Wie Phönix aus der Asche
by mister figgs
Summary: Dumbledore ist tot. Und nun ? Sollte das Schicksal der Zaubererwelt wirklich auf den Schultern eines einzelnen Jungen liegen ? Man weiß es nicht. Und doch weiß gerade dieser Junge, als einzigste noch lebende Person, um Voldemords Geheimniss
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leuter´s, ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber ich hab was Neues ausgeheckt. Ist halt so passiert, als ich den HBP endlich auch mal auf deutsch gelesen hatte. Und auch wenn mir nicht unbedingt alle Facetten von JKR zusagen, versuche ich etwas aus der eigentlich ja jetzt schon vorgegebenen Richtung der Bücher etwas zu machen. ( Bei OoP war´s halt doch einfacher.)

Es sind auch schon mehrere Cap´s fertig. Doch ich überlege gerade, ob ich mir dieses Mal nicht einen Beta nehme. Hat einer Lust ? Denn wie mir schon beim SdG gesagt wurde, hab ich manchmal Probleme mit der Rechtschreibung oder damit, dass ich mich auf einige Sachen ( zwischenmenschlich Aktivitäten oder einzelne Personen ) zu sehr konzentriere.

Dann wäre da noch der Disclaimer, also hört alle her.

„Nichts von dem hier, was ihr schon aus dem HP-Universum kennt, gehört mir. Es ist alles nur aus Spaß an der Freud."

Und ein letztes Wort an meine Leser vom SdG, keine Sorge es geht weiter. Denn ich hatte versprochen, dass die FF beendet wird. Nur habe ich zur Zeit halt wenig von selbiger und dann blockieren mir die Gedanken an diese FF hier, meinen Kopf um die letzten Cap´s um Harry und Chris auf den PC zu hämmern. Doch wie gesagt, sie wird fertig gemacht, versprochen.

So, jetzt aber viel Spaß und wie immer gilt, gebt´s mir.

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 1

Jedes Jahr, aber auch wirklich jedes seit Harry Potter in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, aufgenommen worden war, gab es irgendein schreckliches Ereignis, das sich über den Verlauf des Schuljahres irgendwie angekündigte. Doch diesmal geschah das Unvorstellbare. Etwas, an das bisher nie jemand geglaubt oder es für möglich gehalten hatte. Denn in einer nächtlichen Aktion, unterstützt durch Verräter im Innersten der Schule, waren die Feinde der friedlichen Zaubererwelt und Anhänger des dunklen Lords, die Todesser, ins Schloss eingedrungen und hatten den Direktor getötet.

Diese Gräueltat war nun gut drei Tage her und nachdem sich die verständliche Aufregung und der Zorn über den Verrat ein wenig gelegt hatten, wurde Albus Dumbledore, der wohl beliebteste und laut offiziellen Quellen mächtigste Zauberer des letzten Jahrhunderts, feierlich zu Grabe getragen. Viele waren gekommen, manche zählten sich zu den engsten Vertrauten Dumbledore´s, wie Remus Lupin, der Werwolf, oder Kingsley Shacklebolt von den Auroren des Ministeriums. Und andere wiederum wollten diesem großartigen Mann einfach nur ihren Respekt zollen. Auf alle Fälle gab es eine Menge Menschen, die ihn vermissen würden.

Die letzten beiden Stunden nach der Beisetzung, bis zu ihrer verfrühten Abreise in die Ferien, verbrachten sämtliche Schüler von Hogwarts in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Ein Großteil war noch immer sehr andächtig, ließ die Worte des Redners sich erst einmal setzen und trauerte. Wobei bei einigen, hauptsächliche den jüngeren Jahrgängen, nur sehr langsam die Bedeutung des heute stattgefunden Ereignisses so wirklich klar wurde. Dumbledore war tot. Die letzte Bastion gegen Voldemord, eine wirklich greifbare Hoffnung, war gefallen.

Jahrelang hatte er gegen die dunklen Künste gekämpft, Hogwarts geleitet und Wissen an die kommenden Generationen weiter gegeben. Doch nun ruhte er in seinem weißen Grabe auf dem Grund und Boden seiner einst so innig geliebten Schule. Er war damit der erste Schulleiter, dem diese besondere Ehre zuteil wurde. Aber Albus Dumbledore war ja auch sein ganzes Leben, mit all seinen Höhen und Tiefen, etwas... Besonderes.

Der leuchtend helle Marmorstein, der sich während der feierlichen Bestattung um die sterblichen Überreste Dumbledore´s gebildet hatte, glänzte in den Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne und viele der Schülen schauten ein letztes Mal durch die unzähligen Fester des Schlosses auf ihn hinab. Unter ihnen war auch der Schüler, welcher wohl am meisten mit den schrecklichen und verwirrenden Geschehnissen, die für die Existenz des Grabes verantwortliche waren, zu tun hatte. Sein Name... Harry Potter. Oder, wie ihn viele hinter vorgehaltener Hand nannten, ... der Auserwählte.

Doch Harry hörte schon lange nicht mehr auf diese Namen, die man ihm gab. Er saß hier am Fenster, sorgenvoll beobachtet von seinen besten Freunden Hermine und Ron, und starrte in die ungewisse Zukunft. Harry wusste, er hatte eine Aufgabe, eine welche nur er erledigen konnte. Doch wie er diese schaffen sollte, dass wusste der fast siebzehnjährige Harry noch nicht. Natürlich würde er sich auf die Suche nach Voldemords Seelenstückchen, diesen verfluchten Horkruxen, machen und alles daran setzen, um sie zu zerstören.

Aber bisher, so erkannte er Harry schmerzvoll, hatte er immer jemanden gehabt, zudem er aufgesehen hatte, den man notfalls um Rat fragen konnte. Doch Dumbledore war tot und damit erschwerte sich das eh schon durcheinander geratene Leben des Teenagers mit den schwarzen, wirren Haaren und der runden Brille doch erheblich.

Die Dämmerung kam und die pferdelosen Kutschen mit den Schülern von Hogwarts setzten sich in Bewegung. Ihr Ziel hieß Hogsmeade, das kleine Zaubererdorf, wo der scharlachrote Hogwartsexpress schon wartete. Harry eilte, kaum das er aus der Kutsche gesprungen war, in eines der leeren, geräumigen Abteile, dicht gefolgt von Ron und Hermine. Sie alle drei wollten den fragenden Blicken der anderen Schüler entgehen. Denn irgendwie schien im Laufe des Tages durchgesickert zu sein, dass sie alle drei, neben ein paar anderen auch, zu den Schülern gehörten, welche in der Nacht des Angriffs aktiv mit eingebunden waren.

Kaum im Abteil versiegelte Hermine es mit ihrem Zauberstab und ließ sich danach neben Harry auf die mit rotem Leder bezogene Sitzbank nieder.

„Oh man, das Ganze hat sich hoffentlich nach den Ferien beruhigt." Stöhnte Harry´s beste Freundin und zog ein dickes Buch aus ihrem Rucksack.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch." Erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und lächelte leicht, über Hermines Art mit Sorgen umzugehen. Scheinbar lebte der Lockenkopf nach der Devise, _„Nimm ein Buch, das lenkt ab und bildet."_ Ron musste ebenfalls grinsen und wuchtete seinen Koffer in das Gepäckfach hoch. Allerdings freute er sich innerlich mehr darüber, dass auch Harry das Lächeln nicht verlernt hatte. Zu viel war in den letzten Tagen geschehen und am meisten hatte ihn die Sache mit Ginny geschockt. Er hatte seine kleine Schwester schon fest mit Harry zusammen gesehen. Aber vielleicht war es ja auch besser so.

Wenig später setzte sich der Hogwartsexpress in Bewegung und schnell verschwanden die vielen Lichter des Schlosses hinter den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes.

Es war schon eine sehr ungewöhnliche Fahrt in die Ferien, zumal man zum ersten Male des Nachts fuhr und somit viele der Schüler ruhig in ihren Abteilen blieben und größtenteils schliefen. Harry war dies nur recht. Hatte er doch unzählige Gedanken in seinem Kopf und immer wieder kamen die Bilder vom Turm und Dumbledore´s Tod hoch. Da brauchte er nicht unbedingt Besuch von sämtlichen Freunden.

Schließlich überkam aber auch ihn die Müdigkeit und fast wäre er eingenickt, als plötzlich der Lautsprecher, der sich über der Tür befand, anfing zu rauschen. Sofort zuckten Ron und Hermine ebenfalls hoch und lauschten.

„_**Werte Gäste, es ist nun kurz vor Neun und um ihnen eine angenehme Nacht zu ermöglichen, wird das Licht in wenigen Minuten gedämpft. Wir wünschen ihnen einen erholsamen Schlaf, danke."**_

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, hatte er doch für einen Moment befürchtet, dass womöglich etwas Schlimmeres geschehen war. Auch Ron´s und Hermines Gesichter entspannten sich ein wenig. Wobei sich das von Hermine im gleichen Augenblick wieder verhärtete, als es an der Tür leise klopfte und Parvati ihren Kopf herein steckte.

„Kann ich dir helfen ?" Fragte der Lockenkopf mit einer für Harry ungewohnt harten Art.

„Ähm, na ja, ich würde gern mal mit Ron sprechen." Erwiderte Parvati unsicher und Harry glaubte sogar einen leichten Rotschimmer in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Dies konnte aber auch täuschen, denn das Licht war doch schon sehr fahl.

Harry schaute neugierig zu Ron und sein bester Freund blickte überrascht zur Tür. Dann aber nickte er kurz und verließ das Abteil.

Kaum war der Rotschopf außer Sichtweite wanderte Harry´s Blick vorsichtig in Richtung Hermine. Wie reagierte sie auf diese Situation ? Denn schließlich hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sich zwischen seinen besten Freunden etwas anbahnte. Jedenfalls sah es auf der Beerdigung so aus.

Doch der braune Lockenkopf atmete nur kurz tief ein und schaute auf. Dabei trafen sich ihre Blicke und Hermine fragte unsicher, „Was ?"

Harry, etwas überrascht über diese Reaktion, machte ein ertapptes Gesicht und sah sie unsicher an.

„Ähm, na ja, ich dachte... ähm... nachdem ihr so eng bei Dumbledore´s Beerdigung standet und Ron dich getröstet..."

„Du denkst, wir sind zusammen, Harry ?", lächelte Hermine. „Vergiss es, das wird nie geschehen. Dafür sehe ich in Ron zuviel einen Bruder, als einen Freund."

Dieser Satz überraschte Harry dann doch ein wenig, machte ihn aber in irgendeiner Weise auch etwas froh. Schließlich hatte er eine Aufgabe für die er Freunde brauchte, die nicht unbedingt mit ihren Lippen zusammen gewachsen waren.

„Entschuldige Hermine, so hatte ich es nicht gemeint. Es sah halt nur so aus, als..." Harry wurde nun leicht rot und drehte sich zum Fenster.

Hermine allerdings wollte es damit nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Weißt du Harry, ich kenne all die Gerüchte und auch diese dumme Wette der Zwillinge, von wegen, ich und Ron gehörten zusammen. Aber sei doch selbst mal ehrlich, wie auch ich es in den letzten Wochen zu mir war. Dass was unser lieber Ron braucht, kann ich ihm nicht wirklich geben. Er braucht eine Freundin, die zu ihm aufsieht, ihn bewundert und dann irgendwann nebenbei diesem Sturkopf beibringt, dass er ein guter Mensch ist, so wie er ist. Ich glaube ich könnte dies niemals tun. Schließlich ist meine Art viel zu direkt und endet zu neunzig Prozent im Streit. Nein, Harry, ich will und kann nicht mehr als eine Schwester für ihn sein. Dafür ist mein Leben zu komp..."

Hermine brach mitten im Satz ab und bemerkte, dass Harry mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Fensterscheibe lehnte. Sie lächelte und drückte den Gryffindor sanft zurück gegen der Rückenlehne seiner Bank. Dann nahm sie eine Decke aus dem Netz über ihren Köpfen, breitete sie über Harry aus und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

Zwei Minuten später kam Ron zurück ins Abteil und sein Gesicht leuchtet rot in die Dunkelheit hinein. Hermine ahnte, was geschehen war und grinste. Allerdings konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen, zu fragen, was los ist und somit platzte es aus ihrem Freund heraus.

„Parvati... Parvati und ich... wir... also wir beide..."

Hermines Grinsen wurde breiter und sie fragte mit gespielt genervter Stimme,

„Und wieso bist du dann noch hier ? Schnapp dir deine Sachen und sieh zu, dass du nicht alle aufweckst."

Ron starrte den Lockenkopf mit weiten Augen an, stammelte nach unendlichen Sekunden leise „Danke" und verschwand mit samt seines Koffers. Hermine lächelte immer noch, als sie ihr Buch weglegte. Dann machte auch sie sich schlaffertig und entschwand ins Land der Träume.

ZzZzZzZ

Ein lautes Pfeifen erklang und Harry schreckte aus seinem Schlafe hoch. Sein Blick ging suchend durch das Abteil und es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis er erkannte, wo er sich befand.

Hermine wünschte ihm einen guten Morgen, während sie von ihrem Buch aufschaute und leicht lächelte. Harry fragte sich allerdings eher, wie sie es immer schaffte vor ihm munter zu werden und begann langsam die Decke, von der er sich fragte, wie sie auf seinen Schoss kam, zusammen zu legen.

„Wo ist Ron ?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, als ihm die Abwesenheit seines Freundes auffiel und Hermine sagte,

„Er wird bei Parvati sein. Jedenfalls denke ich das, nachdem er gestern abend noch freudestrahlend verkündet hat, dass sie jetzt ein Paar sind."

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, doch gleichzeitig freute es ihn auch für seinen Kumpel. Auch wenn er nicht so recht verstehen konnte, dass Hermine so gut deswegen aufgelegt war. Doch schon im nächsten Moment hatte Harry keine Zeit mehr, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn etwas, oder besser jemand trat in sein Blickfeld, der seine Gefühle leicht durcheinander brachte.

Es war Ginny und hinter ihr lief ein Junge, den Harry als Huffelpuff erkannte. Ron´s Schwester schaute kurz ins Abteil hinein und fragte, ob Harry mal kurz Zeit hatte. Hermine stand daraufhin auf und meinte, sie müsste eh kurz ins Bad. Somit waren die beiden allein im Abteil und nur der Huffelpuffjunge stand etwas unsicher vor dem Abteil und beobachtete sie.

„Ähm Harry" begann Ginny etwas unsicher, „ich weiß, wir haben gestern erst beschlossen, nicht mehr miteinander zusammen zu sein... und ich weiß, was du mir und ich dir bedeutet..."

Harry ahnte was jetzt kam und unterbrach Ginny in ihrem Redefluss.

„Ginny, schon gut, ich verstehe dich, auch wenn es überraschend schnell kommt und schmerzt. Dann wiederum war ich es, der Schluss gemacht hat und nicht du. Alles was zählt, ist dass du glücklich wirst. Ja, ich bin sogar froh, wenn du weiterlebst..."

Harry hätte nie geglaubt, dass es so schnell gehen könnte. Deshalb log er und versteckte seinen Gefühle so gut es nur ging. Ginny aber kannte ihn nach all den Jahren zu gut. Sie trat etwas näher an ihn heran, küsste Harry sanft auf die Wange und sagte leise „Danke".

Dann verschwand sie auch schon wieder und ließ einen den Tränen nahen Harry Potter zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige sank auf seine Bank und starrte stur geradeaus. Wie konnte dies nur geschehen ? Wo waren all die Gefühle hin, die sie beide bis zum gestrigen Tage verbunden hatten ?

Bevor Harry sich aber weiter Gedanken machen konnte, lief der Zug in London ein und ein Tumult brach unter den Schülern und ihren eintreffenden Eltern aus. Ron kam noch mal kurz ins Abteil, verabschiedete sich von Harry und Hermine, wünschte ihnen schöne Ferien und dass sie ja zu Bills Hochzeit kommen sollen.

Dann wurde auch Hermine von ihren Eltern abgeholt und letztendlich standen nur noch Harry, Remus und Tonks auf dem Bahnsteig des Gleises neundreiviertel. Harry´s beide erwachsenen Freunde waren die Fahrt über mit im Zug gewesen, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Und jetzt hieß ihre Aufgabe, Harry zu seiner Tante in den Ligusterweg zu bringen.

„Komm schon Harry, alles wird sich zum Guten wenden." Sagte Remus, trat an den schwarzhaarigen Jungen und legte seinen Arm väterlich auf Harry´s Schultern.

„Ja genau, Harry, du wirst es schon schaffen." Unterstütze Tonks Remus und zog Harry aufmunternd in eine Umarmung. Dann, wenige Sekunden später, apparierten sie alle Drei, Seite an Seite, in den Ligusterweg und Harry begann seine letzten Tage im Haus seiner Tante, das niemals wirklich ein Zuhause für ihn gewesen war. Sein Herz gehörte nun mal nach Hogwarts, auch wenn er es nach all den Ereignissen, wohl nie wieder sehen würde.

Tonks und Remus winkten Harry ein letztes Mal und zogen sich danach zurück. Wahrscheinlich, so vermutete es der Schwarzhaarige, hatte jemand anderes heute Wache. Denn bei einem war sich der Gryffindor sicher, allein lassen würde ihn hier keiner.

Langsam ging Harry auf die weiße Haustür zu, vorbei am penibel gestutzten Rasen und den einladend blühenden Beeten. Dann war es soweit und er drückte die Klingel und sofort ertönte das schrille Geräusch, welches seiner Tante verriet, er ist wieder da.

Schritte waren hinter der Tür zu hören, leise, jedoch schwere Schritte, die eindeutig Onkel Vernon zuzuordnen waren und wenige Augenblicke später sah Harry auch in das rote und berechnend wirkende Gesicht seines Onkels.

„Bist du endlich da ? Komm rein und sieh zu, dass dein Koffer nicht die neue Tapete zerkratzt." Waren die einigsten Worte der Begrüßung, die Harry hörte und der Farbe in Vernons Gesicht zu urteilen, war es besser, seinen Anweisungen rasch Folge zu leisten.

Vorsichtig wuchtete Harry seinen schweren Schrankkoffer in den Flur und zum Fuße der Treppe. Dann schaute er etwas unsicher in Richtung Wohnzimmer und sagte leise „Hallo" zu seiner Tante. Petunia blickte kurz von ihrer allmorgendlichen Zeitung auf und nickte streng zurück.

Harry atmete tief durch. Was hatte er erwartet ? Dachte er wirklich, sie würden ihn mit offenen Armen begrüßen ? Das würde wohl nie geschehen.

„So, Potter, hat euch eure vermaledeite Schule für Irre also eher in die Ferien geschickt ? Oder stimmt es wirklich, dass dieser alte Narr, der dich letztes Jahr abgeholt hat, ins Gras gebissen hat."

Harry sah seinen Onkel mit weiten Augen an. Hatte er dies wirklich gesagt ? Hatte dieses Walross Albus Dumbledore gerade vor seinen Augen beleidigt ?

Wut stieg in Harry auf. Wie konnte er es nur wagen ? Vernon allerdings schien die Gefühle seines Neffen nicht deuten zu können. Nicht, dass es ihn auch im Geringsten interessiert hätte. Deshalb fuhr er mit seiner Ansprache fort.

„Wenn das nämlich stimmt, Bürschchen, dann brauchst du deinen Koffer gar nicht weiter nach oben zu bewegen. Denn ohne diesen Spinner im Nacken, sehe ich keinen Grund, dich länger hier zu behalten."

Während Vernon dies in den Raum spie, bewegte sich sein fetter, nashorngleicher Körper langsam auf Harry zu und schien nur darauf zu warten, dass Harry widersprach. Denn dann konnte er seiner Wut so richtig freien Lauf lassen. Etwas, dass ihm seit gut zehn Monaten verwehrt wurde.

Zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden erhob sich aber plötzlich Tante Petunia und trat in den Flur. Sie sah ihren Mann und ihren Neffen an und sagte mit fester Stimme.

„Nein, Vernon, er bleibt hier. Hier in diesem Haus, wie ich es Dumbledore versprochen habe."

„PETUNIA", rief Vernon Dursley geschockt und sah seine Frau mit weiten Augen an.

„Nein Vernon, ich habe mich entschieden und du tuest gut daran, diese Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Es sind nur noch vier Wochen. Vier Wochen in denen wir den Schutz des alten Zauberers brauchen und ich bin nicht gewillt, die damit verbundene Sicherheit für unseren Sohn, leichtfertig wegzuschicken."

Dann wandte sie sich an Harry und befahl ihm in einem Ton der keine Widerrede zuließ, sich auf sein Zimmer zu begeben. Harry nickte immer noch leicht geschockt über diesen Ausbruch seiner Tante, machte sich dann aber sofort auf den Weg in das kleine Zimmer, welches wohl mit Sicherheit wieder mit allerlei alten, kaputten Spielsachen seines Cousins überquellen würde.


	2. Kapitel 2

Hey Leuter´s, da bin ich wieder.

Hab auch gleich das nächste Cap dabei und wünsche viel Spaß.

Was übrigens die Länge der Cap´s angeht, da werde ich wohl am Anfang nicht ganz so viele Wörter pro Upload schreiben können. Denn diese FF schreibe ich aus dem Kopf und nicht wie die ersten zwanzig Cap´s von SdG vom Block ab.

Ansonsten gilt wie immer gebst mir,

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 2

Es wurde später Nachmittag, als Harry zum ersten Mal sein Zimmer wieder verließ. Denn ein kleines Gefühl des Hungers hatte sich in seinem Bauche breit gemacht und außerdem brauchte Harry etwas Ablenkung. Da sich, sofort als er wieder allein war und versuchte einige seiner Sachen in den alten Schrank neben der Tür zu stopfen, sämtliche Erinnerungen der letzten Tage wieder auf ihn stürzten.

Harry hatte die vergangenen Stunden geweint, nein geheult wie ein Schlosshund, als sich die Szene vom Dumbledore´s Tod immer wieder vor seinem Auge abspielte. Wieso war er nicht stark genug gewesen, denn Fluch, der ihn zum Nichtstun verdammt hatte, zu brechen ? Wieso hatte er Dumbledore dieses verdammte Versprechen gegeben ? Warum kam Ginny so leicht über ihre Trennung hinweg ? Sie hatte ja sogar schon einen neuen Jungen im Schlepptau. War es den wirklich so einfach für sie gewesen ?

Mit diesen Gedanken trottete Harry langsam zur Treppe. Dort verharrte er jedoch noch mal kurz, denn Vernon war unten im Flur aufgetaucht.

„Petunia, ich gehe jetzt. Die Versammlung bei Grunnings wird wahrscheinlich etwas länger dauern. Also warte nicht auf mich."

Mit diesen Worten zog sich Harry´s Onkel seine Anzugsjacke, die wohl auch als Viermannszelt hätte dienen können, über und verschwand pfeifend durch die Haustür. Harry wartete noch bis der Motor von Onkel Vernons neuem Wagen erklag und ging schließlich hinunter in die Küche.

Dort traf er auf Tante Petunia und kaum dass sich der Schwarzhaarige still auf einen der freien Stühle gesetzt hatte, schob ihm die spindeldürre und pferdegesichtige Frau, die so rein gar nichts mit ihm gemein hatte, auch schon einen Teller mit Nudeln und einer Art dicker, roter Soße hin. Sie schien sie wohl gerade anhand eines Kochbuches zusammengerührt zu haben und brauchte nun ein Versuchskaninchen.

„Hier iss", kam es streng aus ihrem Mund und Harry, der ja jedwede Art der Konfrontation verhindern wollte, nahm sich schnell eine Gabel und begann zu essen. Wer weiß, wann es mal wieder Essen gab, das ihm aufgedrängt wurde.

Die Nudeln schmeckten gar nicht mal so schlecht und Harry´s Magen machte Freudensprünge, denn schließlich war sein letztes Mahl im Zug gewesen und lag damit schon eine Weile zurück. Der Verstand des Gryffindors allerdings, fragte sich, woher die plötzlich Freundlichkeit kam. Ok, widersprach sich Harry sofort, denn so wirklich freundlich wirkte Petunia nicht. Doch Harry bemerkte, dass seine Tante ihn nebenbei beobachtete. Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und sah unsicher in ihr Gesicht.

„Schmeckt es ? Ich meine, kann ich es meinem Duddyspatz nachher anbieten ?" Fragte Petunia und Harry nickte überrascht.

Wenn ihn allerdings diese Fragen schon komisch vorkamen, so brachte Harry die nächste dann aber völlig aus der Bahn. Denn Tante Petunia kam langsam an den Tisch, beugte sich vorsichtig zu Harry vor und fragte flüsternd.

„Dann stimmt es also, Professor Dumbledore ist tot ?"

Harry starrte sie an, als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsne und war lediglich in der Lage leicht zu nicken. Petunia nahm dies als „Ja" auch und atmete niedergeschlagen durch. Dann verschwand sie aus der Küche und ließ einen völlig perplexen Jungen zurück.

Was war das nun wieder ? Hatte jemand Tante Petunia mit einem Fluch belegt ? Tonks und Remus vielleicht ? Schließlich waren die beiden sehr schnell nach ihrer Ankunft verschwunden. Bevor sich Harry aber weitere dieser Fragen stellen konnte, kam seine Tante wieder ins Zimmer. Allerdings nicht ohne eine reichlich verzierte Holzkiste vor sich herzutragen. Sie stellte sie auf den Küchentisch und schaute misstrauisch in Richtung Fenster. Scheinbar wollte sie auf gar keinem Fall von einem Nachbarn oder sogar Dudley dabei gesehen werden, wie sie ihrem Neffen etwas gab.

„Das hier", begann Petunia mit leiser Stimme, „hat mir Professor Dumbledore vor wenigen Wochen gebracht."

Harry schaute seine Tante überrascht an und ließ beinahe den Löffel in die rote Soße fallen. Seine Sucherreflexe reagierten aber sofort und verhinderten Schlimmeres.

„Er wollte, dass du es noch vor deinem Geburtstag bekommst. Daher dachte ich, dass heute, da Vernon und Dudley außer Haus sind, der beste Zeitpunkt dafür wäre. Nimm die Kiste und versteck sie gut. Vernon würde ausflippen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich sie nicht sofort weggeschmissen habe."

Harry sah ungläubig von seiner Tante zu der rot leuchtenden und mit Runen verzierten Kiste. Was hatte dies alles zu bedeuten ? Diese Frage schoss Harry durch den Kopf und seine Finger gingen vorsichtig in Richtung Tisch.

„Nicht hier aufmachen", fauchte Petunia und blickte panisch zum Fenster. Harry´s Hand zuckte daraufhin kurz zurück, doch dann nahm er die Kiste und zog sie fest an sich.

„Danke", war das einzigste Wort, was er heraus bekam und schnell bewegte er sich in Richtung Tür. Kurz bevor er sie allerdings erreichte, rief ihm Tante Petunia noch streng hinterher.

„Die Bilder sind übrigens von mir. Ich möchte, dass du sie bekommst, damit ich endgültig mit Lily abschließen kann."

Harry sah seine Tante entsetzt an, nickte aber als er den Schock überwunden hatte und lief weiter in Richtung seines Zimmers. Er konnte es wirklich nicht begreifen, dass Petunia ihre eigene Schwester von nun an nie mehr auch nur erwähnt wissen wollte.

In Dudleys altem Zimmer angekommen, setzte Harry sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett und betrachtete die hölzerne Kiste mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Neugier. Was würde sie enthalten ? Und warum hatte Dumbledore sie ihm nicht schon in Hogwarts gegeben ?

Langsam bewegte sich seine Hand in Richtung des golden verzierten Deckels. Harry schreckte allerdings zurück, als Hedwig plötzlich aufgeregt aufkreischte. Sofort zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab, den er von nun an immer bei sich trug, und sah sich alarmiert um. Doch es war nur eine Katze auf einem Ast im Baum vor Harry´s Fenster, die seiner treuen Schneeeule einen Schrecken verpasst hatte.

Harry sprang hoch, redete beruhigend auf Hedwig ein, strich ihr übers Federkleid und ging danach zum Fenster. Dort verjagte er die Katze mit einem lauten Zischen. Etwas, dass den Schwarzhaarigen jedoch zugegebenermaßen überraschte. Denn eigentlich wollte Harry nur laut „Hau ab" sagen. Doch irgendwie schien es ihm in Parsel herausgerutscht zu sein. Andererseits hatte es die gewünschte Wirkung und somit maß Harry der ganzen Sache keinerlei Bedeutung mehr bei.

Als Hedwig wieder beruhigt und mit einem Eulenkeks abgelenkt war, kümmerte sich Harry wieder um diese ominöse Kiste. Er setzte sich zurück aufs Bett, zog sich schnell seinen langsam zu warm werdenden Pullover aus und öffnete etwas zögernd den Deckel. Und kaum das dies geschehen war, wurde dem Schwarzhaarigen ganz warm ums Herz. Denn sein Blick fiel die beiden glücklich lächelnden Gesichter seiner Eltern.

Es war ein Hochzeitsfoto, welches ihm sofort ins Auge stach und Harry vermutete, dass Petunia es mit Absicht ganz nach oben gelegt hatte. Vorsichtig hob es Harry hoch und betrachtete es genauer. Dann plötzlich fühlte er wies ich ein Knoten um seine Luftröhre legte und mit erstickter, trauriger Stimme flüsterte er „Mum, Dad". Dabei strich Harry über die freudestrahlenden Gesichter seiner Eltern und eine Träne lief ihm übers Gesicht.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Harry wieder aus seiner Starre erwachte und anfing die anderen Sachen aus der Kiste sich genauer zu betrachten. Es waren einst alles sehr persönliche Gegenstände seiner Eltern gewesen. Harry fand unter anderem ihrer beider Zauberstäbe, ihre Eheringe und einem goldenen Schnatz, der ohne Zweifel seinem Vater gehört haben muss. Wieder entfachte sich ein Feuer der Wut in Harry´s Innerstem. Wut auf Voldemord und seine Anhänger und vor allem auf einen von ihnen... Snape, der Verräter.

Dann wiederum befanden sich auch noch andere Sachen in der Kiste, die Harry allerdings nicht so recht zuordnen konnte. Es gab einen goldenen Schlüssel, der aber nicht im geringsten mit seinem Schlüssel für Gringotts zu vergleichen war und ein dunkelgrünes Glas mit einem weiß-gelblichen Pulver darin. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, doch die schwarze Banderole um den Deckel des Glases, ließ dem Schwarzhaarigen eine sonderbaren Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Schließlich fand Harry noch einen weiteren Ring, einen goldenen mit einem ungewöhnlich großen Rubin im Zentrum. Schließlich noch ein Paar silberne Ohrringe in der Form von zwei in sich verschlungenen Lilien und einen Brief mit dem Siegel von Dumbledore´s Familie. Diesen Brief nahm Harry als letztes aus der Kiste und packte danach all die anderen Sachen wieder sorgfältig hinein.

Jetzt legte sich der Gryffindor flach aufs Bett, hob den Brief über seinen Kopf, drehte ihn mehrfach in seinen Händen und rätselte, ob er ihn öffnen sollte. Schließlich siegte jedoch die Neugier über die Trauer, welche beim Absender des Briefes plötzlich wieder im Raum lag, und Harry brach das rot Wachssiegel auf. Sie Augen wanderten über die grüne Schrift des Pergaments und nur langsam drangen die Worte zu ihm vor.

_**Lieber Harry,**_

_**dies hier sind alles sehr persönliche Gegenstände deiner leider viel zu früh verstorbenen Eltern und ich bin mir sicher, sie hätten gewollt, dass du sie bekommst. Warum aber erst jetzt ? Dazu kann ich nur sagen, es war mal wieder ein Fehler eines alten Mannes, der nur dein Bestes wollte. Verzeih mir bitte, wenn ich dich dadurch erneut enttäuscht habe, Harry.**_

_**Ich hoffe aber, dass einige von den in der Truhe befindlichen Sachen, dir später einmal behilflich sein können. Und sei es nur, um dir Mut zuzusprechen und Hoffnung zu geben. Sicherlich hast du auch die beiden Zauberstäbe bemerkt. Sie gehörten einst deinen Eltern und ich konnte sich kurze Zeit nach der tragischen Nacht vor sechzehn Jahren in Sicherheit bringen. Bitte Harry, auch wenn es dir schwer fallen wird, benutze sie nicht, bevor du nicht deinen Abschluss gemacht hast. Denn auch wenn auf ihnen keinerlei Aufspürzauber liegen, so kann das Ministerium doch eventuell erahnen, wenn du damit zauberst.**_

_**Dann befindet sich in der Kiste auch der Siegelring deiner Familie. Harry, dieser Ring ist sehr kostbar und wird dir vielleicht später einmal nützlich sein. Deshalb denke ich, du solltest ihn mit dem Erreichen deines siebzehnten Geburtstages immer tragen. Er wird dich immer daran erinnern, wofür deine Eltern gelebt haben und dass sie dies alles für das Wohl ihres Sohnes getan haben.**_

_**Und schließlich noch ein letzter Punkt, Harry. Da du diese Zeilen hier ließt und sich der Brief nicht vernichtete hat, - dies wäre geschehen, wenn ich dich schon über den Inhalt der Truhe informiert hätte - vermute ich, dass irgendetwas im Verlaufe des Schuljahres noch geschehen wird, welches es mir unmöglichgemacht hat, persönlich mit dir zu sprechen.**_

_**Höchstwahrscheinlich bin ich nicht mehr am Leben. Ein Leben, dass lange währte und erfüllt war. Deshalb trauere nicht um mich und bedenke immer. Der Tod ist nicht das Ende, sondern der Anfang eines neues Abenteurers. Wir werden uns sicher irgendwann wieder sehen. Bis dahin lebe, liebe und gibt dich nicht der Macht, die ein Wesen wie Voldemord erschaffen hat, hin.**_

_**Alles Liebe, dein Lehrer und hoffentlich auch Freund**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Harry ließ den Brief ganz langsam sinken und einige Tränen kullerten über sein Gesicht. Dumbledore hatte es gewusst oder zumindest muss er etwas geahnt haben. Wie sonst wäre er auf die Idee für diesen Brief gekommen. Harry las das Pergament noch einmal durch und betrachtete sich danach den Ring mit dem Rubin ein wenig genauer.

Was hatte Dumbledore gemeint ? Wie sollte ihm dieser Ring später einmal helfen ? Gut, es war der Siegelring der Potters, einer sehr alten Zaubererfamilie. Doch wenn er sich die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit vor Augen hielt. So musste Harry feststellen, dass das Ministerium nicht mehr sehr viel auf die Traditionen der alten Familien gab. Außer vielleicht, wenn es sich um die adligen Stammbäume wie den von Dumbledore oder Huffelpuff handelte. Harry konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie der Tagesprophet ein Mädchen in seinem Alter förmlich jeden Tage angepriesen hatte, als herauskam, dass sie von Helga Huffelpuff abstammte.

Doch die Potters, auch wenn schon gut achthundert Jahre alt, waren niemals adlig, oder zumindest hätten es ihm Hermine mit ihrer Sucht nach alten Büchern oder der Tagesprophet selber unter die Nase gerieben. Beim Gedanken an Hermine musste Harry kurz schmunzeln. Doch es verflog im nächsten Augenblick wieder, denn die Katze war wieder vor dem Fenster aufgetaucht und Hedwig wurde laut.

Dies hatte zur Folge, dass Onkel Vernon, der im Laufe der Zeit daheim eingetroffen war, laut die Treppe hinauf schrie und Harry nun alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, zuerst die Katze zu verscheuchen, Hedwig zu beruhigen und dann zu hoffen, dass Onkel Vernon nicht noch auf die Idee kam, sein Wut an ihm auszulassen.

Alles im allen, schaffte Harry seine Aufgaben sehr zügig und da es eh schon dämmerte, machte es sich der Schwarzhaarige leicht. Er ließ Hedwig einfach zur Jagd frei. Wünschte viel Glück und meinte, die Katze gehörte nun ihr. Hedwig schuhute kurz und verschwand wenige Sekunden später hinter den Baumwipfeln. Harry sah ihr nach und atmete tief durch.

Dann schlich sich der Schwarzhaarige noch mal schnell nach unten in die Küche und hoffte, dass Dudley nicht den ganze Topf mit den Nudeln vertilgt hatte. Es war aber Harry´s Glückstag und somit machte er sich schnell den Rest im Topfe warm. Sollten ihn die Dursleys doch morgen früh ruhig anschreien. Es interessierte ihn im Moment nicht. Viel zu lecker war die Erinnerung an den ersten Teller und Harry wunderte sich wieso er dem Essen seiner Tante plötzlich nicht mehr widerstehen konnte.

„Liegt wohl am Hunger, ich wachse ja schließlich." Sagte Harry zu sich selbst. Er aß schnell auf und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Dort machte er sich bettfein und öffnete das Fenster, damit Hedwig wieder leise in ihren Käfig zurückkehren konnte.

Gegen Zwölf schlief Harry dann seelenruhig ein und träumte von Hogwarts und seinen Eltern und wie es hätte sein können, wenn es keinen Voldemord gegeben hätte. Dann aber wurden die Bilder in Harry´s Traum immer unfreundlicher und schmerzvoller.

Mit einem leisen Aufschreien zuckte Harry hoch und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Irgendwas schien nicht zu stimmen und schließlich bemerkte der Gryffindor, dass er nicht mehr allein im Zimmer war. Seine Augen nahmen etwas neben ihm wahr. Doch bevor er nach dem Zauberstab unter seinem Kissen greifen konnte, hatte jemand Harry´s Arme fest im Griff und drückte dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Knebel in den Mund.

Dann sagte der Eindringling mit rauer, gehetzter Stimme „Guten Abend, Potter" und Harry erschrak. Denn schließlich gehört die Stimme der Person, die Harry zur Zeit vielleicht noch mehr verachtete, als Voldemord persönlich. Es war die kalte Stimme von... Severus Snape.

TBC


	3. Kapitel 3

Hey Leuter´s,

hier kommt nun schon Kapitel 3 dieser Story und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß. Außerdem möchte ich mich für eure Reviewes bedanken, obwohl ich euch auch dazu aufrufen muss, eure Bemühungen in dieser Angelegenheit zu verstärken. Denn ab diesem Kapitel steht mir eine helfende Hand, in Form meiner Beta-Leserin _GinnyPotter 1988_, zur Seite und ich muss mir das Lob mit ihr teilen. (Grins )

Also hämmert auch ihr mal wa auf die Tasten und lasst es uns spüren.

MfG Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 3

Voller Entsetzen starrte Harry auf die dunkle Gestalt seines früheren Lehrers. Dieser aber kümmerte sich nur sehr halbherzig und den Jungen vor sich und verriegelte erst einmal die Tür des Zimmers und die Fenster. Dann legte er einen Stillschweigezauber auf den ganzen Raum und nahm zu guter letzt Harry´s Zauberstab an sich.

„Den brauchst du nicht mehr, Potter." Sagte Snape mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht. Harry bemerkte allerdings anhand der Tonlage, dass Snape Schmerzen zu haben schien.

„_Geschieht ihm ganz recht_", dachte Harry und versuchte sich zu befreien. Schließlich wollte er kämpfend untergehen und nicht wie Dumbledore, der gezwungen war zu flehen und dann doch ermordet wurde.

Snape schien sich nach all den Vorkehrungen einigermaßen sicher zu sein und schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab das Licht an. Damit wurde es Harry zum ersten Male möglich in das Gesicht des Verräters zu blicken. Snape sah fürchterlich aus, auch wenn dies Harry eigentlich freuen sollte. Sein Gesicht war schmutzig, die Robe zerrissen und Snape´s Haut war blass und wirkte blutleer.

Doch dies sollte und durfte Harry nicht weiter berühren, denn schließlich stand hier vor ihm der Mörder von Dumbledore und der Mann, der seine Eltern in erster Instanz an Voldemord verraten hatte. Harry versuchte es mehrfach und schaffte es schließlich den Knebel aus seinem Mund zu spucken.

„Du mieser Verräter, die Feigling und Hurensohn, hast du nicht schon genug getan ?" Schrie Harry und spuckte dabei förmlich in Snape´s Richtung.

Der Todesser sprang auf, kam zu Harry herüber und verpasste ihm eine Schelle.

„Ich hab dir schon damals gesagt, Potter, nenn mich nicht einen Feigling."

Harry, von der Wucht des Schlages zwar etwas ins Straucheln gekommen, fing sich schnell ab und stürmte auf Snape zu. Und bevor dieser reagieren konnte, hatte Harry ihm auch schon seine eh schon krumme Nase mit einem gezielten Faustschlag gebrochen.

Dies schien bei Snape die letzte Sicherung durchbrennen zu lassen. Denn er drückte Harry an die nächste Wand und seine Hände schlossen sich immer fester um die Kehle des Jungen.

Harry begann zu strampeln, doch Snape schien trotz seines Zustandes immer noch über immense Kraft zu verfügen. Seine Augen bohrten sich in die von Harry und der Schwarzhaarige glaubte, dass der treue Diener des dunklen Lords versuchte, in seine Gedanken einzudringen. Sofort wehrte sich Harry mit allem was ihn in den Sinn kam. Snape durfte an die Informationen über die Horkruxen oder die Prophezeiung nicht herankommen.

Harry mühte sich so sehr, dass er kaum mitbekam, dass Snape ihn wieder abgesetzt hatte. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich plötzlich ein triumphierendes Lächeln ab und Harry´s Augen weiteten sich. Snape hatte es geschafft. Er hatte, was er wollte und nun würde alles vorbei sein. Harry sank auf die Knien und sah Snape mit wütenden Augen an.

„Tun sie es. Bringens sie es zu Ende, sie Verräter", schrie Harry Snape an. Er hatte keine Angst mehr vor dem Tod. Er würde Dumbledore wieder sehen, oder seine Eltern und vielleicht auch Sirius.

Snape hingegen starrte Harry abschätzend an und wie er den Jungen so vor sich knien sah, schien er am Ziel seiner Träume angekommen zu sein. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und mit kalter Stimme sagte er,

„Wieso erinnert mich das hier nur an ein Ereignis, welches keine zwei Wochen her ist."

Harry´s Blut begann zu rasen und seine Fäuste ballten sich so stark, dass die Knöchel schneeweiß wurden. Dann schrie er Snape mit aller Kraft, die er hatte an.

„Du mieses Stück Dreck, du Sohn einer Hure, ist es dass, was du brauchst um ein wahres Glücksgefühl zu bekommen ? Müssen Menschen also vor dir knien, kurz bevor sie sterben ? Du Bastard, er war ein alter Mann, geschwächt und alles was er versuchte hat, war die Welt vor Voldemord zu schützen. Er war wehrlos und du Schwein hast ihn eiskalt ermordet."

Snape erhob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry´s Brust. Dann atmete er tief durch und mit einem wissenden Grinsen im Gesicht fauchte er gefährlich.

„Potter, ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, du sollst den dunklen Lord nicht beim Namen nennen. Und was Dumbledore angeht, dieser Mann ist niemals wehrlos gewesen. Das solltest du doch am besten wissen, Potter. Schließlich hat er es geschafft, dich zu bannen und mundtot zu machen. Oder hast du geglaubt, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du da bist, Potter ? Ich habe jeden deiner Herzschläge gehört. Jeden deiner Atemzüge gespürt und doch... ist es an diesem Tage nicht meine Aufgabe gewesen, dich zu töten."

Harry starrte den Mann vor sich mit wütenden Augen an. Wie konnte sich Dumbledore nur so in Snape täuschen ? War dieser Mann wirklich so perfekt in seiner Tarnung gewesen ? Hatte er dies alles schon so lange geplant ? Vielleicht zusammen mit Malfoy, der es dann doch nicht tun konnte ?

Harry schaute diese Kreatur vor sich mit einem immer verachtungswürdigerem Blick an. Dann wanderte seine Augen durch den Raum, auf der Suche, nach etwas, das ihm helfen könnte, zu fliehen. Snape schien dies zu bemerken und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Dies brachte Harry noch mehr auf die Palme und er schrie Snape erneut an.

„Severus Snape, ich verfluche den Tag ihrer Geburt. Denn mit diesem Tage wurde das Schicksal der Welt besiegelt. Ich hoffe sie werden eines grausamen Todes sterben. Auch wenn ich es nicht mehr erleben werde. So wird es andere gute Zauberer geben, die Dumbledore´s Werk zuende führen."

„Jetzt hör aber auf, Potter", schrie Snape zurück. „Stell Dumbledore nicht als einen Heiligen hin. Denn er war keiner, Potter. Dumbledore mag sich der Seite des Lichtes verschrieben haben, doch kannte und praktizierte er auch Zauber und Rituale der dunklen Magie. Denn in Wirklichkeit, und dies kannst du mir ruhig glauben, gibt es nur sehr dünne Grenzen zwischen ihnen. Oder glaubst du, dass Lord Grindewald damals an einem von Dumbledore´s Zitronenbonbons erstickt ist ? Glaubst du, dass der Schutz, den Dumbledore über dich und dieses Haus hier gelegt hat, reine weiße Magie ist ? Nein, es ist Blutmagie und damit vor vielen hundert Jahren als dunkel eingestuft worden."

Harry starrte Snape an und wollte etwas erwidern, doch er fand keine Worte. Snape hingegen atmete tief durch und hustete mit einem Male kräftig. Dabei bemerkte Harry, all das Blut, welches auf Snape´s Mund floss. Der Ältere spürte wie er beobachtet wurde und wischte schnell sein Gesicht sauber.

„Was ist los Potter ? Noch nie Blut gesehen ?" Fragte Snape kalt und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Doch, Schniefellus und es ist noch zu wenig, wenn man bedenkt, was du getan hast. Ich habe es gesehen, die Wut und den Zorn, als du den Todesfluch sprachest. Ich habe gesehen, wie sehr du Dumbledore gehasst hast."

„Halt dein dreckiges Maul, Potter. Du verstehst gar nichts, rein gar nichts. Ja, ich habe ihn gehasst, in dem Moment, wo er mich zwang, das Schlimmste zu tun, was er von mir verlangen konnte. Ich habe ihn dafür verachtet und es gab mir die Kraft, es zu tun."

Mit diesen Worten baute sich Snape vor Harry auf und schlug den Jungen mitten ins Gesicht. Dann drehte er dem am Boden liegenden Jungen den Rücken zu und ging zur Tür. Harry sah ihm nach und erschrak. Was hatte Snape jetzt vor ? Wollte er das tun, was Harry dachte ? Nein, das durfte nicht geschehen, auch wenn Harry die Dursleys verachtete.

Snape blickte aber nur kurz aus dem Zimmer und horchte nach außen. Dann kam er zurück und sagte mit einem Grinsen.

„Los Potter, zieh dich an und packte deine Sachen in den Koffer. Wir haben noch etwas zu Ende zu bringen, bevor Severus Snape aufhört zu existieren."

Harry schaute geschockt in Snape´s Gesicht und rappelte sich danach auf. Vorsichtig und langsam ging er zu seinem Schrankkoffer und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas, dass ihm vielleicht helfen konnte und was sich im Inneren des Koffers befand.

Bevor Harry aber all sein Hab und Gut erreichte, rief ihn Snape mit einem amüsierten Lachen zurück. Harry drehte sich um und bekam gerade noch mit, wie ihn ein violetter Lichtstrahl traf. Und kaum dass ihn das Licht berührte, fühlten sich Harry´s Hände auf irgendeiner Art taub an.

„Das ist nur für den Fall, Potter, dass du glaubst mich mit den Zauberstäben deiner Eltern bedrohen zu müssen. Es handelt sich um einen Magieblocker. Oder hast du gedacht, ich wüsste nicht, dass sie sich in deinem Koffer befinden ?"

Harry starrte Snape ungläubig an, bis dieser ein lautes, nach einem Lachen klingendes Miauen von sich gab.

So also, war er hier herein gekommen, dachte Harry plötzlich. Snape war ebenfalls ein Animagus und ohne Zweifel auch ein illegaler, wie die Rumtreiber auch.

Da sich Harry nun dieser Chance zur Flucht beraubt sah, sank sein Optimismus allerdings erheblich und so begann er rasch all seine Sachen in den Koffer zu werfen. Danach verschloss er ihn und versuchte ihn leise in Richtung Tür zu wuchten. Schließlich sollten Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon nicht wach werden. Wer weiß, was Snape dann mit ihnen machen würde ?

Während Harry sich mit dem Koffer abplagte, beobachtete ihn Snape mit Argusaugen, wie er es schon früher im Unterricht getan hatte.

„Sag mal Potter", flüsterte Snape plötzlich voller Sarkasmus,

„Bei Merlin, wie bin ich je auf den Gedanken gekommen, dich mit deinem Vater zu vergleichen ? James Potter mag zwar ein arrogantes, verzogenes Reichensöhnchen gewesen sein. Doch selbst er war so clever, seinen Koffer schon in unserem zweiten Jahr so zu verzaubern, dass er ihn auf zwei Fingern balancieren konnte."

Harry warf Snape einen vor Hass strotzenden Blick zu. Wie konnte er es nur wagen, jetzt hier auch noch über seinen Vater herzuziehen. Einen Mann, dessen Tod ebenfalls auf sein Konto ging.

Bevor es aber wieder zu einem Wortgefecht zwischen den Beiden kommen konnte, hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab auf den Koffer gerichtet und ihn geschrumpft. Dann befahl er Harry ihn aufzuheben und drängte den Jungen in Richtung Tür. Danach ging es die Treppe hinab und vor das Haus.

Dort angekommen, holte Snape einen alten Lederhandschuh aus seinem zerrissenen Umhang und murmelte leise „Portus". Der Handschuh leuchtete kurz blau auf und Harry wusste, dass es sich nun um einen Portschlüssel handelte.

„Zeit zu gehen, Potter. Wir müssen noch was zu Ende bringen. Ich hab es jemandem schwören müssen. Und damit wir dabei ungestört sind..." Snape drehte sich kurz um und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Himmel.

„Morsmordre"

Als nächsten spürte Harry, wie es hinter seinem Bauchnabel zog und das letzte, was er sah, war das Dunkle Mal, welches nun über dem Haus seiner Verwandten schwebte.

Z z Z z Z z Z

Als Harry wieder bei Sinnes war, spürte er zuerst, wie die kalte Nachtluft seinen Körper umhüllte. Sie waren also nicht in einem Gebäude gelandet und dies verhieß ja eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht.

„Da lang", fauchte Snape und stieß Harry mit seinem Zauberstab in die Seite. Dann drängte er ihn durch mehrere Büsche und vorbei an einigen Tannen, die unangenehm ihre Nadeln in Harry´s Gesicht bohrten. Schließlich erreichten sie eine kleine Lichtung und Harry, der bis dahin nur ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen gehabt hatte, bekam nun wirklich etwas Angst.

Denn inmitten der Lichtung brannte ein Feuer über ihm schwebte ein riesiger Kessel, der bei Harry eine der schlimmsten Erinnerungen wieder hervor brachte. Der Gryffindor war so auf den dampfenden Kessel fixiert und zitterte, dass er andere Begebenheiten oder Personen in seiner Nähe gar nicht mehr richtig wahrnahm.

Doch es gab hier noch mindestens eine weiter Person. Sie lag neben dem Feuer und wimmerte vor sich hin. Wer es war, konnte Harry nicht erkennen. Denn der Körper war vollständig in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Harry allerdings kam einfach nicht vom Kessel los und seine Angst stieg noch mehr.

Was hatte Snape nur vor ? Wer war die Person in diesem Umhang und was erwartete ihn selbst ? All diese Fragen brannten in Harry´s Kopf und erst Snape, der vor Harry´s Augen plötzlich eine kleine Phiole aus dem Umhang zog und sie an den Mund führte, riss den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry starrte überrascht auf das kleine Glasgefäß und erschrak. Denn es war Felix Felices, der Glückstrank, den Harry selbst im letzten Jahr von Professor Slugborn geschenkt bekommen hatte. Und da Snape ihn trank, bedeutete es, dass er Etwas vorhatte, was alle seine Kraft brauchte und nicht schief gehen durfte.

Dann sah Harry kurz zum Kessel und wieder zurück. Snape begann wie irre zu grinsen und ging an Harry´s Koffer, den er längst wieder vergrößert hatte. Er öffnete ihn und nahm zu Harry´s Überraschung das kleine grüne Glas mit dem Pulver, das Harry nicht kannte heraus.

„Ah, da ist es." Stöhnte Snape zufrieden und trat an den Kessel heran. Dann zerriss die schwarze Banderole und Snape schüttete den Inhalt des Glases in den grünlich schimmernden Trank.

„Siehst du das, Potter, Knochen des Vaters."

Harry erinnerte sich an die Nacht, als Voldemord wieder auferstanden war. Genau den selben Satz hatte Wurmschwanz damals verwendet. Und wenn Harry jetzt schon geschockt, dann entfuhr ihm im nächsten Moment ein Schrei des Entsetzens. Denn Snape war plötzlich hinter dem Kessel verschwunden und als er wieder hervor trat, hielt er etwas rotgolden schimmerndes in seiner Hand. Es war ein Phönix. Es war Fawks, wie Harry schwach erkannte. Doch der Vogel schien völlig ruhig und kraftlos zu sein. Nicht mal ein Pieps kaum aus dem Schnabel des Tieres und so wie Fawks aussah, hatte ihn Harry nur einmal gesehen. Und zwar damals in Dumbledore´s Büro, kurz bevor er vor seinen überraschten Augen in Flammen aufgegangen war.

„Du Bastard, du Mörder", schrie Harry, doch Snape zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Sein Blick schien der Welt entrückt und nur noch ein Ziel, der Tod von Harry Potter, schien noch vor seinem Geiste zu zählen. Snape hob den Phönix über den Kessel und schrie,

„Vermächtnis und Kräfte der Alten."

Dann versank der Körper von Fawks ohne Widerstand im nun blau leuchtenden Gebräu des Todes. Snape schien zufrieden und schob seinen Ärmel nach oben. Sofort erkannte Harry das dunkle Mal an Snape´s Unterarm und der Schwarzhaarige sah, wie der Irre mit einem Messer in die Tätowierung stach. Dann hielt er den Arm über den Kessel und das fast schwarze Blut tropfte in die Flüssigkeit.

Harry schrie laut auf, das seine Narbe anfing zu brennen und verpasste somit die Worte, die Snape sprach. Allerdings konnte man dabei auch nicht von Sprechen reden, denn Snape schrie ebenfalls vor Schmerz. Als sich der Todesser aber wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte und nun seine Wunde verband, überkam Harry ein Gefühl der Übelkeit.

Denn auch wenn Harry den Satz, welchen Snape bei der Opferung von Fawks gesagte, nicht so recht verstanden hatte. So wusste er aus seiner Erinnerung vom Friedhof, dass noch eine wichtige Zutat für den Trank fehlte, bevor man den eigentlich Geist hinzu gab... das Fleisch des Dieners, so es überhaupt von einem Untergebenen sein musste.

Harry sah Snape mit entsetzten Augen an und dieser meinte nur, „Es wird Zeit Potter, dass wir es zu Ende bringen. Zieh dich aus und mach schnell. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass all die Mühe und Opfer vergebens waren, oder ?"

Völlig geschockt und ohne in der Lage zu sein, sich überhaupt bewegen zu können, stand Harry vor Snape und dem Kessel. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen schienen wahr zu werden. Nicht nur, dass er heute hier sterben würde. Nein, er müsste sein Leben dafür geben, damit jemand anderes, einer seiner Feinde, wieder auferstehen konnte. Wer es sein würde, das war egal. Harry war wie versteinert.

Snape hingegen schien es an Skrupeln zu mangeln. Dies hatte er in der letzten Zeit schon so oft gezeigt. Außerdem schien es ihm plötzlich nicht mehr schnell genug zu gehen und deshalb erhob er seinen Zauberstab.

„Diffindo", bellte er und Harry´s Sachen fielen in Fetzen von seinem Körper. Dann plötzlich folgte ein „Wingardium leviosa" und der Körper des völlig erstarrten Schwarzhaarigen schwebte langsam über den Kessel mit der brodelnden Flüssigkeit.

Harry kam wieder zu Sinnen, als er die Hitze des Feuers spürte und begann wie wild zu strampeln und zu schreien. Doch es half nichts. Der Kessel kam näher und näher und Snape schien seinen Verstand immer mehr zu verlieren. Dann lachte er noch mal kurz auf und rief mit kalter Stimme,

„Wir sehen uns in der Hölle, Potter".

Letztendlich hob Snape den Schwebezauber mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes auf und Harry´s Körper fiel mit einem Klatschen in die kochende Flüssigkeit. Das nächste, was Harry spürte, waren Schmerzen, die so glaubte er, noch nie ein Mensch ertragen musste. Seine Haut brannte und jeder Versuch an die Oberfläche des Trankes, und damit an die lebensrettende Luft, zu kommen schien von einer unsichtbaren Macht verhindert zu werden. Harry war am Ertrinken und jeder Schwall dieser abscheulichen Flüssigkeit, der seine Kehle hinablief, brannte wie Feuer. Dann plötzlich spürte Harry, wie ihn etwas berührte.

Panisch blickte er sich in der Trübe des Trankes um und erkannte den undeutlichen Körper von Fawks. Panisch griff er danach und klammerte sich fest, wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Strohhalm. Doch bevor Harry den nächsten Gedanken fassen konnte, begann der Phönixkörper zu glühen, verwandelte sich in einen riesigen Feuerball und Harry schrie so laut, dass es mit Sicherheit auf dem ganzen Erdball zu hören war.

Das Letzte an was Harry denken konnte, waren seine Freunde. Er sah Ron, Ginny und Hermine. Danach wurde es dunkel und der Körper des Jungen, der lebt, ging ebenfalls in Flammen und einer riesigen Explosion auf.


	4. Kapitel 4

Also gut, weil ihr es seid und es eh gerade wie aus Eimern schifft. Hier das neue Cap.

Und um die Frage zu beantworten, ob diese Story auch wieder so lang wird. Da hab ich keine Ahnung. Zumahl ich dieses Mal ja nicht mal so richtig weiß, worauf sie hinaus läuft. Bei SdG war mir wenigstens das Ziel, sprich die Schlacht so halb wegs klar, doch hier, wir werden sehen ..

So, genug gequatscht ... viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Mr. Figgs

* * *

Kapitel 4 

Stille, Stille und ein weißer Schimmer umgaben Harry, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Aber war es das auch... sein Bewusstsein?

Harry dachte immer, man könnte so etwas nur haben, wenn man auch lebt. Doch nach all den Schmerzen, den Qualen und dem, was er in den letzten Sekunden erlebt hatte, war dies ja wohl das Unwahrscheinlichste.

Harry wollte aber auch das Positive sehen, es hieß ja schließlich „_ich denke, also bin ich_", und startete deshalb einen Versuch, sich zu bewegen. Dieser aber war nicht sonderbar erfolgreich, denn das Weiße, was ihn umgab stellte sich doch als sehr solide heraus. Dann plötzlich begann die Wand, welche Harry umgab, sich zu bewegen und als Harry wieder einigermaßen Ruhe und Gleichgewicht fand, fühlte es sich an, als stände er Kopf. Was war nun schon wieder hier los ? Und was war das plötzlich für ein helles Licht, das durch eine Art winzigen Spalt in der Wand zu ihm vordrang.

Dann war da dieser leise Gesang. Eine fremde Melodie, die Harry beruhigte und doch irgendwie vertraut vorkam. Im gleichen Moment traf Harry die Erkenntnis. Es war ein Phönix, ein Phönix der so lieblich trillerte, dass es Harry warm ums Herz wurde und sein Bestreben aus diesem engen Raum heraus zu kommen immer weiter verstärkte.

Das Nächste was Harry dann spürte, war ein bunter Wirbel, der ihn erfasste und als seine Sinne wieder klar wurden, schaute er in die goldenen Augen eines der schönsten und ungewöhnlichsten Geschöpfe der Welt... in die, eines weißen Phönix.

Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch aus seinem Mund, oder vielmehr Schnabel, kam nur ein leises Krächzen. Harry erschrak und versuchte an sich herunter zu schauen. Doch dort wo er seinen Körper und seine Beine vermutete, fand er nur ein glitschiges Federbüschel, bedeckt von einigen Fragmenten eben jeder weißen Hülle, die ihn bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch umschlossen hatte. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten ? War er Tod und als Phönix wiedergeboren ?

Bevor sich Harry aber diesen Fragen hingeben konnte, ertönte neben ihm ein anderes Krächzen. Vorsichtig blickte sich Harry um und sein Blick traf auf ein weiteres Phönixküken. Dieses kleine Geschöpf schaute unbeholfen aus seiner Schale und doch kam es Harry so vor, als kannte er diese leuchtenden goldenen Augen von irgendwo her.

Das Nächste was Harry danach mitbekam war, dass ein weiterer Phönix aus der Luft auftauchte. Dieses Tier war allerdings der ganze Gegensatz zu dem, was er kannte. Es war rabenschwarz und nur seine Form und die leicht silbernen Schwanzfedern verrieten, dass es zur gleichen Rasse gehörte. In seinem Schnabel hielt der Phönix etwas, das einer toten Echse sehr ähnelte und bevor Harry sich abwenden konnte, hatte man ihm auch schon ein Stück vom schuppigen Schwanze in den Schnabel gesteckt.

Mehr aus einem Reflex heraus, versuchte Harry das rohe Fleisch wieder hervor zu würgen. Doch eine Stimme tief in seinem Innersten hinderte ihn daran und er verschluckte letztendlich das Stückchen lebensspendende Nahrung. Dann war der andere kleine Vogel dran und als auch er gefüttert war, machten sich die beiden Elterntiere über den blutigen Rest der Echse her.

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit und schaute sich ein wenig um. Oder war er es gar nicht selbst ? Alles kam Harry so unwirklich vor. Und was seinen Gedanken betraf, da hatte er nicht wirklich Einfluss darauf. Wo er sich allerdings befand, dass erkannte der Gryffindor sehr schnell. Denn solche schroffen Felsen, der Geruch nach Asche und Schwefel, dies alles gab es seines Wissens nach nur an bestimmten Orten auf der Welt.

Harry, oder vielmehr das Nest mit den beiden Phönixküken, befand sich im Innersten eines Vulkans. Um so erstaunlicher war es für Harry, dass ihm die Hitze, welche tief aus dem Krater unter ihnen aufstieg, nichts ausmachte.

Dann plötzlich, und ab hier war sich Harry nun vollständig sicher, dass es eher eine Erinnerung war, in der er sich befand, bewegte sich der kleine Phönix auf den Rand des Nestes zu. Unbeholfen, aber stetig, kroch er immer näher in Richtung Abgrund. Dann plötzlich gab es eine kleine Eruption und Harry spürte, wie er fiel.

Bevor er aber aufschlug, erfasste Harry erneut diese bunter Strudel und das Nächste, was Harry erblickt, war eine blühende, grüne Landschaft, die unter seinem Körper hinwegglitt. Harry, oder besser der Phönix flog und ein Gefühl der Freiheit umspülte sein Herz.

Es war, als würde jede Last von seinen Schultern genommen werden und Harry genoss den Wind, der durch seine Federn strich. Weg waren die Gedanken an Voldemord oder Snape. Weg war der unangenehme Druck, den die Presse und alle anderen, die auf seine Narbe starrten, verursachte.

Harry war einfach er selbst, er war frei.

Nach einigen Minuten, oder auch Stunden des Fluges, fragte sich der Gryffindor aber, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Denn unter ihm raste die Landschaft nur so dahin. Man sah keine Straßen, keine Städte oder sonst irgendwas, das an andere Menschen erinnert. Lediglich größere Herden von Tieren, die aber von hier aus nicht all zu gut zu erkennen waren, tauchten unter ihnen auf.

Dann war da plötzlich wieder dieser Strudel und als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er sich einer gewaltigen Schlacht gegenüber. Einer Schlacht, die aber schon Hunderte von Jahre zurückliegen musste. Denn hier kämpften Ritter in eisernen Rüstungen gegen Bauern mit ihren Ackerwerkzeugen. Es war ein einzigstes Gemetzel.

Harry spürte eine Welle des Zorns und des Unverständnisses durch seinen Körper jagen, bevor ihn der Strudel erneut erfasst und ihn in die nächste Erinnerung fallen ließ. Diese wurde dann allerdings die schmerzhafteste für Harry. Denn dieses Mal flog er nicht mehr über die Weiten der englischen Inseln. Nein dieses Mal lag er gefesselt auf dem Boden und sein rechter Arm -oder vielmehr sein Flügel- bereitete ihm eine höllische Qual.

Er musste gebrochen sein, so wie er sich vom Rest des Körper abstellte und jede Bewegung ließ Harry innerlich aufschreien. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend schaute Harry sich um. Er befand sich in einem schäbigen Raum mit nur einem kleinen Tisch, einem Schrank und einem, mehr als nur vom Zusammenbrechen bedrohtem Bett.

In diesem Bett lag jemand und Harry versuchte zu erkennen, wer es war. Vorsichtig hob der Phönix seinen Kopf und man erkannte den Körper eines Mädchens, oder besser, einer jungen Frau. Sie schien zu schlafen, doch ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, musste sie vor ihrem Eintritt ins Reich der Träume geweint haben. Und wenn man dann noch ihre Kleidung genauer betrachtete, dann merkte man sofort, dass sie auf gar keinem Fall hier her gehört. Denn das Gewand, welches ihren Körper zierte, war aus rotem Samt und dies war etwas, dass sich doch sehr mit dem derzeitigen Ambiente dieses Raumes biss.

Und noch etwas bemerkte Harry an der jungen Frau, mit ihrem engelsgleichen Gesicht und den schwarzen Haaren. Es war ihr Bauch, der hervorstach und was Harry vermuten ließ, dass sie im höchsten Grade schwanger war. Bevor sich der Gryffindor aber weitere Gedanken über sie machen konnte, wurde die Tür zum Zimmer aufgestoßen und ein völlig verwahrloster Mann, mit kaputten Stiefeln, einem dichten Bart und extrem wütenden Augen kam herein gestürmt.

„Wie können sie es wagen ? Mich zu verfolgen...", fluchte und machte einen gehetzten Eindruck, „... ich werde sie es büßen lassen. Sie, und den Rest ihrer Familie."

Harry sah den Mann entsetzt an und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Dann bemerkte er das rostige, alte Messer in der Hand des Fremde und den mörderischen Blick, den er plötzlich bekam. Harry ahnte, was er vor hatte und kreischte immer lauter, als sich die Klinge in Richtung des Bauches, des Mädchens bewegte.

„Halt die Klappe, du irrer Vogel. Du verrätst uns noch." Schrie der Fremde und Harry wurde noch lauter. Daraufhin ließ der Mann von dem Mädchen ab und kam auf den Phönix zu. Er riss das Tier, welches nun vor Schmerzen schrie, hoch und seine dreckigen Hände legten sich um den Hals des Vogels. Dann drückte er zu und Harry spürte, wie er erstickte. Das Letzte was der Gryffindor dann noch sah, war ein Feuerball und das schmerzverzogene Gesicht des Fremden.

Seine Schreie an sich drangen gar nicht mehr an Harry´s Ohren vor. Denn erneut hatte ihn der bunte Wirbel erfasst. Und von nun an lief alles sehr schnell vor Harry´s Augen ab. Er sah ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels und erlebte die Geburt, seine eigene Geburt, noch mal bei vollem Bewusstsein. Es musste einfach so gewesen sein, auch wenn ihm die Menschen, wie zu Beispiel die Amme, die ihn hielt, in keinerlei Weise bekannt vorkamen. Außerdem passte die Einrichtung des Zimmers nicht zu seinen bisherigen, wenigen Erinnerungen. Dann war da plötzlich dieses Symbol über seinem Kopf und langsam verschwand alles in einer tiefen Dunkelheit.

* * *

Was war nur geschehen ? Alles brannte, jede einzelne Faser seiner Haut schien in Flammen zu stehen und nur an manchen Stellen glaubte Harry eine leichte Kühle wahrzunehmen. Ansonsten war er von Dunkelheit umgeben und keiner seiner Muskeln schien auf ihn hören zu wollen. 

Dann tauchten da Stimmen aus dem Hintergrund auf. Stimmen, die ihm irgendwie vertraut vorkamen und die sein schmerzendes Gehirn versuchte einzuordnen. Aber um sich einfach Gewissheit zu verschaffen, indem er die Augen öffnete, dazu fehlte Harry in diesem Moment der Mut und auch die Kraft.

Außerdem schien sein Körper wirklich nicht in der Lage zu sein, sich zu bewegen. Und alles, was Harry anhand von Gefühlen und dem räumlichen Abschätzen der Ursprünge der Stimmen sagen konnte war, dass er auf dem Bauch lag, die Arme seitlich abgespreizt und sein Gesicht in ein Kissen gebettet, welches in der Mitte offen schien. Harry kam sich vor wie auf einem Massagetisch. Jedenfalls dachte er dies, wenn er sich an diese Medizinsendung erinnerte, welche bei seinem Gespräch mit Tante Petunia im Hintergrund lief.

Letztendlich erkannte Harry die beiden Stimmen. Wobei eine von ihnen seinen Magen sich leicht verkrampfen lies. Es waren Molly Weasley und ihre jüngste Tochter Ginny. Sie beide flüsterten, obwohl Mrs. Weasley mit jedem Wort einen Tick lauter wurde.

„ ... Ginny, ich habe nein gesagt..."

„Aber Mum, ich will doch nur helfen."

„Das ist sehr löblich von dir, meine Tochter. Doch dies hier werde ich allein erledigen."

„Aber Hermine durfte dir helfen", warf Ginny ein und Harry sah vor seinem geistigen Auge förmlich, wie sie einen Flunsch zog.

„Hermine hat sich aber auch nur um seine Hände und Arme gekümmert." Erwiderte Mrs. Weasley erklärend.

„Ja aber Mum, ich verstehe dich nicht. Ich meine, ich bin mit sechs Brüdern aufgewachsen." Versuchte Ginny es erneut.

„Harry aber nicht mit sechs Schwestern und damit raus mit dir."

Harry versuchte immer noch den Sinn dieser Unterhaltung zu verstehen, hörte wie jemand langsam zur Tür schlurfte und diese nach sich, etwas lauter als gewöhnlich, zuwarf. Was sollte das eben, dachte Harry und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie sämtliches Blut sich in seinen Gesichtadern sammelte.

Denn Mrs. Weasley hatte in einem Ruck die Decke über Harry´s Oberkörper weggezogen, murmelte etwas davon, was dieses Monster Harry alles angetan hatte und machte sich nun daran, den Rest der Decke auch noch vom unteren Teil des Körpers des Jungen zu entfernen. Harry wusste nicht was mehr brannte. Die Wunden auf seiner Haut oder die Verlegenheit, welche sich nun von seinem großen Zehn bis hin zur letzten Haarspitze zog.

Dann hörte er, wie Mrs. Weasley sich einen Stuhl heran schob und vorsichtig begann zuerst Harry´s Schultern, dann den Rücken und schließlich, das was Harry fast zum Sterben brachte, seine Pobacken mit etwas einzustreichen,was sofort eine wohltuende Kühle auf seinen Körper legte. Dann spürte Harry, wie Ron´s Mum sanft über Harry´s Kopf fuhr und der Schwarzhaarige erschrak.

Denn so direkt hatte er noch nie etwas an seiner Kopfhaut gefühlt. Harry spürte die Wärme von Mrs. Weasley Hand so intensiv, dass es dafür nur eine Erklärung gab... nichts hielt sie davon ab. Und Mollys Satz, „_Alles wird gut und es wächst ja nach_" bestätigte Harry´s Vermutung, dass er bei seinem Überlebenskampf im Kessel und dem Feuer von Fawks, so ziemlich sämtliche Haare eingebüßt haben muss.

Dann hört Harry noch wie Molly etwas von zwei bis drei Tagen, die er zur Heilung der schlimmsten Wunden brauchte, sagte und er wurde wieder ohnmächtig.


	5. Kapitel 5

Und weiter geht´s. Also viel Spaß mit diesem Cap.

Ach, und was Baba angeht. An Unsterblichkeit habe ich nicht mal im Traume gedacht. Außerdem würde ich persönlich nicht unbedingt von Hilfe sprechen, wenn mich einer kochen will. ( grins)

Na denn, leset und gebet es mir,

euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 5

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte. Oder ob alles bisher nur ein Traum gewesen war. Doch er spürte jetzt eindeutig, dass ihmjemand über den Rücken streichelte, dabei leise weinte und schließlich seine Hand auf Harry´s Kopf ruhen ließ.

„Wer war dieser Jemand nur ?" fragte sich Harry, zumal ihm seine Berührungen ein Gefühl des unendlichen Glückes bereiteten. Angestrengt versuchte Harry etwas mehr zu erkennen. Doch sein Körper schien sich nicht bewegen zu wollen. Nicht einmal die Augen gehorchten ihm und so konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige nur auf seine anderen Sinne verlassen.

Vom Gehör her war die Person eindeutig weiblich, dies verriet das Schluchzen und außerdem fing Harry´s Nase einen sehr angenehmen Geruch auf. Es duftete leicht nach Mandeln und Rosen. Ohne Zweifel war es ein Parfüm und Harry überlegte stark, ob er es nicht schon einmal gerochen hatte. Irgendetwas tief in ihm sagte nämlich, dass der Geruch gar nicht all zu neu war.

Dann aber bewegte sich die mysteriöse Person in Richtung Tür und verschwand dahinter. Allerdings vergaß sie in ihrer Eile den Raum richtig zu verschließen und somit konnte Harry hören, was im Nebenraum, oder besser im Flur, so alles gesprochen wurde. Als erstes erkannte Harry die Stimme seines besten Freundes, Ron.

„Guten Morgen Tonks und auch dir einen guten Morgen Hermine." Sagte der Rotschopf und Harry horchte noch gespannter zu.

„Guten Morgen Ron", erwiderten die beiden jungen Damen und mussten sich im nächsten Moment Ron´s genervten Worten stellen.

„Sagt mal, müssen denn alle Frauen hier im Haus ständig weinen ? Ich meine, es geht ihm doch besser ? Ist das nicht eher ein Grund für euch, mal zu lächeln ?"

„Sag mal spinnst du, Ron ? Wie kann man nur so unsensibel sein ? Er ist dein bester Freund und du verschwindest jeden Abend zu Parvati, um mit ihr rumzuknutschen."

Hermine hörte sich so an, als wollte sie sich schon längst mal Luft machen und Harry schmunzelte.

„Hör zu Hermine, Harry ist mein bester Freund und ich sehe jeden Tag nach ihm. Madame Pomfrey hat aber auch eindeutig gesagt, er braucht noch mindestens einen Tag, bevor wir den Erstarrungszauber von ihm nehmen können. Also lass mir ein wenig Freiraum für Parvati und mich."

Harry hörte, wie seine beste Freundin scharf die Luft einzog und er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie zusätzlich ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Bevor der Lockenkopf aber etwas sagen konnte, schnitt ihr Ron das Wort ab.

„Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass Harry was dagegen hätte. Denn du weißt, dass er es hasst, wenn alle nur um ihn besorgt sind. Und noch eins, meine liebe Hermine. Es waren Mum, Madame Pomfrey und meine unsensible Wenigkeit, die ihm mit all den Salben geholfen haben, bis ihr hier eingetroffen seid. Also sag mir nicht, ich lasse ihn im Stich."

Es folgte eine kurze Stille, in der sich niemand zu bewegen schien. Dann hörte Harry, wie eine andere Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand in mit einem leisen „Schsch" in den Flur trat. Diese Person schien aber bei Ron wieder etwas auszulösen und der Rothaarige stöhnte laut auf.

„Oh man, bitte nicht du auch noch, Mum. Reicht es denn nicht, wenn mir hier Ginny, Hermine und sogar Tonks heulend über den Weg laufen ? Ihr solltet euch freuen, dass es ihm besser geht. Und dass wir, wenn er erwacht, ihm ermutigend zulächeln können."

Harry wusste nicht so recht, wie er die Ansprache seines besten Freundes verstehen sollte. Allerdings hörte er die Mädchen leise „Ja, hast ja recht" sagen und wie sich die einzelnen Personen langsam entfernten.

Im gleichen Moment fragte sich Harry aber auch, ob sich die Person, welche noch vor wenigen Minuten bei ihm gewesen war, nicht auch unter ihnen befunden hatte. Wen also hatte Ron als erstes angesprochen ? Mit einem unguten Gefühl versuchte sich Harry zu erinnern. Und als er die Worte Revue passieren ließ, erschrak er ein wenig. Wie passte Tonks nun plötzlich hier herein ? War sie es gewesen ? Wenn ja,... oh Gott, das durfte nicht sein. Es würde Remus das Herz brechen.

Bevor Harry sich aber weitere Gedanken machen konnte, hörte er, wie die Tür zu seinem Raum aufging, jemand leise herein trat und danach den Raum wieder verschloss. Wer besuchte ihn nun schon wieder ? Langsam verfluchte Harry seinen Zustand. Wenn er doch wenigstens die Augen öffnen konnte.

Kaum hatte der Schwarzhaarige diesen Gedanken zuende gebracht, kribbelte es unter seinen Lidern. Harry überlegt, ob es das war, was er dachte oder hoffte und ganz langsam schaffte er es, seine Augen zu öffnen.

Was er dabei allerdings als erstes erblickte, verursachte im nächsten Moment sofort eine Träne, die lautlos zu Boden fiel. Denn unter sich, auf dem Boden liebevoll angeordnet befanden sich eine rote Decke und darauf ein Bild von ihm, Ron und Hermine. Umrahmt wurde das Ganze von mehreren weiße Lilien.

Harry wurde es warm ums Herz und ein Gefühl des Glückes, welches nur mit wirklich guten Freunden zu erreichen war, breitete sich in ihm aus.

Dann aber, für Harry, der seinen Besucher völlig vergessen hatte, total überraschend, wurde die Decke und das Bild zur Seite gezogen. An ihrer Stelle tauchte ein grinsender und mit Sommersprossen und roten Haaren verzierter Kopf auf.

„Hey Harry, endlich wach ?" Fragte Ron und schob sich, auf dem Rücken liegend, langsam vollständig ins Blickfeld seines Freundes.

„Hey Ron", lächelte Harry zurück und musterte den Rothaarigen, der sofort weiterfragte.

„Und, wie geht es dir ?"

Harry antwortete darauf, „Es geht, obwohl ich mich nicht bewegen kann und es an manchen Stellen noch ziemlich stark brennt."

„Das wird schon wieder, glaub mir Harry. Poppy würde ihren Lieblingspatienten doch nie im Stich lassen."

Daraufhin mussten beide lachen. Wobei Harry leicht das Gesicht verzog, denn seine Haut spannte ein wenig. Um Ron aber nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen, weswegen er vielleicht die Schulschwester alarmieren würde, sagte er in einem lehrerhaften Ton.

„So so, mein Guter, dein bester Freund liegt hier und wird gequält. Und du schleichst dich zu alltäglichen Knutschereien hinaus."

Harry konnte sehen, wie Ron rot anlief und versuchte, sich zu entschuldigen. Dies brachte Harry nur noch mehr dazu, zu lachen.

„Ist ja schon gut Ron. Ich freue mich doch für dich und außerdem hattest du völlig recht. Ein fröhliches Gesicht deinerseits, hilft mir mehr als ein durch Tränen blutunterlaufenes."

Ron sah seinen Freund erleichtert an und Harry spürte förmlich, wie dem Rothaarigen ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Dummerweise konnte er aber nicht widerstehen und sagte,

„Allerdings war es eben lustig mit anzusehen, wie deine Gesichtsfarbe, bei der Erwähnung von Parvati, nach und nach jede einzelne Sommersprosse geschluckt hat."

Ron starrte kurz perplex, grinste dann aber und meinte,

„Als wenn du dies sehen könntest, Harry. Ich bin ja eigentlich schon froh, dass du mich überhaupt erkennst."

„Wieso sollte ich dich nicht erkennen, Ron ?" Fragte Harry leicht überrascht. Sein Freund lachte aber nur lauter.

„Na weil du doch ohne Brille, das Sehvermögen einer Blindschleiche hast, Harry"

„Was meinst du ?" Fragte Harry nun leicht irritiert.

„Na deine Brille, Harry, sie liegt da drüben auf dem Tisch."

Nach diesem Satz des Rothaarigen weiteten sich Harry´s Augen und er starrte seinen besten Freund an.

„Harry, was ist los ? Stimmt was nicht ? Sag doch was ?" Ron wurde leicht panisch, doch Harry hielt ihn davon ab, einfach aufzuspringen und Hilfe zu holen.

„Ich verstehe es zwar nicht Ron. Aber ich kann dich sehr deutlich erkennen. Deine Augen, jedes einzelne Haar und sogar die kleine Spinne, die gerade versucht in dein linkes Ohr zu krabbeln."

„WAS ? SPINNE ?"

Ron schlug wie wild um sich und versuchte das Tier weg zu jagen. Dabei überhörte er allerdings das Lachen seines Freundes und erst wenige Sekunden später verstand er, dass Harry ihn nur aufgezogen hatte. Der Rotschopf legte sich wieder unter Harry und bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, der Rache versprach.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis man wieder zu Harry´s Genesung kam und der Schwarzhaarige war froh, dass sein Freund scheinbar verstand, dass er über das Erlebte vorerst nicht reden wollte. Harry wüsste auch nicht, wo er anfangen sollte und musste erst einmal selbst sondieren, was nun real und was Traum gewesen war. Deshalb fragte Harry vorsichtig an Ron gewandt.

„Du Ron, sei ehrlich, wie schlimm sehe ich aus. Ich meine zu wissen, dass mein Kopf nun eher einer glänzenden Billardkugel gleicht, aber mehr auch nicht."

Ron sah seinen Freund langsam von Kopf bis Fuße an und meinte dann lächelnd.

„Also Harry, im Großen und Ganzen heilen die Wunden sehr gut und wenn ich Madame Pomfrey richtig verstanden habe, dann werden sich auch deine Haare regenerieren. Das kann aber eine Weile dauern. Doch sieh es mal positiv, Harry. Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind... ich meine, du gehst doch wieder nach Hogwarts ?" Fragte Ron leicht unsicher dazwischen.

Harry schien eine Weile zu überlegen, nickte dann aber kaum sichtbar. Wo sonst sollte er denn hin ? Außerdem war ihm klar geworden, dass es für seine Jagd nach den Horkruxen doch ein wenig mehr Wissen bedurfte. Wissen, welches ihm höchstwahrscheinlich nur Hogwarts geben konnte. Ron atmete erleichtert durch und fuhr dann mit seiner Rede fort.

„... Also, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, dann liegen uns sicher die Mädchen zu Füßen. Schließlich sind wir Siebentklässler und Harry denk dran, viele sagen, er wirkt größer, wenn er sich nicht im Wald versteckt."

Die nächste Bewegung, die Harry mit seinem geschundenen Körper schaffte war, sich mörderisch zu verschlucken. Er hustete und sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen an.

„Wie kommst du... denn... gerade jetzt auf diese blöde Idee..." Fragte Harry immer noch nach Luft ringend. Woraufhin Ron ihn verwundert ansah.

„Jetzt sag nur Harry, du hast nicht gemerkt, dass das einzigste, was deinen Körper berührt, dieses Kissen hier um deinen Kopf ist."

Harry blickte nur stur geradeaus. Dies gab Ron seine Antwort und er begann zu erklären.

„Siehst du Harry, als wir dich gefunden haben. Da lagst zu kurz vor dem Garpunkt in diesem ungestürzten Kessel. Moony, sorry Professor Lupin, hat dich heraus gezogen und wir sind hier her, in den Grimmaultplatz appariert."

Harry zuckte bei diesem Namen zusammen und hatte nun auch endlich die Antwort darauf, wo er sich befand. Er blickte Ron an und hörte weiter zu.

„Als wir hier ankamen, war Poppy schon da und hat sich sofort um dich gekümmert. Sie hat die Verbrühungen und Verbrennungen versorgt und dich in einen Starrezustand versetzt. Ja, eigentlich solltest du nicht mal in der Lage sein, deine Augen zu öffnen. Doch das ist ja nun egal. Fest steht aber, du bis derzeit vollkommen nackt, liegst völlig steif wie ein Kreuz im Raum und schwebst gut einen Meter über dem Boden."

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Nein, er wollte es sich nicht einmal vorstellen und der Gedanke an seine letzte Begegnung mit Mrs. Weasley ließ ihm das Blut in den Kopf schießen.

„Ja, aber die Decke... ich meine, ich hab doch gespürt, wie deine Mum..."

„Nein Harry, nicht mal die Decke berührt deine Haut. Sie besteht aus Acrumantulaseide und ist verzaubert. Dadurch schwebt sie wenige Zentimeter über dir und was du gespürt hast, war höchstens der Luftzug, als Mum sie weggenommen hat. Poppy wollte nämlich unter keinen Umständen, dass du irgendwelche drückenden Stellen hast. Sie meint, es muss unbedingt Luft an deinen Körper, damit sich die Heilung beschleunigt. Aber keine Angst, Harry, die Decke ist so lang, dass sie fast bis zum Boden reicht und niemand, der nicht wie ich hier unter die liegt, sehen kann, was mal auf eine mögliche Freundin des großen Harry Potter zukommt."

Harry sah seinen besten Freund mit funkelnden Augen an und meinte sarkastisch,

„Danke Ron, dass ihr mir meine Würde in Ehren gehalten habt."

Dann begann auch er zu lachen und fragte den Rothaarigen, wie es denn nun um ihn und Parvati stand. Ron grinste und hob beide Daumen hoch. Ihre Eltern schienen sehr viel von ihm zu halten. Etwas, das durch die Berichte über ihr Abenteuer im Ministerium noch verstärkt wurde. Und wenn man den Zwilling mal von Lavender Brown wegbekam, dann konnte man auch die wahre Parvati sehen.

Nach einigen Minuten fragte Harry seinen Freund allerdings nach Remus Lupin und wo er sei. Ron wurde dabei plötzlich etwas unsicher und schaute nicht mehr direkt in Harry´s Gesicht. Dieser bekam ein ungutes Gefühl und fragte mit aufkommender Panik,

„Ron, was ist mit ihm ? Ist er verletzt ?"

Der Rothaarige schüttelte vehement den Kopf und versicherte seinem Freund, dass mit dem Werwolf alles in Ordnung sei. Erkönne nur halt heute nicht zu Harry, da er etwas erledigen muss.

Als Harry allerdings nachhakte, wo er denn nun genau sei, verkrampfte sich Ron noch mehr. Scheinbar versuchte er sich zu entscheiden, ob er Harry die Information geben konnte. Der Schwarzhaarige kannte seinen Freund aber lange genug und schaffte es schließlich Ron zur Antwort zu bewegen. Eine Antwort, die er aber nie und nimmer erwartet hätte.

Ron atmete noch mal tief durch und sagte dann immer leiser werdend,

„Remus ist zu einer Beisetzung... er is... au... Sna. Beerdigung..."

„Was ?" Fragte Harry noch mal nach und Ron wiederholte.

„Remus ist auf der Beerdigung von Severus Snape."

Das nächste „Was ?" von Harry erklang schließlich im ganzen Haus und so dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis die Tür zum Raum aufgerissen wurde, mehrere Personen herein stürmten und nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen hatten.

Nämlich einen rasend vor Wut zitternden Harry Potter unter Kontrolle zu bringen...

TBC


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

„Ron, was ist hier los ?" Rief Mrs. Weasley mit einem Anfall von Furcht in ihrer Stimme und half ihrem Sohn unter Harry hervor.

Der Rothaarige erzählte schnell, was geschehen war und machte ein schuldiges Gesicht. Er hätte wissen müssen, wie sein Freund reagieren würde. Schließlich war es Snape gewesen, der ihm dies hier alles angetan hatte. So sah es dann auch Ron´s Mum und sie bedachte den Rothaarigen mit einem strafenden Blick.

Danach galt es aber erst einmal Harry unter Kontrolle zu bringen, denn irgendwie schien der Junge solche Energien zu entwickeln, dass man befürchten musste, der Starrezauber würde jeden Moment überwunden sein.

Harry auf der anderen Seite schrie in den Raum. Seine Augen waren starr und er wusste nicht, was mehr weh tat. Dieser Name Snape an sich. Die Tatsache, dass Remus Lupin scheinbar zu diesem Verräter hielt. Oder, dass dieser Verräter tot war und man ihn, Harry, um seine Rache gebracht hatte.

Immer wüstere Bezeichnungen schrie der Schwarzhaarige in den Raum und Ginny und Hermine, beide den anderen gefolgt, weinten bitterlich, als sie ihren Freund so sahen. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und versuchte sich aufzubäumen. Vereinzelt waren sogar manche Narben wieder aufgebrochen und Blut begann zu laufen. Aber keiner wusste so recht, wie er mit dem Jungen umzugehen hatte. Molly war kurz davor einen verzweifelten „Stupor" abzufeuern, doch ihre Hand wollte nicht gehorchen.

Letztendlich tauchte dann endlich Madame Pomfrey im Zimmer auf. Und als sie ihren Patienten und seinen Zustand sah, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihn zwei drei Mal durch die Luft peitschen. Die dadurch hervorgerufenen laut, knallenden Geräusche schienen zu Harry durchzudringen und er stockte kurz. Dann trat die alte Heilerin an Harry heran und schrie zur Verwunderung aller Anwesenden ebenfalls.

„Harry James Potter, du wirst dich augenblicklich beruhigen, hinlegen und mit dieser versuchten Selbstverstümmelung aufhören. Hast du mich verstanden ?"

Der Schwarzhaarige blieb von einer auf die andere Sekunde still und sein Körper entspannte sich. Dann aber hörte man leises Schluchzen und wie Harry immer wieder einen Namen rief,... Remus.

Ron starrte geschockt auf seinen Freund. Dann zu Hermine und seiner Schwester. Schließlich war auch er den Tränen nah, denn dies hatte der Rothaarige nicht gewollt. Bevor er aber so richtig zu weinen begann, rannte Ron aus dem Zimmer und dabei fast seinen früheren Lehrer um.

Remus stand in der Tür und schaute sich verwirrt um. Was war hier geschehen ? Als dann aber Harry seinen Namen schluchzte, rannte der Werwolf zu ihm hin und zog den Jungen fest in seine Arme. Etwas, dass bei Poppy ein sehr tiefes Lufteinziehen verursachte. Schließlich galt es Wunden zu heilen und derartige Berührungen konnten dem nur entgegenwirken.

Remus war dies aber egal. Hier galt es dem Sohn seines besten Freundes zu helfen und das bei Wunden, die man von außen nicht sehen konnte. Die einzigste, die dies zu verstehen schien, war Mrs. Weasley. Sie bedeutete allen anderen sich leise zurück zu ziehen und Harry mit Remus und Madame Pomfrey allein zu lassen. Außerdem wollte sie sich um ihren Sohn kümmern, denn Ron sah nämlich ebenfalls so aus, als bräuchte er ein wenig Beistand.

Remus hielt Harry ganz fest und strich ihm über den Rücken. Daraufhin schluchzte der Junge noch lauter und der Werwolf flüsterte leise,

„Ist ja schon gut, Harry. Ich bin ja hier."

Sofort spürte er wie Harry sich regelrecht an ihn klammerte und mit erstickter Stimme fragte,

„Warum ? Warum du, Remus ? Dieses... dies... Monster... es wollte mich... tö... töten... so wie Dumble..."

Remus begann nur langsam zu verstehen, was Harry meinte und strich ihm erneut über den Rücken. Dann drückte er Harry fest an sich und sagte mit einigen Tränen in den Augen,

„Wir haben es ihm geschworen, Harry. Wir haben es Dumbledore geschworen."

Dies ließ den schwarzhaarigen Jungen plötzlich stocken. Er drückte Remus von sich weg und fragte mit entsetztem Gesicht.

„Geschworen ? Warum ? Wann ?"

Harry konnte, nein er wollte es nicht begreifen. Dieser Mann war ein Mörder, ein Todesser, und doch wurde er behandelt, als wäre er ein rechtschaffender Mensch gewesen. Harrys Blut begann wieder zu rasen und eine gewisse Wut gegenüber Remus und sogar Dumbledore baute sich in ihm auf.

Remus, als letzter der Rumtreiber und Mann, der wahrscheinlich am besten verstand, was gerade in Harry vorging, sah den Jungen vor sich an und sagte leise.

„Es war vor etwa drei Monaten, Harry, als Dumbledore uns zu einem Meeting rief. Snape war an diesem Abend nicht dabei, denn Voldemords hatte ihn zu sich gerufen. Und in diesem Meeting forderte uns Dumbledore auf, einen Eid zu leisten der besagte, dass jeder Mann und jede Frau, die dem Orden des Phönix angehört, eine schwere Last zu tragen hat. Und dass wir, egal wie sich ein Mitglied im Verlaufe dieses verwirrenden Krieges entscheidet, es bei seinem Tode zum dem wird, was er bei seiner Geburt war... ein Mensch."

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch Remus hob nur leicht die Hand.

„Ich weiß Harry, du wirst es vielleicht nicht verstehen. Aber ich denke, Dumbledore hatte in gewisser Weise recht. Snape mag sein Mörder gewesen sein. Doch irgendwas an Dumbledore´s Rede damals, sagte mir, dass der alte Zauberer vielleicht mehr wusste, als wir alle zusammen. Deshalb ließ er es uns schwören und Harry glaub mir, ich habe Dumbledore zu viel zu verdanken, als dass ich diesen Wunsch nicht respektieren würde. Wir haben Snape in aller Stille, in seinem Garten in Spinner´s End, begraben. Ebenso wie den jungen Draco Malfoy."

„Malfoy ?" rief Harry überrascht und Remus schien ein leicht trauriges Gesicht zu machen.

„Ja Harry, auch Draco ist tot. Sie sind beide in der Nacht umgekommen, als Snape versuchte dich zu töten. Scheinbar ist das Feuer um und in deinem Kessel außer Kontrolle geraten. Es muss alles wahnsinnig schnell gegangen sein und sie sind beide bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt. Lediglich die Zauberstäbe und ihre Koffer mit einer Menge persönlicher Dinge haben den Brand mehr oder weniger unbeschadet überstanden. Mein Gott Harry, wir brauchten drei der erfahrendsten Auroren und eine Vielzahl von Gesichtsrekonstruktionszaubern, um ihre Identität eindeutig feststellen zu können."

„Koffer ?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja Harry, Koffer", sagte Remus. „Und einen illegalen Portschlüssel, der nach einer Untersuchung des Ministeriums, das Ziel Brasilien angab. Scheinbar wollten beide verschwinden, als sie mit dir fertig waren. Doch so wie es aussieht, wurde daraus nichts mehr. Du hast sie aufgehalten und wir sollten sie von nun an in Frieden Ruhen lassen. Glaub mir, Dumbledore würde Ähnliches wollen."

Harry sah den älteren Zauberer mit großen Augen an und beruhigte sich langsam. Schließlich hatte er ja doch irgendwie seine Rache gehabt und der Gedanke daran, dass sein Mentor es ebenfalls wie Remus sehen würde, machte ihm die Entscheidung ein wenig leichter. Snape war also tot und Dumbledore gerächt.

Mit diesen Gedanken umarmte Harry den Werwolf noch mal ganz fest und plötzlich wurden ihm seine Wunden wieder bewusst. Ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr seinem Mund und nun hatte Madame Pomfrey ihre große Stunde. Sie stauchte Harry nach allen Regeln der Kunst zusammen und war auch nicht gerade zimperlich beim Versorgen der Wunden. Remus hatte fast schon ein wenig Mitleid mit Harry, half der alten Heilerin aber so gut es ging.

Eine halbe Stunde später schwebte Harry dann wieder friedlich einen Meter über dem Boden und dieses Mal ging Poppy ganz auf Nummer sicher. Sie verstärkte den Starrezauber und verabreichte ihrem Patienten zusätzlich noch einen leicht überdosierten Schlaftrank. Außerdem waren sie und Molly die einzigsten Personen, die von nun an Zutritt zu Harry´s Raum hatten und das für die nächsten drei Tage. Denn solange würde die Genesung nach dem heutigen Durcheinander noch mindestens dauern. Danach galt für Harry alles langsam anzugehen und mit Hilfe seiner Freunde ins Leben zurück zu finden. Denn dann galt es die inneren Wunden zu heilen.

* * *

Molly Weasley führte ihr Tochter und deren beste Freundin aus dem Zimmer. Beide Mädchen weinten bitterlich und liefen, kaum das der Raum hinter ihnen lag, in ihr Zimmer hoch. Molly hielt sie auch gar nicht erst zurück. Sie wusste, dass Ginny und Hermine stark waren und sich gegenseitig halfen. Nein, Mollys Sorge galt im Moment eher einer anderen Person, ihrem jüngsten Sohn... Ron.

Noch nie hatte sie ihn so aufgelöst gesehen. Klar hatte der Rotschopf früher auch mal geweint. Doch dieses Mal schien es Ron wirklich ans Herz zu gehen, dass sein bester Freund, kurz nachdem er eh schon so viel durchgemacht hatte, seinetwegen litt.

Molly trat an Rons Zimmertür heran und klopfte leise. Ein etwas lauteres Schluchzen, was wohl auch „ja" hätte bedeuten können, erklang und Mrs. Weasley ging hinein. Ron lag auf seinem Bett und hatte ein Kissen fest an sein Gesicht gedrückt. Dunkle Flecken verrieten aber, dass er schon eine Weile weinte und so fragte Molly.

„Ron, ist alles Ok ?"

„Nein", sagte der Rothaarige mit erstickter Stimme. „Es ist meine Schuld, meine... dass er so daliegt."

Molly wusste, dass wenn sie jetzt sagen würde, dass es nicht an dem sei, Ron nur um einiges lauter zurück schreien würde, dass dies nicht stimmt. Deshalb setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und strich ihrem Sohn über den Kopf.

„In gewisser Weise ja, mein Lieber. Doch sie es doch auch mal anders, Ron. Harry ist dein Freund und hat ein Recht auf die Wahrheit. Und auch wenn diese manchmal weh tut, so ist es doch das, was wirkliche Freundschaft ausmacht."

Der Rotschopf hob seinen Kopf an und schaute leicht ungläubig aus seinen von Tränen geröteten Augen.

„Echt ?", fragte seine leicht erstickte Stimme und Molly lächelte ihren Sohn an.

„Natürlich Ron und glaub mir, Remus ist jetzt bei ihm und wird Harry schon helfen und ihm alles erklären. Wie es unser kleiner Held allerdings aufnimmt, dass hängt dann ganz von ihm ab. Doch ich denke, Harry ist stark genug und wird sich schnell beruhigen."

Diese Wort schienen bei Ron eine ganze LKW-Ladung Steine vom Herzen fallen zu lassen und er richtete sich leicht auf seinem Bett auf. Molly nutzte dies und zog ihren Sohn in eine ihrer knochenbrechenden Umarmungen und strich sanft über seinen Rücken. Dann verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem Grinsen und sie meinte.

„Das nächste Mal aber, mein kleines Unsensibelchen, hoffe ich jedoch, dass dein Timing für solch eine unangenehme Nachricht, ein wenig besser ist. Ansonsten bringt dich zumindest Poppy nämlich eigenhändig um."

Ron zuckte zurück und sah seine Mutter entgeistert an. Molly lachte los und kam dann dazu, sich eine Strafe für Ron´s bulldozerhaftes Mitgefühl einfallen zu lassen. Sie bestand dann letztendlich aus der Aufgabe, den Tisch fürs Mittagessen zu decken und Ron, der kurz leicht schockiert war, machte sich überraschenderweise sehr schnell daran, sie zu erledigen.

* * *

Das nächste Mal, dass Harry wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war genau zwei Tage später und der Schwarzhaarige spürte sofort, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Er lag nämlich nicht mehr mit dem Gesicht nach unten und jemand machte sich an seiner Brust zu schaffen.

Vielleicht war es ja diese geheimnisvolle, weiblich Person von letztens. Aber andererseits vermisste Harry heute den lieblichen Geruch von damals. Nein, heute roch es eher nach Seife und Desinfektionsmittel. Harry öffnet also leicht enttäuscht die Augen und schaute in das Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey. Die alte Heilerin war gerade dabei Harry´s Schlafanzugoberteil zuzuknöpfen und lächelte ihren Patienten an.

„Na, Mr. Potter, sind wir endlich zurück ins Leben gekommen ?" Fragte sie in ihrer heilertypischen Art und Harry konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu lächeln.

„Aber natürlich Madame Pomfrey, es wäre ja sonst ein Negativpunkt in ihrer Akte, den sie nie wieder wegbekämen."

Poppy schaute den vor sich liegenden Jungen mit einem scharfen Blick an und merkte bald, dass Harry es eher als Scherz gemeint hatte. Da sich ihrer Augen aber nicht entspannten, wusste Harry, dass da irgendwann noch mal eine Rache kam und er beschloss, sich in Zukunft ein wenig vorzusehen.

Einige Minuten später war Poppy dann mit ihren Untersuchungen und dem Herrichten des Zimmers fertig. Harry beobachtete sie dabei und war insgeheim froh, dass er, als er so an sich herunter sah, noch geschlafen hatte, als ihn die alte Hexe den Rest des Schlafanzuges angezogen haben muss. Allerdings fühlte sich der Stoff auf seiner Haut wie eine schwere, kratzende Decke und so machte der Schwarzhaarige eine Menge Anstalten, um nicht all zu oft damit in Berührung zu kommen.

„Das vergeht bald, Mr. Potter. Doch wenn man bedenkt, dass ihrer Haut fast gekocht und völlig enthaart war. Dann haben sie es noch relativ gut getroffen. Ich hatte schon andere Patienten, die konnten bei ihren Verbrennungen nicht mal die sie umgebende Luft an ihre Haut lassen."

Harry schaute die alte Heilerin mit großen Augen an und Poppy meinte, dass er noch mal eine Menge Glück gehabt hat. Dann ging sie plötzlich zur Tür und mit dem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie die Sperrzauber verschwinden. Danach betraten Molly und Remus, gefolgt von Ron und den beiden Mädchen das Zimmer.

Sie alle strahlten im Gesicht und kamen rasch an Harry heran getreten. Zwei Minuten später folgten dann auch Mr. Weasley und Tonks. Beide ließen ein großes Bett ins Zimmer schweben und stellten es vor Harry ab. Der Schwarzhaarige beachtete es aber kaum, sondern sein Blick war an Sirius Cousine kleben geblieben. Vorsichtig versuchte Harry nach dem Parfum zu riechen und wurde von einem auf den anderen Moment immer verwirrter.

Denn der Duft kam scheinbar aus allen Richtungen. Er roch ihn auch bei Ginny, dann bei Hermine und zu seinem Entsetzten auch bei Mrs. Weasley. Letztendlich gab Harry seine Bemühungen auf und tat es als eine Nachwirkung des tiefen Schlafes ab. Er sah langsam in die Runde und lächelte allen anderen zu.

Harry´s Besucher hingegen schienen von seiner Aktion etwas verunsichert und die Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht wie üblich auf ihn stürzen konnten, um Harry zu umarmen, ließ vor allem die Damen etwas zögernd von einem Bein aufs andere tretend dastehen.

Letztendlich war es dann Mr. Weasley, der die Regie übernahm und Poppy, Remus und Tonks aufforderte, sich auf Harry zu konzentrieren. Sie alle zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und während sich Poppy und Remus um Harry selbst kümmerten, ließen Arthur und Tonks das mitgebrachte Bett unter den Schwarzhaarigen gleiten. Dann setzten die beiden anderen Harry vorsichtig ab und zum ersten Male, seit gut drei Wochen, lag der Junge, der lebt wieder auf festem Untergrund.

Danach kam er, der Mutterinstinkt, bei Molly und sie fragte mit besorgter Stimme, ob Harry Hunger hätte, ob die Kissen weich genug seien, oder ob sie irgendwas für Harry tun könne. Als dann auch noch Harry´s Magen plötzlich laut in den Raum schrie, sah man vom eigentlichen Familienoberhaupt der Weasleys nur noch einen Kondensstreifen.

Arthur und die anderen grinsten. Jedoch nicht ohne selber einige Fragen auf den Lippen zu haben. Harry hatte aber in dem Moment, da sein Körper aus der Starre und der Schwebe gerissen wurde, ein ganz anderes Problem. Eines, dass bei all den erwartungsvollen Gesichtern vor ihm, eher einen roten Kopf verursachte, als dass er es hier ansprechen konnte.

Einzig Ron schien den immer verlegener werdenden Blick richtig zu deuten und nickte in Richtung einer kleinen Tür zu seiner Rechten. Harry nickte leicht zurück und sein Freund verstand. Ron drehte sich zu Madame Pomfrey und fragte,

„Poppy, kann Harry schon aufstehen ?"

Alle sahen den Rothaarigen mit entsetzten Augen an. Denn bisher hatten eigentlich nur die Lehrer Hogwarts, oder vielleicht Molly Weasley, die alte Heilerin so genannt. Doch da diese in einem eher freundlicherem Tone, als erwartet, „Ja" sagte, blieb es erst einmal bei dieser Verwunderung.

Ron allerdings war über diese Antwort sehr erleichtert und begann plötzlich alle mit fester Stimme aus dem Raum zu schicken. Ginny und Hermine protestierten sofort los. Doch als ihr Freund sagte, dass Harry das Folgende nur ohne sie meistern könne, verstanden sie und gingen mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Zimmer.

Kaum waren sie allein, half Ron Harry auf die Beine und geleitete ihn vorsichtigen Schrittes ins Bad. Das nächste was Harry dann spürte, war das Gefühl einer Erleichterung, die nur jemand verstand, der wusste, wie es ist, kurz vorm Zerbersten zu stehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war dann Frühstück angesagt und alle aßen in der großen Küche des Grimmaultplatzes 12. In der Mitte der Tafel und auf einem weichen Sessel saß Harry, umringt von seinen Freunden. Sie alle feierten regelrecht, die Genesung des Jungen, auch wenn keiner etwas von geschehenen Dingen ansprach. Harry war ihnen dafür sehr dankbar und starrte gedankenverloren in die Tasse in seinen Händen.

Er betrachtete das kleine Spiegelbild, wie schon zuvor im Bad und eine kleine Träne tropfte in den grünlich schimmernden Tee. Hermine, die sich neben ihm befand, legte ihren Arm vorsichtig um seine Schulter und flüsterte ihrem besten Freund ins Ohr.

„Harry, glaub mir, alles wird gut. Du wirst schon bald wieder wie früher aussehen und kannst immer zu mir kommen. Das selbe gilt für Ron und jeden anderen hier im Raum. Wir mögen und lieben dich, egal wie du aussiehst."

Harry sah ihr in die rehbraunen Augen und lächelte. Hermine wusste irgendwie immer, was er dachte und wie sie ihn wieder hoch holen konnte. Er sagte leise „danke" und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Etwas, das bei der klügsten Hexe Hogwarts einen mehr als nur deutlichen Rotschimmer verursachte.

Den Rest des Frühstücks sprachen die Mitglieder des Phönixordens über ihr weiteres Vorgehen und dass man auf jedem Fall nicht einfach sang und klanglos verschwinden durfte. Harry stimmte dem zu, obwohl er sich an den weiteren Gesprächen nicht weiter beteiligte. Nein seine Gedanken waren schon wieder in einer Erinnerung, bis sein Blick auf ein Lebewesen fiel, dass zitternd in der Ecke des Raumes stand und schlimmer aussah als zu seinen schrecklichsten Zeiten. Und dieses Wesen war... Dobby.


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7 

Jeder im Raum bemerkte sofort, dass etwas mit Harry nicht stimmte. Und als sie seinem starren und entsetzten Blicke folgten, bemerkten alle den kleinen, mehr als nur heruntergekommen aussehenden Hauselfen.

„Dobby... was ist denn mit dir passiert ?" Fragte Harry geschockt und versuchte aufzustehen.

Madame Pomfrey warf dem Schwarzhaarigen aber einen strengen Blick zu und hielt ihn damit auf. Dobby nutzte diesen Moment und rannte auf Harry zu. Kurz vor dem Tisch warf er sich der Länge lang hin und begann laut und für viele Ohren sehr schmerzvoll, zu heulen.

„Es tut mir... leid... Meister. Dobby ist es nicht wert... zu... leeben, Harry Potter... Sir"

Harry sah den kleinen Kerl vor sich mit geweiteten Augen an. Was war denn geschehen, dass sein Freund, und Harry sah Dobby als einen solchen an, so verzweifelt zu sein schien ? Der kleine Elf nahm das Stillschweigen des Schwarzhaarigen scheinbar fälschlicherweise als eine Art Wut auf und schluchzte noch mehr.

„Bitte... Meister Harry Potter Sir... Dobby hat es nicht gewollt... nicht gewollt..."

Immer mehr Tränen kullerten aus den tennisballgroßen Augen und das dreckige Tuch, welches Dobby heute um seine Hüften hatte, schaffte es gar nicht mehr, sie alle aufzunehmen.

Schließlich hatte Harry sich ein wenig gefasst und sah sich fragend unter seinen Freunden um. Diese schienen allerdings ein wenig befangen zu sein und Harry musste mehrfach in Richtung Ron oder Remus fragen, bis sie anfingen unverständliche Sätze in Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen zu werfen.

Harry fing verschiedene Worte, wie „alte Gesetzte" und „bis ans Lebensende" auf. Doch so wirklich verstehen, konnte er das nicht. Dann fiel Harry´s Blick auf Hermine, die in solchen Sachen eigentlich immer eine Artwort hatte. Aber dies schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Nein, Hermines Blick war fast genauso voller Entsetzen, wie das von Dobby, der immer noch weinend am Boden lag.

Nun reichte es Harry, und egal ob Poppy ihn nachher wieder einsperren würde, er ging zu Dobby und kniete sich hin. Danach strich er seinem Freund sanft über den Rücken. Doch dies schien den kleinen Kerl nur noch stärker erschaudern zu lassen.

„Dobby, was ist los ?" Fragte er leise, doch der Elf schien nur unverständliche Worte in die Gegend zu brabbeln. Schließlich wurde es Harry zu bunt und er fuhr, sehr zur Überraschung aller, Dobby laut an.

„Das reicht Dobby, steh endlich auf und stell dich gerade vor mich. Ich möchte erfahren, was mit dir los ist."

Wenn Harry jetzt gedacht hätte, Dobby würde nur noch mehr weinen, dann ließ ihn die Reaktion des kleinen Hauselfen zusammen zucken. Denn Dobby sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, stellte sich wie beim Militär kerzengerade hin und wollte anfangen zu sprechen.

Doch ein lautes Aufstöhnen und der tödliche Blick von Hermine an Harry, lenkten ihn davon ab. Harry wurde von Moment zu Moment verwirrter und die Tatsache, das Dobby sich wie sein Diener verhielt, bestärkte den Schwarzhaarigen nur noch mehr in seiner Verwirrung. Schließlich aber hörte der Gryffindor leise die Worte des Hauselfen in seinen Ohren und seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„Meister Harry Potter Sir, ich habe es nicht gewollt... nicht mit Absicht gemacht. Aber der böse Elf... er hat sie beleidigt und gesagt, dass sie sterben... und dass Kreacher dann endlich den wahren Erben dienen kann."

Harry verstand noch immer nicht so recht, doch auf die Idee nach Kreacher, dieser verräterischen Kreatur, zu rufen. Darauf kam Harry auch nicht.

„... Und dann hat Kreacher, böser Kreacher gesagt, dass er geht und Dobby wollte ihn aufhalten. Und Kreacher hat sich gewehrt, hat Meister Harry Potter Sir beleidigt und da hat Dobby seine... Beherrschung verloren und ... hat ... hat niederträchtigen Kreacher mit eigenen Händen erwürgt..."

Harry sah Dobby mit schockierten Augen an und realisierte nur sehr langsam, was man ihm eben mitgeteilt hatte. Kreacher, der alte hauself der Blacks, war also tot. Doch wieso war dann Dobby so verzweifelt und benahm sich wie ein Sklave. Ihm musste doch klar sein, dass keiner den Verräter wirklich vermissen würde.

Zu Harry´s Hilfe kam Hermine, die den fragenden Blick des Schwarzhaarigen richtig zu deuten schien. Sie kam zu Harry herüber und fragte leise.

„Du weißt es nicht, nicht wahr, Harry ?"

„Was ?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige etwas unsicher.

„Na, dass Dobby nun dir gehört. Es ist ihr Gesetz, eines das mir persönlich doch sehr weh tut und es besagt, dass sollte ein freier Hauself einen anderen, an eine Familie gebundenen, Vertreter seiner Art absichtlich töten, dann muss er dessen Platz einnehmen. Sein Leben und seine Freiheit gehört dann dem Besitzer des getöteten Elfen."

Harry sah überrascht in die Runde und dann in die rehbraunen Augen von Hermine.

„Ja aber wieso hat er dann solche Angst. Dobby weiß doch, dass ich ihn ohne zu zögern freilas..."

„Nein Harry...", unterbrach ihn Hermine sofort wieder energisch. „ sein Leben, verstehst du, nicht seine Arbeitskraft, gehört dir. Dobby kommt durch diese Tat erst wieder durch seinen Tod frei."

Harry blickte nun entsetzt zwischen dem Lockenkopf und dem kleinen Elfen hin und her. Dann kniete er sich leicht mühsam hinab und hob den schluchzenden Elf hoch. Harry sah tief in die gelben Augen seines kleinen Freundes und sagte,

„Dobby, hab keine Angst. Niemand wird dir etwas antun und ich bin dein Freund. Freunde halten sich keine Sklaven. Du magst jetzt an mich gebunden sein, doch bleibst in meinen Augen immer noch ein freier Elf und kannst tun und lassen, was du willst."

Dobby sah tief in die grünen Augen seines neuen Meisters und fragte mit weinerlicher Stimme,

„Dann... dann darf Dobby bei ihnen bleiben und Harry Potter Sir dienen ?"

Harry sah den Elfen mit seinen erwartungsvollen Augen an und antwortete mit leicht unwohler Stimme,

„Ja Dobby du bist von nun an mein treuer Diener und wirst jeden meiner Wünsche erfüllen."

Das nächste was der Gryffindor spürte waren die kräftigen kleinen Arme von Dobby, welche sich fest um sein rechtes Bein legten. Und den extrem spitzen Ellenbogen einer gewissen Hermine Granger, die sich bei ihm aufgrund des eben gesagten Satzes, in der Seite verewigte. Der Rest des Tisches musste daraufhin lauthals loslachen und übertönte dabei das Husten des Jungen, der lebt.

* * *

Die nächsten Tage verliefen sehr ruhig und Harry erholte sich in Anbetracht seiner Verletzungen sehr gut. Dies konnte man aber auch der Pflege von Molly Weasley zuschreiben, die ihn mit jedweder Art von Kraftfutter voll stopfte. Andererseits lag die gute Frau ja auch unter einem gewissen Termindruck, denn in der zweiten Augustwoche stand die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur an. Und zu dieser sollte Harry ebenso gesund sein, wie der Rest der Familie auch.

Es war dann schließlich Samstag, genau eine Woche nachdem Harry wieder erwacht war, als Professor Mc Gonnagal zusammen mit Remus im Grimauldplatz auftauchten und Harry baten, zu versuchen, einige Sachen vom Beginn seiner Ferien, zu erzählen.

Remus führte den Gryffindor dazu ins Wohnzimmer und nahm neben der derzeitigen Direktorin von Hogwarts platz. Harry folgte den beiden schweren Schrittes und fühlte sich am Anfang noch etwas unwohl, die Ereignisse dieser sehr schmerzvollen Nacht mit Snape wiederzugeben. Doch da er darauf bestanden hatte, dass Ron, Ginny und Hermine auch mit erfahren sollten, was geschehen war und vor allem der braune Lockenkopf Harry dabei half, die richtigen Worte zu finden, fiel es ihm nach den ersten Sätzen gar nicht mehr so schwer.

Nein, Harry spürte regelrecht, wie ihm eine Last von den Schultern genommen wurde. Und in dieser Stunde der Aufarbeitung wurde Harry auch klar, was er für gute Freunde hatte. Auch wenn einige von ihnen nun auch andere Interessen, außer dem großen Harry Potter, hatten. Namentlich waren dies Ron, dessen Hals von Tag zu Tag immer mehr kleine Blutergüsse bekam. Und Ginny, die es scheinbar wirklich geschafft hatte, mit ihm abzuschließen. Denn der Rotschopf war kaum noch im Haus zu sehen und kam mit nicht weniger Anzeichen freudig-stürmischer Liebesbekundungen jeden Abend heim.

Was nun Hermine anging ? Da wusste Harry nicht so recht. Sie schien die ganze Sache etwa anders zu verarbeiten. Kaum sprach Harry´s beste Freundin noch über die Schule und dies trotzdem Harry sich entschieden hatte, weiter nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Nein, der braune Lockenkopf schien immer öfter in Gedanken zu schwelgen und etwas bedrückte sie. Aber Harry wusste nicht so recht, ob er Hermine darauf ansprechen sollte oder nicht.

Etwas Ablenkung bekam sie dann aber scheinbar, nachdem Harry etwas mehr über die Horkruxen verriet und sich Hermine regelrecht in die überaus beachtliche Bibliothek der Familie Black stürzte.

Gegen Ende Juli dann, es war zwei Tage vor seinem Geburtstag, geschah allerdings etwas, dass Harry´s und auch die Gefühle der anderen in Wallung brachte. Harry befand sich gerade mit den anderen am Frühstückstisch und der Schwarzhaarige – ja, man konnte ihn in Anbetracht des leichten Haarflaums ansatzweise wieder so nennen – unterhielt sich mit seinem besten Freund über ein Thema, dass bisher nie irgendwie relevant gewesen war. Es ging ums Rasieren, da aus irgendeinem Grund Mutter Natur beschlossen hatte, dass Harry´s Haare ihre persönliche Rache an ihm sein sollen.

Sie wuchsen unaufhaltsam und entlockten Mr. Weasley, der ja nun am kompletten Gegenteil litt, jedes Mal wenn er Harry sah, ein neidisches Lächeln. Also, Harry und Ron sprachen gerade über mögliche Zauber, als die Posteulen eintrafen und den heutigen Tagespropheten, und auch den Klitterer, auf dem Tisch abluden.

Jeder versuchte als erster die Zeitung zu ergattern und Harry´s Blick fiel dabei auf einen kleinen Artikel, ganz weit unten auf der ersten Seite des Propheten. Er schnappte sich die Zeitung aus Remus Hand und las.

_**Schande über die Zaubererwelt**_

_**Ja, meine lieben Leser, ich bin bedrückt, empört und zutiefst verletzt, wenn ich hören muss, dass es Menschen, ja erwürdige Zauberer, unter uns gibt, die noch tiefer sinken können, als die ruchlosen Anhänger des Unsäglichen. Warum ? Ich werde es ihnen sagen.**_

_**Gestern Nacht, und im Schutze der Dunkelheit, sind unbekannte Zauberer gewaltsam auf einem Grundstück in Spinner´s End eingedrungen und haben zwei der dort neu angelegten Gräber geschändet. Die Särge wurden auf brutalste Weise aus dem Boden gerissen und danach in Brand gesteckt. Dann schmierten die Unbekannten, oder vielleicht auch nur eine einzelne Person, das Wort „Verräter" auf die Grabsteine und verschwand. Meine lieben Leser, ich persönlich finde dies verabscheuungswürdig.**_

_**Wer die dort begrabenen Verstorbenen waren, das können und würden wir ihnen nicht mitteilen. Doch wer auch immer dort lag, sie hatten ein Recht auf ihren Frieden und es ist wahrhaftig eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt, dass so etwas geschehen kann. **_

_**Nähere Angabe und was die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, die sich nun um eine neue Ruhestätte für die Opfer dieses Anschlages kümmern, dazu sagen, finden sie auf Seite fünfzehn.**_

Harry war gelinde gesagt entsetzt. Denn sofort als er den Ort gelesen hatte, wusste er, wer dort lag. Sein Blick ging zu Remus und auch sein älterer Freund schien immer blasser im Gesicht zu werden. Wer tat so was ? Diese Frage schienen sich alle am Tisch zu fragen und die wildesten Gerüchte kamen auf. Einige meinten, es waren Leute, die wussten, dass Snape dort lag und wollten ihn für seine Tat nicht ungeschoren davonkommen lassen. Doch dann fragte Ron, ob es nicht vielleicht Todesser gewesen waren.

Der ganze Tisch drehte sich zu ihm und der Rotschopf weitete seine Haarfarbe auf den Rest seines Gesichtes aus. Remus widersprach dem jüngsten Weasleysohn aber mit der Begründung, dass dann das Dunkle Mal am Himmel zu sehen gewesen wäre. Schließlich hätte Voldemord ja sein Zeichen setzen wollen.

Da sich aber keiner wirklich einen Reim drauf machen konnte und der Appetit sogar bei Ron verflogen war, beendeten die Bewohner des Grimmaultplatzes wenige Augenblicke später ihr Frühstück und gingen ihren täglichen Beschäftigungen nach.

Gegen drei Uhr, nachdem Harry seinen von Poppy angeordneten Mittagsschlaf absolvierte hatte, tauchten dann die Zwillinge auf. Und da sie eine Menge Kisten schleppten, denen man ihre Explosivität regelrecht ansah, hielt sich Harry auch nach einer kurzen, jedoch sehr herzlichen Begrüßung von ihnen fern.

Allerdings ahnte der Schwarzhaarige, dass es ohne Zweifel etwas mit seinem Geburtstag zutun haben musste. Denn Mrs. Weasley blieb ungewohnt gelassen und wuselte lieber in der Küche herum, als dass sie ihre beiden Söhne aufs strengste kontrollierte. Harry nutzte dies und schlich langsam die Treppe in den Keller hinab. Dort fand er dann auch den alten Trainingsraum, von dem ihm Sirius mal erzählt hatte und setzte sich, wenn auch sehr mühsam, auf das alte, hochgebockte Fahrrad.

Vorsichtig begann er zu strampeln und Wellen des Schmerzes jagten die Nervenbahnen vom Fuße an bis ins Gehirn hin hoch. Doch es nutzte nichts. Bisher konnte Harry allen ein wenig vormachen, doch die Schwächeanfälle, die ihn meist nach den für ihn langen Wegen vom und zum Essen, überkamen, mussten aufhören. So viel war sicher. Wie sollte er sonst jemals Voldemord bezwingen, wenn er schon beim aufs Klo gehen, vor Schmerzen winselte.

Harry trat weiter in die Pedalen, begann langsam zu schwitzen und bemerkte in seinem Eifer nicht, dass sich ihm jemand von hinten näherte. Diese Person stellte sich genau hinter den Schwarzhaarigen und leicht schwer atmenden Jungen, stemmte ihre Arme in die Seite und nur wenige Sekunden danach brach die Hölle im Keller des Grimmaultplatzes los.

Es war Hermine, die Harry gefolgt war und der es in der Seele weh tat, ihren Freund so zu sehen. Aber der Lockenkopf hatte auch Poppy´s Worte verstanden und da hieß es eindeutig Ruhe.

„Was glaubst du, was das hier wird, Harry Potter ? Reichen dir die Schmerzen der Narben noch nicht ? Willst du, dass sie wieder aufbrechen ?"

Harry, der neben seinem Training der Füße auch noch eine kleine Hantel in der Hand hatte, schreckte hoch und schleuderte das schwere Stück Metall von sich weg. Fast wäre es gegen den großen Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand geknallt. Doch Harry streckte seine Hand aus und schrie „Stop"

Dies war für die nächsten Minuten das Letzte Wort, was man im Raum hörte. Denn sowohl Harry als auch eine extrem überraschte Hermine schienen ihre Interpretation eines Goldfisches zu üben. Ihre Münder standen offen und die Augen waren fest auf einen Punkt gerichtet. Jener Punkt war die Hantel, welche mitten in ihrem rasanten Flug gestoppt und nun nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Spiegel schwebte.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen und in dem Moment, wo er auf seine ausgestreckte Hand starrte und nicht mehr zur Hantel schaute, schien die Magie auch schon verpufft zu sein. Mit einem lauten Scheppern schlug das Eisen auf den Holzfußboden und rollte danach noch einige Zentimeter zurück zu Harry.

„ Ha... Harry, was war das ?" Fragte Hermine leise und der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen. Immer noch blickte er auf seine Hand und wusste nicht so recht, was geschehen war.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, Hermine ?"

Der Lockenkopf hingegen änderte blitzschnell seinen Gesichtsausdruck, schaute Harry in der nächsten Sekunde mit einer Art Bewunderung an und fragte dann vorsichtig.

„Könn... Könnte dies stablose Magie gewesen sein, Harry ?"

„Stablos ?", fragte Harry ungläubig zurück und ihm wurde leicht mulmig bei dem Gedanken, dass es wieder etwas gab, dass nicht unbedingt zur Norm gehörte.

„Na ja, Harry, du weißt schon, Zaubern ohne Zauberstab, oder die Möglichkeit der Beherrschung eines Elements, all solche Sachen halt."

Harry blickte seine Freundin mit großen Augen an und überlegte, woher dies nun wieder kam. Hermine hingegen schien es mit einem Male in den Fingern zu jucken, um in einem Buch nachzuschlagen. Und als sie dies Harry auch vorschlug, stimmte der Schwarzhaarige sofort und mehr als nur aufmunternd schnell zu. Hermine ging los in Richtung Tür, stockte allerdings plötzlich in ihren Bewegungen und sie drehte sich an der Tür noch mal um.

„OH nein, Harry Potter, ich weiß ganz genau, was du eben vor hattest. Doch ich war noch nicht fertig mit dir, mein Lieber."

Hermine stemmte wieder ihre Hände in die Seite und schimpfte Harry aus, wie man es sonst nur bei Molly sah. Immer wieder kamen die Argumente, dass er dies seinem Körper noch nicht zumuten darf. Oder, dass er erst zu Kräften kommen muss.

Harry musste diese Tirade stoppen und ging deshalb ganz nah an Hermine heran. Dann zog er sie in seine Arme und versprach hoch und heilig, sofort etwas kürzer zu treten. Denn der Schwarzhaarige war nach der kurzen Zeit, hier unten im Trainingsraum, selbst zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er noch nicht soweit war.

Hermine, die nun in Harry´s Armen lag, begann zu schluchzen und Harry bekam urplötzlich ein sehr komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Alles begann zu kribbeln und kleine Feuer schienen seine Wirbelsäule nach oben zu wandern.

Hermine schien die Veränderung an Harry´s Verhalten zu bemerken und blickte auf. Sie sah in seine wunderbar grün leuchtenden Augen und verlor sich fast darin. Schließlich bewegte sich ihr Kopf immer weiter nach oben, während Harry nur starr zu ihre herab schaute.

Dann aber schob Harry Hermine plötzlich von sich, rannte in Richtung Tür und... voll dagegen.

Ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen, gefolgt von einem lauten Würgegeräusch erfüllten den Raum.

„Oh verdammt, Harry. Was ist mit dir ?" Fragte Hermine völlig panisch, nachdem ihr bester Freund erst wie blind gegen die Tür gerannt war und sich nun vor ihren Augen übergab.

„Meine Augen...", war en die einzigsten Worte, die der Schwarzhaarige hervorbrachte. Dann überkam ihn eine neue Welle und des Schmerzes, gepaart mit heftigen Schüttelfrösten. Harry sank auf seine Knien und Hermine öffnete schnell die Tür und schrie panisch nach Hilfe.

Diese kam dann auch in Form einer entsetzt und extrem besorgt wirkenden Molly Weasley und beide, sie und Hermine kümmerten sich um den Schwarzhaarigen. Molly rückte mit ihrem Zauberstab ein altes Sofa, welches im Raum stand, zurecht und Hermine half Harry sich darauf zu legen. Dann ließ sie das Erbrochene, welches mit seinem beißenden Geruch und der blutroten Farbe am Boden lag, verschwinden.

Harry hingegen wusste nicht so recht, was mit ihm geschah. Eben noch schaute er tief in die rehbraunen Augen seiner besten Freundin, dann kribbelte es am ganzen Körper und schließlich glaubte er zu verbrennen. Alles was danach folgte bekam Harry nur noch verschwommen wahr. Seine Augen schmerzten und sein Magen schien eine Aversion gegen das eigentlich so leckere Frühstück zu haben.

Jetzt lag er hier auf dem Sofa und hörte die leicht aus der Ferne erklingenden Stimmen von Hermine und Mrs. Weasley und wie sie sich besorgt um ihn herumwuselten. Vorsichtig versuchte Harry seine Augen zu öffnen, doch mit jedem Millimeter, wo das Licht in seine Augen eindringen konnte, brannten diese wie die Hölle. Was war nur geschehen ?

Molly und Hermine hingegen wussten nicht so recht, was sie tun konnten. Körperlich, so sagte es jedenfalls Molly´s Zauberstab, war Harry in Ordnung. Deshalb schickte sie Hermine kurz in den Salon, um Poppy zu kontaktieren und richtete dann ein wenig das Zimmer her. Schließlich wusste man ja nie, ob Harry bewegt werden konnte.

Hermine war kaum zwei Minuten weg, da bemerkte Mrs. Weasley, wie Harry versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen. Als sie aber sah, wie er sich dabei vor Schmerzen verkrampfte, sprach sie den Jungen, der wie ein Sohn für sie war, an.

„Harry, was ist los ? Sind es deine Augen ?"

„Ja, Mrs. Weasley, sie brennen wie die Hölle, wenn ich ins Licht schaue." Antwortete Harry schwach und Molly kam auf eine Idee. Sie sagte, Harry solle mal kurz warten und löschte das Licht im Raum. Glücklicherweise war dies hier ein Kellerraum und so musste sie nicht noch die Fenster verdunkeln.

„So Harry, als erstes nennst du mich von heute an Molly. Und dann kannst du es noch mal versuchen, deine Augen vorsichtig zu öffnen."

Harry, etwas überrascht über das erste Angebot sagte leise „danke" und machte sich dann aber daran, wenn auch mit ein wenig Furcht, die zweite Bitte von Rons Mum zu erfüllen. Ganz langsam bewegte er die Lider und stellte überrascht fest, dass es dieses Mal keinen Schmerz gab. Immer weiter öffnete er seine Augen und sie wurden dabei auch immer größer. Denn wo Harry jetzt vermutet hatte, nur wenige Schatten zu sehen, konnte er Molly´s Gesicht bis hin zu kleinsten Sorgenfalte erkennen.

Wie dies nun wieder möglich war, das wollte dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht in den Sinn. Er starrte Mrs. Weasley an, doch diese reagierte nicht. Sie schien nur in seine Richtung zu blicken und hatte einen wartenden Gesichtsausdruck. Harry fragte sich wieso. Bis ihm einfiel, dass es ja eigentlich stockdunkel hier im Raum war.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mrs. Wea... Molly" sagte Harry und war froh, dass die älterer Hexe jetzt nicht sah, wie rot er geworden war.

„Das ist schön zu hören Harry. Wir sollt... NEIN"

Molly brach mitten im Satz ab und rannte zur Tür, durch die Hermine, Poppy und jede Menge Licht herein kamen. Doch bevor sie das schwere Türblatt wieder zuwerfen konnte, rief Harry laut „Stop".

Sofort lagen alle Blicke auf ihm und sahen den Schwarzhaarigen verwundert an. Molly, weil er sie aufhielt und die beiden anderen, weil Harry schon wieder auf war.

„Lasst die Tür ruhig offen", sagte Harry mit erleichterter Stimme. „Es geht wieder und fragte mich nicht wieso, aber das Licht hat plötzlich wieder die normale Wirkung auf mich."

„Normale Wirkung ?", fragte Poppy überrascht und musterte zuerst den Jungen und dann den Raum. Scheinbar ahnte sie im folgenden Moment, was dies hier für ein Zimmer war und was hier unter abgegangen war. Sie bedachte Harry daraufhin mit einem strengen Blick und zog scharf die Luft ein.

„So, Mr. Potter, wir dachten also, meine Anweisungen müssten nicht eingehalten werden ?"

Harry blickte leicht beschämt zu Boden und war sich sicher, dass dies noch ein Nachspiel haben würde. Poppy allerdings interessierte es vielmehr, was Harry mir seinem Satz von eben gemeint hatte und fragte noch einmal nach dem Licht.

Harry erklärte ihr daraufhin, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war und Madame Pomfrey sah den Schwarzhaarigen plötzlich mit einem kaum zu definierenden, jedoch sehr skeptischen Blick an. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und ließ einige Analysezauber wirken. Danach verabreichte sie Harry noch einige Tränke und ermahnte ihn, vorsichtiger zu sein. Bevor sie aber wieder ging, sagte sie allerdings etwas, dass den Schwarzhaarigen mehr als nur überraschte.

„So Mr. Potter, eigentlich müsste ich sie für ihr ungebührliches Verhalten für weitere fünf Tage auf Eis legen. Doch da sie übermorgen volljährig werden und ich weiß, dass an ihrem Geburtstag eine Menge auf sie zukommt, erspare ich ihnen dies. Allerdings lege ich ihnen an Herz, mit ihren Verletzungen nicht zu flachs umzugehen und wenn sie schon mal in die Winkelgasse kommen. Das sie dann dort einen Studienfreund von mir besuchen. Er hat sich auf Augenleiden spezialisiert und könnte ihnen vielleicht helfen."

Harry schaute die alte Heilerin überrascht an und fragte leise, „Winkelgasse" ?

„Ähm ja, Harry...", meldete sich Molly zu Wort. „Du musst an deinem Geburtstag dorthin, um mit Gringotts deine Familienangelegenheiten klären."

„Familienangelegenheiten ?", fragte Harry weiter und bemerkte, dass Molly plötzlich einen leicht traurigen Gesichtsausdruck bekam. Scheinbar dachte sie, dass sie Harry verletzt hatte.

„Ähm na ja, das Testament deiner Eltern und so weiter. Ich glaube Remus wollte dich begleiten, wenn es soweit ist."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Harry und sah leicht bedrückt zu Boden. Doch schon im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie ihm jemand tröstend über den Rücken strich. Es war Hermine und sie sagte,

„Keine Sorge Harry, so schlimm wird es schon nicht. Und wenn du willst, dann helfen wir dir. Ich meine Ron, Ginny und mich."

Harry sah auf und ein leises „Danke" kam über seine Lippen. Dann drehte er sich zu Molly und unterbreitete ihr den Vorschlag, dass doch alle an seinem Geburtstag in die Winkelgasse gehen könnten. Dort könnte man ein wenig bummeln und anschließend würde er, Harry Potter, persönlich, die gesamte Familie Weasley und Remus und Tonks zum Essen einladen. Als kleines Dankeschön, wenn man es so nennen wollte.

Molly wollte protestieren. Doch dann versagte plötzlich ihre Stimme, als sie in Harry´s Augen sah. Sie strahlten mit einem Male förmlich vor Freude und diese wollte Molly ihm auf gar keinen Fall zerstören. Sie stimmte letztendlich zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Küche.

Auch Madame Pomfrey verabschiedete sich und so blieben nur Harry und Hermine zurück. Der Schwarzhaarige betrachtete seine Freundin aufmerksam und stellte sich ihr dann direkt gegenüber. Hermine schaute auf und wieder verloren sich ihre Blicke in seinen Augen.

„Hermine, ich möchte dir danken. Dir und auch Ron, wenn ich ihn sehe, für all das, was ihr für mich getan habt. Ich weiß, dass ohne Freunde wie euch... nein, ohne eine Freundin wie du, ich schon lange nicht mehr am Leben wäre."

Harry war nun ganz nahe an den Lockenkopf heran getreten und konnte tief in die rehbraunen Augen des Lockenkopfes blicken. Er sah das leichte Feuer in ihnen, die kaum sichtbaren Bewegungen der Iris und schließlich ...

„Oh verdammt", fluchte Harry laut, denn dieses Kribbeln war wieder da, dicht gefolgt vom Brennen. Dieses Male schaffte der Schwarzhaarige es allerdings bis ins Bad und über das große Telefon.

Hermine stand unterdes nur leicht zitternd im Trainingszimmer und eine kleine Tränen lief über ihr Gesicht...


	8. Kapitel 8

So, hier kommt auch schon das nächste Cap und ich hoffe es wird nicht zu langweilig. Allerdings muss ich euch heute um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten, da ich sonst sicht weiter mit der Story komme.

Also, da mein eigener HBP gerade eine Familientournee macht und ich selbst nicht nachlesen kann, sagt mir doch bitte, was mit Mr. Olliveander los ist. Ich meine gehört zu haben, dass er tot sei. Oder war dies in einer anderen Fanfic, die ich gelesen habe. Schließlich möchte ich Fehler vermeiden und wäre über einen Hinweis sehr dankbar.

Bis dahin viel Spass

Euer Mr. Figgs

* * *

Kapitel 8

Zwei Tage waren seit dem Vorfall vergangen. Zwei Tage in denen Harry und Hermine sich kaum sahen, da Hermine zu ihren Eltern gereist war, um ihre restlichen Sachen zu holen und um ihnen einen schönen Sommerurlaub zu wünschen. Sie wollte aber rechtzeitig zum seinem Geburtstag wieder da sein. Und so fühlte Harry eine gewisse Vorfreude auf diesen Tag. Er überlegte zwar, wieso das so war, doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Hermine ja die einzigste Person hier war, mit der er unbeschwert reden konnte.

Denn Ron war nun völlig in Parvati verschossen und Ginny, die einst so schüchterne Ginny, kam plötzlich aller zwei Tage mit einem anderen Jungen im Schlepptau an. Etwas, was Molly Weasley gar nicht gerne sah, vom Rest der Familie ganz zu schweigen. Ron´s Mum überlegte schon in den Fuchsbau zurück zu kehren, da dort nicht so viele Jungen in Ginny´s Alter herum liefen. Anders als dies hier in London der Fall war.

Es war nun der einunddreißigste Juli und gerade mal halb Sechs in der Früh, als Harry, der die letzte Nacht eh schlecht geschlafen hatte, oder vielmehr sehr spät eingeschlafen war, durch eine leise Stimme und ein leichtes Schütteln an seiner Schulter aus seinem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

Es war Remus, soviel erkannte der Schwarzhaarige im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, und er stand vor Harry ´s Bett. In seinen Armen hielt er einen edel aussehenden Zaubererumhang und mit flüsternder Stimme sagte er,

„Komm Harry, wir müssen los."

„Was ? Jetzt schon?", fragte Harry mit verschlafener Stimme und blickte suchend zu Ron hinüber.

„Ja Harry, es gibt eine Menge zu tun und je eher wir bei Gringotts fertig sind. Um so eher kannst du dich mit deinen Freuden in der Winkelgasse amüsieren. Die Weasleys werden wohl nicht vor Elf dort auftauchen. Du kennst doch Ron, oder ?"

Harry blickte kurz ein wenig neidisch zu seinem Freund hinüber und lächelte. Ja, Ron genoss die Ferien und vor allem das lange Schlafen. Und so wollte Harry auch nicht, dass sein bester Freund um diesen gebracht wurde. Er sammelte schnell einige Sachen zusammen, holte seinen Verliesschlüssel aus dem Koffer und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Bad.

„Hey Harry, dein Umhang", rief Remus ihm leise hinterher, während sein Blick mit einem breiten Grinsen auf Ron´s Bett blieb.

„Oh ja, fast vergessen, danke Remus", sagte Harry und kam noch mal zurück. Dabei fiel sein Blick ebenfalls auf Ron und er wurde leicht rot.

Remus, dessen Wolfssinne ebenfalls geschärft waren, bemerkte dies und fragte grinsend,

„Er mag die kleine Parvati wirklich, wenn er schon von ihr träumt, oder ?"

Harry nickte nur, denn das was sich unter Ron´s leichter Sommerdecke abzeichnete, wollte er nicht unbedingt vor einem Erwachsenen kommentieren. Zwanzig Minuten später und mit einem leichten Hungergefühl ausgestattet betrat Harry den Salon der Grimmauldplatzes Nummer zwölf. Dort wartete Remus auf ihn und er war gerade dabei das Kaminfeuer zu entfachen.

„Los geht's Harry", sagte der Werwolf mit einem Lächeln und meinte, dass der Tropfende Kessel wohl die beste Adresse sei, wo sie zur Winkelgasse kämen. Er reichte Harry einen kleinen Beutel und der Schwarzhaarige griff sich daraus eine handvoll Flohpulver.

Wenige Augenblicke später fand sich Harry im hinteren Bereich des alten, leicht heruntergekommenen Pub´s wieder und wartete auf Remus, der ja hierher apparieren konnte. Auch so eine Sache, die Harry so schnell wie möglich lernen wollte, auch wenn das Gefühl beim Apparieren nicht gerade angenehm war.

„Ein leises Plopp zu seiner Rechten kündigte Remus an und das Geräusch rief auf Tom, den alten zahnlosen Wirt des Tropfenden Kessels, auf den Plan. Er begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge und führte Remus und einen überraschten Harry zu einem reichlich gedeckten Tisch.

„Danke Tom", sagte Remus und drehte sich dann zu Harry um. Der Schwarzhaarige wäre fast in seinen früheren Lehrer gelaufen und sah diesen nun überrascht an. Remus jedoch zog den Jungen plötzlich in eine Umarmung und sagte laut,

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry."

Harry, der die Tatsache, dass heute sein Geburtstag war, schon fast vergessen hatte, erwiderte die Umarmung und bedankte sich. Als er aber weiter sprechen wollte, meldete sich sein Bauch und Remus meinte mit einem Lächeln, dass es erst mal Zeit fürs Frühstück sei. Beide setzten sich und genasen den herrlich frischen Kaffee, die duftenden, krossen Brötchen und das leckere Rührei. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts und Harry fragte sich, was ihn wohl erwarten würde.

* * *

Die zwei Zauberer hatten den kleinen Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels hinter sich gelassen und ging eiligen Schrittes auf das große, weiße Gebäude der Zaubererbank Gringotts zu. Und mit jedem Schritt wuchs die Anspannung in Harry. Ja, er hatte nicht mal Nerven, die sonst so interessanten und jetzt nicht mal durch Passanten verdeckten Schaufenster der Läden, zu betrachten.

Schließlich erhob sich vor den Beiden das imposante, leicht schräg gebaute Gringottsgebäude und Harry überkam ein Schauer. Der Kobold in seiner roten Uniform, welcher am Eingang stand öffnete ihnen höflich die Tür und sie traten ein.

In der Haupthalle schien alles noch sehr ruhig zu sein. Die meisten Schalter waren unbesetzt und die unzähligen Messingwaagen, die Harry schon bei seinem aller ersten Besuch hier, gesehen hatte, standen verwaist auf ihren Plätzen. Lediglich zwei oder drei von ihnen wurden gerade benutzt, um mit ihnen Gold für zwei weitere Kunden der Bank abzuwiegen.

Harry fragte sich, ob es seit der Bekanntgabe von Voldemords Rückkehr, auch hier in Gringotts ruhiger geworden war da viele Zauberer sich möglicherweise nicht mehr aus ihren sicheren Häusern trauten. Eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekam der Schwarzhaarige jedoch nicht, sondern ein breites Grinsen und ein „Hallo" von einem der Kobolde.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Potter, ich nehme an, sie sind mein Siebenuhrtermin ?"

Harry schaute leicht verdutzt, doch Remus mischte sich ein und antwortete,

„Ja, Direktor Sarrock, das ist er."

Das Grinsen des Kobolds mit seinen sehr edel aussehenden Frack wurde noch breiter und er bedeutete Harry und Remus, ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen einige Treppen hinauf und endeten schließlich in einem sehr komfortabel eingerichtetem Arbeitszimmer. Dort bot der Direktor von Gringotts beiden einen Platz an und fragte, ob sie etwas zu trinken wünschten.

„Nein danke, Direktor, wir haben eben zu Frühstück gegessen." Verneinte Remus und der Kobold wandte sich nun direkt an den Werwolf.

„Das ist schön zu hören, Mr. Lupin, denn mit einem satten Bauch machen Geschäfte viel mehr Spaß. Ich hoffe doch aber, dass es ihnen auch sonst einigermaßen gut geht. Der nächste Vollmond ist ja schließlich noch einige Tage hin."

Harry sah den Kobold mit weiten Auge an und fragte sich, wieso er so freundlich zu ihnen war. Denn wenn er sich an seinen ersten Besuch hier erinnerte, dann machte dieses Völkchen doch eher den Eindruck, dass sie außer mit dem Gold der Zauberer, eher weniger mit den Menschen zu tun haben wollten.

„Nun Direktor, es geht, auch wenn wir in letzter Zeit viel zusätzliche Arbeit hatten. Aber wie schon gesagt, ist der nächste Vollmond noch eine Weile hin. Etwas, was mir sehr gelegen kommt, zumal ich dann ohne einen gewissen Trank auskommen und mich außerdem um ein neues Opfer von Greyback kümmern muss."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als Remus den letzten Satz sagte. Denn er wusste genau, dass er damit Ginny´s Bruder Bill meinte. Vorsichtig sah er zu Remus hinüber und bemerkt, wie niedergeschlagen der Werwolf plötzlich wirkte.

„Ja, ich habe davon gehört Mr. Lupin. Greyback ist doch schon zu einer Plage geworden und hat in den letzten Monate einige Menschen ins Unglück gestürzt. Doch wir Kobolde haben ein Motto, welches besagt, dass es, egal wie schlimm es einen trifft, immer irgendwo einen Topf voller Gold gibt, für den es sich lohnt weiter zu machen."

Remus lächelte kurz und meinte, dass der Direktor natürlich wie immer recht habe. Daraufhin grinste der Kobold breit und sagte laut,

„Stimmt, so sehen es meine Untergebenen auch".

Alle im Raum lachten auf und irgendwie schien das Eis plötzlich gebrochen zu sein. Direktor Sarrock öffnete nämlich mit einem Male seinen Frack und setzte sich sehr locker auf seinen Sessel. Dann winkte er mit seiner Hand und ein Tablett mit Tee erschien.

„Ahh, auch so eine Sache, für die man die Menschen küssen könnte,... der Tee. Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich ohne ihn über meinen Tag kommen würde. Und dies, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich meine leider schon verschiedene Frau damals, als sie ihn mir das erste Mal servierte, am liebsten in dieser Brühe gekocht hätte."

Harry verschluckte sich und Remus musste ihm erst mal kräftig auf den Rücken klopfen. Der Kobold lachte daraufhin nur noch lauter und sagte dann,

„Na wenigsten ist unser Sohn ein wenig mehr nach mir gekommen, zumindest was die Lebensspanne angeht. Filius hat seine Mutter Agneta wirklich geliebt und es brach ihm das Herz, als er sie mit zu Grabe tragen musste."

Harry´s Gedanken rasten immer schneller, als erden Namen Filius gehört hatte. Der Direktor schien die Gedanken des schwarzhaarigen Jungen regelrecht lesen zu können und sagte mit einem Lachen.

„Na Mr. Potter, schon mal eine seiner geliebten Wutsch- und Wedelfedern in Flammen gesteckt ? Oder nein, dass war ja einer ihrer Klassenkameraden. Ich glaube Seamus war sein Name."

Harry´s Augen weitete sich und nur mit Mühe bekam er die nächsten Worte aus seinem Mund.

„Filius ? Filius Flitwick ist ihr Sohn ?"

„Natürlich Mr. Potter, oder woher glauben sie, hat ihr Lehrer seine stattliche Größe. Wenn nicht von einem Kobold."

Harry wusste nicht, wie diese Frage beantworten sollte. Zumal Professor Flitwick in seinen Augen winzig war und er den Direktor nicht beleidigen wollte. Und durch seine Gedanken abgelenkt bekam Harry auch gar nicht mit, wie beide Erwachsenen anfingen zu lachen. Es war also als Scherz gemeint.

Kurz darauf kamen sie aber wieder zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuches und auch der Direktor wurde um einiges ernster. Er rief nach seinem Sekretär und dieser brachte einen dicken Umschlag herein. Auf ihm erkannte Harry mehrere Symbole und das Wappen der Potters.

„So, meine Herren, wir haben uns heute also hier eingefunden, um ihnen Mr. Potter, ihr Erbe zu überreichen. Doch bevor ich dies tun kann. Möchte ich von ihnen persönlich hören, dass sie dies auch wollen."

Harry schaute überrascht sein gegenüber an und antwortete dann laut und deutlich „Ja, ich will". Daraufhin brach Direktor Sarrock das Siegel auf und entnahm mehrere Dokumente. Er las sich das erste Blatt genau durch und sagte dann,

„So, Mr. Potter, wie es aussieht, handelt es sich hierbei um das Testament ihrer Eltern, welches damals in meinem Beisein verfasst wurde. Es enthält sämtliche Besitzurkunden und Schlüssel ihrer Verliese und etwas, dass ich nicht ganz so genau erklären kann. Aber es besagt eindeutig, dass sie der Alleinerbe sind und mit dem was sie hier bekommen glücklich werden sollen."

Harry hörte dem Kobold aufmerksam zu und viele Fragen bildeten sich in seinem Kopf. Eine davon schien ihm regelrecht auf der Stirne zu stehen, denn Direktor Sarrock ging sofort auf sie ein.

„Und wenn sie mich jetzt fragen wollen, ob denn auch ein Brief für sie dabei ist, dann muss ich dies leider verneinen, Mr. Potter. Denn wie schon gesagt, war ich damals dabei, als dies hier alles geschrieben wurde. Ihre Eltern, ja insbesondere ihre Mutter Lily, wollte aber nicht, dass man ihnen eine Art Abschiedsbrief hinterlässt, da sie immer gehofft hatte, sie aufwachsen zu sehen."

Harry schaute gedankenverloren geradeaus und vor seinen Augen tauchten die Bilder seiner Eltern auf. Sie lachten und tanzten und hielten ihn hoch über ihren Köpfen. Diese Gedanken ließen Harry´s Innerstes sich zusammen ziehen und eine Träne bildete sich in seinem Auge.

Remus schien zu spüren, was in dem Jungen neben sich vor ging und legte beruhigend seinen Arm auf Harry´s Schultern. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, sah den Werwolf dankbar an und wischte die Tränen weg. Dann wandte er sich an Direktor Sarrock, da dieser weiter machen wollte.

„Nun Mr. Potter, soweit es Gringotts betrifft, haben wir nur noch das Schriftliche zu erledigen und sie danach in ihre Verlies zu begleiten. Allerdings lege ich ihnen ans Herz, dass sie sich vielleicht einen Kobold aussuchen, der ihrer finanziellen Interessen vertritt. Da ihr Vermögen, mit dem heutigen Tage, doch um einiges wächst."

„Vermögen ?", fragte Harry überrascht und sah vorsichtig auf das Pergament, welches ihm der Kobold langsam rüber schob.

„Nun ja, Mr. Potter, ihr bisheriges Verlies war lediglich für ihre Ausbildung bestimmt und enthielt, wenn man es mal so ausdrücken will, nur einen geringen Teil des potterischen Barvermögens. Von den Anlagen und Länderein spreche ich noch nicht einmal."

Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum und ließ seinen Blick über das gelblich Pergament schweifen. Er fand Namen, wie Godric´s Hollow oder Grimmauldplatz 12, die unter der Rubrik Immobilien liefen. Dann gab es da unzählig Edelsteinminen und schließlich etwas, bei dem sich der Schwarzhaarige mörderisch verschluckte.

Harry sah den Direktor mit großen Augen an und fragte entsetzt, „Grunnings ?" Auch Remus schien plötzlich seine Sprache verloren zu haben und sah den Kobold an.

„Ja, Grunnings Mr. Potter. Und es gehört nun zu dreißig Prozent ihnen."

„Aber wieso, Direktor ? Ich meine, es ist doch die Firma meines Onkels ?" Fragte Harry sichtlich überrascht und der Kobold begann plötzlich verschmitzt zu grinsen.

„Das stimmt so nicht ganz, Mr. Potter. Grunnings hieß früher einmal „Grunnings und Evans" und es war ihre Tante Petunia, welche die Firma mit in die Ehe brachte. Vernon Dursley war nur ein kleiner Angestellter, der es geschafft hatte sich an sie heran zu machen, da Petunia, wenn ich ihre Mutter Lily richtig verstanden habe, nach ihrer Ablehnung von Hogwarts, nur noch ein sehr kleines Selbstwertgefühl besaß."

„Ja aber, wieso gehört mir dann ein Teil der Firma und warum wurde der Name geändert ?" Fragte Harry, den diese Informationen doch sehr aufwühlten.

„Nun, wie schon gesagt, gehörten ihren Großeltern fünfzig Prozent der Anteile und Lily hat dreißig davon geerbt, als ihre Eltern gestorben sind. Und da Lily nicht all zu viel mit Bohrern anfangen konnte, hat sie sich eher als stillen Teilhaber gesehen und uns die Anteile zur Verwahrung gegeben. Dies dürfte dann der Stein des Anstoßes gewesen sein, warum Petunia sie hasste und alles, was mit ihr zusammen hing, einschließlich ihnen."

„Ja aber", unterbrach Harry den Kobold. „Wenn sie mich so sehr hasst, wieso hat sie mich dann doch in ihrem Haus aufgenommen ?"

„Ihrem Haus ?", fragte der Direktor und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Diese erhellte sich jedoch im nächsten Moment wieder und mit einem lächeln fuhr er fort.

„Nun Mr. Potter, zum einen gab es da Professor Dumbledore, der es Petunia nahe gelegt hatte und sie es schwören ließ, sich um sie zu kümmern. Und dann gab es da noch einen Grund. Sie dürften ihn übrigens auf dem Pergament vor sich sehen, ungefähr in der zehnten Zeile von unten."

Harry schaute überrascht in das leicht schrumpelige Gesicht des Kobolds und dann auf das gelbe Blatt in seinen Händen. Dort suchte er die besagte Zeile und las.

Immobilien ohne finanzielle Einnahmen : Ligusterweg 4, Little Whinging, Surrey 

„Es gehört mir ? Das Haus, wo ich eingesperrt war, gehört mir ?" Fragte Harry ungläubig und blickte zwischen Remus und Direktor Sarrock hin und her.

„Ja Mr. Potter, es wurde damals an ihre Mutter vererbt. Doch sie hatte ein zu gutes Herz, um ihre Schwester vor die Tür zu setzen und ließ sie dort wohnen. Außerdem wäre ihr Vater, James Potter, nie in diese spießige Gegend gezogen und so kauften sie sich beide das kleine Haus in Godric´s Hollow."

Harry schaute zu Remus, doch dessen Blick sagte ihm, dass auch der Werwolf nichts davon gewusst hatte. In Gedanken versunken schaute Harry auf das Pergament in seinen Händen und Wut stieg in seiner Brust aus. Wie oft hatte Vernon ihm vorgehalten, er wüsste seine Barmherzigkeit nicht zu würdigen ? Wie oft musste Harry sich anhören, dass er in dieses Haus aufgenommen wurde, da seine Eltern ihre Leben weggeworfen hatten ?

Harry´s Hände verkrampften sich und dies bekam das Pergament deutlich zu spüren. Schließlich schritt Remus ein und legte einmal mehr seinen Arm auf Harry´s Schulter. Der Schwarzhaarige entspannte sich und gab sich selber das Versprechen, dass wenn die Sache mit Voldemord überstanden sei, er seinem Onkel einen Besuch abstattete.

Die nächste Halbe Stunde bestand nun darin, Papiere zu unterzeichnen, jede Menge Tee zu trinken und letztendlich durch eine kleine Hintertreppe in Sarrock´s Büro, zu den Verliesen zu gelangen. Dort angekommen übergab der Direktor Harry und Remus in die Obhut eines anderen, sehr alt wirkenden Kobolds und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Denn gegen neun, würde der reguläre Bankbetrieb in Bewegung kommen und da es Monatsende war, kamen immer sehr viele Kunden an diesen Tagen hier her in die Winkelgasse.

Harry und Remus folgten also dem Kobold und so kamen sie zu den Verliesen der Potters. Was dort allerdings auf sie wartete, war mehr als der Schwarzhaarige verkraften konnte. Überall türmte sich das Gold und die Edelsteine. Ja, die Räume waren bis an die Decken gefüllt und wir reden hier von Hallen, die man mit Hogwarts Großer Halle vergleichen konnte.

Harry spürte, wie ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt wurde, wenn er daran dachte, dass dies nun alles ihm gehörte. Schnell nahm er einige Hände voller Gold in seinen Geldbeutel und bat Remus, ihn wieder hier raus zu schaffen. Der Werwolf verstand seinen jungen Freund total und stimmte zu. Denn auch er hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass James Potter nicht gerade am Bettelstab hing, von all dem hier keine Ahnung.

Zehn Minuten später waren die beiden Zauberer wieder an der Erdoberfläche und verließen Gringotts. Ihr Ziel hieß nun Flourish und Blott´s. Dort wollten sie sich um zehn Uhr mit den Weasleys treffen und das war genau in zwanzig Minuten.

* * *

„Komm schon Ron, wir sind deinetwegen spät dran und ich will nicht, dass Harry heute warten muss."

Mit diesem Satz wurde der Schwarzhaarige aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, die ihm beim Lesen eines der alten Bücher bei Flourish und Blott´s, in den Sinn gekommen waren. Es handelte sich dabei um ein dickes, schweres Zaubertrankbuch, welches sich mit Ritualen beschäftigte.

Harry legte es wieder auf den Stapel, wo er es hergenommen hatte und ging in Richtung Ladeneingang. Sofort wurde er von Mrs. Weasley umarmt und auch der Rest gratulierte Harry zu seinem Geburtstag. Danach wuselte Molly schnell durch den Laden, drückte ihren Kindern jeweils einige Galleonen in die Hand und wünschte ihnen viel Spaß.

Etwas, dass Harry von der sonst so resoluten Hexe gar nicht kannte. Andererseits hatte Harry aber gehört, dass die Winkelgasse seitdem Rufus Scrimgeour Minister für Zauberei war, als einer der sichereren Orte galt. Scheinbar hatte der Mann verstanden, dass man die Wirtschaft und Ladenbesitzer hinter sich bringen musste, damit die Leute nicht sauer auf einen waren. Und während Harry sich so umschaute, bemerkte er auch die verstärkte Aurorenpräsens zwischen den einzelnen Läden.

Allerdings fiel Harry noch etwa anderes auf. Nämlich dass jemand fehlte und zwar die Person, auf die er sich aus irgendeinem Grund besonders freute... Hermine. Sie war einfach noch nicht da und dies bedrückte den Schwarzhaarigen doch ein wenig. Ron schien dies zu spüren und meint verschmitzt,

„Kopf hoch Harry, sie kommt bestimmt gleich. Schließlich sind wir hier in einem Laden, der bei unserer lieben Hermine die selbe Bedeutung hat, wie Stonehenge bei den alten Druiden."

Harry grinste daraufhin seinen besten Freund an und nickte zustimmend. Danach wandte er sich an Remus, der gerade mit Molly sprach und meinte, dass es vielleicht ratsam wäre, noch vor dem Mittagessen zu diesem Spezialisten zu gehen, von dem Poppy gesprochen hatte.

Der Werwolf stimmte seinem jungen Freund zu und da Ginny und Ron selbst noch einige Besorgungen zu erledigen hatten, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu Poppy´s alten Studienfreund. Seine Praxis war leicht zu finden. Denn sie lag direkt neben dem Laden von Mr. Olevander, dem Zauberstabmacher. Und bei dieser Gelegenheit fiel Harry es urplötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Einen Zauberstab, einen neuen Zauberstab, daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Schließlich war seiner in der Nacht mit Snape ebenfalls verbrannt.

Wieso hatte der Schwarzhaarige nicht schon früher daran gedacht ? Diese Frage schoss Harry durch den Kopf, bis er die Antwort hatte. Er durfte ja in den Ferien gar nicht zaubern und hatte dadurch seinen treuen Wegbegleiter auch gar nicht so vermisst.

Harry beschloss sich sofort, wenn er mit seinen Augen fertig war, einen neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen. Zumal viele Zauberer sagen, dass mit der Volljährigkeit es eh manchmal nötig ist, den magischen Focus zu erneuern. Nun aber hieß es erst einmal die schmale Treppe im Innersten der Optikerpraxis zu erklimmen und zu erfahren, was mit seinen Augen los ist.


	9. Kapitel 9

So, hier kommt auch schon das nächste Cap und ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen. Allerdings warne ich euch gleich vorab, mein Fantasie ist mal wieder mit mir durchgegangen und vielleicht ist es auch ein wenig langwierig . 

Trotzdem viel Spaß

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 9 

Ein wenig unsicher betrat Harry die Praxis des Augenheilers und musterte das Wartezimmer genau. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte der Schwarzhaarige allerdings fest, dass hier rein gar nichts in irgendeiner Weise magisch anmutete. Es sah eher aus wie bei einem Muggelarzt und dies schien Harry noch ein wenig mehr zu verunsichern.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen ?", fragte eine weibliche, nette Stimme von rechts und Harry trat an eine Art Tresen heran. Dahinter saß eine junge Frau, höchstens fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt und lächelte ihm und Remus zu. Harry wurde daraufhin leicht verlegen und strich sich nervös über den Kopf. Dabei wurde er jedoch daran erinnert, wie er zur Zeit aussah und wandte schnell seinen Blick von der jungen Dame ab.

Es war ihm plötzlich peinlich, mit seiner Fastglatze und den versenkten Augenbrauen jemandem gegenüber zu treten. Die Frau hinter dem Tresen schien sein Aussehen allerdings weniger zu stören und als ihr Blick über Harry´s Stirn wanderte, stockte sie kurz an seiner Narbe. Sie begann zu lächeln und sagte,

„Ah Mr. Potter, seien sie herzlich willkommen. Ich denke der Doc wird sich gleich um sie kümmern. Nehmen sie doch derweil im Wartezimmer Platz."

Harry schaute die junge Dame an und lächelte leicht dankbar zurück. Irgendwie war er froh darüber, dass sie ihn trotz dass sie ihn erkannt hatte, ganz normal behandelte. Dies war ja schließlich nicht unbedingt überall so. Harry wandte sich zu Remus und beide setzten sich auf eines der bequemen Sofas.

Zehn Minuten später wurde Harry aufgerufen und betrat in Begleitung von Remus ein weiteres Zimmer. In diesem befand sich dann ein etwas älterer Mann, mit stark ergrautem Haar, einer rahmenlosen Brille und einem weißen Kittel.

„Ah Mr. Potter, oder soll ich sie Harry nennen ? Ich glaube, dass die Jugend von heute, dies lieber mag, als unsere antiquierten Auffassungen von Etikette."

Harry überlegte kurz und sagte, dass Harry reichen würde. Der Heiler lachte und bestand darauf, dass man ihn dann aber einfach nur Doc nannte. Danach drehte er sich zu Remus, lächelte verschmitzt und sah dem Werwolf ganz tief in die Augen. Harry fragte sich was dies sollte, doch da Remus den Blickkontakt nicht abbrach und zu überlegen schien, zögerte er, etwas zu sagen.

„Ist doch immer wieder gut, wenn man sieht, dass die eigene Arbeit die man leistet, auch noch nach Jahren gut aussieht."

Harry verstand zwar nicht, was der Doc meinte. Doch als Remus plötzlich anfing zu lächeln und der Heiler ihn mit seinem Spitznamen, nämlich Moony, ansprach, da wuchs die Neugier in Harry doch ein wenig.

„Sie... sie haben Poppy damals geholfen, richtig ? Ich meine, als ich bei einer meiner Verwandlungen fast erblindet bin."

Doc lächelte und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, ich war damals gerade Poppy besuchen und hatte eigentlich vor einen anderen Patienten von mir zu untersuchen. Doch dies musste ich dann verschieben. Du hattest es nötiger und hast dich sogar bei mir bedankt."

Dabei fasste sich der Heiler plötzlich an den Arm und offenbarte eine kleine, fast verblasste Narbe. Remus blickte daraufhin etwas schuldig auf den Unterarm und begann scheinbar Entschuldigungen in seinem Kopf zurecht zu legen. Doc meinte aber nur, es sei schon Ok und wandte sich an Harry zurück.

„So Harry, du hast also Probleme mit deinen Augen und Poppy hofft, dass ich dir vielleicht helfen könnte ?"

Harry nickte und folgte Doc´s Anweisungen, sich auf den Behandlungsstuhl zu setzten. Der Heiler bemerkte den unsicheren Blick des Schwarzhaarigen und sagte,

„Keine Sorge Harry, ich bin schon ein Zauberer. Doch glaub mir, was die Einrichtung von Praxen angeht, da sind die Muggel spitze. Außerdem verwende ich sehr viel ihres Know hows, da wir Zauberer manchmal noch im letzten Jahrhundert leben. Hier trink !"

Doc reichte Harry ohne zu zögern und mit bestimmender Stimme einen Becher, gefüllt mit einer dunkellila gefärbten Flüssigkeit und erklärte dem Schwarzhaarigen seine nächsten Schritte. Harry konnte nur nicken, denn verstehen tat er ehrlich gesagt rein gar nichts.

„Hier riech mal", sagte Doc und hielt Harry prompt eine kleine Phiole unter die Nase. Was folgte war ein stechender Schmerz, der Harry vermuten ließ, man hatte ihm einen heißen Metallstab bis ins Hirn getrieben. Er wollte aufspringen, doch der Heiler drückte ihn zurück und fing einige der Tränen, die sich in Harry´s Augen gebildet hatten, auf.

Dann ließ er von Harry ab und schob das kleine Glasblättchen mit den Tränen in ein Mikroskop. Remus trat in der Zwischenzeit an Harry heran und beruhigte seinen jungen Freund.

„Keine Angst Harry, da musste ich auch mal durch und glaub mir, wenn ich sage, du hättest dir die Phiole nie freiwillig unter die Nase gehalten."

Harry schaute den Werwolf überrascht an, wurde im nächsten Moment aber wieder von Doc abgelenkt. Der Heiler war nämlich zurück an den Behandlungsstuhl gekommen und setzte sich nun Harry mit einer extrem komisch wirkenden und übergroßen Brille gegenüber. Harry wurde ein wenig mulmig, als man ihn so musterte und verschluckte sich fast, als der Heiler sagte,

„Weißt du Harry, dass du wunderschöne Augen hast ? Ja, man verliert sich förmlich in ihnen."

Der Gryffindor musste mehrfach husten, als er den Kommentar hörte. Remus und Doc lachten jedoch lauthals auf, als sie Harry´s rotes Gesicht sahen.

„Nein, Mr. Potter, ich wollte nicht mit ihnen flirten. Ich meinte dies aus rein medizinischer Sicht."

„Hähh", kam es sehr geistreich von Harry und der ältere Mann erklärte mit lachender Stimme.

„Was ich meine Harry ist, das deine Augen bis auf ihre kleine Sehschwäche fast perfekt sind. Die Farbe leuchtet wie die pure Natur und die Iris hat nicht den geringsten Makel. Ich denke, die Mädchen werden dir stets zu Füßen liegen."

Harry wurde noch einen Tick roter und fragte verstört, wie seine Augen so perfekt sein können, wo sie doch vom einen auf den anderen Moment kein Licht vertrugen und er sich übergeben muss.

Nach diesem Satz horchte der Heiler plötzlich auf und betrachtete den Jungen vor sich genau. Harry wurde ein wenig unwohl, als ihn die riesigen Augen, welche durch die Untersuchungsbrille schauten, förmlich zu durchleuchten schienen.

„Davon hat mir Poppy ja gar nichts gesagt. Aber wenn dies so ist, dann glaube ich, dass wir da noch einen anderen Test durchführen sollten."

Harry schaute zu Remus und dieser nickte kurz zurück. Allerdings schien der Werwolf ebenfalls ratlos zu sein und traute sich auch nicht zu fragen, was dies für ein Test sei. Doc begann allerdings zu grinsen und richtete seinen Zauberstab plötzlich auf die Wand hinter sich. Kaum war dies geschehen, erschienen vier Bilder, die jedoch alle durch je einen Vorhang verdeckt wurden. Dann drehte sich der Heiler zurück zu seinem Patienten und fragte,

„Harry, was siehst du auf dem ersten Bild ?"

Dabei schwang er seinen Zauberstab und der erste Vorhang verschwand. Sofort erkannte Harry ein Bild mit vielen verschiedenen Buchstaben. Er zählte sie nacheinander auf und Doc meinte „gut so". Dann kam das zweite Bild und Harry musste verschieden geometrische Figuren erkennen. Auch dies klappte und Harry fragte sich, was dieser Test bezwecken sollte.

Außerdem schien sich Doc plötzlich viel lieber mit Remus über alte Zeiten zu unterhalten, als nach seinem Patienten zu schauen. Und so kam sich Harry beim dritten Bild, welches nur Linien und Wellen zeigte, leicht veralbert vor. Er schaute kurz zu Remus und dieser lächelte.

„Ach übrigens, Harry, was hältst du von meiner Enkelin ?"

Bei dieser Frage verschwand der letzte Vorhang und Harry wurde kaum dass er das Bild betrachtete, knallrot. Denn auf dem Bild waren keine Kreise oder Zahlen. Nein, das letzte Bild war ein Gemälde und zeigte ein junges, bildhübsches Mädchen, splitterfasernacht und es räkelte sich lustvoll auf einem Sofa.

Harry starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Bildnis und spürte förmlich, wie sämtliches Blut in seinem Körper sich aufteilte. Ein Großteil ging in sein Gesicht, sprich seine Hautfarbe konkurrierte mit den Haaren von Ron und der Rest wanderte südwärts. Auch versuchte Harry sofort seinen Blick peinlich berührt abzuwenden, doch das Mädchen war so schön, dass ihm dies vollkommen unmöglich schien.

„Ach Harry, könntest du mir bitte sagen wie sie heißt. Ihr Name steht da irgendwo unten am Bildrand."

Harry hörte zwar die Aufforderung des Heilers, der nun mit einer sehr amüsierten Stimme sprach. Doch nur sehr undeutlich kamen die Worte zu ihm durch. Er konnte einfach seinen Blick nicht abwenden und blinzelte deshalb nur ganz kurz nach unten. Da er aber nicht sofort den Namen erkannte und sich immer mehr darauf konzentrieren musste, bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige nicht, wie Doc plötzlich neben ihm stand und eine Lampe von oben auf Harry´s Gesicht richtete.

Was folgte, war ein Schmerzensschrei, der durch die ganze Praxis hallte. Danach folgte ein lautes Würgen und kurz darauf das Knallen einer auffliegenden Tür.

Remus sprang alarmiert auf und wandte seinen Blick in Richtung Ausgang. Dabei trafen seine Augen auf die von Hermine, denn das Mädchen stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab im Türrahmen und starrte ins Behandlungszimmer. Doc jedoch blieb unbeeindruckt, schaute nur kurz zu dem Lockenkopf mit dem entsetzten Gesicht und wandte sich dann zurück zu Harry, der sich freiweg in einen großen Eimer übergab.

„Ach her je Harry, du hättest mir doch sagen können, dass du noch einen Beschützer mit hast. Dann wäre meine Tür noch heile."

Lachte Doc und reichte dem Jungen einige Tücher, damit er sich das Gesicht säubern konnte. Harry hingegen war kurz davor auf dem Mann vor ihm loszugehen. Hatte der denn überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie scheiße weh das eben getan hatte ? Sicherlich nicht, denn er war ja schon wieder dabei, tief in Harry´s Augen zu sehen.

Dieser Blickkontakt dauerte mehrere Minuten und während dieser Zeit, spürte Harry, wie etwas in ihm versuchte heraus zu brechen. Doc schien dies auch zu fühlen und beendete seine Untersuchung. Er setzte die Brille ab und bedeutete Harry, sich zu Remus auf eines der Sofas zu gesellen. Dann schaute er zu Hermine und lächelte.

„Na meine junges Fräulein, möchten sie auch kurz mal untersucht werden ? Ich verspreche auch, dass es nicht weh tun wird."

Dabei grinste er so breit, dass Hermine leicht rot wurde und ihren Kopf schüttelte. Dann trat der Lockenkopf an Harry heran und bedachte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick.

„Geht es wieder, Harry ? Möchtest du ein Glas Wasser ?" Fragte Hermine und Harry spürte, wie sein Gesicht vor Scham rot wurde. Wieso sorgte sich seine beste Freundin nur so um ihm ? Und wieso machte es ihm plötzlich etwa aus, dass sie sich so um ihn sorgte ?

Harry´s Blick ging zu Remus und dann zu Doc. Die beiden waren gerade dabei sich jeweils einen Tee einzuschenken und beobachtete die beiden Teenager interessiert. Irgendwie war das Verhalten von Hermine ja auch so amüsant. Dann aber bemerkte der ältere Heiler den fragenden Blick des Schwarzhaarigen und räusperte sich.

„So, ach ja die Untersuchungsergebnisse. Also Harry, bevor ich dir eine genaue Antwort geben kann, muss ich dir eine Frage stellen. Nein, eigentlich sind es zwei Fragen."

Harry schaute überrascht, bedeutete Doc aber, dass er sie stellen konnte.

„Also Frage Nummer eins lautet. Darf ich in der Gegenwart dieser reizenden, jungen Dame deine persönlichen Gebrechen erläutern ?"

Harry blickte kurz zu Hermine, die nun leicht rot anlief und entschied danach, dass er vor ihr keine Geheimnisse haben wollte. Zumindest konnte ja an der Diagnose seiner Augen nicht irgendwas peinliches dran sein, wodurch er sich wünschte sofort im Erdboden zu versinken. Deshalb nickte er und bat den alten Heiler fortzufahren.

„Ok Harry, dann haben wir das geklärt und nun zu meiner zweiten Frage. Weißt du, oder hast du schon mal was vom magischen Kern des Menschen gehört ?"

Harry schaute Doc fragend an, während Hermine scharf die Luft einzog. Das machte den Schwarzhaarigen stutzig. Doch andererseits, so dachte Harry plötzlich. Was gab es, von dem seine beste Freundin noch nicht gehört hatte. Deshalb ging sein Blick weiter zu Remus, doch auch der alte Rumtreiber schien in dieser Angelegenheit ratlos zu sein.

„Wie ich sehe, kennst du die Theorie also nicht." Sagte Doc und stand kurz auf. Dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte ein alt aussehendes Buch hervor.

„Vielleicht solltest du dann bei Gelegenheit mal in dieses Buch hier hinein schauen. Es wurde vor vielen Jahren von einem Ahnenforscher geschrieben und heißt, _Der Kern der Magie oder die Sprünge der Evolution_ ".

Kaum hatte Doc den Titel genannt, sprang Hermine auf und rief laut,

„Aber... aber es ist ein verbotenes Buch. Es steht auf dem Index des Ministeriums, weil es schwarze Magie ist."

„Das stimmt, meine Liebe, es steht auf der Liste der verbotenen Bücher. Doch ist es weit entfernt von der schwarzen Magie. Neeiinn...", sagte Doc plötzlich mit tiefer Stimme. „... dieses Buch ist verboten worden, weil es die Grundüberzeugung der reinblütigen Zauberer bis ins Tiefste erschüttert hat."

Harry war sprachlos und blickte zwischen Hermine und dem älteren Herren hin und her. Was war denn an diesem Buch so besonders, fragte er sich und Doc begann auch gleich zu erzählen.

„Weißt du Harry, dieser alte Forscher, sein Name war Pierre de Garvanes, hat herausgefunden, dass jeder Mensch und alle anderen Lebewesen einen inneren magischen Kern besitzen, der deren Existenz ermöglicht und das persönliche Wesen eines jeden Einzelnen ausmacht. Dies an sich ist ja nicht unbedingt schockierend. Doch was die Zauberer vor gut vierhundert Jahren entsetzte, war die niedergeschriebene Theorie, dass nicht die Zauberer die höhere Stufe der Evolution waren, sondern die Muggel und Squilbs. Denn de Garvanes behauptete, dass Zauberer nur Magie wirken konnten, da ihr innerer Kern verletzt worden sei und die Magie nun durch magische Kanäle nach außen dringen kann."

Die drei Nichtmediziner schauten den alten Heiler mit großen Augen an und keiner schien so recht zu glauben, was dieser da von sich gab. Es war dann Hermine, die vorsichtig nachfragte, wie dies gemeint war. Doc lächelte über die Neugier des Lockenkopfs und sagte,

„Nun, meine Liebe, es ist so zu verstehen, dass die magischen Kerne der Muggel im eigentlichen Sinne perfekter sind, als die der Zauberer, welche leichte Brüche aufweisen. Nur dadurch können wir zaubern und verstoßen unbeabsichtigt gegen den von der Natur vorgesehenen Plan. Oder glaubst du, dass Mutter Natur wollte, dass Menschen weit über hundert Jahre alt werden ? Oder dass wir fliegen können ?"

„Ja, aber fliegen können die Muggel doch auch .." Warf Harry ein. Worauf Doc den Finger hob.

„Das stimmt Harry. Doch haben sie es durch ihre Erfindungen geschafft und nicht durch Magie. Oder ist es in deinen Augen natürlich, dass ein dicker Stock und ein Bündel Reisig der Schwerkraft trotzt ?"

Harry überlegte, wie Doc dies meinte und kam irgendwo tief in seinem Geiste zur selben Erkenntnis, wie der ältere Mann vor sich. Allerdings fragte sich Harry, was dies nun mit dem Verbot eines Buches zu tun haben sollte. Doc sprach in der Zwischenzeit weiter und wandte sich dabei an die beiden anderen Personen im Raum.

„Seht ihr, de Carvanes beschreibt in seinem Buch mehrere Stammbäume alter reinblütigen Familien und weißt darin Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede auf. Er spricht davon, dass Zauberer eigentlich, und er meint dies rein aus medizinischer Sicht und bezogen auf den Kern, schwächer sind als Muggel. Und das Squilbs die wahren Höhepunkte der Evolution sind. Schließlich haben sich ihre magischen Kerne, trotz dass sie von Zauberern abstammen, wieder verschließen und heilen können."

„Und deshalb wurde es verboten ?" Fragte Hermine, die nur sehr grob das eben Gehörte verarbeitet hatte und nicht wirklich einen Sinn für das Verbot darin sah. Doc blickte sie nachdenklich an und antwortete.

„Natürlich, schließlich hätte diese Theorie alles, was wir reinblütigen Zauberer immer vertreten und gepredigt haben, mit einem Schlag vernichtet. Jede alte Familie, die eine mehr, die andere weniger erzieht doch schon seit Generationen ihre Kinder so, dass sie sich niemals mit Muggeln einlassen. Aus Furcht, sie könnten dadurch schwächer werden."

„WIR Reinblütigen ?" fragte Harry plötzlich entsetzt nach und bedachte den Heiler mit einem Male mit einem sehr skeptischen Blick.

„Ja Harry WIR", sagte Doc mit ernstem Gesicht, da er spürte, dass sich Harry plötzlich von ihm distanzierte. „Denn auch ich gehöre einer sehr alten und reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie an. Und soll ich dir was sagen ? Ich bin sogar persönlich sehr stolz darauf. Genauso stolz, wie ich es auf meinen jüngeren Bruder bin, der eine Muggelgeborene liebt und geheiratet hat. Oder wie ich auf die kleine Emily da draußen im Vorzimmer stolz bin. Wusstest du, dass sie eine Muggel ist ? Ja, es stimmt, sie kann nicht zaubern, ja sie hat bis vor drei Jahren, als sie einen jungen Zauberer kennen gelernt hat noch nicht mal etwas von unserer Welt geahnt. Und doch, ist sie die beste Hilfe, die mir je begegnet ist."

Doc war mit den letzten Worten immer lauter geworden, ja richtig rasend in seiner Rede und Harry merkte, dass er mit seiner Voreingenommenheit ein wenig in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten war. Dies hatte er nicht so gewollt, zumal Doc bis jetzt ein doch sehr angenehmer Mensch gewesen war. Rasch senkte Harry beschämt seinen Blick und versuchte eine Entschuldigung zusammen zu bekommen.

Doc bemerkte den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen und senkte seine Stimme ein wenig. Ihm selbst schien sein Ausbruch gerade ein wenig peinlich zu werden. Doch auf der anderen Seite hatte der alte Heiler dies vielleicht auch mal gebraucht. Denn zu oft schon hatte er in der letzten Zeit Patienten verloren, weil er entweder so stolz auf seine Herkunft und Meinung war. Dies waren dann meist Leute, die dachten, er denke wie Voldemords Anhänger. Oder das ganze Gegenteil, die reinblütigen Familien kamen nicht mehr zu ihm, da er zum Beispiel Emily beschäftigte oder auch muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexen behandelte.

„So, genug von mir. Ich denke, wir hatten etwas Anderes zu besprechen" Brach der alte Heiler plötzlich das Thema ab und sah nun Harry direkt an. „Also Harry, was deine Augen angeht, da verhält es sich folgendermaßen. Wenn du dich zu stark auf etwas Bestimmtes konzentrierst, wie zu Beispiel meine Enkelin, die es nicht wirklich ist..."

Doc deutete noch mal mit einem Grinsen auf das Gemälde hinter sich, woraufhin Harry wieder rot anlief. Sein Blick galt allerdings nicht der nackten Schönheit, sondern Hermine, die zuerst mit weiten Augen ebenfalls zur Wand geschaut hatte und nun Harry mit einem Blick bedachte, der den Schwarzhaarigen sich wünschen ließ, im Boden zu versinken.

„Also Harry, wenn sich deine Augen auf etwas Bestimmtes konzentrieren müssen und dann plötzlich noch etwas anderes von ihnen abverlangt wird. -Wie in unserem Fall, die Suche nach dem Namen. – Dann versucht dein Körper die fehlenden Reserven mit dem Öffnen eines magischen Kanals zu kompensieren. Oder einfacher gesagt, stell dir deinen magischen Kern als eine Art Kugel im Innersten deines Körpers vor, die an ihrem Bruch mit nichts anderem als mit deinem Zauberstab verbunden ist. Durch diese Verbindung kannst du Magie wirken und dein Stab funktioniert dabei wie eine Art Focus. Und zusätzlich reguliert dieser Focus die dabei freigesetzte Energie wie eine Drossel."

„Eine Drossel ?", fragte Hermine dazwischen.

„Ja Miss... Wie heißen sie eigentlich, junge Dame ?" Fragte Doc mit einem Grinsen und Hermine nannte ihren vollständigen Namen.

„Also Ms. Granger, die Drosselwirkung hängt von der Intensität des Willens ab, den jeder Zauberer in seine Zaubersprüche legt. Was nun bei Harry passiert ist ungewöhnlich. Denn während sich unser junger Freund vorhin auf etwas sehr Interessantes konzentriert hat und...", jetzt grinste Doc wieder leicht amüsiert, „... nicht wirklich davon los kam, hat sein Körper, um schneller meine nächste Frage zu beantworten, einen weiteren Kanal und zwar zwischen seinem magischen Kern und seinen Augen geöffnet."

„Einen weiteren ?", fragten Hermine und Remus zeitgleich und bedachten Harry mit einem nachdenklichen Blick. Doc bedeutete ihnen ruhig zu sein und fuhr fort.

„Ja einen weiteren Kanal, durch den er versuchte den Namen, unten auf dem Bild, zu lesen. Allerdings funktionierte dieser Kanal nicht ganz so wie sonst der Zauberstab, der nur in eine Richtung wirkt. Sondern sein Magiefluss ging unkontrolliert in zwei Richtungen. Dies ist eigentlich eine sehr positive Sache. Denn damit stehen dir, Harry, eine Menge Möglichkeiten offen, Magie zu wirken. Etwas, das ich bisher nur bei einem anderen Menschen gesehen habe."

„Wer ?" kam es zögernd aus Harry´s Mund. Zögernd deshalb, weil Harry befürchtete die Antwort zu kennen. Schließlich hatte er schon früher einige Gemeinsamkeiten mit einer bestimmten Person feststellen müssen und dies gefiel ihm nicht unbedingt.

„Wer ? Das kann ich dir nicht verraten Harry." Sagte Doc nachdenklich und mit fester Stimme. „ Denn auch unter uns Heilern gibt es so etwas wie den Eid zur Verschwiegenheit. Doch keine Angst, ich weiß, dass dieser Patient diese Fähigkeit seiner Augen sehr schnell gemeistert hat und schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr bei mir in Behandlung war."

Die drei Zauberer sahen den alten Heiler fragend an und jeder einzelne schien sich so seine Gedanken über diese mysteriöse Person zu machen. Remus und Hermine bemerkten allerdings den verdunkelten Blick ihres schwarzhaarigen Freundes und betrachteten ihn daher sehr vorsichtig von der Seite. Scheinbar ahnten sie, wen Harry im Sinn hatte.

Es war dann schließlich Hermine, die Doc ansah und fragte, wieso Harry aber solche Schmerzen habe und sich ständig übergeben muss. Der Heiler sah Harry noch mal musternd an und sagte dann mit einem Lächeln.

„Nun, die Schmerzen kann man auf die fehlende Drosselfunktion in diesem Kanal zurückführen. Harry wird nämlich jedes Mal, nachdem Aufbau, mit einer Unmenge an Informationen regelrecht bombardiert. Und all diese Infos und da die Magie der Umgebung auch nicht ganz ohne ist, führen zu einer Überlastung seiner Sinne. Deshalb versucht Harry´s Körper aus reinem Selbstschutz, in einer Art Reflex heraus, die unbewusste Konzentration auf den neuen Kanal zu unterbrechen. Bei Harry äußert sich diese Reflexaktion halt im Verschenken seiner letzten festen Mahlzeit."

Einmal mehr schauten die drei Zauberer auf den älteren Heilern und dieser grinste, zumal Harry wieder vollends auf Verlegenheit und Scham spielte und knallrot anlief.

„Und was kann man da machen, Doc? Fragte Remus, nachdem er das Gehörte langsam verstand.

„Nun ja, Mr. Lupin. Zum einen würde ich Harry raten, sich mit seinem Körper auseinander zu setzten und zu versuchen, seine Augen mit Hilfe eines speziellen Trainings, welches ich ihm noch zusammenstellen werde, zu meistern. Es kann ja schließlich nicht angehen, dass unser junger Freund seiner zukünftigen Freundin erst schöne Augen macht und danach alles in einem lauten Würgen den Bach runter geht."

Harry starrte den Heiler voller Entsetzen an und blickte danach total beschämt zu seiner besten Freundin. Hermine schaute zu ihm zurück und schien im Moment nicht so recht zu wissen, wie sie reagieren sollte. Lachen, und damit Harry noch verlegener zu machen und ihn möglicherweise zu verletzen ? Oder aber Mitgefühl zeigen ?

Hermine entschied sich für eine Zwischenlösung. Sie lächelte leicht, legte ihren Arm um Harry´s Schulter und fragte Doc, ob es nicht wenigstens eine andere Lösung gäbe, bis sich das Training bemerkbar macht. Der alte Heiler lächelt und sagte,

„Natürlich gibt es eine Lösung und zwar in Form einer Brille."

„Eine Brille ?", fragte Harry, der sich eigentlich schon gefreut hatte, dass seine Augen besser geworden waren und er dieses Relikt aus alten Zeiten nicht mehr benötigte.

„Ja eine Brille, Harry. Du hättest eh wieder eine Seehilfe von mir verpasst bekommen. Denn die Seeschwäche, die du seit deiner Geburt hast, ist nicht verschwunden. Nein, sie wurde nur zeitweise geheilt und zwar durch die Zaubertränke, die du, wie ich unsere liebe Poppy kenne, literweise trinken musstest."

Auf diesen Satz hin lachten alle im Raum laut auf und Doc ging kurz mal zu seinem Schreibtisch. Dort entnahm er einen hölzernen Koffer und brachte ihn zum Tisch beim Sofa.

„So Harry, dann wollen wir mal schauen, ob wir dir nicht eine schöne und deine grünen Augen betonende Brille verpassen können. Hast du irgendwelche Wünsche ?"

Harry sah den Heiler und den Koffer mit verdutztem Gesicht an. Was meinte Doc? Was für Vorstellungen ? Er brauchte eine Brille und bisher war er mit seiner alten immer sehr gut zurecht gekommen. Bevor der Schwarzhaarige allerdings dies sagen konnte, meldete sich Hermine zu Wort und sagte,

„Also Harry, wenn du mich fragst, dann ist es höchste Zeit, dass wir dir einen leicht veränderten Stil zulegen. Ich meine, die Brille, die du getragen hast, war doch noch aus deiner Kindergartenzeit. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir helfe, die richtige zu finden ?"

Harry schaute seine beste Freundin an und wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Hermine auf der anderen Seite schien jedoch regelrecht heiß darauf zu sein, ihm zu helfen. Dies entging auch nicht den beiden Erwachsenen. Die darauf ein leichtes, wissendes Lächeln im Gesicht bekamen. Einige Sekunden stimmte Harry Hermine zu und der braune Lockenkopf ging voll in seinen Ideen auf. Ja sie begann richtig zu schwärmen und sagte, nachdem sie Harry noch einmal tief in die Augen gesehen hatte.

„Also, ich wäre ja für eine rahmenlose Brille, vielleicht mit achteckigen Gläsern, denn das würde Harry´s Augen nicht hinter einem klobigen Gestell verstecken. Oder aber er nimmt eine Brille mit Gestell. Doch dies sollte dann aber sehr fein gearbeitet sein und aus Gold."

Harry starrte seine beste Freundin mit großen Augen an und fragte sich, ob sie denn seine Gedanken gelesen hatte. Irgendwie war es dem Schwarzhaarigen unheimlich, denn fast genau so hatte auch er sich seine neue Seehilfe vorgestellt. Ok, er wäre lieber für Silber gewesen. Doch dann fiel Harry ein, dass dies ja die Farbe der Slytherins war und so schaute er fragend zu Doc.

Der alte Heiler grinste nur über das Verhalten der beiden Teenager vor sich und erschuf mit seinem Zauberstab die eben beschriebene Brille. Dann reichte er sie Harry zur Anprobe und allen im Raum entfuhr ein „Wow". Das lauteste kam übrigens von einer gewissen Brünetten und Harry wurde leicht rot.

„So, ich denke, dies wäre wohl ein eindeutiges Zeichen", sagte Doc und legte seinen Zauberstab zur Seite. Dann öffnete er ein kleines Fläschchen, welches ebenfalls im Koffer steckte und tropfte etwas von der grünlich schimmernden Flüssigkeit darin, in eine kleines leeres Reagenzglas.

„So Harry, nun kommen wir zu den Besonderheiten dieser Brille. Dazu benötige ich allerdings etwas von deinem Blut. Denn schließlich muss sie hundertprozentig auf dich abgestimmt sein."

Damit hielt der ältere Mann dem Schwarzhaarigen plötzlich ein kleines spitzes Metallstäbchen hin und bedeutete Harry, dass er sich kurz mal in den Finger damit stach. Harry tat es und betrachtete die winzige Wunde und das Blut, welches aus ihr hervor trat.

Doc schien nicht ganz so fasziniert vom leuchtend roten Lebenssaft zu sein und fing rasch einige Tropfen mit dem Reagenzglas auf. Dann schüttelte es die Mixtur und legte mehrere Zauber darauf. Schließlich veränderte sich die Flüssigkeit, sie wurde rabenschwarz und schien sämtliches Licht näheren Umfeld zu absorbieren.

„Ahh, es hat geklappt", sagte Doc und nahm mit einer Pipette etwas aus dem Glasröhrchen ab. Dann tropfte er es auf die achteckigen Brillengläser und Harry klappte der Mund auf. Denn was nun geschah wollte nicht in seinen Verstand. Denn wo man normalerweise vermutete hätte, dass die Flüssigkeit von den gewölbten Gläsern gelaufen wäre, da sogen sie die Flüssigkeit regelrecht auf.

Der ganze Vorgang dauerte mehrere Sekunden und danach war von dem Schwarz nichts mehr zu sehen. Doc lächelte ein weiteres Mal und reichte Harry seine Brille. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sie auch sofort auf und war erstaunt, wie klar er plötzlich sehen konnte. Nun dies sollte nicht heißen, dass er vorher blind war. Doch irgendwie war es noch ein bisschen besser geworden.

„Und, wie ist es ?" Fragte Hermine mit erwartungsvollem Blick.

„Sehr gut", antwortete Harry und sah ihr direkt in die rehbraunen Augen.

Remus und Doc beobachteten dies wieder mit einem Lächeln, bis der alte Heiler seine Chance ergriff und Harry, der nun scheinbar in Hermines Augen gefangen schien, eine „Lumos" direkt vors linke Auge hielt.

Das Ergebnis verblüffte sogar ihn. Denn wo Harry vor einer halben Stunde noch vor Schmerzen zu Boden gegangen wäre, verdunkelten sich die Brillengläser im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Harry bekam davon nicht einmal was mit, denn seine Augen erkannten keinen Unterschied in der Intensität des ihn umgebenden Lichtes. Einzig der erstaunte Blick seiner besten Freundin und dass sie den Blickkontakt abbrach, da sie das Licht blendete, holte den Schwarzhaarigen zurück in die Realität.

„Was ist los ? Und wieso kneift ihr alle die Augen so zu ?" Fragte Harry und mit einem „Oops" hob Doc seinen Zauber auf.

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich Harry, wie gut deine Augen und die Brille zusammenarbeiten. Solch ein Ergebnis hatte ich noch nie, geschweige denn, dass ich es erwartet hätte. Ok, solche Augen wie deine sind ja auch nicht alltäglich. Doch nun noch zu einem anderen Test. Versuch doch mal mit deinen Gedanken, die Brille wieder aufzuhellen."

Harry sah den Heiler verwundert an, da er wie gesagt nicht einmal wusste, dass seine Brillengläser rabenschwarz geworden waren. Er konzentrierte sich jedoch trotzdem und stellte sich vor wie seine Brille im Original aussah und keine Sekunde später waren seine grünen Augen auch wieder für alle gut sichtbar.

„Heißt das, ich kann sie auch nur so zum Spaß verdunkeln. So wie eine normale Sonnenbrille ?"

„Jepp kannst du Harry." Sagte Doc und bekam ein leises „cool", zu hören.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten Harry und der Heiler noch mit einigen Tests und Abweisungen im Gebrauch von Harry´s neuster Errungenschaft. Schließlich war dann nur noch ein Punkt zu klären und man kam zum finanziellen Teil der Behandlung. Hier erlebte Harry allerdings eine weitere Überraschung. Denn während er schon dabei war seinen Geldbeutel heraus zu holen. Sprang Hermine plötzlich auf, umarmte ihn und sagte mit freudiger Stimme,

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Harry war ein wenig überrascht. Sei es da er selbst schon wieder seinen Ehrentag vergessen hatte. Oder weil ihn Hermine so stürmisch umarmte und er ganze genau spürte, dass sie langsam kein kleines Mädchen mehr war.

_Was war das denn ?_ Fragte sich Harry im selben Moment, wo der Gedanke seine Hirnwindung verlassen hatte. Schnell versuchte er sich davon abzulenken und schaute zu Doc und den Zettel in seiner Hand.

Bevor Harry jedoch die Rechnung des Heilers lesen konnte, hatten sich Hermine und Remus das Pergament aber auch schon geschnappt und beglichen es. Alles was Harry noch zu hören bekam war, dass es sein Geburtstagsgeschenk sei und er es damit bewenden lassen soll.

Harry schluckte kurz und murmelte ein leicht verstörtes „Danke." Dann sah er auf die Uhr an der Wand hinter Hermine und ihm fiel plötzlich ein, wie spät es geworden war. Schließlich wollte er noch zu Ollivander und dann warteten die Weasleys mit Sicherheit schon im Tropfenden Kessel auf ihn.

Rasch verabschiedeten sie sich von Doc und dankten ihm noch mehrmals für seine Hilfe. Der alte Heiler lächelte und bat sie noch einen schönen Gruß an Poppy mitzunehmen. Danach verließen sie die Praxis und teilten sich auf. Remus und Harry gingen auf die Suche nach einem neuen Zauberstab und Hermine wollte auch noch etwas erledigen.


	10. Kapitel 10

Hey Leuters,

hier kommt nun Cap 10, wenn auch mit ein wenig Verspätung. Und es ist wenn man so sagen will auch nur ein kurzes Zwischencap.

Trotzdem viel Spaß,

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 10

„Hallo ?"

Harry kam sich vor, als wäre sein erster Besuch in Mr. Ollivanders Laden erst wenige Stunden her gewesen. Und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, stand er damals, vor gut sechs Jahren, ebenfalls allein in diesem alten Geschäft, mit all seine staubigen Regalen und den kleinen Zauberstabschachteln.

Remus war noch einen anderen Weg erledigen und da man vor dem Laden eine Gruppe Auroren gesehen hatte, und diese signalisierten, auf Harry ein Auge zu haben, war der Werwolf mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung um die nächste Ecke gebogen.

Allerdings war es dann doch nicht ganz genau wie damals, musste Harry feststellen. Denn heute glänzten die Regale, als wären sie neu und auch die Zauberstabschachteln lagen ordentlich und nach Größe sortierte in ihnen. Ja, sie schienen regelrecht auf ihre neuen Besitzer zu warten und deshalb machte sich der Schwarzhaarige mit der kleinen silbernen Glocke, die über dem Tresen hing, bemerkbar.

Es dauerte dann auch keine fünf Sekunden, bis eine, für Harry sehr jugendlich klingende Stimme, von weiter hinten im Laden erklang.

„Ich komme... bin schon auf dem Weg", sagte ein junger Mann, der so rein gar nicht nach Mr. Ollivander aussah.

„ Oh, Kundschaft. Das ist aber mal schön. Mein Name ist übrigens Augustus Ollivander, guten Tag"

Mit einem Lächeln stellte sich der Fremde Harry vor und der Schwarzhaarige musterte ihn genau. Somit vergingen auch einige Sekunden, in denen Harry versuchte Ähnlichkeiten zu finden. Und zwar zwischen dem jungen Mann vor ihm, mit seinem schulterlangen, sandbraunen Haaren und der scheinbar schon mal gebrochenen Nase, und dem alten Mr. Ollivander. Denn mit seiner edlen Lederkleidung erinnerte der Verkäufer nicht wirklich an den alten, sehr traditionell gekleideten Zauberer, den Harry vor sechs Jahren getroffen hatte.

„ÄHM, wo ist denn der andere Mr. Ollivander ?" Fragte er schließlich, worauf Augustus lächelte, auch wenn seine Augen einen kleinen Tick Trauer verrieten.

„Oh, mein Großvater ist fortgegangen. Ihm war es hier nicht mehr sicher genug." Und während der junge Mann dies erzählte ging sein Blick etwas unsicher zu Harry´s Unterarm. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte regelrecht, dass sein Gegenüber versuchte abzuschätzen, mit wem er es zutun hatte. Und mehr aus einem Reflex heraus, schob er seinen Ärmel hoch.

„Keine Sorge Mr. Ollivander, ich gehöre eindeutig nicht zu diesen Missgeburten von Todessern ."

Augustus schaute ertappt auf und bemerkte Harry´s Narbe. Sofort versuchte er seinen Fehler zu entschuldigen.

„Oh, sind es Mr. Potter. Verzeihen sie mir mein ungebührliches Benehmen. Aber seit die Todesser im letzten Jahr hier waren und Großvater zwingen wollten, dass er nur noch für sie arbeitet. Da bin ich sehr skeptisch geworden."

„Skeptisch ? Zwingen ?" Fragte Harry und hatte insgeheim die Entschuldigung des jungen Mannes schon akzeptiert,

„Ja zwingen, Mr. Potter. Sie wollten, dass er nur noch Zauberstäbe an jungen Hexen und Zauberer verkauft, die in ihren Augen würdig sind, einen zu besitzen."

Harry´s Augen wurden immer größer, als er dies hörte. Augustus schien zu spüren, wie sich in Harry das Unverständnis breit machte und fuhr schnell mit beruhigender Stimme fort.

„Aber keine Angst, Mr. Potter. Die Familie Ollivander hat sich bisher noch nie von jemanden sagen lassen, was sie zu tun hat und was nicht. Dies war schon im Mittelalter und zu Grindewalds Zeiten so. Und wird sich auch bei Voldemord nicht ändern."

„Ja, aber ihr Großvater...", wollte Harry ansetzen, doch Mr. Ollivanders Enkel unterbrach ihn.

„Mein Großvater ist nur vorübergehend an einem sicheren Ort, wo er weiter seinem Handwerk nachgehen kann. Ohne, dass ihn die Todesser, oder auch das Ministerium, dabei stören können. Ich persönlich bin jedoch noch nicht soweit mit meiner Ausbildung, als dass ich solche Kunstwerke wie er herstellen könnte. Aus diesem Grunde bleibe ich hier und kümmere mich um den Verkauf. Denn schließlich wird Hogwarts ja nicht geschlossen und somit werden mit Sicherheit eine Menge neuer Schüler ihren ersten Zauberstab benötigen."

Harry sah den jungen Mann an und verstand. Außerdem fand er es auf der einen Seite auch sehr mutig von ihm. Denn wer weiß, was Voldemords Anhänger noch unternahmen, wenn sie merken, dass sich die Ollivanders nicht vor ihnen beugten.

Schließlich kamen die beiden aber wieder zum eigentlichen Grund von Harry´s Besuch und Augustus begann, wie schon Jahre zuvor sein Großvater, Harry zu mustern und zu vermessen. Dann wirbelte er allerdings und um ein vielfaches aufgeregter als der alte Zauberer durch den kleinen Laden und deckte den Schwarzhaarigen mit Zauberstabschachtel förmlich zu.

Allerdings fand sich nicht wirklich etwas brauchbares und Harry sah ein wenig verloren aus. Mr. Ollivander jedoch schien das Familienmotto, dass jedermann bei Ollivanders den passenden Stab bekommt, sehr ernst zu nehmen und suchte weiter.

Schließlich kam der junge Mann ganz verschwitzt, und mit Spinnenweben verziert, aus dem Keller wieder hoch und trug in seinen Händen ein paar alte, vollkommen verschlissen aussehende Schachteln.

„So Mr. Potter, das hier wären die letzten Möglichkeiten. Es sind einmal ein Zauberstab aus Akazie mit einem Kern aus Phönixfeder. Dann einer aus Steineiche mit Drachenblut und schließlich das gleiche Holz, jedoch mit kristallinem Basilkengiftzahn. Letzter ist allerdings ein sehr alter und gebrauchter Stab. Und ich weiß nicht mal so recht, wem er einst gehört hat."

Harry überlegte kurz und meinte dann, dass er den Stab mit der Phönixfeder, vielleicht nur mal probieren sollte. Denn wer weiß ? Vielleicht hatte Fawks ja doch nicht nur eine weiter Feder gelassen und dann würde der Stab beim Kampf gegen Voldemord eventuell nicht ganz so effektiv sein. Schließlich gab es schon einmal diesen „Priori Incantato" und wer sage, dass dies nicht wieder geschah.

Augustus schien das Zögern von Harry, im Bezug auf diesen Stab, zu interessieren und Schwarzhaarige spürte plötzlich, wie ihn etwas leicht in seinem Gesicht kitzelte. Etwas, dass durch die feinen, sich gerade regenerierenden Härchen um ein vielfaches stärkt wurde. Er schaute auf und bemerkte den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand des Verkäufers. Sofort wollte es sich den nächstbesten Zauberstab greifen, um sich zu verteidigen. Doch Augustus senkte seinen eigenen und hob entschuldigend die Hände.

„Keine Angst Mr. Potter, ich wollte sie nicht verhexen, sonder nur kurz was überprüfen. Und was ich sah, lässt mich verstehen, wieso sie mit dem Phönixstab so ihre Probleme haben."

Harry schaute den jungen Mann mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Unsicherheit an. Was hatte er gemacht ? War er in seine Erinnerungen eingedrungen ? Bevor Harry aber fragen konnte, sagte sein Gegenüber.

„Es ist schon eine komische Sache. Ich meine Verletzungen, die mit Phönixen zu tun haben. Auf der einen Seite haben ihre Tränen diese faszinierende heilende Wirkung. Und auf der anderen ruft ihr Feuer die wohl schmerzhaftesten Verbrennungen hervor, die sich ein Mensch nur vorstellen kann."

Harry sah auf und verstand nicht so recht, was Augustus meinte. Mr. Ollivanders Enkel jedoch krempelte sich plötzlich seinen rechten Ärmel hoch und Harry konnte nun deutlich eine sehr stark verschrumpelte Narbe erkennen.

„Ich war zwölf Jahre als, als ich mit Großvater im Wald auf Rohstoffsuche war." Begann der Verkäufer mit nachdenklichem Gesicht. „Oh, es war immer sehr interessant, dass können sie mir ruhig glauben. Und ich bin auch immer mit Freuden mitgegangen, bis halt zu jenem Tag, als mich meine Neugier überrannte und ich zu spät bemerkte, dass dieser wunderschöne Phönix in seinem Nest nicht darauf wartete, dass ich ihm eine Feder aus dem Schwanz zog. Sondern sich auf sein Vergehen und die Wiedergeburt vorbereitet hat. Großvater musste mir fast den Arm abtrennen, so schnell und schmerzhaft breitete sich das Feuer des Phönix aus."

Harry hört dem Mann aufmerksam zu und bekam sogar ein wenig Mitleid. Schließlich wusste er, wie schmerzhaft es sein konnte. Danach hob er den Phönixstab hoch, um ihn zu probieren, doch es kam nicht wirklich zu einer positiven Reaktion. Gleichfalls blieb beim Drachenblutstab die Wirkung aus. Als Harry jedoch den Stab mit dem Basiliskengiftzahn in die Hand nahm, da durchstreifte den Schwarzhaarigen merkwürdigerweise ein Gefühl der Freude und es kam ihm plötzlich so vor, als hätte er den Zauberstab nicht zum ersten Male in seinen Händen.

Harry spürte förmlich die magische Spannung zwischen seinem inneren Kern und der Spitze des Stabes. Er schwenkte ihn durch die Luft und erinnerte sich an den alten Mr. Ollivander und wie er im vierten Schuljahr die Zauberstäbe der Champions geeicht hatte. Leise rief er „Orchideus" und musste im nächsten Moment vor dem Ergebnis dieses Zaubers in Deckung gehen.

Denn wo damals nur ein kleiner Blumenstrauß aus der Spitze des Stabes erschien, verwandelte sich heute der gesamte Zauberstabladen in eine blühende Oase, voller verschiedenster Blumen.

„Oops", rief Harry erstaunt und sah ungläubig auf den Stab. Mr. Ollivander hingegen klatschte mit beiden Händen erfreut zusammen und rief,

„Ok, das dürfte dann wohl der richtige Stab für sie sein, Mr. Potter. Und auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass sie vielleicht noch ein wenig vorsichtiger mit ihren Zaubern sein sollten..." Er strich sich mehrere Blütenblätter vom Ledermantel. „... So denke ich doch, dass wir noch Großartiges von ihnen erwarten können."

Diese letzte Satz rief bei Harry eine leichte Gänsehaut hervor. Denn schließlich war das nun das zweite Mal, dass ihn ein Zauberstabverkäufer dies sagte. Damals der Großvater und heute sein Enkel. Harry fragte sich, ob dies ein Standartsatz war, oder ob die Ollivanders vielleicht ein wenig Seherblut in ihrem Stammbaum hatten.

Harry zog aber nichts desto trotz seinen Geldbeutel hervor und bezahlt die zwölf Galleonen und siebzehn Sickel für seinen neuen Zauberstab. Dann steckte er ihn in seinen Umhang, verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden.

Harry lief durch die nun stärker bevölkerte Winkelgasse, vorbei an Madame Malkines Shop für Garderoben und stoppte plötzlich, als er ihm zwei bekannte Haarschöpfe in einem anderen, sehr edel aussehenden Laden verschwinden sah.

Schnell drängelte sich Harry durch die verschiedenen Passanten und schlüpfte noch durch die sich gerade schließende Tür. Als er aber Hermine und Ginny rufen, und ihnen bescheid geben wollte, dass er da war, erkannte Harry, wo er ihnen hinein gefolgt war.

Es war ein Laden, in den kein Junge von siebzehn Jahren gezwungen werden sollte. Überall vor Harry lagen plötzlich Berge von BHs, Höschen und andere Accessoires der weiblichen Zunft. Außerdem schien sich der Laden auch Parfums spezialisiert zu haben, denn die Luft war geschwängert von allerlei süßen Düften. Und genau diese schien dem Schwarzhaarigen die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen.

Harry spürte wie er immer roter wurde und hatte nur noch einen Wunsch. Er wollte hier raus. Und wenn das nicht geht, so dachte er. _Mach, lieber Merlin, dass mich keiner sieht._ Harry´s Haut begann plötzlich zu kribbeln und er glaubte ganz schwach das Gefühl des Apparierens zu verspüren. Doch als er wieder Herr seiner Sinne war, musste Harry feststellen, dass er immer noch im Laden stand, direkt neben seinen beiden Freundinnen.

Ginny und Hermine, obwohl sie keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt standen, schienen aber so mit der Verkäuferin beschäftigt zu sein, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkten. Harry glaubte sogar gesehen zu haben, dass Hermine zu ihm rüberschaute und sich dann wieder abwandte.

Harry blickte sich panisch um und sah im nächsten Augenblick einen dunkelblauen Vorhang, nur wenig Schritte von ihm entfernt. Er hasstet dahinter und machte damit einen noch größeren Fehler, als den Mädchen in den Laden zu folgen. Denn hinter dem Vorhang war gerade eine junge Frau dabei, ihre neue Bettgarderobe zu bewundern.

Harry wäre am liebsten schreiend aus dem Laden gelaufen. Ok, das mit dem Schreien konnte er vergessen, denn der Anblick von so viel nackter Haut, verschlug dem Schwarzhaarigen eh die Sprache. Wieso musste so etwas immer ihm passieren ? Was hatte er verbrochen ? Und noch viel wichtiger, was sollte er jetzt tun ? Harry wog ab und entschied sich sein Versteck wieder zu verlassen. Hermine und Ginny würden es sicherlich verstehen, auch wenn er wohl die nächsten Tage jedes Mal ein rotes Gesicht bekam. Harry wartete noch einen passenden Moment ab und huscht zurück in den Laden.

Dort schien ihn aber nicht wirklich jemand zu bemerken und Harry fiel ein riesengroßer Stein vom Herzen. Er sammelte sich und schlenderte langsam in Richtung seiner beiden Freundinnen. Dabei tat er so, als würde er sie regelrecht gesucht haben. Doch bevor er sich bemerkbar machen konnte, überkam ihn die Neugier und Harry versuchte etwas vom Gespräch zwischen der Verkäuferin und Hermine zu verstehen.

„... und wie viel kostet es ?"

„ ... vierunddreißig..."

„Oh", war dann alles, was Hermine heraus brachte und Harry sah, dass sie etwas, ein kleines Glasfläschchen, rasch zurück auf die Ladentheke stellte.

„Aber bedenken sie, mein Fräulein, es ist ein wirklich sehr edles Produkt, dass in all seinen Facetten einzigartig ist."

Die Verkäuferin versuchte noch eine Weile auf Hermine einzureden. Und auch Ginny sagte ein paar leise Worte, doch der braune Lockenkopf senkte nur traurig den Kopf und verneint. Harry fragte sich daraufhin, worum es hier gerade ging, doch dann sah er, wie die beiden Mädchen sich verabschiedeten und in Richtung Tür gingen. Er sah ihnen nach und zurück zur Ladentheke. Dann spürte er wieder dieses leichte Kribbeln. Doch so richtig nahm er es diesmal gar nicht wahr, denn seine Augen hatten das kleine Glasfläschchen fixiert.

„Kann ich dieses da haben ?" sagte Harry im nächsten Moment und war über sich selbst erstaunt.

„Was ?", schreckte die Verkäuferin herum und sah Harry mit großen Augen an.

„Das Fläschchen da, ich würde es gern als Geschenk kaufen." Wiederholte Harry und die etwas ältere Dame sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Aber es ist sehr teuer, junger Mann", versuchte sie Harry zu erklären. Doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte seinen Geldbeutel schon gezückt und zählte die eben gehörte Summe ab. Er legte das Gold auf den Tisch und sagte mit einem Lächeln.

„Wissen sie, für beste Freunde ist mir nichts zu teuer."

Die Hexe sah plötzlich in Richtung Straße und lächelte dann geheimnisvoll.

„Natürlich, sie haben vollkommen recht. Und ich denke, ihre Freundin wird sich sehr darüber freuen."

Harry schaute überrascht und ein leichter Schauer wanderte bei dem Wort „Freundin" über seinen Rücken. Er schnappte sich rasch das nun von Zauberei eingepackte kleine Geschenk und verschwand so schnell wie möglich aus dem Laden.

Als er allerdings die Winkelgasse betrat, hörte Harry nur noch wie jemand panisch seinen Namen rief und musste sich schon im nächsten Moment vor einem roten Lichtstrahl in Sicherheit bringen ...

TBC


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

„... Stupor... Petrificus... Avada..."

Diese Worte erfüllten angstverbreitend die Luft und Harry zückte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab. Dann sprang er hinter einen, schon durch den Kampf umgekippten Verkaufswagen und sah, wie jede Menge Zauberer und Hexen in panischer Hast an ihm vorbei stürmten. Was war hier los ? Schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Hatten sie nicht gesagt, die Winkelgasse sei sicher ? Waren sie nicht deshalb heute hier her gekommen ? Doch schon im nächsten Moment beantwortete sich seine Frage von selbst, als Harry die ihm bekannten und verhassten Stimmen von Bellatrix und Wurmschwanz hörte.

„Such das Schlammblut und die kleine rothaarige Schlampe... Los, du elende Missgeburt eines Zauberers, der Meister wartet nicht gern."

Die kalte Stimme von Lestranges brannte sich förmlich in Harry´s Gehörgänge und sein Blick ging suchend durch die Winkelgasse. Wo waren Ginny und Hermine ? So weit konnten die Beiden doch noch nicht gelaufen sein ?

Schließlich fand er seine zwei Freundinnen. Die Mädchen hockten ebenfalls, hinter einer umgefallenen Bank und versuchten sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen. Harry bemühte sich, ihnen ein Zeichen zu geben, zu bleiben wo sie waren. Doch die zwei Mädchen hatten den Schwarzhaarigen schon gesehen, deuteten sein Winken falsch und wollten so schnell wie nur möglich zu ihm. Sie standen beide auf und liefen dadurch direkt in Wurmschwanz Arme.

„Wen haben wir denn da ? Heute muss wohl wirklich mein Glückstag sein." Sagte die Ratte lachend und der schleimige kleine Wicht richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die beiden Mädchen.

In Harry stockte der Atem und plötzlich kochte die Wut in ihm hoch. Er schaute über sein Versteck und suchte Bellatrix. Sie war aber glücklicherweise gerade in ein Duell mit den Auroren verwickelt und konnte daher Wurmschwanz nicht zu Hilfe eilen. Harry nutzte dies und schlich sich mit vorsichtigen Schritten an den Verräter heran. Aufmerksam verfolgten seine Augen jede winzigste Bewegung des Todessers und der Schwarzhaarige hoffte, dass sich dieser nicht plötzlich umdrehte.

Was nun Ginny und Hermine betraf, so standen die zwei Mädchen völlig geschockt und leicht verängstigt wie angewurzelt da. Nicht einen Muskel schienen sie bewegen zu können. Etwas, das Harry sogar ganz recht kam. Denn wenn ihre Augen plötzlich auf ihn gerichtete gewesen wären, dann wüsste Wurmschwanz sofort bescheid.

Leisen Schrittes ging Harry von hinten auf den kleinen, verräterischen Zauberer zu. Dabei bemerkte er allerdings nicht, wie dieser seine Nase leicht in die Luft hielt und im nächsten Moment herum schnellte.

„EXPELLIARMUS", schrie er laut und Harry spürte, wie ihm der Zauberstab aus den Händen gerissen wurde. Dann verlor er noch den Boden unter den Füßen und wirbelte durch die Luft.

Ein lautes Knacken erklang kurz nachdem Harry wenige Meter weiter hinten aufschlug, dicht gefolgt von einem Schrei des Schmerzes. Dieses Mal hatte es Harrys Fuß erwischt, doch Harry riss sich sofort zusammen und schaute augenblicklich wieder zu seinem Angreifer.

Wurmschwanz hatte mittlerweile erkannt, mit wem er es zutun hatte und sein Gesicht zeigte ein dreckiges Grinsen. „Harry", sagte er und kam einige Schritte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. „Bei Merlin, was habe ich nur getan, um so viel Glück zu verdienen. Oh, der dunkle Lord wird mich reich belohnen, wenn er sieht, wen ich mitbringe."

Harry hatte sich mühsam aufgerappelt und sah sich suchend nach seinem Zauberstab um. Dieser lag allerdings nun keinen Meter von Wurmschwanz entfernt auf dem Boden und die Ratte trat immer näher an ihn heran.

„Verdammt", dachte Harry und wollte losrennen. Doch der Schmerz in seinem linken Fuß erinnerte ihn plötzlich daran, dass er eben noch gut fünf Meter durch die Luft geflogen war und nun wahrscheinlich ein gebrochenes Sprunggelenk besaß.

Einmal mehr wuchs die Wut in ihm, über seine Unfähigkeit, und seine Augen begannen zu glühen. Davon bekam Wurmschwanz allerdings nicht mehr viel mit. Denn auf der einen Seite hatte er sich wieder kurz zu den Mädchen gedreht, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nichts unternahmen. Und auf der anderen Seite, hatten sich Harry´s Brillengläser plötzlich magisch verdunkelt.

„So, Harry, jetzt habe ich allerdings ein Problem", sagte Wurmschwanz mit hinterlistiger Stimme und sah zwischen den drei Jugendlichen hin und her. „Ich kann nur einen mitnehmen, wenn ich zum dunklen Lord appariere. Und da du derjenige sein wirst, sind die beiden Hühner da überflüssig."

Wurmschwanz hob langsam seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Ginny, deren Augen immer größer wurden.

„Ach Harry, wo ich gerade „überflüssig" gesagt habe, kam mir doch sofort eine alte Erinnerung hoch. Weißt du noch damals, auf dem Friedhof, als dieser Schönling in Gras gebissen hat. Ich denke, du bist wirklich kein Glücksbringer für Leute die dich begleiten."

Dieser Satz schien bei Harry einen Schalter umzulegen. Sein Blick ging suchend durch die Gasse und schließlich blieb er an einer zertrümmerten Bank hängen. Das nächsten was man dann in der Winkelgasse hörte, waren die angstvollen Schreie von Hermine und Ginny, das laute „Nein" von Harry und die eiskalte Stimme von Wurmschwanz. Letztere rief laut „Avada...". doch mitten im Satz brach sie ab und verwandelte sich in ein schmerzhaftes Röcheln.

Ginny und Hermine rissen ihre Augen, die sie im Angesicht des Todes geschlossen hatten, wieder auf und starrten entsetzt auf Wurmschwanz, der taumelnd über das Pflaster stolperte und versuchte, ein großes Stück zersplittertes Holz aus seinem Hals zu ziehen. Allerdings war der sofortige Blutverlust zu extrem, sodass die Ratte keine fünf Sekunden später, in einer riesigen Blutlache, tot zusammen brach.

Die Mädchen schrieen kurz entsetzt auf und sahen dann panisch zu Harry hinüber. Der Schwarzhaarige stand nämlich zitternd und von einer Aura der Macht umgeben mitten in der Winkelgasse und schien zu nichts fähig zu sein. Harrys Blick ging starr auf seine Hände, die weit nach vorn gestreckt vom Körper abstanden und so aussahen, als hätten sie das Stück Holz geschleudert.

Doch das dürfte eigentlich nicht möglich sein, würde jemand sagen, der es nicht gesehen hatte. Denn der Platz, wo diese scharfkantige Latte, diese tödliche Geschoss, gelegen hatte, war dort, wo Harry die zerstörte Bank fixiert hatte. Die Drei Jungendlichen schauten sich gegenseitig an und erst der wütende Schrei von Bellatrix Lestrange riss sie aus ihrer Starre.

Die Todesserin stürmte wütend mit gezücktem Zauberstab und einer Horde Auroren im Schlepptau, auf Harry zu und schien den Todesfluch schon auf den Lippen zu haben. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie aber rechtzeitig, schnellte herum und biss seine Zähne zusammen. Sie mussten hier weg, dachte er und rannte, so gut er konnte und mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht, auf seine Freundinnen zu. Dort ergriff er ihre Arme und konzentrierte sich nur noch darauf, von hier weg zu kommen.

Im nächsten Moment erfasste alle Drei das beklemmende Gefühl des Apparierens und als die Teenager wieder sehen konnten, fanden sie sich auch schon in der Diele des Grimmauldplatzes wieder. Harry ließ die beiden Mädchen augenblicklich los und brach vor Schmerzen stöhnend zusammen.

Hermine und Ginny, doch vor allem Hermine reagierten sofort und fingen den fallenden Jungen geistesgegenwärtig ab. Dann riefen sie laut um Hilfe und keine zehn Sekunden später stürmte auch schon Madame Pomfrey, die als einzigste Person hier im Haus war, die Treppe runter.

Sie erblickte die drei Teenager und Harry mit seinem unnatürlich abgespreizten Fuß. Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Boden neben dem Jungen. Es erschien, wie aus dem Nichts eine Trage und die drei Damen rollten den bewusstlosen Harry vorsichtig darauf. Dann levitierte Poppy die Trage in Richtung Treppe und fragte dabei, was denn passiert sei und ob es den Mädchen gut ging.

Hermine und Ginny hatten ihren Schock einigermaßen überwunden und sagten der Heilerin schnell, dass ihnen nicht fehle. Denn auf gar keinem Fall wollten die beiden wie Harry enden und mit allerlei Tränken vollgepumpt werden. Außerdem galt ihre Sorge ihrem Freund. Bei der einen mehr, bei der anderen im normalen Level.

Harry hatte sich glücklicherweise aber wirklich nur den Fuß verknackst und etwas zu sehr angestrengt, diagnostizierte die alte Heilerin und flößte dem Schwarzhaarigen etwas gegen die Schmerzen und das Ausgepowert sein in den Mund. Danach richtete Poppy noch schnell den Fuß und keine zehn Minuten später hätte Harry wieder aufstehen können.

Doch unser Held der Nation schlief lieber ruhig und selig, bis ihn ein lautes Trampeln im Hausflur weckte. Poppy war gar nicht glücklich darüber, zumal der Lärm immer lauter wurde und keine zwei Sekunden später fast der gesamte Orden ins Zimmer stürmte. Allen voran Molly Weasley, die auch sofort, da sie Harry erblickte, anfing ihn mit Fragen zu seinem Befinden zu bombardieren.

Harry hatte eine Menge Mühe die so schon besorgte Frau und Mutter zu beruhigen. Und es war auch nicht sehr förderlich, dass Tonks plötzlich anfing ausschweifend aufzuzählen, wen man denn alles in der Winkelgasse gefangen genommen hat und wer entkommen war. Harry bedachte die junge Aurorin mit einem strafenden Blick, den Professor Mc Gonnagal nicht besser hinbekommen hätte.

Zehn Minuten später hatte sich die Lage im Krankenzimmer allerdings wieder beruhigt und Harry wunderte sich, wieso vor allem Molly so schnell wieder verschwunden war. Er erzählte den Verbliebenen, sprich Remus und Tonks, noch mal das Geschehene aus seiner Sicht und Remus sah den Jungen besonders bei der Sache mit dem Angriff auf Wurmschwanz und der Banklatte mit einem sonderbarem Blick an.

Harry wusste aber plötzlich nicht genau, wie er diesen verstehen sollte. Denn die Augen des Werwolfes spiegelten gleichzeitig Verwunderung, Stolz und irgendwie auch ein wenig Trauer wieder. Harry wandte seinen Blick schnell betroffen ab und überlegte, was dies sollte. Die drei jungen Frauen bekamen davon allerdings nichts mit und so war es dann Poppy, die Harry für die nächsten zwei Stunden Ruhe verordnete. Und hier wunderte sich Harry erneut, denn keiner seiner Freunde sträubte sich, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Nein, sie gingen sogar recht zügig und nur Tonks blieb noch kurz zurück und stellte einen kleinen Beutel neben Harry´s Bett.

„Hier, mein Lieber, das lag noch in der Winkelgasse und ich vermute mal, es gehört dir."

Harry schaute noch mal kurz auf und erkannte den Beutel mit dem Geschenk für Hermine. Ein leises „Danke" war dann jedoch das Letzte, was der Schwarzhaarige sagte, denn Poppy´s Schlaftrank begann zu wirken.

* * *

Als Harry das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, war er völlig allein im Zimmer und er schaute sich leicht verwirrt um. Immer noch huschten die Gedanken von Wurmschwanz Attacke in seinem Kopf herum und der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich angestrengt, wie er es nur geschafft hatte, dieses Stückchen Holz auf den Todesser zu schleudern.

Dann kam ihm Remus Blick wieder in den Sinn und Harry wurde mit einem Male bewusst, warum der Werwolf, neben seiner Erleichterung, dass ihm, Harry, nichts passiert war, so traurig geschaute hatte. Harry Potter, der Held der Zaubererwelt hatte jemanden getötet. Und auch wenn es der Feind, ein Todesser und noch dazu der Verräter seiner Eltern war, so bekam der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich Tränen in die Augen und begann zu weinen. Immer schlimmer wurde der Schmerz in Harrys Brust und er fühlte sich schuldig und irgendwie schmutzig.

Durch seinen Zustand bekam der Schwarzhaarige nicht mal mit, wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer leise geöffnet wurde und jemand eintrat. Es folgten Sekunden der Ruhe und dann spürte Harry, wie sich das Bett unter dem Gewicht einer weiteren Person bewegte. Der Schwarzhaarige blickt überrascht auf und sein Blick traf den von Hermine. Der braunhaarige Lockenkopf sah Harry mit fragend-traurigen Augen an.

„Harry, was ist mit dir ?" Leise versuchte Hermine heraus zu finden, was mit ihrem besten Freund los war. Doch Harry starrte nur zurück, schluchzte nur noch mehr und verriet ihr, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken oder Hermine bewusst anzusehen, seine Gedanken und Gefühle, was den Angriff betraf. Harry sagte ihr frei heraus, wie schmutzig er sich plötzlich fühlte und war umso überraschter über Hermines Reaktion.

Denn der Lockenkopf rüttelte plötzlich leicht wütend an Harrys Schulter und schrie den Schwarzhaarigen förmlich an.

„Harry Potter, du darfst nicht mal daran denken, dich schuldig zu fühlen. Diese Ratte hat es nicht anders verdient, für das, was er in seinem Leben und vor allem... Dir angetan hat."

„Ja aber Hermine, ich... ich habe getötet... ein Menschenleben vernichtet." Schluchzte Harry und drückte unbewusst sein Gesicht an Hermines Brust. Denn was er sich jetzt am meisten wünschte, war Geborgenheit.

Der Lockenkopf stockte kurz, hielt dann aber den Jungen ganz fest an sich. Was musste nur in ihm vorgehen, fragte sie sich und versuchte Harry weiter zu beruhigen.

„Aber es war Notwehr, Harry. Wurmschwanz wollte Ginny und mich töten. Es hieß also er oder wir. Und wenn es dir hilft Harry, ich habe von Remus gehört, dass auch dein Vater, als einer der besten Auroren, eine Menge Menschen bekämpfen und schließlich töten musste."

Harry schaute auf und wurde sich plötzlich seiner Position bewusst. Binnen weniger Zehntel einer Sekunde schoss sein Blut ins Gesicht und Harry erstrahlte in einem leuchtenden Rot. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und beide trennten sich ein wenig. Dann atmete Harry tief durch und er fragte, ob Hermine irgendwas gesehen hat und wie er es geschafft hatte, den Todesser zu besiegen.

Hermine antwortete darauf nur, dass sie und Ginny die Augen geschlossen und sich auf den Tod vorbereitet hatten. Aber sie äußerte ein weiteres Mal die Vermutung, dass Harry vielleicht zu stabloser Magie fähig war. Aber noch bevor Harry sie daraufhin ansprechen konnte, war der Lockenkopf auch schon aufgestanden und ging wie verwandelt in Richtung Harrys Kleiderschrank. Der schwarzhaarige Junge folgte ihren geschmeidigen Bewegungen und sah erstaunt auf, als sie plötzlich einige von Harrys besseren Sachen, wenn man sie so nennen wollte, heraus nahm.

„So Harry", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln. „Du ziehst dich jetzt erst mal schick an. Und danach geht's runter in den Salon."

Harry wollte frage wieso, doch ihm viel plötzlich wieder ein, was für ein Tag heute war. Er hatte Geburtstag und mit Sicherheit warteten all seine Freunde unten, um mit ihm zu feiern. Wie konnte er dies nur schon wieder vergessen ?

Harry sprang aus dem Bett, das leichte Stechen im Fuß vergessend und ging in Richtung Tisch, wo Hermine die ausgesuchten Sachen abgelegt hatte. Was nun den Lockenkopf betraf, selbiger hatte, kaum dass Harry aus dem Bett war, arge Probleme seinen Blick von Harry´s Körper zu nehmen. Dass dieser dann auch nur mit Boxern bekleidet vor ihr stand, machte die Sache nicht leichter.

Schließlich riss sich Hermine dann doch zusammen und verließ das Zimmer. Harry fragte sich, wieso Hermine so schnell weg war und wurde im selben Moment, da er in den großen Wandspiegel blickte, sich seiner Kleiderordnung bewusst. Die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht und der Schwarzhaarige hoffte inständig, dass sie bis zu seinem Eintreffen im Salon wieder verschwunden war.

TBC


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12 

Harry stand im Korridor vor dem großen Salon des Hauses Black und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Danach trat er mit einem Lächeln ein und wurde auch sofort von all seinen Freunden, sprich Ron, Hermine oder Remus, begrüßt. Sie alle standen in einem Halbkreis um den Tisch herum und sangen „Happy Birthday". Harry war sichtlich gerührt, versuchte aber die Träne niemanden sehen zu lassen und ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

Dabei erkannte der Schwarzhaarige, neben all den Weasleys und Tonks, auch zwei weitere Personen, die in seinem bisherigen Leben auch stets eine große Rolle gespielt hatte. Es waren Professor Mc Gonnagal, die ehemalige Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Madame Pomfrey, die ja wohl am meisten in letzter Zeit mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Harry betrat nun vollends den Raum und Ron eröffnete den Reigen der Gratulanten. Der Rothaarige überreichte Harry ein kleines, in rotes Papier eingeschlagenes Päckchen und grinste dabei leicht geheimnisvoll. Dann machte Ron Platz und ihm folgten Ginny, Molly und die Zwillinge. Schließlich beglückwünschte Harry auch jemand, von dem es der Schwarzhaarige noch nicht so gewöhnt war, Parvati Patil, Rons Flamme. Die Gryffindor hatte sich zuerst ein wenig im Hintergrund gehalten und sah auch jetzt noch ein wenig unsicher in den Raum. Harry fragte sich wieso und blickte zu Ron.

Der Rothaarige trat noch mal an Harry heran und fragte leise, ob es denn Ok sei, dass er Parvati mitgebracht hat. Harry wüsste schon, von wegen, es ist doch sein Haus. Daraufhin begriff der Gryffindor die Beklemmungen des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens und legte seinen Arm kumpelhaft um sie.

„Keine Sorge Parvati, du bist jederzeit hier willkommen. Dafür sind doch Freunde da und es wird mit Sicherheit eine Menge Spaß geben, wo unser lieber Ron doch jetzt einen kleinen Ansporn hat, sich manierlich zu benehmen."

Zuletzt genannter zog scharf die Luft ein und wurde leicht rot. Und damit war er nicht die einzigste Person. Auch Parvati selbst und Hermine stiegen eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht, wobei die von Hermine wohl eher anderer Natur war. Denn immer noch lag ihr Blick auf dem um Parvatis Schulter geschlungenen Arm Harrys.

Als nächst war Professor Mc Gonnagal an der Reihe und sie wünschte Harry alles Gute für das kommende Schuljahr. Sie sagte, dass Albus Dumbledore dies gewollt hätte und ihr Ton ließ kein Hinterfragen zu. Harry war richtig froh, sich schon entschieden zu haben. Denn seine alte Hauslehrerin zu enttäuschen, war das Letzte, was der Schwarzhaarige wollte.

Harry schaute die alte Hexe mit einem Lächeln an und nickte leicht. Als er jedoch bemerkte, wie intensiv Mc Gonnagal ihn betrachtete, spürte der Gryffindor plötzlich ein leichtes Kribbeln im Auge. Etwas verwundert runzelte Harry die Stirn und eine Sekunde später galt seine gesamte Konzentration Mc Gonnagals viereckiger Brille. Irgendwas stimmte mit ihr nicht, denn der Rahmen glühte vor seinen Augen in einem satten Gelb. Harry hörte nicht mal zu, als die ältere Hexe ihn überrascht ansprach.

„Mr. Potter... ihre Brille... was ist damit." Fragte sie und Harry wurde nach einem Blick in die Runde klar, dass sich die Gläser wieder mal verdunkelt hatten. Der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich wieso und sah dann zu Mc Gonnagal auf.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, Professor, was sie eben probiert haben. Ich hoffe doch inständig, es war kein Versuch von Leglimens."

Auf diese Aussage des Jungen hin, verschluckte sich die alte Hexe und sah leicht beschämt zu Boden. Etwas, dass auch die anderen im Raum, zur Kenntnis nahmen. Mc Gonnagal wiegelte allerdings schnell ab und sagte rasch.

„Nein Mr. Potter, diese seltene und verantwortungsvolle Fähigkeit besitze ich leider nicht. Dies war Professor Dumbledore vorbehalten. Ich habe lediglich meine Brille, die mir sagen kann, ob mein Gegenüber lügt oder nicht. Und Mr. Potter bitte verzeihen sie mir, wenn ich ihnen zu nahe getreten bin, doch ich wollte einfach nur wissen, ob es ihnen wirklich gut geht."

Harry sah die ältere Frau mit nachdenklichen Augen an, erhellte seine Brillengläser wieder und nahm die Entschuldigung an. Schließlich machte sich Professor Mc Gonnagal ja nur Sorgen um einen ihrer Schüler und dies war ja kein Verbrechen.

Fünf Minuten später waren auch die letzten Gratulanten ihre Glückwünsche losgeworden und die kleine Party konnte beginnen. Im Zuge selbiger konnte Harry all seine Freunde etwas beobachten und nutzte dazu auch ab und an seine neue Brille. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Molly Weasley des Öfteren zu ihm herüber schaute und dass sie leicht nervös wirkte. Harry überlegte nun wieder, was der Grund dafür sein könnte und auch, warum Remus mehrmals versuchte Rons Mum zu etwas zu ermutigen. Schließlich wurde es dem Schwarzhaarigen zu bunt und er ging einfach hinüber.

„Molly...", sprach er die sonst so resolute Hexe an. „ ... ich weiß nicht wieso, aber es kommt mir so vor, als bedrückt dich etwas. Und ich denke auch, es hat mit mir zu tun, oder ?"

Mrs. Weasley sah den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit überraschten Augen an. Remus musste regelrecht schmunzeln, als er dies sah. Dann aber nahm sie sich zusammen und sagte,

„Harry, ich weiß, es ist vielleicht ein wenig viel verlangt, doch ich habe mich gefragt, ob Bill und Fleur die nächsten Tage hier her kommen könnten. Du weißt schon, wegen Bills erstem Mal als Werwolf. Letzten Vollmond war er noch im Koma und somit wird es übermorgen seine erste richtige Verwandlung sein. Remus hat zwar angeboten bei meinem Sohn zu sein, wenn es soweit ist. Doch er möchte, in Anbetracht des fehlenden Wolfsbanntranks, sicherheitshalber hier im Haus, in seinem speziellen Raum bleiben."

Harry hörte Molly aufmerksam zu und sah zwischendurch immer mal zu Remus, der leicht bestätigend nickte. Dann schaute der Schwarzhaarige zu seinen Freunden, die von der Unterhaltung nicht all zu viel mitbekamen, und versicherte der Frau, die ihm immer wie eine Mutter behandelte hat, dass es natürlich in Ordnung sei.

Mann konnte förmlich sehen, wie Molly ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Diese drückte Harry ganz fest an sich und dankte ihm mit einem Seufzer. Danach widmete man sich wieder der Feier, bei der Harry sich aber plötzlich einer Herausforderung gegenüber sah, die dem Schwarzhaarigen die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieben. Er sollte nämlich plötzlich... tanzen.

Irgendwie waren die Zwillinge auf die Idee gekommen, Musik zu machen und nun wollten alle weiblichen Anwesenden ihr Recht einfordern. Harry wurde, in Anbetracht seiner Tanzkünste, leicht rot und zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte blickte der Gryffindor bewusst und hilfesuchend zu Poppy. Die alte Heilerin schaute den Jungen an und Harry konnte spüren, dass sie lange überlegte, ob sie ihm half. Dann aber schien sie ein Einsehen zu haben und verkündete, dass Harry es heute lieber lassen sollte, den Fuß zu sehr zu belasten.

Hermine, Ginny und Tonks machten enttäuschte Gesichter. Doch diese erhellten sie sogleich wieder, als Professor Mc Gonnagal ihnen verriet, dass die Mädchen ihre Chance im nächsten Schuljahr bekommen würden. Harry stöhnte daraufhin leicht auf und warf der alten Hexe einen bösen Blick zu.

Abgelenkt wurde Harry aber kurz darauf von Mr. Weasley, der mit dem Schwarzhaarigen noch ein Wort wechseln wollte. Der ältere Zauberer machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und führte Harry etwas abseits von den anderen, zu einem Tisch.

„Harry, als erstes möchte ich dir danken, für deine Unterstützung im Bezug auf meinen Sohn Bill. Doch nun kommt dadurch ein weiteres Problem auf uns zu, dass meine liebe Molly in ihrem Eifer nicht bedacht hat."

„Was meinen sie, Mr. Weasley ?" Fragte Harry überrascht und sah Rons Vater mit fragenden Augen an.

„Nun Harry, es geht darum, dass Bills Biss kurz nach dem Angriff auf Hogwarts dem Ministerium gemeldet wurde und er sich nun als Werwolf registrieren müsste."

„Müsste ?" Harry hatte den feinen kleinen Unterschied in Arthur Weasleys Wortwahl genau bemerkt und war nun leicht irritiert.

„Ja müsste, wenn er wirklich ein Werwolf wird. Weißt du Harry, Poppy hat uns damals gesagt, dass Fenrir Greyback nicht vollständig verwandelt war bzw. es keinen Vollmond gab. Aus diesem Grunde haben Molly und ich immer noch die Hoffnung, dass unserem Sohn das Leben eines registrierten Werwolfes erspart bleibt."

„Ja aber, wo ist denn nun das Problem, Mr. Weasley ?" Fragte Harry nach, der nicht ganz mitbekam, wohin die Sache führen sollte.

„Das Problem Harry ist, dass sofort, wenn der Vollmond untergegangen ist, ein Vertreter des Ministeriums bei Bill eine Blutprobe nimmt und diese untersucht. Sollten sich dann bestimmte Merkmale zeigen, wird er in die Kartei aufgenommen und bekommt eine Nummer, die ihn sein ganzes Leben verfolgt. Außerdem können sie die Gefährlichkeit von Bill anhand der Ausschüttung von Adrenalin bei seiner ersten Verwandlung, einstufen und ihn im schlimmsten Fall, seiner Freiheit berauben."

Harrys Augen wurden mit jedem Wort aus Arthurs Mund größer und tief im Innersten seines Herzens baute sich eine gewisse Wut auf. Wie konnte das Ministerium nur so herzlos mit Menschen umgehen ? Doch andererseits hatte Harry ja selbst schon so seine Erfahrungen mit der Politik und die Wut wandelte sich in Unverständnis.

Schließlich kam man aber zum eigentlich Punkt und Harry, als Besitzer des Grimmauldplatzes, stimmt letztendlich zu, den Ministeriumsbeamten ins Haus zu lassen. Mr. Weasley fiel sichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen und er umarmte den Schwarzhaarigen dankbar. Danach ging es wieder zur Party und selbige dauerte noch gut bis in den nächsten Morgen.

4444

Zwei Tage später war es dann soweit. Der Vollmond würde heute Nacht seine volle Stärke haben und da die Nächte in den letzten Tagen eh schon fast Wolkenlos waren, konnte man auch nicht auf ein Wunder hoffen. Schon ab dem Mittagessen wurde die Stimmung im Grimmauldplatz immer gespannter und da half es auch nicht, dass Fleur sie immer zu optimistischen Liedern animieren wollte. Irgendwie wollte keiner singen und die Sache herunterspielen. Heute hieß, die Zukunft für Bill zu erfahren.

Gegen acht Uhr verabschiedeten sich dann Remus von Tonks und Bill von Fleur jeweils mit einem Kuss und gingen tief hinunter in den Keller des Blackschen Hauses. Dort befand sich ein Raum, der wohl in früheren Zeiten als Kerker genutzt wurde, und Harry lief, beim Anblick der kalten Wände und der Ketten, ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Das Letzte, was er und Arthur dann noch von ihren beiden Freunden sahen, waren die Rücken, welche hinter einer schweren, massiven Eisentür verschwanden..

„Viel Glück", sagte Harry leise und hoffte, dass sie alle Beide es gut überstanden. Dann ging sein Blick zu Mr. Weasley und der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte tiefe Sorgenfalten auf dessen Stirn. Er legte ermutigend seinen Arm um den älteren Zauberer und versprach, dass Bill in seinen Augen niemals was anderes sei, als der Sohn von Molly und Arthur Weasley.

Schließlich erreichten sie wieder den Salon und sahen in die traurigen Gesichter der anderen Bewohner des Grimmauldplatzes. Harry setzte sich neben Ron und legte seinen Arm auch um ihn. Der Rothaarige schien langsam aber sicher, am Ende seines Optimismus zu sein und Harry spürte, dass er Ron irgendwie auf andere Gedanken bringen musste.

Doch dies war gar nicht so einfach, denn nur wenige Minuten später, draußen war es nun vollständig dunkel geworden, schien im Keller die Hölle loszubrechen. Zuerst erklang ein markerschütternder, menschlicher Schrei und dann ein Heulen, welches Harry schon aus seinem dritten Schuljahr kannte. Remus hatte sich verwandelt und dies musste heute wohl sehr schmerzhaft gewesen sein. Harry konnte selbst förmlich spüren, was in seinem Freund vorging. Hatte er doch selbst vor kurzem seinen eigenen Höllentrip erlebt.

Besorgt schaute Harry in die Runde und sah dabei die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen. Hermine, Ginny und Fleur weinten leicht und Tonks und Molly zitterten am ganzen Körper. Poppy blieb ruhiger und hielt in ihrer Hand eine kleine Uhr. Was nun allerdings Ron und seinen Vater betraf, da machten diese Beiden dem Schwarzhaarigen die größten Sorgen. Denn beide Zauberer bewegten ihre Hände immer näher in Richtung ihrer Zauberstäbe und Harry war sich sicher, dass es durchaus passieren könnte, dass die Zwei aufsprangen und in den Keller liefen. So angespannt waren die Körper der Rotschöpfe.

Als sich schließlich Remus in seiner Werwolfsform offenbar beruhigt hatte, begann Bill mit seiner Verwandlung. Etwas, dass Molly laut schluchzen ließ und auch Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Allerdings horchten im nächsten Moment alle am Tisch auf, als plötzlich, neben dem werwolftypischen Heulen, ein lautes, wütendes Fauchen aus dem Keller erklang. Ein Geräusch, welches so gar nichts mit einem Wolf zutun hatte. Diesem Fauchen folgte dann Schrei des Schmerzes, welches selbst bei Harry dazu führte, dass seine Hand in Richtung Zauberstab ging. Die Laute stammten eindeutig von Bill und schienen Remus in eine regelrechte Raserei zu treiben.

Allen war klar, dass die beiden Tiere auf einander losgegangen waren. Doch der Kampf dauerte nicht lange. Zwei laute Schrei, gefolgt von einem schmerzlichen Winseln und danach Ruhe. Eine Ruhe, die für alle Anwesenden in der Küche schlimmer war, als die Geräusche des Kampfes zuvor.

Eines war gewiss. Keiner der heute hier versammelten Hexen und Zauberer würde auch nur ein Auge zu kriegen und so bereiteten sich alle auf eine lange Nacht vor.

4444

Es war kurz vor sieben, als Harry hoch schreckte. Und da war er nicht der Einzigste, denn irgendwie hatte die gespenstische Still aus dem Kerker dazu geführt, dass die Müdigkeit doch irgendwann siegte und so lagen Ron, Hermine und all die anderen mit ihren Köpfen irgendwo auf dem Tisch. Lediglich Molly und Poppy mussten irgendwann das Zimmer verlassen haben.

Doch der eigentliche Grund für Harrys Erwachen kam aus dem Kamin hinter ihm. Es war eine leise Stimme, die seinen vollständigen Namen rief und dadurch auch die anderen weckte. Es war dann schließlich Arthur, der blitzschnell aufsprang und den Kamin freigab, damit der Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums seiner Arbeit nachgehen konnte.

„Ah Guten Morgen, Basil", rief Mr. Weasley freudig, doch die Anspannung in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

„Guten Morgen, Arthur. Ich hoffe doch es geht dir gut." Begrüßte ein kleiner Mann in grüner Uniform und mit einem dicken Aktenkoffer in der Hand seinen Ministeriumskollegen.

Danach stellte er sich noch den anderen, als Basil Gardigan von der Werwolfregistrierungsanteilung vor und fragte auch gleich nach dem eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches, nämlich Bill Weasley.

„Oh Basil, mein Sohn ist noch im Keller unten. Wir haben dort einen sicheren Raum und ich hoffe, dass es ihm gut geht."

Der Ministeriumsbeamte nickte sachlich und blickte in Richtung Tür. Mr. Weasley verstand und führte den nun etwas reserviert wirkenden Mann aus dem Raum. Sofort, nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, seufzte Molly laut auf. Harry schaute zu ihr und fragte, was sie habe. Mrs. Weasley schnaubte kurz in ihr Taschentuch und sagte dann,

„Ach weißt du Harry, es geht um Basil. Ich kenne ihn seit unserer Hochzeit. Er ist ein sehr netter und geselliger Mann, wenn man mit ihm feiert. Doch wenn es um seinen Job geht, ist er Beamter durch und durch. Harry, ich hoffe inständig und flehe zu Merlin, dass es Bill gut geht und er verschont bleibt. Denn wenn nicht, dann wird Basil streng nach Vorschrift arbeiten."

Harry schaute noch mal in Richtung Tür und verstand, was Rons Mum so bedrückte. Dann schaute er zu seinen Freunden und hoffte ebenso wie Bills Eltern af ein Wunder.

Fünf Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür zur Küche und ein sichtlich mitgenommener Remus Lupin trat ein. Sofort stürmte Tonks zu ihm und warf sich an seinen Hals. Dies war allerdings etwas, das der Werwolf mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen quittierte.

Als sich Remus umdrehte, erkannte man auch den Grund dafür. Denn quer über den Rücken des Mannes zog sich eine dicke blutige Linie. Dies rief augenblicklich Poppy auf den Plan und sie kümmerte sich sofort um den verletzten Werwolf.

Allerdings konnte Molly nicht ganz so ruhig bleiben und tigerte aufgeregt zwischen ihrem Herd und der Heilerin hin und her und fragte ständig, was mit ihrem Sohn sei. Auch Ron und Ginny wollten wissen, was mit Bill war. Doch Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der letzte Rumtreiber war kreideweiß im Gesicht und kam einfach nicht zu Wort. Die Schmerzen mussten wirklich höllisch sein, vermutete Harry.

Molly brach auf die Reaktion von Remus weinend zusammen und man musste sie stützen, damit sie nicht stürzte. Daraufhin bäumte sich der Werwolf unter Schmerzen plötzlich auf und versuchte zu Molly zu gelangen. Und dies war etwas, dass Poppy etwas erzürnte.

„Molly...", sagte Remus mit schwacher Stimme. „ ... beruhige dich... Molly. Ich meine doch... arrgh... dass ich nicht weiß, was mit... mit Bill ist. Ich war nicht bei Sinnen, Molly,... und... und es war Bill, der mich auf die Bretter schickte."

„Dich ?", fragte das Weasleyfamlienoberhaupt.

„Ja Molly. Doch ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist. Die Bilder schwirrten nur unscharf an mir vorbei und als Werwolf, und ohne den Trank, bin ich nur ein Tier mit begrenztem Verstand."

„Dann lebt er ?", fragte Molly voller Hoffnung und Remus nickte.

Allen im Raum fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und in Harry stieg die Anspannung auf das nun bald Kommende. Jedem im Raum ging es so denn schließlich hieß es nun wieder warten, warten auf Arthur und Basil.

Die beiden Zauberer kamen dann auch nach zehn unendlich dauernden Minuten und als sich Basil dann auch noch schnell und mit einem Lächeln verabschiedete, schien ein Damm der Erleichterung in allen zu brechen. Einzig Molly stockte ein wenig, denn Arthur, der nur wenige Schritte hinter dem Ministeriumsangestellten eingetreten war, wirkte blasser als Malfoy in seinen besten Tagen und seine Augen gingen starr geradeaus.

„Arthur, was ist los ? Was ist mit meinem Sohn ?" Fragte Mrs. Weasley aufgeregt und benahm sich plötzlich wie eine besorgte Glucke. Ihr Mann schien sich aber erst einmal setzten zu müssen und stammelte dann mit leicht zittriger Stimme.

„Es geht ihm gut Molly. Er liegt unten im Keller und schläft..."

Nach diesem Satz versagte dem rothaarigen Zauberer kurz die Sprache und Poppy nutzte dies, um aus dem Zimmer zu schlüpfen.

„... Basil konnte keinen anormalen Werte feststellen und damit ist Bill frei. Doch Molly... er... er hat gesagt, dass... dass die Werte nur so niedrig seien, da ein anderer Virus, ein viel älterer Virus, das Niveau konstant niedrig hält."

Harry sah den Zauberer vor sich an und verstand nicht, wieso dieser nun so niedergeschlagen war. Sollte er sich nicht freuen, freuen, dass es seinem Sohn nicht wie anderen Bissopfern erging. Und was war plötzlich mit Molly Weasley los ? Harry sah zu ihr und bemerkte, dass Rons Mutter, kaum dass ihr Mann ihr die Neuigkeit mitgeteilt hatte, aussah, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

Es war dann schließlich Ginny, die an ihren Vater heran trat und mit unsicherer Stimme fragte,

„Dad, was meinst du ? Was für einen alten Virus habt ihr gefunden ?"

Arthur Weasley sah seine jüngste Tochter mit großen Augen an und wollte gerade antworten, als Mrs. Weasley ihm ins Wort fiel und mit kaum zu verstehender Stimme sagte,

„Der Virus, den Bill in sich trägt, ist die Ursache und der Ursprung für eine andere weitaus mächtigere, magische und gefährliche Rasse. Es ist der Virus, der einem zum Vampir macht...


	13. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Augenblicklich erstarb jeder Laut im Raum und die Blicke gingen entsetzt zu Mrs. Weasley. Am meisten schien es aber Arthur zu schocken. Denn woher konnte seine Frau diese Tatsache, die er doch selbst gerade erst erfahren hatte, wissen.

„Der Vampirvirus ?", fragte Hermine, während sie sich immer noch die Hand vor den Mund hielt und man konnte sehen, wie sich in Mollys Augen kleine Tränen bildeten.

„Oh Arthur", schluchzte sie und schaffte es nicht einmal ihrem Mann direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Offensichtlich fühlte sich die sonst so starke Hexe plötzlich sehr verloren. „ Ich wollte es dir so oft schon erzählen."

„Was erzählen ?", fragte Ron nun, denn er hatte sein Mum noch nie so unsicher und verängstigt gesehen.

„Ja Molly, was erzählen ?", fragte nun auch Mr. Weasley und wollte seinen Arm beruhigend um seine Frau legen. Doch diese wehrte ab und blickte zu Boden.

„Der Virus... Arthur", kam es mit leiser, zittriger Stimme, „... der Virus bei Bill stammt nicht von einem Biss oder so. Er wurde vererbt und lebt... lebt in jedem unserer Kinder. Der Virus... er stammt aus meiner Blutlinie."

Nun brach Molly vollends in Tränen aus und wollte nur noch raus hier. Sie schien sich plötzlich so zu schämen, dass sie keinem ihrer Kinder, ja nicht mal Harry, in die Augen blicken konnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige selbst brauchte auch einige Sekunden, um das Gehörte zu verstehen und bekam nur am Rande mit, wie Arthur plötzlich nach Molly griff... und sie ganz nah an sich heran zog. Dann wischte er mit seinem Daumen die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht und sagte nach einem kurzen Kuss auf ihren Mund.

„Molly, soweit ich mich erinnere, habe ich dich geheiratet und nicht deine Blutlinie."

„Ja aber Arthur, hast du mich nicht verstanden ? Ich habe Vampirblut in mir." versuchte Molly ihr Unverständnis auszudrücken.

„Doch Molly, das habe ich. Und genau dieses Blut hat unseren ältesten Sohn gerettet und gibt mir, so ganz nebenbei, die Antwort auf die größte Frage meines Lebens."

„Welche ?", kam es von fast allen Anwesenden im Raum.

„Na die Frage, woher meine geliebte Frau nur ihr Temperament hat."

Auf diese Antwort von Mr. Weasley hin, mussten alle ein wenig schmunzeln und Harry bemerkte sogar, dass Mrs. Weasley ein wenig erleichterter schien und einen mehr als nur leichten Rotstich annahm. Ron machte dann schließlich den Anfang, stand auf und umarmte seine Mum ganz fest und lieb. Für ihn und auch die anderen Weasleys im Raum blieb die Frau doch immer seine Mutter und nichts anderes.

Allerdings wollten Ginny, Ron und auch Arthur danach wissen, woher der Vampirvirus kam und Molly bat alle sich zu setzen. Sie hatte eine Geschichte zu erzählen und wollte, dass alle sie auch richtig verstanden. Dies musste dann aber noch einige Minuten warten, denn bei mehreren Anwesenden meldete sich der Magen und so wurde erst einmal Frühstück gemacht.

Als dessen Vorbereitung dann fast fertig war, kam auch Madame Pomfrey aus dem Keller zurück. In ihrem Gesicht allerdings machten sich mehrere Ausdrücke breit. Zum einen glänzten die Augen der alten Heilerin vor Erleichterung, was bedeuten musste, dass es Bill gut ging. Dies war eine Tatsache, welche Fleur mit einem freudigen Aufschrei quittierte und nach unten lief.

Doch Harry sah in Poppy´s Gesicht auch Verwunderung und fragte deshalb gleich nach, was die Heilerin so beschäftigte. Poppy sah Harry mit großen Augen an und sagte,

„Es sind seine Narben, Mr. Potter, sie sind vollständig verheilt. Und so etwas habe ich in meiner gesamten Laufbahn noch nicht gesehen."

Alle im Raum schauten überrascht zu Poppy und dann zu Molly. Doch keiner schien so recht zu wissen, was sie der alten Heilerin sagen sollten. Ohne Zweifel war die Heilung auf den Vampirvirus zurück zu führen. Denn jeder, der ein wenig schulisches Interesse an den Tag legte, hatte doch im Unterricht schon mal davon gehört, dass sich diese Kreaturen sehr schnell von ihren Verletzungen erholten.

Schließlich entschied sich Molly Poppy reinen Wein einzuschenken, erzählte ihr das Gröbste der letzten Minuten und reichte der alten Heilerin danach auch eine Tasse Tee zur Beruhigung. Dann sah Molly in die Runde und begann mit ihrer Geschichte.

„Also Arthur,... Kinder, die Geschichte der Familie der Prewetts ist sehr alt und umfassend. Doch sie beinhaltet auch ein Geheimnis, welches bisher nur an die Söhne und Töchter weiter gegeben wurde, wenn diese weise genug waren, es auch zu hüten."

Molly schaute nochmals in die Runde und sah, ob ihre Kinder und deren Freunde die Wichtigkeit dieses letzten Satzes verstanden hatten. Dann atmete sie noch mal durch und fuhr fort.

„Es muss jetzt fast über dreihundert Jahre her sein, da hatte sich meine Ahnin Mariam Lonegan, die jüngste Tochter von Horacio Lonegan, einem sehr angesehenen und gottesfürchtigem Waffenschmied aus dem Süden von Wales, in einen jungen Mann, namens Gregory verliebt. Seine Herkunft hat man zur damaligen Zeit als eher zweifelhaft bezeichnete. Denn er war Zigeuner und kam vom Kontinent oder besser gesagt, aus den Tiefen der Karpaten.

Viele hatten der jungen Mariam damals abgeraten auf den sehr charismatischen Fremden zu hören. Doch mit der Liebe ist das so eine Sache. Sie lässt die Menschen erblinden. Mariam ging nach einem heftigen Streit mit ihrem Vater fort und viele dachten schon, man würde sie nie wieder sehen.

Doch sie kam wieder, völlig verängstigt, ein wenig heruntergekommen und in ihren Armen trug sie ein Kind, sein Kind. Nun war dies eine Sache in der damaligen Zeit, welche überhaupt nicht akzeptabel war. Die Menschen in der Umgebung begannen sofort schlecht über Mariam zu reden und einige rieten sogar Horacio Lonegan, dass er seine Tochter fortjagen solle. Doch er tat es nicht. Sie war nun mal sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, von Gott gegeben und so vergab er seiner Tochter und nahm sie wieder bei sich auf.

Erst viele Jahre später erfuhr der alte Waffenschmied die wahre Geschichte, und dass Gregory in Wirklichkeit ein Vampir, alten, adligen Blutes war. Laut Mariam hatten sich beide geliebt und dies von ganzem Herzen. Ja, sie wollten sogar heiraten und Mariam hätte, allein aus Liebe sogar ihr Dasein geändert. Doch als ihr gemeinsamer Sohn geboren wurde und sein Großvater, der Großfürst des Vampirclans feststellte, dass das unschuldige kleine Geschöpf ein Sterblicher war, mit augenscheinlich keinerlei vampirtypische Merkmalen und sogar Magie besaß, da bestand höchste Gefahr für Beide, Mutter und Kind. Die Vampire wollten ihr unwürdiges Blut vernichten und damit jeden Beweis für Gregorys schändlichen Fehltritt.

Doch Gregory konnte seinen Vater, der seinen Sohn wiederum über alles liebte, überzeugen, sie am Leben zu lassen und Mariam und das Baby nur zu verstoßen. Heimlich organisierte der junge Vampir die Überfahrt zurück nach England und ein wenig Geld, damit sich Mariam zu ihrer Familie durchschlagen konnte. Sie schaffte es schließlich auch, lebte wieder bei ihrem Vater und verliebte sich neu. Dieses Mal in einen jungen Zauberer namens Eduard Prewett und die Geschichte nahm ihren Lauf."

Der Raum war gefüllt mit erstaunten Gesichtern und Molly Weasley sah ein wenig unsicher in die Augen ihres Mannes. Arthur lächelte kurz, stand auf und drückte seine Frau ganz fest an sich.

„Und davor hattest du Angst, Molly ?"

„Ein wenig", erwiderte Rons Mum und Harry glaubte plötzlich Erleichterung in ihren Augen zu sehen. Bevor man aber weitere Fragen an Molly stellen konnte, kamen Bill und Fleur in die Küche. Beide strahlten und hielten Händchen, wie zwei frisch Verliebte. Ron konnte sich, ebenso wie Ginny, ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, bevor er seinen älteren Bruder umarmte.

„Wie geht es dir ?" Fragte der Rotschopf und Bill antwortete, „Bestens". Dann ging sein Blick zu Remus und alle im Raum bemerkte plötzlich, dass der Werwolf unter dem eigentlich freundlichen Blick des ältesten Weasleysohns zusammenzuckte. Ja, der Werwolf schien regelrecht Angst vor Bill zu haben.

Harry fragte sich sofort, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, doch keiner der Beiden schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Vielleicht spürte der Werwolf ja seit der letzten Nacht das Vampirblut in Bills Adern ? Dieser Gedanke wanderte durch Harry´s Kopf. Und was wenn dies wahr wäre ? Sollte man Bill nun mit ein wenig Vorsicht behandeln ?

Bevor sich der Schwarzhaarige allerdings weiter den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, hatte Remus dann doch seine Sprache wieder gefunden und versuchte sich bei Bill für den Angriff zu entschuldigen. Rons Bruder wehrte allerdings ab, mit der Begründung, dass Remus ja wohl ein wenig mehr gelitten habe.

Aber auf die Frage hin, ob Bill nach der letzten Nacht irgendeine Veränderung an sich spürte, wurde der Rotschopf auf einen Schlag ruhig. Bill schaute plötzlich unsicher in den Raum und begann nervös mit den Füßen zu scharren. Jeder bekam dies mit und sah den junge Mann gespannt an.

„Was ist es, Bill ?" Fragte Molly besorgt und legte einen Arm beruhigend um ihren Sohn.

„Ich... ich habe mich aber verändert... Mum. Ich bin zu einem Werwolf geworden. Jedoch nicht so, wie sie das vielleicht dachten."

„WAS ?", riefen alle überrascht, jedoch keiner wich wirklich zurück.

„Es ist... ist... oh man... „

„Nun sag schon Bill. Du weißt, wir lieben dich so wie du bist." Ermutigte ihn Mr. Weasley und Harry war sich sicher, dass alle im Raum so dachten.

„Es ist... wie... wie bei einem Animagus, Dad. Ich kann mich verwandeln, wann immer ich will. Und was viel wichtiger ist, ich behalte meinen Verstand."

„Krass", sagte Ron laut und bekam sofort einen bösen Blick von seiner Mum zugeworfen.

„Ich denke, es ist der Vampirvirus, der den Werwolf beherrscht. Vampire töten zwar zum Überleben, doch sie sind keine Tiere, keine Bestien, so wie in diesen abstrakten Muggelfilmen. Glaubt mir, ich weiß wovon ich spreche. Ich hab mit ihnen als Fluchbrecher schon öfters zutun gehabt."

Auf diese Aussage des Rothaarigen hin, machten alle Anwesenden große Augen und bei manchen schien die Kinnlade kurz vorm Runterklappen zu sein.

Arthur war dann der Erste, der wieder reden konnte und fragte, ob es möglich wäre, diese Animagusform mal zu sehen.

„Arthur", brauste Molly auf und stellte sich schützend vor ihren ältesten Sohn. „Glaubst du nicht, dass Bill schon genug durchgemacht hat. Musst du ihn jetzt auch noch um mehr bitten."

Molly schien sich nicht wieder einzukriegen. Zumal sie diese Frage eher von Ron oder sogar Ginny erwartete hätte, nicht aber von ihrem Mann. Und in ihrer Tirade versunken, bekam Mrs. Weasley nicht mal mit, wie sich Bill leicht von ihr entfernt hatte und etwas freien Raum suchte.

Harry beobachtete die ganze Sache mit Argusaugen. Und auch Remus Blick wurde kalkulierend. Bill schien sich allerdings ganz stark zu konzentrieren und als erstes verfärbten sich seine Augen. Sie wurden Schwarz wie die Nacht und glänzten gefährlich. Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Bills Haare wuchsen am ganzen Körper und er zitterte. Denn knackten die Knochen im Brustbereich und das Skelett schien sich zu verformen. Das Ganze dauerte vielleicht zwanzig Sekunden und Harry tat es schon vom Zusehen weh.

Molly schreckte auf die Blicke der Anderen herum und wurde leichenblass. „Oh mein Gott", war das einzigste, was sie heraus bekam, als plötzlich ein über zwei Meter großer, fast schwarzer Werwolf vor ihr stand. Ja sie zuckte sogar ein wenig zurück, als dieser näher kommen wollte. Und erst als Fleur, die keineswegs überrascht schien, auf den Werwolf zuging und ihn streichelte, entspannte sich die Lage, Molly trat wieder an ihren Sohn heran.

„Bill, bist du das ?" Fragte Molly das eigentlich Offensichtlichste und rief damit einige stimmungsentspannende Lächeln hervor.

Kurz danach trauten sich auch Ginny und Hermine in die Nähe des Tieres und strichen ihm über das weiche Fell. Der Wolf begann leicht knurren und streckte sich wie ein Hund, förmlich in die Liebkosungen. Ron konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen und sagte, zu seiner Bald-Schwägerin,

„Ich wette, sonst kann er nicht so schnell mit dem Schwanz wedeln."

Dies brachte Harry ein Schmunzeln, rote Ohren und Ron einen Klaps von seiner Mutter ein. Einige Minuten später verwandelte sich Bill schließlich wieder zurück und Fleur küsste ihn liebevoll auf den Mund. Danach drehte sie sich aber kurz zu Ron um, kam ganz nah an ihn heran. Dort hauchte sie dem Teenager lustvoll ins Ohr.

„Wedeln kann er nicht, aber er tut Sachen, die dir zur Zeit nur feuchte Träume bereiten. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit Parvati über diese Fantasien reden."

Ron verschluckte sich fast und Harry drehte hochrot seinen Kopf weg. Aber nur, um im nächsten Moment in Mollys empörtes Gesicht zu blicken. Die rothaarige Hexe sah ihr zukünftige Schwiegertochter mit großen Augen an und meinte, dass die Jungs noch viel zu jung für solche Dinge waren.

Fleur stimmte ihr nicht wirklich ernstgemeint zu und wandte sich dann wieder Bill zu. Harry konnte förmlich fühlen, wie froh die Französin war, dass es ihrem Liebsten einigermaßen besser ging. Die restliche Zeit bis zum Mittagessen beriet man sich, wie man mit Bills Verfassung umgehen wollte. Es war dann schließlich Mr. Weasley, der vorschlug alles erst einmal geheim zu halten. Vielleicht konnte man es ja später einmal als Vorteil einsetzten.


	14. Kapitel 14

Sooo... hier das nächste Cap. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß beim lesen und was Slay Coral angeht, da hoffe ich doch, du bist mir nicht böse, weil ich die Begebenheiten von Underworld mit eingebaut habe. Fand beide Filme sehr gut und irgendwie passte es in meine Pläne.

So, genug gequatscht, viel Spaß

Mr. Figgs

* * *

Kapitel 14

Nachdem nun einige Stunden seit dem Vollmond vergangen waren und die Weasleys, insbesondere Arthur, so richtig realisiert hatten, dass Bill weiter in Freiheit leben könnte, und dass auch die restlichen Weasleysprosse möglicherweise immun gegen spätere Werwolfangriffe waren, gab es erst einmal ein paar ruhige Tage in denen vor allem Molly und Arthur ihre Kräfte sammelten, um für die kommende Hochzeit fit zu werden.

Harry nutzte die Zeit, um sie mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Obwohl, dies sollte gar nicht so einfach sein. Denn Ron war, seit er apparieren konnte, immer häufiger bei Parvati. Und was Ginny betraf, nun Mollys jüngstes Kind machte gerade eine Phase durch, die Harry ein wenig beängstigend fand. Denn Ginny nutze ihre Freizeit in London und hatte nach der Rechnung des Schwarzhaarigen, nun schon den zehnten Jungen im Schlepptau. Harry machte sich echt Sorgen, dass Molly Weasley früher oder später einen Ausraster bekam und sie in den Fuchsbau schickte.

Schließlich aber, und hier kam Harry durch Zufall beim Durchsehen seiner Besitzurkunden drauf, entschied sich der Schwarzhaarige für etwas Ablenkung und etwas zu tun, was vor allem bei Remus eine Freudenträne und beim Hermine Hummeln im Hintern verursachte.

Alles fing damit an, dass Harry mitbekam, dass im Verlies der Blacks, Sirius altes, fliegendes Motorrad stand. Schnell erkundigte sich der Gryffindor, ob er es überhaupt fahren durfte und als ihm das Ministerium grünes Licht gab, machte Harry seinen Führerschein.

Und er machte ihn nicht alleine. Nein, ein gewisser braunhaariger Lockenkopf, der sonst schon beim Gedanken an einen fliegenden Besen kalte Füße bekam, paukte ebenfalls die Theorie. Was das Praktische anging, da wollte Hermine allerdings noch warten und mit ihren Eltern sprechen.

Die Prüfung für die Fahrgenehmigung, wie dies in Zaubererkreise hieß, lag terminlich am selben Tag, wie Harrys Apparierprüfung und umso glücklicher war der Schwarzhaarige, als er am Ende des Tages nicht nur eine, sondern ganze zwei neue Methoden der Fortbewegung praktizieren durfte.

Natürlich wurde dies mit einer Menge Butterbier begossen und so kamen die Bewohner der Grimmauldplatzes erst sehr spät, oder besser sehr früh in ihre Betten.

* * *

Die Ferientage flogen dahin und während sich Harry noch von der berauschenden Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill erholte, rückte der Termine für die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts immer näher.

* * *

( AN : Ich weiß, man soll es nicht. Doch hier ein kurzer Hinweis. Ich überlasse die Hochzeit eurer Fantasie, da ich in SdG mir schon genug den Kopf für so ein Ereignis zerbreche. Habt Mitleid. )

* * *

Es war dann schließlich der Abend des einunddreißigsten Augusts, als so langsam bewusst wurde, dass dieses Jahr das wahre Lernen für ihn begann. Und er sprach hier nicht von Zaubertränken, Gegengiften oder Haushaltszaubern. Nein, Harry machte sich langsam so seine Gedanken, wie er es schaffen sollte, die verbliebenen, versteckten Horkruxen zu finden. Damit er, der Auserwählte, seinem Schicksal in die Augen sehen konnte.

Harry warf seinen letzten, neuen Pullover in den Großen Schrankkoffer am Fußende seines Bettes. Dann zog er seine Sachen komplett aus und mit einem gekonnten Dreipunktewurf landeten sie schließlich im Wäschekorb. Es war Zeit für eine Dusche, denn zum Einen war es draußen noch sehr heiß und dann ging es ja morgen wieder nach Hogwarts, wo man sich das Badezimmer mit seinen Klassenkameraden teilen musste.

Harry ließ das Wasser über seinen Rücken laufen und entspannte sich so gut man es im Stehen konnte. Es war herrlich, diese Ruhe, die Kühle, welche seinen ganzen Körper umspielte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so dagestanden war. Doch als sich Harry schließlich losreißen konnte und triefend nass in sein Zimmer zurück ging, da überkam den Schwarzhaarigen beim Anblick seines Spiegelbildes, eine Welle leichter Depressionen.

Noch immer sah man vereinzelt die feinen Narben, die das Phönixfeuer hinterlassen hatten. Etwas, dass durch die Tatsache, dass Harry seine Haut schonen musste und nicht in die Sonne durfte, heute noch besonders auffiel. Dann waren da aber plötzlich auch andere Gedanken, als Harry seinen Körper betrachtete. Gedanken, die ihn schmunzeln ließen. Denn sein hartes und zum Teil schmerzhaftes Aufbautraining mit Poppy und Hermine, sowie ein nicht zu übersehender Wachstumsschub, hatten dem Körper des Jungen, der lebt ziemlich gut getan.

Harry stand nackt vorn Spiegel und betrachtete sich. Sein Blick ging von seinen nun deutlich breiteren Schultern zu seinem Bauch, der aber nach seiner Meinung nach, noch ein wenig mehr Definition brauchte. Als der Schwarzhaarige dann jedoch eine Etage tiefer blicken wollte, ertönte hinter ihm eine Stimme und Harry schreckte herum.

„Meine Güte, Harry, Mutter Natur mag dich wirklich nicht. Oder ?"

Es war Ron, der grinsend in der Tür stand, ebenfalls nur seine Boxer trug und an Harrys Körper musternd herabschaute. Sein Blick lieb dabei kurz bei Harry´s Körpermitte hängen und ging dann zurück auf Augenhöhe. Der Schwarzhaarige bekam daraufhin rote Ohren und wollte sich schnell ein Handtuch greifen. Dabei fiel ihm aber auf, wie blöd er sich plötzlich verhielt. Er kannte den Rothaarigen, seit er nach Hogwarts ging und sie duschten fast jeden Tag in der Schule zusammen. Und genau dieser Junge, Ron, sein bester Freund sah nun leicht fragend in seine Richtung. Harry kam sich mit einem Male so dumm vor und merkte nur nebenbei, wie Ron an ihn heran getreten war.

„Mensch Harry, ich meinte doch nicht dein Aussehen oder das, was du eben so liebend gern verstecken wolltest. Nein, ich meinte deine Haare. Mann, ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass sie bei einem Menschen so schnell nachwachsen."

„Ähm ja, besonders da, wo man es nicht so gern hat." Erwiderte Harry nun erleichtert grinsend, während er mit seiner Hand nachdenklich über die Stoppeln seines Bartes fuhr. Denn wenn man ehrlich war, so wuchsen sie auf dem Kopf nicht annähernd so schnell. „Und noch mal vielen Dank, Ron. Dein magisches Rasierset war wirklich eine gute Idee."

Die beiden Jungen lachten sich gegenseitig an und Harry schnappte sich eine frische Unterhose vom Bett. Dann fragte er seinen Kumpel nach dem Grund seines Besuches und Ron übergab ihm immer roter werdend, ein kleines Päckchen.

„Hier Harry, könntest du die bitte in deinem Koffer mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Ich habe sie mir in diesem Muggelmarkt um die Ecke besorgt und habe ein wenig Angst davor, dass man sie findet. Denn so wie ich Mum kenne, überprüft sie meinen Koffer noch, ob ich auch ja nichts vergessen habe."

Harry schaute überrascht von Rons Gesicht auf die Schachtel in seiner Hand. Was war das hier ? Wieso sollte Molly dies hier nicht sehen. Als der Schwarzhaarige allerdings das Objekt seiner Fragen ein wenig näher betrachtete, erkannte Harry, was es war und wurde ebenfalls leicht rot.

„Ok, mache ich Ron." Sagte Harry kurz und knapp und steckte die Kondome, ja es waren Kondome, in seinen Koffer. Dann galt es nur noch zu hoffen, dass seine Sachen nicht auch überprüft wurden. Denn in diesem Fall wollte Harry dann nur noch eines tun, vor Verlegenheit sterben. Zwanzig Minuten später lagen alle Schüler, die morgen nach Hogwarts fuhren, in ihren Zimmern und schliefen.

* * *

Es war mittlerweile halb Neun geworden, als Molly anfing, die Teenager zu wecken. Man war ja in London und so blieb heute ein wenig mehr Zeit als sonst. Außerdem waren die Taschen dieses Jahr schon fertig gepackt und mit der U-Bahn sollte es auch nicht länger als zwanzig Minuten bis zu Kings Cross dauern.

Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste das eigentliche Familienoberhaupt der Weasleys allerdings noch nicht, dass ihre geheimen Reisepläne für Harry und seine Freunde, nicht mehr wirklich so geheim waren. Irgendwie hatte sich jemand im Ministerium verplappert, oder es gab eine undichte Stelle. Na jedenfalls standen gegen zehn Uhr plötzlich mehrere dunkle Autos vor dem Grimmauldplatz elf und aus ihnen stiegen Leute vom Ministerium.

„Verdammt, was wollen die hier ?", sagte Tonks, als sie aus dem Fenster blickte und rannte aufgeregt in die Küche. Dort befanden sich Harry und der Rest bei einem wirklich leckerem Abschiedfrühstück.

Schnell sprangen alle auf und bewegten sich in Richtung Flur. Dort überlegten die Mitglieder des Ordens wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten, denn auf gar keinem Fall wollten sie, dass Harry in seinen letzten Stunden vor Hogwarts noch mit dem Ministerium in Berührung kam.

Es war dann schließlich Remus, der sich eine Jacke überzog und vor die Tür apparierte. Dort ging er schnellen Schrittes auf einen jungen Mann im schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug zu und fragte mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Guten Morgen, die Herren. Können wir ihnen behilflich sein ?"

Der Mann, er war höchstens dreißig Jahre alt, musterte Remus von oben bis unten, sein Blick wurde überheblich und er antwortete mit einer Art, die Remus innerlich grollen ließ.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Denn wir sind hier auf Anweisung des Ministers und unser Befehl lautet, Harry Potter zum Bahnhof zu geleiten."

„Und wenn er dies nicht will ?". Fragte Remus direkt und war auf die Reaktion des Beamten gespannt.

„Guter Mann, haben sie mich nicht verstanden ? Es ist ein Befehl, eine Anweisung des Ministers persönlich, und ich denke, dass auch ein Mister Potter dies zu akzeptieren hat."

Remus nahm die Antwort nur noch nebenbei auf, denn sein Blick galt nun einer anderen Person. Jemand, der sich bisher im Hintergrund hielt und scheinbar auf die Gelegenheit wartete, seinen Job zu machen. Es war ein Reporter und dies sah Minister Scrimgeour nun wirklich ähnlich. Dieser Mann, früher mal ein guter Beamter, hatte sehr schnell von Fudge gelernt. Doch ob er da seine Rechnung mit Harry gemacht hatte, dass sollte man doch erst mal sehen.

Remus sah den Beamten noch mal nachdenklich an und verabschiedete sich. Kurz darauf tauchte er wieder im Flur des Grimmauldplatzes auf und berichtete allen, was er herausgefunden hatte. Harry war darüber alles andere als erfreut und es kamen ihn einige Bezeichnungen für Rufus Scrimgeour über die Lippen, die Molly gar nicht so gut hieß.

Man beratschlagte schließlich geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten, bis Harry sich erhob und sagte, dass man das Angebot der Autos annehme. Sofort wandten Hermine und Ron ein, dass sich Harry nicht so einfach geschlagen geben sollte. Doch der Schwarzhaarige grinste plötzlich nur geheimnisvoll und sein Blick ließ bei Remus ein Stöhnen erklingen, da dieser sich an die Zeit mit den Rumtreibern, besser gesagt an James, erinnert fühlte.

Die Ministeriumsbeamten mussten eine geschlagene halbe Stunde warten, bis sich wie aus dem Nichts eine Tür zwischen dem Grimmauldplatz elf und dreizehn, öffnete. Heraus traten Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody und drei in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Personen. Sie alle Drei zogen jeweils einen großen Schrankkoffer hinter sich her und die größte von ihnen trug zusätzlich einen edel gearbeiteten Käfig. In ihm saß eine weiße Schneeeule, Harrys Hedwig, und kaum dass die Tür der Grimmauldplatzes wieder verschwunden ward, wurde das prächtige Tier auch schon frei gelassen.

„Flieg nach Hogwarts, meine Liebe", sagte die Person unter dem Umhang und kaum, dass man sich sicher war, das es sich um Harry handelte, begann der Reporter Fotos über Fotos zu schießen.

„Mister Potter, hier entlang." Sagte der arrogante junge Mann, scheinbar der Truppführer. Allerdings wollte er auch wissen, warum sich Harry unter seinem Umhang verbarg. Die Antwort darauf kam in Form eines Fauchens.

„Hören sie, ich mache dies hier, weil mir der Minister keine Wahl lässt. Doch ich werde einen Teufel tun, mich für seine Zwecke missbrauchen zu lassen. Er will Fotos ? Es gib im Ministerium bestimmt ein paar Speichellecker, die liebend gern für ihn posieren wollen."

Mit diesem Satz stieg Harry provokativ in einen der großgeräumigen Wagen, dich gefolgt von Ron und Ginny, die kurzzeitig ihre Kapuze lüftet mussten, um den Beamten ihre Identität preis zu geben. Hinter den Teenager stiegen dann noch Arthur; Molly und Remus zu und der Wagentross setzte sich in Bewegung. Zwei Minuten später lag der Grimmauldplatz wieder ruhig da und niemand schien die kleine Versammlung von Zauberern beobachtet zu haben.

Doch dies stimmte so nicht ganz. Denn hinter den Gardinen der eigentlich unsichtbaren Fenster von Nummer zwölf, standen zwei lachende Jugendliches. Er, der Junge, hatte schwarzes, jedoch zur Zeit nicht ganz so wirres Haar und eine coole Brille und das Mädchen buschig braune Haare.

„Oh man war das geil", sagte Hermine amüsiert über die Blicke der Beamten und sah zu Harry rüber. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste aber nur, hielt seiner besten Freundin einen Helm hin und erwiderte.

„Und es wird noch besser Hermine. Bereit für einen heißen Ritt ?"

„Mit dir doch immer, Harry."

Kaum hatten diese Worte den Mund des Lockenkopfs verlassen, da wurden beide auch schon knallrot. Schnell wandte sich Hermine ab und schnappte sich eine schwarze Lederjacke. Wenige Minuten später ertönte schließlich ein lautes Knattern in den Vormittagshimmel und Sirius altes Motorrad brachte seine unbändige Kraft auf die Straße. Das Letzte was man noch durch die Motorgeräusche hindurch hörte, waren Hermines Wort, „_Aber nicht fliieegen_."

* * *

Der schwarze, fast majestätisch anmutende Wagen bog auf seine letzte Kurve zum Bahnhof Kings Cross ein und seine Insassen im Fond hatten seit dem Beginn der Fahrt keinen Ton gesagt. Der Fahrer und sein Kollege auf den Beifahrersitz konnten nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, denn schließlich sollten ihre Passagiere ja Kinder sein und da war ein solches Verhalten völlig unerwartet.

Ron hingegen musste sich ein Schmunzeln beim Anblick der Erwachsenen verkneifen und er hoffte, dass die Fahrt, auch wenn sie die beeindruckendste bisher war, schnell zu Ende ging. Erlöste wurde der Rotschopf dann schließlich, als die ersten Anzeichen des Bahnhofes in Sicht kamen und Molly und Arthur begannen ihre Sachen zusammen zu sammeln.

„Ron, lass nichts liegen. Ginny pass auf, dass du nicht aus dem Wagen stolperst." Sagte Mrs. Weasley und ihre Stimme erstarb im selben Moment.

Auch wenn der Orden gedacht hatte, dass die Eskorte nicht das Einzigste bleiben würde. Mit dem, was vor dem Bahnhof sich abspielte, hatte keiner gerechnet. Überall waren Auroren in Muggelzivil und der Minister selbst stand mit einer Horde Reporter im Schlepptau vor dem Haupteingang. Alles sah so aus, als würde ein Staatsgast erwartet und die Muggel schauten neugierig in alle Richtungen.

„Das ist nicht denen ihr Ernst, oder ?" Fragte Ron und seine Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht. „Das könnt ihr nicht von mir verlangen. Die Slytherin werden uns keine ruhige Minute dieses Jahr gönnen."

Arthur Weasley sah seinen flehenden Sohn mit seinen großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ron, das musst du auch nicht. Sie sind wegen Harry hier."

Daraufhin drehte sich Rons Vater zu Harry und meinte, „Was dich allerdings betrifft, Harry. So bleib dir keine andere Wahl. Du hast dich selbst dafür entschieden. Etwas, dass ich immer noch nicht so ganz verstanden habe."

Auch Molly schien die Entscheidung des Schwarzhaarigen nicht ganz so einfach verstanden zu haben. Sie hätten doch per Flohnetz dem Ministerium entgehen können. Warum hatte Harry sich plötzlich für die Konfrontation entschieden ?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Arthemius. Ich werde das Kind schon schaukeln."

Arthur Weasley sah die Person vor sich überrascht an und fragte zurück. „Wie hast du ich gerade genannt ? Arthemius ? Aber das... das ist mein Spitzname aus dem Ministerium. Denn kennen nur Moody, Kingsley und... Oh nein...", Arthur stockte und sah musternd an Harry herab, „ das... das habt ihr nicht getan ?"

Der ältere Zauberer wurde kreideweiß und versucht seinem Gegenüber den Umhang vom Kopf zu reißen. Bevor dies aber geschehen konnte oder Rons Vater eine Antwort bekam, hatte der Wagen mit einem Ruck gehalten und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Sofort begann ein Blitzlichtgewitter und Reporter bombardieren die Insassen mit ihren Fragen.

Es waren dann schließlich Remus und Molly, die als erste ausstiegen und den Weg für die Kinder frei machten. Arthur blieb stocksteif zurück und schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Was hatte Harry da nur getan ?

Die drei Jungendlichen traten erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Wagen und gingen in Richtung Bahnhofsportal. Dort stellte sich ihnen Rufus Scrimgeour in den Weg und hielt Harry seine Hand hin.

„Harry Potter, es ist schön, dass sie mir ihr Vertrauen schenken und uns allen zeigen, dass sie den Weg des Ministeriums beim Umgang mit Dem dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, für richtig finden."

Dann drehte sich Scrimgeour so, dass die Presse ihn gut sah und legte väterlich seinen Arm auf Harrys Schulter. Der Junge unter seiner Kapuze zuckte leicht zusammen und seine Hand ging zu der, des Ministers. Was daraufhin folgte, ließ allerdings alle Anwesenden den Atem stocken.

Binnen weniger Sekunden, hatte nämlich Harrys Hand die des Ministers umfasst und der ältere Zauberer verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Dann lüftete die Person, welche bisher alle für Harry hielten ihren Umhang und zum Vorschein kam ein höchstens sechzehnjähriges Mädchen mit sandbraunem Haar, auffallend herzförmigem Gesicht und funkelnden Augen.

„Wissen sie Minister Scrimgeour, wenn ich all dies hier sehe, die ganze Presse, die Auroren, die eigentlich schon längst auf der Jagd nach Todessern sein könnten, dann frage ich mich, ob sie wirklich der richtige Mann für den Posten des Ministers sind. Wissen sie, Cornelius Fudge wurde vor einem Jahr abgewählt, weil er mehr auf sein Ansehen bedacht war, als auf die ihm gestellten Aufgaben."

„Was fällt ihnen ein ? Wer sind sie überhaupt ?" Schrie Scrimgeour das Mädchen an und sofort blitzten die Fotoapparate auf.

„Ich ? Ich bin eine gute Freundin von Harry Potter und er hat mir außerdem eine Nachricht für sie mitgegeben. Sie lautet, _Lassen sie mich in Ruhe oder Dumbledore´s Mann kommt über sie, wie einst der Drache von Wales_."

Die Menge verstummte und sah auf das Mädchen, welches gerade den Minister für Zauberei herunter geputzt hatte. Und genau dieses Mädchen stampfte nun in den Bahnhof und verschwand wenige Sekunden später im Nichts.

Ron und Ginny nahmen ihre Beine in die Hand und liefen so schnell es ging in Richtung Gleis neudreiviertel. Denn dort endete die Zuständigkeit des Ministeriums vorerst und man war außerdem sicher vor den Reportern. Dicht hinter den beiden Weasleys folgten ihre Eltern und Remus Lupin, der einen sonderbar nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte. Arthur drehte sich zu ihm um und fragte,

„Moony, was ist los ?"

Der Werwolf antwortete etwas von, er hoffe, dass es nun keinen Ärger gäbe und sah sich suchend auf dem Bahnsteig um. Schließlich erblickte er das Objekt seiner Suche und das Mädchen kam locker zu ihnen herüber geschlendert. Sofort brach es aus Molly heraus.

„Ok junge Dame, wer sind sie und wie kommen sie in den Wagen ? Und was haben sie mit Harry Potter gemacht ?"

Molly redete sich völlig in Rasche und es bedurfte der kräftigen Arme ihres Mannes, um sie zur Raison zu bringen.

„Ruhig Molly, alles ist in Ordnung und ich denke Klumsy wird uns eine Erklärung geben."

Dabei blickte Arthur dem fremden Mädchen scharf ins Gesicht und „Klumsy", wie er sie nannte, warf ihm einen nicht weniger vernichtenden Blick zurück.

„Nenn mich ja nicht so. Du weißt genau, wie ich diesen Namen, den ich Mad Eye verdanke, hasse, Arthur."

Dann konzentrierte sich das Mädchen und in nur wenigen Sekunden färbten sich ihre Haare pink. Dann wurde das Grinsen breiter und nach drei weiteren Augenaufschlägen stand Tonks inmitten der kleinen Runde.

„Tonks, du ?", fragte Molly, da sie eigentlich in der Annahme war, dass sich die junge Hexe um Hermine kümmerte. Sie wollten doch noch kurz bei Gringotts vorbei, da Hermine vergessen hatte, Geld zu tauschen. Oder etwa nicht ?

„Ja Molly, ich. Wer sonst hätte die Ministeriumsbeamten ablenken und dann noch Scrimgeour einen Schock für Leben verpassen können ?"

„Ja aber Harry ? Was ist, wenn ihm etwas passiert ?" Fragte Mrs. Weasley besorgt.

* * *

Harry lachte innerlich bei Hermines Schrei. Doch dachte er nicht mal im Traum daran, seine beste Freundin zu ängstigen, indem er mit ihr in die Luft ging. Auch wenn ihn der Gedanke an einen kleinen Rundflug über London schon ein wenig reizte, so ermahnte sich Harry selbst, soweit bist du noch nicht mit dem Motorrad.

Denn wenn man ehrlich war, bedurfte es sicher mehr, als nur ein paar Fahrstunden, wenn man sich in die Lüfte erheben wollte. Klar, das Motorrad war mit schützenden Zaubern und einem Unsichtbarkeitsgenerator ausgestattet. Doch Harry und Hermine waren etwas in Eile und so musste die Straße genügen.

Harry gab also Gas und die Maschine donnerte über den Asphalt. Recht, Links und wieder rechts. Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich, ja es nahm dem Schwarzhaarige förmlich die Luft. Vielleicht lag dies aber auch an den Armen von Hermine, die sich ganz eng um seinen Körper geschlungen hatten. Harry musste anfangs schlucken, als er ihre Hände gespürte hatte und versuchte sich nun so gut es ging, auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren.

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte erneut an der Rolle und Sirius Motorrad schrie unbändig auf. Einige der Passanten drehten sich um und schüttelten missbilligend die Köpfe. Dann schließlich erreichten Harry und Hermine den Tross des Ministeriums und überholten ihn.

Harry wollte um jeden Preis vor ihnen am Bahnhof sein, um dort zu versuchen, möglichen weiteren Komplikationen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie erreichten Kings Cross und als hätte es der Gryffindor geahnt, standen dort jede Menge Auroren und schließlich Scrimgeour persönlich. In Sekundenschnell schaltet Harry und machte Hermine, sich und die Maschine unsichtbar. Ihm war egal, dass einige Muggel im nächsten Moment überrascht aufkeuchten.

„Harry, was nun ?", hört er Hermine leise durch den Helm rufen. Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich leicht nach hinten und rief durch das Knattern des Motors hindurch, „Nebeneingang". Harry hoffte wirklich, dass Scrimgeour so von sich überzeugt war, dass er sich wirklich nur auf seine Leute mit ihren Begleitern konzentrierte.

Und siehe da, sie hatten Glück. Rasch deaktivierte Harry den Sichtschutz und rollte schließlich bis zu einem Parkplatz ganz in der Nähe einer kleineren Nebentür. Dort stiegen Beide ab, Harry sicherte sein Motorrad und sie schlüpften ins Innere des Bahnhofes. Soweit wie er es mit Tonks abgesprochen hatte, würde sie später das Motorrad abholen und wieder zum Grimmauldplatz bringen. Denn was so gut wie keiner wusste war, dass Tonks nicht nur auf fetzige Klamotten und einen bestimmten Werwolf stand, sondern auch, dass sie Sirius stets für seine Maschine bewundert und daher auch den Führerschein hatte.

Sich seines Helmes entledigend, betraten Hermine und Harry die große Empfangshalle von Londons Bahnhof und gingen danach schnurstracks in Richtung Bahnsteig neundreiviertel.

„Geschafft", atmete Harry erleichtert aus und sah sich rasch im magischen Teil des Bahnhofs um. Sein Blick ging von der Absperrung zur Muggelwelt, über mehrere Zaubererfamilien, die ihre Kinder hier verabschieden wollten, bis hin zum majestätisch anmutenden Hogwartsexpress.

Die scharlachrote Lokomotive mit ihren kraftvoll hervortretenden Dampfwolken und dem unverwechselbaren Klang ihrer Kesselpfeifen, welches die baldige Abfahrt nach Hogwarts ankündigten. Harry stand einfach nur da und ließ die Magie des Zuges und die Erinnerungen auf sich wirken. Dies sollte also die letzte, seine letzte Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress sein.

Das Nächste, was Harry spürte, war die Hand von Hermine und wie sie diese auf seine Schultern legte. Harry griff nach ihr und hielt sie ganz fest. Warum er dies tat, wusste der Schwarzhaarige selbst nicht so genau, doch es musste mit diesem Gefühl der Sicherheit zu tun haben, welches er in der Nähe des Lockenkopfes immer hatte.

Zerstört wurde dieser Moment des Friedens allerdings durch das laute Rufen einer gewissen rothaarigen Person, die Harry ebenfalls immer in Sicherheit wissen wollte... Molly Weasley.


	15. Kapitel 15

Hey Leuter´s, es geht mal wieder etwas weiter und ich hoffe ihr lyncht mich nicht, weil es zur Zeit dauert. Aber Arbeit geht vor, ebenso wie Urlaub. Letztere betrifft jedoch nicht nur mich, sondern auch meine Betaleserin GinnyPotter 1988 und ich wünsche ihr hiermit viel Spaß und Erholung.

Was nun eure Reviewes angeht, da nehmt es mir nicht übel, wenn ich manchmal auf bestimmte Fragen nicht direkt antworte. Es würde manche Sachen schon verraten und ich liebe nun mal eure Mutmaßungen, über den Verlauf meiner Story. Ich versuche mich allerdings zu bessern und gelobe, mich über die reply links zu melden. Dafür muss man aber angemeldet sein (kleiner Tipp am Rande).

So, genug gelabert, viel Spaß beim Lesen und auch wie beim SdG gilt, gebt´s mir.

Euer Mr.Figgs

Kapitel 15

Es dauerte nur weinige Sekunden, bis Harry von den kräftigen Armen Mrs. Weasleys stürmisch umfasst wurde. Die kleine, kräftige Frau rüttelte den Jungen durch und schimpfte, er solle so etwas nie wieder tun. Und ob er sich vorstellen könne, wie besorgt sie gewesen sei. Harry kam sich zwischen all den fremden Menschen und seinen Freunden wie ein kleiner Junge vor.

Doch irgendwo tief in sich, wusste der Schwarzhaarige, dass Rons Mum Recht hatte und er entschuldigte sich kleinlaut, weil er die Erwachsenen nicht über seinen Plan informierte hatte. Schließlich beruhigte sich Molly aber wieder und Harry fragte vorsichtig, was denn Scrimgeour für ein Gesicht gemacht habe. Die unterschiedlichen Antworten und Interpretationen vom Gesicht des Ministers ließen den Schwarzhaarigen schmunzeln.

Die lauten, schrillen Pfiffe des Hogwartsexpress ermahnte die Zauberer und Hexen auf dem Bahnsteig im nächsten Moment allerdings, dass es gleich losging und so beeilten sich Harry; Ron und die beiden Mädchen mit dem Verabschieden von ihren Eltern und Freunden. Dann stiegen sie in die schon sehr gut gefüllten Waggons und suchten sich ein leeres Abteil.

Leider schienen sie heute aber ein wenig langsam gewesen zu sein. Denn bis auf Zugabteil, in welchem lediglich ein fremder Junge saß, bot nicht eines annähernd genug Platz, damit sie alle zusammen sitzen konnten. Ginny verabschiedete sich daher vorerst und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihren Klassenkameraden. Sie hatte Luna im Vorbeigehen schon etwas weiter hinten im Zug gesehen und wollte sie begrüßen gehen.

Harry wünschte ihr viel Spaß und sah dann fragend zu Hermine und Ron. Er schien nicht genau zu wissen, ob er den Jungen fragen sollte, ob sie sich zu ihm setzen durften. Doch auch seine beiden Freunde machten leicht ratlose Gesichter. Denn eigentlich wollten sie ja vorerst alleine bleiben, damit sie ihre Pläne fürs Schuljahr durchsprechen konnten.

Außerdem brauchten sie später noch einen Platz mehr. Denn Ron konnte ohne Zweifel die Fahrt nicht ohne ein paar Streicheleinheiten von Parvati überstehen. Die Zwei hatten sich schließlich seit vorgestern nicht mehr gesehen und Ron hatte ihr versprochen, dass er sie so schnell wie möglich von ihrer Schwester weg holte. Irgendetwas musste zischen den Beiden in den Ferien vorgefallen sein. Etwas, das Harry aber nicht so genau wusste und mit dem er sich auch nicht näher beschäftigt hatte.

Die drei Gryffindors standen also vor dem Abteil und beratschlagten, was zu tun war. Harry nutzte die Zeit und warf einen musternden Blick durch die Glastür. Sein Blick fiel auf den fremden Jungen und Harry versuchte heraus zu finden, ob er ihn schon einmal gesehen hatte.

Der Fremde war offensichtlich in ihrem Alter, hatte braunes, schulterlanges und mit blonden Strähnen durchsetztes Haar und war sehr kräftig gebaut. Doch er war nicht fett, wie Harry es von Dudley her kannte. Nein dieser Junge schien trotz seines kleinen Bauches und den kräftigen Armen sehr sportlich zu sein. Besonders fielen ihm dabei seine Beine ins Auge. Sie waren sehr gut trainiert, was darauf schließen lies, dass der Junge sehr viel gelaufen war.

Woran Harry dies erkannte ? Nun, es lag an der ungewöhnlichen Kleidung des fremden Jungen. Es waren zwar Muggelsachen, aber auch welche, die bei den nichtmagischen Menschen in England nur sehr selten getragen wurden. Die Garderobe des Jungen bestand aus einem leichten sandfarbenen Hemd, einer knielangen Hose in der selben Farbe und Turnschuhen. Die größte Besonderheit bestand aber in seinem breitkrempigen Hut und der extrem großen Sonnenbrille, welches beides seinen Kopf zierte und einen genaueren Blick auf sein Gesicht verhinderte.

Harry fragte sich wirklich, ob der Junge mit diesem Outfit nur auffallen wollte, oder ob er gar aus einem anderen Land kam. Neu war er auf alle Fälle und wenn man mal seine sonnengebräunte Haut betrachtete und die Kleidung mit einbezog, so tippte der Gryffindor im zweiten Fall, auf ein Land in Afrika, wo Safaris zur Tagesordnung gehörten.

Nach gut fünf Minuten des ratlosen Umherstehens übernahm dann Hermine die Führung und öffnete sachte die Tür.

„Verzeihung, ist hier noch Platz ?" Fragte der Lockenkopf höflich an den fremden Jungen gewandt. Doch dieser schien sie nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Scheinbar schlief er tief und fest. Denn auch wenn seine Sonnenbrille die Augen verdeckten, so konnte man es am regelmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust erkennen.

Hermine fragte noch mal. Doch wieder blieb eine Reaktion aus. Letztendlich kamen die drei Gryffindors zu der Erkenntnis, dass es noch genug Platz hier gab und traten auch ohne die Zustimmung des Jungen ein. Harry und Hermine setzten sich ihm gegenüber und Ron belegte den Platz nahe der Abteiltür. So blieb immer noch ein wenig Luft zwischen ihm und dem Fremden. Sodass dieser, sollte er erwachen, sich nicht beengt fühlen musste.

„Was meinst du Harry, wer ist das ?" Fragte Ron, nachdem er seinen Koffer verstaute und seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte.

„Schsch... nicht so laut, Ron. Du weckst ihn sonst auf." Fuhr Hermine den Rothaarigen leicht an und Harry musste ihr Recht geben. Sollte der Junge doch ruhig noch ein Weilchen schlafen. So konnten sie sich doch noch ein wenig unterhalten. Allerdings antwortete er seinem Freund noch, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wer mit im Abteil saß.

Die folgenden beiden Stunden verliefen sehr ruhig. Der Zug holperte mit stetig wiederkehrenden Stößen über die Schienen und die Landschaft flog vorbei. Harry saß auf seinem Platz und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sein Geist war allerdings auf einer Reise durch die Vergangenheit. Er ließ die Geschehnisse des letzten Jahres an sich vorbei ziehen und versuchte all die Informationen, die Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte, zu ordnen.

An erster Stelle war da diese verdammte Prophezeiung, von der der alte Direktor meinte, man solle sie nicht zu sehr bewehrten. Doch genau dies machte Harry. Wer sonst wusste denn noch um die Horkruxen des dunklen Lords ? Wer sollte sie denn sonst finden und zerstören ? Gut, so dachte Harry plötzlich, er hätte dem Orden davon erzählen können. Aber bedeutete dies nicht, dass sie, und er meinte Remus, Tonks oder auch Pro... Direktor Mc Gonnagal, noch mehr in Gefahr kämen ? Nein, dies konnte er nicht tun. Es war seine Aufgabe Lord Voldemord zu vernichten. Und damit war er wieder bei der Prophezeiung.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seine Gedanken wanderten weiter, diesmal zu den Horkruxen, dem Ziel seiner bald beginnenden Suche. Er zählte sie alle noch mal in Gedanken auf und machte sich außerdem geistige Vermerke zu jedem einzelnen. Also, als erstes war da das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle, welches er selbst zerstört hatte. Dann war da der Ring, den Dumbledore vernichten konnte und schließlich Voldemord selbst. Diese drei Horkruxen waren vorerst von seiner Liste zu nehmen, da sie a.) nicht mehr existierten, oder b.) als Letztes dran kamen.

Blieben also diese verdammte Kette, für dessen Kopie Dumbledore gestorben war, Nagini, Voldemords Schlange und der Kelche von Helga Huffelpuff. Jedenfalls waren dies die wahrscheinlichsten Aufbewahrungsorte von Voldemords Seelenstückchen. Und dann galt es noch heraus zu finden, welcher Gegenstand, das letzte Horkrux sein könnte. Denn Dumbledore war sich ja sicher gewesen, dass Tom nicht mehr als sieben, als eine sehr magisch Zahl, angefertigt hatte.

Bevor Harry sich aber Gedanken um das letzte Horkrux machen konnte, wurde die Tür zum Abteil aufgerissen und ein schwarzhaarige Junge sprang herein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich rasch und schaute suchend und scheinbar in voller Panik durch die Glasscheibe hindurch in den Gang, aus dem er gekommen war. Offenbar wurde er verfolgt und wollte sich hier verstecken. Und da es sich hier um das letzte Abteil des Zuges handelte, schien ihm auch egal gewesen zu sein, wer darin saß.

Harry senkte seinen aus Reflex hervor gezogenen Zauberstab und sah den Jungen von hinten musternd an. Irgendetwas kam Harry bekannt vor und als sich der Junge schließlich kurz rum drehte, blickte der Gryffindor in das Gesicht von Blaise Zabini.

Augenblicklich erstarb jede Bewegung im Körper des Slytherins und sein blasses Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass er gerade überlegte, wieder aus dem Abteil zu rennen. Denn scheinbar war er nach seinen Gesichtspunkten vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen.

Im nächsten Moment war dies aber alles wieder nebensächlich, denn der Grund für Zabinis Flucht durch den Zug war vor der Abteilstür aufgetaucht. Es waren Grabbe und Goyle, die ehemaligen Leibwächter von Draco Malfoy.

„Komm raus, Zabini", sagte Goyle mit lauter, wütender und leicht nach Luft ringender Stimme. Doch der Slytherin in Harrys Abteil rührte sich nicht. Daraufhin versuchten die beiden, die Tür zu öffnen. Doch sahen sie sich im gleichen Augenblick mehreren Zauberstäben gegenüber.

Es war schließlich ein Unterschied, ob ein Slytherin in ihrem Abteil war, oder drei. Jedenfalls schienen dies Harry und seine beiden Freunde so zu sehen und waren deshalb bereit sich und ihr Abteil zu verteidigen.

Letztendlich kam es aber alles anders, als es sich der Schwarzhaarige auch nur hätte vorstellen können. Denn von einer auf die andere Sekunde verstummten die wütenden Worte von Grabbe und Goyle, ihre Bewegungen, das Abteil zu öffnen, erlahmten und sie machten einen völlig dümmlichen Eindruck. Nicht, dass dies sonst anders war. Doch irgendwas sagte Harry, dass hier Zauberei im Spiel war. Zumal die beiden Slytherins sich plötzlich einfach umdrehten und wieder in Richtung Lokomotive liefen.

„Was war das denn ?" Fragte Ron und sah durch die Scheibe hinter den Zwei her. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass Grabbe und Goyle auch wirklich nicht hinter der nächsten Ecke warteten.

Harry sah unterdes zu Blaise Zabini, der sich seinerseits immer unsicherer fühlte. Bevor der Gryffindor aber fragen konnte, was Malfoys Gorillas von ihm wollten, hatte sich Ron wieder zu ihnen gesellt und sagte mit fordernder Stimme.

„Sie sind weg, Zabini. Du kannst uns also jetzt wieder in Ruhe lassen."

Harry schaute von seinem Freund, über Hermine, zu Blaise und war ein wenig überrascht, über die Reaktion des Rothaarigen. Dies war aber nicht annähernd so schockierend, wie die Stimme, welche hinter seinem Rücken erklang.

„Nein, du kannst hier bleiben und dich, wenn du willst, neben mich setzen."

Der fremde Junge war erwacht und hatte seinen Kopf in Richtung der Gryffindors gedreht. Wen er allerdings ansah, konnte man durch die extrem große und stark verdunkelte Brille nicht erkennen. Harry vermutete allerdings, das sein Blick Ron galt und dass der Fremde den Rothaarigen scharf musterte.

Zabini hingegen schien über das Angebot heilfroh zu sein. Er nickte dankbar, schenkte Harry und seinen beiden Freunden ein typisches Slytheringrinsen und setzte sich provokativ neben seinen Retter. Ron schien sich aber nicht ganz so schnell mit dem Sitzarrangement anfreunden zu können und blaffte den Fremden in seiner ureigenen Art an.

„Und wieso glaubst du, dass er hier bleiben soll. Er ist ein Slytherin und hat hier nichts verloren."

Jetzt war selbst Harry über die Worte seines besten Freundes überrascht, doch der fremde Junge blieb unbeeindruckt. Er sah lediglich an Ron herunter und sagte,

„Und du scheinst offensichtlich aus Gryffindor zu kommen, wenn man mal deine große Klappe und dein übersteigertes Ego bedenkt. Doch ehrlich gesagt interessiere mich ich nicht wirklich dafür. Ich bleibe vorerst neutral was die Hausrivalitäten angeht, wie es die Gründer einst gewollt haben und möchte einfach, dass Zabini, oder wie du ihn genannt hast, lebend in Hogwarts ankommt. Mein Imperius hält schließlich nicht ewig und irgendwann kommen die zwei Affen wieder zu Sinnen. Ich bin selbst überrascht, dass er bei diesen beiden Hohlköpfen überhaupt gewirkt hat."

Die letzten Worte des Jungen schlugen bei allen Insassen des Abteils ein, wie eine Bombe. Sei es nun Harry, Ron oder auch Zabini. Sie alle schauten geschockt auf und Hermine hatte zusätzlich ihre Hand vor ihren Mund gehalten.

„ Dein... dein Imperius... du hast... oh mein Gott.. Du... du hast..."

„Na jetzt übertreibst du aber Hermine. So war doch dein Name, oder ?", sagte der Braunhaarige mit einer Mischung zwischen Amüsement und Überheblichkeit. „Ich würde mich niemals anmaßen, mich als Gott zu bezeichnen. Aber Ja, ich habe den Imperiusfluch auf sie gelegt, damit sie gehen."

Im nächsten Moment sah man, wie Harry sich wieder gefasst hatte und seinen Zauberstab erneut hob. Der Schwarzhaarige richtete ihn auf den Fremden und sah ihn mit aufmerksamen Augen an.

„Du weißt, dass du für diese dunkle Magie ins Gefängnis, nach Askaban, kommst ?"

Der Junge sah von Harrys Stab auf sein Gesicht und sagte mit überraschten Ton.

„Jetzt mach mal halblang. Oder glaubst du, Harry Potter the One and Only, wirklich, ich bin ein Fan von schwarzer Magie ? Denn wenn du so denkst, dann liegst du falsch. Ja, ich beherrsche sie zwar ein wenig. Doch ich habe sie offiziell gelernt, von meinem Vater."

Diese Erklärung war für alle im Abteil noch viel abstruser, als die Tatsache, dass ein fremder Junge so ohne Weiteres den Imperiusfluch ohne Worte und Stab ausgeführt hatte. Harry sah sein Gegenüber mit großen Augen an und fragte überrascht.

„Dein Vater ? Offiziell ?"

Daraufhin begann der Junge zu lächeln und deutete auf Harrys Stab. Der Gryffindor brauchte allerdings einige Sekunden, um zu verstehen, dass gemeint war. Er würde nichts erfahren, wenn er weiter mit dem Stab auf jemanden zeigte. So senkte Harry seinen Zauberstab und sah auf eine Antwort wartend in die durch die Sonnenbrille verdeckten Augen des braunhaarigen Jungen.

„Nun, Harry, wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst, oder vielleicht auch nicht, sehen nicht alle Zauberer und Zaubererregierungen bestimmte Facetten der Magie der Erde als Bedrohung für andere Lebewesen an. Und da ich in den letzten Jahren, durch meinen Vater, viel in der Welt herum gekommen bin. Habe ich auch Länder gesehen, in denen der Imperiusfluch bis zu einem gewissen Grade erlaubt ist."

„Zu einem gewissen Grade ?", unterbrach Harry den Jungen, dessen Namen er nicht einmal kannte, sofort wieder.

„Ja, zu einem gewissen Grade. Denn der Fluch, den ich da eben angewandt habe, ist sonst nur so stark, dass er auf Tiere wirkte. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass diese zwei Gorillas von eben, einen IQ von Nullkommaacht, also dem von Knäckebrot, haben."

Auf diese Bemerkung hin mussten alle im Abteil ein wenig lachen und die Stimmung lockerte sich ein wenig. Es war dann schließlich Hermine, die fragte, welche Länder der Welt denn die dunklen Künste erlaubten. Der Braunhaarige sah den Lockenkopf mit einem leichten Lächeln an und stand kurz auf.

„Nun, bevor ich euch das verrate, denke ich, es ist Zeit mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Damion Mc Kenzie und ich werde mein siebentes Schuljahr in Hogwarts absolvieren."

Harry war von der plötzlich Freundlichkeit des Jungen überrascht, stellte sich dann aber ebenfalls vor. Ihm folgten Ron und Hermine, sowie Blaise Zabini. Letzterer war aber immer noch leicht verunsichert und schaute vorsichtig in Richtung der Gryffindors.

„So, ihr seid also das goldene Trio, wie mein Vater euch genannt hat. Harry Potter, der Held in Ausbildung, sein Freund Ronald Weasley und schließlich Hermine Granger, eine muggelstämmige Hexe."

Harry sah, als Damion Hermine betrachtete, ganz genau in das Gesicht des Jungen. Besonders da er das Wort „muggelstämmig" so betont hatte, interessierte es den Schwarzhaarige, wie sein gegenüber dachte. Es reichte ja schon, einen Slytherin hier im Abteil zu haben. Es musste ja nicht noch ein potentieller Feind dazu kommen.

Ron war auf seine Art wiederum nicht ganz so feinfühlig und sagte, wie immer, frei heraus, was er dachte. Der Rotschopf stand auf, warf seine über den Sommer doch sehr lang gewordenen Haare in den Nacken und blaffte erneut den Braunhaarigen an.

„Was soll das heißen, muggelstämmig ? Bist du auch so ein intoleranter Arsch, der denkt Hexen und Zauberer, welche Muggel als Eltern haben, sind nichts wert ? Bist du auch so ein arroganter, eitler Reinblüter ?"

Wieder musste sich Harry über seinen Freund wundern. Denn Ron schien in letzter Zeit sich wirklich verändert zu haben. Klar, er war früher auch schnell auf der Palme. Doch seit Kurzem schien der Rothaarige wirklich keinerlei Frucht vor seinem Gegenüber mehr zu haben und stand zu seiner Meinung. Harry war irgendwie stolz auf seinen Freund, besonders, wenn sich der Schwarzhaarige an die kleine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ron und seiner eigenen Mutter erinnerte.

Es ging damals, vor gut drei Wochen, um Rons Haare, die der Rotschopf, genau wie sein Bruder Bill, immer länger werden ließ. Molly wollte sie daraufhin kürzen, doch ihr Sohn hat sich dies vehement verbeten. Ron meinte, es sei seine Sache und jetzt stellt euch alle mal vor, wie Molly Weasley darauf reagiert hat.

Richtig... der Grimmauldplatz hatte jetzt ein paar Risse mehr in seinen Fundamenten und Tonks musste vorsorglich ins St. Mungos, um ihr Trommelfell untersuchen zu lassen. Ron allerdings blieb standhaft und irgendwann sah seine Mum schließlich ein, dass ihr Sohn kein kleines Kind mehr war.

Nachdem Harry diesen Gedanken zuende geführt hatte, sah er nun neugierig zu Ron und Damion auf. Wie würde der braunhaarige Junge reagieren ? Würde Ron ebenfalls einen Imperius verpasst bekommen ?

Damion blieb jedoch relativ gelassen nach dem Ausbruch des Rothaarigen, sah musternd an Hermine herab -. Was Harry auf irgendeine Art stark zu stören schien – und sagte dann an Ron gewandt.

„Natürlich bin ich stolz auf meine Eltern. Sie sind reinblütig und stammen von einigen sehr alten und traditionsbewussten Zaubererfamilien ab. Und ich habe deine Freundin muggelstämmig genannt, weil sie es nun mal ist und weil sie ebenfalls stolz darauf sein sollte. Ja glaubst du wirklich alle reinblütigen Zauberer denken so, wie diese verkappte Oberschicht, hier in good old England ? Da denkst du aber falsch, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Keiner im Raum war zu einem Wort fähig und man starrte Damion nur mit großen Augen an. Besonders Ron, da dies nicht den geringsten Schimmer hatte, woher Damion seinen zweiten Vornamen kannte.

Der Braunhaarige, welcher nun doch ein wenig rot geworden war, setzte sich provokativ-abwartend auf seinen Platz und machte sich innerlich bereit, Hermines Frage von vorher zu beantworten.

Dazu sollte es allerdings nicht mehr kommen, da die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde und Ginny hereingestürmt kam.

„Ron, hast du mal zwei drei Galleonen ? Der Servierwagen kommt gleich und die Slytherins kaufen schon alle Schokofrösche auf. Es heißt, es ist eine neue Dumbledorekarte heraus gekommen."

Der Name des alten Zauberers riss alle aus ihren Gedanken und Harry schaute Ginny mit leicht traurigen Augen an. Denn kaum war der Name gefallen, kamen die Erinnerungen an die Nacht auf dem Turm zurück.

Hermine schien die Gedanken des Schwarzhaarigen zu erkennen und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Schon gut, Harry, auch das wird irgendwann besser werden." Dann drehte sie sich zu allen anderen und sagte, „ Ok, ihr bringt euch nicht gegenseitig um. Und ich hole uns was zum Naschen."

Mit diesen Worten war der Lockenkopf durch die Tür verschwunden und ließ eine überraschte Gruppe junger Zauberer zurück. Ginny huschte nun vollständig ins Abteil und zum ersten Male bemerkte sie auch, dass ihre Freunde nicht allein saßen. Sie erkannte Blaise, nickte zur Begrüßung und lächelte den Slytherin kurz an. Dies war allerdings etwas, dass ihrem Bruder weniger gefiel und was der Rothaarige mit einem Schnauben zum Ausdruck brachte.

Ginny jedoch maß diesem Geräusch keinerlei Bedeutung bei, denn ihr Blick hing nun an Damion und selbiger wurde von oben bis unten gemustert. Harry sah zwischen den beiden hin und her und hoffte inständig, dass der Braunhaarige jetzt nichts Falsches sagte. Denn Ron saß nämlich schon, wie eine Feder gespannt, auf seinem Platz. Blaise grinste nur und Harry verdrehte genervt seine Augen.

„Ah welch Glanz in unserer Mitte. Wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte ?" Damion war aufgestanden und einige Schritte auf Ginny zugegangen. „Mein Name ist Damion Mc Kenzie und sie dürften die jüngere Schwester von Ronald hier, Ginny Weasley sein."

Im nächsten Moment hätte man eine Stecknadel auf den Boden fallen hören, wenn da nicht die Geräusche der herunter klappenden Kinnladen gewesen wäre. Es war dann schließlich Blaise, der als stiller Beobachter da saß und neugierig überrascht fragte, woher der Braunhaarige dies nun schon wieder wusste. Damion sah den Slytherin an und begann lachend und mit einem Anfall von Überheblichkeit, zu erzählen.

„Oh Blaise, ich weiß so gut wie alles über die Familienverhältnisse der Weasleys. Ich kenne sie fast alle beim Namen. Weiß, dass Bill, der älteste Sohn von Molly und Arthur Weasley, eine Halbveela geheiratet hat und dass Ronald hier mit fünf Jahren vom Besen ins frisch gedüngte Schwarzwurzelbeet gefallen ist."

Harry schaute überrascht von Damion zu Ron und sah, wie sein bester Freund knallrot anlief. Es stimmte also. Dann ging sein Blick zu Ginny, die so aussah, als würde sie am liebsten gleich im Boden versinken, denn Damion bedachte sie plötzlich mit einem Blick, der aussagte, _ich weiß auch noch was über dich._

„Wo... woher weißt du das ?" Brach es stotternd aus Ron, nach wenigen Sekunden der Fassungslosigkeit heraus, denn die Geschichte mit dem Besen hatte er noch nicht einmal Harry erzählt. Der braunhaarige Junge lächelte auf Rons Frage hin salomonisch und war versucht sein Gegenüber noch ein wenig zappeln zu lassen. Doch dann erbarmte er sich und sagte,

„Von deinem Dad, Ronald. Weißt du, ich traf ihn vor Kurzem, oder besser gesagt ich wurde von mehreren Auroren in sein Büro geschleift, als ich nach England einreisen wollte. Diese Deppen wollten mir einfach nicht glauben, dass mein Didgeridoo einfach nur ein Musikinstrument ist und haben mir vorgeworfen ich würde eine gefährliche Waffen ins Land schmuggeln.

„Ein Was ?", fragte Harry und anhand der Gesichter von Ron du Ginny, sah man, das Harry nur schneller mit den Fragen war, als sie.

„Ein Didgeridoo, ein altes Musikinstrument der Ureinwohner Australiens. Es sieht aus wie ein dickes Holz..."

„Australien ?Du warst in Australien ?" Fragte nun Blaise überrascht und Damion nickte.

„Ja, drei Jahre. Mein Dad war dort auf Artefaktsuche und seit meine Mum nicht mehr lebt, begleite ich ihn überall hin."

Ja aber was hat Australien mit meinem Vater zu tun ?" Fragte Ron ungeduldig und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen wieder auf sich.

„Oh Australien nicht direkt, Ronald. Aber das ungemein starke Interesse deines Dads an Muggelgerätschaften. Weißt du, dass ich gut vier Stunden in seinem Büro zugebracht habe, ich seitdem deinen gesamten Familienstammbaum kenne und dein Dad nun ein Fachmann für Australische Sitten und Muggelartefakte ist. Es war wirklich ein sehr unterhaltsamer Nachmittag gewesen"

Harry konnte regelrecht beobachten, wie sein Freund immer roter wurde. Und da war er nicht allein. Nein, auch Ginny begann zu leuchten und schaute verlegen nach unten. Wie konnte ihr Vater ihr dies nur antun.

Harry begann zu grinsen und schaute zu Damion, der die Verlegenheit der beiden Rotschöpfe regelrecht zu genießen schien. Und dies war eine Eigenschaft, zusammen mit seinem Wissen um die dunklen Künste, die den Braunhaarigen zu neunzig Prozent nach Slytherin bringen würde. Damit war für Harry klar, auf diesen Jungen musste man aufpassen. Und sei es nur, um sicher zu gehen.

Fünf Minuten später kam Hermine zurück ins Abteil und mit ihr eine Menge Süßigkeiten und auch Parvati. Das indische Mädchen ging auch gleich zu Ron hinüber und begrüßte ihren Freund mit einem langen Kuss.

Danach teilte Hermine die ganze Schokolade auf und setzte sich neben Harry. Man unterhielt sich dann schließlich noch für den Rest der Zugfahrt und dabei erfuhren die Insassen des Abteils auch, welche Veränderungen sich so im Laufe der Sommerferien zugetragen hatten.

Hier kam nun bei Parvati eindeutig ihre Lehrzeit bei Lavender Brown zum Tragen und so wussten die Gryffindors kurz vor ihrer Ankunft in Hogsmeade auch, dass es diese Jahr zwei neue Lehrer in Hogwarts gab. Zum einen eine Frau, welche die Fächer von Professor Mc Gonnagal übernahm und dann einen Zauberer, der für Snape eingesetzt wurde.

Außerdem gab es mehrere neue Pärchen in den einzelnen Häusern, von denen wo das Ungewöhnlichste, die Konstellation Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottem war. Harry war zwar anfangs etwas überrascht, beschloss aber, so schnell wie denn möglich seinen beiden Freunden zu gratulieren. Kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichte der Hogwartsexpress schließlich sein Ziel und ein neues, wenn auch nicht ganz so gewohntes Schuljahr konnte beginnen.

TBC


	16. Kapitel 16

Hey Leuter´s, hier kommt auch schon das nächste Cap. Allerdings mit der Warnung, es ist nicht betagelesen. Ginny ist noch im Urlaub, doch ich wollte euch nicht zu sehr warten lassen. Gebt ihr die Erholung ud würdigt ihre Arbeit auch mit ein paar Reviewes. Ach, und was den Humor angeht ? Da weiß ich nicht so recht, ich werd es versuchen, doch SdG hat doch schon eine Menge Sprüche geschluckt und ich will mich ja nicht wiederholen.

So, genug gefaselt, viel Spaß

Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 16

Harry half Hermine in eine der von den Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen und machte dann Platz für Ginny und Ron. Sein bester Freund winkte aber überraschenderweise ab und entschuldigte sich, da er in einer anderen Kutsche, zusammen mit Parvati, ins Schloss fahren wollte. Harry schluckte ein wenig, doch dann sah er ein, dass es für Ron nun etwas Wichtigeres gab, als mit ihm und Hermine zusammen zu sein. Schließlich hatten die zwei Turteltauben ja nicht all zu viel Zeit im Zug gehabt.

Da Ron nun abgesprungen war, nutzte aber jemand anderes die Gelegenheit und stieg mit in die Kutsche ein. Es war Damion und Harry sah den Jungen mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Unwohlsein an. Was wollte er ? Gab es denn wirklich keine andere Kutsche mehr ?

Hermine wiederum schien nichts gegen die Gesellschaft des vor wenigen Stunden noch fremden Jungen zu haben und dies ärgerte Harry aus irgendeinem Grunde noch viel mehr, als die Tatsache, dass er sich jetzt nicht mehr mit seinen beiden Freundinnen über ihre Vorgehensweise im Bezug auf die Horkruxe beratschlagen konnte.

Leicht vor sich hin grummelnd setzte sich Harry auf seinen Platz und die Fahrt zum Schloss begann. Sie fuhren den holprigen Weg zum Schloss hinauf und Harry, dessen Blick fast ausschließlich aus dem Fenster ging, hörte kaum zu, was die drei anderen Insassen der Kutsche so sagten.

Nein, Harrys Gedanken wanderten unaufhaltsam in Richtung Hogwarts, dem alten und stets mächtig anmutendem Schloss. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seinen Blick über das durch den Mond erhellte Gelände schweifen, bis er schließlich einen bestimmten Punkt erreichte. Einen Punkt, der hell im Lichte der Sterne erstrahlte und der das Herz eines Jeden, mit Ausnahme von Voldemord vielleicht, ein wenig schwerer machte. Es war ... das Grab von Albus Dumbledore.

Der weiße Stein leuchtete weit in alle Richtungen und Harry konnte hören, dass er nicht der einzigste Schüler war, der ihn ins Augenmerk genommen hatte. Nein, auch aus den anderen Kutschen waren Worte zu hören, die mit dem Grabe des alten Zauberers zu tun hatten.

Dann jedoch geschah etwas, dass Harry auf einmal gar nicht mehr verstand. Denn seine Stimmung änderte sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde schlagartig. Und wo eben noch Trauer ward, da machte sich beim Anblick des Schlosses plötzlich Freude und das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein, breit. Nicht dass der Schwarzhaarige dieses Gefühl nicht jedes Jahr hatte. Doch heute schien es besonders stark zu sein.

Harrys Blick ging hoch zu den Türmen von Hogwarts, wanderte über die Zinnen und unzähligen Fenster bis hin zu einem kleinen Überbau, von dem der Gryffindor plötzlich zu wissen glaubte, was hinter jedem einzelnen dieser Fenster für ein Zimmer lag. „Die Geister", sagte er leise zu sich selbst, als sein Blick an diesem doch sehr unscheinbarem Türmchen verweilte und Harry war sich sicher, dass alle die Geister, welche sich auf Hogwarts heimisch fühlten, dort ihre meiste Zeit verbrachten.

Zwei Minuten später wurde der Schwarzhaarige allerdings von Hermine aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Denn der Lockenkopf rüttelte an seiner Schulter. „Harry, wir sind da", sagte sie mit aufgeregter Stimme und kaum hatten sie zuende gesprochen, blieb die Kutsche auch schon im Hofe des Schlosses stehen.

Zehn Minuten später betraten die Siebenklässler die Große Halle und sofort fiel ihnen das große Portrait eines schlafenden Albus Dumbledore, direkt über dem Lehrertisch und etwas unterhalb des Wappens von Hogwarts, ins Auge.

„Er schläft ja immer noch", sagte Hermine erkennend und sah fragend zu Harry. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte aber auch nur den Kopf schütteln und ging rasch, und von den neugierigen Blicken seiner Mitschüler, im Bezug auf sein doch noch sehr kurzes Haar, begleitet, zum Gryffindortisch. Dort ließ er sich nieder und ward nun gespannt auf die kommende Einteilung der Erstklässler.

Wie würde sich Professor Mc Gonnagal als Direktorin machen ? Wer waren die neuen Lehrer ? Und vor allem, würde Hogwarts nach Dumbledore´s Tod noch so sicher sein, wie es davor galt ?

Wo war eigentlich die neue Direktorin ? Die Frage stellte sich Harry, als sein Blick zum Lehrertisch ging. Dort sah man nämlich nur die schon bekannten Gesichter, wie das von Professor Flitwick oder den Walrossbart von Horace Slughorn, von dem Harry eigentlich gedachte hatte, er würde nur ein Jahr, hier in Hogwarts, verweilen. Dann fielen ihm auch zwei neue Gesichter auf. Sie gehörten zum einen einer etwas jüngeren Hexe mit dunkelblondem, glattem, langem Haar, die sich auf dem ehemaligen Platz von Professor Mc Gonnagal niedergelassen hatte und einem Zauberer mit braunem Haar. Er saß auf dem Platz des Lehrers für VgddK und machte von seinem Erscheinungsbild eher den Eindruck, als gehörte er zur Sparte eines Gilderoy Lockhard.

Wie konnte dieser Mann nur so fröhlich Lächeln und vor allem den Mädchen musternder Blicke zuwerfen ? Gerade jetzt, wo doch alle besonders an den Tod von Dumbledore erinnert wurden. Für Harry war klar, er mochten den Mann vorerst einmal nicht.

Schließlich hatten alle Schüler und Lehrer ihren Platz gefunden und nur die Erstklässler und die Direktorin fehlten noch. Und genau diese Tatsache löste ein gewisse Unruhe aus, welche jedoch sofort verschwand, als die Tür zur großen Halle aufgestoßen wurde und Professor Mc Gonnagal, wie sie es all die Jahre zuvor getan hatte, die Erstklässler herein führte.

Kein Mucks war zu hören, als die neugierigen und auch zum Teil ängstlichen Kinderaugen voller Staunen durch die Halle wanderten. Schließlich erreichte die Gruppe, der nun auch ein nicht weniger nervöser Damion Mc Kenzie angehörte, das Ende der vier Haustische und kam zum stehen.

Ab hier änderte sich allerdings die Prozedur ein wenig. Denn Professor Mc Gonnagal übergab den sprechenden Hut an Professor Flitwick, der ab diesem Jahr den Posten des stellvertretenden Direktors übernahm, und begab sich auf ihren Platz, dem erhöhten Stuhl im Zentrum des Lehrertisches. Dort setzte sie sich nieder und versuchte, wie es auch Albus Dumbledore stets getan hatte, gütig und freudestrahlend in die Runde zu blicken.

Doch so ganz schaffte sie es nicht, denn noch immer konnte man tiefe Trauer in den Augen, der doch auch schon leicht in die Jahre gekommenen Hexe, sehen. Viele der Schüler verstanden dies und nach einigen Sekunden der Ruhe, widmete sich ein Großteil dem Lied des sprechenden Hutes, welches einmal mehr vom Zusammenhalt unter den Häusern handelte.

Als der Hut geendet hatte, begann der kleine Professor Flitwick damit, die ersten Schüler aufzurufen. Harry nutzte dies und sah durch die Reihen der Erstklässler, bis sein Blick schließlich an Damion hängen blieb. Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte leicht die Stirn, sei es nun aus Verwunderung oder vielleicht auch aus Unverständnis. Na jedenfalls bestärkte Harry das jetzige Aussehen und Auftreten des Braunhaarigen in seiner Vermutung, in welches Haus Damion gleich eingeteilt wurde.

Denn der Junge strahlte, mit jedem Schritt den er weiter in Richtung Hut kam, wieder mehr Selbstsicherheit und auch eine gewisse Arroganz aus. Dann konnte man zusätzlich sehen, dass er immer öfter seine Kleidung glatt strich, was ja auf auch auf einen erhöhten Grad von Eitelkeit hindeutete. Und dies war ja bei den Slytherins eine Grundvoraussetzung.

Denn stärksten Hinweis erhielt Harry aber durch die Tatsache, dass Damion, trotz dass die Halle nur durch die in der Luft schwebenden Kerzen erhellt wurde, immer noch seine Sonnenbrille trug. Ja, selbst der leicht missbilligende Blick des kleinen Lehrers für Zauberkunst schien ihn nicht dazu zu bewegen, sie ab zu setzten. Harry fand dies schon ein wenig respektlos und auch Professor Mc Gonnagal schien jetzt seiner Meinung zu sein.

Die Direktorin war nämlich kurz bevor Damion mit seiner Einteilung dran war, aufgestanden und um den Tisch in Richtung Hut geeilt. Allerdings war ihr Gesicht sanft geblieben und sie wartete ruhig darauf, dass sich der Junge auf den Hocker setzte. Als dies schließlich geschehen war, wandte sie sich an die ganze Halle und sagte,

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich habe, bevor wir Mr. Mc Kenzie hier einteilen, noch eine kleine Erklärung abzugeben. Denn wie ihr alle seht, ist dieser junge Mann ein wenig zu alt, um noch in den ersten Jahrgang zu gelangen. Nein, Mr. Mc Kenzie wird ein neuer Siebenklässler werden und sein letztes Jahr als Schüler hier in Hogwarts verbringen. Ich hoffe also, ihr heißt ihn herzlich Willkommen und helft ihm, sich schnell einzuleben."

Kaum hatten die Worte der Direktorin geendet, begannen die Haustische in etwas lauterer Form zu spekulieren, in welches Haus der für sie noch fremde Junge wohl eingeteilt werden würde. Harry war dies ja klar und umso überraschter war der Schwarzhaarige dann schließlich, als der sprechende Hut nach einer etwas längeren Zeit auf dem Kopf des Braunhaarigen verkündete... GRYFFINDOR.

Harry, Hermine und alle anderen, die dem Jungen schon im Zug begegnet waren, stöhnten überrascht auf. Den wohl aber geschocktesten Eindruck machte jedoch Damion selbst. Sein Blick, wenn auch durch die Brille verdeckt, ging zu Mc Gonnagal und dann zum Lehrertisch. Dies war allerdings eine Geste, die Harry nicht ganz verstand.

Mit leicht zitternder Hand nahm Damion den Hut vom Kopf und gab ihn der Direktorin zurück. Dann bewegte er sich auf den Gryffindortisch zu, wurde aber nochmals von Professor Mc Gonnagal angesprochen. Der Braunhaarige blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihr und Harry stellte verwundert fest, dass die sonst so gestrenge Hexe, sanft lächelte und einige Schritte auf Damion zuging.

Die nächsten Worte der Direktorin an den Jungen, konnte man allerdings nur sehr schwer verstehen. Harry hatte jedoch Glück, dass die Distanz zu den Beiden nicht all zu groß war und deshalb hörte er, wie Mc Gonnagal in fast mütterlichem Ton sagte,

„Wissen sie, Mr. Mc Kenzie, ich denke es ist nun an der Zeit ihre Brille ab zu setzten. Ich weiß, dass sie sich an sie gewöhnt haben und durch das Abnehmen noch eine Menge Fragen auf sie zukommen. Doch glauben sie mir, ein Großteil der Schüler ist in den nächsten Stunden noch so mit sich selbst und den zurück liegenden Ferien beschäftig, sodass ihnen nur ein Bruchteil ihrer Mitschüler diese Fragen heute auch noch stellen wird."

Harry sah die alte Hexe verwundert an und schaute dann in Richtung Damion. Der Braunhaarige schien hin und her gerissen zu sein. Dann nickte er jedoch plötzlich zustimmend, drehte sich zur Halle um und in Richtung Gryffindortisch. Dann atmete Damion nochmals tief durch und nahm die Brille vom Gesicht.

Was man im nächsten Moment sah, ließ nicht nur Harry überrascht aufstöhnen. Nein, die ganze Halle sagte vom einen auf den anderen Moment keinen Mucks mehr. Ausnahmslos alle starrten auf den neuen Schüler und in sein Gesicht. Denn solche Augen hatte wohl noch niemand in seinem Leben, nicht einmal ein Großteil der Lehrer, wenn man deren Reaktion mit einbezog, gesehen.

Zwar hatten die Augen eine normale Form und Größe. Doch zeigte sich in ihnen weder eine Pupille noch sonst ein menschliches Merkmal. Nein, der gesamte Augapfel, oder besser gesagt, die Iris, den Teil den man sah, schien aus flüssigem, sich ständig bewegendem Gold zu bestehen.

„Kein Wunder", dachte Harry laut, als er sich von den Augen gelöst hatte, „dass er diese Augen vorerst verdecken wollte."

Allerdings fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige im nächsten Moment auch, was es mit ihnen auf sich hatte. War es ein verunglückter Zauber ? Ein Fluch ? Oder vielleicht doch eine Laune der Natur ? Eines wusste Harry allerdings. Damion war nicht blind oder so. Denn dies hätten sie doch im Zug bemerkt. Nein, Damion konnte sehen und war auch sonst nicht irgendwie behindert.

Nachdem sich die allgemeine Unruhe, mit Hilfe einiger Liftblitze seitens der Direktorin, gelegt hatte, trat der braunhaarige, frischgebackene Gryffindor seinen Weg zum Haustisch an. Immer noch konnte man ein leichtes Entsetzten oder vielmehr Unverständnis in seinem Gesicht sehen und sein Blick wanderte die Tafel hinauf. Er verweilte kurz bei den Siebenklässlern und endete schließlich bei den neu eingeteilten jüngsten Mädchen und Jungen.

Zu diesen setzte sich Damion dann schließlich auch und Harry vermutete, dass seinem neuen Mitschüler etwas unwohl war, nachdem er im Zug sich erst für Zabini eingesetzt und dann mit seinem Wissen über die dunklen Künste geprahlt hatte. Irgendwie schien Gryffindor sein Ruf hier voraus zu sein.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah noch ein letztes Mal zum Ende der Tafel und dann zurück zu seinen Freunden. Diese waren im Übrigen noch mehr überrascht über das Verhalten des Jungen. Und so kam es, dass vor allem Lavender Brown anfing ihre Gedanken zu seiner Herkunft und diesen ungewöhnlichen Augen zu spinnen. Einen Dämpfer bekam die Königin des Tratsches allerdings, als Parvati, die nun direkt neben, oder besser gesagt, halb auf Ron saß, ihrer besten Freundin über den Mund fuhr.

Alle am Tisch sahen überrascht auf das Mädchen indischer Abstammung und Ron Flamme wurde leicht rot. Harry fand allerdings, sie hatte recht. Sollte man Damion doch erst einmal kennen lernen. Vielleicht hatten sie wirklich nur einen schlechten Start. Und wenn man Lavender jetzt schon freien Lauf lasse. Ja dann, konnte dies nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Zwei Minuten später erhob sich Direktorin Mc Gonnagal und bat um Ruhe.

„Willkommen und willkommen zurück in Hogwarts", sagte die sonst so gestrenge Lehrerin mit einem Ton, der nun doch schon ein wenig an den von Albus Dumbledore heranreichte.

„Ein neues Jahr steht uns bevor. Ein Jahr, in dem wir auf ein Neues versuchen, euch ein wenig vom Wissen und der Weisheit, welches Hogwarts birgt, zu vermitteln. Doch bevor wir ich euch noch einige Informationen mit auf den Weg gebe und auch unsere neuen Lehrkräfte vorstelle, wünsche ich euch, und euren hungrigen Mägen, erst einmal einen guten Appetit."

Die Direktorin klatschte kurz in die Hände und viele der Schüler ließen schon ein von Vorfreude geprägtes „Aahhh" über ihre Lippen huschen. Umso überraschter waren diese Schüler dann allerdings, als nach dem Klatschen nichts geschah.

Die gesamte Schülerschaft schaute verdutzt und auch ein wenig enttäuscht zum Lehrertisch und Harry glaubte sogar zu sehen, dass seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin einen leichte Schleicher der Verlegenheit im Gesicht hatte. Mc Gonnagal schaute unsicher zu Professor Flitwick und hoffte, dass dieser vielleicht eine Erklärung parat hatte. Der kleine Lehrer für Zauberkunst konnte aber auch nur leicht mit dem Kopf schütteln.

Dies ließ Professor Mc Gonnagal scheinbar noch mehr schwitzen und sie schaute leicht ratlos in die Menge. Dann drehte sie sich allerdings zum Portrait des alten Direktors um und sah es nachdenklich an. Und als hätte man ihr ein Zeichen gegeben, schnellte ihr Gesicht zurück zur Halle. Mc Gonnagal räusperte sich, lächelt leicht und sagte,

„Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung. Doch unser niemals vergessener Direktor Dumbledore war nicht nur für seine Macht und Weisheit berühmt. Nein, auch sein Humor wird wohl auf ewig in diesen alten Gemäuern weiterleben. Und daher, und in seinem Sinne, _Haut rein_."

Kaum hatten die für jeden Fremden ungewöhnlichen Worte, den Mund der alten Hexe verlassen, geschah auch schon das, worauf sich neunundneunzig Prozent der Schüler schon den ganzen Tag freuten ... das Festmahl erschien vor ihnen auf dem Tisch und man konnte nach Herzensliebe schlemmen.

Das Festessen ging heute besonders lang. Jedenfalls kam es Harry so vor. Und während er seine Freunde beobachtete, und nebenbei seinen Blick auch kurz mal zum Slytherin schweifen ließ, fiel ihm auf, dass sich das Haus der Schlangen irgendwie seit dem letzten Jahr in zwei Lager geteilt hatte. Zum einen gab es da die Gruppe um Grabbe und Goyle, die sich mit einer ganzen Menge Schülern umgaben, bei denen es außer Zweifel stand, wo ihre Loyalität lag. Und dann gab es da die Gruppe von jüngeren Slytherins. Nämlich diese, die noch nicht zu wissen schienen, was später auf sie zukam.

Und zu genau dieser Gruppe hatten sich heute auch mehrere bekannte Siebenklässler gesellt. Namentlich waren dies Pansy Parkinson, die blonde, leicht rundgesichtige Hundertkiloelfe und früheres Anhängsel von Draco Malfoy, dann zwei bis drei Schüler die Harry nicht kannte und schließlich Blaise Zabini.

Der Gryffindor fragte sich, warum dies so war und auch, warum die doch schulisch nicht all zu schlechten Slytherins eher den Eindruck von verängstigten Häschen machten. Gut, bei Blaise war dies klar, nachdem, was man im Zug schon mitbekommen hatte. Doch war es dies dann auch wieder nicht. Denn soweit sich Harry erinnerte oder es nun sah, waren dies dort doch genau diese Schüler gewesen, die Malfoy immer am nächsten standen. Also wieso sollten sie plötzlich Angst vor ihren Mitschülern und späteren Todessern haben ?

Die Antwort auf diese Frage musste der Schwarzhaarige allerdings erst einmal aus seinen Gedanken verdrängen, denn Professor Mc Gonnagal hatte sich erhoben und bat erneut um Aufmerksamkeit. Fünf Sekunden später darauf war auch der letzte Laut des goldenen Geschirrs verklungen und sämtliche Augenpaare lagen auf der alten Hexe.

„Wie nun schon vor dem Festessen angekündigt, komme ich nun zu unseren neuen Lehrern. Zuvor aber nochmals der Hinweis, dass unser Wald für alle Schüler verboten ist und auch, dass das Zaubern außerhalb des Unterrichts nicht erlaubt ist..."

Ein kurzen Raunen ging durch den Saal. Denn schließlich hörte man diese Verbote nun sage und schreibe zum siebenden Mal. Einige der Gryffindors und auch Schüler anderer Häuser lächelten sogar, das dies sie an Dumbledore erinnerte, der jedes Jahr so sein Amüsement über die Schulregeln zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Schließlich kehrte jedoch wieder Ruhe ein und Direktorin Mc Gonnagal fuhr fort.

„Kommen wir nun aber zu unserer neuen Lehrerin für das Fach Verwandlungen. Es handelt sich dabei um Professor Emily Stromfire. Sie wird ab diesem Jahr hier unterrichten und glaubt mir, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass sie trotz ihres jungen Alters, eine meiner besten Schülerinnen gewesen ist."

Die junge Hexe, mit ihren langen blonden Haaren, erhob sich und lächelte kurz in die Runde. Allerdings konnte sie den leichten Rotschleier, der nach Mc Gonnagals Worten auf ihrem Gesicht erschienen war, nicht so ganz verbergen. Die Schüler begrüßten ihre neue Lehrerin mit Applaus und Professor Stormfire setzte sich rasch wieder.

„Bleibt also noch das Fach VgddK." Sagte die Direktorin, nachdem wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war. „Und auch hier freue ich mich, einen erfahrenen Zauberer begrüßen zu dürfen. Sein Name ist Stephano Styls und auch er war früher mal ein sehr guter Absolvent unserer Schule."

Als seine Name genannt wurde, erhob sich Professor Styls und winkte freudig in die Halle. Das Lächeln was er allerdings dabei aufgesetzt hatte, erinnerte Harry einmal mehr an Lockhard und dies machte den Zauberer mit dem braunen Haar nicht unbedingt beliebter bei ihm.

Der Gryffindor schaute fragend zu Ron und Hermine und erkannte, dass auch seine beiden Freunde ähnliche Gedanken zu haben schienen. Hermine schüttelte nämlich missbilligend ihren Kopf und Ron rollte mit seinen Augen. Als Harry allerdings in die andere Richtung, nämlich die von Damion schaute, traf ihn jedoch ein ganz anderer Gesichtsausdruck. Es war Zorn, oder auch eine gewisse Wut, die dem Schwarzhaarigen entgegen wehte. Was dies allerdings ausgelöst hatte, konnte der Gryffindor beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Er war sich jedenfalls keiner Schuld bewusst.

Bevor sich Harry aber weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, hörte er, wie ein Schüler aus Huffelpuff laut wurde und aufgeregt auf das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore deutete. Sofort sah jeder hoch und man konnte genau erkennen, dass Bewegung in das Bildnis des alten Zauberers kam. Harry schaute kurz zu Professor Mc Gonnagal und meinte ein Wenig Hoffnung in ihren Augen aufflammen zu sehen.

Dieses kurze Anzeichen verschwand aber sofort wieder. Denn der auf dem Portrait abgebildete Dumbledore hatte sich nach einem kurzen Räkeln sofort wieder in seinen bequemen Ledersessel fallen lassen und schlief wie eh und je seelenruhig weiter. Allerdings hörte Harry vom Lehrertisch her, dass einige der erwachsenen Hexen und Zauberer glaubten, dass dies ein positives Zeichen gewesen war. Schließlich bedeutete es ja, das ein gewisser Teil des Direktors mit dem Bild in Verbindung stand.

Zehn Minuten später war es dann Zeit, sich zur ersten Nachtruhe nach den Ferien, hier in Hogwarts, zu begeben. Die Vertrauensschüler schickten sich an, ihren Verpflichtungen nachzugehen und führten die Erstklässler in ihre Häuser. Unter ihnen war auch Damion, der nun wie es aussah, noch unsicherer zu seien schien. Dies fiel besonders Hermine auf und der braunhaarige Lockenkopf meinte zu Harry und Ron, sie sollten sich vielleicht um ihn kümmern. Harry sah daraufhin seine beste Freundin mit großen Augen an und irgendwo tief in ihm sträubte sich sein Körper plötzlich, ihr zuzustimmen.

Bevor der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor allerdings seinen Unmut über das Vorhaben des Lockenkopfs zum Ausdruck bringen konnte, wurde er von hinten an seinem Umhang gezogen und jemand rief mit piepsiger Stimme seinen Namen. Es war Dobby, der hinter Harry stand und mit bittenden Augen ein kleines Stück Pergament in seinen Händen hielt.

„Dobby, ist das für mich ?", fragte Harry das Offensichtlichste und beugte sich etwas hinunter.

„Ja, Harry Potter Sir. Es ist für sie." Sagte der kleine Elf mit Stolz und Harry nahm im den Brief ab. Er öffnet ihn und las die in deutlicher Schrift geschriebenen Worte,

_Bleibe sie noch eine wenig zurück. Wir müssen uns noch kurz unterhalten. _

TBC


	17. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17

„Von wem ist es ?", fragte Hermine voller Neugier und sah auf das Pergament. Harry schaute auf und reichte es ihr ratlos.

„Keine Ahnung Hermine. Es ist kein Absender darauf." Erwiderte Harry und sah plötzlich eine leichte Sorge in den Augen seiner besten Freundin.

Auch Ron runzelte nun die Stirn. Denn wer könnte was von seinem besten Freund wollen und schrieb dann nicht, wer es sei. Vielleicht war es ja eine Falle der Slytherins ? Doch zum Glück gab es ja Hermine. Der Lockenkopf betrachtete die Nachricht nun sehr genau und mit einem Funkeln der Erkenntnis lächelte sie Harry zu zurück.

„Keine Sorge Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass der Absender dieser Nachricht etwas Böses von dir will. Es ist schließlich Professor Mc Gonnagal."

Überrascht sah Harry Hermine an und dann auch das Pergament. Seine Freundin hatte Recht. Es war Mc Gonnagals Handschrift. Wie oft hatte er sie schon unter seinen Aufsätzen gesehen und nun doch nicht erkannt. Harry schaute zum Lehrertisch hoch und sein Blick traf auf den der neuen Direktorin. Mc Gonnagal nickte ihm unmerklich und gütigem Gesicht zu und Harry erwiderte, dass er verstanden habe.

Zehn Minuten später, die Lehrer und Vertrauensschüler waren dieses Jahr wirklich fix, standen also nur noch Harry und die Direktorin inmitten der Großen Halle. Und der Gryffindor wurde mit jedem Schritt, den die alte Hexe auf ihn zu kam, nervöser. Was wollte Mc Gonnagal nur von ihm ? Schließlich hatte Harry keine Ahnung, was er möglicherweise falsch gemacht haben soll.

„Schön Mr. Potter, dass sie es einrichten konnten, noch kurz zurück zu bleiben. Ich weiß ja, dass es am ersten Abend in Hogwarts immer eine Menge Dinge zu besprechen gibt. Doch mein Anliegen ist auch von gewisser Bedeutung und ich hoffe doch, ihre letzten Ferientage waren angenehm ?"

Harry nickte leicht und entspannte sich ein wenig, da es doch nicht ganz so schlimm sein konnte. Mc Gonnagal wäre sonst nämlich schon längst zum Punkt gekommen.

„Wie ich eben schon sagte, wollte ich etwas mit ihnen besprechen. Doch dafür sollten wir in mein Büro gehen."

Mit diesen Worten bedeutete die Direktorin Harry ihm zu folgen und beide verließen die Halle in Richtung von Dumbedore´s alten Büros. Auf dem Weg dahin beobachtete Harry die ältere Hexe, welche vor ihm lief, genau. Denn irgendetwas schien sie zu bewegen. Als sie schließlich an einer alten, schweren Eisentür vorbei kamen und man merkwürdige Geräusche hinter ihr hörte, passierte es dann zum ersten Mal. Mc Gonnagal wollte nachsehen, was den Radau verursachte und musste feststellen, dass die Tür sich, trotz mehrerer starker Zauber, nicht öffnen ließ.

„Nicht schon wieder", murmelte Mc Gonnagal leise zu sich selbst, doch Harry verstand sie und fragte, was sie damit gemeint hat. Die alte Hexe sah Harry nachdenklich an und machte danach etwas, dass Harry nun so gar nicht von ihr gewöhnt war. Mc Gonnagal atmete tief ein und sprach zu Harry, als wären sie nicht Lehrer und Schüler, sondern alte Freunde.

„Ach weißt du Harry, immer öfter kommt es mir so vor, als würde Hogwarts mich nicht als Direktorin akzeptieren. Ich weiß, es klingt für dich vielleicht komisch, doch es gibt Orte, die mir das Schloss verwehrt. Und dies sollte nicht so sein. Schließlich bin ich vom Ministerium bestätigt worden und sollte damit überall Zugang und Befehlgewalt hier im Schloss haben. Manchmal zweifle ich sogar an meinen Fähigkeiten und dies, obwohl mich Albus persönlich als seine Nachfolgerin bestimmt hat."

Harry sah seine frühere Hauslehrerin mit großen Augen an. Und dies nicht nur, weil sie so offen mit ihm sprach. Nein, es war die Tatsache, dass Mc Gonnagal plötzlich so menschlich auf ihn wirkte. Er sah sie an und erinnerte sich plötzlich an einen Satz den Dumbledore mal verwendet hatte.

Denn sein einstiger Mentor sagte damals, als sie über die Ablehnung von Tom Riddle als Lehrer sprachen, dass es in Hogwarts zu viele Geheimnisse gab, als dass man Voldemord hier längere Zeit verweilen lassen dürfte. Ja Dumbledore selbst hatte in Harrys viertem Jahr zu Igor Karkaroff gemeint, dass nicht einmal er selbst, sich anmaßen würde, alle Geheimnisse Hogwarts zu kennen. Und Harry hatte dem alten Zauberer schon damals geglaubt. Immerhin war das Schloss beinahe über tausend Jahr alt und wurde einst von den vier größten Zauberern und Hexe, die die Welt gesehen hat, gegründet.

Warum aber Mc Gonnagal so besorgt war, darauf konnte sich der Gryffindor keinen Reim machen. Alles was ihm blieb war, ihr Mut zuzusprechen und sie vielleicht auch ein wenig zu unterstützen.

Den Vorfall mit der Tür hinter sich lassend, waren die Zwei, nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch, vor dem Gargoyle, der die Treppe zum Büro des Direktors bewachte, angekommen. Mc Gonnagal sprach das Passwort und sie gingen hinauf. Dort bot die alte Hexe Harry einen Platz an und verschwand im darauffolgenden hinter einer kleinen Tür, direkt neben der nun verwaisten Stange von Fawks.

Beim Gedanken an den treuen Phönix von Dumbledore und die Umstände seines Todes, traten einige Tränen in die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen. Wie konnte Snape so etwas Grauenvolles nur tun. Phönixe galten als Wesen des Lichtes und jeder, der ein solches Tier tötete, sollte nach Harrys Meinung ein ebenso verfluchtes Leben haben, wie beim Töten eines Einhorns.

Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen Harry völlig in Gedanken versunken war, wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum. Kaum etwas hatte sich verändert. Mc Gonnagal wollte es wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht. Immer noch gab es die vielen silbernen Instrumente auf ihren storchbeinigen Füßen. Lediglich einige persönliche Sachen von Professor Mc Gonnagal und das Portrait des schlafenden Albus Dumbledore schienen neu zu sein.

Harry betrachtete den schlafenden Zauberer mit nachdenklichem Gesicht und fragte sich insgeheim, wie es wohl ist, wenn man stirbt und später als sein Bildnis irgendwo aufwacht. Und wieso gab es gleich mehrere Gemälde von Dumbledore hier im Schloss ? Die Antwort darauf kam von Professor Mc Gonnagal, die wieder ins Zimmer getreten war und Harrys fragenden Blick bemerkte.

„Ich denke, es war in seinem Sinne. Ich meine das Bild in der großen Halle. Albus hat stets seine Schüler geliebt und ihnen gern zugesehen, wenn sie unbeschwert in der Halle saßen und gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden gegessen haben."

Harry drehte sich zu Mc Gonnagal um und bemerkte, dass sie mehrere Sachen in ihren Händen hielt. Er erkannte eine hölzerne Schatulle, einen gelblich alt aussehenden Brief und zu seiner großen Überraschung, Dumbledore´s altes Denkarium. Was wollte Mc Gonnagal gerade jetzt damit ?

Harry sah die alte Hexe mit fragendem Blick an und verfolgte ihren Weg hinter den großen Arbeitstisch. Dort stellte die Direktorin die Gegenstände ab und blickt auf. Sie sah verwundert zu Harry und runzelte etwas die Stirn. Denn der Schwarzhaarige machte nun etwas, dass wirklich sonderbar war.

Harry bekam davon allerdings nicht ganz so viel mit. Denn seine Aufmerksamkeit galt binnen einer Sekunde nicht mehr den Dingen, die Mc Gonnagal auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. Nein, sein Blick hing an einer kleinen silbernen Schale, welche gefüllt war mit jeder Menge Zitronendrops. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich Harry mit aller Macht zu den kleinen Süßigkeiten hingezogen. Unaufhaltsam wanderte seine Hand in die Richtung der Schale und Harry, der in seinem bisherigen Leben noch nie einen der Drops von Dumbledore angenommen hatte, konnte sie förmlich auf seiner Zunge schmecken.

„Mr. Potter, Harry, ist alles mit ihnen in Ordnung ?"

Harry zuckte zusammen und sah leicht verlegen zu Mc Gonnagal auf.

„Ähm … na ja, … ich glaub schon", stammelte der Schwarzhaarige und schüttelte die Gedanken an die Zitronendrops aus seinem Kopf. Er schaute nun auf die drei Gegenstände vor sich und fragte die Direktorin war dies alles sei. Mc Gonnagal lächelte schwach und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch und begann zu erklären.

„Also, Harry, dies hier alles ist für dich. Es wurde während der Ferien hier im Büro gefunden, mit einer beigelegten Bitte, dir alles zukommen zu lassen. Es ist noch so ein Mysterium, welches Dumbledore´s Tod umgibt."

„Mysterium ?", fragte Harry, der die Wortwahl der Direktorin nicht so ganz verstand.

„Ja Mysterium, Harry. Jedenfalls sehe ich dies so, nachdem ich mir die ganzen Ferien so meine Gedanken machen konnte. Denn Albus Tod, einer der größten Verluste, die man in diesen schwierigen Zeiten, erfahren konnte, ist in meinen Augen zu verworren, als dass man ihn auf einen einfachen Verrat zurückführen kann."

Mc Gonnagal hatte nun einige Tränen im Gesicht und versuchte sie wegzuwischen. Dann fuhr sie mit leiser Stille fort. „ Ich meine, Albus und Severus, die beide kannten sich, seit dem sie Schüler und Lehrer waren. Severus hat immer zu ihm aufgesehen und Dumbledore wiederum hat ihm stets vertraut. Wie konnte er dies nur tun ?"

Harry sah die vor ihm nun weinende Hexe mit traurigen Augen an und ihm wurde mit einem Schlage bewusst, wie tief doch die Verbindung, die Freundschaft, zwischen Dumbledore und Mc Gonnagal reichte. Er stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum.

„Keine Sorge Professor..", sagte er sanft und legte beruhigend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Wir werden es auch ohne Professor Dumbledore schaffen. Und was Snape angeht, niemand wusste wirklich, was in diesem Mann vor sich ging. Alles was ich erfahren durfte war, dass er stets machthungrig und voller Vorurteile gegenüber den Leuten, die nicht so dachten wie er, war."

Mc Gonnagal schaute auf und versuchte leicht zu lächeln. Dabei traf ihr Blick auf Harrys Hand und der Schwarzhaarige zog sie verlegen und leicht errötend zurück. Danach sah er rasch in Richtung der Fenster und fuhr fort.

„Wissen sie Professor, Peter Pettigrew sagte einmal, dass der dunkle Lord über Mächte verfügt, die es manchen Menschen unmöglich macht, ihm zu wiederstehen. Vielleicht sollten wir es Professor Dumbledore und Snape in ihrem jetzigen Leben überlassen, die Sache zu klären."

Harry bemerkte, dass Mc Gonnagal ihn plötzlich überrascht ansah und leise vernahm er auch ihre Frage.

„Pettigrew ? Peter Pettigrew ? Mr. Potter woher kennen sie diesen Namen ? Und wie wollen sie etwas aus seinem Munde gehört haben."

Harry sah die Direktorin nachdenklich an und verstand, dass Dumbledore ihr zwar im Zuge des Ordens gesagt hatte, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Jedoch nie die Geschichte seiner Flucht verraten hat. Dies wäre wohl bei Snape nur noch mehr Öl ins Feuer gewesen.

„Nun Professor", sagte Harry zögerlich. „Dies ist wohl eine Geschichte, die ich ihnen später mal erzählen werden muss."

Damit wanderte sein Blick wieder zu den Gegenständen auf dem Tisch und er fragte Mc Gonnagal, ob sie wisse, was es damit auf sich habe. Die alte Hexe sah den Schwarzhaarigen über ihre Brille hinweg an und sagte,

„Nun Harry, was ist dem Brief und in der Schatulle ist, kann ich dir nicht darüber sagen. In den Anweisungen von Albus stand nur, man solle es dir übergeben. Was aber das Denkarium angeht, da meinte er, du wüsstest schon, es weise zu nutzen. Und schließlich war da dann noch die Bitte, nein es klang eher wie eine Anweisung, ich solle dir Harry und auch Ms. Granger uneingeschränkten Zugang zur Bibliothek und zu jedem Buche hier in Hogwarts gewähren."

Auf diese Aussage hin musste Harry erst mal ein wenig schlucken und dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Die Bibliothek, ohne Beschränkung, das musste wohl der Himmel auf Erden für seine beste Freundin sein. Harry fragte sich schon, ob man Hermine jemals wieder aus den Gewölben von Regentin Price bekäme.

Auch Professor Mc Gonnagal schien ähnlich Gedanken zu haben, denn sie lächelte ebenfalls kurz. Dann wurde sie allerdings etwas ernster und sah Harry direkt an.

„Harry, was ich dir jetzt sage, bezieht sich nicht nur auf meine Verpflichtung als Direktorin dieser Schule. Sondern auch darauf, dass ich deine Eltern sehr gut kannte und schätzte. Du, und egal was es ist, kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen. Ich weiß zwar, dass ich niemals an die Weisheit von Albus Dumbledore heranreichen werde. Doch ich verspreche dir, soweit es in meiner Macht steht, immer ein offenes Ohr zu haben.

Harry sah die ältere Hexe mit großen Augen an. Sei es nun durch die Erwähnung seiner Eltern, oder weil Mc Gonnagal erneut in ihrer ungewohnt menschlichen Art gesprochen hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte verstehend und sagte leise „Danke". Danach blickte er auf die große Wanduhr, rechts vom Arbeitstisch und stellte fest, dass es schon fast elf geworden war.

„Ähm Professor, ich sollte vielleicht gehen. Ich möchte ja nicht gleich am ersten Tag Punkte von Gryffindor verlieren."

Professor Mc Gonnagal lächelte und meinte, dass die Lehrer bescheid wüssten. Und, dass sich Harry keine Sorgen machen brauchte, da ja der einzigste Zauberer, der niemals mit sich reden ließ, nicht mehr hier ist.

Harry wusste sofort, dass Snape damit gemeint war und dass es für diesen eine Freude gewesen wäre, ihn, Harry Potter, nach der Sperrstunde noch auf dem Flur vorzufinden. Trotz alledem verabschiedete sich Harry von der Direktorin, warf einen letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Albus Dumbledore, die Schale Zitronendrops und ging mitsamt seinen neuen Erbstücken des alten Zauberers in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

44444

Harry lief die Gänge des Schlosses entlang und seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei dem eben geführten Gespräch. Er schaute während des Laufens auf die Gegenstände in seinen Händen und fragte sich was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte. „Mysterium", hatte Mc Gonnagal gesagt, als sie vom Tode Dumbledore´s sprach. Aber war es dies wirklich, ein Mysterium ? Nein, Harry wusste es besser. Es war Mord gewesen. Er war dabei und hatte es gesehen. Hatte zuschauen müssen wie Snape den Todesfluch sprach. Hatte gesehen welcher Hass und welche Wut in den Augen des Todessers funkelte, als der grüne Blitz sich vom Zauberstab löste.

Dann kamen Harry aber auch wieder Snapes Worte in den Sinn. Die Worte, welche der Mistkerl zu seiner Verteidigung hervorbrachte. Worte die immer noch in Harrys Kopf hallten. Worte wie, Dumbledore wäre nie wehrlos gewesen oder man dürfte ihn nicht als Heiligen sehen. Dies alles ließ Harrys Wut auf den nun toten, ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer erneut aufflammen. Und so merkte der Gryffindor nur dunkel, dass er vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen war.

„Mut zur Wahrheit", sagte Harry leise und die übergewichtige, rosagekleidete Frau schwang mit einem Gähnen zur Seite. Harry war echt froh, dass Mc Gonnagal ihm noch im letzten Moment das Passwort hinterher gerufen hatte. Denn daran, dass seine Mitschüler schon zum größten Teil im Bett liegen könnten, daran hatte er in diesem Moment nicht gedacht.

Harry trat schwer beladen, und dadurch mit etwas Mühe, durch das Portraitloch in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und ward überrascht doch noch jemanden vorzufinden. Es war Damion, der, noch immer in seinen Reisesachen, am Kamin saß und in etwas schrieb, was Ähnlichkeit mit einem Tagebuch hatte. Der Braunhaarige schien Harry allerdings nicht gleich zu bemerken und so ging Harry langsam zum Kamin rüber.

„Na, Angst nach oben zu gehen ? Oder haben sie dich gleich aus dem Schlafsaal verbannt ?" Fragte Harry mit der Gewissheit im Hinterkopf, dass sein rothaariger Freund allen von ihrem ersten Treffen im Zug berichtet hat.

Damion zuckte erschrocken zusammen und klappte rasch das kleine ledergebundene Büchlein zu. Zusätzlich steckte er es noch zwischen sich und die Sessellehne und sah danach Harry mit großen Augen an. Der Gryffindor konnte nicht anders und musste schmunzeln.

„Ähm nein, nicht wirklich", sagte Damion, nachdem er sich gefangen hatte. „Allerdings wurden mir die Fragen und Blicke deiner Freunde ein wenig zu viel."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen leicht und Damion sagte schnell, „Du weißt schon, wegen meinen Augen." Der Schwarzhaarige verstand und meinte, „ja, besondere Merkmale können manchmal ein Fluch sein."

Dabei deutete Harry sachte auf seine Stirn und beide lachten kurz auf. Dann ließ sich Harry in den Sessel neben Damion fallen und sagte,

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass sie schon etwas ungewöhnlich sind. Deine Augen meine ich."

Damion schaute Harry nachdenklich an und antwortete nach wenigen Augenblicken,

„Das stimmt Harry. Aber ich hab mich in den letzten Wochen an sie gewöhnt..."

„Die letzten Wochen ?", fragte Harry überrascht dazwischen.

„Ja, Harry, normalerweise habe ich braune Augen. Doch irgendwann, es muss so im März gewesen sein, hatte ich einen kleinen Unfall mit einem Zaubertrank..."

Damion sah, wie Harrys Augen immer größer wurde und sich in ihnen zum Teil Entsetzten, aber auch Mitleid wiederspiegelte. Deshalb wiegelte er schnell ab.

„Keine Sorge Harry, ich hab´s überlebt. Nur war der Unfall doch sehr erheblich und ich lag, wie mir Dad gesagt hat, gut zwei Monate im Koma. Die Heiler hielten es für angebracht, damit sich meine Narben, die Knochen und auch alle anderen Wurden wieder vollkommen verheilen konnten. Ich muss wirklich schlimm ausgesehen haben und meine Dad meint sogar, es ist vielleicht besser, dass ich mich an den Vorfall und die Zeit danach, nicht wirklich so richtig erinnern kann."

Harry war immer noch ein wenig von der Rolle, als Damion mit seiner Ausführung endete. Soviel hatte der Schwarzhaarige nicht gedacht, noch heute abend zu erfahren. Doch dann wiederum war Harry froh darüber. Es gab also noch jemanden dessen Leben in letzter Zeit nicht nur reines Zuckerschlecken gewesen war und so brannte Harry nun nur noch eine Frage auf der Zunge. Etwas, dass der Gryffindor unbedingt noch wissen musste, bevor er seinem Gegenüber ein wenig aufgeschlossener werden konnte.

„Du Damion, ich weiß, wir hatten heute im Zug vielleicht einen schlechten Start. Doch da ich in den letzten Wochen auch eine Menge durchgemacht habe, bin ich halt ein bisschen vorsichtiger geworden. Deshalb gibt es da noch ein, nein zwei Dinge, die ich gern wüsste."

Der Braunhaarige sah Harry mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an und wollte zwei Sekunden später den Gryffindor dazu auffordern, seine Fragen zu stellen, als er plötzlich in seinen Bewegungen stockte und seine Augen suchend durch den Raum gingen. Dann hob er zusätzlich seine Nase in die Luft und meinte dann zu Harry.

„Weißt du Harry, vielleicht hast du Recht. Und vielleicht war mein Auftreten auch nicht ganz das, was ich sonst getan hätte. Doch ich denke, wir sollten mit dem Beantworten deiner Fragen noch einige Augenblicke warten und Hermine zu uns herunter bitten. Vielleicht will sie ja auch was beisteuern."

Harry sah den Braunhaarigen überrascht und fragend an und wandte dann seinen Blick in Richtung der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Von dort kam eine noch leicht verschlafen wirkende Hermine hereingeschlurft und sah ebenso überrascht in den Raum.

„Harry, was macht ihr noch hier unten ? Habt ihr mal auf die Uhr geschaut ?" Fragte der Lockenkopf und wischte sich mit der rechten Hand vorsichtig den Schlaf aus den Augen. Eigentlich war Hermine ja nur aufgestanden, weil der Kürbissaft vom Willkommensfest gedrückte hatte. Doch dann waren da die Stimmen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum an ihre Ohren gedrungen und weil sie Harry erkannt hatte, war sie ihnen auch gefolgt. Hermine stand nun also mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf eine Antwort auf ihre als Vertrauensschülerin gestellte Frage.

Eine Antwort blieb allerdings aus. Denn alles was dem Lockenkopf entgegenstach, waren die beiden immer roter werdende Gesichter der zwei Jungen. Bei Harry noch mehr, als bei Damion und somit war es dann auch der Braunhaarige, der anfing amüsiert zu grinsen, kurz pfiff und sagte,

„Eyh man ich glaube der Hut hat doch eine gute Wahl getroffen. Ich meine, ich habe schon vom überragenden Mut der Gryffindors gehört, aber das ist... ist... boar"

Hermine sah Damion fragend an und bemerkte erst im nächsten Moment beiläufig, dass der Blick ihres besten Freundes, nämlich der von Harry, nicht wirklich bei ihr auf Augenhöhe war. Sie schaute kurz an sich herab und im nächsten Moment hallte ein lautes „SHIT", durch den Raum.

Hermine hatte doch glatt in ihrer Neugier vergessen, dass sie nur ein dünnes, leicht rosa Nachthemd trug, welches ihren Körper nicht mal zu zehn Prozent, wie die sonstige schwere Schuluniform verdeckte.

Sofort schoss ihr das Blut ins Gesicht und hastig versuchte sie mit Händen und Armen das schlimmste zu verdecken. Dabei half es auch nicht, dass Harry es kaum schaffte, seine Augen von ihr zu nehmen. Nicht mal die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm versuchte klar zu machen, dass dies dort seine beste Freundin war, brachte ihn davon ab.

Damion schien es lockerer zu nehmen. Gut, er war ebenfalls rot, musterte allerdings den Körper des Mädchens mit einem leicht lustvollen Blick. Doch dann wiederum schien er so gut erzogen zu sein, dass er aufstand und Hermine eine Decke vom Sofa reichte. Der Lockenkopf nahm diese hastig und dankbar an und wickelte sie ganz fest um sich.

Erst da erwachte Harry aus seiner Starre und schaute im nächsten Augenblick beschämt und mit leuchtend roten Ohren zu Boden. Hermine nutzte dies und setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber des Schwarzhaarigen. Dann sah sie Damion, der immer noch grinste, an und fragte, was das denn für Fragen gewesen waren. Scheinbar wollte sie schnell ablenken. Und hier waren nun alle irgendwie froh, dass das Thema gewechselt wurde. Harry räusperte sich.

„Nun Hermine, ich wollte Damion gerade noch zwei Fragen stellen, bevor wir nach oben gehen. Und zwar währe die eine gewesen. Was er damit meinte, er habe die unverzeihlichen Flüche offiziell gelernt ? Dazu waren wir ja im Zug nicht mehr gekommen. Und dann wollte ich noch wissen, warum er vorhin so geschockt war, als der Hut ihn nach Gryffindor geschickt hat ?"

Hermine verstand und schaute zu Damion auf. Auch sie interessierte die Antworten auf die beiden Fragen, schwirrten ihr ja in ähnlicher Form auch in ihrem Kopf herum. Damion schien jedoch schon damit gerechnet zu haben und daher kam er sehr schnell zum Punkt.

„Also Harry, Hermine, was die Unverzeihlichen angeht, da habe ich mich wohl etwas unglücklich ausgedrückt. Ich habe sie zwar studiert und auch ihre Theorie verstanden. Doch das, was ich bisher zustande bekommen habe, war maximal der Anfang oder besser gesagt eine vereinfachte Form des Imperiusfluches. Für den Cruciatus und den Todesfluch fehlt mir nämlich, laut meinen Dad, die wichtigste Grundvoraussetzung. Ich meine der Wille jemanden zu töten oder zu quälen."

Harry beobachtete jede Bewegung des Braunhaarigen und versuchte zu erkennen, ob er die Wahrheit sagte. Er sah den Jungen vor sich an und kaum einer bemerkte, wie die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen anfingen, leicht zu glühen. Lag wohl daran, dass Harrys Brille reagierte und sich etwas abdunkelte.

Erkennen konnte Harry bei Damion allerdings nichts und dies war wiederum auch etwas seltsam. Denn wenigstens einen leichten Schimmer, den jede magische Person besitzt, hätte er bei ihm sehen müssen. Bevor sich der Gryffindor aber weitere Gedanken machen konnte, erhob Hermine das Wort und fragte nachdenklich.

„Ja aber warum hast du überhaupt angefangen, die Unverzeihlichen zu lernen ?"

Damion sah den Lockenkopf an, strich sich übers Kinn und sagte lächelnd.

„Nun Hermine, zum einen wollte ich später einmal, wie mein Dad, ein Jäger werden. Sei es nun für Artefakte oder aber für Verbrecher. Und dann hab ich euch doch gesagt, dass es ist anderen Ländern, wie zum Beispiel Indien, sogar Sitte ist, ganz bestimmten und behördlich tausend mal durchgecheckten Personen den Imperiusfluch beizubringen."

„Indien ? Wie kommst du nach Indien ? Ich denke du warst in Australien ?" Fragte Harry dazwischen und bekam von Hermine, die förmlich an den Lippen des Braunhaarigen hing, einen bösen Blick zugeworfen.

„Ganz einfach Harry, mein Dad und ich sind so gut wie in jedem Land auf der südlichen Halbkugel gewesen. Dad war immer auf der Jagd nach Artefakten und ich muss sagen, dass es sowohl in den asiatischen, als auch in den südamerikanischen Ländern nur so von ihnen wimmelt. So hat es uns auch gut zwei Jahre nach Indien verschlagen, bevor wir uns letztendlich in Australien wiederfanden. Und genau dort, nämlich in Indien habe ich die Erlaubnis für den Fluch bekommen."

„Warum dort ?", fragte nun Hermine, die die Geschichte regelrecht aufgesogen hatte.

„Weil es in Indien am leichtesten war. Ja, dort wird sogar manchen älteren Kinder, ab dem vierzehnten Lebensjahr, die vereinfachte Form des Fluches gelehrt, damit sie nicht Gefahr laufen, mit den Behörden der Muggel in Berührung zu kommen."

„Wieso das denn ?", fragte Harry, der nicht so recht verstehen konnte, worauf der Braunhaarige hinaus wollte.

„Weil in Indien, die Muggel eine sehr eigenwillige Kultur haben und an die Wiedergeburt glauben. Daher sind dort auch viele Tiere, wie zum Beispiel die Kühe heilig und du solltest sie nicht mal von der Straße jagen. Und genau das hat vor fast über hundert Jahren, der unwissende Sohn des indischen Zaubereiministers gemacht und sollte dafür in ein Muggelgefängnis. Daraufhin hat das indische Ministerium nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, damit dies nie wieder passieren kann und wiola die entschärfte Form des Imperiusfluches entstand. Harry, du musst mir glauben, der Fluch hat bei mir nie mehr als für ein Tier gereicht. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wieso die zwei Gorillas darauf reagiert haben."

Die letzten Worte von Damion waren regelrecht bittend und Harry sah den Braunhaarigen mit nachdenklichem Gesicht an. Dann ging sein Blick zu Hermine und es sah so aus, als wüsste der Schwarzhaarige nicht, ob er dies alles so glauben sollte. Seine beste Freundin nahm es scheinbar besser auf und nickt Harry leicht zu.

Jetzt galt es nur noch Harrys zweite Frage zu klären und auch hier schien der Braunhaarige schon eine Antwort parat zu haben. Damion sah Harry und Hermine vorsichtig an und sagte schließlich.

„Was nun den Schock von vorhin angeht, da müsst ihr erst einmal wissen, dass ich erst seit gut zwei Monaten weiß, dass ich dieses Jahr hier in Hogwarts verbringen soll. Und als ich dies erfahren habe, besorgte ich mir sofort etwas Hintergrundlektüre über diese Schule in England. Dad empfahl mir damals die Geschichte Hogwarts und ich muss sagen, es ist wirklich eines der besten Bücher, welches ich gelesen habe ..."

Harry grinste plötzlich zu seiner besten Freundin rüber und war sich in diesem Moment hundertprozentig sicher, dass Damion damit bei Hermine seine Überprüfung bestanden hatte. Der Lockenkopf hielt die Geschichte Hogwarts nun mal so heilig, wie manche Muggel die Bibel. Hermine schaute zu Harry und bemerkte das Grinsen. Sofort im nächsten Moment kam ein Kissen in Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen geflogen und dies rief nun verwirrte Blicke bei Damion hervor. Als er aber offensichtlich keine Erklärung für das Verhalten der Zwei bekommen würde, fuhr er fort.

„Ich habe also das Buch gelesen und mir Gedanken gemacht, in welches Haus ich wohl kommen würde. Ich hab sogar meinen Dad und deren Freunde gefragt und immer wieder kam nur eine Antwort ... Slytherin. Alle meinten, dass es einmal durch Mum und Dad vorgegeben sei, da sie auch dort waren. Und dann wiederum gäbe es gar keine andere Möglichkeit, da mein theoretisches Wissen um die dunklen Künste doch sehr umfangreich ist. So habe ich mich also seelisch und moralisch auf Slytherin eingestellt und nun stellt euch mal vor, wie es ist, wenn einen das ganze Gegenteil erwischt."

Harry sah den Jungen vor sich nachdenklich an und versuchte dessen Worte zu verarbeiten. Wie würde er sich fühlen, sollten man ihn ab morgen zu den Schlangen stecken ? Oder wie hätte er sich gefühlt bzw. was wäre aus ihm geworden, wenn er damals nicht auf den Hut eingeredet hätte ? Diese Gedanken schossen dem Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf und eine Antwort prellte ihm sofort gegen die Hirnwand. Er hätte Hermine heute nicht in ihrem Hauch von nichts gesehen.

„Scheiße, wo kam das denn her ? Vergiss das ja wieder schnell Potter." Und ohne dass Harry wusste wieso, ging sein Blick rüber zu Hermine und versuchte ein wenig mehr vom Körper des Lockenkopfes zu erwischen. Dieser hatte jedoch die Decke so eng um sich gelegt, dass alle Versuche vergeblich waren. Harry fragte sich im nächsten Moment, was dies überhaupt soll und richtete seinen Blick schnell auf was anderes.

Es waren dann die Sachen, welche er von Professor Mc Gonnagal bekommen hatte und im nächsten Augenblick wurde sich Harry auch wieder bewusst, wie spät es war und auch, dass er unbedingt den Brief noch lesen wollte. Er stand auf und meinte, dass es nun wirklich Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen.

Hermine stimmte dem mit einem Gähnen zu und erhob sich vom Sessel. Lediglich Damion schien ein wenig verunsichert zu sein und Harry traf es. Der Braunhaarige war also doch noch nicht wirklich oben im Schlafsaal gewesen. Schnell wünschte Harry Hermine eine gute Nacht und dann drängte er Damion, ihm zu folgen.

Der Braunhaarige zögerte anfangs, doch als ihm Hermine zurief, dass nichts geschehen würde, kam doch ein wenig Bewegung in seinen Körper. Harry schnappte sich seine Sachen und beide liefen die steilen Treppen zum Turm hinauf. Oben angekommen öffnete Harry sachte die Tür und sie schlichen hinein.

Der Raum war dunkel und kühl, was wohl daran lag, dass sämtliche Fenster geöffnet und der Mond hinter den Wolken versteckt waren. Man konnte kaum was erkennen und so konzentrierte sich Harry zum ersten Male bewusst darauf, seine Augen zu verändern. Er spürte ein kurzes Kribbeln und nur wenige Wimpernschläge später kam es ihm so vor. Als hätte jemand das Licht eingeschaltet.

Harry ließ seinen Blick wandern und fand schließlich sein Bett und das von Damion. Sie standen aus einem ihm unerfindlich Grund fast zusammen und nur weil Rons ebenso nah stand, runzelte der Schwarzhaarige nicht die Stirn.

„Komm Damion, ich führe dich." Sagte Harry leise, um keinen seiner Mitschüler zu wecken.

Der Braunhaarige sah suchend in die Dunkelheit und ertastete schließlich die Schulter des anderen. Fünf Minuten später lagen beide in ihren Betten und zogen die Vorhänge zu. Allerdings gab es danach einen gewaltigen Unterschied. Denn während Damion nach anfänglichem wildem hin und her Gewerfe schließlich in den Schlaf glitt, lag Harry immer noch wach da und hielt den Brief von Dumbledore in den Händen.

Was würde wohl darin stehen ?

Und mit dieser Frage, und mit immer stärker zitternden Hände, brach der Gryffindor das rote Wachssiegel auf ...

TBC


	18. Kapitel 18

Hey Leuters,

es geht am wieder weiter, wenn auch sehr schleppend. Hat wohl mit der Woche Krankenhaus und dem Hinweis meine Betaleserin zu tun, ich sollte doch vielleicht erst einmal SdG fertig machen. Irgendwie hat sie ja recht und deshal habe ich auch die letzten Caps so gut wie fertig gehämmert. Fehlt nur noch der Feinschliff und dann gehört diese Fic zu den Akten. Bis dahin gibts den Vorlauf von dieser hie etwas zögerlicher und ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis.

Wofür ich aber kein Verständnis habe ist, wenn ihr euch mit euren Mutmaßungen und Gedanken zurück haltet. Ich sag doch immer gebt´s mir und das meine ich besonders im Hinblick auf eure Vermutungen, was die Geschichte angeht. es macht mir als Autor nämlich besonders Spaß euch in eine bestimmte Richtung zu locken und dann das Gegenteil zu präsentieren.

Also, aufi gehts. versucht mir mein Geheimnis zu entlocken.

Viel Spaß Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 18

Kaum war das Geräusch des Zerbrechens des Siegels verklungen, glaubte Harry ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem rechten Zeigefinger zu spüren. Außerdem kam es ihm so vor, als hätte die hölzerne Schatulle kurz aufgeleuchtet.

Und in der Erwartung in der nächsten Sekunde einen Fluch abzubekommen, griff Harry zu seinem neuen alten Zauberstab. Kaum hatte er jedoch das Stück sorgfältig bearbeitete Holz in seinen Händen, geschah es wieder. Harry überkam das Gefühl einen alten Freund wiedergefunden zu haben. Etwas überrascht ließ er den Stab fallen, nur um ihn, wie aus einem Reflex heraus, mit seinen Gedanken vorm Aufschlagen auf dem Boden abzufangen und wieder in seine Hand zu levitieren.

Noch verrückter konnte es ja nicht werden, dachte der Schwarzhaarige und während er so darüber nachgrübelte, ob er nicht Hermines Angebot, sich in der Bibliothek mal über stablose Magie mal schlau zu machen, anzunehmen, kam ihm zuerst der Brief und dann Hermine in den Sinn.

„Verdammt Hermine", dachte Harry plötzlich, „ich habe ihr noch gar nicht von der Freigabe der Bibliothek erzählt. Oh man, sie wird mich umbringen, und das nur, weil ich nicht sofort zu ihr gekommen bin."

Und mit der Vorfreude auf einen grausamen Tode, ließ Harry Hermine erst einmal Hermine sein und wand sich dem Brief von Dumbledore zu. Er entfaltete das teuer wirkende Pergament, achtete darauf, es auch ja nicht zu beschädigen und erkannte sofort auf den ersten Blick, die Handschrift seines ermordeten Mentors.

_**Hallo Harry, **_

_**wenn dich diese Zeilen erreichen, dann kann ich gewiss sein, dass du wieder in Sicherheit bist und dem Wunsch eines alten Mannes Respekt getragen hast. Du befindest dich also zurück in Hogwarts und wenn ich mal deine Neugier und Minervas Verantwortungsgefühl berücksichtige, dann dürfte das Willkommensfest keine drei oder vier Stunden zurück liegen.**_

_**Harry, ein langer Weg liegt vor dir. Ein Weg, der dir aufgezwungen wurde und ich wünschte, es wäre nicht an dem. Und es gib so viel Dinge, die ich dir noch sagen wollte. So viele Sachen, die dich auf deiner Reise unterstützen sollten. Doch bevor wir dazu kommen, muss ich dir eines sagen. Harry, du musst diesen Weg nicht allein gehen, sondern du hast Freunde. Freunde, die dich unterstützen und immer zu dir stehen werden. Nicht ohne Grund habe ich dir damals geraten, Ms Granger und Mr. Weasley von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen. Denn Harry, und hier hoffe ich du verzeihst mir, wenn ich dies unterschlagen habe, jedem Menschen ist nur eine gewisse Lebensspanne vorherbestimmt und meine hat sich mit der Vernichtung des Ringes um einige Jahre verkürzt. Also, egal wie mein Leben auch geendet ist, es war nicht deine Schuld und unvermeidbar.**_

_**Aus diesem Grunde habe ich dir auch etwas hinterlassen. Etwas, dass du hüten solltest, wie deinen Augapfel, denn es enthält Dinge, Informationen, die du unbedingt wissen und begreifen musst. Einige werden dir nicht gefallen und andere wiederum helfen, deinen Weg zu beenden.**_

_**Doch wie schon zu meinen Lebzeiten, Harry, kann ich von einigen alten Gewohnheiten nicht ablassen und daher wirst du die Informationen, welche sich im Innersten der hölzernen Schatulle befinden, nur erreichen, wenn dich der kleine Zauber, welcher sich mit dem Lesen dieses Briefes auf dich gelegt hat, für reif genug befindet. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir meine Maßnahme und ich wünsche dir ein langes und vor allem glückliches Leben.**_

**_Gez. Albus Dumbledore _**

Harry starrte auf den Brief in seinen Händen und wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Dann ging sein Blick zu der hölzernen und immer mysteriöser werdenden Schatulle und wie von Geisterhand gezogen, wanderte auch seine Hand in ihre Richtung.

Harry spürte mit jedem Zentimeter, den er näher kam, ein stärkeres Vibrieren, ein Zittern, im rechten Zeigefinger und schließlich war es soweit. Seine Hand öffnete die kleine Kiste und der Inhalt ließ Harry leicht überrascht aufkeuchen. Denn es waren unzählige, na gut vielleicht auch nur zehn oder fünfzehn kleine gläserne Phiolen. Jede jedoch gefüllt mit einer silbrigen Substanz, die Harry als Erinnerung andere Menschen identifizieren konnte. Dies meinte Dumbledore also mit Informationen, die ihm helfen sollten. Und dafür hatte ihm der alte Zauberer auch das Denkarium vermacht. Harry hatte sich schon gewundert, so etwas seltenes und Wertvollen geschenkt zu bekommen. Unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick zu der mit Runen verzierten Steinschale, neben sich auf dem Bett. Er bemerkte, dass sie sich sehr gefährlich am Rande der Matratze befand und stellte das Denkarium schnell auf den sicheren Nachttisch. Dann ging sein Blick wieder zu der hölzernen Schatulle.

Als der Schwarzhaarige allerdings eine der Phiolen aus ihrem Fach nehmen wollte, traf ihn eine kleiner, aber effektiver Blitz und Harry zog erschrocken und mit leicht schmerzverzogenem Gesicht, seinen Finger zurück. Die Erinnerungen waren also geschützt und Harry vermutete, dass er sie sich einzeln und in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge ansehen musste. Wie diese aussah, dass wusste aber scheinbar nur Dumbledore selbst, oder dieser Zauber, den er erwähnt hatte.

Als Harry an diesen Zauber dachte, fiel ihm auf, dass der Brief erneut aufleuchtete. Rasch nahm er ihn in seine Hände und stellte fest, dass weitere Zeilen erschienen waren.

_**Ach ja Harry, noch zwei Sachen gibt es da. Dinge, die dein Erbe betreffen und vielleicht ebenso wichtige sind, wie der Kampf zwischen dir und Tom. Ja, vielleicht hängen sie sogar zusammen, doch diese Antwort kannst nur du geben. Also endlich mal eine Sache, ein Geheimnis, welches du mir voraus hast. Zum einen wäre dies, dass du Professor Mc Gonnagal immer vertrauen kannst, genauso wie ich es immer getan habe. **_

_**Und dann eine Sache, für die du mich mit Sicherheit bei unserem Treffen in der anderen Welt verfluchen wirst. Es geht um deine Ausbildung in Okklumentik. Ich weiß, dass ich dir damals gesagt habe, es besteht keine Gefahr mehr durch Tom. Aber man kann nie wissen und daher habe ich mir erlaubt, dir einen neuen Lehrer zu suchen. Er wird sich bei dir melden und Harry vertrau mir, er wird dir den richtigen Weg der Okklumentik lehren. Er ist ein Meister darin und verdient mein vollstes Vertrauen, mehr als alle anderen, die ich kenne. Lass dich von ihm leiten und du wirst auch den Schlüssel zu deinem Erbe finden. Denn du bist der Einzigste, der das kann, denn er ist in dir.**_

Wenn Harry also vorhin schon verwirrt über die Worte seines Mentors war, dann mischte sich nun ein wenig Wut mit hinein. Wie konnte er nur ? Was bezweckte Dumbledore nur damit ? Und was zum Teufel sollte das mit seinem Erbe ? Hatte er es nicht schon an seinem Geburtstag angetreten ?

Gedankenverloren wanderte Harrys Blick vom Brief zu seiner linken Hand. Genauer gesagt zu seinem linken Ringfinger, an dem, durch eine kleinen Zauber von Moony für niemanden sichtbar, der rote Rubin der Potters glänzte. Ja, Harry hatte dem Wunsch Dumbledore´s entsprochen und trug den Ring ständig bei sich, ebenso wie diesen alten Schlüssel, von dem keiner wusste, wozu er passte. Auch der Schlüssel war getarnt und hing an einer unzerreißbaren, unsichtbaren Kette um Harrys Hals.

Und über diese Fragen grübelnd, nicht wissend, was ihn nun wieder erwartete, schlief Harry in einer eigentlich sehr unbequemen Haltung ein. Sein Kopf sank langsam auf sein Kissen und der Brief entglitt seinen Händen. Er landete schließlich auf dem Bett und leuchtete immer noch leicht. Doch dies bekam der Gryffindor nicht mehr mit. Ebenso wenig, wie die Person, die sachte den Vorhang zu Harrys Bett zurück zog und vorsichtig die Schatulle aus den Händen des Schwarzhaarigen nahm. Sie stellte sie unter Schmerzen, welche die vielen Blitze verursachten auf den Nachttisch des Gryffindors und hob dann den Brief auf. Erneut verstärkte sich das Leuchten und die nun auftauchenden Worte schienen ein gewisses Amüsement bei der mysteriösen Person hervor zu rufen.

„Oh alter Mann", sagte eine verzerrte Stimme, die man weder Mann noch Frau zuordnen konnte, und mit einem Schwung eines Zauberstabes ging das Pergament lautlos in Flammen auf. Alles was übrig blieb waren verkohlte Fragmente, die langsam auf das Bett, neben Harry, rieselten. Ohne Zweifel, so dachte die Person, würde der Gryffindor denken, der Brief habe sich selbst vernichtet. Dies war ja unter Zauberern so üblich und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verschloss sie den Vorhang zu Harrys Bett wieder.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Es war schon spät, nun ja später wie gewohnt, als Harry aus dem Schlaf hoch zuckte, da ihm ein eigenartiger Geruch, der Geruch von verbranntem Papier, in die Nase stieg. Er öffnete die Augen und sah entsetzt all die schwarzen Flecken auf den gestern noch weißen Laken. Was ist das ? Diese Frage schoss Harry zu erst in den Kopf. Schließlich erblickte der Schwarzhaarige die, durch seinen leicht unruhigen Schlaf, überall verteilten Überreste des Briefes.

Tante Petunia wäre in Anbetracht dieses Anblickes, an die Decke gegangen, dachte der Schwarzhaarige nun amüsiert. Ließ aber im nächsten Moment alle Gedanken fallen und sah sich panisch nach der Schatulle um.

Harry war sich sicher, er hat sie kurz vor seinem Einschlafen noch in den Händen gehalten. Sein Blick ging zum Fußende und dann über seinen Kopf. Doch da war nichts. Schließlich schob er den Vorhang beiseite und war um so überraschter, als das Geschenk von Dumbledore seelenruhig auf dem Nachttisch stand und scheinbar nur auf ihn wartete.

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf und dachte angestrengt nach. Hatte er die Schatulle wirklich noch im Halbschlaf auf den Nachttisch gestellt ? Und wenn ja, wieso dann den Brief nicht ? Harry sah sich leicht verwirrt im Zimmer um und stellte fest, dass er scheinbar der erste war, der Morpheus Reich entrinnen konnte. Rasch sammelte er die Aschefetzen zusammen und versuchte zu erkennen, ob man sie retten konnte. Doch dem war nicht so und mit einer gewissen Traurigkeit ließ Harry auch den Rest des Briefes verschwinden.

Dann verstaute er die Schatulle und das Denkarium vorsorglich in seinem Koffer, suchte frische Shorts und Socken und machte sich mit einem Handtuch bewaffnet auf den Weg zum Bad. Schließlich war er gestern nicht mehr zum Duschen gekommen und außerdem hatte die Asche den Rest erledigt. Im Bad der Siebentklässler angekommen, musste Harry allerdings feststellen, dass er doch nicht der erste muntere Gryffindor war.

Es schimmerte schon Licht aus dem Bad und Harry trat leise ein. Sein Blick ging suchend durch den Raum und blieb schließlich geschockt an einer vor einem der Waschbecken stehenden Person hängen. Es war... Damion. Diese Tatsache an sich war aber nicht das Schockierende, sondern eher das Gummiband um seinen Oberarm, die deutlich sichtbaren Narben auf seinem Rücken und vor allem die Spritze in seiner rechten Hand.

Harry glaubte im falschen Film zu sein. Hatte er doch in den Ferien und auch schon vorher, wenn Dudley mal wieder über Leute lästerte, gehört, wie sich Menschen Drogen spritzten. Das dies aber auch bei Zauberern üblich war, dies war dem Schwarzhaarige neu. Der Gipfel war jedoch, als Damion sich plötzlich umdrehte, Harry anlächelte und leise sagte,

„Behalt deine Gedanken noch für dich und erschrick nicht."

Dann setzte der Braunhaarige die Spritze in der Armbeuge an und injizierte sich eine leuchtend grüne Flüssigkeit. Harry ward eigentlich versucht, den Junge davon abzuhalten, doch er schaffte keinen Fuß zu bewegen.

Damion hingegen legte, nach verabreichter Injektion, die Spritze wieder seelenruhig weg, löste das Gummiband und nahm sich plötzlich einen Lappen. Diesen rollte er zusammen und steckte ihn sich, wie einen Knebel, in den Mund. Was danach geschah, ließ Harry die Haare zu Berge stehen. Damion stützte sich auf dem Waschbecken ab, verzog das Gesicht und bäumte sich unter Schmerzen auf. Immer wieder trat er zitternd gegen die kalten Steinplatten am Boden. Dann plötzlich begannen die Narben auf seinem Rücken, und auch am Bauch, welche man vorher noch gar nicht gesehen hatte, in genau diesem Grün, welches die Flüssigkeit in der Spritze hatte, zu leuchten.

Damion schüttelte sich und die Augen, die man im Spiegel sah, glühten. Schließlich bäumte er sich ein weiteres Mal auf, schien all seinen Schmerz in den Knebel zu schreien und sank danach auf seine Knien. Er schwitze und zitterte, doch allmählich kam Ruhe in den Körper des Braunhaarigen. Harry starrte ihn an, zu keiner Bewegung fähig, und doch stellte der Schwarzhaarige überrascht eines fest. Einige Narben, diejenigen, welche eben noch am wenigsten aufgefallen waren, schienen verschwunden zu sein. Dies konnte aber auch täuschen. Denn schließlich wusste Harry ja nicht, wie viele es eigentlich mal waren.

Es dauerte noch mehrere Minuten, bis wieder Leben in beide Körper kam. Damion sammelte ruhig seine Sachen zusammen, ging zur Dusche und drehte den Hahn auf. Dann sah er zu Harry herüber und lächelte.

„So Harry, jetzt bis du dran. Denn ich denke, du hast bestimmt einige Fragen auf der Zunge."

Und ob er die hatte. Aber sollte Harry den Jungen gleich mit der schlimmsten Frage kompromittieren. Sollte er fragen, ob das eben Drogen waren ? Harry trat die Flucht nach vorne an und sprach Damion auf die Spritze an. Daraufhin holte der Braunhaarige sie nochmals vor und zeigte Harry außerdem noch ein kleines Fläschchen.

„Ich weiß, wie das eben auf dich gewirkt haben muss. Doch vertrau mir, es sind keine Drogen oder so. Dies alles hier sind noch Nachwirkungen meines Unfalls und ich hoffe, dass ich die Spritzen bald absetzten kann."

Harry versuchte in den Augen seines Mitschülers zu erkennen, ob er die Wahrheit sagte. Doch bei goldenen Augen war die nicht unbedingt möglich. Deshalb fragte Harry Damion nach dem Unfall. Der Braunhaarige schien kurz in Gedanken und antwortete dann,

„Also, wie schon gestern gesagt, habe ich nicht wirklich eine Erinnerung daran. Alles was ich weiß, habe ich von meinem Dad und er beschrieb mir den Unfall, als eine Explosion mehrerer Zaubertränke im Zaubertranklager. Dabei müssen Unmengen von Giften und Gegengiften in meinen Körper eingedrungen sein, die zerbrochenen Flaschen haben meine Haut zerschnitten und die Wucht, hat meine beiden Beine gebrochen."

Damion sah, wie bei Harry die Augen immer größer wurden. Deshalb, und weil er in den letzten Monaten genug Mitleid erfahren hatte, wiegelte der Braunhaarige jedoch schnell ab.

„Es ist aber alles halb so schlimm. Die Beine sind wieder heil. Die Gifte und Narben verbanne ich mit indischen Kräutertränken aus meinem Körper und an meine Augen habe ich mich auch schon gewöhnt. Es gibt also nichts, was mich von euch anderen unterscheidet. Außer vielleicht meine hervorstechende Eleganz und Schönheit."

Beim letzten Satz grinste Damion von Ohr zu Ohr und Harry merkte schnell, dass der Braunhaarige ihn auf die Schippe nehmen wollte. Dann allerdings fiel Harrys Blick wieder auf die Spritze und Damion begann erklärend.

„Es wirkt wirklich ziemlich heftig, wenn der Kräutersud in den Körper gelangt. Und daher kann man es auch nicht trinken. Die Magensäure würde sofort reagieren und ich bekäme Magengeschwüre so groß wie Hühnereier. Nein Harry, glaub mir, die zwei kommenden Monate überstehe ich auch noch."

Dabei deutete der Junge auf die Skala auf dem Glaskörper der Spritze und erklärte, dass er noch vor zwei Monaten fast eine ganze Dosis nehmen musste. Dann bat Damion allerdings Harry, den anderen nichts zu sagen. Hervorgerufen wurde diese rasche Bitte, durch den Lärm vor der Tür und Harry nickte verstehend. Es war ja auch Damions Sache und er war ja nur durch Zufall darauf gestoßen.

Zwei Minuten später stürmten auch schon die anderen Siebenklässler ins Bad und der Lärmpegel stieg um ein Vielfaches. Allerdings schien Ron zu den anderen etwas gesagt zu haben, denn keiner machte eine Bemerkung, oder sagte ein Wort über Harrys Narben. Bei Damion galt das Gleiche, obwohl es hier wohl eher ein Nebeneffekt war. Eine halber Stunde später hieß es dann auf zum Frühstück und dort traf man dann auch wieder auf Ginny, Hermine und den Rest der weiblichen Gryffindors.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mit einem knurrenden Magen setzte sich Harry an den Frühstückstisch und bis das Essen erschien, konnte man sich ja ein wenig umschauen. Sein Blick streifte dabei den Ravenclawtisch, an dem Neville gerade Luna den Stuhl zurecht rückte, ihr unter den Pfiffen der anderen Ravenclaws eine Kuss auf den Mund gab und dann zu Gryffindortisch ja förmlich herüber schwebte. Harry musste einfach lächeln, als er das Verhalten des einst so schüchternen Neville sah. Aber auch ein bisschen Wehmut trat ein. Doch Harry versuchte sie aus dem Kopf zu schütteln und fragte die anderen am Tisch, ob sie die Stundenpläne schon hatten.

Besonders interessierte sich der Schwarzhaarige für VgddK. Obwohl Harry eigentlich befürchtete, einen zweiten Lockhard als Lehrer zu bekommen. Ron schien dies ähnlich zu sehen und während er zwischen den Tätigkeiten Parvati küssen, Toast essen und Dean für seine Catcalls eine Kopfnuss schenken, wechselte, brachte der Rotschopf seine Meinung auch laut hervor.

„Und ich hatte gehofft, die Lehrer hätten aus der Katastrophe von vor fünf Jahren gelernt. Der Typ lässt sich jetzt schon an, wie Gilderoy „die Dumpfbacke" Lockhard."

Dies schien wiederum nicht allen Schüler am Tisch zu gefallen. Denn Damion bedachte den Rotschopf mit einem bitterbösen Blick und meinte, man soll dem Mann doch wenigstens die Möglichkeit geben, sich zu beweisen.

Die Gryffindors schauten Damion daraufhin ungläubig an und Harry überlegte, warum der Braunhaarige so komisch reagierte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran, dass Damion Lockhard nie wirklich erlebt hat. Ja, genau das wird es sein, dachte Harry und schmierte sich den nächsten Toast.

Kurz vor Beendigung des Frühstückes bat Professor Mc Gonnagal, mittels anschlagen an ihren Trinkkelch, um etwas Ruhe. Die alte Hexe sah etwas strenger als noch gestern Abend in die Runde und sagte,

„Guten Morgen, liebe Schüler, ich hoffe doch, ihr hattet alle einen erholsamen Schlaf und könnt mir einige Minuten eurer Aufmerksamkeit widmen. Es gibt nämlich noch ein zwei Sachen bekannt zu geben. Etwas, dass ich gestern, beim Willkommensfest, noch nicht konnte, da mir die Entscheidung der betreffenden Person noch fehlte. Es geht um die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe, des Hauslehrers von Gryffindor..."

Die Löwen stöhnten unter Protest auf. Dean und Seamus standen sogar auf und pfiffen. Sie wollte einfach keinen anderen Hauslehrer, auch wenn Mc Gonnagal als sehr streng zu bezeichnen war. Harry jedoch hatte so etwas schon geahnt. Schließlich war Mc Gonnagal jetzt Direktorin und dufte damit keinerlei Partei ergreifen.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß Gryffindors. Auch ihr seid mir ans Herz gewachsen. Doch wie soll der Wettbewerb um den Hauspokal fair entschieden werden, wenn der maßgebliche Richter euer eigener Hauslehrer ist ?"

„Na das wäre doch mal ein Pluspunkt." Sagte Ron ohne nachzudenken und so laut, dass einige am Lehrertisch schmunzeln mussten. Der Gryffindor wurde daraufhin knallrot und rutschte vor Scham fast unter den Tisch. Dies rief nun Lachen seitens der anderen Tische hervor und Professor Mc Gonnagal brauchte einige Sekunden, um wieder Ruhe in die Halle zu bringen. Sie war jedoch keinesfalls böse und Harry konnte sogar ein wenig Wehmut in ihren Augen sehen. Ohne Zweifel war sie sehr mit Gryffindor verbunden. Doch es nützte nun mal nichts. Deshalb erhob Mc Gonnagal erneut die Stimme und fuhr in ihrer Ansprache fort.

„Also, wie schon gesagt, Gryffindor braucht einen neuen Hauslehrer und der von Slytherin muss bestätigt werden. Aus diesem Grunde ernennte ich zuerst Horace Slughorn zum neuen Hauslehrer des Hauses Slytherin..."

Eintosender Applaus von Seiten der Schlangen war zu hören. Scheinbar waren einige der Slytherins nicht mal ansatzweise traurig, dass Snape nicht mehr war. Harry sah dies mit einer gewissen Genugtuung. Vielleicht bestand ja doch noch Hoffnung. Dann aber kam der Moment der Wahrheit und Harry hoffte, dass sich das ungute Gefühl, welches sich gleich nach den ersten Worten von Mc Gonnagal in seinem Bauch ausgebreitet hatte, nicht bestätigte. Dem war aber nicht so und immer mehr Gesichter entgleisten am Gryffindortisch, als die Direktorin ankündigte.

„Und für meinen Nachfolger, als Vorsteher des Hauses Gryffindor, ernenne ich Professor Stephano Styls."

Der braunhaarige und nun immer breiter lächelnde Lehrer erhob sich, wie schon Slughorn vor ihm, von seinem Stuhl und winkte den Gryffindors zu. Nun war Harry eindeutig klar, das Schuljahr würde grausam und sein Haus war am Arsch. Ron ging sogar so weit, mit dem Kopf auf die harte Tischkante zu schlagen und nur die beruhigenden Hände von Parvati brachte den Rothaarige dazu, wieder damit aufzuhören.

Zehn Minuten später, die Gryffindors hatten sich mit ihrem Schicksal schon irgendwie abgefunden, da erreichte den Tisch der Löwen, die nächste Hiobsbotschaft. Die Stundenpläne wurden am Tisch verteilt und darauf hieß es, gleich nach dem Frühstück VgddK zusammen mit den Slytherins.


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

Der Weg zum Unterrichtsraum, des wahrscheinlich in diesen Zeiten wichtigsten Faches, VgddK, kam Harry vor, wie der Gang zum Henker. Hoffentlich, so dachte der Schwarzhaarige, läge er, anders als bei Malfoy, nur dieses eine mal falsch mit seinen Vermutungen. Denn noch einen Gilderoy Lockhard konnte keiner der Schüler gebrauchen.

Und während Hermine, Ron und Harry ihren Weg fortsetzten, erinnerten sie sich alle drei an die vorangegangenen Lehrer in diesem Fach. Ron seinerseits dachte da an Gilderoy Lockhard, der ja durch den gebrochenen Zauberstab des Rothaarigen vom Lehren „kuriert" wurde. Und Hermines Gedanken wanderten zu Dolores Umbridge, die sie durch eine List in den verbotenen Wald und damit in die Arme der Zentauren, locken konnte.

Was nun Harry betraf. Nun, der Schwarzhaarige dacht an den wohl schlimmsten und gleichzeitig erfahrendsten Lehrer für dieses Fach. Harrys Gedanken kreisten um Severus Snape. Snape, der seitdem er in dieser Schule war, ein Auge auf die dunkeln Künste geworfen hatte und darum, dass dieser Verräter schließlich ihnen auch erlegen war.

Das Knarren der schweren Holztür zum Klassenzimmer riss alle drei Gryffindors aus ihren Gedanken und sie setzten sich rasch, und so weit wie möglich, nach hinten. In der Reihe vor ihnen nahmen dann Damion und Neville Platz. Wobei sich Harry im Stillen wunderte, warum der Braunhaarige sich nicht gleich ganz nach vorne setzte. Wollte er dem neuen Lehrer nicht eigentlich eine Chance geben ? Harry lächelte und sah sich im Klassenraum um. Sein Blick fiel auf die ebenfalls eingetroffenen Slytherins und da ganz besonders auf Blaise Zabini. Der schwarzhaarige Junge schien nach Beendigung der Zugfahrt nicht mehr ganz so viel Glück gehabt zu haben. Denn man konnte um sein rechtes Auge herum einen dicken, dunkelblau-grünlich schimmernden Rand erkennen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Grabbe und Goyle ihn doch noch erwischt hatten. Harry fragte sich allerdings, wieso die beiden Halbaffen überhaupt hinter dem Slytherin her waren.

Auch Damion schien das Veilchen zu bemerken und warf zuerst den beiden Gorillas einen bösen und dann Zabini einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Weiter kam aber keiner der Schüler. Denn die Tür zum Vorbereitungszimmer ihres Lehrers wurde geöffnet und Professor Styls betrat den Raum. Wenn Harry aber nun gedacht hatte, „Gilderoy" käme herein, da wurde er allerdings enttäuscht.

Nein, der Mann vor ihnen hatte so rein gar nichts mehr mit dem vom Frühstück zu tun. Professor Styls lächelte zwar immer noch, jedoch nicht mehr so schmalzig und Aufmerksamkeit erhaschend. Und dann waren da die Sachen, die er trug.

Alles völlig Lehrer untypisch, angefangen bei der schwarzen, an den Knien schon leicht zerrissenen Jeans, die aussahen als wären sie von einem Designer und dem weißen, sehr körperbetonten T-Shirt. Hier waren es besonders die Mädchen, denen dies auffiel und die ihr Amüsement auch lautstark zum Ausdruck brachten. Auch fehlte der Zaubererhut, auf unter den Lehrern vor allem Professor Flitwick immer so bedacht war. Andererseits hätte dies nun auch wirklich am wenigsten mit diesem Outfit zusammen gepasst.

Am auffälligsten, so fand es Harry im Stillen, waren jedoch die Handschuhe, die Styls an hatte. Sie waren aus schwarzem, jedoch sehr dünnem Leder, trugen einige Runen und gingen enganliegend, fast ohne sich von den Hände abzuheben, bis kurz unter die Ellenbogen. Und eben diese Handschuhe streichelten nun gerade kurz die Lehne des Lehrerstuhles und drehten diesen lässig dann so, dass er in Richtung der Tafel zeigte. Danach setzte sich Professor Styls cool verkehrt herum darauf und sah zur Klasse.

„So, meine Damen und Herren, ab heute heißt es wieder VgddK und dieses Jahr habe ich nun die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, euch alle auf das Leben an sich und auch auf ein Leben im Schatten des dunklen Lords vorzubereiten."

Alle Schüler schauten den Lehrer aufmerksam an plötzlich, nach all den freudigen Erlebnissen, welche ein Großteil der Schüler noch in der letzten Nacht ausgetauscht hatten, war sie wieder da ... die Realität. Und besonders diese Bezeichnung... der dunkle Lord. Harry sah Styls mit großen, abschätzenden Augen an und verfolgte jede Bewegung des Mannes. Der Professor hingegen sprach unentwegt weiter und erklärte, welche Zauber und Flüche sie dieses Jahr erwarten würde.

Erst als er merkte, dass nicht die ganze Klasse an seinem Mund hing, stockte er kurz in seinen Ausführungen. Styls Blick ging durch den Raum und blieb schließlich bei Harry hängen. Beide sahen sich mehrere Sekunden starr an, bis er kurz auf Harrys Narbe blickte und dann fragte,

„Nun Mr. Potter, sie scheinen eine Frage zu haben. Oder irgendetwas anderes beschäftigt sie so sehr, dass sie mir bestimmt nicht sagen können, welche Zauber ich in den letzten zwei Minuten aufgezählt habe."

Die ganze Klasse wandte sich zur letzten Bankreihe um und man konnte sehen, dass Harry leicht rot wurde. Styls hatte Recht. Harry konnte es wirklich nicht und als dies seinen beiden Freunden klar wurde, versuchte Hermine für ihn einzuspringen und Ron immer kleiner zu werden. Irgendwie wurden alle plötzlich an ihr erstes gemeinsames Schuljahr und die erste Stunde Zaubertränke erinnert. Alles was jetzt noch fehlte, waren die Punkte, die Snape Harry damals abgezogen hatte. Und um dem vorzubeugen... - Harry war ja weiß Gott nicht mehr der kleine ängstliche Junge von früher - ... sah er Styls direkt in die erwartungsvollen Augen und sagte.

„Ja Professor, bei allem nötigen Respekt, ich habe da eine Frage. Und es geht dabei um ihre Art Tom Riddle zu benennen. Denn bisher kannte ich nur eine Person, abgesehen von Professor Trelawny und ihren blöden Prophezeiungen, die Voldemord... - ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch den Raum-... als dunklen Lord bezeichnet hat und dies war der... der Verräter... Severus Snape."

Beim letzten Satz sah Harry seinem neuen Lehrer ganz fest in die Augen, in der Hoffnung eine Reaktion zu erkennen. Doch da war nichts, nicht mal ein Zucken. Die Reaktionen kamen eher aus den Reihen der Schüler. Es handelte sich dabei vor allem um ein mehr oder weniger lautes Zustimmen. Aber auch Empörung konnte man vernehmen, hauptsächlich aus den Reihen der Slytherins.

Schließlich lagen alle Augen auf Harry und dann auf Professor Styls. Ein Jeder wollte nun einmal die Antwort, auf die von Harrys gestellte Frage, aus erster Hand erfahren. Professor Styls schien kurz zu überlegen und seine mit dem ledernen Handschuh überzogene Hand wanderte zu seinem Kinn. Dann schaute er durch die Klasse und Harry meinte gesehen zu haben, dass er kurz bei Damion stockte. Was dies zu bedeuten hatte, darauf konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige aber keinen Reim machen. Letztendlich wurden die Gesichtszüge des Mannes, der etwa Mitte vierzig war, wieder lockerer und er sagte,

„Sehen sie Mr. Potter, die Bezeichnung „dunkler Lord", im Bezug auf den früheren Tom Riddle, stammt wirklich von Severus Snape. Er hat sie schon zu seinen Schulzeiten verwendet. Doch dies ist nicht der Grund, warum ich es tue. Nein, ich habe einen anderen,... falsch drei andere Gründe dafür."

„Drei ?",kam es aus den Reihen der Schüler.

„Ja, drei.", antwortete Styls. „Der erste ist, Tom Riddle versammelt um sich Anhänger, die ihm treu ergeben sind. Sie tun alles für ihn, sei es aus Angst oder aus Machtgier und damit verdient er durchaus die Bezeichnung dunkler Lord. Auch steht es so in jedem älteren Lehrbuch und wenn sie alle es gern nachlesen wollen, kann ich ihnen sogar den Titel nennen."

Sofort konnte Harry, der sich eigentlich nur auf den Mann vor sich konzentrierte, leise hören, wie Hermines Gedanken anfingen zu arbeiten. Das Zauberwort herbei war eindeutig Buch gewesen und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, bis der Lockenkopf nach dem Titel gefragt hätte. Styls kam dem aber zuvor und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort.

„Der Zweite Grund ist, Mr. Potter und da werden sie mir sicher Recht geben, dass dieses _Er-dessen-Name-nicht- genannt- werden- darf _auf Dauer doch lächerlich ist. Und der dritte Grund ist am banalsten. Ich hasse einfach das Geräusch des ängstlichen Lufteinziehens, wenn man Voldemord sagt."

Kaum hatte Professor Styls Riddles Lieblingsnamen genannt, da zischten auch schon die meisten Schüler im Raum ängstlich auf. Und damit verstand Harry die Logik hinter den Worten des Professors.

Dieser grinsten nun im ganzen Gesicht und forderte im nächsten Moment seine Schüler alle auf, sich schon mal daran zu gewöhnen. Denn er würde mit Sicherheit diesen Namen immer häufiger gebrauchen. Dann stand er auf und ging durch die Reihen. In seinen Händen hielt er eine Art Plan mit Namen und Professor Styls fragte jeden Einzelnen. Scheinbar war es seine Art, sich die Gesichter zu merken. Bei manch einem stockte er kurz und fragte auch nach den Eltern, besonders war dies der Fall bei Blaise, Neville und zwei drei anderen Slytherins.

Schließlich kam er zu Harry und seinen Freunden. Doch hier schien Styls seine Fragen ein wenig zurück zu halten und erkundigte sich lediglich nach den Ferien. Harry war ihm irgendwie dankbar, dass er nicht nach seinen Eltern gefragt hatte und bekam so leicht im Seitenwinkel mit, wie Damion leise betete, nicht angesprochen zu werden. Professor Styls schien jedoch kein Erbarmen zu kennen und fragte den Braunhaarigen direkt ins Gesicht.

„Na, Mr. Mc Kenzie, wie geht es uns den heute ?"

Damion ließ ein kurzes „Gut" verlauten und hoffte, damit seine Schuldigkeit getan zu haben. Styls schien dies aber nicht so zu sehen und seine erste Bitte an Damion war, er möge doch die Brille abnehmen. Es sei schließlich nicht all zu viel Sonne hier im Raum und dass Harry laut den Unterlagen, wohl der einzigste offizielle Brillenträger hier ihm Raum war.

Damion drehte sich kurz zu Harry um und bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. Dieser war aber nicht mal annähernd so giftig, wie der, den Damion schließlich Professor Styls entgegen brachte. Das Gold in seinen Augen schien regelrecht zu brennen und Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass wenn der Junge bis auf wenige Zentimeter an seinen Lehrer herantreten würde, Styls Brandblasen im Gesicht bekäme. Letzterer grinste aber nur, nickte noch mal leicht in Richtung des Jungen und ging dann zu seinem Lehrertisch. Dort holte er einen Stapel Pergament hervor und bat die Schüler in den ersten Reihen, sie nach hinten durchzureichen.

„Dies meine Lieben, ist ein kleiner Test, den ich mir zusammengestellt habe, damit ich sehen kann, auf welchem Stand ihr seid."

„Was ?", hörte man einige Schüler entsetzt aufschreien und einer von ihnen begann sogar zu zittern. Es war Neville, der direkt vor Harry und Hermine saß und für den Test ein wirklicher Graus waren. Styls schien dies zu bemerken und sprach den Gryffindor aufmunternd und mit einem gewissen Maß Humor an.

„Na keine Sorge, Mr. Longbottem, es sind doch alles Sachen, die sie mit Leichtigkeit schaffen werden. Und bedenken sie bitte, dass die Ergebnisse des Tests doch nur zu fünfzig Prozent in ihre Schuljahresendnote eingeht."

_Das war´s_, dachte Harry, _gleich kippt Neville um_. Und fast wäre es auch soweit gekommen, hätte Professor Styls nicht lauthals losgelacht und dem blonden Gryffindor versichert, dass dies ein Scherz war. Zwei Minuten später jedoch begann der Test nun wirklich und er sollte bis kurz vor das Ende der Unterrichtsstunde gehen.

Harry überflog die Fragen und hörte, dass Ron und Hermine ebenfalls laut dachten. Doch dann wiederum kam ihm der Test nicht wirklich schwer vor. Styls fragte nach Grindelohs, Kappas oder Dementoren. Also alles Sachen, die sie bei Professor Lupin gelernt hatten. Dann tauchten auch noch Fragen aus den ersten beiden Klassen auf und Harry fragte sich, was dies eigentlich solle. Allerdings bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige, dass zum Ende des Tests, die Aufgaben von einem einfachen Ja oder Nein, zu komplexeren Antworten übergingen. Oft wurde auch nach den eigenen Meinungen gefragt und Harry konnte sich plötzlich vorstellen, dass Professor Styls ein wenig mehr vorhatte, als nur ihr Wissen zu testen. Es ging hier auch um die persönliche Einstellung. Und als Harry dies erkannte, sah er zum Lehrertisch auf.

Seine Augen trafen auf die des Professors und dieser schien mit einem Lächeln erkannt zu haben, was Harry eben klar geworden war.

„Ich sehe, Mr. Potter, sie kommen sehr gut voran. Ja, Albus sagte mir, dass sie ein aufgewecktes Kerlchen sind und dass sie im Bezug auf dieses Fach einen regelrechten Wissensdurst haben. Vielleicht sollten sie, wenn sie schon mal so gut sind, noch einen weiteren Fragebogen ausfüllen."

Für eine Sekunde schien die Zeit still zu stehen und alle Blicke wanderten zu Harry. Dieser seufzte allerdings innerlich auf und trat sich mental in den Hintern, überhaupt zu Styls aufgeblickt zu haben. Mit leicht verdrehten Augen schaute der Schwarzhaarige in die Klasse und bekam einerseits mitleidige und andererseits hämische Blicke zugeworfen.

Professor Styls war in der Zwischenzeit die wenigen Schritte zu Harrys Tisch gelaufen und hatte ihm ein neues Pergament neben den eigentlichen Test gelegt. Harry, immer noch leicht sauer auf sich, atmete kurz tief ein und überflog seinen ersten Test noch mal provokativ kontrollierend. Dann legte er ich zur Seite und nahm sich des neuen an. Auch hier ging es um Fragen aus den letzten Schuljahren, allerdings schien Styls diese sehr schnell und provisorisch aufgeschrieben zu haben. Die Schrift war nämlich leicht hastig und die Tinte noch feucht.

Dies änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass Harry auch diese Fragen beantworten musste und die Tatsache, dass der neue Professor hinter ihm stehen blieb, hieß auch, dass Hermine auf ihrem Blatt zu weilen hatte.

Harry spürte regelrecht, wie seine beste Freundin neugierig versuchte, rüber zu schielen. Doch andererseits war dies mir einem Lehrer im Nacken, den man gerade mal eine Stunde kannte, ein sehr gewagtes Unterfangen. Harry war fast soweit, Professor Styls zu fragen, ob er Hermine nicht auch einen weiteren Test geben will. Bevor es aber dazu kam, weiteten sich seine Augen. Harry, der gerade die vorletzte Fragen in Angriff genommen hatte, musste mehrfach blinzeln. Denn die Schrift auf seinem Pergament verschwamm plötzlich und die einzelnen Buchstaben ordneten sich vollkommen neu an. Alles was man danach noch lesen konnte war,

_**Morgen abend, halb Neun, Raum der Wünsche. Es wird Zeit, ihren Geist auf Vordermann zu bringen. **_

Gez. Professor Styls 

Harry drehte sich ungläubig nach hinten und Professor Styls bedeutete ihm mit einem Nicken und dem Finger auf den Lippen, ruhig zu bleiben. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und fing an, die Test seiner Schüler einzusammeln. Unter den Pergamenten war auch die Nachricht an Harry. Doch der Schwarzhaarige sah eindeutig, wie Styls diese unauffällig in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ.

Es waren noch gut fünfzehn Minuten Zeit, bemerkte Harry, als er auf seine Uhr sah und so fragte sich der Gryffindor, was wohl in dieser Stunde noch so geschehen konnte. Sein Blick ging zuerst zu Hermine, die von ihm wissen wollte, was im zweiten Test stand und dann zum Lehrertisch. Dort hatte sich Professor Styls wieder cool auf seinem Stuhl niedergelassen und schien einige bestimmte Tests aus dem Stapel zu suchen. Schließlich hielt er drei Pergamente etwas extra und legte den Rest auf den Tisch.

Harry stellte allerdings beruhigender Weise fest, dass sein Pergament nicht darunter war. Das erste gehörte Goyle und nachdem Professor Styls seinen prüfenden Blick über die Zeilen hatte gehen lassen, schüttelte er nur ungläubig seinen Kopf. Harry konnte förmlich das Unverständnis für den von Goyle fabrizierten Stuss, in den Augen des Mannes lesen. Styls legte das Pergament zur Seite und nahm das Nächste. Hier erhellte sich sein Blick wieder und mit freudiger Stimme begann er.

„So Mr. Longbottem, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen... ahh, das sieht doch gar nicht so schlecht aus ... und hier uih uih."

Harry schaute in die Bankreihe vor sich, zu Neville, und dieser wurde immer hibbeliger auf seinem Stuhl. Denn wenn man nach dem Gesicht des Professors ging, dann kam da bestimmt noch was. Der Braunhaarige Mann schnitt nämlich jede Menge nachdenklicher Grimassen und einige Schüler lachten schon leise. Styls schien dies zu bemerken und meinte dann mit amüsierter Stimme.

„Also, ich würde sagen, zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor und leider null Punkte für Slytherin."

Die Gryffindors schauten einige Sekunden verdutzt und brachen danach in Jubel aus. Ganz anders schien es da bei Slytherin zu sein und Harry konnte erkennen, das Goyle unter der Bank eine sehr wüste Geste in Richtung Lehrertisch schickte.

Schließlich, nachdem so gut wie alle Gryffindors einem sichtlich geschockten Neville gratuliert hatten, kam Professor Styls zum dritten Pergament. Der Verfasser dieser Ausarbeitung musste wirklich eine Menge geschrieben haben. Jedenfalls bemerkte dies Hermine, anhand des Zeilenabstandes und Masse an schwarzer Tinte. Dies war aber auch das Einzigste, was man erkannte. Professor Styls las alles in Ruhe durch und blickte dann durch die Klasse. Seine Augen verharrten dann schließlich auf dem leicht angespannten Gesicht von Damion und sein breites Grinsen tauchte wieder auf.

„Ich muss schon sagen, Mr. McKenzie, sie scheinen ein sehr fundiertes Grundwissen zu haben und ich bin mir sicher, der Stolz ihres Vaters sei ihnen gewiss."

Wenn Harry nun allerdings geglaubt hätte, der Braunhaarige würde beim Aussprechen dieses Lobes, leicht rot oder verlegen werden. Dann wurde der Schwarzhaarige hier enttäuscht. Nein, Harry war sogar ein wenig erschrocken, als er sah, dass Damion plötzlich genervt mit den Augen drehte. Sofort wanderte Harrys Blick zu Professor Styls, um dessen Reaktion zu verfolgen. Doch auch hier wurde der Gryffindor überrascht. Styls schien förmlich mit dieser Geste gerechnet zu haben und fragte nun, mit lachender, jedoch auch leicht vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

„Sie schämen sich wohl, wenn man ihren Vater erwähnt ? Sie sollten doch wissen, dass ich ihn gut kenne und sehr schätze..." Dann wandte sich Professor Styls an die gesamte Klasse und sprach mit amüsierter, weit ausholender Stimme weiter. „ Sie müssen nämlich alle wissen, dass der Vater dieses jungen Mannes ein sehr interessanter Mensch ist, eine Menge über dunklen Künste weiß und er seinen Sohn über alles liebt ..."

Harry, und auch seine Freunde, wussten nicht, wie sie diese Sätze ihres Lehrers verstehen sollten. Wieso pries der Mann vor ihnen, den Vater von Damion, den sie noch nicht einmal gesehen hatten, so hoch an ? Wollte er Damion ärgern ? So wie Snape es früher mit Harry und seinem Dad getan hatte. Schließlich konnte man ab und zu ein wenig Ironie aus den Beschreibungen heraus hören.

Harrys Blick ging nachdenklich zu Damion und man sah, dass der Braunhaarige immer roter wurde. Schließlich schien das Maß voll zu sein und Damion stand auf. Er starrte den Professor mit großen Augen an, stützte sich auf seiner Bank ab und sagte mit einer Mischung aus unterdrückter Wut und Genervtheit,

„_Es reicht Dad. Es ist gut. Ich habe es ihnen noch nicht erzählt**."**_

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde erstarb jeder Laut im Raum und alle starrten nur noch auf die zwei stehenden Personen...

TBC


	20. Kapite 20

Hey Leuters,

es geht mal wieder weiter und ich hoffe ihr werdet mich nicht wegen meiner Erklärkunst lynchen. Außerdem denke ich, dass die Länge dieses Cap´s nicht der Standart wird. Ich hab halt keinen Punkt für einen Cliffi gefunden und wollte es außerdem nicht zerreißen.

Was nun das Posten angeht, da wird es wohl ein wenig ruhiger werden. Arbeit bei mir und Uni bei meiner lieben Betaleserin Ginny, gehen nun mal vor und ich möchte ja auch nichts überstürzen. Was übrigens den SdG angeht, ich schreibe derzeit an den letzten beiden Caps und denke, nächste Woche könnte da noch was kommen.

Ansonsten gilt wie immer. Viel Spaß und sagt uns eure Meinung

Tschau Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 20

Wie auf ein Zeichen, ertönte die Schulglocke und kaum, dass sie verklungen war, rannte Damion auch schon aus dem Zimmer. So blieb also nur noch Professor Styls zurück, den man fragend ansehen konnte. Er schaute nun leicht entschuldigend in die Klasse und Harry glaubte zu erkennen, dass der braunhaarige Mann sich selbst ein bisschen schallte, vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben zu haben.

Allerdings fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf der anderen Seite auch, wieso Damion es ihnen verheimlichen wollte. Schämte er sich wirklich für seinen Vater ? Und als Harry sich so seine Gedanken darüber machte, ergaben auch die Blicke von gestern abend auf einmal einen Sinn. Schließlich hatten er und Ron und auch Hermine nicht gerade gut über den Mann mit dem breiten Lächeln gesprochen.

Aber um die ganze Sache zu klären und auch, um einige Antworten zu erhalten, musste man erst einmal Damion finden. Deshalb packte Harry rasch seine Unterrichtssachen in seine Tasche und machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg, dem Braunhaarigen zu folgen. Dicht hinter ihm liefen auch Hermine und Ron. Die beiden waren wohl zu der selben Erkenntnis gekommen wie Harry und wollten daher ihrem Freund bei seiner Suche helfen.

„Damion... Dam... verdammt, warte doch mal." Leicht außer Atem erreichte Harry den Braunhaarigen schließlich kurz vor der Großen Halle. Ihm war eigentlich klar gewesen, dass der Gryffindor hier her rennen musste. Denn so wirklich viele Orte im Schloss konnte er ja noch nicht kennen. Und da die Siebenklässler eh in der nächsten Stunde keinen Unterricht hatten, war die Große Halle ja geradezu perfekt für ein Gespräch.

Harry trat ein und blickte sich um. Damion war einfach weiter gegangen, saß nun am Gryffindortisch, auf seinem Platz von gestern abend, und hatte seinen Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. Der Schwarzhaarige glaubte schon der Junge weinte, denn sein Körper zitterte auch ein wenig. Deshalb unterließ es Harry laut zu rufen und er, und seine beiden Freunde, gingen langsam zu Damion hin.

„Damion wa...", wollte Hermine sagen, doch ein wütendes „Was ?" fauchte ihr entgegen. Dann hob der Braunhaarige den Kopf und seine goldenen Augen funkelten giftig, worauf der Lockenkopf ein wenig zurück zuckte.

„Dürfen wir uns setzen ?", versuchte es nun Harry mit ruhigen Worten, auch wenn ihn das Anfauchen seiner besten Freundin etwas gegen den Strich ging.

„Warum ?", fragte Damion kalt zurück. „Damit ihr mehr Energie habt, um mich als Lehrerkind zu hänseln ? Um mir zu sagen, ihr seid meine Freunde und dann jedes Mal zu verstummen, wenn es um meinen Vater geht ? Nein, das brauche ich nicht."

Die drei Gryffindors schauten den Braunhaarigen geschockt an und wussten im Moment nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollten. Nichts lag ihnen ferner, zumal sie ja nicht einmal so recht wussten, was Damion damit meinte. Bisher hatten nicht einmal Harry oder Hermine, die ja in den Genuss einer Muggelgrundschule gekommen waren, überhaupt mit Jungen oder Mädchen zu tun gehabt, deren Eltern Lehrer waren.

„Aber das wollen wir doch gar nicht, Damion. Ey Mann, ich persönlich finde es sogar cool, dass dein Dad unser Lehrer ist. Vielleicht wird dann das Jahr ja ein wenig lustiger."

Nun war es Damion, der große Augen machte und zwar in Richtung Ron. Der Rothaarige sah seinen Mitschüler an und dessen Gesicht strahlte förmlich vor Interesse und was viel wichtiger war... Ehrlichkeit.

„Echt ?", fragte Damion verdutzt.

„Klar", grinste Ron, „ich meine, dein Dad ist ja nun wirklich nicht so krass drauf, wie Snape es immer war. Oder so streng wie Mc Gonnagal. Also echt, stell dir vor, SIE wäre deine Mutter. Ich glaube, ich würde Selbstmordgedanken haben."

„RON"

Hermine sah den Rotschopf mit bösen Augen an und war empört darüber, dass er ihre inoffizielle Lieblingslehrerin hier ins Spiel brachte. Doch diese kleine Einlage lockerte auch die allgemeine Stimmung ein wenig und Damion bedeutete den Dreien sogar, sich zu setzen. Harry und seine Freunde kamen dem nach und es war schließlich der Schwarzhaarige, der seinen neuen Mitschüler fragte, wieso er es nicht gleich gesagt hatte. Damion meinte daraufhin, dass er noch einige Tage warten wollte. Denn es gab da einige nicht ganz so lustige Erinnerungen an seine letzte Schule.

Harry verstand dies und auch die anderen Beiden schienen sich vorstellen zu können, worum es ging. Danach war Hermine an der Reihe, ihre Frage zu stellen und diese befasste sich mit einer Tatsache, welche Damions Geheimnis, sofern dieses nicht vorhanden wäre, gar nicht erst als solches hätte aussehen lassen. Der braunhaarige Lockenkopf sah Damion direkt ins Gesicht und fragte,

„Sag mal, wieso kommt es, dass du Mc Kenzie heißt und dein Dad aber Styls? Sollte das nicht anders sein ?"

Harry schaute seine beste Freundin mit großen Augen an. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht, aber es stimmte. Deshalb wanderte sein Blick zu Damion und der braunhaarige Gryffindor schien kurz in Gedanken zu gehen.

„Oh das, na ja ist ne lange Geschichte. Hängt aber wohl damit zusammen, dass Dad bis zu meinem dritten Lebensjahr nichts von mir wusste. Und dass es dann, als er wieder bei meiner Mum war, alles ein wenig zu schnell ging."

Beim letzten Satz konnte man eindeutige Trauer heraushören, doch so richtig verstanden hatten es die drei Gryffindors nicht. Damion schien dies zu bemerken und fing nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens von vorn an.

„Also, alles was ich über die Beziehung meiner Eltern weiß ist, dass sie früher, während ihrer Schulzeit, die besten Freunde waren. Danach haben sich ihre Wege jedoch verlaufen, da Dad ein Auror wurde und Mum eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin begann. Aber wie es manchmal im Leben kommt, trafen sie sich wenige Jahre später kurz mal wieder und haben, wie mein Dad es immer so schön sagt, ihre Freundschaft stärker vertieft, als sie es zu Schulzeiten war. Und aus dieser Vertiefung... nun ja... bin ich halt entstanden. Allerdings ist Dad schon wenige Tage später wieder zu einer Expedition aufgebrochen und hat erst fast vier Jahre später von mir erfahren. Warum ? Das weiß ich nicht. Ich meine es gab Eulen und andere Wege..."

Harry sah den Jungen vor sich an und spürte, dass ihn diese Fragen sehr beschäftigten mussten und auch nahe gingen. Aber eines beantworteten sie noch nicht, nämlich Hermines Frage. Damion sah auf und kehrte zurück in die Realität.

„Oh, was nun die Frage mit dem Namen angeht! Nun, als Dad und Mum sich wieder trafen und er von mir erfuhr, da wollte sich mein Vater, überglücklich wie er war, in England niederlassen. Die Hochzeitspläne waren sogar schon fertig und die Ringe bestellt. Und Alles hätte so schön werden können, aber nein... - Damions Blick verhärtete sich plötzlich und seine Augen fingen an zu leuchten-... dieser verdammte Muggelbus musste ja von der Straße abkommen..."

„Oh nein", hörte Harry Hermines entsetzt sagen und spürte, wie sie seine Hand in schmerzhafter Art und Weise zusammendrückte. Ron hingegen hatte mit der Aussage insofern ein Problem, da er nicht wusste, was ein Bus ist. Doch er spürte, dass es nichts Gutes war und so waren auch er und Harry von Damions Verlust betroffen.

Bevor man sich aber weiter mit der Geschichte des Jungen auseinandersetzen konnte, trafen ihre Mitschüler in der Großen Halle ein. Es war Zeit fürs Mittagessen und danach hieß es zum ersten Male Verwandlungen bei Professor Stormfire. Jetzt waren es dann vor allem die Jungen, und hier besonders Dean und Seamus, die sich sehr zum Unverständnis der Mädchen, darüber freuten. Hermine murmelte etwas von Hormonen. Doch selbst Harry überhörte dieses Mal die Worte seiner besten Freundin geflissentlich. Denn er musste zugeben, dass die junge Professorin von Erscheinungsbild nicht unbedingt hässlich war.

Der Unterricht war allerdings gelinde gesagt, nicht ganz das, was sie alle erwartet hatten. Professor Stormfire, gestern noch der Traum aller pubertierenden Jungen, kam in einem sehr konservativen, manche würden sagen zugeknöpften, Outfit in den Raum und Harry glaubte seinen Augen kaum, als er bemerkte, dass die junge Hexe ihre gestern noch locker wehenden Haare doch tatsächlich zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt hatte. Dies passte nun wirklich nicht zu ihr. Außerdem schien sie Professor Mc Gonnagal imitieren zu wollen und alles was man von ihr hörte waren überzogen strenge Worte wie „Lehrplan", „Disziplin" und „Hauspunkte".

Dass sie allerdings nicht vor Erstklässlern stand, musste Professor Stormfire sehr schnell feststellen. Besonders da die Slytherins, aber auch einige Gryffindors, sie frontal gegen eine Wand laufen ließen. Der Unterricht wurde zu einem Fiasko, wie es Hogwarts noch nie gesehen hatte und am Ende sah es fast so aus, als würde die junge Lehrerin losheulen. Ausschlaggebender Punkt hierfür kam sogar aus den Reihen der Gryffindors, genauer gesagt, von Ron. Der Rothaarige, der jetzt wo er eine Freundin hatte und auch sonst in den Ferien ein wenig mehr zum Rebell mutiert war, hatte es eigentlich gar nicht so direkt zu Professor Stormfire gemeint. Doch seine Stimme war halt mal wieder ein wenig lauter, als die der anderen. Und so hörte die Lehrerin, wie der Rothaarige zu Harry und den andern Gryffindors sagte,

„Also Harry, ich weiß nicht so recht. Mit Stormy stimmt doch was nicht. So steif war ja nicht mal Mc Gonnagal in ihren schlimmsten Zeiten,... oder ich heute morgen. Aber wenn das ganze Schuljahr so bleiben sollte, dann sehe ich schwarz. " Danach drehte sich der Gryffindor grinsend zu Seamus, meinte, dass ihr vielleicht ein Mann fehlte und bat den irischen Jungen doch tatsächlich um etwas Opferbereitschaft im Namen des guten Unterrichts.

Harry sah seinen besten Freund mit großen Augen an und selbige wuchsen noch mal, als er mitbekam, dass Professor Stormfire es auch gehört hatte. Allerdings konnte Harry Ron ab hier nicht mehr helfen, denn die zehn Punkte Abzug für Lehrerbeleidigung waren jetzt sein kleinstes Problem. Es waren eher Hermine, Parvati und so gut wie jedes Gryffindormädchen, welches dem Rotschopf nun die Leviten lasen.

Alles in allem war der erste Schultag ein sehr aufregendes Eröffnungsspiel gewesen und Harry war froh, als die letzte Stundenglocke verhallte. Der Schwarzhaarige saß nun leicht geschafft im Gemeinschaftsraum und las mühsam in seinem Lehrbuch für Verwandlungen das erste Kapitel über die Transfiguration von Lebewesen nach. Die Gryffindors, aber auch die Slytherins hatte es geschafft und mussten nach Rons kleinem verbalen Übers-Ziel-Hinaus-Schiessen einen dreiseitigen Aufsatz zu diesem Thema schreiben. Harry war sich insgeheim sicher, dass sich der Rothaarige noch auf den Dank seiner Mitschüler freuen durfte.

„Mann, was für ein Tag", sagte Hermine und ließ sich neben Harry nieder. Auch sie schien im Moment nicht unbedingt der Elan in Person zu sein und daher kam es zum ersten Male vor, dass es der Lockenkopf war, der meinte, man sollte für heute mit dem Lernen Schluss machen. Harry schaute auf und sah seine Freundin überrascht an.

„Sag das noch mal, Hermine", kam es gespielt ungläubig. Hermine blickte zu Harry und wollte den Satz schon wiederholen. Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass hinter Harrys Augen der Schalk saß. Sie sog die Luft scharf ein und kam dem Schwarzhaarigen immer näher. Schließlich waren ihre Gesichter nur noch gut einen halben Meter entfernt und sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen.

Harry bekam ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. „Was hatte sie vor ?", fragte er ich. Doch bevor irgendetwas geschehen konnte, was dieses Gefühl verschlimmern konnte, begannen Hermines Augen, die wie Harry feststellte rehbraun waren, zu funkeln und der Lockenkopf tippte mit ihrem spitzen Zeigefinger auf Harrys Brust.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst keine Scherze über das Lernen machen."

Durch die Laute Stimme von Hermine alarmiert, schauten nun auch andere Schüler zu den beiden Gryffindors herüber oder kamen aus dem Schlafsaal gerannt. Der Anblick, welcher sich ihnen dabei bot, konnte allerdings in nichts anderem, als einem Lachen enden. Schließlich sah man nicht jeden Tag, wie Harry Potter, „der Auserwählte" versuchte sich vor seiner besten Freundin in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Vorbei waren die Momente, wo sich Hermine schlapp gefühlt hatte. Vorbei war dies auch bei Harry, denn so ein Mädchenzeigefinger konnte wahre Wunder bewirken. Schließlich schaffte es Harry, nachdem ihn der Lockenkopf durch den halben Gemeinschaftsraum gejagt hatte, und sie nun in einer etwas abseits gelegenen Ecke standen, Hermines Hände zu greifen und er drückte sie mit lächelnd schmerzverzogenem Gesicht an die Wand.

„Hermine hör auf... Bitte... du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie weh das tut..."

„Aber genau das sollte es ja auch, meine lieber...", lachte Hermine zurück und funkelte Harry immer noch leicht an. „Du weißt genau, wie gern ich nun mal lese und ich diese Spitzen von euch hasse."

„Natürlich weiß ich das", sagte Harry, der nun wieder direkt vor Hermine stand. „Und es ist auch der Grund, dass ich noch lebe. Denn wie oft hat uns dein Wissen schon gerettet ? Denk an die Teufelsschlinge, der Zeitumkehrer oder all die Zauber, die wir in der DA gelernt haben. Es bist nun mal du und dafür mag ich dich..."

Bei Harry letztem Satz klappte dem Lockenkopf der Mund auf und auch Harry fühlte sich plötzlich so, als hätte er was Falsches gesagt. _Verdammt_, dachte er. _Das kannst du doch nicht_ _zu deiner besten Freundin sagen_. Und um die plötzlich Stille zu überbrücken, sprach der Schwarzhaarige auch schnell weiter.

„Und weil das so ist habe ich eine kleine Überraschung für dich. Nenn es eine Wiedergutmachung für meinen Scherz. Aber es ist halt so, dass wir beide seit gestern die uneingeschränkte Erlaubnis für die Bibliothek haben."

Hermine schaute den Jungen vor sich immer noch mit großen Augen an. Harry dachte schon, der Lockenkopf sei wieder versteinert. Doch dann kam Leben in die rehbraunen Augen und ein lautes „GESTERN" hallte durch den Raum.

„Gestern Harry ? Du weißt es seit gestern und hast es mir nicht gesagt ?"

Irgendwie kam Harry der Gedanke, er hätte vielleicht doch ein wenig Seherblut in seinen Adern und die erste Bewegung, die er machte, war mit beiden Händen seine Brust zu schützen. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Doch zu einer weiteren schmerzvollen Begegnung mit Hermines Zeigefinger kam es nicht. Denn alles was der Lockenkopf tat, war sich kurz mal zu entschuldigen und danach aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu stürmen. Harry konnte nur noch grinsen und ging zurück zu seinem Platz. Allerdings kam ihm ein Gedanke nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. _Braun, sie hat braune Augen. Wieso ist dir das früher nicht so aufgefallen ?_

Man traf Hermine erst wieder zum Abendessen an. Und wie konnte es auch anders sein, war sie beladen mit jeder Menge Bücher. Harry grinste, während er so durch die Halle schaute und nebenbei etwas vom kalten Schweinebraten auftat. Man hätte wirklich wetten sollen, kam ihm in den Sinn. Und dabei war nicht nur Hermine und ihre Liebe zu den Büchern gemeint. Nein, auch was Damion betraf, wussten dank Lavender und Parvati bis zum Abendmahl alle im Schloss über die Beziehung zwischen dem Jungen mit den goldenen Augen und dem neuen Lehrer für VgddK Bescheid.

* * *

Der nächste Unterrichtstag ging bedeutend schneller rum. Sei es, weil man bei den allbekannten Lehrern hatte. Oder da es nur fünf Stunden gab. Harry jedenfalls kam es so vor, als wäre er gerade erst aufgestanden und hatte sein Frühstück beendet, als die Uhr Acht zeigte und er sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machen wollte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum hielt ihn jedoch Hermine noch kurz zurück und fragte ihn, wohin er wolle.

„Extraunterricht", antwortete Harry leise und erklärte dem Lockenkopf, was Dumbledore wieder mal eingerührt hatte.

„Okklumentik? Meinst du, dass es wirklich ratsam ist, jemanden, den du gerade mal zwei Tage kennst, in deinem Kopf herumsuchen zu lassen."

Klar hatte sich Harry diese Frage auch schon gestellt. Doch was sollte er machen ? Dumbledore hielt es für wichtig. Und wenn man bedachte, was geschehen war, als Harry es in seinem fünften Schuljahr nicht geschafft hatte, seinen Geist zu verschließen. Nein, daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken, schallte sich der Gryffindor und schnell verbannte er die Bilder von Sirius, und wie dieser durch den Vorhang fiel, aus seinem Kopf.

„Es muss aber sein Hermine. Professor Dumbledore hält es für ratsam und wer weiß, vielleicht kann es mir später mal von Nutzen sein."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um und ging in Richtung Portrait der fetten Dame. Hermine sah ihm sorgenvoll hinterher und setzte sich schließlich wieder in ihren Sessel, um weiter zu lesen.

Harry jedoch beschleunigte, nachdem er den Gemeinschaftsraum endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte, seine Schritte. Es galt ja schließlich die paar Minuten aufzuholen, die er bei den eben gewechselten Worten verloren hatte. Denn eines wollte Harry nun wirklich nicht. Und das war, gleich bei seiner ersten Stunde zu spät zu kommen. Beim Raum der Wünsche angelangt, musste der Gryffindor jedoch feststellen, dass man Styls wirklich nicht mit Snape vergleichen konnte. Denn sein neuer Lehrer war selbst noch nicht da. Jedenfalls war der Raum, oder besser gesagt seine Tür noch nicht sichtbar und so wartete Harry erst einmal.

Die Minuten verstrichen und Harry begann sich zu fragen, was den Professor nur aufgehalten haben könnte. Die Nachricht auf dem Pergament sagte eindeutig wann und wo sie sich treffen wollten und erst die leisen Stimmen, die hinter der nächsten Ecke leise zu hören waren, ließen den Schwarzhaarigen aufschauen. Langsam bewegte sich Harry in ihre Richtung, um zu erkennen, wer sich dort im Schutze des eigentlich dunklen Ganges befand.

„Ach komm schon Ems. So schlimm können sie doch nicht gewesen sein ?"

Harry erkannte die versucht beruhigend wirkende Stimme von Professor Styls und ward umso überraschter, als die zweite Person, eine leicht schluchzende Emily Stormfire antwortete. „Oh doch, waren sie. Besonders Arthur Weasleys Sohns Worte haben mich getroffen."

Harry ging noch ein paar Schritte weiter vor und versuchte um die Ecke zu blicken. Dabei bemerkte er, wie nah die beiden Erwachsenen zu ihn, und was viel ungewöhnlicher war, zueinander standen. Styls hatte doch tatsächlich seine Hände rechts und links vom „Stormys" Kopf an die Wand gestützt und es sah so aus, als wenn die beiden sich nicht wirklich fremd waren.

„Stephano, bitte nicht hier. Es könnten Schüler kommen." Flehte Professor Stormfire, als es so aussah, als wollte er sie küssen. Styls hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und lächelte leicht.

„Ok, Ems. Doch dann musst du mir versprechen, nicht aufzugeben und ab morgen wieder du selbst zu sein. Dieser Dutt steht dir nicht wirklich. Und auch die Schüler wollten eher die heiße Emily Stormfire sehen, als eine verjüngte Minerva. Mein Gott Ems, ich war selbst richtig geschockt, als ich dich so sah. Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht ?"

Emily Stormfire atmete tief ein und Harry hörte etwas von, sie wollte doch nur auch so eine respektierte Lehrerin sein, wie die Direktorin. Styls grinste darauf und sagte, dass er das hier aber niemals mit Minerva Mc Gonnagal tun würde. Zwei Sekunden später berührten sich ihre Lippen und Harry wurde schlagartig klar, dass es Zeit zum Gehen war. Er versuchte sich so unauffällig, wie nur möglich, zu entfernen. Erstarrte aber, als er die nächsten Worte seines Lehrers hörte.

„So Ems, ich muss hier leider aufhören. Ich habe noch ein Treffen mit Harry Potter und wenn ich ihn noch länger warten lasse. Dann wird er Damion womöglich sagen, wir hätten noch ganz andere Dinge getan, als uns nur kurz zu küssen. ... ODER SIND SIE SCHON REIF GENUG; DIES HIER FÜR SICH ZU BEHALTEN ?"

_Shit, ertappt_, dachte Harry und überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Die Antwort auf diese Frage nahm ihm aber Professor Styls ab, als er den Schwarzhaarigen einholte und mit stechendem Blick fast durchbohrte. Harry begann darauf zu stammeln,

„ ent ... entschuldigen sie Professor ... ich woll ... wollte nicht wirklich lauschen."

Scheinbar stimmte diese von Unsicherheit strotzende Reaktion des Gryffindors Professor Styls etwas gnädig, denn seine Gesichtszüge wurden wieder etwas weicher und sogar das Lächeln kam zurück.

„Wissen sie Mr. Potter...", sagte er mit erhobenem Finger, „... ein guter Freund von mir, den ich auch gern als Mentor bezeichnen würde, hat einmal zu mir gesagt, dass Neugier eine gute Sache ist, wenn man sie vorsichtig dosiert."

Harry nickte leicht, da ihm diese Worte bekannt vorkamen und er war innerlich froh, dass Styls nicht so reagierte, wie seinerzeit Snape, als er in dessen Erinnerung gelangte.

„Und sie glauben gar nicht, wie recht mein Mentor hatte. Ich Trottel habe mich doch tatsächlich hinreißen lassen und bin neugierig und naiv wie ich war, an seine Zitronendrops gegangen. Uuaaah, eine Erfahrung die mich geprägt hat."

Beide mussten etwas lachen, zumal Harry nun auch wusste, wen Professor Styls gemeint hatte. Kurz darauf erschien auch die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche Harry folgte seinem Lehrer hinein.

„So, Mr. Potter, Albus wollte also, dass ich mich mit ihnen über Okklumentik unterhalte."

Mit diesen Worten, und Harry nicht wirklich dabei anschauend, ging Styls zum Kamin und entfachte ein Feuer. Harry nutze dies und schaute sich ein wenig um. Wie hatte der Raum sich wohl verwandelt ? Was würde auf ihn zukommen ? Und mit den Erinnerungen an Snapes Unterricht stellte sich Harry gerade hin und wartete darauf, dass Professor Styls sich ihm gegenüber aufbaute. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Damions Vater kam nur vom Kamin zurück und blickte fragend.

„Ähm Mr. Potter, wollen sie tanzen, oder so ?" Lachte er kurz auf und bedeutete Harry sich in die Mitte des Raumes zu begeben, wo man nun einen Haufen dicker Kissen sehen konnte. Harry stutzte ein wenig und sah Styls leicht verwundert an.

„Aber bei Snape..."

„Professor Snape", verbesserte Styls und Harry dachte, er stehe mit einem Male seinem alten Mentor gegenüber.

„Ok, Professor Snape", verbesserte er sich widerwillig und fuhr dann fort. „Aber bei ihm standen wir uns immer gegenüber, bevor er..."

Harry stockte ein wenig, als er an seine schmerzhaften Versuche, sich gegen Snapes mentalen Angriff zu wehren, erinnert wurde. Professor Styls schien dies zu bemerken und versuchte Harry zu beruhigen.

„Nun Harry... Ich darf dich doch so nennen ?" –Harry nickte kurz- „Nun Harry, bei mir wird es ein wenig anders laufen und das wichtigste wird sein, dass wir beide entspannt sind. Also komm rüber, zieh deine Schuhe aus und schmeiß dich irgendwo auf die Kissen."

Harry sah seinen Lehrer mit großen Augen an und wusste nicht so recht. Dies sollte doch Unterricht sein ? Er sollte doch endlich lernen, seinen Geist zu verschließen ? Harry tat aber wie ihm geheißen und bemerkte, dass Styls seine schwarzen Lederschuhe abstreifte. Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und auf einem kleinen Tischchen zwischen all den Kissen erschien ein Tablett mit mehreren Butterbierflaschen..

„Auch eins ?", fragte Styls locker und öffnete sich ein Bier in Maurermanier. Harry starrte ihn an, ließ sich allerdings auch zu einem Schluck überreden.

„Richtig so, Harry. Denn wenn wir schon zusammen den Abend verbringen sollen, dann nicht so steif, wie im Unterricht."

Nun war Harry so richtig baff und nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck vom Butterbier. Professor Styls tat ihm es nach und dann schien er Harry zu mustern. Dies blieb dem Schwarzhaarigen jedoch nicht verborgen und so schaute dieser ein wenig unsicher in den Raum.

„So Harry, du hast also schon mal Okklumentikunterricht gehabt ?" Dies war die erste Frage und Harry erinnerte sich zurück an sein fünftes Schuljahr. All die Bilder seiner Stunden bei Snape kamen wieder hoch und sein Gesicht verdunkelte.

„Stop es Harry", sagte Styls plötzlich. „Stop deine Wut und entspann dich wieder."

Harry sah den Mann an und wie ein wildes Tier brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Stoppen ? Ich kann es nicht stoppen, Professor. Es sitzt zu tief drinnen. All die Sachen, die Snape getan hat. Ich werde es nie vergessen. Er ist Schuld am Tod meiner Eltern. Er ist Schuld am Tode von Dumbledore und auch von Sirius..."

Harry begann seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen und schrie in den Raum. Doch aus der Wut wurde kurz darauf Verzweiflung und Harry begannen die Tränen übers Gesicht zu laufen.

„Wenn... wenn er mir nur einmal gesagt hätte, wie es funktioniert ? Wenn er... dann würde er vielleicht noch leben ? Alles was Snape gemacht hat war, mich für meine Vater zu hassen und zu brüllen, ich soll meinen Geist leeren... "

Professor Styls saß dem Schwarzhaarige gegenüber und tat nichts, außer dem Jungen freien Lauf zu lassen. Und es dauerte auch noch gute fünf Minuten, bis sich Harry beruhigt hatte und seinen Lehrer nun leicht beschämt ansah. Wie konnte dies nur eben geschehen ? Dieser Mann war doch ein Fremder, dachte er plötzlich. Was sollte er nun von ihm denken ? Professor Styls sagte oder tat jedoch nichts, was Harry spüren ließ, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Nein, Damions Vater nahm nur einen weiteren Schluck und stellte die Flasche neben sich ab.

„Aber Harry, das mit dem Geist leeren ist nun mal das A und O beim Thema Okklumentik. Allerdings war Severus schon zu Schulzeiten ein Sonderfall, der viele Sachen einfach wusste und annahm, dass andere es ebenfalls taten."

Harry schauet den Mann vor sich mit nachdenklichem Gesicht an und fragte leise.

„Sie kannten ihn also ? Ich meine Snape... und wie er früher war ?"

„Ja, ich kannte ihn Harry. Er war ja nur zwei Jahre jünger als ich und da wir ja beide im Hause Slytherin waren, läuft man sich halt auch über den Weg."

Harry nickte verstehend und überlegte, ob es ratsam war, weiter mit einem ehemaligen Slytherin zu reden.

„Ach, und noch eines Harry. Ich bitte dich, Severus in der Zukunft als Professor Snape zu bezeichnen. Ich weiß zwar, was er getan hat. Doch wie schon unsere liebe Direktorin es zu mir gesagt hat. Ist der Tod von Professor Dumbledore zu mysteriös, als dass man damit leichtfertig umgehen sollte. Und außerdem hat Severus nach all den Jahren an dieser Schule und all den Jahren der Forschung den Titel „Professor" verdient."

Harry wollte schon auffahren, doch Professor Styls unterbrach es sofort.

„Nein Harry, egal was Severus Snape in den letzten Monaten getan hat, du bist zu sehr voreingenommen, was ihn angeht. Genauso wie er es immer bei dir war, nach seinen nicht ganz so erfreulichen Erlebnissen mit deinem Vater."

Harry starrte den braunhaarigen Mann mit großen Augen an und konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Styls verlangte doch tatsächlich, Snape von aller Schuld frei zu sprechen. Hatte der Mann überhaupt eine Ahnung, welche Schmerzen und Qualen Harry durch Snape zugeführt worden waren ?

Eine Minute später schien Professor Styls das Thema dann aber doch zu viel zu werden und es kam auf ihren eigentlichen Grund des Treffens zurück. Er sah Harry wieder musternd an und begann mit ruhigen Worten.

„Ok Harry, wie schon gesagt, ist das Leeren deines Geistes die Grundvoraussetzung für die Kunst der Okklumentik. Denn für einen Zauberer, der in Leglimens bewandert ist, und der sich auf diese Kunst der Informationsbeschaffung spezialisiert hat, braucht es nicht einmal den von Severus mit Sicherheit angewendeten Zauberspruch. Nein, er wird die Informationen bekommen, ohne dass du etwas davon merkst."

Harry sah den Mann mit großen Augen an und wollte Fragen, wie das gehen soll. Styls lächelte daraufhin jedoch nur leicht und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er richtetet ihn auf sich und sagte mit fester Stimme.

„Ich Stephano Styls, Lehrer von Harry Potter, schwöre hiermit feierlich, dass ich das Vertrauen meines Schülers nie wieder missbrauchen werde und nur im Notfall, oder zu Übungszwecken, in seinen Geist eindringe."

Danach bedeutete Damions Vater Harry, er solle seinen Zauberstab ziehen und das sich an seiner Zauberstabspitze gebildete Glühen zu löschen. Harry überlegte kurz wie und warum und sagte dann leise „Nox". Der Stab erlosch und nun konnte Harry Professor Styls mit allen Facetten eines fragenden Blickes bedenken.

„Was sollte das ?" Frage er leise und bekam beim näheren Überlegen des Wortlautes des Schwures ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Professor Styls hingegen legte seinen Zauberstab beiseite und lächelte Harry an.

„Nun Harry, ich denke dies könnte ein wenig deine Furcht, ich könnte etwas über deine intimsten Gedanken erfahren, mindern."

Harry wusste nicht so recht, was gemeint war, wurde aber trotzdem rot. Daraufhin lachte Styls noch ein wenig lauter und bedeutete Harry sich wieder zu setzen.

„Harry, du hast eben vorgehabt, mich zu fragen, wie man in die Erinnerungen eindringen kann, ohne den Zauberspruch zu sagen."

„Ja, Professor. Denn ich dachte, man spürte zumindest ein leichtes Ziehen im Auge. Oder man bemerkt, wie sich der Eindringling auf die ganze Sache konzentriert."

Damions Vater sah Harry abschätzend an und fragte ihn, ob es so bei Severus Snape immer gewesen war. Harry antwortete daraufhin mit einem leichten Nicken und Styls lächelte.

„Ja ja, Severus war immer ein wenig stürmisch und hat es nie geschafft, unbemerkt wieder aus dem Kopf zu verschwinden."

Nun war Harry leicht irritiert und fragte, wie dies gemeint war. Professor Styls sah daraufhin Harry tief in die Augen und fragte, ob er wirklich nichts in den letzten Minuten gespürt hat. Harry Augen weiteten sich und ein ungläubiges „Nein, das haben sie nicht..." entkam seiner Kehle.

„Doch Harry. Ich war kurz mal in deinem Kopf und habe versucht deine Grenzen zu testen."

„Das glaube ich aber nicht. Ich meine, sie haben mich nur kurz angeschaut, mit mir geredet und sich auch gar nicht auf mich konzentriert."

Harry versucht zu erkennen, ob sein Lehrer bluffte. Und umso so erschreckender war die Antwort, die er erhielt.

„Du kannst mir aber glauben Harry. Ich habe es getan und deshalb auch der Schwur. Und falls du wirklich einen Beweis brauchst ? Nun, dann bring mir doch zu unserer nächsten Stunde das Buch des Halbblutprinzen mit."

Harry riss die Augen auf und wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück. Professor Styls hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Und wenn er von Snapes Buch wusste, was hatte er noch alles gesehen ? Wusste er nun von den Treffen mit Dumbledore, von den Horkruxen und ihrer Bedeutung ? Oh mein Gott, dachte der Gryffindor. Ich hatte es Dumbledore versprochen. Ich hatte versprochen, es keiner Menschenseele zu sagen.

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich so schwach. Konnte er nicht einmal den Wunsch von Dumbledore erfüllen und versagte gleich in den ersten Tagen, hier in Hogwarts ? Wie sollte er es dann schaffen, Voldemord zu besiegen ? Sein Blick ging zu Professor Styls und er verdunkelte sich. Damions Vater bemerkte dies und versuchte Harry ein wenig aufzumuntern.

„Ach komm schon Harry. Nimm es nicht so schwer. Dumbledore war der einzigste Zauberer, den ich kenne, der mir wiederstehen konnte. Ich Hab nun mal diese Begabung und deshalb hat mich der alte Mann auch aus Australien zurück geholt. Er wusste, dass du Hilfe brauchst und ich meinerseits war froh, Damion mal seine Ursprünge wieder zu zeigen."

Harry sah den Zauberer vor sich immer noch mit gemischten Gefühlen an und sein Verstand begann zu rattern. Dumbledore hatte ihn schon vor seinem Tod als Lehrer im Sinn ? Aber das war doch unlogisch, dachte Harry und fragte Professor Styls daher, ob er wüsste, was Professor Dumbledore vorgehabt hatte. Styls grinste.

„Also hier arbeitet dein Kopf wieder richtig und du erkennst manche Zusammenhänge sehr rasch. Denn es stimmt, Harry. Severus sollte wirklich nur ein Jahr die VgddK unterrichten. Das hatten die zwei irgendwie abgesprochen, oder besser, Severus hatte es vom Direktor verlangt, im Gegenzug für etwas anderes. Etwas, dass ich Albus noch fragen wollte, doch nie erfahren habe."

Nun war sich Harry sicher, dass seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin recht hatte und der Tod von Albus Dumbledore ein Mysterium war. Aber was sich dahinter verbarg, dass würde er wohl nie erfahren. Denn die beiden einzigsten Personen, die hätten Aufschluss geben können, waren ja tot.

Mit diesen Gedanken wandte Harry seinen Blick vom Kamin, in dem nun friedlich die letzten Holzscheite dahinglühten, wieder in Richtung Professor Styls und ward gespannt, wie sie nun das Thema Okklumentik angehen würden. Harry hoffte insgeheim, dass ihm den Professor vielleicht ein Buch geben würde und er es in den nächsten Tagen lesen konnte. Doch da hatte sich der Gryffindor getäuscht.

Professor Styls sah Harry nämlich nachdenklich an und erhob sich danach von seinem Kissen. Er ging schnellen Schrittes zu einem Schrank an der Wand und Harry spürte plötzlich, als wenn sich in der Ecke, wo sein Lehrer jetzt war, etwas veränderte. Er konnte es zwar nicht genau beschreiben, doch es fühlte sich an, als knisterte die Luft ein wenig. Harry kam zu der Vermutung, dass der Raum der Wünsche etwas für den Professor erschuf und war gespannt, was dieses Etwas wohl sein könnte.

Zwei Minuten später kam Stephano Styls zurück an seinen Platz und hielt in seinen Händen etwas, dass aussah, wie ein rundes Aquarium. So eines, wie man es aus Filmen kannte und in dem meistens Goldfische gehalten worden.

„So Harry, eigentlich hatte ich vor, dir ein bestimmtes Buch ans Herz zu legen. Doch ich denke mit Etwas ein wenig anschaulicherem kommen wir weiter."

Mit diesen Worten stellte Professor Styls das mit Wasser gefüllte Aquarium auf den Boden zwischen sie und zog zusätzlich eine kleine bunte Tüte aus der Umhangstasche.

„Dann wollen wir mal, Harry. Ich nehme mal an, du weißt, was Liebesperlen sind ? Wenn nicht ? Es sind kleine leckere, bunte Zuckerkügelchen, auf die ich schon als Kind stand. Doch heute dienen sie uns nicht als Süßigkeit. Nein, heute sind es sozusagen deine Gedanken und Erinnerungen."

Harry sah den Mann groß an und bemerkte erstaunt, wie die ganze Tüte Liebesperlen im Aquarium verschwanden. Dann begann Professor Styls mit seinem Zauberstab kräftig in der „Suppe" herum zu rühren und grinste Harry an.

„So Harry, ich versuche dir nun zu erklären, was Severus meinte, als er sagte, leere deinen Geist."

Harry nickte leicht und war gespannt, was Damions Vater wohl vorhatte.

„Also Harry, dieses Wasser hier ist dein Geist und die verschiedenen Farbe der Kugeln stehen für unterschiedliche Erinnerungen und Gedanken in deinem Leben, welche ständig in deinem Geiste oder Unterbewusstsein umherschwirren . Sagen wir blaue Perlen steht für wichtig Daten, wie Geburtstage und jährlich Feste. Grün sind schlimme Erfahrungen und rot Kugel logischerweise steht für die Liebe und schöne Erlebnisse... "

Plötzlich grinste Styls ein wenig und meinte, dass Harry ja ein Tier sein muss, wenn man mal die Anzahl der roten Perlen gerade im im Becken bedachte. Der Gryffindor wurde daraufhin knallrot und wandte seinen Blick ab.

„War doch nur ein Witz Harry, nur ein Scherz. Doch andererseits ist es doch was Schönes, wenn die Farbe rot überwiegt. Oder etwa nicht ?"

Nun sah Harry seinen Lehrer wieder an und begann leicht zu lächeln. Styls nahm dies als Zeichen fortzufahren und erklärte weiter.

„So Harry nun zur Veranschaulichung. Das ganze Becken hier stellt also deinen Geist dar. Er ist, wie du siehst, voller Gedanken und deiner persönlichsten Erinnerungen, mit denen du die unbewusst immer wieder mal beschäftigst. Und wenn nun ein Legliment in irgendeiner Art versucht in deinen Geist einzudringen, dann macht er dies, indem er sich an eine dieser Perlen, sprich Erinnerungen, heftet und so durch die gesammelten Werke deines Kopfes surft, bis er gefunden hat, was er sucht."

„Ja aber wie soll man sich dagegen schützen ? Ich meine, es sind do so viele Perlen." Fragte Harry unsicher, als er verstand, wie Professor Styls dies meinte.

„Nun Harry, darin liegt die Kunst, seinen Geist aufzuräumen und es hat noch nicht mal direkt was mit Okklumentik zu tun. Nein, vielmehr mit Konzentration und einem gesunden Verstand. Deshalb sieh her Harry."

Damions Vater richtete nun seinen Zauberstab auf und murmelte einige leise Worte. Daraufhin begannen die Liebesperlen herum zu wirbeln und einige setzten sich am Rand des Aquariums ab. Meistens waren es blaue Kügelchen.

„So Harry, dies war der erste Schritt, denn du in den nächsten Stunden lernen wirst. Sprich du hast, wenn wir damit fertig sind und mit ein wenig Übung alle Geburtstage deiner Freunde in deinem Kopf an den richtigen Stellen untergebracht. Sie schwirren so nicht mehr in deinem Unterbewusstsein herum und..."

„und der Legliment kann nicht mehr auf ihnen umhersurfen" Vervollständigte Harry den Satz seines Lehrers, als er verstanden hatte.

„Richtig Harry, du lernst wirklich schnell. Denn seinen Geist leeren heißt, zuerst einmal keine Dinge vor ich her zu schieben. Denn Dinge nicht zu erledigen bedeutet, man muss sich mit ihnen immer noch auseinandersetzen. Und so bleiben sie nun einmal im Geist frei schwimmend und somit eine Schwachstelle."

In den nächsten Minuten erklärte Professor Styls Harry, was er alles tun konnte, um die Anzahl der freien Erinnerung in seinem Geiste zu verringern. Es fing damit an, dass Harry meditieren könnte. Oder, dass er sich Eselbrücken baute. Allerdings kam Harry bald die Frage in den Sinn, was man nun mit Erinnerungen machen muss, die man nicht so einfach bannen konnte. Oder was war mit Dingen, mit welchen man sich nun mal zur Zeit beschäftigte.

„Nun Harry, hier kommt dann später das spezielle Training ins Spiel. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Art Schutzwand, die deine wichtigsten Gedanken schützen. Doch zuerst wollte ich dir zeigen, warum es so wichtig ist, so viele Erinnerungen wie nur möglich an den Beckenrand zu bringen, also den Geist zu leeren."

Professor Styls schwang seinen Zauberstab und löste einige der am Glas klebenden Kügelchen wieder ab. Es schwirrten somit nun eine ganze Menge mehr „Gedanken" wieder im Wasser herum und als Harry genau hinsah, bemerkte er, dass ausschließlich die blauen Perlen zurückgeblieben waren. Harry fragte sich, was nun kam und hörte, wie Styls sagte,

„LEGLIMENS".

Ein schwacher Lichtblitz durchzuckte die Luft und wie, als hätte jemand in das Wasser geschlagen, begannen die roten, die grünen und auch die gelben Liebesperlen wie irre umher zu wirbeln und man sah, dass sie jede Menge der blauen von der Wand mitrissen.

Harry klappte der Mund auf, als er das sah und mit einem Male verstand er, warum das Leeren des Geistes vor allem für diese Art des Angriffes auf seinen Geist so wichtig war. Denn wenn es keine Gedanken zum Rumwirbeln gab, konnte man die anderen Gedanken nicht erreichen. Doch auch nach diesem kleinen Experiment hallte in Harrys Kopf wieder die Frage, was zu tun ist, um die Gedanken zu bannen, die nicht aus dem Geiste zu verdrängen waren. Doch hier wiegelte Professor Styls plötzlich ab.

„Das Harry, behandeln wir, wenn du soweit bist. Zuerst gilt es deinen Geist zu schulen und dafür denke ich, brauchen wir gute sechs Wochen."

„Sechs ?", fragte Harry leicht entsetzt.

„Natürlich Harry. Zauberer zu sein, heißt nicht, einfach nur mit dem Finger zu schnippen. Es bedeutet auch, die Arschbacken zusammen zu kneifen und zu büffeln. Und um dies zu schaffen, heißt es für heute Schluss und ab ins Bett."

Harry sah seinen Lehrer mit großen Augen an und dann auf seine Uhr. Es war wirklich schon sehr spät und morgen hieß es wieder, früh aufzustehen. Allerdings konnte sich Harry nicht verkneifen, Styls zu sagen, dass sein Geheimnis bei ihm gut aufgehoben sei. Damions Vater hob daraufhin seine Augenbrauen leicht an und grinste.

„Na das hoffe ich doch, Harry. Ich wäre zutiefst betrübt, wenn ich dich in einer unserer nächsten Stunden töten müsste."

Harry sah ihn entsetzt an und wollte etwas sagen, doch Styls sprach schnell weiter.

„War nur ein Scherz, Harry. Doch ich finde es nett von dir, mich und Ems erst einmal nicht zu verraten. Denn selbst Damion weiß noch nicht wirklich bescheid."

Harry atmete tief aus und entspannte sich wieder. Allerdings fragte er sich leise, wieso der Professor sie immer Ems nannte und was dies für ein Spitzname sei. Styls schien allerdings, zu Harrys Pech, sehr gute Ohren zu haben und sagte daher.

„Oh Harry, da liegst du falsch. Ems ist kein Spitzname, jedenfalls nicht so wie du denkst. Es sind vielmehr ihre Initialen. Sie heißt nämlich vollständiger Weise Emily Martinique Stormfire. Und daher halt E M S."

Harry sah seinen Lehrer mit großen Augen an. Dies hätte er nicht gedacht, doch dann kam ihn eine weitere Frage in den Sinn, die eigentlich in die Rubrik „_das geht dich gar nichts an_" gehört hätte. Und Harry wusste selbst nicht, wieso er seine Zunge nicht stoppte, doch er fragte Styls freiweg heraus, ob es nicht ungebührlich sei, dass zwei Lehrer was mit einander haben.

Nun war es an Professor Styls der nächsten Schritt zu tun und Harry rechnet fest damit, angeschrieen und aus dem Zimmer geworfen zu werden. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Styls begann nur zu grinsen und fragte Harry.

„Jetzt sag nur, Harry, du willst sie mir streitig machen ?"

„Nein", entfuhr es Harry entsetzt und wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Dann ist ja gut, mein Gutester. Denn ich wäre bereit für sie, wie schon früher auch, zu kämpfen."

„Wie früher ?"

„Jepp Harry, wie früher. Ich kenne Ems schon seit sie hier in Hogwarts ihren Abschluss gemacht hat. War damals noch in der Ausbildung und musste eine Art Praktikum machen. Ems kam dann immer zu mir, wenn sie von Charlie Weasley geärgert wurde."

Harry sah Styls erstaunt an und verstand im nächsten Moment auch, warum Professor Stormfire sich die Worte von Ron so zu Herzen genommen hatte. Allerdings schien Damions Vater wirklich ein Händchen für seine Gedanken zu haben. Er grinste und sagte dann zu Harry.

„Aber mach dir wegen deines Freundes keine Sorgen, Harry. Ems und Charlie sind in den letzten zwei Jahren kaum noch zu trennen gewesen. Ich glaube sogar sie verband am Schluss des siebenden Jahres noch mehr als nur Freundschaft. Jetzt aber denke ich, ist es wirklich Zeit fürs Bett. Harry... Harry?"

Mit einer gewissen Sorge sah Professor Styls im nächsten Moment den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich an. Denn Harry stand plötzlich da und rief sich seinen rechten Zeigefinger.

„Harry, was ist los ? Ist Alles in Ordnung ?"

Doch der Gryffindor konnte diese Frage nicht beantworten. Harry wusste selbst nicht, was los war. Sein Zeigefinger fühlte sich an, als wäre er in warmes Wasser getaucht und fing an im Innersten immer stärker zu kribbeln. Ja selbst eine leichtes Kratzen linderte es nicht.

Es war dann letztendlich Professor Styls, der Harrys Hand nahm und diese mit seinem Zauberstab berührte. Danach sah er Harry tief in die Augen und meinte, dass ein Zauber auf der Hand lag. Und in diesem Moment traf es Harry. DUMBLEDORE. Rasch entschuldigte er sich und machte sich danach auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

Harry hatte da so eine Ahnung, was los war. Doch um diese zu bestätigen musste er an seinen Nachttisch. Er beschleunigte daher seine Schritte noch ein wenig mehr und kam schließlich vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame an. Dort allerdings ließen ihn die Geräusche hinter dem Bild stutzen und er bewegte sich von einer auf die andere Minute vorsichtiger.

„Mut zur Wahrheit", flüsterte Harry nun und das Bild schwang zur Seite. Was er allerdings erblickte, ließ dem Gryffindor aus einem ihm nicht verständlichen Grund innerlich unwohl werden. Sein Blick fiel auf Damion und Hermine. Beide saßen sehr eng zusammen und waren lachend über ein dickes Buch gebeugt. Ja, sie schienen ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken. Und dies trotz, dass das Portrait eigentlich mal einen Tropfen Öl benötigte.

Es dauerte schließlich mehrere Sekunden, bis Hermine aufblickte und Harry zuwinkte. Dies ließ allerdings bei Harry das Fass überlaufen und er stürmte ohne beide noch mal anzuschauen in den Schlafsaal hoch.

„Was war das denn ?" Fragte Damion und sah in das fragende Gesicht des Lockenkopfes.

„Ich weiß nicht, Damion. Doch hoffentlich lag es nicht seinem Extraunterricht. Ich weiß noch, wie fertig Harry jedes Mal bei Snape gewesen war. Bitte sag mir, dass dein Dad nicht so ist, wie er."

Damion schien allerdings eine andere Vermutung zu haben. Er kannte ja schließlich seinen Vater und daher blickte er Harry nur nachdenklich hinterher...

TBC


	21. Kapitel 21

Hey Leuter´s. auch wenn die Reviewausbeute nicht die beste war, denke ich, es wird Zeit für ein neues Cap. Dieses hier ist jedoch nur von mir korrigiert, da ich vermute, dass Ginny mit ihrem Studium sehr beschäftigt ist.

Also viel Spaß und wie immer gilt, gebt´s mir.

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 21

Harry wusste, nachdem er die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal etwas zu laut zuschlug, nicht mehr so recht, was da unten mit ihm passiert war. Seamus schob vorsichtig seinen Bettvorhang zur Seite und hielt nach einem möglichen Angreifer Ausschau. Doch alles was er sah, war eben Harry, der nun leicht verstört mit dem Rücken an der Tür lehnte.

„Harry, ist alle Ok ?" Fragte der irische Junge besorgt. Doch es dauerte noch einige Moment, bis er ein leichtes Nicken als Antwort bekam.

„Na dann ab ins Bett mit dir." Hörte man im gleichen Augenblick Ron durch seinen Vorhang hindurch rufen. „Na Klasse", dachte Harry, als er merkte, dass sein nicht gerade katzenhaftes Eintreten schon zwei seiner Mitschüler geweckte hatte. Mit einem leicht entschuldigendem Gesicht rannte er rasch zu seinem Bett und zog seinen Umhang aus. Gefolgt von Schuhen und Jeans landete beides auf dem Stuhl neben dem Nachtschrank und Harry kroch unter seine Decke.

Doch auch wenn es schon spät und der Abend lang gewesen war, einzuschlafen ging nicht so leicht, wie es Harry gern gehabt hätte. Immer noch zerbrach er sich den Kopf, wie so er so blöd reagierte, als er Hermine und Damion hat lachen gesehen. Sie war seine beste Freundin und Damion, na ja, er war halt neu in der Schule und Hermine bekannt für ihre Hilfsbereitschaft. Sicherlich fachsimpelten sie gerade über die Koboldkriege und die komischen Namen derer Kämpfer. Es machte halt keinen Sinn, dass er böse auf die Beiden war.

Dann aber kam es Harry in den Sinn, dass er vielleicht nur überreagiert hatte, weil er in Eile war. Schließlich war da dieses Kribbeln im Finger gewesen und er wollte doch seine Theorie überprüfen. Kurz entschlossen schlug Harry seine Decke noch mal weg und tastete sich zum Nachttisch. Von dort holte er die hölzerne Kiste von Dumbledore und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Mal sehen, ob er recht hatte. Und richtig, etwas hatte sich verändert. Es war eines der kleinen Fächer, in welchem die Fläschchen mit den Erinnerungen steckten. Denn während die anderen weiterhin ruhig vor sich hin vegetierten, leuchtete dieses in einem matten Blau und zusätzlich schien das Glas, wenn auch geräuschlos, zu vibrieren. Dadurch kam die sich in ihm befindlich silbrigen Substanz in Wallung und wenn sie vorher so aussah, als wäre die Erinnerung abgestanden, dann sah sie jetzt so aus, als wäre sie gerade in das Fläschchen gekommen.

Harry überlegte, ob er sich gleich das von Dumbledore geerbte Denkarium nehmen sollte, doch ein „Hmm Hmm", hinter ihm ließ ihn hochschrecken.

„Du solltest bis morgen warten, Harry. Sich Erinnerungen mit Wut im Bauch, auch wenn sie völlig unbegründet ist, anzusehen, kann zu schwerwiegenden Nebenwirkungen kommen."

Panisch schreckte Harry hoch und versuchte die Kiste vor den Augen von Damion zu verstecken. An ihn hatte Harry gar nicht mehr gedacht. Natürlich musste der Braunhaarige auch irgendwann ins Bett kommen. Wie dumm konnte man eigentlich sein. Vorsichtig beäugte er den Neuankömmling

Damion schien aber nicht weiter an Harrys „Schatz" interessiert zu sein und entledigte sich lieber seiner Klamotten. Dann blickte er sich noch mal um, ob auch keiner der andern aus seinem Bett schaute und stellte sich nackt vor den Spiegel neben seinem eigenen Bett.

Harry, der ja gleich daneben schlief, war nun leicht verstört und während er die Kiste mit den Erinnerungen vorsichtig wieder in den Nachtschrank stellte, beobachtete er Damion, wie dieser in kleines Heft unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor holte und danach anfing verschieden Narben an seinem Körper abzutasten.

Harry war kurz davor, zu fragen, was dies solle. Doch dann wiederum erschien ihm dies doch zu persönlich. Damion bemerkte allerdings, dass er beobachtete wurde. Und wenn es nicht gerade Harry, der ja seine Geschichte kannte, gewesen wäre, hätte er mit Sicherheit auch abgebrochen. Doch so drehte er sich nur kurz um und lächelte.

„Kein schöner Anblick. Ich weiß. Aber in der Großen Halle waren mir zu viele Leute."

Harry klappte der Mund auf und er wusste nichts zu erwidern. Zumal er nicht einmal eine Ahnung hatte, was Damion dort machte. Es war dann schließlich der Braunhaarige, der sein Abtasten beendete und mehrere Zeilen in das Heftchen schrieb. Dann riss er plötzlich einen kleinen Teil Papier heraus und schaute zu Harry.

„Ähm Harry, könnte ich deine Eule kurz mal ausleihen ? Es wird auch nur ein hausinterner Brief. Dad braucht diese Daten hier, für die nächsten Spritzen."

Während Damion dies sagte, wanderte sein Blick von Harry zu Hedwig, die im weit geöffneten Fenster saß und leise ihren Herren bewachte. Dieser schien allerdings noch eine Weile zu brauchen, um die Frage von Damion zu verarbeiten. Doch dann nickte er leicht. Warum eigentlich nicht. Hier ging es um Hilfe und außerdem war schon Sperrstunde.

„Komm her, Hedwig", sagte Harry und hielt seinen Arm hoch. Seine treue Schneeeule kam daraufhin angeflogen und bedachte ihn mit einem erwartungsvollem Blick. Harry streichelte sanft über die schneeweißen Federn und flüsterte.

„Bring das hier bitte zu Professor Styls. Machst du das, Ja ? Und wenn du dann willst, kannst du Jagen gehen."

Hedwig schuhute leise und hielt Damion ihr rechtes Bein hin. Der Gryffindor befestigte den Zettel daran und streichelte die Eule ebenfalls. „Danke, Hedwig", sagte er erleichtert und machte sich dann daran, seinen Pyjama anzuziehen. Zehn Minuten später war wieder Ruhe im Schlafsaal eingekehrt und nun lagen auch wirklich alle Siebenklässler schlafend in ihren Betten.

Harry hatte allerdings über Damions Worte nachgedacht und beschlossen erst morgen das Denkarium zu benutzen. Jedoch fing er auch langsam an, sich über den neuen Gryffindor so seine Gedanken zu machen. Wieso war er so ruhig gewesen und hatte beim Anblick der Erinnerungen nicht gefragt, was dies sei ? Woher wusste er, was ein Denkarium war und wieso sollte man es nicht mit Wut im Bauch benutzen ? Konnte er so etwas einfach so wissen ? Hatte denn Dumbledore doch nicht einst gesagt, das diese Geräte sehr selten und teuer waren. All diese Gedanken kreisten im Kopf des Gryffindors und er verbrachte unbewusst die halbe Nacht im Schlaf damit, sich solche Fragen zu stellen. Kein Wunder also, dass Harry sich am nächsten Morgen wie gerädert fühlte.

Wwwwwwwww

Es war dann fast Neun, als Harry seine Augen öffnete und feststellen musste, dass er der letzte Gryffindor war, der dem Reich der Träume entrinnen konnte. Rasch wusch er sich und rannte dann in Richtung der Großen Halle. Schließlich galt es noch ein paar Happen zu essen. Man konnte ja schließlich nicht nüchtern in den Unterricht gehen, der heute als Erstes aus einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bestand.

Nein, ohne was im Bauch wäre Slughorns ständige Suche nach berühmten Schülern unerträglich geworden. Doch dann kam Harry noch ein ganz anderes Problem in den Sinn... Hermine. Er musste sich unbedingt bei ihr entschuldigen. Und dies war etwa, dass wahrscheinlich gar nicht so einfach war. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen, „Hermine, hört auf mit Damion über Bücher zu lachen."

Mit ein wenig mehr Zurückhaltung betrat Harry daher die Große Halle und setzte sich an seinen Platz. Ihm gegenüber hörte sofort die Person seiner letzten Gedanken auf zu kauen und bedachte ihn mit einem sorgenvollen Blick. _Sorgenvoll ?Moment mal, wieso macht sie sich Sorgen ?_ Dieser Gedanke schoss Harry durch den Kopf und so hörte er nur halb, wie Hermine ihn fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Oder, ob der Unterricht bei Professor Styls doch nicht so einfach ist.

Harry versuchte Hermines Fragen zu verstehen und schaute kurz zum Lehrertisch. Von dort nickte ihm Styls aufmunternd zu und Harry brach den Augenkontakt ab.

„Ähm, ja Hermine. Alles ist Ok. Und bitte verzeih mir wegen gestern. Ich hatte so viel im Kopf und habe nicht nachgedacht."

Irgendwie war Harry froh darüber, dass Hermine den ersten Schritt getan hatte und er nur reagieren musste. Die kleine Lüge würde schon keinem weh tun. Zumal Harry wirklich nicht wusste, was in ihn gefahren war.

Eine halbe Stunde später fanden sich schließlich alle Siebenklässler, die es ins Fach Zaubertränke geschafft hatten, im Kerker ein und sofort begrüßte sie Professor Slughorn herzlich zu ihrer ersten Stunde. Er saß hinter seinem Pult und strich sich seinen Walrossbart, während er den Blick über die Klasse schweifen ließ. Schließlich endete seine Suche bei Harry und mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Niedergeschlagenheit begann er.

„Sie alle sind nun unser Abschlussjahrgang und eigentlich sollten wir uns mit jeder Menge Tränke beschäftigen, die einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe, das Leben ein wenig leichtern machen würden. Früher wurde in der siebenden Klasse, die Kunst der Liebestränke und Haushaltsmittelchen gelehrt. Doch da wir uns nun offiziell im Krieg befinden, mussten auch wir uns, hier in Hogwarts, der Zeit anpassen und daher heißt unser Thema dieses Jahr, Gifte, Gegengifte und Alles, was man zum Heilen braucht.

Slughorn nahm dabei seinen Blick kaum von Harry und Damion, der direkt vor ihm saß. Mit Sicherheit wusste Dumbledore´s alter Freund um die Wunden der Zwei. Dann allerdings ging sein Blick auch zu Blaise Zabini und ein leicht missmutiges Stöhnen verließ seinen Mund.

Harry schaute daraufhin ebenfalls in Richtung des Slytherins und ihm fielen neue sichtbare Anzeichen für Verletzungen auf. Da der Schwarzhaarige jedoch die einzigste Schlange hier im Unterricht war, macht Professor Slughorn plötzlich etwas Ungewöhnliches. Ihm schien egal zu sein, ob es Blaise peinlich sein würde. Doch er stand mit einem Satz auf und ging auf den Jungen zu.

„Hier Mr. Zabini, nehmen sie dies und melden sie sich bei Poppy."

Der Slytherin sah den Professor mit großen Augen an und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Scheinbar hatte er gehofft, dass niemand die Veränderungen merken würde

„Keine Sorge, ich werde mich um die Sache kümmern.", fügte Slughorn noch hinzu. „Doch versprechen kann ich nicht viel."

Blaise nickte und verließ rasch dem Kerker. Harry fragte sich daraufhin, was nur mit dem Slytherin los war und woher seine Verletzungen stammten. Es konnten doch nicht immer die beiden ehemaligen Gorillas von Malfoy sein. Es ergab für den Gryffindor immer noch keinen Sinn, warum die Zwei immer auf Malfoys ehemaligen Freund herum hackten.

Nachdem die Kerkertür allerdings ins Schloss gefallen war, bat Professor Slughorn wieder um Aufmerksamkeit. Er wollte endlich mit dem Unterrichtsstoff beginnen und fordert die Klasse daher auf, die Bücher hervor zu holen. Den Rest der Zeit teilten sie die bekannten Gifte in verschieden Klassen ein und schrieben sich besondere Merkmal auf.

Und während sie dies taten beobachtete Harry vorsichtig den junge vor sich. Damion schien nämlich sehr interessiert an diesem Thema zu sein., auch wenn er öfters mal nachfragen musste. Scheinbar lag ihm das Fach nicht wirklich. Doch das konnte auch daran liegen, dass es sich hier hauptsächlich um Gift und Gegengifte aus England handelte. Kurz vor Mittag wurden sie schließlich erlöst und Slughorn wünschte ihnen einen guten Appetit.

Wwwwwww

Das Mittagessen war angenehm ruhig verlaufen und lediglich eine kleine Jagd durch die Halle, welcher Peeves mir dem Mönch von Huffelpuff veranstaltete, hatte das monotone Geräusch von sich auf Tellern bewegendem Besteck durchbrochen. Ein Grund für diese Stille war mit Sicherheit auch der nächste Unterrichtsblock. Hier war es vor allem Ron, der keinen Mucks wagte und so aussah, als sollte er vor allen Schülern und Lehrern mit dem Geist von Aragog tanzen.

Es hieß nach dem Mittagessen Zeit für Verwandlungen mit Stormy. Harry war wohl der einzigste Schüler am Tisch, der zumindest ein wenig Neugier zeigte. Dies hatte aber wohl eher mit seinem Erlebnis von gestern abend zu tun und der Frage, ob und wie Ems wohl den Unterricht auf ihre eigene Art gestalten würde.

Dementsprechend neugierig bewegte sich Harry in Richtung des Unterrichtszimmers. Es war wie eh und je das Gleiche und der Schwarzhaarige nahm direkt neben Ron Platz. Die Ernüchterung kam aber sehr schnell. Denn Professor Stormfire kam erneut in einem sehr biederem Kostüm daher, die Haare immer noch zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt. Die Hälfte der Klasse stöhnte leise und hoffte, dass der Unterricht wenigstens schnell vorüber ging. Aber das konnte man eigentlich auch gleich wieder vergessen.

Stormy betrat also den Klassenraum und ging schnurstracks zum Lehrerpult. Dort legte sie ihre Tasche ab und drehte sich zur Klasse. Ihre Augen wanderten suchend durch die Bankreihen und verharrten schließlich auf Ron, der immer kleiner wurde. Harry hatte schon fast ein wenig Mitleid mit seinem besten Freund. Doch dann horchte er auf.

„Nun Siebenklässler, ich hoffe doch das Essen hat geschmeckt und sie wollen sich jetzt voller Tatendrang an den vor uns liegenden Stoff stürzen. Bevor es allerdings soweit ist, wollte ich Mr. Weasley nach vorne bitten."

Ron sah entsetzt auf und blickte kreideweiß zum Lehrerpult vor. Alle Augenpaare ruhten nun auf ihm und Harry fragte sich, was Professor Stormfire vor hatte. Sie tippte nämlich ungeduldig auf das hölzerne Pult unter ihren Händen und wartete darauf, das Ron zu ihr kam.

„Kommen sie ruhig, Mr. Weasley. Ich beiße nicht. Oder wenigstens nicht sehr toll."

Ron stockte in seinen Bewegungen und sah unsicher in den Raum. Stormy hatte plötzlich etwas Hungrig-Animalisches im Blick.

„Na kommen sie schon, Mr. Weasley. Oder sich sie wieder steif, wie gestern morgen. Wenn ja, dann kennt da Madame Pomfrey ein sehr gutes Mittelchen."

Harry begann laut zu husten. Junge hatte er sich plötzlich verschluckt, als die Worte von Ems an seine Ohren drangen. Und da war er nicht der einzigste Junge im Raum. So gut wie jeder Schüler im Raum schien plötzlich eine Entscheidung zwischen Rotwerden und Loslachen treffen zu müssen. Einzig Ron hatte keine Wahl, er schien sämtliches Blut in seine Gesichtsadern fließen zu lassen und Ems schien dies sehr vergnüglich zu stimmen.

Schließlich war er aber am Lehrerpult angekommen und Professor Stormfire musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Dann erhob sie ihren Zauberstab und zeigte in Richtung Klasse.

„So, genug gelacht. Ich denke unser lieber Mr. Weasley hat seine Lektion über zu lautes Reden gelernt und wird in Zukunft jedwede negativen Worte über das Aussehen der weiblichen Bewohner Hogwarts für sich behalten. Und wenn nicht, ..." – sie wandte sich nun direkt an Harrys besten Freund- „... kannst du Charlie fragen, was passiert, wenn man mich reizt."

Dabei setzte sie ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf, welches aber auch sehr gefährlich anmutete. Dann bat sie Ron an die Tafel und er musste seinen Aufsatz vortragen. Glücklicherweise spornte die Liebe zu Parvati ungemein an und somit waren Harry und Hermine sehr erstaunt, wie gut der Rotschopf seinen Job erledigt hatte. Es gab fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, obwohl es ja eigentlich eine Strafarbeit gewesen war. Ron sah die Professorin mit großen Augen an und wollte gerade zurück zu seinem Platz, da stoppte ihn Stormy noch mal kurz.

„Ach Mr. Weasley, wenn sie schon mal vorn sind, dann können sie mir gleich noch behilflich sein. Unser Thema für die nächsten Stunden lautet ja Verwandlungen von lebenden Wesen und da wollte ich ihnen und ihren Mitschülern doch gleich mal zeigen, was es damit so auf sich hat."

Ron sah unsicher in die Klasse, während diese eher schadenfroh zurückblickte. Harry fragte sich jedoch, was nun kommen könnte. Dabei fielen ihm die Worte von Styls wieder ein und wie er meint, Ems solle doch sie selbst sein. Nun, so dachte Harry plötzlich, ein Dutt war bestimmt nicht nach Charlies Geschmack gewesen und er hatte recht. Denn während Stormy erklärte, was man bei der Verwandlung von Haaren beachten musste, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf sich und eine Sekunde später fielen ihre blonden Haare, elegant und seidengleich in Wellen über ihren Rücken. Danach war das Gesicht dran und hier schien es so, als hätte Professor Stormfire einen ähnlichen Geschmack wie Tonks. Die Augenbrauen wurden schmaler, leicht rötlich und der Mund knallrot. Ein richtiger Kussmund überlegte Harry und schüttelte sogleich den Gedanken wieder ab. Das war nun völlig unpassend.

Nun galt es, die Kleiderordnung wieder ein wenig zu verändern und hier überraschte die Lehrerin alle auf ein Neues. Sie sah Ron, der nun leicht wie in Trance da stand, an und bat ihn seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„So Mr. Weasley, ich denke, da sie sich gestern am lautesten über mein Outfit beschwert haben. Sollte es nun auch an ihnen liegen, mich für das Schuljahr einzukleiden."

Die ganze Klasse stöhnte auf und einige der Jungs begannen, da sie merkten, dass Ron es wirklich tun sollte, ihrem Kumpel die lustigsten Verschläge zu machen. Bevor der Rothaarige jedoch beginnen konnte, hob Professor Stormfire ihre Hand.

„Noch einen Tipp gebe ich ihnen, Mr. Weasley. Übertreiben sie es nicht, sonst ziehe ich sie auch neu an. Und glauben sie mir, sie stehen dann in einem Kostüm da, welches eigentlich nur für die Augen von Ms. Patil bestimmt sein dürfte."

Harry schluckte und bemerkte, wie kleine Schweißperlen auf Rons Stirn entstanden. Dann ging sein Blick kurz zu Parvati und schließlich zu Hermine. Der Lockenkopf schien aber alles andere als froh über das Verhalten ihrer Lehrerin zu sein. Harry konnte dies jedoch nicht nachvollziehen. Er schaute daher zur Tafel vor und beobachtete Ron, wie dieser unter Himmelsängsten anfing das biedere Kostüm von Professor Stormfire zu verändern. Zuerst wurde die Bluse etwas weiter und die Kostümjacke veränderte sich zu einer Weste. Dann verkürzte sich der Rock ein wenig und aus dem Grau wurde ein verwaschenes Blau.

Ron schien immer mehr zu schwitzen und Professor Stormfire begann zu lachen. Sie betrachtete sich kurz von oben bis unten und meinte dann in Richtung der Klasse gewandt.

„Also meine Herrschaften, und hier besonders die Damen, wenn ich das hier so sehe, wende ich mich mit einer Bitte an sie. Wenn das nächste Hogsmeadewochenende ansteht, dann nehmen sie sich bitte dieses armen Kerlchens da drüben an. Zeigen sie ihm die neuste Mode oder geben sie ihm die Teenwitch zum Lesen. Oder ihr, Jungs, teilt euren Playwizard mit ihm. Denn das hier tut doch schon sehr weh."

Im nächsten Moment richtetet Stormy ihren Stab auf sich und mit einem gekonnten Schwung verwandelten sich die Sachen von neuem. Harry klappte der Mund auf und nun verstand er auch, warum Charlie mit Ems früher mal zusammen war. Denn Professor Stormfire trug plötzlich ein hautenges Lederkostüm, bestehend aus bestem grünbraun geflammtem Drachenleder, und hohe Stiefel. Allerdings war dies nicht zu vergleichen mit diesen Sachen aus dem Magazin, welches Dudley mal unter seinem Bett versteckt hatte. Nein, es sah eher elegant und teuer aus. Und der lange Ledermantel mit seinen silbernen Schnallen, der sich jedoch fast wie ein Stoffumhang bewegte rundete die Sache ab.

Die Jungen begannen zu pfeifen und Ron nutzte dies, um schnellstmöglich an seinen Platz zu kommen. Dort klopfte ihm Harry lachend auf die Schulter und meinte, er sei nun erlöst. Den Rest des Tages würde man eh nur noch über Professor Stormfire reden. Doch es waren nicht nur die Jungen die begeistert schienen. Nein, auch ein paar Mädchen schien zu gefallen, was sie sahen und belagerten die junge Lehrerin plötzlich mit jeder Menge Bitten, ihnen zu zeigen, wie man seine Sachen so verwandelt.

Stormy gab daraufhin einige Tipps und das Versprechen noch mehr Geheimnisse zu verraten. Sie wurde daraufhin sofort um hundert Prozent beliebter bei den Mädchen und konnte nur mit Mühe die Klasse wieder zum Unterricht begehren.

Dieser war dann auch sehr schnell vorbei und der Klassenraum leerte sich. Harry wollte gerade ebenfalls gehen. Doch da erklang Ems Stimme.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley sie beide bleiben bitte noch kurz zurück. Professor Styls wird gleich hier sein, um mit ihnen was zu bereden."

Harry sah unsicher zuerst zu Ron, der jedoch auch keine Ahnung hatte, und dann zu Hermine. Der Lockenkopf schien aber nicht minder verwirrt und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Harry meinte daraufhin, dass es nicht so schlimm sein könnte und bat Hermine, ihm einem Platz in der Bibliothek frei zu halten. Sie hatten schließlich jetzt zwei Stunden frei und da konnte man ja ein wenig lesen. Es galt ja eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Fünf Minuten später traf dann auch Professor Styls ein. Und während er Stormy, als Ron wegschaute, eine kleinen Kuss zuwarf, lächelte er Harry nur wissend an. Danach verschwand die Professorin und so blieben nur noch sie drei im Raum. Styls bat sie, Platz zu nehmen und begann mit seinem Anliegen.

„Nun Mr. Weasley, Harry, ich habe euch gebeten hier zu bleiben, weil ich ein kleines Problem habe. Ich bin halt nicht sehr erfahren mit den Aufgaben eines Hauslehrers und daher wollte ich euch fragen, ob ihr eine Lösung für das Problem der Quidditchhausmannschaft kennt."

Harry und Ron sahen ihren Hauslehrer mit großen Augen an und wussten nicht so recht, was Styls meinte. Gut, Harry war Kapitän und wenn man es richtig sah, brauchten sie auch nicht wirklich neue Spieler. Deshalb war Harry auch ein wenig verwirrt darüber, dass Styls in der Mannschaft ein Problem sah.

„Harry, was ich eigentlich sagen will ist, dass ich mir überlegt habe, dass es für dich vielleicht ein wenig stressig werden könnte, wenn du das Team anfü..."

„Sie wollen mich absetzen ?", rief Harry überrascht und sah Styls mit einer Mischung aus aufkommender Panik und Unverständnis an. Dieser hob daraufhin abwehrend seine Hände und verbesserte sich rasch.

„Nein, nein Harry, das will ich nicht. Ich weiß doch, was dir das Spielen bedeutet. Albus und auch Minerva haben es mir ganz oft erzählt. Nein, was ich meine ist, dass du vielleicht die Arbeit des Kapitäns mit jemanden teilen solltest. Ich habe gehört, dass sie, Mr. Weasley, auch ein sehr interessierter Spieler, aber vor allem ein Stratege sind."

Beim letzten Satz sah der braunhaarige Professor in Richtung Ron und dieser schien nicht ganz genau zu wissen, was er mit seinem immer roter werdendem Gesicht sagen soll. Harry allerdings dachte angestrengt darüber nach, was Styls gerade gesagt hatte. Vielleicht hatte der Professor ja recht. Er hatte eine wichtigere Aufgabe als Quidditch. Deshalb schaute er im nächsten Moment seinem Freund direkt ins Gesicht und sagte,

„Ron, Professor Styls hat Recht. Ich muss mich um andere Dinge kümmern, wichtigere Dinge. Du weißt was ich meine."

Harry vermied das Wort Horkrux zu verwenden. Er wollte nicht, dass Ron wusste, dass Styls schon wusste, wonach sie suchten. Wie hätte er seinem Freund erklären sollen, dass der Professor schon nach nur einer Stunde bei ihm, Harry´s Geheimnis kannte. Wie sollte er Ron erklären, dass er wieder einmal seinen Geist nicht verschließen konnte. Auch deshalb drängte er Ron zu einer schnellen Entscheidung, die dann auch in einem leicht ungläubigem „JA" kam.

„Ich sehe, ihr habt verstanden", sagte Styls und blickte zwischen seinen beiden Schülern hin und her. „Doch Harry, denke nicht, dass ich dich so einfach absetzen werde. Ich dachte eher daran, dass Ron vielleicht als Trainer fungiert, die Entscheidung letztendlich aber bei dir bleibt."

„Damit kann ich leben." Sagte Ron ohne weiter nachzudenken und grinste Harry an. „Ich bin eh nicht so gut im Leute zusammenscheißen. Mir reicht es, wenn ich meine Taktiken ausprobieren kann und Slytherin der Arsch aufgerissen wird."

Im nächsten Moment wurde Harry Freund aber auch schon rot. Denn da sein Mund mal wieder schneller war, und als Professor Styls auch noch seine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte, war dem Gryffindor doch tatsächlich entfallen, das Styls a.) als Lehrer vor ihnen stand und b.) früher selbst im Hause Slytherin gewesen war.

Harry konnte über Rons Feingefühl nur schmunzeln und auch Stephano Styls schien dies so zu sehen und stimmte mit ins Lachen ein. Er meinte, dass die Zwei sich noch mal in Ruhe zusammensetzten sollten und danach auch die Mannschaft um ihre Meinung bitten. Von seiner Seite aus sei aber alles geklärt und somit wäre das Gespräch eigentlich zu Ende. Dann aber fragte er Harry noch nach seinem Finger und der Gryffindor erinnerte sich plötzlich, dass er noch was vor hatte. Schnell ging er in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Doch auf dem halben Weg stoppte er. Was ist, wenn die Erinnerung mehr Zeit brauchte ? Er würde zu spät zum Unterricht kommen. Und was war mit Hermine ? Sie wartete mit Sicherheit in der Bibliothek.

Nein, dachte Harry. Das Denkarium konnte noch warten. Zumindest bis heute Abend. Dann würde sich Harry einen ruhigen Platz suchen und vielleicht wieder etwas Neues über Tom Riddle erfahren. Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf kehrte der Gryffindor um und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

TBC


	22. Kapitel 22

Hey Leuter´s,

es kommt mal wieder was neues von mir. Cap 22 ist da und mit ihm auch eine Bitte meinerseits. Es geht dabei um das Betalesen meiner Geschichte. Ginny, die bisher einen sehr guten Job gemacht hat und ich ihr auch ungeheuer dankbar dafür bin, hat mit ihrem Studium alle Hände voll zu tun. Daher frage ich in die Weiten der FF- Leser, ob nicht einer sich in der Lage fühlt, den Job zu übernehmen. Bezahlen kann ich nichts ( grins ), außer der Preview der neusten Caps, bevor sie gepostet werden.

Wer Interesse hat, gibt mir Bescheid. Bis dahin gilt aber weiter, viel Spaß beim Lesen und sagt mir eure Meinung.

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 22

Harry kam nur kurz hinter Ron in der Bibliothek an und setzte sich rasch zu Hermine an deren Tisch. Sein Freund allerdings, sagte nur kurz Tschau und suchte dann nach Parvati, die einen Platz weiter hinten im Tempel des Wissens bevorzugte. Harry fragte sich insgeheim, ob dies nur zum Lernen war. Oder aber, um den Blicken von Madame Price zu entfliehen. Die sah es nämlich gar nicht gern, wenn man zwischen ihren heiligen Büchern rumknutschte.

„Hey Hermine", sagte Harry leise und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sacken.

„Hey Harry", erwiderte der Lockenkopf, doch sein Gesicht verriet ganz deutlich, dass sie genau wissen wollte, was Professor Styls noch von ihnen gewollt hat. Harry erzählte es ihr lieber und Hermine meinte plötzlich, dass der Professor völlig recht habe. Harry musste wirklich mehr lernen. Und mit einem Wink deutete sie auf einen Stapel Bücher, gleich rechts neben dem Schwarzhaarigen. Harry betrachtete die ziemlich alt aussehenden Werke und sah dann fragend zu Hermine zurück.

„Was ist das?"

Hermine schmunzelte leicht und antwortete dann mit geheimnisvoller Stimme.

„Das Harry, sind so gut wie alle Bücher, die ich über das Thema stablose Magie gefunden habe. Du hast doch nicht etwa vergessen, dass wir uns damit mal beschäftigen wollten."

Harry sah seine beste Freundin mit großen Augen an und nickte dann leicht überrascht. Hatte sie gerade „wir" gesagt. Wieso machte sich Hermine so nur solche Mühe. Die Bücher hätte er doch auch suchen können. Aber andererseits, so kam es im plötzlich in den Sinn, Hermine kannte sich in der Bibliothek viel besser aus als er. Und irgendwie war Harry im nächsten Moment sehr dankbar, dass er Hermine als Freundin hatte.

Sie saßen schließlich noch eine Weile zusammen in der Bibliothek und Harry stöberte ein wenig in den Büchern aus der verbotenen Abteilung. So recht konzentrieren konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige aber nicht, da ihn seine Gedanken immer wieder zu seinem Vorhaben für heute abend brachten und er es gar nicht abwarten konnte, weiter Informationen über Voldemord zu erfahren. Aus diesem Grunde verging der letzte Unterricht des Tages, auch ziemlich langsam und Harry war heilfroh, als die Schulglocke erklang.

Es war dann schließlich fast acht Uhr und die letzten Schüler hatten die Große Halle nach dem Abendessen verlassen. Harry stand im Korridor und überlegte, wo er sich in Ruhe zurück ziehen konnte. Die Bibliothek schied aus, da Hermine und Ginny dort noch lernen wollten. Ebenso der Gemeinschaftsraum. In ihm würden um diese Zeit wohl die meisten Gryffindors sein. Blieb also nur die Wahl zwischen dem Astronomieturm und einem der leeren Klassenzimmer.

Die Entscheidung für den Turm wurde Harry allerdings durch Ron abgenommen. Der Rotschopf schnappte sich nämlich in dem Moment, wo Harry den ersten Schritt dorthin gesetzt hatte, Parvati und faselte etwas, vom Sterne gucken. Damit fiel diese Möglichkeit flach und Harry entschied für das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen. Dieses lag zwar in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms und auch in der Nähe der Lehrerquartiere. Aber daher vermied es Filch auch dort zu oft nachzuschauen und Harry brauchte nicht all zu viele Gedanken auf den alten, miesepetrigen Hausmeister verschwenden.

Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer kam dem Schwarzhaarigen aber auch noch ein anderer Raum in den Sinn. Es war der Raum der Wünsche und wenn er schon mal dort hin ging, dann konnte er vielleicht auch gleich den Halbblutprinzen holen. Gedacht, getan und mit schnellen Schritten machte sich Harry auf den Weg zum wahrscheinlich sonderbarsten Raum in Hogwarts.

Die Tür zum Raum erschien sehr schnell. Harry hatte sich gar nicht die Mühe gemacht an einen Raum für das Verstecken von geheimen Sachen zu denken. So wie er es das letzte Mal getan hatte. Nein, heute dachte er direkt an den Halbblutprinzen und fand sich nur weinige Sekunden später in genau jenem kathedralengroßen Raum wieder, den Harry im letzten Schuljahr schon gefunden hatte.

Der Raum war einfach perfekt. Harry suchte schnell das Buch, welches ihm letztes Jahr nicht nur Gutes beschert hatte und ließ sich dann auch einem großen Sofa, gleich neben der Tür nieder. Er zog das Denkarium aus seinem Umhang und auch das kleine Fläschchen mit der silbrigen Substanz, die mal eine Erinnerung eines Menschen war.

„Na denn", dachte Harry und schüttete die Phiole aus. Und sofort, als er sah, wie die Substanz anfing herum zu wirbeln, kamen Harry eine Menge Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Am stärksten war wohl diese, in der Dumbledore das erste Mal mit ihm zusammen das Denkarium betreten hatte. Sie beide waren damals im Haus der Gaunts gewesen und Harry hatte die ersten Bilder von Voldemords Vorfahren gesehen.

Doch was würde er heute erfahren ? Mit dieser Frage im Kopf vergewisserte sich der Gryffindor, dass er auch wirklich allein war und beugte dann seinen Kopf immer weiter in Richtung der steinernen Schale. Daraufhin verschwand der silbrige Nebel nach und nach und es wurde ein kleiner Raum im Becken sichtbar. Dann kam es Harry wieder so vor, als würde er kopfüber in das Becken fallen und eine Sekunde später spürte er auch schon den Boden unter seinen Füßen.

Rasch sah Harry sich um und trat einige Schritte von der hölzernen Tür, vor der er gelandet war, weg. Gut, er wusste, dass es sich umeine Erinnerung handelte und er eigentlich kein fester Bestandteil dieser war. Doch es war vielmehr ein Reflex, dass er es tat. Wieder sich ein wenig sicherer fühlend, begann Harry seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern zu lassen. Irgendwas schien ihm vertraut zu sein. Doch was war es ? Das Bett ? Der Tisch ? Nein, durchzuckte es Harry. Es war der ganze Raum. Er war schon einmal hier gewesen und zwar in seinem dritten Schuljahr. Es war das Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel, in dem ihn Fudge nach Sirius Flucht untergebracht hatte.

Bevor der Gryffindor sich aber weiter erinnern konnte, durchfuhr ein Geräusch den Raum. Harry schnellte herum und bemerkte zum ersten Mal den Mann in der Ecke mit dem Waschbecken. Er stand mit beiden Händen auf dem Waschtisch abgestützt da und übergab sich.

Wer mochte dies sein ? Harry versuchte etwas genaueres zu erkennen. Doch alles was er sah, war der schwarze Zaubererumhang. Harry ging daher einige Schritte auf den Fremden zu und schreckte im nächsten Moment zurück. Denn der Mann hatte sich aufgerichtet und sein Gesicht zeigte sich verzerrt im leicht blinden Spiegel. Es war ... Severus Snape.

Wut stieg in Sekundenschnelle in Harry auf und er wollte zu seinem Zauberstab greifen. Doch dieser war nicht in seiner Tasche. Nein, er lag noch im Raum der Wünsche und wenn man es sich recht überlegte, konnte Harry auch nicht wirklich was damit anfangen. Er war ja schließlich in einer Erinnerung. Eine, aus der er so schnell wie möglich wieder raus musst. Denn das letzte was er wollte, war etwas aus dem Leben eines Mörders zu wissen. Snape war tot und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Doch als Harry versuchte sich auf das Rückkehren in die Realität zu konzentrieren, passierten zwei Dinge. Zum einen konnte er sich einfach nicht aus der Erinnerung lösen und dann hörte er einen Namen, der seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sein Kopf schnell zurück zu Snape und er starrte ihn fassungslos an.

Der Verräter, er war in dieser Erinnerung vielleicht fünfundzwanzig oder sechsundzwanzig Jahre alt, stand schwitzend und zitternd da und sein öliges Haar hing ihm strähnig ins Gesicht. Doch das Erschreckendste, so stellte Harry es jetzt fest, waren die Augen von Snape. Sie waren voller Entsetzen und Panik und mit erstickender Stimme sagte er.

„Bei Merlin, Lily was habe ich getan."

Harry stand erstarrt da und die Welt um ihn schien sich wie wild zu drehen. Was war hier plötzlich los ? Harry begann panisch nachzudenken und hörte die Worte von Snape nur noch durch einen Schleier. Der ehemalige Slytherin und Todesser ging nun aufgeregt im Raum umher und versuchte immer wieder Auswege für seine Misere zu finden. Schließlich sagte er laut „Dumbledore" und sein Gesicht, sah so aus, als würde sich ein wenig Hoffnung darin wiederspiegeln.

Im nächsten Augenblick, Harry konnte wieder einigermaßen klar denken, begann sich der Raum um ihn herum zu verändern. Die Wände wurden heller und es kamen einige Fenster hinzu. Dann entfachte sich ein Kamin und Harry erkannte einen Moment später Dumbledore´s Büro.

Der Direktor, in dieser Erinnerung auch einige Jahre jünger, saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und studierte seine Unterlagen, als Snape klopfte. „Herein", sagte die ruhige Stimme des alten Mannes und die Tür wurde geöffnet.

„Ah Severus, mein Junge, es ist schön dich mal wieder zu sehen."

„Danke Professor", sagte Snape hastig und sah sich unsicher im Raum um.

„Sag, was kann ich für dich tun. Ich dachte, wir wollten uns erst nächste Woche treffen."

„Ich... ich weiß Professor. Doch... doch..." Es sah fast so aus, als würde Snape gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. „ Oh Professor, ich habe was fürchterliches getan. Es ist... ist Lily.."

Snape brach zusammen und Dumbledore legte seine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter des jungen Mannes.

„Oh ja Lilly Evans. Ich erinnere mich. Euch verband etwas ganz Besonderes."

„Etwas Besonderes ?", schluchzte Snape leicht abwesend und verzweifelt. „Professor, ich habe sie geliebt. Geliebt bis sie Potters arrogantem Getue erlegen ist."

„Ach ja die Liebe", sagte Dumbledore und Harrys Augen wurden immer größer. „Aber weißt du Severus, ich glaube Lilly hat dich auch irgendwie geliebt. Doch die Wege, die Liebe geht manchmal komische Wege und sie scheint mit James glücklich zu sein."

„Doch wie lange noch Professor ?", Snape bedeckte nun seine Augen, „ich... ich habe sie verraten."

Auf diese Aussage hin verdunkelten sich die Augen des Direktors und er fragte Snape, was er getan hat. Der Slytherin begann darauf zu zittern und undeutliche Worte zu stammeln. Dumbledore schien daraufhin noch besorgter zu werden und fragte Snape, ob er sich die Informationen holen dürfte. Snape nickte und sah den Direktor direkt an. Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich der alte Zauberer konzentrierte und im nächsten Moment veränderte sich der Raum aufs Neue.

Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete, befand er sich im Eberkopf wieder. Er erkannte das schmuddelige Pub sofort wieder. Denn genau hier hatten sich Harry und seine Freunde damals getroffen, um die DA ins Leben zu rufen. Doch heute ging es um was anderes und deshalb sah sich Harry erst einmal um.

Er fand schließlich Snape, wie er kurz davor war, eine kleine Tür am Ende des Ganges zu den Gästezimmern zu erreichen und vernahm plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die eindeutig ehemaligen Slytherin gehörte. Er sprach sich selbst Mut zu und wie wichtig es für ihn war, die Stelle des Zaubertranklehrers zu bekommen. Doch dann verstummte die Stimme wieder und Harry hörte durch eine der Türen, die Stimme von Sybille Trelawny und wie sie Dumbledore die Zukunft prophezeite. Er sah, wie Snape sich ganz nah an die Tür drückte und wie im nächsten Moment der Wirt des Eberkopfes hinter dem ehemaligen Slytherin erschien.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell und mit einer Menge Krach wurde Snape von der Tür weggerissen. Das Nächste was Harry sah war, das Snape aus dem Pub lief und direkt in die Arme eines Mannes, den Harry wohl genauso hasste, wie Snape selbst. Es war Lucius Malfoy.

Der Todesser sah seinen alten Mitschüler mit freudigem Blick an und seine ölige Stimme sprach Snape auch sofort an.

„Oh Severus, welch Freude dich zu sehen. Ich habe gehört, du willst dich auch dem dunklen Lord anschließen."

Snape zuckte kurz zusammen und Harry verspürte plötzlich so etwas wie Angst und Abneigung, die er selbst immer gegenüber Voldemord hatte. Dann aber sah er wie Malfoy Snape direkt in die Augen sah und plötzlich ein gehässiges Grinsen seinen Mund umspielte.

„Nun sag schon Severus. Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

Und in diesem Moment, so spürte es Harry regelrecht, machte Snape den wohl größten Fehler seines Lebens. Er erwähnte die Prophezeiung und Malfoy drängte ihn daraufhin mitzukommen.

Erneut änderte sich an diesem Abend der Ort der Erinnerung und Harry stand plötzlich umringt von zahlreichen Todessern in Voldemords Versteck. Sie alle verbeugten sich und küssten demütig den Umhang ihres Herren, bevor sie anfingen ihre Taten zu berichten. Doch es schien Voldemord nicht zu gefallen, was er hörte. Zu viele seiner Anhänger waren in den letzten Worten durch Männer wie Mad Eye Moody oder Harrys Vater verhaftet worden und somit verteilte der dunkle Lord eher Flüche als Lobgesänge.

Aus diesem Grunde schien es für Lucius Malfoy bessern zu sein, die Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Neuling zu lenken und er brachte Severus Namen ins Spiel. Malfoy flüsterte Voldemord zu, dass sein Freund Informationen habe und bevor sich Snape versah, hatte ihn der dunkle Lord auch schon mit dem Leglimenszauber belegt und holte sich Informationen, die er wollte.

Harry wusste in diesem Moment, wie Voldemord von der Prophezeiung erfahren hatte. Doch sehr viel besser fühlte er sich nicht. Er wollte schließlich Snape für seine Taten hassen. Er hatte Dumbledore getötet. Er hatte ihn mit dem Todesfluch vom Turm gestürzt. Und so begannen Tränen aus Harrys Augen zu laufen und seine Beine wurden schwach. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass er zurück in Dumbledore´s Büro war und Snape dem Direktor gerade zeigte, welche „Belohnung" Voldemord im für die Informationen gegeben hatte. Es war das dunkle Mal, welches auf Snapes Unterarm leuchtet und den beißenden Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch verströmte.

Es war dann schließlich der Direktor, der Snape versuchte zu beruhigen und meinte, sie würden eine Lösung finden. Snape sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an sagte.

„Danke Professor. Ich wusste, sie können mir helfen. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn Lilly etwas passiert. Sie hat zwar Potter gewählt. Doch vielleicht wäre dieses Baby unter ihrem Herzen ja auch meines gewesen."

Dumbledore lächelte Severus gütig an und kurz darauf sprachen sie darüber, ob man das Vertrauen von Voldemord gegenüber dem ehemaligen Slytherin nicht ein wenig ausnützen könnte. Und somit war der Grundstein für eine über siebzehn Jahre dauernde Spionagegeschichte gelegt. Als Harry dies verstand, begann sich der Raum um ihn herum wieder zu verändern und er landete auf dem Sofa im Raum der Wünsche.

Allerdings weinte der Gryffindor immer noch. Teils aus Verzweiflung über das Gesehene, doch hauptsächlich aus Wut über sein Schicksal. Harry wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben, dass Snape nach all dem, was Dumbledore für ihn getan hatte, er den Direktor so kalt ermorden konnte. Und mit dem Denkarium in der Hand und seinen Zauberstab nun wieder fest umfasst, nickte Harry auf dem Sofa im Raum der Wünsche ein.

* * *

Es war kurz vor Beginn der Ausgangssperre, als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum noch mal betrat. Sie konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Und dies trotz dass sie in den letzten drei Stunden ihre gesamten Hausaufgaben für den Rest der Woche fertig gestellt hatte. Die Gryffindor sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um und erblickte Ron, der mit Parvati auf den Armen, durch das Portrait kletterte.

„Was ist mit ihr ?" Fragt Hermine mit leicht besorgter Stimme. Doch Ron grinste nur und meinte, dass Parvati nur müde sei. War halt einlanger Abend. Hermine rollte natürlich mit den Augen und warf dem Rothaarigen einen leicht genervten Blick zu. Denn dieser konnte es einfach nicht lassen, zu verraten, dass sie beide sehr schnell in ihrer Beziehung voran kamen. Dann aber schoss ihr Harry wieder in den Sinn und sie fragte Ron, ob er wüsste, wo ihr beider Freund war. Der Rotschopf hatte aber keine Ahnung, fragte Hermine jedoch, ob er die Karte der Rumtreiber holen soll. Harry hatte es den Zwei angeboten, die Karte im Notfall zu benutzen.

Hermine überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Sie versprach Ron im Gegenzug, Parvati ins Bett zu bringen. Jungen konnten schließlich die Schlafräume der Mädchen nicht ohne Begleitung eines Erwachsenen betreten. Ron nahm das Angebot an und rannte in Richtung des Jungenschlafsaals.

Fünf Minuten später trafen sich beide wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und Hermine machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry. Sie lief die Gänge entlang und nutzte das geheime Wissen der Karte um Filch und anderen Gefahren aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als Hermine dann schließlich vor dem Raum der Wünsche ankam, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und trat ein. Beim Anblick, welcher ihr sich bot, konnte sie aber nicht anders und musste lächeln. Harry lag auf dem Sofa, das Denkarium umklammert und sein Körper stark zusammengerollt. Scheinbar fror der Gryffindor leicht, war aber zu faul, sich eine Decke zu holen.

Hermine verhaarte noch einen Moment in der Tür und ging dann leise und vorsichtig zum schlafenden rüber. „Harry", sagte sie und versuchte den Jungen mit sanftem Rütteln zu wecken. Allerdings dauerte es gute drei Versuche, bis Harry die Augen öffnete und Hermine mit verschlafenen Augen anblinzelte.

„Her... Hermine bist du das ?" Fragte er überrascht und rieb sich die Augen. Der Lockenkopf lachte.

„Natürlich Harry. Oder glaubst du Mc Gonnagal würde dich so freundlich aus dem Schlaf holen. Was hast du dir überhaupt gedacht?"

Im nächsten Moment fiel ihr Blick auf das Denkarium und sie fragte Harry aufgeregt, wo er dies her habe. Dann wanderten ihr Augen durch den Raum und wurden immer größer.

„Harry, weißt du, was das ist ? Wo hast du es gefunden ? Hier ? Aber dann gehört es dir nicht. Du musste es zurück lassen."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Harry es schaffte seiner Freundin das Wort abzunehmen. Doch als er es schließlich auf die Reihe kriegte, erklärte er ihr schnell, dass alles rechtens sei und dass das Denkarium ihm gehörte. Allerdings verschwieg er die Erkenntnisse der letzten Stunden. Harry wusste selbst noch nicht einmal, ob es so richtig verkraftet hatte.

Als die Sache dann schließlich geklärt war, kam bei Hermine jedoch der Vertrauensschüler wieder durch und sie drängte den Gryffindor endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Harry bekam die Karte des Rumtreibers und wusste nun auch, wie Hermine ihn gefunden hatte. Sie schlichen beide vorsichtig zurück zum Gryffindorturm und dann ins Bett. Denn Harry war wirklich todmüde und der Tag war auch wirklich sehr aufregend gewesen. Eines bemerkten die beiden Gryffindors aber nicht. Und zwar handelte es sich dabei um eine dunkel gekleidete Person, die nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, hinter einer Rüstung stand. Und genau diese geheimnisvolle Person, schlich sich, kaum dass Harry und Hermine außer Sicht waren, in den noch nicht verschwundenen Raum der Wünsche...


	23. Kapitel 23

Hey Leuter´s,

hier kommt mal wieder was von mir und ich hoffe doch es macht euch Spaß ein wenig weiter zu lesen. Ich bin auch nicht mehr allein und habe einen neuen Betaleser gefunden, der mir richtigerweise auf die Finger klopft.

Dies bedeutet aber auch, ihr müsst nun wieder ein wenig mehr Lobesgesänge anstimmen, denn es muss ja für Zwei reichen.

So, dann viel Spaß beim Lesen und wie immer gilt, ich will eure Meinung hören.

Tschau Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 23

Es war ein kühler Luftzug, der durch den Schlafsaal fegte und Harry aus seinem Schlaf holte. Eigentlich wollte der Schwarzhaarige ja auch noch viel lieber liegen bleiben, doch der Krach, den Ron und die anderen Gryffindores veranstalteten, war einfach zu laut.

Somit stand der Junge, der lebt auf und ging ins Bad. Harry brauchte nach letzter Nacht wirklich eine heiße Dusche, um munter zu werden. Zu viel hatte er gestern erfahren, dass es zu verdauen gab und somit war er auch richtig froh, dass das Wochenende anstand. Als Harry wieder aus dem Bad kam, war der Schlafsaal leer. Oder zumindest glaubte es der Schwarzhaarige. Denn die einzige Person, die sich noch im Raum befand, konnte man nicht sofort sehen. Es war Damion, der an einem der kleinen Fenster stand und leicht bedrückt auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts herab schaute.

Harry trat leise an den Jungen heran und versuchte herauszubekommen, was die Aufmerksamkeit seines Mitschülers so fesselte. Er folgte dem Blick des Braunhaarigen und erkannte zuerst die hohen Ringe des Quidditchfeldes. Dann wanderten seine Augen hinüber zum See und verweilten da.

„Er ist wunderschön, nicht wahr Harry?" Sagte Damion ohne sich umzudrehen. Harry fragte sich, woher er wusste, dass er es war, doch Damion lächelte plötzlich. „Die Scheiben sind am Morgen wie ein Spiegel."

Harry stutzte. Woher wusste Damion, was er gedacht hatte. War er, wie sein Vater, vielleicht auch ein Legliment? Bevor der Schwarzhaarige sich jedoch weitere Fragen stellen konnte, drehte sich Damion um und Harry konnte nun eindeutig Wehmut in seinen Augen erkennen. Doch wo kam sie her? Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er eben gesehen oder gehört hatte und fragte dann vorsichtig. „Sag mal Damion, spielst du Quidditch?"

Harry wusste zwar, dass sein Team komplett war, doch vielleicht konnte man ja in Damion einen Ersatzspieler gewinnen. Daher sah er Damion neugierig an und der Braunhaarige schien plötzlich in Gedanken zu versinken. Sein Blick ging wieder aus dem Fenster und völlig unbeteiligt und mit leicht trauriger Stimme sagte er. „Quidditch? Ähm ja... früher einmal... vor meinem Unfall".

Nun war Harry ein wenig überrascht. Wieso war der Junge plötzlich so runter? Bei ihm löste doch allein der Gedanke an Quidditch immer eine gewisse Freude aus. Er sah Damion, der nun abwesend in den Raum starrte, direkt an und fragte, ob er nicht mal mit im Team spielen wolle. Daraufhin jedoch verdunkelten sich die sonst leuchtend goldenen Augen. Sie nahmen eine eher bronzene Farbe an, und er sagte,

„Nein Harry. Ich kann, ich darf nicht. Mein Vater hält dies für viel zu gefährlich."

Harry konnte in diesen Worten eindeutig Trauer und Wut, aber auch Resignation erkennen und beschloss daher das Thema erst einmal ruhen zu lassen. Vielleicht konnte man ja mal mit Professor Styls reden. Der Mann schien doch sonst einen sehr vernünftigen Eindruck zu machen. Außerdem meldete sich Harrys Magen mit einem lauten Knurren und beide Gryffindores machten sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

In der Großen Halle angekommen nahmen die zwei Jungen ihre Plätze ein und machten sich über die Brötchen, den Toast und das Rührei her. Na ja, mehr über das, was Ron ihnen noch gelassen hatte. Gegen Ende des Frühstücks kamen dann die Eulen in die Halle und eine von ihnen stach besonders hervor. Sie war fast schwarz, hatte eine Spannweite von fast einem Meter und trug ein riesiges Paket. Harry fragte sich doch tatsächlich, ob man dem Tier einen Zaubertrank verabreicht hatte, damit es nicht zusammenbrach.

Umso überraschter war der Schwarzhaarige dann auch, als die Eule den Gryffindortisch anpeilte, genauer gesagt Ron. Der Rothaarige schien aber, im Gegensatz zu Harry, überhaupt nicht überrascht zu sein und zwinkerte seinem Freund nur verschwörerisch zu. Dieser verstand plötzlich und schaute in Richtung Hermine. Diese wiederum konnte ihren Blick nicht von der riesigen Eule abwenden und so bekam sie auch nicht mit, wie Ron und Harry und noch einige andere Gryffindores mit Blicken kommunizierten.

„Ron, was ist das für ein großes Paket? Ich meine, soviel kannst du doch dieses Jahr nicht vergessen haben?"

Auf die Frage von Hermine hin und auch wie sie diese gestellt hatte, mussten einige am Tisch lachen. Ron ging allerdings nicht darauf ein, band nur das Paket ab und stellte es schnell unter den Tisch.

„Natürlich nicht, Hermine. Es ist ein Geschenk für... für Parvati", kam es rasch aus seinem Mund und Hermines Augen wanderten zu Rons Freundin. Parvati sah daraufhin Ron mit großen Augen an und da dieser ihr sanft auf den Fuß trat, schien sie zu verstehen und drückte den Rothaarigen überschwänglich.

„Oh danke Ron", sagte sie laut und küsste ihren Freund vor allen auf dem Mund. Dies rief jede Menge Catcalls hervor und auch Professor McGonagall auf den Plan. Sie wollte wissen, was der Lärm zu bedeuten hatte, doch nach einer raschen Erklärung gab sie sich zufrieden und blickte nur noch halb so misstrauisch auf das Paket. Es hätte ja auch das neuste Sortiment aus dem Hause der Weasley- Zwillinge sein können.

Doch was es war und für wen es bestimmt war, dass sollte man erst einige Tage später erfahren. Zum einen, weil es als Top secret eingestuft war und zum anderen, da mehrere Schüler plötzlich aufgeregt durch die Halle riefen. Harry schaute auf und wollte herausfinden, was der Grund für den Tumult war, doch alles was er sah war, dass zwei Schüler, einer aus Huffelpuff und einer aus Ravenclaw, weinend aus der Halle rannten. Dicht hinter ihnen folgten Pomona Sprout und Professor Flitwick. Sie riefen ihren Schülern hinterher. Doch die Beiden hörten nicht auf sie. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Die Antwort darauf kam von Hermine, die bestürzt über ihrem Tagespropheten hing.

„Oh nein. Das darf nicht wahr seine." Sagte der Lockenkopf und schaute in Richtung der Halletür. Dann reichte sie mit betroffener Miene Harry den Propheten und der Schwarzhaarige las rasch die erste Seite. Seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzvoll zusammen, schon als er die Überschrift überflog.

_**Dumbledore tot – Der Krieg beginnt**_

_**Ja meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser, es hat begonnen. Denn der Unsägliche scheint nun, da sein größter Widersacher, der allseits beliebte und hoch angesehene ehemalige Direktor von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, nicht mehr ist, keine Angst mehr zu haben, öffentlich aufzutreten.**_

_**Aus diesem Grunde kam es auch gestern Abend zu dem wohl bisher blutigsten und brutalsten Angriffen dieses Sommers, denn die Todesser und die sich dem Unsäglichen angeschlossenen Werwölfe haben ein kleines Dorf im Westen unseres Landes förmlich überrollt. Über fünfzig tote Personen konnten bisher identifiziert werden, darunter auch fünfzehn sehr hoch angesehene Zauberer und Hexen. **_

Harry vermutete, dass es Angehörige der eben raus gerannten Schüler waren. Er sah noch mal in Richtung der Tür der Großen Halle und las danach weiter.

_**Die Todesser haben die meisten durch den Todesfluch getötet, nachdem man sie einer langen Folter ausgesetzt hatte. Viele Anzeichen sprechen hierbei für den Einsatz des Cruciatusfluches und damit wird einem mal wieder klar vor Augen geführt, dass die Anhänger des Unsäglichen nicht mehr die Bezeichnung Mensch verdienen. Ich spreche hiermit, und im Namen des Propheten, allen Angehörigen mein Beileid aus.**_

_**Doch wo Dunkelheit ist, da findet man auch manchmal Licht, denn ganz so ungeschoren sind die Truppen des Unsäglichen auch nicht davon gekommen. Mindestens ein Dutzend von ihnen musste ebenfalls ihr Leben lassen. Sie wurden von den Auroren, die ihnen allerdings weit unterlegen waren, vehement bekämpft und auch besiegt. Und noch einen Funken Hoffnung gibt es, denn die Truppen des dunklen Lords scheinen sich auch selbst nicht einig zu sein. Mindestens vier Todesser kamen nämlich durch Werwolfsbisse um und vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und diese Monster bringen sich in der nächsten Zeit selber um.**_

_**Meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser, ich verspreche, der Prophet bleibt am Ball und wird sie bald über das informieren, was das Ministerium dazu zu sagen hat.**_

_**Bis bald, die Redaktion**_

Harry war geschockt, als er das alles las und schaute sich unsicher am Gryffindortisch um. Auch die anderen schienen von einem auf den anderen Moment ihre Freude am Tag verloren zu haben. Dem Schwarzhaarigen wurde sofort klar, dass dieses Wochenende nicht wirklich ein sehr frohes werden würde und so beschloss Harry, dass es Zeit war, etwas gegen Voldemord zu unternehmen. Er beendete rasch sein Frühstück und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. Er musste unbedingt anfangen, Zauber und Flüche zu lernen, die ihm beim Kampf gegen Tom Riddle helfen würden. Ganz oben auf seiner Liste stand daher die stablose Magie und somit würde er zuerst die Bücher, die ihm Hermine heraus gesucht hatte, durcharbeiten.

Harry war nun gut eine Stunde in der Bibliothek und las schon das zweite Buch, doch der Stoff war wirklich trocken, um nicht zu sagen staubtrocken. Es ging hauptsächlich bei Allem um Expertenmeinungen, ob stablose Magie nicht nur eine Laune der Natur sei, oder, ob man sie zu den dunklen Mächten zählen sollte, da man sie ja nicht aufspüren konnte. Harry runzelte über diese Aussagen hin nur die Stirn, denn wenn man dies wirklich so sehen sollte, wären ja Dumbledore und einige andere bedeutende Zauberer der Geschichte Schwarzmagier gewesen. Wie oft hatte doch allein Harrys Mentor kleinere Zauber ohne seinen Stab gewirkt.

Ein leises Quietschen ließ Harry aus den Gedanken hochschrecken. Er schaute hoch und sein Blick traf auf Hermine, die zielstrebig auf ihn zukam. In der Hand hielt sie weitere Bücher und mit einem Lächeln setzte sie sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Hier Harry, das sind die letzten Bücher zu unserem Thema. Ich habe sie schon durchgearbeitet und finde sie für spätere praktische Übungen am geeignetsten."

Harry schaute den Lockenkopf mit großen Augen an und fragte sich in Gedanken, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Sagte Hermine gerade ‚unsere'? Hermine bemerkte den Blick des Gryffindores und lächelte amüsiert.

„Ach komm schon Harry. Du brauchst doch jede Hilfe die du bekommen kannst und während Rons darin besteht, sich um deine Pflichten als Quidditchkapitän zu kümmern, habe ich mir gedacht, wir lernen die Zauber gemeinsam. Du weißt schon, genau so, wie wir es schon im vierten Schuljahr getan haben."

Harry konnte nur nicken und fühlte sich plötzlich irgendwie erleichtert. Er wusste nicht wieso, doch der Gedanke, dass Hermine mit ihm zusammen übte, ließ sein Herz irgendwie höher schlagen. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis wusste er, dass er damals in der Winkelgasse richtig gehandelt hatte und seine Aufregung im Bezug auf den neunzehnten September stieg dementsprechend.

Es waren mehrere Tage vergangen, in denen Harry und Hermine sich durch die Bücher gearbeitet hatten und eigentlich wollte Harry auch schon weiter sein, doch seine beste Freundin hatte mit Händen und Füßen darauf bestanden, erst alle Bücher zu lesen, nicht dass man etwas Wichtiges, vielleicht Gefährliches übersehen hatte. So kam der Neunzehnte und Harry stand an diesem Morgen besonders gut gelaunt auf. Er ging duschen und danach zum Frühstück. In der Großen Halle allerdings fand er um diese Zeit nicht sehr viele Schüler vor. Wie auch? Es war schließlich Wochenende und damit schliefen logischerweise alle ein wenig länger.

Harry setzte sich leise auf seinen Stammplatz und begann seinen Toast zu schmieren. Dann wanderte sein Blick über die Haustische hinweg und er bemerkte Professor Styls, welcher heute Aufsicht hatte und nun mit festen Schritten auf ihn zukam.

„Ah, guten Morgen Mr. Potter. Es ist wirklich gut, dass ich sie treffe, denn ich dachte mir, dass wir uns nachher in meinem Büro etwas unterhalten könnten."

‚Bitte nicht', dachte Harry geschockt und seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Styls sah ihn daraufhin verwundert an und fragte, was denn plötzlich sein Problem sei. Die Antwort auf diese Frage hin, machten dem Schwarzhaarigen jedoch mehr Probleme, als er gedacht hatte und dies, obwohl er doch eigentlich nur zu sagen brauchte, dass Hermine heute Geburtstag hatte und er ihr ein Geschenk überreichen wollte.

Doch wie brachte man dies einem Lehrer bei, zumal Harry sich selbst gerade bewusst wurde, wie sehr er sich eigentlich darauf freute, in Hermines Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie das Geschenk öffnete. Es durfte einfach nicht sein. Er wollte heute keine blöden Gespräche führen. Es war Hermines Geburtstag. Der Geburtstag seiner besten Freundin.

Styls hingegen stand auf eine Antwort wartend da und schien ein wenig ungeduldig zu werden. Allerdings lächelte er Harry an und das war etwas, was man bei Snape nie und nimmer gesehen hätte. Dieser hätte Gryffindores schon längst Punkte abgezogen und Harry mit irgendwelchen Worten nieder gemacht. So kam es, dass Harry schließlich in ruhigem Ton und besonders leise, damit es ja kein anderer erfuhr, dem Professor die Wahrheit erzählte. Innerlich war der Gryffindore allerdings alles andere als ruhig und er schickte Stoßgebete in den Himmel, dass Styls es sich noch mal anders überlegte. Und Merlins Geist schien ein Einsehen zu haben. Professor Styls lächelte nämlich plötzlich und sagte, „OK Mr. Potter, sie haben mich überzeugt. Ich verschiebe unsere Stunde auf Morgen. Schließlich wird man nur einmal achtzehn Jahr alt und wenn ich es richtig aus ihren Worten heraus gehört habe, sollte ich vielleicht auch heute abend nicht unbedingt in den Gryffindorturm kommen. Man will ja keine unnötigen Punkte im Hauspokalkampf verlieren."

Beim letzten Satz gesellte sich zu Harry Erleichterung auch noch das Gefühl, dass Professor Styls ihm eben, wenn auch durch die Blume, die Erlaubnis für eine kleine Party gegeben hatte und das war etwas, dass den Mann eindeutig von Direktorin McGonagall unterschied. Allerdings warnte Professor Styls Harry im nächsten Moment, dass man es nicht übertreiben solle und Butterbier als das stärkste Getränk des Abends erlaubt war. Denn besonders Harry würde es bereuen, wenn er morgen mit einem Kater zu ihm käme. Harry nickte sofort und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er wollte Hermine gratulieren und ihr sein Geschenk überreichen, wenn nicht unbedingt jeder seiner Mitschüler anwesend war.

Mit schnellen Schritten näherte sich Harry dem Gemeinschaftsraum und in seinen Händen hielt er ein kleines, wunderschön eingeschlagenes Päckchen. Er kletterte durch das Portrait der fetten Dame und wollte schauen, ob Hermine schon auf war, doch keine zwei Sekunden später erstarrte er. Mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren so gut wie alle Gryffindores versammelt und jeder blickte nun zu ihm und auf das kleine Geschenk in seinen Händen. Rasch versuchte er es zu verstecken, doch irgendwie schien dies nun sinnlos zu sein. Harry spürte förmlich, wie er immer roter wurde und wollte im Boden versinken. Bevor dies aber geschehen konnte kam ihm Ron zu Hilfe.

„Mensch Harry, da bist du ja. Wir warten schon auf dich. Hermine soll doch ihr Geschenk aufmachen, wenn wir alle da sind."

Der Angesprochene zuckte kurz zusammen und schaute dann suchend durch den Raum. Der Lockenkopf befand sich an ihrem Lieblingstisch beim Kamin und war umringt von all ihren Mitschülern. Harry ging langsam zu ihr rüber und Hermine lächelte ihn an. Einige Sekunden später sangen alle zusammen „Happy Birthday" und jeder schüttelte Hermine die Hand oder umarmte sie. Jeder, bis auf Harry. Der Schwarzhaarige kam einfach nicht durch die Masse durch und dann drängelt sich auch noch Ron vor. Doch Harry war ihm nicht unbedingt böse. Schließlich war es an Ron, Hermine ihr Geschenk zu überreichen und nun sollten auch alle erfahren, was in dem ominösen Paket von vor einigen Tagen war.

Hermine schaute den Rothaarigen überrascht an, als sie das Paket erkannte. Hatte Ron nicht gesagt, dass es für Parvati sein sollte. Doch im nächsten Moment bemerkte sie den verschwörerischen Blick der zwei Turteltauben und ihr wurde einiges klar.

Mit einem überglücklichem „Danke", nahm Hermine das Geschenk und man konnte die Neugier in ihren Augen ganz deutlich erkennen, denn schon beim hochheben machte sich die Erkenntnis in ihr breit, dass es keine Bücher waren. Und umso schneller befreite der Lockenkopf den Karton von seinem Papier. Mit dem, was einige Sekunden später zum Vorschein kam, konnten aber viele der anwesenden Schüler nichts anfangen.

Es war ein Drittklässler der fragte, warum man Hermine ausgerechnet einen bunten Ball schenkte. Doch es handelte sich keineswegs um einen Ball, auch wenn die Grundform rund war. Nein, es war etwas, das Hermine ungläubig aufblicken ließ und sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.

„Komm Hermine, zeig uns, ob er passte." Sagte Ginny und lächelte ihrer Freundin ermutigend zu. Der Lockenkopf nickte und hob ihr Geschenk nun vollends aus dem Karton. Zum Vorschein kam der schönste Helm, den Harry bisher gesehen hatte. Natürlich wusste er, dass alle Gryffindores dafür zusammengelegt hatten, doch so wie der Helm nun aussah, war er mehr als nur ein Schutzobjekt. Es war ein Meisterwerk, denn Ron hatte ihn durch die Zwillinge und ihre Beziehungen noch bemalen lassen. Der Helm sah nun fast so aus, wie ein Eulenkopf. Harry wusste, dass dieses Tier für Weisheit und Klugheit stand und so passte er nun wirklich zu seiner besten Freundin.

Hermine jedoch sagte, nachdem sie den Helm aufgesetzt hatte, keinen Ton mehr. Nein, ihre Augen waren plötzlich auf ihre Hände gerichtet und in diesen hielt sie den eigentlichen Grund für ihre Sprachlosigkeit. Es handelte sich dabei um ein kleines Lederheftchen, welches beim Herausnehmen des Helmes zur Seite gerutscht war und dass ihr Ginny dadurch erst einige Sekunden später in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Harry", sagte der Lockenkopf mit erstickter Stimme, als sie das Heftchen öffnete und der Inhalt sehr offiziell und amtlich aussah. „Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist. Dass du das nicht getan hast."

Doch der Gryffindore grinste plötzlich und sagt, „Doch Hermine, das habe ich. Es war der kleine Mann mit dem Beagle, der uns damals bei unseren Übungen so streng angeschaut hat. Er war es auch, der mich dann einige Tage später geprüft hat. Bitte verzeih mir."

Backflash

Es waren nur noch wenige Tage bis zu Harrys siebzehnten Geburtstag, der Tag an dem er volljährig werden würde und die Sonne lachte förmlich, als der Gryffindor das Motorrad seines Paten in Richtung des kleinen Parks um die Ecke schob. Klar, er hätte auch hinfahren können. Doch sollte er von einem Bobby angehalten werden, hätte Harry ein großes Problem gehabt. Schließlich war es bis zu seiner Prüfung noch etwas Zeit. Nein, heute stand was ganz anderes, geheimeres auf dem Plan des Schwarzhaarige.

Und dieses Geheimnis, diese kleine Verschwörung, bezog sich mehr auf Harrys beste Freundin, die neben ihm lief und ihre zwei alten Sturzhelme trug. Hermine, die sonst so von ihren Büchern fasziniert war, hatte sich doch tatsächlich verliebt. Und dies nicht in eine Person, sondern in ein neues, aufregendes Hobby. Hermine stand, schon nachdem sie das erste Mal bei Harry hinten mitgefahren war, auf das Gefühl der Freiheit beim Biken.

Sie hatte sogar schon die Theorie mit Harry gebüffelt und einige Fahrübungen durchgezogen. Doch dann wiederum fehlte dem Lockenkopf der Mut, ihre Eltern zu fragen und die Angst vor einer Prüfung kam ja auch noch dazu. Deshalb hatte Harry einen Entschluss gefasst und somit war heute Hermines großer Tag, von dem sie natürlich nichts mitbekommen durfte.

Der Schwarzhaarige startete den Motor von Sirius Maschine und drehte mehrere Runde auf dem fast unbelebten Platz, im Zentrum des Parks. Lediglich zwei Jogger, eine alte Frau mit ihrem Bunsenlecker ein streng dreinblickender Mann fungierten heute als Zuschauer. Als Harry den Mann, der an seiner Leine einen Beagle ausführte, beim Vorbeischauen etwas genauer betrachtete, nickte dieser dem Gryffindor unmerklich zu und Harry grinste im nächsten Moment leicht. Er wendete die Maschine und fuhr auf Hermine zu.

„So, Hermchen, nun bist du dran. Ich denke wir üben zu erst, die Elemente, wie sonst auch und dann drehst du ein paar Runden, um ein besseres Gefühl für das Fahren zu bekommen."

Der braunhaarige Lockenkopf sah Harry mit großen Augen an. Denn damit hatte sich nicht gerechnet. Sie dachte, dass Harry heute allein fahren wollte, da er ja bald Prüfung hatte. Und außerdem machte ihr der fremde Mann etwas Sorgen. Er sah ständig zu ihnen herüber und schaffte es nicht einmal zu lächeln oder zu grüßen. Harry meinte aber, Hermine soll den Mann einfach vergessen und Spaß haben.

Diesen hatte der Lockenkopf dann auch und donnerte mit dem Motorrad über den Asphalt. Harry sah ihr hinterher und grinst wieder in Richtung des fremden Mannes mit seinem Hund. Er wusste, dass es keine Probleme geben würde. Denn Hermine war eine sehr gute Fahrerin und ihr machte es einen Heidenspaß. So kam es dann auch, dass sie fast die ganze Zeit fuhr und Harry es nur zu Feierabend noch mal schaffte, auf das Motorrad zu steigen. Was den Mann mit dem Beagle übrigens betraf, der war schon seit einer geraumen Weile und mit einem Lächeln ins Nichts und Harry fand dies war ein gutes Zeichen.

Backflash Ende

Bei seiner Entschuldigung setzte Harry den treusten Dackelblick auf, den er zustande bekam. Hermine durfte ihm einfach nicht böse sein, denn es hätte sie mit Sicherheit fertig gemacht, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass der Mann ein Fahrprüfer vom Ministerium gewesen war. Und bevor Hermine überhaupt böse auf Harry werden konnte, sprang Ron ein weiteres Mal ein.

„Nun komm schon Hermine, freu dich doch einfach. Und wenn du wirklich sauer sein willst, dann mit uns allen, denn jeder hat so seinen Teil getragen. Harry hat den Prüfer besorgt und ich habe meinen Dad überredet, den Ministeriumskram zu erledigen. Dann wären da Dean, der den Helm ausgesucht und Seamus, der sich mit Fred um die Lackierung gekümmert hat. Und zu guter letzt Ginny. Sie hatte die wohl heikelste Aufgabe. Sie musste deine Eltern überzeugen."

„Meine Eltern? Sie wissen davon?" fragte Hermine schockiert. Doch im nächsten Moment überbrachte Hedwig ihr auch schon einen Brief. Er war von den Grangers und sie wünschten ihrer Tochter alles Gute. Nachdem Hermine fertig gelesen hatte, schaute sie mit Tränen des Glücks in die Runde und begann jeden zu umarmen. Harry spürte, wie viel ihr diese Geschenke bedeuteten und sein Herz schlug plötzlich auch viel höher.

Es war dann mal wieder Ron, der Harry aus seinen Gedanken riss und seinen besten Freund in eine Lage brachte, wo er den Rothaarigen am liebsten umgebracht hätte. Ron schien sich an etwas zu erinnern und fragte vor all den anderen, mit einem bulldozergleichen Feingefühl, was das denn vorhin für ein Päckchen gewesen sei, dass Harry hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken versuchte.

Sofort erstarb jeder Laut im Raum und Harry war von einem auf den anderen Moment mal wieder im Mittelpunkt. Der Schwarzhaarige warf seinem Freund einen bösen Blick zu, sah aber im nächsten Moment in die freudestrahlenden Augen von Hermine. Der Lockenkopf hatte Rons Worte vernommen und kam auf Harry zu. Dieser begann immer mehr zu schwitzen und sah sich unsicher im Raum um. Was sollte er tun? Er wollte es Hermine doch geben, wenn sie allein waren. Doch scheinbar war es aussichtslos, hier heraus zu kommen und somit nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und sah Hermine nun direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ähm Hermine, ich weiß... dass... dass du schon ein Geschenk bekommen hast und auch, dass du nicht willst, dass wir uns... uns... na ja, es ist so, dass du mir im letzten Sommer, genau wie Ginny und Ron auch... sehr geholfen hast. Du hast sogar auf deinen Urlaub mit deinen Eltern verzichtet und da habe ich mir gedacht... ähm gedacht, du verdienst ein kleines Dankeschön..."

Harrys Gesichtsfarbe stand mittlerweile der von Rons Haaren in nichts mehr nach und einige der Gryffindores konnten ihr Grinsen kaum verstecken. Er übergab Hermine das kleine Päckchen und wurde im nächsten Moment in eine Umarmung gezogen, die auch von Molly Weasley hätte stammen können.

„Danke Harry", sagte Hermine und drückte den Gryffindore überglücklich. Dann sah sie in die Runde und auf das Geschenk. Harry nutzte diese Ablenkung und gesellte sich zu den anderen Jungen. Allerdings zuckte einer von ihnen im nächsten Moment mit schmerzverzogener Miene zusammen. Es war Ron, der kurz mal Harrys Ellenbogen zu spüren bekam.

Einige Minuten später löste sich die kleine Versammlung auf und die meisten gingen zum Frühstück. Harry blieb allerdings zurück. Er musste das eben erlebte erst einmal verdauen. Allerdings wurde er dabei unterbrochen, als ein spitzer Schrei durch den Gryffindorturm hallte. Alarmiert zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und rannte in die Richtung aus welcher der Schrei gekommen war. Aber nur, um im nächsten Moment Hermine von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu stehen.

„HARRY POTTER bist du wahnsinnig geworden?" Rief der Lockenkopf und sie tippte dem Gryffindore wieder einmal mit ihren spitzen Fingern auf die Brust. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was dieses Fläschchen gekostet hat? Natürlich hast du, du hast es ja gekauft."

Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum sich Hermine so aufregte. Es war doch ein Geschenk und Harry hätte auch das Doppelte bezahlt, wenn er ihr damit eine Freude gemacht hätte. Manchmal verstand Harry die Mädchen wirklich nicht. Beim näheren Überlegen verbesserte sich der Gryffindore jedoch und machte aus dem ‚manchmal' ein ‚nie'. Grund hierfür war Ginny, die zusammen mit den anderen Siebtklässlerinnen Hermine begleitet hatte und nun der Gruppe um den Lockenkopf folgend, mit einem Schmollmund an ihm vorbei lief. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging in seinen Schlafsaal hoch. Irgendwie war er sehr durcheinander und musste seine Gedanken ordnen. Außerdem wollte er noch Dobby zu sich rufen, damit dieser einige Besorgungen für den Abend erledigen konnte.

TBC


	24. Kapitel 24

Kapitel 24

Als Harry sich auf sein Bett im Jungenschlafsaal fallen ließ, bemerkte er zum ersten Mal die Person, welche bei der eben stattgefundenen Geschenkübergabe gefehlt hatte. Es war Damion und der braunhaarige Junge stand mal wieder an seinem scheinbaren Lieblingsplatz und schaute auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts.

„Und, hat sich Hermine gefreut?" Fragte der Braunhaarige, ohne sich vom Fenster wegzudrehen.

„Ja sehr", antwortete Harry. „Doch warum warst du nicht mit unten?"

Damion drehte sich kurz um, sah Harry mit müden Augen an und meinte, er habe verschlafen. Als Harry ihn daraufhin skeptisch anblickte, zuckte der Gryffindore sogar zusammen, denn eines hatte Harry in den letzten drei Wochen gelernt. Damion war ein Frühaufsteher und scheinbar nichts konnte dies ändern. Deshalb verbesserte sich der Junge nochmals und sagte mit ertappter Stimme, er habe sehr schlecht geschlafen und einen Alptraum gehabt.

Nun verstand Harry es besser und ließ die Sache auf sich beruhen, denn ein Alptraum konnte einem wirklich den Schlaf rauben. Und die Tatsache, dass Damion auch sehr verschwitzt aussah, unterstrich seine Aussage zusätzlich. Sicher hatte der Braunhaarige von seinem Unfall geträumt und Harry sah nun, da Damion sein Pyjamaoberteil ausgezogen hatte, unbewusst auf die immer noch sichtbaren Narben.

Zwei Minuten später wechselte Harry aber das Thema und der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht wieso, doch er erzählte Damion, was eben unten geschehen war. Ursache dafür war auch die Frage seines Gegenübers in Bezug auf den spitzen Schrei von Hermine. Damion grinste, als er dies hörte und meinte auch, dass sich Ginny wieder einkriegen würde. Allerdings verwendete er dabei wieder eine Bezeichnung, von der Harry wusste, sie würde den Rotschopf auf die Palme bringen. Damion nannte sie Feuervogel in Anspielung auf ihre Haarfarbe und Harry war damals dabei gewesen, als er dies schon einmal getan hatte. Es war grausam gewesen und zwei drei Erstklässler begegneten Rons Schwester seit dem nur noch mit einem gewissen Abstand.

Harry fragte Damion mit ernster Stimme, warum er Ginny, die ja mal ganz kurz mit ihm zusammen war, immer ärgern musste. Styls Sohn sah Harry mit verschmitztem Gesicht an und sagte,

„Ach weißt du Harry, ich will sie doch nicht ärgern, denn wenn ich das wollte, würde ich andere Bezeichnungen verwenden. Nein, es ist wohl eher die Tatsache, dass Ginny etwas an sich hat, das mir ein vertrautes Gefühl beschert. Irgend etwas stimmt mit ihr nicht und dass zeigt sich auch darin, dass sie schon wieder einen neuen Jungen im Schlepptau hat."

„Echt", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja echt, Harry. Und dabei schien sich die Sache mit dem Huffelpuff letzte Woche so gut anzulassen. Gestern Abend aber war er wieder solo und machte sogar einen eingeschüchterten Eindruck. Also ich denke, wir sollten Ginny ein wenig beobachten."

Harry konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Was sollte denn mit Ginny sein? Sie versuchte halt einen neuen Freund zu finden und Harry fand dies gut. Warum sollte denn auch jeder wegen ihm kein eigenes Leben haben? Und das einzige, was Ginny vielleicht ein wenig anders machte, war halt die Geschichte mit ihren Vorfahren. Harry sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Damion, der nun ins Bad ging und danach überlegte er, ob man für den Abend noch was brauchte.

Die kleine Geburtstagsparty für Hermine war ein voller Erfolg geworden und die letzten Gryffindores waren so gegen drei Uhr ins Bett gekommen. Doch das wusste Harry nur vom Hören. Nein, er war schon viel früher gegangen, denn Professor Styls Warnung lag ihm deutlich im Ohr.

Allerdings hatte die Tatsache, dass ein Großteil seiner Mitschüler noch schlief den Vorteil, dass keiner Harry fragte, was er heute, an einem Sonntag, für Unterricht habe. Somit machte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf den Weg zu Professor Styls und dieser erwartete ihn auch schon im Raum der Wünsche.

„Ah Harry, schön dass du schon auf bist. Ich meine gehört zu haben, dass Professor McGonagall fast soweit war, euch heute Nacht noch einen Besuch abzustatten. Gryffindore muss wirklich sehr laut gewesen sein. Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass ich es auf meine Kappe genommen habe und Minerva für ihre Lieblingsschülerin so gut wie jedes Auge zudrückt."

Harry sah seinen Professor mit großen Augen an und schloss danach die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche, welcher heute wieder mit jeder Menge Kissen am Boden bestückt war. Professor Styls bat Harry, sich zu setzen und warf sich danach selber auf den Teppich.

„So Harry, ich denke heute fangen wir an, in deinen Geist einzutauchen. Du musst unbedingt ein Gefühl für dich selbst bekommen und wie es in dir aussieht. Und dafür nehmen wir uns eine kleine Hilfe. Ich hoffe doch, du hast gestern nichts getrunken."

Professor Styls sah den Gryffindore abschätzend an, doch Harry schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf. Nein, das hatte er nicht, denn erstens wusste er ja nicht, was Styls heute vorhatte und dann war Harry nicht wirklich in der Stimmung gewesen, bei Rons kleinem Bierwettbewerb mitzumachen. Allerdings ließ Harry die Gedanken daran im nächsten Moment fallen, als sein Blick auf etwas traf, dass ihm doch fast die Augen übergehen ließen. Es war Professor Styls oder vielmehr die kleine Schachtel in seiner Hand.

Styls öffnete sie und entnahm etwas, dass Harry schon mal bei Dudley gesehen hatte. Dass es dies aber auch in der Zaubererwelt, oder schlimmer, in der Hand eines Lehrers gab, das wollte bei Harry nicht in den Kopf. Styls bemerkte den Blick seines Schülers und fing an zu lachen.

„Ach komm schon Harry, du kennst doch bestimmt den Spruch, Früh am Morgen nenn Joint und der Tag ist dein Freund."

Als Harrys Blick immer geschockter wurde, fuhr Professor Styls das Gas ein wenig zurück. Er stand kurz auf und holte eine kleine flache Metallschale. Diese platzierte er zwischen sich und Harry und legte das länglich gedrehte Papierröllchen hinein.

„So Harry, nun entspannen wir uns ein wenig. Doch zuvor ein wenig Aufklärung, denn anhand deines Blickes glaube ich, du deutest da etwas falsch. Dies hier... - Styls hob den Joint hoch-... ist kein Gras oder so was. Nein, es sind indische Heilkräuter. Eben solche, aus denen ich auch Damions Spritzen herstelle. Sie werden nun mal in dieser Form angeboten, haben aber nichts mit den Drogen der Muggel gemein. Obwohl, die Sache mit den Joints stammt von den Zauberern. Sie kannten damals noch keinen Tabak und versuchten, sich mit allerlei Kräutern Entspannung zu verschaffen."

Harry schaute seinen Lehrer immer noch etwas ungläubig an und wartete darauf, dass Styls im nächsten Moment das kleine Röllchen entzündete. Doch dem war nicht so. Professor Styls nahm es nur und brach es über der Metallschale in zwei Hälften. Dabei erklärte er weiter.

„Es ist jetzt schon einige Jahrzehnte her, da haben die Zauberer das Zeug hier noch pur geraucht und einige Muggel haben es ihnen nachgemacht. Doch dann erkannten die ersten Hexen die Gefahren ihres Handelns und man ließ davon ab."

„Aber die Muggel haben weiter geraucht?", fragte Harry dazwischen und Styls lächelte.

„Ja, das haben sie. Doch nicht mehr die Kräuter der magischen Welt. Sie wussten einfach nicht, wo man sie findet und haben daher nach anderen Möglichkeiten gesucht. Schließlich fanden sie einen für sie geeigneteren Stoff und woila, die wilden Siebziger konnten kommen. Doch das soll unsere Sorge nicht sein. Denn wir wollen ja nicht high werden, sondern uns lediglich ein wenig entspannen. Ach und Harry, eines musst du mir versprechen. Solltest du mal in die Verlegenheit kommen, dass man dir so ein Tütchen hier anbietet, rauche es nicht."

„Warum?", fragte Harry, obwohl er wusste, dass er sich niemals mit Drogen einlassen würde. Zu viel hing von ihm ab, als dass er so leichtsinnig mit seinem Leben spielen würde.

„Nun, Harry, die Folgen wären nicht sehr angenehm. Die Kräuter sind nämlich alles andere als harmlos. Ok, sie machen nicht süchtig, doch ich versuche es dir mal so zu erklären. Ein Zug vom, ich sage einfach mal Joint, lässt dich etwas entspannen. Zwei Züge, du bekommst Probleme stehen zu bleiben und dein Geist wird leicht willenlos. Drei Züge, du kannst dich nicht mehr bewegen, weil deine Muskeln sich so entspannt haben, dass sie ihren Dienst verweigern und nach vier Zügen gilt dies auch für Muskelgruppen, die dich damit in eine äußerst peinlich Situation bringen könnten. Der Fünfte ist dann der finale Zug. Er wird wahrscheinlich dein Herz zum Aussetzen bringen."

Harry sah seinen Lehrer mehr als nur geschockt an und fragte sich daher, wieso er dann überhaupt daran dachte, das Zeug zu verwenden. Styls schien diese Frage wieder mal in seinem Gesicht ablesen zu können und beschwor daher einen kleinen Becher Wasser. Diesen schüttete er über die grünlich schimmernden Kräuter, schwenkte das Ganze und entzündete es schließlich mit seinem Stab.

„Aber so" – Professor Styls sah zu Harry auf –„nehmen wir der ganzen Sache ihre Gefährlichkeit und können uns auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren."

Harry verstand zwar noch nicht ganz und es wurde ihm auch ein bisschen mulmig. Sein Blick wanderte auf die kleine Schale und fasziniert beobachtete er, wie die ersten Bläschen aufstiegen. Sie zerplatzten an der Oberfläche und ein schwerer, süßlicher Geruch breitete sich aus. Harry bekam das Gefühl von absoluter Zufriedenheit und seine Muskeln entspannten sich zunehmend.

Professor Styls forderte ihn auf, sich hinzulegen und Harry kam dem mit Freude nach. Dann bemerkte er, dass sich Styls neben ihn legte und anfing leise Instruktionen zu geben. Er wollte, dass Harry seine Augen schloss und an nichts dachte. Allerdings spürte Styls, dass dies bei Harry nicht so einfach war und ihm kam eine andere Idee.

„Weißt du Harry, normalerweise sage ich immer, die Menschen sollen alles fallen und ihren Körper arbeiten lassen. Doch du hast wahrscheinlich schon zu viel erlebt, als dass du dies so einfach könntest. Du bis von deinem Wesen her zu viel, wie soll ich sagen, ähm Beschützer. Du kannst einfach nicht loslassen und daher probiere ich jetzt einfach mal was anderes aus. Es ist eigentlich die erste Stufe, oder der erste Schritt zur Leglimens. Doch was soll's?"

Harry wollte eigentlich überrascht hochfahren, doch sein Körper war zu sehr entspannt, als dass er dies überhaupt konnte. Deshalb blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seinem Lehrer zuzuhören und sich auf die ihm gestellten Aufgaben zu konzentrieren. Professor Styls begann damit, Harrys Brille mit einzubeziehen. Er wollte, dass Harry sie veränderte und zwar so, dass sich ihre Gläser verspiegelten, allerdings auf der Innenseite.

Harry fragte sich zwar wieso, doch er machte es. Styls schien zu wissen, was er tat und so kam es, dass Harry nach einem Moment der Konzentration in das Grün seiner Augen sah und sich nun darauf konzentrieren sollte, hinter diese Augen zu blicken.

Nun machten sich die ersten Zweifel im Kopf des Gryffindores breit. Wie sollte das denn gehen? Hinter die Augen schauen? Harry war nach gut zwanzig Minuten auch fast soweit, zu Styls zu sagen dass er es nicht schaffte. Doch dann lächelte ihn plötzlich ein Gesicht an. Es war sein eigenes Gesicht, doch wie war das möglich? Je ein grünes Auge war ja OK, aber Harry erkannte neben seinen Augen, auch seine Nase und den Mund, so wie er es jeden Morgen im Spiegel tat. Im nächsten Moment wurde sein Abbild aber immer kleiner und schien sich in die Augenhöhlen zurück zu ziehen.

Nein, dachte Harry und versuchte es festzuhalten. Er konzentrierte sich ganz stark darauf, die Konturen nicht zu verlieren und es fühlte sich plötzlich so an, als würde er durch einen Tunnel gezogen. Und dann sah er sie, die Gryffindores und wie sie gestern Hermine zum Geburtstag gratulierten.

Harry wusste nicht genau, was er getan hatte und blickte sich etwas ratlos um. Doch dieser Moment der Schwäche reichte aus, damit es ihn plötzlich wieder nach hinter zog. Ein stechender Schmerz in seinen Augen und der Gryffindore lag schreiend auf dem Boden im Raum der Wünsche.

Der Schmerz ebbte aber schnell ab und Harry versuchte rasch, etwas zu erkennen. Seine Augen trafen dabei auf die von Professor Styls und der braunhaarige Mann lächelte.

„Harry ich bin beeindruckt", sagte er und reichte dem Schwarzhaarigen seine Brille, die ihm vom Gesicht gerutscht war. „Ich habe noch niemanden gesehen, der sich so schnell über seinen Körper hinwegsetzen konnte und es geschafft hat, dem natürlichen Schutzinstinkt zu trotzen. Liegt aber vielleicht auch an deinen Augen selbst. Remus hat mir da ein wenig verraten und vielleicht können wir das ja nutzen."

Harry sah seinen Lehrer mit großen Augen an und verstand nur Bahnhof. Was hatte er denn geschafft? Doch schon im nächsten Moment traf es ihn... Leglimens. Er war in seinen eigenen Geist eingedrungen. Er hatte eine Erinnerung gesehen und mit dieser Erkenntnis wollte Harry aufspringen. Er landete aber nur mit einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen auf den Kissen und fühlte sich total ausgelaugt. Dann hörte er Professor Styls lachen und spürte, wie dieser seine Hand nahm. Er wollte dem Schwarzhaarige aufhelfen und sagte dabei,

„Harry, ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, wir sind Zauberer und keine Übermenschen. Und das Eindringen in einen Geist ist genauso Kräfte zehrend wie ein Marathon. Ich schlage daher vor, du beginnst auch dein Fitnesstraining wieder ein wenig ernster zu nehmen. Das hier war schließlich erst ein kleiner Anfang."

Mit diesen Worten beendete Professor Styls die heutige Stunde und entließ den Schwarzhaarigen in den Sonntag. Harry war auf dem richtigen Weg, konnte es aber immer noch nicht fassen und er fühlte sich zugleich ein wenig stolz. Und mit diesem Gefühl machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Mal sehen, ob seine Mitschüler schon aufgestanden waren.

Im Gryffindorturm angekommen musste der Schwarzhaarige allerdings feststellen, dass ein Großteil seiner Freunde noch schlief und dass um halb Zwölf mittags. Einzig Ginny, Hermine und Damion befanden sich im Gemeinschaftsraum und der Braunhaarige war gerade dabei, Rons Schwester zu ärgern. Ginny verteidigte sich dieses Mal allerdings nicht mit Worten, sondern mit dem Stab. Als sie aber merkte, dass Damion, als Sohn des Lehrers für VgddK, sie gekonnt blockte, ging sie wenige Sekunden später wütend stampfend in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle. Damion steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und bemerkte Harry. Er kam auf ihn zu und grinste.

„Unsere Kleine hat heute wirklich Feuer im Hintern. Wenngleich ihre Kommentare ein wenig bissig waren."

Harry sah Damion abschätzend an und Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. Auch der Lockenkopf konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, dass sich die beiden immer öfter fetzten. Dann aber bemerkte sie Harrys Blick und sah den Gryffindor leicht besorgt an.

Doch Harry war gerade in Gedanken. Er ließ sich den letzten Satz von Damion noch mal durch den Kopf gehen und fragte sich, ob diese Bemerkung nur so daher gesagt war, oder ob der Braunhaarige etwas über das kleine Familiengeheimnis der Weasleys wusste. Und wenn ja, würde er es weiter verraten? Ginny hätte mit Sicherheit ein um einiges schwereres Leben dadurch. Harry entschied sich, den Jungen ein wenig näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Doch bevor es soweit war, brauchte der Gryffindore erst einmal einige Minuten Ruhe. Er ging in Richtung des Sofas am Kamin und legte sich hin. Es war dann Hermine, die ihm später noch eine Decke überlegte. Doch das bekam Harry gar nicht so richtig mit. Er schlief den Schlaf des Gerechten und sollte auch nicht vor vier Uhr am Nachmittag wieder erwachen.

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen, in denen nicht wirklich viel passiert war. Harry hatte es zwar im Unterricht bei Professor Styls schon geschafft, schneller in seinen eigenen Geist einzudringen und ihn auch willentlich wieder zu verlassen, Doch irgendwie sah Harry dies nicht wirklich als einen Erfolg. Sein Geist war ja immer noch ein offenes Buch.

Heute nun war der Tag, an dem sie das erste Quidditchtraining absolvieren wollten. Es war sonnig und windstill, ein geradezu perfekter Tag dafür. Und so wie Harry es von seiner Mannschaft gehört hatte, konnte auch nicht einer wirklich in den Ferien üben oder fliegen. Das Ministerium hatte diesbezüglich schärfere Regelungen getroffen, damit man die Gefahr von möglichen Angriffen der Todesser verringerte. Harry fand dies ja eigentlich richtig, doch in Hinsicht auf den Hauspokal war es nicht wirklich hilfreich.

Bevor sich die Gryffindormannschaft allerdings in die Lüfte erhob, übergab Harry offiziell seine Befehlsgewalt an Ron und die anderen akzeptierten dies auch ohne zu murren. Zuerst flog man sich heute jedoch lediglich ein wenig ein. Man brauchte einfach wieder das Gefühl für den Besen. Harry erging es da nicht anders und so flog er nicht gleich die waghalsigsten Manöver.

Oben in der Luft angekommen und sich ruhig schwebend einen Überblick verschaffend bemerkte Harry dann auch die vereinzelten Zuschauer. Es waren hauptsächlich Sechs- und Fünfklässler. Aber auch Parvati, Hermine und Damion sah man von hier oben. Der Braunhaarige saß allerdings etwa abseits und neben ihm jemand, den man eigentlich nicht gern beim Training sah. Es war ein Slytherin. Harry erkannte die grünsilberne Uniform und flog etwas tiefer, um genauer zu erkennen, wer es war.

Schließlich reichte die Nähe aus, um Genaueres zu sehen und ein wenig erleichtert stellte Harry fest, dass es sich nur um Blaise Zabini handelte. Der Schwarzhaarige war nicht wirklich eine Bedrohung, denn Quidditch schien nicht übermäßig bei ihm auf der Interessenliste zu stehen. Außerdem war er nicht mal mit einem Mannschaftsmitglied befreundet und taktische Manöver übte heute auch keiner.

Nach Ende des Trainings flog Harry noch eine Runde und hielt schließlich bei den Beiden an. Er grüßte kurz und wollte schon weiterfliegen, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf Damions sehnsüchtiges Gesicht. Scheinbar juckte es dem Gryffindore wirklich, mal auf dem Besen eine Runde zu drehen. Doch was sollte Harry tun? Sich in die Angelegenheiten zwischen Damion und seinem Vater einmischen? Nein, dass durfte er nicht. Nicht, wenn er die Stunden mit Styls überstehen wollte. Er hatte gerade ein wenig Vertrauen zu seinem Lehrer gefasst, auch wenn den Mann manchmal eine geheimnisvolle Aura umgab. Harry verabschiedete sich, da Ron gepfiffen hatte und dankte seinem Freund im Stillen sogar dafür.

Gegen Acht am Abend stand wieder etwas Neues auf Harrys Plan. Hermine hatte endlich ein Einsehen gehabt und nach reichlichem Überlegen beschlossen, dass es Zeit war, die ersten Schritte in Hinsicht auf stablose Magie zu probieren. Natürlich hatten sie niemanden darüber informiert. Möglicherweise würden die Lehrer es sogar verbieten. Doch das konnte Harry nicht riskieren.

Harry traf sich mit Hermine im Raum der Wünsche. Der Lockenkopf hatte nämlich in Erfahrung gebracht, dass der Raum mit seiner eigentümlichen Magie selbst als eine Art Schutzzone dienen konnte. Außerdem hatte nicht mal der Direktor, oder in ihrem Fall die Direktorin wirklich starke Macht auf den Raum. Und Harry wurde bei dieser Information klar, dass Malfoy es gewusst haben musste. Sonst hätte doch Dumbledore was gegen das Verschwindekabinett unternommen.

Die zwei Gryffindores fanden einen gemütlich eingerichteten Raum vor, ähnlich dem, den Harry von seinen anderen Stunden her kannte. Sie setzten sich beide auf die Kissen und überlegten, wie man anfangen könnte. Harry hatte dabei vor allem das Buch, welches ihm Doc beim Anpassen seiner Brille ans Herz gelegte hatte im Sinn. Zwar hatte er nicht alles verstanden, was der Autor so niedergeschrieben hatte, doch die Grundidee war ihm schon klar.

Somit versuchte es Harry zuerst mit ein wenig Meditation. Doch mit einem Anfall von Frust brach er diese zehn Minuten später wieder ab. Hermine wollte ihm aufmuntern und sagte, dass noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen wäre, aber das half dem Schwarzhaarigen nicht wirklich.

„Sag mal Harry, als du damals Wurmschwanz abgewehrt hast, was hast du da genau gemacht?"

Harry versuchte sich auf die Frage von Hermine hin genau zu erinnern. Doch alles was ihm in den Sinn kam war, dass er nicht wollte, und dass von ganzem Herzen, dass ihr und Ginny etwas passierte. Harry stutzte zwar, da ihm Hermine zuerst in den Sinn gekommen war und nicht Ginny, die ihm doch eigentlich wichtiger sein sollte, doch dies behielt er natürlich für sich.

Hermine versuchte daraufhin eine andere Lösung zu finden. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und schlug ein Buch nach dem anderen auf. Harry, der sie lächelnd dabei beobachtete, beschäftigte sich jedoch in Gedanken dann aber mehr mit Pierre de Carvanes Theorie vom magischen Kern. Musste man den nicht erst mal finden und ihn nutzbar zu machen? Aber andererseits nutzte Harry ihn doch eigentlich schon durch seine Augen? Konnte man ihn nicht auch mit anderen Körperteilen verbinden?

Und währen Harry so auf den Kissen lag und an nichts anderes dachte, verspiegelten sich seine Brillengläser wie von selbst. Harry bemerkte dies auch erst wenige Augenblicke später, da er Hermine nicht mehr sah, sondern wieder das Grün seiner Augen.

Harry überlegte, was dies sollte. Stimmte was mit seinen Augen oder gar der Umgebung nicht? Doch dann überkam ihn die Neugier und er drang in seinen Geist ein. Allerdings, und hier war der Schwarzhaarige am meisten überrascht, sah er dieses mal keine einzige Erinnerung. Nein, vielmehr sah er sich wie in einem Spiegel vor sich stehen, jedoch splitterfasernackt und Harry hoffte, dass Voldemort nicht gerade jetzt zuschaute und eine kostenlose Peepshow dadurch bekam. Auch wusste der Gryffindore nicht, warum er sich gerade so sah. Doch dann durchzuckte seinen Geist ein Gedanke. Harrys Blick schien sich zu verändern und wanderte über seinen Körper, seine Hände, den Kopf und die Brust, bis er schließlich auf Höhe des Herzens stehen blieb.

Danach, und Harry hatte keine Ahnung woher er dies plötzlich wusste, konzentrierte er sich darauf, durch die leicht blasse Haut zu schauen, bis er schließlich sein schlagendes Herz vor sich sah. Na ja, Harry glaubte, dass es sein Herz war. Größe und Position stimmten schließlich und es pulsierte auch. Doch dann zweifelte Harry ein wenig, denn die Farbe stimmte nicht. Das Ding war nicht rot, sondern leuchtete grün und strahlte auch irgendwie in alle Richtungen.

Harry konzentrierte sich noch mehr und erkannte, nachdem sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, kurz darauf zwei dünne, jedoch unregelmäßig Linien, die ebenso pulsierten, wie das Ding in seiner Brust. Harrys Blick folgte den Linien und stellte überrascht fest, dass eine zu seinem rechten Arm ging und die andere irgendwo im Kopf endete. Harry erinnerte sich an die Erklärungen, die Doc ihm damals zu seinen Brechanfällen gegeben hatte und vermutete, dass dies die Kanäle zum Wirken der Magie waren. Und wie Harry nun mal war, neugierig und voller Tatendrang, ging sein Finger in Richtung der vor ihm dargestellten Brust.

Wie in Trance näherte er sich dem magischen Kern, wollte ihn berühren und dass, ohne über mögliche Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Und dann geschah es. Ein Blitz, kaum sichtbar, löste sich aus dem Kern und verband sich mit seinem Finger. Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Geist und von ganz weit hinter ihm, hörte er sich schreien. Panik stieg in Harry auf und er versuchte die Verbindung zu lösen, doch dies schien gar nicht so einfach zu sein. Es war eher andersrum. Die eben noch dünne Linie wurde immer stärker und Harry fühlte sich schwächer und schwächer. Er wollte hier raus. Doch wie nur? Immer weiter stieg seine Angst und er versuchte, den nackten Körper von sich zu stoßen. Doch alles was geschah war, dass immer weitere Verbindungen entstanden. Das letzte was Harry dann noch wahrnahm, waren die panische Stimme von Hermine, seine Schmerzensschreie und dass der ehemals kleine Riss in seinem magischen Kern nun doppelt so groß war. Schließlich sah Harry nur noch grün und fiel in ein tiefes, dunkles Loch...


	25. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25

Hermine hatte nun schon das zehnte Buch neben sich gleiten lassen und schaute sich nach einem weiteren um. Es musste doch irgendwo eine Lösung zu finden sein. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb im gleichen Moment entsetzt auf Harrys Körper gerichtete hängen.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry", schrie sie panisch auf, denn ihr Freund schwebte gut fünfzig Zentimeter über dem Boden und leuchtete in einem Grün, dass an den Avada Kedavra erinnerte. Außerdem schienen seine Augen zu glühen. Hermine stürzte zu Harry herüber und wollte ihn wachrütteln, doch dann schrie der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich voller Panik und Hermine riss ihre Hände wieder weg. Harry glühte wirklich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und Blitze begannen sich von seinem Körper zu lösen.

Hermine wusste sich keinen anderen Rat und rannte aus dem Raum der Wünsche, um Hilfe zu holen. Diese fand sie dann auch in Form von Professor McGonagall und Stephano Styls, die beide im Schloss unterwegs waren, da im Büro der Direktorin ein Alarm ausgelöst wurde.

„Ms. Granger, warum rennen sie hier herum?", Fragte ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin den Lockenkopf mit überraschter Miene und Hermine sagte ihr mit panischer Stimme, was geschehen war. Daraufhin bewegten sich alle drei zurück zu Harry und fanden den Schwarzhaarigen zwar nicht mehr leuchtend, jedoch bewusstlos, und mit seinem Kopf in einer Menge Erbrochenem liegend, vor. Professor Styls war dann der erste, der sich hinkniete und Harry untersuchte. Dann sah man, wie der Lehrer für VgddK dem Schwarzhaarigen die Brille abnahm und tief in die starren Augen blickte. Sein Gesicht wurde daraufhin sehr besorgt und er meinte, Poppy sollte schon mal ein Bett und jede Menge Aufputschtränke bereithalten. Hermine wurde auf diese Aussage und dem Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes immer blasser und brach in Tränen aus. Sie musste von Professor McGonagall beruhigt werden und war in der nächsten Stunde zu keiner Aussage mehr fähig.

* * *

In Harrys Kopf hämmerte es wie wild, als er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu brennen und jede Luftbrise fühlte sich an, als wäre die Stelle, wo sie ihn berührte in einen Schraubstock eingespannt. Auch traute sich der Gryffindor nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen, denn ein ihm wohlbekannter Geruch aus Desinfektionsmittel und Sterilität, umwehte seine Nase. Und dann waren da auch noch die Stimmen von Poppy und McGonagall, die gerade zu überlegen schienen, wie sie Harry für sein Verhalten behandeln sollten.

Sofort versuchte sich der Gryffindor zu erinnern was geschehen war. Harry kam sein innerer Kern wieder in den Sinn und all diese furchtbaren Schmerzen. Dann durchzuckte ihn die Frage nach Hermine und ob ihr etwas passiert sei, oder die, welcher Tag denn heute war. Doch um diese Antworten zu erhalten musste Harry sich seinen Ängsten stellen und den anderen kundtun, dass er wach war. Er tat es und wurde im nächsten Moment auch schon in die Mangel genommen. Etwas mit buschigen braunen Haaren stürzte sich auf ihn und mit der Stimme von Hermine rief es „Oh Harry, du Dummkopf, mach das ja nie nie wieder."

Harry kam nicht mal zu Wort, sosehr fing Hermine an, den Jungen für seine Aktion zurechtzuweisen. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und Harry konnte nur leise „ja, ich machs auch nicht wieder" sagen. Danach wurde seine beste Freundin von Poppy weggedrückt und der Gryffindor musste in das grimmige Gesicht der Heilerin blicken. Madame Pomfrey nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und warf ihm vor, wie leichtfertig er mit seiner Gesundheit umgegangen war und was alles hätte passieren können.

Harry auf der anderen Seite hatte aber noch nicht mal eine Ahnung, was denn überhaupt geschehen war. Ja, er hatte seinen inneren Kern berührt und irgend etwas ausgelöst, doch das konnten die zwei Erwachsenen ja noch gar nicht wissen. Woher sollten sie auch? Dann aber ging die Tür zum Krankensaal auf und Stephano Styls kam herein. Er lächelte, als er sah, dass Harry die Augen offen hatte und kam ebenfalls ans Krankenbett.

„Ah, ich sehe er weilt wieder unter uns."

Harry versuchte das Lächeln leicht schuldbewusst zu erwidern, doch bevor er das so richtig schaffte, meldete sich Professor McGonagall zu Wort und wollte nun endlich erfahren, was denn geschehen war. Irgendetwas musste sie ja den Schülern sagen. Schließlich war ein Schüler, und ein sehr bekannter noch dazu, plötzlich im Krankensaal gelandet. Hermine hatte ihr zwar erzählt, dass sie sich beide in stabloser Magie belesen hatten, doch mehr, als dass sie den Erwachsenen ihre Beobachtungen mitgeteilt hatte, konnte der Lockenkopf auch nicht sagen.

Harry druckste ein bisschen herum, bevor er der Direktorin sagte, was geschehen war. Er berichtete von seinem Eindringen in seinen Geist und dem magischen Kern. Allerdings verschwieg er, dass er seinen Kern berührt hatte und erzählte nur, dass ihm dann schwindelig geworden war.

Die Direktorin sah ihren Schüler mit großen Augen an. Zwar glaubte sie ihm, doch im nächsten Moment meinte sie auch zu Harry, wie gefährlich und verantwortungslos sein Handeln gewesen sei. Der Gryffindor senkte schuldbewusst seinen Kopf und mied den Augenkontakt zu McGonagall. Zwei Minuten später war die Befragung glücklicherweise zu Ende und die Direktorin verabschiedete sich. Harry schaute ihr nach und traf dadurch den Blick von Professor Styls. Dieser jedoch, bedachte seinen Schüler mit einem skeptischen Blick und seine Augenbraue war fast bis zum Haaransatz hochgerutscht. Styls glaubte Harry scheinbar bis zu einem gewissen Teil, schien aber zu ahnen, dass er nicht alles gesagt hatte.

„Wir sehen uns später Harry", meinte Damions Vater, allerdings mit eine Tonlage, die wohl aber eher bedeutete, ‚wir sprechen uns noch'. Harry nickte und Professor Styls verließ den Krankenflügel. Zurück blieben also nur noch Harry, Poppy und Hermine. Der Lockenkopf hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und sah nun hoffnungsvoll zu Madame Pomfrey.

Die alte Heilerin hatte aber kein Erbarmen und legte jede Menge Analysezauber auf Harrys Körper. Dann stellte sie ihm etwas zu essen hin und meinte, dass der Gryffindor noch bis morgen dazubleiben hatte.

„Bis morgen?" Fragte Harry in einem Anfall von Selbstvertrauen und Poppy fuhr ihn streng an. „Nun hören sie mir mal zu Mr. Potter. Sie liegen über eine Woche hier, da wird doch eine Nacht mehr nicht der Weltuntergang sein."

Harry verstand die Worte von Poppy nur langsam und eine leises, ungläubiges „Eine Woche", verließ seinen Mund. Madame Pomfrey nickte bestätigend und Harry sah entsetzt zu Hermine. Diese bestätigte Poppys Aussage und begann danach, Harry ein wenig auf den neusten Stand zu bringen. Sie erzählte vom Unterricht und dass Ron die Mannschaft im Griff habe und sie auch fast einen Ersatzspieler für Harry gehabt hätten.

„Fast?" Unterbrach Harry Hermines Redefluss und sah sie fragend an. Die Augen des Lockenkopfes verdunkelten sich plötzlich und sie fuhr nun nur sehr zögerlich fort.

„Nun Harry, es war so. Ähm... als du im Krankenflügel lagst, hatte Ron ein kleines Trainingsspiel angesetzt, doch ihm fehlte ein zweiter Sucher und so kam unser lieber Ron doch auf die Idee, Damion zu fragen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er wusste genau, dass Styls nicht wollte, dass sein Sohn auf einem Besen sitzt, doch wie Ron nun mal ist, wollte er dies nicht einsehen und hatte Damion so lange bearbeitet, bis dieser einwilligte, für eine Stunde deinen Platz einzunehmen."

„Und was ist passiert?" Fragte Harry, der das Schlimmste befürchtete. Rasch wanderte sein Blick durch den Krankensaal auf der Suche nach noch einem weiteren belegten Bett, doch er war der Einzige hier und dass konnte erleichternder Weise nur bedeuteten, dass der Braunhaarige nicht vom Besen gefallen war.

„Oh Harry, es war furchtbar. Damion saß keine zehn Minuten auf dem Besen,... und ich muss sagen, er flog nicht mal schlecht-,... da kam auch schon Professor Styls auf das Quidditchfeld gestürmt und hat seinen Sohn zur Schnecke gemacht. Junge war der Professor sauer. Doch Damion schien nicht minder wütend zu sein. Er hat sogar mal versucht, das Wort gegen seinen Vater zu erheben. Doch dann hat er sich vor all den Schülern doch besonnen, ist nur noch schnell im Schloss verschwunden und ich glaube sogar, die Hauselfen mussten hinter ihm eine ganze Ritterrüstung wieder aufbauen."

Harry sah Hermine mit großen Augen an und konnte nicht glauben, was sie sagte. Klar, er hatte mitbekommen, dass Damion manchmal ein wenig komisch wurde. Doch dass er sich seinem Vater widersetzte, dass war dem Schwarzhaarigen neu. Man sollte dieser Sache vielleicht mal auf den Grund gehen.

Fünf Minuten später bestand Madame Pomfrey aber darauf, dass auch Hermine ging. Harry wünscht ihr noch einen schönen Tag und begann etwas in den Aufzeichnung, die Hermine, wie sie nun mal war, auf seinen Nachtisch gelegt hatte, zu stöbern. Gegen Zehn schlief Harry dann schließlich ein und begann zu träumen.

* * *

Als der nächste Morgen graute, stand Harry so rasch wie nur möglich auf. Madame Pomfrey hatte ja gesagt, er könne gleich früh gehen und warum sollte man dies nicht auch tun, bevor sie ihm ihre Krankenstationsspeisen andrehen konnte. Harry wusch sich schnell und schlüpfte in die Sachen, die neben seinem Bett auf den Hocker lagen. Zehn Minuten später war er ein freier Mann und auf dem Weg zur großen Halle. Dort wartete schließlich das Frühstück und Harry war außerdem gespannt, was es noch so Neues gab.

Seine Mitschüler nahmen Harrys Genesung sehr gut auf und hielten sich auch mit Fragen zurück. Allerdings wollte jeder derjenige sein, welcher Harry die Sache mit Damion erzählte und so musste sich der Gryffindor mindestens vier Versionen anhören, bis Seamus und Dean verstanden, dass er es schon wusste.

Die nächsten beiden Tage passierte auch nicht wirklich viel und es war dann schließlich Dienstagabend, als Harry und Hermine sich wieder auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machten. Sie wollten nichts probieren oder so, nein, vielmehr waren die beiden Gryffindors auf der Suche nach Antworten. Harry musste wissen was geschehen war und Hermine erging es da nicht anders.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war der Raum der Wünsche jedoch nicht leer als sie dort eintrafen. Es war Professor Styls, der mitten auf einem bequemen Sofa saß und scheinbar auf sie wartete. Harry sah seinen Lehrer überrascht an und drehte sich dann fragend zu Hermine um. Der Lockenkopf schien aber nicht ganz so überrascht zu sein und hatte sogar etwas Unsicheres im Gesicht.

„Oh Harry, bevor du deine beste Freundin haust, sie hat dich nicht verraten. Vielleicht ein wenig laut gesprochen, aber nicht verraten. Und da ich eh mit dir über deinen kleinen Ausflug ins Reich der körperlichen Veränderungen reden wollte, dachte ich mir, ich warte einfach hier auf euch."

Harry wusste nicht so recht, wie er dies verstehen sollte, doch Stephano Styls bedeutete ihm und Hermine, die Tür zu schließen und Platz zu nehmen. Sie kamen der Aufforderung nach und der Professor sprach weiter. „So Harry, du wolltest also lernen, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern und hast dich an höhere Magie herangewagt."

„Ich hab's versucht, Professor", warf Harry mit leicht enttäuschter Stimme ein. „Doch ich glaube, ich bin nicht dafür geschaffen."

„Oh Harry, dass würde ich nicht sagen. Du bist ebenso geschaffen dafür, wie es Dumbledore früher gewesen war. Nur musst du lernen, mit deiner neuen Fähigkeit und der weitaus schwierigeren Form des Zauberns umzugehen."

Harry sah den braunhaarigen Mann mit großen Augen an und fragte ungläubig „neue Fähigkeit?" Styls grinste daraufhin und meinte, dass er kurz nach Harrys Unfall und zu dessen eigener Sicherheit in seine Erinnerung eingedrungen war um zu erfahren, was geschehen war. Harry spürte, als er dies hörte, eine leichte Unsicherheit in seinem Kopf, doch diese verschwand auch sehr schnell wieder, als ihm Professor Styls erklärte, dass Harry sich wirklich sehr weit hinausgelehnt hat. Seiner Meinung nach war das Spielen mit dem inneren magischen Kern keine leichte Sache und es hätten die schlimmsten Dinge, bis hin zum Tode, geschehen können.

Harry begriff nun langsam, warum sich Hermine so aufgeregt hatte. Bestimmt hatte ihr Professor Styls das eben Gesagte auch schon vermittelt. Der Gryffindor schaute daraufhin zu seiner besten Freundin und fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig. Dann aber fragte er Damions Vater, ob er wüsste, inwieweit sich Harrys Magie verändert hatte. Styls lachte den Schwarzhaarigen an und sagte, „Oh Harry, da verstehst du was falsch. Deine Magie hat sich nicht verändert Harry, denn die Magie jedes Einzelnen ist von Natur aus vorgegeben. Allerdings glaube ich, dass du mit dem Berühren des Kerns, übrigens noch so eine Sache, die du ja unserer lieben Direktorin verschwiegen hast, weitere Kanäle geschaffen hast. Wo diese im Einzelnen sind? Nun, das kannst nur du herausfinden."

Harry sah den Professor mit großen Augen an und dann auf seine Hände. Styls lachte und bestätigte dem Schwarzhaarigen, dass diese beiden Körperstellen wohl die wahrscheinlichsten seien. Doch er sagte auch mit ersterem Gesicht, dass Harry, nachdem was er in den Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, weitaus mehr magische Fokusse haben könnte und dass dies nicht immer ein Vorteil sein dürfte. Harry sah seinen Lehrer verwundert an und fragte wieso er das glaube. Styls begann daraufhin slytheringleich zu grinsen und diese Art und Weise ließ Harry zuerst etwas unbehaglich und danach knallrot werden.

‚Hoffentlich meinte das der Professor nicht ernst und hoffentlich hat Hermine den letzten Satz nicht verstanden', betete der Gryffindor im Stillen, doch ein Blick in das ebenfalls leuchtend rote Gesicht des Lockenkopfs sagte ihm, dass Merlin ihn nicht erhört hatte. Glücklicherweise schien Professor Styls nicht ganz so sadistisch zu sein wie Snape und er wechselte rasch das Thema. Er begann von Albus Dumbledore zu reden. Dies weckte natürlich die Neugier bei beiden Gryffindors und somit schien es heute nur noch einen wichtigen Punkt zu geben.

„Also, wie ihr schon mitbekommen habt, war Albus einst auch mein Mentor und uns verband ein sehr starkes Band der Freundschaft und des Respekts, welches sich auch nach meiner Schulzeit fortgesetzt hat. Und da mich die Tatsache, dass euer alter Direktor stablos zaubern konnte schon früher als Schüler faszinierte, habe ich ihn vor Jahren schon, an einem kalten Winterabend gefragt, wie er dies gelernt hat."

„Sie haben ihn einfach gefragt?" Entfuhr es Hermine, da sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, einen Zauberer wie Albus Dumbledore so etwas persönliches zu fragen. Styls lachte daraufhin und meinte, „wer nicht fragt, bekommt keine Antworten". Danach zwinkerte er Harry zu und dieser verstand sofort. Schließlich war Hermine doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen.

„So, wie eben gesagt habe ich ihn gefragt und er verriet mir, dass es ein sehr schweres Training gewesen sei, seine Hände als Fokus zu benutzen, denn man muss sich wirklich darauf konzentrieren, die Magie auf den jeweiligen Finger zu lenken. Wenn man es nicht schafft, kann es zu lustigen Ergebnissen führen. Albus meinte, er musste sich mal seinen kompletten Bart abrasieren, da dieser irrtümlicherweise als Fokus gedient hatte, dem aber nicht stand hielt und er danach aus purem Silber bestand."

Harry musste lächeln, als er sich das bildlich vorstellte und auch Hermine hielt sich kurz die Hand vor den Mund. Dann aber stand Professor Styls plötzlich auf und bat Harry, es ihm gleich zu tun. Die beiden Schüler schauten ihren Lehrer verwirrt an, aber Harry kam der Bitte nach.

„Weißt du Harry, dass jetzt ist auch ein wenig Neuland für mich, doch mir ist gerade eine Idee gekommen, wie wir vielleicht deine Fokusse herausfinden könnten. Es sein denn, du willst nicht, dass ich dir helfe. Es ist schließlich eine Sache des Vertrauens und ich habe euch Zwei vielleicht schon länger gestört, als es euch lieb ist."

„Was? Wie?" Stotterte Harry plötzlich und sah unsicher zu Hermine. Der Lockenkopf blickte aber nicht zurück, sondern starr zu ihrem Lehrer. Schließlich löste sie sich aber wieder und sagte rasch „Also, vom mir aus. Ich habe nichts dagegen. Ja, es ist vielleicht besser, einen Erwachsenen dabei zu haben, oder was meinst du Harry?"

Nun schien es am Schwarzhaarigen zu liegen und dieser schien sehr lange darüber nachzudenken. Dann aber kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Professor Styls wohl eh schon mehr wusste als Harry es ursprünglich gewollt hatte. Und warum sollte man ihm nicht vertrauen? Bisher hatte er keinen Grund für Misstrauen geliefert. Somit nickte Harry leicht und Styls lächelte zurück.

„So Harry, was ich mir überlegt habe ist vielleicht kompletter Unsinn, doch einen Versuch allemal wert. Was ich von dir möchte ist, dass du deinen Zauberstab weglegst und dich darauf konzentrierst, den Lumoszauber auf diesen Raum zu legen. Und da der Mensch ja einen kleinen Anreiz braucht, lösche ich das Licht, nehme dir deine Brille und tue etwas mit deiner besten Freundin."

Bevor irgendeiner der beiden Teenager etwas sagen konnte, standen sie auch schon im Dunkeln und Harry hörte, wie sich jemand neben ihm bewegte. Dann hörte er plötzlich, wie Styls sagte, er solle sich konzentrieren und Harry überlegte, was er tun musste. Sollte er den Zauberspruch sagen, oder war dies nur beim Zaubern mit dem Stab nötig? Ein lautes „LUMOS" brachte ihn aber zu der Erkenntnis, dass dies nicht alles war.

„Komm schon Harry", rief Styls fordernd, „ich habe hier was wirklich Leckeres in meinen Händen."

Harry fragte sich, was dies nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte, doch als Hermine auch noch zu kichern anfing, war es mit der Konzerntration vorbei. ‚Was machten die Zwei da?', schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und er versuchte im Dunkel etwas zu erkennen. Fast war er soweit, seine Augen zu verändern, doch Styls schien seine Gedanken zu erahnen. Er ermahnte Harry nicht zu schummeln und so blieb Harry gar nichts weiter übrig, als die ursprüngliche Aufgabe immer wieder zu versuchen. Unzählige Male ertönte das Wort „Lumos" im Raum und Harry war kurz davor aufzugeben, als ihm in den Sinn kam, wie er letzte Woche die beiden Kanäle zwischen seine Augen und seinem magischen Kern gesehen hatte.

Sofort überließ er die beiden anderen im Raum sich selbst und stellte sich wieder seinen Körper vor. Erneut blickte er auf sein nacktes Spiegelbild und drang tiefer unter die Haut vor. Allerdings hatte er mit dem, was er nun sah, nie und nimmer gerechnet, denn wo letzte Woche noch ein faustgroßer Kern mit zwei dünnen Linien war, sah er nun ein Gebilde, das nahezu die doppelte Größe hatte. Und auch die Linien waren mehr. Sie verbanden den Kern nun nicht mehr nur mit den Augen und dem rechten Arm, nein, sie gingen auch zu seinen Ohren, der Nase und allen vier Gliedmaßen.

Dann kam Harry plötzlich diese sonderbare Bemerkung von Professor Styls wieder in den Sinn und etwas unsicher und mit nahezu knallrotem Gesicht blickte er an seinem Körper herab. Im nächsten Moment atmete er aber erleichtert aus. Es gab keine magische Linie zu dieser bestimmten Stelle und das machte ihn irgendwie froh, denn auch wenn er in den letzten Wochen noch nicht wirklich an so etwas wie Sex gedacht hatte, so hatte ihn die Anekdote über Dumbledore und seinen Bart doch etwas Unbehagen bereitet.

Im nächsten Moment hörte er aber auch schon Professor Styls lauthals auflachen und verfluchte sich innerlich, weil er vergessen hatte, dass dieser Mann möglicherweise noch immer in seinen Gedanken war. Harry überkam etwas Wut auf sich selbst und dann die Idee, sein Wissen über das eben Gesehene und die Kanäle zu nutzen. Styls Lachen tat das übrige, spornte den Gryffindor an und Harry konzentrierte sich auf seinen rechten Zeigefinger. Er sagte diesmal nur in Gedanken laut ‚Lumos' und spürte im nächsten Moment ein leichtes Brennen in seiner Brust. Dieses Brennen, wenn auch ganz schwach, wanderte durch seinen Körper bis hin zum rechten Arm und keine Sekunde später begann Harrys Zeigefinger zu glühen.

Professor Styls klatschte leicht und Sekunden später sah Harry ihn und Hermine freudestrahlend wieder. Sie standen etwa drei Meter von ihm weg und Styls hatte recht gehabt. Jeder von ihnen hielt in seinen Händen etwas leckeres, nämlich je ein Glas Kürbissaft.

„Oh ich bin so stolz auf dich", sagte Hermine und umarmte Harry. Dieser wurde daraufhin leicht rot und wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte. Wieder einmal reagierte sein Körper auf seine beste Freundin und dies, auch wenn sehr angenehm, verwirrte den Schwarzhaarigen sehr.

Kurz darauf beendeten sie allerdings ihre Umarmung und auch den heutigen Abend. Es war Zeit fürs Bett und die beiden Gryffindors beeilten sich, um nicht noch Filch in die Arme zu laufen. Professor Styls hingegen sah den Beiden nur nach und lächelte. Dann aber schienen seine Augen plötzlich schwarz zu werden und sein Gesicht nahm eine für ihn völlig untypische Ernsthaftigkeit an. Peeves der dies beobachtete, zog tief die Luft ein und sah so aus, als hätte er plötzlich Muffensausen.

TBC


	26. Kapitel 26

So, wieder eine harte Arbeitswoche, die einen vom Lesen und Schreiben abhält, geschafft und damit auch Zeit einen neues Cap hoch zu laden. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und besonders für Dkub habe ich einen kleinen Tipp. Ich mache die Cliffs doch nicht, um euch zu ärgern ( ähm nicht wirklich ), doch sie geben mir die Möglichkeit, die Geschichte ein wenig in Caps einzuteilen. Sonst würde ich endlos schreiben und ihr müsstet warten, bis ich mal fertig bin. Und außerdem habe ich doch schon mal gesagt, dass ich eure Mutmaßungen liebe. Sie geben mir erst den richtigen Ansporn.

Also, viel Spaß beim lesen und wie immer gilt, gebt's mir.

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 26

Der Tag, an dem Harry seinen ersten Zauber stablos praktiziert hatte lag nun gute vier Tage zurück und er übte jede freie Minute. Allerdings versuchte er dies immer dann, wenn er allein war oder mit Hermine zusammen. Es sollte ja schließlich einen gewissen Überraschungseffekt haben, wenn er angegriffen werden würde. Deshalb brach Harry seine Versuche heute hier auch ab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht bei Stormy.

Die neue Lehrerin für Verwandlungen hatte im Vergleich zur ersten Stunde auch wirklich eine Verwandlung vollzogen und für die meisten Schüler war der Unterricht bei ihr zum wahren Höhepunkt jeder Woche geworden. Professor Stormfire hielt ihren Stunden, genau wie Stephano Styls, sehr locker ab und band ihre Schüler sehr stark mit ein. Dies begann mit der Auswahl ihrer Themen, also was würde man am jeweiligem Tag versuchen, zu verwandeln, bis hin zur Bestrafung etwaiger disziplinarischer Vergehen. Stormy war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie es mit Teenagern zu tun hatte und deshalb sahen die Strafen für die Jungen, welche ihre Hormone manchmal nicht unter Kontrolle hatten und Bemerkungen über etwaige körperliche Veränderungen der holden Weiblichkeit machten so aus, dass die Mädchen, ähnlich wie Ron damals, die Jungen und ihre Kleidung verändern durften.

Andersherum ging dies aber auch. Allerdings gab es hier ein paar Einschränkungen. Niemand sollte dazu verdammt sein, nackt im Unterricht zu sitzen und so galt es jeweils nur die Oberbekleidung zu verzaubern. Diese Maßnahme wurde aber nicht von allen Lehrkräften gebilligt und so musste Professor Stormfire schon nach drei Wochen zu ihrem ersten Gespräch in Professor McGonagalls Büro. Es waren vor allem die älteren Lehrer, die sich etwas mokierten. Doch nachdem sich Ems Luft gemacht hatte und auf die Noten der Schüler verwies, verhallten diese Stimme auch sehr schnell wieder, denn eines hatte Stormy neben der Bestrafung auch erreicht. Es war nun jeder Schüler ab dem fünften Jahrgang in der Lage, einfache Verwandlungen der Kleidung vorzunehmen und das war etwas, dass selbst die so erfahrene Hexe Minerva McGonagall bis dato nicht geschafft hatte.

Der Unterricht heute verlief daher auch angenehm und zügig, bis Harry, der Ron und Seamus beobachtete, wie sie von hinter Lavenders Zöpfe immer weiter wachsen ließen, plötzlich nach seiner rechten Hand griff und sich den Zeigefinger rieb. Hermine, die neben ihm saß, sah den Schwarzhaarigen etwas überrascht an, doch der Gryffindor erkannte sehr schnell, was dies zu bedeuten hatte und damit war klar, dass er heute Nachmittag mal wieder ein Treffen mit der Vergangenheit hatte.

Es war kurz vor Fünf und der letzte Unterricht lag keine zehn Minuten zurück, als Harry sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machte. Zaubertränke war heute nicht wirklich ein Höhepunkt gewesen und desto neugieriger war Harry deshalb auch auf die Informationen aus dem Denkarium. Allerdings, und Harry hoffte es nicht wirklich, hatte er die Befürchtung, dass er vielleicht wieder in Snapes Gesicht blicken musste. Zwar hatten ihm die Erinnerungen an die Nacht der Prophezeiung gezeigt, dass Snape es wirklich bereute, dass er nicht stärker gewesen war, doch dann war da auch noch die Sache mit Dumbledores Tod und ihm und Harrys Mutter gewesen. Der Gryffindor wollte sich nicht mal ansatzweise vorstellen, was gewesen wäre, wenn Snape die Rolle seines Vaters übernommen hätte.

Harry hatte aber kein Glück. Schon kurz nachdem er den Raum der Wünsche versiegelt hatte und in die Erinnerungen eingedrungen war, befand er sich wieder einmal im Büro von Albus Dumbledore. Diese Erinnerung konnte noch nicht all zu alt sein. Dumbledore sah aus wie kurz vor seinem Tode und hatte auch schon den schwarzen, verkohlt aussehenden Unterarm. Harry blickte sich ein wenig im Büro des Direktors um und horchte erst auf, als Dumbledore Snape herein bat.

„Severus mein Freund, du siehst aus, als wärest du dem Tode begegnet. Hat dich Tom wieder einmal bestraft?"

Die Stimme von Dumbledore klang besorgt und seine Augen fuhren musternd über das blasse Gesicht seines Zaubertranklehrers hinweg. Dieser allerdings sah so aus, als könne er dem alten Mann nicht ins Gesicht sehen und wäre lieber tot und mit erstickender Stimme sagte Snape. „Nein Professor, hat er nicht. Und doch habe ich wieder einmal einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen, nachdem man mir wohl das Recht zu existieren absprechen sollte."

Harry schaute Snape überrascht an und stellte sich zu Dumbledore hinter den Schreibtisch. Der Direktor sah den Mann vor sich nachdenklichen an, drang aber diesmal nicht in den Geist von Snape ein. Nein, der Todesser erzählte von sich aus, was geschehen war und Harry gingen fast die Augen über. Der Gryffindor erfuhr in dieser Erinnerung von Snapes unbrechbarem Schwur, den er Narcissa Malfoy leistete und dass Voldemord Malfoy den Auftrag hatte, den Direktor zu töten.

‚Das konnte doch nicht sein'? Dachte Harry und sah unsicher zwischen Dumbledore und Snape hin und her. Wie würde sein alter Mentor auf diese Information reagieren? Harry war durchaus bewusst was es bedeutete, einen solchen Schwur zu leisten. Schließlich hatte ihm ja Ron letztes Jahr erzählt, was alles passieren konnte, wenn man ihn brach. Ron hatte sogar davon gesprochen, dass man sterben könnte. Umso überraschter war der Gryffindor, als Dumbledore nur ruhig sitzen blieb und offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken schien.

Dies brachte sogar den sonst so kalten und abgebrühten Tränkemeister ins schwitzen und Snape trat unsicher von einen auf den anderen Fuß, etwas, dass Harry noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Dann aber erhob sich der Direktor und ging durch Harry hindurch. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, allerdings mit der heilen Hand und trat an Snape heran. Dieser blickte auf und erwartete im nächsten Moment die Strafe für seinen Verrat.

Doch nichts von all dem geschah. Harry sah, wie Dumbledore den Stab erhob und zu Snape mit seinem gütigem Lächeln sagte,

„Weißt du Severus, Tom ist wirklich zu etwas geworden, von dem ich gehofft hatte, dass es niemals auf dieser Welt existieren würde. Nun zwingt er schon unschuldige Kinder, seine Gräueltaten und Wünsche, die er selbst in all den Jahren nicht erreicht hat, auszuführen. Das ist etwas, dass ich nicht zulassen kann. Nicht heute und auch nicht in der Zukunft. Der junge Mr. Malfoy hat es schon durch Lucius verschrobene Ideale schwer genug und deshalb Severus, schwör mir bei deinem Leben, dass du es nicht zulässt, dass Tom bekommt, was er verlangt."

Im nächsten Moment wurde Snape noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war und Harry schrie laut und verzweifelt in den Raum. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Ebenso wenig wie Snape der ungläubig auf die Spitze von Dumbledores Stab blickte. Diese hatte schon begonnen zu glühen und erwartete die Annahme des Schwures.

Harry sah verzweifelt zu, wie Snape mit sich rang und immer wieder flehte, dass Dumbledore dies nicht von ihm verlangen sollte. Er könne es einfach nicht tun. Er könne einfach nicht den Mann töten, den er so viele Jahre als Mentor angesehen hatte und verehrte. Dumbledore hingegen begann eindringlich in Snapes Gesicht zu blicken und versprach seinem Zaubertranklehrer als Gegenleistung das, was er sich schon seit Jahren wünschte. Snape sah den alten Zauberer daraufhin entgeistert an und erwiderte, dass er dies niemals annehmen und tun würde. Dann aber, nach weiteren zehn unendlichen Minuten, gab der ehemalige Slytherin doch nach und besiegelte damit das Schicksal Dumbledores. Harry stand nur fassungslos da und wusste nicht mehr, was er denken sollte. Sein Mentor hatte Snape förmlich gezwungen ihn zu töten, sollte Malfoy versagen. Harry konnte es nicht begreifen und plötzlich machte das Flehen, das Flehen aus Dumbledores Mund, welches sich seit der Nacht auf dem Turm in Harrys Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte, einen Sinn, denn immer wieder hatte sich Harry gefragt, warum sein Mentor damals „Severus, bitte", gesagt hatte, bevor ihn der Todesfluch traf.

Bevor der Gryffindor aber noch mal in Richtung der beiden Zauberer schauen konnte, endete die Erinnerung und Harry kehrte in den Raum der Wünsche zurück. Er stand über das Denkarium gebeugt und war immer noch fassungslos darüber, was er eben mit ansehen musste. Ja, Harry kam sogar in den Sinn, diese Erinnerung Professor McGonagall zu zeigen. Doch dann überlegte er, dass die alte Hexe es womöglich für eine Lüge halten und ihm vielleicht auch die restlichen Fläschchen wegnehmen würde. ‚Nein' dachte Harry, ‚dies hier darf vorerst keiner erfahren.'

Als Harry dies bewusst geworden war, geschah etwas, dass ihm schon eine Weile nicht mehr passiert war. Harry sank auf seine Knien und sein Geist schien sich plötzlich wieder einmal in diesem bunten Strudel, den er zum ersten Male nach Snapes Angriff erlebt hatte, zu verlieren. Harry spürte wieder die Luft, die sich in seinen Flügeln fing und sah die weiten Wiesen und Wälder unter sich vorbeiziehen. Das Ganze dauerte diesmal aber nur gut zwanzig Sekunden und Harry erwachte.

Allerdings fragte er sich, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, denn diese Art von Träumen oder Erinnerungen hatte er zuletzt in den Ferien gehabt. Noch so eine Sache, der er vielleicht mal nachgehen sollte. Aus diesem Grund packte der Gryffindor auch rasch seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Es war schließlich bald Zeit fürs Abendessen und Harry spürte allmählich seinen Magen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, wurde er allerdings Zeuge einer sehr heftigen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ginny und Damion. Beide Gryffindors schienen mal wieder gegensätzlicher Meinung zu sein und Harry fragte sich, was es denn dieses Mal war. Alles was er auf den ersten Blick mitbekam war, dass Damon Ginny einmal mehr Feuervogel nannte und Rons Schwester, die eh schon schlecht drauf zu seien schien, voll auf die Bemerkung ansprach.

Harry, der gleich neben Neville stand, fragte seinen Nachbarn, was denn los sei, doch Neville grinste nur und meinte, „Ach Harry, es ist nichts Ernstes. Ginny hat wohl ihre Tage und reagiert etwas über. Allerdings hat sie aus Wut auf Damion ihm was aus der Hand genommen, von dem ich nicht weiß, was es ist."

Harry sah erst ungläubig auf Neville, dem er solche Worte nie und nimmer zugetraut hätte und dann neugierig auf Ginnys Hand. Er erkannte eine gut zehn Zentimeter große Glaskugel, die auf einer Art Sockel gelagert war. Die Kugel schimmerte grün und eine Art nebulöse Wolke schien in ihr gefangen zu sein. Auf gar keinem Fall war es aber eine von Trelawnys Wahrsagekugeln. Nein, dafür sah das Ding viel zu edel aus.

„Oh und Harry", hörte der Schwarzhaarige Neville, nun in einem eher flüsternden Ton weitersagen, „es könnte aber auch sein, dass Damion mal wieder seinen Mund nicht im Zaume hatte."

„Wieso das?", flüsterte Harry zurück und Neville schien jetzt noch stärker zu grinsen.

„Ach na ja, es fing eigentlich harmlos an und wir, ich mein Ron, Hermine, ich und noch ein paar andere Gryffindors haben uns zufällig über Ginny unterhalten. Ron erzählte, dass seine Schwester zur Zeit sehr oft bei Hagrid sei und ihm hilft, einige der Schuleulen aufzupäppeln. Sie haben wohl irgendeine Krankheit. Nichts Schlimmes, doch es braucht viel Sorgfalt und Ruhe, damit es ihnen wieder besser geht. Na jedenfalls hat Ron erzählt, dass Ginny wirklich gut mit diesen Tieren kann und auch die Hippogreife und was Hagrid noch so alles in seinen Gattern hat sehr mag. Unser rothaariger Freund meinte sogar, dass seine Schwester wirklich viel an den Tieren hier liegt. Und während Ron dies so sagte, kam Damion mit an unseren Tisch und hörte aufmerksam zu. Dann fragte er noch mal nach und fasste das, was er gehört hatte für sich laut zusammen."

„Und?" Fragte Harry, der hierbei noch keinen Grund für einen Streit sah, zumal Ginny noch nicht mal ansatzweise in der Nähe gewesen zu seien schien.

„Nun Harry, Damions Worte waren irgendwie unglücklich gewählt, bewusst oder auch nicht, doch ich zitiere mal. _‚Also sehe ich das richtig Ron, Ginny mag alle Tiere hier im Schloss und im Wald und ist besonders gut zu Vögeln'_. Ron der Idiot hat ihm auch noch unbedachter Weise zugestimmt und das genau in dem Moment, wo Ginny am Tisch angelangt war. Den Rest kannst du dir denken."

Harry sah mit großen Augen in Nevilles grinsendes Gesicht und hörte dann in Richtung der beiden Streithähne.

„Ginny, gib sie mir bitte wieder", sagte Damion nun um einiges ruhiger und besorgter, als Ginny die Kugel von einer in die andere Hand nahm. „Sie ist ein Geschenk meines Vater und es verbindet mich sehr viel mit ihr."

Diese Bemerkung schien bei Ginny, die bis eben noch wütend war, eine Art Stimmungsschwankung hervorzurufen, denn ihr Blick wurde im nächsten Moment überlegen und nun schien sie der Meinung zu sein, endlich mal was gegen Damion in der Hand zu haben. Sie grinste den Braunhaarigen an und sagte, „Sooo, mein Lieber, es ist also ein Geschenk deines Vaters? Nun, dann werde ich sie ganz besonders gut hüten."

„Was?" Rief Damion überrascht und seine goldenen Augen wurden um einiges dunkler.

„Natürlich McKenzie, endlich hab ich dich und weißt du was, ich behalte das Ding hier solange, bis du endlich aufhörst, mich zu ärgern."

„Ginny", riefen mehrere ihrer Mitschüler geschockt. Unter ihnen war auch Harry und er fragte sich, warum der Rotschopf Damion sein Eigentum nicht einfach zurück gab. Er wurde sogar an sein erstes Schuljahr und Nevilles Erinnermich erinnert. Im nächsten Moment steckte Ginny die Kugel auch schon in ihren Umhang und wollte zur Tür. Doch die Stimme von Damion hielt sie davon ab. Der Braunhaarige war nun bis auf einen Meter an sie heran getreten und es sah fast so aus, als wolle er den Lockenkopf verhexen. Aber es folgte keine Handlung, sondern Worte, die allen bis ins Mark ging. Damions Augen glühten förmlich als er an Ginny gewandt sagte,

„GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, DU GIBST MIR SOFORT DAS GESCHENK MEINES VATERS ZURÜCK, ODER MEINE RACHE WIRD NICHT NUR DICH, SONDERN JEDEN DER DIR NAHE STEHT TREFFEN."

Augenblicklich erstarrte nun auch der letzte Laut im Raum und jeder sah ungläubig zwischen Ginny und Damion hin und her. Harry hatte sogar seinen Zauberstab gezückt für den Fall, dass die Situation eskalieren würde. Doch nun wartete er auf die Reaktion von Rons Schwester.

Diese jedoch schien nach einem anfängliche Erstarren überhaupt nicht mehr beeindruckt zu sein und drehte sich grinsend um. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Sein Blick ging hinter Ginny, die nun auf dem Weg zur Treppe, die zu ihrem Schlafsaal führte war, her und dann zu Damion, dessen Augen wieder normal, jedenfalls für seine Verhältnisse, geworden waren.

„Sag mal Damion, was war das denn jetzt? Wie kannst du Ginny drohen? Und was war das überhaupt, was sie dir weggenommen hat?"

Der Braunhaarige lächelte auf einmal und sah Harry mit einem Gesicht, das auch den Zwillingen gehören könnte, an.

„Ach Harry, du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich deiner kleinen Freundin jemals körperlich was antun würde? Ich wollte nur wissen, wie weit sie geht und bin beeindruckt. Sie ist wirklich starrköpfig. Und auf deine Frage nach der Kugel?" Damion schaute nun über Harrys Schulter und bemerkte Ginny, und dass sie immer noch im Treppenaufgang stand und lauschte. „Da handelte es sich um ein Geschenk meines Vaters. Ich nenne es immer meinen Stimmungsheber. Dad hat ihn mir in Indien gekauft und er funktioniert am besten im Bad. Die Kugel reagiert wohl auf das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser und spielt je nach Laune die passende Musik."

Harry sah den Braunhaarigen mit großen Augen an. Und da war er nicht der einzigste im Raum. Auch Neville, Seamus und eine Horde Fünftklässler sahen den Jungen erstaunt an. Damion grinste aber nur über ihre Gesichter und meinte danach es wäre Zeit fürs Abendmahl. Allerdings hört Harry noch ein Flüstern, das Damion wohl mehr zu sich selbst gemeint hatte und er verstand die Worte,

„_meine Rache wird furchtbar sein_".


	27. Kapitel 27

Ok, Leuter´s, wir haben wieder eine Woche geschafft und Weihnachten rückt auch näher. Deshalb auch ein kleines Geschenk im Voraus. Doch wie gesagt, es ist nur ein kleines Cap.

Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 27

Harry hatte das ganze Abendessen über leichte Probleme sich zu konzentrieren, denn immer wieder gingen ihm die Worte von Styls Sohn durch den Kopf. Was würde Damion machen, um sich zu rächen? Würde er Ginny verhexen? Das durfte der Gryffindor jedoch auf gar keinem Falle zulassen. Wer wusste schon, was Damion durch Professor Styls alles für Zauber kannte?

Harry sah deshalb jede dritte Sekunde zu Damion herüber, doch der Braunhaarige tat nichts weiter als zu essen und zu grinsen. Und genau dieses Grinsen machte Harry solche Sorgen. Es strahlte eine gewisse Vorfreude aus und die Tatsache, dass Damion Harry auch immer wieder mal zugrinste, ließ es in Harrys Magen flau werden. Er war fast soweit, zu Damion zu gehen und ihn zu bitten, er solle nichts im Bezug auf Ginny tun.

Dies wiederum würde aber den Zorn von Rons Schwester auf ihn lenken, da sie ein sehr selbständiges Individuum geworden war. Und wenn Harry zusätzlich Neville richtig verstanden hatte und der einst so schüchterne Gryffindor hatte durch Luna ja einige Erfahrungen, dann sollte Mann sich nicht mit einem Mädchen anlegen, wenn es ihre Tage hatte. So beließ es Harry weiter beim Beobachten des Braunhaarigen und sein Blick wurde wachsam, als Damion sich plötzlich erhob und zum Lehrertisch ging. Dort wechselte er einige Worte mit seinem Vater und nach einem Nicken seitens Professor Styls verschwand Damion zügigen Schrittes aus der Halle.

Harry aß schnell seinen letzten Bissen, entschuldigte sich und rannte Damion hinterher. Damion einzuholen, das schaffte er aber nicht und somit war das Letzte was Harry sah, wie er im Korridor, der zu den Lehrerunterkünften führte, verschwand. Harry nahm an, dass Styls Sohn in dessen Gemächer ging und trottete deshalb leicht niedergeschlagen in Richtung Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum.

Wie auf Kohlen wartete Harry schließlich vorm Kamin und ließ Ginny oder das Portrait der fetten Dame nicht mehr aus den Augen. Er spürte regelrecht, dass heute noch was geschah. Und so war es auch, denn Damion tauchte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und setzte sich provokative in Richtung Ginny blickend an einen der Tische. Der ganze Raum beobachtete dies und keiner beschäftigte sich noch mit dem, was er eigentlich vorhatte.

Es war dann Ginny, der die ganze Sache zu bunt zu werden schien und mit einem lauten „Nacht" verschwand sie in Richtung der Schlafsäle. Jeder sah ihr nach und es waren schließlich Parvati, Lavender und Hermine, die sich aufrafften und ihrer Freundin folgten. Harry allerdings blickte sofort in Richtung Damion und dieser schien leise vor sich hin zu zählen. Dann stand er plötzlich ebenfalls auf und ging in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal.

Kaum war er aber außer Sichtweite, sprangen auch Harry, Ron und die anderen aus ihrem Schlafraum auf und folgten dem Braunhaarigen. Was sie jedoch erwartete, damit hatte keiner gerechnet. Damion musste hoch gerannt sein, saß nun auf seinem Bett, in der Hand seinen Stimmungsheber und er grinste schelmisch übers ganze Gesicht.

„Na Jungs", fragte er, „ist eure Angst, dass ich dem kleinen Feuervogel was tun könnte, doch so groß, dass ihr alle heute früher ins Bett wolltet?"

Die Jungen schauten sich überrascht und verlegen an und wollten sich schon wieder zurückziehen, da sprach Harry den Braunhaarigen an. „Ähm na ja, irgendwie schon. Ich meine, du hast wirklich sehr gefährlich geklungen und so, aber wie ich sehe, hat Ginny doch aufgegeben und du hast dein Dingsda zurück."

Damion begann zu lachen und antwortete, „Harry, Harry, Harry, ich hab dir doch schon vorhin gesagt, ich würde sie niemals verletzen. Doch was den Stimmungsheber hier in meiner Hand angeht, nun, der ist ja im eigentlichen Sinne meine kleine Rache."

Harry stockte und seine Gedanken fingen an zu rasen. War dieses Ding etwa gefährlich? Musste er jetzt um Ginny bangen? Doch Damion sprach weiter und riss den Gryffindor daher aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ihr solltet vielleicht wissen, dass diese Sache mit dem Spielen der Musik, nur ein kleiner Nebeneffekt des Gerätes ist. Dad hat ihn mir vor vielen Jahren, als ich noch nicht mit ihm auf seine Artefaktjagd gehen durfte aus einem ganz anderen Grund geschenkt. Er wollte nämlich nicht, da ich von seinem Tun so fasziniert war nicht, dass ich ihm hinterher schlich. Und hier Harry kommen wir zu dem Punkt, wo du Unrecht hast, wenn du sagst, Ginny hat ihn mir zurückgegeben. Denn dass hier in meiner Hand ist nur das Gegenstück zu meinem Teil des Sets, nämlich zu dem, welches sie mir weggenommen hat. Und mit ein wenig Glück ist unsere liebe Ginny so leicht zu beeinflussen, dass wir heute noch eine Menge Spaß haben könnten."

Harry schaute verwirrt auf Damions Hand und dann in Richtung der anderen Jungen. Diese standen nicht minder überrascht im Raum und somit lag es nun an Damion zu erklären, was er meinte. Doch der Braunhaarige tat nichts dergleichen. Er stellte lediglich den Stimmungsheber auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und sagte leise „engorgio".

Sofort wuchs die Glaskugel auf die dreifache Größe und Damion grinste in die Runde. Dann wischte er mit seiner rechten Hand über den gläsernen Körper und murmelte „Visiko". Der Stimmungsheber begann leicht zu summen und im nächsten Moment klappte allen anderen Jungen der Unterkiefer in Richtung Füße. Harry glaubte nicht, was er da sah, oder besser gesagt wen.

„Oh man, ich hätte nie gedacht, sie tut es wirklich. Es war mehr so eine Hoffnung, dass... boah seht euch diese Aussicht an"

Alle Blicke gingen kurz zu Damion und dann wieder blitzschnell zur Kugel. Denn in ihr, in mitten der immer durchsichtiger werdenden Nebelwolke, sah man die Mädchen. Es waren Ginny, Lavender, Parvati und noch andere der Gryffindors. Doch das, was die Jungs am meisten ins Schwitzen brachte, war wohl eher die Tatsache wo wie waren und in welchem Zustand. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er dort in der Kugel all die Mädchen beim Duschen beobachtete.

Er sah Ginny völlig nackt, wie sie so unter dem dampfenden Wasser stand, das Nass über ihre Brüste lief und ihm wurde mehr als nur heiß zumute. Dann wanderten seine Augen zu Parvati, die gerade von Lavender die Haare gewaschen bekam und ein Blick zu Ron sagte ihm, dass sein Freund jetzt liebend gern mit der Gryffindor getauscht hätte.

„Na Jungs, hab ich nicht gesagt, dass wir Spaß haben werden?"

Damion freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge und grinste übers ganze Gesicht, ließ aber auch kein Auge von den Objekten der Begierde. Harry spürte regelrecht, wie er immer roter wurde. Der Gryffindor überlegte voller Scham, ob es falsch war, was sie taten. Ein Blick zu den anderen und in ihrer voller Lust und Neugier glänzenden Augen brachte ihn dann aber auf die Frage, ob er nicht normal war. Allerdings schaffte es Harry wiederum nicht, seinen Blick abzuwenden, egal von welchem Mädchen. Ron hingegen schien es leichter zu haben, denn sein Blick klebte wirklich nur an seiner Freundin. Und erst ein Satz von Damion holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Der Braunhaarige, bisher der gelassenste der fünf Jungen, musterte jedes Mädchen und tat seine Meinung kund.

Lavender war für ihn die am besten gebauteste und mit Parvati und ihrem schlanken, katzengleichen Körper würde Ron wohl eine Menge Spaß haben. Doch als er sich Ginny vornahm und meinte, dass Rons jüngere Schwester nicht nur gut mit Worten umging, sondern auch einen Rasierzauber beherrschte, da war Schluss mit Lustig.

„Was?", rief Ron ungläubig und mit entsetzter Stimme. Er brachte es aber im selben Augenblick nicht übers Herz, auf seine Schwester, oder vielmehr die von Damion gemeinte Stelle zu schauen. Vielmehr warf er Damion einen bösen Blick zu und sagte fordernd, er solle seine Augen vom Körper Ginnys nehmen. Der Gryffindor grinste daraufhin nur und stachelte auch die anderen Jungen an, es zu genießen.

Dann aber betrat eine andere Person das Badezimmer und Harry wurde es plötzlich ganz ungewöhnlich mulmig. Es war Hermine. Sie trug ihren Morgenmantel und stellte gerade ihr Shampoo auf dem Tisch neben Damions Kugel ab. Dann wandte sie sich den anderen Mädchen zu und schien etwas zu fragen. Harry vermutete, da sie nur Bilder empfingen, dass es mit dem Stimmungsheber zutun hatte, denn Hermine zeigte immer wieder mal kurz darauf. Die anderen Mädchen lachten und blickten in Richtung des Lockenkopfs. Dadurch kamen ihre Körper allerdings so gut zur Geltung, dass bei den Jungen die Gesichtröte abnahm. War ja auch klar. Das Blut wurde schließlich an anderer Stelle gebraucht.

„Nun mach schon Hermine...", sagte Damion beschwörend und voller Vorfreude, „... das Wasser wird sonst kalt."

Harry sah den Braunhaarigen mit großen Augen an. Sie blitzten kurz auf und er tat danach etwas, dass ihm den Unmut Aller einbrachte. Harry stand plötzlich auf und warf einen von Rons Pullovern, der ihm an nächsten lag, über die Glaskugel. Sofort sprangen die Gryffindors empört auf und es war sogar Ron, der Harry überrascht fragte, was dies sollte. Harry sah ihn an und wusste für einen Moment wirklich nicht, warum er dies getan hatte. Es wären bestimmt nur noch Sekunden gewesen, um Hermines Körper in seiner vollen Pracht zu sehen. Harrys Geist begann zu rasen und er überlegte sich fieberhaft eine Antwort. Schließlich strafften sich seine Schultern und er sagte mit festen Worten: „Ron, ich bitte dich. Sie ist unsere beste Freundin. Wir haben so viel zusammen erlebt und durchgestanden. Willst du ihr das wirklich antun? Selbst bei Ginny hätten wir schon wegschauen müssen. Bei Merlin, sie ist deine kleine Schwester."

Die anderen Jungen schauten den Schwarzhaarigen verständnislos an. Neville und Dean begannen sogar zu lachen und wollten den Pullover wieder wegnehmen. Doch da schritt Damion ein und sagte mit gespielt bedauernder Stimme, „Tja Jungs, Harry hat Recht Wir sollten uns schämen. Und außerdem, wie wollen wir den Mädels morgen nur unter die Augen treten? So wie jetzt?" Dabei blickte der Braunhaarig in die Runde und verweilte etwas länger auf Dean und Seamus, die beide versuchten, die Beule in ihrer Hose zu verstecken. Dann ging sein Blick wieder zu Harry und er sah den Schwarzhaarigen kalkulierend an. Doch der Augenkontakt hielt nicht lange.

Damion beendete den Zauber der Glaskugel und steckte sie in seinen Umhang. Dann sah er noch mal in die Runde und mit einem Grinsen stellte Styls Sohn fest, dass sich Ron, Neville und die beiden anderen, nach einigen Sekunden des Sammelns, sehr rasch zurückzogen. Teils in die Betten oder aber, wie in Rons Fall, mit einem Handtuch bewaffnet in Richtung Bad.

Der Einzigste, der zurück blieb und immer noch auf die Stelle, wo der Stimmungsheber stand starrte, war Harry. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Nicht nur, dass er Ginny, Parvati und Lavender nackte gesehen hatte machte ihn leicht fertig und verlegen. Nein, es war vielmehr seine Reaktion auf Hermine. Wieso wollte er sie nicht sehen? Die Antwort darauf kam überraschenderweise aus Damions Mund. Allerdings in Form einer Frage, die sich Harry selbst beantworten musste. Der braunhaarige Gryffindor stellte sich nämlich neben den nachdenklich schauenden Schwarzhaarigen und sagte, ohne ihn direkt anzuschauen: „Sag mal Harry, wolltest du wirklich nicht sehen, wie deine beste Freundin ohne diesen unvorteilhaften Umhang aussieht, oder wolltest du nur, dass WIR sie nicht so sehen?"

Harrys Kopf schnellte entsetzt herum und Damion lächelte wissend, doch er sagte nichts weiter und ging nur pfeifend in Richtung seines Bettes. Harry jedoch stand still da und ließ sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen. War es wirklich so? Wollte er der Einzige sein, der Hermine so sah? Aber sie war doch seine beste Freundin? Oder etwa nicht? Aber er hatte mit Ginny Schluss gemacht, damit sie nicht in Gefahr käme, oder vielleicht doch nicht?

Harry war mehr als nur verwirrt. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Und mit immer größer werdenden Kopfschmerzen und einem noch unangenehmeren Druck in seiner Jeans ging der Schwarzhaarige schließlich auf sein Bett zu. Er zog sich aus und legte sich nieder. Vielleicht würde das Pochen in seinem Schädel ja dadurch weg gehen. Was nun den anderen Schmerz anging, da sollte ihm bestimmt noch eine handfeste Lösung einfallen...

TBC

5


	28. Kapitel 28

Kapitel 28

Der nächste Morgen, oder besser gesagt der nächste Auftritt in der großen Halle war für alle fünf Jungen der bisher wahrscheinlich schwierigste Moment in ihrem Leben. Keiner schaffte es wirklich, Parvati, Lavender oder auch Ginny in die Augen zu blicken. Dies blieb natürlich auch den Mädchen nicht verborgen und so kamen eine Menge Fragen auf. Diese konnten aber beim besten Willen nicht durch die Gryffindorjungen beantwortet werden und Harry war richtig froh über den Moment, da die Eulen ihren Auftritt hatten.

Zwar bekam keiner der Gryffindors heute etwas geschickt, doch die frisch ausgelieferten Tagespropheten sorgten für genug Gesprächsstoff. Grund hierfür war ein Artikel, in dem die Zeitung behauptete, dass es scheinbar seit einigen Wochen eine viel stärkere Bedrohung als den dunklen Lord geben würde, denn so langsam, und hier zogen es die Redakteure ein wenig unpassend ins Lächerliche, schienen Voldemord die Gefolgsleute auszugehen. Man sprach von unbestätigten Meldungen, dass dies vor allem die Werwölfe betraf, denn immer öfter wurden menschliche Opfer gefunden, die Bisse aufwiesen, jedoch selber Anzeichen für eine vollzogene Verwandlung an ihren Körpern hatten. Und dies konnte ja nur bedeuten, dass sie selber mal so eine Bestie waren.

Harry las den Artikel aus Hermines Propheten mehrfach durch und überlegte fieberhaft, wie dies möglich sein konnte. Waren Greybacks Leute wirklich so ungeduldig und blutrünstig, dass sie sich schon selbst anfielen. Und warum rannten sie Voldemord davon. Eine Spur zur Lösung des Rätsels kam, als der Schwarzhaarige zu seinem besten Freund schaute und er überrascht ein leichtes Lächeln bemerkte. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Wusste Ron etwas und hatte es ihm nicht gesagt? Doch gleich darauf traf es den Gryffindor und nur ein Name spukte ihm im Geiste herum... Bill Weasley!

Harry beschloss, später mit Ron darüber zu reden. Er brauchte Gewissheit und wenn es wirklich an dem sein sollte, wollte er auch wissen, warum man wieder mal was vor ihm geheim hielt.

Im nächsten Moment musste Harry seine Gedanken allerdings zur Seite schieben, denn etwas anderes stand auf dem Plan. Dies hing mit Damion und Ginny zusammen und zog das Interesse aller Gryffindors auf sich. Ginny machte den ersten Schritt und trat an den Damion heran. In ihren Händen hielt sie den Stimmungsheber und mit überlegener Gestik gab sie ihn ihm zurück.

„Hier McKenzie, ich denke, ich habe nicht das Recht, dir ein Geschenk deines Vaters wegzunehmen und außerdem stehe ich nicht wirklich auf die Musik, die es spielt."

Harry sah den Rotschopf überrascht an und fühlte, dass der letzte Satz nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Doch vielleicht brauchte Ginny noch einen kleinen Grund, damit es nicht zu offensichtlich war, dass die anderen Mädchen, und hier besonders Hermine, ihr ins Gewissen geredet haben.

„Danke mein kleiner Feu... Ginny", erwiderte Damion grinsend und nahm die Kugel entgegen. Er steckte sie ein und wollte sich wieder setzen. Doch irgendwie konnte der Gryffindor einfach nicht über seinen Schatten springen und sagte leise, „Und wieder habe ich recht behalten. Du würdest alles für mich tun. Du bist sogar vor allen hier zu mir gekommen, nur um in meiner Nähe zu sein."

Augenblicklich verdunkelte sich Ginnys Gesicht und es sah fast so aus, als würde sie Damion bis durch die nächste Wand hexen würde.

„Ach, leck mich McKenzie", fauchte sie den Braunhaarigen an und ihre Hand wanderte unbewusst zum Zauberstab. Doch schon im nächsten Moment wussten sie, und auch Harry, dass ihre Worte dümmer nicht hätten gewählt werden können. Damion grinste noch breiter und flötete ihr entgegen: „OK, mache ich. Doch Ort und Zeit obliegen mir, verstanden?"

Harry sah Damion mit schockiertem Gesicht an und hörte schon im Geiste Ginnys Beschwörung. Doch da die anderen Gryffindors durch die Bemerkung von Styls Sohn lauthals loslachten, kam der Rotschopf nicht mehr dazu. Ginny plusterte lediglich ihr Wangen auf und ging mit wütendem Schritt aus der Halle. Harry sah ihr nach und dann zu Damion. Der grinste übers ganze Gesicht und verließ kurz darauf ebenfalls die große Halle in Richtung Unterricht.

„Ich fass es nicht. Irgendwann bringe ich den Kerl um."

Es regte Ron maßlos auf, wie sich der Braunhaarige immer mit seiner kleinen Schwester zoffte. Harry vermute aber, dass es wohl eher daran lag, dass Ginny stets den Kürzeren zog. Schließlich beruhigte sich die Stimmung in der Halle wieder und auch der Rest ging in Richtung der Klassenzimmer.

Auf dem Weg dorthin kam es allerdings zu einem weiteren Zwischenfall, in den hauptsächlich Blaise Zabini involviert war. Harry, Ron und Hermine kam nur noch dazu und sahen, wie Damion einen Slytherin, der wohl gerade Blaise eine gebrochene Nase und ein blaues Auge verpasst hatte, im Schwitzkasten festhielt. Die anderen Schüler standen um die beiden Kampfhähne herum und schienen im Anbetracht der Wut des Gryffindors nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollten.

„Ich hatte euch gewarnt", sagte Damion mit fast schmerzhaft lauter Stimme und drückte seine Arme immer fester zusammen. Der Slytherin, sein Name war Gideon Greenstone und Harry eigentlich immer als sehr ruhiger, zurückgezogener Schüler in Erinnerung gewesen, lief schon blau an, aber kurz bevor er wirklich ohnmächtig werden konnte, löste Damion seine Umklammerung, drückte den Jungen von sich und Gideon sprang auch rasch auf. Er stolperte etwas zurück und Grabbe und Goyle stellten sich sofort schützend vor ihn.

Dann sah der Slytherin wütend in die Runde und als er sich sicher war, dass Damion nicht mehr an ihn heran kam, fühlte er sich wieder mutiger und sprach den Braunhaarigen mit wieder überheblicher werdender Stimme an.

„Hör zu McKenzie, dein Vater mag hier Lehrer sein, ich aber habe auch so meine Freunde, also komm mir nicht in die Quere."

Und während er dies vor all den Zeugen sagte, und ein Großteil würde es bestimmt als Drohung auffassen, richtete er seinen Zeigefinger auf den Gryffindor. Sofort schaute Harry zu Damion, um dessen Reaktion zu sehen. Es konnte ja sein, dass der Braunhaarige es sich noch mal anders überlegte und ihm Grabbe und Goyle egal waren. Doch Damion reagierte erst mal überhaupt nicht. Nein, sein Blick ging starr auf Gideons rechte Hand und auf den Ring daran. Harry fragte sich, was so besonderes daran sein sollte. Gut, es sah wie ein Familienerbstück aus und kostbar war er vielleicht auch aufgrund der schwarzen Perle, die in der silbernen Fassung glänzte. Doch warum war der Gryffindor so gebannt ?

Der Slytherin bemerkte Damions Blick und zog seine Hand schnell zurück. Er steckte sie in den Umhang und bedeutete Grabbe und Goyle mitzukommen. Zwei Sekunden später waren die Slytherins auch schon weg. Harry hatte ihnen hinterher geschaut, sah nun zu Damion und überlegte, warum sein Mitschüler sich wegen diesem Ring plötzlich so sonderbar verhielt. Dann bemerkte er den kalkulierenden Blick des Braunhaarigen und beschloss, ihn später, wenn sie allein waren, unbedingt danach zu fragen. Doch so richtig Zeit, um eine Antwort zu bekommen, war irgendwie den ganzen Tag nicht. Deshalb war es auch schon kurz vor dem Abendessen, als Harry Damion fand und überlegte, wie er mit seinen Fragen anfangen sollte.

Damion saß einmal mehr auf seinem Lieblingsplatz und starrte in den Sonnenuntergang. Harry trat leise und vorsichtig neben ihn und folgte dem Blick des Braunhaarigen, doch alles was er sah, war der See und seine Wellen, die sich durch denn abendlichen, frühherbstlichen Wind ein wenig stärker aufbauten.

„Ähm Damion...", begann Harry langsam, denn er wusste nicht, ob ihn der Gryffindor bemerkt hatte, doch es schien so, denn es kam keine überraschte Geste, kein Zucken, sondern lediglich ein Satz, den Harry nicht wirklich verstand.

„Er ist wunderschön, nicht war?"

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt, da ihn Damion dies schon einmal gefragt hatte.

„Der See, Harry, der See. Ich sagte, er ist wunderschön."

Harry überlegte, was er antworten sollte. Natürlich passte die riesige, sich spiegelnde Wasserfläche hier in die Landschaft. Doch wenn du schon mal mit Meermenschen und Grindelohs gekämpft hast, denkst du wahrscheinlich etwas anders darüber. Außerdem war Harry nicht wirklich ein Schwimmertyp und so sagte er nur leise „ ähm, ja". Dann aber fragte der Schwarzhaarige Damion, was es mit dem Ring auf sich hatte.

Styls Sohn wiegelte aber ab und meinte nur, dass die Perle ihm bekannt vorkam, so als hätte er so etwas schon mal gesehen. Harry sah den Jungen skeptisch an und versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch wie er sich eingestand, hatte er mit reinblütigen Sachen, oder dunklen Artefakten nicht wirklich viel am Hut. Daher entschied er sich, die Sache erst mal auf sich beruhen zu lassen und überlegte, wie er Damion seine nächste Frage stellen könnte. Diese war nämlich im direkten Zusammenhang mit Damion und seinem Verhalten, welches sich seit dem Schulbeginn stark verändert hatte.

Harry nahm daher all seinen Gryffindormut zusammen und fragte den Braunhaarigen, ob ihn etwas bedrückte oder ob ihm etwas fehlte, oder warum er plötzlich immer so gereizt reagierte. Harry fragte sogar nach dem Zwischenfall beim Quidditchtraining. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Damion seine Stimme gegen seinen Vater erhoben hatte.

Damion ließ die Fragen auf sich einstürzen und schien in Gedanken zu gehen. Harry sah aber einige Sekunden später, dass sich das Gesicht seines Gegenübers veränderte und hoffte, dass er keinen Fehler gemacht hatte, denn das Letzte was er wollte, war Damion wütend zu machen. Sie verstanden sich zurzeit nämlich gerade sehr gut. Doch Damion schien nicht böse zu sein. Vielmehr wurde sein Gesicht traurig und er starrte wieder zum See. Harry überlegte, dass es vielleicht doch besser war zu gehen, aber Damions Stimme erklang. „Weißt du Harry, ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum ich mich zurzeit nicht ganz so gut mit meinem Vater verstehe. Es ist was Persönliches und geht nur ihn und mich an, doch ich werde versuchen, woanders nicht mehr ganz so jähzornig zu sein. Doch erwarte nicht, dass ich zurückstecke, wenn Voldemords Kindergarten denkt, sie können sich alles erlauben. Du kannst jetzt denken was du willst Harry, doch Blaise Zabini ist ein netter Junge, der es, seitdem Draco Malfoy nicht mehr ist, um einiges schwerer hat."

Von dieser Aussage überrascht drehte sich Harry, der nun auch auf den See geblickt hatte, direkt zu Damion und sah den Gryffindor mit großen Augen an. Er überlegt kurz und sah ein, dass Damion irgendwie Recht hatte. Zabini und Malfoy mochten Freunde gewesen sein und die Laufbahn des Blonden war auch schon festgelegt, doch warum sollte man Blaise nicht aus der Schublade heraushalten und ihn machen lassen. Klar, so dachte Harry, man sollte ihn vielleicht ein wenig beobachten, doch wenn er in Bedrängnis war, konnte man ihm doch trotz seiner Häuserzugehörigkeit helfen.

Beide Gryffindors sahen sich in die Augen und beide schienen verstanden zu haben. Harry begann leicht zu lächeln und auch Damions goldene Augen wurden wieder heller. Dann schreckten sie allerdings kurz hoch, denn Ron hatte den Raum betreten und sie zum Essen gerufen. Damion grinste über Ron Verhalten wenn es galt, Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, doch dann beeilten sie sich, um nicht zu spät in der großen Halle zu sein.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ziemlich schnell und das Wochenende stand an. Es sollte das letzte sein, bevor es nächste Woche hieß ‚Hogsmeade, wir kommen'. Harry und Hermine beeilten sich, den Heiltrank, den ihnen Horace Slughorn heute aufgegeben hatte, fertig zu stellen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, erkannte Harry, als er das Rezept an der Tafel las. Lediglich eine Mohnblütenkapsel und etwas Sekret der ägyptischen Feuerkröte mussten noch untergehoben werden, doch das durfte man erst, wenn der Trank etwas abgekühlt war und daher hatte Harry etwas Zeit, die anderen Schüler zu beobachten.

Sein Blick fiel dabei auf Blaise Zabini. Zwar hatte sich der schwarzhaarige Slytherin vom letzten Angriff erholt, doch so richtig gesund sah er trotzdem nicht aus. Außerdem war er schon wieder dabei, Professor Slughorn zu fragen, ob er mal kurz auf die Toilette gehen durfte. Das Gesicht des alten Zauberers musterte Zabini aufmerksam und schließlich erteilte er die Erlaubnis. Allerdings, so stellte Harry fest, kam der Slytherin nicht wieder zum Unterricht.

Etwas verwundert, aber nicht weiter darüber nachdenkend beendeten Harry und die anderen ihre Tränke und beeilten sich, um in die große Halle, zum Mittagessen zu gelangen. Harry und der Rest waren die Letzten, die die Halle betraten, doch dies lag wohl an der Lage ihres Klassenzimmers. Der Kerker war schon immer am weitesten weg gewesen und somit kamen die Zaubertrankklassen eigentlich meistens zu spät.

Harry und Damion wollten sich gerade setzen, als plötzlich die Tür zur Halle geräuschvoll aufgestoßen wurde und jemand hereingerannt kam. Es war Blaise Zabini, doch irgendetwas stimmte mit ihm nicht. Harry hörte, dass er röchelte und sah, wie seine beiden Hände den Hals hielten. Und noch bevor die Lehrer, die ja am anderen Ende der Halle saßen reagieren konnten, waren Damion und Harry schon aufgesprungen und eilten dem Slytherin zu Hilfe.

„Blaise, was ist los?", rief Damion voller Sorge und hatte den Schwarzhaarigen fast erreicht. Doch anstatt einer Antwort tat Zabini etwas vollkommen Unlogisches, denn wo er eben noch panisch seinen Hals hielt und sich vor Schmerzen wand, stand er nun plötzlich seelenruhig da und tat gar nichts. Harry und auch Damion waren verwirrt, zumal man dem Jungen ansah, dass er Schmerzen hatte. War es vielleicht der Slytherinstolz, der ihn bewog, so zu handeln?

Styls Sohn sprach den Slytherin nochmals an, doch nichts geschah. Harry beschlich das Gefühl, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und als er in die Augen von Blaise schaute, erkannte er auch was. Sie waren vollkommen glasig und dies konnte nur eines bedeuten. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rief,

„Damion, weg von ihm. Es ist der Imperiusfluch".

Der Gryffindor schnellte zu Harry herum und sah im nächsten Moment schon ein lautes „Finite" an sich vorbeisausen. Kaum traf der Gegenfluch den Slytherin schrie dieser auch schon vor Schmerzen auf und hielt sich nun seinen Bauch. Erneut fragte Damion was los sei. Diese Fragen stellten dann auch die ersten Lehrer, die es nun auch geschafft hatten, sich durch die gesamte Schülerschaft zu arbeiten. Doch alles, was sie heraushörten, war das Wort „Gift".

Die meisten Schüler stöhnten auf und Professor McGonagall sah sofort zu Horace Slughorn herüber. Der Zaubertranklehrer kramte auch sofort in seinem Umhang und zog mehrere kleine Fläschchen heraus. Allerdings sah man ihm eine gewisse Unsicherheit an, denn auch Harry wusste, dass, wenn man das Gift nicht kannte, man mitunter das falsche Gegengift verabreichte.

„Ein Bezoar", riefen mehrere Schüler, die sich ans letzte Schuljahr erinnerten aufgeregt, doch den hatte Slughorn natürlich nicht unbedingt dabei. Sofort schickte er einen Vertrauensschüler los, um einen aus seinen Vorräten zu holen, während er sich um die Symptome der Vergiftung kümmern wollte. Harry bekam langsam Panik, denn Blaise wand sich immer mehr auf dem Boden. Und dies war eine Tatsache, die scheinbar auch Damon nicht zu gefallen schien. Der Gryffindor kniete neben Zabini und redete auf ihn ein. Als der Slytherin dann irgendwann sagte, dass sein Magen brennt und alles nach Erbrochenem schmeckte, tat Damion etwas, dass alle im Raum verwirrte.

Der Gryffindor griff sich an den Hals und in den Ausschnitt seines Pullovers. Dort holte er eine kleine Kette hervor und an dieser hing ein kleines Gebilde aus einem roten, tönernem Material. Harry hatte immer geglaubt, es sei ein Talisman aus Terra Cotta. Dieses Ding warf Damion nun plötzlich auf den Boden und traf kräftig darauf. Durch die Last des Braunhaarigen zerbröselte der Klumpen und keine Sekunde später stopfte Styls Sohn das rote, krümelige Zeug in Zabinis Mund.

„Mr. McKenzie, was machen sie da?" Rief Professor McGonagall entsetzt und wollte den Gryffindor schon wegstoßen. Doch Damions Vater, der gerade erst in die Halle gekommen war, hielt sie auf.

„Nein, Professor, lassen sie ihn!" Beschwor er die Direktorin und die alte Hexe starrte ihren Lehrer ungläubig an. Harry verfolgte die Sache mit entsetztem Gesicht und blickte dann wieder zu Damion und Blaise. Letzterer schien, kaum dass er das rote Zeug geschluckt hatte, nach Luft zu ringen und hielt sich zuerst den Hals, dann die obere Brust, bis hin zu der Stelle, wo man im Allgemeinen den Magen hatte. Scheinbar folgten seine Bewegungen dem Weg des Zeugs, was Damion ihm verabreicht hatte.

Als Blaise sich schließlich den Magen hielt, begann Damion zu zählen. Zwischendurch schaute er in die Runde und sah hoffend, dass er das Richtige tat, zu Harry. Dabei wurde er allerdings mehrfach von Professor Slughorn unterbrochen, der ständig wissen wollte, was Damion seinem Schüler gegeben hatte. Der Gryffindor sah zwischen Blaise und seinem Lehrer hin und her und sein Zählen wurde lauter

„Acht... sieben... es war australische Heilerde... sechs... fünf..."

Harry sah den Brauhaarigen mit großen Augen an und auch die anderen, bis auf Professor Styls, konnten nur starren. Einzig Blaise schien Hoffnung zu schöpfen und entspannt sich etwas.

„Und dass ist alles?", fragte Slughorn ungläubig.

„Nein, nicht ganz. Es ist noch etwas anderes untergemischt... vier... drei... "

„Was? Was haben sie noch mit drin, in dem Zeug?" Fragte Professor McGonagall und auch Professor Styls schien seinen Sohn nun etwas komisch anzuschauen. Dies baute in Harry ein mulmiges Gefühl auf und er blickte sofort zu Damion zurück. Der Gryffindor war gerade dabei einen Eimer zu beschwören und Blaise aufrecht hinzusetzen. Slughorn half ihm dabei, schaute aber immer noch fragend in Damions Gesicht.

„Professor, die letzte Zutat ist was ganz besonders. Es handelt sich dabei...", Damion zählte weiter runter und schien auf irgendwas zu warten. Dann grinste er und sagte, „Es handelt sich um zerstoßenen Polarfuchspenis."

Das nächste, was diesem Satz folgte, war ein lautes Aufstöhnen der gesamten Halle, verschiedenen Bekundungen des Ekels und schließlich die Metamorphose von Zabinis Gesicht. Es wurde nämlich von einem Moment auf den anderen grün und der Slytherin übergab sich geräuschvoll in den Eimer. Sofort wurde die Luft mit einem beißenden Geruch erfüllt und nicht wenige traten mehrere Schritt zurück. Einzig Damion und Slughorn blieben und halfen Blaise so gut sie konnten. Damion meinte, es müsse alles raus, und wenn es aus dem Mastdarm kam.

Zwei Minuten später hatte Blaise sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ausgekotzt und nachdem man ihn etwas sauber gemacht hatte, wurde er auch schon ohnmächtig. Hier kam dann Madame Pomfrey ins Spiel. Sie übernahm den Slytherin und bewegte ihn in Richtung Krankenflügel. Dies bekam Harry allerdings nicht mehr ganz so gut mit, da Professor Styls anfing zu lachen und seinen Sohn fragte, „Polarfuchspenis?"

Damion grinst und meinte, dass das Zeug raus musste und sich Blaise bei Walderdbeeren bestimmt nicht so schnell übergeben hätte. Dann aber stockte der Braunhaarige und sein Blick blieb auf dem Eimer mit dem Erbrochenen hängen. Sofort waren die Lehrer alarmiert und sahen im nächsten Moment geschockt, wie der Junge in den Eimer griff. Hermine und Ginny, die neben Harry standen, begannen leicht zu würgen. Und auch Harry bekam einen kleinen Anfall des Ekels im Bauch. Dieser verschwand aber sofort, als er sah, dass sich Damions Gesicht verfinsterte und die goldenen Augen nun eher dunkler Bronze glichen. Das Letzte was man dann noch sah, war ein rasender Gryffindor, der mit den Worten, „ich bringe das Schwein um", in Richtung Slytherintisch rannte...

9


	29. Kapitel 29

Kapitel 29

Eine unheimliche Welle der Magie durchfuhr die ganze Halle, als Damion losrannte und bei Harry stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Nie hätte der Schwarzhaarige geglaubt, so etwas zu spüren, doch er musste einfach zugeben, dass es Furcht war. Und dieses Gefühl der Unsicherheit vor dem Kommenden in Harrys Bauch bezog sich eindeutig auf Damion, der sich in unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit durch den Raum bewegte. Styls Sohn steuerte geradewegs auf Gideon Greenstone zu und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

Durch den Schrei des Braunhaarigen alarmiert standen Grabbe und Goyle sofort bereit, den Gryffindor zu stoppen. Doch das war einer der größten Fehler ihres Lebens. Damion überrannte sie förmlich. Es folgten zwei, drei gezielte Kicks und die beiden riesigen Fleischberge krachten mit schmerzhaftem Stöhnen rechts und links jeweils auf einen der Haustische.

Schließlich hatte Damion Greenstone erreicht und bevor dieser auch nur ansatzweise reagieren konnte, hörte man auch schon ein knackendes Geräusch. Rasend vor Wut schlug der Gryffindor immer wieder auf die Nase des Jungen ein, bis sich das Blut im großen Bogen in der Halle verteilte. Dann stemmte Damion sein Gegenüber nach oben und hebelte ihn dadurch vollkommen aus. Greenstone begann zu röcheln, doch dies schien seinen Gegner nicht zu interessieren. Damion schrie ihn nur wütend an und Harry verstand immer wieder nur ein Wort, „Warum?"

Diese Frage schienen sich alle im Raum zu stellen, obwohl die meisten es eher mit Damions Verhalten in Verbindung brachten. Was war hier los? Und wieso war der Gryffindor so ausgetickt? Und warum unternahm niemand etwas?

Besonders die Lehrer schienen durch Damions Verhalten regelrecht geschockt und so dauerte es, bis Professor McGonagall es überhaupt schaffte, ein Wort zu sagen. Sie ging auf die beiden kämpfenden Schüler zu und verlangte, dass sie aufhörten. Doch Damion schien sie nicht für voll zu nehmen. Ja, er drehte sich nicht einmal um. Für ihn gab es scheinbar nur den Slytherin und das Verlangen, diesen zu töten.

Schließlich war es dann Professor Styls der versuchte, zu seinem Sohn durchzudringen. Harry hatte den Mann noch nie so unsicher gesehen. Was sollte er denn tun? Seinen eigenen Sohn verhexen. Und während die Lehrer überlegten, was sie tun sollten, schrie Damion immer wieder „Warum?".

Greenstone sagte aber nichts. Er blieb einfach nur stumm und versuchte sich der Angriffe zu erwehren. Nach einigen Augenblicken hörten diese dann auch auf und es sah so aus, als wenn Damion etwas zu Besinnung gekommen währe. Doch das, so musste Harry feststellen, sah nur so aus. Zwar prügelte der Gryffindor nicht mehr auf sein Opfer ein, doch der Blick des Braunhaarigen schien keineswegs beruhigt. Schließlich fragte Damion noch ein letztes Mal. Aber er bekam keine Antwort, sondern nur ein völlig deplatziertes überhebliches Grinsen. Daraufhin griff Gryffindor, wieder um einiges wütender, in seine Tasche und holte etwas hervor.

Was es war, konnte kaum einer erkennen, doch die Tatsache, dass es mit Blut und Schleim überzogen war, ekelhaft roch und zwar nach Erbrochenem, brachte Harry und viele zu dem Schluss, dass es das Objekt sein musste, was Damion aus dem Eimer gefischt hatte und das überhaupt erst für seine Raserei verantwortlich war.

„Schluck es", rief Damion zornig und hielt Greenstone etwas direkt vor den Mund. Dieser Satz schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Greenstone wurde augenblicklich blass und drehte schützend seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Ich sagte, du sollst es schlucken, du mieses Schwein." Wiederholte Damion seine Forderung, doch der Slytherin wehrte sich weiter. Im nächsten Moment schien Damion zu überlegen und stellte den Jungen vor sich vor eine andere Wahl.

„Also, entweder du sagst mir warum er sterben sollte, oder ich presse dir das Dinge hier selbst in den Rachen."

Gideon Greenstone schien in Anbetracht des mörderischen Gesichts des Gryffindor und dem nachdrücklichen Zusammenpressen der Hand um seinen Hals seine Möglichkeiten abzuwägen. Schließlich sah er in die Halle und schrie wütend über seine Niederlage verächtlich, „Er ... er sollte verrecken, da er sich gegen seinen Herren gestellt hat. Der Verräter hat sich geweigert, ihm die Treue zu schwören. Doch auch wenn ich gescheitert bin, so wird der dunkle Lord schon bald am Ziel sein und dann werden all die Schlammblüter und Muggelfreunde sich wünschen, nie geboren zu sein."

Kaum hatte die gesamte Halle die Worte des Slytherins gehört, verpasste ihm Damion einen letzten Hieb und schickte Greenstone damit ins Land der Träume. Danach drehte er sich zu seinem Vater. In seinen Augen konnte Harry jetzt allerdings keine Wut mehr sehen, sondern Tränen. Bevor sich der Gryffindor aber fragen konnte, warum sein Mitschüler plötzlich weinte, griff sich Damion an den Kopf. Er presste beide Hände ganz fest gegen die Stirn, schrie in Schmerzen auf und ging keine Sekunde später bewusstlos zu Boden.

Sofort stürmte Stephano Styls los, um seinen Sohn aufzufangen. Doch so wirklich geschafft hatte er es nicht. Eine kleine Platzwunde tat sich auf der rechten Kopfseite, direkt über dem Ohr auf und Blut floss langsam über den kalten Steinboden. Harry sah entsetzt zu seinem Freund herüber, blieb dann aber mit seinem Blick an etwas kleinem, schwarzen hängen. Es war das mit Schleim überzogene Ding, mit dem Damion Greenstone gedroht hatte und welches der Gryffindor kurz vor seinem Sturz hatte fallen lassen.

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und sagte leise „accio". Doch kaum dass es zu ihm flog und er es in seinen Händen hielt, brannten auch schon seine Fingerkuppen. Sofort ließ Harry die schwarze Perle, ja es handelte sich um eine Perle, und um es besser zu sagen, um genau die schwarze Perle, die einst Greenstones Ring zierte, wieder fallen.

Mit besorgtem Blick schaute Harry auf seine Finger und begutachtete die leichte Rötung an den Spitzen. Dann kam ihm aber noch ein anderer Gedanke in den Sinn. Was musste wohl Damion gespürt haben, wenn es Harry schon nach einer Sekunde nicht mehr möglich war, die Perle zu halten. Sein Blick ging voller Sorge zurück zum braunhaarigen Gryffindor und dessen Vater, der versuchte, ihn wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Damion bewegte sich jedoch nicht und dies verstärkte bei Harry das leicht ungute Gefühl im Bauch.

Schließlich kam Madame Pomfrey in die Halle gestürmt und sofort wies sie einige umherstehende Schüler an, den bewusstlosen und verletzten Jungen in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.

Und während sich die Schulheilerin um den Gryffindor kümmerte, nahm sich die Direktorin Gideon Greenstones vor. Sie beschwor Fesseln, verlangte, dass man sich von ihm fern hielt und mit einem verachtenden Blick, den auch ein Großteil der Schülerschaft nun auf den Slytherin warf, gab sie Professor Slughorn die Anweisung, sich mit dem Ministerium und den Auroren in Verbindung zu setzen. Dann schaute sie in Richtung ihrer Schüler und bat alle, vorerst keine Gerüchte oder Mutmaßungen im Bezug auf Damion McKenzie zu verbreiten. Zwar sei ihr klar, dass Damions Verhalten im Normalfall inakzeptabel gewesen sei, doch zuerst müsste der Gryffindor wieder erwachen und dann mussten die Umstände seines Verhaltens geklärt werden.

Professor McGonagall war fast mit ihrer Ansprache fertig, als sie von der Stimme Professor Styls unterbrochen wurde. Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf den Lehrer für VgddK. Doch Styls schien dies nicht zu interessieren. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Harry und dessen schmerzverzogenem Gesicht.

„Harry, was ist mit dir los?" Fragte Styls besorgt, als sich der Gryffindor einfach nicht von seinen Fingern lösen konnte.

„Er hat das da angefasst." Antwortete Hermine für ihren besten Freund und deutete auf die schwarze Perle, die nun vor Harry auf dem Boden lag. Stephano Styls rief die Perle zu sich in die Hand und Hermine wollte ihn schon davon abhalten. Doch da bemerkte sie, dass Professor Styls, wie sonst auch, seine Handschuhe trug. Sie schaute den Mann hoffnungsvoll an und wurde um einiges besorgter, als sie das blasse Gesicht des Lehrers sah.

„Bei Merlin, das darf doch nicht wahr sein." Rief Styls aus und eine gewisse Wut zeichnete sich plötzlich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Stephano, was ist los?", fragte daraufhin Professor McGonagall überrascht und ihr Kollege drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Minerva, so etwas Niederträchtiges und Unmenschliches, wie es Mr. Greenstone versucht hat, ist mir in meiner gesamten Laufbahn noch nicht vorgekommen. Und du weißt, ich habe schon eine Menge schwarze Magier getroffen."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Stephano. Was ist so besonderes an dieser Perle? Und was ist mit Harry und ihrem Sohn?" Fragte Professor McGonagall weiter und auch die gesamten Schüler warfen dem Lehrer für VgddK neugierige Blicke zu.

„Minerva", sagte Styls und hielt die kleine schwarze Kugel hoch, „dies hier ist ein Objekt schwärzester Magie. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Mayaperle. Sie ist auf der eine Seite das wohl seltenste Schmuckstück der Welt und kann auf der anderen Seite einen Elefanten oder Blauwal binnen kürzester Zeit töten."

Die Augen der Direktorin wurde im nächsten Moment immer weiter und sie sah geschockt auf die kleine Kugel in Styls Fingern. Dann formten sich die Wort „Wie und Woher" in ihrem Kopf, doch es war Harry, der diese laut aussprach. Styls blickte zu seinem Schüler und sah, bevor er weiter sprach, erst mal Harrys Finger genauer an. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Aquadiccus". Sofort floss Wasser über Harrys Finger und spülten die Rückstünde der Perle ab. Kaum war dies geschehen schwächte sich auch schon der Schmerz ab und Harry tadelte sich innerlich, warum er nicht selbst daran gedacht hatte.

„Nun Harry, und auch ihr anderen hier im Raum könnt ruhig mit zuhören. Die Perlen stammen aus den Regionen Süd- und Mittelamerikas, genauer gesagt, aus den Gebieten, wo einst die hochentwickelten Kulturen der Mayas lebten. Sie wurden von den magischen Priestern dort gezüchtet und oft als Schmuck, oder aber auch als Bestrafung für Ungläubige verwendet."

„Bestrafung?", fragten mehrere Schüler und Lehrer und Styls nickte.

„Ja Bestrafung, denn auch während die Perle in ihrer ursprünglichen Form eher harmlos ist, so bildet sie in Verbindung mit einer Säure, im Falle der zu bestrafenden Personen, deren Magensäure, eines der stärksten Gifte dieser Welt."

„Aber sie ist so schön." Sagte Lavender Brown leicht ungläubig und konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von der Perle lassen. Styls lächelte seine Schülerin daraufhin an, fragte im nächsten Moment aber mit ernsterer Stimme. „Das mag ja stimmen, Ms. Brown. Doch würden sie sie immer noch so schön finden, wenn sie wüssten, wie sie hergestellt wird."

„Ich... ich verstehe nicht ganz... Professor", erwiderte Lavender und anhand der Vielzahl von fragenden Blicken, holte Styls ein wenig weiter aus.

„Nun Ms. Brown, dann hören sie mal gut zu. Die Perlen entstehen, wie jede andere Perle auf dieser Welt auch, in einer Auster. Doch diese Austern haben eine Besonderheit, die sie doch wieder von ihren Artgenossen unterscheidet. Es handelt sich dabei um den Ort, wo sie leben. Ein Ort, der wohl viele beim bloßen Anblick eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagen würde. Die Perlen entstanden in einem unterirdischen See, gelegen unter einem riesigen Tempel, in dem es zu seiner Hochzeit nicht einen Tag gab, an dem nicht ein oder zwei Menschen, wohlgemerkt Muggel, geopfert wurden. Und sie wurden nicht etwa gehängt oder so, Ms. Brown. Nein, diesen Menschen wurde bei lebendigem Leibe die Kehle aufgeschnitten und man hat sie zum Wohlwollen der Götter ausbluten lassen. Und eben dieses Blut floss durch viele kleine Kanäle im Opferstein nach unten und tropfte in den See. Legenden besagen, dass dieser dadurch scharlachrot geschimmert haben soll und nur durch das Blut der Opfer überhaupt solche schwarzen Perlen entstanden konnten."

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Lavender und verlor jedwede Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Genau das habe ich damals auch gesagt, Ms. Brown und ich denke man sollte diese Perlen daher nicht nur einfach Mayaperlen, sondern besser Blutperlen nennen, die auch jetzt noch, so viele Jahrhunderte nach ihrer Entstehungszeit, Unheil anrichten. Denn mir persönlich, und das ist ja das Erschreckende, ist kein einziges Gegengift bekannt und daher war das, was Damion getan hat, wohl das einzig Sinnvolle. Er hat es aus dem Körper geholt."

„Ja, aber wie hat er das geschafft?", mischte sich nun Horace Slughorn ein, da ihm das Handeln des Gryffindors immer noch suspekt vorkam. Wie sollte eine Hand voll Ton dieses nur bewirken können?

Styls sah seinen Kollegen an und lächelte zum ersten Male nach seiner kleinen Geschichtsstunde wieder. Dann griff er sich, wie schon Damion vorhin, an seinen Hals und holte auch so einen kleinen Talisman hervor.

„Ganz einfach Horace. Er hat das hier verwendet. Es handelte sich dabei um gemahlenes und wieder zusammengepresstes Gestein aus Australien. Um genauer zu sein ist es ein kleiner Teil des Ayers Rock. Und vielleicht hast du schon mal gehört, dass dieser Felsen so seine magischen Besonderheiten haben soll. Eine davon soll ja sein, dass er so trocken ist, dass er binnen weniger Sekunden, alle Flüssigkeiten aufsaugen kann, die ihn berühren. Und genau das hat mein Sohn genutzt und somit die Verbreitung des Giftes verhindert."

Harry konnte sehen, wie Slughorns Gedanken anfingen zu arbeiten und einer davon war bestimmt mit der Frage beschäftigt, woher er eine Probe des Felsens bekommen konnte. Doch auch die anderen Lehrer schienen sich so ihre Fragen zu stellen. Diese musste aber warten, denn ein Schüler aus Huffelpuff, der Damion mit in den Krankenflügel gebracht hatte, kam aufgeregt in die Halle gerannt und rief lauf, dass Professor Styls unbedingt zu Madame Pomfrey kommen soll. Professor Styls bekam daraufhin ein mehr als nur ängstliches Gesicht und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten aus der Halle...


	30. Kapitel 30

Kapitel 30

Harry und seine Freunde schauten ihrem Professor hinterher. Was war geschehen? Ging es Damion schlechter? Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch und wollte ebenfalls in den Krankenflügel rennen, doch Professor McGonagall hielt ihn, und auch die anderen Schüler davon ab. Sie forderte alle auf, sich schleunigst in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu begeben und wies die Vertrauensschüler an, darauf zu achten, dass auch wirklich jeder Schüler sich daran hielt.

Einzig das Haus Slytherin durfte die Große Halle nicht verlassen und dies aus einem Grund, der der Direktorin ebenso widerwillig, wie im Moment auch wichtig vorkam. Denn während mehrere Lehrer die Schlangen beaufsichtigten, begab sich der Rest des Kollegiums hinunter in die Kerker um etwas zutun, was in der jüngeren Geschichte der Schule eigentlich nie mehr vorgekommen war ... sie durchsuchten die Räume und auch persönlichen Sachen der Schüler nach verdächtigen Gegenständen.

Harry sah kurz noch mal in Richtung der Lehrer und bog wenige Schritte später mit Ziel Gemeinschaftsraum im Korridor ab. Auf dem Weg dorthin stellten er und auch seine Freunde mehrere Theorien auf, was mit ihrem Mitschüler los sein könnte. Und es ging dabei nicht nur um die Sache mit dem plötzlichen Zusammenbruch. Nein, Harry fragte sich auch, warum sein Freund so ausgetickt war.

Doch Antworten auf ihre Fragen bekam keiner am heutigen Abend mehr. Deshalb gingen sie alle schon sehr früh ins Bett und hofften, dass es morgen einige Antworten gab. Und während Harry so da lag und versuchte einzuschlafen kam ihm, genau wie Damion in der Halle, die Frage nach dem Warum in den Sinn. Wie konnte man nur daran denken, einen Menschen, einen Mitschüler zu töten, nur weil dieser nicht die Meinung von Riddle vertrat.

Es wollte Harry einfach nicht in den Sinn. Und da Harry die Sache so sehr beschäftigte, bemerkte der Gryffindor nicht, oder erst einige Minuten später, dass der Schmerz an seinen Fingerkuppen wieder zunahm. Harry versuchte es durch Rubbeln oder kratzen abzustellen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Also bleib nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste zu Madame Pomfrey. Und zum ersten Male, so musste Harry leicht grinsen, war ihm der Gedanke in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, nicht ganz so wider. Vielleicht konnte er ja einige Informationen über Damion in Erfahrung bringen und somit Ron, Dean und den anderen am Morgen schon ein wenig mehr sagen.

Somit stand Harry leise auf, zog sich seinen Umhang über und schlich in Richtung Tür. Dann noch schnell die Gänge entlang und aufpassen, dass ihn auch keiner bemerkte und schon stand der Gryffindor vor der Tür, die er sonst nur hinter seinem Rücken wissen wollte. Er klopfte sachte und drückte die Klinke hinunter. Danach betrat er den Raum und musste feststellen, dass es hier noch ein sehr reges Treiben gab.

Poppy wuselte um Damion herum und tupfte dessen Stirn mit feuchten Tüchern ab, während Professor Styls mit besorgtem Gesicht dasaß und wie eine Mutter die Hand seines Sohnes hielt. Wenn die Sache nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Harry bestimmt gelacht. So aber ging er nur vorsichtig in den Raum und versuchte etwas mehr von Damion zu erkennen.

„Oh nein Steph, da kommt noch einer", sagte Poppy aufgeregt und schon im nächsten Moment bäumte sich Damion voller Schmerzen auf. Er schien einen Krampf zu haben und offenbar war sein ganzer Körper davon betroffen. Dann, kaum zehn Sekunden später, sackte der Braunhaarige, ohne dass die Heilerin etwas getan hatte aufs Bett zurück und warf seinen Kopf hin und her. Jetzt schien er einen Alptraum zu haben und Harry hörte seinen Freund Worte sagen „nein, tu es nicht" oder „das werde ich nicht zulassen".

Harry konnte sich keinen Reim auf diese Worte machen und trat daher noch ein paar Schritte näher an die drei heran. Dadurch bemerkte ihn Professor Styls und zum ersten Mal sah Harry in den sonst so souveränen Augen seines Lehrers so etwas wie Unbehagen.

„Harry, was machst du hier?" Fragte Styls und sah den Gryffindor mit aufmerksamen Augen an.

„Ich ... ich wollte zu Madame Pomfrey", erwiderte Harry unsicher und hob zur Unterstützung seiner Aussage die geröteten Finger hoch. Die Heilerin kam auch gleich angewuselt und begutachtete die Hand. Dann deutete sie auf ein Bett zu ihrer Rechten und sagte, „na dann Mr. Potter, legen sie sich gleich mal in ihr Lieblingsbett". Zu Harry, und auch Poppys Überraschung erhob sich aber Professor Styls.

„Nein Poppy, bitte gib ihm nur eine Salbe oder einen Trank. Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand bei meinem Sohn bleibt, wenn er seine Alpträume hat."

Geschockt über diese Aussage schaute nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Madame Pomfrey mit großen Augen in das Gesicht von Stephano Styls. Dieser blickte immer noch besorgt kurz zu Damion aufs Bett und sprach danach weiter.

„Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch. Damion braucht seine Freunde und Gesellschaft. Doch er hat auch Schlimmes erlebt und es sollte ihm überlassen sein, wann er jemandem davon erzählt. Von dir Poppy ...", Styls blickte Madame Pomfrey direkt in die Augen, „... weiß ich, dass du einen Eid zur Verschwiegenheit geleistet hast und dass Mr. Zabini noch mindestens bis morgen schläft. Doch bei Harry glaube ich nicht, dass dies der Fall ist. Ich hoffe ihr verstehet mich?"

Harry ließ sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen und sah nachdenklich zu Damion, der nun am ganzen Körper schwitzte. In seinen Gedanken versuchte sich Harry vorzustellen, was sein Freund nur Alles erlebt haben musste. Und daher, und da er selbst nicht so oft über die Qualen durch Snape sprach, kam Harry zu dem Schluss, dass sein Lehrer recht hatte. Damion würde ihm vielleicht irgendwann mal erzählen, was ihn so sehr beschäftigte und nicht nur das Wenige, dass Harry eh schon durch ihre Gespräche wusste.

Deshalb ließ sich der Gryffindor nur schnell von Poppy verarzten und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Bis er dort war, so versprach es die alte Heilerin, würden die Schmerzen schon weg sein und er könnte den Rest der Nacht ruhig durchschlafen.

Harry wusste nicht, was ihm die alte Heilerin da eingeflößt hatte, doch so gut geschlafen wie den Rest der Nacht hatte er schon lange nicht mehr. Ja, er musste sogar von Ron wachgerüttelt werden, damit er nicht das Frühstück verpasste und so blieb nur noch wenig Zeit, um pünktlich in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen. Rasch zog sich Harry an und rannte hinter Ron hinterher.

In der Großen Halle angekommen setzte sich Harry auf seinen Platz und freute sich gerade auf den erste Toast, da bemerkte er Hermines besorgten Blick und ihm wurde klar, dass irgendwer aus dem Jungenschlafsaal mitbekommen haben musste, dass er nachts noch bei Poppy gewesen war. Harry lächelte Hermine zu und sagte,

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine. Es war nur noch eine kleine Reizung der Haut. Nichts Schlimmes, wirklich."

Der Lockenkopf sah Harry noch einige Augenblicke skeptisch an und schielte auch auf seine Hände. Doch schließlich entspannte sich Hermines Gesicht und sie erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem „na dann ist ja alles Ok."

Gegen Ende des Frühstücks erhob sich dann Professor McGonagall und bat alle Schüler um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein und die Direktorin versuchte den vier Häusern einen Überblick über den Stand der Dinge zu geben. Harry erfuhr dadurch, dass es Blaise Zabini wieder etwas besser geht und er vielleicht schon zum Mittag die Gesellschaft der Halle genießen konnte. Aber sie hörten auch, dass Damion noch eine Weile bräuchte, um sich zu erholen. Zwar sei er aus dem Schlimmsten raus, doch habe sein Körper auch eine gewisse Menge Gift absorbiert und dieses könnte man nicht auf dieselbe Weise herausholen, wie bei Blaise.

Harry runzelte etwas die Stirn und blickte zu Professor Styls, der ruhig neben der Direktorin saß. Damions Vater fing den Blick des Gryffindors auf und nickte leicht. Harry nickte zurück und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl bedeuten solle, „ich weiß, du kennst die Wahrheit, aber nimm es erst mal so hin. Wir sprechen später". Daher beließ es Harry dabei und hörte der Direktorin weiter zu.

Diese wurde aber im nächsten Moment unterbrochen, da sich die Tür zu Großen Halle geräuschvoll öffnete und eine Gruppe Uniformierter hereinmarschiert kam. Es waren gut zehn Auroren und ihnen folgten weitere Personen, von denen Harry gehoffte hatte, sie nicht so bald wieder zu sehen. Es waren zum einen Minister Rufus Scrimgeour und dann mehrere Personen von der Presse.

Harry fragte sich, was diese hier wollten und bekam das ungute Gefühl, dass der Minister seinem Vorgänger immer ähnlicher wurde. Und so war es dann auch. Scrimgeour baute sich vor dem Lehrertisch auf und fragte Professor McGonagall nach Gideon Greenstone. Die Direktorin erklärte dem Minister, dass sich der Slytherin im Gewahrsam in einem der alten Verliese befand und sofort machten sich mehrer Auroren in Begleitung von Professor Slughorn auf den Weg, den Jungen zu verhaften.

Scrimgeour wies seine Leute nochmals lauthals an, in voller Härte, jedoch mit dem nötigsten Respekt gegen den Gefangenen vorzugehen. Sofort blitzten mehrere Kameras auf und einige Reporter schrieben hastig was auf ihre Blöcke. Der Minister quittierte dies mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und nahm dann plötzlich Harry ins Visier. Nun bekam der Gryffindor wirklich ein blödes Gefühl im Bauch und sah sich unsicher bei seinen Freunden um. Scrimgeour hatte sich derweil wieder an die Direktorin gewandt und fuhr fort.

„Nun Professor McGonagall, wie es mir scheint, ist Hogwarts doch nicht mehr so sicher, wie sie und auch der leider schon verstorbene Albus Dumbledore es immer annahmen. Was wäre gewesen, wenn es noch weitere Schüler hier getroffen hätte ...?"

Harrys Gesicht nahm einen entsetzten Ausdruck an, genau wie auch beim Rest der versammelten Schülerschaft. Was hatte der Minister vor? Wollte er Hogwarts nun doch schließen? Harry Gedanken begannen zu rasen und so bekam er die nächsten Worte des Ministers erst mit, als Professor McGonagall ungläubig, „Wie bitte?", sagte.

Scrimgeour lächelte überlegen und wiederholte, „Ich sagte Professor, dass ich es nicht verantworten kann, den Jungen in dieser Gefahr zu lassen und dass ich daher Mr. Potter mitnehme, um ihn an einen sichereren Ort zu bringen. Nun erwachte Harry aus seiner Starre und rief laut, „Das, können sie getrost vergessen Minister. Ich habe es ihnen schon einmal gesagt, ich werde mich nicht zur Galionsfigur des Ministeriums machen lassen, die rumgezeigt wird, damit die Öffentlichkeit glaubt, es ist alles in Ordnung."

Der Minister schien mit einer solchen Reaktion seitens Harrys gerechnet zu haben und sagte weiter mit überlegener, väterlich anmutender Stimme, während all die Kameras blitzten, „Mr. Potter, Harry, ich glaube du verstehst nicht so recht. Es ist meine Pflicht als Minister, dich, als eine Person, die so stark im Interesse der Öffentlichkeit steht, durch das Ministerium beschützen zu lassen."

„Öffentlichkeit? Ministerium?", schrie Harry nun laut in die Halle und die anderen Haustische blickten überrascht auf. „Dieselben beiden, die mich und Professor Dumbledore vor zwei Jahren als Lügner und Sensationssüchtige dargestellt haben? Das selbe Ministerium, dass damals versucht hat mich zu brechen, indem ich mit einer Blutfeder immer wieder schreiben musste, ich solle nicht lügen?"

Die gesamte Halle stöhnte überrascht auf und die Reporter sahen plötzlich so aus, als sein Weihnachten. Scrimgeours Augen blitzen ein wenig und man konnte leichte Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn erkennen. Harry war aber noch nicht fertig und wurde immer lauter.

„Oooder Minister, ... meinen sie die Öffentlichkeit, die mich, seit ich ein Jahr alt bin, seit dem Tage, an dem Tom Riddle dachte, er müsste auf eine sinnlose Prophezeiung hören und meine Eltern tötet, als ihren Erlöser hochjubelt. Soll ich ihnen mal sagen, Minister, dass es nur wenig Menschen gibt, die mich wirklich kennen. Und genau diese Menschen sollten sie vielleicht beschützen und nicht die Person, die vielleicht ihre nächste Wiederwahl sichert."

Die ganze Halle wurde augenblicklich mucksmäuschenstill und beobachtete nun das Gesicht von Minister Scrimgeour. Dieses wandelte sich nämlich ganz langsam von eben noch überlegen zu nun leicht angepisst, da sein Plan, Harry endlich in die Finger zu bekommen, nach hinten loszugehen schien. Mit einem letzten Versuch, das Ruder noch mal rumzureißen, wies er die restlichen Auroren an. „Nun Mr. Potter, da sie scheinbar die Wichtigkeit ihrer Sicherheit nicht erkennen, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl, als sie in Schutzhaft zu nehmen. Auroren, ihr kennt eure Befehle und führt sie dementsprechend aus."

Eine Welle der Empörung durchfuhr die Große Halle, als die Auroren auf Harry zuschritten und vor allem die Lehrer, angeführt von Professor McGonagall brachten ihren Unmut darüber zum Ausdruck. Harrys alte Hauslehrerin ging sogar schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu, um ihn zu schützen. Doch zwei Auroren machten sich daran, dies zu unterbinden. Erfolg hatten sie damit aber nicht, denn ein lauter Gong ertönte aus den Tiefen des Schlosses und ließ alle im Raum erstarren. Scrimgeour sah sich überrascht um und bemerkte, dass auch Professor McGonagall nicht so recht wusste, woher das Signal kam.

Dieses ausnutzend ging der Minister selbst rasch zu Harry und wollte ihn, in Anbetracht der Unschlüssigkeit der meisten Anwesenden, persönlich aus der Halle führen. Aber ein lautes metallenes Geräusch ließ ihn stocken und aufhorchen. Dieses wurde nämlich immer lauter und klang in einem sehr monotonen Takt durch die Luft. Schließlich sah man auch den Ursprung des Lärms, denn die Tür zur Halle wurde erneut aufgestoßen und fast zwanzig Rüstungen kamen herein marschiert. Die erste schien aus Gold zu sein und bildete den Anführer der Gruppe. Sie war es auch, die sofort auf den Minister zuging und diesen mit dem Schwert solange bedrohte, bis er Harry losließ. Die restlichen sich magisch bewegenden Rüstungen, bei denen man offensichtlich sah, dass sie keinerlei Innenleben hatten, trugen mit ausgestreckten Armen die Auroren und Gideon Greenstone vor sich her. Sie alle versuchten sich aus den eisernen Griffen zu befreien, aber dies war ebenso sinnlos, wie auch gefährlich, wenn man mal bedachte, dass alle Rüstungen mit gewaltigen Waffen bestückt waren, welche wirklich böse Verletzungen verursachen konnten.

„Damit sind sie zu weit gegangen, Direktorin", schrie Scrimgeour wütend auf und warf Professor McGonagall einen tödlichen Blick zu. Die alte Hexe jedoch, schaute nur geschockt auf die Rüstungen und ihr Blick verriet, dass sie selber nicht so recht wusste, was hier sich vorging. Als Rufus Scrimgeour dann auch noch seinen Zauberstab zog, um die goldene Rüstung anzugreifen, drehte diese sich zum Minister um und trat gefährlich nahe an den sonst so souveränen Mann heran. Dann leuchtete sie kurz auf und eine nicht menschliche, stark verzerrte Stimme drang aus der eisernen Hülle.

„Minister, sie ... sie und ihre Leute haben heute einen schwerwiegenden Fehler gemacht. Sie haben versucht einen Schüler dem Schutze Hogwarts zu entreißen und damit den Zorn der Gründer heraufbeschworen. Ich rate ihnen, das Schloss und seine Liegenschaften sofort zu verlassen. Geht, ... geht, nehmt eure Leute und den Verräter mit und wagt es niemals wieder hier zu erscheinen."

Dann hob die Rüstung beide Hände in die Luft, klatschte dreimal und es bildeten sich über den Köpfen der Auroren, Greenstone und dem Minister selbst kleine Feuerbälle, in denen das Wappen Hogwarts brannte. Alle Schüler sahen dem Schauspiel gebannt zu und lediglich die Lehrer schienen zu verstehen was hier geschah. Obwohl, nach den Gesichtern der Erwachsenen zu urteilen, so stellte Harry fest, hatten sie wahrscheinlich auch nur einmal davon gehört.

Ein entsetztes Keuchen von Hermine ließ Harry kurz seinen Blick vom Minister nehmen und der Gryffindor fragte seine beste Freundin, ob sie denn wüsste, was dies zu bedeuten hätte. Hermine sah Harry mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Enttäuschung an. Letztere brachte sie dann auch mit den Worten, er sollte endlich mal die Geschichte Hogwarts lesen zum Ausdruck und verriet im nächsten Moment, dass die brennenden Zeichen bedeuteten, dass Hogwarts selbst, oder besser die Magie der vier Gründer, Minister Scrimgeour und den anderen lebenslanges Hausverbot erteilt hätten. Etwas, dass bisher nicht einmal die mächtigsten Direktoren beschwören konnten.

Harry sah den Lockenkopf ungläubig an und sein Blick wanderte dann zum Minister und der Direktorin. Die alte Hexe hatte sich wieder ein wenig gefangen und beschwor, trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Wut auf den Mann, den Minister, so schnell wie möglich zu gehen. Andernfalls könnte sie nicht für seine Sicherheit garantieren. Scrimgeour wollte sich gegen diese Art der Behandlung wehren, doch das war ein weiterer Fehler und die Rüstungen schritten zur Tat. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatten die eisernen Wachen alle Feinde des Schlosses in ihren stählernen Fängen und beförderten sie unsanft in Richtung Ausgang.

Harry sah ihnen hinterher und dann zu Professor McGonagall. Er konnte in den Augen der alten Hexe eine gewisse Erleichterung erkennen, doch auch ein wenig Sorge spiegelte sich hinter den viereckigen Brillengläsern wieder. Fünf Minuten später kehrte wieder Ruhe im Schloss ein und die Schüler überlegten, was wohl eben geschehen war und wie sie den Tag angehen wollten. Allerdings bat die Direktorin, wie schon am Abend zuvor, nicht in wilde Spekulationen zu verfallen und irgendwelche Gerüchte zu verbreiten.

Harry nutzte die freie Zeit um ein wenig zu lesen. Er saß in der Bibliothek und studierte das Buch der Bücher, denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, so beschäftigte ihn die Sache mit den Rüstungen doch schon ein wenig mehr. Ihm kam dabei einmal mehr die Aussage von Dumbledore in den Sinn, dass es in Hogwarts Geheimnisse gab, die nicht mal er als Direktor kannte. Doch um vielleicht irgendeinen Hinweis zu bekommen, musste die Geschichte Hogwarts durchgearbeitet werden.

Außerdem konnte sich Harry dadurch ein wenig von Damion ablenken. Noch immer durfte keiner zum ihm und somit wusste niemand so richtig, was mit ihm los war. Nicht mal Blaise, der wirklich noch am Tage von Scrimgeours Besuch entlassen worden war, konnte ihnen etwas verraten. Und dies wäre durch ein weiteres ungewöhnliches Ereignis, das dem versuchten Mord am Slytherin folgte, ohne weiteres möglich gewesen. Denn nach einer kurzen Lehrerkonferenz und in Absprache mir Zabinis Eltern wurde der Siebenklässler gefragt, ob er das Haus wechseln wolle und da sich der sprechende Hut weigerte, ihn neu zu sortieren, kam er auf Wunsch von Professor Styls für den Rest des Jahres nach Gryffindor.

Dort wurde er zwar nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen, doch man begegnete ihm auch nicht mit bösen Blicken. Es war halt so und nun musste man sich halt arrangieren. Einzig Harry bekam dies nur am Rande mit. Er war viel zu sehr mit der Geschichte Hogwarts beschäftigt. Harry hatte mit dem studieren des Buches fast zwei Tage, sprich das Wochenende zugebracht und war heute, da der Unterricht wieder weiterging, gerade auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, als ihm Hedwig im Korridor zur Großen Halle entgegen geflogen kam. Etwas verwundert hielt der Gryffindor seinen Arm ausgestreckt hin, damit seine treue Weggefährtin landen konnte.

„Oh hallo Hedwig", sagte Harry leise und strich der Schneeeule übers Federkleid. „Hast du was Wichtiges für mich?", fragte er das Offensichtlichste, da ja ein kleiner Brief am Bein des Vogels hing. Doch was wollte er machen. Harry wollte nun mal mit ihr reden, denn er fühlte sich etwas schuldig, da er in letzter Zeit sehr wenig schrieb und Hedwig dadurch etwas in Vergessenheit geriet.

Ein leise „Schuhu" erklang. Es sollte wo „ja" heißen und Harry band den Brief ab. Dann durchsuchte er seine Umhangtasche nach einem Eulenkeks, die er ja eigentlich immer irgendwie dabei hatte und hielt ihn Hedwig hin. Die Schneeeule schnappte sich das Leckerli und flog damit als wäre es Beute davon. Harry lächelte ihr nach und schickte sich dann an, den Brief zu öffnen. Er war von Madame Pomfrey und sie bat Harry, da Professor Styls sich schon mit seiner Unterrichtsvorbereitung beschäftigte, Damion ein paar Kleidungsstücke zu bringen, da man die alten wegen des Giftes vernichten musste.

Harrys Gesicht hellte sich schon beim Lesen auf, bedeutete es doch, dass sein Freund möglicherweise entlassen wurde. Rasch ging Harry noch einmal zum Gryffindorturm hoch und fischte ein paar Klamotten aus Damions Schrankkoffer. Dabei fielen seine Blicke auch auf die doch sehr ungewöhnlichen Besitztümer des Braunhaarigen. Harry erkannte die Stimmungsheber, einige sehr wertvoll aussehende Schreibutensilien, zu denen auch Federn zählten, die von Vögeln stammten, die es keinesfalls in England gab und ein buntes, etwa dreißig Zentimeter langes Holzbrettchen.

Zwanzig Minuten später erreichte Harry mit einem Umhang, Unterwäsche, Jeans und einem Pullover den Krankenflügel und wurde auch schon sehnsüchtig erwartete. Irgendwie schien es Damion im Bezug auf diesen Trakt des Schlosses genauso zu gehen wie Harry und somit beeilten sich beiden diesen Ort so schnell wie nur möglich zu verlassen.

„Danke noch mal Harry für die Klamotten", sagte Damion, als sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses gingen.

„Keine Ursache, Kumpel. So was mache ich doch gern. Besonders, wenn ich dadurch ein wenig später zu Sluggy und seinen Tränken komme."

Beide Gryffindors lachten laut durch den Gang und Harry bemerkte, dass Damion, als dieser sich etwas streckte, einige Kilo verloren hatte. Es lag wohl daran, dass Poppy nicht wirklich kochen konnte, oder aber an seiner Vergiftung. Allerdings beschlichen Harry einige Fragen zu den Vorkommnissen mit Blaise und er wusste nicht, ob er den Braunhaarigen jetzt schon darauf ansprechen sollte.

Bevor er sich aber weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, stoppte Damion vor einer Klassenraumtür und Harry erkannte sie als die, hinter der Stephano Styls unterrichtete. Der Braunhaarige klopfte und nach einem „Herein", betraten beide Jungen das Zimmer. Harry schaute sich rasch um und erkannte ein paar Drittklässler aus Gryffindor und andere trugen die Farben von Huffelpuff. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass es scheinbar eine praktische Stunde war, denn alle Bänke standen zur Seite gerückt da.

Professor Styls blickte seinen Sohn überglücklich an und kam rasch auf ihn zu. Er zog ihn in eine Umarmung und Harry wurde es etwas komisch. Es lag wohl daran, dass er nie daran gedacht hatte, dass Lehrer, auch wenn sie streng waren und Schülern versuchten etwas beizubringen, auch Menschenwaren. Somit war diese Umarmung doch eigentlich was total Normales. Die Drittklässler schienen dies nicht ganz so zu sehen und begann leise zu lachen.

Styls löste sich von seinem Sohn und warf den Jungen und Mädchen einen angriffslustigen Blick zu, der nichts Gutes verhieß. Nicht, dass Styls die Schüler bestrafte, doch irgendetwas ließ er sich bestimmt noch einfallen. Schließlich aber kehrte der Professor zum Unterrichtsstoff zurück und da Harry, kurz bevor sie den Raum verlassen konnten, ein lautes „Riddikulus" hörte, wusste er auch, was die Drittklässler gerade durchnahmen. Es waren Irrwichte.

Sofort erinnerte Harry sich an seinen damaligen Unterricht bei Remus und war gespannt, vor was wohl die kleine Gryffindor, Alice hieß sie, so glaubte Harry, Angst hatte. Gespannt sah Harry auf den Schrank in der Mitte des Raumes und wartete, wer wohl herauskam. Im Endeffekt war es eine riesige, rotäugige Ratte und die Gryffindor, völlig gebannt auf das Nagetier starrend, begann zu zittern. Sie schaffte es im nächsten Moment nicht einmal, ihren Zauberstab richtig zu halten oder zu zielen.

Harrys Blick ging zu Professor Styls in der Annahme, dass dieser eingriff. Doch Styls wartete noch und beobachtete die ganze Sache nur aufmerksam. Schließlich schien die Angst von Alice so groß zu werden, dass sie vom Spruch „Riddikulus" abließ und nur noch verzweifelt rief „Expelliarmus". Der Irrwicht wurde von Entwaffnungszauber getroffen und flog durch den Raum. Er landete schließlich direkt vor Damion und Harry, blieb kurz in der Rattenform dort liegen und rappelte sich dann wieder auf. Doch die Gestalt, die er dabei annahm ließ bei Harry das Blut immer schnelle durch seine Adern fließen. Denn direkt vor ihm stand plötzlich ein lauthals kalt und überlegen lachender Draco Malfoy.

Harry sah das blonde Frettchen mit wütenden Augen an und überlege, ob er einen Fluch losfeuern sollte. Doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Malfoy nicht echt war. Doch warum war er erschienen. Harrys Kopf flog zu Damion herum und der Braunhaarige starrte fassungslos auf den toten Slytherin. Seine Augen leuchteten unentschlossen und so war es schließlich das „Riddikulus" von Professor Styls, der dem Irrwicht ein Ende bereitete.

Professor Styls sah die beiden Siebenklässler an, überlegte kurz und bat dann Harry und Damion zu gehen. Allerdings wies Styls seinen Sohn noch an, nach dem Unterricht noch mal zu ihm zu kommen. Die Gryffindors verließen langsam den Raum, wobei Damion wohl eher nach draußen geführt werden musste. Im Gang vor dem Klassenzimmer allein stehend brannte Harry nur noch eine Frage im Kopf. Was hatte Damion mit Malfoy zu tun? Er musste es wissen und dabei half es gar nicht, dass der braunhaarige Gryffindor sich plötzlich zu Harry umdrehte und mit großen Augen fragte,

„Harry, wer war dass da eben? ...

TBC

Na denn, viel Spaß und ein besinniches Weihnachtsfest

Euer Mr. Figgs


	31. Kapitel 31

Sooo, der Weihnachtsbraten ist verdaut, der Blutfettwert wieder unter der Decke und es fehlt nur noch eine zufriedenstellende Anzahl von Reviewes. Doch um diese zu erhalten, braucht es eines neuen Caps. Hier ist es und ich wünsche euch neben dem Spaß beim Lesen auch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr.

Euer Mr. Figgs

PS: Sauft nicht so viel zu Silvester, denn bedenkt, auch auf Aspirin kommen die neunzehn Prozent Märchensteuer. ( grins )

Kapitel 31

Harry und Damion sahen sich den Rest des Tages nur noch selten. Der Brauhaarige wurde von vielen Schülern so mit Fragen bombardiert und war dadurch letztendlich ins Quartier seines Vaters geflüchtet. Harry erzählte unterdes Hermine und Ron, was im Unterricht bei Styls geschehen war und die Reaktionen seiner beiden Freunde waren sehr unterschiedlich.

Ron meinte, dass die Malfoys vielleicht was mit dem Tod von Damions Mutter zu tun hatten. Ihm kam die Sache mit Bus, von dem er immer noch nicht so recht wusste, was das eigentlich ist, schon komisch vor. Hermine hingegen wusste nicht so recht, was dies bedeuten konnte. Sie sah Harry nachdenklich an und fragte, ob ihm, als Damion ihn nach Malfoy gefragt hat, irgendetwas aufgefallen war.

Harry überlegte und stellte sich alles noch mal im Geiste vor. Wie war das doch gleich? Er sah den Irrwicht und danach die Szene, wo sie den Raum verließen. Schließlich kam die Frage von Styls Sohn und Harry konnte in den goldenen Augen und dem sie umgebenden Gesicht nichts weiter feststellen, als große Verwirrung. Damion schien wirklich nicht zu wissen wer die Person war, die der Gestaltwandler angenommen hatte.

Etwas ratlos saßen die drei Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum und überlegten, wie sie sich Damion gegenüber verhalten sollten. Sie kamen dabei erst einmal zu dem Schluss, dass sie Damion nicht als Bedrohung ansahen. Vielleicht gab es ja eine plausible Erklärung.

Schließlich verabschiedete sich Ron aus ihrer Runde, denn Parvati war gekommen. Harry und Hermine saßen dadurch nun allein im Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry wurde neugierig zu einem ganz anderen Thema befragt. Hermine wollte wissen, ob Harry etwas über die Rüstungen erfahren hatte.

Leider hatte Harry nicht wirklich was finden können und so sah er etwas niedergeschlagen in Hermines rehbraune Augen. Die Gryffindor bemerkte dies und schaute zurück. Daraufhin machte Harry ein ertapptes Gesicht und war im nächsten Moment heilfroh, dass sich das Portrait der fetten Dame bewegte und jemand herein kam. Es war Blaise Zabini, der immer noch leicht unsicher durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schritt. Er kam schließlich an Harrys Platz heran und fragte, ob Harry wüsste, wo Damion steckte.

„Warum willst du das wissen Zabini?" Fragte Harry leicht schroff, da er seinem Freund eigentlich versprochen hatte, niemandem zu verraten, wo er war. Durch Harrys Art und Weise schien beim ehemaligen Slytherin eine Art Schalter umgelegt worden zu sein, denn aus der eben noch deutlich sichtbaren Unsicherheit wurde binnen Sekunden die typische Slytherinarroganz.

„Das geht dich nichts an Potter", blaffte Zabini zurück und Harry sprang auf. Glücklicherweise gab es da ja noch Hermine, die sich plötzlich zwischen die zwei Streithähne stellte und beide zu einem vernünftigen Benehmen anhielt. Überraschenderweise hörten beide Jungen auf die Gryffindor und aus Zabinis Mund hört man wieder um einiges ruhiger, dass er Damion sehen wollte, um sich zu bedanken. Schließlich habe ihm der Gryffindor das Leben gerettet und bisher hatte sich noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben, dass Beide mal ein Wörtchen wechseln konnten.

Harry wog die Worte des schwarzhaarigen Jungen ab und sah ein, dass er wohl überreagiert hatte. Mit weitaus freundlicherem Ton verriet er, wo man Damion finden konnte und Zabini tat etwas, dass Harry nie geglaubt hatte, bei einem Slytherin jemals zu erleben. Er bedankte sich und verließ danach rasch wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Hermine schauten sich an, grinsten kurz und verfielen dann wieder in belanglose Gespräche.

Die Jagd auf Damion ließ glücklicherweise sehr schnell nach, auch wenn vereinzelt immer noch Schüler dies oder jenes von ihm wissen wollten, doch der Gryffindor hörte die Fragen kaum noch, galt es doch etwas Wichtigeres zutun. Schließlich stand das erste Hogsmeadewochenende vor der Tür und es mussten allerlei Pläne geschmiedet werden, was man im Zaubererdorf denn so alles machen wollte.

Der Samstag war aber noch zwei Tage hin und somit galt es nebenbei noch zwei volle Unterrichtstage zu überstehen. Harry und seine Freunde ließen sich am Donnerstagmorgen gerade das Frühstück schmecken, als ein sehr ungewöhnlicher, bunter Vogel in die Halle geflogen kam. Harry glaubte, so ein Tier schon einmal gesehen zu haben, denn wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte ihm Sirius, als er sich im Süden versteckte, auch mal so einen Exoten als Briefzusteller geschickt.

Die gesamten Schülerköpfe verfolgten die Flugbahn des sonderbaren Gastes und ein lautes, neugieriges Getuschel erklang, als der Vogel schließlich mit seinem Päckchen vor Damion landete. Der Gryffindor lächelt vergnügt und warf dem Tier eine Scheibe Toast hin. Dann erlöste er es von seiner Last und besah sich seine Post genauer. Damion suchte nach dem Absender, doch es schien keinen zu geben. Harry überlegte schon, ob es wirklich ratsam war, das Päckchen zu öffnen, wenn man nicht wusste, von wem es stammte. Damion schien seine Sorge jedoch nicht zu teilen und riss das Papier auf.

Zum Vorschein kam ein grüner Karton und als dieser seines Deckels entledigt wurde, erkannten alle die etwas näher saßen einen Brief, zwei zitronenähnliche Früchte, ein Gläschen mit etwas weißem, kristallinem und eine kleine Flasche mit einem komischen roten Verschluss und klarer Flüssigkeit. Damion grinste, als er die Dinge sah und nickte seinem Vater, der scheinbar ähnlich besorgt war wie Harry, entwarnend zu. Dann riss er den Brief auf und las ihn ohne auf die fragenden Blicke der Gryffindors zu reagieren.

Das Ganze dauerte gute fünf Minuten, denn es waren gut vier voll beschriebene Pergamente. Harry beobachtete Damion genau und konnte sehen, dass sich sein Gesichtsausdruck sehr oft änderte. Einmal schlich sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht des Gryffindors und dann schien ihn wieder etwas zu bedrücken. Harry wurde aber durch Ginny in seinen Beobachtungen unterbrochen, denn sie sagte erklärend. „Also, wer immer unserem Mr.- mich –kann- gar nichts- erschrecken schreibt, ist weiblich. Es ist so offensichtlich, dass die betreffende Person einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Parfumgeschmack hat."

Harry sah Rons Schwester mit großen Augen an und versuchte etwas zu riechen. Doch alles was seine Nase auffing, war der Duft dieser zitronenähnlichen Früchte. Allerdings hörte Damion kurz mit dem lesen auf und sah direkt in Ginnys Gesicht.

„Weasley, das geht dich überhaupt nichts an."

Harry bemerkte, dass diese Worte Ginny ein wenig vor den Kopf stießen, doch irgendwie hatte Damion diesmal Recht. Harry schaute zu ihm hinüber und hörte dann, wie Hermine, die wohl den Duft ebenfalls wahrgenommen hatte, Damion fragte, was sie denn schrieb. Harry konnte es nicht fassen, dass seine beste Freundin Damion einfach so auf diese weibliche Person hin ansprach. Styls Sohn hob den Kopf und schaute Hermine direkt ins Gesicht.

„Sie schreibt, dass es ihr gut geht und dass sie zurzeit eine Menge Spaß hat. Und SIE hat auch einen Namen, nämlich Eve. Sie ist meine Freundin..."

„Deine Freundin?", fragten mehrere Gryffindors ungläubig und auch Harry sah Damion mit großen Augen an.

„Ähm ja. Ich meine, habt ihr niemanden dort, wo ihr normalerweise wohnt? Sie ist eine Freundin in Australien. Schon vergessen? Ich habe dort gelebt."

Damion grinste übers ganze Gesicht und sah in die Runde. Sein Blick blieb dabei auf Ginny liegen und die Gryffindor schien zu überlegen. Dann aber bemerkte sie den Blick des Braunhaarigen und sagte mit leicht abfälliger Stimme, „Und was schreibt sie so? Womit hat sie denn so ihren Spaß?"

Ein jeder verstand, wie diese Frage gemeint war und Harry fragte sich einmal mehr, was nur mit Rons Schwester los war. Allerdings schien ihn die Antwort von Damion auch zu interessieren und somit wandte er sich wieder dem Gryffindor zu. Dessen Gesicht hatte sich jedoch in der Zwischenzeit leicht ins nachdenklich-traurige gewandelt und er sagte lediglich mit leiser Stimme, „Sie schreibt, dass die Frühjahrsstürme derzeit sehr heftig sind und sie mich deshalb bedauert und vermisst."

„Die Frühjahrsstürme? Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?" Erwiderte Ginny und sah Damion forschend an. Der Gryffindor jedoch schaute nur immer unglücklicher und alles was er Ginny noch antwortet war, dass sie das nicht verstehen würde. Danach packte er seine Sachen zusammen und verließ den Tisch. Die Gryffindors sahen ihm nach und bedachten im nächsten Moment Ginny mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und Ärger. Ginny hingegen schien sich keiner Schuld bewusst und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Wenn Harry nun gedacht hatte, dass der Brief, den Damion vor zwei Tagen bekommen hatte, die Stimmung des Gryffindors zum Tiefpunkt gebracht hatte, so wurde er heute eines Besseren belehrt. Und dass, obwohl man Damion, außer vielleicht zum Essen und den Unterrichtsstunden, nur noch am Fenster sitzen und auf den See starren sah.

Es war kurz nach Ende des Frühstücks und jeder Schüler kannte nur noch ein Thema. Gut, nicht jeder, denn was die ersten und zweiten Klassen betraf, so durften diese ja noch nicht ins Zaubererdorf. Die allgemeine Aufregung wurde allerdings kurz unterbrochen, als eine große Eule durch den Saal flog und vor der Direktorin landete. Professor McGonagall befreite das Tier rasch von seiner Last und las den Brief mit aufmerksamen Augen durch. Danach reichte sie ihn an Professor Styls weiter, erhob sich und begann eine kleine Ansprache.

Im Endeffekt wünschte die Direktorin allen Schülern ein angenehmes Wochenende, bat aber gleichzeitig Harry und Damion noch kurz zurück zu bleiben. Der Rest der Schüler applaudierte und die Halle leerte sich rasch. Zurück blieben lediglich einige Gryffindors. Namentlich waren dies sowohl Harry, Damion und Hermine, als auch Ron, Parvati und Neville. Sie alle sechs schauten zum Lehrertisch und Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl, als mehrere der Lehrer, angeführt von Professor McGonagall, auf sie zuschritten. Die Direktorin machte ein leicht betrübtes Gesicht und sagte mit mitleidiger Stimme.

„Harry, ich habe gerade eine Mitteilung von einem unserer Leute im Ministerium erhalten, wonach unser lieber Minister der Meinung ist, dass es ihm leichter fällt, dich in die Hände zu bekommen, wenn du nicht im Schloss, sondern in Hogsmeade bist."

„Was? Ist der denn völlig übergeschna... Verzeihung Professor", fuhr Harry auf und sah die alte Hexe entgeistert an.

„Ganz deiner Meinung Harry", erwiderte Professor McGonagall überraschenderweise mit einem Lächeln. „Doch du kannst dir sicher auch vorstellen, was dies für dich bedeutet?"

Harry war im nächsten Moment nur zu klar, was gemeint war und dies steigerte seine Wut auf Scrimgeour noch um Einiges. Er hatte sich so sehr auf Hogsmeade gefreut und nun durfte er nicht hin. Mit gesenktem Kopf nickte Harry und schaute dann kurz zu seinen Freunden. Fast in jedem Gesicht erkannte er Mitleid und bei Ron und Hermine sah es sogar aus, als würden sie angestrengt darüber nachdenken, auch im Schloss zu bleiben. Bevor Harry aber sagen konnte, dass die Zwei nicht mal daran denken sollten, hörte er Damion fragen, warum er noch zurück bleiben sollte.

Hier war es nun Professor Styls, der das Wort übernahm. Er sah seinen Sohn direkt ins Gesicht und sagte,

„Nun Damion, Harry ist nicht der einzige hier, den der Minister will. Scheinbar hat Mr. Greenstone sehr gute Beziehungen und beim Verhör angegeben, dass du ihn zwingen wolltest, sich selbst zu vergiften."

„Was?", fragten mehrere Personen und es waren nicht nur Schüler unter ihnen. Styls hielt seinem Sohn den Brief hin und sprach weiter.

„Aus diesem Grund, Damion, wirst auch du das Schloss in den nächsten Tagen nicht verlassen."

„Das kannst du nicht machen, Dad." Erwiderte der Gryffindor entsetzt und sah Hilfe suchend in die Runde. Allerdings konnte keiner so recht etwas darauf antworten und es war die Direktorin, die versuchte es Damion verständlich zu machen.

„Verstehen sie doch bitte, Mr. McKenzie. Es ist zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit." Sagte Professor McGonagall in ruhigem Ton, doch plötzlich war es so, als hätte man bei Damion einen Schalter umgelegt. Er sah nun auch die Direktorin mit funkelnden Augen an und sein Ton wurde härter.

„Meine Sicherheit? Das ich nicht lache. Sie wollen mich einsperren, genau wie mein Vater. Hat er sie endlich soweit?"

„Bitte?", kam es überrascht aus dem Mund der Direktorin und auch Harry war geschockt über Damions Worte. Einzig Professor Styls ermahnte seinen Sohn, zu überlegen, mit wem er hier sprach. Dies schien aber nur Öl ins Feuer zu sein. Damion trat einige Schritte zurück und sah leicht wütend in die Runde. „Und was ist mit euch, habt ihr auch noch ein paar Ketten, die ihr mir anlegen wollte?"

„Damion, das reicht", fuhr ihn sein Vater an, doch diesmal wich der Gryffindor nicht wie auf dem Quidditchfeld zurück, sondern schrie den Professor vor den Augen aller an. „Ja es reicht Dad. Es reicht mir schon lange. Ich habe es satt, dein Gefangener zu sein."

In Damions wütende Stimme mischte sich nun auch leise Trauer und Verzweiflung. Harry wurde diese Sache immer verwirrender und er sah zwischen Damion und seinem Vater hin und her. Natürlich hatte er die Spannungen zwischen den beiden bemerkt, doch worum es dabei ging, dass hatte Harry bisher nicht erfahren. Allerdings schien es ihm da nicht allein so zu gehen, denn Professor McGonagall, wenn auch ein wenig über das Verhalten ihres Schülers empört, fragte Damion, wie er dies meinte. Dem Gryffindor liefen nun sogar Tränen übers Gesicht und mit etwas leiserer Stimme sagte er, „Wissen sie Professor. Es gibt Gefängnisse aus kaltem Stein und Gittern und es gibt welche, die brauchen keine Mauern."

„Damion...", versuchte Styls zu sagen, doch der Junge würgte ich ab. „Nein Dad, du scheinst es nicht zu verstehen. Ich brauche meine Freiheit. Etwas, das du mir seit meinem Unfall verwehrst. Alles was ich tun will, was mir einen Sinn im Leben gibt, was mir die Kraft zur Heilung gibt, all das unterbindest du irgendwie. Ich darf kein Quidditch mehr spielen... weil du es für zu gefährlich hältst. Meinen Zauberstab... hast... hast du teilweise geblockt, damit ich mich nicht verbrennen kann. Wusstest du, dass ich deshalb angefangen habe zu lernen, ohne ihn auszukommen..."

Harry sah geschockt auf Vater und Sohn. Was war nur zwischen den beiden los. Dann ging sein Blick zu Hermine und Ron, doch den Zweien schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Hier taten sich Dinge auf, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hatten. Es war schließlich Professor McGonagall, die ihren Kollegen ungläubig ansah und leise fragte, „Stimmt das Steph? Hast du seinen Stab geblockt?"

Stephano Styls sah die alte Hexe an und sein Gesicht wurde nachdenklich. Dann nickte er und mit leiser, schuldiger Stimme sagte er. „Ja, habe ich. Ich wollte doch nicht, dass es sich verletzt. Er ist doch alles, was mir noch geblieben ist. Und die Erinnerung daran, dass ich ihn fast verloren hätte... Ich... ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ihm was geschieht. Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr..."

Nun hatten sich auch bei Professor Styls Tränen gebildet und Harry, der sich kurz mal in die Halle gedreht hatte, war heilfroh, dass es nur ein paar Personen waren, die dies hier alles mitbekamen. Damion allerdings schien noch eine Weile zu brauchen, um seinen Vater zu verstehen. Er sah ihn nur an und sagte, „Ich liebe dich ja auch, Dad. Doch das, was du machst, tut mir weh. Ich weiß, dass ich schwer verletzt, ja fast tot war. Ich weiß auch, dass du jede Nacht an meinem Bett gewacht hast. Doch du kannst mich nicht ewig vor allem beschützen. Es sind mein Leben und meine Erfahrungen. Es... es sind meine Fehler und blauen Flecken, die ich sammle. Du weißt, ich bin dir nicht wirklich böse weil ich nicht mehr auf den Besen darf. Aber... aber hast du gelesen, was Eve geschrieben hat? Hast du gelesen, was dort unten gerade los ist? Oder hast du den See da draußen gesehen? Dad, das ist es, was mir fehlt. Das Gefühl der Freiheit, die Gischt unter meinen Füßen zu spüren..."

Die letzten Worte schienen jedoch nur eine Person hier im Raum zu verstehen. Und es war genau die Person, der plötzlich eine riesige Erkenntnis ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Professor Styls wurde immer blasser und sank sogar auf seine Knie. Und dies war ein Anblick, den Harry nicht wirklich gebrauchen konnte. Immerhin war dies hier sein Lehrer und bisher hatte er geglaubt, nichts könnte diesen Mann erschüttern. Doch ihn nun hier so zu sehen, brach sogar Harry ein wenig das Herz. Er schaute zu Damion und war gespannt auf dessen Reaktion.

Der Gryffindor jedoch schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er tun sollte. Seinen Vater zu umarmen, nachzugeben und ihm aufzuhelfen oer stur zu bleiben und für seine Wünsche einzustehen. Es dauerte auch noch einige Sekunden, doch dann fiel Damion seinem Vater um den Hals und den beiden liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht.

Harry und seine Freunde standen, zusammen mit den Lehrern da und wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollten. Und auch die Direktorin schien krampfhaft zu überlegen, ob sie Damion für seine Entgleisung noch bestrafen sollte, doch sie wurde vorerst von Styls Stimme abgelenkt und sah ihren Kollegen verwirrt an. Damions Vater war nämlich aufgestanden und hatte seinen Sohn ebenfalls hoch gezogen. Sie schauten sich beide tief in die Augen und der Ältere sagte plötzlich, „Damion, ich glaube, ich habe verstanden. Und auch wenn ich dir nicht erlauben kann, ins Dorf zu gehen, so ist Hogwarts jederzeit für dich offen."

Damion nickte leicht und ließ seinen Vater los. Dann drehte er sich um und ging in Richtung Hallentür. Scheinbar musste er hier raus, musste den Blicken der anderen entfliehen. Harry vermutete, dass er seinen Freund nachher im Schlafsaal, zurück an seinem Lieblingsplatz am Fenster zum See finden würde. Warum es Damion dieser aber so angetan hatte, das verstand Harry leider immer noch nicht wirklich.

Auf dem Weg aus der Halle, rief Professor Styls seinen Sohn aber noch mal kurz zurück und als sich dieser umdrehte, sagte er mit lächelndem Gesicht. „Aber drei Meter ist das Höchste, was ich dir erlaube. Hagrid bringt uns sonst um."

Damions Gesicht wurde auf diesen Satz hin voller Unglauben und er sah seinen Vater mit riesigen goldenen Augen an. Als ihm Styls dann zunickte und bedeutete, dass er richtig gehört hatte, drehte sich der Gryffindor blitzschnell um, sagte überglücklich danke und rannte aus der Halle. Das letzte Zeichen dafür, dass Damion gerade noch hier in der Großen Halle gestanden hatte war das Geräusch der zuschlagenden Türflügel. Kaum war dieses verklungen wurde Professor Styls, allen voran von Harry, mit der Frage bombardiert, was der letzte Satz zu bedeuten hätte. Stephano Styls grinste aber nur und meinte zu Harry und seinen Freunden, da müssten sie schon zum See hinunter gehen.

Dies ließen sich Harry und Hermine nicht zweimal sagen. Sie drehten sich um und wollte schon losrennen, als sie von Ron zurück gehalten wurden. Harry sah seinen Freund an und ihm fiel im nächsten Moment wieder ein, dass dieser ja eigentlich mit Parvati nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte.

„Nun geht schon", rief Harry seinem Freund zu. „Ich werde euch sagen, was mit Damion los ist. Doch bringt mir aus dem Honigtopf was Leckeres mit, verstanden?"

Ron und Parvati nickten eifrig mit den Köpfen und sahen dann nur noch, wie Harry und Hermine Damion aus der Halle folgten. Die Beiden rannten geradewegs in Richtung des Sees und stoppten erst kurz vor dessen Ufer. Allerdings mussten sie überrascht feststellen, dass von Damion keine Spur zu sehen war. Die Gryffindors schauten sich unsicher an und dann in Richtung Schloss.

Dort bemerkte Harry eine Person, die gerade durch das Hauptportal gerannt kam. Bei näherer Betrachtung konnte man Damion erkennen und dass er etwas in seinen Händen hielt. Harry vermutete, dass sein Freund dies erst aus dem Gryffindorturm geholt hatte und sie ihn dadurch überholt hatten.

„Was hat er da in der Hand?" Fragte Hermine, die den Braunhaarigen ebenfalls erkannt hatte. Harry konnte ihr aber nur antworten, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Es dauerte auch noch gute zwei Minuten bis Damion so nahe gekommen war, dass Harry überrascht aufstöhnte, denn er erkannte jetzt nicht nur das kleine bunte Holzbrett, welches er in Damions Koffer gesehen hatte. Nein er bemerkte auch, dass Damion etwas an seiner Kleidung verändert hatte. Der Gryffindor trug jetzt nicht mehr seinen langen Zaubererumhang, sondern irgendetwas eng anliegendes. Es sah aus wie eine knielange Hose und auch die Ärmel des Shirts endeten kurz über den Ellenbogen.

Damion schien Harry und Hermine nicht zu bemerken, oder doch erst sehr spät. Na jedenfalls kam er erst kurz vor dem Wasser in ihre Richtung gelaufen. Allerdings war sein Blick auf den See gerichtet und er schien ihn mit seinen goldenen Augen zu begutachten. Dann galt sein Blick Harry und Hermine. Er winkte den Beiden kurz zu und begann danach seine Schuhe auszuziehen.

„Harry, was hat Damion vor?" Fragte Hermine und ließ keinen Blick von Styls Sohn. Harry hatte aber nun einen leisen Verdacht, für was das Holzbrett gut sein konnte. Vielleicht war es ja eine Schwimmhilfe. Denn auf den maximal dreißig Zentimetern konnte der Gryffindor auf keinem Fall stehen.

Dann war es soweit und Damion rannte schnurstracks in Richtung Wasser. Er sprang, mit dem Brett auf seinen Rücken geschnallt in die leichten Wellen und paddelte, nachdem sein Kopf erst gut zwanzig Meter weiter draußen wieder aufgetaucht war, immer weiter in Richtung Seemitte. Harry fror schon beim Gedanken daran, sich jetzt, da der Sommer längst seinen Abschied eingereicht hatte, im See zu tummeln. Hermine schien es da ähnlich zu gehen, doch sah man ihr das leichte Frösteln nicht sofort an. Viel zu gespannt darauf, was Damion vorhatte, blickte sie dem schwimmenden Jungen hinterher.

Als dieser schließlich gute dreihundert Meter weit draußen war, stoppten seine Schwimmbewegungen und die Wellen trugen einen lauten Schrei, der sehr nach einem „Engorgio" klang zum Ufer herüber. Harry und Hermine klappte der Mund auf, denn soweit sie es von ihrer Position aus erkennen konnten, wuchs das bunte Holzbrett um ein Vielfaches und Damion kletterte mit einer sehr geschmeidigen Bewegung darauf. Dann stellte er sich hin und begann etwas zu machen, was vom Ufer her aussah, wie Gleichgewichtsübungen.

Harrys Verdacht von vor ein paar Minuten erhärtete sich langsam. Doch ihn Hermine mitzuteilen, dafür war jetzt keine Zeit mehr, denn Damion stand nun still und so wie es über die Distanz zwischen ihm und Harry aussah, begann seine rechte Hand zu leuchten. Drei Sekunden später war Damion vor ihren Augen in den aufkommenden Wogen verschwunden. Hermine stöhnte überrascht auf und griff nach Harrys Hand, doch das bekam der Gryffindor nicht wirklich mit, denn seine Gedanken betrafen einzig und allein den Verbleib seines Freundes.

Damion tauchte aber schon im nächsten Moment wieder auf, doch die Art und Weise ließ nun auch Harry einen Laut der Überraschung hervorbringen. Damion stand zwar immer noch auf seinem Brett, doch wurde dieses durch eine gewaltige Wassersäule empor gehoben. Das Wasser um den Gryffindor herum schien förmlich zu pulsieren und stieg in die Höhe. Und während sich den beiden Beobachtern am Ufer dieses Schauspiel bot, bemerkte keiner von Beiden, wie sich die auslaufenden Wellen vor ihren Füßen immer weiter zurück zogen.

Erst als der Wasserspiegel soweit entschwunden war, dass man die runden Steine, über welche die Hogwartsschüler im Sommer geradeso drüberschwammen, ganz deutlich auf dem Trockenen erkennen konnte, stieß Hermine einen kurzen spitzen Schrei aus. Das war dann auch der Moment, wo die Wassersäule ihren scheinbaren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und Damion mit dem, was er gerade machte, aufhörte.

Harry war nun gespannt was geschehen würde und presste seinen Augen leicht zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Das Leuchten an Damions Hand verlosch und kaum war dies geschehen, fiel die Säule in sich zusammen. Dabei entstanden aber einige sehr große Wellen und das Nächste was man hörte, war Damion, der sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie und mit seinem Brett über eben diese Wellen sauste.

Das war es also, was der Gryffindor so sehr vermisst hatte und auf einmal machten auch all die Sätze des Braunhaarigen einen Sinn. Natürlich hatte Harry schon mal im Fernsehen Berichte über diese fanatischen Muggelsurfer in Florida oder Australien gesehen. Doch dass er mal einem gegenüberstand, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Ebenso wenig damit, dass ein Zauberer an so etwas Interesse haben könnte.

Doch bei Damion war es nun offensichtlich und immer waghalsiger wurden die Sprünge und Überschläge des Jungen. Allerdings merkten Harry und Hermine auch sehr schnell, dass das Board, welches unter Damions Füßen die so vermisste Gischt produzierte, auch zu einem Teil magisch sein musste. Viel zu ungewöhnlich hoch und lang flog der Gryffindor manchmal, bis er schließlich mit einer riesigen Wasserfontäne, die Harry nur mit einem gezielten „Protego" abhielt ihm und Hermine ein Vollbad zu verpassen, zum Stehen kam.

Damion grinste übers ganze Gesicht, als er die letzten Schritte aus dem Wasser ging. Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an und konnte das Glück, welches der Junge versprühte, regelrecht fühlen. Es musste Damion in diesem Moment genauso gehen wie Harry, wenn er auf seinem Besen saß.

Hermine hingegen begann ihren Mitschüler mit Fragen zu bombardieren und Damion musste abwehrend die Hände heben. Er meinte, Hermine solle langsam machen, er würde ihr schon alles erzählen, doch dies müsse warten. Erst wollte Damion noch so viele Durchgänge wie möglich machen und die Zeit nutzen. Hermine verzog daraufhin leicht das Gesicht, sah es aber im nächsten Moment ein.

Damion pausierte etwa zehn Minuten und schwamm danach erneut auf den See hinaus. Harry und Hermine beobachteten ihn noch ein zwei Male und beschlossen dann, ins Schloss zu gehen, denn erstens wurde es ihnen ein wenig frisch und dann stand das Mittagessen an. Der einzige, den dies aber überhaupt nicht interessierte, das war Damion. Er würde bestimmt erst zur Dämmerung vom See und von seinem Surfbrett ablassen.

Harry war ein wenig traurig, dass er nicht mit nach Hogsmeade gehen konnte, denn es war ja schließlich ihr letztes Jahr hier in Hogwarts. Und da scheinbar wirklich jeder diese Chance noch mal zu nutzen schien, waren Harry und Hermine auch die beiden ältesten Schüler zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle.

Es kam Harry daher auch ein wenig komisch vor und so beeilte er sich mit seinem Eintopf. Danach verabschiedete sich der Gryffindor von Hermine und beeilte sich, seinen Besen zu holen, denn dass er nicht ins Dorf durfte hieß ja nicht, das Quidditchfeld nicht zu nutzen. Harry brauchte einfach ein paar Minuten, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Hermine sah ihrem besten Freund hinterher, entschied sich aber dann, in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Lange war sie dort aber nicht allein, denn schon kurz vor dem Mittagessen hatten sich dunkle Regenwolken angekündigt und so kam es, dass Harry ihr bald Gesellschaft leistete. Allerdings setzte sich der Gryffindor nur auf eines der bequemen Lesesofas und blätterte etwas in einem der Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung. So richtig konzentrieren konnte sich Harry jedoch nicht, denn sein Blick ging immer öfter zu Hermine herüber.

Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln stellte er fest, dass sich seine beste Freundin wieder einmal in ihre Arbeit vertieft hatte und nachdenklich auf ihrem Bleistift herumkaute. Allerdings begannen Harrys Gedanken beim beobachten zu kreisen und verschiedene Erinnerungen kamen nacheinander hoch. Sie alle hatten irgendwie mit Hermine zutun und Harry fragte sich langsam, wieso dies immer so war. ‚_Mensch Potter, sie ist deine beste Freundin'_. Sagte eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf, doch gleich darauf meldete sich eine andere und fragte leise, ‚_Ist das denn so'?_

Harrys Blick ging zu Hermine hinüber und folgte dort den Linien ihrer Silhouette. Das einst so kleine Mädchen mit dem buschigen Haar hatte wirklich an Schönheit zugelegt und Harry kam plötzlich der Gedanke in den Sinn, wie es denn wäre, sie in den Armen zu halten. Im nächsten Moment versuchte Harry diese Ausschweifung seines Geistes jedoch zu stoppen. Dabei achtete er aber nicht auf seine Umwelt und sagte aber laut, und vor allem für Hermine gut hörbar,

„Warum ?"

Hermine schaute Harry verwirrt an und fragte erstaunt „Was? Warum?"

Harry sah ihr in die Augen, wurde etwas unsicher und mit leiser Stimme fragte er,

„Warum tust du das, Hermine?"

Überrascht schaute sich Hermine in der Bibliothek um und antwortete, „Na weil wir den Aufsatz schon am Dienstag abgeben müssen. Vielleicht solltest du dich auch langsam hin..."

„Nein Hermine, das meine ich doch gar nicht." Unterbrach sie Harry. Sein Gesicht wurde nun leicht rot und er hätte so viele Möglichkeiten gehabt, etwas anderes zu antworten, doch es brach einfach aus ihm heraus.

„Ich meine, warum tust du das alles für mich? Du bist heute hier mit mir im Schloss geblieben. Du hast letzten Sommer auf den Urlaub mit deinen Eltern verzichtet, um mir zu helfen. Ich frage mich, warum du das alles tust? Nicht mal Ron und Ginny sind soweit gegangen."

Harry sah mit einem mehr als nur fragenden Gesicht Hermine an und versuchte eine Regung bei ihr zu erkennen, doch da war vorerst nichts. Hermine legte lediglich, wenngleich ebenfalls rot werdend, ihr Buch sorgfältig auf den Tisch und stand auf. Was Harry allerdings nicht sah oder spürte war der Kampf, welcher tief im Innersten des Mädchens zwischen ihrem Herzen und ihrem Verstand tobte. Einzig das Ergebnis sollte der Gryffindor nach unendlichen Augenblicken der Stille erfahren, denn Hermine bekam plötzlich einen sehr entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, der Harry sagte, dass er wohl etwas in Gang gesetzt hatte, vor dem er sich auf der anderen Seite irgendwie fürchtete. Sie kam ganz nah an Harry heran und sagte leise „deshalb".

Die nächsten Sekunden schienen für Harry eine Ewigkeit zu sein und wie durch einen Nebel nahm er war, wie sich Hermines Lippen auf seine zu bewegten und diese zaghaft und ein wenig unbeholfen küssten. Harry war wie erstarrt und seine Gedanken begannen zu rasen. ‚_Was macht sie da'_? Fragte jede einzelne Gehirnwindung. ‚_Sie ist doch deine beste Freundin'_. Harry konnte nicht glauben, was hier geschah. Doch dann war es, als würde man Harry einen Schleier vom Gesicht nehmen. Plötzlich machten all die komischen Gefühle der letzten Zeit einen Sinn. Harry Potter hatte sich in Hermine Granger verliebt. Deshalb erwiderte Harry den Kuss ebenfalls zaghaft, denn wenn man mal ehrlich war, so hatte er bis auf die paar Küsse, die es zwischen ihm und Ginny gegeben hatte, auch nicht so viel Erfahrung damit. Dann legten sich Harrys Arme wie von selbst um Hermines Hüfte und zogen sie ganz nah an ihn heran. Harrys Gedanken begannen zu rasen und das fast so schnell, wie Hermine anfing zu zittern. Beide schlossen ihre Augen und der Kuss wurde immer intensiver. Schließlich war das Gefühl welches Harry in seiner Brust spürte so stark, dass er sich sicher war, dass wenn es ein Gegenstück zu Cruciatusfluch gäbe, es sich so anfühlen müsste.

Sämtliche Fasern seines Körpers schienen zu brennen, doch keine tat ihm wirklich weh. Nein, Harry wollte mehr von diesem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl. Langsam wanderten seine Hände Hermines Rücken hinauf, damit er sie noch fester halten konnte. Dann öffneten beide ihre Augen wieder und sie strahlten vor Glück.

Doch wie es mit selbigem nun mal ist, hält es nicht ewig. Harry wollte sich gerade wieder vor beugen, um Hermine erneut zu küssen und um ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sie mochte, ja liebte, da verwandelte sich das Gesicht der Gryffindor. Ihre sonst so rehbraunen wunderschönen Augen wurden plötzlich scharlachrot und das Gesicht wurde schlangengleich. Dann begann sich alles zu drehen und der Raum um ihn herum verwandelte sich. Harry erschrak, denn vor ihm stand nun sein größter Feind... Voldemord. Seine Fratze sprang Harry mit ihrem kalten Lachen ins Gesicht und als Harry sich abwenden wollte, fiel sein Blick nach unten und sein Gesicht erstarrte. Voldemord hatte seinen rechten Fuß auf Hermines leblosen Körper gestellt.

„Du hast sie getötet, Potter", rief der dunkle Lord und sein Lachen wurde immer lauter.

„NEIN... ", schrie Harry und wurde in die Realität zurück gerissen. Sein Blick traf auf den entsetzten von Hermine und im nächsten Moment fielen all seine glücklichen Gedanken in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Es durfte nicht sein, durchzuckte es Harrys Kopf. Er stieß Hermine von sich und floh aus der Bibliothek. Dabei rannte er sogar zwei Erstklässler um, doch das war ihm egal. Er musste hier weg, musste hier raus. Zurück blieb nur ein geschocktes Mädchen, für das wohl im selben Augenblick ebenfalls eine Welt zusammenbrach. Hermine sank zitternd auf ihre Knie und begann bitterlich zu weinen. Tief im Innersten wusste sie, sie hatte mit ihrem Kuss, der ihr doch so viel bedeutet hatte auch das wichtigste was sie auf der Welt besaß zerstört.

Gehetzt vom Bild der toten Hermine, dem kalten Lachen Voldemords und dem Schmerz in seiner Brust hastete Harry durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Er wusste, wenn er stehen blieb, würde es sein Herz auch tun. Er schien im Moment alles verloren zu haben, sei es seine Zukunft oder auch der Wille, weiterhin gegen Riddle anzukämpfen. Denn wofür nur sollte er kämpfen? Für eine Liebe die niemals sein könnte?

Unbewusst hatten Harrys Schritte ihn auf den Astronomieturm geführt und kaum dass er aus der Tür war, peitschten ihm auch schon die kalten Regentropfen ins Gesicht. Doch wenn Harry ehrlich war, so störten sie ihn nicht. Ebenso wenig wie die Blitze am Himmel, die das Schloss nun in einem sehr düsteren Licht erstrahlen ließen. Aber irgendwie passte es auch zu seinem Gemüt, dachte Harry plötzlich sarkastisch.

Er trat immer näher an die Brüstung heran und starrte in die Tiefe. Harry sah die kalten Mauern und den Regen, der glänzend über den Fels hinab lief. Schließlich erkannte Harry den Boden, der so weit unter ihm lag und Gedanken, die er bisher noch nie in seinem Geiste zugelassen hatte, breiteten sich wie eine Krankheit aus. Schließlich stellte Harry sich die Frage, ‚_Was wäre wenn'_ und seine Hände lockerten etwas den Griff, der ihn an die Brüstung band.

Bevor Harry aber weiter in seinen depressiven Gedanken versinken konnte, verwandelte sich die Umgebung um ihn herum. Plötzlich war er wieder da, der bunte Strudel und immer schneller schien sich die Welt um den Gryffindor herum zu drehen. Das Nächste was Harry sah war, dass er fiel. Sein Körper raste in die Tiefe, nur um sich im letzten Augenblick abzufangen und wieder an Höhe zu gewinnen. Harry war wieder der Phönix und glitt über die Landschaft hinweg.

Vorbei ging es in rasender Geschwindigkeit an Muggelstädten, Dörfern und Seen. Schließlich erkannte Harry Hogsmeade und wenig später den Verbotenen Wald samt See. Als dann schließlich Hogwarts über der stark aufgewühlten Wasserfläche auftauchte, änderte sich auch das Wetter schlagartig. Nun blitze es auch in Harrys Erinnerung.

Doch war es auch eine solche, denn im nächsten Moment schien es so, als würde der Gryffindor alles aus zwei Blickwinkeln sehen. Auf der einen Seite stand er wieder auf der Brüstung und schaute in die Tiefe und dann war er wieder der Phönix, welcher gegen den Regen ankämpfte und in Richtung Astronomieturm flog. Immer verrückte kam Harry die ganze Sache vor, bis er schließlich vor sich etwas rotgoldenes Aufblitzen sah und erschrocken von der Brüstung zurück wich. Harry schien seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, denn ein lauthals kreischender Phönix schien etwas gegen die Art und Weise wie er am Rand des Abgrundes stand zu haben.

„Fawks?", fragte Harry überrascht. Doch eigentlich wusste Harry es besser. Dieser Phönix konnte nicht Fawks sein, denn der war ja von Snape ermordet worden.

Der rotgoldene Vogel jedoch flatterte immer weiter vor Harry herum, bis dieser mindestens vier Meter Abstand von der Turmbrüstung hatte. Dann begann sein Gefieder zu leuchten und während dies geschah, kam es Harry so vor, als würde er durchdrehen. Seine Sinne spielten verrückte und immer wieder wechselten die Bilder vor seinen Augen. Er sah den Phönix und dann sich selbst, wie er sich mit fassungslosem Gesicht selbst anstarrte. Die ganze Sache wechselte immer schneller, bis sich Harry vor Schmerzen an den Kopf fasste.

Schließlich wurde sein Blick wieder klar und seine Augen immer größer, denn der rotgoldene Vogel begann sich zu verändern. Sein Federkleid nahm überall einen dunkellila Farbton an und lediglich das Kopfgefieder färbte sich schlohweiß. Bevor Harry dies aber alles so richtig begriff, wuchs der Phönix auch noch um fast das Dreifache und zwei Sekunden später stand vor Harry jemand, der den Gryffindor zum Zittern brachte.

„Hallo Harry", sagte eine weiche, gelassene Stimme und der nächste Ton, der zu hören war, war der Aufschlag des ohnmächtig nach hinten umgefallenen Jungen, der lebt...

11


	32. Kapitel 32

Hey Leuters,

ich wünsch euch allen noch ein gesundes neues Jahr und viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich werd mich übrigens bemühen, wieterhin regelmäßig zu posten, doch kurz vor Silvester hatte ich einen kapitalen Festplattencrash und so kann es etwas dauer, da die letzten zwei Caps mit drauf gegangen sind. Dies nur zur Info, doch ich denke es wird nicht sehr lange brauchen.

So, genug gequatscht, viel Spaß und gebt's mir

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 32

Wenn jemand, der das Geheimnis der Karte des Rumtreibers kannte, diese am heutigen Tage aufgeschlagen hätte, so wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass sich nur sehr wenige Personen, im Vergleich zu sonst, im Schlosse Hogwarts befanden. Es waren meist Lehrer, Geister und die Schüler der untersten beiden Klassenstufen.

Doch es gab auch noch zwei andere, ältere Schüler, die nicht mit nach Hogsmeade gegangen waren und ihre beiden Punkte, die bis vor wenigen Minuten sich in der Bibliothek immer näher gekommen waren, rannten nun in die total entgegengesetzten Richtungen. Einer dieser Punkte trug den Namen Hermine Granger und er bewegte sich schnurstracks in Richtung Hauptportal des Schlosses und danach zum See hinab.

Hermine musste einfach hier raus. Sie konnte nicht mehr am Ort des Geschehens bleiben und sogar die Bücher, die sie so sehr liebte, verursachten in ihr ein Gefühl der Verzweiflung. Somit blieb nur ein anderer Ort, an dem sie sich wohl fühlte und das war nun einmal der See. Mit Tränen in den Augen kam sie schließlich am Ufer an und obwohl hier alles durch den Regen und vielleicht auch durch die von Damion verursachten Wellen nass und schmierig war, setzte sich die Gryffindor auf den kalten Boden. Es war ihr egal, ob sie krank wurde. Doch es schien einer anderen Person nicht so gleich zu sein und diese kam auch mit nachdenklichem Gesicht auf sie zu geschwommen.

Harry erwachte durch den Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras und dem Geräusch, welches sich so anhörte, als würde man zwei Holzstäbe aufeinander schlagen. ‚Wo bin ich'? Diese Frage schoss ihm durch den Kopf und er versuchte rasch, und ohne die Augen zu öffnen, sich zu orientieren. Zuerst stellte er fest, dass es nicht mehr zu regnen schien und auch seine Kleidung fühlte sich merkwürdigerweise trocken an. Dann spürte er, dass der Boden unter ihm weich war. Doch mit einem von Poppys Betten konnte man es auch nicht vergleichen, denn es fehlte der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel. Bevor Harry aber weitere Eindrücke sammeln konnte, riss ihn eine fremde Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Du brauchst dich nicht schlafend zu stellen, Harry. Keiner will dir was tun."

Unsicher öffnete der Gryffindor seine Augen und suchte seine Umgebung nach der dunklen, alt klingenden Stimme ab. Schließlich fand er ihren Ursprung in Form eines alten Mannes mit einem langen grauen Bart und sehr mittelalterlich wirkendem Umhang. Der Greis lächelte Harry an und bedeutete ihm näher zu kommen. Während Harry dies tat, verschaffte er sich mit raschen Blicken einen Eindruck von seiner Umgebung. Vielleicht musste er ja schnell weg von hier und da konnte dies dienlich sein.

Die Umgebung jedoch schien noch ungewöhnlicher zu sein als die Tatsache, in der Fremde auf einem Bündel Heu aufzuwachen. Denn es gab hier lediglich eine kleine, aus Baustämmen zusammengezimmerte Holzbank und auf eben jener saß der alte Mann. Ansonsten sah Harry nur weite Felder und Wiesen, auf denen Bauern ihre Arbeit verrichteten. Dort hörte Harry auch plötzlich wieder dieses Geräusch der aufeinander treffenden Hölzer und erkannte drei jüngere Männer, die mit ihren Dreschflegeln arbeiteten. Am ungewöhnlichsten war allerdings der Himmel über ihnen. Er schimmerte nicht blau, sondern hatte einen leichten Orangeton.

Schließlich sprach der alte Mann wieder und fragte, wie Harry sich fühle. Der Schwarzhaarige brauchte aber einige Sekunden um sich zu sammeln und sagte leise „Gut". Dann aber brach auch bei Harry die erste Frage heraus. „Wo bin ich?" Der Greis lächelte daraufhin und antwortete. „Nun Harry, das sollte dir vielleicht jemand anderes erklären. Jemand, der dich hergebracht hat und dem du vielleicht mehr vertraust als mir."

Harry sah den alten Mann mit großen Augen an und aus seinem Mund kam ungläubig ein Name... „Dumbledore!" Der Bärtige nickte lächelnd und bedeutete Harry, ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen in Richtung der Felder und der Ältere erklärte Harry, dass sie einen kurzen Fußmarsch vor sich hätten. Bevor Harry seinem Führer jedoch folgen wollte, bestand er auf einigen Antworten. Der Gryffindor wollte wissen, wo sie sich hier befanden? Was Dumbledore hier machte? Und schließlich, und hier wurde Harry plötzlich bewusst, dass er die wichtigste Frage noch gar nicht gesellt hatte, nämlich, wer der alte Mann überhaupt war? Wie konnte ihm dies nur entfallen? Er sah dem Greis, der schon einige Meter gegangen war nach und hatte nicht mal eine Ahnung, wie sein gegenüber hieß.

Doch was Harry bei näherem Überlegen noch ungewöhnlicher fand war die Tatsache, dass er sich in Gegenwart des Alten so geborgen fühlte, als kannte er ihn schon ewig. Und genau dies verwirrte den Jungen sehr. Der Alte hielt auf die letzte Frage des Gryffindors an und lächelte.

„Harry, Harry, Harry, ich muss sagen, ich bin eine wenig überrascht. Zu meiner Zeit und auch viele Jahrzehnte danach wussten schon vierjährigen Jungen und Mädchen, wer ich bin. Doch vielleicht hat sich die Zeit ja so stark gewandelt, dass man mich, Merlin, einfach vergessen hat."

Im nächsten Moment klappte Harry der Mund auf und er wurde leicht rot. ‚Verdammt' dachte er, wieso fand immer er diese Fettnäpfchen? Merlin schien, ähnlich wie Dumbledore, genau zu wissen, was sein Gegenüber dachte und lachte leise.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr euren lieben Professor Binns doch mal überreden, nicht immer nur die Koboldkriege zu behandeln."

Nun war Harry richtig verwirrt und brachte dies mit seinem Gesicht zum Ausdruck. Doch dann bedachte er, wer hier vor ihm stand und dass dieser alte Zauberer als einer der Mächtigsten der Welt gegolten hatte. Wieso sollte er nicht auch jetzt wissen, was sich so zutrug.

Schließlich gab sich Harry einen Ruck und lief Merlin raschen Fußes nach. Der Marsch endete nach einer halben Stunde, in der es vorbei ging an saftigen Wiesen und kleinen Hainen, vor einem nicht übermäßig prunkvollen, jedoch sehr einladend aussehendem Landhaus. Es war im Grundton schlicht weiß, doch durch sehr viele filigrane Holzarbeiten wurden die Augen des Betrachters ohne Probleme davon abgelenkt. Harry erkannte vereinzelt kleine Drachen und Einhörner, die miteinander zu kämpfen schienen. Aber auch Greife und Schlangen, die von den Proportionen her Basilisken waren, zierten das Gebälk.

Schließlich betraten Harry und Merlin das Haus durch eine große Eichentür und dem Gryffindor blieb fast das Herz stehen. Denn mitten im Raum, in einem gemütlichen Ohrensessel, schlummerte Albus Dumbledore. Doch statt sich zu freuen, dass er seinen alten Mentor wiedersah, kamen bei Harry plötzlich riesige Schuldgefühle hoch, denn den alten Zauberer hier zu sehen und nicht mehr unter den Lebenden zu wissen, und dass er es vielleicht hätte verhindern können, wurde fast zu viel für den Gryffindor.

Bevor aber die erste Träne aus Harrys Augen fließen konnte, erwachte Dumbledore und lächelte den Jungen so gütig, wie man es von ihm gewohnt war, an. Dann fiel sein Blick fragend auf Merlin, doch der größte aller Zauberer, der jemals auf der Erde gewandelt war, schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Harry vermutete, dass Dumbledore wissen wollte, ob er Harry schon etwas erzählt hatte. Dem war aber nicht so und deshalb war die Anspannung im Geiste des Gryffindors logischerweise immens.

„Wie ich sehe, Harry, geht es dir gut und du hast auch schon Merlin kennen gelernt." Dies waren die ersten Worte aus dem Munde des alten Zauberers, in welchen im nächsten Moment auch schon ein Zitronendrops gesteckt wurde. Dumbledore lutschte kurz und fuhr dann fort. „Und bevor du mich mit deinen Fragen bombardieren kannst, möchte ich dir noch mal von Angesicht zu Angesicht für deine Treue danken und vor allem sagen, dass du keine Schuld hast an dem, was nach unserer letzten Horkruxensuche geschehen ist."

„Nein...", brach es aus Harry hervor. „Diese liegt ganz allein bei Snape. Diese miese Ratte hat..."

„Ruhig Harry, ruhig. Ich bitte dich, nein ich verlange einfach, dass du Severus nicht verurteilst, für Dinge, auf die er keinen Einfluss hatte. Ich dachte, du hast die Erinnerungen gesehen? Das hast du doch, oder?"

Dumbledore sah Harry mit leicht besorgtem Gesicht an. Doch als Harry nickte, entspannte es sich wieder. Er bot Harry einen Platz auf einem Sessel neben sich an und sprach weiter.

„Harry, du musst verstehen, dass meine Zeit gekommen war, anders als die von dir, Severus oder vielleicht dem jungen Mr. Malfoy. Professor Snape hat, wenn auch schweren Herzens, lediglich das getan, was er mir hat schwören müssen und ich spreche ihn hiermit von aller Schuld frei."

Harry sah den alten Zauberer vor sich an und wollte nicht begreifen, dass ein Mensch so einfach so etwas Grauenhaftes vergeben konnte. Dann wurde ihm aber auch bewusst, dass Snape selbst ja auch nicht mehr lebte und er fragte sich, ob Dumbledore dies wusste. Er sah seinen Mentor an und war versucht, ihm das auch zu sagen. Doch wieder einmal schien er langsamer zu sein.

„Und Harry, ich weiß auch, dass von euch dreien, du der Einzige bist, der die letzten Monate unbeschadet überstanden hat. Ich selbst hätte mir gewünscht, dass es anders gekommen wäre, doch das Schicksal ist eine Sache, die man nicht beeinflussen kann."

„Heil überstanden?", fuhr Harry auf und wollte Dumbledore gerade sagen, was Snape getan hat, doch der alte Zauberer hielt ihn zurück.

„Ja Harry, in gewisser Weise schon, denn du lebst und hast deine Seele noch. Während die von Severus sich in dem Moment, wo er dieses grausame und für dich schmerzvolle Ritual durchführte, begann aufzulösen."

„Aufzulösen?", fragte Harry nun überrascht und verstand nicht so recht, wie der alte Zauberer dies gemeint hatte. Dumbledore atmete tief ein und strich sich nachdenklich über den Rücken seiner adlerförmigen Nase.

„Ja Harry...", begann Dumbledore zögerlich, „... wie soll ich dir das erklären? Es ist so, Severus hat vor vielen Jahren, kurz nachdem er sich von Voldemort abwandte, noch einen weiteren Schwur geleistet. Er tat es damals, um seine Treue zu mir und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern, die ihm nicht ganz so vertrauten, zu beweisen und schwor, nicht nur bei seinem Leben, sondern seiner Seele, dass er niemals mir oder auch später dir, da er wusste, was du mir bedeutest, körperlichen Schaden zufügen würde..."

Harry war, gelinde gesagt, geschockt, als er dies hörte. Doch gleichzeitig sagte ihm das, wie stark der Hass in Snape auf ihn, den Sohn seines Erzfeindes, oder auch das Vertrauen in seinen Herren gewesen sein muss. Denn konnte etwas kranker sein, als dass man seine eigene Existenz aufgab, um Dumbledore, und auch ihn, Harry, zu vernichten.

Harrys alter Mentor, oder vielmehr sein Geist, schienen aber auch hier in dieser ungewöhnlichen Welt der Toten seine Fähigkeit des Gedankenlesens nicht verloren zu haben, denn der alte Zauberer sah Harry musternd an und sagte leicht flehend.

„Bitte Harry, hör auf dich mit Professor Snape zu beschäftigen und ihn als einen Verräter zu sehen, denn er war keiner. Und auch wenn er dir diese Schmerzen bereitet hat, so galt ihm stets mein Vertrauen. Ich hoffte allerdings, dass sein Tod nicht so schnell kam und nutzlos war, denn außer dich zu schützen und mich vor einem sehr schmerzhaften und langsamen Ableben zu bewahren, hatte ich ihn außerdem gebeten, dir zu helfen und eines von Voldemorts Horkruxen zu zerstören."

„Bitte? Snape wusste von den Horkruxen?" Schrie Harry überrascht in den Raum und sprang auf. Dumbledore hob daraufhin abwehrend die Hände und erwiderte. „Ja Harry, er wusste bis zu einem gewissen Grade von meinen Entdeckungen und den Schritten, dich ich unternommen habe, um Tom zu besiegen. Es ließ sich damals, kurz vor Beginn deines sechsten Schuljahres, nicht vermeiden, nachdem er mir half, die Verletzungen an meinem Arm, die beim Vernichten des Rings entstanden, zu versorgen."

Harrys Blick wanderte zu Dumbledores Arm, der letztes Jahr noch aussah, wie ein verkohltes Stück Holz, doch von der Verletzung war nichts mehr zu sehen. Scheinbar wurde man hier im Totenreich von all seine Verletzungen geheilt und Harry stellte sich gerade vor, dass dies besonders Mad Eye irgendwann mal sehr erleichternd finden könnte.

Dann sah er den alten Zauberer nachdenklich an und fragte sich einmal mehr, ob Dumbledore in seinem Handeln vielleicht nicht mehr ganz klar gewesen sei. Denn für Harry wurde im nächsten Moment dafür alles umso klarer. Snape, Severus „die Ratte" Snape hatte den Direktor all die Jahre getäuscht, hatte ihm seine Hilfe vorgelogen und Voldemort, nach dessen Rückkehr, von Dumbledores Suche berichtet. Und logischerweise musste Tom Snape, der ja am ehesten an alle herankam, den Auftrag gegeben haben, jeden zu töten, der von Horkruxen wusste.

Harry wurde allerdings aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, da sein Mentor aufgestanden war und zu überlegen schien, wie er fortfahren konnte. Irgend etwas beschäftigte den alten Zauberer und Harry konnte dies förmlich spüren. Schließlich stellte sich Dumbledore vor Harry und sah ihn über seine halbmondförmige Brille an.

Der Gryffindor überlegte, was Dumbledore von ihm wollte. Gab es möglicherweise neue Hinweise? Vielleicht über den mysteriösen R.A.B. und seine Kette, für die Dumbledore gestorben war ? Und um der Stille, die nun im Raum lag, ein wenig zu entfliehen, fragte Harry leise, wieso er hier war. War er auf dem Turm gestorben? War er tot und wusste es nur noch nicht? Sofort gingen seine Gedanken zu Hermine und den Anderen im Schloss.

Albus Dumbledore hingegen schien auf diese Fragen regelrecht gehofft zu haben und kam nun auf den Jungen zu. Harry folgte seinen Bewegungen und bekam dadurch nicht ganz so gut mit, dass Merlin sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte, allerdings mit einem Grinsen der Vorfreude im Gesicht.

„Harry...", sagte Dumbledore mit strenger werdender Stimme, „ der Grund, warum du heute hier bist, warum ich dich hier her geholt habe ist, dass ich dir, wie es ihr jungen Leute es ausdrücken würdet, in den Arsch treten will..."

Harry sah seinen Mentor plötzlich mit tellergroßen Augen, die an Dobby erinnerten, an, doch blieb ihm keine Zeit zur Verteidigung. Dumbledore wurde nun nämlich etwas lauter.

„Harry,... was habe ich dir versucht, in all unseren Stunden, klar zumachen? Was habe ich dir gesagt, ist deine größte Waffe gegen Tom und die Macht, die er nicht kennt?"

„Ähm... die... die Liebe", stotterte Harry verdutzt. „Ja aber..."

„Nichts aber, Harry. Es ist die Liebe und nur sie, die ihn eines Tages bezwingen wird. Und dies, weil Tom in all seinem Streben nach Macht und Unsterblichkeit, diese uralte Kraft, die seit Anbeginn der Menschheit besteht, immer wieder unterschätz."

„Ja aber wie soll sie mir helfen, Professor?" Fragte Harry ungläubig und sah auch kurz zu Merlin. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort einfach stirbt, wenn ich vor seinen Augen ein Mädchen küsse."

Dumbledore stockte kurz und musste schmunzeln. So hatte er dies ja auch nicht gemeint. Doch allein die Vorstellung daran, war einen amüsanten Gedanken wert. Dann strafften sich die Gesichtzüge des alten Zauberers jedoch wieder und er begann langsam zu erklären.

„So war dies ja auch nicht zu verstehen, Harry. Doch überleg mal, was für eine Motivation, eine innere Kraft, die Liebe sein kann. Sie geht einher mit Hingabe, Glück und Opferbereitschaft. Oder würdest du nicht alles Menschenmöglich unternehmen, um deine Liebsten, deine Freunde zu schützen?"

Harry ging kurz in Gedanken und dachte an seine Beweggründe, warum er weggelaufen war. Doch als er diese Dumbledore mitteilen wollte, würgte dieser in sofort ab.

„Und komm mir nicht mit der Idee, du lässt dich gar nicht erst auf eine Beziehung mit einem Mädchen ein. Denn so hat es bei Tom angefangen. Nein, Harry, du darfst gar nicht erst so denken. Du musst deinem Herzen folgen, denn nur so lernst du die wahre Liebe erst kennen und weißt später worum es sich zu kämpfen lohnt..."

„Ja aber Hermine... sie wird ganz oben... "

Harry erinnerte sich in der nächsten Sekunde an das Bild des toten Mädchens und wie Voldemort über ihr gelacht hatte. Albus unterbrach ihn aber sofort wieder und meinte, dass Hermine eh schon durch ihre Herkunft in Gefahr war und dass sie am sichersten an Harrys Seite sei. Allein schon mit ihrem Wissen und ihrem Vertrauen zu Harry konnte sie eine starke Partnerin für ihn sein.

Harry saß da, wurde auf Grund der letzten Worte Dumbledores leicht rot und ließ die Worte des alten Zauberers langsam in seinen Geist eindringen. Er verstand ganz allmählich, was Dumbledore meinte. Und doch schmerzen ihn die Bilder in seiner Vision ganz tief in seiner Brust. Dumbledore hingegen schien zu spüren, dass sein Schützling verstanden hatte und lächelte Merlin zu. Dann beschwor er ein Tablett mit Tee und machte sich daran, jedem eine Tasse einzuschenken.

„Professor? Ich glaube, ich habe sie verstanden." Waren Harrys erste Worte, doch es folgten weitere und es waren meistens wieder Fragen. Dumbledore hörte sie sich alle an und wollte gerade beginnen einige zu beantworten, da wurde die Tür zum Zimmer geöffnet und zwei Personen in dunklen Zaubererumhängen traten ein. Beide schauten zum Tisch herüber und die etwas kleinere von ihnen begann zu zittern. Dann hörte Harry einen Schrei des Entsetzens und die Worte, „NEIN... NICHT MEIN HARRY...

Hermine saß am Ufer des Sees und starrte auf die sich fast lautlos brechenden Wellen vor ihren Füßen. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, Harry zu küssen? Wie konnte man so dumm sein und dies, wo doch alle immer behaupteten, sie sei die schlauste Hexe der letzten Jahre?

Hermine atmete noch mal tief die kühle Herbstluft ein und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Dann begannen ihre Gedanken zu kreisen und alles drehte sich darum, was von nun an geschehen würde. Bevor sie aber so richtig loslegen konnte, hörte sie von rechts ein kratzendes Geräusch und im nächsten Moment ein Platschen.

Damion war mit seinem Surfbrett über den Strandkies gerutscht und kam nun mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht zu Hermine herübergewatet. Das freudige Gesicht verschwand aber sofort wieder als er bemerkte, dass seine Mitschülerin eben noch Tränen in den Augen gehabt haben musste und mit besorgter Stimme fragte er, ob etwas geschehen sei.

Hermine sah den braunhaarigen Gryffindor in seinen nassen Klamotten an und überlegte, ob sie aufstehen und gehen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich aber erkannte sie, dass sie mit jemandem reden musste und dass ein Fremder, nun ja Damion kannte sie gerade mal ein paar Wochen, vielleicht besser verstand, was in ihr los war. Hermine erzählte von Harrys Fragen und dann von dem Kuss und dem Desaster, was ihm folgte. Alles was Damion jedoch darauf sagen konnte war das Wort „Idiot" und er legte seine Arme tröstend um Hermines Schultern. Die Gryffindor wusste erst nicht so recht, wie sie diese Geste verstehen sollte, doch dann brachen wieder Tränen hervor und Damion meinte, dass sich alles wieder einrenken würde.

Harry starrte auf die kleinere der beiden Personen und Entsetzten breitete sich in ihm aus. Denn diese Stimme, diese ihm so vertraute Stimme hatte sich schon viele Jahre zuvor in seinen Geist gebrannt und immer wenn er eine Begegnung mit einem Dementor hatte, dann hörte er diese Stimme seinen Namen rufen.

„Mu... Mum?", kam es ungläubig aus Harrys Mund und im nächsten Moment wurde er auch schon umarmt. Seine Mutter hatte ihren Umhang abgeworfen und zog ihren Jungen weinend an sich heran. Harry konnte spüren, wie sie zitterte und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass er seine eigene Mutter umarmte, ihren Atem spürte und ein Gefühl des Glücks breitete sich in seiner Brust aus.

Dann fiel sein Blick über die Schulter von Lily Potter hinweg, auf die andere Person. Es war ein Mann mit schwarzem, wirrem Haar und einer ihm so vertrauten Brille, so dass der Gryffindor, wären da nicht die leichten Fältchen und grauen Haarspitzen gewesen, gedacht hätte, er schaue in einen Spiegel. Denn dort, keine drei Meter entfernt stand er... James Potter, seine Dad.

Allerdings zeigte das Gesicht des Älteren nicht wirklich eine freudige Regung, sondern pures Entsetzen. Ungläubig und ebenfalls mit purem Entsetzen gezeichnet, wanderten James Potters Augen zu Dumbledore hinüber und schienen nur eine Frage in den Raum zu strahlen. Der Direktor stand dadurch alarmiert auf und ging auf Harrys Dad zu. Mit beruhigender Stimme rief er, „James, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht. Harry lebt. Er lebt und ist nur hier, um einige Dinge zu erfahren."

Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden bevor James Potter zu verstehen schien, doch dann überbrückte er die Distanz zu seinem Sohn und nahm ihn und seine geliebte Frau in den Arm. Sie alle drei hatten nun Tränen des Glückes im Gesicht und besonders Harry wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment nie zu Ende geht. Kurz darauf trennten sich die Potters allerdings wieder etwas voneinander und Lily und James wollten sich ihren Sohn erst einmal ganz genau anschauen. Danach wollten sie alles über ihn wissen und im Gegenzug beantworteten sie Harry auch eine Menge seiner Fragen.

Dumbledore und Merlin hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas zurückgezogen und beobachtete nur. Sollten sich die Drei doch mal richtig aussprechen, meinte der alte Direktor von Hogwarts und goss sich mit einem Lächeln eine weitere Tasse Tee ein. Eine Stunde später aber war es dann doch Zeit, das kleine Familientreffen zu stören, da Harry nun jederzeit zurückkehren konnte.

James und Lily sahen den alten Zauberer fragend an und wollten wissen, wie er dies meinte, doch da begann sich Harry auch schon an den Rücken zu fassen. Lily fragte besorgt, was er denn habe, doch Harry konnte nur antworten, dass sich seine Schulterblätter kalt anfühlten und er an manchen Stellen einen leichten Schmerz verspürte. Mit einem fragenden Blick wandte sich die rothaarige Hexe an Albus Dumbledore, doch dieser meinte nur lächelnd, dass das Gefühl wohl vom harten Steinboden auf dem Astronomieturm, auf dem Harry ja lag, herrührte. Und bevor es zu spät war, flüsterte Dumbledore Harry noch etwas geheimnisvoll klingendes ins Ohr.

Was es war, konnten die anderen Zauberer nicht verstehen, doch Harrys Augen blitzten kurz auf, er nickte und wollte sich danach noch rasch von seinen Eltern verabschieden. Bei seiner Mutter klappte dies auch noch. Er umarmte sie fest und sagte, dass er sie sehr liebe. Doch als er seinen Vater umarmen wollte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihm jemand hart auf die Brust tippte. Dann plötzlich begann alles zu verschwimmen und während die vier Geister ihm zuwinkten, veränderte sich seine Wahrnehmung. Das nächste, was Harry erblickte, war das besorgte Gesicht von Damion und dass dieser ihn an der Brust anstieß, um ihn zu wecken.

„Mensch Harry, steh auf, du wirst sonst noch krank", waren die ersten Worte, die der Schwarzhaarige so wirklich richtig verstand und rasch setzte er sich auf. Damion half ihm dabei und sah seinen Kumpel besorgt an, doch Harry wehrte schnell ab und versuchte sich zu orientieren, denn wie lange er hier lag, konnte er nicht erkennen. Allerdings schien es noch vor dem Abendessen zu sein, denn Damion hatte auch noch seine Surfklamotten an und man konnte, wenn man über die Brüstung schaute, die anderen Schüler erkennen, wie sie aus dem Dorf zurück kamen.

Im nächsten Moment rauschte Harry aber auch schon was anderes durch den Kopf, besser gesagt ein Name und er rief laut „Hermine". Damion sah den Gryffindor daraufhin nachdenklich an und fragte, was denn mit ihr sei. Harry wurde daraufhin unruhig und leicht rot und er sagte, „Oh Mann, ich hab solchen Mist gebaut."

Harry sah nun unsicher zu Damion auf und wusste im nächsten Moment nicht mehr so recht, ob er dies gerade ihm erzählen sollte. Irgendwie kam Harry in den Sinn, dass Damion ja auch sehr oft mit Hermine zusammen war, da er ja ihre Leidenschaft fürs Lesen teilte.

Damion begann aber im nächsten Moment zu lächeln und meinte, dass sich das schon wieder einrenken würde. Schließlich liebte sie Harry auch und wahre Liebe würde alles überstehen. Auf diese Antwort hin, klappte dem Gryffindor der Mund auf und wenn er nicht so verlegen gewesen wäre, hätte er auch etwas erwidern können. So blieben ihm aber nur das wissende Grinsen von Damion und das Geräusch seines knurrenden Magens.

„Komm Harry, lass uns umziehen gehen und dann ab in die Große Halle. Ich denke, dort wirst du Hermine um diese Zeit am ehesten finden und vielleicht könnt ihr euer Missverständnis gleich aus dem Weg räumen."

Etwas benommen von Damions Art und Weise die Dinge zu betrachten, stand er auf und spürte dabei, dass die Kälte des steinernen Bodens nicht all zu gut für seine Gelenke war. Damion neckte ihn auf sein Stöhnen hin mit Bemerkungen auf das Alter und keine fünf Minuten danach fanden sich beide im Gryffindorturm wieder.

Als sie dann schließlich wenig später in der Großen Halle, wobei sich Harry auf dem Weg dorthin vorkam wie beim Gang nach Canossa, eintrafen, fanden sie den Sitzplatz von Hermine allerdings verlassen vor. Harrys Brust und sein Herz, welches er in den letzten Minuten mit allerlei Mutzusprechen aufgepumpt hatte, fielen in sich zusammen und versetzten dem Schwarzhaarigen ein schmerzhaften Stich. Damion beobachtete seinen Kumpel und sah, dass Harry kurz vorm Kollaps stand. Er trat an ihn heran und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Sie kommt noch Harry, vertrau mir."

Harry hörte die Worte, doch viel stärker in ihm war die Hoffnung, dass sie auch wahr würden. Mühsam schluckte er einige Bissen runter, stets den Blick zur Hallentür gerichtet. Ron und die Anderen sahen ihren Mitschüler verwundert an und fragten sich, was mit Harry los war. Damion versuchte die Fragerei jedoch, kumpelhaft wie er war, zu unterbinden, indem er sie alle mit Fragen über Hogsmeade löcherte. Dies schien auch sehr gut zu funktionieren und so saßen eine halbe Stunde später nur noch Harry, Damion und Neville in der Großen Halle.

Dass Hermine aber nicht aufgetaucht war, ging Harry sehr nahe und der Druck in seinem Kopf und seiner Brust wurde immer stärker. Gegen acht Uhr war es dann nicht mehr zum Aushalten und er sprang auf. Egal, was passieren würde, er musste einfach mit Hermine reden, ihr sagen, wie dumm er war. Und so führte ihn sein Weg in Richtung des Gryffindorturmes. Dort wollte er die Karte des Rumtreibers zu Rate ziehen, um Hermine zu finden. Doch als er durch das Portraitloch kletterte, bekam er mit, wie Parvati und Lavender sich darüber unterhielten, dass Hermine immer noch in ihrem Bett weinte.

Diese Worte versetzten Harry einen weiteren Stich ins Herz und festen Schrittes trat er auf die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal zu. Zwar wusste der Gryffindor, dass Jungen dort niemals herein kommen würden, doch dass war ihm egal. Er würde gegen ganz Hogwarts kämpfen, wenn es sein müsste. Umso überraschter war Harry allerdings, dass ihm rein gar nichts passiert. Kein Fluch traf ihn und auch keine Barriere hielt ihn auf. Somit dauerte es nur wenige Augenblicke und Harry stand vor einer hölzernen Tür, die mit den Namen der dahinter schlafenden Mädchen beschriftet war.

Harry vergaß, in seinem Drang zu Hermine zu gelangen, sogar zu klopfen und trat ein. Etwas überrascht von der Ordnung, die gegenteilig zum Jungensaal hier herrschte, fand Harry sehr schnell das Bett von Hermine und rief leise ihren Namen. Eine Antwort erhielt der Gryffindor im nächsten Moment jedoch noch nicht. Lediglich das Schluchzen wurde etwas stärker, gefolgt von einem „Bitte geh Harry".

Der Angesprochene zuckte etwas zurück und war versucht, dem auch nachzukommen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an seinen Entschluss, trat näher an das Bett heran und öffnete den schweren, roten Samtvorhang. Sein Blick fiel auf den Rücken von Hermine und er bemerkte, dass sie auch gespürt haben musste, dass er ihr nahe war. Doch sie drehte sich nicht um, blieb nur ruhig liegen und schien zu hoffen, dass er wieder ging.

„Hermine, bitte, es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist", versuchte Harry das Mädchen anzusprechen, doch sie rührte sich nicht. Irgendwie fühlte sich Harry dadurch verunsichert und nun wurden seine Worte, die er doch den ganzen Abend versucht hatte, zu finden, in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreut. Alles was ihm blieb, war von der Seele her zu reden und dadurch wurde seine Stimme leicht flehend und hatte einen Hauch von Verzweiflung.

„Bitte Hermine, du musst mir glauben. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Dies könnte ich niemals, bei all dem, was du mir bedeutest. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was vorhin in mich gefahren ist. Ich meine... da warst plötzlich du, dann der Kuss, der mir die Augen geöffnet hat und dann... dann die Bilder von Voldemort... "

Nun stockte das Schluchzen und Hermines Körper regte sich keinen Millimeter mehr.

„Was... was war mit ihm", fragte sie leise und Harry horchte auf.

„Er... ich... all diese furchtbaren Bilder. Ich hatte plötzlich eine schreckliche Vision, sah deinen Tod... Ich habe einfach den Kopf verloren, wie er so über dir stand und sagte, dass es alles meine Schuld sei... Es tut mir leid. Ich habe wirklich die Nerven verloren Hermine. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir was geschieht. Ich... ich... mag... mag dich doch so, mehr als ich mir jemals ein … eingestanden habe..."

Harry stand vor Hermines Bett und es war endlich raus. Jetzt wusste sie es und was noch umso wichtiger war, auch er, Harry, hatte es laut gesagt, hatte es realisiert. Das Herz des Gryffindors schlug nun fast dreimal so schnell wie sonst und mit zunehmender Unsicherheit lagen seine Augen auf Hermines Körper, in der Hoffnung auf eine Reaktion. Dieser richtete sich aber auch schon im nächsten Moment auf und ihre beiden Gesichter standen sich nun gegenüber.

„Harry, du bist ein Idiot", sagte Hermine halb lachend, halb weinend und der Schwarzhaarige sah sie geschockt an. Bevor er aber weiterdenken konnte, hatten Hermine ihre Lippen auf seine gelegt und sie versanken in einem langen Kuss, der einen Eisberg zum schmelzen gebracht hätte. Als sie sich wieder trennten, sah Hermine Harry ganz fest in die Augen und sagte unter Tränen, „Oh Harry, ich dachte ich habe dich verloren, dachte, du liebst mich nicht und mir bliebe nicht einmal mehr unsere Freundschaft."

Der Gryffindor sah in Hermines rehbraune Augen und zog sie dann ganz fest an sich heran. Nie wieder wollte er sie loslassen und so kam es, dass sie wenig später langsam aufs Bett glitten und versuchten, soviel Wärme des Anderen wie nur möglich zu erhaschen. Hermine hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu weinen und erwiderte Harry Küsse ebenso leidenschaftlich, wie er versuchte, nur keinen weiteren Fehler zu machen.

Daher löste sich Harry auch nach einer ganzen Weile von Hermines Mund und versuchte langsam aufzustehen. Irgendwie spürte er, dass die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages nicht spurlos an ihnen beiden vorübergegangen waren und wollte daher seiner nunmehr nicht nur besten Freundin etwas Ruhe gönnen. Doch die nächsten Worte aus dem roten Mund des Lockenkopfes ließen ihn überrascht hochschnellen.

„Harry, bleib heute Nacht bei mir. Halt mich, damit ich weiß, dass ich nicht träume."

„Was?", rief Harry etwas lauter als gewollt und mit fast mädchenhafter Stimme und war froh, dass noch kein anderer Vertreter der Gryffindorweiblichkeit im Schlafsaal aufgetaucht war. Zusätzlich schaltete er sämtliche Lampen hinter seiner Gesichtshaut an und leuchtete knallrot. Was hatte Hermin vor? Und als ihm diese Frage durch den Kopf schnellte, realisierte er auch zum ersten Mal, dass das Mädchen vor ihm nichts weiter trug, als ihren Hauch von Nachthemd. Harry war einer Panik nahe. Dies schien auch Hermine zu spüren und lachte leise. „Oh Harry, weißt du, wie süß du aussiehst, wenn du verlegen bist?"

„Verlegen? Ich bin nicht verlegen!" Sagte Harry rasch, obwohl er wusste, dass nun groß das Wort ‚Lügner' auf seiner Stirn stand. Doch er versuchte wenigstens Herr der Lage zu bleiben. „Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass es vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, um..."

„Männer! Die denken doch alle …", sagte Hermine amüsiert, hielt aber im nächsten Moment inne und horchte in den Raum. Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Harry spürte, wie Hermine ihn etwas ungestüm auf ihr Bett zog und dann rasch die Vorhänge schloss und dies keinen Moment zu früh, denn Parvati und Lavender betraten das Zimmer. Sie fragten leise, ob Hermine schon schlafe, doch die Gryffindor murmelte, als wenn sie noch weinen würde, sie wolle nur ihre Ruhe.

Harry war angenehm überrascht, dass die beiden größten Tratschtanten, die das Schloss jemals gesehen hatte, so schnell aufgaben und sich bettfein machten. Dann aber stellte Harry mit Erschrecken fest, dass er nun in der Falle saß. Hermine grinste, küsste ihn in sein verdattertes Gesicht und angelte danach nach einer Decke an ihrem Fußende. Harry schwitzte für einen Moment, strich sich nervös durch seine wirren Haare, fand sich dann mit der Situation ab und versuchte nun so leise wie nur möglich seinen Umhang und die Schuhe abzustreifen. Dann legte er sich mit dezentem Abstand hinter Hermine, schaute mit rotem Gesicht auf ihren Rücken und deckte sich zu.

Hermine auf der anderen Seite lächelte verschmitzt vor sich hin und nahm dann Harrys Arm. Sie wusste nicht, ob es ihr eigener Übermut war, der sie dazu veranlasst, doch sie zog ihren Freund ganz fest an sich und sagte leise, „Harry ich bin so glücklich."

Harry auf der anderen Seite, war ebenfalls überglücklich, doch bekam er auch langsam einige Probleme. Denn irgendwie reagierte er auf den warmen Körper und den Geruch von Hermine und betete, dass sie beide bald einschliefen. Dies klappte dann auch irgendwann und das Nächste, was Harry sah, als er am Morgen erwachte, waren zwei streng dreinblickende, von eckigen Brillengläsern umrandete Augen...

TBC

15


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33

„OH SHIT", dachte Harry voller Entsetzen und war sich danach auch gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob er es nicht auch laut ausgesprochen hatte, denn Hermine, die vor ihm lag, erwachte ebenso. Sie brauchte allerdings noch einige Sekunden um sich zu orientieren, doch dann wurde sie knallrot und schien zu hoffen, dass sie der Erdboden verschlingen würde.

„Pro... Professor, es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", kam es eher quiekend aus Harrys Mund, doch schien seine Tonwahl keinen Eindruck auf die alte, stets streng blickende Hexe zu machen. Vielmehr plusterte sie ihre Nasenlöcher etwas auf und sagte „Aufstehen... Anziehen... Mitkommen!!!"

Harry war für den ersten Moment wie gelähmt und auch Hermine rührte sich nicht. Nicht einmal, als die mehr als nur enttäuschte Stimme ihrer Lieblingslehrerin erklang. „Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter noch niemals, ich betone niemals in meiner Laufbahn habe ich solch ein Verhalten, solch einen Bruch der Regeln, wie sie es getan haben, von zwei Schülern erlebt."

Harry wollte protestieren, zumindest im hintersten Teil seines Kopfes, denn Sirius und auch Remus hatte ja in so manchen Gesprächen im Grimmauldplatz so manches Erlebnis zum Besten gegeben. Allein der Überlebenswille drängte den Gryffindor dazu, in Anbetracht der Situation seinen Mund zu halten. Somit war es an Hermine etwas zu sagen und das Erste, was Harry hörte, waren die verzweifelten Worte seiner Freundin, ihrer Professorin zu versichern, dass nichts geschehen sei. McGonagall schien dies aber überhaupt nicht hören zu wollen. Scheinbar war die Enttäuschung wirklich sehr groß und nicht einmal Harrys Bemerkung, dass sie ja beide ihre Sachen noch anhätten oder dass ja auch noch andere Schüler hier im Raum waren drangen durch.

Als die Direktorin dann aber anfing richtig laut zu schimpfen und ihrerseits ihre Meinung kund tat, indem sie sagte, dass Harry und Hermine keine Ahnung hätten, was sie da taten und was für ein Licht auf Hogwarts fallen würde, wenn so etwas bekannt werden würde, da geschah etwas, dass wohl niemand im Raum jemals wieder vergessen könnte. Harry sprang nämlich plötzlich auf, stellte sich schützend vor Hermine und sprach die Direktorin mit einer nicht ihm gehörenden Stimme an.

„Herr Gott, Minerva, jetzt lass die beiden doch endlich auch mal was sagen. Du bist ja schlimmer als deine Mutter."

Augenblicklich verstummte jeder Laut im Raum und es kam einem sogar so vor, als würde dies auch für ganz Hogwarts gelten. Keiner der Anwesenden war zu einer Reaktion fähig oder zumindest sagte niemand etwas. Wäre ja auch gar nicht möglich gewesen. Harry stand nämlich nur da, als wäre er in Trance, Hermine sah entsetzt zwischen ihm und Professor McGonagall hin und her und die Direktorin sah ihren Schüler mit einem mörderischen Blick an. Dabei waren ihre Lippen so stark zusammengepresst, dass sie durch den Blutverlust schlohweiß strahlten. Die Linie, welche sich dadurch bildete, hätte übrigens jedem Chirurgen oder Narbenspezialisten den Medizinnobelpreis beschert. Doch das hier nur nebenbei.

Aber es blieb nicht bei diesem Zustand. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte McGonagall ihre Sprache wieder und einzig die Anweisung, ihr zu folgen hallte durch den Raum. Harry und Hermine standen immer noch leicht unter Schock, als sie den Raum, vorbei an Parvati und Lavender, verließen. Kurz bevor sich die Tür aber gänzlich schloss, hörten sie noch McGonagall mit eisiger Stimme „Kein einziges Wort" sagen und der Weg zur Schlachtbank konnte beginnen.

Glücklicherweise war Sonntag und so begegneten Harry und Hermine lediglich zwei Slytherins, die als Vertrauensschüler ihre Frühpatrouille durchführten. Zehn Minuten später standen die Drei dann schließlich im Büro der Direktorin und McGonagall bot ihren Schülern nicht einmal einen Stuhl an. Sie setzte sich lediglich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Vielleicht brauchte sie wieder ein wenig mehr Wut um vor allem ihre Lieblingsschülerin anschreien zu können.

Den Anreiz bekam die alte Hexe aber auch schon im nächsten Augenblick, denn Harry, scheinbar immer noch in Trance, erhob sich einfach und trat an den großen Schreibtisch heran. Dort schnappte er sich ohne zu fragen einen ihm von Dumbledore stets angebotenen Zitronenbonbon, welche die Direktorin als Andenken an ihren Freund und ehemaligen Schulleiter aufgehoben hatte, steckte ihn in den Mund und machte im nächsten Augenblick ein Gesicht wie ein Gourmet, der einen Trüffel probieren durfte. McGonagalls Nasenlöcher wurden nun noch um einiges größer und sie wollte gerade aufspringen, da tat Harry etwas noch viel irreres. Er schien sich an etwas zu erinnern, zückte seinen Zauberstab, ging geradewegs zu Dumbledores Portrait, lächelte und tippte den schlafenden Zauberer direkt auf die Stirn.

„Harry, bist du irre?", rief Hermine entsetzt und wollte den Gryffindor davon abhalten, das wertvolle Gemälde zu beschädigen. Ihr Freund nahm die Worte aber gar nicht wahr. Nein, Harry sah nur noch ein Ziel und fuhr deshalb mit seinem Zauber, den wirklich keiner der anderen beiden so richtig verstand fort. Das Portrait begann im nächsten Moment leicht violett zu leuchten und dieses übertrug sich dann auch auf den Gryffindor. Als das Licht wenige Sekunden später wieder verschwand, sackte Harry merklich zusammen und sah sich nun einer mehr als nur wütenden Direktorin gegenüber.

„Haben sie den Verstand verloren, Mr. Potter?" Fuhr McGonagall den Schwarzhaarigen an. Harry blinzelte jedoch nur und schien nicht zu verstehen, was die alte Hexe von ihm wollte. Auch schien er verwundert zu sein, dass er im Büro der Direktorin war und sah sich unsicher um.

Dies musste bei McGonagall allerdings der letzte Tropfen gewesen sein, der ihr Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Ähnlich wie bei Dumbledore früher, baute sich um sie eine Aura der Macht auf und sie trat auf Harry zu. Das der Gryffindor wenige Sekunden später noch lebte, verdankte er einzig und allein Hermine, die mit schockiertem Gesicht und zitterndem Finger hinter die Direktorin deutete und der Stimme, welche sie überhaupt erst dazu veranlasste. Sie kam von Dumbledores Portrait und begann mit einem lauten Gähnen. Sofort schauten die anderen Zwei zum Gemälde und bemerkten, dass der alte Zauberer sich in seinem Stuhl räkelte.

„Uuahhh", schallte es, unterlegt mit eben jenem Gähnen, durch den Raum, gefolgt von einem bissigen Kommentar seitens Dumbledore über die Bequemlichkeit seines Holzstuhles. Dann lächelte er Harry, Hermine und der Direktorin sanft zu und sagte „Hallo". McGonagall schaute ungläubig, bis sich kleine Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten.

„Na, na Minerva, sehe ich wirklich so schlimm aus", fragte Harrys Mentor in seiner altbekannten Art und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. McGonagall schüttelte entsetzt ihren Kopf und Dumbledore lachte nun offen. Dann erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl, ging einige Schritte und fragte nebenbei, wie sich jeder fühle. Harry und Hermine sagten leise, dass es ihnen prima ginge und bekamen dafür von ihrer Direktorin einen bösen Blick zugeworfen.

McGonagall hingegen schien sich etwas unbehaglich zu fühlen. Sei es, weil der alte Zauberer sie so überrascht hatte, oder weil sie es nicht gewohnt war, über ihr Befinden in Gegenwart von Schülern zu sprechen. Dumbledore schien jedoch, wie auch schon früher, seine Kollegin sehr gut zu verstehen und meinte, dass sie sich unbedingt mal richtig unterhalten müssten.

Bevor er sich dann aber an Harry wandte oder dieser eine Frage stellen konnte, machte Dumbledore plötzlich ein gespielt panisches Gesicht und sagte, „Oh Merlin nein! Was haben sie nur getan? Ich hatte doch extra geschrieben, wie ich mir mein Portrait vorstelle."

„Professor, was ist los?" fragte Harry besorgt, da er nicht wusste, was sein Mentor meinen könnte. Für ihn sah das Bild doch normal aus und unterschied sich nicht sehr von denen der anderen früheren Direktoren.

„Was los ist? Was los ist, Harry? Ich bin betrogen worden und nun dazu verdammt, hier in aller Ewigkeit ohne mein wahres Glück zu verweilen."

Danach ging sein Blick suchend durch McGonagalls Büro und verweilte schließlich auf den Schreibtisch, besser gesagt auf der kleinen silbernen Schale mit den Zitronenbonbons, von denen sich Harry gerade unbewusst wieder einen in den Mund gesteckt hatte.

„Betrogen Albus? Aber wie? Ich verstehe nicht ganz?", fragte McGonagall überrascht, da sie befürchtete ihren alten Freund in irgendeiner Weise enttäuscht zu haben. Dumbledore deutete nun zusätzlich auch auf Harry und setzte nach. „Und Harry muss mit seinem Handeln auch noch Salz in die Wunde streuen. Ich bin wirklich am Boden zerstört"

Nun war wohl jeder im Raum verwirrt und der Gryffindor begann sich sogar etwas schuldig zu fühlen, obwohl er nicht einmal wusste, warum. Dies blieb auch so, bis ihm der Geschmack in seinem Mund bewusst wurde und er anfing zu lachen. ‚Ja', dachte der Gryffindor, ‚so einen Auftritt und solch einen Humor, das schaffte nur Dumbledore'. Und genau in dem Moment, wo Harry Hermine und der Direktorin seine Entdeckung erklären wollte, da durchzuckte ihn ein anderer Gedanke wie ein Blitz. Er begann teuflisch zu grinsen und sah zu Dumbledore auf.

„Und Professor, was bekomme ich, wenn es mir gelingt, diese Ungerechtigkeit abzustellen?"

Dumbledore lächelte seinen ehemaligen Schüler sanft an und antwortete, „Alles was du willst, soweit es in meinen Kräften steht."

Nach diesem Satz legte der alte Zauberer mit einem breiten Lächeln seine Hände bittend aufeinander und war sogar bereit auf die Knien zu gehen, doch da schritt Professor McGonagall ein. Sie hatte bisher nur zwischen Harry und dem Gemälde hin und her geschaut und noch nicht wirklich verstanden, dass die Beiden sich einen Spaß erlaubten. Doch als es so aussah, als würde Harry den größten Zauberer des letzten Jahrhunderts demütigen wollen, da wurde es ihr zu viel. Sie forderte Harry auf, sofort sein Treiben zu beenden und sah sich nun zwei lachenden Zauberern gegenüber. Doch das, was die alte Hexe danach noch sehr viel mehr schockte, war die Tatsache, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab erneut zückte und in Richtung Schreibtisch zeigte.

Der Gryffindor wusste nicht, woher er plötzlich diesen Zauber kannte, doch es kam ihm so vor, als hätte er ihn schon oft ausgeführt. Harry richtete seinen Stab auf die kleine Silberschale und sagte laut und deutlich „duplicare". Ein leichter Lichtblitz durchzuckte den Raum und eine Sekunde später standen zwei Schalen auf dem Tisch. Eine davon levitierte Harry kurz darauf in Richtung Dumbledores Gemälde und kurz bevor sie die Leinwand berührte hörte man aus seinem Mund „ integrio portraium". Sofort schien das Bild an der Silberschale zu ziehen und sog sie förmlich in sich hinein.

Was auf diese Aktion Harrys hin folgte waren, neben dem erstaunten Aufstöhnen von Hermine und der Direktorin, der Freudenschrei Dumbledores aus dem Portrait. Der alte Zauberer klatschte wie ein kleines Kind in seine Hände und steckte sich keine zwei Sekunden später einen Zitronenbonbon in den Mund.

„Ooaah", entfuhr es Dumbledore und sein Gesicht sah nun genauso aus, wie das von Harry vor wenigen Minuten, nämlich wie eben jenes, eines Gourmets, der gerade eine seltene Kostbarkeit probierte und er lächelte in den Raum. Dann sah er die Direktorin an und fragte schelmisch, ob etwas währe. McGonagall schien den Tränen nah und ihre erste Frage bestand lediglich aus einem leisen „Warum?".

Doch darauf bekam sie keine Antwort. Jedenfalls nicht heute, denn Dumbledore meinte, dass müsste er ihr in Ruhe erklären. Somit blieb den Dreien nur, dem alten Zauberer zu erzählen, was sie für wichtig hielten und was derzeit in der Schule so vor sich ging. Harry fragte sich allerdings, wieso Dumbledore dies alles wissen wollte. Es schien ihm fast so, als wäre dies nicht der Mann, den er noch gestern Abend getroffen hätte. Besonders als man auf das Thema Stephano Styls kam, machte das Portrait einen verwunderten, ja sogar überraschten Eindruck.

Harry fragte seinen alten Mentor, ob etwas nicht stimme und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl im Bezug auf seinen Lehrer. Doch Dumbledore lächelte im nächsten Moment nur und entschuldigte sich kurz. Sein Blick wurde starr und völlig regungslos stand er nun in seinem Bilderrahmen. Die Direktorin befürchtete schon, dass das Bild seine Magie verloren hatte, doch zwei Minuten später lächelte Dumbledore ihr auch schon wieder zu und sagte, „Ja natürlich, ich hatte Stephano Anfang des letzten Jahres gebeten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Doch scheinbar kam seine Bestätigung erst nach meinem Tode. Er wollte sich erst noch um seinen Sohn kümmern. Dieser hatte wohl einen schlimmen Unfall oder so. Verzeiht mir, wenn ich dies nicht sofort wusste, doch als Portrait hat man nicht mehr alle Erinnerungen seines früheren Selbst."

Harry sah daraufhin ein wenig traurig auf den alten Zauberer und befürchtete, dass dieser ihm nun einige Fragen gar nicht mehr beantworten konnte, doch Dumbledore schaute den Gryffindor direkt an und das berühmte Funkeln in seinen Augen erschien.

„Harry, das bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass du von nun an allein bist, denn wenn es wirklich wichtig ist, kann ich jederzeit mit mir in der anderen Welt in Verbindung treten und Antworten besorgen."

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er atmete erleichtert aus. Dies hatte allerdings zur Folge, dass er sich nun den fragenden Blicken von Hermine und Professor McGonagall gegenüber sah. Die beiden wussten ja nichts von seinem Ausflug ins Reich der Toten. Glücklicherweise wurde er aber vor möglichen Fragen gerettet, da zum einen Dumbledore darum bat, noch kurz allein mit der Direktorin zu sprechen und zum anderen, da sich plötzlich Hermines Magen meldetet. Er verlangte nach Frühstück und so entließ die Direktorin ihre beiden Schüler.

Harry war dies nur recht. Und obwohl er selbst auch noch Fragen hatte, drängte er seine Freundin, die sich schon wieder an das Portrait von Dumbledore wandte, bestimmt aber freundlich aus dem Büro der Direktorin. Schließlich hatte er nicht ganz vergessen, wieso sie hier waren und da er heute wirklich keine Lust auf eine Standpauke hatte, machte Harry auch erst am Fuße der Treppe halt. Dort schaute er einer leicht verwirrten Hermine tief in die Augen, legte sanft seine Hände um ihre Hüften und gab ihr einen langen Guten- Morgen -Kuss.

Zwanzig Minuten später waren beide Gryffindors auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle. Sie mussten einfach noch mal hoch in ihren Turm, um sich etwas frisch zu machen und nun hieß es, sich den anderen Schülern zu stellen. Zuvor trafen sie aber im Gang vor der Halle auf Damion und der Braunhaarige begann auch gleich zu grinsen.

„Na Harry, du Tier, auf dem Weg deine Reserven zu erneuern ?"

Harry verschluckte sich fast und sah seinen Freund mit riesigen Augen an. Dann wurden er und Hermine knallrot und der Gryffindor versuchte sie zu verteidigen. „Wir... wir haben doch gar nichts getan..."

Damion grinste noch breiter und sah die Beiden abschätzend an, und das mit einem Blick, der Harry überhaupt nicht gefiel. Beendet wurde die kurze Spannung zwischen den beiden Jungen, indem Styls Sohn seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter legte und mit beruhigender Stimme sagte, „Harry, das weiß ich doch. Allerdings bin ich nur einer von den vierhundert Bewohnern dieses Schlosses und urteile nicht vorschnell. Doch du musst zugeben, dass, wenn du früh aufwachst, und zwar neben einem der hübschesten Mädchen Hogwarts, und dies auch noch im Beisein von Parvati und Levander tust, dass dann, nun ja dann mein lieber Harry, du nun mal ein Problemhast."

Im nächsten Moment verloren Harry und Hermine sämtliche Farbe im Gesicht, denn ihnen wurde gerade bewusst, wie tief sie wirklich in der Patsche saßen. Bevor sie aber anfangen konnten, sich etwas auszudenken, wie sie den Schaden so gering wie möglich halten konnten, kam Damion ganz nah an Hermine heran und flüsterte, „Siehst du Hermine? Ich hatte Recht und ihm wurden die Augen geöffnet. Allerdings weißt du auch, was dies für mich bedeutet."

Harry hörte die Worte des Braunhaarigen auch und bekam, im Anbetracht des breiten Grinsens von Damion, plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, zumal er zugeben musste, dass sich der Gryffindor und Hermine auch sehr gut verstanden. Doch bevor ihn die Eifersucht überkommen konnte, vernahm er Hermines amüsierte Antwort.

„OK, du Menschenkenner. Du hast die Wette gewonnen und ich schulde dir beim Weihnachtsball einen Tanz."

Harry sah verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her und wollte wissen, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, doch da meldete sich Hermines Magen erneut und so setzten sie ihren Weg zum Frühstück fort. Damion wünschte ihnen Glück und ging in die andere Richtung. Ihm drückte die Blase und außerdem konnte er die Vermutungen und Gerüchte, die inzwischen in der Große Halle umherschwirrten nicht mehr hören.

Am Portal zur Halle angekommen, wandte sich Harry noch mal Hermine zu und küsste sie aufmunternd auf den Mund. „Komm schon, wir schaffen das und lassen uns gar nicht erst das Wasser abgraben", sagte Harry und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. Dann atmete er tief durch, spürte, dass Hermine es ebenfalls tat und drückte die schwere Holztür auf.

Sofort verstärkte sich der Lärm im Inneren der Halle und viele von Harrys Mitschülern begannen zu johlen. Hauptsächlich waren es die Jungen, während die Mädchen anfingen, Hermine mit giftigen Blicken zu erdolchen. Wie konnte sie es auch wagen, denn Jungen der lebt für sich zu beanspruchen?

Doch Harry und Hermine blieben tapfer und schritten auf den Gryffindorhaustisch zu. Dort wurden sie von Ron mit einem breiten Grinsen erwartet und der Rotschopf wies rasch ein paar Fünftklässler an, zu rutschen. Dann sah er erwartungsvoll in Richtung seines besten Freundes und seiner besten Freundin. Dabei bemerkte er, dass sie beide Händchen hielten und Harry befürchtete, dass Ron nachher zu Madame Pomfrey musste, um sich den Grinsmund, der nun fast von Ohr zu Ohr ging, nähen zu lassen.

Seinem Kumpel eine passende Antwort auf dieses Gesicht zu geben, dazu kam Harry aber nicht mehr. Denn plötzlich wurde er von der Seite angerempelt und etwas Rothaariges rannte weinend an ihm vorbei.

‚Oh nein, Ginny', dachte Harry plötzlich entsetzt und sah etwas hilfesuchend zu Hermine. Seine Freundin schien aber ebenfalls geschockt und in ihrem Gesicht machte sich die Erkenntnis breit, dass Ginny wohl doch noch Hoffnungen gehabt hatte. Und dies, obwohl sie jedem immer erzählte, dass sie über Harry hinweg war. Nun war guter Rat teuer und Harry beschloss, ihr nachzugehen. Er fragte Hermine leise, ob sie allein klar kommen würde und seine Freundin nickte leicht. Dann küsste sie Harry noch mal kurz, was den Lärmpegel wieder ansteigen ließ und rannte dann in Richtung Tür.

„Hermine, wo will Harry hin?", fragte Ron verwundert und sah seinem Freund nach. Hermine konnte über die zeitweilige Blindheit des Rothaarigen nur den Kopf schütteln und meinte, dass Harry noch was klären müsse. Dann wurde ihr Blick mit einem Male ernst und ein leicht wütendes Glitzern flammte auf. Sie drehte sich zu der Person, die neben Ron saß und auch zu der ihm gegenüber sitzenden.

„So Ladys, ich glaube, wir haben noch etwas auszudiskutieren...", begann Hermine, wurde aber von einer noch viel ernsteren Stimme unterbrochen.

„In der Tat, das haben wir", sagte Professor McGonagall mit schneidender Stimme, da sie gerade in der Großen Halle erschienen war und das hier herrschende Durcheinander erleben musste. „Ms Brown, Ms Patil, welches von meinen Worten haben sie nicht verstanden?"

Parvati und Levander sahen sich im nächsten Moment erschrocken an und ihre Blicke wanderten dann zu ihren Schuhen und auch die anderen Gryffindors schafften es nicht wirklich, den Blickkontakt zu ihrer früheren Hauslehrerin zu halten.

„Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor für jeden, dafür, dass sie meinen Anweisungen nicht Folge geleistet haben und zwei ihrer Mitschüler, die nach genaueren Untersuchungen nichts von alledem, was sie hier verbreiten, getan haben, so in der Öffentlichkeit bloßstellen. Dies ist eines Gryffindors unwürdig und macht mich traurig."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Direktorin zum Lehrertisch und schickte sich an, ihr Frühstück einzunehmen. Hermine wunderte es zwar, dass sich ihre Professorin auf ihre Seite gestellt hatte, doch war sie auch ein wenig froh, Schützenhilfe im Bezug auf die Gerüchte bekommen zu haben. Sie setzte sich schließlich auf einen der von Ron freigehaltenen Plätze und sah den Rothaarigen etwas genauer an. Scheinbar war ihr bester Freund nun in einer Zwickmühle, da er mit Sicherheit die ganze Sache mit den Gerüchten über sie nicht guthieß, dann aber auch mit Parvati ging und sich entscheiden musste, für wen er Partei ergriff. Was Hermine nicht wusste war, dass es nicht wirklich die Schuld von Rons Freundin war, sondern wieder einmal Levander ihren Mund nicht halten konnte.

Harry beeilte sich, Ginny noch zu erwischen, bevor sie irgendwo verschwand, wo er keinen Zugriff auf sie hatte. Er konnte ja schlecht ins Mädchenklo stürmen. Deshalb versuchte er das Hallen ihrer Schritte im Wirrwarr der Gänge zu orten. Es dauerte einige Momente, doch dann wurden die Geräusche mit jedem Schritt klarer. Sie lief also schon mal nicht nach oben und dies bedeutete, der Gryffindorturm schied aus. Blieben bei näherem Nachdenken nur die Ländereien oder das befürchtete Mädchenklo. Rasch beschleunigte Harry seinen Gang und stoppte im nächsten Moment wieder abrupt ab, da Ginny scheinbar nicht mehr rannte. Irgendetwas musste sie aufgehalten haben und zwei Sekunden später erkannte Harry auch, wer dies gewesen war. Allerdings fragte sich der Gryffindor mit Entsetzten, ob diese Person sich wirklich an besten für diese Situation als Barriere eignete. Es war schließlich... Damion.

Rasch bog Harry um die nächste Ecke, stockte dann aber und blieb etwas verdeckt hinter einer Ritterrüstung stehen. Sein Blick ging besorgt zu Ginny und dem ihr gegenüber stehenden Gryffindor. Er horchte, was die beiden sprachen.

„Morgen Ginny", begann Damion mit normaler Tonlage und ohne seine gewohnten Spitzen. Scheinbar ahnte er woher die Tränen in ihrem Gesicht stammten, doch Rons Schwester schien nur das Gesicht durch ihre tränengetrübten Augen wahrzunehmen und ihre Mimik verdunkelte sich.

„Was willst du McKenzie?"

„Nichts, ich bin nur auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle"

„Ach, und das soll ich dir glauben? Das ist doch hier wie ein gefundenes Fressen für dich, oder?"

Nun machte Damion einen etwas verletzten Eindruck und dies kannte man ja nun gar nicht von Styls Sohn. Allerdings fing er sich schnell wieder und sagte, „Ach komm schon Ginny, denkst du wirklich so von mir?"

Der Rotschopf sah Damion kurz und eindrücklich an und begann dann wieder zu weinen. Nun war es so weit und Harry wollte sich zu erkennen geben, doch da bemerkte er, wie Damion seinen Arm um Ginny legte und mit etwas leiserer Stimme meinte. „Bitte Ginny, hör auf zu weinen. Das kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen. Du musst endlich verstehen und loslassen."

„Ja, aber warum tut er mir das an", schluchzte Ginny, die Worte des Jungen nicht wirklich wahrnehmend und eine neue Welle von Tränen floss über ihr Gesicht. „Er hat... hat mit mir Schluss gemacht und dann... und dann schläft er mit Her... Hermine."

Harry stockte das Herz, denn Ginny tat ihm plötzlich so leid. Nicht wegen Hermine oder dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Nein, dafür nicht, doch dafür, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass seine Freundin scheinbar allen etwas vorgemacht hatte. Damion schien aber zu versuchen Ginny zu beruhigen.

„Also, erstens Ginny, hat Harry nicht mit ihr geschlafen. Und wenn du mal überlegst von wem das Gerücht stammt, dann weißt du, dass ich Recht habe. Und dann muss ich sagen, meine kleine Feuerblume, dass du ein wenig egoistisch bist. Ich kenn zwar nicht den Grund, warum Harry damals mit dir Schluss gemacht hat, doch glaub mir, dieser Junge tut nichts unüberlegt...", Damion grinste kurz, „Na ja, meistens jedenfalls. Und dann meine ich gehört zu haben, dass es sogar du warst, die schon kurz nach eurer Trennen wieder einen neuen Freund hatte..."

Harry hörte dem Braunhaarigen, der nun etwas lauter und bestimmter mit seinen Worten wurde zu und seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„Na ja, ich wollte über ihn hinweg kommen, wollte mit meinem Leben weiter machen, doch es hat nicht geklappt. Keiner war wirklich wie Harry...", sagte Ginny nun völlig niedergeschlagen. Damion sah sie nun nachdenklich an und seine goldenen Augen schienen das Mädchen fast zu durchdringen. Harry befürchtete schon, er wandte vielleicht Leglimens an, doch da fuhr Ginny fort und Damions Augen wurden für seine Verhältnisse wieder normal.

„Ich... ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter, weiß nicht, was ich will", kam es leicht verstört aus dem Mund der Gryffindor. „ Ich meine, immer, wenn ich einen Jungen kennen gelernt habe, passiert irgendwas tief in mir. Meist erkenne ich schon nach dem ersten Kuss, ob ich einmal weiter gehen möchte. Und wenn es so war, wenn mein Körper ja sagte, dann hatten die dämlichen Kerle plötzlich Angst vor mir."

„Liegt dann wohl am Weasley- Temperament", sagte Damion mit einem Lächeln. Daraufhin fing sich der Gryffindor einen bösen Blick ein und Ginny stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Danke McKenzie, das habe ich jetzt echt gebraucht."

Damion hob abwehrend seine Hände und sah in Ginnys Augen, die nun wieder voller Energie blitzten. Er fand es sogar erstaunlich, wie schnell man bei der Rothaarigen einen Stimmungswechsel erleben konnte.

„Ho ho Ginny, beruhige dich. So war es nicht gemeint."

„Wie dann McKenzie?", fauchte Rons Schwester und trat näher und mit einem drohenden Funkeln in den Augen an den Braunhaarigen heran. „Wieso musst du mich jeden Tag ärgern? Wieso tust du das?"

Damion bemerkte den geringen Abstand zwischen sich und dem Mädchen und schien mit einem Male sehr genau nachzudenken, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Harry beobachtete dies von seinem Posten aus mit zunehmender Neugier, denn so in eine Ecke gedrängt und zu einer Antwort genötigt hatte er seinen Freund noch nie gesehen. Und die Tatsache, dass der Gegner Ginny hieß, machte es noch spannender. Was würde er tun, um sich da heraus zu kämpfen?

„Nun Ginny...", begann Damion mit leicht unsicherer Stimme. „ich tue es doch nie, um dich wirklich zu ärgern bzw. um dich zu verletzen..."

„Ach?", kam es ungläubig von Ginny und sie trat unbewusst noch näher. Dies schien bei Damon dann der ausschlaggebende Punkt gewesen zu sein und er sagt, „Nein, Ginny, ich tue diese wohl eher deshalb."

Und bevor sich Ron Schwester versah, hatte Damion seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme gelegt, zog sie an sich und drückte ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Harry verschluckte sich hinter seiner Rüstung, doch wurde sein Husten durch ein viel lauteres Geräusch im Gang übertönt. Es rührte von einer schallenden Ohrfeige seitens Ginny her und als Harry wieder einigermaßen den Durchblick hatte, sah er zwei Dinge. Erstens Damion, der seinen Blick mit zunehmender Traurigkeit senkte und von Ginny wegtrat und dann den Rotschopf selbst, der mit entsetztem Blick dastand und den Schlag, der mehr ein Reflex war, schon sichtlich bereute.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell, fand Harry. Er selbst wollte zu den beiden hinüber gehen, Damion wusste nun ja woran er war und sich wegdrehen und Ginny tat etwas, dass dann beide Jungen zum Erstarren brachte. Sie griff plötzlich nach Damions Arm, wirbelte ihn so herum, dass er gegen eine Wand gedrückt wurde und zwei Sekunden später war sie es dann, die den Braunhaarigen küsste.

Harry stockte mitten in der Bewegung und ihm fielen fast die Augen heraus. Allerdings hatte er noch so viel Selbstkontrolle, dass er es schaffte, sich wieder hinter seine Rüstung zu begeben. Von dort aus beobachtete er, wie die beiden sich immer stürmischer küssten und zwischendurch hörte er auch, wie Damion versuchte Ginny zu sagen, dass ihm sein ganzes Verhalten leid tat. Von hier an, so dachte Harry plötzlich, sollten die Zwei allein klar kommen und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, schlich der Gryffindor langsam aus der Gefahrenzone. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Damion und Ginny, die beiden größten Streithähne der letzten Wochen, könnten vielleicht ein Paar werden?

Mit schnellen Schritten bewegte sich Harry zurück in Richtung der Großen Halle. Nicht nur, dass er unbedingt seinen Freunden das Erlebte erzählen musste, nein, auch der Anblick der beiden sich küssenden Gryffindors sagte ihm, dass er etwas vermisste, nämlich Hermine.

Fünf Minuten später trat er gelassen und mit einem Lächeln durch das Portal und ging schnurstracks zu seinem Platz. Dort wartete Hermine mit leicht verwundertem Gesicht und Harry konnte nicht anders und musste sie küssen. Dies bescherte beiden allerdings leicht rote Wangen und wieder ein paar Pfiffe.

Dann fragte Hermine jedoch, was mit Ginny sei und auch Ron horchte nun auf. Harry schaute seine Freundin mit einem geheimnisvollen Blick an und antwortete, „Ach, Ginny geht's gut. Sie hat jemanden gefunden, mit dem sie reden kann und ich denke sie arbeitet gerade daran, über mich hinweg zu kommen."

„Was? Wer?", fragte Ron neugierig und sah nachdenklich in Richtung Halle. Scheinbar versuchte er zu erkennen, wer möglicherweise fehlte, doch wir sprechen hier von weit über zweihundert Schülern und so war dies ja wohl ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Bevor Ron aber Harry über die Identität der ominösen Person weiter fragen konnte, kam die Post und mit ihr der Tagesprophet...

13


	34. Kapitel 34

Kapitel 34

Harry wurde schnell auf die Schlagzeile im Propheten gelenkt, da sie vielen Schülern in der Halle ein freudiges Gesicht zauberte. Scheinbar war es dem Ministerium gelungen einige bekannte Todesser zu schnappen und die Straßen ein wenig sicherer zu machen. Allerdings schrieb die Zeitung auch, dass es erneut Verluste durch Werwolfangriffe gab. Dies schockte Harry nur bedingt, denn nachdem er vor einigen Tagen mit Ron ein sehr aufschlussreiches Gespräch geführt hatte, wusste der Gryffindor, dass die Opfer wohl eher zu den Bösen als zu den Guten zu zählen waren. Ron hatte ihm leise und mit ein wenig Stolz verraten, dass sich der Orden, und dies sehr zu Mollys Entsetzen, entschieden hatte, Bill grünes Licht zu geben und somit nutzte der älteste Sohn der Weasleys seine neu erworbenen Fähigkeiten, um effektiv in den Krieg einzugreifen.

Harry las den Bericht rasch zu Ende, beobachtete noch etwas seine Mitschüler und verschwand dann zügig aus der Großen Halle. Er wollte heute, es war ja schließlich Sonntag, erst einmal mit Hermine allein sein, um sich so wirklich richtig mit ihr auszusprechen. Dies war ja nach den gestrigen und heutigen morgendlichen Ereignissen nicht mal annähernd möglich gewesen. Deshalb holten die beiden rasch ihre Umhänge und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm, wo sich ja auch so einiges in den letzten Stunden zugetragen hatte.

Harry erzählte Hermine zuerst davon, was geschah, nachdem er vor ihr weggelaufen war und von seiner Begegnung mit Dumbledore, Merlin und seinen Eltern. Hermine spürte, als sie Harrys Erzählungen lauschte, förmlich, wie glücklich ihr Freund wurde und wie sehr ihn diese Dinge bewegten. Allerdings wollte Harry danach auch wissen, wie es zu der Wette mit Damion gekommen war und so verbrachten die Zwei fast den halben Tag auf dem Turm. Sie ließen sogar das Mittagessen aus und kamen erst wieder zum Abendmahl in die große Halle.

Dort mussten sie allerdings erleben, und dies gleich nach ihrem Eintreten, dass Ron noch nicht so wirklich erwachsen geworden war. Ihr Freund saß an seinem Platz, drehte sogar Parvati den Rücken zu und schmollte wie ein Kleinkind. Er warf Harry sogar vor, dass er es ihm hätte eher sagen, ihn hätte warnen müssen. Zuerst wusste der Gryffindor, ebenso wie Hermine, nicht einmal, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte. Doch dann bekam Harry allmählich mit, dass Ron erfahren hatte, wer sich um Ginny nach ihrem Abgang beim Frühstück gekümmert hatte und wie dieses Gespräch endete.

Natürlich hatte sich Ron, wie er nun mal war, sofort auf die Suche nach den Beiden gemacht und Damion zur Rede gestellt. Allerdings unterschätzte der Rothaarige hierbei das Mitspracherecht seiner jüngeren Schwester und durfte ihren vollen Zorn erfahren.

Es dauerte daher auch noch einige Tage, bis der Rothaarige endlich einsah, dass es nicht seine Angelegenheit war, sondern Ginnys und diese wiederum mit ihrem Bruder sprach. Harry nutzte die Zeit, um sie mit Hermine zu verbringen und ließ daher auch das Lernen ein wenig schleifen. Komischerweise schien aber auch Professor Styls Harry eine Auszeit zu gönnen, denn er sagte die Stunden für Okklumentik vorerst ab und meinte, er würde sich melden. Der Gryffindor vermutete jedoch, dass es vielleicht eher mit einem gewissen weißbärtigem Zauberer zutun haben könnte, denn so wie Harry es gehört hatte, war der Lehrer für VgddK nun des Öfteren im Büro der Direktorin und tauschte alte Geschichten mit Dumbledore aus.

Doch wie alles Schöne und Erholsame nun mal ist, es dauert nicht ewig und so kam es, neben den Zusatzstunden bei Styls, auch bei unserem jungen Pärchen zur ersten Unstimmigkeit. Alles fing mit der Tatsache an, dass es zwar den Jungen, mit Ausnahme der Lehrer, unmöglich war in die Mädchenschlafräume zu gehen, andersherum aber nicht. Dies war übrigens auch so eine Sache, bei der sich Harry fragte, wie er es damals geschafft hatte zu Hermine zu gelangen.

Doch war nicht Hermine diejenige, die heute in den Jungenschlafsaal gekommen war, sondern Parvati. Das indische Mädchen kam in den Raum und ging schnurstracks auf Rons Bett zu. Harry lag derweil auf seinem eigenen und las in seinem Zaubertranklehrbuch etwas nach. Er brauchte unbedingt noch ein paar Informationen über Zutaten für einen Trank, den sie zur Zeit behandelten und was noch wichtiger war, er wollte es unbedingt ohne Hermines Hilfe herausfinden.

Harrys Freundin hingegen hatte ihre Hausaufgaben schon erledigt und spielte nun mit Ron eine sehr spannende Runde Zaubererschach. Sie war sogar so interessant, dass Ron sich nicht davon trennen konnte und seine Freundin daher allein in den Jungenschlafraum schickte, damit sie sich ein von ihm geborgtes Buch zurück holen konnte.

So stand Parvati nun bei Harry im Raum und öffnete den Nachttisch ihres Freundes. Harry sah kurz zu ihr herüber und stutzte, als er sah, dass sich das Gesicht des Mädchens, kaum dass sie in das kleine Schränkchen geblickt hatte, verdunkelte. Dann bemerkte der Gryffindor, dass sie etwas heraus nahm und danach weinend aus dem Zimmer rannte.

Harry sprang sofort auf und folgte ihr. Was war denn nur geschehen? Mit dieser Frage stürmte er die schmale Treppe hinab und sah als erstes, wie Parvati nun mit zunehmender Wut und vor allen Anwesenden im Gemeinschaftsraum, Ron die Schachtel Kondome, die Harry ihm zu Schuljahresbeginn ins Schloss geschmuggelt hatte, unter die Nase hielt.

„Erkläre Ron, du Mistkerl", spie sie ihm ins Gesicht. Ron hatte aber erst mal Probleme damit zu verstehen, was seine Freundin von ihm wollte und danach sein immer roter werdendes Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Der Rothaarige stand daher erst einmal auf und wollte Parvati die Packung aus der Hand nehmen. Es musst ja nicht jeder bis hin zum Erstklässler sehen, was seine Freundin in den Händen hielt. Parvati stieß ihn aber von sich und fragte den Tränen immer näher weiter, „Warum nur Ron? Ich dachte du liebst mich?"

„Aber Schatz, Pav, das tue ich doch... me... mehr als mein Leben", versuchte sich Ron mit entsetztem Gesicht zu verteidigen und seine Freundin an sich zu ziehen.

„Ach wirklich Ron? Dann sag mir warum? Und sag mir auch, wer es ist? Wer ist die Schlampe, mit der du mich betrügst?"

Nun stöhnten alle im Raum auf und Ron sah so aus, als würden ihm die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Dann stammelte er, dass es kein anderes Mädchen gab. Doch dies schien bei Parvati allerdings noch mehr Wut zu schüren und sie warf Ron die Schachtel Kondome an den Kopf.

„Und das soll ich dir allen Ernstes glauben? Dann verrat mir doch, du Mistkerl, warum die halbe Packung schon verbraucht ist?"

Im nächsten Moment konnte man sehen, wie Ron erst kreidebleich wurde und danach seinen Blick senkte. Diese Reaktion schien aber genau die Falsche gewesen zu sein, denn besonders den Mädchen kam sie wie ein Schuldeingeständnis vor. Sie alle bedachten den rothaarigen Jungen, der nun selbst ein paar Tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen hatte, mit mörderischen Blicken.

Einige Sekunden später schaute Ron aber wieder auf und seine Augen gingen suchend durch den Raum. Doch die Person, der sein Blick galt, die Person, die ihm unter Umständen helfen konnte, war, so wusste es Harry jedoch augenblicklich, nicht anwesend. Daher überlegte der Schwarzhaarige krampfhaft, wie er Ron helfen konnte, denn dass die Beiden sich trennten war das Letzte, was er wollte, und mehr aus der Verzweiflung heraus sagte Harry daher, „Parvati, er ist unschuldig. Das musst du mir glauben."

„Ach und wieso sollte ich das tun, Harry. Ich weiß doch, dass ihr Jungen immer zusammenhaltet." Fauchte Parvati den Schwarzhaarigen an, worauf Harry und auch ein paar Andere im Raum ein wenig zurück wichen. Die nächsten Sekunden schienen für Harry dann eine Ewigkeit zu sein und während ihm Hermine, die eigentlich auch ganz tief in ihrem Herzen auch wusste, dass Ron unschuldig sein musste, noch kurz einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, traf Harry eine Entscheidung und sagte plötzlich, „Weil er es nicht war, der die ganzen Kondome gebraucht hat, sondern ich."

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors totenstill und nur das Herunterfallen einer der Schachfiguren war zu hören. Dann brach plötzlich die Hölle los und es geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Ron und Hermine sahen den Schwarzhaarigen fassungslos an. Parvati stand die Erkenntnis ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass sie ein Riesenfehler gemacht hatte und sie versuchte sich sofort bei Ron zu entschuldigen.

Der Rothaarige brauchte aber noch einen Moment und war kurz davor Harry zu wiedersprechen, doch der Gryffindor brachte seinen Freund mit einem scharfen Blick zum Schweigen. Danach sah Harry Ron nicht mehr, da dessen Freundin ihm einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Doch es dauerte noch einige Momente, bis Ron diesen erwiderte und Parvati dann in Richtung Ausgang dirigierte. Ohne Zweifel hatten die Zwei was zu besprechen und Harry war gespannt, was dabei raus kam.

Doch dies sollte jetzt nur sein geringstes Problem sein, denn als sich der Gryffindor umdrehte, um den Anderen zu sagen, sie sollten mit ihren Sprüchen aufhören, sah er sich Hermine gegenüber und die sah nicht wirklich glücklich über seine Tat aus. Bevor sie aber etwas dazu sagen konnte, und die anderen Gryffindors noch größere Ohren bekamen, schnappte sich Harry seine Freundin und drängte sie in seinen Schlafraum hoch. Dort angekommen konnte Hermine dann ihren ganzen Fragensturm loslassen.

„Sag mal Harry, bist du irre? Was sollte das da unten? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie wir jetzt dastehen? Mein Gott, ich dachte, wir hätten es geschafft, dass die Gerüchte aufhören?"

„Hermine... ", versuchte Harry zu ihr durchzudringen, doch dies stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als gedacht.

„Wieso nur hast du gerade das zu Parvati, und nein, nicht nur zu ihr, sondern auch zu jedem anderen Gryffindor gesagt... "

„Hermine hör doch mal zu...", Harry wurde langsam ungeduldig und versuchte ihr daher das Wort abzuschneiden. „Ron... Ron ist mein Freund und..."

„Und...", schrie Hermine nun, „... das heißt, du musst für ihn Lügen, nur weil er seinen Schwanz nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Also, wirklich Harry, das habe ich nicht von dir erwa..."

Der Lockenkopf brach seine Tirade plötzlich ab, als er sah, dass Harry anfing zu grinsen und sich sein Gesicht dabei immer schmerzhafter verzog. „Sag mal, lachst du über mich, Harry?"

„Nein Hermine", versuchte Harry zu sagen, doch sein Gesicht entsprach dem ganzen Gegenteil. Das Nächste was man dann sah war, wie Hermines Gesicht immer roter wurde und sie kurz darauf wütend aus dem Raum schritt. Und genau in diesem Moment wusste Harry, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Schnell versuchte er seine Erinnerungen, die durch Hermines Worte hochgekommen waren, zu verbannen und rannte ihr nach. Allerdings schaffte er es diesmal nicht, ihr in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu folgen und blieb nunmehr selber frustriert am Fuße der Treppe stehen.

„Fuck", sagte er und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Holzvertäfelung. Dann drehte er sich um und warf allen im Raum einen bösen Blick zu, worauf die Anwesenden sich aufgrund der nun gefährlich grün leuchtenden Augen schnell wieder ihren ursprünglichen Arbeiten widmeten. Es war einfach irgendwie alles schief gegangen, erkannte Harry und machte sich daher erst einmal auf den Weg zu seinem Bett, um sich eine Strategie auszudenken, wie er Hermine wieder besänftigen konnte.

Es war kurz vor Sieben als Harry, immer noch nicht so recht wissend, wie er Hermine besänftigen konnte, vor der Großen Halle stand und noch mal tief durchatmete. Dann schritt er in den Raum und in Richtung Gryffindorhaustisch. Dort setzte er sich neben seine Freundin und wollte seinen Arm um sie legen, doch Hermine blockte ab und zeigte ihn die kalte Schulter. Dies versetzte Harry natürlich einen Stich ins Herz und er überlegte, ob er sie vielleicht doch erst einmal eine Nacht darüber schlafen lassen sollte.

Was Harry allerdings nicht mitbekommen hatte war, dass scheinbar die ganze Halle schon wusste, dass sie beide sich etwas gezankt hatten und somit nun alle mit Argusaugen zum Gryffindortisch herüber schauten. Einzig Neville und Luna, die heute mal wieder mit bei ihrem Freund am Tisch saß, schienen nicht ganz so auf dem Laufenden zu sein und sahen mit Neugier und auch ein wenig besorgt zu Harry herüber.

„Was ist denn los Harry? Ist was passiert? Ich meine, scheinbar hat nicht nur Ron heute so seine Probleme mit der holden Weiblichkeit."

Auf diese Bemerkung hin bekam Neville von Hermine einen bösen Blick und von Luna einen Ellenbogen in die Seite. Harry sah seine Mitschüler an und sagte, „Ach, es ist nichts Ernstes Neville, sondern nur eine kleine Unstimmigkeit."

„Eine Unstimmigkeit? Harry du hast über mich gelacht und dies, obwohl ich im Recht war." Fauchte Hermine und hatte nun die vollständige Aufmerksamkeit der Großen Halle. Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen und bat sie leiser zu sprechen. Doch er sagte auch, dass er nicht über Hermine, sondern über ihre Worte hatte lachen müssen.

Nun schien Neville ganz und gar verwirrt und wollte schon fragen, was Hermine denn gesagt hatte. Doch hier blockte Harry und meinte, dass dies nicht am Essenstisch geklärte werden könnte. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Teller und verließ die Große Halle. Zurück blieben eine Menge fragender Gesichter und Hermine, der langsam wieder Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Ich glaub es nicht", schluchzte sie und wischte sich kurz über die Augen. Doch als sie von ihren Freundinnen angesprochen wurde, ob sie Hilfe bräuchte, da wehrte Hermine nur ab. Sie wollte lediglich ihre Ruhe und so kam es, dass sich der Haustisch langsam wieder leerte. Als Hermine schließlich ihren Blick wieder ein wenig von der Tischplatte hob, erkannte sie, dass nur noch Luna und Neville geblieben waren und der Gryffindor fragte noch mal, was denn geschehen sei.

Hermine überlegte kurz, schaute sich um, dass auch kein Anderer mit zuhörte und erzählte den Beiden, da sie ja auch eine tiefere Freundschaft verband, was am Nachmittag geschehen war. Als Hermine aber zu der Stelle kam, wo sie Harry vorwarf, Ron zu decken und ihre Worte über das beste Stück des Rothaarigen genau so verwendete wie vorher bei Harry, bekam sie den zweiten Schock des Tages verpasst. Neville lachte nämlich genau so dämlich los, wie ihr Harry es getan hatte und der Gryffindor entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. Allerdings verliefen die folgenden Momente anders als im Schlafsaal der Jungen, denn Neville ließ Hermine gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen oder sie gar gehen, sondern er sagte mit immer noch grinsendem Gesicht. „Oh mein Gott, dümmer hätte es nicht laufen können Hermine. Und ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ihr euch wegen so etwas streitet, doch Harry ist, was das Lachen angeht, nur bedingt schuldig. Es waren deine unglücklich gewählten Worte, die mit dem wahren Grund für Harry Verhalten zu tun haben. Ich finde daher, du solltest ihn eine Chance geben und es dir erklären lassen. Frage ihn doch nach dem wirklichen Grund, warum er für Ron gelogen hat. Ich denke, ich weiß wieso. Er wollte Ron bestimmt nicht blamieren und wenn ich es richtig gehört habe, wäre dies in Anbetracht der vielen Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum auf alle Fälle geschehen."

„Ron blamieren? Wie das denn?" Fragte Hermine verständnislos, doch ab hier hob Neville seine Hände und erwiderte mit einem Seitenblick zu einer ebenfalls grinsenden Luna, „Es ist nicht meine Sache, das zu erzählen, Hermine. Da musst du schon mit Harry ins Reine kommen. Doch sollte er sich sträuben, weil er meint, Ron oder mich nicht bloßstellen zu dürfen, dann sag ihm, dass es mir persönlich egal ist und Ron halt damit leben muss. Du wirst das schon machen."

Auf diese kryptische Antwort hin drehte sich Neville zu seiner Freundin und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf. Hermine erkannte, dass die blonde Ravenclaw eindeutig mehr wusste und eingeweiht war. Doch Hermine war auch klar, dass Luna, wenn es darum ging persönliche Dinge nicht zu verraten, eisenhart sein konnte. So blieb ihr nur die Flucht nach vorn und sie machte sich auf den Weg, ihren Freund zu suchen. Sie wollte Antworten und zwar noch bevor die Schlossuhr Zwölf schlug.

Mühsam pulte Harry die Sonnenblumenkerne aus seinem Brot und steckte sie dann langsam in den Mund. Irgendwie hatte er plötzlich überhaupt keinen Hunger und die Reaktion von Hermine schmerze umso mehr. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht? War es denn nicht richtig, für seinen besten Freund dazusein, für ihn einzuspringen? Und hätte sie ihn doch erklären lassen, warum er so lachen musste? Also irgendwie musste er sich unbedingt mal mit dem Thema ‚Mädchen und ihre Denkweisen' näher auseinandersetzen.

Frustriert warf Harry den Rest seines Käsebrotes auf den Teller zurück und versuchte sich nun auf sein Zaubertrankbuch zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht konnte ihn dies ja ein wenig von Hermine ablenken. Doch es dauerte etliche Minuten, bis er sich wieder in den letzten Absatz reingelesen hatte und so bekam er sehr rasch mit, dass sich jemand seinem Bett näherte. Dann spürte er, wie der Vorhang langsam zurück geschoben wurde und Sekunden später blickte er in Hermines wunderschöne rehbraune Augen.

„Harry? Bitte sprich mit mir?", sagte sie, doch ihre Art war ein wenig mehr als nur bittend. Harry war über Hermines Art überrascht und demzufolge schaute er sie unsicher an. Was sollte er nur tun? Harry strich sich durchs Haar und legte erst einmal das Buch bei Seite. Dann setzte er sich auf und sah seiner Freundin tief in die Augen.

„Hermine…"

„Harry…"

„OK, du zuerst", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und bedeutete Hermine, sie solle doch anfangen. Hermine stockte kurz und kroch dann aufs Bett.

„Harry, ich weiß jetzt, dass du nicht über mich gelacht hast."

„Ehrlich?", fragte Harry, da er sah, dass sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und nach den nächsten Worten suchte.

„Ja... ähm nein... verdammt noch mal. Jaaa Harry, ich weiß es nicht, Zufrieden? Doch Neville sagte, ich soll dir keinen Vorwurf machen und dass... dass du nur Ron helfen wolltest."

Nun konnte Harry nicht anders und musste schmunzeln, denn irgendwie sah Hermine immer so süß aus, wenn sie mal einen ihrer Wutausbrüche hatte, der durch Ratlosigkeit hervorgerufen wurde. Rasch legte er seinen Arm um sie und erwiderte entschuldigend, „Und ich wollte nicht über dich lachen. Doch es waren nun mal deine Worte und..."

„Ja aber was habe ich denn gesagt?" Fragte Hermine nun leicht verstört und versuchte sich selbst an ihre eigenen Sätze zu erinnern. Doch nach all der Aufregung schaffte sie es nicht wirklich und ihr Frust nahm dementsprechend zu. Sie sah Harry direkt in die Augen und sagte,

„Ich möchte nun aber wirklich wissen, was für ein Geheimnis ihr habt."

Jetzt begann Harry leicht zu schwitzen, wurde unruhig und versuchte seiner Freundin klar zu machen, dass es etwas sehr persönliches sei, es auch Neville mit betraf und da sie ja auch mir Parvati und Ginny und all den anderen Mädchen zusammen in einem Raum schlief, er es ihr auf gar keinem Fall verraten konnte. Auf diese Aussage hin wuchs die Neugier in Hermine um ein Vielfaches. Sie erinnerte sich an Nevilles Worte und sagte, „Aber Neville hat gesagt, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen und dass Ron halt damit leben muss."

Nun klappte Harry der Kinnladen herunter. Er wurde leicht rot und fühlte sich arg in die Ecke gedrängt. ‚Bitte lieber Gott, lass sie es vergessen. Bitte zwinge mich nicht, es sagen zu müssen'. Hermine schien Harrys inneren Kampf zu spüren und verstärkte ihren Druck. „Ach komm schon, Harry. Ich verspreche dir auch, es nicht weiter zu verraten." Dem Gryffindor wurde klar, dass ihr eigentlicher Streit nun vergessen war und für seine Freundin jetzt nur noch eines zählte. Sie musste es einfach wissen, sonst platzte sie. Dies sagte ihm nämlich auch die Tatsache, dass Hermine anfing, ihm verführerisch über die Brust zu streicheln. Sie wollte ihn locken und hatte schließlich auch Erfolg. Harry sah kurz nachdenklich zu Rons Bett hinüber und fing dann an, ohne Hermine direkt anzuschauen zu erzählen.

„Es geht darum... es liegt schon etwas zurück... Ach man, ist das schwierig...", stotterte Harry und strich sich nervös durch die Haare. „Es war Ron... und... und na ja Hermine, du weißt doch, dass... dass er Parvati über alles liebt und... und immer versucht, sie ein wenig zu beeindrucken... "

„Na und? Dass ist nun mal seine Art. Doch das weiß ich ja Harry. Ich verstehe nur nicht, was das mit der halbleeren Schachtel Kondome zu tun hat?" Fragte Hermine dazwischen und bemerkte, dass Harry immer verlegener wurde.

„Eine ganze Menge, Hermine", erwiderte Harry. „Es war so, dass Parvati irgendwann gesagt haben muss, sie möchte in ihrer Beziehung weiter gehen. Und du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, was das zu bedeuten hat."

„Nun ja, ich denke mal Sex." Sagte Hermine und nun war sie es, die Harry süß fand. Irgendwie war es doch schon komisch, dass ihr Freund in der DA die schwierigsten Zaubersprüche und Formeln einer dreißigköpfigen Mannschaft erklären konnte, doch beim Thema zwischenmenschlicher Aktivitäten nicht mal in ihr Gesicht blickte. Allerdings versuchte Harry nun seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, indem er schnell weiter sprach.

„Und weil Ron nicht wollte, dass er sich während ihrem ersten Mals blamiert, wollte er vorher üben..."

„Aha", kam es von Hermine, doch Harry fiel ihr ins Wort.

„... wollte er üben, wie man diese Kondome richtig benutzt."

Harry atmete tief aus und war froh, dass es endlich raus war. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit Hermine gerechnet, die neben einem Lächeln und einem immer tiefer werdendem Rot in ihrem Gesicht, auch noch eine weitere Frage im Gepäck hatte. „Und dafür brauchte er eine halbe Packung Harry? Ich meine, es fehlten gut zehn oder zwölf Stück."

Harry sah Hermine nun direkt an und mit verzweifelter und auch leicht ungeduldiger Stimme, sagte er, „Hermine wir reden hier von Ron, Ron wie Arthur Weasleys Sohn. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie ähnlich sich die beiden geworden sind? Bei Merlin, er hat allein drei Kondome wie Ballons aufgeblasen und war fasziniert, wie viel Luft da rein passt..."

Nun konnte Hermine nicht mehr und während sie bisher alles versuchte hatte, bei Harry sichtlicher Verlegenheit nicht loszulachen, so brach es jetzt mit doppelter Macht heraus. Sie stellte sich geradezu bildlich vor, wie ihr rothaariger Freund, als kleiner Arthur dasaß und sich freute, was die Muggel nur alles erfanden. Dann aber kam ihr jedoch eine andere Frage in den Sinn und diese betraf nicht unbedingt nur Ron.

„Nun Harry, ich glaube, ich verstehe jetzt, warum du Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum helfen wolltest. Doch ich verstehe nicht, warum du gelacht hast? Und was Neville mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat? Und vor allem, woher weißt du das alles? Hat Ron es dir etwa gesagt?"

Harry überlegte kurz, blickte sich im Raum um und sah seine Freundin eindringlich an. Dann zog er sie etwas näher und seine Stimme war mehr nur ein Flüstern. „Nein Hermine, er hat es mir nicht gesagt. Und es war auch mehr ein Zufall, dass ich es erfahren habe."

„Ein Zufall?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Ja Hermine, denn eigentlich waren Neville und ich, der zufällig auch mal musste, auf dem Rückweg vom Klo ins Bett, als wir Ron durch einen Spalt in seinen Vorhang gesehen haben. Irgendwie konnten wir nicht anders, blieben stehen und beobachteten, wie klein Ronny mit seinem Spielzeug hantierte. Neville hat sogar einen Schweigezauber auf uns gelegt, damit Ron nicht unser krampfhaftes Kichern gehört hat. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie tief der Krater sein müsste, in den unser Freund springt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er Zuschauer hatte?"

Hermine schien in Gedanken zu gehen und neben ihrem Lächeln spiegelte sich nun auch ein Gesichtsausdruck wieder, der eindeutig sagte, dass sie Ron nicht so wirklich verstand. Er musste doch wissen, wie sehr ihn Parvati liebte und einmal mehr kamen ihr ihre Worte wieder in den Sinn, die sie Harry auf der Zugfahrt in die Ferien, im Bezug auf den Rothaarigen gesagt hatte.

Dann aber fragte sich der Lockenkopf, was es nun mit Neville zutun hatte. Schließlich hatte der Gryffindor gesagt, es würde ihm nichts ausmachen, wenn sie es wüsste. Doch bisher konnte Hermine nichts erkennen, dass Neville irgendwie kompromittieren würde. Sie sprach Harry daraufhin an und ihr Freund wurde nun noch roter, als er es eh schon war. Der Gryffindor spürte regelrecht, dass seine Handflächen erneut zu schwitzen begannen und er rutschte unsicher hin und her. Schließlich, und nach einem ermunternden Kuss seiner Freundin, atmete es aber tief durch und sagte, „Weißt du Hermine... ähm... als Ron dann schließlich weiter war, als nur Ballons zu produzieren, da... schien er irgendwie die Anleitung verlegt zu haben und versuchte... Oh man Hermine, muss ich es sagen? ... Du bist schließlich ein Mädchen..."

„Harry...", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich und küsste ihn noch mal sanft auf den Mund, „keine Ausflüchte."

„Also, na gut. Aber denk daran, du hast es versprochen. Also, Ron hat versucht es über... überzuziehen und zwar... und zwar, als ‚ER' noch normal war und Neville konnte das Elend dann irgendwann nicht mehr mit ansehen und meinte, unser Freund brauche Hilfe. Dass war dann der Moment, wo ich raus war und während ich mich zurück gehalten habe, hat Neville unter Seamus Bett einige Hefte vorgeholt und mit Ron eine kleine Lehrstunde durchgeführt."

„Er hat was?", kam es überrascht und ein wenig lauter aus Hermines Mund und Harry hielt ihr vorwurfsvoll seine Hand darüber.

„Ja Hermine, er hat Ron gezeigt, wie es richtig geht und dadurch sind halt ein paar Kondome mehr unbrauchbar geworden."

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Hermine, deren Gehirn nun auf Hochtouren arbeitet, sei es, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten, oder auch, um ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Schließlich kam dann aber die Frage, mit der Harry hundertprozentig gerechnet hatte und sie lautete. „Heißt das, Harry, dass Neville... na ja... ähm homosex..."

„Du meinst schwul Hermine? Nee glaub ich nicht", antwortete Harry rasch. „Aber ich denke, er hat nicht wirklich ein Problem mit dem gleichen Geschlecht. Ihm schien es auch richtig Spaß zu machen, Ron zu helfen. Doch mehr kann dir leider nicht sagen, weil ich dann irgendwann ins Bett zurück bin, da Professor Styls gleich ganz früh auf dem Plan stand."

Die Stimme von Harry sagte Hermine allerdings, dass das Thema nun vorerst beendet war und somit war sie an der Reihe, sich ein wenig um den doch sehr angeschlagenen und immer noch knallroten Gryffindor zu kümmern. Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste Harry erst mal, sozusagen als kleines Dankeschön, ganz sanft auf den Mund. Dann wanderten ihre Hände durch seine wirren Haare und ihre Berührungen wurden leidenschaftlicher. Bevor die Beiden aber vollkommen ihre Umwelt vergessen konnten, grinste Hermine noch mal schelmisch und fragte, „Aber eines musst du mir noch verraten, Harry. Wie sind Ron und Neville so? Ich meine biologisch gesehen. Werden Luna und Parvati sich auf was freuen können."

Der nächste Moment war durchsetzt mit einem lauten Husten seitens Harrys, der sich so dermaßen verschluckte, dass es ihm die Tränen in sein purpurnes Gesicht trieb. Die Antwort auf Hermines Frage kam dann aber von der Tür her und in Form von Nevilles Stimme. „Aber natürlich Hermine, Mutter Natur war nicht geizig. Doch wieso willst du das wissen? Solltest du dich nicht besser mit den Körperteilen anderer Personen beschäftigen?"

Harry, der sich ein wenig erholt hatte, sah nun, wie Hermines Gesicht zu leuchten begann und der Lockenkopf sprang verlegen vom Bett auf. Dies nahmen die beiden Jungen als Zeichen, nun mal selber zu lachen und kurz darauf erschienen auch die restlichen Gryffindors, um sich zur Nachtruhe zu begeben. Allerdings brachte eine letzte Geste seitens Hermine Seamus erst ins Grübeln und dann ins Schwitzen. Harrys Freundin deutete nämlich mit ihrem Finger in Richtung dessen Bett und sagte, „Also Mr. Finnegan, Lesematerial, egal welcher Art, hat nichts unter dem Bett zu suchen."

Damit war sie auch schon verschwunden und ließ eine Gruppe Gryffindors, mit Ausnahme des zuletzt Angesprochenen, lachend zurück.

13


	35. Kapitel 35

Kapitel 35

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry wieder einmal sehr früh und schickte sich schnell an, den Schlafsaal der Jungen zu verlassen. Frühsport stand auf dem Programm und da ihm Professor Styls einen ziemlich vollgepackten Plan zu Stärkung seiner Ausdauer gegeben hatte, machte sich Harry auch gleich auf den Weg hinunter zum Schlosstor. Dort angekommen wartete der Professor auch schon und mit einem Lächeln begrüßte er seinen Schüler.

„Na Harry, wieder alles in Ordnung bei euch beiden?"

Harry nickte, obwohl er sich insgeheim fragte, warum es den Mann, der doch eigentlich nur ein Lehrer sein sollte, so interessierte. Dann aber wischte er diese Gedanken weg und konzentrierte sich auf das Laufen. Irgendwie war es schon merkwürdig, doch die Bewegung, auch wenn sie nach den ersten beiden Malen, einen mörderischen Muskelkater verursacht hatte, bescherten ihm fast so ein Gefühl von Freiheit, wie er es sonst nur beim Fliegen hatte. Und während er so lief kamen ihm die Gründe wieder in den Sinn, warum Styls von ihm verlangte, sportlich aktiver zu werden.

Der ehemalige Artefaktsucher hatte ihn vor gut einer Woche zu sich gerufen und Harry erklärt, dass sie sich nun ein wenig intensiver mit dem Thema Okklumentik beschäftigen wollten und auch der stablosen Magie sollte mehr Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden. Und genau dafür musste Harry mehr Ausdauer besitzen und daher das Training.

Gute anderthalb Stunden später war es für heute genug und Harry kam völlig durchgeschwitzt im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors an. Dort wartete Hermine bereits auf ihn und begrüßte ihren Freund mit einem langen Kuss. Danach ging Harry schnell duschen und als dies erledigt war, konnte das Frühstück kommen.

Der Unterricht hingegen schleppte sich heute träge dahin und es machte für Harry alles noch ein wenig schlimmer, da er schon kurz nach den ersten beiden Sunden das ihm wohlbekannte Kribbeln im Zeigefinger spürte, welches bedeutete, dass Dumbledores Zauber ihn für bereit hielt, eine weitere Erinnerung, die ihm auf dem Weg zu Tom Vernichtung helfen sollte, zu sehen.

Es war nun fast fünf Uhr und die Sonne ging langsam unter, als sich Harry auf de Weg zum Raum der Wünsche machte. Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht, ob er Hermine mitnehmen sollte. Doch dann spürte er innerlich, dass er noch nicht bereit war, seine Freundin dem Risiko, welche die Informationen bedeuten konnten, auszusetzen. Zwar konnte Hermine sich mit Sicherheit verteidigen, doch wir sprachen hier auch von Voldemort und da lag die Sache schwieriger, als bei seinen Todessern.

Harry betrat den Raum der Wünsche, nachdem er sich dreimal vorgestellt hatte, wie er diesmal sein sollte und stellte das von Dumbledore geerbte Denkarium auf den Tisch in der Mitte. Dann nahm er auf dem bequemen Sofa platz und zog die kleine Phiole mit der silbrigen Erinnerung aus seiner Umhangtasche. Er schüttet sie in die steinerne Schale und begann diese dann leicht zu schwenken. Harry machte alles so, wie er es schon die letzten Male auch gemacht hatte und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick in Dumbledores Büro wieder.

Auch dieses Mal war der Direktor nicht allein, denn ein weiteres Mal schien sich die Erinnerung auf ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und Snape zu beziehen. Dieses Mal sah Snape allerdings noch schlimmer aus, als die anderen Male und sein Gesicht war nahezu leichenblass. Harry ging einige Schritte durch den Raum und schaute sich, unbeachtet von den beiden Anderen um, da Dumbledore selbst noch über ein Pergament gebeugt saß und es aufmerksam studierte. Dies rief natürlich Harrys Interesse hervor und er versuchte etwas vom Geschriebenen zu lesen. Doch die Seite schien überraschenderweise leer zu sein. Etwas frustriert drehte sich Harry wieder in Richtung Snape und begutachtete den ehemaligen Todesser genau. „Ehemalig?", dachte Harry plötzlich und ihm wurde bewusst, warum der Zauber ihm erlaubte dies hier alles zu sehen. Auch wenn er es niemals öffentlich zugeben würde, so schien sein Geist allmählich die Worte von Dumbledore zu akzeptieren und Snape in Frieden ruhen zu lassen.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Direktor das Pergament weglegte und sich an seinen Zaubertranklehrer wandte.

„Severus, ich habe dich heute hier her gebeten, da mich einige sehr beunruhigende Nachrichten erreicht haben. Wie du vielleicht weißt, habe ich begonnen, Harry von Toms kleinen Lebensversicherungen zu erzählen..."

„Potter? Er weiß also davon?" fragte Snape mit seinem ihm ureigenen verachteten Ton und Dumbledore nickte.

„Ja Severus, ich versuche Harry ganz langsam an diese Sache heranzuführen und zeige ihm hauptsächlich erst einmal die Erinnerungen aus Toms Vergangenheit. Er muss erst einmal verstehen, wie unser grausamer Freund denkt, damit er später das fortsetzten kann, was ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr schaffen werde."

Snape sah den alten Zauberer nun nachdenklich an, wandte seinen Blick dann auf den verkohlten Arm und Harry kam es so vor, als würde in seinen schwarzen Augen so etwas wie Trauer aufflackern. Dann fragte Snape, warum es unbedingt Harry sein musste, doch Dumbledore antwortete nicht wirklich auf die Frage. Scheinbar wollte der Ältere vor seinem Zaubertranklehrer noch nicht alles, möglicherweise sogar die Prophezeiung Preis geben. Daher fragte Snape nun nach dem Brief und Dumbledores Gesicht wurde mit einem Male extrem müde.

„Der Brief, Severus, ist von einem guten Freund, einem ehemaligen Schüler, der sich in den letzten Jahren auf meinen Wunsch hin viel mit Hinweisen auf die Verwendung schwärzester Magie beschäftigt hat. Und eben dieser sehr beeindruckende junge Mann hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er ein weiteres Horkruxe finden konnte. Allerdings birgt dessen Vernichtung ein sehr hohes Risiko, mehr noch als beim Ring Salazars. Daher habe ich mir in den letzten Stunden einen Plan ausgedacht, wie wir beide es vielleicht gemeinsam schaffen könnten, einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Freiheit zu gehen..."

Harry war so gespannt auf das, was er nun hören würde, dass die Enttäuschung ins Unermessliche stieg, als er plötzlich bemerkte, wie alles um ihn herum verschwamm. Dumbledore verschwand in einer Art Nebel, genauso wie Snape und das ganze Büro, doch Harry musste mit einem gewissen Maß an Sorge feststellen, dass er nicht in den Raum der Wünsche zurückkehrte, sondern sich wenige Augenblicke später immer noch im Büro des Direktors befand. Und dann traf Harry die Erkenntnis, dass er so etwas schon einmal erlebt hatte und zwar damals im sechsten Schuljahr bei Professor Slughorns Erinnerung. Nur war diese damals manipuliert worden und Harry befürchtete, dass dies hier auch der Fall war und sein Magen verkrampfte sich.

Bevor Harry sich aber weiter mit der ganzen Sache beschäftigen konnte, holten ihn Snapes Worte zurück in die Realität, oder besser gesagt in die Erinnerung. Sein ehemaliger Zaubertranklehrer saß nun fast beängstigend weiß und zitternd auf seinem Stuhl, starrte Dumbledore an und stotterte, „Nein... nein Direktor, dass können sie nicht ernst meinen? Was sie da sagen ist krank und was sie von mir verlangen, ist unmenschlich. Bitte zwingen sie mich nicht es zu tun."

Entsetzt über Snapes Reaktion und leicht wütend auf den, der die Erinnerung manipuliert hatte, sah Harry zwischen den Beiden hin und her und sein Blick verweilte dann auf Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Es muss aber getan werden, Severus. Für unser aller Wohl und du hast es mir geschworen. Und, mein Freund, ich gebe dir recht, dass die ganze Sache moralisch gesehen krank ist. Doch im nächsten Moment auch wieder nicht, denn es geht hier um Tom und unsere Traditionen. Überlegt doch mal Severus, wenn man es nämlich von dieser Warte aus sieht, dann ist es ein geradezu genialer Plan, krank aber genial."

Snape starrte Dumbledore an als hätte dieser drei Köpfe und suchte immer wieder nach Möglichkeiten, sich aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien. Doch er schien in die Ecke gedrängt und schließlich glaubte Harry in den schwarzen Augen von Snape etwas zu erkennen, dass er schon einmal, nämlich in der alles verändernden Nacht, als Dumbledore starb, gesehen hatte. Es waren Hass und Abscheu und sie blitzten kaum merklich auf. Doch dann verschwanden sie auch wieder genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen waren und Snape versuchte erneut, einen Einwand loszuwerden.

„Aber Direktor, wenn ich das, was sie von mir verlangen, mache, wäre es Verrat, Verrat an einem Freund und mein Tod. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dass tun kann. Ich will nicht als Verräter sterben."

Snape sah den alten Mann vor sich schon fast flehend an und Harry hatte nie gedacht bei diesem stets düster wirkenden Mann, einmal eine solche Regung zu sehen. Daher war er nun gespannt, ob Snapes Worte den Direktor umstimmen könnten.

„Severus, bitte glaub mir, dass das, was Wurmschwanz konnte, für dich nicht im Geringsten ein Problem sein sollte. Du bist viel mächtiger und bewanderter im Umgang mit der schwarzen Magie. Doch du hast auch Recht. Severus Snape sollte nicht als Verräter aufhören zu existieren. Nein, dafür werde ich schon sorgen und die entsprechenden Personen verpflichten, sich nicht ihrer verständlichen Wut hinzugeben und unmenschlich zu werden. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel und daher bitte ich dich, denk darüber nach und vielleicht solltest du dir auch vor Augen halten, dass du es nicht nur für mich tust, sondern auch für Harry. Harry, der nicht nur James Potters Blut in sich hat, sondern in dessen Adern auch das von Lily Evans fließt."

Das Letzte was Harry sah, bevor ihn ein Ruck wieder in den Raum der Wünsche schleuderte war, dass Snape seinen Kopf auf seine Hände stützte und anfing zu weinen. Das war dann auch für Harry zu viel und fassungslos sackte er auf dem Sofa zusammen. So bemerkte er auch nicht, dass jemand neben ihm saß und besorgt dreinschaute. Erst als sich der Gryffindor wieder etwas gefangen hatte und er spürte, wie ein Arm um seine Schulter gelegt wurde, zuckte er zusammen und hob den Kopf. Sofort wurde sein Mund mit einem paar warmer, weicher Lippen verschlossen und Harry, der nun realisierte, dass Hermine ihm in den Raum der Wünsche gefolgt war und auf ihn gewartet hatte, erwiderte die Liebkosungen seiner Freundin.

Einige Minuten später trennten sie sich wieder etwas, um auf der einen Seite Luft zu holen, aber auch, da Hermine wissen wollte, ob mit Harry alles in Ordnung war. Schließlich sah er bei seinem Wiederauftauchen so aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Harry versicherte Hermine aber schnell, dass es ihm gut ging, erwähnte jedoch nicht, was er gesehen oder gehört hatte. Auch jetzt, nach dieser letzten Erinnerung war der Gryffindor noch nicht bereit, sich ihr zu öffnen. Somit kuschelten die Zwei noch eine Weile auf dem Sofa, bis es schließlich Zeit wurde, zum Abendessen zu gehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin hielt Harry seine Freundin aber plötzlich fest und schaute sie an, als wäre ihm etwas eingefallen.

„Du Hermine, ich weiß, dass ich dir noch nichts erzählt habe, von dem, was mir Professor Dumbledore mit den Erinnerungen klar machen will. Und doch haben sie bei mir einige andere Ereignisse, wie es scheint aus meiner Vergangenheit, wieder hochgewühlt."

„Und welche, Harry?", fragte Hermine, die den plötzlichen Sinneswandel ihres Freundes nicht ganz verstand. Vielleicht hoffte sie aber auch, etwas Neues zu erfahren, doch dem sollte nicht so sein, sondern vielmehr bemerkte sie, dass Harry im nächsten Moment an sie heran trat und an ihr roch.

„Du Hermine, dieser Duft, dieser Geruch nach Mandeln und Rosen. Ich glaube, den habe ich schon mal gerochen."

Hermine sah Harry auf diese Aussage hin verwundert an, begann danach zu lächeln und erwiderte: „Natürlich hast du das. Es ist schließlich dein Geschenk, welches du mir zum Geburtstag gemacht hast."

Harry schaute ungläubig zur ihr zurück und nickte. Innerlich jedoch wusste er, dass Hermine zwar recht hatte, es dann wiederum nicht so nicht sein konnte, denn schließlich ging es damals in der Winklegasse alles so schnell, dass er gar nicht so recht darauf geachtet hatte, was er da gekauft hat. Nein, die Erinnerung an diesen Duft musste woanders herkommen. Das Auftauchen seiner Freunde und der anderen Mitschüler, die ebenfalls zum Abendessen wollten, rissen den Gryffindor allerdings aus seinen Überlegungen und somit vergaß er es auch wieder sehr schnell. Was blieb war eine andere Erinnerung, nämlich die an ein sehr leckeres und ausgelassenes Abendmahl.

Zwei Tage danach, Harry spürte langsam, dass sich sein Training auszahlte, intensivierte Stephano Styls dann auch seine Vorgehensweise im Bezug auf Harrys Okklumentikunterricht. Und hier stellte der Professor fest, dass sich der Geist von Harry seit Beginn des Schuljahres um Einiges verändert hatte. Es waren nun nicht mal annähernd so viele freie Erinnerungen mehr vorhanden und Styls war mächtig Stolz auf Harry, zumal dieser nun wirklich eine Menge Ablenkungen erfahren hatte. Dies sagte Damions Vater seinem Schüler auch, als er Harrys Geist nach einem von ihm zugelassenen Eindringen wieder verließ und meinte, dass der Gryffindor nun bereit sei, die nächsten Stufen in Angriff zu nehmen. Er bat Harry daher, sich zu konzentrieren und selbst einmal in seinen eigenen Geist einzudringen.

Harry sah Styls ein wenig unsicher an und überlegte, wie dies geschehen sollte. Dann kam ihm aber seine Brille wieder in den Sinn und er versuchte es, wie er es beim inneren Kern auch getan hatte. Harry sah in der verspiegelten Brille das Grün seiner Augen, spürte den Ruck, so als würde er nach vorn gezogen, und ließ sich danach langsam treiben. Fest hielt er sich übrigens an einer Erinnerung, die ihn zusammen mit Hermine auf dem Sofa im Raum der Wünsche zeigte.

Doch dann spürte Harry, wie sein innerer Alarm anging und er schaute sich rasch nach einem möglichen Angreifer um, doch es war kein Feind im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern Professor Styls, der ihm irgendwie gefolgt war.

„Wie ich sehe Harry, hast du es schon geschafft." Sagte das Abbild seines Professors wieder mit einem gewissen Stolz, der passender weise auf einer Erinnerung surfte, die Harry und Damion zeigte, wie sie sich das erste Mal trafen.

„So Harry, und nun sollten wir uns überlegen, wie wir den Rest deines Geistes schützen."

Harry sah Styls an und fragte, ob man nicht eine Art Mauer um sie herum bauen konnte, doch Stephano erwiderte, dass dies nicht so einfach sei, da man eine Mauer ja ständig aufrechterhalten müsse und dies sogar Dumbledore nicht geschafft hatte. Vielmehr bräuchte man etwas Flexibleres, dass sich zu jeder Zeit um einen Angreifer kümmern konnte, eine Art Wächter.

Harry fragte natürlich warum und was man dafür nehmen konnte, doch auch hier hatte der Lehrer für VgddK eine passende Antwort, auf die Harry, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, niemals gekommen wäre.

„Nun Harry, das Was kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, da sich dies erst entwickelt, sich noch zeigen muss, doch das Warum ist aber umso einfacher. Es dient zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit, denn es gibt Zauber der schwärzesten Magie, die nicht unbedingt darauf abzielen, in deinen Geist einzudringen, sondern es kann auch vorkommen, dass diese Zauber dich selbst in deinem Geiste einsperren."

„Einsperren?", fragte Harry überrascht und Styls sagte mit ernster Stimme: „Ja Harry, einsperren. Und dies ist auch ein Grund, warum schon viele mächtige Okklumenten vor uns von der Idee mit der Mauer abkamen. Denn sie, sollte die Barriere stark genug sein und durch die Macht des jeweiligen Zauberers ständig aufrechterhalten werden, wäre von beiden Seiten nicht zu bezwingen. Daher ist ein Wächter viel sicherer und effektiver, denn ihn wiederum kannst du so instruieren, dass eine bestimmte Person, der du bedingungslos vertraust und die dieses Vertrauen auch nie ausnutzen würde, unbehelligt und unbeschadet an ihm vorbei kommt. Von ihr könnte dann auch eine gewisse Hilfe ausgehen, sollte man dich einmal mental angreifen und verletzen."

Harry sah seinen Professor erstaunt an, wurde aber im nächsten Moment abgelenkt, da hinter Styls etwas Riesiges, Dunkles auftauchte. „Da Professor, sehen sie", rief Harry und Styls drehte sich um. Sofort bemerkte Harry, dass Damions Vater die Gesichtszüge entgleisten und er rasch versuchte, Harry wegzustoßen. Das Letzte, was Harry dann noch hörte, waren Styls Worte, Harry solle sofort erwachen und kurz darauf sah der Gryffindor, sich noch leicht die Stirn reibend, wie sein Professor quer durch das Klassenzimmer flog.

Instinktiv riss Harry seine Hand hoch und rief „Aresto Momentum". Daraufhin verharrte Styls augenblicklich regungslos in der Luft und wurde somit vor einer sehr schmerzhaften Bekanntschaft mit der steinernen Wand hinter sich bewahrt. Leicht blass landete Styls kurz darauf wieder auf festem Boden und bedankte sich bei Harry für sein schnelles Handeln. Der Gryffindor hatte aber im Moment eine viel wichtigere Frage.

„Professor, was war das da eben?"

Styls schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte: „Harry, das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn davon gehört, doch glaub mir, ich werde es herausfinden." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich ein sichtlich geschockter Professor in seinen Sessel und bat Harry, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. Dann beschwor er zwei Flaschen Butterbier und reichte eine an Harry weiter, der selbst fieberhaft überlegte, was da in seinem Geiste umher schwirrte. Da man aber auf keine Lösung kam, beendete Professor Styls die heutige Sitzung und bat Harry, niemandem von ihrem kleinen Erlebnis zu erzählen.

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen seit den sonderbaren Vorkommnissen in Harrys Geist und noch immer hatte Professor Styls nicht die geringste Ahnung, um was es sich bei diesem dunklen Gebilde handeln könnte. Einzig die Tatsache, dass, und dies hatte Harry in einem Selbstversuche herausbekommen, sich die Erscheinung solange ruhig verhielt, wie man ihr nicht zu nah kam, beruhigte den Gryffindor ein wenig.

Heute war nun Samstag und ein weiteres Hogsmeadewochenende stand an. Zwar hatte sich Harry schon damit abgefunden, dass er auch dieses Mal nicht mit in das Zaubererdorf gehen durfte und einige Bücher für den Nachmittag besorgt, doch innerlich hoffte er, dass es vielleicht doch einen Gott gab. Ron und die anderen Jungen im Schlafsaal waren schon sehr zeitig auf, so stellte es Harry fest und jeder der Fünf schien sich so seine eigenen Pläne für den Trip ins Dorf gemacht zu haben. Eines allerdings hatten alle gemeinsam und das war ein Besuch in Madame Malkins Zweitladen, denn die Zeit verrann und der von Professor McGonagall angekündigt und von Albus Dumbledore befürwortete Weihnachtsball rückte immer näher. Somit hieß es, sich eine neue Festrobe zuzulegen und hier war besonders Ron aus dem Häuschen, denn seine Eltern hatten ihm aus genau diesem Grunde ein wenig mehr Geld zukommen lassen.

Das Frühstück war dementsprechend schnell vorbei und nun drängelten sich die ersten Schüler vorbei an Filch, in der Hoffnung so viel Zeit wie möglich, außerhalb des Schlosses zu verbringen. Als fast alle Schüler auf ihrem Weg waren und Harry sich anschickte in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen, erklang hinter ihm die Stimme von Professor McGonagall.

„Mr. Potter, bitte warten sie noch einen Moment." Die alte Hexe überbrückte die kurze Distanz zwischen dem Lehrertisch und Harry und sagte dann in einem merklich leiserem Ton: „Ich hoffe, sie haben heute keine all zu dringenden Aufgaben zu erledigen und würde sie nun bitten, in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen und ihren Umhang zu holen. Wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten am Tor und sehen weiter."

Etwas überrascht sah Harry seine alte Hauslehrerin an, doch dann beschleunigte er seine Schritte immer mehr und kam auch nur knapp eine Minute vor verstreichen der Frist am besagten Treffpunkt an. Dort schluckte er ein weiteres Mal, denn er war nicht der einzigste Gryffindor, der dort hinbestellt war. Nein, auch Hermine, von der er sich eigentlich schon verabschiedete hatte, da er ja darauf bestand, dass sie ins Dorf ging, war dort und neben ihr Ginny, Damion und Professor Styls.

„Professor, was ist denn los?" Fragte Harry verständlicherweise und bemerkte gleichzeitig das Lächeln in Hermines Gesicht.

„Nun Mr. Potter, die Sache ist ganz einfach. Sie gehen heute auch nach Hogsmeade, vorausgesetzt sie möchten dies auch, und werden dort ihren Spaß haben. Und was dieses kleine Theater hier angeht? Nun, es war Professor Dumbledores Idee, so wenig wie möglich Leuten zu sagen, dass sie gehen."

Harry glaubte sein Herz würde im nächsten Moment vor Freude aus seiner Brust springen und er dankte der Direktorin vielmals. Dann umarmte er Hermine und küsste sie leicht auf die Wange. ‚Hogsmeade, wir kommen' war wohl der nächste Gedanke eines jeden Schülers der kleinen Runde, doch bevor sie losgehen konnten, bemerkte Harry, wie Professor Styls seinen Sohn noch mal umarmte. Dabei legte er seinen rechten Arm etwas ungewöhnlich auf den Rücken von Damion und nickte dann kurz, als wollte er sagen, ‚Ich verlass mich auf dich'.

Harry überlegte, was dies bedeuten sollte, doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass Styls vielleicht wollte, dass er ein Auge auf ihn warf. Dem Gryffindor sollte es nur recht sein. Er verstand sich sehr gut mit Damion und wusste, dass dieser wohl eher mit Ginny unterwegs sein würde, als penibel die Anweisung seines Vaters zu befolgen. Fünf Minuten später hatten sie das Schloss hinter sich gelassen und ein entspanntes Wochenende konnte kommen. Oder nicht?


	36. Kapitel 36

Kapitel 36

Der kurze Fußmarsch ins Dorf Hogsmeade dauerte vielleicht zwanzig, höchstens fünfundzwanzig Minuten und man konnte auch langsam die ersten Häuserspitzen hinter einer kleinen Bergkuppe erkennen. Harry wurde es richtig warm ums Herz, als er dies sah und eine gewisse Aufregung spielte auch mit. Hermine, die diese Veränderung bei ihrem Freund spürte, drückte sanft Harrys Hand und lächelte. Schließlich war ihr Harry ja derjenige Schüler von Hogwarts, der, wenn man ihn mit seinen gleichaltrigen Freunden verglich, wohl am wenigsten im Dorf zu sehen war. Dies war nicht ihm anzulasten, sondern wohl eher seinem Schicksal. Wie war das doch gleich? Ach ja im dritten Jahr war die Sache mit Sirius Flucht und den Dementoren, wo Harry es nur einmal geschafft hatte, sich aus dem Schloss zu stehlen und auch die anderen Jahre kam meist etwas dazwischen.

Mit diesen Gedanken und einem weiteren Blick auf Harrys glückliches Gesicht erreichten sie schließlich das Dorf und die kleine Gruppe trennte sich. Damion und Ginny wollten zuerst zu Madame Malkins, da Ginny meinte gehört zu haben, dass sich die meisten Schüler erst später dort einfinden wollten. Somit bestand ja die Möglichkeit, noch ein paar wirklich gute Stücke zu finden, doch Harry musste schmunzeln, denn schließlich war dies hier die Zaubererwelt und mit ein wenig Magie sollten Kleidungsstücke wohl nie ausgehen. Die zwei Paare verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Harry führte Hermine in Richtung Honigtopf, wo sie dann auch einen Großteil ihrer Mitschüler fanden.

Harry grüßte Dean und Seamus, die ihn erstaunt ansahen und den Gruß erwiderten. Nach einige Minuten, in denen vor allem der irische Junge Harry die Neuheiten im Laden erklärte, bemerkte Harry, dass Hermine weiter wollte. Er drehte sich zu ihr, küsste sie kurz und fragte, ob sie gehen wollten. Seine Freundin lächelte aber nur zurück und sagte, „Nein, nein Harry, bleib du nur hier bei Dean du Seamus. Ich muss nur kurz rüber in die Apotheke, meine Zaubertrankzutaten ein wenig auffrischen. Soll ich dir etwas mitbringen?"

Harry nickte und dachte kurz nach. Dann holte er fünf Galleonen aus seinem Geldbeutel und bat seine Freundin liebevoll, sie möge ihm doch ein paar frische Blindschleichenschwänze mitbringen. Sie brauchten sie schließlich nächste Woche für einen Trank bei Professor Slughorn und er wollte sie vorher noch aufbereiten.

Hermine sah Harry ein wenig überrascht an, lächelte dann aber, da sie sich erinnerte, wie unglücklich Harry darüber gewesen war, dass ausgerechnet er diesen Trank aus dem Lostopf gezogen hatte. Sie küsste Harry noch kurz auf den Mund und machte sich auf den Weg zur Apotheke. Harry sah ihr nach und grinste leicht. Dies blieb natürlich Dean und Seamus nicht verborgen und der schwarze Gryffindor fragte, „Sag mal Harry, hätten es nicht getrocknete Schwänze auch getan? Die haben wir doch immer in der Schule vorrätig."

Harry machte ein leicht ertapptes Gesicht, erwiderte aber mit leicht geheimnisvoller Stimme, „Das stimmt sogar Dean, doch ich brauche ein wenig Zeit, um etwas zu erledigen. Man weiß ja nie, ob man noch mal das Glück hat, hier ins Dorf zu kommen. Und da Hermine mit meinen Wunsch mindestens eine halbe Stunde beschäftigt ist, müsst ihr mich jetzt kurz mal entschuldigen."

Die beiden Gryffindors sahen Harry fragend hinterher und ihre Blicke erhellten sich erst, als sie sahen, dass Harry in einem Laden verschwand, der augenscheinlich ein Juwelier zu sein schien. Nun wurde ihnen auch klar, warum ihr Kumpel mal ein wenig Zeit ohne Hermine brauchte und beide grinsten nun in sich hinein.

Eine halbe Stunde später fand sich Hermine wieder im Honigtopf ein und war erstaunt, dass die drei Jungen immer noch über die ganzen Leckereien philosophierten. Harry sah zu ihr hinüber und winkte. Dann nahm er ihr die kleine Tasche ab und tat so, als würde es ihm für heute an Informationen über das „Hüftgold deluxe" reichen. Er legte seinen Arm um Hermine und führte sie aus dem Laden in Richtung Madame Malkins. Dort angekommen hatten die Beiden sogar ein wenig Glück, denn genau in dem Moment, wo sie den Laden betraten, war ein anderes Pärchen, sie waren den Farben nach Huffelpuffs, fertig und die Verkäuferin winkte Hermine ins Nebenzimmer und auf ein Podest, wo sie jeden Kunden vermaß.

„Was solls denn werden, junge Dame?", fragte die Schneiderin, welche ihrem Aussehen nach und dem von Harry geschätzten Alter schon Dumbledore seine Schuluniformen verpasst haben musste. Hermine sah sich leicht verlegen um und antwortete, „Oh, ich suche ein Ballkleid, etwas in grün gehaltenes, damit es mit den Augen meines Freundes harmoniert."

Harry sah sie überrascht an und runzelte dann die Stirn. ‚Was hat denn das Eine mit dem Anderen zu tun?', fragte er sich und als er diese Frage auch noch mal laut wiederholte, bekam er nicht nur von Hermine sondern auch von der Schneiderin ein Schnauben geschenkt, was sehr stark nach „Männer" klang. Zwei Minuten später war Hermine vermessen und die alte Hexe komplimentierte Harry höflich aus dem Raum. Erst wollte der Gryffindor noch protestieren, doch dann sah er, wie Hermine begann sich auszuziehen und rasch wandte er sich peinlich berührt ab.

Harry überlegte, was er nun tun sollte, denn etwas verloren stand er ja nun doch da. So kam es, dass der Gryffindor Hermine erst mal Hermine sein ließ und langsam begann, ein wenig im Laden zu stöbern. Dabei bemerkte Harry zwar, dass ihn ein etwas älterer Zauberer mit einem sehr komischen Glitzern in den Augen beobachtete, doch ihm entging, dass er sich immer weiter auf eine Abteilung des Geschäftes zu bewegte, von der er gehoffte hatte, eine solche nie wieder betreten zu müssen. Zu schweißtreibend waren die Erlebnisse in den letzten Ferien gewesen. Doch Gott meinte es nicht gut mit ihm und Harry stoppte erst, als es schon zu spät war. Immer wieder zu dem alten Zauberer schauend vergaß Harry nach vorne zu gucken und stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Es folgte eine kurze genuschelte Entschuldigung von Harry und ein spitzer Schrei seitens seines Gegners. Harry schaute auf und starrte im nächsten Moment auf Ginny, die in einem Hauch von Nichts vor ihm stand.

Harry wollte augenblicklich im Boden versinken, bedeckte seine Augen und rannte mit rotem Gesicht und eine weitere Entschuldigung stammelnd in Richtung Ausgang. Dort traf sein Blick wieder auf den alten Zauberer und dieser grinste nun breiter als der Grand Canyon. Dies machte Harry nur noch mehr verlegen und er sah sich panisch nach einem Versteck um. Doch da war keins und glücklicherweise kam Hermine auch kurz darauf hinter dem Vorhang hervor. Sie trug eine große Tasche und strahlte Harry überglücklich an.

Der Gryffindor ging zu ihr hinüber und fragte, ob sie was Schönes gefunden habe. Hermine nickte und bedeutete Harry, dass er nun dran war. Sie wollte in der Zwischenzeit noch mal kurz in eine andere Abteilung und so trafen sich die Zwei erst zwanzig Minuten später wieder. Allerdings, und dies erschreckte Harry ein wenig, kam Hermine nicht allein aus der Abteilung, die Harry von nun an mied, sondern Ginny begleitete sie und beide Mädchen hatten ein sonderbares Glitzern in den Augen, Hermine noch mehr als Rons Schwester.

Harry befürchtete das Schlimmste, doch es kam nichts dergleichen. Kurz darauf verließen sie Madame Malkins Geschäft und machten sich auf den Weg zum „Drei Besen". Dort trafen sie auch Ron und Parvati sowie den Rest der Gryffindors. Sie alle setzten sich an einen großen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Lokals und bestellten eine Runde Butterbier. Bevor Madame Rosmerta aber ihre Runde servieren konnte, kam ein Passant herein gerannt und schrie aus vollem Hals „Todesser!!!"

* * *

Minerva McGonagall saß mit ihren Kollegen im Lehrerzimmer und genoss ein wenig die Ruhe, die heute im Schloss herrschte. Natürlich liebte sie ihre Schüler und vermisste sogar ein wenig ihr Verhalten im Unterricht. Wie oft hatte sie sich nach den Stunden gewundert oder amüsiert, wie ihre Schüler stets versucht hatten, trotz ihrer straffen und strengen Weise des Unterrichtens ein wenig ihren Kopf durchzusetzen. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorerst vorbei und nun hieß es die Verantwortung für die ganze Schule zu tragen. Glücklicherweise gab es jedoch eine Menge Freunde im Lehrerkollegium und sie halfen sich gegenseitig, wo es nur ging.

Am meisten überrascht war sie allerdings darüber, wie gut sich ihre beiden Neuen und vor allem jüngeren Lehrer eingewöhnt hatten. Besonders bei Emily Stormfire hatte sie anfänglich so ihre Bedenken gehabt, doch diese zeigten sich nun als völlig unbegründet. Auch war ihr aufgefallen, dass sich die junge Lehrerin sehr gut mit Stephano verstand, aber das war ja schon früh so gewesen und vielleicht war es ja so vorherbestimmt. Im nächsten Moment dachte die alte Hexe aber, ‚bei Merlin, ich fange an, wie Albus zu denken' und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Minerva, ist irgendwas?", fragte Stephano Styls und sah von seinem Buch auf. Die Direktorin lächelte jedoch nur und verneinte, „Nein, Steph, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich musste nur kurz an Albus denken und..." Den Satz vollenden konnte Minerva jedoch nicht mehr, da Professor Styls plötzlich in seinen Umhang faste und eine leuchtende Kugel hervor holte. Das Ding summte wie verrückt und der Lehrer für VgddK rief den Namen seines Sohnes. Dieser antwortete auch und seine Stimme drang aufgeregt aus der Glaskugel.

Die Gesichter sämtlicher Professoren im Raum waren wie versteinert, als sie die Worte des Gryffindors hörten, denn man konnte ganz deutlich die Begriffe „Todesser" und „Angriff" vernehmen und in nächsten Moment stürmten auch schon die ersten Erwachsenen in Richtung Ausgang. Es war Gefahr im Verzug und es galt nun so schnell wie nur möglich die Schüler zu retten.

* * *

„Lauft zum Schloss", rief Harry den Anderen zu und feuerte einen Stuporzauber über seine Schultern nach hinten. Hermine und Ginny beschleunigten daraufhin ihre Schritte und gingen nur ab und zu hinter einer Bank oder einem Busch in Deckung. 

Das Dorf Hogsmeade schien einem Hexenkessel zu gleichen, denn vor gut zehn Minuten waren vereinzelt die Auroren des Ministeriums eingetroffen und bekämpften die Anhänger Voldemorts energisch. Überall schlugen Flüche ein, Feuer loderten in den Himmel und Schreie drangen durch die Gassen. Teils gehörten sie den Anwohnern und Besitzern der Läden, die versuchten neben ihrer Haut auch noch ihr Hab und Gut zu retten, aber auch so mancher Kämpfer ging zu Boden. Doch das beschäftigte Harry im Moment nicht wirklich, denn er, Ron, Damion und ihre Freundinnen mussten jetzt erst einmal aus der Gefahrenzone. Daher drängte er die Fünf immer weiter in Richtung des Dorfrandes, der sich Hogwarts am nächsten befand.

Irgendwie mussten sie es doch schaffen, der Hölle hier zu entkommen. Eine weitere Explosion durchfuhr lautstark die Luft, gefolgt von mehreren Apparationsgeräuschen. Zu Harrys Entsetzten kamen aber keine Auroren, sondern es sah so aus, als würden die bösen Jungs Nachschub bekommen. ‚Shit', dachte Harry und war gleichzeitig froh, dass die anderen Schüler, also diejenigen, die nicht zu seinen engsten Freunden gehörten, erst einmal in Sicherheit waren. Harry hatte nämlich nach dem Verlassen des „Drei Besen" sofort reagiert und allen die er getroffen hatte, zugerufen, sie sollten sich im Honigtopf einfinden. Zuerst hatte man ich für verrückt erklärt, da dieser sich auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes befand, doch nachdem Harry Neville und Luna vom Geheimgang unter dem Verkaufsraum berichtete, sahen dies Alle als eine Chance, hier raus zu kommen und die Verluste so gering wie nur möglich zu halten.

Harry, Ron und die Anderen, die jetzt noch im Dorf waren, hatten mit allerlei Kämpfen und Ablenkung dafür gesorgt, dass die Passage, solange es ging, offen war. Doch dann hatten die Todesser bemerkt, dass sie keine Schüler mehr antrafen und recht schnell den Grund herausbekommen. Das Resultat bestand nun darin, dass es den Honigtopf nicht mehr gab, da ihn ein gewaltiger, von mehreren Todessern ausgesprochener Redutorfluch förmlich aus dem Straßebild getilgt hatte.

Nun lag es an Harry, seine Freunde in Sicherheit zu bringen. Glücklicherweise waren sie alle sehr bewandert was das Thema Verteidigung anging und auch Damion stand ihnen in Nichts nach. Harry musste ihn sogar manchmal zurückrufen, damit er sich nicht in unnötige Kämpfe verwickeln ließ und merkte dabei auch rein zufällig dass sich die Augenfarbe des Gryffindors ab und zu ins Schwarze veränderte. Doch die Antwort auf dieses Rätsel musste erst einmal warten.

Schließlich hatten sie den Dorfrand erreicht und wollten etwas abseits, jedoch parallel zum Weg, weiter in Richtung Hogwarts laufen, als hinter der letzten Hausecke plötzlich ein mehrfaches „Expelliarmus" erklang und bevor irgend jemand reagieren konnte, wurde allen Schülern der Zauberstab entrissen, die Mädchen sogar zu Boden geschleudert und Harrys Gruppe war von mehreren Todessern umstellt.

„Sieh an, sieh an, Babypotter und seine Schlammblutfreundin." Sagte die schrille Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange, die nun sichtlich erfreut aus der Menge hervortrat.

Harry schaute sich um, zog Hermine schützend hinter sich und sah der Mörderin seines Paten voller Verachtung ins Gesicht. Damion und Ron taten es ihm, was ihre Freundinnen betraf gleich und dieses Verhalten rief bei den Todessern ein höhnisches Gelächter hervor. Bellatrix meinte sogar, dass ihre Kumpane nachher noch eine Menge Spaß mit den Mädchen haben könnten, da sie ja nur Potter wollten. Harry dachte schnell nach, da sich die Todesser immer weiter auf die Mädchen zu bewegten.

„Lass sie gehen Lestrange, dann bleibe ich freiwillig." Sagte Harry leicht verzweifelt, doch seine Freunde riefen entsetzt „Nein!" Und wieder lachten die Todesser über das doch heldenhafte Verhalten des Jungen, was in Harry die Wut über seine Dummheit noch mehr schürte. „Nein, niemand wird freigelassen", sagte Lestrange kalt. „Wir alle hier, haben noch eine Rechnung offen. Schon vergessen Potter? Unser Lord will zwar dich lebend, doch die Anderen haben bei uns letztes Jahr für eine Menge Schmerzen seitens unseres Lords gesorgt. Habt ihr schon vergessen, was im Ministerium passiert ist?"

Harry versuchte unter den Masken einige Gesichter zu erkennen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Außerdem wunderte er sich, warum diese Verbrecher überhaupt auf freiem Fuße waren. Wurden sie nicht alle, mit Ausnahme von Sirius Cousine damals von den Auroren damals verhaftet? Schließlich meldete sich einer der Todesser und Harry meinte ihn als Dolohow wieder zu erkennen. Er war es damals gewesen, der seine Freundin mit diesem gefährlichen Schneidefluch getroffen hatte und eine neue Welle der Wut erfasste seinen Körper.

Harry fragte sich allerdings auch, warum die Auroren nicht endlich eintrafen. Schließlich waren die Geräusche des Kampfes ein wenig abgeflaut und es hörte sich so an, als wären Voldemorts Anhänger doch nicht so stark gewesen, um gegen sie zu gewinnen. Außerdem wurde es allmählich dunkel und der Mond ging leuchtend hinter dem Verbotenen Wald auf. Worauf warteten die Todesser nur? Diese Frage durchzuckte Harrys Geist, während sein Blick auf den plötzlich bedrohlich aussehenden Vollmond gerichtet war. Doch er schien nicht der Einzige zu sein, den das Warten nervte, denn einer von Bellatrix Begleitern schien auch langsam die Geduld zu verlieren und schnappte sich plötzlich Rons Schwester.

„Ginny, nein!", riefen Hermine und Parvati und wollten sie zurückziehen, doch sahen sie sich im nächsten Moment ihren eigenen Zauberstäben gegenüber. Damion schien dies jedoch nicht zu beeindrucken und er zog plötzlich hinter seinem Rücken etwas hervor, das sehr stark einem Schwert glich. Bei näherer Betrachtung war es dann jedoch nur eine Art fünf Zentimeter breiter Metallstreifen. Lestrange aber reagierte schneller, als Damion sich bewegen konnte.

„Nein mein kleiner Held, das tust du nicht... Crucio!"

Mit erhobenem Stab und überlegenem Blick schritt sie auf Damion zu und die anderen Todesser lachten über Bellatrix Art mit Problemen umzugehen lauthals los. Dieses kalte Lachen verschwand aber auch gleich wieder, genauso so, wie die entsetzten Blicke der Gryffindors, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass einer aus ihrer Gruppe gefoltert wurde. Damion stand nämlich, anders als zu erwarten war, immer noch auf seinen beiden Beinen und schien nicht den kleinsten Anschein von Schmerz zu spüren. Zwar war sein Gesicht verspannt, doch Harry, der sich ganz genau an die Auswirkungen von Voldemorts Cruciatusfluch erinnerte erkannte, dass es keinem Gesicht glich, das von körperlichem Schmerz geprägt war. Dann fiel ihm aber erneut auf, dass sich die Augen seines Kumpels vom Goldenen ins Schwarze verwandelt hatten. Doch was hatte das zu bedeuten? Harry wusste es einfach nicht. Schließlich reagierte Damion und sagte mit trotziger, fast schreiender Stimme: „Du nicht, du Schlampe. Du tust mir nicht weh, nie wieder."

Dann erhob er seine Waffe und schritt weiter in Richtung der Todesser. Harry fragte sich, ob der Gryffindor übergeschnappt war, zumal Bellatrix noch mehr Power in ihren Fluch legte. Da dies aber offensichtlich nichts brachte, löste sie ihn wieder und richtete ihren Zauberstab augenblicklich auf Ginny.

„Na denn mein kleiner Held, mal sehen, wie weit du gehst, wenn wir deiner kleinen Schlampe ein wenig Spaß bereiten."

Augenblicklich erstarrte Damion und sah Lestrange mit blanker Wut in den Augen an. Bellatrix machte ein zufriedenes Gesicht. „Na also, es geht doch", sagte sie und grinst breit zu den Anderen hinüber. Dann dreht sie sich zurück zu Damion und befahl: „Und nun, du Penner, wirf diesen Witz da, den du Waffe nennst, ganz vorsichtig zu mir herüber. Aber Vorsicht, nicht dass du mich verletzt."

Harry sah leicht resignierend zu Damion, zog Hermine noch weiter hinter sich und bemerkte dabei, dass sein Kumpel sehr angespannt nachzudenken schien. Dann hob der Gryffindor den Metallstreifen plötzlich hoch und bevor man sich versah warf er ihn im großen Bogen über Bellatrix Kopf hinweg in Richtung Wald. Harry meinte kurz darauf ein metallisch klingendes Klappgeräusch zu hören, doch es ging in Lestranges wütendem Schrei unter. Die Todesserin, rasend vor Wut, schrie den Braunhaarigen an, dass er dies bereuen würde. Sie schleuderte mehrere Flüche auf ihn und verursachte auch kleine Schnitte im Umhang des Jungen. doch Damion rührte sich nicht.

Harry fragte sich, was mit seinem Kumpel los war, doch alles was Styls Sohn zu tun schien war auf etwas zu warten. Dann plötzlich, von einer auf die andere Sekunde, ging alles rasend schnell. Harry sah, wie Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab auf Ginny richtete und gleichzeitig wurden seine Ohren auf ein surrendes Geräusch, welches immer lauter wurde und näher kam, gelenkt. Er versuchte es instinktiv, und mit magisch verstärkten Sinnen zu orten, aber die Quelle schien sich zu bewegen. Dann klangen schmerzhaft laut die Worte „Accio Ginny" von Damion an sein Ohr, gefolgt von Bellatrix „Cruc..."

Lestrange beendete die Beschwörung jedoch nicht mehr und alle in der Gruppe, sei es Todesser oder Hogwartsschüler, schauten überrascht zu ihr hin. Bellatrix stand nur noch da, blickte starr geradeaus und der Zauberstab fiel ihr unbegreiflicherweise aus der Hand. „Was ist hier los Bella?", rief Dolohow überrascht und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzten, als sich plötzlich eine hauchdünne rote Linie am weißhäutigen Hals der Hexe bildete. Und dann geschah es. Etwas, dass keiner so recht verstand, denn die Linie wurde immer breiter, verwandelte sich in einen Strom aus Blut und mit einem Schrei des Entsetzens seitens der Mädchen, kippte Lestranges Kopf zur Seite und fiel zu Boden. Sekunden später brach die Hölle los und mehrere Flüche schlugen zwischen Lestrange und den Todessern ein.

Harry erkannte zwischen den ganzen Schreien, die nun die Luft erfüllten die Stimme von Professor Styls und dieser schrie, sie sollten sich auf den Boden werfen. Das taten dann auch Alle außer Damion. Der Gryffindor schien noch wie verwandelt zu sein, jedenfalls sah es Harry so, ging auf den nun leblos und kopflos daliegenden Körper von Bellatrix Lestrange zu und hob etwas auf. Es war... seine Waffe, die er weggeschleudert hatte. Harry erkannte nun, dass sich der Metallstreifen von vorhin verändert hatte. Er war um gut ein Drittel vergrößert und bestand jetzt nicht nur mehr aus einem einzelnen Stück glänzenden Eisens, Nein, ein weiterer Metallstreifen war hinzugekommen und zusammen bildeten sie einen Winkel. Harry klappte der Mund auf als er erkannte, dass es sich um einen australischen, messerscharfen Boomarang handelte und fassungslos starrte er auf das blutverschmierte Gerät, welches jetzt auch das klappende Geräusch erklärte.

Doch Harry fand seine Fassung sehr schnell wieder und aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er, wie einer der immer noch kämpfenden Todesser seinen Zauberstab voller Wut auf Damion richtete.

„Damion, pass auf!", schrie Harry und sein Kumpel wirbelte herum. Noch in der Bewegung tat er etwas, dass Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als er sah, wie sich Damions Augen wütend wieder ins Schwarze verwandelten, er seinen rechten Arm hob und die Worte „Avada Kedavra", begleitet von einem grünen Blitz durch die Luft surrten.

‚Oh mein Gott', dachte der Gryffindor entsetzt. ‚Damion hat den Todesfluch gesprochen.' Viel Zeit blieb den Schülern um Harry herum aber nicht, um über das Gesehene geschockt zu sein, denn von irgendwo her kamen plötzlich eine Menge Flüche und sie streckten die ersten Auroren nieder. Harry war zuerst wie gelähmt, beim Versuch, zu Hermine hinüber zu krabbeln, doch dann bewegte er sich immer schneller in Richtung Deckung, denn scheinbar hatten es die Todesser nun vollends auf ihn abgesehen. Schließlich erreichte Harry seine Freundin und bedeckte sie erst mal schützend mit seinem Körper. Dann sprang plötzlich Professor Styls in einem gewagten Salto zu ihnen und versuchte durch den Lärm des Kampfes hindurch mit Harry zu sprechen.

„Harry", sagte er und atmete erst mal tief durch, „du und Mr. Weasley, ihr bringt die Mädchen hier raus. Ich, Damion und der Rest, wir werden versuchen die Todesser abzulenken und euch damit vielleicht etwas Zeit verschaffen. Damion wird mit..."

„Wir wollen auch kämpfen Professor", rief Harry seinem Lehrer zu und war ein wenig vor den Kopf gestoßen, dass Styls ihn nicht für fähig genug hielt, sondern nur seinen Sohn.

„Nein Harry, ihr müsst hier weg", rief Styls und duckte sich unter einem Fluch hinweg, während er selbst einen Reduktor abfeuerte. „Ihr seid noch nicht so weit. Ihr müsst zurück ins Schloss."

Harry spürte, wie sich eine gewisse Wut in ihm aufbaute und sah den Mann vor sich mit durchdringendem Blick an. Professor Styls erwiderte jedoch vorerst nichts. Er schien zu überlegen, was er tun sollte. Doch dann, er hatte hoch zum Himmel geblickt, schüttelte er hastig den Kopf und sagte, „Nein Harry, du musst mir vertrauen. Ihr seid hier nicht mehr sicher. Es ist Vollmond und dass bedeutet, es gibt nur einen Grund, warum die Todesser noch nicht aufgegeben haben. Sie warten auf Greyback. Harry, du musst die Mädchen ins Schloss bringen. Setzte sie nicht der Gefahr aus, dass sie von den Werwölfen gefangen werden. Du hast keine Ahnung, was sie dann erwarten würde."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als sich plötzlich unvorstellbare Bilder in seinem Geist bildeten. Ihm wurde bewusst, in welcher Gefahr sie möglicherweise schwebten und nickte seinem Professor hastig zu. Dieser lächelte für einen Moment erleichtert, klopfte seinem Schüler auf die Schulter und mit einem „Viel Glück", nahm er wieder aktiv am Kampfgeschehen teil. Harry sah sich suchend und möglichst gedeckt nach seinen Freunden um und bedeutete ihnen, ihm vorsichtig zu folgen. Dann erreichten sie einem kleinen Fleck, wo man sich ungesehen konzentrieren konnte und mit einem letzten Blick auf Professor Styls, den kämpfenden Auroren und auch Damion, der nun scheinbar rasend vor Wut alles mit seinem Boomrang bekämpfte, was ihm im Weg stand, konzentrierte sich Harry zusammen mit Ron darauf, direkt zur Apparationsgrenze von Hogwarts, zu apparieren. Dort angekommen traf ihn aber völlig unvorbereitet etwas am Bein und mit einem Schmerzensschrei ging er zu Boden.


	37. Kapitel 37

Hey Leuters,

hier das nächste Cap. Auch wenn es wohl für die nächste zwei Wochen das Letzte sein wird. Es heißt mal wieder "Ski heil" und da Urlaub für mich außer der sportlichen Betätigung wirklich bedeutet, nicht zu machen, bleibt auch der Laptop zu Hause. Also schlagt mich nicht und genießt das Kapitel, welches wohl einer der seltenen längeren ist. Und ich denke man kann sagen, es zählt diesmal auch zum M-Rating. Doch das kann jeder für sich entscheiden. Für mich zählen letztendlich eure Meinungen. Deshalb gebst mir,

Euer Mr. Figgs

* * *

Kapitel 37 

Es kam Harry so vor, als hätte man ihm das Bein abgerissen und er biss, so stark es nur ging, seine Zähne zusammen. Dann tauchten auch seine Freunde aus dem Nichts auf und eine neue Welle von Flüchen flog ihnen um die Ohren. „Auf den Boden", schrie Harry und nur dadurch blieben Hermine, Ginny und Ron samt Parvati unverletzt. Allerdings sollte dies erst der Anfang sein, denn plötzlich umgab sie alle ein Gewirr aus Knurrlauten und Wolfsgeheul. ‚Shit, wir sind tot', stellte Harry geschockt fest, denn sie waren unmittelbar in eine Gruppe von Werwölfen apparierte und nicht nur das, nein, Harry sah sich plötzlich dem Schlimmsten von allen, Fenrir Greyback gegenüber.

Der Werwolf selbst war noch nicht verwandelt, doch bedeutete dies nicht, so wusste es Harry, dass er weniger gefährlich war. Schmerzhaft versuchte Harry sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen und es brannte nun in seinem Herzen mehr, als in seinem verletzten Bein, als er feststellen musste, dass sie wirklich in der Falle saßen. Schließlich machte Greyback den ersten Schritt und entwaffnete die Schüler mittels eines Zauberspruchs den Harry noch nie gehört hatte. Dann griff seine dreckige Hand nach Parvati und er riss das Mädchen aus Rons Armen.

„Nein!", schrie der Rothaarige und wollte sie festhalten. Doch ein brutaler Faustschlag in sein Gesicht beendete diese Versuche. Harry war geschockt und Ginny und Hermine waren ebenfalls leichenblass geworden. Sie alle rechneten damit, dass die Werwölfe sich im nächsten Moment über sie hermachen würden, doch scheinbar waren auch die Bestien ein wenig unsicher, was nun geschehen sollte. Sie alle schauten zu Greyback, der sein Opfer etwas von den Anderen wegzog und dieser befahl im nächsten Moment vieren seiner Leute, den Todessern zu Hilfe zu eilen und ihnen zu sagen, dass man Potter habe. Zurück blieben er selbst und ein weiterer Werwolf, dessen gelbe Augen wachsam auf den Mädchen lagen.

Harry sah dies mit einem Funken Hoffnung in den Augen und versuchte sich auf seine Hände zu konzentrieren. Vielleicht konnte er ja irgendetwas stablos bewerkstelligen, das den Anderen zur Flucht verhalf. Doch der Schmerz in seinem Fuß war zu groß, um überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können und zum ersten Mal nach ihrem Erscheinen so kurz vor ihrem Ziel schaute Harry jetzt nach unten und erschrak ein wenig. Sein ganzes rechtes Hosenbein war blutdurchtränkt und durch den teilweise zerfetzten Stoff konnte man ganz deutlich das offenliegende Fleisch sehen. Doch das war nicht alles. Zwischendurch war die dunkle Wunde gespickt mit etwas, das wohl mal sein Fußgelenk gewesen war und Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, wieso er überhaupt noch nicht vor Schmerz in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Dann erinnerte er sich aber daran gelesen zu haben, dass der Körper ab einer bestimmten Schmerzmenge diesen ausblendete und wenn Harry mal ehrlich zu sich war, dann pumpte sein Herz wahrscheinlich gerade so viel Adrenalin durch seinen Körper, dass er ganz England hätte damit versorgen können.

Und diese Ausschüttung von Hormonen verstärkte sich im nächsten Augenblick noch einmal, denn Greyback, der Parvati nun ganz fest in seinen Armen hielt, begann mit lüsternem Blick das Mädchen zu mustern.

„Oh was haben wir hier denn für ein wunderschönes Geschöpf. Und eine Jungfrau noch dazu", stellte der Werwolf fest und roch an Rons Freundin, die nichts weiter tun konnte, als total verängstigt zu zittern und zu weinen.

„Lass sie in Frieden, du Monster", schrie Ron verzweifelt und wollte auf Greyback losgehen. Doch der zweite Wolf sprang auf und trat Harrys Freund voll in den Bauch. Nach Atem ringend ging dieser zu Boden und spuckte im nächsten Moment auch ein wenig Blut auf den grauen, mit Moos bewachsenen Fels. Greyback schien das Verhalten von Ron sichtlich zu amüsieren und er drängte Parvati in Richtung ihres Freundes. Kurz davor, so dass sie sich nicht berühren konnten, hielt er jedoch wieder an und entblößte seine gelben Zähne. Harry und die Mädchen hielten den Atem an, während sich bei Ron Tränen der Verzweiflung bildeten. Harry konnte spüren, wie hilflos und schwach sich sein bester Freund plötzlich fühlte und war selber wütend über diese Situation. Doch was sollten sie machen? Was konnte man gegen einen, nein zwei ausgewachsene Werwölfe tun, wenn Zaubern nicht möglich war?

Greyback schien die Lage der Jungendlichen in einen richtigen Rausch zu versetzen und er begann genüsslich mit seiner Zunge über Parvatis Hals bis hin zu ihrer tränenverschmierten Wange zu fahren.

„Oh schmeckst du gut, so rein, so unschuldig", begann Greyback voller Vorfreude. „Oh, es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, dich zu meinem Weibchen zu machen."

„NEIN", schrie Ron nun noch lauter und schaffte es trotz seiner Verletzung aufzustehen. Greyback lachte nur dreckig und kam mit überheblichem Gesicht nun ganz nah an den Gryffindor heran. „Oh du bist ein wirklich starker Junge. Du würdest einen wirklich guten..."

Für einen Moment schien das Monster zu überlegen und sah sich auch zu dem anderen Werwolf um. Ron bemerkte dies und sagte, sehr zum Entsetzen seiner Freunde, „Würde was? Einen Werwolf abgeben?"

„RON NEIN", riefen Harry, Hermine und vor allem seine Schwester, entsetzt. Doch bevor sie zu ihm durchdrangen, sprach Ron weiter.

„Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann tu ich es, doch du musst sie frei lassen." Dabei deutete er nicht einmal auf Harry oder die beiden Mädchen an seiner Seite, nein, er meinte Parvati, die ihren Freund ansah, als hätte er den Verstand verloren. Auch Harry sah den Rothaarigen mit fassungslosem Gesicht an und schrie, er dürfe dies nicht machen, man könne Greyback nicht trauen. Doch der Gryffindor schien wider die Vernunft eine Entscheidung schon gefällt zu haben und es machte Harry klar, wie sehr sein Freund Parvati liebte. Das meinte Dumbledore mit wahrer Liebe und wie in einem Alptraum sah er, wie Greyback plötzlich eiskalt lachte, mit hinterlistiger Stimme „Einverstanden" sagte und Parvati in Richtung Harry stieß.

Dann heulte er laut auf und verwandelte sich binnen von Sekunden in einen Wolf, der Remus um gut zwei Köpfe überragen dürfte. Erst jetzt schien Ron bewusst zu werden, was er getan hatte, doch es war zu spät. Greyback versenkte sein gewaltiges Gebiss in der Schulter des Jungen und die anderen Schüler, seine besten Freunde, schrieen vor Verzweiflung auf. Harry glaubte sogar den Verstand zu verlieren, ein Zustand, der noch verstärkt wurde, nachdem sich Greyback zurück verwandelt hatte und nun mit wahnsinnigem Lachen in Richtung Parvati schaute.

„Menschen", sagte er abfällig, wie es Todesser sonst nur über Muggel taten. „Wie naiv sie doch sind. Hat er denn wirklich geglaubt, er könnte dich vor deinem Schicksal bewahren? Nein, er hat es erst besiegelt. Aber ich will mal nicht so sein und du darfst dich freuen, denn nun wird er es sein, der dich zu seinem Weibchen macht."

Parvati sah so aus, als würde sie im nächsten Moment ohnmächtig werden und auch die anderen Mädchen schienen in eine Art Schockzustand zu fallen. Nicht einmal die immer lauter werdenden Schreie von Ron, ausgelöst durch den nun hell scheinenden Vollmond, der seine schmerzhafte Verwandlung einleitete, konnten sie daraus lösen. Einzig Harry musste mit anschauen, wie sein Freund sich mit nun immer länger werdenden Fingernägeln den Umhang vom Körper riss und sich die Knochen seines Körpers verformten. Dann begannen sich die ersten Anzeichen eines Felles zu zeigen und Rons Zähne wuchsen zu messerscharfen Waffen heran.

Der ganze Anblick dieser Verwandlung schürte in Harry eine Wut, die er bis dahin noch nie erlebt hatte. Nicht einmal Snape konnte dieses Ausmaß in ihm auslösen und mit einem Ruck und das verletzte Bein total vergessend, sprang Harry auf. Seine Augen begannen zu glühen und er rannte, nein humpelte, auf Greyback zu. Er wollte ihn töten und wenn er es mit seinen bloßen Händen tun müsste.

Schließlich erreichte er den Mann und seine Faust zertrümmerte Greyback Nase, da dieser nicht mit einem Angriff gerechnet hatte. Allerdings war der Werwolf um einiges stärker als der angeknackste Gryffindor und so schleuderte er Harry quer über den kleinen Platz, wo sie sich alle befanden und der Junge schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Dann setzte Greyback zum Sprung an und verwandelte sich, vom Mondlicht getroffen, noch in der Luft. Das Nächste was Harry dann sah, war das braungraue Fell, das seine ganzen Körper bedeckt und ihn förmlich am Boden festnagelte. Der Werwolf schien rasen vor Wut und nur noch auf Blut aus zu sein. Dies verrieten die nun gelb und mordlüstern funkelnden Augen des Monsters und immer tiefer trieben sich seine Krallen in Harrys Oberarme. Allerdings zögerte Greyback den Jungen zu beißen und schien abzuwägen, ob er Harry töten durfte

Als er dann zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war, und Harry wusste, dass es die für ihn negativere gewesen war, entblößte Greyback seine gelben Zähne, die immer noch Rons Blut an sich haften hatten, er richtete seinen Blick gen Mond und heulte laut auf. Harry hatte in diesem Moment mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen und sah eine Menge Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei ziehen. Er sah Hermine, wie sie lächelte, sah Dumbledore und viele andere Menschen. Doch das letzte Bild, nein die letzten Bilder von Greyback würden sich wohl auf ewig in seinen Geist brennen.

Der Werwolf hatte sich noch mal voller Wut aufgerichtete, um danach Harry endgültig zu zerfleisch und der Gryffindor hatte seine Augen geschlossen, doch Harry riss sie wieder auf, als ihm etwas Nasses, Warmes im Gesicht traf und er sah Entsetzen, pures Entsetzten, welches in das wolfähnliche Gesicht seines Angreifers geschrieben war. Der Grund hierfür bestand aus zwei krallenbesetzten und mit Blut getränkten Händen, die vorn aus seiner Brust schauten.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell, denn Greyback wurde zuerst von Harry herunter und dann mit einem lauten Schrei und einem noch viel unangenehmeren, schmatzenden Geräusch vor seinen Augen und denen der Mädchen, in zwei Stücke gerissen. Harry sah wie Greybacks Gedärme und sein Blut auf ihn niederprasselten und dann nahm er nur noch die Farbe rot wahr. Die Mädchen schrieen panisch auf und Harry wischte sich rasch und seiner Sinne wieder Herr werdend, das Blut aus dem Gesicht und sah, dass sich zum einen ein Werwolf, er hatte übrigens einen leuchtendroten Fellstreifen auf dem Rücken, immer noch wie wahnsinnig über Greyback Körperteile hermachte und zum anderen den zweiten Wolf, nämlich der, welcher zu Greyback Leuten gehörte, sich immer schneller auf die Mädchen zu bewegte.

Sofort kochte die Wut in Harry wieder auf und er richtete seine Hand auf das Monster. Harry wusste nicht wie, doch er wusste, dass er die Bestien aufhalten musste. Schließlich hatte seine Wut so ein Level erreicht, dass wie es schien er alles tun konnte und noch bevor der Werwolf auch nur in die Nähe der Mädchen kam, ging er unter grausamen Schreien in Flammen auf. Sein lichterloh brennender Körper schlug gute zwei Meter von Hermine entfernt auf und bleib regungslos liegen.

Die Gefahr durch den Werwolf gebannt, ging Harrys Blick zu Ron. Dieser stand nun, Greybacks Kopf in seinen Krallen da und heulte den Mond an. Doch dieser Zustand hielt nicht lange und er wandte sich Harry und den Mädchen zu. Ron schaute zwischen seinem besten Freund und der brennenden Werwolfleiche hin und her und heulte erneut auf. Dieses bereitete Harry allerdings plötzlich eine größere Angst, als die, welche er unter Greyback hatte. Was sollte geschehen, wenn Ron nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne war? Was sollten sie dann tun? Harry wusste nur Eines. Er konnte nicht seinen besten Freund töten.

Bevor es aber dazu kommen konnte, zischten zwei grüne Blitze durch die Luft und verfehlten zum einen Ron nur haarscharf und auch die Mädchen hätten getroffen werden können. Dies schien bei Harrys Freund eine Sicherung durchbrennen zu lassen und mit zwei gewaltigen Sprüngen stand er vor Parvati. Er schnappte sie, warf sie über seine Schulter und rannte mit dem nun schreienden Mädchen in Richtung Wald. Dies alles ging so schnell, dass weder Harry, noch die beiden anderen Gryffindors reagieren konnten und danach hieß es nur noch seine eigene Haut zu retten. Schließlich traf Harry, der versuchte mit Hermine und Ginny in Richtung Schloss zu fliehen, ein Fluch am Rücken. Er stürzte und es wurde dunkel.

Harry erwachte sowohl durch ein leises Stöhnen ganz nah an seiner rechten Seite, als auch durch den leichten stechenden Schmerz in seinem rechten Fuß. Kaum wieder bei Sinnen vernahm er den Geruch von Medizin und Sterilität und zum ersten Mal freute er sich sogar, dies alles zu riechen, konnte es doch nur bedeuten, dass er in Sicherheit war. Aber was war mit Hermine und mit Ginny? Krampfhaft versuchte sich der Gryffindor aufzurichten, doch es sollte ihm nicht gelingen. Irgendetwas hielt ihn fest an die Matratze gepresst und da es noch stockfinster um ihn herum war, konnte er nicht sehen, um was es sich handelte.

Harry vermutete aber, es war ein Zauber, den ohne Zweifel Poppy auf das Bett gelegt hatte, um ihn ruhig zu stellen. Somit blieben Harry nur seine Sinne und kaum, dass er sich darauf konzentrierte, durchströmte ihn ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, denn er nahm Hermines und auch Ginnys Geruch wahr. Sie waren also auch gerettet. Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden noch mal Revue passieren zu lassen. Die Bilder begannen im ‚Drei Besen' und wanderten allmählich hin zu Greyback. Die letzen Momente des Werwolfs sah Harry aber nicht mehr, da ihn ein Geräusch vom Eingang des Krankenflügels her, aus seinen Gedanken riss.

Jemand betrat den Raum. Doch wer es war, konnte Harry zuerst nicht erkennen, da um sein Bett weiße Vorhänge gezogen waren. Das es mehr als nur eine Person war, hörte man aber schon an der Zahl der Schritte. Diese wurden nämlich immer lauter und schließlich bewegte sich sogar der Vorhang zu Harrys Rechten. Es sah so aus, als würde sich der Rücken oder besser der Allerwerteste einer Person in das weiße Laken drücken, während sich diese nach vorn beugte. Harry vermutete, es handele sich um Poppy, die dabei war, jemanden in ein Bett zu legen, aber er irrte sich. Es war nicht die Schulheilerin, sondern Professor Styls und er wurde auch gleich von Professor McGonagall mit sorgenvoller, aufgeregter Stimme angesprochen.

„Steph, wie geht es ihnen? Wo habt ihr sie gefunden? Ms. Granger sagte etwas von einem Werwolf, doch sie wurde bewusstlos, bevor wir Genaueres erfahren konnten.", fragte die Direktorin.

„Nun Minerva, die Beiden sind nicht weiter verletzt, doch denke ich, wir sollten...", Styls unterbrach sich selbst und wandte sich kurz einer weiteren Person zu, die ebenfalls in der kleinen Runde zu stehen schien. Es handelte sich um seinen Sohn und er sagte, „Damion, würdest du uns bitte kurz allein lassen. Leg dich erst mal hin und ruh dich aus. Poppy wird sich gleich um dich kümmern."

Harry hörte ein leises „Ja" und wie sich jemand entfernte. Er vermutete, dass es sich dabei um Damion handelte. Jedenfalls klang es nach ihm und seine Schritte bewegten sich schwer und müde und sie waren auch kurz darauf nicht mehr zu hören, dafür aber das Geräusch eines der Betten, welches unter der Last einer Person ächzte. Harry vermutete, dass Damion einfach aufs Bett gefallen war und versuchte sich nun wieder auf die Anderen hinter dem Vorhang zu konzentrieren. Dabei schloss er seine Augen und dies war auch sein Glück, denn Poppy schaute kurz herein und wollte sich vergewissern, dass Harry auch wirklich schlief.

Sich schlafend stellend horchte Harry in den Raum und vernahm nun die Stimmen der Erwachsenen. Zuerst war die Direktorin dran und mit leicht beklemmender Stimme wiederholte sie ihre Frage. Stephano Styls atmete tief durch und antwortete: „Wie schon gesagt, Minerva, sind sie nicht weiter verletzt, vielleicht eine Schramme hier und da und Mr. Weasley wird wohl morgen auch einen höllischen Muskelkater haben und ohne Zweifel ist auch ein Gespräch mit Remus oder seinem Bruder von Nöten. Doch denke ich, dass wir, aufgrund der Art und Weise, wie Damion und ich die Zwei gefunden haben, zu einigen anderen, besonderen Untersuchungen genötigt sind. Diese obliegen dann Poppy und erst wenn wir eindeutige Ergebnisse haben, sollten wir weitere Schritte einleiten."

„Was meinst du damit, Steph?", hörte Harry die alte Heilerin verwundert fragen und sein Lehrer erwiderte nun in einem etwas niedergeschlagenem Ton: „Nun Poppy, ich weiß von Ms. Granger, die ja als Einzigste noch bei Bewusstsein war, als wir die Drei fanden, dass Mr. Weasley sich geopfert, sich hat beißen lassen, damit Greyback Ms. Patil nicht auf seine grausam Art und Weise, zu seinem Weibchen macht."

Harry vernahm das entsetzte Aufstöhnen von beiden Frauen und danach die weitaus beängstigehrenden Worte von Styls. „Es ist aber so, dass, als wir die Zwei endlich gefunden haben und dies an einem Ort, wo ich es nie vermutet hätte, sie beide nackt und bewusstlos waren und Mr. Weasley lag in eindeutiger Position über seiner Freundin. Sie Beide hatten ohne Zweifel sexuellen Kontakt und während Mr. Weasley eindeutige Spuren einer Ejakulation zeigte, wies Ms. Patil im unteren Bereich ihres Körpers starke Rötungen und leichte Blutspuren auf."

„Oh mein Gott", rief Professor McGonagall und Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie ihre Hand auf die Brust legte. Dann aber schien sie sich wieder zu fassen und wandte sich an Madame Pomfrey.

„Poppy", sagte sie mit Trauer in ihrer Stimme, „auch wenn ich hoffe, dass es nicht so ist wie Steph vermutet, brauche ich Gewissheit. Du untersuchst daher bitte Ms Patil und Steph, du kümmerst dich um Mr. Weasley. Wir sollten ihn nicht in diesem Zustand liegen lassen und ihn auf jeden Fall waschen und ankleiden. Ich werde mich mit Molly und Arthur in Verbindung setzen und sie bitten, hier her zu kommen. Sie haben ein Recht bei ihren Kindern zu sein, genauso wie Ms. Patils Eltern."

Harry hörte die Worte und sein Herz verkrampfte sich. Was war nur geschehen? Was hatte man Ron und seiner Freundin angetan? Denn eines wusste er genau. Niemand konnte Ron für sein Handeln während der Zeit als Werwolf, sollte er es wirklich getan haben, verurteilen. Er war nicht Herr seiner Sinne, sondern es war das Tier gewesen. Und während Harry so über die Dinge grübelte, verging die Zeit elendig langsam. Schließlich aber trafen sich die drei Erwachsenen wieder an Parvatis Bett und die zwei Lehrer waren gespannt auf das, was Poppy ihnen zu sagen hatte. Harry hörte wie sich die alte Heilerin räusperte.

„Nun Minerva, Ms. Patil zeigt unverkennbare Zeichen von Geschlechtsverkehr und auch einige leichte Kratzer an ihren Oberschenkeln, die ohne Zweifel von Werwolfskrallen herrühren. Mir persönlich fehlen zwar die Spuren ihrer Gegenwehr, doch um darauf eine Antwort zu bekommen, müssen wir sie persönlich fragen."

Harry lag in seinem Bett und sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, sei es aus Wut oder aus Verzweiflung, da er seinen beiden Freunden nicht helfen konnte. Immer wieder huschten Bilder durch seinen Kopf und nur am Rande nahm er die Unterhaltung der drei Erwachsenen noch wahr. Es war dann schließlich Professor McGonagall, die mit völlig aufgelöster Stimme leise fragte, „Oh Merlin, wohin sind wir nur gekommen? Zwei unschuldige Kinder zu so etwas zu verdammen. Oh Mr. Weasley, was haben sie nur getan?"

„Nichts, wofür er sich schämen muss, Minerva", sagte plötzlich eine männliche, gedämpfte Stimme und Harry horchte ebenso wie die drei Professoren auf. Er musste kurz überlegen, wessen Stimme dies war, doch dann erkannte er Albus Dumbledore, der im nächsten Moment auch schon von Poppy angefahren wurde.

„Albus, das ist ein Krankenflügel, in dessen Gemälden sich ausschließlich Heiler bewegen dürfen."

Die Direktorin versuchte aber Poppy den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen und fragte ihren alten Freund voller Hoffnung, wie sie seine Worte verstehen sollte. Und da war sie nicht die Einzigste, denn auch Stephano Styls und Harry selbst wollten es wissen. Letzterer hinter seinem Vorhang konnte sich das Gesicht seines alten Mentors mit diesem wissenden Lächeln bildhaft vorstellen.

„Nun Minerva, ich meinte es so, wie ich es gesagt habe. Mr. Weasley hat nichts von dem getan, was ihr hier vermutet. Die Beiden haben sich einzig und allein geliebt, wenn auch unbewusst vor einem Zeugen."

„Einem Zeugen Albus? Wer?", fragte die Direktorin überrascht und bekam als Antwort den Namen Miles Hackerty. Das nächste was Harry vernahm war ein überraschtes Stöhnen von Poppy und das leicht ungläubig-zornige „Dieser Perversling" von Professor McGonagall. Über letzteres schien sich der ehemalige Direktor offenbar zu amüsieren und Harry hörte, wie er sagte: „Ach komm schon Minerva, du weißt genau, dass Miles nichts von dem war, was du ihm nachsagst, sondern du ihm nur nicht verziehen hast, dass er dich und Robert in eurem siebten Jahr im Besenschrank im dritten Stock erwischt hat."

Harry musste sich im nächsten Moment stark zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Glücklicherweise tat es aber Stephano Styls und somit wurde sein Glucksen nicht gehört, während die Direktorin versuchte, ihren Lehrer mit Blicken zu erdolchen. Allerdings würde sich diese Information auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis einbrennen und mit ihr kam dann auch die Frage, wer dieser Miles Hackerty war. Hatte Harry schon mal was von ihm gehört? War er vielleicht einer von McGonagalls Schulfreunden gewesen? Die Antwort kam von Dumbledore höchstpersönlich, da Professor Styls ebenfalls nicht zu wissen schien, wer der Mann war und darum fragte. „Albus, wer ist dieser Hackerty?"

„War, mein lieber Steph, war", erwiderte das Gemälde. „Denn Miles Hackerty ging in die Geschichte dieses Hauses ein als der Vorgänger von Argus und damit als einer der Hausmeister von Hogwarts. Und da er sich sehr um die Schule verdient gemacht hat, wurde ihm auch die Ehre zu Teil, als Gemälde in der Eingangshalle zu hängen. Ich glaube es gibt keinen Schüler auf Hogwarts, der ihn nicht schon mal unbewusst gesehen hat. Doch was viel wichtiger für unsere derzeitigen Fragen ist, ist die Tatsache, dass Miles noch einen zweiten Bilderrahmen besitzt. Dieser hängt in der heulenden Hütte und somit konnte uns Miles damals, als Remus hier noch unterrichtet wurde, hilfreicher Weise immer sagen, ob dieser medizinische Hilfe braucht."

„Und wie kann er uns nun dienen?", fragte Professor McGonagall. Sie wurde aber gleich darauf von Professor Styls unterbrochen, „Weil wir Ron und Parvati in der heulenden Hütte gefunden haben."

„Richtig Minerva", mischte sich Professor Dumbledore wieder lächelnd in das Gespräch ein. „Dieses Gebäude scheint eine gewisse Anziehungskraft auf Werwölfe zu haben und dorthin hat Mr. Weasley Ms. Patil in Sicherheit gebracht."

„Ja aber die Verletzungen, Albus...", wollte die Direktorin einwerfen, wurde aber von Dumbledore unterbrochen, „... haben nichts mit einer Vergewaltigung zu tun. Die Kratzer entstanden bei etwas anderem, doch das sollte ein Geheimnis zwischen den Beiden bleiben."

_Flashback_

_Mit einem lauten Krachen zersplitterte das dicke Holzbrett, welches die Eingangstür der heulenden Hütte versperren sollte und der Werwolf mit dem markanten roten Fellstreifen auf dem Rücken knallte mit einem Wutschrei auf den Boden. Von dort schaute er sich suchend um und hob danach seine Nase in die Luft. Das Riechen ließ er aber sehr schnell wieder sein, denn der Staub der Jahrzehnte war durch sein brutales Eindringen aufgewirbelt und brachte ihn zwei mal fast zum Niesen._

_Das Haus für sicher befindend, drehte sich der Werwolf um und hob Parvati, die er kurz auf den moosbewachsenen Boden abgelegt hatte, wieder über seine Schulter. Sie war immer noch bewusstlos oder zumindest sollte Ron dies glauben, denn Furcht begleitete das indische Mädchen schon seit der Werwolf sie entführt hatte, Furcht vor dem, was vielleicht noch passieren könnte. Natürlich liebte sie Ron über alles, doch was war, wenn das Tier in ihm doch stärker war, als der Rest seines Geistes. Deshalb stellte sich Parvati erst einmal tot und hoffte, dass man sie schnell fand. _

_Ron hingegen arbeitete sich mit dem Mädchen über den Schultern die lange Treppe hinauf. Vorbei ging es an mehreren leeren Zimmern und Salons. Scheinbar wusste der Werwolf wo er hinwollte und nur wer die jüngere Geschichte des Hauses kannte hätte bemerkt, dass sich Ron an den eher frischeren, nicht ganz so stark mit Staub überzogenen Fußspuren orientierte, denn diese kannte er nur zu gut. Der Grund, es waren seine eigenen und die von Harry, Sirius und Hermine, hinterlassen in ihrem dritten Schuljahr. Schließlich erreichte der Werwolf sein Ziel, das Schlafzimmer, wo sie zum ersten Mal auf Sirius, Harrys Paten, getroffen waren und Ron legte Parvati sachte vor dem Bett auf den Teppich. Hier öffnete das Mädchen zum ersten Male ihre Augen und sah sich verwirrt um. _

„_Ron, wo sind wir?", fragte sie, als sie ihren Freund beobachtete, wie er die weißen Laken von den Möbeln zog, doch alles was sie zu hören bekam, war ein Knurren. Dadurch etwas verunsichert krabbelte Parvati leicht rückwärts, bis sie gegen eine Wand stieß. Ron schaute daraufhin zu ihr hinüber und zeigte seine gelben Zähne. Doch machte dies Parvati noch ein wenig mehr Angst und sie begann zu zittern. Der Werwolf stockte in seinen Bewegungen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit, die bis dahin dem alten, total verrußten Kamin galt, nun vollends auf seine Freundin. Er schaute sie mit seinen gelben, funkelnden Augen an und schien sich im nächsten Moment stark zu verkrampfen._

_Parvati beobachtete die ganze Sache und fluchte innerlich, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr bei sich hatte. Damit hätte sie sich wenigstens verteidigen können, aber so war sie ihrem Schicksal ausgeliefert. Keinen einzigen Moment ließ sie die Augen von Ron, als dieser auf seine linke Pfote starrte und scheinbar versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, um sich zurück zu verwandeln. Doch es wollte nicht klappen. Man sah zwar, dass das Fell für einige Sekunden zurückwich, doch dann schoss es wieder hervor und der Werwolf schrie wütend auf. Das Geheul war ohrenbetäubend und Parvati hoffte dass man es irgendwo hörte. Im nächsten Moment geschah aber was, von dem das indische Mädchen noch nie gehört hatte, geschweige denn, dass es laut Lehrbüchern möglich war._

_Ron, dem die Schreie scheinbar geholfen hatten und der nun wieder etwas klarer schien hatte bemerkt, dass seine Freundin um einiges mehr zitterte und ging zum Kamin zurück. Dort richtete er seine rechte Hand, oder Pfote, auf die Feuerstelle und knurrte laut. Und kaum waren seine tierischen Laute verklungen, entfachte sich ein helles, Wärme spendendes Feuer, das sofort den Raum in einem um einiges angenehmeren Licht erstrahlen ließ. Zufrieden grunzte der Werwolf und schaute in Richtung Parvati. Doch kaum dass seine Augen auf dem schlanken Körper lagen und er sie jetzt erst so richtig sah, wurde seine Mimik von einer auf die andere Sekunde wütend und er schnüffelte aufgeregt in die Luft. Dann sah Ron an sich herab und heulte wütend auf._

_Das Nächste was geschah ließ Parvati die pure Angst in die Glieder fahren, denn der Werwolf kam mit einem Satz auf sie zu und begann ihr ihre Kleider, die allesamt von Greybacks Blut getränkt waren, vom Leibe zu reißen. Parvati versuchte ihren Freund mit Schlägen davon abzuhalten, musste sie doch befürchten, dass nun ihr schlimmster Alptraum wahr wurde, doch Ron ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken. Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück, oder besser gesagt, Stofffetzen um Stofffetzen wurden ihr vom Leibe gerissen, bis Parvati schließlich nackt vor Ron stand und versuchte, weinend ihre Blöße zu bedecken._

_Tränen rannen dem Mädchen übers Gesicht und ihr Zittern wurde stärker. Sie schloss ihre Augen und wartete, dass der Werwolf nun über sie herfiel, doch nichts geschah. Zaghaft öffnete Parvati ein Auge wieder und sah, sehr zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass Ron nun begann, sich ebenfalls die restlichen Kleider, die seine Verwandlung überstanden hatten, stückweise herunter zu reißen. Dann packte er sie und die Stofffetzen von Parvati und warf sie ins Feuer. Dieses loderte sofort um einiges höher und warf mit knisternden Geräuschen verzerrte Schatten in den Raum, der kurz darauf von einer ungewöhnlichen, ja fast gespenstischen Stille durchflutet war._

_Beide Personen, Hogwartsschülerin und Werwolf standen sich gegenüber und musterten sich. Keiner schien für die nächsten Sekunden zu einer Bewegung fähig und während Ron seine Blicke über den bezaubernden Körper seiner Freundin wandern ließ, reagierte sein Eigener in Anbetracht der Schönheit die sich ihm darbot und in seinem Schritt begann sich, zwischen Fell und restlichem Blut, eine gewaltige, dunkelrot und feucht schimmernder Erektion aufzubauen._

_Parvati konnte nicht anders als verängstigt loszuzittern, schienen doch ihre größten Ängste wahr zu werden. Sie blickte mit den Gedanken an Greybacks Worte und mit Tränen in den Augen auf Rons Körpermitte und wich wieder einige Schritte zurück. Der Werwolf bemerkte dies und schaute, wenn man es bei einem Raubtier so nennen konnte, das Mädchen unsicher an und folgte dann ihren Blick. Er sah was mit seinem Körper los war und heulte ärgerlich auf. Als die Laute des Werwolfes einige Augenblicke später verklungen waren, sah er wieder zu Parvati und kam langsam auf sie zu._

_Das Mädchen begann zu schreien und wollte in Richtung Tür laufen, doch das war nicht im Sinne von Ron. Ihm schien es plötzlich egal zu sein, was seine Freundin sah und dachte. Er kam auf Parvati zu und drängte sie in Richtung Bett. Doch dies sollte nicht so einfach werden, denn das Mädchen schien plötzlich beschlossen zu haben, nicht ohne Kampf unterzugehen. Letztendlich, und einige Kratzer mehr am Körper, schaffte Ron es dann schließlich doch und seine Freundin lag auf der weißen Matratze des breiten Himmelbettes. _

_Allerdings geschah dann etwas, womit sie wahrscheinlich niemals gerechnet hatte. Nicht nur, dass der Werwolf plötzlich von ihr abließ, nein, er zog auch mit einem Ruck eine wärmende Decke über das Mädchen und umhüllte damit ihren Körper. Völlig erstarrt blieb Parvati liegen und begann aufgeregt und hastig zu atmen. Was war hier los? Mit dieser Frage drehte sie vorsichtig den Kopf und sah im nächsten Moment direkt in das Gesicht des Wolfes. Ron hatte sich nämlich neben das Bett gekniet, sah seiner Freundin tief in die Augen und bevor das Mädchen sich wieder abwenden konnte, wurde ihr die kalte Wolfschnauze ins Gesicht gedrückt._

_Parvati war perplex über diese Art von Kuss, was es wohl seine sollte, und bekam nur wie durch einen Schleier mit, dass sich der Werwolf plötzlich neben das Bett auf den Läufer legte und sich wie ein Hund zusammen rollte. Es folgten noch einige leichte Knurrgeräusche und schließlich schien der Werwolf sich immer weiter zu beruhigen. Rons Freundin hingegen war alles andere als ruhig und starrte immer noch über den Bettrand hinweg auf den sich sachte auf und ab bewegenden roten Fellstreifen. Ihre Gedanken schienen zu versuchen, das eben erlebte zu verarbeiten. Was war geschehen? War dies ein Kuss gewesen? Doch warum hatte Ron ihr die Kleider vom Leib gerissen? All diese Fragen verwirrten das indische Mädchen, bis sie plötzlich zum Ursprung der ganzen Ereignisse kam und damit zu Fenrir Greyback, der Ron gebissen hatte und seinem Blut. ‚Oh Ron', dachte sie und um Einiges erleichtert begann sie langsam ihre Augen zu schließen._

_Allerdings wurde sie eine halbe Stunde später wieder aus ihrem leichten Dösen gerissen, als sich ihr Freund zu verkrampfen begann und sein Körper anfing, sich langsam zurück zu verwandeln. Gespannt sah Parvati zu, wie sich das Fell zurück bildete und nur eine Spur aus kalten Schweiß und getrocknetem Blut auf der blassen Haut zurück ließ. Dann verformten sich Rons Knochen wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Stellung und es war für das Mädchen kaum noch zu ertragen, wie Ron vor Schmerz wimmerte. Plötzlich schien es bei Parvati die letzte Stunde, die Stunde voller Furcht, nicht mehr zu geben, denn sie richtete sich auf und kletterte, so wie sie war, vom Bett._

„_Ron, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie aufgeregt und war ein wenig verzweifelt, da sie nicht wusste, was sie für ihren Liebsten, der sich doch für sie geopfert hatte, tun konnte. Schließlich tat sie das Einzigste, was ihr in den Sinn kam und sie rannte kurz ins Bad, kam mit einer Schüssel Wasser zurück und tupfte den Schweiß von Rons Körper. Zuerst wischte sie mit dem Bettlaken über den Rücken und löste dabei auch die Blutreste von Rons mittlerweile magisch geheilten Bisswunde. Als die Verwandlung dann endlich vorbei war, stöhnte Ron ein letztes Mal auf und sackte zusammen. Er lag nun mit dem Gesicht nach unter und schreckte regelrecht auf, als ihn Parvati erneut berührte. Die ersten Worte aus seinem Mund allerdings versetzten dem Mädchen einen Stich denn mit weinender Stimme sagte der Rothaarige, „Parvati es... es tut mir leid... bitte geh weg." _

_Doch das wäre das Letzte gewesen, was seine Freundin getan hätte und so legte sie sich schließlich neben ihren Freund, umarmte ihn und erwiderte, „Schsch Ron, ... genau das werde ich nicht tun. Nicht nach dem, was du für mich getan hast."_

„_Aber was habe ich getan? Was, außer dir Angst zu machen? Meinst du, ich habe sie nicht gesehen? Habe sie nicht gespürt?", fragte Ron ungläubig und sah seiner Freundin zum ersten Mal wieder in die Augen. Parvati lächelte. „Natürlich hatte ich auch Angst, Ron. Doch dies nur, weil ich nicht wusste, was mit dir los war. Nun aber weiß ich es. Ich weiß, dass es das Blut von Greyback war, weiß, dass du mich beschützen wolltest und glaub mir wenn ich sage, dass ich mir so dumm vorkomme, dass ich je etwas anderes geglaubt habe. Ron ich liebe dich, liebe dich mehr als alles Andere."_

_Der Rothaarige schaute seiner Freundin tief in die Augen und Tränen bildeten sich bei ihm selbst. Dann zog er Parvati ganz fest an sich und mit einem „Ich liebe dich auch", küsste er sie ganz sanft auf den Mund. Die nächsten Minuten schien die beiden Gryffindors miteinander verschmolzen zu sein und erst als Ron spürte, wie sich Parvatis mittlerweile verhärtete Brustwarzen an seiner eigenen Brust rieben, realisierte er, was sie taten und dass sie vollkommen nackt waren. Rons Körper konnte nicht anders und reagierte. Sofort wollte er sich mit hochrotem Kopf und sichtlicher Verlegenheit abwenden, doch Parvati hielt ihn fest und sagte: „Nein Ron, nicht. Bleib hier und lass es geschehen."_

_Immer blasser werdend stotterte Ron, „Aber... aber Pav, meinst du das ernst. Ich denke... ich meine... ich... aber es sollte etwas Besonderes sein." Parvati, die nun merkte, wie sehr es ihren Freund bewegte, konnte nicht anders und küsste ihren Liebsten. „Aber Ron, es ist doch etwas Besonderes hier und ich fühle mich nachdem, was wir zwei gerade erlebt haben, mehr als bereit dafür. Und hey, wer hat denn bis vor einer Weile noch den geilen Wolf raushängen lassen?"_

_Ron konnte es nicht fassen, dass seine Freundin schon wieder einen Witz machen konnte, geschweige denn, dass sie hier mit ihm schlafen wollte. Er überlegte kurz, ob es wirklich richtig sei oder ob Parvati noch unter Schock stand, doch dann spürte er selbst, wie sehr er sie liebte und es ihr zeigen wollte und mit einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss zog er das Mädchen, welches nun auch angefangen hatte, sich um seine mehr als nur schmerzhaft pochende Erektion zu kümmern, auf sich._

_Ron entfuhr ein Stöhnen, als sich die warme, zarte Hand seiner Freundin um sein bestes Stück legte und anfing die Vorhaut ab und ab zu schieben. Rasch musste er sie ein wenig bremsen, denn auch wenn er wieder ein Mensch war, so hatte sein Hormonhaushalt und die Sensibilität seines Körper noch einiges zurück zu schrauben. Daher übernahm der Rothaarige ab hier die Regie, wenn gleich er aufgeregter war, als sein Vater in einem Muggelkaufhaus. Langsam streichelten seine Hände über Parvatis Rücken, hinab zu ihren wohlgeformten Po und noch während er diese sanft knetete, schaffte er es ihre beiden Körper so zu bewegen, sodass er nun leicht auf ihr lag._

_Immer intensiver wurden von nun an die Küsse seiner Liebsten und Ron nahm dies als Hinweis, auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein. Mutig und auch irgendwie losgelöst von etwaigen Zweifeln ging seine Hand auf Wanderschaft und erkundete zuerst die weichen Brüste mit ihren jetzt hart nach vorn stehenden Nippeln. Ron konnte nicht anders und musste sie einfach küssen, was Parvati ein mehr als nur wohliges Stöhnen entlockte. Ron fühlte sich wie im Paradies und leise flüsterte er seiner Freundin ins Ohr, wie schön sie sei. Parvati hingegen schien durch Rons Liebkosungen schon nicht mehr in dieser Welt zu sein und alles was der Rothaarige zu hören bekam, war ein leicht flehendes „mach weiter"._

_Durch diese Worte ermutig ließ Ron nun seinen Vorstellungen freien Lauf und während er weiter die Brüste verwöhnte, ging seine Hand auf ihre Suche weiter nach unten. Er streichelte Parvatis Bauch, ihre Flanken und schließlich spürte Ron, wie seine Fingerspitzen die zarten Härchen über dem Heiligtum seiner Freundin erreichten. Von hier an kam der Gryffindor leicht ins Schwitzen, denn während er Parvatis Brüste, auch wenn meist nur unter dem T-Shirt und durch den BH geschützt schon gestreichelt hatte, stand er nun vor einer Region, die ihm einerseits eine Lustschub verpasste, andererseits aber auch leichte Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieb._

_Um nichts falsch zu machen, streifte Ron das weiche Flies nur kurz und ließ seine Hände danach über die schlanken Beine gleiten. Doch genau das hatte Parvati wohl nicht im Sinn gehabt, denn sie fasste plötzlich nach Rons Hand und führte diese zielstrebig zwischen ihre Beine. Ron keuchte leicht, als seine Fingerspitzen die feuchte Hautfalte berührten und sah seiner Freundin tief in die Augen._

_Parvati nickte und Rons Finger begannen zu kreisen. Sanft und vorsichtig erkundeten sie das warme Fleisch und dann, Ron wusste nicht wieso, führte er seinen Zeigefinger, der nun feucht glänzte an seine Nase und roch daran. Der Gryffindor glaubte im nächsten Moment vor Lust zu vergehen. Rasch zwang er sich, mit seinen Liebkosungen fortzufahren und stockte erst, als er mit dem Finger etwas kleines, rundes berührte, was Parvati dazu brachte laut aufzustöhnen und ihren Unterleib in Richtung Rons Hand zu drängen. Im nächsten Moment weiteten sich Rons Augen, denn durch die ruckartig Bewegung war sein Finger vollends in Parvati geglitten und wurde nun vom warmen Fleisch umschlossen._

_Die Gryffindor stöhnte und wand sich immer weiter dem Finger entgegen und schließlich konnte auch Ron sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Seine Augen blitzten plötzlich kurz gelb auf, er glitt auf seine Freundin und brachte, mit ein wenig Hilfe, sein mehr als nur pochendes Glied in Position. Und bevor Parvati es sich auch nur ansatzweise noch hätte überlegen können, stieß Ron zu. Die nächsten Minuten waren dann ein einziges Spiel voller Liebe und Leidenschaft und nachdem beide ihren Höhepunkt in den Raum geschrieen und Ron sich in mehreren Stößen ergossen hatte, brachen sie beide erschöpft und überglücklich auf dem weichen Teppich vor dem Bett zusammen._

_Flashback Ende_

Harry lag in seinem Bett und hörte den Worten der Erwachsenen weiter zu. Sie beratschlagten nun, wie sie die ganze Geschichte Rons und Parvatis Eltern beibringen sollten und auch, was mit den anderen Schülern, die derzeit im Krankenflügel lagen, geschehen sollte. Harry fragte sich, wer denn noch so alles hier im Raum lag, denn bis auf seine Freunde, die ja bis zuletzt in Hogsmeade gekämpft hatten, wusste der Gryffindor von keinem seiner Mitschüler, ob es ihm gut ging.

„Ich denke Minerva, wir sollten die Schüler sich erst einmal richtig ausschlafen lassen und auch ihr Drei habt etwas Ruhe nötig."

Harry hörte, wie die Direktorin tief durchatmete und dem Portrait von Albus Dumbledore Recht gab. Einzig Poppy schien nicht wirklich aus ihrer Haut zu können und meinte, dass sie dann aber noch mal nach Damion und Neville schauen müsse. Bei diesen zwei Namen horchte Harry auf und fragte sich, was wohl mit seinen Freunden los war. Und als wäre es sein Glückstag, fragte Professor Styls, warum die alte Heilerin dies tun wollte und vor allem, was mit seinem Sohn sei.

Poppy antwortete: „Nun Stephano, es geht den beiden Jungen in gewisser Weise gut, doch sollten wir nicht vergessen, das während Mr. Longbottem eine Menge Holzsplitter in seinem Rücken stecken hatte, als er hier eingeliefert wurde, dein Sohn, nachdem er todmüde aufs Bett gefallen ist, alle Anzeichen eines Cruciatusfluches aufweist."

„Holzsplitter?", fragte Styls und Harry war überrascht, dass sich sein Lehrer erst nach Neville und nicht nach Damion erkundigte.

„Ja, Holzsplitter, Stephano. Mr. Longbottem hat sie sich eingefangen, als er versuchte, Ms. Lovegood zu beschützen. Ihren Angaben zufolge hat er alle Schüler durch die Bodenluke im Honigtopf geleitet und wollte sie gerade schließen, als die Flüche auf das Haus abgefeuert wurden. Dann, so sagte sie, sah sie nur noch, wie ihr Freund sich auf sie warf und es eine gewaltige Explosion gab."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Professor Styls und wollte nun nach seinem Sohn fragen, doch Poppy war noch nicht fertig. Mit etwas lauterer Stimme fuhr sie dort. „Ach so, du verstehst? Na dann bist du ja ein Glückspils, Steph. Ich hingegen muss mich immer noch von dem Schock erholen, der meine Glieder durchfahren hat. Oder kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn du nichts ahnend durch die Gänge des Schlosses läufst und plötzlich die kleine Mr. Greevey aus dem Buckel einer Statur schaut und um Hilfe bittet."

Harry stellte sich das Gehörte plötzlich vor du musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzulachen. Gerettet wurde er hierbei von der Direktorin, die sich nun auch mal wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Ja, das ist auch so eine Sache, die wir noch untersuchen müssen. Bei Merlin, ich bin nun schon so lange in diesem Schloss, war auch einst Schülerin hier und doch hatte ich keine Ahnung von diesem Geheimgang. Allerdings erklärt es mir eine Menge wenn ich an die vielen Süßigkeiten denke, welche die Weasleyzwillinge immer besorgt haben. Und wer hat Mr. Greevey gesagt, wie er so ins Schloss kommt? Mr. Potter? Nun, ich denke, unser lieber Harry hat uns auch einige Antworten zu geben."

„Da magst du Recht haben Minerva", warf Professor Styls ein, „doch hat sein Handeln und das seiner Freunde dafür gesorgt, dass die Verletzten bei den anderen Schülern so gering geblieben sind. Oder meinst du nicht?"

„Natürlich Steph. Du hast vollkommen recht und doch ist es... ist es so, dass... Ach ich weiß auch nicht..." Die Direktorin schaute nun zu Albus auf und sah, wie dieser lächelte. Daraufhin brach sie ihre Ausführungen ab und wechselte das Thema, indem sie nach Damion fragte. Hier kamen nun Poppy und Professor Styls zum Zug und während die alte Heilerin noch mal erklärte, dass der Junge von einem Unverzeihlichem getroffen wurde meinte sein Vater nach einem kurzen Zögern, dass sie die Sache wohl auf Damions Unfall zurückführen können. Sein Sohn habe nämlich gelernt, ein gewisses Maß an Schmerzen zu überbrücken und dass aufgrund der Situation wohl auch noch zusätzlich Adrenalin im Spiel war.

Poppy sah den Professor mit großen Augen an, bestätigte die Theorie aber im selben Moment, da sie ja gesehen hatte, dass die Schmerzen erst Wirkung zeigten, als sich der Gryffindor beruhigt hatte. Nachdem dies alles geklärt war, begaben sich auch die Erwachsenen in Richtung Ausgang des Krankenflügels, denn ohne Zweifel gab es in ein paar Stunden eine Menge zu tun. Sicher würden eine Reihe von Leuten aus dem Ministerium hier vorbei schauen, dann kamen die Eltern von Ron und Parvati und auch die anderen Schüler, die mittlerweile in ihren Häusern lagen, wollten einige Antworten haben.

TBC

18


	38. Kapitel 38

Hey Leuter´s,

eigentlich wollte ich ja nach dem Urlaub noch eine Woche warten, damit ich wieder ein paar Cap´s als Vorlaufhabe. Doch dann will ich doch widerum nicht so sein und deshalb geht es heute weiter.

Also viel spaß und denkt dran, ich will eure Meinung wissen.

Tschau Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 38

Harry lag da und dachte über die letzten Stunden nach. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Ron, Parvati und ihrer beider Zukunft und er fragte sich, ob sein bester Freund nun ein wirklicher Werwolf war, oder ob er auch so viel Glück wie sein Bruder Bill hatte, denn immerhin war dieses Mal Vollmond und Greyback vollständig verwandelt gewesen. Innerlich wusste Harry zwar, dass es Ron gut gehen würde, doch ein gewisser Rest an Unbehagen blieb doch. Was Harry allerdings wusste war, dass die Liebe seiner beiden Freunde schon was besonderes sein musste, ebenso wie bei Bill und Fleur. Doch dann wiederum konnte es bei Eltern wie Molly und Arthur Weasley auch nicht anders sein, denn diese Zwei hatten ja auch schon eine Menge durchgestanden und nie ihre Liebe oder Zuversicht verloren.

Schließlich wanderten Harrys Gedanken zu Damion und wie dieser gekämpft und getötet hatte. Was war nur mit diesem Jungen los? Irgendetwas Mysteriöses umspielte den neuen Schüler und warum, verdammt, hatten sich seine Augen beim Kampf so verändert? War es wirklich die Wut gewesen? Harry wusste es nicht und kam im nächsten Moment auf die Frage, wie wohl Ginny mit der ganzen Sache umgehen würde.

Allerdings schreckte der Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als er erneut Schritte im Raum vernahm. Diesen folgten dann leise Stimmen und zwar die von Madame Pomfrey und Professor Styls. Sie beide flüsterten und Harry, der nun die Augen offen hatte, hörte sie sagen. „Uh, ich dachte, wir werden Minerva heute gar nicht mehr los."

„Achte auf deine Worte Steph."

„Schon gut Poppy, doch du musst zugeben, dass sie es niemals gutheißen würde, was wir jetzt tun."

„Stimmt Steph, und auch ich hatte erst so meine Bedenken, doch selbst Albus hält es für richtig und auf ihn konnte ich mich immer verlassen. Komm Steph, du nimmst seine Beine und ich den Oberkörper. Du weißt, wir dürfen noch keine Magie auf seinen Körper anwenden und achte auf den Vorhang, er ist sehr lang und du könntest stolpern."

Harry überlegte, ob er aufstehen sollte, um zu sehen, was die Beiden taten, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sich ja nicht bewegen konnte. Leicht angepisst versuchte er zu verstehen, was die Zwei da machten, doch alles was er noch hörte oder mitbekam war, dass sie nun an Parvatis Bett standen und jemanden zu ihr legten. Dann hörte er noch Poppy leise sagen, dass sich die Zwei schnell erholen sollten und Stephano Styls meinte, dass körperlich Wärme dabei helfen würde.

Harry wurde einige Sekunden später klar, dass die Beiden Ron mit zu Parvati ins Bett gelegt hatten und ein erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. Natürlich hätte Professor McGonagall dies niemals zugelassen und musste im nächsten Moment grinsen, wenn er daran dachte, wie die Direktorin am Morgen wohl darauf reagieren würde. Und mit diesen Vorstellungen schlief Harry kurz darauf auch ein.

Geweckt wurde Harry einige Stunden später, da sich jemand an seiner Decke zu schaffen machte. Zuerst dachte der Gryffindor es sei Madame Pomfrey, doch dann stieg ihm der Geruch von Mandeln und Rosen in die Nase und er öffnet überrascht die Augen. Leicht unsicher bemerkte Harry, wie Hermine langsam in sein Bett kletterte und danach die Decke wieder glatt zog.

„Ähm Schatz, was machst du da?", fragte Harry, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke, seine Freundin ganz nah bei sich zu haben, gefiel.

„Mensch Harry, du hast mich erschreckt", fuhr Hermine leicht erschrocken herum und meinte dann, dass sie Harrys Nähe bräuchte und dass sie wahnsinnige Angst um ihn gehabt hatte. Harry legte daraufhin einen Arm um seine Freundin und zog sie in einen Kuss. Danach äußerte er aber die Befürchtung, dass dies hier Poppy und der Direktorin nicht gefallen könnte und war über die Reaktion von Hermine mehr als nur überrascht. Die Gryffindor meinte nämlich, dass ihr egal sei, was die alte Heilerin dazu sage und dass die beiden Erwachsenen es eh nie verstehen würden, welche Ängste sie in den letzten Stunden durchstehen musste.

Harry verstärkte den Druck seiner Arme und küsste Hermine erneut. Dieses Mal blieben ihre Lippen aber um einiges länger zusammen und so bekamen sie nicht mit, dass die eben angesprochenen Erwachsenen eigentlich gerade nach Harry schauen wollten. Doch sie verschoben ihre Visite mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht und ein ganz ähnliches Gesicht machte auch ein zufriedener Albus Dumbledore, der froh darüber war, dass seine Nachfolgerin endlich nicht alles so streng sah. Fünf Minuten später kehrte wieder Ruhe im Krankensaal von Hogwarts ein.

Es raschelte und Harry schreckte mit der Befürchtung hoch, wieder angegriffen zu werden, doch es war nur der Vorhang um sein Bett, der sich magisch in eine Nische an der Wand zurückzog. Vermutlich sollte dies bedeuten, dass die Nachtruhe im Krankensaal vorbei war und dass sich auch bald Madame Pomfrey zeigen würde. Deshalb schaute sich Harry mit ein wenig Unbehagen um und stellte fest, dass er sich jetzt bewegen konnte. Bei näherer Überlegung wurden seine Auen dann aber etwas größer, denn ihm fiel auf, dass er dies eigentlich schon längst wieder hätte tun können, denn schließlich hatte er ja auch seinen Arm um Hermine gelegt.

Und wo er gerade bei seiner Freundin war, die sich ganz fest an ihn gekuschelt hatte, da bemerkte der Gryffindor, dass er nun ein wirkliches Problem hatte. Denn ihre Wärme, ihr Geruch und die Nähe bescherten ihm etwas, dass seine Freundin in dieser Phase ihre Beziehung noch nicht unbedingt spüren sollte, nämlich eine enorme Mobrala. Leicht panisch versuchte Harry an irgendetwas zu denken, vielleicht an Pansy Parkinson oder so, und wurde erst aus seiner gedanklichen Suche gerissen, als ihn Damion quer durch den Raum ansprach.

„Na Harry, alles klar?", fragte Professor Styls Sohn und lächelte verschlafen von seinem Bett herüber.

„Das fragt der Richtige", erwiderte Harry und sah seinen Freund mit neugierigen Augen an. Damion rang sich ein weiteres Lächeln ab und meinte etwas wie, es geht schon und dass er heute nur einige Spritzen mehr brauche. Harry spürte schon bei seiner Art zu antworten, dass sein Kumpel wohl noch nicht bereit war, darüber zu sprechen und nickte verstehend. Und während er Damion erst einmal sich selbst überließ, wanderte sein Blick zu den anderen belegten Betten des Raumes, die ja nun ebenfalls gut einsehbar waren. Es sah Ginny, die noch fest zu schlafen schien und sich regelrecht in ihr Bett kuschelte und eine große Erleichterung machte sich in Harrys Brust breit.

Dann wanderten seine Augen weiter und mit einem etwas besorgteren Blick blieben sie schließlich bei Nevilles Bett hängen und leicht traurig begutachtete er die dicken weißen Verbände um den Körper des Gryffindors. Ob sein Freund noch schlief konnte Harry allerdings nicht erkennen, denn Neville lag auf dem Bauch, ähnlich der Position, die er selbst im letzten Sommer zur Heilung einnehmen musste.

Der Letzte dem Harrys Neugier galt war schließlich sein bester Freund und so hob der Schwarzhaarige seinen Oberkörper leicht an und beugte sich in Richtung Ron. Beim Anblick der sich ihm bot, konnte sich Harry ein Grinsen allerdings nicht mehr verkneifen, denn während sein Kumpel die Augen noch geschlossen hatte, zierte ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht und Rons Arm lag beschützend um Parvatis Schulter.

Eines jedoch schienen alle Schüler hier im Raum gemeinsam zu haben und das war die Erleichterung, alles gut überstanden zu haben. Dieser Meinung war übrigens auch Madame Pomfrey, die wenige Sekunden später den Krankensaal betrat und sich zuerst um Neville kümmerte. Diesem mussten nämlich die Verbände gewechselt werden und das wollte die alte Heilerin tun, bevor ihr Heiligtum von möglichen Gästen überrannt wurde.

Und so kam es dann auch. Die ersten Besucher die eintrafen, waren Molly und Arthur und hinter ihnen folgten die Direktorin und Professor Styls. Ron Eltern befanden sich allerdings nun in einer Zwickmühle, denn hier im Raum lagen schließlich zwei ihrer Kinder und die beiden Elternteile fragten sich, zu welchem Kind sie nun zuerst gehen sollten. Arthur machte den Vorschlag, sich aufzuteilen und eilte danach gleich zu seinem Engel, zu Ginny. Doch kaum dass es seine Tochter umarmen konnte, durchfuhr den Krankensaal auch schon ein heulergleicher Schrei von Molly Weasley.

„WAS GEHT DENN HIER AB? RONALD WEASLEY, WIE KANNST DU NUR?"

Molly stand vor dem Krankenbett ihres Sohnes und stemmte ihre Hände in die Seiten. Denn noch bevor sie dazu kam, besorgt ihren Jüngsten zu bemuttern, hatte sie erkannt, dass ihr Sohn nicht allein im Bett lag. Es dauerte ab diesem Moment gute fünf Minuten und einiger Worte von Poppy, damit sich Rons Mum beruhigte. Und dies wäre fast gescheitert, da Professor McGonagall ihre beiden Untergebenen vor allen im Raum fragte, warum sie nicht darüber informiert wurde. Stephano Styls stellte allerdings schnell und voller Coolness die Gegenfrage an die Direktorin, ob sie es denn erlaubt hätte und als die alte Hexe zögerlich den Kopf schüttelte, schallte ihr ein einfaches „Deshalb" entgegen.

Harry und die anderen Schüler, mit Ausnahme von Ron und Parvati, die neben ihren roten Gesichtern immer noch mit einem Tinitus zu kämpfen hatten, mussten sich beim Anblick der sich ihnen nun, im Angesicht einer sprachlosen Professorin McGonagall bot, arg zusammenreißen, nicht loszulachen. Allerdings ging es hier aber auch um Molly Weasley und diese Frau wollte keiner wirklich richtig wütend sehen.

Einige Minuten später hatte sich die Lage beruhigt. Molly kam nun zu Harry herüber. Sie erkundigte sich nach seinem Befinden und dem von Hermine und von all den Anderen, die hier im Krankensaal lagen. Sie war halt Mutter durch und durch. Arthur war in der Zwischenzeit bei Neville und auch bei seinem Sohn gewesen und stand nun vor Damions Bett. Er musterte den Jungen genau, erkannte ihn wieder und sah sich dann im Raum um. Dort bemerkte er Professor Styls und dieser stellte sich auch gleich vor.

„Nun sie müssen Arthur Weasley sein, stimmt's? Harry und ihre Kinder sprechen oft von ihnen. Nun mein Name ist Stephano Styls und ich bin der diesjährige Lehrer für VgddK."

Bei der Nennung des Faches, zog Rons Vater etwas die Augenbrauen hoch und meinte dann etwas von ‚viel Glück'. Ohne Zweifel spielte er auf den Fluch, der auf dieser Lehrerstelle lag an, doch Professor Styls meinte nur, er würde sich dieser Herausforderung schon stellen.

Harry beobachtete die beiden Männer und sah dann, dass Molly sich mit Ginny unterhielt. Rons Schwester schien das Thema der Unterhaltung aber nicht ganz so zuzusagen und die Tatsache, dass sich die Ältere von Beiden immer wieder mal zu Damion umdrehte ließ Harry ahnen, worum es ging. Schließlich stand Molly auf und trat ans Bett des Braunhaarigen. Sie musterte Damion ausgiebig und begann danach zu glücklich zu lächeln.

Harry fiel aus irgendeinem Grunde ein Stein vom Herzen und seine Freude wurde erst ein wenig getrübt, als Rons Vater, der Damion ja schon mal in den Ferien gesehen hatte, seine Frau fragte, was mit ihr sei. Molly schaute nun zwischen dem Jungen vor sich und ihrer Tochter noch mal hin und her und meinte daraufhin, dass Arthur manchmal so schwer von Begriff sei und sich einfach keine Namen merken könne, denn wenn es so wäre, dann hätte er bemerkt, dass er sich die letzten Minuten mit seinem Vielleicht- Mal- Schwiegersohn und dessen Vater unterhalten hatte.

Kaum verstand Arthur was seine Frau da gerade gesagt hatte, da wurde sein Blick auch schon ernster und er trat wieder etwas näher an Damions Bett heran. Dies schien dem Gryffindor allerdings überhaupt nicht zu behagen, denn er sank unmerklich in seinem Bett zusammen. Das Gespräch, welches nun im Allgemeinen folgen würde, blieb Damion allerdings erspart, denn zu seiner Rettung wurde im nächsten Moment die Türen zum Krankensaal sehr schwungvoll geöffnet und drei Uniformierte kamen herein. Einen von ihnen erkannte Harry sofort wieder, denn es war Basil Gardigan von der Abteilung für magische Geschöpfe und er war mit Sicherheit wegen Ron hier.

„Guten Morgen, Basil", begrüßte Mr. Weasley, Damion erst einmal vergessend, seinen Ministeriumskollegen und der Zauberer nickte zurück. Dann aber kümmerte er sich um seine Arbeit und ging zusammen mit Poppy zu Rons Bett und die Heilerin zog die Vorhänge zu. Danach hörte man noch, wie Basil Parvati bat, ebenfalls kurz außerhalb des Vorhangs zu warten und mit einem „Silencio" verstummte dann jedes Geräusch hinter dem Sichtschutz.

Erkennend, dass er nichts weiter erfahren würde, was seinen besten Freund betraf, blickte Harry zu den beiden anderen Ministeriumsbeamten hinüber. Es waren zum einen ein etwas älterer Mann mit leicht ergrautem Haar und auch einem kleinen Bierbauch und ein noch relativ junger Mann, der ebenfalls wie sein Begleiter eine Aurorenuniform trug. Allerdings hatte der Jüngere einige Abzeichen mehr am Kragen und dies überraschte Harry schon ein wenig, bedeutete es doch, dass er einen höheren Rang bekleidete. Die beiden Auroren traten schließlich an Damion Bett heran und Professor Styls stellte sich alarmiert neben seinen Sohn.

„Damion McKenzie?", fragte der Ältere.

„Ähm, ja", erwiderte Damion und sah unsicher zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

„Mein Name ist Waslow. Sie waren gestern am Kampf um Hogsmeade beteiligt, zu dem ich ihnen nun einige Fragen stellen möchte. Doch bevor ich dazu komme möchte ihnen..."

„Möchten wir wissen, was sie sich erdreisten, den Todesfluch zu benutzen. Haben sie eine Ahnung, was nun auf sie zukommt? Schon mal was von Askaban gehört?"

Alle im Raum stöhnten laut auf, als sie die Worte des jüngeren Auroren hörten, der seinem Kollegen über den Mund gefahren war. Damion sah ihn geschockt an und blickte dann hilfesuchend zu seinem Vater. Dieser schien aber zu überlegen und so war es daher der ältere Auror, der nun wieder das Wort ergriff. Er funkelte dabei den Jüngeren leicht böse an und fuhr fort. „Nun Mr. McKenzie, dazu kommen wir später, denn was ich eigentlich sagen wollte war, dass ich ihnen im Namen von mehreren Auroren und auch meiner Person danken will. Zweien meiner Kollegen, die ich auch außerberuflich sehr schätze haben sie direkt das Leben gerettet und von Fünfen gilt der Dank nicht nur ihnen, sondern auch ihren Freunden hier, denn es handelt sich dabei um die Väter einiger Hogwartsschüler."

Damion spürte, dass sich sein Körper ein wenig entkrampfte und er nickte dem älteren Zauberer dankbar zu. Dann aber sagte jüngere Auror, dem diese Gefühlsduselei scheinbar gegen den Strich ging, mit schneidender Stimme, „Ja, ja, das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber er hat auch gegen das Gesetzt verstoßen und allein deshalb sind wir hier."

Aufgrund der Art wie man Damion hier behandelte, fühlte Harry eine zunehmende Abneigung gegen diesen Spinner. Auch fragte er sich, was die ganze Sache hier sollte. Spielten sie vielleicht guter Cop, böser Cop? Doch dafür schien es Auror Waslow mehr als nur zu missfallen, wie sich sein Kollege benahm. Andererseits kuschte er aber auch und daher vermutete Harry, dass der Alte die Begriffe ‚Rang' und ‚Vorgesetzter' sehr gut kannte und der jüngere Auror womöglich einer von Scrimgeours Lakaien war und in seiner Karriere auch über Leichen ging.

Vom Verhalten der beiden Männer etwas irritiert schritten nun auch Poppy und die Direktorin ein. Die Schulheilerin war hinter dem Vorhang vor Rons Bett hervorgekommen und bat sehr energisch, dass die Herren nicht vergessen sollten, wo sie sich befanden und dass Damion immer noch ihr Patient sei. Das schien jedoch den höherrangigen Auror wenig zu beeindrucken und er drohte Poppy sogar mit Konsequenzen, wenn sie sich weiter einmischte.

Hier war dann der Punkt erreicht, wo Professor McGonagall sich zu Wort meldete. Sie verlangte, dass die beiden Auroren augenblicklich den Raum verlassen und sie mal überlegen sollten, wie absurd doch ihre Anschuldigungen seien. Harry beobachtete die ganze Sache mit zunehmender Spannung in seiner Brust und bemerkte, dass sich der älterer von Beiden den Wünschen der Direktorin beugen wollte, da die alte Hexe vom Auftreten her und der damit einhergehenden Aura der Macht schon einen Schritt in Richtung Dumbledore ging.

Der jüngere Auror, der es bis jetzt nicht einmal für nötig hielt sich vorzustellen wurde hingegen nur noch arroganter und sah die alte Hexe regelrecht von oben herab an. Harry war drauf und dran auch etwas zu sagen, doch wurde er von Hermine zurück gehalten.

Durch diese ungebührliche Behandlung dauerte es auch noch einige Minuten, bis Damion sich in der Lage fühlte, die ersten Fragen zu beantworten. Hauptsächlich sollte er die Geschehnisse aus seiner Sicht schildern und somit hörte Harry auch endlich, was passiert war, nachdem er, Ron und die Mädchen in Richtung Schloss gelaufen waren. Allerdings unterbrach sein Freund seine Ausführungen als er bemerkte, wie sich der jüngere, dieses Verhör nun führende Auror etwas nach vorn beugte und plötzlich Damions Waffe unter dem Bett hervor zog.

„Vorsicht, Vicky ist gefährlich", sagte Damion alarmiert, da ihm nicht gefiel, was er sah und auch Professor Styls schickte sich an, dem Auror den scharfen Metallstreifen aus der Hand zu nehmen. Und während sich Harry noch darüber wunderte wie sein Kumpel seine Waffe genannt hatte, begutachtete er das Gerät nunmehr genauer. Im ersten Moment bestand sie wirklich nur aus einer Art Streifen glänzenden Metalls, in das man noch einige Verzierungen eingearbeitet hatte. Doch dann bemerkte Harry an der Stelle wo der Auror sie angefasst hatte einen Knopf, der mit mehreren Saphiren besetzt war. Und eben jener Knopf verhieß nichts Gutes, zumal sich der Finger des arroganten Spinners immer weiter darauf zu bewegte.

„Manchester, nein! Tun sie es nicht!" Rief sein Kollege ihm zu und auch Damion schrie laut „Nein!" Doch es war zu spät. In seiner Überheblichkeit betätigte er trotzdem den Knopf und dem Harry bekannt vorkommendem Klappgeräusch folgte ein lautes schmerzliches Stöhnen aus dem Munde von Auror Waslow, der sich im nächsten Moment beide Arme, die eben noch in Richtung Manchester zeigten an die Brust drückte. Überall spritzte Blut hin und jeder im Raum schaute entsetzt auf den älteren Mann. Einzig Poppy schien sich schnell wieder zu fangen und schwang mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Schockiertheit ihren Zauberstab.

Harry hörte mehrere Zaubersprüche, die er nicht zuordnen konnte, doch sah er, wie sich ein blaues Licht aus der Spitze des Stabes auf Waslow zu bewegte und dann kurz vor ihm teilte. Die eine Hälfte des Leuchtens legte sich wie ein Schleier um den Körper des Mannes, während die Andere in Richtung Boden fiel und dort etwas umschloss, was der Gryffindor nur mühsam erkennen konnte. Doch als er dies schließlich tat, war Harry fast soweit, sich zu übergeben, denn auf dem steinernen Boden und in einer riesigen Blutlache lagen die Hände des Auroren.

Voller Entsetzten sah Harry auf die abgetrennten Gliedmaßen und dann wanderte sein Blick fassungslos durch den Raum. Dabei erkannte er, dass wohl jeder seiner Freunde geschockt war und nur die Erwachsenen halbwegs zu einer Handlung fähig waren. Harry sah, wie Professor Styls Manchester die Waffe abnahm und ihn auf einen Stuhl zwang und dass sich Poppy und die Direktorin um den verletzten Auror kümmerten. Dabei warfen sie immer wieder wütende Beschimpfungen durch den Raum, welche Harry aus den Mündern dieser beiden Hexen nie vermutet hätte.

Kurz darauf wurde sein Blick auf die Heilerin und ihren Patienten, der immer wieder flehend fragte, ob sie das wieder hinbekommen würde, verdeckt. Ein weißer Vorhang wurde von Mr. Weasley um die drei Erwachsenen und Damion mit seinem Vater gezogen und nachdem dies geschehen war, fragte Arthur die Mädchen und auch Harry und Neville, ob es ihnen gut ging. Noch leicht unter Schock nickten die Meisten und um ein wenig von der Sache abzulenken, rief Mrs. Weasley nach einem Hauselfen. Dieser sollte erst einmal etwas zu Essen bringen und auch den Tee nicht vergessen.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatten es die Schüler dann auch geschafft, etwas herunterzuwürgen, doch so wirklich richtig genießen konnte keiner das doch eigentlich immer leckere Frühstück hier in Hogwarts. Viel zu neugierig schauten alle auf den weißen Vorhang und bei jeder Bewegung horchten sie auf. Doch es waren lediglich Professor Styls oder die Direktorin, welche ab und zu herauskamen, um einige leise Worte mit Arthur Weasley zu wechseln. Dabei machten sie allerdings jedes Mal einen sehr besorgten Eindruck und dies hob die Stimmung der Schüler nicht unbedingt.

Die Zeit verging und vereinzelt, wie zum Beispiel Ginny oder Neville, waren Einige der Jungen und Mädchen wieder eingeschlafen. Molly sah dies mit einem erleichterten Blick und trat schließlich ans Bett von Harry. Dieser lag mittlerweile wieder allein und wartete darauf, was Rons Mum von ihm wollte. Letztendlich ging es ihr aber darum zu erfahren, was nun wirklich mit ihrem Sohn geschehen war. Harry erzählte ihr die Geschichte und nach einigen anfänglichen Schluchzern beruhigte sich die sonst so resolute Hexe und Erleichterung breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus. Harry glaubte sogar die Worte „kleiner Held" und „wahre Liebe" zu hören, doch ging dies im nächsten Moment unter, da Basil Gardigan, den die Meisten ganz und gar vergessen hatten, den Vorhang um Rons Bett wieder wegzog, die Zauber aufhob und mit einem freudigen Lächeln zu Molly meinte, dass alles in Ordnung sei und dass manchmal ein Fluch und ein Segen sehr eng beieinander lagen.

Ohne Zweifel sprach Arthurs Kollege dabei den Vampirvirus an und so langsam dämmerte es Harry auch, dass sein Freund wahrscheinlich nicht nur blind aus Liebe heraus gehandelt hatte. Molly hingegen nickte Basil dankbar zu und bemerkte im nächsten Moment, dass der Zauberer erkannte, dass irgendetwas Anderes hier im Raum nicht stimmte. Er fragte nach Poppy und Arthur erklärte ihm in kurzen Worten, was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war. Was dann jedoch geschah, dass hätte Harry niemals vermutet, denn Mr. Gardigan, den Harry eigentlich als ruhigen Ministeriumsbeamten, der nur in Ruhe seine Arbeit machen wollte gesehen hatte, ging plötzlich auf den Sichtschutz um Poppy zu und zog ihn etwas auf.

Alles was Harry dann noch, außer den empörten Worten der Schulheilerin hörte, war die leicht wütend gestellte Frage, ob es wahr sei und als er die Antwort darauf hatte, kam keine förmlich Bitte, nein, eher ein Befehl, das die Direktorin ihm eine Flohverbindung zum Ministerium herstellen sollte. Harry fragte sich, was dies sollte und sah, wie eine leicht überrascht wirkende Minerva McGonagall hinter dem Vorhang hervor trat und Basil Gardigan zum Kamin an der Wand neben dem Eingang führte. Dort entfachte sie ein Feuer und warf etwas hinein, das ihr Mr. Gardigan in die Hand gedrückte hatte und von dem man annehmen konnte, dass es Flohpulver war. Allerdings schimmerten die Flammen plötzlich blau und Mr. Gardigan schien auch gar nicht erst seinen Bestimmungsort zu rufen, als er ins Feuer sprang.

„Sicherheitsreisepulver", meinte Mr. Weasley auf die fragenden Blicke der Schüler hin. „Man muss das Ziel nicht nennen, sondern sich darauf konzentrieren. Ich vermute, er ist direkt in die höher abgesicherten Bereiche des Ministerium gefloht."

Harry sah verblüfft auf den Kamin und dann wieder zu Mr. Weasley der leise vor sich hin sprach und Vermutungen anstellte, was wohl gleich geschehen könnte. Die Antwort darauf ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten, denn der Kamin färbte sich wieder blau und mehrere Personen betraten den Krankensaal. Harry erkannte Basil Gardigan, mehrere Uniformierte und Hestia Jones, die Harry während seiner rasanten Überführung zum Grimmauldplatz im fünften Schuljahr schon einmal getroffen hatte. Sein Bauch verkrampfte sich, da er annahm, dass es um seinen Kumpel nun alles andere als gut bestellt war, denn schließlich wusste Harry, dass diese Hexe, wenn auch Mitglied des Ordens nun die Stelle der ermordeten Amelia Bones inne hatte und es handelten sich bei den Verletzungen von Auror Waslow um wirklich schwere Körperverletzungen und die Waffe gehörte nun mal Damion.

Um so überraschter war der Gryffindor, als die Auroren hinter dem Vorhang verschwanden, es einen kurzen Moment laut wurde und zwei Minuten später Auror Manchester in magischen Ketten aus dem Raum geführt wurde. Wenn man nun behaupten würde, die Beobachter wären geschockt gewesen, wäre dies eine starke Untertreibung.

„Was ist denn nun los?", fragte Harry laut in den Raum und weckte dadurch Hermine. Dies wurde von Molly mit einem bösen Blick belohnt und Harry schaute etwas unwohl nach unten.

„Dies soll nicht deine Sorge sein Harry." Hörte er plötzlich Hestia Jones sagen, als sie hinter dem Vorhang hervortrat und die Direktorin bat, sie in ihr Büro zu führen. Begleitet wurde sie dabei von Professor Styls und den restlichen Besuchern, die man zum Orden zählte. Einzig Mr. Weasley blieb noch kurz zurück und half Poppy dabei, Auror Waslow einen Pyjama anzuziehen.

Als dann alle Besucher gegangen waren, verabreichte Madame Pomfrey noch jedem, der bis dato noch die Augen offen hatte einen Schlaftrank und so bekam Harry nur noch schwer mit, wie Rons Vater zu Poppy meinte, dass Basil Gardigan neben seiner Stelle im Ministerium auch für die innere Abteilung arbeitete und solche Leute, die meinten, dass eine Beförderung am Besten durch das Rektum des Ministers möglich war, gefressen habe. Dann wurde es dunkel um Harry und er glitt in einen sanften Schlaf.


	39. Kapitel 39

Kapitel 39

Das nächste Mal, als Harry seine Augen langsam öffnet, musste es so gegen vier Uhr am Nachmittag gewesen sein, denn die Sonne schickte sich an, hinter den Wipfeln des verbotenen Waldes zu verschwinden. Vorsichtig hob Harry seinen Kopf in Richtung Nachttisch und tastete nach seiner Brille. Endlich wieder klarer sehend schaute er sich im Raum um und erkannte, dass sämtliche störenden Vorhänge verschwunden waren. Doch Harry schien der Einzige zu sein, der wach war und so überlegte er, was man mit der Zeit die ihm blieb anfangen konnte.

Klar, man hätte laut rufen können um einen Gesprächspartner zu finden, doch das hätte auch Poppy auf den Plan gerufen und eine ältere Dame wütend zu sehen, dafür hatte Harry dann doch wieder nicht die Muse. Allerdings stellte der Gryffindor beim Rundblick durch den Krankensaal fest, dass er sich getäuscht hatte, denn bei näherer Betrachtung fand er das Bett seines besten Freundes leer vor. Damit stellte sich aber die Frage, wo Ron wohl war. Hatten ihn seine Eltern oder gar das Ministerium mitgenommen? Parvati lag ebenfalls allein in ihrem Bett und schlief auffallend ruhig.

Doch die Antwort auf das Fehlen seines besten Freundes musste einige Augenblicke später einem sehr viel dringehrendem Bedürfnis des Gryffindors weichen und so versuchte Harry langsam aufzustehen. Allerdings stellte er dabei sehr schnell fest, dass ein neues Sprunggelenk, auch wenn von einer Halbgöttin in Weiß erschaffen, ebenso eingearbeitet werden musste, wie ein Paar neuer Quidditchhandschuhe. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Fuß, der nun wackelig zitterte und mit dem damit verbundenen Aufstöhnen weckte Harry schließlich seine Liebste.

Hermine sprang sofort alarmiert auf und kam zu Harry ans Bett geeilt. Sie versuchte Harry zu stützen, doch auf die Frage hin, wie sie Harry helfen konnte, wurde der Gryffindor nur rot und meinte, dass es wohl die einzigste Sache sei, wo das eben nicht ging. Dies rief auch bei Hermine ein leicht rotes Gesicht hervor und so kam es, dass sie ihren Liebsten lediglich bis zum Bad führte.

Dort angekommen und die wenigen Meter bis zum Klo noch gehumpelt, verschaffte sich Harry schließlich Erleichterung und kam danach wieder auf die Frage bezüglich Ron ins Grübeln. Abgelenkt wurde er aber schon im nächsten Moment wieder durch ein Stöhnen und das Geräusch von laufendem Wasser, aus dem Nebenraum. Jemand schien im Krankensaal, oder besser in den dazugehörigen Waschräumen zu duschen. Harrys Neugier wuchs und wie von selbst bewegten sich seine Beine auf die Badezimmertür zu. Im Hinterkopf hoffte der Gryffindor noch, dass es sich bei der Person nicht um Poppy handelte, doch er hatte Glück und sah nur den nackten, allerdings mit allerlei blauen Flecken übersäten Körper von Ron.

Der Rothaarige schien Harry noch nicht bemerkt zu haben und so rief er ihn leise. Ron stockte in seinen Bewegungen, die sehr nach einer Massage seiner Oberschenkel aussahen, drehte sich um, erkannte den Störenfried und lächelte seinem Freund zu.

„Na Harry, alles klar?", fragte der Rotschopf und machte dabei ein Gesicht, als wäre er wie neugeboren.

„Sicher doch", antwortete der Gryffindor rasch. „Die Frage sollte doch aber eher sein, ob es dir gut geht."

Ron begann zu grinsen und ließ einen weiteren Schwall heißen Wassers über seinen Körper laufen. Dann drehte er sich um und wollte sich sein Handtuch nehmen, doch dazu kam es nicht, denn Harry stand plötzlich vor ihm und bevor er sich versah, hatte der Schwarzhaarige seine Arme um ihn gelegt.

„Harry, was soll...", kam es unsicher aus Rons Mund, doch sein Freund unterbrach ihn und sagte nur leise "Danke".

„Wofür?" erwiderte Ron leicht unsicher und war umso überraschter, da Harry ihn anfuhr.

„Wofür, du Idiot? ... Dafür, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Mensch, ich hatte in Gedanken meiner Mum schon guten Tag gesagt, als Greyback über mir stand. Und dann kommst du, zerreißt ihn einfach und rettest nebenbei auch noch Hermine und Ginny und ..."

Weiter kam Harry nicht, da ihm gerade bewusst geworden war, wie nahe seine Worte der Wahrheit kamen und sich einige Tränen aus den sonst so strahlend grünen Augen lösten. Ron hingegen brauchte noch einige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was in seinem Freund vor sich ging. Er strich Harry über den Rücken und versuchte seinen Kumpel zu beruhigen.

„Ist doch gut Harry, wie oft hast du das denn schon getan. Oder ist es das nicht, wozu Freunde da sind ?"

Dann aber fühlte sich der Rothaarige in Harrys Gegenwart zunehmend unwohler und drückte seinen Freund sanft aber bestimmt von sich. „Kumpel es ist besser, wenn wir uns vielleicht nicht gerade jetzt umarmen, auch wenn mir mein Arsch auch auf Grundeis ging und mir unsere Freundschaft fast so wichtig ist, wie Parvati."

Harry schaute auf und sein Blick traf ihr Spiegelbild an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sofort wurde ihm bewusst, wo und in welcher Position sie sich gerade befanden und somit löste der Gryffindor leicht verlegen die Umarmung. Allerdings überkam ihn dann auch wieder der Übermut und er wollte Ron kurz striezen, indem er fragte, ob Harry ihn mit seiner Geste auf bestimmte Gedanken gebracht habe.

Die ganze Sache ging aber nach hinter los, als Ron mit einem Grinsen sagte, „Nein Harry, dass nicht unbedingt, aber du solltest wissen, dass ich schon über zwanzig Minuten hier leicht verzweifelt dusche, um Parvatis Geruch aus der Nase zu bekommen. Wir haben immerhin noch die Tage des Vollmondes und meine Sinne sind gereizt bis zum Getno."

Harry sah seinen Kumpel verwirrt an und brachte lediglich ein „Häh" über seine Lippen. Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten? War Ron vielleicht auf Fleisch aus? Und wie passte Parvatis Geruch hier her? Ron schien die Fragen förmlich lesen zu können und mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen fuhr er fort.

„Was ich meine Harry ist, dass du nicht nur nach dir selbst, also deinem dir angeborenem Krankenhausgeruch riechst, sondern Hermine ein riesiges Duftspolster auf deinen Schlafanzug geweint hat. Und eben diese Düfte weiblicher Natur, solltest du sie nicht bald loswerden, könnten uns in die unangenehme Lage bringen, dass ich hier vor dir stehen und ein Horn aufbaue."

Im nächsten Moment verschluckte sich Harry, dem etwas von Rons Duschwasser über den Kopf lief so dermaßen, dass Ron nicht anders konnte, als loszulachen. Der Rothaarige hielt sich förmlich den Bauch, während Harry versuchte, nach Luft zu schnappen. Und da half es nicht, dass sein Freund noch einen nachlegte und Harry die Vorstellung nahe legte, was passiert wäre, wenn in genau diesem Moment ein anderer Lust auf ein Bad gehabt hätte.

Zwei Minuten rauschten dann zwei Duschkabinen und die beiden Gryffindors sprachen über die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages. Dabei fassten alle Zwei den Entschluss, dass sie noch lange nicht so weit waren um effektiv zu kämpfen und dass sich dies schnell ändern müsse. Schließlich kam man auch auf Damion zu sprechen und Ron meinte, dass den Jungen, auch wenn sie Kumpel waren, doch ein sehr dunkles Geheimnis umgab, denn wie konnte ein Mensch, der scheinbar zu jedem Spaß zu haben war, auf der einen Seite so liebevoll mit seiner kleinen Schwester umgehen und dann plötzlich einen Angreifer mit dem Todesfluch niederstrecken? Einen Fluch den die meisten Zauberer nicht einmal beherrschen wollten.

All diese Dinge beschäftigten die zwei Jungen und so verging die Zeit. Allerdings hatte Harry noch eine andere Frage, beruhend auf der Zeit, in der er gelauscht hatte im Kopf und schon der Gedanke daran ließ sein Gesicht ein wenig rot werden. Ron schien dies zu bemerken und sprach seinen Freund darauf an. Nun konnte Harry nicht einmal mehr zurück und mit immer verlegener werdender Stimme fragte er schließlich, „Und, wie war es?"

„War was, Harry? Die Verwandlung ? Oh das willst du nicht wirklich wissen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass du den Cruciatusfluch und auch Snapes Sommersüppchen erleiden musstest."

„Ähm, nein Ron.", unterbrach Harry rasch. „Ich meinte nicht die Verwandlung. Ich dachte da eher an Parvati und..."

Mit einem Male wurde auch Ron knallrot und ein ungläubiges „Woher?" verließ seinen Mund. Harry, nun selbst ein wenig überrascht von seinem Verhalten flüsterte, dass er es zufällig gehört hat und wie es ihm weh tat, als er anfangs noch dachte, dass die ganze Sache nicht so abgelaufen war, wie man es sich selber wünscht, dass es nur das Tier in Ron gewesen war.

Ron sah seinen Freund mit großen Augen an und wollte dann mit zunehmendem Unbehagen wissen, wer denn nun noch alles davon wusste. Harry nannte die Namen wie Poppy, Styls und McGonagall und besonders bei Letzterer schien sein Freund bereit, im Boden zu versinken. Bevor man aber weiter über das Thema sprechen konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Madame Pomfrey betrat den Raum.

Und genau in diesem Moment wäre einem Außenstehenden niemals möglich gewesen zu glauben, dass die beiden Jungen gestern noch schwer verletzt, ja halb tot waren. Sei es nun Ron oder Harry, beide sprangen gazellengleich aus ihren Duschen und hasteten blitzschnell zum Regal mit den Handtüchern. Poppy grinste als sie dies sah und hielt es nicht mal für nötig, wegzuschauen. Fast hätte Harry in einem Anfall von Mut was gesagt, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die Person, die Poppy mit langsamen Schritten folgte. Es war Neville und er schien noch leicht wie in Trance zu sein.

„Oh, schön Jungs, dass ihr schon nass seid. Dann könnt ihr euch gleich ein wenig um euren Freund kümmern."

Die beiden Gryffindors sahen Madame Pomfrey entgeistert an und schienen vorerst nicht zu etwas fähig. Poppy hingegen schwang ihren Zauberstab und zauberte einen Hocker herbei, den sie unter einem der Duschköpfe platzierte. Dort geleitete sie Neville hin, ließ seinen Umhang verschwinden und setzte ihn ab. Schließlich drehte sie sich wieder zu Harry und Ron und grinste,

„Ach kommt schon Jungs, es gibt da nichts, was ich nicht schon mal gesehen hätte und ich meine euch alle Beide."

„Aber was sollen wir tun Madame Pomfrey?", fragte Harry leicht unsicher und zog den Knoten seines Handtuchs noch fester. Poppy sah Harry überrascht an und erwiderte. „Na nach was sie es denn aus, Mr. Potter. Sie sollen Mr. Longbottom ein wenig beim Waschen helfen, da ich auf seine Verletzungen nicht noch mehr Magie anwenden kann."

Harry fragte sich zwar wie die alte Heilerin dies meinte, denn soweit er sich erinnern konnte benutzte Poppy bei jedem ihrer Patienten ihren leichten Reinigungszauber, doch dann galt es hier einem Freund zu helfen und beide Jungen stimmten zu. Poppy dankte ihnen und meinte, sie würde in einer viertel Stunde wieder da sein.

Ron und Harry machten sich an die Arbeit und während sie Neville vorsichtig mit Wasser benetzten und seine Wunden großzügig dabei ausließen, meinte Ron im Spaß, dass es wohl eine Person hier im Schloss gab, die nun liebend gern mit ihnen tauschen würde. Harry war sofort klar, dass Luna gemeint war, doch nachdem Poppy letzte Nacht schon ein Pärchen, entgegen ihrer persönlichen Grundansichten, in einem ihrer Betten hatte zusammen schlafen lassen, wäre dies wohl zu viel für sie gewesen.

Somit kam es, dass die beiden Jungs sich um Neville kümmerten und irgendwann wieder ihr Gespräch von vorher aufnahmen. Zwar hatte Harry es nicht noch einmal angesprochen, doch Ron meinte plötzlich mit leicht rotem Gesicht, dass es das Geilste und Schönste gewesen war, was er bisher erlebt hatte und dass nicht mal Malfoy als Frettchen an dieses Gefühl herangereicht hätte. Harry musste bei diesem Vergleich grinsen, wunderte sich dann aber auch wie es kam, dass Ron, den es im vierten Jahr fast einen Herzkasper beschert hatte Fleur zum Tanz zu bitten, heute so locker mit ihm über ein Thema sprach, dass Harry immer noch ein wenig verkrampft dastehen ließ.

Nach der abgesprochenen Zeit betrat Madame Pomfrey wieder den Raum und verpasste dem nun gründlich gereinigten Neville ein paar neue Verbände. Harry und Ron zogen sich in der Zwischenzeit an und kurz darauf gingen alle Vier zurück in den Krankensaal, wo auch schon die nächste Überraschung wartete. Doch hier war es Ron, der sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde unbehaglich fühlte, denn am Bett von Parvati standen zwei Erwachsene, die Harry zwar noch nie gesehen hatte, die aber durch ihre traditionelle indische Kleidung nur Parvatis Eltern sein konnten.

Harry sah zu Ron herüber und sein Kumpel schien immer langsamer zu werden. Es schien fast so, als würde er versuchen unerkannt zu bleiben, doch kaum das Mr. Patil, einen großgewachsenem Mann mir außergewöhnlich schwarzem Vollbart und sehr mystisch funkelnden Augen die beiden Jungen erblickt hatte, rief er Ron auch schon zu sich heran. Harry wünschte seinem Kumpel leise viel Glück und der Rothaarige ging langsam und mit gesenktem Haupt seinem Schicksal entgegen. Harry überlegte schon Ron beizustehen, doch dann wiederum bedeutete sein Freund ihm, dass er dies schon schaffe.

Das sich Ron aber zu Unrecht Sorgen gemacht hatte, zeigte aber schon die nächste Geste von Parvatis Dad. Der Mann musterte zwar ganz kurz das Auftreten und die Erscheinung des Gryffindors, doch danach zog er ihn in seine Arme und bedankte sich tausendmal für die Rettung seines Engels. Ron versuchte ihn klar zu machen, dass er alles für Parvati geben würde und Mr. Patil erwiderte, dass er dies doch wüsste. Dabei strich seine Hand über die Stelle mit der Narbe von Greybacks Biss und irgendwie schien es zwischen den beiden Männern einen kurzen Moment des Verstehens zu geben.

Nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten, begann Mrs. Patil, übrigens eine wunderschöne Frau mittleren Alters, die verriet woher ihre Töchter ihre Schönheit hatte, sich bei Ron zu bedanken und meinte immer wieder, sie würde jeden Tag für ihn beten. Harry fühlte sich für seinen Freund richtig glücklich und ging langsam zu Hermines Bett hinüber. Dort küsste er seine Freundin, die das ganze Schauspiel, wie wohl jeder Andere im Raum auch, beobachtet hatte und bedeutete ihr, sie solle ein wenig rutschen. Als er aber versuchte die Decke anzuheben und seine Freundin meinte, dass sie eigentlich gerade als der Besuch kam dabei war, sich umzuziehen und sie daher nichts anhatte, da wurde Harry halt wieder zu Harry und ließ mit hochrotem Kopf die Decke wieder fallen. Rasch drückte er Hermine noch einen Kuss auf den Mund und verschwand in Richtung seines eigenen Bettes. Hermine konnte nur kopfschüttelnd grinsen und tastete derweil weiter nach ihrem Slip. Zwischendurch ging ihr Blick aber kurz zu Damion und auch er hatte ein breites Grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen die Patils zusammen mit Ron und Parvati den Krankenflügel, um einige Minuten allein zu sein. Dass die zwei Gryffindors aber wieder hierher zurückkommen mussten, dass wusste Harry allerdings schon, da Poppy sie alle noch mindestens eine Nacht zu Beobachtung haben wollte. Dies war jedenfalls die offizielle Variante für Harry und Co., ein Alibi, wenn man es so wollte. In Wahrheit gab es im Schloss nach dem Angriff auf Hogsmeade eine unglaubliche Menge Eltern, die besorgt hergereist waren, um nach ihren Kindern zu schauen und auch, um sich bei Harry und den anderen zu bedanken. Und genau davor wollte Professor McGonagall ihre Schüler beschützen und somit war a ) der Krankenflügel für alle tabu und b) mussten alle Besucher mit Sonntagabend das Schloss verlassen haben, damit die Schule fortgeführt werden konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen war dann der Termin der Freilassung und Harry und seine Freunde machten sich auf den Weg, ihre erste Malzeit des Tages wieder in der Großen Halle einzunehmen. Der kleine Trupp musste aber noch ein wenig langsamer als sonst laufen, da Neville noch einige Probleme hatte. Schließlich war einer der Holzsplitter auch durch seinen Oberschenkel geschossen und dieser brauchte halt ein wenig länger, um völlig wieder hergestellt zu sein.

Unterwegs trafen sie auch Professor McGonagall und Luna. Die Beiden schienen sichtlich erfreut, die Schüler wieder auf dem Damm zu wissen und besonders Luna zeigte dies, indem sie ihrem Freund vor allen einen dicken Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Die Direktorin ließ zwar ein „Hmm hmm" verlauten, doch ein Husten, von dem man nicht wusste, von wem es kam, welches aber sehr stark nach „neidisch" klang, brachte die alte Hexe nur dazu, schnell weiter zu gehen.

In der Großen Halle angekommen versuchten die Schüler so schnell wie nur möglich ihre Plätze zu erreichen, nicht dass noch irgendwer auf die Idee kam, ihnen einige Worte des Dankes an den Kopf zu werfen. Doch da die Direktorin selbst noch nicht saß, schienen Harry und seine Freunde Glück zu haben.

Doch wie sagte man so schön? Der Schein kann trügen. Noch bevor eine ebenfalls überrascht wirkende Professorin McGonagall etwas tun oder selber sagen konnte, waren sämtliche Schüler aufgestanden und hatten begonnen zu applaudieren. Und nicht nur sie, nein auch das gesamte Lehrerkollegium hatte sich erhoben und klatschten einem sichtlich verlegenen Harry und dessen Freunden Beifall.

Schließlich hatten sich die Schüler wieder hingesetzt und die Direktorin ließ ein paar Worte des Dankes verlauten. Dabei mahnte sie aber auch, die Sache nicht zu sehr ausufern zu lassen, zumal der Tagesprophet schon in seiner extra erschienenen Abendausgabe am Vortag heillose Geschichten zusammen gesponnen hatte. Irgendwie war Harry in dem Moment froh darüber, dass man ihn und seine Freunde im Krankensaal eingesperrt hatte. Hermine schien die Anspannung im Körper ihres Freundes zu spüren und drückte unter dem Tisch sanft seine Hand.

Einer der Gründe für Harrys Verspannung war nämlich, dass es irgendwie durchgesickert war, dass Ron von Greyback angefallen wurde. Zwar nannte keiner der Reporter etwas von einem Biss, doch Harry spürte ganz deutlich, dass einige Blicke auf seinem Kumpel lagen. Das dann vereinzelte Slytherins auch noch Bemerkungen losließen half der Sache nicht wirklich, zumal Ron immer noch mit dem Mond zu kämpfen hatte und anfing, einige der Schlangen anzufunkeln. Als dann eine besonders bösartige Bemerkung kam, die meinte, man müsste so etwas Unwürdiges sofort von der Schule verweisen, machte sich Ron sogar bereit aufzuspringen.

Umso überraschter war es dann aber für alle, dass Pansy Parkinson plötzlich aufstand und um ihren Tisch herum ging. Viele der anderen Hogwartsschüler folgten ihrem Gang und manche dachten mit Sicherheit, da es ja fast so aussah, als wäre sie auf dem Weg zum Gryffindortisch, dass sich die neue, älteste Vertrauensschülerin auch dazu hinreißen lassen würde, eine Spitze abzugeben. Doch stattdessen bekam einer ihrer eigenen Hauskameraden ihren Zorn zu spüren. Sie kippte nämlich plötzlich eine ganze Kanne Kürbissaft über einen Sechstklässler und schrie ihn an.

„Du solltest dich schämen und versuchen, mir heute aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn Weasley sich nicht geopfert hätte, wäre Patil etwas widerfahren, von dem du nicht mal eine Vorstellung hast. Du bist eine Schande, Montgomery. Du willst ein Reinblüter sein? Du willst für Ehre und Traditionen im Namen des Hauses Slytherin stehen und bist als Erster wie ein Feigling abgehauen, als die Todesser aufgetaucht sind."

Der angesprochene Junge war sprachlos. Doch da ging es ihm nicht allein so. Viele fragten sich, ob Pansy Parkinson gerade für einen Gryffindor gesprochen hatte, doch die leicht übergewichtige Hexe war noch nicht fertig. Sie baute sich weiter vor Montgomery auf und fauchte ihn aufs Neue an. Bevor sie aber ihren Gegenüber verhexen konnte, weil dieser nun ebenfalls meinte sich verteidigen zu müssen und abfällig bemerkte, dass das Blut der Weasleys jetzt noch durch das eines Halbblutes verunreinigt sei, schritt die Direktorin ein. Sie kam auf die Beiden zu und sagte mit kalter, strenger Stimme, „Das reicht ihr Zwei."

Beide Slytherin trennten sich ein wenig und Professor McGonagall nahm sich zuerst den Jungen vor. Sie schleifte ihn fast in die Mitte der Halle und sah dann in die Runde.

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin erschüttert. Noch nie, und ich betone, noch nie habe ich erlebt, dass ein Schüler, ein Mitglied einer der ältesten englischen Zaubererfamilien so dermaßen vor meinen Augen beleidigt wurde. Und es ist mir auch ein Rätsel, wie sich junge Menschen, die dem Hause Slytherin angehören, welches für seine Schlauheit und nüchterne Betrachtungsweise bekannt ist, es zulassen können, dass die Medien unwahre oder sogar falsche Informationen in ihre Köpfe pflanzt."

„Was meinen sie bitte damit?", fragte Pansy Parkinson mutig und sah zu Ron herüber. Dieser bekam dies allerdings nicht wirklich mit, denn nachdem der Gryffindor gedacht hatte, dass dies alles als Geheimnis behandelt werden würde, schien er nun in einer Art Schock zu sein und Harry vermutetet, dass die größte Sorge seines Freundes nun war, wie wohl die Anderen darauf reagierten. McGonagall schien ähnlich zu denken und wandte sich nun an die gesamte Halle.

„Was ich damit meine, Ms. Parkinson und ihr Anderen auch ist, dass auch wenn Mr. Weasley im Kampf mit Greyback verletzt wurde, er sich nicht in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat. Fragen sie mich nicht wieso es so ist. Doch wie schon bei seinem älteren Bruder Bill Weasley, ein früheres Opfer desselben Werwolfs, scheint eine gewisse Immunität gegen den Fluch vorzuliegen. Vielleicht hat es aber auch damit zu tun, dass sich Mr. Weasley für Ms. Patil geopfert hat. Ich denke im Hause Gryffindor findet sich noch ein gutes Beispiel dafür, welchen Schutz die Liebe und die Opferbereitschaft manchmal darstellen kann."

Dass die Direktorin dabei Harry direkt ansah, brachte dessen Gesicht noch mehr zum Leuchten, als es dies eh schon tat. Viele kannten ja die Geschichte von Harry und dem Opfer seiner Mutter und da Dumbledore den Glauben in selbige immer schon gestärkt hatte, wusste Harry von vielen Schülern, dass sie es als wahr erachteten. Der Gryffindor versuchte dieses Mal aber auch gar nicht, von sich abzulenken, diente McGonagalls Geschichte heute doch dazu, von Rons anderem Geheimnis, dem eigentlichen Grund für seine Nichtverwandlung, abzulenken.

Zwei Minuten später schien auch der letzte Schüler die Geschichte geschluckt zu haben und man kam zur Bestrafung der Unruhestifter. Pansy bekam zehn Punkte abgezogen wegen Verschwendung von Nahrungsmitteln und Montgomery durfte sich die nächsten vier Wochen auf Strafarbeit mit Hagrid freuen.

Als dies dann endlich Geschichte war, konnten Harry und die anderen Gryffindors endlich auch das Frühstück genießen. Doch Gott schien heute seinen guten Tag zu haben und daher wurde auch das gemütlich Beisammensitzen in der Großen Halle schon bald wieder gestört. Dieses Mal durch die Schulalarmglocke. Sofort nach Verhallen des Signals, welches anzeigte, dass sich mehr als fünf fremde Personen dem Schloss näherten, wollte eine leichte Panik ausbrechen, doch die Direktorin schaffte es, wie schon früher Dumbledore, dass die Halle sehr schnell wieder ruhig wurde. Hilfreich dabei war auch, dass das Gemälde des alten Direktors hoch oben, über dem Lehrertisch mitteilte, dass keine Gefahr bestand.

Mit sichtlicher Erleichterung starrte nun jedes Augenpaar auf die hölzerne Tür der Halle und war gespannt, wer wohl Einlass zum Schlosse erbat. Wie durch Zauberei wurden die Türflügel auch keine fünf Minuten später aufgedrückt und eine Gruppe Hexen und Zauberer betrat die Große Halle. Sie alle kamen Harry irgendwie bekannt vor, doch erst als der Gryffindor die Anführerin der Gruppe erkannte wurde ihm klar, dass es sich um Leute aus Hogsmeade handelte. Sie alle führten irgendein Geschäft im kleinen Zaubererdörfchen und sie alle waren Madame Rosmerta gefolgt, die nun auch sehr zielstrebig in Richtung Gryffindortisch ging.

Und während sie dies tat, bemerkte Harry, dass einige der jüngeren Schüler anfingen zu strahlen und sogar der Gruppe manchmal zuwinkten. Und diese Grüße wurde auch erwidert, eine Tatsache, die den Schwarzhaarigen etwas verwunderte. Schließlich wurde Harry aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, da die Stimme der Direktorin erklang.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Rosi. Was verschafft uns den euren überaus überraschenden Besuch?"

„Nun Direktorin", erwiderte die Wirtin des Drei Besens. „Wir sind heute alle hier hoch ins Schloss gekommen, um uns bei Mr. Potter und allen Anderen, die geholfen haben, dass unseren Kindern nichts geschehen ist, unseren persönlichen Dank auszusprechen."

Harry spürte regelrecht, wie er rot wurde und auch langsam in seinem Stuhl zusammen sank. Wieso musste man immer ihn loben, wenn man mal einen kleinen Sieg erfahren hatte? Konnte man es nicht einfach hinnehmen? Er versuchte doch auch nur, am Leben zu bleiben. Mit diesen Gedanken verdunkelten sich seine Augen ein wenig und eigentlich wollte er nur noch raus hier.

Doch da schien er der Einzige im Raum zu sein, der das so sah. Denn erneut standen alle im Raum auf und begannen leicht zu klatschen. Als Diesem dann wieder verhallt war, traten zwei Zauberer aus der Gruppe hervor und holten mehrere Pakete aus ihren Umhängen. Harry stöhnte leicht auf, ebenso wie Ron und die Mädchen, denn es handelte sich bei den Paketen um ihre Einkäufe vom Wochenende, an die sie überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht hatten.

„Nun Harry, ich glaube, das hier gehört noch euch." Sagte Madame Rosmerta mit einem Lächeln und die beiden Zauberer legte die Einkäufe auf den Gryffindortisch. Danach bedankten sie sich noch mal und kehrten zur Gruppe zurück, die sich wieder auf den Weg machen wollte. Allerdings wurden die Hexen und Zauberer noch einmal von Professor McGonagall zurück gerufen.

„Ach komm schon Rosi. Jetzt bleibt noch kurz und sagt auch euren Kindern guten Tag."

Harry war zwar noch kurz verdutzt, sah aber, wie es in einigen der Gesichter zu leuchten begann. Sofort war die Halle mit verschieden Rufen erfüllt und die Hexen und Zauberer gingen zu den verschiedenen Haustischen. Meist waren es Schüler der unteren Klassenstufen, die ihre Mütter, Väter oder andern Verwandten begrüßten. Am meisten überraschte es Harry, dass Madame Rosmerta einen kleinen Erstklässler in die Arme schloss. Später erfuhr er aber, dass es nicht ihr Sohn sondern ihr Neffe war.

Die ganze Familienzusammenführung dauerte noch gut eine halbe Stunde und Professor McGonagall hatte deshalb auch verkündet, dass der Unterricht erst zur dritten Stunde beginnen würde. Dies rief natürlich Beifall hervor, den die Direktorin nur mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm. Gegen Elf machten sich Harry und seine Freunde schließlich auf den Weg zum Kerker, da Zaubertränke auf dem Plan stand und somit sollte eine weitere Unterrichtswoche endlich beginnen.

11


	40. Kapitel 40

Hey Leuter´s,

auf ein Neues. Hier das nächste Cap, doch vorher eine Frage. Liegt es an der Story, an oder am Winterurlaubsloch ? Ich meine ja nur, dass bei über zweihundert Hits gerade mal zwei Reviewes kommen, macht mich stutzig. Ihr wisst doch, ich brauche Info´s, falls die Geschichte abbaut.

Also dnkt an mich und gebt´s mir.

Euer Mr. Figgs.

* * *

Kapitel 40

„...Oh man, war das heute ein krasser Tag." Meinte Ron, als sie endlich die letzte Stunde, - es war Zauberkunst bei Professor Flittwick -, hinter sich gelassen hatten. Und das meinte der Rothaarige nicht nur wegen den Besuchern und den vielen Mitschülern, die ihnen danken wollten. Nein hauptsächlich stöhnte Harrys Freund wegen dem tierischen Muskelkater, der seinen ganzen Körper zu durchfluten schien.

Harry sah Ron mit einem Lächeln an und meinte, dass sich Parvati bestimmt darum kümmern würde. Sein Kumpel grinste im nächsten Moment auch schon und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Freundin. Was nun Harry anging, da wusste er, dass Hermine noch eine Weile brauchen würde, denn sie wollte unbedingt noch was in der Bibliothek nachlesen. Allerdings wunderte sich Harry ein wenig darüber, dass ihm seine Freundin, als er ihr folgen wollte nahe legte, sich doch erst noch ein bisschen auszuruhen. Als er dann aber gesehen hatte, dass Ginny schon auf den Lockenkopf wartete, da dachte sich Harry seinen Teil und vermutete in Gedanken, dass es wohl um Frauengespräche ging.

Mit seinen Schulsachen bepackt erreichte Harry schließlich den Gryffindorturm und nach ein paar Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum machte er sich weiter in Richtung Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen bemerkte er, dass der Raum nicht leer war, sondern dass Damion sich gerade mit Blaise Zabini unterhielt. Die zwei hatten ihn noch nicht mitbekommen, da der ehemalige Slytherin versuchte auf Damion einzureden. Worum es dabei ging erfuhr Harry aber erst nach ein paar Sätzen. Scheinbar hatte Damion irgendwelche Probleme mit Ginny und damit war Harrys Aufmerksamkeit vollends auf den braunhaarigen Jungen gelenkt. Schließlich ging es hier auch um eine seiner Freundinnen und Harry hatte eigentlich immer gedacht, dass es zwischen Rons Schwester und Styls Sohn harmonisch her ging.

Bevor er aber weitere Details hören konnte wurde sein Lauschen bemerkt und Zabini fing an zu wettern. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder beruhigte und Harry auch mal zu Wort kommen ließ. Dieser fragte dann, ob er Damion irgendwie helfen könne, doch sein Mitschüler meinte nur, dass müsse er selbst erledigen. Allerdings wollte Harry wissen, was denn los sei, damit er nicht vielleicht in irgendein Fettnäpfchen trat.

Damion atmete tief durch und in dem Moment bemerkte Harry auch, dass sich die beiden Gryffindors nicht nur so unterhielten, sondern dass Damion nebenbei damit beschäftigt war, seine ungewöhnliche Waffe zu pflegen. Er wischte, nein streichelte das glänzende Metall förmlich und schien in Gedanken zu versinken.

„Ach Harry, ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich es sagen soll, doch irgendwie haben die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage auch ihre Schatten geworfen. Ginny schaut mich immer sonderbarer an und ich glaube sie kommt nicht sehr gut damit zurecht, was ich getan habe. Du weißt schon, Lestrange und so."

Harry sah seinen Kumpel mit weiten Augen an und sofort kam ihm eine Frage in den Sinn, die ihn schon beim Kampf mit den Todessern beschäftigt hatte. Er sah Damion abschätzend an und fragte, „Sag mal Damion, woher kanntest du Lestranges Namen? Ich dachte, du wärst zum ersten Male in England und..."

„Keine Ahnung Harry. Und das ist auch so eine Sache, die ich nicht so recht verstehe. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass, als die Hexe Ginny angriff, ich plötzlich ihr Gesicht in meinem Kopf hatte, mir ihr Namen auf die Zunge gelegt wurde und meine Wut ins Unermessliche stieg. Den Rest hast du gesehen und weiter weiß ich auch nichts."

Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er von dieser Antwort halten sollte, beschloss aber, Damion ein wenig im Auge zu behalten. Um die Sache aber fürs Erste abzuschließen wechselte Harry das Thema und wollte von Damion mehr über den Boomrang wissen. Hier begann Damion leicht zu lächeln und sagte, „Schönes Teil, oder?" Bevor Harry aber antworten konnte, fuhr er fort. „Ist das erste Artefakt gewesen, welches ich alleine gefunden und geborgen habe."

„Alleine?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja, auch wenn mein Dad als Beobachter dabei war. Ich war schließlich erst fünfzehn Jahre. Aber ich hab all die Rätsel selbst gelöst und den Eingang zur Höhle gefunden und die Fallen überlistet."

Harry sah den Jungen mit großen Augen an und konnte nicht anders, als Damion ein wenig zu bewundern. Denn mit Sicherheit sprach man hier nicht nur von kleinen Fußschlingen oder fliegenden Schlüsseln. Nein, bei dieser Waffe, wenn man sie schon versteckte, mussten einige gefährlichere Fallen vorhanden gewesen sein. Damion nach ihnen zu fragen, dazu kam Harry dann aber doch nicht mehr, denn Hermine rief vom Fuße der Treppe nach ihm. Harry sagte kurz „Tschau" und verließ den Schlafsaal wieder.

Unten angekommen nahm er seine Freundin erst mal in die Arme und küsste sie lange und intensiv. Dann aber war es Zeit fürs Abendessen und die Zwei machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Unterwegs trafen sie dabei auch auf Ron und Parvati und wenn man mal deren Kleidung beachtete, dann schien sich Rons Freundin wirklich um die Verspannungen gekümmert zu haben. Harry lächelte leicht vor sich hin, bemerkte dadurch aber nicht den Blick, welchen Hermine den Beiden zuwarf. Irgendwie schien die Gryffindor traurig zu wirken, doch schon bei der Tür zur Großen Halle schaute Hermine wieder normal.

Harry erwachte am folgenden Morgen so gegen sechs Uhr, wie er es in der letzten Zeit immer tat. Training stand wieder auf dem Programm, denn Madame Pomfrey meinte, dass, wenn er es nicht gleich übertriebe, die Bewegung gut für sein Sprunggelenk sei. Dem Gryffindor kam dies gerade recht, denn er hatte ja beschlossen, noch härter zu trainieren und dieser Entschluss hatte sich nach der letzten Nacht, in der er lange gebraucht hatte um einzuschlafen, nochmals gefestigt.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung schwang sich Harry aus seinem Bett und suchte seine Trainingssachen zusammen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Rons Bett und mit einem Schmunzeln stellte er fest, dass es leer war. Ohne Zweifel hatte sich sein Freund irgendwo mit Parvati getroffen. Höchstwahrscheinlich im Raum der Wünsche, denn so weit Harry wusste, war er bisher der einzige Junge gewesen, der es geschafft hatte, in den Mädchenschlafsaal zu kommen.

Umso überraschter war der Gryffindor, als ihm sein rothaariger Freund total verschlafen und ebenfalls mit Trainingssachen vor dem Schloss begegnete. Und da war er nicht der Einzige, denn neben Ron stand ein nicht minder müder Damion. Harry fragte sich, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, kam aber nicht dazu, seine beiden Freunde darauf anzusprechen, da Professor Styls in der Tür erschien.

„Guten Morgen Gentlemen", sagte der Professor freudig, bekam allerdings nur von Harry eine einigermaßen munter wirkende Antwort. „Wie ich sehe habt ihr meine Post erhalten und ich glaube, dass es so wohl am besten ist."

„Ähm Professor", unterbrach Harry den Mann vorsichtig, „Was machen Ron und Damion heute hier? Trainieren sie mit?"

„Jepp Harry, ab heute sind wir nicht mehr nur zu zweit, denn Damion hatte den Wunsch geäußert, sich wieder aktiver um seine Fitness zu kümmern und was Mr. Weasley angeht, so ist dies wohl eher eine Initiative der Direktorin, die sie auf Anraten von Remus und Arthurs Sohn Bill ergriffen hat. Die Zwei meinten nämlich, dass körperlich Bewegung am besten sei, um überschüssige Energie und das durch den Werwolf erhöhte Aggressionspotential abzubauen."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte Harry, verschluckte sich aber fast, als Styls hinterher schob. „Und Minerva denkt, dass ihr Freund mit ein wenig forderndem Sport auch wieder mal in der Lage ist, allein in einem Bett zu schlafen."

Harry sah zu Ron und bemerkte, dass dessen Gesicht anfing zu glühen. Dies wurde die nächsten Minuten aber noch schlimmer, denn schon nach einer halben Runde um den See musste Ron eingestehen, dass Quidditch auf einem Besen nicht annähern so Kräfte zehrend war wie ein gepflegter Lauf. Der Rothaarige schnaufte und hielt sich die Seite und auch Damoin schien nicht wirklich weiter laufen zu können. Harry war nun richtig froh, dass er schon etwas länger trainierte. Allerdings begann sein Knöchel leicht zu ziehen und somit beendete Professor Styls für heute das Training. Er meinte, man müsste sich eh erst wieder langsam daran gewöhnen und den drei Gryffindors war dies heute nur recht.

Die nächsten Tage waren für die Gryffindors wirklich sehr anstrengend, doch die Jungs gewöhnten sich rasch an die Routine und ihre Fitness verbesserte sich zusehen. Allerdings blieben die allmorgendlichen Ausflüge nicht unbemerkt und so wuchs die Gruppe schon wenige Tage später um zwei weitere Sportinteressenten. Namentlich waren dies Hermine und Ginny, die ihren Freunden nacheiferten. Harry sah dies mit besonderer Freude, da er ja zum einen nun einige Minuten mehr mit Hermine verbringen konnte und das sich die Sache mit Ginny und Damion scheinbar wieder eingerenkt hatte.

Dies war vor allem ein Verdienst seiner Freundin, denn Hermine hatte wirklich mit Rons Schwester gesprochen und dabei herausgefunden, dass nicht Ginny, sondern Damion derjenige war, der versuchte seinem Gegenüber auszuweichen. Im Endeffekt hatte Styls Sohn Angst seiner Freundin zu begegnen, da er glaubte, nach dem Hogsmeadeangriff eine gewisse Furcht in ihrem Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Ginny hatte aber keineswegs Angst oder Zweifel an Damion, sondern ihre Sorge galt eher Ron und seinem Schicksal. Allerdings war Ginny viel zu sehr der Nachkomme ihrer Mutter und so hatte sie sich Damion eines Abends geschnappt und mit ihm geredet. Wobei, so dachte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln, geredet hatten sie bestimmt nur kurz, denn an darauffolgenden Tag trug Styls Sohn trotz warmen Wetters einen extrem engen Rollkragenpullover.

Heute nun war Freitag und Harry hatte sich beeilt, damit das Duschen nach dem Training nicht so lange dauerte. Professor Styls meinte nämlich, dass sie die Zeit bis zum Frühstück nutzen könnten, um sein Okklumentiktraining durchzuführen. Er selbst hatte heute Abend noch was vor und da Harry die Kunst des Gedankenabschirmens fast gemeistert hatte, sollte die Stunde bis zum Frühstück ausreichend sein.

Allerdings erlebte der Gryffindor, als er den Raum der Wünsche betrat, eine sehr angenehme Überraschung. Es war Hermine, die neben dem Professor saß und auf ihn wartete. Harry sah seine Freundin verwundert an, begrüßte sie dann aber erst mal mit einem langen Kuss.

„Harry, wie du siehst, haben wir heute einen Gast und ich denke ich sollte dir vielleicht erklären, was es mit der Anwesendheit von Ms. Granger auf sich hat."

Styls lächelte und bedeutete Harry sich auch erst einmal zu setzten. Dann versiegelte er den Raum der Wünsche und entfachte ein Feuer im Kamin. Schließlich ließ er sich auch auf dem Sofa nieder und beschwor ein Tablett mit einem Teeservice.

„Also Harry, deine Freundin hat mich darauf angesprochen, dass sie, da ihr ja alle nun verstärkt trainiert, auch ihren Teil dazu betragen möchte. Und weil sie meint, dass ihre Aufgaben meist im Bereich des Wissens liegen, möchte sie ebenso wie du die Kunst der Okklumentik lernen."

Harry sah Hermine mit großen Augen an und bemerkte, dass seine Freundin leicht rot wurde. ‚Was hat Hermine Styls denn nur erzählt?' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Doch im gleichen Augenblick sah der Gryffindor ein, dass sein Professor doch eh schon eine Menge über Voldemort wusste und auch, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so verkehrt war, wenn sich seine Freundin auch ein wenig schützte.

„Allerdings werde ich mit Ms. Granger nur die Theorie durchgehen und ihr den Weg zeigen, Harry. Das praktische Üben solltest du mit ihr machen, da zwischen euch ein sehr viel stärkeres Band des Vertrauens herrscht."

Harry sah Professor Styls an und dann wieder zu Hermine, die leicht nickte.

„Außerdem denke ich, dass du dadurch auch ein wenig Übung erhältst und deine Anfänge in der Leglimens ausbauen kannst. Du weißt, dass du mir darin nicht wirklich gewachsen bist und du weißt vom Gefühl her auch, wie weit du bei Hermine gehen kannst."

Harry musste sagen, dass ihn die letzten Minuten doch ein wenig verwirrten und dachte angestrengt darüber nach. Dann aber machten die Worte von Styls Sinn und die Tatsache, dass Hermine es offenbar genauso sah, machte dem Gryffindor die Entscheidung leichter. Den Rest der Zeit bis zum Frühstück begann ihr Professor Hermine die ersten Schritte zu erklären und war überrascht, wie gut das Mädchen die ganze Sache verstand. Harry musste darüber nur schmunzelt, denn sie sprachen hier immerhin von Hermine.

Der Unterricht verging an diesem Freitag um einiges schneller als man es sonst verspürte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass morgen ein Quidditchspiel anstand oder auch, weil der Herbst doch um Einiges milder war, als die Jahre zuvor. Harry und Hermine beeilten sich, um so zeitig wie möglich ihr Abendessen einzunehmen, denn der Lockenkopf schien bei Professor Styls auf den Geschmack gekommen zu sein und wollte unbedingt heute noch eine praktische Stunde durchführen.

Harry hatte nicht wirklich was dagegen einzuwenden und so trafen sich die beiden Gryffindors im Raum der Wünsche. Harry konnte dabei die Aufregung seiner Freundin ganz deutlich spüren und meinte, sie müsste sich erst einmal beruhigen. Hilfreich war dabei die Einrichtung des Raumes, denn einmal mehr gab es ein prasselndes warmes Feuer und jede Menge Kissen, auf denen man sich niederlassen konnte.

„Nun sag schon Harry, was muss ich tun?" begann Hermine und sah ihren Freund erwartungsvoll an. Harry brauchte allerdings noch einige Sekunden um seinen Blick von Hermines Körper zu nehmen, denn das Kaminfeuer umspielte ihn mit einem Licht, welches bei Harry das Herz wärmer werden ließ.

„Na ja Hermine. Du musst versuchen, deinen Geist zu leeren und dann zu erfühlen, wenn jemand versucht in deinen Geist einzudringen. Und bevor ich das nachher auch versuchen werde, müssen wir uns auf ein Zeichen einigen, dass mir sagt, ich soll aufhören. Schließlich weiß ich aus Snapes Stunden, dass es manchmal auch schmerzhaft sein kann."

Die kleine Warnung schien Hermine aber nicht zu beunruhigen und nach einigen Überlegungen begann der Lockenkopf sich zu konzentrieren und verfiel in eine Art Meditation. Harry beobachtete seine Freundin mit einem Lächeln und leerte danach auch seinen Geist. Schließlich fühlte sich Hermine bereit und sah Harry mit ihren rehbraunen Augen an. Ihr Freund setzte sich ihr gegenüber, küsste sie sanft auf den Mund und sah ihr dann direkt in die Augen.

Vorsichtig tastete er sich heran und konzentrierte sich darauf, hinter die braune Farbe zu blicken. Zuerst passierte nichts, doch dann wurden immer mehr Lichtpunkte für ihn sichtbar. Schließlich gab es einen Ruck in seinem Geist und es fühlte sich so an, als würde nach vorne durch die Augen seiner Freundin fallen. In ihrem Geist angekommen spürte er sofort, dass Hermine noch eine Weile brauchen würde, bis ihr Geist soweit war wie er selbst.

Doch es handelte sich aber auch um ihren ersten Versuch und somit beschloss Harry, seine Freundin erst mal spüren zu lassen wie es ist, wenn jemand in seinem eigenen Kopf herumwandert. Harry fischte sich eine Erinnerung und fand sich im nächsten Moment in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts wieder. Es war der Tag von Halloween und da er alles aus der Sicht von Hermine sah, war sein Blick auf ihn, Harry, und auch auf Ron gerichtet, die Beide gerade mit dem Bergtroll kämpfte,

Etwas komisch kam es Harry doch vor, sich selbst zu sehen wie er so durch die Luft flog, sich mit einer Hand am Troll festklammernd. Dann spürte Harry aber auch, wie viel Angst Hermine damals gehabt hatte und da er wusste, dass sie dies jetzt in der Realität auch spüren würde, verließ er die Erinnerung und surfte weiter. Vorbei ging es an Geburtstagen und Schulfesten bis er schließlich beim Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr ankam. Harry erkannte diese Erinnerung, da vor ihm das Gesicht von Viktor Krum auftauchte.

‚Oh nein, das ist zu persönlich', dachte Harry und spürte auch, wie Hermine anfing sich zu wehren. Harry fühlte ein leichtes Ziehen, das versuchte, ihn von der Erinnerung fern zu halten. „Ja, weiter so, Hermine", flüsterte er und kurz darauf war Krum wieder verschwunden.

Das ganze Spiel ging nun eine Weile so weiter und Harry hatte beschlossen, dass es Zeit wurde, Hermines Geist wieder zu verlassen. Erstens wurden die Erinnerungen immer persönlicher und dann nahm auch seine Konzentration allmählich ab. Doch als der Gryffindor sich gerade dazu bereitmachte, die Verbindung zu lösen, tauchte vor ihm eine Erinnerung auf, die plötzlich seine ganze Neugier auf sich zog. Es war so, als würde es ihn magisch anziehen und nach einigen kurzen Widerständen befand sich Harry im Grimmauldplatz 12. Um es noch besser zu beschreiben, er stand in seinem Krankenzimmer und vor sich lag er selbst.

Es musste nach Snapes Angriff gewesen sein, denn seine Haut war krebsrot und er schwebte mit dem Gesicht nach unten über dem Boden. Harry blickte sich um und bemerkte die kleine Dose in seiner rechten Hand. Dann sagte er plötzlich, - oder besser Hermine sagte mit leicht schluchzender Stimme -, „oh Harry, was haben sie dir nur angetan?"

Der Gryffindor war nun ein wenig verwirrt und fragte sich, warum es in seiner Brust so warm wurde. Dann sah er, wie sanft und vorsichtig Hermine die Heilsalbe auf den Armen des verletzen Harry verteilte und hörte sich immer wieder kurz schluchzen. In diesem Moment wusste Harry auch, dass ihn Hermine schon damals geliebt hatte und er wusste auch, dass er diese Liebe niemals verlieren durfte.

Dann aber, Hermine war gerade mit dem Versorgen seiner Wunden fertig, spürte Harry, wie sich Hermine mental dagegen wehrte, dass er die Erinnerung weiter sah. Harry fragte sich warum dies so war und wollte dem Widerstand auch gerade nachgeben, da fühlte er, wie sich die Gefühle der Hermine in dieser Erinnerung veränderten. Aus Sorge um Harry wurde Neugier und plötzlich kam auch ein gewisser Teil Erregung dazu. Dies alles verwirrte Harry und als er dann auch noch Hermine sagen hörte, „ich weiß, dass mich Mrs. Weasley umbringen wird. Doch ich muss es einfach mal mit eigenen Augen sehen.", war es um Harry geschehen und Hermines mentale Gegenwehr kam nicht mehr gegen seine Leglimens an.

Harry fragte sich, was seine Freundin vorhatte und wurde im nächsten Moment mehr als nur verlegen. Der Lockenkopf stellte doch tatsächlich die Dose mit der Salbe auf den Boden und hob die Decke über seinem Körper nach oben. „Wow", war dann das Einzige, was sie sagte und Harry, der ja alles mit ihren Augen sah, wollte im Erdboden versinken als sich das Mädchen unter ihn legte und anfing sein nun durch nicht ein einziges Haar verdecktes nach unten hängendes bestes Stück zu bewundern.

Dann aber drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr. Es war die von Molly und rasch kroch Hermine wieder unter Harry hervor. Das war dann auch der Moment, wo Hermine es schaffte Harry aus ihrem Geiste zu drängen und zwei Sekunden später schauten die zwei Gryffindors sich gegenseitig mit roten und entsetzten Gesichtern an. Keiner schien zu einem Worte fähig. Dies blieb auch noch gute zwei Minuten so, bis Hermine leise sagte, „Harry ?"

„Nein Hermine...". unterbrach sie der Schwarzhaarige sofort mit etwas lauterer Stimme. „Ich fasse es einfach nicht. Du... du... weißt du wie... ich war hilflos!"

„Bitte Harry, ich wollte...", versuchte Hermine es erneut, da sie nicht wirklich verstand, warum es ihren Freund so aus der Fassung brachte.

„Was wolltest du? Was? ... Oh man, wenn ich das gewusst..." Harry schien wirklich ein wenig durch den Wind zu sein und er wusste nicht, was ihn am meisten durcheinander brachte. Schließlich stand er plötzlich auf und rannte aus dem Raum der Wünsche. Zurück blieb eine Hermine die nicht wirklich wusste, was sie von ihrem Freund halten sollte. Den Tränen nahe und mit dem Gedanken einen riesigen Fehler begannen zu haben, machte sich der Lockenkopf auf den Weg Harry einzuholen und mit ihm zu reden.

Ron hatte sich das Abendessen heute so richtig schmecken lassen und da Parvati sich derzeit nicht all zu wohl fühlte, saß er nun allein im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Hausaufgaben standen auf dem Plan und auch wenn eigentlich Freitag war nutzte Ron die Zeit. Vielleicht ging es seiner Freundin ja morgen oder übermorgen schon wieder besser und dann hätte er mehr Freiraum für sie. Auf der anderen Seite war Ron allerdings auch irgendwie froh, dass Parvati dies gerade durchmachte. Nicht dass man den Gryffindor jetzt falsch verstand, doch bedeutetes es doch, dass, wenn seine Liebste ihre Tage bekam, ihre gemeinsame Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte keine schwerwiegenderen Folgen hatte. Schließlich hatte er im Taumel der Gefühle nicht wirklich daran gedacht zu verhüten und Parvati war schon etwas unruhig geworden, als der Zeitpunkt sich nach hinten verschoben hatte.

„Harry, was ist los?" Mit diesen Worten schreckte Ron aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah in das Gesicht seines Freundes. Dieses spiegelte immer noch eine Mischung aus Ärger und Verlegenheit wieder und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, rannte Harry an Ron vorbei hinauf in den Schlafsaal.

Aber dort blieb er nicht. Nein, vielleicht eine halbe Minuten später kam Harry wieder herunter und ohne weiter auf Rons fragenden Blick zu achten, verschwand er wieder durch das Portrait der fetten Dame. Der Rothaarige konnte nur besorgt hinterher schauen und war versucht, seinem Freund zu folgen.

Dies wurde aber vereitelt, da Hermine zwei Minuten später durch das Portrait kletterte. Ihre Augen waren rot und sie sah sich suchend um. Nun reichte es Ron und er hielt Hermine, die ebenfalls wieder hinaus wollte, auf. Er stellte sich ihr in den Weg und fragte, was los sei. Daraufhin begann der Lockenkopf zu weinen und Ron nahm sie in den Arm.

„Nun sag schon! Was ist los?" Versuchte er seine beste Freundin zu beruhigen und Hermine schluchzte, „Oh ich hab einen Fehler gemacht" Ich war so dumm!"

„Was für einen Fehler? Geht es um Harry?", hakte der Gryffindor nach und Hermine nickte leicht. Allerdings wurde ihr Gesicht dann ein wenig rot, denn Ron wollte nun genau wissen, was mit ihr und Harry los war. Und da sich der Gemeinschaftsraum immer mehr mit Gryffindors füllte, bedeutete der Rothaarige dem Mädchen, ihm zu folgen. Sie fanden sich schließlich im Schlafsaal wieder und nachdem Hermine noch mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, sagte sie, „Ron... du... du weißt doch, dass wir Okklumentik üben wollten."

„Ähm ja, und weiter..."

„Nun ja, Harry ist also in meinen Geist eingedrungen und ich habe versucht mich zu wehren. Anfangs hat es auch geklappt, doch dann hat Harry eine Erinnerung gesehen..."

„Krum?", fragte Ron kurz dazwischen, doch Hermine versicherte, dass es darum nicht ging.

„Nein Ron, es ging um etwas, das ich getan habe... es war letzten Sommer... und... und wo ich meinte, dass es doch nicht wirklich schlimm ist. Immerhin sind wir zusammen und irgendwann würde es doch eh passieren."

Ron schien nun verwirrt und somit musste ihm Hermine schon ein paar nähere Details geben. Als der Gryffindor dann schließlich in Hermines hochrotes Gesicht blickte, schien er allerdings sehr stark zu überlegen. Für Hermine kamen diese Sekunden wie eine Ewigkeit vor und sie glaubte schon, dass Ron nun ebenfalls auf sie sauer war. Dann aber begann Ron zu lächeln und meinte, „Oh man Hermine, da hast du aber wirklich ein Fettnäpfchen erwischt. Du weißt doch wie Harry sich aufführt, wenn es um Mädchen geht."

„Ja aber Ron, ich bin seine Freundin. Ich liebe ihn. Und auch wenn wir noch nicht soweit in unserer Beziehung sind, wie du und Parvati, verstehen ich sein Verhalten nicht." Versuchte Hermine sich zu verteidigen. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass er sich beschweren kann. Schließlich hat er mich ja auch schon nackt gesehen."

Nun schaute Ron Hermine überrascht an und sein Gesicht wandelte sich dann leicht zu einem ertappten Ausdruck hin. Hermine schien zu verstehen, dass ihr Gegenüber wusste, was sie meinte und sagte, „Oder hast du geglaubt, ich erkennen ein Babyfon nicht?"

„Ein was?", fragte Ron und sah Hermine mit weiten Augen verständnislos an.

„Ein Babyfon, Ron. Ein magisches Gerät zur Überwachung von Babys. Auch Muggel haben so etwas, wenn auch nicht ganz so ausgefeilt. Sie hören nur, ob ihr Kind schläft. Die Zauberer hingegen haben auch einer Visiozauber und die Möglichkeit Einschlafmusik zu spielen."

Das Gesicht von Ron sprach Bände und scheinbar wollte der Gryffindor, der bis eben noch mit Hermine ganz unbefangen über das in ihrem Alter wohl heikelste Thema sprach, im Boden versinken. Nun musste die Gryffindor lachen und meinte, „Und als Damion es Ginny untergeschoben hat und dann die Sache mit der Dusche erwähnte, war mir schon klar, was er damit bezweckte."

„Du meinst, dass du wusstest, dass wir... wir euch beobachtete haben?" Rons Stimme war von Wort zu Wort trockener geworden und er schaute Hermine an, als wäre sie Snape, der ihn beim Herumschleichen erwischt hatte. Der Lockenkopf grinst breit. „Natürlich haben wir es gewusst. Oder meinst du wir gehen sonst alle zusammen duschen und waschen vor allem unsere Haare so intensiv und vor allem gegenseitig? Und ist euch nicht aufgefallen, dass ausschließlich die Mädchen anwesend waren, deren Freunde in eurem Schlafsaal wohnen? Natürlich haben wir es gewusst und deshalb verstehe ich ja auch Harrys Verhalten nicht."

Ron brauchte noch einige Minuten um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. In Gedanken vermerkte er auch, dass er darüber auch noch mit Parvati diskutieren musste, aber das brauchte Hermine nicht zu wissen. Sie brauchte vielmehr die Hintergründe, was damals wirklich abgegangen war und auch einige Infos, die Ron in manchen Gesprächen mit Harry erfahren hatte und die eigentlich niemand jemals erfahren sollte. Er bat Hermine daher, sich erst einmal auf sein Bett zusetzten und begann mit ruhiger, endlich zurückgekehrter Stimme.

„Also Hermine, mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ihr uns damals einen sehr erregenden Abend geschenkt habt, solltest du vielleicht mal kurz zuhören. Es geht dabei um Harry und darum, dass er durch seine Zeit bei den Dursleys wohl mehr davon getragen hat, als du bisher weißt. Diese Idioten haben ihm doch tatsächlich ständig eingeredet, dass er eine Missgeburt sei, er niemals mit ihnen ins Schwimmbad dufte, sich allein waschen musste und so weiter... "

Die nächsten Minuten erklärte Ron Hermine noch so einige Geschichten und die Augen des Lockenkopfs wurden immer größer. Sie hörte ihrem besten Freund aufmerksam zu. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Punkt, wo Ron dann schließlich von Harrys heldenhaftem Einschreiten beim Duschspektakel berichtete. Dort nämlich durchfuhr den Schlafsaal ein lautes „Was?" und Ron befürchtete, dass im nächsten Moment jede Menge Mitschüler herein gestürmt kamen.

„Er hat was getan, Ron?", fragte Hermine noch einmal und sackte mit einem „oh man Harry", leicht auf dem Bett zusammen.

„Hermine was ist?", fragte Ron leicht besorgt und bemerkte dann das Lächeln im Gesicht der Gryffindor.

„Warum Ron? Warum kann Harry nicht einmal wie ein normaler Junge sein? Kein Wunder das er so reagiert hat. Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm sprechen und ihm sagen, dass..."

„_Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut"_

Hermine sah sich überrascht um und ihr Blick fiel auf Ron, der nun die Karte der Rumtreiber in den Händen hielt. „Hier...", sagte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „... er ist im Bad der Vertrauensschüler." Die Gryffindor sah unsicher zu Ron auf und schien dann zu verstehen. Schließlich wurde ihr Blick ernster und sie stand auf. Das Letzte, was Ron dann mitbekam war, dass Hermine sagte, „Das passt ja sehr gut!" und sich auf den Weg machte. Sie war eine Hexe auf Mission.

Harry saß im weißen Marmorbecken und ließ immer mehr heißes Wasser zufließen. Sanft schmiegte sich der Badeschaum um seinen Körper und vermittelte eine Atmosphäre der Ruhe. Im Innersten des Gryffindors war davon aber nicht ein Fünkchen zu spüren, denn Harry war mehr als nur aufgeregt. Und dabei wusste er nicht einmal, was ihn mehr durcheinander brachte. War es die Tatsache, dass Hermine ihn nackt gesehen hatte, oder weil er sich ärgerte, damals nicht auch einen Blick riskiert zu haben?

Harry wusste es einfach nicht und dass machte ihm wohl am meisten zu schaffen. Dann kamen ihm seine Worte, die er Hermine an den Kopf geworfen hatte wieder in den Sinn und er fühlte sich noch mieser. Warum musste er auch so verklemmt sein? „Mann, sie ist deine große Liebe", fluchte Harry leise und tauchte kurz im Wasser unter. Dann legte er seinen Kopf auf den Beckenrand und dachte weiter nach. Schließlich fand er noch einen Punkt und nach längerem Grübeln erkannte Harry auch, was ihm wohl am meisten in der Erinnerung wehgetan hatte. Es war seine Hilflosigkeit gewesen. Er, Harry, sollte gegen Voldemort kämpfen und hatte sich dann, gepaart mit den Gefühlen von Hermine, so daliegen gesehen.

Harry brauchte noch einige Minuten in denen er mit geschossenen Augen im Becken lag. Dann aber hörte er, wie jemand leise seinen Namen rief und er schlug sie wieder auf. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf Hermine, die an der Tür stand und fragte, ob sie hereinkommen dürfte. Zuerst war Harry versucht zu sagen, dass er allein sein wollte. Doch dann nickt er leicht.

„Harry... es... es tut mir leid", begann Hermine mir vorsichtiger Stimme und trat ein wenig näher an das Becken heran. Harry sah zu ihr auf und flüsterte leise „ich weiß". Dabei schaute er zur Decke und meinte leicht abwesend, „Mir geht es ja genauso, Hermine. Ich war nur so überrascht, weil ich es von dir nicht erwartet hätte. Ich meine, du bist immer so... so..."

„Harry...", unterbrach sie ihn. „... ich weiß, dass mich alle nur als wandelndes Regelwerk sehen. Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass ich nicht auch wie ihr denke oder fühle."

Harry musste bei dem Gedanken an das Buch lachen und sah wieder zu seiner Freundin hinüber. Dabei allerdings begannen seine Augen immer größer zu werden. „Hermine, was machst du da?", kam es leicht panisch aus seinem Mund, denn der Lockenkopf begann sich plötzlich auszuziehen.

„Na wonach sieht es denn aus Harry? Ich denke, es ist dein gutes Recht, dass wir Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten."

Harry lag in seinem Becken und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Immer mehr Kleidungsstücke, angefangen beim schwarzen Umhang, fielen von Hermines wunderschönem Körper ab und mit Entsetzen stellte Harry fest, dass sein Körper darauf reagierte. Doch wollte er, dass Hermine aufhörte? Seine Gedanken daran, was sie wohl von ihm halten würde, sagten „Ja". Sein Körper jedoch schrie lauthals, sie solle weiter machen. Schließlich glitt auch ihr BH von ihrer Brust ab und Hermine stand nur noch mit ihrem Slip, einem Hauch von Schwarz, da. Das war der Punkt, wo Harry seinen Blick mehr als nur verlegen abwandte.

Hermine, die bis dahin selbst ein wenig kämpfen musste, um nicht all zu rot zu werden, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und streifte schließlich auch das letzte Stück Textil ab. Dann gab es ein Platschen und die Gryffindor war ins Becken gesprungen. Harry schreckte herum und suchte seine Freundin, die dann schließlich kurz vor ihm wieder auftauchte. Hermine kam die letzten paar Zentimeter an Harry heran und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„Oh Harry, ich liebe dich", hauchte sie zwischen den Küssen und spürte, wie ihr Freund seine Arme vorsichtig um sie legte. Allerdings vermisste sie, dass Harry sie an sich heran zog, wie er es sonst beim Kuscheln tat. Doch das konnte der Schwarzhaarige einfach nicht. Viel zu groß war die Sorge, was seine Freundin von ihm denken würde, wenn sie bemerkte, was unter der Wasseroberfläche los war. Schmerzhaft pochte Harrys Erektion und er versuchte so vorsichtig wie nur möglich sich zu bewegen und zu atmen.

Doch wir sprechen hier von Hermine. Sie hatte schon längst gemerkt, was mit ihrem Freund los war und plötzlich kam ihr die Idee, dass Harry wohl ein wenig mehr brauchte, um endlich über seinen Schatten zu springen. Deshalb nahm sie, auch wenn es für sie ebenfalls Neuland war, seine Hand und während sie ihn küsste, führte sie selbige an ihre Brust.

Zuerst stockte Harry ein wenig, als er die warme, zarte Haut berührte, doch dann gefiel ihm das Gefühl und er begann sachte die leicht zitternden Rundungen zu streicheln und zu massieren. Das Zittern verlieh ihm sogar die Gewissheit, dass es in Hermine ähnlich aussah, wie bei ihm und somit stieg sein Mut ein wenig. Schließlich wollte Harry mehr und somit ersetzte er seine Hände durch seine Lippen. Ganz langsam arbeitete er sich mit seinem Mund von Hermines Ohrläppchen hinab und schließlich hatte er die zartrosa schimmernden Knospen vor sich. Sanft berührte er sie und ebenso wie bei Hermine, die leise aufstöhnte, schienen Blitze über seine Zunge zu wandern.

Das ganze Spiel schien die Luft im Bad zum Knistern zu bringen. Harrys Herz schien fast doppelt so schnell zu schlagen wie sonst und seine Zweifel waren wie weggeblasen. Nun jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment, wo Hermine auch aktiv wurde und ihre Hand sanft den Schaft von Harry Glied umfasste. Ruckartig stockte der Gryffindor in seinen Bewegungen und sah seine Freundin mit immer roter werdendem Gesicht an. ‚Was hat sie vor?', schoss es Harry leicht panisch durch den Kopf. Hermine jedoch streichelte ihn weiter und küsste Harry sanft.

„Bleib ruhig Harry und genieße es", sagte der Lockenkopf. Als Harry ihr aber immer noch leicht unsicher gegenüber stand, ließ sie kurz von seinem besten Stück ab und lächelte. „Weißt du Harry, es muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein. Ich hab gelesen, dass es nur natürlich ist. Und sieh es doch mal so, ich fühl mich sogar geschmeichelt, wenn selbst mein Körper dies bei dir auslöst."

Hermine wählte diese Worte bewusst, da Harry gar nicht anders konnte, als zu protestieren und das tat er dann auch. Er sagte, dass Hermine den schönsten Körper hätte, den er jemals gesehen hatte und kurz darauf nahm er sie wieder liebevoll in den Arm. Dann aber konnte auch er nicht anders und setzte seinem Protest ein „und natürlich hast du das gelesen" hinterher.

Hermine lächelte, da ihr Plan ein wenig aufzugehen schien. Harry schien endlich über den Punkt hinweg zu sein, wo er sich zu viele Gedanken machte und ihre gegenseitigen Streicheleinheiten wurden wieder intensiver. Harry küsste Hermines Brüste und fast jeden Fleck ihres Oberkörpers. Hermine tat es ihm nach, wobei sie aber auch sein bestes Stück sanft bearbeitete. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Punkt, wo Harry von ihr abließ und anfing immer unregelmäßiger zu atmen. Er hielt plötzlich ihre Hand fest und legte seinen Kopf nach hinten.

Hermine wusste, dass Harry kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand. Da ihr Körper ihr aber sagte, dass sie heute noch nicht weiter gehen wollte, sie Harry aber so nicht stehen lassen konnte, streckte sie sich ein wenig und beugte sich über seinen Kopf. „Lass dich fallen, Harry", flüsterte sie ihrem Liebsten ins Ohr und begann danach ihre Hand sich immer schneller über seinen Penis zu bewegen. Harry stöhnte immer lauter und er glaubte sein ganzer Lendenbereich stehe in Flammen. Schließlich konnte er nicht mehr und mit einem lauten „HERMINE", kam er in ihre warme Hand.

Hermine war selbst überrascht als sie sah, wie intensiv Harry unter ihren Bewegungen seinen Höhepunkt durchlitt und zog ihre Hand aus dem Wasser. Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl, seinen Körper beben und seinen Samen über die Hand laufen zu spüren. Schließlich aber hatte sich ihr Liebster beruhigt und sie küsste ihn sanft.

„Das nächste Mal bin ich aber dran", raunte sie ihm ins Ohr und Harry legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. Sie blieben noch eine Weile im Wasser und liebkosten sich gegenseitig, bis sich schließlich Harrys Uhr meldete und anzeigte, dass die Sperrstunde in zehn Minuten beginnen würde. Hermine sah ihren Freund überrascht an und Harry meinte, dass er diesen kleinen Zauber eigentlich schon viel früher hätte verwenden sollen. Dann wären ihm oft verlorene Punkt erspart geblieben. Dann half er Hermine aus dem Becken und während seine Freundin mit ihrem schlanken Körper langsam zu ihren Sachen ging, beobachtete er sie.

Hermine, die Blicke ihres Freundes förmlich spürend, konnte nicht anders und bewegte sich absichtlich aufreizender als sonst. Sollte er doch wissen, dass dies noch längst nicht alles war, was sie zusammen erleben konnten. Schließlich erreichte sie Harrys Handtuch, das etwas achtlos auf dem Boden lag. Sie bückte sich und hörte Harry leise aufstöhnen. Dann hob sie das weiche, weiße Tuch hoch und drehte sich zu ihrem Freund. Ihre Gesichtzüge erstarrten.

„HARRY, RAUS AUS DEM WASSER", schrie sie und riss den Jungen aus seinen Gedanken. Das nächste, was die Luft des Schlosses durchschnitt, war ein unmenschlicher, greller Schrei des Schmerzes...

17


	41. Kapitel 41

Na Leuter's,

ich sehe, es geht doch. Und weil ihr so lieb ward, kommt auch gleicht das nächste Cap, bei dem ich euch viel Spaß wünsche.

Nun aber noch kurz zu Slay Corals Bitte. Nein, es bleibt bei einem Mal die Woche. Und weißt du wieso ? Weil ich beim SdG den Fehler gemacht habe, lieber zu Posten, als die Kapitel noch mal zu überdenken und sie dadurch eine Zeit lang an Tiefe oder Inhalt verloren hatten. Außerdem, braucht auch mein Beta eine gewisse Zeit zum Arbeiten und so können wir beide uns Allles ein wenig besser einteilen. Ich hoffe du verstehst das. Und an alle anderen der Hinweis, ich bemühe mich den Turnus einzuhalten, doch Arbeit geht vor. Also nicht lynchen, wenn mal länger dauert. Dafür gibt's ja Sniggers.

Kapitel 41

Harry stand im Becken des Vertrauensschülerbades und sah Hermine träumerisch hinterher. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was er eben erlebt hatte, zumal es am frühen Abend noch so aussah, als hätte er den größten Fehler seines Lebens gemacht. Doch jetzt? Jetzt war er hier mit Hermine im Bad und sah seine Freundin engelsgleich über den weißen Marmorboden gleiten.

Harry hing mit seinem Blick förmlich an ihren schlanken Beinen und den sich ihnen anschließenden, verlockenden Pobacken. Als Hermine dann auch noch langsam das Handtuch aufhob und Harry plötzlich einen kurzen Moment einen Einblick in das sonst so von den Beinen Verborgene hatte, war es um ihn und seinen Lendenbereich geschehen. Unaufhaltsam sammelte sich das Blut wieder in seinem besten Stück. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment, wo sich Hermine umdrehte und panisch seinen Namen rief.

Sofort riss es Harry aus seinem Traum und ohne einen Blick auf die Quelle des anderen Schreies, der noch viel lauter durch den Raum hallte zu achten, hastete er zum Beckenrand. Dort stütze er sich hoch und sprang aus dem Pool. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit dem glitschigen Boden gerechnet und so machte er keine zwei Sekunden später Bekanntschaft mit extrem hartem, unnachgiebigem Marmor. Laut schlug er auf und ein stechender Schmerz durchzog seinen Knöchel.

Hermine ließ das Handtuch fallen und stürzte zu ihren Freund. Sie kniete sich nieder und fragte panisch, „Harry, ist alles OK. Sag doch was..." Doch alles was der Gryffindor zustande brachte, war seine Zähne schmerzhaft aufeinander zu pressen. Dann hielt er sich seinen Knöchel und schaute sich danach zum Becken um. Was er allerdings dort erblickte, ließ ihn das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Der ganze Pool schien zu kochen. Überall stiegen Dampf auf und das Wasser brodelte.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Harry und schaute fassungslos in den Raum. Dann allerdings sah er auch die Quelle des anderen Schreies und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schnellte sein Arm hoch und er rief „Accio Myrthe". Hermine schaute überrascht in die Richtung, in die Harry deutete und sah, wie sich aus dem Wasserdampf etwas ablöste. Es waren erst nur wage Umrisse, doch dann konnte man immer besser die Silhouette des weiblichen Geistes sehen. Harry wollte gar nicht daran denken, seit wann Myrthe wohl im Raum war. Nein, viel zu geschockt blickte er auf das leblos wirkenden, schlapp in der Luft hängende Gespenst.

„Harry, was ist mit ihr? Ist sie tot?", fragte Hermine besorgt und sah zu Harry, der plötzlich snapegleich die Augenbraue hoch zog. „Natürlich ist sie tot, Hermine. Bloß sag ihr das nicht ins Gesicht, wenn sie wieder wach ist."

Bevor Hermine ihrem Freund aber eine passende Antwort geben konnte, schossen durch die Wand zwei andere Geister. Es waren der dicke Mönch aus Huffelpuff und Sir Nicolas. Beide starrten auf Myrthe und Entsetzten stand ihnen im Gesicht. Dann aber schien es so, als würde sich in die Blässe fast ein wenig Rot mischen und die beiden Gespenster wandten ihre Blick ab.

„Ms... Ms. Granger bitte bedecken sie sich", forderte der Geist von Sir Nicolas und den beiden Gryffindors wurde bewusst, in welchem Zustand sie hier im Raum hockten. Sofort wurde Hermine knallrot und hastete zu ihrem Umhang. Harry wollte ihr es nachtun, doch sein Knöchel erinnerte ihn daran, dass er eben erst aus dem Becken gesprungen war. Voller Schmerz stöhnte er auf und sowohl Hermine, als auch die Geister machten sofort Anstallten, Harry zu helfen.

Im Endeffekt kam es dann so, dass der fette Mönche sich um Myrthe kümmerte, Hermine Harry seinen Umhang überlegte und Sir Nicolas durch eine Wand verschwand, um Hilfe zu holen. Diese kam dann auch in Form von Poppy und der Direktorin. Beide machten aber keinen sehr glücklichen Eindruck und Harry bereitete sich schon auf eine Standpauke vor. Die blieb aber aus, als McGonagalls Blick auf das kochende Wasser fiel und mit fast erstickter Stimme fragte sie, „Mr. Potter, waren sie in diesem Becken?"

„Nein"

„Ja"

Die Antworten der beiden Schüler verwirrten die alte Hexe dann doch ein wenig und Hermine, die mittlerweile ihre Sachen wieder anhatte, versuchte zu erklären.

„Es war wohl eher so, Professor, dass das Wasser am Anfang noch ganz normal war. Und als mir Harry herausgeholfen hatte und... "

„Sie waren zusammen im Wasser?", fragte McGonagall und wurde im nächsten Moment fast ebenso verlegen über ihre Feststellung, wie die beiden Schüler, die es betraf. Harry und Hermine wechselten mehrere Blicke und Harry sagte leise „ja." Ihm war klar, dass die Direktorin dies nicht so stehen lassen konnte. Doch vorerst hatte der Gryffindor andere Sorgen. Zum einen kümmerte sich Poppy ein wenig zu sehr um seinen Knöchel, was nicht gerade angenehm war und hätte den Jungen am liebsten in den Krankenflügel geschafft. Zum anderen konnte Harry immer noch nicht begreifen, was da geschehen war und inwiefern dies auch für Myrthe galt.

Professor McGonagall schaute immer noch auf das Wasserbecken und wandte sich dann entschlossen an den fetten Mönch. Sie bat ihn, Professor Flittwick zu holen. Der kleine quirlige Lehrer für Zauberkunst könnte ihr bestimmt sagen, was für ein Zauber hier gewirkt hatte und ob man ihn brechen konnte, denn die Hitze im Raum wurde langsam unerträglich. Sie wollte sich auch gar nicht ausdenken, was hätte passieren können, wenn man es nicht bemerkt hätte. Das Vertrauensschülerbad war nun erst mal auf alle Fälle gesperrt.

Dann kam ihr Harry in den Sinn. was hätte ihm und Hermine geschehen können. Sofort schoss ihr die Idee eines Anschlages durch den Kopf. Sie sah über Poppys Schulter direkt in das Gesicht ihres Schülers und wollte ihn dazu etwas fragen,Ddh Harry hatte sich wahrscheinlich in den letzten Minuten selbst ähnliche Fragen gestellt und meinte, dass Ron der Einzige war, dem er gesagt hatte, wohin er geht. Und dass sein Freund in diesem Fall über jeden Zweifel erhaben war, dass konnte man in Harrys Augen eindeutig lesen.

Eine viertel Stunde später war Harrys Fuß versorgt und auch Professor Flittwick war im Bad eingetroffen. Die Direktorin erklärte in kurzen Worten, was geschehen war und Filius wirkte mehrere Analysezauber auf das Wasserbecken, welches nun allerdings den Anschein machte, sich wieder abzukühlen. Zu einem Ergebnis kam der kleine quirlige Zauberer jedoch nicht und meinte sogar, dass hier überhaupt nicht gezaubert wurde, jedenfalls mit keinem ihm bekannten Fluch und so und dass die Magie des Schlosses eine solchen Zauber schon aus Sicherheitsgründen verhindert hätte. Dann wandte er sich an den fetten Mönch, der wieder bei der maulenden Myrthe stand und bat, dass er sich kurz zurückzog.

Das nächste, was Harry hörte, waren Worte, die nicht der menschlichen Sprache entsprangen. Harry vermutete, dass es Koboldlaute waren und die Silhouette von Myrthe begann in einem blauen Licht zu erstrahlen. Das ganze Schauspiel dauerte mehrere Minuten und als Professor Flittwick fertig war, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Harry spürte, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Nun Direktorin, unserer Myrthe geht es bald wieder gut. Sie ist nur... wie sollte ich es ausdrücken? ... Sie ist ohnmächtig. Wahrscheinlich war die Hitze doch zu viel für sie, denn auch wenn es die Meisten nicht wissen oder begreifen wollen, so haben auch Geister ein gewisses Maß an Gefühlen und verspüren manchmal auch Schmerzen. Einzig dass sie nicht mehr sterben können bleibt unbestritten. Doch ich weiß aus Erfahrung, das ausgerechnet dieses Gespenst hier das Falsche ist, um über den Tod zu reden."

Beim letzten Satz mussten alle im Raum ein wenig schmunzeln und so lockerte sich die Stimmung auch ein wenig auf. Man vermutete, dass Myrthe bald wieder erwachen würde und bat den Mönch und Sir Nicolas daher, sich um sie zu kümmern. Die Gespenster nickten und schwebten mit Myrthe im Schlepptau durch die Wand. Was jetzt noch blieb, so sah es die Direktorin, war über ihre Schüler zu Gericht zu ziehen. Allerdings war McGonagall wohl eher froh, dass den Beiden nichts passiert war und daher verlor Gryffindor lediglich zwanzig Punkte.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf und versuchte dann aufzustehen. Poppy sah sich das zwar mit Argusaugen an, ließ die beiden Schülern dann aber ziehen. Die Direktorin erwartete aber, dass Hermine Harry nur noch ins Bett brachte und dann sofort in ihr eigenes ging. Die Gryffindors konnten nicht anders, als rot zu werden und machten, dass sie aus dem Bad herauskamen.

Ron saß auf seinem Bett und hielt in seinen Händen die Karte des Rumtreibers. Er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Sei es, weil ihm Parvati, die oben im Mädchenschlafsaal lag fehlte, oder weil er sich Sorgen machte. Diese galten insbesondere seinen beiden Freunden, deren Punkte zwar für eine ganze Zeit eng zusammen im Umriss des Pools zusammenstanden, dann aber plötzlich von Poppys und dem der Direktorin ergänzt wurden.

Für Ron war klar, dass Harry und Hermine erwischt worden waren und erwartete nun darauf, dass die Zwei wie ein Paar begossener Pudel in den Gryffindorturm kamen. Dies geschah dann auch kurz darauf und mit einem leichten Grinsen wartete Ron, dass die Tür aufging. Allerdings erstarb das Grinsen als er sah, dass Harry humpelte. Sofort sprang er auf. Und nicht nur er, nein auch Dean und Neville, die ebenfalls noch wach waren, eilten ihrem Freund zu Hilfe.

„Mensch Harry, was ist passiert?", fragte Ron aufgeregt und bekam als Antwort, „Ist ´ne lange Geschichte." Daraufhin geleiteten die Jungs Harry erst mal zum Bett und schienen dann darauf zu warten, die lange Geschichte auch zu hören. Vorher verabschiedete sich allerdings Hermine noch mit einem langen Kuss und rief damit eine Catcalls hervor.

Kaum allein im Raum erzählte Harry den Anderen vom kochenden Wasser und bemerkte, wie seine Freunde blass wurden. Einzig Ron hob leicht die Augenbraue und bedeutete Harry, dass dies doch nicht alles sein konnte. Er hob zur Unterstützung die Karte hoch und Harry wurde etwas rot. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und Ron verstand, dass er dies nicht mit den anderen Teilen wollte. Schließlich wussten sie ja nur, dass Hermine ihn hier her gebracht hatte.

Kurz darauf hieß es dann aber wirklich ab ins Bett und Harry zog sich seinen Umhang aus. Den Schlafanzug ließ er heute mal weg und so kroch er, wie er war, unter die Decke. Allerdings konnte er nicht gleich einschlafen, denn die Sache mit dem Wasser beschäftigte ihn schon noch. Dann plötzlich wurde auch noch sein Vorhang bewegt und Ron kletterte ins Bett.

„Und Harry? Alles wieder in Ordnung bei euch?", fragte sein Kumpel und Harry lächelte. „Natürlich Ron. Oder glaubst du, wir hätten sonst so lange zusammen gestanden?"

„Und ihr hab es im Pool..."

„Ja... nein. Ach es ist nicht so, wie du denkst", verschluckte sich Harry über die direkte Art seines Freundes und wurde wieder mal rot.

„Wie denn?", fragte Ron mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen und Harry versuchte ein wenig herum zu drucksen. Schließlich gab Ron auf, auch wenn ihm Harry noch erzählte, dass sie ganz so weit, wie Ron es dachte, noch nicht waren. Doch der Rest sollte sein Geheimnis bleiben und mit ein paar netten Worten komplimentierte er seinen Kumpel aus seinem Bett. Dann zog Harry die Decke über den Kopf und wenige Minuten später glitt er in einen angenehmen Schlaf, dessen Träume sehr stark von einem gewissen, braunhaarigen Mädchen handelten.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde erst einmal ausgiebig ausgeschlafen. Es war schließlich Samstag und somit standen zwei volle Unterrichtsfreie Tage an. So wurde es dann auch fast Zehn, als Harry die ersten Geräusche im Schlafsaal vernahm. Er hörte Neville und Dean sich unterhalten und auch Ron stimmte freudig in das Gespräch mit ein. Allerdings verstummten seine Freunde kurz darauf und Harry glaubte sogar Deans Stimme als mädchenhaftes Quieken, gefolgt von ein paar hastigen Bewegungen, zu erkennen.

Etwas beunruhigt setzte sich Harry auf und tastete nach dem Vorhang seines Bettes. Langsam suchte er den Saum des schweren roten Stoffes und wollte den Raum näher erkunden, da wurde der Vorhang auch schon aufgerissen und ein Paar roter Lippen drückte sich auf seinen Mund.

„Morgen Harry", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihren Freund an. „Morgen Schatz", erwiderte Harry leicht überrumpelt. Dabei schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, dass diese Form des Weckens doch gar nicht so schlecht sei. Dann allerdings bemerkte er Hermines immer roter werdendes Gesicht. Er folgte dem Blick seiner Freundin und mit einer Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Verwegenheit grinste er. Ihm war doch tatsächlich entfallen, dass er die letzte Nacht nichts angezogen hatte und somit die dezent wippende Nachwirkung der herminischen Träume zu sehen war. Allerdings waren zu viele Fremdpersonen im Raum, als dass er seiner Freundin irgendetwas gestatten konnte, außer rot zu werden. Rasch warf er seine Decke über und bat Hermine dann, kurz draußen zu warten. Der Lockenkopf grinste, küsste Harry kurz und ließ dann von ihm ab. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Na denn Jungs, bis gleich beim Frühstück", sagte sie. „Ach und Dean, nette Shorts und gutes Innenleben."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand Hermine aus dem Jungensaal und Ron und Neville begannen zu lachen. Dabei deuteten sie auf Dean, der nun knallrot dastand und an sich herunter schaute. Der Grund dafür waren aber nicht nur seine Unterhosen, die irgendwelche Comicfiguren beim Fußball zeigten, sondern auch die Spitze seines besten Stückes, welche die Welt durch die Knopfleiste erkundete.

Das Frühstück wurde am Gryffindorturm eine entspannte Sache und auch der Rest des Wochenendes sollte in ruhigen Bahnen verlaufen. Harry nutzte dies um sich auszukurieren, denn Professor Styls hatte angekündigt, dass ab Montag, spätestens aber ab Dienstag, einige Veränderungen auf ihn und seine Freunde zukämen. Die Gryffindors sahen dem aber gelassen und nicht übermäßig interessiert entgegen. Immerhin war das Wetter noch sehr annehmbar und so konnte man es sich auch noch auf den Ländereien gut gehen lassen.

Schon am Montagmorgen spürte Harry, dass irgendetwas in der Luft lag und zwar außer dem Duft des Kaffees und der frischen Brötchen. Fast jeder Schüler, zumindest die der oberen Klassen, schien aufgeregt zu sein und der Gryffindor kam sich ein wenig dumm vor, da die Anderen offensichtlich etwas wussten und er nicht. Doch auch ein fragender Blick zu Hermine konnte dem keine Abhilfe schaffen und so machte sich Harry erst einmal über das leckere Frühstück her. Sollten die Dinge die da kamen es halt tun und ihn überraschen.

Dies geschah dann auch in Form von Professor Styls, der an den Gryffindortisch heran trat und in seinen Händen einen Stapel Pergament hielt. Es waren Stundenpläne, neue Stundenpläne um genauer zu sein und dies verwirrte Harry ein wenig. Begierig nahmen die Siebenklässler ihrem Hauslehrer seine Last ab und ein jeder war gespannt, was es wohl damit auf sich hatte.

Styls hingegen gab keine weiteren Hinweise und machte sich zurück auf den Weg zum Lehrertisch. Die nächsten Minuten wurden die Stundenpläne studiert und man erkannte, dass einige Stunden gekürzt, andere aber hinzugekommen waren. Speziell hieß das, Verteidigung wurde ausgedehnt und Wahrsagen oder Kräuterkunde oder Astronomie mussten Einschnitte hinnehmen. Die größte Besonderheit bestand aber in zwei Unterrichtsstunden je Woche, die auf dem Plan mit einem großen „E" und dem Namen „Styls" prangte und nicht verrieten, um was es dort eigentlich ging.

Harry sah fragend zum Lehrertisch und sah, wie Styls ihm zulächelte. Dann ging Harrys Blick zu Hermine und er fragte seine Freundin, ob sie diese ominösen Stunden auch hatte. Der Lockenkopf nickte, meinte aber, dass bei ihr Professor McGonagall als Lehrerin vermerkt war. Eine Tatsache, die Hermine ein breites Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte, war die Direktorin ja bekanntlich ihre Lieblingslehrerin. Da aber auch kein Anderer so richtig wusste, was das E bedeutete, hieß es vorläufig, sich überraschen zu lassen und zwar bis nach dem Mittagessen.

Der Unterricht bei Professor Styls, der erste für den heutigen Tag, hieß VgddK und wie Harry es schon wusste, sollten sie sich eigentlich mit dem Duellieren beschäftigen. Der Professor hatte nämlich erwähnt, dass dies wohl ein elementarer Bestandteil der praktischen Abschlussprüfung sei. Doch schon zu Beginn der Stunde waren wohl die Gedanken der Schüler eher bei den ominösen neuen Stundenplänen. Den Lehrer aber zu fragen, das traute sich niemand so wirklich.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch an der extrem guten Laune von Styls und das der Professor auch noch vor sich hinsummte, machte vor allem die Mädchen fast verrückt. Schließlich fasste sich Lavender ein Herz und sprach Damions Vater an.

„Professor, sie scheinen ja heute wirklich gut drauf zu sein?"

„Oh ja, Ms. Brown", erwiderte Styls mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Und wie kommt das? Ist denn was geschehen? Und wo waren sie denn das ganze Wochenende? Ich glaube, ich habe sie seit Freitag nicht mehr gesehen." Lavender schien nun über den Punkt drüber zu sein, wo man sich selber fragte, ob solche Fragen nicht respektlos waren. Styls schien ihr dies aber nicht übel zu nehmen und grinste noch breiter.

„Oh, das haben sie bemerkt, Ms. Brown? Nun denn, ich habe mich das ganze Wochenende erholt und war auf Martinique."

„KLATSCH", Harrys Buch fiel geräuschvoll zu Boden und er starrte zu Styls. Der Lehrer grinste aber nur weiter und widmete sich Lavender die nun unbeirrt weiter redete.

„Oh, wirklich Professor? Meine Mutter liebt diese Insel. Sie fährt fast jedes Jahr dorthin und ich glaube sogar, dass sie meinen Vater an einen dieser Strände kennen gelernt hat."

Harry war froh, dass Styls ihn nicht weiter beachtete und er so sein Buch wieder aufheben konnte. Allerdings bedachte ihn Hermine mit einem fragenden Blick, doch Harry konnte nur murmeln, „Es ist nichts." Was ihm allerdings entging, war der Blick von Damion, der Harry nun abschätzend musterte. Dann ging der Blick des Gryffindors zum Lehrertisch vor und seine goldenen Augen begannen leicht zu glimmen.

Der neue Unterricht am Nachmittag sollte im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlungen stattfinden und zu Harrys Erstaunen fanden sich lediglich Gryffindor- Jungen vor der Tür ein. Styls bat sie alle einzutreten und das Grinsen vom Vormittag schien sein Gesicht noch nicht wieder verlassen zu haben. Offenbar gefiel es Damions Vater, der auch seinem Sohne nichts verraten zu haben schien, dass seine Schüler vor Neugier fast starben.

Harry hingegen hatte ein viel größeres Problem und zwar seit dem Mittagessen. Er hatte nämlich den Fehler gemacht, sich die Worte von Professor Styls noch mal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und dies als Damions Vater und Professor Stormfire gerade beim Essen waren. Seit dem bekam er die obstrusesten Bilder der zwei Erwachsenen und wie sie sich am Strand vergnügten nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Und genau das musste er schaffen, sonst würde zumindest der nächste Unterricht bei Stormy eine Katastrophe werden. An die Okklumentikstunden wollte Harry noch nicht einmal denken.

„So meine Lieben. Wir haben uns heute zu eurem neuen Unterricht eingefunden und meine erste Frage an euch lautet. Für was steht wohl das E im Stundenplan?"

Harry schreckte hoch und sowohl er als auch seine Freunde schauten sich an und ließen die verschiedensten Mutmaßungen verlauten. Einzig Damion hielt sich etwas zurück und versuchte anhand der Zimmerausstattung einen Hinweis zu finden. Schließlich hatte er wohl was entdeckt und Harry sah, wie sich die Miene seines Kumpels veränderte. Er schaute seinen Vater plötzlich entgeistert an und fragte, „Das ist nicht euer Ernst?"

Professor Styls lachte nun amüsiert in den Raum und erwiderte, „Doch mein Lieber. Ihr seid unsere Abschlussklasse und Albus Dumbledore meinte, dass dies hier ebenso wichtig ist, wie ein guter Schockzauber."

Harry reichte es und er fuhr auf. „Könnten wir denn auch mal erleuchtete werden?" Styls grinste und wandte sich an seine Schüler.

„Natürlich Harry, warum sollte man euch auch nicht verraten, womit ihr euch die nächsten Wochen beschäftigt, denn das große „E" steht ganz salopp für Etikette."

„Etikette", kam es kollektiv aus allen Mündern und Styls begann zu erklären. „Seht her Jungs. Neben all den Zaubern und hilfreichen Gegenzaubern, die wir euch hier in Hogwarts lehren, ist es auch die Aufgabe dieser Schule, euch auf das spätere Leben vorzubereiten. Und dazu gehört auch der richtige Umgang mit der Gesellschaft. Nicht Wenige von euch werden später mit allerlei Behörden, alten Familien und auch höhergestellten Persönlichkeiten zu tun haben. Und damit ihr da nicht jedes Fettnäpfchen mitnehmt, werde ich euch in den Stunden bis Ostern, ein wenig Umgangsformen beibringen."

„Und danach?", fragte Harry, dem es gar nicht gefiel, dann wieder einen neuen Stundenplan zu bekommen.

„Danach Harry? Nun, danach heißt es für euch, in die Prüfungsvorbereitung zu gehen. Doch bis dahin haben wir noch eine Menge zu tun."

„Ähm Professor?", fragte Neville dazwischen. „Warum sind die Mädchen nicht mit bei uns im Unterricht?"

„Weil unsere holde Weiblichkeit in ihren Stunden ein paar andere Sachen lernen wird." Erwiderte Styls und wollte sich dem nächsten Punkt zuwenden. Allerdings gab sich Neville mit der Antwort nicht ganz zufrieden und fragte, was dies denn für Sachen seien. Doch schon während sein Freund die Frage stellte, bemerkte Harry an Styls Gesicht, dass Neville diese Frage irgendwie bereuen würde. Damions Vater begann plötzlich zu grinsen und sagte, „Nun Mr. Longbottem, sie lernen bei Professor McGonagall ausgiebig wie man einen netten, jungen Mann aus gutem Hause verführt, richtig harten, schmutzigen Sex praktiziert und das Letzte aus ihm heraus holt."

Im nächsten Moment war der Raum erfüllt eindeutigen Hustgeräuschen, die man machte, wenn man sich verschluckte. Und in diesem Fall hatte es wohl jeden Schüler hier erwischt. Einzig Styls lachte los und hielt sich beim Anblick der Gesichter den Bauch. Dann aber fing er sich wieder und meinte, „Spaß beiseite Mr. Longbottem. Die Mädchen lernen ebenfalls wie man sich bei gewissen Anlässen verhält und dann wird ihnen die Direktorin eine Menge Tipps und Zauber beibringen, die wohl in die Sparte der Haushaltshilfen gehören."

Harry, der sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte, horchte auf und ihm wurde klar, dass er nie bemerkt hatte, dass sie im Unterricht wirklich noch keinen Zauber durchgenommen hatten, für die Molly so bekannt war. Jetzt wurde ihm auch bewusst wieso. Professor Styls hingegen bat die Klasse nach dieser Erklärung sich erst einmal zu setzten.

„So Jungs, kommen wir zum ersten Thema unseres Unterrichtes. Und hier bin ich sogar froh, dass die Mädchen nicht anwesend sind. Somit könnt ihr eure Freundinnen vielleicht ein wenig überraschen, denn der Weihnachtsball ist ja nicht mehr lange hin."

Harry überlegt, was Professor Styls wohl mit ihnen vorhatte und seine Augen wurden immer größer, als dieser zu erklären begann.

„Eine der wichtigsten Dinge, die ein Zauberer, der in der höheren Gesellschaft verkehrt und bei zahlreichen Bällen und Banketten anwesend sein will, lernen sollte, ist das Tanzen."

Ein allgemeines Stöhnen ging durch den Raum, denn wenn sich die Jungs, wie Ron, Dean und Harry, an ihr viertes Schuljahr zurück erinnerten, dann wussten sie alle, dass dies damals ein Fiasko war. Einzig Blaise Zabini verzog keine Miene und meinte spitz, „Nun, dass Potter nicht tanzen kann, ist ja hinlänglich bekannt."

„Schnauze Zabini", fuhr Harry auf und fragte sich, was der Exslytherin sich nur einbildete. Professor Styls ging aber sofort dazwischen.

„Stopp ihr zwei. Ich möchte hier keinen Streit. Und sie Mr. Zabini, sie sollten sich nicht zu weit hinaus lehnen. Oder möchten sie uns allen ein Beispiel ihrer persönlichen Tanzkunst darbieten?"

Da der Schwarzhaarige aber immer noch zu Harry herüber schaute und scheinbar nicht voll auf Styls fixiert war, ging der Professor noch einen Schritt weiter. Er meinte plötzlich, dass dies wohl die beste Idee sei und unter dem Lachen der anderen Schüler, schaffte er ein wenig mehr Platz mit seinem Zauberstab. „Nun Mr. Zabini, dann wollen wir mal. Stellen sie sich vor, ich wäre... hmm... ich wäre Ms. Parkinson und wir beide stehen auf der Tanzfläche umringt von tausenden Zauberern, die nur ihren Tanz sehen wollen"

Anhand von Zabinis Gesicht konnte man erkennen, dass der Gedanke an Pansy nicht unbedingt erotisch Träume bei ihm weckte. Styls schien den Namen aber auch nur gewählt zu haben, um Blaise ein wenig aufzuziehen. Er strich sich nämlich gleich im nächsten Moment nachdenklich seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und meinte dann, „Also nicht Ms. Parkinson? Nun dann bin ich halt ... hmm ... halt Ms. Chantal Long."

Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens, er gehörte einer Ravenclaw, veränderte sich das Gesicht des ehemaligen Slytherins jedoch schlagartig und Harry glaubte sogar einen leichten Rotschimmer zu erkennen. Sofort schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, denn scheinbar war genau dieses Mädchen von besonderem Interesse für Blaise. Doch Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als leise Musik erklang und die beiden Männer, wenn auch fürs Auge etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, anfingen zu tanzen. Das Ganze dauerte mehrere Minuten und rief neben einem gewissen Erstauen auch eine Menge Schmunzeln hervor. Als dann jedoch die Musik wieder verstummte, verbeugte sich Professor Styls und wandte sich an die Klasse.

„Also ich muss sagen, ich bin angenehm überrascht. Mr. Zabini hat nicht gelogen was seine Tanzkünste angeht. Und ich denk..."

„Natürlich kann ich tanzen. Ich bin schließlich ein Reinblüter." Versuchte sich der Junge zu verteidigen und abzulenken, hatte aber bei seiner Wortwahl nicht unbedingt das richtige Publikum. Besonders Harry passte sie nicht und er fuhr seinen Mitschüler an.

„Zabini, du sollst endlich mit diesem Shit aufhören. Wieso glaubten denn alle, die nicht mit Muggeln verkehren, dass sie besser sind als..."

„Stop Harry", rief Professor Styls überraschenderweise dazwischen. „So gern ich dir im Bezug auf das Thema Reinblütigkeit recht geben würde, muss ich dieses Mal Mr. Zabini in Schutz nehmen."

„Was?", schoss es aus Harry heraus.

„Ja Harry. Bitte versuch mich ausreden zu lassen und auch zu verstehen... es ist einfach so. Oder zumindest gilt dies für einen sehr großen Teil der reinblütigen Zauberer. Wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst, kommt es besonders in diesen Familien zu einer sehr traditionellen Einstellung und so werden viele der Familiensprösslinge mit den verschiedensten Arten kulturellen Zusammenlebens in Kontakt gebracht."

Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu verstehen was sein Lehrer meinte. Schließlich war Ron auch Mitglied einer alten, reinblütigen Familie und konnte trotzdem nicht wirklich tanzen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment widerlegte er in Gedanken diese Theorie, denn die Weasleys mochten zwar sehr alt sein, die Zugehörigkeit zu etwaigen Kreisen, in denen Familien wie die Malfoys oder die Zabinis verkehrten, die hatte man ihnen aber schon seit langer Zeit aberkannt.

„Auch Harry, hat es was mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass die Reinblüter oft, oder fast nur untereinander heiraten. Und da dies bei der stetig abnehmenden Zahl so orientierter Familien sehr schwierig wird, ist halt jedes Oberhaupt darauf bedacht, dass seine Nachkommen den besten Eindruck für die zukünftigen Partner machen."

Harry schaute von Ron, über Styls und Damion, hin zu Zabini, welcher der Aussage des Professors zustimmend nickte. Damions Vater meinte daraufhin weiter, dass sie sich aus genau diesem Grunde heute hier, in diesem Unterricht befanden. Und um Harry noch ein bisschen mehr zu überzeugen, vermutete er sogar, dass, wenn Harrys Eltern noch leben würden, - und er wollte hierbei Harry wirklich nicht mutwillig an ihren Tod erinnern, - dass dann sogar er selbst schon weitaus mehr kulturellen Unterricht gehabt haben würde. Schließlich war James Potter auch ein reinblütiger Zauberer, der die Traditionen achtete, selbst wenn er nicht die verdrehten Ideale von Voldemort und seinen Todessern vertrat.

Harry schaute seinen Lehrer ein wenig geschockt an und auch die anderen Schüler blieben still, was dem Raum eine leicht bedrückende Stimmung verlieh. Professor Styls war sich sicher, dass dies nicht so bleiben konnte und meinte daraufhin lächelnd zu Blaise, „Und Mr. Zabini, wenn ich mir ihre Kenntnisse im Bezug auf das Tanzen ansehe, vermute ich, dass sie auch noch andere Talente haben. Eines wird sich wohl in der Tatsache äußern, dass sie vielleicht irgendein Instrument spielen können?"

Alle Schüler horchten auf und sahen, wie Blaise immer roter im Gesicht wurde. Styls stellte sich nun neben ihn und fragte ermutigend, ob er denn Recht habe. Der ehemalige Slytherin zögerte zwar kurz, doch dann kam es fast mit flüsterndem Ton, „Ja, ich kann ein wenig Violine spielen."

Sofort prusteten einige der Gryffindors los. Es handelte sich hierbei aber ausschließlich um diejenigen Zauberer, die von ihrer Herkunft her mindestens einen nichtmagischen Elternteil hatten. Selbst Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und war umso überraschter, als Damion plötzlich aufstand und Blaise seinen Arm unterstützend auf die Schulter legte. Dann schaute er leicht angesäuert zu seinen Klassenkameraden und meinte, „Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ihr lacht. Ein Instrument zu spielen ist überhaupt nicht einfach und selbst ich habe ein lange Zeit gebraucht um einigermaßen mit dem Klavier zu Recht zu kommen."

Auf diese Aussage hin verstummten alle und sahen ihren Kumpel an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe. Harry war wohl am meisten überrascht. Denn nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie begeistert Damion auf dem See gesurft war, konnte er sich ihn gar nicht an einem Klavier vorstellen. Sein Blick ging kurz zu Damions Vater und er bemerkte den stolzen Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes. Der Gryffindor konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie sehr sich Damion früher immer vor seinen Stunden gesträubt hatte und seinen Freunden in Australien gegenüber auch niemals ein Wort darüber verlauten hat lassen.

Fünf Minuten später hatten sich Alle ein wenig beruhigt und wohl jeder Junge hier im Raum hatte verstanden, worum es in diesem Unterricht gehen sollte. Besonders Neville schien sich auf das Tanzen zu freuen, doch das wusste Harry ja schon aus ihrem vierten Jahr. Am Ende der Stunde bat Professor Styls noch mal alle um ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Eine Sache gibt es da aber noch, die ihr wissen solltet. Eure Klasse ist die einzigste, die allein aus Schülern eines Hauses besteht. Huffelpuff wurde sogar wegen der hohen Jungenanzahl aufgeteilt und wird jeweils mit Slytherin und Ravenclaw unterrichtete."

„Echt?", fragte Harry und Professor Styls begann geheimnisvoll zu grinsen.

„Ja Harry, echt. Doch der Grund liegt nicht nur bei der Schüleranzahl. Nein, es geht auch darum, dass ihr oder besser gesagt diejenigen, die es wollen, noch ein wenig mehr lernen werdet. Hauptsächlich wird dies der Umgang mir dem Schwert oder einer anderen Hieb oder Stichwaffe sein. Ich meine, ihr alle wart doch mal Mitglieder der DA und wisst, wie wichtig eine gute Verteidigung ist."

Auf diese Aussage hin schauten sich die Jungen gegenseitig an und nach einigen kurzen Fragen wurde beschlossen, dass ein Jeder den zusätzlichen Unterricht in Anspruch nehmen würde. Auch beschloss man, den anderen Häusern nichts davon zu sagen. Besonders Slytherin wollte man da außen vor lassen und Harry hoffte, dass Blaise dies verstand. Der Schwarzhaarige schien kurz zu überlegen und versprach, seinem früheren Haus nichts zu verraten. Kurz darauf wurde die Stunde für beendet erklärt und mit Sicherheit würde man am Nachmittag noch einige Sachen besprechen.

TBC

15


	42. Kapitel 42

Kapitel 42

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten beherrschte der neue Unterricht den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum, als sich die Siebtklässler am Nachmittag dort einfanden. Allerdings waren einige der Jungen sehr verdutzt, dass die Mädchen auf ihre Witze und Sticheleien gegen Damion und Blaise im Bezug auf die Instrumente nicht eingingen. Ein Großteil meinte sogar, dass dies cool sei und wollte unbedingt mal eine Kostprobe hören. Harry hingegen hatte schon kurz nach dem Unterricht aufgehört bei Ron und den Anderen mitzumachen, denn irgendwie hatten ihn die Worte von Professor Styls zum Nachdenken gebracht und in seinem Kopf formte sich die Erkenntnis, dass dieser Recht hatte. Besonders bestätigt wurde Harry aber, als Hermine zu den Jungen meinte, dass Männer mit ein wenig Kultur auch viel interessanter sein könnten und sie ebenfalls mal ein Musikinstrument gelernt habe.

Ron sah seine beste Freundin mit großen Augen an und fragte, was es denn sei, mit dem sie in einem Orchester mitwirken konnte. Hermine antwortete mit einem gewissen Stolz, dass sie früher Flöte gespielt hatte. Wenn der Lockenkopf aber geahnt hätte, wie sehr sie diese Antwort in Verlegenheit bringen würde, dann hätte sie wohl nie ein Wort verlauten lassen. Ron begann nämlich plötzlich in seiner ureigensten Art zu grinsen und sagte, „Oh Hermine, Harry wird das bestimmt irgendwann zu würdigen wissen. Auch wenn ich mir das Gepfeife nicht wirklich als unterhaltsam vorstellen kann, bietet doch das Erlernen dieses Instrumentes eine andere gewisse Grundfertigkeit."

Harry hustete entsetzt und sah mit weiten Augen erst zu Ron und dann zu Hermine. Letztere begann im ganzen Gesicht rot zu leuchten und eigentlich wäre es ja seine Pflicht gewesen, Hermine zu verteidigen, doch das übernahm dann schon Parvati, die ihren Liebsten nach Weasleymanier zusammenstauchte. Der Rest der Jungen lag auf dm Boden und konnte nicht mehr vor Lachen. Dies hielt auch noch eine Weile an, jedenfalls so lange, bis bei den ersten Gryffindors der Magen knurrte. Man beschloss nach unten in die Große Halle zu gehen, um dort dem Hunger Abhilfe zu leisten. Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel Harry dann auch auf, dass sie einen Punkt des neuen Unterrichts gar nicht diskutiert hatten. Obwohl, so konnte man es auch nicht sehen, denn alle Jungen hatten zugestimmt, dass Thema Tanzen nicht zu erwähnen da es Damions Idee war, die Mädchen zum Weihnachtsball zu überraschen. Professor Styls hatte nämlich eingebracht, dass auch die Direktorin ihren Schülern einige Schritte beibringen würde.

Kurz vor der Halle wurde Harry aber noch mal aus seinen Gedanken und Hermines Armen gerissen. Damion hatte ihn am Arm festgehalten und bedeutete Harry, er solle kurz zurück bleiben. Etwas überrascht sah der Gryffindor zu seinem Kumpel und dann zu Hermine. Da seine Freundin aber auch nicht zu wissen schien was Damion wollte, meinte sie nur, sie halte Harry einen Platz frei und ging mit den Anderen weiter. Harry überlegte nun fieberhaft, was dies hier sollte und musste sich dann der vorwurfsvollen Feststellung von Damion stellen.

„Du hast es gewusst, Harry." Sagte der Braunhaarige und sah dem Gryffindor fest in die Augen. Harry musste kurz überlegen und Damion hakte nach. „Du hast es gewusst, ich habe deine Reaktion gesehen. Da weißt also, für was das „M" in „EMS" steht."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, worum es seinem Kumpel ging. Emily war das Problem oder vielmehr dass er, Harry, schon mehr wusste, als Styls eigener Sohn. Etwas verkrampft nickte Harry und sah dann unsicher in Damions goldene Augen.

„Und warum hast du..."

„Ich konnte nicht", unterbrach Harry rasch. „Es war ein Zufall und... und... er hat gedroht mich zu töten."

Etwas Blöderes konnte Harry ja nicht einfallen und er trat sich in Gedanken in den Hintern. Damion begann allerdings plötzlich zu grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann meinte er, dass er Harry nicht böse sei, denn sein Vater konnte sehr überzeugend wirken, wenn er solche Sätze verwandte. Dann verriet er Harry auch noch, dass er sich sogar für seinen Vater freute und er keine wirklichen Probleme mit Ems hatte, außer, wenn er sie sich im Bikini vorstellte. Harry sah seinen Kumpel an und grinste dann ebenfalls. Sie beendeten kurz darauf ihr kleines Gespräch und folgten den Anderen zum Abendessen.

‚Die letzten beiden Wochen sind ja wie im Nichts vergangen', dachte Harry bei sich, als er mit Hermine zusammen vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum lag. Seine Freundin hatte sich ganz eng an ihn gekuschelt, schien leicht zu dösen und Harry nutzte die Zeit um ein wenig zu grübeln. Er erinnerte sich an die letzten Wochen und Monate und versuchte sich ein Bild zu machen, was wohl noch so alles auf ihn und seine Freunde zukommen würde. Und dies sah er auch wirklich so, denn eines hatte sich in den letzten Wochen wohl sehr deutlich abgezeichnet. Er war nicht allein in seinem Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord.

Ja gut, die Prophezeiung besagte, dass er derjenige sein würde, der Voldemort besiegen musste, doch langsam machten in Harrys Kopf auch die Worte von Dumbledore immer mehr Sinn. Wie hatte sein alter Mentor doch gesagt? Man sollte nicht jeder Vorhersage zu viel Bedeutung beimessen, denn es seien schließlich die Menschen die sie betreffen die entscheiden, ob es so eintrifft oder nicht. Daher gab der Gryffindor immer weniger auf den genauen Wortlaut von Trelawnys Geschwafel. Doch eines war dennoch klar geworden. Er schien wirklich derjenige zu sein der Tom Riddle gefährlich werden konnte. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft, dass sich seine Freunde, Muggelgeborene und auch Reinblüter, ihm anschlossen und trainierten, um gegen die Todesser und damit gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen.

Das war also die Macht, die er besaß. Er konnte Leute aufrütteln und sie für ihre Ziele motivieren. Wie sonst konnte man erklären, dass Neville zum Beispiel fast genauso so bewandert mit dem Zauberstab war wie Ron. Oder wie kam es, dass Zabini an der Seite von Ginny und ihrem Bruder, die unter reinblütigen Familien und den Getreuen von Riddle als Blutverräter galten übte, sich gegen die dunklen Mächte zu stellen.

All diese Gedanken gingen Harry durch den Kopf und er fing an, sich an etwas anderes zu erinnern. Dieses Ereignis hatte allerdings neben einigen Erkenntnissen und Fortschritten auch wieder Rätsel aufgeworfen. Vom Schock den er Hermine dabei verpasst hatte ganz zu schweigen.

_Flashback_

„_Na Harry, schon ausgeschlafen?", fragte Damion, als er seinen Kopf durch die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche steckte._

„_Ja ja, es geht schon", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige ein Gähnen aber nicht verhindern könnend. Harry stand vom Boden auf, wo er auf die Anderen wartete und musste feststellen, dass sein Kumpel der Einzige war, der offenbar den Weg hier her gefunden hatte._

„_Dad kommt gleich vermute ich mal", erklärte Damion. „Er ist bestimmt noch bei Ems und... Vergiss es Harry, der Mann scheint noch mal eine jugendlich Phase zu durchleben."_

_Harry konnte nicht anders als auf diese Bemerkung hin rot zu werden und dann zu grinsen. Damion stimmte mit ein und bedeutete Harry, dass sie doch zusammen auf die Anderen warten könnten. Der Gryffindor stimmte zu und bald kam man auf die verschiedensten Themen zu sprechen. Es fing an mit dem neusten Schultratsch, ging weiter zum Unterricht und endete dann irgendwie bei den Ereignissen vom Hogsmeadewochenende._

_Allerdings war Damion hier besonders wissbegierig auf die Geschichte, als Harry Ginny und Hermine mit dem Feuer vor dem Werwolf gerettet hatte. Dann wechselte der Gryffindor blitzschnell das Thema und sprach Harry auf die Sache im Bad der Vertrauensschüler an. Hier konnte der Schwarzhaarige aber nicht anders als knallrot zu werden. Schließlich war dies doch ein sehr persönliches, intimes Erlebnis gewesen._

„_Ach komm schon Harry", drängte Damion auf die Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen. „Wir sind beides Jungen und es muss dir nicht peinlich sein darüber zu sprechen. Außerdem wollte ich nicht hören wie es sich anfühlt, von Hermine einen runtergeholt zu bekommen, sondern ich wollte wissen was geschehen ist, als das Wasser zu kochen begann."_

_Harry schaute seinen Kumpel mit riesengroßen Augen an und verschluckte sich förmlich wegen dieser Direktheit. Dann fragte er sich im nächsten Moment, woher der Gryffindor diese ganzen Details wusste, denn Ron war ja der Einzige, dem Harry auch nur ansatzweise erzählt hatte, was im Bad geschehen war. Damion schien die Zahnräder in Harrys jedoch Kopf arbeiten zu hören und grinste._

„_Ach übrigens Harry, es gibt da so etwas wie Schweigezauber, die man benutzen kann, um delikate Informationen geheim zu halten. Unsere Vorhänge sind da nicht immer ausreichend."_

_Harry wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer roter und wollte sich einmal mehr in den Hintern treten. Wie konnte er dies nur vergessen. Klar, sie hatten den Vorhang zugezogen als Ron ihn in seinem Bett besucht hatte, doch mehr auch nicht. Allerdings überraschte es Harry schon ein wenig, dass sein Freund so gute Ohren zu haben schien._

_Um Harry aber nicht noch verlegener zu machen als Dieser ohnehin schon war, und weil er ja etwas ganz Anderes wissen wollte trieb Damion seine Fragen ein wenig voran. Er bat Harry, sich ganz genau zu erinnern was geschehen war, kurz bevor ihn Hermine aus dem Wasser gerufen hatte. Harry erinnerte sich und wurde erneut einen Tick roter. Ihm fiel Hermines atemberaubender Körper wieder ein und wie sie sich gebückt hatte. Allerdings versuchte er seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen, damit Damion nicht schon wieder Munition bekam._

_Der Gryffindor grinste allerdings nur und schien dann zu überlegen. Sein Blick wurde plötzlich abwesend und Harry musste mehrfach fragen, ob Damion etwas fehlte. Schließlich schien sein Kumpel wieder in die Realität zurück zu kehren und meinte zu Harry, „Weißt du Harry, ich bin kein Experte was diese Dinge angeht, doch ich habe in Indien mal erlebt, dass dort einige Zauberer mit Hilfe der Elemente ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Besonders ist mir dies bei einem alten Schmied in einem Dörfchen am Ganges aufgefallen. Dad und ich waren dort längere Zeit auf der Suche nach einem sehr seltenen Artefakt, welches im Verdacht stand, das Wasser zu bestimmten Jahreszeiten zu vergiften."_

„_Und inwiefern betrifft das mich?", fragte Harry dazwischen. Damion hob jedoch abwehrend die Hände, bat um Geduld und fuhr fort. „Eigentlich gar nicht, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass der Schmied mich und einen Jungen aus dem Dorf dabei erwischt hat, als wir unsere Biologiestudien an einem Seitenarm des Flusses durchgeführt haben, oder besser gesagt dort, wo die Mädchen des Dorfes jeden Tag badeten."_

_Harry sah seinen Kumpel mit großen Augen an und wusste nicht, ob er lachen sollte oder nicht._

„_Na jedenfalls war es so, dass ich schon beobachtete hatte, dass der Schmied sein Feuer mit der bloßen Hand unter Kontrolle hatte, was mich damals doch sehr beeindruckte. Als er uns dann aber erwischte, da wurde mir erst so richtig bewusst, was es bedeutete, elementare Kräfte zu besitzen. Der alte Zauberer hätte uns nämlich in unserem Versteck, es war ein hölzerner, etwas erhöht gebauter Wasserspeicher, fast gekocht. Ähnlich wie es dir vielleicht ergangen wäre, hätte dich Hermine nicht aus deinen Gedanken gerissen."_

„_Aus meinen Gedanken?", fragte Harry überrascht und Damion sah ihn nachdenklich an._

„_Na ja Harry, ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass möglicherweise du selbst das Wasser zum kochen gebracht hast, als dein Körper auf Hermine reagierte? Du hast doch gerade selber gesagt, dass dir mehr als nur heiß geworden war und Hermine, verzeih wenn ich dir das so sage, ist nun wirklich ein heißes Gerät."_

_Harry hustete und wusste im nächsten Moment nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Ein komisches Gefühl beschlich den Gryffindor und sein Blick wurde Damion gegenüber um einiges härter. Styls Sohn reagierte aber sofort und versuchte Harry zu beruhigen._

„_Ho ho Brauner. Kein Grund zur Eifersucht, Harry. Ich habe eine Freundin, schon vergessen?"_

_Harry war selbst ein wenig über seine Reaktion überrascht, fragte sich, wieso er so reagierte und versuchte seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Dann sah er Damion entschuldigend an und wollte auch etwas sagen, als sein Kumpel auch schon grinste. „Allerdings, Harry, musst du zugeben, dass ich Recht habe. Hermine sieht, wenn sie nicht gerade den schwarzen Zauberumhang träg, heiß aus und es gibt viele Jungen, die ihr sabbernd hinterher schauen. Und Einige haben selbst auch eine Kirsche."_

„_Sollte mich das beunruhigen, Damion?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und das Grinsen seines Gegenübers wurde noch breiter._

„_Nein, nicht wirklich. Aber du kennst doch das Sprichwort. **Man mag sein Essen gewählt haben, doch ein Blick auf den Teller der Anderen ist erlaubt."** _

_Harry sah Damion skeptisch an und erwiderte dann, „OK, solange jeder sein Besteck auf seinem Teller lässt." _

_Ab hier konnte Damion sein Lachen nicht mehr zurück halten und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung Harry. Und glaub mir, dein Essen sieht zwar lecker aus, doch ist es nicht nach meinem Geschmack. Und außerdem...", setzte der Braunhaarige nach, „... sollte ich jemals von einem anderen Teller kosten, würde mir mein eigenes Essen böse aufstoßen und tierische Bauchschmerzen verursachen."_

_Harry wusste sofort was gemeint war, denn er selbst hatte sich ja schon mal vom Weasleytemperament überzeugen können. Schließlich meinte der Schwarzhaarige jedoch, sie sollten vielleicht lieber das Thema wechseln, sonst würde er bei all den Worten, die mit dem Essen zu tun hatten Probleme bekommen, bis zum Frühstück durchzuhalten. Deshalb kam man wieder zum ursprünglichen Thema und Harry fragte sich, ob er es wirklich selbst gewesen war, der den Pool aufgeheizt hatte._

„_Na dann lass uns doch mal was probieren, Harry", sagte Damion und stellte sich seinem Kumpel gegenüber. Dann schien er nachzudenken und beschwor plötzlich ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder. Harry fragte sich was Damion vorhatte, wurde aber schon im nächsten Moment von Selbigem gebeten seinen Arm auszustrecken und auf gut Glück zu versuchen, ob sich nicht einfach durch Konzentration ein kleine Flamme beschwören ließe._

_Harry war sichtlich überrascht wie enthusiastisch sein Kumpel plötzlich war, tat aber, wie ihn geheißen. Vielleicht wusste Damion ja mehr als er selbst. Schließlich hatte er ja gesagt, dass er schon mal einen Zauberer getroffen hatte, der das konnte. Doch Harry musste sehr schnell feststellen, dass die ganze Sache mit der Beherrschung der Elemente doch nicht so einfach sein sollte, wie sie Beide dachten. Sie standen gut zwanzig Minuten mitten im Raum der Wünsche und nichts war geschehen. Nicht mal das kleinste Rauchwölkchen hatte Harry zustande gebracht, doch das ließ bei Damion den Mut nicht sinken. Der Gryffindor schlug sich nämlich plötzlich vor die Stirn und grinste. „Na klar Harry. Oh man ich bin so ein Idiot. Du musst ja die Formel oder vielmehr die Beschwörung sagen. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?"_

_Harry sah Damion mit überraschtem Blick an und fragte ungläubig, „Beschwörung?"_

„_Jepp Harry", erwidert Damion todernst und schrieb schnell was auf das Pergament. Dann reichte er es dem Schwarzhaarigen und erklärte. „ Und vor allem musst du laut und deutlich sprechen. Und du musst deinen ganzen Willen in die Worte legen, schließlich willst du ja das Feuer beherrschen und nicht andersherum."_

_Harry schaute vorsichtig auf das Pergament, las Damions Worte und seine Augen wurden immer größer. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", fragte er nach. Damion nickte jedoch nur mit dem Kopf. ‚Das ist lächerlich', dachte Harry, doch dann wiederum war es ja vielleicht seine Chance. Deshalb stellte er sich, zwar etwas unwohl, in den Raum, sah ein letztes Mal zu Damion, der ihm aufmunternd zunickt, hob seinen rechten Arm hoch und rief dann laut in den Raum._

„_Oh Mächte der Flammen, erhöret mein Flehen. Entfachet ein Feuer, lasst meinen Willen geschehen."_

_Harry stand da und starrte auf seine Hand. Dann wiederholte er den Satz und versuchte eine Veränderung auf der Haut zu spüren, doch nichts dergleichen stellte sich ein. Sein Blick ging unsicher und Hilfe suchend zu Damion und er bemerkte, dass der Gryffindor stark mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, nicht loszulachen._

„_Es klappt nicht, Damion. Die Beschwörung funktioniert nicht." Sagte Harry etwas niedergeschlagen. Das war dann der Punkt, wo Damion ganz offen anfing zu lachen und meinte, „Natürlich klappt es nicht Harry. Ich wollte ja auch nur mal sehen, ob du es machst. Und ich muss sagen, in einem Theater wärst du spitze."_

_Harry Augen fielen fast aus ihren Höhlen, als sein Kumpel anfing sich vor Lachen den Bauch zu halten. Damion hatte ihn doch tatsächlich verarscht und er stand nun da wie ein Depp. Dies konnte Harry doch nicht so stehen lassen und eine gewisse Anspannung baute sich in ihm auf. Er sah mit funkelnden Augen zu seinem Kumpel und sagte, „Arschloch". Dann hob er seine Hand, er tat es eher aus einem Reflex heraus, und tat so, als würde er etwas auf Damion werfen._

_Das Resultat war aber alles andere als erwartet, denn plötzlich löste sich aus seiner Hand eine kleine, rot leuchtende Feuerkugel und raste auf Damion zu. Der Braunhaarige konnte gerade noch zur Seite springen. Doch damit war es leider nicht getan, denn kaum dass das Feuer ihn verfehlt hatte, änderte es auch schon seine Richtung, kam zurück und begann Damion zu verfolgen._

„_Scheiße Harry, was soll das?", rief Harrys Kumpel panisch und rannt kreuz und quer durch den Raum."_

„_Ich weiß nicht Damion", kam es aus dem Mund des Schwarzhaarigen, der immer noch nicht glauben konnte, was er getan hatte. Und damit fingen die Probleme erst so richtig an, denn sie waren hier in einem Raum und nicht etwa auf weiter Flur und dies schränkte Damions Möglichkeiten in der Bewegung extrem ein. Zudem kam es auch noch, dass mit jeder Richtungsänderung, jedem Ducken hinter einem Möbelstück oder anderen Dingen, die Feuerkugel irgendwo aneckte und somit der Raum schon an mehreren Stellen brannte._

„_Mensch Harry, tu was!!!", rief Damion und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Feuerkugel. „Aquaticus!", rief er und ein Wasserstrahl schoss hervor. Doch außer einer kleinen Dampfwolke die entstand, als das Wasser die Flamme traf, war keine Wirkung zu erkennen. Scheinbar war das Feuer nicht mit Wasser zu löschen und Damion musste erneut seine Haut durch Flucht retten._

_Schließlich mischte auch Harry mit und er versuchte, sich auf das Feuer zu konzentrieren. Sein Puls begann zu rasen und er überlegte krampfhaft, was er tun konnte. Dadurch schien die Flammenkugel aber nur zu wachsen und Harrys Blutdruck schoss ins Unermessliche. Schließlich, und da Damion mittlerweile schon zweimal mit dem Feuer Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, tat der Gryffindor dann das Letzte, was ihm in den Sinn kam. Er sprang der Feuerkugel in den Weg und streckte seine Hand aus._

_Zwei Sekunden später hielt er das Feuer in den Händen und schrie wie am Spieß. Das war dann auch der Moment wo die Anderen in den Raum kamen und augenblicklich ertönte Hermines Entsetzensschrei. Harry sah zu ihr rüber und der Blick, den ihm seine Freundin ihm zuwarf, ließ seine Gefühle noch mehr durcheinander kommen. Wie panisch versuchte er das Feuer abzuschütteln, doch es wollte nicht gelingen. Nein, es wurde eher noch schlimmer und so kam es, dass seine ganzen Sachen begannen, in Flammen aufzugehen._

„_Warte Harry, wir helfen dir...Du musst aber ruhiger werden...", rief Stephano Styls und schoss eine Salve Wasser auf seinen Schüler ab. Damion versuchte seinem Vater noch zu sagen, dass dies zwecklos war, doch zu spät. Der Raum war im nächsten Moment voller Wasserdampf und die Temperatur schoss in die Höhe. Gleichzeit hatten die Flammen nun Harry vollends umhüllt und der ganze Junge der lebt, brannte lichterloh. Seine Schreie halten immer lauter durch den Raum und Professor Styls und Harrys Freunde versuchten irgendwie dem Brennenden zu helfen. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach, wenn man anhand der orangenen Schimmer, die wie die Morgensonnen im Nebel schien, nur noch vermuten konnte, wo er war. _

_Schließlich wurde Harry immer panischer und wälzte sich auf dem Boden. Dann stand er wieder auf und schrie um Hilfe. Durch diese Rufe angelockt kam eine weitere Person in den Raum und dann rief jemand laut „STUPOR". Ein roter Blitz schleudert Harry quer durch den Raum und kaum dass der Gryffindor auf dem Boden zum Liegen kam, wirbelten auch schon alle Köpfe herum und mehrere Zauberstäbe waren auf den Angreifer gerichtet. Es war... Blaise Zabini._

„_Du Schwein", schrie Hermine und stürmte auf den ehemaligen Slytherin zu. Sie machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, einen Fluch auf ihn zu schleudern, sondern hämmerte mit ihren Fäusten auf die Brust des Jungen. Dieser wehrte sich kurz und fauchte den Lockenkopf an. „Schnauze Granger und dreh dich mal um."_

_Hermine erstarrte in ihren Bewegungen und ihr Freund kam ihr plötzlich wieder in den Sinn. Sie wandte sich um und die rehbraunen Augen wurden immer größer als sie sah, dass das Feuer, kaum dass Harry bewusstlos war, sofort begann kleiner zu werden und schließlich gänzlich verschwand. Was übrig blieb, war ein Häufchen Elend, Harry, der nun in den noch qualmenden, verkohlten Überresten seiner Sachen lag. Ohne zu zögern ließ Hermine von Blaise ab und rannte, ebenso wie Damion, zu ihrem Freund._

_Dort schreckte sie allerdings noch mal zurück, denn die Klamotten ihres Liebsten waren noch extrem heiß. „Harry? Harry ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine immer aufgeregter. Dann bemerkte sie Damion, der anfing Harry auszuziehen. Da schien es bei ihr klick zu machen und sie schob den Brauhaarigen zur Seite. „Geh weg. Das ist alles deine Schuld", schrie sie den Jungen an und wurde im nächsten Moment von Blaise Zabini unterbrochen._

„_Granger denk nach. Damion hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, sondern dein Held hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Er musste ja sämtliche Gefühle, seine völlig unberechtigte Angst, in das Feuer legen."_

_Die Gryffindor starrte den ehemaligen Slytherin an. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? Ihr Freund lag hier, schwer verletzt und bewusstlos. Hermines Kopf schnellte herum und bedachte Blaise mit einem Blick, der in die Geschichte als Avada- Kedavra- Lächeln eingehen sollte. Der Junge blieb aber unbeeindruckt und kam einige Schritte näher. _

„_Und schau mich nicht so an, Granger. Ich denke du weißt immer alles. Willst die beste Schülerin sein und erkennst nicht einmal, dass dein Freund nicht eine Schramme oder Brandblase hat. Es war schließlich sein Feuer."_

„_Woher willst du das wissen Zabini? Es hat überall gebrannt und seine Sachen sind verkohlt."_

_Blaise schien sich über die Art von Hermine und ihr Unverständnis, welches übrigens auch Damion und seinen Vater umgab, nur noch mehr aufzuregen. Er blieb stehen, seine Augen wurden ernst und er fauchte, „Deshalb du Bücherwurm". Im nächsten Moment sah es so aus, als würde Blaise die Luft leicht einziehen und gab dann ein leichtes Pusten in Harrys Richtung._

_Das dieses allerdings auf sein Ziel mit der Wucht einer kleinen Orkanböe traf, schockte die Anwesenden wohl mehr, als die Beleidigung gegenüber Hermine und ihrer Afrofrisur, die sie nun besaß. Allerdings fingen sich alle bald wieder und stellten mit Überraschung fest, dass Blaise Recht hatte. Nicht ein Haar an Harrys Körper war versengt und dass der Gryffindor nun, da alle verkohlten Überreste weg geweht waren, völlig nackt auf dem Boden lag, störte nicht wirklich Jemanden. _

_Hermine kniete sich neben ihren immer noch bewusstlosen Freund und untersuchte ihn ganz genau. Sie ließ sich nun sogar von Damion helfen, der eigentlich immer noch ein wenig geschockt war, dass ihn der Lockenkopf so angefahren hatte. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er nicht ganz unschuldig war, doch dass die Reaktion von Hermine so heftig war, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet._

„_Tschuldigung", murmelte Hermine leise, als sie bemerkte, dass Damion ihr half. Auch sie war nun wieder etwas ruhiger geworden und hatte erkannt, dass sie überreagiert hatte. Damion nickte und zog dann seinen Umhang aus. Diesen legte er dann über Harry und wandte sich danach an seinen Vater._

_Professor Styls hingegen war an Blaise heran getreten und fragte leise, „Mr. Zabini haben sie etwa auch elementare Kräfte?" Der ehemalige Slytherin verkrampfte sofort und starrte geradewegs in den Raum. Sein Blick traf auf den von Hermine, die sich auf die Frage des Professors hin umgedreht hatte und mit sehr schroffer Stimme sagte er, „Ja, na und? Es ist meine Sache und ich muss damit leben."_

_Durch den Ton des Jungen etwas alarmiert zuckten Alle ein wenig zurück. Doch das waren nicht die einzigsten Reaktionen der Anwesenden, denn während Damion und Hermine leicht entsetzt waren, schien Stephano Styls zu spüren, dass die Wut in der Stimme des Jungen nicht ihm galt, sondern Blaise auf sich selbst sauer war. Vermutlich wollte er, dass niemand von seinem Geheimnis wusste und Hermine ihn wohl eher unabsichtlich aus der Reserve gelockt hatte. Allerdings schwang in den Worten noch etwas mit und daher sprach der Professor seinen Schüler noch mal an._

„_Was meinen sie damit, dass sie damit leben müssen, Mr. Zabini?"_

_Augenblicklich wurde Blaise Gesicht ernst und nachdenklich und er sah dem Mann direkt in die Augen._

„_Das ist meine Sache, Professor. Das Einzige was ich ihnen verrate ist, dass die Magie der Elemente nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden darf. Sie kann gefährlich, ja sogar tödlich sein, und sie können jemanden damit ver...letz ...en."_

_Die letzten Worte brachte der schwarzhaarige Junge kaum über seine Lippen. Sein ganzer Körper schien sich zu verkrampfen und der Blick wurde starr. Damion und Hermine sahen Blaise mit großen Augen an und die Gryffindor glaubte sogar, einen leichten, feuchten Schimmer zu erkennen. Bevor sie sich aber vergewissern konnte, erklang aus Professor Styls Mund ein leises „Oh" und kurz darauf krachte die Tür, durch welche Blaise fluchtartig den Raum verlassen hatte, gegen die Wand. _

_Sie alle sahen dem Jungen hinterher und es war schließlich Damion der seinen Vater fragte, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Styls schien kurz nachzudenken und meinte dann, dass es wohl um Blaise jüngere Schwester ging._

„_Seine Schwester?", fragte Hermine. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er noch Geschwister hat. Und warum ist sie dann nicht in Hogwarts?"_

_Damions Vater sah seine Schüler an und erwiderte, „Nun ja Ms. Granger, es ist wahr. Mr. Zabini hat noch einen zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester mit dem Namen Celine. Doch sie geht nicht hier in Hogwarts zur Schule, sondern wird zu Hause unterrichtet. Der Grund dafür ist, so steht es in Mr. Zabinis Akte, dass Celine an den Rollstuhl gefesselt ist."_

„_Oh nein", entfuhr es Hermine und sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Professor Styls sprach aber weiter und meinte. „Nun Ms. Granger, dies ist sicherlich tragisch, doch ich denke, dass es kein Weltuntergang ist. Die Zabinis lieben ihre Kinder, so oder so, und da sie auch nicht unbedingt die Ärmsten sind glaube ich, dass es dem Mädchen den Umständen entsprechend gut geht. Mich bewegt vielmehr die Tatsache, dass ich glaube zu wissen, wie es überhaupt dazu kam."_

„_Wirklich Professor?", fragte Hermine überrascht und sah dann nachdenklich in Richtung der Tür._

„_Ja Ms. Granger, denn soweit ich weiß und es in alten Berichten gelesen habe, sind die Umstände damals sehr verworren gewesen. Es heißt, dass es ein Unfall war, bei dem durch einen Sturm ein schwerer Ast durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde und Celine beim Herabstürzen unter sich begrub. Die Heiler hatten noch versucht ihre Beine zu retten, doch bei einer Querschnittslähmung sind auch der Magie Grenzen aufgezeigt."_

_Die beiden Gryffindors sahen ihren Professor an und ihre Gedanken schienen auf Hochtouren zu laufen. Styls hingegen wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen und nach einem kurzen Moment der Ruhe sagte er, „So ihr zwei. Für euch heißt es nun Harry aufwecken und in den Gryffindorturm bringen. Dort erklärt ihr ihm in kurzen Zügen was geschehen ist. Dann sollte er duschen und danach geht es zum Frühstück. Das Training ist für heute gecancelt und ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr Stillschweigen bewahrt. Wir treffen uns heute Nachmittag hier, besprechen eure Bestrafung und werden weiter sehen."_

„_Bestrafung?", fragte Damion, doch eigentlich wusste er, dass sein Vater Recht hatte. Allerdings wollte der Gryffindor noch wissen, was sein Vater vor hatte und warum nicht er Harry erweckte. Professor Styls machte daraufhin einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck und meinte nur, dass er mit Blaise reden wolle. Der Junge brauchte mit Sicherheit Hilfe und Diese durfte ihm nicht verwehrt werden. _

_Kurz darauf verließen alle den Raum der Wünsche in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Harry war noch ein wenig benommen und brauchte einige Zeit, um das erlebte zu verarbeiten. Daher, und weil der Gryffindor stank wie ein Krematorium, musste ihm Damion beim Duschen helfen. Zuerst hatte auch Hermine ihre Hilfe angeboten, doch der braunhaarige Gryffindor konnte ihren Enthusiasmus schnell bremsen mit dem Hinweis, dass wohl zwei Astralköper zu viel für ihr Herzen wären._

_Flashback Ende _

Harry war nun vollkommen in Gedanken versunken und erst die Stimme, oder besser die leise Bitte seiner Freundin ließ ihn in die Realität zurückkehren.

„Also Schatz, auch wenn ich es liebe, wenn du das tust, so denke ich ist es etwas, das wir nicht vor den Augen der jüngeren Schüler machen sollten."

Harry schreckte hoch und sah Hermine fragend an. Dann aber bemerkte er auch, was seine Liebste meinte und wurde leicht rot. Irgendwie war seine Hand, samt Arm, in der Zeit wo er nachgedacht und den Geruch von Hermines Haaren förmlich eingesogen hatte auf Wanderschaft gegangen und lang nun um den Körper seiner Freundin geschlungen und streichelte sanft ihr Brust.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen zog er sie wieder weg und sah sich suchend im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Sein Blick fiel auf zwei Viertklässlerinnen, die zu ihm herüber schauten und kicherten. Dies führte dazu, dass der Schwarzhaarige noch roter wurde und verlegen seinen Kopf wegdrehte. Hermine musste schmunzeln und küsste Harry liebevoll auf den Mund. Dies tat sie auch noch so lange, bis ihr Blick auf das Loch hinter dem Portrait der fetten Dame traf. Sie löste sich von Harry und ging rasch in Richtung des Eingangs zum Turm. Durch diesen führte eine sichtlich aufgeregte Parvati ihren Freund herein und der starre Blick und die überaus blasse Gesichtsfarbe von Ron konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten...

TBC

14


	43. Kapitel 43

Na denn Leuter´s ,

geht's halt nach einer kurzen Pause mal wieder weiter. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß und lege euch ans Herz mir zu sagen, was ihr denkt. Irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass alle mit der Story so zufrieden sind. Und ihr wisst ja, ohne Kritik und oder auch Lob, kann es keine Veränderungen geben.

Bis bald Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 43

„Oh mein Gott Ron", rief Harry und sprang vom Sofa auf. „Ist was passiert? Sind es deine Eltern? Ginny?"

Hermine versuchte Harry ein wenig zurück zu halten, damit sich ihr Freund erst einmal hinsetzen konnte. Allerdings fiel Beiden auf, dass der Rothaarige bei der Nennung von Ginnys Namen merklich zusammengezuckt war und dies ließ bei ihnen ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch aufsteigen. Sie sahen daher zu Parvati und bemerkten, dass das indische Mädchen zwar auch einen für sie ungewöhnlichen Gesichtsausdruck, darüber hinaus aber auch einen überaus starken Rotschimmer hatte.

„Nun sag schon Parvati, ist was mit Ginny?" Forderte Hermine ihre Freundin auf und Rons Liebste begann stockend. „Nun Hermine... es ist ein wenig...", - Parvati hörte kurz auf, als mehrere Viertklässler vorbei gingen – „... kompliziert. Ich und Ron, wir beide... wollten... ähm wollten vor dem Essen noch... na ja, ihr wisst schon... ein wenig Zeit verbringen."

„Und weiter?", hakte Harry lächelnd nach, da seine Neugier geweckt war. Allerdings brachte dies Parvati noch mehr ins stocken und somit warf ihm Hermine einen bösen Blick zu.

„Nun Harry, wir wollten uns im Besenschrank im dritten Stock verstecken und... na ja dazu ist es aber nicht gekommen, weil... weil der Schrank war schon belegt."

„Belegt?", fragten Hermine und Harry zeitgleich.

„Ähm ja", erwiderte Parvati, „und zwar von... von... ach ich habe es nicht wirklich gesehen. Oder zumindest nicht alle beiden Akteure. Doch was ich sah, und Ron umso deutlicher war, dass Ginny, oder zumindest ihr rotes Haar nicht auf Augenhöhe mit dem ihres Partners war und sie mehr oder weniger kniete... und na ja mit dem Mund..."

„Sie hat Damion also einen geblasen." Stellte Harry mehr so für sich sachlich fest und riss damit Ron aus seiner Starre. Der Rothaarige war sofort wach und baute sich vor seinem besten Freund auf.

„HARRY POTTER, ich möchte nie wieder hören, dass du so etwas über meine kleine Schwester sagst."

„Aber..."

„MEINE Ginny ist ein anständiges Mädchen und macht so was nicht. Sie... sie..."

Der Rothaarige schien sich richtig in Rage zu reden und Harry, obwohl er die Sache ein wenig lustig fand, zuckte merklich zurück. Irgendwie schien Ron nicht aus seiner Haut zu können und es bedurfte mehrerer Versuche von Parvati, die nun, da die Sache doch im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum bekannt geworden war, immer verlegener wurde, ihren Freund zu beruhigen.

Dabei half es auch nicht, dass Ginny und Damion just in diesem Moment im Zimmer erschienen und die Rothaarige fragte, worüber sich Ron denn so aufregte. Harrys bester Freund ließ plötzlich von ihm ab und stürmte in Richtung Schlafsaal. Auf dem Weg dorthin bedachte er seine Schwester allerdings noch mit einem bittebösen Blick und von dem, den er Damion zuwarf, wollen wir lieber gar nicht sprechen.

„Ähm nun Ginny, Ron meinte... er meinte..." begann Harry verlegen und es war Hermine, die dann übernahm. „Ach, Ron ist nur immer noch ein großes Kind und will manche Dinge nicht einsehen."

„Was für Dinge, Hermine?", hakte Ginny nach und Harry war überrascht, dass seine Freundin so cool bleiben konnte. Hermine meinte nämlich mit einem Lächeln, „Ach du weißt doch, Beziehungssachen und ob manche Sachen einen was angehen und so."

Dies schien Rons Schwester aber nur noch mehr zu verwirren und ihr Blick ging daher zu Parvati. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, dass die Beiden sich gezofft hatten und so überraschte sie der nächste Satz von Harrys Liebsten. „Ach übrigens Ginny, du hast da was am Mundwinkel."

‚Was soll das denn?', dachte Harry, da diese Feststellung ja nun wirklich nicht hier her passte. Ginny jedoch war ein Mädchen und daher zog sie, im Gegensatz zu einem Jungen, der jetzt einfach mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht gegangen wäre, einen kleinen Handspiegel hervor.

„Ähm Hermine, aber da ist doch gar nichts." Erwiderte Rons Schwester leicht pikiert, nach genauem Betrachten ihres Spiegelbildes.

„Stimmt Ginny, da ist nichts." Kam es kurz, jedoch in einem sehr lehrerhaften Ton von ihrer Freundin. „Aber es hätte sein können, wenn man bedenkt, bei was unser armer Ron eben unfreiwilliger Zeuge geworden ist."

Der ganze Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum war im nächsten Moment mucksmäuschenstill und jeder sah zu Ginny. Diese schien aber noch einige Sekunden zu brauchen, um es zu verstehen. Dann aber glaubte Harry, seiner Ex platzte der Kopf. Knallrot lief sie an und begann zu stottern. „Oh Gott nein. Hermine sag mir... bitte sag mir... dass... dass er es nicht..."

Ginny schien im Boden versinken zu wollen und sah panisch Jeden im Raum an. Da die Meisten aber schon grinsten und viele nickten, schien sie im nächsten Moment der Ohnmacht nahe. Als letzte Hoffnung sah sie zu Damion, der bisher geschwiegen hatte und der Rothaarigen auch irgendwie abwesen in den Turm gefolgt war, doch ihr Freund schien keine wirkliche Hilfe zu sein. Nein, der Blick von Styls Sohn schien der Welt noch entrückt und alles was er zustande brachte, war ein selig-dämliches Grinsen.

Ginnys Mine verdunkelte sich daraufhin. Sie boxte ihm hart auf den Ellenbogen und ein leises „Idiot" war zu vernehmen. Dann sah sie zu Harry und Hermine und meinte, sie müsste hinter ihrem Bruder her und mit ihm reden. Harry fragte sich allerdings, ob dies eine wirklich gute Idee war und sah die Gryffindor zweifeln an. Hier war nun der Punkt erreicht, wo sich Damion einmischte und sagte, „Nein Ginny, du gehst nicht. Das ist wohl meine Aufgabe und ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass ich mit deinem Bruder einige Dinge klar stelle."

Mit einem entschlossenen Gesicht sah Styls Sohn noch mal Alle an, straffte seine Schultern und verschwand in Richtung Schlafsaal. Harry fragte sich innerlich jedoch, ob diese Idee nicht noch blöder war, als die, welche Ginny hatte. Doch um dies zu erfahren musste man abwarten, sei es nun auf eine bedrückende Stille aus dem Schlafsaal oder auf eine wütende Madame Pomfrey, die in selbigen gerufen wurde.

Da sich aber nichts von beidem tat kehrte Ruhe in den Gemeinschafstraum ein und die meisten Schüler kümmerten sich wieder um ihre ursprünglichen Angelegenheiten. Harry und Hermine hingegen sahen Ginny und Parvati an. Letztere war in den zurückliegenden Minuten doch sehr ruhig geworden und Harry hoffte, dass mit ihr alles stimmte. Hermine auf der anderen Seite schockte ihren Freund, als sie Ginny fragte, wie es sich denn anfühlte und noch viel wichtiger, warum sie es getan hat.

Harry, der merkte, dass er nun zwischen drei Mädchen stand, die sich benahmen, als wären sie oben in ihrem Schlafsaal, fielen fast die Augen raus. Zum einen, weil seine Freundin dies hier und überhaupt nicht leise fragte und dann weil die Gryffindor dabei nicht mal rot wurde. Etwas, dass nicht mal Ginny, die sich eigentlich, seit sie mit Damion zusammen war um hundertachtzig Grad gedreht hatte, schaffte. Allerdings errang Rons Schwester schnell ihre Fassung wieder und antwortete. „Also Hermine, wie es sich anfühlt, dass kann ich, will ich dir nicht beschreiben. Doch das Warum ist einfach. Es war so zu sagen die Belohnung für Damions Durchhalten bei seiner Strafarbeit."

„Durchhalten? Strafarbeit?" Hermine schien nicht ganz folgen zu können. Harry hingegen schon, denn schließlich war er ja auch jeden Abend in den letzten zwei Wochen dabei gewesen, als sie mit in den verbotenen Wald mussten, um bestimmte Kräuter und Wurzeln zu sammeln. Es war fast wie bei Snape gewesen. Aber nur fast, denn Professor Styls hatte sich jedes Mal tierisch gefreut, wenn sie wieder etwas aus einem schleimigen Tümpel gezogen oder von einem dornigen Strauch geschnitten hatten. Letztendlich kamen diese Dinge aber Damions Medizin zugute und somit machten sie die Strafarbeit nicht wirklich mit Widerwillen. Einzig dass Professor Styls sich nicht die Hände schmutzig machen musste, sondern er und Damion schien von ihrem Professor als Strafe gedacht zu sein.

„Aber Ginny, wieso war das da eben denn nun eine Belohnung gewesen?", fragte Hermine, zumal ihr Harry schon kurz nach ihrer ersten Strafstunde geschildert hatte, was sie tun mussten.

„Ganz einfach, Hermine. Damion mag zwar manchmal die große Klappe haben, viel von dunklen Künsten wissen und sich auch gern mal ein paar Werwölfen und Todessern stellen, doch er hat auch eine Gemeinsamkeit mit meinem Bruder und dies ist seine Abscheu vor Spinnen."

Harry sah, wie sich Hermines Mundwinkel zu einem Grinsen bogen und lächelte selbst ein wenig. Schließlich hatte er mit eigenen Augen gesehen, dass sein Kumpel, als ihm ein sehr schönes Exemplar der Arachnoiden über die Hand gelaufen war, schreien konnte, dass eine Zweitklässlerin vor Neid erblassen würde.

„OK", meinte Hermine, „dann muss ja die Suche im Wald eine Qual für ihn gewesen sein. Doch denkst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertrieben hast? Ich meine... du weißt schon... mit dem Mund und in einem Besenschrank. Und was ist mit Harry. Er musste schließlich die gleiche Strafarbeit über sich ergehen lassen?"

Ginnys Augenbrauen zuckte plötzlich und dies gefiel Harry gar nicht. Bevor er aber Rons Schwester abhalten konnte, sagte sie zu Hermine. „ Ho ho Hermine. Das mag ja sein. Aber ich finde, dass dies bei Harry doch zu weit gehen würde. Das solltest doch lieber du überneh..."

Ginny brach mitten im Satz ab, da es so aussah, als würden ihre beiden Freunde vor Scham in Ohnmacht fallen. Irgendwie konnte sie sich aber auch nicht zurückhalten. Glücklicherweise war aber in dem Moment, wo sie es gesagt hatte, ein Zweitklässler aufgesprungen und hatte alarmierend bekannt gegeben, dass es Zeit fürs Abendessen war. Daher machten sich Harry und Hermine schnell aus dem Staub und Ginny und Parvati grinsten beiden hinterher.

In der Großen Halle herrschte reges Treiben, da sich die Hauselfen heute scheinbar selbst übertroffen hatten. Jeder Schüler lobte das Essen mehr als sonst und schlug erbarmungslos zu. Nun ja, fast jeder Schüler, denn zwei fehlten noch bis kurz vor Ende des Abendmahles. Es waren Ron und Damion und beide Gryffindors versuchten gleich nach ihrem Eintreten so schnell wie nur möglich und ohne viel Aufhebens zu ihren Plätzen zu gelangen. Allerdings sollte dies gar nicht so einfach sein, denn jeder von Harrys Freunden hatte ein nicht zu übersehendes Mal im Gesicht. Oder besser gesagt ums Auge herum.

Harry musste grinsen, als er dies sah, stoppte aber, da sich plötzlich Professor Styls und die Direktorin auf sie zu bewegten. Letztere schien besonders Damion und Ron zu mustern und mit strenger Stimme fragte sie. „Mr. McKenzie, was ist mit ihrem Auge passiert?"

Damion schaute locker auf als sei nichts und antwortete ohne zu zögern. „Ach, nichts Ernstes Professor. Ist wahrscheinlich nur eine allergische Reaktion."

McGonagall sah ihren Schüler überrascht und leicht zweifelnd an und ihr Blick ging dann zu Ron. „Und sie Mr. Weasley? Auch eine allergische Reaktion?" Der Rothaarige stockte etwas und sah Hilfe suchend in die Runde. Dann aber bemerkte Harry, wie sein bester Freund Damion angrinste und zur Direktorin nickte. McGonagalls Augen wurden etwas enger und sie musterte nun beide Jungen umso genauer.

„Und was, meine Herren, hat diese Reaktion an ihren Augen ausgelöst? Ich denke nicht, dass mir solche Symptome aus dem medizinischem Bereich schon mal begegnet sind."

Harry war nun gespannt, wie sich seine Kumpel da wieder heraus manövrieren wollten. Sein Blick ging auch zu Professor Styls, doch der schien schwer mit sich zu kämpfen, um nicht mehr als nur ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu machen. Irgendwie, so fand es Harry, war sein Lehrer kurz davor in brüllendes Lachen auszubrechen.

„Oh Professor", sagte Damion als wäre es ganz normal, „ Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich hatte dieses Symptom schon mal in Australien. Ist etwas länger her. Damals ging es aber um mein linkes und nicht um mein rechtes Auge und Auslöser hierfür war der Kontakt mit... ähm... humanus pugneus."

McGonagall sah Damion überrascht an, wich ein wenig zurück und schien zu überlegen. Dann nickte sie aber und meinte, dass sich die Beiden trotzdem nach dem Essen noch bei Poppy melden sollten. Harry auf der anderen Seite war über den Verlauf der Sache überrascht und überlegte krampfhaft, was Damion mit dieser lateinischen Bezeichnung meinte. Er sah zu Hermine und bemerkte, dass seine Freundin Styls Sohn einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Dies konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten und ließ bei Harry die Alarmglocken läuten. Sein Kopf schnell herum und sein Blick traf auf den von Professor Styls, der immer mehr mit sich zu kämpfen schien, ähnlich wie einige Schüler an anderen Tischen.

Damion und Ron hingegen schienen die Sache abgehakt zu haben und machten sich über das Essen her. Sie beachteten dabei aber ungewöhnlicherweise keinen am Tisch und waren auch sonst sehr ruhig. Es kam Harry fast so vor, als warteten sie auf irgendetwas. Und so war es auch, denn plötzlich durchdrang die Stimme der Direktorin die Halle wie ein Donnerschlag.

„MR.MCKENZIE"

Die Direktorin hatte sich eigentlich wieder in Richtung Lehrertisch begeben, doch Harry spürte während er sie dabei beobachtete, dass die alte Hexe immer noch krampfhaft nachdachte. Nun schien sie eine Lösung gefunden zu haben, denn sie war plötzlich stehen geblieben, hatte sich umgedreht und funkelte ihre Schüler zornig an. Natürlich war sofort die ganze Halle hellhörig und nur noch auf den Gryffindortisch konzentriert.

„Humanus pugneus heißt übersetzt soviel wie die menschliche Faust. Bedeutet dies, dass sie sich geprügelt haben?"

Mit erwartungsvoller Mine, die Arme mollyhaft in die Hüften gestemmt und zusammengepressten Lippen sah die Direktorin die zwei Jungen an. Beide wurden schlagartig rot und sackten auf ihren Stühlen leicht zusammen. Und wieder war es Damion, der die Gelegenheit ergriff und sie verteidigte.

„Natürlich nicht Professor. Eine Prügelei wäre doch total unzivilisiert. Nein, wir haben nur was untereinander geklärt, dass in den persönlichen Bereich hineingeht und ich hoffe, dass sie als erfahrene Lehrerin, die nun schon über Jahrzehnte hinweg Schülern den richtigen Weg gezeigt haben, dies verstehen. Natürlich sieht dies hier für sie mit all ihrer Erfahrung vielleicht so au..."

„Schweigen sie, Mr. McKenzie. Sie brauchen hier gar nicht zu versuchen, mir Honig um den Mund zu schmieren. Sie sind nicht James Potter oder ihr...", - Harry, der beim Namen seines Vaters hellhörig geworden war sah, dass sich die alte Hexe zu Styls umdrehte. Dabei bemerkte sie den Zustand ihres Kollegen und ihre Augen funkelten noch mehr. – „ ... ihr Vater."

Damion hielt sofort den Mund und sah schuldig in Richtung der Direktorin. Diese hatte aber nun ihren Blick nur noch auf Professor Styls gerichtete und dieser kämpfte von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker mit sich. Schließlich drehte der Mann sogar seinen Kopf zur Seite, da er dem Blick seiner Vorgesetzten kaum noch standhielt.

„Stephano Styls sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede...", rief McGonagall wie eine Mutter, die ihren Sohn zusammenstauchte. „ Du hast dich in all den Jahren nicht geändert, nicht einen Deut und dein Sohn wird genauso."

Die ganze Halle sah nun interessiert und bis zum Äußersten gespannt auf die drei Personen am Gryffindortisch. Ron hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit immer weiter zurück gelehnt und Harry musste über den Überlebenswillen seines Freundes schmunzeln. Ja, er selbst fragte sich, was sich gerade hier abspielte und mit einem Blick zum Lehrertisch wurde der Gryffindor noch verwirrter. Denn dort, hoch über den Köpfen der Schüler, schienen sich einige der Lehrer köstlich zu amüsieren.

Harry schwante, dass Professor Styls, ähnlich wie man es Harry immer über seinen Vater berichtet hatte, es in der Schule ganz schön faustdick hinter den Ohren gehabt haben musste. Daher verwunderte ihn die nächste Reaktion der Direktorin auch nicht.

„So ist das also. Nun denn, dann ist wohl ein wenig Erziehung von Nöten. Also fünfunddreißig Punkte von Gryffindor. Zehn davon für Mr. Weasley, zehn davon für Mr. McKenzie und zehn Punkte davon gehen auf das Konto eures Hauslehrers."

Augenblicklich verstummte jedes Geräusch und die Halle war erfüllt mit Unglauben. Seit wann zog man einem Hauslehrer Punkte ab? Diese Frage schoss wohl jedem durch den Kopf und man war gespannt auf die Reaktion des Hausvorstehers der Gryffindors. Professor Styls hingegen grinste und nahm mit einem Nicken die Strafe an, als wäre sie eine Belohnung. Daraufhin klatschte der gesamte Lehrertisch und die Direktorin hob resignierend ihre Hände über den Kopf.

„Ich geb's auf bei dir Steph", sagte sie und drehte sich um, worauf die ganze Halle lachte. Einzig Damion schien noch was auf dem Herzen zu haben und fragte, „Aber Professor, ich habe mal schnell zusammengerechnet und komme nur auf dreißig Punkte Abzug."

Die Direktorin drehte sich zurück und sah ihrem Schüler ganz scharf in die Augen. „Das stimmt, Mr. McKenzie. Die restlichen Punkte sind für ihre unterschwelligen Bemerkungen im Bezug auf mein Alter. Ich fühle mich noch lange nicht so alt, dass man meine Biographie in der Bibel erwähnen müsste."

Und während einige der reinblütigen Zauberer nicht wirklich verstanden, was die Direktorin mit der Bibel meinte, versuchten die anderen ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken oder zumindest nicht direkt in Richtung der Direktorin zu blicken. Zehn Minuten später wurde das Abendessen dann endgültig beendet und die Schüler in ihre Häuser geschickt. Dort angekommen wollten Harry und die beiden Mädchen genau wissen, woher die blauen Augen bei Ron und Damion kamen, doch die beiden Jungen schüttelten nur die Köpfe und meinten, dass dies ihre Sache, ihr Geheimnis sei.

Wieder waren einige Tage vergangen und heute stand für Harry die erste Stunde bei Professor Styls an, in der sie sich mit der Elementargeschichte beschäftigen wollten. Bisher hatte ihm Damions Dad nur ein sehr altes Buch gegeben, welches sich mit den Möglichkeiten und der Geschichte der Elementare befasste, oder sie hatten sich intensiver mit dem stablosen Zaubern beschäftigt.

Hierbei, und dies machte Harry sogar ein wenig stolz, hatte er es wirklich langsam raus, wie er seine magischen Kanäle benutzen konnte. Hauptaugenmerk lag auch in den selbigen, denn hier war der Energiefluss noch stärker, als vielleicht in seinen Händen. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass er hilflos wäre, sollte man ihm die Sicht nehmen. Nein, auch in den anderen Kanälen floss genug Energie. Vermutlich waren die Augen nur so stark, weil man durch sie auch direkten Zugang zum Geist hatte. Jedenfalls meinte Damion so etwas, da er es, im Gegensatz zu Harry, wirklich nur durch seine goldenen Augen schaffte, irgendwelche Zauber zu wirken.

Heute nun stand aber Elementarmagie auf dem Plan und umso überraschter, oder auch nicht, war Harry, als dem Professor Blaise Zabini in den Raum der Wünsche folgte. Der ehemalige Slytherin wirkte aber heute nur halb so selbstsicher, wie er es sonst immer tat. Harry vermutete, dass Blaise wohl lange gebraucht hatte, sich überhaupt seinen, wenn man es so nennen wollte, Dämonen zu stellen. Mehrfach hatte Harry darüber nachgedacht, wie sich der Junge wohl fühlen mochte, wenn man bedachte, dass er sich die Schuld am Zustand seiner Schwester gab.

„Guten Morgen Harry", sagte Professor Styls freundlich und bedeutete beiden Schülern sich zu setzen. Dann ging er mal wieder zum Schrank und holte ein paar Bücher hervor. Allerdings gab er diese nicht an die Jungen weiter, sondern setzte sich einfach nur aufs Sofa und las. Harry sah seinen Professor verständlicherweise etwas überrascht an. Styls schien dies zu bemerken und schaute auf.

„Oh Harry, ich vergaß dir zu erzählen, dass ich lediglich als Beobachter hier bin, denn so wirklich helfen kann ich euch beim Thema Elemente nicht. Ratschläge geben ja, Gefahren versuchen abzuwenden ja, aber direkte Anweisungen und Beschwörungen, nein damit kann ich nicht dienen. Das müsst ihr schon allein herausfinden, obwohl ich hoffe, dass Blaise dir vielleicht ein paar Tipps geben kann."

Diese Offenbarung traf Harry wie ein Schlag. Er schaute zu Blaise und da dieser noch unsicherer wirkte als noch wenige Sekunden davor hieß es wohl, dass der Professor Recht hatte. Dann aber fühlte Harry sich auch ein wenig erleichtert, denn Styls war ehrlich zu ihm und sagte frei heraus, dass er etwas nicht konnte. Daher fand sich Harry damit ab und sah Blaise erwartungsvoll an.

„Ähm... nun... Potter..."

„Wie redegewandt er doch ist..." Harry konnte sich diese Bemerkung einfach nicht verkneifen, da Blaise es einfach nicht schaffte, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen. Dann aber hielt er dem ehemaligen Slytherin seine rechte Hand hin und sagte, „Harry". Zuerst schaute Blaise ein wenig entsetzt auf die ausgestreckte Hand, blickte dann wieder hoch in die Augen seines Gegenübers, überlegte kurz und ergriff sie.

„Blaise Zabini", sagte er und zwischen den beiden Jungen schien es plötzlich so, als wäre eine Menge geklärt worden, denn von jetzt an wurde die ganze Sache lockerer. Blaise begann von seinen ersten Erlebnissen mit dem Wind zu sprechen und Harry erzählte dem Schwarzhaarigen von den Dingen, die ihm schon mit der Kraft des Feuers passiert waren. Im Endeffekt taten sie heute nicht wirklich etwas Praktisches, doch beide Jungen fingen an zu verstehen. Kurz vor Ende der Stunde meinte Blaise dann zu Harry, „Weißt du Harry, es mag jetzt vielleicht komisch für dich klingen, doch es ist gerade in deinem Fall wichtig, dass du deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringst und darüber hinaus verstehst, dass alles was du tust, deine elementaren Zauber, wirklich nur deinem Willen oder Bewusstsein gehorchen."

Harry sah den Jungen mit fragendem Blick an und Blaise, der noch mal tief durchatmete versuchte weiter zu erklären. „Was ich meine ist, dass zum Beispiel die Hitze, die das Badewasser im Vertrauensschülerbad zum kochen gebracht hat, dich nicht verletzt hätte. Ja, ich glaube sogar, nicht mal Gra... Hermine wäre ein Haar gekrümmt worden, da du dies niemals zugelassen hättest. Fakt ist, du kannst durch dein eigenes Feuer gehen und sogar deine Freundin mitnehmen und bei mir verhält es sich ähnlich..."

„Wie ähnlich?", fragte Harry, da er eigentlich der Meinung war, dass Blaise doch ein Luftelementar sei.

„Nun Harry, bei mir ist es so, dass ich zum Beispiel einen Schneesturm erzeugen könnte, ohne dass ich auch nur den Hauch eines Fröstelns auf der Haut spüre."

Harry verstand und nickte. Dann ging sein Blick zu Professor Styls, der ebenfalls neugierig zugehört hatte und Damions Vater lächelte ihm zu. Danach wurde die Stunde für beendet erklärt und Harry, der nun auf dem Weg zu Hermine war, ließ sich das Gehörte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Es gab also wieder ein paar neue Sachen zu lernen und Harry war sich sicher, dass er dies auch tun würde.

So vergingen die Tage und Weihnachten und auch der Ball rückten immer näher. Heute nun war Samstag und nach einem sehr reichhaltigen Frühstück wartete Harry leicht angespannt auf die Post. Gringotts hatte ihm geschrieben, dass sie Unterlagen zusenden wollten und daher hatte er Hedwig in die Winkelgasse geschickt. Umso überraschter war er aber, als seine treue Schneeeule ohne Nachricht erschien und nur leicht beleidigt in Richtung der Tür guckte. Harry wandte seinen Blick und bemerkte, dass ein junger Mann im Anzug in der Tür zur Großen Halle erschien.

„Wer mag das sein?", fragte Hermine ihren Freund, da der Fremde zielstrebig zum Gryffindortisch und damit zu Harry kam. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, Hermine." Erwiderte Harry und sah sich den jungen Mann genauer an. Sei Auftreten wirkte sicher und er machte einen sehr gepflegten Eindruck. Und die Tatsache, dass keiner der Lehrer einen Einwand hatte, bestätigte Harry, dass wohl keine Gefahr von ihm ausging.

„Mr. Potter?", fragte der Fremde, obwohl sein kurzer Blick auf die Stirn des Gryffindors verriet, dass er wusste, wer Harry war. Dieser nickte und sah ihn leicht fragend an.

„Mein Name ist Josh Forceth und ich bin ein offizieller Abgesandter der Gringotts Bank."

„Gringotts?", fragte Harry mit überraschter Mine.

„Ja Mr. Potter. Ich wurde zu ihnen gesandt, um ihnen ihre angeforderten Unterlagen zu überbringen..."

„Aber... was ist mit den Eulen?", fragte Harry, der bisher immer durch Hedwig informiert wurde, wenn etwas in seinen Finanzen seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte.

„Nun Mr. Potter, ich hoffe sie verstehen, dass wir in unsicheren Zeiten leben und wir von Gringotts uns absichern müssen. Eulen mögen hilfreich und im Falle ihrer Eule Hedwig auch zuverlässig sein, doch es handelt sich bei dieser Post um wirklich wichtige Dokumente und Urkunden, die einen persönlichen Boten unumgänglich machen."

Harry sah kurz zwischen Hedwig und Mr. Forceth hin und her und nickte verstehend. Dann aber bemerkte der Gryffindor, dass die Augen der gesamten Halle auf ihm lagen und mit einem leichten Rotstich nahm Harry schnell den extrem dicken Umschlag entgegen. Er bedankte sich und quittierte den Empfang und der Gringottsbote machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

„Oh wie ich das hasse", flüsterte Harry zu Hermine, da immer noch Alle auf den braunen Umschlag starrten. Ja, selbst Ron schien vor Neugier zu platzen und Harry konnte seinen Fragen förmlich hören. Daher stand er auf und entschuldigte sich.

„Wo willst du hin, Harry?", fragte Hermine überrascht. Harry sah sie an und sagte, allerdings so, dass es jeder hören konnte, „Ich muss mal zwei Stunden für mich sein, Schatz. Mum und Dad scheinen wirklich geschäftstüchtig gewesen zu sein und da sie dies nun durch VOLDEMORT nicht mehr selbst machen können, fällt es mir zu, die Unterlagen zu prüfen."

Hermine lächelte und küsste Harry noch mal kurz auf den Mund. Dann wandte sie sich ihren Freunden zu und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Was nun die anderen Schüler in der Halle anging, so hatten einige verstanden, dass Harry meinte, es ginge sie überhaupt nichts an, was da im Brief stand. Sie schauten ein wenig betreten zu Boden und kümmerten sich danach wieder um ihr Zeug.

„Na Harry, was gefunden?", fragte Damion, der zusammen mit Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und seinen Kumpel über einer Menge Papiere hocken saß.

„Hm jepp", lächelte Harry und reichte dem Braunhaarigen seinen eben fertig gestellten Brief. Damion las ihn durch und pfiff anerkennend. „Eine wirklich gute Idee, Harry."

„Was meinst du, Damion?", fragte Ron ahnungslos und versuchte aus dem Brief schlau zu werden. „Und was bedeutet das Kürzel HD oben auf dem Briefkopf?"

Harry grinste und nahm den Brief wieder an sich. Er versiegelte ihn und rief Hedwig heran. „Ron, da wirst du schon noch eine Weile warten müssen. Ich sage nur so viel, dass es sich um das Weihnachtsgeschenk für Hermine handelt. Und wenn mir Sirius schon diese Möglichkeit vermacht hat, warum sollte ich sie dann nicht nutzen?"

Jetzt wusste Ron genauso viel wie vorher und bedachte seinen Freund daher mit einer schiefen Grimasse. Doch Harry blieb hart, was bei Damion ein Lachen hervor rief. Allerdings musste Styls Sohn dem Gryffindor versprechen, den Mund zu halten und dieser tat es sehr zum Leidwesen von Ron auch. Der Rest des Wochenendes war dann wohl eher eine ruhige Angelegenheit.

TBC

13


	44. Kapitel 44

Hey Leuter´s,

mit ein wenig Verspätung (ich schiebs mal auf FF) kommt hier das neue Cap. Ist vielleicht nicht so lang wie sonst aber na ja, hab halt ne Menge zu tun. Und was die Frage nach dem Ende der Story angeht, da kann ich nur sagen, dass dieses noch lange nicht geschrieben ist. Es kommen ja immer wieder neue Ideen dazu und das ist, wenn ich es so sagen darf, auch gut so.

Aber nun viel Spass und wie immer gilt, gebt´s mir.

Euer Mr. Figgs

* * *

Kapitel 44

Die Tage vergingen und die meist jüngeren Schüler von Hogwarts zählten schon die Nächte, die sie noch schlafen mussten, bevor sie zum Weihnachtsball durften. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore es geschafft hatte, die Direktorin soweit zu überzeugen, dass sie alle Jahrgänge zum Ball zuließ.

Dementsprechend war die Aufregung im Schloss fast beängstigend. Waren es doch lediglich die Siebenklässler, die mit Ausnahme einiger Sechstklässler wie Ginny, von sich behaupten konnten, überhaupt schon einmal einen Ball in Hogwarts erlebt zu haben. Harry fand, dass jedes einzelne Mädchen im Schloss nur noch Haare, Schminke und die Frage nach dem Ballkleid im Kopf zu haben schien und da Hermine ihren Kameradinnen dabei in nichts nachstand, war der Gryffindor regelrecht froh, dass er durch Blaise und Damion, mit denen er jeweils Elementar- oder auch stablose Magie übte, einigermaßen abgelenkt wurde. Auch bekam er mit einem für seine Freunde geheimnisvollen Brief die Bestätigung für Hermines Überraschung.

Einzig Ron blieb in den letzten Tagen ein wenig auf der Strecke. Doch Harry machte sich darum nicht wirklich Sorgen, denn sein Freund hatte ihn sogar gebeten, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Ron fühlte sich nicht sehr wohl, ähnlich wie es Remus monatlich erging, doch Harry wusste von Bill, dass man dieses Unwohlsein in ihren speziellen Fällen mit einer Menge Schlaf wieder in den Griff bekam. Ron war sogar froh, dass es jetzt geschah und nicht unmittelbar zum Weihnachtsball. Dann hätte sich Harrys bester Freund wirklich geärgert, da dies bedeutet hätte, auf seinen Tanz mit Parvati, für den sich der Junge und auch die anderen so angestrengt vorbereitet hatten, zu verzichten.

Allerdings warf der Ball auch seine Schatten voraus. Zumindest hätte man dies so sehen können, wenn man sich gerade jetzt in der Großen Halle befunden hätte. Harry saß mit seinen Freunden schon am Tisch und bemerkte, dass Hermine und die anderen Mädchen die Halle betraten. Hinter ihnen folgte Neville und Harry fiel auf, dass Lunas Freund heute nicht ganz so souverän auftrat, wie er es sonst so in den letzten Monaten getan hatte. Nein, Neville schien sich förmlich zu ducken, sah sich sogar suchend um und setzte sich dann rasch auf seinen Platz.

„Seht mal, was ist denn mit Professor McGonagall passiert?", rief Dean Thomas, riss damit Harry aus seinen Beobachtungen und deutete auf die Tür. Alle Köpfe flogen herum. Harrys auch und er sah, dass die Direktorin auf ihrem Weg zum Lehrertisch leicht humpelte. Was hatte dies zu bedeuteten? War es ein Angriff gewesen? Diese Frage schoss Harry sofort durch den Kopf, da McGonagall durch ihre Katzensinne wohl eher nicht zu Unfällen neigte. Als die alte Hexe dann auch noch einen leicht vernichtenden Blick in Richtung ihres alten Hauses warf, verwirrte dies Harry noch mehr.

„Nun Dean", sagte Hermine mit einer Mischung aus Autorität und unterdrücktem Lachen. „Ich würde sagen Neville ist passiert." Sofort lagen alle Blicke auf dem blonden Gryffindor und er wurde immer kleiner. „Professor McGonagall brauchte nämlich für ihre heutige Stunde mit uns noch einen männlichen Schüler zur Unterstützung und der Einzige, der ihr über den Weg gelaufen ist, war Neville."

„Und was ist passiert?", fragte Damion neugierig. Hermine sah erst zu Neville und dann zu Styls Sohn. „Nun na ja, Neville ist..."

„Ich bin ihr nicht nur über den Weg, sondern als der Tanz schneller wurde, auch über die Füße gelaufen." Mischte sich Neville ein und sein Gesicht sah so aus, als würde es vor Scham platzen.

Harry sah seinen Kumpel mitleidig an, konnte dann aber auch das Lachen nicht mehr zurück halten. Alle am Tisch johlten kurz und Ron klopfte Neville sogar Beifall spendend auf die Schulter. Dies brachte ihm allerdings einen bösen Blick seitens Hermine, und was Harry viel erschreckender fand, auch seitens der Direktorin ein, die just in diesem Moment zum Gryffindortisch geschaut hatte. Ron rutschte fast unter den Tisch, als ihn der Blick der alten Hexe traf und er verhieß nichts Gutes.

Fünf Minuten später beruhigte sich die Lage am Tisch und nur noch einige sehr ausdauernde Sechsklässler versuchten Neville zu ärgern. Harrys Freund meinte daraufhin dass sie die Schnauze halten sollten und zu Harry und Damion sagte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dass dies wohl der peinlichste Moment in seinem Leben gewesen war. Daraufhin horchte Damion auf und sein Gesicht umspielte ein teuflisches Grinsen.

„Echt Neville, dein peinlichster Moment? Und ich dachte, dass dieser beim letzten Hogsmeadebesuch zustande kam. Du weißt schon, als dich diese junge Dorfnutte mit deinem Vornamen begrüßt und dann umarmt hat."

Der nächste Moment schien für Neville eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und der Bereich des Gryffindortisches war durchtränkt von einer unangenehmen Stille und... dem Geruch von Kürbissaft. Diesen hatte nämlich Ron, der sich gerade einen kräftigen Schluck gönnte, quer über den Tisch geprustet. Auch Harry hatte was abbekommen und musste erst mal seine Brille reinigen. Dann aber waren seine Augen, genau wie die aller anderen, auf Lunas Freund und nicht nur auf ihm, sondern auf die Ravenclaw selbst gerichtet. Neville schaute unsicher zu ihr und wurde immer roter. Doch diese Röte schien, nachdem Luna in ihrer ureigensten Art gelächelt hatte, nicht mehr nur von seiner Verlegenheit herzurühren. Der Gryffindor baute sich nämlich keine zwei Sekunden später auf und sagte mit fester, fordernder Stimme. „Damion McKenzie, ich habe dir gesagt, dass Andora meine Cousine ist und sie sich gefreut hat, mich zu sehen. Und womit sie sich ihren Lebensunterhalt verdient ist ganz allein ihre Sache."

Nun hatte der Gryffindor allerdings genau das Gegenteil von dem erreicht, was er wollte und die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle, einschließlich des Lehrertisches auf seiner Seite. Nur die Tatsache, dass die Direktorin noch nicht wieder richtig auftreten konnte bewahrte Neville davor, dass sie zu ihnen herunter kam. Professor McGonagall nickte lediglich Stephano Styls zu, damit sich dieser um den Tumult an seinen Haustisch kümmerte.

Harry sah unterdes immer noch mit weiten Augen auf Neville und seinen Mund verließ ohne dass er es verhindern konnte die Frage, „Ist das wahr?" Dies brachte ihm allerdings den Ellenbogen von Hermine ein und der Gryffindor kuschte leicht unter ihrem Blick. Dass Neville aber plötzlich zu ihm schaute, nickte und dies nun überhaupt nicht mehr verlegen tat, verwirrte Harry noch mehr.

„Ja Harry, sie ist meine Cousine. Doch sie ist keine Dorfnutte, wie Damion es so schön primitiv ausgedrückt hat. Andora sieht ihre Tätigkeit eher als Begleitservice für geschäftstüchtige Zauberer und entgegen der Vorstellungen ihrer Familie, macht sie dies auch gern und irgendwie aus Überzeugung."

Harry konnte förmlich spüren wie er rot wurde und war umso entsetzter, dass Neville das Thema auch nicht wirklich gleich versuchte abzuwürgen. Nein, er schien sogar erst in Fahrt zu kommen und sprach Harry erneut an.

„Oder mal ne andere Frage an dich, Harry. Hast du vielleicht eine Vorstellung davon, wie versnobt die traditionelle Zaubererwelt geworden ist und es daher eine Unmenge an Frauen gibt, die dies anbieten?"

„Versnobt?", fragten nun mehrere Gryffindors, unter ihnen sogar ein paar neugierige Mädchen, worüber Harry sehr überrascht war, dachte er doch, dass die holde Weiblichkeit dieses Thema viel lieber vom Tisch verbannt sehen würde.

„Ja versnobt, Mr. Potter", meldete sich plötzlich die Stimme von Professor Styls. Dieser hatte den Haustisch nun erreicht und dem Gespräch ein wenig zugehört. „Es ist nämlich für einen angesehenen Zauberer in der höheren Gesellschaft in den letzten Jahren unabdingbar geworden, dass er bei Bällen oder kulturellen Anlässen in Begleitung erscheint."

Harry sah den Mann mit weiten Augen an und Styls fuhr fort. „Und auch wenn ich es nicht wirklich verstehe, dass die reinblütigen alten Familien so mittelalterlich denken und meinen, dass wenn ein Zauberer erfolgreich ist und er einen gewissen gesellschaftlich Status erreicht hat, er auch eine Frau an seiner Seite braucht, so finde ich, dass es doch wohl jedem selbst überlassen sein sollte, wie er sein Leben lebt."

Harry sah Styls an und wurde immer verlegener. Er sah zu Hermine, die sich wohl auch gerade so ihre Gedanken machte und fand dann seinen Teller sehr interessant. Professor Styls hingegen schien auf der anderen Seite mit der Ausdrucksweise seines Sohnes so seine Probleme zu haben und so hört Harry, wie sich der Professor nun an Damion wandte.

„So Damion, und nun zu dir. Ich muss sagen, ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht, denn zumindest du solltest nach unserer Zeit in Indien anders über Mädchen und Frauen wie Nevilles Cousine denken."

Harry blickte auf und sah, dass Damion den Kopf leicht beschämt senkte. Dies schien für den Professor aber schon viel zu bedeuten und er fuhr fort, „Und du Neville, also du solltest dich nicht für deine Cousine schä..."

„Aber Professor, das tue ich doch gar nicht. Dori ist halt so und war es schon immer. Und ich komme auch sehr gut mit ihr klar, denn wir haben in so manchen Ferien zusammen schon einiges erlebt..." – Mehrere Gryffindors grinsten, worauf Neville sie anfuhr und meinte, sie sollten doch ihr Gedanken aus der Gosse holen. – „... Ich mag es doch nur nicht, Professor, wenn man sie als Nutte oder so bezeichnet. Ich finde diese Bezeichnung nämlich mehr als nur abwertend. Andora selbst sagt doch von sich, dass sie eher als Begleitservice angesehen werden will und dass ..." –Neville grinste nun ohne den Hauch einer Rötung – „... und dass der Geschäftsabschluss dann meist in der Horizontalen endet, sei ganz und gar ihre Sache."

Professor Styls grinste nun und hob den Daumen. „Besser hätte ich es auch nicht ausdrücken können, Neville und außerdem klingt diese Antwort, wenn ich es mal so sagen darf, genau nach Andora."

„Du kennst sie?", fragte Damion und alle Augen waren plötzlich auf Professor Styls gerichtet, wobei die der Jungen Neugier und die der Mädchen Entsetzen wiederspiegelten. Styls blieb aber gelassen wie eh und je und grinste nur geheimnisvoll, was die Gedanken seiner Schüler noch mehr durcheinander wirbelte. Schließlich meinte Damions Vater wohl aber, dass es Zeit für eine Erklärung sei und er sagte, „Natürlich kenne ich sie, mein Sohn. Die Zauberergemeinschaft in England ist nun wirklich nicht so riesig und da läuft man sich schon mal über den Weg. Das Dori dann auch noch in die selbe Klasse ging wie Professor Stormfire, erklärt wohl so Einigen, woher ich sie kenne."

Damion und auch Harry sahen sich an und nickten verstehend. Den anderen musste Damions Vater allerdings noch von seinem Praktikum in Hogwarts erzählen, doch dann gaben auch sie sich mit der Antwort zufrieden. Schließlich war die Zeit des Abendessens dann auch wieder rum und die Direktorin wies ihre Schüler an, sich in die jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume zu begeben.

Wieder waren zwei Tage vergangen und er Ball rückte näher, doch das beschäftigte Harry nicht annähernd so sehr wie ein für ihn viel wichtigeres Ereignis, welches am auf den Ball folgenden Tag stattfinden sollte. Irgendwie hatte es Hermine geschafft, dass er, Harry, die Weihnachtsferien nicht hier in Hogwarts, nicht im Grimmauldplatz 12 oder sogar bei den Dursleys verbringen musste. Nein, seine Freundin hatte es geschafft, dass Harry mit zu den Grangers fuhr.

Und dies war dann wohl die nächste Herausforderung für den Jungen der lebt, denn er kannte Hermines Eltern ja nun überhaupt nicht. Zwar hatte er die Beiden mal kurz in der Winkelgasse getroffen, doch da war er zwölf Jahre alt, Zweitklässler und wusste noch nicht mal, dass es Männlein und Weiblein gab. Und jetzt? Jetzt sollte er die Feiertage mit seinen zukünftigen Schwiegereltern verbringen. Harry jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken und er versuchte sich abzulenken.

Doch womit? Gut, er konnte ein wenig mit Hermine kuscheln und ihr zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte, doch genau bei diesem Gedanken kam ihm wieder in den Sinn, was wohl Mr. Granger von ihm hielt und dass er irgendwann auch noch mit seiner einzigen Tochter schlafen würde. Schnell verwarf Harry die Gedanken daran und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken. Dabei fiel ihm Damion ein und dass er seinen Kumpel ja eigentlich noch fragen wollte, was Professor Styls damals meinte, als sie über Nevilles Cousine sprachen und er Indien erwähnte.

Um sich weiter abzulenken und um eine Antwort zu bekommen machte sich Harry auf den Weg zu seinem Kumpel. Er fand Damion schließlich in der Bibliothek hinter einer Menge Bücher hockend und eifrig was auf sein Pergament schreibend.

„Oh hey Damion, gut dass ich dich finde", sagte Harry leise, damit Madame Price nicht meckern konnte. Der Gryffindor schaute hoch und lächelte. „Oh hey Harry, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich mit an den Tisch und fragte freiweg draus los. Umso überraschter war Harry allerdings, als Damion plötzlich meinte, dass er Harry über Indien nicht wirklich was sagen wollte. Harry stutzte daraufhin, denn Damion betont das mit dem nicht wollen und sah seinen Kumpel nachdenklich an.

„Sei mir nicht böse Harry, doch das ist ein Thema, dass ich erst mit jemand anderem besprechen möchte und da dieser Jemand mich schon danach gefragt hat und ich ihn bat, mir Zeit zu geben, hoffe ich, du verstehst, dass ich dir hier und heute eine Antwort schuldig bleiben muss."

Harry sah seinen Kumpel tief in die Augen und da sich in seinem Kopf nun die Frage stellte, wen Damion wohl meinte, bemerkte er nicht wirklich, wie sein Geist etwas nach vorn kippte. Zwei Sekunden später erwischte ihn aber etwas Eiskaltes im Gesicht und er zuckte zurück.

„Ich nehme mal an, Harry, das dies eben ein Unfall war", sagte Damion und seine Augen glänzten heller als sonst. Harry schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf und überlegte, was sein Kumpel meinte. Dann traf es ihn aber wie ein Schlag und er wurde rot. Damion lächelte auf diese Reaktion hin und sagte, „Nicht nur mein Dad hat die Möglichkeiten, anderen Menschen ihre Grenzen aufzuzeigen, doch da ich eher denke, dass du es unbewusst gemacht hast, verzeihe ich dir deinen Versucht in meinen Kopf zu gelangen. Und damit du heute Nacht auch noch ruhig schlafen kannst... ja dieser Jemand ist Ginny."

Harry fühlte sich schlecht und er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn überkommen hatte. Allerdings versprach er Damion, dass es nie wieder vorkommen würde und dankte ihm auch für seine Offenheit. Dann verabschiedete er sich von seinem Kumpel und machte sich mit einer Menge Theorien über Damion auf den Weg zu Hermine, die wohl schon im Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihm wartete. Dort angekommen begrüßte Harry seine Liebste mit einem Kuss und ließ sich dann neben ihr auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Und, was machen wir jetzt?" Fragte Hermine und legte ihre Hand um Harrys Schulter. „Nun, wir könnten... könnten..." Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn seine Freundin hatte schon längst eine Entscheidung getroffen und knabberte an den Ohrläppchen des Gryffindors. Harry lächelte, küsste Hermine auf den Mund und ließ sich nach hinten gleiten. Dabei zog er sie mit sich und so endeten sie beide schließlich liegend auf dem Sofa. Ob sie dabei jemand beobachtete, war Harry im Moment egal. Und selbst wenn, dann würde er persönlich es überhaupt nicht bemerken, denn sein Kopf war umhüllt von Hermines seidigem Haar.

Harry genoss die sanften Liebkosungen von Hermines Lippen und wurde nun selbst ein wenig mutiger, indem er seine rechte Hand, diejenige, welche man nicht gleich sehen würde, unter den Pullover seiner Freundin gleiten ließ. Vorsichtig streichelte er zuerst den Bauch, ließ dann die Finger ihre Flanken hoch wandern und erreichte letztendlich die warmen Brüste mit ihren vor Erregung hart gewordenen Knospen. Hermine stöhnte leicht in seinen Mund, als Harry das zärtliche Spiel seiner Hand intensivierte. „Oh woaw Harrryyyy..."

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Hermine plötzlich auf, atmete schneller als Harry es je zu vor bei seiner Liebsten gesehen hatte und starrte den Gryffindor mit zitterndem Körper an. Verwirrt und in der Befürchtung, etwas Falsches getan zu haben, sah der Gryffindor seine Freundin unsicher an. Diese jedoch ließ ihren Blick in nächsten Moment zu Harrys Hand, die der Schwarzhaarige unter dem Pullover vorgezogen hatte wandern und schien sich nur allmählich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Oh Harry, was hast du gemacht? Das war... war... oh man dieses Kribbeln, dieses Gefühl von warmem Wasser... einfach Wahnsinn."

Kaum hatte Harry die letzten Worte seiner Freundin vernommen, löste auch er sich aus seiner Starre und bemerkte, was Hermine meinte. Es war der Zauber von Professor Dumbledore, der ihm sagte, wenn es mal wieder Zeit für eine Erinnerung war. Dass das Kribbeln aber auch übertragen werden konnte und ausgerechnet bei Hermine eine solche Reaktion hervorrief, dies zauberte dem Gryffindor jedoch ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Dieses verschwand aber sofort wieder, als sein Blick an Hermines Kopf vorbei ging und auf das entsetzte, vor Scham fast platzende Gesicht einer Zweitklässlerin traf.

Augenblicklich war es wieder da, das Gefühl im Boden versinken zu wollen. Dass dann auch noch ein paar andere Schüler den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten und vor allem die Mädchen anfingen zu kichern und mit dem Finger auf sie zu zeigen, machte die ganze Sache nicht viel besser. Rasch standen beide Jungendlichen auf und während Harry eigentlich vorhatte, gleich aus dem Gemeinschafstraum zu verschwinden, ließ es sich Hermine nicht nehmen mehrere Schüler für ihr Benehmen zu ermahnen.

Oben im Schlafsaal der Jungen angekommen, atmete Harry erst einmal tief durch und sah dann Hermine fragend an. Musste sie denn ausgerechnet mit hier hoch kommen? Gut, sonst wäre er überglücklich, doch war ihr denn nicht klar, was die da unten nun von beiden dachten? Hermine hingegen schien die ganze Sache mal wieder nichts auszumachen und plötzlich bemerkte Harry auch ein besonderes Glitzern in den Augen seiner Freundin. Hermine schien auf irgendetwas zu warten und dann erkannte der Gryffindor auch, was es war. Seine Liebste hatte auf Forschermodus geschaltet und wartete nun darauf, dass Harry sein Versprechen einlöste.

„Du willst also wirklich mit hinein?" Fragte er und Hermine nickte eifrig. „OK, aber ich weiß selbst noch nicht, was uns erwartet."

Mit diesen Worten zog Harry sie mit sich in den Schlafsaal und zu seinem Bett. Dort holte er das Denkarium aus dem Koffer und auch die für ihn nun freigegebene Erinnerung. Er schüttete sie wie sonst auch in die steinerne Schale und ließ die silbrige Substanz umherwirbeln. Hermine war einfach fasziniert vom Geschehen und starrte geradewegs auf das Denkarium. Harry, für den dies nicht das erste Mal war, musste schmunzeln. So einfach war es also, Hermine sprachlos zu machen. Mit einem Lächeln nahm er die Hand seiner Freundin und sie tauchten in die längst vergangenen Gedanken eines Anderen ein.

TBC


	45. Kapitel 45

Kapitel 45

„Harry, wo sind wir?", waren die ersten Worte, als Hermine wieder zu selbigen kam und sie drängte sich etwas unsicher an ihren Liebsten. Harry hingegen schaute sich kurz um und versuchte die steinernen Wände, die Fackeln und die verschiedenen Gemälde zuzuordnen. Dann lächelte er und antwortete. „Nun Schatz, ich denke, das hier ist immer noch Hogwarts. Und um es besser zu sagen, sind wir ganz in der Nähe der Treppe zum Büro des Direktors."

Und Harry hatte Recht, denn nach nur wenigen Schritten in Richtung der nächsten Abzweigung, konnte man den großen Wasserspeier ganz deutlich erkennen. Und noch jemanden erkannte man. Jemanden, der Harry erleichtert aufatmen ließ. Es war Professor McGonagall, die scheinbar darauf wartete, dass sie der Direktor einließ. Harry war richtig froh, dass sie heute mal nicht eine Erinnerung zu sehen bekamen, die mit Snape zu tun hatte, auch wenn er angefangen hatte, Hermine von ihrem alten Zaubertranklehrer zu erzählen.

„Und sie kann uns wirklich nicht sehen?", fragte Hermine besorgt, da Harry sie beide ganz offen an ihre Professorin heran führte.

„Nein Schatz, das hier ist eine Erinnerung. Alles ist schon geschehen und kann nicht verändert werden, wie es vielleicht bei einem Zeitumkehrer möglich wäre."

Dies schien Hermine ein wenig zu beruhigen, denn sie schaute sich nun ein wenig sicherer um. Schließlich erschien auch Professor Dumbledore und dies, so überraschte es Harry ein wenig, nicht auf der Treppe zu seinem Büro. Nein, der Direktor kam ebenfalls aus einem der Gänge und lächelte seiner Stellvertreterin zu. „Ah Minerva, schön dass du kommen konntest."

„Natürlich konnte ich dass, denn du klangst so, als wäre das, was du wolltest, sehr wichtig." Erwiderte die alte Hexe mit einem Lächeln.

„Natürlich meine Liebe. Und ich meine unterdes auch behaupten zu können, dass sogar nicht wenige Dinge, die ich tue bisweilen nicht ganz so unbedeutend sind. Ach, und wie geht es deiner Mutter, Minni?"

Die Professorin schaute den alten Zauberer plötzlich überrascht, ja fast schockiert an und sah dann unsicher in jede Richtung. Scheinbar wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass auch wirklich niemand etwas von dem, was sie hier besprachen mitbekam. Dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder etwas sanfter. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und die alte Hexe antwortete. „Es geht ihr gut, Albus. Obwohl sie in letzter Zeit sehr mit ihren Gelenken zu tun hat. Aber bei hundertunddreizehn Jahren kann dies schon mal vorkommen. Ist halt nicht jeder in unserer Familie mit deiner Gesundheit gesegnet."

Diese Worte verwirrten Harry und auch Hermine nun doch ein wenig. Und auch dass die zwei Alten plötzlich so vertraut miteinander umgingen, war für die Gryffindors überraschend, machte doch vor allem die Professorin immer einen sehr distanzierten Eindruck. Aber das war rein gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem Folgenden. Dumbledore lächelte nämlich mit einem Male noch breiter.

„Das stimmt Minni. Doch dafür ist meine Schwester die weitaus bessere Köchin, mit der selbst Aberforth nicht mithalten kann."

Harry war gelinde gesagt geschockt und schaute mit weiten Augen zu Hermine, die allerdings noch mehr so aussah, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. McGonagalls Mutter und Dumbledore sollten... Geschwister sein. Aber es hieß doch immer dass sein alter Mentor nur einen Bruder hatte? Oder war es das, was immer nur erzählte wurde. Harry konnte es nicht fassen, doch schon im nächsten Moment machte für ihn diese Sache großen Sinn, wo er sich doch damals immer gefragte hatte, wieso er dies getan hatte. Es ging darum, wie ihn die Direktorin bei Hermine erwischt hatte und er sie angefahren hatte und ihr den Mund verbot.

Um sich aber weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, dafür war nun keine Zeit mehr, denn es kam Bewegung in die beiden Erwachsenen und somit hieß es aufpassen, was es wohl diesmal Wichtiges zu erfahren gab. Dumbledore war nun derjenige, der die Führung übernahm.

„Minerva, ich habe dich heute hier her gebeten, weil ich dir etwas zeigen möchte, für den Fall, dass mir etwas passiert bevor ich mit meiner Aufgabe fertig bin."

„Aber Albus..." wollte die Professorin für Verwandlungen aufbegehren, doch der alte Zauberer sprach weiter, ohne sich unterbrechen zu lassen.

„Nein Minni, hör mir zu. Es ist lebenswichtig und eine Menge Schicksale könnten davon abhängen." Die jetzige Direktorin sah Dumbledore mit weiten Augen an, bedeutete aber, dass sie verstanden hatte. Dumbledore lächelte und führte sie in Richtung des Wasserspeiers. „Wie du mitbekommen hast, Minerva, habe ich Harry in diesem Jahr sehr oft zu mir geholt, um ihm einige Informationen zu geben, die dem Jungen helfen sollen, damit er überhaupt eine Chance hat, Tom eines Tages zu besiegen."

„Aber Albus, Harry ist ein Kind." Warf McGonagall ein.

„Körperlich vielleicht, Minerva... aber im Geiste ist Harry schon sehr viel reifer, als er es für einen Jungen in seinem Alter sein sollte. Dafür hat er schon zu viel erlebt. Doch ich schweife ab..."

Die Zwei waren mittlerweile vor dem Wasserspeier zum Stehen gekommen und Dumbledore tat plötzlich etwas, das Harry doch als sehr ungewöhnlich empfand. Der alte Zauberer streckte nämlich plötzlich seine Hand aus, spreizte Zeige- und Mittelfinger ab und drückte sie in die Augen der steinernen Statue. Und Harry war nicht der Einzige im Raum, der dies als komisch empfand, denn auch die Professorin sah leicht überrascht in die Richtung ihres Onkels.

„Studentenfutter"

„Was Albus?" fragte McGonagall, da sie nichts mit dem Wort anfangen konnte.

Harry runzelte auch die Stirn. Was meinte Dumbledore denn nun schon wieder. Doch gleich im nächsten Moment wurde ihm, und auch den beiden anderen klar, dass es ein Passwort war. Was diesem Code allerdings folgte, hätte Harry nie für möglich gehalten, denn auch wenn der Wasserspeier wie gewöhnlich zurückwich, um den Weg zur Treppe freizugeben, so erstaunte es doch alle im Raum, dass sich die Stufe dieses Mal nicht magisch hinauf schoben, sondern einen Weg nach unten schufen.

„Albus, was geht hier vor? Wo führte die Treppe hin?" Selbst McGonagall schien nicht gewusst zu haben, dass es von hier aus noch woanders hinging.

„Dorthin? Nun dieser Weg, Minerva, führt in einige Teile des Schlosses, die bisher nur die Direktoren betreten konnten. Meist sind dort unten Archive und Artefakte längst vergangener Zeiten untergebracht, doch das sollte uns im Moment nicht weiter interessieren. Viel wichtiger ist, dass ich dort unten auch einen kleinen Raum eingerichtet habe, in welchem ich mein Wissen und meine gesammelten Informationen über Voldemort aufbewahre."

„Aber wieso dort?", fragte die Direktorin und da war sie nicht allein. Nein, auch Harry fragte es in den Raum, auch wenn Hermine die Einzige war, die es hörte.

„Weil dieses Wissen zur falschen Zeit und in den Händen der falschen Person, zu brisant wäre, Minerva. Und damit dies nicht geschieht, musst du mir auch hier und heute etwas versprechen."

Professor McGonagall sah den alten Zauberer nachdenklich an und schien ein wenig hin und her gerissen zu sein. Harry konnte förmlich die Gedanken der alten Hexe lesen, denn sie schien sich zu fragen, warum ihr alter Freund dies alles so im Geheimen tat. Wusste er etwas, dass sie nicht wussten? Da Harry aber nicht sagen konnte, von wann die Erinnerung, in der sie sich gerade befanden, war, musste er wohl oder übel davon ausgehen, dass Dumbledore vielleicht schon wusste, dass sein Ende nahte.

„OK Albus, sag es. Was soll ich dir versprechen?" Professor McGonagall schien ein wenig resigniert zu haben und sah den alten Zauberer erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun Minerva, du sollst mir dein Wort geben, das für den Fall, dass mir was passiert, du Harry nichts von diesem Raum..."

„Aber..."

„... nichts von diesem Raum erzählst, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Harry dich eindeutig nach ihm fragt. Und du darfst nicht versuchen, die Treppe nach da unten zu aktivieren, obwohl ich denke, dass, da ich das Passwort ebenfalls noch ändern werde, dieser Teil des Versprechens nicht wirklich von Bedeutung sein wird."

Harry sah erstaunt in die Augen von Dumbledore und für einen Moment glaubte er, dass der alte Zauberer ihm über die Schulter von Professor McGonagall hinweg zuzwinkerte. Harry blinzelte kurz um sich zu überzeugen, dass alles mit seinen Augen stimmte. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, mahnte ihn die Frage seiner Professorin zum aufpassen.

„Aber Albus, wenn du das Passwort wirklich ändern willst und dir etwas passiert, laufen wir dann nicht Gefahr, dass dein Wissen auf ewig verloren ist?"

„Nein Minerva", lächelte der alte Zauberer. „Denn ich werde dir in meinem letzten Willen mit Sicherheit die Informationen zukommen lassen. Doch wir sollten nicht immer vom Schlimmsten ausgehen, oder meinst du nicht? Dies hier sollte doch nur dazu dienen, dass wir abgesichert sind. Also Kopf hoch! Noch weile ich unter den Lebenden. Und damit dies auch so bleibt, denke ich, dass es Zeit wird, diese kleine Unterhaltung zu beenden. Schließlich wartet in der Großen Halle schon ein köstliches Abendmahl auf uns."

Mit diesen Worten und dem ewig verschmitzen Lächeln von Dumbledore wurden Hermine und Harry wieder aus der Erinnerung heraus befördert. Sie landeten beide sanft auf ihren Füßen und das Erste, was Harrys Freundin entfuhr, war ein lautes „WOW".

„Das kannst du laut sagen, Schatz", erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln und nach einigen Sekunden, die er auf die steinerne Schale schaute, packte er das Denkarium wieder sorgfältig weg. Dann drehte er sich zu Hermine um, küsste sie sanft auf den Mund und meinte, dass sie Beide schnellstmöglich mit der Direktorin sprechen müssten. Hermine gab ihm sofort Recht und hielt es für das Beste, es gleich nach dem nächsten Mahl in der Großen Halle zu tun. Harry stimmte dem zu, bemerkte aber mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, dass es bis dahin noch einige Minuten waren. Deshalb zog der Gryffindor seine Liebste ganz fest an sich, küsste sie erneut und kurz darauf fielen beide aufs Bett, wo sie sich gegenseitig und fern der Blicke kichernder Zweitklässler mit jeder Menge Liebkosungen verwöhnen konnten.

„Boah war das heute wieder lecker", sagte Ron mit einem zufriedenen Gesicht, als er mit der rechten Hand über seinen Bauch strich. Hermine hingegen lachte nur und erwiderte etwas von, wann wäre es das für den Rothaarigen nicht. Harry sah den Beiden mit einem Lächeln zu, beteiligte sich aber am ewigen Kampf seiner zwei Freunde nicht weiter, denn in seinem Kopf waren die Gedanken vielmehr auf das kommende Gespräch mit der Direktorin gerichtet.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Harry die alte Hexe und versuchte den passenden Moment zu finden, um sie anzusprechen. Dieser kam dann auch, als Professor McGonagall sich anschickte, die Halle zu verlassen. Harry gab Hermine ein kurzes Zeichen und seine Freundin folgte ihm mit schnellen Schritten. Ron fragte noch leicht irritiert, wohin sie wollten, doch Harrys Lippen formten nur ein leises „Später" und der Rotschopf verstand.

„Professor?", rief Harry, kaum das die schwere Hallentür wieder verschlossen war und die Direktorin hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne. Sie drehte sich um und begann zu lächeln. „Ah Mr. Potter und Ms. Granger. Was kann ich denn für sie tun?" Fragte ihre alte Hauslehrerin und Harry stockte ein wenig.

„Nun Professor, es geht da um eine Erinnerung, die mir Professor Dumbledore zukommen lassen hat und sie betrifft einen speziellen Raum hier in Hogwarts."

Die Direktorin schaute den Gryffindor für einen Moment überrascht an, doch dann wurden ihre Gesichtszüge wieder sanfter. Sie sah zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her und blickte dann in den Gang hinter die Zwei. Scheinbar wollte sie sicher gehen, dass sie niemand hörte.

„Ich verstehe Mr. Potter. Und ich nehme an, sie wollen Albus Archiv auch so schnell wie möglich sehen?" Harry nickte und seine Anspannung stieg noch mehr. Allerdings verpasste ihm die Direktorin einen Dämpfer, denn sie meinte, dass dies bis morgen warten müsse."

„Warum?", fragte Harry überrascht und bekam von Hermine einen Ellebogen in die Seite, da seine Aussprache doch ein wenig laut war und seine Freundin so ein Verhalten gegenüber ihrer Lieblingslehrerin nicht mal ihrem Freund durchgehen ließ. Professor McGonagall lächelte leicht und erwiderte. „Weil, Mr. Potter, ich heute Abend noch ein wichtiges Treffen mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens habe. Und da ich Albus versprochen habe, dass ich bei ihrem ersten Besuch dabei bin, ich ihnen ja auch noch einen Brief mit dem Passwort geben muss und es fast acht Uhr ist, denke ich, dass es besser ist, wir treffen uns morgen Abend vor meinem Büro."

Harrys Gesicht schien ein wenig enttäuscht zu wirken, denn die Direktorin legte plötzlich ihre Hand ermutigend auf seine Schulter. Doch der Blick den sie dabei aufsetzte, verriet Harry auch, dass dies ihre unumstößliche Entscheidung war. Kurz darauf drehte sich Professor McGonagall wieder um, wünschte ihnen im weggehen eine gute Nacht und verschwand hinter der nächsten Biegung. Zurück blieben Harry, der sich den Abend eigentlich anders vorgestellt hatte und Hermine, die nun gewillt war, Harry in den Gryffindorturm zu bringen und etwas für seine Stimmung zu tun. Es waren ja schließlich nur vierundzwanzig Stunden und die gingen ja auch schnell rum.

Harry hatte nie geglaubt, dass ein Tag so lang werden konnte und auch Hermine schien heute nicht so richtig Lust aufs Lernen zu haben. Ja, sie verlor sogar drei Punkte bei Professor Styls, da sie nicht aufpasste und somit lagen für die zweite Tageshälfte sogar die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler auf Hermine. Doch keiner der Beiden verriet, was sie heute noch vorhatten und so kochte die Gerüchteküche wie auf Hochtouren.

Gegen Ende des Abendessens war es dann endlich soweit und Harry machte sich mit seiner Liebsten auf den Weg zur Direktorin. Diese wartete auch schon vor dem Wasserspeier und lächelte ihren Schülern zu. Es war doch manchmal schon erstaunlich, so dachte Harry als er dies sah, wie offen und nah sich die Direktorin in unbeobachteten Momenten geben konnte.

„Guten Abend, Professor", grüßte Harry höflich und auch Hermine sprach die alte Hexe mit einem Gruß an. Professor McGonagall erwiderte diesen und reichte dann Harry einen Umschlag.

„Hier Mr. Potter, dies ist die Nachricht, welche mir Professor Dumbledore hat zukommen lassen. Ich habe sie zwar gelesen, doch muss ich zu meiner Schande zugeben, dass ich nicht wirklich aus ihr schlau geworden bin. Albus meinte, dass sie auf jeden Fall etwas mit seinem Rätsel anfangen können und ich hoffe dadurch, dass wir das Passwort so schnell wie möglich herausfinden."

Harry sah die Professorin überrascht an und nahm den Brief. Er öffnete ihn und las, während Hermine Selbiges über seine Schulter tat.

**Ein Teil von Sieben, in seinem Streben nach Glück,**

**als Bester des Hauses, in seinen Händen den Sieg. **

**Ein Teil von Dreien, wo zwei andre nicht sind,**

**soll nicht streben nach Ihnen, sondern sein ein Kind.**

**Ein Mann ohne Streben, durch der Erden Glück genährt,**

**kann sich unendlich hingeben, keine Änderung er erfährt**

Harry musste das Rätsel noch ganze zwei Mal durchlesen, bis er davon loskam und ihm die Randbemerkung auffiel, die Dumbledore ganz dünn noch unter diese verwirrenden Worte geschrieben hatte. Sie sagten soviel, als dass dieser Brief wohl eine von Dumbledores besseren Ideen war, doch das half dem Gryffindor nicht wirklich. Und mit seiner Ratlosigkeit war Harry nicht allein, denn auch Hermine starrte auf das Pergament, als wäre es die Jahresabschlussprüfungen und sie hatte nicht gelernt.

„Was meinen sie, Mr. Potter, können wir das Passwort zur Treppe herausfinden?"

Harry sah die Direktorin an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. McGonagall machte daraufhin ein resignierendes Gesicht und sah etwas hilflos zu Hermine herüber. Da diese dann aber auch den Kopf schüttelte, verdunkelte sich der Blick der alten Hexe noch ein wenig mehr. Scheinbar hatte sie gehofft, dass zumindest Harry sofort auf die Lösung kam, oder dass Albus dem Jungen wenigstens einen Hinweis gegeben hatte. Doch nun? Nun schienen sie in einer Sackgasse zu sein, die wenn ihnen nicht eine Lösung einfiel, Voldemort einen unheimlichen Vorteil verschaffte.

Fast zehn Minuten standen die drei Zauberer nun vor dem Wasserspeier und während Harry es dem Dumbledore in der Erinnerung nachtat, seine Finger in die Augen der steinernen Statue zu drücken und die verschiedensten Passwörter zu rufen, wuchs in der Direktorin die Befürchtung, dass wenn sie nicht bald aufhörten oder gar die Lösung fanden, etwaige Schutzzauber aktiviert wurden. Daher bat sie Harry seine Versuche einzustellen und der Gryffindor kam der Bitte nach. Allerdings sah er die alte Hexe an und fragte mit niedergeschlagener Stimme. „Aber was kann es noch sein, Professor? Ein Teil von Sieben? Ich dachte zuerst an die Horkru..."

Harry brach mitten im Satz ab und sah leicht entsetzt zur Direktorin. ‚Verdammt', dachte er plötzlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich verplappert hatte. Und umso überraschter war der Gryffindor, dass die alte Hexe plötzlich nicht weiter nachhakte, sondern lächelte. „Mr. Potter... Harry, du kannst ruhig offener sprechen, denn bis zu einem gewissen Punkt hat mich das Portrait von Albus schon über deine Aufgabe informiert. Ich weiß also von den Horkruxen Voldemorts, auch wenn ich nicht alles so verstanden habe, wie du es vielleicht schon getan hast. Albus meinte, dass auch ich ein wenig Bescheid wissen müsste und dass, wenn wir sein Archiv betreten, ich ja eh von ihnen erfahren hätte."

Harry sah die Direktorin mit großen Augen an und ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Hatte er doch jetzt, neben Hermine, Ron und Professor Styls, eine weitere Person, mit der er reden konnte und die, wie in Professor McGonagalls Fall, auch verstand, worum es dabei ging. Doch da die Direktorin im Moment ebenso ratlos war, wie er und seine Liebste, wurmte ihn dies ein wenig. Er sah noch mal in beide Gesichter und meinte dann, und dies zur Erleichterung der alten Hexe, die immer noch an die Schutzzauber des Schlosses dachte, dass sie vielleicht für heute aufgeben sollten und morgen erst einmal in den Unterlagen von Albus Dumbledore nach etwaigen Hinweise zu suchen. Professor McGonagall dachte sogar darüber nach, mit dem Portrait von Albus zu reden, obwohl das Gemälde bisweilen ebenso in Rätseln sprach wie der alte Zauberer zu seinen Lebzeiten.

TBC

AN: So Buben und Madl´s heute seid ihr mal gefordert und könnt bestimmen wann das nächste Cap kommt. Schreibt mir doch einfach in eurem Review die richtige Lösung (sprich das Passwort ) und schon bei drei richtigen Antworten stelle ich das nächste Cap online. Also viel Spaß beim Raten. Euer Mr. Figgs


	46. Kapitel 46

Hey Leuters, ich bin´s mal wieder und im Gepäck ein neues Cap. Allerdings wird es womöglich das letzte für eine ganze Weile werden, denn mit einem gebrochenen Zeigefinger ... autsch schon wieder dran gekommen ... geht es halt nicht ganz so schnell. Ich verspreche aber, dass ich mein Bestes geben werde.

Nun aber zum letzten Cap, bei dem ich mich frage, ob ich stolz auf mich oder traurig über euch sein soll. Niemand, nicht eine Seele hatte auch nur ansatzsweise die richtige Lösung. Und dies, obwohl sogar ein Leser, der bisher nur Band eins verschlungen hat, darauf hätte kommen können. Ich hatte sogar anfangs befürchtet, dass mein Hinweis mit der Randbemerkung von Dumbledore sogar alles verraten würde. Aber vielleicht denke ich auch zu verdreht.

Nichtsdestotrotz kommt aber hier das neu Cap mit der Lösung und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß.

Euer Mr. Figgs

PS: die paar Zeile gerade haben mit dem Ein-Finger-Tipp-System ungefähr zwanzig Minuten gedauert.

* * *

Kapitel 46

Zwei Tage war es nun schon her und noch immer hatten Harry und Hermine keine Lösung gefunden. Ja, selbst die Direktorin wirkte immer ratloser und es kam sogar dazu, dass Harry bei der sonst so souveränen Lehrerin einige Eigenschaften bemerkte, die doch eher zu den Standartvorgehensweisen von Snape gehörten. Es war richtig erschreckend, denn es wurden sogar zwei Ravenclaws in einer Verwandlungsstunde plötzlich Punkte abgezogen und dies nur, weil diese, während Professor McGonagall über einem Buch brütete, beim Vorbeigehen zu laut aufgetreten waren.

Harry hatte dies mit Entsetzen registriert und er verstärkte seine Bemühungen. Der Gryffindor ließ die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis fallen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Brief von Dumbledore. Immer und immer wieder las er den Wortlaut und selbiger schien sich immer tiefer in seinen Geist zu brennen. Ron hatte ihn sogar schon heute Morgen danach gefragt, weil Harry laut im Schlafe gesprochen hatte. Doch als er seinem Freund den Brief zeigte und Ron ihn las, konnte sich sein bester Freund darauf auch keinen Reim machen.

Auch wollte Harry Ron im Moment nicht wirklich damit belasten, hatte dieser doch sehr mit der Mannschaft zu tun und Harry war Ron wirklich dankbar, dass ihm sein Freund die Arbeit mit dem Training abnahm. Wenn er ehrlich war, hätte sich Harry auf seine Traineraufgaben im Moment nicht wirklich konzentrieren können. Nein, Ron half ihm damit wirklich sehr und irgendwie passte sein rothaariger Freund, mit all seinen Erfahrungen und seiner Begeisterung für Quidditch, doch viel besser hinter das Abzeichen des Kapitäns.

„Hey Schatz", sagte Hermine und riss damit Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Der Gryffindor konnte gar nicht schnell genug reagieren und stolperte sogar etwas rückwärts. Glücklichweise waren seine Reflexe immer noch ausgezeichnet und Harry fing sich wieder. Und dass auch nicht wirklich jemand in der Großen Halle von seinem kleinen Unfall mitbekam, verdankte er Ron, der mit all den anderen von der Hausmannschaft zum Abendessen kam. Seine Kumpel jubelten lautstark, als hätten sie das nächste Spiel schon in der Tasche.

„Oops Harry, das wollte ich nicht." Entschuldigte sie Hermine dafür, dass sie ihren Liebsten erschreckt hatte, doch Harry sah dies nicht so und nahm sie in den Arm. Er drückte sie fest an sich und küsste seine Freundin liebevoll auf den Mund. Dann setzten sie sich an den Gryffindortisch und warteten darauf, dass das Essen erschien.

Während sie dies taten, beobachtete Harry Ron, wie dieser immer wieder voller Enthusiasmus verschiedenste Manöver erklärte, welche die Mannschaft den ganzen Nachmittag geübt hatte. Harry konnte nicht anders und musste einfach schmunzeln, als er sah, wie glücklich sein bester Freund in diesem Moment wirkte. Ron hob sogar plötzlich seinen Trinkkelch hoch und rief etwas davon, dass sie den Cup dieses Jahr gewinnen würden. Harry sah diese Geste, stockte in seinen Gedanken und seine Augen wurden im nächsten Moment immer größer.

„VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE, ich hab es!" rief er in den Saal und schlug mit der Faust laut auf den Tisch. Natürlich verstummte jedes Geräusch im Umkreis von dreißig Metern und nahezu jedes Augenpaar in der Halle ruhte jetzt auf Harry. Nun ja, mit Ausnahme jenem, welches der Direktorin gehörte. Professor McGonagall sah vielmehr auf ihren Umhang und den riesigen Rotweinfleck, der sich immer weiter auf dem hellgrünen Samtstoff ausbreitete. Verursacher war übrigens Professor Flittwick, der sich so über Harrys Ausbruch erschreckt hatte, dass ihm der Schwebezauber, mit dem der kleine quirlige Lehrer für Zauberkunst jedem seinen Wein einschenkte versagte.

Nicht weiter auf die Entschuldigungen ihres aufgeregten und peinlich berührten Kollegen achtend, wandte sich die Direktorin zu Harry um und warf dem Gryffindor einen strengen Blick zu. Dann erhob sie sich und fragte mit etwas härterer Stimme. „Und was, Mr. Potter, haben sie herausgefunden?"

Natürlich ahnte sie, worum es ging doch davon sollten die Anderen im Saal nichts erfahren. Harry war unterdes knallrot geworden und sah entsetzt in die Runde. ‚Wie konnte ihm dies nur passieren?' dachte er und sein Geist suchte rasch nach einer Lösung für diese Situation. Schließlich straffte er seine Brust und sah zum Lehrertisch hoch. „Nun Professor, ich weiß endlich, warum ich bei diesem Umkehrzauber immer Probleme habe."

Professor und Schüler sahen sich für einen Moment an und die Direktorin erwiderte. „Das ist sehr löblich, Mr. Potter, doch sollten sie ihre Begeisterung meines Erachtens lieber im Unterricht ausleben. Hier in der Halle gilt nach wie vor, dass ich beim Essen Ruhe erwarte. Das macht somit fünf Punkte von Gryffindor und Mr. Potter, sie werden nach dem Essen in mein Büro kommen. Dort können sie mir beweisen, wie gut sie mit Reinigungszaubern sind."

Dabei hob sie ihren rechten Ärmel hoch und deutete auf den Weinfleck. Harry nickte immer verlegener werdend und setzte sich rasch wieder hin, um die Aufmerksamkeit nicht noch mehr auf sich zu ziehen. Schließlich hörte er noch, wie die Direktorin alle aufforderte, mit dem Essen fortzufahren und sah, dass einige der Anderen an den Tischen fröhlich feixten. Die Einzige, die vorerst nichts sagte, war Hermine. Sie schaute Harry nur an und fragte flüsternd, ob Harry es wirklich herausgefunden habe. Ihr Freund nickte und meinte, dass sie unbedingt nachher mitkommen sollte.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später war es dann soweit und Harry, Hermine und Professor McGonagall trafen sich vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier. Wenn man behaupten würde, dass die beiden Hexen aufgeregt wären, dann war dies die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Ja selbst Harry schien angespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, auch wenn er sich zu neunundneunzig Prozent sicher war, dass er die Lösung hatte. Der Gryffindor sah Hermine und die Direktorin an, zog den Brief von Dumbledore aus seinem Umhang und sagte mit freudiger Stimme. „Oh Professor, Albus Dumbledore war wirklich ein Genie, denn sein Rätsel konnte wirklich nur von mir gelöst werden."

„Ach ja, Mr. Potter? Und wie kommen sie zu dieser Auffassung?" Erwiderte McGonagall mit skeptischem Blick. Vielleicht war sie aber auch ein wenig beleidigt, weil Harry sich so ausdrückte, als hätte sie als Direktorin von Hogwarts nicht das Wissen, ein Rätsel zu lösen.

„Ganz einfach Professor, weil die Hinweise alles Dinge sind, die mich betreffen oder die ich vor langer Zeit, ja manche liegen sogar Jahre zurück, mit dem Professor besprochen habe."

Da die Direktorin aber immer noch nicht zu verstehen schien und auch Hermine ihren Freund unsicher ansah, entschloss sich Harry den beiden ein wenig Erleuchtung zu geben. Er faltete den Brief mit dem Rätsel auf und meinte, „Sehen sie hier Professor, der Teil von Sieben in diesem Rätsel ist kein Horkruxe, wie wir erst gedacht haben. Nein, es ist Ron, der immer im Schatten seiner älteren Brüder stand und dessen sehnlichster Wunsch es einmal war, ihnen ebenbürtig in Form des Schulsprechers und des Mannschaftskapitäns zu sein."

Die beiden Hexen sahen Harry überrascht an und Hermine fragte sogar mit hoher Stimme, „Ron?" Harry nickte aber nur bestätigend und fuhr fort. „Ja Hermine. Oder nehmen wir den Teil von Dreien, wo zwei nicht mehr sind. Dort bin ich gemeint und wie ich mich immer nach meiner Familie, meinen Eltern gesehnt habe. Professor Dumbledore meinte damals, ich solle viel lieber leben und nicht meinen Träumen nachlaufen. Doch der eigentlich Hinweis auf das Passwort ist der dritte Vers..."

„Der Dritte?", fragten nun McGonagall und Hermine zeitgleich. „Ja", erwiderte Harry erneut. „Es geht dabei um keinen speziellen Menschen. Oder vielleicht doch, und zwar um den allerglücklichsten Menschen der Welt und dass er nur sein eigenes Abbild sehen würde..."

Die Direktorin schien immer verwirrter zu werden und Harry hielt es nun für das Beste, die Zwei richtig aufzuklären. Er begann plötzlich zu lächeln und drehte sich zum Wasserspeier um. Dort drückte er, wie in der Erinnerung gesehen, seine Finger in die Augen der steinernen Statue und sagte mit lauter Stimme, „NERHEGEB"

Die Silben hallten laut wie Donnerschläge durch den Gang und übertönten sogar das Aufstöhnen von Hermine und der Direktorin. Beide Hexen sahen fassungslos auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit seinen leuchtenden Augen und ihre Überraschung wurde noch größer, als sich der Wasserspeier plötzlich mit einem lauten Grollen zur Seite bewegte und den Weg zur Treppe freigab.

„Ich fass es nicht", waren die ersten Worte aus Professor McGonagall Mund und die alte Hexe legte sogar ihre Hand auf ihre Brust, um ihr Herz zu beruhigen. Sie sah zu Harry und fragte leise, „Woher?", doch alles was Harry antwortete war, „Aus meinem ersten Jahr und der Jagd nach dem Stein der Weisen, Professor. Der Direktor hat mir damals den Spiegel Nerhegeb gezeigt und erklärt, was dieser macht."

McGonagall sah Harry leicht bewundernd an und zückte dann ihren Zauberstab. Schließlich hieß es nun in die Geheimnisse ihres alten Freundes einzutauchen und dann gab es da noch etwas anderes zu tun. Sie bat Harry noch einen Moment zu warten und als ihr Schüler sich zu ihr umdrehte, sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln, „Nun Harry, ich denke dreißig Punkte für Gryffindor sind angemessen genug."

Hermine stöhnte auf und lächelte ihren überrascht schauendem Freund an. Danach nahm sie seine Hand und die beiden Gryffindors folgten der Direktorin die magische Treppe hinab in die Archive. Es war kein sehr bequemer Weg musste Harry feststellen, denn jede Menge Staub und Spinnweben, abgebröckelter Putz, ja sogar Überreste von kleinen Nagern zierten die schmale Treppe und zeugten davon, dass selbst sie Hauselfen hier keinen Zugang hatten. Professor McGonagall sagte aber leise, dass sie mal mit Dobby reden würde und überging dabei geflissentlich das leichte Schnauben ihrer Lieblingsschülerin. Harry grinste nur leicht, denn beim Thema Hauselfen schien Hermine keinen Unterschied zu machen, sei es nun Voldemort, Malfoy oder eben halt Professor McGonagall.

Etwa zehn Minuten später erreichte die keine Gruppe schließlich eine Tür, an der ein kleines Bildnis von Dumbledore hing. Allerdings war es kein Gemälde, sondern eine Fotographie, die wohl mit einer Muggelkamera erschaffen wurde. Sie war scharz-weiss und der Albus Dumbledore darauf bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Scheinbar diente das Bildnis wirklich nur als Hinweis und daher versuchte auch keiner, mit ihm zu sprechen. Außerdem waren die drei viel zu neugierig auf das, was hinter der Tür lag und so wurde selbige auch rasch geöffnet.

Zum Vorschein kam ein mittelgroßer Raum, der wie fast alle hier in Hogwarts durch jede Menge magischer Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Harry erkannte einen großen Tisch im rechten Teil des Zimmers und eine Menge Regale mit Büchern zu seiner Linken. Das Zentrum des Raumes bildete jedoch so etwas wie eine Vitrine und diese zog nun die meiste Aufmerksamkeit von Harry und seinen Begleiterinnen auf sich. Rasch überwanden sie ihr Erstaunen und die wenigen Meter bis zur Raummitte, aber nur, um dort ein weiteres Mal vor Erstaunen aufzustöhnen. Die Hexen mehr als Harry, da dieser einige der Dinge im Innern der Vitrine sofort erkannte.

„Harry, was ist das hier?", fragte Hermine und ihr Freund trat ganz nah an sie heran. „Das hier Schatz sind die Horkruxe, die schon zerstört wurden." Sein Blick ging dabei auch zur Direktorin und Harry musste feststellen, dass die alte Hexe ihm und auch seiner Liebsten ein Lächeln zuwarf. Harry wurde leicht rot, da er vermutete, dass sich das Amüsement der Professorin auf seine Anrede „Schatz" bezog. Rasch versuchte er sie abzulenken und erklärte den Beiden worum es sich hier alles handelte. Harry berichtete vom Tagebuch des jungen Tom Riddle, der Kammer des Schreckens und deutete dabei auch auf den breiten Riss im Leder, welchen er dem Horkruxe mit dem Basiliskenzahn zugeführt hatte.

Als Nächstes, erkannte man den Ring der Gaunts, den Dumbledore im letzten Jahr zerstört hatte und der ihm seinen Arm gekostete hatte. Hierbei blickte Harry zur Direktorin und er erkannte einige Tränen, die langsam über die Wangen der alten Hexe flossen. Schließlich kam man zu einigen freien Plätzen und Harry vermutete, dass der Direktor hier die nächsten zerstörten Horkruxe unterbringen wollte. Allerdings musste Harry im nächsten Moment feststellen, das zwei der Plätze doch nicht ganz so leer waren. Nein, auf ihnen lag Papier, oder besser gesagt, auf einem ein Brief und auf einem anderen nur ein Stück Pergament.

Auch Hermine und der Direktorin schien Harrys Verwunderung aufgefallen zu sein und sie fragten, was Harry habe. Der Gryffindor antwortete jedoch nicht und öffnete lediglich den gläsernen Deckel der Vitrine. Zwar wollte Professor McGonagall ihn davon abhalten, doch Harry war schneller und somit hielt er als Erstes das einfache Stück Pergament in seinen Händen. Harry betrachtete es ganz genau und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich sofort, als er die einzigen zwei geschriebenen Worte las.

„Harry, was ist?", fragte Hermine besorgt und nahm ihrem Freund den Zettel ab. Sie schaute ihn an und ein ungläubiges „Oh" kam über ihre Lippen. Sie reichte das Pergament an eine nun sichtlich neugierig gewordene Professorin McGonagall weiter und sie war es dann auch, die schockiert die Worte, den Namen laut aussprach, ... „Severus Snape".

Harrys Gedanken rasten und er versuchte sich zu beherrschen, doch die Wut auf den ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Weg waren all die Gespräche mit Albus und die Erlebnisse in den Erinnerungen. Alles was Harry jetzt noch sah war, dass Snape sie alle betrogen hatte. Natürlich hatte ihm Albus gesagt, dass Snape auch ein Horkruxe zerstören sollte. Doch für Harry war nun klar, dass dieser Mistkerl es nicht getan hatte. Nein, vielmehr hatte Snape Voldemort von Dumbledores Forschungen berichtete und dann den alten Mann eiskalt ermordet.

Kurz darauf wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, da Hermine ein Geräusch der Überraschung von sich gab. Die Gryffindor hatte sich nämlich sehr viel schneller aus ihrer Starre gerissen und sich den Brief aus der Vitrine geangelt. Sie hielt ihn nun zitternd in den Händen und starrte Harry mit großen Augen an.

„Hermine, was ist?", fragte Harry und nahm den Brief aus den zitternden Händen seiner Freundin. Rasch versuchte er heraus zu finden, was seine Liebste so geschockt hatte und las die Worte auf dem alten, leicht zerknitterten Pergament. Doch schon bei den ersten Worten, gingen auch dem Gryffindor die Augen über.

_An Sirius Orion Black, meinen Bruder..._

stand dort geschrieben und Harry war plötzlich hin und her gerissen zwischen vor Neugier weiter lesen oder das Papier einfach wegwerfen. Letztendlich siegte der Durst nach Wissen und somit las Harry voller Anspannung weiter.

_... es sind Monate vergangen, da wir das letzte Wort gewechselt haben und unser Auseinandergehen war auch nicht das, was Brüder tun sollten. Ich weiß, dass ich in meinem Wunsch unseren Eltern zu gefallen und um die Familienehre zu wahren, den wohl größten Fehler meines Lebens beging, doch in den vergangenen Wochen habe ich erkannt, wie verblendet ich war, als ich mich dem dunklen Lord anschloss. Ich habe erkannt, dass der Weg des Lords nicht meiner sein kann und fand auch Dinge heraus, die mir Riddle in einem Lichte zeigten, das selbst für Zauberer mit Macht und reinem Blute ein Verrat an unserer Gesellschaft darstellt._

_Aus diesem Grunde habe ich auch begonnen, für meine Taten Sühne zu tun und eines von Voldemorts heiligen Artefakten an mich genommen, um es zu vernichten. Sollte es mir gelingen, sollte der Weg zum Ende des dunklen Lords ein wenig kürzer geworden sein. Auch wenn es wohl das letzte Lebenszeichen meiner Person sein wird, so denke immer daran, mein Bruder, dass ich dich liebe und schätze._

_Möge das Blut der Blacks ewig währen_

_Regulus A Black_

Immer noch zitterte das Pergament in Harrys Hand und es bedurfte mehrerer Versuche von Hermine, die auch vor einem langen Kuss nicht zurück schreckte, um den Schwarzhaarigen seiner Starre und ihm den Brief zu entreißen. Harry sah seine Liebste an und konnte die Worte nur langsam in seinen Geist eindringen lassen.

Professor McGonagall hingegen ging ein wenig nüchterner an die Sache heran und meinte, dass sie jetzt zwar wüssten, dass es Regulus Black war, der die Kette ausgetauscht hatte, doch hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie auch zerstört war, konnten sie nicht sein. Harry sah die alte Hexe daraufhin an und ihm kam in den Sinn, mit dem Portrait von Albus Dumbledore zu sprechen. Vielleicht konnte sein Ich im Reich der Toten ja versuchen etwas aus dem von Regulus herauszuholen, zumindest, wenn seine Seele es überhaupt dorthin geschafft hatte.

Die Drei sprachen noch eine ganze Weile über die Kette von Slytherin und Harry erzählte der Direktorin auch endlich genau, was damals auf dem Astronomieturm geschehen war. Dann legte er das falsche Medaillon in die Vitrine und man wandte sich dem großen Schreibtisch zu. Hier fand man alte Dokumente und Karten, auf denen der Direktor mehrere Punkte markiert hatte. Eine war zum Beispiel die Höhle, wo Harry mit Dumbledore in besagter Nacht gewesen war und andere zeigten Städte. Harry wollte gerade hinter dem Schreibtisch auf dem bequemen Sessel Platz nehmen, da sprach ihn die Direktorin an.

„Mr. Potter... Harry, ich denke, wir wissen nun, wo wir weiter suchen müssen, doch es gibt da noch etwas, dass mir Albus über sein Portrait ausrichten ließ."

„Ja?", fragte Harry kurz in der Hoffnung noch mehr Informationen zu bekommen.

„Ja, Harry. Albus meinte, dass, auch wenn du den Raum nun gefunden hast, ich dir die Erlaubnis hierher zu kommen erst nach Weihnachten geben soll. Albus meinte, du sollst erst dein Weihnachtsfest genießen und auf andere Gedanken kommen."

Harry sah die Direktorin mit großen Augen an und wollte etwas sagen, doch da sprang Hermine für ihre Lehrerin ein und sagte, „Harry, Albus Dumbledore hat Recht. Lass uns ein paar Tage ausspannen und Kräfte sammeln. Dann können wir uns nach den Ferien konzentriert hier unten mit den Horkruxen beschäftigen."

Harry sah seine Liebste an und nickte wenige Augenblicke später. Dann lächelte er Hermine an, küsste sie kurz und meinte, dass sie natürlich Recht habe. Nach etwa zehn Minuten weiterem Herumstöbern machten sich die Drei wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Professor McGonagall hatte nämlich auf ihre Uhr geschaut und überrascht festgestellt, dass es schon Zeit fürs Bett war. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihren beiden Schülern, als sie den Wasserspeier erreicht hatten, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und konnte sich plötzlich die kleine Spitze, dass jeder in sein Bett gehen sollte nicht verkneifen. Harry und Hermine sahen die Lehrerin entsetzt an, merkten aber schnell wie es gemeint war und hielten sich auch daran. Jeder ging in seinen Turm, auch wenn Beide nicht sofort zum schlafen kamen. Zu sehr beschäftigten sie die Erkenntnisse der letzten Stunden.

* * *

„Meine Güte, was kann da nur so lange dauern?" Blaise Zabini stand mit nichts an, außer seinen Boxershorts und extrem genervt vor der Dusche im Jungenschlafsaal und schaute auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Tja Blaise", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Ron will halt hübsch sein für Parvati. Und du hättest ja auch nicht bis zum letzten Moment warten müssen." Der ehemalige Slytherin machte eine eindeutige Geste in Richtung seines Klassenkameraden, von der Harry niemals gedacht hätte, dass sie sich ein Reinblüter von den Muggeln abguckt. Dann aber ging die Badtür auf und Blaise drängte sich an Ron vorbei.

„Ich frag mich, was er hat. Sind doch noch zwanzig Minuten." Grinste Harrys bester Freund und hatte damit die Lacher der Anderen auf seiner Seite. Kurz darauf schienen die Gryffindorjungen allerdings doch ein wenig in Hektik zu verfallen und jeder half jedem irgendwie, die letzten Kleinigkeiten an ihren Festumhängen gerade zu rücken. Es sollte halt alles perfekt sein. Jedenfalls hatten sich die Jungen das geschworen.

Harry überprüfte ein letztes Mal seine Fliege und reichte dann Neville die Tube Haargel zurück. Ron legte noch ein wenig Aftershave auf und Dean zauberte auf seine schwarzen Tanzschuhe einen Glanzzauber. Schließlich war dann auch Blaise fertig und stockte ein wenig, als ihm der Kontrast zu seinen Klassenkameraden auffiel. Irgendwie hatte er vergessen, sich einen neuen Festumhang zu besorgen und damit stand es nun im Jungensaal sechs zu eins, oder besser sechsmal Rot-Gold zu einmal Grün-Silber. Doch bei näherer Überlegung störte es ihn nicht im Geringsten. Slytherin gehört zu seiner Vergangenheit und er war ja auch irgendwie stolz darauf gewesen.

Bevor die sieben Jungen aber nun endgültig in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter gingen rief Blaise Ron noch einmal zurück und fragte den Rothaarigen, ob er mal eines von den Kondomen bekommen könnte. Natürlich verstummte sofort jedes Geräusch und man sah den Schwarzhaarigen überrascht an.

„Wozu willst du es denn haben?", Fragte Neville das wohl Offensichtlichste und Blaise sah den Gryffindor leicht hämisch an. „Na ja Neville, vielleicht klappt es ja und ich knacke Chantal heute noch."

„Knacken?", rutschte es Harry raus und Blaise wandte sich an ihn. „Ja knacken, flachlegen oder wie du es nennen würdest." Da Harry aber eher rot wurde und entgeistert zu seinem Zimmerkollegen schaute, als etwas Ordentliches zu erwidern, fuhr Blaise fort. „Also Potter ehrlich, manchmal tut deine Naivität schon weh und wenn ich sie mit Gold aufwiegen müsste, wäre ich pleite."

Nun feixten die anderen Jungs und Harry sah sie verwundert an. Hatte Blaise etwa Recht? War er naiv und etwas schwer von Begriff? Aber er hatte mit Hermine doch noch nicht einmal darüber gesprochen, über ihren jetzigen Stand ihrer Beziehung hinaus zu gehen. Sein Blick ging von den lachenden Gryffindors zu Blaise und dann zu Ron, der sich in Richtung seines Nachttisches begeben hatte. Dort holte er ein kleines Päckchen hervor und warf es dem ehemaligen Slytherin zu.

„Hier Blaise, viel Spaß und schieb nen schönen Gruß mit rein." Dann wandte sich der Rothaarige an Harry und sagte mit einem breiten Grinsen, „Und du Kumpel, werd lockerer. Denk an Casanovas Devise, dass die holde Weiblichkeit bis zum sechzehnten Geburtstag vom Gesetzt geschützt ist und dass dies ab dem Sechsundsechzigsten von der Natur übernommen wird und dass Alles was dazwischen liegt, sich selbst verteidigen muss."

Harry sah entgeistert zu Ron und nur die Stimme von Neville, der nun ein wenig drängte, bewahrt ihn davon, noch blöder aus der Wäsche zu schauen. Der versammelte Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler brach nämlich festen Schrittes auf und machte sich bereit, die Mädchen in Empfang zu nehmen.

Ein kollektives „Wow" hallte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und dies nicht nur bei den Jungen der obersten Klassenstufe. Nein, auch die Sechst- und Fünftklässler konnten ihre Augen kaum von den Mädchen nehmen, die Alle ausnahmslos in ihren Ballkleidern den Raum zum strahlen brachten. Dass natürlich für jeden Jungen sein Mädchen, seine Begleitung, die schönste war, verstand sich ja von selbst und so konnte Harry seine Augen kaum von Hermine lassen.

Die Gryffindor sah heute einfach umwerfend aus, wie sie die Treppe in ihrem schwarzen schulterfreien Kleid die Treppe herab schwebte. Harry glaubte einen Engel vor sich zu sehen und dahin war seine Deoschutz, denn seine Hände schwitzten schlimmer als vor einer Prüfung. Glücklicherweise erging es ihm aber nicht alleine so, wenn man mal einen Seitenblick zu den anderen Jungs riskierte.

Schließlich standen ihnen die Mädchen gegenüber und während dort selbst einige kicherten oder verlegen zu Boden schauten, lächelten zum Beispiel Ginny und Hermine nur voller Liebe in Richtung Harry und Damion, die daraufhin dieses erwiderten und auch etwas lockerer wurden. Es war dann schließlich Ron, der sich als Erster aus seiner Starre löste und während er auf Parvati zuschritt, ließ Harrys bester Freund hinter seinem Rücken gekonnt, und ohne dass Parvati den Zauberstab bemerkte, eine Rose erscheinen, die farblich einwandfrei zum Kleid seiner Liebsten passte. Er überreichte sie ihr mit einer Verbeugung und gab ihr als Krönung noch einen sanften Kuss. Die anderen Siebtklässler taten es ihm nach, mit Ausnahme von Blaise und Neville, die sich diese Zeremonie für später, wenn sie Luna und Chantal gegenüberstanden, aufheben mussten.

Die Große Halle war einmal mehr ein Traum in Weiß geworden, auch wenn es dieses Jahr nicht die riesigen Eisskulpturen gab, wie es in Harrys viertem Jahr, zum Ball des Trimagischen Turniers der Fall gewesen war. Und doch hatten sich die Hauselfen wieder übertroffen und auch Hagrid hatte ein paar prächtige Weihnachtsbäume aus dem verbotenen Wald besorgt. Diese standen nun in der Halle verteilt und glänzten in voller Pracht.

Anders als damals ging es heute sehr viel lockerer zu und so konnte Harry einfach mit Hermine und seinen Freunden in der Halle erscheinen und musste nicht als Hogwartschampion einmarschieren. Auch konnte er sich seinen Platz an einem der zahlreichen runden Tische wählen und so versuchten die Siebtklässler, dass sie alle zusammen einen Tisch bekamen. Dies klappte auch und so harrten Harry und seine Freunde, der Dinge, die da heute noch kamen.

Bis es soweit war, nutzte Harry die Zeit, sich ein wenig umzuschauen. Sein Blick ging zum Lehrertisch, wo Professor McGonagall auf ihrem Stuhl saß und mit einem heute etwas lockererem Knoten und nicht ganz so strengem Blick ihre Schüler beobachtete. Neben ihr saßen Styls und Stormy und all die anderen Lehrer, denen Harry, wenn sie zu ihm sahen, einen herzlichen Gruß zunickte.

Zwischendurch hörte Harry aber auch den Gesprächen am Tisch zu, die sich bei den Mädchen hauptsächlich um die Kleider der anderen Schülerinnen drehten und er horchte auch, was seine Kumpel so alles zur holden Weiblichkeit abließen. Dabei ging sein Blick immer mal zu Hermine und mit einem kleinen Kuss besänftigte er seine Liebste, wenn er mal wieder mit den Anderen über Rons oder Damions Lästerei gelacht hatte.

Doch dann geschah etwas, bei dem sicherlich mehr als nur ein Kuss von Nöten war, denn plötzlich tauchte Dobby mitten auf dem Tisch auf und zwar im Zentrum, auf einer runden Holzplatte, die von zahlreichen Blumen umrandet war.

„Guten Abend Harry Potter Sir", rief der kleine Hauself voller Freude und seine Augen glänzten.

„Guten Abend Dobby", erwiderte Harry überrascht und sah seinen kleinen Freund mit ein wenig Unbehagen an. „Was machst du hier Dobby?"

„Oh Harry Potter Sir, Dobby ist heute Abend für ihren Tisch verantwortlich und sorgt dafür, dass es Harry Potter Sir und seinen Freunden an Nichts fehlt." Dabei verneigte sich der kleine Kerl so sehr, dass Harry sich zum ersten Mal der Kleidung seines Freundes bewusst wurde. Sie bestand doch tatsächlich aus einer kleinen schwarzen Hose, einem winzigen Hemd und einer Jacke. Im Großen und Ganzen ähnelte sie einem Frack und Harry musste zugeben, dass Dobby damit nicht mal schlecht aussah und als Diener was her machte.

Dies würde er jedoch niemals laut aussprechen, denn Hermine sah schon beim Auftauchen von Dobby so aus, als würde sie jedem am Tisch einen B.E.L.F.E.R.-Anstecker an die Brust hexen. Harry nahm daher erst einmal sachte die Hand seiner Liebsten unter dem Tisch in die Seinige und drückte diese sanft.

„Las gut sein Hermine, Dobby liebt es, uns zu bedienen und vertrau mir, er bekommt ein wirklich schönes Geschenk zu Weihnachten."

Hermine sah Harry fest in die Augen und schließlich entspannten sich ihre Gesichtzüge wieder. Sie lächelte und nickte leicht. Dann wandte sie sich an Dobby persönlich und äußerte ihren Wunsch nach einem Kelch Kürbissaft. Harry sah dies mit Wohlwollen und war ein wenig erleichtert. Dann bestellte er sich auch etwas zu trinken und führte seine Beobachtungen fort.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt hierbei nun Ron, der mit gerunzelter Stirn die Menükarte studierte. Harry tat es ihm gleich und merkte sehr schnell, was seinen Freund beschäftigte. Der Gryffindor schaute wieder zu Ron und es entging ihm nicht, dass sich das Gesicht seines Freundes von der einen Sekunde, in welcher es regelrecht voller Vorfreude gestrahlt hatte, zu einem ehe resignierendem Ausdruck wandelte. Daher schaute Harry in die Runde und seine Augen trafen dabei auf die von Parvati. Rons Freundin schenkte Harry ein Lächeln und dann Ron ein bedauerndes Kopfschütteln, welches dieser aber nicht bemerkte. Was Parvati damit meinte erkannte Harry aber erst, als Dobby wieder am Tisch erschien, die Getränke abstellte und nun jeden nach seinem Essenswunsch fragte. Hierbei war Ron der Erste.

„Nun Dobby, ich nehme den pochierten Wildlachs an Kerbel-Weißweinschaum und die Reisvaria... "

„Nein Dobby, mein Freund, dass nimmt Ron nicht...", unterbrach Parvati plötzlich den Gryffindor mit bestimmender Tonlage, worauf dieser sie entgeistert ansah. „...sondern mein Liebster nimmt das Steak, ein riesiges Steak, rare als wäre es gerade nur von der Flamme geküsst worden."

„Aber Parva...", kam es aus Rons Mund und sein Blick ging durch das Verhalten seiner Freundin verunsichert in die Runde.

„Nein Ron", erwiderte das indische Mädchen energisch. „... versteh doch endlich, dass ich dich liebe, wie du bist, was du bist, und ich nicht will, dass du auf etwas verzichtest, nur um mir zu gefallen oder weil du denkst, ich würde es nicht mögen. Du möchtest ein blutiges Steak essen? Dann tu es auch!"

Harry und die anderen Jungs waren gelinde gesagt geschockt und nicht nur sie. Parvati hatte nämlich ein wenig lauter gesprochen, um ihrem Liebsten endlich klar zu machen, dass er sich nicht verstellen muss und damit die Aufmerksamkeit der halben Halle auf ihren Tisch gelenkt. Schließlich, und auch sehr zur Erleichterung von Harry, schien dies auch in den Dickkopf von seinem Kumpel einzusickern. Ron sagte leise „Danke" und küsste Parvati liebevoll auf den Mund. Dann bestellte er sich sein Steak und wenige Minuten später konnte man sehen, wie Ron selbiges auch mit Wonne vertilgte.

Eine gute Stunde später waren auch die letzten Schüler in der Großen Halle gesättigt und die Tische reinigten sich wie durch Zauberei selbst. Weg waren nun die Krümel vom Brot oder der ein oder andere Rotweinfleck. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Professor McGonagall ihnen erlaubt hatte Alkohol, der stärker war als Butterbier, zu konsumieren. Gut, eigentlich durften es ja auch nur die Siebtklässler, doch Damion und auch einige Andere hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihren Freundinnen einen Schluck abzugeben.

Nun stand aber der nächste Höhepunkt auf dem Plan und somit rief die Direktorin alle zum Tanz auf. Anders aber als beim Trimagischen Turnier gab es heute keine Champions, die diesen eröffneten und daher verstrich das erste Lied auch, ohne dass etwas passierte. Harry sah sich in der Halle um und bemerkte, dass selbst die Mädchen nicht so recht wussten, was sie tun sollten. Daher schaute der Gryffindor zu seinen Kameraden und nickte für die holde Weiblichkeit unbemerkt.

Dies war schließlich das Zeichen, worauf die Jungen gewartete hatten und der versammelte siebte Jahrgang der Gryffindors erhob sich. Harry wandte sich an Hermine, verbeugte sich tief vor ihr und bat sie um den nächsten Tanz. Ron, Damion und auch die Anderen taten es ihm nach und riefen damit zum Teil Verwunderung, als auch einige Lacher in den tieferen Klassenstufen hervor. Einzig Professor McGonagall lachte nicht, sondern sah die ganze Sache mit einem bewundernden Blick an. Als die Jungen ihre Begleiterinnen dann auch noch stilvoll und voller Eleganz über die Tanzfläche bewegten, da bildete sich sogar eine kleine Träne in ihren Augen.

Stephano Styls bemerkte dies und trat ganz nahe an seine Kollegin heran. „Siehst du Minerva, mit ein wenig Hilfe und Führung bekommt man alles hin. Und dass es dich zu einer Träne rührt, macht mich noch ein wenig stolzer."

„Ach ja Steph? Und es sind nicht die drei Galleonen, die ich dir nun schulde?" Auf diese Aussage der Direktorin hin mussten beide Lehrkräfte lachen und sie schauten danach ihren diesjährigen Absolventen wieder beim tanzen zu.

Für Harry schien sich die Welt vollkommen verändert zu haben. Er schwebte mit Hermine, die anfangs wirklich überrascht war, über den Parkettboden und fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Nichts schien mehr zu zählen außer dem Lächeln seiner Freundin und dem Glück, was der Gryffindor damit verband. Weg waren Voldemort und seine Schergen. Weg war auch die Angst, sich zu blamieren. Es gab nur noch ihn und Hermine. Ja, Harry merkte nicht einmal, dass sich die Tanzfläche immer mehr füllte und wurde erst aus seinen Träumen gerissen, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter klopfte.

Harry schaute sich überrascht um und sah in das Gesicht von Stephano Styls, der abklatschen wollte, um einige Schritte mit Hermine zu tanzen. Und so ging es wohl auch noch die nächste Stunde. Soweit sich Harry erinnern konnte, tanzte er letztendlich mit fast jedem Mädchen aus seinem Jahrgang und Haus und sogar einen Tanz mit Professor McGonagall, die ihn lobte und schließlich mit seinem Vater verglich. Harry war über diesen Vergleich besonders stolz und tat dann das Nächste wohl eher mit einer gewissen Sorge.

Neville stand nämlich plötzlich hinter ihm und bat um einen Tanz mit der Direktorin. Die alte Hexe sah ihren Schüler daraufhin sehr skeptisch an. War dann aber umso überraschter, da Neville mit ihr über die Tanzfläche glitt, als wäre er dort geboren. McGonagall wollte dem Gryffindor sogar unterstellen, dass sein Ausrutscher von vor ein paar Tagen Absicht gewesen sei, damit sie die kleine Kontrolle im Fach Etikette nicht schrieben, doch im Endeffekt lachten Beide dann über die Sache.

Der einzige negative Punkt an diesem Abend ereignete sich dann schließlich zu fortgeschrittener Stunde und war wohl dem Alkohol, der irgendwann doch in größeren Mengen getrunken wurde, zu schulden. In ihn verwickelt waren Damion und ein Slytherin- Sechstklässler, der wohl einiges intus hatte und alles begann damit, dass Harrys Freund wohl ein wenig zu lange mit der Begleitung eben jenes Slytherins getanzt hatte. Dies rief wohl dessen Eifersucht hervor und da Damion auch schon einige Schoppen hatte, wich dieser auch nicht zurück. Harry stand sogar neben seinem Freund, als Damion angemacht wurde.

„Lass deine Griffel von meiner Freundin", fauchte der Junge, den Harry bisher nur als Mark... irgendwas kannte und er versuchte das Mädchen, welches dem aber gar nicht positiv entgegen sah, aus Damions Armen zu reißen. Styls Sohn drängte den Slytherin daraufhin zurück und lächelte leicht hämisch, was er wohl aus Harrys Sicht hätte nicht tun sollen. Doch wie gesagte, Damion war auch nicht mehr der Nüchternste und somit reizte er seinen Gegner mit diesem Verhalten nur noch mehr.

Es ging dann schließlich sogar soweit, dass der Junge einen kleinen Dolch zog und ihn in Richtung Damion hielt. Hier war dann der Punkt erreicht, wo Harry einschreiten wollte, oder sich zumindest fragte, wo die Lehrer waren. Damion hingegen schaute nur auf die Waffe und lachte noch mehr. „Sie da, der kleine Slytherin hat seinen Schlangenhäuter mit."

Die Augen von Mark begannen zu funkeln und er fauchte, „Du hast ganz schön die große Klappe, McKenzie."

„Stimmt", erwiderte Damion mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich habe aber auch einen großen Schwanz in der Hose und damit stimmt die Relation wieder."

Dies wollte Mark wiederum nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und mit einem ebenso breiten Grinsen und der Unterstützung seiner Schlangenfreunde sagte er spitz, „McKenzie, ich habe gehört, es kommt nicht auf die Größe an."

Damion schien aber auf diese Antwort regelrecht gewartet zu haben und zog schelmisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nun, mein Gutester, dann würde ich mal sagen, SIE wollte nur nett sein und hat gelogen. So und nun packst du deinen Apfelschäler weg und benimmst dich wie ein zivilisierter junger Mann. Was heißt, geh in dein Zimmer weinen."

Harry glaubte nicht, was er da hörte und es bestärkte ihn nur in seiner Annahme, dass Damion wohl einen zuviel getrunken hatte. War dem Gryffindor denn nicht bewusst, wer hier die Waffe in den Händen hielt? Offenbar nicht, denn sein Kumpel, durch das Lachen der Umherstehenden noch angeheizt, warf dem Slytherin immer mehr Spitzen entgegen. Allerdings war nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer geweckt und Harry sah, dass die Direktorin und Damions Vater sich in ihre Richtung bewegten.

Damion sah dies nicht, denn sein Blick galt nun einzig und allein Mark, dessen Wut kurz vorm explodieren schien. Allerdings sah er die beiden Lehrer kommen und tat plötzlich etwas, dass Harry als sehr mutig und dumm zugleich empfand. Der Slytherin griff sich nämlich plötzlich an den Gürtel und nahm einen der weißen Handschuhe. Diesen warf er vor Damion auf den Boden und meinte mit überheblicher Stimme, dass er den Gryffindor zum Duell fordere.

Sofort verstummte jeder Laut und nur die ungläubig wütende Stimme der Direktorin war zu hören. Sie verlangte, dass die Beiden mit diesem Unsinn aufhörten, doch Harry erkannte anhand ihrer Gestik auch, dass sie wusste, dass wenn Damion den Handschuh aufhob, sie auch nichts mehr tun konnte, außer später vielleicht ein paar Punkte abzuziehen. Schließlich hatte sie selbst erst in einer ihrer letzten Stunden die Sache mit den Duellen erklärt und hierbei waren die Jungen besonders aufmerksam gewesen.

Stephano Styls versuchte noch, Damion davon abzuhalten, doch sein Sohn grinste nur und nahm den Handschuh auf. Dann fragte er den Slytherin mit amüsierter Stimme, wann er denn gedenke, seine vernichtende Niederlage zu erleiden und Mark, der den Zustand des Gryffindors, welcher jetzt sogar schon glasige Augen bekam, genau beobachtete, entschied sich, es hier und jetzt geschehen zu lassen.

Dass dies jedoch ein riesiger Fehler gewesen war, musst er allerdings auf die schmerzhafte Art und Weise erfahren. Im Großen und Ganzen dauerte das Duell vom Verbeugen bis hin zur Aufgabe ungefähr zehn Sekunden. Mark hatte es, kaum dass sie sich verbeugt hatte, sofort mit einem Expelliarmus versucht und Damion erwiderte diesen, nach einem kurzen Ausweichen, was wohl eher einem Torkeln glich, mit einer Ganzkörperklammer.

Nun stand der Gryffindor über den Slytherin gebeugt und grinste. Harry sah erst ihn und dann Professor Styls an und fragte sich, was wohl im Inneren seines Lehrers vorging. Klar würde Styls ein wenig Stolz sein, doch dann bestimmt auch wütend, dass sein Sohn nicht auf ihn gehört hatte. Letzteres ließ er seinen Sohn dann auch spüren und meinte, dass Damion sich sofort auf sein Zimmer begeben sollte. Für ihn war der Ball beendet, auch wenn dies wohl eher für Alle galt. Man hatte schließlich Mitternacht erreicht und somit war eh Zapfenstreich. Lediglich Damions besiegter Gegner musste sich noch eine Tirade von Professor McGonagall anhören...

* * *

Harry saß auf seinem mit rotem Stoff bezogenen Platz im Hogwartsexpress und ließ die Erinnerungen an den Ball noch mal Revue passieren, während die Landschaft am Fenster vorbei flog. Hermine, Ron und die anderen Gryffindors waren alle noch mal eingenickt und versuchten die Anstrengungen des gestrigen Abends zu verdauen. das war eine Sache, die Harry nicht konnte, denn das Treffen mit Hermines Eltern rückte mit jeder Sekunde näher und näher und dies konnte man wörtlich nehmen.

Was sollte er bloß zu ihnen sagen? Was würden sie von ihm denken? Und am wichtigsten, was hatte Hermine ihnen schon über ihn geschrieben? Mit all diesen Fragen wuchs der Kloß in seinem Hals immer mehr. So kam es sogar, dass der Schwarzhaarige auf dieser Heimfahrt nun schon zum dritten Mal aufs Klo musste und sich dann wieder wie ausgekotzt auf seinen Platz fallen ließ. Die Stunden flogen dahin und Hermine hatte sich ganz an Harry gelehnt. Offenbar spürte sie, was in ihrem Freund vor sich ging und drückte ihm aufmunternd die Hand.

Es war nun fast nur noch eine dreiviertel Stunde bis sie in London ankamen, als Harry, der seine Stirn an die Fensterscheibe gedrückt hatte und die Landschaft an sich vorbei fliegen ließ, hoch schreckte. Grund hierfür war ein entgegenkommender Zug und dies ließ aus irgendeinem Grund die Alarmglocken des Gryffindors schrillen. Nicht dass sie dem Zug sonst nicht begegneten, waren sie doch schon lange nicht mehr in den dünner besiedelten Gebieten Großbritanniens, doch jetzt wo sich Harry so erschreckt hatte und darüber nachdachte, erinnerte sich der Gryffindor genau an die anderen Fahrten nach Hause und dass dieser bestimmte Zug sonst immer in der Bahnstation stand, die sie vor gut fünf Minuten passiert hatten.

Harry schaute dem Zuge nach, der schon längst wieder aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war und plötzlich kam es ihm auch so vor, als würde sich der Hogwartsexpress heute irgendwie schneller bewegen. Harry sah zu Hermine und seine Liebste bemerkte den nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck ihres Freundes.

„Harry, was ist los? Fliegt dir die Zeit zu schnell dahin?", fragte Hermine mit einem Lächeln, war aber überrascht, dass ihr Freund dies bejahte und es gar nicht so lustig fand. Deshalb wollte Hermine, die wie die Anderen jetzt langsam erwachenden Mitinsassen lachte, ihren Liebsten beruhigen und meinte, sie gehe als Vertrauensschülerin mal zum Lokführer vor. Und ehe Harry was erwidern konnte, war Hermine auch schon aus dem Abteil.

Die Abwesenheit von Harrys Freundin dauerte allerdings nicht sehr lange und Harry sprang auf, als Hermine völlig außer Atem in das Abteil zurückkehrte. „Harry ...", rief sie. „Harry... ich… ich komme nicht in die Lok... und... und unter der Tür läuft Blut hervor..."

TBC


	47. Kapitel 47

Hey Leuter´s , ich lebe noch. Auch wenn dies in den letzten Tagen vielleicht nicht so aussah. Aber ich habe es doch geschafft, was neues zu schreiben und mein Beta meinte sogar, dass nicht mal halb so viel Fehler drin waren, wie ich befürchtet habe. Allerdings gleich vor weg, es könnte trotzdem nun länger dauern, denn die Ärzte meinten, mir meinen Finger noch mal zu richten zu müssen und daher ... Knack, die zweite.

Jetzt aber viel Spaß und denkt dran, ein Review kann die Heilung beschleunigen.

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 47

„WAS", rief Harry und auch die anderen waren sofort bei der Sache. Hermine atmete aber erst noch mal durch und erwiderte, „Blut ... Harry ... es kommt unter der Tür hervor. Und ich komme nicht durch die Tür." Sofort zogen alle ihre Zauberstäbe und Harry und Damion waren die ersten, die Hermine zur Lok vor folgen wollten.

Allerdings sollte dies im nächsten Moment gar nicht mehr so einfach sein. Harry hatte Recht und der Hogwartsexpress fuhr heute wirklich schneller als sonst und schien auch noch zu beschleunigen. Dadurch begannen die Räder allmählich immer unruhiger in den Schienen zu laufen und es begann laut und beängstigend zu rumpeln. Nach mehreren Minuten, in denen es Harry und seine Freunde des Öfteren nicht gelang auf den Beinen zu bleiben, erreichten sie schließlich die Tür zur Lokomotive. Zwischendurch trafen sie immer wieder auf vereinzelte Schüler, die Harry und seine Freunde unsicher und leicht verängstigt ansahen. Hermine versuchte sie zu beruhigen und sagte, dass sie sich schon darum kümmerten.

Allerdings kam ihr dabei auch die Frage in den Sinn, wo denn die zwei Auroren steckten, die zum Schutz des Zuges abgestellt waren. Da man aber nun erst einmal vor der Loktür stand, musste diese Frage warten. Harry versuchte nämlich gerade selbige zu öffnen, doch nichts bewegte sich. Ja selbst nach mehreren Versuchen und schließlich verschiedenster konzentrierter Zauber aller zusammen, bewegte sich das Blatt nicht einen Millimeter. Harry versuchte es sogar mit einem Reduktorfluch, doch zu seinem Entsetzen wurde dieser sogar auf ihn zurück geschleudert und nur seinen Reflexen gedankt wich er aus.

Als dies geschah stutzte Damion plötzlich und hielt seinen Kumpel im nächsten Moment davon ab, es mit weiteren Flüchen zu versuchen. Harry sah den nachdenklichen Blick und unter dem Rattern der Zugräder fragte er Damion, was dieser habe. Sein Kumpel schien aber noch einige Sekunden zu brauchen, dann aber wandte er sich direkt an ihn.

„Harry, kannst du ...", - Damion schaute sich plötzlich zu Blaise um und überlegte, ob er den Schwarzhaarige dies in Gegenwart des ehemaligen Slytherins fragen konnte. Doch sein Entschluss hieß schon nach Bruchteilen einer Sekunde ja. – „Kannst du nicht versuchen, mit deinen Augen etwas hinter der Tür zu erkennen? Ich meine, vielleicht ist da ja irgendetwas, dass diese ungemein starke Magie für den Schildzauber ausstrahlt."

Harry sah Damion überrascht an, da er eigentlich immer gedacht hatte, dass außer Remus, Hermine und einigen seiner älteren Freunde niemand etwas von seinen Augen wusste. Na ja, eigentlich überraschte es ihn mehr, dass erst sein Kumpel ihn daran erinnern musste. Und dann wiederum auch nicht, denn es war ja Damion, Professor Styls Sohn. Natürlich hatte ihm sein Vater von Harrys Augen erzählt. Daher nickte Harry verstehend, drehte sich dann in Richtung Tür und konzentrierte sich auf die verdunkelte Glasscheibe. Seine Freunde konnten ab da nur abwartend zuschauen, denn alles was sie sahen war, dass sich die Brillengläser bei Harry schwarz färbten. Oder zu mindestens sah es für die so aus, die nicht seitlich von ihm standen, wie Hermine oder Damion. Den beiden entging nämlich nicht das grüne Leuchten hinter der Brille.

Harry war unterdes in eine andere Welt eingetaucht. Er sah nur noch Farben und Lichterscheinungen um sich herum, ähnlich dem Infrarotblick einer Schlange, doch stellten die verschiedenen Muster und Farben keine Wärmequellen dar, sondern Magiemuster. Harry sah den Umriss der Tür und den der ganzen Lok und war überrascht, wie voll von Magie der Hogwartsexpress war. Dann drang sein immer konzentrierter werdender Blick durch die Tür hindurch und suchte systematisch den Raum ab. Schließlich blieb sein Blick auf einem runden Gegenstand hängen, der einzig und allein eine Art schwarzes, fast alles andere überblendendes Licht ausstrahlte. Nur mit viel Mühe konnte Harry erkennen, dass sich dieses halbkreisförmig in seine Richtung ausbreitete und somit einen Schild produzierte. Scheinbar erstreckte sich der Schild aber nicht nur über das Innere des Zuges, sondern auch gut sechs Meter nach recht und links, sowie nach oben, was ein lockeres Umgehen immer unwahrscheinlicher machte.

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden zurück und wollte ihnen sagen, dass sie ein riesiges Problem hätten, doch es verschlug ihm die Sprache und gebannt schaute er auf die Auren der anderen. Es war einfach faszinierend, denn zum Beispiel Hermine strahlte in einem leuchtenden Weiß und auch Ginnys Aura schien noch unberührt. Allerdings gab es hier und da einen leichten Grauschimmer und Harry musste an die Sache mit der Besenkammer denken. Allerdings war dies alles nichts im Vergleich zu dem was Blaise und Damion ausstrahlten.

Besonders Letzterer von Beiden hatte wohl die interessanteste Aura, die Harry bisher gesehen hatte, denn in ihr spiegelten sich so viele verschiedene Farben wieder, dass Harry im Moment nur zwei definitiv bestimmen konnte. Es war zum einen Gold und dieser Schimmer ging von seinem Herzen aus. Und zum anderen ein sehr tiefes Blau, welches sich besonders im Bereich des Kopfes mit dem Gold mischte. Bevor sich der Gryffindor aber die Aura von Ron, der ja durch den Werwolf etwas Besonderes darstellte näher ansehen konnte, riss ihn sein bester Freund aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich hoffe doch mal Harry, dass du mit deinen Augen nur unsere Auren liest und nicht irgendeinen Röntgenblick drauf hast."

Die Augen des Jungen der lebt wurden wieder normal und da sie gerade auf Parvati hingen, als Ron ihn angesprochen hatte, brauchte Harry wahrlich keine Extrakräfte um zu wissen, wie er jetzt strahlte, denn knallrot wäre noch untertrieben gewesen.

Doch im Angesicht der Gefahr in der sie schwebten musste dies jetzt erst einmal zurück gestellt werden und Harry erklärte seinen Freunden, was er gesehen hatte. Allerdings schienen alle außer Damion nicht wirklich was damit anfangen zu können. Styls Sohn hingegen murmelte etwas davon, dass sie unbedingt an dem Ding vorbei müssten. Ron fragte daraufhin, ob sie nicht in die Lok apparieren konnten, doch Hermine sah ihn nur vorwurfsvoll an und meinte, dass man a ) seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr aus dem Zug apparieren konnte und b) selbst wenn es noch ginge, dass die Lok nicht zu erreichen war, weil sich der Hogwartsexpress bewegte.

Harry sah Hermine bewundernd an und musste ihr danach unglücklicherweise Recht geben. Schließlich konnte es lebensgefährlich sein, in ein bewegtes Ziel zu apparieren. Allenfalls Dumbledore hätte dies vielleicht versucht, doch da Albus maximal noch als Bild hilfreich sein konnte, mussten sie sich von dieser Lösung wohl verabschieden.

Fieberhaft überlegten die Freunde, was sie tun konnten und Harry stellten sich die Haare zu Berge, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass London immer näher kam. Schließlich fragte auch er sich, wo die Auroren waren, doch die leicht verängstigte Frage einer Erstklässlerin, was denn los sei, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und hielt ihm eine noch viel entsetzlichere Erkenntnis vors Auge. Was würde mit ihnen geschehen?

Doch auch den anderen schien dieser Gedanke gerade gekommen zu sein und so sah man neben ein wenig Furcht auch plötzlich Entschlossenheit in manchen Gesichtern. Insbesondere Ron schien sich seiner Aufgabe als Vertrauensschüler bewusst geworden zu sein und wies die Erstklässlerin plötzlich an, sich sofort in ihr Abteil zu begeben, ihre Freunde zu holen und ganz weit hinter in den Zug zu laufen. Dann schaute er Harry an und meinte, dass sie dort am sichersten wären und dass man versuchen müsste, die Waggons abzukoppeln.

Harrys Gesicht erhellte sich, denn sein Freund hatte Recht. Bevor er aber was sagen konnte, hörte er Damions Stimme. „OK, das übernehmen wir." Damit zückte der Braunhaarige seinen Zauberstab, zog Blaise am Ärmel und beide verschwanden in Richtung des nächsten Waggons, da ja die Kupplung am Ende der Lok nicht zu erreichen war.

Blieben also Harry, Hermine und Ginny, die sich erst mal die Aufgabe gestellt hatten, Ron zu helfen und nun begannen, die einzelnen Abteile des Wagens hinter der Lok zu öffnen und die darin befindlichen Schüler nach hinten zu schicken. Als dies erledigt war trafen sie auf Damion und sein Gesicht sah nicht wirklich glücklich aus. „Harry, es ist noch viel schlimmer, als wir dachten, denn wer auch immer das hier war, er hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Selbst die Hängerkupplungen sind geschützt und nicht mal ein Reduktor kommt durch."

„Shit", dachte Harry und sah nun ein wenig ratlos in die Runde. Dann tauchten Ron und Parvati wieder auf und riefen, dass sie ein wenig Hilfe bräuchten. Zu ihrem Glück und zu Harrys Entlastung kamen aber Neville und Luna aus einem der Abteile und boten ihre Hilfe an. Damit konnte der Rest versuchen, eine Lösung zu finden. Schließlich brachte Damion den Vorschlag, dass man in die Lok müsste, notfalls auf einem Besen und Harry horchte auf. Und da war er nicht der Einzige, denn auch Hermine machte große Augen, allerdings eher aus Entsetzen, da sie wusste, was jetzt kam.

„Harry denk nicht mal dran", rief sie, doch ihr Freund gab Damion Recht und war schon auf dem Weg zu ihrem Abteil. Styls Sohn folgte ihm und kam dazu, als Harry seinen Koffer öffnete, um den Feuerblitz heraus zu holen.

„Und meinst du wirklich, du schaffst es Harry?", fragte er, wurde aber unterbrochen von einem erneuten lauten Rattern des Zuges. „Ich muss, Damion", erwiderte Harry leicht verzweifelt, „ London kommt immer näher und was das bedeutet, kannst du dir vorstellen."

Der braunhaarige Gryffindor nickte in Anbetracht der vorbei rasenden Bäume und Häuser geschlagen und öffnete das Fenster. Dabei stellte er aber fest, dass durch die Geschwindigkeit des Zuges. Harrys Manöver wohl eher in der Katastrophe enden würde. So viel Erfahrung hatte Styls Sohn schon in seinem Leben sammeln können und er wusste, dass auch der beste Rennbesen hier nichts ausrichten konnte. Dann kam auch Hermine durch die Tür und hinter sich schleifte sie Ron mit, der ihr Rückenhalt geben sollte, wenn sie Harry von seinem Wahnsinn abbrachte.

Harry schaute auf und merkte sofort, was los war. Dementsprechend, und auch die Gedanken auf die unzähligen Toten und Verletzten, die es geben würde gerichtet, fauchte er seine Freundin etwas ungehalten an. „Hast du eine bessere Lösung?" Hermine war für den ersten Moment verdattert, konnte danach aber nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. „Na siehst du Hermine, wir müssen in die Lok und das um jeden Preis."

„Ja aber ...", Harrys Freundin brach den letzten Versuch ab, denn sie erkannte, dass ihr Liebster Recht hatte und die Furcht trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Dann sah sie hilflos zu Ron und Damion und bemerkte, dass der Braunhaarige fieberhaft zu überlegen schien. Dann plötzlich sprang er auf und riss seinen eigenen Koffer aus der Ablage. „Leute, ich hab da eine Idee. Harry wir fliegen beide vor zur Lok."

„Was? Damion, bist du irre. Du hast noch weniger Besenflugerfahrung als Harry und selbst der bricht sich zweifellos das Genick." Rief Ron entsetzt und meinte zu Hermine, dass sie was tun sollte.

„Hey Ron, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich einen Besen benutze. Und Harry wird dies auch nicht tun. Besen sind viel zu instabil bei dieser Geschwindigkeit." Erwiderte Damion und bekam einen überraschten Blick zugeworfen. Doch der Gryffindor kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Nein, er öffnete nur seinen Koffer und dann die Abteiltür. Danach meinte er, dass er kurz Platz brauche und ehe sich die anderen versahen, hatte Damion sein kleines buntes Surfbrett in der Hand und vergrößerte es.

„So Harry, darf ich vorstellen, Damions Taxidienst."

Die anderen sahen erst auf das Brett und dann in Damions Gesicht. Der Junge grinste aber nur und bat Harry plötzlich um seinen Besen. Überrascht entfuhr dem Schwarzhaarigen ein lautes „Was?", doch Damion gab keine Antwort, sondern griff sich den Feuerblitz einfach selbst und bevor Harry auch nur etwas tun konnte, hatte Styls Sohn auch schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, richtete ihn auf Surfbrett und Besen und rief „Integrius". Kaum waren die Worte verhallt, schienen die beiden Gegenstände zu verschmelzen.

„Sag mal spinnst du?", rief Harry, bekam aber nur ein „Du kriegst ihn ja wieder" als Antwort. Dann fordert Damion Harry plötzlich auf, sich auf das Surfbrett, welches nun wie von Zauberhand in der Luft schwebte zu setzen und sich an den vorderen Fußschlaufen festzuhalten. Dann stieg Damion ebenfalls auf das Brett, setzte sich eine Brille auf die Nase und wandte sich an Ron und Hermine.

„So ihr Zwei, ich denke damit haben wir eine Chance, in die Lokomotive zu gelangen, ohne dass wir irgendwie unter die Räder kommen. Und wenn wir dort sind, sehen wir weiter."

Damit wollte Damion das Brett auch schon durch das Fenster, aus dem Abteil manövrieren, wurde aber von Harry noch mal kurz abgehalten. Der Gryffindor rief nämlich nach einer kurzen Eingebung, dass Ron sich ebenfalls seinen Besen schnappen sollte, damit einen sicheren Standort finden, um dann nach Kings Cross zu apparieren. Die wartenden Eltern dort mussten gewarnt werden für den Fall, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden. Sein Freund sah ihn entgeistert an, erkannte dann aber, dass Harry Recht hatte und nickte. Zehn Sekunden später stand nur noch Hermine im Zugabteil und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Sie beschloss auf Harry zu vertrauen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Lok. Dort angekommen wartete sie auf Ginny und den Rest, der dann auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

Harry hatte sich schon immer gefragt, was es für ein Gefühl war, zu surfen. Dass er es jedoch auf diese Weise herausfinden musste, passte dem Gryffindor weniger. Krampfhaft klammerte er sich mit seinen Beinen an das Brett und griff in die Fußschlaufen. Immer wieder wich Damion mit einem kurzen Schlenker den Signalen und Bäumen aus. Harry fragte sich schon, wie sein Kumpel es nur schaffte aufrecht auf dem Brett zu stehen, doch nun wusste er auch, woher Damion seine kräftigen Beine hatte.

Rechts, links, hoch und runter glitt das Board durch die Luft und Harry musste zugeben, dass er dies mit einem Besen wirklich nicht hinbekommen hätte. Und auch wenn, so wusste der Gryffindor, das, wenn sie endlich bei der Lok angekommen wären, sie es niemals geschafft hätten, auf den Hogwartsexpress überzusetzen. Bei Damions Board schien dies aber möglich zu sein, denn unaufhaltsam schob sich das bunte Brett nach vorn, gelenkt von jemandem, der scheinbar wirklich mit dem Board eins war und schon nach gut fünf Minuten schwebten sie auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Einstieg zur Lok.

Dort machte Damion jedoch nicht halt, sondern legte sich noch mehr nach hinten, um das Surfbrett noch schneller zu machen. Schließlich setzte er sie beide sogar vor die Lok und Harry dachte nicht mal im Traum daran nach hinten zu schauen, denn wenn er es getan hätte, wäre ihm die Angst in die Hose gefahren. Vor Wut schnaubend verfolgte sie das rote Ungetüm von Lok und jeder Fehler hätte den Tod bedeutete. Harry blickt angespannt in Damions Gesicht, der voll konzentriert das Board manövrierte und dem die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen, bevor sie der Fahrtwind wegwehte.

Schließlich gab Damion Harry ein Zeichen und das Surfbrett wurde langsamer. Dadurch holte sie die Lok ein und Harry konnte mit einem kurzen Sprung auf das stählerne Monster rüberspringen. Zwar etwas unsanft, aber sicher landete der Gryffindor neben dem mächtigen, zylindrischen Kesselkörper und sah sich sofort nach Damion um. Sein Kumpel stand immer noch auf dem Board und es sah so aus, als zöge er seinen Zauberstab. Harry verstand den Spruch aufgrund des Windes nicht, doch ein langes Seil erschien und knotete sich wie durch Zauberei erst am einen Ende des Surfbrettes und dann am Geländer der Lok fest.

Zwei Sekunden später riss die Konzentration von Damion plötzlich ab und er sprang. Sofort wurde das Board weggerissen und sauste an Harry vorbei. Doch darum konnte sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht kümmern, denn Damion hatte bei seiner Landung nicht ganz so viel Glück wie er gehabt und lief Gefahr von der Lok zu rutschen. Augenblicklich reagierte Harry und griff nach dem Umhang seines Freundes. Er zog ihn hoch und hielt ihn fest. „Danke", sagte Damion daraufhin schwer atmend und schaute in Richtung Schienen. Scheinbar wurde ihm klar, dass Harry ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.

Doch sie waren noch nicht am Ziel und somit beschlossen die zwei Jungen erst einmal ihre Aufgabe zu erledigen. Langsam hangelten sie zur Loktür und konnten sie auch ohne Probleme öffnen. Was sich ihnen aber im Inneren der Lokomotive bieten sollte, konnten die beiden Jungen vorerst nur erahnen, denn aus irgendeinem Grund war es extrem dunkel im Führerstand. Keine einzige Lampe brannte und da es kurz vor sechs Uhr war und es bekanntlich im Winter sehr zeitig dunkel wurde, musste Harry seinen Zauberstab ziehen und den Raum mit einem „Lumos" erhellen.

Doch das Licht erlosch sofort wieder, denn Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper und der durch das magische Leuchten in ein bizarres Licht getauchte Raum brachte den Gryffindor fast dazu, sich zu übergeben. Damion schien nicht ganz so viel Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu haben und mit einem Würgen steckte er den Kopf wieder aus der Tür. Der Anblick war einfach zu grausam und Harry war im nächsten Moment froh darüber, dass es Hermine nicht bis hierher geschafft hatte. Überall auf dem Boden floss Blut und es gab nicht einen Zentimeter, wo man nicht in die rote Flüssigkeit trat. Mit einem erneuten „Lumos" erhellte Harry den Raum erneut, schloss dabei aber ein wenig die Augen. Ingesamt fanden sie nicht weniger als vier total verstümmelte Leichen vor. Drei gehörten den Auroren, denen aber der Schock in den toten Augen stand und eine war wohl mal der Lokführer gewesen. Letzterer saß immer noch auf seinem Stuhl, den Kopf nach hinten hängend und Blut floss langsam aus der Wunde am Hals.

„Oh mein Gott, was ist hier passiert?", fragte Damion entsetzt und wischte sich die Reste seines Erbrochnen mit dem Ärmel weg. „Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Harry, ignorierte den leicht ekligen Geruch und trat vorsichtig über einen der Körper hinweg. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nun vielmehr den vielen Hebeln und Ventilen und sein einziger Gedanke bestand darin, den Zug zu stoppen, um Hermine und alle anderen zu retten.

Allerdings musste er sehr schnell feststellen, dass dies auch von hieraus, nach alle den Gefahren und Strapazen, die sie mit dem Herkommen eingegangen waren, nicht mehr möglich war. Offenbar war dies alles hier von langer Hand geplant und durchdacht, denn der Attentäter, wenn man ihn so bezeichnen wollte, hatte mehrere Armaturen zerstört, die wohl am Ehesten für das Verlangsamen und das Stoppen des gesamten Zuges verantwortlich waren.

„Shit", rief Harry und zeigte für Damion sichtbar auf die verbogenen und abgerissenen Hebel. Sein Kumpel, der bis dahin sich mehr für die Leichen interessierte hatte und sie auf Lebenszeichen untersuchte, drehte sich herum und sein Gesicht wurde ebenfalls einen Tick besorgter. Doch diese Besorgnis wandelte sich im nächsten Moment in Entsetzen und mit einer hastigen Bewegung deutete der Braunhaarige auf eine Stelle hinter Harry. Dieser schnellte herum und bemerkte den Körper des Lokführers, der plötzlich zu zittern begann und laute, von Schmerzen zeugende Töne von sich gab. „Er lebt noch" rief Harry aus und wollte dem Mann helfen. Doch ein panischer Schrei seitens Damions brachte ihn zum Stehen.

„NEIN", schrie der Gryffindor und rannte in ungewöhnlicher Geschwindigkeit auf Harry zu. Sein Freund drehte sich alarmiert um und bemerkte den Überrest einer Armlehne, ein abgebrochenes, gut dreißig Zentimeter langes Stück Holz, in den Händen von Styls Sohn. Was hatte Damion vor? Doch noch bevor sich der Gedanke im Kopf des Gryffindors manifestiert hatte, rammte Damion das Holz mit voller Wucht in die Brust des Lokführers. Harry sah ihn entsetzt an und wich zurück. Blut spritzte erneut auf den Boden und Damion drückte die Lehne immer tiefer in die Brust des Mannes, bis dieser kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gab.

Schließlich ließ sein Freund ab und erhob sich. Er streifte den nun von Blut durchtränkten Umhang ab und kam auf Harry zu, der noch ein Stück weiter zurück wich. „Harry es ist gut. Er hat es überstanden." Sagte Damion, doch der Gryffindor nahm die Worte nur wie durch einen Schleier war. Warum hatte Damion das getan? Er hatte einen Menschen getötet. Sie hätten ihm doch helfen können? Immer noch lagen Harrys Augen auf dem Körper des Lokführers und erst wenige Sekunden später, als er die spitzen Zähne und die sich immer weiter verwandelnde Haut des alten Mannes bemerkte, wurde Harry bewusst, was geschehen war.

„Vampire", diese Erkenntnis schlug in Harrys Geist ein wie ein Blitz und Damion hatte es glücklicherweise erkannt. Dies hier war das Werk eines Vampirs oder mehrerer und scheinbar war der Lokführer gerade dabei gewesen, sich zu verwandeln. Damion hatte ihn also gerettet und den alten Mann nicht ermordet, sondern seine Seele erlöst. Langsam drehte sich der Gryffindor um und wollte sich bedanken, doch Damion, der selbst erst mal durchatmen musste, meinte, dass sie nun quitt seien.

Nachdem die zwei Jungen tief durchgeatmet hatten, konnten sie sich ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe wieder zuwenden. Beide schauten sich suchend im Führerstand um, in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, das ihnen helfen konnte. Als erstes kam ihnen dabei diese magische Energiequelle die Harry von der anderen Seite gesehen hatte in den Sinn und sie fanden sie auch nur wenige Augenblicke später.

Von dieser Seite der Tür sah die Quelle allerdings viel anders aus. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Harry sie nun mit seinem gewohnten Blick begutachtete. Na jedenfalls konnte man nun lediglich eine Art Kugel sehen, die in eine Richtung ein blaues Licht ausstrahlte. Damion, dem bewusst wurde, wie wenig Zeit sie noch hatten, griff nach der Kugel, um sie aus dem Zug zu schmeißen, doch der starke Schmerz, den die Berührung auslöste, ließ ihn seine Hand rasch wieder zurückziehen.

„Oh Scheiße, tut das weh", rief Damion und presste sich seine Hand an den Körper. Harry sah ihn besorgt an und dann auf die leuchtende Kugel. Scheinbar hatte derjenige, welcher hierfür verantwortlich war, an alles gedacht. Damion fluchte in der Zwischenzeit lauthals über seine eigene Unachtsamkeit und begutachtete die starke Rötung auf der Handfläche. Dann ließ er Wunde aber Wunde sein und sah zu Harry.

„Mensch wie kriegen wir das Ding den nur hier weg?" Fragte er und Harry antwortete, „Gar nicht, Damion. Vielleicht brauchen wir es aber auch nicht." Dem Gryffindor war nämlich wieder in den Sinn gekommen wozu die Kugel doch eigentlich hier war. Sie sollte Leute abhalten, in die Lok zu gelangen. Doch er und Damion waren ja in der Lok und daher ging Harry schnurstracks zum Ende des Führerstandes und bückte sich. Er hob die schwere Eisenabdeckung über der Hängerkupplung des Tenders mit beiden Händen hoch und legte somit die massiven Eisenkettenglieder frei.

„Ist doch manchmal vorteilhaft, heimlich vom Baum aus, Fernsehen zu kucken", meinte Harry in Damions Richtung und dieser lächelte leicht. Die Ernüchterung traf die zwei Gryffindors jedoch, als sie versuchten die Ketten zu berühren. Scheinbar hatten sie sich zu früh gefreut, denn auch hier hielt sie ein Zauber davon ab die Hänger von der Lokomotive zu lösen. Vor Wut schleuderte Harry einen Reduktorfluch auf die Kette, doch das massive Metall lächelte nur zurück.

„Harry ... Harry seid ihr drin?"

Hermines Stimme drang leise von hinten zu ihnen durch und Harry rief ihr zu, dass sie es geschafft hätten und nun an einer Lösung für das Abkoppeln arbeiteten.

„OK Harry, die anderen Schüler sind soweit vorbereitet", erklang es erneut jedoch voller Sorge. Harry allerdings fragte sich, ob man einen Menschen, besonders Kinder, überhaupt auf so ein Unglück vorbereiten konnte. Sie sprachen hier schließlich von über zweihundert Tonnen Stahl, der sich, wenn ihnen nicht bald eine Lösung einfiel, ungebremst ihren Weg durch Kings Cross suchen würden. Und in der Hoffnung, dass es wenigstens Ron geschafft hatte, die Leute am Bahnsteig zu warnen, malte er sich Bilder aus, die eigentlich nur einem Alptraum entspringen konnten. Überall sah er vor seinen Augen Trümmer, tote und verletzte Menschen und Feuer, Feuer das alles vernichtete.

„Scheiße, ich habs ... Feuer", rief er in den Raum.

„Feuer Harry? Wie soll uns das helfen? Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie viel Druck auf dem Kessel ist? Der brennt noch bis Paris."

„Stimmt Damion, doch ich meine nicht den Kessel, sondern die Ketten. Lass mich doch versuchen, sie zu schmelzen."

„Genial..." war das einzige, was Harrys Kumpel herausbekam und keine zwei Sekunden später hockten Harry und Damion auf der Kupplung und der Schwarzhaarige konzentrierte sich darauf, das heißeste Feuer zu beschören, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Dies schien auch zu klappen, denn Damion musste schon wenige Sekunden später Abstand nehmen und kletterte wieder hoch in die Lok.

Harry bekam dies aber nur am Rande mit, genauso wie die unbeschreibliche Hitze, der er ausgesetzt war. Für ihn galt es nur Hermine und seine Freunde zu retten und so biss er die Zähne zusammen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich das Metall langsam rötlich färbte. Dann wurde es immer heller und das schwere Kettenglied streckte und bog sich allmählich immer weiter auf. Schließlich gab es einen knall und etwas schoss an Harrys Kopf vorbei. Die Kette war gerissen und die beiden Pufferpaare von Lok und Tender trennten sich.

„Du hast es geschafft Harry", sagte Damion und wollte seinem Kumpel auf die Schulter klopfen. Doch Harry hielt ihn davon ab, mit dem Hinweis, dass seine Kleidung allein schon Brandblasen verursachen dürften.

„Uih Glück gehabt", rief Damion mit einem Grinsen und der Erinnerung an seine verletzte Hand. Blitzschnell zog er sie wieder weg und gab Harry lediglich ein Daumen hoch.

„Harry? Harry ist alles in Ordnung?" Hermine stand gut Zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt und sah besorgt zur Lok vor. Scheinbar hatte der schon entstandene Abstand zwischen der Lok und dem Rest des Zuges dafür gesorgt, dass der Lockenkopf erst die Waggontür öffnen und dann das kleine schmale Podest entlang zum Tenderanfang laufen konnte.

„Ja Schatz, es ist alles OK. Ich bin nur ein wenig außer Puste und muss mal durchatmen." Erwiderte Harry und warf seiner Liebsten ein Lächeln und einen Kuss zu. Dann wurde sein Blick allerdings wieder ernster und er stellte fest, dass a) die Waggons immer noch zu schnell waren und b) sie irgendwie die Lok davon abhalten mussten, sich durch London zu arbeiten.

Ersteres konnte Harry von hier aus jedoch nicht bewerkstelligen. Nein, der einzige, der dies konnte war aber auf der richtigen Seite und das war Blaise. Harry rief seiner Liebsten zu, sie solle den ehemaligen Slytherin holen. Dies dauerte auch gar nicht lange, da Ginny und Blaise wohl gerade nach Hermine schauen wollten. Harry sah den Gryffindor und rief ihm zu, dass er die Waggons stoppen soll. Als Blaise fragte wie, meinte Harry, er soll sich auf seine Kräfte konzentrieren und eine Art Gegenwind oder Luftpolster erschaffen, welches den Waggons entgegenwirkt.

Erst machte Blaise den Anschein, als würde er Harry für verrückt halten, doch dann nickte er und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Er stellt sich an die Spitze der Waggons und hob die Hände nach vorn. Danach spürte Harry, wie sich etwas vor seinem Gesicht veränderte. Doch dieses ungewöhnliche Gefühl lies schnell nach, da sich die Lok zunehmend vom Rest des Zuges entfernte. Das letzte was er noch sah war, dass sich Hermine und Ginny etwas von Blaise entfernten und da er von hier nichts mehr tun konnte und ihn Damion rief, drehte sich der Gryffindor um und ging zurück in die Lok.

Hermine sah ihrem Freund hinterher und bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Warum waren die Jungen noch nicht von der Lok. Die Lokomotive verschwand jetzt hinter der nächsten Biegung. Ginny legte ihr ihre Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte Hermine zu beruhigen, doch das sollte im nächsten Moment hoffnungslos werden, denn Hermine schrie laut auf und deutete nach vorn. Ginny folgte ihrem Finger und erstarrte. Denn keine hundert Meter vor ihnen schoss die gewaltige Lokomotive des Hogwartsexpresses mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm von dem Gleisen und bohrte sich mit unbändiger Kraft in einen Erdhügel, dessen grüne, ehemals von Schnee bedeckter Oberschicht nun wie bei einer Explosion durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde...

13


	48. Kapitel 48

Hey Leuter´s ,

hier geht´s weiter und ich hoffe doch, ihr habt alle ein angemehmes Pfingstfest. Allerdings tut es mir ein wenig leid, dass ich diese Cap nicht genau zum Geburtstag dieser Story posten konnte. Doch wenn mans richtig überlegt, wird ja eh immer am Wochenende gefeiert.

Also viel Spaß beim Lesen und ... ach ja, gebts mir!

Kapitel 48

Ein wenig unwohl war es schon, das Gefühl welches sich im Bauch von Ron ausbreitete. Natürlich musste jemand die Leute im Bahnhof warnen. Und natürlich musste es jemand sein, der auch mit einem Besen umgehen konnte. Doch es behagte dem Rothaarigen überhaupt nicht, seine Liebste, seine Schwester und all seine Freunde in einem Zug zurück zu lassen, der möglicherweise vor einer Katastrophe stand. Aber der Blick, mit dem ihm Harry versucht hatte klar zu machen, wie wichtig seine Aufgabe war, gab Ron auch die Kraft und den Willen dies durchzuziehen.

Der Gryffindor griff sich seinen Besen, küsste Parvati noch mal kurz zum Abschied und stieß sich danach in die Luft ab. Dass ihn aber so eine Wucht nach hinten reißen würde, damit hätte Ron, der ja schon einige Flugmanöver auf dem Besen oder sogar auf dem Rücken eines Thestrals erlebte hatte, nie im Leben gerechnet. Fast zehn Sekunden hatte der rothaarige Gryffindor gebraucht, um den Besen wieder zu stabilisieren und nicht unter die Räder des Zuges zu kommen. Doch auch bei ihm waren die Reflexe durchs Quidditch um einiges besser geworden, oder es lag vielleicht auch am Werwolf und seinen Fähigkeiten. Schließlich hatte es Ron geschafft und er landete sicher auf einem etwas abgelegenen Schotterweg. Jetzt hieß es nur noch, sich zu konzentrieren. Er atmete noch mal kurz durch und mit einem leisen „Plopp" ging es in Richtung Kings Cross.

„MUM, DAD", Ron schien wirklich Glück zu haben, denn als er im magischen Bereich des Londoner Bahnhofs ankam, landete er keine zehn Meter von seinen Eltern entfernt.

„Ron? Ron bist du das?", rief Molly überrascht und kam zu ihrem Sohn gerannt. Dieser nickte aber nur und rief seinem Vater zu, sie sollten vom Bahnsteig weg. Mr. Weasley fragte verwirrt warum er dies tun sollte und auch einige andere Eltern hielten die Anweisung und die Art und Weise, wie sie Ron seinem Vater, den ja viele kannten gab, für verwirrend. Daher richtete der Gryffindor plötzlich seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Hals und verstärkte seine Stimme.

„WEG VOM BAHNSTEIG HAB ICH GESAGT. DER ZUG KANN NICHT BREMSEN"

Für einen Moment schien alles wie erstarrt da zu stehen. Dann aber kam Bewegung in die wartenden Eltern und sie ging zurück. Nun jedenfalls solange, bis ihnen scheinbar klar wurde, dass ja in eben diesem nicht bremsen könnenden Zug ihre Kinder saßen. Glücklicherweise gab es aber einige Auroren im Bahnhof, die einen kühlen Kopf behielten und versuchten, wieder Ruhe in die sich nun panisch aufbrausende Menge zu bringen. Einer von ihnen kam aufgebracht zu Ron und fuhr ihn an, was dies alles solle, doch nachdem Ron dem Auroren und auch seinem Dad erklärte, was geschehen war, was er wusste, und dass Harry versuchte, den Zug zu stoppen, da schien sich ein bisher von ihm nie vermuteter Apparat in Gang zu setzen, denn kaum dass der Auror verstanden hatte, zückte er auch schon seinen Zauberstab. Dann rief er eine laute Beschwörung, die schon vom zuhören eine Gänsehaut verursachte und überall erklangen laute Sirenen. Sofort horchten die Zauberer und Hexen auf, sahen sich leicht verunsichert nach den Auroren um und folgten dann ohne zu widersprechen den magischen Anweisungen, die über Lautsprecher durch die Halle schallten. Ron stand da und wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hinsehen sollte. Fenster schlossen sich plötzlich, Türen wurden verriegelt und mehrere Zauberer in Heileranzügen tauchten auf. Schließlich bekam Ron noch mit wie einer der Auroren sagte, dass er zum Ministerium appariere und von dort aus, auch den nichtmagischen Teil von Kings Cross evakuieren lassen würde. Nachdem der Mann verschwunden war blieben nur Ron und seine Eltern zurück bei den Helfern. Irgendwie hatte es Mr. Weasley wohl geschafft, dass man sie hier ließ und somit begann die wohl schlimmste aller Zeiten, ... die Wartezeit.

„HARRY"

Hermines Gesicht war kreideweiß und sie schrie den Namen ihres Freundes in den Himmel. Dadurch riss sie aber Blaise aus seiner Konzentration und sofort brach das Luftkissen, welches sich langsam vor dem Zug aufgebaut hatte, wieder zusammen. Ein Ruck ging durch die Waggons und mit rasantem Tempo schossen die Waggons an der Stelle wo die Lok entgleist war vorbei. Fast wäre Hermine in ihrer Verzweiflung vom Zug gesprungen, doch Ginny hielt sie fest, auch wenn ihr gerade bewusst wurde, dass auch ihr Freund mit in der Lok gewesen war. Bevor sie aber auf weitere dumme Gedanken kommen konnten, fuhr sie Blaise an, was dies sollte und begann sich von neuem zu konzentrieren. Die Waggons nahmen nämlich aufgrund des leicht abschüssigen Geländes wieder Fahrt auf und Kings Cross kam immer näher.

Es bedurfte nun nicht mehr nur der Kraft von Blaise allein, um den Zug zu verlangsamen. Nein, der Junge forderte die beiden Mädchen auf, sich auch etwas einfallen zu lassen. Ansonsten wären sie die ersten, die wüsste, wie hart eine Ziegelmauer sein kann. Daher stellten sich Ginny und Hermine, ihre beiden Liebsten für einen Moment vergessend, neben Zabini, dachten an all die Kinder hier im Zug und schossen alles mögliche an Flüchen ab, von denen sie wussten, dass es eine Art Gegenwirkung erzielte. Hermine versuchte sogar einige Ganzkörperklammern auf die eisernen Räder, musste dies aber wieder sein lassen, da der Zug dadurch extrem unruhig wurde und Angstschreie aus dem hinteren Teil der Waggons kamen. Schließlich erreichten sie die ersten Weichen und Bahnhofsgebäude. Von nun an konnte es nur noch Minuten dauern, bis sich das Gleis 9 ¾ vor ihnen zeigen würde und als die Drei auf der Spitze des Zuges schon glaubten, es würde hier enden, da spürten sie, dass ihre Bemühungen doch nicht so umsonst gewesen waren.

Irgendwie schien es, als würde der Hogwarts- Express an Fahrt verlieren und dies bestärkte natürlich Blaise und die zwei Mädchen in ihrem Tun. Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass sie Hilfe von einer längst vergessenen und von vielen Zauberern nicht mal mehr wahr genommenen Seite erhielten, oder zumindest wurde den drei Schülern ein Teil ihrer Arbeit abgenommen, da sie in dem Moment wo sie London erreichten, durch eine Art magische Barriere fuhren, die ursprünglich dazu da war, dem Lokführer klar zu machen, dass es Zeit war, auf die Bremse zu steigen.

Heute aber half sie, den Zug zu verlangsamen und dafür waren Blaise und die Mädchen unbewusst mehr als nur dankbar. Ganz ohne Schramme ging die Einfahrt dann aber doch nicht ab und so durchfuhr die Waggons mit den Schülern ein gewaltiger Ruck und einen ohrenbetäubender Lärm war zu hören, als die schweren Anhänger letztendlich auf die Puffer des Gleises 9 ¾ trafen.

Viele Schüler schrien vor Angst auf als sie durcheinander gerüttelt wurden. Die lautesten Schreie aber kamen von der Zugspitze. Es waren Hermine, Ginny und Blaise und alle drei machten sich mit geschlossenen Augen dafür bereit gegen die Wand geschleudert zu werden. Dies sollte jedoch nie passieren, denn schon mitten im Flug hörten sie, wie drei Stimmen „Aresto Momentum" riefen und als sie die Augen wieder öffneten, sahen sie Ron, Mr. Weasley und einen Mann in Aurorenuniform, die ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben hatten und sie in der Luft hielten. Kurz darauf setzte man sie sanft auf den Boden und die Drei sackten erschöpft zusammen.

Der Zug, oder besser das, was davon übrig war, hatte kaum gehalten und das letzte metallene Knarzen war noch nicht verhallt, da brach auch schon die Hölle auf dem Bahngleis 9 ¾ los. Sämtliche Eltern strömten herein auf der Suche nach ihren Kindern. Jeder wollte der erste sein, der sagen konnte, dass sein Kind in Sicherheit war, und anders erging es auch nicht Molly und Arthur Weasley. Beide nahmen Ginny und Ron, der mittlerweile Hermine abgesetzt hatte, in den Arm und es schien so, als wollte vor allem Molly sie nie wieder loslassen.

Doch dieser Zustand hielt nicht sehr lange, denn Hermine rief plötzlich laut „HARRY" und alle Köpfe flogen herum und waren auf zwei ziemlich mitgenommen wirkende Jungen gerichtet. Sofort stürmte Hermine los, um zu sehen, was mit ihrem Liebsten war und auch Ginny riss sich aus den Armen ihrer Mutter. Sie eilte zu Damion, der von Beiden wohl weniger abbekommen hatte, denn zumindest war er derjenige, welcher noch halbwegs stand und Harry stützte.

„Was ist passiert Harry? Oh ich habe geglaubt, ich habe dich verloren... als... als die Lok plötzlich..."

Hermine schluchzte und bedeckte Harrys Gesicht mit zahlreichen Küssen. Dann aber sah sie an ihrem Freund herunter, tastete den Oberkörper ab und versuchte irgendeine Verletzung festzustellen, doch da war nichts außer Russ und Schmutz.

„Es geht ihm gut Hermine", sagte Damion. „Er hat nichts, was man nicht mit einem Becher Pepper-Up und einem heißen, gemeinsamen Bad wieder auf die Reihe kriegt."

Hermine sah den Jungen erst zweifelnd an und fragte nach, wie er darauf komme, doch bevor sie eine Antwort bekam, fiel ihr Blick auf zwei Personen hinter Damion und sie wurde durch Damions letztere Bemerkung auf wundersame Weise knallrot. Musste der Gryffindor denn diese Anspielung mit dem Bad genau vor ihren Eltern machen? Rasch begrüßte Hermine ihre Mutter mit einer Umarmung und versuchte sich aus der Sache zu retten. Harry allerdings hatte nicht so viel Glück, denn Mr. Grangers Blick musterte ihn nun von oben bis unten und verursachte damit ein eher beklemmendes Gefühl im Bauch des Schwarzhaarigen.

Dann aber reichte auch Hermines Vater Harry die Hand und es schlich sich so etwas wie ein Lächeln um die sonnengebräunte Partie um den Mund des Mannes. Harry atmete innerlich etwas durch und sah dann in Richtung von Mrs. Granger. Sofort wurde ihm klar, wer hier welche Gene vererbt hatte, denn Hermines Mum sah ihrer Tochter doch sehr ähnlich. Bevor Harry aber mit ihr sprechen konnte, kam Molly Weasley zu ihm gestürmt und drückte ihn immer wieder und murmelte Dankesworte. Allerdings wollte sie danach, wie wohl der Rest der kleinen Gruppe auch, wissen, was denn nun genau passiert sei.

Flashback

„... Harry, komm mal schnell hier her".

Es war Damions Stimme, die den Gryffindor veranlasste, seinen Blick von Hermine, Ginny und Blaise zu nehmen und wieder nach vorn in den Führerstand zu gehen. Dort stand Damion und deutete auf die immer zahlreicher werdenden Häuser und Straßen und er meinte, dass sie sich unbedingt was einfallen lassen müssten, falls Ron es nicht geschafft hatte. Und auch wenn ihr Freund erfolgreich war, so waren es etliche Tonnen Stahl, die immer noch ungebremst auf Kings Cross zurasten.

Alles in Allem kamen die zwei Gryffindors zu dem Entschluss, dass die Lok aufgehalten werden musste, doch wie? Diese Frage surrte wohl beiden unaufhaltsam durch den Kopf, jedenfalls so lange, bis eines der Ventile am Kessel wohl seine Maximalbelastbarkeit erreicht hatte und der Wasserdampf durch den ganzen Raum pfiff. Harry und Damion mussten erst einmal zum Fenster und Luft holen, denn die schiere Hitze nahm ihnen selbige. Als dann noch ein weiteres Ventil abriss war dann auch der Punkt, wo Damion eine Idee zu haben schien und er Harry fragte, wie weit er von einem Objekt weg sein könnte, um es dennoch mit seinem Feuer zu erreichen.

Zuerst sah Harry seinen Kumpel zweifelnd an, doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass er mit Blaise schon geübte hatte, dass Feuer in einem gut zehn Meter entferntem Kamin zu entfachen. Damion grinste daraufhin, auch wenn es gequält wirkte, und meinte, dass dies reichen müsse. Das nächste was Harry sah war, dass sein Freund zum Kessel ging, die Bestückungsluke öffnete und wie ein Irrer Kohlen, welche wohl beim Bestücken immer von der Schippe gefallen waren, hinein schleuderte. Dann ging Styls Sohn zu den Armaturen und drehte sämtliche Ventile zu. Harry schaute sofort alarmiert auf die Manometer, dessen Zeiger nun stetig nach oben stiegen. Seinen Kumpel zu fragen, ob er verrückt geworden sei, dazu kam Harry aber vorerst nicht mehr, denn Damion war durch die Tür verschwunden und hangelte zur Spitze der Lok vor. Dort angekommen griff er nach dem Seil und zog unter größter Anstrengung das Surfbrett, welches wie eine Fahne hinter der Lok herwedelte, wieder in Reichweite.

Harry erkannte, dass es Zeit war, die Lok zu verlassen und kletterte ebenfalls nach vorn. Neben Damion angekommen griff auch er nach dem Seil und unterstützte seinen Kumpel, auch wenn er immer noch nicht wusste, was dieser vorhatte. Schließlich waren beide Gryffindors wieder auf dem Board und Damion konzentrierte sich vollends darauf, etwas Abstand zur Lok zu bekommen. Hierbei musste er sich aber noch mehr ins Zeug legen als bei ihrem ersten Flug, denn der Dampf der nun an immer mehr Stellen aus der Lok pfiff vernebelte zusehends die Sicht.

Schließlich rief Damion Harry zu, er solle sich auf sein Feuer konzentrieren und es auf den unteren Teil des riesigen Kessels lenken. Sie mussten es unbedingt schaffen, dass die Kesselwand dort nachgab und der Druck sich um die Lok kümmerte. Endlich verstand Harry, was Damion versuchte zu bezwecken und er konzentrierte sich mit voller Macht auf seine Aufgabe. Er dachte dabei an Hermine, an Ginny und all die anderen im Zug und spürte förmlich, wie sich die Hitze in seinen Händen ballte. Dann richtete er seine Hand auf eine bestimmte Stelle des Kessels, versuchte das Metall zu fühlen wie es sich langsam veränderte. Schließlich schien es soweit zu sein, denn nur wenige Sekunden später brach auch schon die Hölle los.

Ein ungeheurer Druck lag plötzlich auf Harrys Körper und seinen Ohren und Alles was Harry dann noch mitbekam war der laute Knall und der ohrenbetäubende Lärm als die Kesselwand nachgab und die über fünfzig Tonnen Stahl von denn Schienen katapultiert wurden. Die Kraft der Explosion war allerdings auch für Damion zu viel und das Board kam ins Straucheln. Glücklicherweise schaffte er es noch einen von Schnee bedeckten Strohhaufen anzuvisieren, bevor das Surfbrett sich in der Luft überschlug und die beiden Gryffindors ohne Hilfsmittel durch den Himmel über London geschleudert wurden.

Als Harry sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, saß Damion schon neben ihm, schüttelte seinen Kopf um klar zu werden und sah dann auf das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit, die völlig zerstörte Lokomotive des legendären Hogwarts- Expresses. „Oh Scheiße Harry", sagte Styls Sohn mit einem glücklichen Grinsen. „Das kriegen wir nie wieder aus unserer Akte..."

Flashback Ende

Es dauerte einige Momente bis die Anwesenden verdaut hatte, was ihnen Harry und Damion berichtete hatten. Sei es nun die Sache mit den Vampiren, der nicht zu stoppenden Lok oder der Begebenheit, dass Harry etwas getan hat, dass nicht mal zehn Zauberer zu Wege gebracht hätten. Allerdings hörte man plötzlich Lärm vom Ende des Zuges her, wo immer mehr Schüler von ihren glücklichen Eltern in die Arme genommen wurden und als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er eine Horde Reporter, die nun in ihre Richtung stürmte.

„Oh nein, bitte nicht. Die sind die letzten, die ich jetzt brauche", sagte Harry mit einer Mischung aus aufkommender Wut und Schlappheit. Dadurch bekam er auch gar nicht mit, wie sich ein leicht bedrückendes Gefühl über seine Haut legte und Hermine entsetzt in seine Richtung sah.

„Harry, wo bist du?", rief der Lockenkopf panisch und es wurde noch schlimmer, als die Stimme ihres Freundes plötzlich neben ihr erklang. „Was soll das heißen? Ich stehe steh doch direkt... "

„Aber wo denn?", unterbrach ihn Hermine und wedelte mit ihrer Hand in die Richtung aus der Harry gesprochen hatte.

„GRANGER würdest du bitte mit dem Scheiß aufhören und die Schnauze halten."

„WAS?", rief Hermine und drehte sich zu der Person um, die ihr bis eben noch wie ein weiterer Held des Tages vorgekommen war.

„Ich sagte, du sollst ruhig sein. Nimm wenn du willst deine Muggeleltern, deinen Helden in Ausbildung und macht euch vom Acker Ich kann die Luft um ihn herum schließlich nicht ewig manipulieren und die Aasgeier sind fast hier."

Geschockt sah Hermine in das vorwurfsvolle Gesicht von Blaise Zabini und ihr Vater wollte sogar den jungen Zauberer für sein Benehmen maßregeln, doch plötzlich ertönte Harrys Stimme, die meinte, Blaise habe recht und sich sogar bei ihm bedankte. Harry wusste zwar nicht genau was der ehemalige Slytherin angestellt hatte, doch es verhalf ihm dazu den Bahnhof zu verlassen, denn apparieren ging aus irgendeinem Grunde nicht mehr. Wahrscheinlich wollte man einem Attentäter nicht die Möglichkeit geben, zu verschwinden. Somit drängte er seine Freundin und ihre Eltern, die sich ein wenig komisch vorkamen von einer unsichtbaren Person geleitet zu werden, Kings Cross zu verlassen.

Zurück blieben die leicht verwirrten Weasleys, die Harry noch ein schönes Fest wünschten, Damion und Blaise. Letzterer wurde auch gleich von den Reportern belagert, denn scheinbar hatten Schüler den Leuten erzählt, dass auch er was mit der Sache im Zug zu tun gehabt hatte. Allerdings setzte der schwarzhaarige Junge seine gleichgültigste Miene auf und meinte, dass er nichts zu sagen habe. Dies schien den Leuten von der Presse jedoch nicht sonderlich zu gefallen und sie fragte, wo denn Harry Potter hin sei.

Hier war nun der Punkt erreicht, wo Blaise doch ein wenig die Geduld verlor und nach einem kurzen Gedankenblitz und der Erinnerung, was Harry mal über seine Verwandten erzählt hatte, fauchte er einen der Reporter an und meinte, sie sollen den goldenen Jungen doch bei den Dursleys suchen. Er verriet ihnen sogar die Adresse, in der Hoffnung, dass sich das Pack endlich vom Acker machte. Doch die Presse schien hartnäckig und fing nun auch an, Damion und die Weasleys zu belagern. Allerdings hatten sie dabei wohl Molly Weasley unterschätzt und somit mussten sie sich mit ihrem Zorn auseinander setzten.

Als dieser dann abgeklungen war und die Reporter sich lieber wieder Blaise näherten, meinte dieser nur, dass wenn sie nicht bald damit aufhören würden, alle Reporter eines der schlimmsten Weihnachtsfeste erleben würden, das sie sich nur vorstellen könnten. Auf diese Bemerkung hin baute sich einer der Presseleute vor Blaise auf und fragte ihn, wieso er denke, dass sie alle aufhören würden, ihren Job zu tun, wo es doch noch so viel zu ergründen gab. Die Antwort darauf kam aber nicht von Blaise, sondern von einer Stimme, einer äußerst kalten Stimme, hinter der Reportermeute.

„Nun, ich vermute mal, weil Mr. Zabini weiß, dass es Don Guillano nicht besonders gern sieht, wenn sein Sohn bedrängt wird."

Augenblicklich erstarb jeder Laut im Umkreis von zwanzig Metern und man konnte sehen, wie der Reporter schon allein beim Hören dieses Namens immer blasser wurde, mehr noch als bei Voldemort. Langsam drehten sich alle um und ihr Blick fiel auf eine Gruppe, welche aus vier Personen bestand. Drei von ihnen trugen schwarze, maßgeschneiderte Anzüge, ohne Zweifel Armani, und sahen so aus, als wären sie durchaus in der Lage, es mit zwei Dutzend Auroren aufzunehmen. Die großen, durchtrainierten Männer agierten allerdings mehr als Bodyguards und umringten einen Älteren, der mit seinen Aussehen, seinem weißen Anzug und dem leicht melierten Haar, den Eindruck eines Großvaters erweckte. Allerdings hatte er eine Ausstrahlung, die eindeutig sagte, dass er seine Leute nicht wirklich bräuchte.

„Onkel Tony", rief Blaise erfreut und lächelte leicht. Dann ging er auf den älteren Mann zu und die ersten Reporter suchten das Weite. Ihnen folgten weitere, bis keine Minute später nur noch Blaise, die Weasleys und die Männer in den Anzügen dastanden, ja nicht einmal die Auroren, welche anfingen den Zug zu untersuchen, wagten es, sich der Gruppe zu nähern. Und dies war eine Tatsache, die vor allem bei Molly und Arthur Weasley ein Gefühl der Beklemmung verursachte. Zwar wussten sie irgendwie, dass keine Gefahr bestand, doch im Unterbewusstsein, sagte ihnen eine Stimme, dass sie den Namen Don Guillano schon mal gehört hatten und wer demzufolge Blaise Vater war.

„Schön euch zu sehen, Blaise. Wie ich höre war die Fahrt ein wenig anstrengend? Nun, dann wird der Flug nach Sizilien sicher schnell vorüber sein. Euer Vater erwartet euch und auch Celine am Jet in Heathrow." Der alte Mann sprach, als könnte ihn nichts erschüttern und er lächelte weise in einer Art, die sehr an Dumbledore erinnert.

Damion und die Weasleys sahen Blaise mit großen Augen an und dieser grinste zurück. „Tja, so ist er nun einmal, mein Dad. Weihnachten ist nun mal die Zeit der FAMILIE und ich wünsche euch darum auch einige angenehme Tage." Mit diesen Worten folgte der ehemalige Slytherin den Bodyguards, nachdem er den alten Mann erst einmal richtig gedrückt hatte.

Harry hatte von alle dem nichts mehr mitbekommen. Er war Hermine und ihren Eltern gefolgt, nachdem er noch schnell Dobby gerufen hatte, um ihn zu bitten, das Gepäck von ihm und seiner Freundin zu den Grangers zu schaffen. Vorsichtig waren sie durch die Absperrung zur Muggelwelt gegangen und mussten feststellen, dass ganz Kings Cross geräumt worden war. Vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude wurden sie von mehreren Auroren, die allerdings als Bobbys getarnt waren, zum Parkplatz gebracht. Alles was Harry noch mitbekam war, dass es für die Muggel hieß, eine Bombe sei im Inneren des Bahnhofs gefunden worden.

Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz konzentrierte sich Harry darauf das Luftpolster von Blaise einfach weg zu brennen und als er wieder sichtbar beim Wagen der Grangers ankam, traf ihn ein weiterer Schock, denn wenn er geglaubt hätte, Hermines Eltern seien durch und durch konservativ, musst er sich spätestens hier korrigieren. Es war dann auch Mrs. Granger die sich beim Anblick der beiden Gesichter von Harry und Hermine entschuldigte.

„Kinder es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir meinen Wagen nehmen müssen, aber Henry hat seinen vorgestern leicht demoliert." Dabei sah sie zu ihrem Mann und dieser wurde sogar leicht verlegen. Doch das bekam Harry gar nicht mit, denn er sah die Frau, welche ja aussah wie eine etwas ältere Version seiner Liebsten an und stotterte, „Ihr... ihr Wagen... Mrs. Granger? Aber... aber dass ist ein... ein... Hummer?"

„Na und, Harry? Ich mag es halt größer. Oh bitte sag jetzt nicht, dass Hermine gesagte hat, dass ich Volvo fahre."

Harry sah die Frau mit großen Augen an und plötzlich mussten alle lachen und noch während des Einsteigens bot Mrs. Granger Harry das DU an und meinte, dass ihr Name Jane war. Mr. Granger allerdings ging noch nicht so weit und bedachte Harry vorerst noch mit skeptischen Blicken, was beim Gryffindor wieder dieses ungute Gefühl hervorrief.

Die Fahrt zu den Grangers zog sich ein wenig hin und Harry, an dessen Brust gelehnt nun Hermine schlief, ließ die Landschaft an sich vorbei ziehen. Irgendwie musste sein Geist immer noch verdauen, was sie heute erlebt bzw. was er heute bewerkstelligt hatte. Bei Merlin, er, Harry Potter, hatte den Hogwarts- Express in die Luft gejagt und allmählich bekam Harry sogar ein wenig Furcht davor, zu was er möglicherweise noch imstande war.

Und wie seine Gedanken so vor sich hin wanderten, fiel er in eine andere Erinnerung, etwas, dass schon eine Weile nicht mehr geschehen war. Das Nächste, was Harry mitbekam war, dass er sich mitten in einem Kampf befand. Er spürte wie seine Arme und Beine sich bewegten und er Flüche und Zauber um sich warf. Dann plötzlich war es wieder still und Harry atmete etwas durch. Dabei ging sein Blick allerdings suchend durch den Raum und es kam Harry so vor, als würde er in einem riesigen Palast stehen. Überall gab es Prunk und Luxus und unzählige Bilder zeugten von längst vergangenen Zeiten.

„Ich sehe, du hast meine Schutzzauber überwunden Brian. Oder soll ich lieber Arcan zu dir sagen?"

Harry, oder besser der Besitzer dieser Erinnerung drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht eines jungen Zauberers, der vielleicht dreißig, höchstens aber fünfunddreißig Jahre alt sein konnte. Allerdings strahlte er eine solche Kälte aus, dass man Voldemort schon wieder als wärmendes Kuscheltier lieb gewinnen konnte. Harry jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken und er versuchte sein Gegenüber genauer zu mustern, doch mehr als einen schwarzen Umhang und das Gesicht bekam er vorerst nicht zu sehen. Allerdings reichte dies Harry schon, denn die Narbe, welche sich bei dem jungen Mann über das gesamte Gesicht zog, würde er wohl nie wieder vergessen und auch sonst kam ihm der Fremde doch nicht ganz so fremd vor. Irgendwoher kannte er das Gesicht.

„Ja Augustus, ich habe es geschafft und nun denke ich, dass es Zeit wird, dass wir deinem Treiben ein Ende setzen. Du hast zu viele Leben vernichtet und bist durch deine Intrigen ungeschoren davon gekommen."

Harry konnte die Erregung in seiner Stimme ganz deutlich spüren und er fühlte noch etwas, nämlich Wut. Wut darüber, dass sein Gegner etwas von seinem Geheimnis wusste, dass so ironisch es klang, Harry selbst noch nicht einmal bekannt war. Kurz darauf grinste der Mann mit der Narbe überheblich und schleuderte den Todesfluch auf Harry, welcher aber damit gerechnet hatte und schnell einen Stuhl in die Flugbahn des grünen Blitzes schweben ließ.

Von da an wurde der Kampf nun eine Sache auf Leben und Tod und es schien sogar so, dass Harry den Kürzeren ziehen würde, denn immer heftiger wurde gekämpft mit allem was sich bot. Allerdings merkten die beiden Kontrahenten sehr rasch, dass sie trotz diverser Verletzungen mit ihren Zaubern nicht weiter kamen und so ging man zu einer älteren Art des Kampfes zurück und griff nach dem Schwert.

Die Geräusche, welches das aufeinandertreffende Metall verursachte, taten Harry in den Ohren weh und er versuchte mit immer schnelleren Schlägen an seinen Gegner heran zu kommen. Schließlich stand Harry diesem Augustus Auge in Auge gegenüber und er hatte das Schwert gegen den Hals des Mannes gedrückt. Allerdings hatte der Kampf auch seinen Tribut gefordert und daher merkte Harry zu spät, dass der Mann mit der Narbe seine rechte Hand noch bewegen konnte und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich plötzlich in seiner Seite aus. Harry ließ ab, taumelte etwas und tastete nach dem Schmerz. Und als er seine Hand wieder hob, war sie blutrot. Harrys Sicht begann schnell zu schwinden und eine gewisse Taubheit breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

„Du siehst, dein Geheimnis konnte dir hier nicht helfen und du stirbst wie schon viele vor dir. Allerdings denke ich, dass ich dir, als einem würdigen Gegner, noch die Ehre zuteil werden lasse dabei zuzusehen, wie es auch mit deiner Familie zu ende geht."

Und kaum hatte Augustus dies mit kaltem Gesicht gesagt, da verschob sich auch schon eine Wand zu seiner Rechten zur Seite und gab ein Verließ frei, in dem eine junge Frau und zwei Kinder in Ketten hingen und weinten.

„Du Monster", schrie Harry, oder besser Arcan plötzlich und eine unbändige Kraft durchflutete seinen Körper. Dass Nächste was Harry noch mitbekam, war blanke Wut, seine Hände, die blitzschnell zum Hals seines Gegners gingen und das alles verbrennende Feuer welches sich von den Fingerspitzen aus, ausbreitete. Danach war nur noch Dunkelheit und eine Stimme die leise „Harry" rief.

12


	49. Kapitel 49

Kapitel 49

Harry schreckte hoch und sah in das leicht besorgte Gesicht von Hermine. „Wir sind gleich da", informierte sie ihren Freund und Harry schaute sich orientierend um. Sein Blick ging zu Hermines Eltern und dann aus dem Fenster. ‚Was hatte es mit dieser Erinnerung eben nur mit auf sich', dachte Harry. Hatte er oder die Person, welcher sie gehörte, wirklich einen Menschen getötet und dies aus Wut und mit dem Feuer des Phönix? Und wer war es, den er getötet hatte? Irgendwie kam ihm das Gesicht bekannt vor. Doch wen kannte er, der so böse war, dass man ihn umbringen würde? Gut, die Antwort war einfach... Voldemort. Aber der Mann mit der Narbe hatte nicht mal ansatzweise Ähnlichkeit mit Tom Riddle und außerdem musste Harry nun noch herausfinden, wer dieser Arcan war.

Bevor sich der Gryffindor aber weiter in seinen Fragen verlieren konnte, begann ihn ein helles Licht zu blenden. Sofort reagierte seine Brille und passte sich der neuen Situation an. Sie fuhren nämlich gerade eine beleuchtete Einfahrt hinauf und obwohl es nach dem Blenden wieder etwas dunkler wurde, konnte Harry erkennen, dass man das Haus der Grangers nicht mal annähernd mit dem der Dursleys vergleichen konnte.

Hermine schien in einer sehr edlen Gegend aufgewachsen zu sein, denn der Hummer fuhr geräuschvoll über den Kies auf etwas zu, das man ruhig als Villa bezeichnen durfte. Harry schaute zu seiner Freundin und spürte, dass das Mädchen sich plötzlich ein wenig unwohl fühlte. Deshalb zog Harry seine Liebste ganz fest an sich heran und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Er machte ihr nicht den geringsten Vorwurf, dass sie ihm nichts gesagt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte Hermine nicht, dass er, oder vielleicht noch wichtiger Ron, sie als ein Mädchen aus reichem Hause betrachteten. Vor allem ihr rothaariger Freund hätte vielleicht ein Problem damit gehabt, aber nur vielleicht und das auch nur bis zum letzten Jahr. Da war sich Harry im nächsten Moment sehr sicher

Natürlich bekam Harry durch seinen Kuss nicht mit, wie Mrs. Granger, die in den Rückspiegel geschaut hatte lächelte. Schließlich hielt der Wagen in der überdachten Einfahrt und die Fahrt war zu ende. Man lud die Einkäufe, welche die Grangers während ihres Tages in London getätigt hatten aus und brachte sie ins Haus, wo Mr. Granger leicht aufkeuchte. Grund hierfür war Dobby, der mit Harrys und Hermines Sachen wartete. Harry versuchte dem Vater seiner Liebsten alles zu erklären und machte Doktor Granger mit dem Hauselfen bekannt.

Kurze Zeit später war die erste Aufregung vorbei und man hatte es sich im Wohnzimmer, oder wie es Harry für sich nannte, im Salon bequem gemacht. Man sprach noch ein wenig über die Ereignisse des Tages und während eines kleinen Imbiss verfolgten sie die Nachrichten im Fernsehen. Hierbei musste Harry besonders schmunzeln, wie die Auroren die Sache im Muggelteil von Kings Cross handhabten. Doch dies war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, wie der Nachrichtensprecher todernst die Frage aufwarf, ob es nicht Zauberei gäbe.

Grund dafür war, dass mehrere Muggel felsenfest behaupteten, dass sie gesehen hätten, wie erst zwei Jungen in schwarzen Umhängen auf einem Surfbrett durch die Luft geflogen seien und dass dann eine riesige rote Dampflok aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, mit einem Höllenlärm durch einen Erdwall donnerte und nach einer Stunde nichts mehr davon zu sehen war.

Die Grangers mussten ebenfalls lachen, fragten danach aber, wie es die Zauberer nur schafften, so etwas so schnell zu vertuschen. Harry meinte, dass das Ministerium für Zauberei in dieser Sache sehr schnell war und wohl eine Menge Zauber über die Unglücksstelle gelegt hatte. Doktor Granger sah Harry daraufhin mit großen Augen an und meinte dann, dass er dies erst mal alles verdauen müsse.

„So Kinder, ich denke es ist Zeit ins Bett zu gehen." Mit diesen Worten hatte Hermines Vater seinen Scotch ausgetrunken und war aufgestanden. „Ich denke es wird auch Zeit Harry sein Zimmer zu zei..."

„Aber Dad..." Hermine sah plötzlich den strengen Blick ihres Vaters und verstummte. Ihre Mutter hingegen warf ihrem Mann einen eher kalkulierenden Blick zu. Dann lächelte sie und stand ebenfalls auf.

Harry hingegen sah nur den Blick von Doktor Granger und sagte, dass er sogar auf der Couch schlafen würde, wenn er nur eine Decke bekäme. Und mit dieser Bemerkung ging er in den Flur und schnappte sich seinen Koffer.

„Nun Harry, es geht hier entlang." Erklärte Hermines Dad und führte den Gryffindor die große, zentral gelegene Treppe hoch und einen langen Flur, vorbei an zahlreichen Zimmern entlang. Sie erreichten schließlich eines der etwas größeren Zimmer, welches ganz in Weiß gehalten war und in dem eines der wohl einladendsten Betten stand, dass Harry bisher gesehen hatte. Hermine, die ihnen gefolgt war und bemerkte, dass das Zimmer am weitesten von ihrem eigenen entfernt war, warf ihrem Dad einen bitterbösen Blick zu und während sie sich von Harry mit einem Kuss verabschiedete, ging Doktor Granger, der ihr ebenfalls die Wange hin hielt, leer aus. Harry sah dies und das Gesicht welches der Mann zog und machte, dass er in sein Zimmer kam.

Kaum hinter der Tür in Sicherheit atmete Harry erst mal tief durch. Das letzte was er jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte wäre gewesen, dass Hermine noch mit ihrem Vater gestritten und er, Harry, ihnen dadurch vielleicht das Weihnachtsfest verdorben hätte. Mit einem Gefühl der Müdigkeit ging der Gryffindor erst mal unter die Dusche und dies in einem Badezimmer, dass dem von Hogwarts wohl in nichts nachstand, außer vielleicht in der Anzahl der Wasserhähne.

Danach ging Harry zu Bett und kuschelte sich in die weißen Laken. Allerdings währte sein Schlaf nicht wirklich lange, denn ein Geräusch von der Tür her riss ihn aus seinen Träumen. Rasch tastete Harry nach seiner Brille, eine Angewohnheit, die ihm schon ins Blut übergegangen war und er setzte sie auf.

„Hermine? Hermine bist du das?", fragte Harry in den Raum, da er vorerst nur eine leichte Silhouette in der Dunkelheit wahrnahm. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, konzentrierte er sich auf seine Augen. Sofort erschien ihm der Raum taghell und es verschlug Harry gelinde ausgedrückt die Sprache. Mitten im Zimmer stand Hermine, nur in ein leichtes Nachthemd gehüllt und es sah so aus, als wollte sie zu Harry ins Bett.

„Hermine, was tust du hier? Was ist, wenn dein Vater uns erwi..."

„Schsch Harry, sag es nicht. Er ist nicht hier und es ist Weihnachten, also Zeit für Geschenke."

Mit diesen Worten griff Hermine zum Verschluss ihres Hemdchens, zog an den beiden Seidenschnüren und der Hauch von Nichts glitt zu Boden. Harry blieb die Luft weg, als er seine Liebste im Evakostüm sah und er nicht anders konnte, als ihren atemberaubenden Körper zu bewundern. Allerdings tauchte plötzlich hinter Hermine, die für Harry in einem göttlich schimmernden Licht dastand, die geisterhafte Gestalt von Mr. Granger auf und er hob warnend seinen Finger.

Harry wurde sofort klar, dass diese Erscheinung nur in seinem Geiste existierte und betrachtete Hermines Körper daher erst mal weiter, denn zu schön war der Anblick ihres Gesichtes, der verlockenden Brüste und der langen Beine. Während sein Kopf beim Gedanken an Mr. Granger noch haderte und alle möglichen Gründe aufzählte, es nicht zutun, schrie sein bestes Stück danach, dass er diese Zweifel endlich vergass und machte einen langen Hals. Harry startete einen letzten Versuch und sagte zu seiner Liebsten, dass sie das nicht tun müsse, nicht wegen Weihnachten und nicht als Geschenk, doch Hermine lächelte plötzlich noch lustvoller, trat einen Schritt nach vorn und erwiderte, „Harry, wer sagt dir denn, dass ich dein Geschenk bin."

Nun war Harry wirklich baff und sah Hermine mit großen Augen an. Seine Liebste nutzte diesen Moment der Verwirrung aber nur, um die letzten Schritte zu Harrys Bett zu überbrücken und um Harry leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Von da an hieß es für die Beiden nur noch, sich ihrer Liebe und Lust hinzugeben. Harry umschlang Hermines Körper und küsste sie ebenso leidenschaftlich zurück. Dann zog er seine Liebste auf sich und drehte sie dann beide so, dass er leicht seitlich auf ihr lag.

Allerdings formte sich während all der Liebkosungen, die er anfangs nur Hermines Mund, später dann dem Hals und schließlich den mittlerweile hart gewordenen Knospen ihrer Brust schenkte, ein nächster Gedanke und der hatte damit zu tun, dass sie beide noch nie weiter gegangen waren, als sich gegenseitig zu streicheln und zu küssen. Was also erwartete Hermine nun von ihm, Harry? Er konnte ja schlecht Zabinis Schlafanzugspruch als Leitfaden für ihr erstes Mal nehmen. Sagte dieser doch in wirklich slytherinliker Manier,

_**Mädchen? paxi, lexi, fixi.**_

Harry kam leicht ins Schwitzen und dies nicht nur wegen der Hitze, die sich zwischen ihren beiden Körpern aufbaute. Allerdings kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er vielleicht wirklich anfangen sollte, Hermines Körper ein wenig mehr zu erkunden. Daher ließ er seine Hand, die bisher nur den Bauch und die Brüste sanft gestreichelt hatte, ein wenig nach unten wandern und musste feststellen, dass Hermine darauf nicht unbedingt negativ reagierte. Dies gab Harry Mut und so kam es, dass er wenige Augenblicke später zum ersten Male das warme, schon längst feuchte Gebiet zwischen den Schenkeln seiner Freundin erreichte.

„Oh Harry", kam es aus dem Mund des Lockenkopfes und sie schien sogar ein wenig zu zitternd. Harry zog seine Finger zurück und betrachtete den Schimmer, den ihr Saft hinterließ. Dann kostete er davon und war plötzlich wie getrieben, mehr davon zu bekommen. Harry ließ mit seinen Lippen von Hermines Hals ab und küsste sich langsam über den Bauch hinweg zum Intimbereich. Dort betrachtete er den leichten Flaum, der ihn an damals erinnerte, wo sie in Damions Kugel geschaut hatten und wie sein Kumpel was von Rasierzaubern gesagt hatte. Schließlich wanderte Harrys Blick noch tiefer und er sah das zartrosa Fleisch, welches durch die mittlere Hautfalte schimmerte. Vorsichtig berührte sein Finger diese und strich sachte durch sie hindurch.

Die Reaktion von Hermine war eindeutig und geräuschvoll. Doch dieses Stöhnen war nichts im Vergleich dazu, als sich der Gryffindor plötzlich vorbeugte und seinen Finger durch die Zunge ersetzte und diese arbeiten ließ. Von da an dauerte es nicht mehr lange und Hermines Atem wurde lauter und immer unregelmäßiger. Auch schien sie der Welt entrückt und reagierte nicht einmal, als Harry plötzlich stockte und seine Zähne zusammen biss. Klar hatte er gelesen und von seinen Kumpels gehört, dass es beim ersten Mal wehtun kann, aber sollte dies nicht beim Mädchen der Fall sein. Der Schmerz allerdings lag nun bei Harry wog sich aber mit der Lust und dem Feuer, welches Harry gerade fühlte, wieder auf. Auch rührte er nicht von der Leistengegend her. Nein vielmehr vom Kopf, denn Harry schien es geschafft zu haben, Hermine über die Klippe zu bringen und dabei hatten sich ihre Finger in Harrys Haare gekrallt und drückten sein Gesicht immer fester zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Hermines Orgasmus schien eine ganze Weile zu brauchen, um wieder abzuklingen. Sie ließ Harry aber schon etwas eher wieder atmen und so streichelte der Gryffindor seine Liebste bis diese sich plötzlich aufrichtete und mit einem „Ich liebe dich", Harry dazu bewog, sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Dann meinte sie, dass er nun dran sei und sie begann sanft an Harrys Brustwarzen zu knabbern.

Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte leise, als er die Zähne seiner Freundin spürte, denn so ein Gefühl der Lust und dieses Prickeln hatte er noch nie erlebt. Hermine schien dies nur noch mehr anzuheizen und sie arbeitete sich langsam südwärts. Allerdings hatte Harry, im Gegensatz zu Hermine, noch seine Hose an und so bemerkte der Gryffindor das Funkeln, als sie deren Saum mit den Zähnen anhob. Dann strich sie sanft über die schon knochenharte Erektion und Harry kam nicht umher, Hermines Namen zu stöhnen. Schließlich befreite der Lockenkopf Harrys bestes Stück aus seinem Gefängnis und augenblicklich ragte es auch gen Himmel.

„Oh Harry", sagte Hermine mit lustvoller Stimme und strich mehrfach über den Schaft. Harry schloss die Augen und fing an zu beten. Und als seine Liebste sich dann auch noch runter beugte und den ersten Lusttropfen, der glitzernd auf der Eichelspitze thronte, wegküsste, da rief Harry laut, sie solle langsam machen, sonst geht's ins Auge. (Scheiß Vorstellung, ich weiß)

Hermine kam Harrys Wunsch nach und ließ von seinem besten Stück ab. Sie lehnte sich etwas zurück und Harry bemerkte, dass sie versuchte, nach ihrem Nachthemd zu hangeln. Rasch streckte er seine Hand aus und levitierte es in ihre Hand. Das nächste, was er dann sah war, wie Hermine etwas aus dem Saum des seidengleichen Stoffes nahm und er erkannte ein kleines Päckchen. Es war ähnlich denen, die ihm damals seinen ersten Streit mit Hermine eingebracht hatten und er sah seine Freundin fragend an.

„Weißt du Harry", begann Hermine. „Wir haben zwar bei Madame Pomfrey einige Zauber zur Verhütung gelernt und ich bin auch sehr gut will ich meinen, doch dann wiederum denke ich, sicher ist sicher." Und mit diesen Worten platzierte sie ein Kondom auf Harrys Penisspitze und rollte es vorsichtig ab.

Harry starrte seine Liebste ein wenig überrascht an und nickte. Danach setzte sich Hermine auf seine Oberschenkel, beugte sich nach vorn und sie begannen wieder sich zu küssen und zu liebkosen. Allerdings wurde alles ein wenig intensiver und schließlich spürte Harry, wie Hermine sein bestes Stück umfasste, etwas ihr Becken hob und nach vorn schob und versuchte, sich langsam auf Harry zu setzten. Der Gryffindor brach seine Küsse ab und schaute nach unten. Er sah wie sich seine Erektion langsam in Hermine schob und auch, dass seine Liebste, die bisher so souverän wirkte, plötzlich stockte und so aussah, als bekäme sie ein wenig Angst vor dem Folgenden.

Und wie Harry dies so sah und nicht so recht wusste, was er tun sollte, da schien ihn wieder ein Fluch zu ereilen. Na wenigstens sah es der Schwarzhaarige in diesem Moment so, denn vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte plötzlich Zabini auf und dieser sagte mit einem hämischen Grinsen, „Also Potter, wenn du endlich zum Schuss kommen willst, dann mach es kurz und schmerzlos."

Und obwohl Harry noch versuchte dies zu ignorieren und sich auf Hermine zu konzentrieren, schien sein Körper einen eigenen Willen zu entwickeln. Seine Hände gingen nämlich plötzlich von Hermines Brüsten zu ihrem Po, umfassten diesen sanft und mit einem kurzen Ruck hob Harry sein Becken leicht an. Das Nächste was der Gryffindor mitbekam war das kurze scharfe Lufteinziehen seiner Freundin und der leicht schmerzverzogene Blick in ihrem Gesicht und hier war sich Harry plötzlich sicher, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und Hermine sofort von ihm herunter wollte.

Was folgte war das ganze Gegenteil. Hermine lächelte plötzlich dankbar, beugte sich herunter, um Harry zu küssen und beide verharrten in diesem Kuss mehrere Augenblicke. Dann schienen sich beide an das ungewöhnliche und zugleich geile Gefühl vereint zu sein zu gewöhnen und kurz darauf fanden sie auch einen Rhythmus in ihren Bewegungen, der sie beide stetig und sicher in Richtung Höhepunkt trieb. Dieser wurde dann auch lauthals ausgelebt und weckte sogar Hedwig, die in ihrem Käfig auf der Kommode hockte und sich eigentlich von der Jagd erholen wollte. Der schneeweiße Kopf drehte sich in Richtung Bett und man konnte plötzlich so etwas wie einen Rotschimmer im Gesicht der Eule erkennen. Gut, dieser rührte wohl eher von den leuchtenden Zahlen des Weckers neben ihre her, welcher mittlerweile halb drei anzeigte.

Schließlich beruhigten sich Harry und Hermine wieder und während sie sich beide ins Ohr flüsterten, wie sehr sie ich liebten, und Harry immer noch fragte, ob er seiner Freundin sehr weh getan habe, entglitten die Beiden auch langsam und eng umschlungen ins Land der Träume.

Es musste noch vor Sieben gewesen sein, denn es war noch relativ dunkel, als Harry kurz wach wurde. Da verabschiedete sich Hermine mit einem sanften Kuss von ihrem Liebsten und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer. Harry sah ihr mit verschlafenen Augen nach und hätte sie am liebsten zurück gerufen, doch es ging nicht. Nicht, wenn dies ein schönes Weihnachten für ihn werden sollte.

Doch das Schicksal schien ihm nicht mal dies zu gönnen, denn noch bevor die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, hört Harry plötzlich eine Stimme vom Korridor her. „Hermine?", fragte diese Stimme und sie gehörte eindeutig Dr. Granger. Allerdings folgte dieser Frage sekundenlang, was Harry aber wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, keine Antwort und dies war wohl das Schlimmste.

Erst das „Wir reden nachher darüber", ließ bei Harry sich die Eingeweide zusammenziehen und seinen Körper wieder reagieren und dann hörte er wie sich eine Tür schloss, die von der Lautstärke her, die von Hermines Zimmer gewesen sein musste. Blieb also noch Dr. Granger und Harry rechnete fest damit, dass sein Zimmer in ein paar Sekunden der Hölle glich. Doch wider erwartend kam nichts und so horchte Harry in die Dunkelheit. Dabei kamen ihm die Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden wieder in den Sinn und er schaffte es sogar wieder ein wenig einzunicken.

„So Damion", sagte Mr. Weasley und legte seinen Arm um die Schulter des Gryffindors. „Wie ich sehe bist du ein guter Mensch und deine Aktionen heute sprechen für sich. Daher heiße ich dich im Fuchsbau willkommen."

Es hatte zwar noch einige Minuten gedauert, bis die Auroren auch die Weasleys gehen ließen, doch nachdem sich Blaise und seine Leibwächter verabschiedet und die Offiziellen des Ministeriums ihre Fragen gestellt hatten, hieß es nun auch für Ginny und ihre Familie sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen. Dort angekommen wuselte Molly natürlich sofort in die Küche, denn es war schon längste Zeit fürs Abendmahl.

Auch schien sich die resolute Hexe und Mutter besonders zu freuen, dass sie mal wieder für etwas mehr als nur zwei Portionen kochen durfte, auch wenn ihre Gäste lediglich Ginny und Damion hießen. Die Zwillinge wohnte schon eine Weile nicht mehr hier und Ron hatte, sehr zum Missfallen seiner Mum, die Einladung der Patils angenommen. Parvatis Eltern wollten ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn auch mal näher kennen lernen und der ganzen indischen Familie vorstellen.

Damion landete mit Ginny im Arm kurz hinter deren Eltern im Fuchsbau und stellte erst mal seinen Koffer ab. Dann ging sein Blick durch den Raum und er bemerkte, dass Ginny sehr erwartungsvoll zu ihm schaute, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah. Damion nahm sie daraufhin in den Arm und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. „Es ist wunderschön hier", flüsterte der Braunhaarige und schaute dann in Richtung Arthur Weasley.

„Ähm ja Damion. Ich denke, wir bringen erst mal deinen Koffer hoch in Ron´s Zimmer..."

„Nein Dad", rief Ginny dazwischen und augenblicklich verstummte jeder Laut im Raum. Damion sah seine Freundin an und dann zu ihrer Mutter, die von ihrer Arbeit abließ und mit einem Kochlöffel in der Hand zu ihnen rüber kam. „Ich möchte, dass Damion bei mir im Zimmer schläft."

Diese Aussage schlug noch mehr ein als die Tatsache, dass Ginny zuvor ihren Vater unterbrochen hatte und Damion bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Allerdings überraschte es ihn dann umso mehr, dass die Weasleys plötzlich lächelten und Arthur meinte, dass dies OK war, solange er mal kurz mit Damion sprechen konnte.

Molly schien aber noch kurz zu zögern und bat Ginny, ihr beim Abendessen zu helfen, was diese dann auch irgendwie tat. Mr. Weasley und Damion waren unterdessen aus der Küche verschwunden und Professor Styls Sohn wurde immer roter und verlegener. Schließlich wusste er, was nun wahrscheinlich auf ihn zukam und er hoffte, dass er „DAS GESPRÄCH" so schnell wie möglich hinter sich brachte.

Harry blinzelte, als ihn ein Strahl der winterlichen Sonne in der Nase kitzelte. Er lebte also noch und war nicht von einem wütenden Zahnarzt im Schlaf erschlagen worden. Allerdings fürchtete er sich ein wenig davor, was ihn wohl beim Frühstück erwarten würde. Daher ging er erst mal heiß duschen, um seine Lebensgeister zu wecken und um auch die Überbleibsel der letzten Nacht, die Hermines schneller Reinigungszauber vielleicht übersehen hatte, verschwinden zu lassen.

Zwanzig Minuten später betrat Harry die große Küche und ging langsam zum Tisch, wo schon Hermine und ihre Eltern saßen. „Guten Morgen" sagte er freundlich, wagte es aber nicht, Hermine einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. Dann setzte er sich ebenfalls und warf Dr. Granger einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.

Hermines Dad schien dies trotz der Zeitung, in der er gerade las und welche die Ereignisse von gestern aus der Sicht der Muggel schilderte zu spüren und senkte seine morgendlichen Informationen ein wenig.

„Na Harry, wie war die Nacht?", fragte er und der Gryffindor, welcher eh schon angespannt war, antwortete schnell, „Sehr gut Dr. Granger."

Natürlich hätte Harry sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein? Zumal Hermines Dad den Gryffindor plötzlich undefinierbar anfunkelte. ‚_Nun bin ich dran'_, dachte Harry und merkte dadurch nicht, dass er die Butter auf die falsche Seite seines aufgeschnittenen Brötchens schmierte.

„Dies ist schön zu hören Harry und bringt mich gleich zur nächsten Frage. Hast du deinen Koffer schon ausgepackt?"

„NEIN DAD, DAS KANNST DU NICHT MACHEN!"

Hermine war plötzlich aufgesprungen und starrte ihren Vater an. Dieser musste sich aber erst mal fangen, denn ein solches Verhalten schien ihm bei seiner Tochter fremd zu sein. Und sie war noch nicht fertig.

„... Du... du kannst ihn nicht vor die Tür setzen. Er hat doch niemanden wo er hin kann. Und... und es war meine Idee. Ich bin zu ihm ins Zimmer. Und ich liebe ihn. Es war meine Entscheidung, es zu tun."

Hermine redete sich vollkommen in Rage und Harry war so geschockt, dass er es nicht mal schaffte sie zu unterstützen. Dann aber raffte er sich zusammen und stellte sich seinem Schicksal.

„Aber das stimmte doch gar nicht, Hermine. Es gehören immer zwei dazu und wenn dein Vater, mich nun rausschmei..."

„STOP IHR BEIDEN", rief nun auch Mr. Granger leicht aufgebracht und holte sich somit die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Teenager.

„Als erstes wird an diesem Tisch nicht geschrienen und dann möchte ich, dass ihr zwei mir mal ganz genau zuhört..."

Hermines Vater trank einen letzten Schluck seines Kaffees, bedeutete seiner Frau, die so aussah, als könne sie sich das Lachen nicht mehr lange verkneifen sich zurückzuhalten und wandte sich dann an Harry und Hermine.

„Punkt eins, Hermine. Es ist mir völlig klar, dass das, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist, von dir ausging, denn während Harry das Gästezimmer akzeptierte, hast du geschmollt. Gut, das allein, gibt dir nicht die Schuld, doch glaube ich kaum, dass Harry hier weiß, wo mein Nachttisch ist und dass ich dort meine Verhüterlis aufbewahre. Außerdem hast du viel zu viele Gene deiner Mutter und trägst dadurch das Schild „schuldig" quasi auf der Stirn..."

„Eyh", kam es von Mrs. Granger und ihr Mann fing sich einen Haken in die Rippen ein.

„Punkt zwei, Hermine", setzte ihr Dad nach. „Ihr beide seid ein Paar und ich sehe, dass ihr euch wirklich liebt. Wieso sollte ich euch verbieten zusammen zu schlafen, wenn ihr doch eh zehn von zwölf Monaten in Hogwarts seid, wo ich keinen Einfluss auf euch habe. Hermine ich vertraue dir, du bist meine Tochter. Und wenn ich Harry in das Gästezimmer gebeten habe, dann doch nur, weil ich nicht wusste, wie weit ihr in eurer Beziehung seid."

„Was?", fragten Harry und Hermine zeitgleich.

„Ja, ihr zwei...", lachte Mr. Granger plötzlich. „... Hättest du mich nicht unterbrochen und geschmollt, worauf ich, wie du weißt, auch empfindlich reagieren kann oder Harry hätte den Mut gefunden und nur einmal gefragt, ob ihr in ein Zimmer dürft, wäre das für mich OK gewesen."

„Richtig", mischte sich Hermines Mum ein. „Dein Vater und ich haben uns schon kurz nach deiner Frage, ob Harry herkommen darf lange unterhalten und ich denke, dass es wohl eher eure eigene Unsicherheit war, die dieses ganze Missverständnis ausgelöst hat."

Harry und Hermine sahen sich mit großen Augen an und wurden leicht rot. Dann drehte sich Harry zu Mr. Granger und fragte immer noch verunsichert. „Und sie wollen mich nicht rausschmeißen? Aber wieso dann die Frage nach meinem Koffer ?"

Dr. Granger grinste nun geheimisvollund erwiderte, „Nun Harry, ich habe dich gefragt, weil es dadurch für uns einfacher und schnell geht, wenn du in Hermines Zimmer umziehst. Weißt du, Harry, wir brauchen nämlich das Zimmer für unsre anderen Gäste."

„Andere Gäste?", fragte Hermine und ihr Vater lächelte. „Natürlich Engel. Oder hast du schon vergessen, dass Weihnachten bei den Grangers heißt, dass sich die Familie trifft. Dieses Jahr sind wir dran und deshalb werde ich auch nachher zum Flughafen fahren, um deine Großmutter und Onkel Ben abzuholen."

„Oma? Onkel Ben?" Hermine war plötzlich wie verwandelt und fragte auch gleich, ob ein gewisser David auch mit kam. Harry schaute seine Liebste daraufhin verwirrt an und bemerkte, dass sich ihre Begeisterung etwas dämpfte und sie zu überlegen schien.

„Aber Dad, wieso brauchst du dann Harrys Zimmer? Sonst haben doch zwei von drei Gästezimmern auch gereicht? Oma hatte ihr eigenes und Onkel Ben hat mit David in einem geschlafen."

Dr. Granger lächelte ob der Beobachtungs- und Kombinationsgabe seiner Tochter. Er sah sie noch einige Sekunden an und antwortete. „Das mag sonst auch gestimmt haben, Engel, doch kommen dieses Jahr noch zwei Gäste mehr. Mein Bruder hat endlich wieder jemanden gefunden, den er liebt und der auch mit seinen Marotten klar kommt. Und nach dem Tod von Tante Evelyne, die ihm alles bedeutet hatte, finde ich es sehr gut, dass sie mitkommt, um bei uns zu feiern. Außerdem hat Ben´s Freundin auch schon ein Kind, eine kleine Tochter, die, so wie ich ihn verstanden habe, sich sehr gut mit David versteht."

Harry konnte dem Ganzen nur folgen und sich einige Fragen für später aufsparen. Sicher würde ihm Hermine schon einige Hintergrundinformationen geben, besonders, da ihn dieser ominöse David interessierte. Kurz darauf schien die Welt im Hause Granger wieder in Ordnung zu sein und man widmete sich dem Frühstück.

Eine Stunde später dann war das Frühstück beendet und Harry bot Hermines Mum an, Dobby als Hilfe zu holen. Klar machte Hermine eine Grimasse, doch sie ging unter, als Jane Granger plötzlich meinte, dass sie zwar die Hilfe nicht bräuchte, Harry aber ein Thema angeschnitten hatte, welches sie unbedingt noch besprechen mussten.

Mr. Granger machte sich fertig, um zum Flughafen zu fahren und Hermines Mum bat daher Harry und ihre Tochter in den Salon. Dort erklärte sie den beiden Teenagern, dass Hermines Onkel, sein Sohn David, ja selbst Großmutter Alice nichts vom Dasein Hermines als Hexe wussten und sie daher unbedingt auf die Magie für die Zeit des Aufenthalts der Fünf verzichten mussten. Harry verstand und war zum ersten Male froh darüber, nicht wie Ron in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen zu sein. Sie versprachen daher, ihre Zauberstäbe zu verstecken und einen auf ganz normale Muggel zu machen.

Kurz darauf machten sich Harry und seine Freundin auf den Weg, um Harrys Sachen in Hermines Zimmer zu bringen, nicht dass es sich der Zahnarzt noch mal überlegte. Jane Granger ermahnte die Beiden aber nicht zu lange zu machen, denn sie wollte unbedingt noch mal mit ihnen ins Stadtzentrum, um letzte Sachen fürs Fest einzukaufen.

Daher schnappte sich Harry schnell seinen großen Koffer, der ihn schon so lange begleitete und schleifte ihn in Richtung Hermines Zimmer. Natürlich war er auch aufgeregt, wie es wohl bei seiner Freundin aussah und mit einer gewissen Neugier trat er durch die Tür. Zuerst fiel sein Blick auf das große Bett, welches zwischen den Fenstern stand und auf dem seine Liebste wartete. Dann sah er sich um und fand einen Schrank, eine Sitzecke mit darüber befindlichen Board voller Bücher und auch einen Schreibtisch mit Computer.

Dies erstaunte den Gryffindor dann doch etwas, aber es war nichts im Vergleich dazu, dass er hier keinerlei Hinweise auf Zauberei fand, außer einem riesigen Gemälde, das ohne Zweifel Hogwarts darstellte.

„Und, gefällt´s dir, Harry?", fragte Hermine erwartungsvoll und der Schwarzhaarige lächelte. Allerdings bemerkte Hermine, dass ihr Freund vom Hogwartsgemälde irgendwie angezogen wurde und sie begann zu lächeln.

„Weißt du Harry, das ist nicht nur einfach ein Bild, nein, es ist noch viel mehr, nämlich eine Idee von Professor Dumbledore."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Ja Harry. Der Direktor war damals sogar selbst hier, weil das Ministerium und auch Professor McGonagall, die ja für die Hogwartsbriefe zuständig war, so viel zu tun hatten, da sie einem bestimmten Erstklässler fast zweihundert Briefe schreiben mussten."

Harry erinnerte sich und an die Gesichter seiner Verwandten und wurde leicht rot. Hermine lachte und sprach dann weiter.

„Als er meinen Eltern damals alles erklärt hatte und dass sie die Zaubererwelt geheim halten mussten, da hatte meine Mutter gesagt, dass sie sehr oft Besuch von meinen Tanten und Onkels bekämen. Und daher ist das Bild noch viel mehr."

Mit diesen Worten ging Hermine zum Gemälde, legte ihre rechte Hand auf die Stelle, wo das große Haupttor zu sehen war und sagte laut „Gryffindor". Kaum war die Stimme verhallt, schob sich das Bild auch schon zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine etwas größere Nische frei, die einem Arbeitsplatz sehr ähnlich war. Hier fand man dann auch sämtliche Bücher und Hefter der letzten Schuljahre.

Harry war gelinde gesagt erstaunt und trat näher an Hermines Heiligtum heran. Bevor er sich aber eines der Bücher nehmen konnte, ertönte die Stimme von Hermines Mum und sie rief laut, dass sie los wollten. Rasch verschloss Hermine die geheime Ecke wieder und mit einem Kuss auf Harrys Wange sagte sie „später Harry". Der Gryffindor nickte und holte seinen Wintermantel aus dem Koffer. Von nun an konnte Weihnachten kommen und der Junge der lebte freute sich richtig darauf.

14


	50. Kapitel 50

Ja Leuter´s, ich lebe noch. Auch wenn mich die Arbeit zur Zeit umbringt. Ist halt nach der Sache mit meinem Finger eine Menge aufzuholen und daher wird es manchmal halt spät abends. Aber es geht weiter und nachdem mein Beta sich auch im Urlaub erholen konnte, denke ich, wird es vielleicht auch wieder regelmäßiger mit den updates.

Nun aber viel Spaß, auch wenn das Cap ein wenig kürzer ist, als sonst.

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 50

Nach dem Schrecken am Morgen, der ja einer der schönsten Nächte, die Harry je erlebt hatte gefolgt war, schien sich der Gryffindor sehr schnell an Hermines Eltern zu gewöhnen. Weg waren die anfänglichen Zweifel, ob sie ihn akzeptieren würden. Nein, dafür waren die Grangers viel zu cool, etwas, das Harry nie gedacht hätte, wenn man bedachte, dass sie beide zwei sehr erfolgreiche Zahnärzte waren.

Auch hatte Hermine ihm ein wenig Hintergrundwissen über ihre Eltern gegeben, mehr noch als sie es in Hogwarts bisher getan hatte. Und so wusste Harry nun, dass Mr. Granger, oder Henry, wie er ihn nun nennen sollte, aus relativ reichem Hause kam und Jane Granger auch nicht gerade von Bettlern abstammte. Doch die Grangers schien ihre Herkunft und auch ihr Geld nicht zu kümmern, wenn sie nicht gerade in der Öffentlichkeit waren und es um das Ansehen der Familie ging. Sie hatten halt das Geld, meinte Hermines Mum, doch sie sagte auch, dass sie dafür auch hart arbeiteten, manchmal bis zu vierzehn Stunden oder länger, wenn es an die Abrechnung mit den Behörden ging.

Nun aber war Weihnachten und die Praxis der Grangers war geschlossen. So kam es, dass Harry, Hermine und Jane Granger einen kleinen Spaziergang in Richtung Stadtzentrum machten, um, wie es Hermines Mum nannte, noch ein paar letzte Goldstücke zu holen. Harry fragte sich zwar, was dies sein sollte, doch er beschloss sich einfach mal überraschen zu lassen. Allerdings blieb der Gryffindor kurz nachdem sie die Auffahrt zum Hause hinab gegangen waren stehen und Hermine fragte besorgt, was denn sei.

„Oh, die Blase drückt." Antwortete Harry rasch und machte einen entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung Haus.

„Nun Harry, dann solltest du vielleicht noch mal zurück, denn gelbe Worte im Schnee tun beim Machen und diesen Temperaturen doch weh", meinte Jane und reichte dem Gryffindor den Schlüssel. „Wir gehen in der Zwischenzeit langsam weiter, immer der Straße nach in Richtung Park."

Harry sah Jane entgeistert an und nahm eher automatisch den Schlüssel, den ihr Hermines Mum hinhielt. Dann drehte er sich um und lief mit rotem Gesicht los. Zurück blieben die beiden Frauen, wobei die eine eigentlich gar nicht von ihm getrennt werden wollte, Hermines Mum dies offenbar aber gerade recht kam. Sie drängte ihre Tochter nämlich förmlich zum weiterlaufen und als sie beide um die nächste Biegung gingen, fragte sie auch schon. „Und Engel, wie war es?"

„War was?", fragte Hermine leicht entsetzt und voller Befürchtung vor dem was jetzt kam. Auch konnte sie einen plötzlichen Rotstich in ihrem Gesicht nicht verbergen und Jane Granger triezte ihre Tochter daraufhin noch ein wenig mehr. „Na du weiß ganz genau, was ich meine, mein Schatz. Ich bin schließlich deine Mutter und ich erkenne dieses Funkeln in deinen Augen."

Das Letzte was Hermine eigentlich wollte, war ihrer Mum von ihrer letzten Nacht mit Harry zu berichten. Klar, sie hatten früher immer wie zwei Freundinnen mit einander geredet, nicht zuletzt, weil sie es als Hexe und in ihrer Lernbegeisterung nie wirklich zu einer großen Anzahl an Freuden aus ihrem heimischen Umfeld gebracht hatte. Allerdings ließ Jane Granger nicht locker und so kam es, dass ihre Tochter ihr schließlich doch ein wenig erzählte.

Glücklicherweise tauchte Harry aber sehr schnell hinter ihnen auf und Hermine sog erleichtert die Luft ein. Das Letzte was ihre Mutter ihr noch ins Ohr flüstern konnte war, dass sie sich für sie freute und dass Harry eine gute Wahl sei und sie ihn wirklich festhalten müsse. Kurz darauf erreichten die Drei auch schon den Ort und Mrs. Granger führte sie zielstrebig auf einen Laden zu, der manchen Menschen schon beim Vorbeigehen die Hose eng werden lässt. _(Nein, nicht was ihr schon wieder denkt. Ich rede hier von einer Confiserie, einem Geschäft für Naschereien jedweder Art.)_

Harry sah Hermines Mum erstaunt an und bemerkte das Funkeln in ihren Augen. Dann ging sein Blick fragend zu seiner Liebsten, doch auch sie strahlte plötzlich eine ungewöhnliche Vorfreude aus. Im Inneren des Ladens angekommen durchströmte Harrys Nase sofort ein Geruch, den man einfach nur als weihnachtlich beschreiben konnte. Zwar kannte Harry nicht wirklich jedes Gewürz aus seiner Zeit als Aschenputtel bei den Dursleys, doch Zimt und Koriander oder der unverwechselbare Duft von Lebkuchen machten es Harry warm ums Herz.

Kurz nachdem die Ladentürglocke verhallt war betrat auch der Verkäufer durch eine Tür hinter dem Tresen das Geschäft. Harry konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Miles, wie es groß auf seiner weißen Kochjacke stand, auch gleichzeitig der Eigentümer des Ladens war. Allerdings stahl sich sofort ein Lächeln auf das leicht rundliche Gesicht des Mannes, als er die beiden Frauen erblickte. Er klopfte sich seine Hände ein wenig am Bauch, der vom Aussehen her jede Leckerei im Laden mindestens einmal probiert hatte, ab und trat hinter dem Tresen vor.

„Ah Jane, meine Sonne", sagte Miles, dessen Haare zwar schon leicht angegraut waren, er aber eigentlich nicht älter als Hermines Mum sein konnte. „Ihr kommt gerade recht. Ich bin vor zehn Minuten fertig geworden und glaub mir, Oma Granger wird dahinschmelzen, wenn sie auch nur den ersten Bissen in den Mund nimmt."

Harry schaute leicht verwirrt zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her, während Hermine sich im Laden etwas umsah. Scheinbar kannten sich Miles und ihre Mutter sehr gut und für sie war dies wohl normal. Allerdings war Harry nun neugierig geworden, was der Mann mit dem charmanten Lächeln wohl gerade fertig gestellt hatte. Seine Neugier wurde auch sehr rasch befriedigt, denn just in diesem Moment kam selbiger auch schon mit einer Schachtel, verziert mit goldenen Ornamenten, aus dem Hinterzimmer zurück. Miles stellte die Geschenkpackung auf dem Tresen ab und Harry erkannte durch den transparenten Deckel die wohl leckersten und aufwendig verziertesten Pralinen, die der Gryffindor je gesehen hatte.

„Hier Jane, mögen sie der alten Dame schmecken und ein langes Leben bescheren."

Mrs. Granger nahm die Schachtel vorsichtig und mit einem Lächeln und betrachtete sie genauer. Dann nickte sie Miles dankbar zu, griff in ihre Tasche und holte einen Zettel hervor.

„Hier Miles kommt noch ein wenig mehr, was ich besorgen soll." Erklärte Jane Granger und Harry glaubte aus ihrer Stimme heraus zu hören, dass sie hoffte, dass Miles ihr diese Wünsche noch vor dem Fest erfüllen konnte. Sie las laut vor und der Konditor hörte aufmerksam zu. Dann nickte er leicht nach jedem Posten und Harry fragte sich schon, ob er sich dies wirklich alles merken konnte.

Die Antwort darauf war „ja", denn nur wenige Minuten nachdem Miles nach hinten in sein Lager gegangen war, kam er mit einem riesigen Tablett zurück.

„Nun meine Liebe, das sind ja eine Menge Naschereien. Ich nehme an, dass Ben auch zum Feste kommt?" Und als Hermines Mum nickte, fuhr er fort. „Dann wäre es wohl besser, wenn ich dir eine Tüte besorge."

Was dieser Frage jedoch folgte, ließ Harry erstarren und Hermine den kandierten Apfel, den sie gerade naschte, aus dem Gesicht fallen. Denn Mrs. Granger lachte plötzlich auf und erwiderte mit abwehrender Stimme, „Um Gottes Willen nein Miles. Wenn ich jetzt kiffe, vergesse ich doch die Hälfte."

Die Luft war plötzlich von einer Totenstille durchzogen und sogar einige andere Kunden, die sich vorerst nur umgesehen hatten, schauten fassungslos zum Tresen vor. Miles und Jane blickten sich um und brachen dann in Lachen aus, das gut zwei Minuten dauerte, bis sie sich wieder einkriegten.

Es war dann auch der Konditor, der zu Hermine herüber kam und fragte, „ Jetzt sag nicht Herminchen, dass dir deine Eltern noch nie von unserem Insiderwitz erzählt haben?"

„Miles", warnte Mrs. Granger plötzlich und sah sich auch leicht verlegen zu den anderen Kunden um, doch es war zu spät. Der dicke und leicht lebenslustige Konditor hatte Blut geleckt. Und die Tatsache, dass Hermine nickte und den Mann neugierig ansah, machte es für Jane Granger noch schlimmer.

„Na dann hör mal gut zu", begann Miles. „Wie du ja weißt, kenn ich deine Eltern schon sehr lange. Wir waren damals alle zusammen auf der gleichen Uni und haben studiert. Deine Eltern die Zahnmedizin und ich als bösen Konterpart die Lebensmitteltechnologie. Doch wir waren noch viel mehr als nur junge Leute, die etwas lernen wollte. Wir waren Studenten und anders als die „Studierenden", haben wir zu der Zeit auch gelebt."

„Und was hat dies mit Drogen zu tun?", fragte Hermine verwirrt, da sie noch immer nicht begreifen konnte, was sie gerade über ihre Mutter gehört hatte.

„Nicht viel, meine Liebe. Wir haben uns nie was aus Drogen gemacht. Na ja, außer vielleicht am Tag vor unserem Examen. Jane war damals so angespannt und aufgeregt, dass dein Dad in seiner Verzweiflung deine Mum überredet hatte, mal an einem Joint, den einer unserer Bekannten sich gerade angezündet hatte zu ziehen. Das Ergebnis bestand darin, dass deine Mum so was von high wurde und es beinahe geschafft hätte, ihre Prüfung am nächsten Morgen zu vergessen. Seit dem ist dies halt unser Insiderwitz."

Nachdem der Konditor mit seiner Geschichte geendet hatte, lachten nicht nur Hermine und Harry. Nein, auch die anderen Kunden konnten sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, waren es doch größtenteils alles Patienten von Mrs. Granger, die nun immer kleiner zu werden schien. Allerdings fing sie sich sehr schnell wieder und bezahlte die Weihnachtsleckereien mit dem Hinweis, dass sie sich bei Miles noch revanchieren würde, da sie ja auch so einige Episoden aus der Studienzeit auf Lager habe. Miles grinste jedoch nur und wünschten den Dreien ein schönes Fest.

Wieder auf der Straße, fragte Harry Jane etwas, dass er eigentlich noch hätte Miles fragen können, sich aber nicht getraut hatte. Der Gryffindor wollte nämlich wissen, warum der Konditor, wo er doch studiert hatte, heute hier in einem kleinen Laden stand. Hatte Miles das Studium womöglich abgebrochen? Mrs. Granger lachte.

„Um Gottes Willen nein, Harry. Miles hat seinen Abschluss mit Auszeichnung gemacht, doch dann wurde sein Vater, der alte Mr. Broody krank. Und weil Miles Vater an diesem Laden hing, er hatte ihn schließlich von seinem Vater geerbt, und auch Miles einen kleinen süßen Zahn hat, da hat er eben das Familienerbe angetreten. Und Harry, glaub mir, es gibt keine bessere Kofiserie in ganz England. Sogar der Buckingham Palast ordert manchmal etwas von ihm."

Harry sah Mrs. Granger mit großen Augen an und blickte dann noch einmal anerkennend zum kleinen Schokoladengeschäft zurück.

Der Wind hatte merklich aufgefrischt, als Mrs. Granger ihr Heim erreichte. Hermine und Harry würden wohl noch eine Weile brauchen, da sie beide noch ein wenig draußen im nahe gelegenen Park spazieren gehen wollten. Doch dies war Hermines Mum nur recht. So konnte sie sich selbst erst einmal ein Bild vom Ben´s neuer Freundin machen und vielleicht war es für ihren Schwager auch leichter, wenn nicht so viel Menschen mit einem Male zum Hände schütteln auftauchten, denn dass Henrys Mutter und sein Bruder schon da waren, verrieten die breiten Spuren des Hummers im neuen Schnee, der in den letzten Stunden sanft auf den Boden gefallen war. Jane öffnete die Tür, klopfte sich die Schuhe ein wenig ab und ging geradewegs in die Küche. Dort stellte sie die Taschen ab und sah dann, als sie sich umdrehte, um ihren Mantel abzulegen direkt in ein Paar braune, vor Freude strahlende Augen. Diese gehörten ihrem Neffen David und der junge Mann begrüßte seine Tante mit einer Umarmung.

„Tante Jane", sagte der David, welchen sie nun schon fast ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Oh David, bist du das?", erwidert Mrs. Granger. „Mein Gott bist du groß geworden." Sie musterte ihn genau und es fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie sah, dass die Augen des Jungen wieder vor Lebensfreude strahlten. Dies war in der Zeit nach dem Tod seiner Mutter keineswegs mehr der Fall gewesen. Nun aber hatte sich ihr Neffe zu einem stattlichen jungen Mann gemausert und Jane war sich sicher, dass er es mal nicht schwer haben dürfte, eine Freundin zu bekommen.

„Na, wie geht es dir David? Und vor allem, wie ist sie so, Ben´s Freundin?"

Der Junge lächelte Mrs. Granger an und er erwiderte, „Oh, sie ist wirklich nett und ich freue mich für Dad, dass er jemanden gefunden hat, der genauso verrückt ist, wie er selbst."

„Verrückt?" fragte Jane.

„Ja Tante, sie liegt voll auf Dad´s Wellenlänge mit ihrem Esoterikladen. Und erst die anderen Dinge, die sie kann..."

David brach mitten im Satz ab und Mrs. Granger spürte, dass er sich gerade bewusst geworden war, dass er sich fast verplappert hatte. Doch bevor Jane Granger ihren Neffen mit einem skeptischen Blick musternd weiter auf den Zahn fühlen konnte, betrat Mr. Granger die Küche und begrüßte seine Frau mit einem Kuss. Dann fragte er nach Harry und Hermine und seine Gattin meinte, dass sie bald nachkommen würden. Nun aber wollte sie auch den Rest der Familie willkommen heißen und endlich Ben´s Freundin kennen lernen. Allerdings war die Zahnärztin dann umso überraschter, als sie einer dunkelhäutigen Schönheit gegenüber stand.

„Oh hallo, mein Name ist Jane", sagte sie leicht verlegen und reichte Viktoria, wie sich die Freundin ihres Schwagers vorstellte, die Hand. Und diese Berührung musste irgendwas bei beiden ausgelöst haben, denn die zwei Frauen waren sich sofort sympathisch. Danach war Hermines Großmutter dran, ihre Schwiegertochter zu begrüßen, auch wenn man bei ihrem Verhältnis nicht davon ausgehen brauchte, dass es ein solches Schwiegermutter- Schwiegertochter- Verhältnis war, denn Oma Hillary verstand sich sehr gut mit den Frauen ihrer Söhne.

Nachdem die Begrüßungen fast abgeschlossen waren, fragte Hermines Mum aber, ob da nicht noch jemand fehlte. Schließlich hieß es, dass Viktoria ihre kleine Tochter mitbringen wollte. Doch bevor sich Mrs. Granger nach ihr erkundigen konnte, hallte ein lauter, greller Schrei durch das Haus der Grangers...

„HERMINE"

Die Tochter der Grangers drehte sich nach Harry um und genau in diesem Moment traf sie auch schon eine Ladung Schnee im Gesicht. „Na warte", rief sie laut, nachdem sie wieder zu Luft gekommen war und auch den Schnee aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte, Sie bückte sich ebenfalls nach Munition, denn irgendwie schien bei Harry der Spieltrieb durchgekommen zu sein. Und der frisch gefallene, nahezu rein daliegende Schnee lud ja nun geradewegs zu einer Schneeballschlacht ein.

Immer wieder wurden beide getroffen, bis Harry, der sich immer näher an seine Freundin heranarbeitete und Hermine schließlich wild kämpfend auf der Wiese lagen und sich gegenseitig einseiften. Harry stoppte erst, als er auf seiner Freundin lag, ihre Arme rechts und links an ihren Körper geklammert, und sich sicher war, dass der Lockenkopf keinen Angriff mehr starten konnte. Da schließlich ließ er seinen letzten Schneeball fallen, beugte sich zu einer geschlagen wirkenden Hermine runter und küsste sie erst mal lang und zärtlich.

Dann aber trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder und Harry sah seine Freundin neugierig an. „Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache, wer ist dieser David."

Hermine sah Harry kess an und erwiderte, „Bist wohl eifersüchtig?"

Harry wurde leicht rot und versuchte sich heraus zu winden. Doch dies amüsierte seine Liebste nur noch mehr. Sie gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und lachte dann. „Aber das brauchst du nicht, Harry. David ist mein Cousin und Kumpel durch und durch." Dies schien für Harry zu reichen und sie versanken wieder in einen langen Kuss.

Die beiden schienen die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben und erst ein leises „Hatschi" in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe, ließ die zwei Gryffindors auseinander fahren. Harry drückte sich hoch und suchte nach der Quelle des Geräusches. Es war ein kleines Mädchen, das neben ihnen stand und sie beide anstrahlte, wie es nur Mädchen konnten, wenn es um das Thema Liebe ging.

Harry und Hermine wurden leicht rot und standen auf. Dann lächelten sie dem Mädchen zu, doch es war schon wieder zu seiner rufenden Mutter gelaufen. Kurz darauf hieß es, nach Hause zu gehen, denn Hermine wollte ihren Onkel begrüßen und sich auch ein paar neue Klamotten anziehen. Daher beschleunigten sie auch ihre Schritte und erreichten das Haus der Grangers keine fünf Minuten später.

„Oh man, war das herrlich. Nicht wahr Harry?", fragte Hermine und steckte ihren Schal und die Mütze in den Ärmel ihres Mantels. Da Harry, der sich viel schneller ausziehen konnte, aber nicht antwortete, drehte sie sich um und bemerkte, dass die Augen ihres Freundes auf etwas Bestimmtes gerichtete schienen. Hermines folgte diesem Blick und ihre Augen trafen auf die eines kleinen dunkelhäutigen Mädchens. Dieses starrte Harry an und als der Gryffindor fragte, „Nanu, wer bist du denn?", da schien ihm im nächsten Moment das Trommelfell zu platzen. So laut und grell schrie die Kleine auf und rannte weg.

Vom Schrei alarmiert kamen auch keine zwei Sekunden später die übrigen Bewohner des Grangerhauses in die Diele gerannt und kaum, dass Onkel Bens Freundin Viktoria in Sichtweite ihrer Tochter war, rief diese auch schon aufgeregt, „Mami, Mami es ist Harry Potter. Es ist Harry Potter."

Kaum waren die Rufe des kleinen Mädchens verhallt, erstarb auch jede andere Bewegung im Raum und sämtliche Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet, der sich dadurch zunehmend unwohler fühlte. Seine Augen gingen zu Viktoria und diese schien plötzlich abzuwägen. Dann sah sie die anderen im Raum an und als ihr Blick auf Hermine traf, schien sie sich an was zu erinnern.

„Granger... Hermine Granger... oh man bin ich vergesslich. Natürlich... Granger, wie oft hat Angie von ihr gesprochen..."

„Angie?", fragte Hermines Onkel. „Deine Schwester? Und was hat das zu bedeuten? Woher kennte Angie meine Nichte?" Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Bruder und fragte vorsichtig, „ist Hermine etwa... " Sein Blick musterte Jane und Henry Granger, die beide immer noch leicht geschockt da standen und zu keinem Worte fähig waren.

So war es dann auch David, der es laut aussprach und meinte, dass Hermine eine Hexe sei und das überraschende für Hermine war, dass ihr Cousin so gut damit klar kam. Kurz darauf meldete sich auch Maggie, Viktorias Tochter wieder zu Wort und wollte unbedingt mit Harry sprechen. Daher, und weil Oma Hillary die wohl blasseste im Raum war und kurz vor einer Ohnmacht stand, hieß es für alle erst einmal ein wenig Aufklärungsarbeit zu leisten. Man teilte sich dabei auch in zwei Gruppen auf und so kam es, dass Harry und Hermine David und Maggie mitnahmen und die Erwachsenen ihr eigenes Grüppchen bildeten.

Hermine führte ihren Cousin, dessen Augen nun bewundernd auf Harry lagen und seine vielleicht - mal Stiefschwester in ihr Zimmer und sie begannen den Muggel ein wenig aufzuklären. Besonders Harry hatte dabei einige Mühe, denn der Junge wusste noch nicht wirklich viel von der Zaubererwelt. Und dass was er wusste, hatte ihm Maggie beigebracht und die war ja schließlich erst neun und hatte das gleiche Faible für den Jungen, der lebt wie Ginny früher. Glücklicherweise war die Kleine dann aber doch schon soweit, dass sie rasch begriff, dass manches halt nicht so stimmte und Harry auch nur ein Junge war.

„Was mich aber interessiert", fragte Harry kurz vor Ende ihrer kleinen Sitzung. „Wer ist Angie und woher kennt sie Hermine so gut?"

Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens konnte man plötzlich bei David ein sonderliches Funkeln in den Augen erkennen. Bevor Hermines Cousin aber antworten konnte, platze Maggie auch schon heraus. „Oh Angie ist meine Tante. Sie ist etwas jünger als Mum und David..."- Sie grinste ihren Stiefbruder schelmisch an -",... David steht auf sie..."

„Ist gar nicht wahr", versuchte sich der Junge zu verteidigen. Doch sein Gesicht, welches einer überreifen Tomate glich, verriet den beiden Gryffindors das Gegenteil.

„Ja schön Maggie, sie ist deine Tante und jüngere Schwester deiner Mum. Aber wie heißt sie?" Fragte nun Hermine, die genau wissen wollte, wer Informationen über sie weiter gab.

„Sie heißt Angelina Johnson"

Harry klappte der Mund auf und er versuchte sich an seine frühere Mannschaftskameradin zu erinnern. Dann überkam es ihn und er grinste David an. „Gute Wahl, mein Lieber. Die kleine hat Feuer im Hintern." Diese Bemerkung bereute Harry aber schon im nächsten Moment, denn ein sehr spitzer Ellenbogen bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seine Seite. Danach kam noch ein böser Blick von Hermine und Harry musste seine Liebste schnell mit einem Kuss wieder besänftigen. Kurz darauf rief Mrs. Granger sie zum Mittagessen runter und bevor sie das Zimmer hinter sich ließen, hörte Harry Hermine noch leise an David gewandt fragen, ob er sich schon Gedanken gemacht hat, weil es ja nach dem Mittagessen ernst werden würde. Doch der Junge grinste nur und meinte, dass sie sich überraschen lassen solle. Ab hier bildete Harrys Kopf nur noch ein großes Fragezeichen.

10


	51. Kapitel 51

Kapitel 51

Das Mittagessen bestand heute lediglich aus einem Eintopf, der Harry aber so gut schmeckte, dass er versucht war, Jane um einen dritten Teller zu bitten. Scheinbar war es Tradition bei den Grangers, dass es am Tage vor Weihnachten nur leichte Kost gab. Mrs. Granger begründete dies auf Harrys Feststellung hin damit, dass es meist hektisch an diesem Tage zuging und es was Schnelles gibt, dass man vorbereiten kann.

Doch Harry störte dies nicht wirklich. Er hatte sich durch seine Jahre in Hogwarts nie ernsthafte Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie anstrengend solch Vorbereitungen für ein Fest waren. Ja selbst bei den Dursleys gab es diese nicht. Jedenfalls nicht für ihn, denn Tante Petunia hatte stets darauf geachtet, dass Harry zwar sämtlich Zimmer sauber machte, mit den Vorbereitungen zum Festessen, von dem er dann doch widerwillig einen kleinen Teil abbekam oder dem Schmücken des Weihnachtsbaumes hatte er dann aber nichts mehr zu tun. Seine Tante wollte einfach nicht, dass er vielleicht irgend etwas am Essen machte, dass ihren Duddyspatz verärgerte.

Diese Gedanken, mit Ausnahme dem des Weihnachtsbaumes aber erst einmal verwerfend war der Gryffindor nun gespannt, was wohl nach dem Essen passieren würde. Denn dass etwas geschehen würde, spürte Harry genau. Schließlich wurden alle anderen immer aufgeregter und man beäugte Hermines Vater mit erwartungsvollem Blick. Schließlich grinste Dr. Granger und mit einem „So sei es" erhob sich der Hausherr. Er führte alle Gäste aus dem Esszimmer in Richtung des Wohnzimmers, welches Harry, so kam es ihm in den Sinn, seit gestern Abend nicht mehr betreten hatte.

Dort angekommen fiel sein erster Blick auf die große grüne Tanne in der Mitte des Zimmers. Doch was ihn ein wenig überraschte war die Tatsache, dass der Baum gänzlich ohne Schmuck glänzte. Harry schaute sich etwas unsicher zu Hermine und deren Eltern um und bemerkte, dass diese immer hibbeliger wurden. Schließlich kamen auch noch David und Maggie, jeder mit einer Tasche in der Hand in den Raum und es ertönt ein „Wow" aus beiden Mündern.

Hermine lächelte über diesen Ausdruck des Erstaunens und wandte sich dann an ihren Freund, der immer noch leicht unsicher zwischen dem Baum und ihr hin und her schaute. Dann küsste sie ihn leicht auf den Mund und meinte, „Glaub mir, Harry, das wird bestimmt lustig."

„Lustig? Was wird lustig? Und warum ist euer Baum nicht geschmückt?"

Hermine grinste auf Harrys Feststellung hin und deutete dann auf eine große Kiste hinter dem Baum. „Harry, der Baum ist noch grün, weil es bei den Grangers nun mal Tradition ist, dass wir alle zusammen, und zwar am Vortag von Weihnachten, den Baum schmücken. Verstehst du, Harry? Jeder darf seine Vorstellungen mit einbringen und es ist immer ein großer Spaß, wenn der Baum geschmückt wird, denn alles ist erlaubt und es gibt nur eine Regel, die befolgt werden muss."

„Regel", kam es ungläubig aus Harry Mund.

„Ja Schatz, nur eine Regel. Und sie besagt, dass es dem jeweiligen Hausherren obliegt, den Baum zu besorgen und den Stern auf die Spitze zu setzen."

Harry sah Hermine überrascht an, verstand aber was sie ihm gerade gesagt hatte. Dann jedoch überkam ihn ein anderer Gedanke. Denn während er sah, wie David und Maggie plötzlich allerlei Baumschmuck auspackten, fiel ihm auf, dass er ja nichts dabei hatte. Wie sollte er denn nun mit am Baum wirken, wenn er nichts mit hatte. Hermine, die scheinbar Harrys Gedanken lesen konnte, versuchte ihren Freund aber zu beruhigen und auch Jane meinte, dass es kein Beinbruch sei.

Doch gerade in diesem Moment fiel Harrys Blick auf Mr. Granger, der mit der Baumspitze fertig war und begann die Kerzenhalter an den Baum zu stecken. Und wie er dies so sah, durchzuckte ein Gedanke seinen Geist. Er sprach Hermines Vater vorsichtig an und bat ihn darum, ob er sich nicht um die Beleuchtung des Baumes kümmern dürfte. Henry Granger sah den Schwarzhaarigen überrascht an, lächelte aber wenige Sekunden später. „Natürlich darfst du das, Harry. Sag mir nur, was du brauchst."

Harry nickte, meinte aber, dass er alles habe, was nötig sei, um seine Vorstellungen zu verwirklichen. Allerdings rief dies fragende Blicke bei den anderen im Raum hervor und Hermine wollte wissen, was Harry denn vorhatte. Der Gryffindor lächelte aber nur selbstbewusst und erwiderte keck, dass sie sich überraschen lassen müsse. Dann führte ihn sein Weg zu einem Tisch, welcher etwas abseits stand und während die anderen ihn interessiert beobachteten, begann sich der Schwarzhaarige auf seine magischen Kanäle in den Händen zu konzentrieren.

„Oh wow, das ist stablose Magie", rief Viktoria erstaunt und sah Harry bewundernd an. Hermine bat sie aber sofort, nichts darüber zu verraten. Denn diese Fähigkeit bei Harry sollten ja so wenig wie möglich kennen. Maggies Mutter verstand, versprach das Geheimnis zu bewahren und kümmerte sich dann wieder um ihre Tochter. Maggie hatte nämlich kleine Papierengel gebastelt und Viktoria wollte diese nun so verzaubern, dass sie sich leicht bewegten und jedem, der am Baum vorbei ging zuwinkten.

Harry bekam dies aber nur am Rande mit, denn seine Konzentration galt vielmehr den etwa tennisballgroßen Glaskugeln, von denen er bisher fünfzehn Stück beschworen hatte. Ihm fehlten jetzt nur noch fünf und dann musste er sie noch mit Fäden versehen und überall am Baum verteilen. Und während er dies tat, bewunderte Harry auch die ganzen Sachen, mit denen die anderen die Tanne mittlerweile geschmückt hatten. Besonders gefielen Harry die kleinen Holzfiguren aus dem Krippenspiel, die David, wie er leicht stolz verriet, selbst geschnitzt und bemalt hatte.

Als dann auch der letzte Lamettafaden ausgerichtet war, trafen sich alle Blicke bei Harry. Jeder wollte nun wissen, wie der Gryffindor denn den Baum beleuchten wollte. Harry lächelte alle geheimnisvoll an und wie ein Gaukler auf dem Jahrmarkt machte er eine ausladende Bewegung und schnippte plötzlich mit dem Finger. Sofort entfachte sich in jeder der einzelnen Glaskugel eine kleine, sich ständig bewegende und die Farbe verändernde Flamme. Und eben dieses Zusammenspiel der vielen kleinen Feuer tauchte den Raum in ein wohlig- warmes Bild.

„Meine Güte Harry, wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Jane Granger bewundernd und bedachte Harry mit einem erwartenden Blick.

Harry sagte einfach „Magie" und grinste. Da aber auch die anderen wissen wollten, woher das Feuer kam, erbarmte sich Harry, auch wenn ihn nun ein leichter Rotschimmer zierte und er sagte. „Nun, das Feuer kommt von meinen elementaren Kräften und wird genährt durch meine Liebe und meine Gefühle zu Hermine." Mit diesen Worten zog der Gryffindor seine Freundin ganz fest an sich heran und küsste sie vor den Blicken der anderen auf den Mund.

Allerdings wurde dieser Moment beendet, als Dr. Granger plötzlich auflachte und meinte, „Nun Harry, dies ist ein wirklich beeindruckendes Stück Zauberei. Doch wenn das so ist, nun dann denke ich, dass wir die Kugeln über Nacht wieder löschen sollten. Ich mein ja nur, ihr zwei... heute Nacht allein in einem Zimmer ... Nicht dass uns das Haus abfackelt. ... Autsch".

Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell rot werden, wie er wollte. Doch dies brauchte er auch gar nicht mehr, denn schon im nächsten Moment musste er sich das Lachen über seinen zukünftigen Schwiegervater verkneifen, da Mrs. Granger ihren Mann vor den Augen aller einen Rippenstoß verpasste und ihn dann runter machte. Alles in allem hatte Hermine Recht behalten. Das Baumschmücken bei den Grangers war wirklich eine lustige Sache und wenn dies nur der Auftakt zum Fest war, dann freute sich Harry schon richtig auf die nächsten Tage.

Gegen Abend hatte es wieder leicht zu schneien begonnen. Sämtliche Bewohner des Hauses hatte sich unter dem Weihnachtsbaum eingefunden und man erzählte sich Geschichten aus früheren Zeiten. Glücklicherweise wurde Harry davor verschont selbst etwas über sich zu erzählen und so kam es, dass dem Gryffindor allmählich die Augen zufielen.

„Nun, ich denke, es wird Zeit fürs Bett", verkündete Mrs. Granger und schickte sich an, zusammen mit Viktoria, die kleine Maggie in ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Auch Harry stand auf und verabschiedete sich von den Erwachsenen, während Hermine noch einen Moment mit ihrem Vater sprechen wollte.

Oben in Hermines Zimmer angekommen, schnappte sich Harry sein Waschzeug und ging ins Bad. Er wollte unbedingt noch duschen, etwas, dass ihm Hermine schon voraus hatte. Schließlich kam er, bekleidet mit Boxern und T-Shirt wieder zurück und überlegte, auf welche Seite des Bettes er sich legen sollte. Es war doch schon ein komisches Gefühl, heute Nacht ganz offiziell mit Hermine zusammen in einem Bett zu schlafen. Und wo war seine Freundin eigentlich? Was wollte sie von ihrem Dad? Doch nicht noch eines seiner Kondome abstauben? Bei diesem Gedanken allein wurde Harry schon rot. Und wenn er dann erst an die Spitzen beim Frühstück dachte. Oh nein, so weit wollte er nicht noch einmal gehen.

Allerdings riss ihn das Geräusch der Tür aus seinen Gedanken und er lächelte Hermine zu, als sie das Zimmer betrat. „Oh du bist schon fertig", stellte sie fest und ging an ihren Nachtschrank. Dort holte sie sich ihr Nachthemd heraus und begann sich auszuziehen. Harry beobachtete sie dabei und schmunzelte. Und als sich Hermine auf die Bettkante setzte, um sich die Strümpfe auszuziehen, da konnte der Gryffindor nicht anders. Harry krabbelte vorsichtig zu seiner Liebsten hinüber und begann ganz sanft von hinten ihren Nacken zu küssen.

Hermine stöhnte leicht auf und hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne. Sie genoss diese Liebkosungen regelrecht und Harry intensivierte sie daher auch. Schließlich beugte sich Harry leicht vor. Es trafen sich ihre Münder und wenn jemand im Raum gewesen wäre, der Auren lesen konnte, dann hätte dieser gesehen, wie impulsiv diese bei beiden nun strahlten. Kurz darauf brach Harry aber ab und nachdem sich Hermine noch fertig umgezogen hatte, schliefen alle Zwei eng umschlungen und überglücklich ein.

„Maggie komm da raus"

Diese leisen, ja fast flehend geflüsterten Worte, ließen Harry zusammenzucken und am nächsten Morgen erwachen. Rasch öffnete der Gryffindor die Augen und erkannte David, der fieberhaft versuchte seine Stiefschwester dazu zu bewegen, sich von ihrem Beobachtungsposten am Fuße des Bettes zurückzuziehen und auch das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen. Doch die kleine Hexe schien dies nicht zu wollen. Nein, ihr gefiel scheinbar der Anblick des schlafenden Jungen der lebt. Und dass dieser sich auch noch an seine Freundin kuschelte war wahrscheinlich das Bonbon zum Feste.

Als das kleine Mädchen aber bemerkte, dass Harry erwacht war, nun da verhielt sie sich von der einen auf die andere Sekunde wie Ginny mit elf Jahren und rannte mit immer roter werdendem Kopf aus dem Zimmer. David versuchte sich noch zu entschuldigen und meinte, dass das Frühstück bald fertig sei. Harry und Hermine lachten sich an und beschlossen aufzustehen, jedoch nicht, ohne noch mehrere Minuten wild zu knutschen, was Harry das Verlangen nach einer eiskalten Dusche einbrachte.

Kurze Zeit später und im Wohnzimmer angekommen entfachte Harry die Feuer am Baum wieder und führte dann seine Freundin zum Frühstückstisch, wo der Rest der Familie schon wartete. Harry sah jeden einzelnen an und wünschte ein frohes Fest. Und als er bei Hermines Dad angelangt war, bemerkte er, dass dem Doktor etwas auf den Lippen brannte. Allein der böse Blick seitens Mrs. Grangers bewahrte Harry vor einem Kommentar, der ihn sicher wieder einmal hätte rot werden lassen.

Nach dem Essen, bei welchem man Maggie, die es gar nicht abwarten konnte zwingen musste, ein paar Scheiben Toast zu sich zu nehmen, kam man schließlich zum Hauptteil eines jeden Weihnachtsfestes ... den Geschenken.

Glücklicherweise hatte sich mit der Tatsache, dass es sich bei Viktoria um eine Hexe handelte Einiges geklärt und so musste man nicht erst versuchen, die Anwesenheit diverser Eulen plausibel darzustellen. Denn eben jene Vögel warteten auf der Terrasse und schuhuten lauthals, damit sie ihre Pakete loswurden. Hermine erbarmte sich als erste und befreite die Eulen von ihrer Last. Sie gab ihnen auch noch einige Leckereien und brachte dann die Geschenke für Harry und sich selbst, welche alle aus dem Fuchsbau stammten, ins Wohnzimmer und unter den Baum.

Danach wurden noch ein paar Weihnachtslieder gesungen und es begann das große auspacken. Harrys erster Griff ging zum Paket von Molly Weasley. Er öffnete das goldene Band, welches sich um das rote Geschenkpapier wand und zum Vorschein kam der obligatorische selbst gestrickte Pullover mit dem großen „H" auf der Brust. Und obwohl Harry wusste, dass er einen solche bekommen würde, freute sich der Gryffindor jedes Jahr wieder darauf, war er doch ein Beweis, dass ihn Mrs. Weasley wie einen Sohn ansah. Er zog den Pullover auch gleich über und beobachtete dann, wie auch die anderen ihre Päckchen verteilten.

Schließlich war er dann selbst wieder an der Reihe und es war Hermine, die ihn mit einem Buch überraschte. Doch es war nicht irgendein Buch, nein, es war eines, das man eigentlich nicht mehr bekommen dürfte. Es war ein handsigniertes Exemplar von „_Der Kern der Magie- Oder die Sprünge der Evolution"_

„Wow", entfuhr es Harry und er sah seine Liebste überrasch an. Doch diese war noch nicht fertig und gab dem Gryffindor noch ein zweites Buch.

„Und dass hier Harry, ist, wenn du so willst, für uns Beide. Es ist unser eigenes Fotoalbum"

Harry nahm das in roten Samt gebundene Buch und während er es berührte, glaubte er eine sonderbare Wärme in seinen Finger zu spüren. Harry sah überrascht vom Buch zu Hermine auf und seine Freundin erklärte ihm sofort, dass ein bestimmter Zauber auf dem Album lag.

Beim Wort Zauber meldete sich neugieriger Weise Mr. Granger zu Wort und wollte wissen, was denn für einer. Hermine nahm Harry aber nur kurz das Buch aus der Hand, küsste ihn und reichte das Album an ihren Vater weiter. Dieser schlug es auf und blätterte die ersten Seiten um.

„Nun Hermine, das sind wirklich schöne Bilder von dir und Harry. Doch ich verstehe nicht, was für einen Zauber du meinst. Und wieso sind hier und da immer mal einige Seiten leer?"

Hermine grinste nur und reichte das Album an Harry zurück. Dieser sah sich nun ebenfalls die Fotos an und wurde beim Betrachten mehr als nur rot. Hermines Mum bemerkte dies und schaute ihrem Schwiegersohn in spe über die Schultern. Sofort schlug Harry das Buch zu und dies rief bei seiner Freundin ein Lachen hervor.

„Nun Dad, lass es mich mal so sagen, es ist keine einzige Seite zwischendurch leer. Lediglich der Zauber verhindert, dass du die Bilder auf ihnen siehst. Es sind nämlich alles Fotos, die nicht für die elterlichen Augen, oder die fremder Personen, bestimmt sind."

Im nächsten Moment wurde es mucksmäuschenstill im Raum und Harry wünschte sich, dass seine Liebste genau diese Worte eben nicht gesagt hätte. Dann fragte er sich, wo sie diese Bilder her hatte. Allein schon das Bild auf der dritten Seite. Myrthe war ja nun wirklich nicht berühmt dafür, dass sie mit einer Kamera umgehen konnte. Und um das Thema auch so schnell wie nur möglich zu beenden, griff Harry auch schnell ein kleines flaches Päckchen vom Stapel und meinte an Hermine gewandt. „Und da wir Schatz auf der gleichen Wellenlänge sind, habe ich auch passender Weise ein Geschenk, dass in unserem Album mit Sicherheit Platz findet."

Hermine nahm das Päckchen, öffnete es und zum Vorschein kam mehrere Bilder von ihr und Harry. Die Grangers schmunzelten über Harrys Art, von sich abzulenken und schauten interessiert, wie ihre Tochter jedes einzelne Bild betrachtete. Das erste schien am See von Hogwarts aufgenommen worden zu sein und dass nächste zeigte Beide in der Bibliothek des Schlosses. Als Hermine jedoch das letzte Bild in ihren Händen hielt, runzelte sie nachdenklich ihre Stirn.

Dieses Bild zeigte sie und Harry vor dem Haus der Grangers, beide in schwarzen Lederklamotten und während Harry neben dem Motorrad von Sirius stand, hatte Hermine sich an ihn gelehnt und streichelte eine zweite Maschine, auf der ihr Eulenhelm lag.

„Ähm Harry, hier stimmt irgendwas nicht. Wann willst du denn dieses Foto gemacht haben? Ich habe doch gar kein Motorrad."

Der Gryffindor, etwas von seiner Liebsten Abstand haltend, bewunderte gerade eines von Maggies magischen Holzpferden, welches sie von David bekommen hatte, und sagte beiläufig, jedoch mit leicht fragendem Ton „Echt". Von da an dauerte es nur noch Sekunden, bis die Augen von Hermine immer größer wurden und sie ungläubig sagte, „Oh Merlin, das hast du nicht getan."

Auch die anderen sahen nun überrascht zu Harrys Freundin und dann zum Gryffindor selbst. Dieser grinste aber nur noch spitzbübisch und richtete seinen Zeigefinger auf das Foto. „Finite", sagte er ruhig und plötzlich verwandelte sich das Bild in ein kleines Ledersäckchen, oder besser gesagt ein Schlüsseletui. Kurz darauf, und wie bestellt, heulte auch schon etwas vor dem Haus der Grangers laut auf und alles was man noch von Hermine sah, war ein Kondensstreifen.

Der Lockenkopf rannte aus dem Zimmer, den Flur entlang und schließlich vor das Haus. Und dort stand sie... im totalen Kontrast zum rein weißen Schnee... ganz in schwarz und Chrom... und geziert von nur zwei Namen... _Harley Davidson._

Das nächste was durch den Weihnachtshimmel der Umgebung ging, war ein hysterischer Schrei, der nach „Oh mein Gott" klang, gefolgt von einem „HARRY POTTER, DU BIST VERRÜCKT".

Doch dieser Schrei wurde rasch unterbrochen, denn Harry war an Hermine heran getreten und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen. „Nein, bin ich nicht", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, als sie sich wieder getrennt hatten und dann führte Harry Hermine um die Maschine herum.

„Komm setz dich mal drauf", fordert der Gryffindor seine Liebste auf, da der Lockenkopf scheinbar immer noch leicht unter Schock stand. Dann führte Harry ihre Hände an den Lenker und drehte sanft am Gasgriff. Sofort heulte die Harley wieder laut auf und riss Hermine aus ihrer Starre.

Was dann allerdings folgte schien einem Bansheefest zu gleichen. Besonders die Frauen fragten Harry, wie er so etwas nur tun konnte. Die Männer hingegen hatten alle sehnsüchtige Blicke aufgesetzt. Als dann schließlich Henry Granger meinte, dass diese Maschine ein Vermögen gekostet haben muss und Hermine sofort entsetzt zu Harry schaute, da wiegelte der Gryffindor jedoch rasch ab.

„Nein, hat es nicht, Henry. Lediglich einen kleinen Brief, ein Erinnerungsschreiben, wenn du so willst."

„Erinnerungsschreiben?", kam es aus dem Mund mehrerer Anwesender und Harry lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Jepp, hab die Leute, die dieses Schmuckstück gebaut haben nur mal darauf hingewiesen, dass ich von meinem Paten fünf Prozent der Firmenanteile geerbt habe und ob sie mir nicht einen kleinen Gefallen tun wollen."

Das nächste was man hörte, war das Husten von Hermines Onkel, der sich mörderisch verschluckt hatte. David klopfte seinem Dad auf den Rücken und fragte ob es wieder geht. Danach beglückwünschte er Harry zu seiner Geschenkwahl und es hieß zurück ins Haus zu gehen. Allerdings ließ es sich Hermine nicht nehmen, ihr neues Baby in die Garage zu fahren. Auf gar keinem Fall sollten sich Wasserflecken auf dem Lack bilden und diese Aussage rief natürlich allgemeines Lachen hervor.

Das ganze Auspacken und Verteilen der wirklich zahlreichen Geschenke dauerte fast zwei Stunden und so kam es, dass Mrs. Granger und auch Oma Hillary plötzlich panisch aufsprangen und riefen, dass sie jetzt unbedingt in die Küche müssten. Ansonsten gäbe es heute keinen Festbraten oder gar ein Dessert dazu. Viktoria hingegen schaute die Frauen leicht überrascht an, bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass es sich bei den beiden Frauen ja um Muggel handelte. Sie verstand sich so gut mit ihnen und hatte sich so gut seit gestern daran gewöhnt, so wenig wie möglich ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen, dass ihr auch entfallen war, dass es unter Muggeln nun mal einige Zeit brauchte, um ein Festmahl herzurichten.

Kaum waren Hermines Mum und deren Schwiegermutter aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, folgte ihnen Viktoria auch schon. Teils war es Neugier, teils aber auch die Lust zu schauen oder aber vielleicht mitzumachen, wenn es hieß, etwas auf Muggelart zuzubereiten. Harry musste schmunzeln als er sah, wie Ben und Maggie mit den Augen rollten. Und irgendwie erinnerte ihn dies an die Weasleys, wenn Arthur Weasley mal wieder für die Muggel schwärmte. Allerdings kam dem Gryffindor dann noch was anderes in den Sinn und mit einem entschuldigendem Blick zu Hermine rief er laut „Dobby".

Kaum war der Ruf verhallt, ploppte auch schon ein übereifriger Hauself ins Zimmer. Dobby verbeugte sich vor seinem Herrn, auch wenn dies bei Harry ein Stöhnen hervor rief und fragte, wie er zu Diensten sein kann. Harry bat aber erst einmal, dass sich sein Freund erhob und fragte dann höflich und in der Befürchtung vor dem Kommenden, ob Dobby nicht vielleicht mit in der Küche helfen wolle.

Sofort durchzog die Luft das Geräusch von stark eingezogener Luft seitens Hermine und eine Art Jubelschrei bei Dobby. Doch Harry hatte dies nicht wirklich aus reinem Eigennutz gemacht. Nein, er wollte eigentlich einen Grund für etwas ganz anderes. Denn bevor sich der kleine Hauself in die Küche begeben konnte, hielt Harry ihn noch zurück.

„Dobby, es gibt da aber eine Sache, die ich von dir verlange, wenn du mit den Damen des Hauses in der Küche arbeitest."

„Ja Harry Potter, Sir?", fragte Dobby und verbeugte sich bis zum Boden.

„Dobby, ich möchte, dass du den Damen zwar hilfst, ihnen aber nicht ihre Arbeit wegnimmst, denn ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Hermines Mum und Oma auch eine Menge Spaß dabei haben. Und wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie dann auf uns böse sind."

„Ich verstehe, Harry Potter Sir", quiekte Dobby und schlackerte mit den Ohren. Doch Harry war noch nicht fertig und griff plötzlich unter den Weihnachtsbaum zu einem Päckchen, bei dem sich jeder der Anwesenden schon gefragt hatte, für wen es bestimmt war. „Und dann wünsche ich dir noch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, Dobby."

Harry übergab dem kleinen Elfen das Geschenk und dieser starrte es mit seinen tennisballgroßen Augen fassungslos an. Fast hätte sich sogar eine Träne gebildet, so gerührt schien Dobby. Das Nächste was man aber sah war, wie sich der kleine Kerl an Harrys Bein klammerte und seinem Herren dankte. Danach ploppte es erneut, Dobby war verschwunden und seine Ankunft in der Küche wurde durch drei grelle Schreie bestätig.

„Ich platze gleich", war alles was Harry noch herausbrachte, als er sich auf dem Sofa niederließ. Hogwarts Essen war ja schon eine Lecke, doch was die Grangerfrauen auf den Tisch gezaubert hatten, stellte alles in den Schatten. Mindestens vier Klöße hatte Harry gegessen, von den Fleischteilen verschiedenster Tierarten ganz zu schweigen.

Doch er war nicht der einzige im Hause, dem der Bauch gleich platzte und so kam es, dass Hermines Vater an seine Bar ging und jedem einen Verteiler, sprich Kräuter eingoss. Sogar Hermine trank einen Schluck und Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, seine Freundin aufzuziehen, indem er meinte, dass sie heute dann kein Motorrad mehr fahren durfte. Hermine warf ihrem Freund einen bösen Blick zu und Harry wusste, dass er dafür noch büßen würde.

Gegen drei Uhr am Nachmittag begann es dann wieder leicht zu schneien und man saß gemütlich auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und redete bei leiser Weihnachtsmusik. Hermine hatte sich an Harry gekuschelt und dieser ließ seine Finger durch ihre Locken wandern. Onkel Ben und Henry saßen ihnen gegenüber, während David mit Maggie und den drei Frauen im Esszimmer am Tisch eine Runde Romme spielten. Es war dann schließlich Hermines Vater, der Harry ansah und immer noch nicht glauben konnte, was seine Tochter als Geschenk bekommen hatte.

„Oh man Harry, ich fasse es einfach nicht, eine Harley"

„Natürlich Henry, für meine Liebste nur das Beste. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass wir uns genau so sehr lieben würden, wenn wir uns nur ein paar gemeinsame Stunden geschenkt hätten." Harry musste seinem Schwiegervater doch irgendwie den Wind aus dem Segel nehmen. Ihm bedeutete Hermine alles und er würde sogar sein ganzes Vermögen eintauschen für den Fall, dass Voldemort und die Gefahr die von diesem Monster ausging, dadurch verschwinden würde.

„Weißt du Henry", fuhr der Gryffindor fort, „es soll hiermit noch kein Antrag oder so etwas sein, doch eines Tages, wenn wir Voldemort und seine verdammten Horkruxe vernichtet haben..."

Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein und schaute unsicher zu Viktoria und den anderen Frauen hinüber. Klar hatten sie mit ihren Eltern über Voldemorts Seelenstückchen gesprochen, doch sie waren Muggel und hatte nicht wirklich eine Ahnung, worum es dabei ging. Viktoria hingegen war eine Hexe und konnte unter Umständen doch mal etwas davon gehört haben. Wie konnte Harry dies nur so rausrutschen? Glücklicherweise schien die Hexe am Spieltisch nichts mitbekommen zu haben und so beruhigte sich Harrys Freundin wieder ein wenig.

Allerdings war Onkel Bens Neugier geweckt und er fragte sofort nach diesen Dingern, den Horkruxen und was Harry damit überhaupt meinte. Der Gryffindor schien kurz zu überlegen und erklärte Henrys Bruder, worum es sich dabei handelte. Er erzählte von dem Tagebuch Riddles, der Kette und dem Ring, den Dumbledore zerstört hatte. Und auch von den Horkruxen, die sie noch suchen und vernichten mussten.

Besonders interessiert war Hermines Onkel, als es um die fehlenden Dinge der Gründer ging. Harry wusste zwar von Helga Huffelpuffs Tasse und dass er sie auch schon mal in einer Erinnerung gesehen hatte, doch was die Dinge von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw betraf, da gab er ehrlich zu, dass er noch im Dunkeln tappte. Schließlich waren die einzigen Dinge, die man als Relikte von Gryffindor kannte der sprechende Hut und sein goldenes Schwert. Aber Dumbledore selbst hatte ihm versichert, dass Voldemort niemals eine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, diese Dinge in die Hände zu bekommen.

Bei Rowena Ravenclaw war die Sache noch komplizierter, weil man sie zwar als Gründerin von Hogwarts kannte, sie aber als erste von den vieren nach einer schweren Krankheit sehr früh gestorben war. Auch gab es widersprüchliche Angaben in welchem Verhältnis sie zu den beiden Zauberern stand. Die einen sagten, sie liebte Godric Gryffindor. Andere wiederum behaupteten, sie sei eine Zeit dem alten Miesepeter Salazar zugetan gewesen. Doch dies alles waren nur Gerüchte und Legenden. Zu wenig war aus der Zeit der Gründung bekannt und selbst Hermines Buch der Bücher, die Geschichte Hogwarts begann erst nach dem Tode der letzten Gründerin; Helga Huffelpuff.

Harry beendete seinen kleinen Vortrag und schaute in die nachdenklichen Gesichter der beiden Männer. Um die Sache ein wenig aufzulockern, und auch um wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zu kommen, räusperte sich der Gryffindor kurz und sagte dann mit ernstem Ton. „Und wenn wir dies alles geschafft haben, und wenn Hermines es auch noch will, dann wird ihr eh alles gehören, was ich mein Eigen nenne."

Harrys Freundin zuckte hoch und sah ihn an. Harry ging aber nicht auf ihr überraschtes Gesicht ein und sprach an ihren Vater gewandt weiter. „Eines Tages wird sie auch diesen hier tragen." Dabei wedelte Harry mit seiner Hand über den linken Ringfinger und hob den Tarnzauber auf, der über dem Ring seines Vaters lag. „Eines Tages wird Hermine auch ein Mitglied der alten und ehrwürdigen Potterfamilie sein."

Harry legte seinen Arm um seine Freundin und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Dabei entging dem Schwarzhaarigen allerdings, dass Hermines Vater mit großen Augen auf den Rubin an Harrys Hand starrte. Und erst das „Henry, was ist los?" seines Bruders ließ die beiden Liebenden sich wieder trennen.

„Dad, was ist los?", fragte nun auch Hermine besorgt, da sie dieses Verhalten ihres Vaters nicht kannte.

Henry Granger hingegen deutete wie wild auf Harrys Ring und stammelte, „Das... das ist nicht der Ring der Potters." Dann sprang er auf, rannte zu einen riesigen Regal im hinteren Teil des Zimmers und suchte fieberhaft nach einem Buch. Als er es schließlich gefunden hatte, blätterte er es durch und kam zurück.

„Dad was soll das?", fragte Hermine erneut und ihr Vater reichte Harry das Buch. „DAS hier ist der Familienring der Potters. Ich weiß es, weil es einen solchen Stein, so einen lupenreinen riesigen schwarzen Diamanten bisher nur einmal auf der Welt gegeben hat."

Harry nahm Henry das Buch ab und blickte auf die Seite und dort stand es schwarz auf weiß. Sogar eine kleine Zeichnung des Ringes war dabei. Harry musste sich erst mal setzten und fragte sich im nächsten Moment, wem denn nun der Ring an seinem Finger gehörte. Dumbledore meinte damals, dass er sehr wichtig und von unschätzbaren Wert für ihn sein sollte.

Ein Aufschrei von Hermine riss den Schwarzhaarigen aus seinen Gedanken. Der Lockenkopf hatte nämlich, nachdem sie ihren Dad gefragte hatte, woher er das Buch überhaupt habe, in selbigem weitergeblättert. Henry verriet noch schnell, dass er das Buch aus der Winklegasse mitgebracht hatte, weil doch sein Hobby die Gemmologie war. Dann ging sein Blick zu seiner immer blasser werdenden Tochter und als diese das Buch sinken ließ, konnte man ganz deutlich einen Namen unter Harrys Ring sehen... Gryffindor.

Gryffindor ... Gryffindor ... Gryffindor 

Der Name raste durch Harrys Kopf und immer wieder starrte er auf den Rubin. Plötzlich jedoch durchzuckte ihn ein anderer Gedanke und sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe. Harry stand auf und rannte hoch in Hermines Zimmer. Von dort kam er nur wenige Augenblick später wieder zurück, in den Händen seinen warmen Wintermantel.

„Harry, was ist los? Wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt und auch die anderen schauten den Jungen überrascht an.

„Ich muss kurz mal weg, Schatz. Ich muss jemanden was fragen und kann damit nicht warten. Es würde mir sonst den Verstand rauben."

Harry küsste seine Freundin zum Abschied und versprach zum Abendessen wieder da zu sein. Dann verschwand er von der einen auf die andere Sekunde und hinterließ mehrere fassungslose Gesichter. Hermine hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, ihrer Familie nun das apparieren zu erklären.

Es waren gut anderthalb Meilen bis zum Schloss hoch, als Harry vor der Apparierbarriere von Hogwarts aus dem Nichts auftauchte und es wütete ein wirklich eisiger Schneesturm um das Schloss herum. Harry zog seinen Kragen höher und machte sich dann schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg zum Schloss. Dort angekommen liefen ihm mehrere Schüler über den Weg und auch Filch, der ihn sofort anmotzte, was er hier zu suchen und warum er sich nicht die Schuhe abgetreten habe.

Doch Harry war dieses Gemecker im Moment egal. Er wusste wo er hin wollte und ging daher die steinernen Treppen in Richtung von McGonagalls Büro hinauf. Vor dem Gargoyle stoppte der Gryffindor allerdings, denn komischerweise war der Eingang offen und was noch verwunderlicher war, die Treppen führten nach unten zu den Archiven. Harry vermutete mit einem Lächeln, dass die Direktorin vielleicht ein wenig dort unten stöberte oder sich mit Albus Dumbledore unterhielt, da der ehemalige Schulleiter nun auch dort unter in einem Bilderrahmen auftauchen konnte.

Harry ging die steinernen Stufen vorsichtig hinab und folgte dem Weg zu dem für ihn eingerichteten Raum. Und richtig, kaum war er in Hörweite, klang auch schon Dumbledores Stimme an sein Ohr, doch er unterhielt sich nicht wie angenommen mit Professor McGonagall, sondern sein Gesprächspartner war eindeutig männlich. Harry überlegte, wer es sein könnte. Ihm fiel aber nur Professor Styls ein, da Dumbledore ihm am ehesten von diesem Raum berichtete hätte. Umso geschockter war Harry daher, als er die nächsten Worte des Gemäldes vernahm.

„... wer hätte geglaubt, dass er sich so entwickelt. Und seine Liebe zu Ms. Granger wird ihm helfen, Tom auch wirklich zu besiegen, nicht wahr... Sev..."

15


	52. Kapitel 52

Kapitel 52

Es war, als wären all die letzten Monate, all die Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium und Harrys Verständnis für den Verlauf mancher Dinge und warum sie geschehen waren aus seinem Kopf gefegt. Nur noch Wut brannte in ihm, brachte seinen Körper zum Zittern und während die Person in Dumbledores Raum zu diesem meinte, er solle ihn nicht so nennen, da Severus Snape nicht mehr existierte, zückte der Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab.

„Expelliarmus", rief Harry rasend und stürmte ins Zimmer. Sofort flog Stephano Styls oder Snape, wie man es halt wollte, sichtlich überrascht quer durch den Raum und Harry, der blitzschnell die Distanz zu dem am Boden liegendem Mann überbrückte, drückte ihm sofort seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle.

„Harry, bist du von Sinnen?", rief das Portrait von Dumbledore entsetzt und der alte Zauberer schien mehr als nur blass zu sein.

„Nein Professor, ich bin vollkommen klar...", schrie Harry in den Raum, „... und werde diesem Mörder hier seine gerechte Strafe zukommen lassen. „Ava..." Mitten im Satz brach Harry jedoch ab und es durchzuckte ihn wie ein Hammerschlag die Frage, was er hier tat. Dann bemerkte er die schon fast ängstlich wirkenden Augen von Professor Styls und sah sich verwirrt um. Los ließ er den Mann aber nicht und Verzweiflung kam in ihm auf. Er hatte es sich doch so sehr geschworen, Dumbledore zu rächen. Und warum tat er es nun nicht. Es bildeten sich Tränen in Harrys Augen; Tränen der Verzweiflung und nur dunkel drangen die Worte vom Portrait des alten Zauberers zu ihm durch.

„Harry, lass Steph los! Es ist nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst." Versuchte Dumbledore auf ihn einzureden und Harry erst einmal zu beruhigen. Dies schien auch irgendwie zu klappen, denn der Gryffindor lockerte seinen Griff. Allerdings machte sich in ihm danach ein anderer Gedanke breit und dieser hatte damit zu tun, dass sich Harry plötzlich ziemlich dumm fühlte, seinen Lehrer nicht früher durchschaut zu haben. Harry fühlte sich in seinem Vertrauen missbraucht und dies schürte die Wut aufs Neue.

Allerdings nahm Styls die Gelegenheit des lockeren Griffs seitens Harrys wahr und entfernte sich ein wenig von ihm. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab und... reichte ihn dem Gryffindor. „Hier Harry, nimm ihn. Ich werde dir nichts tun." Styls Worte klangen ehrlich und hoffnungsvoll. „Und glaub mir, Severus Snape, als der Mann, den du gekannt hast, existiert nur noch als Erinnerung."

„Was?", fragte Harry geschockt und dachte sofort wieder an einen Trick. Dumbledore lenkte den Jungen aber mit seiner ruhigen Stimme ab und bat Harry, sich erst einmal zu setzten. Dann nickte er Styls zu und dieser verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Harry sah ihm nach und wollte hinterher, doch Albus hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein Harry, er kommt gleich zurück. Steph holt nur schnell etwas. Etwas, dass wir brauchen, damit du verstehst, Dinge verstehst, die du eigentlich nie hättest erfahren sollen."

„Nie erfahren, Professor? Wieder diese beschissenen Geheimnisse?" Harry brauste auf, doch Dumbledore, der zwar etwas betrübt aussah, schaffte es dennoch, dass er sich wieder beruhigte.

„Ja Harry, es ist mal wieder das Werk, oder vielmehr der Wunsch eines alten Mannes gewesen, der dich vor bestimmten Sachen schützen wollte."

„Schützen Professor? Schützen? Haben sie eine Ahnung, was er mir angetan hat?" Harry sah ungläubig und mit den Händen die Stellen mit den schwersten Verbrennungen abtastend zum Portrait hoch und bemerkte dadurch nicht, dass Stephano Styls wieder den Raum betrat. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Denkarium und mehrere Phiolen mit der silbrigen Substanz, die entzogene Erinnerungen waren. Styls stellte die steinerne Schale auf dem Tisch neben der Vitrine mit den schon gefundenen Horkruxen ab und sah erwartungsvoll zu Harry und dem Portrait.

„Womit wollen wir beginnen?", fragte der Lehrer für VgddK leicht unsicher und immer noch mit einem vorsichtigen Blick zu Harry. Scheinbar war ihm klar, dass all das, was sich zwischen ihm und seinem Schüler, das mehr als nur gute Verhältnis der letzten Monate, dass dies nicht mehr existent war.

„Ich denke", sagte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme, „wir nehmen die Erinnerung, die Harry wohl am besten aufzeigt, warum wir welche Schritte unternommen haben."

Harry brannte ein lautes „Was" auf den Lippen, doch dann verkniff er es sich, da Professor Styls eine der Phiolen geöffnet hatte und sie in das Denkarium gab. Er schwenkte die steinerne Schale und bedeutete dann Harry, näher zu kommen. Dem Gryffindor war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, in die Erinnerung einzutauchen, vor allem allein, und Snape hier im Raum zu wissen. Doch dieser versuchte ein Lächeln und meinte, er würde mitkommen. Harry wusste im nächsten Moment allerdings nicht, ob dies gut oder schlecht war. Schließlich rang er sich durch, denn auch wenn Dumbledore mal wieder seine Spielchen gespielt hatte, vertraute er dem alten Mann immer noch. Daher trat er an das Denkarium heran und kurz darauf fiel er auch schon kopfüber in eine andere Welt.

Harry landete sicher auf seinen Füßen, sah sich aber rasch nach Professor Styls um. Irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht mehr ganz so geborgen in dessen Nähe. Doch der Professor stand, ebenso wie Harry auch, erst mal nur da und versuchte die Erinnerung einzuordnen. Harrys Blick schweifte daher durch den Raum und es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, welcher Rückblick es sein würde.

Es ging um die Erinnerung, die Harry damals nicht vollständig gesehen hatte, weil sie offenbar manipuliert worden war. Der Direktor saß hier in seinem Büro und studierte den damals schon ominösen Brief. Ihm gegenüber saß Snape und da dieser extrem mitgenommen aussah, ging Harrys Blick zu Professor Styls. Aber der schaute nicht im Geringsten betroffen und dies überraschte Harry dann doch.

Harry wurde einmal mehr aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Direktor das Pergament weglegte und sich an seinen Zaubertranklehrer wandte.

„Severus, ich habe dich heute hier her gebeten, da mich einige sehr beunruhigende Nachrichten erreicht haben. Wie du vielleicht weißt, habe ich begonnen, Harry von Toms kleinen Lebensversicherungen zu erzählen..."

„Potter? Er weiß also davon?" fragte Snape mit seinem ihm ureigenen verachteten Ton und Dumbledore nickte.

„Ja Severus, ich versuche Harry ganz langsam an diese Sache heranzuführen und zeige ihm hauptsächlich erst einmal die Erinnerungen aus Toms Vergangenheit. Er muss erst einmal verstehen, wie unser grausamer Freund denkt, damit er später das fortsetzten kann, was ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr schaffen werde."

Snape sah den alten Zauberer nun nachdenklich an und wandte seinen Blick dann auf den verkohlten Arm. Harry kam nicht umhin an das letzte Mal in dieser Erinnerung zu denken und diesmal war sich der Gryffindor sicher, dass in den schwarzen Augen so etwas wie Trauer lag. Danach kam die Frage von Snape, warum es unbedingt Harry sein musste und Dumbledore antwortete auch heute nicht wirklich auf die Frage. Scheinbar wollte der Ältere vor seinem Zaubertranklehrer immer noch nicht alles, möglicherweise die Prophezeiung, Preis geben. Daher fragte Snape nun nach dem Brief und Dumbledores Gesicht wurde mit einem Male extrem müde.

„Der Brief, Severus, ist von einem guten Freund, einem ehemaligen Schüler, der sich in den letzten Jahren auf meinen Wunsch hin viel mit Hinweisen auf die Verwendung schwärzester Magie beschäftigt hat. Und eben dieser sehr beeindruckende, junge Mann hat mir mitgeteilt, dass er ein weiteres Horkruxe finden konnte. Allerdings birgt dessen Vernichtung ein sehr hohes Risiko, mehr noch als beim Ring Salazars. Und daher habe ich mir in den letzten Stunden einen Plan ausgedacht, wie wir beide gemeinsam es vielleicht schaffen könnten, einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Freiheit zu gehen..."

Nun kam der Teil, der Harry beim letzen Male verwehrt worden war und dementsprechend aufgeregt war der Gryffindor. Sein Blick ging auch zu Professor Styls und dieser versuchte ihn zuzulächeln. „Es ist in gewissem Maße auch für mich neu Harry. Denn wie gesagt, Severus Snape ist eine Erinnerung." Harry versuchte immer noch, diese Worte zu verstehen und sah dann zurück zum Schreibtisch. Snape hatte sich erhoben und schritt nachdenklich durch den Raum."

„Also Albus, was ist es dieses Mal. Was hat der dunkle Lord sich ausgesucht, um ein Stück seiner verdammten Seele darin zu verstecken."

Dumbledore sah vom Pergament auf und wirkte noch müder. „Severus, leider ist es kein etwas. Es ist ein jemand... und was viel komplizierter ist,... es ist Harry selbst."

„WAS?", riefen Snape, Harry und sogar Styls zeitgleich und schauten entsetzt auf den alten Zauberer vor sich. „Warum sollte er dies tun?" Snape war wohl der erste, der sich von diesem Schock erholt hatte und sah nun mehr als nur fragend zu Dumbledore.

Der alte Direktor atmete kurz tief durch und meinte dann mit niedergeschlagener Stimme. „Weil es ganz in der Natur von Tom liegt. Er sammelt schon immer Trophäen, Trophäen, die er mit den Gründern in Verbindung bringt und die ihm das Gefühl der Macht geben."

„Aber warum Potter, Professor? Was hat dieser verdammte Bengel mit den Gründern zu tun?", fragte Snape und seine Stimme hatte seine alte Kälte wieder.

„Weil Harry nicht nur der Junge ist, den sich Tom durch die Prophezeiung zum Feinde gemacht hat. Nein, Severus, es ist auch seine Abstammung. Schließlich ist sein Ur Ur Ur Ur Urgroßvater, ein gewisser Eugen Nathan Potter die genetische und magische Verbindung zwischen der alten Familie Potter und einer der letzten Nachkommen von Godric Gryffindor. Nicht viele wissen dies, da die Potters selbst immer, und gerade zu dieser Zeit, sehr angesehen waren und nicht den Namen Gryffindor gebrauchen wollten, um in der Zaubererwelt ihre Berechtigung zu haben. So geriet dies alles auch in Vergessenheit und nur die Schulleiter von Hogwarts und einige Chronisten haben dieses Wissen bewahrt."

„Und woher könnte der dunkle Lord dies dann wissen?", fragte Snape, der trotz des Schocks noch einen gewissen Teil logischen Denkens besaß. Und auch die beiden Besucher der Erinnerung horchten nun genauer hin. Dumbledore strich sich über den Nasenrücken und schien nachzudenken. Dann sah er Snape an und antwortete, „Nun Severus, du kannst dich doch sicher noch an die unangenehmen und dunklen Zeiten vor James und Lilis Tod erinnern und dass in dieser Zeit eine Menge Menschen spurlos und auf rätselhafte Weise verschwunden sind. Einer davon war Alastors Bruder Ignasius, ein wirklich beachtenswerter junger Mann. Und er war leitender Archivar im Ministerium und hatte eine Vielzahl Stammbäume in seiner Obhut. Ich vermute einfach mal, dass sein Tod oder sein Verschwinden irgendwie mit Toms damaliger Machtergreifung zusammen hängt."

Harry sah Dumbledore fassungslos an und es begann in seinem Innersten sich immer weiter zusammen zu ziehen. Snape fragte schließlich, wie der dunkle Lord es aber geschafft haben soll, Harry zu verwandeln. Schließlich seien sie sich ja nur in der Todesnacht der Potters begegnet.

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er schaute seinen Zaubertranklehrer über die halbmondförmige Brille an und antwortete. „Nun Severus, ich kann ab hier auch nur noch vermuten, was geschehen ist, doch es gibt aufgrund meiner Untersuchungen und der meines Freundes, dem ich ein wenig von Harrys Blut geschickt habe, keinen Zweifel daran, dass unser junger Freund einen Teil von Toms Seele bewahrt."

„Sein Blut, Professor?", fragte Snape überrascht, da nicht mal er sich wahrscheinlich an Magie, die auf Blut beruhte, herangewagt hätte. Allerdings fügte er noch schnell ein, „Und nennen sie ihn nicht meinen Freund", hinzu, bevor der Direktor weitersprach.

„Ja Severus, Harrys Blut. Ich habe es mir von Poppy geben lassen in der Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu finden. Und dass dies für sie nicht schwer war, müsste selbst dir einleuchten, Severus. Ich meine, bei Harrys Glück und James Erbe mindestens einmal pro Jahr im Krankenflügel zu landen, da war dies ja nun wirklich keine besondere Leistung."

Harry konnte sehen, wie sich die Mundwinkel des alten Giftmischers bei Dumbledores Bemerkung über seinen Vater leicht nach oben zogen und es so aussah, als würde er lächeln. Sein Blick ging daher zu Professor Styls und Harry wollte diesem einen bösen Blick zuwerfen, falls er sich ebenfalls amüsieren würde. Doch der derzeitige Lehrer für VgddK schaute nur ausdruckslos auf das Geschehen in der Erinnerung, so als würde es ihn nicht betreffen und dies verwirrte Harry weit mehr. Schließlich erklangen aber wieder Dumbledores Worte und man hörte wieder aufmerksam zu.

„Nun Severus, dass Harry ein Horkrux ist, steht außer Frage und zu der Frage, wie Tom es geschafft hat und warum, nun, da habe ich einige Vermutungen." Dumbledore strich einmal mehr über seinen Nasenrücken und schob dabei die Brille kurz hoch. Dann atmete er tief durch und seine Stimme wurde wieder niedergeschlagen. „Der Grund für Tom, Harry als Ziel zu nehmen, liegt einerseits in einem Streit, der schon so alt ist, wie Hogwarts selbst und anderseits in unseren Traditionen und Gebräuchen. Insbesondere meine ich dabei unsere Art unsere Lieben nach ihrem Tode zu bestatten."

„Streit?", fragte Snape dazwischen, gar nicht auf die zweite Sache eingehend.

„Nun Severus, ich meine eine Begebenheit, die niemand heutzutage mehr weiß, oder geschweige denn dass sie jemand gar wahr haben möchte. Ja ich selbst habe es erst vor kurzem in wirklich sehr, sehr alten Schriften und einem Gespräch mit unserem ältesten Gespenst erfahren. Rowena Ravenclaw, von der man immer sagte, sie sei die Geliebte und langjährige Weggefährtin von Godric Gryffindor gewesen, war in Wirklichkeit die kurze Zeit bis zu ihrem Tode mit Salazar Slytherin leiert. Es heißt sogar, dass sie sein Kind erwartete, welches aber tragischerweise mit ihr zusammen im Mutterleib starb. Slytherin gab die Schuld daran allein Godric Gryffindor, da dieser es, trotz dass er einer der damals bester Heilzauberer war, nicht geschafft hatte, sie vor dem Tode zu bewahren. Seit diesem Unglück, so heißt es, gibt es den Streit, oder besser diese Fehde zwischen den Familien, auch wenn Salazar sich nach Hogwarts neu verliebte und mit seiner späteren Frau mehrere Kinder gezeugte hatte, wodurch seine Blutlinie nicht endete."

„Aber das ist ja unglaublich", sagte Snape, der eigentlich durch seine Zugehörigkeit zum Hause Slytherin gedacht hatte, so gut wie alles über den Gründer zu wissen. Dumbledore nickte seinem Lehrer zustimmen zu und sagte, „Doch es stimmt Severus und ich habe noch was herausgefunden. Etwas, dass ich auch unbedingt bei Harry noch richtig stellen muss. Ich weiß nämlich nun, dass wir schon ein weiteres Horkruxe einem Gründer zuweisen können. Ich meine das Medaillon mit dem großen „S". Es stammt zwar aus den Besitztümern der Slytherins, war aber, laut dem blutigen Baron einst ein Geschenk an Rowena und damit gehört es eigentlich ihr."

Also diese Informationen musste Harry erst einmal verdauen. Zumal ihm plötzlich der Gedanke kam, dass sich langsam der Kreis schloss. Allerdings machten ihm die Erkenntnisse über sich selbst und Voldemort einige Kopfschmerzen und er wollte endlich erfahren, warum ihm Snape im letzten Sommer dies alles angetan hatte. Glücklicherweise schien Dumbledore ein Einsehen zu haben und führte seine Erklärungen fort.

„Siehst du Severus, und genau dieser Streit, Harrys Herkunft und die nach Toms Meinung niemals erfüllte Wiedergutmachung an den Erben einerseits und Salazar Slytherin selbst, bringt den letzten Nachkommen Godric Gryffindors ins Spiel. Tom wollte, mal abgesehen von der Prophezeiung, nicht nur Gryffindors Familie vernichten. Nein, er wollte sie in seinem Wahn auch noch symbolisch dazu verdammen, ihre größten Widersacher, die Slytherins, auf Ewigkeit am Leben zu erhalten..."

„Ja aber Professor", warf Snape ein. „Wenn dies alles wahr ist, dann ist doch diese Idee durch und durch krank."

Harry war sofort versucht etwas zu tun, was er noch niemals in Betracht gezogen hatte. Er wollte Snape recht geben und ihm drehte sich schon allein dafür der Magen ein wenig um. Dass dann der Direktor Snape sogar anlächelte und meinte, dass man dies von einem bestimmten Standpunkt aus nicht so sehen konnte, warf dann Harry völlig aus der Bahn. Dumbledore saß nämlich in seinem Sessel und schaute Snape scharf an.

„Nun Severus, du magst mit Sicherheit Recht haben. Doch dann wiederum ist die Idee, die Tom in seinem Kopf ausgebrütet hat so genial, dass es mich traurig stimmt, was aus dem ehemals so vielversprechendem Tom Riddle geworden ist. Überleg doch mal, mein Junge. Wie werden denn Zauberer und Hexen, wenn sie einer sehr angesehenen Familie angehören oder wenn sie sehr stark in der Öffentlichkeit stehen bestattet? Man hüllt ihre Körper in reinsten Marmor und bewahrt sie somit vor dem Verfall. Und Nichts und Niemand kann danach ihren sterblichen Überresten etwas anhaben. Es ist also die beste Möglichkeit, etwas zu beschützen."

Harry starrte den alten Zauberer mit weiten Augen an und sank sogar auf die Knie. Er hatte mit Vielem gerechnet, aber das hier war mit Abstand das Absurdeste, was er bisher gehört hatte. Und auch Stephano Styls schien es so zu gehen. Allerdings nahm es der Professor etwas besser auf und legte seine Hand beruhigend auf die Schultern des Gryffindors, der nun an einem Punkte angekommen war, wo er sich fragte, was denn noch alles kommen würde.

„Ja, aber es hat nicht geklappt. Der dunkle Lord hat zwar den Todesfluch gesprochen und seine Seele geteilt ..." Sagte Snape in den Raum und in seiner Stimme schwang etwas mit, was Harry durch seine Aufgewühltheit nicht einordnen konnte. „…aber Potter hat es mal wieder hingekriegt gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen und ist nicht gestorben."

„Das stimmt Severus", antwortete Dumbledore leicht grinsend und hob seinen Zeigefinger, als wollte er sagen ‚und damit kommen wir zum wichtigsten Punkt'. „Denn Lily hat sich für ihren Sohn geopfert und ihm ihre Lebensenergie geschenkt. Allein dadurch konnte Harry überleben und Tom hatte sich seinen größten Feind geschaffen."

„Dann ist es ja kein Wunder, dass der dunkle Lord es nun als sein Lebensziel sieht, James Potters Sohn zu vernichten." Erwiderte Snape, wurde aber sogleich von Dumbledore unterbrochen. „Nicht nur das Severus, denn Tom will Harry nach seiner Auferstehung nicht einfach nur töten. Das hätte er ja einfach dir befehlen können. Nein, er will das Stück seiner Seele zurück. Viel zu viel Kraft hat es ihn in den letzten Jahren gekostet, sich zu verstümmeln. Und allein die Angst, dass Harry irgendwann erkennen könnte, was da in ihm steckt, birgt die Gefahr, dass Tom Riddle eines Tages besiegt werden könnte. Und genau aus diesem Grunde muss Tom Harry persönlich töten"

Harry schaute den alten Zauberer überrascht an. Auch wenn er wusste, dass ihn dieser Dumbledore niemals hören konnte, rief er laut in den Raum, dass der Direktor endlich weiter sprechen sollte. Harry hoffte, dass er nun endlich erfahren würde, warum er im letzten Sommer solche Qualen durchleben musste. Er wollte wissen, warum dies alles geschehen war? Wieso man ihm kein einfaches Leben gönnte? Doch Dumbledore ließ sich Zeit und erst Snape seine Fragen stellen. Dieser wollte nämlich wissen, ob sich der Direktor wirklich sicher mit seinen Vermutungen war. Allein die niedergeschlagen wirkenden blauen Augen seines alten Mentors, gaben ihm die Antwort.

„Severus, ich habe mich lange damit beschäftigt, habe Bücher und alte Aufzeichnungen durchforstet, habe gehofft, dass ich Unrecht habe. Doch alles deutet nun einmal darauf hin. Und dann wiederum machen auch all die anderen Dinge Sinn. Nimm die Prophezeiung! Sie sagt, er wird ihn als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen. Voldemort meinte damit nicht, dass Harry auch ein Halbblut ist. Nein, er wollte seinen Besitz damit markieren. Oder denk daran, welche Schmerzen Harry durchlebt, wenn Tom in seiner Nähe ist. Sie kommen ohne Zweifel durch das Seelenstück, welches zurück zu Seinesgleichen will ..."

„Ja aber Professor", warf Snape ein. „Sie sagten doch aber, dass Potter den dunklen Lord damals in der Mysteriumsabteilung blocken konnte."

„Nicht er, Severus, sondern immer noch Lily und ihre Liebe. Du weißt doch, diese alte Kraft will und wird Tom niemals verstehen und daher kann er sich auch nicht gegen sie wehren."

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen in einem langen Schweigen und Harry schaute sich mit all den Informationen, die nun in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten in Richtung Stephano Styls um. Aber durfte er ihn noch so nennen? Styls? Oder lieber Snape, seinen ehemaligen Hasslehrer? Der Professor schien einmal mehr die Gedanken des Gryffindors zu lesen und machte ein nun ehrlich traurig wirkendes Gesicht. Schließlich aber, bevor er mit Harry reden konnte, raffte sich der Snape in der Erinnerung auf und fragte nach etwas, wovor er wahrscheinlich mehr Angst hatte, als vor Voldemort selbst.

„Nun Albus, bleibt uns nach all diesen Neuigkeiten nur die Frage, wie gehen wir mit der ganzen Sache um?".

Der Direktor sah seinen Zaubertranklehrer an und nahm dann einige Pergamente aus seinem Schreibtisch. Diese reichte er Snape und begann, „Nun Severus, du hast mir einst geschworen, alles zu tun, worum ich dich bitte."

„Jaah", kam es aus Snapes Mund voller böser Vorahnungen.

„Und du kennst mein größtes Geheimnis, Severus." Die Augen des alten Zauberers funkelten im nächsten Moment wie wild und verwandelten sich in ein Paar, dass Harry wage bekannt vorkam. „Deshalb denke ich, dass nach all den Jahrzehnten des Kampfes, all den Jahren hier als Direktor und vor allem, da mich der Fluch von Tom, den er auf den Ring gelegt hat, eh irgendwann umbringt, nun, daher denke ich, dass es heißt, diese sterblich Hülle zu verlassen und die Macht die ihr innewohnt, an jemand anderen weiterzugeben."

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst?"

Snape sprang mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf und stemmte seine Hände auf den Schreibtisch des Direktors. „Niemals werde ich das tun! Das können sie nicht von mir verlangen! Es wäre Verrat. Verrat an einem Freund und noch schlimmer, an unserer gemeinsamen Sache."

Dumbledore ließ den mehr als nur aufgebrachten ehemaligen Todesser genauso ruhig, wie er es damals bei Harry getan hatte, seine Wut heraus schreien, bevor er Snape anlächelte und mit fester Stimme sagte, „Aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit Harry zu retten. Und wenn du genau nachdenkst, wirst du erkennen, dass ich Recht habe. Und was die Sache mit dem Verrat angeht? Nun Severus, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Doch das besprechen wir ein anderes Mal."

Harry brannte nun nur noch eines auf der Seele. Er wollte mehr erfahren, auch wenn ihm im Innersten bereits klar war, wie die beiden geplant hatten, ihn zu befreien. Oder zumindest ahnte der Gryffindor, dass sein Erlebnis im Sommer und die damaligen Schmerzen wohl eben mit diesem Plan zu tun hatten. Und plötzlich kam in Harrys Kopf die Erinnerung an die damals manipulierte Erinnerung wieder hoch und er hörte Dumbledores Worte,

„Und denk dran Severus. Was Wurmschwanz konnte, dürfte für dich kein Problem sein." 

Sofort kamen Harry der Kessel und sein Erlebnis auf dem Friedhof in der Nähe des Riddlehauses in den Sinn. Allerdings wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, da seinen Körper ein Ruck erfasste und der Gryffindor wenige Augenblick später wieder in der Realität landete. Ohne zu zögern ging sein Blick zum Portrait des Direktors und ein „Bei Merlin" verließ seine Lippen.

Dumbledore schaute leicht bedrückt nach unten und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Dann sah er Harry mit seinen blauen Augen an und sagte leise „Es tut mir leid, Harry."

„Leid? Es tut ihnen leid? Mein Gott, sie haben versucht mich zu töten." Fuhr Harry ungehalten auf.

„Nein Potter", rief Styls, doch seine Tonlage klang sehr stark nach dem früheren Snape. Allerdings passte sie überhaupt nicht zu dem Wesen, was Harry in den letzten Monaten kennen gelernt hatte. „Wir haben dich gerettet. Dir ein wirkliches Leben geschenkt, über dass du selbst bestimmen kannst."

„Ein Leben? Ich wurde gekocht und fast verbrannt, sie Monster.", schrie Harry nun. Dies aber schien bei Styls eine Sicherung durchbrennen zu lassen. Binnen Sekunden war er auf den Gryffindor zugerannt und verpasste ihm recht und links eine Schelle.

„Komm mal wieder runter, Harry. Du scheinst es noch immer nicht zu verstehen. Albus und auch Severus Snape haben eine Menge aufgegeben, um dich zu retten. Oder glaubst du ein Horkruxe haut man einfach so gegen die Wand. Dem Direktor hat es seinen Arm gekostet..."

„Und das soll ich ihnen glauben? Ihnen, der sich als mein Freund ausgab. Sie selbst sind doch eine einzige Lüge und was ist mit ihrem Sohn? Ist der auch eine?" Im nächsten Moment weiteten sich Harrys Augen und ein Geistesblitz traf ihn. „Oh Merlin nein... Damion... Damion McKenzie... D.. M ...Draco Malfoy"

„Nein Harry", rief Styls plötzlich mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Panik. „Lass meinen Sohn da raus. Draco Malfoy ist tot. ER IST TOT."

Harry sah den Mann vor sich mit entsetztem Gesicht an und schaute dann zum Gemälde von Dumbledore. „Und dass soll ich ihm glauben, Professor?" Der alte Zauberer schien einmal mehr zu überlegen und sagte dann mit niedergeschlagener Stimme. „Ja Harry, das kannst du. Doch es ist alles viel komplizierter, als du denkst. Vielleicht solltest du noch ein paar andere Erinnerungen sehen. Doch das muss Stephano entscheiden."

„Er? Wieso er? Professor, denken sie wirklich, ich würde ihm und seinen Ansichten noch vertrauen?" Harry sah zwischen Styls, der immer noch besorgt dreinblickte und dem Direktor hin und her. „Professor, er hat sie getötet. Er hat mich fast umgebracht und selbst wenn dies in ihren Augen nicht so schlimm sein sollte, er hat auch Fawks mit in den Kessel geworfen. Fawks! Er war ihr Phönix, ihr Freund und Vertrauter. Professor? Haben sie ihn schon vergessen?"

Wenn Harry nun gedacht hatte, er würde Dumbledore endlich die Augen über Snape öffnen, dann wurde er offenbar enttäuscht. Der alte Zauberer lächelte nämlich plötzlich und meinte, „Natürlich habe ich Fawks nicht vergessen Harry. Doch er ist nicht tot. Fawks ist nur noch auf der Suche nach sich selbst. Fawks war nicht mal in der Nähe des Kessels in dieser Nacht, denn eines solltest du vielleicht noch erfahren, Harry. Der Phönix den du als Fawks kennst, war nicht nur mein Freund und Vertrauter. Nein Harry, er war auch mein... Bruder."


	53. Kapitel 53

Hey Leuter´s,

Es gibt da ja das Kinderlied "Weil heute dein Geburtstag ist...", doch ich denke, ich drehe die Sache einfach mal um und mache euch ein Geschenk, sprich ein neues Cap.

Ich hoffe es gefällt allen und wirkt nicht zu dunkel auf euch. Ist halt ein wenig "M".

Und weil ich einmal beim Reden bin, kommt auch gleich noch ´ne Info. Nächste Woche kommt, wenn mein Beta es schaft, noch ein Cap. Doch danach ist erstmal Ritze. Urlaub ist angesagt und das heißt, wie ich schon mal gesagt habe, kein Pc und kein Internet. defacto, ich tippe nichts.

Doch keine Sorge mein Kopf ist noch voller Ideen ... apropos VOLL ... ich muss zur Party. Also viel Spaß und vergesst die Reviewes nicht.

Euer Mr. Figgs

* * *

Kapitel 53

Wenn man sonst sagte, jemand schaut einen anderen an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe, dann müsste Dumbledore, bei dem Blick, den ihm Harry jetzt zuwarf, mit einer Hydra verwandt sein. Dem Gryffindor fielen fast die Augen raus und es dauerte mehrere Augenblicke, bis der Junge wieder zu einer Regung imstande war. Dann aber begann er zu lachen und sein Lachen war nicht wirklich positiv zu sehen. Nein die Laute kamen immer entrückter aus dem Mund des Jungen und man musste befürchten, dass das St. Mungos einen neuen Patienten bekam. Jedenfalls schien es so, bis die Worte von Stephano Styls Harry wieder erreichten. Der Professor meinte nämlich zu Dumbledore voller Sarkasmus, dass es Harry doch sehr gut aufnahm.

Der Kopf des Gryffindors flog herum und ein „Sie machen sich wohl über mich lustig?", verließ seinen Mund. Styls wurde daraufhin wieder ernst und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry hätte ihm dafür am liebsten einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn davon ab. Er meinte, Harry solle mal ganz tief in sich hinein hören und dann an die vielen ungeklärten Erinnerungen denken. Dies brachte den Jungen natürlich dazu, den alten Zauberer ganz ernsthaft anzuschauen.

„Woher wissen sie von den Erinnerungen, Professor? Waren sie in meinem Kopf? Oder, hat er für sie spioniert?" Harrys Kopf nickte in Richtung Styls, doch Dumbledore ging nicht mal auf die letzte Bemerkung ein. „Nein Harry, um an diese Erinnerungen zu kommen, da brauchte es keinerlei Hilfe. Ich habe sie schließlich auch in meinem Geiste gehabt. Manche gehören sogar mir, doch darüber sollten wir später reden. Alles was du bis hierher wissen solltest ist, dass es nur so wie es geschah möglich war, dich von Toms Seelenstück zu befreien. Ich bitte dich, mir hierbei einfach nur zu vertrauen, Harry."

Der Gryffindor sank im nächsten Moment auf seine Knie, die anderen im Raum völlig vergessend. Zu viel war in den vergangenen Minuten auf ihn eingeprasselt, als dass er es wirklich alles wahrnehmen konnte. Was Harry nun brauchte war Zeit, um dies alles zu verarbeiten. Doch dann kam ihm Snape oder Styls oder wie auch immer wieder in den Sinn und er schaute auf.

Der Professor stand jedoch nur still da und beobachtete das Gespräch zwischen Harry und seinem alten Mentor. Dann reichte er plötzlich Harry seine Hand und sagte bittend, „Harry, ich weiß, dass du mir nicht mehr so vertraust, wie noch vor einem Tage, doch du solltest dem Direktor glauben und dir einiges ansehen, um zu verstehen, dass es nicht so ist, wie es dir im Moment erscheint. Du kannst mir vertrauen."

Harry wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte, wusste nicht, wem er vertrauen konnte? Und in dem Moment wünschte er sich, dass Hermine an seiner Seite wäre. Als sein Blick dann schließlich zu Dumbledore schweifte und dieser die Hilflosigkeit in den Augen des Jungen sah, sagte der alte Zauberer, „Harry, vertrau ihm. Oder vertrau mir und sieh dir an, was er dir zeigen will. Vielleicht kannst du dann die für dich richtigen Schlüsse ziehen."

Harry sah Dumbledore an und nickte. Sein Blick ging zu Styls zurück und dieser schien um Einiges erleichtert zu sein. Der Professor winkte Harry zum Denkarium herüber und bat den Jungen danach um seinen Zauberstab. Mit diesem zog er eine Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf und erklärte. „Harry, was wir jetzt sehen, ist eine Erinnerung von Severus Snape. Und Harry warte... "- der Professor hob seine Hand, als der Gryffindor aufbegehren wollte – „du wirst alles verstehen, meine vielleicht ungewöhnliche Art, wenn du mich als Snape angesprochen hast, und auch andere Dinge, wenn wir wieder zurückkehren."

Harry sah den Mann immer noch verwirrt und leicht skeptisch an. Dann aber sagte ihm eine innere Stimme, er solle es auf sich zukommen lassen und der Gryffindor nickte. Professor Styls sah dies als sein Zeichen und gab die silbrige Substanz, die aber irgendwie gar nicht mehr silbrig, sondern golden war, in das Denkarium und bat Harry, ihm zu folgen. Erneut fiel Harry durch den Raum in die Tiefe und landete neben dem Professor auf den Füßen.

Es war ein wenig ungewohnt, sich plötzlich selbst zu sehen, doch Harry erkannte sofort, wo sie waren. Es war der Zeitpunkt, als er Snape nach dem Mord an Dumbledore stellen wollte. Harry sah sich, wie er versuchte den Extodesser zu verfluchen und wie Snape ihn anschrie, dass er es niemals schaffen würde, ihn mit seinen eigenen Zaubern zu schlagen. Ein wenig Frust kam in Harry auf, doch der musste warten, denn die Umgebung änderte sich auf ein Neues.

Harry sah nun auch Malfoy und wie das kleine blonde Frettchen um sein Leben lief. Es ging vorbei an den eintreffenden Auroren und vorbei an Hogsmeade. Snape drängte den Slytherin, ja nicht stehen zu bleiben. Sie beide waren schließlich auf der Flucht. Doch dann wurden sie doch aufgehalten. Zwei Todesser stellten sich ihnen in den Weg und einer, Harry erkannte plötzlich die silberne Hand von Wurmschwanz, meinte, dass er die zwei zum dunkeln Lord bringen solle.

Snape schien dies gar nicht zu passen, denn er plautzte die Ratte an, dass er Wichtiges zu tun habe. Wurmschwanz machte daraufhin ein gewichtiges Gesicht, deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Snapes Brust und sagte gehässig „Der Lord sagte aber sofort." Snape schien nun genau abzuwägen und sich dann plötzlich an den linken Arm zu fassen. Letztendlich willigt er ein und Malfoy und Snape folgten den beiden Lakaien des dunklen Lords.

Ein weiteres Mal änderte sich die Umgebung und Harry wurde es ein wenig komisch zumute, als er von einer auf die andere Sekunde in einem sehr großen, jedoch dunkel anmutenden Raum auftauchte, in dem es von Todessern nur so wimmelte. Außerdem stand der Gryffindor plötzlich seinem größten Feind gegenüber... Voldemort.

Der Mörder seiner Eltern hockte auf seinem Thron und ließ die roten Augen, sich an der Furcht seiner Anhänger weidend, durch den Raum schweifen. Dabei streichelten seine knochigen Finger den Kopf von Nagini, seiner Schlage und es sah so aus, als würde das Reptil nur darauf warten, dass Voldemort ihr erlaubte, sich ein Opfer zu schnappen.

Schließlich schien auch der letzte von Voldemorts Anhängern eingetroffen zu sein, denn die Türen schlossen sich automatisch. Dann wurden die Fackeln heller und erst danach konnte man das erschreckende Ambiente des Thronsaales so richtig wahrnehmen. Überall war alles mit Knochen verziert und Harry war sich sicher, dass diese auch alle echt waren. Doch dann erhob sich Voldemort und zog damit Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Meine Freunde...", begann der dunkle Lord mit seiner leisen, kalten und zischenden Stimme. „Heute haben wir einen großen Sieg errungen. Dumbledore, dieser alte muggelliebende Narr ist endlich tot und mein Weg zum rechtmäßigen Platz in Hogwarts um einiges freier."

„Lang lebe der dunkle Lord", rief eine Stimme, die Harry als die von Bellatrix Lestranges erkannte, und die anderen Todesser applaudierten. Voldemort lächelte kalt und ließ seinen Anhängern den Moment der Freude. Ja, er selbst klatschte ein wenig in Richtung von Fenrir Greyback, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er sich über die Zusammenarbeit freute. Dies rief aber ein abfälliges Schauben zu Harrys rechten hervor. Der Gryffindor wandte sich um und sein Blick fiel auf einen sehr dunkel gekleideten, schwarzhaarigen Mann, der kaum älter als dreißig Jahre schien. Doch etwas an ihm sagte Harry, dass dies nur Täuschung war und ihm wurde ein wenig mulmig.

Schnell versuchte Harry den Mann aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Er schaute wieder zurück zu Voldemort und bemerkte, dass dessen Gesicht, nun da das Klatschen etwas verhallte, um einiges ernster wurde und es sich einer bestimmten Person zuwandte.

„Draco Malfoy tritt vor!" rief der dunkle Lord und Harrys Blick ging zum blonden Slytherin, der nun merklich zusammenzuckte. Draco zögerte und schien zu keinem Schritt fähig. Doch man ließ Voldemort nicht warten und so schubste Snape den Blonden ein wenig in die Richtung des dunklen Lords. Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer scharf an, bemerkte aber die riesige Sorge, die in seine Augen stand.

„Draco, mein junger Freund", begann Voldemort mit harter Stimme. „Ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, dass ich dir einen bestimmten Auftrag gab, um... „- Voldemort wartete ein wenig um eine gewisse Spannung aufzubauen- „... um der Schande, die dein Vater über die altehrwürdige Familie Malfoy gebracht hat, Absolution zu erteilen."

Harry bemerkte dass sich Draco zunehmend verkrampfte und da auch Snape leicht unruhig wurde, ahnte der Schwarzhaarige, dass hier was ganz und gar nicht nach Plan lief. Als dann auch noch mehrere Todesser langsam vortraten, Draco umringten und erwartungsvoll zum dunklen Lord schauten, da war Harry zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben versucht, Malfoy von ganzem Herzen zu warnen.

„Nun Draco", zischte Voldemort. „Nicht nur dass du deinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen wolltest, hast du auch einen meiner wichtigsten Männer gezwungen, seine Tarnung aufzugeben, um deine Arbeit zu tun. Ich persönlich finde dies sehr bedauerlich... "

Und bevor Malfoy überhaupt reagieren, überhaupt eine Entschuldigung vorbringen konnte, hatte sich der dunkle Lord umgedreht und die drei Todesser, die sich um Draco versammelt hatten, ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt. Danach schien für den Malfoyspross die Hölle auf Erden zu beginnen, denn es traf ihn nicht nur einer, sondern drei Cruciatusflüche. Harry schrie selbst ein wenig entsetzt auf und wollte etwas tun. Doch es war eine Erinnerung, Snapes Erinnerung. Harry sah daher zu seinem ehemaligen Professor und bemerkte, dass sich dieser an die Brust fasste und dann mit seiner Hand etwas Blut aus dem Mundwinkel wischte.

Harry fragte sich, was mit Snape geschehen war. Hatte er ihn doch ein wenig erwischt, als er damals mit ihm kämpfte? Die Antwort darauf war aber nein. Jedenfalls meinte dies Stephano Styls, als er den fragenden Blick seitens Harrys sah. „Es ist der Schwur, Harry. Oder besser, beide Schwüre, die Severus gebrochen hat. Seine Seele beginnt langsam sich selbst zu zerstören."

Harry sah den Mann, der ihm diese Erinnerung gerade zeigte überrascht an und versuchte zu verstehen. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, was ihm Dumbledore im Laufe des Jahres gezeigt hatte und seine Augen wurden immer größer. Allerdings nicht für lange, denn ein lautes „NEIN", riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Und dieser Schrei schien nicht menschlich zu sein und voller Wut. Und er kam auch nicht von Draco, der sich unter Schmerzen wand. Nein, es war der dunkel gekleidete Fremde, der nun nach vorn sprang und die drei Todesser angriff. Harry war überrascht von der Schnelligkeit der Attacke, erkannte aber nun, da ihnen der Mann die Masken herunter riss, auch Lestrange, Wurmschwanz und einen unbekannten Todesser.

Sofort richteten die drei ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Fremden, doch der lächelte nur kalt. „Tut es, und ihr seid tot, noch bevor der Morgen graut." Dann wandte er sich an Voldemort und sagte mit fordernder, kalter Stimme etwas, das Harry nie erwartet hätte. „Mein Lord, wir hatten eine Abmachung. Malfoy gehört mir und ich denke, ihr solltet eure Leute ein wenig zurück halten. Sie hätten ihn fast getötet."

Augenblicklich erstarb jedes Geräusch, mit Ausnahme von Dracos Stöhnen und alle Augen waren auf den dunklen Lord gerichtete. Wie konnte der Fremde es nur wagen, etwas von Voldemort zu fordern. Und umso überraschter waren alle, als der dunkle Lord plötzlich lächelte.

„Natürlich Ivan", zischte er. „So sei es. Aber ich gebe dir den guten Rat. Wage es nie wieder, dich derart einzumischen."

Doch der Fremde, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf Draco geworfen hatte, spiegelte plötzlich eine gewisse Arroganz wieder und dachte scheinbar gar nicht daran, vor Voldemort zu kuschen. Er sah Tom direkt an und erwidert. „Ich mische mich nur ein, wenn es um meine Interessen geht, mein Lord. Und ihr solltet nie vergessen, wem die Clans unterstehen. Die Clans, die ihr so dringend braucht, wenn das Fellknäuel da drüben versagt."

Der Fremde nickte abfällig in Richtung Greyback und dieser ließ ein wütendes Knurren von sich hören. Bevor er aber was sagen konnte, erklang die Stimme von Voldemort und der dunkle Lord hatte nun auch eine gewisse Gefährlichkeit im Ton. Er kam sogar ein wenig auf den Fremden zu und zischte, „Du magst jetzt das Oberhaupt der Clans sein, Ivan, doch vergiss nicht, durch wen und für wen deine Vorgänger sterben mussten. Du bist zwar nun der letzte, den Fürst Vladimir persönlich gebissen und verwandelt hat und der dadurch das Blut der Alten in sich trägt. Doch ich denke nicht, dass die Magie und Verbundenheit eurer Rasse so stark ist, dass ihr Blut über Verrat stellt."

Diese Worte, so kam es Harry vor, schienen bei dem Fremden etwas den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Er trat zurück und sah Voldemort um einen Tick weniger arrogant an. Dann drehte er sich um und ging raschen Schrittes zu Malfoy. Er hob den blonden Slytherin grob hoch und lächelte kalt.

„So mein junger Malfoy, es wird Zeit deinem Schicksal zu begegnen." Mit diesen Worten und der Angst von Draco im Angesicht, entblößte der Fremde plötzlich zwei gierige Fangzähne und rammte sie in den Hals des Slytherins. Blut spritze, einige Todesser stöhnten überrascht auf und Draco versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch der Griff des Vampirs war eisern. Dann ließ das Monster von seinem Opfer ab und Malfoy sackte zu Boden. Harry starrte fassungslos auf das Geschehen. Sein Blick wechselte zwischen Tom, Draco und Snape. Und besonders letzterer schien mit sich und seinen Qualen zu kämpfen.

Dann plötzlich schien Draco wieder zu Bewusstsein zu kommen und man konnte erkennen, wie auch bei ihm langsam Fangzähne wuchsen. Der Vampire schien dies mit Freude zu sehen und wandte sich an Lestranges, Wurmschwanz und den anderen Todesser.

„So ihr drei, jetzt könnt ihr vollenden, was ihr begonnen habt. Zerstört seinen schwachen Geist. Löscht Draco Malfoy ein für alle Male aus. Und wenn seine körperliche Hülle dann von meinem Blut tringt, wird er mein stärkster und treuester Untergebener. Er wird meine Macht haben und ich dafür die Kontrolle über ihn und seine Familie."

Voller Entsetzen sah Harry, wie die drei Todesser scheinbar darauf gehofft hatten, ihr Werk zu vollenden. Sie hoben ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf Draco. Der Slytherin sah sie an und plötzlich verschwand alle Furcht aus seinem Gesicht. Nein, es zeigte sich im nächsten Moment nur noch Entschlossenheit. Seine Augen, die einst grau waren, und nun von schwarzen Streifen durchzogen bohrten sich in die Augen seiner Peiniger und mit lauter Stimme schwor er, sich dafür zu rächen.

Im nächsten Moment trafen ihn aber wieder die Folterflüche und Malfoy ging zu Boden. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich und versuchte den Flüchen zu widerstehen, doch selbst ein gestandener Mann hätte dies nicht gekonnt. Dann begannen seine Augen zu brechen und dies schien für jemand anderen zu viel zu sein. Snape sprang plötzlich vor und griff die Todesser an. Er schnappte sich Draco, schleuderte noch einen Fluch auf Voldemort, der dem aber auswich und disapparierte. Von da an hatte er sein Schicksal besiegelt.

Harry war gelinde gesagt schockiert, als er mit ansah, was seinem früher ärgsten Widersacher in Hogwarts geschehen war. Sein Blick ging leicht verloren zu Professor Styls, welcher jetzt zum ersten Mal eine Regung zeigte, dass ihn das Gesehene auch betraf. Styls rieb sich seinen Arm und bemerkte dann Harrys Blick. „Es geht noch weiter", sagte er und wie aufs Stichwort veränderte sich die Umgebung aufs Neue.

Harry erkannte sofort wo sie nun waren und ein Schauder fuhr ihm über den Rücken. Der Blick des Gryffindors erfasste den Kessel, der seine Gedanken später für immer prägen sollte. Doch bis dahin schien es noch zu dauern, denn das Feuer war noch nicht einmal entfacht. Auch schien sich Snape nicht wirklich um den Platz für das Ritual zu scheren, denn seine einzige Sorge galt offenbar Malfoy, der laut in seinen Armen wimmerte. Harry hätte mit einem Male vieles dafür gegeben, um Draco ein wenig zu helfen, doch alles was er konnte, was zuschauen.

Snape legte den Slytherin auf eine schmutzige alte Decke, die ihm offenbar als Lager dienen sollte und riss den Umhang des Jungen auf. Zum Vorschein kamen die helle Brust und der blasse Hals, den jetzt eine Menge trocknes Blut zierte. Harrys Augen hafteten jedoch auf den beiden Punkten, aus denen es geflossen war. Krampfhaft überlegte der Schwarzhaarige was Malfoy überhaupt noch für eine Chance zum Leben besaß und erschrak förmlich, als Snape den Zauberstab des Blonden und seinen eigenen nahm und jeweils in eine der beiden Wunden stieß. Malfoy schrie auf und so konnte Harry nicht hören, was Snape sagte, doch es musste ein Zauber, ein Harry unbekannter Zauber sein, denn aus jedem Stab löste sich ein blaues Licht und wanderte in die Wunde.

Draco schrie auf und wand sich am Boden. Die Zauberstäbe rutschten dadurch aus dem Fleisch wieder heraus und fielen nach unten. Snape kümmerte dies aber nicht. Nein, er hockte sich auf den Blonden und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Immer wieder ging sein Blick dabei prüfend zu Dracos Hals und eine Spur von Erleichterung breitete sich aus, als sich ein gelblicher Schaum über den Wunden bildete. „Gott sei dank, er breitet sich nicht aus." Flüsterte Snape.

Doch die Freude verschwand schnell wieder, als der Zaubertranklehrer in die Augen von Malfoy blickte. Diese waren nämlich gebrochen und strahlten nicht mehr im Geringsten. Harry selbst war schockiert, hatte er so etwas doch schon einmal gesehen. Es war in seinem fünften Jahr gewesen, als sie im St. Mungos waren und Neville bei seinen Eltern getroffen hatten. Lestranges hatte es also wieder einmal geschafft und den Geist eines Menschen mit ihren furchtbaren Flüchen zerstört. Harrys Gesicht spiegelte pures Entsetzen wieder, als er dies erkannte, denn nicht einmal Malfoy, der ihn immer und überall geärgert und ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, nicht einmalmal ihm wünschte Harry so ein Leben, so ein Dahinvegetieren, wie es Alice und Frank Longbottem im Krankenhaus taten.

Harry stand da und sein Blick ging einmal mehr zu Professor Styls. Dieser trat an Harry heran und erklärte dem Schwarzhaarigen, was dieser wahrscheinlich nicht so genau wusste. „Harry...", begann er langsam. „Der Zauber, den Severus verwendet hat, er geht auf alte Schriften der Druiden zurück und bewirkt, dass sich der Virus des Vampirs nicht weiter im Körper ausbreiten kann. Man muss den Zauber aber ständig mit Tränken erneuern und der Geist des Gebissenen muss stark genug sein, um die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten. Ansonsten setzt irgendwann die Verwandlung ein."

„Der Geist?", fragte Harry mit ungläubiger Stimme. „Aber Malfoys ist doch gebrochen? Lestrange und Wurmschwanz, sie haben ihn doch vernichtet?"

Stephano Styls nickte traurig, hob aber seine Hand und meinte, dass Harry noch mehr erfahren müsste, um es zu verstehen. Daher konzentrierte sich der Professor und die zwei schienen einen Zeitsprung zu machen. Der Ort blieb derselbe, doch es waren einige Stunden vergangen. Harry versuchte sich zu orientieren und erschrak ein wenig. Sie waren schließlich zum Zeitpunkt des Rituals eingetroffen und Snape war schon in vollem Gange.

Scheinbar waren auch schon alle Zutaten im Kessel, denn Harry hörte, wie der Extodesser dem Harry in der Erinnerung zurief, dass es Zeit zum Sterben war. Harry sah sich selbst, wie er nackt und wild zappelnd durch die Luft schwebte und dann laut schreiend und Snape verfluchend in den Kessel fiel. Sofort kamen die Erinnerungen an die Schmerzen wieder hoch und Harry zuckte etwas zusammen. Doch er wandte seinen Blick nicht ab und wollte erfahren, was denn nun außerhalb des Kessels geschehen war. Wie konnte Snape die Explosion überleben? Und wer waren dann die beiden Toten im Grab?

Das Erste was Harry bemerkte war, dass Snape, nachdem er seine Tat vollendet hatte, auf seine Knie ging und massenhaft Blut erbrach. Zwischendurch murmelte er Worte wie, dass er hoffte, dass Dumbledore sich nicht geirrt habe. Oder ob Potter den ganzen Aufwand und die Opfer auch wert war und sie eines Tages auch zu schätzen wüsste. Dann bäumte sich Snape auf und schrie seine Schmerzen in die Nacht. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile kreideweiß geworden, was bei dem Blutverlust aber auch kein Wunder war. Harry fragte sich, wie der Mann dies überhaupt noch alles durchstand.

Dann aber stockte Snape in seinem Tun und griff vorsichtig zu seinem Zauberstab. Alarmiert schauten sich Harry und Styls um und erkannten zwei Todesser, die sich heran schlichen. Kaum in Reichweite feuerten sie zwei Stupor ab, doch Snape war nicht ohne Grund einer der besten Duellanten gewesen. Blitzschnell reagierte er und machte nur wenige Sekunden später kurzen Prozess mit seinen Angreifern. Er tötete sie in ungewöhnlicher Schnelligkeit und ging hinüber, um zu sehen, wer sie waren.

Harry kannte sie nicht, doch die beiden Männer waren kaum älter als dreißig. Snape rief wütend, dass es schon ein wenig mehr bedurfte, als zwei Rekruten, um ihn zu töten. Und dass er, wenn schon sterben müsse, von Tom Riddle persönlich den Todesfluch empfangen wollte. Doch er sagte im nächsten Moment auch, dass es eh keine Rolle mehr spielte. Seine Zeit war gekommen. Dann aber stahl sich plötzlich ein teuflischen Grinsen auf das Gesicht das Mannes und Harry war sich sicher, der Verstand von Snape hatte einen weiteren Teil seines Selbst abgeschaltet. Denn er erhob seinen Stab und levitierte die beiden Körper in Richtung Kessel, aus dem immer noch Harrys Schreie drangen. Dann zog er die beiden Männer plötzlich aus und nach dem Nächsten, was Snape nun tat, war Harry versucht, sich zu übergeben.

Ein Mensch bei vollem Verstand und Sinne wäre dazu wahrscheinlich nie in der Lage gewesen, doch Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die leblosen Körper und rief eine Beschwörung, die Harry schon beim Zuhören eine Gänsehaut verpasste, und welche die beiden Todesser binnen weniger Sekunden häutete und die Haut anschließend verschwinden ließ. Das blanke Fleisch und vereinzelte Knochen war nun zu sehen, das Blut lief in Strömen über den Boden und Harry musste seinen Blick abwenden. Sogar Professor Styls konnte nicht anders und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er musste jedoch nicht kotzen, sondern folgte den Bewegungen von Snape, der nun zu Draco ging, welcher in einer Decke eingewickelt, in der Nähe des Kessels lag. Der Extodesser entfernte etwas den wärmenden Stoff und dadurch befreite er den rechten Arm des blonden Jungen. Dann schockte er Draco mittels eines Stupors und zog ein Messer aus seinem Umhang.

Wenn man nun gedacht hätte, dass Snape mit seiner Leichenschändung an den Todessern schon was Krankes tat, dann lag man da so richtig falsch. Der ehemalige Lehrer schnitt nämlich plötzlich aus Dracos Oberarm hastig ein gut tassengroßes Stück Haut heraus und vereiste die Wunde danach lediglich. Dann ging er mit dem blutigen Stück Fleisch zurück zu einer der gehäuteten Leichen und legte es auf den Teil, der mal die Brust gewesen war. Danach wiederholte er diesen Schritt, allerdings bei sich selbst und trennte bei vollem Bewusstsein ein Stück Haut von seinem Körper ab. Es handelte sich dabei um einen Fetzen vom Unterarm, auf dem noch immer das dunkle Mal prankte. Harry war sich sicher, dass er selbst, dies nie hätte tun können und schaute nun sogar ein wenig angewidert zu Snape, der sein Fleisch auf der anderen Leiche platzierte

„Nun Jungs, es war zwar nicht so geplant. Aber vielleicht seid ihr doch noch zu etwas nutze." Mit diesen Worten richtete Snape seinen Stab auf die beiden Körper und sprach einen Zauber dunkelster Magie, bei dem Harry nur ein Wort so richtig verstand. Das Wort lautete „Engorgios" und mit großen Augen sah Harry, wie augenblicklich die Hautteile von Snape und Malfoy immer weiter wucherten, sich ausbreiteten und schließlich die Knochen und das Fleisch der zwei Toten umschlossen. Als dies dann geschehen war, zerrte Snape ihnen ihre Sachen wieder grob an und die beiden Körper in Richtung Kessel, wo er sei keinen Meter vom Feuer entfernt fallen ließ.

Harry ahnte allmählich, was sein alter Hasslehrer vorhatte und beobachtete, wie dieser auch noch all die anderen Spuren legte. Harry erkannte die Koffer und Klamotten von Malfoy, von denen Ron und Remus gesprochen hatten. Und er sah, wie Snape einen Portschlüssel erschuf, das Ziel Brasilien angab und ihn dann fallen ließ. Bevor der Gryffindor aber nachdenklich zu Professor Styls schauen konnte, um seine Reaktion darauf zu sehen, schien es im Kessel soweit zu sein. Harry sah nur noch, wie Snape wütend schrie, dass er, Harry, sich mal wieder nicht an Zeitpläne hielt, dann zum bewusstlosen Malfoy rannte, sich auf den Jungen warf und noch bevor alles in einer riesigen Explosion aufging, verschwand.

Harry musste immer noch den Würgreflex kontrollieren, um nicht zu erbrechen. Schon allein der Gedanke daran, in ein Denkarium zu kotzen widerstrebte dem Gryffindor und so versuchte er sich mit dem Orientieren in der neuen Umgebung, in die sie nach der Explosion geschleudert wurden, von dem grausamen Bildern der letzten Minuten abzulenken. Sein Blick fiel auf Malfoy und Snape, die beide auf dem Boden eines doch sehr dunklen Raumes lagen.

Es schien sich hier um ein Zaubererheim zu handeln, denn Harry erkannte einen großen Kamin und Sachen, die man in Muggelwohnungen so gut wie niemals fand. Auch sagte ihm eine innere Stimme, dass dieses Haus einem Schwarzmagier gehörte und als er schließlich auf das große Gemälde über dem Kamin blickte, und dort einen jüngeren Snape mit seinen Eltern sah, da wurde ihm seine Vermutung auch bestätigt. Sie waren also im Haus von Severus Snape, der im nächsten Moment auch zu sich kam.

Der Extodesser schreckte hoch und sah sich suchend um. Dann schien er aber zu erkennen, wo er war und atmete tief durch. Schließlich rappelte sich der stets in Schwarz gekleidete Mann auf, untersuchte den bewusstlosen Malfoy und legte diesen dann aufs Sofa. Danach ging sein Blick zur Bar und der Flasche Cognac, von welchem er sich auch einen großen Schluck einschenkte. Snape führte das Glas zum Mund und trank, als wäre es sein letztes. Allerdings stoppte er in seinem Tun und starrte plötzlich am Glas vorbei zu einem Tisch, der in der Nähe eines großen Bücherregals stand.

Harry konnte durch seine Position nicht sofort erkennen, was Snape sah. Doch dieser ließ das Glas fallen und eilte zum Tisch. Harry und Professor Styls schritten durch den Raum, in der Hoffnung besser sehen zu können und erkannten kurz darauf, dass Snape sich auf einem der Stühle niedergelassen hatte und einen dicken Brief in seinen Händen hielt. Und der Brief war nicht das Einzigste. Nein, auch eine goldene Feder drehte er in seinen Fingern hin und her und er wirkte nachdenklich.

Schließlich aber schien Snape aus seinen Gedanken zurück zu kehren und er öffnete den gelben Umschlag. Zum Vorschein kam ein Stapel Pergament, ein kleines schwarzes Büchlein und zwei Kristallkugeln, eine etwas kleinere und die andere in der Größe eines Tennisballs. Harry betrachtete die Dinge voller Interesse und Professor Styls meinte sogar, sie sollten sich hinter Snape stellen, um etwas aus dem Brief zu erfahren. Harry nickte verstehend und tat wie ihm geheißen. Das Erste was er allerdings dadurch erkannte, was die Handschrift von Albus Dumbledore. Dies steigerte die Neugier des Gryffindors umso mehr und er begann über Snapes Schulter hinweg zu lesen.


	54. Kapitel 54

Ich weiß, ihr werdet mich am Ende des Caps hassen, doch es ging nicht anders. Meine Zeit ist bemessen. Ich wünsch euch trotzdem viel Spaß und werd im Urlaub an euch denken.

Tschau Mr. Figgs

* * *

Kapitel 54

_Severus, mein treuer Freund,_

_wenn du diese Zeilen liest, dann ist alles soweit nach Plan gelaufen und ich habe diese Gefilde verlassen. Hoffen wir, dass unser Handeln nicht umsonst war und Harry es zusammen mit seinen Freunden und dem Orden eines Tages schaffen wird, Tom zu besiegen und die Gefahr, welche durch ihn für unsere und auch die Gesellschaft der Muggel ausgeht, gebannt wird._

_Ich weiß, dass dies im Moment nur ein kleiner Trost sein kann. Zu groß waren die Opfer, welche du persönlich für unsere Sache gebracht hast, und von denen viele nie etwas erfahren werden. Und auch wenn Severus Snape nicht mehr lange auf dieser Erde wandeln wird, denke ich, dass es dies wert war..._

Harry hörte, wie sein ehemaliger Lehrer laut schnaubte, leicht zitterte und dabei fast den Brief zerknüllte. Dann fing er sich aber wieder und las weiter.

_Doch mein Freund, es heißt nicht, dass alles zu Ende gehen muss. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, habe mich an deine Ängste erinnert, die du hattest, weiß, dass du nicht als Verräter sterben willst und auch, dass es dich umbringt daran zu denken, dass das Blut deiner Familie, das Blut der alten Familie Prince mit deinem Tode aus der Geschichte getilgt wird._

_Deshalb, mein Freund, habe ich lange nach einem Weg gesucht, dir zu helfen und mich tief in die Teile der Magie vorgewagt, in denen sich Tom so wohl und heimisch fühlt. Was ich meine, ist die schwarze, die Seelenmagie und ihre Verbundenheit mit dem Leben. Doch das ist noch nicht alles, denn ich habe auch dem Orden zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie dir all die Ehren zuteil werden lassen, wie sie es tun würden, wenn sie die Wahrheit wüssten._

_Severus, ich kann dir dein Leben nicht mehr zurück geben. Dafür sind wir beide in unserem Handeln zu weit gegangen, aber durch einen unglücklichen Zufall kann ich dir die Möglichkeit schaffen, dass dein Blut weiterlebt... _

Harry stöhnte leicht auf, als er diese Worte hörte und in ihm keimte der Gedanke, wie krank doch die Zauberergesellschaft war, dass sie immer wieder, und jetzt auch Dumbledore, mit dem Blute anfing. Professor Styls, der hinter ihm stand, legte aber seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und meinte zu ihm mit beruhigender Stimme, „Harry, ich weiß, was du denkst, doch verdränge deine Gedanken fürs Erste. Du bist leider bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen und hast daher nicht das Wissen über unsere Geschichte und die Verbindungen mit unseren Traditionen die du hättest, wenn dein Vater James dich erzogen hätte. Lies einfach weiter. Den Rest erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal, wenn du es dann noch willst."

Harry drehte sich kurz zu Styls um und sah den Mann nachdenklich an. Dann ging sein Blick wieder über Snapes Schulter und er las weiter.

_Severus, die beiden Kugeln, die du mit in diesem Brief findest sind etwas ganz besonderes. Sie sind sozusagen dein Schatz, deine mögliche Zukunft und beinhalten die entrissenen Seelen zweier sehr guter Menschen. Doch um dies zu verstehen, solltest du die Umstände genauer erfahren, wie ich an sie gekommen bin. Die beiden Seelen gehören einem guten Freund von mir und seinem Sohn. Ich spreche dabei von Stephano Styls und Damion McKenzie. _

Stephano solltest du vielleicht noch aus deiner eigenen Schulzeit kennen. Er war zwei Jahre älter als du und Damion, sein Sohn, stammt aus seiner Beziehung mit Ashley McKenzie. Sie starben, wenn du es so willst, Anfang Mai bei einem Dementorenangriff. Stephano war mit seinem Jungen aus Australien nach England gekommen, um ihn bei einem Spezialisten vorzustellen. Damion hatte kurz vorher einen schweren Unfall im Zaubertranklabor erlitten und trug davon mehrere Verletzungen davon, die sie hier heilen wollten.

_Aber das Schicksal wollte es anders und sie trafen auf ihrer Reise auf mehrere Dementoren. Ich selbst kam gerade dazu als ich einer Spur von Tom nachging, schaffte es aber nicht, ihnen zu helfen, sie alle abzuwehren. Es waren einfach zu viele und ich musste mit ansehen, wie ein einzelner von Toms Lakaien beiden Körpern die Seele aussaugte. _

_Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, wie meine persönliche Reaktion darauf war. Ich war wütend und ließ der Macht in mir freien Lauf. Das Feuer brannte sich durch die kleine Gasse, wo sie Stephano hineingetrieben hatten und vernichtete die Dementoren ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Und nur den, welcher die Seelen in sich barg, verschonte ich vorerst. Ihn nahm ich mir als Letzten vor und anders, als bei den Übrigen, die ich verbrannte, rammte ich ihm meine Hand in seinen Schlund, riss ich ihm die Brust auf und griff mir die zwei leuchtenden Lichtgebilde, welche die Seelen der Beiden darstellten. Für sie erschuf ich dann die beiden Kristalle, um Stephano und seinen Sohn vor dem Verschwinden zu bewahren, denn zu meinem Bedauern musste ich feststellen, dass ihre Körper schon tot waren. Ich kam zu spät, um sie zu retten._

_Ich weiß Severus, dass ich mich damit sehr weit hinaus gelehnt habe, doch diese Verantwortung muss ich im Leben nach meinem Tode selbst tragen. Alles was ich dir noch anbieten kann und was ich in diesem kleinen schwarzen Büchlein aufgeschrieben habe, ist, dass du durch Stephanos Seele, oder auch die seines Sohnes, die Möglichkeit hast, dass das Blut der Princes weiterlebt. Gib einem der beiden eine sterbliche Hülle. Die Entscheidung ob und wem, dies liegt allerdings allein bei dir. Doch bedenke, dass Severus Snape, egal wie du dich entscheidest, von nun an nur noch eine Erinnerung sein wird._

_Lebe wohl bis wir uns wieder sehen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Vielleicht hilft dir die Tatsache ein wenig, dass ich Stephano gebeten habe, im nächsten Jahr in Hogwarts das Fach VgddK zu unterrichten _

Langsam wurde es wirklich ein wenig viel für Harry und sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Und da war er nicht der Einzige, auch wenn sich bei Snape, der mittlerweile mit seinem Zauberstab die Flasche Cognac zu sich gerufen hatte, dies eher in einem irren Grinsen widerspiegelte.

Dann aber stand er auf und begann durch den Raum zu laufen. Er las dabei in dem kleinen Büchlein und seine Bewegungen wurden immer aufgeregter. Schließlich hielt er am Sofa an und untersuchte Draco, der immer noch bewusstlos war. Dann nahm sein Gesicht einen sehr entschlossenen Ausdruck an und er sagte in Richtung des Blonden.

„So wie es aussieht, Draco, hat uns das Schicksal doch nicht verstoßen. Wir bekommen eine zwei Chance, um zu leben. Doch die Brücke dahin wird noch mal sehr schmerzhaft..."

Das Nächste was Harry spürte, war ein gewaltiger Ruck und sein Körper wurde durch den Raum und in die Realität zurück geschleudert. Er landete diesmal auch nicht sicher auf den Füßen, sondern mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Hintern. „Autsch", war danach das Erste, was er herausbrachte und langsam stand der Gryffindor auf. Sein Blick ging dabei auch zu Professor Styls, doch dem ging es ähnlich.

Allerdings sah der Mann Harry etwas unsicher an und wartete scheinbar auf eine Reaktion seitens des Jungen. Harry wusste aber im Moment nicht so recht, was er denken wollte. Noch vor zwei Stunden sah er in Styls noch den Verräter Severus Snape und nun? Nun saß da drüben ein völlig Fremder. Na ja nicht wirklich fremd, aber immerhin ein Mann, den Harry nur ein gutes halbes Jahr kannte und der ihm so geheimnisvoll wie Dumbledore selbst vorkam.

Und was dachte der alte Direktor gerade? Harry sah zum Gemälde auf und bemerkte auch bei Albus Dumbledore einen eher erwartungsvollen Blick. Es lag also nun an ihm, Harry, wie alles weiter ging. Und dies war eine Sache, die dem Gryffindor eine Menge Unbehagen bereitete. Schließlich aber versuchte Harry seine Gedanken zu ordnen und wo machte man dies am besten... am Anfang. Harry sah deshalb zu Dumbledore hoch und fragte,

„Sie haben es also geschafft, Professor? Sie beide haben das verfluchte Horkruxe aus mir entfernt?"

Doch der alte Zauberer zögerte mit seiner Antwort und schien sogar leicht hilfesuchend zu Stephano Styls zu blicken. Und genau diese Geste ließ in Harry ein eher ungutes Gefühl aufkommen. Der Gryffindor sah Dumbledore mit bangem Blick an und wollte nachhaken, doch da kam Lebens ins Gesicht des alten Zauberers und er schien zu einer Entscheidung gekommen zu sein.

„Nun Harry, in gewisser Weise schon ..."

„In gewisser Weise, Professor? Bitte sprechen sie einmal in ihrem Leben, oder dem was danach kommt, nicht in Rätseln zu mir." Sagte Harry ein wenig lauter, als er es geplant hatte und sofort machte er ein eher entschuldigendes Gesicht. Dumbledore lächelte daraufhin und faltete seine Hände.

„Nun Harry. Ich sage einfach mal ja, du bist horkruxfrei. Auch wenn die ganze Sache ein wenig komplizierter ist, als du es dir vielleicht denkst. Wenn man es rein logisch betrachtet, dann ist Harry Potter damals beim Ritual im Kessel gestorben ..."

Dieser Satz schlug natürlich bei Harry ein wie eine Bombe und er sah den alten Mann ungläubig an. Dumbledore sprach aber schnell weiter, um Harry nicht die falschen Schlüsse ziehen zu lassen.

„Nur so konnte das Horkrux wirklich zerstört werden. Doch Harry, du lebst wieder, lebst aufs Neue, genau wie es Tom nach seiner Wiederauferstehung tut. Und doch gibt es bei dir, auch wenn das Ritual zu den dunklen Zaubern gehört, einen Unterschied, der dich nicht auf die gleiche Stufe stellt, wie Voldemort. Deine Seele war und ist noch ganz. Alles was wir dir durch dieses Ritual gegeben haben ist ein neuer Körper und ...die Lebensenergie, die Macht, welche einst in mir ruhte."

Harry sah den alten Mann mit großen Augen an und sein Kopf schien vorm Zerspringen zu sein. Was sollte er denn noch alles erfahren? Er war tot und dann wieder nicht? Er war auferstanden, aber nicht so, wie es Voldemort getan hatte? Also langsam wurde es echt verwirrend. Und um der ganzen Sache noch das I Tüpfelchen aufzusetzen sollte er nun die Macht von Dumbledore besitzen? ‚Gut', so dachte Harry plötzlich ironisch, ‚jetzt weiß ich, wieso ich seit dem Sommer so auf diese verdammten Zitronenbonbons stehe, aber sonst bin ich nahe dran, durchzudrehen'. Schließlich meldete sich Professor Styls zu Wort und meinte, dass Albus vielleicht noch einige Schritte weiter zurück gehen sollte, damit Harry verstand und dieser tat es dann auch.

„Weißt du, Harry", begann Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass du vielleicht nach all den Erinnerungen, die da in deinem Kopf herumschwirren, schon herausgefunden hast, was dein Fortbestehen gesichert hat, welche Macht da in dir wohnt. Doch vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich es dir genauer erkläre."

„Nur zu, Professor, ich bin ganz Ohr", kam es leicht sarkastisch aus Harrys Mund und Dumbledore lächelte über seine Brille.

„Nun Harry, alles begann vor sehr, sehr langer Zeit mit der Geburt zweier magischer Geschöpfe, die so selten und faszinierend zugleich sind. Und dies besonders, da ihre Eltern eigentlich nie füreinander bestimmt waren. Ich meine damit..."

„Einen goldenen und einen schwarzen Phönix", vollendete Harry den Satz des alten Zauberers und dieser lächelte.

„Richtig Harry, ich sehe du erinnerst dich an die Geburt von mir und Fawks."

„Ihnen Professor?", kam es überrascht von Harry und der Gryffindor sah den alten Mann wieder so an, als hätte er drei Köpfe.

„Nun ja Harry, nicht mir als Menschen. Doch ich habe mein ganzes Leben mit dem Phönix geteilt. Schließlich hat er mir dieses Leben überhaupt erst geschenkt und daher sehe ich ihn als Teil von mir."

Die Augen des Jungen wurden immer größer und er stotterte plötzlich, „die... die Geburt... der Landstreicher... und die junge, schwangere Frau..."

„War meine Mutter, Harry. Du hast also auch die Erinnerung meiner Geburt gesehen."

„Ja... aber wie ist das mögl...?". versuchte Harry zu fragen und Dumbledore sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Wie Harry ? Oh ich würde sagen es ist ein Wunder. Jedenfalls dachte ich dies, als ich in meiner Jugend zum ersten Mal Bekanntschaft mit dem Wesen in mir machte. Sein Name ist übrigens Arcan."

„Arcan? Aber diesen Namen hat doch auch dieser Schwarzmagier in einer anderen Erinnerung verwendet. Es war, als ich... nein sie Professor...", so traf Harry die Erkenntnis, „... als sie ihn getötet haben."

Dumbledore sah den Gryffindor mit leicht traurigen Augen an und sagte, „Ja Harry, so hat er mich genannt. Und er war auch der einzige, außer Severus, der mein Geheimnis herausbekommen hatte."

„Aber wer war es? Wer war dieser Mann, der, wenn ich es richtig gesehen habe, ihre Familie bedroht hat?" Fragte Harry und das Lächeln von Dumbledore nahm einen sehr geheimnisvollen Ausdruck an.

„Also Harry, ich dachte dies wäre offensichtlich gewesen. Oder mal anders gefragt, liest du auch ab und zu, was auf den Karten in den Schokofröschen steht?"

Harry sah den alten Zauberer mit vorerst fragendem Blick an. Doch dann wurden seine Augen größer und größer. „Grindewald", sagte der Gryffindor schließlich und Dumbledore nickt. Dann wollte er jedoch mit seiner Geschichte fortfahren, wurde aber von Harry nochmals unterbrochen. Diesem jagte nämlich im nächsten Moment ein in seinen Augen viel wichtigerer Gedanke durch den Kopf und so fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Aber Professor, wenn sie ihn mit der Macht des Phönix vernichtet haben, widerspricht dies nicht all unseren Erkenntnissen über die Phönixe? Sollten sie nicht Wesen des Lichtes sein? Ich meine, sie haben doch einen eben dieser Vögel als Namensgeber für den Orden gewählt?"

Dumbledore schien kurz nachzudenken und seine Augen musterten den Jungen dabei nun sehr eindringlich. Dann lächelte er aber, wie er es in den letzten Minuten öfters getan hatte und erwiderte. „Nein Harry, tut es nicht, denn die Erkenntnisse, die viele Zauberer und Hexen für bare Münze nehmen, treffen hier nicht zu. Ich selbst habe dir doch damals, als du mich in meinem Büro besucht hast und Fawks seinen Brandtag hatte erzählt, dass Phönixe faszinierende Wesen seien, die sehr treu sind und wie du ja selbst erleben durftest, unglaubliche Lasten tragen können."

Harry holte sich diese Erinnerung an sein zweites Schuljahr wieder zurück in sein Gedächtnis und nickte.

„Ich habe aber nicht gesagt, dass sie heilig sind, Harry. Phönixe sind Tiere, Vögel und nicht zu vergessen Raubvögel. Sie jagen und ernähren sich und ihre Brut mit dem, was sie erlegen. Allerdings sind sie anders, als vielleicht ein Adler oder so, überdurchschnittlich intelligent und fühlen sich zu Menschen, die im Einklang mit der Natur leben, hingezogen. Und eines, und das ist sehr wichtig, solltest du nie vergessen, Harry. Phönixe haben einen sehr großen Beschützerinstinkt, wenn es um ihresgleichen geht."

Harry sah Dumbledore an und musste erst einmal verdauen, was ihm der alte Zauberer versuchte klar zu machen. Sein Blick ging daher auch zu Professor Styls. Doch der Lehrer für VgddK schien in den letzten Minuten auch ein wenig mehr gelernt zu haben, als dass er es auf einer seiner Studienreisen oder Schatzsuchen jemals geschafft hätte. Schließlich räusperte sich Dumbledores Portrait ein wenig und wollte zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehren.

„Also wie gesagt, Harry, Arcan ist der Phönix und schenkte mir das Leben, indem er seines gab. Oder nein, dies ist vielleicht falsch ausgedrückt. Arcan starb, oder wurde getötet, als er noch nicht wieder an der Reihe war. Seine Brandtag lag damals erst gut zwei Monate zurück, als ihn der Landstreicher erwürgte und da er sich nicht richtig vorbereiten konnte, und alles sehr schnell ging, schien das Schicksal einen anderen Plan für ihn bereit zu halten, als ihn einfach wieder als Küken aufleben zu lassen, und er erwachte im Körper eines Menschen... in mir."

„Wow", entfuhr es Harry und Dumbledore lachte kurz auf. „Ja Harry, so ungefähr habe ich an meinem achtzehnten Geburtstag, als mich all diese Informationen im Zentrum meines Geistes trafen, auch reagiert. Allerdings waren meine Worte, ‚du heilige Scheiße', und dies brachte mir zwei Tage Stubenarrest seitens meiner Mutter ein.

Harry musste nun auch schmunzeln, wurde dann aber todernst und fragte Dumbledore etwas, dass ihm seitdem er mit Styls in der Erinnerung war, auf der Seele brannte. Harry wollte wissen, warum der Direktor letztendlich solch ein großes Opfer gebracht hatte und sein Leben ließ, damit er, Harry, weiterleben konnte. Dumbledore sah Harry daraufhin über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg an und antwortete.

„Weil es, Harry, nachdem ich den Ring zerstört hatte, nicht mehr in meiner Macht stand, Tom die Stirn zu bieten. Ja, schon im Ministerium damals spürte ich, dass es mir langsam an Schnelligkeit und Kraft fehlt. Auch dachte ich, dass hundertundsechzig Jahre auf dieser Welt genug seien und du die Kraft und Macht ebenso weise einsetzen kannst wie ich. Wenn nicht noch besser ..."

„Besser Professor? Wie soll das gehen? Ich habe nicht mal annähernd ihre Weisheit und Erfahrungen." Warf Harry ein, doch Dumbledore hob seine Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Harry, Erfahrungen sind dafür da, sie zu sammeln. Doch das meinte ich auch gar nicht. Was ich vielmehr meine ist, dass du die Macht noch besser nutzen kannst als ich, da ich nur mit der Seele eines Phönix geboren wurde. Du hingegen bist wie ein Phönix geboren... wie ein Phönix aus der Asche."

‚Das war's', dachte Harry plötzlich. ‚Wenn der alte Mann noch etwas mehr sagt, ein einziges Wörtchen, dann gibt's Phönixkopfragout'. Jedenfalls schien es Harry so, denn sein Kopf hämmerte aufgrund der Informationen wie irre. Allerdings schreckte Harry bei näherer Betrachtung des letzten Gedankens leicht zusammen, denn irgendwie schien er die Sache mit dem Phönix zumindest teilweise schon akzeptiert zu haben. Wie sonst wäre er auch das Wort Phönixkopfragout gekommen?

Harry schaute die beiden Männer kurz darauf fragend an und wollte wissen, wie sie denn nun gedachten weiter zu machen. Denn für diese Entscheidung, und was mit er mit Snape machen sollte, dafür hatte der Gryffindor heute keine Nerven mehr. Allerdings schien Dumbledore es nicht so zu sehen und meinte, „Harry, ich weiß, es sind heute Sachen ans Licht gekommen, die dir irgendwie verwirrend vorkommen, doch die Entscheidung liegt nun einmal bei dir. Vielleicht solltest du in den nächsten Tagen die Zeit ein wenig nutzen, um es mit dir selbst auszudiskutieren und dann eine Entscheidung treffen."

Doch wie es das Schicksal wollte, bekam Harry die Zeit zum Überlegen nicht, denn eine Stimme hinter ihnen sagte mit verbitterter Stimme, „Nun Albus, ich denke, dass es so leicht nicht geht. Severus Snape ist ein Mörder, dein Mörder und er verdient seine Strafe."

Harry und auch Professor Styls drehten sich erschrocken um und ihre Augen trafen auf die von Professor McGonagall, welche ihren Zauberstab erhoben und auf Styls Brust gerichtet hatte. Etwas unsicher was er tun sollte, schaute der Lehrer für Verteidigung zum Portrait von Albus Dumbledore.

„Minerva nicht", begann der alte Zauberer. „Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht." Doch die Direktorin schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein Albus, das ist es nicht. Doch wer sagt mir, dass er nicht auch dich verzaubert hat. Vielleicht liegt ein Fluch auf deinem Bildnis. Nein, ich kann kein Risiko eingehen. Harry geh weg von ihm, komm zu mir."

Der Gryffindor sah leicht verwirrt zwischen den drei Erwachsenen hin und her und wusste nicht so recht. Zumal das Gesicht der Direktorin sehr angespannt wirkte und so hatte Harry die alte Hexe noch nie erlebt. Offenbar würde sie selbst gern ihren alten Freund rächen, doch dann behielt die Gewohnheit Regeln einzuhalten die Oberhand und schützte Snape vor einem vorzeitigen Ableben. Harry musste sich nun entscheiden und sah erneut zwischen den zwei Lehrern hin und her. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sprach zu Professor McGonagall.

„Sie habe Recht Professor, so einfach ist die Sache nicht." Jedoch drehte er sich, nachdem er auf der gleichen Höhe war, wie die Direktorin um, er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Allerdings denke ich, dass Askaban, nach all den Pannen und Ausbrüchen nicht mehr der richtige Platz für einen Verräter ist. Außerdem Severus Snape ist doch schon tot. Vielleicht sollten wir diesen Zustand so beibehalten."

„Wie?", wollte die Direktorin noch fragen, doch Harry legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte mit ruhigem Ton „Oblivate".

Seine Stimme war noch nicht verhallt, da wurden die Augen der alten Hexe glasig und starrten in den Raum. Und ihre Augen waren da nicht die Einzigsten. Allerdings zeigten die von Dumbledore und Styls eher Unglaube als Unwissenheit und es dauerte mehrere Sekunden bis das Portrait des ehemaligen Direktors was sagen konnte. Dann aber lächelte er und meinte, dass Harry eine weise Wahl getroffen hat. Der Gryffindor erwiderte jedoch, dass er dies über alles hoffte. Sein Blick ging dabei zu Professor Styls und dieser schaute ihm dankbar an.

Kurz darauf veränderten sie die Erinnerungen der Direktorin ein wenig und Dumbledore wiederholte seine Bitte, dass Harry sich in den nächsten Tagen ein wenig mit sich selbst beschäftigen sollte. Und dass wenn er Fragen habe, er sofort nach Schulbeginn zu ihm kommen solle. Aber Dumbledore ermahnte ihn auch, dass er nicht ungeduldig sein dürfte. Vielmehr brauchte Harry jetzt Ruhe und alles was Neues kommt, habe Zeit. Es waren schließlich Ferien und eine Freundin durfte man nicht vernachlässigen.

Harry sah zum Portrait hoch und bemerkte dass die Augen des alten Zauberers bei dieser Aussage noch mehr funkelten als sonst. Konnte Dumbledore etwa immer noch Gedanken lesen? Allein schon als diese Idee seinen Kopf durchzuckte, schoss dem Gryffindor das Blut in den Kopf. Er machte hin, sich von allen zu verabschieden und dann auf den Weg aus dem Schloss. Unterwegs traf er noch auf einige seiner Mitschüler, grüßte aber lediglich und erreichte das große Hauptportal.

Bevor er es aber durchschritt rief ihn Damions Vater und holte den Jungen kurz darauf auch ein. Professor Styls wollte sich noch mal bei Harry bedanken. Der Gryffindor sah seinen Lehrer an und nickte. Dann sagte er Tschüß und seine Gedanken wanderten schon zu Hermine. Er fragte sich was seine Liebste wohl gerade tat und ermahnte sich selbst, dass er sich ein wenig beeilen musste, um noch rechtzeitig zum Essen bei ihr zu sein.

Harry rannte los und ließ den Professor einfach stehen. Dieser lächelte und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da hört er Harry laut schreien. „NEIN", hallte es durch den Torbogen und Styls wurde blass, als er sah, dass sein Schüler an immer mehr Stellen anfing zu brennen. Dann rief der Schwarzhaarige auch noch panisch nach seiner Freundin. Doch diese Rufe gingen in einem lauten Knall und einer gewaltigen Feuerkugel unter. Am Ende war an der Stelle, wo Harry eben noch stand, nur noch ein wenig Rauch und geschmolzener Schnee...


	55. Kapitel 55

Hey Leuter´s,

ich lebe noch und wurde im Urlaub nicht vom Elch gebissen. Sprich ich konnte meinen ausgeruhten Kadaver ... oops ich meine doch Adonis wieder nach good old Germany schleppen und ein neues Cap hochladen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und einige Reviewes eurerseits bringen dann auch die Schreibfinger wieder in Gang.

Bis dahin viel Spaß

Euer Mr. Figgs

* * *

Kapitel 55

„Wo ist er nur hin?"

Hermine saß im Garten des Grangerhauses im Schatten einer ziemlich alten Eiche und grübelte über das plötzliche Verschwinden ihres Freundes nach. OK, es war nicht der Schatten des Baumes, in dem sie saß, denn die Dunkelheit hatte schon seit gut einer Stunde die ganze Umgebung in ihrem Bann. Und doch hielt sich der Lockenkopf gern hier auf, denn es war die Ruhe, welches das fast über zweihundert Jahre alte Holz ausstrahlte und das der Gryffindor eine Art Geborgenheit vermittelte.

Immer noch dachte sie darüber nach, was am Nachmittag geschehen war. Wie hing dies alles nur zusammen? Harry? Gryffindor? Oder der Ring am Finger ihres Liebsten? Was wusste Dumbledore und hatte es mal wieder für sich behalten? Sie musste wohl wirklich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem Portrait des alten Direktors wechseln.

Doch das musste warten, denn plötzlich begann alles vor Magie zu prickeln und es stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare in Erwartung auf was Großes auf. Instinktiv griff Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab und ließ den Blick durch den in ein sanftes Weiß getauchten Garten wandern. Was war hier los? Zuerst dachte sie an einen Angriff, doch wenn es so wäre, dann müsste in Anbetracht dieser Energie schon ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer dabei sein.

Ein Knacken riss den Lockenkopf aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine schaute nach oben und sah im nächsten Moment nur noch weiß. Schnee, jede Menge Schnee, der auf den mächtigen Ästen des Baumes ruhte, schoss hinab und ihr ins Gesicht. Hastig bedeckte die Gryffindor selbiges und duckte sich ein wenig unter der weißen Pracht hinweg. Dann versuchte sie den Angreifer im Baum auszumachen, doch was sie sah, ließ ihr den Atem stocken. Die Schneelawine war nämlich nur der Anfang, ausgelöst durch einer Art Druckwelle, die einer riesigen Feuerkugel vorausging. Als das Feuer Sekunden später wieder im Nichts verschwand, hörte Hermine allerdings eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme und sie fluchte lauthals.

„VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE, WAS IST DENN NUN SCHON WIEDER"

Harry, der eben noch mit den Flammen an seinem Körper kämpfte, fühlte sich im nächsten Moment, als würde er einzig und allein aus Wasser bestehen. Oder war es Feuer? Nun egal, das Gefühl war nicht unbedingt unangenehm, jedoch ungewohnt. Und so schnell wie es gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder. Allerdings brachte der Verlust des ihn umschließenden Feuers Harry auch die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht mehr in Hogwarts war, sondern mitten in der Luft und gut zwei Meter über einer riesigen Baumkrone und bevor der Gryffindor reagieren konnte, ging es auch schon abwärts.

Hermine sah geschockt nach oben und verfolgte die Bahn, die ihr Freund am Baumstamm entlang schlitterte. Mehrfach krachte es und Äste brachen unter der Last des Jungen. Schließlich fiel Harry wieder ein gutes Stück nach unten, und er wäre bestimmt auf den nächsten Ast geknallt, doch da setzte der Verstand seiner Liebsten wieder ein und ein „Wingardium leviosa" bremste seinen Flug. Schließlich hing der Gryffindor nur noch kopfüber in der Luft und hörte Hermine beten, dass er sich nichts getan habe.

Kurz darauf ertönte etwas hinter ihnen ein Plopp, doch das interessierte keinen der Zwei. Erst als ein weiterer Schwebezauber ausgerufen wurde und dieser Harry in eine etwas bessere Position brachte, schaute sich Hermine um und erkannte Stephano Styls. Der Professor, seinen Zauberstab mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und hochkonzentriert auf seinen Schüler gerichtet, setzte Harry vorsichtig ab. Dann kam er schnellen Schrittes herüber und fragte Harry, ob es ihm gut ginge. Harry, immer noch leicht unter Schock, schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. Er hatte wohl jede Menge Schutzengel und es interessierte ihn vielmehr, was geschehen war. Doch darauf hatte keiner der beiden anderen eine Antwort. Lediglich Professor Styls bemerkte, dass er eine Vermutung habe, brach aber ab und bedeutete Harry mit stummen Blicken, dass er dies nicht vor Hermine sagen wollte.

Harry verstand und nahm es erst mal hin. Danach versuchte er aufzustehen, zog aber stark die Luft ein und biss die Zähne zusammen. Alarmiert schaute Hermine auf, wurde aber im selben Moment leicht zur Seite geschoben und ihr Lehrer sprach über Harry einen Analysezauber aus. Der Gryffindor begann leicht violett zu schimmern und an manchen Stellen veränderte sich die Farbe leicht ins grünlich.

„Oh nichts wirklich Schlimmes", war die erst Feststellung der Professors. „Nur ein paar Prellungen und kleine Kratzer, also nichts wofür wir Poppy bräuchten. Es sei denn, Mr. Potter, ich soll sie unbedingt holen?"

„NEIN", rief der Gryffindor und rief damit ein Schmunzeln sowohl bei Stephano Styls, als auch bei Hermines hervor. Letztere stützte danach ihren Freund und man beschloss ins Haus zu gehen. Zwar wollte dies ihr Lehrer nicht unbedingt, doch Hermine konnte manchmal sehr überzeugend sein. Auch wollte sie wissen, wieso der Professor so schnell da war und Damions Vater erklärte dem Lockenkopf in abgespeckter Version, dass er Harry gerade verabschiedet hatte, dieser dann plötzlich verschwunden war und ihn das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore geraten hatte, hier als Erstes nachzusehen.

Stephano Styls konnte Hermine ja kaum erzählen, dass dieses Feuer und Harrys Verschwinden ihn sehr stark an Fawks Art und Weise des Reisens erinnerte und da Hermine nun mal Harry stärkster Bezugspunkt war, es ihm wohl am plausibelsten erschien, hier zuerst nachzuschauen. Dass er dann auch noch einen Portschlüssel illegal erschaffen hatte, um die Appariergrenze des Schlosses zu umgehen, wäre wohl dann zu viel für das Mädchen und daher beschränkte sich Damions Vater darauf, Harry nun ohne Worte mit ins Haus zu bringen.

Dort wurde der Junge auch gleich von den drei Grangerfrauen überfallen und umsorgt. Jedenfalls solange, bis es ihm reichte und er in Richtung Flur flüchtete. Styls und Hermines sahen ihm nach und während sie über das Verhalten des Gryffindors noch schmunzelten, verdunkelte sich das Gesicht von Hermine zusehends und sie fragte ihren Lehrer frei heraus, was mit Harry sei. Styls verkrampfte sich ein wenig und dies ließ die Augenbraue bei Hermine nach oben wandern.

„Nun Ms. Granger, ich denke es war alles ein wenig viel für ihren Freund. Er hat wohl mehr Informationen erhalten, als er gedacht hatte und muss diese jetzt erst mal ordnen. Geben sie ihm Zeit. Harry wird das schon schaffen."

Mit diesen Worten, und um weiteren Fragen seitens Hermine zu entgehen, drehte sich der Professor weg und schaute in Richtung der restlichen Familie und mir überraschtem Gesicht wandte er sich an Bens Freundin.

„Viktoria? Viktoria Johnson?"

Die angesprochene Person sah den Mann überrascht an und plötzlich zierte ein Lachen ihr Gesicht. Das Letzte was Hermine dann noch mitbekam war, dass sich die beiden aus der Schule her kannten. Allerdings standen sie da noch in einer Schüler- Lehrer-Beziehung, denn es war wohl die Zeit gewesen, in der Stephano sein Praktikum absolviert hatte. Doch das interessiert Hermine im Moment herzlich wenig. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt vielmehr ihrem Liebsten. Sie folgte Harry langsam die Treppe hinauf und war überrascht, den Gryffindor nicht in ihrem Zimmer vorzufinden. Nein dort saß lediglich David und spielte an ihrem Computer.

Hermine fragte ihren Cousin, ob dieser Harry gesehen habe und David erwiderte, dass der Gryffindor nur kurz hier war und mit einem Badehandtuch verschwunden sei. Dies reichte Hermine als Antwort und sie machte sich auf den Weg zum nächsten Badezimmer. Dort klopfte sie leise, doch keiner antwortete, obwohl die Tür verriegelt war. Doch wozu war Hermine eine Hexe? Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und ein geflüstertes „Alohomora" erklang. Danach schlich der Lockenkopf ins Bad und erkannte die Silhouette ihres Liebsten. Harry stand unter der Dusche und ließ das stark dampfende Wasser auf seinen Körper prasseln. Kein Wunder also, dass er Hermine nicht gehört hatte.

Sofort stahl sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Mädchens. Sie musterte leicht in Gedanken versunken die breiten Schultern und den Rest von Harrys athletischem Körper und versiegelte dann die Tür wieder sorgfältig. Danach löste sie den ersten Knopf ihres Umhanges und wenig später war auch sie nackt. Vorsicht trat sie an die Dusche heran, schob den Vorhang etwas zur Seite und stellte sich hinter Harry. Nun sah sie auch, dass Professor Styls recht hatte und ließ ihren Blick über die nun unter dem Wasser glänzenden, abgeschürften Stellen wandern. Nebenbei fragte sich der Lockenkopf, ob die Wunden unter dem Wasser nicht noch mehr wehtun müssten und wie sie dies so dachte, machten sich ihre Lippen auch schon selbständig und hauchten leichte Küsse auf die rötlichen Stellen.

Harry konnte einfach nicht mehr. Zuviel hatte der Gryffindor, und man konnte ihn ja nun wirklich als einen solchen bezeichnen, heute erfahren. Dinge, die er erst mal verdauen musste und da passte es ihm gar nicht, dass ihn die drei älteren Grangerfrauen wie ein rohes Ei behandeln wollten. Klar, er war vom Baum gestürzt, ein Umstand, den es auch noch aufzuklären galt. Doch verdammt, er war doch kein Kind mehr. Harry wollte einfach nur weg und außerdem begann er leicht in seinen nassen Sachen zu frieren. An den Gedanken, sie einfach durch sein inneres Feuer zu trocknen, darauf kam er aber nicht. Nein, eine heiße Dusche, das war es, worauf er sich jetzt freute.

Mit seinem Handtuch bewaffnet und seine Sachen schon hinter der Badezimmertür abgestreift, erreichte Harry schließlich die geräumige Duschkabine. Er drehte das Wasser auf und stellte sich darunter. Zwar brannte es ein wenig, als das Nass seine Wunden berührte, doch der Gryffindor gewöhnte sich schnell daran und erhöhte sogar noch die Temperatur des Wassers. Danach ließ er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf und versuchte den ganzen Nachmittag nochmals vor seinem inneren Augen ablaufen zu lassen. Es begann mit seinem Eintreten ins Archiv und der Erkenntnis, wer Professor Styls war. Dann aber lenkte ihn etwas ab, eine Berührung, die sein Herz höher schlagen ließ und dem Jungen einen wohligen Schauder über den Rücken jagte.

„Ist alles OK, Harry?", fragte Hermine, als sie die fünfte Abschürfung mit einem Kuss bedachte. Doch ihr Freund antwortete nicht. Jedenfalls nicht mit Worten. Nein Harry griff langsam nach hinten, nahm Hermines rechte Hand und führte sie um sich herum. Er zog seine Freundin ganz fest an sich, und auch wenn sich dadurch ihre Brüste mehr als nur erregend in seinen Rücken bohrten, so verharrte Harry eine ganze Weile in dieser Position und genoss einfach das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, welches Hermines warmer Körper und ihre Anwesenheit ihm bescherte.

Seiner Freundin erging es nicht anders, obwohl sie spürte, dass sie hier eindeutig die ruhigere Person war. Doch auf der anderen Seite war da der Durst nach Wissen und so versuchte sie Harry noch einmal zu fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei, oder ob Harry vielleicht reden wollte. Ihr Freund drehte sich nun um und sah Hermine in ihre rehbraunen Augen.

„Wollen vielleicht, Hermine. Doch ich kann nicht, nicht heute. Es ist einfach zu viel geschehen, zu viel, dass ich erst verarbeiten, durchdenken muss. Bitte hab Verständnis."

Hermine sah Harry an und in seine Augen. Sie erkannte, dass ihr Freund wirklich noch Zeit brauchte und nickte verständnisvoll. Denn beugte sie sich vor, hob ihr Kinn leicht und ihre beiden Münder versanken in einem langen Kuss, der jeden Augenblick immer leidenschaftlicher wurde, zumindest bis zu dem Moment, wo Harry dachte, er müsste Hermine leicht den Po massieren, sie danach hochhob und dabei schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog.

„Harry, was ist?", fragte Hermine voller Sorgen und ihr Liebster antwortete, dass er einen Krampf im Rücken habe. Hermine begann zu lächeln und streichelte sachte über die Stelle, welche Harry beschrieb. „Kannst du uns in mein Zimmer bringen?", war dann die letzte Frage, die sie ihrem Freund im Bad stellte, denn Harry nickte und noch während er seine Arme ganz um Hermines Körper legte, konzentrierte er sich darauf, mit ihr zu disapparieren.

Allerdings war die Landung ein wenig anders als erwartet, denn kaum dass sie in Hermines Zimmer auftauchten und dies nass und wie Gott sie schuf, da sprang auch schon ein mehr als erschrockener David vom Computerstuhl hoch und wurde keine Sekunde später knallrot. Hermine, die Harry geistesgegenwärtig noch hinter sich zog, wollte sich bei ihrem Cousin noch entschuldigen, doch der junge Mann war schon vor peinlicher Berührtheit fast platzend aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.

„Oh Hermine, was hast du denn nun schon wieder angerichtet?" Harry konnte sich diese Frage einfach nicht verkneifen und lächelte schelmisch. Die Antwort von Hermine bestand aus zwei Teilen, einem Hieb auf Harrys Arm und dem leicht genuschelten Worten, dass sie sich mal mit David unterhalten müsste. Dann aber erinnerte sich der Lockenkopf an das, was sie vor hatte und bat Harry, sich aufs Bett zu legen. Sie ging kurz zu ihrem Nachttisch und holte ein kleines Fläschchen heraus.

Harry beobachtete seine Liebste mit Argusaugen und sein Gesicht wurde fragend, als er eben jenes Fläschchen sah. Kurz darauf kam aber von Hermine die befehlsgleiche Bitte, dass sich Harry auf den Bauch drehen solle und nur Sekunden später tropfte etwas, das angenehm nach Kokos duftete, auf seinen Rücken. Das nächste was der Gryffindor spürte waren die Hände seiner Freundin und wie diese ganz sanft begannen, in zu massieren.

Hermine lächelte während sie das Massageöl auf Harrys Rücken verteilte, denn genau dies wollte sie schon lange mal tun. Dass es aber erst einen Sturz seitens Harrys bedurfte, damit hatte der Lockenkopf nicht gerechnet. Immer weiter kreisten und kneteten ihre Finger die weiche Haut und immer weiter nach unten wanderte sie, bis die Fingerkuppen schließlich die Pobacken erreichten. Hier krampfte Harry leicht zusammen und sagte leise „Hermine".

„Nein Harry, nicht was du jetzt denkst, auch wenn mich der Anblick fast ein wenig verrückt macht. Heute wird massiert und man soll dabei versuchen den ganzen Körper mit einzubeziehen. Es stand in einem Buch und ich hal..."

„Natürlich Schatz, wo sollte es denn sonst stehen?" Und noch bevor Harrys Bemerkung verklungen war, klatschte die Strafe darauf auch schon auf den blanken Hintern. Harry zuckte zusammen, sagte aber nichts weiter, denn er hatte heute und hier eindeutig nicht die Oberhand. Und wenn man es recht bedachte, so spürte er sogar schon die Wirkung der Massage, denn allmählich ließ die Anspannung in seinem Körper nach. Auch drifteten seine Gedanken ein wenig von den Geschehnissen des Tages ab und Harry schloss die Augen.

Hermine hingegen ließ ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf und ihre Hände immer weiter wandern. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie spürte, wie Harry nach und nach losließ und sich entspannte. Sie war ihm nicht mal böse, als seine Lider sich schlossen und der Atem ruhiger wurde, war es doch dass, was sie eigentlich gewollte hatte. Gut, sie wollte zwar ein paar Informationen, doch sie verstand auch ihren Freund und vertraute ihm. Zwanzig Minuten später schien Harry gänzlich ins Land der Träume geglitten zu sein und Hermine beendete ihr Tun. Sie zog noch eine Decke über Harry, dann ihren Bademantel an und verließ das Zimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer angekommen, stellte sie fest, dass Professor Styls gerade im Begriff war zu gehen und nachdem er sich über Harrys Befinden erkundigt hatte, dies auch tat. Danach ging der Blick der Gryffindor in Richtung David und als dieser vom Tisch aufschaute, wurde er auch schon wieder knallrot und rannte fast aus dem Zimmer. Hermine sah ihm verwundert nach, wurde aber von ihrer Mutter abgehalten, dem Jungen zu folgen. Jane Granger wollte mit ihrer Tochter sprechen und wissen, was mit Harry los war. Sie bedeutete Hermine, ihr in die Küche zu folgen und der Lockenkopf tat es.

„Nun schieß los, Schatz. Was ist passiert?" Fragte Mrs. Granger, kaum dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Hermine sah ihre Mum an und erwidert, „Nun, Harry ist vom Baum gefallen. Mehr kann ich dir nicht erzählen. Er hat mir noch nichts gesagt."

Jane Granger grinste plötzlich und das gefiel der Gryffindor gar nicht. „Ich meinte eigentlich nicht Harry, Schatz. Ich dachte eher an David. Was hast du gemacht, dass dein Cousin am liebsten sterben möchte, wenn du den Raum betrittst?"

Hermine sah ihre Mum mit großen Augen an, wurde rot und erzählte ihr von ihrem Auftritt. Mrs. Granger konnte nicht anders und lachte los. Dann bemerkte sie den verwirrten Blick ihrer Tochter und Hermine fragte, „Wieso?"

„Wieso was?", erwiderte ihr Mum.

„Na wieso verhält sich David so komisch? Ich meine, wir kennen uns, seit wir Kinder waren und es kann ja nicht daran liegen, dass ich nackt war. Meine Güte, wir sind früher zusammen am Strand baden gewesen."

Auf dem Gesicht von Hermines Mums zeichnete sich plötzlich ein jetzt noch breiteres Lächeln ab und sie sagte, „Das mag ja sein, Schatz, doch ist dies doch schon einige Sommer und vor allem Körbchengrößen her, oder nicht?"

Hermine sah ihre Mutter mit großen Augen an und dann an sich herunter. Sie wollte noch mal ein „Aber" ansetzen, doch dann schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie zog plötzlich Vergleiche mit Harrys Verhalten. Das Nächste was man dann von Hermine hörte klang sehr nach „Jungs" und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ihre Mutter nickte zustimmend und legte ihren Arm um die Schulter ihrer Tochter.

„Ja ja, die Psyche eines männlichen homo sapiens ist manchmal sonderbar und es liegt an uns Frauen, diese zu verstehen. Und damit ihr zwei euch mal wieder anschauen könnt ohne rot zu werden denke ich, ihr könntet eine Art Therapie durchführen. Geht morgen doch alle vier in das neue Schwimmbad am anderen Ende der Stadt. Und nehmt Maggie mit, sie wird sich bestimmt freuen."

Hermine sah ihre Mutter überrascht an, dachte dann aber darüber nach und die Idee gefiel ihr. Allerdings musste dies warten, denn ein Gähnen schlich sich in ihr Gesicht. Es war halt ein langer Tag gewesen und so bat der Lockenkopf ihre Mum, sie bei den anderen zu entschuldigen und ging rasch in ihr Zimmer. Dort machte sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe das Licht einzuschalten, sondern ließ nur ihren Morgenmantel von den Schultern gleiten und kroch nackt wie sie war zu ihrem Liebsten unter die Decke. Sie kuschelte sich eng an Harry und bemerkte dadurch nicht die kleine Veränderung im Raum. Es war ja auch nichts Großes, sondern lediglich ein kleines Fläschchen, welches mit einer goldenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war und auf dem Nachttisch neben einem Brief stand.

TBC

8


	56. Kapitel 56

Kapitel 56

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen und war sich sicher, dass nicht einmal drei Wochen in einem von Poppys Betten ihm so ein Gefühl des ausgeschlafen seins vermitteln konnten. Auch hatte er keine Ahnung wie spät es war, doch da er allein im Bett lag und die Sonne schon etwas höher zu stehen schien, hatte er die Zeit des Frühstücks wohl hinter sich gelassen. Oder etwa nicht? Der Duft von Kaffee erreichte und umspielte seine Nase. Rasch sprang der Gryffindor auf, zog sich etwas an und auch er bemerkte das Fläschchen nicht, bevor er aus dem Zimmer stürmt.

Unten im Wohnzimmer angekommen war der Tisch reich gedeckt und man schien sich auch gerade hingesetzt zu haben. ‚Glück gehabt', dachte Harry und drückte seiner Liebsten einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Morgen Schatz" sagte er vergnügt und Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Auch dir einen guten Morgen."

Als die Herzlichkeiten ausgetauscht waren, erinnerte sich Harry allerdings an den letzten Abend und sein Gesicht machte einen leicht schuldigen Ausdruck. „Oh und Hermine, ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich bin gestern irgendwie eingeschlafen. Ich hoffe du hast nicht mehr all zu lange gemacht."

Also eigentlich wollte Hermine ja erwidern, dass es nur noch ein paar Minuten waren, doch da Mr. Granger plötzlich seinen Kaffee über den Tisch prustete, ging dies unter. Ben Granger musste seinem jüngeren Bruder sogar auf den Rücken klopfen, so sehr hatte sich dieser verschluckt. Harry hingegen überlegte, was er denn falsches gesagt haben könnte. Es war auch nicht Henry Granger, der ja immer noch hustete, welcher den Gryffindor mit einer möglichen Antwort erlöste, sondern Hermines Onkel.

„Also Harry, beim besten Willen, tu so etwas nie wieder. Frag so etwas nie wieder, nicht am Frühstückstisch und schon gar nicht, wenn du am Morgen neben einer Frau aufwachst. Es könnte deine letzte Frage sein."

Harry sah den Mann etwas verwirrt an und ließ sich seine Worte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Dann aber schoss ihm das Blut in den Kopf und ein Blick zu den Grangerfrauen sagte ihm, dass diese kurz davor waren, vor Lachen zu platzen. Das sagte dem Gryffindor, dass es Zeit war, im Boden zu versinken. Letztendlich rettete ihn Hermine und lenkte ihren Freund mit einem Kuss ab. Danach wurde der Tisch ein wenig von Mrs. Grangers Kaffee befreit und das Frühstück konnte beginnen.

Nach dem Essen, bei dem David immer noch versuchte Hermines Blick auszuweichen, machte Mrs. Granger den Kindern den Vorschlag, welchen sie auch schon am Vorabend ihrer Tochter unterbreitet hatte. Maggie war natürlich sofort begeistert und auch Harry schien nicht abgeneigt zu sein, ein wenig Ablenkung zu erfahren. Daher blieb den anderen Zweien gar nichts anderes übrig und der Termin wurde fest gemacht. Bis dahin hieß es aber erst einmal noch einige Sachen zu erledigen und daher gingen Hermine und Harry auf ihr Zimmer.

Allerdings schauten die beiden überrascht, als ihnen das Fläschchen endlich auffiel und Harry fragte sich, von wem es stammen könnte. Der einzige, der ihm einfiel, war Professor Styls. Doch auf die Frage, ob dieser noch mal bei Harry gewesen war, konnte Hermine nur mit den Schultern zucken. Harry hob den beigelegten Brief hoch und öffnete das Wachssiegel indem er es zerbrach. Dann entfaltete er das gelbliche Pergament und siehe da, er hatte richtig gelegen. Der Text war unterschrieben mit Stephano Styls. Allerdings stellte dies den Gryffindor nun vor ein kleines Problem, denn Hermine schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und war sogar soweit, über seine Schultern zu schauen.

Harry blickte auf und hielt den Brief so, dass ihn seine Liebste nicht lesen konnte. Doch was sollte er ihr sagen? Was, wenn Styls ihm Informationen gab, die auf sein früheres Ich bezogen waren? Denn schließlich hatte Harry Hermine noch nichts von alledem verraten. Harry saß wirklich in der Zwickmühle und Hermine schien dies zu spüren. Etwas enttäuscht schaute sie Harry in die Augen und es brach dem Jungen fast das Herz.

„Hermine bitte, ich ... ich ..."

„Schon gut Harry", erwiderte der Lockenkopf und Harry war froh so etwas wie Verständnis bei seiner Freundin zu hören. Er nickte ihr dankbar zu, setzte sich aufs Bett und versuchte den Brief zu lesen und dabei sein schlechtes Gewissen zu ignorieren. Hermine ging derweil an ihren Schrank und suchte ihre Badesachen zusammen.

_Harry,_

_ich weiß, dass nach dem gestrigen Tag nichts mehr zwischen uns so ist, wie es einmal war. Und es ist mir klar, dass sollten wir jemals versuchen wieder etwas derartiges zu erreichen, was wir hatten, dass dann ein harter Weg vor uns liegt._

_Doch für alles braucht es einen Anfang und daher hoffe ich, dass dir der Schlaf und die Hände von Ms. Granger ein wenig Kraft zurück gegeben haben, damit du dir vielleicht eine letzte Erinnerung ansiehst. Eine, nein die letzte Tat von Severus Snape bevor seine Seele gänzlich aufgehört hat zu existieren._

_Ich hoffe, du wirst danach verstehen,_

_gez. Stephano Styls _

Harry las den Brief noch zweimal durch und in seinem Kopf entwickelten sich die wildesten Fantasien, was ihn möglicherweise erwartete, wenn er in die goldene Erinnerung eintauche. Sein Blick ging zu Hermine, die ihn nachdenklich anschaute, und dann zu seinem Koffer, wo das Denkarium nur darauf zu warten schien, herausgeholte zu werden.

„Ist es sehr schlimm Harry?"

Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf und faltete den Brief zusammen. „Nein Schatz, ist es nicht, nur kompliziert und verwirrend." Auf diese Antwort hin nickte Hermines und fragte dann vorsichtig und im vollen Bewusstsein, dass Harry sich nicht traute, sie dies zu fragen aus Angst sie zu verletzen, ob er etwas Zeit für sich brauchte. Ihr Freund sah sie an und nickte dankbar. Bevor Hermine aber das Zimmer verlassen konnte, rief Harry sie noch mal zurück und sagte leise „Ich liebe dich". Danach war der Gryffindor allein im Zimmer, versiegelte stablos die Tür und holte sein von Dumbledore geerbtes Denkarium hervor. In dieses gab er die golden schimmernde Flüssigkeit und tauchte nur Sekunden später hinab in die Erinnerung des Mannes, den er wohl niemals wieder so richtig verstehen würde.

Es war dunkel, dunkel und trotz des warmen Sommers kalt, als Harry wieder Herr seiner Sinne wurde. Der Gryffindor schaute sich suchend um und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich irgendwo in einem Keller befand. Möglicherweise ja in Snapes Haus in Spinners End, von dem Remus gesprochen hatte. Allerdings konnte Harry dies wirklich nur vermuten, doch da es hier unzählige Regale mit Zaubertrankzutaten gab, lag dies nahe. Schließlich bemerkte Harry auch die anderen Akteure der Erinnerung und mit neugierigem Blick und einem doch eher beklemmendem Gefühl auf das Kommende im Bauch sah er zu, wie Snape, der nun noch schwächer wirkte, als in der letzten Erinnerung, Draco Malfoy aus seinen Sachen befreite und den nackten Körper des blonden Slytherin in Richtung eines großen Kessels levitierte.

„Müssen es denn immer Kessel sein?" mit dieser Frage im Kopf trat Harry etwas näher an das Geschehen heran und er ertappte sich dabei, den Körper seines ehemaligen Feindes ein wenig zu mustern. Sein Blick ging dabei über die blasse Haut, zum dunklen Mal, bis hin zu den gebrochen wirkenden Augen. ‚Bei Merlin', dachte Harry, als er an das Schicksal des Jungen dachte und daran, wie sehr Draco doch mit sich gerungen hatte, um nicht seiner Angst vor Voldemort zu erliegen und zum Mörder zu werden. Nun aber schien es, als hätte Tom Riddle so oder so gewonnen.

„So Draco, dies hier ist mit Abstand der schwierigste Trank, den ich je gesehen geschweige denn gebraut habe. Hoffen wir, dass Dumbledore mit all seinen Forschungen richtig liegt."

Mit diesen leisen und voller Hoffnung getränkten Worten schüttete Snape ein bis aufs Hundertstel genau abgewogenes dunkelblaues Pulver in den Kessel und rührte den Trank dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn um. Dann nahm er aus seinem Umhang einen der zwei Kristalle. Es war der Kleinere wie es Harry bemerkte. Snape schlug es mit voller Wucht gegen den Kesselrand, der Kristall zerbarst und das weißliche Licht, welches wohl die Seele von Damion darstellte, versuchte sofort zu verschwinden. Allerdings tauchte aus dem Kessel plötzlich so etwas wie eine Hand auf, nebelhaft und mit Krallen, und zog das Licht in den Trank.

Severus Snape beobachtete das Geschehen und schien nun immer unruhiger zu werden und auf etwas Bestimmtes zu warten. Harry konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, was es war. Doch irgendwann war es wohl soweit. Der einstige Meister der Tränke hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ Draco in den Kessel schweben. Und kaum berührten sich Trank und Körper, da begann der ehemalige Slytherin auch schon aus Leibeskräften zu schreien. Doch so schnell wie er aufschrie, so schnell verstummte er auch wieder und versank im brodelnden Kessel.

Hätte Harry nicht gewusst, dass das, was Snape vorhatte, geklappt hatte, dann wäre er versucht gewesen, alles zu unternehmen, um Draco zu helfen. Doch dies hier war eine Erinnerung und alles war ja schon geschehen. Und letztendlich konnte der Gryffindor nur zusehen und abwarten, was geschah.

Es vergingen einige Minuten bis Snape das Feuer unter dem Kessel löschte und Draco aus selbigem zog. Allerdings war die Person, die nun auftauchte nicht mehr Draco Malfoy, sondern der Körper, wenn auch von jeder Menge Wunden überzogen, hatte schon sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit dem späteren Damion McKenzie. Harry klappte der Mund auf, auch wenn er es eigentlich schon hätte wissen müssen.

Bevor Harry aber einen weiteren Blick auf den Jungen werfen konnte, schien die Erinnerung eine Art Zeitsprung zu machen. Jedenfalls ging durch Harry ein Ruck und als er sich wieder fing, erkannte der Gryffindor gerade noch, wie Severus Snape den zweiten Kristall in einen nun etwas größeren Kessel zerbrach, sich dann seiner Kleidung entledigte und schließlich mit Hilfe einer Leiter in den Zaubertrank kletterte.

Auch hier waren die Schreie laut und unmenschlich. Allerdings war es doch nicht so wie bei Malfoy, denn Harry spürte neben den Schmerzen, die in sehr abgeschwächter Form über seine Haut wanderten auch noch, wie ihn ein beklemmendes Gefühl und eine zunehmende Dunkelheit umspülte. Schließlich kam es dem Gryffindor so vor als würde er durch einen Nebel laufen.

Immer weiter führten ihn seine Schritte und dann nahm er vor sich eine Kontur war. Es war die Rückseite von Snape. Doch der Extodesser war nicht nackt, wie man es hätte vermuten können, nein, er trug seinen gewohnten Umhang und bewegte sich vorsichtig immer weiter in den Nebel. Harry fragte sich, was dies alles sollte und wo sie waren, wurde aber abgelenkt, als vor ihnen eine Stimme mit dazugehöriger Person auftauchte.

„Severus? Severus Snape?", fragte die Person überrascht und Harry erkannte Professor Styls.

„Ja Stephano", erwiderte Snape und schien ein wenig erleichtert zu sein.

„Severus, wo sind wir? Was ist geschehen?"

Doch Snape brauchte noch einige Sekunden bis er antworten konnte. Denn so wirklich einleuchtend oder gar banal war die ganze Situation ja nun auch nicht. Und wenn man daran dachte, dass er Styls nun auch noch erzählen musste, dass dieser und auch sein Sohn ja eigentlich tot waren und dann doch wieder nicht, dann machte dies die ganze Sache nicht gerade einfacher. Schließlich schien sich Snape seine Worte zurechtgelegt zu haben und sah auf.

„Nun Stephano, die einfachste Erklärung ist wohl die, dass du tot bist, oder zumindest dein Körper. Du, nein ihr, habt den Dementorenangriff im letzten Frühjahr leider nicht überlebt, doch Albus konnte eure Seelen glücklicherweise davor bewahren, von diesen Monstern als Nahrung missbraucht zu werden. Er hat sie dem Dementoren entrissen und geschützt."

Harry, der diese Worte ganz langsam durch seinen Geist sickern ließ, sah zwischen Snape und Styls hin und her und erkannte, dass sein neuer Lehrer immer blasser wurde. Schließlich schien dem Mann sein Sohn in den Sinn zu kommen. Er schaute sich um und wollte schon fragen, wo Damion war, doch Snape hob die Hand und sprach schnell weiter.

„Nein Stephano, ich bin nicht hier, um dir zu sagen, dass er tot ist. Ich bin hier, um nach einer Menge Dinge, die in den letzten Stunden und Tagen geschehen sind, als letzte Tat dafür zu sorgen, dass du und auch dein Sohn, dass ihr weiterleben könnt."

„WAS? WIE?"

Die Verwirrung bei Styls war nun überdeutlich zu sehen und zu hören und Snape brauchte einige Zeit, um seinem Gegenüber zu erklären, was er vor hatte. Er berichtete im Groben, was er getan hatte und Styls hörte mit immer größer werdenden Augen zu. Schließlich aber sah er Snape etwas misstrauisch an und fragte,

„Nun Severus, ich denke, ich beginne zu verstehen. Albus war ja schon immer ein weit voraus denkender Mann. Doch was springt für dich dabei heraus? Ich meine, du gibst in gewisser Weise freiwillig dein Leben auf, um mir meines zu ermöglichen. Und bedenke, bevor du antwortest, ich war auch in Slytherin. Ich weiß, dass Leute aus unserem Hause nichts tun, wenn nicht auch für uns was rausspringt."

Harry sah verwirrt dabei zu, wie sich Snapes Gesicht kurz nachdenklich verzog und sein ehemaliger Lehrer danach die Augenbraue überlegen hob. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich genauso bin wie die Leute, die für ein wenig Macht, dem dunklen Lord gefolgt sind?"

Stephano Styls lachte plötzlich auf und erwiderte, „Ganze einfach Severus, weil es nun mal in deiner Natur liegt. Oder hast du vergessen, was du alles in deiner Schulzeit von deinen Mitschülern verlangt hast? Meine Güte, Severus, du wolltest, dass dir James Potters Cousine Cynthia einen bläst, damit du ihr beim Examen hilfst."

Harry klappte den Kiefer in Richtung Boden und Styls Gesicht umspielte etwas, dass eine Mischung aus Amüsement und Vorwurf darstellte. Doch der Hammer kam bei Snape zum Vorschein, denn unter seiner Hakennase bogen sich die dünnen Lippen plötzlich nach oben und er grinste gedankenverloren. „Oh ja, das war einer der Momente, wo ich diesem arrogantem Besserwisser mal so richtig was zeigen und er nichts wusste bzw. dagegen tun konnte."

Allerdings begann Professor Styls plötzlich zu lachen und sah Snape ein wenig mitleidig an. Snape bemerkte dies und fragte, was sein Gegenüber habe. Stephano Styls jedoch antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Jetzt sag nicht Severus, du weißt es nicht?"

„Was? Was weiß ich nicht?", kam es skeptisch aus dem Mund des Extodessers.

„Na ja, dass James es gewusst und auch, dass er den Spieß umgedreht hat."

„Umgedreht?", fragte Snape und Harry kam langsam nicht mehr mit.

„Ja Severus, das hat er. Und er hatte dabei sogar Hilfe von einer Person, die heillos in dich verliebt war und deren Liebe du nie erwidert hast."

„Liebe? Welche Liebe meinst du?"

„Nun, ich meine...", - Styls hob geheimnisvoll seine Stimme ein wenig- , „ ... den kleinen Ravenclaw, Nigel Young war glaube ich sein Name."

„Was der ...?", fragte Snape voller Unglaube. „Der kleine warme Wicht hat doch tatsächlich geglaubt, ich wäre auch schwul ... auhhh."

Professor Styls musste über das Benehmen seines Gegenübers ein wenig schmunzeln, denn auch wenn es in der Zaubererwelt des öfteren vorkam, dass sich gleichgeschlechtliche Paare bildeten, so waren diese dann doch nicht so gerne gesehen, da es bedeutete, dass der Nachwuchs nicht gesichert war, Zauberei hin oder her. Doch manche biologischen Gesetze waren nun mal unumstößlich, zumal die magische Welt von der Muggelforschung nicht wirklich viel hielt. Da Snape es aber immer noch nicht zu raffen schien meinte Styls nach wenigen Augenblicken nur noch. „Und eben jener kleine Ravenclaw hat ohne zu zögern bei James Gegenplan mitgemacht. Ich sage jetzt nur noch die Worte Baumschlangenhaut, Florfliegen und ein Haar von James Cousine."

Harry kamen diese Sachen, es waren ja alles Zaubertrankzutaten, sehr bekannt vor und so bildete sich in seinem Kopf nur noch ein Wort „Vielsafttrank". Und da Snape ja ein Meister der Zaubertränke war, brauchte er auch keine zwei Sekunden und dies zu erkennen. Seine Reaktion war dementsprechend und die Luft erfüllten nur wenige Augenblicke, und trotzdem Snape eigentlich nur noch wenig Zeit hatte, die furchtbarsten Bezeichnung, die man je für James Potter verwendet hatte. Und wenn man dann die Häufigkeit der Todesdrohungen bedachte, so war sich Harry sicher, dass sein Vater ein ganzes Heer von Horkruxen hätte erschaffen müssen, um da raus zu kommen.

Schließlich war es Professor Styls aber ein wenig zu viel und er fuhr mit einem leicht lachenden Unterton Snape an. „Ich denke es reicht jetzt, Severus. James ist ja schon tot und damit sollten wir vielleicht wieder zum meiner ursprünglichen Frage kommen. Was verlangst du dafür, dass ich in deinem Körper weiterleben darf?"

Harrys Blick ging zu Snape und dieser war immer noch rot im Gesicht. Nun ja, Harry konnte es ihm diesmal nicht wirklich verdenken. Doch dann fiel dem Gryffindor auf, dass diese Röte zum Teil aber auch aus einer bei Snape nie gekannten Verlegenheit herrührte. Der Extodesser blickte nämlich plötzlich zum Boden und antwortete.

„Ich will einen Erben."

„Was? Einen was willst du?" Fragte Stephano Styls verdutzt und Snape wiederholte, nun mit deutlicher bestimmenderer Stimme. „Ich will, dass du mit meinem Körper noch einen Erben zeugst. Meine Seele mag zwar sterben. Doch das Blut der Familie Prince darf nicht so einfach aus der Geschichte verschwinden. Bitte Stephano, dies ist das einzige, was ich verlange."

Die beiden Männer standen noch gute zwei Minuten stumm im Raum, bis Stephano Styls seine Hand hob und die Bitte des sterbenden Severus Snape mit einem Schwur besiegelte. Und als Snape nach der Hand von Styls griff, um den Schwur anzunehmen, da geschah es. Ein goldenes Leuchten bildete sich an der Stelle, wo sich die Finger berührten, Snape verblasste immer mehr und Harry spürte, wie ihn eine gewaltige Macht nach hinten schleuderte. Das nächste was der Gryffindor sah, war das überrascht Gesicht seiner Liebsten, die voller Sorge über ihm kniete und ins eine grünen Augen blickte.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?" Mit dieser Frage half Hermine dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, denn die Wucht schien ihn von den Beinen gerissen zu haben. „Ja, es geht Schatz", antwortete der Gryffindor, sah dann aber überrascht seiner Liebsten ins Gesicht und dann zur Tür.

„Hermine, wie kommst du..."

Mit einer unguten Vorahnung schaute Harry zwischen seiner Freundin, der Tür und schließlich dem Denkarium hin und her. Was hatte Hermine vielleicht gesehen? Und wie kam sie hier herein? Und dass der Lockenkopf plötzlich fragte, was denn mit Snape sei, bestärkte Harrys Befürchtung nur noch mehr. Auch war der Gryffindor ein wenig enttäuscht von seiner Freundin, doch dies verschwand im nächsten Augenblick, da Hermine sagte, „Ich meine Harry, du hast die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, kein Lebenszeichen von dir gegeben. Und als ich die Tür nicht aufbekommen habe, bin ich halt hier rein appariert..."

„Und hast in das Denkarium geschaut", wollte Harry den Satz vervollständigen, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Harry, habe ich nicht. Ich wollte es zwar, doch man konnte nichts erkennen."

„Echt?", fragte Harry leicht skeptisch. „Und wieso fragst du dann nach Professor Snape?"

„Na weil du seinen Namen immer wieder gemurmelt hast, und ... Moment mal, seit wann heißt es Professor Snape? Harry, was ist los? Was ist mit Snape?"

Harry konnte im nächsten Moment nur über die Scharfsinnigkeit seiner Freundin schmunzeln. Und es freute ihn, dass er das Geheimnis von Professor Styls doch noch eine Weile vor ihr verbergen konnte. Daher küsste er Hermine kurz auf den Mund und antwortete, „Nun Schatz, es sieht so aus, als wäre Severus Snape doch nicht so böse gewesen, wie wir dachten und er hat laut einer der Erinnerungen Dumbledore auf seinen eigenen Wunsch hin vor einem viel schrecklicherem Schicksal bewahrt. Ich denke, wir sollten es dabei belassen und Severus Snape ist nur noch eine Erinnerung."

Hermine sah ihren Freund an, als hätte er zwei Köpfe. Wie konnte Harry nur so schnell seinen Frieden mit dem Mann schließen, der in den letzten Jahren sein Leben zu einem nicht unerheblichen Teil erschwert hatte. Doch weitere Gedanken konnte sich der Lockenkopf dann nicht mehr machen, denn mit einem Wandel von hundertachtzig Grad stand Harry auf, suchte seine Badesachen und meinte, dass sie spät dran seien, wenn sie noch baden wollten.

Harry war heilfroh, dass Maggie und vor allem auch ihre Mutter so einiges aus der Muggelwelt wussten. Allein die Vorstellung, mit Ron oder gar seinem Vater die Bustour durch die Stadt bis hin zum Freizeitbad durchzustehen, jagte Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken. Nun aber waren sie da und nachdem Harry den Eintritt für alle bezahlt hatte, etwas das er sich nicht nehmen lassen wollte, teilten sich die Vier auf. Hermine nahm Maggie mit in die Umkleide und Harry und David gingen in die ihre.

Harry war schon ein wenig angespannt, denn er wusste zwar, dass er schwimmen konnte, doch ein gewisser Zweifel, dass dies vielleicht auch mit dem Dianthuskraut zusammenhing und er heute wie ein Stein untergehen würde war immer noch da. Als Harry allerdings unter der Dusche stand, fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, dass etwas mit David nicht stimmte. Irgendwie wich der Junge Harrys Blicken aus und so fragte der Gryffindor frei heraus, was denn los war. David wurde nun noch unsicherer und sah zu Boden.

„Weißt du Harry, es geht um Hermine. Ich ... ich meine da gestern Abend. Ich wollte wirklich nicht starren. Ich ... ich meine ... sie ist doch meine Cousine und ich kenne sie schon seit ich denken kann. Aber als ich sie so sah ... da ... da..."

„Hast du ein Horn gekriegt", erwiderte Harry mit einem Schmunzeln und musste fast loslachen, als er sah, wie Davids Augen fast heraus fielen. Eigentlich hätte er ja sauer auf Hermines Cousin sein müssen, doch wusste der Gryffindor nach einem Plausch mit seiner Freundin um das Gespräch zwischen dem Lockenkopf und ihrer Mutter. Und sich gegen die zwei Grangerfrauen zu stellen, nein so dumm war auch Harry nicht.

„Na dann warte mal ab, wenn du Hermine nachher siehst. Ich glaube sie hat für ihren Badeanzug ... halt falsch, für ihren Bikini sämtliche Verbandskästen im Haus geplündert. Du weißt schon, diese kleinen, schwarzen Augenklappen."

Schon allein diese Worte schienen zu viel für David zu sein. Und als Hermine dann wirklich in einem Hauch von Nichts auftauchte, da hatte auch Harry so seine Probleme. Allerdings trug der Enthusiasmus und die Vorfreude von Maggie einen Großteil dazu bei, dass sich die Jungen ein wenig von Hermine ablenken konnten. Zwei Stunden später lagen Harry und David am Beckenrand, ließen die Luftdüsen ihre Rücken massieren und taten das, was alle männlichen Teenager tun, wenn die Freundin außer Sichtweite ist... Sie schauten in die „Speisekarte".

Doch nach unzähligen Vergleichen kam Harry allerdings zu dem Entschluss, dass sich keine mit seiner Liebsten messen konnte. Und da auch David nicht mehr jedem Hintern hinterher schaute, kam Harry in den Sinn, den Jungen etwas auszufragen.

„Sag mal David", fragte Harry vorsichtig und eher nebenbei, „hat Maggie recht gehabt. Ich meine im Bezug auf Angelina."

Sofort verkrampfte sich Hermines Cousin und wagte es nicht in Harrys Gesicht zu blicken. Seine Augen fixierten einen Punkt ganz weit hinten im Schwimmbad und es dauerte auch noch mehrere Sekunden bis er überhaupt was erwiderte.

„Ähm ... na ja ... ich mag sie schon Harry. Doch es ist nicht ganz so einfach. Sie ist schließlich eine Hexe und kann so viel. Und ich bin ein Muggel und ..."

„Und mag sie dich? Ich meine, hast du das Gefühl, dass sie an dir interessiert sein könnte?"

Harry kam sich selbst ein wenig komisch vor, wie ein Therapeut zu sprechen. David schien jedoch in Gedanken zu gehen und ein Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht. „Ich glaub schon. Doch so wirklich bin ich mit ihr noch nicht ins Gespräch gekommen. Ich meine, es dreht sich bei ihr zu siebzig Prozent alles um Quidditch. Ich habe zwar durch Viktoria und Maggie schon was über Quidditch gehört, und ich glaube, ich würde das Spiel auch lieben, doch bisher weiß nur das, was in den Büchern und Magazinen steht."

Harry hörte David aufmerksam zu und musste erneut schmunzeln, diesmal aber über seine frühere Mitschülerin. Angelina Johnson war zu ihrer eigenen Schulzeit ja auch in der Gryffindorhausmannschaft und Quidditch ging ihr damals über alles. Kurz darauf wurde Harrys Gesicht aber nachdenklich und er sah sich suchend um. Schließlich erblickte er Hermine und Maggie und die Beiden kamen zu ihnen herüber. Wenig später endete der Badetag. Allerdings wurde Hermine etwas unruhig, als die Jungen fast eine Stunde brauchten und ewig nicht aus ihrer Umkleide kamen. David entschuldigte sich, da er irgendwie unter der Dusche die Zeit vergessen habe und Harry dafür, dass er David nicht gedrängt hat, fertig zu werden.

Wieder bei den Grangers angekommen, rannte Maggie sofort zu ihrer Mutter und wollte ihr erzählen, was sie alles gemacht haben und wie oft sie die große Rutsche herunter gerutscht war. Doch die Erwachsenen beachtete die Kleine nicht wirklich, denn wie Harry bemerkte, waren all ihre Blicke auf den Fernseher gerichtet. Harry wollte noch fragen, was geschehen war, doch dann hörte er den Nachrichtensprecher sagen, dass es sich bei dem Vorfall um ein regelrechtes Massaker gehandelt habe...

12


	57. Kapitel 57

Hey Leuters,

es wird mal wieder Zeit für ein neues Cap. Hat zwar etwas gedauert, doch ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse, zumal ich zeitweise fast soweit war, die Löschtaste zu drücken. Nehmt das Cap also einfach mal so hin und ich werde mich bemühen, die nächsten wieder besser zu schreiben.

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 57

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Harry mit schockiertem Gesicht und Hermines Onkel, der wohl sehr häufig die Nachrichten verfolgte und somit am ehesten zu wissen schien, was los war, antwortete als Erster.

„Nun Harry, es sieht wohl sehr nach einem Bandenkrieg aus. Jedenfalls kam es heute Morgen in London zu einer Schießerei im Haus des Oberhauptes der FAMILIE."

„Familie?", fragte Harry nach und sah Ben mit nachdenklichem Gesicht an.

„Ja Harry, du weißt schon, die Mafia. Und wenn das stimmt, dann steht uns eine Menge Angst und Ärger bevor, denn Don Guillano ist einer der mächtigsten und gleichzeitig mysteriösesten Mafiabosse, welcher dem alten Geschlecht der Zabinis entsprungen ist."

„Zabini?" Wenn Harry bisher nur zugehört hatte, war er nun hundertprozentig hellhörig, denn der Name Zabini sagte dem Gryffindor doch schon eine Menge mehr, als die Bezeichnung Don Guillano. Allerdings wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit im nächsten Moment auf den Fernseher gezogen, wo der Nachrichtensprecher etwas abgelenkt schien, aus der Regie einen Zettel zugesteckt bekam und mit seiner Stimme eifrig verkündete, dass sie Neuigkeiten hätten.

„... Oh meine Damen und Herren, so wie es aussieht, war dieser furchtbare Angriff nur ein Teil von verschiedenen Anschlägen auf Mitglieder der Unterwelt. Wie wir gerade erfahren hat es auch in Italien Übergriffe gegeben und diese sollen noch blutiger gewesen sein, als es dies bei uns in England der Fall war."

Dies überraschte Harry nun doch ein wenig und er ließ seine Badesachen zu Boden gleiten und setzte sich, wie David und Hermine gleich nach ihm, neben Onkel Ben aufs Sofa. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Doch um eine Antwort zu erhalten, musste sie weiterschauen. Auf den Tagespropheten konnte man sich nicht mehr verlassen, geschweige denn, dass er einen zur Hand hatte.

„... Meine Damen und Herren, wir schalten nun zu unserer Reporterin Stacy Miller. Sie ist in Italien vor Ort und steht vor dem Familienanwesen von Don Guillano, dem wohl bisher zurückhaltendsten und daher auch geheimnisvollsten aller Mafiabosse..."

Das Fernsehbild veränderte sich und zeigte im nächsten Moment ein wirklich riesiges Anwesen, welches leicht erhöht gelegen über dem Meer thronte. Die Villa war umgeben von hohen Zäunen und Hecken. Und vor eben diesen eisernen Wällen warteten unzählige Reporter und Kamerateams. Unter ihnen auch das von Stacy Miller, einer jungen Reporterin mit wallend rotem Haar und einem Gesicht, das einem sofort sagte, dass diese Frau weiß, was sie will.

„Ja Gorden, ich stehe hier vor dem Haus des Dons und es scheint so, als würde die Polizei mit ihrer Arbeit hier langsam fertig zu werden. Wir konnten noch nicht viel erkennen, außer, dass es ungefähr zehn bis zwölf Tote gegeben haben muss. Außerdem geht das Gerücht herum, dass Don Guillano persönlich in das Geschehen mit eingegriffen hat, ihm und seiner Familie aber nichts geschehen ist..."

Harry fiel in gewisser Weise ein Stein vom Herzen, bedeutete dies doch, dass Blaise nichts geschehen war.

„...Allerdings, Gordon, sprechen wir hier von Verhältnissen, die wir uns nur wage vorstellen können. Auch habe ich nicht gesehen, dass irgendjemand verhaftet worden ist. Etwas, das mir persönlich etwas komisch vorkommt. Und noch etwas ist offensichtlich,... wer immer die Angreifer auf das Anwesen waren, sie haben die Familie sehr wütend gemacht, mehr noch, als sich das einige von euch vielleicht vorstellen können. Jedenfalls munkeln dies die Einheimischen, welche die Familie von früher her kennen, denn wenn ihr mal nach hinten seht, erkennt ihr, dass während drei der Opfer, es werden höchstwahrscheinlich Leute von Don Guillano sein, mit je einer Limousine und von Bodyguards begleitet vom Anwesen gebracht werden, die Restlichen alle, ja man möchte fast meinen achtlos in einem Transporter landen. Und dies will schon was heißen, denn egal, wie die Geschäfte von Guillano, oder auch sein Auftreten, bisher auch aussehen mochten, war er doch immer, so sagen es auch seine Feinde, ein Mann, der Ehre und des Respekts."

Die Grangers schauten auf den Fernseher und verfolgten die ganze Sache aufmerksam. Auch wenn Hermines Verwandte vielleicht nur am Rande mitbekamen, dass hier auch Zauberer involviert waren, schien ihnen die Sache, schon allein dass organisierte Verbrechen, wie es die Medien immer so schön nannten, doch einiges an Unbehagen zu verursachen. ‚Nun, man kann es ihnen nicht verübeln', dachte Harry, denn die Übergriffe auf Muggel und die ungeklärten Naturphänomene nahmen in letzter Zeit zu. Wenn man dann noch bedachte, was alles in der Zaubererwelt geschah, so musste man einfach ein wenig Angst bekommen. Plötzlich wurde es im Fernsehen etwas lauter und Harry schaute rasch zurück auf die Mattscheibe.

„... habt ihr das gesehen?", rief der Nachrichtensprechen und sein Gesicht war mehr als nur aufgeregt. Harry verfolgte die Bilder und sah, wie ein schwarzer Kleinbus mit verdunkelten Scheiben durch das schwere eiserne Tor des Zabini Anwesens gefahren kam und auf die Reportermeute zuhielt. Kurz vor Stacy Millers Team bremste er stark und drei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen sprangen aus der hinteren Tür. Sie bauten sich vor der Reporterin und ihrem Kameramann auf und kurz darauf wurden die Beiden auch schon in den Wagen gedrängt.

Die anderen Kamerateams filmten die ganze Sache und nicht eines machte Anstalten Stacy und ihrem Kollegen zu helfen. Harry hörte wie der Nachrichtensprecher rief man sollte doch was tun, doch allen war klar, dass dies von London aus nichts brachte. Im nächsten Moment brach das Bild kurz ab und alles was man sah waren die fassungslosen Gesichter des Nachrichtenteams. Der Sprecher schien aber dann doch Profi durch und durch zu sein, fing sich schnell wieder und auch die Regie schien geschaltet zu haben. Man zeigte kurz darauf im Hintergrund ein etwas älteres Bild der Reporterin.

„Oh mein Gott. Sie haben sie entführt.", rief Jane Granger und sah jeden fassungslos an. Ihre Schwiegermutter war dann aber wohl die einzige im Raum, die nicht ganz so entsetzt schien, denn ihrer Meinung nach hatte sich die junge Frau auch schon früher sehr weit hinaus gelehnt. Bevor man aber diese Meinung diskutieren konnte, kam wieder Bewegung auf den Bildschirm und der Sprecher war mehr als nur aufgeregt.

„Meine Damen und Herren, es ist unglaublich, was ich gerade aus der Regie höre, doch wie es scheint haben wir noch Kontakt zu unserer Kollegin. Offenbar ist die Kamera noch eingeschaltet und sendet uns Bilder und auch Ton aus dem Auto der Entführer. Ich hoffe daher, dass sie Verständnis haben, wenn wir unser Programm etwas abändern und versuchen herauszufinden, was mit Stacy und ihrem Kameramann ist. Sollte es aber doch zum Äußersten kommen, brechen wir, mit Rücksicht auf die Beiden, ab."

Harry und all die anderen vor dem Fernseher im Granger- Haus starrten nun gebannt auf den Bildschirm, hieß es doch durch die Tatsache, dass der Name Zabini involviert war, etwas zu erfahren, was möglicherweise mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hatte. Kurz darauf verändertes ich auch das Bild ein wenig und man musste als Zuschauer etwas umdenken. Man sah nämlich vorerst nur das nackte Knie von Stacy und hörte leise Worte.

Obwohl leise konnte man sie nicht wirklich nennen, denn die Reporterin verlangte immer wieder, dass man sie und ihren Kollegen frei ließ. Dann hörte man einen der Männer was sagen und es kam Bewegung ins Spiel. Die Kamera war nun nach oben gerichtete und zeigte das Gesicht der Reporterin. Stacy wirkte angespannt und schienen einen bestimmten Punkt im vorderen Teil des Wagens zu fixieren. Es musste der Mann der sprach gewesen sein, denn erst als seine Stimme verhallte, brach sie den Kontakt ab und schaute nach unten, direkt in die Kamera.

Und in dem Moment wurden ihre Augen wieder starr und gingen ruckartig zwischen der Linse und eine Punkt über ihr hin und her. Offensichtlich wurde Stacy bewusst, dass sie noch auf Sendung waren und sie versuchte dem Kameramann dies auch klar zu machen. Ruben, so hatte es Harry im Laufe des Berichts herausgehört, schien nach zwei Minuten geschnallt zu haben, was Stacy mit all ihren Blicken und ungewöhnlichen Zeichen von ihm wollte, denn die Kamera wurde kurz darauf vorsichtig bewegt und machte einen kleinen Rundblick durch den Wagen. Harry konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, mit wie viel Sorgfalt Ruben sich bewegte, um nicht aufzufallen. Glücklicherweise war der Weg, den sie fuhren etwas holprig und so wurde das Ausrichten etwas getarnt. Letztendlich sah man mindestens einmal das Gesicht jedes einzelnen Entführers und keiner wirkte wirklich freundlich.

Kurz darauf kam der Wagen vor dem Haupteingang des Hauses zu stehen und zwei der Männer stiegen aus, wobei man ganz deutlich ihre Waffen sehen konnte. Danach dauerte es noch geschlagene fünf Minuten und die hintere Tür des Kleinbusses wurde geöffnet. Stacy und der Kameramann wurde aus dem Wagen und durch die große Eingangstür des Zabini- Wohnsitzes gedrängt, einem Ort, den noch nie ein Reporter jemals betreten hatte.

(Hinweis: ich schreibe ab hier, als wären man mit im Raum. Ich erspare mir einfach mal die Hinweise wie, „die Kamera drehte nach rechts", usw.)

Das Gebäude war wirklich riesig und es wimmelte überall von Sicherheitsleuten. Man konnte dies besonders gut erkennen, da sich ihre schwarzen Anzüge stark vom weißen Marmor oder den Uniformen der Polizisten, die jedoch keinerlei Interesse an Stacy und ihrem Kameramann zeigten, abhoben. Es ging vorbei an mehreren Türen, einen breiten Gang entlang zu einer sehr weit ausladenden steinernen Treppe, die offenbar das Zentrum des Hauses bildete. Und eben die weißen Marmorstufen wurden die beiden Reporter hoch geführt und Stacy flüsterte immer wieder, dass Rubens ja alles aufnehmen solle. Schließlich kam man an einem offenen Zimmer vorbei, in dem wohl der Hauptkampf stattgefunden haben musste. Zwar hatte man auf dem Weg hier her schon vereinzelte Einschüsse in den Wänden oder umgeworfene Einrichtungsgegenstände gesehen, doch dieser Raum glich wahrlich einem Trümmerhaufen.

Der Weg endete schließlich im bisher beeindruckendsten Raum der Villa... in der Bibliothek. Wenn Stacy und ihr Begleiter bis hierher von vier Bodyguards geführt wurden, so zogen sich diese Männer plötzlich zurück und gaben nun den Blick auf das große Zimmer frei.

„Wow" klang leise die Stimme von Stacy aus dem Fernseher. Und auch wenn die Lage ernst war, man immer noch nicht wusste, was die ganze Entführung zu bedeuten hatte und dass das Schicksal der zwei Reporter mehr als nur fraglich schien, so musste man doch den Moment ihres Erstaunens in Kauf nehmen, wenn man die überragende Pracht und die meterhohen Regale mit gesammeltem Wissen sah. Schließlich befreite sich Stacy aber aus ihrer mentalen Starre und verschaffte sich einen kleinen Überblick über ihre Umgebung.

Der Raum war wie gesagt sehr groß, hell und hatte eine breite Fensterfront, die für eben jene unglaubliche Helligkeit verantwortlich war. Zu Stacy rechten bemerkte die Reporterin eine der beiden weiteren Personen, die sich im Raum befanden. Sie zählte die zwei Bodyguards, die sich außen vor die offene Tür gestellt hatten einfach mal nicht mehr dazu. Und eben jene fremde Person, ein Mann Anfang fünfzig, gekleidet in einen dunklen maßgeschneiderten Anzug, schaute aus dem Fenster. Offenbar beobachtete er die Reporter, die immer noch das Anwesen belagerten und seine Abneigung gegen die Presse zeigte sich auch in einem leicht angewiderten Rümpfen der Nase.

Dann aber wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der Reporterin auf eine weitere Person im Raum gelenkt. Es war ein älterer Herr mit weißem Haar, der gleichfalls einen Anzug trug, seine Jacke aber war offen und teilweise von Blut durchtränkt. Dieser Mann saß hinter einem großen Schreibtisch in einem alten Ledersessel und nahm die Umgebung, so kam es Stacy vor, noch nicht wirklich richtig wahr. Das Gesicht war von Trauer gezeichnet, aber dies verlieh ihm nicht unbedingt den Anschein von Schwäche. Stacy wurde bewusst wem sie da gegenüber stand und als der alte Mann auch noch seinen Blick hob und sich ihre Augen trafen, da wich die sonst so forsche junge Dame dann doch ein wenig zurück. Schnell wandte sie ihren Kopf ab, um ihre Lage nicht noch schlimmer zu machen.

Sie schaute zurück zum Mann am Fenster, der sich aber mittlerweile umgedreht hatte und die beiden Reporter mit seinen markanten Augen musterte. Danach ging er ohne ein Wort zu sagen zu einem kleinen Servierwagen und füllte etwas Cognac in sein Glas. Stacy beobachtete die ganze Sache und mit welcher Ruhe der Mann dies tat und beschloss, wie es ihre Art nun mal war, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung war. Sie fragte den jüngeren, der ohne Zweifel so etwas wie ein Vertrauter und Sekretär des Dons war, was die Entführung zu bedeuten hätte.

„Entführung?", erwiderte der Fremde mit einem leichten Lächeln, das aber in Anbetracht der Ereignisse leicht gespielt wirkte. „Welche Entführung Ms. Miller?"

„Wollen sie mich verarschen?" kam es empört aus Stacys Mund und sie legte sogleich ihre Hand darüber, denn sie merkte, dass sie wohl ein wenig zu weit gegangen war. Der Don richtete sich nämlich auf und schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, doch dies übernahm sein Sekretär. Dieser nämlich begann sichtlich amüsiert zu lächeln und erwiderte, „Nun Ms. Miller, sie haben eine sehr flinke Zunge. Und auch wenn einige meiner Freunde so etwas ohne Zweifel mögen, weise ich sie darauf hin, dass in diesem Hause nicht geflucht wird, jedenfalls nicht in dieser Art und Weise. Und um ihre, wenn auch etwas unschön gestellte Frage zu beantworten, nein, es war kein Scherz. Offenbar handelt es sich hier um ein kleines Missverständnis, denn es lag der Familie Zabini nichts ferner, als jemandem seiner Freiheit zu berauben. Sie wurden lediglich hergebracht, weil sie von der Presse sind und unsere Organisation es als das Beste sieht, einige Aussagen zu treffen, bevor sie und ihre Kollegen da draußen anfangen mit falschen Mutmaßungen mehr Schaden als Nutzen für uns anzurichten. Und um ihnen noch einen Tipp zu geben, Ms. Miller. Wenn es sich hierbei wirklich um eine Entführung gehandelt hätte, dann hätten wir wohl als Erstes ihrem Freund Ruben die immer noch laufende Kamera abgenommen."

Harry hörte den Worten des Mafioso aufmerksam zu und konnte sich förmlich vorstellen, wie blass der Kameramann im nächsten Augenblick ausgesehen haben muss. Allerdings änderte sich die Einstellung im Fernseher nicht und dies bedeutete, dass Ruben weiter filmte. Doch dann wurde der Gryffindor von seinen Beobachtungen etwas abgelenkt, da die anderen lauthals diskutierten und meinten, dass dies alles Gewäsch war. Harry hingegen bekam das Gefühl, dass der Mann es ernst meinte und auch das Gesicht im Fernseher kam Harry irgendwie vertraut vor und so hoffte er, dass sich die anderen schnell wieder beruhigten, damit er weiterhören kann.

„Klarstellen? Heißt das, dass sie ihre Morde auch noch verteidigen wollen?" Fragte Stacy überrascht und sah dann provokativ zu dem Mann hinterm Schreibtisch. „Glaubt Don Guillano wirklich, dass es damit getan ist? Ich habe gehört, ihr Boss soll selbst mindestens drei der Männer getötet haben? Und als Beweis nehme ich dafür mal das Blut auf seinem Hemd."

Stacy schien sich regelrecht in Rage zu reden und Harry rechnete fest damit, dass sie im nächsten Moment für ihr Verhalten die Quittung bekommen würde. Sie sprachen hier schließlich von der Mafia und davon, dass diese auch noch Zauberer waren, darüber wollte Harry noch nicht mal nachdenken. Der jüngere der beiden Männer im Raum hingegen schaute für einige Augenblicke verwirrt zwischen Stacy und seinem Partner hin und her. Dann schlich sich aber plötzlich ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht, dass Harry leicht aufstöhnen ließ, denn er kannte dieses Grinsen.

Der Mann trank seinen Cognac aus und sagte, „Ähm Ms. Miller, dass Don Guillano und auch seine Freunde heute einiges getan haben, worauf sie nicht unbedingt stolz sein können, darüber besteht kein Zweifel, denn es sind Menschen gestorben. Doch um darüber zu richten, dafür fehlen besonders ihnen die Fakten. Wir reden nämlich bei den Ereignissen von heute von einem Angriff auf die Familie Zabini, mit dem Ziel sowohl den Don, als auch seine Frau und seine beiden Kinder zu töten. Und wenn man dies berücksichtig, dann reden wir hier einzig und allein von Selbstverteidigung."

Der Vertraute des Dons hatte sich mittlerweile gänzlich aufgerichtet und seinen Worten mit einem sehr ernsten, ja fast zornigen Gesicht Nachdruck verliehen. Dies nahm Stacy ein wenig den Wind aus den Segeln und auch Ruben schien sich ganz still zu verhalten. Schließlich aber beruhigte sich der Mann wieder und auch das Lächeln schlich sich von der einen auf die andere Sekunde wieder in sein Gesicht. Der Grund hierfür war wahrscheinlich, dass Stacy versuchte zum Don herüber zu schauen und eine Reaktion von ihm zu ergattern.

Unterbrochen wurde dieser Versuch allerdings vom Sekretär und dieser fragte, „Nun Ms. Miller, sie haben doch vorhin, draußen vor unserem Haus, ihren Zuschauern so eindrucksvoll berichtet, was ihre Vermutungen über die heutigen Ereignisse sind. Es war, glaube ich, von aufkommenden Bandenkriegen die Rede, oder so. Dabei kommt es mir nun aber gerade so vor, als wüssten sie nicht wirklich viel über Don Guillano, seine Geschäfte oder gar seine Familie."

Stacy betrachtete den Mann nun mit gemischten Gefühlen und schien in Gedanken zu versinken. Dann entschloss sie sich aber, nicht zurück zu stecken und mit forscher Stimme und einem Blick zum Schreibtisch erwiderte sie, dass er sich da mal nicht täuschen solle. Sie habe sich schon länger mit der Familie Zabini beschäftigt und wüsste vieles, wovon ihre Kollegen nur träumen würden.

Harry sah auf den Bildschirm und da sich in seinem Kopf schon einige Vermutungen im Hinblick auf das Auftreten des Mannes angesammelt hatten, so wurden diese nun bestätigt, da der Sekretär, den Harry allerdings ab diesem Moment nicht mehr wirklich als einen solchen ansah, begann noch breiter zu grinsen. Er machte nun auf Harry den Eindruck, dass er ein Wolf war, der Blut geleckt hatte. Schließlich drehte sich der Mann sogar ein wenig weg, lächelte in sich hinein und ging zu Servierwagen zurück

„Nun Ms. Miller, was halten sie von einem Drink? Was darf ich ihnen im Namen von Don Guillano anbieten? Tee? Kaffee? Oder vielleicht einen guten Schluck aus ihrer Heimat? Ich glaube, ich habe noch einen Whisky der älter sein dürfte, als sie selbst."

Stacy war ein wenig verwirrt. Zum einen, weil die plötzliche Gastfreundschaft sie überraschte, doch dann auch, weil der Sekretär etwas im Ton hatte, als er den Namen „Don Guillano" nannte, was ihre sämtlichen Alarmglocken zum Schellen brachte. Schließlich nickte sie aber zustimmend und das klirrende Geräusch von Eiswürfeln, die in ein Glas fielen, hallte durch den Raum. Danach plätscherte der goldgelbe Whisky in den Kristallbecher und mit einem Lächeln wurde Stacy ihr Drink überreicht. Ruben hingegen war nicht nach Alkohol zumute und er fragte nach einer Coke. Da diese aber nicht zur Hand war, schickte sich der Sekretär an, das Zimmer zu verlassen. Dies rief nun endgültig den älteren Mann am Schreibtisch auf den Plan.

„Nein Sir, das geht zu weit." Kam es mit müder Stimme und der Jüngere hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Schon gut Anthony, ich kann dies auch mal selbst tun. Du und die anderen hatten heute schon genau zu tun."

Stacy, die gerade das Glas ansetzen wollte, erstarrte. Sie schaute ihr Gegenüber an und plötzlich schien die Erkenntnis wie ein mittlerer Kleinwagen auf sie einzustürzen. Und wo wir mal beim Stürzen sind, ihr Whiskybecher schepperte auch nach wenigen Sekunden zu Boden und die junge Reporterin verlor jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Der Don, also das wirkliche Oberhaupt der Familie war nun kurz davor lauthals loszulachen.

„Sie? ... Sie... oh mein Gott... sie sind der Don..."

Der Mann nickte erhaben und der ehemals perfekte Teint der Reporterin wechselte nun jede Sekunde die Farbe. Es gab Töne von leichenblass bis hin zu Im- Boden- Versinken- Rot. Schließlich war Stacy so weit, voller Furcht vor dem Kommenden aus dem Zimmer zu rennen, um ihre Haut zu retten. Doch dann brachte sie das Lachen des Don wieder in die Realität. Blaise Vater beobachtete seinen Gast und ging dann zum Schreibtisch hinüber. Dort hob er den Hörer des Telefons ab, drückte einige Tasten und sprach mit sichtlich amüsierter Stimme. „Isabelle, komm doch bitte mal kurz in die Bibliothek und bring einen Eimer mit. Ms. Miller hat trotz ihrer zarten Füße ein riesiges Fettnäpfchen mitgenommen und dabei auch etwas von ihrem Drink verschüttet."

Stacy spürte, trotzdem sie hoffte, dass die Stimmung des Dons nicht gleich wieder umschlug, wie ihr Gesicht erneut anfing zu glühen. Sie schaute zu Ruben, der es irgendwie schaffte nicht auch zu lachen und dann zum Schreibtisch, wo sie noch mitbekam, wie Don Guillano noch schnell die Cola für den Kameramann bestellte. Und spätestens hier war Harry sich sicher, dass Blaise und der Mann im Fernseher miteinander verwandt waren. Sie hatten den gleichen Humor im Umgang mit ihren Mitmenschen.

„So Ms. Miller, jetzt wo wir die personellen Fragen geklärt haben, können wir vielleicht zum Grund ihres Besuchs kommen."

Stacy schaute immer noch leicht benommen zwischen dem Don und dem Mann namens Anthony hin und her.

„Miss Miller? Können sie mir folgen?"

Die junge Reporterin nickt abwesend und im nächsten Moment wurde ihr bewusst, wie unbeholfen sie nun gerade vor ihrem Publikum wirken musste. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie ein Profi sein sollte, straffte ihre Brust und machte sich bereit dem Don zuzuhören. Blaise Vater schenkte vorerst aber nur noch ein weiteres Glas des Cognacs ein und reichte es seinem Partner.

„Dies ist übrigens mein alter Freund und Mentor Anthony Benedetto. Meine rechte Hand, wenn sie so wollen, doch wir werden ihn heute entschuldigen müssen, denn der Angriff hat ihn schwer getroffen, da einer seiner Söhne dabei starb, als er sich vor seinen Vater warf, um diesem das Leben zu retten."

Der alte Mann seufzte und nahm das Glas entgegen. Dann nickte er seinem Boss dankbar zu und Don Guillano bedeutet Stacy und Ruben ihm zu folgen. Sie bekamen noch kurz mit, wie eine junge Frau in einem schwarzen Kostüm den Raum betrat. Es musste wohl Isabella sein, denn sie reichte einem der Bodyguards eine Flasche mit rotem Etikett und schickte sich dann an, Stacys Malheur zu beseitigen. Dann aber verschwand die junge Frau aus dem Blickfeld der Reporterin und sie standen auch schon in einem weiteren Zimmer der Villa, einem, dass die Bibliothek noch um ein vielfaches übertraf.

In diesem Raum, nein, man konnte es schon Salon nennen, war all das vorhanden, was ein normaler Mensch als ungewöhnlich und dekadent bezeichnen würde. Er strahlte voller Prunk, den, so dachte sich Harry, nur ein reinblütiger Zauberer ertragen konnte. Die Decken und Wände waren aus weißem, an manchen Stellen sogar mit Silber durchzogenem Marmor. Gepaart wurde dies mit edlen Hölzern, deren Reliefs allein schon zu den Meisterwerken zählen sollten. Auch hier gab es Regale voller Bücher. Doch das beeindruckendste waren die Bilder, welche von längst vergangenen Epochen zeugten. Dies alles aber war bedeutungslos, wenn man sah, worauf sich die ganze Kunst zu konzentrieren schien. Es war ein Punkt in der Mitte des Raumes. Es war der größte und außergewöhnlichste Schreibtisch den Harry je gesehen hatte. Nicht mal Dumbledores in Hogwarts reichte an ihn heran und seine rot schimmernde Mahagoniplatte warf ein nahezu magisches Licht in den Raum.

Stacy klappte der Mund auf und sie wusste nicht, wohin sie zuerst schauen sollte. Waren es die Bilder namhafter Maler? Die mystischen und für Muggel ungewöhnlich anmutenden Skulpturen magischer Tiere, bei denen man den Eindruck haben konnte, dass der Herr dieses Reiches auf schlangenähnliche Geschöpfe stand? Oder war es eben jener Schreibtisch, der das Zentrum des Raumes bildete und hinter dem sich der Don nun niedergelassen hatte?

Harry selbst war erstaunt über solche Pracht und gleichzeitige Dekadenz. Allerdings sagte ihm und auch jedem anderen Mitglied der magischen Welt das Aussehen des Zimmers, wo und in welchem Hause der Don zur Schule gegangen war. Slytherin schien allgegenwärtig.

„Ich sehe Ms. Miller, dass ich sie auf ein Neues überraschen konnte. Besonders scheint es ihnen ja mein Arbeitsplatz angetan zu haben? Nun, der Tisch ist schon seit Generationen in unserer Familie und viele wichtige Entscheidungen wurden an ihm getroffen. Legenden ranken sich um ihn, denn er soll weit über tausend Jahre alt sein. Die Füße sollen sogar vom Letzten der alten großen Drachen stammen."

Nun war es Stacy, die plötzlich ihr Gesicht nicht im Zaume hatte und leicht auflachte. Doch schon im nächsten Moment hielt sie sich Hand vor den Mund und sah erschrocken zum Don. Der jedoch schmunzelte nur und erwiderte, „Keine Sorge, Ms. Miller, ich kenne diese Reaktion und nehme es niemandem übel, wenn er lächelt. Sie brauchen sich nicht immer verstecken, denn ich mag Leute, die so bleiben wie sie sind. Ich verstelle mich ja auch nicht und stehe dazu, dass ich Dinge mag, die von Magie her zeugen."

Nach diesem Satz schien der Don aber an etwas erinnert worden zu sein und sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. Während Harry immer noch seine Augen auf die riesigen graugrünen Krallen gerichtet hatte, welche die schwere Holzplatte stützten, begann Blaise Vater mit wohl gewählten Worten zu erzählen.

„Nun Ms. Miller, sie sind heute hier, weil ich mich nach dem Angriff auf meine Familie an die Welt, und ich meine nicht nur die, welche sie kennen, richten möchte, um eine Art Erklärung abzugeben..."

„Die Welt, die ich kenne? Gibt es denn noch eine?", fragte Stacy dazwischen und der Don sah sie lächelnd an.

„Ja Stacy Miller, es gibt noch eine Welt, die im dunklen und geheimen lebt. Eine Welt die sie nicht verstehen würden und in der mehr Menschen leben, als sie es sich vorstellen."

„Sie meinen die Unterwelt, richtig?" Hakte Stacy nach, wie es eine ordentliche Reporterin nun mal tun sollte. Harry wusste aber, trotzdem der Don nun leicht amüsiert nickte, dass er die Zaubererwelt meinte.

„Ja. Miss Miller die meine ich. Und eben aus jeder Welt kamen die Leute, die meine Familie und Freunde heute angegriffen haben. Sie gehören einer, wie sie sagen würden, Sekte an und folgen einem Mann, der meint, dass Menschen wie sie nicht würdig wären, auf dieser Welt zu existieren."

„Und wer ist dieser Mann?"

„Nun Stacy, er ist ein Fanatiker, ein Mann, der bisher so im geheimen gearbeitet hat, dass man ihn nur als ein Rätsel, ein Riddle; bezeichnen kann. Doch nun, nach so vielen Jahren, in denen er verschwunden war, ist er wieder da und versucht seine kranken Pläne erneut umzusetzen."

„Und der Angriff auf sie, Don Guillano, war der Anfang?"

„Was? Wie? Oh nein, Stacy. Der Angriff heute sollte mir und auch anderen Familienchefs sagen, dass Mr. Riddle mit meiner Entscheidung, ihn nicht mit Leuten und Geldern zu unterstützen, nicht sehr zufrieden ist. Doch dies war ein Fehler, ein großer, den er noch bereuen wird. Ab heute, so sage ich es ganz deutlich, sind alle Anhänger dieses Mannes meine persönlichen Feinde und nicht nur meine, sondern nach einem Gespräch mit anderen Familienoberhäuptern wurde beschlossen, dass die Todesser, so Miss Miller nennen sich nämlich diese Verbrecher, die vor allem in England ihr Unwesen treiben, als vogelfrei gelten."

Wenn Harry mit vielem gerechnet hatte, so war dies, was er eben gehört hatte, mehr als nur schockierend. Dass danach auch noch der Bild- und Tonkontakt mit der Zabini- Villa abbracht, und die Nachrichtensprecher aufgeregt spekulierten, was das ganze sollte, machte es Harry auch nicht leichter, die Ereignisse zu verarbeiten. So kam es, dass im Hause Granger noch lange keine Ruhe einkehrte. Hermine und Harry versuchte allen wenigsten ein wenig zu erklären, was sie nach dem Fernsehbericht vermuteten. Doch so richtig sicher war sich wirklich keiner.

Es wurde dann schließlich fast Zwei, als man beschloss ins Bett zu gehen. Maggie musste man sogar mit einem Schwebezauber befördern, da sie es sich auf Davids Schoss gemütlich gemacht hatte und wie ein Baby schlief. Letztendlich fand dann aber jeder sein Zimmer und Harry zog sich um. Er legte sich schon ins Bett und wartete darauf, dass seine Liebste aus dem Bad zurückkam. Als dies dann geschehen war, küsste er sie noch mal liebevoll und beide fielen, dank der mehr als nur ereignisreichen Tages, in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	58. Kapitel 58

Kapitel 58

Mandeln und Rosen, oh wie Harry diesen Duft liebte. Und wenn ihn diese Aromen dann auch noch weckten, so war der Gryffindor mehr als nur zufrieden. Harry öffnete seine Augen und erkannte Hermine, die nackt vor ihrem Schrank stand und ihre Sachen zusammen suchte. Allein dieser Anblick bescherte dem Gryffindor schon einen Tumult in der Schlafanzugshose. Dass dann auch noch einige Wasserperlen von Hermines frisch gewaschenen Haaren über ihren schlanken Körper perlten, war schon fast zuviel.

Harry stand auf und schlich sich von hinten an seine Freundin heran. Er küsste ihren Nacken und versuchte all die Wassertropfen zu erwischen. Hermine lächelte und stöhnte leicht, als Harry ihren Halsansatz erreichte. Dann drehte sie sich um und beide küssten sich liebevoll.

Bevor sie aber weiter gehen konnten, und Hermine war hier plötzlich der treibende Part, schob Harry seine Freundin ein wenig von sich weg. Er war zu einer Entscheidung gekommen und so führte er sie zum Bett. Dort bat er den Lockenkopf sich zu setzen und bis Mrs. Granger sie zu Frühstück rief erzählte Harry Hermine von den Dingen, die er zwei Tage zuvor in Hogwarts erfahren hatte. Wohlweislich ließ er aber die Sache mit Severus Snape und Stephano Styls aus. Harry hatte beschlossen, dass diese Sache ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte. Severus Snape war tot und so sollte es auch bleiben. Er hatte genug gesehen, um seinem Geist klarzumachen, dass der Mann, der ihn nun unterrichtete Stephano Styls war, der durch ein magisches Ritual, durch einen Trank, seine Seele mit dem seelenlosen Körper von Snape vereint hatte. In Styls mochte wohl das Blut des alten Tränkemeisters fließen, doch das Wesen gehörte ihm.

Beim Frühstück merkten die Erwachsenen sehr wohl, dass zwischen den beiden Gryffindors etwas geschehen war, doch keiner sprach sie darauf an. Lediglich Onkel Ben brachte das Gespräch noch einmal auf den Ring, da dieser ja der eigentlich Anstoß für die Ereignisse der letzten Tage gewesen war. Harry erklärte ihm, dass es sich wirklich um den Ring der Gryffindors handelte und dass er ein Nachfahre dieser alten Familie war. Harry bat aber auch darum, dass Thema erst einmal ruhen zu lassen, da er sich erst mit dem Portrait von Albus Dumbledore unterhalten wollte. Damit war das Thema beendet und man verbrachte noch einige Stunden damit, den Traditionen der Grangers nachzugehen.

„Harry, da stehen zwei Fremde vor der Tür"

Mit diesem Satz brachte Jane Granger ihren Schwiegersohn in spe dazu, sich von seiner Freundin zu lösen. Alarmiert zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und ging zum Fenster. Hermine wollte ihm folgen, doch das Lächeln, welches das Gesicht von Harry im nächsten Moment zierte, sagte ihr, dass keine Gefahr bestand.

„Es sind Tonks und Remus", rief Harry fröhlich und ging zur Tür. „Ich nehme an, sie sollen uns zum Bahnhof begleiten."

Hermine nickte verstehend und ihr Blick wurde ein wenig wehmütig. Die Ferien waren vorbei und David und seine Familie hatten sie schon kurz vor Sylvester verlassen. Heute würden sie nun nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und ihr letztes Halbjahr beginnen. Hermine dachte zurück an die lustigen Stunden, die sie alle zusammen verbracht hatten. Besonders freute sie sich, dass Harry und David sich so gut verstanden hatten. Die beiden waren gute Freunde geworden und wenn sie, Hermine, mal nicht da war, hatten die Zwei wirklich jede Minute zusammen verbracht.

„Hey Hermine", sagte Tonks und riss den Lockenkopf damit aus ihren Gedanken. Die Gryffindor umarmte die junge Aurorin und stellte dann ihre Gäste ihren Eltern vor. Kurz danach verabschiedete man sich von Hermines Großmutter und auch von Dr. Granger, da dieser in die Praxis musste. Die Fahrt nach London und zu Kings Cross verlief relativ ruhig, auch wenn man eine Menge über die Sache mit Blaise Vater diskutierte. Harry war überrascht zu hören, dass es doch eine Menge Zauberer und Hexen gab, die auch die Muggelnachrichten verfolgten. Schließlich erreichte man den Bahnhof und hier kam Harry eine weitere Sache in den Sinn, über die er sich in den letzten Tagen nicht wirklich Gedanken gemacht hatte.

Was war mit dem Hogwartsexpress? Harry glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass man den Schaden, den er und Damion angerichtet hatten mit einem einfachen „Reparo" wieder beheben konnte. Remus lächelte auf seine Frage hin aber nur geheimnisvoll und auch Tonks hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der Harry ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch verursachte.

Aber mit dem, was er erblickte, als er durch die magische Barriere schritt, nein damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Kaum hatte er die steinerne Wand hinter sich gelassen, da strahlte ihm auch schon ein knalliges Rot entgegen. Und dieses Rot gehörte doch tatsächlich der guten alten Dampflok, die Harry und seine Freunde in den letzten Jahren nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte. Das, so beschloss es der Gryffindor für sich, war echte Magie. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass man die tonnenschwere Lokomotive jemals wieder hin bekam.

Dann fiel Harrys Blick auf den Bahnsteig wo sich schon viele seiner Mitschüler tummelten. Dabei erkannte er auch die enorme Aurorenpräsenz. Scrimgeours hatte also gelernt und als Remus Harry sagte, dass auch eine ganze Einheit der besten Ministeriumsbeamten im Zug mitfahren würden, da fühlte sich Harry noch ein wenig sicherer. Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sie sich von Hermines Mum und suchten sich ein Abteil im Zug.

Sie fanden schließlich eines, in dem schon einige ihrer Freunde saßen. Es waren Neville, Luna, Blaise und ein fremdes, schlafendes Mädchen. Harry schob die Tür auf und fragte, ob sie mit rein dürften. Neville nickt und meinte, dass hier noch eine Menge Platz sei. Kurz darauf erklang auch die Stimme von Ron hinter ihnen und als der Rothaarige und Parvati ihre Freunde begrüßt und ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, beschloss man, die letzten zwei freien Sitze für Ginny und Damion zu reservieren.

Harry saß ein wenig an Hermine gekuschelt und hörte Neville zu, wie er Ron von seinen Ferien mit Luna und seiner Großmutter berichtete. Irgendwann fuhr der Hogwartsexpress dann los und sein rothaariger Freund war an der Reihe. Und während dieser dann allen erzählte, wie herzlich er von Parvatis Eltern aufgenommen worden war, ließ Harry seinen Blick zu dem fremden Mädchen neben Blaise wandern. Sie war, so musste es Harry zugeben, sehr schön. Ihr schwarzes Haar fiel in sanften Wellen über ihre Schulten, umschmeichelte ihr blasses ja fast noch kindlich wirkendes Gesicht und auch modetechnisch schien sie ein gutes Händchen zu haben. Allerdings stellte Harry im nächsten Moment leicht erschrocken fest, dass Blaise ihre Hand hielt und sanft massierte.

„Eyh Zabini, ist das deine neue Flamme? Sie sieht ja heiß aus? Und wo ist Chantal?"

Ron, seines Zeichens ein Gott für zeitliche und verbale Missgriffe hatte versucht, diese Frage leise an Blaise zu stellen, als auch ihm die Geste mit der Hand aufgefallen war. Allerdings kam ihm sein Weasleyorgan dabei nicht zu gute und somit hatten es alle im Raum gehört. Vor allem aber auch das fremde Mädchen, das nun seine Augen aufschlug und mit schneidend süßer Stimme erwiderte, „Danke Weasleyboy für das Kompliment, doch mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Du bist nicht mein Typ"

Bedeppert und über sein Verhalten selbst ein wenig geschockt wich Ron leicht zurück und sein Gesicht schien Parvati als Wiedergutmachung zu reichen. Das indische Mädchen kannte den Rothaarigen nun zur Genüge um ihm seine manchmal doch sehr unpassenden Worte nicht übel zu nehmen. Schließlich meldete sich auch Blaise zu Wort und er sagte, „Nein Weasley, sie ist nicht meine neue Flamme. Und solltest du noch einmal in meiner Gegenwart und auch sonst, verlauten lassen, dass meine Schwester heiß, geil oder sonst irgendwas ist, dann kannst du dich von deinen Eiern verabschieden."

„Schwester?", kam es mehrstimmig und Blaise begann zu grinsen.

„Ja ihr Blindfische, darf ich euch meine kleine Schwester Celine vorstellen. Sie wird ab jetzt auch nach Hogwarts gehen, da unser Vater meint, dass nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage es dort sicherer ist. Außerdem ist es ihr ZAG- Jahr und mit ein wenig Hilfe wird es ihr dort leichter fallen ein paar gute Grade zu erreichen, als vor einer Prüfungskommission im Ministeriumsgebäude."

Harry sah zwischen den beiden Zabinis hin und her und sein Blick ging unbewusst nach unten zu Celines Beinen. Dies bemerkte das Mädchen und sie zog die Decke, welche ein wenig von den doch sehr dünnen Beinen verrutscht war wieder so, dann man nichts mehr sah. Harry bemerkte seinen Fehler und schaute das Mädchen erschrocken an. Dies schien Blaise Schwester aber nur noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen und sie brach den Blickkontakt ab. Harry wurde leicht rot und schaute vorsichtig zu Blaise hinüber. Der hatte das ganze beobachtete und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, als solle Harry sich nicht so viele Gedanken darüber zu machen. Celine würde sich schon irgendwann daran gewöhnen.

Dann wandte sich der schwarzhaarige Mafiasohn an Ron und sagte, „Und was mit Chantal ist? Nun, sie ist eine muggelgeborene schlaue Hexe, die zu sehr mit den Meinungen der Muggel aufgewachsen ist. Weasley, du kannst mir glauben, dass ich wirklich in sie verliebt war. Doch Chantal kam, nachdem sich mein Vater auf seine Weise verteidigt hat, mit meiner Familie nicht mehr klar und so hat sich Dad um sie gekümmert."

Dieser Satz schlug natürlich ein wie eine Bombe und auch wenn Blaise seine Worte sehr bedacht gewählt hatte, klappte den anderen der Mund auf und Unglaube machte sich im Raum breit. Daher fügte Blaise schnell hinzu, dass er meinte, dass sie sich getrennt haben und sein Vater sie auf Kosten seiner Familie und mit dem Privatjet zu ihren Eltern gebracht hat.

Als dies geklärt war begannen alle im Abteil zu lachen und besonders Neville, der nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte einen Fernseher zu benutzen, wollte es genauer wissen. Daher erzählte ihm Blaise alles aus seiner Sicht und auch die anderen hörten gespannt zu, bis sich die Tür zum Abteil öffnete und Ginny und Damion herein kamen. Beide grinsten übers ganze Gesicht und Harry fragte, was denn so lustig sei.

„Oh nichts Harry", sagte Ginny und setzte sich auf den für sie frei gehaltenen Platz. „Wir haben nur Lavender getroffen, die ihren Klatsch und Tratsch auf den neusten Stand bringt."

„Ach und was ist so lustig?", hakte Harry nach, worauf Damion erwiderte, „Oh, ich weiß nicht ob es wirklich lustig ist, aber Pansy Parkinson soll schwanger sein."

„Was?", rief Hermine überrascht. „Wie denn das?"

„Nun Granger", meldete sich Blaise in seiner ureigensten Art zu Wort. „Im Allgemeinen passiert dies, wenn ein Junge ein Mädchen nagelt und sich Eizelle und Samen vereinen."

„Zabini, du Idiot, das weiß ich auch. Ich meinte mehr, wer der Junge ist, der mit ihr geschlafen hat. Wir reden hier schließlich von Parkinson."

Harry hatte seine Liebste selten so über ein anderes Mädchen sprechen hören und er war sich sicher, dass Blaise erst mal nach einer Antwort suchen musste, doch der ehemalige Slytherin war sehr schlagfertig und erwiderte, „Natürlich weißt du wie es geht, Granger. Das verrät mir das Funkeln in deinen und Potters Augen. Doch die Antwort auf die Frage nach dem Vater lass mich mal so ausdrücken. Du fragst bei einer Kreissäge auch nicht, welcher Zahn den Schnitt gemacht hat. Unsere liebe Pansy macht nämlich, seitdem Draco tot ist, für jeden die Beine breit, der beweisen kann, dass er reinblütig ist."

Harry schaute leicht geschockt zu Blaise, da ihm seine Ausdrucksweise doch ein wenig zu weit ging. Allerdings wühlte das Erwähnen des Namens „Draco" etwas bei ihm auf und sein Blick ging instinktiv zu Damion. Beider Blicke trafen sich und es entstand eine gespenstische Stille, die aber nur die Beiden wahrnahmen. Alle anderen lachten lauthals los und so bekam kaum einer mit, dass Damion Harry plötzlich bat, mit ihm vor die Abteilstür zu kommen.

Harry nickte, entschuldigte sich bei Hermine und folgte dem Gryffindor vor die Tür. Dort schaute sich Damion nach anderen Schülern um und sah danach Harry direkt in die Augen.

„Harry..."

„Damion ..."

„Nein Harry lass mich zuerst", bat der Junge mit den goldenen Augen. „ich weiß, dass du es weißt. Dad hat mir gesagt, was Weihnachten geschehen ist."

„Hat er das?", fragte Harry mit nachdenklichem Ton, verstummte aber im nächsten Moment, da ein paar Sechstklässler an ihnen vorbei gingen. Damion wartete noch ab, bis sie wieder allein im Gang standen und nickte. Für Harry war die Situation ab dem Moment alles andere als einfach. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte? Er sah Damion doch immer als einen Kumpel. Und jetzt? Jetzt sah er ihn plötzlich wieder als Malfoy. Es war zum verrückt werden.

Damion schaute den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit ebenfalls nachdenklicher Miene an, schien aber darauf zu warten, dass Harry den ersten Schritt tat. Und um dem Jungen ein wenig in seiner Entscheidung zu helfen, sagte er, „Harry bitte, sieh mich als den, der ich bin. Sieh mich bitte als Damion. Draco existiert nicht mehr. Er ist nur noch eine Erinnerung."

„Und das soll ich glauben, Damion?", erwiderte Harry etwa lauter als gewollt. „Ich meine, ich hab noch nicht mal verstanden, wie das bei deinem Vater und Snape... ich meine, wie kann ein Körper mit der Seele eines anderen... oh man ich werde noch verrückt..."

Damion fühlte sich durch Harrys Uneinsichtigkeit ein wenig unwohl und da er es gewohnt war, eher nach vorn zu preschen, als abzuwarten, wurde sein Ton auch etwas lauter.

„Du wirst verrückt Harry, DU? Hast du eine Ahnung was ich durchgemacht habe? Ich bin nach meinem Unfall nach England gekommen, um meine Verletzungen heilen zu lassen, mir wurde aber, kaum dass ich englischen Boden betreten hatte, die Seele ausgesaugt und als ich dachte, ich würde sterben und meine Mutter wieder sehen, da wachte ich im Körper eines anderen Junge auf. Harry, du bist nicht der einzige, den das Leben auf dem Kieker hat"

Harry wich ein wenig zurück, als Damion sich in Rage redete und sah sich um, dass sie keiner belauschte. Dann dachte er über die Worte des Jungen nach und schaute betroffen zu Boden. Daran hatte er überhaupt noch nicht gedacht. Damion beruhigte sich aber auch rasch wieder und fügte hinzu, „Und als krönenden Abschluss musste ich mich auch noch zeitweise mit den geistige Überbleibseln von Draco herumschlagen. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich manchmal bei Poppy im Krankenflügel geschlafen habe. Ich hatte Alpträume in denen ich mit Draco um die Vorherrschaft gekämpft habe."

Harry sag Damion mit großen Augen an und in seinem Geiste formte sich ein Gedanke, eine Befürchtung, der das eben Gehörte zugrunde lag. Damion schien aber genau zu wissen, was der Gryffindor dachte und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. Er zwang sein Gegenüber ihm tief in die Augen zu schauen. Harry wollte sich erst wehren, doch als sich die goldene Farbe von Damions Augen plötzlich schwarz färbten, ließ er die Gegenwehr fallen.

„Harry, Draco ist ein für alle mal von uns gegangen. Er hat an Weihnachten seinen Frieden mit mir gemacht und auch die andere Gefahr, die durch den Vampir, - ich weiß, dass du die Erinnerung von meinem Biss kennst, - auch sie ist gebannt."

Harry sah Damion an und dessen Gesicht machte den Eindruck, als wäre seine ganze Hoffnung, dass Harry ihm glaubte. Der Gryffindor nickte und trat ein wenig zurück. Er musste das Alles erst einmal setzen lassen und um ein wenig abzulenken sprach er Damion auf seine Augen hin an. Harry meinte, dass Damion einst gesagt hätte, sie wären im Original braun, doch jetzt seien sie schwarz. Und außerdem wollte er wissen, warum sie bis vor wenigen Minuten noch golden geleuchtet haben. Damion grinst und wurde auch ein bisschen rot.

„Weißt du Harry, man sagt doch, die Augen sind die Fenster zur Seele. Nun, in meinem Körper haben drei Seelen versucht das Kommando zu bekommen und daher kam es zu einer Art magischen Überlagerung der Farben. Und was das Gold bis vorhin angeht, das war ein Illusionszauber. Ich wollte nicht, dass dumme Fragen aufkommen."

„Ja aber das ist doch kein Grund rot zu werden." Warf Harry ein, da das Gesicht nun förmlich zu glühen begann."

„Das nicht, Harry. Es ist wohl eher das Ereignis, welches dazu geführt hat, dass mich der Vampir und Draco Malfoy für immer in Frieden lassen."

Harry hörte die Worte seines Mitgryffindors, allein dies aber schien den Schwarzhaarigen noch nicht so wirklich zu überzeugen. Zu Damions Unterstützung meldete sich jedoch im nächsten Moment Ginny Stimme, die sich fragte, was die beiden Jungen wohl zu bereden hatten. Rons Schwester war ihren Freunden vor die Tür gefolgt und sah nun deren nachdenklichen Gesichter.

„Damion was ist los ?", fragte Ginny und stellte sich neben ihren Liebsten.

„Nun Schatz, ich habe Harry eben versucht zu erklären, dass es von nun an nur noch Damion McKenzie gibt. Doch so ganz scheint er noch überzeugt zu sein."

Ginny sah Harry nachdenklich an und es entstanden einige Sekunden voller beklemmender Stille. Dann aber lächelte sie plötzlich und wandte sich an Damion.

„Na wenn dies so ist, dann sollten wir unserm Harry vielleicht ein wenig mehr erzählen."

„Bist du sicher Ginny ? Ich meine, es ist doch ..." Damion schien auf irgendeine Art geschockt darüber, was seine Liebste von ihm verlangte. Ginny aber grinste nur geheimnisvoll, ja fast teuflisch und erwidert, „Klar meine ich das. Hoffen wir lieber, dass Harry dafür bereit ist." Und mit dieser Aussage führte Ginny die beiden Jungen zu einer der Plattformen, die sich über den Waggonkupplungen befanden und sie berichteten ihrem Freund, was sich in den Ferien zugetragen hat...

8


	59. Kapitel 59

Kapitel 59

„Komm mit Damion, wir gehen zum Reden in meine Werkstatt. Dort habe ich gerade ein paar neue Stecker bekommen. Sie sind von einem Freund aus Übersee und sehen vollkommen anders aus, als die, welche ich schon habe."

Damion sah Ginnys Vater ein wenig unsicher an. Was war nur plötzlich in den Mann gefahren? Warum schwitzte er mit einem Male so? Und was wollten sie in der Werkstatt, einem Raum, der von Werkzeug sicher nur so wimmelte? Alles Dinge mit denen man auch Schmerzen zufügen konnte. Damion mahlte sich die schlimmsten Sachen aus, als Arthur ihn in den Schuppen hinter dem Fuchsbau schob und die Tür mit Bedacht schloss. Dann sah der rothaarige Mann ihn auch noch leicht unsicher an und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Mr. Weasley, ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Damion zögerlich und sah sich schon nach einem Fluchtweg um.

„Aber natürlich ist es das Damion. Es ist... es... ich... ich bin nur der erste Weasleyvater, der dies hier seit Generationen tun muss. Du weißt doch, dass Ginny das erste Mädchen seit fast hundert Jahren ist und damit obliegt es mir nun, dir als ihrem Freund einiges im Bezug auf den Umgang mit ihr klar zumachen."

Damion sah Arthur mit großen Augen an und wenn er nicht gerade seine ganze Kraft aufbringen müsste, dass Blut aus seinen Gesichtsadern zu pressen, dann hätte er beim Gesicht, welches Mr. Weasley machte losgelacht. Deshalb versuchte er es Artur ein wenig zu erleichtern und sagte, „Mr. Weasley, ich liebe Ginny über alles und weiß, dass die meisten denken, man müsste seinen Kindern einreden, noch zu warten und so. Doch glauben sie mir, Ginny wäre die letzte, die sich zu irgendetwas überreden lassen würde, was sie nicht will."

„Ja aber mein Junge, du weißt gar nicht wovon du redest. Hormone und Lust ist doch das, was euch junge Leute beherrscht. Es liegt nun mal in der Biologie des Menschen, sich fortpflanzen zu wollen und... und..."

Wenn Damion bisher verlegen war und versuchte, so schnell wie nur möglich hier raus zu kommen, so merkte er jetzt, wie schwer es Mr. Weasley selbst fiel, dieses Gespräch zu führen. Daher entschloss er sich für etwas in seinem Alter eher ungewöhnlichem. Er legte plötzlich seine Hand auf die Schulter des ja fast dreimal so alten Mannes und sagte, „Mr. Weasley, bitte vertrauen sie mir. Es ist Liebe und keine Lust. Und wenn Ginny noch Jahre warten will, ich bleibe bei ihr."

Arthur sah den Jungen vor sich an und plötzlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein ebenfalls rotes Gesicht. „Ich glaube, dass habe ich zu Mollys Vater auch gesagt." Dann stand er plötzlich auf und ging zu einem Schrank im hinteren Teil seines kleinen Reiches. Von dort kehrte er mit einem Flasche Feuerwhisky zurück und goss sich und Damion etwas ein.

„Weißt du Damion, jedem anderen hätte ich jetzt an den Kopf geworfen, dass er lügt, doch ich mag dich sehr und glaube dir. Und es heißt nicht Mr. Weasley, sondern Arthur, verstanden?"

Damion begann zu lächeln und sagte „danke". Danach stießen sie an und nachdem sich beide vom Brennen in der Kehle erholt hatten, fragte Damion Ginnys Vater etwas, dass er seinen eigenen Dad aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Stephano Styls nie wirklich in einer langen Beziehung lebte, hätte fragen können.

„Arthur, eines würde ich dann aber doch gerne wissen. Was ist euer Geheimnis? Deines und Mollys. Wie habt ihr all die Jahre so glücklich miteinander verbracht?"

Ginnys Dad sah Damion für einen Moment an und lächelte dann salomonisch. „Mein Junge, das Wichtigste in unserem Leben, unserer Ehe, war immer die Wahrheit. Ich meine, Molly und ich sprechen uns immer aus, wenn mal dicke Luft ist."

„Wirklich?"

„Oh ja", erwiderte Arthur und es sah so aus, als würde er in Erinnerungen schwelgen. Dann warf er Damion ein leicht verlegenes Lächeln zu und sagte, „Weißt du Damion, ich war in meinen frühen Jahren nicht immer so ein... ein... Familienvater. Bis Bill im Anmarsch war, hatte ich sogar ein bis zwei Ausrutscher. Doch ich liebte Molly wirklich und sie mich und nachdem wir uns ausgesprochen hatten und sie mir auch ordentlich den Kopf zurecht gerückt hatte, da wusste ich, wo mein Glück lag."

Der Gryffindor schaute Ginnys Dad mit großen Augen an und dieser goss noch einen Whisky ein. Danach sah er Damion tief in die Augen und mit eher leiser Stimme sagte er zum Freund seiner Tochter, „Ich weiß, weil ich meinen kleinen Engel kenne, dass ihr heute Nacht nicht zum ersten Mal in einem Bett zusammen schlaft, und ich kann, nein will es euch nicht verbieten. Doch falls es irgendwann soweit sein sollte, dann warne ich euch schon mal im Voraus, dass ich es euch nie verzeihen werde, wenn ich schon im Verlaufe des nächsten Jahres, oder gar noch vor Ginnys Abschluss, mit einer Oma ins Bett gehen müsste."

Damion starrte Arthur an und als er verstand, was dieser meinte, da nickte er rasch und heftig. Danach tranken sie beide noch ihre Gläser aus und gingen zurück zu den beiden Frauen des Hauses, die ein wirklich leckeres Mahl gezaubert hatten. Während es sich die Vier schmecken ließen, unterhielten sie sich über die Ereignisse des Tages. Kurz vor Zehn war es dann soweit ins Bett zu gehen und die Anspannung zwischen Ginny und Damion stieg um einiges an.

„Das ist es", sagte Ginny, als sie Damion in ihr Zimmer führte und man hörte, dass ihre Stimme ein wenig zitterte. Was würde ihr Freund wohl von ihrem kleinen Reich halten, einem Reich, welches eindeutig nach Mädchen roch? Und auch wenn hie und da mal ein Quidditchposter hing, zeugten die kleinen Blümchen auf der Bettwäsche oder auch die vielen kleinen Teddys davon, dass nicht wirklich ein Junge dieses Zimmer je betreten hatte.

„Es ist schön", erwiderte Damion und legte seine Arme sanft von hinten auf die Schultern. Zu oft schon hatte er bemerkt, dass seine Liebste sich etwas unwohl fühlte, wenn sie ihm etwas zeigte, dass früher mal einem ihrer Brüder und jetzt ihr gehörte und dabei hoffte, dass es Damion gefiel, auch wenn es nicht das Neuste war. Und genau so oft hatte der Gryffindor versucht Ginny klar zu machen, dass er sie allein liebte und nicht das, was sie besaß. Damion wusste, dass er mit ihr alt werden wollte, selbst wenn sie nur ein einziges winziges Hemdchen tragen würde.

‚Oh böser Gedanke', sagte Styls Sohn zu sich selbst, da ihm allein schon der Gedanke daran, Ginny mit kaum was an zu sehen, das Blut südwärts wandern ließ. Um sich abzulenken fragte er schelmisch, welche Seite des Bettes er denn haben dürfte. Dass Ginny dann aber ebenso schelmisch blickte und meinte, er läge unten, nun dies machte seinen ursprünglichen Plan zunichte.

Zwanzig Minuten später dann waren beide geduscht und lagen nackt nebeneinander gekuschelt und schauten zur Decke. Erst hatte Damion so seine Probleme gehabt, die warme Haut seiner Freundin zu spüren und es half ihm auch nicht, dass Ginny meinte, dass Madame Pomfrey ihr gezeigt habe, wie die Verhütungszauber funktionierten. Irgendwie schaffte er es schließlich aber doch, „nur" da zu liegen, nach oben zu schauen und Gedankenversunken die Decke zu betrachten. Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen, so viel hatte ihm das Gespräch mit Mr. Weasley gezeigt.

Ginny hingegen hatte anderes im Sinn. Sie fing an ihren Freund sanft zu küssen, der daraufhin nicht anders konnte, als diese Liebkosungen zu erwidern. Allerdings war Damion nicht ganz bei der Sache, denn als er merkte, dass Ginny Küsse verlangender wurden, kam ihm wieder das Gespräch mit Arthur in den Sinn.

Damions geistige Abwesendheit merkte auch Ginny sehr schnell und somit hielt sie kurz darauf in ihren Liebkosungen inne und sah ihren Freund fragend an. „Damion, was ist?" hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und der Junge verkrampfte sich.

„Ginny... ich... kann das nicht. Ich... ich... dein Vater...". Die Worte kamen kaum hörbar aus seinem Mund und seine Freundin sah ihn überrascht an.

„Dad? Was hat Dad getan? Was hat er gesagt?"

Das allseits bekannte Temperament der Weasleys ließ Ginny immer lauter werden und Damion, ein Junge der sonst nie zurückzuckte, bekam sogar ein wenig Mitleid mit seinem zukünftigen Schwiegervater, sollte er ihr in den nächsten Minuten über den Weg laufen. Daher versuchte er Ginny zu beruhigen.

„Nichts Ginny. Er hat nichts getan, außer mir einen guten Tipp zu geben. Er hat mir gesagt, dass das Wichtigste die Ehrlichkeit sei und... und... und eben das wird alles zerstören, wofür ich lebe."

Wenn das Gesicht der Rothaarige bis eben noch voller aufkommender Zorn auf ihren Vater war, so zeigte sie jetzt eine Miene, als hätte sie plötzlich Eiswürfel in ihren Eingeweiden. Ihr schlimmste Befürchtungen schienen war zu werden. Damion hatte sie angelogen. Aber womit? Konnte es sein? Hatte er eine Andere? Nur verschwommen zwischen all diesen Fragen hörte sie, wie ihr Freund mit unsicherer Stimme weitersprach.

„Es... es ist meine... meine Vergangenheit Ginny. Ich weiß, dass ich dich verlieren werde, wenn ich es dir sage. Doch ich... ich bin nicht der, der... du glaubst."

Damion schaute seine Freundin nicht einmal mehr an und starrte zur Decke. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, konnte das Gesicht nicht ertragen, wenn er ihr das Herz brach. Allerdings wäre es besser gewesen, dies zu tun. Ginny setzte sich nämlich auf und während ihre Decke langsam von ihren Schultern rutschte und dabei ihre wohlgeformte, weißhäutigen Brüste preis gab, bedachte sie ihren Freund mit einem Blick, einem Lächeln, das zeigte, dass sie diese Worte aus seinem Munde schon irgendwie erwartet hatte.

„Damion, du weißt, du kannst mir alles sagen und es ist mir egal, wer du mal warst. Draco existiert nicht mehr und du bist und bleibst für mich Damion, der Junge, den ich über alles liebe. Hast du gehört?"

„Ja aber du verstehst nicht, Ginny", fuhr Damion mit immer leiserer und niedergeschlagener werdender Stimme fort. „Die Person, welche ich meine, sie hat... sie hat... Moment mal... Wie? Woher? Du hast mich eben Draco genannt?"

Der Gryffindor drückte Ginny ein wenig von sich und sah sie entsetzt an. Ginny aber hatte nicht vor, sich wegschieben zu lassen, beugte sich vor, als wäre nichts geschehen und küsste ihren Freund liebevoll. „Ja Schatz, das habe ich. Dies war es doch, was du mir sagen wolltest, oder?"

„Ja aber?" Damion versuchte immer noch mit der Situation klarzukommen.

„Nichts aber", unterbrach Ginny. „Jeder von uns hat seine Geheimnisse, Damion, und deines kenne ich schon eine ganze Weile, besser gesagt, seit unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht im Raum der Wünsche."

„Was? Wie?", stöhnte Damion überrascht auf und Ginny lächelte ihn an.

„Ja Schatz, du hattest nämlich damals einen sehr heftigen Alptraum und nachdem du zuerst nur sinnlose Sachen gemurmelt hast, wurde deine Wort danach klarer und eine andere, älter Vermutung, die ich schon Wochen vorher hatte, sie aber niemandem mitteilte, bestätigte sich. Ich zählte also eins und eins zusammen und woila, dein Geheimnis wurde auch meines."

„Und du bist noch hier? Du bist nicht geschockt, verletzt oder wütend?", fragte Damion mit einem Gesicht, das einen glauben ließ, er erwartete jeden Moment, dass seine Freundin ihren Zauberstab zückte und ihn ins nächste Jahrtausend hexte.

„Jaaaa, ich bin noch hier, Damion. Bei Merlin, ich liebe dich, auch wenn ich dich damals am liebsten umgebracht hätte."

„Hast du aber nicht. Warum eigentlich? Draco, also ich, galt als Verräter, als Todesser, und so viel ich weiß, hat er stets deine Familie beleidigt."

Ginny sah ihren Freund mit großen Augen an und spürte, dass ihn diese Aussagen doch sehr mitnahmen und er sich im Bezug auf sie nicht ganz sicher zu sein schien. Daher zog sie Damion ganz fest an sich und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich weiß, was oder wer Draco war. Und ich wollte auch sofort jemanden Bescheid sagen..."

„Harry?", schlussfolgerte Damion, doch Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht Harry. Wenn er es erfahren hätte, wärest du bei seiner Wut auf Draco oder Snape am nächsten Morgen bestimmt nicht mehr aufgewacht. Nein Damion, ich wollte zu Professor McGonagall. Sie wäre wohl die Person, die am ehesten einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt hätte und sie ist auch die Person, der ich damals am meisten vertraute."

„McGonagall also", sagte Damion leise und strich sich über sein Kinn. „Aber du sagtest, du wolltest. Was hat dich abgehalten?"

Ginny lächelte, „Nicht was, sondern wer." Bevor Damion aber seine Vermutung, dass es sein Vater gewesen war, äußern konnte, sprach Ginny schnell weiter.

„Du hattest einen sehr mächtigen Fürsprecher, Damion. Du hattest Glück, dass die erste Person die ich traf Dumbledore war, der gerade in einem Gemälde im Gang, wo auch der Raum der Wünsche liegt, einen alten Freund besucht hat. Als er mein verstörtes Gesicht sah und mich ausfragte, was denn sei, da nahm er sich meiner an und erzählte mir deine Geschichte."

Damions Augen wurden immer größer und tief in seinem Innersten baute sich unendliche Dankbarkeit gegenüber dem alten Zauberer auf. Hatte dieser ihm, wenn man es so sah, doch schon zum zweiten Male das Leben gerettet."

„Dumbledore bat mich auch, niemandem von eurem Geheimnis zu erzählen und zu warten, zu warten auf den Zeitpunkt, wenn du bereit bist, es mir selbst zu sagen."

Damion sah seine Liebste mit großen Augen an und ein riesiger Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Er zog Ginny ganz nah an sich heran und drückte sie so fest, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen. Dies dauerte auch noch mehrere Minuten, Minuten voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Doch dann drückte Damion seinen kleinen Feuervogel wieder von sich und fragte Ginny, ob Dumbledore ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählt habe und welches Geheimnis, welches Wesen, sein Körper noch barg.

Ginny hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und nickte dann. „Ja Damion, ich weiß, was da in dir schlummert, doch ich habe keine Furcht. Wie schon gesagt, hat doch jeder so seine dunkle Seite, sein dunkles Geheimnis. Ich glaube, nein ich weiß, dass unsere Liebe stärker ist, als das Monster in dir"

Damion konnte nicht anders, wischte die eine Träne, die sich gebildet hatte weg und küsste seine Freundin, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte. „Ginny ich liebe dich und du bist wirklich das Beste, was mir passieren konnte." Allein schon diese Worte, die der Gryffindor ihr ins Ohr hauchte, verursachte ein Kribbeln in Ginnys Bauch, das stärker war, als alles bisher da Gewesene."

Die Rothaarige war sich ab diesem Moment sicher, was ihr weiteres Handeln anging und somit wurden die Liebkosungen intensiver und fordernder. Ginny begann nun Damion zu streicheln und bedeckte seinen Körper mit Küssen und der Gryffindor stand ihr in Nichts nach. Auch er erforschte den warmen Körper seiner Liebsten und widmete sich dabei allem voran ihren zarten Brüsten, mit den mittlerweile hart hervorstechenden Knospen. Ginny stöhnte auf, als ihr Freund sanft zu saugen begann und fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar in Richtung Hals. Sie wollte seinen Kopf an sich pressen, damit er ja nicht aufhörte, brach dann aber plötzlich ab und rief „Autsch".

Sofort schaute Damion auf und sein Gesicht war verwirrt. Hatte er sie verletzt? War sein Knabbern doch zu schnell für Ginny gewesen? Aber er lag falsch. Das war es nicht, sondern Ginny hatte sich an seiner Kette, die sie ihm selbst vor einigen Wochen geschenkt hatte, verletzt. Sie hatte sich am Verschluss geritzt und langsam bildete sich ein kleiner Blutstropfen an der Spitze ihres Zeigefingers.

„Ginny was ist?", fragte Damion alarmiert, doch seine Freundin wiegelte ab. Sie meinte, dass es nicht so schlimm sei, nahm ihrem Freund aber seinen Schmuck ab. Danach folgte ihre eigene Kette und als diese auch auf dem Nachttisch gelandet war, waren beide bereit in ihrem Spiel der Lust fortzufahren. Damion kümmerte sich noch um den Tropfen von Ginnys Blut, indem er ihren Finger in seinen Mund steckte und ihn sanft wegsaugte. Von nun an, so dachte der Gryffindor, konnte nichts mehr geschehen, das ihr beider Zusammensein störte. Wie falsch er doch damit lag...

„Molly, was ist los?"

Diese Frage stellte Arthur Weasley seiner Frau, als diese bettfertig aus dem Bad kam. Schon am Morgen hatte er festgestellt, dass seine geliebte Frau einen eher wehmütigen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte. Dies war durch die Ereignisse des Tages etwas in Vergessenheit geraten, trat nun aber wieder besonders hervor.

„Ach Arthur, sie werden so schnell erwachsen", schluchzte Molly. „Erst Bill und Charlie, dann Percy und die Zwilling. Jedes Jahr wird das Haus leerer. Sogar Ron feiert schon bei seiner Freundin und er ist noch nicht einmal aus Hogwarts raus. Was soll das nächstes Jahr werden?"

Arthur sah seine Frau an und er verstand, was sie beschäftigte. All die Jahr war sie für ihre Kinder da gewesen und hat sie umsorgt. Doch nun schien sich Molly, die ja ihr Leben als Hausfrau verbracht hatte, immer wenig gebraucht. Er stand vom Bett hoch, ging zu ihr herüber und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Nächstes Jahr, ja nächstes Jahr laden wir alle zu uns ein und feiern gemeinsam, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley schaute auf und lächelte ihren Gatten an. Dann nickte sie und wollte ihren Morgenmantel abstreifen, doch Arthur hielt sie weiter fest. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und schließlich küsst er sie, wie er es eigentlich fast jeden Tag machen sollte.

Molly, durch sein Handeln etwas überrascht, drückte ihren Mann leicht von sich und flehte mit zunehmend roter werdendem Gesicht, „Arthur, bitte, es sind Kinder im Haus." Mr. Weasley grinste aber plötzlich schelmisch und erwiderte, „Na und, sollen sie doch." Bevor er aber Molly wieder küssen konnte, fuhr ein Schrei durch den gesamten Fuchsbau.

„DAMION... NEEEIIIINNN...

9


	60. Kapitel 60

Hey Leuters,

mal wieder eine Woche rum und Zeit für ein neues Cap. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass ich ein kleines Problem habe. Und zwar sind es die Reviewes bzw, deren Mangal. Ich denke, ich kann von mir behaupten, dass ich nicht der Auotr bin, der auf welche besteht oder gar droht, nur bei einer bestimmten Anzahl zu posten. Nein, mein Turnus wird beibehalten, wenn ich zum Schreiben gekommen bin. Was mir allerdings fehlt ist das Feedback in Form von Kritk oder Lob. Ich habe nunmal meinen Stil und wenn man mir nicht sagt, dass dieser Ok ist oder man was ändern sollte, nun dann kann ich nicht darauf eingehen. Lesen tun die Story ja eine Menge.

Und daher viel Spaß weiterhin und denkt mal über das oben geschriebene nach.

Euer Mr. Figgs

* * *

Kapitel 60

Wenn man als Kämpfer im Orden des Phönix eines besitzen musste, so war dies Schnelligkeit. Und mit eben dieser Eigenschaft zückten Molly und Arthur Weasley ihrer beider Zauberstäbe und stürmten in Richtung Ginnys Zimmer. Arthur voran, mit dem festen Willen seinen kleinen Engel vor dem Jungen, dem er selbst so vertraut hatte, und vor dem, was er ihr gerade antun wollte, zu retten. Ein lauter Knall durchfuhr das Haus und die Tür wurde weggerissen.

Dies war aber das Letzte was Ginnys Eltern im Stande waren zu tun. Alle Beide erstarrten nämlich in ihren Bewegungen bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot und den man nur beschreiben könnte, indem man sagt, ‚Es gibt Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde, denen ein Vater oder eine Mutter niemals in ihrem Leben als Zeuge beiwohnen sollte. Das eine ist, seine eigenen Kinder zu Grabe tragen zu müssen. Und das andere der Anblick, wenn das Kind seine Unschuld verliert'.

Letzteres war nun hier der Fall, denn während Damion stöhnend auf dem Rücken lag, hockte ihre Ginny, vollkommend nackt und total verschwitzt, rücklings auf seinem Bauch und es sah so aus, als wären sie beide kurz davor den letzten Schritt zu tun. Damions steil aufgerichtete Erektion wippte nämlich schon gegen den Po des Mädchens.

Molly und Arthur wurden beide knallrot, ja nahezu entsetzt als sie dies sahen. OK, Arthur nur kurz, da der Röte sofort eine Leichenblässe folgte. Es war dann auch Molly, die entgegen ihren mütterlichen Beschützerinstinkten ihren Mann aus dem Zimmer drängen wollte, um nicht Zeuge eines Mordes zu werden. Bevor sie dies aber schaffte, schrie Ginny erneut auf und dieses eher in pansicher Art und Weise. Die beiden Erwachsenen schnellten wieder herum und erkannten, dass die Szene nur bedingt ein Liebesspiel war.

Damion schien nämlich plötzlich so etwas wie einen Anfall zu haben. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und schrie seine Freundin an „Ginny, geh weg von mir". Die Rothaarige hingegen dachte nicht daran und drückte die Arme ihres Freundes ans Bett. „Nein Damion, du musst kämpfen!"

Arthur schaute verwirrt und ging vorsichtig einige Schritte seitwärts, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen. Bisher sah man ja nur den Rücken seiner Tochter und Damions eher störendes bestes Stück. Als er aber endlich das Gesicht des Jungen erblickte, erschrak er. Damion schien nicht mehr er selbst zu sein und seinen Körper durchfuhren immer häufiger Anfälle. Das für Arthur Erschreckendste waren jedoch die Augen des Jungen, Denn nichts war mehr vom goldenen Glanz zu sehen, sondern nur noch blutunterlaufenes Schwarz.

„Ich schaffe es nicht mehr, Ginny. Dein Blut, es ... es ... ich Idiot ... argh ...geh weg Ginny ... ich kann die Ver ... Verwandlung nicht mehr auf ... aufhalten."

Das Gesicht des Jungen verzog sich immer mehr vor Schmerz und Damions Haut nahm an manchen Stellen sogar schon eine dunkelgraue Färbung an. Molly und Arthur sahen dies mit Schrecken, da sie keine Ahnung hatten, was mit Damion los war. Doch sie wussten, dass Ginny in Gefahr war und schickten sich an, ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen.

„Ginny Schätzchen, komm weg von ihm", rief ihre Mutter panisch und streckte dem Mädchen die Arme entgegen. Ginny drehte sich daraufhin um, sah ihre Mutter mit feuchten Augen an und sagte in einer ja fast schreienden Art und Weise, „Nein Mum, er braucht meine Hilfe." Dann wandte sie sich wieder Damion zu, dessen Augen nun vollkommen schwarz waren und dessen Gesicht anfing sich zu verformen. Die Wangenknochen streckten sich unter den Schmerzensschreien des Jungen und das Kinn schob sich nach unten. Damions Gesicht ähnelte nun fast dem von Ron, als dieser sich zum ersten Mal in den Werwolf verwandelte hatte. Allerdings stoppte die Verwandlung plötzlich und Ginny erkannte, dass sich ihr Freund versuchte zu wehren. Er stöhnte abermals vor Schmerzen auf und als er seinen Mund öffnete, schoben sich zwei spitze, gefährlich blitzende Fangzähne durch sein Zahnfleisch.

Allein schon dieser Anblick hätte jeden anderen zurückweichen lassen, jeden, aber nicht Ginny. Sie liebte ihren Freund viel zu sehr, als dass sie ihn jetzt im Stich ließ. Auch hatte sie sich, nachdem ihr Professor Dumbledore damals von Damions oder besser Dracos Biss erzählt hatte, in der verbotenen Abteilung in alten Büchern informiert, was geschehen könnte, wenn sich ihr Freund wirklich verwandeln würde.

Anfangs war sie geschockt gewesen bei dem, was sie gelesen hatte, doch dann kam, in Anbetracht der eher dürftigen Informationen, die Neugier dazu. Und dies, und ihre Familiengeschichte, ihr eigenes kleines Geheimnis, hatten Ginny zu einem Entschluss gebracht, an dem sie auch heute festhalten würde. Die Rothaarige hockte auf ihrem Liebsten und drückte seinen Oberkörper nach unten. Damion, oder besser der nun fast vollständig verwandelte Vampir starrte sie an und mit fast flehender Stimme sagte er,

„Ginny, bitte geh! Geh, bevor es zu spät ist!"

„Vergiss es Damion, ich bleibe bei dir."

„NEIN", riefen mehrere Personen und wie von Geisterhand wurden Molly und Arthur nach hinten geschleudert und magisch an der Wand fixiert. Beide konnten sich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen und dementsprechend groß war ihre Verzweiflung und Sorge um ihre Tochter.

„Oh doch Damion, wir stehen das gemeinsam durch und ich weiß, was du jetzt brauchst." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie plötzlich ihren Kopf zur Seite und senkte ihren Hals.

Damion sah dies mit Schrecken und während sich sein ganzer Körper schon nach dem Blut von Ginny sehnte, ja förmlich danach schrie, sagte sein Geist nein und Styls Sohn drehte unter Anstrengungen seinen Kopf weg.

„Bitte Ginny, du weißt nicht, was du tust, weißt nicht, was das Monster in mir mit dir macht. Ginny, du bist noch jungfräulich. Bitte geh, bevor es zu spät ist." Damion drehte vehement seinen Mund zur Seite, immer damit kämpfend, nicht doch dem Instinkt zu erliegen.

„Natürlich weiß ich das, Schatz. Aber du scheinst zu verkennen, was geschieht, wenn ich es nicht tue. Damion, du bist mitten in deiner Verwandlung. Du brauchst jetzt frisches, mein Blut, sonst fällt dein Körper in eine Starre und dann stirbst du."

„Dann sterbe ich halt, aber mit dem Wissen, dass du weiterleben wirst."

Ginny sah ihren Freund mit entsetztem Gesicht an und im nächsten Moment klatschte auch schon ihre Hand auf Damions Wange. Sie schrie ihn an, dass er an so etwas nicht mal denken dürfe. Wie sollte sie denn ohne ihn weiterleben. Damion aber drehte weiterhin jedes Mal den Kopf weg, wenn Ginny ihren Hals vor seinem Mund in Position brachte und in einem letzten Versucht flehte der Junge, dass Ginny ihn gehen lassen solle, dass er es nicht tun könne und dass er seine Liebe nicht mit dem Vampirvirus zu einem Leben verdammen wollte, in welchem sie stets als eine Aussätzige behandelt werden würde.

Ginny rannen die Tränen übers Gesicht. Wollte Damion denn nicht verstehen, dass sie dies alles für ihn in Kauf nehmen würde? Nur langsam drangen die letzten Worte ihres Freundes zu ihr durch, doch als sie diese verstanden hatte, da richtete sich das Mädchen plötzlich auf und erwiderte. „Aber dass wirst du nicht, Damion. Du ... du kannst mich nicht infizieren. Ich habe den Virus doch schon in mir, schon immer."

„Was?", fragte Damion geschockt und schien abzuwägen, ob seine Liebste dies nur so sagte. Ginny sprach aber weiter und erzählte ihm mit hastigen Worten vom Weasleygeheimnis. Sie erzählte ihm warum Ron sich für Parvati geopfert hatte und warum er und Bill niemals zu richtigen Werwölfen wurden.

Damion sah Ginny mit weiten Augen an und dann ging sein Blick an ihr Vorbei zu Molly und Arthur, die beide mit geschockten Gesichtern der ganzen Prozedur beiwohnten. Schließlich nickte Molly und Damion schaute zurück zu seiner Liebsten. Bevor er aber zu einer Entscheidung kommen konnte, schien es so, als würde sein ganzer Körper zu brennen beginnen.

Damion schrie in den Raum, soweit es seine zusammengepressten Zähne zuließen. Ginny hatte recht behalten und sein Körper verkrampfte sich immer mehr. Zu seinem Unglück betraf dies auch noch zuerst seinen Kiefer und schließlich seine Arme. Ginny saß auf ihrem Freund und musste mit ansehen, wie der Körper sich noch mal versuchte aufzubäumen, dann aber zusammensackte und leblos liegen blieb.

„NEIN", schrie das rothaarige Mädchen und hämmerte auf Damions Brust. Es durfte einfach nicht sein. Sie hatte ihn doch endlich soweit. Sie hatte ihn doch soweit, dass sie ihn hätte retten können. Sollte es wirklich vorbei sein?

„Oh Ginny", hörte sie ihren Vater sagen und als sie sich umdrehte, bemerkte die Gryffindor, dass der Zauber, welcher ihre Eltern an der Wand festhielt immer schwächer wurde. Und dies konnte nur eines Bedeuten, Damion war dabei zu sterben. Verzweiflung stieg in ihr hoch. Verzweiflung und Wut darüber, dass sie nicht schneller gehandelt hatte. Warum hatte er nur seine Zähne nicht...

„Ginny, es tut mir leid." Molly sprach nun mit sanfter Stimme auf ihre Tochter ein und wollte langsam zu ihr rüber kommen, doch dies sollte niemals geschehen. Denn während Ginny noch auf Damion hockte und auf seine Brust starrte, erkannte sie, dass noch ein Quäntchen Leben in ihm steckte und aus einem Akt der Verzweiflung heraus, und um ihren Freund noch um eine letzte Bewegung zu bewegen, machte die Rothaarige etwas völlig Unorthodoxes. Sie griff hinter sich und packte ihr Glück im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes bei den Eiern. Während das letzte Restchen Leben in Damion es schaffte, dessen Mund vor Schmerzen aufzureißen, ließ sich Ginny nach vorne fallen und ihr Hals spießte sich auf die nach oben zeigenden Fangzähne.

Molly schrie vor Entsetzen auf, als sie sah, wie der Lebenssaft ihrer Tochter aus dem zarten Hals floss. Sie wollte zu ihrer Tochter, wollte sie retten, doch mitten in ihrer Bewegung spürte sie die Macht, die bis vor wenigen Augenblicken ihr Handeln unmöglich machte, und dass diese wieder stärker wurde. Dann wurde ihr Körper wieder zurück zur Wand gezwungen und die sonst so resolute Frau war zur Handlungsunfähigkeit verdammt.

Ginny bekam davon allerdings nicht mehr viel mit. Sie schien in einer anderen Welt zu schweben, von dem Moment an, wo sich die Zähne in ihr Fleisch bohrten. Der Schmerz war immens, doch sie hatte es ohne Furcht getan. Alles was sie wollte war, dass Damion, ihre Liebe, nicht starb. Nicht eine Sekunde bereute sie ihr Tun, auch wenn das Brennen, welches jetzt nunmehr ihren Körper durchflutete bis in die letzte Faser zu spüren war.

Doch der Schmerz hielt nicht lange an, sondern verwandelte sich in eine Wärme, die ihr überraschenderweise eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Dann spürte sie, wie sich Damion unter ihr regte, spürte wie wieder Leben in seinen Körper kam und spürte auch, wie sich seine Lippen auf ihren Hals legten. Was danach kam, könnte die rothaarige Gryffindor später, falls ihre Freunde sie fragen würden, niemals wieder beschreiben. Der Vampir begann zu saugen und der Raum um beide herum schien von Magie zu beben.

Molly und Arthur bemerkten diese rapide Veränderungen ihres Umfeldes auch und sahen mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Angst vor dem Kommenden auf das aufeinanderliegende Paar. Dann, nach Sekunden, die Ginnys Eltern wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, ließ Damion vom Hals seiner Liebsten ab und starrte zitternd und mit blutgetränktem Mund zur Decke. Seine Augen begann rot zu glühen und dann spie der Junge mit einem Würgen eine Menge von Ginnys Lebenssaft hervor und traf damit die Wand am Kopfende des Bettes.

Danach erhob er seinen rechten Arm und mit einer Bewegung, die zum einen etwas unbeholfen wirkte und die man erst nur als Kreisen deuten konnte, verwischte er das Blut, ohne es zu berühren. Was dadurch entstand war eine Art Pentagramm, das aber so von dunkler Magie zeugte, dass den beiden Erwachsenen die Haare zu Berge standen. Das magische Symbol begann auch sofort nach seiner Fertigstellung rot zu leuchten, ja fast zu brennen, und mit einem Lächeln brach Damion zusammen.

Die Weasleys schauten besogt zu ihren Kindern und hatten keine Ahnung, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, nun gut, Molly zumindest. Bei Arthur Weasley schien dies anders auszusehen. Sein Gesicht wurde immer blasser und seine Augen wichen keine Sekunde vom Körper seines kleinen Engels. Dieser wurde nämlich im nächsten Moment von einem bläulichem Licht umschlossen, ebenso wie der von Damion. Allerdings zeigten die beiden Gryffindors keine Regung und dies ließ Molly das Schlimmste befürchten.

Dann aber kam Bewegung in die ganze Sache und Ginnys Eltern klappte der Mund auf, als sie sahen, dass sich Ginnys Zimmer plötzlich veränderte. Ein Wirbel aus blauer und schwarzer Farbe umgab alle Anwesenden und als man wieder etwas erkennen konnte, da sah es so aus, als würden Ginny und Damion und die Weasleys selbst mitten in einer Kirche zu sein und die beiden Jugendlichen auf einer Art rotem Samtteppich, dessen goldfarbener Rand in Flammen stand, liegen.

Molly blickte voller Entsetzen, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, was dies hier alles bedeuten sollte und ihr Schock wurde noch größer, als plötzlich Bewegung in die Körper der beiden Teenager kam. Erneut bildete sich ein Licht um Ginny und Damion. Dieses Mal löste es sich allerdings von den Körpern und es entstanden vier nebelartige Gebilde, die über den beiden zu kreisen anfingen. Schließlich nahmen diese Lichterscheinungen auch noch unterschiedliche Formen an. Eine sah aus wie Ginny, nur dass Mollys Tochter anders als ihr realer Körper nicht nackt war, sondern in eine Art Toga gekleidet und als das Mädchen lächelte, markant ein Paar spitzer Zähne hervorstachen.

Das zweite Leuchten verformte sich zu Damions Abbild und das Dritte wurde zu einem Vampirähnlichen Wesen, auf dessen Rücken etwas zu erkennen war, dass wie riesige Fledermausflügel aussah. Den größten Schock verursachte bei den Weasleys allerdings die vierte Lichtgestalt. Sie war nämlich das absolute Abbild von Draco Malfoy.

Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Diese Frage schien in beiden Köpfen herumzuspuken. Allerdings blieb nicht viel Zeit für Spekulationen, denn es kam Bewegung in die Lichterscheinungen und es sah so aus, als würden sich die drei nicht zu Damion gehörenden um das Abbild des Gryffindors positionieren und Damion selbst ging in eine Art Verteidigungshaltung.

„Der Kampf ist also noch nicht vorbei."

Mit diesem Satz riss Arthur Weasley seine Frau aus ihrer Starre. Molly drehte ihren Kopf unter Mühe zu ihrem Mann um und sah ihn mehr als nur fragend an.

„Ich dachte nie, dass ich so etwas einmal miterleben würde, Schatz, doch hier und jetzt entscheidet sich das Schicksal von Damion und auch von Ginny."

„Was?", entfuhr es Molly und Arthur sprach weiter. „Es sieht so aus, dass ein Teil des Vampirs, der Damion gebissen hat, sein Recht einfordert, nun aber auch Ginny durch ihr Blut und den darin enthaltenen Vampirgenen, einen Anspruch hat. Wie der junge Malfoy allerdings hier reinpasst, dass kann ich dir auch nicht sagen."

Bevor Molly ihren Mann fragen konnte, woher er dies alles wusste, das ertönte ein greller Schrei und das Abbild des Vampirs hatte sich auf Damion gestürzt. Beide Lichterscheinungen kämpften hart und während Ginnys Licht und das von Draco weiter wartend um die beiden kreisten, begannen Arthur und Molly zu hoffen, dass Damion dem Monster widerstehen konnte.

Der Kampf wurde härter und schneller, doch am Ende siegte Damion, indem er, wenn man es so sagen wollte, dem Vampir das Genick brach. Augenblicklich zerfiel dessen Lichterscheinung begleitet von einem lauten Schrei in tausend glitzernde Teile und verschwand vom Antlitz der Erde. Nun war Draco dran zu kämpfen und anders als der Vampir, stellte sich der aristokratisch erzogene Junge in Duellierstellung, es erschien ein Schwert in seiner Hand und es begann ein Kampf, der weitaus zivilisierter wirkte als der vorherige.

Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass Draco eine wirklich sehr gute Ausbildung durch seinen Vater erfahren hatte und es sah auch fast so aus, als würde Damion, jetzt ebenfalls mit einem Schwert bewaffnet, verlieren. Doch dann, Styls Sohn war sogar ein wenig angeschlagen, brach Draco seinen Angriff ab. Er trat plötzlich an Damion heran und es sah so aus, als würden sich die beiden Jungen unterhalten. Dabei fiel auf, dass Damions Gesicht immer ungläubiger wurde. Doch das konnte man nicht genau erkennen, da das Leuchten der beiden Figuren sehr viel schluckte. Was man aber sah war, dass Damion seinem Gegner mit einem Male die Hand reichte und danach eine Geste vollführte, die einem Schwur glich. Dann schien sich Draco zu verabschieden und nach einem kurzen Nicken ließ er sich ohne Gegenwehr von Styls Sohn niederstrecken.

Molly stieß einen kurzen spitzen Schrei aus als sie sah, wie Lucius Sohn ebenfalls in einem Schein aus tausend Sternen verschwand, doch Damion und Ginny schienen dies gar nicht wahrzunehmen, nein, sie lagen lediglich auf dem Teppich und ihre beiden Lichter stellten sich nun gegenüber. Allerdings löste dies bei Molly das wohl größte Unbehagen aus und sie sah daher kurz zu ihrem Mann. Das Letzte was sie wollte war, dass Damion und Ginny nun auch kämpften.

Doch dazu sollte es niemals kommen. Nein, die beiden Liebenden standen sich vorerst nur gegenüber, bis Damions Leuchten, das nun eher rötlich schimmerte, plötzlich sein Schwert wegwarf und sich vor Ginny, die in einem satten Blau erstrahlte kniete. Diese lächelte ihn voller Liebe an und während sie dabei ihre Zähne entblößte, zog sie ihren Freund nach oben. Die Beiden schauten sich tief in die Augen und ihre Münder bewegten sich aufeinander zu. Dann verfielen sie in einem langen Kuss, der darin gipfelte, dass Damion von Ginnys Lippen abließ, seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte und damit seinen Hals entblößte.

Ginnys Lichtgestalt sah dies mit einem freudigen Lächeln und zwei Sekunden später biss sie Damion in den Hals. Molly wäre am liebsten zu ihrer Tochter gerannt, doch der Zauber verhinderte dies ja. Sie und Arthur konnten nur zusehen bei dem, was ihre Tochter tat und ihre Sorge stieg, als das Blau von Ginny sich mit dem Rot ihres Freundes mischte. Was herauskam war ein sattes Violett und als dieses am stärksten schimmerte, zerfielen auch diese beiden Abbilder. Allerdings verschwanden die umherschwirrenden Lichtpunkte nicht, sondern legten sich wie eine Decke über die realen zwei Jugendlichen und verschmolzen mit ihnen. Dann veränderte sich der Raum um sie herum erneut und Molly, Arthur und ihre Kinder befanden sich wieder in Ginny Zimmer.

Damion war der erste von beiden, der erwachte und ohne auch nur einmal auf Molly und Arthur zu achten, drehte er sich zu Ginny um und weckte seine Liebste mit einem Kuss. Ginny öffnete ihre Augen und strahlte Damion an. „Na Schatz, alles in Ordnung?"

„Noch nicht. Etwas fehlt noch zu unserem Glück und du weißt, was wir noch tun müssen."

Bei diesen Worten begannen Damions Augen rot zu leuchten und auch Ginnys Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, der nach purer Lust schrie. Beide Jugendlichen begannen sich zu liebkosen und zu streicheln. Und dies in einer Art, die Molly teilweise zutiefst erschreckte und Arthur die Röte und Schweißperlen ins Gesicht trieb, denn während die Hände der Liebenden auf Erkundungstouren gingen, setzten Ginny und Damion auch etwas Neuerworbenes, ihre spitzen Fangzähne, mit ein.

Molly schaute voller Unglauben auf ihre Tochter und rief, sie solle damit aufhören. Doch ihre Rufe verhallten im Nichts. Dann plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und als sie sich umdrehte, blickte sie in die flehenden Augen ihres Mannes. „Komm Molly, lass uns gehen", sagte Arthur und mit Überraschung stellte Molly fest, dass sie sich wieder bewegen konnten.

„Ja aber meine Ginny,... mein Engel", versuchte Mrs. Weasley aufzubegehren, doch ihr Mann zog sie mit sich. Arthur wollte keine Sekunde länger im Raum bleiben. Allein schon der Gedanke daran, was ohne Zweifel gleich geschehen sollte, nein dies wollte sich Ginnys Vater nicht vorstellen.

In der Küche des Fuchsbaues angekommen setzte Arthur Molly auf einen Stuhl, beschwor ein Tablett mit einer Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen und setzte sich dann seiner Frau gegenüber. Mrs. Weasley sah ihren Mann mit großen Augen an und schielte immer wieder in Richtung Decke und Ginnys Zimmer. Dann räusperte sich Arthur und mit leicht kratziger Stimme sagte er, „Molly ich weiß, dass das was wir eben erlebt haben, wahrscheinlich das Ungewöhnlichste gewesen ist, das du in deinem bisherigem Leben gesehen hast, doch egal, was morgen früh geschieht, denk daran, dass dies da oben immer noch unsere kleine Ginnys ist und immer bleiben wird."

„Natürlich bleibt sie das, Arthur." Molly sah ihren Mann überrascht an. „Aber Damion ... er ...er hat sie gebissen. Und ... und jetzt ... jetzt ..."

„... jetzt verbringen sie ihre Hochzeitsnacht miteinander." Vervollständigte Mr. Weasley, wenn auch nicht übermäßig glücklich, ihren Satz und Molly sah ihn nun nicht mehr überrascht, sondern schockiert an.

„Ihre Was?", rief sie laut, als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte und Arthur legte beruhigend seine Hand auf ihren Schoß.

„Ich sagte, sie verbringen ihre Hochzeitsnacht miteinander, Molly. Denn dem, was wir eben erlebt haben, hat wohl noch nie eine sterbliche Seele beigewohnt. Ja, ich selbst kenne es nur aus wagen Erzählungen meiner Kollegen aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, doch so wie es aussah war das Ritual, welches die beiden wohl eher unbewusst durchlebt und vollzogen haben, eine Art Bluthochzeit. Meist geschah dies früher, wenn sich irgendein hoher Vampir eine sterbliche Jungfrau als Gefährtin genommen hat."

„Bei Merlin", entfuhr es Mrs. Weasley und sie schaute wieder in Richtung Decke. Ihr Mann gähnte allerdings im nächsten Moment und auch wenn sich Molly etwas sträubte, schaffte es ihr Arthur doch, sie dazu zu bewegen, mit ihm ins Bett zu kommen.

* * *

Ginny und Damion hingegen kamen noch lange nicht zum Schlafen. Diese Beiden gaben sich vielmehr ihren Gefühlen, ihrer Lust hin und nachdem Damion seine Liebste nach allen Regeln der Kunst verwöhnt hatte, nahm er ihr schließlich ihre Jungfräulichkeit.

Gegen drei Uhr fielen dann auch die beiden Teenager erschöpft ins Bett zurück und es war Ginny, die einige Stunden später durch die Sonnenstrahlen der aufgehenden Wintersonne geweckt wurde. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Liebsten und lächelte, als sei sein verschwitztes Gesicht sah. Ginny konnte nicht anders und küsste Damion, um ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und auch, um ihm zu sagen, dass es Zeit zum Aufstehen war.

Damion murmelte was davon, sie solle ihn noch schlafen lassen und zog sein Kissen über den Kopf. Ginny grinste und stand auf. Sie ging ins Bad und als die Rothaarige einige Minuten später wieder im Zimmer erschien, betrachtete sie sich erst einmal im Spiegel an der Wand. Offenbar hatte die Nacht doch einige Spure hinterlassen, doch es waren nicht die Bissmahle, denn diese waren kaum noch zu sehen. Ihr Körper schien eine doch erstaunliche Heilkraft zu besitzen. Nein, es war eher die hellere Haut und die dunklen, ja fast schwarzen Strähnen, die sich nun durch ihr langes, rotes Haar zogen. Und noch etwas entdeckte Ginny an ihrem Körper, etwa fünf Zentimeter unterhalb ihres Schlüsselbeins, auf der linken Brust. Es war ein Zeichen, eine Art Tattoo und hatte die Form eines Schädels mit spitzen Fangzähnen und in dessen Mund eine rote Rose steckte.

Ginny berührte das Bildnis und streichelte es gedankenverloren. Dies war also sein Mal. Dies war Damions Zeichen und nun gehörte sie zu ihm. Mit dieser Erkenntnis und einem Lächeln im Gesicht zog sich Ginny an und weckte dann ihren Liebsten auf die ihr am nettesten vorkommende Art. Sie beschwor einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser.


	61. Kapitel 61

Kapitel 61

Es war wie es Ginny schon gesagt hatte. Harry musste seine ganze Kraft aufbringen, um Damion nicht zu bitten, mit der Erzählung aufzuhören, denn das letzte was der Gryffindor wollte, war zu hören, wie seine frühere Freundin und auch sein Kumpel ihr erstes Mal verbracht hatten.

Aber allein die Vorstellung, was die Beiden erlebt hatten, die Umstände, die im Spiel waren, und Harrys angeborene Neugier gaben ihm die Kraft, es nicht zu tun. Sein Blick ging, wenn auch von einem deutlichen Rotschimmer untersetzt, immer noch voller Unglaube zwischen den Beiden hin und her und besonders Ginnys Lächeln wurde von Harry besonders gemustert. Damions Liebste bemerkte dies und da sie schon lange nicht mehr das kleine schüchterne Mädchen war und nachdem sie sich kurz umgeblickt hatte, zuckte sie schelmisch mit der Augenbraue, öffnete leicht den Mund und binnen von Sekunden schoben sich ihre Eckzähne leicht nach vorn.

„Bei Merlin, Ginny deine Zähne", rief Harry leicht geschockt, doch seine Freundin grinste nur und nachdem sie dem Schwarzhaarigen kurz die Zunge heraus gestreckt hatte, ließ sie die Zähne wieder verschwinden. Dann trat sie ganz nah an Damion heran und küsste ihren Liebsten. Harry wandte kurz den Blick ab, denn einerseits wollte er die zwei nicht stören und auf der anderen Seite schossen ihm plötzlich unzählige Fragen durch den Kopf. Am meisten schockte ihn aber die Erkenntnis, dass Ginny und Damion nun etwas waren, das von der Akzeptanz der Zaubererwelt her noch skeptischer betrachtet wurde, als dies bei Remus Lupin der Fall war. Die Zwei waren Vampire und sie standen ihm direkt gegenüber und... Moment mal?

Harrys Augen weiteten sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen immer mehr und sein Blick ging an Ginny und Damion vorbei. Harry schaute aus dem Zug und direkt in die Sonne. Dann trafen seine Augen die von Damion und mit zittriger Stimme stellte der Gryffindor fest, „ Damion? Ginny? Die Sonne?"

Das Paar lächelte plötzlich mehr als nur geheimnisvoll und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da wurde die Tür des Waggons aufgeschoben und Blaise Zabini kam in Begleitung von Hermine auf die Plattform.

„Hey ihr drei, was treibt ihr hier draußen so lange?" Blaise grinste übers ganze Gesicht, als er sah, dass sich die beiden Liebenden gerade erst getrennt hatten und dass Harrys Gesicht immer noch rot war. Allerdings bekam der ehemalige Slytherin den Blick, welchen Damion Harry zuwarf, und der bedeutete „später" nicht mit.

„Ach wir haben Harry Tipps gegeben, wie er Hermine dieses Glitzern, welches du ja bei ihr diagnostiziert hast, erhalten kann."

Damion war wie sein Vater und wusste, wie er es schaffte von etwas abzulenken und die Aufmerksamkeit vollends auf eine andere Person zu übertragen. Harry schenkte dem Gryffindor ein Gesicht aus Schock und Verlegenheit, doch da alle plötzlich über den Spruch lachten, tat er es ihnen gleich und sagte zu sich selbst, dass er noch lockerer werden musste. Kurz darauf ging es aber wieder ins Abteil zurück, da die alte Dame mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen am Ende des Ganges auftauchte.

„Mann bin ich voll", sagte Ron, als er den sechsten Schokoladenfrosch herunterschluckte und die anderem im Raum fragte, ob sie die Karte von Aggripina, die er ja schon mehr als einmal besaß, haben wollten. Keiner schien Interesse zu haben und so verstaute der Rothaarige die Sammelkarte in seinem Rucksack und wandte sich wieder den Gesprächen im Abteil zu. Hauptsächlich ging es dabei um die Ereignisse im Hause Zabini und während Blaise allen erzählte, was sein Vater mit seiner kleinen Ansprache gemeint habe, da fiel Harry etwas ein, dass ihn seit der Fernsehübertragung beschäftigt hatte.

„Du sag mal Blaise, dieser Tisch bei deinem Dad im Arbeitszimmer..."

„Ja Potter, was ist mit ihm?", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige leicht überrascht, auch wenn es dem Jungen wahrscheinlich gefiel, das Harry fragte.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht so recht, Zabini. Es war etwas an ihm, dass mir ein Kribbeln beschert hat. Er strahlte so etwas... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll..."

„... magisches aus?" Vervollständigte plötzlich Celine und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ja genau", kam es aus Harrys Mund und mit perplexem Gesicht sah er zu Blaise Schwester. Diese lächelte aber nur und schaute zu ihrem Bruder, der sich nun an Harry wandte.

„Tja Potter, das ist ja dann wohl so, weil es ein wirklich einzigartiges Stück ist. Du hast doch meinen Vater gehört. An diesem alten und wertvollen Tisch wurden wichtige Dinge beschlossen und Geschichte geschrieben."

„Das wurde es an McGonagalls Schreibtisch auch...", mischte sich Damion ein, „... aber es bleibt dadurch trotzdem nur ein Tisch. Und was sollte die Sache mit den Drachenkrallen. Ich meine, wie sagte dein Dad doch gleich? ‚...Sie gehörten dem letzten der alten Drachen.' Also mal ehrlich Zabini, wenn dies so wäre, dann hätte dein Dad immer damit zu rechnen, dass ihm seine Mahagoniplatte auf die Füße fällt."

Nun schauten alle etwas überrascht zu Damion. Nun ja, nicht alle, denn Ron schien zu wissen, was Ginnys Freund meinte. „Stimmt Damion, Drachenteile zerfallen zu Staub, wenn man einen Drachen tötet und nicht binnen kürzester Zeit einige Zauber über sie spricht. Charlie hat mir das mal erzählt."

„Na dann ist doch alles klar", meinte Blaise, doch Hermine machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung bzw. widersprach ihm. „Nein, das ist es eben nicht, denn der Zauber den Ron meint, wurde erst vor siebenhundert Jahren entwickelt."

Harry sah erstaunt zu seiner Freundin und musste mal wieder zugeben, dass er sie für ihr Wissen bewunderte. Dann wurden aber alle kurz abgelenkt, da eine männliche Stimme über den Lautsprecher verkündete, dass sie Hogsmeade in etwa zehn Minuten erreichen würden. Ron streckte sich daraufhin genüsslich und beginnend mit einem langen Stöhnen sagte er, „Uuahhh, das wird aber auch Zeit. Ich kann kaum noch die Beine bewegen, geschweige denn, dass ich sie spüre."

Die Reaktion auf diese Aussage hin war aber alles andere als erwartet, denn während Harry und Co im letzten Jahr noch laut über ihren Freund gelacht hätten, entstand heute plötzlich eine gespenstische Stimme und man konnte sehen, dass alle irgendwie in Richtung Celine schielten. Selbst Ron schien seinen Fehler zu bemerken und wollte offenbar im Sessel versinken. Blaise Schwester hingegen begann plötzlich zu grinsen und meinte, „Ja Weasley, das kenne ich. Ist wirklich ein Scheißgefühl."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bevor die geschockten Gesichter anfingen sich zu verändern und das Abteil mit lautem Gelächter erfüllt wurde. Harry schaute zu Celine und diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Eyh Leute, ich bin nur gelähmt, nicht tot. Und seht mich bitte nicht als Jemanden, der ins Glashaus muss. Das hatte ich zuhause zu Genüge. " Danach schaute das Mädchen zu Ron und als dieser ihr Lächeln sah, fühlte er sich um einiges erleichtert.

Kurz darauf kam der Hogwartsexpress zum Halten und die Schüler strömten aus den Abteilen. Jeder wollte sich einen Platz in den ersten Kutschen sichern, da dies bedeutete, man kam vor dem ganzen Tumult im Schloss an und hatte noch Zeit sich vor dem Essen ein wenig frisch zu machen. Auch Harrys Freunde wollten sich den Eiligen anschließen, bis dem Gryffindor Celine wieder in den Sinn kam. Vorsichtig schaute er zu Blaise und seiner Schwester und bemerkte, dass diese noch auf ihren Plätzen saßen. Harry fragte sich nach dem Grund, als Hermine ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte und meinte, dass sie auch noch warten sollten. Auch Ron blieb noch zurück und bat Parvati, die blasenbedingt dringender Weise ins Schloss wollte, sie solle Damion und den anderen sagen, dass sie ein paar Plätze freihalten sollten. Rons Liebste küsste den Rotschopf noch kurz und verschwand hinter der nächsten Tür.

„So, ich denke, wir können los." Mit diesen Worten zog Blaise die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und im nächsten Moment fragte er auch schon, ob Harry und Ron ihm etwas helfen könnten. Harry schaute ihn unsicher an, stellte aber dann fest, dass der ehemalige Slytherin wollte, dass sie seine und Celines Tasche mal kurz nehmen würden, denn Rucksäcke und Handtaschen wurden nicht von den Hauselfen transportiert. Als die beiden Junge dies dann auch taten, nickte Blaise dankbar und hob danach seine Schwester hoch. Er trug sie aus dem Abteil, dem Zug bis hin zur Kutsche und während er dies tat beobachtete ihn Harry mit einem sehr unsicheren Blick. Dem Gryffindor wurde beim Anblick von Celine, und ihrer Behinderung schlagartig klar, was für ein Glück man hatte, wenn die Gesundheit stimmte.

Die Fahrt mit der Kutsche wurde dann wieder eine lustige Sache, denn Celine schien in Anbetracht der nun nicht mehr ganz so zahlreichen Zuhörer etwas aufzutauen. Sie und Blaise erzählten von Weihnachten und auch von den Tagen danach. Schließlich kam ihre Kutsche als Letzte vor dem Schloss an und nachdem Blaise seine Schwester die lange Treppe zum Hauptportal hochgetragen hatte, wurden sie dort von Professor McGonagall und von Professor Flittwick begrüßt.

Die beiden Lehrer bedachten ihre Schüler mit einem Lächeln, traten danach etwas zur Seite und gaben somit den Blick auf etwas frei, dass sie mitgebrachte hatten. Es war eine Art Rollstuhl, doch sein Aussehen unterschied sich doch ein wenig von denen, die Harry aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Alles schien sehr alt zu sein, jedoch nicht alt im Sinne von verschlissen oder so. Nein, der Stuhl schien antik und war mit vielen filigranen Schnörkeln versehen. Am markantesten allerdings war die große rote Kristallkugel, welche am Ende der rechten Armlehne angebracht war.

„Guten Abend, meine Lieben", sagte die Direktorin und sie lächelte dabei ihre Schüler an. „Ich hoffe doch die Fahrt war angenehm und sie haben alle noch eine Menge Platz in ihren Bäuchen. Bevor wir aber dazu kommen, sollten wir uns jedoch zuerst Ms. Zabini zuwenden. Ich habe dazu Professor Flittwick mit hergebeten, da er sich um ihre Flexibilität kümmern wird."

Mit diesen Worten übergab sie an den kleinen quirligen Lehrer für Zauberkunst und dieser begann sofort zu erklären, was er vorhatte. Allerdings wurde Flittwick von Blaise ein wenig in seinen Ausführungen unterbrochen. Zabini setzte nämlich plötzlich ein leicht gequält wirkendes Gesicht auf und meinte mit einer Art die an Slytherin erinnerte, „Es ist ja schön und gut, was sie uns da so erzählen Professor, und kann mir vorstellen, dass besonders sie sich über diese Aufgabe RIESIG freuen. Doch meine verehrte Schwester konnte sich beim Weihnachtsbraten und auch beim darauf folgenden Tiramisu nicht beherrschen und daher wäre es nett, wenn sie zum Punkt kom... Autsch."

Harry wusste nicht, ob er amüsiert über Celines Reaktion oder schockiert über Blaise Worte wirken sollte. Hatte der Gryffindor gerade einen Professor angemotzt? Scheinbar sah dies die Direktorin genauso und wollte ihren Schüler dafür maßregeln. Professor Flittwick, dem eigentlich so gut wie niemand die Laune vermiesen konnte, lachte aber nur kurz auf und sagte mit quieksender Stimme, „Natürlich Mr. Zabini, sie haben recht. Aber nur was das Beeilen angeht, denn ihre Schwester ist nun wirklich nicht zu dick oder so."

Dann wandte sich der kleine Lehrer an die Direktorin und beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. Sie richteten sie auf den Rollstuhl und sagten einige Zaubersprüche in tiefstem Latein. Dann sollte Blaise seine Schwester auf dem Stuhl, der nun in einem grünlichen Licht erstrahlte absetzten und zurücktreten.

„Nun Ms. Zabini...", begann die Direktorin. „Zuerst möchte ich, dass sie folgenden Worte laut sagen und zwar in dieser Reihenfolge... Hoch... Runter. Stop ... Aus. Und während sie dies tun berühren sie die rote Kristallkugel."

Celine sah die alte Hexe ein wenig unsicher an, kam danach aber der Aufforderung nach. Harry verfolgte das ganze und fragte sich, was die beiden Lehrer damit bezweckten. Die Antwort auf seine Fragen kam von Professor Flittwick, als dieser erklärte, „Nun, Ms. Zabini damit dürften sie um einiges agiler hier in Hogwarts sein, denn mit den Zaubern, welche die Direktorin und meine Wenigkeit auf ihren nun persönlich auf das Schloss abgestimmten Rollstuhl gelegt haben, können sie nun die unzähligen Treppen überwinden."

Harry und auch die anderen Schüler sahen die Professoren überrascht an. Wie sollte dies denn möglich sein? Allerdings waren ihre Fragen in dem Moment, wo sie Celines glückliches Gesicht sahen egal. Professor Flittwick erklärte unterdes weiter, dass es sich bei der ganzen Sache um einen gedankengesteuerten Schwebezauber handelt, der das Problem mit den Treppen lösen sollte.

Harry hörte dem interessiert zu und fragte sich im nächsten Moment und in Anbetracht des eher antik wirkenden Rollstuhls, ob diese Methode der Fortbewegung schon etwas älter war und vielleicht schon mal genutzt wurde. Plötzlich wurde Harry von der Direktorin angesprochen und irgendwie schien die alte Hexe langsam Dumbledores Gespür für ihn entwickelt zu haben. Sie sagte nämlich, ohne dass Harry sie direkt gefragt hatte. „Ja Mr. Potter, es gab in der Geschichte von Hogwarts schon einige Absolventen, die auf die Hilfe dieses Stuhles angewiesen waren."

„Echt?", fragte Harry überrascht und Professor McGonagall nickte. „Ja Mr. Potter, nur ist es in den letzten Jahren und im Zuge, wie sich die Zauberergesellschaft verändert hat dazu gekommen, dass vor allem reinblütige Zaubererfamilien eine Behinderung als einen Makel ansehen und ihre Kinder lieber im eigenen Heim unterrichten, als ihnen die Möglichkeit der Ausbildung in Hogwarts und damit der Öffentlichkeit zu geben."

‚Aha', dachte Harry. Es war also ähnlich wie unter den Muggeln, da er selbst einst gesehen hatte, wie Dudley und seine Gang einen Jungen, der auf ein Paar Krücken angewiesen war gehänselt und dass umherstehende Passante nicht mal etwas deswegen unternommen hatten. Bevor der Gryffindor sich weitere Erlebnisse ins Gedächtnis rufen konnte merkte die Direktorin jedoch an, dass es Zeit fürs Abendmahl sei. Dass sie dabei aber einen sonderlich amüsierten und teilweise geheimnisvollen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, das bekam Harry nicht mit.

In der Großen Halle angekommen lagen natürlich alle Blicke auf Celine, die sich nun verständlicherweise ein wenig unwohl fühlte. Blaise stand seiner Schwester jedoch bei, legte ihr kurz beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und schob dann den Rollstuhl in Richtung Gryffindortisch. Dort angekommen sprang Ron sofort auf und rückte einen der Stühle zur Seite. Harry musste schmunzeln als er dies sah und erinnerte sich an etwas, das Blaise gesagt hatte. Der ehemalige Slytherin war nämlich vorhin im Zug aus dem Abteil gekommen, um mal aufs Klo zu gehen und meinte im Vorübergehen amüsiert, dass, wenn er nicht wüsste, dass Ron Parvati abgöttisch liebt, er glauben würde, dass Ginnys älterer Bruder mit seiner Schwester flirrten würde.

Harry hatte Blaise aber schnell beruhigen können und erwidert, dass dies nicht der Fall sei, sondern Ron nur scheinbar jemanden gefunden hatte, mit dem er auf einer Wellenlänge lag. Wahrscheinlich weil Celine auch schon nach zehn Minuten, in denen sie so in Erfahrung bringen wollte, wer jeder so war, Rons größte Schwäche angesprochen hatte und den Gryffindor zu einem Schachduell forderte. Ron hatte angenommen und damit würde wohl in den nächsten Tagen im Gryffindorturm schon eine Menge Spannung zu spüren sein.

Nun aber hieß es erst einmal, sich das Abendessen, welches ihnen die Hauselfen bereitet hatten, schmecken zu lassen. Harry setzte sich neben Hermine, küsste sie noch kurz und freute sich darauf, dass Professor McGonagall gleich die magischen Worte sprach. Dass die Direktorin dabei aufstand und wie es auch Dumbledore früher immer getan hatte, ihre Arme in Richtung Halle streckte, störte Harry nicht weiter. Was den Gryffindor allerdings aufblicken ließ, waren die Worte, welche die Direktorin nun anklingen ließ.

„Guten Abend liebe Schüler. Ich freue mich, euch alle gesund und wohlbehalten wieder hier in Hogwarts begrüßen zu können. Viel ist geschehen in der Zeit eurer Abwesenheit und Sachen sind passiert, die mir persönlich sehr große Sorge bereitet haben. Doch es zeigte sich, dass Mut und ein kühler Kopf imstande ist, so gut wie alles zu schaffen und das Blatt zum Guten zu wenden."

Harrys Blick wurde nachdenklich und er und auch seine Freunde schauten zum Lehrertisch hoch. War es das, was der Gryffindor befürchtete, was hier geschah? Gönnte ihm das Leben denn kein Glück, kein Erbarmen. Und wie Harry diese Gedanken so im Kopf umherschwirrten, sprach die Direktorin weiter.

„Ihr alle, egal aus welchem Haus wisst, wovon ich rede und es ist mir eine Freude, nein, ein Bedürfnis etwas zutun, was die Presse, und selbst das Ministerium in den letzten Tagen nicht geschafft haben. Doch hier in Hogwarts gibt es nun einmal kein Entrinnen und daher bitte ich nun folgende Schüler nach vorn..."

Harry stöhnte leicht auf und es half auch nicht, dass viele Bewohner der anderen Häuser auf Professor McGonagall Bemerkung hin, anfingen zu lachen. Glücklicherweise war aber Ron der erste, der aufgerufen wurde. Ihm folgten Parvati, Hermine, Ginny, Neville, Luna und Blaise und unter tosendem Applaus reihten sich Harrys Freunde vor dem Lehrerisch auf. Harry hoffte schon, er bleibe verschont, doch McGonagall wollte ihn nur in Sicherheit wiegen. Denn während sie Hermine und Co nur so zu sich rief, gab sie bei ihm und auch Damion einen gerafften Ablauf, von dem was die Zwei unternommen hatten, um die Schüler im Hogwartsexpress zu retten.

Harry war zu einem Mord bereit, wenn die alte Hexe sie noch weiter in den Himmel heben würde. Die Direktorin wurde aber vor diesem Schicksal bewahrt, da Harry in nächsten Moment mit Hermine gleich auf war und seine Liebste ihm beruhigend ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte. Schließlich stand der Gryffindor neben seinen Freunden und harrte der Dinge, die da kamen. Im Großen und Ganzen lief die Zeremonie darauf hinaus, dass alle eine Auszeichnung für Verdienste um die Schule bekamen und jeder für sein Haus, mit Ausnahme von Harry und Damion, welche vierzig bekamen, zwanzig Extrapunkte erntete. Dies wurde natürlich mit Beifall von den jeweiligen Häusern honoriert.

Bevor sich die Schüler allerdings endgültig wieder an den Tisch setzten durften, rief Professor McGonaghall Harry und Damion noch mit amüsierter Stimme hinterher. „Ach, und Mr. Potter und auch Mr. McKenzie, ich hoffe sie haben sich nicht zur sehr über ihre Punkte gefreut, denn Schulregeln sind Schulregeln und daher muss ich ihnen leider jeweils zehn Punkte abziehen. Der Hogwartsexpress ist schließlich Schuleigentum und wer dieses beschädigt muss mit den Konsequenzen leben."

Harry und Damion schauten die alte Hexe mit großen Augen an und glaubten zu träumen. Da aber die ganze Halle sah, dass sich die Mundwinkel der Direktorin zu einem Lächeln verzogen, wusste jeder, wie der letzte Satz zu verstehen war und ein allgemeines Gelächter brach aus. Als dieses sich wieder gelegt hatte erklangen dann endlich die von allen heiß ersehnten Worte „Haut rein" und das Abendessen konnte beginnen.

Es war ein wirklich langes und auch wohlschmeckendes Mahl, welches die Hauselfen den Schülern und Lehrern von Hogwarts bereitet hatten. Harry fühlte sich, als würde er gleich platzen und sein Magen sehnte sich sogar nach einem von Mr. Grangers Kräuterlikören, doch Alkohol in dieser Form war in Hogwarts strengstens verboten. Hermine lächelte ihren Freund an und strich ihm über den Bauch. „Na mein Bester, haben wir ein wenig übertrieben?"

Harry lächelte zurück und nickte. Dann ging sein Augenmerk zu den anderen am Tisch und ihm fiel auf, dass alle Blicke irgendwie auf Celine lagen. Blaise Schwester schien dies aber Gott sei dank nicht aufzufallen, oder es störte sie nicht. Allerdings fragte sich Harry warum dies so war und als sein Blick vom Gryffindortisch weg ging, sah er noch mehr neugierige Blicke.

Schließlich war das Abendessen zu Ende und Blaise schob seine Schwester aus der Halle in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Jetzt, und da plötzlich eine Menge Schüler ebenfalls rasch die Halle verließen, erkannte der Gryffindor auch, was so interessant an Celine war. Jeder hatte ihren Zustand bemerkt und den Stuhl auf dem sie saß. Genau aus diesem Grunde war wohl jeder gespannt, wie Blaise Schwester sich wohl nun zum Gryffindorturm bewegen würde. An der ersten Treppe angekommen hörte Blaise auf zu schieben und drückte Celines Schulter aufmunternd. Dann trat er zurück und unter den Augen von gut fünfzig Schülern legte das Mädchen ihre zarte Hand auf die rote Kristallkugel.

„Nur zu Ms. Zabini", erklang die aufmunternde Stimme von Professor Flitwick. Und dies schien Celine den nötigen Mut zu geben. Sie sagte laut und deutlich „hoch" und mit einem leichten Brummen, und wie von Zauberhand getragen, schwebte der Rollstuhl samt Celine die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen hört man ein deutliches „Stop" und danach den Applaus aller Zuschauer. Den Rest der Fahrt zum Gryffindor schaffte kaum ein Schüler mitzuhalten. Celine schien so glücklich und auf wundersame Weise beflügelt zu seine, dass sie mit ihren Händen die Räder des Stuhls immer schneller drehte. Einzigstes Hindernis war letztendlich noch der Eingang zu ihrem neuen Haus, dem Gryffindorturm, da sie einerseits das Passwort nicht kannte und andererseits da der Durchgang hinter dem Gemälde der fetten Dame eine Art Loch in der Wand war und somit einen kleinen Sockel hatte. Beide Sachen wurden aber durch Professor McGonagall binnen kürzester Zeit aus dem Weg geräumt und somit stand einer kleinen Feier, die Professor Styls genehmigt hatte, nichts mehr im Wege.

Wenn Gryffindor dem Hause Slytherin in einem nicht nachstand, so bemerkte es Blaise, dann war es das Feiern. Vor allem war dies noch ein Verdienst der Weasleyzwillinge, welche schon in ihren frühen Jahren, die Hauselfen auf ihre Seite gezogen hatten und es dadurch an Snacks, die man in Anbetracht des Abendessens zwar erst später wieder vertrug, und auch an Butterbier niemals mangelte.

Und es feierten auch wirklich alle mit, sei es Erstklässler oder baldiger Absolvent. Allerdings lichteten sich die Reihen zu späterer Stunde dann doch und somit saßen hauptsächlich die Siebenklässler und ein paar von Harrys Freunden aus den tieferen Jahrgängen zusammen vor dem Kamin und unterhielten sich über die Ereignisse der Ferien. Es war dann auch schließlich Damion, der sich plötzlich suchend umschaute und dann meinte, dass es Zeit sei, auf den Ausgang der Sache mit dem Express, mal so richtig anzustoßen.

Harry fragte sich wie sein Freund dies meinte und seine Augen wurden um einiges größer, als der Lehrersohn eine Flasche Feuerwhisky aus seinem Umhang zog und mit seinem Zauberstab ein Tablett mit leeren Gläsern beschwor.

„Sag mal Damion, ist es das, wofür ich es halte?"

Ron sah den Freund seiner Schwester mit fragendem Blick an und deutete dabei auf den Alkohol. Damions Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er nickte. „Jepp Ronald, ist es. Wir versaufen heute dein Erbe."

„Sein Was?", fragte Dean und Damion wandte sich an den schwarzen Gryffindor. „Sein Erbe Dean, sein Erbe. Der Whisky ist nämlich aus Arthur Weasleys Vorrat. Doch bevor mich Ron deswegen umbringt, nein, ich habe ihn nicht gestohlen, sondern Rons Dad hat mir die Flasche geschenkt."

Nachdem dies geklärt war, goss Professor Styls Sohn jedem etwas ins Glas, auch wenn die Blicke, welche ihm Ginny und vor allem Hermine zuwarfen, tödlich waren. Damion schien davon aber nicht beeindruckt und grinste die zwei Mädchen nur an. Als er dann aber die Runde machte, um jedem einen Becher zu reichen, da verweigerte zu aller Überraschung Seamus seinen Teil. Harry sah seinen irischen Freund mit großen Augen an, zumal Seamus sonst der letzte war, der bei so etwas nein sagte.

„Nö, nö Damion, ich lass mal lieber die Finger von Alkohol."

„Und warum? Ich meine, du bist doch sonst kein Verächter?" Fragte Damion mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

„Das schon...", erwiderte Seamus, „... doch nach Sylvester. Ich meine, ich habe mit meinem Cousin gefeierte, und er hat mich zu so einer Muggelparty, so einer Schaumparty mitgenommen, wo es alles Mögliche zu trinken gab... na ja... und halt am nächsten Tag, da..."

Damion grinste plötzlich teuflisch und vollendete den Satz. „ ... da hattest du einen Kopf so groß wie ein Drachenei und hast geklebt wie nach der Gewinnausschüttung in ner Samenbank."

Das nächste was man hörte war das laute Prusten von Harry und der grelle Schrei von Ginny, die den Whisky, welchen der Gryffindor voreilig gekostet hatte, über ihrem ganzen Körper verteilt bekam. Harry war das Ganze mehr als nur peinlich und er versuchte, das Malheur wegzuzaubern, doch so recht wollte ihm das nicht gelingen. Glücklicherweise kam ihm aber Ron mit seiner Unwissenheit zu Hilfe, denn der Rothaarige fragte laut, was denn eine Samenbank sei. Damion begann zu grinsen, mehr noch als durch das Missgeschick seines Freundes und eigentlich hätte er ja Ginny helfen sollen, doch bei all den immer roter werdenden Gesichtern konnte Styls Sohn nicht anders.

„Also Ron, vielleicht hättest du doch irgendwann mal Muggelkunde belegen sollen, doch da dies nicht an dem ist, versuche ich es dir zu erklären. Also hergehört, mein Guter. Anders als wir Zauberer kennen die Muggel so etwas wie Fruchtbarkeitstränke nicht, und weil es dadurch oft zu kinderlosen Ehen kommt, weil der Mann unfruchtbar ist, kamen die Muggel irgendwann auf die Idee, Sperma zu spenden und es in Samenbanken einzufrieren. Und sollte es dann mal gebraucht werden, wird es aus der Bank geholt und verwendet."

Auch wenn Ron in den letzten Monaten um einiges reifer geworden war, so war dies nun Gehörte doch ein wenig mehr, als er verkraften konnte und sein Gesicht färbte sich knallrot. Allerdings fragte der Gryffindor im nächsten Moment, ob diese Sache nicht ein wenig blöd war und vor allem unangenehm für die Frau. Schließlich tut es doch schon weh, wenn man im Winter an einer vereisten Eisenstange leckt. Dass Damion nicht mehr dazu kam, vom gefrorenen Sperma und der Verwendung bei einer Frau zu sprechen, das dürfte wohl jedem klar sein. Der ganze Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum fing an zu johlen und sich vor lachen den Bauch zu halten. Ron hatte es mal wieder geschafft und nur mit Mühe gelang es Damion die Sachen richtig zu stellen.

Allerdings rief der erhöhte Lärmpegel Professor Styls auf den Plan und somit endete die kleine Feier schneller als gedacht. Damions Vater betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und erstarrte, als er seine Schüler mit den Whiskybechern in der Hand sah. Harry wusste, jetzt waren sie am Arsch, zumal sich Styls Gesicht verdunkelte und er zu seinem Sohne hinüber schritt.

„Ich glaub es nicht? Ich glaube nicht, was ich hier sehe. Whisky? Whisky in meinem Hause und ihr wolltet es vor mir geheim halten?"

„Professor...", versuchte Harry seinem Kumpel zu helfen. Doch Styls hob nur die Hand und bedeutete ihm, ruhig zu sein. Dann erreichte der Professor seinen Sohn und nahm ihm das Glas weg.

„Also Damion, ich bin enttäuscht. Nein, ich bin mehr als enttäuscht. Ich bin entsetzt. Du als mein Sohn solltest wissen, wie ich zu Alkohol im Algemeinen und Whisky im Besonderen stehe. Und aus diesem Grunde wirst du dieses Glas hier nicht trinken..."

Harry schaute zuerst den Professor an und dann in die Runde. Alle hatten ihren Blick gesenkt und wussten, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten. Doch dann erhob Professor Styls erneut seine Stimme und er sprach zu seinem Sohn. „Denn das hier ist mein Glas. Wenn du was trinken willst, hol dir ein neues."

Alle schauten schockiert auf und Styls grinste sie an. „Lasst das aber Minerva nicht hören und wehe dem, der mehr als ein Glas trinkt. Skoll".

Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Sie waren dem Professor auf den Leim gegangen. Und während alle leicht zögerlich am Whisky nippten, erklärte Styls ihnen, dass er auch gern mal einen guten Schluck zu sich nahm. Dann verlangte er aber, dass dies hier eine Ausnahme war und man es vor allem nicht in ganz Hogwarts verbreiten sollte. Danach schaute sich der Hauslehrer der Gryffindors um und schien jemanden zu suchen. Schließlich blieb sein Blick auf Blaise und seiner Schwester hängen und er lächelte.

„Ah gut, dass ihr zwei noch hier seid. Ich wollte doch noch was erledigen..." Und während er dies sagte, ging sein Blick nochmals suchend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und er fuhr fort. „Und es ist auch schön, dass auch die Mädchen der höheren Jahrgänge noch anwesend sind, denn dann brauche ich euch das morgen nicht noch einmal erklären. Es geht nämlich um Ms. Zabini und darum, dass ich ihrem Bruder hiermit die Berechtigung erteile, die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen zu benutzen."

„Was?", fragte Lavender überrascht und auch einige andere schauten nun zu Blaise.

„Nun Ms. Brown, ich denke dass dies das Sinnvollste ist und ich denke auch, dass Mr. Zabini dieses Privileg nicht ausnutze wird, um vielleicht... " – Styls schaute nun zu seinem Sohn – „... um vielleicht magische Überwachungsgeräte an brisanten Orten zu verstecken."

„Natürlich nicht, Professor", begehrte Blaise auf. „Wo denken sie hin?"

„An meine Jungend", erwiderte Styls mit einem Grinsen, „und daran, dass ich auch mal jung war."

Nun lachte der ganze Raum und dies schien Blaise ein wenig zu verunsichern. Sein Lehrer und auch Celine kamen ihm aber zu Hilfe und vor allem Blaise Schwester erklärte, dass es manchmal ganze schön hilfreich sei, wenn Blaise beim waschen mit im Raum war, zumal es ja nicht immer sein sollte, sondern nur, wenn sie wirklich Hilfe bräuchte. Dies schienen die Mädchen dann irgendwie zu begreifen und einige boten auch ihre Hilfe an. Unter ihnen waren auch Ginny und Hermine, die beide allerdings ein seltsames Grinsen im Gesicht hatten und Blaise ein paar Blicke zuwarfen, wodurch dieser die Entscheidung seines Hauslehrers bereits ein wenig bereute.

Am Ende galt es nur noch, die magische Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen auf Blaise abzustimmen und alles war der Gryffindor tun musste, war seine Hand auf eine rechts am Durchgang befindliche Steinplatte zu legen. Harry erinnerte sich, dass diese Platte auch immer von Professor McGonagall gedrückt wurde, wenn sie in Begleitung eines männlichen Kollegen, meist war dies Snape mit irgendwelchen Tränken, zu den Mädchen hochging.

Während Blaise die Platte drückte, richtete Professor Styls seinen Zauberstab auf die Mauer und sprach einige lateinischen Worte. Harry beobachtete die ganze Sache und war sich insgeheim sicher, dass wohl jeder Junge hier im Raum gern seine Hand unsichtbar für Styls mit auf die Platte gelegt hätte. Zwei Minuten später war alles vorbei und der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor erklärte, dass es Zeit fürs Bett war. Somit leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum und es blieben am Ende nur noch Harry, Damion und Ginny zurück. Und dies schien besonders Damion zu freuen, hatte er doch Harry noch einiges zu erklären.

14


	62. Kapitel 62

Hey Leuter's,

viel Spaß mit dem neuen Cap. Es kommt ausnahmsweise schon heute, da ich mir mal ein längeres Wochenende gönne und dadurch nicht ins Netzt kann.

Aber denkt dran, gebt' s mir.

Euer Mr. Figgs

* * *

Kapitel 62

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Damion scheinbar die richtigen Worte gefunden hatte und in dieser Zeit, in der sich die drei Gryffindors anschauten, schossen Harry immer mehr Fragen durch den Kopf. Schließlich aber begann Damion.

„Weißt du Harry, es ist alles ein wenig verwirrend und wir zwei müssen selbst noch damit klar kommen, doch glaub mir, es ist alles nur halb so schlimm, wie es sich anhört. Vielleicht ist es sogar besser, wenn wir dir noch ein wenig mehr erzählen..."

Harry sah Damion nachdenklich an und dann ging sein Blick zu Ginny und zum ersten Mal seit langem, bemerkte er, dass seine rothaarige Freundin etwas verunsichert wirkte. Daher lächelte der Gryffindor ihr aufmunternd zu und wartete darauf, was sie ihm erzählen würden.

Flashback

Molly und Arthur Weasley saßen in der Küche des Fuchsbaues und versuchten die Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht zu verarbeiten. Geschlafen hatten sie nicht wirklich und daher zog sich der Geruch von sehr starkem Kaffee durch das Haus, mit dem sich die beiden Erwachsenen versuchten wach zu halten.

Molly nahm es wohl am meisten mit und sie hatte sich im Kopf schon die verschiedensten Szenarien ausgedacht, wie es wohl mit ihrer Ginny weiter ging. Und daher schreckte sie wohl auch als erste auf, als sich die Tür zur Küche leicht öffnete. Jedoch stockte das Türblatt in seiner Bewegung, so als würde der Hereinkommende zögern. Molly und Arthur waren zum zerreißen angespannt. Doch alles was in den Raum drang waren Stimmen, leise Stimmen.

„Ich... ich kann das nicht, Damion", flüsterte Ginny.

„Aber warum denn Gin. Es sind deine Eltern. Sie werden es verstehen", versuchte Damion seine Liebste zu beruhigen.

„Ja eben... meine Eltern und vor allem mein Vater. Du hast seinen entsetzten Blick... sein schockiertes Gesicht ja nicht gesehen."

Auf diese Aussage hin sah es so aus, als würde die Tür wieder rangezogen werden und Arthur war fast soweit aufzuspringen. Da aber erklang Damions Stimme erneut.

„Und er wird es verstehen Ginny. Bei Merlin, es gehört doch nun mal dazu, wenn man sich liebt. Und denk dran Schatz, sie sind selber Eltern. Sie sind nicht prüde oder so. Sie haben es schließlich auch mindestens sieben Mal getan. Halt, sechsmal, einmal sind ja Zwillinge heraus gekommen. Was heißt sie haben sich selbst um einmal betrogen..."

„Pst, nicht so laut du Idiot", fauchte Ginny und Damion lachte. Der Junge schien bei allem immer irgendwie was Komisches zu sehen. Dann aber hörte man ihn sagen, dass sie nun mal da durch mussten und mit einem Ruck ging die Tür auf. Ginny und Damion, wobei das Mädchen eher geschubst wurde, betraten den Raum. Beide schauten überrascht zu Molly und Arthur und während sich auf beiden Gesichtern ein deutlicher Rotschimmer abzeichnete, lächelten sie den Erwachsenen verlegen zu.

Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis Bewegung in die vier Personen kam. Doch als sich Ginnys Eltern letztendlich aus ihrer Starre befreit hatten, gab es kein Halten mehr und die Rothaarige wurde in die Arme ihrer Mutter gezogen.

„Oh Ginny, du lebst. Oh ich dachte, ich hätte dich... hätte euch beide verloren..."

Ginny war wegen der Reaktion ihrer Mutter total überrascht und als sie sich ein wenig lösen konnte, fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Vater. Arthur lächelte ihr zu und nickte mit dem Kopf. Dann sah er zu Damion und bevor dieser etwaige Entschuldigungen anbringen konnte, für das, was er getan hatte, zog er den Jungen in seine Arme. Ginny hörte, wie ihr Vater Damion in der Familie begrüßte. Sie sah dies mit Freude und wandte sich wieder ihrer Mum zu.

„Aber warum sollte ich nicht mehr leben, Mum. Ich wusste doch, was ich tue. Und..."- erst jetzt fiel Ginny etwas auf, das den Raum betraf- „... und wieso sind die Vorhänge geschlossen. Mum, es ist herrlichster Sonnenschein draußen."

Ginny entzog sich der Umarmung von Molly Weasley und ging zum Fenster. Dort griff sie nach dem schweren roten Stoff und zog ihn beiseite. Molly schrie voller Angst „Nein", doch entgegen ihrer schlimmsten Träume passierte rein gar nichts. Kein Schrei, kein Zischen und kein Zerfallen zu Staub, wie Molly es früher in der Schule gelernt hatte. Ginny blieb einfach sie selbst und drehte sich mit einem Grinsen um.

„Wie ist das möglich", fragte Mrs. Weasley völlig überrascht und Damion antwortete, „durch Ginny."

„Durch Ginny?", fragte nun auch Mr. Weasley und Damion lächelte.

„Ja Arthur, doch um das so wirklich zu verstehen, müssen wir beide uns selbst noch etwas belesen. Ich habe nur eine Ahnung, ein Gefühl und mein Wissen aus der Zeit, wo ich mit Dad gereist bin."

„Und dieses Gefühl sagt dir, dass Ginny es war?", fragte Mr. Weasley und Damion lächelte erneut.

„Ja. Dies und eine Theorie, die sich in den letzten Stunden in meinem Kopf gebildet hat. Ich denke mal alles begann mit der Geschichte, die eure Familie betrifft und damit, dass sich die Natur immer und stetig weiterentwickelt. Ich denke, dass mit der Geburt des Babys von Mi... wie war ihr Name...?"

„Mariam Lonegan", half Molly

„Also mit der Geburt von Mariams und Gre …Gregorys Baby wurde der Grundstein gelegt. Denn wie ihr vielleicht wisst oder auch nicht, gibt es so etwas wie geborene Vampire nicht wirklich. Klar gibt es natürliche Nachkommen von Vampiren oder Mischverbindungen wie die von Gregory und Mariam, doch die frisch geborenen Babys haben niemals die sichtbaren Merkmale eines Vampirs, noch habe sie ein unstillbares Verlangen nach Blut. Wäre ja auch extrem schmerzhaft für die junge Mutter..." – Damion grinste schelmisch, sprach aber gleich weiter, um den beiden Frauen keinen Freiraum für Kommentare zu lassen. „Nein, diese Merkmale prägen sich erst in der Pubertät aus und werden in einer feierlichen Zeremonie, wo der Vater seinen Sohn oder seine Tochter zum wahren Vampir macht, gefestigt."

„Aber was ist dann mit den Kindvampiren, die gegen Ende des letzten Jahrhunderts halb Europa terrorisiert haben?"

Alle Blicke lagen nun auf Arthur und Molly stimmte ihrem Mann mit einem Nicken zu. Damion hatte darauf aber eine kurze und knappe Antwort."

„Sie waren alle gebissen worden, Arthur. Ich meinte ja nicht, dass es unmöglich sei, schon mit sechs Jahren zum Vampir zu werden. Ich sagte nur, dass all jene, die sich gern als geborene Vampire bezeichnen, und deren leibliche Eltern Vampire sind zwar mit dem Virus im Körper auf die Welt gekommen sind, aber eben nicht sofort zu Blutsaugern werden."

Molly und ihr Mann sahen den Jungen vor sich mit großen Augen an und waren überrascht, über welches Wissen dieser doch verfügte. Stephano Styls musste ein wirklich guter Lehrer und Vater ein.

„Allerdings sollte man diese Kinder niemals unterschätzen. Sie haben von Geburt an um einiges mehr Macht und Kraft als ein gebissener Vampir. Doch ich denke, ich bin abgeschweift."

Mit diesen Worten legte Damion seinen Arm um Ginny, küsste sie kurz und erklärte weiter. „Also ich vermute mal stark, dass, nachdem Mariam ihr Kind bekommen hatte, und dieses dann im notwendigen Alter nicht durch seinen Vater zum wahren Vampir gemacht wurde, dass sich der Virus im Blut eurer Familie an die neuen Gegebenheiten angepasst hat. Mariams Baby wuchs wahrscheinlich wie ein normales Kind auf und auch wenn ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass seine Pubertät um einiges schwieriger war, als es üblich ist, so hat es dennoch überlebt und später selbst eine neue Familie gegründet."

„Ja aber wieso kannst du dann heute hier stehen, Damion?" Arthur warf seinen Schwiegersohn in spe einen fragenden Blick zu und der braunhaarige Junge lächelte. „Weil jeder Vampir, der gebissen wird nicht die Macht und Merkmale des Vampirs aufnimmt, der ihn infiziert hat, sondern sie kommen durch das Blut desjenigen, der es ihm gibt. Denk doch mal, Arthur, wenn jede Kuh, jedes Pferd und jeder Mensch, der gebissen wurde da sein Blut als Nahrung dienst, wenn sie alle zum Vampir werden würden, was wir dann für Massen davon auf der Welt hätten. Nein, jedes Lebewesen, das mit dem Virus infiziert wird und nicht alsbald Vampirblut trinkt, stirbt binnen kürzester Zeit."

Die Weasleys sahen Damion mit offenen Mündern an und Styls Sohn konnte förmlich sehen, welche Frage sich in ihren Köpfen bildete. Daher kam er dieser zuvor und erklärte Molly und Arthur, dass sein Vater einen sehr alten Zauber angewendet hatte, um die Verwandlung aufzuhalten. Ginnys Eltern nahmen die Erklärung hin und somit blieb es dem Jungen erspart, zu erzählen, wie er gebissen wurde. Auch schienen Molly und Arthur die Sache mit Draco vergessen zu haben, oder sie hatten ihre eigene Meinung dazu, ließen es aber vorerst auf sich beruhen.

Was die beiden Erwachsenen allerdings nicht vergessen hatten war das, was der Verwandlung gefolgt war und mit plötzlich sehr ernsten Gesichtern bat Arthur die beiden Jungendlichen sich zu setzen. Ginny und Damion kamen dem auch nach, jedoch war ihr Auftreten mit einem Male um einiges unsicherer.

„Damion... Ginny...", begann Arthur mit ernster Stimme. „Die Dinge, die ich gestern miterleben musste, und die ich auch nur langsam begreife, haben für mich jedoch eine große Bedeutung. Die Weasleys sind schon immer eines gewesen... eine Familie. Und aus diesem Grunde haben Molly und ich beschlossen, dass auch wenn ihr und wir die Sache mit eurer doch sehr ungewöhnlichen Verbindung, eurer Bluthochzeit, geheim halten wollen, dass ihr zumindest ein Zeichen der Verbundenheit in der Öffentlichkeit tragen solltet..."

Ginny und Damion sahen ihren Vater mit großen Augen an und da Arthur nicht weiter sprach, übernahm dies Molly, die nun in ihren Umhang griff und etwas heraus holte.

„Was Arthur meint ist, dass wir zwei zwar immer noch der Meinung sind, dass Ginny viel zu jung für die Hochzeit war. Doch Liebe ist nun mal Liebe und geschehen ist geschehen. Und daher möchten wir euch heute etwas geben."

Mit diesen Worten hob Molly ein kleines, mit rotem Samt bezogenes Kästchen hoch, öffnete es und zum Vorschein kamen zwei Ringe, deren Gold in der morgendlichen Sonne glänzte. Ginny schaute ihre Mutter überrascht an. „Mum, was..."

„Schsch Ginny, du kannst ihn ruhig nehmen. Es sind unsere Verlobungsringe. Irgendwann, auch wenn ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass es noch ein paar Jahre dauert, wären sie eh euer gewesen."

„Ja, das stimmt mein Engel...", setzte Arthur hinzu. „und auch wenn ich weiß, dass ihr ja eigentlich verheiratet seid, denke ich, dass es für die Öffentlichkeit jedoch besser aussähe, wenn wir einen Schritt zurück gehen."

Arthur Weasley war zwar sonst nicht der Mann, der gern Geheimnisse oder Unwahrheiten befürwortete, doch hier ging es um seine Tochter, seinen Engel. Und weil er wusste, was für Fragen und Unannehmlichkeiten seitens des Ministeriums auf die beiden zukommen würden, stand sein Entschluss fest. Ein Entschluss, dem auch Damion und Ginny zustimmten...

Flashback Ende

„Oh, was sind das für Ringe? Die sehen ja göttlich aus."

Hermines Stimme hallte von der Treppe her und riss damit Harry, Ginny und Damion aus ihren Gedanken. Das junge Paar hatte nämlich zum Ende der Erzählung hin jeder unbewusst die Hand leicht nach vorn und damit in Richtung Harry gestreckt und dadurch konnte man die beiden Ringe wunderbar betrachten.

„Es sind unsere Ho..."

„Verlobungsringe, Hermine"

Damion hatte schnell den kleinen Ausrutscher seiner Liebsten kaschiert und weil Hermine so auf das edle Metall stierte, bekam die sonst so aufmerksame Hexe diesen auch gar nicht so recht mit. Harry unterstützte seinen Kumpel und nahm seine Freundin in den Arm. „Verlobt Hermine, ist das nicht schön?"

Der Lockenkopf nickte und beglückwünschte ihre beiden Freunde zu diesem Schritt. Danach setzte man sich noch kurz hin und wartete auf Blaise, der wenige Augenblick später auch schon die Treppe der Mädchen herunter kam und nach oben noch einige Sprüche losließ, welche die Mädchen mit Sätzen wie „alles nur leere Versprechen" und „übernimm dich nicht, Zabini" quittierten.

Harry musste lachen, als er dies hörte und ein Gefühl der Freude, endlich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Er legte seinen Arm um Hermine, um dieses Gefühl noch zu verstärken, und küsste seine Freundin lange und liebevoll. Als dann aber Damion und die anderen beschlossen ins Bett zu gehen, bemerkte Harry, dass Hogwarts dann doch nicht so perfekt war, hieß es nämlich ab heute wieder allein zu schlafen. Zwar hatte Damion schon angedeutete, dass er sich unbedingt was einfallen lassen musste, Dann wiederum wollte sei Glück nicht gleich am ersten Tage zurück in Hogwarts herausfordern.

Daher verabschiedeten sich Harry und Damion von ihren Liebsten und wenig später lag man auch schon im Bett. Einschlafen konnte Harry jedoch nicht sofort. Hermines Wärme fehlte ihm und so warf er sich etwas hin und her. Schließlich fragte Damion was denn sei. Allerdings wusste Harry ab dem Moment, wo er seinem Kumpel sagte, dass er Hermine vermisste, dass er so schnell nicht wieder offen antworten würde. Damions Grinsen, und seine spitzen Zähne funkelten regelrecht in die Nacht, wurde noch breiter und kaltschnäuzig erwiderte er, „Na dann sei froh, dass du zwei gesunde Hände hast...

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh, fand Harry und dass Ron und Neville, ihrerseits eigentlich Langschläfer, schon auf waren und drängelten, damit man in die Große Halle kam, stärkte die Laune des Gryffindors auch nicht unbedingt. Allerdings gab es da ja Hermine und dass auch sie auf ihn wartete. Daher stand Harry dann doch auf, ging Duschen, was ja gestern ausgefallen war und traf sich mit seiner Freundin schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort wartete schon der Rest seiner Freunde, samt Blaise und seiner Schwester und mit genauso viel Neugier, wie sie bei Celines erstem Flug die Treppe hinauf, schauten die Gryffindors ihr nun zu, wie das Mädchen samt Rollstuhl ruhig die erste Treppe nach unter schwebte. In der Halle wartete dann das Frühstück und jeder schlug erbarmungslos zu.

Zum Ende des Essens allerdings geschah etwas, dass dem Schwarzhaarigen wieder einmal die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Großen Halle einbrachte. Parvati war die erste, welche die große schwarze Eule entdeckte. Das Tier gehörte zum Postschwarm, welcher wie immer kurz nach dem Frühstück in Hogwarts eintraf. Allerdings stach sie sofort aus den unzähligen anderen Eulen heraus, zumal sie direkt auf den Gryffindortisch zuflog und, was noch viel schlimmer war, einen leuchtend roten Brief zwischen ihren Krallen beförderte.

Harry sah unsicher zur Eule hinauf und seine Gesichtzüge entgleisten ihm, als das Tier immer näher heran kam. Einen Heuler? Wer könnte, sollte es wirklich der Fall sein, ihm einen Heuler schicken? Die Dursleys? Wohl eher nicht. Die Grangers? Nein, denn er wüsste nicht, was er getan haben sollte.

Schließlich erreichte die Eule den Gryffindortisch und sämtliche Augen der Halle waren auf Harry und den Vogel gerichtet. Hermines Freund fasste den Entschluss es schnell hinter sich zu bringen, den Brief entgegen zu nehmen und ihn aus der Halle zu befördern. Allerdings schien der Absender es anders gewollt zu haben und dass jeder im Umkreis von Harry seine Worte auch ja mitbekam. Bevor Harry es auch nur annähernd schaffte, den Brief zu fassen, da ließ die Eule ihre Fracht auch schon los, das Pergament entfaltete sich in der Luft und eine Frauenstimme schrie, dass sich Harry sie Haare aufstellten.

„HARRY POTTER, BIS DU WAHNSINNIG GEWORDEN? HAST DU EINE AHNUNG, WAS DIE DINGER GEKOSTET HABEN? NATÜRLICH WEISST DU DAS. DU HAST SIE JA GEKAUFT, HARRY, UND WENN ICH NICHT WÜSSTE, DASS ICH MIR DAMIT DEN ZORN ZWEIER GRANGERS AUF MICH ZIEHE, ICH WÜRDE DICH... KÜSSEN..."

Dann drehte sich der Brief, wie es auch damals Rons Heuler getan hatte, um einiges ruhiger zu Hermine und sagte, „Ach und schöne Grüße von meinem neuen Freund, Hermine. David kann es gar nicht erwarten, euch mal wieder zu sehen."

Und kaum waren diese Worte verklungen, zerschredderte sich das Pergament auch schon selbst und ließ einen mehr als nur betröpfelten Harry inmitten der fragenden Blicke sitzen. Einzig Ron schien ein wenig aufmerksamer gewesen zu sein und er schaute sich am Tisch um und fragte skeptisch, „War das nicht Angelinas Stimme?"

„Ja genau Ron, du hast recht", meinte Dean. „Sie klang genauso wie damals, als sie dich zur Schnecke gemacht hast."

Diese Aussage verpasst dem Rothaarigen einen kleinen Rotschimmer im Gesicht und er sank ein wenig zusammen. Nichtsdestotrotz lagen aber immer noch alle Blicke auf Harry und am meisten drückte wohl der von Hermine.

„Harry? Was hast du gemacht?"

„Nichts", kam es ein wenig zu schnell für Hermines Geschmack und sie sah ihren Freund mit hochgezogener Braue an.

„Na gut, nichts Schlimmes", verbesserte sich der Gryffindor rasch. Da seiner Freundin dies aber noch nicht genügte, straffte Harry seine Brust und begann zu erklären...

Flashback

„... oh man war das geil heute"

Mit diesen Worten warf David Granger sein Handtuch auf den Stuhl neben der Duschkabine und zog danach ungeniert seine blaue Badehose aus.

„Stimmt, besonders Hermine in ihrem knappen Bikini", fügte Harry hinzu und tat es seinem Kumpel nach. Allerdings musste er seitens David einen Protest hinnehmen, dass dieser so etwas im Bezug auf seine Cousine gar nicht hören wolle. Harry grinste, schnappte sich sein Duschgel und beide Jungen versuchten unter dem Prasseln des heißen Wassers den Chlorgeruch loszuwerden.

Es war doch schon ein wenig eklig den Geruch bis ganz tief in der Nase zu haben und während sie duschten, versuchte Harry Hermines Cousin noch ein wenig mehr auszuhorchen. Allerdings merkte er sehr schnell, dass David Angelina zwar sehr mochte, ihm aber irgendwie der entscheidende Kick, der passende Aufreißer fehlte. Und wie Harry so dastand, kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Wie der Gryffindor nun mal war, konnte diese auch nicht warten und aus einem Reflex heraus hob Harry plötzlich seinen Arm, deutete auf David und ohne dass dieser es merkte, flüsterte er „stupor".

David war natürlich sofort geschockt und bewusstlos und Harry, der das Umfallen seines Kumpels mittels eines Schwebezaubers aufhielt, bettete den Jungen rasch in einer ruhigen Ecke. Dann beschwor er eine Decke, einige Muggelabwehrzauber, die sie kurz vor den Ferien noch durchgenommen hatten und eine Illusion, dass die Ecke vollkommen leer war. Danach zog er sich rasch an und apparierte aus dem Schwimmbad.

Vor dem Gebäude angekommen rief er sich einen Artikel aus Rons abonnierter Zeitschrift „Quidditchwelt" ins Gedächtnis. In diesem Beitrag wurde über das Trainingszentrum der Nationalmannschaft berichtet und wo dieses sich befand. Zwei Sekunden später war Harry verschwunden, aber nur, um direkt in der Eingangshalle eines vor Quidditchaccessoires nur so strotzenden Gebäudes wieder aufzutauchen. Und kaum, dass er dort erschien, oder auch nur einen Blick erhaschen konnte, kam ihm auch schon ein streng aussehender Mann im schwarzen Anzug entgegen und fuhr ihn leicht an.

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein, habe ich gesagt. Die Mannschaft hat Trainingslager und während dieser Zeit gibt es keine Autogramme, Interviewes oder sonstiges."

„Ja aber, ich wollte doch nur...", versuchte Harry sein Anliegen vorzubringen. Doch der Mann wirkte geschafft und genervt, als hätte er die letzten Stunden nichts anderes getan, als Leute oder Fans abzuwimmeln. Vielleicht war es aber auch so, wenn man sich mal die zahlreichen Fußspuren auf dem Boden betrachtete. Harry startete einen weiteren Versuch, doch der Mann blockte und sprach plötzlich in eine kleine Anstecknadel an seines Revier und bat um den Sicherheitsdienst.

Harry schaute den Mann überrascht an und wollte gerade aufgeben, da schien das Schicksal doch ein Einsehen zu haben und hinter Harry erklang eine Stimme. „Harry?", fragte sie und sowohl der Gryffindor, als auch der Mann drehten sich um.

„Wood? Oliver Wood?", entfuhr des Harry und sein alter Mannschaftskapitän begann zu lächeln.

„Ja Harry, ich bin's. Aber man sag doch, was verschlägt dich hier her?"

Harry grinste, wurde dann aber von seinem vorhergehenden Gesprächspartner abgelenkt. Dieser sah nämlich nun leicht unsicher zu Oliver und fragte, „Mr. Wood, kennen sie den jungen Mann?"

Oliver Woods Augen wurden größer und es sah so aus, als könnte er den Mann nicht verstehen. „Natürlich kenne ich ihn, Adrian. Das ist Harry Potter und wir zwei haben zusammen in Hogwarts Quidditch gespielt. Er ist der jüngste Sucher seit über hundert Jahren gewesen und hat bisher fast jedes Spiel gewonnen."

Adrian, wie Oliver den Mann genannt hatte, starrte Harry an und unweigerlich ging sein Blick auch zur Stirn des Gryffindors. Dann nahm sein Gesicht einen leichten Rotschimmer an und er bat um Verzeihung. Glücklicherweise für Adrian ging im nächsten Moment auch schon eine Sirene an der Decke an und mit einem erleichterten Blick verabschiedete er sich von Harry und Oliver, mit der Bitte, dass sich letzterer um den Gast kümmerte.

„Nimm's ihm nicht übel. Zurzeit ist die Hölle los hier. Dauernd versuchen irgendwelche Fans reinzukommen, um Autogramme zu erhaschen. Ist halt nicht so oft, dass Ferien und dann auch noch alle Starspieler auf einem Haufen sind."

Oliver geleitete Harry ein wenig ins Innere des Gebäudes und erklärte ihm, dass in einigen Tagen, an Neujahr um genau zu sein, ein großes Spiel, wenn auch nur ein Benefizspiel mit dem amtierenden Weltmeister Irland, anstand. Harry hörte dem Jungen zu und fragte dann, wie es kam, dass er, Oliver Wood, heute hier war und warum es so schien, dass der Mann von eben sogar zu ihm aufschaute. Wood grinste.

„Weil, Harry, ich es wieder einmal geschafft habe. Fast fünfhundert Bewerber und ich habe sie ausgestochen. Harry, vor dir steht der neue und bisher jüngste Co-Trainer der Nationalmannschaft."

Harry schaute Oliver erstaunt an, gratulierte danach und musste dann ein wenig schmunzeln, wie stolz der ehemalige Gryffindor vor ihm stand. Dann fragte Wood allerdings, wieso Harry hier war. Mit einem Grinsen meinte er, dass die Stelle des Suchers nämlich schon besetzt sei. Hermines Freund allerdings wurde es ein wenig komisch, denn zum ersten Male sah es so aus, als würde er doch seinen Namen einsetzten. Schließlich aber gab er sich einen Ruck und erzählte Oliver von David und dass dieser sich in Angelina verknallt habe. Und am Ende der kleinen Geschichte fragte Harry vorsichtig, ob denn nicht die Möglichkeit bestände, noch zwei Karten für eben das vorher angesprochene Quidditchspiel zu bekommen.

Oliver Wood sah Harry nachdenklich an und bat dann den Gryffindor, ihm zu folgen. Sie liefen einige Gänge entlang und es kam Harry so vor, als würden sie immer weiter unter die Erde gehen. Schließlich kamen die Beiden vor einer großen Tür an und als diese sich öffnet, passierte dasselbe mit Harrys Mund. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde standen Harry und Wood mitten in einem riesigen Quidditchstadion.

Harrys Augen wanderten überall hin und er fragte sich, wie dies nur möglich war. Dann aber bemerkte der Gryffindor, dass der Himmel über ihnen nicht echt, sondern ähnlich wie die Decke der Großen Halle verzaubert war. Harry war einfach nur benommen von dieser Größe hier und fast hätte er sich verloren, aber nur fast, denn im nächsten Moment rauschten auch schon mehrere Personen auf Besen an ihm vorbei. Es waren die Spieler der Nationalmannschaft, die gerade trainierten. Harry sah ihnen nach und verfolgte ihre Manöver mit Argusaugen. Jedenfalls solange, bis er von hinten angesprochen wurde.

Harry brach seine Beobachtungen ab und drehte sich um. Seine Augen trafen dabei auf zwei blaue, markant funkelnde und diese gehörten einem Manne, den Harry bisher nur aus Ron Zeitungen kannte und der nun nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stand. Es war Gedion Raphael Blackmoor, ehemals bester Hüter aller Zeiten und jetziger Trainer der Nationalmannschaft,

„Und wen haben wir hier, Wood?"

„Sir, das ist Harry Potter, ein alter Freund von ...", versuchte Oliver rasch zu erklären.

„Potter also...", unterbrach der Mann seinen Assi und er grinste. Harry kam der Mann von seiner Art her ein wenig wie Moody vor und er nickte leicht, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Und was will Mr. Potter?"

Blackmoor schien durch Harrys Namen allerdings nicht dem allseits bekannten Verhalten zu verfallen und den Gryffindor zu bewundern, und genau dies machte ihn Harry sympathisch. Als die Nettigkeiten dann schließlich ausgetauscht waren, kam Harry zum Grund seines Besuchs und von seitens des Trainers, der auch mit zu den Eigentümern des Stadions gehörte, gab es keine Probleme. Harry sollte die zwei Karten bekommen. Und nicht nur irgendwelche, sondern die für zwei Plätze in der Ehrenloge.

Harry war natürlich überrascht und sah den Mann mit großen Augen an. Dann aber kam er zum nächsten Punkt und fragte, wie viel er denn dem Mann schuldete. Daraufhin machte der Trainer ein etwas beleidigtes Gesicht und meinte, dass er überhaupt nichts zahlen muss. Dies wiederum gefiel Harry nicht und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Es entbrannte sozusagen eine Art Kampf der Geister.

Oliver Wood kannte nun beide recht gut und wusste, dass dies eine schwierige Sache werden könnte und beschloss daher, einzuschreiten. Er beugte sich zum Trainer und flüsterte ihm was ist Ohr. Zuerst runzelte Blackmoor zwar die Stirn, dann aber hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„OK" sagte er. „Mr. Potter möchte etwas für die Karten leisten und ich will kein Geld von ihm. Bleibt uns also nur eines übrig und ich hoffe, dass sie, Mr. Potter, damit einverstanden sind."

Und bevor Harry antworten konnte, hatte Backmoor seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er pfiff zweimal und binnen weniger Augenblicke waren alle Spieler der Nationalmannschaft bei ihnen gelandet. Einige erkannten Harry und sie tuschelten. Doch dies schien ihren Trainer nicht zu berühren. Blackmoor forderte seine Jungs auf, sich ordentlich hinzustellen und dann wandte er sich an Harry. Dieser sollte ins Zentrum der Mannschaft gehen.

Dann blickte der Trainer zu Wood und dieser zog plötzlich eine Art Kamera aus seinem Umhang. Er vergrößerte diese und wenige Minuten später schoss Oliver auch schon mehrere Fotos von Harry und der gesamten Mannschaft. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und binnen weniger Sekunden entwickelte er eines der Bilder. Dieses ließ er dann auf Postergröße wachsen und überreichte es Gedion Blackmoor. Harry sah den Mann etwas unsicher und fragend an.

„Nun Mr. Potter, ich mache ihnen jetzt folgenden Vorschlag. Wir haben hier ein wunderschönes Poster der Mannschaft und von ihnen und sie unterschreiben im Gegenzug für die Karten darauf."

„Und dann?", fragte Harry etwas überrascht, da er nicht dachte, dass eine kleine Unterschrift den Wert der beiden Karten wettmachte. Blackmoor grinste aber nur und meinte daraufhin, „Und dann werden wir dieses Poster versteigern und zwar auf dem Ball nach dem Benefizspiel. Der Erlös kommt dann einer wohltätigen Organisation zugute und damit denke ich, können sie mit Sicherheit leben, oder?"

Harry sah den Trainer der Mannschaft mit großen Augen an, nickte aber zustimmend und nahm den Stift, den ihm Oliver hinhielt. Danach überreichte Oliver ihn zwei Karten und nach einer kurzen Erklärung dazu und noch einigen Worten mit der Mannschaft, bemerkte Harry, dass es Zeit wurde, wieder ins Schwimmbad zurückzukehren. Glücklichweise war erst eine halbe Stunde vergangen.

Drei Minuten später stand Harry auch schon wieder in der Umkleidekabine. Dort zog er sich rasch wieder aus, ließ David wieder erscheinen und während er das Wasser der Dusche über den Körper von Hermines Cousin prasseln ließ, beendete er alle anderen Zauber und meinte so, als wäre er nie weg gewesen, dass es nun reichen dürfte, um den Chlorgeruch loszuwerden.

Zuerst schreckte David ein wenig hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. Harry kaschierte die ganze Situation aber, indem er David ermahnt, nicht so viel und so lange über die Sache mit Angelina zu grübeln. Sicher würde sich ein Weg finden lassen, damit sie zusammen kämen, doch dies bräuchte halt Zeit. Kurz darauf waren Harry und David fertig angezogen und wurden schon von einer leicht stinkigen Hermine erwartet. David entschuldigte sich dafür und dass er die Zeit vergessen habe und Harry grinste leicht in sich hinein.

Zwei Tage später überreichte Harry David dann schließlich die zwei Karten für das Quidditchspiel und er erklärte dem Jungen auch, dass das Ticket mit dem roten Rand für Angelina sei und dass das andere, jenes mit dem grünen Rand, speziell für Muggel entwickelt wurde. David musste nur noch seinen vollständigen Namen eintragen und einen winzigen Tropfen seines Blutes in das dafür vorgesehen Fensterchen tröpfeln. Danach stände ihm und Angelina nichts mehr im Weg, einen Abend volle Magie und Quidditch zu genießen.

Was Harry jedoch nicht ahnen konnte war, dass der Abend für die Besitzer der zwei Karten nicht nach dem Spiel zu ende war. Die Tickets waren nämlich außerdem noch die Einladung zum anschließenden Benefizball, bei dem auch das Poster verlost werden würde.

Flashback Ende

Die ganze Halle hatte gespannt zugehört, als Harry erklärte und viele sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Ron konnte es nicht fassen, was aus Wood geworden war und dass Harry die Nationalmannschaft getroffen hatte. Glücklicherweise war heute aber noch Unterricht und so baten die Lehrer ihre Schüler im nächsten Moment, sich in ihre Klassenräume zu begeben.

Etwas, was Harry sehr gelegen kam...

TBC

15


	63. Kapitel 63

Kapitel 63

Die ersten beiden Stunden am heutigen Tage hieß es Zaubertränke zu ertragen und Professor Slughorn konnte es nicht lassen Harry immer wieder auf die Quidditchnationalmannschaft anzusprechen. Mit jedem Male betonte der Mann mit dem Walrossbart, dass er ja fast jeden einzelnen Spieler persönlich kannte und dass viele ihm sogar so einiges zu verdanken hatten. Harry konnte es kaum noch hören und war richtig froh, als die Schulglocke das Ende der Zeit im Kerker einläutete.

Der nächste Unterrichtsblock sollte allerdings auch nicht einfach für den Gryffindor werden. Verwandlungen stand an und als Harry das Klassenzimmer betrat und Professor Stormfire offensichtlich noch nicht im Raume war, fiel sein Blick zuerst auf den Pulk von Gryffindor Siebenklässlerinnen, die alle um Hermine gedrängt standen und tuschelten. Harry legte seine Tasche vorerst bei Neville und Damion ab, denn auf gar keinem Fall wollte er sich jetzt diesem Pulk giggelnder Mädchen nähern. Er war ja nicht lebensmüde, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass er sich von seiner Liebsten fernhielt.

„Ich denke mal, Harry, dass du gerade besprochen wirst. Lavender bearbeitet Hermine seit dem Frühstück. "

Mit diesem Satz meldete sich Damion lachend zu Wort. Er tat kund, dass es wohl um die möglichen Aktivitäten der Beiden an Weihnachten ging und Harry schoss ein leichter Rotschimmer ins Gesicht. Dann ging sein Blick zu den Mädchen und er bemerkte, dass einige von ihnen zu ihm rüber schauten und lächelten und dann auch einige Blick in eher tiefer liegende Regionen warfen. Das bescherte dem Gryffindor ein wirklich beklemmendes Gefühl im Bauch, von der totalen Verlegenheit gegenüber seinen männlichen Freunden wollen wir hier jetzt gar nicht mehr sprechen.

Der Hammer allerdings kam wenige Augenblicke später, als plötzlich Emily Stormfire hinter den Mädchen auftauchte und diesen, ohne dass sie bemerkt wurde, einige Momente zuhörte. Das war zuviel für Harry und er setzte sich abrupt hin und starrte gebannt zur Tafel. Damion und Neville kriegten sich nicht wieder ein und feixten, was das Zeug hielt. Schließlich aber, der Unterricht hatte längst begonnen und die Mädchen hatten die Glocke nicht einmal gehört, erhob die Professorin das Wort.

„So meine Damen, ich denke die Pause und auch die Zeit über Mr. Potters Qualitäten zu reden ist vorbei."

Harry starrte die junge Lehrerin mit schockierten Augen an und wäre am liebsten aus dem Raum gerannt, doch Damion hielt ihn fest und meinte, dass Harry damit leben müsse, dass EMS ein wenig von seinem Vater angenommen habe. Allerdings ahnte Harry nicht im Geringsten, wie viel dies war. Professor Stormfeier begann nämlich plötzlich teuflisch zu grinsen und wandte sich an Lavender.

„Ach und Ms. Brown, bevor wir uns dem neuen Stoffgebiet zuwenden, welches uns doch wohl einige Wochen beschäftigen wird, lassen sie mich eines sagen. Eine Erfahrung, wenn sie so wollen, die viele Frauen schon vor ihnen gemacht haben und die sich auf ihre doch sehr indiskrete Frage an Ms. Granger bezieht. Denken sie immer dran, es kommt nicht auf die Größe an,... schmecken muss' er."

Das war's. Harrys Stuhl kippte geräuschvoll nach hinten um und noch während der Gryffindor fiel, betete er, dass er sich den Kopf einschlug, denn dann hätte er es geschafft. Er wäre tot oder zumindest im Krankenflügel. Alles, aber nur hier weg. Doch diesmal blieb das Schicksal hart und Harry musste sich dem Feixen und den Blicken aller stellen.

Kurz darauf bat die Professorin allerdings um Ruhe und erläuterte das Thema, welches sie in der nächsten Zeit begleiten sollte. Es ging dabei um Animagie und dies rief doch das Interesse aller hervor. Stormy erklärte, dass es eine Anweisung des Ministeriums war, dass die Schüler lernten, wie man einen Zauberer in seiner tierischen Form erkannte. Außerdem wollte das Ministerium, dass alle Schüler zu Beginn der Studien einen Test machten, der aussagte, ob der jeweilige Hogwartsschüler eventuell das Zeug oder die Fähigkeiten zum Animagus hatte.

Dies ließ Harry natürlich aufhorchen und gleichzeitig drückte es auf seine Stimmung. Wie sollte er denn nun die Sache mit dem Phönix geheim halten? Harry musste unbedingt mit dem Gemälde von Albus Dumbledore reden. Glücklicherweise war eh für den Nachmittag ein Gespräch im Keller der Archive angesetzt und somit sah Harry diesem sehnlichst entgegen.

„Ach komm schon Harry...", sagte Hermine aufmunternd und versuchte mit ihrem Freund Schritt zu halten. „... so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein. Du kennst doch Lavender und wie sie nun mal ist."

„Ja aber das ist es ja eben. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie mich spätestens heute Abend alle in der Großen Halle anstieren werden?"

Harry war nicht direkt böse auf Hermine und doch fragte er sich, warum seine Freundin nicht einfach nichts gesagt hatte. War es nicht ihre private Sache, wenn sie miteinander schliefen? Musste es denn gleich ganz Hogwarts erfahren? Allerdings brachte ihn der nächste Satz seiner Liebsten zum Nachdenken. Hermine meinte nämlich, dass Harry ja wohl auch mit Ron und Damion und all den Jungen im Schlafsaal über sie sprechen würde.

„Hab ich aber nicht", erwiderte Harry und wollte weitergehen. Dann blieb er aber stehen und ein teuflisches Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Noch nicht, bin halt noch nicht dazu gekommen."

Ab hier war es Hermine, die plötzlich rot wurde und ein flaues Gefühl im Bauch bekam. Bevor sie aber ihrem Freund sagen konnte, dass er sich unterstehen sollte, erreichten sie beide den Wasserspeier am Fuße der Treppe zu Professor McGonagalls Büro. Und sie waren nicht allein, sondern Stephano Styls schien schon auf sie zu warten.

„Oh schön, dass ihr da seid", sagte Damions Vater mit einem Lächeln. „Minerva muss noch einige Dinge in Büro erledigen und bat mich, schon mal mit euch runter zu Albus zu gehen."

Mit diesen Worten sagte er das Passwort „Nerhegeb" und die Treppe schraubte sich entgegen ihrer gewohnten Richtung nach unten. Fünf Minuten später betraten die Drei auch schon den Raum, welchen Dumbledore für Harry hinterlassen hatte und das Bildnis des alten Zauberers begrüßte seine Gäste.

„Oh schön, dass ihr mich besucht Harry... Ms. Granger und auch du Steph."

„Ist doch klar, Albus", erwiderte Professor Styls und schloss die Tür zum Archiv. Dann gesellte er sich zu den beiden Jugendlichen, die mittlerweile bis zu der Vitrine mit den vernichteten Horkruxen vorgegangen waren und sah vor allem Harry nachdenklich an.

Der Gryffindor bemerkte den Blick und auch, dass Styls Augen immer mal wieder zu Hermine wanderten. Schließlich schien er die Situation des Professors zu verstehen und während er seinen Arm um seine Freundin legte sagte er, „Professor, ich habe Hermine alles erzählt." Stephano Styls wurde leicht blass und dies änderte sich erst wieder, als Harry weiter sprach. „Ich habe ihr davon erzählt, was Severus Snape getan hat, habe ihr erzählt, dass es ein Plan von Professor Dumbledore war. Und ich habe sie gebeten, keinen Groll mehr gegen unseren früheren Professor zu haben. Severus Snape ist tot und soll nun in Frieden ruhen..."

Professor Styls sah seinen Schüler mit großen Augen an und nickte schließlich verstehend. „Ja, das soll er", kam es leise aus seinem Mund und Harry konnte spüren, wie dankbar ihm der Mann über die Wahrung seines Geheimnisses war. Schließlich kam man aber zum eigentlichen Grund dieses Treffens und wandte sich deshalb auch an das Portrait ihres alten Direktors. Dumbledore hatte das Gespräch im Stillen mit angehört und seine Augen funkelten, wie sie es auch zu Lebzeiten immer getan hatten.

„So Harry", begann das Gemälde, „ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir uns überlegen, wie wir in Zukunft vorgehen wollen. Es stehen, wenn ich richtig gezählt habe, mehrere große Aufgaben vor dir und uns und diese sollten wir langsam in Angriff nehmen."

„Mehrere?", fragte Harry überrascht und es war Professor Styls, der darauf antwortete.

„Ja mehrere, Harry. Zum einen wären da die Horkruxe, dann dein Training und schließlich auch die Schule. Du kannst nämlich nicht erwarten, dass das Ministerium bei dir ein Auge zudrückt. Daher sollten wir vielleicht einen Plan ausarbeiten, um alles unter den einen Hut zu bringen."

Die beiden Schüler sahen ihren Lehrer nachdenklich an und da auch Dumbledore zustimmend nickte, gaben sie Styls recht.

„So Harry, zuerst einmal wären da die Horkruxe." Professor Styls deutete auf die Glasvitrine und öffnete dann den kleinen goldenen Verschluss, welcher die obere Glasplatte hielt. „Ich denke, wir sollten unser aller Wissen erst einmal ein wenig ordnen und aufzählen, was wir haben und wo wir noch recherchieren müssen."

Harry stimmte dem zu und betrachtete die Relikte in der Vitrine. Sein Blick ging zu Salazars Ring, dann zur Kopie der Halskette und schließlich dem alten schwarzen Tagebuch. Dies waren die drei Aufbewahrungsorte von Voldemorts Seelenstückchen, die schon zerstört werden konnten. Und um einen Überblick zu behalten, zog Professor Styls plötzlich seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte ein kleines Stückchen Brennholz, welches neben dem Kamin hinter sich lag, in eine Fotographie von Harry selbst.

Diese legte er nun auch in die Vitrine und meinte nach längerem überlegen, dass nun nur noch Nagini, Voldemort selbst und irgendetwas von Helga Huffelpuff übrig sei, um zerstört zu werden. Harry hörte seinem Lehrer zu und verbesserte ihn, indem er sagte, dass es sich wahrscheinlich bei dem Horkruxe um den Kelch oder eine Tasse der vierten Gründerin handelte. Stephano Styls nahm dies dankbar zur Kenntnis und sein Blick ging danach zum Portrait Albus Dumbledore.

„Nun Albus, was meinst du, wo könnten wir den Kelch finden?"

Die Augen der drei Lebenden lagen nun gespannt auf dem Bildnis des alten Direktors und Harry bemerkte, dass den weißbärtigen Mann etwas bedrückte.

„Professor, was haben sie?", fragte Harry und Dumbledore sah ihn direkt in die Augen. Dann drehte er sich weg und meinte, ohne jemanden direkt anzuschauen, „Harry, es tut mir leid."

„Leid? Was tut ihnen leid, Professor?", fragte Harry überrascht und sah den alten Zauberer mit großen Augen an. Dumbledore schien in Gedanken zu gehen und erwiderte dann, nach gut zwei Minuten, in denen Harry seine Fragen nochmals wiederholt hatte, „Es tut mir leid, Harry, dass ich dir zu Helgas Kelch nichts sagen kann. Ich darf es einfach nicht und mein einziger Hinweis, den ich dir überhaupt zu geben im Stande bin, ist, dass du dich für die Lösung des Problems mit meinen Aufzeichnungen hier im Archiv beschäftigen musst."

Harry, Hermine und auch Professor Styls sahen den alten Zauberer auf dem Gemälde mit großen Augen an. Hatte Dumbledore ihnen eben gesagt, dass er ihnen nicht helfen... darf? Wie kam das denn? Und als würde der alte Zauberer ihre Gedanken lesen können, und da besonders Harry ein leicht enttäuschtes Gesicht machte, begann er und versuchte zu erklären, was er meinte.

„Harry, bitte hör mir zu. Ihr alle müsst zuhören und verstehen. Ich sagte, ich darf euch nicht helfen, weil die Konsequenzen, falls ich es tun würde,... und Harry du weißt, dass ich mir Nichts sehnlicher wünsche,... die Konsequenzen nicht auszudenken wären. Harry, ich habe mich schon zu meinen Lebzeiten sehr weit hinausgelehnt. Das dürftest du am allerbesten wissen, denn du stehst ja heute hier vor uns..."

„Ja aber...", wollte Harry einwenden, doch Dumbledore unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Kein aber, Harry. Es geht einfach nicht, denn mit dem Tod und dem Übergang in das, wie ich es immer das nächste große Abenteuer nannte, erschließt sich dir ein Wissen und Möglichkeiten, die niemals in die Welt der Lebenden gelangen dürfen. Ich weiß, du wirst es vielleicht nicht verstehen, aber ich versuche es dir einfach mal so zu erklären, Harry. Sagen wir einfach mal, ich dürfte dir von hier aus Grüße deiner Eltern übermitteln. Was ich aber nicht darf, ist dir zu verraten, wenn Sirius hier im Reich der Toten eine Freundin hätte..."

„Sirius? Er hat eine Freu..."

„Nein, nein, Harry, hat er nicht. Es war nur ein Beispiel. Doch genau so verhält es sich mit dem Wissen um bestimmte Dinge in eurer Welt, die ich zu Lebzeiten nie gekannt oder erfahren habe."

„Und warum können sie es uns nicht einfach jetzt sagen, Professor?" Fragte Hermine, die den Worten zwar gelauscht hatte, die Logik darin aber noch nicht verstand.

„Weil, Ms. Granger, es hier Regeln gibt, die von der Magie der Erde oder einer anderen Macht bestimmt wurden und bis heute und in die Ewigkeit auch überwacht werden. Außerdem kann durch mein Schweigen verhindert werden, dass auch andere auf die Idee kommen, diese Regeln zu brechen. Ich spreche hierbei von Verstorbenen wie zum Beispiel Barty Crouch jr., der immer noch felsenfest von Voldemort überzeugt ist und der, falls ich die Regeln bräche, nicht zögern würde, seinem alten Meister wertvolles Wissen zukommen zu lassen. Doch solange ich nichts dergleichen tue, wird er sich hüten, sich gegen die eben erwähnte höhere Macht aufzulehnen."

Harry, Hermine und auch Professor Styls sah nachdenklich auf das Gemälde von Dumbledore und nur ganz langsam drang es in ihren Geist ein, wie klein sie doch in Wirklichkeit waren. Schließlich aber beendeten sie das Thema, da sie hier wohl in einer Sackgasse steckten und einzig Dumbledore erinnerte Harry noch mal an seinen damaligen Abschiedsbrief an den jungen Gryffindor. Dann tauchte in Harrys Geist ein weiterer Gedanke auf und dieser war auch einer der Gründe, warum Harry das Gespräch mit dem alten Direktor heute so entgegen gefiebert hatte. Es ging um den Unterricht bei Stormy und der Sache mit den Animagies.

Harry erklärte rasch was ihn beschäftigte und hier schlich sich plötzlich ein wissendes Lächeln, ja fast ein Grinsen auf Dumbledores Gesicht. Auch Professor Styls schien etwas zu wissen und ging plötzlich von der Vitrine weg und in Richtung eines großen, schwer aussehenden Holzschrankes. Diesen öffnete er mit seinem Zauberstab und holte etwas heraus. In der Zwischenzeit wandte sich Dumbledore an den Gryffindor.

„So Harry, dies hier ist nun aber mal eine Sache, die ich darf, denn siehst du Harry, egal wohin dich deine Geschichte bisher geführt hat, unser gemeinsamer Weg begann an dem Tage, an dem Professor Trelawny ihre Prophezeiung machte. Seit diesem Tage versuchte ich alle Eventualitäten, jede Möglichkeit, die sich uns bot, mit zu berücksichtigen. Und im Zuge dessen habe ich auch etwas von dir aufbewahrt, was einzig und allein dir gehört. Es ist eine Wenig von deinem Blut und nur von deinem. Ich selbst habe es dir, mit Erlaubnis von Lily natürlich, entnommen, Monate bevor Voldemort auch nur daran dachte, etwas so grausames, wie das Töten eines Kindes zu vollbringen."

„Mein Blut?", fragte Harry überrascht und bemerkte, wie Professor Styls ihm eine kleine Phiole, gefüllt mit einer dunkelroten Flüssigkeit reichte.

„Ja dein Blut Harry. Das Blut von Harry James Potter, rein und noch unverfälscht durch Voldemorts Seele oder der von Arcan, dem Phönix."

„Und dies kann mir helfen, Professor?" Harry blickte fragend zum Gemälde hoch und Dumbledore nickte.

„Ja Harry, es wird dir helfen, wenn du einen Tropfen davon unbemerkt auf den Testbogen gibst, denn auch wenn du das vielleicht nicht hören möchtest, aber eines hattest du als Baby nicht und das war die Fähigkeit zum Animagus."

Harry hörte dem alten Zauberer genau zu und dies mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge, machte ihm doch die Erklärung auf der einen Seite klar, dass er den Phönix in sich geheim halten konnte, auf der anderen Seite sagte es ihm aber auch, dass er, wenn er ein normales Leben geführt hätte, niemals wie sein Dad ein Animagus geworden wäre. Doch die Erleichterung, den Test vorerst zu bestehen überwog und somit hängte sich Harry die kleine Phiole, welche mit einer silbernen Kette versehen war, um den Hals.

Kurz darauf wurde das Treffen dann für beendet erklärt. Es war schließlich Zeit fürs Abendessen und Hausaufgaben mussten die beiden Gryffindors ja auch noch machen. Rasch verabschiedeten sich Harry und Hermine von Professor Dumbledore und während Stephano Styls noch einige Minuten unter vier Augen mit dem alten Zauberer sprechen wollte, gingen sie in Richtung Treppe und dann in die Große Halle. Dort angekommen ließen sie sich das Abendessen schmecken und hörten dabei Ron zu, wie dieser seinen Quidditchmitspielern neue Taktiken verklickerte.

Die nächsten Tage gingen ins Land und allmählich kehrte der Schulalltag wieder ein. Heute war nun Donnerstag und heute hieß es in Verwandlungen für Harry auch aufzupassen und keinen Fehler zu machen. Professor Stormfire hatte mit der morgendlichen Post einen dicken Umschlag erhalten, in welchem sich ohne Zweifel die magischen Testblätter befanden, mit denen man feststellen konnte, ob eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer die Fähigkeit hatte, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln.

Harry und Hermine waren ein wenig gehetzt auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer, in dem wie gewohnt der Verwandlungsunterricht stattfand. Irgendwie hatten sie die Zeit beim Frühstück vergessen, oder auch bei ihrem kleinen Knutschabstecher in einen der Besenschränke. Es war schon hart für Beide, wieder getrennt zu schlafen. Doch wie dem auch sei, jetzt waren es nur noch wenige Minuten bis zum Unterricht und die Zeit drängte. Bevor sie den Raum jedoch erreichten, stockten beide in ihrem Lauf, denn es bot sich ihnen ein Anblick, der Harry leicht rot werden und seiner Freundin den Kiefer nach unten schnellen ließ.

Es waren nur noch wenig Meter bis zur Tür, noch eine Biegung im Wirrwarr der Gänge Hogwarts und genau dort trafen die Zwei auf Professor Styls und auf Emily Stormfire. Beide standen eng beieinander und es sah so aus als wollte Damions Dad die junge Lehrerin küssen. Gut, Harry wusste ja von den Beiden, aber Hermine? Na ja jedenfalls beugte sich Styls immer mehr nach vorn, bat flehend um ein Küsschen und auch Ems schien nicht abgeneigt, obwohl sie den Mann leicht zappeln ließ. Dann aber kam ihr scheinbar der Unterricht wieder in den Sinn und sie wollte blocken.

„Nein Steph, nicht jetzt. Ich muss in die Klasse. Die Tests, du weißt doch..."

Dabei wedelte sie mit dem Umschlag vom Ministerium vor Styls Gesicht und als dieser sich wegdrehte, um nicht den ganzen Wind, den das Papier verursachte abzubekommen, bemerkte er Harry und Hermine. Das Nächste was die zwei Gryffindors sahen war, dass Styls ihnen plötzlich verschwörerisch zuzwinkerte, Ems Arme an ihren Körper drückte und seine Lippen den Mund der jungen Frau verschlossen.

Ems schien sich anfangs noch zu wehren, doch dann ließ dies nach und es sah fast so aus, als gäben ihre Beine nach. Hermines sah dies und Harry, der seine Liebste beobachtete, konnte förmlich ihre Gedanken lesen. Mit Sicherheit hallte im Kopf der Gryffindor gerade der Satz ‚Mann, muss Styls gut küssen können'.

Dann aber geschah das, was Harry später nur noch als wahren Glücksfall bezeichnen würde. Professor Stormfire schien so von Styls Kuss gefangen zu sein, dass sich ihre Finger lösten und das Paket mit den Testblättern zu Boden glitt. Dabei rutschten auch mehrere aus dem Umschlag und bevor Harry handeln konnte, tat dies ihr Lehrer für VgddK. Professor Styls griff von Stormy unbemerkt zu seinem Zauberstab und levitierte zwei Pergamente von Umschlag weg, so dass man sie nicht mehr sah. Dann verschwand sein Zauberstab wieder und er half der jungen Lehrerin sich höflichst entschuldigend, die verstreuten Sachen wieder aufzuheben.

„Steph du bist unmöglich." Sagte Emily und hob rasch die Blätter wieder auf. „Kannst du dich nicht beherrschen? Wie sieht dass denn jetzt aus?"

Dies war dann der Moment, wo Hermine ihren Freund zurück um die Biegung zog und dann überdeutlich sagte „Komm Harry beeil dich, wir kommen noch zu spät."

Durch diese Worte aufgeschreckt, erhob sich ihre Lehrerin für Verwandlungen und machte sich eiligen Schrittes auf den Weg zum Klassenraum. Kaum waren die zwei Gryffindors sicher, dass Stormy weg war, traten sie um die Ecke herum und sahen einen grinsenden Stephano Styls. Dieser hielt in seinen Händen zwei leere Pergamente und mit einem „viel Glück" reichte er diese an Harry weiter.

Der Rest war für den Schwarzhaarigen nur noch ein Klacks, da Dumbledore ihm verraten hatte, dass das Testpapier nur Auskunft geben würde, ob ja oder nein, aber nicht, ob der Name auch stimmte. Deshalb holte Harry die kleine Phiole aus seinem Pullover und tropft etwas Blut auf die beiden Pergamente. Dann reichte er eines an Hermine, die dieses auch gleich versteckte und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Im Großen und Ganzen klappte der kleine Schwindel wie am Schnürchen. Keiner bemerkte etwas, obwohl dies auch dem kurzen Durcheinander zuzuschreiben war, welches auftrat, als die Professorin verkündete, dass Ron vom Test befreit war. Harrys rothaariger Freund musste kein Blut opfern, da Professor McGonagall beim Ministerium die Bedenken geäußert hatte, dass das Testergebnis reell wird, da Ron ja mit einem Werwolf in Verbindung gekommen war. Irgendwie schien dies auch den Beamten einzuleuchten und so wurde beschlossen, dass Arthur Weasleys Sohn heute nicht getestet wird, dies aber zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt durchaus noch mal möglichen könnte.

Die Ergebnisse der Tests fielen von der Sicht des Ministeriums jedoch mager aus. Gerade mal zwei Personen schien auch nur ansatzweise die Fähigkeit zur Verwandlung zu haben. Und diese Beiden waren Ginny und Damion, doch es war zu bezweifeln, so meinte es Professor Stormfire, dass die Zwei jemals die Verwandlung schafften, denn das Pergament, welches sonst sofort und eindeutig beschrieb, welches Tier der jeweils Getestete später haben wird, gab nur an, dass geringe Anzeichen vorhanden seien, aber es spezifizierte nicht einmal die Gattung.

Harry sah seine beiden Freunde an und bedachte sie mit ein wenig Mitleid, denn der Gryffindor hatte die Zwei schon als Fledermauspaar um die Turmspitzen von Hogwarts fliegen gesehen. Nun aber war klar, dass er der einzige sein würde, außer natürlich Ron, der Wolf mit dem roten Rücken. Dem entsprechend sank auch die Stimmung im Klassenraum und es war nun an Professor Stormfire, ihre Schüler ein wenig aufzumuntern.

„Nun ja, es kommt halt nicht sehr oft vor, dass Menschen die Fähigkeiten zur Verwandlung haben und wie Ms. Granger es in einer unseren letzten Stunden schon gesagt hat, waren es in den letzten fünfzig Jahren gerade mal acht. Doch ich denke nicht, dass wir uns dadurch die Stimmung kaputt machen lassen sollten. Somit bleibt uns schließlich mehr Zeit um andere Stoffgebiete zu wiederholen, da ich denke, dass wir, weil ja keiner sich auf seine Tierstudien konzentrieren muss, nur das Grundwissen durchnehmen werden."

Harry sah zur Lehrerin vor und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Dem Rest der Klassen schien der Vorschlag Stormys allerdings zuzusagen, denn viele nickten zustimmend. Doch wieso sollte sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor beschweren? Er wusste ja von vornherein, dass seine Studien im Geheimen stattfinden mussten. Daher sah Harry dem Ende der Stunde entgegen und war schon gespannt, was wohl Professor Styls für sie auf Lager hatte.

„Oh man, ich glaube die dritte Rippe von oben hat's nicht ganz so gut aufgenommen...", stöhnte Ron und versuchte sich ein wenig zu strecken. Harry sah seinen Kumpel an und grinste. Dies wiederum brachte auch Ron zum Lachen und er warf ein Kissen nach dem Gryffindor.

„Du musst aber zugeben, dass deine Verwandlung von mal zu mal besser wird, Ron. Und wenn ich da an mich denke, dann..." Harry brach mitten im Satz ab, weil Ron mit der Hand abwinkte. „Das wird schon Kumpel. Du darfst es nicht so verbissen sehen. Komm schon, du und Hermine, ihr habt es doch fast geschafft. Ich meine, du hattest heute schon goldene Federn und auch dein Körper ist schon etwas geschrumpft. Und Hermine? Mein Gott, ich dachte sie hat ihren Eulenhelm auf."

„Lass sie das aber nicht hören", sagte Harry rasch und dachte dann bei sich, dass er vielleicht doch nicht soo schlecht war. Sein Dad hatte schließlich über drei Jahre gebraucht, um sich zu verwandeln und er und auch Hermine übten gerade drei Wochen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ihr Unterrichtsplan vollgestopft war bis zum Getno. Allerdings brachten diese Gedanken auch wieder einige Erinnerungen hoch, die ihn schmunzeln ließen.

Flashback

„Kannst du das glauben, Harry? Nicht ein Animagus in allen vier Häusern. Gut, sie haben nur ab dem dritten Jahrgang getestet, aber ich hatte doch gedacht, dass wenigstens einer darunter ist. Außer dir natürlich..." Fügte Hermine noch leise hinzu, als sie am Abend, nachdem die Tests durchgeführt wurden gemeinsam mit ihrem Freund die große Halle verließ. Beide wollten noch ein wenig ungestört sein und daher führte sie ihr Weg in Richtung Wasserspeier.

Unten im Archiv angekommen, entfachte Harry ein Feuer im Kamin und kam dann zum Sofa, welches die Hauselfen vor zwei Tagen hier her gebracht hatten und auf welchem sich Hermine schon niedergelassen hatte herüber. Dort begann er sich an seine Freundin zu kuscheln in der Gewissheit, dass sie heute hier ungestört waren, denn die einzigen beiden Personen, die noch Zutritt zu diesem Raum hatten, mussten kurz nach dem Abendessen das Schloss verlassen, da im Grimmauldplatz ein Ordenstreffen anberaumt war.

Harry hatte also alle Zeit der Welt um seine Liebste zu verwöhnen und er hatte sich auch schon langsam bis zu Hermines BH vorgearbeitet, als sich plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen räusperte. Erschrocken fuhren beide hoch, Hermine ihre Hand vor der Brust, Harry seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Allerdings kam kein Angriff, sondern nur ein weiteres Geräusch, diesmal eher der belustigten Art und auch nicht von der Tür her. Nein, es war das Gemälde von Albus Dumbledore. Der alte Zauberer stand grinsend in seinem Rahmen und Harry hätte sich ohrfeigen können, nicht an seinen alten Mentor gedacht zu haben.

Dumbledore war aber ein Mann der wusste, was sich geziemt und wandte, nachdem er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner beiden jungen Freunde hatte, seine Augen ab, bis Hermine ihren Pullover wie an hatte und auch Harry sich ein wenig hergerichtet hatte. Und weil der alte Zauberer wusste, wie Harry nun mal war, ließ er dem Junge auch keine Chance zum verlegen werden und begann sofort mit einem anderen Thema, als das in flagranti ertappt zu werden.

„Nun Harry, wie ist es gelaufen? Hast du es geschafft, dein kleines Geheimnis weiter zu wahren?"

Harry nickte und die beiden Jugendlichen setzten sich erst mal richtig aufs Sofa. Dann erzählten sie Dumbledore von Styls Aktion und ein lautes Lachen erfüllt den Raum. Schließlich aber, und dies überraschte Harry dann doch ein wenig, meinte Dumbledore, dass es vielleicht ratsam wären, wenn er und Hermine mit ihrem Training so schnell wie möglich beginnen würden.

„Hermine?", fragte Harry überrascht und ein breites geheimnisvolles Lächeln erschien auf Albus Gesicht, welcher mit einer Gegenfrage antwortete.

„Nun sag nicht Harry, dass ihr zwei nicht Gewissheit haben wolltet und mit den zwei leeren Blättern, gegen die ihr die manipulierten eingetauscht habt, für euch selbst noch mal einen eigenen Test gemacht habt."

Hermine und Harry starrten sich gegenseitig an, bis Harry zu seiner Tasche ging und dort die zwei gelblichen Testpergamente hervor holte. Diese legte er auf die Glasvitrine und mit einem fragenden Blick und voller Neugier wartete er auf eine Reaktion seiner Liebsten.

Hermine brauchte aber noch einen Moment, um die Worte des Direktors sich setzen zu lassen. Dann aber flammte in ihren Augen die Neugier auf und sie sah sich suchend im Raum um. Ihr Blick blieb schließlich an einem kleinen Dolch hängen, welcher zu einer Art Wandschmuck gehörte, der aus verschiedenen alten Waffen bestand. Sie ging hinüber zum Dolch und holte ihn. Dann sah sie Harry sich vergewissernd ein letztes Mal an und als ihr Freund nickte, schnitt sie sich kurz in den Daumen. Sofort trat unter dem schmerzlichen Lufteinziehen etwas Blut hervor und tropfte auf eines der Pergamente vor ihr.

Harry tat es ihr nach und Hermine sprach danach einen einfachen Heilzauber, den sie bei Poppy gelernt hatte. Allerdings war dies das Letzte was sie tun konnte, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde. Der Grund dafür war, dass das Testpergament im nächsten Moment blau aufleuchtete und binnen weniger Sekunden sich Konturen abzeichneten, die sehr stark an die einer Eule erinnerten. Das war offensichtlich zu viel für Hermine. Sie war also ein Animagus.

Harry fing seine Liebste auf und legte sie vorerst aufs Sofa. Dann erweckte er Hermine und sah in ihr fassungsloses Gesicht, doch dieses blieb nicht lange so, denn nachdem sich der Lockenkopf erholt hatte und nachdem auch Harry seine Bestätigung über seine Form bekam, da schien Hermine ein neues Ziel vor Augen zu haben und der Student brach bei ihr durch...

Flashback Ende.

Durch Ron wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, erhob sich Harry von seinem Bett und streifte seine Sachen ab. Er wollte duschen gehen, denn die Verwandlungen waren wirklich schweißtreibend und das heiße Wasser würde vielleicht auch die Verspannungen lösen.

„Warte, ich komme mit Harry", rief sein rothaariger Freund und Harry stutzte. Nicht dass es ihn störte, doch in den letzten Tagen war Ron eigentlich mehr bei Parvati, als im Jungenschlafsaal. Gut, sie schliefen auch nicht im Mädchensaal, aber es gab ja da noch den Raum der Wünsche.

Im Bad angekommen, konnte Harry nicht anders und sprach seinen Freund auch darauf an. Er wollte wissen, ob es vielleicht Probleme gab. Ron drehte sich um und grinste. „Nein Harry, gibt es nicht. Jedenfalls keine ernsten Probleme. Es ist nur zur Zeit ein wenig schwierig."

„Ah Madame hat ihre Tage", sagte Harry mit einem Ton, der sagen sollte, DAS erklärt natürlich Alles. Zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Ron jedoch den Kopf.

„Wohl eher umgedreht Harry. Parvati ist ja diejenige, die will und, um es mal auf die Tierwelt zu beziehen, läufisch ist. Das Problem liegt aber eher bei mir. Ich habe meine Tage, die Tage um den Vollmond herum, um genauer zu sein. Und weil ich Idiot vergessen habe Kondome zu besorgen, Parvati wiederum nicht auf ihren Zauber vertraut und besonders ich nicht weiß, ob ich mich in meiner derzeitigen Verfassung zurück halten kann, nun, deshalb haben wir beschossen bis nach dem Vollmond zu warten oder..." Ron grinste nun ein wenig verlegen „... bis Dad sich überwinden konnte, in London in einer Drogerie, oder wie das Ding heißt, eine Packung Gummis zu kaufen und sie dann, von Mum unbemerkt, hierher zu schicken."

Harry sah seinen Kumpel mit großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. Konnte das Leben noch komplizierter sein? Und hier war nicht mal Voldemort involviert. Schließlich schafften es die beiden Jungen, sich endlich unter die Dusche zu stellen und in Ruhe das heiße Wasser zu genießen. Nun ja, so lange bis Damion sie störte. Auch er wollte sauber ins Bett und wenn Harry es richtig betrachtete, machte sein Freund auch einen ziemlich fertigen Eindruck, jedoch verbot sich der Gryffindor Styls Sohn danach zu fragen, hatte er doch gesehen, dass Damion vorhin mit Ginny verschwunden war. Sollte er dies nun zur Sprache bringen, würde wohl der ewige Streit zwischen Styls Sohn und Ron wieder entfachen, von wegen, „lass die Finger von meiner Schwester" oder „ich will gar nicht hören, was ihr getan habt". Ron konnte eben einfach nicht aus seiner Haut.

Eine halbe Stunde später lagen die meisten Schüler Hogwarts in ihren Betten und erholten sich vom Tagwerk. Auch der Schlafsaal der ältesten Gryffindors war ruhig, bis auf das leichte Schnarchen von Neville und das sachte Pfeifen von Ron. Dieses änderte sich jedoch um kurz nach Mitternacht, als Harry sich plötzlich unruhig in seinem Bett herumwarf und vor Schmerzen stöhnte und wimmerte...

15


	64. Kapitel 64

Kapitel 64

„Scheiße Harry", schrie Ron leicht panisch und war keine zwei Sekunden später zum Bett seines Freundes geeilt. Dort allerdings wich er unter einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen wieder zurück, denn eine gewaltige Hitze prallte ihm entgegen.

Auch die anderen Jungen waren aufgesprungen und wollten ihrem Freund helfen, doch so wirklich kam keiner durch und es wusste auch niemand, was man vielleicht tun könnte, nicht mal Damion. Dann wiederum tat der Braunhaarige das einzig sinnvolle und alarmierte seinen Dad.

Professor Styls kam auch wenige Minuten später in den Jungenschlafsaal gestürmt und sah mit großen Augen auf seinen Schüler. Harry wälzte sich hin und her. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz, doch zu erwachen schien er nicht. Auch schien die Hitze um ihn herum noch größer geworden zu sein, denn das Laken und Harrys Überdecke begann zu qualmen. Dies allerdings zauberte ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Stephano Styls und während Ron, Damion und die anderen Junge sich entsetzt fragten, was den so lustig sei, wandte sich Styls lediglich an Blaise.

„Mr. Zabini, ich habe einen Auftrag für sie..."

„Ist klar, Professor, ich gehe und hole Madame Pomfrey."

Zu aller Überraschung war dies aber nicht das, was Styls wollte. Nein, Blaise sollte sein Privileg nutzen, um in den Mädchenschafsaal hinauf zu gehen und Hermine her zu holen. Dies brachte ihm natürlich das Stirnrunzeln seiner Schüler ein und um aus der Sache heraus zu kommen überlegte Styls, ob man Neville, Dean und Seamus trauen konnte. Sie waren ja die einzigen Jungs hier, die nichts von Harrys Tierform wussten. Schließlich fasste er den Entschluss, dass seine Siebtklässler vertrauenswürdig waren und erzählte ihnen in groben Zügen von Harrys Animagustraining.

Besonders Neville war beeindruckt und schaute fassungslos auf Harrys sich windenden Körper. Blaise führte die Anweisungen von Styls aus und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Aber Dad, wieso meinst du, dass dies hier mit dem Phönix zu tun hat?" Diese Frage schien allen Jungs auf der Seele zu brennen, doch nur Damion schien den Mut zu haben, sie auch auszusprechen. Stephano Styls sah seinen Sohn an und grinste. „Weil ich denke, dass der Phönix selbst, Harry ein wenig bei seiner Verwandlung helfen will. Phönixe sind magische Wesen und um sich in sie zu verwandeln, braucht es vor allem Ruhe, eine Ruhe, die Harry während seines Trainings durch sein eigenes Verschulden, seinen Ehrgeiz, nie hatte."

Die Gryffindors schauten ihren Lehrer nachdenklich an, gaben sich dann aber mit der Erklärung zufrieden. Dies ließ Styls innerlich aufatmen, denn so brauchte er ihnen nicht zu erzählen, dass er das hier gerade Geschehende nur erkannte, weil ihm eine kleine Geschichte wieder ins Gedächtnis kam. Es war wohl die Geschichte, welche Dumbledore den meisten seiner Schüler erzählte, wenn sie ihn darauf ansprachen, in welches Haus er früher gegangen sei. Der alte Direktor antwortete dann immer „Gryffindor" und gab dann auch die Anekdote zum Besten, dass ihm aber die Vorhänge am Bett nie gefallen hätten und er sie deshalb auch mal in Brand gesteckt hatte.

Stephano Styls, oder besser Severus Snape, wusste es aber besser, hatte ihm doch Dumbledore selbst den Tipp gegeben, dass dies irgendwann geschehen konnte, sei es ihm doch auch so ergangen. Irgendwann würde Harry sich verwandeln, würde seine Form „auferstehen" und dies nun mal in der Art, wie es für die Phönixe typisch war. Allerdings hatte ihm Dumbledore auch geraten, dass Harry dabei nicht allein sein sollte und dass für die Person, die ihn unterstütze auch keine Gefahr bestand. Daher kam auch seine Anweisung, Hermine zu holen und Stephano Styls schaute so wartend zur Tür.

‚Man, was hat Potter denn nun schon wieder angestellt?'

Mit dieser Frage im Kopf rannte der ehemalige Slytherin die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Von dort aus ging es dann sogleich die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen wieder hoch und ab hier ermahnte sich der Gryffindor, dass er nun ein wenig langsamer gehen musste, wollte er niemanden unnötig aufwecken. Schließlich erreichte Blaise die Tür der Siebenklässlerinnen und horchte kurz, ob noch Stimmen zu hören waren.

Die Mädchen schienen aber alle zu schlafen. Es war ja auch spät genug. Blaise überlegte, ob er klopfen sollte. Seine Erziehung gebot ihm dies schließlich. Allerdings hätte dies wahrscheinlich viele der Mädchen geweckt. Er wusste ja, wo Hermines Bett stand und so vergaß er daher mal seine gute Kinderstube. Rasch glitt er durch die Tür und den breiten Gang entlang, an welchen rechts und links die Betten aufgereiht waren. Musste Granger unbedingt ganz hinten schlafen ? Dies war die nächste Frage, die dem Jungen durch den Kopf schoss. Als sein Blick jedoch auf die großen Fenster fiel, durch welche der Mond herein schien und dadurch den breiten Tisch davor, so stark ausleuchtete, dass man an ihm sogar jetzt wunderbar hätte lesen können, nun, da kam Blaise nur eines in den Sinn. ‚War ja klar'.

Langsam und mit Bedacht schlich der Gryffindor den Gang entlang, immer darauf hoffend, dass keines der Mädchen erwachte. Und dies war auch deshalb so wichtig, weil, hätte man ihn erwischt, dann wären rote Köpfe an der Tagesordnung gewesen. Blaise konnte es nicht fassen, wie die Mädchen schliefen. Nicht nur dass keine es scheinbar für nötig hielt, ihren Bettvorhang zu schließen, Nein, zwei störte offenbar sogar der Stoff des Nachthemdes, oder der Stoff war so dünn, dass man ihn auch hätte weglassen können. Alles in allem bescherte der Mond und sein Licht dem Gryffindor eher einen Spießrutenlauf der Gefühle. Glücklicherweise hatte er aber einen Auftrag und was ihm noch mehr zusagte war die Tatsache, dass wenigstens Hermine, das Ziel seines Auftrages, bedeckt und züchtig schlief.

Fünf Sekunden später war die Gryffindor auch schon wach. Sie sah Blaise zwar etwas verstört an, doch als dieser ihr einigermaßen ruhig beigebracht hatte, was denn los sei, da gab es kein halten mehr. Hermine griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel und rannte mit besorgtem Gesicht aus dem Schlafsaal. Blaise folgte ihr ohne auch noch einen Blick auf die anderen Mädchen zu werfen und zwei Minuten später waren sie auch schon zurück bei den Jungs.

„Ah gut, dass sie gekommen sind", rief Professor Styls Hermine entgegen, musste allerdings noch mal in seiner Erklärung stoppen, da Dean leise an Neville gewandt fragte, woher der Professor dies denn wissen wollte. Styls warf dem nun ertappt blickenden Schwarzen einen vernichtenden Blick zu und erklärte dann leise, was er von Hermine wollte.

Alles in Allem lief es darauf hinaus, dass sich Harrys Freundin zu ihrem Liebsten legen sollte, da ihr die Hitze wohl am wenigsten etwas ausmachen sollte und danach war es ihre Aufgabe, ihren Freund zu beruhigen. Auch wenn, so vermutete Styls, der Gryffindor vielleicht nicht hören würde, was seine Freundin zu ihm sagte, war es jedoch nicht ausgeschlossen, dass Harry ihre Anwesenheit spürte. Bevor Hermine sich aber zu ihrem Freund legen konnte, wandte sich Styls die anderen Jungs.

„So, und ihr Möchtegernmänner, von euch erwarte ich, dass dies hier unter euch bleibt und dass ihr euch allesamt sofort umdreht."

„Umdrehen?", fragte Damion auf die letzte Aussage seines Vaters hin und auch Dean, Neville und Ron schauten überrascht.

„Natürlich. Es ist nicht schicklich eine junge Lady zu beobachten, wenn sie sich komplett auszieht."

„Was?", rief nun Hermine überrascht und ein leichter Rotschimmer zog sich über ihre Wangen. Professor Styls lächelte jedoch nur amüsiert und meinte, „Ja Ms. Granger, es wäre doch schade um ihr schönes Nachthemd, wenn dieses Feuer fängt."

Hermine sah Styls noch einige Sekunden an, wartete darauf, dass auch er sich umdrehte und wandte dann ihren Blick zu den grinsenden Gryffindors. ‚Jungs', dachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Kurz darauf blickte jeder in eine andere Richtung und Hermine entledigte sich ihrer Kleidung. Dann kroch sie zu Harry, der immer noch stöhnte unter die Decke und sofort schien der Gryffindor etwas zu spüren, jedenfalls wurde seine Atmung ruhiger.

Als man nichts mehr von Hermine sah, konnten die anderen wieder herschauen und Styls bat sie, ihm zu helfen, die Vorhänge zu schließen. Dann legte er noch einen Schallschutzzauber über Harrys Bett und ließ sich von seinem Sohn das magische Babyfon geben. Dieses reichte der Professor dann durch den schweren Vorhang an Hermine, mit dem Hinweis, sie solle es sofort aktivieren und ihn rufen, wenn etwas passiert. Danach hieß es auch für die anderen Jungen ab ins Bett und auf den Morgen warten.

Harry bekam von der ganzen Aufregung überhaupt nichts mit. Der Geist des Gryffindors war dieser Welt entrückt und er schwebte, wie es eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr geschehen war, als Phönix übers Land. Kristallklare Seen und gerade abgeerntete Felder rauschten unter ihm vorbei und vermittelten pure Freiheit. Bauern und Ochsenkarren sahen verwundert zu ihm auf und winkten ihm zu, als wäre er ein Bekannter. Doch das Merkwürdigste an Harry Flug war das Gefühl in seiner Brust. Alles kam ihm so vor, als würde er dies hier zum letzten Male sehen und dass er irgendwie Abschied davon nahm.

Schließlich landete Harry am Ufer eines kleinen Weihers und in dem Moment, wo seine Füße, oder besser gesagt Krallen, den sandigen Boden berührte, da fühlte sich der Gryffindor schlapp und unendlich müde. Vielleicht lag es aber auch am Durst und so tippelte Harry, als Phönix in Richtung Wasser. Dort angekommen senkte er seinen Kopf und zuckte in nächsten Moment erschrocken zurück. Denn das, was der Gryffindor im Wasser sah, war nicht der wunderschöne Anblick, den ein Phönix sonst bot. Nein, der Kopf sah gelinde gesagt furchtbar aus. Federn fehlten, der Schnabel war stumpf und hatte nicht in Geringsten den sonst so schönen rotgelben Glanz.

Harry fragte sich, was mit ihm passiert war. Hatte er vielleicht einen Kampf gehabt, an den er sich nicht erinnerte? Doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, was mit Fawks in seinem zweiten Jahr geschehen war und dass Dumbledores Phönix, oder besser sein eigentlicher Bruder, damals seinen Tag des Feuers hatte und ähnlich aussah. War es hier heute bei ihm auch so?

Was würde geschehen? Tat es weh, in Flammen aufzugehen? Harry wurde zunehmend unruhiger und wollte, dass er erwachte, doch irgendwie schaffte er den Sprung in die reale Welt nicht und dies schürte die Panik im Innersten des Gryffindors noch mehr. Schließlich begann der Phönix, und Harry kam sich vor, als würde sein Körper seinem Willen nicht mehr gehorchen, in Richtung Norden zu laufen, hin zu einem großen schwarzen Felsen. Dort erblickte er eine Art kleine Höhle, er schleppte sich die letzten Schritte förmlich hinein. Kurz darauf wurde es dunkel um ihn herum.

Doch dies blieb nicht so, denn ein Licht erhellte den Raum. Es war ein ein magisches Leuchten und es ging von seinem eigenen Körper aus. Es erhellte die kalten, steinernen Wände und tauchte alles in ein bizarres Licht. Dann begann auch die Temperatur merklich zuzunehmen und er bildete dabei das Zentrum. Es war also soweit, erkannte Harry und seine Furcht vor dem Unbekannten stieg, genauso wie seine Unruhe. Dann aber, es mussten schier unendliche Minuten gewesen sein, fühlte der Gryffindor, wie sich etwas anderes um ihn legte. Es war das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Vertrautheit. Etwas, das ihm bisher nur Hermine gegeben hatte und da wusste er, dass alles gut werden würde. Somit ließ er seinem Feuer, oder halt dem des Phönix seinen freien Lauf.

„Meinst du, er hat es überstanden?"

Es war Deans Stimme, die an Harrys Ohr drang und er war versucht, seine Augen zu öffnen und dem Jungen zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ging. Da aber erklang eine weitere Stimme, die von Damion und sein Freund meinte ziemlich müde, dass alles in Ordnung sei und der Schwarze sich wieder hinlegen solle. Es war ja schließlich erst sechs und demzufolge mitten in der Nacht. Dean knurrte zwar, fügte sich dann aber, ließ von Harrys Vorhang ab und fünf Minuten später lag der Schlafsaal wieder in absoluter Stille.

Harry, seine Augen nun magisch angepasst, verschaffte sich erst mal einen Überblick. Zuerst fiel ihm das leichte Gewicht auf seiner Brust auf und dann kitzelten ihn die weichen Haare seiner Liebsten. Harry schmunzelte und erkannte nun auch, woher das Gefühl der Geborgenheit gekommen war. Dann aber drängte sich ein anderes Gefühl in seine Körper und um dieses abzustellen bedurfte es eines kleinen keramischen Beckens. Vorsichtig löste sich der Gryffindor aus der Umarmung seiner Freundin und schlich leise in Richtung Bad.

Dort allerdings, und es war mehr so im Vorbeigehen an einem der Spiegel, erlitt Harry den nächsten Schock seines jungen Lebens, denn auch wenn sich die magischen Spiegel manchmal einen Spaß gönnten, so ließ ihn dieser Anblick, nachdem Harry blitzschnell wieder vor dem Spiegel stand, seine Augen vor Horror heraustreten.

Das, was die silberne Scheibe reflektierte, das war nicht er. Ja, es hatte seine Konturen und auch Gesichtszüge, doch der Rest? Allein schon die Haare waren ein Schock, bestanden sie doch aus lodernden Flammen, ebenso wie seine Augenbrauen. Dann waren da seine einst so wundervoll grün leuchtenden Augen, Sie kamen nun denen von Damion gleich und glänzten golden. Den größten Schock erlebte Harry in anbetracht seiner Hautfarbe. Sie wies alle möglichen Nuancen der Farben rot und gelb auf.

Harry starrte auf den Spiegel und fuhr dann mit seinem Finger über sein Gesicht. Er musste es einfach fühlen, wollte das Feuer ertasten. Doch als seine Zeigefinger noch oben wanderten, trafen sie nur auf weiches Haar.

„Bist du bald fertig mit dem Grübeln, ob das St. Mungos nicht noch einen Platz frei hat?"

Harry klappte der Mund vor Entsetzen auf und er sprang zur Seite, sodass er den Fremden im Spiegel nicht mehr sehen konnte und umgedreht, dass dieser ihn auch nicht mehr sah. Was war hier los? War es ein Scherz seines Kumpels? Oder erlaubte sich der magische Spiegel selbst einen Solchen? War er es leid immer nur Sprüche darüber zu klopfen, dass der Gryffindor grässliche Haare habe? Zwei Minuten später, in denen sich der Gryffindor an die geflieste Wand neben dem Spiegel presste erkannte Harry allerdings, wie lächerlich dies aussehen musste. Rasch sammelte er seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und trat wieder ans Waschbecken heran.

„Na fertig mit dem Darstellen des totalen Geschockt seins?", fragte der Fremde mit leicht genervter Stimme. Harry starrte ihn an und brachte nur zaghaft seine erste Frage auf den Weg.

„Wer bist du?"

Das Abbild im Spiegel verdrehte genervt seine goldenen Augen. „Na wer wohl? Du natürlich, Harry."

„Aber... aber... oh mein Gott, sehe ich wirklich so aus?"

Nun lachte der fremde Junge.

„Natürlich nicht. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn es neben mir ein weiteres Lebewesen mit dieser vollkommenen Schönheit auf der Welt gäbe. Nein Harry Potter, du siehst noch ganz normal aus, na ja wenn man mal von deiner Frisur absieht..."

„Aber wer bist du? Wer, wenn ich mich doch nicht verändert habe?" Harry überging geflissentlich den Kommentar zu seinen Haaren oder gar die geradezu narzisstische Bemerkung des Flammenkopfes und schaute sein Spiegelbild mit fragendem Blicke an.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst, dann kannst du mich Arcan nennen."

„Arcan? Arcan, der Phönix?", entfuhr es Harry überrascht und sein Gegenüber begann zu lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das doch sehr stark an Dumbledore erinnerte. Harry wischte sich diesen Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder aus seinem Geiste, denn eine andere Befürchtung machte sich breit. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Wie sollte er leben, wenn sein Körper nun zwei Seelen beherbergte? Bevor der Gryffindor sich allerdings weitere Gedanken machen konnte, sprach Arcan ihn an.

„Harry, vergiss, was du eben gedacht hast. Du bist nicht besessen oder so. Ich bin du und nicht irgendeine andere Seele, mit der du deinen Körper teilen musst. Ich rede dir nirgends rein oder bestimme gar deinen Weg. Sie mich eher so, wie du es gerade tust, als Spiegelbild."

„Als Spiegelbild?"

„Jepp Harry, denke von mir als dein Spiegelbild, mit dem du manchmal redest. Menschen tun so etwas glaube ich ... manchmal."

„Und du mischt dich nicht ein oder so? Und warum dann die äußerliche Veränderung?" Harry musste diese Fragen einfach loswerden und hoffte, dass er von Arcan auch eine ehrliche Antwort bekam. Und dieses tat er dann auch.

„Nein, ich mische mich nicht ein, denn wie schon gesagt, ich bin du. Allerdings, und das will ich dir nicht verheimlichen, kann es vorkommen, dass du in bestimmten Situationen plötzlich instinktiv reagierst und dass kommt dann dadurch, dass ein gewisser Teil von dir ja über eine fast tausendjährige Erfahrung verfügt."

„Und das Aussehen?", hakte Harry nach, während er versuchte das eben gehörte zu verdauen.

„Nun meine Erscheinung ist deine Erscheinung, und zwar wenn du mit den Kräften des Phönix hantierst und zauberst. Doch keine Angst, keiner kann dich so sehen, wenn du es nicht willst oder zu viel Magie verwendest."

„Phönixmagie? Heißt das, dass ich sie nun benutzen kann? Dass ich mich verwandeln kann?"

Arcan sah Harry mit einem wissenden Grinsen an. Allerdings versteckte sich in dieser Geste auch etwas, dass so etwas wie Unglaube ausdrückte. Bevor das Spiegelbild aber weiter darauf eingehen konnte stellte Harry, den nun die Neugier gepackt hatte, alle möglichen Fragen.

„Heißt das, ich kann nun auch teleportieren, unglaubliche Lasten tragen und habe heilende Tränen? Wann kann ich mich in meine Animagusform verwandeln? Und wieso kommt das alles so plötzlich."

Arcan wurde regelrecht mit Fragen bombardiert und musste den passenden Moment abwarten, um überhaupt mal ein Wort sagen zu können. Schließlich holte Harry Luft und das Spiegelbild ergriff seine Chance.

„Also Harry, wieso jetzt, ist einfach. Es kommt durch die letzte Nacht, in der ich, oder besser wir gemeinsam unseren ersten Tag des Feuers hatten. Dadurch wurde dein Körper erst so richtig angepasst und auch das nötige Wissen frei. Du kannst es wie eine Art Pubertät für neugeborene Phönixe sehen, nur halt ohne die lästigen Nebensachen wie Gefühlschaos, Dauerständer und klebriger Schlafanzugshose am Morgen. Ach und was deine komische Frage mit der Animagusform angeht, so kann ich nur sagen, Harry, du bist kein Animagus..."

Zuerst wollte Harry rot werden, doch dann trafen ihn die letzten Worte seines anderen Ichs wie ein Schlag. Harry taumelte etwas zurück und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Aber... aber Dumbledore... er... er hat doch gesagt, dass ich die Fähigkeit habe."

Arcan begann zu lachen und dies schürte ein kleines bisschen Wut in Harrys Kehle. Bevor diese aber noch weiter wachsen konnte und vielleicht der Spiegel was abgekriegt hätte, versuchte Arcan ihn zu beruhigen, auch wenn er dies in einem sehr lehrerhaften Ton tat.

„Also Harry, ich sagte zwar, dass du kein Animagus bist, doch das heißt nicht, dass du nicht die Erscheinung eines Phönix annehmen kannst. Bevor ich dir das aber genauer erkläre, überlege bitte kurz, denke an das Gelernte, und sagen mir, wie bei euch Menschen die Definition für das Wort Animagus lautet."

Harry sah sein Spiegelbild überrascht an, versuchte sich danach zu erinnern, was sie bei Stormy gelesen hatten und antwortet dann wortwörtlich, wie es im Buche stand.

„Als einen Animagus bezeichnet man eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer, der die magische Eigenschaft besitzt, sich nach langem Training in ein bestimmtes Tier zu verwandeln. Dabei spielt die jeweilige Macht und der Charakter der betreffenden Hexe oder Zauberers eine große Rolle."

„Oh war das aber schön aufgesagt", kam es voller Sarkasmus triefend aus dem Spiegel. „Doch du kannst getrost dieses Gewäsch im Bezug auf dich vergessen, Harry. Denn wie ich schon versuchte dir klar zu machen, hast du nicht die Animagusform eines Phönix, sondern Harry ... du bist ein Phönix."

„Und das heißt?", fragte Harry, der noch immer nicht zu verstehen schien.

„Das heißt, du brauchst kein Training. Du brauchst keine Zauberformel oder gar einen Trank. Nein, sondern du musst es nur wollen, deine Erscheinung zu verändern. Du hast die ganzen Eigenschaften des Phönix in die dir, seit dieser Nacht."

Harry hörte die Worte, allein es fehlte das letzte Quäntchen, damit er es auch richtig verstand und dieses kleine Bisschen kam dann auch, als sich der Gryffindor im Unterbewusstsein vorstellte, wie er wohl als Phönix aussah. Das Nächste, was das Bad im Gryffindorturm durchfuhr war eine Stichflamme und dann der goldene Schimmer, welchen Harrys Federkleid abstrahlte. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Er war verwandelt und schlug nun mit den Flügeln, um weiter vor dem Spiegel zu schweben und Arcans Grinsen zu sehen. Dann überkam ihn ein anderer Gedanke und mit ein paar mühelosen Schlägen, drehte Harry einige Runde im Bad, bevor er wieder an seinen menschlichen Körper dachte und auf zwei Beinen vor dem Spiegel landete.

Allerdings brachte die Verwandlung eine Veränderung mit sich und dies rief ein lautes Lachen seitens Arcans hervor. Harry stand nackt vor dem Spiegel und seine Füße berührten die verkohlten, schwarzen Überreste seines Schlafanzuges.

„Ach ja Harry, eines noch. Du solltest dir neue Kleidung zulegen, wenn du dich öfters und öffentlich verwandeln willst. Normaler Stoff hat keine Magie und hält das Feuer nicht aus. Acrumantulaseide wäre da nicht schlecht oder sogar Drachenleder. Jedenfalls können diese beiden Stoffe sich mit verwandeln und so bleibt dir in späteren Zeiten vielleicht erspart, dass dich die Direktorin oder andere, völlig fremde Personen, in voller Pracht sehen.

Harry wurde bei diesen Worten rot und sah sich rasch suchend nach einem Handtuch um. Schließlich fand er eines und wickelte es sich um die Hüfte. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Arcan und wollte noch so vieles von ihm wissen. Sein Spiegelbild hingegen hob abwehrund die Hände und meinte, „Harry, lass es fürs Erste gut sein. Leb dein Leben und lerne. Und solltest du wirklich mal Fragen haben, dann denke ich, dass du bestimmt mal die Zeit findest, eher aufzustehen und ein gepflegtes Gespräch mit mir hier vor diesen Spiegel zu führen. Für heute ist Schluss, denn deine Freunde wachen langsam auf."

Kurz darauf veränderte sich Harrys Spiegelbild und zeigt ihm sein altes, jenes mit den grünen Augen und den schwarzen verstrubbelten Haaren. Und das Gespräch endete keine Sekunde zu früh, denn die Tür zum Bad wurde aufgestoßen und Damion trat ein. Styls Sohn sah Harry skeptisch an und dann hinab zu Harrys Füßen. „Sah mal Harry, hast du geraucht? Es riecht hier so komisch."

Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und suchte nach einer Ausrede, doch scheinbar brauchte er diese auch gar nicht, denn während er Damion so anschaute, bemerkte er den Zustand seines Kumpels und wenn Harry ehrlich war, so sah Damion scheiße aus. Um abzulenken sagte er dies Styls Sohn auch. Damion nickte nur mit dem Kopf und stellte sich dann an das Waschbecken neben Harry. Dort spritzte er sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Danach drehte er sich in Richtung Harry und sah diesen mit leicht rot leuchtenden Augen an.

„Harry, ich weiß, dass ich nicht gut aussehe und ich fühle mich auch nicht wirklich blendend. Ginnys Nähe in der Nacht fehlt mir. Und was noch schlimmer ist, mir fehlt Blut..."

TBC

11


	65. Kapitel 65

Kapitel 65

Unmerklich zuckte Harry ein wenig zurück, als Damion ihn ansah. War da nicht ein hungriger Glanz in seinen Augen? Harry war sich nicht sicher und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Damion stutzte bei der Reaktion seines Kumpels und hob dann abwehrend die Hände.

„Ho ho nein Harry, nicht wie du denkst... Oh mein Gott, lass das niemanden gehört haben...", versuchte Styls Sohn den Schwarzhaarigen zu beruhigen. „Ich meine kein Blut von Fremden. Ich meine das Blut von Ginny."

Harry sah Damion immer noch skeptisch an und überlegte, wie er dies nun wieder verstehen sollte. Hatten die beiden denn nicht erst letzte Woche gesagt, dass sie kein Blut zum Überleben bräuchten? Hatten Ginny und Damion ihm nicht versichert, dass sie der Fluch des Blutsaugens nicht ereilt hatte? Was sollte dann dieser Satz aus dem Mund des Braunhaarigen.

Damion sah Harry nachdenklich an und ließ sich seine letzten Worte nochmals durch den Kopf gehen. Dann begann er plötzlich zu grinsen und schließlich zu lachen. „Oh man, ich habe heute wirklich kein Gefühl für die passenden Worte, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und wollte Wissen, wie es Damion denn nun richtig meinte, worauf Styls Sohn plötzlich ein wenig rot wurde, aber er entschied sich, seinem Freund die Wahrheit zu sahen.

„Was ich meine Harry ist, dass es mir nicht so gut geht, da ich jetzt seit gut vier Wochen meinen Bund mit Ginny nicht mehr erneuern konnte. Du musst wissen, dass wahrhaft liebende Vampire einen sehr starken Bund mit ihrem Partner eingehen, einen Bund, der ihre Macht stärkt und ihnen wahnsinnige Kraft gibt. Nur muss dieser Bund, diese Vereinigung, die durch die Bluthochzeit entstanden ist, gewissermaßen gepflegt werden." Damion grinste plötzlich so als hätte er sich an was erinnert. „Nenn es eheliche Pflichten, wenn du willst, doch irgendwie hat Hogwarts was dagegen, dass ich denen hier nachkomme. Jedes Mal wenn ich mit Ginny ein stilles Örtchen gefunden habe, taucht irgendeine Störung auf..."

„Häh", kam es geistreich von Harry und Damion schaute kurz genervt.

„Meine Güte Harry, bist du so naiv? Wir haben beim besten Willen keinen Platz zum poppen gefunden. Mann, da war's ja unter Mollys Dach einfacher..."

Harry verschluckte sich mörderisch und hustete lauthals los. Damion konnte daraufhin nicht anders und musste einfach lachen. Schließlich hatte sich sein Kumpel aber wieder etwas gefangen, bekam wieder Luft und fragte ungläubig, „Und was hat das mit Ginnys Blut zu tun? Bei näherer Betrachtung der Lage und vor allem Damions Gesicht, kamen dem Gryffindor dann aber Zweifel, ob er die Antwort auf diese Frage wirklich hören wollte. Doch es war zu spät und Damions Gesicht glich jetzt dem eines Teufels.

„Oh Harry, so verschieden sind wir dann doch wieder nicht von den normalen Vampiren. Die Macht, die Kraft von der ich sprach, kommt aus dem Blut des Partners. Am stärksten ist die Konzentration halt kurz nach dem Höhepunkt. Ganz zu schweigen vom herrlichen Geschmack, den die ganzen Glückshormone so mit sich bringen..."

Harry schaute seinen Kumpel mit offenem Mund an und sein Kopf schien kurz vorm Platzen zu stehen. Sooo offen wollte er es dann doch nicht wissen. Allein schon der Gedanke daran, dass sich seine beiden Freunde beim Liebesspiel bissen tat weh. Schließlich aber verstand Harry, was Damion von ihm wollte und dass es wirklich nur um ihn und Ginny ging. Daher beschloss der Gryffindor das Thema zu wechseln und vom heutigen Unterricht zu sprechen. Damion schloss sich dem an, obwohl er merkte, dass Harry nicht nur von seinem Liebesleben weg wollte, sondern selber etwas verbarg und versuchte abzulenken, doch das musste warten, denn auch die anderen Jungs kamen ins Bad und freuten sich, dass es Harry offensichtlich wieder besser ging. Harry nutzte die Zeit, wo Neville und Co im Bad waren, um Hermine zu wecken. Allerdings schien der Lockenkopf die Chance eines freien Zimmers schon genutzt zu haben. Ihre Sache waren weg und somit würde Harry wohl bis zum Frühstück warten müssen, um sich für den Beistand und das liebevolle Kümmern während seiner schweren Stunden zu bedanken.

Nach dem Frühstück mussten die Gryffindors einen sehr straffen und mit Aufgabe voll gestopften Stundenplan über sich ergehen lassen. Harry fragte sich, ob die Direktorin ihre Lehrer irgendwie antrieb. Jedenfalls kam es einem so vor, wenn man bedachte, dass selbst Professor Styls bis zum Unterrichtsstundenende durchzog und so ging das fast den ganzen Rest der Woche. Eine Woche, in der Harry und Hermine nicht mal dazu kamen, in ihr Archiv zu gehen, um weiter nach möglichen Hinweisen im Bezug auf das letzte Horkruxe, das von Helga Huffelpuff zu suchen.

Doch Harry hatte noch Glück, wenn er es genau nahm. Damion und Ginny fühlten sich von Tag zu Tag mieser und der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich, warum sein Kumpel nicht einfach mal mit seinem Dad redete. Die zwei hatten doch sonst so ein gutes Verhältnis und es kam Harry so vor, als könnte Damion auch mit diesem brisanten Thema zu seinem Vater kommen. Einen Unterschied gab es allerdings zwischen den beiden liebenden Blutsaugern. Wo Damion sich krank fühlte und sich etwas zurückzog, da kam bei Ginny ihr Temperament durch dies kostete Gryffindor einiges an Punkten.

Der Höhepunkt war dann am Freitagabend im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum erreicht. Harry saß mit seinen Freunden vorm Kamin und alle stöhnten noch ein wenig über den Verlauf der anstrengenden Woche und so gegen neun Uhr schickte sich Damion an aufzustehen, um sich ins Bett zu machen. Dem Gryffindor ging es wirklich nicht sehr gut. Und während Harry ja wusste wieso und weshalb, fanden es die anderen ein wenig merkwürdig, dass sich Ginny und Damion nicht wie gewohnt mit einem langen Kuss verabschiedeten. Styls Sohn hatte Harry als einzigem verraten, dass er sich schon zu schwach fühle, um dem Drang seine Liebste zu beißen, in ihrer Nähe zu widerstehen.

Da dies aber der Rest im Raum nicht wusste, und vor allem Lavender Brown sich schon so einiges im Kopf zu Recht gelegt hatte, was möglicherweise mit dem Pärchen los war, da dauerte es auch nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem Damion den Raum verlassen hatte, dass das größte Tratschmaul der Schule ihre Klappe aufmachte und ihre Meinung kundtat. Dumm war nur, dass sie Ginny scheinbar gar nicht mehr für voll nahm und es kam zu Eklat.

Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte Mollys Tochter den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquert und mit Mordlust in den Augen schrie sie Lavender an, sie solle aufhören solchen Mist zu erzählen. Immer wieder fauchte sie und ihre Gegnerin fing sich eine Ohrfeige nach der anderen. Der Rest der Schüler war geschockt von Ginnys Ausbruch und erst Harry, der befürchtete, dass seine rothaarige Freundin vielleicht noch weiter in ihrem Zorn ging, schritt ein. Er schnappte sich Ginny und während er Lavender selbst bitterböse anfunkelte, ein guter Beobachter hätte sogar das Feuer hinter den Pupillen gesehen, führte Harry die Rothaarige mit Mühe in eine der entlegenen Ecken des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Lass mich los", fauchte Ginny, während Harry mit seiner Hand schnell einen Zauber wirkte, der die anderen nicht hören ließ, was er zu seiner besten Freundin sagt. Dann drückte er Ginnys Arme, welche anfingen auf seine Brust zu trommeln, an den Körper des Mädchens und er versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Komm runter Ginny, oder willst du, dass die anderen euer kleines Geheimnis mitkriegen."

Die Rothaarige schien aber noch so in Wut zu sein, dass sie sogar ihre Zähne zeigte. Das war dann der Moment, wo Harry auch stärkere Geschütze auffuhr und in seinen Augen die Flammen zu lodern begannen. Zusätzlich griff das Feuer auch auf seine Haare über, doch glücklicherweise konnte dies nur Ginny sehen, weil Harry es so wollte.

Diese kleine Aktion erzeugte dann auch die gewünschte Wirkung, denn Ginny hörte auf und sah den Gryffindor mit großen Augen an. Harry spürte, wie sich ihr Puls beruhigte und nahm Ginny dann in den Arm. „Ist schon gut Gin.", sagte Harry und strich ihr über den Rücken. Ginny schien dies sehr gut zu tun, auch wenn sie plötzlich anfing zu weinen.

„Sie... sie... die dumme Kuh... sie weiß gar nicht was mit uns los ist... sie... "

„Schsch Gin... ich weiß. Doch du darfst auf so etwas nicht hören...", beruhigte Harry seine Freundin weiter mit sanftem streichen über den Rücken. Es war lange her, dass er sie so gehalten hatte. Doch dann wiederum war es auch ein ganz neues Gefühl. Es war keine Liebe mehr, es war Freundschaft und es tat Harry in der Seele weh, das Mädchen so zu sehen. Daher, und weil er nicht noch mehr Punkte verlieren wollte und weil Harry merkte, dass die beiden sich doch schwerer mit ihrer neuen Situation taten, fasste er einen Entschluss und sagte leise zu ihr. „Ginny, auch wenn mich manche für irre halten werden, und Ron mich dafür umbringen wird, denke ich, dass es Zeit wird, dass wir etwas für euch tun. Ich weiß, dass du Blut brauchst und..."

Mit einem Ruck wurde Harry im nächsten Moment weggestoßen und Ginny sah den Gryffindor mit entsetztem Gesicht an. „Du bist irre, Harry, wenn du glaubst, dass ich das tue. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie weh das tut, welche Konsequenzen dies für dich haben würde? Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was ich Hermine damit antäte! Nein Harry, ich kann und werde dich nicht beißen. Ich nehme keine Tropfen deines Blutes."

Nun war es Harry, der überrascht schaute. Doch dann verstand er, wie sein Satz auf Ginny gewirkt haben musste und begann zu lachen. „Oh Shit nein, nicht das was du denkst. Meine Güte, daran habe ich nicht einmal gedacht, Ginny. Ich meinte eigentlich, du sollst nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum zurück bleiben..."

„Und wieso?", fragte die Rothaarige, worauf Harry nur geheimnisvoll grinste. „Wirst du schon sehen."

Damit drückte er Damions Freundin noch mal fest und hob dann den Stillschweigezauber wieder auf. Dann schubste Harry seine rothaarige Freundin noch in die richtige Richtung und beide traten wieder zu ihren Freunden, die nun neugierig blickten. Nun gut, nicht alle. Lavender schaute eher mit einer gewissen Furcht zur Rothaarigen herüber, was bei Ginny Ausbruch durchaus verständlich schien. Letztendlich entschuldigte sich Rons Schwester aber dafür und auch Lavender schien es ein Bedürfnis zu sein, ihren Fehler einzugestehen. Was Harry nicht wusste war, dass während er mit Ginny in der einsamen Ecke war, so ziemlich jeder im Raum dem Tratschmaul klar gemacht hatte, wie blöd ihre Worte waren.

Zwanzig Minuten später dann hieß es für alle ab ins Bett und Harry konnte Ginnys Neugier förmlich spüren. Was hatte ihr Freund vor? Diese Frage schien im Kopf der Rothaarige herum zu spuken, zumal Harry schon kurz nachdem sie den kleinen Kampf als Geschichte angesehen hatte, kurz im Schlafsaal der Jungen verschwunden war und mit der Nachricht, dass Damion schon schlief zurückgekehrt war.

Schließlich war es soweit. Harry hatte sich von Hermine mit einem langen Gutenachtkuss verabschiedet und nun waren nur noch er und Ginny im Raum. Langsam schritt er auf die Rothaarige zu und während er dies tat zog er etwas aus seinem Umhang. Es war... sein Tarnumhang. Ginny schaute überrascht auf das ungewöhnlich schimmernde Stück Stoff. Klar hatte sie von Ron schon mal gehört, dass Harry einen solchen Umhang besaß und sie hatte auch mitbekommen, wie froh der Gryffindor nach dem Angriff, dem Attentat von Snape gewesen war, dass sein Koffer die Explosion damals nahezu unbeschadet überstanden und er nur seinen Zauberstab eingebüßt hatte. Doch was hatte Harry heute damit vor?

Die Antwort war ganz einfach, er warf den Umhang über Ginny und meinte dann, sie solle ihm folgen. Ihr Weg führte in Richtung Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen und Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. Zuerst wollte sie Harry noch fragen, ob dies sein Ernst war, doch ein Blick in das Gesicht des Gryffindors ließ sie dies lieber bleiben lassen. Harry schien sehr mit sich zu kämpfen und immer wieder kamen leise Fragen aus seinem Mund. Meist beinhalteten sie Themen, wie „Warum tue ich das?" oder „Wie schmerzhaft ist es eigentlich von Ron erwürgt zu werden?"

Den ganzen Weg ging das so und Ginny begann zu schmunzeln. Schließlich waren sie beim am höchsten gelegenen Turmzimmer angekommen und Harry öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Ein rascher Blick und kurz darauf wurde Ginny auch schon ins Zimmer geschoben. Allerdings merkte Harry im nächsten Moment, dass das Zimmer doch nicht so leer war, wie er erhofft hatte. Zwar sollten alle Jungen gerade unter der Dusche sein, ein leicht fauchendes Zählen zeugte aber von noch einer Person im Raum.

„ Achtunddreißig... neununddreißig... uff... vierzig"

Mit einem lauten letzten Stöhnen richtete sich ein völlig durchgeschwitzter Neville Longbottem hinter seinem Bett auf und sah in Richtung Harry. ‚Zu spät', dachte dieser und schaute sich rasch nach Ginny um und auch, ob sie sein Umhang vollständig verhüllte. ‚Mist', war dann Harrys nächster Gedanke. Wie konnte er nur Neville vergessen und seine neuerdings täglichen Sit' ups vor dem Schlafengehen.

„Oh hey Neville, hab dich gar nicht gesehen", versuchte Harry abzulenken und deutete hinter seinem Rücken nur für Ginny sichtbar, sie solle langsam in Richtung Damions Bett gehen. Welches es war, wusste die Rothaarige ja. Und wenn nicht, so konnte sie es wenigstens vermuten, denn es gab nur ein Bett bei welchem die Vorhänge schon zugezogen waren. Harry spürte noch, wie die Rothaarige an ihm vorbei schlich, wurde dann aber abgelenkt, da Neville, der mittlerweile vollständig aufgestanden war, plötzlich laut fluchte.

„Oh Shit, schon fast zehn".

Und bevor Harry sich fragen konnte, was seinen Freund mit einem Male so hektisch werden ließ, begann Neville auch schon sich sämtliche Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen. Die Uhr neben seinem Bett ertönte etwas lauter als gewohnt und begann die letzten Sekunden bis zehn Uhr herunter zu ticken Und mit dem letzten Gong stand Neville auch schon so wie Gott, und auch das Training der letzten Monate, ihn geschaffen hatte im Raum und sämtliche Sachen landeten mit einem gezielten Wurf in einem großen geflochtenem Korb in der Nähe der Tür.

Kurz darauf geschahen mehrere Dinge im Schlafraum der Gryffindors. Das erste war, dass der Wäschekorb plötzlich rotgelb aufleuchtete und sein Inhalt binnen eines Augenblickes verschwand. Aber auch nur, so wusste es Harry durch Hermines Erzählungen, um bei den Hauselfen unten in den Gewölben des Schlosses wieder aufzutauchen. Der Korb gehörte zum internen Wäschereisystem von Hogwarts, welches kurz nach Hermines Belferaktion, oder vielmehr ihrem Sachen verstecken, um die Elfen zu befreien, eingerichtet wurde. Es funktionierte ähnlich wie eine Rohrpost bei den Muggeln und jeder Schüler, der seine dreckige Wäsche bis zehn Uhr in den Korb warf, bekam sie am nächsten Morgen sauber und gebügelt zurück.

Das Zweite was den Raum durchfuhr war ein lautes Lufteinziehen seitens Ginny. Harry vermutete, dass die Augen der Rothaarigen nun an Nevilles Körper klebten, da dieser in voller Pracht durch den Raum schritt, ohne auch nur zu ahnen, dass Damenbesuch anwesend war. Doch Ginny war nur unsichtbar, nicht unhörbar und daher zog auch Harry geistesgegenwärtig auch die Luft ein und tat so, als hätte er sich an Rons Bett gestoßen.

Doch Neville war nicht blind und fragte seinen Kumpel, was er habe. Und mit einem skeptischen Blick machte er Harry auch klar, dass er das mit dem Fuß nicht glaubte. Nein Nevilles Blick ging vielmehr zum Kopf des Gryffindors und zur dort befindlichen Narbe. Wahrscheinlich glaubte Neville, dass sie mal wieder wehtat, doch das war schon lange nicht mehr geschehen. So viel konnte Harry seinen Freund beruhigen. Und wenn er es recht bedachte, war der letzte Schmerz seines Geschenkes von Voldemort mit Snapes Sommersüppchen von ihm gegangen.

Nun galt es aber erst einmal, Neville aus dem Raum zu bekommen, um Ginny aus der Gefahrenzone zu kriegen. Daher sah Harry seinen Kumpel musternd an und tat dann so, als fröstelte ihm. „ Uah Neville, du solltest nicht vollkommen nackt hier im Raum stehen. Es ist doch wirklich nicht mehr sehr warm hier oben."

Neville sah ihn lächelnd an und erwiderte, „Ach das stört mich nicht Harry. Ich bin abgehärtet und brauche auch nur noch kurz um mich zu akklimatisieren." Damit machte der Gryffindor noch schnell ein paar Dehnungsübungen, wobei er sich so streckte, dass Ginny wieder leicht zu hören war. Harry musste also stärkere Argumente vorbringen und meinte daher, „Ja aber trotzdem, Neville. Was ist, wenn jemand hereinkommt? Hermine? Oder Parvati? Oder sogar Ginny, um nach Damion zu schauen?"

Neville wurde nicht einmal verlegen bei Harrys Aufzählung und grinste nur. „Ach mach dir da mal keine Sorgen Harry. Ich hätte kein Problem damit. Außer vielleicht, wenn Professor McGonagall durch die Tür käme. Oder aber auch Ginny..."

Harry konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich die Rothaarige unter dem Umhang verspannte. Allerdings konnte er seinen Mund nicht halten und fragte überrascht, „Ginny?"

Neville grinste noch breiter. „Jepp Ginny, bei ihr wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, nach dem, was wir vorhin erlebt haben. Meine Güte, ich dachte Ron Schwesterlein bringt Lavender um. Mann, so gereizt habe ich sie noch nie gesehen. Sie hat bestimmt ihre Tage..."

Harry sah seinem Kumpel noch kurz fassungslos an, wandte dann seinen Blick aber ab und in Richtung Ginny. Er aktivierte dabei seinen Blick so, dass er durch den Zauberumhang schauen konnte, wie es Dumbledore wohl auch immer getan hatte und schaffte es gerade noch stablos zu verhindern, dass sich die Rothaarige auf Neville stürzte.

Ginny sah Harry wütend an und bedeutete ihm den Zauber zu lösen. Dabei machte sie eine Geste, die so aussah, als hätte sie schon Nevilles Hals zwischen den Händen. Harry kam nicht umher zu schmunzeln und sein Kumpel bekam dies mit.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Harry. Luna ist dann auch immer ganz sonderbar." Sagte Neville mit einem Lächeln, da er wusste, dass Harry, auch wenn er es nicht böse meinte, sich gerade im Kopf fragte, wann es die Ravenclaw mal nicht war. Harry grinste leicht und sah seinem Kumpel, der mittlerweile ein Handtuch auf dem Arm und das Duschbad in der Hand hatte, ins Gesicht.

„Vielleicht liegt Ginnys Stimmung aber auch an Damions Zustand. Vielleicht kommt unser Freund seinen Verpflichtungen nicht nach und lässt die Erziehung seiner Freundin etwas schleifen."

„Erziehung", kam es überrascht aus Harrys Mund und Neville grinste plötzlich teuflisch, so wie es sonst nur Damion tat.

„Na du weißt schon Harry. Liebevolles Streicheln, zusammen Essen gehen, körperlich Züchtigung mit der Fleischpeitsche... "

Das Nächste war den Raum erhellte war der leuchtend rote Kopf von Harry. Neville sah das Gesicht und lachte lauthals los. Dann verschwand er aber durch die Tür zum Bad und das war dann auch der Moment, wo Ginny sich den Umhang herunterriss und ihre Hände in ihre Seiten stemmt.

„Tage... meine Tage? Erziehung? Oh Neville warte nur, bis wir uns allein treffen..."

Das Gesicht der Gryffindor funkelte und Harry bekam schon Mitleid mit seinem Kumpel. Dann aber kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es nun sehr schnell gehen musste. Rasch schnappte er sich Ginny und drängte sie in Richtung Damions Bett. Er schubste sie einfach hinein und meinte mit roten Ohren, dass sie von nun an auf sich allein gestellt sei. Ginny, immer noch angespannt, nickt nur und das war das Letzte was Harry von ihr und einem etwas verwirrt und verschlafen aussehen Damion sah.

Doch Harrys Arbeit war noch nicht beendet. Er musste noch dafür sorgen, dass die Beiden ungestört blieben und auch dass man von ihnen nichts mitbekam. Daher konzentrierte er sich darauf, einen sehr starken Stillezauber über Damions Bett zu wirken. Und dies keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Ron und Dean kamen als erste aus dem Bad. Harrys Kumpel sah zwar etwas fragend in seine Richtung, doch der Gryffindor meinte, dass er nur noch mal nach Damion geschaut und auch einen Schallschutz gezaubert habe, damit sie sich alle noch unterhalten konnten, ohne ihren kranken Freund damit zu stören. Die anderen nahmen Harry die kleine Flunkerei ab und somit klang der Abend auch kurz darauf aus. Einzig Harry hatte leicht Probleme beim schlafen, da ihm unentwegt Bilder von sich beißenden Vampiren durch den Kopf schwirrten.

Der nächste Morgen kam dann schneller als Harry es sich gewünscht hätte, doch da Samstag war konnten die Schüler von Hogwarts gewohnheitsgemäß länger schlafen. Harry war dieses Glück jedoch nicht vergönnt. Nein, seine Augen wollten einfach nicht geschlossen bleiben und deshalb stand der Gryffindor, wie er es gewohnt war, ziemlich zeitig auf. Ein kurzes Training, ein paar dumme Sprüche aus dem Spiegel im Bad und die Zeit war reif für das Frühstück.

Unten in der großen Halle traf er dann auch auf Hermine und begrüßte sie erst mal mit einem langen Kuss. Dann sagte er auch den anderen Gryffindors hallo, wenngleich zwei seiner Freunde noch fehlten. Jene hießen Ginny und Damion und die Beiden kamen auch erst so gegen Ende des Frühstücks. Das Pärchen trat an den Haustisch heran und sofort fiel jedem auf, dass vor allem Damion um einiges besser aussah. Parvati meinte sogleich, dass Gesundschlafen die beste Medizin sei und Harry hatte plötzlich mit dem Drang zu kämpfen, nicht rot zu werden, geschweige denn loszulachen.

Schließlich aber schien es Ginny egal zu sein, ob die anderen wussten, was Harry getan hatte oder ab es eine Strafe gab. Sie lehnte sich zu Hermines Freund herüber und mit einem leisen Danke, drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort zog Hermine die Stirne kraus, doch ein Blick von Harry, der ihr sagte ‚später', ließ sie sich wieder entspannen. Außerdem half es, dass Damion auch irgendwie gut drauf war, denn Styls Sohn grinste plötzlich teuflisch, kam immer näher an Harry heran und mit einer überschwänglichen Geste und ohne dass sich Harry verteidigen konnte sagte der Gryffindor, „Oh ja, danke Harry" und drückte ihm ebenfalls einen feuchten Schmatzer ins Gesicht.

Die rief natürlich die Neugier und das laute Lachen die Gryffindors in der Nähe hervor. Es war dann schließlich Ron der das Wort ergriff und fragte, was denn Harry so gutes getan habe, damit er diesen Dank verdiente. Die einzige Antwort, die Ginny und vor allem Damion von sich gaben war, dass es ein Geheimnis war und besonders er, Ron, dies nicht erfahren möchte. Harry konnte der ganzen Sache nur stumm beiwohnen und wurde immer kleiner auf seinem Stuhl. Schließlich beendete Professor McGonagall das Frühstück und Harry floh aus der Halle. Ihm folgte jedoch Hermine und so erfuhr sie dann auch unten am See, was eigentlich los war.

Der Rest des Tages war heute von allen zum Faulenzen bestimmt worden. Fast jeder tat etwas, dass sehr wenig mit der Schule zu tun hatte und Harry ging es da nicht anders. Er verbrachte fast die ganze Zeit außerhalb des Schlosses und nach einigen Minuten auf dem Besen, einer ausgiebigen Schneeballschlacht und zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek machte sich der Gryffindor auf den Weg zum Abendessen. Unterwegs stockte er allerdings, als er Damion und Ginny, beide in lange, schwere Umhänge gewickelt, bei Damions Dad stehen sah und dieser seinem Sohn einen kleinen Beutel mit Geld zusteckte.

Was hatte das zu bedeuteten? Mit dieser Frage näherte er sich den Dreien und bekam noch mit, wie sich Damion bedankte und versprach zum Frühstück wieder da zu sein. Kurz darauf waren er und Ginny auch schon verschwunden und Professor Styls bemerkte Harry. Er winkte ihn heran und seufzte gespielt „Oh ja, die junge Liebe."

Da dies aber Harrys fragenden Blick nur noch mehr bestärkte, wurde Stephano Styls wieder etwas ernster und erklärte Harry, dass sein Sohn und dessen Angebetete mal einen schönen Abend und dann auch die Nacht miteinander verbringen wollten. Harry wurde leicht rot und war sich eigentlich sicher, dass er nichts weiter hören wollte, doch Styls hatte kein Einsehen und erzählte weiter, dass er von Damion wusste, was Harry letzte Nacht für ihn getan hatte und das sein Sohn ihm dafür sehr dankbar war. Allerdings sei die Nacht nicht so verlaufen, wie Harry sich dies vielleicht ausgemahlt habe, denn Damion war durch seine Schwäche lediglich in der Lage gewesen, etwas von Ginnys Blut zu nehmen und wollte die eigentliche „Kur" heute durchführen.

Harry fragte sich als Styls mit seinen Ausführungen fertig war, warum immer er? Wieso war jeder zu ihm immer so offen und bescherte dem Gryffindor damit rote Ohren. Glücklicherweise stürmten im nächsten Moment eine Menge Schüler durch den Gang in Richtung große Halle und so wurde Harry ein wenig vor Professor Styls gerettet.

Zwei Stunden später saßen Harry und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum vorm Kamin und während der Lockenkopf ihrem Liebsten die Haare kraulte und immer wieder davon schwärmte, wie romantisch es war, was Ginny und Damion taten, fasste Harry den Entschluss, dies auch irgendwann für seine Freundin zu tun. Bis dahin hieß es aber erst einmal sich verwöhnen lassen und die Augen zu schließen.

Das dies aber zu etwas ganz anderem, unerwartetem führte, konnte der Gryffindor natürlich nicht ahnen, denn kaum war Hermine aus Harrys Blickwinkel verschwunden, änderte sich auch schon die Umgebung um ihn herum. Es war so, als würde ihm Arcan wieder eine Art Erinnerung zeigen, doch war es dies wiederum nicht, denn mit Erschrecken stellte Harry fest, dass er die Wirklichkeit sah. Und noch schlimmer, sie handelte von Ginny und Damion.

Beide Gryffindors spazierten gerade durch Hogsmeade, engumschlungen und sich küssend. Harry konnte ihre Umrisse deutliche sehen, auch wenn es so schien, als würde er von oben auf sie herabblicken wie ein Vogel, der auf der Dachrinne saß. Das an sich wäre ja nicht so schlimm, wären da nicht die in schwarze Umhänge gehüllten Gestalten, welche sich den beiden näherten und zwar aus allen Richtungen. Offenbar verfolgten sie jemanden, eine Person, die schon sehr angeschlagen wirkte und sich Harrys Freunden immer weiter näherte. Es würden nur noch Sekunden vergehen und Jäger und Gejagter trafen auf die Zwei. Mit einem Schrei wachte Harry auf...

TBC

12


	66. Kapitel 66

Kapitel 66

Erschrocken durch Harrys plötzliches Auffahren zog Hermine ihre Hand weg, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Dann schaute sie Harry entsetzt an und wollte wissen, was los ist. Ihr Liebster brachte aber nur die Worte „Ginny", „Damion" und „Todesser" heraus und sprang vom Sofa auf. Er musste ihnen helfen, das war sicher und zwar schnell.

Es war dann Hermine, die meinte, dass sie Professor Styls Bescheid geben müssen, doch dies dauerte Harry zu lange. Bis die Lehrer oder gar die Auroren in Hogsmeade ankämen, könnte es für ihre Freunde schon zu spät sein und mit einem sekundenschnell gefassten Entschluss sagte Harry zu seiner Liebsten. „Hermine, du gehst zu Styls und alarmierst ihn."

„Und du?", fragte Hermine zurück, da sie verwundert sah, wie Harry sich plötzlich seinen Umhang abstreifte und dann auch noch seine Schuhe.

„Ich? Ich mache mich auf den Weg, um Damion und Ginny zu helfen."

„Was? Bist wahnsinnig? Sie werden dich umbringen, wenn sie dich sehen Harry. Außerdem, wie willst du nach Hogsmeade kommen? Auf dem Besen Harry...?"

Es war mehr ein letzter Versuch, die Stimme der Vernunft, wenn man es so wollte, da diese Aufgabe nun mal Hermine zufiel. Doch sie wusste, dass Harry, sofern er sich entschieden hatte, kaum noch von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen war. Sie küsste Harry geschlagen, wünschte ihm viel Glück und beschwor ihren Freund ja vorsichtig zu sein. Dann sah sie noch, wie Harry hastig seine Hose und den Pullover auszog, alle Sachen, zusammen mit den Schuhen und seinem Zauberstab in den Umhang wickelte und in Richtung Fenster lief.

Hermine blickte ihrem Freund unsicher hinterher und die Frage, was er vor hatte und wieso er fast nackt war, schrie förmlich in den Raum. Bevor der Lockenkopf jedoch eine Antwort von Harry erhalten konnte, hatte dieser das Kleiderbündel aus dem Fenster geworfen, laut gerufen, dass er hoffte, sich mal nicht zu irren und war mit einem Satz hinterher gesprungen.

Entsetzt rannte Hermine zum Fenster und sah in die Tiefe. Dann aber musste sie ihre Augen bedecken. Ein gleißendes Licht, ein regelrechter Feuerstoß schoss ihr entgegen. Dieser dauerte allerdings nur kurz und nachdem er verschwunden war, und sich Hermines Augen wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie tief unter dem Fenster einen Phönix, ihren Harry, der sich im Flug das Kleiderbündel schnappte und in Richtung Hogsmeade flog.

„Oh, ich glaube, der zweite Becher Rotwein war ein wenig schlecht...", sagte Ginny, während sie sich an ihren Liebsten kuschelte und Damion ein Küsschen auf die Wange drückte.

„Wir sind ja gleich da mein Schatz. Dann legen wir dich ins Bett und...".

„Mr. McKenzie...", erwiderte Ginny mit einem gespielt empörtem Gesicht. „... sie wollen doch nicht etwa meine Angetrunkenheit ausnutzen und eine junge, unschuldige Dame wie mich in eine unangemessene Lage bringen."

„Nie und nimmer", lachte Damion und küsste Ginny auf den Mund. Bevor das Mädchen aber sagen konnte, dass sie dies sehr schade fand, rannte jemand voll in die beiden hinein. Glücklicherweise reagierte Damion reflexartig und somit wurde ein Sturz verhindert. Das Nächste was Professor Styls Sohn allerdings erblickte war pures Entsetzen, geschrieben in zwei blaue, ausgemergelte Augen.

„Helfen sie mir", sagte der Mann, er mochte so an die sechzig oder siebzig Jahre alt sein, und er sank dabei mit einer flehenden Geste auf die Knie. Sofort schickte sich Damion, dem Alten hoch zu helfen. Er griff ihm unter die Arme und zog ihn zurück auf die Beine. Dabei fiel dem Gryffindor auf, dass der Mann kaum mehr als seine Freundin wog und dass die Kleidung, welcher er trug, trotz das sie aus edlerem Stoff bestand, schon mal bessere Zeiten erlebt haben musste. Als Ginny und ihrem Freund dann auch noch das Blut auffiel, zückten beide Schüler ihre Zauberstäbe.

Dies geschah keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn hinter der nächsten Ecke waren plötzlich Stimmen zu hören, Stimmen, die nichts Gutes verhießen und bei der eine besonders hervorstach. Diese Stimme, sie gehörte einem Mann, befahl seinen Gefolgsleuten, sich zu beeilen.

„ ... sucht ihn, ihr dreckigen Hunde... Er darf uns nicht entkommen. ... Der Lord braucht ihn lebend und muss dabei sein, wenn er sich öffnet ..."

Damion und Ginny verstanden nicht wirklich, was der Todesser damit meinte, doch die Reaktion des Fremden neben ihnen war eindeutig. Er begann zu zittern und sich panisch umzuschauen. Dann wurde sein Blick auf einmal glasig und einige Worte in Latein oder so verließen seine Lippen, so, als wollte er sie nie und nimmer freiwillig sagen.

„Aperire animus, dimittere secretum".

Immer wieder faselte der Mann dieser Worte und sie schienen ihm sogar Schmerzen zu bereiten. Und erst als der Lärm der herannahenden Todesser noch einmal zunahm, schien der Fremde aus seiner Lethargie zu erwachen. Ein neuer Schwall Panik schien ihn zu erfassen und er wollte wegrennen. Damion hielt ihn aber fest und ließ seine Vampirsinne die Umgebung abtasten. Dann drehte er sich um und drängte Ginny und den Fremden in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade gekommen waren. Dort spürte er die geringste Präsens dunkler Magie

Ihre Flucht dauerte aber nicht lange, denn binnen kürzester Zeit waren sie umzingelt und die Todesser schienen nicht allein zu sein. Offenbar hatten die sechs Männer von Voldemorts Lakaien, welche sich ihnen gerade näherten Unterstützung durch drei Vampire. Jedenfalls rochen sie für Damion so und ihre Bewegungen waren jenseits von dem, wozu Menschen in der Lage waren. Auch schien den Verbrechern egal zu sein, dass hier zwei Jungendliche im Weg standen, denn ihr Angriff startete sofort. Glücklicherweise blieb Damion und Ginny der Überraschungsmoment. Keiner schien damit gerechnet zu haben, dass sich die Jugendlichen wehren würden und so stürzten zwei Todesser mit schmerz verzogenem Gesicht zu Boden.

Immer noch überrascht schaute der Rest der Todesser auf die Gefallenen, bevor inmitten des Zaubererdörfchens die Hölle losbrach. Flüche, angefangen von Stupor über diverse Schmerz- und Schneideflüche, bis hin zum gefürchteten Cruciatus flogen den Gryffindors um die Ohren. Allerdings wagte keiner der Todesser den Todesfluch zu benutzen, aus Angst, den fremden Mann zu treffen. Damion sah dies als ihre Chance und zog den Alten näher an sie heran. Dann drängte er in Richtung der Hauptstraße des Ortes und zum Postamt, wo bekanntlich der Apparierpunkt für Hogsmeade lag. Vielleicht schafften sie es dort hin, denn bei dieser immensen Zahl von schwarzmagischen Flüchen mussten die Auroren und das Ministerium einfach alarmieren werden und Hilfe schicken.

Bevor die Drei allerdings das Postamt erreichten, traf ein Fluch den Fremden und zertrümmerte dessen rechtes Bein. Voller Schmerz schrie er auf und sackte zu Boden. Ginny hielt an und versuchte sich um ihn zu kümmern, doch die Todesser deckten sie mit Flüchen ein und die drei Vampire kamen noch schneller voran als es die Todesser eh schon taten. Zwei von ihnen hatten Ginny fast erreicht, als sie plötzlich mitten in ihren Sprüngen stoppten, kurz in der Luft schwebten, sich gegenseitig verwundert anschauten und dann mit einem Schrei des Schmerzes in Flammen aufgingen.

Für einen Moment war alles still und jeder sah den anderen geschockt an, doch dieser Augenblick dauerte nicht sehr lange, denn mit einem Mal schien eine weitere Person in den Kampf einzugreifen. Diese Person schien es auf die Todesser abgesehen zu haben. Damion schaute sich suchend um und erblickt schließlich Harry, der wütend und mit brennendem Haar aus einer der Seitengassen gestürmt kam.

Dem Gryffindor schien es egal zu sein, mit was er angriff. Einzig dass die Todesser seine Freunde angegriffen hatten und bedrohten zählte offenbar. Und hier wurde Damion, der bisher immer mit Harry trainiert hatte bewusst, was der Junge für ein Potential, für eine Macht besaß. Rigoros bekämpfte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor die immer zahlreicher eintreffenden Todesser. Blitzschnell feuerte er Flammensalven auf sie ab und deckte sie mit Flüchen ein, die sie zwar im Unterricht gelernt hatte, welche aber bei Harrys Macht doch sehr verheerende Auswirkungen zeigten.

Und Damion? Nun, dieser tat es ihm gleich, wobei dem Jungen sehr half, dass er nur noch zur Hälfte Mensch war. Damion Bewegungen waren manchmal für das bloße Auge nicht mehr zu erkennen. Allerdings übersah der Gryffindor in seinem Kampf mit den Todessern eine Person. Diese war der dritte Vampir und dies hatte zur Folge, dass seine Liebste im nächsten Moment von ihrem Schützling, dem alten Mann, ablassen musste, um sich selbst ihrer Haut zu erwehren.

Dies tat sie gut, wenn nicht sogar sehr gut. Immer wieder klatschten ihre Hände wie bei einem asiatischen Kämpfer in das Gesicht des Vampirs, da Zaubern mit dem Stab aufgrund der geringen Distanz nicht mehr möglich war. Dass dabei die Knöchel ihrer Hand schon zu bluten begangen, das merkte die Rothaarige nicht einmal. Der Kampf wurde härter und schneller, bis er plötzlich stoppte und Ginny und der Vampir sich etwas trennten.

„Eine würdige Gegnerin", fauchte der Blutsauger und wischte sich etwas schwer atmend sein Blut aus dem Gesicht. Ginny hingegen sagte nichts und sah ihr Gegenüber nur abwartend an. Nicht einmal ihre beiden kämpfenden Freunde konnten sie jetzt ablenken, denn sie wusste, dass zum einen Harry und Damion gut selbst klar kamen und zum anderen, dass jede Unaufmerksamkeit ihrerseits ihr Tod sein konnte. Bevor der Kampf zwischen der Gryffindor und dem Vampir jedoch weitergehen konnte geschah etwas, dass wohl keiner so recht verstand oder mit dem man gar gerechnet hätte.

Alles begann damit, dass der Vampir sich während ihrer kleinen Pause über das Gesicht wischte und dabei mit seinen langen, knöchrigen weißen Fingern Ginnys Blut aufnahm. Dieses beschaute er mit einem durstigen Blick und ein dreckiges Grinsen schlich sich in seine Visage. „Oh du wirst mir besonders gut schmecken. So jung... so voller Energie. Oh, ich liebe so kleine Wildkatzen wie dich."

Und als Geste, als wollte er sein Vorhaben für das Mädchen noch anschaulicher machen, steckte der Vampir sich den Finger in den Mund und leckte genüsslich Ginnys Blut ab. Das war dann allerdings auch das Letzte was er tat, bevor sich sein Gesicht in Schmerzen verzog. Außerdem schien es so, als würde es in seinem Mund plötzlich zischen und qualmen. Doch mehr konnte Ginny nicht mehr erkennen, denn Harry war ihr zu Hilfe geeilte und eine seiner Feuersalven streckte den Vampir nieder. Der Körper verbrannte binnen weniger Sekunden und Ginny starrte auf die Asche.

Kurz darauf hieß es jedoch für Harry, seine beiden Freunde und den fremden alten Mann die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen. Immer mehr Todesser strömten auf den Platz und dies war nun wirklich zu viel für die drei Schüler. Harry schrie, sie sollten ihm folgen und deutete in Richtung Zonkos. Damion und Ginny schnappten sich den alten Mann und stürmten los. Was sie dadurch allerdings nicht mehr mitbekamen, war eine weitere dunkle Gestalt, ein Vampir mit einem nahezu elfenbeingleichem Gesicht, der den Kampf von Ginny beobachtete hatte. Und eben jener Vampir, der sich nicht weiter um den Rest des Kampfes kümmerte, verharrte nun in seinem etwas abseits gelegenen Versteck und bedachte zum Einen die Überreste des vernichteten Blutsaugers, zum Anderen die Gestalt der sich entfernenden Rothaarigen mit einem kalkulierenden Blick.

Doch wie schon gesagt, davon bekamen Harry und seine Freunde nichts mit. Sie rannten was das Zeug hielt und versuchten Abstand zu den Todessern zu erhalten. Glücklicherweise schienen nun auch einige Auroren ins Kampfgeschehen einzugreifen und auch die Stimme von Damions Vater war zu hören. Dadurch wollte Damion zurück, um seinem Dad zu helfen. Harry sah dies aber anders und drängte seinen Freund in Richtung Ortsende. Als Harry dieses sah und sich auch einigermaßen sicher war, dass kein Todesser ihnen zu nahe kam oder ein Einwohner die kleine Gruppe sah, rief er Damions Namen und als dieser zu ihm blickte, warf er dem Gryffindor etwas zu.

„Hier Kumpel, pass auf ihn auf und haltet euch gegenseitig fest."

Bevor Styls Sohn auch nur fragen konnte, was Harry vor hatte. Fing er erst mal reflexartig den Zauberstab des Schwarzhaarigen, sah, wie sein Freund in Flammen aufging und wurde dann, zusammen mit Ginny und dem alten Mann, in die Lüfte gerissen. Harry hatte sich erneut verwandelt und trug die drei geradewegs aus der Gefahrenzone und in Richtung Hogwarts.

Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich riesige Sorgen um ihren Liebsten und ihre beiden Freunde. Was ist, wenn ihnen was geschah? Klar hatte sie Vertrauen in Harrys Fähigkeiten, doch dann war da ja noch sein Rette- Menschen- Tick und das manchmal kopflose drauf losrennen. Allein schon das Warten machte den Lockenkopf verrückt und da half es nicht, dass sie die Karte des Rumtreibers auf dem Schoss hatte, um zu verfolgen, wann ihre Freunde wieder auf dem Schlossgelände auftauchten. Eine halbe Stunde nachdem Professor Styls, den Hermine sofort alarmiert hatte, und einige der Lehrer das Schloss verlassen hatten, war es dann soweit und eine Gruppen von vier roten Pünktchen erschien auf dem leicht vergilbten Pergament. Es waren Harry, Ginny, Damion und eine Person, die Hermine nichts sagte. Sofort sprang sie auf und rannte in Richtung Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraums. Sie musste einfach zu ihrem Freund, um zu sehen, dass es ihm und auch den anderen gut ging.

Etwas unsanft landete Damion auf seinen Füßen, schaffte es aber trotzdem, Ginny und den alten Mann so abzufangen, dass sie nicht in den Schnee fielen. Dann ging sein Blick zu Harry und er sah den Phönix fragend an.

„Meine Güte Harry, war dass ein Ritt. Und... eyh Mann, Harry, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du dich schon verwandeln kannst. Geiles Auftreten übrigens."

Damion strahlte angesichts, dass sie außer Gefahr waren und nun erst mal verschnaufen konnten. Harry hingegen hörte die Worte seines Kumpels vorerst nur durch eine Art Schleier. Seine Lungen brannten und jeder Muskel schien aufs Äußerste gespannt zu sein. Klar konnten Phönixe schwere Lasten tragen, doch das hieß nicht, dass sie dies mit der linken Pobacke machten. Außerdem musste Harry erst mit seiner Form klarkommen und dann musste es auch schnell gehen, denn während seines Fluges hatte er gesehen, dass sich auch ein Großteil der Lehrer wieder in Richtung Schloss aufgemacht hatte. Hier galt es jetzt zu verhindern, dass einige, die es nicht unbedingt wissen sollten, ihn so und in dieser Form hier sahen. Aus diesem Grund schaute der Phönix im nächsten Moment auch zu Damion auf, der allerdings den Vogel mit etwas Unsicherheit betrachtete.

„Harry, was ist los?"

„Harry? Das ist Harry?" Fragte Ginny überrascht, auch wenn sie sich selbst tadelte, wer denn der Phönix sonst sein konnte. Damion lächelte nur über die Reaktion seiner Liebsten, war dann aber eher besorgt um seinen Freund, da dieser ihn, wenn man es so wollte, regelrecht bittend ansah. Zwischendurch ging sein Kopf auch immer mal in Richtung Ginny. Doch Damion hatte keine Ahnung, was dies bedeuten sollte.

„Vielleicht kann er sich nicht zurückverwandeln? Du hast ja noch seinen Zauberstab."

Damion erwiderte jedoch auf Ginnys Vermutung hin, dass er diesen dazu nicht brauche. Eine Verwandlung zum Animagus war eine rein stablose Sache, es sei denn, man wollte einen verwandelten Zauberer oder eine Hexe dazu zwingen, ihre menschliche Form anzunehmen. Da dies hier aber nicht der Fall war, vermutete Damion, dass irgendwas anderes seinen Kumpel davon abhielt, sich zurück zu verwandeln. Der Phönix schaute Damion zu, wie dieser die unmöglichsten Hypothesen aufstellte. Sie gingen von Überlastung bis hin zu einem verirrten Fluch. In seinem Eifer die Antwort zu finden übersah der Braunhaarige sogar den ungewöhnlich Anblick, als der Phönix mit den Augen rollte. Wie konnte Harry seinem Kumpel nur klarmachen, was er wollte? Letztendlich zupfte der Phönixschnabel an Damions Umhang, doch sein Freund schien noch immer nicht zu verstehen. Schließlich gab der Phönix sogar einen leisen Pfeifton von sich, worauf der Zipfel des Umhanges Feuer fing. Dies ließ Damion aber nur empört auffahren.

„Ey Mann Harry, du verkokelst mir ja meine Klamotten."

Dieser Satz allerdings schien der Lösung des Problems aber schon näher zu kommen. Es war dann Ginny, die dies erkannte, obwohl sie ihre Antwort darauf in eher belustigender Art und Weise von sich gab. Sie schaute Harry nämlich mit in die Seite gestemmten Armen an und sagte leicht vorwurfsvoll, „Meine Güte Harry, werd endlich erwachsen und lockerer. Werd meinetwegen wie Neville, denn der würde nicht so einen Aufstand machen." Damit drehte sich die Rothaarige demonstrativ um und sagte zu ihrem Liebsten, dass er schon mal seinen Umhang ausziehen sollte.

Nun schien auch Damion zu verstehen. Und während der Phönix laut vor sich hin fiepte, erhellte ein kurzer Feuerschwall die Luft und Harry stand im nächsten Augenblick in voller Pracht und Schönheit da und griff sich dankbar den Umhang seines Freundes. Kaum seine Blöße bedeckt, drehte sich auch schon Ginny um und warf sich dankend an Harrys Hals. Auch Damion legte seinen Arm auf die Schulter des Gryffindors. Harry jedoch winkte nur ab und meinte, dass sie es zusammen geschafft hätten.

Kurz darauf fiel den Dreien aber wieder ein, dass sie nicht allein war. Es gab da ja noch den alten Mann, der nun vor ihnen im Schnee lag und bewusstlos zu sein schien. Bevor sie sich aber um ihn kümmern konnten, trafen die Lehrer, besser gesagt Professor Styls an der Spitze und auch Hermine bei ihnen ein und sowohl Harry als auch Damion wurden erst mal in den Arm genommen.

Das Ganze dauerte fast zwei Minuten. Und als die drei Kämpfer endlich wieder allein dastehen konnten, und auch die Direktorin ihre Erleichterung darüber, dass ihnen nichts geschehen war zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte, kam man schließlich dazu, sich um den alten Mann zu kümmern. Überraschenderweise waren es Professor Styls und Professor McGonagall, die zeitgleich die Identität das Mannes feststellten. Er hieß Lewingston Baxter und war nach den Informationen der zwei Lehrer früher auch nach Hogwarts gegangen.

Mehr konnte Harry aber vorerst nicht erfahren, da Mr. Baxter erwachte und einen neuen Panikanfall zu haben schien. Letztendlich beschloss man, ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen und da Harry und seine Freunde einmal in Reichweite waren, sollte Poppy sie auch gleich noch untersuchen.

Zuerst wollte Harry sich dagegen sträuben, doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass es diesmal vielleicht von Nutzen war, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Stephano Styls musste schmunzeln ob des fehlenden Widerstandes seiner Schützlinge, doch er sagte nichts und so machte sich der Tross auf den Weg in Poppys Reich. Dort angekommen wurde jedem ein Bett zugewiesen, wobei Harry wieder mal sein persönliches bekam. Madame Pomfrey reichte jedem schon mal einen kleinen Stärkungstrunk.

Dann aber kümmerte sie sich um Lewingston Baxter, wobei sich Harry wunderte, dass die alte Heilerin ihm sofort einen Kurznamen gab. Sie nannte ihn einfach Lewi und dies in einer Art, dass man meinen konnte, die beiden kannten sich von früher und waren ähnlich miteinander verbunden, wie Poppy und Harry. Und während Madame Pomfrey ihren Patienten untersuchte, stellte sie fest, dass der Mann sehr starken Qualen und Folterungen ausgesetzt worden war.

Dies war dann der Moment, wo die Direktorin Poppy bitten wollte, dass sie einen Schutz herbeiholte, damit die Schüler dies hier nicht unbedingt mit anhören mussten. Stephano Styls aber unterbrach seine Chefin und meinte, dass diese Schüler am ehesten wohl die seien, die mithören sollten. So blieb der Schirm weg, auch wenn Professor McGonagall dies nicht wirklich gern sah. Einer der Gründe war wahrscheinlich auch, dass sie ihre Schüler mochte und ihnen das, was im nächsten Moment passierte, ersparen wollte, auch wenn niemand damit gerechnet hätte, dass so etwas passiert.

Mr. Baxter, oder Lewi, wie ihn Poppy versuchte anzusprechen, bäumte sich nämlich plötzlich auf und schrie nun die merkwürdigen Worte, diese Art lateinische Beschwörung laut in den Raum hinein. Professor McGonagall hielt sich ihre Brust bei all dem Schmerz, welcher der Formel beiwohnte. Zwar konnte jeder hier im Raum in gewisser Weise ein wenig Latein und man verstand auch, was die Worte „aperire animus, dimittere secretum" besagten. Doch da keiner so Recht verstand, warum sich Lewingstons Geist öffnen und das Geheimnis Preis geben sollte, da beschloss die Direktorin eine weitere Person mit einzuweihen. Sie ging zum Kamin an der Wand und rief nach Professor Flitwick.

Der kleine Lehrer für Zauberkunst war allein schon durch seine Herkunft eine Art Koryphäe im Bezug auf Zauberformeln und hatte selbst, neben Albus Dumbledore wohlgemerkt, nicht wenig Zaubersprüche in den letzten Jahrzehnten entwickelt oder verbessert. Bis der kleine Professor aber eintreffen würde, um eventuell etwas Licht ins Ganze zu bringen, hieß es warten und hoffen.

Doch Mr. Baxter kam nicht zur Ruhe. Nein, es wurde eher noch schlimmer und Harry sträubten sich die Haare beim Klang der Schmerzensschreie. Auch ihm tat es schon ein wenig weh. Dies konnte aber auch von Hermines Fingernägeln herrühren, die sich bei jedem Aufbäumen des Mannes tiefer in seinen Arm bohrten. Schließlich schien der Höhepunkt erreicht und Lewingston bäumte sich zum letzten Mal auf. Er schrie die Beschwörung regelrecht in den Raum und dann geschah es, etwas, dass so grausam und unmenschlich war, dass es wohl keiner der Anwesenden jemals wieder vergessen würde. Selbst Poppy wurde blass und wich zurück, als ihr Patient plötzlich Blut spukte und die rote Flüssigkeit aus fast jeder Körperöffnung floss.

„Damion, bring die Kinder hier raus", rief Professor McGonagall. Doch ihr Lehrer schaute nur entsetzt auf den Körper des vor ihm liegenden Mannes. Und wenn man geglaubt hatte, dass Blut war schon das Schlimmste, dann hatte man sich geirrt. Nur wenige Sekunden nachdem das Bett einem Meer aus Blut glich, durchzog den Raum ein knackendes Geräusch und die einzige Hoffnung, die Poppy noch mit verzweifelter Stimme kund tat war, dass Lewingston bitte schon tot war. Das Knacken rührte vom Schädel des Mannes her und im nächsten Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde der gesamte Kopf des Mannes platzen und etwas versuchte nach außen zu dringen.

Ginny und Hermine hatten ihren Blick schon längst voller Entsetzen abgewandt und auch Harry und Damion wollten sich diesen Anblick ersparen. Allerdings hinderte sie die geschockte Stimme der Direktorin daran.

„Bei Merlin, was ist das?" Rief sie laut und Harry schaute zurück zum Bett. Das Gesicht von Lewingston war nicht mehr zu erkennen und glich jetzt mehr einem Klumpen aus Knochen, Hirn, Blut und etwas, dass ganz und gar nicht dort hingehörte und was Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Dieses Etwas sah aus wie ein Kristall, ein schwarzer Kristall und dann wieder nicht. Das Ding pulsierte und änderte ständig die Form oder gar den Zustand. Mal sah es fest aus, dann wieder wie eine Wolke. Schließlich löste sich das Ding vollständig aus den menschlichen Überresten und schwebte gut dreißig Zentimeter über dem Leichnam von Lewingston Baxter.

„Stephano hast du eine Ahnung, was das ist? Ist es gefährlich? Mr. Potter, und ihr anderen, geht ein wenig zurück."

Man merkte, dass es der Direktorin nicht grade leicht fiel, mit der Situation, die wohl für alle ungewöhnlich und neu war, umzugehen. Hinzu kam, dass als sich der erste bewegte, das Ding darauf reagierte. Auslöser war Poppy, die ein Tuch über Lewis Leiche decken wollte. Die schwarze Wolke, welche Harry schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte, schien plötzlich zu wachsen und auf den Gryffindor zuzuschweben. Stephano Styls schien dies als einen Angriff zu deuten und feuerte einen Stupor ab. Der Fluch zeigte jedoch keine Wirkung außer der, dass die Wolke an Größe zunahm.

Allmählich wurde es den Anwesenden durchaus etwas komisch im Buch, zumal das Ding immer mehr in Bewegung kam. Schließlich steuerte es sogar direkt nach einigen Runden im Raum auf Harry zu. Dieser war auch kurz davor, seine Kräfte zu offenbaren und eine Feuersalve abzuschießen, doch da erklang hinter ihnen, und von der Tür her die quiekende Stimme von Professor Flitwick.

„Finite incantatem fidelius fascinatium"

Augenblicklich stockte die Wolke in ihrer Bewegung und mit einem leisen Pfeifen löste sie sich in Luft auf. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, in dem alle gebannt auf die nun leere Stelle im Raum und dann auf Filius Flitwick starrten, doch dann brachen die Fragen los bzw. die beiden Mädchen erbrachen sich und Poppy nahm sich ihrer an. Die wohl wichtigste Frage an ihren Lehrer für Zauberkunst war jedoch, „Was war das für ein Ding?"

Professor Flitwick sah alle im Raum mit großen Augen an und antwortete dann etwas unsicher, ja fast entsetzt, „Das Ding, oder besser die Wolke war ein Fideliuszauber, Minerva. Doch dass er sich frei im Raum bewegt, dass kann nur bedeuten, er wurde seinem Geheimniswahrer mit Gewalt entrissen. Bitte sagt mir, dass ihr das nicht getan habt."

„Bei Merlin nein! Filius, wie könnten wir dies jemals tun. Wir wussten ja nicht einmal was das für ein Ding war." Rief die Direktorin schockiert und sah ihren Kollegen an. Dann bat sie Flitwick näher zu treten und versuchte ihm zu erklären, was sie gerade erlebt hatten. Die Augen des kleinen Mannes wurden von Satz zu Satz größer und am meisten traf es ihn, als er den Namen des Verblichenen erfuhr. Alles was er noch sagen konnte war, „Oh mein Gott, es geht um Hogwarts" und dann brach der kleine Mann auch schon weinend zusammen.

TBC

12


	67. Kapitel 67

Kapitel 67

Harry war wie vom Blitz getroffen und sah, wie die anderen im Raum auch, entsetzt auf den völlig aufgelöst wirkenden kleinen Professor Flitwick. Allerdings schien dieser so fertig zu sein, dass selbst die Direktorin mehrere Versuche starten musste, um zu erfahren, was ihr Kollege damit meinte, „dass es um Hogwarts ging".

Filius Flitwick schaute auf und wollte etwas sagen, doch dazu sollte es nicht mehr kommen, denn nun schritt Poppy zur Tat. Die alte Heilerin hatte nämlich beschlossen, dass für heute genug geschehen war, und dass auch Filius ein Recht zur Trauer habe und sagte daher: „ Minerva, das hat auch noch morgen Zeit. Und bevor ihr alle auf die Idee kommt, dass ihr euch mit diesem neuen Rätsel den Schlaf rauben könnte, bleiben die Schüler und auch Filius hier."

„Was? Aber Poppy, das kannst du doch nicht ma..." Wollte die Direktorin aufbegehren, doch die Heilerin hatte schon ein Tablett mit mehreren Schälchen herbei gezaubert. In den Schalen erkannte Harry eine blaue Flüssigkeit, den Traumlosschlaftrank. Und ohne weiter auf die Direktorin einzugehen reichte sie jedem eine Dosis. Als dies dann geschehen war, wandte sie sich endlich wieder ihrer Chefin zu und sagte, „Und ob ich das kann, Minerva. Die Jungen und auch die Mädchen haben ihren Schlaf nötig. Sie haben gekämpft und mussten mit ansehen, wie ein Mensch gestorben ist. Ein Mensch, ein alter Freund von uns, den auch du sehr gut kanntest und den ich heute Nacht auch noch untersuchen werde, bevor sich die Stümper aus dem Ministerium um ihn kümmern werden. Denn auch ich will schließlich wissen, warum Lewi sterben musste und wieso es auf so grausame Art geschah."

Direktorin schien jedoch nicht ganz ihrer Meinung zu sein und tat dies auch kund. Was war, wenn der Tod von Mr. Lewingston weitreichendere Konsequenzen nach sich zog? Wer zum Beispiel wollte das Geheimnis aus seinem Kopf haben? Und vor allem, was war dies für ein Geheimnis? All diese Fragen schwirrten nun im Raum und wurden durch die Direktorin aufgegriffen.

Allerdings traf die damit einen wunden Punkt bei Poppy, die zu oft mit Albus diese Diskussionen durchhatte und ihr Gesicht verhärtete sich um einiges. „Das sind alles wichtige Fragen und sie bedürfen auch einer Antwort, Minerva, nur nicht mehr heute Nacht, meine Liebe. Um halb Zwölf in der Nacht und den Krankensaal voller erschöpfter und leicht verletzter Schüler interessieren sie mich nun mal wie die Textsicherheit eines Pornodarstellers."

Das nächste was man hörte war, wie sich sowohl Stephano Styls, als auch Harry verschluckten und zwar nicht am Schlaftrank. Die beiden Männer schauten auf die Heilerin und sie wussten nicht, wie sie reagieren sollten. Ihrer Freundinnen hatte es da leichter. Sie konnten ja einfach geschockt ihre Hand vor den Mund halten. Die Direktorin hingegen schien nun auch ein wenig ungehalten zu werden. Wieso verstand ihre alte Freundin denn nicht, dass Zeit in diesen Tagen ein entscheidender Faktor war? Vielleicht war sie aber auch selber durch die Ereignisse in Hogsmeade so sehr aufgeputscht, denn mit Sicherheit würde die alte Hexe heute Nacht kein Auge zukriegen und suchte somit vielleicht nach etwas, mit dem sie sich ablenken konnte. Und in einem letzten Versuch, und alle Bedenken fallend lassend, schwang zum ersten Male so etwas wie „Ich bin der Chef" mit in ihrer Stimme.

„Madame Pomfrey...", begann die Direktorin in einer Art, die Harry die Nackenhaarige aufstellte. „... es ist wichtig, dass wir Antworten bekommen. Und wenn schon nicht die Schüler dabei sein sollen, so erwarte ich zumindest, dass du Filius entlässt, damit er sich uns anschließen kann."

Im nächsten Moment erstarrte jeder Laut und jeder Bewegung im Krankensaal, ausgelöst durch eine simple Geste seitens Poppys. Die alte Heilerin stockte nämlich plötzlich in ihrer Bewegung, sprich auf ihrem Weg zum Medizinschrank und stellte die Flasche mit dem Schlaftrank geräuschvoll auf einen der Nachttische. Dann drehte sie sich um und blickte die Direktorin gefährlich an, bis ihre Stimme mit ungewohnter Härte erklang.

„Minerva Dorothea McGonagall, jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu. Weder Amando Dippet, noch Albus Dumbledore haben es auch nur gewagt, mir Vorschriften im Umgang mit MEINEN Patienten und in MEINEM Krankenflügel zu machen. Und allein die Tatsache, dass du meinem kleinen Bruder die Unschuld genommen hast, und wir fast so etwas wie eine Familie geworden wären, wird dieses Gesetz nicht ändern ..."

Harry hatte schon vom Schlammcatchen oder Frauenkämpfen gehört und wusste auch, dass Mädchen furchtbare Gegner sein konnten. Doch allein diese beiden Hexen, diese Urgesteine von Hogwarts sich gegenüber stehen zu sehen, jagte ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken. Harry wollte sich nicht mal ausmahlen, was gleich noch geschehen sollte. Und da war er nicht der einzigste im Raum. Jeder der anwesenden Zeugen schien ähnlich zu denken und wie, als würde sie alle eine unsichtbare Kraft lenken, beschloss jeder für sich, dass es nur einen Ausweg gab. Ab da ging es alles sehr schnell. Plötzlich erkor sich jeder Schüler und sogar die beiden männlichen Professoren ein Bett aus, ging zu selbigen und schluckte dann hastig den Trank. Jeder wollte der erste sein, der dem allen hier entschlief.

* * *

Es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel und Harry erkannte sofort, wo er sich befand. Doch noch viel schlimmer als die Feststellung wo er sich befand war die Erkenntnis, dass dann auch das, was er gestern erlebt hatte, wahr sein musste. Es war wirklich geschehen? Es war jemand auf grausame Art und Weise gestorben. Und dann der Kampf zwischen Poppy und der Direktorin, die sich vor ihren Augen gefetzt hatten? Wie war es ausgegangen? Harry versuchte seine Umgebung zu erkunden. Der Gryffindor ließ seine Sinne wandern und stellte leicht rot werdend als erstes fest, dass er nicht mehr seinen Umhang, sondern eines der Krankenstationshemden an hatte.

Poppy hatte den Kampf also überlebt, wenn nicht sogar gewonnen, bei dem Gesicht, welches sie der Direktorin entgegengebracht hatte. Harry war sich sicher, dass McGonagall es nicht gewagt hätte, ihn umzuziehen. Blieb also die Frage, was mit der Direktorin war. Harry öffnete seine Augen und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Sein Blick traf auf Hermine, Ginny und Damion, die allesamt noch schliefen und Harry stellte fest, dass keiner der Erwachsenen mehr im Raum war.

Fünf Minuten später, in denen sich Harry die Ereignisses von Gestern noch mal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, kam dann auch Madame Pomfrey in den Raum und weckte alle mit einem freudigen „Guten Morgen Herrschaften". Nun war sich der Gryffindor vollends sicher, wer den Kampf gewonnen hatte.

„Ich würde mich beeilen, meine Lieben, denn das Frühstück in der Großen Halle ist schon im vollen Gange." Mit diesem Hinweis trat Poppy etwas dichter an Harry heran und überreichte ihm ein Päckchen mit seinen Sachen. „Hier Mr. Potter, dass soll ich ihnen bringen. Obwohl ich mich frage, ob sie immer nackt unter ihrem Umhang sind, wenn sie das Schloss verlassen."

Harry nahm die Klamotten rasch und machte sich mit verlegener Miene auf ins Bad. Dort traf er auf Damion, der versuchte sich etwas frischer aussehen zu lassen und Harry bedauerte seinen Kumpel dahingehend, dass wohl wirklich jemand etwas gegen ihn haben musste. Sicher war, dass die „Kur", wie Professor Styls es genannt hatte, mit Sicherheit ausgefallen war.

Zwanzig Minuten später betraten Harry und seine Freunde die Halle und gingen rasch zu ihren Plätzen, um etwaigen Fragen und Blicken auszuweichen. Am Gryffindortisch angekommen fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen sofort aus, dass auf den Tellern, die auf ihren gewohnten Plätzen standen, kleine Zettel lagen. Rasch setzte sich Harry und betrachtete das Stück Pergament mit Anspannung. Natürlich schauten auch seine Mitschüler neugierig, hatte es doch keiner gewagt, einen Blick auf die Briefe zu werfen. Doch alles was die kleinen gelben Pergamente besagten war, dass er, und auch die anderen, sich nach dem Essen bei der Direktorin einfinden sollten.

Kaum fertig mit Lesen ging Harrys Blick zum Lehrertisch. Dort saß Professor McGonagall und alles was sie tat, war kurz zu nicken. Harry nickte zurück, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und widmete sich dann seinem Frühstück. Hermine, Ginny und Damion verhielten sich ähnlich, auch wenn sich Harrys Freundin fragte, ob es nicht vielleicht besser wäre, auch Ron nachher mitzunehmen.

Die Antwort auf diese Frage erübrigte sich jedoch schon wenige Minuten später, als Professor Styls an ihren Tisch kam und den rothaarigen Gryffindor bat, ihn zu begleiten. Erst schaute Ron zwar etwas verloren, da er glaubte einen Fehler gemacht zu haben, doch Damions Dad meinte, dass alles in Ordnung sei und somit folgte Ron dem Mann.

Harry und seine Freunde schauten den Beiden etwas unsicher hinterher. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Styls den Rothaarigen nur ein wenig auf den neuesten Stand bringen wollte, um dann mit ihm zusammen bei Professor McGonagall im Büro aufzutauchen. Dort waren übrigens auch Harry und die drei anderen angekommen und sie alle schauten etwas angespannt auf den Schreibtisch, oder besser auf die dahinter sitzende Hexe. Nur zu klar waren ihnen die Umstände im Gedächtnis unter denen sie ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

Minerva McGonagall schien dieses Erlebnis jedoch schon abgetan zu haben und schaute mit einem an Dumbledore erinnerndem Funkeln im Auge in Richtung ihrer Schüler. Dann bat sie darum, dass alle Platz nahmen und erhob das Wort.

„So meine Lieben, wir haben uns heute hier eingefunden, um einige Dinge zu klären und auch um einige Erlebnisse aufzuarbeiten. Ich weiß, sie werden dies vielleicht nicht so sehen, doch das gestern Erlebte war eine Tragödie und ein Unmaß an Grausamkeit, was in meinen Augen niemals ein Kind erleben sollte ..."

Bevor die alte Hexe jedoch weitersprechen konnte, hob Harry plötzlich den Arm und sagte, „Professor, ich denke, wir wissen, was sie meinen. Doch ich glaube, dass wenn ich sage, und ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es die anderen auch so sehen, dass wir zusammen sehr gut damit zurecht kommen. Es ist schlimm was geschehen und dass dabei ein Mensch gestorben ist. Doch verstehen sie bitte Professor, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte gerade wir nicht schon erlebt, wie grausam der Krieg sein kann. Ich meine, nehmen sie mich und Damion. Wir beide mussten selbst schon einmal töten. Oder nehmen sie Ginny und Hermine, die dabei waren und auch mit angesehen haben, wie Ron sich zum ersten Male verwandelte hat..."

Die vier Schüler nickten und stimmten Harry zu, bevor dieser fortfuhr. „Also Professor, ich denke, es ist für uns fünf hier wichtiger zu erfahren, warum dies alles geschehen ist und warum Mr. Baxter sterben musste? Und am wichtigsten, was Professor Flitwick damit meinte, dass es um Hogwarts ginge?"

Die Direktorin schaute Harry mit großen Augen an und verspürte plötzlich etwas wie Stolz. Wie konnte sie nur diese, ihre Schüler, so unterschätzen? Schließlich begann sie zu lächeln und nickte dem Schwarzhaarigen, der sie in diesem Moment so sehr an seinen Vater erinnerte, zustimmend zu. Dann bat sie Stephano Styls zu sich hinter den Tisch und wandte sich mit ernsterem Gesicht an die Schüler.

„Also Mr. Potter, Harry, ich denke sie haben ein Recht darauf, die Hintergründe und unsere Vermutungen im Bezug auf die Interessen von Vol...Voldemort zu erfahren. Bevor ich aber dazu komme, möchte ich mich noch in einer anderen Sache bei ihnen entschuldigen. Es ist mir gelinde gesagt ein wenig peinlich, doch mein Auftreten gestern im Krankensaal war mehr als nur unangemessen. Ich hoffe sie verstehen dies und auch, dass ich mich mit Madame Pomfrey wieder versöhnt habe. Ich war einfach zu sehr von der Gefahr, die durch Voldemort ausgeht eingenommen, dass ich sie alle und ihre Erlebnisse außer Acht ließ."

Harry schaute die alte Hexe mit großen Augen an und wurde leicht verlegen, zumal die Worte der Direktorin ihm wieder in Erinnerung riefen, was er eigentlich vergessen wollte. Es war aber weniger der Streit zwischen den beiden gewesen, sonder eher die Sätze und Fakten, die Poppy dabei verwandt hatte. Allein schon der Gedanke daran, dass McGonagall mit einer männlichen Version von Poppy zusammen war, ließ ihn sich schütteln. Die alte Hexe war in den letzten Jahren so etwas wie seine Mutter hier in Hogwarts gewesen und an seine Eltern beim Sex zu denken, dass… das durfte man einfach nicht.

Wenige Minuten später wechselte man aber glücklicherweise das Thema und man ging dazu über, von Lewingston Baxter zu sprechen. Es war dann auch Hermine, die als erste fragte und Harrys Freundin wollte wissen, wer Lewingston Baxter nun eigentlich war und woher die Direktorin und auch Poppy ihn so gut kannten. Es war jedoch nicht Professor McGonagall die antwortete, sondern Damions Vater.

„Nun Ms. Granger, um es mit einfachen Worten auszudrücken, Lewingston Baxter war zu seiner Zeit in Hogwarts, etwa in den späten Vierzigern, so etwas wie Harry, wenn man es im Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Professor Dumbledore sieht. Lewingston war Amando Dippets Zögling, sein Protege. Und noch wichtiger für uns, ist die Tatsache, dass Lewi ein Verrückter, ein Fanatiker der Geschichte war. Genau wie Direktor Dippet wandelte er ständig auf den Spuren der Vergangenheit. Und die ist in Hogwarts ja nun allgegenwärtig."

„Und dabei hat er etwas entdeckt, was Voldemort interessieren könnte?" Fragte Harry nachdenklich und sah in die Runde. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass wohl jeder dasselbe dachte, doch erst Professor Styls bestätigte ein wenig Harrys Vermutung.

„Nun es könnte sein, Harry. Du musst wissen, dass Lewingston wohl der einzige Schüler seit mehreren Dekaden war, der neben euch die Erlaubnis hatte, in die Archive der alten Direktoren einzutauchen. Selbst Tom Riddle durfte dies nicht. Dafür hatte Albus Dumbledore schon in seinen Lehrerjahren gesorgt und dies war etwas, dass Voldemort bestimmt aufgestoßen ist."

Man merkte Damions Dad an, dass es ihm sehr leid um Lewingston tat und auch, dass den Mann auch noch was anderes bedrückte. Dann aber wiederum kam Harry in den Sinn, wie viel Zeit Snape oder jetzt Stephano Styls früher mit dem alten Zauberer verbracht haben musste. Ohne Zweifel hatte Harry da noch was aufzuholen, denn schließlich hatte er ja früher schon aus Dumbledores Erzählungen und Erinnerungen erfahren, dass Tom unbedingt wieder ins Schloss wollte. Vorerst gab es aber erst einmal den Tod von Lewi Baxter aufzuklären und deshalb hörte der Gryffindor seiner Liebsten zu, die sich an die Direktorin gewandt hatte.

„Nun Professor, sie sind doch als derzeitige Direktorin bestimmt schon mal unten in den Archiven gewesen. Ich meine nicht nur die paar Mal, wo wir auch da waren und haben vielleicht schon eine Ahnung, was Mr. Baxter dort unten gefunden haben könnte? Und was vor allem so wertvoll ist, dass man a) das Geheimnis mit einem Fideliuszauber schützt und b) dass Voldemort dafür töten würde?"

Nun lagen alle Augen auf Professor McGonagall und die alte Hexe schien ein wenig hilflos zu sein. Schließlich aber stand sie auf, ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus auf die Ländereien.

„Nun Ms. Granger, wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich keine Ahnung, was Lewi gefunden haben könnte. Doch das ist bei der langen und legendenreichen Geschichte dieses Schlosses nicht wirklich verwunderlich. Bedenken sie bitte Ms. Granger wir reden hier von weit über tausend Jahren, welche Hogwarts schon steht."

Harry bemerkte sehr wohl, wie seine Liebste bei den Worten der Direktorin plötzlich aufhorchte und es sah so aus, als wollte sie die alte Hexe verbessern. McGonagall bekam dies auch mit und begann sanft über den Eifer ihrer Schülerin zu lächeln.

„Bevor du was sagst, Hermine..." – Harry war nun wirklich erstaunt über den plötzlichen Tonwechsel– „... lass mich bitte ausreden und erklären, denn da auch ich mich in all meinen Jahren hier doch ein wenig mit dem Schloss beschäftigt habe, bin ich der festen Meinung, dass Hogwarts weit älter ist, als der in den Chroniken angegebene Zeitraum. Ich meine, überall steht geschrieben, dass Hogwarts von den vier Gründern gegründet wurde, aber niemals wurde erwähnt, dass sie das Schloss auch gebaut haben. Oder noch viel wichtiger, wodurch alle vier so berühmt geworden sind."

Auf diese Aussage hin schauten alle die alte Hexe überrascht an. Es kam ja nicht sehr oft vor, dass vor allem Minerva McGonagall an den Geschichten, oder besser, der Geschichte Hogwarts zweifelte. Es war dann auch Hermine, die ihre Überraschung in Worte faste und die Direktorin fragte, was sie genau mit ihren Worten meinte. Professor McGonagall schaute ihre Lieblingsschülerin durch ihre viereckige Brille hindurch an und antwortete: „Was ich meine, Hermine, ist, dass ich mich frage, wie man den ersten Satz im ersten Eintrag der Geschichte Hogwarts im Bezug auf das Davor deuten sollte. Denn wie besonders du wissen solltest, lässt doch die Aussage, ich zitiere: _„... und wir vier Gründer beschlossen in Hogwarts eine Schule für junge Hexen und Zauberer zu eröffnen, um unserer Zukunft eine friedliche Chance zu eröffnen. Das Volk sieht uns als ihre Erlöser. Doch Erlösung kommt nur durch Fortschritt und Fortschritt kommt durch Wissen. Darum sei es..."_ in meinen Augen sehr viel Spielraum für Spekulationen, was vor der Gründung geschehen ist. Es heißt immer und überall, die Gründer waren sehr mächtig. Doch wodurch zeichnete sich dies aus? Gut, jeder hatte so sein Steckenpferd, doch warum sahen die Leute sie als Erlöser?"

Harry schaute, ebenso wie Ron Damion und auch Professor Styls mit mehr als nur gebannten Blicken auf die Direktorin. Meinte McGonagall dies wirklich alles ernst, was sie da gesagt hatte? Und warum kam dem Gryffindor das Zitat so völlig unbekannt vor? OK, die Antwort auf diese Frage war leicht. Er hatte die Geschichte Hogwarts nie wirklich gelesen. Es reicht ja wenn eine Person in der Familie mit der Schwarte unterm Kissen schläft.

Dass bei diesem Gedanken Harrys Kopf unwillkürlich in Richtung Hermine wanderte bekam zum Glück niemand mit. Allerdings warfen McGonagalls Fragen neue auf, wenn man die Sache mal so betrachtete, wie die Direktorin. Bevor man sich aber damit beschäftigen wollte, blieb erst einmal der Tod von Lewingston Baxter zu klären und hier kam Professor Styls ins Spiel.

„Also Minerva lassen wir Hogwarts erst mal Hogwarts sein und hört euch mal an, was Lewingston angeht. Ich habe mit Poppy gesprochen und sie meinte, nachdem sie Lewi untersucht hat, dass es ein sehr alter und sehr grausamer schwarzer Fluch war, der den Fideliuszauber dazu gebracht hat, sich gegen seinen Geheimniswahrer zu stellen. Das Verwunderliche an diesem Fluch jedoch ist die Tatsache, dass der Sprecher des Fluches wissen muss, dass sein Opfer einen Fideliuszauber in sich trägt. Und, er muss annähernd wissen, was sein Opfer beschützt.

Allerdings bestätigt der Anschlag an Lewi unsere Vermutung, dass Voldemort sein Augenmerk lang- oder mittelfristig auf Hogwarts gelegt hat. Damit machen auch der Tod von Albus und der fast katastrophal ausgegangene Anschlag auf den Hogwartsexpress immer mehr Sinn."

„Was?", entfuhr es Harry und er sah seinen Lehrer mit großen Augenan. Professor Styls nickte aber nur leicht und schaute dann zur Direktorin, als wartete er auf ein Zeichen. Dieses kam dann auch in Form eines leisen Seufzens was ein wenig wie „OK, sag es ihnen" anhörte und Damions Vater wandte sich wieder seinen Schülern zu.

„Nun Harry, es schein so, als wollte Voldemort vor Weihnachten nicht wirklich nur dich erledigen, sondern sein übergeordnetes Ziel lautete, die Sicherheit der Schule und die der Schüler als nicht vorhanden darzustellen. Wir wissen dies, da Tonks und auch Arthur Weasley einige kleine heimliche Untersuchungen im Ministerium durchgeführt haben. Offenbar kam es schon kurz nach dem Zugzwischenfall zu Meldungen und Briefen seitens erboster Eltern, die sich beschwerten, dass ihre Kinder solchen Gefahren ausgesetzt seien und dass das Ministerium wieder mal versagt habe. Man sprach sogar davon, man solle Hogwarts in Hinsicht auf Sicherheitsmängel schließen."

Stephano Styls gab seinen Schülern einen Moment um das Gehörte sich setzen zu lassen, fuhr dann aber mit ein wenig Erleichterung in der Stimme fort. „Glücklicherweise hat Minister Scrimgeour dieses Mal aber eine von Fudges Angewohnheiten angenommen und sich nicht von diesen Briefen beidrucken lassen. Er hat sie laut Tonks regelrecht ignoriert und darüber können wir froh sein. Du hast nämlich sicher keine Ahnung, wie sehr die Lehrer und auch unsere Direktorin im letzten Sommer gekämpft haben, damit Hogwarts nicht geschlossen wird und damit für Voldemort angreifbar."

Es waren eine Menge Informationen, welche die Gryffindors verdauen mussten. Es war schließlich nicht alltäglich, dass ihnen Ordensangelegenheiten oder Hogwartsinterna offenbart wurden. Besonders Ron und Ginny sahen etwas unsicher aus, was den Umgang mit diesen Fakten anging. Damion und Hermine hingegen hielten es wie Harry und überlegten schon, wie sie an weitere Informationen kamen, wobei Styls Sohn seinem Vater einen fragenden Blick zuwarf und die Archive der Direktoren erwähnte.

Stephano Styls schaute nun nachdenklich zur Direktorin und diese zum Portrait von Albus Dumbledore. Der alte Zauberer schien zu schlafen, jedenfalls waren seine Augen geschlossen und der Atm ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Doch dem war nicht so und schon in der nächsten Sekunde funkelte Albus seine alte Nichte an und nickte. Damit war es beschlossen und Damion und auch Ginny und Ron durften unter Beachtung einiger Regeln auch in die Archive.

Während dies alles so vor sich ging, hatte Harry sich ein wenig ruhiger verhalten und sich so seine Gedanken gemacht, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war. Dabei kam ihm auch die komische Wolke wieder in den Sinn und dass sie ihm auch irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Und dann traf es ihn. Die Wolke, dieser schwarze Nebel, dieses Ding, was auf ihn zukam. Genauso war es doch damals auch, als er mit Stephano Styls in seinen Gedanken gesurft war. Konnte dies bedeuten...?

Harry schaute ruckartig auf, wodurch er natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte. Als Hermine ihn daraufhin besorgt fragte, was er habe und er die Worte „Wolke" und „Fidelius" aussprach, da mischte sich Professor Styls ein. Er sah Harry nachdenklich an und sagte, „Weißt du Harry, ich denke wir beide haben eben die gleich Lösung auf unsere alte Frage gefunden. Doch bitte ich dich hiermit, noch einige Tage zu warten und keine Selbstversuche zu starten. Ich will mich noch mal mit Filius unterhalten, was er denkt. Und dann gehen wir zusammen auf eine kleine Entdeckungsreise."

Harry wollte zuerst protestieren, da er so schnell wie möglich Gewissheit haben wollte, doch da meldete sich das Gemälde von Albus zu Wort und der alte Zauberer bat Harry um etwas Geduld, da er sich sicher war, dass wenn es ein Fideliuszauber war, er nicht von ihm oder Arcan stammte.

Harry nickte geschlagen und machte ein Gesicht, als hätte man Weihnachten abgeschafft. Glücklicherweise hatte der Gryffindor im nächsten Moment aber schon eine neue Aufgabe. Der alte Direktor hatte nämlich mit seiner Aussage, dass der Zauber auch nicht von Arcan stammt dafür gesorgt, dass die anderen hellhörig wurden und Harry ihnen somit erklären musste, was es mit dem Namen auf sich hatte.

Die Reaktionen auf Harrys zweites Ich waren fast nicht zu unterscheiden. Die Direktorin war als ehemalige Verwandlungslehrerin natürlich besonders angetan, während Ron meinte, dass nun einige Dinge Sinn machten. Harry freute sich besonders, dass sein Kumpel nicht wie früher Anzeichen von Neid zeigte. Doch wieso sollte er auch? Ron selbst war doch was Besonderes nach seiner Heldentat im vergangenen Herbst. Allerdings brachte die Eröffnung von Harrys Geheimnis ein anderes Thema zur Sprache, welches Harry eigentlich unter vier Augen mit der Direktorin besprechen wollte. Doch da man einmal beim Thema war, fragte Harry direkt, ob er in den nächsten Tagen mal in die Winklegasse dürfte. Zuerst wollte Professor McGonagall sofort nein sagen. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung sprang Damions Dad für Harry in die Bresche und erklärte die Sache aus seiner Sicht.

„Siehst du Minerva, Harry will doch nicht durch die Winkelgasse schlendern, um zu bummeln. Nein, unser lieber Harry will lediglich zu Madame Malkine, weil ihm mit zunehmender Aktivität als Phönix, sprich seinen Verwandlungen, die Sachen ausgehen. Wir können ihm den Einkauf aber auch verwehren und Harry zieht sich vor jedem Üben, was übrigens meistens mit Ms. Granger zusammen geschieht, gänzlich nackt aus. Die beiden sind ja verantwortungsvoll genug, um nichts Schlimmeres passieren zu lassen und was die anderen Schüler angeht, die sollen sich halt um ihre Dinge kümmern und nicht darüber reden..."

Harry, der eigentlich sich selbst verteidigen wollte, schaute mit offenem Mund zu Professor Styls und dann mit immer roter werdendem Kopf zur Direktorin. Diese sah ihn aber nicht an, sondern musterte ihren Lehrer für VgddK mit strengem Blick. Dann stöhnte sie leicht genervt auf und sagte, „OK, du hast gewonnen Steph. Harry darf gehen, jedoch nur in deiner Begleitung. Merlin allein weiß, was du dir sonst noch einfallen lässt. Du hast dich wirklich nicht geändert."

Damit war die Sache klar. Auch wenn Hermine und die anderen auch gerne mitgegangen wären, so wünschte sie ihrem Kumpel viel Spaß. Allerdings hieß es ja nicht, dass Harry nichts mitbringen durfte und so sollte sich der Gryffindor schon mal bereit machen, am Abend noch eine Menge Zettel mit Einkaufswünschen zu erhalten. Kurz darauf beschloss man, die Sicherheit von Hogwarts ein wenig zu verstärken und Neuankömmlinge und Besucher besonders zu überprüfen. Danach wurde das kleine Treffen für beendet erklärt und Harry und seine Freunde konnten das Büro der Direktorin verlassen. Allerdings schnappte Harry noch auf, dass Stephano Styls noch kurz zurück bleiben sollte, da die Direktorin noch eine Auskunft von ihm brauchte, die mit ihrem letzen Thema zu tun hatte.

TBC


	68. Kapitel 68

Kapitel 68

Die paar Tage nach dem Gespräch im Büro der Direktorin waren für Harry zum einen sehr schön, da er eine Menge Zeit mit Hermine verbringen konnte. Doch dann waren sie auch sehr ereignisreich, wobei Ginny, Damion und vor allem Neville den wohl größeren Part spielten.

Alles begann am Montagmorgen in der Früh. Der Unterricht sollte heute für die Siebenklässler erst gegen elf Uhr beginnen, da verschiedene Lehrer einige Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums zu betreuen hatten. Es war die Zeit der Orientierungsphase für die Schüler des fünften Jahrgangs und Harry erinnerte sich noch genau an das damalige Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall und an Dolores Umbrigde, und wie er sich damals gewünscht hatte einmal ein Auror zu werden.

Na jedenfalls hieß es in den nächsten Tagen sehr viel Stoff sich selbst zu erarbeiten, doch das war nicht der Grund für die Aufregung von Neville und Harry. Nein dies begann wie schon gesagt am frühen Montagmorgen und es spielte sich hauptsächlich im Bad der Siebenklässler ab. Harry war wie gewohnt ziemlich zeitig auf den Beinen und hatte sein Training, seinen allmorgendlichen Lauf am See, absolviert. Nun hieß es zu duschen und ohne weiter darauf zu achten, ging der Gryffindor ins Bad und in Richtung Dusche.

Was es da allerdings erblickt, ließ ihn sofort rot werden. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er auch sofort seinen Blick abgewandt, doch der Anblick von Ginnys sich windendem Körper, und wie Damion hinter ihr stand und seine Liebste immer näher in Richtung Höhepunkt trieb, nun dieser Anblick verlängerte die Reaktionszeit des Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig und so blieb Harry doch einige Momente im Raum, bis er schließlich mit einem „Oh Entschuldigung" rasch die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Vor dem Bad angelangt, musste Harry erst einmal tief durchatmen, um wieder zu Luft zu kommen und lehnte sich benommen an die steinerne Mauer. Wie verdammt sollte er jemals wieder diesen Anblick aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Und wie er so nachdachte und vor seinem inneren Auge immer wieder sah, wie Ginny sich an der gefliesten Wand abstützte, und wie Damions nicht gerade winziger Riemen immer wieder schmatzend in die feucht glänzende Spalte hinein fuhr, da schossen Harry plötzlich nicht nur die komischsten Fragen durch den Kopf. Nein, auch das Blut drängte gen Süden.

Verzweifelt versuchte er die Bilder der sich Liebenden und auch die wachsende Beule in seiner Hose zu unterdrücken. Dabei fragte er sich mit zunehmender Verzweiflung, warum immer er? Was würde noch geschehen, wenn die beiden da drin ihren Höhepunkt hatten? Könnte er sie jemals wieder anschauten? Wo war Hermine, wenn man sie mal brauchte? War das eben Neville, der an mir vorbei ins Bad gegangen ist?

Harry schaute sich gar nicht um, denn sein Körper widerstrebte ihm vollends und hatte durch die Gedanken daran, was Damion gerade erlebte, und er in den letzten Tagen nicht, eine doch eher eindeutige Reaktion und diese galt es zu bekämpfen. Bevor der Gryffindor aber beschließen konnte, seine Freundin kurz zu besuchen, wurde er sich der letzten Frage wieder bewusst. Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er stieß ein entsetztes „Shit Neville" hervor.

Selbiger kam auch schon zwei Sekunden später kreideweiß aus dem Bad gerannt und Panik schien ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der Blonde nahm Harry gar nicht mehr wahr und wollte gerade losrennen, als Harry ihn an der Schulter berührte. Panisch schrie Neville auf und rief lauthals, dass Damion ihn in Ruhe lassen, ihn nicht töten solle.

Harry, kurz überrascht, griff nun mit beiden Händen zu und wirbelte seinen Kumpel gegen die nächste Wand. Dann stellte er sich ihm gegenüber und versuchte Neville wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. „Neville, ich bin's, Harry", rief er, doch der Junge schien immer noch so voller Panik zu sein, als hätte er den Leibhaftigen gesehen. Harry sah keinen Ausweg und klatsche Lunas Freund rechts und links eine. Dies schien zu wirken und Neville schüttelte kurz den Kopf so, als wolle er klar werden.

Schließlich erkannte er Harry vor sich und mit ängstlicher Stimme stotterte er, „Harry, oh mein Gott... Wir... wir müssen... Pro... Styls... Damion... Ginny... überall Blut... ein Vampir ..."

Daher wehte also der Wind. Harry hatte eine Antwort auf die Frage was wohl nach dem Sex kam, allerdings war sein „Aha" nicht gerade glücklich gewählt, klang es doch so, als wäre es etwas natürliches, wenn sich zwei Menschen nackt unter die Dusche stellen und sich das Blut aussaugen. Nevilles Reaktion auf diese Aussage hin war daher verständlich und er schaute Harry an, als hätte dieser auch nicht alle an der Mütze. Rasch wollte er sich befreien, um Hilfe zu holen. Vielleicht konnte man ja noch etwas für Ginny tun?

Doch umso geschockter war der Gryffindor, dass Harry ihn nicht losließ und meinte, dass Alles in Ordnung war. „Bist du verrückt?", rief Neville aufgebracht und verstärkte sein Bemühen, sich den Händen seines Kumpels zu entziehen. Harry dachte aber nicht daran, sondern er entschloss sich, dass es Zeit für die Wahrheit war. Rasch konzentrierte er sich darauf, über seine Hände eine leichte Ganzkörperklammer zu wirken und als Neville mit Entsetzen bemerkte, was Harry getan hatte, sah er den Jungen mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Wut an.

Dies wurde dann auch noch schlimmer, da Harry plötzlich an die Badezimmertür ging, diese einen Spalt öffnete und leise aber deutlich fragte, ob die beiden fertig seien. Hier war es dann soweit, dass Neville fast ohnmächtig zusammen gebrochen wäre. Der Zauber verhinderte dies aber und so musste der Gryffindor mit ansehen und anhören, wie Harry noch meinte, die Beiden sollten wenigstens ihre Sauerei noch wegmachen und dann begann mit seinem Zauberstab, ihn, Neville, ins Bad zu levitieren.

Die Tür noch sorgfältig schließend, bedachte Harry seinen blonden Freund mit einem Schmunzeln und es kam ihm in den Sinn, wie ungewöhnlich die ganze Situation war. Nicht nur, dass er eben noch seine beiden Freunde beim Sex erwischt hatte, nein, er zwang jetzt auch noch einen weiteren Kumpel dazu, zusammen mit den beiden Vampiren, die übrigens gerade eine nicht mehr ganz so blasse Gesichtfarbe besaßen, in einem Raum zu verweilen, damit die beiden Neville erklären konnten, wie alles zusammenhing und dieser keine falschen Schlüsse zog und etwas Dummes tat.

Mit einem, „Kümmert euch um ihn. Es ist schließlich euer Fehler, die Tür nicht zu verschließen", verschwand Harry aus dem Bad. Er wollte auf gar keinem Fall dabei sein und an die Bilder von Ginny und Damion erinnert werden. Nein, sein Ziel war nun das Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und es war frei. Oder noch besser, es war nicht frei und Hermine hatte ihre Angewohnheit früh ab und an zu baden, beibehalten.

Harry hatte jedoch heute kein Glück was seine Freundin anging und somit musste er allein Baden und seine immer unzüchtiger werdenden Gedanken mit Fräulein Faust diskutieren.

Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle trafen sich dann alle Gryffindors wieder und so wie es aussah, hatte Harry richtig gehandelt. Neville saß heute neben Ginny und Damion und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass die drei es geklärt hätten und auf den Blonden Verlass sei. Damit war Harry beruhigt und die Sache abgehakt. Die neue Schulwoche konnte kommen und damit auch sein Besuch in der Winklegassen. Damions Dad hatte ihn für Mittwoch angesetzt und allmählich füllte sich auch Harrys Hosentasche mit Zetteln seiner Mitschüler.

„Guten Morgen Harry"

Stephano Styls lächelte, nein er grinste seinen Schüler förmlich an, als dieser sich nach einem kurzen Frühstück und einen langen Kuss von Hermine am Gryffindortisch erhob. Es war in den letzten Tagen ein offenes Geheimnis geworden, dass sich der Junge der lebte heute mal kurz aus der Schule fortstahl.

Zuerst hatte dies der Direktorin nicht gefallen, doch ihr junger Freund hatte schnell die Gerüchte, dass er zum Bummeln ging zerstreut. Wie hatte Harry doch denen am Slytherintisch, die mal wieder unkten, dass Harry seine Berühmtheit hat spielen lassen, doch an den Kopf geworden?

„…wenn dieser geisteskranke Penner Voldemort nicht die Welt verpesten würde, und meine Eltern noch leben dürften, dann müsste ich als Jugendlicher mich auch nicht hin und wieder um die Familienangelegenheiten kümmern..."

Damit waren eine Menge Stimmen verstummt und der Weg frei für einen Tag, den Harry eigentlich genießen wollte, auch wenn es hieß, Klamotten kaufen zu müssen. Kurz darauf hatten er und Professor Styls das Hauptportal von Hogwarts auch schon hinter sich gelassen und waren auf dem Weg zur Appariergrenze. Damions Dad fand es so sicherer, als dass man einen Portschlüssel benutzte, der vom Ministerium erschaffen und möglicherweise auch verfolgt werden konnte.

Nach dem kurzen Marsch und dem sekundenlangen eher unangenehmen Gefühl der Apparation tauchten Harry und Professor Styls im Tropfenden Kessel auf und gingen rasch durch den Hinterhof in die versteckte und immer wieder faszinierende Einkaufsmeile der Zaubererwelt,...die Winkelgasse.

Dort angekommen führte sie der erste Weg zu „Madame Malkine's Anzüge für alle Anlässe" und dort verabschiedete sich Professor Styls auch kurz von seinem Schüler, da er selbst auch noch einige Besorgungen tätigen wollte. Harry war dies nur recht, denn er brauchte nicht unbedingt einen Aufpasser, wenn es um den Kauf von Unterwäsche ging. Und wo er gerade beim Thema war, bildete sich auch schon ein Klos in seinem Hals, denn im Laden und hinter dem Tresen stand nicht wie gewohnt Madame Malkine, sondern ein Mädchen in seinem Alter. Dies machte sie Sache in seinen Augen ein wenig komplizierter. Doch Harry faste sich ein Herz und betrat den Laden.

„Guten Morgen Sir", begrüßte ihn die junge Verkäuferin. „Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Harry schaute sie kurz musternd an und versuchte nicht zu versnobt zu wirken. Das Mädchen hatte langes blondes Haar, welches zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden war und von der Statur her kam sie Hermine sehr nah. Harry atmete also noch mal tief durch, lächelte und trat an den Verkaufstisch heran.

„Ihnen auch ein guten Morgen, Miss. Ich bin hier, da ich meine Garderobe ein wenig aufstocken will und dies mit etwas... nun ja... eher ungewöhnlichen Materialien."

„Ungewöhnlich?", horchte die junge Frau auf und musterte nun Harry ein wenig genauer. Allerdings reagierte sie nicht auf seine Narbe und dafür war ihr der Gryffindor mehr als nur dankbar, da im selben Moment zwei weitere Kunden den Laden betraten.

„Nun ja Miss, ich dachte dabei an Stoffe und Materialien die eher magischer Natur sind."

Durch diese Aussage hin verunsichert schaute das Mädchen sich etwas im Laden um und wollte dann wissen, warum dies so sei. Bevor Harry aber antworten musste, kam Madame Malkine durch einen roten, samtenen Vorhang ins Geschäft und fragte, ob es ein Problem gab. Simone, wie die junge Frau hieß, und welche wie sich herausstellte die Enkelin von Madame Malkine war, erläuterte ihr Problem und nun musterte die alte Hexe Harry genauer.

Als sie dann schließlich bei Harrys Narbe angelangt war, überrascht ihn die Reaktion dann doch ein wenig. Madame Malkine lächelte nämlich mit einem Male ganz sanft und mütterlich und bat zuerst Simone sich um die anderen Kunden zu kümmern und dann Harry, ihr hinter den Vorhang zu folgen. Selbiger schloss sich auch gleich nachdem Harry ihn passiert hatte und die Sinne des Gryffindors schärften sich um einen Tick.

„So Mr. Potter, sie brauchen also Sachen, die durch ihren magischen Ursprung ihre Verwandlung mitmachen?"

Diese Frage, nein Feststellung der gut siebzig Jahre alten Hexe schlug bei Harry ein wie eine Bombe und er ging auch sofort in eine eher abwehrende Haltung. Das er seinen Zauberstab vorsichtig aus dem Umhang angelte brachte Madame Malkine dann schließlich zum Lachen.

„Oh nein, Mr. Potter. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Ihr Geheimnis bleibt unter uns. Ich wollte ihnen auch nicht zu nahe treten. Nur kann ich mich noch genau daran erinnern, wie vor vielen Jahren ein gewisser James und sein Freund Sirius sich ähnlich wie sie nach magischen Stoffen erkundigt haben. Und diese Stoffe, da sehr selten und daher auch nicht wirklich billig, wurden bisher nur von Leuten erbeten, welche die Fähigkeit zum Animagus haben."

Harry sah die alte Hexe verblüfft an, nickte dann aber als Zeichen, dass er ihr vertraute und man kam zum Geschäftlichen. Zwar wollte Harry nicht offenbaren, in welches Wesen er sich verwandeln konnte, doch wenn er richtig beraten werden wollte, müsste er wohl doch einige Zugeständnisse machen. Vorerst hörte er aber der alten Hexe zu, wie sie die verschiedensten Stoffe beschrieb.

„Also Mr. Potter, zum Einen wäre da nepalesische Dreihornwolle. Sie verwandelte sich mit, egal ob ihre Form Federn oder Fell trägt, da sie sich eh wie eine zweite Haut dem Zauberer anpasst. Und dann hätten wie noch einen Stoff aus bei Vollmond gebürsteten und mit Salamanderblut gebeizten Einhornhaaren. Dieser hat ähnlich Eigenschaften wie die Dreihornwolle, kann aber auch bei Zauberer mit maritimen oder amphibischen Eigenschaften verwandt werden..."

„Sind diese Stoffe auch feuerfest?", brach es aus Harry hervor, da dies wohl die wichtigste Eigenschaft in seinen Augen war und Madame Malkine sah den Jungen plötzlich mit großen Augen an.

„Leider nicht, Mr. Potter. Doch wozu sollten die Stoffe denn feuerfe...oh bei Merlin nein. Sagen sie nicht...kann es sein?"

Das Gesicht der alten Hexe sprach Bände und Harry wurde es immer unwohler in seiner Haut. Schließlich war er soweit, die ganze Sache zu vergessen, doch da fand Madame Malkine ihre Stimme wieder und sie fragte nur zwei Worte „Leder oder Federn?" Harry brauchte kurz um zu begreifen, was die Frau meinte, erwiderte dann aber „Federn".

Das war dann der Moment wo die Hexe vor ihm aussah, als wolle sie ohnmächtig werden. Doch es sah nur so aus, denn Madame Malkine zückte schon im nächsten Augenblick ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Vorhang, der sie beide vom Rest des Ladens trennte. Harry erkannte einen Schweigezauber und sah die alte Hexe mit fragendem Blick an.

„Oh keine Sorge Mr. Potter, es ist nichts. Nur denke ich, dass wir bei ihrer Kleidung ganz andere Maßstäbe ansetzen müssen. Es geht hier nicht mehr nur um ein paar Hemden oder Hosen. Nein, wenn ich die Sache richtig sehe, umfasst ihr Auftrag dann wohl auch ihre Schuhe und das, was sie normalerweise unter ihren Tagessachen tragen."

Harry mochte den musternden Blick, welchen er nun über sich ergehen lassen musste nicht wirklich und vergaß darüber sogar, leicht rot zu werden. Doch Madame Malkine schien davon unbeeindruckt. Sie bedachte den Jungen weiter mit einem durchdringenden Blick und schrieb so ganz nebenbei diverse Daten auf. Harry erkannte sie als Maße und fragte sich insgeheim, ob Madame Malkine ähnlich wie Dumbledore Menschen auf besondere Weise einschätzen konnte.

Wenige Minuten später war das Vermessen seines Körpers fertig und Madame Malkine bat Harry doch Platz zu nehmen. Der Gryffindor kam der Bitte nach und beobachtete die alte Schneiderin, wie sie einen sehr alt aussehenden Ordner aus einem Schrank holte, welcher einem antiken Muggeltresor sehr gleich kam.

„Nun Mr. Potter, dann lassen sie uns doch mal schauen, was wir da für sie machen können." Harry verfolgte die Bewegungen ihrer Augen genau und versuchte einige der für ihn auf dem Kopf stehenden Worte, die Madame Malkine von Zeit zu Zeit aufschrieb zu lesen. Letztendlich musste der Gryffindor aber erkennen, dass die alte Hexe eine noch schlimmere Handschrift hatte als Ron. Somit blieb ihm nur zu warten und mit interessiertem Blick ihrer Suche zu folgen.

„So, das hätten wir dann. Mr. Potter. Ich habe einige Materialien herausgesucht, die für ihre Kleidung in Frage kommen und die man, und das ist ja wohl der wichtigste Aspekt, auch noch bekommt. Zuerst hätten wir das Drachenleder und Drachensehnen für ihre Schuhe, den Gürtel und vielleicht eine schicke Kombination aus Hose und Weste..."

Harry hörte ihr genau zu und versuchte sich in diesen Sachen vorzustellen. Vorsichtig nickte er dann und die Schneiderin fuhr fort. „Für die restlichen Sachen bleibt die Auswahl dann nicht wirklich groß, da es nur noch zwei oder besser gesagt drei Stoffe gibt, die dem Feuer widerstehen. Das wären zum einen Acrumantulaseide und zum anderen eine besondere Baumwolle, die es aber nur in den Staaten gibt und die speziell für die dort vorkommenden Waldbrandbekämpfungsmagier gezüchtet wurde. Und deren Ausfuhr wird sehr streng kontrolliert."

Madame Malkine bedachte Harry nun mit einem Blick, der sie zweifeln ließ, ob der junge Gryffindor nun noch wirklich an seinem Plan festhielt, sich solche Sachen zuzulegen. Schließlich hatte sie Harry noch nicht einmal die Preise für diese Materialien genannt. Denn auch wenn sie den Jungen irgendwie mochte, war sie auch Geschäftsfrau und musst zumindest ein wenig an ihrer Arbeit verdienen.

Harry hingegen hatte an den Preis noch gar nicht gedacht, sondern stellte sich schon seine Kleidung vor. Dabei kam ihm zum ersten Male auch in den Sinn, dass eine solche Garderobe sicher etwas hermachte und vielleicht auch einige Extras brauchte. Daher sah er Madame Malkine an und fragte, „Nun Mrs. Malkine, ich denke das hört sich doch sehr gut an. Allerdings hätte ich da noch eine Frage, was etwaige Details angeht. Nehmen wir doch mal die Gürtelschnalle oder vielleicht die Knöpfe und Reisverschlüsse."

Die alte Schneiderin sah ihren jungen Kunden nun mit großen Augen an und brauchte einen Moment, um mit der Detailversessenheit des Jungen fertig zu werden. Allerdings fiel ihr dann aber auf, dass Harry Recht hatte und sie schaute mit einem Lächeln auf ihren kleinen Spickzettel.

„Sie haben wohl an alles gedacht Mr. Potter, oder?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Nun, für diese Dinge gibt es nur zwei Materialien und zwar Drachenhorn für die Knöpfe und Adamantium, ein magisches Metall für sämtliche sonst silbernen oder goldenen Teile."

„Ich verstehe Madame Malkine und würde nun gern wissen, bis wann sie mir einige Sachen herstellen könnten."

„Herstellen Mr. Potter? Wir haben noch nicht mal über den Preis gesprochen, geschweige denn, dass ich diese Stoffe hier im Laden vorrätig habe." Die alte Hexe sah aus, als bekäme sie gleich einen Herzkasper. Harry hingegen, der eigentlich nie sehr viel auf das ganze Geld in seinem Verlies gegeben hatte, bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er sich ein wenig wie Lucius Malfoy benommen haben muss, dem Armut niemals ein Begriff gewesen war.

„Oh Madame Malkine", versuchte er die alte Schneiderin zu beruhigen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie mich falsch verstehen. Aber Geld spielt in diesem Falle keine Rolle. Die Sachen sind für den Schutz meines Lebens und dafür bin ich gern bereit etwas mehr auszugeben, denn mitnehmen kann ich das ganze Gold im schlimmsten Falle ja eh nicht. Außerdem vertraue ich ihnen und wenn es nötig sein sollte, zahle ich auch einen gewissen Betrag an."

Dieser Satz schien die alte Hexe allerdings ein wenig zu treffen, auch wenn Harry das nicht gewollt hatte. Madame Malkine atmete kurz durch und schaute danach noch mal auf ihre Liste. „Nun Mr. Potter anzahlen brauchen sie nicht. Wir Zauberer sind nämlich nicht wie manche Muggel und sehen gleich das Böse in einem Menschen. Außerdem gehen sie ja einen magischen Vertrag mit mir ein und ich könnte mir meine Forderungen auch direkt bei Gringotts holen."

Nun war Harry überrascht und zeigte dies auch. Er fragte die alte Hexe ob dies wirklich möglich sei und dass wenn es so wäre, er gleich damit einverstanden sei, wenn die ganze Sache bargeldlos abgewickelt würde. Schließlich saß er sozusagen in Hogwarts fest und könnte sich damit einen Weg sparen. Zehn Minuten später war der Auftrag für seine neuen Sachen unterschrieben und Harry wollte gerade gehen, da kam dem Gryffindor ein Satz von Madame Malkine in den Sinn, den er vorher nicht so recht verstanden hatte. Daher sah er sie an und fragte direkt.

„Ma'am, sie erwähnten doch vorhin, dass es drei Stoffe für die Kleidung gibt. Bei näherer Betrachtung jedoch haben wir uns aber nur mit zweien wirklich beschäftigt."

Die Besitzerin des Ladens stockte in ihrer Bewegung und schaute nun Harry mit leicht überraschten Augen an. „Nun ja Mr. Potter, es gibt da noch einen anderen Stoff. Doch ich habe ihn nicht erwähnt, weil ich es für ein wenig pietätlos gehalten habe. Besonders vor ihnen."

Harry schaute sie nun ebenfalls überrascht an, fragte aber trotzdem, um was für einen Stoff es sich handele. Madame Malkine wurde immer unsicherer und sogar etwas rot, antwortete aber, „Nun Mr. Potter in früheren Zeiten würden oft Krawatten oder Fliegen oder sogar Bauchbinden aus gewebten Phönixfedern hergestellt. Doch diese Möglichkeit wollte ich ihnen nicht an den Kopf werfen, obwohl die Farben sehr zu ihrem Haus in Hogwarts gepasst hätten."

Harry hörte die Worte der alten Hexe und verstand auch, warum sie es hatte verschweigen wollen. Er sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, sondern bat Madame Malkine nur, die Sachen so schnell wie möglich anzufertigen. Damit verließ er das Geschäft nach gut drei Stunden und war überrascht, wie schnell doch die Zeit beim Einkaufen vergehen konnte. Nun hieß es sich zu sputen, um die ganzen Wunschzettel abzuarbeiten.

Harry kam gerade aus der magischen Apotheke, wo er sich um Seamus Bestellung gekümmert hatte, da gesellte sich auch Professor Styls zu ihm. „Na Harry, alles gekriegt?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln und Harry nickte, obwohl er seinem Lehrer auch sagte, dass seine Sachen erst irgendwann nach Hogwarts geliefert werden würden. So gegen zwei Uhr und nach einem ausgiebigen Mittagsmahl im tropfenden Kessel sollte es eigentlich wieder nach Hogwarts gehen, doch Professor Styls meinte, dass er noch etwas im Muggellondon erledigen wollte und Harry vielleicht auch dort mal Bummeln wollte.

Etwas überrascht sagte Harry ja, fragte aber auch gleich, was Damions Dad denn in London wollte. Normalerweise ging es ihn ja nichts an und er rechnete auch damit, dies von seinem Professor an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen, aber Styls grinste nur und machte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht als sie den tropfenden Kessel verließen. Schließlich sagte er aber doch etwas, etwas, dass Harry wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, nicht wirklich hören wollte."

„Nun Harry, ich will noch zu Harrods, besser gesagt in die Juwelierabteilung und ein kleines Geschenk für Ems kaufen. Du weißt ja, dass ich sie mag und vielleicht...vielleicht erhört sie mich ja eines Tages und ich kann mein Versprechen an Severus Snape halten."

Harry schaute den Mann vor sich zuerst verwundert an, wurde danach aber rot und rief damit ein Lachen bei Damions Dad hervor. „Oh man Harry", sagte dieser. „Wir sind zwar erwachsen, aber nicht tot. Und ein Kind, einen Stammhalter zu zeugen ist in der Zauberergesellschaft sozusagen ein Muss für einen Mann. Das Blut muss fortbestehen ..."

Harrys Augen wurden immer größer, denn da war es wieder, die Sache mit dem Blut. Der Gryffindor hatte eigentlich geglaubt, dass wenigstens Professor Styls ein wenig modernere Ansichten vertrat, doch da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht. Professor Styls hingegen bemerkte Harrys Blick und zog den Jungen mit einem Male plötzlich nach rechte und in ein kleines Pub. Dort steuerte er einen kleinen Tisch an und während er Harry dort platzierte und dem Kellner zu verstehen gab, dass er zwei Ale haben wollte, sah er seinen Schüler mit ernster Miene an.

„So Harry, ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass wir beide uns mal unterhalten und etwas für dich klarstellen, bei dem ich denke, dass du es bisher nicht so recht verstanden hast."

Harry war immer noch etwas verwirrt ob der kleinen Aktion seines Lehrers und wusste auch nicht genau, was dieser nun von ihm wollte. Naturgemäß sah er den Mann daher etwas unsicher an und wartete darauf, dass dieser zum Punkt kam. Styls tat dies dann auch, nachdem er dem Kellner rasch etwas Geld in die Hand gedrückt hatte und Harry bedeutete etwas zu trinken.

„Siehst du Harry, wie es scheint, fehlt dir aufgrund deiner Zeit bei den Muggeln und der eher laschen Traditionslehre in Hogwarts ein gewisses Grundwissen, was die Herkunft und die Verbundenheit der Zaubererwelt mit dem eigenen Blut angeht."

„Ja aber ...". wollte Harry aufbegehren, da ihm nicht wirklich danach war, dieses Thema jetzt und hier durchzunehmen. Styls war da aber anderer Ansicht und gebot dem Gryffindor zu schweigen.

„Nein Harry, ich habe einige kurze Sätze loszuwerden, die du in deinem Bewusstsein speichern solltest und danach bist du auch schon entlassen."

Harry sah seinen Lehrer an und gab sich geschlagen. Vielleicht sollte er ihm wirklich zuhören und daher nickte der Schwarzhaarige kurz. Styls lächelte dankbar und begann zu erzählen.

„Harry die Sache mit Blut und der Nachkommenschaft bei Zauberern und Hexe ist so alt, wie die Menschheit selbst und du darfst sie nicht verwechseln mit den Dingen und Ansichten, die Voldemort und die meisten Reinblüter vertreten. Was ich meine ist das Fortbestehen der magischen Welt an sich, egal ob eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer ein Kind mit Seinesgleichen oder einem Muggel bzw. einem Muggelgeborenen zeugt. Es geht ausschließlich darum, dass überhaupt ein Träger der Blutlinie entsteht, da so viele Dinge in unserer Welt im Laufe der Zeit vom Blut abhängig gemacht wurde."

„Das verstehe ich nicht wirklich Professor." Erwiderte Harry und hoffte, dass Styls ein wenig ins Detail ging. Dieser tat es dann auch und erklärte.

„Nun Harry, nehmen wir das Beispiel Gringotts. Du wirst dich vielleicht nicht daran erinnern, aber schon kurz nach deiner Geburt waren deine Eltern in der Bank und haben dort eine winzige Probe deines Blutes hinterlegt, damit du, falls ihnen etwas passiert, als ihr Erbe akzeptiert wirst. Bedenke doch, dass sowohl Gringotts als auch das Ministerium viele alte Prozessionen nur durch die eindeutige Identifizierung des Blutes durchführen können und auch werden. Klar gibt es auch adoptierte Kinder. Doch diese haben es meist sehr schwer und was das Schlimmste, das Verwerflichste seitens des Ministeriums ist, diese Behörde ist berechtigt, dass, sollten mal beide Elternteile sterben und ihr Kind, obwohl geliebt doch nicht ihr leibliches, kann seine Erbberechtigung nicht eindeutig beweisen, sämtlich Besitztümer als Ministeriumseigentum zu deklarieren."

„Echt", fragte Harry, der den Sinn oder Irrsinn eines solchen Handelns nicht sofort erkannte und Professor Styls nickt betroffen.

„Ja Harry so ist es und daher auch die Bitte, nein das Verlangen von Severus Snape. Versteh Harry, die Familie Prince ist eine sehr alte Familie. Und auch wenn Severus dies nie zur Schau getragen hat, war sie sehr vermögend."

Allmählich sickerte bei Harry die ganze Tragweite des von Styls angesprochenen Themas durch und ihm wurde mal wieder bewusst, wie verklärt die Welt doch war und wie wenig er doch wusste. Als Damions Dad ihm dann auch noch erzählte, dass es sogar vor mehreren hundert Jahren soweit ging, dass nicht ganz gesetzestreue Zauberer sogar mittels schwarzer Magie zeugungsunfähig gemacht wurden, da fielen dem Gryffindor fast die Augen aus. Rasch trank Harry einen Schluck seines Bieres und bedachte dann den Mann vor sich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.

„Nun Professor, eine Sache verwundert mich dann aber doch. Wenn sie auch so viel auf die Sache mit den Nachkommen geben, sich aber dafür entschieden haben in Professor Snapes Körper weiter zu leben und Damion ja eigentlich Draco ist, wie verkraften sie die Tatsache, dass dann doch eigentlich die Blutlinie Styls ausstirbt?"

Wenn Harry gedacht hätte Betroffenheit bei seinem Gegenüber zu sehen, dann wurde er hier enttäuscht. Stephano Styls schien in Gedanken zu gehen und diese waren wohl eher lustiger Natur. Schließlich formte sich sogar ein Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht und er antwortete, „Nun Harry, klar habe ich mich in der Nacht wo Severus aufhörte zu existieren auch mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigt, doch lass es mich einfach mal so ausdrücken. Nach dem Tod von Damions Mum bin ich kein Mönch geworden. Sprich es gibt noch mindestens einen Nachkommen von mir. Und bevor du heute Abend zu Damion rennst oder dich irgendwann verplapperst. Mein Sohn weiß davon und er hat es akzeptiert, auch wenn er mit seinem Halbbruder keinen Kontakt hat."

Dass Harry so viel Infomaterial bekam, nun damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Andererseits ging es ihn aber auch nichts an und somit wurde das Thema fallen gelassen. Auch rückte der Nachmittag immer näher und Professor Styls hatte ja noch etwas vor. Auf dem Weg zu Harrods jedoch machte sich Harry so einige Gedanken und fragte seinen Lehrer, ob dieser ihn etwas allein lassen könnte. Auf Styls Frage nach dem Warum sagte der Gryffindor, dass er sich auch noch um ein Geschenk für Hermines kümmern oder besser sich darüber erkundigen wollte und somit gingen die zwei ihrer Wege.

Zwei Stunden später trafen sich ein äußerst zufriedener Professor für VgddK und ein eher entspannt wirkender Schüler von Hogwarts wieder in dem kleinen Pub, wo sie sich getrennt hatten und beide apparierten zurück in ihre Schule. Nach einem kleinen Fußmarsch endlich wieder im Schloss angekommen und mit Taschen bepackt, wurde Harry von Hermine schon erwartet und mit einem Kuss begrüßt. Allerdings schaffte es Harry nicht mehr in die Große Halle zum Abendessen, denn die Direktorin kam ihm schon entgegen und hinter ihr ein junger Mann, so etwa um diefünfundzwanzig Jahre alt. Dieser trug einen schwarzen Anzug und machte einen eher distanzierten Eindruck.

„Guten Abend Mr. Potter, ich denke, sie sollten mir in einen etwas privateren Bereich folgen, da Mr. Goldwing hier etwas mit ihnen besprechen muss..."

TBC

13


	69. Kapitel 69

Kapitel 69

Harry schaute etwas verwirrt, denn er hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Hilfesuchend blickte er zu seiner Freundin und dann zu Professor Styls, doch auch die konnten sich keinen Reim drauf machen.

„Professor McGonagall, was ist den los?"

„Nicht Schlimmes Mr. Potter. Nichts was sie beunruhigen sollte." Beantwortete der fremde junge Mann Harrys Frage und bedeutete dem Gryffindor, dass er ihm folgen sollte. Der Weg führte sie aus der Eingangshalle des Schlosses in eines der unten gelegenen Klassenzimmer. Dort angelangt sorgte die Direktorin noch für etwas Licht und ließ dann Harry mit dem Fremden, den der Schwarzhaarige nun genauer im Auge behielt, allein.

„Wie schon gesagt, Mr. Potter, besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Mein Name ist Alexander Goldwing und ich bin einer der Juniorverwalter ihrer Verliese und Investments bei Gringotts."

„Gringotts?" fragte Harry mehr so für sich. Doch da er es laut gesagt hatte, nickte Mr. Goldwing und lächelte.

„Ja Gringotts und ich bin heute hier, da wir vor einem kleinen Problem stehen. Mr. Potter. Sie wissen, wir von Gringotts haben sehr viele Vollmachten von ihnen bekommen und ihr Vermögen wird von uns nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen verwaltet, was auch ihre jährlich enormen Zuwächse belegen. Doch nun gibt es bei einer ihrer Beteiligungen eine Sache, die nur sie persönlich bearbeiten können."

„Welche Beteiligung?", fragte Harry, da er sich noch nicht wirklich mit jeder seiner geerbten Investitionen beschäftigt hatte. Umso überraschter war der Gryffindor jedoch, als Mr. Goldwing den Namen Grunnings in den Raum warf.

„Grunnings? Die Firma meines Onkels? Was ist mit ihr? Geht es nicht gut mit den Geschäften?"

Harry interessierte nicht wirklich das Befinden seines Onkels, doch Grunnings war nun mal etwas, dass ihm seine Mutter hinterlassen hatte. Somit schaute Harry doch ein wenig besorgt. Sein Gegenüber versuchte seinen Klienten jedoch rasch zu beruhigen.

„Nein, nein Mr. Potter. Der Firma geht es gut, wenn nicht noch besser seit einigen Tagen, denn wie sich herausgestellt hat, ist Grunnings bei einem Großprojekt Englands mit ins Boot genommen wurden. Es handelt sich dabei um ein riesiges Tunnelvorhaben, für das ihre Firma das gesamte Bohrerequipment liefern soll."

„Und wo liegt nun das Problem Mr. Goldwing? Braucht Grunnings Geld, um investieren zu können?"

„Nein Mr. Potter, das Problem liegt wohl eher darin, dass die Schirmherrschaft und der Hauptgeldgeber aus den Reihen der Royals kommen. Oder genauer gesagt, es ist die Queen persönlich, die das Projekt als eines der ihren ansieht. Und im Zuge dessen hat sie alle beteiligten Firmen bzw. deren Teilhaber zu einem Bankett eingeladen. Sie möchte einfach wissen, mit wem sie es zutun hat."

Harry sah den jungen Mann mit großen Augen an, konnte aber immer noch nicht das Problem sehen. Klar, es ging um die Königin von England, aber Gringotts arbeitet seit Jahrhunderten im Geheimen mit vielen Muggelinstitutionen zusammen und würde das hinkriegen. Und genau hier lag Harry falsch, denn als er Mr. Goldwing sagte, dass er kein Problem damit habe, wenn sie einen Mitarbeiter der Bank zum Bankett schickten, sah ihn der Bankangestellte mit vorwurfsvollem Gesicht an.

„Aber Mr. Potter, da liegt ja unser Dilemma. Man schickt keinen Stellvertreter in den Buckingham Palace. Und so gern wir sie vor dieser Pflicht bewahren würden, wir können es nicht und sie haben beim Bankett zu erscheinen. Alles Andere wäre ein Affront gegen die Krone."

Harry schaute seinem Gegenüber mit offenem Mund an und musste einmal mehr feststellen, dass er Politik hasste. Schließlich willigte der Gryffindor jedoch ein, sofern ihm die Direktorin dafür die Erlaubnis gab. Mr. Goldwing lächelte etwas, meinte, dass dies wohl nicht das Problem sein dürfte und überreichte dem Gryffindor dann die königliche Einladung für ihn und seine Begleiterin. Harry nahm das Pergament entgegen und während er innerlich aufstöhnte, da es nun wieder einzukaufen galt, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie Mr. Goldwing sich dezent verabschiedete und zurück zog.

Ein Knurren riss Harrys Gedanken vom gelben Pergament mit dem königlichen Siegel zurück in die Realität. Rasch packte er seine Sachen zusammen und hoffte auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, dass das Abendessen noch nicht vorbei war. Doch die einzigen Personen, welche er noch dort antraf, waren die Direktorin, Professor Styls und der kleine Professor Flitwick.

„Pech gehabt", dachte Harry und sah etwas missmutig zum Lehrertisch. Sollte er vielleicht doch noch schnell einen Abstecher zur Küche hinunter machen, oder eher seinen Hunger mit Süßigkeiten stillen? Die Antwort auf diese Frage stellte sich allerdings als „Nein" heraus, denn die Direktorin winkte ihn zu sich und beschwor dann einen Teller voller belegter Brote. Harry nahm sie dankbar an und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machen, da fiel ihm die Einladung wieder ein und er informierte die Direktorin darüber. Professor McGonagall, wenn auch zeitlebens kaum in der Muggelwelt zuhause gewesen, sah die Einladung als große Ehre an und gab natürlich ihre Zustimmung. Harry dankte und machte sich dann schleunigst auf den Weg zu seinen Freunden und noch viel wichtiger, zu seiner Freundin.

Natürlich wollte jeder wissen, wie Harrys Tag war und wer der Mann im Anzug gewesen sei. Harry kam gar nicht dazu, etwas zu verheimlichen. Glücklicherweise konnte der Gryffindor alle Erklärungen beschleunigen, indem er sie gab, während er die Einkäufe verteilte. Schließlich blieben dann nur noch Harrys engste Freunde um ihn versammelt und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit Hermine etwas genauer zu betrachten. Irgendwie sah seine Freundin so aus, als wartete sie noch auf etwas und Harry hatte keine Ahnung auf was. Ihm blieb daher nur der Frontalangriff und so fragte er sie frei heraus, auch wenn er damit ein Fettnäpfchen erwischen sollte.

„Du Hermine, mir scheint, ich habe was übersehen?"

„Scheint das so?", fragte der Lockenkopf und man spürte, dass die Gryffindor nun ein wenig verlegen war, sah es doch so aus, als würde sie Harry testen wollen. Zunehmend nervöser schaute Hermine zwischen den anderen hin und her, bis Harry sie erlöste und seine Freundin bat, mal mit ihm hochzukommen.

Im Schlafsaal der Jungen war die Anspannung verflogen und Harry schaute in ein Paar Augen voller Vorfreude. Allerdings brachte ihn dies wieder zum Schwitzen, denn Harry wusste nicht, was seine Liebste von ihm erwartete. Schließlich dachte Hermine offenbar, sie müsste Harry ein wenig mehr reizen, damit sie ihr Ziel erreichte und so drückte sie ihren Freund auf sein Bett und obwohl es eigentlich nicht ihre Art war, strich sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger verführerisch über Harrys Brust und fragte immer hibbeliger werdend, „Was ist es?"

„Was ist was?", fragte Harry überrascht zurück und sah, wie sich in Hermines Augen Enttäuschung breit machte. Was hatte er denn nun schon wieder verbrochen? Vorsichtig richtete Harry sich auf und sah seiner Freundin tief in die Augen.

Hermine hingegen drehte sich weg und schmollte plötzlich. Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus und drehte ihren Kopf wieder so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „Schatz, was ist was? Ich meine, was erwartest du von mir?"

Mit einer Antwort seitens einer schmollenden Hermine hatte er zwar nicht gerechnet, aber umso überraschter war der Gryffindor wegen der Antwort. Seine Freundin funkelte ihn nämlich plötzlich an und sagte etwas von einem Geschenk. Harrys Augen wurden immer größer, denn er hatte gar keine Ahnung, was sie damit meinte. Valentinstag war noch einige Tage hin und irgendeinen Jahrestag, den man vergessen konnte hatten sie auch nicht? Und auch auf die Gefahr hin, die nächste Zeit die kalte Schulter gezeigt zu bekommen, fragte Harry, wie Hermine darauf komme, dass er ein Geschenk für sie habe.

Die Reaktion seiner Freundin allerdings brachte ihm ein Stirnrunzeln ein, da der Lockenkopf plötzlich mehr als nur verlegen war. Schließlich kam sich Hermine wohl wirklich dumm vor, auch wenn sie Harry erzählte, dass sie vorhin, als er mit dem Mann von Gringotts unterwegs war, durch Zufall gehört hatte, dass Professor Styls der Direktorin als Grund für ihr spätes Zurückkommen angegeben hatte, dass er, Harry, noch ein Geschenk besorgen wollte.

In Harrys Kopf rauschten die Gedanken und Blitze schlugen von innen gegen die Gehirnwand. Gönnte ihm das Schicksal nicht mal eine kleine Sache, die nur ihm allein gehörte? Klar hatte er etwas gemacht, was mit Hermine zutun hatte, doch dieses Geschenk war nicht für die nähere Zukunft gedacht, wenn überhaupt einmal. Allerdings musste nun rasch eine Lösung her und die raschelte zum Glück im nächsten Moment in Harrys Umhang. Es war die Einladung zum königlichen Bankett und sie brachte Harry auf die Idee.

„Ach so Hermine, DAS Geschenk", sagte Harry mit weit ausholender Stimme. „Nun eigentlich solltest du es erst zum Valentinstag bekommen."

„Oh", entfuhr es Hermine und sie wurde leicht rot.

„Aber weil du es bist, und..." - Harry küsste seine Freundin kurz auf den Mund- „... und weil wir eine Einladung nach London bekommen haben, bekommst du es schon etwas eher. Obwohl geben kann ich es dir nicht, da es eigentlich erst in ein paar Tagen mit der Post kommen sollte. Doch ich verrate dir schon mal um was es sich handelt..."

„Um was? Um was?"

Hermine klatschte in die Hände und schien in der letzten Minute solch eine Spannung aufgebaut zu haben, wie ein kleines Kind, das vor dem Weihnachtsmann stand und darauf wartete, dessen Sack zu plündern.

„Es ist..."- Harry streckte die Anspannung noch ein wenig. – „... ein magischer Gutschein für Madame Malkines Geschäft. Ich habe sie nämlich gebeten, ein paar Kleider für dich zu entwerfen, von denen ich dir das, welches dir am besten gefällt schenken möchte."

„Oh danke Harry", rief der Lockenkopf und warf sich dem Gryffindor an den Hals. Sie musste ihren Freund einfach küssen und Harry war dem nicht abgeneigt. Hatte er doch die Kurve bekommen und alles war wieder gut. Mädchen waren in manchen Dingen doch alle gleich. Alles was er jetzt nun noch tun konnte, war die Küsse seiner Liebsten zu genießen, den Vorhang am Bett magisch zu schließen, hoffen dass McGonagall nichts mehr von Hermine wollte und beten, dass seine Kumpels sie beide in Ruhe ließen. Denn dann wäre es für ihn wie Weihnachten. Und wie war das noch gleich ... den Sack plündern?

Das Aufwachen am nächsten Morgen war so schön wie lange nicht. Und auch wenn Harry am gestrigen Abend am liebsten noch ein paar Flüche durch den Vorhang gefeuert hätte, da Ron und Damion so ihre Sprüche losgelassen hatten, jagte ihm die warme Haut seiner Liebsten schon wieder einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.

Einige Minuten genoss Harry das Gefühl noch und beobachtete dabei Hermines Schlaf, bevor er dann doch vorsichtig aufstand und ins Bad ging. Dort schnell ein wenig erleichtert, trat Harry vor den Spiegel und sah sich etwas überrascht Arcan gegenüber.

„Ein magischer Gutschein?", fragte sein flammenköpfiges Spiegelbild und zog dabei die brennende Augebraue hoch. „Also an deiner Fantasie müssen wir noch arbeiten."

„Was sollte ich denn machen? Ich konnte Hermine ja schlecht sage, dass ich... ich mich um Erbschaftsangelegenheiten gekümmert habe." Harry sah sein Phönixselbst an und wollte das Thema beenden, da ihm der Spruch des Flammenkopfes ein wenig gegen den Strich ging Und um diesem auch Nachdruck zu verleihen, fragte er sein Gegenüber auch schnell etwas, dass wahrscheinlich nur Arcan ihm beantworten konnte.

„Du Feuerlocke, schön dass ich dich treffe. Wie du mit Sicherheit mitbekommen hast, habe ich mich mit Madame Malkine über die besonderen Stoffe unterhalten, welche meine Verwandlung mitmachen und das dabei vorhandene Feuer auch überstehen können. Und dabei kamen wir auch auf das Thema Phö..."

„Ja, ja ich weiß es und wenn du Unwissender dir endlich mal ein Buch nehmen und es auch lesen würdest, wüsstest du auch die Antwort auf deine Frage."

Harry schmunzelte leicht, da ihn das Spiegelbild mit seinem etwas leiser hinterher geworfenem „Ignorant" irgendwie an Hermine erinnert. Allerdings kam ihm dann in den Sinn noch ein wenig weiter zu gehen. Daher stellte sich Harry dumm und fragte, „Und wenn ich kein Buch zur Hand habe, dann könntest doch du mir, mit all deiner Weisheit, einen Tipp geben."

„Schleimer", kam es kurz aus der silbernen Scheibe und beide lachten kurz. Schließlich erbarmte sich Arcan und erklärte mit lehrerhaftem Ton die bisher unausgesprochenen Fragen des Gryffindors. „Natürlich tut es weh, wenn man dir mit Gewalt die Federn ausreißt, aber nur dann Harry. Was anderes wäre es, wenn du darauf vorbereitet und völlig entspannt bist. Hermine könnte dir dabei sehr behilflich sein und die Federn, die du brauchst ganz sanft herausdrehen."

„Aha", sagte Harry erleichtert und so, als wäre es die Lösung für alle Probleme. „Und das Nachwachsen? Wie lange denkst du, würde ich wie ..."

„Wie ein gerupftes Huhn aussehen?" Vollendete der Phönix lachend die Frage und antwortete dann. „Nun, ich denke da so an zwei oder drei Tage, mehr nicht. Beim Tag des Feuers wachsen die Federn ja auch ziemlich schnell nach. Phönixe sind halt einzigartig. Und wenn man mal meine Erfahrung mit nimmt, so denke ich immer an die Regel, die da heißt. Ein Tag schwach und alt, ein Tag zum Brennen verdammt und dann noch ein Tag zum Auferstehen."

Harry hörte dies mit Wohlwollen und fasste einen Entschluss, den er unbedingt noch seiner Freundin mitteilen wollte. Daher dankte er Arcan für die Informationen, duschte rasch und schlich zurück in den Schlafsaal, wo die Jungen Hermine schon ein wenig mit ihren zerzausten Haaren aufzogen. Harry musste auch schmunzeln und vergaß darüber seine Kumpel zu maßregeln. Prompt quittierte Hermine dies mit einem unsanften Stoß in die Rippen und dem Weglassen des Gutenmorgenkusses. Mit einem „pmff" hob sie ihren Kopf demonstrativ nach oben, was allerdings ihre Haarpracht noch voluminöser wirken und die Jungs johlen ließ und stampfte aus dem Schlafsaal.

Harry sah ihr nach und überlegte, mit seiner Bitte an seine Liebste, ihm bei den Federn zu helfen, noch zu warten. So wie Hermine gerade aussah, glaubte der Gryffindor, war an sanftes Herausdrehen wohl nicht zu denken. Glücklicherweise war die Laune seiner Freundin beim Frühstück dann wieder besser und sie akzeptierte auch den Begrüßungskuss seitens Harrys.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und Harry wartete nun auf Post von Madame Malkine. Die alte Schneiderin wollte ihm seine Sachen schicken und auch den Gutschein für Hermine. Glücklicherweise hatte sich Harrys Freundin sehr schnell bereit erklärt, ihm zu helfen und so konnte der Gryffindor schon am Folgetag seines Einkaufs, gleich noch spät abends, der alten Hexe eine ganze Tüte voller Phönixfedern schicken. Da sich Harry eh nicht verwandeln konnte, oder besser die Verwandlungen üben, da seinen Klamotten langsam zur Neige gingen, konnte er auch die Sache mit dem Rupfen in der Zeit bis zu seiner neuen Garderobe durchziehen.

Das ganze war nun schon wieder zwei Tage her und gespannt und auch mit neuer Federpracht wartete Harry auf seine Sachen, doch als die Eulen am Samstagmorgen durch das große Loch im Deckengewölbe hereinschwebten, sah der Gryffindor sofort, dass keine Pakete für ihn dabei waren. Etwas enttäuscht sagte er sich, dass sie dann morgen oder am Montag kommen würden. Hermine bemerkte den Blick ihres Freundes und legte ihren Arm um ihn. Ein kleiner Kuss und das Gesicht von Harry hellte sich wieder auf.

„Nimm's nicht so tragisch, Harry. Qualität braucht ihre Zeit. Und sei doch mal ehrlich. Du wolltest doch die neuen Sachen nicht wirklich tragen, wenn wir nachher hinunter in die Archive gehen?"

Dies war natürlich ein Zauberwort gewesen und Harry schaute auf. Natürlich wären sie dafür zu schade gewesen und außerdem hätten sie nur abgelenkt. Heute war es nämlich soweit und er, Ron, Hermine und alle, die davon wussten, würden zum ersten Mal zusammen hinunter in die Katakomben des Schlosses gehen und anfangen nach Hinweisen außerhalb von Harrys Raum zu suchen.

Naturgemäß waren alle Schüler ein wenig angespannt als die Direktorin sie kurz nach dem Abendessen, und in Begleitung von Professor Styls, in Richtung ihres Büros führte. Heute war ja Samstag und somit Wochenende. Damit gäbe es keine Probleme wenn man etwas länger hier blieb und könnte morgen immer noch ausschlafen.

Besonders Damion und Ron waren mehr als nur aufgeregt, ging es doch darum in die Geschichte einzutauchen. Harry schmunzelte zwar etwas über seinen besten Freund, da lernen und Geschichte sonst nicht so die Stärken des Rothaarigen waren. Dann wiederum war dies hier aber auch eine Art Abenteuer und da standen die Dinge bei Ron ja anders.

Schließlich erreichte man den Wasserspeier und während Hermine, die einen dicken Stapel blanker Pergamente und mehrere Federkiele mit sich trug, laut überlegte, ob sie auch alles habe, sagte Harry laut das Passwort „Nerhegeb". Der Wasserspeier gab geräuschvoll die Treppe nach unten frei und die Suche konnte beginnen.

In den Tiefen der Katakomben angekommen machte die Direktorin den Vorschlag sich mit den wirklich ältesten Niederschriften zu beschäftigen, wo man vielleicht am ehesten was darüber erfahren könnte, wonach Voldemort sucht. Allerdings sollte sich dies nicht wirklich als einfach darstellen, denn, und hier merkte man unverblümt, dass Hogwarts nicht immer so straff durchorganisiert war, während es ab dem fünfzehnten Jahrhundert, etwa die Zeit einiger schwere Kämpfe auch um das Schloss herum, sich jeder Schulleiter zur Eigenart gemacht hatte, sich durch einen Raum, und sei es nur eine kleine Nische, in Erinnerung zu halten, schienen die Direktoren davor alles was ihre Vorgänger betraf nur hier unten in einen großen Raum verfrachtet zu haben.

Vor diesem Raum standen nun die fünf Schüler und zwei Lehrer und sahen auf einen Berg von Pergamenten, Artefakten und vor allem Staub. Das dann auch noch unzählige Spinnen und Käfer sich flink im Lichtkegel der Fackeln bewegten, machte die Sache besonders für Ron zu einem Graus.

Schließlich aber kam man zu dem Schluss, dass man einfach anfangen musste und so begannen alle sich jeweils einen Stapel Pergament zu schnappen, mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes einen Tisch zu säubern und auf Spurensuche zu gehen. Die Hauptarbeit des Lesens übernahmen dabei die Schüler, da Professor McGonagall und Professor Styls sich eher um die Artefakte kümmerten. Wer wußte denn schon, was so alles hier unten lag. Manches sah wirklich gefährlich aus und strahlte auch dunkle Magie ab. Die Direktorin hatte daher alle gebeten, vorsichtig zu sein und sofort zu rufen, sollte ihnen was komisch vorkommen.

Zuerst hatten Harry und Damion noch gelacht und geflachst, sie wären schon groß und passten schon auf. Doch spätestens als Ron, nachdem er einen alten Spiegel eigentlich nur zur Seite legen wollte, aufschrie und sich dann plötzlich im Spiegel befand, wurden die beide Jungen um einiges ernster. Ron konnte zum Glück aus dem gläsernen Gefängnis befreit werden und meinte, dass er so etwas beim besten Willen nicht noch einmal durchmachen wollte.

Mit der Zeit fuchsten sich die fünf aber schnell ein und durchforsteten Stapel für Stapel. Harry las ein Menge über die Zeiten nach den Gründern und dass sich das Ministerium schon in seinen Anfängen versuchte hier einzumischen. Dabei fand er auch einiges heraus, bei dem er stark überlegte, ob er es seiner Freundin sagen sollte. Die Entscheidung darüber wurde dem Gryffindor jedoch abgenommen, als Hermine eher zufällig einen Stapel den Harry durchgelesen hatte, mit sich nahm und kurz darauf ihr schriller Schrei durch die Katakomben ging.

Natürlich unterbrach jeder sein Tun und kam mit gezücktem Zauberstab zum Arbeitsplatz des Lockenkopfes gerannt. Hermine saß da und zitterte, während ihr kleine Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. „Schatz, was ist?", fragte Harry besorgt und versuchte seine Liebste in den Arm zu nehmen. Dabei bemerkte er den Stapel Pergament und seinem Mund entfuhr ein leises „Oh".

Diese Bemerkung rief natürlich ein Stirnrunzeln bei allen hervor und es war dann auch Professor McGonagall die fragte, was denn passiert sei. Hermine schien nicht antworten zu wollen und war überrascht, als ihr Freund dies tat.

„Nun Professor, ich denke Hermine wurde gerade in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert, ausgelöst durch einige Dokumente, die uns erzählen, wie Hogwarts zu seinen fleißigen Helfern, den Hauselfen gekommen ist."

„Echt?", kam es völlig untypisch aus dem Mund der alten Hexe und Harry rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Ja Professor, denn wie es aussieht, sind nicht Zauberer, wie es Hermine immer glaubte daran schuld, dass die Elfen den Status eines Sklaven haben, sondern sie haben es selbst verschuldet."

Die Augen aller wurden immer größer und gingen zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her. Ron fragte dann voller Neugier, wie dies denn geschehen sei und Harry zog rasch ein paar Seiten Pergament aus dem Stapel auf Hermines Tisch. Mit diesen wedelte er Allen vorm Gesicht herum und fuhr dann fort.

„Nun, so wie es hier steht, gab es früher, also bis gut zweihundert Jahre nach den Gründern, niemals und nirgends so etwas wie die heutigen Hauselfen und die Zauberer machten viele der Dinge, welche die Elfen heute erledigen noch selbst. Ja, es gab zu dieser Zeit auch nicht wirklich viele von Dobbys und Winkys Vorfahren und die, die es gab, das war eine von den hohen Elfen, die damals noch in unseren Gefilden lebten, ausgestoßene Gruppe, die sich durch ihre eher kriegerische und manchmal auch falsche Art auszeichnete. Und eben jene Gruppe war irgendwann in Hogwarts erschienen mit dem Vorschlag, hier zu dienen und das Schloss zu beschützen..."

„Ja aber nun bin ich ein wenig verwirrt", sagte die Direktorin, da sie nicht sah, worauf Harry hinaus wollte und was ihre Lieblingsschülerin so aus der Bahn warf.

„Nun Professor, die Elfen taten ihren Dienst nicht uneigennützig. Nein, sie arbeiteten nur zur Tarnung hier. Ihr eigentliches Ziel war damals das Ausspionieren der Schule und ihrer Bewohner für das in diesen Jahren gerade an die Macht kommende Ministerium für Zauberei. Dies allein war laut eines Zitates des damaligen Direktors noch kein Grund gewesen, um sie dermaßen zu bestrafen. Doch durch ihr hinterlistiges Handeln und das Weitergeben wichtiger Informationen an die falschen Personen wäre Hogwarts fast in einem der Kriege, welcher sehr stark mit den frühen Koboldkriegen in Verbindung stand, gefallen. Und das, genau das, sah man in Hogwarts, welches stets souverän war als Verrat an."

„Und daher die Bestrafung?", fragte Ron als Harry sich schnell mal einen Schluck Kürbissaft gönnte.

„Ja Kumpel. Der damalige Direktor, zusammen mit den Schulräten, beschloss, dass dies nicht ungesühnt bleiben dürfte. An das Ministerium kam man nicht heran. Also beschloss man seine Schergen zu bestrafen. Die Elfen wurden ihrer Rechte, die bis zu diesem Tage denen der Zauberer in Nichts nachstanden beraubt und ihre Magie mittels sehr alter Zauber minimiert. Und damit man sie auch immer ein wenig unter Kontrolle hatte, musste sie nun das tun, wofür sie sich in Hogwarts beworben hatten."

Alle klebten förmlich an Harrys Lippen und dies bleib auch noch so, selbst als der Gryffindor mit seinen Worten geendet hatte. Jeder schien in Gedanken zu sein und das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Es war schließlich die Direktorin, welche allen eine Antwort auf die noch ungestellte Frage gab, warum nach all den Jahrhunderten die Strafe immer noch galt.

„Nun, dies erklärt so einiges, wenn man bedenkt, dass unsere Hauselfen gerne Dienen. Sie, die Nachkommen der Verräter sehen es scheinbar als ihre Aufgabe, den angerichteten Schaden wieder gut zu machen. Und bevor sie mir an den Hals springen, Ms. Granger ..." – die Direktorin blickte lächelnd zu Hermine, die wirklich gerade was sagen wollte. –„... viele der alten Hauselfen, manche von ihnen sind bereits lange verstorben, meinten immer, dass sie selber Schuld an ihrem Sklavenstand seien, man ihnen aber auch einen Sinn gegeben habe, weiter zu leben. Früher habe ich dies nie verstanden, doch jetzt macht es Sinn. Und Ms. Granger, seien sie ehrlich, unsere Hauselfen sehen nicht so aus, als gehen es ihnen schlecht..."

Auch diese Worte ließen die Anwesenden langsam in ihren Geist eindringen, bevor man sich wieder daran machte, eine Spur oder einen Hinweis zu finden. Letztendlich war es kurz vor Mitternacht, als die beiden Lehrer beschlossen, dass es Zeit fürs Bett war. Allerdings kam gerade in dem Moment, wo die Direktorin dies ihren Schülern verkünden wollte, Ginny aus ihrer Ecke und hielt in den Händen ein sehr altes, ja fast völlig zerfledertes schwarzes Büchlein.

12


	70. Kapitel 70

Hey Leuter's ,

hier das nächste Cap, auch wenn es ungewohnt kurz ist. Nehmt es einfach mal so hin. Die folgenden Kapitel sind dann wieder länger.

Tschau Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 70

„Hier schau mal Harry", rief Ginny ein wenig aufgeregt. „Das habe ich da hinten gefunden, ganz weit unten in einem der Regale. Es ist schon ein wenig zerfressen und ich glaube auch, dass ein Teil fehlt, doch es scheint wirklich das einzige hier zu sein, was auch nur annähernd mal den Namen Gryffindor nennt."

Harry nahm das Buch entgegen und legte es mit äußerster Sorgfalt auf den Tisch, wo bisher Hermine gearbeitet hatte. Ihrer war am aufgeräumtesten, da sich der Lockenkopf die Mühe machte, gelesene Manuskripte auch wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zu bringen. Vorsichtig öffnet Harry den Einband unter den strengen Blicken von Professor McGonagall und Damions Vater. Beide hielten sicherheitshalber ihre Zauberstäbe bereit. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Was die Schüler um Harry herum allerdings erblickten, war weniger ein Tagebuch, als vielmehr ein altes, OK sehr altes Lehrbuch für Verwandlungen. Allein schon der Zustand der Seiten und das Hineingeschmierte hätten bei Madame Pince einen Herzinfarkt, oder zumindest einen Schreianfall ausgelöst. Doch Ginny bat ihren Freund etwas vorzublättern, auch wenn das schwierig war, da sich das Pergament unter Harrys Händen allmählich in Staub verwandelte. Schließlich kam Harry zu den letzten Kapiteln des Lehrbuches, die allesamt von der Verwandlung lebloser Dinge handelten.

Harry musste schon etwas schmunzeln, da diese Themen Stoff der vierten Klasse waren, auf dem Einband aber siebenter Jahrgang angegeben war. Die Zeiten hatten sich also geändert. Schließlich erreichte Harry den Grund für Ginnys Aufregung. Es waren handschriftlich Notizen, die Harry an den Halbblutprinzen erinnerten. Dann wiederum waren sie so völlig anders, denn sie verbesserten nicht etwaige Sprüche oder Tränke, sondern schienen Gedanken und Erlebnisse zu sein, die man sonst nur in ein Tagebuch schrieb. Harry suchte den wohl noch am leserlichsten Teil der mit schwarzer Tinte geschriebenen Worte und las dann laut vor.

„... bei Merlin und seinem Stabe, ich kann nicht mehr ... weiß nicht, ob ich dass überhaupt schaffe. Wie kann mir das Schicksal nur so unmenschlich gesinnt sein. ... ich habe noch nicht mal meinen Abschluss ... bin noch nicht mal freigesprochen, um zu zaubern ... und doch soll ich diese Aufgabe bewältigen, die mir das Schicksal auferlegt hat ..."

Alle schauten Harry an und dieser fühlte sich irgendwie an sich erinnert. Ron und Hermine schienen es ebenso zu sehen, wobei der Rothaarige allerdings die Frage in den Raum warf, ob der Verfasser dieses Textes vielleicht mit dem Gesetz im Konflikt stand. Denn er sprach ja von Freisprechen.

Professor Styls lächelte ob der Vermutung von Harrys Freund und erwidert, „Nein Mr. Weasley, das wird er nicht. Das Freisprechen, von dem er hier offensichtlich schreibt, nun das wird euch wenn alles gut geht, auch in einige Monaten ereilen. Freisprechung ist ein alter Begriff der Muggel, den meist die Handwerker benutzen, wenn ihre Lehrlinge die Gesellenprüfung bestanden haben. Sie waren dann frei zu gehen, also freigesprochen. In Hogwarts läuft das ähnlich und ihr werdet mit Bestehen der Prüfung auch frei sein, um dahin zu gehen, wo ihr wollt."

Alle schauten den Professor an und danach zur Direktorin, die zustimmend nickte und lächelte. Einzig Harry war nicht ganz so überrascht und kümmerte sich darum, vorsichtig die nächste Seite aufzuschlagen. Dem Gryffindor war nun bewusst geworden, dass dies hier einst einem Schüler von Hogwarts gehört haben muss und dies schürte natürlich seine Neugier. Schließlich, zwei Seiten weiter, fand Harry den nächsten Eintrag mit der schwarzen Tinte und er räusperte sich leicht, damit die anderen ihm wieder zuhörten.

„... Kräuterkunde geschafft... Zaubertränke durchlitten... was bleibt sind noch vier Fächer. Doch glücklicherweise muss ich mich ihnen erst in vier Tagen stellen. Andernfalls hätte ich dazu keine Kraft, denn das Schicksal scheint einen makaberen Sinn für Humor zu haben ... Wie sonst sollte man verstehen... mit dem menschlichen Geiste begreifen ... warum der heutige Tag so grausam sein konnte. Warum musst erlebtes Glück gleich wieder zunichte gemacht werden. Was passiert ist? Nun... ich will es kund tun. Heute, man schreibt den siebenden Juno im Jahre des Herren tausendvierundfünfzig, brachte die Liebe meines Lebens, Elionora Blackwood unseren gemeinsamen Sohn Alexander zur Welt..."

„Ein Kind?", rief Ron überrascht. „Aber er geht noch zur Schule." Durch den Ausbruch aufgeschreckt schauten alle zu Ron und Harry nutzte dies, um seinen Mund wieder ein wenig zu befeuchten.

„Nun Mr. Weasley, dies war in der damaligen Zeit keine Besonderheit. Viele junge Frauen bekamen schon sehr früh Kinder und heirateten auch in sehr jungen Jahren."

„Ja aber", versuchte Ron der Aussage von Professor McGonagall etwas entgegen zu setzen. Hermine unterbrach ihren Kumpel aber und fragte ihn nur rasch und knapp nach dem Alter von Bill. Sofort verstummte der Rothaarige, wurde leicht rot und alle mussten schmunzeln, denn wenn man mal nachrechnete, so hatte Arthur den Glückstreffen bei Molly wohl auch noch in deren Schulzeit gesetzt. Kurz darauf konnte Harry weiterlesen.

„... unseren gemeinsamen Sohn Alexander zur Welt... ach hier geht's weiter... Doch mein Glück hielt nicht lange, denn schon am Nachmittag erreichte mich die Kunde vom Unfall meines Großvaters. Ich eilte sofort ins Schloss zurück und wurde an sein Bett geführt. Keiner konnte mir sagen, was geschehen war, doch die Verletzungen im Gesicht und am Rest des Körpers deuteten auf einen schweren Sturz hin. Großvater Godric wollte an diesem Tage eigentlich die Felsen zum See hinunter sichern...Jetzt aber lag er hier vor mir mit gebrochenem Körper. ... einmal mehr flammte in mir die Wut auf. Wut auf meinen Vater, welcher uns vor fünf Jahren nach einem Streit mit Sir Godric verlassen hatte. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal ob er noch lebt, doch ich fürchte nicht, nach all dem, was mein Großvater mir erzählt hat.

Sein Sohn, mein Dad also, wollte die Welt verändern und jedem seinen Mut beweisen. Sicher würde er einmal, wenn nicht schon geschehen, in einer großen Schlacht sterben. Doch was war mit dem Jetzt? Wo war der Sohn, wenn der Vater im Sterben lag?

... ich kann mich nicht mit dieser Frage beschäftigen. Ich musste jetzt für Großvater da sein. ... Es tut immer noch weh, daran zu denken, den großen Godric Gryffindor, letzter der vier Gründer, so verletzlich vor mir liegen zu sehen. Doch noch mehr schmerzt die Angst in meiner Brust, dass ich mein Versprechen ihm gegenüber nicht erfüllen kann. Wie konnte ich dies nur tun? Wie konnte ich ihm versprechen, sein Werk fortzuführen? Ich bin gerade siebzehn Jahre alt und das Schicksal macht mich zum ersten Direktor dieser Schule..."

„Wow", entfuhr Ron einmal mehr. „Direktor mit siebzehn. Ich glaube ich würde ausflippen.

„Ron, sein noch kurz still", ermahnte ihn Harry, da dieser nun an der wohl interessantesten Stelle der Notizen angekommen war. Und da hier die Mäuse wohl am eifrigsten gewesen waren, musste sich der Gryffindor stark konzentrieren. Ron verstummte verlegen und Harry versuchte die Worte, die kaum zu erkennen waren, wiederzugeben.

„ ... das größte Rätsel, welches mir mein Großvater aber aufgab, war nicht die Aufgabe Hogwarts zu leiten. Nein, es waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er seine Augen für immer schloss. Es kam mir vor, als wären sie im Delirium gesprochen und doch hatten mir Großvater bittend gesagt, ich solle sie niemals vergessen. Und dies würde ich auch nicht tun. Die Worte brannten sich in meinen Geist. .."

Die Schwestern des Lichtes, als Gabe der Alten gedacht. Wo die Eine birgt Wissen, hält die andere die Macht. Das Tor zur Welt, aus Feuer entstanden, beschützt Gottes Kinder auf Erden vor des Teufels Gesandten...

Alle im Raum schauten sich gegenseitig mir großen fragenden Augen an, denn das was sie gerade gehört und gelesen hatten, brachte ihnen nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Nein, sie warf vielmehr neue Fragen auf und das war zum Verzweifeln. Was aber noch schlimmer war, so fanden alle, war die Tatsache, dass die nächsten Seiten des Buches völlig zerstört waren. Ron schaffte es dann als erster, etwas zu sagen und er kam auch gleich auf die rätselhaften letzten Worte von Godric Gryffindor. Besonders interessierten ihn die beiden Schwestern des Lichtes.

Die Direktorin konnte sich aber auch keinen Reim darauf machen. Und was Professor Styls anging? Nun Damions Dad schien zum ersten Male auch ratlos zu sein und dies wurmte den früheren Schatzsucher immens. Allerdings besaß er soviel Professionalität, dass er Harry das Buch aus der Hand nahm um es tiefgehender auf mögliche übersehene Spuren zu untersuchen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass sich das Thema auf der Seite mit der letzten lesbaren Eintragung mit der Herstellung oder Beschwörung von steinernen Artefakten beschäftigte. War dies vielleicht eine Lösung. Sagten die Worte nicht, dass eine Schwester das Wissen barg? Konnte es sich um ein Denkarium handeln?

Ein unwillkürliches Gähnen seitens Ginnys brachte alle wieder in die Realität zurück. Professor McGonagall holte ihre Uhr hervor und verkündete mit überraschtem Ton in der Stimme, dass es fast Zwei war. Und so sehr sich die Schüler auch sträubten, sie mussten sich dem Willen der Direktorin beugen und ihre Suche für heute abbrechen. Zwanzig Minuten später lagen alle in ihrem Bett, auch wenn nicht wirklich jeder gleich einschlafen konnte.

So unruhig wie diese Nacht hatte Harry lange nicht mehr geschlafen. Immer wieder waren ihm die verschiedensten Bilder durch den Kopf und seine Träume geschwirrt. Regelrecht gerädert stand der Gryffindor schließlich auf und erschrak ein wenig, als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel. Halb Zwölf prangte es auf dem Ziffernblatt und dies bedeutete, dass das Frühstück schon lange vorbei war. Warum hatte ihn keiner geweckt? Wollte Ron ihn schlafen lassen, weil...

Ein Gähnen von rechts ließ Harry zusammenzucken und er drehte sich um. OK, Ron und auch Damion, wie Harry es feststellen musste, konnten ihn gar nicht wecken. Die beiden schienen auch gerade eben erst aufgewacht zu sein und auch sie schienen leicht gerädert zu sein. Alle drei kamen überein, dass eine heiße Dusche Wunder wirken würde und so schnappte sich jeder ein Handtuch.

Pünktlich zum Mittagessen trafen sich Harry und die anderen Jungs mit ihren Freundinnen. Sie stärkten sich und sprachen ein wenig über das, was sie in der letzten Nacht herausgefunden hatte. Nach dem Essen ging es dann wieder in die Archive. Doch so sehr sie auch suchten, es wollte sich kein weiterer Erfolg einstellen. Alles machte den Anschein, als wären all die Hinweise, welche ihnen vielleicht Aufschluss über die Gründer und ihre Zeit hätten geben können, aus der Geschichte und den Archiven verschwunden und nur das alte Lehrbuch war übersehen worden.

Gegen sechs Uhr brachen Harry und seine Freunde ihre Suche dann für den heutigen Tag ab und gingen wieder nach oben in die Großen Halle. Dort war auch schon ganz schön was los und als die Gryffindors näher kamen erkannten sie auch den Grund dafür. Es war ein ganzer Schwarm Eulen und alle saßen mehr oder weniger am Gryffindortisch und warteten darauf, dass man sie von ihrer Last, einer Unmenge von Paketen befreite.

Harrys Klamotten waren da, auch wenn der Gryffindor es jetzt lieber gesehen hätte, wenn man sie ihm hätte dezent zukommen lassen. So aber musste er sich einige Sprüche der anderen Häuser anhören und seinen Haustisch erst mal von sage und schreibe vierundzwanzig Kartons befreien. Natürlich beeilte sich Harry nun mit dem Essen, um dem Chaos zu entgehen. Glücklicherweise hatte der Schwarzhaarige jedoch ein paar wirklich gute Freunde und so landeten die Pakete sehr schnell im Schlafsaal der Jungen, wo man Harry dann aber nötigte, mal einige seiner Neuerwerbungen zu präsentieren. Geschlagen probierte der Gryffindor seine neue Festrobe aus Acrumantulaseide und Drachenleder an und vervollständigte sein Erscheinungsbild mit den Accessoires, die Madame Malkine mit seinen eigenen Federn hergestellt hatte.

„Meine Güte Harry...", rief Neville und unterstrich seinen Ausruf noch mit einem Pfiff. „wenn ich nicht in Luna verliebt wäre, könnte ich fast schwul werden. Glaub mir Hermine wird ausflippen, wenn sie dich so sieht."

Harry wurde leicht rot, bat seinen Kumpel aber, seiner Freundin nichts zu verraten. Die Festrobe sollte ihre Premiere zum königlichen Bankett haben und Harry wollte Hermine damit überraschen. Neville versprach nichts zu sagen und sah zu, wie Harry auch noch seine Trainingssachen und einen ledernen Kampfanzug präsentierte. Das ganze dauerte fast bis zehn Uhr und da morgen wieder Unterricht war, hieß es auch schon sehr bald, ab ins Bett.

6


	71. Kapitel 71

Kapitel 71

Nervös? War er nervös? Natürlich nicht, sagte sich Harry leise und strich trotzdem zum wiederholten Mal durch sein Haar. Damion bedachte ihn daraufhin mit einem vernichtenden Blick, hatte der Gryffindor doch die letzte Stunde damit zugebracht, die Haare seines Kumpels zu bändigen. Denn auch wenn Harrys Stirn eine Narbe zierte mit der Form eines Blitzes, durfte man der Königin nicht mit einer Frisur entgegentreten, die sagte, man wurde von selbigem getroffen.

Aber warum war Harry nur so angespannt? Als Zauberer sollte ihn doch die Monarchin der Muggel ein wenig ungerührter lassen. Und außerdem hatte er doch die letzten Tage mit Professor Styls noch ein wenig höfische Etikette gepaukt. Harry wusste nun, welche Gabel für welchen Gang war, wie tief er sein Haupt senken musste und auch, wen er wie ansprechen durfte. Es sollte schon alles schief gehen. Das war auch Damions Meinung und der braunhaarige Gryffindor klatschte seinen Kumpel ein letztes Mal wie eine Mutter auf die Hand, damit dieser seine Frisur in Ruhe ließ.

Zwanzig Minuten später betrat Harry dann den Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete auf Hermine. Der Lockenkopf brauchte auch nicht sehr lange. Dafür dauerte es aber, bis Harry beim Anblick seiner Liebsten, und ihrem schwarzen, seidenem Abendkleid, wieder zu Atem kam. Er küsste seine Freundin und hielt ihr dann den Arm hin. Hermine hakte sich ein und es ging zum Büro der Direktorin, wo selbige ihnen einen angenehmen Abend wünschte und dann den Kamin entfachte.

Ihr erstes Ziel war das Gebäude des Zaubereiministeriums, von wo es dann mit dem Wagen weiter ging. Es handelte sich dabei um eine schwere Limousine deutschen Fabrikats und Harry schüttelte in Gedanken den Kopf, ob so viel Dekadenz, sagte aber nichts, da es auf der anderen Seite ein sehr angenehmes Reisen war. Schließlich bog der Wagen in den riesigen Hof des Buckingham Palace ein und ein Schwarm von Reportern versuchte Fotos von ihnen zu machen. Harry verzog das Gesicht und Hermine streichelte beruhigend die Hand des Gryffindor.

Schließlich kam die Limousine zum Stehen und ein Diener öffnete die schwere Tür. Harry stieg aus und hielt seiner Liebsten den Arm hin. Zusammen gingen sie dann durch das große Portal und beide mussten ihre Augen ein wenig zusammen kneifen, da der ganze Glanz und die unzähligen Lampen und Leuchter fast schon weh taten.

Empfangen wurden die beiden Schüler von einem älteren Mann im schwarzen Anzug, um dessen Hals eine schwer anmutende goldene Kette hing. Es schien so etwas wie ein offizieller Empfangschef zu sein und bat auch gleich, und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, dass man ihm folgte. Harry runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, denn er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man sich vor ihm verbeugte. Dobby zählte er heute mal nicht mit dazu.

Die Pracht und der dargestellte Luxus erstaunten Hermine und Harry von Zimmer zu Zimmer immer mehr. Allerdings erreichten sie kurz darauf ihr Ziel. Es handelte sich dabei um eine Art kleinen Ballsaal, in welchem eine Kapelle sanfte Musik spielte und die schon anwesenden Gäste ein wenig Small Talk praktizierten.

„Ladys und Gentlemen, Mr. Harry Potter, in Begleitung von Ms. Hermine Granger."

Was hätte Harry gegeben, wenn ihr Führer sie nur in den Raum geleitete hätte und dann wieder stillschweigend gegangen wäre. Aber nein, nun mussten alle Blicke auf ihnen liegen, wobei zwei Augenpaar weniger Neugier, sondern eher Mordlust widerspiegelten. Sie gehörten Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia. Beide kamen auch wenige Augenblicke später zu ihnen herüber und Harrys walrossgleicher Onkel, in einem wirklich fürchterlichen braunen Anzug den wohl nicht mal Hagrid anziehen, obwohl er passen würde, blaffte ihn auch sofort an.

„Potter, was suchst du hier? Willst mir den Auftrag ruinieren?"

„Vernon bitte, nicht so laut, die Leute", versuchte Tante Petunia ihren Mann zu beruhigen. Doch dieser stand schon wieder kurz vorm Infarkt. Harry überlegte, wie er es am besten anging und erwiderte in ruhiger, sachlicher Form.

„Nein Onkel Vernon, das möchte ich natürlich nicht. Ich bin hier da ich eine Einladung aus dem Palast bekommen habe. Gringotts ist nämlich aufgrund der Besonderheit des Auftrages nicht in der Lage, die öffentliche Arbeit, wie so etwas hier, abzudecken. Und außerdem, wäre es auch für mich nicht von Vorteil, wenn Grunnings den Auftrag verlieren würde. Du weißt schon ... dreißig Prozent ..."

Zwar spürte Harry Hermines Hackenschuh, doch einmal in seinem Leben konnte er sich nicht zurück halten und wenn man nun Vernons Gesicht betrachtete, so war es den kleinen Ausrutscher auch wert. Allerdings war Harry dann aber überrascht, als er Tante Petunias Gesicht sah. Sie stand etwas hinter ihrem Mann und wenn es früher so gewesen war, dass sie ihren Neffen für solche Worte mit einem bitterbösen Blick gestraft hätte, so sah es nun fast so aus als grinste sie. Ein wirklich ungewöhnlicher Anblick.

Bevor Harry sich aber weiter damit beschäftigen konnte, geschahen mehrere Dinge. Zuerst hatte der Gryffindor das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und zwar von oben. Als er aber hinauf auf die Galerie schaute, war das einzige, was er noch mitbekam ein blonder Haarschopf. Dann wurde sein Name gerufen und zwar von einer Person, die Harry gehofft hatte, hier nicht zu treffen. Es war Rufus Scrimgeour, der Minister für Zauberei. Harry fragte sich, was dieser hier tat und bekam die Antwort auch schon im nächsten Moment brühwarm serviert.

„Schön dass ich sie hier treffe Mr. Potter. Wie geht es? Irgendwelche Probleme bei denen wir helfen können?"

„Minister", erwiderte Harry förmlich und bemerkte, wie Scrimgeour leicht zusammen zuckte.

„Nicht so laut, Mr. Potter. Es muss doch keiner wissen, wer ich bin."

„Und warum nicht?" Fragte Harry spitz, worauf ihn der Mann mit der Löwenmähne etwas zur Seite zog.

„Na weil...weil...Mr. Potter, ich muss ihnen doch nichts über das Geheimhaltungsabkommen sagen. Und was meine Anwesendheit betrifft, nun, ich werde nicht mehr lange bleiben. Meine Aufgabe ist erledigt."

„Aufgabe?", fragte Harry mit ein wenig mehr Neugier, als er eigentlich wollte, worauf der Minister grinste.

„Ihnen kann ich es ja verraten. Ich habe Kingsley Shacklebolt hier her begleitet, um ihm seinen neue Aufgabenbereich nahe zu bringen. Er ist unser fähigster Auror und wird in nächster Zeit den Muggelpremierminister beschützen. Natürlich können sie auch zu ihm gehen, sollte etwas sein."

Mit diesem Zusatz und einem seiner väterlichen Lächeln verabschiedete sich der Minister und ließ die beiden Schüler leicht verwirrt zurück. Harry, aus seiner Starre erwacht, schaute sich um und fand auch bald den schwarzen Auror, welcher diskret einige Meter hinter einem Mann stand, welcher sich gerade vor einer älteren Dame tief verbeugte.

Oh verdammt, die Königin´, dachte Harry. Irgendwie waren ihm durch die Sache mit Scrimgeour die Ankündigung und das Eintreten ihrer Majestät entgangen. Rasch reihte sich Harry in die Schlange der Gäste ein, die alle nun mehr oder weniger ihre Aufwartung machten. Allerdings war das ganze dann doch nicht so ruhig oder langweilig, wie Harry es vermutet hätte, denn es war Onkel Vernon, der fast auf seiner eigenen Schleimspur weg gerutscht wäre, als er sich vor der Queen verbeugte.

Harry musste sich stark zusammenreißen und blickte rasch zur Decke, um den Anblick nicht vor Augen zu haben. Dabei bemerkte der Gryffindor wieder, wie jemand seinen Kopf in Eile zurückzog. Dieses Mal jedoch waren die Haare nicht blond, sondern leicht rötlich. Allmählich bekam Harry ein ungutes Gefühl. Fünf Minuten später verneigten sich dann schließlich auch Harry und Hermine vor der Königin und wurden ihr auch noch einmal offiziell vorgestellt. Kurz danach bat man alle Anwesenden in den nächsten Raum, wo eine riesige Tafel aufgebaut war.

Auf dem Weg dahin zwinkerte Kingsley Harry kurz zu und der Gryffindor erwiderte den Gruß mit einem Nicken. Dann wurden beide, und zu Harrys Erleichterung sehr weit weg von seinem Onkel, platziert. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wieso, aber er saß keine drei Meter vom Platz der Königin entfernt und fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl, als ihn die Monarchin musterte. Bloß nicht rot werden, betete er und das Schicksal schien gnädig.

Einige Minuten später dann begann der wohl schlimmste Teil des Abends. Harry hatte schon in der Einladung etwas vom Programm gelesen und so hieß es nun, sich einen Vortrag zum geplanten Projekt anzuhören. Redner waren zwei wichtig klingende Professoren für Tunnelbau, ein Finanzier und oh Graus, Onkel Vernon. Harry konnte sein Pech nicht fassen und war froh, dass ihn Hermine mit sanftem Händedrücken ein wenig ablenkte und wieder aufmunterte.

Allerdings stellten sich die Beiträge der ersten Redner als sehr aufgelockert heraus, da diese Männer wohl nicht wirklich Furcht vor ihrer Gastgeberin hatten. Onkel Vernon hingegen war eine Katastrophe und Harry wandte lieber seinen Blick ab, um beim Auftritt seines Onkels nicht loszulachen. Immer auf der Suche nach etwas, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte, um sich abzulenken, landete Harrys Blick schließlich auf dem Kristallkelch vor ihm. Der Gryffindor musterte das Trinkgefäß aufmerksam, ohne aber für die anderen abgelenkt zu wirken. Allerdings fing sich im Schliff des Kelches, das Kerzenlicht so, dass Harry plötzlich regelrecht gefangen war. Als er dann auch noch sein Spiegelbild ausmachte und sich darauf konzentrierte, dieses noch besser zu sehen, da geschah es. Harry kippte plötzlich nach vorne über.

Allerdings nicht körperlich, sondern nur im Geiste und mit einem Male tat der Gryffindor etwas, dass er lange nicht mehr gemacht und wovor ihn Professor Styls gewarnt hatte. Er surfte durch seinen Geist und seine Erinnerungen. Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen und schaute sich um. Wie war das denn nur wieder passiert? Die Antwort musste er sich selber schuldig bleiben, den dem ersten Schrecken folgte die Neugier.

Harrys Kopf drehte sich suchend in jede Richtung, denn im Vergleich zu seinem letzten Mal, wo er dies hier getan hatte, gab es zwei entscheidende Unterschiede. Der eine war, dass sich das Okklumentiktraining ohne Zweifel ausgezahlt hatte. Es gab kaum noch Erinnerungen, die sozusagen wahllos im Raum herum schwirrte. Der zweite Unterschied allerdings war, dass Harrys Sinne mehr als nur alarmiert waren, wusste er doch nun um die Bedeutung der schwarzen Wolke in seinem Geist.

Und kaum dass er an dieses gedacht hatte, schien es auch so, als würden einige seiner Erinnerungen, beispielsweise das Gesicht einer leicht gelangweilt dreinblickenden Königin, sich plötzlich von ihm entfernen, ja förmlich flüchten. Und dieses geschah nicht etwa ziellos, denn alle Erinnerungen zogen sich in seinem Sichtfeld zurück, als wäre etwas hinter Harry aufgetaucht.

Der Gryffindor brauchte sich nicht wirklich umzudrehen, um zu wissen, was das war. Harry tat es aber doch und sah kurz darauf wie alles um ihn herum dunkler wurde, als würde die Wolke sämtliches Licht absorbieren. Nun sollte eigentlich der Punkt erreicht sein, wo ein jeder seine Beine in die Hand nahm und abhaute. Nicht so aber Harry Potter. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste selber nicht, ob es Mut, Neugier oder die von Snape viel gelobte Dummheit war, doch er blieb diesmal stehen. Er wollte wissen, welches Geheimnis die Wolke barg. Und dies ging nun mal nicht, wenn man wegrannte.

Immer dichter umschloss den Gryffindor die Dunkelheit und Kälte überzog jeden Zentimeter seines Körpers. Harry rührte sich aber trotzdem nicht. Irgendetwas musst noch kommen und er hoffte, dass diese Kälte, dieses Gefühl, welches einen sonst nur noch bei der Anwesendheit eines Dementoren umgab, das dies nur ein Schutz war, der Fremde abschrecken sollte.

Schließlich veränderte sich etwas und es kam Harry so vor, als würde der Boden unter ihm sich langsam nach vorn bewegen, hin zu einem kleinen hellen Punkt. Dieser Punkt stellte sich mit jedem Meter, den man näher kam, als etwas Lebendes heraus. Und nicht nur das. Es waren zwei Lebewesen, zwei Tiere, von denen eines Harrys Herz höher schlagen ließ. Es war ein weißer Hirsch, der den Jungen in einer leichten Drohgebärde musterte. Das zweite Tier hingegen, eine leuchtend weiße Hirschkuh, sah den Schwarzhaarigen eher neugierig mit ihren grünen Augen an.

„Mum? Dad?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und ging einige Schritte auf die Tiere zu. Seine Eltern schienen ihn zu erkennen und nachdem der Gryffindor vor allem seine Mutter fest umarmt, und seinen Vater, oder besser dessen Animagusgestalt, ihn auch kurz mit einem Stupser begrüßt hatte, traten die beiden hell leuchtenden Tiere plötzlich zur Seite und gaben den Weg frei.

Harry schaute sie überrascht an und ging dann durch sie hindurch in die Richtung, die der Hirsch ihm wies. Seine Füße bewegten sich nun fast wie von alleine und schließlich stand der Gryffindor vor einer bunt schimmernden und in der Luft schwebenden Kugel. Harry fühlte sich an sein Erlebnis in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums zurück erinnert und griff vorsichtig nach der Kugel. Das nächste was er spürte war ein Ruck, der durch seinen Körper ging und dass sich alles um ihn herum rasend schnell drehte.

„Meine Güte Harry, du hast die Blase deiner Oma."

Es war die Stimme seiner Mutter die Harry hörte, als er wieder zu sich kam, und selbige klang komischerweise amüsiert. Wo war er? Was war hier los? Doch als Harry die Fragen laut stellen wollte, kamen nur leise Schreie aus seinem Mund. Dann plötzlich spürte er, wie zwei Hände mit etwas warmem, weichem, in seinem Schritt hantierten. Junge war das peinlich und der Gryffindor wäre am liebsten gestorben. Noch immer war ihm nicht klar, was hier vorging. Dann aber wurde er leicht hochgehoben und nach zwei Sekunden, in denen Harry einen Blick auf das Gesicht seiner Mutter werfen konnte, wieder abgelegt.

Zu sagen, dass er wegen der jungen Erscheinung seiner Mum verwirrt war, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Immer wieder versuchte sich der Gryffindor umzuschauen, bis ihn die Stimme seiner Mutter zur Ordnung rief. „Jetzt halt doch mal still, Harry, sonst sitzt die Windel nicht und dein Popochen wird ganz wund." Harry wusste, dass, wenn er in seinem Körper steckte, er knallrot geworden wäre. „Windel? Er wurde gerade gewindelt?"

Mit Entsetzen stellte Harry fest, dass es stimmte. Kurz darauf wurde das kleine Harrybaby hochgehoben und somit hatte er zum ersten Male die Möglichkeit sich umzusehen. Harry sah seinen Vater, sah Wurmschwanz die verräterische Ratte und er sah Dumbledore. Sie alle drei saßen im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und warteten offensichtlich darauf, dass sich Lily wieder zu ihnen gesellte. Schließlich war Harrys Mutter mit ihrem Sohn auf dem Arm wieder bei ihnen und Albus Dumbledore erhob das Wort.

„Also James, wie ich euch schon erklärt habe, ist der Fideliuszauber eine der wirksamsten Möglichkeiten, euch vor Voldemort zu verstecken. Es gäbe noch andere, doch diese wären zu kompliziert..."

„Aber warum ist er denn so wirksam?", fragte Lily und warf einen besorgten Blick auf ihr Baby. Man konnte sehen, wie sehr sie die Nachricht, dass Voldemort auf der Suche nach ihnen war, mitnahm. Und folglich war es verständlich, dass Harrys Mum nochmals nachfragte.

„Nun Lily mein Kind", begann Dumbledore mit seiner seit jeher bekannte Art. „Der Fideliuszauber ist sehr alte Magie und daher so wirksam, weil er eine Kombination mehrerer Zaubersprüche ist. In ihm vereint sind unter anderem eine starke Version eines Tarnzaubers, der jedem, der nicht das Geheimnis kennt, etwas zeigt, was gar nicht da ist. Voldemort könnte durch dieses Fenster schauen und würde uns alle hier nicht sehen. Und dann umfasst er auch noch einen Gedächtniszauber, der jedem Menschen, der sich nicht beim Aussprechen des Fidelius im selben Raum aufhält, vergessen lässt, wo sich das geschützte Objekt befindet. Diese Wirkung hängt allerdings von der Macht des Sprechers ab."

James sah Dumbledore überrascht an, worauf dieser lächelte und meinte, dass seine Macht wohl ausreichen sollte, dass die Wirkung für ganz England galt. Dies schien die jungen Eltern ein wenig zu beruhigen und man schritt zur Tat. Harry hörte ab da aber nur noch Dumbledore reden und zaubern, da seine Mutter ihn wieder in die Wiege gelegt hatte. Und so fragte sich der Gryffindor, wieso er überhaupt hier war, wenn er eh nichts weiter mitbekam.

Die Antwort darauf erhielt Harry nach den unendlichen Minuten, in denen er zum Nichtstun verdammt war. Denn kaum dass Peter sich verabschiedet hatte, und Lily ihren kleinen Liebling wieder im Arm hielt, sprach James Potter seinen alten Freund und Lehrer nochmals an und sagte: „Nun Albus, ich bin froh, dass der Zauber so gut geklappt hat. Doch es gibt da etwas, dass wir noch tun sollten. Einen weiteren Zauber, jedoch ohne Peters Anwesendheit."

„Oh wirklich James. Du überraschst einen alten Mann", erwiderte Dumbledore und schaute sehr interessiert ins Gesicht von Harrys Dad.

„Ja Albus, dieses Haus und meine Familie ist nun geschützt. Doch ich habe auch noch ein Erbe. Ich habe auch noch das, was mir mein Dad hinterlassen hat. Und auch wenn es eigentlich Tradition bei den Potters ist, dass manches Wissen nur mündlich vom Vater zu Sohn weitergegeben wird, so sind die Zeiten viel zu gefährlich und unruhig, geschweige denn, dass Harry schon so weit wäre."

„Ich sehe, worauf du hinaus willst, James, doch wie kann ich dir helfen? Soll ich etwa Geheimniswahrer werden? Mein Junge, ich bin schon sehr alt und sollte mir etwas passieren, dann wäre dieses Wissen nicht mehr geschützt und könnte verloren gehen."

James Potter ließ den alten Zauberer noch aussprechen, bevor er lächelte und erwiderte, „Nein Albus, du sollst nicht der Wahrer werden. Ich hatte da eher an Harry gedacht."

„Harry? James, du bist verrückt. Harry ist noch ein Baby", fuhr Lily auf und zog ihren Sohn noch fester an sich heran.

„Aber er ist auch mein Erbe, Schatz und damit betrifft es auch ihn."

James Potter sah so aus, als hätte er sich entschieden. Sein Gesicht war in den letzten Sekunden sehr ernst geworden. Doch er beruhigte sich auch schnell wieder und küsste seine Frau. Lily seufzte, denn letztendlich verstand sie ja, warum ihr Mann dies hier tat. Schließlich machten sich die drei Erwachsenen bereit, wobei Dumbledore sich damit einverstanden erklärte, dass James nach vollzogener Prozedur das Gedächtnis seines alten Freundes um diese Sache veränderte. James ging an seinen Schreibtisch und holte so etwas wie eine Karte heraus. Diese legte er auf den Tisch und nahm dann plötzlich Harry aus Lilys Armen.

„So mein Sohn", hörte Harry seinen Dad sprechen, während sein Blick über die Karte des Englischen Königreiches wanderte. „Siehst du diesen Punkt da, Harry?", fragte James und deutete auf eine markierte Stelle an der Westküste Schottlands, ein gutes Stückchen unterhalb von der Stelle, wo sich Hogwarts befand. „ Dort befindet sich Potter Castle". Ab hier glaubte Harry im falschen Film zu sein. Was war Potter Castle? Die Antwort darauf war der einfache Hinweis seines Dads, dass es sich um den Stammsitz der Familie Potter handelte.

Harry sah noch wie einige Koordinaten in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten. Doch dann ging alles sehr schnell. Er hörte im nächsten Moment wie Dumbledore sagte, dass er den Zauber noch etwas abändern wolle, damit er nicht nur den Stammsitz der Potters mit einschloss, sondern auch die Erinnerung an die letzte halbe Stunde. Dann erklang die Beschwörung und Harry sah, wie sich eine kleine schwarze Wolke am Zauberstabende des alten Mannes bildete und auf ihn zuraste. Dann wurde es dunkel um ihn herum und erneut ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Das Nächste was Harry sah oder mitbekam, war die Queen, welche ihn persönlich ansprach.

„Nun Mr. Potter, in möchte ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, doch sie sind noch sehr jung, um ein Teilhaber einer so großen Firma wie Grunnings zu sein."

Jetzt, und nach dem eben erlebten nur nichts Falsches sagen, Harry. Mit dieser Devise versuchte der Gryffindor so schnell wie nur möglich eine Lösung zu finden. Schließlich sah er die Königin an und erwidert, „Das stimmt, eure Majestät. Und ich bin auch noch nicht aktiv ins Geschäftsleben integriert. Ich vertrete vielmehr meine Eltern, da diese vor vielen Jahren bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen sind. Bisher verwaltete die Bank meine Anteile. Doch irgendwann muss ich ja mal beginnen und ich habe meine Chance gesehen."

Die Queen bedachte den jungen Mann vor sich mit einem eher skeptischen Blick und auch ihr Sohn, Prinz Charles, musterte Harry plötzlich. Dann zog sich ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Monarchin und sie sagte mit wissender Stimme, „Und Mr. Potter, sie sind heute hier, weil ich keine Vertreter akzeptiere..."

Harry schaute leicht ertappt zur Königin und ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Dann bedeutete sie ihrem Sekretär, dass der erste Gang serviert werden kann. Es handelte sich dabei um eine Suppe, die als exotischer Kürbisbouillon angepriesen wurde. Harry konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, da diese Suppe wohl die am meisten gereichte Speise in Hogwarts war. Die Königin bemerkte das Gesicht des Gryffindors und meinte leise, dass die Küche sich auch mal was Neues einfallen lassen könnte. Bevor Harry aber was erwidern konnte, schaute die Königin an ihm vorbei und schien etwas zu suchen.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick, wie auch einige andere der Gäste und somit lagen gut zwanzig Augenpaare auf einem der reichlich verzierten und sehr alt aussehenden Wandteppiche. Schließlich erhob sich die Queen. Und während alle es ihr respektvoll nachtaten, ging sie zum Vorhang und forderte mit strenger Stimme, „William, Harry tretet bitte vor. Es schickt sich für zwei Prinzen der englischen Krone nicht, sich zu verstecken und zu lauschen."

Zuerst war Harry ein wenig verwirrt und auch die anderen Gäste schienen nicht so recht zu wissen, was die Königin meinte. Dann aber bewegte sich der Wandteppich etwas und zwei Jungen, einer mit blondem und einer mit rötlichem Haar, traten mit schuldbewussten Gesichtern hervor. Die Queen schaute die Zwei an und schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte sie den beiden sagen, dass sie enttäuscht war.

„Was habt ihr hier nur zu suchen? Es ist Zeit fürs Bett. Und du William, du musst auf deinen kleinen Bruder besser achten."

Obwohl wohl jeder im Raum äußerst amüsiert war, wagte es keiner, etwas zu sagen oder zu lächeln. Somit war es ganz ruhig im Saal, als es passierte, denn noch kurz bevor ein offizieller Palastdiener die beiden Prinzen in die Obhut ihrer Aufsichtspersonen zurückgeben konnte, rief der Jüngere der beiden Prinzen plötzlich, „Aber Granny, es ist Harry Potter ...".

Harry erstarrte, denn mit einem Male spürte er, wie sich jedes Augenpaar auf ihn legte. Und auch wenn ihn nicht wenige der Gäste bisher nur als einen Teilhaber der Firma Grunnings gesehen hatten, war ihre Neugier auf den jungen Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren und den durchdringenden grünen Augen mehr als nur geweckt. Etwas unsicher schaute der Gryffindor von Prinz Harry, weiter über die Königin in die Runde. Dabei traf er auch auf Onkel Vernons Blick und dieser sah eher mörderisch als neugierig aus.

Schließlich aber lenkte die Queen ein und wies ihre Enkel an, den Saal zu verlassen. William und Harry kamen dieser Weisung auch ohne zu zögern nach. Man stellte sich halt nicht gegen die Königin, auch wenn es die eigene Oma war. Und selbige erhob danach auch das Wort und mit einem Lächeln sagte sie zu allen an der Tafel. „Tja, Kinder! So sind sie nun mal. Ich hoffe doch aber, Mr. Potter, dass ihnen der kleine Zwischenfall nicht zu unangenehm gewesen ist. Harry und William sind sehr an diesem Projekt interessiert und als sie in meinen Dossiers gelesen haben, dass einer der Beteiligten nicht viel älter ist, als sie selbst es sind, nun, da scheint ihr Interesse wohl ein wenig die Oberhand gewonnen zu haben."

Harry hörte die Worte der Königin, doch allein wie sie selbige von sich gab, ließ den Gryffindor vermuten, dass es wohl eher für die anderen an der Tafel bestimmt war. Und als Bestätigung dafür bat die Königin, sehr zur Verwunderung der anderen Gäste, ob er; Harry; nicht nach dem Essen mal mit ihren Enkeln sprechen würde. Harry nickte zustimmend und damit schien die Sache erledigt zu sein. Andererseits schürte es im Kopf des Gryffindors die Neugier, woher der kleine Prinz wusste, wer er war.

Der Suppe folgten noch mindestens drei weitere Gänge und Harry war sich sicher, morgen ein zwei Runden mehr laufen zu müssen, um das Menü von den Hüften zu bekommen. Schließlich aber war das Dinner beendet und man erhob sich, um wieder etwas Small Talk zu betreiben. Allerdings sollte das für Harry und Hermine bedeuten, dass sie sich plötzlich Onkel Vernon gegenübersahen und dieser mit leicht wütendem Blick von seinem Neffen wissen wollte, was das vorhin zu bedeuten hatte. Vernon sah wohl schon seine Felle wegschwimmen und schob es darauf, dass Harry wieder etwas abnormales, wie er es nannte, veranstaltet habe.

Glücklicherweise schien es einen Gott zu geben, denn einer der Palastdiener erlöste Harry und seine Liebste von Vernon Dursley, indem er die Beiden bat, ihm zu folgen. Die Gryffindors kamen dem nur zu gerne nach und nach einer etwas spitzen Verabschiedung von seinem Onkel waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg aus dem Saal. Es ging vorbei an einer Menge Wachen und zimmerhoch hohen Türen, bis sie der Diener schließlich in einen kleinen Salon führte. Dort saßen die Queen, ihr Sohn Prinz Charles und letztendlich zwei nun eher schüchtern verstummte Jungen, William und Harry.

Doch der Zustand der Prinzen hielt nicht sehr lange an. Kaum dass sich Harry neben seiner Liebsten niedergelassen hatte, brach es aus dem jüngeren Harry hervor. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, ob es stimmte, was man sich über den Jungen der lebte so alles erzählte. Und zu sagen, dass Harry nur verwirrt schien, wäre eine erneute Untertreibung gewesen. Hilfe suchend und den kleinen Jungen erst einmal ignorierend schaute der Gryffindor zur Königin und bedachte sie, wenn auch etwas unstandesgemäß, mit einem erwartungsvoll fragenden Blick.

„Oh Mr. Potter, schauen sie mich nicht so an. Es ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Die Jungen beziehen ihre Informationen aus einer anderen Quelle. Natürlich wissen ich, mein Gemahl und die Mitglieder meiner Familie um ihre Welt. Nicht viel, aber ausreichend. Es sind schließlich mein Land und meine Untertanen."

Zuerst war Harry ein wenig über die Wortwahl, die so gar nicht zum Königshaus passte, überrascht. Dann aber siegte wie schon so oft an diesem Abend die Neugier und mit einem immer noch fragenden Blick versuchte der Gryffindor nun die Quelle ihres Wissens heraus zu bekommen. Die Königin schien gnädig und fuhr in ihren Ausführungen fort.

„Um genau zu sein, Mr. Potter, handelt es sich bei unserer Quelle um die Queen Mum. Meine Mutter stammt aus einer Familie ihrer Welt, auch wenn das Blut, wie es manche Hexe und Zauberer gerne unschön sagen, verschmutzt ist. Die Königin Mutter ist sozusagen ein Squilb. Doch dass heißt nicht, dass sie nicht mehr im Kontakt mit Ihresgleichen steht. Und mit ihrem Wissen und ihrem Faible für die Zauberei hat sie meinen Sohn und auch meine Enkel infiziert."

Harry und auch Hermine konnten sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Die Königin sah die beiden zwar noch kurz sehr ernst an, lächelte dann jedoch auch, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, Harry noch etwas zurecht zu weisen.

„Sie finden es witzig, Mr. Potter? Nun, das ist es auch, aber nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt. Natürlich kennen wir einige Begebenheiten, kennen Gringotts und wissen, dass in England eine erneute Gefahr durch Voldemort aufkeimt..."

Harrys Gesicht muss Bände gesprochen haben, denn die Königin sah den jungen Gryffindor an und lachte. „Ja Mr. Potter, ich sage seinen Namen. Ich habe zu viel in meinem Leben gesehen, habe den Krieg erlebt und denke, dass die Furcht vor einem Namen, nur die Angst unnötig schürt. Voldemort mag mächtig sein. Aber er kann nicht ein ganzes Land unterjochen, wenn dieses es nicht zulässt. Ich weiß nicht sehr viel von dem, was ihr Ministerium so alles unternimmt. Mein Premier sagt mir nur das nötigste, da er nicht weiß, dass ich Kenntnis von ihrer Welt habe. Und," – die Königin hob leicht warnend ihren Finger- , „... ich finde, so sollte es denn auch bleiben."

Harry brannte plötzlich ein „Warum?" auf der Zunge und irgendwie musste sich dieses auch gelöst haben. Die Königin schien aber damit gerechnet zu haben und erwidert ganz offen.

„Die Krone weiß zwar um die Hexen und Zauberer in ihrem Lande. Sie kann es sich aber nicht leisten, mit ihnen in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Ich wurde schließlich vor Gott und Millionen von Gläubigen gekrönt und möchte mir nicht mal ausmahlen, was zum Beispiel Rom sagt, wenn bekannt wird, dass wir hier Hexen und Zauberer als real ansehen."

Diese Antwort fand Harry mehr als nur einleuchtend und sein Blick ging zu den Enkeln der Queen. Beide Jungen schienen voller Fragen zu sein und fast zu platzen. Doch auf ihre Antworten mussten sie noch warten, und dies länger als es ihnen lieb war. Zum einen, da sich ihr Vater bei seiner Mutter entschuldigte. Er fand es nämlich nicht angemessen, die Gäste so lange warten zu lassen und ging daher zurück zum Ballsaal. Und ein anderer Grund war plötzlicher Tumult hinter einer der Salontüren.

Harry und Hermine schauten sich um. Und noch bevor sie sich einen Überblick verschaffen und auch ihre Zauberstäbe hervor ziehen konnten, kam ein Palastdiener ins Zimmer gestürzt. In seinen Händen hielt eine ungewöhnliche, blau schimmernde Kugel und mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht rief er, „Ich komme nicht dagegen an. Es tut mir leid, eure Majestät". Nach diesen Worten zog er plötzlich eine Art Stift aus der Kugel und ein anfangs schon lauter, aber jetzt zunehmend schmerzhaft werdender Pfeifton durch schnitt den Raum.

Harry sah mit Entsetzen auf den Palastdiener. Doch etwas tun konnte er nicht mehr. Plötzlich wurde es vor seinen Augen schwarz. Hitze stieg auf und die Schreie von Hermine, der Königin und den beiden Prinzen gingen in einer gewaltige Explosion, die den Palast erschüttert, unter...

13


	72. Kapitel 72

Hey Leuter's,

ein weiteres Jahr ist beinah rum und das Fest der Liebe, der Freude und der Extrapfunde auf den Hüften steht vor der Tür. Und eben am heutigen Abend, der einer fast nie enden wollenden Tortur ( Weihnachtseinkäufe ) folgt, möchte ich euch ein schönes Fest mit euren Lieben wüschen und Danke für eure Treue sagen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Euer Mr. Figgs

PS: Einen guten Rutsch wünsch ich heute noch nicht, denn das Jahr hat ja noch eine Woche, sprich Freitag ( grins )

Kapitel 72

„Oh, schon wieder leer"

Mit leicht enttäuschter Stimme steckte Jane Granger die leere Schampusflasche kopfüber in den Kühler und bedachte ihren Mann mit einem Blick, der nur eines sagte, „Hohl noch eine". Doktor Granger tat es aber nicht, sondern küsste seine Frau viel lieber. Er wusste halt immer, wie er sie ablenken und beruhigen konnte, denn die Anspannung war bei Hermines Mutter einfach nicht zu übersehen.

„Es wird schon, Schatz. Unsere Tochter wird sich schon zu benehmen wissen. Sie ist schließlich eine Granger."

„Ja eben. Sie ist eine Granger und wenn ich an das letzte Mal denke, wo ein Granger auf die Krone getroffen ist, möchte ich nicht wissen, was dieses Mal geschieht."

Hermines Mum baute sich vor ihrem Mann auf und machte ein leicht überlegenes Gesicht. Mr. Granger jedoch wich nicht zurück und erwiderte, dass sein Bruder es damals nicht so gemeint habe. Dies war der Moment, wo Jane die Hände in die Seiten stemmte, wie Molly Weasley es immer tat, und ihren Mann anfuhr.

„Nicht so gemeint, Henry? Benjamin hat dem Prinzen von Wales, als dieser unseren Hörsaal in der Uni betreten hat, um an einer Vorlesung zu hospitieren, ohne auch nur rot zu werden gesagt, dass sich Ohrenarzt und plastischer Chirurg eine Etage tiefer befinden..."

„Ja aber, er hat sich entschuldigt, Jane.", versuchte Hermines Dad seinen Bruder zu verteidigen. „Außerdem war es zwei Tage nachdem Carmen mit ihm Schluss gemacht und Ben sein Vergessenstütchen wohl ein wenig straff gedreht hatte..."

Jane sah ihren Mann mit funkelnden Augen an. Musste er dieses alte Thema denn wieder rauskramen. Bevor sie ihn aber hindern konnte auch noch die Sache mit ihrem Examen und ihrem Trip anzusprechen, ging ihr Blick an ihrem Mann vorbei und auf den Fernseher. Dort sprach der Nachrichtensprecher einer Sondersendung plötzlich aufgeregt und es wurden Bilder vom brennenden Buckingham Palast eingespielt.

„Oh mein Gott Hermine...", rief Jane Granger und stürmte zum Fernseher.

Der Schmerz war noch nicht verschwunden, doch nach all seiner Erfahrung als Auror hatte Kingsley den grellen Pfeifton sofort erkannt und instinktiv den Premierminister geschnappt und auf den Boden geworfen. Dann kam die Explosion und Trümmerteile und Staub flogen über sie hinweg. Tony Blair hustete und spuckte, um wieder Luft zu bekommen. Er sah seinen schwarzhäutigen Beschützer mit entsetzten Augen an und schaute dann suchend in die Runde. Überall lagen oder hockten geschockte Menschen. Einige waren verletzt, anderen noch nicht einmal wieder zu einer Bewegung fähig. Einzig die Diener, welche zur Unglücksstelle eilten hatten offenbar eine besondere Ausbildung, denn sie blieben ruhig und begannen, sich um die Gäste zu kümmern.

Doch nur ein Teil von ihnen tat dies, wenn man es genau nahm. Der Rest schien eine andere Aufgabe zu haben und nahm somit sämtliche Ausgänge der näheren Umgebung in Beschlag. Niemand sollte wohl den Raum verlassen, bis geklärt war, was geschehen war. Vorsichtshalber zückte Kingsley seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn im Umhang verdeckt bereit. Man konnte ja nie wissen. Und außerdem kam dem Auroren plötzlich Harry wieder in den Sinn. Aufmerksam wandte er seinen Kopf in jede Richtung auf der Suche nach dem Jungen, doch er fand ihn nicht und die Tatsache, dass Prinz Charles mit einer Wunde am Kopf in den Saal getorkelt kam und immer wieder rief, dass seine Söhne und seine Mutter verletzt oder tot seien, bescherte ihm ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Kingsley entschied sich rasch und aktivierte eine Art magischen Sender. Kurz darauf erschienen gute zwei Dutzend Auroren im Salon, gingen ohne auf die Wachen zu achten aus dem Zimmer und riegelten den Palast restlos ab.

Dann machte man sich auf den Weg zum Salon, wo Harry sich mit den Prinzen und der Queen getroffen hatte. Doch von diesem Raum war nichts mehr übrig. Ein riesiges Loch klaffte an seiner Stelle und jeder stellte unter Schock fest, dass dort keiner überlebt haben konnte...

„Autsch tut das weh", sagte Hermine mit einem schmerzhaften Lufteinziehen. Sie war auf ihrem Hintern gelandet und wohl die erste, die wieder einen klaren Blick bekam. Rasch schaute sich der Lockenkopf um. Allerdings kam ihr der Ort wo sie sich befand überhaupt nicht bekannt vor, doch das musste warten, denn die ängstlichen Stimmen der beiden Prinzen drang an ihr Ohr. Hermine suchte die Quelle der Laute und fand auch kurz darauf William, Harry und ihre Großmutter, die Königen. Alle drei lagen mehr oder weniger auf dem Boden, ihr Sturz durch eine dicken, roten, allerdings mit einer starken Staubschicht überzogenen Teppich abgefangen.

Hermine kroch vorsichtig zu den Royals und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Die Antwort kam aus dem Mund der Queen und lautete ja, obwohl man der älteren Dame ansah, dass sie verwirrt war. Den beiden Jungen ging es auch gut, wenn man mal die Angst in ihren Gesichtern und die kleinen Schrammen am Kopf beiseite ließ. Blieb also noch Hermines Freund. Doch wo war Harry? Die Antwort darauf bekam die Gryffindor in Form eines schmerzvollen Aufstöhnens, welches dann in ein Fluchen überging.

„Verdammte Scheiße, wieso immer mein Knöchel", schrie der Schwarzhaarige seiner Umgebung noch nicht ganz bewusst. Hermine eilte hin und drückte ihn ganz fest. Ihrem Liebsten war also nichts passiert, na ja, fast nichts. Allerdings mahnte sie Harry, auf seine Worte zu achten und deutete in Richtung Königin. Sofort wurde Harry leicht rot und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

Die Queen jedoch wollte nichts dergleichen hören, sondern fragte mit einem Blick in den Raum, vorsichtig, wo sie hier waren. Zum ersten Male wurde Harry daraufhin bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr im Buckingham Palast befanden. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich aufzurappeln, doch ein Stechen im Knöchel erinnerte ihn daran, wie er gelandet war. Zum Glück gab es aber immer noch Hermine. Die Gryffindor hatte sich bei Poppy ein wenig informiert und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Zwei, drei mal diesen geschwungen, einige wohl gewählte Worte und Harry war schmerzfrei. Soweit die Theorie, doch die Praxis sah einige Sekunden später ganz anders aus.

Völlig verblüfft mussten zuerst Hermine und dann Harry mit ansehen, wie sich der Zauberstab des Lockenkopfes plötzlich selbständig machte, ihr aus der Hand glitt und in Richtung einer großen, einstmals bestimmt schillernden Rüstung raste. Und eben jener eiserne Schutzpanzer fing den Stab auf und hielt ihn so, als würde im nächsten Moment damit gezaubert.

Die beiden Gryffindors sahen sich an und wussten für einen Moment nicht, was sie tun konnten. Harry fühlte sich an das Erlebnis mit Minister Scrimgeour erinnert und meinte, dass man vielleicht vorerst auf Magie verzichten sollte und dass die Rüstung möglicherweise mit etwaigen Schutzzaubern verbunden sei. Hermine sah ihren Freund an und nickte zustimmend, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass Harry dadurch mit seinen Schmerzen allein zu Recht kommen musste.

Die kleine Debatte beendend wandten sich die Zwei wieder der Königin und den Prinzen zu. Und hier erlebte Harry den nächsten Schlag ins Gesicht, denn als sich der Gryffindor lächelnd den dreien näherte, sah es plötzlich so aus, als hätten alle drei, vor allem aber der kleine Harry Angst vor ihm. Der Junge zitterte mit einem Male und versteckte sich hinter seiner Großmutter. Überrascht schaute der Gryffindor zwischen Harry und seiner Freundin hin und her.

„Hermine, was ist? Warum?"

Harrys Liebste brauchte einen Moment, doch dann begann sie zu lächeln. „Nun Schatz, ich denke, dass vielleicht eine kleine Erklärung angebracht ist. Prinz Harry hat sich dich mit Sicherheit anders vorgestellt. Du weißt schon, schwarze Haare, liebes Lächeln und nicht wie eben mit fast vollständig brennendem Kopf."

„Was? Wie? Hermine, ich weiß nicht wovon du redest? Alles an was ich mich erinnern kann ist, dass da plötzlich der Diener in den Raum kam, es einen schrillen Ton gab, der äußerst schmerzhaft im Ohr brannte und dann wurde es schwarz. Als nächstes bin ich auf meinen Füßen gelandet und hab mir den Knöchel verknackst."

Nun waren es offenbar die anderen vier im Raum, die überrascht und verwirrt schienen. Es war dann sogar die Königin, welche Harry mit skeptischem Blick musterte und fragte, „Und das soll ich glauben, Mr. Potter? Hören sie, ich kenne mich vielleicht nicht so gut mit Magie aus, doch ich glaube meine Augen sind noch nicht so schlecht und ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe?"

„Ja aber was haben sie gesehen, Majestät? Wie sind wir hier her gekommen?" Fragte Harry leicht unsicher. Es war jedoch nicht die Königin, die antwortete, sondern Hermine.

„Harry, was ihre Majestät meint ist die Tatsache, dass du kaum dass der schrille Ton erklang, dich plötzlich verändert hast. Deine Haare begannen zu brennen, Harry. Deine Haut ist rot geworden und deine Augen schienen aus purem Gold zu sein. Dann bist zu auf den Diener zugestürmt und wolltest ihn dazu bringen, dass er die blaue Kugel fallen lässt. Doch als er sich weigerte und der Pfeifton immer lauter wurde, da hast du ihn plötzlich stablos an die nächste Wand geschleudert. Danach hast zu deine Hände auf uns gerichtet und dann kann ich mich nur noch an auf mich zuschießendes Feuer erinnern. Das Nächste war schließlich dieser Raum ..."

Harry hörte die Worte seinen Freundin, allein es brauchte jedoch einige Augenblicke, bevor sie der Gryffindor auch verarbeit hatte. Dann aber schlich sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er sagte hastig „Ein Spiegel, ich brauche einen Spiegel."

Zu Harrys Glück schienen sie hier in der Empfangshalle des Hauses, wo auch immer sie waren, gelandet zu sein. So brauchte es nicht sehr lange, bis der Gryffindor einen großen, wenn auch schon leicht blinden Spiegel fand. Harry ging darauf zu und erwiderte dabei, auf die Frage der Königin, was er vorhabe salopp, er müsste ein Selbstgespräch führen. Die Queen sah den Gryffindor ungläubig an. Ihre Augen wurden aber noch größer, als im Spiegel nicht das Abbild von Harry, sondern Arcan auftauchte.

„Wird ja auch Zeit, dass du dich meldest", sagte der Feuerkopf und grinste schelmisch.

„Ja ja, ich hab ein wenig gebraucht, Arcan. Irgendwie hatte ich einen kleinen Filmriss. Was ist denn nun passiert? Und wo verdammt noch mal sind wir hier?"

Arcan grinste noch breiter und begrüßte dann mit einem Zwinkern erst mal die anderen im Raum, bevor denen der Kiefer noch weiter nach unter ging. Dann aber wandte er sich wieder Harry zu und sagte, „Nun mein Guter, ihr seid erst mal in Sicherheit. Doch dazu kommen wir gleich. Was ist nun passiert? Ach ja, alle begann mit dem Diener, der unter dem Imperius stand, und dieser magischen Sprengkapsel. Die Dinger haben einst die Kobolde für ihre Minen entwickelt und sie wurden vom Ministerium verboten, weil sie gegen menschlich Magie resistent sind. Daher lieb mir nur eines übrig und wie ich dir damals schon gesagt habe, kann es passieren, dass ich mich einmische."

„Und das heißt?", fragte Harry mit hochgezogener Braue.

„Das heißt, ich habe dich instinktiv das machen lassen, was wir eigentlich erst in ein paar Tagen übern wollten. Du bist und hast gleichzeitig die anderen mit dir teleportiert. Die Koordinaten allerdings sind nicht von mir, sondern schwirrten gerade in deinem Geiste umher."

Harry sah sein Spiegelbild an und während er noch leise und nachdenklich vor sich hinsagte, „wir sind teleportiert", traf es ihn auch schon im nächsten Moment. Es wusste plötzlich wo sie hier waren. Es musste Potter Castle sein. Rasch schaute sich der Gryffindor um, ob ihm vielleicht etwas bekannt vorkam. Doch dann sagte sich Harry selbst, dass dies nicht sein konnte. Er war ja noch nie hier gewesen, und wenn, dann höchstens als Baby.

Hermine, die Königin und die zwei jungen Prinzen schauten unterdes über Harrys Schulter und musterten das Phönix-Ich des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieses gab Harry auch noch Zeit zum Nachdenken und stellte sich den Fragen der vier. Allerdings brach er sofort ab, als Harry vom Spiegel wegtrat und fragte, was sie nun tun sollten.

„Nun Mr. Potter, als erstes sollte wir uns bei ihnen bedanken. Sie haben uns schließlich das Leben gerettet. Etwas, das man nicht bezahlen kann und dass einen auf ewig in der Schuld stehen lässt." Sagte die Königin und plötzlich war es wieder da, das Gefühl der aufsteigenden Röte in Harrys Gesicht. Allerdings ließen die Royals dem Gryffindor nur wenig Zeit, um verlegen zu werden. Prinz Harry umarmte ihn nämlich dankbar und auch William streckte seine Hand aus.

Dann kam man aber schließlich zum Punkt, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte und deshalb trat Harry doch noch einmal vor den Spiegel. Er fragte Arcan um Rat und dieser tat dann so, als würde er aus dem Spiegel heraus schauen, wie aus einem geschlossenen Fenster. Der Blick des Phönix- Ichs haftete schließlich an etwas und Harry drehte sich so, damit er erkennen konnte, was Arcan so fesselte.

„Ah Harry, ich glaube, ich habe da eine Lösung, vorausgesetzt dies hier ist wirklich Potter Castle."

„Ach ja, was ist es?", fragte Harry neugierig und auch die anderen machten ein sehr interessiertes Gesicht.

„Es ist diese Säule da..."

„Welche? Die da im Zentrum des Raums? Das hölzerne Ding mit dem Kasten oben drauf."

Harry deutete auf eine etwa einen Meter hohe Holzsäule, welche mittig vor der Haupttreppe stand und auf deren oberen Ende so etwas wie eine Schatulle befand. Alle fünf gingen darauf zu und stellten sich dann rings um die Säule.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sich Harry und untersuchte die Schatulle mit seinen Fingern. Dabei bemerkte er eine kleine Öffnung, so etwas wie ein Schlüsselloch. Hermine, die direkt neben ihrem Freund stand, sah es auch und schaute fragend zu Harry, dessen Gedanken schon wieder in seinem Kopf rasten. „Einen Schlüssel, einen Schlüssel", murmelte der Gryffindor, während er sich am Kopf kratzte und dann den Nacken massierte. Dabei blieb sein Finger plötzlich an etwas hängen und Harrys Augen wurden im nächsten Moment immer größer.

„Verdammt, wie konnte ich das vergessen", rief Harry laut aus und griff sich in deinen Halsausschnitt. Er hatte doch einen Schlüssel. Einen, den ihm Dumbledore vermacht hatte und von dem er nicht wusste, wofür er war. Glücklicherweise hatte ihm das Portrait des alten Zauberers geraten, den Schlüssel und auch den Ring immer bei sich zu tragen. Nun war es also soweit und er zog den goldenen Schlüssel hervor.

„Oh Harry, du hast ihn?", rief Hermine überrascht und Neugier schwang unverhüllt in ihrer Stimme mit. Schließlich machte Harry den nächsten Schritt und steckte den Schlüssel in die Säule. Er drehte ihn herum und ein lautes „Klick" hallte durch den Raum. Der Schlüssel passte also, denn der Deckel der Schatulle sprang auf. Harry hob die verzierte Holzplatte leicht an und zuckte etwas zurück, da die vier Wände des Kästchen plötzlich auseinander klappten. Zum Vorschein kam eine gläserne Kugel. Sie war in etwa tennisballgroß und an ihrem oberen Ende befand sich eine Spitze.

Harry wusste instinktiv wofür diese da war und stöhnte leicht. Hermins sah ihren Liebsten verwundert an, konnte aber eindeutig die Worte „verdammtes Blutgeschwafel" heraushören. Der Gryffindor reagierte aber nicht auf den Blick seiner Freundin, sondern drückte mit einer flinken Bewegung seinen Daumen auf die Spitze. Kaum dass das Fleisch das Glas berührte und durchstoßen war, floss auch schon Blut aus Harrys Finger. Doch der Lebenssaft des Gryffindors lief nicht an der Kugel herab, wie man es hätte vermuten können. Nein, er wurde aufgesogen bis die Kugel in einem satten Rot leuchtete. Das war der Moment, wo Harry seinen Finger weg zog und ihn in den Mund steckte.

Was als nächstes geschah, würden die hier Anwesenden wohl niemals vergessen, denn sowie der letzte Tropfen Blut im Inneren der Kugel gefangen war, glitt die Säule mit einem steinernd-kratzendem Geräusch in den Boden und verschwand. Der Schwarzhaarige und seine Begleiter fragte sich noch, was nun geschehen würde, mussten aber im nächsten Moment rasch zurück treten, da die marmornen Bodenplatten zu zittern begannen und danach anfingen sich zu bewegen.

Es war fast so, merkte Harry an, wie bei den Backsteinen am Eingang zur Winkelgasse. Nur das sich hier kein Durchgang zu irgendwas öffnete, sondern ein quadratisches dunkles Loch im Fußboden entstand. Und durch eben diese Öffnung erhob sich wenige Sekunden später etwas in den Raum, etwas, das alle laut aufschreien ließ. Harry konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Vor ihnen stand etwas Grauenvolles. Es war ein Glaswürfel, ähnlich einen Aquarium, und in selbigem, umhüllt von einer giftgrünen wasserähnlichen Flüssigkeit, befand sich ein Hauself mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und seine Hände in einer Abwehrhaltung.

Der Jüngste im Raum, Prinz Harry, schrie laut auf und wandte völlig verängstigt seinen Blick ab und auch William und die Königin schauten nicht wirklich erfreut auf dem Anblick der sich ihnen bot. Das schlimmste Gesicht aber machte Hermine. Harrys Freundin sah aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen und der Gryffindor konnte förmlich hören, was sie dachte

‚Bitte nicht auch Harrys Familie. Lass die Potters nicht so sein, wie die Blacks.'

Und Harry sah es genauso. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sein Vater und deren Vorfahren ebenso unmenschlich mit anderen Lebewesen umgingen, denn das der Hauself noch gelebt hat, als man ihn hier einsperrte, sagte schon seine Haltung. Harry senkte seinen Blick beschämt und wollte sich bei Hermine entschuldigen, da erklang plötzlich ein metallenes Geräusch hinter ihnen und ein Windzug ging durch den Raum, in dem sie alle standen.

Harry, Hermine und ihre Gäste drehten sich überrascht um und erkannten, dass die eiserne Rüstung, jene, die Hermines Stab hielt, plötzlich zum Leben erwacht war, ihre Augenschlitze im Helm hellrot leuchteten und sie mit schweren Schritten auf sie zukam. Verständlicherweise beunruhigte diese Tatsache die königliche Familie mehr, als die beiden Gryffindors. Harry und Hermine hatten ja schon mal in Hogwarts etwas Ähnliches gesehen.

Harry zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er ihn nicht benutzen konnte, und richtete ihn auf die Rüstung. Die aber blieb unbeeindruckt und tat im nächsten Moment etwas, womit wohl keiner gerechnet hatte. Ihre eiserne Hand ging in Richtung Hermine, die Harry langsam hinter sich gezogen hatte und hielt dem Mädchen den Zauberstab plötzlich so hin, dass Harrys Freundin ihn wieder an sich nehmen konnte. Danach bewegte sich die Rüstung nach einem kurzen Nicken wieder auf ihren Platz und verlor sämtliches Leben.

Durch das Ganze abgelenkt bemerkte keiner der Anwesenden die anderen Veränderungen im Raum, wie zum Beispiel, dass sich die Fackeln plötzlich entzündet hatten und wie sich im Boden der Glaswürfels mit dem Elfen ein Loch gebildet hatte. Durch dieses floss die grüne Flüssigkeit heraus und vermischte sich beim Auftreffen auf dem Boden mit der dicken Staubschicht. Schließlich war der Würfel leer und ein Summen kam von irgendwo unter ihm. Es wurde immer intensiver und es bildeten sich erste Risse im Glas, die sich immer weiter ausbreiteten. Letztendlich konnte das Material dem Ton nicht mehr standhalten. Der Würfel zerbarst in tausend kleine Stück.

Harry riss sofort schützend seine Hände hoch, um sich und seine Liebste vor den Splittern zu bewahren. Doch sie kamen nicht, sondern verschwanden auf wundersame Art und Weise und gaben den Blick auf den Hauselfen frei.

„Was war das?", fragte Harry und musterte die kleine Gestalt vor sich genau. Er sah, wie die letzten Tropfen von den spitzen Ohren abfielen und zuckte dann erschrocken zurück, als der Elf plötzlich mit den riesigen Augen zwinkerte und dann seine quäkende, bittende Stimme durch den Raum hallte.

„Nein ... nein Master James ... Bitte ... bitte nehmen sie einen anderen Elfen Master ... Trexus hasst Wasser in den Ohren ..."

Der Hauself hielt immer noch seine Hände in Abwehrhaltung, flehte und nahm die Umgebung offenbar noch nicht wahr. Harry und Hermine schauten den kleinen Kerl mit riesigen Augen an, während die beiden Prinzen keine Zeit dafür hatten. Die Zwei konnten sich nicht einmal vor dem Elfen fürchten oder ihn bewundern. Nein, sie waren eher damit beschäftigt, ihrer Großmutter zu helfen, da diese soweit war, nach hinten umzukippen.

Das Bitten und Betteln ging noch einige Sekunden und Harry fragte sich, was sein Vater getan hatte, denn dass James Potter involviert war, stand ja nun außer Frage. Trexus, wie Harry glaubte richtig verstanden zu haben, stoppte dann aber schließlich und grüne Augen trafen auf leuchtend gelbe. Die Zeit schien für einen Moment still zu stehen. Doch danach brach die Hölle los. Der kleine Elf ging in so etwas wie Kampfstellung und er wetterte.

„Ihr seid nicht Master James. Was sucht ihr in seinem Haus...?" – Der Blick des kleinen Kerls wanderte kurz durch den Raum und die Tirade ging weiter. - „... und was habt ihr mit dem Anwesen gemacht? Alles ist schmutzig und Trexus muss es wieder richten..."

Das ganze ging noch eine ganze Weile so. Doch dann bemerkte Harry, dass neben den Worten aus dem Mund des Elfen selbiger auf irgendwas zu warten schien. Die Augen wanderten immer öfters durch den Raum und zu den Rüstungen, so als würde der Elf auf eine Reaktion hoffen. Schließlich war es Harry aber zu viel und er sprach den kleinen Kerl an.

„Trexus ...", begann er vorsichtig. „... wir sind hier nicht eingedrungen. Sondern das Haus haben mir meine Eltern, besser gesagt mein Vater hinterlassen."

Dieser Satz traf den Hauselfen wie eine Faust ins Gesicht. Er sah den Gryffindor plötzlich von oben bis unten an und flüsterte danach ungläubig „Master Harry?". Der Schwarzhaarige nickte unsicher und wurde im nächsten Moment überrannt. Auf dem Hintern gelandet musste sich der Gryffindor den Umarmungen des Elfen erwehren. Es war fast noch schlimmer als bei Dobby und dies sollte schon was heißen. Doch der kleine Kerl ließ spätestens von ihm ab, als Trexus Harrys schmerzvoll verzogenes Gesicht bemerkte.

„Master, was ist los mit ihnen? Haben sie Schmerzen?"

„Ja Trexus, ich hab mir den Knöchel verknackst und Hermine konnte ihn noch nicht wieder richten. Irgendwie scheint sie hier im Haus nicht zaubern zu können."

Der Hauself schaute besorgt zu Harrys Füßen und murmelte dann etwas davon, dass es an den Schutzzaubern des Hauses lag, wenn jemand Fremdes hier seine Magie nicht wirken konnte. Bevor Harry aber zum Fragen kam, wie man dem Problem begegnete, da hob Trexus plötzlich seine rechte Hand, bedeutete seinem Meister still zu sein und legte dann beide Hände auf Harrys Knöchel. Ein kurzer Aufschrei des Schwarzhaarigen und eine ungewohnte Hitze auf der Verletzung und der Schmerz war weg.

„Elfenheilmagie Master, sie ist manchmal sehr hilfreich", erwiderte Trexus auf den überraschten Blick von Harry. Dann wurde er aber plötzlich ernst und fragte, „Aber, wenn Master Harry sagt hinterlassen, dann bedeutet es ja, dass Master James und Misses Lily to..."

„... tot sind. Ja Trexus, meine Eltern sind nicht mehr am Leben. Voldemort hat sie vor über sechzehn Jahren getötet."

Für Trexus schien eine Welt zusammen zu brechen. Der kleine Kerl sank auf die Knie und fing an bitterlich zu weinen. Hier war es nun Hermine, die sich um ihn kümmerte und ihm ein wenig erklärte, wie sie gestorben waren und dass sich Harrys Mutter für ihren Sohn geopfert hatte. Und sie hatte bei ihrer Erzählung nicht nur den Hauselfen als Zuhörer. Auch die beiden Prinzen und die wieder erwachte Königin lauschten aufmerksam.

Harry ließ seine Freundin machen und war sogar ein wenig froh darüber es nicht selbst tun zu müssen. Der Gryffindor schaute nur zu und es begannen sich mehrere Fragen in seinem Kopf zu bilden. Was war geschehen? Wieso hatte sein Vater Trexus in den Würfel gesperrt? Und kannte sich der kleine Kerl hier aus? Alles Fragen, auf die Harry eine Antwort wollte. Doch das musste warten, da die Königin sich an ihn wandte und fragte, wie es denn nun weitergehen sollte. Sie musste zurück in den Palast. Dort würde wohl das reinste Chaos ausgebrochen sein.

Und wie ein Zeichen einer höheren Macht erklang plötzlich leiser Gesang durch die Hallen von Potter Castle. Harry erkannte ihn sofort und auch den Ursprung. Aufmerksam schaute er sich um und erblickte schließlich jemanden, den er geglaubte hatte, niemals wieder zu sehen. Es war Fawks, sein Bruder und der Phönix flog direkt auf sie zu. Man braucht hier nicht erwähnen, dass die Royals mehr als nur fasziniert von diesem Geschöpf waren. William versuchte sogar Fawks zu streicheln. Hielt aber inne, als er die Hitze spürte, die ihm entgegen schlug. Rasch schritt Harry ein und bewahrt William vor einigen unschönen Brandblasen. Phönixe waren zwar treu und lieb, aber eben nicht für den Streichelzoo gedacht. Jedenfalls nicht bei Menschen, die sie nicht kannten. Allerdings brachte das Erscheinen von Fawks Harry auf eine Idee.

„Sir, wir haben noch nichts gefunden. Die Trümmer sind einfach zu dicht und Teile der Decke sehen so aus, als würden sie nachgeben, wenn wir noch mehr Steinbrocken und Balken entfernen."

Kingsley stand neben dem völlig aufgelösten Prinzen von Wales und hört sich den Bericht einer seiner Männer an. Dann ging sein Blick zum Premierminister, der versuchte Charles in dieser schweren Stunde beizustehen und seine Hand auf dessen Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Das so etwas passieren konnte, ist eine Tragödie", sagte Kingsley und schickte sich dann an, in Richtung Ausgang zu gehen. Die Offiziellen mussten verständigt werden. Doch mitten in seiner Bewegung hielt der schwarze Auror inne und schaute nach oben. Zu oft hatte er dieses Gefühl schon gespürt, dieses Prickeln in der Luft, welches einem durch und durch ging, kurz bevor er erschien. Und so war es dann auch. Mitten im Raum, wo alle die anderen Gäste versorgt wurden, begann die Luft kurz zu brennen und Fawks tauchte aus dem Nichts auf. In seinen Krallen hielt er zwei Briefe, von denen er einen über Kingsley fallen ließ. Zwei Sekunden später war der Phönix auch schon wieder verschwunden, hinterließ aber einen Raum voll überraschter Gesichter.

„Kingsley, was war das?", fragte der Premierminister und trat an ihn heran.

„Oh, das war Fawks. Ein Phönix und ehemals Vertrauter von Albus Dumbledore." Erwiderte Shacklebolt und las derweil den Brief. Was in ihm stand konnte aber nichts Gutes bedeuten, schlussfolgerte Blair, denn das Gesicht seines Aufpassers wurde plötzlich etwas ernster, ja fast angespannt, so als würde Kingsley stark nachdenken. Dann kam Bewegung in seine Miene, er zückte seinen Zauberstab und setzte das Pergament in Brand. Der Minister runzelte die Stirn und trat einige Schritte von Kingsley zurück. Was hatte der Mann vor, zumal er plötzlich den Raum musterte und einigen seiner Leute Zeichen gab, sich an den Eingängen zu positionieren.

„Mr. Shacklebolt, was ist hier los?", versuchte Tony Blair eine Antwort auf dessen Verhalten zu bekommen, doch der Auror reagierte nicht einmal, sondern rief nur noch laut und mit autoritärer Stimme, „Auroren, ich übernehme ab hier jetzt das Kommando. Es tritt Protokoll vierundfünfzig in Kraft." Und kaum waren diese Worte verhallt, erhoben alle Zauberer des Ministeriums ihre Stäbe und richteten sie auf die Menschen im Raum...

13


	73. Kapitel 73

Hey Leuter's,

ich weiß, ich bin einen Tag zu spät. Aber was solls , das Jahr ist ja noch nicht rum. Aber fast und daher bleibt mir als Autor nur Danke für ein Jahr voller Treue und netter Reviewes zu sagen und allen einen guten Rutsch zu wünschen.

Bis nächstes Jahr

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 73

Die letzten Spuren von Fawks Flammenstoß waren in alle Richtungen entschwunden, da wandte sich Harry wieder Trexus zu. Der kleine Hauself hatte sich mittlerweile etwas getrocknet und eifrig begonnen, einige Plätze für die Gäste herzurichten. Harry schmunzelte über dieses Verhalten, war aber auch ein wenig stolz, denn es zeugte ja davon, dass Trexus wusste, was sich aus seiner Sicht gehörte. Nun war es an Harry, ein guter Gastgeber zu sein und bat alle, sich erst einmal zu setzen. Man blieb zwar in der Eingangshalle, doch auch hier gab es ja diverse Möglichkeiten.

„Mr. Potter", begann die Königin. „Ich bin noch immer ein wenig gefangen von den Eindrücken der letzten Minuten und auch steckt mir wohl der Schock über das Erlebte im Palast noch in den Gliedern. Doch sie haben mir noch immer nicht gesagt, wie es jetzt weiter geht."

Harry schaute die Queen leicht nervös an. Es war ja schließlich die Königin und keine daher gelaufene Person und deshalb erwiderte der Gryffindor nach einem kurzem Blick zu Hermine, „Nun eure Majestät, wir werden hier noch eine Weile bleiben und zwar bis Fawks mit einer Antwort auf meinen Brief zurückkehrt."

Elizabeth II schien dies als angemessen zu sehen und nickte. Danach ging ihr Blick durch das Zimmer und erste Fragen wurden an Harry gerichtet. Allerdings konnte sie der Schwarzhaarige nicht wirklich beantworten. Er war ja auch zum ersten Male hier im Haus. Deshalb bat Harry auch wenige Minuten später Trexus, ihnen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und obwohl sich der Hauself anfangs ein wenig sträubte, mit am Tisch seines Herren zu sitzen, entlockte man ihm doch die eine oder andere Information, was das Klima um einiges erwärmte.

Harry sah seinem Diener mit einem Schmunzeln zu, bis sein Blick an einem breiten, jedoch leeren, Bilderrahmen hängen blieb. Er fragte Trexus, warum dort niemand abgebildet war und der Elf antwortete, dass der dortige Platz für Master James und Misses Lily bestimmt sei. Als Hermine dann schließlich fragte, warum man sie aber nicht sah, da schien Trexus kurz in Gedanken zu gehen. Harry musterte diesen Vorgang genau und war überrascht als der Elf sich plötzlich vor den Kopf schlug.

„Dummer Trexus, böser Trexus. Hast du Master James Auftrag völlig vergessen."

Und während er über sich schimpfte und ähnlich wie Dobby versuchte sich zu betrafen, richtete Trexus plötzlich seinen rechten Arm auf das Gemälde, ein Lichtstrahl traf das Bild und der Elf gab einen schrillen Pfeifton von sich. Harry hielt sich, wie die anderen auch, die Ohren zu. Allerdings bekam er dadurch nur gedämpft eine mehr als nur wütende Stimme zu hören.

„VERDAMMT TREXUS, NICHT JETZT. LILY WAR KURZ VORM HÖHE..."

Harry hätte alles gegeben, sein ganzes Erbe, wenn ihm die Worte und das Nächste, was geschah erspart geblieben wären, denn der Stimme aus dem Gemälde folgte die Silhouette seines Vaters. James Potter schien regelrecht in das Bild gezogen zu werden, dies allerdings vollkommen nackt und mit einem stark roten und verschwitztem Gesicht.

„Konntest du nicht bis morgen warten, Trexus. Es ist spät abends, manche würden sogar nachts sagen, und die ehelichen Pflichten enden nicht mit dem Tode."

James Potter schien sich der anwesenden Personen im Raum noch nicht wirklich bewusst zu sein, als er aus dem Bild auf den kleinen Elfen herunterwetterte. Dafür war seine Reaktion, als er der beiden Gryffindors und der Royals gewahrt wurde, umso eindeutiger. Mit einem knallroten Gesicht, einem mehr als lautem „SHIT" und einem grazilen Sprung aus dem Bilderrahmen war er auch wieder verschwunden. Harry starrte das Bild an und wurde selber rot, während Hermine mit krampfhaft geschlossenen Augen dastand und vorsichtig fragte, ob sie wieder kucken könne.

Einzig die Königin bewahrte Haltung und meinte zu Harrys Freundin, dass die Luft rein war. Dann drehte sie sich zu Harry und konnte ein Lächeln nicht mehr vermeiden. „Ein stattlicher Mann ihr Vater, Mr. Potter." Sagte sie und William, dem wahrscheinlich zurzeit Etikette eingetrichtert wurde, empörte sich. „Grandma". Die Queen ließ sich aber nicht maßregeln und meinte nur, dass die Prinzen heute nichts mehr überraschen solle.

Harry und Hermine klappte der Kiefer nach unten und blieb in dieser Lage auch noch solange, bis eine weiche, leise Stimme Harrys Namen rief. Es war Lily Potter, die nun, und zu Harrys Erleichterung bekleidet, im Bilderrahmen stand und die fünf Personen musterte.

„Mum? Es tut... ich wollte..." Harry hatte Probleme die richtigen Worte zu finden um nicht daran erinnert zu werden, was sein Vater so aufgebracht hatte.

„Muss es doch nicht, mein Sohn. Aber vielleicht sollten wir das Thema wechseln."

„Gute Idee", rief Harry ein wenig zu schnell und rief damit das Lächeln seiner Mutter hervor. Danach wandte sich Lily an die Königin und machte einen Knicks. Die Queen nickte und Harrys Mutter erhob sich wieder und begrüßte auch die anderen im Raum.

„Oh Mum", sagte Harry und das Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. „Du weißt gar nicht wie schön es ist, dich zu sehen. Und noch schöner wäre es, wenn Dad auch wieder auftauchen würde."

Lily Potter lachte auf. „Oh Harry mein Schatz, dass glaube ich dir. Doch dein Vater wird wohl so schnell nicht wieder auftauchen. Nicht nachdem er sich vor der Königin entblößt hat."

Alle mussten irgendwie lachen und Harry war froh, dass die Queen es locker nahm. Kurz darauf erschien Fawks unter der Decke und hielt in seinen Krallen einen Brief. Harry nahm ihn entgegen und las den Inhalt mit zunehmender Freude.

„Harry, was steht drin?", fragte Hermine, die sich bis dahin mit Lily etwas unterhalten hatte.

„Oh Liebes, die Direktorin schreibt, dass es klar geht, was wir vorhaben." Erwiderte Harry und schaute dann zu Königin. Diese sprach ihn auch gleich darauf an und wollte wissen, was Harry denn nun vorhatte. Die Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen war einfach und überraschend zugleich. Harry meinte, dass sie alle noch Hogwarts reisen würden.

„Und warum dahin, Mr. Potter?", fragte Prinz William und Harry lächelte. „Nun eure Hoheit, ich denke es ist von dort aus sicherer zurück zu reisen. Außerdem hilft es mir, dieses Schloss hier, mein Erbe, weiterhin geheim zu halten. Denn bisher wissen nur wir fünf und die Direktorin von Hogwarts von Potter Castle."

„Und Kingsley", wollte Hermine ihren Liebsten verbessern, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein Schatz, ihm habe ich nur geschrieben, dass es der Königin und die Prinzen gut geht und dass wir mit einem alten Notfallportschlüssel von Dumbledore nach Hogwarts entkommen sind."

Hermines Gesicht hellte vor Erkenntnis auf und sie drückte ihrem Freund ein Küsschen auf die Wange. Zwar wurde Harry leicht verlegen, doch Prinz Harry rettet ihn durch seine Frage, wie sie denn nach Hogwarts kämen. Harry Antwort war schlicht und einfach „Flohpulver". Dies brachte natürlich die Augen der zwei Prinzen, die so oft ihrer Urgroßmutter gelauscht hatten, zum leuchten.

Kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich die Royals und die zwei Gryffindors von Lily Potter. Harry, wenn auch etwas ungewohnt, trat an das Portrait seiner Mum heran und küsst sie leicht auf die Wange. Dann bat er Trexus, das Schloss ein wenig herzurichten, denn ohne Zweifel würden sie bald wieder hierher kommen. Und schließlich war es soweit. Harry entfachte den Kamin und nahm aus einer goldenen Dose auf dem Sims etwas vom Flohpulver. Dann bat er die Königin keine Angst zu haben, legte vorsichtig seinen rechten Arm um ihren Rücken und führte sie in die grünen Flammen. Im nächsten Moment waren die Zwei auch schon auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts und Hermine folgte mit den beiden Prinzen. Besonderes Highlight war hierbei, dass Prinz Harry, das Flohpulver werfen durfte, da Hermine die zwei ja festhalten musste. Trexus winkte noch zum Abschied und es wurde wieder still im Schloss...

„_Auroren, ich übernehme ab hier jetzt das Kommando. Es tritt Protokoll vierundfünfzig in Kraft_... "

Die Worte von Kingsley Shacklebolt hallten durch den Raum und der Premierminister verlangte zu erfahren, was hier gerade geschah. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was der Mann an seiner Seite, der Mann, den Minister Scrimgeour so als besten Auroren angepriesen hatte, jetzt vorhatte. Mann konnte die Anspannung in den Gesichtern der Gäste schon fast mit Angst vergleichen. Und bevor der Premier seine Forderung nach einer Antwort wiederholen konnte, peitschten auch schon eine Menge Zauberstäbe durch die Luft, alle begleitet von nur einem Wort „Oblivate".

Prinz Charles und Tony Blair hoben abwehrend ihre Arme hoch. Doch diese Geste war überflüssig, denn diese beiden Männer traf nicht der kleinste Zauber. Völlig perplex schaute der Prinz in Richtung seiner Gäste und bemerkte die vielen glasigen Blicke und leicht dämmerig wirkenden Mienen. „Was ist...", wollte er gerade fragen, da hob Kingsley seine Hand und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Etwas, das bisher nur die Königin selbst durfte und nach Bestrafung rief. Danach setzte der schwarze Auror, den der nun mehr als empörte Gesichtsausdruck des Prinzen völlig kalt ließ ein Gesicht auf, als solle er von der Ankunft des Heilands berichten und sprach zur Menge.

„Meine Damen und Herren, mein Name ist Gorden Smith und ich bin hier, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass nun keine Gefahr mehr besteht. Die Explosion, die wir gerade erlebt haben, und ich hoffe doch, keiner hat mehr als einen Schrecken davon getragen...", - Kingsley schaute sich gespielt suchend um -, „... kam durch eine Fehlfunktion in der Gasheizung zustande..."

„Ja aber ihre Majestät ?". fragte einer der Gäste, ein älterer Herr, welcher zu den Finanziers des Tunnelprojektes gehörte.

„Der Königin und ihren beiden Enkeln geht es gut. Sie waren niemals in Gefahr, doch lassen sie sich entschuldigen. Es ist nun mal Vorschrift und gehört zum Protokoll des Palastes, dass der amtierende König oder die amtierende Königin, ohne Verzögerung und egal als was sich die Störung des Palastlebens letztendlich heraus stellt, in Sicherheit gebracht wird. Daher sind Elizabeth II, Prinz William und auch Prinz Harry, in Begleitung ihres Sicherheitsdienstes, auf dem Weg nach Balmoral. Sie werden aber voraussichtlich schon morgen wieder hierher zurückkehren."

„Aber warum sind sie dann nicht mit, königliche Hoheit?", fragte eine Dame im mittleren Alter, welche dem Auroren zu Beginn der Veranstaltung als Lady Dashwood vorgestellt worden war an Prinz Charles gewandt.

„Nun Lady Dashwood, dies ist leicht zu beantworten. Zum einen befand sich ihre Hoheit auf dieser Seite der Unglücksstelle. Und dann ist es sein eigenster Wunsch gewesen, hier zu bleiben, da er wissen wollte, was gesehen ist und wie es seinen Gästen geht."

Kingsley ließ Charles gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. Andererseits war der Kronprinz eh nicht in der Lage dazu. Immer noch schaute er den Auroren mit großen Augen an und man konnte von Glück reden, dass keiner der anwesenden Personen bemerkte, dass dies alles sogar für Charles neu war. Schließlich führte Kingsley die beiden Männer außer Hörweite und sofort wurde er von ihnen bestürmt.

„Auror Kingsley, was haben sie sich dabei gedacht? Wie können sie sich so sicher sein, dass meine Mutter und meine Söhne..."

„Weil eure Hoheit, Harry mir kurz bevor wir die Gedächtnisse ihrer Gäste gelöscht haben, eine Nachricht zukommen lassen hat, dass sowohl eure Frau Mutter, als auch eure beiden Söhne in Sicherheit, besser gesagt, in Hogwarts sind."

Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, bis Prinz Charles und auch Tony Blair begriffen, dass ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen nicht eingetroffen waren. Dann aber überkam es den Thronfolger und einige Tränen des Glückes bildeten sich in seinen Augen. Kingsley nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und meinte dann, dass sich der Prinz ein wenig vorbereiten solle. Der Hogwartsexpress ging in einer Stunde und man sollte den Zug nicht verpassen.

„Der Hogwartsexpress?", fragte der Premier und Kingsley grinste. „Na ja, eigentlich heißt er offiziell nur dann so, wenn die Schüler auch mit ihm reisen. Ansonsten könnte man ihn auch Hogsmeade- Express nennen. Er verkehrt nämlich in abgespeckter Version ständig zwischen dem kleinen Zaubererdörfchen Hogsmeade und London."

Bevor der Auror aber ins Detail gehen konnte, wurde ihm von einem seiner Leute eine Nachricht überbracht. „Sie haben was?", konnte man noch vernehmen, doch danach wurde der rangniedere Auror schon zur Schnecke gemacht.

„Mr. Shacklebolt, was ist passiert?", fragte der Premierminister.

„Oh, es gab eine kleine Sicherheitsverletzung am Südtor."

„Wie klein?", fragte Prinz Charles etwas besorgt, da er erneut mit einem Angriff rechnete und Kingsley grinste nun leicht. „Oh nichts Schlimmes eure Hoheit. Nun ja, wenn man es nicht gerade aus der Sicht ihrer Gärtner sieht. So wie scheint, bahnt sich gerade ein Hummer seinen Weg über die Grünanlagen hier her. Und der Beschreibung nach, ist mit den Insassen nicht zu spaßen."

Flashback

„Nein Jane, ich kann nicht einfach über den Grünstreifen fahren. Du siehst doch, dass da überall Polizei ist."

„Ja und Reporter, diese Schmeißfliegen", setzte Hermines Mum noch hinzu. Die Grangers waren sofort nachdem sie geschockt die Nachrichten im Fernsehen angeschaut hatten, in den Wagen gesprungen und in Richtung Palast gefahren. Jetzt aber standen sie im Stau, keine dreihundert Meter von ihrem Ziel entfernt und nichts ging mehr.

Die Sorge war beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben. Und unter normalen Umständen hätte Henry Granger das Nächste auch niemals gemacht. Doch da es ihm nun wirklich zu lange dauerte, setzte er doch irgendwann den Blinker und mit einem kräftigen Ruckeln hatte ihr Monster die gut dreißig Zentimeter hohe Bordkante überwunden und fuhr in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

„Schatz, wo willst du hin? Der Palast ist..."

„Vertrau mir Liebes. Durch das Haupttor kommen wir nicht rein.", sagte Henry Granger geheimnisvoll.

„Und dann ?"

„Das Südtor. Dort ist meistens weniger los, weil es hauptsächlich von Lieferanten benutzt wird."

Doktor Granger hatte recht, denn als der Hummer um die nächste Kurve bog, konnte man sehen, dass sich keine Wagen, und noch wichtiger, keine Reporter am Tor drängten. Die Grangers rollten bis kurz vor die eiserne Barriere und stiegen hastig aus. Allerdings stellte sich ihnen keine zwei Sekunden später ein Mann im schwarzen Anzug in den Weg und wies sie an. „Hier können sie nicht durch und der Wagen muss weg."

„Aber wir müssen da rein, unsere Tochter und ihr Freund waren bei einem Empfang der Königin." Erwiderte Mrs. Granger und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick durch die schmiedeeisernen Stäbe des Zaunes.

„Das interessiert mich nicht. Ich habe Anweisungen, niemanden hier durchzulassen." Dies war natürlich die Antwort, welche die beiden Elternteile als letztes hören wollten. Deshalb versuchten sie es die nächsten Minuten mit flehen, verhandeln und sogar mit Bestechung. Die Wache blieb aber hart und ihr Gesicht wurde immer finsterer. Wie konnten zwei Menschen nur so hartnäckig sein? Kapierten die denn nicht, dass sie hier nicht reinkamen? Es gab weitaus wichtigere Dinge, als eine Göre und ihren Stecher.

Allerdings machte der Mann im Anzug im nächsten Moment den Fehler, dies laut zu sagen. Und um die ganze Sache noch schlimmer zu machen, sagte er schnippisch hinterher, wie naiv doch manche Muggel wären. Der darauffolgende Augenblick kam einem Vulkanausbruch gleich und Jeremy, so hieß die Wache, wurde noch bevor er seinen Zauberstab zücken konnte an die Wand des Wärterhäuschens gedrückt.

„Muggel? Naiver Muggel? ...", schrie Jane Granger. „Ich werd dir gleich zeigen, wer hier naiv ist."

„Jane, beruhige dich bitte", flehte ihr Mann, da einige Passanten schon Blicke zu ihnen herüber warfen. Natürlich wollte er auch zu seinen Kindern. Doch wenn man mal ihn und seine Gattin verglich, so hatte es ausnahmsweise mal der Mann besser verstanden, was Geheimhaltung war. Jane Granger reagierte aber gar nicht auf seine Worte, sei es aus Sorge, oder aber, weil der Schampus noch wirkte und ihre Hemmungen ein wenig in den Urlaub geschickt worden waren.

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen. Ich will zu meiner Tochter. Und wenn der Schlipsträger mich nicht gleich hier durch lässt, nehme ich seinen Zauberstab und ramme ihn ihm quer in den Arsch."

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde war Ruhe im Unkreis des Tores und die Wache schaute Hermines Mutter entsetzt an. „Sie... sie wissen, wer... was ich bin?", stotterte er leise und Jane ließ ihm ein wenig mehr Luft.

„Ja weiß ich. Wer sonst außer einem Zauberer würde das Wort Muggel verwenden." Erwidert Jane immer noch gereizt. „Doch damit ist unser kleines Problem noch nicht aus der Welt. Meine Tochter und Harry sind irgendwo da drin und ich will zu ihnen."

„Harry? Wie? Harry Potter?", fragte die Wache plötzlich ganz vorsichtig und die Grangers nickten synchron. Das Nächste was man sah war, wie dem Mann die Farbe aus dem Gesicht floh. Er hatte es mit Harry Potters Schwiegereltern zu tun. Oh man, saß er in der Scheiße. Klar, der Minister sprach zurzeit nicht so gut über den Jungen, da er sich immer noch weigerte, als Fürsprecher aufzutreten. Aber hey, der Junge hatte sich schon mehrfach mit dem dunklen Lord duelliert und es überlebt. Und dann war er einst auch noch Schüler von Dumbledore. Nein, mit diesem Jungen wollte es sich Jeremy nicht verderben. Nicht, wenn er die nächste Zeit mit seinem eigenen Ausbilder, wenn er bei Kingsley überleben wollte.

Ohne weiter auf die langsam näherkommenden Menschen, meist Polizisten und einzelne Reporter zu achten, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf das eiserne Tor und öffnete es. „Geht doch", hörte er noch von Jane Granger, während diese sich plötzlich auf den Fahrersitz des Hummers setzte und ihr Mann ihr ungläubig hinterher schaute. Der Motor des Monsters heulte auf und die Räder quietschten laut auf dem Pflaster. Na ja, sie quietschten nur kurz, denn gleich hinter dem Zaun kürzte Hermins Mum einfach mal ab und die groben Reifen des Hummers arbeitete sich quer über die Grünanlage in Richtung Palast vor.

Backflash Ende

„Sir, bitte hier entlang", wies einer der Auroren die zwei eintretenden Personen an. Kingsley, Prinz Charles und auch Tony Blair schauten in Richtung Tür und erblickten ein Pärchen im mittleren Alter. Beide kamen auch schnurstracks auf sie zu und der leitende Auror begrüßte die Grangers freundlich.

„Mrs. Grang... ", nun zumindest versuchter er es, denn bei Hermines Mum kam, da sie ihre Kinder nicht unter den Gästen sah, die Sorge durch und damit war Hofprotokoll und all die andere Etikette zweitrangig.

„Wo sind sie? Wo sind unsere Kinder?"

„In Sicherheit, Ma'am, sie sind in Sicherheit. Harry hat sowohl Hermine, als auch die Queen und die beiden Prinzen nach Hogwarts gebracht."

Diese Worte ließen bei beiden Grangers eine Menge Steine vom Herzen fallen. Ihren Kindern ging es also gut und Henry nahm seine Frau erst mal in den Arm. Kurz darauf wurden sie sich aber ihrem Umfeld wieder bewusst und somit stellten sich die beiden Ärzte ihren Gegenübern vor.

„Also eure Hoheit, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, doch Hermine ist unser ein und alles. Mein Name ist Henry Granger. Und die bezaubernder Frau an meiner Seite ist meine Gattin Jane."

Hermines Mum machte einen leichten Knicks, auch wenn sie dabei etwas lächelte. Offenbar kam nun doch der Schampus zum Tragen. Prinz Charles musterte seine neuen Gäste und strich sich nachdenklich übers Kinn. „Granger sagen sie? Diesen Namen habe ich schon einmal gehört."

Henry wurde schlagartig verlegen und senkte seinen Blick. Allerdings hätte er dies nicht tun, sondern lieber seine Liebste im Auge behalten sollen. Jane Granger begann nämlich plötzlich zu kichern und sagte dem Prinzen mitten ins Gesicht. „Natürlich haben sie den Namen schon mal gehört. Sollte ja bei ihren Voraussetzungen kein Problem darstellen."

Prinz Charles Augen wurden immer größer und Henry Granger immer kleiner. Langsam fragte er sich, wer hier die Vernunft war, seine Liebste heute auf keinen Fall. Glücklicherweise schien dem Kronprinzen der Zustand von Hermines Mutter aufgefallen zu sein und er sah geflissentlich über die Bemerkung hinweg. Und noch jemand anderes kam Henry Granger in dieser Situation zu Hilfe und zwar Premier Blair. Dieser hatte nämlich auch in den letzten Augenblicken überlegt und sagte, „Auch mir kommt der Name Granger bekannt vor. Ich kann ihn nur nicht einordnen."

Nun lächelte Henry etwas und erwiderte. „Oh das kann ich verstehen Premierminister, denn auch wenn ich sowohl ihre Frau, als auch ihre Kinder kenne, so hatten wir beide noch nicht das Vergnügen."

Diese Aussage erwischte den ersten Mann im Staate doch ziemlich kalt und er sah Henry Granger skeptisch an. „Und woran liegt das, Mr. Granger?", fragte Tony Blair. Worauf Hermines Vater lachend antwortet. „Nun, ich glaube ihr Sohnemann Nicky sagte zu mir mal etwas in der Art, dass sein Dad ein sehr mutiger Mensch sei, nur nicht, wenn er zum Zahnarzt muss. Es heißt daher auch Doktor Granger, doch ich bestehe nicht darauf."

Die umstehenden Personen schmunzelten wegen dem Gesicht von Tony Blair. Vom eigenen Sohne bloßgestellt. Henry grinste und legte dann seinen Zeigefinger auf den Mund. „Pschscht, von mir erfährt keiner was." Das war dann der Moment, wo auch der Premier mit lachte und dem Arzt die Hand reichte. Wenig später beschloss man sich auf den Weg nach Kings Cross zu machen und Jane und Henry Granger klinkten sich einfach mit ein. Zwar fuhren sie noch mal nach Hause, doch bis der Zug losging, sollten sie rechtzeitig wieder da sein.

„Himmel Filius, denkst du, wir sind passend gekleidet?"

Die Frage von Minerva McGonagall konnte man binnen einer Sekunde mit einem einfachen „Nein" beantworten. Doch es musste nun mal schnell gehen und damit blieb ja nur der Morgenmantel, den sich die Direktorin und ihr Stellvertreter übergeworfen hatten. Harry konnte ja jeden Moment aus dem Kamin kommen, und das mit einem Besuch, den es seit über sechshundert Jahren in Hogwarts nicht mehr gegeben hatte.

Es vergingen auch keine zwei Minuten mehr und es war soweit. Die Flammen des Kamins im Büro der Direktorin schlugen hoch und verfärbten sich grün. Dann gab es ein leises Zischen und Harry Potter trat, mit seinem Arm um die Königin gelegt, aus dem Feuer. Sofort führte er die Monarchin etwas von der Feuerstelle weg, um Hermine mit ihren Passagieren Platz zu schaffen. Der Lockenkopf kam auch keine Minute später an, an den Händen zwei völlig begeisterte Prinzen, welche die ganze Sache nur zu gerne wiederholt hätten.

„Eure Majestät", sagte Professor McGonagall leicht untertänig und verbeugte sich tief. Ihr Stellvertreter, Filius Flitwick, wollte es ihr nachtun, doch die Queen hob ihre Hand und bat die Zwei, es zu unterlassen.

„Nein Direktorin, sie brauchen sich nicht zu verbeugen, nicht nach dem was sie getan haben"

Sichtlich verwirrt schaute die ältere Hexe auf und ihr Blick ging unsicher zur Königin. Auch die anderen Anwesenden schienen sich zu fragen, was ihre Majestät mit ihrer Aussage meinte, doch die Frage auch auszusprechen, das traute sich keiner. Somit oblag es der Queen selbst für Aufklärung zu sorgen und sie fuhr fort.

„Niemand von ihnen, sei es Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger oder auch sie als Professoren müssen sich jemals wieder vor mir verbeugen. Nicht nachdem sie mir, und auch meinen Enkeln, das Leben gerettet haben..."

„Ja aber, dass war doch einzig und allein Mr. Potters Verdienst, eure Majestät."

„Augenscheinlich schon, Professor McGonagall. Doch wo, frage ich sie, als hier in Hogwarts kann er gelernt haben, so schnell zu reagieren."

Harrys alte Lehrerin für Verwandlung starrte die Königin regelrecht an. Man konnte allerdings nicht genau erkennen, ob es wegen der Aussage über Harry war, oder aber, weil die Queen den Namen der Direktorin benutzt hatte.

„Und außerdem ist es doch immer noch so, dass all die Zauberer und Hexen eine eigene Welt hier in England haben, ohne mich als ihre Monarchin. Ich kenne zwar viele Geschichten, aber dennoch ist diese Welt mir fremd."

„Geschichten?", fragte Minerva McGonagall und die Königin lächelte plötzlich. „Meine Mutter, Professor. Sie stammt aus ihrer Welt."

Die Direktorin schien kurz in Gedanken zu gehen, bevor sie wissend lächelte und etwas nachdenklich flüsterte. „Natürlich, Elizabeth Bowes- Lyon, die Tochter des 14. Earl of Strathmore, welche als einigste keine magischen Anzeichen aufwies und sich später aus der magischen Welt zurückzog."

Die Queen nickte und schaute dann zu ihren Enkeln. Prinz William und Prinz Harry standen immer noch bei Hermine. Doch während der Jüngere so aussah, als wolle er Harrys Freundin nachdrücklich dazu bewegen, mit ihm noch eine Runde durch den Kamin zu reisen, schaute William sich im Büro der Direktorin um und bewunderte all die silbernen Gerätschaften, die leise vor sich hin klapperten und pfiffen. Unterbrochen wurde das Ganze dann nur, als sich die Tür zum Büro öffnete und zwei weitere Personen eintraten. Es waren Professor Styls und Madame Pomfrey, letztere übrigens in voller Montur, festem Blick und überhaupt keinen Ambitionen sich dem unsicheren Verhalten und dem ganzen sich- verbeugen- müssen der anderen anzuschließen.

Ohne zu zögern blickte sich die alte Heilerin in Raum um, ihre Augen verharrten kurz auf den beiden Prinzen und auch Harry, und schon folgte ihre klare, unmissverständliche Anweisung an die drei Jungen, ihr zu folgen. William und Harry schauten mehr als nur überrascht und schließlich unsicher zu ihrer Großmutter, während der Gryffindor innerlich aufstöhnte. Die Queen schien auch für einen Moment zu zögern. Dann aber nickte sie und im Raum wurden drei Plätze frei. Zurück blieben die Königin, Hermine und die immer noch überraschten Professoren, von denen sich Stephano Styls als erster erholte.

„Also eins muss man Poppy lassen. Mit ihrer Art würde sie sogar Voldemort direkt von Schlachtfeld einfach auf den Behandlungsstuhl zitieren"

Dieser Satz lockerte die allgemeine Stimmung um einiges auf und nachdem alle gelacht hatten, begann Hermine der Direktorin in kurzen Worten zu erklären, was am Abend geschehen war. Danach, und als man der Königin versichert hatte, dass es William und Harry gut ging und Poppy sich lediglich um die leichten Verletzungen kümmern wollte, beschloss man, dass es Zeit für ein wenig Ruhe war. Glücklicherweise hatte Professor McGonagall vor Harrys Eintreffen geschaltet und die Hauselfen gebeten, einige Gästezimmer vorzubereiten. In eines davon begleitete die Direktorin nun die Königin und während sie dies tat, unterhielten sich die beiden Damen noch eine Weile.

Hermine hingegen machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Sie musste einfach wissen, wie es ihrem Liebsten ging und sie war auch bereit, Harry wenn nötig aus den Fängen von Poppy zu befreien. Wie konnte der Lockenkopf auch ahnen, dass auch sie die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen würde, denn kaum dass sie die schwere Tür zu Poppys Reich passiert hatte, wurde ihr auch schon ein kleines Schälchen an den Mund gehalten, mit dem Befehl dieses zu leeren. Kurz darauf lag Hermine auch schon schlafend im Bett. Und so bekam sie nicht mehr mit, wie sich einerseits Poppy daran machte, auch sie auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen und andererseits, wie sich zwei Stunden später jemand in ihr Bett schlich und seinen Arm um sie legte. „Schlaf schön mein Schatz", flüsterte Harry noch, bevor sein Körper es nicht mehr schaffte, sich gegen Poppys Trank zu wehren. Eng umschlungen schliefen die zwei bis in den nächsten Tag hinein.


	74. Kapitel 74

Kapitel 74

„Mister Potter"

Poppys Stimme, obwohl leiser als gewohnt, brachte Harry dennoch dazu hochzuschrecken. Er schaute sich kurz orientierend um und sah sich dann der alten Heilerin gegenüber. Allerdings blieb die Standpauke, wieso er bei Hermine im Bett lag, aus. Vielmehr informierte Poppy den Gryffindor, dass er und seine Liebste gehen durften. Harry nickte und blickte dann zu den beiden Prinzen hinüber. Beide schliefen noch und Madame Pomfrey meinte, dass sie die Zwei etwas später zum Frühstück wecken und in die Große Halle begleiten würde.

Mit einem Kuss weckte Harry seine Freundin und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Beide gingen noch mal kurz in den Gryffindorturm hoch, um sich umzuziehen und trafen kurze Zeit später in der Großen Halle ein. Dort wurden sie sofort von Ron und Damion bestürmt. Ihre Freunde wussten durch Damions Dad schon ein wenig mehr als der Rest der Halle. Allerdings verstummte alles und jeder keine zwei Minuten später, denn Professor McGonagall betrat die Halle. Dies war an sich nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich, doch ihre Begleitung dafür umso mehr.

„Oh mein Gott, die Königin", flüsterten viele und jeder Kopf reckte sich in Richtung Hallentür. Erhaben wie sie es einst gelernt hatte, schritt Elizabeth II durch den Hauptgang in Richtung Lehrertisch. Doch Harry spürte, dass es für die ältere Dame doch ungewohnt war. Hier befand sie sich schließlich in einer Halle voller Hexen und Zauberer mit Kräften, die sie sich nur schwer vorstellen konnte.

Schließlich kam Elizabeth an Harry vorbei und nickte dem Gryffindor kurz zu. Naturgemäß wurde dieser sofort rot, erwiderte aber den Gruß, was ihm den fragenden Blick nicht weniger einbrachte. Letztlich erreichten die Direktorin und ihr Besuch den Lehrertisch, doch bogen sie kurz davor nach rechts ab und schritten nun auf einen reichlich gedeckten Tisch zu, welchen Harry bisher gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. An ihm wollte sich die Königin gerade niederlassen, da wurde die Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder in Richtung Tür gelenkt. Nun war es besonders an den Mädchen im Saal, lauter zu werden, denn Poppy führte William und Harry in die Große Halle.

„Oh mein Gott, das ist Prinz William", rief Lavender Brown aufgeregt und überprüfte rasch mit ihrem kleinen Make- up- Spiegel ob auch noch alles an seinem Platz war. Harry konnte über so ein Benehmen nur mit den Augen rollen und beobachtete dann, wie die beiden Jungen leicht unsicher in Richtung ihrer Großmutter geführt wurden. Allerdings geschah im nächsten Moment etwas, mit dem wohl keiner gerechnet hatte, denn kaum auf der Höhe vom Gryffindortisch, stockte William plötzlich und schaute hinüber zu seiner Großmutter und dem Tisch, an welchen sie saß und auf ihre Enkel zu warten schien. Danach blickte er zu Harry und bedeutete seinem jüngeren Bruder mit einem kurzen Nicken, er solle ihm folgen.

Zwei Sekunden später standen die beiden Hoheiten am Gryffindortisch und William fragte direkt an Harry gewandt, „Dürfen wir uns hier mit hinsetzen?" Erstaunt blickte Harry ihn an und drehte dann seinen Kopf in Richtung Queen. Da diese aber nichts tat, außer ihren Retter von letzter Nacht anzuschauen, wandte sich Harry wieder um, grinste schelmisch und erwidert, „Klar, warum nicht". Dabei bedeutete er Ron und Damion, ob sie etwas rutschen konnten und nachdem dies geschehen war, ließen sich die beiden Prinzen am Gryffindortisch nieder.

Eine Person im Raum schien diese Aktion der Gryffindors allerdings etwas aus dem Konzept zu bringen, denn die Direktorin starrte zu ihrem alten Haus und sagte leicht stockend, „Ja aber, eure Hoheit... wir haben doch... ihr Tisch..."

„Ist schon gut, Professor McGonagall", erklang die Stimme der Königin. „Lassen wir die Jungen doch bei der Jungend frühstücken. William und Harry sind noch so voller Fragen und warum sollten wir das Beantworten dieser nicht Menschen überlassen, die in ihrem Alter sind und auch ihre Sprache sprechen."

„Natürlich", erwiderte die Direktorin leicht pikiert und sah dann etwas unsicher zwischen dem doch nicht sehr kleinem Tisch der Königin und ihrem angestammten Platz hin und her. Elizabeth II bemerkte dies und lächelte, „Minerva, warum setzten sie sich nicht mit zu mir und vielleicht sollten wir auch ihre Kollegen zu uns bitten. Der Tisch ist groß genug und auch wenn meine Erziehung mir anderes auferlegt hat, bevorzuge ich es doch, mich beim Frühstück ein wenig zu unterhalten."

Die Direktorin brauchte noch einen Moment, verstand dann aber und kurz darauf wechselte ein Großteil des Lehrkörpers seinen Platz. Jeder begrüßte die Queen untertänigst und kleine Gespräche konnten beginnen. Bevor es aber gänzlich dazu kam, stellte sich Professor McGonagall noch einmal so hin dass jeder sie sah und wandte sich an die Schülerschaft.

„Ich bitte für einen Moment um Ruhe", rief sie, ohne einen Sonorus gebrauchen zu müssen und als alle Schüler zu ihr schauten, fuhr sie fort. „Wie ihr alle mitbekommen habt, wurde Hogwarts heute die große Ehre zuteil, ihre Majestät Königin Elizabeth II hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe doch wir alle werden ihren Besuch, und auch den ihrer beiden Enkel, der Prinzen William und Harry, für sie so angenehm wie möglich gestalten. Danke."

Mit diesen Worten nahm McGonagall nun endgültig Platz und das Frühstück konnte beginnen. Harry sah dem besonders entgegen, denn sein Magen knurrte schon eine ganze Weile. Während er aß beobachtete er seine Freunde, wie sie alle freudig die Fragen von William und seinem jüngeren Bruder beantworteten. Andererseits war der Gryffindor aber auch erstaunt, wie viel die beiden Prinzen doch schon von der Zaubererwelt wussten, wenn gleich man ihr Weltbild von Harry noch um einiges korrigieren musste. Aber das übernahm ja schon Hermine, der als erste klar geworden war, dass die Menschen nach Voldemorts erstem Fall, ihren Liebsten wohl schon als Heiligen angesehen hatten.

Eine Stunde später, irgendwie dehnte sich das Frühstück am heutigen Sonntag besonders nach hinten aus, ertönte dann schließlich ein leiser Gong von Haupttor her und die Direktorin entschuldigte sich kurz bei ihrem Gast. Sie eilte aus der Halle und kam erst zehn Minuten wieder zurück. Dies allerdings nicht allein, sondern in Begleitung von Kingsley, Prinz Charles und Hermines Eltern. Letztere stürmten auch sofort zu ihrer Tochter und umarmten sie überglücklich. Beim Kronprinzen und seinen Söhnen ging dies zwar etwas steifer vonstatten, aber Harry spürte, dass Charles auch sehr erleichtert war.

Wenig später erklärte die Direktorin dann das Frühstück für beendet und bat den Großteil der Schüler, die Halle zu verlassen, da man sie fürs Mittagessen ja wieder hergerichtet werden musste. Harry ahnte aber, dass dies, und gerade weil er und Hermine zurück bleiben sollten, nur ein Vorwand war, um etwas Ruhe ins Schloss zu bekommen. Dass die Anweisung der Direktorin in Anbetracht des Besuches allerdings auf etwas Widerstand stieß war für die alte Hexe dann doch so etwas wie ein kleiner Schock. Doch zum Glück gab es ja da noch Harry, den Helden in Ausbildung, und nachdem der ein paar kurze Worte mit Ron gewechselt hatte, und dessen Gesicht wiederum plötzlich geheimnisvoll funkelte, stand der Gryffindor plötzlich auf.

„Ähm Professor, bevor die meisten hier aus der Halle verschwinden, wollte ich sie noch bitten, und sei es der alten Zeiten wegen, dass sie Gryffindor daran erinnern, dass heute, oder besser gesagt, gleich im Anschluss ein kleines Sondertraining auf dem Quidditchfeld stattfindet."

„Wirklich Mr. Potter?", fragte Professor McGonagall perplex und Harry musste nachlegen.

„Jaaaa Professor, sie selbst haben es doch erlaubt. Und es passt ja auch zeitlich perfekt, denn was wäre für unsere beiden jungen Prinzen hier ein Hogwartsbesuch, oder besser ein Besuch in der Welt der Magie, ohne ein einziges Mal Quidditch zu erleben."

Viele der Schüler stöhnten auf, besonders die weiblichen Angehörigen der Schülerschaft. Der Direktorin war diese Reaktion dann endlich der letzte Pfennig, damit der Groschen zum Rutschen komplett war. Sie lächelte und stimmte ihrem Schüler vollends zu. Und kaum hatte sie das getan, stürmten auch schon die ersten Schüler, wohlgemerkt diejenigen, die sich vorher noch am lautesten brüskiert hatten, aus der Halle und in Richtung Quidditchfeld.

Schließlich blieben nur noch Harry, Ron, Hermine und die Erwachsenen in der Halle. Ginny und Damion hatten Ron bescheid gegeben, dass sie seine Trainingssachen mitbringen würden und so stellten sich Harry und sein bester Freund an den Lehrertisch und erwarteten das Urteil der Direktorin. Professor McGonagall brauchte aber noch einen Moment, um mit Madam Hooch zwecks der Aufsicht zu sprechen und wandte sich danach an ihre Schüler.

„Mein lieber Mann, Mr. Potter. Sie schalten genauso schnell wie ihr Vater, denn auch dieser hätte es nicht besser geschafft, alle so schnell aus der Halle zu bekommen. Bleibt mir nur noch, ihre Majestät zu fragen, ob sie ihren Segen dazu gibt, ihre beiden Enkel in die Obhut von Mr. Weasley zu geben."

McGonagall schaute sich zur Queen um, die gerade von William und Harry in die Mangel genommen wurde und nachdem diese sich nicht wehren konnte und ihr OK gab, schnappte sich Ron auch schon die beiden Royals und führte sie aus der Halle. Kurz vorm Erreichen der Tür rief die Direktorin dem Rothaarigen noch zu, dass sie die beiden unbeschadet wiederhaben wollte, doch das schienen die drei nicht mehr zu hören und auch nicht die Frage der Königin.

„Wieso meinen sie unbeschadet, Direktorin?"

Professor McGonagall lachte leicht und erwiderte, „Nun eure Majestät, sie glauben doch nicht, dass William und Harry nur dasitzen werden, um Gryffindor beim Training zu zuschauen.."

„Was? Wie?", fragten die Queen und ihr Sohn zeitgleich, worauf sich Harry einmischte.

„Nun, was die Direktorin meint ist, dass William und Harry bestimmt auch mal fliegen wollen. Ich habe daher meinen besten Freund Ron gebeten, sie unter seinen Fittiche zu nehmen und ihm auch meinen Besen zur Verfügung gestellt."

„Ja aber, glauben sie wirklich, dass meine Söhne überhaupt fliegen können?", fragte Prinz Charles, mal abgesehen davon, dass ihm nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war.

„Ja, euer Hoheit. Die Magie in ihnen ist zwar zu schwach, als dass sie als Zauberer durchgehen würden, doch sie ist stark genug, um Hogwarts zu sehen und sich in ihm bewegen zu können. Den Rest macht eh der magische Besen."

Eine bessere Erklärung hätte Professor McGonagall nicht geben können und um diese noch zu untermauern, mischte sich Kingsley ein und erklärte Prinz Charles, dass er zum Beispiel Hermines Eltern kurz vor ihrer Ankunft jeweils eine kleine Phiole mit einem Trank geben musste, der es ihnen zeitweise ermöglichte, Zauber wie sie Hogwarts umgab und die das Schloss vor neugierigen Muggelaugen schützten, zu umgehen. Nachdem dies geklärt war, kam man zum eigentlichen Grund, warm die Schüler die Halle verlassen sollten. Man kam auf den gestrigen Abend zu sprechen.

„Setzen sie sich zu uns", forderte die Direktorin Harry und seine Liebste auf. Die Beiden taten es und sahen dann in die erwartungsvollen Augen der Erwachsenen.

„Also, Mr. Potter, was ist denn nun genau geschehen. Ich habe zwar den Bericht ihrer Majestät gehört, doch dieser sprach von Orten und Dingen, die ich noch niemals gehört habe. Und dann scheint es mir so, als wollte ..." – McGonagall schaute nun etwas entschuldigend zur Queen. – „ ... als wollte mir ihre Majestät nicht alles sagen."

Harry schaute dankbar zur Königin und dann wieder zur Direktorin. Was sollte er machen? Konnte er ihr in soweit vertrauen, dass er sein Erbe erwähnte? Hermine schien sein Zögern richtig zu deuten und drückte sanft unter dem Tisch Harrys Hand. Damit war die Sache beschlossen und der Gryffindor zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er schwang ihn kurz und hüllte alle am Tisch in einen Zauber, der Lauschen unmöglich machte. Dann atmete Harry noch mal tief durch und begann.

„Also Professor, hier die Fakten, soweit ich sie beurteilen kann. Während des Banketts gab es einen Anschlag auf die Königin von Großbritannien. Ausgeführt wurde dieser von einem Diener des Palastes, der jedoch unter dem Imperiusfluch stand. Ansonsten hätte diese Diener diese Untat niemals versucht, denn man konnte es allein schon an seinen Worten und an seinem Versuch, dem Fluch entgegen zu wirken, ganz deutlich erkennen, dass er loyal zu seiner Königin steht."

„Ja aber wie sind sie der Explosion entkommen, Mr. Potter.", fragte Prinz Charles und Harry sah den Thronfolger nun direkt an.

„Nun eure Hoheit, ich denke mal Glück, etwas geschichtliches Wissen und gute Reflexe sind wohl die Hauptfaktoren gewesen. Ansonsten wäre die ganze Sache anders ausgegangen. Doch wie gesagt, haben wir es überlebt ..."

„Sie drucksen ein wenig", ermahnte die Direktorin Harry und schließlich gab sich der Gryffindor einen Stoß.

„OK, ich sags ja schon. Alles fing an in dem Moment wo Prinz Charles uns verließ und der Diener herein kam. Mir war zwar zuerst nicht bewusst, dass er unter dem Fluch stand, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit war eh mehr auf die Koboldsprengkapsel gerichtete ..."

„Koboldsprengkapsel", sagte Kingsley überrascht und Harry nickte.

„Ja Kingsley, ich hab darüber in einem Geschichtsbuch gelesen und sie daher erkannt. Und weil sie schon aktiviert war, und weil die Zeit äußerst knapp wurde, kam der Reflex ins Spiel und ich habe uns alle nach Potter Castle teleportiert."

Im nächsten Moment starrten alle diejenigen, welche es nicht life erlebt hatten, den Gryffindor mit großen Augen an. Sie alle hatten gleich mehrere Dinge zu verdauen und an den ersten Stellen standen da die Worte wie „Teleportiert" und „Potter Castle". Letzteres wurde dann auch zuerst angesprochen und somit hatte Harry noch ein wenig Zeit, die Sache mit dem Teleportieren in die richtigen Worte zu fassen.

„Potter Castle?", fragten Kingsley und die Direktorin zeitgleich und Harry lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Ja Professor, mein Geburtshaus. Oder das Schloss meiner Vorfahren, wenn sie so wollen."

„Ja aber davon habe ich noch nie gehört, Mr. Potter", stellte Professor McGonagall nachdenklich fest. „Woher wollen sie dann davon wissen? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie uns von seiner Existenz erzählen hätten müssen."

Harry wollte gerade erwidern, dass er selbst erst am gestrigen Abend hinter das Geheimnis des Schlosses gekommen war, da mischte sich Stephano Styls hilfreich ein. „Nein Minerva, das hätte er nicht. Es wäre seine Sache gewesen, wem er das Geheimnis anvertraut. Was mir allerdings etwas aufstößt ist die Tatsache, wie er an die Informationen über sein Erbe gekommen ist. Ich nehme mal an, du hast das Rätsel in deinem Kopf gelöst, obwohl ich dich gebeten hatte nicht zu voreilig zu sein..."

„Bitte Professor", sagte Harry abwehrend. „Es war ein Unfall während des Banketts. Ich musste mich irgendwie von Onkel Vernon ablenken und da ist es passiert."

Professor Styls musterte seinen Schüler eindringlich, auch wenn Harry spürte, dass er keine Leglimens anwendete. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er meinte, „OK Entschuldigung akzeptiert. Doch nun sag Harry, wie ist es in Potter Castle?"

Hier war nun der Punkt erreicht, wo der Gryffindor sämtliche Vorsicht fallen ließ und den anderen am Tisch erzählte, was er bisher über das Schloss wusste. Viel war es zwar noch nicht, doch mit einem bittenden Blick zur Direktorin hoffte er, dass diese Wissenslücken bald ausgefüllt werden konnten. Professor McGonagall willigte ein unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie und Steph mitkommen würden. Harry war dies nur recht und so kam man zum Thema Phönix und seiner Art zu reisen. Hier gab Harry sich dann aber wieder etwas bedeckt und wiegelte die Sache sehr schnell ab mit dem Hinweis, dass Nichtwissen manchmal von Vorteil sein kann.

Gegen Mittag dann beendeten die Versammelten ihre kleine Besprechung und man beschloss die nicht magischen Gästen durch einen kleinen Rundgang mit Hogwarts vertraut zu machen. Bevor dies aber losgehen konnte, stellte Kingsley, der bisher sehr ruhig war und die Dinge immer aus der Sicht eines Auroren sah, eine letzte Frage an den Gryffindor.

„Harry, eine Sache würde ich aber noch gern wissen. Könntest du dir vorstellen, dass der Anschlag nicht vielleicht doch dir gegolten hat? Ich meine, es gab ja doch einige Personen hier in Hogwarts und auch im Ministerium, die von deinem Besuch im Palast wussten."

Mit dieser Frage war natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit aller wieder auf Harry gerichtet. Hermines Freund antwortete aber sehr schnell und überzeugt, „Nein Kingsley. Der Diener ging direkt auf ihre Majestät zu und sprach sie an. Ich wäre nur ein Bonus gewesen. Offenbar will Voldemort nun richtig Chaos verbreiten, um die Unruhe anzuheizen. Irgendwas hat er vor. Er hat ein Ziel und wir sollten die Augen und Ohren offen halten, um so schnell wie nur möglich zu erfahren, welches dies ist."

„MISTER WEASLEY, das war verantwortungslos, dumm und zeugt von wenig Führungsqualität."

Poppys Stimme schien überall im Schloss zu erschallen und riss die Beteiligten der Schlossführung aus ihrem andächtigen Betrachten der Gemälde längst von ihnen gegangener Zauberer und Hexen. Sofort erblassten vor allem die Direktorin, Prinz Charles und die Königin. Letztere flüsterte dann auch etwas besorgt die Namen ihrer Enkel William und Harry und rasch bewegten sich alle in Richtung Krankenflügel, den Kopf voller schlimmer Vorahnungen.

Aufgebauscht wurden diese dann auch noch, da Poppy weiter wetterte und man nur vereinzelt mal Worte von Harrys rothaarigem Freund hörte. Dann aber durchschnitt das Geschimpfe ein lautes tierisches Heulen und Poppy verstummte augenblicklich. Harry und Hermine zuckten zusammen, während Professor Styls und die Direktorin ihre Zauberstäbe zückten. Was war passiert? Und war das eben wirklich Ron, der da geheult hatte? Die Antwort ließ sich sehr schnell mit ja beantworten, denn noch bevor man die Tür zum Krankenflügel erreichte, wandelte sich das Heulen zu einer menschlichen Stimme und sie war nicht minder gereizt in ihrer Art.

„Jetzt hör aber auf Poppy", rief der Rothaarige in einem Ton, den man so gar nicht von ihm kannte. Klar, die beiden waren nach dem letzten Sommer schon etwas Vertrauter. Einen gemeinsamen Freund zu pflegen verbindet schon mal. Doch dass sich der Rothaarige so gegenüber der alten Schulheilerin verhielt, nun das schien keiner erwartet zu haben.

„Bei Merlin, Poppy, er ist auf dem Hintern gelandet und hat einen kleinen Splitter im Finger. Meine Güte, wenn diese dämlich Ravenclaw sich nicht so aufgespielt hätte von wegen der Prinz wäre gestürzt, dann könnten er und ich noch ein wenig zusammen spielen."

Keiner der Beiden hörte, wie eine ganze Truppe besorgter Menschen in den Krankensaal stürmte. Kurz hinter der Tür stoppten sie aber abrupt und einige mussten sich erst einmal die Augen reiben, bei dem was sich ihnen bot. Mitten im Raum standen sich Ron und Poppy gegenüber und es sah so aus, als würde der Gryffindor Prinz William immer wieder hinter sich ziehen, damit die alte Schulheilerin, welche wohlgemerkt schon Zauberstab und diverse Tränke parat hatte, nicht an ihn heran kam.

„Aber er ist verletzt", begehrte Poppy auf, worauf Ron konterte „ja, ein blauer Fleck. Bei Merlin, er ist vom Besen gerutscht und auf dem Arsch gelandet. Wo ist da das Problem? Wenn wir Quidditchspieler mit so etwas zu dir kommen würden, könnten wir uns was anhören, von wegen Zeitverschwendung."

Die ganze Sache ging noch eine Weile so weiter, bis die Direktorin schließlich eingriff und sich bemerkbar machte. „Hm Hm", räusperte sie sich und die beiden Streithähne drehten sich um.

„Darf man erfahren, was hier los ist?"

Sofort erhellte sich das Gesicht der Heilerin siegessicher und Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl im Bezug auf seinen Freund.

„Oh Minerva, wie gut dass du kommst", begann Poppy, wurde aber zu ihren Entsetzen plötzlich von Professor McGonagall gestoppt. „Gleich Poppy", sagte sie und verlangte dann zuerst von Ron, dass dieser schilderte, was geschehen ist. Harrys Freund sah die Direktorin etwas verunsichert an, begann dann aber stockend zu erklären.

„Also Professor ... ähm... wir waren auf dem Quidditchplatz und haben den beiden Prinzen gezeigt, wie man mit einem Besen fliegt. Und dann ... dann ..."

„Dann habe ich einen Fehler gemacht und bin vom Besen gerutscht, Ma'am", mischte sich nun Prinz William unsicher ein. Harry und der Rest schauten überrascht zum Enkel der Königin, die ebenso wie die Direktorin erst mal zuhörte. Allem Anschein nach, ging es dem Jungen ja gut und so blieb sie die Ruhe selbst.

„Ja genau ...", griff Ron den Faden wieder auf. „Prinz William war gar nicht so schlecht beim fliegen. Obwohl fliegen würde ich es nicht nennen. Madame Hooch hat uns ja verboten höher als zwei Meter zu schweben. Und sie ist ja auch der Meinung, dass nichts passiert sei."

„Wirklich? Ist sie das?" fragte die Direktorin skeptisch und ihre Augen schienen Ron durchdringen zu wollen. Harry erinnerte sich, was seine alte Lehrerin mal über ihre Brille gesagt hatte und wartete nun darauf, wie sie urteilte.

„Ja ist sie, Professor", versicherte Ron schnell. „Madame Hooch meinte sogar, dass Quidditchspieler ohne Narben niemals Helden dieses Sportes werden könnten. Und seien sie doch mal ehrlich Professor, da hat sie recht. Und das hier, die ganze Aufregung wäre ja auch alles nicht gewesen, wenn diese blöde Kuh aus Ravenclaw nicht zu Poppy gerannt wäre und panisch Prinz Williams Sturz mit denen von Harry gleichgestellt hätte."

„Wen aus Ravenclaw meinen sie, Mr. Weasley. Und achten sie auf ihre Worte." Ermahnte die Direktorin den Rothaarigen, der daraufhin mit einem leicht zur Grimasse verzogenem Gesicht erwiderte.

„Na Stacy Gilligan natürlich. William wäre doch ein gefundenes Fressen für ihre Trophäensammlung gewesen. Als wenn ich den Prinzen ausgerechnet dem Mädchen anvertrauen würde, das mehr Meter Schwanz in sich hatte, als ich schon mit dem Besen geflogen bin ... und hey, ich spiele seit Jahren Quidditch."

‚Autsch, das war hart', dachte Harry bei sich und Professor McGonagall fuhr nun so richtig auf. „Mr. Weasley, ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen auf ihre Worte acht geben. Was ist nur mit ihnen los? So ein Benehmen und solche Ausdrücke dulde ich nicht in Hogwarts und schon gar nicht vor unseren Gästen."

Harrys Freund zuckte unter den Worten der Direktorin förmlich zusammen und er drehte seinen Kopf beschämt zur Seite. Allerdings bemerkte Harry dadurch, besonders als die Sonne in die Augen seines Kumpels fiel, einen leicht gelblichen Schimmer und dem Schwarzhaarige wurde im nächsten Moment einiges klar. Rasch noch versuchte er sich an den gestrigen Abend zu erinnern und daran, wie der Mond bei ihrer Fahrt zum Buckingham Palast so über der Themse gestrahlt hatte.

„Ähm Professor", versuchte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit der Direktorin zu erlangen. „Ich denke, dass, wenn es Prinz William gut geht, wir die Sache hier beenden sollten. Ron und Madame Pomfrey können ihren Disput allein klären und es wartet ja noch das Gemälde von Albus auf uns."

Völlig perplex starrte McGonagall ihren Schüler an und auch die anderen waren mehr als nur verwundert. Einzig Ron schien über Harrys Eingreifen froh zu sein. Dann aber löste sich McGonagall aus ihrem Schock und wandte sich mit fragend strengem Ton an den Schwarzhaarigen.

„Und genau das wiederum glaube nicht, Mr. Potter. Man kann ein solches Benehmen nicht ungestraft lassen. Ich weiß ja, dass Mr. Weasley ihr Freund ist und sie immer füreinander einstehen, doch er ist auch Vertrauensschüler, begleitet für sie stellvertretend das Amt des Mannschaftskapitäns und hier geht es sowohl um das Beleidigen einer Mitschülerin als auch dem fehlendem Respekt gegenüber unserer Schulheilerin."

Harry schaute die Direktorin geduldig an und überlegte im gleichen Moment, wie er ihr nur beibringen konnte, was er meinte und auch, wie er ihr den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. „Ich verstehe das schon, Professor. Doch sollten wir Ron dafür nicht all zu streng verurteilen. Es ist halt gerade schwer für ihn, sich im Zaum zu halten."

„Bitte?", entfuhr es der Direktorin und Harry musste etwas nachlegen. Er sah noch mal kurz zu den anderen Gästen, atmete aufgebend tief durch, weil er es ja eigentlich nicht vor ihnen ansprechen wollte und erwiderte „Nun ja, Professor, Ron hat gerade, nun jedenfalls nennen wir in Gryffindor das immer so, ...seine Tage."

Augenblicklich wurde es im Saal still und jedes Augenpaar war auf Harry gerichtet. Na ja, fast jedes. Ron sah eher so aus, suche er im steinernen Boden eine Ritze, in die er sich verkriechen konnte. Glücklicher Weise gab es aber da noch den neuen Vorsteher von Gryffindor. Stephano Styls begriff wohl als erster, was Harry mit seiner eher ungewöhnlichen Aussage meinte und flüsterte der Direktorin etwas ins Ohr. Daraufhin wurde ihr Gesicht kurz nachdenklich und diesem folgte dann Erkenntnis.

„Oh natürlich! Wie konnte ich das vergessen? Und eigentlich hätte ich es erkennen müssen, als wir das Heulen gehört haben."

Die Worte von McGonagall, obwohl ja zutreffend, waren allerdings nicht sehr glücklich gewählt, denn nun sah sich die Direktorin von Hogwarts ein wenig in die Ecke gedrängt, da die Königin, ihr Sohn und auch der Rest der Gäste sie mit mehr als nur fragenden Blicken bedachte. Letztendlich gab die alte Hexe dann auf und mit dem Einverständnis von Ron, und unter der Bedingung, dass niemand später ein Wort darüber verlor, erzählte sie den Royals und auch Hermines Eltern die Geschichte um Harrys besten Freund. Wie jeder im Einzelnen darüber dachte, dass würde die Zukunft zeigen. Allerdings überraschten die Reaktionen Harry und seinen Freund ganz schön, denn keiner der Anwesenden zeigte wirklich Furcht und William bat sogar darum, Rons zweites Ich mal zu sehen.

Kurz darauf durchschnitt ein weiteres Heulen das Schloss und noch etwas später war die Sache auch schon gegessen. Blieb allen also nur noch der Besuch bei Dumbledore, der unbedingt noch mit der Königin sprechen und ihr seine Aufwartung machen wollte. Einzig Ron durfte den Krankenflügel doch nicht so schnell verlassen und Harry wünschte ihm viel Glück mit Poppy. Aber bestimmt würde die alte Heilerin dem Charme des Werwolfs mit dem roten Fellstreifen schon erliegen.

TBC

12


	75. Kapitel 75

Kapitel 75

„... Ja und hier sehen wir nun eine der Wachen von Hogwarts..."

Die kleine Gruppe um Harry und die Direktorin war nach mehreren Abstechern in die Bibliothek und diversen Klassenzimmern schließlich vorm steinernen Gargoyle am Fuße von McGonagall Bürotreppe angekommen.

„Wachen?", fragte Hermines Vater und die Direktorin lächelte. „Ja Doktor Granger. Der Gargoyle bewacht oder versperrt schließlich den Weg zum Büro des jeweiligen Direktors. Zurzeit halt mein kleines Domizil."

Henry Granger musterte die steinerne Figur intensiv und murmelte etwas von, was manche Leute doch für einen sonderbaren Geschmack hätten. Allerdings hallte dieses Flüstern im Gang so laut nach, dass die Direktorin und auch der Rest ihrer Begleiter es doch hörten. Daraufhin begann die alte Hexe zu lachen und meinte, „Oh Dr. Granger, Geschmack ist individuell, oder? Doch würde ich gerade diese Statue nicht beleidigen. Es gibt eine Menge Legenden, die ihr einen sehr ungewöhnlichen Humor nachsagen."

„Humor? Bei einer Statue?"

„Ja, bei einer Statue, von der keiner weiß, wo sie herkommt und woher die Zauber stammen, die sie so arbeiten lassen, wie sie es halt tut. So mancher Direktor hat schon versucht dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Doch keiner hat es je geschafft, eine plausible Antwort allein schon für die Runen auf seinem Gürtel zu finden."

Harry schaute die Direktorin erstaunt an und blickte dann zum Wasserspeier. Dort fiel ihm zum ersten Male auf, dass dieses Wesen so etwas wie eine kurze, wenn auch basaltene Hose trug, die von einem breiten steinernen Gürtel gehalten wurde. Hermine ging noch einen Schritt weiter und trat an den Gargoyle heran. Sie kniete nieder um die Runen besser zu erkennen, zuckte dann aber durch die Stimme ihres Vaters etwas zurück. Dieser lachte nämlich plötzlich auf und sprach zu seinem Schwiegersohn. „Also Harry, ich weiß ja nicht, wie es auf dich wirkt. Doch dieser Anblick da würde mich schon zuerst ein wenig eifersüchtig machen, oder zumindest auf andere Gedanken bringen. ...AUTSCH"

„Henry Granger, komm du mir nur nach Hause", fuhr Jane ihren Mann an und knuffte ihn in die Seite. Glücklicherweise schaltete die Direktorin in dieser Situation sehr schnell und sprach ihr Passwort. Dadurch aktivierte sich der Wasserspeier und die sich nach oben bewegende Treppe sorgte für Ablenkung, für die auch Harry dankbar war.

Im Büro wartete Dumbledore schon mit einem Lächeln auf sie und begrüßte die Königin und ihren Sohn aufs Herzlichste im Schloss. Es wurden nochmals eine Menge Fragen gestellt und beantwortet, bis es schließlich Zeit wurde zum Essen zu gehen. Dieses fand dann schließlich wieder in der Großen Halle statt und am Ende des Tages hieß es Abschied zu nehmen. Der Hogwartsexpress ging und sollte die Königin wieder nach Hause bringen. Allerdings sagten die Royals, und hier war Harry überrascht, nicht lebe wohl, sondern ausdrücklich auf Wiedersehen. Dies zeigte dann wohl die Bereitschaft der Königin, diejenigen Menschen, welche in ihrer geheimen Welt lebten, aber trotzdem zu ihrem Volk gehörten, nicht mehr nur als Fremde zu betrachten.

Harry sah dies mit Wohlwollen und deutete es als Lichtblick für die Zukunft. Und noch etwas freute ihn ein wenig, denn die beiden Prinzen, also William und Harry, schienen noch einen Schritt weiter gehen zu wollen. Sie hatten im Laufe des Tages mit diversen Schülern, nun ja hauptsächlich Muggelgeborenen, ihre Adressen und Telefonnummern getauscht. Vielleicht würde sich daraus ja mal etwas entwickeln, zumal Ginny und Damion Harry erzählt hatten, wie gut sich der kleine Harry auf dem Besen angestellt hatte und dass der jüngere von Prinz Charles Söhnen sogar darauf hoffte, dass er mal ein Quidditchspiel anschauen könnte. Doch das hatte Zeit, dachte Harry und so ging es nun daran, sich von seinen Schwiegereltern zu verabschieden. Er wünschte den beiden eine gute Fahrt und dann ging es auch schon los.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen und langsam kehrte auch wieder Ruhe im Schloss ein. Der königliche Besuch hatte doch schon für etwas Aufregung gesorgt und die Lehrer hatte besonders in den ersten Stunden am Montag so ihre Mühe, die Klassen ruhig zu bekommen. Nun aber, es war Donnerstag, hatten mehrere Schüler von Hogwarts ganz andere Dinge im Kopf, Sachen die nur im Entferntesten mit ihren baldigen Prüfungen zu tun hatten. Und diese Schüler waren Harry und seine Freunde, die sich alle schon unheimlich auf das kommende Wochenende freuten. Da sollte es schließlich eine kleine Expedition nach Potter Castle geben, vorausgesetzt, Harry bekam bis dahin die Phönixteleportation hin.

Der Gryffindor trainierte sie schon den vierten Tag in Folge im Raum der Wüsche, der sich zu diesem Zweck in ein etwas bizarres Spiegelkabinett verwandelt hatte, denn nur so war es Harry möglich mit seinem anderen Ich zu sprechen, ohne immer zu einem Spiegel zu hasten. Allerdings stellte sich die ganze Sache zu Beginn als gar nicht so einfach heraus, was Harry zum verzweifeln bracht. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte einfach nicht begreifen, warum es beim instinktiven Teleportieren so ohne Problem geschehen war.

Morgen am Freitag wollte Harry es noch einmal probieren und dann entscheiden, ob er es schaffte, seine Freunde mit sich mitzunehmen. Doch das war morgen und jetzt war jetzt. Und dieses Jetzt hieß Abendessen. Harry, der sich gerade von Hermine einige Apfelspalten in den Mund stecken ließ begann zu lächeln und flüsterte leise „Danke Mama". Hermine gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Kopf und wollte ihren Freund danach küssen, da schallte eine laute wütende Stimme durch die Halle.

„Creevey, du mieses Stück Dreck", schrie zu aller Überraschung Blaise voll blankem Zorn quer durch die Halle und noch bevor jeder seinen Kopf herum gedreht oder der Angesprochene auch nur die Chance zu einer Reaktion hatte, erwischte ihn auch schon der erste Fluch. Collin wurde von Tisch weggerissen und landete auf dem Boden. Blaise nutzte dies und stürzte sich auf ihn.

Harry sah dies alles mit Entsetzten und konnte sich ebenso wie alle anderen in der Halle zuerst gar nicht regen. Schließlich hatte Blaise den jüngeren Blonden voll im Griff und seine Fäuste trafen mehrfach mit voller Wucht. Das war der Moment, wo die Lehrer zu Sinnen kamen und Professor Styls mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf seine beiden Schüler zu rannte. Und noch einer wollte Collin zu Hilfe kommen. Es war Celine, Blaise Schwester, die versuchte und flehte, dass ihr Bruder aufhörte, doch Celine kam mit ihrem Rollstuhl nicht durch, ebenso wenig wie ihre Worte.

Letztendlich ertönte ein „Expelliarmus" von Professor Styls, doch dieses erreichte sein Ziel nicht, denn plötzlich geschah etwas, das noch unglaublicher war, als der wütende Angriff auf Hogwarts Hobbyfotographen. Binnen von Bruchteilen einer Sekunde schoss plötzlich der steinerne Boden der Großen Halle nach oben. Zwei schwere Tische, welche sonst die Tafel der Ravenclaws bildeten, und mehrere Bänke rutschten dabei geräuschvoll zur Seite und dann setzten sich die Steine zu einem Wesen in Menschengestalt zusammen. Und eben dieses Ding, dieser, man konnte sagen basaltene Golem, bewegte sich ungeahnt schnell auf die Kämpfenden zu und riss Blaise von seinem Opfer.

Zuerst verwirrt, dann noch wütender schrie der ehemalige Slytherin, der Golem sollte ihn runterlassen. Allerdings bewegte er sich dabei so ungehalten, dass er seinen Zauberstab verlor und damit nun gänzlich wehrlos war. Harry fragte sich für einen Moment, ob dies nicht vielleicht auch die bessere Lösung sei, denn so konnte sich Collin ein wenig aufrichten und versuchen seine gebrochene Nase zu versorgen.

Den Rest der Halle beschäftigte, soweit er nicht erstarrt auf den Golem blickte, wo dieser nun eigentlich her kam. Allerdings durchzog dann erst einmal, da sich das steinerne Ungetüm bewegte, ein Hauch von Panik die Halle, sodass Professor McGonagall eingreifen musste, um für Ruhe zu sorgen. Ein paar laute Schläge mit ihrem Zauberstab durch die Luft genügten aber, jedoch nur so lange, bis Hermine plötzlich entsetzt den Namen von Blaise Schwerster rief.

Die gehbehinderte Gryffindor war offenbar bei ihrem Versuch zu ihrem Bruder durchzudringen aus dem Rollstuhl gefallen und lag nun weinend auf dem Boden. Dieser Anblick allein tat Harry schon mehr als weh, doch dann war da aber auch der blaue Schimmer, der sich von ihrer rechten Hand auf den Boden übertrug und pulsierte. Harry hatte keine Ahnung was dies sein konnte, bis Professor Styls plötzlich an das Mädchen herantrat, sie hoch hob und während er sie wieder in ihren Stuhl setzte, beruhigend auf Celine einsprach.

„Ganz ruhig, meine Liebe. Er hat sich beruhigt und wird ihm nichts mehr tun. Komm schon, bitte lass deinen Bruder los. Lass ihn runter, damit wir das hier klären können."

Alle in der Halle starrten auf die Zwei und es war dann Professor McGonagall, die fragte, was ihr Kollege mit seinen Worten meinte. Harry schien unterdes eine Ahnung zu haben und zu begreifen, was hier geschehen war. Klar hatte er bemerkt, dass Collin in den letzten Wochen ein leichtes Interesse für Blaise Schwester entwickelt zu haben schien, doch dass sein Klassenkamerad so ausgetickt war, das konnte doch nicht allein damit zu tun haben. Harry hatte Blaise nie so eingeschätzt. Und auch wenn er Halbitaliener war, blieb der Pokal des beschützenden Bruders immer noch in Rons Händen und dieser hatte sich niemals so gegeben.

Was nun den Golem anging, da reifte in Harry eine andere Erkenntnis heran. Wieso sollte Celine nicht auch die Voraussetzungen haben, um ein Element zu beherrschen? Immerhin hatten sie die gleichen Eltern. Allerdings schien dies heute, der erste Ausbruch seitens Celines gewesen zu sein. Dies bestätigte sich dann auch, als sich das Mädchen aus den Armen von Stephano Styls löste, nickte und ihre Hand wieder gen Boden führte. Dort breitete sich wieder der blaue Schimmer aus und der Golem ließ Blaise hinunter. Dann ging er schweren Schrittes zu der Stelle zurück, wo er entstanden war und zwei Sekunden später fügte sich der Boden wieder so zusammen, als wäre niemals was geschehen. Einzig die verrückten Tische und Bänke zeugten noch davon. Doch das war im nächsten Moment nebensächlich, denn Professor McGonagall trat auf den Plan.

„Mr. Zabini, noch nie, ich betone noch nie, ist mir ein solches Verhalten vor meinen Augen zuteil geworden. Wie konnten sie nur? Mr. Creevey ist ihr Mitschüler und noch dazu aus ihrem eigenem Hause."

Wenn jetzt allerdings jemand Reue bei Blaise erwartet hätte, dann wurde er enttäuscht. Sofort nachdem McGonagalls Worte verklungen waren, fuhr der Schwarzhaarige wieder auf. Allerdings in einem Akzent, der seine Wurzeln scheinbar zum Ausdruck bringen sollte, nämlich leicht italienisch.

„Was ich gedacht habe? Nichts Professor, ich habe gehandelt. Denn diese Stückchen Dreck, diese Made hat es gewagt, die Ehre meiner Schwester zu besudeln."

Die Direktorin fuhr ihren Schüler an, er solle auf seine Worte achten, doch das machte Blaise nur noch wütender und er wandte sich direkt an Collin. „ ...und eines sage ich dir, du perverse Ratte. Diese Sache wird noch ein Nachspiel haben. Ich habe dir vertraut. Sie hat dir vertraut und dafür werde ich dich fertig machen ..."

„Welche Sache, Mr. Zabini?", fragte die Direktorin nun auch zunehmend wütender werdend und Blaise zog plötzlich etwas aus seinem Umhang. Es sah aus wie eine kleine Mappe und er streckte sie anklagend in Richtung Collin. „Das hier meine ich, Professor. Das habe ich durch Zufall unter seinem Bett gefunden."

„Unter Mr. Creeveys Bett? Per Zufall?", rief die Direktorin mehr als nur skeptisch.

„Ja Zufall, als ich mich, zusammen mit einem der Sechsklässler, über das Muggelspiel Baseball unterhalten habe und mir der dazugehörige Ball leider durch die Hände glitt und unter dem Bett von dem da rollte." Dabei zeigte er auf Collin und der Blonde wollte was erwidern. Blaise ließ ihn aber nicht zu Wort kommen und fügte hinzu, „andererseits wäre ich sonst aber nie hinter die kranken Ideen dieses Kerls gekommen. Ich möchte nicht mal daran denken, was er treibt, wenn er sich dies hier ansieht."

„Was denn ansieht?", fragte Stephano Styls und wollte nach der Mappe greifen. Blaise war aber schneller und zog sie zurück. „Nein", rief er, „Nicht sie. Die Direktorin ja, aber nicht sie."

Das überraschte nun wirklich jeden im Raum, doch bevor man weiter spekulieren konnte, hatte sich die Direktorin die Mappe genommen und einen Blick hinein geworfen. Harry fragte sich, was sich denn nur in ihr befinden konnte, denn das Gesicht der Direktorin verdunkelte sich plötzlich und nun schaute auch sie Collin klagend an. Was hatte der Junge nur getan? Dies fragte sich wohl gerade die gesamte Halle. Stephano Styls allerdings wollte sich mit dem Verbot seines Schülers nicht zufrieden geben und ergriff nun ebenfalls die ominöse Mappe. Er schaute unter dem Protest seines Schülers hinein und schien kurzzeitig in seinen Gedanken zu versinken. Dann wandte er sich jedoch an Collin.

„Mr. Creevey, ist das hier ihr Werk?"

Der Blonde bis jetzt meist auf den Boden blickend, erhob seinen Kopf und antwortete mit einem ungewohntem Stolz „Ja". Daraufhin füllte sich das Gesicht seines Lehrers für alle unverständlich mit einem breiten Lächeln und er meinte, „Also ich muss sagen, ich bin begeistert. Allein schon das Licht ..."

„Stephano", rief die Direktorin entsetzt und blickte zwischen ihrem Kollegen und ihrem Schüler hin und her.

„Nein Minerva, nicht. Habt ihr beide euch diese Bilder mal genau angeschaut? Ich meine zumindest du? Bei Mr. Zabini kann ich nicht erwarten, dass er so etwas sieht, aber du Minerva? Hat denn keiner den Ausdruck im Gesicht des Mädchens bemerkt? Wie sie strahlt? Und vor allem, wie sie da sitzt? Ich bezweifle, dass Mr. Creevey diese Bilder von ihr heimlich geschossen hat."

Bilder' schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und er blickte zu Celine, die es mittlerweile geschafft hatte, sich zu Collin durch zu arbeiten. Dort zog sie eine weißes Taschentuch aus ihrem Umhang und reichte es dem Blonden, der es dankbar, und mit einem völlig verklärten Blick annahm."

„Heißt das, sie soll es freiwillig gemacht haben, Professor?", fragte Blaise entsetzt und schaute zu seiner Schwester. Stephano Styls versicherte sich kurz bei Celine und nickte dann. Das war schließlich der Moment, wo Blaise wieder die Fassung verlor und er nun seine Schwester anschrie.

„Wie konntest du nur, Cil? Ich habe Vater versprochen, auf dich zu achten und du fällst mir in den Rücken."

Erneut wechselte der Blick jedes Einzelnen und lag nun wieder auf Celine Zabini, die jedoch nicht beschämt zu Boden blickte wie man es hätte erwarten können, sondern mit nun ebenso lauter, voller Stolz klingender Stimme erwiderte. „Blaise Zabini, du bist ein Idiot. Mal ganz und gar abgesehen davon, dass du gerade meinem Freund die Nase gebrochen und dich zum Affen gemacht hast, weiß unser Vater darüber bereits bescheid. Ich habe es ihm geschrieben und er vertraut mir offensichtlich mehr, als du es tust."

Nun erstarb jeder Laut in der Halle und Harry durchzuckten gerade mehrere Fragen. Hatte sie Freund gesagt? Und was für Fotos waren das, wenn sie Blaise so aus der Bahn warfen?

Backflash

‚Ich bin nicht hässlich. Ich bin witzig und freundlich. Warum nur müssen alle immer auf meiner Größe herumhacken?' Mit diesen Gedanken und immer noch ein wenig sauer auf Marina Gonzales, einer Huffelpuff im siebenten Jahr, die ihm DAS gerade wieder ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, betrat Collin Creevey die Bibliothek. Dabei hatte er doch lediglich gefragte, ob das Mädchen sich mal zwei Schritte zur Seite bewegen würde, damit sie seiner Kamera nicht im Weg stand, mit der er den Sonnenuntergang einfangen wollte.

Rasch sah sich der Gryffindor suchend um und fand auch schnell die samt leuchtende Haarpracht von der Person, die zurzeit der einzige Lichtblick in seinem Leben war. Erst kürzlich hatte ihm sein Vater geschrieben, dass seine Großmutter von ihnen gegangen war und dann, dass es mit dem Milchgeschäft auch schlechter wurde, nachdem die Menschen so voller Ängste vor BSE waren. All dies machte Collin ein wenig zu schaffen und sein bester Trost in dieser Zeit war eben die Gesellschaft von ihr, von Celine Zabini.

Anfangs hatte es erst gar nicht so ausgesehen. Blaise Schwester war ein wenig zickig und unnahbar, drohte sogar damit, ihr Wissen um die dunklen Künste spielen zu lassen. Doch Collin hatte schnell herausgefunden, wieso sie sich so verhielt. Es war wegen ihrer körperlichen Schwäche. Der Gryffindor hätte es nie Behinderung genannt, schon gar nicht in ihrer Gegenwart, denn was die Schwarzhaarige noch mehr hasste als dass sie sich nicht so bewegen konnte wie andere, war das Verhalten eben jener und ihr Mitleid mit dem ‚behinderten Mädchen'. Collin hatte am Anfang diesen Fehler auch begangen, unbewusst, und sie hie und da gefragt, ob er ihr bei der Tür oder bei der Treppe helfe solle. Die Reaktion darauf war eindeutig gewesen, worauf der blonde Gryffindor seine Einstellung änderte. Und so kam es, dass er und Celine irgendwann doch kleine Gespräche begannen und nun schon seit mehreren Wochen ihre Hausaufgaben gemeinsam erledigten.

Collin verdrängte also die Gedanken an Marina Gonzales, überprüfte noch mal seinen Atem - Obwohl dies durch Mr. Sullivans- Immerfrisch- Kaugummi eigentlich unnötig war – und trat leise an Celine heran. Und gerade dieses „leise" war auch gut, denn sonst hätte er es nicht gehört. Er hätte nicht gehört, dass Blaise Schwester weinte. Etwas, das man bei ihr nie sah, oder besser gesagt, was dieses Mädchen sehr schnell für andere unsichtbar machen konnte. Dies hatte Collin schon mal festgestellt. Celine konnte ihre Gesichtszüge und Augen sehr rasch so aussehen lassen, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Doch heute überrascht Collin das Mädchen und leugnen wurde zwecklos. Vorsichtig setzte sich der Gryffindor mit an den Tisch, legte seine Tasche ab und fragte Celine, was geschehen sei. Blaise Schwester stockte zuerst leicht erschrocken, und Collin rechnete damit, dass sie sagte, es sei nichts. Doch dann überraschte sie ihn und erwiderte weinend, „Ach es war Pansy. Die dumme Kuh hat mich heute dermaßen rumgeschupst und dann vor allen ein hässliches Entlein genannt."

Collin wollte erst scharf die Luft einziehen und loswettern, was Pansy Parkinson doch für ein Troll sei, der es nicht mal schaffte einen Verhütungszauber richtig zu benutzen, doch dann schaltete sein Gehirn in eine ganze andere Richtung und seinem Mund entfuhr lediglich ein „aha".

Celine schaute den Jungen daraufhin prüfend an und wollte schon erwidern, dass Mitgefühl unter Freunden anders klang, aber Collin ließ ihr gar keine Chance. Er lächelte und sagte, „Nun die Sache mit dem hässlichen Entlein würde mich nicht wirklich treffen."

„WAS?", fuhr Celine auf, doch ihr Gegenüber legte rasch seine Hand auf ihren Mund, sei es, weil sie in der Bibliothek waren und Madame Pince schon rüber schaute oder weil er noch nicht fertig war. Denn mit dem nächsten Satz, oder besser seiner Frage, verwirrte er Celine sichtlich.

„Sag nicht, du kennst das Märchen vom hässlichen Entlein nicht?"

Celine schüttelte den Kopf und Collin, der nun merkte, dass Muggelkinder und Zaubererkinder doch erheblich unterschiedliche Erziehungen und Geschichten genossen, erklärte Blaise Schwester sehr schnell, was er meinte. „Weißt du Celine, bei uns Muggeln gibt es da ein altes Märchen, in welchem ein kleines hässliches Entlein von allen herum gestoßen wird, biss sich das Entlein in einen wunderschönen Schwan verwandelt."

Collin musste lächeln, als er sah, wie sich auf dem sonst so aristokratisch blassen Gesicht des Mädchens ein leichter Rotschimmer bildete. Und als sie dann auch noch ungläubig den Kopf schütteln wollte, legte der Gryffindor nach. „Und weißt du was, Celine. Du musste diese Verwandlung nicht einmal mehr über dich ergehen lassen. Denn du bist schon wunderschön."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis beide verstanden hatten, was Collin da gerade gesagt hatte und nun wurde selbst der Gryffindor roter als eine Tomate. Andererseits hatte Collin ja nicht gelogen. Er fand die Fünfklässlerin mehr als nur hübsch und dies wurde ihm gerade klar. Und so kam es, dass sich die Zwei eine ganze Weile anschauten, keiner aber einen Schritt weiter ging, bis Celine plötzlich lächelte und fragte, „Und wie hübsch findest du mich? Wäre ich in deinen Augen schön genug, dass du mich mit deiner Kamera einfangen würdest? Ich hab zwar schon einige Gemälde von mir zu Hause, doch ich hätte auch gern was Besonderes von mir."

Collin war so gefangen von ihrem Gesicht, dass er alles für sie getan hätte. Daher nickte der Gryffindor und stimmte dem ganzen zu. Schließlich brachte ihn der Lärm neu ankommender Schüler jedoch wieder aus seiner Starre und die Beiden beendeten ihre Hausausgaben. Die nächsten zwei Tage sah Collin Celine nicht, da beide unterschiedliche Aufgaben erledigen mussten. Unter anderem kümmerte sich der Gryffindor darum, dass der Raum der Wünsche frei war und dass das Licht ihn richtig ausleuchtete, denn schließlich wollte er, dass die Portraits besonders schön wurden.

‚Kamera bereit, Filme gecheckt und Blitzlicht auch OK.' Mit diesen Dingen im Kopf hastete Collin vier Tage nach dem Gespräch in der Bibliothek durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Das Abendessen war gerade zu Ende gegangen und nun war er auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche. Unterwegs war ihm dann auch noch die Flasche mit der magischen Fotoessens aus den Händen geglitten, doch glücklicherweise hatte ihm sein Dad zu Weihnachten ein paar ganz besondere Zaubererfilme aus der Winklegasse besorgt, bei denen man sich später immer noch entscheiden konnte, ob man die Fotographien sich bewegend oder starr haben wollte. Klar waren diese Filme teurer, doch Celine waren sie allemal wert.

Höflich, wie er es bei Professor Styls gelernt hatte, klopfte der Gryffindor an und gleich darauf erklang auch schon eine weiche Mädchenstimme, die ihn herein bat. Kaum durch die Tür, selbige geschlossen und Celine herzlich begrüßend wollend, erlebte Collin aber einen Schock, der dem von Harry Potters Sturz in seinem zweiten Schuljahr nahe kam, denn der Raum der Wünsche sah nicht mal annähernd so aus, wie er ihn sich eigentlich gewünscht hatte. Und das war nicht alles. Die Augen des Gryffindors schienen fast überzugehen, als er Celine sah und wie sie so ... na ja ... fast ohne etwas auf dem nun mitten im Raum stehenden Bett lag. Lediglich ein Handtuch war um ihren Körper geschlungen. Doch bei näherer Betrachtung, und bei Celines schelmischem Gesicht, würde dieses wohl auch irgendwann noch verschwinden.

„Celine, was ... was ist hier ... ich dachte ..."

Blaise Schwester musste einfach lächeln, als sie Collin Gesicht sah. Oder war es vielmehr der Versuch, ihre eigene Aufregung zu verbergen? Nun, dass konnte sie selbst nicht beantworten, sprach aber mit leiser Stimme in Richtung Tür. „Ich sagte doch, ich wollte mal was Besonderes von mir."

Collin ließ fast seine Kamera fallen und erste Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, vom immer trockener werdenden Mund ganz zu schweigen. ‚Nicht starren ... alles nur nicht starren', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Wenn sie das kann, dann kann ich das auch'. Wie naiv er doch war. Collin war ein Teenager, ein Junge und wenn man bedachte, dass es in seinem Leben bisher nur ein weibliches Wesen, nämlich DIE Kamera gegeben hatte, war das, was sein Körper gerade durchlitt, wohl das natürlichste auf der Welt.

Allerdings schien sein Zögern nun auch bei Celine Zweifel aufzuwerfen, ob sie das Richtige getan hatte und daher fragte sie, ob alles mit ihrem Freund in Ordnung war, oder ob sie die ganze Sache vergessen sollten? Collin schien dies aus seiner Starre zu reißen und er wandte verlegen seinen Blick ab.

„Vergessen Celine? Ich weiß nicht? Es kommt alles ein wenig überraschend. Und ... und ..."

„Was und?", fragte sie leicht neckend. „Bin ich doch nicht so hübsch? Ist mein Körper ..."

„NEIN", rief der Gryffindor rasch und fuhr wieder herum. „Du ... du bist …per ...perfekt. Es lie … liegt an mir."

Und während Collin dies sagte und immer wieder woanders im Raum hinschaute, bemerkte Celine, dass sich die Haltung des Jungen etwas verändert hatte. Irgendwie sah es so aus, als würde er seinen Hintern nach hinten hinausschieben, so dass vorn unterm Zauberumhang mehr Platz blieb. Celine traf plötzlich die Erkenntnis und sie wurde leicht rot. Wie konnte sie ihm das nur antun? Wie konnte sie vergessen, was ihre Mutter ihr gesagt hatte, als sie sie damals aufgeklärt hatte? Für sie war es eigentlich normal, sich vor einem Jungen auszuziehen. Schon früh hatte sie all ihre Scheu abgelegt, oder wenn man es genau nahm, gab es diese Scheu nie wirklich. Seit dem Unfall war sie es gewöhnt zum Beispiel mit ihrem Dad oder auch mit Blaise zu baden. Oder ihre ganzen Untersuchungen und therapeutischen Behandlungen, nie gab es da so etwas wie Scham.

Doch hier war es jetzt ganz was anderes. Hier lag sie nun fast nackt vor einem Jungen, der ihr, wie sie gerade feststellte, auch noch sehr viel bedeutete. Und nun brachte sie Collin auch noch in so eine Lage. Rasch zog sie die Decke über sich und bat den Gryffindor sich zu ihr zu setzen. Collin zögerte kurz und legte dann die Kamera ab. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, den Blick ja nicht auf ihren Körper gerichtet, denn da war zwar die Decke. Doch Seide hatte die Angewohnheit so dünn zu sein, dass sich zum Beispiel Celines Brüste samt Brustwarzen durchaus erkennbar abzeichneten.

„Collin, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte es nicht."

„Wie? Was?", fragte der Gryffindor leise, worauf Celine ihn näher an sich heran zog und flüsterte, „ Ich wollte dich nicht so in Verlegenheit bringen."

Collin drehte sich nun so, dass er ihr direkt in den Augen schauen konnte und dann geschah es. Der Gryffindor vergaß mal schnell wie nah er ihr war, wie hart da etwas in seiner Hose pochte und während er noch sagte „Hast du aber", da berührten sich plötzlich ihre Lippen. Für Beide schien die Welt still zu stehen, denn dieser Kuss sollte nie enden. Schließlich aber lösten sich ihre beiden Münder und Collin war der erste, der wieder zu Worten kam..

„Ich ... Cil ... ich denke ... ich glaube ... ich habe mich in dich verliebt ..."

„Ich auch", hauchte sie zurück und Beide küssten sich erneut, diesmal allerdings etwas intensiver und auch die Zungen begannen zaghaft den Gegenüber zu erkunden.

Die Minuten verstrichen und das Feuer im Kamin wurde etwas kleiner und es war schließlich Blaise Schwester, die den Kuss beendete und zaghaft an den Jungen neben ihr gerichtet fragte, ob er nicht trotzdem ein paar Fotos von ihr machen wollte. Collin richtete sich auf und sah das Mädchen mit verliebten Augen an. Zuerst wollte er sofort ja sagen, doch dann rutschte die Decke etwas zur Seite und entblößte dabei Celines zarte Brüste. Dies war dann der Punkt, wo Collin meinte, dass dies gar nicht so einfach sein würde. Er war einfach zu aufgewühlt, als dass er sich konzentrieren könnte. Celine sah ihn daraufhin mit großen Augen an und eine leichte Enttäuschung spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder.

„Bitte nicht. Bitte sei nicht traurig", flehte Collin, der Celine nicht wehtun wollte. Und gerade als er sich durchgerungen hatte, ihr erklären wollte, warum es nicht ging, da durchzuckte ihn plötzlich ein Gedanke.

„Verdammt, ich hab´s"

„Was hast du?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige überrascht.

„Die Lösung. Allerdings darfst du es mir dann nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich auf dich während der ganzen Fotografiererei etwas abwesend wirke."

„Wie abwesend?", hakte Celine nach und Collin erklärte ihr, dass er sich mit einem Zauber belegen würde, der ihn sich nur auf die Kamera konzentrieren lasse. Hermine habe ihm diesen Zauber gezeigt und so würden die Bilder von ihr einsame Spitze werden.

Blaise Schwester sah den Blonden zwar noch ein wenig skeptisch an, entschied sich dann aber, Collin zu vertrauen und man schritt zur Tat. Die nächste Stunde verwandelte sich der Raum der Wünsche wahrlich in ein Fotoatelier. Collin knipste Bild um Bild auch wenn er ab und zu die Kamera ablegen musste, um Celine dabei zu helfen, sich richtig zu positionieren.

‚Der Zauber muss wirklich stark sein, oder das Photographieren ist seine Welt'. Mit diesen Gedanken legte sich die Gryffindor verträumt lächelnd auf die Seite und hob ihren Arm über den Kopf. Sie hatte nun die gleiche Position wie das Mädchen in diesem Kinofilm über den Untergang dieses Muggelschiffes. Einzig der große Diamant fehlte, doch das war egal. Collin photographierte sie, wie sie war und nicht ein Gedanke schien dabei an sich und seinen Zustand verschwendet zu werden. Und dass sein Körper auf sie reagierte, war nur all zu offensichtlich.

Schließlich wurde das letzte Photo geschossen, gehörend zu einem Film, der, sollte er entwickelt werden, niemals in die Hände Fremder gelangen durfte. Irgendwie war Celine am Ende immer mutiger, wenn nicht übermütig geworden und hatte ihren neuen Freund zu ein paar doch recht eindeutig freizügigeren Bildern überredet. Blaise Schwester zog die Decke über ihren Körper und hob dann den Zauber von Collin auf. Der Gryffindor brauchte einige Sekunden, um wieder klar denken zu können und Celine nutzte dies, um ihn zu sich hinunter zu ziehen und sich mit einem langen Kuss zu bedanken. Daraus wurden letztendlich fast zwei Stunden in denen die Beiden noch kuschelten. Bevor Collin entschied, dass es Zeit war, in den Gryffindorturm zurück zu kehren.

Flashback Ende

Professor McGonagall hatte sich die Mappe mit den Bildern ihrer Schülerin nochmals genommen und versuchte die Aussage von Stephano Styls richtig zu beurteilen. Letztendlich kam sie auch zu dem Schluss, obwohl es für die alte Hexe mehr als nur unverständlich war, wie ein junges Mädchen so etwas freiwillig tat. Wir sprachen hier schließlich von einer Schülerin, die einem der ältesten und angesehensten Häuser entstammte.

Damions Vater hingegen, war das ganze Gegenteil der Direktorin. Er lächelte nur, warf ebenfalls noch einmal einen Blick auf die Bilder, was bei Blaise ein Schnauben hervor rief, und reichte dann die Mappe mit einem anerkennenden Nicken an Celine.

„Hier Ms. Zabini, passen sie gut darauf auf, denn dieses Geschenk wird wirklich einzigartig bleiben."

Zuerst befürchtete das Mädchen, dass ihr Lehrer ihr nun verbieten würde, sich mit Collin weiter zu treffen, doch das war nicht das, was Professor Styls meinte. Celine hörte noch Worte wie, dass, sollte dies mal wiederholt werden, die Gesichter niemals wieder diesen Glanz hätten. Erleichtert atmete Celine aus, bis es daran ging, zu entscheiden, was mit ihrem Bruder geschehen sollte. Die Direktorin zog es in Erwägung einen harten Verweis auszusprechen, doch auch hier befand der Hauslehrer von Gryffindor, dass man andere Möglichkeiten der Bestrafung hatte.

Letztendlich sah Stephano Styls seinen Schüler nachdenklich an und sagte, „Also Mr. Zabini, verprügeln eines Mitschülers, dass macht dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Außerdem bekommen sie Strafarbeiten bei mir oder bei Mr. Filch. Das hängt aber ab, wie sie sich im Anschluss verhalten..."

Die gesamte Halle war nun Ohr. Jeder verstummte, obwohl dies bei den Slytherin wohl am auffälligsten war, da diese sich lautstark über den Punkteverlust ihrer Gegner gefreut hatten.

„Denn Mr. Zabini...", fuhr Damions Vater fort. „Sie werden sich jetzt und hier bei ihrer Schwester und dann bei Mr. Greevey entschuldigen. Und als kleinen Bonus dürfen sie ihren Mitschüler dann noch zu Poppy begleiten und ihr erklären, warum Collins Nase gebrochen ist."

„Autsch", sagte Harry leise, denn dieses Unterfangen würde mit Sicherheit kein Leichtes werden. Hermine und Ron stimmten dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, während der Rest eher auf die Mappe in Celines Händen schielte. Jeder hätte wohl zu gern gesehen, was sich für Bilder darin befanden. Aber nur eine Gruppe, nämlich die weiblichen Bewohner des Gryffindorturms, hatten auch nur annähernd eine Chance in ihren Genuss zu kommen.

Wenig später, Collin und Blaise hatten die Halle verlassen, kehrte wieder Ruhe in der Großen Halle ein und das Abendessen näherte sich seinem Ende. Harry saß am Gryffindortisch und lauschte, wenn auch unbewusst, den Gesprächen am Lehrertisch. Irgendwie schien sein Gehör sich darauf eingestellt zu haben und so bekam der Gryffindor mit, wie sich Professor McGonagall etwas aufregte, das die Strafe doch zu milde ausgefallen war. Stephano Styls erwiderte aber, dass Poppy sich schon darum kümmern würde und so schlich sich doch plötzlich so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Direktorin.

Andere Lehrer, welche die Bilder nicht gesehen hatte, erregte diese viel mehr. Professor Vektor zum Beispiel, die etwas ältere Professorin für Arithmantik schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte, „Hat denn Ms. Zabini überhaupt eine Ahnung, was alles hätte passieren können. Ein Junge, sie völlig nackt. Was wäre, wenn er sich nicht zurück genommen hätte, oder sie? Sex wäre die Folge gewesen. Und das in Hogwarts, eine schaurige Vorstellung. Also zu meiner Zeit, da gab es so etwas nicht. Wir hatten noch Anstand und man wurde erst nach der Hochzeit aktiv in solchen Dingen. Meine Mutter, eine sehr gläubig Frau, sagte immer, Kind, wer vor der Ehe Sex hat, der kommt in die Hölle ..."

Das war dann der Moment, wo Stephano Styls sich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Und während die anderen Professoren die alte Lehrerin einfach reden ließen, mischte er sich, wenn auch stark sein Grinsen unterdrückend, ein. „Da haben sie recht, Professor Vektor. Das hat meine Mutter mir auch immer gesagt. Und sie meinte auch, dass wer onanierte, blind wird."

„Stephano", begehrte die Direktorin auf, doch Damions Vater blieb unbeeindruckt und sagte weiter an Professor Vektor gewandt und den bösen Blick der Chefin ignorierend. „Sie glauben also gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass wir hier Hogwarts anständige Schüler mit gesunden Köpfen haben und dass keiner unserer Schützlinge jemals die Hölle sehen wird."

Harry verschluckte sich und schaute nun direkt zum Lehrertisch hoch. Er erblickte Professor Vektor, die Damions Dad zuerst noch ungläubig, dann aber zustimmend ansah. Und dann sah er Professor Styls, der ein Gesicht zog, als könnte er kein Wässerchen trüben. Der Rest der Lehrkräfte, allen voran Ems und die Direktorin, kämpften entgegen der eigentlich von ihnen zu erwartenden Art hart mit sich, bis die ersten unter den unterschiedlichsten Vorwänden den Raum verließen. Es war wirklich ein Schauspiel und Harry begann zu lachen. Als ihn allerdings Hermine fragte, was denn sei, da musste auch er fluchtartig die Halle hinter sich lassen.

Irgendwie schien Harry die Ablenkung des gestrigen Abends gebraucht zu haben, denn heute, am Freitag, schaffte er es doch tatsächlich, die Phönixteleportation soweit zu verbessern, dass dem Besuch von Potter Castle nichts mehr im Wege stand.

Mit einem Lächeln berichtete er dies seinen Freunden und auch den beiden Professoren, die ja mitkommen wollten und der Beschluss wurde gefasst, dass ihre kleine Reise doch erst am darauf folgenden Wochenende stattfinden sollte. Harry sah dies zwar als eine Art Folter seitens der Lehrer, denn wie sollte er denn nur noch eine ganze Woche überstehen. Aber da ein Ordenstreffen kurzfristig anberaumt worden war, wo es um den Angriff auf die Königin ging, musste man den Trip einfach verschieben. Somit hieß es für Harry und seine Freund warten, bis es endlich hieß, in die Geschichte einzutauchen.

16


	76. Kapitel 76

Kapitel 76

„Himmel brummt mir der Arsch"

Mit diesem schmerzvollen Ausspruch kam Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum im Gryffindorturm und warf seinen Besen neben seinen Lieblingssessel am Kamin. Ron war ebenfalls fix und fertig nach dem Training, allerdings hatte der Rothaarige nicht wie sein Freund versucht, sich mit Klatschern anzulegen. Und so war es nur Harry, der wohl einige blaue Flecke bekam, besonders nachdem einer der Klatscher im voll auf die linke Pobacke geknallt war.

Hermine sah von ihren Hausaufgaben auf und warf ihrem Freund einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Harry war dies aber nicht genug und mit einem Dackelblick wandte er sich an den Lockenkopf. „Du Hermine, ich habe Schmerzen. Kannst du da nicht was tun. Mütter zum Beispiel legen sanfte Küsse auf die Wunden ihrer Kinder, damit es schneller heilt.

Eigentlich hatte Harry damit die zwei Schrammen im Gesicht gemeint, doch Hermine musste es irgendwie falsch verstanden haben. Sie stellte sich nämlich plötzlich vor ihn und mit einem Blitzen im Auge erwiderte sie. „Also wenn du glaubst, ich küsse dir jetzt deinen Hintern, dann hast du dich geschnitten."

Der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum johlte bei Harrys entsetztem Gesicht auf und Hermine sah ihn abwartend an. Rasch versuchte der Schwarzhaarige die Sache aufzuklären, nur um dann zu erkennen, dass ihn seine Freundin hoch genommen hatte. „Na warte", sagte er noch leise und schnappte sich Hermine. Er warf sie aufs Sofa, nagelte sie fest und begann sie solange zu kitzeln, bis Ron meinte, sie sollten sich ein Zimmer nehmen. „Gute Idee", erwiderte Hermine spitz und schon waren sie in Richtung Jungenschlafsaal verschwunden. Der Rest der Gryffindors sah ihnen mit großen Augen hinterher.

Bei Harrys Bett angekommen, küsste er seine Liebste erst einmal ausgiebig und zog dann seine Trainingssachen aus. Und während er dies tat, fragte Harry seine Freundin, wie ihr Nachmittag war. Hausaufgaben hatten sie kaum aufbekommen und selbst Hermine hatte sich eine kleine Auszeit vom Lernen für die Prüfungen genommen. Harry sah sie daher fragend an und bemerkte den leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen seiner Freundin.

„Hermine?", hakte der Gryffindor nach und der Lockenkopf meinte, dass sie sich zusammen mit den anderen die Bilder von Celine angesehen hatten. Nun war Harry natürlich ganz Ohr und bedachte seine Freundin mit einem neugierigen Blick. Hermine erzählte ihm aber nur, dass die Bilder wirklich wunderbar gelungen waren und dass man Collin auf dem Gebiet als ein Genie sehen konnte.

Allerdings brachte das Gespräch über die Nacktaufnahmen von Blaise Schwester etwas anderes bei Harry wieder ins Gedächtnis und er wandte sich an seine Freundin, die mittlerweile auf seinem Bett lag und den Gryffindor beobachtete, wie dieser letztendlich seine verschwitzten Boxer abstreifte.

„Ähm Hermine", begann Harry nachdenklich. „Was ich dich schon lange mal fragen wollte und es immer wieder vergessen habe. Die Fotos, ich meine die aus unserem persönlichen Album, die, die keiner außer uns sehen kann. Woher stammen die eigentlich? Ich meine, es sind doch einige sehr intime Momente, wie zum Beispiel unser gemeinsames Bad, du weißt schon, kurz bevor Myrthe gekocht wurde, dabei."

Hermine sah ihren Freund etwas überrascht an und eigentlich hatte sie ja gehofft, dass Harry die Bilder einfach mal so hinnahm, doch das tat der Gryffindor nicht und der Lockenkopf atmete tief durch. „Weißt du Harry, die Fotos stammen von Collin. Ich sagte dir doch, er ist ein Genie."

„Wie von Collin? Woher... willst du damit sagen, er war..."

„Nein Harry, war er nicht. Keine Sorge, wir waren bis auf Myrthe allein im Bad. Collin hat was gemacht, was viele nicht für möglich halten würden. Doch bevor ich es dir verrate, musst du mir versprechen nicht sauer zu sein..."

„Nicht sauer sein?" Harry sah seine Freundin leicht skeptisch an. Was hatten sie nur gemacht, um an diese Bilder zu kommen? Letztendlich nickte Harry und seine Freundin erklärte mit immer leiser werdender Stimme. „Also Collin hat die Fotos geschossen, während ich ihn mit in dein Denkarium genommen habe..."

„HERMINE", fuhr Harry auf, doch seine Freundin drückte ihm schnell ihre Hand auf den Mund.

„Nein Harry, lass mich weiter erzählen. Ich hatte Collin dabei unter einem bestimmten Zauber, der ihn sich nur auf das Photographieren konzentrieren ließ. Es war sogar sein eigener Vorschlag. Und ich habe sein Gedächtnis danach etwas beeinflusst. Aber alles auf seinen Wunsch und seine Einwilligung hin. Collin meinte, dass privat auch privat bleiben muss."

Harry schaute seine Freundin mit großen Augen an und musste die ganze Sache erst einmal verdauen, ganz zu schweigen, dass er es niemals für möglich gehalten hatte, dass man Bilder aus Erinnerungen ziehen konnte. Zu guter Letzt erkannte der Gryffindor jedoch, dass kein wirklicher Schaden an seiner oder Hermines Privatsphäre entstanden war und die Fotos mit Sicherheit einst eine gute Erinnerung darstellen würden. Daher ließ Harry das Thema fallen und kümmerte sich nun um seine Freundin. Er war ja schon nackt, ein kleiner Reinigungszauber war schnell gesprochen und was die Klamotten seiner Liebsten anging, nun ja, jeder hielt ihn doch für einen großen Zauberer... sicher fiel ihm da auch noch der passende Spruch ein...

„Filius, du hast jetzt erst mal die Oberaufsicht. Ich denke, wir sind spätestens heute Abend, oder vielleicht morgen früh wieder da."

Professor Flitwick nickte seiner Kollegin zu, während diese ihren Reiseumhang zuknöpfte. Dann wandte sich die Direktorin an Harry, der sich noch mal konzentrierte und dann alle bat, sich um ihn herum zu stellen und keine Angst zu haben. Zwei Sekunden später sah man in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts einen riesigen Feuerball, der mehrere Personen mit sich riss.

Das Nächste was alle, die Harry begleiteten sahen, war die große Treppe im Eingangsbereich von Potter Castle. Harry erkundigte sich, ob es allen gut ging und die meisten nickten. Einzig Professor McGonagall schien ein wenig schwindlig zu sein. Doch die alte Hexe meinte, es komme wohl eher vom Überraschungseffekt der doch sehr ungewöhnlichen Art zu Reisen. Doch das flaue Gefühl im Bauch der Direktorin verschwand sofort, als sie zwei Stimmen vernahm, die sie seit über sechzehn Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Lily und James Potter standen in ihren Bilderrahmen und begrüßten die Gäste im Schloss der Potters. Minerva McGonagall traten bei diesem Anblick einige Tränen in die Augen und sie ging näher an ihre ehemaligen Schüler heran. Aufgehalten wurde sie dabei allerdings kurz von Trexus, der sie um ihren Umhang bat. Etwas überrascht zuckte die Direktorin zurück, doch der kleine Hauself bestand energisch, jedoch auf höflichste Art und Weise darauf, dass man ihm das Kleidungsstück reichte. Wenig später waren auch die anderen vorgestellt und Harry samt seiner Freundin, seinen beiden Lehrern und auch Ron gingen in den nächsten Raum.

Es handelte sich dabei um den kleinen Salon, merkte Trexus an. Harry allerdings schaute eher zweifelnd auf seinen kleinen Diener, denn ein Zimmer mit den etwaigen Ausmaßen von zehn mal zehn Metern würde er niemals als „klein" bezeichnen. Das Zimmer wiederum war sehr zweckdienlich eingerichtet und Harry vermutete, dass hier in früheren Zeiten meist gegessen wurde. Eine Tafel im rechten Teil unmittelbar vorm Kamin zeugte jedenfalls davon.

„Eindeutig gryffindorscher Einfluss", sagte Stephano Styls mit einem Lächeln, als er das Gold, die edlen Hölzer an Wand und Decke und das viele Rot begutachtete. Harry nickte und fragte dann an Trexus gewandt, ob der kleine Hauself nicht eine kurze Führung durch das Schloss machen wollte. Trexus wurde daraufhin etwas blass und schaute zu Boden, worauf sich Harry wiederum fragte, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Vorsichtig trat er an seinen Diener heran und hob mit seiner rechten Hand den Kopf des Elfen etwas an. Trexus begann darauf zu zittern und flehte mit quäkender Stimme.

„Bitte Master, das Schloss... es ist... ist noch nicht ganz fertig."

„Aber das macht doch nichts, Trexus", erwiderte Hermine, worauf der Elf seinerseits plötzlich völlig umschlug und Harrys Freundin vorwurfsvoll anblickte.

„Miss, das Schloss der Potter steht für Ordnung und Stabilität, Traditionen und Macht und es wird nicht besichtigt, wenn es nicht in einem annehmbaren Zustand ist. Trexus ist selber böse mit sich, dass er es noch nicht geschafft hat. Trexus bittet seinen Meister hiermit auch vielmals um Vergebung für die nun entstehenden Unannehmlichkeiten. Doch Trexus ist hier allein, anders als..."

Der kleine Hauself hielt sich plötzlich seine Hand vor den Mund und sah sich panisch um. Harry hatte aber verstanden, was er gesagt hatte und fragte nun direkt, und ohne dass sich Trexus dem entziehen konnte, was er gemeint hatte. Mit angstvollem Gesicht und die großen Augen beschämt zu Boden gerichtet, erklärte ihm dieser daraufhin, dass es früher mindestens acht Hauselfen hier im Schloss gab.

„Acht", entfuhr es Ron, der gerade seine Mutter im Ohr hatte, und wie sie immer sagte, sie wäre schon zufrieden, wenn sie eine Elfe zweimal die Woche zu ihr verirren würde. Auch Hermine war erstaunt und schaute nun zu ihrem Freund. Harry allerdings wurde sich gerade bewusst, was es in früheren Zeiten geheißen haben muss, ein Potter zu sein. Nicht mal Lucius Malfoy hatte seines Wissens mehr Diener als Dobby. Und wie er dies dachte, durchzuckte ihn auch schon der nächste Gedanke. Wie wäre es, wenn er seinen kleinen Freund hier her rufen würde, damit dieser Trexus im Schloss unterstützte?

Und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, rief Harry auch gleich darauf laut nach seinem anderen Hauselfen. Ein leises Plopp erklang und Dobby erschien vor seinen Füßen. „Harry Potter, Sir, was kann Dobby für euch tun." Zu mehr war der ehemalige Diener der Malfoys nicht mehr imstande, denn plötzlich ertönte ein lautes, wütendes Fauchen und Trexus stürzte sich auf den anderen Elfen. Harry war zu geschockt, um zu reagieren und so entbrannte ein extrem schneller und harter Kampf zwischen den Beiden, welcher darin gipfelte, dass Trexus einen kleinen Dolch an Dobbys Kehle hielt und mit böse funkelten Augen darauf wartete, dass Dobby einen falschen Schritt machte, der sein Leben beendete.

„TREXUS NEIN", rief Harry entsetzt und wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch dann sah ihn Trexus plötzlich an und fragte voller Unverständnis „Aber Sir, er ist ein Scham´kari?"

„Ein was?", kam es zeitgleich von Allen, während Dobby schluchzte und die großen, fledermausartigen Ohren hängen ließ. Trexus ließ dies aber unbeeindruckt und mit harter Stimme erklärte er. „Ein Scham´kari, ein Blutelf, ein Elfenmörder. Er hat einen anderen Hauselfen umgebracht und muss nun den Rest seines verdammten Lebens den Platz des Getöteten einnehmen. Er ist nicht würdig im Hause Potter zu dienen."

Harry erschreckte es ein wenig, wie kalt und man konnte fast sagen verabscheuend Trexus über Dobby sprach. Und ein weiteres Mal wurde dem Gryffindor klar, wie wenig er, oder in diesem Falle auch die anderen, von den Gebräuchen und Gesetzen anderer Rassen wusste. Eines wiederum wusste Harry aber jetzt schon und zwar, dass Dobby Hilfe brauchte. Daher sah er Trexus mit festem Blick an und verlangte, dass dieser den Elfen frei ließ. Etwas widerwillig gehorchte Trexus, aber immer noch einen wachen Blick auf Dobby gerichtet.

„Und nun ihr Beiden denke ich mal, dass es Zeit für eine Erklärung ist. Trexus...", - Harry wandte sich direkt an seinen neuen Diener. – „... egal wie eure Gebräuche und Gesetze aussehen mögen, Dobby ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir und ich sehe ihn niemals als Diener an. Du wirst es vielleicht nicht verstehen, doch der Elf, welchen Dobby getötet hat, den musst du als Schande für eure Rasse sehen. Durch Kreachers Benehmen kam sein früherer Herr zu Schaden und in indirekter Weise ist er sogar für dessen Tod verantwortlich."

Trexus Augen wurden immer größer und man merkte ihm an, dass er sich in seiner Haut nicht mehr ganz wohl fühlte. Leise fragte er, jedoch mehr zu sich selbst, „Kreacher? Der alte Elf der Blacks?"

„Genau der", erwiderte Harry. „Er hat seinen Herren verraten, hat dem dunklen Lord in die Hände gespielt und mit Sirius Blacks Tod ging er dann an mich über. Und weil ich ihm nicht vertraute, habe ich Dobby gebeten, auf Kreacher aufzupassen und in Folge dessen, ist es dann irgendwann passiert. Dobby hat mich sozusagen nur beschützt, auch wenn es eure Gesetze vielleicht anders auslegen."

„Ich verstehe Meister", kam es auf Trexus kleinem Mund. Und da sich auch Harrys Eltern einmischten, wandte sich der Hauself schließlich an Dobby und bat ihn um Verzeihung. Letzterer nahm diese an und wollte wissen, wo er mit der Arbeit beginnen solle. Da fiel Harry etwas auf und er wandte sich noch mal direkt an die Beiden.

„Dobby? Oder besser, Trexus? Eines würde ich dann aber doch noch gern wissen. Woher hast du gewusst, dass Dobby ein Blutelf ist, denn gesehen dürftet ihr euch ja noch nicht haben?"

Hier war es der Hauself von Potter Castle, dessen Augen plötzlich leuchteten und er antwortete. „Ich sah es an seiner Magie, Sir. Elfen verlieren bei solcher einer grausamen Tat einen gewissen Teil davon. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, könnte dies hier auch ein Problem darstellen. Potter Castle ist sehr alt und voller Macht und kann, wenn sie es so wollen, sich sehr gut gegen die verteidigen, die ihm böse gesinnt sind. Daher wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn ihr euch mit Dobby bindet, mehr als nur den normale Master-Elfe-Schwur. Er würde dann nämlich die magische Signatur der Potters annehmen und könnte sich um einiges besser im Schloss bewegen."

Die Anwesenden im Raum horchten den Worten des kleinen Elfen aufmerksam zu und es war dann schließlich Hermine die fragte, wie diese Bindung denn zustande kommen sollte. Die Antwort war einfach und erinnerte an eine Passage aus einem Karl May Buch. Denn im Grunde kam es dem dortigen Ritual der Blutsbrüderschaft gleich.

Für Harry war dies kein Problem und er beschwor sofort ein Messer. Dobby hingegen schien die ganze Sache nicht so leicht zu nehmen und schaute nachdenklich auf die silbern glänzende Klinge in der Hand seines Herrn. Erst wollte Harry fragen, was denn mit Dobby sei, doch dann ließ er es, um den kleinen Kerl nicht zu drängen. Schließlich gab sich Dobby aber einen Ruck und willigte ein. Jeder der Beiden fügte sich einen kleinen Schnitt zu und nur kurz nachdem Harry und Dobby ihre zwei Wunden aufeinander gedrückt hatte, wurde Harry auch klar, warum sein Diener gezögert hatte. Während er nur ein leichtes Kribbeln verspürte, schien die Macht in Harrys Blut Dobby voll von den Beinen zu reißen.

Der Hauself begann zu zittern, verleierte die Augen, kippte letztendlich nach hinten um und wäre fast gegen ein Tischbein geknallt, hätte Hermine nicht reagiert. Harry schaute entsetzt zu seinem Freund, bis ihn das Lachen seines Vaters ablenkte. James Potter schien sich vor lachen kaum noch im Bilderrahmen halten zu können und Harry fand dies in Anbetracht der Situation mehr als nur unpassend. Folglich sandte er dem Portrait einen bösen Blick zu, bis ihn Lily Potter beruhigte und meinte, dass ihr Sohn ein wirklich mächtiger Zauberer sein musste, um einen Elfen umzuhauen.

„Ja aber Mum, warum lacht Dad dann? Ich finde es nicht witzig, wenn mein Freund ohnmächtig wird."

Harrys Mutter lächelte und erwiderte, „Ach Harry, sieh es deinem Vater nach. Er ist nun mal ein Kindskopf. Auf der anderen Seite wurde mein Lieber durch deine Aktion aber auch ein wenig an seine Jugend erinnert, in der er so etwas Ähnlich auch durchgezogen hat. Jedoch hieß das Ergebnis damals 1:0 für den Elfen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und seine Mum erklärte ihm mit einem nun sehr lehrerhaften Ton, dass er das nächste Mal, wenn er so etwas vorhat, Harry zu mindestens sich bei älteren Leuten erkundigen oder es in einem Buch nachlesen sollte. Rassenmischrituale konnten nämlich auch schief gehen.

Glücklicherweise erwachte Dobby kurz darauf und rettete Harry damit vor weiteren Belehrungen durch ein Portrait und war es auch seine Mutter. Der Gryffindor beugte sich zu Dobby herab und fragte, ob alles in Ordnung war. Daraufhin zeigte Dobby seine spitzen Zähne. Er lächelte und sprach dann plötzlich auch. Mit einem Leuchten im Auge wandte sich der kleine Elf an Trexus und fragte begierig, was zu tun sei. Kurz darauf sah man nur noch einen Kondensstreifen.

Das war dann der Punkt, wo Stephano Styls loslachte und meinte, dass Harrys Blut pures Doping sein musste und Dobbys Freundin Winky froh sein durfte, dass sie jetzt nicht hier war. Minerva McGonagall wollte ihren Kollegen für diese Bemerkung noch zu Recht weisen, doch es ging im Lachen aller unter. Schließlich ließ sich Trexus dann doch zu einer kurzen Schlossbesichtigung überreden und so setzte sich die kleine Gruppe in Bewegung zurück in Richtung Eingangshalle.

„Also Meister", begann Trexus mit weit ausholender Stimme. „Potter Castle ist weit über tausend Jahre alt und liegt durch mächtige Zauber gut versteckt unweit der schottischen Westküste."

„Wie weit?", fragte Hermine und es sah fast so aus, als rümpfte Trexus seine spitze Nase weil er unterbrochen wurde, doch er antwortete, „Ein bis zwei Stunden zu Pferd, Miss. Allerdings müsste man dabei den angrenzenden Wald durchqueren und dies sollten ortsunkundige Zauberer und Hexen tunlichst bleiben lassen. Aber ich bin abgeschweift. Also, Potter Castle ist gut versteckt und kann nur von denen betreten werden, die der Herr des Hauses mitbringt bzw. die durch ihn vom Schloss die Freigabe haben. Dazu komme ich aber später. Vorerst soll es ja nur eine kleine Führung geben..."

Harry musste schmunzeln, als er bemerkte, dass Trexus versuchte nicht all zu viel vom Schloss preis zu geben. Es kratzte wohl wirklich an seiner Elfenehre, wenn hier noch nicht alles perfekt war. Doch damit konnte sich Harry nicht aufhalten, wollte er einen möglichen Hinweis finden, warum Voldemort so an Hogwarts interessiert war. Daher drängte der Gryffindor seinen kleinen Diener etwas und fragte schließlich, „Trexus, ich habe gelesen, dass Potter Castle nicht weit von Hogwarts sein soll, stimmt das?"

„Merlin bewahre", fuhr ihr Führer auf und alle zuckten etwas zusammen. „Hogwarts liegt mehrere hundert Meilen von hier und man brauchte in früheren Zeiten mehrere Tage mit der Kutsche, um es zu erreichen. Allerdings benötigt man, um es zu finden nur einen einfachen Kompass, denn eine Besonderheit verbindet die beiden Schlösser. Sie liegen nämlich auf dem gleichen..."

„Meridian?", unterbracht Hermine ihn erneut, da ihr sofort klar geworden war, dass Trexus bei der Erwähnung des Kompass nur dies meinen konnte. Umso überraschter war sie, als der kleine Kerl den Kopf leicht schüttelte.

„Ja und nein Miss. Muggel nennen es zwar so, doch ich wollte sagen, sie liegen auf dem gleichen Magiekreis der Erde. Allerdings decken sich diese Linien fast gänzlichmit den Längengraden, der alten Seefahrer."

Harry kam nun nicht mehr umhin zu lächeln, da Trexus es geschafft hatte, seiner Liebsten einen offenen Mund zu verpassen. Scheinbar war Hermine der eben dargelegte Zusammenhang auch neu, doch war jedem im Raum klar, dass sich der Lockenkopf bestimmt noch damit beschäftigen würde.

Schließlich kamen Harry und die anderen vor einer großen, mit unzähligen Scheiben bestückten Doppeltür an und Trexus schnippte mit seinem Finger. Sofort erschienen die Reiseumhänge aller wie aus dem Nichts und mit einem Hinweis, dass es draußen doch sehr kalt sei, betraten alle kurz darauf eine Art Innenhof.

„Das ist nun der Kreuzgang von Potter Castle, meine Herrschaften. Wie sie sehen ist er sehr stark an die Bauweise mancher Muggelklöster angelehnt und er beherbergt unter anderem einen kleinen Kräutergarten, eine Spielplatz für große und kleine Kinder und verschiedene Zierteiche, die aber zu meinem Bedauern erst wieder hergerichtet werden müssen."

Harry starrte erst auf Trexus und dann in den Innerhof. „Meine Güte, wie groß ist das Schloss eigentlich, Trexus?",fragte der Gryffindor, wenn er bedachte, dass das ihm gegenüberliegende Gebäude noch vom morgendlichen Nebel verdeckt war und bekam als Antwort, „Nun Meister, die ungefähren Außenmaße der im Karree angelegten Flügel von Potter Castle betragen in etwa zweihundert mal zweihundert Meter. Darum zieht sich noch der Park mit seinen diversen Pavillons, dem Quidditchfeld und schließlich die äußere Mauer."

Trexus zähle dies auf, als wäre es nichts, während die Gesichter seiner Zuhörer immer länger wurden. „Wie groß sagst du? Wer soll hier denn alles leben? Harry konnte nicht anders, er musste es einfach fragen. Sein Hauself hingegen schien schon eine Antwort auf die gestellten Fragen parat zu haben und seine gelben Zähne blitzten kurz auf.

„Nun Meister, wir sprechen hier immerhin von einem Schloss und wenn ich mich recht erinnere gab es in früheren Zeit eine Menge Menschen, die hier lebten. Im Ostflügel zum Beispiel wohnten die Herrschaften und ihre Gäste, während im Südflügel, wo sich auch der Haupteingang befindet, das öffentliche Leben stattfand. Meister, die Potters waren immer sehr angesehen und es gab bis vor gut zwanzig Jahren, als ihre Großeltern unglücklicherweise auch dem dunklen Lord zum Opfer fielen und das Schloss als zerstört erklärt wurde, fast jede Woche einen Ball oder ein anderes Ereignis im Schloss."

„Wirklich? Jede Woche?", hakte Harry nach und da sogar Professor McGonagall plötzlich nickte, musste dies wohl stimmen.

„Ja Meister, ihr Großvater war in vielen Gesellschaften und Gremien vertreten. Da war dies nicht zu vermeiden. Doch ich bin schon wieder abgeschweift. Denn wir haben ja noch den West- und Nordflügel."

Harry bedeutet Trexus fortzufahren, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was man in diesen Gebäuden noch unterbringen konnte. Doch es ging, wie sich bald herausstellte und da wurde der Gryffindor dann doch überrascht.

„Im Westflügel, demjenigen mit den meisten Fenstern und damit dem meisten Licht, befinden sich die Arbeitszimmer der Herrschaften, die Bibliotheken, der Billardsalon und der große Studienraum. Was nun den Nordflügel angeht, so gehörte dieser fast ausschließlich dem Gesinde, wobei die Elfen im Keller und die menschlichen Mägde und Knechte unter dem Dach wohnten. Der Rest waren Wirtschaftsräume wie Küche, Wäscherei und was man sonst noch so braucht, um ein solch großen Schloss zu bewirtschaften."

Nun waren wirklich alle baff und es war sogar Professor Styls der den kleinen Hauselfen fragte, wie es zu verstehen war, wenn er von Mägden und Knechten sprach. Er dachte, dass dies alles von den acht Hauselfen erledigt wurde. Trexus schüttelte darauf den Kopf. „Nein Professor Styls, Sir. Wir Elfen waren nur für die Familie Potter zuständig, oder besser gesagt, wir haben Dinge getan, die Elfen weitaus effizienter erledigen konnten als Menschen. Doch es gab Räume, Zeiten und Anlässe im Schloss, wo wir Elfen keinen Zutritt hatten. Meistens handelte es sich dabei um die Salons, wo Gäste empfangen wurden. Oftmals waren nämlich sehr viele Muggel darunter und somit war es für uns tabu."

„Und die Mägde und Knechte?", fragte Harry.

„Die arbeiteten hier als Zimmermädchen und Bedienungen bei eben solchen Anlässen oder wenn sie die Knechten nehmen, auf den Feldern, den Gärten und im Gestüt."

„Gestüt?", brach es aus Hermine heraus, da Pferde so eine Sache waren, mit der man sie vielleicht sogar davon abhalten konnte, in eine Bibliothek zu gehen.

„Natürlich Miss. Die Potters waren bekannt dafür, die besten Pferde Englands zu züchten. Und ihr Ruf ging dabei auch weit über die Inselgrenzen hinaus. Nicht wenige Champions stammte von hier, bis der Krieg kam."

Harry wurde es langsam unheimlich, wenn er dies alles hörte. Wieso hatte ihm niemals jemand davon erzählt? Und langsam bekam er, unter Berücksichtigung der Unterlagen von Gringotts, auch etwas Angst, was auf ihn zu kommen würde, hätten sie Voldemort irgendwann mal besiegt. Doch bis dahin war es noch ein langer Weg und man brauchte für Diesen Informationen. Deshalb unterbrach Harry seinen Hauselfen, der mittlerweile eine Menge Zahlen und Daten zum Schloss an seine Zuhörer weitergab, und fragte, „Trexus, du hast gerade erwähnt, dass es im Westflügel eine Bibliothek gibt. Könntest du uns dort hinbringen?"

„Nicht eine, Meister, sondern zwei Bibliotheken.", erwiderte Trexus stolz und lächelte leicht, als die anderen den Mund nicht wieder zu bekamen. „Zum einen gibt es da die legendäre Potterbibliothek, welche nur den Herrschaften und Angehörigen der Familie vorbehalten war und dann die kleinere, welche zusammen mit dem Studienraum allen Bewohnern im Schloss offen stand. Hier lernten meist die Mägde und Knechte oder deren Kinder das Lesen und Schreiben. Sir Adobart Potter, ihr Ur-Ur-Urgroßvater hatte dies in seinem letzten Willen verfügt, da er bei jedem Menschen das Recht auf Bildung sah und nicht nur bei denen, die es sich leisten konnten."

Diese Informationen immer noch verdauend, setzte sich der kleine Tross in Bewegung und folgte Trexus durch verschiedene Gänge voller Prunk und Marmor schließlich in den Westflügel und damit in die Bibliothek. In ihr angekommen schüttelte Harry erneut leicht den Kopf, denn das was ihn erwartete, war viel mehr, als er gedachte hatte. Die Potterbibliothek kam der von Hogwarts nahe und schon auf den ersten Blick sah man, dass hier ein unschätzbares Wissen lagerte.

„Ich denke wir teilen uns auf und versuchen an verschiedenen Stellen Hinweise zu finden", schlug Professor McGonagall vor und ihre Mitstreiter stimmten zu. Harry bat Trexus um ein paar kleine Snacks und entließ dann seinen kleinen Diener, da dieser unbedingt mal nach Dobby schauen wollte. Harry war dies nur recht, denn in den nächsten Stunden hatten sie alle bestimmt eine Menge zu tun. Der Gryffindor versprach Trexus aber, dass er ihn sofort rufen würde, wenn er Hilfe bräuchte.

* * *

„Und, schon was gefunden?"

Harry war nach gut vier Stunden auf seinem Platz mal aufgestanden, um sich die Beine zu vertreten und den Kürbissaft wegzubringen. Jetzt stand er hinter Ron, welcher sich das erste Regal der Bibliothek vorgenommen hatte und hoffte auf ein wenig Informationen.

„Leider nein Harry, bisher nichts. Obwohl manche Bücher hier sehr weit in die Geschichte zurückgehen und meist von Duellgebräuchen und Waffenkunde handeln. Wusstest du Harry, dass Quidditch früher eigentlich als eine Methode zum Gruppenduellieren erfunden wurde? Es hieß damals auch noch Blut- oder Rachequidditch und wurde bis zum Tode gespielt. Erst im dreizehnten Jahrhundert entdeckte man seine hohe Popularität unter der Bevölkerung und wandelte es als Spiel ab. Es heißt, die eisernen Dornen wurden aus den Klatschern entfernt und der magische Schnatz kam hinzu, um dem Spiel ein anderes Ziel zu geben, als die Gegner auf blutige Art und Weise zu erledigen."

Harry schaute seinen Kumpel mit großen Augen an und Ron zuckte etwas zusammen. Irgendwie hatte er wohl vergessen, warum sie eigentlich hier waren und rasch murmelte der Rotschopf eine Entschuldigung. Harry schmunzelte jedoch, denn er war nicht böse auf Ron, sondern nur überrascht. Erleichtert nahm sich Ginnys Bruder das nächste Buch vor und sein Kumpel ließ ihn damit allein. Harry kehrte auf seinen Platz zurück und verfolgte weiter die Bücher über die Ahnenreihe der Potters. Irgendwo musste doch was stehen, was ihm den Hinweis gab, ob sich hier im Schloss etwas befand, dass ihnen weiter helfen konnte.

Den anderen Gästen des Schlosses erging es nicht anders. Die beiden Professoren waren zwar etwas schneller beim Suchen, da sie in etwa wussten, wo sie was, wann abgespielt haben könnte, doch so wirklich weiter kamen sie nicht, da es ihnen genau so wie Ron erging und sie sich in manchen Themen einfach fest lasen. Bei der Direktorin waren es hauptsächlich Themen, die sich mit früheren Arten der Verwandlungen beschäftigten, und hier war die Bibliothek eine wirkliche Goldgrube. Und Professor Styls? Nun der hatte einen ganzen Bibliotheksflügel für sich mit der Bekämpfung von schwarzer Magie und alten Artefakten.

Gegen fünf Uhr, die Sonne war längst hinter dem Wald verschwunden, betrat Trexus die Bibliothek mit einem Tablett voller Tee und Gebäck. Allerdings glitt ihm dieses im nächsten Moment aus den Händen, da ein lauter Schrei durch die Hallen fuhr. Es war Hermine, die aufgeregt schrie und keine zwei Sekunden später von ihren Freunden und den beiden Lehrern umringt war. Harry, als erster bei seiner Liebsten eingetroffen, stockte schockiert, als sein Blick auf das Blut an Hermines Hand fiel.

„Hermine, was ist passiert?", fragte der Gryffindor mit erstickter Stimme und seine Freundin deutete zitternd auf eine alt wirkende, hölzerne Tür, die unscheinbar zwischen zwei Regalen eingearbeitet war. Allerdings ging ihr Blick dabei nicht nur auf die Tür selbst, sondern eher auf die Klinke, an welcher man ganz deutlich noch ein paar Tropfen ihres Blutes erkennen konnte. Die Türklinke hatte die Form eines Drachenkopfes und war im Gegensatz zur einfachen Tür sehr filigran gearbeitet. Doch am Seltsamsten war, dass es den Anschein hatte, als hätte der Drachen Hermine gebissen.

Harry blickte von der Tür zu seiner Liebsten zurück und heilte zuerst einmal die Wunde an ihrer Hand, die sich tatsächlich als Biss herausstellte. Geschockte fragte er, was passiert sei und Hermine antwortete, „Ich wollte schauen, was hinter der Tür ist, doch als ich nach der Klinke griff, der ertönte zuerst ein leises Grollen und dann schnappte der Drachen auch schon nach mir."

Überrascht schauten alle zur Tür und zum kleinen Drachen. Einzig Harry kam etwas anderes in den Sinn und er rief nach Trexus, der gerade dabei war, sein Missgeschick verschwinden zu lassen.

„Sie haben gerufen, Master Harry?"

„Ja Trexus, das habe ich", erwiderte der Gryffindor und bat darum, dass sich sein Diener nicht immer vor ihm verbeugte. „Und ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen, diese Tür zu öffnen. Irgend ein Zauber liegt auf ihr und vielleicht weißt du ja, wie man ihn aufhebt?"

Trexus schaute neugierig zur Tür und zum Drachen, schüttelte dann aber mit dem Kopf. „Nein Meister, Trexus kann ihnen dabei nicht helfen, denn es war uns Dienern nicht gestattet, die Bibliothek zu betreten."

„Wirklich?", fragte Ron. „Aber du bist jetzt hier?"

Harry schaute zu seinem Kumpel und stellte überrascht fest, dass Ron irgendwie Recht hatte. Daher blickte er zu Trexus zurück und bedachte den kleinen Kerl mit einem fragenden Gesicht.

„Oh Mr. Weasley Sir, das ist einfach zu beantworten. Trexus hat den Auftrag von Master James erhalten, seinem Sohn alles über das Schloss zu berichten, was er weiß und daher gilt die Anweisung aus den alten Zeiten nicht mehr für mich. Allerdings bin ich auch erst nach meinen Erwachen zum ersten Male hier drin gewesen und weiß dadurch auch nicht mehr als sie."

Diese Erklärung war für Harry nur zu logisch und er dankte Trexus für diese Informationen. „Einen Versuch war es ja wert", sagte er zu sich selbst und beschaute sich dann, wie auch Professor Styls, die Tür genauer. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass diese dann doch nicht so einfach aussah, wie es am Anfang den Anschein machte. Bei näherer Betrachtung konnte man nämlich noch weitere Details erkennen, die doch sehr ungewöhnlich schienen. Zum einen gab es also die Klinke in Form eines Drachens und dann war da eine Inschrift auf Latein, welche jedoch fast nicht zu erkennen war, da auf dem Rest des Türblattes unzählige Buchstaben kreuz und quer angeordnet waren.

„Sechsundzwanzig", sagte Stephano Styls plötzlich und alle schauten sich zu ihm um. „Ich meine die Anzahl der Buchstaben. Das ganze Alphabet ist darauf vertreten und ich denke, das dies auch irgendeinen Zweck hat."

„Da hast du bestimmt Recht, Steph." Meinte Professor McGonagall und schaute in die Runde. „Doch wofür könnte man sie gebrauchen? Und dann diese Inschrift. Sie ist doch schon sehr merkwürdig, wenn auch vertraut."

Hier wurde Harry nun plötzlich hellhörig und bedachte die Direktorin mit einem fragenden Blick. Was wusste sie, was er nicht wusste? Und mit nachdenklichem Gesicht las er leise die lateinischen Worte vor...

**_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_**


	77. Kapitel 77

Kapitel 77

_... Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus ..._

„Wieso Steph, kommt mir das ganze so bekannt vor?", sagte Minerva McGonagall mit einer Spur Aufregung in der Stimme und ihr Kollege begann zu lächeln.

„Nun Direktorin, ich denke mal, es kommt daher, das sie einen besonderen Eid auf den Ursprung dieses Zitats abgelegt haben."

„Was?", riefen die drei Schüler und Professor McGonagall schien plötzlich ein Schlag getroffen zu haben.

„Oh Steph, sind wir wirklich so blind? Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus... kitzle niemals einen schlafenden Drachen. Es ist unser Schulmotto, ausgesprochen von den vier Gründern persönlich und eigentlich sollte jeder diesen Spruch sofort erkennen."

Harry und seine beiden Freunde schauten die nun lachenden Professoren mit großen Augen an und der Gryffindor fragte sich, wie ihnen das weiter helfen sollte. Doch auch hier schienen die beiden eine Antwort zu haben und Damions Vater wandte sich an Harry persönlich.

„Harry, du als Erbe der Potters solltest die größten Chancen haben, die Tür zu öffnen. Daher bitte ich dich jetzt, die Buchstaben auf der Tür zu benutzten und damit das Wort „Hogwarts", zu formen. Ich denke sie einfach in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu berühren dürfte schon ausreichen."

„Und wenn es eine weitere Falle ist?", fragte Hermine besorgt und rieb dabei über die Stelle, wo sie der Drachen gebissen hatte. Doch der Geist ihres Freundes schien nun ähnlich zu arbeiten, wie der der beiden Professoren. Und daher tat es Harry einfach. Er hob seine Hand, und während er ein Auge vorsichtshalber auf dem Drachen behielt, drückte er zuerst das „H", welches, kaum dass sein Finger es berührte, sofort leicht zu glimmen begann. Dies machte dem Gryffindor Mut und er fuhr fort bis zum „S". Bei diesem Buchstaben, dem letzten des Namens seines wahren Zuhauses, stockte er jedoch noch einmal kurz und sah sich vergewissernd zu den anderen um. Die Augen seiner Begleiter und Freunde waren voller Erwartung und Stephano Styls nickte seinem Schüler ermutigend zu.

Harry tat es und zog die Hand im nächsten Moment zurück, da sich der Kopf des Drachens in seine Richtung drehte. Allerdings machte die Türklinge keine Anstalten ihn zu beißen, sondern vielmehr öffnete der Drachen sein Maul und ein krächzendes „Wie ihr wünscht mein Herr" war zu hören. Diesem folgte ein klackendes Geräusch, als würden wenn mehrere Riegel bewegt und der Moment der Wahrheit schien gekommen.

Vorsichtig drückte Harry die Klinge herunter und siehe da, die Tür ging auf. Allerdings konnten sie nicht sofort durch sie hindurch gehen, denn ein beißender, Brechreiz verursachender Gestank schoss ihnen entgegen. Verstärkt wurde die Sache noch, da der Zauber den Raum, mit was auch immer sich darin befand, offenbar hermetisch abgeschottet hatte und nun der Überdruck entweichen konnte. Hermine war die Erste, die nicht mehr konnte und mit ihrer Hand vor den Mund gepresst in Richtung Bibliotheksausgang rannte. Ihr Ziel, das Bad, erreichte sie aber nicht und so musste einer der Blumenkübel herhalten.

Harry und Professor Styls gaben sich da mutiger und es war wohl auch ihrer Neugier zuzuschreiben, dass sie sich über den Gestank hinweg setzten und schließlich die Tür gänzlich aufdrückten. Beide betraten den Raum und Harrys Gesicht weitete sich vor Entsetzen. Dazu kam es bei ihm dann auch plötzlich hoch, denn man sah ja nicht jeden Tag direkt in das unschöne Antlitz einer ziemlich stark verwesten Leiche. Nun konnte auch der Gryffindor nicht mehr und ging seine Freundin besuchen. Allerdings war ihr Kübel schon voll und daher musste sein Nachbar dran glauben.

Ron und Professor McGonagall, die sich beide etwas zurück gehalten hatte, taten sich den Anblick gar nicht erst an und fragten nur laut in den Raum, was denn sei. „Sterblich Überreste", antwortete Stephano Styls und der Lehrer für VgddK schaute sich rasch nach etwas um, mit dem man den Toten bedecken konnte. Glücklicherweise kannte er solche Anblicke schon durch seine jahrelange Schatzsuche, doch man musste es den Jugendlichen nicht unbedingt mehr als nötig antun.

Schließlich hatten sich Harry und seine Liebste etwas erholt, machten sich ein wenig frisch und traten wieder näher an den geheimnisvollen Raum heran. Und aus eben jenem kam Damions Vater, sein Kopf mit reichlich Spinnweben verziert und in seinen Händen eine goldene Taschenuhr.

„Harry, weißt du, wem die gehören könnte?", fragte der Professor, doch der Gryffindor konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Allerdings kamen Harry seine Eltern in den Sinn und er rief nach Trexus. Er fragte den kleinen Hauselfen, ob er eine Möglichkeit sehe, wie sei Dad in die Bibliothek gelangen könnte und Trexus verschwand. Kurz darauf tauchte er mit dem riesigen Gemälde von Harrys Eltern in den Armen wieder auf und der Gryffindor musste schmunzeln.

‚Nicht ganz das, was ich meinte, aber so geht's wohl auch', dachte Harry und wartete darauf dass sich James Potter wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Scheinbar war die kleine Reise ziemlich überraschend gekommen und Harrys Vater musste sich erst ein wenig sammeln. Schließlich aber hatte der Gryffindor die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Gemäldes und hielt die Taschenuhr hoch.

„Dad, hast du eine Ahnung wem das hier gehört und warum sein Träger tot in unserer Bibliothek liegt?"

James Potter betrachtete das Schmuckstück und wurde immer blasser. „Bei Merlin, sie gehörte meinem Großvater Ignatius." Dann ging James Blick zu seinem Sohn und er fragte ungläubig, „Und was meinst du mit einem Toten?"

„Ganz einfach James...".mischte sich die Direktorin ein. „Wir reden von der Leiche in dem versiegelten Zimmer eurer Bibliothek."

Harrys Vater schaute für einen Moment verwirrt, bis sich plötzlich so etwas wie Stolz auf sein Gesicht legte. „Du hast ihn geöffnet? Du hast es geschafft?"

Harry nickte, erinnerte seinen Dad aber an besagte Leiche und erwartete eine Antwort. Das Gemälde des älteren Potters war für einen Moment still und das Gesicht nachdenklich. Dann aber kam wieder Leben in James Abbild und er begann zaghaft zu erklären. „Also mein Sohn, ich kann von hier aus nur vermuten, denn die Geschehnisse damals waren für alle sehr hektisch und verworren. Doch wenn der Tote da drinnen wirklich mein Großvater ist, dann machen andere Dinge plötzlich Sinn."

„Was für Dinge, Dad?", fragte Harry nach und auch der Rest hatte aufgehorcht.

„Nun, Sachen, die seinen Tod betreffen und das was danach geschehen ist, oder eben nicht. Aber ich muss dazu weiter zurück gehen, Harry. Alles begann nämlich vor vielen Jahren, als dein Großvater Ignatius Potter es geschaffte hatte, den Raum der Gryffindors zu öffnen. Manche nannte ihn früher auch den Hogwartsraum, doch das ist Ansichtssache. Die Geschichte zeigte aber, dass nicht jeder Potter würdig war, dass Geheimnis zu lüften. Ab und zu übersprang es eine Generation, denn die Besonderheit ist, dass, egal ob zum Beispiel dein Urgroßvater wusste wie man ihn öffnet, er es nicht an seinen Sohn weitergeben durfte. Es war sozusagen eine Reifeprüfung."

„Eine Prüfung?", fragte Hermine überrascht, da sie nicht ganz verstand, wie man so mit dem Wissen aus alten Zeiten umgehen konnte. Was wäre gewesen, wenn mehrere Generationen nicht für würdig gehalten worden wären und der Raum letztendlich in Vergessenheit geraten wäre.

„Nun Hermine, sie es als Mannbarkeitsritual. Du weißt schon, so ein Vater- Sohn- Ding wie Dad und Junior gehen Angeln, besteigen einen Berg oder besuchen ein Bordell ... oops, vergiss das Letzte."

„Einmal ein Rumtreiber, immer ein Rumtreiber", erwiderte Professor Styls lachend auf James Bemerkung und Hermines rotes Gesicht hin. Allerdings interessierte es ihn nun auch brennend, was es mit dem Raum auf sich hatte und er bat Harrys Vater fortzufahren.

„Nun, wie schon gesagt, es war damals sehr verworren und dein Urgroßvater; Harry, hat das Rätsel um den Raum erst sehr spät gelöst. Doch als er es geschafft hatte, war er fast nicht mehr aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Dann kam da plötzlich der Angriff von Voldemort, bei dem nicht nur deine Großeltern, sondern auch Ignatius samt Frau den Tod fanden. Allerdings muss ich jetzt erkennen, dass es dann doch nicht so abgelaufen sein kann, wie man mir berichtet hat, denn den Erzählungen der damals dabei gewesenen Familienfreunde nach hieß es, dass Mum und Dad sofort tot und Großmutter und Großvater schwer verletzt gewesen waren, als unser Landhaus in Wales nach dem Angriff der Todesser in Flammen aufgegangen ist. Ich war damals gerade in Hogwarts und konnte nichts für sie tun, als sie wenige Tage später zu bestatten."

Hermine hielt sich entsetzt ihre Hand vor den Mund und auch Harry musste eine Träne unterdrücken. James Potter hingegen schien mit diesem Dämon schon lange Frieden geschlossen zu haben und sah lediglich etwas nachdenklich in den Raum. Dann aber räusperte er sich und sprach weiter.

„Es hieß damals, sie haben nur noch Asche gefunden, so groß war die Hitze des Feuers gewesen. Allerdings sagt mir die heutige Entdeckung, dass Ignatius es wohl doch noch geschafft hat zu entkommen, um den in seinen Augen größten Schatz in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er muss hier her gekommen sein und hat die Schutzzauber von Potter Castle aktiviert. Harry, ich sagte dir doch, dass das Schloss durch einen Brand vernichtete worden sei. Nun, dies war eine der besten Illusionen, die jemals erschaffen wurde, denn von nun an konnten nur noch wahre Potters das Schloss finden und betreten. Allerdings habe ich niemals geahnt, auch wenn ich nur ein paar Mal hier war, dass die sterblichen Überreste von Ignatius hier ruhten."

„Ja aber gibt es denn von ihm kein Gemälde, das es ihnen hätte sagen können?", fragte Hermine. James ermahnte sie allerdings zuerst, dass es für sie „James" hieß. Und dann meinte er, dass es eben kein Bildnis gab, oder besser, es gab welche, doch nie hatten sie sich bewegt, wie andere es taten. James vermutete, dass die Magie des Schlosses, oder die des Raumes verhinderte, dass der Geist von Ignatius Potter in die nächste Ebene gelangte.

Harry und seine Freunde betrachteten nachdenklich das Gemälde von James Potter und der Gryffindor wollte gerade eine andere Frage an seinen Dad stellen, da tauchte Lily Potter auf und machte einen sehr aufgeregten Eindruck. Sie nahm ihren Sohn nicht einmal richtig wahr und flüsterte ihrem Gatten etwas ins Ohr. Was es war, verstand keiner, doch es musste wichtig und ungewöhnlich sein, denn James Potter verabschiedete sich hastig von allen und kurz darauf war der Bilderrahmen verlassen.

„Nun Harry, ich denke, James wird bald wieder hier sein. Und bis dahin, sollten wir es vielleicht wagen, uns ein wenig im Gryffindorraum umzuschauen."

Harry schaute seinen Professor überrascht an und wandte dann seinen Blick zögernd Richtung Tür. Damions Dad legte noch schnell nach, dass er die sterblichen Überreste von Ignatius abgedeckt habe und keiner der es nicht vertrage, dem Anblick ausgesetzt sei. Somit schwanden die Zweifel bei Harry. Er brauchte nicht unbedingt das Bild eines Toten in seinem Kopf, um glücklich zu werden. Als er dies aber dann laut sagte, da lachte Stephano Styls kurz auf und meinte, dass Damion dies auch immer bei ihren Schatzsuchen gesagt habe.

Die Erwähnung von Styls Sohn brachte allerdings Ron auf den Plan und Harrys rothaariger Freund fragte voller Neugier, warum denn Damion nicht mitgekommen war. Seines Erachtens müsste doch so etwas wie hier voll aus dessen Wellenlänge liegen. Stephano Styls sah seinen Schüler kurz überrascht an, hatte jedoch im selben Moment auch schon eine Antwort parat.

„Nun Mr. Weasley, mein Sohn ist in Hogwarts geblieben, um Mr. Zabini bei seiner Strafarbeit zu beaufsichtigen und auch, um dafür zu sorgen, dass wir bei unserer Rückkehr nicht Mr. Creevey zu Grabe tragen müssen."

„Oh ja, dass ist richtig...", platzte es aus Ron heraus. „Blaise war mehr als nur sauer, als wir gestern Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen."

„Warum das denn?", fragte nun Professor McGonagall hellhörig und Ron wurde knallrot. Irgendwie schaffte der Gryffindor es doch immer wieder sich an der falschen Stelle zu verplappern. Der strenge Blick der Direktorin ließ aber keinen Platz für Verhandlungen oder Ausreden und so musste Harrys bester Freund verlegen antworten.

„Ach, Professor, es ist halb so schlimm. Seine Schwester Celine hat ihm gestern nur abgesagt und gemeint, dass sie selbstständiger werden möchte und Blaise ihr vorerst nicht mehr beim Baden im Vertrauensschülerbad helfen braucht."

„Das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen, Mr. Weasley. Warum sollte sich Mr. Zabini darüber ärgern?", fragte die Direktorin. Bevor Ron aber wieder was Falsches sagen konnte, mischte sich Professor Styls ein und meinte, „An sich schon Minerva. Doch Blaise ist nun mal der große Bruder, hat sich daran gewöhnt, dass seine Schwester zu ihm kommt, wenn sie Hilfe braucht und kann halt fast so schlecht loslassen, wie manche Väter."

Die Direktorin nickte verstehend und schickte sich an, ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun dem geheimnisvollen Raum vor sich zu schenken. Dadurch bekam sie allerdings nicht mehr mit, wie Stephano sich zu Harry umdrehte und leise sagte, „Und außerdem wäre Mr. Zabini nur hinderlich, wenn Collin jetzt das Waschen und Pflegen übernimmt."

Harrys Augen wurden immer größer, als er das hörte und fragte sich, wie schon bei anderen Anlässen zuvor, ob Professor Styls wirklich die Aufsicht von Heranwachsenden ernst genug nahm, zumindest, wenn es um solche Dinge ging, denn hier kam er doch sehr an Sirius heran.

Hermine stand nur da und machte ein Gesicht, wie ein Karpfen auf dem Land. Dies brachte Damions Dad zum Grinsen und er bedeutete Harrys Freundin, sie solle doch der Direktorin und Ron folgen. Harry nahm dies überrascht wahr und bedachte seinen Lehrer mit einem fragenden Blick. Dessen Grinsen wurde aber nur noch breiter und als Hermine außer Hörweite war, fügte Stephano noch hinzu, „Genauso hinderlich wie euer Freund Ronald bei dem, was Damion und Ginny das Wochenende vorhaben."

„Was?", fragte Harry überrascht, bekam aber als Antwort nur die Worte „Blutbindung pflegen" und den Hinweis, dass er von Professor Styls nichts weiter erführe, da dieser sonst Bilder in den Kopf bekäme, die er nie und nimmer haben wolle. Harry nahm einen leichten Rotschimmer an, denn genau das passierte nämlich nun bei ihm selbst. Er sah Ginny und Damion wieder unter der Dusche stehen. Rasch schüttelte er seinen Kopf und folgte, nun komischer Weise als letzter in den Raum, den eigentlich ER als erster betreten sollte.

Die Fackeln, welche sich magisch entzündet hatten, tauchten das Zimmer, welches ungefähr die Größe des Gemeinschaftsraumes der Gryffindors hatte in ein etwas bizarres Licht. Die Tatsache, dass hier drin all die Jahre eine menschliche Seele gehaust hatte, ließen Harrys Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Vorsichtig schaute er sich um, versuchend, den Blick nicht auf der roten Decke mit dem Potterwappen, welche Professor Styls über Harrys Urgroßvater legt hatte, haften zu lassen.

Der Blick des Gryffindors fiel dabei auf diverse Möbelstücke, wie zum Beispiel ein breites Sofa, mehrere Arbeitstische oder verschiedene Schränke. Alles in Allem wurde hier früher sicher viel studiert. Dann wiederum erinnerte es aber auch an ein Museum, wenn man die Rüstungen und Waffen, die Vitrinen und Büsten alter Zauberer bedachte. Letztendlich traf Harrys Blick auf einige riesige Regale, vor denen seine Freunde standen und wo Ummengen von Pergamentrollen lagerten.

Da diese jedoch alle mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen waren, musste man wahrscheinlich äußerst behutsam mit ihnen umgehen. Nicht auszudenken, was an Wissen verloren gehen würde, wenn auch hier Ungeziefer am Werke gewesen währe. Diese Befürchtung äußerte zu aller Überraschung auch schon im nächsten Moment Ron laut, doch Professor Styls versuchte ihn gleich darauf zu beruhigen.

„Keine Sorge Mr. Weasley, der Staub ist das einzige, was mit dem Pergament hier in Berührung gekommen ist. Die Potters sind viel zu umsichtig gewesen, um daran nicht zu denken. Sehen sie den gelblichen Schimmer auf den verschiedenen Wänden? Es ist tibetanisches Bromknollenpuder, eines der besten Schutzmittel gegen Ratten, Mäuse und Insekten. Und richtig angewandt, vielleicht noch mit dem ein oder anderen Zauber unterstützt, hält es ewig und bewahrt ganze Archive vor ihrem Zerfall."

Harry und Hermine schauten den Professor mit großen Augen. Stephano Styls lächelte jedoch nur und nahm, um es seinem rothaarigen Schüler zu beweisen, eine der untersten Pergamentrollen aus dem Regal. Er pustete kurz den Staub ab und siehe da, die Aufzeichnungen sahen aus, als wären sie nicht älter als ein paar Jahre. Dies ließ natürlich alle ein wenig aufatmen und man überlegte, wo man am Besten mit der Suche begann.

„Oh es ist zum verrückt werden", sagte Hermine verzweifelt, als sie die mittlerweile dreißigste Pergamentrolle zur Seite legte. „Fangberichte und Schiffsskizzen, Seemannsgarn und weiß der Geier, alles, nur nichts über die Gründer oder Hogwarts. Ich frage mich, warum deine Vorfahren dies als so wichtig angesehen haben, Harry."

Der Gryffindor konnte aber auch nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, denn es ergab aus seiner Sicht ebenfalls keinen Sinn. Harry auf der anderen Seite hatte wenigsten ein paar Sachen gefunden, die auf Godric Gryffindor hinwiesen. Es waren einige Gemälde und Pergamente, worauf verschiedene Dinge standen, die für die Ausbildung der Schüler auf Hogwarts noch heute Gültigkeit hatten. Es war wohl eine Liste mit den ersten Schulregeln und mit einem Lächeln zeigte der Gryffindor sie der Direktorin.

Professor McGonagall schmunzelte ebenfalls, als sie das Pergament sah, wandte sich dann aber wieder dem Buch zu, welches sie gerade durchblättert. Harry versuchte einen Blick auf den Titel zu werfen, musste dann aber rasch reagieren, da die alte Hexe plötzlich zu zittern begann und ihr das Buch entglitt. Harry fing das alte Manuskript gekonnt auf, schaute McGonagall überrascht an und las die letzte aufgeschlagene Seite.

_...Die Schwestern des Lichtes, als Gabe der Alten gedacht. Wo die Eine birgt Wissen, hält die andere die Macht. Das Tor zur Welt, aus Feuer entstanden, beschützt Gottes Kinder auf Erden vor des Teufels Gesandten..._

‚Oh mein Gott', dachte Harry, als er dies las. Es war derselbe Vers, den Godric Gryffindor auf seinem Sterbebett gesagt hatte. Es war sozusagen sein, also Harrys, Familienrätsel. Allerdings hatte der Gryffindor noch immer nicht heraus gefunden, was damit gemeint war. Gab es wirklich zwei Denkarien, wie Hermine und Professor Styls vermuteten? Harry hatte keine Ahnung und lies das Buch dann für eine Minute erst mal nur ein Buch sein, denn die Direktorin hatte sich wohl so sehr über ihren Fund aufgeregt, dass sie sich jetzt erst einmal setzten musste. Harry führte sie langsam zum Sofa und rief dann nach Trexus, damit er ein Glas Wasser brachte.

Der kleine Hauself brachte aber nicht nur dies, sondern auch ein Tablett mit belegten Broten. Er sah seinen Herren mit leicht vorwurfsvollem Blick an und sagte, „Meister, Wissen und Geschichte sind sehr wichtig, doch sie nützt euch nichts, wenn ihr verhungert und ihr dadurch ihr nicht mehr auf den Grund gehen könnt. Außerdem habe ich einige Zimmer hergerichtet, denn das Schloss hat sich schon zur Nacht begeben und die Antiapparationswälle hochgefahren."

Harry sah Trexus mit großen Augen an und schaute danach auf seine Uhr. Er erschrak ein wenig, denn es war fast Zehn, etwas, das nun auch die anderen zur Kenntnis nahmen. Und als wäre dies ein Zeichen gewesen, gähnte Ron plötzlich laut. Allerdings legte er dann rasch seine Hand auf den Mund, den Professor McGonagall warf ihm einen mehr als nur missbilligenden Blick zu. „Tschuldigung", murmelte der Rothaarige verlegen und drehte seinen Kopf weg. Allerdings sahen nun auch die beiden Lehrer ein, dass es spät geworden war und die Direktorin überlegte, ob sie nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollten. Dies wurde aber von allen abgelehnt, da ja wie schon gesagt, Trexus einige Zimmer vorbereitet hatte.

Das leichte Abendmahl, sprich die belegten Brote, wurden noch in der Bibliothek verputzt, auch wenn dies Trexus nicht gern zu sehen schien. Offenbar war er so etwas nicht gewohnt und man hörte ihn ab und zu sagen, „das hat es zu früheren Zeiten nicht gegeben." Oder man hörte heraus, dass es dafür doch das Esszimmer gab. Harry schmunzelte ein wenig über den kleinen Kerl, welcher seinen Job als Butler sehr ernst nahm und beschloss, dass dies hier mal die Ausnahme blieb. Dann wurde noch schnell eine Nachricht an Professor Flitwick verschickt, sprich Fawks tauchte plötzlich auf und übernahm das, und danach hieß es, das erste Mal in Potter Castle zu übernachten.

Der Blick, welchen ihm die Direktorin zuwarf, hätte wohl jedem anderen Schüler dazu bewegt, es nicht zu tun, doch Harry war nun mal anders und außerdem war das hier sein Haus. Daher versuchte er nicht zu sehr zu lächeln, als er allen eine gute Nacht wünschte und dann Hermine in sein Zimmer führte.

Er fragte sich, wann die Direktorin es einsah, dass die beiden ein Paar waren und das, was sie befürchtete eh schon geschehen war. Das heute allerdings noch etwas ging, dass bezweifelte der Gryffindor sehr. Er selbst war schon müde, ganz zu schweigen von Hermine, die sich fast an ihn gelehnt hatte, als sie das Zimmer betraten. Das einzige an was keiner hier im Schloss gedacht hatte mitzunehmen waren allerdings Schlafsachen und so gab es da nur eine Möglichkeit. Eine, die Harry eh viel besser gefiel und so schliefen die beiden Gryffindors auch kurze Zeit später eng umschlungen und Haut an Haut ein.

Es war schon ein komischer Traum gewesen, schön und doch so ungewöhnlich, als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Und wie es bei Träumen so ist, konnte man sich keine fünf Minuten später mehr so richtig daran erinnern. Das einzige was der Lockenkopf noch wusste war, dass in einem Teil des Traums sie und Harry in ihren Tierformen über das Land geflogen waren. Und dann war da eine wunderschöne Hochzeit, ihre eigene.

Mit einem Lächeln darüber stand Hermine vorsichtig auf und ging ins Bad. Harry reagiert kurz auf den Verlust seiner Wärmequelle und zog die Decke näher an sich heran, doch zu erwachen schien er nicht. Allerdings sollte sich das etwas später sehr schnell ändern, denn als Hermine wenige Minuten danach wieder zurück kam, musste sie einfach lächeln. Der Anblick war aber auch zu süß und verlockend zugleich.

Harry lag noch mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken da, die Decke quer über seinem Körper. Allerdings war sie soweit nach oben gerutscht, dass man am unteren Rand sein bestes Stück erkennen konnte, dass aussah, wie ein vorsichtiges Tier, welches aus seiner Höhle heraus die Welt in Augenschein nahm. Bei diesem Anblick konnte Hermine nicht anders als teuflisch zu grinsen. Ganz zu schweigen, dass sich in ihren Schritt mit einem Male ein Kribbeln bemerkbar machte, welches rasend begann die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

Langsam, ganz langsam und vorsichtig trat sie ans Bett heran, kletterte drauf und beugte sich in Richtung Harrys Penis. Immer darauf bedacht, ihren Freund nicht abrupt zu wecken, oder ihn sogar zu schnell zu berühren, pustete sie sachte ihren warmen Atem in Richtung Harrys Schritt, worauf alleine schon Harrys bester Freund reagiert. Das vorsichtige Tierchen wurde mutiger, wuchs langsam und machte dann einen langen Hals bis es ihm in seiner Höhle mächtig eng wurde. Das war dann der Moment, wo Hermine sich nicht mehr zurück nahm und langsam ihre Lippen mit zum Einsatz brachte.

Hier erkannte Harry dann auch, dass es kein Traum mehr war. Er stöhnte leicht auf und öffnete seine Augen. „Guten Morgen Schatz", flüsterte seine Liebste, bevor sie wieder sanft den Schaft des nun steil nach oben gerichteten Freudenspenders mit Küssen bedeckte. Harry brauchte noch einen Moment, doch dann beschloss er mit einzugreifen. Hermine gab einen kurzen spitzen Schrei von sich, als sie merkte, dass sie plötzlich in die Luft gehoben wurde, doch dann wurde daraus ein Stöhnen, denn ihr Freund hatte sie sich so hingedreht, dass er sie nun auch verwöhnen konnte. Immer wieder durchfuhr seine warme Zunge, die noch viel heißere, feuchte Spalte und bescherte damit Hermine, die Hölle auf Erden. Von Konzentration auf Harrys Penis war keine Rede mehr und erste Wellen des Höhepunktes durchzuckten ihren Schoss.

Harry auf der anderen Seite konnte nicht von ihr ablassen, denn der Duft und wie sie schmeckte machte ihn verrückt. Hinzu kam, dass er sich immer stärker zusammenreißen musste, um nicht im nächsten Moment ihr zu erliegen. Daher brach er auch kurz darauf sein Zungenspiel ab und brachte Hermine auf dem Rücken zu liegen. Sanft, jedoch auch bestimmt, massierte er nun ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch und bedeckte ihren Körper mit Küssen bis sich der Lockenkopf fast nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Das war dann der Punkt, wo Harry mit dem Küssen aufhörte, sich in Position brachte und sich in ihr versenkte.

Kaum mit ihr vereint, schlang Hermine ihre Beine um Harrys Hüften und presste ihn an sich. Was folgte, waren Minuten voller Lust und Ekstase bis Hermine begann immer lauter zu stöhnen, ihre Atemfrequenz schoss nach oben und sie schrie ihren Höhepunk in den Raum. Doch da war sie nicht allein, denn auch ihr Liebster erreichte seinen Höhepunkt und ergoss sich in ihr.

Einen Nachteil hatte allerdings die ganze Sache. Hermine hatte nach ihrem Besuch im Bad vergessen, etwas Wichtiges auf das Zimmer zu legen und so kam es, nachdem vor allem sie so laut ihre Lust auslebte, dass die Beiden nachdem sie wieder Herr ihrer Sinne waren in zwei große gelbe, vor Entsetzten und Scham zitternde Augen blickte. Es war Trexus, der die Schreie gehört hatte und nun gekommen war, um seine Herrschaften zu retten. Harry durchzuckte im nächsten Moment nur ein Gedanke, er wollte sterben oder zumindest im Boden versinken. Doch noch bevor er zu seinem Diener was sagen konnte, gab dieser ein kurzes Quieken von sich und war verschwunden. Zurück blieben zwei geschockte Gryffindors, nackt und mit jeder Menge Spuren am Körper, die ein Leugnen zwecklos machten…

12


	78. Kapitel 78

Hey Leuters,

Wieder eine Woche rum und das neuste Cap steht an. Und keine Sorge, es wird auch so bleiben. Doch allmählich habe ich Zweifel an der Story. Wie soll ich wissen, ob sich nicht zu langwierig wird, wenn man bei fast dreihundert Hits nur zwei Reviewes bekommt. Ihr sagt jetzt sicher, dreihundert ist doch gut. Aber hey, ich weiß bei dieser Zahl doch gar nicht, ob die Hits das Cap auch gelesen haben, oder gleich wieder zurück geblättert.

Denkt mal darüber nach und bis nächste Woche,

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 78

„Guten Morgen", sagte Harry, als er allein den Salon betrat, in welchem er das Frühstück vermutete. Seine beiden Lehrer und auch Ron saßen schon am Tisch und ließen sich den Toast, das frisch zubereitete Rührei und den herrlich duftenden Kaffee schmecken. Allerdings, so stellte Harry fest, bediente sie nicht Trexus, sondern Dobby und der kleine Elf machte den Anschein, als müsste er sich erst einmal orientieren.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Ron und der Gryffindor erwiderte nach einem kurzen Zusammenzucken, „Sie ist noch duschen, Ron." Der Rothaarige nickte verstehend, auch wenn es so aussah als würde er versuchen, etwas zu verbergen. Harry hoffte inständig, dass es nicht das war, was er befürchtete. Allerdings schien das Schicksal es nicht wirklich gut mit ihm zu meinen, denn aus dem Gemälde seiner Eltern drang die Stimme seines Vaters.

„Du Steph, ist unser Hengst schon da? Ich möchte mal wissen, was er dem armen Trexus angetan hat?" Im nächsten Moment bemerkte James Potter allerdings seinen Sohn und ein lautes „Oops" war zu vernehmen. Harry blickte entsetzt auf das Gemälde und dann in die Runde. Er sah die Gesichter seines besten Freundes und die der beiden Professoren, alle mit einem nicht zu definierenden Ausdruck. Mehr brauchte er aber auch nicht und mit einem lauten Knall schlug wenige Augenblicke später die Haupttür von Potter Castle wieder zu.

„James Potter, du bis ein Arsch!"

Professor Styls stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. Dabei warf er dem Gemälde von Harrys Dad noch einen bitterbösen Blick zu und folgte danach seinem Schüler. Das Gesicht von James versteinerte und Unbehagen machte sich darauf breit. Dies wurde dann auch noch verstärkt, da Lily im Bild erschien, die mit ihrem Ausdruck doch sehr an eine wütende Molly Weasley heran kam und ihren Mann anfuhr.

Harry musste hier raus. Es war einfach zu peinlich in die Augen seiner Lehrer zu schauen. Ron OK, das konnte er verkraften. Aber Styls? Oder gar die Direktorin? Das war eindeutig zu viel. Immer weiter trugen ihn seine Beine, bis er schließlich eine große Tür, ja eigentlich ein Portal erreichte und durch sie hindurch aus dem Schloss verschwand.

Das schwere Türblatt hinter sich noch geräuschvoll zuschlagen hörend, musste der Gryffindor im nächsten Moment seine Augen zusammen pressen. Die Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht und verstärkt wurde der Effekt dann auch noch durch den in der Nacht frisch gefallenen Schnee. Aber Harry hatte ja seine Brille. Ein kurzer Augenaufschlag, rasch konzentriert und die Gläser von Doc verdunkelten sich.

„Viel besser", sagte Harry leise und betrachtete neugierig seine Umgebung. Er war nun also vor dem Schloss und um es besser auszudrücken, er stand in der breiten Auffahrt zum Anwesen. Vor ihm lagen nun eine breite Treppe und dahinter so etwas wie ein riesiger Springbrunnen. Allerdings war dieser zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht in Betrieb und eine dicke Schneeschicht lag auf den verschiedenen Skulpturen, von denen Harry nur eine einigermaßen erkannte. Es war ein Drache.

Kurz darauf zog ein Geräusch die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors auf sich und dieses stellte sich als der Kampf zweier Krähen heraus, die um irgendein Stück Futter kämpften. Allerdings brachte diese Ablenkung Harry dazu, sich die Umgebung näher anzuschauen. Weitläufig zog sich der Park um die Gebäude des Schlosses und das Funkeln der Quidditchringe in der morgendlichen Sonne ließ erahnen wie breit der sonst grüne Gürtel des Schlosses sein musste.

‚Das Quidditchfeld', dachte Harry und seine Füße bewegten sich zielstrebig darauf zu. Dort würde er Ruhe finden, ungestört von den anderen, um zu überlegen, wie er es anstellen sollte, jemals wieder in ihre Augen zu schauen. Und zum ersten Mal seitdem er damals in Snapes Erinnerung getaucht war sah er seinen Vater in einem Licht, dass ihm nicht gefiel. Auf dem Spielfeld angekommen, musste Harry feststellen, dass er doch sehr leicht zu durchschauen war, denn dort, auf einer der Bänke, saß Professor Styls, eingehüllt in seinen dicken Umhang und er hielt Harry auch einen hin.

„Komm Harry, setzt dich hin."

Der Gryffindor schaute sofort zum Boden und spürte, wie das Blut in seine Gesichtsadern schoss. Allerdings kam er der Bitte seines Professors nach und legte den Umhang über. Dann setzte er sich neben Styls und wartete darauf, dass dieser ihm sagte, dass es nicht so schlimm sei, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste und all diese Dinge, die Harry jetzt bestimmt nicht hören wollte. Wie sehr er sich doch mal wieder geirrt hatte.

„Er ist ein Arsch."

„Was?", rief Harry überrascht und blickte zu Damions Vater hoch.

„Ich sagte, Harry, dass dein Vater ab und zu ein Arsch ist, oder besser war."

„Aber...", wollte Harry auf diese Feststellung Styls hin aufbegehren, doch er wurde sofort unterbrochen. „Nein Harry, lass mich ausreden, denn was ich meine ist, dass James Potter aus einer reichen Familie stammt, reinblütig ist und es in seinem kurzen Leben nicht gelernt hat, erwachsen zu werden. Für ihn ist die Zeit gewissermaßen beim Alter von zwanzig Jahren stehen geblieben."

„Wie? Ich verstehe nicht?", sagte Harry mehr als nur verwirrt über diese Aussage, zumal der Gryffindor glaubte, nun wieder ein wenig Severus Snape heraus zu hören. Stephano Styls holte daher noch weiter aus.

„Harry, du musst verstehen, dass für James Potter die Welt mit seinem Tode stehen geblieben ist. Er hatte durch eure kurze Zeit zusammen nie wirklich das Glück das Gefühl des Vaterseins zu erleben. Er sah dich nicht aufwachsen, sah nicht deine ersten Kontakte mit der Zaubererwelt oder gar, wie du Gefühle für Ginny oder dann Hermine entwickelt hast. Für ihn gab es nur das kleine Baby Harry. Du hingegen bis jetzt fast so alt, wie er es damals bei seinem Tode war. Daher bist du für ihn auch mehr ein Kumpel, als ein Sohn. Und als solcher liebt er dich auch.

„Ach, er liebt mich?", fragte Harry sarkastisch. „Warum muss er mich dann vor allen blamieren?"

Hier grinst Styls plötzlich, was Harry gar nicht gefiel, und er sagte, „Du hast doch deine Mum gehört. Er ist und bleibt ein Kindskopf. Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass er dich wirklich blamieren wollte. Du bist halt nur zur falschen Zeit in den Salon gekommen."

„Zur falschen Zeit? Heißt dass, ihr wusstet über mich und Hermine Bescheid und... na ja, dass wir..."

„Jepp, wussten wir. War ja auch nicht zu umgehen, nachdem ein zitternder und kreideweißer Trexus versucht hat, uns zu bedienen..."

„TREXUS?", fragte Harry überrascht und erinnerte sich dann an die Worte seines Vaters. „Was ist mit ihm? Was soll ich mit ihm gemacht haben?"

Stephano Styls hatte leichte Probleme nicht zu lachen, bekam diese jedoch in den Griff und erwiderte, „Nun Harry Hauselfen haben so gut wie keine Rechte, dafür aber eine Menge Pflichten. Und eine der obersten Regeln bei unseren kleinen Helfern ist, die Privatsphäre ihres Herren zu achten und in bestimmte Bereiche seines Lebens sich nicht einzumischen."

„Wie bitte?", fragte der Gryffindor verwirrt.

„Es ist für einen Hauselfen nicht schicklich, in früheren Zeiten wurde es sogar mit dem Tode bestraft, seinen Herren im Schlafgemach zu stören, wenn er dort mit seiner Partnerin zur Sache geht. Irgendwie scheint unser kleiner Freund es gestern Abend nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass du und Hermine in einem Zimmer schlaft und dass in Folge dessen er euch dann auch noch beim Sex überrascht und gesehen hat, nun, ich denke mal, dass kommt in seinen Augen einem kleinen Verrat gleich."

„Was? Aber das ist doch verrückt." Harry war nun aufgesprungen und bedachte seinen Lehrer mit einem mehr als nur unverständlichen Blick. Weg waren seine Zweifel und die Verlegenheit, die ihn in den letzten Minuten geplagt hatten. Doch Damions Dad war noch nicht ganz fertig.

„Beruhige dich erst mal Harry und versuche dann, dich in Trexus Lage zu versetzen. Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, weil du mit ihm noch nicht sehr viel gesprochen hast, doch es wäre für unseren kleinen Freund nicht ganz so schlimm, euch gesehen zu haben, oder er würde es besser verkraften, wenn da nicht sein Alter wäre."

„Sein Alter?", fragte Harry. „Was ist damit? Er macht doch auf mich einen sehr fidelen Eindruck. Ich dachte sogar, dass Dobby viel älter als er ist."

„Ist er ja auch", erwiderte Professor Styls. „Denn es verhält sich eher andersrum. Trexus kannst du mit dir vergleichen, denn dein Dad, so sagte er es uns vorhin, hat ihn damals ausgewählt um Potter Castle zu schützen, weil er noch so jung war. Ein Hauself, der gerade seine volle Macht erreicht hat, mit einem doch noch sehr langen Leben vor sich ..."

„Ja aber was hat das mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

„Nun Harry, sagen wir einfach mal, dass unser lieber Trexus in seinen jungen Jahren selbst noch nicht so etwas wie eine Partnerin hatte. Er ist demnach in gewisser Weise noch so etwas wie eine elfische Jungfrau und dann passiert ihm ausgerechnet das. Er sieht euch beim Sex. Meine Güte Harry, er stand richtig unter Schock und die größte Sorge des kleinen Kerls war nicht etwa, dass er euch gesehen hat, oder was du mit Hermine angestellt hast, sondern was du mit ihm machst, wenn du ihn erwischt."

Der Gryffindor konnte seinen Lehrer, der übrigens immer noch grinste, nur anstarren. Wie verrückt konnte das Leben denn noch sein? Harrys Gedanken begannen leicht zu rasen und er beschloss, als erstes Trexus zu sich zu rufen, um ihn zu beruhigen. Allerdings hielt ihn Stephano Styls davon ab und meinte, er solle dem kleinen Kerl noch etwas Zeit geben. Außerdem wartete das Frühstück auf sie beide, da auch er noch nicht ganz fertig war und Hunger hatte. Das jedoch sorgte bei Harry nun wiederum für Unbehagen, musste er sich doch damit der Direktorin, Ron und wahrscheinlich auch seinen Eltern stellen.

Stephano Styls lächelte auf das Zögern seines Schülers hin, legte ihm seine Hand kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und meinte, dass sich Harry nicht solche Sorgen machen solle. Ron würde es verstehen, wenn auch in Anbetracht der fehlenden Parvati neidisch sein. Lily und James sollten froh sein, dass er lebte und liebte. Und was die Direktorin anging? Nun, Minerva McGonagall soll ja auch mal jung gewesen sein und kein Mauerblümchen.

Auf diese Aussage hin schluckte Harry etwas und bat, dies nicht noch einmal zu erwähnen. Er brauchte nicht die Gedanken daran, dass auch die Direktorin so etwas wie ein Sexualleben hat, oder mal hatte. Damions Dad lachte nun lauthals auf und stimmte Harry zu. Dann deutete er in Richtung Schloss und die Beiden gingen zurück zur reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstafel.

„Mensch Harry, wo warst du noch?", fragte Ron, als sich alle wieder im Hogwartsraum in der Bibliothek eingefunden hatten.

„Ich musste noch was mit Trexus klären", erwiderte der Gryffindor, nachdem er aus der Küche zurück war. Dort hatte er kurz mit seinem Diener gesprochen, besser gesagt in die Ecke gedrängt, festgehalten und ihm hoch und heilig versichert, dass es keine Strafe geben wird. Harry dachte noch immer mit Grausen daran, dass man Elfen wegen so etwas früher sogar tötete. Allerdings brauchte es noch ein paar Worte mehr, um Trexus zu überzeugen und auch andere Dinge, die aber keiner zu wissen brauchte, hatten die Beiden besprochen.

Seine Konzentration nun wieder völlig auf ihr eigentliches Ziel gerichtet und einfach mal die Sache beim Frühstück vergessend, fragte Harry, ob die Direktorin noch etwas herausgefunden habe. Professor McGonagall hatte sich doch das Buch mit dem Rätsel um Godric Gryffindors letzte Worte mit in ihr Zimmer genommen und versucht, noch einige Seiten zu lesen.

„Nun Harry, wenn du mich direkt fragst, dann muss ich sagen ‚NEIN'. Es ist alles viel zu verwirrend, was im Buch steht und es sind auch keine Aufzeichnungen von Godric persönlich, sondern wieder die seines Enkels. Harry nickte verstehend und nahm das Buch, welches McGonagall ihm jetzt hinreichte, entgegen. Er schlug es auf und blätterte ein wenig darin. Da er aber nichts sagte, gingen die anderen wieder an ihre Plätze von gestern und suchten selber weiter.

Harry las unterdes einige Passagen aus dem Buch und schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Was sollte das alles? Wenn dies tatsächlich ein Tagebuch war, so gehörten einige Dinge ja nun wirklich nicht hinein. Wieder standen hier Fangberichte von irgendwelchen Fischen, die Godrics Enkel kommentierte. Oder es ging um Wegbeschreibungen zu alten Ruinen. Schließlich kam Harry dann zu einer Seite, wo es um eine Suche ging.

_**... ich bin langsam am verzweifeln. Wie soll ich nur die Aufgabe, das Rätsel, welches mir Großvater mit seinen letzten Worten gestellt hat lösen? Wie nur, wenn jeder Hinweis darauf im Sand der Zeit verloren scheint. Und das nach nicht mal zehn Jahren, in denen ich nun forsche und suche...**_

Harry las die Zeilen und langsam schloss sich eine Faust um sein Herz. Wie sollte er nun wieder eine Lösung finden, wenn es nicht mal Gryffindors Enkel geschafft hatte, obwohl dieser Godric noch persönlich kannte. Leicht niedergeschlagen senkte Harry seinen Blick, der bisher auf einem Gemälde hing, welches den Gründer seines Hauses in jungen Jahren zeigte, und er versuchte weiter zu lesen.

...Heute nun war ich in Hogsmeade, dem kleinen Zaubererdörfchen unterhab von Hogwarts. Und obwohl dort gerade Mal zehn Häuschen stehen, scheint es dort ein reges Treiben zu geben. Doch mein Ziel ist nicht das Gasthaus oder gar der Markt gewesen. Nein, ich war dort, um einen alten Einsiedler zu besuchen, den alle nur den Seebären nennen. Doch so wirklich schlau bin ich aus ihm auch nicht geworden, denn es kam mir so vor, als wäre der Geist oder vielmehr der Verstand des alten Mannes schon lange auf dem Weg ins nächste Abenteuer. Allein schon wie er reagierte, als ich ihn nach den Schwestern des Lichtes fragte, ließ mich zusammenzucken...

Hier wurde Harry nun doch etwas aufgeregter und überlegte, ob er nicht die anderen dazu rufen sollte. Der Gryffindor beschloss jedoch, erst einmal allein zu lesen für den Fall, dass doch nichts dabei raus kam und er seine Freunde nur von anderen Spuren abgelenkt hätte.

...Denn kaum hatte ich die Schwestern erwähnt, wurden die Augen des Alten groß wie Teetassen. Er schaute sich panisch um und murmelte dann, ich solle sie vergessen. Doch das wollte und konnte ich nicht und so stocherte ich nach. Allerdings machte dies meinen Gegenüber immer unruhiger und er schien auch so etwas wie Schmerzen in der Brust zu bekommen. Dann aber, er faselte plötzlich etwas davon, ein langes Leben gehabt zu haben, schien ihm die Angst, wovor auch immer, auf einmal egal zu sein und mit eher wirren Worten meinte er, dass die Schwestern des Lichtes das mächtigste waren, was er in seinem Leben gesehen hat. Nichts und niemand konnte sie bezwingen und ihre Namen riefen bei ihren Feinden allein schon das Grauen hervor. Dies lies mich natürlich mehr als nur aufhorchen und ich fragte ihn, was denn die Schwestern des Lichtes seien und wo ich sie finden konnte. Doch alles was der Alte dann noch undeutlich sagte, bevor er seine Augen für immer schloss, waren Worte wie „Vernichtet", „der Teufel hat sie geholt" und „Whalarpor"...

„Whalarpor", flüstere Harry nachdenklich und verschlang dann die nächsten Seiten des Buches, doch so wirklich richtig etwas finden konnte er nicht. Dann war das Buch auch noch zu Ende und die letzte Seite verwies auf ein anderes. Harry war natürlich sofort aufgesprungen um es zu finden, doch sein Enthusiasmus wurde schnell gebremst, da er es nirgends im Raum fand.

„Verdammt", fluchte der Gryffindor nach gut einer Stunde der Suche und alle schauten überrascht zu ihm hin. Als dann Hermine wissen wollte, was denn sei, berichtete Harry den anderen, was er gelesen hatte.

„Whalarpor, diesen Namen habe ich schon einmal gehört, doch ich kann mich auch irren, Harry", sagte Professor McGonagall leicht nachdenklich. Als die anderen aber fragten, in welchen Zusammenhang dies gewesen sei, musste die alte Hexe leider mit Kopf schütteln. Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Enttäuscht, jedoch nicht wegen der Direktorin, wandte sich Harry an die anderen und wollte wissen, ob sie nicht wenigstens etwas gefunden hatten. Stephano Styls war der Erste, der seinen Kopf leicht hängen lies und meinte, „Leider nichts, Harry. Nicht ein Hinweis, warum die Leute die vier Gründer als so groß ansahen, ich meine, außer dass sie Hogwarts gegründet haben."

„Stimmt Harry...", warf Ron ein. „Nicht ein Hinweis darauf, was vor der Schule war und was die vier gemacht haben. Es ist so, als wären sie niemals existent gewesen."

Dieser Satz machte bei Harry plötzlich "klick" und eine schlimme Befürchtung baute sich in seinem Kopfe auf. Er blickte zu Stephano Styls und fragte ihn, „Professor, der alte Einsiedler ist doch gestorben, jedenfalls steht es so im Buch, aber könnte es nicht sein, dass ihn viel eher ein Zauber umgebracht hat, weil er etwas an Godrics Enkel verraten hat? Was ist, wenn die Geschichte um die Zeit vor Hogwarts aus den Köpfen der Menschen gelöschte worden war und nur er noch etwas davon wusste, weil er sich vielleicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht in der Gegend befand."

„Eine gewagte Theorie, Harry", meinte Damions Dad nachdenklich und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Doch möglich wäre es, wenn der sprechende Zauberer mächtig genug war..."

„Oder nicht einer, sondern vier Zauberer", warf Ron mehr so für sich ein, doch sofort sahen ihn alle mit großen Augen an.

„Ron, du meinst die Gründer von Hogwarts?", fragte Hermine geschockt und ihr rothaariger Freund schaute etwas unbehaglich aus seiner Wäsche.

„Na ja Hermine, es geht ja schließlich um ihr Tun in der Vergangenheit. Und alles was man heute liest, wird doch eh immer als unbestätigte Legende bezeichnet. Vielleicht hatten die Vier ein so großes Geheimnis, dass schon das Wissen darum gefährlich war."

Ron mochte manchmal ein Dickkopf und auch etwas ungestüm sein, doch jetzt und hier musste Harry seinem Kumpel eingestehen, dass dieser womöglich Recht hatte. Dem Blicken der anderen nach zu urteilen erging es ihnen nach wenigen Sekunden des geistigen Sortierens ebenso. Jeder schaute den Rothaarigen an, der dadurch einen nicht unbeachtlichen Rotschimmer im Gesicht bekam.

„Ich fürchte Mr. Weasley hat Recht", sagte Professor Styls und legte die Schriftrolle, welche er bis eben studiert hatte zurück an ihren Platz im Regal. „Alles was hier liegt, hat mit Hogwarts zu tun, doch das was wir suchen scheint im Strudel der Zeit verloren gegangen zu sein..."

„Nein", rief Harry laut und leicht verzweifelt in den Raum. „Es darf nicht weg sein. Irgendwo hier muss es eine Lösung geben." Und um seiner Meinung Ausdruck zu verleihen, ging Harry zum nächsten Regal und griff sich einige Schriftrollen. Er musste hier was finden. Wieso hatten es seine Vorfahren denn sonst versteckt? Harry Ausbruch wurde dann aber schließlich von der Direktorin beendet. Professor McGonagall hatte auf ihre Uhr geblickt und wandte sich nun an ihre Schüler.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und auch du Hermine, ich weiß, dass wir hier noch eine Menge zu tun haben, doch es wird langsam Zeit nach Hogwarts zurück zukehren. Der Sonntag ist schon zur Hälfte rum und andere Aufgaben warten auf uns..."

„Aber..."

„Nein Mr. Potter... Harry... es genügt für heute." Unterbrach McGonagall sofort den Gryffindor. „Wir oder besser ihr könnt gern am nächsten Wochenende wieder hier her reisen, um weiter zu suchen, doch für jetzt, für diese Woche, reicht es."

Harry brauchte noch einen Moment um den Standpunkt seiner Professorin einzusehen und es war überraschenderweise sogar seine Freundin, die der Direktorin Recht gab, auch wenn man in Hermines Augen lesen konnte, dass sie diesen Raum mit all seinem Wissen nur ungern verließ. Letztendlich gab Harry auf und man bereitete sich auf die Heimreise vor. Allerdings wies Harry Dobby noch an hier zu bleiben und Trexus zu helfen und er versprach am nächsten Wochenende wieder zu kommen. Kurz darauf wurde das Flohnetzwerk aktiviert und alle fünf Schatzsucher kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück, rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen und um den Tumult mit zu erleben, welcher durch die Anwesenheit mehrerer pechschwarzer Eulen hervorgerufen wurde...

TBC

10


	79. Kapitel 79

Kapitel 79

„Bei Merlin, was ist denn hier los? Und was sind das für Eulen?"

Die Direktorin legte einen energischen Schritt ein, zückte ihren Zauberstab und sorgte erst einmal mit ein paar lauten Donnerschlägen für Ruhe in der Halle. Etwas, für das Professor Flitwick ihr sehr dankbar war. Denn dieser sah sich gerade nicht dazu in der Lage, da ihn mehrere der schwarzen Eulen bedrängten und immer wenn er oder ein anderer nach seinem Zauberstab griff wütend nach dem kleinen Lehrer schnappten.

Der Lärm, welchen die Direktorin verursachte, half jedoch zumindest in soweit, dass sich die Eulen etwas zurückzogen, ihre Briefe aber dennoch in den Krallen behaltend. Einige flogen hoch in das Gewölbe der Großen Halle und der Rest suchte sich ein Plätzchen auf den Ritterrüstungen an den Flanken des Raumes. Von dort aus suchten die Vögel mit wachem Blick den Raum ab und Harry bemerkte, dass einer davon sogar ihn fixierte. Doch was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Oh Minerva, gut dass ihr wieder hier seit." Rief Professor Flitwick in seiner gewohnt aufgeregten Art, auch wenn sein Gemüt heute ein wenig mehr durcheinander zu sein schien. „Irgendwie läuft heute eine Menge nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Erst die Post und damit der Tagesprophet und dann die ganzen Gringottseulen. Meine Güte, ich dachte nie, dass diese Tiere so viel schlimmer, so beharrlicher sein könnten, als unsere normalen Posteulen."

Die Neuankömmlinge bedachten den kleinen Zauberer mit fragenden Blicken und es war schließlich Hermine, die als erste nachfragte, was denn mit dem Tagespropheten sei. Die Eulen konnten ja warten.

„Nun Ms. Granger, vielleicht sollten sie es selbst lesen", erwiderte Flitwick und reichte der Gryffindor ein Exemplar. Hermine nahm es dankend an und ging dann schnurstracks in Richtung Gryffindortisch. Harry und Ron folgten ihr, während die Lehrer unter den wachsamen Blicken der Schüler und der der Eulen zum Lehrertisch gingen. Am Haustisch angekommen sah Harry in die neugierigen Blicke seiner Freunde. Und während er allen einen guten Tag wünschte, ging Ron nicht ganz so subtil vor. Der Rothaarige hob nämlich seinen Zeigefinger und zählte demonstrativ alle am Tisch nach. Dann lächelte er und sagte, „OK, alle vollzählig. Collin lebt noch und Blaise ist nicht verhext. Das dürfte dann heißen es ist nichts weiter passiert im Schloss."

Die meisten Gryffindors starrten den Rothaarigen an, während andere mehr oder weniger grinsten. Zwei Personen am Tisch starrten auch, allerdings nicht auf Ron, sondern ungläubig auf den Tagespropheten vor sich. Alles was Harry dann noch heraus bekam war „Ich fasse es nicht" und dann versank er auch schon in der Schlagzeile der Zeitung.

_Eklat im Ministerium – Steht uns ein neuer Koboldkrieg bevor? _

_Ja meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser, diese Frage ist mehr als nur berechtigt, zieht man die neusten Entwicklungen und Gesetzesverabschiedungen des Ministeriums in Betracht. Doch um die Sache besser zu verstehen sollten wir einige Stunden zurückgehen und zwar zum Freitagabend, wo es nach mehreren brutalen Totesserangriffen wieder zu zahlreichen Opfern gekommen ist. Allerdings, und hier ein kleiner Lichtblick, konnten auch einige Anhänger des Unsäglichen verhaftet bzw. endgültig unschädlich gemacht werden, unter anderem auch Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy, von denen schon seit längerem bekannt war, dass sie auf der Seite unser aller Feindes standen..._

Harry schaute eher unbewusst kurz zu Damion hoch, der aber nicht den kleinsten Anschein von Betroffenheit ausstrahlte.

_...Wie und welche Aufgaben die beiden Malfoys im Zirkel des dunklen Lord wahrnahmen, dass wissen wir nicht genau, doch das Ministerium vermutete hinlänglich, dass es zu Lucius Hauptaufgaben gehörte, die Finanzen zu regeln und den Unsäglichen mit Geldern zu unterstützen. Aus diesem Grunde gab es am Freitag, schon kurz nach den Übergriffen, im Ministerium eine geheime Konferenz, in der Minister Scrimgeour, die zuständigen Abteilungsleiter und auch Vertreter des Zaubergamots beschlossen, dass dieses Verhalten nicht mehr länger geduldet werden kann. Im Zuge dessen wurde eiligst ein neues Gesetzt verabschiedet, welches es dem Ministerium gestattet, ohne Ausnahme die Besitztümer getöteter oder inhaftierter Todesser zu beschlagnahmen. Man will damit dem Unsäglichen die Möglichkeit nehmen, an diese Gelder zu kommen, um seine Armee von Gefolgsleuten noch weiter zu vergrößern. ..._

„An sich ja keine dumme Sache", meinte Ron, der nach einem kurzen Begrüßungskuss von Parvati über Harrys Schulter mitgelesen hatte. Sein schwarzhaariger Freund teilte diese Meinung allerdings nur bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, denn sollte Scrimgeour, auch wenn er früher mal ein guter Auror gewesen war, auch nur einen winzigen Teil von Fudges alten Angewohnheiten angenommen haben, ja, dann sah die Sache aus einem anderen Lichte betrachtet nicht wirklich astrein aus. Mit diesem Gesetz hatte der Minister die Möglichkeit, selbst an unbegrenzte Ressourcen zu kommen. Er bräuchte im einfachsten Falle nur jemanden verhaften und ihn als Todesser anzuzeigen. Doch Harry glaubte mal an das Gute im Minister und fragte sich eher, wo nun das Problem bei Gringotts lag. Daher las er schnell weiter.

_...so weit so gut, liebe Leser. Der Minister tut nun also das, was man von ihm und seinem Posten erwarten kann. Allerdings scheint die Umsetzung des neuen Gesetzes ein wenig schwieriger zu sein, als man es sich gedacht hat. Als größter Widersacher dabei stellte sich nämlich unsere Zaubererbank Gringotts heraus. Ganz offensichtlich wurde dies nämlich, als Beamte des Ministeriums, welche sogar vom Minister selbst angeführt wurden, versuchten, die Verliese der Malfoys und auch das des Verräters Severus Snape zu konfiszieren. Der leitende Direktor, ein Kobold Namens Sarrock, verwehrte nämlich den Zutritt unter Berufung darauf, dass die Blutlinie und auch Testamente für Gringotts höheren Stellenwert haben, als irgendein Gesetz der Zaubererwelt._

_Nun stellen sie sich das mal vor. Die Kobolde missachteten einen direkten Erlass des Ministers unter doch sehr fadenscheinigen Vorwänden. Wir alle wissen doch, dass mit dem Ableben von Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy die Blutlinie eben jener Familie geendet hat, da ihr Sohn Draco schon im vergangenem Jahr, zusammen mit Severus Snape auf ihrer gemeinsamen Flucht das Leben verlor. Dies wurde ja auch einwandfrei bestätigt, so der damalig leitende Auror, da dieser Fall in Anbetracht, dass Harry Potter darin verwickelt war, besonders streng behandelt wurde._

_So bleibt nun, liebe Leserinnen und Leser, die Frage, wie man Gringotts handhaben sollte. Denn entweder die Kobolde nutzen ihre Rechte und Magie, was die Blutmagie angeht, aus, oder, und hier teilen sich die Meinungen selbst bei uns hier in der Redaktion, Lucius Malfoys Treue galt einzig und allein dem dunklen Lord und nicht immer seiner Frau und es gibt einen noch nicht bekannten Malfoyerben._

_Für den Minister wiederum war die Sache klar. Die Kobolde haben ihre Kompetenzen überschritten und somit wies Rufus Scrimgeour seine Begleiter an, notfalls mit Gewalt zu den Verliesen zu gelangen. Direktor Sarrock auf der anderen Seite sah dies als einen Angriff auf seine Bank an und nachdem er seine Angestellten noch eiligst anwies, alle Kunden zu verständigen, riss er sich, so ein Zeuge, noch vor den Augen des Ministers ein großes Amulett vom Hals, rief etwas in Koboldsprache und nur wenige Sekunden später wurden mit Sirenen und magisch höchst gefährlichen Entladungen der Generalalarm der Bank ausgelöst..._

„Der Generalalarm?", fragte Ron geschockt, was Harry aufhorchen und vermuten ließ, dass dies doch nicht all zu oft vorkam. Hermine wiederum zischte etwas ungehalten, da sie weiter lesen wollte. Sofort verstummte Ron und sie starrten wieder auf den Propheten.

_...Werte Leser, sie haben richtig gelesen, Gringotts Generalalarm. Etwas, dass es seit über dreihundert Jahren nicht mehr gegeben hat und was damals im letzten Koboldkrieg endete. Die Redaktion des Tagespropheten bittet sie jedoch alle hiermit, Ruhe zu bewahren, denn auch wenn Minister Scrimgeour und seine Leute sich nach Angaben der Pressestelle des Ministerium noch im St. Mungos zu einer Routinekontrolle befinden, besteht kein Grund zur Panik. Sicherlich gibt es nur ein kleines Missverständnis, welches bald geklärt werden kann..._

Einmal mehr wurde Harry bewusst, wie viel er von der Zaubererwelt noch nicht wusste. Dementsprechend neugierig schaute er zu seinem Kumpel, worauf Ron sehr nachdenklich wirkte und sich seine paar Bartstoppeln kratzte.

„Nun Harry, wenn der Minister noch im St. Mungos ist und wir davon ausgehen können, dass der Tagesprophet manche Sachen schönt, na ja, dann würde ich mal sagen, unser Minister hat ganz schön den Arsch voll gekriegt. Bill meinte nämlich mal bei einer seiner Geschichten, dass die Kobolde nicht wirklich zimperlich mit Angreifern auf ihre Bank umgingen, und wenn man dann noch den Generalalarm nimmt? Nun Bill sagt immer, dass Gringotts über Abwehrzauber verfügt, die die menschliche Vorstellungskraft übersteigen können."

„Und das heißt für uns?", fragte Hermine neugierig, jedoch auch besorgt.

„Na ja, im schlimmsten Falle Krieg. Dazwischen liegt wohl, dass Gringotts für längere Zeit dicht bleibt, was wiederum der Wirtschaft nicht sehr gut bekommt. Oder aber, es ist wirklich nur ein Missverständnis. Doch um das zu erfahren, sollten wir, falls wir dabei sind, die Post von Gringotts lesen."

Harry bedachte Ron mit einem sagen wir mal leicht stolzen Blick, denn sein Kumpel schien sich in letzter Zeit viel mit einigen Dingen beschäftigt zu haben, wenn er schon über solch ein Wissen verfügte, welches sogar Hermine einen offenen Mund bescherte. Dem Vorschlag seines Freundes folgend, sah sich Harry in der Halle um. Seine Suche beschränkte sich dabei auf eine bestimmte Eule, welche neben dem pechschwarzen Gefieder auch noch ein anderes markantes Merkmal besaß. Es war ein kleiner grüner Anhänger, welcher sich an ihrem Registrierungsring befand. Die Eule, sie saß auf einer der Rüstungen, schien Harrys suchenden Blick zu spüren, denn kaum, dass der Gryffindor sie ausgemacht hatte, ertönte ein greller Schrei und sämtlich Eulen kreisten wieder über den Köpfen der Schüler und stellten nach und nach ihre Fracht zu.

Diesmal allerdings verhielten sich alle sehr ruhig und jeder nahm seinen schwarzen Brief entgegen. Es waren relativ viele Schüler, die Post bekamen und Harry vermutete, dass diese Jungen und Mädchen alle irgendwie schon ihre eigenen Verliese bei der Bank hatten, also selbst schon Kunden waren, wie auch er. Die große schwarze Eule mit Harrys Brief landete schließlich vor dem Gryffindor und hielt ihm ihr Bein ausgestreckt hin. Etwas zaghaft löste Harry den Brief und bedankte sich. Die Eule fühlte sich kurz darauf scheinbar sehr wichtig, schnappte sich ein Stückchen Brot und stieg wieder in die Lüfte. Wenige Minuten später war von den Eulen bis auf ein paar Federn und anderer Geschenke, die besonders Filch freuen dürften, nichts mehr zu sehen und lediglich das Rascheln, der eifrig gelesenen Briefe war noch zu hören. Und einer der Leser war Harry Potter, der nun über seinem Brief harrte.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_es ist wohl eher ungewöhnlich, dass ich mich als Direktor der Bank Gringotts persönlich an sie wende, doch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage, und auch dass sie mir als Kunde und Freund am Herzen liegen, machen dies notwendig. Mr. Potter, nichts liegt unserem Institut ferner, als einen neuen Krieg mit der Zaubererwelt vom Zaum zu brechen, aber das Verhalten ihres Ministers machte mein Handeln notwendig, damit ich mein Gesicht vor der Nation der Kobolde nicht verliere. Seien sie aber versichert, dass besonders ihrem Verlies nichts passiert und unser Geschäft in wenigen Tagen wieder anläuft..._

Harry setzte den Brief kurz ab und blickte auf. Dabei trafen seine Augen auf die von Hermine, welche etwas ratlos in die Runde schaute, da sie keinen Brief bekommen hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte seiner Freundin gerade erzählen, was in seinem Brief stand und ihn ihr zum Lesen geben, da streifte sein Blick das Pergament noch einmal und Harry erblickte einen Namen, der ihn das Ganze ganz schnell wieder vergessen ließ. Vielmehr zog er sogar den Brief etwas näher, sodass ihn seine Freundin gar nicht erst zu Gesicht bekam und las vorsichtig weiter.

_...doch Mr. Potter, dies ist nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich ihnen schreibe und nicht einer meiner Angestellten. Mit in Krafttreten des vom Minister verabschiedeten Gesetzes haben sich einige Grundlagen verändert und wir von Gringotts waren gezwungen, Schritte einzuleiten, die wir vorerst noch zurückhalten wollten._

Die Neugier bei Harry stieg noch einmal und da es Hermine auch so ging, hob der Gryffindor sogar das Blatt Pergament ein wenig an, um ihr den Blick zu erschweren. Der Lockenkopf zog darauf ein wenig die Augenbraue hoch und bedachte seinen Freud mit einem skeptischen Gesicht.

_Mr. Potter, nach dem Tode der Eheleute Malfoy und den Umständen, die ihren Erben betreffen, habe ich zusammen mit dem Rat der Bank entschieden, sein gesamtes Erbe einem Treuhänder zu übertragen und zwar ihnen. Sie Mr. Potter, als Oberhaupt der Familie Black und damit dem Oberhaupt derjenigen Blutlinie, welcher Mrs. Malfoy entstammt, und weil Lucius der Letzte der alten Familie Malfoy war, sah Gringotts sie als am geeignetsten an, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen..._

Harry war kurz davor, sich zu verschlucken. Er sollte ab jetzt das Vermögen der Malfoys verwalten? Warum nicht Damion? Doch diese Frage konnte sich der Gryffindor im nächsten Moment auch schon selbst beantworten. Damion war Damion, auch wenn in seinen Adern Malfoyblut floss und es der Körper Dracos war. Der größte Schock des Briefes sollte jedoch noch kommen, als Harry weiter las.

_...Aus diesem Grunde bitte ich dich Harry, in den nächsten Tagen in unser Haus zu kommen, damit wir die Formalitäten erledigen können. Bei diesem Anlass werden wir dann auch das Testament von Severus Snape vollstrecken, in welchem du als Universalerbe eingesetzt worden bist..._

Wenn Harry in diesem Moment etwas von seinem Kürbissaft getrunken hätte, wie es Ron gerade beim Lesen tat, dann hätten alle am Tisch etwas davon gehabt. So aber verschluckte sich der Gryffindor nur extrem kräftig und als er wieder einigermaßen klar kucken konnte, wanderte sein Blick sofort zum Lehrertisch hoch. Dort saß Stephano Styls ebenfalls über einem Brief, doch der Lehrer für VgddK machte nicht mal ansatzweise eine überraschte Geste. Vielmehr schien sich Damions Dad zu konzentrieren, als er wenige Augenblicke später zu Harry schaute und noch bevor dieser sich fragen konnte was dies sollte, spürte Harry, wie jemand grob an seinen geistigen Schilden kratzte.

Zuerst dachte Harry daraufhin, dass ihn jemand angriff. Dann aber senkte er leicht das Schild und hörte Styls Stimme die ihn bat, nach dem Essen in sein Büro zu kommen. Harry nickte leicht und musste sich danach seiner Freundin erwehren, die nun auch endlich wissen wollte, was los war. Alles was Harry ihr aber sagen konnte war, dass es nicht all zu schlimm stand und Gringotts bald wieder öffnete. Hermine bedachte ihren Freund mit einem eher enttäuschten Blick, da die Länge seines Briefes ja eindeutig viel mehr Informationen enthielt. Doch Harry konnte es ihr einfach noch nicht sagen. Es war ja nicht sein Geheimnis, sondern das von Professor Styls. Außerdem wollte sich der Gryffindor nicht mal die Tragweite ausmalen, wenn ausgerechnet dieses Geheimnis bekannt wurde.

Somit schwieg Harry beharrlich und versuchte den Blicken seiner Freundin zu entgehen. Hermine wiederum fand das Verhalten ihr gegenüber nicht fair, zumal Damion Ginny bereitwillig seinen Brief zum Lesen gab. Harry war über diese Aktion mehr als nur unglücklich. Doch dann wiederum wusste der Rotschopf ja, mit wem sie Tisch und Bett teilte.

Schließlich wurde es Harry zu viel und er stand auf. Mit eiligen Schritten verließ er die Halle in Richtung Klassenraum für Verteidigung, wohl wissend, dass ihm Hermine dies übel nahm.

Stephano Styls kam auch keine fünf Minuten später vor seinem Büro an, im Schlepptau Damion und Ginny. Es betraf ja irgendwie auch die Beiden und so beratschlagten die vier in der folgenden Stunde, wie sie sich verhalten sollten. Im Großen und Ganzen kam man überein, dass die beiden Vermögen vorerst unter Harrys Verantwortung stehen sollten. Dem Gryffindor war zwar ein wenig mulmig zumute, doch es war wohl das Beste. Kurz bevor sich die kleine Versammlung jedoch auflöste, bemerkte Damions Dad, dass Harry noch etwas bedrückte. Auf die Frage hin, was seinem Schüler denn auf der Seele lag, bekam er jedoch nur die Antwort, dass es was Persönliches sei. Allerdings gab es da ja noch zwei andere Gryffindors im Raum, welche das Schauspiel an ihrem Haustisch mitbekommen hatten und von denen konnte sich Damion nicht zusammen nehmen und plautzte heraus, dass für Harry wohl schwerere Zeiten bevor standen, da auch er die Blicke von Hermine gesehen hatte.

„Ist das wahr?", fragte Stephano Styls völlig lehreruntypisch, ja fast kumpelhaft und Harry blieb gar nichts anderes übrig, als zu nicken. Styls schien zu verstehen und ging kurz in Gedanken. Harry wollte dies nutzen, um sich aus dem Zimmer zu stehlen, doch die Stimme seines Lehrers hielt ihn davon ab.

„Harry, ich verstehe voll und ganz, dass Ehrlichkeit in eurer Beziehung sehr wichtig ist, wenn nicht das Wichtigste. Aus diesem Grunde denke ich, dass du vielleicht morgen Abend mit Ms. Granger zu mir in meine Wohnung kommen solltest. Ich denke es wird Zeit, auch sie ein wenig mehr einzuweihen, als ich es ursprünglich mal geplant hatte."

Harry fiel irgendwie ein Stein vom Herzen, auch wenn er sich nun überlegen musste, wie er die ganze Sache verpackte, damit seine Freundin ihn nicht ins St. Mungos steckte. Voller Gedanken machte sich der Gryffindor daher auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nur um dort die erste Welle einer Eiszeit zu spüren zu bekommen, denn während sich Harry noch irgendwie freute, dass seine Freundin noch vorm Kamin saß und nicht irgendwo im Schloss umhergeisterte, kam der Hammer, als er ihr ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange drücken wollte.

Hermine wandte sich ab, hoch stolz den Kopf zur Seite und ließ ihren Freund eiskalt stehen. Für Harry war dies wie ein Stich ins Herz. Was hatte er nur getan? Ron allerdings versuchte seinen Kumpel aufzumuntern und meinte, dass sich dies wieder gäbe, wenn Tante Emma wieder weg sei. Harry wusste es jedoch besser. Nicht nur, dass die schwere Zeit des Monats nicht anstand, nein, Hermine war ein Sturkopf wie er im Buche stand. (Passt ja bei Hermine irgendwie) Und daher musste er sich besonders anstrengen. Ron noch über seine Bemerkung etwas anlächelnd, drehte sich Harry wieder in Richtung fetter Dame und folgte Hermine in die Weiten der Gänge Hogwarts.

Es war nun kurz vor dem Abendessen und Harry verfluchte sich selbst, dass er zum einen die Karte des Rumtreibers nicht mitgenommen hatte und dann, dass er Hermine so viel geheime Passagen verraten musste. Er war nun schon fast überall gewesen, der Astronomieturm, die Bibliothek, ja sogar beim Myrthe im Klo. Doch nirgends fand er seine Freundin. Dann aber hatte der Gryffindor doch mal Glück und wie durch Zufall begegnete ihm die Direktorin. Und noch bevor Harry sie fragen konnte, sagte Professor McGonagall, „Oh Mr. Potter, wenn sie Ms. Granger suchen, die ist gerade an mir vorbei und in Richtung Kerker."

Harrys Gesicht erhellte sich. Er dankte der alten Hexe und beschleunigte auch seine Schritte, denn genau in dem Moment, wo ihm McGonagall dies gesagt hatte, glaubte der Gryffindor ein leises, weibliches „Shit" und sich rasch entfernende Schritte gehört zu haben. Kaum dem Blick der Direktorin entschwunden, rannte Harry los und er erwischte Hermine keine zwei Minuten später, in der Näher der Kerker.

„Schatz warte doch mal..."

„Nein ..."

„Zwing mich nicht, dich zu verfluchen ..."

„Mach doch, das wäre dann der nächste Vertrauensmissbrauch", rief Hermine über ihre Schultern zurück und traf damit ihren Freund wirklich tief.

Schließlich erreichte Harry seine Freundin, er schnappte sie am Umhang und stoppte sie. „Verdammt Hermine, was ist los? Ich weiß, es können wie Ron meint, nicht deine Tage sein."

„Klatsch", ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in Harrys Gesicht aus und im nächsten Moment war alles still im Gang. Beide schauten entsetzt, Hermine noch mehr als Harry und sie begann zu zittern.

„Oh ... Ha ...Harry ..."

Der Gryffindor brauchte noch kurz, um sich wieder zu fangen. Dann aber erhob er seine Hand und Hermine wurde blass. Die Erwiderung ihrer Ohrfeige jedoch blieb aus. Vielmehr zog Harry das Mädchen an sich heran und drückte es ganz fest. Dies schien den Lockenkopf nun vollends zu verwirren und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

„Hermine, verzeih mir. Ich wollte, ich könnte niemals dein Vertrauen missbrauchen. Doch ... doch es ist kompliziert."

„Wieso kompliziert, Harry", fragte Hermine, ihr Ohrfeige mal kurz vergessend. „Welche Geheimnis kannst du mir nicht anvertrauen? Du weißt ich würde dich nie verurteilen."

Die Antwort auf ihre Fragen kam aber nicht aus Harrys Mund, sondern von hinter ihr. Es war eine Stimme, die sie fast ein Jahr nicht mehr gehört und welche sich doch in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Kalt und schneidend durchdrang es ihr Gehör.

„Ihren Freund vielleicht nicht, Ms. Granger. Doch es gibt noch andere Personen hier im Schloss."

Kreideweiß erstarrte Harry Liebste, drehte sich dann ganz langsam um. Nur um danach in die schwarzen Augen und in das kalte Gesicht von Severus Snape zu blicken. „Oh meine Gott", war im nächsten Augenblick das Letzte, was Hermine hervor brachte. Dann verleierte sie auch schon die Augen und kippte nach hinten um.

TBC

10


	80. Kapitel 80

... Hallo? ...Hallo? ...HALLO?

…

… OK, also entweder sind alle vor Neugier gestorben … oder aber … sie warten am heutigen Freitag mit jeder Menge Knüppel auf mich …

Doch ich bin nun hier ... und ... und trage hoffend ein neues Kapitel vor mir her. Ich weiß ja, dass ich letzte Woche nicht gepostet habe. Doch das Cap war halt noch nicht fertig und ich brauchte eine kleine Schreibpause.

Nichts desto Trotz wünsch ich euch nun viel Spaß und warne euch dann wiederum auch vor, dass, wenn alles beim Betalesen gut geht, nächste Woche noch was kommt und dann Urlaub ansteht.

Bis dahin, gebts mir

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 80

„Oh Mist, Hermine!"

Harry schaffte es gerade noch seine Freundin aufzufangen, bevor diese auf den harten Steinboden aufschlug. Dann bedachte er Professor Styls, der immer noch die Erscheinung von Snape trug, mit einem bitterbösen Blick und forderte dann vorwurfsvoll, dass sein Lehrer ihm wenigstens half, den Lockenkopf wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen. Damions Dad meinte aber, sie sollten damit noch warten, bis sie Hermine zu ihm ins Quartier gebracht hatten. Dort wäre es vielleicht einfacher und man konnte auch etwas gegen möglich Schreie des Lockenkopfes tun.

Erst war der Gryffindor entsetzt über die blitzschnelle , relativ gefühlskalte Aussage des einst so gehassten Lehrers. Doch dann klang es wiederum irgendwie logisch, gestand sich Harry ein, auch wenn ihm die Umstände nicht wirklich gefielen und hob er den Lockenkopf hoch, trug ihn einige Schritte und bettete dann seine Freundin kurze Zeit später auf Styls Sofa. Harrys Professor versah seinen Raum dann noch mit einigen Zaubern, damit sie ungestört blieben und ermahnte dann, für Harry völlig überraschend, seinen Sohn in Manier und mit der Stimme von Snape, er solle Ginny gefälligst woanders das Leben aussagen.

Alarmiert schaute sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor im Raum um und war letztendlich erleichtert, dass sich seine beiden Freunde lediglich küssten. Die beiden jetzt beim Liebesspiel und dass auch noch in einer Lehrerwohnung zu sehen war das letzte was Harry brauchte. Kaum von einander getrennt kam Ginny auch schon zum Sofa gestürmt und fragte besorgt, was denn mit Hermine sei. Harry jedoch nickte nur in Richtung Tür und als Snape sich auf sie zu bewegte, machte es bei ihr klick.

„Oha, scheint, dass unsere liebe Hermine ihren schlimmsten Alptraum gesehen hat", sagte Rons Schwester und griff nach einem Kissen, welches sie Harrys Freundin unter den Kopf stopfen konnte.

„Jepp Ginny, war wohl ein bisschen viel. Erst gibt sie mir eine Schelle und dann Snape." Erwiderte Harry, sah sich dann aber einem fragenden Blick gegenüber.

„Eine Schelle", kam es ungläubig von Ginny und Harry berührte nachdenklich die immer noch leicht rote Stelle in seinem Gesicht. „Ja", sagte er dann leise und nachdenklich. „Es ging irgendwie ziemlich schnell. Erst hab ich sie durchs halbe Schloss gejagt und wollte ihr erklären, dass es kompliziert sei, über das Geheimnis von Damion und seinem Dad zu sprechen. Und du weißt Ginny, Hermine kann manchmal eben auch sehr starrköpfig sein. Und dann kam die Sache mit dem Vertrauen und dann die Schelle, weil ... "

„Wirklich?" Ginny war noch immer etwas verwirrt. „Was hast du denn zu ihr gesagt?"

Harry wurde im nächsten Moment knallrot und wandte seinen Blick ab. Irgendwie schienen ihm seine Worte wieder in den Sinn zu kommen und es tat sich für den Gryffindor die Frage auf, wie er da nun wieder raus kam. Zu seinem Unglück war Professor Styls auch noch mit dem Sichern des Raumes fertig und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Ich denke, Harry hat ein wenig zu viel gesagt und ihren Bruder zitiert, Ms. Weasley." Sagte „Snape" und Ginny sah den Professor mit fragendem Blick an. „Ron? Was hat er damit zu tun?"

„Na sie kennen doch ihren Bruder, Ms. Weasley, und seine Denkweise im Bezug auf Mädchen und ihr Verhalten zu bestimmten, zyklisch auftretenden Ereignissen."

‚Noch blöder konnte es Styls wohl nicht erklären', dachte Harry und als er dann ins Gesicht von Ginny schaute, wohlgemerkt immer roter werdend, wurde ihm klar, dass sich Ron noch auf etwas gefasst machen konnte. Ihm blieb ein Ausbruch seitens Damions Freundin erspart, denn Stephano Styls war der Meinung, dass es Zeit wurde Hermine aus ihrem Schönheitsschlaf zu erwecken.

Bevor Harrys Hauslehrer dies aber tun konnte, wandte der Gryffindor sich an ihn und fragte leicht gereizt, wieso er überhaupt in der Erscheinung eines Toten herum spazierte. Was wäre gewesen, wenn ihn jemand gesehen hätte. Und dann wollte Harry, der sich so seine Gedanken gemacht hatte, nachdem er vorhin nach dem Gespräch mit den Beiden gegangen war, auch noch andere Antworten. Wie kam es zum Beispiel, das Damion alias Draco erbberechtigt war, Styls alias Snape jedoch nicht? Die Antworten auf diese Fragen waren ebenso verwirrend, wie dann wieder logisch. Snape grinste nämlich leicht und antwortet.

„Nun Harry, das liegt wohl daran, dass Dracos Körper mehr oder weniger intakt war, als Damion ihn übernommen hat. Für Gringotts gilt er also nicht als tot, sondern sie nannten es nur besondere Umstände. Bei mir wiederum war der Verfall von Severus Körper durch immerhin zwei gebrochene Schwüre, wovon einer sogar ein Blutsschwur war, doch schon sehr weit fortgeschritten ..."

„Aber ...", wollte Harry entsetzt aufbegehren, doch Snape unterbrach ihn.

„Warte Harry, ich war noch nicht fertig, denn um deine Frage, die du mir sicher gerade stellen wolltest, zu beantworten. Ja, ich habe es geschafft, den Körper mit dem Trank und meiner Vereinigung, zu retten. Ich kann also meinen Schwur an Severus noch halten. Doch für Gringotts Magie war Severus Snape eben schon tot. Daher also die unterschiedlichen Vorgehensweisen im Bezug auf die Erbschaften."

Harry sah den Mann vor sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und versuchte das Gehörte zu ordnen. Dann kam ihm aber seine erste Frage in den Sinn und er wollte nun endlich wissen, warum Professor Styls hier als Severus Snape umher lief. Damions Dad begann zu lächeln und erwiderte,

„Oh Harry, das liegt wohl an einem Brief, den ich von Gringotts bekommen habe. Scheinbar hat Severus in der Nacht, als er mir seinen Körper geschenkt hat, sich noch an Direktor Sarrock gewandt mit der Bitte, er solle sich um das Snapeerbe kümmern, falls aus irgendwelchen Gründen es dir nicht möglich sei, es anzunehmen. Im Groben hat unser alter Freund dem Chef von Gringotts geschrieben, was er zu tun gedenkt. Und da Sarrock noch nie viel für das Ministerium übrig hatte und die Snapes oder vielmehr Prince zu den besseren Kunden der Bank gehörten, wollte der alte Kobold scheinbar auf Nummer sicher gehen und sich vergewissern, dass Severus Plan geklappte hat."

„Hähh?", kam es von Harry und er sah sein Gegenüber skeptisch an. Snape grinste noch breiter und sagte, „Der Brief heute an mich war mit einem Koboldzauber versehen, den du als Gegenstück zum Vielsafttrank sehen kannst. Er dient den Leuten bei Gringotts zur Feststellung einer Identität und offenbart für kurze Zeit, wer eine Person wirklich ist. Bei mir heißt das, ich sehen noch für ein paar Minuten aus wie Severus und bevor du, Harry, und Ms. Granger euch im Gang gestritten habt, führte ich ein Gespräch mit Direktor Sarrock und habe bestimmte Dinge mit ihm geklärt."

Harry konnte nur nicken und schaute dann zu seiner Liebsten. Hermine war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein und der Gryffindor überlegte, ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre, zu warten, bis Styls wieder er selbst war. Der Professor sah dies aber anders und meinte, dass, wenn Harry nicht wollte, dass sich Hermine die Gestalt von Severus Snape nur eingebildet hat, dass sie dann so bald wie möglich handeln sollten. Er habe kein Problem damit, wenn Hermine sein Geheimnis kennt, sondern er vertraute auf den gesunden Geist seiner Schülerin. Damit war das Wecken des Lockenkopfes beschlossene Sache.

Übernehmen tat dies jedoch Harry persönlich und während er seine Liebste küsste, etwas von Dornröschen faselte und damit bei Ginny einen eher fragenden Blick verursachte, konzentrierte er sich auf den Enervate - Spruch. Kaum die Formel im Kopfe zu Ende gedacht, schlug Hermine auch schon ihre Augen auf und sah sich panisch um. Ihr Blick blieb auf Snape haften und sie schreckte immer weiter zurück.

„Harry ... das ist ... ist Snape", rief sie und wenn die Sofalehne nicht gewesen wäre, hätte sich Harrys Freundin noch weiter nach hinten geschoben.

„Es heißt Professor Snape, Ms. Granger", kam es aus Snapes Mund und Harry bedachte seinen Lehrer mit einem bösen Blick. Dieser galt dann auch Damion und Ginny, da diese Beiden anfingen zu grinsen, während ihre Freundin Todessängste ausstand.

Das Grinsen auf Snapes Gesicht blieb aber nicht für lange. Nein, vielmehr schienen sich seine Gesichtszüge im nächsten Moment immer mehr zu verschieben. Offenbar hatte der Zauber seine Wirkung verloren und die Rückverwandlung setzte ein. Das war dann der Moment wo Hermine endgültig glaubte verrückt zu werden. Harry hielt sie daher ganz fest und sprach beruhigend auf seine Freundin ein.

„Schon gut Schatz, es ist nicht so wie du denkst."

„Wie ich denke Harry? Wie ich denke? Das da ist Snape ... oder er war es ... Er ist ein Mörder Harry. Er hat den Direktor umgebracht ..."

Harry war erstaunt, was für Kräfte seine Liebste unter Angst entwickeln konnte und strengte sich umso mehr an, dass der Lockenkopf nicht an seinen Zauberstab kam und was Dummes machte. Es war dann auch Professor Styls, der sich mit ernsten Worten an Harrys Freundin wandte und demonstrativ seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf den Tisch legte.

„Wie es aussieht Ms. Granger, sollten wir sie unter diesen Umständen vielleicht auf eine kleine Geschichtsreise schicken. Harry, wie siehst du das? Das Denkarium hat dir doch auch geholfen, oder?"

Das Gesicht der Gryffindors hellte sich auf, als Styls mit seinem Vorschlag fertig war. Natürlich, dies würde wohl die einfachste Methode sein und daher bat er seine Freundin, sich zu beruhigen, kurz mal nichts Dummes zu versuchen und hier zu warten. Dann teleportierte er blitzschnell in den Schlafsaal hoch, schnappte sich das Denkarium und die Holzkiste mit den Erinnerungen und tauchte schon im nächsten Moment wieder in Styls Quartier auf. Dort hatte sich glücklicherweise nichts verändert, sprich Hermine saß immer noch leicht geschockt auf dem Sofa und starrte ihren Lehrer an.

Styls tat auch nichts, um Harrys Freundin nicht weiter zu beunruhigen. Dann aber, als Harry zurück war, half er dem Jungen, die richtigen Erinnerungen in die steinerne Schale zu geben und zog sich danach etwas zurück. Zwei Minuten später hatte Harry schließlich Hermine soweit, dass sie mit ihm in die Erinnerungen von Severus Snape und dem Direktor eintauchte und letztendlich schauten Professor Styls, Ginny und auch Damion nur noch gespannt auf die beiden regungslos über das Denkarium gebeugten Körper ihrer beiden Freunde.

„Nun, was denkst du Ginny? Wie wird es Hermine aufnehmen und verarbeiten?" Fragte Damion und zog den Rotschopf auf seinen Schoß. Ab hier konnten sie nur warten und hoffen. Und besonders bei Damions Vater konnte man eine gewisse Anspannung beobachten.

„Na ja Schatz", grinste Ginny. „So wie ich Hermine kenne, wird sie es verstehen. Sie wird sich vielleicht sogar bei deinem Dad entschuldigen wollen. Doch dann ..., ich gebe ihr etwa ein bis zwei Minuten, wird sie sich zu uns umdrehen und uns mit ihrer Erkenntnis schocken, dass du als Draco von einem Vampir gebissen worden bist."

Styls konnte sich wegen der Art und Weise wie die Rothaarige dies herausbrachte, ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, doch insgeheim hoffte er, dass es so in etwa ablaufen würde. Doch das würde die Zukunft zeigen. Dann stand er jedoch auf, denn er musste sich irgendwie ablenken. Hilfe fand er dabei in einem Glas Feuerwhiskey, welches er sich eingoss und dann zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte. Eine halbe Stunde später war es dann soweit. Die beiden erstarrten Körper über den Denkarium begannen leicht bläulich zu schimmern und dann kehrte wieder Leben in sie ein.

Es war Harry, der sofort seinen Arm um Hermine legte und sie fürsorglich fragte, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Seine Freundin hingegen musste sich erst mal kurz umblicken, um sich zu ordnen. Schließlich war es erst ihr zweites Mal, in ein Denkarium und damit in die Erinnerung eines anderen einzutauchen und diese zu erleben. Dass sie dies dann auch noch unter diesen Umständen machte, tat sein Übriges. Schließlich aber schien Hermine wieder etwas klarer zu sehen und ihr Blick ging sofort zu Damions Dad.

„Pro... Professor, es tut ... tut mir ..."

Ein kurzes Lachen seitens Ginnys war zu hören und sorgte dafür, dass sich alle Blicke ihr zuwandten. Harry und Hermine schienen kurz verwirrt darüber zu sein, doch dann tat Harrys Freundin etwas, das Rons Schwester fast dazu gebracht hätte, sich auf dem Boden zu kugeln. Hermine griff nämlich plötzlich nach ihrem Zauberstab und mit einem fixierenden Blick auf Damion rief sie, „Ginny, geh weg von ihm. Er ist ein Vampir."

Die nächsten Sekunden lag eine gespenstige Stille im Raum, so als hätte der Lockenkopf ein Staatsgeheimnis ausgeplaudert. Ginny war dann die erste, die sich traute was zu sagen und lachte lauthals ihre Freundin an. „Na das will ich doch schwer hoffen, dass er einer ist Hermine. Ansonsten wäre das ganze Gebeiße und Blutgesauge doch schon sehr merkwürdig."

Harry, der irgendwie ahnte, wie Rons Schwester dies meinte und an die Bilder der Duschsession seiner beiden Freunde erinnert wurde, legte ein wenig an Gesichtsfarbe zu. Allerdings ging sein Blick dann zu Hermine, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen. Der Lockenkopf schien aber noch zu versuchen, die Situation zu verstehen. Und so kam es, dass Ginny ab hier die Initiative übernahm, Damion etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und sich dann an die anderen wandte.

„So Leute, ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr es seht, doch der Tag war lang und die Betten rufen. Außerdem ist die wohl einfachste Lösung für unser kleines Problem ein ausgiebiges Frauengespräch unter Zuhilfenahme von Harrys Denkarium."

Kaum diese Aussage beendet sah Ginny Harry direkt an und fragte, ob sie die steinerne Schale mal über Nacht bekommen könnte. Harry überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Ginny sagte leise „Danke" und drückte dem Gryffindor einen Kuss auf die Wange. Danach schnappte sie sich Hermine und noch bevor Harry sich von seiner Freundin verabschieden konnte, waren die beiden Mädchen auch schon aus dem Raum. Zurück blieben drei etwas verdutzte männliche Zauberer, die allesamt zur Tür starrten.

„Will ich wissen, was die Beiden sich ansehen?", fragte Stephano Styls. Die Antwort sollte allen Anscheins wohl „Nein" heißen, wenn man mal Damions knallrotes Gesicht bedachte. Für Harry war das dann der Punkt, wo auch er den Raum verlassen wollte. Und so kam es, dass es in dieser Nacht mehrere Personen in Hogwarts gab, die noch lange nachdachten, bevor sie endlich einschlafen konnten.

Geweckt wurde Harry am nächsten Morgen durch eine lauten mädchenhaften Schrei. Dieser rührte von Ron her und als sich der Schwarzhaarige durch seinen schweren Bettvorhang gearbeitet hatte, sah er gleich mehrere Sachen, die ein Grinsen unvermeidbar machten. Zum einen wären da Ginny und Hermine, welche beiden neben Rons Bett standen, wobei Hermine ihren Zauberstab noch in der Hand hatte und diabolisch grinste. Und dann wäre da Ron selbst, sein Pyjama und auch das Bett klatschnass, und am ganzen Körper zitternd.

„Sag mal spinnst du, Hermine?", fragte der Rothaarige und wischte sich die langen nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Harrys Freundin jedoch ging nicht wirklich darauf ein, sondern sagte viel lieber mit zuckersüßer Stimme, „Natürlich nicht Ron. Doch du sagtest doch selbst, dass Mädchen manchmal nicht zurechnungsfähig sind, wenn sie ihre Tage haben."

Darauf konnte Ron natürlich nichts antworten und wurde viel lieber knallrot. Diese Reaktion schien Hermine zu reichen und sie wandte sich daher nun Harry zu. Sie kam an sein Bett und drückte ihm einen langen Guten- Morgen- Kuss auf den Mund. Wenig später war die ganze Aufregung schließlich vergessen. Die Mädchen hatten den Schlafsaal der Jungen wieder verlassen, weil sich Dean und Seamus sonst nie umgezogen hätten, und alle machten sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

In der Großen Halle herrschte schon reges Treiben und dies war für einen Montagmorgen doch schon sehr ungewöhnlich. Meistens kamen viele Schüler an diesem Tage doch eher später zum Frühstück, da oftmals an eben diesem Morgen noch schnell versucht wurde, Hausaufgaben, die vergessen wurden nachzuholen. Heute jedoch gab es allen Anschein nach nur fleißige Schüler in Hogwarts und somit war die Halle voll. Harry setzte sich mit seinen Freunden auf ihre gewohnten Plätze und musste feststellen, dass nicht nur das Frühstück schon da war. Nein, auch der Tagesprophet lag schon auf Hermines Platz und die zustellende Eule wartete ungeduldig auf ihre Bezahlung.

Rasch übernahm Harry dies und steckte fünf Knuts in das kleine Ledersäckchen am Bein des silbrig glänzenden Vogels. Danach bedachte er die Zeitung mit einem neugierigen Blick und sofort stach dem Gryffindor die heutige Schlagzeile ins Auge.

_Gringotts immer noch geschlossen – Aurorenbrigaden auf Abruf und in _

_Alarmbereitschaft_

„Darf ich?", fragte Harry und schaute zu seiner Freundin. Ihm war sein Essen erst einmal egal und lächelte, als Hermine ihm die Zeitung zuschob. Dann aber wandte er sich dem Propheten zu und studierte ihn aufmerksam.

_... Ja liebe Leserinnen und Leser, zwei Tage ist es nun her, das Direktor Sarrock, der derzeitige leitende Kobold unserer Zaubererbank Gringotts, sich dem Minister für Zauberei zuerst widersetzt und dann den Generalalarm ausgelöst hat, was eine Schließung der Bank zur Folge hatte. Dies ist an sich nichts Neues, doch bleibt weiterhin ein Grund zur Sorge, da seitens der Kobolde, bis auf diverse Briefe an ihre Kunden, keinerlei Schritte unternommen wurden, um mit dem Ministerium ins Gespräch zu kommen. Vielmehr wurden alle Beschäftigungsverhältnisse mit menschlichen Mitarbeitern der Bank auf Eis gelegt und Abgesandte zu einer Vielzahl von Koboldclans geschickt. _

_Dies meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser hat uns in der Redaktion aufhorchen lassen und wir haben beim Ministerium um eine Stellungnahme gebeten. Doch die Obrigkeit hält sich bedeckt und lediglich einige Brocken sind zu uns durchgesickert. Und eben dies ist nicht sehr ermutigend, besagt es doch, dass ein Großteil der Auroren, welche in ihren alljährlichen Winterübungscamps waren, ins Ministerium zurück beordert wurden. Für uns beim Propheten bedeutet dies nur eins, die Lage ist alles andere als entspannt. Doch seien sie gewiss, wir bleiben dran und melden uns, sowie es Neuigkeiten gibt..._

Harry las den Bericht mit einem Lächeln und schmierte sich danach einen Toast. Er und seine Freunde wussten es ja besser und somit machte sich der Gryffindor mehr Gedanken darüber, was ihn wohl erwartete, wenn er in den nächsten Tagen zu Gringotts musste, um die Erbschaftsangelegenheiten von Snape und Malfoy zu regeln. Und wie er dies so tat, und seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen ließ, bemerkte Harry, dass einer seiner Mitschüler sich auch nicht wirklich an der ganzen Debatte zum Problem Gringotts beteiligte. Dieser Schüler war Collin Greevey, seinerseits Freund von Blaise Schwester und bekannter Hobbyfotograf.

Collin saß auf seinem Platz und studierte einen Brief in seinen Händen aufmerksam. Harry erkannte anhand des Pergaments, dass er nicht von Gringotts stammte und der Gryffindor vermutete, dass die Schließung der Bank den blonden Jungen auch nicht wirklich berührte, da Collin und auch sein Bruder Dennis von Muggeln abstammten. Allerdings schien Collin zu spüren, dass man ihn beobachtete und er sah auf. Sein Blick trat den von Harry und er begann zu lächeln.

„Es ist ein Brief von meinem Vater, Harry. Du weißt doch, der Milchmann. Er schreibt, dass es mit dem Geschäft wieder aufwärts geht. Scheinbar ist ihm sein Ruf als solider und tüchtiger Geschäftsmann voraus geeilt, denn er schreibt, dass einige Restaurants unbedingt ihn haben wollten, damit er sie mit Milch, Käse und anderen Molkereiprodukten beliefert. Für Vater ist das ein Riesenglück nach all dem, was ihn in der letzten Zeit so belastet hat."

„Na das klingt doch sehr gut, Collin", erwiderte Harry, die nicht wirklich viel über das Geschäftsleben in der Muggelwelt wusste.

„Ja, das tut es Harry. Überleg doch mal Harry, fünf Italiener, zwei Hotels und sogar drei Pizzabäckereien. Dad verdient damit endlich gutes Geld und kann mit dem was er verdient, selbst mal wieder richtig leben. Ich muss das unbedingt Dennis erzählen."

Mit diesen Worten der Freude und voller Enthusiasmus stand Collin schließlich auf, küsste Celine kurz auf die Wange und ging dann auf die Suche nach seinem Bruder, der bei seinen Kumpels am Ravenclawtisch saß.

„Fünf Italiener und auch Pizzabäckereien?", fragte Harry etwas lauter als nur zu sich selbst, ihm schwante was und deshalb schaute der Gryffindor auf eine Reaktion hoffend in Richtung von Collins Freundin. Celine aß ihr Müsli und schaute übertrieben starr geradeaus, bis sie sich des Blickes von Harry bewusst wurde und ihm dann schelmisch zulächelte. „Sag es ihm bitte nicht, Harry, aber ich liebe ihn nun einmal und er gehört dadurch zur Familie."

Harry fühlte sich bestätigt, erkannte, dass Familie in den Kreisen der Zabinis auch wirklich Familie bedeutete und nickte dem Mädchen zusichernd zu. „Ich schweige wie ein Grab", sagte er noch hinterher und Celines Lächeln wurde breiter. Eine Person am Tisch verfolgte die ganze Sache allerdings mit einer eher gerümpften Nase und sie ließ sogar ein missbilligendes Schnauben hören. Celine blieb davon aber unberührt und schenkte ihrem Bruder eine eindeutige Muggelgeste, welche auf der anatomischen Mitte von Zeige- und Ringfinger basierte.

Harry musste kurz lachen, doch dann durchzuckte ihn ein anderer Gedanke, der als Kern die Theorie hatte, dass man für Blaise unbedingt eine Ablenkung, möglicherweise in Form einer Freundin, finden musste. Kurz darauf wurde durch die Direktorin die neue Schulwoche eingeleitet und die meisten machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Klassenzimmern.

„Himmel Herrgott, Slughorn will wohl, das wir alle Braumeister sind, wenn er in Rente geht? Oder wie erklärst du dir die ganzen Hausaufgaben, Harry?"

Ron brachte es mal wieder auf den Punkt, denn sieben Seiten Pergament über orientalische Gifte und ihre Wirkung in unseren kühleren Breiten und das bis Mittwoch, also das war wirklich schon der Hammer, zumal auch die anderen Lehrer nicht mir Aufgaben gegeizt hatten. Daher waren Harry und seine Freunde auch auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, denn je schneller sie diese Aufgaben vom Tisch hatten, desto früher konnten sie ja die Erkenntnisse und Informationen aus Potter Castle auswerten.

Drei Stunden später, das Abendessen stand auch bald an, hatten es die Gryffindors zumindest für heute geschaffte. Hermine packte ihre Aufzeichnungen fein säuberlich zusammen und bedachte Ron mit einem etwas tadelnden Blick, als dieser seine Pergamente nur schnell in seine Tasche warf. Harry schaute auf die Uhr und sagte, „Also Leute, viel haben wir ja nicht heraus gefunden. Gut, das Schloss ist schon beeindruckend, doch ich hatte gehofft ein wenig mehr zu finden, als nur noch weitere Rätsel. Wer zum Beispiel, wer die Schwestern des Lichtes sind? Oder wer sie vernichtet hat?"

„Stimmt Harry", sagte Ron nachdenklich. „ich persönlich glaube nämlich nicht an so etwas wie den Teufel."

„Den Teufel?", fragte Hermine überrascht und Ron lächelte. „Na du weißt schon, Hermine. Professor McGonagall hat doch gemeint, sie habe in dem alten Buch gelesen, dass Gryffindors Enkel diesen komischen Einsiedler besucht hat und dieser meinte, die Schwestern hätte der Teufel geholt. Also wirklich Hermine, das ist doch Gerede eines alten Mannes. Genauso wie dieses komische Wort „Whalapor".

Harry kam nicht umher seinem Freund recht zu geben. Alles ergab irgendwie keinen Sinn und vielleicht verrannten sie sich da auch in etwas, das sie von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel, nämlich den Horkruxen, abbrachte. Vielleicht sollten sie sich ein wenig mehr mit dem letzten noch fehlenden Stück von Voldemorts Seele beschäftigen. Denn sollte Tom wirklich irgendwann das Schloss angreifen und sie hätten seine letzte Versicherung noch nicht gefunden und vernichtet, nun, dann würden sie ziemlich dumm dastehen. Diese Gedanken teilte Harry seinen beiden Freunden auch mit.

Hermine stimmte ihrem Freund zu und legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern. Ron hingegen brauchte noch einige Sekunden und fragte dann, „Und hast du schon eine Ahnung, wo Voldemort den Becher, oder die Tasse von Helga Huffelpuff versteckt haben könnte, Harry? ich meine, er wird sie ja nicht wie beim Tagebuch seinen engsten Todessern anvertraut haben?"

„Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht", erwiderte Harry und sprach dafür aus, vielleicht nach dem Abendessen noch mal kurz in die Archive runter zu gehen.

„Ins Archiv, Harry?", fragte Ron plötzlich und sein Gesicht nahm etwas Panisches an, was Harry aufhorchen ließ.

„Ja warum nicht Ron? Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir da unten jemanden stören wür..."

Dieser Satz von Hermine, den sie eigentlich eher so daher gesagt hatte, bescherte dem Rotschopf eine gewisse Röte im Gesicht und er drehte plötzlich seinen Kopf weg. Harry sah dies sehr wohl und in seinem Kopf begannen die Gedanken zu rasen. Dann schaute er seinen Kumpel von oben bis unten an und er bemerkte, dass dieser ungeduldig auf der Stelle trat. Schließlich traf es Harry wie ein Blitz und er fragte mit ungläubiger Stimme, „Aber wir würden jemanden stören, richtig? Wir würden dich stören, dich und Parvati..."

„RONALD WEASLEY, das kann nicht dein ernst sein?", fuhr Hermine hoch und Harry musste seine Liebste festhalten. „Das da unten ist ein Archiv voller Wissen und kein Bumsmuschel."

Wenn Harry sonst schon viel gewohnt war, so brachte ihn die letzte Bemerkung von Hermine dann doch ein wenig aus der Fassung. Allerdings zog Ron dieses Mal nicht zurück und konterte mit den richtigen Worten.

„Das weiß ich selbst Hermine. Doch da unten ist man halt ungestört, anders als im Rest des Schlosses. Irgendwie scheinen alle in den letzten Wochen sämtliche Verstecke, wo man mal ein wenig für sich ist, gefunden zu haben."

„Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?", begehrte Hermine auf und Ron gab zurück.

„Ganz einfach, Hermine. Neville belegt den Raum der Wünsche mit Luna. Damion treibt mit meiner Schwester Gott weiß was für Dinge auf dem Astronomieturm und im Vertrauensschülerbad waschen sich Collin und Celine dermaßen oft, dass sie schon Schwimmhäute haben sollten. Und daher dachte ich mir, wir nutzen einfach mal das Sofa im Archiv. Denn anders als bei euch, meine liebe Hermine, ist es schon ein paar Tage her, dass ich mit Parvati zärtlich werden konnte."

Auch wenn Harry fand, dass sein Kumpel es hätte anders formulieren können, musste er ihm zugestehen, dass der letzte Satz gesessen hatte. Hermine wurde knallrot und schluckte ihre nächsten Worte hinunter. Hilfesuchend schaute sie zu ihrem Freund, doch auch den überkam nun zunehmende Verlegenheit und alles was Harry noch herausbrachte war ein eher gequältes „Aber muss es das Archiv sein?" Ron bedachte ihn daraufhin mit einem niedergeschlagenen Blick und erwiderte.

„Wo denn sonst Harry? Ich meine, alle guten Plätze sind belegt und der einzige Ort, wo einen die Lehrer nicht stören würden, wäre die Kammer des Schreckens. Doch ich möchte nicht mal im Traum daran denken, was man da unten noch alles findet, außer einem toten Basilisken."

Wenn der Rothaarige jetzt von seinem Kumpel eine Antwort erwartet hatte, so wurde er enttäuscht, denn alles was Harry noch herausbrachte klang wie „Oh mein Gott" und „das ist es... die Kammer des Schreckens ..."

TBC

13


	81. Chapter 81

Na denn Mädels und Buben,

eine weitere Woche ist geschafft und somit das grausame Warten auf das neue Cap. Und weil das Leben nicht fair ist, gleich noch die schlechte Nachricht hinterher. Ich mache Urlaub. Ja, Mister Figgs der Pistenschreck hat sein Augenmerk auf Ösiland gelegt und versucht sich mit Wahnsinn und Leibeskräften auf den Brettern zu halten.

Doch keine Sorge, sollte es Gott so wollen und meine Knochen es mitmachen, dann schreibe ich alsbald weiter. Kann ja meine Leser nicht quälen. Kapitelentzug gilt ja als vierter Unverzeihlicher.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen Euer Mister Figgs

Kapitel 81

Ron und Hermine sahen den Schwarzhaarigen mit großen Augen an und Harry sagte voller Erregung, „Natürlich Leute, denkt doch mal nach. Wir suchen nach etwas, das die Gründer vor Hogwarts gemacht haben. Salazar Slytherin war auch ein Gründer und demzufolge betrifft es auch ihn. Und wenn er wirklich so ein Schlitzohr gewesen ist, wie die Legenden es sagen, warum sollte er nicht etwas da unten versteckt haben, dass seinem Erben hilfreich sein kann. Immerhin hätten Godric, Rowena und Helga in der Kammer des Schreckens keinen Zugriff darauf, da dieser Raum ja selbst als Mythos galt."

Harrys Freunde starrten ihn immer noch an. Schließlich aber verstanden sie die Logik in seinen Worten und Hermine fragte, was ihr Liebster denn nun vorhatte. Immerhin ging es hier um eine Exkursion zu einem Ort der nicht nur geheimnisumwittert war, sondern in Harrys Fall auch schmerzvolle Erfahrungen wieder in Erinnerung bringen würde. Auch hatte Hermine im Hinterkopf, dass sie dort nicht unbedingt allein hingehen sollten. Der Basilisk mochte tot sein, doch was war, wenn es noch andere Gefahren dort unten gab. Ihres Wissens nach war nicht mal Dumbledore nach dem Tod von Slytherins Monster in die Kammer gegangen, um sie zu untersuchen und dabei hätte er doch nur Harry fragen müssen, ob er sie für ihn öffnet.

Hermines Freund hatte aber gar nicht vor, sich in die Kammer zu stehlen. Nein, Harry war bewusst, dass es viel sicherer war, die Direktorin und auch Damions Dad mitzunehmen. Daher schaute der Gryffindor auf seine Uhr und meinte, „Leute, ich denke, wir gehen jetzt rasch zum Abendessen, beeilen uns damit und dann fragen wir einfach Professor Styls und die Direktorin, ob sie uns begleiten würden. Sicher gehen die beiden mit. Es gibt ja schließlich eine kleine Chance, dass wir etwas finden."

Ron nickte zwar, schien aber nun in einer Zwickmühle zu stecken. Was sollte er tun? In die Geschichte eintauchen, die manchmal sehr trocken sein konnte, oder aber in Parvati, eben das ganze Gegenteil. Für Harry allerdings stand der Entschluss fest und so machte sich das goldene Trio auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, wo sie fast mit zu den Ersten gehörten und Harrys Blick ging auch sofort zum Lehrertisch hoch, auf der Suche nach den bedien Professoren. Und der Gryffindor hatte Glück. Die Direktorin war schon anwesend und ließ ihren strengen Blick durch die Halle schweifen, während Stephano Styls am Ravenclawtisch stand und scheinbar einige Fragen mit den dort versammelten Schülern diskutierte. Styls machte dies sehr oft, da er fand, dass es manchmal besser war, Themen zu besprechen, wenn man nicht unbedingt unter Unterrichtszwang stand.

Harry bedeutete Hermine und Ron, sie sollten sich schon mal an ihren Tisch begeben und ging dann mit festen Schritten und sich die richtigen Worte zurechtlegend in Richtung Damions Vater. Dort räusperte er sich kurz und bat seinen Professor für VgddK, ob er ihn kurz stören konnte. Zwei oder drei der Ravenclaws rümpften zwar ein wenig die Nase, weil man sie unterbrochen hatte, doch das tangierte Harry im Moment nur peripher. Hier ging es um Wichtigeres und seine Haltung zeigte dies seinem Lehrer auch.

„So, meine Damen, wie es aussieht braucht auch noch ein anderes Haus meinen Rat. Und da sie selbst ja noch vier Tage Zeit haben, um das Rätsel meiner kleinen ägyptischen Schmuckschatulle zu lösen, bitte ich sie mich jetzt zu entschuldigen." Dabei lächelte er die Mädchen am Ravenclawtisch an, als wäre er bei Lockhard in die Schule gegangen und Harry konnte es nicht glauben, dass zwei Ravenclaws dabei aussahen, als würden sie feucht werden. Also manchmal musste er sich über die Angehörigen von Rowenas Haus schon sehr wundern.

Bevor Harry die ganze Sache dann aber zu viel wurde, fragte ihn Stephano Styls, was es denn so wichtiges gäbe. Harry meinte jedoch, sie sollten vielleicht erst kurz zur Direktorin gehen und sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet Styls, dass es sein Schüler auch nicht unbedingt hier erzählen wollte. Zwei Minuten später standen die beiden dann bei Professor McGonagall und Harry erklärte ihr, welche Theorie er hatte und fragte gleichzeitig, ob er die Erlaubnis bekäme, in die Kammer des Schreckens zu gehen.

Im ersten Moment schaute die alte Hexe ihren Schüler mit schockierten Augen an. Dann aber wurde ihr Blick kalkulierend und sie fragte vorsichtig, ob Harry es denn überhaupt schaffen würde, die Kammer zu öffnen.

„Ich denke schon, Professor", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige daraufhin. „In meinem zweiten Jahr habe ich es doch auch hinbekommen. Wie sie ja wissen, bin ich nun mal ein Parselmund und ich glaube nicht, dass ich es verlernt habe."

McGonagall lächelte milde und schaute kurz in die Halle. Ihr Blick hing dabei kurz am Gryffindortisch, wo Hermine und Ron erwartungsvoll zu ihnen hoch schauten, und dann fragte sie leise, „Und wann wollten sie diesen schrecklichen Ort besuchen?"

„Nun ja Professor, wir dachten dabei an nachher, wenn das Abendessen beendet ist."

„Heute noch, Mr. Potter? Aber Professor Styls und ich wollten eigentlich zu späterer Stunde noch mal nach unten ins Archiv, um einig Dinge, die wir aus Potter Castle mitgebracht haben, dort zu verstauen."

Harrys Gesicht wirkte daraufhin alarmiert und er hätte fast laut „Nein, das geht nicht" gesagt. Doch im letzten Moment biss er sich auf die Zunge und meinte, dass dies doch noch warten konnte. Die Direktorin schaute ihn wegen seiner Bemerkung etwas seltsam an, wurde im selben Moment jedoch von ihrem Kollegen unterbrochen, der Harry überraschenderweise Recht gab.

„Ich finde die Idee gar nicht so schlecht, Minerva. Unser Spürsinn ist doch nach dem Schlossbesucht noch voll und ganz auf die Dinge die wir suchen eingestellt. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht finden wir dort unten den entscheidenden Hinweis. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich mir diese legendenumwobene Kammer unbedingt mal zu Gemüte führen will."

Nun war es Harry, der mit großen Augen dastand und während sein Blick an Damions Dad haftete, entgingen ihm fast die Worte der Direktorin, welche meinte, dass sie sich in einer halben Stunde vor dem Mädchenklo treffen sollten und dass die kleine Exkursion, egal was sie finden würden, spätestens um Zehn beendet sei. Kurz darauf löste sich der Gryffindor aus seiner Starre und dankte der Direktorin schon mal im Voraus. Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um und zeigte ihnen den Daumen hoch. Beide lächelten ihm zu und Harry war auch schon fast auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorhaustisch, da hielt ihn Stephano Styls noch mal kurz zurück. Damions Dad bedeutete Harry, er solle langsam laufen und als sie beide außer Hörweite der Direktorin waren, flüsterte er, „Also Harry, wir sehen uns dann nach dem Essen. Ich nehme mal an, dass uns nur Hermine begleiten wird. Andernfalls hätte unser kleiner Werwolf nicht schon ein paar Kerzen, Decken und Naschereinen ins Archiv geschafft."

Harry erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung und blickte sich vorsichtig zu Styls um. Dieser grinste aber nur und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Sag Ron, ich habe alles in den Schrank neben dem Kamin gesteckt, für den Fall, dass Minerva doch schon eher hinab gegangen wäre. Und er soll die Ausgangssperre einhalten. Du weißt, dass die Direktorin, sollte sie sich in ihren Gemächern befinden, sofort informiert wird, wenn sich die Treppe hinter dem Gargoyle bewegt."

Harry starrte noch immer leicht ungläubig in Styls Gesicht, der langsam das Problem bekam, nicht loszulachen. Und um dies auch wirklich zu umgehen, beeilte sich Harrys Lehrer dann auch und verschwand aus der Halle. Zurück blieb Harry, der allmählich wieder daran zweifelte, ob Styls der Richtige als Hauslehrer war. Dann aber setzte sich der Gryffindor in Bewegung und überbrachte die Neuigkeiten seinen beiden Freunden. Hermines Gesicht wurde ob diesen Informationen mehr als nur aufgeregt. Während Rons eher knallrot wurde und er fast unter dem Tisch verschwand.

Zwanzig Minuten später hatten sich die Wege der drei Freunde getrennt und Harry wartete mit seiner Freundin vor dem Mädchenklo. Professor Styls und die Direktorin kamen auch nicht sehr viel später und man betrat schließlich das Reich von Myrthe, die auch sofort loskeiffern wollte, man solle sie in Ruhe lassen. Einzig die Erscheinung von Professor McGonagall ließ den Geist des Mädchens verstummen. Myrthe zog sich etwas zurück und beobachtete lieber von der Decke her das Geschehen.

„Also Harry, wo ist nun der Eingang zur Kammer?", fragte Stephano Styls und schien im Schatzsuchermodus zu sein und Harry zeigte auf das kaputte Waschbecken. Die Vier gingen zu ihm hinüber und wieder legte sich alle Blicke auf Harry, der nun leicht konzentriert schien und nach der kleinen eingeritzten Schlange suchte, welche zum Öffnen des Durchganges benötigt wurde. Aber der Gryffindor suchte nicht nur das Symbol von Slytherin. Nein, er dachte auch angestrengt darüber nach, wie er die Kammer das letzte Mal geöffnet hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er sich vorgestellt hatte, dass die kleine Schlange lebendig war und bewegte dazu seinen Kopf etwas hin und her. So machte es durch das Fackellicht wieder den Anschein, als würde sich der Kopf bewegen und eher aus einem Reflex heraus zischte Harry leise die Worte „Mach auf".

Ein „Faszinierend", von Stephano Styls verriet dem Gryffindor, dass es geklappt hatte. Der Wasserhahn mit der Schlange begann zu glühen und wenige Sekunden später war der Gang zur Kammer freigelegt. Allerdings überließ Harry den beiden Professoren, die vorsorglich ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen hielten den Vortritt, wies sie aber darauf hin, dass es eine ganz schön rasante Rutschfahrt werden würde. Zehn Minuten später waren alle am Ende des Abflussrohres angelangt und ein paar kleine Reinigungszauber sorgten dafür, dass man sich in seinen Sachen wieder wohl fühlen konnte. Nun also begann der kleine Marsch durch den dunklen Tunnel hin zur Kammer des Schreckens.

Zehn Minuten später hatten die Vier den größten Teil des Weges hinter sich gelassen. Sie hatten die damals schon vorhanden gewesene Schlangenhaut, und auch den Einsturz der Decke passiert, bis man schließlich vor der überraschenderweise wieder verschlossenen Luke zur eigentlichen Kammer stand. Harry öffnete sie wieder durch ein Zischen und man war endlich am Ziel, ein Ziel, welches nun aber nicht mehr ganz so einladend schien, da sich Harry und seinen Begleitern, ähnlich wie in Potter Castle, der Geruch des Todes und die langsam verwesenden Überreste des Basilisken entgegen stellten.

Offenbar sorgte die Magie und hohe Feuchtigkeit in der Kammer dafür, dass der König der Schlangen extrem langsam zerfiel. Und da bei diesen Fleischmassen hier mehr als nur zwei Hauselfen von Nöten sein dürften, um es zu entsorgen, mussten die Vier wohl oder übel erst mal damit leben. Bei Harrys Urgroßvater war es halt einfacher gewesen. Da hatten die Besucher von Potter Castle vor ihrer Abreise noch so etwas wie ein kleines Gedenkritual abgehalten und dann hatten Dobby und Trexus, welche durch ihre eigene Magie und die Bindung an die Potters dazu in der Lage waren, die sterblichen Überreste in die versiegelte Familiengruft gebracht.

Von diesen Gedanken abgelenkt betrat man schließlich die Kammer des Schreckens und allen jagte es einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es ging vorbei an den hohen Säulen, mit den sich darum windenden Steinschlangen und das Geräusch ihrer Schritte auf dem nassen Boden hallte durchs Gewölbe. Es war alles noch genau so wie es Harry in Erinnerung hatte, mit Ausnahme halt des Basiliskenkadavers, den scheinbar nicht mal die Ratten fressen wollten. Man erkannte noch ganz deutlich die Konturen des Tieres und die Direktorin fragte mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Unverständnis, „Und gegen dieses Ding haben sie gekämpft, Mr. Potter?"

„Jepp Professor", erwiderte Harry locker, die Stimmung ein wenig anheben wollend. Schließlich kamen sie vor der Statue von Salazar Slytherin an und der Blick des Gryffindors ging zu der Stelle, wo Ginny gelegen und wo er das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle mit dem Basiliskenzahn vernichtet hatte. Sofort fiel ihm der schwarze Fleck am Boden auf und seine magischen Augen spürten die noch immer vorhandene dunkle Magie, welche die Tinte des Buches verursachte. Regelrecht hinein gebrannt in den Felsen hatte sie sich und daher warnte Harry sicherheitshalber die anderen, mit der Tinte ja nicht in Berührung zu kommen. Sicher war nun mal sicher.

Als dann einige Minuten des Schweigens und des Gedenkens verstrichen waren, schauten sich alle ein wenig um. Dabei machte Professor Styls zuerst die Entdeckung, dass einige in den Boden gehauene Schlagen so etwas wie einen Weg markierten, der jedoch im Nichts zu verschwinden schien. Damions Vater sah daher in Richtung Harry und fragte, „Harry, sind dir diese Schlangen da unten damals nicht aufgefallen?", als wäre es das Erste, was man in der Kammer erkennen musste.

Harry vermutete, dass man als Schatzsucher irgendwann mal einen besonderen Blick dafür bekam. Doch er konterte mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton. „Nein leider nicht, Steph. Hatte damals ein paar andere Dinge im Kopf. Du weißt schon, Ginny halb tot, Tom Riddle am Erstarken und natürlich sein Haustier auf Snacksuche." Dabei deutete über seine Schulter hinweg in Richtung Basilisk und musste sich dann dem Blick der Direktorin stellen.

Erst nachdem er geendet hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gerade einen Professor geduzt hatte und auch sonst sein Ton ein wenig unangebracht war. Stephano Styls wiegelte jedoch nur mit einem Lachen ab und beglückwünschte Harry zu seiner Schlagfertigkeit. Dann aber kam man wieder auf den plötzlich endenden Weg zu sprechen und Harrys Lehrer äußerte eine Vermutung.

„Nun Harry, es heißt doch immer, dass Salazar die Kammer gebaut hat, damit seine Erben sein Werk fortführen können. Müsste dies nicht auch bedeuten, dass er ihnen einige Dinge oder Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen hat?"

Die Vier schauten sich an und Harry begann zu überlegen, wie wohl Voldemort in seiner Jugend an die Informationen über den Basilisken herangekommen ist. Er kratzte sich dabei am Kinn und betrachtete die riesige Statue des Gründers genauer. Wie also konnte Tom an sein Wissen gekommen sein, denn alles an was sich Harry erinnern konnte war, dass Tom damals erst mit ihm über sich geredet und dann den Basilisken gerufen hatte. Und wie diese Gedanken seinen Geist so passierten, erinnerte sich der Gryffindor auch daran, wo der junge Tom Riddle damals gestanden war. Ein eher komischer Gedanke durchzuckte Harry und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Steinboden. Dabei fuhr sein Blick den Schlangenweg entlang und als er am vermeintlichen Ende ankam, stand Harry auf und ging dort hin.

Hermine und die beiden Professoren bemerkten Harrys Tun und ließen von ihren Studien der Kammer ab. Besonders Stephano Styls, der etwas weiter weg von Harry stand stöhnte, als ihm das Verhältnis klar wurde, in welchem Harry zu Salazar stand. Doch er brauchte es seinem Schüler gar nicht mehr zu sagen. Nein, Harry, war selbst darauf gekommen und streckte seinen Arm in Richtung Slytherinkopf. Alles sah nun so aus, als würde er ihn um etwas bitten und erneut durchfuhren die Kammer Worte in einer Sprache, die hier wohl als Universalschlüssel diente. Harry sprach Parsel und zischte in Richtung Gründer, „_Oh Größter der vier Großen, sprich zu mir ..." _

Und kaum hatten seine Worte geendet, öffnete sich wie damals in seinem zweiten Jahr der Mund der Statue. Diesmal jedoch kam kein todbringendes Monster heraus, sondern nur einen unnatürliche Stille, die ab und zu von einem Pfeifen unterbrochen wurde. Scheinbar strömte Luft durch die Öffnung und dies hieß, dass es dahinter weiter ging. Jetzt brauchte man nur noch einen Weg finden, wie man dort hinauf kam. Doch auch hier durchzuckte Harry ein Gedanke. Vielleicht war es aber auch eine Erinnerung, denn schließlich hatte er ja mal einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele in sich getragen. Jedenfalls erhob Harry erneut seinen Arm und bat in Parsel darum, dass ihm Salazar den Weg zeigte.

Was nun geschah, ließ sogar den äußerst erfahrenen Schatzjäger Stephano Styls fast ohnmächtig werden, denn aus dem Loch, dem Mund der Statue schoss ein langer steinerner Pfahl hervor, der einer Schlangenzunge sehr ähnlich war und eben diese gespaltene Zunge schlug mehrfach hin und her und begann danach ihre Form zu verändern. Es bildeten sich Einkerbungen, die sich immer deutlicher zu Stufen wandelten und dann glitt die Treppe auf dieselbe Weise, wie die magischen Treppen in Hogwarts herab und endete vor Harry. Der Weg zu Salazars Geheimnissen schien nun frei zu sein und schnell bewegten sich die vier Abenteurer die Stufen hinauf zum Mund der Statue. Dort krochen sie durch die Öffnung und fanden sich wenig später vor einer Art Gabelung wieder.

„Welchen Weg nehmen wir?", fragte die Direktorin, während sie sich den Umhang glatt strich und mehrfach tief durchatmete. McGonagall war halt nicht mehr die Jüngste. Die Antwort auf ihre Frage konnte Harry allerdings schnell geben, denn der eine Weg der Gabelung war nur wenig Meter weiter durch eine eiserne Tür versperrt und der andere war am Boden mit feinem Sand und Stab übersät, so als wäre öfters was ziemlich großes und schweres darüber geglitten und hätte es zermahlen. Das sagte dem Gryffindor, dass es dort zum Nest des Basilisken ging und daher musste der andere Weg der richtige sein.

„Tür Nummer Eins, Professor", sagte Harry lächelnd und schickte sich an sie zu öffnen. Und kaum dass er durchgegangen war, entfachten sich auch schon mehrere magische Fackeln und gaben den Blick auf ein riesiges Labor frei, welches Severus Snape in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte. Gleich mehrere Kessel gab es hier und Regale mit unzähligen Gläsern und Dosen, alles jedoch unter einer dicken Staubschicht verborgen und nur der Schreibtisch sah so aus, als hätte dort in näherer Vergangenheit mal jemand gearbeitet. Aus diesem Grund zog es Harry dort auch als erstes dort hin und sein Blick blieb an einem dicken, schwarzen Buch hängen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten dort beginnen", sagte Professor Styls, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch und ließ den ganzen Staub verschwinden. Hermine und die Direktorin kümmerten sich danach um die Regale und wenig später war das Labor sogar etwas netter anzuschauen.

Harry unterdes gab sich nicht mit den Putzarbeiten ab, sondern schnappte sich das schwarze Buch. Es schien ein altes Manuskript, eine Art Tagebuch zu sein. Und wenn man mal bedachte, dass nur Salazars Erben hier rein kommen sollten und dass die Kammer seit seiner Zeit als Mythos galt ging Harry mal davon aus, dass es sich hierbei sogar um Salazar Slytherins eigene Aufzeichnungen handeln könnte. Begierig blätterte Harry durch die Seiten und stoppte schließlich bei einem Eintrag, der kurz vor dem Verlassen der Schule entstanden sein musste. Harry setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und las eifrig die ersten Worte.

_**... Schmerzen, riesige Schmerzen umspielen mein Herz. Doch noch mehr brennt die Wut in meinen Adern. Wut darüber, dass der rote Narr nicht einsehen will, dass ich recht habe. Immer noch nimmt Godric diesen Abschaum hier auf. Und das, obwohl er selbst gesehen hat, was sie anrichten. Muggel ..., sie und ihre Ansichten, ihr Glauben und vor allem ihre Schwäche gegenüber den natürlichen Gefahren...**_

Harry vermutete, dass Salazar hierbei von Muggelgeborenen sprach, die er ja noch nie an der Schule haben wollte. Doch schon nach den nächsten Sätzen erkannte der Gryffindor, dass er nicht ganz Recht hatte. Denn Slytherin meine noch ganz was anderes.

_**... zwei Wochen ist es nun her, dass ich Rowena zu Grabe tragen musste. Zwei Wochen in denen mein Herz vor Kummer fast vergeht und alles nur, weil sie hier an der Schule verweilten. Ich hatte Godric gewarnt, dass sie krank sind, dass sie Gefahr bedeuten. Nicht nur für meine Schüler. Nein, für uns alle. Muggelgeborene, eine Laune der Natur, die durch die Vermischung von Magie und wertlosen Muggeleigenschaften einen Virus hervorbringen und in sich tragen, der uns reinblütige Hexen und Zauberer in den Tod führen wird...**_

Harry starrte auf die vergilbten Seiten und wollte nicht glauben, was er da las. Wie krank konnte ein Mensch nur denken? Kein Wunder, dass die Zauberer, die Reinblütigen, heute solch verdrehte Vorstellungen haben. Hinzu kam, dass in den nächsten fünf Absätzen Salazar nur noch wütend fluchte und Zauber aufzählte, die man auf Muggelgeborene anwenden sollte. Dann aber schien es wieder interessanter zu werden und Harry schaute wieder gebannt auf das Buch.

_**...nächsten Monat werde ich Hogwarts endgültig verlassen. Godric und Helga sind zu verblendet, um noch auf mich zu hören und dass, obwohl meine Ergebnisse eindeutig sind. Ich habe das Blut meiner geliebten Rowena nach ihrem Tode untersucht, akribisch untersucht und das Ergebnis war erschreckend. Alles was noch in ihren Venen floss war ein brauner, eitriger Schlamm. Oh wie ich Godric dafür verfluche. Er denkt immer er sei der große Heiler und dann ignoriert er ihren Tod und den anderer Kinder. Für mich steht fest, hier kann ich nicht mehr bleiben. Doch ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Hogwarts, einst unser aller Traum, geschützt wird. Schon nächste Woche ist die Brut meines Basilisken vorbei und meine Rache wird erwachen. Und durch meine Gabe als Meister der Tränke und Rowenas traurigem Erbe wird sie einzig und allein diejenigen jagen, die unser Blut bedrohen. Muggelgeborene ... minderwertige Bälger, die mit ihrer Schwäche, ihrem Virus im Blute uns alle vernichten können ... allein mit ihrem Blute ... ihrem verdammten Schlammblut ...**_

Harry ließ fast das Buch fallen und keuchte auf, als er dies las. Natürlich zog dies das Interesse aller auf ihn und die Direktorin fragte den Schwarzhaarigen was er habe. Harry gab ihr das Buch und beobachtete, wie sich das Gesicht der alten Hexe in den nächsten Augenblicken mehrfach veränderte. Am Ende sah sie genauso fassungslos aus wie Harry und reichte das Buch schließlich an Stephano Styls weiter.

Hermine war unterdes an ihren Liebsten heran getreten und hatte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Harry ergriff sie, zog Hermine herunter und küsste sie kurz auf den Mund. Dann wanderte sein Blick jedoch zur Direktorin und er meinte, dass dies wohl der größte Schwachsinn war, den er je gelesen hatte. Allerdings zögerte die alte Hexe, ihm zuzustimmen. Ja sie sträubte sich förmlich dagegen und erwiderte mit eher niedergeschlagener Stimme.

„Ganz so unwahr ist das ganze aber gar nicht Mr. Potter. Es gab laut Überlieferungen tatsächlich eine Zeit in den Anfängen der Schule, wo reinblütige Kinder gestorben sind. Es lag wohl damals daran, dass die Sprosse der Zaubererwelt in ihren Kinderjahren zu sehr beschützt wurden, so dass sich ihr Immunsystem nicht besonders gut ausprägen konnte. Muggelgeborene hingegen kamen meist aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen und ihre Körper waren abgehärtet. Allerdings brachten sie so manche Krankheit nach Hogwarts, die die Zaubererwelt noch nicht kannte."

Die Direktorin sah mit einem Male sehr nachdenklich aus und meinte, dass, wenn man bedachte, dass Salazar obendrein auch noch Rowena verloren hatte, seine Wut durchaus verständlich sei. Auf die Frage von Hermine, wie man die Krankheiten dann aber doch in den Griff bekommen habe, antwortete die alte Hexe. „Oh Miss Granger, dies ist ein Verdienst von Helga Huffelpuff. Sie entwickelte später einen Impfstoff, den es noch heute gibt, auch wenn er nicht mehr wirklich nötig ist."

„Einen Impfstoff", fragte Harry und Professor McGonagall begann plötzlich zu lächeln. „Ja Mr. Potter, jeder Hogwartsschüler bekommt ihn noch heute. Er wird allen beim Willkommensfest verabreicht und ich denke nicht einer ihrer Klassenkameraden hat jemals unserem Kürbissaft entsagt."

„Der Kürbissaft?", sagten nun Hermine und Harry zeitgleich.

„Ja. Doch keine Sorge er ist nur beim Willkommensfest damit versehen und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn dies unter uns bleibt."

Die beiden Gryffindors nickten verstehend und Harry bemerkte zum ersten Mal die Pergamente in Hermines Händen. Er sprach sie darauf an und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Oh Harry, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Ich habe da hinten die hier gefunden. Es sind weitere Fangberichte und auch Aufzeichnungen von Salazar Slytherin, in denen er auch mal die Worte „Schwestern des Lichtes" niederschreibt." Natürlich war nun das Interesse Aller geweckt...

TBC


	82. Kapitel 82

Hey Leuter´s,

ja mich gibt´s noch und ich hab auch was im Gepäck. Also viel Spaß mit dem neuen Cap und denkt dran, gebt´s mir.#

Tschau Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 82

Mit leuchtenden Augen schaute Harry auf die Pergamente und wollte sie seiner Liebsten abnehmen, doch all sein Enthusiasmus bekam im nächsten Moment einen harten Dämpfer. Professor McGonagall hatte nämlich auf ihre Uhr geschaut und sagte mit strenger Stimme, „Dies ist eine wirklich gute Nachricht, Ms. Granger, doch ich denke, wir werden diesem Geheimnis ein anderes Mal auf den Grund gehen."

„Was?", entfuhr es Harry und sein Aufschrei hallte durch den Raum. Sofort blickte er leicht beschämt zu Boden. In seinem Kopf allerdings begann ein leichtes Unverständnis zu wachsen.

„Nun Mr. Potter, wir hatten eine Abmachung, einen Deal, wie es die Jugend so schön nennt. Und da die Uhr fast Zehn zeigt und wir noch einen kleinen Marsch vor uns haben, beenden wir unseren heutigen Ausflug. Morgen ist wieder Unterricht und keiner von ihnen sollte diesem unausgeschlafen beiwohnen."

Harry schaute Hilfe suchend zu Professor Styls und auch wenn dieser ebenfalls sehr interessiert auf die Pergamente in Hermines Hand starrte, so konnte er sich nicht gegen seine Chefin stellen. Wohl oder übel endete die Schatzsuche für heute und da die Direktorin mit Nachdruck darauf achtete, dass keiner ihrer Begleiter etwas von hier unten mitnahm, schwand bei Harry schließlich auch das letzte Quäntchen Hoffnung, heute noch etwas über die Schwestern zu erfahren. Und dem zu Folge fielen Harry und auch seine Freundin auch etwas frustriert wenig später in ihre Betten und brauchten noch etwas Zeit um einzuschlafen.

Am darauf folgenden Morgen allerdings dankte Harry der Direktorin im Stillen, denn als der erste Unterrichtsblock vorbei war und Professor Slughorn sie einen zweistündigen unangemeldeten Test absolvieren hatte lassen, da war der Gryffindor froh, dass er doch einige Stunden geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht wusste die Direktorin ja davon und hatte deshalb so gehandelt. Nichtsdestotrotz war Harry nach ihrem Besuch in der Kammer angespannt und wollte auch so schnell wie möglich dorthin zurück. 

Allerdings musste dieses einige Tage warten, da er und seine Freundin auf gar keinem Fall allein dort runter durften und Styls und Professor McGonagall die kommenden Tage abends verschiedene Dinge wie Klausurenkontrolle oder Prüfungsvorbereitungen zu erledigen hatten. Folglich war der Gryffindor etwas frustriert und es bedurfte Hermine, die sich um ihren Freund kümmerte und dies auf ihre eigene, sehr angenehme Art und Weise.

„Können wir?", fragte Stephano Styls und bedachte seine beiden Schüler mit einem Lächeln. Harry nicke, auch wenn eine leichte Aufregung in seiner Brust brannte. Wieso nur kam es, das er immer so nervös war, wenn es darum ging, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er und Hermine so früh aufgestanden waren und seine Freunde noch in ihren Betten liegen durften, wie man es an einem Samstag erwarten konnte.

Doch dieses Glück war dem Gryffindor und auch seiner Liebsten nicht vergönnt, denn Professor McGonagall war hart geblieben und hatte darauf bestanden, dass, wenn Harry schon zu Gringotts wollte, - er hatte ihr nämlich nichts zum Zweck seines Besuchs gesagt - , dass er dies dann an einem schulfreiem Tage machte. So blieb nur der Samstag und da wiederum auch nur der Vormittag, denn auch in der Zaubererwelt gab es so etwas wie ein Wochenende. Dass die Direktorin dann auch noch darauf bestanden hatte, dass die beiden Schüler von Stephano begleitet wurden, war nun wiederum ein Glücksfall und so machten die drei sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.

Im tropfenden Kessel angekommen, hieß es erst einmal frühstücken. Gringotts machte eh erst in einer halben Stunde auf und so entschieden sich die drei Besucher, ihren Mägen was Gutes zu tun. Toms Frühstück war weit über die Grenzen Londons bekannt und auch wenn Hogwarts Hauselfen selbst beim Frühstück Weltklasse waren, so wollten Harry und Hermine auch mal wieder etwas anderes probieren. 

Gegen neun Uhr standen die Gryffindors schließlich vor den Toren von Gringotts und kaum dass sie das weiße, leicht windschiefe Gebäude betreten hatten, empfing sie auch schon einer der Kobolde und geleitete sie in Richtung der Büros, in denen meist die wichtigen Geschäfte abgewickelt wurden. In einem der Räume wartete dann zu Harrys Überraschung Direktor Sarrock auf sie und begrüßte seine Gäste recht herzlich.

„Ah Mister Potter, wie schön sie mal wieder in unserem Hause begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe doch, ihnen und ihrer liebreizenden Begleitung gut es gut?" Der alte Kobold schaute kurz zu Hermine und sah dann sein Gegenüber ein klein wenig prüfend an.

„Ja danke Direktor", erwiderte Harry mit einem Lächeln und half dann seiner Liebsten bei ihrem Stuhl. Styls grinste bei dieser Geste, doch er sagte nichts, sondern nahm ebenfalls Platz. Harry versuchte seiner Rolle ja nur gerecht zu werden, auch wenn er dies vor Sarrock nicht unbedingt gebraucht hätte. Der alte Kobold hielt nicht unbedingt viel davon, Menschen in eine Rolle zu zwängen, und einen Teenager schon gar nicht.

Als die Förmlichkeiten erledigt waren kam man schließlich zum Geschäftlichen und Harry, der sich in den letzten Tagen so seine Gedanken gemacht hatte, fragte den Direktor, was dieser so von den Vorstellungen Harrys hielt, oder ob er vielleicht Möglichkeiten sah, an die sie noch gar nicht gedacht hatten. Wichtig war Harry und seinem Lehrer nur, dass die beiden Vermögen so weit wie nur möglich dem Einflussbereich des Ministeriums entzogen wurden.

Der erste Gedanke, den Harry kurz nach dem Erhalt des Briefes gehabt hatte, war gewesen, die Verliese einfach zu versiegeln. Doch das wäre nur eine Kurzschlusshandlung geworden hatte Hermine zu ihrem Freund damals gemeint. Und auch wenn sich die Gryffindor nicht wirklich sehr gut im Finanzwesen der Zaubererwelt auskannte, und auch wenn sie bedachte, wem das Geld eigentlich gehörte, so war sie der Überzeugung gewesen, dass man das Gold irgendwie arbeiten lassen sollte.

Auch Professor Styls, den es in gewisser Weise ja am stärksten betraf, fand diese Überlegungen nicht schlecht. Allerdings überließ er das sich dazu äußern seinen beiden Schülern. Der Direktor wusste ja um die Rolle des Professors, doch da alles in Gringotts irgendwie protokolliert wurde, spielte er lediglich den Aufpasser für Harry Potter.

Zwei Stunden später war das Gröbste geschafft, wobei Harry der Kopf noch mehr rauchte als seiner Freundin und die neuen Geschäfte wurden mit einem kleinen Gläschen Cognac besiegelt. Die Ruhe und Gelassenheit im Raum wurde aber jäh gestört, als mehrere akustische Signale erklangen und diese Direktor Sarrock aufhorchen ließen. Keine zwei Minuten später kam auch schon ein Kobold ins Büro gestürmt und während er sich noch rasch in Richtung der Gäste verbeugte, sprudelte es auch schon in Koboldsprache aus seinem Munde. 

Harry versuchte die Worte zu verstehen, doch versagte er dabei kläglich. Einzig, dass der Direktor immer wieder mal in seine Richtung schaute und sein Gesicht nachdenklich wirkte, bescherte dem Gryffindor das Gefühl, dass er nicht ganz unschuldig an dem ganzen Tumult war. Gab es vielleicht einen Angriff? Wussten die Todesser, dass er hier war? Wenn ja, musste er Hermine herausbringen.

Einige Sekunden später entspannte sich die Lage jedoch wieder, ebenso wie das Gesicht von Sarrock. Allerdings sah Harry, dass der Direktor mit seiner Hand irgendwas unter seinem Tisch tat und kurz darauf war ein Klacken rechts von ihnen zu hören. Die drei Gäste schauten überrascht zur Seite und bemerkten die bisher gut versteckte Tür im Bücherregal.

„Mister Potter, Harry, ich denke, sie sollten vielleicht einen Moment dort drüben warten und das folgende Beobachten, bevor sie sich entscheiden, was ihnen richtig erscheint."

Die Worte des Kobolds verwirrten ihn zwar ein wenig, doch er vertraute dem Direktor und somit verschwanden sie wenige Augenblicke später durch die Tür, welche sich im nächsten Moment als magischer herausstellte, als man es am Anfang hätte vermuten können. Denn während sie vom Büro aus den Anschein machte, ein Bücherregal zu sein, war sie von der anderen Seite aus völlig transparent und Harry fühlte sich wie in einem der Muggelfilme, wo die Polizei ihre Verdächtigen immer durch so einem komischen Spiegel beobachtete.

Stephano Styls stellte noch kurz so seine Vermutungen an, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick verstummte er, denn es kam Bewegung in Sarrocks Büro. Die Tür wurde nämlich durch einen seiner Mitarbeiter geöffnet und dann führten zwei Wachen jemanden herein, dessen wohl Ungewöhnlichstes seine Kleidung selbst war. Natürlich hatte Harry schon mal jemanden gesehen, der einen Turban und einen Umhang wie ein Scheich trug, doch hier in London passierte das nicht jeden Tag.

Wer der Mann war oder wie alt er war, nun das ließ sich nicht sofort erkennen. Harry bemerkte allerdings, dass sich der Fremde sehr bedacht bewegte und auch sonst einen sehr betagten Eindruck machte. Die Wachen hatten ihn schließlich an den Tisch des Direktors geführt und mit eindeutiger Geste daraufhin gewiesen, dass er sich setzen solle. Sarrock musterte seinen Gast nun eindringlich und fragte dann höflich, was er wolle und warum er im Geschäftsraum der Bank mit seinem Verhalten so weit gegangen war, dass die Sicherheitskobolde einschreiten mussten. 

Harry war gespannt auf die Antwort des Fremden und umso überraschter über selbige. Der ältere Herr rieb sich nämlich plötzlich seine Hände, als hätte er Schmerzen und sagte mit einem doch sehr gebrochnem Englisch, „Weil ich ihn finden muss, Sir. Ich haben nicht mehr viel Zeit und ich spürte den Erben hier in ihrem Hause, Sir. Ich muss ihn um Vergebung bitten... ich muss Gryffindors Erben finden."

Harry nahm kaum die Hand von Hermine war, die ihn stützte, als seine Beine versucht waren nachzugeben. Allein schon die Erwähnung von Godrics Namen ließ den Gryffindor zusammen zucken. Ganz nah drückte er sich an die Scheibe, um mehr von dem Fremden zu erkennen, doch wirklich etwas sehen konnte er nicht. Dann schließlich erhob Direktor Sarrock sich, der vor allem auf das sich ständig die Hände reiben geachtet hatte, und schritt zu einem kleinen Schrank hinter sich. Dort holte ein Tablett mit Tee und fragte beiläufig.

„Nun Mister...?"

„Mein Name ist Abdul Salamon Kaschdir", erwiderte der Ältere sofort und entschuldigend, als wäre es ihm peinlich, dass er sich noch nicht einmal vorgestellt habe.

„Nun Mister Kaschdir, wie kommen sie darauf, dass Gringotts seine weitläufig bekannte Diskretion im Bezug auf ihre Kunden außer Acht lässt, zumal es sich bei der Person die sie suchen auch noch um einen besonderen Kunden der Bank handelt, und ihnen verrät, wo sie selbige finden können?"

„Aber ich muss ihn finden, Direktor. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit und meine Gesundheit verschlechtert sich stetig."

Der Ton des Mannes war nun schon fast flehend und Harry tat es sogar ein wenig weh, ihn so zu sehen, da er spürte, dass der Mann im Umhang sonst eher ein erhabenes Auftreten vermittelte. Sein Blick ging daher zu Professor Styls und auch zu Hermine und Harry erhoffte eine Geste, die ihm sagte, was er tun sollte. Der Direktor von Gringotts hingegen schien genau zu wissen, was er wollte und nachdem er seinem Gegenüber einen Tee gereicht hatte, schickte er plötzlich die Wachen hinaus. Abdul sah dies mit leicht verwirrtem Blick und betrachtete den Kobold vor sich etwas verunsichert. Sarrock hingegen nahm nun wieder Platz, nippte an seiner Tasse und lies seinen Gast noch kurz zappeln.

„Nun Mr. Kaschdir, sie werden sicher verstehen, dass ich mir als Direktor von Gringotts absolut sicher sein muss, was ihre Intensionen angeht. Ich persönlich beobachte nämlich die Angelegenheiten des Hauses Gryffindor, da ich, sage wir mal, ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihm pflege und biete ihnen daher folgendes an. Sie erklären mir jetzt und hier ehrlich was sie von ihm wollen, sagen mir, warum ihnen so wenig Zeit bleibt und ich werde mich nach genauester Abwägung ihrer Geschichte mit Gryffindors Erben in Verbindung setzten."

Das Gesicht unter dem Turban hatte mit einem Male etwas Geschlagenes und es kam Harry so vor, als würde der alte Mann mit sich ringen. Schließlich aber strich er sich über seinen Nasenrücken, schien kurz in Richtung Himmel zu beten und begann mit müder, niedergeschlagener Stimme.

„Einverstanden Direktor. Doch darf das, was ich ihnen jetzt sage, niemals diesen Raum verlassen. Meine Familie könnte eine weitere Schande nicht vertragen. Doch um dies zu verstehen müssen wir weiter zurückgehen. Zurück in die Geschichte meiner Ahnen, meiner Väter und deren Vorväter, die nun schon seit fast tausend Jahren im Morgenland leben. Wir sind dort eine sehr angesehene Familie und unterhalten viele Beziehungen zu Zauberern anderer Länder. Doch der Gründer unserer Blutlinie selbst stammte nicht aus dem Orient. Nein, er stammte aus den nördlichsten Wäldern ihres Landes und er war einst ein Zauberer mit einer Mission, einer Aufgabe, die ihm und seiner Familie ein großes Vermögen und die Freundschaft einer anderen, sehr viel mächtigeren Familie einbrachte und die letztendlich seine Bestimmung wurde."

„Von was für einer Aufgabe sprechen wir hier?", fragte der Direktor. Und wenn er es nicht getan hätte, so wäre Harry aus dem Schrank gerannt und hätte sie selber gestellt, so sehr war sein Körper angespannt.

„Wir sprechen davon, dass vor fast tausend Jahren es hier in Schottland ein Ereignis gab, welches die hiesige Geschichte in niemals vorher da gewesener Art und Weise verändert hat und dass dieses Ereignis ein riesiges Geheimnis barg, ein Geheimnis, welches, sollte es aufgedeckt werden, und das von den falschen Leuten, die Geschichte der Welt erneut verändern könnte..."

„Und sie kennen dieses Geheimnis?", fragte Sarrock, wobei seine Stimme überrascht klang.

„Allah bewahre nein. Die Aufgabe meiner Familie, das Versprechen an den Erben bestand darin, dieses Geheimnis für immer zu bewahren und mein Vorfahr machte sich daher und mit der Unterstützung von Godrics Nachfahren auf, einen Weg zu finden, dass dies auch geschehen konnte. Godrics Urenkel überreichte meinem Ahnen vor seiner Abreise daher eine Kiste mit vielen Artefakten und geheimen Botschaften, die es galt, in den Weiten der Welt zu verstecken und meine Familie hielt ihr Versprechen für über siebenhundert Jahre."

„Und dann?", fragte Sarrock und seine Augen bohrten sich förmlich in die von Abdul.

„Kam es zu Unruhen in unserem Lande und Kriege wurden geführt. Dabei erlitt meine Familie nicht nur den Verlust einiger Söhne. Nein, viel schlimmer, Teile der uns anvertrauten Schätze wurden geraubt und verschleppt. Meine Familie lebte seit dieser Zeit in Schande und versucht seit damals, den Schaden wieder gut zu machen. Generationen von Söhnen haben die Welt durchsucht, haben Länder bereist, um die verlorenen Artefakte und Schriftrollen wieder zusammen zu bringen. Doch am Ende wir haben versagt und nun stehe ich als letzter meiner Blutlinie hier, um Vergebung für unser Scheitern zu erbitten."

„Scheitern?", fragte Sarrock und musterte den alten Mann vor sich. 

„Ja Direktor scheitern. Ich habe versagt, habe die letzten Teile, die wichtigsten Puzzlestücke nicht finden können und durch einen Unwillen der Natur, vielleicht ja sogar eine göttliche Strafe, war es mir nicht vergönnt, Söhne in die Welt zu setzten, welche diese Aufgabe fortführen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte der alte Kobold und nippte erneut an seinem Tee. „Ehre und Familie sind in ihrem Lande ein sehr hohes Gut. So viel habe ich nun verstanden..."

„Und ich auch..." Harry hielt es nicht mehr in seinem Versteck aus und betrat das Büro wieder. Hinter ihm folgten Hermine und Professor Styls und alle drei schauten nun in das erstaunte Gesicht des Arabers.

„Was? Wie? Direktor, sie habe mir ihr Wort gegeben, dass..."

„Und er hat es nicht gebrochen, Mister Kaschdir. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich bin der Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor." Versuchte Harry den Mann sofort etwas zu beruhigen. Allerdings wurde dessen Gesicht mit einem Male immer überraschter und mit leicht trockener Stimme fragte er.

„Harry Potter? Der... der Junge, der den Angriff auf den Unsäglichen überstanden hat? Er... ich meine du bist der Erbe? Aber das geht doch nicht? Ich meine, die Potters... Satanus Potter... er... er hat... er war am Diebstahl beteiligt..."

Harry musste den alten Mann wohl mit einem etwas sonderbaren Blick angesehen haben. Jedenfalls wich plötzlich jegliche Farbe aus dem vorher sonnengebräunten Gesicht. „Oh verzeiht, Sir. Ich wollte euch und eure Familie nicht beleidigen." Das Haupt von Mr. Kaschdir senkte sich demütig, da er ja eigentlich Harry um Vergebung bitten wollte und nun fast das ganze Gegenteil erreicht hatte. Dies war nun der Punkt, wo es Harry wiederum reichte. Er wollte nicht, dass Leute vor ihm knieten und schon gar nicht, wenn sie sein eigener Großvater sein könnten. Rasch ging er zu Abdul und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Mr. Kaschdir, bitte stehen sie auf", sagte er nun selbst ein wenig bittend. „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen machen. Es sind Jahrhunderte vergangen seit mein Urahn ihre Familie auf ihre Mission geschickt hat. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert und Wissen ist verloren gegangen. Wissen, welches uns heute jedoch behilflich sein könnte und daher wendet sich die Familie Gryffindor einmal mehr an sie und hofft, dass sie ihr helfen können."

„Helfen, Mr. Potter? Wie?", fragte Abdul Kasch´dir überrascht und auch ein wenig glücklicher.

„Nun, sie könnten uns alles sagen, was sie über das Geheimnis wissen, damit wir es wieder beschützen können. Voldemort selbst hat es wahrscheinlich darauf abgesehen und jeder Hinweis könnte uns helfen, dass er es niemals schafft, es zu lösen."

Der alte Araber schaute den jungen Mann vor sich musternd an und auch Hermine und Professor Styls wurden unter die Lupe genommen. Dann schien er lange in Gedanken zu gehen und als er sich wieder rührte, sagte Mr. Kaschdir, „Sie haben Recht, Mister Potter. Doch so einfach ist es nicht. Ich kenne das, was hinter dem Geheimnis steht nicht. Alles was unsere Familie ist und war, waren die Bewahrer der Hinweise. Es handelt sich dabei um Niederschriften und vereinzelte Artefakte."

Der alte Araber sah, wie sich die Mundwinkel des Schwarzhaarigen enttäuscht nach unten bogen. Daher sprach er auch schnell weiter und meinte, „Doch das heißt nicht, dass ich ihnen nicht helfen kann oder werde. Es dauert nur einige Tage Zeit, in der ich mich in meine Heimat aufmache, um das zu holen, was ich beschützen und wieder finden konnte."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry und der alte Mann nickte und somit war es beschlossen. Abdul Kasch´dir kehrte in den Orient zurück und würde das gryffindorsche Geheimnis zu ihnen bringen. Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und als Kaschdir den Raum verlassen hatte, meldete sich auch schon Stephano Styls zu Wort. Er hatte nämlich auf seine Uhr geschaut und meinte, dass es vielleicht Zeit wäre, wieder zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuches zu kommen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war dann alles geklärt und man verabschiedete sich von Direktor Sarrock. Wieder in der Winklegasse wandte sich Harrys Professor plötzlich an seine beiden Schüler und sagte, „Harry, ich weiß, dass Minerva wollte, dass ich euch nicht aus den Augen lasse, doch dann wiederum wollte ich die Gelegenheit hier in London zu sein auch nutzen, um noch einen kleinen Weg zu erledigen."

„Gehen sie ruhig, Professor. Wir kommen schon zurecht." Erwiderte Harry schnell und das Gesicht seines Lehrers hellte sich auf. Dann aber schienen ihm doch Zweifel zu kommen und er zögerte. Harry bemerkte dies und setzte hinterher. „Wir können uns ja im Muggellondon treffen. Ich werde mit Hermine beim Italiener warten. Ich glaube gleich zwei Straßen vom Tropfenden Kessel entfernt befindet sich einer."

Styls schien das alles abzuwägen und es bedurfte noch dem Hinweis Harrys, dass er im Notfall mit Hermine weg teleportieren konnte, dass der Mann sich letztendlich durchrang. Schließlich aber schenkte Styls seinem Schüler ein kurzes dankbares Lächeln und ihre Wege trennten sich. Hermine sah ihren Freund nun leicht fragend an. Doch der Schwarzhaarige meinte nur rasch, dass es Zeit fürs Mittagessen sei. Unterstützt wurde seine Aussage durch ein leichtes Knurren in seinem Bauche und somit machten sich die beiden Schüler auf den Weg in Richtung Ausgang der Winkelgasse.

9


	83. Kapitel 83

Kapitel 83

Kapitel 83

Der Weg zum Italiener war schnell bewältig und Harry freute sich schon auf dem Geschmack hausgemachter Pasta. Deshalb war seine Enttäuschung umso größer, als er mit Hermine vor verschlossener Tür stand. „Wegen Umbau geschlossen", prangte ein Schild an der Eingangstür und ein leises „Verdammt", konnte man aus Harrys Mund vernehmen.

„Na dann halt woanders hin", meinte Hermine und drückte ihrem Freund zur Beruhigung einen Kuss auf die Wange. Doch wohin ? Das war nun die Frage. Und als hätte das Schicksal immer eine Antwort parat, öffnete sich ein Fenster ein Stockwerk höher und eine ältere Frau, mit schwarzen, schon leicht von grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Haaren lächelte sie an.

„Buon giorno, meine Lieben. Wolltet ihr heute hier essen?"

„Ja Ma'am", antwortete Harry, worauf das Grinsen der Alten noch breiter wurde.

„Dann tut es mir wirklich leid. Der Umbau sollte eigentlich schon gestern fertig sein. Doch die Handwerker... na ja..."

„Ist halt Pech, Ma'am", erwiderte Hermine beruhigend und wollte Harry bedeuten, dass sie sich dann eben was anderes suchen mussten. Doch die alte Italienerin gab nicht so schnell auf und rief hinunter, „Aber ihr könnt ja gerne zu meinem Cousin gehen. Er hat auch ein nettes, kleines, wenn auch eher familiär gehaltenes Lokal. Es ist keine zehn Minuten von hier."

Harry schaute erst Hermine an und dann zum Fenster hinauf. „Das ist sehr nett von ihnen, Ma'am. Doch wir wollten uns hier nachher noch mit jemandem treffen. Und wenn wir jetzt weggehen, findet er uns vielleicht nicht."

„Oh, das ist doch kein Problem, mein Junge. Ich bin gerade dabei selbst ein wenig zu kochen und schaue dabei immer aus dem Fenster. Sagt mir einfach, auf wen ich achten soll und ich schicke ihn dann zu euch."

Harry sah der alten Italienerin überrascht in die Augen und sie lächelte. Hermine hingegen schien der Vorschlag zu gefallen und sie rief nach oben, dass es sich um einen Mann in den Vierzigern handle, der heute einen schwarzen Anzug trug und darüber einen leicht rot schimmernden Umhang. Die alte Frau wiederholte es, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte und deutete dann in Richtung Osten. „Dort müsst ihr lang. Immer nur der Straße folgen und vor einem Brunnen dann rechts."

Harry und seine Freundin blickten in die Richtung, die ihnen gezeigt wurde, bedankten sich recht herzlich und machten sich dann auf den Weg. Unterwegs grinsten sich beide noch über das Verhalten der alten Frau hin an und schließlich erblickten sie auch den Brunnen, welchen ihnen die Italienerin beschrieben hatte. Von dort aus waren es nur noch wenige Augenblicke und Harry konnte seiner Liebsten die Tür zum kleinem italienischen Lokal öffnen.

‚Na hoffentlich bekommen wir noch einen Platz', dachte Harry, als er sah, wie voll es hier schon war. Es war halt Mittagszeit und auch noch am Wochenende. Allerdings, so stellte Harry es im nächsten Moment fest, schienen die Leute, die Gäste hier keine normalen Passanten zu sein, sondern zu einer Feier zu gehören. Alle lachten ausgelassen, manche tanzten sogar und etwas weiter hinten im Raum stand eine Art Buffet. Das war dann der Moment, wo Harry geschlagen die Schultern hängen ließ und Hermine traurig ansah. Es sollte wohl nicht sein, dass sie zusammen etwas aßen. Bevor die beiden sich jedoch umdrehen konnten, erklang eine Stimme von rechte und Harry wandte sich in ihre Richtung.

„Buon giorno, wir kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte eine junge Frau, nein eher ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter mit zaghafter Stimme. Harry musterte sie kurz und sein Blick fiel dabei auf das kleine Schild auf ihrer Brust. _Sylvana_ stand dort und dass sie noch lernte. Harry blickte wieder auf und lächelte.

„Nun Sylvana, wir wollten eigentlich gemütlich ein paar Happen essen. Doch wie es aussieht, ist hier eine Menge los."

Die Kellnerin blickte sich um und nickte. „Ja, ein Freund des Chefs hat heute Geburtstag und feiert hier." Dann aber schien sie in Gedanken zu gehen, ihre Augen wanderten durch den Gastraum und danach blickt sie kurz zum Tresen, wo ein Mann mit schwarzem Anzug gerade dabei war, einer anderen Kellnerin etwas zu erklären. Für Harry machte dies zwar eher den Eindruck als flirtete er mit ihr, aber hey, der Mann war schließlich Italiener. Sylvana hingegen schien zu überlegen, ob sie den Mann stören konnte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen und bedeutete Harry und Hermine, ihr zu folgen.

Harry legte seinen Arm um seine Freundin und nahm ihr dann den Umhang ab. Danach ging es durch das Lokal bis hin zu einem kleinen Tisch, der in einer Art Nische stand, von wo aus man das ganze Lokal im Blick hatte, selbst aber nicht sofort gesehen wurde. Dort platzierte Sylvana ihre Gäste und fragte nach den Getränken. Harry bestellte eine Cola, während seine Liebste nach Gin Tonic war. Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon allein und konnten die Karte studieren.

Die Wahl fiel den beiden Gryffindors leicht. Sie bestellten das Tagesmenü, welches aus eine leichten Geflügelcremesuppe mit Basilikum, einer Variation hausgemachter Pasta und schließlich Tiramisu bestand. Als Harry mit ihrer Bestellung fertig war, begannen die beiden Gryffindors den Vormittag ein wenig Revue passieren zu lassen. Hermine konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie weit mehr bei Gringotts erreicht hatte, als nur die Sache mit Damion und Styls zu klären. Und wie Hermine nun mal war, zückte sie auch gleich einen Zettel und einen Bleistift und machte sich Notizen.

Harry hingegen nutzte seinen Platz und beobachtete die Leute im Lokal ein wenig. Er sah die ganzen Leute feiern und einige Kinder durch den Raum rennen. Dies war allerdings etwas, was dem Mann am Tresen nicht so zuzusagen schien. Ein leicht miesepetriger Blick folgte den beiden kleinen Jungen, die wiederum ein höchstens achtjähriges Mädchen jagten. Offenbar störte der Lärm seine Versuche bei der jungen Kellnerin zu landen. Als dann auch noch das Telefon klingelte schien es ganz aus zu sein. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen entzog sich der Aufdringlichkeit und eilte zum Apparat.

Sie nahm ab und nach einigen Augenblicken winkte sie den Mann, er war offenbar so etwas wie der Chef hier, zu sich. Das nächste was Harry dann mitbekam, waren einige italienische Brocken, ein entsetzter Blick ihm direkt ins Gesicht und das leicht wütende Auflegen des Hörers. Harry fragte sich, was wohl Schlimmes passiert war, denn dass es vielleicht mit ihm zu tun hatte, zeigte sich darin, dass der Italiener immer wieder zu ihm blickte und dann lautstark nach Sylvana rief.

Durch den Ruf wurde nun auch Hermine hell hörig und sie schaute zum Tresen auf, wo der Mann gerade dabei war, die junge Kellnerin zur Schnecke zu machen. Viel konnte man nicht verstehen, da er meist in Italienisch fluchte. Allerdings kamen auch gebrochen englische Brocken heraus und diese besagte, dass irgendwer auf dem Weg hierher war, dass Sylvana dumm war, den Tisch zu vergeben und dass er, Harry, und auch Hermine dort nicht bleiben konnten.

Allerdings wurden Harry und seine Freundin beim lauschen etwas gestört, das ihre Suppe serviert wurde und dies von gleich drei Kellnern. Zwei trugen jeweils einen Teller und der Dritte einen Korb mit Brot. Auch schienen sie es nach dem Servieren nicht eilig zu haben, wieder in Richtung Tresen zu verschwinden, sondern sie entfernten sich eher noch und überprüften ausgiebig das eh noch unberührte Buffet. Harry musste schmunzeln und begann die Suppe zu probieren. Sie schmeckte vorzüglich und Harry war versucht, um mehr zu bitten.

Der kleine Disput am Tresen ging unterdes weiter und Sylvana schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. Es klang sogar fast so. als würde der Mann sie gerade feuern. Das war dann der Punkt, wo Harry selbst ein wenig sauer auf den Italiener wurde und als Sylvana dann weinend aus dem Gastraum flüchtete, beschloss der Gryffindor, dass der Mann dies nicht umsonst getan hatte. Er würde einfach mit Hermine hier sitzen bleiben und das Essen genießen. Denn dass sie beide hier weg sollten, sagte allein schon die Tatsache, dass der Italiener festen Schrittes auf sie zukam.

„Buon giorno", sagte er mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Mein Herr und auch sie, junge Dame, ich weiß nicht wie ich es ihnen sagen soll, doch eine unserer Angestellten hat leider einen Fehler gemacht und sie an einen reservierten Tisch gesetzt. Ich hoffe doch, sie verstehen, dass ..."

„Nein, ich verstehe nicht, Sir", unterbrach Harry den Mann höflich. „Es ist mir nämlich aufgefallen, dass es im Lokal noch andere Tische gibt, an welchen sie ihren Gast setzen können. Und außerdem hätten sie die ganze Sache vermeiden können, wenn sie sich von Anfang an um ihren Job gekümmert hätten. Defacto bleiben wir hier."

Der Italiener schaute Harry mit großen Augen an und es sah so aus, als wäre es ihm noch nie passiert, dass man ihm widersprach. Demzufolge änderte sich auch sein Auftreten gegenüber Harry und er blaffte förmlich heraus, „Ich brauche den Tisch aber, Junge. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wem er gehört."

„Einem zahlenden Kunden, wie auch ich einer bin, vermute ich mal", erwiderte Harry schnippisch und brachte den Mann damit noch mehr in Rage.

„Ich kann dich auch einfach rausschmeißen, Rotzlöffel", bekam der Gryffindor nun zu hören und er bemerkte, dass aus der Küche nun zwei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen kamen, die erst den Laden in Augenschein nahmen und sich dann hinter dem Italiener postierten. Das war der Moment, wo Harry überlegte, ob es nicht besser war zu gehen. Allerdings ertönte aus der Küche eine kleine Glocke und kurz darauf erwartete Harry, dass der Hauptgang kam. Doch es folgte nur weitere Bodyguards, die sich an verschiedensten Tischen nieder ließen und das Lokal beobachtete.

Hermine schien das Unbehagen nun förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und Harry beschloss, dass es Zeit war einen strategischen Rückzug zu planen. Das Gesicht des Italieners, der zu spüren schien, was hinter ihm geschah, wandelte sich daraufhin von wütend hin zu überheblich und er deutete auf die Tür. Harry atmete noch mal tief durch und war im Begriff zu gehen, als eine sehr charismatische Stimme fragte, „Anthony, gibt es ein Problem an Tisch eins?"

Augenblicklich wurde Angesprochener blass und drehte sich langsam um. Dadurch bekam auch Harry freie Sicht auf den Ursprung der Stimme und auch er wurde leicht weiß im Gesicht. Hinter Anthony, wie der Mann mit dem sich der Gryffindor die ganze Zeit in der Wolle hatte. hieß, stand kein Geringerer als... Don Guillano.

„Problem, Sir? Nein... ja... nein. ich kümmere mich gerade darum. Geben sie mir zwei Sekunden...", stotterte Anthony nervös und sah dabei Hilfe suchend zu seinen Kellnern. Die allerdings, waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt bzw. derjenige, welcher gerade mit zwei großen Tellern Pasta aus der Küche kam, machte auf der Hacke kehrt und zog sich zurück.

Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, das jedoch kein Hunger war und rechnete damit, dass sich gleich zwei der Bodyguards auf ihn stürzten und ihn und seine Freundin aus dem Lokal warfen. Und umso überraschter war der Gryffindor, als Blaise Vater begann eine nicht unbeträchtliche Aura der Macht aufzubauen und mit harter Stimme sagte, „Nun Anthony, ich denke ich kümmere mich um die beiden selber."

„Aber Sir, ich kann..."

„Anthony, gehen sie in ihr Büro und zeigen sie Miles die Bücher."

Die Stimme des Dons hatte was Endgültiges und der Italiener zuckte zusammen. Er drehte sich um, warf Harry jedoch noch einen Blick zu, der wohl sagen sollte, das hast du nun davon, und verschwand danach in der Küche. Ihm folgten zwei der Bodyguards, während zwei andere auf ein Nicken des Dons, mehrere Raumteiler verrückten und so die kleine Nische für jeglichen Außenstehenden uneinsehbar machten. Jetzt schaltete Harry erst recht auf Alarm und seine Hand wanderte langsam in Richtung Umhang und damit Zauberstab.

„Ich hoffe doch, ich darf mich zu ihnen setzten?", fragte der Don und Harry wagte es nicht, diese Bitte abzulehnen. Blaise Vater nahm Platz und wies dann einen seiner Leute an, dass er Sylvana holte. Die junge Kellnerin kam auch keine Minute später, allerdings machten ihre geröteten Augen das Familienoberhaupt stutzig.

„Sylvana, meine Gute, was ist geschehen? Ist es dein Großvater? Augustus sah schon bei meinem letzten Besuch nicht wirklich gesund aus."

Harry schaute überrascht zwischen den Beiden hin und her und konnte dann sich nicht zurück halten. Er platzte heraus, dass es Anthonys Schuld war und dass er sie gefeuert hat, nur weil sie ihm diesen Tisch gegeben hatte.

Das Gesicht des Maffiabosses wurde kurz ausdruckslos, bevor er dann anfing zu lächeln und dem Mädchen versicherte, dass sie auf gar keinem Falle gefeuert sei. Sylvana schaute ihn dankbar an und wollte danach wieder in die Küche, doch Blaise Vater hielt sie noch zurück.

„Nun meine Liebe, eine ganz andere Frage. Was hatten den unsere beiden Gäste?"

„Das Tagesmenü, Sir. Wir wollten gerade den Hauptgang servieren, doch jetzt ist er kalt und..."

„Macht nichts, macht ihn einfach frisch", sagte Don Guillano und versuchte damit das Mädchen ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Ich will mich eh noch ein wenig mit meinem Gast unterhalten und da kommt mir dies gerade recht."

Harry sah den Mann nun skeptisch an. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er nun schließlich erreicht und umfasste ihn ganz fest. Bevor er aber irgendwas Dummes tun konnte, lächelte Don Guillano und sagte, „Oh, den brauchen sie nicht, Mister Potter. Ich will mich doch nur ein wenig erkundigen, wie es meinen beiden Kindern geht. Blaise und Celine scheinen das Schreiben verlernt zu haben. Denn der letzte Brief enthielt nur ein paar Fotos und ein Paar Zeilen meines Engels."

Harry klappte der Mund auf und er starrte den Mann mit großen Augen an. Auf der anderen Seite hört man aber auch, wie dem Gryffindor ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Kurz darauf war das Eis gebrochen und die drei unterhielten sich ausgiebig über Hogwarts, Blaise, Celine und auch über Collin. Bei ihm zeigte der Maffiaboss das größte Interesse und Harry wog sehr genau ab, was er ihm sagte. An Hermine gewandt fragte Blaise Vater schließlich, was sie von den Fotos hielt und ob man dem kleinen Fotographen trauen könnte. Hermine nickt natürlich eifrig und hörte erst damit auf, als sie lachen musste, da der Don Harry fragte, ob er die Bilder gesehen hat und der Gryffindor das wohl röteste Gesicht seiner Laufbahn hinbekam.

Schließlich wurde das Essen serviert und der Don aß einfach mal mit ihnen zusammen. Zwischen Hauptgang und Dessert kamen die Gespräche dann auf den dunklen Lord und die Geschehnisse zu Weihnachten. Als der Don sich dann verabschiedete und Professor Styls schließlich im Lokal auftauchte, bat er, seinen Kindern einen Gruß zu bestellen. Harrys Lehrer sah sich etwas nachdenklich um und meinte nach einem kleinen Glas Rotwein, dass es Zeit war, zu gehen. Harry rief nach der Rechnung, musste aber feststellen, dass er hier heute kein Geld loswurde. Sylvana weigerte sich einfach und meinte, dass der Don sich sonst beleidigt fühlt. Und wer war Harry, dass er dies bei einem Maffiaboss machte.

Zehn Minuten später waren die drei dann schon in Richtung Schloss unterwegs. Harry wollte noch wissen, was sein Professor so gemacht hatte, doch Styls grinste nur und meinte, es sei eine Überraschung, aber er, Harry, würde auf alle Fälle dabei sein. Im Schloss angekommen, bemerkten die drei sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Kaum ein Schüler war zu sehen und dies trotz dem es Samstag war. Als dann noch eine Schülerin aus Ravenclaw wie aus dem nichts auftauchte und aufgeregt immer wieder rief, „Er ist da... Er ist da" gingen bei allen Dreien die Alarmglocken an...

TBC

6


	84. Kapitel 84

Kapitel 84

Kapitel 84

Augenblicklich hatte nicht nur der Professor seinen Zauberstab zur Hand, nein, auch Hermine und Harry machten sich bereit und schauten sich alarmiert um. Alle drei hatten nur einen Gedanken, eine Frage im Kopf. Wer war hier? Wer war im Schloss? Voldemort? Nein, dann würde es hier anders aussehen und die Ravenclaw nicht so zielstrebig in Richtung Großer Halle rennen. Scrimgeour konnte es auch nicht sein, soviel hatte Harry schon mal rausgefunden. Der Bann galt lebenslänglich.

Schließlich waren Harry, Hermine und Styls vor der Tür zur Großen Halle angekommen und sahen sich nachdenklich an. Was sollten sie tun? Hineinstürmen, ihre Freunde befreien und es mit einer nicht bekannten Zahl Angreifer aufnehmen? Die Antwort auf ihre Fragen kam in Form von Professor Flitwick. Der kleine Professor für Zauberkunst kam nämlich gerade durch das Portal und er wurde immer aufgeregter, als er seine Schüler und seinen Kollegen, insbesondere aber Harry sah.

„Oh schön, dass ihr zurück seit. Wir warten schon alle auf sie, Mr. Potter" Die Anspannung und Freude bei Flitwick schien immer größer zu werden. Er reagierte nicht einmal auf die Frage des Gryffindors, wieso sie gerade auf ihn warteten. Vielmehr schien der Halbkobold, dem Harry nun auch rasch die Grüße seines Vaters überbrachte, ihn und seinen Sachen zu mustern. Letztendlich schüttelte Professor Flitwick seinen Kopf leicht und murmelte, dass Harrys Kleidung nicht ganz passend sei.

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute an sich hinunter und fand, dass seine dunkle Lederhose und das Sweatshirt durchaus passend waren für einen Samstagnachmittag. Doch bevor Harry dies auch zum Ausdruck bringen konnte, hatte der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw seinen Zauberstab gezückt und auf Harry gerichtete. „NEIN", rief Harry noch musste dann aber sehr schnell handeln, sonst wäre sein Lehrer extrem hart gegen eine Wand geschlagen. Drachenleder und Acrumantulaseide verwandelte man nun mal nicht einfach so. Schon gar nicht, wenn der Träger selbiger es nicht will. Flitwicks gesamte Energie, die er in den Verwandlungszauber gelegt hatte, war auf ihn zurück geprallt und hatte den kleinen Kerl quer durch die Luft gewirbelt.

Zum Glück gehörten Harrys Reflexe zu den Besten und so setzte er seinen Lehrer zwei Sekunden später vorsichtig wieder auf den Boden. Professor Flitwick schaute den Gryffindor mit großen Augen an und starrte dann auf seine Kleidung. Ein leichter Rotschimmer zierte kurz darauf sein faltiges Gesicht und er sagte entschuldigend, „Oh oh, magische Stoffe. Wie konnte ich das übersehen. Viele Dank, Mr. Potter, dafür, dass sie so schnell gehandelt haben. Ich denke fünf Punkte für Gryffindor sind angemessen."

Hermine und Professor Styls grinsten, während Harry sich nun direkt an den kleinen Lehrer wandte und fragte, „Professor, was ist denn nun eigentlich hier los und warum wollten sie meine Sachen verwandeln?"

„Nun Mister Potter", begann Flitwick wieder um einiges aufgeregter. „Sie haben Besuch, hohen Besuch" und er deutete auf die Große Halle. Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl und schielte in Richtung Tür und bevor er weiter reagieren konnte, wurde er auch schon zu selbiger gedrängt. Das Portal letztendlich passiert, verstummten jegliche Gespräche in der Halle und sämtlich Köpfe drehten sich in seine Richtung. Oh, wie Harry das hasste und so stöhnte der Gryffindor mehr als nur genervt auf. Als sein Blick dann auch noch durch die Halle wanderte und schließlich auf etwas goldenem hängen blieb, war seine Stimmung an der Schwelle angekommen, wo er aus der Halle rennen und sich im Gryffindorturm verschanzen wollte.

Seine Augen trafen auf die einer ihn wohlbekannten älteren Dame, die inmitten einer Gruppe von Lehrern und Auroren stand und die nur auf ihn zu warten schien. Harry stöhnte erneut, diesmal etwas leiser und es war die Hand von Hermine, welche ihm die Kraft gab, nicht aus dem Raum zu rennen. Andernfalls wäre dies natürlich ein Riesenaffront gewesen, denn schließlich handelte es bei der älteren Dame um die Queen persönlich. Nicht dass Harry was gegen die Monarchin hatte, nein, er mochte sie sogar und auch ihre Enkel. Doch dass sie heute hier war, und dann auch noch in Begleitung mehrere Auroren und Leuten die aussahen, als wären sie von der Presse, das war es, was dem Gryffindor die Laune vermieste. Schließlich aber faste Harry sich ein Herz und schritt langsam, und unter den Blicken seiner Mitschüler, in Richtung Königin und fragte sich, was sie so überraschend hier wollte.

Auf dem Weg kam ihm Kingsley entgegen und lächelte. „Na Held der Nation, alles klar?" Harry verstand nur Bahnhof und fragte leise, was dies hier alles sollte. Kingsley atmete kurz durch und begann zu erklären. „Oh dumme Sache Harry. Scheinbar haben einer oder auch zwei unserer Auroren ein wenig beim Beseitigen der Spuren im Palast geschlampt und so ist doch ein wenig von dem durchgesickert, was vor kurzem in London passiert ist. Dein Name kam ins Spiel, der Prophet bekam davon Wind und auch manche Muggelzeitungen haben sich ihre Story daraufhin zurecht gelegt."

„Und nun?", fragte Harry und es schien sich eine Hand um sein Herz zu legen. Jedenfalls verkrampfte er sich ein wenig, denn wenn der Prophet im Spiel war konnte es nicht gut enden.

„Nun ja, Harry, den Muggelzeitungen hat man etwas hingeworfen, dass besagt, dass du, als die Heizung explodiert ist, gerade mit der Königin ein Gespräch hattest und sie und ihre Enkel dann heldenhaft in Sicherheit gebracht hast. Beim Propheten verhält es sich ähnlich, nur konnten wir die Sache mit der Heizung nicht benutzen und so kam unser aller Freund Rufus auf eine Idee und hat einem Reporter erklärt, dass er dir persönliche einen Notfallsportschlüssel des Ministeriums gegeben hatte, welchen du bei der Rettung benutzt hast."

„Er hat was?", fauchte Harry und schon lag noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm. Kingsley nickte und kurz darauf standen sie auch schon vor der Gruppe mit der Königin. Die alte Monarchin schaute den jungen Mann vor sich an und lächelte. Hinter ihr standen dann auch die beiden Prinzen Harry und William, wobei letztere so aussah, als wäre er gerade erst zur Gruppe gestoßen. Nun wurde Harry auch klar, warum die Ravenclaw im Gang so aufgeregt war, denn es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass gerade sie eine sehr enge Brieffreundschaft mit dem Thronfolger hegte.

„Wie es aussieht, Harry, treffen sich unsere Wege doch schneller, als wir beide es vielleicht erwartet haben. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut?"

Harry verbeugte sich vor der Queen, wie es das Protokoll verlangte, Hermine machte einen Knicks und dann antwortete der Gryffindor leise, „Ja danke, alles ist in Ordnung, eure Majestät."

„Das ist schön zu hören, Harry. Doch sicher fragst du dich, warum ich heute hier bin?"

Harry nickte leicht und wandte kurz seine Augen von der Königin ab. Er schaute fragend zu Professor McGonagall, doch was er erblickte, verwirrt ihn noch mehr. Irgendwie schienen die Augen der alten Hexe zu strahlen und zwar voller Stolz. Was war denn nun schon wieder los? Bevor sich der Gryffindor jedoch mit dieser Frage beschäftigen konnte, sprach die Queen auch schon weiter.

„Nun Harry, mein Besuch hat nicht nur Sehnsucht nach Hogwarts als Grund. Nein, es gibt auch gesellschaftspolitische Gründe. Allerdings sind sie in meinen Augen freudiger Natur und daher finde ich auch, es ist ein durchaus angenehmer Anlass für meinen heutigen Besuch."

„Ein freudiger Anlass?", fragte Harry knapp und musste kurz darauf erkennen, dass es besonders der Direktorin missfiel, dass er die Königin unterbrochen hatte. So etwas machte man einfach nicht.

Elizabeth II lächelte jedoch nur milde und erwidert, „Ja Harry, ein freudiger Anlass. Doch ich denke, vielleicht errätst du ihn, wenn ich dir sage, dass unser Freund Mister Blair in den letzten Tagen bei mir war und mir seine neuste „Honours List" unterbreitet hat."

Harry schaute die Königin immer noch fragend an, während seine Freundin leicht die Luft einsog und Harrys Hand fest umfasste. Krampfhaft durchforstete Harry seinen Geist nach einer Antwort. Doch die Königin war schneller. Sie wandte sich nunmehr nicht mehr nur an ihn und auf ein Nicken hin, kam Bewegung in Professor McGonagall. Was die alte Hexe jedoch tat, das bekam Harry nicht mehr so ganz mit, denn die Queen stellte sich nun direkt vor ihn und sagte mit etwas gedämpfter Stimme.

„Und da ich und auch meine Familie, da wir uns noch nie so wirklich bedankt haben, für das was sie getan haben, habe ich mich persönlich mit der Liste beschäftig und einen meiner engsten Vertrauten damit beauftragt, eine Rechtfertigung zu finden, warum man sie auf der Liste erwähnt hat. Das Protokoll ist nämlich in diesem Falle sehr streng und solche Entscheidungen müssen untermauert sein..."

Harry hörte zwar den Worten der Königin zu. Doch sein Mangel an Wissen über diese Honours List, und die fehlende Möglichkeit Hermine zu fragen, ohne dass er sich blamierte, ließen den Gryffindor nur dastehen und sich dem Folgenden zu ergeben.

„... und mein Sekretär hat etwas gefunden", fuhr die Königin nun mit deutlich lauterer Stimme fort. „Daher knien sie nieder Harry Potter." Der Gryffindor schaute nun leicht schockiert ins Gesicht der Königin, kam der Bitte jedoch nach und nur wie durch einen Schleier nahm er noch wahr, wie Professor McGonagall der Queen das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor reichte. Die nächsten Worte würden sich wohl auf ewig in sein Gedächtnis brennen, hallten sie doch durch die ganze Große Halle.

„Harry James Potter, vor fast dreihundert Jahren wurde ihr Urahn, Lord Satanus Potter durch seinen mangelnden Respekt vor dem Besitz andere verurteilt und er fiel vor der Krone in Ungnade. Der damalige König erkannte ihm seinen Status als Lord ab, bis zu dem Augenblick, wo er oder seine Familie, also die Potters, wieder als würdig befunden wurden, eine ehrenwerte Familie zu sein. Nun Harry James Potter, die Zaubererwelt mag andere Maßstäbe haben, als die der nichtmagischen Menschen und beide Welten mögen voreinander getrennt sein, doch gehören sie auf dieser Insel dem britischen Königreich an. Nun, ich bin die Königin und damit die oberste Macht. Aus diesem Grunde gebe ich euch und damit eurer Familie mit dem heutigen Tage euren Titel in der nichtmagischen Welt, mit allem was damit verbunden ist, zurück. Erhebt euch also Sir Harry James Potter."

Der Gryffindor spürte wie sich das Metall des Schwertes über seinem Kopf bewegt, allein es fehlte noch der Glaube. Und nur ganz leise nahm er den Jubel seiner Mitschüler und den Beifall war. Hermine schaffte es schließlich ihren Freund in die Realität zurück zu holen und zwar mit einem langen Kuss, der den Lärmpegel noch mehr anhob. Die nächsten Minuten musste Harry fast über hundert Hände schütteln und seine besten Freunde umarmten ihn stürmisch.

Die Königin sah dies mit einem Lächeln und vergaß einfach mal das Protokoll und dass ja eigentlich sie die Hauptperson im Raum war. Hogwarts war nun mal eine ganz andere Welt und es machte ihr Spaß, die ganzen Kinder und Jugendlichen zu beobachten. Dabei fiel ihr auch auf, dass ihr Enkel William schon wieder aus ihrem Blickwinkel verschwunden war, genauso wie einige der Mädchen. Und er war da nicht der einzige. Nein, auch Prinz Harry war weg und Elizabeth II beschlich die Vermutung, dass ihr zweiter Enkel gerade auf dem Weg war, mit Harry Potters bestem rothaarigen Freund, das Quidditchfeld unsicher zu machen.

‚Ach sollen die Beiden doch einfach mal ihren Spaß haben. Das Leben im Palast und der frühe Tod ihrer Mutter macht ihnen ihr Leben schon schwierig genug.' Mit diesen Gedanken wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu ihrem Lieblingsgryffindor und Grund ihres Besuches und die alte Monarchin bedauerte den Jungen sogar gerade ein wenig, da sich nun die Presse auf ihn gestürzt hatte. Der junge Zauberer machte seine Sache jedoch ziemlich gut, beantworte kurz zwei drei Fragen und verschwand dann schnurstracks aus der Großen Halle.

Der Queen selbst nutzte die kleine Ablenkung von ihrer Person und gesellte sich zu Direktorin McGonagall und dem schwarzen Auroren. Sie hatte herausbekommen, dass die Beiden zu einer besonderen Gruppe von Zauberern gehörten, die sich der Orden des Phönix nannten und aktiv gegen den dunklen Lord kämpften. Vielleicht würde sie von ihnen ein wenig mehr erfahren, als von ihrem eigenen Premierminister. Anfangs war Minerva McGonagall etwas überrascht vom Interesse der Königin gewesen, doch dann zogen sich die drei etwas zurück und tauschten Informationen aus. Auch wurde beschlossen, dass die Königin noch bis zum Abendessen blieb. Elizabeth hatte jedoch daraufhin bestanden, dass es nichts Extravagantes gab. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, wie und mit welchen Speisen das tägliche Abendmahl in Hogwarts abgehalten wurde.

„Wieso immer ich?", fragte Harry leicht verzweifelt, als er durch das Portrait der fetten Dame in den Gemeinschaftsraum klettert.

„Ich weiß nicht, mein Lord", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und Harry funkelte seine Freundin daraufhin an. „Hör auf damit, Hermine", sagte er und ließ sich auf seinen Lieblingssessel fallen.

„Womit, mein Lord?", striezte Hermine weiter und machte sogar einen kleine Verbeugung vor ihrem Liebsten. Harrys Funkeln wurde noch intensiver und die grünen Augen blitzten sogar ein wenig auf. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Hermine" erwiderte der Gryffindor und als seine Freundin das nächste Mal das Word „LORD" sagte, schnappte er sie und pinnte sie an der Wand neben dem Kamin fest. Der Lockenkopf begann zu lachen und meinte, „Ach komm schon Harry. Du weißt selbst, dass die Königin sich nur bedanken wollte. Du hast ihr schließlich das Leben gerettet."

„Ja aber... aber... Hermine alle da unten in der Halle, die Slytherins, ich hab nun keine ruhige Minute mehr, wenn das rauskommt."

„Oh, das kommt bestimmt raus, Harry." Erwiderte Hermine und genoss die feste Umarmung ihres Freundes. „Der Prophet wird dafür schon sorgen. Und was die Slytherins angeht, vergiss sie einfach. Denk lieber daran, was für Möglichkeiten sich dir nun eröffnen. Vielleicht wird es dir mal nützlich sein, wenn Scrimgeour mal wieder denkt, er müsste dich benutzen."

Harry schaute seine Liebste an und ließ ihre Worte etwas sacken. Dann aber kam ihm in den Sinn, wie und wo sie beide sich gerade befanden und seine Lippen suchten geradlinig ihren Weg auf die von Hermine. Beide versanken in einen langen Kuss und es begann zwischen ihnen zu knistern. Nun ja, so lange, bis eine „Hmm hmm" von der Tür her, die Zwei auseinander brachte und dieses Mal Hermine die Verlegene mimte.

Damion konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen und grinste nun übers ganze Gesicht. Dann beglückwünschte er Harry noch mal herzlich zu seinem neuen Titel und meinte dann, dass er von seinem Vater geschickt wurde, um Harry ins Büro der Direktorin zu bringen. Das Pärchen schaute sich an und Damion verbesserte sich. Auch Hermine konnte, sofern sie wollte, mitkommen. Worum es allerdings ging, sagte Professor Styls Sohn nicht.

Den Gemeinschaftsraum hinter sich lassend, und stets darauf bedacht jedem Mitschüler aus dem Weg zu gehen, machten sich die Drei auf den Weg zum Büro der Direktorin. Unterwegs fragte Damion, was denn so alles in London passier sei und Hermine erzählte ihm von ihrem Besuch bei Blaise Vater. Harry hörte nur zu und erinnerte sich daran, dass er dem ehemaligen Slytherin und seiner Schwester noch schöne Grüße bestellen sollte. Allerdings bemerkte der Gryffindor während sie so gingen anhand von Damion Gesicht, dass sein Freund nicht wirklich an gerade diesem Thema interessiert war, sondern, dass der Braunhaarige wohl eher wissen wollte, was bei Gringotts so anstand.

„Hermine", sagte Harry daher. „Ich denke, Damion will viel lieber wissen, was unser Trip zu Gringotts ergeben hat." Die Gryffindor schaute ihren Freund überrascht an und bedachte danach Styls Sohn mit einem fragenden Blick. Sie bemerkte, dass Damion nickte und meinte dann, dass dies wohl eher Harrys Aufgabe war, es zu erzählen. Somit wandte sich der Kopf von Ginnys Freund in Richtung Harry und dieser begann, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass keiner in der Nähe war, zu erzählen.

„Also Damion, wie du ja weißt, sind wir heute bei Gringotts gewesen, um die Erbschaften von Snape und von Draco Malfoy zu regeln..." – Harry vermied bewusst das Wörtchen „DIR", denn Hogwarts hatte nun mal Ohren. – „... dabei mussten wir feststellen, dass der gute Lucius Malfoy wenn es um sein Geld ging, ein kleines Genie darstellte. Sämtliche Gelder arbeiteten schon irgendwie, jedoch alle in Firmen und Beteiligung, die ich sofort persönlich nicht für gute halten konnte."

„Nicht für gut halten?", fragte Damion und zog ein wenig die Augenbraue hoch.

„Na ja Damion, du weißt schon", sagte Harry rasch. „Firmen halt, die sich mit gefährlichen Dingen beschäftigten. Firmen, wie Schlangenfarmen zur Giftgewinnung oder Einhornfarmen in Ländern, wo das Einsperren dieser Tiere noch nicht verboten war. Und dann habe ich Gringotts angewiesen sich auch noch mit den anderen Investments zu beschäftigen, um etwaige verschleierte Sachen herauszufinden. Die Kobolde meinten, sie bräuchten dafür eine Woche und wenn ich die Aufstellung habe, können wir sie uns ja gemeinsam anschauen."

Damion schaute Harry zum Teil überrascht, aber auch leicht nachdenklich an. Noch nie musste er sich mit solchen Dingen beschäftigen. Doch wenn der ganze Krieg einmal vorbei war, so hatte es ihm Harry schon angekündigt, würde er auf alle Fälle irgendwann das Erbe des Blutes in seinen Adern antreten müssen. Bis dahin war aber noch etwas Zeit und außerdem hatten sie den Wasserspeier erreicht. Der Gargoyle gab auch gleich den Weg frei und somit stand dem Treffen mit der Direktorin nichts mehr im Weg.

„Oh, schön dass sie kommen konnten, Mister Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall und bot ihm und seinen Freunden einen Platz an. Im Büro waren allerdings nicht nur die Direktorin, sondern auch die Queen, Professor Styls und Kingsley. Sie alle schienen sich schon ein wenig unterhalten zu haben und es sah so aus, als war das kleine Treffen auf Wunsch der Königin zustande gekommen. Die Monarchin wollte offenbar wissen, wie der Stand im Krieg mit Voldemort war, da ihr Premier kaum mit Informationen herausrückte. Kingsley nahm den Minister jedoch in Schutz und meinte, dass dies allein die Schuld von Rufus Scrimgeour war und seiner Politik des Schweigens.

Man konnte sehr deutlich heraushören, wie dies dem alten Auroren missfiel, doch dagegen konnte er nichts tun und ohne Job war er bei weitem eingeschränkter im Kampfe gegen die Todesser. Letztendlich brachte man die Königin auf den neuesten Stand, ließ aber die ganze Sache mit den Horkruxen und den Schwestern des Lichtes weg. Die Queen bedankte sich für die Offenheit und dann war es auch irgendwann Zeit für das Abendessen. Allerdings bat Professor Styls beim Verlassen des Büros darum, das Harry, seine Freundin und auch Damion zusammen mit Ginny heute nach dem Abendessen noch zu ihm in sein Quartier kamen. Das Gleiche galt auch überraschenderweise für die Direktorin und Harry vermutete daher, dass sie sich ein wenig über das Treffen mit dem bisher unbekannten Araber unterhalten wollten.

„Oha, hast du das Gesicht der Königin gesehen? Ich glaube McGonagall brauchte eine ganze Weile, um ihr zu erklären, dass es jeden Abend hier im Schloss so ein Festessen gab."

Harry musste immer noch leicht grinsen, als er an das Gesicht der alten Monarchin zurückdachte und dann erst der Blick, welchen sie der Direktorin zuwarf. Dabei war es wirklich nichts Besonderes gewesen, was sie heute zum Essen hatten. Allerdings verwarf der Gryffindor dieses Gedanken sogleich wieder, denn er wollte auf gar keinem Falle das Wirken und die Arbeit der Hauselfen beleidigen.

Vor den Quartieren der Lehrer angekommen erkannten Harry und Hermine, dass sie fast die Letzten waren und dass Professor Styls gerade dabei war, seine Gäste herein zu bitten. Die Gryffindors schlossen sich der kleinen Gruppe an und stellten beim Betreten des Raumes fest, dass sich im Zentrum ein runder Tisch mit Getränken, etwas zu knabbern und eine nicht minder überrascht dreinblickende Emily Stormfire befand.

Harry führte seine Freundin an den Tisch und schaute fragend zu Damion, der gerade Ginny einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Dann wanderte der Blick des Gryffindors aufmerksam durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach Hinweisen, warum sie heute hier waren. Allerdings fand der Schwarzhaarige nichts und sah deshalb zu seinem Professor, der nun jedem ein Glas Rotwein einschenkte. Die Direktorin wollte zwar protestieren, da die ja auch ein paar Schüler einschloss, doch Damions Dad hob nur die Hand und ließ die alte Hexe verstummen. „Nein Minerva, heute nicht, denn dass ihr alle hier seid, hat einen Grund."

Harry schaute den Mann vor sich nun ein wenig skeptisch an, zumal er aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, wie Damions Augen leicht überrascht an Größe zunahmen. Was hatte Styls vor? Wollte er die Direktorin und Emily in sein größtes Geheimnis einweihen? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Das hätte er doch schon damals tun können und Harry wäre nicht gezwungen gewesen, der Direktorin das Gedächtnis zu verändern. Styls schien aber ganz was anderes vorzuhaben. Er stand nämlich auf und schritt langsam durch den Raum.

„Ihr alle seid heute hier, da ihr, wenn man es so nennen will, die Personen seid, die ich gern als meine Familie bezeichne. Ja, ich weiß Minerva, du bist meine Chefin. Oder ihr zwei, Harry und Hermine, seid meine Schüler. Und doch hat sich in den letzten Monaten und auch in den Zeiten früher, wo ich in Hogwarts war ..."- Er blickte nun direkt zur Direktorin. –„... so etwas wie ein Band des Vertrauens aufgebaut. Und weil dies so ist, weil ich eure Anwesenheit so schätze, solltet ihr auch als Erste Etwas erfahren, was mir seit dem Beginn des Schuljahres auf der Seele brennt."

Die sechs Personen schauten nun überrascht auf den sonst so locker aufgelegten Professor, denn seine Anspannung war überdeutlich. Einzig Harry war sich sicher, dass gleich die Bombe platzen würde und er war schon gespannt, wie wohl Emily und auch die Direktorin reagieren würden? Insgeheim hoffte der Gryffindor ja, dass sie es auch so gut wie Hermine aufnahmen. Doch dann wiederum verband ja insbesondere Professor McGonagall und den verblichenen Albus Dumbledore ein sehr starkes Band. Dem zu Folge hörte Harry nun genau hin, welche Worte Styls verwendete und seine Augen kamen immer weiter aus ihren Höhlen.

„Das was ich heute vorhabe, was ich sagen will, wird meine Zukunft mit Sicherheit verändern. Ihr alle kennt ein wenig meine Vergangenheit. Ihr kennt die Geschichten um meine Expeditionen nach alten Artefakten, kennt die Story zu meinen Schatzsuchen. Ja, mein eigener Sohn war bei nicht wenigen dabei und doch habe ich den größten Schatz erst hier in Hogwarts wiedergefunden. Wiedergefunden Werdet ihr jetzt sagen. Ja, denn ich hätte ihn schon so viel früher haben können, wenn meine Jugend und mein Fehlen an Weisheit nicht gewesen wäre. Doch nun weiß ich, worauf es im Leben ankommt und daher ..."

Harry und seinen Freunde bemerkten, wie Styls in seinem unruhigen Gang stoppte, dies genau vor Emily Stormfire tat und dass er plötzlich etwas aus dem Umhang holte. Danach ging er auf die Knien und sagte mit hoffender Stimme,

„Emily Martinique Stormfire, du würdest mich damit zum glücklichsten Mann auf Erden machen... ich liebe dich über alles und daher frage ich dich... WILLST DU MICH HEIRATEN...

8


	85. Kapitel 85

Kapitel 85

Kapitel 85

Die Reaktionen auf Professor Styls Frage hin konnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein. Die Direktorin schaffte es lediglich, wie Harry auch, mit überraschtem Gesicht auf das Paar zu starren. Hermine und Ginny bekamen einige Tränen ins Auge, der Lockenkopf hielt die Hand ihres Freundes ganz fest und murmelte was von „oh wie süß". Und Damion schoss den Vogel ab. Nun, er hätte ihn abgeschossen, wenn sich einer in die Schussbahn seines Rotweins verirrt hätte.

Der Gryffindor war nämlich gerade dabei gewesen einen tiefen Schluck Wein zu nehmen, als sein Vater auf die Knie ging, das kleine samtbezogene Kästchen hoch hielt und um die Hand von Ems anhielt. Allerdings ging keiner der Anwesenden auf das Husten des Braunhaarigen ein, denn viel zu gespannt war man auf die Antwort der jungen Lehrerin. Emily brauchte noch einige Sekunden, doch dann fiel sie ihrem Liebsten um den Hals und sagte immer wieder überglücklich „Ja ich will".

Es war dann schließlich die Direktorin, welche ihre beiden Kollegen mit einem „Hm Hm" beim küssen unterbrach, doch nicht, weil sie es nicht guthieß. Nein, Minerva McGonagall, die sich schon früher über das Paar, schon in Emilys Schulzeit, amüsiert hatte, wollte die Erste sein, die Stephano zu seinem Mut und dem damit einhergehenden Schritt gratulierte. Sie reichte dem Lehrer für VgddK die Hand, doch Damions Dad nahm diese gar nicht, sondern umarmte seine Chefin. Emily tat dies auch und dann waren die Schüler dran. Hier war Damion der Erste und als man sich schließlich etwas beruhigt hatte, kam natürlich die logische Frage, wann die Hochzeit sein sollte und ob sie hier in Hogwarts heiraten wollten.

„Immer ruhig", sagte Stephano Styls zur Direktorin. „Wir haben noch keinen Termin und es drängt auch nicht, wenn es das ist, was du befürchtest, Minerva."

Harry schaute nun verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her und bemerkte den leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht der alten Hexe. Was meinte Styls nur damit? Als Harry aber sah, dass der Blick der Direktorin, welcher kurz auf Emilys Bauch lag, wieder nach oben ging und sie strahlte, nun, da wurde es dem Gryffindor klar und leicht verlegen drehte er sich weg.

Die nächsten Minuten gab es eine kleine Aufspaltung im Raum, denn während sich Professor Styls mit Harry und seinem Sohn unterhielt, brach bei den Damen des Raumes ein wahrer Fragensturm los, bei dem sich Harry sicher war, er würde nicht mal ein Drittel wiederholen können. Nein, die Männer blieben da viel gelassener und genehmigten sich erst mal noch einen guten Schluck. Allerdings rief dies Emily auf den Plan und mit lauter Stimme ermahnte sie ihren Verlobten.

„Aber trink nicht mehr so viel, Steph. Du weißt doch, ein satter Bulle wird deckfaul."

„EMILY", rief die Direktorin leicht entsetzt. Doch ihr Schrei ging im Husten ihrer Schüler unter. Harry hatte sich so stark verschluckte, dass ihm sein Lehrer sogar auf den Rücken klopfen musste. Dann seiner Sinne wieder Herr, schaute der Gryffindor zu seiner Lehrerin für Verwandlung und diese grinste immer noch schelmisch und zwinkerte ihm zu. Es war dann Hermine, die den Schwarzhaarigen ablenkte und meinte, sie müsse mal kurz den Rotwein entfernen. Harrys Freundin zückte ihren Zauberstab und kurz darauf waren die Sachen aller anwesenden wieder sauber.

Eine halbe Stunde später beschlossen dann alle, dass es Zeit war, sich in ihre Gemächer zu begeben. Außerdem wollte die Direktorin gleich am nächsten Morgen die Neuigkeiten bekannt geben und dem jungen Paar war dies auch ganz recht. Harry allerdings hatte immer noch den Spruch von Ems im Kopf und er fragte sich, ob sie ihn nur so erzählt hatte, oder aber, dass sie Stephanos Geheimnis kannte. Styls hatte ihm doch selbst einmal erzählt, dass es niemals gut war, eine Beziehung mit einem Geheimnis oder einer Lüge zu beginnen. Eine Antwort darauf musste jedoch noch warten, denn erst einmal hieß es ungesehen in den Schlafsaal der Jungen zu gelangen. Hier hatte Harry allerdings kein Glück und so musste sein Schönheitsschlaf zugunsten einer, wie Ron es nannte Ritterschlagsparty, verschoben werden.

„Gott, ich verfluche dich. Wie konntest du nur den Alkohol auf die Erde bringen?"

Dean Stimme hallte, wenn auch ein wenig krächzend durch den Raum und keiner seiner Kameraden widersprach ihm. Jeder im Schlafsaal der Jungen, einschließlich Harry, hatte so seine Probleme, nachdem es Damion gelungen war, drei Flaschen Feuerwhisky in den Gryffindorturm zu schmuggeln. Dass diese dann auch noch gekillt worden waren, lag in der Natur der Sache, ebenso wieder der Kater, welchen der gesamte männliche Abschlussjahrgang des Hauses Gryffindor nun hatte.

Glücklicherweise war heute jedoch Sonntag und so blieben die Gryffindors noch ein wenig liegen. Harry brachte dabei Ron auf den neuesten Stand, da ja durch den ganzen Trubel am Vortag nicht wirklich Zeit dafür gewesen war. Gegen Zehn machten sich die Jungs dann aber doch zum Frühstück fertig und Harry traf dabei auf Hermine, welche ihm allerdings ein wenig sonderbar vorkam und er meinte damit nicht ihr monatliches Problem. Nein, vielmehr schaffte es der Lockenkopf nicht einmal, ihren Freund zu küssen. Ein kurzes „Morgen" war alles was Hermine hinbekam und das sorgte den Schwarzhaarigen schon ein bisschen.

Die Antwort auf die Frage um das Benehmen seiner Liebsten war allerdings so einfach, wie auch überraschend zugleich für alle am Tisch und es war Lavender Brown, die es aussprach und ihre Worte klangen ähnlich denen von Dean. Nur verfluchte die größte Tratschtante der Schule nicht Gott, sondern eben Harrys Freundin und dass sie sich hatte von Ems überreden lassen, heimlich den übrig gebliebenen Wein in ihren Schlafsaal zu schmuggeln. Hermine hatte dem zugestimmt, da es ja nur noch ein kleiner Test war, welcher sich in der Karaffe befand. Wie konnte der Lockenkopf denn ahnen, dass Professor Styls das Ding so verzaubert hatte, dass es sich immer wieder auffüllte. So kam eines zum anderen und die Jungs waren nicht die Einzigen mit einem höllischen Kater.

Stephano Styls und Emily Stormfire beobachtete ihre Schüler genau und ein wissendes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Gesichter. Dieses wurde noch breiter, als sich dann schließlich das Frühstück dem Ende zu neigte und die Direktorin um etwas Ruhe bat. Diese bekam sie auch, wenn jedoch nur für kurze Zeit, denn die Ankündigung um die Verlobung und den Heiratsantrag der beiden doch sehr beliebten Lehrer brachte die Halle zum beben. Die nächsten Minuten wurden für das junge Paar zum Spießrutenlauf, denn jeder wollte ihnen gratulieren. Harry war froh, dies schon getan zu haben und wie er die Zwei so beobachtete, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass das Glück welches sie gerade ausstrahlten das heutige Mistwetter um einiges wettmachte.

Das Wetter, der schon seit dem Morgen andauernde Regen, war aber nicht das Einzige, was einem die Laune verderben konnte, denn nachdem sich der Trubel um Damions Vater und seine Zukünftige gelegt hatte, schwirrten die Eulen in die Große Halle. Eine Jede hatte heute schwer zu schleppen, denn der Tagesprophet schien Sonderschichten geschoben zu haben. Die halbe Ausgabe nur Harry Potter, Lord Harry oder Beschützer der Queen, als wäre der Gryffindor ein Gott. Harry wagte es nicht einmal einen Blick in die Zeitung zu werfen und machte sich daher auch rasch aus dem Staub, denn die Blicke seiner Mitschüler wollte er einfach nicht über sich ergehen lassen.

Doch wie jede Flucht, jedes Verstecken, endete auch diese hier spätestens zum Abendessen. Harry hatte zwar seine Mahlzeit zu Mittag weggelassen und sich von Luft und Liebe ernährt. Jetzt aber zwickte der Magen doch ein wenig und Hermine fand es kindisch, sich in die Küche zu schleichen. Somit saß Harry also wieder im Kreise seiner Freunde und stellte erleichtert fest, dass nicht annähernd so viele Hogwartsschüler ihn angafften, wie der Gryffindor befürchtet hatte. Es machte also schon was aus, die Neuigkeiten aus erster Hand zu erfahren. Und da ja alle am vorhergehenden Abend dabei waren, konnten sich Harrys Mitschüler nun selbst mal einen Eindruck machen, wie sehr die Presse doch manchmal alles umschrieb.

Die Sorgen und die schlechte Laune mal vergessend, stürzte sich Harry auf das wundervoll duftende Roastbeef und ließ es sich schmecken. Hermine lächelte, als sie dies sah und tat sich ebenfalls etwas auf. Danach wurde am Tisch über den gewöhnlichen Schultratsch geredet und dabei fand Harry heraus, wer nun so alles mit wem ging und hörte, dass Pansy verlassen worden war, und zwar vom Vater ihres Kindes. Sie hatte also doch herausgefunden, wer der Daddy war. Etwas in Harry sagte ihm aber, dass dies wohl nicht ganz so in Ordnung war, egal ob Parkinson eine Slytherin war.

Bevor sich der Gryffindor allerdings weitere Gedanken über Dracos alte Flamme machen konnte, bemerkte er, dass plötzlich jede Stimme im Saal verstummt war und alle zur Tür starrten. Harry drehte sich daher auch um und seine Augen blieben auf einer fremden Person hängen, die gerade durch das Portal getreten sein musste. Wer dies war oder was sie hier wollte, nun darauf hatte wohl keiner sofort eine Antwort, zumal man unter dem klitschnassen Regenumhang nicht mal erkannte, ob es sich bei dem Besucher um einen Mann oder eine Frau handelte.

Insgeheim hoffte Harry, dass es vielleicht Mr. Kaschdir war und er ihnen ein paar weitere Puzzlestücke brachte. Doch der Gryffindor wurde enttäuscht, denn eine Stimme, eindeutig weiblich und vom Klang her auch noch nicht so alt, begann vor sich hin zu fluchen.

„Himmel Herrgott noch mal. Der Regen auf eurer Insel ist ja ekelhaft. Da muss man ja Depressionen bekommen."

Kurz darauf verhallte die Stimme wieder und ein Zauberstab erschien in der rechten Hand der Fremden. Sie begann sich zu trocknen und Harry nutzte dies, um etwaige Reaktionen seiner Mitschüler oder Lehrer zu erhaschen. Allerdings gab es lediglich drei Personen im Raum, die nicht nur auf das fremde Mädchen starrte und zu mehr als dazu in der Lage waren. Eine davon war die Direktorin und selbige war dabei sich von ihrem Platz zu erheben. Die zweite Person war Stephano Styls, der damit beschäftigt war, seine Chefin zurück zu halten, da diese schon ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hatte, und meinte, dass es gleich lustig werden könnte.

Die überraschendste Reaktion kam aber von Damion. Der Braunhaarige, welcher heute wie sonst auch Harry gegenüber saß, wurde nämlich mit einem Schlage blass und Harry konnte lediglich die Worte „Oh oh, ich bin am Arsch", aus seinem Munde vernehmen. Dadurch alarmiert schaute Harry wieder zu der Fremden an der Tür zurück und sah, wie diese nun ihren Umhang, oder besser gesagt, die Kapuze abstreifte. Zum Vorschein kam ein sonnengebräuntes Gesicht mit blauen Augen, einer Stupsnase und etwas dünneren Lippen. Umrahmt wurde dies von auf einer sehr mystischen Art türkis leuchtenden, glatten, langen Haaren.

Viele der Hogwartsschülerinnen keuchten etwas auf, als sie die Haare bemerkten. Verstummten aber sofort wieder, da sich das Gesicht der Fremden, welche vielleicht gerade mal ein zwei Jahre älter war, als Harry selbst, verdunkelte und sie scheinbar suchend ihren Blick durch die Halle wandern ließ. Schließlich blieb er am Gryffindortisch hängen, oder besser gesagt auf dem Rücken von Damion und Harry musste schmunzeln, als er sah, dass Styls Sohn der einzige war, der sich nicht nach dem fremden Mädchen umdrehte.

„DAMION MCKENZIE, zwing mich nicht, zu dir herüber zu kommen".

Die Stimme war streng, sehr streng und erinnerte an Molly Weasley. Doch noch viel schlimmer als der Klang, so fand es Harry, war die Tatsache, dass Damion regelrecht unter ihr zusammenzuckte. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute daher kurz zum Lehrertisch und sah, dass Damions Dad breit grinste und das Ganze zu genießen schien. Schließlich erwachte Damion aus seiner Starre. Er stand auf, drehte sich zur Tür und noch während er losging, setzte er einen Blick auf, welcher jeden Dackel hätte neidisch werden lassen.

„Hallo Eve", sagte Ginnys Freund um lächelte. Die Reaktion auf seinen komischerweise doch sehr schüchternen Gruß hin, ließ Harry jedoch aufkeuchen. Blitzschnell, man konnte es nur schemenhaft erkennen, schoss die Faust des fremden Mädchens nach vorn und verpasste ihrem Gegenüber einen Kinnhaken. Die ganze Halle war geschockt und umso lauter hallten dadurch die folgenden Worte durch den Raum.

„DAS ist dafür, dass du mir nicht geschrieben hast." Sagte „Eve", wie Damion sie genannt hatte und eine leichte Unruhe ging nun durch die Halle.

„Ich wollte ...", versuchte sich Damion zu verteidigen und hielt sich dabei sein Kinn.

„RUMMS" Der zweite Haken traf, diesmal mit der anderen Faust und die leicht wütende Stimme des Mädchens sagte nun, „DAS ist dafür, dass du Großmutter Silly nicht geschrieben hast."

Bevor sich Damion, der nun wirklich leicht beschämt da stand, dann auch nur annähernd sein Kinn vor einem weiteren Schlag schützen konnte, legte Eve noch mal nach und der dritte Haken ging in Damions Magen. Hustend beugte sich Styls Sohn nach vorn und kam dadurch ganz nah an Eves Gesicht, da das Mädchen doch um einiges kleiner war als der Gryffindor selbst.

„Und DAS mein Lieber, war dafür, dass ich diesen verdammten Australiencup allein holen musste."

Harry verstand zwar nicht, was sie damit meinte. Die Augen seines Kumpels hingegen wurden immer größer und er begann breit zu lächeln, auch wenn er in der letzten Minute drei derbe Schläge hatte einstecken müssen. Dann grinste plötzlich auch Eve und sie sagte, „So mein Lieber, jetzt sind wir quitt und du darfst mich umarmen".

Das nächste was man sah, war Damions der seine Arme um das Mädchen legte, sie hoch hob und sie überglücklich umarmte, wie einen Freund, den man lange nicht gesehen hatte. Und Harry vermutete, dass es auch so war. Allerdings machte Eve dann den Fehler und sie küsste Damion kurz auf die Wange, womit der Punkt erreicht war, wo Ginny sich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Die Rothaarige wäre am liebsten schon beim ersten Schlag gegen ihren Freund aufgesprungen, hätte Hermine sie nicht zurück gehalten. Doch das hier ging zu weit. Wütend rannte sie auf die Beiden zu und rief zu Eve, sie solle ihre Finger von ihm lassen.

Eindeutig kam hier der Vampir durch, gepaart mit den Weasleygenen. Allerdings verwarf Harry im nächsten Moment diesen Gedanken und war umso geschockter... und nicht nur er... als aus dem Nichts eine Wassersäule auftauchte, sie Ginny umschloss und nachdem sie wieder zerfallen war eine ziemlich betröpfelte Generva Weasley zurück ließ.

„Deine Freundin?", fragte Eve schelmisch und löste sich von Damion. Der Gryffindor schaute seine Liebste entsetzt an und wollte bejahen. Doch Eve lachte nur und meinte, „Sie hat ganz schön Feuer im Hintern und entspricht so gar nicht deinem früheren Beuteschema. Noch so etwas, dass du mir hättest schreiben müssen."

Ginny schaute durch das Wasser leicht zitternd und immer noch wütend auf die Fremde, die von ihrer Art her so wirkte, als könnte ihr nichts und niemand was anhaben. „Hey, ich bin Eve", sagte das Mädchen nun immer noch lächelnd und steckte die Hand in Richtung der Rothaarigen. „Tut mir leid mit dem Wasser", fügte sie hinzu und im nächsten Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde eine unsichtbare Kraft sämtliche Nässe aus Ginnys Sachen und den Haaren ziehen. Dies ließ Harry das Mädchen neugierig mustern und es rief auch Stephano Styls auf den Plan. Harrys Lehrer kam nämlich von Lehrertisch hinunter gelaufen und ging auf Eve zu.

„Hallo Angel", sagte er und das Mädchen mit den türkisen Haaren lächelte erfreut. „Hey Steph", erwiderte sie und umarmte den Lehrer, sehr zu Missfallen der Direktorin und der Verwirrung, der meisten Schüler. Als sie ihm dann auch noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange gab, begann Styls zu grinsen und flüsterte, wenn auch für alle anderen hörbar, „Lass das lieber, Angel. Ich hab mich gestern verlobt und sie sitzt hinter uns am Lehrertisch. Und das letzte was ich will ist, dass du eine deiner zukünftigen Professorinnen nass machst."

Harry musste schmunzeln als er sah, wie sich das Mädchen vom Damions Dad trennte, nicht aber ohne noch über seine Schulter musternd in Richtung Lehrkörper zu schauen. Dann erklang ein „Hm Hm" hinter ihnen und Styls meinte, Eve sollte mal kurz mitkommen, um sich bei Professor McGonagall vorzustellen. Die beiden gingen daher los und Damion führte Ginny, die er mittlerweile beruhigen konnte, wieder in Richtung Gryffindortisch. Harry folgte ihnen dabei mit seinem Blick, bis dieser auf Blaise Zabini hängen blieb, denn wo all die anderen Gryffindors nun neugierig in Richtung Damion blickten, um zu erfahren, was es mit Eve so auf sich hatte, schaute der ehemalige Slytherin den anderen Zweien hinterher und es sah aus, als wäre er in Trance, etwas, dass man von ihm gar nicht kannte.

„Eyh Blaise, was ist los?", fragte Neville, der den Zustand seines Klassenkameraden auch bemerkt hatte und tippte seinen Tischnachbarn an. „Stehst wohl auf die Kleine?".

Natürlich hatte Neville dadurch einige Lacher auf seiner Seite, allerdings auch Blaise Aufmerksamkeit und in Slytherinmanier erwiderte dieser auch, „ Jetzt mach mal halblang, Longbottem. Nein, ich stehe nicht auf sie. Ich finde nur, sie ist auf den ersten Blick hin die perfekte Verbindung zweier großartiger Kontinente."

Hermine schaute den Bruder von Celine mit großen Augen an und fragte nach. „Du meinst Australien und Europa?" Blaise begann daraufhin teuflisch zu lächeln und erwiderte, „Nein Granger, ich meinte eher, sie ist heiß wie Afrika und wird garantiert feucht wie Asien."

Der Gryffindor hatte den letzten Satz noch nicht einmal beendet, da schoss auch schon, wie schon bei Ginny auch vor wenigen Minuten geschehen, eine Wasserfontäne auf ihn zu und durchnässte seine gesamten Klamotten. Damion konnte nicht anders und musste loslachen. Allerdings sagte er dabei sichtlich amüsiert, „Ach ja Blaise, und sie hat das Gehör eines nordamerikanischen Berglöwen."

Nun lachte ausnahmslos der gesamte Gryffindortisch und auch große Teile von Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff. Blaise stand ziemlich belämmert da und schaute in Richtung Lehrertisch, wo Eve schadenfroh grinste und ihm dann sogar überheblich die Zunge herausstreckte. Offenbar nahm sie den Spruch nicht wirklich als Kompliment auf und konnte es dem Schwarzhaarigen dadurch auch nicht so einfach durchgehen lassen. Harry, der dies gesehen hatte, schaute nun zu Blaise und sagte, „Tja mein Freund, ich würde mal sagen, nimm es nicht so tragisch und denk daran. Und ist das Mädchen noch so lieb, ... **Handbetrieb bleibt Handbetrieb."**

Erneut johlte alles am Tisch und während Blaise versuchte Harry mit seinen Augen zu erdolchen, was aber durch seinen immensen Rotstich nicht ging, bat die Direktorin die Halle um etwas Ruhe, da sie eine Ankündigung machen wollte. Damion und Ginny setzten sich daher rasch auf ihre Plätze und schauten dann auch zum Lehrertisch vor, wo McGonagall sich erhoben hatte.

„So meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, wir ihr gerade mitbekommen habt, haben wir einen Neuzugang an unserer Schule. Ihr Name ist Eve Ocean und sie wird eine Weile hier bleiben, um sich das Schulsystem von Hogwarts etwas näher anzuschauen, bevor sie im nächsten Jahr ihre Lehre im australischen Schulwesen beginnt. Heißen wir sie recht herzlich willkommen."

Zuerst war der Applaus ein wenig verhalten, da die Hogwartsschüler es wohl erst einsickern lassen mussten, dass Eve nicht wirklich eine Schülerin mehr war, doch dann klatschten alle und das Mädchen mit den türkisen Haaren wurde leicht verlegen. Stephano Styls eilte ihr daraufhin zu Hilfe und Harry konnte durch seine verstärkten Sinne hören, wie Damions Dad meinte, dass Eve in seinem Hause untergebracht sei und zwar bei den Mädchen des Abschlussjahrgangs. Harry musste daraufhin schmunzeln, da Styls gleich noch hinzufügte, dass sie somit auch mehr mit Ginny zu tun hatte, da die Rothaarige eh fast nur mit den älteren Mädchen rum hing.

Allerdings geleitete Damions Dad die neue Schülerin aus der Halle und nicht zum Hogwartshaustisch. Somit blieben die ganzen Fragen an Damion hängen und die wohl brennendste war. WER ist Eve? Ausgesprochen wurde sie von Neville und Damion begann zu grinsen. „Das war Eve, meine Freundin aus Australien."

„Wie? Freundin?", fragte Lavender Brown und bedachte Ginny ganz nebenbei mit einem kalkulierenden Blick. Harrys Freund wandte sich daraufhin an Hogwarts Tratschtante Nummer eins und antwortete, „Na Freundin eben. So wie Harry oder Ron, nur dass sich bei ihr die körperlichen Zusatzanbauten halt etwas höher befinden."

Harry musste sich das Lachen verkeifen, als er Lavenders Gesicht sah und da erging es nicht nur ihm so. Es war doch schon selten, dass es jemand schaffte Lavender aus der Fassung zu bringen. Und bevor diese sich dann wieder fangen konnte und Chris mit weiteren Fragen bestürmt wurde, verkündete Professor McGonagall, dass das Abendessen beendet sei und alle Schüler sich in ihre Häuser zu begeben hätten, da morgen wieder Unterricht war. Harry und seine Freunde machten sich kurz darauf auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm und der Schwarzhaarige hoffte, dass er dort noch ein wenig über Eve erfuhr und was sie hier in Hogwarts wollte.

7


	86. Chapter 86

Kapitel 86

Kapitel 86

Auf dem Weg in ihren Turm hörte Harry von verschiedensten Hogwartsschülern, die ihnen begegneten oder die sie überholten schon die abenteuerlichsten Vermutungen über Damions Freundin und Hermine schnaubte jedes Mal, wenn sie eine neue Version hörte. Harry hingegen interessierte vielmehr die Sache mit dem Wasser. Konnte es sein, dass... dass Eve vielleicht ein Elementar war und zwar mit der Kontrolle über das nasse Element? Doch um eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu bekommen müsste er sie vielleicht mal allein sprechen. Es brauchten ja nicht alle wissen, auch wenn dies nach ihrem Auftritt vorhin in der Halle ohne Zweifel nicht mehr so als geheim eingestuft werden konnte.

Schließlich hatten sie das Portrait der fetten Dame erreicht und die Lady im rosa Kleidchen winkte ihnen schon ganz aufgeregt zu. „Schnell kommt, sie bringt ihn sonst um", rief das Portrait und Harry rief rasch das Passwort, um in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen. Von dort ertönten dann auch schon laute Stimmen, wobei eine eindeutig als die von Eve zu identifizieren war und die andere ohne Zweifel einem Hauself gehörte.

„Bitte Miss, Tinny hat die Aufgabe Feuer zu machen ..."

„Aber nicht damit, du Langohr"

„Aber es ist Holz, altes Holz und... und es hat auch schon Brandspuren..."

Harry konnte hören, wie seine Freundin scharf die Luft einzog, ob der Bezeichnung für die kleine Hauselfe. Allerdings zuckte Damion kurz zusammen, als das Wort Holz aufkam und er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch.

„Klar ist es altes Holz. Ich hab es von meinem Vater geerbt und die Brandstellen sind Markierungen für jeden Hauselfen, der es gewagt hat, es anzufassen und den ich dafür erschlagen habe..."

Schließlich hatten Harry und seine Freunde den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten und sahen sich nun einer wütenden Eve und einer leicht verängstigten Hauselfe gegenüber. Beide zerrten aber jeweils am Ende eines länglichen Brettes, welches sich bei näherer Betrachtung als ein geschrumpftes Surfboard herausstellte. Ab hier griff dann auch Harry ein und befahl der Elfe förmlich, sie solle das Brett loslassen, da es wirklich kein Feuerholz war. Der Kopf der Elfe, Tinny war wohl ihr Name, wandte sich in Harrys Richtung und sie ließ kurz darauf das Board los und verschwand.

Nun lagen alle Augen auf Eve, welche die Neuankömmlinge jedoch nicht weiter beachtete, sondern vielmehr ihr Brett sorgenvoll in den Arm nahm, es akribisch auf Kratzer untersuchte und sie benahm sich wie eine Mutter, deren Baby hingefallen war. Alle im Raum schauten sie verwundert an. Alle außer Damion, der zu ihr rüber ging, beruhigend seinen Arm um Eve legte und meinte, dass es die Hauselfe nicht so gemeint und auch bestimmt keinen Schaden am Board verursacht hat.

Harry fragte sich zwar immer noch, warum sich Damions Freundin so benahm, es ging hier schließlich nur um ein Sportgerät, doch schon im nächsten Moment schalt sich der Gryffindor selbst, denn sein Feuerblitz wäre es ja im Grund auch nur, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass Sirius ihm diesen geschenkt hatte. Daher ließ Harry seinen Blick über das Surfbrett schweifen und bemerkte am oberen Rand einige Buchstaben, die, nachdem er seine Augen ein wenig modifiziert hatte, eine kleine Inschrift darstellten.

_Simon Archibald Ocean 7-facher Weltmeister 9-facher Australiencupgewinner und liebender Vater_

Irgendwie verstand Harry nun das Mädchen und hielt auch im nächsten Augenblick Hermine zurück, da sie Eve für ihr Benehmen gegenüber der Hauselfe zurechtweisen wollte. Dafür war jetzt aber nicht die Zeit.

Einige Minuten später dann war der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum reichlich gefüllt und neugierige Blicke waren auf die neue Gryffindor und ihre Sachen gerichtet. Harry spürte, wie Eve sich zunehmend unwohler fühlte und fuhr die niederen Klassenstufen an, sie sollen sich in ihre Zimmer begeben. Zwar maulte einige, doch im Allgemeinen wurde gemacht, was ein Siebenklässler sagte. Somit blieben also nur Harry und seine Freunde im Raum und der Schwarzhaarige begann.

„Also Eve, wie unsere Direktorin, möchten auch wir dich recht herzlich willkommen heißen und ich hoffe, du wirst dich schnell hier bei uns einleben."

Die anderen Gryffindors stimmten Harry zu und das australische Mädchen nickte und lächelte dankbar. Dann hielt sie es auch für angebracht, ein paar Worte zu sagen und meinte entschuldigend, dass sie das vorhin mit dem Elfen nicht so gemeint habe. Alles was sie in diesem Moment schützen wollte, war ihr Surfbrett und Damion unterstützte sie dahingehend, dass er sagte, dass das Brett einst einer Legende gehört hat. Harry vermutete, er meinte damit Eves Vater, doch das sollte das Mädchen schon selber erzählen, wenn es bereit dazu war.

Eine halbe Stunde später hieß es dann ab ins Bett und hier beneidete Harry Damions alte Freundin nicht wirklich, denn ohne Zweifel würden Hermine, Ginny und auch die anderen sie nicht so schnell in Frieden lassen, gab es doch was zu erfahren und sei es nur den Bräunegrad australischer Surfer betreffend. Harry und Damions verabschiedeten sich daher heute lediglich mit einem Gutenachtkuss und wenig später schlief auch ein Großteil der Gryffindors. Doch wie schon gesagt, nur ein Großteil. Die Mädchen konnten es wirklich nicht lassen und somit gab es eine Menge Mädchenkram zu besprechen, welcher jedoch half, das anfängliche Eis zwischen Eve und Hermine, aber auch zwischen ihr und Ginny, zu brechen.

Vier Uhr zeigte Harrys Uhr am nächsten Morgen, als der Gryffindor sich wieder einmal umdrehte. Irgendwie schienen die Ereignisse des Wochenendes in seinem Kopf keine Ruhe zu finden. Und nachdem Harry noch eine viertel Stunde versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen, entschied er sich dann, halt aufzustehen und in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen.

Dort angekommen kam dem Schwarzhaarigen allerdings in den Sinn, dass er hier auch nur rumsitzen würde, wenn er nichts zu tun hatte. Hausaufgaben gab es nicht zu erledigen, da Ems und Professor Styls ihnen nichts fürs Wochenende aufgegeben hatten und so kam es, dass Harrys Füße ihn aus dem Gemeinschafstraum trugen und er irgendwann schließlich vor dem Wasserspeier am Fuße von McGonagalls Bürotreppe landete.

Was dies ein Zeichen? Sollte Harry vielleicht mal allein ins Archiv runter gehen? Vielleicht konnte er ja ein paar Worte mit Dumbledore wechseln? Andererseits stand der Gryffindor dann vor dem Problem, dass sowie er die Treppe aktiviert, die Direktorin einen Alarm bekam. Und dies wiederum machte ein Gespräch unter vier Augen natürlich unmöglich.

Harry stand daher etwas unsicher was er tun sollte im Gang und schalt sich dann, kurz bevor er sich entschieden hatte wieder zu gehen, einen Idioten. Wann würde er endlich begreifen und seine Fähigkeiten richtig einschätzen? Natürlich kam er ins Archiv ohne dass es McGonagall erfuhr und daher erhellte wenige Sekunden später eine kurze grelle Stichflamme den dunklen Gang.

Im Archiv angekommen, stellte sich Harrys ungewöhnliche Art zu Reisen noch auf eine andere Art als nützlich heraus, denn durch das sekundelange Aufblitzen hatte er sofort Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit und sein ehemaliger Schulleiter und Mentor betrat seinen Bilderrahmen mit einem doch leicht müden Gesicht. Dieses erhellte sich allerdings gleich im nächsten Moment, da er Harry erkannte und er lächelte den Gryffindor an.

„Oh hallo Harry. Heute schon etwas früh auf ?"

„Ähm ja Professor", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige und schaute sich kurz im Raum um.

„Und was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches, Harry? Ich meine, es ist noch sehr früh am Morgen, Montag, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, und damit eigentlich der Tag, wo es fast keinen Schüler in Hogwarts gibt, der eigentlich bis zur letzten Minute im Bett bleiben möchte."

Dumbledore lächelte breit und Harry musste einfach mitlachen, da der alte Zauberer wie immer Recht hatte. Andererseits gab es ja da diese Tausende von Fragen in Harrys Kopf und somit erwiderte der Gryffindor.

„Stimmt Professor, doch ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Es ist halt ein wenig viel passiert in den letzten Tagen. Ich denke mal, sie haben es auch mitbekommen."

Dumbledores Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ach ja, die Queen und ihr kleines Dankeschön... Lord Potter."

Harry sah den alten Zauberer an und sein Gesicht wurde etwas dunkler. „Professor bitte nicht...", wollte er noch sagen, doch Albus unterbrach ihn. „Nein Harry, du bist was du bist und solltest stolz darauf sein."

„Ja aber ein Lord, Professor? Haben sie eine Ahnung, was das für mich bedeutet? Alles was ich immer wollte, war ein normales Leben, eine Familie und..." Harry hatte sich zunehmend in Rage geredet, welche Dumbledore dann aber schnell beendete, indem er nun selbst mit lauter Stimme meinte, „ HARRY JAMES POTTER, du sollst nicht immer alles als Bürde sehen. Dafür sind deine Eltern nicht gestorben."

Harry zuckte förmlich zusammen und als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, wurde auch Dumbledores Gesicht wieder sanft. Der alte Zauberer bedachte seine Protege mit einem Lächeln und fuhr fort. „Nimm das Leben doch einfach mal so, wie es ist. Nutze die Dinge, welche dir jetzt noch als „Bürde" erscheinen und versuche das Beste draus zu machen."

Harry sah seinen alten Mentor an und dachte nach. Dann begann er auch zu lächeln und nickte. „Danke", fügte er dann noch hinzu und als Dumbledore fragte wofür und Harry meinte, dass es gut sei, wenn ihm ab und zu mal einer in den Hintern trat, da erwiderte Dumbledore mit schelmischem Gesicht „gern geschehen".

Nachdem sich die Beiden wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, begann Harry mit dem Portrait noch über andere Dinge zu sprechen, die ihn zurzeit bewegten. Dabei kam er auch auf ihren neu angekommenen Besuch aus Australien zu sprechen und Harry erzählte dem alten Zauberer, was seine ersten Eindrücke von Eve waren. Unter anderem auch seine Beobachtungen, was eine mögliche Anwesendheit eines vierten Elementars bedeuten konnte.

„Sie ist ein Elementar? Welches?", fragte Dumbledore und Harry erwiderte „Wasser".

„Oh, das ist wirklich interessant, denn gerade Wasserelementarzauberer sind selten geworden." Meinte das Portrait dann und Harry sah neugierig auf. „Warum?", fragte der Gryffindor und Albus schien kurz in Gedanken zu gehen. Irgendwie schien der alte Zauberer die Antwort zu kennen. Allerdings verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht ein wenig, als er antwortete.

„Nun Harry, Elementarzauberer sind an sich schon selten. Doch insbesondere gilt dies für diejenigen, welche die Macht über das Wasser haben. Es ist ein geschichtlicher Grund, der im neunzehnten Jahrhundert liegt. Es war die Zeit des Umbruchs in der magischen Welt und auch die Zeit des Umbruchs in der Natur, insbesondere meine ich dabei zwei Jahrzehnte, in denen es aufgrund langwieriger Regenfälle und Überschwemmungen in Großbritannien zu häufigen Missernten und Hungersnöten kam."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Professor", warf Harry ein und Dumbledore hob kurz die Hand.

„Nun Harry, es war damals eine schwere Zeit, für alle und da man weder in der Zauberer- als auch in der Muggelwelt eine Erklärung für die Wetterkapriolen hatte, suchte man einen Schuldigen. Die Obrigkeit einigte sich darauf, dass es alles von Zauberern verursacht wurde, welche die Elemente beherrschten, und so wurde Jagd auf sie gemacht. Viele wurden verurteilt und getötet. Manche aber auch, wie es in Muggelengland üblich war, nach Australien oder in andere Kolonien, verbannt."

„Das ist doch idiotisch", brauste Harry auf und Dumbledore gab ihm Recht. Allerdings schloss er seine Ausführung mit der Erkenntnis, dass es durch die damaligen gesellschaftspolitischen Ansichten zu Elementaren, eine lange Zeit so aussah, als würde diese Gattung von Zauberern in Großbritannien irgendwann komplett aussterben. Dies rief bei Harry ein nahezu verständnisloses Kopfschütteln hervor und er war froh, dass es doch nicht dazu gekommen war.

Das letzte was der Gryffindor nun aber noch von Dumbledore wissen wollte war, ob es nicht doch ein Zeichen war, wenn sich gerade in dieser schweren Zeit vier verschiedene Elementarzauberer trafen und dies hier in Hogwarts, einem der wohl geschichtsträchtigsten Orte des Landes.

Dumbledore begann zu lächeln und sagte, „Ach Harry, das Schicksal geht manchmal komische Wege. Ich persönlich würde dem Ganzen nicht so viel Bedeutung beimessen und es als Zufall sehen, denn soweit ich weiß, gab es früher des öfteren Elementare in Hogwarts, wenngleich es meistens Erd und Feuerzauberer waren."

Mit dieser Aussage beendeten die Beiden das Thema und Harry merkte, dass ihn nun doch ein wenig die Müdigkeit überkam. Dumbledore ließ ihn daher allein und meinte, Harry solle noch ein wenig ruhen. Dabei deutete der alte Zauberer auf das Sofa und versprach, dass er rechtzeitig zurück war, um ihn zu wecken, damit Harry den Unterricht nicht verpasste. Dem Schwarzhaarigen war dies recht und somit verschwand Dumbledore aus seinem Rahmen.

Kaum war Harry allein, ging sein Blick durch den Raum und er fragte sich, wie sie in der nächsten Zeit vorgehen sollten. Dabei kamen ihm wieder die Horkruxe in den Sinn und dass sie eigentlich die größte Priorität hatten, egal was es für ein Geheimnis in Hogwarts gab. Daher ließ Harry das Sofa erst einmal Sofa sein und ging an die Vitrine mit den schon zerstörten Horkruxen. Er besah sich das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle, den Ring von Slytherin und auch die Halskette von Rowena Ravenclaw. Dann ging sein Blick zu einem Foto von sich, einem Zettel wo Nagini drauf stand und letztendlich den zwei freien Stellen wo später einmal die Hinweise auf Voldemort und den Kelch von Helga Huffelpuff liegen sollten.

Dumbledore war in der Hinsicht wirklich sehr genau und hatte für alles eine kleine Sammlung von Hinweisen. Und da die nächste Aufgabe wohl darin bestand den Kelch zu finden, nahm sich Harry einer ledernen Mappe an, die unter dem Glaskasten lag und blätterte darin, bis er zum Kapitel „Kelch" kam. Offenbar hatte sich Dumbledore schon ein wenig damit beschäftigt, sein Augenmerk aber noch nicht vollständig darauf geworfen. Dies würde Harry aber nun tun und somit ging er mit der Mappe zu einem der Tische, setzte sich daran und breitete die Hinweise, welche alle irgendwie aus alten Zeitungsausschnitten bestanden vor sich aus.

Doch wo sollte er beginnen? Denn eines stand schon mal fest, die Artikel waren alt, sehr alt und manches Blatt schon vergilbt. Allerdings bemerkte Harry bei näherer Betrachtung der Papierschnipsel, dass auf jedem eine römische Zahl vermerkt war. Dumbledore hatte also eine Art System und daher beschloss der Gryffindor dieses zu nutzen und den Spuren und Hinweisen dieses Rätsels so zu folgen, wie es sein alter Mentor auch getan hatte.

Ein letzter Blick auf die Uhr, der Harry sagte, dass es kurz vor Sieben war und schon ließ der Gryffindor seinen Blick über den Tisch schweifen, auf der Suche nach Hinweis Nummer eins. Diesen gefunden, richtete Harry seine Brille noch mal und begann zu lesen.

_Diebstahl in der Winkelgasse..._

_Wie ein Bericht der Aurorenzentrale, welcher die Ereignisse der letzten Woche aufführt und der uns vom Tagespropheten nun zugänglich gemachte wurde aussagt, kam es in den letzten Tagen zu mehreren Zwischenfällen in der Winklegasse. Zum Einen wären da die Sachbeschädigungen im Tropfenden Kessel, verursacht durch mehrere angetrunkenen Jungzauberer, die wahrscheinlich ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gefeiert haben und dann die Proteste gegen die Ankündigungen des Ministeriums, stärker mit der Muggelwelt zusammen zu arbeiten. Beides Ereignisse, die uns mal wieder vor Augen führen, dass nicht unbedingt die richtigen Leute an der Führung unserer Gesellschaft arbeiten. _

_Außerdem haben die Kinder der kürzlich durch ihre Hauselfe vergifteten Madame Hepzibah, beim Ministerium Anzeige gegen Unbekannt erstattet. Es ging dabei um den Diebstahl zweier wertvoller Familieerbstücke, die sich schon seit Jahren im Besitz der alten Dame befunden haben sollen. Allerdings wurde in der Akte auch vermerkt, dass die Erben einen bestimmten Verdacht hegen, wer der Dieb sein könnte und es kam dabei der Name eines bekannten Ladens in der Nokturngasse mit ins Spiel. Wir vom Propheten sind dieser Information nachgegangen und haben herausgefunden, das schon kurz nach dem Tode von Madame Hepziban der ehemalig Ladengehilfe von Mr. Burke ebenfalls spurlos verschwunden ist... _

Harry beendete die Artikel und es kam ihm die Erinnerung wieder in den Sinn, als er mit Dumbledore damals Tom Riddle bei der alten Hexe beobachtet hatte. Dieser Artikel hatte seinen alten Mentor also auf die Spur gebracht. Andererseits war Dumbledore aber dafür bekannt gewesen, auch kleine Dinge für wichtig zu erachten und nicht nur die Schlagzeilen zu lesen.

Mit diesen Gedanken und der Frage, was wohl aus dem kleinen goldenen Becher geworden war, ließ Harry seinen Blick nach der nächsten Spur über den Tisch wandern. Er fand dabei mehrere Artikel des Propheten, die davon handelten, dass Angriffe einer neuen Gruppe, die sich Todesser nannten, immer weiter zunahmen, oder aber, dass man Tom Riddle ab und zu gesichtet hatte. Harry war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore wohl der einzige Zauberer im Lande war, den dies wirklich interessierte.

Den nächsten Hinweis auf den Becher fand Harry zwischen all den Papieren, jedoch war es kein Zeitungsausschnitt. Nein, lediglich ein Blatt Pergament mit einigen handschriftlichen Bemerkungen, die Harrys alter Mentor darauf geschrieben hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige las sie aufmerksam durch, denn sie handelten von einer Theorie Dumbledores, dass Voldemort den Becher, oder aber auch ein anderes Horkrux, im Elternhause seines Vaters versteckt haben könnte, nachdem er ihn damals zusammen mit seinen Großeltern ermordet hatte.

Allerdings widersprach Dumbledore am Ende seiner Theorie wieder mit dem Hinweis, dass er nichts bei seinem Besuch im Little Hangleton gefunden habe. Blieb also nur die Suche nach anderen Orten, die Tom Riddle auserkoren haben konnte. Harry strich sich über den Nasenrücken und atmete mehrfach tief durch.

Dabei erregte ein etwas größeres Stück Zeitungspapier die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors und dies nicht nur, weil es von einer Tragödie, wie es in großen Lettern dastand, berichtete, sondern vielmehr, da es sich um einen Bericht einer Muggelzeitung handelte. Rasch entfaltete Harry das Blatt ein wenig, damit er mehr lesen konnte als nur die Überschrift und etwas Betroffenheit breitete sich im Innern des Gryffindors aus, als er all die Kinder in ihren Nachthemdchen sah, und wie sie vor einem brennenden Haus weinend von den Feuerwehrleuten und Sanitätern versorgt wurden. Was war hier nur geschehen? Und wie passte die Zaubererwelt dort hinein? Und um diese Fragen zu beantworten zu können, begann Harry zügig zu lesen.

_Großfeuer zerstört Hoffnung und Leben_

_Entsetzen und Furcht, beides in ungeahnten Dimensionen, sehe ich in den Augen vor mir..._

_Anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben, wenn ich vom Leid der Kinder berichten will, welches sich wie die Rauchschwaden über dem Londoner Himmel ausbreitet. Es ist jetzt fast vier Stunden her und immer noch versuchen die Rettungskräfte die immer wieder auflodernden Flammen, die sich binnen kürzester Zeit im Kinderheim ausgebreitet haben unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wie und was zu dem Feuer geführt hat, weiß keiner. Doch viel schlimmer ist die Ungewissheit über die Zahl der Opfer. Wie viele werden es am Ende sein? Denn dass es welche gibt, ist gewiss, so einer der Feuerwehrleute. Mindestens zwei wurden schon gefunden und durch den leicht maroden Zustand des Gebäudes sind weitere zu befürchten, so die Einsatzleitung..._

Der Artikel endete abrupt und Harry konnte am unteren Rand noch lesen, dass es eine Eilmeldung war und dass der Bericht in der nächsten Ausgabe fortgesetzt würde. Doch einen weiteren Zeitungsausschnitt fand Harry nicht, sondern vielmehr eine mit Tinte von Dumbledore hinterlassene Randbemerkung. Sie war schon leicht verwischt, doch man konnte die Worte trotzdem noch erkennen. TOM... WARUM NUR…?

Diese Frage stellte sich Harry nun auch und sein Blick ging nochmals zu den Fotos mit dem brennenden Haus, welches ohne Zweifel wohl mal der Ort war, den Tom Riddle mehr als alles anderen auf der Welt hasste... sein altes Waisenhaus. Der Ort, an dem er seine Kindheit verbrachte und der ihn durch mangelnde Liebe wohl auch zu dem gemacht hatte, was er später einmal wurde.

In Gedanken gehend, betrachtete Harry den Artikel und fragte nun auch nach dem „Warum?". Wieso mussten Kinder sterben, die vielleicht mal etwas Großes hätten werden können. Und da Harry so in den Artikel und seine Gedanken vertieft war, bekam er gar nicht mit, wie jemand den Raum betrat. Es war Professor McGonagall und sie fragte überrascht, wie Harry hier herunter gekommen war. Als die alte Hexe jedoch den traurigen Blick ihres Schülers bemerkte und sie sich erinnerte, wie Harry zu reisen im Stande war, da wurde ihr Gesicht etwas sanfter und sie sagte leise, „Ach ja, der Phönix".

Dann aber trat sie näher an Harry heran und begutachtete das, was er hier machte. Harry, nun wieder geistig vollständig anwesend, erklärte, was er gefunden hatte und fragte die Direktorin, was sie davon hielt. McGonagall jedoch schien nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Zeitungsausschnitte an etwas erinnert worden zu sein und Harry verstand nur die Worte „Albus Tod" und „Muggelbrief". Dadurch neugierig gemacht, fragte Harry, was seine frühere Hauslehrerin meinte. McGonagall erwiderte aber nur, dass dies warten müsste bis zum Abend. Es war schließlich Zeit fürs Frühstück und den anschließenden Unterricht und dass sie sich alle am Besten nach dem Abendessen hier wieder einmal einfinden sollten.

Harry schaute die alte Hexe etwas niedergeschlagen an, doch seine Erfahrung im Umgang mit der Direktorin sagte ihm, dass es sinnlos war, sich mit ihr auf einen Streit einzulassen. McGonagalls Standpunkt war klar. Der Unterricht ging vor und Streiten war sinnlos. Daher nickte Harry nur kurz, packte die Mappe mit den Zeitungsausschnitten wieder zusammen und sie gingen danach die Treppen wieder hoch ins Schloss. Dort trennten sich die Wege von Lehrerin und Schüler und während sich Professor McGonagall in Richtung Großer Halle aufmachte, führte ihn Harrys Weg in Richtung Gryffindorturm und damit in die Arme einer leicht sauer wartenden Hermine...

8


	87. Kapitel 87

Kapitel 87

Hey Leuters,

hier kommt ein neues Cap. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und gleichzeitig der Hinweis, dass es eine kurze Pause geben wird. Mein Beta macht zwei Wochen Urlaub und auch mir wächst die Arbeit über den Kopf. Ich hoffe aber doch, dass ich pünktlich zum Ende des Monats, oder aber auch früher, wieder weiter posten kann.

Habt Verständnis und bleibt uns treu

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 87

„Wo bist du gewesen? Ron hat gesagt, du bist schon mitten in der Nacht verschwunden."

Hermines Auge blitzen gefährlich und die Tatsache, dass sie ihre beiden Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hielt sagte Harry, dass es ihr wirklich ernst war. Daher setzte der Gryffindor seinen Dackelblick auf und sagte, „Ich konnte nicht schlafen und war ein wenig im Archiv."

„Im Archiv? Ohne mich? Harry wir wollten da unten immer zusammen hingehen." Der Lockenkopf sah ihren Freund vorwurfsvoll an, doch Harry konterte und meinte, dass er ein wenig Zeit gebraucht habe und er auch mal allein mit Dumbledore reden wollte. Irgendwie schien dies seiner Freundin etwas den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen. Und um diesen nicht wieder zu verstärken, ließ es Harry auch dabei bewenden und erzählte nichts von den Artikeln, die er gefunden hatte. Außerdem drängte die Zeit und er wollte noch duschen, bevor sie zum Frühstück in die Große Halle gingen.

Den Unterricht hinter sich gebracht, ebenso wie das Abendessen, machten sich Harry, Hermine und Ron auf den Weg zum Archiv, wo sie sich mit Stephano Styls und der Direktorin treffen wollten. Damion und Ginny hatten sich entschuldigt, da sie mit Eve ein wenig reden wollten, da die Australierin eine Menge Fragen hatte, die auch in den persönlichen Bereich des Braunhaarigen gingen.

Vor dem Gargoyle angekommen sagte Harry das Passwort, doch noch bevor dessen Klang vollständig verhallt war, wurde die Treppe aktiviert und beförderte die beiden Lehrer zum Fuße der steinernen Stufen und gab dann den Weg nach weiter unten frei. Harry und seine beiden Begleiter folgten dem Pfad und wenig später betraten sie alle gemeinsam das Archiv, wo Harry sich sofort die Mappe mit den Hinweisen wieder vornahm. Er breitete die verschiedenen Zeitungsartikel aus und erklärte den anderen, was er bisher herausgefunden hatte. Als er damit fertig war, ging sein Blick allerdings neugierig zu Professor McGonagall und diese zuckte zusammen.

„Oh, das hätte ich ja fast unterschlagen", sagte die alte Hexe und zog dabei einen dicken gelben Umschlag aus ihrem Umhang. „Der hier ist gekommen, kurz nachdem Albus von uns gegangen ist. Ich dachte damals, dass es dabei um einen neuen Schüler ging, da der Absender ein Waisenhaus war, doch es war nicht an dem und so ist der Brief etwas in Vergessenheit geraten. Tschuldigung."

Harry sah die alte Hexe an und dann ging sein Blick in Richtung Umschlag. McGonagall reichte ihn herüber und Harry nahm das gelbliche Papier dankend ab. Er entleerte den Brief, indem er alles auf den Tisch kippte und musterte dann die Dinge, die zum Vorschein kamen. Meist waren es wieder Zeitungsausschnitte. Aber es befanden sich auch ein zwei kleine Briefe darunter, beide von einer gewissen Mrs. Winter, der Leiterin eines Waisenhauses. Harry runzelte die Stirn und begann den ersten Brief zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Dumbledore,_

_es ist schön, mal wieder von ihnen zu hören, auch wenn es zurzeit kein Kind gibt, welches für sie und ihr Institut von Interesse sein dürfte. Auch haben mich ihre Anfragen etwas überrascht, doch da meine Vorgängerin, die gute alte Mrs. Cole, Gott sei ihrer Seele gnädig, eine wirklich gewissenhafte Frau war, kann ich ihnen mitteilen, dass ich etwas in unseren alten Archiven für sie gefunden habe. Es handelt sich dabei um einige alte Zeitungsausschnitte und ich hoffe doch, dass sie ihnen helfen werden…_

Harry schaute kurz auf und in die Runde. Hermine und die Direktorin sahen ihn fragend an, während Professor Styls Harry fordernd anschaute, damit dieser weiter laut vorlas. Allerdings war der Brief zu Ende und verwies nur noch auf den ersten Artikel, der Harry vom Aufbau her, ein wenig vertraut vorkam. Es war die Fortsetzung der Schlagzeile vom Brand im Waisenhaus und beschrieb die Tage nach dem Unglück. Man konnte auf einem Foto die sichtlich mitgenommene Mrs. Cole erkennen und wie sie gerade betete. Auch stand in diesem Artikel, dass beim damaligen Feuer, das Gebäude bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt war und insgesamt fünf Kinder ihr Leben bei diesem tragischen Unglück lassen mussten.

Alle im Raum schauten auf den Zeitungsausschnitt und machten betroffene Gesichter. Hermine schien es am meisten ans Herz zu gehen und einige Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Harry nahm daher die Hand seiner Freundin und drückte sie, während Professor Styls sich den nächsten Artikel raussuchte und auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Das Datum der Zeitung lag in etwa zwei Monate nach dem Brand und man beschäftigte sich dieses Mal mit den Verursachern des Feuers. Laut Zeitung und dem Polizeibericht hieß es hier, dass der Brand wahrscheinlich mutwillig gelegt wurde oder aber im Zuge von Ausschreitungen einer sich neu gegründeten Motorradgang und der Polizei entstanden sei. Die Biker gehörten dabei einer extrem gewalttätigen Absplitterung der Hells Angels an, die aber in den Kreisen der friedfertigen Motorradfamilie selbst schon geächtet wurde.

Harry las den Artikel und bemerkte plötzlich, dass auf dem Rand des Papiers eine kurze Notiz geschrieben stand und war versucht, es als Hinweis von Dumbledore zu deuten. Doch das konnte ja nicht sein. Der Brief war ja erst nach seinem Tode hier aufgetaucht und nach einem kleinen Moment des Überlegens und einem Blick auf den leeren Bilderrahmen, wuchs die Neugier bei Harry umso mehr. Er nahm den Artikel und versuchte die kurze Notiz zu entschlüsseln, da sie offenbar sehr hastig geschrieben war. Sie stammte letztendlich von Mrs. Winter, der Heimleiterin und besagte.

_Mr. Dumbledore, ich weiß nicht, wie die Zeiten damals nach dem Feuer waren, doch wenn sie mich fragen, sind die Geschichte um den Brand noch heute verworren. Ich persönlich glaube nicht daran, dass es die Angels waren, denn dann hätte man bestimmt mal was Genaueres in ihren Kreisen gehört, zumal viele unserer früheren Kinder jetzt Mitglieder der Bikergruppe, wohlgemerkt der friedliche Teil, sind und sie sogar jedes Jahr im Frühjahr, um genauer zu sein am letzten Wochenende im April, unser Haus besuchen. Dann feiern sie immer mit den Kindern zusammen ein Frühlingsfest, ein Ereignis, das sich keiner entgehen lässt und das den Kindern eine Menge Spaß bereitet…_

Nachdenklich betrachteten alle am Tisch den Artikel und jeder machte sich so seine Gedanken. Hermine freute sich für die Kinder und Styls und McGonagall wunderten sich, dass ihr alter Freund so offen mit der Leiterin des Kinderheims umgegangen war, denn dass sie von der Magie wusste, verriet ja schon der erste Satz, dass es zur Zeit kein Kind mit magischem Blut im Waisenhaus gab. Auch stand auf dem Umschlag deutlich zu sehen,

_Hogwarts, Schule für Z und H, z.H. Professor Albus Dumbledore._

Doch am meisten dachte Harry nach und betrachtete dabei den Briefumschlag und auch das Briefpapier selbst. Beides schien von sehr guter Qualität zu sein und auch sonst schien es dem Waisenhaus einigermaßen zu gehen, denn wenn sich Harry mal an ein Gespräch zwischen seinem Onkel und Petunia erinnerte, so hatte er sich immer aufgeregt, dass Institutionen wie eben Waisenhäuser immer ohne Geld waren und bettelten. Da hier aber nichts dergleichen stand vermutete Harry, dass es dem Haus gut ging.

Und wie der Gryffindor so grübelte und überlegte, warum sich Dumbledore so sehr mit dem alten Zuhause von Tom Riddle beschäftigte, kam in ihm die Frage auf, was wohl nach dem Brand geschehen war. Wurde das Haus wieder aufgebaut? Konnten die Kinder rasch wieder ein einigermaßen behütetes Heim finden? Mit diesen Gedanken wanderte Harrys Blick suchend über den Tisch, bis er einen Artikel fand, der möglicherweise Aufschluss darüber geben konnte. Die Überschrift hier lautete ‚Gott schickt immer einen Engel', und er zeigte eine strahlende Frau, die Harry als eine etwas ältere Mrs. Cole erkannte. Sie war umringt von mehreren Personen und schien etwas in ihren Händen zu halten, was wie ein Spaten aussah. Nun war Harrys Neugier geweckt und er las den Artikel neben dem Bild.

_Gottes Wege sind unergründlich ... und manchmal schenken sie ein Lachen..._

_Ja meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser, so und nicht anders kann ich es beschreiben. Denn ich war gestern Nachmittag zu einem Ereignis, welches freudiger nicht sein kann, ... einer Grundsteinlegung. Und nicht nur eine gewöhnlichen, nein, es ging dabei um die Zukunft vieler Kinder, die vor einem halben Jahr fast Alles verloren hatten. Viele von ihnen werden sich noch an das furchtbare Feuer erinnern, welches unsere Stadt heimgesucht hat und ein Waisenhaus bis auf die Grundmauern vernichtete._

_Gestern nun war der Tag der Hoffnung. Gestern wurde durch die Unterstützung eines Engels, welcher in Form eines erfolgreichem Geschäftsmannes, der früher selbst in diesem Hause zeitweise lebte, und nun nach London zurück gekehrt war, der Grundstein für den Neubau gelegt. Mr. Gaunt kann selbst keine Kinder haben, wie er sagt, doch bedeuten sie für ihn die Zukunft. Daher unterstütz er das Waisenhaus, wo er nur kann und sei es halt für das Erreichten eines ganzen Gebäudes…_

Harrys Hände begannen zu zittern, als er den Artikel und vor allem den Namen las und ihm fiel sogar das Papier aus den Händen. Natürlich bekamen die anderen dies mit und Hermine fragte ihren Freund, was denn los sei, was er habe. Harry allerdings reagierte nicht auf seine Liebste, sondern sein Blick war starr auf das Foto mit den ganzen Leuten gerichtet und dann sah er ihn...Voldemort.

„Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es Harry als er das jüngere Ich seines Todfeindes sah, doch hatte es nicht die schlangengleichen Züge oder gar die roten Augen. Nein, er wirkte eher wie ein leicht älter gewordener Tom Riddle im Nadelstreifenanzug.

„Was ist los Harry?", fragte Hermine nun sichtlich besorgt und ihr Freund deutete mit seinem Finger auf Riddles Bild. „Das ... das ist Voldemort ..."

Alle stöhnten leicht auf und schauten auf den Zeitungsartikel und es war dann auch die Direktorin, welche Harrys Angaben bestätigte, da sie aus alten Schulakten, dass Gesicht von Tom Riddle kannte. Allerdings stand nun eine Frage im Raum, die jeden, der die Geschichte kannte und der einen gesunden Menschenverstand besaß beschäftigte. Hermine war es dann auch, die selbige aussprach und dies besonders an ihren Freund gewandt.

„Warum sollte Voldemort das Waisenhaus unterstützen? Ich denke, er hat es gehasst, dort leben zum müssen, Harry?"

„Nun Mine, ich weiß es nic...", versuchte Harry eine Antwort hinzubekommen, da er vor einem Rätsel stand.

„Weil der Mann ein Genie ist", warf Professor Styls in dann plötzlich in den Raum und alle schauten ihn schockiert an. Professor McGonagall plusterte ihre Nasenlöcher auf, „Stephano, ich bitte dich. Er ist ein Monster, ein Mörder und kein Genie. Man könnte meinen, du bewunderst ihn auch noch."

Bevor aber noch jemand anderes im Raum sich mit in die Tirade der Direktorin einmischen konnte, hob Damions Dad die Hand und verteidigte sich. „Natürlich bewundere ich ihn nicht, Minerva, doch wenn du nur ein wenig so denken könntest, wie Tom Riddle es getan und Albus es später nachvollzogen hat, dann würdest du verstehen, dass manche Dinge, die der junge Voldemort, bei aller Krankheit und Grausamkeit, schaffte, in irgendeiner Art großartig waren."

Diese Worte schienen bei der alten Hexe noch Öl im Feuer zu bedeuteten und sie fixierte Styls nun regelrecht. Allerdings blieb der Lehrer für VgddK vor einem neuen Ansturm seitens seiner Chefin verschont, da Harry sich mit nachdenklichen Worten meldete. Er sagte sie auch nicht direkt zu jemanden, sonder eher sich erinnernd in den Raum.

„ ... denn schließlich hat, er, dem dieser Stab gehörte, auch Großartiges vollbracht ... Grausames, aber ... Großes ..."

Es waren die Worte des alten Mister Olivander, welche der Stabmacher Harry bei seinem ersten Besuch in seinem Laden gesagt hatte. Nun jedoch, aus dem Munde von Harry, brachten ihm eher überraschte Blicke ein und der Gryffindor versuchte es rasch zu erklären. Dann gingen seine Augen in Richtung Professor Styls und sie wollten wissen, wie dieser es gemeint habe, dass Voldemort ein Genie sei.

Damions Dad deutete daher rasch auf den Artikel, welchen er schon ein wenig weiter gelesen hatte und besonders verwies er auf eine kleine Liste am Ende. Dort, so erklärte er allen, sei aufgelistet, was man als Relikte oder Erinnerungen alles in die Metallhülse gelegt habe, die im Grundstein des Hauses für alle Ewigkeit ruhen sollte. Harry überflog mit hastigen Blicken die kleine Liste. Er las Worte wie heutige Zeitung, Münzen, neu geprägt oder aber Kopie des Grundbucheintrages. Dann aber kam er zu einer Zeile, die ihm die Augen fast übergingen ließen.

... Der goldene Becher mit dem auf das Gelingen des Vorhabens angestoßen wurde und welcher aus dem Besitz von Thomas Gaunt stammt ...

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Harry und er schaute Professor Styls mit geweiteten Augen an. „Helga Huffelpuffs Becher, das fünfte Horkrux."

Damions Dad nickte und nun verstand Harry allmählich, was dieser gemeint hatte. Und wenn dies wirklich stimmte, dann war das Feuer im Waisenhaus vielleicht doch nicht einfach so ausgebrochen. Was, wenn Voldemort es selbst gelegt hatte, um ein Versteck für seinen Seelensplitter zu finden? Mit diesen Gedanken glitt Harrys Blick wieder und wieder über den Artikel. Nun, jedenfalls so lange, bis sich die Direktorin zu Wort meldete,

„Nun Stephano, wenn deine Vermutung stimmt, dann müssen wir das Ministerium verständigen..."

„NEIN", sagte Harry forsch und zuckte im nächsten Moment leicht zurück. Denn er wollte nicht wirklich unhöflich sein und fuhr daher ruhiger fort. „Wir dürfen das Ministerium nicht involvieren, Professor. Was ist, wenn Voldemort schon seine Spione dort hat?"

„Und was sollen wir dann tun, Mister Potter?", fragte die Direktorin nun etwas neugierig, worauf Harry der alten Hexe einfach erwiderte, „Wir müssen es selbst finden und zerstören, natürlich".

„Ach ja, Mister Potter? Und wie wollen sie dies tun? Selbst wenn sie es, das Horkrux meine ich, in den alten Mauern des Waisenhauses lokalisieren könnten, so müssten sie dort erst einmal rein kommen. Sie können ja schlecht zur Direktorin gehen und ihr sagen, dass sie den Grundstein rausbrechen wollen."

Harry dachte über die Worte seiner alten Lehrerin nach und suchte fieberhaft eine Antwort, obwohl diese doch schon vor seiner Nase lag. Er hätte sie nur hochheben müssen, doch das übernahm dann schon Professor Styls mit einem geheimnisvollen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Oh Minerva, das WANN steht schon fest und das Reinkommen ebenso."

„Was? Wie? Steph, was meinst du?", fragte McGonagall verwirrt und Styls grinste noch breiter, bevor er antwortete.

„Nun Minerva, ich denke, die Aktion steigt am letzten Wochenende im April, sie wird von Harry, Damion und ihren beiden Freundinnen durchgezogen, vorausgesetzt Ginny und Damion haben keine Angst einen auf Biker zu machen."

Styls Worte schlugen natürlich ein wie eine Bombe und Harrys Blick wanderte nochmals über den Artikel und die Passage mit dem Bikertreffen. Dann schaute er Styls schockiert an und auf erschreckende Weise machte der Vorschlag des Mannes sogar einen Sinn. Allerdings schien eine Person im Raum nicht wirklich davon angetan zu sein. Doch das war wohl genetisch bedingt oder kam mit dem Verantwortungsbewusstsein, wenn man die Stelle einer Direktorin annahm. Vehement versuchte sie Argumente zu finden, die gegen die ganz Sache sprachen. Sie berief sich dabei auf die Gefahren und Fallen, die mit dem Horkrux einher gingen oder sie meinte, dass dies erfahrene Zauberer erledigen sollte.

Harry und Professor Styls schafften es aber immer irgendwie ihre Argumente zu entkräften und als dann auch noch Hermine ihrer alten Lehrerin in den Rücken fiel und sagte, dass es keinen anderen gäbe, der das Horkrux zerstören könne außer Harry, da das Phönixfeuer die sicherste Methode sei, nun da verengten sich die Augen der Direktorin gefährlich. Sie bedachte ihre Lieblingsschülerin mit einem bösen Blick und meinte, dass das letzte Wort hier noch nicht gesprochen war. Doch vorerst beendeten sie alle ihren heutigen Besuch im Archiv, da morgen ja wieder Unterricht war. Styls bedeutete Harry, dass er noch mit der alten Hexe sprechen würde, doch das bräuchte ein wenig Zeit. Daher, und um die Direktorin nicht zu drängen, fügten sich die Schüler den Anweisungen, sich in ihren Turm zu begeben. Dass sie dort aber nicht sofort ins Bett gingen und schliefen dürften jedoch allen klar sein.

„Komm lass uns Schluss machen, Harry. Die Woche war hart genug und ich will mich noch mit Parvati treffen."

Ron bedeutet seinem besten Freund in Richtung Boden zu fliegen, doch Harry wollte eigentlich noch nicht vom Besen steigen. Viel zu lange hatte er auf das Fliegen verzichten müssen, da das Wetter nicht wirklich besonders war. Erst der lange Winter und dann diese ewigen Stürme. Auch heute blies ein kräftiger Wind, aber das konnte die beiden Gryffindors nicht abhalten sich ihre Besen zu schnappen.

Gedankenverloren streichelte Harry den Griff seines Feuerblitzes, des Besen, den ihm Sirius einst geschenkt hatte und den er erst vor einigen Wochen zurück bekommen hatte. Schließlich war der Besen zusammen mit Damions Surfbrett erst nach langem Suchen wieder aufgetaucht und zwar in einer Asservatenkammer des Ministeriums. Dort hatte man nämlich alles untergebracht, was mit dem damaligen Angriff auf den Hogwartsexpress zu tun hatte und was man untersuchen wollte.

Heute nun saß Harry aber wieder auf seinem kleinen Schatz und drehte seine Runden über dem Quidditchfeld. Er wollte noch nicht zurück ins Schloss, zumal Hermine sich in der Bibliothek verschanzt hatte und lernte. Daher rief er seinem besten Freund zu, er solle allein zurück gehen und dass er später nachkommen würde. Ron nickte verstehend und blickte dem Schwarzhaarigen hinterher, als dieser sich wieder steil nach oben bewegte, als wolle er über die Wolken kommen.

Und dies schaffte Harry auch. Er durchbrach das dünne Wolkenband und schaute in den blauen Himmel. Dabei durchfluteten ihn auch wieder einige Erinnerungen von Arcan und es schlich sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Dann aber hieß es für Harry zurück zu kehren und kaum dass er wieder durch das Wolkenband gestoßen war, bemerkte der Gryffindor, dass ihm der Flug ein ganzes Stückchen weg von Hogwarts geführt hatte. Daher machte Harry kehrt und schoss gen Erde zurück, genauer gesagt in Richtung See.

Der Wind knallte dem Gryffindor dabei extrem ins Gesicht und Harry kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen. Das darauf entstanden Defizit an Sicht, kompensierte er dabei durch seine magischen Sinne und plötzlich erschien ihm alles wieder klar. Harry sah den See, sah das Ufer und erkannte tief unter ihm Professor Styls, der auf dem Weg zum Schlosse war. Woher er kam konnte Harry nur vermuten, doch vom Weg her, den Damions Dad ging, musste Styls bei der neu errichteten Holzhütte beim See gewesen sein, die Hagrid und einige andere Lehrer dort gebaut hatten, damit Hagrids Schüler, es müssten die Zweiklässler sein, etwas geschützt waren, während sie in den neu eingeführten Nachtunterrichtsstunden verschiedene Lebewesen beobachteten.

Harry wollte seinem Lehrer zurufen, doch auf die Entfernung würde dieser wohl nichts bemerken und so ließ der Gryffindor es. Außerdem war Styls fast beim Schloss und so ließ Harry seinen Blick weiter über die Landschaft schweifen, sein Augenmerk dabei auf etwas Buntes gerichtet, was sich am Ufer des Sees befand. Es waren einige Decken und Taschen und auch Ginny in einem doch für sie ungewöhnlichen Outfit. Damion hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, seine Liebste davon zu überzeugen, sich auch einmal auf dem Surfbrett zu versuchen. Dass der braunhaarige Junge nun auch noch Unterstützung in Form von Eve hatte, welche noch etwas überzeugender sein konnte als Harrys Freund selbst, ließ Rons Schwester gar keine andere Möglichkeit als Ja zu sagen. Somit stand Ginny nun in einem engen Neoprenanzug am Ufer und schaute auf das Wasser.

Harry selbst ließ Ginny Ginny sein und sein Blick suchte die doch schon sehr aufgewühlte Wasseroberfläche nach seinen Freunden ab. Irgendwo mussten die Zwei ja stecken, oder zumindest Damion, denn bei genauerer Betrachtung der Stelle, an der Ginny sich befand, konnte man von hier oben zwei Surfbretter erkennen. Dies ließ den Gryffindor vermuten, dass nur Damion irgendwie auf dem See seiner Lust frönte. Und dann fand er ihn. Allerdings verkrampfte sich sein Herz vor Entsetzen, denn was Harry von hier oben sah, war nicht wirklich sein Kumpel, sondern vielmehr sein Board und Damions buntes Surfbrett trieb in zwei Teile zerbrochen auf dem See. Von Styls Sohn fehlte jegliche Spur und dann schlugen auch noch die ersten Blitze in die Wipfel des verbotenen Waldes ein...

TBC

8


	88. Kapitel 88

Kapitel 88

Hey Leuter's

Das Ende des Monats ist gekommen und damit auch das Ende der Wartezeit. Urlaub und Stress sind vorbei ... – Ok der Urlaub meines Betas ist vorbei, der Stress ist geblieben - ... und somit wird es Zeit für ein neues Cap.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 88

Seinen Blick immer noch auf der Oberfläche des Sees und die Blitze mal vergessend, schoss Harry hinab in die Tiefe, um alles besser erkennen zu können. Nun bemerkte er auch, dass Ginny ungewohnt aufgeregt am Ufer stand. Blitzschnell änderte er die Richtung und flog zur ihr hin.

„HARRY... HARRY...", rief das rothaarige Mädchen. „ Du... du... bitte suche ihn mit. Damion... er... er ist noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht."

Der Schwarzhaarige erstarrte für einen Moment, rief ihr dann aber zu, dass er sich darum kümmern würde und schoss wieder etwas in die Höhe. Dabei aktivierte er seinen magischen Blick in der Hoffnung vielleicht etwas mehr zu erkennen, als nur den nun einsetzenden Regen und die grellen Blitz am Himmel. Sein Hauptaugenmerk lag dabei auf der Stelle, wo die Trümmer von Damion Board als Spielball der Wellen hin und her geschleudert wurden. Doch worauf sollte sich Harry konzentrieren? Wie sollte er seine Augen verändern, damit er seinen Kumpel fand?

Und während Harrys krampfhaft überlegte und als erstes mal die Blitze aus seinem magischen Blick herausfilterte, kam ihm auch noch ein anderer Gedanke in den Sinn. Wo war eigentlich Eve? Wo war die Australierin? War sie auch im See verschwunden? Aber ihr Board lag doch noch am Strand? Und wie Harry fieberhaft nachdachte, kam ihm in den Sinn, was Damion und auch seine Freundin ja eigentlich waren, nämlich magisch. Dies bedeutete, sie hatten jeder eine besondere Aura um sich herum und auf eben jene begann sich Harry nun zu konzentrieren. Sie Augen leuchteten kurz auf und keine zwei Sekunden erschien ihm der See in einem ganz anderen Licht. Er sah plötzlich wie eine Schlange verschieden Farben, wobei Harry erkannte, dass einige der nun bunt schillernden Silhouetten diversen Lebewesen im See zuzuordnen waren. Ziemlich gelb schimmerte eine Gruppe, welche wohl bei näherem Überlegen Grindelohs waren. Andere stellten vereinzelte Meermenschen dar, wobei diese aber immer undeutlicher wurden, weil sie sich offenbar in tiefere Gefilde zurückzogen. Schließlich erkannte der Gryffindor noch die Umrisse des Kraken mit seinen vielen unterschiedlich langen Tentakeln. In seiner Nähe fing Harrys Wahrnehmung dann auch noch zwei weitere schlanke Silhouetten auf, welche sich jedoch mit ungewöhnlicher Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Ufer zu bewegten.

Harry versuchte sie noch besser zu erkennen und verstärkte seine Bemühungen. Und ja, es waren seine beiden Freunde. Sie mussten es einfach sein, wobei eine Silhouette eine doch sehr ungewöhnliche Form zu haben schien und sich auch irgendwie unter der anderen befand. Letztendlich lenkte Harry seinen Feuerblitz wieder gen See und steuerte die Beiden an. Allerdings traute er im nächsten Moment seinen Augen nicht mehr so wirklich, denn nach einem kurzen Manöver, welches die beiden Objekte verlangsamte, wurde der Blick auf die untere Person so richtig frei und Harry musste erkennen, dass es kein Mensch war. Nein es war ein Tier, vom Körper her ein Delphin. Doch das konnte nicht sein? Wo sollte gerade dieses Tier denn herkommen? Und noch wichtiger, half er Damion, rettete er ihn gerade? Man hatte ja schon mal davon gehört.

All diese Fragen schossen dem Gryffindor gerade durch den Kopf, genauso wie die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass das dort unten unmöglich ein wirklicher Delphin war. Konnte es sein? Bestand die Möglichkeit, dass...? Nun, ein Wasserelementar war Eve ja nun einmal. Das hatte sie Harry in einem kurzen Gespräch ja schon bestätigt. Doch dass sie möglicherweise auch ein Animagus war? Nun Sinn machte es ja, zumal der See ein Binnengewässer war und Delphine seines Wissens nach im Meer lebten.

Noch wenige Meter trennten Harry von dem Delphin und der leblos wirkenden Gestalt von Damion. Der Gryffindor versuchte sich bemerkbar zu machen und schien damit auch Erfolg zu haben. Eve oder besser der Delphin stoppte und schaute zu ihm rauf. Dann nickte sie in Richtung Ufer und gab die für Delphine charakteristischen schrillen Laute von sich. Harry drehte sich um, damit er sah, wohin Damions alte Freundin deutete. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf die neue Hütte und er verstand.

„Alles klar Eve", rief er hinunter. „Ich sage nur schnell Ginny Bescheid und komme dann zu euch."

Der Delphin pfiff in Harrys Richtung und bugsierte dann seine Last weiter in Richtung Hütte. Harry drehte derweil um und flog in Richtung Ginny. Ihr rief er zu, wo Eve Damion hinbrachte und die Rothaarige rannte los. Harry nutzte die Abkürzung über den See und erreichte seine beiden anderen Freunde kurz vor ihrem Ziel. Er schwebte um das Holzhaus herum und fand schließlich ein etwas größeres Tor an der Wasserseite. Glücklicherweise hatten die Lehrer das Gebäude wie eine Art Bootshaus konzipiert und daher hob Harry seine rechte Hand, rief laut „Alohomora" und öffnete die beiden Torflügel. Somit konnte Eve ihren Freund direkt ins Haus befördern und Harry folgte ihr auf den Fuß.

Drinnen angekommen sprang der Gryffindor vom Besen und landete auf einer kleinen auf dem Wasser treibenden Plattform. Von dort aus konnte er seinen Kumpel ohne Mühe aus dem Wasser ziehen, während Eve ihn mit ihrem Maul nach oben drückte. Sie hatte als Delphin eine doch beträchtliche Kraft.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Harry und drehte dabei Damion auf den Rücken. Er atmete, das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Allerdings war sein Neopränanzug auf der Vorderseite völlig zerfleddert und gab damit die Sicht auf mehrere runde, galeonengroße Saugmahle frei, von denen einige sogar bluteten.

„Der scheiß Krake hat ihn erwischte", sagte eine leicht schwer atmende Stimme hinter Harry und als der Gryffindor sich umdrehte erstarrte er in seinen Bewegungen. Knallrot, von einer auf die andere Sekunde, leuchtete sein Gesicht, denn Eve kam aus dem Wasser geklettert, wieder in menschlicher Form, allerdings vollkommen nackt und sie ging direkt und ohne irgendwelche Anzeichen von Scham auf Harry zu. Ihre Sorge galt ganz allein Damion. Harry hingegen wurde nun etwas von seinem Kumpel abgelenkt, obwohl er aber keine Sekunde später zur Decke blickte. Eve war nun mal das ganze Gegenteil von hässlich. Dass dann auch noch das restliche Wasser auf ihrer Haut und vor allem auf den Brüsten glänzte, machte es für Harry noch schlimmer.

Doch wie schon gesagt, die Australierin war viel zu besorgt um ihren alten Freund, als dass sie auf den Schock des Schwarzhaarigen reagierte. Sie kniete sich vielmehr über den am Boden liegenden Jungen, um seine Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Im nächsten Moment kam auch schon Ginny in die Hütte gestürmt und sie rief panisch den Namen ihres Freundes. Dann ging ihr Blick zu Eve und wie sie über Damion kniete. Ihre Augen verfinsterten sich ein wenig, doch das nackte Mädchen blickte kurz auf und ließ der Rothaarigen keine Zeit zum eifersüchtig werden.

„Komm her Ginny", kommandierte sie in einem sehr ernsten Ton und bedeutete Damions Freundin, sie solle sich auch hinknien. Kaum hatte Rons Schwester dies gemacht, griff Eve nach Ginnys Zauberstab und ein kurzes „Evernesco" ertönte. Sofort verschwanden sämtliche Fetzen von Damion Surfanzug und der Braunhaarige lag ebenfalls im Adamskostüm auf dem harten Holzboden und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu schlucken. Das hier war eindeutig eine sehr ungewöhnliche Situation. Eine, die Eve noch verstärkte, da sie plötzlich mehrere der Mahle vom Kraken auf Damions Körper mit ihren Fingern berührte, worauf der Junge noch mehr vor Schmerzen zu wimmern begann.

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Ginny voller Sorge und betrachtete die roten Punkte auf Damions Brust.

„Gift", erwiderte Eve und setzte hinzu, „und das muss unbedingt raus." Harry erschrak ein wenig ob dieser Feststellung, zog dann aber die Stirn kraus, als er Eve Blick bemerkte. Das nackte Mädchen war nun selbst plötzliche etwas abgelenkt und fixierte mit ihren Augen eine bestimmten Stelle an Damions Körper nun regelrecht. Und da es sich bei der Stelle auch noch um Damions bestes Stück handelte, machte die Situation nur noch ungewöhnlicher.

Schließlich aber riss sich die Australierin wieder los und bedeutete Ginny sie solle Damions Körper mit untersuchen. Sie musste unbedingt alle blutenden Male finden und das Blut raussaugen. Harrys Augen wurden immer größer, als er sah, wie die beiden Mädchen damit begannen und der Gryffindor wurde auch erst wieder klar in seinen Gedanken, als er hörte, wie Eve etwas auf den Boden spuckte und dann das Gesicht angeekelt verzog. Sie hatte die erste Wunde auf Damions Brust ausgesaugt und nun klebte auf der Holzplanke neben ihr ein grünlich schimmernder, schleimiger Fleck.

Ginny besah ihn sich genauer und bemerkte, dass das Holz um das Zeug herum, anfing sich zu verändern. Es wurde schwarz, als wäre es verbrannt und ein Ruck ging durch die Rothaarige. Sofort begann auch sie eiligst ihren Freund zu helfen, zumal es fast fünfzehn Male waren, die der Krake so stark in Damions Haut gesaugt hatte, dass sie bluteten und durch die das Gift in den Körper eindringen konnte.

Harry stand nur da und wusste nicht, wie er ihnen helfen sollte. Gut, er hätte mitsaugen können. Doch dann hätte er in Eves Nähe kommen müssen und egal wie schlimm die Situation auch aussah, nackt blieb nackt und Harry musste stark kämpfen nicht völlig vor Scham zu platzen. Wie konnte ihm das nur passieren? Hier lag sein Freund, verletzt und er, Harry, hatte damit zu kämpfen, dass sich sein Blut nicht in der Hose sammelte. Merlin hab erbarmen und lass mich auch was tun, dachte Harry und überlegte, ob ihm nicht was einfiel, mit dem er Damion helfen konnte.

Doch nichts wirklich Hilfreiches kam dem Gryffindor in den Sinn. Dann, fünf Minuten später, schienen die zwei Mädchen alle Wunden vom Gift befreit zu haben. Jedenfalls ließen sie von Damion ab und der Boden um sie herum war übersät von Schleimklümpchen, die das Holz angriffen. Auch schwächte sich das schmerzhafte Stöhnen von Damion etwas ab, was Harry vermuten ließ, dass ein Großteil des Giftes nicht mehr wirken konnte. Schließlich kroch Ginny zum Kopf von Damion hin und bettete dieses auf ihrem Schoß. Dann ging ihr Blick zu Eve und sie sagte leise „danke".

„Keine Ursache", murmelte das Mädchen und spuckte mehrfach ins Wasser unter sich. Dann wischte sie sich den Mund sauber und drehte sich zu Harry um. Der Blick des Gryffindors landete durch diese Bewegungen allerdings genau auf Eves Brust und erschrocken schaute Harry sofort weg und zur Decke. Die Australierin musste einfach grinsen, wurde aber von Ginny abgelenkt.

„Eve, was müssen wir jetzt tun? Ich meine, die Wunden, sie bluten ja immer noch."

Harrys Kopf flog herum und er begutachtete seine Kumpel. Ginny hatte recht, mehrere Wunden bluteten noch und Ginny war versucht sie zuzudrücken, um den Blutverlust zu stoppen. Eve allerdings meinte, sie solle dies unterlassen, weil somit mögliche Giftrückstände noch aus dem Körper geschwemmt würden. Allerdings meinte sie auch, dass Damion so schnell wie möglich einige Tränke bräuchte und Harry bot sich sofort an, diese bei Poppy zu holen.

Es waren keine zwei Sekunden vergangen, seit Eve die kleine Liste mit Tränken fertig gestellt hatte, da war der Gryffindor auch schon eiligen Schrittes aus der Holzhütte verschwunden. Eve begann jetzt erst recht und vor allem laut zu lachen und schaute zu Ginny. „Ähm Gin, Harry weiß aber schon, dass es zwei Geschlechter gibt, oder? Ich meine, Männlein und Weiblein."

Ginnys Gesicht grinste von Ohr zu Ohr und die Rothaarige meinte, dass sich Harry wohl nie ändern würde. Auf Eves fragenden Blick ging sie aber nicht weiter ein. Nein, vielmehr galt ihre Sorge nun wieder ihrem Freund, der langsam aus seiner Trance erwachte und geschafft zu Ginny hoch lächelte. Diese beugte sich daraufhin runter, küsste Damion sanft auf den Mund und schluchzte, „Oh Damion, ich hatte solche Angst um dich.

Allerdings waren beide nun so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass keiner bemerkte, wie Eve sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete, dann plötzlich langsam zu Ginnys Zauberstab griff, sich rasch einen Umhang beschwor und dann den Zauberstab auf Damion richtete.

„PETRIFICUS TOTALES", erschallte es im Raum und ein nicht zu unterschätzender Fesselfluch erwischte Damion voll auf der Brust. Damion war sofort bewegungsunfähig und Ginny schoss herum. Allerdings sah sie sich nun der Spitze, ihres eigenen Zauberstab gegenüber. „Eve was...", wollte sie noch sagen, doch der plötzlich wütende Blick des Mädchens ließ sie augenblicklich verstummen. Vorsichtig wich die Rothaarige etwas zurück und während sie dies tat, fragte Eve mit gefährlicher Stimme und an Damion gewandt, „Wer bist du? Und wo ist Damion McKenzie?"

Diese Fragen schlugen bei den zwei Gryffindors natürlich extrem ein und Professor Styls Sohn versuchte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu antworten, „Eve, ich weiß nicht was du..."

„Lüg nicht. Ich kenne Damion besser als jeder andere ... Und der echte würde dies auch wissen ..." Schrie Eve nun förmlich, bevor Damion oder Ginny auch nur ein Wort zu ihrer Verteidigung antworten konnten. Allerdings kam es dann noch besser, denn es öffnete sich die Tür zur Hütte und Harry trat ein. „Eyh Leute, ich hab die Tränke und Poppy kommt auch gleich. Außerdem hab ich Eves Klamo... Oh Shit..."

Harrys Augen realisierten binnen Bruchteilen einer Sekunde die Situation und er wich einem auf ihn gezielten „STUPOR", mittels sofortiger Teleportation aus. Sein Körper tauchte kurz darauf hinter Eve auf. Doch die Wasserelementarin war auch nicht dumm. Sie beschwor eine Wassersäule, die Harry sofort umschloss. Harry reagierte erneut, verschwand wieder in einer Feuersalve und in den nächsten Minuten ereignete sich in der kleinen Hütte ein Kampf, den wohl noch niemand so, und in dieser Form schon mal gesehen hatte. Eve und Harry bekämpften sich mit allem was sie hatten. Harry nutzte das Feuer und Eve das Wasser. Eben jene beiden Elemente, die wenn immer sie aufeinander trafen, sich auch in der Natur bekämpften. Und der Vorteile in diesem Falle lag eindeutig bei Eve, hatte sie doch durch die Lage der Hütte am See, fast unbegrenzte Ressourcen.

Harry hingegen musste noch darauf achten, nicht alles in Schutt und Asche zu legen oder gar seine Freunde zu gefährden. Daher versuchte der Gryffindor ein wenig auf Zeit zu spielen und fragte zwischen den ganzen Flüchen immer wieder, was Eve eigentlich wollte und warum sie ihn angriff. Die Australierin meinte dabei immer wieder, dass sie und auch er, Harry, hier getäuscht wurden und dass der Junge neben Ginny nie und nimmer Damion McKenzie sei. Harry horchte daraufhin auf und fragte sich, während er mal wieder einer sich sehr schnell bewegenden Wassersäule auswich, woher Eve dies wissen wollte und vor allem, warum gerade jetzt. Wieso habe sie dies nicht früher gemerkt, wenn es denn so wäre? Diese Frage stellte er dann auch leicht außer Atem an seine Gegnerin und als diese dann kurz abgelenkt war, weil sie nachdenklich zu Damion schaute, nutzte Harry seine Chance. Er ging kurz in Flammen auf und dieses Male umschloss er das Mädchen mit seinem ihm eigenen Feuer, indem er zwar wieder hinter ihr auftauchte, sich aber nicht materialisierte, sonder alles was zu sehen war, waren eben jene Flammen, die voller Energie loderten.

Eve konnte darauf nichts erwidern, denn obwohl sie sofort jede Menge Wasser zu ihrem Schutze beschwor, brachte Harry dieses durch seine Magie binnen weniger Sekunden zum Kochen und damit zum Verdampfen. Eve blieb nichts anderes übrige, als sich geschlagen und in ihr Schicksal zu ergeben. Sie ließ den Zauberstab los, den Ginny sofort an sich nahm und ihr Gesicht zeigte nun eine Mischung aus Furcht und Verzweiflung. Harry hingegen hatte der Kampf um einiges mehr aufgewühlt, als man zuerst annehmen durfte. Der Gryffindor hielt das Mädchen nämlich weiter im festen Griff, so, als wäre sie ein Todesser, der um jeden Preis bestraft werden musste. Und es fehlte nicht mehr viel und die Wut würde die Kontrolle übernehmen.

Eves Rettung allerdings kam von ganz anderer Stelle. Nämlich von ihrem eigentlichen Opfer ...Damion. Der Gryffindor, durch den Fesselfluch zur Untätigkeit verdammt, hatte die letzten Minuten genutzt, um die Worte seiner alten Freundin sich setzten zu lassen. Auch ihn hatten die Fragen ereilt, wieso das Mädchen gerade hier und jetzt erkannt hatte, dass er nicht, jedenfalls körperlich, Damion McKenzie war. Und wie er dies so überdachte, schwante ihm etwas. Sein Blick ging zu Harry und dessen Gefangenen und erfragte, „Eve, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich nicht Damion bin?"

Das Mädchen, immer noch von Harry umschlungen, schaute vom wütenden Gesicht, welches sich über ihr in den Flammen gebildet hatte zu Ginnys Freund und nach einem kurzen Überlegen antwortete sie, „Weil du dich vielleicht wie Damion verhältst, du vielleicht so sprichst wie er, aber nie und nimmer Damion sein kannst. Denn ihn und mich verbinden Dinge, die mich ihn unter Tausenden erkennen lassen. Manche Fehler und deren Konsequenzen vergisst man ein Leben lang nicht." Dabei wanderte ihr Blick wieder etwas über den nackten Körper von Damion und blieb erneut auf dessen bestem Stück hängen.

Ginny und Harry schauten das Mädchen mit sonderbaren Gesichtern an und vor allem das von Ginny verdunkelte sich. Was hatte dies nur zu bedeutet? Harry schaute nun verwirrt zu seinem Freund und dieser begann zu lächeln. Er schaute dem Schwarzhaarigen nun scheinbar direkt ins Gesicht und sagte, „Harry, du kannst sie runter lassen. Eve hat ein Recht die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Sie ist schließlich eine meiner ältesten Freundinnen."

„Wahrheit? Welche Wahrheit?", fragte die Australierin nun verwirrt und Damion, der sich nun von Ginny etwas zum Anziehen beschwören ließ, bedeutete Eve, dass sie es gleich erfahren würde. Allerdings nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie sich das Ganze anhörte und sich ruhig verhielt. Eve dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. Harry ließ sie daher gehen und zog die Flammen um ihren Körper zurück. Sofort brachte das Mädchen etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Gryffindor und bedachte ihn dann mit einem doch sehr ehrfürchtigen Gesicht. Scheinbar war ihr bewusst geworden, dass Harry mehr als nur ein Feuerelementar war. Doch diese Gedanken mussten erst einmal warten, denn nun war Damion mit seiner Geschichte dran.

Bevor dieser aber damit begann, ging sein Blick zu Harry und er wartete darauf, dass sich sein Kumpel endlich wieder als Mensch zeigte. Doch genau darin bestand ja der Schlamassel für Harry selbst. Er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, sich zu verwandeln. Denn, der Gryffindor hatte an so vieles damals bei Madame Malkine gedacht, nicht aber an seine Quidditchausrüstung. Daher zögerte der Schwarzhaarige und schaute sich suchend im Raum um. Die drei anderen fanden dies etwas alarmierend und folgten den Blicken des Flammengesichtes. Nun jedenfalls solange, bis Ginny, der diese Szene bekannt vorkam, auf die Feuersäule zuging, sich vor Harry aufbaute und ihren Freund anfuhr.

„Harry James Potter, werde endlich erwachsen und zeig deine wahre Gestalt. Wir haben keine Zeit für deine Kindereien, denn Poppy wird gleich hier sein und Eve muss noch so viel erfahren, bevor sie meinen Freund ins nächste Jahrhundert hext. Himmel Herrgott noch mal Harry, du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken, wenn man Hermines Worten Glauben schenkt. Also mach endlich. "

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Ginny dann wieder auf der Stelle um und ging zu Damion zurück. Dort beschwor sie einen Umhang und legte ihn so, dass Harry ihn nicht gleich ereichte. Eve und Damion hingegen schauten verwirrt auf die Rothaarige, welche nun zusätzlich noch ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippte. Allerdings musste sie es nur kurz tun, denn ein Plopp erklang und keine zwei Sekunden später stand Harry, so wie Gott ihn erschaffen hatte, im Raum. Er ging zügigen Schrittes zum Umhang und streifte ihn sich über, bevor er Ginny mit einem Blick bedachte, der sagte, dass dies noch ein Nachspiel haben würde. Eve konnte sich unterdes ein Pfeifen nicht verkeifen und der Gryffindor wurde knallrot. Ginny ging nicht weiter auf Harry Drohgebärde ein und meinte noch was von „es geht doch" und bedeutete schließlich allen, dass es Zeit wurde mal anzufangen.

Was folgte waren mehrere Minuten in denen Damion erklärte, was mit ihm geschehen war, wem der Körper früher mal gehörte und auch, wie Ginny ihn am Ende so wirklich gerettet hatte. Harry hörte sich die Geschichte auch noch mal aufmerksam mit an und erkannte dann, dass Eve ein ebenso helles Köpfchen war, wie seine Hermine. Die Australierin brauchte nämlich auch nur kurz, um zu erkennen, dass nicht nur ihr alter Freund etwas Ungewöhnliches durchgemacht hatte. Nein, ihre Gedanken wanderten auch zu Damions Vater und dem Mann, der er einmal war und der in der englischen Gesellschaft nun als geächtet angesehen wurde.

Hier war es dann Harry, der ein paar Brocken mit beitrug, um das Bild von Severus Snape nicht all zu schlecht erscheinen zu lassen und Damion war ihm dafür doch ein wenig dankbar. Schließlich beantworteten die drei Gryffindors noch einige Fragen von Eve, bis Harry meinte, dass nun sie an der Reihe waren. Eve schaute den Jungen daraufhin etwas verwirrt an und Harry musste genauer werden. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie sich Damion verraten hatte und was die Australierin vorhin damit meinte, dass es Fehler und Konsequenzen gab, die sie und Damion miteinander verbanden.

Hier wurde Eve nun leicht rot und machte ein etwas schuldiges Gesicht. Allerdings ließ Damion es nicht zu, dass dies noch schlimmer wurde. Und auch wenn sein Gesicht nun ebenfalls einen leichten Rotschimmer trug und er etwas unsicher zu Ginny blickte, sagte er leise, „Du meinst die Narbe, Eve. Stimmt's?"

Die Australierin schaute auf und nickte leicht. „Ja Damion, sie ist nicht da und du weißt, dass die Besten Heiler Australiens versucht haben, sie weg zu machen." Danach sah sie so aus, als würden alte Wunden bei ihr wieder aufgerissen und eine unendlich Schuld damit auf ihre Schultern gelegt.

„Narbe? Was für eine Narbe, Damion?", fragte Ginny und sah dabei an ihrem Freund herunter. Damion legte jedoch nur seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und sagte, „Oh Schatz, es ist eine lange Geschichte. Etwas, dass damals in Australien passiert ist und was wir vergessen sollten."

„Vergessen?",sagte Eve plötzlich aufgebracht. „Vergessen Damion. Ich habe dich damals fast umgebracht. Habe dich verstümmelt und beinahe entmannt."

Tränen bildeten sich im sonst so hübschen Gesicht des australischen Mädchens und sie wollte noch mehr sagen, was sie als schuldig dastehen ließ. Doch Damion unterband es sofort und sagte mit aufmunternden, sanften Worten. „Und du hast mich danach gepflegt, dich um mich gekümmert und mir gezeigt, dass nichts so schlimm sein kann, als dass es nicht weiter geht. Und sieh mich an, Eve. Ich lebe, habe einen Menschen gefunden der mich liebt und den ich wahrhaft liebe. Und mit dem ich bis in die Ewigkeit leben möchte. Und dann Eve, glaub mir, was das angeht, wofür du dir die meisten Vorwürfe immer gemacht hast. Nun dies ist nie eingetreten. Ich bin immer noch in der Lage, eine Familie zu gründen und ein Mädchen glücklich zu machen. Kannst sogar Harry fragen, der war einmal Zeuge, der kleine Perversling."

Im nächsten Moment verschluckte sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor so dermaßen, dass Ginny ihn auf den Rücken klopfen musste. Wo war er hier nur hingeraten? Gab es denn kein anderes Thema? Allerdings hatte der Gryffindor die Antwort auf Ginnys eigentliche Frage noch nicht. Was für eine Narbe meinte Eve? Harry dachte doch immer, dass die Wundmale auf Damions Körper vom Unfall, oder besser von seiner Verwandlung herrührten.

Damion schien die Gedanken seines Freundes zu erkennen und sah den Gryffindor und seine Liebste nun direkt an. „Die Narbe, welche Eve meint, war auf meinem alten Körper, der von Dementoren getötet wurde und sie rührt von einem Unfall beim Surfen her. Eve und ich, wir waren damals so verrückt danach die Besten zu sein, dass uns fast alles Recht war. Eve ist daher eines Tages aufs Meer hinaus, obwohl die Bedingungen jedem Surfer mit ein wenig gesundem Menschenverstand sagten, lass die Finger davon. Und als ich ihr dann gefolgt bin, um sie zurück zu holen, da hat sie mich in den Wellen nicht gesehen, ist über mich drüber gerauscht und hat mich mit ihrer Finne verletzt."

„Finne", fragte Harry überrascht und Damion erklärte, dass er sich dabei um die kleine Flosse unter dem Surfbrett handelt und dass diese bei genügend Geschwindigkeit scharf wie ein Messer werden kann. Und eben mit diesem Ding war Eve über ihren Freund gefahren und hatte ihn schwer an einer sehr sensiblen Stelle verletzt.

Harry schaute seinen Kumpel leicht geschockt an und dann zu Eve, die den Tränen nahe war. Allerdings unterbrach sie alle im nächsten Moment ein Geräusch von der Tür her und Poppy und auch Damions Dad betraten die Hütte. Kaum die beiden Erwachsenen im Blick, kamen Harry die Tränke wieder in den Sinn. „Shit", sagte er leise und schaute sich nach den Fläschchen um. Doch es war zu spät. Poppy hatte sie schon gefunden. Sie lagen wahllos auf dem hölzernen Boden verstreut, eines war sogar zerbrochen und in den nächsten Minuten musste sich Harry eine der schlimmsten Schimpftiraden seitens der alten Heilerin anhören, die er je erlebt hatte. Doch er stand dies durch und konnte somit die Geschehnisse der letzten halben Stunde geheim halten. Eve schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick und kurz darauf meinte Professor Styls, der sich nach dem Befinden seines Sohnes erkundigt hatte, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie erst einmal in den Krankenflügel gingen.

In Poppys Reich angekommen, wurde Damion nochmals untersucht und die Schulheilerin lobte Eve für ihr schnelles Handeln. Poppy konnte kein Gift mehr im Körper ihres Patienten feststellen und somit begann sie die Wunden zu verschließen. Danach hieß es für Damion einen von Poppys weltberühmten Schlaftränken runter zu würgen. Doch bevor er dies tun musste, fragte Professor Styls seinen Sohn noch, wie das Ganze, der Angriff des Kraken, überhaupt geschehen war. Soweit der Lehrer für VgddK sich nämlich erinnern konnte, hatte das Tier so etwas noch nie getan, sondern vielmehr immer darauf geachtete, dass keinem Schüler etwas am oder im See passierte.

Die Antwort auf Styls Fragen kamen aber nicht von seinem Sohn. Nein, es war vielmehr Eve, die antwortete. „Du Steph, Damion hat damit nicht wirklich was zu tun. Er war nur gerade in Reichweite des Kraken. Und es war auch nicht dessen Idee, einen Menschen anzugreifen. Nein, es waren die Meermenschen im See. Ich bin auf sie getroffen, als ich die Ruinen da unten gefunden habe und sie haben mich sofort angegriffen."

„Angegriffen? Wieso?", fragte Poppy überrascht und wollte dann noch wissen, wie Eve es überhaupt geschafft haben wollte, in die Tiefen des Sees vorzudringen. Die Australierin vertraute daraufhin der alten Heilerin ihr kleines tierisches Geheimnis an und fuhr dann mit ihren Ausführungen fort.

„Ja, sie haben mich erblickt, geschlussfolgert, falls man es so nennen kann, dass ein Delphin unmöglich in ihrem See zu finden war und haben mich dann verfolgt. Einer von ihnen schrie noch etwas von ‚das Geheimnis muss gewahrt bleiben' und dann wurde auch schon der Krake auf mich gehetzt. Es war fast so, als hätten die Dinger eine gewisse Macht über dieses Monster."

Die Anwesenden hörten dem Mädchen gespannt zu und Harry stöhnte leicht auf. „Nicht noch ein Geheimnis. Und was für eine Ruine soll sich auf dem Grund des Sees befinden? Ein Schloss oder was?"

Eve schaute den Gryffindor nachdenklich an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Harry, wie ein Schloss oder eine Burg sah es nicht aus. Vielmehr waren es die Überreste von kleineren Häusern. Doch wirklich erkennen konnte ich es in der Eile nicht. Einzig so etwas wie ein Kirchturm ragte noch etwas markant in die Höhe. Doch wie gesagt, ich konnte es nicht wirklich erkennen."

Die Gryffindors schaute das Mädchen an und blickten dann zu Professor Styls. Der jedoch schien ebenso ratlos und meinte, er würde sich mal mit der Direktorin unterhalten. Bis dahin sollten sich alle aber erst einmal richtig ausruhen und in ihre Häuser gehen. Harry gefiel dies zwar nicht, doch der kleine Kampf mit Eve hatte doch ein wenig mehr gefordert, als er gedacht hatte. Unbedingt musste er sich später noch einmal mit dem australischen Mädchen unterhalten. Doch wie gesagt später und so machten sich alle auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Unterwegs wurde Harry noch mal kurz rot, da Ginny und Eve ihn scheinbar nicht mehr für voll nahmen und Rons Schwester unverblümt fragte, ob Eve auch mit Damion geschlafen habe.

Das Mädchen mit den türkisenen Haaren bedachte Ginny mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und antwortete. „Natürlich Ginny. Ich musste doch wissen, ob meine Pflege ausreichend war." Der Rothaarigen gingen auf diese Antwort hin fast die Augen über und Eve versuchte sie rasch zu beruhigen. „Doch keine Sorge, meine Liebe, es war nur Sex. Wir haben kurz darauf gemerkt, dass wir nur Freunde sein können. Ich sehe Damion seit damals mehr als einem Bruder, verstehst du?"

Ginny ließ die Worte sich setzen und schaute dann zu Harry, der mit seinem Gesicht eine regelrechte Leuchtkugel abgab. Sie lachte ihn an und meinte erneut etwas vom Erwachsenwerden. Schließlich erreichten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Hermine bereits auf sie wartete und in den nächsten Stunden verbrachte Harry seine Zeit damit, seine Liebste auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.

TBC

10


	89. Kapitel 89

Kapitel 89

Kapitel 89

„Das Ding kneift ganz schön", zischte Ginny ihren Freund an und Damion zuckte schelmisch mit seiner Braue. „Dann lass den Slip einfach weg, Schatz. Ist dann nicht so schwierig für mich, wenn wir uns eine der Besenkammern vornehmen."

Harry musste glucksen als er seine beiden Freunde beobachtete, als diese ihre neuen Leder- und Jeansklamotten musterten und sich versuchten daran zu gewöhnen. Heute nun sollte es einmal mehr auf eine Mission gehen, die Voldemort einen Schritt weiter gen ewige Jagdgründe brachte. Professor Styls hatte die Sachen besorgt und meinte, dass sie alle so am wenigsten unter den Bikern auffallen würden. Er selbst würde zusammen mit Tonks als Rückendeckung wenige Straßen weiter unten warten und die Jungs sollten keinesfalls zögern ihn über Damion Babyfon zu rufen.

Doch bevor es losging, mussten sie erst einmal die gesamte Ausrüstung überprüfen und letzte Informationen austauschen. Rons Vater hatte nämlich seine Beziehungen im Ministerium etwas spielen lassen und ihnen kurzfristig und unter größter Geheimhaltung, wie er es nannte, die Baupläne des Waisenhauses besorgt. Oder einfacher gesagt, Arthur hat Moody mit seinem ihm eigenen Benehmen und Aussehen einfach ins Bauarchiv geschickt. Doch Rons Dad schien gerade ein wenig auf der Agentenschiene zu fahren. Musste wohl mit seiner neusten Errungenschaft, einem alten Videogerät und diverser James Bond Filme zu tun haben.

Nun jedenfalls trafen sich die Gryffindors aus diesem Grunde mit ihrem Lehrer im Gemeinschaftsraum und als dann auch noch Ron und ein paar andere Jungs dazu kamen fragte Harrys bester Freund sofort nach den zwei kleinen, etwa dreißig Zentimeter langen, ledernen Koffern. Sie hatten in etwa die Form einer Frühstücksbox, wie man es aus den amerikanischen Filmen kannte und welche die Bauarbeiter immer mit sich führten.

Harry grinste Ron an und nahm dann den Koffer mit den Initialen H.P. Diesen öffnete er, indem er den Deckel anhob und eine der Seitenwände nach unten klappte. Zum Vorschein kam daraufhin ein kleines Model eines Motorrades. Dieser stellte Harry in die Mitte des Raumes und wenige Sekunden und ein „Engorgio" später wurde allen klar, dass es sich keineswegs um ein Model handelte. Es war das alte Motorrad von Sirius Black, welches der Gryffindor von seinem Paten geerbt hatte und Harry streichelte es gedankenverloren. Die anderen im Raum musterten das Bike voller Erstaunen und Seamus pfiff seinem Kumpel anerkennend zu. Danach wollten sie aber auch noch wissen, was in dem anderen Koffer war. Doch diesen zu öffnen, das war nicht Harrys Aufgabe. Nein, dies fiel Hermine zu und der Lockenkopf wurde ein wenig rot, als sie ihre Harley präsentierte.

„Wow Hermine, die Rockerbraut", frotzelte Seamus und dann wollte der Gryffindor irischen Ursprungs wissen, wo die Beiden überhaupt die zwei Koffer herhatten. Harry schaute seinen Kumpel an und grinste, „Oh, die haben wir aus der Winkelgasse. War gar nicht so einfach sie zu bekommen."

„Stimmt", fügte Hermine hinzu und funkelte ihren Freund so teuflisch an, dass der Gryffindor sich fast verschluckte. An irgend etwas musste ihn Hermine erinnert haben, etwas, dass mit dem Kauf der beiden Koffer zu tun hatte und was Harry nun die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

Flashback

„Harry, meinst du nicht, es ist zu gefährlich? Ich meine, wir hier in der Winkelgasse und dass am helllichtem Tage?"

Hermine schaute sich besorgt um und klammerte ihre Hand fest um die ihres Freundes. Weihnachten war gerade vorbei und so viel war in den letzten Tagen geschehen. Was war, wenn man sie erkannte und das dann ausgerechnet von Voldemorts Schergen? Harry jedoch meinte, dass es schnell gehen würde und führte seine Freundin die bunte Straße entlang in Richtung Gringotts. Allerdings war die Bank für Hexen und Zauberer nicht ihr Ziel. Nein, dieses lag drei Häuser davor und es war Harrys letzte Hoffnung, etwas Bestimmtes noch zu finden, was sein Geschenk für Hermine perfektionierte.

Schließlich erreichten die Beiden den kleinen Laden, welcher den sehr informativen Namen „Brucklehosts Reiseaccessoires aller Art" trug. Hermine musterte das Schaufenster skeptisch und wurde von ihrem Liebsten geradezu hinein gedrängt. Im Inneren des Ladens roch alles ein wenig streng nach Leder und Gerbstoff, doch bei all den Koffern, Taschen und schweren Reiseumhängen war dies ja kein Wunder. Schließlich kündigte eine schrille Glocke ihr Eintreten an und kurz darauf kam auch schon eine sehr junge Verkäuferin eifrig nach vorn gerannt.

„Ich bin schon da", rief sie freundlich. Dann stockte sie jedoch ein wenig und ihre Augen wurden immer größer. „Oh mein Gott, du bist ... sie sind Harry Potter", rief sie mit plötzlicher Verlegenheit und der Gryffindor wollte schon mit den Augen rollen. „Mein Name ist Mandy. Was kann ich denn für sie tun?"

Offenbar merkte das Mädchen, dass Harry es nicht mochte auf seine Person angesprochen zu werden, denn sie war sofort zum Geschäftlichen übergegangen. Allerdings konnte sie einen Rotschleier nicht verbergen und ihre Augen blieben für Hermines Geschmack ein wenig zu lange auf Harrys Brust hängen. Die Gryffindor stellte sich daher demonstrativ zu ihrem Liebsten, der davon mal wieder nichts mitbekam. In den nächsten Minuten versuchte Mandy anhand von unzähligen Fragen heraus zu bekommen, was Harry bei ihr wollte und die Aufregung schwang deutlich in ihrer Stimme mit. Schließlich übernahm Harry mal kurz das Zepter und meinte.

„Nun Mandy, man hat mir gesagt, dass es in eurem Geschäft ab und zu auch mal einige Sonderanfertigungen oder besondere Reiseutensilien gibt. Mir persönlich schwebt da etwas vor, womit man ein verkleinertes Motorrad der Muggel transportieren könnte."

Die Augen von Mandy begannen plötzlich zu funkeln. Scheinbar löste bei ihr die Vorstellung, dass Harry ein eigenes Bike hatte schon unzüchtige Gedanken aus. Hermines Blick wurde daraufhin warnend wie bei einer Raubkatze in ihrer Haltung und in ihren Augen blitzte es.

„Oh da hast du Glück Harry. Wir haben genau das, was du suchst."

‚Seit wann waren wir beim DU?' Dieser Gedanke durchzuckte den Gryffindor, während er und seine Liebste von Mandy weiter hinter in den Laden geführt wurden. Hermine begann das Mädchen dabei langsam aber sicher mit den Augen zu erdolchen. Zumal die Verkäuferin anfing sie selbst völlig zu ignorieren und mit leicht gedankenverlorener Stimme fortfuhr.

„Mein Großvater hat sie damals für sich und meine Großmutter selber hergestellt, da beide eine Menge für die doch sehr aufregende Art der Muggel zu Reisen übrig hatten."

Mandy deutete dann auf zwei kleine Koffer, die ganz oben im Regal standen und Harry fragte sich, ob darin wirklich jeweils ein Motorrad Platz hatte. Er lächelte das Mädchen etwas an und meinte, dass es interessant klang. Mandy wurde daraufhin noch aufgeregter und fragte, „Das ist schön zu hören, Harry. Soll ich dir vielleicht einen runter holen?"

Der nächste Moment im Raum war durchzogen von einer peinlich beängstigten Stille und Harry starrte Mandy an. Selbige schien über ihre Worte, als sie sich diese noch mal überdachte selbst entsetzt zu sein und sie schaute mit immer roter werdendem Gesicht zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her.

Harrys Freundin hingegen schien plötzlich wie eine Raubkatze zu wirken, die Blut geleckt hatte. Sie funkelte erst Mandy und dann Harry an, der aber gerade nicht in der Lage war, überhaut was zu sagen. Und allein diese Tatsache, und dass Hermine, Ginny und Eve sich nach der Episode im Strandhaus mal so richtig über Harry und sein Verhalten beim Anblick anderer nackte Mädchen, unterhalten hatten, brachten den Lockenkopf dazu, ihren Liebsten mal so richtig zu striezen. Hermine sah Harry nämlich plötzlich mit funkelnden Augen an und fragte mit teuflischer Stimme, „Und Harry Schatz, soll sie?"

Der Gryffindor war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Nicht über Hermines Frage. Nein, dafür hatte die letzte Woche gesorgt, in der seine Freundin ihn immer wieder ein wenig zu locken versuchte. Vielmehr war Harry verstört, dass es immer ihn traf, in solche Lagen zu kommen, oder aber, dass immer er es war, der rot wurde. Daher beschloss der Gryffindor, dass damit hier und jetzt Schluss war, denn was seine Freundin konnte, nämlich ihn aufziehen, nun das konnte er ja auch. So kam es dass Harry Potter wie er leibt und lebte, plötzlich seine Brust straffte und sagte, „Nein Schatz, das braucht sie nicht. ich mache es lieber selbst. Und außerdem sollen junge Damen wie Mandy nicht so große und schwere Sachen heben."

Wieder war es kurz still im Raum. Allerdings ging die ganze Sache etwas nach hinten los, denn Hermine, abgebrüht wie Fred und George, zeigt nicht wirklich die gewünschte Reaktion. Sie blieb nämlich todernst und fragte ihren Freund laut, „Wie kommst du denn auf groß, Harry?" Daraufhin blieb der Gryffindor natürlich alles andere als cool und sein Gesicht leuchtete fast so stark wie das von Mandy, welche nun scheinbar zwischen die Fronten eines geistigen Kampfes zweier Verliebter geraten war.

Schließlich aber begann Hermine zu lachen und küsste ihren Freund sanft auf den Mund. Dann entschuldigte sie sich etwas und erklärte der Verkäuferin, was da gerade abgelaufen war. Als man dann noch zwei Minuten über die ganze Sache gelacht hatte, kam man irgendwann mal wieder zum Geschäftlichen, das damit endete, dass Harry die beiden mobilen Kleingaragen kaufte und sie noch mit Hermines und seinen eigenen Initialen versehen ließ.

Flashback Ende

Harry erinnerte sich zwar daran zurück, ging aber nicht weiter auf Rons Frage nach den Koffern ein. Sie waren halt da und damit war es gut. Außerdem hatten sie ja auch was viel Wichtigeres vor und somit lag die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors nun auf den alten Bauplänen des Waisenhauses.

„Der Grundstein muss irgendwo hier liegen", meinte Stephano Styls und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Skizze. Er markierte damit einen Punkt, welcher sich nahe der jetzigen Haupteingangstreppe befand. Allerdings erkannte man auch, dass unter selbiger auch der Abstieg zum Keller lag und dies stimmte den Gryffindor etwas zuversichtlicher, dass er die Treppe nicht abreißen musste. Wie sollte dies auch geschehen, am helllichten Tag und bei möglicherweise über hundert Gästen?

Es war dann schließlich kurz nach zehn Uhr, als Tonks im Schloss eintraf und nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten, und Sirius Cousine einen etwas neidischen Blick über Ginny und Hermine, oder besser deren Klamotten hatte schweifen lassen, machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg aus dem Schloss. Harry trug dabei die beiden Koffer mit ihren Babys und Damion hatte seinen Boomerang auf den Rücken geschnallt. Die anderen hatten nichts zu tragen, außer dem Portschlüssel, den Tonks besorgt hatte. Ursprünglich hatte Harry überlegt mit seinen Kräften zu ihrem Ziel zu teleportieren, doch Hermine hatte Bedenken angemeldet, da ihre beiden Motorräder ja mit Benzin liefen und Feuer und Treibstoff vertrugen sich nun mal nicht wirklich.

Und weil Harry auf dieses Argument nichts erwidern konnte, da er nicht wusste, was geschehen konnte, hatte man sich halt auf den Portschlüssel geeinigt. Tonks hatte außerdem ein schönes Plätzchen auserkoren, wo sie unbemerkt auftauchen konnten. Es handelte sich dabei um eine kleine Wiese einige Meilen vor dem Stadtrand, keine zehn Minuten vom Waisenhaus weg. Dorthin brachte sie der Portschlüssel dann auch ohne Probleme und Harry musste überrascht feststellen, dass es in England nicht nur schlechtes Wetter gab. Nein hier, kurz vor ihrem Ziel, schien die Sonne und ihre warmen Strahlen drückten schon ziemlich stark aufs schwarze Leder. Der Gryffindor öffnet seinen Regenmantel etwas und meinte, dass er den wohl nicht mehr bräuchte.

Stephano Styls grinste nur und erwiderte, „Tja, wenn Engel reisen, dann ist halt schönes Wetter." Und irgendwie hatte Damions Vater damit ja auch recht, denn kaum hatten Harry und seine Liebste ihre beiden Babys ausgepackt und vergrößert, da erklang auch schon ein immer lauter werdendes Brummen. Suchend schauten sich die Gryffindors um und schließlich, begleitet von einer leichten Staubwolke, tauchten unzählige Motorräder auf. Ihre Fahrer trugen allesamt Motorradjacken mit dem Logo der Angels und sie zogen gemütlich und manchmal winkend an ihnen vorbei.

„Springt auf, wir hängen uns da mit dran" rief Harry und bedeutete seinen Freunden sich zu beeilen." Sirius Bike setzte sich zuerst in Bewegung und Hermines folgte. Allerdings war das Bild welches sie dabei abgaben etwas sonderbar und gab reichlich Platz für Spekulationen. Selbst Professor Styls musste ein wenig grinsen, als er sah, wie sich Damion etwas an Harry klammerte und Ginny dies bei Hermine tat. Aber was soll's, dachte sich der Lehrer wohl. Wahre Freundschaft gibt's halt nur unter Männern. Kurz darauf apparierten die beiden Erwachsenen zu ihrem nächsten Zielpunkt, einem kleinen Cafe, welches nur wenige Augenblicke vom Waisenhaus entfernt lag und von wo aus man auch rasch zu Fuß den anderen zu Hilfe eilen konnte.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung was sie erwarten würde. Seinem Erachtens nach galt es aber vorrangig nach dem Horkrux zu suchen und sich dabei so unauffällig wie möglich zu benehmen. Daher reihte er sich mit seiner Maschine einfach in die Meute mit ein und gab Hermine zu verstehen, dass sie sich am Ende der Schlange halten sollten. So konnte er im Notfall rasch umdrehen und den Rockern entkommen. ... Wie naiv er doch war. Denn als die Kolonne um die nächste Kurve bog, erklang ein lautes Hupen und der Anführer der aus gut dreißig Motorrädern bestehenden Gruppe hielt an. Er schaute sich suchend um und griff dann nach etwas, das aussah wie ein kleines Telefon.

„Harry, was ist?", fragte Damion von hinten, doch sein Kumpel zuckte mit den Schultern und beobachtete den Biker weiter vorn. Dieser schien nun mit seinem Anruf fertig zu sein und hob seine rechte Hand in die Luft. Mit ihr signalisierte er kurz, dass es wohl in zwei Minuten weiter gehen sollte und Harry beschloss sich ruhig zu verhalten.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und die vier Hogwartsschüler überlegten, worauf die Biker denn warteten. Schließlich kam die Lösung in Form eines kanonenartigen Knalls und einer roten Leuchtspur am Himmel. Erschrocken hatten Harry und seine Freunde zu ihren Zauberstäben gegriffen. Doch noch rechtzeitig erkannte der Schwarzhaarige, dass es kein Angriff war, sondern vielmehr ein Signal einer Leuchtpistole. Und kaum war das rote Glühen verloschen, knatterten und heulten die Motoren auch schon wieder auf und der Tross setzte sich in Bewegung. Es ging nun noch etwas geradeaus und dann einen kleinen Stich hinab und als Harry mit seiner Maschine als Letzter über die Kuppe fuhr, stöhnte er leise auf.

Der Anblick, welcher sich ihm bot, war irre. Und er meinte damit nicht die herrliche Frühlingslandschaft und den Sonnenschein. Nein, es war etwas ganz anderes. Was hatte er noch am Morgen gedacht? Ein paar Biker, die ein Kinderfest veranstalteten? Junge war er nur naiv. Vor ihm lag, in einer kleinen Senke, ihr Ziel, eine kleine Stadt und in ihrem Zentrum befand sich ein weitläufiger Park, dessen Bäume gerade erst angefangen hatten, ihre Blätterpracht zu entfalten. Somit konnte man schon von weitem sehen, dass sich unzählige Zelte und Pavillons um ein weißes Gebäude im Parkzentrum befanden. Dies musste das Waisenhaus sein, denn so viel hatte ihnen Tonks schon sagen können. Und auf eben jene grüne Oase inmitten der Häuser und Straßen bewegten sich nun, aus allen Richtungen kommend, fünf Bikerkolonnen zu. Es glich einem Sternmarsch und sollte so etwas wohl letztendlich auch sein. Sonst hätten man ja auf das Signal verzichten können.

Die Fahrt von Harrys Gruppe ging nun langsam durch die Stadt und schließlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel. An das vorhin noch in Erwägung gezogen rasche Umdrehen war nun allerdings nicht mehr zu denken, da hinter der Kolonne der Gryffindors, welche als zweite das Waisenhaus erreichte, die Motorräder aus dem Norden sich einreihten und man nun auf das weitläufige Gelände des Waisenhauses einbog. Überall an den Straßenrändern standen Besucher und die Kinder der Stadt, die ihre Gäste mit Beifall empfingen und winkten. Mrs. Winter schien recht zu haben, als sie schrieb, dass das Treffen immer ein Großereignis war. Und offenbar erwartete sie persönlich ihre Gäste auch schon sehnsüchtig. Nun, Harry vermutete es, da kaum dass die Motoren langsam verstummten, eine kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus mehreren Frauen, auf den Anführer der ersten Gruppe Angels zuging und ihn herzlich begrüßte.

Harry war leicht gebannt von diesem Anblick und stellte seinen Motor auch ab. Dann schaute sich er kurz um und sein Blick traf auf den von Hermine, die ihn liebvolle zulächelte. Ginny und Damion schien es bisher auch gefallen zu haben, obwohl sich die Rothaarige gleich nachdem sie von Hermines Bike gestiegen war daran machte, ihre schwarze Lederjacke zu öffnen. Die Sonne ballerte nun doch schon sehr und das schwarze Leder tat sein Übriges.

Schließlich waren die Begrüßungen abgeschlossen und nach einer kurzen Ansprache der Gastgeberin galt das Frühlingsfest als eröffnet. Sofort strömten Unmengen von Kindern zu den Bikern und man sah, dass einige der Knirpse wohl viele der Erwachsenen wiedererkannt und sehnlichst erwartet hatten. Besondern fiel Harry dies auf, als eine kleine Gruppe, bestehend aus drei Jungen und vier Mädchen, zu einem etwa fünfzig Jahre alten Mann rannten, der eine Kombination aus Jeans und Leder trug und lauthals „Onkel Mec, Onkel Mec" riefen. Der Biker drehte sich zu den Kindern um, lächelte und breitete lachend seine Arme aus. „Kommt her, ihr Rasselbande", rief er und umarmte jeden ganz lieb. Harry wurde es richtig warm ums Herz, als er dies sah und bekam so in seiner Beobachtung gar nicht mit, wie sich einige andere Biker mit fragenden Gesichtern zu ihnen hin bewegten.

„Oh Mechanic hat seine Fans schon gefunden", sagte eine der Frauen, welche der Gruppe angehörte und die neben ihrem Lederoutfit, der langen Mähne und einem wirklich kunstvoll verzierten Helm auch noch eine Art Schreibboard trug.

„Jepp Elsa, der wird wohl nie erwachsen und ich denke mal, morgen Abend gibt es hier im Waisenhaus eine Menge Spielzeug, welches nicht mehr repariert werden muss."

Diese Bemerkung kam von einem Mann, den Harry so auf siebzig Jahre schätzte und der wohl das Sagen unter den Angels hatte. Er trug eine Brille mit blauen, achteckigen Gläsern, eine alte, sehr zerschlissene Jeansjacke und einen Bart, der mit seinem weißen Haaren schon beinahe an den von Dumbledore heran kam. Aufmerksam musterte er Harry und seine Freunde und sein Gesicht wurde nachdenklich, so als überlegte er, wer die vier Gryffindors wohl waren.

‚Mist', dachte Harry, ‚jetzt sind wir aufgeflogen' und sein Blick ging in die Runde. Er sah, wie die Frau, Elsa wenn Harry richtig gehört hatte, die Nummernschilder von Hermines und seinem Motorrad aufschrieb und dann in ihrer Liste danach zu suchen schien. Ein anderer Mann mit sonnengebräunter Haut, einen schwarzen Pferdeschwanz und einer dicken Zigarre um Mund wiederum musterte besonders Hermines Maschine mit skeptischem Blick und Harry wurde es ein wenig mulmig. Er hatte ja nicht wirklich Erfahrung mit Rockern und Bikern. Und wenn man mal bedachte, dass dies hier die Hells Angels waren und die Berichte der Zeitungen mit in Betracht zog, so konnte sich dies durchaus als Nachteil herausstellen.

„Nun, wer sei ihr?", fragte der Chef der Angels und Harry hatte sich schon mit dem Gedanken getragen, dass sie gleich im hohen Bogen rausflogen. „Nicht dass uns eure Bikes nicht gefallen, doch das Treffen der Angels ist, besonders hier im Waisenhaus und im Interesse der Kinder nur halbwegs öffentlich. Die Sicherheit und so ... ihr versteht, oder?"

Bevor Harry jedoch irgendwas Falsches antworten konnte, sprach der Mann mit der Zigarre, welcher bisher Hermines Motorrad so genau gemustert und ihm auch noch einen nicht eindeutig definierbaren Blick zugeworfen hatte, im ruhigen Ton und mit eindeutig amerikanischem Akzent. „Nun Miles, sie gehören zu mir. Es sind Harry Potter und seine Freundin Hermine. Und die anderen Beiden, so denke ich, werden sich uns gleich vorstellen."

Alarmiert schaute Harry nun in die Runde und seine Hand ging vorsichtig in Richtung seines Zauberstabes. Allerdings entschärften Ginny und Damion erst einmal die Lage, indem sie sich vorstellten und somit die Erwachsenen ablenkten.

„Ich bin Ginny. Naja eigentlich Ginevra Weasley", sagte Harrys Freundin freundlich, worauf Elsa leicht auflachte, und Miles nickte verstehend. Dann ging sein Blick zu Damion und er musterte den Jungen etwas genauer, da sich Harrys Kumpel für ein doch sehr düsteres Aussehen entschieden hatte. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Harry zurück und lächelte plötzlich. „Nun Gordy, wenn das so ist ... viel Spaß euch vieren beim Fest."

Damit wandte er sich um und ging zu den nächsten Motorradfahrern, um diese zu begrüßen. Zurück bei Harry blieb nur ihr Retter, blieb der Mann mit der Zigarre und Harry wusste nun nicht so genau, wie er ihn einschätzen sollte oder, was noch wichtiger war, woher er seinen Namen kannte. Skeptisch beäugte er Gordy, wie ihn der Angelschef genannt hatte und in seinen Gedanken fragte sich der Gryffindor, ob er den Namen schon einmal gehört hatte.

„Na das war aber knapp, nicht wahr Harry? Sie hätten doch schreiben können, dass sie ein Angelsfan sind."

„Wie bitte? Wie meinen sie das und woher kennen sie mich?", fragte Harry nun überrascht. Verschärft wurde das ganze dann noch, als Ginny plötzlich etwas unbedacht fragte, „Sind sie etwa ein Zauberer?" Sofort lagen die Blicke ihrer Freunde auf der Rothaarigen und ihr Gesicht zeigte nun eindeutig Verlegenheit.

„Ein was, Ginny? Ein Zauberer?", fragte Gordy nun und lachte dann leicht schelmisch. „Nun so hat mich noch keiner genannt. Obwohl, meine Frau meint immer, ich habe magische Finger. Doch das ist wohl anders gemeint."

Damion war wohl der einzige, welcher es schaffte ein Lachen loszuwerden, während Harry, Ginny und Hermine damit zu kämpfen hatte, das ihr Blut sich nicht gänzlich im Gesicht sammelt. Kurz darauf wurde Gordy wieder etwas ernster und wandte sich direkt an Harry. „Nun Mr. Potter, natürlich sind wir uns noch nie persönlich begegnet. Und ich habe auch nicht sie erkannt, sondern ich erkannte vielmehr etwas anderes wieder. Etwas, das mein Leben ist und das sich nun im Besitz ihrer liebreizenden Freundin befindet."

„Wie bitte? Hermine?" Verwirrt schaute Harry zu seiner Liebsten, die aber selbst ein wenig schockiert über die Worte des fremden Mannes war. Gordy bemerkte, dass er etwas weiter ausholen musste, damit man ihn verstand und glaubte. Und daher lächelte er kurz und sagte mit seinem amerikanischen Akzent.

„Also Mister Potter, meine Name ist Gorden Theodore Mason. Ich stamme aus den Vereinigten Staaten und arbeite als Leiter der Wahrenendkontrolle bei Harley Davidson."

„Und daher kennen sie Harry?", fragte Hermine überrascht. „Ich meine, ihre Firma verkauft Millionen von Motorrädern in die ganze Welt ..."

„Das stimmt, Ms. Granger", fuhr Gordy rasch fort. „Aber wenn die Obrigkeit in der Chefetage für manche Bikes besonderes Interesse an den Tag legt und du angehalten wirst, diese Maschinen mehrfach auf Herz und Nieren zu prüfen, weil eine davon für einen Teilhaber deines Konzerns bestimmt ist, nun, dann vergisst du dieses Bike nicht so schnell. Mein persönliches Siegel ist übrigens unterhalb des Tanks angebracht, Ms. Granger."

Harry hört die Worte des Mannes, allein der Glaube an diesen Zufall, fehlte noch. Musternd sah er Gordy, wie wohl sein Spitzname war, an und wog ab, ob dies alles Stimmen konnte, oder aber, ob es eine Falle war. Aus diesem Grunde stellte Harry seinem Gegenüber noch eine letzte Frage und wollte wissen, wie es kam, dass sich der Chef der Wahrenendkontrolle von Harley Davidson nicht in den USA sondern in Großbritannien aufhielt.

Gordy schaute Harry überrascht an und antwortete, „Nun Harry, wie schon gesagt, sind die Motorräder mein Leben und schon mein Vater war ein Angel. Und dass ich hier bin ist auch kein wirklicher Zufall. Nein vielmehr ist es Marktforschung für unsere Firma." Dieser Satz musste bei Harry ein Stirnenrunzeln verursacht haben und Gordy fügte schnell hinzu. „ Siehst du Harry, jedes Jahr beginnt die Bikersaison hier im Waisenhaus mit dem Frühlingsfest und ich komme dabei mit so vielen Leuten, Freunden und anderen Bikern ins Gespräch, und kann mir so manche ihrer Probleme anhören. Oft finde ich Dinge, verbesserungsfähige Unstimmigkeiten an unseren Bikes heraus, welche dir ein Ingenieur am Reißbrett niemals sagen kann."

Allein schon wie Gorden Mason dies herüber brachte ließ Harry keine Wahl, als ihm zu glauben. Der Gryffindor nickte und sah zu seiner Freundin, die dem Mann auch neugierig gelauscht hatte. Allerdings schien sie nun eine Frage zu haben und sprach Gordy an. „Aber woher kennen sie meinen Namen. Harrys verstehe ich ja, er hat das Motorrad, welches ich nebenbei als ein wirklich himmlisches Geschenk bezeichnen würde, bei ihnen bestellt und gekauft. Aber wie kommt nun mein Name ins Spiel?"

Gordy grinste und zog noch mal genüsslich an seiner Zigarre. „Durch die Zulassung", sagte er dann und wandte sich nun direkt an den Lockenkopf. „Hermine, ich darf dich doch so nennen? Jede Harley, welche unser Haus verlässt, hat eine Fahrzeugidentifikationsnummer. Im Fall deines Babys dürfte sie mit einem S beginnen und mit den Ziffern 1997 enden. Das S steht für Sondermodel und da wir bei diesen Maschinen oft besondere Teile, wie bestimmte Tanks, Gabeln oder auch Lederbezüge verwenden, wird bei uns hinterlegt, wer das Motorrad als erster Besitzer bekommen hat. Es hat auch was mit der Garantie zu tun. Harley Davidson ist da sehr eigen und geht davon aus, dass, wer sich so ein besonderes Gefährt kauft, es auch ewig behält."

Nachdem Hermines Frage letztendlich geklärt war, verabschiedete sich Gordy von den vier Gryffindors und wünschte ihnen viel Spaß. Mit Sicherheit, so meinte er, würde man sich in der nächsten Zeit schon mal wieder über den Weg laufen. Harry schaute dem Mann nach und meinte dann, dass es Zeit wäre, sich das Waisenhaus mal näher anzusehen. Sie sicherten ihre Maschinen, legten die Helme auf die Lenker und liefen zusammen in Richtung Hauptgebäude.

Dass man dies aber nicht so ohne weiteres schaffte, damit hatte Harry jedoch nicht gerechnet. Unterwegs wurden die Vier von vielen Jungen und Mädchen aufgehalten, die wissen wollten, wer sie waren. Hier kam Harry Ginny ein wenig zu Hilfe, denn Damions Freundin, ihren kleinen Patzer mit dem Zauberer vergessend, beantwortete die Fragen mit sehr viel Freude. Harry sah sie dankend an und nickte Ginny zu. Daraufhin führte die Rothaarige die Kleinen etwas abseits und lenkte sie zusätzlich damit ab, indem sie sich erklären ließ, was denn heute alles so auf dem Plan stand und wo es etwas zu essen gab.

Harry, Damion und Hermine nutzten dies und gingen weiter. Unterwegs trafen sie auf eine Menge Bikerfrauen, die angefangen hatten, sich um die Grills und auch Kuchenstände zu kümmern. Offenbar hatte hier jeder so seine Aufgabe in der Gemeinschaft der Motorradfreunde und dies mussten auch die drei Gryffindors erfahren. Denn kaum waren Harry und Co an einem großen Drehspieß angelangt, auf dem schon ein gewaltiger Ochse hing, da wurde Damion auch schon angesprochen.

„Eyh Schwarzer", rief ein gut vierzig Jahre alter Mann mit Glatze, allerlei Tattos auf den Armen und einer weißen Schürze um den beträchtlichen Bauch. „Pack mal kurz mit an, damit der Ochse schneller gar wird."

Damion sah den Mann verdutzt an und dann unsicher zu Harry, der gerade überlegte, was zu tun war. Letztendlich aber wollten sie ja nicht auffallen und somit entschieden sie sich, dass es nicht schaden konnte, wenn Damion ruhig etwas mit hier blieb. Styls Sohn straffte die Brust und lächelte dem Grillmeister an. „Kein Problem, was soll ich machen", hörte Harry ihn noch sagen und schon streifte sich Ginnys Freund seine Jacke ab.

Blieben also nur noch Harry und seine Freundin, die letztendlich das Waisenhaus erreichten. Auf der Haupttreppe blieben sie stehen und Harry, der seine Brille leicht verdunkelt hatte, konzentrierte sich darauf, zu erkennen, ob es irgendwelche Anzeichen von Magie gab. Und siehe da, es gab sie auch. Gleich beim ersten Versuch erkannte der Gryffindor einen leichten, jedoch effektiven Feuerschutzzauber an den Wänden des Gebäudes. Styls hatte irgendwie recht, als er meinte, dass Voldemort in mancher Hinsicht ein Genie war. Ein teuflisches, aber geniales Gehirn. Allein schon dieser Zauber, welcher das Gebäude vor Blitzeinschlägen oder dem Entzünden durch Brandstiftung schützte war so gewählt in seiner Beschaffenheit, dass das Ministerium ihn nie und nimmer entdecken würde, wenn sie nicht wüssten, dass er da wäre.

Allerdings sagte Harry dies aber auch, dass ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben war, mit Hilfe seines eigenem, seinem Phönixfeuer, durch den Zauber zu dringen und das Horkrux, sollten sie es gefunden haben, zu zerstören. Doch bis dahin stand erst einmal auf dem Plan, in das Gebäude und auch in den Keller zu kommen. Daher nahm Harry seine Freundin in den Arm, führte sie hinein und vorbei an einer Gruppe von Betreuen, die gerade dabei waren, mehrere Kinder nach draußen zu schicken, da es gleich was zu essen geben sollte. Eine der Frauen erkannte Harry als Mrs. Winter und sie bedachte das Pärchen mit einem sonderbaren Blick, als sie an ihnen vorbei ging.

Zehn Sekunden später waren die beiden Gryffindors dann endlich ungestört und sie eilten die Treppe in den Keller hinab. Schon auf dem Weg dahin, aktivierte Harry alle seine Sinne und in seinem Kopf begann es leicht zu pulsieren. Dies war ein Gefühl, welches der Gryffindor nicht kannte. Doch es sagte ihm auch, dass sie sich etwas Großem, oder vielmehr mächtigem näherten. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich mit jeder Stufe, welche die beiden tiefer in das Gewölbe kamen und schließlich stand Harry vor einer Wand, an welcher sich ein Brett mit diversen Gartengeräten befand.

„Dahinter muss es sein, Schatz", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und deutete auf eine Stelle kurz über dem Boden.

„Meinst du wirklich, Harry?", fragte Hermine nach und ihr Freund nickte. „Ja, ich spüre die Magie von Tom Riddle förmlich."

„Und was wollen wir jetzt tun, Harry? ich meine, wir können nicht einfach, das Gebäude in Brand stecken. Voldemort wird davon erfahren, und damit ist unser Vorteil futsch. Er wird vielleicht noch andere Horkruxe erschaffen. Horkruxe, von den wir dann nicht mal die leiseste Ahnung haben, was sie sein könnten."

„Du hast ja recht, Schatz. Wir müssen den Kelch erst einmal so heraus bekommen."

„Und wie?", fragte Hermine auf Harrys Feststellung hin.

„Ich werde die Plombe mit den Artefakten der Grundsteinlegung vorsichtig herausbrennen." Mit diesen Worten bat Harry seine Freundin etwas zurück zu treten und er richtete seine rechte Hand auf die Stelle, wo er den hohlen Stein gespürt hatte. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf sein Phönixfeuer und ein kleiner Feuerstrahl schoss aus seinem Zeigefinger, ähnlich einem Laserstrahl und die Flamme brannte sich in das Gestein.

Allerdings wurde der Gryffindor dann plötzlich von zwei kräftigen Händen gepackt, nach hinten gerissen und sah sich dann den zornigen Augen des Mannes, welchen er als Mechanic kennen gelernt hatte gegenüber. Die Biker wirbelte ihn mit Leichtigkeit herum und hielt ihn dann so in der Luft, dass Harry sich kaum bewegen konnte. Suchend ging der Blick des Gryffindor durch den Raum, um nach seiner Freundin zu sehen. Doch auch Hermine wurde von einem Angel festgehalten. Allerdings hatten ihre Beine Bodenkontakt und neben ihr stand Mrs. Winter mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Unverständnis in ihrem Gesicht...

TBC

11


	90. Kapitel 90

Kapitel 90

Kapitel 90

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte die Leiterin des Waisenhauses.

„Wir ... ich ... es ist ein Missverständnis", versuchte Harry ihr plausible zu antworten, wurde aber sofort von Mechanic mit seiner nun nicht mehr ganz so freundlichen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Ein Missverständnis? Ein Miss... oh du krankes Schwein. Du schleichst dich hier rein, nutzt unseren guten Willen aus und willst dann alles zerstören, was die Kinder hier haben? Ich würde dich am liebsten an mein Bike ketten und eine Runde über den Schotterplatz schleifen."

„Ich wollte kein Feuer legen, Mec. Ich ..."

„Nenn mich ja nicht Mec, du Mistkerl. Das dürfen nur meine Freunde und du gehörst da wohl nicht dazu.", fauchte der Hüne und drückte Harry noch fester zusammen. Dann ging sein Blick zu Mrs. Winter, die aber immer noch leicht geschockt war, über das, was Harry getan oder zumindest versucht hatte zu tun. Schließlich war es dann auch Hermine, die mit leicht ängstlicher Stimme sich an die Frau neben ihr wandte. Zwar hatte man sie nicht mehr ganz so hart angepackt, doch mit zwei erwachsenen Angels wollte sie sich auch nicht anlegen, zumal sie ihr magischen Kräfte nicht einsetzen konnte, ohne dass das Ministerium von ihrem kleinen Trip Kenntnis erlangte.

„Bitte Mrs. Winter, wir wollten wirklich keinen Schaden anrichten. Wir wollten doch nur den Kelch, um Voldemort zu vernichten."

Die beiden Angels begannen zu lachen, auch wenn die Sache hier todernst und es auch kein fröhliches Lachen war. Sie wiederholten laut die Worte „Kelch" und „Voldemort" und meinten, dass des wohl der größte Blödsinn war, von dem sie jemals gehört hatten. Einzig die Leiterin des Waisenhauses lachte nicht und bedacht zuerst Hermine und dann Harry mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, welcher sagte, sie durchforstete gerade ihre gesamten Erinnerungen.

„Wie sagtest du, heißt du?", fragte sie dann an den Schwarzhaarigen gewandt, der immer noch überlegte, ob er nicht einfach Mechanic überwältigte und dann die Gedächtnisse der anderen ein wenig modifizieren sollte. Körperlich in der Lage war er dazu allemal. Vom magischen Potential ganz zu schweigen.

„Mein Name ist Harry Potter, Ma'am." Antwortete Harry allerdings erst einmal und Mrs. Winters Augen schienen ein wenig größer zu werden. Langsam öffnete sich ihr Mund und wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man leise einen Name vernehmen, ... Dumbledore.

„Dumbledore", sagte sie dann noch mal laut und fragte ihr Gegenüber, ob er den Namen kannte. Harrys Gesicht verdunkelte sich etwas und er antwortete. „Ja Ma'am, Albus Dumbledore war unser Direktor in Hogwarts."

Mrs. Winter brauchte noch eine Minute Bedenkzeit und wandte sich dann an ihre Begleiter. „Mec, lass ihn runter", sagte sie und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich auch.

„Aber Ma'am ...", erwiderte der Angel leicht überrascht und verstärkte den Druck auf Harry nochmals, so als wolle er ihn gar nicht freigeben.

„Robert" sagte Mrs. Winter dann in einem leicht strengen, ungeduldigen Ton und wenn die Sache hier nicht so ungewiss oder ernst gewesen wäre, dann hätte Harry sogar gelacht. Mechanic winselte nämlich fast als ihn die resolute Frau mit seinem richtigen Namen ansprach und mit einem kleinlauten „Ja Ma'am", ließ der Biker den Gryffindor los. Irgendwie erinnerte dies Harry alles ein wenig an Tonks und ihren Namen und er vermutete, dass Mec sich einerseits an seinen Spitznamen gewöhnt und andererseits eine Menge Respekt vor dem Damen hier im Haus hatte. Ohne Zweifel war er früher auch mal hier gewesen.

Doch diese Gedanken musste Harry dann erst einmal beiseite schieben, denn es galt nun ein Gespräch mit Mrs. Winter zu führen, von dessen Ausgang oder von dessen Richtung er nicht all zu viel voraussagen konnte. Die beiden Biker begehrten dann noch mal auf, als die Leiterin des Waisenhauses meinte, sie wolle allein mit Harry und seiner Freundin sprechen. Doch da ihre Art sehr an die von Professor McGonagall heran kam, blieben letztendlich nur noch drei Personen im Keller zurück, von denen eine nun neugierig auf die leichten Brandspuren an der Wand schaute. Dann drehte sich Mrs. Winter um und mit strengen Blick fragte sie Harry, was er dort versucht habe zu tun.

„Also Mr. Potter, was hatten sie hier unten vor? Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich ihnen abnehme, sie wollten nur den Kelch, welcher sich im Grundstein dieses Gebäudes befindet? Und wenn, wozu wollen sie ihn haben?"

Harry sah Mrs. Winter leicht abschätzend an und überlegte sich seine Worte gut, denn auch wenn die Frau ihm gegenüber vielleicht schon etwas über die magische Welt wusste, so war sie dennoch ein Muggel, und noch wichtiger, sie trug die Verantwortung für das Waisenhaus. Schließlich hatte Harry einen Anfang gefunden und sagte, „Nun Mrs. Winter, mein Hauptaugenmerk liegt darauf einen Krieg zu beendete oder besser zu verhindern, der uns langfristig gesehen, alle betrifft."

„Einen Krieg", fragte Mrs. Winter leicht ungläubig und Harry merkte, dass er doch weiter zurückgehen musste.

„Ja einen Krieg, der zwar vorerst nur in der Zaubererwelt herrscht, dessen Auswirkungen aber auch schon Lebensbereiche der Muggel erreicht hat. Muggel sind übrigens ..."

„Ich weiß, was Muggel sind Mr. Potter. Ich habe vor längerer Zeit mich mal ausgiebig mit Professor Dumbledore unterhalten. Dann brach der Kontakt aber leider abrupt ab und selbst mein letzter Brief wurde nicht beantwor ..."

Mrs. Winter bemerkte plötzlich bei Harry und auch seiner Freundin eine Art Trauer in den Augen. Sie sah den jungen Mann nun nachdenklich an und bekam im nächsten Moment auch schon eine Antwort.

„Der Professor ist tot, Mrs. Winter. Er wurde letztes Jahr getötet und zwar auf Befehl von Voldemort." Harry sah die Frau nun ernst an und als diese zu seiner Überraschung fragte, wer dieser Voldemort nun eigentlich sei, nun, da entschloss sich Harry ein wenig auf Angriff zu schalten.

„Nun Voldemort ist eine der größten Gefahren, der jüngeren Zeit. Er ist machtbesessen und strebt danach, dass die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen, wie er es nennt, reinblütig wird. Die Ironie dabei ist allerdings, Mrs. Winter, Voldemort selbst ist ein Halbblut. Sein Vater war ein Muggel und seine Mutter war eine Hexe. Sie starb bei seiner Geburt und Tom kam in ein Waisenhaus der Muggel. Oder um es noch klarer zu sagen. Er kam vor fast über einem halben Jahrhundert in dieses Haus."

„In dieses Haus? Lord Voldemort?", fragte die Leiterin des Waisenhauses nun überrascht und sah Harry skeptisch an.

„Ja Ma'am, er war hier bekannt als Tom Vorlost Riddle und wohnte bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit immer in den Ferien hier."

Dies musste Mrs. Winter erst einmal sacken lassen, bevor sie fragte, was Tom Riddle denn nun aber mit dem Kelch im Grundstein zu tun hatte. Irgendwie schien ihr die Sache dann doch ein wenig suspekt. Harry überlegte noch einen Moment und fuhr dann fort.

„Nun, um ihnen keinen falschen Eindruck zu vermitteln, Mrs. Winter, muss ich versuchen, ihnen in wenig von Voldemorts Denkweise nahe zubringen. Obwohl man behaupten kann, dass dies nicht unbedingt leicht sein wird. Doch hören sie mir vielleicht einfach erst einmal zu..."

Mrs. Winter nickte, meinte dann aber, dass sie sich vielleicht erst einmal kurz hinsetzen sollten. Sie deutete dabei auf drei alte Stühle, welche hier im Gang standen. Allerdings brachte ihr Anblick Harry dazu, kurz mal etwas Magie zu wirken und mit einem stablosen Zauber verwandelte er sie in drei Sessel, die bedeutend einladender aussahen. Darauf ließen sich die Drei schließlich nieder und Harry räusperte sich.

„Also, Voldemort oder besser Tom Riddle war einer der besten Schüler, die Hogwarts jemals gesehen hat. Besonders lag ihm die dunkle Magie, welcher er dann letztendlich auch verfallen ist und in seinem Streben nach Wissen und Macht reifte in ihm der Gedanke heran, dass er einmal der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten sein wird. Und mit dieser Idee kam auch der Wunsch nach Unsterblichkeit ..."

„Unsterblichkeit, Mr. Potter? Wollen sie sagen, Voldemort lebt ewig?", unterbrach Mrs. Winter den Gryffindor mit großen Augen. Harry hob aber nur kurz die Hand und erwiderte, „Nein Ma'am. Aber er hat Dinge getan, grausame Dinge, die ihm helfen, dass seine Seele nicht so ohne weiteres in die nächste Welt gelangen kann. Er hat mit jedem Mord, den er begangen hat, einen Teil seiner Seele abgespalten und in bestimmten Relikten versteckt. Man nennt diese Horkruxe und ein eben solches Horkrux ist der Kelche, den wir suchen."

„Aber der Kelch stammt von unserem größten Wohltäter, Mr. Potter. Mr. Gaunt hat so viel Gutes für dieses Haus getan und ..."

„Mr. Gaunt sagen sie, Mrs. Winter?", fragte Harry und sein Ton verriet, dass er eine gewisse Wut auf den Namen hatte. Und als die Leiterin des Waisenhauses nickte, ließ Harry die Bombe platzen. „Nun Mr. Gaunt ist Lord Voldemort. Gaunt ist der Mädchenname seiner Mutter Merope, die bei seiner Geburt gestorben ist. Tom Riddle hat ihn bewusst gewählt, da die Gaunts an sich mit dem Tod von Merope, ihrem Bruder Morfin und auch seinem Großvater Vorlost als ausgestorben galten und das Ministerium ihnen damit keine Beachtung mehr schenkte. Der Name Tom Riddle hingegen konnte allein durch Professor Dumbledores Wissen mit dem späteren Lord Voldemort in Verbindung gebracht werden. Unser alter Freund nannte ihn sogar bis zu seinem Tode noch so und meinte immer, es sei eine alte Gewohnheit von Lehrern. Daher auch die Bemühungen des Monsters den alten Zauberer zu töten."

„Er hat ihn getötet? Dumbledore hat den Kontakt also nicht bewusst abgebrochen?" In Mrs. Winters Gesicht blitzten die Augen kurzzeitig auf und Harry wunderte sich kurz darüber.

„Ja Ma'am, er hat den Befehl dazu gegeben. Allerdings ist der Tod des Professors etwas komplizierter, als sie denken. Doch darauf kann ich hier und jetzt nicht eingehen. Es wäre zu gefährlich, dieses Wissen preiszugeben. Doch Fazit ist, Voldemort hatte immer Angst vor Dumbledore und das nicht nur wegen der Macht des alten Zauberers. Außergewöhnliche Kämpfer waren sie ja beide. Nein, es war vielmehr Dumbledores Wissen um den dunklen Lord und der Tatsache, dass Albus selbst keine Angst vor dem Tod hatte."

Es entstand eine kurz Stille, bevor Mrs. Winter wieder auf den Namen und die mysteriöse Person des Mr. Gaunts zu sprechen kam. Hier erklärte Harry ihr auch seine Vermutungen um das damalige Feuer und dass Voldemort dieses lange geplant hatte. Er unterstrich dabei, dass seine Freundlichkeit und auch das spendable Verhalten nur Mittel zum Zweck waren. Mrs. Winter wollte das zwar erst nicht wahr haben, doch Harry hatte noch einen kleinen Trumpf im Ärmel. Er schaute sich nämlich plötzlich um, ob einer in der Nähe war und schleuderte dann eine kleine Feuerkugel in Richtung der Grundmauer.

Mrs. Winter stöhnte kurz überrascht auf, was dann aber umso geschockter, als die Flame von der Wand förmlich absorbiert wurde und nicht die kleinste Brandspur zurück blieb. Hermine unterstützte ihren Freund dann dahingehend, dass sie Mrs. Winter fragte, ob es denn überhaupt in der jüngeren Geschichte des Hauses mal wieder ein Ereignis gegeben habe, in dem einen Feuer involviert war.

Die Leiterin des Waisenhauses überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Langsam schien sie Harry zu glauben und schließlich wollte sie Wissen, was Harry denn nun vorhatte, wenn sie ihm freie Hand ließ. Der Gryffindor erklärte der nun sehr nachdenklich wirkenden Dame, dass er vorsichtig den Grundstein mittels seiner Phönixkräfte..., - Übrigens auch so eine Sache, die er eigentlich nicht offenbaren wollte. - ... öffnen und dann den Kelch oder besser das Horkrux einschmelzen wolle.

Harry sah die Frau vor sich angespannt an und wartete auf ihr Urteil. Dieses kam dann auch sehr schnell und sie stimmte der ganzen Sache zu, unter der Bedingung, dass das Haus keinen weiteren Schaden nahm. Harry versicherte ihr vorsichtig zu sein und versprach auch, dass er für die entstehenden Schäden aufkommen würde. Mrs. Winter sah ihn daraufhin skeptisch an und sie schien sich insgeheim zu fragen, wie Harry dies wohl tun wolle. Er war schließlich ein Teenager, selbst ein Waise, wie Dumbledore es ihr einst mal gesagt hatte. Dann aber schien sie sich plötzlich auch noch an etwas anderes zu erinnern und ihre Augen wurden wieder etwas größer. Harry konnte hören, wie ihren Mund die Worte „Sir Harry Potter" verließen und der Gryffindor nickte lächelnd.

„Aber verraten sie es keinem, Mrs. Winter. Ich bin heute einfach nur Harry." Dann wollte der Gryffindor noch fragen, woher sie es wusste und bekam als Antwort von Mrs. Winter, dass ein Bekannter im Stab von Tony Blair arbeitet und er sich bei einem ihrer letzten Treffen lautstark gewundert hat, wie und wodurch ein so junger Mann die Ehre der Ritterstandes verdient habe. Dann sei Harrys Name gefallen und daran hat sich die Leiterin des Waisenhauses halt erinnert.

Harry nickte verstehend und verriet auf den doch sehr fragenden Blick der Frau hin in groben Zügen, was damals im Buckingham Palast geschehen war. Danach kam man dann aber wieder zu ihrem eigentlichen Ziel und Harry befreite nach zehn schweißtreibenden Minuten die metallene Hülse aus ihrem Grab. Er legte den Behälter schließlich auf den Boden und untersuchte ihn rasch noch auf irgendwelche Zauber. Schließlich waren ja Ring und Amulett auch noch durch irgendwas gesichert worden.

Er fand aber nichts und nach näherer Betrachtung und unter Berücksichtigung der zeitlichen Abläufe vermutete Harry, dass der Kelch mit zu den ersten Horkruxen gehörte und Tom Riddle vielleicht noch nicht so paranoid war. Daher öffnete er schließlich den Behälter und zum Vorschein kamen jene verschiedenen Artefakte, die auch in der Zeitung erwähnt worden waren. Harrys Interesse jedoch galt nur dem kleinen goldenen Becher mit den zwei Henkeln und dem eingravierten Dachs. Der Gryffindor entnahm ihn und kaum dass seine Haut den Kelch berührt hatte, spürte er auch schon die dunkle Präsenz des Mörders seiner Eltern.

Er fühlte, dass sich seine Gedanken trübten, dass es ihm leicht ums Herz wurde, wie bei einem Imperiusfluch. Allerdings konnte dieser Zauber keine drei Sekunden überleben, denn zum einen legte Hermine plötzlich ihre Hand auf Harrys Schulter und dies rüttelte den Gryffindor auf. Und dann hatte sich auch Arcan bereit gemacht, im Notfall einzuschreiten. Dies war jedoch nicht länger von Nöten und Harry bedachte das goldene Schmuckstück nun mit einem doch eher angewiderten Blick.

„Du verführst mich nicht", rief er zornig und die Temperatur im Raum stieg sprunghaft an. Hermine reagiert blitzschnell und bedeutete Mrs. Winter sich zurück zu ziehen. Die Leiterin des Waisenhauses tat dies auch ohne zu zögern und beobachtete das Schauspiel aus sicherem Abstand. Was sie dann aber erblickt, ließ sie doch ein wenig erschaudern, denn kaum hatte Harry begonnen den Kelch zu erhitzen, löste sich daraus eine Art schwarzer Nebel, der die Umrisse eines Mannes annahm. Man konnte anfangs noch nicht viel erkennen, doch rasch wurde klar, wer hier vor ihnen auftauchte. Es war Lord Voldemort, noch mit einem Gesicht, welches menschliche Züge aufwies, aber schon mit seinen leuchtend roten Augen.

Harry betrachtete das Abbild des Mannes und verstärkte seine Energie. Voldemort schrie nun vor Wut und versuchte Harry zu ergreifen. Doch das Feuer war unerbittlich und mit einem letzten Aufschrei verschwand das Abbild des dunklen Lords, sein verfluchtes Stück Seele, vom Antlitz der Erde. Es war also geschafft und Harry sackte auf seine Knie. Er atmete schwer und musste sich aufstützen. Hermine kam ihrem Freund zu Hilfe und fragte, was mit ihm sei. Der Gryffindor winkte aber rasch ab und meint, er bräuchte nur kurz was zu trinken.

Inzwischen war auch Mrs. Winter aus ihrer Starre erwacht und sofort bot sie dem Jungen an, dass sie in de Küche gehen könnten, um etwas Tee zu sich zu nehmen. Danach fragte sie zögerlich, ob es denn geschafft sei und Harry nickte erleichtert. Jetzt galt es nur noch ihre Spuren zu verwischen und den Grundstein wieder herzustellen. Doch dazu brauchte Harry jetzt ein wenig Hilfe und diesen Part übernahm Hermine. Bevor sie ihr Werk aber vollenden konnten, bat sie die Leiterin des Waisenhauses, ob sie nicht einen kleinen Blick in die Hülse werfen könne. Harry hatte nichts dagegen und kümmerte sich in der Zeit darum, den nun geschmolzenen Kelch, den Klumpen Gold, vom Boden aufzuheben, um ihn wieder in seinem Grab zu platzieren. Dann aber ließ er von dieser Idee wieder ab und schaute sich im Keller um. Sein Blick fiel auf einen alten Topf, welchen er nun zu sich rief und ihn in eine Kopie des Kelches verwandelte. Mann konnte ja nie wissen und somit ward Tom vielleicht für kurze Zeit getäuscht.

Eine viertel Stunde später dann war von der ganzen Aktion nichts mehr zu sehen. Mrs. Winter meinte noch, man könnte ja einen alten Schrank vor die Stelle an der Wand rücken, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfte und Harry fand dies gar nicht so dumm. Gesagt, getan und danach ging es wieder ans Tageslicht. Dort allerdings wurden die Drei schon erwartet und zwar von Mechanic, der Harry und Hermine nun skeptisch beäugte, als hätten sie seiner alten Erzieherin und Freundin etwas getan. Mrs. Winter lächelte und wandte sich an den Mann.

„Robert, es ist alles in Ordnung und ich bin mit Mr. Potter im Reinen. Du brauchst sie also weder böse anfunkeln, noch dein kindliches Imponiergehabe an den Tag legen."

Für einen Moment war es still, da sich die beiden Erwachsenen nun direkt in die Augen sahen. Dann aber begann Mec zu lächeln und sagte laut „Ja Ma'am". Damit schien die Sache gegessen und das Verhalten des Mannes Harry gegenüber änderte sich schlagartig. Mec fragte, warum der Gryffindor so schlapp aussehe und als Hermine was von Hunger antwortete, da begann der Biker zu grinsen und meinte, dass der Ochse fast gar sei.

Harry lief daraufhin plötzlich das Wasser im Munde zusammen und er folgte Mechanic, der unterwegs aber immer mal wieder ein paar Kindern kleine Scherze und Zaubertricks zeigte, zum Grill, wo sie Damion vorhin zurück gelassen hatten. Und dort konnten sich die beiden Gryffindors ein Lächeln nun wirklich nicht mehr verkneifen, denn da wo sie am Anfang gedacht hatten, dass Damion nur kurz mit am Grill anfassen sollte. Da stand der Gryffindor nun zusammen mit dem Glatzkopf am Grill und brutzelten mit ausgelassener Stimmung den mächtigen Berg Fleisch.

Es schien Damion regelrecht Spaß zu machen und er scherzte mit „Gonzo", wie er den Biker nannte. Der Hammer für Harry kam aber, als sich sein Kumpel umdrehte und er seine Schürze sah. Sie war ebenfalls schwarz, doch auf dem Latz stand mit roter Schrift I love it bloody Hier konnte Harry nicht anders und lachte los. Die Ironie war allerdings, dass man hier niemandem erklären konnte, warum Harry nun über den Spruch und Damion lachte.

Kurz darauf kam auch Ginny wieder mal ins Bild, im Schlepptau eine Meute kleiner Mädchen, welche die Rothaarige regelrecht anhimmelte. Es lag wohl daran, dass Damions Freundin kurzerhand beschlossen hatte, eine ihrer Begabungen zu nutzen und mit den Kindern eine Art Gesichtermalwettbewerb begonnen hatte. Harry musste wirklich schmunzeln als er all die Kätzchen, Hunde und Bärenmasken sah und er fragte sich, ob bei seiner alten Freundin nicht allmählich das Molly-Gen durchkam.

Schließlich aber war es soweit und Harry bekam eine große Portion Ochsenfleisch gereicht. Es schmeckte einfach herrlich und als der Gryffindor langsam daran dachte, dass es vielleicht Zeit wurde, sich mal wieder auf den Weg zu machen, nun, da kam ihm Mrs. Winter in die Quere. Die Chefin des Hauses bestand nämlich plötzlich darauf, dass die Vier noch mindestens bis zum großen Lagerfeuer blieben. Harry sah Hilfe suchend zu seinen Freunden und vor allem zu Damion. Dieser zog sich daraufhin kurz zurück und Harry sah noch, wie der Gryffindor sein magisches Babyfon aus der Tasche holte.

Zwei Minuten später kam er zurück und nickte. Damit war klar, dass sie blieben und man konnte den Rest des Tages noch ein wenig genießen. Wobei, so richtig erholen konnten sich Harry und seine Liebste nicht, denn ihnen wurde die Ehre zu teil, mit einigen anderen Bikern kleine Stadtrunden zu drehen und jeweils einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen dabei mitzunehmen. Um halb neun dann wurde das große Lagerfeuer entzündet und mehrere der Motorradfahrer holten ihre Gitarren heraus.

Harry saß mit seinen Freunden mit am Feuer und lauschte dem Gesang der Kinder und der Erwachsenen. Nun, jedenfalls so lange bis plötzlich ein kleines Mädchen weinend in Richtung Feuer gerannt kam und Mechanic sie in den Arme nahm.

„Na was ist denn passiert, Lisa", fragte er das Mädchen mit ruhiger Stimme und die Kleine schluchzte, „Es ... es ist Michael. Er ... er tut meinen Babys weh. Weil ... weil ich ihn nicht ... er ... er wollte einen Kuss von mir..."

Harry sah, wie die kleine Rot wurde und verlegen ihren Kopf senkte. Mechanic hingegen musste schmunzeln, brach dies aber sofort ab, als er das Gesicht von Mrs. Winter sah. Die Waisenhausleiterin wirkte nämlich alles andere als glücklich und mit strenger Stimme fuhr sie auf. „Oh dieser Bengel, wenn ich ihn erwische. Nur Flausen im Kopf und ... und ..."

Im nächsten Moment hörte man eine schrille Stimme durch die Nacht hallen und sie klang eindeutig schmerzvoll. Sofort waren Mrs. Winter und auch Mechanic, die kleine Lisa immer noch auf dem Arm, auf den Beinen. Sie rannten los, wiesen dann aber alle anderen Betreuer an, hier zu bleiben. Harry und Hermine hielten sich jedoch nicht wirklich daran und folgten ihnen. Es ging vorbei an mehreren dichten Bäumen und einem Komposthaufen. Glücklicherweise schien der Mond heute sehr hell und so konnte man doch schon sehr gut erkennen, wo man sich befand. Es war ein dichtes Gebüsch, aus welchen die nun kaum noch zu hörende schrille Stimme kam und die Gruppe stürmte hinein.

„Michael was glaubst du, was du da machst?", rief Mrs. Winter böse und bedachte einen kleinen blonden Jungen mit funkelnden Augen. Dieser hatte sich nämlich gerade über einen kleinen Pflanzenbusch gebeugt und war dabei ihn heraus zu ziehen. Lisa weinte nun noch stärker und rief er solle das lassen. Harry hingegen erschrak vielmehr, da ihm das Blätterwerk sehr bekannt vorkam. Hermine allerdings war noch schneller in ihren Schlüssen. Sie rief augenblicklich „Nein" und unterbrach Michael in seinem Tun. Der Junge funkelte die Gryffindor nun an und schrie, „Doch, denn die Pflanzen sind böse und die kleine Hexe da drüben will uns alle verzaubern."

Überrascht schaute Harry auf und zu dem kleinen Mädchen auf Mechanics Arm. Mrs. Winter hingegen stauchte Michael zusammen und erwiderte, „Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst dir diese Hirngespinste aus dem Kopf schlagen. Es gibt keine Hexen und jetzt wirst du dich bei Lisa entschuldigen."

Michael war aber von seiner Meinung nicht abzubringen und rief zurück. „Doch es gibt Hexen und Lisa gehört dazu. Elenora Watkins hat es auch gesagt und sie meinte sogar, dass man Hexen daran erkennt, dass sie sterben, wenn man sie küsst. Warum also gibt sie mir dann keinen Kuss? ..."

Wenn die Sache nicht zu kompliziert und Mrs. Winter nicht dermaßen aufgebracht gewesen wäre. Nun, dann hätten Harry und Hermine bestimmt gelacht. Kinder und ihre Vorstellungen, es war manchmal wirklich lustig. Allerdings sahen sich die zwei Gryffindors hier aber noch vor einer anderen Herausforderung. Der kleine Waisenjunge hatte nämlich immer noch seine Hand an einer Alraune und dies war wirklich gefährlich. Und dann kam es, wie es kommen musste, Michael zog sie heraus und er greller Schrei durchschnitt die Luft. Harry konnte nicht anders und richtete blitzschnell seine rechte Hand auf die Pflanze. Eine Feuerstoß schoss hervor und beendete das Leben und den Schrei des verschrumpelten und menschenähnlichen Körpers der Alraune.

Jetzt aber lagen die Blicke der Anwesenden auf ihm und vor allem Michael und Mechanic schienen geschockt zu sein. Die kleine Lisa hingegen zeigte keine Furcht und weinte vielmehr um das Häufchen Asche am Boden. Sie befreite sich aus den Armen von Mec und kniete nieder. Harry wusste nun nicht genau, was er tun sollte, bis sich Hermine aus ihrer Starre löste und sich um das kleine Mädchen kümmerte. Daraufhin fasste Harry einen Entschluss und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, richtete er seinen Zeigefinger auf Michael und sagte leise „oblivate".

Sofort wurden die Augen des Jungen glasig und er schaute verloren in Harrys Richtung. Dieser kniete sich nun vor ihn und sagte mit ruhigen Worten, „So Michael, du gehst jetzt ins Bett, weil du müde bist und du vergisst, was in der letzten Stunde geschehen ist. Lisa ist keine Hexe und auch ihre Pflanzen sind nicht böse oder so."

Der kleine Junge nicke und ging in Richtung Waisenhaus. Harry schaute ihm nach und drehte sich dann zu Mrs. Winter und Mechanic, welcher nun nicht mehr ganz so souverän wirkte. Es kam Harry sogar so vor, als hätte der hünenhafte Kerl so etwas wie Furcht in seinen Augen und Harry beschloss dies ein wenig für sich zu verwenden. Er blickte Mechanic mit leuchtend grün funkelnden Augen an und brachte ihm bei, dass er das, was er eben erlebt habe niemals wieder erwähnen sollte. Mechanic schaute verwirrt zu Mrs. Winter und seine alte Erzieherin nickte zustimmend.

Irgendwie schien dass bei Mec Eindruck zu machen und der Biker nickte. Dann ging sein Blick zu Lisa und er bedachte das Mädchen mit einem sonderbaren Blick. Hier schritt dann Mrs. Winter ein und sie wandte sich an Harry. „Nun Mister Potter, eigentlich wollte ich darüber erst morgen mit ihnen sprechen. Doch unter diesen Umständen denke ich, können wir dies auch jetzt machen."

Harry schaute die Frau an, welche sich nun neben die kleine Lisa gestellt und ihr den Arm auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. „Wie sie vielleicht schon anhand meines damaligen Briefes wissen, stand ich mit Professor Dumbledore von Zeit zu Zeit in Kontakt, wenn ich der Meinung war, in unserem Hause gibt es Jungen und Mädchen mit besonderem Interesse für ihr Internat. Nun Lisa ist wahrscheinlich ein solches Kind mit besonderen Begabungen und ihr Besuch ist ein Segen für mich, da der Kontakt nach Hogwarts ja vor fast einem Jahr abgebrochen ist. Dass dies andere Gründe hatte, weiß ich ja jetzt. Doch vielleicht ist es ja ihnen möglich, mit der neuen Schulleitung über Lisas Zukunft zu sprechen."

Harry schaute vorerst etwas verwirrt, meinte dann aber, dass er mit Professor McGonagall sprechen würde. Der Gryffindor erkundigte sich dann noch nach Lisas Alter und als die Mädchen stolz „zehn" sagte, und dass sie bald Geburtstag hätte. Nun da war sich der Gryffindor sicher, dass dieses Jahr auch eine Eule hier im Waisenhaus eintreffen würde.

Hermine hingegen hatte die Zeit genutzt, um sich ein wenig mit Lisa zu unterhalten und sie hatte dabei erfahren, dass die Kleine wohl ein Talent für Pflanzen hatte. Allerdings musste sie ihr nun auch erklären, wie gefährlich nun gerade diese Blumen waren, die sie hier als ihre Babys bezeichnete, und dass sie diese unbedingt wegmachen musste. Lisa weinte zwar, doch versprach ihr Hermine, dass sie in Hogwarts jede Menge Pflanzen in die Hände bekommen würde, um die sie sich dann kümmern könnte. Schließlich wurde es aber Zeit, zu den anderen zurück zu kehren, damit sich der Rest der Biker keine Sorgen machte. Harry sprach noch mal eindringlich mit Mechanic und meinte, dass dieser sich an Mrs. Winter halten sollte, wenn er Fragen hätte.

Schließlich kam der Moment des Abschieds und Harry bedankte sich für die Gastfreundschaft von Mrs. Winter und den Angels. Zwar wollten diese sie überreden noch zu bleiben. doch dies ging nicht. Damions Dad und Tonks würden bestimmt schon auf sie warten und das Cafe in dem sie waren, machte bestimmt auch bald zu. Somit schüttelte Harry allen noch mal kurz die Hand und dann gingen er und seine Freunde in Richtung ihrer Maschinen, welche sie in der Nähe eines Schuppens geparkt hatten. Das Schicksal wollte es jedoch anders und somit durchzuckten einige Sekunden später mehrere Lichtblitze den Himmel über dem Waisenhaus...

10


	91. Kapitel 91

Kapitel 91

Hey Mädels und Buben,

es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich was gepostet habe. Doch es ist nach fast drei Jahren, die ich nun hier schon meine Caps hochlade doch passiert... Schreibblockade. Doch nicht so wie man es kennt, denn Ideen habe ich genug im Kopf. Ich aber irgendwie nicht zum Schreiben gekommen. Tagsüber auf der Piste, ganze Kapitel samt Dialogen im Kopf zusammengeschustert und abends am Pc ... nichts, kein einziger Satz auf die Festplatte.

Doch seit ein paar Tagen ist der größte Stress der letzten Wochen vorbei, die Worte kommen auch wieder in die Finger und es flutscht. Dieses und das nächste Cap sind fertig und ich verspreche, dass wenn ich nächstes Wochenende in den Urlaub fliege, dann nehme ich Stift und block mit an den Strand.

So jetzt aber genug von mir und viel Spaß mit dem neuen Cap.

Euer Mr. Figgs

Kapitel 91

„Noch ein Bier, Steph?", fragte Tonks und deutete lachend in Richtung Tresen, wo der Barkeeper schon begonnen hatte, die gespülten Gläser zu polieren.

„Um Gottes Willen nein. Noch eins und mir platzt der Hydrant", erwiderte Damions Dad lachend und legte seinen Billardqueue beiseite. Tonks konnte nun nicht anders und schaute Stephano mit einem hinterlistigen Blitzen im Auge an. „Und das können wir auf gar keinem Fall verantworten. Emily würde mich töten, wenn ihr zukünftiger nicht mehr in der Lage wäre, ihr eine unvergessliche Hochzeitsnacht zu bescheren."

Steph schaute die Aurorin mit leicht überraschtem Blick an, lachte dann aber mit. Danach baute er das nächste Spiel auf und wartete darauf, dass Tonks von der Toilette zurück kam. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick durch das kleine Pub streifen, in welches sie sich zurück gezogen hatten, nachdem das Cafe, in welchem sie den Tag über gewartet hatten, geschlossen war. Von hier aus waren es auch nur fünf Minuten zum Waisenhaus und das Ambiente sagten den beiden Zauberern sehr viel mehr zu. Sie hatten die letzten drei Stunden über alte Bekannte geredet und bei einigen Bierchen jede Menge Billard gespielt.

Nun machte sich Stephano dann aber doch ein wenig Sorgen, denn sie mussten ja irgendwann nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Wieso meldete sich Damion einfach nicht? Immer wieder überprüfte er das Babyfon, ob er vielleicht was überhört hatte. Doch dem war nicht so und Tonks meinte beruhigend, man solle den Teens doch auch ihren Spaß lassen. Gegen halb Zehn dann endlich leuchtete die gläserne Kugel auf und kaum hatte sie Steph in der Hand, hört man auch schon die Stimme seines Sohnes. Einige letzte Gäste des Pubs schauten etwas verwirrt auf das Ding in der Hand des Professors. Doch da in den zurückliegenden Wochen und Monaten diese neuartigen Dinger, diese Handys, wie man sie nannte, ja immer beliebter wurden, nun da tat man das Gespräch zwischen Mann und Kugel eben als ein bisschen Wichtigtuerei ab.

„Dad, wir kommen jetzt langsam in eure Richtung. Harry konnte sich einfach nicht von Mrs. Winter trennen und musste mit ihr noch ... Eyh Mann pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst ..."

Im nächsten Moment sah es so aus, als wäre Damion in jemanden gelaufen und man hatte ihm dabei das Babyfon aus der Hand geschlagen. Offenbar rollte es nun ziellos über den Boden. Der Zauber der Kugel schaffte es gar nicht so schnell, einen Punkt zu fixieren um das Bild zu fokussieren und damit blieben Steph und Tonks nur noch die aufgeregten Stimmen, welche aus der Kugel hallten.

POTTER ... ES IST POTTER ... SCHNAPPT IHN EUCH... HARRRYYY ... HERMINE ...NEIN ...

Dann sah man noch kurz einen Blitz und die Verbindung zwischen Vater und Sohn brach ab. Stephano Styls schrie immer wieder Damion Namen und Tonks kam aus dem Bad gestürmt, in der Befürchtung, dass es einen Angriff auf das Lokal gab. Das Nächste was geschah war, dass der Professor für Verteidigung alles stehen und liegen ließ und aus dem Pup rannte. Tonks war ihm noch dankbar, dass er nicht sofort disapparierte und warf als letzte Geste einige Pfund in Richtung Tresen. Dann folgte sie ihrem Begleiter mit dem Ziel Waisenhaus...

War es feucht-kalter Moder? Oder war es altes, geronnenes Blut? Harry vermochte es nicht genau zu sagen, was da in seine Nase drang. Wahrscheinlich war es aber beides, denn das er blutete und zwar am Kopf sagte ihm schon der brennende Schmerz, welcher sich von seinem linken Ohr bis hin zu Hinterkopf zog. Doch was war passiert? Krampfhaft und keinesfalls die anderen im Raum etwas von seinem Wachwerden bemerken zu lassend, durchforstete der Gryffindor seine Erinnerungen.

Dieses sollte sich jedoch als gar nicht so leicht herausstellen, denn neben dem Schmerz am Kopf taten dem Gryffindor auch noch die Arme weh. Irgendwie schienen sie über seinem Kopf gefesselt zu sein und da die Muskeln brannten und ein kurzer Versuch, den Boden zu berühren scheiterte, wurde dem Gryffindor bewusst, dass er gefesselt und aufgehängt war. Etwas, das Filch wohl eine Freudenträne ins Auge getrieben hätte.

Schließlich aber gelang es Harry, den Schmerz für einige Augenblicke auszublenden und sich zu erinnern. Erste Bilder formten sich vor seinem inneren Auge. Er sah Damion und Ginny, wie sie vor ihm in Richtung Hausecke und damit zu ihren Motorrädern gingen. Sie waren keine zwanzig Meter mehr weg gewesen von ihren Maschinen, als eine Gruppe Biker um die Ecke kam. Nun, das dachten die vier Hogwartsschüler jedenfalls zuerst, doch die Kerle in ihren schwarzen Lederroben stellten sich dann doch als etwas viel Schlimmeres heraus. Es waren Vampire, vermutlich auf Beutezug, und sie hatten Harrys sofort erkannt und reagiert. Einer hatte binnen weniger Augenblicke Hermine an sich gerissen, seine Zähne an ihren Hals gedrückt und Harry dadurch verunsichert, etwas zu unternehmen. Dann konnte sich Harry nur noch erinnern, dass Damion zu Boden ging, Ginny lauthals schrie und ihn was am Kopf getroffen hatte. Nun war er hier und es galt herauszufinden, wo dieses „Hier" war.

Und hierbei hatte der Gryffindor wieder einmal etwas Glück, denn ihre Angreifer hatten Harry zwar seinen Zauberstab abgenommen, seine Brille aber nicht. So konzentrierte sich der Schwarzhaarige darauf, langsam und bedacht die Gläser zu verdunkeln. So konnte er, sofern dies klappte, sich ein wenig ein Bild von seinem Aufenthaltsort machen, ohne dass es bemerkt wurde und sich Schritte überlegen. Harry nahm seine Gedanken zusammen, verdrängte einmal mehr den Schmerz in den Armen und den Schulterblättern und langsam verdunkelte sich seine Brille.

Harry horchte, ob es eine Reaktion darauf gab, doch nichts geschah. Dies lies ihn mutiger werden und er öffnet seine Augen. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf die gegenüberliegende Wand und sein Herz verkrampfte sich, denn dort hing Hermine, ihr Körper völlig schlaff und sie war ebenfalls gefesselt. Wut stieg im Inneren des Gryffindors auf, genährt noch durch die Tatsache, das von der Spitze des rechten Zeigefingers Blut herab tropfte und eine kleine Lache auf dem Boden bildete. Bevor Harry aber was dummes tun konnte, griff einmal mehr jemand anderes in Harrys Handeln ein und als sich die Brillengläser kurzzeitig innen verspiegelten und Harry die flammenden Augen von Arcan sah, hörte es dessen Stimme eindringlich in seinem Kopf.

„Bleib ruhig Harry, wütend nützt du niemandem." Harry zuckte kurz zusammen und atmete innerlich durch. Glücklicherweise hatte aber niemand im Raum dies bemerkte, da in der Tür zwei Neuankömmlinge erschienen waren. Harry ließ seine Sinne kreisen, um zu erfahren, was im Raum vor sich ging und erkannte neben Damion und seinen beiden Freundinnen auch noch zwei weitere Vampire, offenbar Wachen, die sich nun unterwürfig in Richtung der beiden Personen an der Tür verneigten. Die erste schritt ohne Umschweife und mit festem Gang auf Harry zu, während der zweite Vampir den Anschein machte, als währe er dem anderen gefolgt um seine Neugier zu befriedigen. Harry schloss schnell die Augen und klärte seine Brille. Er konzentrierte sich ab jetzt vielmehr darauf, die Vampire anhand ihrer Auren zu spüren und zu lokalisieren.

„Das ist also der große Harry Potter?", fragte einer der Beiden mit kalter, schneidender und extrem abwertender Stimme. Wobei es Harry allerdings so vorkam, als hätte er sie schon einmal gehört. Rasch durchforstete er seine Erinnerungen nach allem was mit den Kreaturen der Nacht zu tun hatte. Und da es ja, außer vielleicht im Unterricht, Ginnys Geheimnis und dem Überfall in Hogsmeade, nicht all zu viele Ereignisse in dieser Richtung gab, konnte Harry die Stimme schnell mit der Erinnerung von Snape, oder besser mit dem Biss von Draco in Zusammenhang bringen. Der eine Vampir war eindeutig Ivan, der Anführer des Clans, wenn Harry dies damals richtig verstanden hatte und damit war er ein großes Problem bedeutete es doch, dass Harry in den Fängen von Voldemorts Verbündeten war.

„Mein Fürst, aber es sind Kinder. Ich glaube nicht, dass der hohe Rat dies gutheißen wird. Außerdem galt der Junge, der überlebt hat immer als ..." - Der zweite Vampir, ein Mann mit dem Aussehen eines fünfzigjährigen Aristokraten und extrem auffallendem weißem, langem Haar, hatte nun die Stimme erhoben und sie hörte sich in Harrys Ohren wie das komplette Gegenstück zu der von Ivan an. Ihr charismatischer Klang, die Weisheit und Macht, wie es Harry bisher nur bei Blaise Vater vernommen hatte, es schwang förmlich im Raum. Und doch zeigte sie auch eine gewisse Unterwürfigkeit, auch wenn sich diese von Harrys Bauchgefühl her leicht gespielt und widerwillig anhörte.

„Schweig Konstantine?", fauchte Ivan seinen Begleiter an. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mir Vorschriften zu machen? Du vergisst deinen Platz."

„Ja mein Fürst, verzeiht", kam es voller Untertänigkeit. Auch wenn dem Satz gleich ein „Aber der Rat" hinzugefügt wurde. Dies schien der Punkt zu sein, wo Ivan seine Beherrschung verlor. Harry spürte plötzlich wie sich die Wut des Vampirs entlud und er seinen Partner gegen die Wand drückte. „Ich sagte, du sollst deine Grenzen nicht überschreiten", knurrte er nun förmlich. „Der Rat hat mir nichts mehr zu sagen. Vielmehr untersteht er mir und nur MIR, verstehst du. Ich bin der letzte Vampir des alten Blutes und du solltest dies nie vergessen. Großfürst Gregory hat mich zu seinem Nachfolger bestimmt, indem er mir sein Blut zu trinken gab ..."

Harry verstand nicht wirklich viel von dem was die beiden Vampire da sagten, doch dass es Ivans Gegenüber plötzlich auch wütend machte und dieser sich trotz seiner Unterlegenheit überraschenderweise aufbäumte, ließ den Gryffindor schon etwas stutzen.

„Ivan, du magst vielleicht das Blut unserer Ahnen in deinen Adern tragen, doch was tu tust, entehrt all ihre Ideale. Das was du machst, war niemals Gregorys Weg. Du hast in deiner unstillbaren Sucht nach Macht einfach nichts verstanden. Und du hast dich an den dunklen Lord verkauft und auch unsere Gesellschaft, die sich über Jahrhunderte gebildet hat. Wir konnten gut leben und haben uns mit den Zauberern und auch den Muggeln arrangiert..."

„ARRANGIERT? Arrangiert? So nennst du das feige Verkriechen? Konstantin, du, gerade du als ehemaliger ungarischer Prinz ... du bist die Schande für unsere Rasse. Wir Vampire sind die wahren Herrscher, sind die Jäger und die Menschen sind da um uns zu nähren. Und ich werde diesen Zustand richten. Ich, Ivan, werde dafür sorgen, dass unsere Rasse überlebt."

Wenn Harry nun gedacht hätte, der Kampf wäre vorbei gewesen, hatte er sich jedoch geirrt. Konstantin schaute nämlich sein Gegenüber mit zornigen Augen an und erwiderte, „Du, Ivan, hast es einfach nicht verstanden. Unsere Kultur, unsere Abstammung ..."

„Das reicht ... Konstantin. Mir scheint du vergisst, wessen Blut du ewige Treu geschworen hast. Ich weiß, dass dir der Großfürst Gregory sehr nahe stand. Ich weiß, dass er dich mit unendlichen Privilegien ausgestattet hat. Doch Gregory ist tot und sein Blut, seine Macht lebt nun in mir weiter. Du weißt, ich könnte dich mit einer Handbewegung töten..."

Harry horchte auf und spürte, wie Ivan mit seiner rechten Hand zu seiner Brust und einem sich dort befindlichen Amulett griff. Sofort versuchte der Gryffindor es besser zu erkennen, doch da sein Blick noch auf Auren eingestellt war, erkannte Harry nur einen ovalen Umriss mit einem dunkel lila pulsierenden Kern. Eben jene Farbe, welche sich bei näherer Betrachtung auch um das Grau und das Schwarz der beiden Vampirsilhouetten gelegt hatte. Und kaum dass Ivan das Amulett in seinen Händen hielt und es drückte, begann Konstantin auch schon leicht schwer zu atmen und es sah so aus, als hätte er extreme Schmerzen. Doch die Beherrschung des Blutsaugers musste enorm sein, denn keine zwei Sekunden später straften sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und er funkelte den offenbar Jüngeren an.

„Und du Ivan weißt, dass ich keine Angst vor dem Tod habe. Mein Leben war lang genug. Ich habe gelebt, habe die Höhen und Tiefen des irdischen Daseins ausgekostet und dabei zu viel gesehen, als dass mich deine Drohung ängstigt."

Ivan schien noch eine Spur wütender zu werden, ließ aber das Amulett los. Dann drehte er sich in die Richtung der Gryffindors und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Harry fragte sich daraufhin, wieso er das tat und in ihm keimte der Verdacht, dass Ivan den Vampir Konstantin zwar töten konnte, ihn aber andererseits auch noch brauchte. Vielleicht konnte man dies ja im Hinterkopf behalten und nutzen. Vorerst galt es aber, es aus eigener Kraft zu schaffen und so wog Harry ab, was er tun konnte. Als erstes traf ihn natürlich der Gedanke in Flammen aufzugehen, um die Vampire zu besiegen. Doch der Schmerz in den Armen und am Kopf sagten ihm auch, dass es vielleicht nicht klappen, dass er zu schwach sein könnte. Dann plötzlich schien der Kampf zwischen den zwei Blutsaugern, die leichte Anspannung im Raum, vorbei zu sein und Ivan wandte sich seinen Gefangenen zu. Harry wurde unsanft vor die in der Luft hängenden Beine getreten und der Gryffindor riss mit schmerzhaftem Stöhnen die Augen auf.

„Na Potter, wach geworden", fauchte Ivan immer noch wütend und Harry starrte in seine Augen. Dann ging sein Blick durch den Raum und zu seinen Freunden hin, die nun auch bei Bewusstsein waren. „Wie es aussieht, ist heute mein Glückstag, Potter. Ich werde euch nicht sofort töten, nein, denn endlich habe ich etwas in der Hand, mit dem ich Voldemort mal ein wenig in seine Grenzen weisen kann. Du und auch deine kleine Schlampe, ihr könnt euch wirklich glücklich schätzen."

Harry bedachte den Vampir mit einem hasserfüllten Blick, soweit es seine Verfassung und auch Arcan zuließ, denn der Tritt hatte sein Körper so sehr bewegt, dass die Fesseln sich noch tiefer ins Fleisch geschnitten hatten. Schließlich aber ließ Harry seinen Blick zu Hermine wandern und er war ein wenig froh, dass seine Freundin nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Daher lächelte er erst einmal in die Richtung von Damion und Ginny und versuchte ihnen klar zu machen, dass die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz verloschen war. Harrys beiden Freunde waren augenscheinlich nicht schwer verletzt, jedenfalls sah der Gryffindor bei ihnen kein Blut oder so.

Allerdings wurde die Sicht auf Ginny auch ein wenig verdeckt, da sich Konstantin vor das rothaarige Mädchen gestellt hatte und sie scharf musterte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? In Harry bildete sich ein leicht beklemmendes Gefühl was die Sicherheit seiner Freunde anging. Dieses wurde dann auch noch stärker, da sich Ivan, der das Verhalten seines Untergebenen beobachtete hatte, mit einer gewissen Überraschung an Konstantin wandte und mit plötzlichem Amüsement fragte, „Was ist Konstantin? Gefällt dir die Kleine? Ich dachte der junge David aus dem Dorf wäre viel eher nach deinem Geschmack?"

Der Vampir vor Ginny mit seinem doch sehr aristokratischen, blassen Gesicht drehte sich um und bedachte Ivan, der trotz seiner Verwandlung immer noch ein eher südländischer Typ war, mit einem Blick, den man früher nur von Draco Malfoy kannte. Es war fast so, als sähe Konstantin seinen Clananführer plötzlich als ein Insekt und er wollte vor ihm auf den Boden spucken. Mit kalter, drohender Stimme erwiderte er, „Was meine persönlichen Bedürfnisse angeht, _mein Fürst_, so stehen sie hier nicht zur Debatte. Der Junge im Dorf ist mein persönlicher Sklave und mein Blutspender..."

„Und sie ... Konstantin? Was ist sie?", fragte Ivan nun mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Der weißhaarige Vampir musterte auf die Frage des Clanchefs hin Ginny nochmals sehr genau und sein Blick hatte einen nicht zu definierenden Ausdruck angenommen. Allerdings glaubte Harry so etwas wie Lüsternheit zu erkennen und das machte ihm Sorge

„Nun mein Fürst, sie hat etwas an sich, was mir gefällt. Sie ist ..."

„Schon gut, sie gehört dir, wenn ...", - Ivans Gesicht wurde nun sehr ernst und er versuchte bei Konstantin eine Regung zu erkennen. – „wenn du endlich einsiehst, wessen Blut du Gehorsam schuldest."

Harry wollte protestieren und versuchte seine Fesseln zu lösen, doch eine erneute Welle des Schmerzes durchfuhr seine Gliedmaßen. Ivan hatte einen Fluch auf ihn geworfen, der durch Mark und Beine ging, verpasste dadurch aber wie Konstantin ihm einen kalkulierenden Blick zuwarf und dann seine weißen, spitzen Zähne zeigte. „So soll es sein, mein Fürst", sagte er schließlich und er stellte sich wieder vor Ginny, die anfing, wie wild an ihren Fesseln zu zerren und wilde Beschimpfungen in Richtung Vampir zu rufen. Damion tat es ihr nach, auch wenn Harry nun bemerkte, dass sein Kumpel offenbar Probleme hatte, seinen rechten Arm zu bewegen. Nicht dass dies durch die Fesseln sonst möglich gewesen wäre, doch da der Arm sich kaum bewegte, deutete es auf eine Verletzung hin, die Harry noch nicht erkannt hatte.

Durch das Zerren und die Bewegungen von Harrys Kumpel geschah allerdings etwas, dass Harry entsetzt zurück weichen ließ, denn bei Damion löste sich das Halstuch, welches er sich während des Besuchs des Waisenhauses umgebunden hatte, damit man seine beiden Male nicht sah und nun konnte man sie ganz deutlich erkennen. Etwas, das Konstantin, der Ginnys Freund ja am nächsten stand, auch tat. Er ließ von Ginny ab und war mit zwei kurzen Sätzen bei Damion. Dort griff er dem Jungen an die Kehle und hob ihn ohne Mühe noch ein Stück höher.

„Schweig du elendes Insekt, oder du wirst erleben, was wirkliche Schmerzen sind.", Rief der Vampir und dann knockte er Harrys Freund mit einem gezielten Kopfstoß aus. Damions sackte zusammen und sein Kopf kippte nach vorn, wo er schlaff nach unten hing. Im nächsten Moment bildete sich an der rechten Schläfe ein kleines Rinnsal Blut und der rote Lebenssaft floss über Damions Gesicht, bis es dann schließlich auf den kalten Steinboden tropfte. Allerdings hing der Kopf nun so, dass man die Bissmahle nicht mehr sah und es wunderte Harry ein wenig, dass Konstantin nicht weiter darauf einging.

Nein, der Vampir hatte sich, kaum dass Damion ruhig war, wieder vor Ginny gestellt, schirmte sie regelrecht vor den Blicken Aller ab und betrachtete sein Geschenk eindringlich. Sein Mund kam dabei immer näher an den von Rons Schwester heran und Ginny wehrte sich vehement. Allerdings ging der Vampir nicht soweit, dass er die Rothaarige biss, doch Ginny schien dies dann wiederum egal zu sein. Offenbar war ihr ihre Lage und die ihre Ausweglosigkeit erst jetzt so recht klar geworden. Erste Tränen bildeten sich in ihren sonst so strahlenden Augen und Harrys Wut stieg daraufhin ebenso, wie auch die Furcht um seine Freunde.

Das Nächste was der Gryffindor sah war, dass Konstantin über den Punkt des Musterns hinausging und mit seinen Fingern, die Konturen von Ginnys Gesicht nachzeichnete. Harry glaubte sogar zu hören, wie der Vampir leise zu sich selbst sagte, „Oh, diese Augen" und sah dann, wie die langen Fingernägel, nein eher Krallen, mehrere von Ginnys Tränen auffingen. Diese führte Konstantin dann zu seinem Mund und schien sich daran laben zu wollen. Doch anhand von Ginnys Gesicht, welches plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so verzweifelt, sondern eher überrascht wirkte, erkannte Harry, dass etwas mit Konstantin geschah.

Was es war? Nun, das musste warten, den eine der Wachen im Raum, die sicherheitshalber Damions Zustand überprüfen wollte, rief aufgeregt nach ihrem Anführer. Sie drehte dabei den Kopf von Stephanos Sohn so, dass Ivan es schon von weiten sah und der Vampir reagierte mit blanker Raserei. Noch im Herankommen riss er sein Schwert aus der Scheide und schrie etwas von „er habe ihn nicht gespürt" und „das so etwas niemals leben dürfte" und machte sich bereit Damion kaltblütig zu töten. Ginny schrie daraufhin und schaffte es, ihre Beide nach vorn zu schleudern und den Vampir am Kopf zu treffen, worauf dieser nun die Rothaarige angriff. Er riss sein Schwert in die Höhe und ließ es nach unten rasen. Harry schrie aus Leibeskräften und voller Entsetzen „NEIN". Doch seine Schreie wurden durch ein noch viel lauteres „NEIN" und ein metallenes Geräusch übertrumpft. Dieses rührte von einem zweiten Schwert her, welches in die Bahn von Ivans gehalten wurde und das Leben von Ginny insoweit rettete, dass sie nur einen Kratzer am rechten Arm davontrug.

Ab da schien die Zeit still zu stehen und jeder versuchte die Situation zu begreifen. Harry starrte Ginny an, die wiederum geschockt auf die gekreuzten Klingen blickte. Damion, durch den Lärm wieder erweckt, schien völlig neben der Spur zu stehen und bei Konstantin und Ivan traf Unglaube auf blanke Wut. Doch der Zustand hielt nicht lange an und nun waren es die beiden Vampire, welche sich einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod lieferten. Die Schwerter flogen und krachten aufeinander und die Geschwindigkeit, mit der gekämpft wurde machte Harry leicht schwindelig. Außerdem schien Ivan einen Vorteil gegenüber seinem Angreifer zu haben, denn er sprach immer wieder von Verrat und dass Konstantin diesen nicht überleben würde. Und er schien damit recht zu behalten, denn obwohl der Anführer der Vampire keinen Treffer landen konnte, kam es zu Wunden am Körper des anderen. Etwas, das Harry an Severus Snape und seine gebrochenen Schwüre erinnerte.

Dem Gryffindor war dies allerdings im nächsten Moment egal. Nein, ihm kam die Ablenkung gerade recht und er konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Fesseln durchzubrennen. Glücklicherweise waren die anderen Beiden Wachen so durch den Kampf abgelenkt, dass sie dies nicht merkten und als sie es taten, als sie die kleinen Flammenstöße aus Harrys Augen bemerkten, war es eh schon zu spät. Harry hatte seine Hände frei, fiel auf die Knien und schleuderte dann eine Feuersalve auf die zwei Vampire, die dadurch sofort in Flammen aufgingen und unter Schmerzensschreien verbrannten.

Durch diesen Lärm abgelenkt wurde Konstantin allerdings kurz unvorsichtig und Ivan nutzte seine Chance. Er sprang plötzlich noch oben, drehte sich blitzschnell einmal um die eigene Achse, schlug seinem Gegner das Schwert aus der Hand und bohrte sein eigenes in Konstantins Brust. Der weißhaarige Vampir begann zu taumeln und stolperte rückwärts bis er fiel. Dabei starrte er immer wieder auf das Schwert in seiner Brust. Es musste sei Herz nur knapp verfehlt haben und doch war er paralysiert. Was Harry aber viel mehr entsetzte war nicht die Tatsache, dass Ivan als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorging. Nein, es war der Ausdruck totaler Schuld, so als hätte man versagt, in Konstantins Augen.

„Warum nur, Konstantin?", fragte Ivan nun kalt. „War sie denn der Verrat wirklich wert? War dein Tod es wirklich wert, ihr Leben um ein paar Minuten zu verlängern?"

Mit diesen Fragen schritt Ivan nun auf Ginny zu. Er kümmerte sich nicht einmal um den eigentlich freien Harry. Nein sein Blick schien so voller Hass zu sein, dass er den Jungen einfach nicht für voll ansah. Anderseits war der Gryffindor auch noch zu keiner Reaktion fähig, nicht einmal als Ginny begann ängstlich zurück zu weichen. Harry Blick war immer noch auf Konstantin gerichtet, auf das glänzende Schwert in der Brust und er hörte, wie der weißhaarige, sterbende Vampir plötzlich mit Tränen in den Augen sagte, „Es tut mir Leid. Vergebt mir, ich habe versagt."

Ivan rief etwas von, es wäre dafür jetzt zu spät und hatte sich Ginny gepackt. Er griff sie grob an den langen roten Haaren und zog sie zu sich heran. Und noch während sich Rons Schwester vehement wehrte, drückte der eindeutig stärker Vampir ihren Hals brutal zur Seite und entblößte seine Zähne. Konstantin flehte ihn zwar noch an, es nicht zu tun, dass er nicht wüsste, was er tat, doch Ivan wollte es beenden. Ein kurzer Ruck und er hatte Ginny gebissen. Doch was nun folgte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Niemand hatte das, außer vielleicht Konstantin.

Ivan stieß Ginny nämlich von einer auf die andere Sekunde von sich und schrie voller Schmerz auf. Er blickte ungläubig auf das Mädchen und taumelt zurück, als hätte ihn ein Fluch getroffen. Dann begann er zu röcheln und fasste sich an den Hals. Harry beobachtete das ganze mit einem leicht entsetzten Gesicht, denn auch wenn Ginny dadurch erst einmal gerettet war, verstand der Gryffindor einfach nicht, was hier geschah. Warum erzeugte der Biss oder gar das Blut von Rons Schwester eine solche Reaktion bei Ivan?

Schließlich ging der Vampir auf die Knien und noch während er Blut spuckte, platzten seine Lippen auf und an verschiedenen Stellen seines Körpers begannen sich Blasen zu bilden wie bei der Beulenpest, nur dass diese im nächsten Moment leuchtend rot wurden und es so aussah, als würden sie sich gleich entzünden. Voller Unglaube schaute Ivan auf Ginny, die kaum das sie frei war, einen Meter von ihm weggekrabbelt war und sich nun den blutenden Hals hielt. Dann ging der Blick des Blutsaugers zu Konstantin, der seinen früheren Herren voller Abscheu anblickte, und er fragte mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme, „Was geschieht mit mir, Konstantin? Was geschieht mit mir? Warum?"

Konstantin versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch das Schwert hinderte in daran. Daher riss er sich das Metall plötzlich mit einem Ruck heraus und es schien ihm egal zu sein, dass dies sein sicherer Tod war. Irgendwas wollte er noch loswerden, bevor er starb und Harry war gespannt was dies war.

„Du fragst warum, Ivan? Und du nennst mich einen Verräter?" sagte der Vampir mit fester, nahezu kalter Stimme. „Nun Ivan, das ist die Strafe dafür, dass du deinen Eid gebrochen hast. Du und ich und jeder andere Vampir aus unserem Clan schwor Gregory und seiner Blutlinie ewige Treue bis zum Tode. Doch nun hast du in deinem Wahnsinn versucht dieses Mädchen zu töten und damit die rechtmäßig Erbin ..."

„WAS", riefen jetzt nicht nur Ivan, nein, auch Harry, Ginny und der langsam erwachende Damion.

„Ja Ivan und damit ist auch der Beweis erbracht, dass du niemals ein Anrecht hattest, uns zu führen. Denn du, wärest du wirklich so mächtig gewesen, wie es die Position eines Anführers erfordert, dann, ja dann hättest du das Blut, dem du verpflichtest warst gespürt, hättest das Band fühlen können, welches uns alle verbindet. Doch du hast ... konntest es nicht. "

Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum und sein Blick ging zwischen den beiden Vampiren und einer sichtlich schockierten Ginny hin und her. Dann aber stellten sich seine Nackenhaare alarmiert auf und zwei Sekunden später musste er auch schon blitzschnell reagieren. Ivan, seinen Fehler endlich verstehend schien sich an einen letzten Strohhalm klammern zu wollen. Scheinbar dachte er, dass mit dem Tode von Ginny seine Zeit wieder erblühen würde und mit einem lauten Schrei voller Wut sprang er auf das Mädchen zu, um sein Werk zu vollenden. Die Rothaarige erreichte er aber nie. Ein gleißender Flammestoß schoss durch den Raum, schleuderte den Vampir zur Seite und verbrannte ihn binnen weniger Sekunden.

Alles was von ihm zurückblieb war Asche. Asche, und das Amulett, welches allerdings beim Aufschlagen auf den Boden zerbrach oder besser gesagt, der Edelstein, welcher bis eben noch blutrot das Zentrum des Schmuckstückes bildet, fiel nun heraus. Auf den harten Steinplatten aufgeschlagen, hatte er seine Farbe total verloren und war jetzt nicht mehr als ein Stück durchsichtiges, blasses Etwas. Harry schaute im nächsten Moment zu Konstantin und bemerkte, wie dieser seinen Arm hob. Dass sich der Vampir dabei auch noch in der Reichweite zu Ginny befand, störte den Gryffindor umso mehr. Harry erhob seine Hand und wollte auch den zweiten Vampir erlösen. Da aber stellte sich Ginny mitten in den Weg und schockierte ihren Freund ein wenig.

„Nein Harry, tu es nichts. Erst brauche ich Antworten." Sagte Rons Schwester und bedachte Konstantin mit einem flehenden Blick. Doch ihre Fragen mussten warten, denn von der Tür her kam Lärm auf und es machte den Anschein, als bewegte sich eine Menge Unheil auf den Kerker zu.

„Schnell Ginevra, nimm das Amulett. Nimm dein Schicksal bevor es ein anderer tut und unsere Gesellschaft vom Regen in die Traufe bringt."

Ginny war zu überrascht, dass der Vampir Konstantin ihren richtigen Namen kannte. Dann aber ging ihr Blick zu dem Schmuckstück am Boden. Harry versuchte ihr noch zu sagen, sie solle lieber die Finger davon lassen und dass man nicht wüsste, was noch alles geschehen könnte, doch der Lärm und Konstantins erneutes Flehen schien Ginny in eine Art Trance zu versetzten. Sie sah offenbar nur noch das Amulett und als sie es aufhob und dann den Edelstein wieder in seine Fassung drückte, da geschah es. Ein lauter Schrei des Entsetzens und des Schmerzes durchfuhr den Raum. Harry, der eigentlich von Konstantin abgelassen hatte um zu Hermine zu gehen, eilte zu Ginny um ihr zu helfen und um ihr das Amulett aus der Hand zu schlagen. Doch das war im nächsten Moment nicht mehr möglich, denn aus dem ovalen Kranz hatten sich mit einem klickendem Geräusch drei Krallen gelöst, welche sich nun in Ginnys Fleisch gruben und das Blut des Mädchens zum Vorschein brachten.

Was Harry im nächsten Moment dann aber noch mehr verwunderte war, dass Ginny nicht versuchte, den Anhänger loszuwerden. Nein, vielmehr beobachtete sie, wie ihr Blut floss und sich der bis zu diesem Moment klare Kristall mit ihrem Lebenssaft füllte. Als dies dann beendet war, durchzuckte eine gewaltige magische Welle den Raum und verschwand im Nichts. Konstantin stand ab da die völlige Erleichterung im Gesicht geschrieben und er machte sich bereit zu sterben.

Dies war auch etwas, bei dem ihm Harry behilflich sein wollte, denn der Gryffindor hatte wütend darüber was mit seiner besten Freundin geschehen war, seine Hand schon erhoben und sich auf sein inneres Feuer konzentriert. Doch einmal mehr brauchte ich Ginny davon ab. Der Rotschopf schien aus ihrer Trance befreit zu sein und war zu Konstantin geeilt. Sie kniet nieder und drückte ihren Schal auf die Wunde, damit nicht noch mehr Blut hervor quoll. „Du darfst nicht sterben. Ich habe doch noch so viele Fragen." Rief sie und sah in die brechenden Augen des Vampirs.

„Aber ich bin es nicht würdig, meine Fürstin", erwiderte Konstantin und schaffte es nicht einmal Ginny ins Gesicht zu sehen. Die Rothaarige hatte aber offenbar ihre Wahl getroffen und mit dem Satz „ Das entscheide ich selbst", lehnte sich Damions Liebste nach vorm und drückte Konstantin ihr Handgelenk in den Mund. Von da an ging alles rasend schnell. Der Vampir am Boden und in seinem Todeskampf konnte seine Schuldgefühle nicht mehr gegen seine Urinstinkte stellen und kaum hatte er das Blut geschmeckt begann er zu saugen. Und noch während er dies tat, schien sein Körper zu Kräften zu kommen und eine Minute später ließ er von Ginny ab.

Ein ersticktes „Danke" verließ seinen Mund und er machte den Anschein sich vor Ginny zu verbeugen. Harry fragte sich, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte, musste dann aber seine Fragen zurückstellen, da der Lärm vor dem Kerkereingang lauter wurde. Konstantins Augen verdunkelten sich und er rief, „Schnell Herrin, wir müssen hier weg. Wir müssen zum Großen Rat und ihnen sagen, was passiert ist. Denn erst wenn er es weiß, dann kann euch keiner mehr ungestraft etwas antun. Viele von Ivan Leuten waren nämlich Geächtete, die sich nicht mehr an unsere Gesetze halten."

Dann wandte sich der Vampir an Harry und rief, er solle ihre Zauberstäbe vom Tisch und seine Freundin nehmen und sie in Sicherheit bringen. Als der Gryffindor sich dann aber sträubte und meinte, er ginge nicht ohne Ginny und Damion, da blitzte ihn Konstantin an und versicherte ihm, dass die Beiden unter seinem Schutz stünden. Kurz darauf zerbarst die Tür zum Kerker und die Holzsplitter rauschten durch den Raum. Harry rannte daher zu Hermine, befreite sie und nahm das immer noch bewusstlos Mädchen in seine Arme. Danach ging er mit ihr in Flammen auf. Allerdings traf ihn kurz bevor er verschwinden konnte erneut was am Kopf und seine Gedanken an Hogwarts, wo er hinwollte, trübten sich rapide...


	92. Kapitel 92

Kapitel 92

Kapitel 92

„Ist da wer?"

Seamus war aus seinem Traum, in welchem sie gerade den Hauspokal gewonnen hatten, hochgeschreckt. Sein Blick ging suchend in die Dunkelheit und seine Hand in Richtung Zauberstab.

„Schsch Seamus, ich bin es nur, Parvati", erwiderte eine sanfte Mädchenstimme und der Ire konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkeifen. „Na dann ist ja OK. Sprich aber einen Stillschweigezauber. Ron hat manchmal ein ziemlich großes Organ ..."

„Eyh", kam es aus einer anderen Ecke des Schlafsaales mit leicht empörter Stimme und Seamus setzte hinterher. „Ich meine deine Stimmbänder, nicht das Würmchen." Kurz darauf war es wieder ruhig im Gryffindorturm, was vermuten ließ, dass das indische Mädchen Seamus Rat befolgt hatte. Hinter dem Vorhang sah es da schon anders aus, denn Ron hatte seine Liebste, kaum dass sie allein waren, eng an sich gezogen und bedachte sie mit stürmischen Küssen.

„Wo warst du noch so lange?" fragte er schließlich, als sie sich kurz trennten und Parvati ihr leichtes Nachthemd über den Kopf zog.

„Ach wir haben die Zeit etwas verquatsch", erwiderte sie und zog an Rons Decke damit sie darunter schlüpfen konnte.

„Echt? Die Zeit vergessen? Aber was kann denn so interessant sein, dass du mich vergisst?", striezte Ron seine Liebste nun etwas, während seine Hand langsam ihre Brüste streichelte.

„Oh es ging um Celine, eigentlich Mädchengespräche. Sie hat uns erzählt, dass sie vorgestern das erste Mal so richtig mit Collin geschlafen hat. Du weißt schon Sex und so..."

„Wirklich? Mehr als Baden? Wie das denn?", fragte Ron nun leicht überrascht und in seiner ureigenen, leicht unbeholfenen Art und Weise. Parvati drückte sich daraufhin etwas von ihm weg und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Nun, mein Lieber, ich denke mal, so wie wir alle es tun. Sie haben geknutscht und dabei hat Celine mit ihrem geschmeidigen Körper unseren Hobbyfotographen erregt, seine bestes Stück, welches nach ihren Angaben übrigens so gar nicht zu seinem kleinen Körperbau passen soll, ist hart geworden und er hat es dann mit viel Gefühl in ..."

„Ho ho Schatz, Informationssperre. So genau wollte ich es nicht wissen", unterbrach Ron sein Freundin, die ihn mit ihrem Ton nun leicht an Hermine im Lehrmodus erinnerte. Parvati lachte und küsste ihren Freund zur Beruhigung. Ron allerdings brach den Kuss noch mal kurz ab und schien nun ein wenig abgelenkt zu sein. Sein Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, den Parvati immer dann sah, wenn den Rothaarigen was beschäftigte und schließlich fragte er auch mit leicht verlegener Stimme.

„Ich meinte auch nicht die Theorie Schatz. Ich meinte eher, wie sich Collin in Celines besonderem Fall verhalten hat. Ich meine, sie ... sie ist ... ist doch ..."

„Behindert Ron, aber nicht tot. Und soweit ich es aus ihren Worten herausgehört habe, betrifft ihr körperliches Leiden nur ihr Geh- und Stehvermögen, also ihre Muskeln und nicht ihren Gefühlssinn. Wie meinte sie es doch so treffen? ‚Es war so aufregend und viel versprechend. Obwohl, eine Nummer im Stehen, werd ich wohl nur vom Hörensagen erleben, auch wenn Collins Stöße meine Füße zum Kribbeln gebracht haben'."

Auf diese Aussage hin verschluckte sich Ron und während er nach Atem rang, meinte er, dass dies eindeutig zu viele Informationen waren. Parvati erwiderte daraufhin, dass er sich dann lieber darum kümmern sollte, dass auch ihre Füße kribbelten und sie dann nichts weiter erzählen würde. Der Rothaarige kam diesem Wunsche natürlich sofort nach und sie schliefen erst eine gute Stunde später eng umschlungen ein.

Gegen acht Uhr dann öffnete Ron schließlich seine Augen wieder. Heute war ja Sonntag und damit kein Unterricht, was hieß, er konnte noch eine Weile mit Parvati kuscheln. Diese lag übrigens mit etwas Abstand zu ihrem Freund neben ihm und beobachtete, wie dieser langsam erwachte. Ron lächelte sie an und flüsterte „Guten Morgen". Zu einem Kuss kam es aber nicht mehr, denn als sich der Gryffindor rüberbeugte, um seine Lippen auf Parvatis Mund zu legen, sog er stark die Luft ein, um ihren Duft aufzunehmen, und stockte plötzlich in seiner Bewegung. Er schnüffelte nun regelrecht ins Nichts.

„Mum", fragte er dann ungläubig und Parvati sah ihren Liebsten überrascht an. Alarmiert drehte sich Ron zum Vorhang um und öffnete ihn vorsichtig mit der Befürchtung dass Molly Weasley sich dahinter versteckte und gleich ganz Hogwarts zusammen schrie. Dann hob der Gryffindor den Stillschweigezauber auf und atmete noch mal tief und lange durch die Nase ein. Parvati vermutete, dass seine Werwolfsinne nun walteten und plötzlich wurde das Gesicht ihres Liebsten noch verwirrter und totaler Unglaube spiegelte sich wieder. Er sagte dann plötzlich auch noch Namen wie „Remus", „Bill" und „Kingsley" und sprang auf. Sein blasses Gesicht wandte sich Parvati zu. Mit panischer Stimme rief er, „Der Orden ist im Schloss. Oh mein Gott, es muss was mit Harry passiert sein." Und keine zwei Minuten später stürmte Ron sich seinen Umhang noch überwerfend in Richtung Große Halle.

Es war doch ein schon sehr ungewöhnlicher Anblick, welcher sich den Schülern von Hogwarts bot, als sie zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle erschienen. Überall standen Erwachsene rum und diskutierten. Unter ihnen Kingsley Shacklebolt und fast der gesamte Weasleyclan, angefangen von Molly über die Zwillinge bis hin zu Arthur und Bill. Letzter war es auch der seinen jüngsten Bruder als erstes entdeckte und ihm entgegen lief.

„Ron es ist ..."

„Was ist Bill? Es geht doch um Harry?", unterbrach der Gryffindor seinen Bruder voller Furcht vor dem Schlimmsten in der Stimme. Dann ging sein Blick zu Stephano Styls und auch zu Tonks, welche beide gerade von Poppy versorgt wurden. Damions Vater hatte eine ordentliche Brausche am Kopf, doch er versuchte der Schulheilerin zu entgehen.

„Lass gut sein Poppy, wir müssen sie erst finden", hört Ron seinen Professor sagen und lenkte daher seine Schritte in dessen Richtung. Poppy schien aber völlig anderer Meinung zu sein und fuhr den Mann zur Überraschung aller laut an.

„Nein Stephano, du bleibst jetzt erst mal sitzen. Du hast eine Platzwunde am Kopf, mehrere Fluchverbrennungen am Körper und du hast sie die halbe Nacht gesucht. Du bist doch völlig erschöpft."

Professor Styls ließ sich aber nicht belehren und konterte damit, dass Damion sein Sohn sei, alles war, was er noch habe und dass er es sich nie verzeihen könnte, wenn ihm und Harry und den Mädchen was geschehen war. Damit stand er auf und ging zum Tisch der Direktorin. Minerva McGonagall unterhielt sich gerade mir Kingsley und erfuhr, dass einige Auroren, die zu ihm standen, die Stelle untersucht hatten, wo Harry überwältigt worden war. Doch dann wurden seine Ausführungen unterbrochen. Zum einen wollte Ron aufgeregt wissen, was geschehen war. Und dann schrie ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw plötzlich auf und deutete aufgeregt auf die schwebenden Kerzen in der Halle.

Sofort gingen alle Blicke auf die wächsernen Lichtquellen und man erkannte, was das Mädchen so aufregte. Das Feuer schien aus irgendeinem Grunde immer wilder, immer intensiver zu brennen, so heiß sogar, dass das Wachs schon zu schmelzen begann. Dann, mit einem Male, schien es so, als würde sich im Zentrum der Halle plötzlich eine Unmenge Energie sammeln und dann geschah es. Ein riesiger Feuerball entflammte vor den Augen aller und als er wieder verschwand blieben an seiner Stelle zwei menschliche Körper zurück.

Es waren Harry und Hermine, wobei der Gryffindor seine Freundin auf den Armen hielt, seine lederne Kleidung schwelte und er konnte sich kaum noch auf seinen Beinen halten. „Oh mein Gott, Harry", rief Ron und stürmte los. Er schaffte es mit einem weiten Sprung gerade noch Hermines geschundenen, nackten Körper vor einem harten Aufschlag zu bewahren. Nun lag sie auf ihm und dass die Kleidung seiner besten Freundin nur noch Asche war, bekam der Rothaarige aber erst mit, als seine Hand eine von Hermines Brüsten von hinten umfasst. Blitzschnell zog er sie zurück und rollte dann das Mädchen von sich runter. Sein Blick ging nach Poppy suchend durch den Raum und dabei realisierte er, dass alle Anderen ihn, oder aber vielmehr den nackten Körper in seinen Armen anstarrten. Wut entbrannte kurz und er schrie, sie sollten gefälligst ihre Blicke abwenden. Dann zog er sich selbst rasch seinen Umhang aus, um ihn um Hermine zu legen und hoffte darauf, dass Poppy endlich aus ihrer Starre erwachte.

Danach ging sein Blick zu Harry, welcher mittlerweile von Professor Styls versorgte wurde. Damions Dad hatte den völlig erschöpften Jungen auf den Boden gebettet, hatte seine Jacke mit einem kleinen Messer aufgeschnitten, damit der Gryffindor besser Luft bekam und drückte nun ein Taschentuch auf die Wunde am Kopf. Harry stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf, doch Styls beruhigte ihn schnell.

„Schon Gut, Harry. Alles wird gut", sagte er und bedeutete seinem Schüler er solle liegen bleiben. Allerdings kam nun Ron auf den Plan und er fragte seinen besten Freund ängstlich, was mit Ginny und Damion sei. Harrys Augen wurden darauf weit und er sagte mit erstickender Stimme, „Der Vampir hat sie mitgenommen. Er bringt sie nach Rum..."

Offenbar reichte die Kraft des Gryffindors nicht mehr um den Satz zu vollenden. Harry bäumte sich noch mal kurz auf und sackte dann bewusstlos zusammen. „Nein", schrieen nun nicht nur Ron, sondern auch Molly und Arthur. Und vor allem Rons Mum musste gestützt werden. Das nächste was die Schüler in der Großen Halle noch mitbekamen war, dass einige Auroren beschlossen, die zwei Schüler zu suchen und dass Ron verzweifelt bat, dass er mit gehen dürfte. Professor McGonagall gab dieser Bitte aber nicht statt und meinte, man dürfte jetzt nichts übereilen. Danach wurden alle Schüler in ihre Häuser geschickt und die Verletzten schwebten vorsichtig und unter Poppy ständig wachsamen Blick in den Krankenflügel.

Harry Potter hätte niemals gedacht, dass ihm Madam Pomfreys Parfum, ihr _Eau_ _de Steril_, einmal Erleichterung verschaffen würde. Ein riesiger Stein fiel dem Gryffindor also vom Herzen als er es roch, denn die letzten Momente bevor er in Hogwarts aufgetaucht und ohnmächtig geworden war, schien nur wie in einem Traum vor seinen Augen abgelaufen zu sein. Nun aber war Harry wieder bei Sinnen und dies verdankte er ... nein, nicht dem Geruch des Krankenflügels, ... sondern Professor McGonagall zorniger Stimme.

„Oh dieser Dickkopf, dieser Bengel ... dieser ... Wenn ich ihn in die Finger bekomme, dann ..."

„Minerva, hör auf zu fluchen, du weckst noch alle auf." Erklang zu Harrys Verwunderung Molly Weasleys Stimme aus nicht ganz zwei Meter Entfernung von ihm. Allerdings war sie wohl die Falsche, um die Direktorin zu beruhigen denn die alte Hexe wandte sich nun direkt an Rons Mum und sprach mit lauter Stimme weiter. „Und genau das tue ich nicht, meine Liebe. Es ist schließlich dein Sohn, der denkt oder eben nicht nachgedacht hat ..."

„Ron? Was ist mit ihm?", hört man nun Molly überrascht fragen und die Direktorin wetterte weiter. „Na er ist fort! Er hat das Schloss verlassen."

„Oh nein", fuhr Harry hoch, bereute dies aber keine zwei Sekunden mit einem Stechen im Kopf und dem Gefühl, als würde sich Alles drehen. Natürlich rief das Poppy auf den Plan und sie fauchte die beiden Erwachsenen an. Sie wollte sogar, dass die beiden Hexen den Raum verließen und ihren Disput vor den heiligen Hallen ausfochten, doch das wollte Harry wiederum nicht und immer noch eine Hand an den Kopf gepresst und mit der anderen das Gleichgewicht haltend, sagte er leise „Nein, Poppy. Ich muss erst wissen, was mit Ron ist."

„Ach musst du das, Harry?", fragte die Heilerin schnippisch, wurde sich aber des flehenden Blickes des Gryffindors bewusst und verdrehte dann geschlagen ihre Augen. Sie drückte Harry noch ein Schälchen mit einem Schmerztrank in die Hand und danach konnte sich Harry an die Direktorin wenden.

„Was ist mit Ron? Und wo ist er hin?", fragte Harry besorgt und Professor McGonagall kam an sein Bett.

„Nun, Harry, so wie es aussieht, ist bei ihrem Freund eine Sicherung durchgebrannt, als ihr Zwei gestern Abend hier aufgetaucht seid und du sagtest, dass die Vampire Ms. Weasley und Stephanos Sohn mitgenommen haben. Ron wollte sofort los, um sie mit zu suchen und um sie wieder sicher nach Hause zu bringen. Doch wir haben beschlossen, erst einmal auf mögliche Informationen von unseren Verbündeten oder aber auf ihr Erwachen zu warten ..."

„Ja und?", fragte Harry dazwischen und die alte Hexe machte ein sehr nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Nun, offenbar dauerte dies ihrem Freund zu lange und so kam es, dass Ms. Patil vorhin ganz aufgeregt zu mir kam und mich informierte, dass ihr Freund einige Sachen zusammengepackt, seinen Besen geschultert und dann Hogwarts verlassen hat."

„Oh nein, das kann nicht sein. Sie werden ihn umbringen, wenn er sich Ginny in irgendeiner Art nähert." Entfuhr es Harry und die Erwachsenen, zu denen sich nun auch Professor Styls gesellt hatte, schauten den Gryffindor verwirrt an.

„Ihn töten? Sich Ginny nähern? Harry wie meinst du das? Und wo hat man sie hingebracht?" Fragte nun Damions Dad voller Sorgen, worauf Harry leicht grinste.

„Nun Steph, sie bringen sie, und auch Damion, zum Rat der Vampire. Irgendwie scheint es in den Reihen der Blutsauger ein paar Unstimmigkeiten zu geben und der eine Vampir, sein Name ist Konstantin, und er war es auch, der uns gerettet hat, nun, hat in Ginny ihr Erbe erkannt."

„Ihr Erbe?", fragte die Direktorin, doch Harry beachtete sie nicht wirklich, sondern sein Blick lag auf Molly. Rons Mum musste in den letzten Augenblicken fieberhaft eins und eins zusammengezählt haben und wurde nun immer blasser. „Oh bei Merlin ... sie ... sie ist ... Oh... Mariam ...Gregory... Er ... er war ... war der Sohn des Großfürsten und ..."

„Richtig Molly", sagte Harry. „Und Ginny trägt sein Blut. Das Blut, welches mir und Hermine ... Oh nein, was ist mit ..."

Harry war in den letzten Minuten so gefangen vom Erzählen gewesen, dass noch nicht mal auf das Bett neben sich geschaute hatte. Dort lag seine Liebste und schlief. Harrys Blick ging Hilfe suchend zu Poppy und die Schulheilerin lächelte. „Schon gut, Mister Potter, ihr geht es gut, mal abgesehen vom Kopfweh und einem höllischen Muskelkater."

„Wie? Woher?", wollte Harry fragen, doch Poppy sprach schnell weiter. „Nun Harry, deine Freundin hat nicht wie du das Langschläfergen und war vor zwei Stunden schon mal wach. Ich habe sie daraufhin nochmals untersucht, sie etwas ausgehorcht und dann wieder in einen erholsamen Schlaf versetzt. Es fehlte ihr kaum was, außer vielleicht die leicht überdehnten Muskeln ihrer Arme und einer kleinen Beule am Hinterkopf. Allerdings konnte sie mir, oder aber auch Molly, nichts darüber sagen, was mit euch geschehen war. Offenbar hatte sie ihr Bewusstsein seit dem Angriff im Waisenhaus nicht mehr zurück erlangt und damit auch nichts von der Sache mit Ginny und Allem mitbekommen."

Harry nickte verstehend und wollte eigentlich seiner Liebsten einen Kuss auf den Mund geben. Doch sein Aufstehen wurde einerseits durch den Schmerz am Hinterkopf und andererseits durch die besorgten Blicke von Molly und Stephano Styls verhindert. Letzterer war es dann auch, der nun genau wissen wollte, warum Ron denn so in Gefahr sein sollte und Harry erklärte es ihm mit einer ganz kurzen Gegenfrage, welche sich darauf bezog, was er und alle die anderen Hexen und Zauberer tun würden, ginge es darum eine Person wie den Minister, oder sogar die Queen, oder aber die Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft in Frieden zu beschützen.

Stephano wurde blass und die Sorge in seinem Gesicht verstärkte sich noch einmal. Molly hingegen fragte laut in den Raum, wieso Harry den glaube, dass die Vampire sich so verhalten würden. Ginny sei doch nur die Ur- Ur- Urahnin oder so von Gregory. Der Gryffindor meinte daraufhin, dass er es zwar auch nicht so ganz verstehe. Es aber was mit dem Blut und der in der Blutlinie innewohnenden Macht des Großfürsten zu tun haben musste und, dass es seit Gregorys Tod zu Unruhen und Streitigkeiten zwischen den Clans gekommen war, weil nicht alle Voldemort dienen wollten. Dann wiederum waren sie aber an Ivan als letzten gebissenen Thronanwärter gebunden und konnten nicht anders. Jetzt aber, mit Ginny und Damion als weitere durchaus bedeutendere Nachkommen, bestand wieder Hoffnung.

„Nun, ich denke, wir sollten uns langsam drauf vorbereiten, Rons Verfolgung aufzunehmen." Sagte Damions Vater als Harry geendet hatte und stand abrupt auf. Der Gryffindor sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während andere die Sache nicht ganz so sahen.

„Was? Bist du irre, Steph?", fragte Poppy entsetzt und stellte sich so vor Harry, als wolle sie niemanden an ihn heran lassen. „Mister Potter bleibt hier und das noch mindestens eine Woche, bis sein Körper vollständig genesen ist."

Harry schaute nun verwirrt zu seinem Professor und bemerkte in seinen Augen plötzlich ein Funkeln, welches ihn an Albus Dumbledore erinnerte. „Und da wiederum bin ich völlig anderer Meinung, Poppylein. Harry ist auf dieser Mission unabdingbar, denn er kennt als einziger den Vampir, an den man sich wenden kann."

Zu einem Kampf zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen sollte es aber gar nicht kommen, denn die Direktorin mischte sich ein und wollte, entgegen der Art, die Harry von ihr kannte, von ihren Lehrer für VgddK wissen, wieso er gedachte Harry mitzunehmen und ob ihm bewusst sei, was der Gryffindor in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht habe und dass er wieder in Gefahr geraten könnte. Stephano Styls begann nun zu grinsen und erwiderte.

„Nun Minerva, ich denke mal, ich nehme ihn gerade deshalb mit, weil unser lieber Harry eben dieselben Eigenschaften besitzt, wie auch Ginny Bruder Ron. Eine unaufmerksame Minute von euch und er ist weg, bedenkt man seine Art zu reisen. Und dann nehme ich ihn mit, da ich hoffe, dass seine besonderen Fähigkeiten uns beim Besuch in der Höhle der Löwen, Verzeihung der Fledermäuse, behilflich sein könnten..."

„Ja aber die Verletzungen", wollte Poppy aufbegehren, immer noch leicht sauer darüber, wie Stephano sie genannt hatte. Doch auch hierauf hatte der Professor für Verteidigung eine Antwort und sie lautete an Harry gewandt, er habe eine Stunde, um ausgiebig im Vesuv zu baden, seine Heilkräfte wirken zu lassen und dann in voller Montur bei ihm auf der Matte zu stehen.

Zuerst verwirrte es Harry ein wenig. Doch dann, und wirklich in einer Sekunde in der die Schulheilerin nicht hinschaute und bevor die Direktorin die falsche Entscheidung treffen konnte, da hatten Harrys Instinkte, oder waren es die von Arcan, reagiert und mit einer Stichflamme war er verschwunden. Zwar würde er sich später noch was von Poppy, wegen dem verkohlten Bettlaken anhören können, doch vorerst galt es sich zu regenerieren. Dass Harry dafür aber nicht nach Italien in die Lavaströme des Vesuvs gereist war, sondern seinem Körper die Hitze der Geysire auf Island schenkte, sollte hier nur nebenbei erwähnt werden. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass der Gryffindor bei seiner Rückkehr eine Stunde später wohlweislich den Besenschrank des Krankenflügels auserkor. Nun ganz vorsichtig den Krankensaal betrat und auf Zehenspitzen zu seinem Bett schlich. Grund hierfür war, dass ein Krankenhaushemdchen eben nicht feuerfest war und er seinen Drachenlederanzug nun mal neben seinem Bett zurück gelassen hatte.

Die paar Schritte über den kalten steinernen Boden gehuscht, die magische Kleidung dann endlich angezogen und Hermine noch einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund gehaucht, machte sich der Gryffindor raschen Fußes auf den Weg zu Professor Styls. In seiner unschuldig naiven Art bekam er allerdings nicht mit, dass sein Widerauftauchen doch nicht ganz so unbeobachtete gewesen war. Denn Poppy, die Direktorin und Molly Weasley saßen noch im Büro der Schulheilerin und sahen alles mit einem Lächeln durch den großen, zu einer Seite optisch offenen Spiegel. Alle Drei hatten aber nach einem langen, ausschlussreichem Gespräch mit Stephano beschlossen, den Jungen sein Ding machen zu lassen und ihn auch, trotz des oder aber gerade wegen des doch sehr angenehmen Anblickes, welcher sich ihnen bot, nicht beim Anziehen zu stören. Sie waren zwar Hexen älteren Semesters, aber dennoch Frauen. Und sie wussten eines ganz genau. Das Letzte was der Gryffindor jetzt gebrauchen konnte war die Gewissheit über die Tatsache, dass er eine kleine Peepshow vor drei ihm sehr wichtigen Frauen hingelegte hatte und ihm dadurch der Kopf vom Scham platzte.

Harry überlegte noch, ob er alles bei sich hatte und klopfte dann an der Bürotür von Professor Styls an. Ein leises „Herein" erklang und zwei Sekunden später wurde der Gryffindor auch schon von einem freudig strahlenden Gesicht begrüßt.

„Na Harry, alle Akkus wieder aufgeladen und bereit?" Fragte Damions Vater und bot Harry einen Stuhl an. Harry allerdings war nun ein wenig verwirrt, da er dachte sie würden sich gleich auf den Weg machen. Schließlich hatte Ron ja eine ganze Menge Vorsprung, welchen es aufzuholen gab. Ginny Bruder konnte ja letztendlich schon über Hunderte von Kilometern weg sein. Stephano Styls hingegen blieb ruhig und studierte gelassen einige Dokumente. Etwas, das Harry doch schon ein kleines Bisschen störte und weshalb er auch die Stille durchbrach und seinen Lehrer direkt fragte.

„Professor, ich frage mich gerade, ob wir nicht Zeit verschwenden? Oder aber, wenn wir schon hier rum sitzen, ob sie mir dann erklären könnten, woher sie wussten, dass mich das Bad in einem Vulkan, oder aber in meinem Falle, ein Bad auf Island, schneller heilen würde."

Stephano Styls schaute von seinem Pergament auf und begann zu lächeln. Dann ging er um seinen Tisch herum, setzte sich direkt vor Harry auf die Tischkante und begann mit übertrieben lehrerhaftem Ton zu sagen. „Nun mein Lieber, mein Wissen um die Sache mit deiner Heilung beruht auf jahrelanger Erfahrung, Studien tausender Bücher und unzähliger Experimente..."

„Was? Aber ich dachte, dass Elementare nicht mehr so weit verbrei ..."

Harry brach mitten im Satz ab, da der Mann vor ihn angefangen hatte zu lachen. Naturgemäß sah der Gryffindor ihn daraufhin verstört an und Damions Dad erwiderte, „Oder aber es liegt daran, dass ich mich mit Eve ein wenig unterhalten habe, nachdem mir aufgefallen war, dass unsere Freundin vor einigen Tagen, oder besser gesagt, als sie sich auf einer der magischen Treppen den Fuß leicht verknackst hatte, mit hinkendem Bein in den See gegangen ist und eine Stunde und gut vier Kilometer Schwimmstrecke später ohne zu Humpeln wieder aus dem Wasser kam."

„Und dass hat sie darauf gebracht, dass es bei mir und meinem Element sich ähnlich verhält?", fragte Harry verblüfft und Styls nickte leicht.

„Ja Harry", sagte er, „so in etwa. Irgendwie scheinen euch eure Elemente eine gewisse Heilkraft zu verleihen. Wahrscheinlich damit ihr die Transformationen besser verkraftet. Frag mich aber jetzt nicht, wie das gehen soll. Sieh es einfach als Magie an."

Beim letzten Satz musste Styls nun wirklich kurz auflachen. Harry wollte ihn noch was fragen, doch da räusperte sich jemand hinter ihnen und der Gryffindor fuhr überrascht herum. Damions Dad schien allerdings auf den Besucher gewartet zu haben und meinte etwas, dass sie sich nun um die Sache mit Ron kümmern konnten. Der Blick des Professors ging zum Portraitrahmen von Albus Dumbledore und er begrüßte seinen alten Freund recht herzlich.

Der alte Zauberer erwiderte der Gruß und winkte auch Harry kurz zu. Dann aber wandte er sich direkt an den Lehrer für VgddK und meinte, „Du hattest Recht Steph. Mr. Weasley ist wirklich ein zielstrebiger, schlauer Junge geworden. Und er nutzt alles, was ihm zur Verfügung steht."

„Was? Wie meinen sie das, Professor?" Fuhr Harry hoch und bedacht das Gemälde mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht. Dumbledore lächelte aber nur verschmitzt und sagte nun an Harry gewandt. „Was ich meine ist, dass dein Freund Ronald nicht wie früher mit dem Kopf durch die Wand geht und einfach losgerannt ist, Sondern er ist zuerst nach Hogsmeade geflogen, dann in den Eberkopf eingestiegen und danach mit Aberforths Kamin nach Rumänien zu seinem Bruder Charlie gereist. Etwas, worauf wir gleich hätten kommen und Schritte einleiten müssen."

„Und jetzt?", fragte Harry, worauf Professor Styls antwortete, „Jetzt haben wir einen Anhaltspunkt und nehmen den selben Weg. Ich denke doch Albus, du hast mit Arthurs Sohn schon Kontakt aufgenommen?"

Das Portrait nickte und meinte, dass Charlie schon auf sie wartete. Außerdem habe er seine Kontakte in Rumänien informiert und diese hören sich nach etwaigen Fremden um. Ein rothaariger Teenager sollte doch schon ein wenig auffallen. Mit diesen Worten schloss Harry alter Mentor seine Ausführungen ab und schaute die beiden Zauberer erwartungsvoll an. Professor Styls dankte dem Portrait und holte dann seinen Umhang aus dem Schrank. Danach ging er zum Kamin und bat per Flohpulver die Direktorin, ob sie seinen Kamin kurz frei schalten könnte. Professor McGonagalls Gesicht erschien in den Flammen und sie nickte.

Dann aber fragte Styls seine Chefin noch, ob ihr Blutdruck wieder runter war und er legte dabei ein Grinsen auf, welches Harry nichts Gutes erahnen ließ. Als sie beide dann soweit waren um durch den Kamin nach Rumänien zu reisen, fragte Harry seinen Lehrer, wie er das mit dem Blutdruck gemeint habe. Styls Grinsen wurde nun fast teuflisch und er erwiderte, dass Harry dies bestimmt nicht wissen wolle. Und bevor sich der Gryffindor noch weitere Gedanken machen konnte, gab ihm Damions Dad auch schon einen kleinen Stups und sagte laut „Drachenpflegestation Rumänien Nord, Charlie Weasleys Büro". Die grünen Flammen schlugen hoch und rissen die beiden Männer mit sich...

TBC

9


	93. Kapitel 93

Kapitel 93

Kapitel 93

Harry fragte sich, ob er es jemals lernen würde. Wahrscheinlich nicht, da er durch seine Teleportation es eh immer vermeiden würde so zu reisen. Doch einmal mehr stolperte der Gryffindor aus dem am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossenem Kamin und es war Charlie, welcher ihn davor bewahrte hart gegen einen massiven Steinpfeiler zu laufen, welcher ungefähr zwei Meter vom Kamin entfernt die Decke abstützt.

„Hey Harry", begrüßte Rons Bruder den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem Grinsen und zog den Jungen dann schnell zur Seite, da das Flackern der grünen Flammen eine weitere Person ankündigte. Kurz darauf stand auch Stephano Styls im Raum und nach einem kurzen musternden Blick beider Zauberer umarmten sich der Professor und Rons Bruder wie zwei alte Freunde. Harry kam dabei in den Sinn, dass sie sich zwangsläufig kennen mussten, da Stephano ja damals sein Praktikum in Hogwarts absolvierte hatte, als Ems und Charlie dort noch Schüler waren.

Einige Moment später führte der rothaarige Drachenpfleger seine Gäste dann ins Wohnzimmer seines kleinen Domizils. Dort bot er ihnen Tee an und brachte die beiden auf den neuesten Stand. Harry hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, während sein Blick jedoch durch den Raum wanderte und das doch sehr ungewöhnliche Ambiente studierte. Es gab hier im Zimmer, oder eher in der Wohnung von Charlie, offenbar nur einen großen Raum außer dem Bad und der Küche und alles schrie förmlich nach Junggeselle und Drachenfan. Überall hingen Bilder der großen Echsen, einige davon mit Charlie, wie er die Tiere streichelte oder pflegte. Das Ungewöhnlichste allerdings war die Ecke, wo Rons Bruder zu schlafen schien.

Dort sah es nämlich nicht so aus, als wären sie in einem Haus oder so. Nein diese Ecke bestand aus blankem Felsen, einer dicken Strommatte und Fellen, die zu einem Lager zusammengelegt waren. Dann bildeten mehrere alte Öllampen an den Wänden so etwas wie eine Lichtquelle und ansonsten war alles kahl. Harrys Blick verweilte etwas länger auf der Schlafstätte und dadurch zog er die Aufmerksamkeit von Charlie auf sich.

„Na Harry, gefällt dir mein Bett? Hab es selbst erschaffen?"

Das Amüsement in Charlies Stimme schwang förmlich im Raum und Harry schaute ihn verlegen an. „Ähm, es ist sehr ungewöhnlich", versuchte der Gryffindor es politisch auszudrücken, worauf Rons Bruder zu grinsen begann und meinte, „Jepp, aber die Kirschen stehen tierisch drauf."

Dies war zu viel und Harry verschluckte sich. Dann merkte er, wie sein Gesicht zu glühen begann und innerlich verfluchte er sich mal wieder. Steph und Charlie hingegen kugelten sich fast auf dem Boden, als sie sein Gesicht sahen. Dann aber erbarmte sich Charlie und stand auf. Er kam auf Harry zu, ging dann an ihm vorbei Richtung Schlafecke und bedeutete dem Jüngeren ihm zu folgen.

„Nimm's mir nicht übel Harry. Den Spruch musste sich bisher jeder anhören. Wobei das Gesicht das du gemacht hast aber nur im Mittelfeld liegt. Mum zum Beispiel brauchte gute fünf Minuten um sich wieder einzukriegen. Allerdings löcherte sich mich danach damit, dass es Zeit für Enkel währe und ich merkte, dass der Schuss doch ein wenig nach hinten losging."

Harry starrte Charlie an und stellte sich dann Molly vor, wie sie in ihrer Art ihren Sohn dazu bewegen wollte mal was für die Familienplanung zu tun. Schließlich aber standen sie vor dem Schlaflager von Charlie und mit einem Male wurden Harrys Augen immer größer, denn zwischen den Decken lag etwas. Etwas, das Harry schon einmal gesehen hatte und was ihm in seinem ersten Schuljahr eine nicht ganz ungefährliche Strafarbeit eingebracht hatte. In Charlies Bett lag doch tatsächlich ein Drachenein. Harrys Blick ging alarmiert und leicht entsetzt zu Rons Bruder und dieser grinste.

„Schön, nicht wahr, Harry?", fragte Charlie mit einem Ton, welcher Harry sehr an Hagrid erinnerte. Der Gryffindor nickte, sein Gesicht blieb aber ein riesiges Fragezeichen. Charlie streichelte das Ei nun ein wenig und richtete die Felle und Decken ein wenig.

„Siehst du Harry, ich liebe meine Drachen und kann mit Stolz behaupten, dass ich einer der besten Drachenpfleger bin, die es in Europa gibt. Ja, ich schreibe sogar gerade an einem Buch über meine Zeit mit den Echsen. Doch dies alles könnte ich nicht, wenn ich nicht wüsste, mit was ich es zu tun habe. Meine Kollegen halten mich manchmal sogar für verrückt, weil ich gerade so etwas wie das hier mache. Doch das Bett hat seinen Grund. Es ist aufgebaut wie die Höhlen, in denen die großen Drachen ihren Nachwuchs sonst zur Welt bringen. Du musst wissen, dass der erste Eindruck für ein geschlüpftes Junges immer der wichtigste ist. Und ich habe in meiner Lehre zu oft gesehen, was passieren kann, wenn die kleinen Drachen, die ihre wirklichen Eltern aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nicht mehr um sich hatten, die Sterilität einer Labors in ihren ersten Stunden erfahren."

Harry schaute den Rothaarigen überrascht an und Charlie legte noch nach. „Und ich bin eine Naturfreak, Harry. Ich schlafe oft mit draußen in den Höhlen und beobachte meine Lieblinge. Also muss ich mich nicht umgewöhnen, wenn ich mal hier wohne." Langsam schien der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor die Denkweise von Rons Bruder zu verstehen und kam dann zum eigentlichen Grund für ihren Besucht. Er fragte Charlie direkt nach seinem Bruder und der Drachenfan erwiderte.

„Nun Harry, ich weiß nicht, wo Ron hin ist. Ich war auf Beobachtung im Reservat. Doch das mein liebes Bruderherz hier war, steht außer Zweifel. Er hat mir einen Brief dagelassen und da alle meine Brüder oder aber Ginny und Mum und Dad eine magische Berechtigung haben, meine Wohnung hier zu betreten, nun, dadurch wurde kein Alarm ausgelöst und ich erfuhr erst durch Professor Dumbledore, der den Rahmen von Alexis Waldorf da drüben benutzt hat, von Rons kleiner Tour."

„Und wo könnte er jetzt sein Charlie?", fragte Stephano Styls und rieb sich etwas die Hände. Rons Bruder schaute den Professor an und erwiderte dann nachdenklich. „Nun, ich denke, er wird hoch zum Schloss der Vampire gegangen sein."

„Zum Schloss?", entfuhr es Harrys Mund und er starrte den Rothaarigen an.

„Jepp Harry, der Hauptsitz der Clans oder besser der des großen Rates, befindet sich in etwa fünfzehn Kilometern Entfernung von hier im Gebirge auf einer sehr schlecht zugänglichen Felsformation."

„Aber dann müssen wir los, Charlie", sprang Harry auf und wollte zur Tür. „Ron wird es sonst nicht überleben. Die Vampire sind auch für ihn zu viele."

Überraschender weise blieb Charlie aber sehr gelassen und grinste. Harry sah ihn verständnislos an und erst als der Rothaarige merkte, dass es einer etwas ausführlicheren Erklärung für den Gryffindor bedurfte, erklärte er.

„Bleib ruhig Harry. Ron mag zwar vor euch hier in Rumänien aufgetaucht sein, doch ans Schloss kommt er auch erst nach Sonnenuntergang heran. Die Vampire haben sich schon vor Hunderten von Jahren gegen Angriffe am Tage geschützt. Ron weiß das seitdem sie mich regelmäßig besucht haben."

„Ja aber... er könnte doch einfach dort hin apparieren", wollte Harry seine Sorge um seinen Freund noch untermauern. Charlie nahm ihm aber den Wind aus den Segeln und meinte, dass Apparation schon gar nicht ging. Man kam nur zu Fuß, jedenfalls als Mensch, ins Schloss. Oder aber so, wie Harry zu reisen im Stande war. Dies hellte natürlich Harrys Gesicht ein wenig auf und man beschloss bis kurz vor Sonnenuntergang zu warten, und dann einfach in die Nähe des Schlosses zu teleportieren.

„Wow"

Anders konnte Harry den Anblick, der sich ihm nach einer kurzen Teleportation zum Fuße des Gebirges bot, nicht beschreiben. Spielberg und Lucas hätten dafür in der Muggelwelt dreizehn von zwölf Oscars bekommen´, dachte sich der Gryffindor, als sein Blick den Berg hoch zum Schloss der Vampire ging, das über ihnen im Lichte des fast runden Mondes strahlte und Macht und Gefahr förmlich in jede Richtung sandte.

Harry überlegte, ob er so etwas schon mal gesehen habe. Ihn fiel aber nur Hogwarts ein, und wie es ihm nach seiner ersten Fahrt über dem See in Erinnerung geblieben war. Dann wiederum schien der Sitz des Vampirrates nicht ganz so groß zu sein, wie das Zuhause des Gryffindors. Hogwarts war mächtig mit seine dicken Mauern und massiven Türmen. Hier das Schloss hingegen hatte scharfe Kanten und schmale dünne Türmchen. Es sah fast aus wie das deutsche Schloss Neuschwanstein. Nur halt in der Gruselversion und um einiges finsterer.

Nach einigen Minuten des Betrachtens und dem Auskundschaften der Lage, meinte Steph, dass es Zeit wurde sich auf den Weg zu machen. Charlie hatte ihnen gesagt, dass man das Schloss als Sterblicher nur des Nachts betreten konnte, da die Vampire sich ja zu dieser Zeit verteidigen konnten. Jahrhunderte lange Erfahrung mit den Menschen hatte die Vampire vorsichtig gemacht. Einen Weg hatte ihnen Charlie auch aufgezeigt, wenngleich er etwas gefährlicher war, als der direkte Pfad, den auch die Bewohner des Tales unter dem Schloss für gewöhnlich nahmen. Harry fragte sich noch, welcher normal denkende Mensch sich freiwillig in die Höhle der Blutsauger wagen würde. Doch dann sah er wiederum ein, dass er vielleicht ein wenig voreingenommen war. Hatte Ivan nicht Konstantin gegenüber auch einen gewissen David aus dem Dorfe erwähnt?

Den Eingang zur Passage hatte Professor Styls schnell gefunden. Als Schatzsucher hatte man wahrscheinlich ein Auge dafür, wenn etwas nicht da war, wo es eigentlich sein sollte. So war es dann auch, als die beiden vor einem kleinen Wasserfall standen, der für Harry allerdings nicht wirklich sonderbar ausschaute. Stephano Styls hingegen musterte das herunter prasselnde Wasser genau und es sah so aus, als schaute er noch oben zu der Stelle, wo die Fluten aus dem Felsen hervortraten.

„Was ist los Professor?", fragte Harry und Styls lächelte. „Wirklich sehr einfallsreich unsere Freunde mit den spitzen Zähnen. Der Eingang muss hinter dem Wasserfall sein."

„Wie kommen sie denn darauf, Professor?", fragte Harry überrascht und bemerkte, wie Damions Dad irgendwas an der Wand neben dem Wasserfall zu suchen schien.

„Weil Harry ...",- Styls drückte plötzlich siegessicher grinsend auf einen Stein, der etwas aus der Wand heraus stach. – „... weil er nicht natürlich ist."

Der Gryffindor schaute seinen Lehrer überrascht an und seine Augen wurden dann noch größer, als es ein lautes, kratzendes Geräusch gab, welches davon zeugte, dass etwas schweres, wahrscheinlich Steine oder Felsbrocken aneinander rieben. Dem Geräusch folgte dann mehrere Sekunden später das Ausbleiben sämtlichen Lärms und Wassers. Letzte Tropfen fielen von Oben herab und der Blick auf einen Tunnel wurde frei.

„Wow", entfuhr es Harry heute schon zum zweiten Male und sein Blick ging fragend zu Professor Styls. Dieser lächelte nun freiweg und erklärte seinem Schüler die wohl am stärksten im Raum brennende Frage ... Woher?

„Siehst du Harry. Ein wenig Erfahrung zahlt sich aus, ebenso wie Beobachtungsgabe, denn das der Wasserfall hier nicht hergehört siehst du schon daran, dass zum Beispiel die Felsen um ihn herum noch viel zu schroff und kantig sind, als dass er schon lange über sie hinweg fließt. Und dann schau dir mal den Bach oder kleinen Fluss etwas weiter unten im Tal an. Er ist fiel zu groß, um allein durch dieses Wasser hier gespeist zu werden. Nein, vielmehr denke ich, dass der wahre Ursprung des Baches im Inneren des Felsens liegt und man nur einen Teil für die Tarnung des Eingangs abgezweigt hat ..."

Harry hörte den Worten des Professors zu und irgendwie schien es ihm logisch. Dann aber ging sein Blick in Richtung Tunnel und Styls bemerkte dies. Er lächelte kurz und sie machten sich daran, den Rest des Weges hinter sich zu bringen. Ein Weg, der gespickt war mir Felsenwänden, schmalen Pfaden und scharfen Kanten. Harry wurde sehr schnell klar, dass Gäste hier nicht willkommen waren und dass der Pfad nur im Notfall benutzt wurde. Und eben aus diesem Grunde, und weil sich der Tau schon auf die mit Moos bewachsenen Steine gelegte hatte kam es auch kurz vorm Ziel zu einem Zwischenfall, der die ganze Mission in Gefahr brachte.

Stephano Styls übersah während sie einen kleinen Felsvorsprung hinausklettern mussten, einen lockeren Stein und rutschte ab. Er schrammte an Harry vorbei, der noch versuchte ihn zu fassen. Doch er entglitt seinen Fingern wieder. Unaufhaltsam rutsche Damions Dad auf die Felsenkante zu und mit einem lauten Schrei voller Entsetzen auch noch über sie hinweg. Dann blieb da nur noch die Tiefe und er fiel.

„Nein", schrie Harry und mit einem Satz sprang er hinterher. Scheißegal war ihm nun, ob er ihre Position verriet oder ob ihn einer sah. Ein kurzer Flammenstoß und eine Sekunde später schoss etwas rot-goldenes in die Tiefe mit dem Ziel Stephano Styls vor dem Aufschlagen auf den Klippen zu bewahren. Der Phönix erreichte den fallenden Körper gerade noch rechtzeitig und seine Krallen gruben sich tief und den Umhang und auch das Fleisch der Schultern von Professor Styls. Dann schlug er voller Kraft mit den Flügeln und bremste den Sturz. Zwei Minuten später waren die beiden wieder dort, wo Stephanos Flug in den Tod begonnen hatte.

„Shit, war das knapp", japste Damions Dad, hielt sich den Bauch und schaute dann zu seinem Retter herüber. Harry verwandelte sich gerade zurück. Sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Schmerz, so übersäuert waren seine Muskeln in diesem Moment. Sie schafften es nicht einmal mehr, ihn auf den Beinen zu halten. Der Gryffindor sank auf die Knie, musste sich auf dem felsigen Boden abstützen und rang ebenfalls nach Luft.

Zwei oder drei Minuten verharrten die beiden Zauberer in vollkommener Stille so in dieser Position, bis schließlich irgendwer wieder zu einer Reaktion imstande war. „Danke", sagte Stephano dann leise und es machte fast den Anschein, als würden seine Augen etwas feucht werden. Harry wandte sich seinem Lehrer zu und lächelte. Er wollte noch sagen, „gern geschehen", aber sein Blick hing nun am blassen Gesicht seines Professors und ... an der stark blutenden Wunde an dessen Hinterkopf.

„Professor, sie sind verle ...", rief er alarmiert. Jedoch unterbrach ihn Stephano sofort indem er die Hand hob und erwiderte, „Nein ... und Ja, Harry."

„Wie bitte?", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor überrascht und Styls sprach schnell weiter.

„Ja, ich bin verletzt, Harry. Und Nein, weil es ab jetzt Stephano oder Steph heißt, mein Freund. Ich glaube nach dem eben erlebten, sind wir an dem Punkt angekommen, wo dies legitim ist. Das einzige, worauf ich jedoch nicht bestehe, ist der Bruderschaftskuss."

Harry schaute den Mann vor sich unsicher und mit großen Augen an. Dann bemerkte er das etwas gespielte Grinsen bei Steph, mit dem er wahrscheinlich den Schmerz versuchte zu verdrängen und lächelte ebenfalls zurück. Als der Professor dann auch noch seinen Zauberstab hob, ihn in Richtung Wunde hielt und meinte, er würde es schon notdürftig wieder hinbekommen, nun, da hatte Harry plötzlich einen anderen Einfall. Warum eigentlich nicht?´, fragte er sich. Arcan sagte doch selbst immer, er spiele keinen, sondern er sei ein Phönix.'

Und mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf überlegte Harry weiter, wie er an sein Ziel kommen könnte. Zuerst kam ihm die Idee von was Traurigem, damit sich einige Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. Doch dann, als Harry vielmehr an die Wunde von Steph dachte und dass er Tränen zu Heilen brauchte, nun da schien sein Körper wie von selbst zu reagieren. Sein Blick verschwamm allmählich und es war so, als würde ihm etwas aufs Auge drücken. Rasch begriff der Gryffindor, langte in seinen Umhang und suchte nach was brauchbaren, mit dem er die Tränen auffangen konnte. Hilfe kam in Form eines Taschentuches und noch bevor Stephano Harry fragen konnte, was er habe, hatte der Schwarzhaarige auch schon die Tränen aufgefangen und drückte das Stückchen Stoff in den Farben von Gryffindor auf die Wunde an Stephs Hals.

„Harry, was soll ...", weiter kam Damions Dad nicht, denn eine kühlende Frische breitete sich in seinem Nacken aus. Die Phönixtränen wirkten sofort, linderten den Schmerz und fast hätte der gestanden Mann vor Erleichterung gestöhnt. Aber eben nur fast und so entfuhr ihm vielmehr ein weiteres „Danke" an diesem Abend, einem Abend, der so schon voller ungewöhnlicher Ereignisse war. Das wohl überraschendste für Harry allerdings war, dass sie trotz seiner feurigen Verwandlung noch keinen Vampir auf dem Halse hatten. Offenbar war ihnen das Glück hold und sie waren noch unentdeckt. Somit konnte es dann auch weiter gehen. Steph fühlte sich wieder fit, was wohl auch mit Harrys Tränen zu tun haben konnte. Und so blieb nur noch der letzte Anstieg hoch zum majestätisch thronenden Schloss übrig.

Der restlich Aufstieg die Felsen hinauf verlief ereignislos und langsam nagten Zweifel an Harrys Nervengerüst, ob sie wirklich so viel Glück hatten oder aber, ob es nicht eine Falle für sie war. Charlie hatte doch gesagt, dass die Vampire seit sie Voldemort unterstützten mehr als nur vorsichtig waren. Die letzte Wand erklommen und nun schon so etwas wie eine steinerne Mauer überwunden, blickten der Gryffindor und auch Professor Styls durch eines der großen bunten Fenster ins Schloss. Es handelte sich bei dem Raum hinter der, in Harrys Fall roten Glasscheibe, die bei näherer Betrachtung zu einem Mosaik eines Dämonen und dessen Gewand gehörte, wohl um so etwas wie die Große Halle in Hogwarts.

Was Harry allerdings erblickte ließ ihn dann doch ein wenig zurück zucken und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Inmitten des Raumes befand sich Ginny, gekleidet in ein schwarzes Gewand, und akkurat platziert im Zentrum eines brennenden Pentagramms. Um sie herum standen gut zehn Vampire, alle ebenfalls in Schwarz und ihre Augen rot glühend.

Unsicher schaute Harry zu Stephano und hoffte auf einen Hinweis, was dieser wohl von diesem Vorgang im Schlosse hielt. Der Lehrer für VgddK hatte aber scheinbar was ganz anderes im Sinne und sein Blick schien den Raum zu durchsuchen. Schließlich verharrte er an einem bestimmten Punkt und als Harry diesen ebenfalls fixierte, erkannte der Gryffindor seinen Kumpel Damion.

Der Gryffindor saß etwas abseits vom Geschehen, bei näherer Betrachtung jedoch an der Stirnseite des Saales, auf so etwas wie einem Thron aus Schädeln und Knochen. Harry fühlte sich sofort an Voldemort erinnert. Und wie dieser sich in seinem Versteck immer von solch einem Stuhle an der Furcht und Unterwürfigkeit seiner Anhänger gelabt hatte. Doch dass dies da drüben nicht der dunkle Lord, sondern sein Freund war, machte die Sache schon ein wenig bizzar. Und noch etwas war komisch an diesem Bild, denn wenn man genauer hinsah saß Damion nicht einmal auf dem höchsten Stuhl. Nein vielmehr hatte er sich auf dem Platz niedergelassen, wo man sonst, wie zum Beispiel bei der Queen und Prinz Philip, den Gefährten des Herrschers vermutete. Offenbar gab es dann im Kreis der Vampire doch noch jemanden, der noch mehr Macht als der Braunhaarige besaß. Harry hatte da auch einen Verdacht und daher blickte er zurück zu Ginny, vor der sich nun einer der Vampire aufgebaut hatte.

Dieser Vampir, vom Aussehen her ein Greis mit langen knochigen Fingern und ziemlich schütterem Haar, lächelte Ginny nun nach eingehender Musterung an und hob dann den Kopf. Er schien zu schreien, doch vielmehr kam ein langes Fauchen aus seinem Mund. Dies war offenbar ein Zeichen, auf welches die anderen neun Vampire gewartet hatten. Denn kaum dass es verklungen war, kam auch Bewegung in den Rest des Vampirkreises. Jeder von ihnen hob den Kopf, fauchte und dann begannen sich die menschlichen Züge jedes einzelnen zu verändern. Die langen tödlichen Fangzähne wuchsen aus den Kiefern hervor, Haare verblassten und verschwanden am Ende ganz und die eben noch roten Augen wurden pechschwarz und funkelten gefährlich. Harry zog vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab um seine beiden Freunde im Notfall zu retten. Wer wusste schon, was die Vampire da drinnen für ein Ritual durchführten?

Schließlich waren die Blutsauger alle verwandelt und standen nun in ihrer wahren Natur vor Ginny, die sich jedoch in einer Art Trance zu befinden schien, denn keine Regung zeigte sich im Gesicht von Harrys ehemaliger Freundin. Harry blickte zurück zu den Vampiren und erkannte nun die unterschiedlichsten Merkmale. Es gab Vampire, die noch sehr dunkle, ja fast schwarze Haut hatten und Harry zog, nachdem er das jetzige Aussehen mit dem vor der Verwandlung verglich, daraus, dass diese zu den jüngeren gehörten. Der größte Teil von ihnen hatte aber schon graue, lederartige Haut, vergilbte Zähne und musste daher sehr viel älter sein. Und genau solch ein Alter war auch der Vampir direkt vor Ginny. Er hob nun seine rechte Hand und mit einem Wink selbiger beschwor er einen Kristallkelch und einen kleinen goldenen Dolch. Was er aber damit vorhatte, als er sich Ginny noch weiter näherte, nun dies sollte vorerst ein Geheimnis bleiben, denn mit einem lauten Heulen und wütendem Geschrei zerbarst eine der großen Glasscheiben wenige Meter neben Harry und die Hölle brach inmitten der Halle los.

Ron, oder vielmehr Harrys Freund in seiner markanten Tierform hatte wahrscheinlich nur zwei oder drei Fenster weiter gehockt und alles mit angesehen. Nun aber schien es zu viel für ihn gewesen zu sein und er entschloss sich zu handeln. Dem zur Folge stand nun inmitten von zehn kampfbereiten Vampiren und im nächsten Moment von zwanzig weiteren Wachen, ein Werwolf mit einem roten Fellstreifen auf dem Rücken und knurrte seine Gegner wütend an. Als dann die ersten Flüche durch die Luft jagten, griff Ginnys Bruder alles an, was ihm in den Weg kam.

Harry, seinen Zauberstab immer noch kampfbereit in der Hand, machte sich daran sich in den Kampf mit einzumischen. Steph hielt ihn aber ab und meinte, dass es gefährlich sein würde, sich jetzt einfach so zu erkennen zu geben. Das Auftauchen von Ron war schon schlimm genug und konnte als Angriff auf den kompletten Rat angesehen werden. Man konnte von Glück reden, dass Harrys bester Freund es scheinbar nicht übers Herz brachte jemanden zu töten. Harry sah seinen Lehrer auf diese Aussage hin etwas überrascht an, bemerkte dann aber selbst, was dieser meinte. Ron schlug zwar wild um sich und versuchte zu Ginny durchzukommen. Aber seine Tritte und Schläge warfen die Vampire nur zurück, machten sie kampfunfähig, töteten sie jedoch nicht.

Schließlich hatte der Werwolf die meisten Wachen überwältigt und sah sich nun den alten Vampiren gegenüber. Da stockte er allerdings und sei Blick ging zu den beiden Herrscherstühlen. Er erblickte Damion, welcher etwas unsicher zu ihm herüberschaute und blanke Wut mischte sich nun in Rons Geheul. „Duuih ... duu haast sie verraten. Du bist einer von ihnen. ...Dafür wirrrst duu Serrben." Die Worte aus dem Maul des Werwolfs waren so voller Hass und Raserei, dass er nicht mal mitbekommen hatte, dass Ginny aus ihrer Trance erwacht war und versuchte zu ihrem Bruder durchzudringen. Allerdings war das auch eine Sache, die wohl nicht mal Harry schaffen dürfte. Ron war nun mal ein Starrkopf. Zwar mit einem großen Herzen, aber eben sehr stur und unglücklicherweise gerade ausgestattet mit der Kraft von mindestens zehn Männern. Immer weiter kämpfte der Wolf, bis plötzlich Damion einschritt. Und dies in einer Art und Weise, die auch Harrys Augen fast zum Herausfallen brachten.

Damion war nämlich mit einem Satz aufgesprungen, durch den Raum geschwebt und genau hinter seiner Liebsten gelandet. Allerdings waren seine Augen nun pechschwarz und mit einem Wink seiner rechten Hand hatte er einem der alten Vampire seinen Dolch abgenommen. Und genau dieses Stück goldenen Metalls drückte der Gryffindor an den Hals des rothaarigen Mädchens.

„Hör auf Ron, oder ich schlitze ihr die Kehle auf." Sagte Damion eiskalt und jede Bewegung im Raum erstarrte. Egal ob Vampir, Werwolf oder gar Mensch, jeder schaute zu Ginnys Freund und sah in seinem Gesicht nun eine Kälte, die ihres Gleichen suchte. Das war dann der Punkt, wo Harry lossprang. Allerdings kam er nicht weit, denn ein kurzer Fesselfluch von Steph hemmte seine Bewegungen. Entsetzt schaute der Gryffindor in Richtung seines Lehrers, nachdem dieser den Fluch sofort wieder gelöst hatte und Steph legte seinen Finger auf seinen Mund. „Vertrau ihm Harry. Ich kenne diesen Blick. Damion hat was vor und das Letzte was er tun würde, wäre Ginny weh zu tun."

Der Gryffindor sah unsicher in die Halle zurück und erkannte, dass Damions Worte das erreicht hatten, was selbst Rons Schwester nicht geschafft hatten. Ron war erstarrt und sah ungläubig zu den Beiden im Zentrum des Pentagramms. Dann kam aber wieder Leben in ihm und auch wenn er sich nicht rührte konnte man die Worte, „Du mieses Schwein" aus seinem Maul hören.

Damion blieb aber unbeeindruckt. Ja nicht einmal, dass sich nun auch einige Vampire in seine Richtung drehten und drauf und dran waren, ihn anzugreifen, bewog den Halbvampir zu einer Regung. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt voll und ganz Ron und er verlangte, dass dieser sich beruhigte, auf die Knien ging und sich dann zurückverwandelte. Es dauerte zwar noch kurz und der Werwolf kniet sich auch nicht hin, doch einige Sekunden später stand Harrys bester Freund in seiner menschlichen Form völlig nackt zwischen all den Vampiren. Sofort wollten zwei Wachen ihn überwältigen. Jedoch traf sie mitten in ihrem Tun jeweils ein Fluch und Damion donnerte los, „Wagt es nicht ihn anzufassen. Er steht ab jetzt unter dem Schutz von mir und meiner Gemahlin."

Dieser Satz saß und Ron starrte seinen Klassenkameraden mit riesigen Augen an. Ihm war sogar egal, dass er hier völlig nackt und ungeschützt da stand. Allein das Wort „Gemahlin" schien in sein Hirn vorzudringen. Schließlich schüttelte er sich und sein Blick ging zu Ginny, die nun da Damion den Dolch gesenkt und seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte, Damion voller Liebe ansah.

„Ginny ... nein", brach es dann aus Ron heraus und seine Stimme war nun eher verzweifelt als wütend. „Was hat er dir nur angetan? Ich dachte er liebt ... er hat dich zu einer von ihnen gemacht ... Oh bei Merlin ..."

Ginny schaute ihren Bruder mit überraschtem Gesicht an und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Nein, das hat er nicht Ron. Es ist wohl eher umgedreht gewesen. Doch ich dachte ... ich meine ... RON ? Was machst du eigentlich hier ?"

Die Antwort auf ihre Frage blieb aber aus, denn irgendwie schien Harrys bester Freund nun wieder völlig er selbst zu sein. Ihm wurde sein Zustand bewusst, er kannte die Wesen um sich herum und auch, wie er vor seiner Schwester stand. Sofort schoss ihm die Röte ins Gesicht und seine Hände machten sich daran, seine Blöße zu bedecken. Das war dann der Moment, wo Ginny zu lachen begann und meinte, dass ihr Bruder zu viel mit Harry zusammen war. Der Gryffindor am Fenster wollte daraufhin protestieren, doch hielt ihn die Glasscheibe davon ab.

Jedoch brachte die Erwähnung von Harrys Namen, das Geschwisterpaar wieder zu Ginnys Frage zurück. Und während Damion auf Ron zuging und ihm seinen Umhang gab, sagte Ron mit einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Unglaube, „Ich bin hier, um dich zu retten, Ginny. Dafür sind doch Brüder da. Oder ? Denn ... denn der Orden, McGonagall und all die anderen wollten es nicht, nachdem Harry völlig erschöpft und mit Hermine im Arm in der Halle aufgetaucht war und allen gesagt hat, dass euch die Vampire mitgenommen haben ..."

„Das hat Harry gesagt? Warum? Er wusste doch, dass Konstantine mir seinen Schutz angeboten hat ..."

„Er hat es nicht gesagt, weil Harry nicht mehr dazu gekommen ist", erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Stephano Styls aus dem Nichts und in der nächsten Sekunde erhellte ein Feuerball die Halle des Schlosses. Harry hatte beschlossen, dass es Zeit wurde mitzumischen und daher beide ins Zentrum der Halle teleportiert. Sofort machten sich die Wachen bereit, sie anzugreifen. Doch Ginny unterband es mit einem Wink ihrer Hand. „Nein", sagte sie zusätzlich und die Vampire blieben stehen.

Harry trat neben Ron und versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen, indem er sagte, „Ron, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Ich wollte es euch ja noch erklären, doch mir fehlte einfach die Kraft."

„Wirklich?", kam es zögernd aus dem Mund des Rothaarigen und Harry nickte, „Wirklich."

„Ja aber all die Blutsauger?", wollte Ron aufbegehren, zuckte aber zusammen, als ein kollektives Fauchen zu hören war. „Ich meine all die Vampire und ... und Ginny. Ich meine ... sie ist ...ist doch jetzt auch einer ..."

„Oh Ron...", sagte seine Schwester. „...denk nach. Denk an Mums Geheimnis und daran, was in unserem Blut schlummert. Denk daran, warum du bist, was du bist. Damion hat es in mir nur erweckt."

„Wie? Und ... und was werden Mum und Dad dazu sagen?", waren die nächsten Fragen von Rons Seite aus, worauf Ginny teuflisch zu grinsen begann.

„Oh Mum und Dad wissen es, sie waren gezwungenermaßen mit dabei, als Zeitzeugen wenn du es so willst. Und das Wie? Nun, das möchtest du nicht wirklich hören."

Ron schaute seine Schwester nun etwas verdutzt an, bekam dann aber einen Rotstich und wandte seinen Blick ab. Dies brachte Ginny nun dazu offen zu lachen und auch der Rest im Saal konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Weitere Fragen mussten aber danach warten, denn Konstantine erhob seine Stimme. Er war der einzige Vampir, welcher seine menschliche Form wieder angenommen hatte und an Ginny gewandt meinte, dass sie noch ein Ritual durchzuführen hatten. Hier horchten Harry und Ron auf und sahen mit unsicheren Gesichtern zu Damion und Ginny herüber.

„Oh ja, das Ritual", sagte die Rothaarige und bat ihre Freunde, sie sollten sich zu ihrem Liebsten gesellen. Zwar meinte Konstantine, dass es nicht üblich war, dass Sterbliche einer solchen Zeremonie beiwohnten. Ginny meinte aber, dass sie ihnen vertraute und es ihr Wusch sei. Und diesem konnte ihr der Vampir einfach nicht abschlagen. Somit war es beschlossen. Die Wachen gingen wieder auf ihre Posten, wenngleich einige humpelten, Schrammen hatten und Ron einen mörderischen Blick zuwarfen. Danach stellte sich Ginny wieder ins Zentrum des Pentagramms, die Vampire verwandelten sich und das Ritual begann von neuem.

Harry beobachtete die ganze Sache mit Argusaugen und wenn Ron die Frage nicht gestallt hätte, dann wäre es mit Bestimmtheit er gewesen. Sein rothaariger Freund kam ihm aber zuvor und wollte von Damion wissen, was die Vampire da mit seiner Schwester machten. Damion lächelte Ron leicht hinterlistig an und ihm brannte es auch auf der Zunge, etwas zu sagen, das Rons Blut wieder in Wallung bringen würde. Doch er entschied sich dagegen und erklärte, „Nun Ron, die zehn Vampire gehören zum Großen Rat der Clans der Vampire und bis auf einige Ausnahmen sind alle Vampire an den Rat und sein Urteil gebunden. Der Rat nun wiederum hat Ginny als Nachfahrin des letzten Großfürsten akzeptiert und wenn du mich fragst, sind sie mehr als nur glücklich darüber. Sie erhoffen sich eine Zeit, die besser wird, als die letzten Monate unter diesem Abtrünnigen Ivan. Und als Zeichen ihres Respekts, schwören sie Ginny nun bei ihrem Blute die Treue und ... nebenbei helfen sie meiner Liebsten ein wenig beim Lernen."

„Beim Lernen?", fragte Harry überrascht und Damion lächelte. „Ja Harry, sieh hin. Siehst du den Kelch?"

Der Gryffindor schaute zum Pentagramm und sah, wie jeder einzelne Vampir mit dem Messen sich in die Hand schnitt und etwas Blut in den Kelch tropfen ließ. Und als der letzte von ihnen, besser gesagt Konstantine damit fertig war, reichte er den Kelch mit dem Blut an Ginny weiter, die diesen dankend annahm und langsam austrank.

„Mit diesem Kelch und Blut der Ratsmitglieder darin, nimmt meine Liebste das Wissen und große Teile der Erinnerungen von ihnen auf. Sie muss sie dann nur noch verarbeiten und verinnerlichen."

Harry starrte Damion an und wollte nicht begreifen, wie dies möglich sein sollte. Aber es gab ja so viele Dinge in der magischen Welt, die man nicht für möglich hielt. Jedenfalls hatte Dumbledore dies immer gesagt und so blieb dem Gryffindor nur, zu staunen. Ron staunte übrigens auch, wenngleich sich Harrys Freund beim Anblick seiner Blut trinkenden Schwester etwas verkrampfte. Allerdings gab es eine Person in ihrer Mitte, der diese Starre schnell zu lösen vermochte. Es war Damion der auf Harrys Frage hin, ob er denn auch das Ritual durchführen würde, um an Wissen zu kommen, antwortete, „Oh nein Harry, dies bleibt allein Ginny vorbehalten. Ich werde mir das Wissen an anderer Stelle heraussaugen, sofern der Raum der Wünsche mal frei sein sollte."

Harry schaute Damion an und bemerkte das teuflische Grinsen. Abgelenkte wurde er davon im nächsten Moment durch ein Knurren von rechts, welches Ron lautstark abgab. Harrys bester Freund hatte Stephs Sohn nun fixiert und sein Blick sagte eindeutig, dass dies das Letzte war, was er aus dem Munde des Jungen hören wollte. Damion hob abwehrend die Hände und Harry und Professor Styls lachten auf. Kurz darauf war das Ritual beendet und alle Vampire wieder in ihren menschlichen Formen. Konstantin verneigte sich noch einmal vor Ginny und zog dann ein kleines Glöckchen aus seinem Umhang. Er läutete und keine drei Sekunden später betrat ein junger Mann, nicht viel älter als Harry oder Ron den Raum. Er nickte dem Vampir zu und Konstantin meinte, dass das Mahl angerichtet sei.

Die Vampire schienen sich darauf besonders zu freuen. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass sie zum Aderlass gebeten worden waren und nun ihre Reserven auffüllen mussten. Und etwas mulmig wurde es Harry dann auch, als Konstantin sie bat, ihm zu folgen, um mit ihnen zu speisen. Steph, Ron und Harry willigten ein. Ron, weil er eh Kohldampf hatte... wie immer. Stephano weil dies bestimmt eine außergewöhnlich Erfahrung sein würde und Harry, weil er seine Freunde doch nicht im Stich lassen konnte.

Bevor sich der Rat und seine Gäste jedoch in den Speisesaal begeben konnten, wurde die Tür zur Halle aufgestoßen und drei Personen in Todesserumhängen betraten den Raum. Sie schienen völlig euphorisch und bemerkten Harry und seine Freunde erst gar nicht. Dann aber taten sie es und sofort zückten zwei ihren Zauberstab. „Ihr habt Potter gefangen?", fragte einer der Todesser und für Harry schien im nächsten Moment die Welt still zu stehen, denn Konstantin erwiderte mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Freude, „Ja, das haben wir ..."

12


	94. Kapitel 94

Hey Leuters,

es geht mal wieder weiter. Dieses Mal auch mit einem ziemlich langen Kapitel. Doch ich wollte doch einfach mal einen kleinen Strich ziehen und wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

Nun noch einen kleinen Hinweis an die Wissbegierigen von euch. Scheut euch doch nicht, mal wieder Vermutungen aufzustellen. Klar, es gibt noch viele Rätsel zu lösen. Doch ich hab doch schon mal gesagt, ich liebe eure Thesen und Vermutungen. Und wenn ihr es nicht öffentlich machen wollte, gibt's da ja noch die PM´s.

Nun aber erst mal viel Spaß beim Lesen

Euer Mister Figgs

Kapitel 94

Harry traute im nächsten Moment seinen Ohren nicht. Sein Gehör und sein Hirn schienen falsch zu arbeiten und verschwommen kam es ihm so vor, als hätte es die letzten beiden Stunden nicht gegeben. War er wirklich so blauäugig gewesen und hatte sich von den Vampiren in die Falle locken lassen? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Konstantin, der Konstantin, welcher ihn, Ginny und Hermine, der sie alle unter Gefahr für sein Leben befreit hatte, war in Harrys Augen doch so etwas wie eine Lichtgestalt gewesen, die mit ihrer Ausstrahlung an Macht und Aura fast an Dumbledore herangekommen war. Harry hatte ihm alles geglaubt, hatte ihm seine Rolle als Vorsitzenden des Vampirrates und zweiter Hand nach dem Fürsten, nach Ginny, abgenommen.

Und jetzt? Jetzt kam dem Gryffindor nur ein Wort, nämlich „Verrat" in den Sinn. Etwas, worauf Voldemort ja spezialisiert war. Ja, auf langwierige Pläne und Intrigen schmieden darauf verstand sich der dunkle Lord und Harry wollte seinem Frust und seiner Zunge auch freien Lauf lassen. Konstantin, der wie Albus Dumbledore es immer geschafft hatte, in Harry hinein zu schauen schien, brachte den Gryffindor jedoch mit einem Wink seiner Hand dazu, nichts Dummes zu tun. Völlig perplex musste Harry mit ansehen, wie die Vampire sogar die Todesser gewähren ließ, näher an Voldemorts größten Feind heran zu treten.

„Oh der dunkle Lord wird mehr als nur zufrieden mit uns sein. Zuerst finden wir etwas für ihn in eurer Bibliothek. Und dann ... ja dann bringen wir ihm auch noch seinen ärgsten Widersacher. Ich muss sofort mit dem Lord sprechen ..."

Harry schaute den etwas älteren Mann, den Todesser, der dies so voller Vorfreude gesagt hatte, mit wütenden Augen an und ein Feuer begann in seinem Innersten zu lodern. Als Steph den Verbrecher dann auch noch zu kennen schien und lautstark und ebenfalls mit zornigem Gesicht meinte, dass er, Rafael Blackwood, eine Schande für alle Archäologen und Hüter der Geschichte sei, nun da war es fast soweit, dass Harry sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Glücklicherweise schritt erneut Konstantin ein und seine Stimme war eisig. „Nun, ich denke, an dem wird es nicht sein, Rafael. Ihr und eure Kumpanen... „, er schaute herablassend und angewidert zu den beiden Todessern mit ihren Zauberstäben. „ ... ihr könnt gehen und Voldemort von eurer Entdeckung berichten. David und Stanislav werden euch noch zum Schlosstor begleiten. Potter jedoch bleibt bei uns. Er ist um einiges sicherer hier und allein Ivan entscheidet wann und wo wir den Jungen an Lord Voldemort übergeben. Ihr Stümper habt in den letzten Monaten zu oft versagt und ihn entkommen lassen..."

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", schrie einer der Todesser den Vampir an und er erhob drohend seinen Zauberstab, etwas, das sich als Fehler herausstellte, denn plötzlich waren die Drei umgeben und zwar von einem Dutzend Wachen.

„Ich wage nicht, Rafael, sondern ich tue das, was mir mein Herr befohlen hat. Und nun geht. Geht und eilt euch. Denn wie ich höre ist euer Gebieter nicht sehr davon angetan, wenn er warten muss. Außerdem wollen der Rat als meine Gäste und meine Wenigkeit noch etwas zu feiern."

„Feiern? Was habt ihr zu feiern, ... Vampir?", fragte nun der dritte Todesser im Bunde und seine Stimme verriet unverhohlen, was er von den Blutsaugern und Voldemorts Allianz hielt. Ein älterer Vampir des Rates wollte schon auf die Frage antworten und mit Sicherheit wäre Ginnys Name mit ins Spiel gekommen. Konstantin war aber schneller und erwiderte mit bestimmender Tonlage, „Wir zelebrieren heute den Geburtstag unseres letzten Großfürsten und huldigen damit seinem Blute."

„Gregory? Ihr feiert Gregory, euren toten Fürsten, der so jämmerlich gestorben ist?", fragte Rafael ungläubig und sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Er blieb schließlich an Stephano Styls, dessen Sohn und Ginny hängen und fragte, was sie denn dabei für eine Rolle spielten. Er fragte, ob Konstantin wisse, dass sie auch Feinde des dunklen Lords waren und eine Prämie für ihre Köpfe gezahlt wurde.

Einige im Rat wollten sich lautstark brüskieren, so sprach man nämlich nicht über ihren alten Herrscher und schon gar nicht über ihre neue Herrin, doch Konstantin schaffte es gerade noch, etwas derartiges zu unterbinden, indem er sagte, „Sie sind unsere Ehrengäste, wenn nicht sogar der Mittelpunkt unseres Festessens. Ich hoffe du verstehst, Rafael?"

Der Todesser grinste nun dreckig und wünschte Harrys Freunden viel Spaß. Er meinte sogar, dass der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor vielleicht dabei sein sollte, wenn es soweit war. Dies würde vielleicht seine Moral brechen und Voldemort wäre noch zufriedener. Kurz darauf war er aber auch schon aus der Halle verschwunden und das einsetzende Lachen der Vampire machte Harry zum ersten Male seit Minuten klar, dass es hier um eine gut gelungene Scharade ging. Vasili, einer der Alten, wandte sich an Konstantin und lachte ihn an. „Mein Güte Konni, an dir ist ein Schauspieler und Politiker verloren gegangen."

Ginnys rechte Hand grinste zurück und erwidert, „Na zu etwas muss meine gesellschaftspolitische Ausbildung als ungarischer Prinz ja gut sein."

„Stimmt, dein Lehrer, oder besser sein Geist, ist bestimmt stolz auf dich?", meinte das nächste Ratsmitglied, worauf Konstantin etwas das Gesicht verzog. „Nun, das wiederum bezweifle ich. Ich hab das Fach und den Unterricht gehasst. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass mein damaliger Professor und Hofszeremonienmeister die Person war, welche als erste meine damals neuen Zähne zu spüren bekommen hat."

Harry klappte der Mund auf und er sah den Vampir mit großen Augen an. Konstantin grinste nun unverhohlen und sah dann zu Ginny. Er bat sie um Vergebung, für sein Tun und Ginny, die wie Harry vermutete im Geiste mit jeder Menge Informationen kämpfte, winkte nur ab und lächelte. „Es ist in Ordnung Konstantin. Du weißt, ich vertraue dir und vielleicht war dein Handeln auch das Beste. Harry, Ron ja wir alle hier im Raum haben in den letzte Jahren schon zu oft diesen Kerlen gegenübergestanden und hätten vermutlich was Dummes getan, etwas, das uns alle in Gefahr gebracht hätte."

Konstantin nickte verstehend und dankbar, musste sich dann aber Damions Frage stellen, ob es wirklich so ratsam war, die Todesser mit den Informationen davonkommen zu lassen. Auch Harry meldete sich nun zu Wort und meinte, dass es für alle, für den Krieg besser sei, dass Voldemort so wenig wie möglich Informationen bekam. Die Antwort darauf war für alle, oder besser gesagt nicht alteingesessenen Vampire und Menschen dann doch eine sehr einfache, wenngleich ungewöhnliche.

„Nun Master Damion, mein Handeln war allein bestimmt von der Direktive, dass der Schutz meiner Gebieterin über alles geht. Ich sah es als sicherer an, die Todesser so ziehen zu lassen und ihnen eure Gefangenschaft vorzuspielen. Sie waren immerhin zu dritt und dies bedeutet, sie hätten im Falle eines Falle doch gefährlich werden können."

Harry ließ diese Worte erst einmal sacken und begann nur allmählich zu begreifen, wie die ihm bis dahin fremde Rasse mit allen ihren Traditionen und ihrer Machtstruktur zu denken schien. Der Gryffindor danke Konstantin nun sogar dafür, dass er ihn zurück gehalten hatte, meinte aber auch, dass Damion mit seinem Einwand ebenso Recht hat. Voldemort durfte diese Informationen einfach nicht bekommen. Er musste so lange wie nur möglich im Dunklen tappen. Konstantin schien jedoch mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder weiter zu sein und lächelte den Gryffindor und seine anderen Gäste an.

„Mr. Potter, glauben sie wirklich, ich würde, nun da Ginevra meine neue Gebieterin ist, zulassen, dass die andere Seite gewinnt? Nein, das werde ich bestimmt nicht." Sein Blick wandte sich von Harry ab und er schaute zur Tür und zu den Wachen. Sein Augenmerk lag dabei auf zwei ziemlich großen Kerlen, die Harry bei näherem Hinsehen als zwei ziemlich gruselig dreinblickende Zwillinge erkannte. „Raul? Caspar?", rief Konstantin kurz und hatte damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Rafaels schmierige Begleiter in unserer Abwesenheit es für ihr Recht angesehen haben, eine unserer Mägde, Irina, zu bedrängen und versuchten, ihre Ehre zu beschmutzen ..."

Harry verstand das Gehörte nicht so ganz, die Gesichter der beiden Wachen jedoch, welche nun voller Zorn funkelten, sprachen allerdings Bände. Was hatte dies mit den Informationen zu tun? Fragte sich Harry und bemerkte dann das teuflische Grinsen auf Konstantins Gesicht. „Also wenn ich ihr älterer Bruder wäre, ich würde dies nicht zu tolerieren wissen. Nehmt euch doch mal ein Stündchen Zeit, um die Familienbande zu pflegen."

Einige der Ratsvampire lachte über diese Aussage und Raul und Caspar verschwanden mit dankbar nickenden Köpfen aus der Halle. Harry und seine Freunde schauten überrascht zu Konstantin und Ginny wollte ihre rechte Hand fragen, was dies zu bedeuten habe. Ihre Worte gingen jedoch im nächsten Moment unter, da die Gemäuer des Schlosses mehrere laute Schreie voller Panik und Schmerzen durchschnitten.

Harry starrte den weishaarigen Vampir nun offen an und ein „OH mein Gott", entfuhr seiner Kehle. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem. Dann wiederum wurde dem Gryffindor erneut bewusst, bei welcher Rasse er hier zu Besuch war... Vampire. Lebewesen, die ja zu den dunkelsten Kreaturen gehörten und von je her töteten, um zu überleben. Vorsichtshalber schärfte Harry nun seine Sinne. Dies blieb allerdings vor Konstantin nicht versteckt und der Vampir grinste und meinte, dass keiner von ihnen was zu befürchten habe, solange niemand Ginny oder Damion etwas Böse wollte. Bei letzterem schaute der Vampir mit wissendem Blick zu Ron und Harrys Freund verzog kurz das Gesicht.

Als dann alles geklärt und Vasili an Harry herangetreten war um ihn mit einigen Worten davon zu überzeugen, dass die Vampire durchaus Kultur hatten und Vieles durch die Ministerien verzerrt wurde, nun da kam man wieder zu dem Punkt, wo man angelangt war bevor die Todesser die Bühne betreten hatten. Man machte sich auf den Weg zum Essen, welches in einem anderen Saal des Schlosses abgehalten werden sollte. Harry Gedanken begannen nun zu rasen, denn er malte sich im Kopf schon die wildesten Bilder aus, wie wohl dieses Festessen abgehen würde. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass er in den Schulbüchern immer gelesen hatte, das die Vampire wenn sie feierten Blutorgien veranstalteten und Menschenopfer brachten, ließ es dem Gryffindor etwas flau im Magen werden. Und dass Steph offenbar auch nicht zu wissen schien, was sie erwartete, machte sie Sache noch nervenaufreibender. Es reichte ja schon zu wissen, dass vor wenigen Augenblicken schon drei Menschen ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Es waren zwar Todesser gewesen, aber es waren auch Menschen.

Im Speisesaal angekommen wartete auf Harry und seine Freunde dann die nächste Überraschung der Nacht, denn der Saal war voller Menschen, voller Vampire und alle schienen sehnsüchtig darauf zu warten, dass der Rat und vor allem Ginny vor sie trat und sich ihnen zeigte. Harry bemerkte, dass die Zahl der Frauen im Raum überwog und schlussfolgerte, dass neben den Pärchen auch die Gefährten der Ratsmitglieder warteten.

Als dann alle eingetreten waren und die Diener die Türen wieder geschlossen hatten, erhob Konstantin das Wort und stellte seine Gäste vor. Er erläuterte ein wenig die Geschehnisse der letzten beiden Tage und auch warum dieses Festessen hier so kurzzeitig angesetzt worden war. Allerdings bat er auch um Verständnis, weshalb Fürstin Ginevra die Erste, wie Ginny nun offiziell unter den Vampiren zu nennen war, nur ein paar kurze Worte zu ihren Gästen sprechen würde. Ginny bräuchte einfach noch etwas Ruhe, um die vielen Gedanken und Erinnerungen verarbeiten zu können und würde in etwa vier Wochen zum nächsten offiziellen Feiertag der Vampire ihren ersten Auftritt haben.

Allerdings wurde Konstantin dann plötzlich in seiner Rede unterbrochen und zwar von Ginny. Harrys Freundin trat an den Vampir heran und bat darum, doch etwas mehr reden zu dürfen. Konstantin offensichtlich ein wenig überrascht, lächelte das Mädchen an und meinte, dass sie dies immer tun dürfte. Ginny lächelte nun leicht verlegen und wandte sich an den ganzen Saal. Man sah ihr an, dass sie es nicht gewohnt war, vor so vielen Personen zu sprechen, doch sei meisterte dies ohne zu stocken.

„Werte Gäste, hoher Rat der Clans, vor nicht mal zwei Tagen war ich noch ein kleines Schulmädchen, welches sich mit den Problemen eines Teenagers herumschlagen musste, und jetzt steht vor mir die Aufgabe eine ganze Gesellschaft zu führen. Nun, ich hoffe, ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen und unsere Gesellschaft in eine Zeit des Friedens und der Harmonie geleiten. Ich bitte euch daher, mich zu unterstützen und mir zu helfen, sollte mir meine Jungend und Unerfahrenheit einmal im Wege stehen. Ich bin ein Mensch, der für alles offen ist und der weiß, dass man alles lernen muss um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Und daher hoffe ich, ihr versteht meinen nächsten Schritt ..."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Saal und alle Blicke lagen nun erwartungsvoll auf Ginny, die sich an Konstantin wandte. Sie bat ihn wieder näher zu treten und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Konstantin ...", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „... ich habe in den letzten Minuten nachgedacht, ob ich das Richtige tue und bin zu der Entscheidung gekommen, dass es unverantwortlich für unser Volk wäre, so ganz ohne Wissen und Ausbildung unsere Gesellschaft zu führen. Aus diesem Grunde habe ich auch beschlossen, bis zum Ende meiner Schulzeit nach Hogwarts zurück zukehren um meine Ausbildung abzuschließen. Und daher möchte ich dich hiermit bitten, in dieser Zeit die Geschicke der Vampire zu lenken. Konstantin, ich kenne dich zwar erst wenige Tage und doch vertraue ich dir mit meinem Leben und ich weiß, dass du ein guter Regent sein wirst ..."

Der Weißhaarige starrte Ginny an und schien zum ersten Male sprachlos. Dann aber wurde er aus seiner Starre gerissen, da tosender Applaus den Saal zum Beben brachte. Total gerührt bildete sich sogar eine Träne im Auge des Vampirs und er ging auf die Knie vor Ginny. Er küsste ihre Hand und gelobte seine Aufgabe mit seinem Leben zu erfüllen. Ginny zog in jedoch wieder hoch und umarmte den Mann wie eine Enkelin ihren Großvater.

Harry hatte mit vielem gerechnet, mit dem jedoch nicht. Allerdings verstand er Ginny auch und beglückwünschte sie zu ihrer Entscheidung. Ron tat es ihm nach und versprach auch, seine Schwester immer zu unterstützen. Allerdings nur unter der Voraussetzung, dass er niemals wieder dabei sein musste, wenn Ginny und Damion sich der Lust nach Blut hingaben. Harry sah Ron etwas verwundert an, erkannte dann aber, dass dies vor allem im Bezug auf die reichlich gedeckte Tafel hinter ihnen galt. Das Festmahl stand ja noch an und da die Vampire ja nur begrenzte Zeit in der Nacht hatten, musste der Schmaus auch langsam mal beginnen und somit begann es wieder in Harrys Bauch zu rumoren.

Alle Gäste nahmen allmählich ihre Plätze an der großen Tafel ein und Harry fragte sich, wo er wohl sitzen würde und welcher silberne Teller und goldene Kelch wohl für ihn bestimmt war. Allerdings zuckte der Gryffindor bei diesem Gedanken zusammen und fragte sich leise „Silber? Seit wann aßen die Vampire von silbernen Tellern?" Harry schaute überrascht zu Konstantin. Bevor der Vampir ihm aber antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Bankettsaal und der junge Mann namens David betrat den Raum. In seinen Händen hielt er eine Rolle Pergament, drei Zauberstäbe und einen schwarzen Stoffbeutel. Suchend schaute er durch den Saal bis er seinen Herren gefunden hatte. Mit festem Schritt ging er auf Konstantin zu und blieb von den Bemerkungen mancher Vampire unberührt.

Harry hört Sätze wie „Was hat er hier zu suchen?" oder aber „Ich kann Konstantin einfach nicht begreifen." Schließlich war David bei Letzterem angekommen und Harry schaute etwas entsetzt auf das Gesicht des Jungen. Überall auf der sonst so reinen, sonnengebräunten Haut, waren Blutspritzer. Und nicht nur etwas ein paar kleine. Nein, David war damit übersät. Hatte er etwa mitgemacht, als die Todesser ihren Tod fanden oder aber stand er nur daneben und hatte das Blut so abbekommen? Harry vermochte es nicht zu sagen und bemerkte Konstantin, der jetzt an den jungen Mann heran getreten war und ihm die Dinge aus der Hand nahm. Das Pergament steckte er in seinen Umhang, während er die Zauberstäbe zerbrach und ebenfalls wegsteckte.

Was den Stoffsack anging, nun diesen ließ er einfach zu seinen Füßen gleiten, wo er dumpf aufschlug und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht sagte er laut in den Saal, „Bei Vladimir dem Großen, die Zwillinge werden wohl nie lernen, was es heißt, dezent zu sein. Sehr euch mal die Sauerei an. Das ganze Hemd ist versaut." Und mit diesem Worten und einer für Harry bis dahin nicht vermutetem Sanftheit im Blick beugte sich der weißhaarige Vampir plötzlich nach vorn, flüsterte David was ins Ohr und küsste dann die vielen kleinen Blutspritzer im Gesicht des jungen Mannes sachte weg. Am Mund von David schließlich angekommen, berührten sich ihrer beider Lippen und alle beide versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Das war eindeutig zu viel für Harry und auch Damion und Ginny schienen Probleme damit zu haben, dass ihre Kinnladen nicht auf dem Boden aufschlugen. Die Vampire schienen diesen Anblick jedoch schon zu kennen und hatten sehr unterschiedliche Meinungen darüber. Einige stöhnten genervt und rollten mit den Augen, während andere es gar nicht für gut empfanden. Allerdings schienen die Vampire dann wiederum sehr tolerant im Bezug auf das Thema zu sein. Harry schaffte es wenige Augenblick spätern dann doch seinen Kopf wegzudrehen. Ihm war es einfach peinlich, so zu starren und auch wenn er wusste, dass es sowohl in der Zaubererwelt als auch in der der Muggel Beziehungen zwischen zwei Männern oder zwei Frauen gab, war es doch ein Unterschied, ob man nur davon gelesen oder gehört hatte oder aber, dass man es life miterlebte.

Den Kopf von den beiden sich küssenden Männern abgewandt und nun auf den Boden starrend, bemerkte der Gryffindor, wohin er nun schaute. Sein Blick lag auf dem mysteriösen schwarzen Stoffsack zu Konstantins Füßen. Und wie Harry nun mal war und weil er so etwas wie dunkle Magie im Innersten des Sackes spürte, konnte der Gryffindor nicht verhindern, dass seine Neugier die Oberhand gewann. Seine Brille verdunkelte sich und seine Augen konzentrierten sich darauf, durch das Dunkel des Stoffes zu blicken. Was er allerdings dabei erblickt, die Konturen, welche sich in einer Mischung aus Rot, Schwarz und leuchtendem Grün abzeichneten, nun dies brachte dem Gryffindor einen Moment später die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Saal ein.

Es kam ja nicht so oft vor, dass sich der Junge, der überlebt hatte, inmitten von gut fünfzig Vampiren plötzlich lautstark würgte, sein Gesicht käseweiß wurde und er sich ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, übergab. Und obwohl Harry ja eigentlich einen riesigen Kohldampf schob und schon seit längere Zeit nichts gegessen hatte, wollte es kein Ende nehmen. Immer wieder kam ein neuer Schwall Mageninhalt aus seinen Eingeweiden. Jedenfalls so lange, bis Ron seinem Kumpel auf den Rücken klopfte und meinte, „Ach komm schon Harry, so schlimm ist es doch nun auch nicht, wenn sie sich alle beide küssen. Ich meine, denk doch mal lieber daran, was Damion so alles mit meiner Ginny anstellt. Das, ja das bringt meinen Magen in Wallung."

„Oh Mister Weasley", meldete sich Konstantin, der sich von einem ziemlich verlegenen David gelöst hatte, zu Wort. „Ich denke nicht, dass dies der Grund war, warum sich ihre Freund so freigiebig mit seinem Essen gibt." Dann wandte er sich an Harry direkt, der ihn mit hochrotem Kopf und einem ekligen Geschmack im Mund anschaute. „Und sie Mister Potter, denken sie in Zukunft daran, dass man eine Gabe der Natur immer mit Vorsicht genießen sollte, es sei denn, man will etwas Peinliches oder gar gefährliches heraufbeschwören." Und mit einem Grinsen hob der Vampir seine Hand und deutete in Richtung des Erbrochen vor Harrys Füßen. Es verschwand und auch der beißende Geruch löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf.

Allerdings lagen noch immer die Blicke der anderen auf Harry und Konstantin beschloss dem Schwarzhaarigen ein wenig zu helfen. Er drehte sich zu den anderen Vampiren und hob den Sack hoch. „Dies hier, meine Freunde, ist ein kleines Geschenk für den dunklen Lord. Etwas, das ihm gehört und dass er zurückhaben kann. Es handelt sich dabei um das dunkle Mal, mit welchem er so gerne seine Anhänger zeichnet. Allerdings haben Raul und Caspar es irgendwie missverstanden und nun, na ja sagen wir es mal so. Voldemort bekommt nicht nur das Mal, sondern auch dazugehörige helfende Hände, samt Zauberstäbe zurück.

Mit einem schaurigen Lachen, steckte Konstantin dann noch die zerbrochenen Zauberstäbe der Todesser in den Sack, legte einen Brief bei und pfiff in die Luft, wo sofort ein schwarzer Rabe erschien. Der Vogel ergriff den Stoffsack und flog damit davon. Als dieses Schauspiel dann vorbei war und Konstantin Davids Sachen mit einem weiteren Handwink gesäubert hatte, bat er alle, sich zu setzten. Konstantin selbst geleitete Ginny und Damion zur Stirnseite der Tafel und schob ihr den Stuhl zu Recht, während Harry von David zum Platz gleich neben seinen Herren gebeten wurde. Steph und Ron wurden etwas weiter unten platziert, was dem Rothaarigen zwar nicht behagte, er sich aber auch nicht dagegen sträuben konnte.

Als alle dann ihren Platz eingenommen hatten, nickte Ginnys rechte Hand kurz und David erschien mit einem Tablett, auf welchem sich kristallene Kelche befanden. Diese tauschte Konstantins Sklave dann gegen den goldenen von Harry, von Ron und auch von Steph aus und stellt zusätzlich je eine gläserne Karaffe daneben, welche mit einer leuchtend roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Diese goss David dann auch in Harrys Kelch, während weitere Diener den Vampiren aus goldenen Krügen ausschenkten. Harry sah verwundert zu Konstantin und der lächelte seinem Gast zu. „Ich denke, der Wein wird euch besser munden, als der Saft aus unseren Kelchen. Harry wurde schlagartig klar, was der Vampir damit meinte und sein Gesicht verlor an Farbe.

Konstantin lachte nun kurz auf, wurde aber im nächsten Moment gerufen und zwar von einem Vampir, der etwas Ähnlichkeit mit dem Muggelwissenschaftler Albert Einstein hatte. Freundlich lächelte er herüber und fragte, „Konstantin, was gedenkst du uns denn heute zur Feier des Tages zu servieren? Ein Tröpfchen guter alter ungarischer Adel? Oder gar etwas aus England? Reines Zaubererblut? Englischer Adel?"

Konstantin schaute gespielt empört in die Runde und sprach sein Gegenüber an. „Augustus, wage es nicht, mich zu beleidigen? Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich wüsste nicht, wie man Gäste empfängt? Als wenn ich euch Reinblüterblut anbieten würde? Bin ich denn ein Panscher? Bei mir kommt nur das Edelste aus der Welt der Muggel auf den Tisch und kein Blut, wo du mit einem Schluck den Vater, die Cousine oder gar das eigene Kind herausschmeckst. Blutgruppe I ist ja nun wirklich ein Anfront an der Natur ..."

Harry verfolgte das Gespräch mit großen Augen und merkte erst kurze Zeit später, dass es zwischen gerade diesen beiden Vampiren so eine Art Spiel war, sich gegenseitig mit dem Essen und der Gastfreundschaft aufzuziehen. Augustus galt, wie Harry es später mal heraushörte, unter den Vampiren selbst als ein sehr guter Gastgeber. Allerdings musste Harry im nächsten Moment aufpassen nicht ganz und gar den Verstand zu verlieren. Konstantin hatte nämlich seinen Kelch erhoben und sich an Augustus gewandt. Dieser solle doch noch vor allen anderen aus seinem eigenen Kelch kosten und den Gästen sein Urteil mitteilen.

Einsteins Ebenbild kam Konstantins Wunsch und auch den Anfeuerungsrufen der anwesenden Vampire nach und schwenkte seinen Kelch. „Nun...", begann er mit fachmännischer Miene. „Die Farbe ist ausgewogen und kräftig. Und ich sehen einen Hauch von Magenta, was wohl heißt es kommt aus Übersee."

Konstantin nickte anerkennend und bedeutete Augustus zu kosten. Der Vampir roch aber zuerst noch daran und Harry glaubte zu spinnen, kam ihm dies hier doch wie eine Weinverkostung vor. Doch es war kein Wein. Nein, das da war Blut, der Lebenssaft eines Menschen und der Gryffindor wollte sich gar nicht ausdenken, woher sie es hatten. Schließlich nippte Augustus am Kelch und erklärte weiter, „Mmm, reichhaltig und frisch. Ich denke so zwischen dreißig und fünfunddreißig Jahre alt, männlich und sehr, sehr gesund. Sportler würde ich vermuten, bei der Anzahl an Sauerstoff transportierenden Blutkörperchen. Ist es kalifornisches, Konstantin?"

Ginnys rechte Hand grinste und erwidert, „Fast. Der Spender kommt aus dem Norden Mexikos. Aber ansonsten ist dein Wissen wie immer überragend." Die anderen Vampire lachten und erhoben nun ihre Kelche ebenfalls. Sie stießen alle auf Ginny an und danach trugen die Diener des Schlosses die erlesensten und leckersten Speisen auf, die Harry bisher gesehen hatte. Und es war alles nicht das, was sich der Gryffindor vorgestellt hatte. Nein, es war normales Essen, wie sie es auch in Hogwarts bekamen, eben nur von bester Qualität und daher ging Harrys Blick auch etwas fragend zu Konstantin.

„Oh Mister Potter, ich denke, sie müssen unbedingt etwas mehr von unserer Kultur lernen. Sie haben ohne Zweifel ein falsches Bild von uns. Oder aber, sie haben bisher nur diejenigen unserer Rasse kennen gelernt, die meinen sich wie Bestien verhalten zu müssen. Aber das sind wir nicht, nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Nehmen sie allein mal das Blut, welches wir heute hier trinken. Wussten sie, dass es sich dabei um Konserven handelt. Konserven aus unseren eigenen Blutbanken, übrigens. Es ist viel zu auffällig und gefährlich, wenn wir des Nachts Menschen anfallen würden. Nein, unser Augenmerk liegt schon sein Jahrzehnten auf der Anpassung und darauf, das Beste für uns heraus zu holen."

Harry schaute den Vampir überrascht an und als Konstantin im zuprostete, erhob auch er seinen Kelch. Allerdings war in ihm Rotwein und er schmeckte vorzüglich. Dem Festessen folgten dann Gespräche zwischen den einzelnen Anwesenden und hier wurde besonders Ginny gefordert, da es sich einige Vampire einfach nicht nehmen lassen wollte, der Rothaarigen die Hand zu schütteln. Harry sah seiner Freundin dabei zu und fühlte sich daran erinnert, wie es bei ihm damals war, als Hagrid ihn mit in den Tropfenden Kessel mitgenommen hatte.

Ron und Damion schienen auch das Beste aus ihrer Lage zu machen und so kam es, dass Styls Sohn ein wenig von Ginnys und seiner Verwandlung erzählte und wie schließlich er über Ivans geistiges Abbild gesiegt hatte und Ron erzählte den Vampiren ein wenig von seiner Familie. Auch kam man darauf zu sprechen, wie er Greyback erledigt hat und mit Freuden stellte Harry fest, dass einige der weiblichen Vampire Ron für seine Opferbereitschaft lobten.

Und während der Gryffindor so in die Runde schaute und auch hörte, kamen ihm die Worte von Vasili an Konstantin zu Ohren und wie der alte Vampir meinte, es sei ein Geschenk gewesen, dass kein anderer das Amulett und seine Macht an sich gerissen hat. Harry stockte ein wenig und als Konstantin wieder einige ruhige Minuten hatte, fragte er den Vampir, warum er, wo er doch um die Macht des Amuletts wusste, es nicht in seinen Besitz genommen und mit seinem Blut gefüllt habe.

Der alte Vampir schaute den Gryffindor mit einem Blick an, der so an Dumbledore und seine Weisheit erinnert und sah sich dann kurz um, ob nicht zu viele oder gar die falschen Personen zuhörten und bedeutete Harry, er solle ein wenig näher kommen. „Wissen sie Mister Potter, im Grunde haben sie recht mit dem, was sie da sagen. Allerdings bin ich und war auch früher nicht der Typ, der nach Macht strebt, auch wenn mich meine kleine Gebieterin nun in die Lage gebracht hat, eben diese Verantwortung zu tragen."

„Wie? Keine Macht, Konstantin?", fragte Harry nachdenklich, da er bisher immer geglaubt hatte, dass sich ein Vampir vor allem durch seinen Blutrausch und dem uneingeschränkten Einsatz dunkler Magie auszeichnet. Konstantin erwiderte jedoch mit einem leicht verklärten Blick, so als würde er sich an etwas lange zurückliegendes erinnern, „Was ich meine ist, dass nicht jeder Mensch, der die Existenz als Vampir gewählt hat, machtbesessen ist. Wissen und Erkenntnis waren mein Bestreben und dann gab es da ja noch die größte Kraft auf Erden ... die Liebe. Eine Liebe stärker als der Tod und zu einer besonderen Frau. Um genauer zu sein, es war meine Liebe zu Gregorys jüngerer Schwester Idirana."

Harry schaute Konstantin überrascht an, dieser nickte, als wolle er sagen, Ja Harry, du hast richtig gehört.' Und es entstand für einige Sekunden eine ungewöhnliche Stille zwischen den Beiden. Dann räusperte sich Konstantin und sprach weiter. „Und eben durch diese Liebe bin ich zu dem geworden, was ich heute darstelle. Es gab damals keine andere Möglichkeit und da ich zwar königlichen Blutes, jedoch der Zweitgeborene war, und ich eh niemals auf dem Thron sitzen würde, fiel meine Wahl sehr schnell. Gregorys Vater hat mich dann verwandelt und sein Sohn und ich wurden so etwas wie die besten Freunde. Er war es auch gewesen, der mich in den dunkelsten Stunden meines Lebens unterstützt hat, nachdem Idirana bei einer Massenjagd der Muggel ihr Leben verlor. Und Gregory war es, der mich davor bewahrt hat, meinen Rachegelüsten nachzugeben und zu etwas zu werden, was ich bis dahin immer verabscheut hatte ... ein blutrünstiges Monster."

Harry hörte dem Vampir zu und bemerkte nur am Rande, dass sich viele der Gäste etwas zurück gezogen hatten und er und Konstantin nun fast so etwas wie ein Gespräch unter vier Augen führten. Auch fühlte der Gryffindor sich in der Gesellschaft des Vampirs irgendwie sicher und er fragte sich, ob Konstantin dies mit einem Zauber bewerkstelligte oder aber, ob es am Rotwein lag, der Harry mehr als nur zusagte. Schließlich erzählte Konstantin dem Gryffindor noch, was so in den letzten Monaten geschehen war und dass viele Vampire in den Clans keine Hoffnung mehr auf eine ruhige Zukunft hatten. Oder besser gesagt, sie hatten sie sich von Ivan erhofft, nachdem der Großfürst und seine engsten Vertrauten durch einen unglücklichen Zusammenstoß mit der Armee der Muggel vernichtet worden war.

Hier setzte sich Harry jedoch mit einem Ruck auf und sagte laut „Aber das stimmt nicht" in den Raum. Natürlich hatte er dadurch sofort die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich und Konstantin fragte leicht überrascht, wie Harry dies meine. Der Schwarzhaarige schaute nun leicht verlegen ob seines Ausbruches in die Runde und erwiderte dann vorsichtig, „Es stimmt nicht, dass Fürst Gregory von den Muggel getötet wurde. Ivan war der Verräter. Er und Voldemort hatten ein Abkommen. Ich habe es selbst gehört."

„Gehört?", fragte nun Augustus. „Wie soll das denn gehen, Mister Potter? Soweit ich weiß, hätten besonders sie es nicht überlebt, wenn sie in die Nähe des dunklen Lords gekommen wären."

Harry schaute den alten Vampir mit großen Augen an und überlegte, ob er ihm und den anderen sagen konnte, woher er diese Information hatte. Schließlich wäre dadurch auch Stephanos und Damions Geheimnis irgendwie ins Spiel gebracht worden. Leicht Hilfe suchend ging Harrys Blick zu Steph und dieser nickte ihm im nächsten Moment aufmunternd zu. Harry dankte ihm ebenfalls mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken und wandte sich wieder an Konstantin.

„Ich weiß es aus einer Erinnerung, einer Erinnerung von Severus Snape bei der zum einen Ivan versucht hat sich Draco Malfoy zu eigen zu machen und zum anderen Snape seine wahre Loyalität preisgeben musste. Doch dies hier alles zu offenbaren, finde ich nicht richtig. Vielmehr denke ich, ist es besser, wenn ich euch die Erinnerung zukommen lasse und sich die richtigen Personen sie genau anschauen."

Zwar runzelten eine der Vampire etwas die Stirn und gaben Laute der Unzufriedenheit von sich, doch da Konstantin zu verstehen schien, was Harry damit bezweckte, lächelte der Vampir und meinte, das dies wohl der richtige Weg sei. Er versprach auch, die Informationen richtig einzusetzen und bat danach seine Gäste, sie sollen sich doch weiter amüsieren. Dabei schnippte er mit den Fingern und einige leicht bekleidete Tänzerinnen betraten den Saal. Es erklang Musik und der Tanz der Vampire (grins) konnte beginnen.

Harry beobachtete die ganze Sache nur halbherzig, da ihm noch so viele Fragen im Kopf herumschwirrten und ging schließlich wieder zu seinem Platz an der Tafel. Unterwegs wurde er jedoch von David abgefangen und Konstantins Untergebener..., - Harry konnte und wollte einfach nicht das Wort Sklave in seinen Gedanken verwenden. - ... führte den Gryffindor zu einer etwas abgetrennten Sitzecke, wo Konstantin schon auf ihn wartete.

„Setzten sich doch wieder zu mir, Mister Potter. Ich spüre, dass sie noch eine Menge Fragen haben. Etwas zum Knabbern?" Konstantin bedeutete Harry, dass er sich doch auf einen der Sessel niederlassen solle und zeigte dann auf den Tisch in der Mitte, wo verschiedene Snacks standen, darunter auch etwas, das den Gryffindor ein mehr als nur überraschtes Gesicht bereitete. Es war doch allen Ernstes ... Knoblauch. Und nicht nur dass. Nein, Konstantin angelte sich gerade auch noch mit einem kleinen goldenen Spieß eine kleine in Öl eingelegte Zehe und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Das war dann nun doch zu viel für Harry und er starrte unwillkürlich den Vampir an und stotterte leise „ a ... aber ... aber ...".

Konstantin lachte offen als er das Gesicht des Gryffindors sah und sagte, „Bei Vladimir dem Großen, wenn wir irgendwann einmal den Krieg überstanden haben und Voldemort endlich besiegt ist, dann sollten sich unsere beiden Kulturen mal unbedingt unterhalten, Mister Potter, denn ich weiß ja nicht, was sie jetzt erwartete haben. Doch ich für meinen Teil, ich als geborener Ungar, ich liebe diese kleinen Knollen über alles."

„Ja aber Vampire hassen Knoblauch, sie können damit abgewehrt werden. Jedes Kind lernt dies in der Schule." Kam es ungläubig aus Harrys Mund und Konstantin hob die Hand. „Nein Mister Potter, wir Vampire hassen ihn nicht. Manche essen ihn sogar genauso gerne wie ich. Das Einzige was wir nicht vertragen, ist das Blut eines Menschen, der welchen gegessen haben. Es bringt durch seine Inhaltsstoffe in unserem Körper so ziemlich alle Vitalfunktionen durcheinander. Und glauben sie mir, dass wollen sie nicht erleben. Ganz zu schweigen vom widerlichen Geschmack."

Harry blickte Konstantin an und er musste dabei ein wirklich komisches Bild abgegeben haben. Der Vampir war mehr als nur amüsiert und er zeigte seine langen Zähne mit jedem Lachen. Dann jedoch beruhigte er sich etwas und erklärte Harry, was aus seiner Sicht in der Geschichte geschehen sein musste. Konstantin sprach dabei eine Begebenheit, eine Anekdote aus den Zeiten von Dracul dem Ersten, an. Es ging im Großen darum, dass dieser schon zu Lebzeiten, was heißt zu Zeiten als Sterblicher, eine Unverträglichkeit auf Knoblauch besaß und später darauf regelrecht allergisch reagierte. Und weil Dracul einer der wenigen Vampire war, der sich auch in der Muggelgeschichte einen Namen gemacht hatte, schien sich wohl die Auffassung unter den Muggeln und Zauberern eingeschlichen zu haben, dass man mit Knoblauch Vampire vernichten konnte und sich die Menschen dadurch mit Unmengen davon voll gestopft haben.

Harry musste dies dann erst einmal verdauen und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel gegenüber von Konstantin, der sich schon die nächste Zehe in den Mund steckte. Harry beobachtete dies genau und fragte, ob es nicht ein wenig widersprüchlich wäre, wenn ein Vampir das Blut nicht vertrug, den reinen Knoblauch allerdings schon. Konstantin lächelte wissend und meinte daraufhin, dass seine kleinen Snacks hier eine besondere Behandlung erfahren hatten und sie dadurch so lecker seien. Harry lächelte nun auch, besonders als er das genüssliche Gesicht seines Gegenübers sah. Dann wanderte sein Blick durch den Saal und er blieb schließlich bei David hängen. Dies brachte den Gryffindor dann zu seiner letzten Frage und mit etwas Zögern stellte er sich dem Vampir auch.

„Konstantin, ich weiß, es ist vielleicht nicht gebührlich für einen Gast so etwas zu fragen, doch in unserem Gespräch haben sie versucht mir klar zu machen, dass ihr Handeln nicht von der Suche nach Macht geprägt ist. Und doch halten sie sich einen Sklaven."

Harry schaute vorsichtig zu Konstantin auf, in der Hoffnung jetzt nichts Falsches gesagt zu haben. Der Vampir jedoch schaute gar nicht zu ihm herüber, sondern sein Blick lag gedankenverloren auf eben jenem jungen Mann, den Harry eben angesprochen hatte. Dann wandte Konstantin sich wieder Harry zu. Er straffte sich kurz und sank dann wieder in seinen Sessel zurück mit der Körpersprache eines Herrschers, der über allem stand und dem nichts etwas anhaben konnte.

„Nun Mister Potter, ich wusste, dass sie mich darauf noch ansprechen würden. Es liegt einfach in ihrer Natur Dinge die andere, scheinbar schwächere Menschen betreffen, nicht einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Ich persönlich empfinde dies als einen sehr positiven Zug bei einem Menschen. Doch in Davids Fall liegen sie etwas falsch. David trägt die Bezeichnung _Sklave _nur zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit, denn als mein Sklave ist er für die anderen tabu und allein mein Rang würde es mir gestatten im Falle eines Falles, dass ich nicht nur das Individuum bestrafe, welches es gewagt hat an David Hand oder Zahn anzulegen. Nein, seine ganze Familie wäre meiner Gnade ausgeliefert."

Die Stimme von Konstantin war nun ein wenig mehr als nur laut und bestimmend geworden und ein Großteil der Gäste verstummte für einen kurzen Moment. Harry vermutete dass der Vampir so eine Art Statement abgeben wollte und dies schien ihm auch gelungen zu sein. Als dann die Aufmerksamkeit wieder abebbte, wandelte sich auch die Gesichtszüge des Vampirs und mit eher großväterlicher Stimme meinte er, „Und, Mister Potter, es war auch nicht ich, der dieses Schicksal bestimmt hat. Nein, David selbst kam zu mir und bot mir sein Leben für das seiner Schwester."

„Seine Schwester? Sie wollten eigentlich sie haben?", fragte Harry nun leicht entsetzt und in seiner Stimme schwang so etwas wie Empörung mit. Konstantin konterte aber sofort und versuchte dem Gryffindor den Wind aus dem Segel zu nehmen. „Nein Harry, du denkst schon wieder das falsche. Doch vielleicht sollte ich dich ein wenig mehr aufklären." Harry schaute den weißhaarigen Mann mit aufforderndem Blick an und Konstantin begann zu erzählen.

„Weißt du Harry, - ich nenn dich jetzt einfach mal so -, die Geschichte von David und mir begann vor gut vier Jahren. Es war im Winter, eine Jahreszeit, welche die Vampire lieben, da die Nächte dann länger sind und eines Tages stand David, völlig durchgefroren und fast tot vor der Burg und bat darum, eingelassen zu werden, um den Großfürsten zu sprechen. Keiner konnte damals sagen, ob der Junge wusste, wo er hier hin geraten war und in welcher Gefahr er schwebte. Doch die Wachen schienen einen guten Tag gehabt zu haben, ließen ihn ein und führten ihn direkt zu mir, da Gregory zu einer seiner Auslandsreisen aufgebrochen war.

David kam also nun zu mir und es beeindruckte mich schon sehr, dass er keine Furcht zeigte, obwohl die Leute im Dorf wussten, dass es hier oben für ihre Verhältnisse unheimlich war und es hieß, hier würden Zauberer leben. Ich fragte David damals, was sein Begehren wäre und er ging vor mir auf die Knie mit der Bitte, dass ich seiner Schwester half, dass sie ihren Traum leben konnte. Er sagte, er liebte sie so sehr und würde alles für mich tun, wenn ich ihr half ..."

„Ihr helfen Konstantin?", fragte Harry und tat es dem Vampir einfach mal gleich indem er ihn mit dem Vornamen ansprach. Konstantin lächelte und nickte. „Ja Harry, ihr helfen. Lucillia war nämlich krank, schwerkrank und ihr Traum einmal eine große Ballerina zu werden war damit fast zerplatzt. Davids Eltern sind vor Kummer fast gestorben, als die Ärzte damals die Diagnose Blutkrebs gestellt haben. Du weißt was das bedeutet, Harry?"

Der Gryffindor überlegte scharf, ob er davon schon mal gehört hatte und erwiderte leicht zögernd, „Ähm na ja ein bisschen. Ich glaube, es hat mit den weißen Blutkörperchen zu tun. Sie vermehren sich zu stark und greifen den Körper an, oder?"

Konstantin lächelte und nickte. „Das ist richtig Harry und die einzige Möglichkeit der Muggel ist etwas, dass sich Knochenmarkstransplantation nennt, im Zusammenhang mit starken Schmerzen und Medikamenten. Alles das, was David Eltern als einfache Bauern sich nicht leisten konnten oder es ihrer Tochter antun wollten. Sie lieben ihren kleinen Engel nun einmal und somit sah David in mir ihre letzte Rettung."

„Und wie sah diese Rettung aus? Ich meine, sie hat doch geklappt, oder?"

„Natürlich hat es geklappt und Lucillia ist in Rumänien eine der besten Balletttänzerinnen. Ich selbst bestaune sie jedes Mal wenn ich mir ihren Auftritt ansehe, bevor es dann Zeit für die Kur wird."

„Kur? Welche Kur? Ich dachte, du hast ein Heilmitten, Konstantin?", fragte Harry überrascht und der Vampir erwiderte, „Nein, ein Heilmittel habe ich nicht. Jedenfalls nichts, was den Krebs mit einem Male besiegt. Dafür sind nun mal die Methoden der Muggel von Nöten und da ist es noch nicht einmal gewiss, ob es funktioniert. Nein, meine Methode ist da effektiver, wenn auch ungewöhnlich. Ich habe nämlich Lucillia vor einigen Jahren einfach gebissen und sie mit meinem Virus infiziert. Meinem Virus, der widerstandsfähiger ist als andere Krankheitserreger und den ich mit jedem Biss so dosiere, dass die kranken Blutkörperchen bis zum nächsten Biss immer was zu tun haben und die eigentlich gesunden Zellen in Frieden lassen."

Harry traute seinen Ohren kaum und schaute Konstantin dementsprechend an. Der Vampir lächelte einmal mehr auf das Gesicht des Gryffindors hin und sagte dann, „Und so kam es, dass Davids Wunsch erfüllt wurde und es nun an ihm lag, seinen Teil, sein Versprechen einzulösen. Er wurde also mein Sklave, mein Diener und etwas später auch noch mehr. Doch das ist etwas, das nur ihn und mich etwas angeht. Zwar sehen das einige Vampire nicht ganz so, da sie der Meinung sind, dass ein Wolf das Recht hat sich einfach das zu nehmen, was er will, ohne dass er dafür etwas gibt, doch wie ich dir schon einmal gesagt habe Harry, ich habe schon zu lange gelebt, um mich dieser Meinung zu beugen. Auch sehen es dieselben Vampire nicht so gern, dass ich David sehr viele Privilegien eingeräumt habe und er viele unserer Geheimnisse kennt. Doch wie gesagt, dass interessiert mich nicht. Daher denke ich auch, dass ihnen dies hier vielleicht nicht gefallen könnte..."

Mit diesen Worten griff Konstantin in seinen Umhang und holte die Rolle Pergament hervor, welche die Todesser in der Bibliothek der Vampire gefunden hatten. Er reichte sie Harry und als dieser sich dafür bedanken wollte, winkte der Vampir plötzlich ab. „Nimm sie Harry, du hast uns mehr gebracht, als wir wieder gut machen könnten. Du hast uns Ginny gebracht."

Kurz darauf wurde das Gespräch mit Konstantin allerdings unterbrochen, da David an den Tisch herangetreten war und seinem Herren darauf hinwies, dass die Sonne in der nächsten halben Stunde über dem Berg aufgehen würde. Konstantin dankte David mit einem kurzen Kuss, der Harry wieder leicht in Verlegenheit brachte, und wandte sich dann an seine Gäste, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass es Zeit zum Gehen war. David wurde dann noch angewiesen Harry, Ron und Steph bis ins Dorf zu begleiten und danach zogen sich die Vampire auch schon eiligst zurück. Es wurde dann noch beschlossen, dass Ginny und Damion in drei Tagen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würden und es wurde auch beschlossen, dass Harry Ron erst einmal in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum teleportieren würde, um ihn nicht gleich Molly und der Direktorin zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Zwar hatte Steph sich schon etwas früher am Abend mit der Direktorin in Verbindung gesetzt, um ihr Entwarnung zu geben und dass sie die Auroren zurück pfiff, allerdings war Harrys Lehrer auch mit der Nachricht und einem grinsendem Gesicht wieder bei ihm erschienen, welche besagte, dass sich Harrys rothaariger Freund auf was gefasst machen sollte. Kurz darauf endete eine der wohl bisher ungewöhnlichsten Nächte für Harry und mit einer Stichflamme begann die Reise zurück nach Hogwarts.

14


	95. Kapitel 95

Kapitel 95

Kapitel 95

„Oh Minerva, ich hoffe bei Merlins Gnade, es geht ihnen gut."

Molly Weasley saß nun schon seit halb Sechs im Krankensaal und konnte einfach kein Auge mehr zumachen. Natürlich hatte ihr die Direktorin gesagt, dass es Harry und den anderen gut ging. Aber die rothaarige kleine Hexe war nun mal eine Mutter und vor allem ihre beiden jüngsten Kinder, die ja bekanntlich nun mal noch im Fuchsbau wohnten, um sie sorgte sie sich nun mal am meisten.

„Natürlich Molly, Stephano würde mir doch niemals was sagen, wenn es nicht so stimmen würde. Sie werden bestimmt bald wieder hier sein. Steph meinte, dass sie spätestens bei Sonnenaufgang zurückreisen und zum Frühstück wieder hier sein würden."

Die Direktorin kam gerade durch die Tür zum Krankensaal und bedachte Molly mit einem aufmunternden Blick. Auch sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen und war deshalb in Poppys Reich gekommen, da sie annahm, dass Harry hier wohl am ehesten erscheinen würde, zumal Hermine über Nacht noch hier bleiben musste. Sie ging also zum Tisch wo Rons Mum in einem Sessel saß und setzte sich zu ihr. Poppy schien noch anderweitig beschäftigt zu sein und so beschwor die Direktorin ein Tablett mit zwei Tassen und einem Kännchen Tee. Die beiden Frauen plauderten ein wenig, wobei der Hauptteil des Redens bei Molly lag und sie Minerva von Ginny, Damion und den Geschehnissen an Weihnachten erzählte. Sie vertraute der alten Hexe in soweit, dass sie ruhig erfahren konnte, dass ihre kleine Ginny weit mehr war, als nur der Träger des Vampirvirus. Wohlweislich ließ sie aber den Teil mit Draco aus, denn für Molly stand nun mal fest, dass er blonde Slytherin ein für allemal tot war und wenn sie Minerva jetzt davon erzählte, dass die Direktorin dann ihre Schlüsse ziehen würde und es für zwei Personen womöglich zu Problemen kommen könnte.

Das Gespräch der zwei Frauen dauerte gute zwanzig Minuten. Und es wäre auch noch weiter gegangen, so gut unterhielten sie sich, wäre die Temperatur im Raum nicht plötzlich sprunghaft angestiegen und aus einer Feuerkugel zwei Personen in den Raum getreten. Es waren Harry und Stephano Styls. Und kaum dass die Flammen verschwunden waren, wurden die Beiden auch schon von Molly bestürmt, da keines ihrer beiden Kinder mit dabei war.

„Ruhig Molly, alles ist in Ordnung", sagte Harry und löste sich aus der Umarmung, welche Rons Mum ihm zukommen ließ.

„In Ordnung, Harry? Aber wo sind...", versuchte Molly Harrys Worten zu widersprechen. Aber der Gryffindor unterbrach sie und erwidert, „Ginny und Damion kommen in zwei Tagen nach. Sie müssen noch einige wichtige Dinge erledigen. Dinge, die du ihnen mit deinem Erbe nun mal eingebrockt hast und die glaube ich wichtiger sind, als ein paar verpasste Schulstunden. Und was Ron angeht?..." – Harry grinste nun leicht geheimnisvoll und überhörte auch das leicht empörte Keuchen seitens der Direktorin auf seine Bemerkung hin. – „... nun, Ron habe ich erst einmal in Sicherheit gebracht."

„In Sicherheit Mister Potter?", mischte sich nun die Direktorin direkt in ihr Gespräch ein und Harry warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Ja Professor, in Sicherheit. Er ist im Moment im Gryffindorschlafsaal um sich etwas auszuruhen, einige Dinge zu ordnen und um einige Sachen, die er heute Nacht erfahren hat erst mal so richtig zu begreifen. Und, ... wir wollten ihn nicht gleich ins offene Messer laufen lassen." Bei letzterem warf Harry einen leicht Hilfe suchenden Blick zu Steph, doch dieser schien zu denken, dass Harry das schon allein hinbekam und blieb still.

„Wie bitte?", kam es nun synchron aus dem Mund beider Frauen und Harry wies mit einem kleinen Grinsen einfach salopp darauf hin, dass er Mollys Temperament nun einmal kenne und die Direktorin als sie das letzte Mal über Ron gesprochen habe, auch so etwas wie eine Morddrohung von sich gegeben habe.

Allerdings sah er sich nun selbst den beiden Frauen gegenüber und er hoffte, dass er ihnen nun nicht zu nahe getreten war. Immerhin sprachen wir hier von seiner Direktorin und der Frau, die er eigentlich immer als Mutter angesehen hatte. Abwartend auf eine Reaktion schaute er Molly an und behielt sein Lächeln bei, was Rons Mum irgendwie zu beeindrucken schien und sie nun auch grinste. „Hast ja recht Harry, aber er ist nun mal wieder mit dem Kopf durch die Wand und ..."

„Und hat seine Prügel dafür schon bezogen", meinte Steph nun und spielte auf Rons Zusammenstöße mit den Freunden der Nacht an. Dadurch kam bei Molly die besorgte Mutter wieder zum Vorschein und sie wollte wissen, wie es ihrem Jungen ging. Harry versicherte ihr, dass es Ron gut ging, er ein paar blaue Flecke hatte und dass man ihn vielleicht mit zum Mittag schlafen lassen sollte. Dass Harry dabei leicht gähnte verriet den beiden Frauen jedoch auch, dass es um Harrys Zustand nicht besser stand und dass der Gryffindor ins Bett gehörte.

Das war dann der Punkt, wo man ganz deutlich sah, dass Hogwarts ein magischer Ort war, denn es konnte nur mit Hexerei zugehen, dass Madame Pomfrey gerade in Harrys Moment der Schwäche ihren Auftritt hatte. Keine zwei Minuten später wurde der Junge auch schon auf ein Bett gedrängt und zum schlafen verdonnert. Er kam nicht einmal mehr dazu der Direktorin von Konstantins Pergament in seiner Tasche zu erzählen und all den anderen Dingen, die er doch noch berichte wollte. Alles was für die Schulheilerin noch zu zählen schien war Harrys Schlaf und so entschlummerte der Gryffindor kaum, dass es still im Raum geworden war.

„Himmel Harry, warum kannst du einen nicht vorwarnen ..."

Ron brach mitten im Satz ab, da der Angesprochene keine Sekunde später auch schon wieder in einer Stichflamme verschwunden war. Nun stand der Rothaarige mitten im Schlafsaal der Jungen, hielt sich seinen rechten Arm, der bei der ganzen Rangelei mit den Vampiren doch etwas abbekommen hatte und sah sich nach den anderen Gryffindors um. Die jedoch schienen alle noch tief und fest zu schlafen oder aber sie waren wie zum Beispiel Seamus gar nicht im Bett hier gewesen. Der irische Junge hatte sich doch tatsächlich in eine Fünftklässlerin aus Ravenclaw verguckt und immer öfter erlag er dem Ruf der Natur.

Sich etwas streckend und auch leicht unter den Schmerzen stöhnend ging Ron zu seinem Bett und zog den Umhang von Damion aus. Dabei stellte er überrascht fest, dass ihm doch glatt entfallen war, dass dieses Stückchen Stoff das einzige war, was er in den letzten Stunden getragen hatte. Nun ja, so beschloss Ron im nächsten Moment, es war ja auch eine Menge passiert. Dinge hatte er heute gesehen und erfahren, die er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen, oder sollte er besser sagen Albträumen, nicht hätte vorstellen können. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass Ginny, seine kleine Ginny, seine Schwester, der er früher immer die Haare gekämmt oder die er vor George und Fred verteidigt hatte, dass sie jetzt ein Vampir war. Allein das brachte seinen Kopf schon zum Platzen.

Dann war da die ganze Fürstinnensache. Etwas, dessen Tragweite wohl noch niemand so richtig begriff und dann Harry, der von allem gewusst und es ihn nie gesagt hatte. Also dafür würde er seinen besten Freund noch zur Rede stellen. Doch jetzt hieß es erst einmal seinen geschundenen Körper wieder etwas aufzupäppeln, denn nachdem nun das ganze Adrenalin, was bei der Verwandlung zum Werwolf und den Abenteuern danach ausgeschüttet worden war und seine Adern durchflutet hatte die Wirkung verlor, nun, da kamen jetzt eine Unmenge an Schmerzen wie aus dem Nichts. Erneut stöhnte Ron auf und weckte dadurch Neville, der den Rothaarigen sofort mit einem zum Teil freudigen aber auch besorgten Gesicht bedachte.

Der Gryffindor stand sogar auf und kam zu Ron herüber, als dieser etwas auf dem Weg zum Bad taumelte. „Ron, ist alles OK?", fragte Neville und auch, ob er seinen Freund nicht zur Krankenstation bringen sollte. Doch dies war im Moment der Platz, wo Ron als Letztes hinwollte bzw. hin konnte. Schließlich war Harry dort oder noch schlimmer, seine Mum oder gar die Direktorin.

„Ich denke, eine heiße Dusche muss reichen", erwiderte der Rothaarige und schaute dann überrascht zu Neville, als dieser sich ebenfalls ein Handtuch schnappte und zusätzlich einige kleine Phiolen und Tuben aus seinem Kulturbeutel nahm. Er zwinkerte seinem Kumpel verschwörerisch zu und beide Gryffindors gingen ins Bad, wo Ron der nächste Schock traf. Neville, der früher so schüchterne Junge, zog nämlich rasch seine Pyjamahose aus, rückte dann plötzlich einen Hocker in die Mitte einer der großen Duschkabinen und bedeutete Ron sich darauf zu setzten.

„Neville, was wird das?", fragte Ginnys Bruder etwas unsicher, regelrecht verlegen und der angesprochene schmunzelte. „Na was schon, Ron. Ich werde deine blauen Flecken versorgen und dir beim Duschen helfen. Mann, du kannst dich ja kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und ich hasse es früh am Morgen einen blutenden und bewusstlosen Kumpel in der Dusche zu finden..."

Ron musste sich eingestehen, dass Neville Recht hatte. Seine Beine hatten in den letzten Sekunden schon zwei Mal nachgegeben und auch die rechte Wade verkrampfte sich zunehmend. Allein das schon sollte ein ausbalanciertes Stehen auf dem nassen Boden zur Tortur machen. Allerdings schoss Ron nun ein wenig die Röte ins Gesicht, da Neville so ganz ohne Klamotten vor ihm stand und er daran erinnerte, wie die beiden vor einigen Monaten sich noch gegenseitig beim Üben mit den Kondomen geholfen hatten. Auf einen letzten Einwand hin, was wohl die anderen sagen würden, wenn sie jetzt rein kämen und sie so sähen, grinste Neville jedoch nur teuflisch und erwiderte, dass es ihm egal wäre und er ja lediglich einem Freund half, oder, wenn Ron sich weiter so zierte, dass er dann wahrscheinlich sagen würde, dass sie zu spät kämen und dadurch den besten Sex zwischen zwei Männern verpasst hätten, den man sich vorstellen kann.

Mit dieser Aussage und deutlichem Nachdruck deutete er nochmals auf den Hocker und ein zögernder Ron humpelte schließlich unter das schon langsam niederprasselnde Nass. Er setzte sich und merkte sehr schnell, wie gut ihm das heiße Wasser tat. Zwar war da am Anfang ein kurzes Brennen gewesen, als das Wasser die vereinzelten Schürfwunden berührte, doch seine Muskeln entspannten sich schnell und das war eine Wohltat für den Rothaarigen.

Neville reichte Ron nach mehreren Minuten dann die erste Phiole mit einen Beruhigungsmittel und dann eine Tube mit einer bläulichen Paste und meinte, dass es sich dabei um medizinisches Duschbad handle, welches nicht auf Seifenbasis wirkte und deshalb die Wunden beim Waschen nicht brannten. Ron nahm die Tube und begann sich einzuseifen. Jedenfalls soweit es sein Bewegungsapparat zuließ und danach übernahm dann Neville. Zehn Minuten später stellten die beiden Jungen das Wasser ab und nachdem Ron einigermaßen trocken war, bestrich sein Kumpel die blauen Flecken und Prellungen auf Rons Rücken mit etwas Wundheilcreme, die der blonden Gryffindor von seiner Oma mitbekommen hatte. Dabei sog er immer mal wieder scharf die Luft ein und meinte schließlich. „Oh man, Ginnys Freunde habe dich ja ganz schön erwischt. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass bei den Blutsaugern Familie so wenig zählt."

„Was?", fuhr Ron hoch und krümmte sich im selben Augenblick auch schon wieder vor Schmerzen. Dann aber ging sein Blick zu Neville und er fragte überrascht, „Du ... du ... weißt, was Ginny. Ich meine, du ... du ...kennst ihr Geheimnis?"

Neville grinste und nickte leicht. „Jepp, hab´s vor einigen Wochen schon erfahren. Musste aber deiner Schwester schwören, dass ich es niemandem verrate. Du weißt schon, sie kann sehr überzeugend sein, besonders wenn sie ihre kleinen Hauer aufblitzen lässt. Allerdings muss ich auch sagen, dass es irgendwie zu ihr passt und es ihr auch steht. Ginny ist schließlich eine kleine Augenweite geworden, die noch dazu mehr als nur heiß aussieht, wenn sie gerade nichts anhat ...", Neville zögerte nun kurz und meinte leicht ablenkend, „ ...na ja, Damion kann sich glücklich schätzen."

Ron schaute seinen Kumpel an und konnte es nicht fassen, wie Neville dies so sagte. Allerdings musste sein Blick so schockierend gewesen sein, dass der Gryffindor schnell weiter sprach. „Eyh schau nicht so entsetzt, Ron. Ich hab es auf die harte Art herausgefunden und zwar so, wie du es wahrscheinlich nie verkraftet hättest. War übrigens genau hier in dieser Dusch, nur mal so nebenbei."

„Hier? In der Jungendusche?", kam es voller Unglaube und Neville grinste. Dies schien Ron den Rest zu geben und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Er funkelte seinen Kumpel nun förmlich an und fragte ihn, wie er Ginny nur so ohne weiteres beobachten könne und dass er sich niemals wieder erdreisten solle, sie als heiß zu bezeichnen. Von ihm, von Neville, hätte er das nicht erwartet.

Das war dann der Punkt, wo sich Neville nun auch nicht mehr zurück hielt und man erkannte, dass der Gryffindor nichts mehr mit seinem früheren Ich gemein hatte. Er lachte nämlich auf und meinte zu Ron, dass dieser noch sehr viel lockerer werden müsse. Ginny war schon lange kein Kind mehr und dies habe er spätestens zum Weihnachtsball in ihrem vierten Schuljahr herausgefunden, als er mit ihr zum Tanz gegangen war und sie geküsst hatte und sie danach gemerkt haben, dass sie nur Freunde sein konnten.

Dies waren dann doch zu viele Informationen für Ron und er rang nach Luft. Neville versorgte noch die letzten beiden Kratzer seines Kumpels und duschte dann selbst erst einmal ausgiebig. Danach meinte der Gryffindor, dass er schon mal zu Luna in den Ravenclawturm gehen würde und ließ einen mehr als nur nachdenklichen Ronald Weasley zurück.

Die Sonne schien es gut zu meinen an diesem Morgen. Und da sie im April noch nicht so hoch stand, dauerte es auch bis fast nach Zehn, dass sie die Fenster der Krankenstation erreichte. Nun aber war es soweit und die ersten Strahlen fielen auf das Gesicht von Hermine und weckten diese aus ihren langen Schlaf. Vorsichtig öffnete die Gryffindor ihre Augen und war im nächsten Moment versucht laut in den Raum zu stöhnen. Jeder Muskel ihres Körpers schien zu brennen, besonders die in den Armen und Hermine versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war.

Doch ihre Erinnerungen waren getrübt. Sie wusste nicht genau, was hatte sie selbst erlebt, oder aber, was hatte sie von Poppy und der Direktorin gehört, als sie kurz munter gewesen war. Hermine versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass ihre Erinnerungen im Waisenhaus endeten und der Rest Gehörtes war.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich in Richtung Harry, der im Bett neben ihr schlief und ein wenig Sorge zeichnete sich im Gesicht der Gryffindor ab. Was hatte wohl ihr Freund in der Gefangenschaft der Vampire erlebt? Und wie ging es Ginny und Damion? Diese Gedanken beherrschten ihren Geist, denn das einzige, was Hermine ja mitbekommen hatte war, dass Harry sie beide nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte und ein Vampir ihre beiden Freunde woanders hin.

Als sich Hermine letztendlich klar darüber geworden war, wie wenig sie doch in den letzten Stunden oder Tagen ihren Freunden helfen konnte, da umschloss auch plötzlich so etwas wie Schuld ihr Herz, eine Schuld, die eigentlich völlig fehl am Platze war. Doch es lag nun mal in Hermines Natur, immer ihr Bestes zu geben und nicht zu versagen. Und mit der Schuld verstärkten sich auch die Schmerzen in ihrem Körper wieder. Sie rieb sich vorsichtig ihre Arme und Schultern und dann bemerkte sie die Handtücher, welche Poppy ihr neben das Bett gelegt hatte.

‚Ein Bad', dachte Hermine, ‚ja das wird das Richtige sein. Oder vielleicht eine heiße Dusche.' Mit diesen Gedanken schlich die Gryffindor in Richtung Krankenstationsbad und versuchte dabei nicht all zu laut zu schluchzen und zu stöhnen, auch wenn ihr alle Gliedmaßen wehtaten. Auf gar keinem Fall wollte sie ihren Liebsten wecken. Harry brauchte mit Sicherheit auch seine Erholung.

Im Bad schließlich angekommen, ließ Hermine das Krankenhausnachthemd von ihrem Körper gleiten und stellte sich kurz vor einen der dortigen großen Spiegel. Sie betrachtete ihren Körper und starrte etwas wehmütig auf die mehr der weniger großen Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken an ihren Armen, Beinen und dem Rücken. Es war schon ein komisches Gefühl nicht zu wissen, woher sie jede einzelne hatte. Und dass sie ihr gleich noch einmal Schmerzen bereiten würden, nun das machte es auch nicht leichter. Aber Hermine wollte, nein musste sich erst einmal waschen, auch wenn es wehtat. Daher ging sie langsam und mit einem höllischen Muskelkater begleitet in eine der geräumigen Duschkabinen und drehte das Wasser auf.

Harry erwachte durch ein leises Wimmern und er versuchte sich zu orientieren wo er eigentlich war. ‚Die Krankenstation', dämmerte es ihm schließlich und sofort kam dem Gryffindor auch seine Freundin in den Sinn. Harry setzte sich auf und schaute zu Hermines Bett hinüber. Doch es war leer und eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel ließ den Schwarzhaarigen erkennen, dass jemand eben ins Bad gegangen war. Das konnte nur Hermine sein, sagte Harry zu sich selbst und er stand langsam auf. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte dem Gryffindor nämlich, dass er keine hastigen Bewegungen machen sollte und als er sich an die letzte Nacht, an Konstantin und auch an den Rotwein erinnerte, da wusste er auch wieso. Harry war nicht direkt betrunken oder so, aber der Wein schien ihm seine Beine etwas schwer gemacht zu haben und somit hieß es, sich erst mal langsam zu bewegen.

Zwei Minuten später hatte Harry jedoch die Badezimmertür erreicht und lugte vorsichtig hindurch. Er wollte ja nicht unbedingt Poppy beim baden erwischen, auch wenn er sich fast einhundertprozentig sicher war, dass nur Hermine im Bad sein konnte. Dies bestätigte sich dann auch, als Harry ihre Stimme erkannte, allerdings brach ihm das leise Wimmern fast das Herz. Er trat also gänzlich ins Bad und sah seine Freundin und wie sie sie sich vorsichtig bewegte und zaghaft das Wasser der Dusche über ihren Körper und die verschiedenen Verletzungen laufen ließ.

Harry hielt es nach ein paar Sekunden nicht mehr aus und noch während er auf die Dusche und seine Freundin zuging, entledigte er sich seines Pyjamas und trat hinter Hermine in die Dusche. Harry küsste sie sanft in den Nacken und nahm ihr die Brause ab. „Lass mich das machen", flüsterte er und Hermine drehte sich um. Ihre Augen trafen sich und kurz darauf versanken die beiden in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, der nur durch Hermines schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen unterbrochen wurde.

Sofort wurde Harrys Gesicht besorgt und er fragte seine Liebste wo es denn überall wehtat. Hermine meinte überall und die Schmerzen mussten wirklich schlimm sein, denn dass seine Freundin Tränen in den Augen hatte, das hatte Harry in diesem Zusammenhang noch nie erlebt. Allerdings bemerkte der Gryffindor dann den etwas irritierten Gesichtsausdruck seiner Freundin und als er fragte, was denn sei, da stellte Hermine eine Gegenfrage und wollte wissen, wieso ihr Freund nach Knoblauch und Rotwein roch. Harry schaute sie etwas überrascht an und meinte, dass dies wohl noch von der letzten Nach vom Fest bei den Vampiren herrührte und Konstantin eben einen sehr guten Weingeschmack habe.

Das war dann der Punkt, wo bei beiden gar nichts mehr ging, denn Hermine drückte ihren Freund von sich und fragte mit verwunderter Stimme, „Konstantin? Fest? Harry, was ist hier los? Wo warst du und was ist mit Ginny?"

Ab hier war dann schließlich Harry derjenige, der verwirrt dreinschaute und er sah seine Freundin mit großen Augen an. „Wie Hermine?", fragte er seine Liebste, bis ihm plötzlich etwas anderes in den Sinn kam. Er musterte sie kurz und fragte sie dann, „Schatz, wie lange hast du geschlafen?"

Hermine wusste für einen Moment nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Doch als sie meinte, dass sie nur kurz munter war, als Poppy sie untersucht habe, da schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht plötzlich ein Lächeln der Erkenntnis und ihm wurde bewusst, dass seine Freundin von ihrem kleinen Trip nach Rumänien gar nichts wusste.

Die nächsten Minuten im Bad waren erfüllt von einigen Erklärungen auf Harrys Seite und einer Vielzahl von Fragen und Bekundungen des Bedauerns dies alles verpasst zu haben auf der Seite seiner Freundin. Und während all dessen hatte Harry es sich nicht aus der Hand nehmen lassen, seine Liebste mit dem warmen Wasser zu verwöhnen. Allerdings brachte diese Behandlung nicht wirklich den erwünschten Erfolg, sondern er sorgte nur dafür, dass sich der Grind auf den Wunden gelöst hatte und sie nun noch stärker leuchtete. Harry betrachtete das rote Fleisch und plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee, etwas in den Sinn, dass in der letzten Nacht schon einmal gewirkt hatte. Allerdings wollte Harry es diesmal etwas abwandeln und mit dem Hinweis sich nicht zu erschrecken, drehte Harry das Wasser ab, umfasste dann Hermine ganz vorsichtig, küsste sie sanft auf den Mund und beide gingen in einer Stichflamme auf.

Ron saß noch eine ganze Weile in der Duschkabine. Und erst als es ihm langsam zu kalt wurde und als die Stimmen seiner Mitschüler ihn aus dem Grübeln rissen, überlegte der Gryffindor, was er jetzt tun sollte. Es war schließlich kein Wochenende mehr und damit stand auch wieder Unterricht an. Allerdings hatte Ron jetzt nicht wirklich die Muße, sich seinen Kumpels zu stellen und daher wartete er, bis alle im neben liegenden Waschraum waren und schlich sich danach in Richtung Schlafsaal.

Dort erlebte er jedoch die nächste Überraschung, denn nach seinem Plan wollte er sich schnell in sein Bett schleichen, die Vorhänge, welche er hoffte noch geschlossen vorzufinden, rasch wieder hinter sich zuziehen und dann erst mal so tun, als wäre er nicht im Raum. Jedoch machte ihn eine Person da einen Strich durch die Rechnung und zwar Professor Styls, der mitten im Schlafsaal stand und schon auf den Rothaarigen zu warten schien.

„Nun, alles wieder in Ordnung Mister Weasley?", fragte Damions Dad mit einem Lächeln und deutete dabei auf Rons nun durch die Salbe grünlich schimmernden Stellen auf dem Oberkörper des Jungen.

„Ja, es geht schon wieder, Professor", erwiderte Ron und bedachte dann seinen Lehrer mit einem doch sehr unsicheren Blick. Was würde wohl jetzt auf ihn zukommen? Im Schloss der Vampire hatte sich Styls ja noch zurück gehalten und nichts gesagt. Doch hier? Hier in Hogwarts wo er ja die Verantwortung für ihn als Schüler trug? Wie würde sich der frühere Schatzjägers hier geben?

Umso überraschender waren die nächsten Worte für Ron, denn Stephano meinte, „Nun Mister Weasley, dann denke ich mal, es ist Zeit fürs Bett. Der Unterricht ist für sie heute mal zweitrangig, nachdem doch ihr Weltbild so ziemlich ins Wanken geraten ist, oder? Und außerdem ..." – Styls grinste nun geradezu teuflisch. – „... außerdem muss ein junger Mann ausgeschlafen sein, wenn er seinen Gang nach Canossa antritt."

„Seinen was?", fragte Ron überrascht und Styls erwiderte, „Ist so einen Sache aus dem Mittelalter, Mister Weasley. Sollten sie vielleicht mal nachlesen. Allerdings reicht es für sie vollkommen aus, wenn sie den Sinn verstehen und nachher ihren Bußgang in Richtung Direktorinnenbüro starten. Ich denke Professor McGonagall hat die beiden Stunden vor dem Mittagessen etwas Freizeit und dann wäre da ja auch noch ihre Mutter."

Ron schaute seinen Lehrer nun geradezu panisch an und überlegte schon, ob er nicht auswandern sollte. Styls jedoch lächelte nur und kam zu einem ganz anderen Thema. Der Professor für VgddK hatte sich ja im Laufe der Zeit und auch durch die Erinnerungen von Severus ein wenig mit den Personen beschäftigt, die im engeren Kontakt mit Harry standen und so war ihm auch aufgefallen, dass es besonders bei Ron früher immer so etwas wie ein Im- Schatten- eines- anderen- zu- stehen- Problem gegeben hatte. Zwar hatte sich das in den letzten Monaten gegeben und Ron schien erwachsener geworden zu sein, doch nun hatte den Rothaarigen sogar seine kleine Schwester mit etwas übertrumpft und Steph war gespannt, wie Harrys bester Freund damit zurecht kam.

Die Antwort des Rothaarigen auf seine geradezu direkt gestellte Frage überraschte dann aber selbst den gestandenen Professor, denn Ron bedachte seinen Lehrer kurz mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht und lächelte dann. „Oh machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Professor. Über den Punkt auf andere neidisch zu sein, nun darüber bin ich längst hinweg. Ich habe verstanden, dass jeder so seine Besonderheiten hat und dass mir die Sache mit dem zum Vampir werden niemals übers Herz gekommen wäre ist ja wohl auch klar. Ich liebe nun mal keine Männer, wenn man bedenkt, unter welchen Umständen Damion von Ivans Fluch erlöst wurde."

Beide Zauberer musste über diese Bemerkung herzhaft lachen, auch wenn Ron meinte, dass dies das letzte Mal gewesen sein sollte, dass er gerade an diese Umwandlung erinnert werden will. Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder halbwegs ernst und er widersprach seinen Professor auch noch in einem anderen Punkt, nämlich dem, das es noch eine Besonderheit in seinem Dasein als Werwolf gebe. Ron meinte nämlich, dass er wohl der einzige Werwolf auf Erden sei, der in die Hallen der Vampire wandeln konnte, ohne als Hackfleisch zu enden. Professor Styls gab seinem Schüler daraufhin mehr als nur Recht, meinte dann aber, dass er hoffte, dass diese Begebenheit auch für nachher, für seinen Besucht bei der Direktorin galt.

Ron schaute seinen Lehrer entsetzt an und dieser nickte ihm noch aufmunternd zu, bevor er den Rothaarigen allein ließ und dieser seinen ursprünglichen Plan, den sich im Bett zu verkriechen, in die Tat umsetzten konnte. Jedoch gab es eine kleine Änderung in selbigem. Denn nun konnte Ron nicht mehr nur so tun, als wäre er nicht da. Nein, jetzt musste er die Zeit nutzen, um sich seine Worte für die Direktorin und auch seine Mum zurechtzulegen. Gestört wurde er dabei nur ein einziges Mal, nämlich als es im Schlafsaal mal kurz aufflammte. Doch da er die Stimme von Hermine vernahm und sich Harry scheinbar um sie kümmerte, beschloss Ron sich erst einmal nicht zu erkennen zu geben und die beiden nicht zu stören.

Als der Kuss zwischen Hermine und Harry geendet hatte, waren gleich mehrere Dinge geschehen. Zum einen waren die beiden nackten Gryffindors nun im Schlafsaal der Jungen, dann waren sie beide trocken und ein wenig schien das Feuer auch schon auf Hermines verspannte Muskulatur gewirkt zu haben. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Daher hob Harry seine Liebste auch rasch hoch und legte sie vorsichtig auf sein Bett. Zwar wollte Hermine etwas protestieren, da es ihr doch als sehr gefährlich vorkam, wenn sie beide so ganz offen und völlig unbekleidet hier im Jungensaal umherliefen.

Harry grinste aber nur und erwiderte, dass sich seine Freundin keine Sorgen machen brauchte. Es war schließlich Unterricht und Sluggytime noch dazu. Slughorn würde ihre Freunde noch bis zum Mittag quälen und was Rons verschlossenes Bett anging. Nun Ron würde wohl nach der letzten Nacht schlafen wie ein Toter. Harry ahnte gar nicht, wie sehr er sich jedoch dabei irrte. Aber was Harry nicht weiß, macht Harry nicht heiß. Und „Heiß", nun das versuchte der Gryffindor beim besten Willen nicht zu werden, auch wenn Hermines Körper von Natur aus dafür sorgte, dass Harrys Verstand allmählich südwärts wanderte.

Allerdings ermahnte sich Hermines Freund sekündlich, dass das Wohl seiner Liebsten Vorrang hatte und ein leicht schmerzliches Aufstöhnen von Hermine, die versuchte sich etwas angenehmer zu betten, brachte Harry auch wieder zu seinem ursprünglichen Plan zurück. Und da er Hermine noch immer nicht gesagt hatte, was er vorhabe, beobachtete sie ihn mit Argusaugen, als Harry zu Nevilles Bett und Nachttisch ging und dort eine kleine Flasche mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit herausholte.

„Harry was ist das?", fragte Hermine und ihr Freund begann zu grinsen. „Babyöl Hermine. Frag aber nicht wofür Neville das braucht. Allerdings will ich es noch ein wenig verändern."

Harry nahm die Flasche und ging zu seinem Nachtisch, Dort stellte er allerdings fest, dass er seinen Zauberstab im Krankensaal vergessen hatte und so musste er das Öl halt mit der Hand duplizieren. Als dies getan war, öffnete der Schwarzhaarige eines der Fläschchen und konzentrierte sich wie schon in der letzten Nacht auf seine Augen und damit seine Tränendrüsen. Kurz darauf kullerten auch schon mehrere Phönixtränen in das Öl und vermischten sich damit.

Harrys Augen, die kurzzeitig die goldene Farbe von Arcan angenommen hatten, wurden wieder normal. Er schüttelte das Fläschchen noch mal kräftig und trat dann ganz nah an Hermine heran. „So Schatz, ich denke damit geht's dir in Nullkommanichts wieder besser." Er küsste seine Liebste sanft auf den Mund, was sie auch leidenschaftlich erwidert. Doch danach sorgten Harrys Streicheleinheiten dafür, dass sich der Lockenkopf langsam auf den Bauch drehte und Harry somit die roten Stellen am Nacken und auch am Rücken ganz deutlich vor sich hatte.

Oh wie Harry sich dafür hasste, dass es seine Freundin so erwischt hatte. Und ein wenig befriedigte es ihn, dass er zumindest ein bis zwei Vampire, die Wachen in Ivans Verlies, dafür bestrafen konnte. Nun aber galt es die Wunden zu versorgen und Harry ging dabei ganz sanft vor. Langsam ließ er etwas vom Heilöl auf die weiche Haut von Hermines Rücken tropfen, platzierte auch zwei drei Kleckse keck auf den wohlgeformten Pobacken und seine Freundin zuckte etwas zusammen. Grinsend über diese Reaktion beugte sich Harry, der seitlich neben Hermine auf dem Bett kniete, nach vorn und bedeckte ihren Nacken mit sanften Küssen, während seine rechte Hand langsam das Öl einmassierte und sich die Rötungen stetig verringerten. Vielleicht sollte Harry das Öl zum Patent anmelden, wenn es so gut wirkt dachte sich der Gryffindor und lächelte weiter in sich hinein.

Hermines Haut nahm schnell ihr gewohntes Aussehen, ihr sanftes Rosa wieder an und auch ihre verkrampften Muskeln schienen sich durch die Mixtur zu entspannen. Harry sah dies als guten Zeichen und massierte weiter. Dabei glitten seine Hänge auch mal an Hermines Seiten entlang und langsam wandelten sich das anfangs noch leise Wimmern seiner Liebsten in ein eher wohliges Knurren und dies brachte Harry, der nun gerade dabei war Hermines Oberschenkelinnenseiten seinerseits zu verwöhnen, etwas in die Bredouille. Denn um sich selbst nicht zu sehr zu verbiegen, hatte Harry sich kurzerhand zwischen Hermine leicht geöffneten Beine gekniet und damit einen sehr anheizenden Blick auf die verlockend schimmernde rosa „Wunde" im Schritt seiner Liebsten.

Natürlich ging dies nicht ohne was an Harry vorbei und sein bestes Stück war schon längst hart. Doch seine Gedanken kämpften gegen den Drang an. Er wollte schließlich Hermine helfen. Die wiederum schien genau zu spüren, was in Harry vor sich ging und nach einigen Minuten der Ruhe, drehte sie sich schließlich um und grinste ihren Freund und dessen aufgeregten Begleiter frech an. Als sich Hermines Hand dann auch noch wollüstig etwas vom Babyöl von ihrem Körper wischte und sie sich einen Moment später Harrys Penis schnappte und dieses massierte. Nun da war der Plan die Gryffindor heute lediglich zu heilen vollends zum Scheitern verurteilt. Harry warf das Fläschchen mit dem Öl zur Seite legte sich auf seine Liebste, küsste ihren Hals, ihre Brüste und ihren Bauch und beide wanden sich in den nächsten Minuten voller Lust und im Zauber der Phönixöles. Nun jedenfalls solange, bis Harry schließlich nicht mehr konnte, sie beiden sich vereinten und er Hermine mit auf Wolke Sieben nahm. Zum Glück bekam keiner der Beiden, als sie schließlich mit geschlossenen Augen aneinander gekuschelte dalagen mit, dass zum einen ein ziemlich erröteter Ronald Weasley aus dem Raum flüchtete und dann, dass eine kleine Eule einen Brief auf Harrys Nachtisch hinterließ...

11


	96. Kapitel 96

Kapitel 96

Es konnte kein sehr langer Schlaf gewesen sei, vermutete Harry. Vielleicht eher ein Hindösen mit kurzzeitigem nachorgastischen Verlust aller Sinne. Doch als er wieder erwachte schien die Sonne direkt durch das Fenster neben seinem Bett und dies bedeutete in der jetzigen Jahreszeit, es war noch vor dem Mittagessen. Elf Uhr, maximal aber halb Zwölf schätzte Harry. Allerdings hatte der Gryffindor so gut wie keine Ambitionen aufzustehen, lag er doch immer noch in seinem Bett, auf der Frau seiner Träume und dann gab es da noch die kleine Tatsache, dass Harry sich noch nicht einmal aus ihr zurück gezogen hatte.

Und auch wenn dieses Gefühl mehr als nur angenehm war, holte Harry es nach, bevor er wieder zu erregt wurde, um sich dem Drang die Massage weiterzuführen, zu widersetzen. Es galt schließlich einige Dinge mit der Direktorin zu besprechen und duschen musste er mit Sicherheit auch noch. Daher weckte Harry seine Freundin mit einem Kuss, sagte ihr erneut, sie solle sich nicht erschrecken und eine Sekunde später waren beide wieder im Bad des Krankenflügels. Dort streckte sich Hermine erst einmal und während sie sich dann um das Wasser kümmerte, meinte Harry, er würde noch rasch ein paar Sachen holen.

Wieder im Gryffindorturm fiel ihm sofort der Brief ins Auge, gefolgt von Rons offenem Bett, was dem Schwarzhaarigen entsetzt aufblicken ließ. Dann aber straffte er seine Schultern und las erst einmal das gefaltete Pergament, welches von Steph war und besagte, dass er nach dem Mittagessen in das Büro der Direktorin kommen solle. Harry schaute auf seine Uhr. Sie zeigte an, dass es kurz nach halb Zwölf war und somit blieb ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit. Zwanzig Minuten später betraten dann Harry und Hermine die Große Halle und aßen erst mal eine Kleinigkeit. Nun ja, Harry nahm nur etwas zu sich, während seine Freundin ein wenig mehr aufzuholen hatte. Glücklicherweise lief ihnen Ron nicht über den Weg und so wurden die beiden auch vor etwaigen roten Gesichtern bewahrt.

Pünktlich zum Ende der Mittagspause fanden sich Harry und seine Freundin dann an der Treppe zu Professor McGonagalls Büro ein und der Gargoyle gab ihnen zwei Sekunden später den Weg frei. Oben angekommen wartete dann aber nicht nur die Direktorin. Nein, auch Ron, Professor Styls und Molly Weasley befanden sich im Büro und schienen sich über etwas unterhalten zu haben. Harry schaute sich etwas verwirrt um, besonders was Rons Mum betraf und dann fielen ihm die beiden Teller auf dem Schreibtisch auf, auf welchen wohl vor kurzem noch etwas zu Essen gelegen hatte. Offenbar war Ron schon eine ganze Weile hier oben und Harry konnte nur vermuten, dass es hier eine Aussprache zu seinem Ausflug gegeben hatte.

Professor McGonagall schaute von einigen Papieren auf, als die beiden eingetreten waren und ihr Gesicht zeigte so etwas wie Erleichterung darüber, dass es ihnen wieder besser ging. Harry musste sich allerdings erst an diese Geste gewöhnen, denn McGonagall gab sie sehr selten von sich. Molly hingegen ließ ihren mütterlichen Gefühlen freien Lauf und umarmte die beiden Gryffindors stürmisch. Allerdings spürte Harry auch, dass Rons Mutter eine Menge Fragen auf der Seele brannten. Bevor die Direktorin ihren beiden Schülern jedoch einen Platz anbieten und man eben diese Fragen beantworten konnte, wurde die Tür zum Büro mit einem Ruck aufgerissen und eine mehr als nur zornige Madame Pomfrey kam hereingestürmt. Sie baute sich aber zu Harrys Überraschung nicht vor ihm, sondern vor Hermines auf, die unter dem Blick der alten Schulheilerin regelrecht zusammenzuckte.

„Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, Ms. Granger", fuhr Poppy auf, „ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen, und ohne meine Erlaubnis, ihr Bett zu verlassen?"

„Es geht ihr doch aber gut, Poppy", versuchte Harry seiner Liebsten beizustehen und Madame Pomfrey nahm nun ihn ins Visier.

„Ach ja, Mister Potter? Und was sagt ihnen das? Ihre jahrelange Erfahrung im Krankenflügel?" Der Sarkasmus kam nun schon fast an den von Snape heran und Harry glaubte sogar hinter sich ein leichtes amüsiertes Schnauben zu hören. Allerdings wagte er es nicht, seinen Blick von Poppy zu nehmen. Ebenso wenig wie er es vor einer wütenden Löwin machen würde.

„Nein Poppy, das nicht. Aber ihre Schrammen und blauen Flecken sind weg, genauso wie der Muskelkater."

„Ach ja, Mister Potter ...", wiederholte sich Madame Pomfrey mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Worauf Harry nickte und erwidert, dass er sich darum gekümmert habe. Poppy schien dies aber nicht zu genügen und sie musterte Hermine nun von Oben bis Unten. Es kam Harry beinahe so vor, als hätte Poppy einen Röntgenblick. Hermine hatte unterdes rasch ihren Umhang etwas hochgestreift und entblößte ihren rechten Arm, damit Poppy sich vergewissern konnte, zumal dort vor wenigen Stunden noch ein ziemlich großes Hämatom gewesen war. Die Augen der alten Hexe weiteten sich vor Verblüffung und dann musterte sie Harry genau. „Und wie haben sie ihre Freundin geheilt, Mister Potter? Ich denke nicht, dass mir ein Trank bekannt ist, der bei blauen Flecken soooo schnell wirkt?"

Bevor Harry allerdings von seiner Öl-Tränen-Mischung was sagen konnte, hatte Ron seinen Mund mal wieder nicht unter Kontrolle und er wollte es wohl eher zu sich selbst sagen, doch Rons Stimme war nun mal Rons Stimme und so platzte er in den Raum. „Nun Poppy, ich denke es war eine ordentliche Dosis Peniscilin."

Natürlich hatte er sofort alle Blicke auf sich und während Poppy ungläubig schaute, Steph kurz vorm Platzen war und Molly, Harry und Hermine den Rothaarigen mit ihren Blicken töten wollten. Da übernahm die Direktorin das Reden und sie ermahnte Harrys Kumpel mit strengen Worten. „Mister Weasley, ich denke, dies gehört nun wirklich nicht hier her, besonders von ihnen nicht. Haben sie schon unser Gespräch von vorhin vergessen? Meinen sie nicht, dass man gerade von ihnen in nächster Zeit nur Antworten auf schulische Fragen erwarten sollte. Oder aber, sie wollen das ich meine Meinung ändere und dass Mister Filch für die nächsten beiden Monate eine tatkräftige Hilfe bekommt?"

Dies schien gesessen zu haben und Ron wurde immer kleiner auf seinem Stuhl. Harry nutzte dies und erklärte Poppy kurz von seinem Versuch mit dem Babyöl und bekam einen, wie sollte er es beschreiben... nun ja anerkennenden Blick von der alten Schulheilerin. Poppy setzte aber nach und meinte, dass Hermine trotzdem später noch mal vorsprechen sollte, da sie im Bezug auf die Phönixtränen noch etwas überprüfen will. Harry konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, was dies war. Ihm schwante allerdings, dass wenn die Ergebnisse für die alte Heilerin zufrieden stellend sein sollten, Poppy in nächster Zeit öfters mal auf ihn zurückgreifen würde. Doch bis es soweit war, gab es erst einmal wichtigere Dinge zu tun und zu besprechen.

Die Verlegenheit hinter sich und Ron noch einige Drohungen zukommen lassen, kam Harry nun schließlich zum eigentlichen Thema und er beantwortete Fragen im Bezug auf Konstantin oder Dinge, die Steph vielleicht nur angeschnitten hatte, da er der Meinung war, dass Harry dies viel besser erklären konnte. Dabei musste der Gryffindor der Direktorin auch erklären, warum ihm immer öfter der Name „Steph" über die Lippen kam und nach anfänglichem Zögern seitens Professor Styls erzählte Harry den anderen auch diese Geschichte.

Allerdings wurde Harry als er geendet hatte auch klar, warum Steph gezögert hatte, dies alles zu erzählen, denn kaum war Harry fertig, baute sich Poppy vor seinem Lehrer auf, ließ ihren aufmerksamen Blick über seinen Körper gleiten und mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete sagte sie kurz und knapp, „Steph, wir zwei, in einer Stunde. Und wag es ja nicht ..."

Styls hob abwehrend die Hände und grinste. Harry und die anderen konnten sich ein Lachen auch nicht verkneifen. Allerdings wurde Harry dann plötzlich ernst und sein Blick ging etwas unsicher zu Molly. Er schaute Rons Mum kalkulierend an und wusste nicht so recht, wie er anfangen sollte. Als dann die Direktorin auch noch begann, ihn nach etwaigen Erfolgen im Schloss zu befragen, da war es ganz aus. Hilfe suchend schaute der Gryffindor zu Hermine und diese zählte eins und eins zusammen und ging dann zu ihrer früheren Lieblingslehrerin und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Die Augen von Professor McGonagall wurden nach dem Gehörten etwas größer und sie wandte sich direkt an Mrs. Weasley.

„Molly, ich weiß, du wirst das jetzt etwas komisch finden, doch ich denke, das nächste, was wir hier besprechen, ist nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt."

„Was Minerva? Es sind meine Kinder! Ich denke, es geht mich doch etwas an."

Bevor im Büro der Direktorin jedoch ein Kampf der Titanen beginnen konnte, räusperte sich Albus Dumbledore, welcher der ganzen Sache bisher nur als Beobachter beigewohnt hatte. Den alten Zauberer in seinem verschnörkelten Bilderrahmen schien dies alles sehr amüsiert zu haben, doch nun dachte er sicherlich, dass ein wenig Hilfe nicht schlecht wäre. Als dann alle ihren Blick auf das Gemälde gerichtet hatten, wandte sich Dumbledore auch direkt an Molly und sagte, „Weißt du Molly, ich denke Minerva hat recht. Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, dass ich einmal gesagt habe, dass Unwissenheit über eine bestimmte Sache manchmal auch ein Leben retten kann. Nun Molly, dies hier ist so eine Sache..."

„Ja aber Ron, Harry, und Hermine. Sie wissen doch darüber bescheid?", wollte das inoffizielle Oberhaupt des Familienclans aufbegehren. Dumbledore sprach aber mit einer Seelenruhe weiter. „Sie sind direkt betroffen und von Anfang an dabei. Vertrau ihnen einfach, Molly. Vertrau ihnen, wie du es bei mir auch immer getan hast. Du weißt, Minerva und all die anderen Lehrer hier würden ihr Leben dafür gaben, dass den Kindern nichts geschieht."

Molly schaute vom Portrait in die Runde und besonders die Direktorin und Stephano Styls nickten zustimmend. Schließlich gab sich Rons Mum geschlagen und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung meinte sie, dass sie mal kurz nach Hogsmeade müsste und in zwei Stunden wieder da wäre. Molly aus dem Weg lagen nun die Blicke auf Poppy und die alte Heilerin verstand sofort, was gemeint war. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und murmelte was von Geheimnistuerei, ging aber in Richtung Tür und war auch kurz davor sie hinter sich zu schließen. Doch dann schlich sich noch einmal so etwas wie ein Siegerlächeln auf das leicht faltige Gesicht der alten Hexe und sie sagte ermahnend, „Steph denk dran, eine Stunde und das gleiche gilt für sie Ms. Granger."

Professor McGonagall konnte sich ein Lächeln über das Benehmen ihrer alten Jugendfreundin nicht verkneifen, wurde danach aber sehr ernst und bedachte Stephano Styls mit einem strengen Blick. Natürlich ging dies an ihren drei Schülern und dem betroffenen Lehrer nicht vorbei und leicht unsicher fragte Stephano, was denn sei. McGonagall stand daraufhin auf, stellte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch und sagte, „Du hättest es mir sagen müssen, Steph. Du weißt, was ich für ein Amt, für eine Verantwortung gegenüber den Kindern hier und auch ihren Eltern trage und du verheimlichst mir Damions Zustand. Du hättest mir sagen müssen, dass er ein Vampir ist."

Natürlich versteinerten alle Blicke im Raum und während einiger der Gemälde zu rumoren begannen, dass dies eine Gefährdung für Hogwarts und ein nicht hinnehmbares Verhalten sei, machte sich Harry in seinem Kopf eher andere Sorgen. Wie viel wusste McGonagall? Wusste sie alles? Kam es jetzt zum großen Showdown? Bevor Harry aber weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, ob er vielleicht einmal mehr seine Direktorin mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegen musste, wurde die Stimme von Professor McGonagall wieder um einiges sanfter und sie fragte nun fast fürsorglich, „Wie ist es denn passiert, Steph? War es vor seinem Unfall?"

Für Harry schien die Zeit still zu stehen und er starrte die alte Hexe an. Sie wusste es also nicht und Stephs blitzschnelles Einschreiten brachte auch die Entscheidung, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Harrys Professor nickte nämlich und er erzählte der Direktorin eine wirklich glaubwürdige Geschichte. Nach ihr sei Damion schon im Alter von zehn Jahren gebissen worden und er, Steph, habe es über Jahre geschafft, den Virus im Zaum zu halten. Dann aber sei der Unfall geschehen und daher waren sie auch nach England gekommen, da hier einige Spezialisten lebten, die Damion bei seinem Problem vielleicht helfen konnten.

McGonagall schluckte dies, auch wenn Hermine und vor allem Ron ihren Professor mit großen Augen anstarrten. Harrys bester Freund ging danach sogar soweit, dass er meinte, er müsse sich bei Damion entschuldigen, weil er ja nie geahnt habe, was der Braunhaarige durch gemacht hat. Dies allerdings brachte Harry nun in Gewissenskonflikte. Sollte man nicht wenigstens Ron die ganze Wahrheit sagen? Bei näherer Betrachtung entschied sich Harry allerdings dafür, es so zu belassen. Ron würde, nein müsste die Wahrheit irgendwann erfahren. Doch vielleicht war es besser damit bis nach dem Krieg zu warten. Oder aber Draco blieb für immer tot. Schließlich hatten selbst Arthur und Molly dies als solches akzeptiert.

Als diese Sache dann geklärt war, kam Professor McGonagall zum nächsten Punkt und zwar dazu, was der ganzen Aufregung der letzten Tage zugrunde gelegen hatte. Sie fragte Harry nach dem Horkrux im Waisenhaus und das Gesicht des Gryffindors fing an zu strahlen. Allerdings sagte er nichts weiter dazu, sondern meinte, dass es vielleicht Zeit war, hinunter ins Archiv zu gehen, um dort in Ruhe und ohne Störung darüber zu sprechen. Die Direktorin stimmte ihrem Schüler zu und wenige Minuten später fanden sich alle Fünf im Archiv ein, wo sie sich um die Vitrine mit den anderen, zerstörten Horkruxen oder aber den Hinweisen darauf, versammelten.

Harry schaute noch mal geheimnisvoll in die Runde und griff dann in seinen Umhang. Zum Vorschein kam jedoch nicht, wie von der Direktorin oder vielleicht Ron erwartet, der goldene Becher von Helga Huffelpuff. Nein, Harry legte lediglich den kleinen zerschmolzenen Klumpen Gold auf die Glasplatte. Natürlich waren alle außer Hermine verwirrt und Harry erklärte, dass er das Horkrux schon zerstört hatte und zwar mit seinem Phönixfeuer.

Diese Worte zauberten ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf das Gesicht von Professor McGonagall und sie schien kurz davor zu sein, Gryffindor hundert Hauspunkte zu geben. Doch es war klar, dass dies nicht so einfach ging, ohne Fragen herauf zu beschwören. Hermine hingegen hatte eine ganz andere Art und Weise ihrem Freund zu zeigen, wie stolz sie auf ihn war. Sie küsste Harry liebevoll auf den Mund. Und sein wir mal ehrlich, diese Geste von McGonagall wäre mehr als nur störend für den Verlauf einer ruhigen Nacht.

Nun nachdem jetzt also der nächste Horkrux vernichtet war und man sich ab hier nur noch auf zwei lebende Objekte konzentrieren musste, kamen die fünf Eingeweihten zu dem Schluss, dass man es jetzt nicht überstürzen dürfte. Nagini war ja nach Albus Vermutungen ihr nächstes Ziel, doch die schlich sich meistens in der Näher ihres Meisters herum. Daher, und weil Harry sich auch plötzlich wieder daran erinnerte, zog der Gryffindor schließlich die Rolle Pergament aus der Tasche. Das Pergament, welches letztendlich zum Tode dreier Todesser geführt hatte und welches Konstantin Harry als letztes Geschenk vor ihrer Rückreise in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Mister Potter, was ist das?", fragte die Direktorin und Harry erwiderte, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, Professor. Konstantin hat es mir zugesteckt, als Geschenk wenn sie so wollen. Doch ich habe miterlebt, dass es Voldemorts Schergen mehr als nur aufgeregt hat und sie es unbedingt zu ihm bringen wollten."

„Nun, dann sollten wir es uns unbedingt mal ansehen." Sagte Damions Dad und scheinbar waren alle der gleichen Meinung wie Stephano Styls und so begann Harry vorsichtig das alte Papyrus, welches auch einige Spuren von Blut anhaften hatte, aufzurollen. Als erstes fiel ihm dabei so etwas wie ein Wappen auf und der Gryffindor zitterte sogar leicht, als er das Siegel von Hogwarts erkannte.

„Oh mein Gott, es ist Hogwarts", kam es leicht erstickt aus Harrys Mund. Seine Stimme versagte aber gänzlich, als er die Worte der Direktorin hörte. „Und nicht nur das, Mister Potter, nein, es ist sogar aus den Zeiten der vier Gründer. Sehen sie das Siegel?"

Alle Vier schauten nun auf das Pergament, die geschriebenen Worte erst einmal außer Acht lassend und bedachten das Siegel mit einem fragenden Blick. Professor McGonagall, als Lehrerin hier in Hogwarts und Stammleserin der Geschichte Hogwarts, begann auch gleich weiter zu erklären, wieso sie zu dieser Annahme kam.

„Sehen sie, Mister Potter, es handelte sich hierbei um einen Bogen Pergament, den nur die Gründer selbst benutzen durften. Schon kurz nach dem Tode Godrics wurden diese gar nicht mehr hergestellt. Und dieser hier gehörte sogar... man sollte es nicht für möglich halten ... er gehörte Salazar Slytherin."

„Woher wollen sie dies Wissen, Professor?", fragte Ron überrascht und McGonagalls Zeigefinger strich vorsichtig über das Pergament und über das Siegel.

„Nun Mister Weasley, ich erkenne es daran, dass sein Buchstabe, sein „S" im Wappen farblich hervorgehoben ist und die anderen nicht. Diese Pergamente wurden damals benutzt, um Schutzzauber, Schulregeln und andere wichtige Dinge für kommende Generationen festzuhalten. Und damit man immer wusste, wer eine solche Regel aufgestellt oder aber einen Zauber gewirkt hat, benutzte der jeweilige Gründer sein eigenes Papyrus."

Die drei Schüler und auch Stephano Styls schauten die alte Hexe an und mit einem Lächeln meinte sie, dass sich keiner Sorgen machen müsste, die Geschichte Hogwarts zu luschig gelesen zu haben, Man könne dies nur als Direktor wissen, oder aber, wenn man Zutritt zu diesen Archiven hier unten hatte. Als Harry diese Informationen dann verdaut hatte, kam man schließlich auch dazu, etwas weiter unten auf der Seite zu lesen und der Gryffindor war mehr als nur erregt, welches Geheimnis über den dunkelsten der vier Gründer sie hier möglicherweise offenbaren würden. Daher ging der Gryffindor plötzlich einige Schritte zum nächsten Tisch und legte dort das Pergament ab. Seine Augen scannten die sehr stark vergilbte Seite und er versuchte, die fast verblassten Worte zu lesen.

_... es ist kalt, sehr kalt und das neue Jahr gerade mal zehn Tage alt. Doch es stört mich nicht. Der Winter ist mit seiner Pracht für Menschen wie mich nicht unbedingt einer der schlechteren Monate. Wann sonst findet man denn schon Eismohn, Neujahrklee oder gar kristallines Quellwasser..._

Harry schaute kurz vom Pergament auf und zu Ron, der diese Passage scheinbar auch gerade gelesen hatte und gluckste. Allerdings ermahnte Steph den Rothaarigen, sich nicht lustig zu machen, da Salazar, auch wenn man es nicht wahr haben wollte, Recht hatte und Ron mal darüber nachdenken solle, wofür Slytherin in der Zauberergeschichte bekannt war. Harry ließ die Worte seines Lehrers langsam durch seinen Geist sacken und wenn er dann noch bedachte, welche Vergangenheit Steph noch in sich barg, musste er Damions Dad zustimmen, denn all diese Dinge klangen wie sehr seltene und daher kostbare Zaubertrankzutaten. Auch Ron schien dies einzuleuchten, er nickte leicht beschämt und zwei Sekunden später lasen sie den nächsten Abschnitt auf dem Pergament.

_... allerdings bin ich nicht nur wegen der Zutaten in den Wald, zwei Tagesmärsche entfernt von Hogwarts, gegangen. Ich brauche einfach ein paar Tage für mich, weg vom ganzen Trubel der Schüler, um mir über einige Dinge klar zu werden, dinge, die ich vor Helga und sogar vor Rowena nicht wage auszusprechen. Doch ich habe die Befürchtung, dass Godric uns getäuscht hat. Ich weiß, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat, was vor unserer Gründung von Hogwarts, unser aller Traum, geschehen ist. Ich weiß, dass da, in dieser Zeit, etwas Großen passiert sein muss. Doch ich kann mich beim besten Willen und mit den stärksten Tränken, die ich zu brauen im Stande bin, nicht daran erinnern. Alles was ich fühle ist eine Leere und wiederkehrende Alpträume, die, wenn ich sie am Morgen niederschreiben will, wie aus meinem Geiste gesaugt sind. Und doch glaube ich, dass Godric dahinter steckt, dieser alte Fuchs mit seiner lustigen, jedoch manchmal gespielten Art. Und dann sein Vers, den er immer aufsagt, wenn er denkt, er wird nicht beobachtet. Schwestern des Lichtes sagt er immer und wenn man ihn darauf anspricht, lenkt er sofort ab und meint Geschichte muss Geschichte bleiben. Komischerweise habe ich nach diesen Worten immer wieder das Gefühl mein Geist vernebelt sich und der Drang einen Trank zu brauen, egal ob von Nöten, überkommt mich..._

Harry schaute auf und sein Blick traf auf den von Professor Styls. Allerdings wagte Harry es nicht auszusprechen, doch wenn er dies so hörte, schien an ihrer Vermutung, dass es einen gewaltigen Vergessenszauber gegeben hat, etwas dran zu sein. Jedoch wuchs in Harry auch eine gewisse Wut auf Slytherin, der es wagte, seinen Vorfahren zu beschuldigen. Steph goss auch noch Öl ins Feuer, als er meinte, dass Gryffindor durchaus die Macht und Schlauheit dafür besessen habe. Bevor Harry allerdings Damions Vater etwas an den Kopf werfen konnte, egal ob verbal oder materieller Art, mischte sich die Direktorin ein und meine, man sollte vielleicht weiter lesen, ob nicht noch ein genauerer Hinweis auf die Schwester des Lichtes im Text versteckt sei. Harry schluckte seine Worte runter und sah wieder auf das Pergament.

_... Nun egal, ich habe einen Großteil meiner Kräuter gefunden und will auch noch zum meinem alten Mentor. Crovalix. Der Druide, wird mir bestimmt helfen können. Er wird mir sagen können, was nun wieder Helgas Geheimnis ist. Komischerweise scheint jeder irgendwie in letzter Zeit so sein eigenes Süppchen zu kochen. Jedenfalls ist es früher niemals vorgekommen, dass meine Freundin aus Kindertagen etwas auf Altdruidisch niederschreibt, obwohl ich mir bewusst bin, dass die alte Kräuterhexe, und ich meine dies nicht böse, diese alte Sprache mehr als nur perfekt beherrscht. Etwas, das sie mir voraushat, da Crovalix es mich nie gelehrt hat. Und doch muss ich wissen, was sie auf dieses Pergament geschrieben hat, welches ich ihr letzte Woche stibitzen konnte... _

Harry stockte, denn hier schien der Text zu Ende zu sein oder zumindest gab es keinen Zusammenhang mehr auf dem schon deutlich mitgenommenem Pergament. Allerdings konnte sich Harry vorstellen, dass Salazar Slytherin beim letzten Satz regelrecht gegrinst haben muss, als er es aufgeschrieben hat. Alles was man jetzt noch auf dem Stück Papyrus sah, waren verschieden Runen und Krakel, die Harry allerdings nicht entziffern konnte. Er schaute daher in die Runde und bemerkte die nachdenklichen Blicke Aller. Gut, Hermine war nicht ganz so nachdenklich, sondern schrieb sich vielmehr die Runen und Krakel auf ein extra mitgebrachtes Blatt Papier.

Die Direktorin bedachte ihre Schülerin daraufhin mit einem fragenden Blick und Harrys Freundin meinte, sie wolle es in der Bibliothek nachschlagen. Dabei schwang in ihrer Stimme jedoch ganz deutlich eine Bitte mit und als wenn die beiden Hexen schon immer so kommuniziert hätten, nickte Professor McGonagall leicht und gab Hermine die uneingeschränkte Erlaubnis zum benutzen der verbotenen Abteilung. Die Gryffindor lächelte die Direktorin dankbar an und schrieb weiter. Gut, sie wollte weiter schreiben, doch das Pergament lag nicht mehr vor ihr.

Stephano Styls hatte es hochgehoben und betrachtete den Papyrus mit angestrengtem Auge. Er führte es mal ganz nah an sein Gesicht und hielt es dann wieder etwas weiter weg und gegen das Kaminfeuer. Schließlich schien er etwas gefunden zu haben und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Pergament. Harry fragte sich, was dies solle, aber vielleicht hatten sich bei Steph seine Erfahrungen als Schatzjäger ausgezahlt und er hatte noch etwas mehr auf der Tagebuchseite von Salazar Slytherin gefunden, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte. Was jedoch dem Lächeln von Steph folgte, ließ alle anderen im Raum etwas zurück weichen. Professor Styls benutzte nämlich nicht irgendeinen Enthüllungszauber, wie Snape es in Harrys drittem Jahr bei der Karte der Rumtreiber versucht hat. Nein, der Lehrer für VgddK meinte etwas von „typisch Todesser", tippte das Papyrus an und sagte, „Morsmordre".

„Steph", keuchte die Direktorin entsetzt und alarmiert auf, als aus dem Zauberstab ihres Kollegen das dunkle Mal erschien. Doch ihr Entsetzen wurde noch größer, als sich kurz nachdem die grüne Schlange, welche sich aus dem Totemschädel schlängelte und das Pergament berührte, weitere, nun aber deutlich lesbare englische Worte bildeten. Harry sah seinen Lehrer überrascht an und hoffte, dass dies jetzt kein Fehler war und sein „typisch Todesser" vielleicht ein falsches Licht auf ihn warf. Professor McGonagall hingegen schien dies gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Wie sollte sie auch, hatte die alte Hexe doch im nächsten Moment alle Hände voll damit zu tun, an die nächste Wand zu rennen, ihre rechte Hand darauf zu legen und mit der ihr bei der Vereidigung als Direktorin überantworteten Macht, die Alarmglocken, welche nun im ganzen Schloss erklangen, zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Harry schaute seine frühere Hauslehrerin mit großen Augen an und bekam als Erklärung, dass der Alarm allein durch die dunkle Absicht, welche mit dem dunklen Mal verbunden ist, losgegangen sei. Danach legte Professor McGonagall ihre zweite Hand auf die Mauer und mit einer magisch verstärkten Stimme, die durch Hogwarts Gänge hallte, bat sie die anderen Schüler und Lehrer um Ruhe und versicherte ihnen dass dies nur ein Fehlalarm gewesen sei.

Stephano Styls hingegen sah verlegen zu Boden, da er ja an der ganzen Sache Schuld war und Harry und seine beiden Freunde mussten über das Gesicht des Professors für VgddK schon ein wenig schmunzeln. Dann aber galt es sich wieder dem Pergament zu widmen und die Direktorin versuchte die nun erschienenen Worte laut zu lesen. Und während Hermine diese auch notiert, erklang die Stimme der Direktorin im Raum.

„ _**... Schwestern ... Schlüssel ... Geheimnis ... Jugend ... Gryffindor ...."**_

„Die Schwestern sind der Schlüssel zum Geheimnis von Gryffindors Jugend, Professor?". fragte Harry an die Direktorin gewandt.

McGonagall schien leicht zu nicken und erwidert, „Ich denke, so steht es da, Harry, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie wir dies deuten sollen. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass der große Godric Gryffindor versucht hat, ewig jung zu bleiben oder gar dem Tode zu entrinnen wie Tom Riddle es seit seiner Schulzeit versucht."

Dies konnten natürlich auch die anderen im Raum nicht so recht glauben und es war Hermine, die meinte, dass man die Übersetzung vielleicht noch mal genauer untersuchen sollte. Altdruidisch konnte man nämlich sehr schnell falsch verstehen. Harry sah hoffnungsvoll zu seiner Liebsten und danach wanderte sein Blick zu den beiden Erwachsenen. Steph und die Direktorin schienen über die Worte von Hermine nachzudenken und beschlossen dann dass man diese Sache auch in betracht ziehen musste.

Schließlich kam man noch mal auf Ginny und Damion zu sprechen und hier war es Ron, der überraschenderweise einen sehr guten Punkt anbrachte. Harrys rothaariger Freund, der bisher eher ruhig mit zugehört hatte fragte vorsichtig, ob man nicht in der nächsten Zeit mit Vergeltungsmaßnahmen seitens Voldemorts rechnen müsse, da Harry ihn ja sozusagen um seine Verbündeten, die Vampire, gebracht hatte. Ron hatte wahrscheinlich seine Eltern dabei im Sinn und alle im Raum sahen die Jungen nun mit einem eher nachdenklichen Gesicht an. Die Direktorin schaltete als erste und versprach sich sofort mit Kingsley in Verbindung zu setzen. Danach schaute sie auf die Uhr und meinte, dass die Stunde, welche Poppy Stephano und Hermine gegeben hatte, vorbei war.

Somit wurde die kleine Versammlung für heute aufgelöst und während Hermine und Steph sich beeilten in den Krankenflügel zu kommen, machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Er wollte noch ein wenig nachdenken, was die Zukunft oder aber die letzten Erkenntnisse anging. Und da Ron noch kurz zu seiner Mum wollte und Professor McGonagall ja einige Flohgespräche vor sich hatte, schien dem Gryffindor diese Option als die beste.

TBC

9


	97. Kapitel 97

Kapitel 97

So wie sie Harry am Morgen geweckt hatte, so brachte es die Sonne auch jetzt am Nachmittag wieder zustande, dass der Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, als sich die wärmenden Strahlen langsam hinter dem Fensterrahmen hervor schoben. Bis jetzt hatte Harry vor dem Kamin gesessen und gegrübelt. Dass er dabei ungestört geblieben war lag wohl hauptsächlich daran, dass seine Mitschüler heute lange Unterricht hatten. Nun aber war Harry wieder wach und dies keinen Moment zu früh, denn das Portrait der fetten Dame schob sich zur Seite und Ron kam durch das Loch in der Wand geklettert.

„Na Harry, alles klar bei dir?", fragte der Rothaarige und ließ sich in den Sessel, der dem Harrys gegenüberstand fallen. Seinen Blick wandte er jedoch keine Sekunde von seinem Kumpel ab und Harry spürte, dass dem Rothaarigen sicher gerade tausend Dinge durch den Kopf schwirrten.

„Und bei dir? Ist deine Mum wieder weg?", versuchte Harry der Frage mit einer Gegenfrage auszuweichen. Ron nickte und meinte, dass die Direktorin sie sofort rufen wolle, wenn Ginny und Damion im Schloss eintrafen. Allerdings brachte es nichts, Molly ins Spiel zu bringen und so sah sich Harry unverändert seinem besten Freund gegenüber und er wartete darauf, dass der Rothaarige ihm seine Frage stellte. Schließlich schien Ron der Meinung zu sein, er habe Harry lange genug warten lassen und fragte ihn unverblümt, warum er ihm, seinem besten Freund, nichts über den Zustand seiner Schwester gesagt hatte. Natürlich musste Harry ein wenig schlucken, versuchte Ron dann aber zu erklären, dass er gedacht habe, er handle im besten Interesse von allen.

Was folgte war eine lange, drückende Stille im Gryffindorturm und Harry wünschte sich, Ron würde ihn eher anschreien, als das er gar nichts sagte. Dann aber wurde der Gryffindor überrascht, wie reif sein bester Freund geworden war, denn Ron stand auf, kam auf ihn zu und streckte seine Hand aus. „Akzeptiert Harry. Aber ab jetzt keine Geheimnisse mehr. Wir haben schon zu viele davon."

Harry starrte auf die Hand, dann in Rons blaue Augen und in dem Moment, fasste der Gryffindor entgültig den Entschluss, dass Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape ein für alle mal tot waren. Harry ergriff die Hand, lächelte und erwiderte, „keine Geheimnisse mehr". Allerdings setzte er dann mit einem Lächeln hinterher, „Aber ein wenig Privatsphäre ist schon nicht schlecht."

Natürlich wussten beide, wie dies gemeint war und dass der Gryffindor auf heute Morgen anspielte. Ron wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch er ließ es und so wurden beide nur etwas rot und lachten letztendlich. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte Harry noch einmal, ob jetzt mit seinem Freund alles in Ordnung war und auch ob das Gespräch mir seiner Mutter und der Direktorin einigermaßen glimpflich abgelaufen sei. Ron grinste, nickte kurz und schien dann plötzlich in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Er setzte sich nämlich auf seinen Sessel zurück und starrte in das Kaminfeuer.

_Backflash_

_Ron platzte der Kopf, wenn er an alles dachte, was ihm in den letzten Stunden widerfahren war. Doch zu mindestens hatte Nevilles Therapie gewirkt und seine Muskeln waren nun um einiges lockerer. Und so schlummerte der Gryffindor bis ihn plötzlich ein kurzes Zischen und eine doch sehr ungewöhnliche Wärme durch den Vorhang ins Gesicht fuhr. Rasch griff Ron zu seinem Zauberstab und schielte durch einen kleinen Spalt im Vorhang. Allerdings wurde dem Gryffindor im nächsten Moment klar, dass dies ein Fehler war, blickte er doch nun auf seinen besten, völlig nackten Freund, der zusätzlich noch eine nicht weniger nackte Hermine im Arm hielt. Natürlich konnte man einen Augenblick später nicht mehr sagen, wo Rons Gesicht aufhörte und wo seine Haare begannen. Allerdings schaffte es der Gryffindor auch nicht, seinen Blick von Hermines schlankem, wohlproportioniertem Körper zu nehmen. Und wenn der Rothaarige mal von den Schrammen und Blessuren absah, musste er sich einmal mehr eingestehen oder daran denken, was doch aus dem kleinen Mädchen, welches sie vor Jahren vor einem Bergtroll gerettet hatten, für eine wunderschöne Frau geworden war._

_Letztendlich gab sich der Gryffindor dann doch einen Ruck, schloss den Vorhang langsam wieder, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, und sank auf sein Bett zurück. Ron saß eindeutig in der Falle hier. Raus konnte er nicht ohne dass seine beiden Freunde es bemerkten und die Sache peinlich wurde. Und auf die Idee einen Stillschweigezauber auf sein Bett anzuwenden kam der Gryffindor erst, als aus Hermines schmerzvollem Wimmern das wohl eher erregte Stöhnen wurde. Das war dann der Punkt, wo es Ron nicht mehr aushielt, wo kein Kissen- auf- die- Ohren- drücken half. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass aufgrund der geladenen Atmosphäre auch sein Körper zu rebellieren begann. Seinen Zauberstab auf den Vorhang richtend und so leise wie möglich den Zauber wirkend, hoffte Parvatis Freund, dass er Harry nicht auf sich aufmerksam machte. Und Ron hatte Glück und danach Ruhe um weiter nachzudenken._

_Wie lange er in Gedanken war, wusste er nicht genau, allerdings schien durch den an manchen Stellen dünn gewordenen Vorhang ab und an ein Sonnenstrahl und dies sagte Ron, dass es langsam aber stetig auf Mittag zuging. Er raffte all seinen Mut zusammen und schielte mit fast zugekniffenen Augen durch den Vorhang. Sein Blick streifte Harrys Körper der bewegungslos auf dem von Hermine ruhte und ein Grinsen zeichnete sich plötzlich auf seinem Gesicht ab. ‚Ah, der Missionar ist also fertig', dachte der Werwolf und beeilte sich nun, so schnell wie es nur ging, die Gefahrenzone zu verlassen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum atmete Ron noch mal durch und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Büro der Direktorin._

_***_

„_... wie trifft es immer die Kinder, Minerva?", fragte Molly Weasley, als sie ihre Tasse Tee abgesetzt hatte und schaute zu ihrer Freundin, die sich nun wieder in ihrem Sessel im Büro niedergelassen hatte._

„_Nun Molly, das tut es doch nicht. Harry und Ronald und auch Hermines sind schon lange keine Kinder mehr in meinen Augen. Und denk doch mal daran und erinnere dich zurück, wie alt James und Sirius waren, als sie ihre erste Begegnung mit Voldemort hatten?"_

_Auf diese Frage wusste die sonst so resolute Chefin des Weasley- Clans nicht so recht, was sie erwidern sollte, denn die Rumtreiber hatten diese Begegnung wirklich in ihrem siebenden Schuljahr gehabt. Allerdings konnte Molly einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut und so sank sie etwas geschlagen auf ihrem Platz zusammen. „Ja aber trotzdem ...", wollte Rons Mum noch sagen, doch da klopfte es an der Tür und nach einem deutlichen „Herein" betrat eben einer der eben erwähnten Teenager den Raum und sofort stürmte Molly auf den Rothaarigen zu. Es brodelte von einer auf die andere Sekunde im Innersten der kleinen rundlichen Hexe und sie wollte ihren jüngsten Sohn umarmen und gleichzeitig erwürgen. – Wobei dies bei Molly ja ein und das Selbe war. – Doch zu ihrer Überraschung hob ihr Sohn plötzlich die Hand und eine unsichtbare Kraft drückte seine Mutter zur Seite. Harrys bester Freund war selbst über diese Reaktion erstaunt, fing sich aber schnell wieder und sagte, „Mum, jetzt nicht." Dann ging er direkt auf die Direktorin zu, stellte sich aufrecht vor sie hin und mit fester Stimme sagte er zu seiner alten Hauslehrerin. „Professor, ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, weiß, dass ich die Schulregeln missachtet habe und bin nun hier um die Konsequenzen dafür zu tragen." _

_Die Direktorin war für einen Moment baff, sei es nun wegen der ungewöhnlichen Geste seitens Rons, als er seine Mutter zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, oder aber, weil sie das eben gezeigte Verhalten gerade bei Ron nicht erwartet hatte. Schließlich erwachte die Professorin aus ihrer Starre und ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte also alles richtig gemacht in den letzten Jahren und der junge Mann vor ihr war zu einer Persönlichkeit herangereift. Allerdings verwirrte Ron nun wiederum diese Geste und der Gryffindor verlor etwas von seinem Selbstvertrauen._

„_Nun Mister Weasley, es ist schön zu hören, dass sie ihren Fehler einsehen...", begann die Direktorin ihre Rede, welche im Nachhinein allerdings nicht mal annähernd so schlimm für Harrys besten Freund sein sollte, wie er am Anfang gedacht hatte. Natürlich maßregelte die alte Hexe ihn und berief sich auf die Schulordnung und den gesunden Menschenverstand jedes Einzelnen. Eine Strafe wollte sie ihm jedoch nicht aufdrücken, da Ron ja gewissermaßen einem unglücklichen Irrtum unterlag und die Direktorin, wenn sie in seiner Lage gewesen wäre, wahrscheinlich genauso gehandelt hätte. Das Letzte sagte sie natürlich nicht laut. Sie war immerhin eine Autoritätsperson. Rons Mum hingegen hielt sich nicht ganz so zurück, musste sich während ihrer Tirade allerdings auch von ihrem Sohn einige Vorwürfe über Geheimnistuerei gefallen lassen und einmal mehr zeigte sich, dass Ron erwachsen geworden war und es verstand, sich gegen Molly Weasley zu verteidigen, wenn auch nur ein wenig._

Backflash Ende

Harry beobachtete seinen Kumpel noch eine Weile und tat es ihm dann nach und schaute ebenfalls ins Kaminfeuer. Seine Gedanken kreisten nun wieder um den zuletzt gefundenen Hinweis auf das große Rätsel, welches Hogwarts nach Albus Angaben umgeben sollte. Immer wieder tauchten diese verdammten Schwestern des Lichtes auf und Harry ließ sich jeden Hinweis, den sie bis jetzt hatten, nochmals durch den Kopf gehen. Was konnte es sein? Was war es, was Tom Riddle so unbedingt haben wollte? Menschen waren dafür gestorben. Menschen, unschuldige und auch Leute, die sich ihm freiwillig angeschlossen hatten, in der Hoffnung auf ein wenig Macht.

In seinen Gedanken bekam Harry gar nicht mit, wie sich sein bester Freund kurze Zeit später erhob und meinte, er würde seiner Freundin ein bisschen entgegen gehen. Parvati hatte zwar gerade noch Unterricht, doch dieser neigte sich auch dem Ende zu. Erst als Ron fast aus dem Portrait der fetten Dame heraus war und sich mit jemandem unterhielt, schreckte Harry hoch und er drehte sich um. Sein Blick traf dabei auf seine Freundin die wiederum gerade in den Gemeinschafstraum kletterte und er versteinerte, als sich Hermine umdrehte und langsam und mit deutlich blassem Gesicht auf ihn zukam.

„Hermine, was ist passiert?", fragte Harry besorgt und sprang aus seinem Sessel hoch. Er brauchte keine Sekunde und war bei seiner Liebsten. Er nahm sie in den Arm und wartete darauf, dass Hermine irgendwas sagte, doch die Gryffindor blieb still und sah so aus, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen oder aber den Schrecken ihres Lebens bekommen. Später wurde Harry auch klar, dass dies auch irgendwie gestimmt hatte.

Backflash

„Himmel her je, man kann Poppy einfach nicht entkommen, oder, Miss Granger?", meinte Stephano Styls während er von seiner Schülerin begleitet in Richtung Krankenstation ging. Hermine schaute ihren Professor mit zweifelndem Blick an und er lächelte wegen dieser Geste. Allerdings schien Harrys Freundin noch etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben und als Steph ihr sagte, dass sie frei heraus fragen solle, wollte der Lockenkopf wissen, ob es stimmte, dass er vom Felsen gestürzt und Harry ihn gerettet hatte. Stephano nickte und erzählte es kurz aus seiner Sicht und danach betraten beide die Höhle der Löwin ... upps den Krankensaal.

Natürlich wartete die Herrin des sterilen Reiches schon auf ihre beiden Opfer und während sie Damions Dad anwies, sich hinter dem einen Sichtschutz frei zu machen, drückte die Schulkrankenschwester Hermine ein kleines weißes Untersuchungshemdchen in die Hand. Danach deutete sie auf ein Bett weiter hinten im Raum und Harrys Freundin begab sich schleunigst dort hin. Allerdings konnte sie sich im nächsten Moment ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, denn Poppy schien bei Stephano angelangt zu sein, bevor der völlig ausgezogen war und dementsprechend kam von ihm die Bemerkung, ob Poppy nicht ein wenig stürmisch sei.

Professor Styls Untersuchung schien ziemlich schnell vorbei zu sein und Damions Dad machte auch hin, dass er aus der Hölle der Löwin in weiß verschwand, da Stormy bestimmt wartete. Allerdings fragte sich Hermine nun, was wohl auf sie zukam. Und die Tatsache, dass Poppys Stimme einige Sekunden später eine Schülerin aus Ravenclaw, welche über leichte Kopfschmerzen klagte, nett aus dem Krankensaal komplimentierte, weil sie einige Test durchzuführen hatte, ließ Hermine schon ein wenig mulmig werden. Etwas fröstelnd, da ja nur nun ein dünnes Hemdchen ihren Körper bedeckte, wartete die Gryffindor darauf, dass die alte Schulheilerin zu ihr kam.

„Nun Miss Granger, dann wollen wir mal. Ich hoffe es macht ihnen nichts aus, wenn wir heute mal ein wenig gründlicher sind, als sonst. Und als erstes möchte ich wissen, wann sie sich das letzte Mal um die Schwangerschaftsverhütung gekümmert haben. Ob Trank oder Zauber ist dabei völlig egal." Und noch bevor Hermine was sagen konnte, hatte Poppy ihren Zauberstab geschwungen und ihre Patientin war nackt. Sie musterte den Körper des Mädchens und fuhr dann fort. „Oh ich muss sagen, Harrys Art sie zu heilen ist wirklich effektiv. Allerdings habe ich dadurch auch eine Befürchtung. Also Hermine, wann?"

Die Gryffindor schaute die alte Heilerin mit großen Augen an und wunderte sich sehr über ihre Art. Poppy war sonst zwar freundlich, doch ihre Art wie sie mit ihren Patienten umging, war sonst doch sehr distanziert. Allerdings kam es Hermine jetzt so vor, als würde sie mit einer alten Freundin reden und das war nun mal neu, oder man kannte es nur von Harry, der ja nun wirklich ein engeres Verhältnis zu ihr hatte, oder besser, den schon etwas Mystisches mit dem Krankenflügel hier verband.

„Nun Madame Pomfrey", begann Harrys Freundin nachdem sie sich etwas zusammenriss. „Ich wende den Zauber an, welchen sie uns vor Weihnachten gelehrt haben und habe ihn erst vor zehn Tagen erneuert."

Poppy nickte auf diese Aussage hin allerdings leicht abwesend und es kam der Gryffindor nun so vor, als wäre die Frage eher rethorisch gemeint, denn die alte Schulheilerin ließ von den ehemals blauen Flecken ab und richtete ihren Zauberstab jetzt auf den Unterleib von Harrys Freundin. Das nächste was Hermine mitbekam war eine ungewohnte Wärme an eben dieser ihrer Körperregion und das ernsthaft dreinblickende Gesicht von Poppy.

„Madame Pomfrey, was ist denn?" Fragte Hermine und ein immer mulmiger werdendes Gefühl beschlich sie. Poppy allerdings führte noch mehrere Tests durch und während sie noch leise irgendwelche Bemerkungen über Harrys von sich gab, welche meist mit dem Thema „Unterschätzen von Fähigkeiten" oder aber „dummer Junge" zusammenhingen, fragte sie dann direkt an Hermine gewandt, was sie vom Namen „Oma Jane" hielt.

Hermine erstarrte und die Welt schien für sie still zu stehen. Was meinte Poppy den nun wieder damit, denn das, wonach es sich anhörte, konnte es nicht sein? Sie war nicht schwanger. Sie hatte verhütet. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Bevor die Gryffindor allerdings ihre Stimmbänder in ihrem immer trockener werdenden Hals bemühen konnte, schien die alte Heilerin die Reaktion ihrer Patientin richtig gedeutet zu haben und drehte sich um. Sie lief zu einem ihrer Arzneischränke und holte von ganz weit hinten im Schrank und aus der untersten Schublade ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer nicht gerade ansehnlichen, braungelben Flüssigkeit hervor. Diese füllte sie in ein Reagenzglas und verdünnte sie dann mit Wasser.

Hermine sah dieses Schauspiel allerdings nur durch eine Art Schleier und die wirrsten Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Es wurde ihr heiß, dann wieder kalt und auch ein leichtes Zittern erschütterte der Körper der Gryffindor. Alles schien so unrealistisch bis Hermine die strenge Stimme von Poppy aus ihrem Zustand riss. „Also nicht schwanger, Hermine?", fragte die alte Schulheilerin und als Harrys Freundin nickte, drückte Poppy ihr das Reagenzglas in die Hand und meinte, sie sollte dies dann trinken.

Hermine tat es ohne zu zögern und erschrak im nächsten Moment gleich zweimal. Zum einen darüber, dass es in ihrem Innersten plötzlich kurz unangenehm heiß wurde und dann darüber, was sie getan hatte. „Oh mein Gott, was habe ich getan?", fragte die Gryffindor mit nun blassem Gesicht und ließ das Glasröhrchen fallen. Hermine schaute auf ihre Knien, hatte nur einen Gedanken und dachte an längst zurückliegende Gespräche mit ihrer Mutter zurück und wie diese als Ärztin zum Thema Schwangerschaftsunterbrechung stand. Poppy schien dies zu erahnen und sagte mit beruhigender, jedoch auch erklärender Stimme. „Du hast natürlich verhütet, Hermine. Nichts, wofür du dir jemals, und besonders in deinem Alter, Vorwürfe machen solltest."

„Ja aber Poppy", kam es leicht gequält und mit Anfängen von Schuld in der Stimme aus Hermines Mund. „Ich habe ... ich habe Leben vernich ...".

„Stop meine Liebe. Das will ich gar nicht hören. Du hast nicht abgetrieben oder so etwas in der Art. Bei Merlin, ich hätte mich strafbar gemacht, wenn ich dies zugelassen hätte, denn für unsere Gesellschaft ist der Fortbestand das Heiligste. Nein Hermine, du hast lediglich einen Trank genommen, den die Muggel als „Pille danach" bezeichnen würden."

„Nicht abgetrieben?", fragte Hermine leicht abwesend und Poppy nickte. „Nein, nicht abgetrieben. Es war noch nicht soweit... keine Befruchtung ... kein neues Leben. Und dafür kannst du dich bei deinem Freund Ronald und seinem losen Mundwerk bedanken."

„Ron? Wieso?", fragte Hermine überrascht und Poppy antwortete, „Na weil es sonst niemals zu dieser Untersuchung gekommen wäre."

Hier runzelte Harrys Freundin die Stirn und meinte zu Poppy, dass dies nicht stimmen konnte, dass sie nicht schwanger werden konnte und dass sie sehr konzentriert und sorgfältig den Zauber ausgeführt habe. Madame Pomfrey erwiderte jedoch sofort, dass der Verhütungszauber bei ihr keine Wirkung mehr gezeigt habe und eine nun völlig blasse, schockierte Hermines schrie ein kaum hörbares „Warum?" in den Raum.

„Nun meine Liebe, genau das müssen wir herausfinden und ich habe dazu auch so meine Theorie. Allerdings muss ich dazu wissen, was Harry, was ihr beide genau gemacht habt."

Harrys Freundin konnte in diesem Moment nicht anders und wurde knallrot. Sie schaute verlegen auf den Boden und bekam somit erst sehr spät mit, wie Poppy lächelnd ihre Hand auf die Schulter des Mädchens legte. „Ach komm schon Hermine, ich war auch mal jung und es muss dir hier nichts peinlich sein. Denk immer daran, dass ich hier und heute deine Heilerin bin und dass mit dem Alter das sexuelle Denken nicht einfach abstirbt."

Hermine schaute auf und in das Grinsen der alten Heilerin. Diese nickte nun und meinte, dass, wenn es Hermine lieber sei, sie nur nicken bräuchte, wenn Poppy richtig lag. Und so machten sie es dann auch und Poppy begann.

„Harry hat dich also mit dem Phönixöl massiert?"

Hermine nickte, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel.

„Am ganzen Körper?"

Hermine nickte erneut und noch einige weitere Male. Allerdings schien sich die Stimmung von Mal zu Mal etwas zu lockern und da Poppy sie zuerst nur nach den Wunden befragte, kam auch stetig mehr dazu, bis Hermine das Nicken mit einem „Ja" oder „Mmm" unterstrich. Als Madame Pomfrey dann allerdings fragte, ob Harry mit seinen Fingern, die ja voller Phönixöl waren, auch in sie eingedrungen sei. Nun da zuckte Hermine plötzlich auf und sagte laut und deutlich „Nein". Allerdings zählte sie auch eins und eins zusammen und wurde wieder einen Tick roter.

„Nein ist er nicht, Poppy", wiederholte die Gryffindor. „aber ich habe etwas Öl von meinem Körper gewischt und ihm... ihm... seinen..."

„ ...ihn auf Betriebsgröße gebraucht", vervollständigte Poppy den Satz mit einem Lachen, welches Hermine damit quittierte, dass sie ihre Hände vor Scham vor ihr Gesicht hielt.

„OK Hermine, das erklärt so ziemlich alles, denn mit dem Öl auf Harrys bestem Stück hat er die Wirkung des Zaubers in deinem Körper sprichwörtlich gekeult." Poppy konnte sich diese Bemerkung einfach nicht verkneifen, war sie doch neben Minerva, Molly und drei einschlägig bekannten Gryffindordamen, dass einzigste weibliche Weisen, welches noch um die Bestückung des Jungen, der lebte Bescheid wusste.

Als Hermines sich nach dieser Aussage der alten Hexe hin wieder etwas erholt hatte und Poppy auch wieder in die Augen schauen konnte, fragte sie allerdings, wie sie das mit dem ‚gekeult' gemeint habe. Poppy schaute ihre Patientin daraufhin nachdenklich an und erklärte, „Nun Hermine, der Zauber, welchen du angewendet hast, ist schon sehr alt und geht von seiner Natur her auf die Gruppe der Flüche zurück."

„Der Flüche", fragte Hermine überrascht und Poppy nickte. „Ja meine Liebe, denn der Verhütungszauber ist in seiner Urform in früheren Zeit eine Form der Bestrafung gewesen, da er eigentlich dazu erfunden wurde, um Menschen unfruchtbar zu machen und Familien an ihrem Fortbestehen zu hindern. Doch man hat ihn schon vor über vierhundert Jahren verboten, da man merkte, dass sich die Zahl der Zauberer auf Erden stetig verringerte."

„Also ist er gefährlich", entfuhr es Harrys Freundin. Doch Poppy hob schnell die Hand. „Nein Hermine, die Beschwörungsformel wurde abgewandelt und der Zauber ist nun zeitlich begrenzt."

„Und wie hat Harry den Zauber nun ausgeschaltet?" War die nächste logische Frage im Raum, auf die Poppy als Medizinerin schon die Lösung parat hatte. „Nun seine Phönixtränen haben den ‚Schaden', welchen der Zauber im weiblichen Körper anrichtet, durch ihre heilende Wirkung wieder behoben. Der Verhütungszauber macht ja im Prinzip nichts anderes als die Pille der Muggel und verhindert das Einnisten der befruchteten Eizelle in die Gebärmutter."

Hermine schaute die alte Hexe an und Tausende Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf. Poppy versicherte ihr allerdings noch einmal, dass es bei ihr noch nicht soweit gewesen war, von einer Schwangerschaft zu reden. Hermine war zwar zurzeit am fruchtbarsten, aber Harrys Soldaten hatten ihr Ziel noch nicht erreicht. Allerdings wollte Poppy im nächsten Moment wissen, ob Hermines es bereut habe, nicht schwanger geworden zu werden. Die Gryffindor meinte daraufhin erleichtert, dass dies ja wohl noch etwas Zeit habe. Nun lächelten beide Hexen und nach einigen Minuten wurde die Untersuchung für beendet erklärt. Hermines machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm, um sich mit Harry zu treffen, Allerdings stürzten kurz vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame plötzlich ganz andere Gedanken auf sie ein, die sich mit dem ganzen Gegenteil befassten und der Frage, ob Harry ihre Entscheidung teilte. Hermine hatte mit einem Male Angst, sich ihrem Freund zu stellen.

Flashback Ende

Es hatte mehrere Minuten gebraucht, bis Harry die ganze Wahrheit aus seiner Freundin herausgeholt hatte. Nun aber wusste er es und das erste was er tat, war sie fest in den Arm zu nehmen. Harry drückte seine Freundin an sich und küsste sie auf den Kopf. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen und sagte, „Schatz, natürlich will ich irgendwann Kinder, doch sollte dies unsere Entscheidung sein und erst geschehen, wenn wir Voldemort besiegt und unsere Schulausbildung abgeschlossen haben."

Hermine, die bis dato ihr Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge versteckt hatte, schaute nun auf und eine ganze Tonne Steine schienen ihr vom Herzen zu fallen. Was folgte waren Minuten, in denen Harry sie auf das Sofa zog und in denen sie sich küssten und die Liebe förmlich im Raum brannte. Allerdings unterbrachen die beiden ihr Tun, da ein Lärm von der Tür her ankündigte, dass der Unterricht für diesen Tag zu Ende gegangen war und es keine zwei Minuten mehr dauern konnte, bis ihre Mitschüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum stürmen würden. So war es dann auch und in den nächsten beiden Stunden bis zum Abendessen mussten Harry und auch Ron ihren Freunden wie Seamus und Dean und auch Eve erklären, wo sie die letzten Tage gewesen waren. Zwar speckten die Zwei ihre Versionen etwas ab, was ihnen ein Lächeln von Neville einbrachte, doch sie wollten ihren engen Freunden auch keine Lügen auftischen.

Zum Abendessen gingen sie dann alle gemeinsam runter und Harry wunderte sich über den Tumult, welcher ihnen aus der Großen Halle entgegen kam. Rasch beschleunigten sie ihre Schritte in der Annahme, dass Ginny und Damion vielleicht schon eher nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt waren, aber an dem war es nicht, sondern eine Unmenge von Posteulen schien so etwas wie eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten in die Schule geliefert zu haben.

Harry eilte zum Ravenclawtisch, wo mehrere Zeitungen noch unberührt auf ihre Adressaten warteten und schlug eine auf. Was ihm dort allerdings entgegen sprang, ließ dem Gryffindor kurz das Herz aussetzten, denn in großen Lettern stand dort...

Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werdend darf ...auf Kauflandparkplatz von siebzehnjähriger Muggelfahrschülerin überfahren...

9


	98. Chapter 98

Kapitel 98

Ist ein Arzt hier? Mein Grinsen will einfach nicht weggehen. Der Schalk sitz immer noch im Nacken und zieht die Mundwinkel nach hinten.

Also eigentlich hatte ich zu Beginn der Story nicht vorgehabt, mehr Kapitel zu schreiben, als es bei Stab der Gründer der Fall war ... Doch dass dürft ja nun hinfällig sein.

Und weil ihr es seid und mein Kopf platzt, wenn ich es nicht loswerde ... geht die Story natürlich weiter. Also viel Spaß beim Kapitel 98.

Euer Mister Figgs

Kurzer Rückblick zum letzten Cap

... Harry eilte zum Ravenclawtisch, wo mehrere Zeitungen noch unberührt auf ihre Adressaten warteten und schlug eine auf. Was ihm dort allerdings entgegen sprang, ließ den Gryffindor jedoch kurz das Herz aussetzten. Denn in großen Lettern stand dort...

_Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werdend darf ... walzt ganzes Dorf platt und tötet wahllos alles was ihm über den Weg läuft_

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie eine große Anzahl von Blicken auf ihm lag. Jeder im Raum, der die Überschrift gelesen hatte, schien nun zu ihm zu gucken und Harry versuchte dies erst einmal auszublenden. Er schaute nicht mal auf und las den Artikel unter seinem Foto.

_... ja liebe Leser, sie haben es richtig vernommen. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf hat in den frühen Morgenstunden den wohl grausamsten Feldzug gestartet, welchen man bisher gesehen hat. Ein ganzes Dorf ist seinem Zorn zum Opfer gefallen und bis jetzt kommen immer wieder Schreckensmeldungen in die Redaktion. Der Ort um den es sich handelt ist übrigens eine Gemeinde, die sowohl von Zauberer und Muggel bewohnt wird. Es ist Ottery St. Catchpol …_

Für Harry schien die Zeit still zu stehen, als er den Namen las und der ungläubigen Stimme hinter seinem Rücken nach zu urteilen, hatte auch Ron den Artikel bis dorthin verfolgt. Erst flüsterte er nur leise die Worte „Mum" und „Dad". Dann aber schien Harrys Freund die pure Angst in die Glieder zu fahren und er sprang auf. Immer wieder rief er es nun laut und als sich Harrys bester Freund aufrichtete, seinen Zauberstab zückte und dabei war sich in Richtung Hallenausgang zu drehen, da pfiff plötzlich ein Ganzkörperklammerfluch an Harrys Kopf vorbei, gefolgt von noch mindestens einem anderen Zauber.

Alarmiert und mehr als nur etwas überrascht zückte der Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab und schnellte herum. Sein Blick ging nach dem Angreifer suchend durch die Halle und landete schließlich auf den beiden Professoren Styls und McGonagall. Letztere hatte ihren Stab sogar noch in Richtung Ron gerichtet und sie schien mit einer Art Schwebezauber dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr Schüler durch den Fesselfluch nicht nach vorn aufs Gesicht fiel. Styls hingegen war dabei seinen Zauberstab wieder wegzustecken und dies unter den verwirrten und schockierten Gesichtern seiner Schüler.

„Nun ja", sagte er schelmisch. „In Anbetracht der letzten Tage und Ereignisse, und wenn man dann noch Mister Weasleys Dickkopf bedenkt, nun dann ist es wohl für dich Harry am nahe liegendsten, dass dies hier notwendig war." Mit diesen Worten schritt Damions Dad grinsend durch die Große Halle und auf Ron zu. Er drehte ihn herum und schaute ihm dann ganz tief in die Augen. „Ich weiß ja Mister Weasley, dass sie noch was vor hatten, doch erst einmal will ich sie an ihr Versprechen an unsere liebe Direktorin erinnern und dann soll ich ihnen von ihren Eltern ausrichten, dass es ihnen gut geht und dem Fuchsbau nichts geschehen ist."

Es brauchte zwar noch einige Augenblicke, doch als diese Worte nach unendlich scheinenden Sekunden in Rons Kopf eingedrungen zu sein schienen, ließ die Direktorin den Rothaarigen los und setzte ihn ab. Harry wollte noch immer nicht glauben, was eben geschehen ist und erst als Styls sich sogar bei Harrys bestem Freund entschuldigte, schien ihm klar zu werden, dass die beiden Erwachsenen wohl richtig gehandelt hatten. Ron hätte man nicht aufgehalten und da dies geklärt war, hörte der Gryffindor, wie Steph zu seinem Schüler sagte, er solle den Artikel vielleicht erst einmal zu Ende lesen und dass er dann verstehen würde. Dies ließ auch Harry nachdenklich werden und er drehte sich wieder zum Tisch und der darauf liegenden Zeitung. Rasch überflog er die Überschrift noch einmal und suchte die Stelle, wo er eben aufgehört hatte.

_...Es ist Ottery St. Catchpole, eine kleine Gemeinde auf dem Land, westlich von London. Soweit wir es hier beim Tagespropheten schon wissen, gab es vor allem Opfer unter der Muggelbevölkerung. Mindestens fünf ältere Menschen wurden von den Todessern umgebracht und ihre Häuser in Brand gesteckt. _

_`Es war furchtbar', so beschrieb es Anastasia Fellert, die jüngere Schwester von Amos Diggory, welche ihren Bruder, den allseits beliebten Ministeriumsbeamten gerade besucht hat. „Sie haben alles und jeden angegriffen und wollten sogar in die Kirche eindringen, wohin sich die armen Muggel zurück gezogen hatten. Nur gut, dass die Auroren so schnell gekommen sind. Ich hoffe sie konnten auch Arthur und Molly retten ..."_

_Mrs. Fellert, so konnte es unser Reporter noch herausbekommen spielte beim letzten Satz wohl offenbar auf die Familie Weasley an, welche etwas außerhalb des Ortes auf einem kleinen Bauerhof wohnt, welcher den Namen Fuchsbau trägt, und darauf, dass eine Gruppe von gut zehn Todessern einen Anschlag auf sie vor hatte. Glücklicherweise ist den beiden Erwachsenen nichts passiert und ich persönlich hoffe, dass ihre Kinder, welche zur Zeit in Hogwarts sind, durch unseren Artikel etwas beruhigt ins Bett gehen können. _

_Andererseits wirft gerade dieser Angriff auf den Fuchsbau wiederum eine Menge Fragen auf, zu denen wir noch keine Antworten haben. Nur so viel sei gesagt, Arthur und Molly Weasley sind zurzeit im Ministerium und werden dort befragt. Der Grund hierfür ist, dass die zehn Todesser ihr eigentliches Ziel, und damit ihre Opfer, nie erreicht haben und ihre Leichen mehr oder weniger schlimm zugerichtet in der Nähe des Hofes gefunden wurden. Außerdem machte Arthur Weasley, als er von seinem Freund dem Auroren Kingsley Shacklebolt mitgenommen wurde, einen sehr verstörten Eindruck, so als wäre ihm der Teufel begegnet..._

Harry ließ die Zeitung sinken und schaute zu Ron. Sein Freund schien durch den Artikel um einiges erleichterter. Allerdings fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige, wie man die letzten Sätze zu verstehen habe und somit wurde sein Blick immer fragender. Eine Antwort konnte ihm Ron aber auch nicht geben, zumal man es Arthur, egal ob er im Orden war oder im Ministerium arbeitete, nicht zutrauen konnte, es mit zehn Todessern gleichzeitig auf zu nehmen und sie dann auch noch kaltblütig zu ermorden. Nicht einmal die Direktorin oder aber Professor Styls schienen eine Antwort auf die Frage zu haben. Beide Lehrer schauten ebenso verwundert und ratlos in die Runde.

Es gab also wieder ein Rätsel und dies bereitete Harry eine Menge Kopfschmerzen. Was der Gryffindor jedoch nicht wusste oder gar erahnen konnte war die Tatsache, dass die Lösung für gerade dieses Mysterium bereits in Hogwarts anzutreffen war und zwar in Form einer Person, die nun, nachdem Harry Ron und die beiden Lehrer von allen anderen nicht mehr ganz so beachtete wurden, aus ihrem Schatten in der Menge hervortrat und langsam und unauffällig auf Harry zuging.

Es handelte sich dabei um ein Mitglied im Hause Huffelpuff, besser gesagt, es war ein kleiner Junge mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, einem eher unscheinbarem Auftreten und von dem sich Harry sicher war, dass er ihn noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen oder vielmehr beachtet hatte. Und eben dieser Junge kam nun auf Harry zu und meinte mit fester Stimme, „Harry, Ronald, ich denke, ihr habt einige Fragen zum Fuchsbauangriff und meine Aufgabe ist es, euch darüber aufzuklären, was dort geschehen ist."

„Du?", fragte Harry leicht zweifelnd und der Junge grinste plötzlich. „Ja ich, oh großer Held der Witwen und Waisen. Und bevor du mir einen Fluch aufhalst bedenke bitte, dass die Worte Familie und Loyalität in manchen Kulturen sehr groß geschrieben werden. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum diese dummen, ignoranten Todesser sterben mussten. Man vergreift sich halt nicht ungestraft an den ehrenwerten Eltern einer Fürstin..."

Harry schaute verwirrt in das Gesicht des kleinen Jungen und es hätte noch einige Moment gedauert, bis der Gryffindor die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hätte. Der kleine Knirps aus Huffelpuff hingegen schien eher vom Kalibier Fred und George zu sein und so vergewisserte sich Victorius, wie Professor Styls den Jungen leise nannte, ob keiner zuschauten und dann blitzen kurz zusätzlich zu seinem eh schon breiten Grinsen, zwei nicht zu übersehende Fangzähne in seinen Mund auf.

Das war dann der Punkt, wo Harry fast die Augen heraus fielen und er sich verschluckte. Bevor er aber den Jungen weiter fragen konnte, war dieser auch schon verschwunden und Harry sah sich nun den beiden Professoren, Ron und auch Hermine gegenüber, die alle wissen wollten, was dies eben zu bedeuten hatte. Harry bat seine Freunde daher kurz mal zur Seite und erklärte es ihnen. Ron sah daraufhin zum Huffelpufftisch hinüber und war wohl kurz davor dorthin zu gehen, um sich zu bedanken. Harry hielt seinen besten Freund jedoch auf, da er befürchtete, dass Victorius Geheimnis dadurch vielleicht keines mehr war. Man einigte sich, der Sache am nächsten Morgen nach zu gehen und die Direktorin meinte, dass es nun wirklich Zeit fürs Essen war.

Am Gryffindortisch angekommen, warteten schon Harrys Mitschüler samt Luna und alle wollte näheres erfahren, doch die drein konnten ihnen natürlich keine genaueren Auskünfte geben. Einzig Neville schien was zu ahnen, doch er beließ es vorerst dabei. Vielmehr ermutigte er Ron weiter, dass es dessen Eltern gut ging und meinte sogar, Ron sollte ihnen vielleicht einen Brief schreiben. Harrys Freund fand dies war eine fabelhafte Idee und so konnte das Thema gewechselt werden. Und auch wenn die Sache mit dem Angriff ernst genug war, lockerte sich die Stimmung am Tisch merklich. Harry tat sich etwas Braten auf und beobachtete beim Essen ein wenig die Leute um ihn herum.

Dabei fiel sein Blick auch auf Luna und Nevilles Freundin, die seit einigen Wochen nun wirklich mehr am Gryffindortisch als an ihrem eigentlichen Haustisch saß, schien sich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren. Natürlich fragte Harry das blonde Mädchen, was denn so lustig sei und bereute es im nächsten Moment auch schon. Luna schaute ihn nämlich direkt in die Augen und meinte dann an alle gewandt, und in ihrer ureigensten Art „Ach es ist schon lustig, was sich die Muggel so alles ausdenken, Harry. Vater hat im gestrigen Klitterer doch tatsächlich einen Artikel veröffentlicht, welcher sich mal wieder mit diesen Muggelforschern, diesen Wissenschaftlern beschäftigt. Harry du glaubst nicht, was die herausgefunden haben wollen?"

„Und was, Luna?", fragte der Gryffindor.

„So wollen herausgefunden haben, dass im männlichen Sperma Spuren von Gold vorhanden sind."

Jede Bewegung am Tisch erstarrte sofort und ungläubige bis entsetzte Blicke lagen nun auf dem blonden Mädchen. Luna war wohl die einzige Person auf Erden, die eine solche Feststellung am Esstisch herausbringen würde. Allerdings blieb es nicht ewig so still, denn als erste hielt sich plötzlich Lavender Brown ihre Hand vor den Mund und stürmte aus der Halle. Harry fragte sich, was mit ihr los war. Natürlich brachte das Verhalten von Lawender ihr die Blicke aller ein, aber nur solange, bis Rons Stimmbänder mal wieder schneller waren, als seine Synopsen. Er grinste nämlich plötzlich breit und teuflisch und sagte, „Oha, ich denke da ist wohl jemandem was aufgestoßen und wir müssen den Spruch, Morgenstund` hat Gold im Mund, von nun an ganz anders bewerten."

Das Gejohle unter den männlichen Gryffindors war ab da der wohl dominierende Laut in der Großen Halle und Harry wusste nicht wie es dazu kam, doch in den nächsten Augenblicken, jagte eine schlüpfrige Metapher die nächste. Der Hammer kam dann letztendlich aus Nevilles Mund, als dieser meinte, dass er nun endlich verstand, was die anderen meinten wenn sie sagten, dass sich einige Slytherins gegenseitig ihre Muffen vergoldeten. Das Lachen am Gryffindortisch war nun wohl doch ein wenig zu stark geworden und rief die Lehrer auf den Plan. Glücklicherweise schaltete Steph, bei dem Harry vermutete, dass dieser so einiges mitbekommen hatte, am schnellsten und kam damit der Direktorin zu vor.

Gryffindors Hauslehrer kam zu ihnen herüber und bat sie darum, etwas leiser zu sein. Er fragte jedoch nicht einmal nach dem Grund für den Tumult, was Harrys Vermutung bestätigte, ebenso wie der Kommentar, dass es bei einer erneuten Störung der Ruhe heute zeitig ins Bett ging und dies ohne Dessert. Natürlich verstanden dies wohl nur die eingeweihten und so rissen sich die Sieben- und Sechstklässler zusammen. Kurz darauf wurde das Essen beendet und auch der Tag klang ruhig aus.

***

Natürlich wurde in den nächsten Tagen noch gemutmaßt, wann es wohl den nächsten Angriff seitens der Todesser geben würde, oder aber, was mit den Verbrechern vom Fuchsbau geschehen war. Hier hatte vor allem Ron so seine Probleme, da seine Eltern ihm nicht wirklich was geschrieben hatten, aber auch, da er den anderen Schülern von Hogwarts nicht sagen konnte, was er genau wusste, denn die Direktorin hatte beschlossen mit möglichen Informationen, besonders denen, die sie von Victorius bekommen hatte, noch zu warten, bis Ginny wieder im Schloss war.

Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass es außer Damion und seiner Freundin noch mindestens zwei weitere Vampire, wenn auch Kinder, in Hogwarts gab. Natürlich waren die beiden, Victorius aus Huffelpuff und eine Ravenclaw- Drittklässlerin namens Idirana Gorkoff, noch keine vollwertigen Vampire, da sie gerade in den Anfängen ihrer Pubertät und noch nicht gebissen waren. Allerdings ließ es die Professoren und die Direktorin aufhorchen, wie schnell sich doch auch andere Rassen unter die Schüler mischen konnten.

Ein Problem sah die alte Hexe jedoch in den beiden nicht, da sie sich sicher war, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr ausging, wenn sie schon so loyal zu Ginny standen. Harry sah die Sache auch so und war mehr als nur erleichtert, als es schließlich am Donnerstag hieß, dass zwei Neuankömmlinge das Tor zum Schloss passiert hatten. Erwartungsvoll schauten die Gryffindors in Richtung Tür zur Großen Halle und sogar Ron war so hibbelig, dass er sein Mittagessen, und noch dazu eine seiner Leibspeisen, nicht mal anrührte. Fünf Minuten später betraten dann Ginny und Damion beladen mit jeweils einem schwarzen Rucksack die Halle. Sie kamen zum Gryffindortisch und wurden dort freudig begrüßt.

Allerdings ließen es sich auch die Lehrer nicht nehmen, ihre beiden Schüler wieder im Schloss zu begrüßen, denn auch wenn Harry und Stephano Styls allen versichert hatte, dass für die Beiden im Schloss der Vampire keine Gefahr bestand, war ein Großteil von Hogwarts Bewohnern eher skeptisch gewesen. Dies lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass die Drei vom Rettungskommando allen die ganze Wahrheit noch nicht gesagt hatten und nur meinten, dass Damion und Ginny sich noch erholen mussten, bevor sie die anstrengende Reise per Portschlüssel oder das Seite- an- Seite- apparieren überstehen könnten. Die meisten waren damit zufrieden gewesen und so hatten die Zwei noch etwas Zeit, um ehrlich mit ihren Freunden und Mitschülern zu sein.

Als dann der allgemeine Ansturm auf die Neuankömmlinge sich gelegt hatte, und auch Steph seinen Sohn wieder aus seiner Umarmung entließ, was dem Jungen einen roten Kopfbeschert hatte, kam man nun endlich zum Essen und die Halle war erfüllt mit dem Geräusch von Besteck auf goldenen Tellern. Vor dem Dessert jedoch schien Ginny, die in den letzten Minuten besonders von ihren Mitschülerinnen wegen ihres doch sehr elegant aussehenden Kostüms beäugt wurde, noch etwas einzufallen und sie kramte plötzlich in ihrem Rucksack. „Ach Harry, das hier soll ich dir noch von Konstantin geben. Er meinte, es gehöre rechtmäßig dir und es kam mir auch so vor, als wäre er froh, es los zu werden."

Mit diesen Worten reichte Rons Schwester ihrem Freund ein kleines, mit einer sehr ungewöhnlichen, bräunlichen Maserung versehenes Wildlederpäckchen und Harry nahm es ihr dankbar ab. Natürlich lagen nun alle Blick auf Harry und dem Geschenk, welches offenbar sehr alt und sehr wertvoll sein musste, denn das Wildleder stammte, wie Neville anmerkte, von seiner Farbe und Maserung her von einem Tier, welches es schon lange nicht mehr gab, einem Schattentiger. Harry wurde es etwas unwohl und er überlegte, ob er das Päckchen hier aufrollen sollte, hier vor den Augen von so vielen, die keine Ahnung hatten, womit sich Harry und seine Freunde in den letzten Wochen und Monate beschäftigten.

Schließlich kam aber auch noch Steph an seinen Haustisch und bedachte Harry mit einem neugierigen Blick. Das war dann der Punkt, wo Harry nachgab und seine Gabel weglegte. „Na gut, ihr Nervtöter, geschafft, ich schau ja schon nach", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und zupfte an einem der Lederbändchen, welches der Päckchen zusammenhielt. Dann wickelte er das, was auch immer sich darin befand, vorsichtig aus und mit erstauntem Blick schaute er einige Sekunden später auf etwas golden Glänzendes.

„Oh es ist wunderschön", sagte Lavender mit verträumter Stimme und auch einige andere Mädchen stimmten ihr zu. Harry jedoch fragte sich was dieses Ding, dieses Schmuckstück sein sollte. Es bestand aus einer Art goldenem Armreifen, jedenfalls dachte Harry, dass es sich dabei um einen solchen handele, denn er war reichlich mit Runen verziert, und fünf kleineren Ringen, die jeweils durch eine sehr feingliedrige Kette mit dem großen Reif verbunden waren.

„Du musst es wahrscheinlich an deine Hand anlegen", sagte Hermine und hielt dabei ihre eigene Hand mit abgespreizten Fingern hoch, um ihren Freund zu zeigen, wie sie es meinte.. Harry sah sie nachdenklich an und wollte ihr das Schmuckstück schon über die zarte Hand streifen, doch da mischte sich Stephano ein und sagte mit lauter Stimme, „Nein Harry, tu es nicht."

„Was?", fuhr der Gryffindor überrascht herum, zog dabei seine Hand mit dem Schmuck zurück und Damions Dad wiederholte sich. „Ich sagte tue es nicht. Nicht bei Hermine, denn Ginny meinte doch, dass du der rechtmäßig Eigentümer der Ringe bist. Wer weiß, was für Zauber darauf liegen, die deiner Freundin aufstoßen könnten."

Harry zuckte bei dem Gedanken zusammen und war irgendwie froh, dass bei seinem Professor immer mal wieder der Schatzsucher durchkam. „Danke Professor, daran habe ich nicht gedacht." Steph lächelte und Harry sah seine Liebste entschuldigend an. Dann krempelte er seinen Pullover etwas hoch, streifte sich selbst den Armreif über und jeweils einen Ring über die Finger seiner linken Hand. Warum die Linke wusste Harry selbst nicht. Doch als er den letzen Ring über den Zeigefinger gestülpt hatte, leuchtete das ganze Schmuckstück kurz auf, wurde etwas warm und passte sich in seiner Größe Harrys Hand an. Das Staunen über diese Verwandlung ging aber im nächsten Moment unter, da vom Slytherintisch plötzlich Schreie voller Schmerz zu ihnen herüber drangen. Harry und der Rest der Gryffindors drehten sich wie eine Person um und ihre Blicke fielen auf Pansy Parkinson, die sich ihren Bauch hielt und einen Anfall zu haben schien.

Was war denn mit ihr los? Diese Frage schien wohl jedem hier in der Halle gerade im Kopf herum zu schwirren, denn das blonde Mädchen aus Slytherin schrie sich schier die Seele aus dem Leib. Sie presste ihre Hände an die schon ziemlich große Wölbung unter ihrem Umhang und einige der Mädchen meinten, es gehe wohl los. Hermine jedoch widersprach ihnen mit lehrerhafter Stimme und sagte, dass es viel zu früh war und es noch keine Wehen sein könnten. Harry schaute seine Liebste überrascht an und dann zurück zu Pansy, die offenbar nicht mehr Herr ihrer Beine wurde. Sie strauchelte und wäre fast gestürzt, da keiner ihrer doch gerade mal zwei Meter entfernt stehenden Mitschüler was tat, um ihr zu helfen, etwas, das Harry doch sehr erschreckte. Fast genauso, wie die Tatsache, das die Hilfe aus seinem Hause kam.

Es waren Blaise, der eigentlich auf dem Weg war, um den reichlich getrunkenen Kürbissaft weg zu bringen, und Damion, die alle zwei blitzschnell reagierten und Pansys Sturz verhinderten. Blaise hielt sie dabei fest und legte sie dann sanft ab, während Damion hastig seinen Umhang auszog und Pansys Kopf darauf bettete. Dann ging sein Blick zum Lehrertisch und hilfesuchend zu seinem Vater. Professor Styls war allerdings schon mit Poppy und der Direktorin im Schlepptau auf dem Weg zu ihnen und die alte Schulheilerin hielt ihren Zauberstab zu allem bereit in den Händen.

„Dad, sie ist total verkrampft und es kommt weißer Schaum aus ihrem Mund", erklärte Damion den Erwachsnen mit raschen Worten und Harry erschrak einmal mehr wegen der Reaktion der anderen Slytherins. Die nämlich, wichen plötzlich vor Pansy zurück, als hätte sie einen Krankheit, anstatt sich um sie Sorgen zu machen. Auch schienen Damions Worte die anderen Tische in Aufruhr zu bringen und die Direktorin musste die Vertrauensschüler anweisen, die Ruhe in ihren Häusern zu bewahren.

Poppy jedoch hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls neben das schwangere Slytherinmädchen gekniet, welches neben dem Schmerz nun immer wieder ängstlich um ihr Baby weinte. Damion tat dabei etwas, was ihm wohl im Nachhinein eine Menge fragender Blick bescheren würde, besonders aber von Blaise, denn er hielt plötzlich Pansys Hand ganz fest, streichelte sie fast und sagte leise, „Ganz ruhig Angel. Alles wird gut."

Dann sah er zu Poppy und hoffte, dass die alte Heilerin ihm sagte, was das Mädchen hatte und er war nicht der einzige im Raum, der wissen wollte was los war. Poppy schien aber eher ratlos als erleuchtet und sagte an die Direktorin gewandt, „Minerva, ich weiß nicht was sie hat. Ihr ganzer Körper scheint sich zu verkrampfen und wenn wir sie nicht beruhigen, wird sie das Kind verlieren oder schlimmeres."

Entsetzen war nun in das Gesicht der Schulleiterin geschrieben und sie schaute hilfesuchend in die Runde der Lehrer. Allerdings kam sie nicht dazu Professor Slughorn nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, denn Pansy bäumte sich trotz der beiden Jungen, die sie hielten, auf und während Ginny, Hermine alle die anderen Mädchen vor Schock aufstöhnten, tat es Harry schon vom Zusehen weh. In Pansys Körper schien sich nun jeder Muskel zu verkrampfen, denn die Form welchen der Mädchenkörper nun annahm, war mehr als nur unnatürlich. Pansys Armmuskeln hatten sich scheinbar so zusammengezogen, dass sich ihre Arme nach hinten bogen und die Slytherin quasi in die Bank gedrückt dastand. Nur halt verkehrt herum und mit dem Handrücken auf dem Boden gestemmt. Harry wurde regelrecht an den Cruciatusfluch erinnert und wie ihn der falsche Moody damals an der Spinne demonstriert hatte.

Alle in der Halle waren nun geschockt und die, welche diese grausame Demonstration damals auch erlebt hatten, schienen sich ebenso zu erinnern. Allerdings gas es eine Person, die scheinbar anders dacht. Eine Person schien dies hier kalt zu lassen und dies ließ bei Harry die Alarmglocken schrillen. Durch Zufall hatte der Gryffindor zum Slytherintisch geschaut und bemerkte, dass einer der Siebenklässler, ein Junge namens Peter Spencer nicht ganz so besorgt ausschaute wie seine Mitschüler und er eher gelangweilt in seinem Essen stocherte. Als dann bei einem weitern Anfall von Pansy der Junge auch noch grinste, war Harry alles klar. Natürlich konnte Spencer einer der möglichen Väter sein. Er war ja im selben Jahrgang wie Pansy und er war ein ziemlich stolzer Reinblüter. Also ging Harry zu ihm herüber.

Die Lehrer oder Damion und Blaise hatten dies jedoch nicht bemerkt, da ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mitschülerin galt, egal ob sie eine Slytherin war oder nicht. Damion hatte sogar damit begonnen, ihr die Schuhe auszuziehen und ihre Fußsohlen mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes zu bearbeiten. Poppy wollte noch wissen was dies sollte, doch da es dem Mädchen offensichtlich Linderung brachte und sie nicht ganz verstand was Akupunktur war, beließ sie es dabei und unterbrach Styls Sohn nicht.

Allerdings unterbrach jemand anderes das angestrengte Sorgen um Pansy, nämlich Harry. Alle drehten sich um und sahen, wie der Gryffindor Peter Spencer mit einer Hand gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte, ihn fast aushebelte und förmlich schrie, „Was hast du ihr gegeben? Was, du mieses Schwein?"

„Harry?", rief Hermine entsetzt, gefolgt von einem ebenso überraschtem „Mister Potter" seitens Professor McGonagalls. Letztere erwartete auch gleich darauf, dass der Gryffindor sein Opfer losließ, doch Harry tat es nicht sondern schrie ihn nur weiter an. Einzig Steph schien zu ihm durchzudringen und fragte, was dies soll.

„Na er hat was mit Pansys Schmerzen zu tun, Steph", erwiderte Harry und alle, nun alle die nicht gerade mit Pansy beschäftigt waren, schauten Harry erstaunt an. Es lag jedoch nicht nur daran, dass der Junge der lebte einen anderen Mitschüler beschuldigte, nein, auch wegen der Art und Weise, wie Harry in seiner Wut einen Professor ansprach.

„Ja aber wie kommst du darauf, Harry?", fragte Damions Dad sorgsam, da er wusste, dass man Harry wütend etwas vorsichtiger begegnet sollte, nicht das sein Temperament noch mit ihm durchging.

„Weil er der Einzige ist, der nicht entsetzt war, weil er gelacht hat über ihre Schmerzen und weil er womöglich der Vater von Pansys Kind ist." Harry redete sich völlig in Rage und Styls schaute Spencer nun mit einen sehr nachdenklichen Gesicht an. Dann wandte er sich Harry zu und meinte, dass er ihn loslassen sollte und man die Wahrheit sehr schnell mit etwas Veritaserum herausfinden könne. Natürlich war diese Aussage eher ein Trick, doch das musste ja keiner wissen und da Spencer reagierte und sich zu wehren begann, hatten wohl die meisten im Raum ihre Antwort, eine Antwort, die viele erschütterte. Allerdings brachte es Harry und seinem Rette- Mensch- Tick nicht weiter und er fragte den Slytherin noch einmal und mit drohender Stimme, was er Panys gegeben hatte.

Spencer weigerte sich jedoch erneut. Er schaute vielmehr in Richtung Pansy und schien auf was zu warten. Das jedoch brachte ihm eine Sekunde später eine gebrochene Nase ein. Bevor aber Harrys Faust nochmals auf das Gesicht des Slytherins traf, stockte Harry dann plötzlich, denn es war ihm so, als hätte er im Umhang des Jungen plötzlich etwas klirren gehört, ein Fläschchen womöglich und noch während sich Peter Spencer wehrte, fasst Harry in dessen Umhang und holten eine kleine Glasflasche hervor.

„Nein", rief Spencer und mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, befreite er sich und schlug die Flasche Harry aus den Händen. Sie flog quer durch den Raum in Richtung steinerner Wand und die Zeit schien fast still zu stehen. Doch glücklicherweise bleib einer im Raum, nämlich Stephano Styls, Herr seiner Sinne und reagierte blitzschnell. Er sprang hoch, griff in die Luft und fing das Fläschchen auf. Dann öffnet es vorsichtig und roch an der dunklen Flüssigkeit.

Alle im Raum schauten neugierig zum Professor für Verteidigung, besonders aber der amtierende Zaubertrankprofessor Horace Slughorn. Er kam auch raschen Schrittes zu seinem Kollegen herüber. Steph wartete aber gar nicht erst die Expertise seines alten Lehrers ab, sondern sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Er wandte sich an Spencer und zur Überraschung aller flog plötzlich seine Faust in dessen Gesicht. „Du mieses Schwein", wiederholte er nun Harrys Worte und während Professor McGonagall noch entsetzt über das Verhalten ihres Kollegen war und protestieren wollte, sagte dieser an die Lehrer gewandt, „Minerva schnell, wir brauchen einen Heiler aus dem . Horace, du musst in den Kerker und ein Gegenmittel brauen. Und ganz wichtig, alarmiert Kingsley. Es müssen zwei Auroren kommen, die Mister Spencer in Gewahrsam nehmen, bevor ich mich vergesse."

„Was?", fragte Professor McGonagall und Steph erklärt ihr mit ernster Miene. „Minerva, er steht unter dem Verdacht des versuchten Doppelmordes. Er hat dem armen Mädchen eine Dosis Engelmacherhonig verabreicht."

Der letzte Satz bracht alles im Raum zum Stillstand. Jeder schaute schockiert zu Peter Spencer und am blassesten war Poppy. Sie war es auch, die meinte, dass es dann keine Hilfe mehr gab. Das wiederum brachte Damion aus der Fassung und während er weiter versuchte, dass sich Pansy entspannte, schrie er in Richtung von Spencer lauthals „Warum?"

Dies war eine Frage, die wohl jeden hier im Raum beschäftigte, doch was sie als Antwort erhielten machte den größten Teil fassungsloser denn je. Spencer schaute nämlich nun nicht mehr zu Harry, der ihn immer noch festhielt, und während er das Blut aus seiner Nase zu stoppen versuchte, sprach er voller Verachtung in Richtung Pansy und Damion. „Warum? Du fragst warum, McKenzie? Bist du irre? Sieh sie dir doch mal an. Das ist Parkinson. Glaubst du, ich will ein Kind mit ihr? Meine Familie würde mich enterben, wenn das geschähe. Unsere reinblütigen Wurzeln reichen bis zur Zeit der Gründer zurück. Glaubst du, unser Blut sollte durch so etwas verschmutzt werden. Parkinson war gut für einen Fick, mehr nicht. Selbst Draco wusste das und hat sie nur be ..."

Weiter kam der Slytherin nicht, denn es trafen ihn plötzlich mindestens zehn verschiedene Flüche, der eine mehr, der andere weniger schmerzvoll. Es wäre im Nachhinein wahrscheinlich auch nicht möglich gewesen herauszufinden, wer diese geschickte hatte, denn aus jedem Hause hatten die Schüler ihre Zauberstäbe auf Spencer gerichtet. Allerdings schritt nun die Direktorin ein du ermahnte alle, nichts Dummes zu tun. Dann wies sie Pomona Sproute an, sich mit Kingsley in Verbindung zu setzten. Flitwick sollte sich um den Heiler kümmern und Professor Slughorn um das Gegenmittel. Allerdings gab es hierbei ein Problem, merkte Horace vorsichtig an, da er nicht wusste, wie viel des Giftes man Pansy verabreicht hatte, denn der Trank wirkte schon bei kleinen Dosen und eine zu große des Gegenmittels könnte auch fatal sein.

„Na dann versuch doch ein Universalgegengift", schlug Professor Stormfire vor. Professor Slughorn verneinte aber, da gerade bei diesem Trank keines der bekannten Gegengifte eine Wirkung zeigen würde. Der Trank sei nämlich an sich kein wirkliches Gift, sondern ein sehr starker Verkrampfungstrank, der bewirkte, dass der Körper den Embryo eben durch die Krämpfe abstieß. Nein, man brauchte die genaue Dossierung, beharrte Slughorn und sah etwas unsicher in die Runde.

Hier kam dann plötzlich Hermine ins Spiel. Sie hatte nämlich den Worten von Professor Slughorn sehr genau gelauscht und dann ihren Geist nach allem was sie schon einmal zum Thema Engelmacherhonig gelesen hatte, durchforstet. Die schrecklichsten Bilder kamen ihr dabei wieder in den Sinn, denn der Trank war im Mittelalter oder auch noch später als Mittel zur Abtreibung entwickelt worden. Allerdings ist man ihm nie Herr geworden und die Sterberate nach der Verabreichung lag bei über siebzig Prozent. Deshalb wurde er auch verboten und zwar unter Höchststrafe. Doch damit wollte sich Harrys Freundin jetzt nicht befassen, sondern mit Pansy und ihren Schmerzen.

„Professor Styls", fragte sie ihren Lehrer. „Wie wird der Trank denn verabreicht?"

„Nun Hermine, man trinkt ihn", erwiderte Steph und Harrys Freundin ging zum Slytherintisch und um genauer zu sein, zu Pansys Platz. Dort nahm sie vorsichtig den Trinkbecher und roch daran. Ihre Nase verzog sich etwas und sie kam zu Steph herüber. Sie hielt ihm den Becher hin und Damions Dad bestätigte, dass sich der Trank im Kürbissaft befand. Allerdings unterbrach ihn Hermine dann, als er den Becher verschwinden lassen wollte.

„Nein, Professor, nicht. Wir brauchen ihn, um Pansy zu helfen. Nur mit dem Rest können wir die Konzentration herausfinden, wenn wir berücksichtigen, dass die Hauselfen in Hogwarts alle Schüler seit je her gleich behandeln und immer genau zweihundert Milliliter Kürbissaft beim Eindecken einschenken."

Nun, die ganze Halle schaute Hermine an, als hätte sie zwei Köpfe oder aber anstelle des Kopfes die Geschichte Hogwarts. Sogar Harrys Blick war etwas ungläubig. Allerdings gab es eine Person im Raum, völlig anders reagiert und zwar Professor Slughorn. Dieser rief nämlich plötzlich „Hundert Punkte für Gryffindor und schnappte sich dann vorsichtig den Becher aus Stephs Hand. Er trug ihn wie eine scharfe Bombe gen Tür und schien schon einige Dinge laut aufzuzählen, die er für das Gegenmittel brauchte. Kurz vorm Verlassen der Großen Halle jedoch, drehte er sich noch mal um und rief einige seiner Schüler zu sich. Sie sollten ihm helfen, damit es schneller ging. Allerdings meinte er auch, dass er ein Minimum von vier Stunden bräuchte.

Doch schon kurz nachdem der Meister der Tränke die Halle verlassen hatte, wurde vielen klar, dass Pansy so viel Zeit nicht mehr hatte. Der Körper der Slytherin bäumte sich immer öfter auf und sie schrie vor Schmerzen. Poppy und Damion taten alles in ihre Macht, um diese zu lindern und die Krämpfe zu entspannen. Kurze Zeit später tauchten dann auch die Heiler aus dem St. Mungos und die Auroren auf. Letztere nahmen Peter Spencer in Gewahrsam und brachten ihn aus der Halle und in das Büro der Direktorin. Harry hatte ihnen noch kurz geschildert, wie er die Sache gesehen habe, wurde dann aber abgelenkt, als einer der fremden Heiler sachlich meinte, dass wenn sich Pansy nicht entspannte, es für ein mögliches Gegenmittel zu spät sei.

Das war dann der Punkt, wo es in Harrys Kopf zu rauschen begann und noch während Pansy erneut verkrampft, Damion sie ganz fest hielt und Poppy nicht mehr weiter wusste, da sprang Harry plötzlich auf und rief laut „Entspannen, natürlich." Und schon rannte er aus der Halle. Jeder im Raum schaute ihm nach und manche glaubten sogar, der Gryffindor hat seinen Verstand verloren. Allerdings wurden diese Gedanken zwei Sekunden unterbrochen, da die Alarmglocken des Schlossen zu schrillen begannen und alle in Panik aufsprangen.

Die Direktorin brauchte schon einige Zauber um Ruhe in die Halle zu bringen. Als aber die Häuser sich wieder beruhigt hatten, ging Professor McGonagall zur nächsten Wand und legte ihre Hand darauf. Sie schien sich zu konzentrieren und schaute dann schockiert zu Stephano Styls. „Steph, dein Quartier. Es wurde aufgebrochen. Jemand ist in deinen Räumen." Ein ungläubiges Stöhnen war nun in der Halle zu hören und Getuschel wurde lauter. Hermine und Ginny schaute zu Damion. Doch der war immer noch mit Pansy beschäftig und hielt sie im Arm. Eine Geste, die wohl viele der Gryffindors verwirrte. Allerdings wussten ja nur die beiden Mädchen um das Geheimnis von Ginnys Liebsten.

Als Hermine sich wieder dem Geschehen zuwandte und sich fragte, wer wohl in ein Lehrerquartier einbrechen sollte und warum, bemerkte sie, dass sich einige Lehrer bereitmachten, der Sache nachzugehen. Bevor sich allerdings die kleine Gruppe auf den Weg machen konnte, um den Eindringling zu fangen, wurde die Tür zur Großen Halle aufgestoßen und Harry kann herein gerannt.

„Mister Potter, unterlassen sie das Gerenne in der Großen Halle?", ermahnte die Direktorin den Schwarzhaarigen. Der Gryffindor rief aber nur, dass er eine Lösung habe und dass Damion ihn zu Pansys Kopf lassen solle. Keiner im Raum verstand, was ihr Mitschüler meinte und die meisten stöhnte auf, als der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich etwas Längliches in seiner rechten Hand hielt. Es sah aus wie eine Zigarette und Harry entzündete sie auch nur eine Sekunde später mit einem gemurmelten „incendio".

„Harry nicht", rief Steph, da er zu ahnen schien, was sein Schüler da vor hatte, doch da hätte er auch gegen eine Wand reden können. Harry, der nun ebenfalls neben Pansy kniete, sah noch mal kurz zu Damion und nahm dann plötzlich einen tiefen Zug vom Joint. Sofort wurde es ihm anders, doch das zählte nicht. Vielmehr wollte er Pansy helfen und währen Damion nun den Kopf der Slytherin auf seinem Schoss gebettet hatte, drückte Harry unter den Blicken der anderen und mit einem energischem „tief einatmen" seinen Mund auf den des schwangeren Mädchens und als diese überrascht ihre Lippen öffnete, atmete Harry den Rauch aus.

Das Nächste was man hörte war das Husten beider und man sah, wie Harry den nächsten Zug nahm. Alles ging so schnell und jeder war gespannt und geschockt zu gleich, so dass es Stephano Styls gerade noch so schaffte, Harry davor zu bewahren noch weiter an der qualmenden Kräutermischung zu ziehen. Drei oder viermal hatte der Gryffindor es schon getan, bis ihm sein Lehrer das Ding aus der Hand nahm.

„Es reicht Harry, sie entspannt sich", rief der Lehrer seinem Schüler zu und es stimmte sogar. Allerdings bezweifelte Steph, das Harry dies noch mitbekam. Die Augen des Gryffindors gingen jetzt nämlich leicht unfokussiert durch den Raum und als er sah, möglicherweise auch nur noch spürte, dass Pansy ruhig dalag, begann Harry zu lachen. Allerdings mehr wie ein Mensch der total betrunken war. Immer wieder hörte man das leicht entrückte „hähähä" und dann versucht Hermines Freund doch tatsächlich sich zu strecken und sie herunter zu ziehen.

„Schatzilein, wie wär`s mit einem Küsschen", fragte Harry. Was der Frage jedoch folgte, war ein Geräusch was Harry wohl noch einige rotgesichtige Momente einbringen würde. Verfluchen sollte man den Mann, der das Rezept für Bayrisch Kraut entwickelt hat. Jedenfalls setzte nun die nächste Stufe vom Missbrauch des Kräuterjoints ein und Harry ließ lauthals einen fahren, dass die Halle bebte. Jeder im Raum schaute für einen Moment geschockt, bis die ersten zu lachen anfingen. Dieses sollte ihnen aber im Halse stecken bleiben, denn Harry, der nicht wirklich mehr etwas mitbekam, versucht kurz darauf aufzustehen. Man sah ihn aus der Nase bluten, die Augen verleierten sich und dann kippte er nach hinten um und schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf den steinernen Boden.

12


	99. Kapitel 99

Kapitel 99

Hermine sah es wie in Zeitlupe und schaffte es nicht mehr ihren Freund vor dem Aufschlag zu bewahren. „Nein", rief sie entsetzt und aus ihrer Starre gerissen, und kniete sich neben Harry, der bewusstlos am Boden lag und unter dessen Kopf sich rasch eine dunkelrote Lache bildete. Erst Sekunden später, die manchem im Raum vorkamen wie eine Ewigkeit, reagierten dann auch Ron und Professor Styls, lösten sich ebenfalls aus ihrem Schock und hockten sich mit einer nicht zu glaubenden Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden, um ihrem Freund zu helfen.

„Er hat es geschafft", hörten sie als nächstes aus dem Mund von Madame Pomfrey, die mehr als nur erleichtert klang, und Hermines schaute zur alten Heilerin auf. „Miss Parkinson hat sich merklich entspannt und so können wir ihr helfen, bis Horace mit dem Gegenmittel fertig ist. Damion, du hältst sie noch einen Moment, ich schaue erst mal kurz nach Harry." Es war nicht wirklich eine Bitte, sondern eine Feststellung, ein Befehl, und Professor Styls Sohn nickte, obwohl er sicher auch zu seinem bewusstlosen Freund geeilt wäre. So aber blieb er erst mal ruhig und hoffte, dass es Harry gut ging.

Madame Pomfrey wandte sich nun ihrem zweiten Patienten zu und ließ ihren Zauberstab langsam über Harrys Körper gleiten. Dann verschloss sie die Platzwunde am Kopf des Gryffindors und untersuchte darauffolgend seinen mentalen Zustand. Ohne Zweifel hatte ihr Lieblingspatient eine Gehirnerschütterung und damit durfte man nicht spaßen. Und sie schien recht zu haben, Harrys Gehirnströme wiesen wirklich einige Unregelmäßigkeiten auf und sie schaute zu Stephano. „Was hat er nur getan?", fragte sie ihn und Damions Dad antwortete, „Das was er für richtig gehalten hat."

„Aber um welchen Preis, Steph?", meldete sich nun auch die Direktorin zu Wort und in ihren Worten schwang nur zu deutlich ihre Sorge mit.

„Nun Direktorin, ich denke mal zum Preis von höllischen Kopfschmerzen, wenn er wieder aufwacht." Erwiderte Steph und besonders Hermine war verwirrt, da sie ja durch ihre Eltern so einiges über medizinische Begriffe wusste und dass, wenn es um das menschliche Gehirn ging, man nicht spaßen durfte. Sie fragte ihren Lehrer wie das zu verstehen war und ob er nicht verstanden hatte, dass Harrys Gehirn möglicherweise Schaden genommen haben könnte. Doch hier grinste Styls erst recht und meinte mit lachender Stimme, „Oh das mit dem Kopf Hermine, das mit den merkwürdigen Gehirnströmen, nun, das sollte uns nicht beunruhigen. Es kommt von den Kräutern und der Ausdruck, den die Muggel dafür verwenden heißt glaube ich, Harry ist total stoned."

Danach wandte er sich dann plötzlich zu den anderen Schülern im Raum. Er sah besonders zu den Slytherins und sagte dann ohne Umschweife, dass sie jeder im Raum sich mal seine Gedanken über seine Zukunft machen sollte und ob er bereit gewesen wäre, so etwas wie Harry hier zu tun. Dann ermahnte er jeden einzelnen noch, den Gryffindor niemals damit aufzuziehen, was sein Körper unter der ganzen Anspannung und im Zuge des Adrenalins getan hatte, und worauf er außerdem keinen Einfluss hatte.

Hermines schaute den Professor nun noch fragender an und überlegte, was denn so schlimm daran sein konnte, dass ihr Freund wie betrunken wirkte und sein Darm mal einen kleinen, aber nicht zu überhörenden Ton von sich gegeben hatte. Allerdings kroch ihr dann plötzlich etwas in die Nase, ein eindeutiger Geruch, und sie drehte sich zu Harry um. Stephano Styls bemerkte den Blick seiner Schülerin und flüsterte ihr zu, „Tja Hermine, das ist auch so eine Nebenwirkung das Krautes. Hilf ihm und versuch es unauffällig zu tun."

Hermine nickte und während Damion und Ron sie beobachteten, was sie da machte, ließ Hermine rasch Harrys anderes Malheur, den nassen Fleck in seiner Hose, verschwinden. Steph hatte also recht behalten, als er Harry damals erklärte, dass sich durch den Rauch eine Vielzahl von Muskeln entspannten und die Blase war nun mal auch so ein Muskel. Danach war nun wieder Poppy an der Reihe und sie bat Hermine und ihre beiden Freunde ihr dabei zu helfen, Pansy und Harry in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Sie hatte schon zwei Tragen heraufbeschworen und levitierte gerade die schwangere Slytherin auf eine von ihnen. Harry folgte dann, wobei hier Hermine den Schwebezauber ausführte und wenige Augenblicke später wurden beide Schüler unter den Blicken aller aus der Halle gebracht.

Allerdings war es jetzt noch nicht vorbei, denn die Direktorin stand plötzlich vor Stephano Styls und ihre Augen blitzten streng. „Er ist stoned, Steph? Wieso? Woher hat er die Drogen? Hier in Hogwarts?"

Damions Dad sah seine Chefin musternd an und es sah so aus, als wolle er McGonagall fragen, ob sie sich nicht an ihre Jugend erinnere. Doch dann nahm sein Gesicht lediglich einen eher spitzbübischen Ausdruck an und er sagte an die ältere Hexe gewandt, „Er hat sie von mir, aus meinem Büro. Doch bevor du dich aufregst, es sind keine Drogen, wie sie die Muggel verwenden, sondern es sind Heilkräuter, die ich für meinen Sohn bereithalte, falls seine Narben wieder mal schmerzen."

Danach und unter den Blicken aller erklärte der Professor für Verteidigung seiner Chefin und auch laut genug, dass es jeder im Raum hören konnte, dass Harry um die Risiken seines Handels wusste. McGonagall blieb nach dieser Erklärung nicht viel übrig, als dass sie dies so hinnahm und fürs erste es auf sich beruhen ließ. Vielmehr musste sie sich nun um den Rest der Schülerschaft kümmern und mit dem Versprechen alle Schüler auf dem Laufenden zu halten, machte sie den Vertrauensschülern Beine, damit alle in ihre Häuser oder aber zum Nachmittagsunterricht kamen.

***

Harrys Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die vor ihm liegende Pansy und ihren sich langsam entspannenden Körper. Allerdings verblasste der Anblick der Slytherin immer mehr und ein komischer Gedanke umspülte Harrys Hirn. Hatte er gerade die blonde Nervensäge geküsst? Oder was hatte er gemacht? Suchend schaute er sich um und suchte mit seinen Blicken nach Hermine, denn das, was er jetzt brauchte, um den Gedanken an Pansy zu verdrängen, war ein Kuss seiner Liebsten. Schließlich fand er sie und schickte sich an, zu ihr zu gelangen, doch was war da plötzlich mit seinen Beinen los. Sie wollten nicht und Harry spürte, wie sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen begann. Den harten Aufschlag auf den Boden der Großen Halle bekam der Gryffindor jedoch gar nicht mehr mit.

Harry empfand die Wucht des Aufschlages schon als etwas ganz anderes und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, da war er nicht mehr in Hogwarts, sondern schwebte gut fünfzig Meter über dem Boden. `Oha, ich bin mal wieder Arcan', dachte Harry und meinte, er schwebe mal wieder in einer Erinnerung. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf die Hand, seine Hand und nach genauerer Betrachtung seiner Selbst, stellte der Schwarzhaarige fest, dass er nicht als Phönix in der Luft schwebte, sondern in menschlicher Form und mit einem goldenen Umhang. Doch um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen hatte der Gryffindor keine Zeit, denn im nächsten Moment schoss ein roter Lichtstrahl an ihm vorbei und aus Reflex heraus schnellte Harry herum und richtete seine Hand auf den Angreifer.

Wen er jedoch erblickte, dass überraschte der Gryffindor dann doch ein wenig, denn es war ein Junge, der höchstens vierzehn oder fünfzehn Jahre alt war und er schwebte ebenfalls hoch in den Lüften. Harry wusste für einen Moment nicht, was er tun sollte, doch da ein weiterer Angriff ausblieb und der Knabe dann plötzlich den Anschein machte, als grinste er verlegen, senkte Harrys seinen Arm wieder. Zumindest wollte er dies tun, doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihm endgültig klar, dass er in so etwas wie einer Erinnerung war, denn seine Hand gehorchte ihm nicht und sein Körper tat Dinge, die seiner Kontrolle entzogen waren. Das einzige was den Gryffindor etwas verwunderte war aber, dass es seine Stimme war, die nun mit dem Jungen sprach. „Natanael, ich bin erfreut, dass du den Kampf in der Luft gemeistert hast. Lass uns zum Boden zurück kehren."

„Danke Meister, es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, euren Erwartungen gerecht geworden zu sein." Erwiderte nun der Junge und verbeugte sich. Harry, oder besser Harrys Körper tat es ihm nach und der Gryffindor spürte in seiner Brust, wie sein Herz höher schlug. Es war wirklich voller Stolz und man könnte es fast als väterlichen bezeichnen, auch wenn Harry ja noch nicht wirklich wusste, wie sich dies anfühlte. Dann ging sein Blick zu seiner rechten Hand und er bemerkte, dass diese mit einer Art goldener Schicht überzogen war. Doch nur für einen Augenblick, denn dann blinzelte die Person, dessen Erinnerung dies hier war, und das Gold war verschwunden. Zurück blieb allerdings Etwas, dass Harry sofort wiedererkannte. Es war der Schmuck, welchen Ginny von den Vampiren mitgebracht hatte.

Bevor Harry nun aber ganz ins Grübeln versinken konnte, ging erneut ein Ruck durch seinen Körper. Jedoch kam keine neue Erinnerung, sondern er war lediglich mit seinen Beinen auf festem Boden gelandet. Er stand nun auf einer Wiese, besser gesagt, einer kleinen Lichtung und der Knabe mit dem er eben gekämpft zu haben schien, Natanael wenn Harry es richtig verstanden hatte, kam zu ihm herüber. Harry nahm sich die Zeit die ungewöhnliche Erscheinung etwas genauer zu betrachten. Natanael trug eine Art Kampfanzug aus dunklem Leder, jedoch kein Drachenleder wie Harry rasch erkannte, und die verschiedenen Teile waren auch nicht mit Schnallen oder Nähten zusammengehalten, sondern mit dünnen Lederbändern zusammengeschnürt. Im Allgemeinen machte die Kleidung des Jungen einen sehr mittelalterlichen Eindruck.

Allerdings fiel Harry auf, dass Natanael für sein Alter, welches, und der Gryffindor wusste nicht woher, wirklich nur vierzehn Jahre betrug, sehr groß war und von kräftiger Statur. Das Gesicht war jedoch schon deutlich männlich ausgeprägt und wurde umrahmt von langen, dunkelblonden Haaren, die nun durch den Wind eine sehr wilde Mähne darstellten, eine Mähne wie die eines Löwen und Harry wurde an Hermine und ihre frühen Jahre erinnerte. Allerdings durchzogen die Haarpracht seiner Freundin keine silbernen Strähnen an den Seiten.

Harrys, oder wer immer er auch war, Schüler hatte schließlich seine Position erreicht, stellte sich aufrecht vor ihn und übergab dem Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab. Harry musterte ihn und nickte dann. Er schaute Natanael tief in die Augen und spürte plötzlich eine gewisse Unruhe im Innersten des Jungen. Bevor sich Harry jedoch fragen konnte, was los war, erhob er wieder seine Stimme und sagte, „Nath, wenn du glaubst, ich habe sie noch nicht bemerkt, dann enttäuschst du mich ein wenig. Besonders deinen kleinen Liebesvogel konnte man mit ihrer bewundernden Haltung nicht übersehen."

Die Augen des Jungen wurden etwas größer und auch ein gewisser Teil von Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Harry grinste nun und meinte, dass Nath gehen dürfte und bis zum Abendessen frei habe. Sein Schüler, und Harry war sich sicher, das er es war, weil man sonst niemanden Meister nennen würde, nickte und rannte dann in Richtung Lichtungsrand, wo auf ihn schon drei weitere Personen warteten. Es waren ebenfalls Jugendliche, ein Junge und zwei Mädchen und alle drei jubelten Nath zu. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und während er wieder das Gefühl von väterlichem Stolz in seiner Brust verspürte, sagte Harry leise, „Ja ja, die Liebe. Lerne sie, mein Schüler und die Zukunft ist gesichert." Danach warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf die Meute. Besonderer Blickfang war hier ein Mädchen mit weißblondem Haar, durch dessen Haarpracht sich zwei schwarze Längsstreifen zogen und dann geschah wirklich das, was Harry schon beim letzten Ruck erwartet hatte und die Erinnerung verschwamm.

Als Harry das nächste Mal sich seiner Umgebung bewusst wurde, schien die Person, dessen Erinnerung er durchlebte, mehr als nur aufgewühlt zu sein. Adrenalin wurde durch seinen Körper gepumpt und Harry rannte, rannte als gäbe es keinen Morgen. Ab und zu drehte sich der Gryffindor um und feuerte einige Flüche ab. Doch um nachzuschauen, ob er getroffen hatte, dafür war keine Zeit, denn schon im nächsten Moment stand er vor einem Hünen von einem Mann. Er war in Felle gewickelt, hatte einen eisernen Helm auf und sein Schwert war bereit, den endgültigen Schlag auszuführen. Harry war wie geschockt und doch brannte in seinem Innersten der Wille nicht zu versagen. Harry spürte wie seine rechte Hand nach oben ging. Er spürte, wie sich in seiner Brust Wut und Zorn bündelten und dann erklang seine Stimme lautstark durch den Wald, durch welchen er gehastet war.

„Du Ausgeburt der Hölle, du Gesandter des Teufels, du hast unser Volk das letzte Mal angegriffen ... Avada Kedavra ..."

Harry war geschockt dieser Worte zu hören, seine Stimme zu vernehmen und sein Blick folgte dem grünen Lichtblitz, der sich unaufhaltsam auf den Hünen, der bei näherer Betrachtung Ähnlichkeit mit einem im Geschichtsunterricht mal erwähntem Wikinger hatte, zusteuerte. Der Wikinger schrie voller Wut und um ein Haar hätte er sein Vorhaben auch geschafft. Doch gegen den Todesfluch war auch er nicht gefeit. Tot brach der Hüne zusammen und Harry rannte ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten weiter. Schließlich hatte er den Rand des Waldes und den Strand einer tief ins Land reichenden Meeresbucht erreicht und ihm bot sich ein grausames Schauspiel. Horden von kämpfenden Wikingern, jeder die Bauern und Fischer der kleinen Siedlungen im der Buch sich anschließendem Tal barbarisch und gnadenlos abschlachtend, wälzten sich in Richtung eines kleinen Schlosses. Harry blieb fast die Luft weg, als er die Grausamkeit sah. Doch es wurde noch schlimmer, als sein Blick auf einen der Angreifer fiel, welcher etwas erhöht auf der Brücke des größten der drei Wikingerschiffe stand und etwas über seinem Kopf hielt.

Es sah von weitem aus, wie ein funkelnder Edelstein und mit diesem kontrollierte das Monster auf zwei Beinen etwas, das noch schlimmer war. Ein gewaltiges Brüllen durchfuhr den Himmel und als Harry hinaus schaute, erkannte er einen Drachen, eine riesige, schwarze absolut tödliche Echse, an die ein Hornschwanz bei weitem nicht heran kam. Und dieser Drache brannte alles nieder, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. „Oh nein, lass es noch nicht so weit sein", hörte Harry sich selbst leise und flehend sagen. Doch seine Hoffnung schwand, als er sich nach einer kurzen Suche auf dem Schlachtfeld dem Blick Natanaels bewusst wurde. „Nein, mein Junge, tu es nicht", rief er noch hinter seinem Schüler her, aber dieser erwiderte nur ein kurzes Kopfschütteln und rief dann quer über das Schlachtfeld, „Doch Meister, es muss getan werden. Ich, nein wir haben uns entschieden. Nur wir vier könne es vollbringen und damit eure Zukunft, euren Traum, retten."

Dann hörte Harry Nath noch leise sagen, „Vergesst uns nicht, Meister. Und ehrt uns mit eurem Traum." Danach erhob sich der Junge plötzlich in die Luft, schien kurz mit seinen jungen Freunden zu kommunizieren und als diese ebenfalls zu fliegen begannen, feuerte Natanael mehrere ziemlich starke Schockzauber auf den Drachen ab. Die Bestie brach ihren Angriff auf das Dorf ab und wandte ihren Kopf in Richtung der vier Jugendlichen. Was folgte war eine halsbrecherische Verfolgungsjagd voller Feuer; Wasser und wenn man es richtig nahm auch noch den anderen beiden Elementen. Sie endete schließlich in einer etwas größeren Felsspalte, hoch oben über ihren Köpf, in welche Nath und seine Freunde den Drachen lockten.

Der schwarze Drache flog ihnen auch ohne zu bremsen hinterher, so als kannte er die Höhle und seinem Brüllen nach, was er alles andere als glücklich, dass dort jemand hineingeflogen war. Harrys Augen starrten gebannt auf das Loch im Fels, bis es ein fürchterliches Erbeben der Erde gab und dann alles in einem grellen Blitz unterging. Harrys fühlte sich an die Bilder im Fernseher von Dudley erinnert, als dieser sich mal für eine Hausaufgabe eine Reportage über die erste Atombombe angeschaut hatte. Kurz darauf verschwamm wieder alles und es wurde dunkel um ihn herum.

Harry kam es so vor, als hätte man ihm einen heißen Nagel in die Augen gedrückt, doch der Schmerz ließ schnell nach und langsam erkannte er auch wieder Umrisse. Was der Gryffindor, oder eben die Person, dessen Erinnerung er sah, nun erblickte, ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Die ganze Landschaft hatte sich verändert. Größtenteils war die Erde verbrannt. Bäume waren entwurzelt und an manchen Stellen liefen noch große Teile Wasser zurück zum Meer, welches nun allerdings keines mehr war. Harry konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber eine riesige Landmasse hatte sich erhoben und aus der Bucht war nun ein See geworden. Ein See, der Harry zum Grübeln brachte. Allerdings riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und als sich der Gryffindor herumdrehte, blickte er in das Gesicht eines Zauberers, der Harry noch nachdenklicher machte. Der Mann war etwa dreißig Jahre alt, hatte einen langen schwarzen Bart und durchdringende blaue Augen. Und eben jener Zauberer sah Harry mit entsetzten Augen an.

„Gryff, was haben sie getan? Was haben wir getan?"

„Unsere Zukunft entschieden, Sly", erwiderte Harry und fügte dann hinzu, „Doch darf dies niemals jemand erfahren ... niemals. Komm lass uns die Mädels holen und nachschauen, was wir tun können."

Nach diesem Satz bildete sich bei Harry eine Gänsehaut und ihm war so, als würde etwas aus seinem Kopf gesogen. Danach wurde es schwarz um ihn herum und als der Gryffindor das Gefühl hatte, er würde sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangen, schlich sich in seine Nase der Geruch von Äther und Sterilität und in seinen Mund der Geschmack von verbrannten Kräutern und Erbrochenem. Harry wurde es schlagartig speiübel, doch die im selben Moment zusätzlich einsetzenden Kopfschmerzen, hielten ihn davon ab, aufzuspringen und ins Bad zu rennen.

Vielmehr versuchte Harry, nachdem er sich wohl oder übel an diese unangenehmen Gefühle gewöhnt hatte, zu entscheiden, ob alles schon wieder real war oder nicht, denn zumindest das, was im nächsten Moment geschah, kam dem Gryffindor alles andere als real vor. Er spürte, kaum dass er begriffen hatte, dass er in seinem Stammbett im Krankenflügel lag, wie sich eine Hand, eine weiche, warme Mädchenhand auf seine Wangen legte, ihn streichelte und mit fast erstickter, weinende Stimme wurde zu ihm gesprochen.

Er behielt die Augen allerdings geschlossen, tat so als würde er noch schlafen, und hört zu wie die Stimme leise und ungläubig fragte, „Warum? Warum Potter? Mein ganzes Leben wurde ich erzogen, dich zu hassen, dich zu verachten für das was du getan hast. Und dann kommst du, ... kommst und tust das hier." Jetzt war der Punkt fast erreicht, wo Harry losschreien wollte, dass das was er getan hatte, das richtige war. Natürlich hatte er die Stimme erkannt und sie gehörte weder Hermine, noch Ginny oder einer anderen Gryffindor. Doch Harry blieb ruhig und dann geschah es. Er spürte plötzlich neben der Hand auch noch den warmen Hauch von Atem in seinem Gesicht und das Mädchen sagte, „Und wenn schon nicht für mich, dann für mein Baby ... Danke Potter." Danach küsste das Mädchen, und es konnte ja nur eine sein, den Gryffindor noch kurz auf die Wange und ihre Schritte entfernten sich rasch. Harry war wie erstarrt und schaffte es nicht die Augen aufzureißen.

Als der Gryffindor dann schließlich doch seinen Schock überwunden hatte, sah er nur noch wie der Vorhang an Pansy Parkinsons Bett wieder zufiel und sich schließlich nicht mehr bewegte. Harry wollte der Slytherin noch hinterher rufen, dass er ... ja was eigentlich? Doch zwei Dinge brachten ihn davon ab. Zum einen waren es die immer noch hämmernden Kopfschmerzen und dann Madame Pomfrey, die einmal mehr den Zeitpunkt für sein Erwachen gespürt haben musste. Manchmal fragte sich Harry, ob die alte Heilerin vielleicht einen Zauber über ihren Lieblingspatienten gelegt hatte.

Allerdings kam Poppy nicht allein in den Krankensaal. Nein, auch Hermine, Steph und die Direktorin wollten scheinbar zeitgleich nach ihm schauen. Hierbei fragte sich Harry, wie spät es eigentlich war und dann hatte der Gryffindor zunehmend das Gefühl, als würde ihm wieder was aus dem Kopf gesogen. Sofort stieg leichte Panik in ihm auf und als dann Poppy ihm auch noch einen Trank einflößen wollte, schlug er der Heilerin das Glasschälchen einfach aus der Hand.

„Nein", rief er und sollte sich nun eigentlich einer Schimpftirade seitens der alten Hexe stellen. Harry war dies aber egal. Er hob seine rechte Hand und brachte Poppy mit einem Wink zum verstummen, was bei den anderen entsetzte Gesicht verursachte. Doch wie gesagt, das war Harry egal. Er musste schnell handeln und rief seiner Freundin zu. „Hermine schnell, schreib auf ..."

„Was Harry? Was soll ich tun?", erwiderte seine Liebste überrascht.

„Aufschreiben, schnell ... bevor ich es vergesse."

Hastig beschwor Hermine ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder, während Harry ein angestrengtes Gesicht macht. Dann schien er mühevoll einige Worte zusammen zu kratzen und sagte „ Natanael ... Drache ... Sly ... Gryff ...Wikinger" und schließlich noch „goldene Hand". Danach stockte der Gryffindor und seine Lippen schienen noch das Wort „Explosion" formen zu wollen. Doch als Hermine nachfragte, was Harry damit meine, ob sie es richtig verstanden hatte, stellte Harry die Gegenfrage, „Was habe ich gerade gesagt, Hermine?" Natürlich schauten ihn alle verständnislos an, doch Steph hatte eine Vermutung und richtete plötzlich seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Schüler. Der Stab begann zu vibrieren und Damions Dad meinte etwas von einem Vergessenszauber. Das Letzte was Harry dann noch sah, waren die überraschten Gesichter seiner Freunde. Poppy hatte sich nämlich befreit, was hieß, sie konnte wieder sprechen und ihre Rache bestand darin, dem Gryffindor mittels Zauberei wieder in Tiefschlaf zu versetzen...

7


	100. Kapitel 100

Hey Leuters,

ich hoffe ihr hattet ein angenehmes Weihnachtsfest. Also ich konnte nicht klagen, obwohl dies jetzt für mich die Waage macht. Doch nun zu was anderem, ich wünsche euch allen von hieraus einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Und weil man dies Schuldenfrei tun sollte, gibt's auch noch ein Cap mit auf den Weg.

Tschau und viel Spaß beim Lesen

Mister Figgs

Kapitel 100

Poppy hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet, denn Harry Potter schlief nicht weniger als drei Tage in ihrem Krankenflügel. Die alte Heilerin hatte darauf bestanden, das sich ihr Lieblingspatient doch tatsächlich eine Gehirnerschütterung eingehandelt hatte, die sie jedoch erst behandeln konnte, nachdem die Wirkung der Kräuter gänzlich verschwunden war. Allerdings hatte die Diagnose bei den Anderen, sprich Steph, Hermine und der Direktorin, etwas Bestürzung ausgelöst, da man jetzt annehmen konnte, dass Harrys mysteriösen Worte wirklich nur Produkte seines Trips waren. Natürlich hatten die Drei eine Weile darüber gebrütet, was ihr Freund meinen könnte. Doch jetzt, nun jetzt beließ man es erst einmal darauf beruhen.

Auch gab es in der Zwischenzeit eine Menge andere Dinge in Hogwarts zu tun. Es war schließlich immer noch Unterricht angesagt und die Prüfungen rückten näher. Peter Spencer allerdings sollte dies am wenigsten stören. Er war schon auf dem Weg nach Askaban oder halt dem Gefängnis, welches das Ministerium für jugendlich Straftäter auserkoren hatte. Sein Prozess war kurz und schmerzlos gewesen, da er ja eigentlich vor so vielen Leuten geständig gewesen war und allen von seinen Absichten erzählt hatte. Hinzu kam, dass Pansys Familie zwar dem dunklen Lord, oder besser seinen Absichten im Bezug auf die Reinblütigkeit, nicht abgeneigt waren, Blut dann wiederum dicker als Wasser und die Tötung eines ungeborenen Reinblutes wohl eines der schlimmsten Verbrechen war.

Doch wie gesagt bekam Harry davon nicht all zu viel mit und obwohl Professor McGonagall allen in der Halle versichert hatte, dass es dem Gryffindor gut ging, bekam Madame Pomfrey langsam eine Krise, so wie der Strom der Besucher und der kleinen Geschenke auf dem Tisch neben Harrys Bett zunahm. Und eben einer der kleinen Dankeschöns, welches mit einem „Wuuuschsch" vom Stapel rutschte, weckte Harry schließlich, da es genau auf seine Nase fiel. Völlig überrascht und verdattert öffnete der Gryffindor die Augen und sah sich um. Etwas gerädert fühlte er sich schon, doch die Kopfschmerzen waren weg und das war ja schon mal etwas.

Poppy tauchte natürlich sofort auf und Harry schmunzelte in sich herein. Die alte Heilerin untersuchte ihn noch ein letztes Mal und dann ging es erst einmal ins Bad um sich wenigstens ein bisschen salonfähig zu machen. Und da es außerdem Frühstückszeit war beschloss Harry, auch gleich in Richtung großer Halle zu gehen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und er konnte Hermine und Ron auf ihrem Weg dorthin abfangen. Doch das Schicksal wollte es anders, denn er traf auch zwei andere Personen, die ihn jedoch noch nicht bemerkt hatten. Es handelte sich dabei um die Direktorin und Pansy.

„Miss Parkison, geht es ihnen auch wirklich wieder gut?", fragte McGonagall und Harry konnte in ihrer Stimme wirklich so etwas wie mütterliche Sorge vernehmen.

„Ja Direktorin, ich bin nur etwas durcheinander und angespannt. Madame Pomfrey hat mir vorhin die Ergebnisse ihrer Tests mitgeteilt und dass ... dass" - Pansy brach ab und schien kurz davor zu sein, einmal mehr von ihren Gefühlen übermannt zu werden. Allerdings kam dann ihre Slytherinseite durch und sie fasst sich wieder. - „... sie hat gesagt, dass sie noch einen Test gemacht hat und zwar mit etwas Blut von Pot ... Harrys Fingerknöcheln, und dass Spencer doch nicht der Vater meines Kindes ist."

„Ich verstehe Miss Parkinson. Doch ich meinte eben vielmehr, ob sie bereit sind, in die große Halle zu gehen. Soweit ich weiß, wird auch Mister Potter heute wieder anwesend sein und ..."

Harry ahnte Fürchterliches, seine rechte Hand allerdings ging zu seinem Gesicht und berührte die Stelle, wo Pansy ihn kurz zum Dank geküsst hatte. Was sollte er nun tun, denn wie er McGonagall kannte, war es nach ihrer Meinung bestimmt an der Reihe, dass sich Pansy offiziell bei ihm bedankte. Die Direktorin war nun mal in einer Zeit aufgewachsen, wo so ein Protokoll jetzt an der Tagesordnung wäre. Harry hingegen konnte sich gut vorstellen, was jetzt gerade ins Pansy vor sich ging und dass es besonders durch ihre Häuserzugehörigkeit eher eine Demütigung für sie sein musste, sich bei einem Löwen zu entschuldigen.

Bevor der Gryffindor sich aber zu erkennen geben und den beiden Frauen ihr Tun ausreden konnte, waren die zwei schon weiter gegangen und hatten die Große Halle erreicht. Harry stockte ein wenig und ein Gefühl in seiner Magengegend sagte ihm, er sollte vielleicht umdrehen und sich sein Frühstück aus der Küche holen. Die Hauselfen würden sich bestimmt freuen, ganz zu schweigen von Dobby. Dann wiederum musste Harry sich ja irgendwann den anderen stellen und ein Knurren seines Magens sagte ihm, dass er nun mal nur noch wenige Meter vom leckeren Rührei mit Schinken entfernt war und dass er sich nicht so haben sollte.

Harry atmete noch mal tief durch und drückte dann die Klinke der Tür herunter. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und er konnte sich einfach in die Halle stehlen. Doch kaum dass das Türblatt bewegt wurde, knarzte es fürchterlich und der Gryffindor fluchte innerlich, wofür Filch überhaupt hier in der Schule als Hausmeister zuständig war. Natürlich schaute nun jedes Augenpaar zur Tür und eine Sekunde später stürmte auch schon Hermine vor und umarmte ihren Freund. Sie küsste ihn dann noch kurz und damit hatten die anderen im Saal ihr Zeichen loszujohlen. Als sich dann alle ein wenig beruhigt hatten und Harry zum Lehrertisch sah, stand Professor McGonagall auf und lächelte ihm zu.

Harry lächelte zurück und wollte gerade zu seinem Platz, da standen plötzlich auch noch die anderen, sprich alle Lehrer, alle Schüler auf und sogar einige Geister erschienen, und klatschen plötzlich Beifall. Harry wurde natürlich knallrot und wollte im Boden versinken. Ein Schock jedoch verhinderte schlimmeres und dieser wurde ausgelöst, als Harry kurz zum Slytherintisch schaute. Dort nämlich war der Applaus am lautesten und mit Ausnahme von zwei oder drei Schlangen klatschen die Schüler mit den silbernen Abzeichen an ihren Umhängen, als hätte Harry für sie den Quidditchcup geholt. Dann trat auch noch das ein, was Harry am meisten befürchtet hatte und Pansy kam auf ihn zu. Allerdings nicht allein, sondern sie hatte Theodore Nott im Schlepptau und als sich die beiden Vertreter von Slytherin und Gryffindor gegenüber standen wurde er wieder still im Raum. Jeder wollte hören, was Pansy zu sagen hatte.

Harry kam ihr aber zuvor und sagte einfach, „Entschuldigung oder was du auch immer sagen willst, Pansy, ist angenommen und du musst dich nicht doppelt bedanken." Zwar sahen ihn die meisten nun verwirrt an, doch das störte Harry nicht, denn er musste vielmehr über das zunehmend roter werdende Gesicht von Pansy Parkinson schmunzeln. „Du ... du hast nicht mehr geschlaf...", stammelte sie verlegen und Harry nickt. Er ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, weil dies niemanden etwas anging. Beide schüttelten sich jedoch noch die Hände und dann meldete sich Harrys Magen mit dem Marschbefehl zum Buffet. Am Gryffindortisch wurde er dann nochmals von Hermine, Ginny und Damion umarmt, während Ron ihm einen großen Teller lächelnd hinschob. „Hier mein kleines Kifferlie, du musst dich stärken." Sagte er noch und bekam von Parvati dafür einen Ellenbogen in die Seite gerammt. Harry grinste seinem Freund zu und ließ sich dann das Frühstück schmecken.

Den Rest des Tages musste sich der Gryffindor dann wieder den Grausamkeiten des Schülerlebens stellen. Heute stand Zaubertränke, Geschichte der Zauberei und Verwandlungen auf dem Plan, wobei Harry die Stunden bei Professor Slughorn am schlimmsten vorkamen, da dieser sich irgendwie etwas von den Kräuter, welche Harry geraucht hatte, bei Steph besorgt hatte und nun von ihm, quasi als Referenzperson, immer wieder wissen wollte, wie man sich dabei fühlte, wie es schmeckte und so weiter und so fort. Harry hätte fast gesagt, er sollte doch mal ne Runde schmeißen. Doch Hermines Hand, die seine sanft unter dem Tisch drückte und ihn so beruhigte, verhinderte dies.

Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen sagte Harrys Freundin dann, dass sie beide später noch zu Professor McGonagall ins Büro kommen sollten. Ron und Damion wären auch dorthin eingeladen und man wolle sich über Harrys mysteriöse Worte unterhalten und auch über den Armschmuck, welchen Steph ihm im Krankenflügel wieder abgenommen hatte und im Archiv verwahrte. Hier stellte Harry zum ersten Male fest, dass er an den goldenen Armreif noch nicht einen weiteren Gedanken verschwendet hatte. Und er wusste auch nicht genau, was für Worte seine Liebste meinte.

Allerdings wurden seine Gedanken im nächsten Moment unterbrochen da vor ihnen, kurz hinter der nächsten Biegung, ein Tumult zu sein schien. Raschen Schrittes bewegten sich die Gryffindors zum Orte des Geschehens und sahen, wie Blaise einen Drittklässler aus Ravenclaw in der Mangel hatte und diesen gegen eine Wand drückte. Der Junge war schon ziemlich blau und seine Nase blutete. Blaise jedoch schien noch nicht fertig mit ihm zu sein. Immer wieder sagte er wütend, „Ich hatte dich gewarnt, es noch mal zu tun." Harry und seine Freunde hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, was ihr Mitschüler damit meinte. Bevor sie allerdings dem Ravenclaw helfen und ihn aus Blaise Händen befreien konnten, kamen zu allem Unglück die Direktorin und Stephano Styls den Gang entlang, dicht gefolgt von Ginny, Luna, Celine und Eve.

Alle sahen geschockt auf Blaise und die Direktorin rief zornig, „Mister Zabini, was geht hier vor? Lassen sie sofort Mister Green runter. So ein Benehmen dulde ich hier in Hogwarts nicht."

Blaise zögerte, kam der Aufforderung dann aber nach. Er drehte sich um und sah die Direktorin an, als wolle er nun sie angehen. Irgendetwas schien den sonst schon sehr heißblütigen Italiener extrem wütend gemacht zu haben, doch eine Erklärung über das warum, gab der Gryffindor, nachdem er erkannte wer sich alles um ihn herum befand, nicht ab. Alles was er sagte war, dass Green es verdient hatte und dass die Sache damit erledigt war. Professor McGonagall schien dies aber überhaupt nicht so zu sehen und bestand weiter auf eine Erklärung und meinte, wenn Blaise sie ihr nicht gab, dann hole sie sich diese eben bei Green. Dieser war aber kaum dass ihn Blaise losgelassen hatte, mit seinen Freunden um die nächste Ecke verschwunden, etwas, das doch alle ein wenig verwunderte, besonders wahrscheinlich Damions Dad, denn dieser wandte sich als Hauslehrer von Blaise an seine Chefin und meinte, er würde sich darum kümmern.

McGonagall nickte ihrem Kollegen zu und setzte ihren Weg zur Großen Halle fort, gefolgt vom Großteil der Schüler. Zurück blieben nur Blaise, Harry und ihre engeren Freunde. Steph schaute den Italiener nun mit erwartungsvollem Gesicht an und fragte, ob zumindest er jetzt eine Erklärung bekam. Blaise blieb aber stur, auch wenn es für einen Moment so aussah, als wollte er was sagen. Doch es sah nur so aus, denn spätestens als der Schwarzhaarige kurz zu Eve geschaut hatte, verhärtete sich sein Gesicht wieder und er schüttelte den Kopf.

Hier war nun der Punkt erreicht, wo es Stephano Styls dann doch zu weit ging, egal ob er seinem Sohn oder Harry, oder aber eben ihrer Freunde viel durchgehen ließ, und er sagte, „OK Mister Zabini, sie haben es so gewollt ... Strafarbeit und zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

„Aber Dad, er hat doch ...".protestierte Damion und hätte fast mehr gesagt, als er wollte. Dafür bekam er aber von Blaise nur ein „Schnauze" und von seinem Vater einen bösen Blick zugeworfen.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend, Mister Zabini. Der Rest von euch geht jetzt in die Große Halle. Es ist Zeit fürs Essen." Damit war das letzte Wort gesprochen und Steph folgte der Direktorin. Harry allerdings schaute mehr als nur verwirrt zwischen Damion und Blaise hin und her und er hatte auch die Vermutung, dass Eve etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte. Die Australierin jedoch schien ebenfalls zu rätseln und wandte ihren Blick erst ab, als Ginny und Celine sie in Richtung Halle drängten.

Das Essen in der Halle verlief dann aber in den gewohnten Bahnen und nichts weiter passierte. Zwar tuschelten immer noch ein paar Leute und warfen Harry einige komische Blicke zu, doch den Gryffindor störte dies nicht weiter. Er fragte sich vielmehr, was bei seinem Freund in der Luft lag und auch, was er wohl nachher bei Direktorin so alles erfahren würde. Ihm fehlte schließlich einiges. Demzufolge beeilte sich Harry auch mit seinem Essen und als er die Halle in Richtung McGonagalls Büro verließ, wurde er plötzlich von Damion abgefangen.

„Harry, hast du mal kurz eine Minute?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schaute seinen Kumpel überrascht an und sah dann unschlüssig Hermine hinterher, die noch mal kurz in den Gryffindorturm wollte, um ihre Aufzeichnungen zu holen. „Ähm ja, was gibt´s?", fragte er zurück und Stephs Sohn drängte ihn in eines der leeren, zurzeit nicht benutzten Klassenräume.

„Es geht um vorhin, Harry. Du weißt schon, die Sache mit Blaise und warum er so komisch reagiert hat. Und es geht um etwas persönliches, bei dem du mir vielleicht helfen könntest?" Sagte Damion zaghaft und für ihn doch schon sehr untypisch.

„Klar Damion, warum geht's? Schieß los", erwiderte Harry rasch und voller Neugier, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was sein Kumpel wohl von ihm wollte.

„Nun Harry, du weißt, ich bin sehr eng mit Eve befreundet und unsere kleine _Tümmlerin_ hat nächste Woche Geburtstag."

„Echt? Wusste ich gar nicht.", unterbrach Harry Ginnys Freund.

„Ja, hat sie", sagte der Braunhaarige etwas gedrungen. „Und damit kommen wir zu meiner Bitte. Ich wollte dich nämlich fragen, ob du mir einige Federn geben könntest ..."

„Federn? Sind deine Kiele ausgegangen?", fragte Harry überrascht, doch Damion schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. „Nein, keine Schreibfedern, sondern ... sondern welche von dir ... dir persönlich."

Harry schaute seinen Kumpel verwirrt an, bis bei ihm der Groschen rutschte. „Du meinst Phönixfedern, richtig?", hakte er nach und Damion nickte. „Ja genau die. Ich wollte daraus für Eve bei Madame Malkine etwas anfertigen lassen."

„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf?" Harry schaute nun wirklich neugieriger als eine Katze, die an der Sahne geleckt hatte und wissen wollte, wo man sie nun versteckte. Andererseits interessierte es ihn auch, damit er überschlagen konnte, wie viele Federn sein Freund bräuchte. Für einen Festumhang hieß das schließlich, sich von Hermine komplett rupfen zu lassen.

„Nun Harry, wenn du es genau wissen willst, einen Badeanzug oder vielleicht einen Bikini. Du weißt doch, dass Eve das Wasser über alles liebt und jeden Morgen ihre Runden im See zieht."

„Ja weiß ich", erwiderte Harry und wurde leicht rot, da er an das letzte Mal dachte, als er Eve und Wasser zusammen gesehen hatte. Damion schien zu erahnen, woran sein Kumpel sich erinnert und lachte kurz. Dann wurde er aber wieder ernst und sagte, „Nun Harry, und während wir beide hier erwachsen genug sind, sie dabei in Ruhe zu lassen, sind es andere im Schloss nicht. Blaise und ich haben es vor gut einer Woche erfahren. Es gibt für einige Ravenclaws und Slytherins einen neuen Sport in Hogwarts ... Spannen."

„Wie bitte?", rief Harry entsetzt und wurde gleichzeitig rot.

„Ja Harry, es hat sich in bestimmten Kreisen herumgesprochen, dass Eve jeden Morgen Sport treibt und im See schwimmen geht, und auch wenn es ihr nichts ausmacht, wenn wir beide oder vielleicht noch Ron oder Blaise sie so sehen, denke ich, dass das was die Jungs da machen zu weit geht."

„Ja aber Damion, was ist denn so schlimm, wenn man Eve beim Schwimmen zusieht?"

Im nächsten Moment bekam der Gryffindor einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Denk nach Harry. Es ist nicht das Schwimmen als Mensch oder gar als Delphin. Es ist die Zeit dazwischen. Was glaubst zu, wie Eve von Strand aus ins Wasser geht bis zu dem Punkt, wo sie sich verwandelt hat?"

Harry stellte es sich bildlich vor und schluckte hörbar. „Oh", kam ihm noch über die Lippen und dieses griff Damion auf. „Genau, OH. Deshalb brauch ich doch auch deine Federn. Ich möchte ihr einen Badeanzug oder Bikini aus einem magischen Stoff schenken. Damit sie eben nicht nackt ins Wasser muss, weil dieser ja ihre Verwandlung mitmacht und unsere Spanner nichts mehr zu sehen haben."

Natürlich leuchtete dies Harry mehr als nur ein und er versprach seinem Kumpel bei nächster Gelegenheit sich einige Federn herausziehen zu lassen. Das ergab dann gleich wieder einen Grund sich von Hermine verwöhnen zu lassen. Allerdings kam dem Gryffindor dann wiederum die Fragen in den Sinn, was Blaise mit der ganzen Sachen zu tun hatte. Damion fragte ihn, ob er wirklich so blind war und es machte erneut ei ihm klick.

„Er steht auf sie?", fragte Harry das Offensichtliche und Damion nickte. „Ja Harry, doch es ist etwas kompliziert wegen dem, was sie beide sind. Harry, er möchte nicht enttäuscht werden, wenn er sich Hoffnungen macht."

„Oookay Damion, dass verwirrt mich nun doch etwas." Sagte Harry daraufhin, zog dabei seine Augenbraue gekonnt hoch und sein Kumpel holte weiter aus. „Harry, es geht darum, dass beide Elementarzauberer sind und stell dir mal vor, was ihre möglichen Kinder später mal sein würden."

„Die ersten Menschen, die ohne Probleme in der Sahara ein Skigebiet eröffnen können?", fragte Harry und musste grinsen.

„Das auch, du Idiot. Ich meinte aber eher, dass durch die Vereinigung ihrer Kräfte und der Geschichte unseres Landes, ihre Kinder möglicherweise eine ziemlich schwere Zukunft haben könnten. Du weißt doch, dass Elementare hier in good old England nicht sehr hoch angesehen wurden."

Harry dämmerte es allmählich. Er starrte seinen Kumpel an und dann durch Zufall auf die Uhr. „Shit die Direktorin", rief er und sah Damion mit großen Augen an. „Alles klar, wir reden später weiter", war dann Alles was er Harry noch sagen konnte und schon war sein Kumpel verschwunden und auf dem Weg zum Büro der Direktorin. Diese wartete auch schon am Fuße der Treppe und während sie erklärte, dass Steph, Ron und Hermine schon unten im Archiv waren, schaute sie sich nach dem letzten noch fehlenden Schüler, nach Damion um. Dieser hatte noch schnell den Klassenraum wieder verschlossen und war seinem Kumpel dann gefolgt.

Unten im Raum mit den schon zerstörten Horkruxen warteten Hermine und Harrys Freunde und bedachten die Gryffindor mit einem fragenden Blick. Harry allerdings ging nicht weiter darauf ein und bewunderte vielmehr ein weiteres Mal den goldenen Armreif. Er wollte ihn sogar wieder an seinen Arm anlegen, doch Steph hielt ihn davon ab.

„Harry nicht", sagte er alarmiert. „Ich habe ihn ein wenig untersucht und festgestellt, dass der Reif mit einem für mich vollkommen unbekannten, extrem starken Vergessenszauber behaftet ist."

„Ein Vergessenzauber, Professor?", fragte Hermine. „Wer sollte so etwas auf ein Schmuckstück legen?"

Alle schauten Damions Dad an und dieser schien in Gedanken zu sein. Dann hellte sich sein Blick auf und er strich sich über seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Nun Hermine, ich denke mal eher, der Schmuck wurde nicht willentlich damit belegt, sondern er war dabei, als der Zauber gewirkt wurde. Vermutlich wurde er damit getroffen und hat die Magie aufgesogen."

„Und wann könnte das gewesen sein, Stephano?" Die Frage wurde von der Direktorin gestellt und ihr Kollege meinte, dass dies schon lange zurück liegen könnte, wenn man die eingearbeiteten Runen auf dem Reif in Betracht zog. Dann meldete sich Ginny zu Wort und sagte, „Das deckt sich auch mit dem, was mir Konstantin berichtet hat. Seines Wissens nach hat ein sehr alter jedoch weiser Vampir den Reif vor mehreren Jahrhunderten auf einem seiner Streifzüge einem jungen Mann aus dem Morgenland abgenommen."

„Wann genau?", fragte Harry nun überrascht und eine Vermutung keimte ihn ihm auf. Konnte dies ein Stück aus dem Vermächtnis von Mr. Kasch´dir sein? Ein Stück aus dem Rätsel um die Schwestern des Lichtes? Harrys Interesse war nun zu hundertfünfzig Prozent geweckt und er fragte, ob Ginny noch mehr wusste. Ron Schwester schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Nein Harry, mehr weiß ich nicht. Ich hatte leider noch andere Dinge in meinem Kopf bevor wir hierher zurück gereist sind. Aber vielleicht findet man noch Aufzeichnungen in der Bibliothek der Vampire."

„Bibliothek?", stieß Hermine überrascht aus und ihre Augen funkelten. „Die müssen wir unbedingt mal besuchen."

„Ruhig Schatz, sie liegt in Rumänien. Das ist nicht so einfach." Sagte Harry, um seiner Liebsten ein wenig den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, auch wenn er es nicht gern tat. Glücklicherweise sah es die Direktorin genauso und sagte an ihre Lieblingsschülerin gewandt. „Mister Potter hat Recht, Miss Granger. Es ist viel zu gefährlich. Außerdem, wann wollen sie die Bibliothek denn besuchen? Nachts? Das werde ich wohl nicht erlauben können, auch wenn wir dort möglicherweise einen Hinweis finden."

„Wieso nachts, Professor?", fragte Ginny nun und ihr Gesicht sagte Harry, dass die Rothaarige noch was in petto hatte.

„Na weil, Miss Weasley, erstens tagsüber Unterricht ist, zweitens Harry mir berichtet hat, dass man als Sterblicher am Tage nichts ins Schloss gelangt und Apparation und Portschlüssel auch nicht funktionieren und Drittens ihr jungen Leute auch irgendwann mal schlafen müsst."

Ginny grinste nun wirklich teuflisch und Harry jagte es einen Schauer über den Rücken. Dann wandte sich Ginny übertrieben an Hermine und sagte, „Das stimmt auch, man kommt als Mensch dort nicht so ohne weiteres rein. Aber als neue Fürstin, die von allen Vampiren auch irgendwie geliebt und geachtet wird, hat man so seine Privilegien und. Ich habe also mit Konstantin verhandelt und somit lässt die magische Barriere von nun an eine bestimmte Eule jederzeit, auch tagsüber, passieren. Und wenn sich dieser kluge Vogel dann auch noch bei David meldet, nun dann, wird Konstantins Sklave ohne Zweifel diese gewisse Eule ohne Probleme in die Bibliothek führen und ihr helfen. Das gleiche gilt auch für einen bestimmten Phönix und einen sehr dickköpfigen Werwolf. Obwohl dieser sich vorsehen sollte, wenn er einigen Wachen zu nahe kommt. Vampire sind sehr schnell gekränkt und vergessen es nicht, wenn man ihnen mal auf die Füße getreten ist."

Beim letzten Satz schaute sie betont grinsend zu Ron und dieser wurde leicht rot, während er sich unbewusst einige Körperstellen rieb. Allerdings hatte sich damit das Argument der Direktorin zerschlagen und dem entsprechend verdunkelte sich auch ihr Gesicht. Steph allerdings grinste wie seine Schwiegertochter und meinte, „Ach komm schon Minerva, es ist doch halb so schlimm."

„Ggrrrr", fauchte sie ihrem Kollegen völlig untypisch an und die Schüler mussten lachen, was die Stimmung etwas lockerte und schließlich auch Minerva ihren Mund zu einem Lächeln verzog. Danach kam man zu einem anderen Thema, denn Harry fragte seine Freundin nach den ominösen Wörtern, welche er ihr gesagt hatte und die sie rasch aufschreiben sollte. Hermine holte den Zettel aus ihrem Unhang hervor und reichte ihn Harry. Der Gryffindor las die fein säuberlich niedergeschriebenen Worte, doch einen Sinn machten sie in seinen Augen nicht. Vielmehr drang etwas anderes in seinen Fokus. Er bekam plötzlich Lust Quidditch zu spielen und wurde unruhig, als er sich erinnerte, dass es draußen ja eigentlich schon dunkel war.

Die anderen im Raum sahen den Schwarzhaarigen nachdenklich bis besorgt an und als Harry ihnen frei heraus sagte, was ihn gerade bewegte, da stand Stephano Styls plötzlich auf und lachte. „Also ich muss schon sagen, der Gedächtniszauber ist wirklich etwas besonderes, das mir noch nicht vorgekommen ist."

„Wie meinst du das Steph?", fragte die Direktorin. „Was hat der Zauber damit zu tun?"

Damions Dad sah die alte Hexe an und erwiderte, „Na merkst du es nicht, Minerva? Harry steht immer noch unter dem Zauber. Er will jetzt unbedingt Quidditch spielen, gerade als er sich mit dem Rätsel um die Schwestern des Lichts beschäftigt. Kommt dir da nicht der Satz den Sinn? _**„... Komischerweise habe ich nach diesen Worten immer wieder das Gefühl mein Geist vernebelt sich und der Drang einen Trank zu brauen, egal ob von Nöten, überkommt mich..."**_

Alle schauten den Professor an und Harry wurde schlagartig die Tragweite seiner Worte bewusst. Für ihn sah es so aus, als wenn sie hier einen Rückschlag erlitten hatten, denn wenn es wirklich so ablief, dann würde alles erschwert werden, da Harry sich nicht mehr hundertprozentig auf das Rätsel konzentrieren konnte, ohne das er mögliche Spuren einfach wieder vergaß. Allerdings hatte Hermine da die perfekte Lösung, sie küsste ihren Freund um ihn aufzumuntern und drückte ihm dann einen kleinen Notizblock in die Hand. „Hier Harry, damit kannst du immer alles aufschreiben und nichts geht verloren."

Harry schaute seine Liebste an und erwiderte dann den Kuss voller Dankbarkeit. Danach wurden noch einige andere Dinge besprochen, bevor es hieß, ab ins Bett. Die Nacht, es wurde die erste wieder in seinem eigenen Bett, blieb Harry natürlich nicht allein. Hermine hatte sich noch schnell frisch gemacht und war dann zu den Jungs hoch in den Schlafraum gekommen. Doch Neville, Ron und Co kannten dies ja auch schon. Die Gryffindors hatten in dieser Beziehung wirklich Glück mit ihrem Hauslehrer. Stephano Styls sah alles ein wenig lockerer als es Professor McGonagall früher getan hatte.

Dies zeigte ihnen auch der kleine Alarmzauber, welchen Damions Dad heimlich bei ihnen im Zimmer angebracht hatte. Einen Alarm, den er als Hauslehrer per Gedanken selbst aktivieren konnte, wenn die Direktorin mal Lust auf eine kleine Stippvisite hatte. Und da sie dies immer in Begleitung des jeweiligen Hauslehrers tat, hatten es die hormongesteuerten Siebenklässler natürlich nicht schwer, alles so unschuldig wie möglich aussehen zu lassen.

Doch wie gesagt, dass Verhältnis zwischen Lehrer und Schülern war gut und so krabbelte Hermine unter den Anfeuerungsrufen von Ron und Neville in Harrys Bett. Dort schloss sie dann die Vorhänge und kümmerte sich um ihren Freund. Allerdings anders als es die Gryffindors gedacht hatten, denn kaum dass der Vorhang zu war, musste die Temperatur dahinter kurzzeitig angestiegen sein. Ron hatte dies als erster bemerkt und sah unsicher zu Damion herüber. Dieser lächelte jedoch nur kurz und schien mit seinen Lippen das Worte „Danke" in Richtung des gerade gerupften Phönix zu senden. Wenig später schliefen die Jungen dann friedlich in ihren Betten, bis eine helle Flamme den Raum zu erleuchten schien. Ron öffnete verschlafen die Augen und rief, „Mensch Harry, was ist denn schon wieder. Du kommst doch sonst nicht mit ´nem Höllenfeuer...".

Doch das Feuer wurde nicht durch Harry hervorgerufen, nein ein anderer Phönix schwebte im Raum und weckte alle Jungs. Es war Fawks und er flatterte aufgeregt herum. Etwas, das man von ihm nicht kannte ...

TBC

10


	101. Kapitel 101

Kapitel 101

„Das bin ich nicht", erklang die Stimme des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors und Harry schaute neugierig aus einem Spalt seines schweren, roten Bettvorhangs. Dann erkannte er Fawkes und riss den Sichtschutz auf. Schnellen Schrittes trat Harry in die Mitte des Raumes und hielt seinen Arm hoch, so dass sich der Phönix darauf niederlassen konnte. Dabei zeigte sich einmal mehr die Verbindung, die Verwandtschaft des Gryffindors mit dem Phönix, denn jeder andere hätte sich bei dem Feuer, welches Fawkes aussandte, höllisch die Haut verbrannt.

Und während Harry mit dem Phönix auf einer Art geistigen Ebene kommunizierte, stand nun auch der letzte im Raum auf. Dies waren Dean und Seamus und sie hatten mehr als nur rote Gesichter, zeigte ihr Blick doch nicht zu Harry oder dem Phönix. Nein ihr Blick hing an Hermine, die wohl ebenso gebannt war wie ihr Freund und nur langsam dazu über ging, sich mal was überzuziehen. Dann aber bemerkte sie die beiden Jungen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also Jungs, mal ehrlich, ich dachte Harry ist schon schlimm, aber ihr sabbert ja fast." Damit zog sie dann demonstrativ den Gürtel ihres Badmantels zu und stand vollständig auf.

Harry hatte unterdes sein Gespräch mit dem Phönix beendet und sagte entsetzt, „Oh nein, Mr. Kasch´dir, er wurde gefangen genommen." Rasch entschied er sich, dass etwas getan werden musste und so zog er sich seine Klamotten wieder an. Auch legte er den Drachenlederanzug an und festes Schuhwerk. Natürlich behagte dies Hermine nicht und sie versuchte ihren Freund etwas zu beruhigen. „Harry, du kannst das nicht alleine tun. Wir kommen auf alle Fälle mit."

„Nein Hermine, das werdet ihr nicht. Besonders du nicht. Ron vielleicht oder Damion, aber du auf keinem Fall", erwiderte Harry und drückte seine Liebste etwas beiseite. „Außerdem werde ich nicht allein gehen. Ich weiß, dass dies nur wieder Zoff gäbe. Ich werde Steph fragen, denn er weiß bestimmt was zu tun ist und kennt sich mit den Todessern aus. Wünsch mir also Glück." Mit diesen Worten hatten Harry seinen Zauberstab verstaut, schaute sich noch mal kurz um und bereitete sich darauf vor, zu Stephano Styls zu teleportierten. Damion wollte ihn noch aufhalten und rief, „Nein Harry, tu das jetzt nicht..." Doch der Gryffindor war schon in einer Stichflamme aufgegangen und Damion schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und fügte leise hinzu, „Dad wird gerade nicht allein sein..."

Hätte der Schwarzhaarige nur auf seinen Freund gehört. Dann wäre ihm das Nächste erspart geblieben. Denn kaum dass der Gryffindor wieder sehen konnte, wollte er augenblicklich wieder verschwinden. Wieso war ihm nicht für eine Sekunde in den Sinn gekommen, warum Steph so nachgiebig mit ihren Schlafarrangements gewesen war. Natürlich weil er auch nicht alleine schlief. Und von Schlaf konnte hier jetzt gerade auch nicht die Rede sein, lag der Professor doch nackt, schwitzend und stöhnend auf dem Rücken und Emily Stormfire ritt voller Ekstase obenauf. Ihre Vorderseite zeigte dabei in Richtung Harry und während der es gar nicht so schnell schaffte, seinen Blick von ihren wohlgeformten Brüsten mit den steil nach vorn zeigenden Brustwarzen zu nehmen, bemerkte Stormy ihn und stieß einen eher grellen Schrei aus.

„Shit Professor", rief Harry unter Schock und sprintete panisch und eher orientierungslos aus dem Zimmer. Steph hatte sich mittlerweile gefangen und hatte seine Liebste von sich gedrückt und ihr eine Decke gereicht. Dann schnappte er sich seinen Morgenmantel und rannte seinem Schüler hinterher. „Harry warte", rief er mehr verwirrt als sauer darüber, dass er am eigenen Körper schmerzhaft erfahren musste, was ein coitus interruptus ist. Er holte den Gryffindor auch schon im Nebenraum ein, da Harry in seiner Eile sich verschätzt hatte und über einen Hocker gestolpert war. Vor diesem stand der Gryffindor nun, atmete schneller als sonst und ließ seiner Verlegenheit vollen Lauf. Dann stand da plötzlich Steph vor ihm und er wusste nicht genau, wie er reagieren sollte.

„Was sollte das, Harry?", fragte Damions Dad und sah seinen Schüler erwartungsvoll an. Und diese Frage half Harry auch ein wenig, hatte er doch die Hoffnung, dass dies sein Eindringen erklärte. „Es geht um Mister Kasch´dir, Steph...", keuchte er. „... Sie haben ihn gefangen genommen und mit ihm alles, was er uns bringen wollte."

„Wer die, Harry?" hakte Stephano überrascht nach und der Gryffindor erklärte mit raschen Worte, wie Fawkes im Jungenschlafsaal aufgetaucht sei und ihm per Gedanken gezeigt hat, dass eine Gruppe von ca. zehn Todessern den Araber unweit von Hogwarts aufgegriffen hatte und nun beratschlagte, was sie mit ihm tun sollten.

Dies änderte natürlich die Lage um einiges und der Professor Styls sah seinen Schüler nachdenklich an. Dann fällte er rasch eine Entscheidung und meinte, er ziehe sich schnell an und dann könnten sie los. Harry nickte und einmal mehr gefiel ihn, dass sein Lehrer ein Mann von schnellen Entschlüssen war und tat, was zu tun war. Allerdings verschluckte sich der Gryffindor einen Moment später, den Emily Stormfire, jetzt in einen modischen japanischen Kimono gekleidet, betrat den Raum. Sie sah den Jungen vor sich lächelnd an, unverhohlenes Amüsement in ihren Augen und bestimmt schon einen Spruch auf den Lippen. Oh ja Emily Stormfire war die Person, welche wohl am besten zu Steph passte und hatte natürlich schon einiges von ihm angenommen. Harry konnte gar nicht anders, als beschämt zu Boden zu blicken, aus Angst, seine Augen würde ungewollt auf der Brust der Professorin landen. Den Todesstoß versetzte sie ihrem Schüler dann auch noch, als sie sagte, er solle aber ja nicht damit prahlen, dass er sie so gesehen hat, sonst wäre das, was sie mit Ron zu Beginn des Schuljahres gemacht hatte, eine Kleinigkeit.

Harry nickte rasch, blickte jedoch nicht auf, da er spürte, wie sein Gesicht brannte und war froh, als Steph eine Minuten später wieder den Raum betrat. „Hier Harry, nimm das Messer sicherheitshalber an dich." Damit überreichte er dem Gryffindor einen kleinen Dolch und wandte sich danach an Emily. Er küsste sie, fragte sie, ob sie Minerva informieren könnte und flüsterte ihr dann ins Ohr, dass er sich beeilen würde und zurück sei, bevor ihr Schritt wieder trocken war. Natürlich wurden diese Worte so laut gesprochen, dass Harry im nächsten Moment so seine Probleme hatte, nicht direkt in die Todesserversammlung zu teleportieren.

Die Beiden landeten lautlos und mit so wenig Feuer wie nur möglich gut hundert Meter von Voldemorts Schergen entfernt. Man konnte das Lagerfeuer deutlich hinter einer kleinen Baumgruppe erkennen und so schlichen sie sich heran. Die Distanz war natürlich schnell überwunden und während sie beide gingen, sagte Harry plötzlich kleinlaut „Professor, entschuldigen sie bitte, dass ich vorhin...". Steph schaute seinen Schüler aber nicht an und ging weiter, was Harry ein beklemmendes Gefühl im Magen bescherte. Er saß also eindeutig in der Patsche und sein etwas unpassendes Auftauchen im Schlafzimmer seines Professors würde noch ein Nachspiel haben.

Stephano Styls genoss indes seine leichte sadistische Ader und ließ Harry noch etwas grübeln bis er sagte, „ach ist schon gut, Harry. Bei mir musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Allerdings kann Ems manchmal sehr zickig werden, wenn sie unbefriedigt ist, zumal ich sie endlich soweit habe, dass wir ernsthaft über Nachwuchs nachgedacht haben. Du weißt doch, ich muss noch einen Schwur halten und das möchte ich nicht erst mit siebzig, wo mein Kind sich fragt, wer der alte Knacker ist, der mit seiner Mutter schläft."

Harry blieb nun stehen und starrte Damions Dad an. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, worüber sie hier im Angesicht der Gefahr so sprachen. Steph bemerkte Harrys Zögern und grinste über seine Schulter. „Harry werde einfach mal lockerer. Hat dir denn noch niemand gesagt, dass das Denken an Zwischenmenschlichkeiten nicht mit Dreißig aufhört. Oh nein, bei weitem nicht. Du musst mal mit dabei sein, wenn die zumeist männlichen Ordensmitglieder nach unseren Treffen noch etwas zusammensitzen. Ein zwei Feuerwhisky und du würdest mit den Ohren schlackern."

Das war nun wirklich zuviel. Harry wollte sich Arthur Weasley, Mad Eye oder gar Remus nicht beim Sex vorstellen. Daher fragte er auch, ob sie das Thema wechseln und sich um Mister Kasch´dir kümmern könnten. Steph grinste noch mal kurz und wurde dann wieder ernst. Er sah Harry an und sagte, „Du hast recht Harry, doch bevor wir uns ins Getümmel stürzen, musst du mir versprechen, nicht zu zögern das Notwendige zu tun. Wenn ein Todesser dich angreift und nur durch den Tod zu stoppen ist, dann tu es und verteidige dich. Töte ihn. Denk daran, sie zögern auch nicht."

Ein wenig verkrampfte sich Harrys Herz schon, als er die Worte seines Professors hörte. Sie klangen so kalt und unwirklich. Dann bat Steph seinen Freund aber auch noch um etwas anderes und dies überraschte den Gryffindor um einiges mehr. Er wollte nämlich, dass Harry für ihn seine mentalen Schilde etwas senkte, damit er ihm Bilder senden konnte, falls sie im Kampf die Orientierung verlieren sollten und er Harry so helfen konnte. Zuerst zögerte der Gryffindor etwas, da er sich in den letzten Monaten daran gewöhnt hatte, seine Schilde ständig aktiv zu halten. Schließlich jedoch willigte Harry ein und spürte, wie Steph sich mit seinem Geiste verband. Danach überbrückten sie schließlich die letzten Meter bis zum Lager der Todesser und sondierten die Lage.

Es waren insgesamt neun Todesser. Drei von ihnen durchwühlten mehrere Koffer und warfen achtlos Kleidungstücke und persönlich Habseeligkeiten von Mister Kasch´dir durch die Gegend. Einige fielen dabei sogar ins Lagerfeuer und brachte die Verbrecher zum Lachen. Der Rest war um den alten Araber versammelt und sie quälten ihn mit verschiedenen Flüchen, um an Informationen zu kommen. Offenbar hatten sie Probleme damit, eine kleine Truhe aufzubekommen. Allerdings weigerte sich Abdul Kasch´dir trotz seiner schon erheblichen Verletzungen und Schmerzen vehement ihnen zu sagen, wie man sie aufbekam.

„Gustav, ich weiß, wer uns damit helfen kann. Gib mir die Truhe, ich bringe zu ... KNACK..."

Nicht Harry sondern Steph war aus Versehen auf einen Ast getreten. Eine gespenstische Stille entstand für einige Augenblicke, doch danach brach die Hölle los. Die Todesser dachten nicht einmal daran Gefangene zu machen. Augenblicklich blitzte es auf der Lichtung grün auf und es schossen Todesflüche in Harrys Richtung, sodass der Gryffindor erst einmal zur Seite springen musste. „Harry denk dran, was ich gesagt habe", rief Steph noch und die beiden begannen zurück zu feuern.

Steph benutzte dabei den Todesfluch und Sectusempra und Harry blieb vorerst beim Stupor. Zu sehr fürchtete sich Harry davor, dass es ihm genauso erging, wie einem Tom Riddle. Harry wollte nicht, dass seine Seele verstümmelt wurde. Er konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut. Allerdings war es ein Fehler seitens Damions Dad, gerade den Fluch zu benutzen, welchen Severus Snapes selbst erschaffen hatte und der damit zu dessen Spezialität wurde. Einen der Todesser hatte wahrscheinlich schon allein die Art und Weise, wie Steph den Fluch mit seiner Beschwörung und den dazu benötigten Bewegungen einsetzt zu der Erkenntnis gebracht, wer sich hinter Stephano Styls verbarg, wer dieser also in Wirklichkeit war. Doch dies bestärkte Steph wohl nur in seinem Tun. Ein Todesser nach dem anderen fiel, gnadenlos, blutig und nahm das Geheimnis mit ins Grab. Harry wusste nicht, wie er zu Stephs Handelns stand. Dann aber traf ihn ein Fluch am rechten Arm und schlitzte seinen Umhang auf. Schmerzhaft stöhnte der Gryffindor auf, verharrte jedoch nicht in seinem Tun, sondern drehte sich sofort um.

Dadurch erkannte Harry auch glücklicherweise, dass sich derselbe Todesser nun Steph zuwandte und einen Todesfluch auf Harrys Freund abfeuerte. Ab da schien es dem Schwarzhaarigen egal zu sein, ob er seine Seele verstümmelte. „Zum Teufel mit dir, du dreckiges Schwein", rief er, hob seine Hand, als würde er nach dem Todesser greifen und eine Sekunde später umspielten den Verbrecher Tausende von kleinen Flammen und verbrannten ihn binnen weniger Augenblicke und unter grellen Schreien zu einem Häufchen Asche.

Zu guter Letzt standen nur noch zwei Todesser zwischen den beiden Rettern und dem arabischen Geheimniswahrer. Einer von Voldemorts Schergen hatte sich die kleine Truhe gegriffen, welche sie bisher nicht zu öffnen in der Lage waren. Während der andere Abdul Kasch´dir ein Messer an die Kehle drückte. „Legt eure Stäbe weg oder er stirbt, rief eine kalte Stimme durch die silberne Maske des Todessers. Dadurch zögerten Harrys und Steph und mit einem Plopp verschwand der andere mit der Truhe.

Wütend erhob Steph seinen Stab wieder und schleuderte blitzschnell den Todesfluch in Richtung des Zurückgebliebenen, um ihren arabischen Freund vor dem Tode zu bewahren. Doch Harry rief entsetzte „NEIN". Seinem Schrei folgte ein Stück Baumstann, welches in die Flugbahn des Todesfluches schwebte und danach schoss ein Schocker aus seiner Hand und setzte den Todesser mit dem Messer außer Gefecht.

Stephano Styls sah seinen Schüler fragend an und Harry meinte rasch, dass sie ihn brauchen, um zu erfahren, wohin sein Komplize mit der Truhe wolle. „Gut geschaltet, Harry", lobte Steph Harrys schnelles Handeln und eilte dann zu Mister Kasch´dir, um diesem zu helfen. Die Todesser hatten sich wirklich an ihrem Opfer ausgelassen und Harry erschreckte es, wozu manche Menschen in der Lage waren. Gut, er hatte eben auch getötet, doch es war mehr oder weniger Selbstverteidigung.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über die Wunden des Arabers gleiten und machte sich bereit, einige Tränen zu produzieren, zumal ihm in den Sinn kam, dass auch er was abbekommen hatte. Und den Rest der Nacht bei Poppy zu verbringen, dazu hatte Harry nun wirklich keine Lust. Steph war aber schneller und träufelte dem Verletzten einige Tränke in den Mund. Mister Kasch´dir wurde daraufhin bewusstlos, obwohl er noch versuchte seinen beiden Rettern dankbar zuzulächeln. Schließlich überlegten Beide wie es weiter gehen sollte und sie beschlossen, dass man erst einmal ihren Freund nach Hogwarts und in den Krankenflügel bringen sollte. Danach würden sie sich um den Gefangenen, die verstreuten Sachen und um die Leichen der Todesser kümmern.

Das aber nicht immer alles so kam, wie man es sich vornahm, sollte man hier vielleicht anmerken, denn zuerst wurden die Sachen verpackt und geschrumpft, dann der Todesser verschnürt und Mister Kasch´dir für den Transport vorbereitet und dann kümmerte sich Harry auf seine Art um den Schauplatz des Ganzen. Harry fackelte die Todesser und die Lichtung einfach ab und teleportierte dann mit drei Personen nach Hogwarts zurück. Sie landeten mitten in der Großen Halle und konnten von Glück reden, dass die Nachtruhe im Schloss gerade erst vorbei war und nur einige Lehrer und Harrys Freunde, die eh nicht mehr schlafen konnten, schon in der Großen Halle saßen und frühstückten.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry", rief Hermine besorgt, als sie ihren Freund sah. Zwar hatten die Beiden keine schwerwiegenden Verletzungen, doch ein Kampf blieb ein Kampf und dem entsprechend sahen ihre Sachen auch aus. Dann hatten sie auch noch Mister Kasch´dir in den Armen und jede Menge geschrumpfter Koffer. Als Harrys Freundin aber kurz davor war ihren Freund zu erreichen, bremste sie ab, stockte kurz und hielt sich ihre Hand vor den Mund als müsste sie sich übergeben.

Nun sah der Gryffindor seine Liebste besorgt an. Da aber auch die anderen im Raum etwas die Nasen rümpften war Harry verwundert. Nun, jedenfalls solange bis er es selber roch. Irgendwie hatten seine Sinne oder aber das Adrenalin es ausgeblendet, doch durch das letztendliche vernichten der Todesserleichen stanken die drei Neuankömmlinge wie ein Krematorium und verstrahlten den Geruch ohne Hindernis ins Schloss. Stephano reagierte als erster und legte Mister Kasch´dir ab. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf sich, dann auf Harry und die beiden bewusstlosen Männer und reinigte sie notdürftig. Der Gestank verschwand und nun konnte Hermine ihren Liebsten auch so richtig in den Arm nehmen.

Danach galt es aber erst einmal den anderen zu erklären, was geschehen war. Einzig Poppy wollte dies gar nicht erst hören, sondern kümmerte sich um den schwer misshandelten Araber. Ihr Blick wanderte dabei zwischendurch immer mal zu dem am Boden liegenden Todesser und die Wut auf die von den Verbrechern begangenen Taten war ihr buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Man merkte es auch, weil die alte Heilerin, wenn sie mal wieder ihre Position änderte, um an Mister Kasch´dir von einer anderen Stelle aus zu heilen, absichtlich auf die Füße oder gegen den Hintern des bewusstlosen Todessers trat.

Schließlich hatte Stephano Styls seinen Bericht beendet und als die allgemeine Bestürzung abgeklungen war, kam Harrys großer Moment. Zwar hatte die Direktorin sich mit dem Ministerium oder besser Kingsley in Verbindung gesetzt und wartete nun darauf, dass ihr Freund und Ordensmitglied im Schloss ankam, doch das dauerte Harry zu lange. Er erweckt den Todesser und hielt ihm auch sofort seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase.

„Potter", spie der Mann, welche Harry noch niemals gesehen hatte, aus und sein Blick ging suchend durch den Raum. Er schien zu erkennen, wo er sich befand und grinste dreckig. Harry hielt sich aber nicht weiter bei Nettigkeiten auf und da er eh nicht auf die Auroren warten wollte, fragte er mit einer bisher nicht von ihm gekannten Stimme, „Wo ist er hin? Wo ist die Truhe?"

Der Todesser schien nun etwas in der Hand zu haben und lachte auf. Vielleicht, so dachte er, konnte er die benutzen, um hier raus zu kommen. „Truhe", fragte nun auch die Direktorin leicht verwirrt und ihr Schüler erklärte ihr, dass ein Todesser mit einem von Mister Kasch´dirs Gepäckstücken verschwunden sei. Professor McGonagall meinte daraufhin, dass sich Kingsley mit Sicherheit darum kümmern würde, doch Harry war die Ungeduld ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hinzu kam, dass der Todesser nun auch noch zu denken schien, er können den Gryffindor ärgern und sagte, „Tja Potter, es ist schon zum verrückt werden, nicht? Ich habe da etwas, dass Du unbedingt brauchst und ..."

Es waren nicht sehr viele Personen im Raum. Doch diejenigen, welche sich hier befanden, würden das Folgende wohl nie vergessen. Denn Harry, Harry Potter, den man immer als lieben, manchmal zwar etwas impulsiven Jungen kannte, veränderte sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde. Er packte den Todesser mit einer Hand und zerrte ihn auf die Beine. Dann, Hermine wich sogar von ihm zurück und dies alarmierte nun auch den letzten, nahm Harrys Gesicht einen entrückten, ja fast an Wahnsinn erinnernden Ausdruck an. Und zuletzt war dann da seine Stimme, die nun zwischen eiskalt und eben den schon erwähnten Entrückt sein hin und her wechselte.

„Zum Verrückt werden, sagst du? Verrückt? ..., - Harry schaute unfokussiert gerade aus – „du scheinst keine Ahnung zu haben, wie dies ist, verrückt zu sein. Du, ... ha ... hast keine Ahnung wie weit der Wahnsinn eines Menschen ... eines Kindes gehen kann, dessen Leben seit Jahren von einem ebenso irren Halbblut beeinflusst wird ..."

„Was wird das, Mister Potter?", fragte die Direktorin skeptisch und der nächste Schock traf alle Anwesenden in der Halle, denn Harry hob seine freie Hand und schnippte mit dem Finger. Daraufhin fasst sich die alte Hexe an den Hals und kein Wort kam mehr über ihre Lippen. Als Höhepunkt sagte der Schüler dann noch, „Jetzt nicht Minerva" und einige der anwesenden Professoren griffen langsam zu ihren Zauberstäben.

Harry beachtete sie jedoch nicht und fragte den Todesser erneut, wo sein Komplize mit der Truhe hinverschwunden sei. Doch er bekam nur ein Lachen als Antwort und den Hinweis, dass er, Harry, solange irren Mann spielen könne, wie er wolle, eine Antwort bekäme er trotzdem nicht. Dies schien bei Harry nun die letzte Sicherung durchbrennen zu lassen und er schleuderte den Todesser durch den Raum in Richtung Ron. Dieser schaute seinen Kumpel überrascht an und wollte zurückweichen. Doch er konnte nicht, da etwas sich in seinen Rücken drückte. Rasch wollte er nachsehen, was seinen Weg behinderte und verwunderte schaute der Gryffindor auf eine eiserne Stange, die aus dem Boden gewachsen schien. Dann tauchte noch eine auf und noch eine.

„Harry was soll dass?", fragte Steph an seinen Schüler gewandt, worauf dieser erwiderte, „Ich will Antworten Stephano." Danach schallte durch den Raum plötzlich ein völlig überraschendes„Accio Rons Zauberstab" und das Heiligtum des Rothaarigen flog auf direktem Wege in Harrys Hand, der gar nicht erst zögerte und nun mit beiden Zauberstäben immer mehr Eisenstangen beschwor, die sich letztendlich zu einen Käfig um Ron und den Todesser zusammenfügten. Letzterer nutzte seine Chance und zückte ein verstecktes Messer aus seinem Stiefel. Dieses hielt es Ron an die Kehle und befahl Harry, jetzt mit dem Mist aufzuhören und ihn frei zu lassen.

Zwar hatte der Schwarzhaarige damit nicht gerechnet, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Vielmehr wandte Harry sich an Ron und trat ganz nah an das Gitter heran. Der Rest im Raum schien immer noch zu geschockt zu sein, um etwas zu unternehmen. Und daher klang Harrys nächste Frage auch eher unwirklich in ihren Ohren. Hermines Freund schaute Ron nämlich mit einem Lächeln an und während der Todesser den Druck auf Rons Hals verstärkte, fragte er seinen besten Freund. „Nun Ron, wie es aussieht, bekomme ich heute nicht das, was ich möchte. Doch zumindest du sollst heute nicht leer ausgehen. Hast du denn den Todessern schon einmal danken können für das, was dir Greyback angetan hat?"

Rons Augen weiteten sich und ebenso wie Damion, Ginny oder Hermine, sagte der Rothaarige ungläubig, „Nein Harry, bitte nicht ... tu mir das nicht an ... ich bin doch kein Monster ..."

Der Todesser wurde durch den Namen Greyback etwas unsicher und lockerte seinen Griff. Dies nutzte Ron und befreite sich aus der Umklammerung. Immer wieder rief er, dass Harry dies nicht ernst meinen könne und dass er doch keinen Menschen töten wolle. Harry jedoch lachte nur wie irre und erhob dann seinen Zauberstab. Er grinste den Todesser noch mal an und sagte danach „luna temporalis".

Das war dann der Moment, wo wohl der erste Mensch der Welt und in der Geschichte Hogwarts die Decke der Großen Halle verfluchte, denn während sie bis jetzt den Wolken verhangenen Morgen zeigte, zeichneten sich nun kleinen Lücken im Grau ab und durch diese schien ein silbernes Licht hindurch. „Harry, was soll das?", fragte Hermine an ihren Liebsten gewandt, doch der Schwarzhaarige reagierte gar nicht auf sie. Sein Blick blieb abwartend auf den Todesser gerichtet und es berührte ihn nicht einmal, dass Ron wie wild am Gitter rüttelte und versuchte aus dem Käfig zu kommen.

Voldemorts Anhänger schaute den rothaarigen Jungen unschlüssig an und es sah so aus, als wollte er ihn wieder angreifen. Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr, denn Harrys Zauber hatte die Wolken nun soweit weggeschmolzen, dass an der Hallendecke ein strahlend heller Vollmond zu sehen war. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde veränderten sich sie Laute, welche Ron von sich gab. Aus dem Bitten und Flehen wurde jetzt ein Knurren und Grunzen. Dann richtete er sich auf und alle konnten sehen, wie seine Augen eine gelbliche Färbung angenommen hatten.

Naturgemäß wich ein Großteil zurück, ganz zu schweigen, dass Lehrer wie Pomona Sproute oder Madame Houch ihren Blick entsetzt abwandten, als sich das Gesicht ihres Schülers verformte und die Knochen in den Gelenken knackten. Schließlich zerriss Rons Hemd, danach platzten die Schuhe auf und der Werwolf heulte voller Wut und Schmerz in den Himmel. Man hätte fast das entsetzte Schreien des Todessers überhört. Doch eben nur fast. Allerdings hatte er damit nun den Werwolf auf sich aufmerksam gemacht und Ron drehte sich langsam und in die Luft schnüffelnd um.

„Harry tu was! Er wird ihn umbringen! Lass nicht das Blut eines Verbrechers an Rons Händen kleben." Hermine war außer sich und versuchte zu ihrem Freund durchzudringen, doch der Gryffindor schaute nur stoisch in den Käfig. Dann sagte er kalt, dass es doch in alles in der Hand von Voldemorts Speichellecker lag und er sein Schicksal gewählt hatte.

Inzwischen war im Käfig ein kleiner Kampf entbrannt, wobei der Werwolf den Todesser von Ecke zu Ecke jagte. Dabei heulte er immer wieder mal auf, während sein Opfer schrie, dass Harry verrückt sei. Obwohl, das brauchte er den anderen nun wirklich nicht mehr mitteilen. Schließlich aber schien er sich dann doch dazu entschlossen zu haben, dass die Information, welche Harry wollte, nicht so viel wert war, dass man dafür starb und während Ron am anderen Ende vom Käfig stand und verschnaufte, war der Todesser zu Harry gerannt, hatte ihn durch den Käfig ergriffen und sagte mit hastigen Worten, „Savoy, er ist ins Savoy. Er will dort einen Muggel treffen, einen Antiquitätenhändler ..."

„Wo genau? Welches Zimmer?", fragte Harry und als er hörte, wie sein Gegenüber panisch schrie, „Suite 24", begann er zufrieden zu lächeln. Er schob den Todesser von sich und drehte sich weg. Sofort flehte der Mann im Käfig, „Aber du hast die Information Potter. Um Himmelswillen, lass mich hier raus."

„Warum? Mein Freund ist noch nicht fertig", erwiderte der Gryffindor und alle stöhnten schockiert auf. Einige zückten sogar ihre Zauberstäbe, doch sahen sie sich plötzlich dem von Harry gegenüber. Offenbar hatte der Junge wirklich den Verstand verloren. Dazu kam dann auch noch Rons Heulen und die Tatsache, dass der Werwolf nun keinen Meter mehr von seinem Opfer entfernt stand. Der Todesser schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib und dann packten ihn zwei mächtige Pranken, hoben ihn hoch und vor das mit messerscharfen Fangzähnen gespickte Maul des Werwolfes.

Erneut wandte ein Großteil den Kopf ab und war zu entsetzt, etwas zu tun. Dadurch bekamen sie allerdings nicht mit, wie auf dem Maul von Ron statt eines weiteren endgültigen Heulens, ein verzerrtes „BOO" kam und der Todesser ohnmächtig zusammen sackte. Was danach kam war das wohl größte Durcheinander, was die Große Halle bis dato erlebt hatte. Jeder schien an sich zu zweifeln, besonders die, welche zwar wussten, dass Ron von Greyback gebissen wurde, doch mehr auch nicht. Denn plötzlich tat der Werwolf etwas, dass nicht sein konnte. Er ließ sein Opfer los, streckte seine Hand aus und ein grollendes „Arcciioo Zauberstab", erklang.

Harry grinste ab da nur noch und auch Steph schien mehr erahnt zu haben, als der Rest im Raum. Apropos der Rest. Der schaute nun schockiert bis gebannt zu Ron, der in seiner Werwolfform einen schwarzen Zaubererumhang beschwor wie es Professor Flittwick nicht hätte besser machen können. Diesen warf er dann über und danach verwandelte sich Ron zurück in seine menschliche Form. Und dieses Mal dauerte das gerade mal zehn Sekunden. Nicht einmal Hermine hatte gestutzt, das ihr bester Freund vorher fast zwei Minuten gebraucht hatte.

„Aber das Hemd bezahlst du mir, Harry. Das war nagelneu und von Parvati." Waren die ersten Worte des Rothaarigen und nachdem Harry den Käfig wieder hatte verschwinden lassen, umarmten sich beide und lachten. „Danke Ron, dass du so schnell geschalten hast. Es hätte sonst nicht geklappt. Außerdem hast du nun noch die Aufgabe, es den anderen zu erklären."

„Was erklären?", fragte Ron, doch Harry hatte sich schon umgewandt und war zu Steph gerannt. „Komm, meine Strafe hol ich mir später ab", sagte er dem verdutzten Lehrer und noch während die Direktorin ihre Stimme wieder fand, gingen die beiden Zauberer ein zweites Mal in dieser Nacht auf eine Mission. Zurück blieb die Wärme von Harrys Stichflamme und eine Gruppe Hexen und Zauberer mit fragenden Blicken. Nun ja, zwei Mann hatten einen anderen Ausdruck. Der eine war der bewusstlose Todesser und die andere Person war Ron, welche nun eher überfordert aussah. Insgeheim schwor er Rache an Harry und stellte sich dann der Direktorin, den Lehrern und den vereinzelt anwesenden Schülern...

9


	102. Kapitel 102

Kapitel 102

„MISTER WEASLEY, was hat das zu bedeut..."

Weiter kam die Direktorin nicht in ihrem Satze, denn Ron hatte seinen Stab auf sie gerichtet und es Harry nachgemacht. Wenn er schon unterging, dann nicht mit Kopfschmerzen. Jedenfalls war dies jetzt seine Devise, zumal seine Ohren immer noch sehr fein eingestellt waren.

„Nicht so laut, Professor, das tut nämlich höllisch weh, wenn man Wolfsohren hat. Außerdem will ich mich noch schnell um den Todesser kümmern und dann können sie mich ja an den Daumen aufhängen." Damit wandte er sich ab und beschwor einige Seile, die sich um den Körper des bewusstlosen Mannes legten. Dies getan drehte er sich wieder um, lächelte nun verlegen und hob den Schweigezauber wieder auf, welchen er auf Professor McGonagall gelegt hatte.

Die Direktorin verschwendete auch keine Zeit und ihre Stimme schallte wieder durch den Raum. Sie wollte wissen, was keine fünf Minuten vorher geschehen war und zwar mit einer einleuchtenden Erklärung. Bevor ihr rothaariger Schüler allerdings antwortete, war sein Blick zum Lehrertisch gegangen und er bemerkte die teils verunsicherten Blicke mancher Lehrer. Außerdem gab es noch eine Person im Raum, die es im Moment nicht wirklich interessierte, was der Rothaarige zu sagen hatte und diese Person war Madame Pomfrey. Ihre Sorge galt dem immer noch bewusstlosen Araber und daher bat sie Ginny und Damion ihr zu helfen, den Mann auf die Krankenstation zu bringen.

Ron schaute seine Schwester an und nickte ihr kurz zu. Dann fasste er sich noch einmal ein Herz und bat die Direktorin darum, sie den jetzt noch verbliebenen Professoren, die möglicherweise von seinem Zustand noch nichts wussten, zu erklären, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging und dass sie das Gesehene bitten als Geheimnis behandeln sollten.

Minerva McGonagall schaute ihren Schüler leicht vorwurfsvoll an. Wie kam er dazu in seiner Position Forderungen zu stellen. Allerdings sagte ihr eine Stimme im Kopf, dass Ron gar nicht so unrecht hatte und sie klärte dies. Danach kam aber ihre große Stunde und vor allem wurmte es sie, dass es zwei ihrer Schüler geschafft hatten, ihr als Direktorin von Hogwarts, den Mund zu verbieten. DAS würde noch Folgen haben. Zunächst aber wurde Harrys Benehmen untersucht und analysiert. Ron hatte es dabei gar nicht so leicht, alle zu überzeugen, dass der Wahnsinn nur gespielt war. Der Gryffindor hatte ja auch bei seiner Liebsten so etwas wie Zweifel und Entsetzen verursacht. Das Frühstück würde also noch sehr lang werden...

***

„Also ein Ami würde jetzt sagen, Harry du hast echt Eier. Und ich meine das gerade nicht im Sinne, dass man Hermine bedauern sollte." Stephano Styls grinste von Ohr zu Ohr als er und Harry in London wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren. „Ich meine, irrer Mann so überzeugend zu spielen und sich dann noch gegen Minerva aufzulehnen, nein, das hat nicht mal James, dein Vater, gewagt. Mach dich auf was gefasst, wenn du zurück bist."

Harry schaute seinen Professor mit nachdenklichem Gesicht an und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, was er in den letzten Minuten getan hatte. Doch es war nötig gewesen, oder? Man musste doch verhindern, dass Voldemort etwas von Godrics Schatz bekam, oder? Und die Auroren? Hätten sie den Aufenthaltsort so schnell herausbekommen? Nein, das stand für Harry fest und daher schaute er über Stephs Schulter und versuchte sich zu orientieren, wo sie in London waren.

„Das Savoy muss in etwa dort liegen", sagte Damions Dad und deutete etwas nach rechts und die Straße herunter.

„Dann lass uns losgehen, Steph", erwiderte Harry darauf und wollte schon los. Doch der Erwachsene hielt seinen Freund noch zurück und meinte, „Aber nicht so, Harry. Das Savoy ist nicht gerade eine Absteige. Das Haus hat einen Namen in der Welt und daher glaube ich nicht, dass sie einen Teenager, noch dazu in deiner Aufmachung, so ohne weiteres in ihrem Hause herumstöbern lassen. Verstehst du, Harry?"

Leicht verwundert schaute Harry an sich herunter und konnte eigentlich nichts an seiner Jeans und dem Hemd das er trug aussetzen. Dazu kam auch noch, dass Stephs Reinigungszauber wirklich sehr gut funktioniert hatte und dieser sogar einige Stellen in der Jeans, von welchen Harry geglaubt hatte die bekäme er niemals wieder raus, nun nahezu neu aussahen. Damions Dad hatte jedoch schon einige Erfahrungen mehr im Umgang mit der gehobenen Klasse in der Muggelwelt und bat daher, dass sein junger Freund es mal damit versuchte, seine Kleidung in einen Anzug zu verwandeln. Harry überlegte kurz und schaffte es nach ein zwei Versuchen sogar. Danach verwandelte auch Steph sein Erscheinungsbild und beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Hotel Savoy.

Das Hotel und seine weltweit bekannte Auffahrt lag nun vor ihnen und es war eigentlich schon komisch, dass die beiden sie hinauf liefen, vorbei an den verschiedensten Luxusautomobilen, angefangen vom Ferrari, über einen Maserati bis hin zum Rolls Royce. Letzter hatte sogar einen königlichen Wimpel oberhalb des Kotflügels und das Wappen brachte Steph scheinbar auf eine Idee. Der Professor ging nämlich plötzlich einige Schritte hinter dem Gryffindor und machte immer mal untertänige Bewegungen. An der Tür zur Lobby des Hotels kam er sogar den dort bereitstehenden Pagen zuvor, verbeugte sich kurz und öffnete Harry die Tür mit den Worten, „Sir, ich werde mich gleich beim Empfang beschweren, dass der Ersatzwagen nicht pünktlich gekommen ist."

Harry starrte seinen Freund an und wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Einzig dass er nickte half seinem Professor sein Spiel weiter fortzusetzen. Im Inneren des Hotels angekommen, ging Steph auch gleich zum Empfangsschalter und bat um den Schlüssel zur Suite 23. Harry wollte ihn korrigieren und sagen, dass dies die falsche war, doch eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass weniger mehr war, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die erwähnte Suite vergeben und überhaupt nicht auf Harrys Namen reserviert war. Was nun folgte war ein Schauspiel, dass dem Gryffindor ein Wechselbad der Gefühle bescherte. Hauptrolle spielte hierbei zumeist die Verlegenheit, denn Steph diskutierte mit dem Empfangschef über Unzulänglichkeiten und Schlamperei im Management des Hotels. Schließlich sei seine Lordschaft extra nach London gekommen und dies früher als nötig, um sich noch etwas im Savoy zu erholen bevor er sich hier mit dem Prinzen traf.

Dabei deutete Steph immer mal wieder in Richtung Hauptportal, wo der Wagen mit dem Wimpel stand und er fragte in seiner Position als Harrys Berater und Sekretär, ob denn der Prinz schon da sei. Schließlich wollte Harry seine Hoheit nicht warten lassen und so weiter. Der Mann am Empfang konnte einem richtig leid tun, als Steph zur Höchstform auflief und Harry fragte sich ob der Mann nicht in Hollywood eine zweite Karriere starten sollte. Der Manager hingegen stand Todesängste aus und tippte auf dem Computer hastig umher, in der Hoffnung, dass er das Missverständnis aufklären konnte. Auch war es im nächsten Moment nicht hilfreich, dass einer der Begleiter des Prinzen, - Harry wusste nicht genau, welcher von beiden hier im Hotel war- ihn erkannte, sich verbeugte und ihn grüßte. Man konnte förmlich die kleinen Schweißperlen erkennen, welche sich beim Empfangschef bildeten.

Letztendlich fragte Stephano, ob denn wenigstens ein anderes Zimmer im Hotel frei war. Die Antwort lautete ja und zwar eine andere Suite mit der Nummer fünfundzwanzig. Auch wollte er den beiden einige Zimmer schmackhaft machen, doch Steph nahm die Suite ohne zu zögern, kam sie doch der mit der Nummer vierundzwanzig am nahesten. Dem Manager schien daraufhin ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen und er entschuldigte sich vielmals ob dem ganzen Durcheinander. Steph blieb aber etwas kühl und nickte nur. Dann bat er darum, dass man Harry die Suite zeigte und dann wollte er noch kurz einige andere Informationen, während er die Papiere zum einchecken ausfüllte.

Harry bekam nicht mehr all zu viel davon mit, da ihn ein ziemlich junger dunkelhäutiger Mann in Richtung der Aufzüge geleitete. Einzig, dass der Manager nun an eine seiner Untergebenen übergab, sah der Gryffindor noch. Diese lächelte Steph freundlich an und schien von der ganzen Sache vorher nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Für Steph schien dies aber nur positiv zu sein, denn er lächelte nun auch und fragte die junge Frau mit den schwarzen langen Haaren, ob sie denn einen guten Antiquitätenhändler in der Stadt kenne.

* * * * *

Es waren keine drei Minuten vergangen und Steph kam durch die Tür der Suite, welche Harry und der Page gerade passiert hatten. Antoine, wie der Bedienstete hieß, hatte Harry alles gezeigt und wartete nun darauf, dass Harry ihm noch etwaige Wünsche antrug. Doch der Gryffindor wusste nicht so recht, was er noch gebrauchen könnte. Außerdem überlegte er, ob man dem Jungen nicht etwas Trinkgeld geben müsste. Allerdings stand Antoine nicht so da wie Harry es aus Filmen kannte, wo die Pagen ungeduldig oder gar mit eindeutigen Gesten darauf erpicht waren, dass man ihnen was gab. Nein Antoine lächelte nur, musterte dabei Harry unauffällig und wartete bis Steph den Raum betrat. Bei Harry machte sich die Erkenntnis breit, dass offenbar auch diese Angelegenheiten im Normalfall von den Bediensteten des Adels übernommen wurden. Steph reichte dem Jungen fünf Pfund und dankte ihm für sein Bemühen. Ein Lächeln im Gesicht von Antoine sagte Harry, dass der Tip stimmte und er grinste.

Kurz darauf änderte sich natürlich alles und man wurde ernst. „Unser Mann ist sehr gefragt, Harry. Es haben schon mindestens drei Mann nach dem Antiquitätenhändler gefragt und einer davon sollte wohl unser Todesser gewesen sein."

Harry schaute Steph an und fragte sich, wie dieser nur an diese Info gekommen war. Sein Professor schien einmal mehr seine Gedanken lesen zu können und grinste geheimnisvoll. Dann meinte er, dass männlicher Charme manchmal hilfreich sei. Diese Aussage verwirrte den Gryffindor kurz, doch dann vermutete er, dass Steph wohl ein wenig mit der Frau am Empfang geflirtet haben muss. Na wenn das Ems mal nicht mitbekam. Kurz darauf hatten beide ihre Klamotten wieder zur ihren ursprünglichen Sachen verwandelt, die Zauberstäbe bereit und Steph ging voraus in Richtung Suite vierundzwanzig.

Vor dem Zimmer angekommen, hatten die beiden sogar Glück, denn Antoine kam ihnen entgegen und seine Stimmung war mehr als nur gut. Er nickte Harry noch einmal dankbar zu und wollte schon zur Seite treten, wie es sich für ihn gehörte, doch Steph sprach ihn an und meinte, dass Antoine sich sein Gehalt noch etwas aufbessern könne, wenn er ihnen einen Gefallen täte. Harry hörte zwar nicht, was sein Professor dem Jungen ins Ohr flüsterte, und er sah auch nicht, wie viel Geld den Besitzer wechselte, doch das Grinsen des Pagen wurde mehr als nur leicht breiter. Eine Tatsache, die besonders heraus stach, da es im Hotelflur etwas dunkler war und Antoins Zähne schlohweiß leuchteten. Schließlich nickte der Page und trat an die Tür von Suite vierundzwanzig. Er klopfte und rief laut und deutlich, „Sir, ihr neun Uhr Termin ist da."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, doch dann erwiderte eine Stimme durch die Tür hindurch, „In Ordnung, treten sie ein." Ab hier übernahm dann Steph und bedeutete dem Pagen, er solle sich zurückziehen, was dieser auch rasch tat. Nun waren die Beiden auf sich allein gestellt und Harry war äußerst gespannt, wer wohl auf sie hinter der Tür wartete. Steph drückte die Tür auf und die zwei Zauberer sahen sich im nächsten Moment jemandem gegenüber, den sich Harry gar nicht so als Antiquitätenhändler vorstellen konnte.

Ein Mann saß gelassen hinter einem großen Mahagonischreibtisch, welcher das Zentrum des Raumes bildete. Offenbar war dies hier eine Suite speziell für reiche Geschäftsleute, denn es gab auch noch eine Art Sitzgruppe wo man Meetings abhalten konnte und eine Multimediastation. Harry Ziel war aber weiterhin der fremde Mann, welche in etwa das Alter von Stephano hatte und mit seinem schwarzen Anzug eher aussah, wie ein Dressman. Also gar nichts Verstaubtes oder so. Auch fand Harry seine Haltung sehr konzentriert, ja fast kontrolliert. Am meisten wunderte sich der Gryffindor aber, dass der Mann sie beide ansah und nicht im Geringsten auf ihre Personen reagiert. Er tat so, oder es sah zumindest so aus, als wüßte er nicht, das Harry oder sein Begleiter nicht der Todesser war, mit dem er sich treffen wollte. Und diese Tatsache verwirrte Harry ein wenig. Schließlich stellten sich auch noch seine Nackenhaare alarmiert auf und ein mulmiges Gefühl beschlich den Gryffindor.

„Guten Tag, meine Herren. Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte der Fremde. Zu einer Antwort kam Steph aber nicht mehr, da plötzlich mehrere Apparationsgeräusche hinter ihnen zu hören waren und da sie die Tür noch nicht geschlossen hatten, wurden die Neuankömmlinge auch sofort auf sie aufmerksam. Jemand rief mit lauter, ungläubig- überraschter Stimme, „Potter? Was macht Potter hier?" und ab da brach die Hölle im Gang des Hotels und in der Suite los.

Flüche schossen über Harry hinweg und dieses mal war es Steph, der Harry das Leben rettete, indem er ihn aus dem Bahn schleuderte. Es mussten an die acht oder neun Todesser sein, die sie angriffen und auch der Mann in der Suite blieb nicht untätig. Allerdings verblüffte er Harry ein wenig, da er keinen Zauberstab und Flüche benutzte. Nein der Fremde war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein Muggel, denn wer sonst würde mit einer Pistole auf Magie antworten. Darüber weiter zu nachzudenken, nein dieser Luxus blieb dem Gryffindor jedoch nicht, denn schnell kam die Erkenntnis, dass eine Schusswaffe alles andere als ungefährlich war. Vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer wenn man bedachte, dass es zum heraufbeschwören eines passenden Schildes mehr Zeit brauchte, als ein ganzes Magazin zu verschießen.

Die Schüsse rauschten über Harry nur so hinweg und der Gryffindor musste hinter einem Sofa in Deckung gehen. Allerdings war Harry überrascht, dass es nicht mal annähernd so laut knallte, wie gedacht, wenn der Mann schoss und der Schwarzhaarige dachte an die Muggelfilme im Fernseher zurück, wo man immer mal sah, dass Profikiller Schalldämpfer benutzten.

In seiner Deckung überlegend, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte, schaute Harry zu Steph, der sich auf die Todesser im Gang konzentriert hatte. Er rief ihm zu, ob er zu ihm rüber kommen sollte, doch Damions Dad schrie, er solle ja bleiben wo er war. Er würde sich um die Kerle im Gang kümmern und Harry sollte sich in Sicherheit bringen. Mit diesen Worten sprang Steph dann auch auf und stürmte in Richtung Tür und schloss sie im Vorbeirennen. Hilfe bekam der Professor unbewusst durch den Antiquitätenhändler, denn als er in Richtung Steph schoss, ihn aber verfehlte, traf er dabei zwei bis drei Todesser, die seinen Kugeln im Weg standen.

Als die Tür zuknallte waren dann nur noch Harry und der Fremde im Raum. Beide hatten sich hinter irgendwas versteckt, denn auch Harry war nicht untätig gewesen und hatte diverse Flüche abgefeuert. Doch dann weckte etwas anderes Harrys Aufmerksamkeit und lenkte ihn ab. Es war eine kleine hölzerne Truhe, die der Todesser, der ihn erkannte, hatte fallen lassen, als er seinen Zauberstab ziehen musste. Er war auch als erster durch Stephs Gegenwehr gefallen und nun lag die Truhe, die weswegen Harry überhaupt hier war, keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt. Harry war seinem Ziele also zum Greifen nah.

Und ohne darüber nachzudenken sprang Harry aus seinem Versteck. Er wollte sich die Truhe schnappen und sofort weg teleportieren. Allerdings übersah er dabei etwas, stolperte unglücklich über einen umgekippten Stuhl und obwohl er eine Hand schon an der Truhe hatte, war der Gryffindor im nächsten Moment nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu rühren. Sein Blick war starr und nur auf die Mündung des Schalldämpfers fixiert, der auf seinen Kopf gerichtete war.

„Scheiße", dachte Harry, denn jetzt war sein Schicksal besiegelt. Denn wie er es auch drehte und wendete. So schnell, also schneller als ein Muggelprojektil, war auch er nicht, Phönix hin oder her. Wütend schaute er den Mann an und fluchte erneut. Er erwartete jeden Moment den Schuss, der sein Leben beendete. Der Fremde zögerte jedoch und bedeutete dem Junge vielmehr, er solle aufstehen. Harry überlegte, ob dies seine Chance sei, doch noch zu fliehen. Er kam dem Befehl langsam nach, dabei aber immer darauf bedacht, die Truhe nicht loszulassen. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch Glück und Steph kam ihm zu Hilfe. Der Lärm vor der Tür wurde nämlich immer leiser und die Fluchfrequenz nahm auch ab.

Im nächsten Moment sank dem Gryffindor allerdings das Herz wieder in die Hose und all seine Illusionen zerbrachen, denn es ploppt zweimal hinter ihm und dies bedeutete, es war nicht Steph der aufgetaucht war, sondern es waren Todesser. Hinzu kam, dass sich die Haltung des Antiquitätenhändlers wieder etwas mehr spannte und dann geschah es. Harry sah ganz deutlich, und wie in Zeitlupe, dass sich der Finger am Abzug krümmte. Dann ertönte er Schuss und noch ein zweiter. Harry sah sein Leben in Zeitlupe an sich vorbei sausen, genauso wie die beiden Kugeln.

`Moment mal? Wieso die Kugeln? ` ...- dachte der Gryffindor und hört im selben Moment, wie die Personen hinter ihm aufstöhnten und dann zusammenbrachen. „Was?", wollte er noch fragen und zeitgleich in Deckung springen, doch da tauchten noch zwei Todesser auf und sie feuerten sofort um sich. Harry schaffte es gerade noch aus dem Fluch- und Kugelhagel zu springen. Allerdings tat der Gryffindor nicht das, was eigentlich wohl logisch gewesen wäre, nämlich einfach zu verschwinden oder aber Steph zu suchen und ihm zu helfen. Nein, er versteckte sich mitten im Raum des Geschehens und wollte wissen was dies eben zu bedeuten hatte.

Sein Blick konnte aber gar nicht so schnell das Geschehen verfolgen. Denn der Mann, von dem er gedacht hatte, er würde ihn erschießen, griff nun die beiden Todesser an. Einen erschoss er noch, doch danach schien seine Munition alle zu sein oder aber er wollte nicht mehr rumballern. Jedenfalls kam es zum Nahkampf bei dem Harry glaubte in einem Bruce Lee Film zu sein. Es wurde getreten, geschlagen und letztendlich brach der Fremde dem Todesser mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung und einen Geräusch das ins Mark ging, das Genick. Danach ward erst einmal Stille im Raum und Harry überlegte, ob er aufstehen sollte.

Schließlich faste er den Entschluss, nicht zu warten bis man ihn fand oder gar neue Todesser auftauchten. Harry rappelte sich hoch und sofort richtete der Antiquitätenhändler seine Waffe wieder auf ihn. Sie war also nicht leer und dann bemerkte Harry, dass der Fremde noch etwas in seinem Besitz hatte und zwar die Truhe, der Grund für Harrys Erscheinen hier. Er hob sie hoch und nahm sie unter den Arm. Dann trat er langsam auf Harry zu, stockte aber als ein Geräusch von der Tür her zu hören war und richtete die Pistole in diese Richtung.

„Nein", rief Harry als er erkannte, dass Steph durch die Tür kam und der Fremde schon schießen wollte. Sofort erstarrte jede Bewegung im Raum und der Mann schaute unsicher zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Dann zielte er mit der Pistole wieder auf Harry und fragte schroff, „Name?" Der Gryffindor zögerte kurz und erwiderte „Harry, Harry Potter". Daraufhin stockte der Fremde und befahl dem Gryffindor dann, dass er seine Haare zur Seite schob. Harry fragte sich wozu er das machen sollte, denn offenbar war der Fremde doch ein Muggel. Steph hingegen meinte, dass sein Freund dem Wunsch des Mannes entsprechen solle und als der Gryffindor schließlich seine Narbe entblößt hatte, wurden die Gesichtszüge des Fremden um einiges weicher.

Er senkte sogar die Waffe und warf danach die Truhe in Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen. Der fing sie, obwohl die Verwirrung ganz deutlich im Gesicht des Gryffindors zu sehen war. „Wieso? Ich verstehe nicht.", sagte er leise, worauf der Mann plötzlich grinste und erwiderte, „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass sie nicht in Voldemorts Hände fällt. Und bei dir dürfte sie ja wohl am sichersten sein, Harry Potter."

„Harry? Woher kennen sie meinen Namen? Wer sind sie?" fragte der Gryffindor völlig vergessend, dass er sich gerade eben selbst vorgestellt hatte. Der Fremde im Anzug strich sich selbigen gerade etwas glatt und steckte seine Pistole weg, zurück in den Halfter unter seiner Anzugsjacke. Dann lächelte er geheimnisvoll und sagte, „Nun Harry, deinen Namen kenne ich schon eine Weile. Sagen wir einfach, es war mein Auftrag, in unserer Welt, der Muggelwelt, ein wenig die Augen offen zu halten. Für den Fall dass Voldemort auch hier seine Finger nach Handlangern ausstreckt."

„Auftrag? Welcher Auftrag und von Wem?", fragte nun Steph, der fand dass es Zeit war, sich in das Gespräch mit einzumischen. Der Fremde wandte sich nun an ihn und sagte, „Nun der Auftrag umfasst mehrere Dinge und ist nicht leicht zu erklären, da es unter streng geheim eingestuft ist. Doch bei dem Wem kann ich schon ein bisschen mehr verraten. Und ich formuliere es jetzt einfach mal so. Es gibt da in England eine ältere Dame in höherer Position, die sich, obwohl sie es nicht offiziell machen kann, an einem geheimen Krieg gegen ihr Land beteiligen will. Und da sie nun mal meine Chefin ist, habe ich das übernommen."

„Die Queen", fragte Harry überrascht und der Mann lächelte. „Und wer sind sie?" Die Antwort darauf war für Harry aber umso schockierender, als er es gedacht hätte. Der Fremde stellte sich nämlich plötzlich direkt vor ihn, reichte ihm die Hand und erwiderte, „Oh mein Name Harry? Mein Name ist Bond ... James Bond."

Natürlich konnte er sich dabei ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und setzte hinterher, dass es doch immer einen Funken Wahrheit in der Fiktion gab. Dann erklärte er, dass Harry und Steph sich nun auf den Weg machen sollten und dass sich der MI5 um die Angelegenheit im Hotel Savoy kümmern würde. Bevor Harry und sein Professor samt Truhe verschwanden wollte der Gryffindor nach all dem Durcheinander aber noch wissen, wo denn der echte Antiquitätenhändler abgeblieben war und James deutete in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Ab da wusste Harry nicht so recht, ob er wissen wollte, in welcher Verfassung. Er und Steph nahmen also die Truhe, wegen der sie gekommen waren und konzentrierten sich darauf, in Richtung Hogwarts zu apparieren. Doch nichts geschah.

Harry zuckte zusammen und glaubte, er habe was nicht ganz richtig gemacht, zumal sich der Gryffindor in letzter Zeit mehr auf die Teleportation beschränkt hatte. Doch da auch Steph noch neben ihm schien und sein Gesicht alles andere als entspannt wirkte, schaltete Harry auf Alarm. „Steph, was ist los?", fragte er verstört und sein Professor antwortete, „Nun Harry, ich weiß nicht so recht. Möglicherweise eine Apparationsbarriere. Vorhin konnten zwei oder drei Todesser entkommen und haben vielleicht Verstärkung geholt."

Der Gryffindor schaute zur Tür und spitzte die Ohren, ob er von irgendwo schon Stimmen hörte. Doch es war ruhig auf ihrem Stockwerk und somit entspannte er sich etwas, genauso wie Damions Dad. Dieser hielt seinem Schüler dann auch seinen Arm hin und meinte, dass sie dann halt auf Harrys Art reisen sollten, da dies von der Barriere nicht behinderte wurde. Der Schwarzhaarige war auch gerade dabei, seinen Freund zuzustimmen, als ihm was ganz anderes in den Sinn kam. Er drehte sich zu James um und fragte, „Welcher der Prinzen ist heute hier?"

„Was?" fragte der Agent zurück und Harry wiederholte, „Ich wollte wissen, welcher der beiden Prinzen, also Harry oder William, heute hier im Hotel ist. Ich habe das königliche Wappen gesehen."

007 ging kurz in Gedanken und antwortete, „Alle beide, sie feiern den Geburtstag einer ihre alten Freundinnen. Sie kennen sich schon aus Kindertagen und es ist einen Art Tradition geworden."

Mehr brauchte Harry nicht zu wissen, zumal es ihm im gleichen Moment so vorkam, als hörte er ganz, ganz leise eine Mädchenstimme schreien. Sofort stellten sich seine Nackenhaare auf und er griff nach Steph. „Komm, sie sind bei den Royals, Steph", rief Harry und rannte zur Tür, hinter der es nicht minder verwüstet aussah, als in der Suite. Steph war also auch kein feiner gewesen. Doch das interessierte den Gryffindor im Moment weniger. Vielmehr wollte er Schlimmeres verhindern und dazu musste er Harry und William erst mal finden.

***

„Eure Hoheit, es ist mir eine Ehre, sie heute wieder in unserem Hause zu begrüßen. Wieder ist ein Jahr vergangen und alles steht bereit." Mit diesen Worten wünschte der Hotelmanager den beiden Prinzen und ihren Begleiterinnen viel Spaß und wies danach die Pagen an, dem Hause keine Schande zu bereiten.

William und Harry waren wie immer in einem etwas ruhigeren Flügel des Hauses untergebracht, dort wo es die Presse am schwersten hatte Fotos zu schießen. Das Savoy hatte aus den Ereignissen im letzten Sommer gelernt und verstand es nun sehr gut, was Diskretion bedeutete. Daher sprach der Manager den Prinzen auch nicht auf seine beiden anderen Gäste an, zumal ja der eine Begleiter, also eine von Williams Wachen ja wusste, wo er Harry oder Steph finden würde, sollten sie wirklich einen Termine mit dem Prinzen haben.

Die kleine Feier begann sehr herzlich und William überreichte als erster sein Geschenk an das blonde Mädchen, welches auf den bezaubernden Namen Catherina hörte. Sie war ungefähr in Harrys Alter und stammte aus dem Hause Easterbrook, einem doch sehr ansehnlichen Stamm alten Adels. Und obwohl man die Easterbrooks nur selten in der Öffentlichkeit sah oder Klatsch und Tratsch über sie hörte, verkehrten sie eng mit dem Windsors. Wie halt schon gesagt, kannten sich die Jugendlichen seit Jahren und feierten gern zusammen.

Bevor dann schließlich Williams jüngerer Bruder dazu kam, sein Geschenk zu überreichen, drang von der Zimmertür und dem dahinter liegenden Gang her Lärm an die Ohren der Prinzen und auch ihrer erwachsenen Begleiter. Sofort wollte einer nachschauen, was los war, doch weiter als bis zur Tür kam er nicht, denn kaum hatte er diese geöffnet, erfasste ihn ein grüner Lichtblitz und der Körper des doch sehr stämmigen Neunzig- Kilo- Mannes wurden quer durch den Raum geschleudert.

Sofort wollte sein Kollege seiner Pflicht nachkommen und die Beide Prinzen in Sicherheit bringen, aber ihn ereilte dasselbe Schicksal, nachdem eine extrem kalte und unmenschlich verzerrte Stimme rief „Avada Kedavra". Der Todesfluch beendete binnen einer Sekunde ein weiteres Leben und die zwei Mädchen im Raum schrien panisch auf. William und Harry stellten sich schützend vor sie und starrten zur Tür, durch welche vier Männer in den Raum eindrangen. Die ersten drei waren vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet und hatten Masken auf, damit man ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte.

Die vierte Person hingegen trug nichts vorm Gesicht und William schaute nun in die roten Augen des wohl gefürchtetsten Mannes im Lande, Voldemort. Allein schon sein Auftreten verursachte eine Gänsehaut, denn egal für wie verrückt man den Mann mit dem entstellten Gesicht auch halten mochte, so war seine Macht, seine Grausamkeit und dunkle Aura fast zum Greifen nahe. Allerdings zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht auch so etwas wie Überraschung und mit wachsamem Blick und zischender Stimme fragte er, „Wo ist er? Wo ist Potter? Ich habe eindeutig Magie hier gespürt."

„Er ist nicht hier, Tom", erwiderte William und bereute seine Worte schon im nächsten Moment. „Crucio", rief Voldemort und der Thronerbe Englands wand sich auf dem Boden. „Nenn mich niemals wieder Tom, du wertloses Schlammblut.", zischte er eiskalt und schaute dabei in Richtung seiner Anhänger als wollte er sich überzeugen, dass diese ganz schnell vergaßen, wie man ihn, den größten Zauberer der Welt, genannt hatte.

Doch Riddle hob den Fluch kurz darauf wieder auf und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Er schien zwar zu wissen, wen er da in seiner Gewalt hatte, doch kümmerte es ihn nicht besonders. Muggel blieb Muggel egal ob aus der Gosse oder dem Palast. Vielmehr ging sein Blick suchend durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an Catherina hängen. „DU... wie ist dein Name?", fragte er das zitternde Mädchen, während dieses von Prinz Harry hinter sich gezogen wurde.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an, Schlangenfresse", erwiderte der kleine Junge trotzig, der sich offenbar der Lage und Gefahr, in der er sich befand, nicht richtig bewusst war. Also es war kein Heldentum sondern kindliche Dummheit, die er zeigte und das bereute er ebenso, wie sein älterer Bruder. Allerdings verschwendete Voldemort an dem jüngeren Prinzen nicht seine Macht und belegte ihn mit dem Cruciatusfluch. Nein, der Bengel war nutzlos, wertlos in seinen Augen und so griff er einfach in die Luft, hob Prinz Harry damit hoch und schleuderte ihn gegen die kleine barocke Sitzgruppe, wo die vier jetzt eigentlich sitzen sollten um ihren Tee zu genießen. Der blonde Junge blieb regungslos liegen und einige Augenblicke stöhnte William vor Entsetzen auf, denn ein zerbrochenes Tischbein hatte sich durch die Schulter seinen kleinen Bruders gebohrt und ragte nun blutverschmiert noch oben.

William wollte seinem Bruder zu Hilfe eilen, doch ein roter Blitz knapp an seinem Gesicht vorbei hielt ihn davon ab. Voldemort schaute ihn voller Zorn an und wandte sich dann wieder Catherine zu, wie nun völlig schutzlos im Raum stand, während das zweite Mädchen, eine Cousine von ihr, weinend hinter ihr kauerte und nach ihrer Mutter schrie. Isabella, wie sie hieß, war gerade mal elf Jahre und verstand noch nicht mal die Hälfte von dem, was gerade um sie herum geschah.

Schließlich war Voldemort näher an die beiden Mädchen heran getreten und musterte die ältere eingehend. „Du ... du bist keine wie sie. Du hast etwas in dir, dass ..."- Weiter kam der dunkle Lord nicht, er stockte in seiner Bewegung, die darin bestand seinen knochigen, weißen Finge in Richtung Catherina auszustrecken, denn plötzlich knallte es mehrfach laut und dann gingen die drei Todesser, die sich im Bereich der Tür aufgehalten hatten zu Boden. Harry, Steph und James waren im Raum aufgetaucht und während sich 007 mit seinem Liebling, seiner Berretta, um die Todesser kümmerte, feuerte Steph einige Schockzauber auf Voldemort ab. Harry stürmte unterdes auf William und den verletzten Prinz Harry zu. Dabei tobte jedoch in seinem Innersten ein ziemlicher Kampf um sein Vorgehen. Doch noch während er überlegt, ob er Tom auch angriff, entschied er sich, dass die Sicherheit der Kinder vorging.

„Potter, das ist dein Ende", rief Voldemort und schleuderte den Todesfluch auf den Gryffindor. Harry duckte sich aber hinweg und sprang hinter das vor ich stehende Sofa. Dieses blockte durch seine massive Form den grünen Strahl, ging jedoch durch die Macht, welche hinter dem Fluch stand in Flammen auf. Dies wiederum brachte Harry auf eine Idee und er änderte seinen Plan noch einmal. Er rannte nun nicht mehr zu William, sondern apparierte mehrfach durch den Raum. Wieso er dies konnte, wusste Harry nicht sofort. Doch es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Wahrscheinlich ging es, weil die Barriere von einem der toten Gefolgsleuten des dunklen Lords stammte und sie nun wirkungslos war.

Allerdings ging die Rechnung des Gryffindors auf, denn dadurch das Voldemort immer wieder den Todesfluch benutzte und Harry immer wieder irgendwas in die Bahn des Blitzes schweben ließ, brannte es im ganzen Raum lichterloh. Schließlich reichte Harry die Stärke des Feuers und er schrie Steph und zu, er solle sich um James Bond kümmern. Dann blickte er sich zu den beiden Freundinnen der Royals um und rief einfach „accio Mädchen". Diese schrien in einer nur sehr natürlichen Reaktion auf, weil etwas sie durch die Luft wirbeln ließ.

Die Beiden schließlich aus der Gefahrenzone, sprich keine drei Meter von Voldemort entfernt und in seiner Reichweite, packte Harry die beiden Prinzen jeweils in ihren Klamotten. Dann, alle vier in seinen Händen, verschwanden die Jugendlichen im Nichts und Voldemorts schrie rasend vor Wut „NEEIIIN". Todesfluch um Todesfluch schleuderte er auf die Stelle, von der Harry teleportiert war. Doch er traf nur noch ins leere und stachelte das Feuer noch mehr an. Steph nutzte dies und schnappte sich den MI5-Agenten. Sie disapparierten direkt vor Voldemorts Augen, allerdings tat James Bond im Zuge dessen noch etwas, was das Fass von Toms Emotionen zum Überlaufen brachte. In letzter Sekunde richtetet der Geheimagent nämlich seine Pistole noch auf den dunklen Lord und drückte ab.

Er streifte Voldemort jedoch nur leicht an der Schulter. Allerdings ging in der Abwehrbewegung des Schwarzmagiers sein Zauberstab zu Bruch und ein unmenschlicher Schrei der Wut durchschnitt die Hallen des Savoys. Danach folgten nur noch Flammen und Qualm, die sich durch die Tapeten des ganzen Flügels fraßen und die Feuerwehr, welche schon beim Ausbruch der ersten Flamme alarmiert wurden war. Sie fuhr gerade die Auffahrt des altehrwürdigen Hotels hoch, eben jene Auffahrt, in welcher auch Steph und James wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren, was aber im Tumult nicht weiter auffiel.

„Wo sind die Kinder?", fragte der Agent mit einer Sorge, die gar nicht so zu seinem Image passte und Stephano Styls überlegte. Das Nahe liegendste war, dass Harry sie nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte. Dort waren sie sicher und konnten auch versorgt werden. Doch um Gewissheit zu bekommen, musste er dorthin. Daher versuchte der Professor für Verteidigung Ruhe zu bewahren und sagte, dass die Prinzen in Sicherheit seien. Dies musste er im nächsten Moment auch noch dem Chef von Williams Leibwache beibringen, dem die Anstrengung ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und sich nicht ganz so sicher war, wie er die Situation behandeln sollte.

Allein, dass James Bond ein auch unter den Palastangestellten nicht unbekannter Mann, für ihn bürgte, bewahrte Damions Dad davor, sofort verhaftet zu werden. Schließlich aber schaffte es Steph sogar, dass man ihm eine sichere Leitung in den Buckingham Palast herstellte und nachdem er mit Prinz Charles gesprochen hatte, und ihm erklärt hatte, was geschehen war, bekam er sofort grünes Licht, sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts zu machen. Schließlich wollte Charles Gewissheit. Bevor Steph London jedoch verließ, apparierte er noch einmal kurz ins Hotel und holte die Truhe von Mister Kasch´dir, welche sie in einem der Abstellräume versteckt hatten.

11


	103. Kapitel 103

Kapitel 103

Das Getuschel, welches die Große Halle von Hogwarts durchflutete, wollte einfach nicht abflauen. Selbst das mehr als nur strenge Gesicht der Direktorin konnte daran nichts ändern. Andererseits konnte sich aber auch kein Schüler daran erinnern, dass es in den letzten Jahren dazu gekommen war, dass das Frühstück verschoben wurde und sie die Große Halle erst eine Stunde später betreten konnten. Und das, obwohl nichts im Inneren des riesigen Raumes daraufhin deutete, dass hier irgendwas Ungewöhnliches geschehen war.

Einzig, dass sich einige Schüler nicht an den Diskussionen beteiligten zeugte davon, dass sie mehr wussten. Und wenn man dann noch die Tatsache bedachte, wer diese Schüler waren, nämlich Harry Potters engste Freunde, und auch nicht außer acht ließ, das gerade dieser Gryffindor im Moment fehlte, nun, dies konnte nur bedeuteten, dass es mal wieder mit dem vom Tagespropheten als Retter der Gesellschaft ernannten Schwarzhaarigen zu tun hatte.

Doch was war mit Harry Potter geschehen? Wo war er? Verletzt? Nein, dies konnte nicht sein, denn Madame Pomfrey saß auf ihrem Platz am Lehrertisch, auch wenn sie einen sehr müden Eindruck machte. Die meisten Schüler schienen zu rätseln, jedenfalls stellte Hermine dies für sich fest, als sie all die Blicke auffing. Andererseits machte sie sich auch Sorgen, riesige Sorgen um ihren Liebsten. Denn das dieser mal wieder so überstürzt verschwand war so eine Sache, welche die Gryffindor noch zur Verzweiflung trieb.

Ihre Gedanken fortsetzten konnte Hermine jedoch nicht, denn ein Kribbeln im Nacken sagte ihr, das gleich etwas passieren würde. Und auch Ron und Damion schienen etwas zu spüren und schauten instinktiv zur Tür. Doch von dorther kam nichts. Nein, vielmehr schien die gesamte Hallendecke plötzlich in Flammen zu stehen. Es war wie eine gewaltige Feuerwalze, die sich mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu den Köpfen aller, durch die Luft bewegte und den Raum in ein bizarres Licht tauchte. Ein Großteil der Schüler duckte sich oder ging zu Boden. Andere starrten nur auf das Feuer aus dessen Tiefen plötzlich eine Stimme mit einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Autorität rief, „POPPY ... zum Krankenflügel ... SOFORT".

Damit war das Feuer auch schon wieder verschwunden und erste Schreie hallten durch die Luft. Meist stammten sie von Erstklässlern, die verängstig in den Raum schauten. Jedoch verstummten sie sofort, als sich die angesprochene Schulheilerin von ihrem Platz erhob, ihr gerade geschmiertes Brötchen hinwarf und mit geballtem Gesicht in Richtung Tür stürmte. Alles was man dann noch hörte, waren die Worte, "Oh dieser Bengel, wenn ich den in die Finger bekomme. Wer glaubt er, wer ich bin? Sein persönliche Sklavin?"

Wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, hätten Hermine und Co bestimmt losgelacht. Doch so entschieden Harrys Freundin, Ginny, Damion und auch Ron im Geiste einfach nur, still zu sein und der Heilerin zu folgen. Zwar wollte die Direktorin sie noch aufhalten, doch dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und ließ die vier ziehen. Diese Schüler waren eh schon zu tief in die Sache verwickelt, als das sie als Vorsteherin von Hogwarts noch viel tun konnte. Wozu sie aber in der Lage schien, war die Tatsache, dass sie die anderen Schüler, diejenigen welche aus plötzlicher Neugier die Halle verlassen wollten, aufzuhalten. Und dies tat sie auch. Besonders einige Ravenclaw schienen unbedingt wissen zu wollen, was denn los war. Harry hatte ja auch nicht gerade den konventionellen Weg der Nachrichtenübertragung benutzt.

Normalerweise brauchte man gut zehn Minuten, um von der Großen Halle zum Krankenflügel zu gelangen, doch wie gesagt, normalerweise und als Schüler. Poppy hingegen war schon so lange in Hogwarts tätig und da schon Albus Dumbledore wusste, das Zeit manchmal das wichtigste war, wenn es um Menschenleben ging, gab es für Poppy im Schloss einige Passagen, die sie nutzen konnte um eben die entscheidenden Minuten zu bekommen.

So trat die alte Heilerin keine drei Minuten nachdem sie die Große Halle verlassen hatte, plötzlich hinter einem mächtigen, sehr alt aussehendem Wandvorhang gegenüber ihrem Reich hervor und ging danach schnellen Schrittes in den Krankenflügel. Zwar schüttelte der auf dem Teppich verewigte Ritter noch wütend seine eiserne Faust, weil ihn die alte Hexe geweckt hatte, doch das ließ Poppy kalt, anders als der Anblick welcher sie erwartete. Dieser war doch schon ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig. Überall roch es noch nach Qualm, zwei drei Laken hatte Harry auch angekohlt und während etwas weiter hinten im Raum zwei Mädchen mit fast vollständig verbrannten Sachen hockten und weinten, waren Harry Potter und Prinz William dabei, den immer noch bewusstlosen jüngeren Bruder vom William auf Harrys Stammbett zu legen.

„Oh mein Gott, eure Hoheit", rief Poppy aus und rannte förmlich zu ihrem Patienten. Am Bett angekommen stockte sie jedoch entsetzt und blickte auf das Stück Holz, welches in der Schulter steckte. Harry sah zu ihr auf und sagte voller Sorge, „Ich hab es drin gelassen Poppy. Ich wusste nicht ob ich es entfernen kann."

Poppy nickte und erwiderte, „das war völlig richtig Harry, allerdings hat dein Feuer es etwas stark aufgeheizt und nun muss es raus." Mit diesen Worten zückte die Heilerin ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Prinzen. Sie sprach einige Diagnosezauber und dann bat sie beide Jungen, sie sollten Prinz Harry ganz fest aufs Bett drücken. Der Gryffindor nickte und auch der ältere Sohn von Charles wollte alles tun, damit sein Bruder wieder gesund wurde. Dann war es soweit und Poppy umfasst das Tischbein. Sie blickt die zwei Jungen noch mal fest an und mit einem lauten „Jetzt", zog sie das Holz aus der Schulter.

Das nächste was den Raum durchschnitt war ein Schmerzensschrei seitens Prinz Harrys und das Weinen der beiden Mädchen. Doch auf diese konnten sie jetzt nicht eingehen. Williams Bruder war erwacht und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Rasch warf Poppy das Tischbein weg und griff sich das Bettlaken vom Nebenbett. Dieses drückte sie auf klaffende Wunde und versuchte damit die Blutung zu stoppen. Ohne Zweifel waren eine oder mehrere Arterien verletzt und der kleine Junge blutete nun wie ein Schwein.

„Harry schaffst du es, seine Wunde zu schließen?", fragte Poppy, immer noch auf die Wunde pressend und schaute den Gryffindor dabei besorgt an. Immerhin hatte auch Harry seine Kräfte in den letzten Stunden stark beansprucht.

„Ich werde es versuchen Poppy. Doch dazu musst ich ihn loslassen." Erwiderte Harry und das konnte ein Problem darstellen, da sie den Verletzten nicht auf magische Weise ruhigstellen konnten. Immerhin bestand ja die Gefahr, dass er nicht wieder aufwachte. Dann war da noch William, dessen Kräfte auch nicht mehr voll da waren. Immerhin hatte Voldemort sich mit ihm vergnügt und der Cruciatusfluch verlangte einem schon eine Menge ab.

Zum Glück ging in diesem Moment die Tür auf und Harrys Freunde kamen herein. Sie alle eilten zum Bett, die Sorge in ihrem Gesicht ganz deutlich zu sehen. Aber noch bevor sie sich über Harrys Wohl erkundigen konnten, wurden alle vier eingespannt. „Du", sagte Poppy und zeigte auf Ron. „Du löst Prinz William ab und hältst seinen kleinen Bruder ganz fest. Nutze zur Not deine besonderen Kräfte. Mach ihn aber nicht kaputt. Und du Damion machst das gleich auf Harrys Seite. Ginny und Hermine, ihr kümmert euch um die Mädchen. Ich denke sie können etwas Fürsorge gebrauchen "

„Welche Mädchen?", fragte Ron und schaute sich um. Sein Blick traf auf die beiden verängstigten Gesichter und dann schaute er irritiert zwischen Harry und dem fremden Mädchen hin und her. Er bemerkte nicht einmal den Zustand der Beiden bzw. ihrer nicht vorhandenen Sachen. Poppy unterbrach die kurze Stille und holte den Werwolf aus seinen Gedanken. Man schritt zur Tat. Damion und Ron umklammerten den sich immer noch vor Schmerzen windenden Prinzen und Harry konzentrierten sich, kaum dass er seine Hände frei hatte, darauf, so viel Tränen wie möglich zu produzieren. Diese fing er in einer kleinen Schale auf und reichte sie schließlich Poppy, die damit die Wunde versorgte.

Minuten verstrichen und nur langsam hörte die Blutung auf. Immer wieder hörte man Poppy leise vor sich hinbeten und erst jetzt konnte Harry mal aufatmen. Er schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte sein Herz zu beruhigen. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und wurde sich zum ersten Male gewahr, dass seine Teleportation doch noch nicht so perfekt war. Irgendwie schien er sich in Stresssituationen nicht richtig zu konzentrieren und daher hatte er sein Feuer nicht ganz so unter Kontrolle. Na jedenfalls zückte der Gryffindor seinen Zauberstab und beschwor einen schwarzen Umhang. Diesen überreichte er Prinz William, damit dieser seine Blöße bedecken konnte. Etwas, dass der Prinz im Moment wohl als allerletztes wahrgenommen hatte. Aber Prinz war Prinz und die Prinzenrolle sollte ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis bleiben.

Hermine und Ginny hatten in der Zwischenzeit auch getan worum man sie gebeten hatte und ihre Umhänge den Mädchen gereicht. Außerdem hatte Hermine ihren Arm um Catherina gelegt, um sie zu beruhigen und Ginny kümmerte sich liebevoll um die jüngere Isabella. Die Angst stand beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben und die beiden Mädchen fassten nur langsam Vertrauen. Dann aber bemerkten sie, dass William sich sichtlich wohler fühlte und die Leute hier zu kennen schien und dies half ohne Zweifel.

Schließlich atmete auch Poppy auf und sagte allen leise, dass sie es geschafft hatten. Prinz Harrys Krämpfe und Schmerzen flauten ab und jetzt konnte man dem Jungen auch einige Tränke geben. Danach reinigte Madame Pomfrey den Körper des Prinzen und bat Harry ihr zu helfen, seinen Namensvetter richtig ins Bett zu legen, damit er sich gesund schlafen kann. Danach war der ältere Prinz dran und auch dieser konnte Poppys Art nicht widerstehen und schlief Minuten später.

Als letztes kümmerte sich die Schulheilerin um Catherina und Isabella, doch dies nicht weil sie die Prinzen bevorzugen wollte, nein, sie tat es aus rein medizinischer Sicht und weil Hermine und Ginny wirklich ein Händchen hatten. Beide Mädchen weinten nicht mehr und die Angst war auch aus ihren Gesichtern gebannt. Allerdings wurde es im Krankenflügel wieder etwas lauter als Poppy versuchte die beiden Freundinnen zu trennen und jede in ein Bett zu legen. Isabella wollte einfach nicht loslassen und daher gab Poppy kurz darauf nach und so schliefen die zwei Cousinen zusammen in einem Bett, nachdem sie ihren Beruhigungstrank genommen hatten.

Blieben also nur noch Harry und der Gryffindor wurde nun von Hermine bestürmt. Sie sah seinen Zustand und küsste ihn überall. Immer wieder sagte sie, dass er dies niemals wieder tun sollte, fragte, ob er wüsste, was sie durchgestanden habe. Bevor Harry jedoch so richtig auf seine Liebste eingehen konnte, wurde Hermine von ihm weggezogen und der Gryffindor sah sich dem strengen Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey gegenüber. „Mister Potter", sagte sie mit harter Stimme. „Wer gibt ihnen das Recht, mich herum zu kommandieren? Ich könnte ihre Großmutter sein und ..." Weiter kam auch Poppy nicht in ihrer nicht wirklich ernst gemeinten Tirade, denn Harry ereilte so etwas wie ein kurzer Schwächeanfall und dieser brachte Poppy dazu, in den Profimodus zu wechseln und ihren Lieblingsschüler auf ein Bett zu drücken. Seins war ja nicht frei und so musste das nächstbeste herhalten. Danach noch einen Trank und alles Flehen und Gutreden seitens Harrys half nicht mehr. Der Gryffindor glitt ins Reich der Träume.

„Mein Gott, ist der Junge störrisch", sagte Poppy und steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder weg. Dann blickte sie in Richtung Hermine und den anderen und fragte leise, wer so etwas nur tat. Wer folterte ein Kind mit dem Cruciatusfluch? Die Antwort kam von der Tür her und in Form von Stephano Styls Stimme. „Wie wär´s mit Voldemort, Poppy?", fragte er und trat, begleitet von der Direktorin in den Raum.

„Vol ...Voldemort", sagte Hermine entsetzt und schaute zwischen Harry und ihrem Professor hin und her. Steph nickte und stellte dann erst einmal die Truhe auf einen der Tische im Krankensaal. Danach zog er seinen Umhang aus und bat, obwohl es eigentlich nicht so seine Art war, Poppy darum, das sie ihm etwas gegen eine leichte Verbrennung gab. Die Wunde rührte aber nicht von Harry her, sondern von James Bonds Barretta. Der MI6 Agent hatte sie aus Versehen beim Apparieren gegen Stephs Unterarm gedrückt und da der Schalldämpfer durch seinen Dauereinsatz fast glühte, hatte er sich in der Haut des Zauberers verewigt.

Als die Wunde versorgt war, wandte sich Steph wieder an seine Schüler und erzählte ihnen in groben Zügen, was im Hotel Savoy passiert war. Die Gesichter seiner Zuhörer sprachen Bände und selbst die Direktorin konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Alles was sie noch sagen konnte war, dass Harry wirklich eine ganz besondere Person war und dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro. Die Queen musste unbedingt verständigt werden. Sie musste erfahren, dass es ihren beiden Enkeln gut ging. Und da die Hauptbeteiligten eh alle schliefen mussten die Verhöre sowieso warten. Ebenso wie die kleine Aussprache, welcher sich Harry noch stellen musste, im Bezug auf sein Verhalten im Umgang mit dem Todesser. Aus diesem Grunde verließen kurz darauf auch Hermine und die anderen Gryffindors den Krankenflügel und konnten im Laufe des Tages nur darauf warten, dass Harry sich ausgeschlafen hatte.

***

Er blinzelte einmal, er blinzelte zweimal und dann öffnete Harry seine Augen. Seim Kopf hämmerte, doch das war nach dem letzten Tag ja wohl keine Überraschung. Schließlich aber blendete der Gryffindor den Schmerz aus und schaute sich im Raum um. Sein Blick ging zu den Betten der beiden Prinzen, die jedoch noch fest zu schlafen schienen und dann schaute Harry zu Catherina und Isabella hinüber. Die zwei Mädchen waren wach und schauten immer noch leicht unsicher in den Raum. Harry konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken und wollte die ältere schon ansprechen, doch drang eine andere Stimme an sein Ohr. Es war der sanfte, dunkle Klang von Mister Kasch´dirs Worten, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten.

„Mister Potter?", fragte der alte Araber und Harry drehte sich nun so, dass er ihn besser sehen konnte. Schließlich begegneten sich beider Blicke und eine Träne bildete sich in den alten, müden Augen des Mannes. „Danke", flüsterte er und schien dann wieder in den Schlaf aufzudriften. Harry erwiderte ebenso leise „gern geschehen", worauf die Augen von Mister Kasch´dir wieder etwas munterer wurden und sein Blick schließlich zu den beiden Prinzen ging. Ungläubig fragte er in den Raum, aber eigentlich an Harry gewandt, „Sind dies dort drüben, die für die ich sie halte?" und Harry nickte, „Ja Mister Kasch´dir, das sind die Enkelsöhne der Queen. Ich hab sie aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht, als Voldemort aufgetaucht ist, um ihre Kiste oder vielleicht auch mich in seine Gewalt zu bringen."

„Die Truhe, oh nein. Die Waffe, er darf sie nicht erhalten." Die Stimme des alten Mannes bebte und er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Doch die Verletzungen, welche die Todesser ihm zugeführt hatten, waren doch beträchtlich und er sackte wieder zusammen. Harry rief ihm zu, dass sie die Kiste in Sicherheit gebracht hatten und hoffte, das es auch an dem war. Harry hatte ja nicht mehr mitbekommen, wie Steph in Hogwarts eingetroffen war und Poppy hatte die Truhe in ihr Büro geschafft, nachdem sie nicht wusste, was sie darstellte und sie außerdem einen Tisch blockierte.

Diese Worte schienen bei Mister Kasch´dir einen riesigen Stein von dessen Herz fallen zu lassen und jetzt gestattete sich der alte Mann es auch, wieder einzuschlafen. Harry allerdings schwirrten nun die Worte „Truhe" und „Waffe" im Kopf herum und dies verstärkte seine Kopfschmerzen um einiges. Sein Blick ging wieder durch den Raum und er bemerkte, dass durch seinen kurzen Wortwechsel Prinz William aus seinem Schlafe erwacht war und nun zu ihm herüber schaute. Dann senkte der Prinz plötzlich seinen Kopf und sagte, „Danke Harry, ohne dich wären wir nicht mehr am Leben."

Natürlich wurde der Gryffindor rot und senkte verlegen seinen Kopf. Harry brauchte dies nicht immer wieder zu hören und winkte ab. Er meinte, dass die beiden Prinzen und ihre Freundinnen ohne ihn vielleicht nicht einmal in Gefahr gewesen wären. Doch da meldete sich William zu Wort und meinte, das Voldemort direkt zu ihnen ins Zimmer gekommen war und gesagte hat, dass ihn etwas in Catherina dorthin geführt habe.

Harry schaute zu den beiden Mädchen rüber und musterte der ältere genau. Da aber wurde die Tür geöffnet und Poppy kam in Begleitung von Steph und der Direktorin rein. „Guten Morgen Herrschaften", sagte die alte Heilerin und stellte jedem einen Becher mit einer grünlich schimmernden Flüssigkeit hin. „Ich denke, es geht allen soweit gut und nun haben die Direktorin und auch später zwei Beamte des Ministeriums noch einige Fragen an euch."

Man merkte deutlich, dass Poppy es überhaupt nicht mochte, dass man ihre Patienten schon nach so kurzer Zeit belasten wollte. Doch irgendetwas schien die alte Hexe dazu zu zwingen und Harry fragte sich was dies war. Die Direktorin allein konnte dies nicht sein, doch hielt Professor McGonagall die Antwort in ihren Händen und zwar in Form einer Zeitung, einer Muggelzeitung. Diese reichte sie Harry und schon als er die Titelseite aufschlug, weiteten sich seine Augen.

ANGRIFF AUF DAS KÖNIGSHAUS – KRONZPRINZ UND SEIN BRUDER VERSCHLEPPT

Harry wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen und schaute schockiert zur Direktorin auf. Diese jedoch machte nicht wirklich einen besorgten Eindruck und bat Harry, den Artikel erst einmal zu lesen. Der Gryffindor nickte und breitete dann die Zeitung vor sich aus, damit er auch alles im Blick hatte.

... sie lesen richtig liebe Leser und Leserinnen. Heute Morgen ist es in London, unserem kulturellen Zentrum Britanniens zu einem Zwischenfall gekommen, der bisher als so unvorstellbar galt, dass es unserer Nation nun den Atem raubt. Wie wir aus sicherer Quelle wissen, kam es heute morgen im Hotel Savoy zu einem ernsten Zwischenfall, der mit einer kurzen Schießerei begann und schließlich in einem Brand endete. Dies allein ist schon eine Tragödie. Doch wie wir erfahren haben, befanden sich im Hotel Savoy die beiden Prinzen Harry und William um mit guten Bekannten eine kleine Feier zu begehen. Und von eben unseren beiden Prinzen fehlt seit dem jede Spur. Zwar hat der Buckingham Palast noch nichts bestätigt oder dementiert. Aber es war für alle, die vor Ort waren, offensichtlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn sowohl der Geheimdienst als auch die Polizei ist mehr als nur aufgeregt und hat eine totale Nachrichtensperre verhängt.

Hoffen wir, dass sich alles zum Guten wendet und es den Prinzen gut geht. Sollten sie wirklich verschleppt worden sein, ständen wir am Rand einer Katastrophe, denn die Queen wird es sich nicht gefallen lassen, dass man ihrer Familie Gewalt antut. Weiteres lesen ais auf den Seiten 2,3 und 4....

„Das ist nicht deren Ernst, oder Professor?", fragte Harry ungläubig und starrte die Direktorin an. Doch McGonagall nickte und erwiderte, „Doch Harry, aber denk dir nicht so viel dabei. So ist nun mal die Presse. Und da gibt's auch keinen Unterschied zwischen dem Tagespropheten und der Muggelpresse."

„Ja aber was können wir tun, Professor? Das können wir doch nicht so stehen lassen?", fuhr Harry auf und bereute es im nächsten Moment. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf stach fürchterlich. Die Direktorin bedachte ihren Schüler mit einem besorgten Blick und drückte ihn wieder aufs Bett.

„Es bleibt ja auch nicht so stehen, Harry. Ich persönlich habe mich mit der Queen in Verbindung gesetzt und ihr alles erklärt. Sie will noch heute Abend eine Erklärung abgeben. Die Presse wollte halt nur nicht darauf warten und hat sich ihre eigene Story zusammengesponnen. Ich soll dich auch von der Königin grüßen und dir ihren Dank übermitteln. Sie wird auf alle Fälle ..."

Weiter kam die Direktorin nicht, da sie ein Klopfen vom Fenster her unterbrach. Poppy schaute hoch und öffnete einen der Flügel für eine wunderschöne Schneeeule, von der man denken konnte, sie sei Harrys Hedwig. Doch sie war es nicht und der Vogel flog auch nicht zu Harry oder gar zur Direktorin. Nein, die Schneeeule landete direkt vor Catherina, welche das Tier skeptisch und mit großem Respekt beäugt.

„Was soll das? Eine Eule als Briefbote?", fragte Catherina und deutete auf das zusammengerollte Pergament am Beine des Vogels. Ihre Cousine war allerdings ganz anderer Natur und streichelte die Eule ohne Scheu, was sich das Tier auch gefallen ließ.

„Nun ja, Miss ...", die Direktorin wollte ihr nun erklären, was es mit der Briefzustellung in der Zaubererwelt auf sich hatte, doch sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal den Familiennamen von Catherina.

„Meine Name ist Catherina Easterbrook, Ma´am", stellte sich das blonde Mädchen vor und die Augen von Professor McGonagall hatten plötzlich einen Glanz der Erkenntnis. Sie musterte Prinz Williams Freundin und fragte dann, „Und ihre Mutter hört auf den Namen Cynthia, richtig?"

„Jawohl, Madame, Cynthia Easterbrook. Lady Easterbrook, sollten wir offiziell unterwegs sein. Doch woher wissen sie das?" Fügte sie noch hinzu und schaute zu den beiden Prinzen. Die Direktorin lachte kurz und meinte dann, dass Catherina vielleicht den Brief lesen sollte. Er würde ohne Zweifel von ihrer Mutter sein. Das blonde Mädchen schaute zwar noch etwas unsicher und verwirrt, kam der Aufforderung aber nach und schon nach den ersten Sätzen weiteten sich ihre Augen.

Professor McGonagall wandte sich in der Zwischenzeit an die anderen und erklärte ihnen wie sie die Sache sah und was sie wusste. „Nun Harry, ich denke die liebe Catherina erfährt gerade, woher ihre Mutter stammt. Lady Easterbrook wurde nämlich als Hexe geboren und ist sogar hier zur Schule gegangen. Du kannst Poppy fragen, sie erinnert sich bestimmt auch noch an sie. Damals hieß sie Cynthia Donavan und sie war eine von Lily Potters Freundinnen."

„Von Mum?", fragte Harry und sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer. „Aber warum lebt sie nun in der Muggelwelt."

„Das liegt wohl an den Erfahrungen, die sie gemacht hat. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, hatte es alles mit Voldemorts erster Machtergreifung zu tun und dass ihr damaliger Verlobter eines der ersten Opfer war, welches wir zu der Zeit zu beklagen hatten. Viele von uns sind damals aus der magischen Welt geflohen. Sei es nach Amerika oder aber in die Muggelwelt. Doch wir können unsere Herkunft nicht verleugnen oder gar vergessen."

Der Blick von Professor McGonagall lag nun wieder auf Catherina und Isabella. Das ältere Mädchen hatte Tränen im Gesicht und hielt den Brief krampfhaft in ihren Händen. Isabella versuchte nun auch etwas auf dem Pergament zu erkennen, doch es war schon zu zerknittert. Schließlich legte sie ihren Arm um ihre Cousine und meinte, dass alles gut werde. Harry fragte sich allerdings, wie es nun mit den beiden weitergehen sollte, denn dass Catherina magisch war, hatte ihnen Voldemort selbst bestätig und dass ihre Cousine keine einfache Muggel war bewies die Tatsache, dass sie Harry, Poppy und Hogwarts überhaupt sah.

Es war dann die Direktorin, welche beschloss, dass die beiden Prinzen und auch die Mädchen hier im Schloss blieben, bis vor allem der kleine Harry vollkommen genesen war. Sie würde notfalls die Verantwortung gegenüber der Queen übernehmen und so ordnete sie nur noch an, dass Harry sich mit ihr am Abend traf, damit sie ihre nächsten Schritte planen konnten und man sich auch mit Mister Kasch´dir zusammensetzte und redete. Harry sagte zu und dann stand der Rest des Tages im Zeichen des Erklärens. William, Catherina und Isabella hatten eine Menge Fragen die es zu beantworten gab, doch mit ein wenig Hilfe von Hermine und Ginny war dies keine wirkliches Problem.

***

Es war so gegen vier Uhr am Nachmittag, als Harry in seinen Erzählungen unterbrochen wurde, da die beiden Auroren aus dem Ministerium, welche die Direktorin am Morgen erwähnt hatte, in Hogwarts eingetroffen waren. Harry hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit gefragte, wen Rufus Scimgeour schicken würde und was sie wissen wollten. Denn nach dem Desaster im Herbst hatte der Minister ja nicht mehr wirklich viel Auswahl an Leuten, die sich frei in Hogwarts bewegen konnten. Zu Harrys Überraschung betraten dann Tonks und Kingsley den Krankensaal und beide funkelten den Gryffindor verschwörerisch an.

„Hey Kleiner", rief Tonks und umarmte Harry, das Protokoll und ihre Aufgabe mal vergessend, während ihr Partner sich vor Prinz Harry verbeugte und ihn nach seinem Befinden fragte. Als dann die Höflichkeiten erledigt waren, wollten die beiden Auroren natürlich ganz genau wissen, was geschehen war. Harry spürte aber, dass es mehr persönliches Interesse, als dienstliche Neugier war. So erzählte der Gryffindor ihnen alles frei heraus, jedoch den Grund für seinen Besuch in London verschwieg er vorsorglich.

Allerdings verursachte Harry kurz darauf allen einige Momente des Lachens, denn als Tonks es sich etwas bequemer machte und ihre Uniformjacke auszog, starrte der Gryffindor ihr plötzlich unvermittelt auf die Brust. Er merkte dies nicht einmal, bis ihn Tonks neckend darauf ansprach. Schließlich hatte er durch Hermine, die in den letzten Wochen auch noch an Weiblichkeit zugelegt hatte, nicht wirklich ein Defizit an Busen. Doch der Spruch, welchen die eh schon manchmal verrückte Hexe auf ihrem T-Shirt stehen hatte, ließ den armen Harry einfach nicht los. In großen Lettern prangte über der nicht wirklich kleinen Oberweite von Tonks ... _**Fühl dich sicher – Schlaf mit eine Aurorin**_.

Harry verschluckte sich förmlich und schaute zu Boden. Kingsley jedoch konnte nicht anders und fragte den Gryffindor, ob ihm ihre neuen T-Shirts gefielen. Sie gehörten zwar nicht zur offiziellen Uniform, doch die Auroreneinheit um den schwarzen Leibwächter des Premiers war halt eine eingeschworene Familie und verstand auch eine Menge Spaß. Dies zeigte dann auch Kingsleys T-Shirt, welches er nun präsentierte und darauf stand ... _**Büro des Ministers, die Nummer, die sie rufen – Zentrale der Auroren, die Leute, die auch kommen. **_

Harry war sich sicher, dass Rufus dieser Spruch besonders aufstoßen würde, wenn er ihn irgendwann las. Schließlich klärten Tonks und Kingsley mit Harry noch einige Dinge, welche sie als offizielle Erklärung für die Sache im Savoy als Pressefutter vorbereitet hatten. Und hierbei fragte Harry Tonks auch, ob sie nicht auch was wegen der Muggelpresse tun konnten. Tonks schaute zu ihrem Kollegen und dessen Gesicht wurde ein wenig grimmig. Er blickte Harry direkt in die Augen und sagte, „Ist schon in Arbeit Harry. Ich habe zwei Leute darauf angesetzt, die sichere Quelle der Reporter zu finden und glaub mir, derjenige, der das zu verantworten hat, kann morgen den Wagen des Ministers waschen."

„Den Was waschen?", fragte Harry verwirrt und Tonks sagte mit erklärender Stimme, „Es heißt, er ist gefeuert."

„Ach so", sagte Harry, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich verstand. Kingsley meinte daraufhin, dass dies so eine Redewendung unter den Auroren war. Es hing mit einem alte Brauch der Aurorenzentrale zusammen, der besagte, ein jeder Auror beginnt als Neuling seine Laufbahn mit dem Waschen des Ministerwagens und daher sollte dies auch die letzte Tätigkeit eines scheidenden Beamten im Dienste des Ministeriums sein. Es sei denn, er stirbt in Ausübung seines Dienstes.

Harry verstand nur Bahnhof und Tonks fügte hinzu, „Das musst du nicht verstehen, Harry. Es ist halt ein Brauch, der auf eine Zeit zurück ging, wo es die Leute noch als Ehre ansahen, für das Ministerium zu arbeiten und nicht nur als Job. Auch sah man damals den Minister noch mit anderen Augen. Doch dazu äußere ich mich jetzt nicht weiter. Denk einfach so, ein jeder Auror möchte vor seinem Ruhestand, dass alles in Ordnung ist und er ruhigen Gewissens die Tür hinter sich zumachen kann."

Harry nickte und lächelte Tonks an. Danach fragte er die beiden Auroren, wie sie darüber dachten, was mit den beiden Prinzen und ihren Begleiterinnen geschehen sollte. Tonks hatte hierbei scheinbar nicht wirklich etwas zu melden. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Kingsley, welcher meinte, er würde in einer Stunde eh wieder bei Tony Blair sein und die Sache schon regeln. Hier in Hogwarts wären William und Co wohl am sichersten und das war alles was zählt. Harry sah die Sache auch so und kurz darauf waren die Jugendlichen wieder unter sich. Harry nutzte die Zeit, um sich noch einige Gedanken zu machen. Schließlich hatte er am Abend noch ein wichtiges Gespräch zu führen...


	104. Kapitel 104

Kapitel 104

Harry hatte sein Abendmahl gerade beendet und schluckte die letzte Pille, welche Poppy allen auf den Teller gelegt hatte herunter. Angewiderte verzog er sein Gesicht, denn der Geschmack der Medizin war einfach nur eklig. Doch er war nicht der einzige im Raum, der so dachte. Nein auch Hogwarts Gäste schluckten die Pillen nur widerwärtig, William mit einem Gesicht kurz vor dem Übergeben und Prinz Harry eher mit Schmerz verzogenen Gesicht, denn das Schlucken tat ihm noch sehr weh.

Gegen sieben Uhr dann zog Harry sich seine Hose an und bereitete sich darauf vor, ins Büro von Professor McGonagall zu gehen. Mister Kasch´dir hatte den Krankenflügel schon einige Stunden zuvor verlassen und machte sich in Begleitung von Steph ein wenig mit der Schule vertraut. Ein letzter Blick zu Prinz William und das Versprechen, nachher wieder zu kommen und dann konnte es auch schon losgehen. Allerdings wurde Harry an der Tür noch mal aufgehalten, da Poppy sich lautstark mit jemandem unterhielt. Na ja man konnte auch sagen, dass sie stritt. Jedenfalls wurde ihre Stimme immer lauter, da sie es nicht gewohnt war, dass man ihr, mit Ausnahme einiger einschlägig bekannten Schüler, widersprach.

Neugierig ging Harry einige Schritte in Richtung Tür und lauschte. Dabei hörte er nun auch mal die andere Stimme und diese gehörte einem Mädchen. „Ich will doch nur wissen, ob er wirklich hier ist und ob es ihm gut geht, Madame Pomfrey. Und ob, sollte es so sein, sie ihm das hier geben könnten."

„Miss Swany, ich weiß nicht wie sie darauf kommen? Oder woher sie die Informationen ha ..."

„Harry?" – Prinz William unterbrach das Lauschen des Gryffindors und dieser drehte sich um „Ja?" – „Könntest du Madame Pomfrey sagen, dass ich sie sehen möchte. Ich ... ich ..."

Harry musste nun lächeln, als er das leicht rote Gesicht des Prinzen sah. Hatte William etwa eine kleine Hexe als Freundin? Der blonde Junge deutete sehr schnell das Grinsen in Harrys Gesicht und seine Züge strafften sich. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst, Harry. Lisa ist meine Brieffreundin. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wie sie aussieht. Also in natura. Wir haben uns bisher nur geschrieben und auf dem Foto, welches sie mir mal geschickt hat, war sie nicht ganz so deutlich zu erkennen."

Ein Geräusch lenkte Harry etwas ab. Es war ein leichtes Kichern, welches vom Bett der Mädchen her kam. Catherina und Isabella machte eindeutige Gesten in Richtung William. Die eine formte die Lippen zum Kuss und die andere tat so, als würde sie schmachtend dahinfließen. Ein Kissen beendet das Schauspiel dann aber. William hatte es nach ihnen geworfen. Allerdings hatte sein Gesicht nun die Farbe einer reifen Tomate, wodurch Harry beschloss seinem adligen Freund zu helfen. Er richtete seine Hand auf die beiden kichernden Mädchen und ein kleiner Wasserstrahl ließ ihnen das lachen vergehen.

Danach ging er zur Tür und mischte sich in das Wortgefecht zwischen Poppy und Lisa ein. Er sah das Mädchen an und sagte, „William möchte jetzt aber keinen Brief von dir haben." Sofort entgleiste dem Mädchen das Gesicht und Madame Pomfrey machte ein siegessicheres. „Er möchte dich mal persönlich kennen lernen. Sorry Poppy, aber gegen einen Prinzen bin ich machtlos."

Die alte Heilerin starrte ihren Lieblingspatienten mit großen Augen an und Lisa nutzte ihre Chance. Sie schlüpfte durch die Tür und Harry zog sie hinter sich rasch zu. So konnte er Poppy ja vielleicht noch ein wenig aufhalten. Die alte Hexe seufzte jedoch nur und wandte sich dann mit einem sarkastischem „na wenn der Prinz es so will", ab und ging in Richtung Wandteppich. Harry schaute ihr nach und überlegte was dies sollte. Da aber bemerkte auch Poppy, was sie hier tat und überlegte, wie sie Schadensbegrenzung betreiben könnte. Harry hatte aber seine Schlüsse gezogen und seine Brillengläser verdunkelten sich. „So ist das also", dachte er für sich und meinte dann an Poppy gewandt, „Ich werde es niemanden verraten Poppy. Alte Leute sollte auch so ihre Geheimnisse haben."

„Pass auf was du sagst, Harry. Du könntest mal wieder in einem meiner Betten liegen." Erwiderte Poppy und verschwand hinter dem Wandteppich. Harry grinste und machte sie nun endlich auf den Weg zum Büro der Direktorin. Er wollte auf gar keinem Fall Mister Kasch´dir oder die anderen warten lassen. Demzufolge beschleunigte er seine Schritte und kam keine fünf Minuten später vor dem Gargoyle vor Professor McGonagalls Büro an.

***

In Dumbledores altem Büro war schon ein geschäftiges Treiben. Sowohl Harrys Freunde, als auch Steph und die Direktorin saßen um den großen Schreibtisch herum und lauschten den Geschichten des alten Arabers. Und da waren sie nicht die einzigen. Nein, auch die meisten Portraits hörten mit zu, allen voran Albus Dumbledore. Doch er war der einzige, der auch mal etwas dazu sagte oder Abdul Kasch´dir etwas fragte.

Dann wurde Harrys Anwesendheit bemerkt und Hermine sprang auf. Sie rannte zu ihrem Freund du umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Oh Harry, schön dass es dir wieder besser geht", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen und beide in einem langen Kuss versanken. Dieser wurde aber schließlich von einem „Hmm Hmm" seitens Professor McGonagall unterbrochen, worauf Harry Freundin ein schnippisches „Neidisch?" entrutschte. Sofort wurde Hermine rot und schaute entsetzt in McGonagalls Gesicht. Die alte Hexe mochte ihre Schülerin jedoch so sehr, dass sie den kleinen Ausrutscher verzieh. Was sie aber nicht durchgehen ließ, war das Lachen von Ron, Steph und Damion. Diese drei ernteten einen bösen Blick, welcher sie sofort verstummen ließ.

Die kleine Unterbrechung außer acht lassend, erzählte Mister Kasch´dir noch schnell den Schluss seiner letzten Begebenheit aus den Orient und dann stand der alte Mann auf und kam auf Harry zu. Er verbeugte sich kurz und dankte dem Gryffindor noch einmal für seine Rettung. Harry wollte dies allerdings gar nicht. Er sah es nun mal als seine Pflicht an, einem Menschen in Not zu helfen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er sich schon wieder im Rampenlicht sah und rot wurde.

Viel lieber wollte er wissen, was die anderen bisher besprochen hatten und hier war es Ron der seinem Kumpel sagte, dass ihnen der alte Araber bis jetzt nichts zu den Dingen, welche Harrys Vermächtnis betrafen verraten hatte. Lediglich Geschichten aus dem Morgenland hatte er erzählt und Harrys bester Freund fügte hinzu, dass er gerade manche Dinge gehört hatte, wogegen die Geschichten von Bill aus seiner Zeit in Ägypten nichts waren. Mister Kasch´dir schmunzelte, als er dem Rothaarigen zuhörte. Er merkte offenbar, dass Ron es manchmal brauchte, dass er auch etwas zu erzählen hatte. Schließlich war auch er mal jung gewesen und hatte im Schatten mehrerer Brüder gestanden.

Harry lächelte über Rons Bemerkung und nahm letztlich auf dem freien Stuhl neben Hermine platz. Dann sah er zur Direktorin und sein Blick sagte eindeutig, dass er einige Antworten wollte. Bevor Harry jedoch den Grund für Mister Kasch´dirs Besuch, nämlich das gryffindorsche Geheimnis, ansprechen konnte, erhob Professor McGonagall das Wort und zog zusätzlich eine Zeitung aus einer der Schreibtischschubladen. Sie reichte die sorgfältig gefaltete Abendausgabe eines Muggelblattes an den Gryffindor weiter und lächelte irgendwie geheimnisvoll. „Hier Harry, das könnte dich interessieren", sagte sie noch und der Schwarzhaarige begann rasch zu lesen.

William und Harry in Sicherheit – Schutzengel rettete die Prinzen vor dem Tode

Harry fragte sich, ob er nach dieser Überschrift überhaupt weiterlesen wollte, denn wenn die Muggelreporter nur annähernd so arbeiteten wie die vom Tagepropheten, dann würde man ihn bestimmt noch heute nach Rom schleifen, zur Heiligsprechung. Mit leicht säuerlichem Gesicht schaute Harry seine Freundin an und spürte, wie diese seine Hand unter dem Tisch ergriff. Dann lächelte sie ihm aufmunternd zu und Harry las weiter.

_**... Ja liebe Leser, sie haben es richtig gelesen. Den beiden Prinzen, von denen man heute Morgen gedacht hatte, sie seien im Zuge des Überfalls auf das Hotel Savoy, verschleppt worden, sind in Wirklichkeit in Sicherheit. Wie ein Sprecher des Palastes uns vor wenigen Minuten bestätigte, befinden sich die beiden Söhne von Prinz Charles derzeit auf dem Anwesen eines Freundes der Familie. Es handelte sich dabei um den noch ziemlich jungen Lord Harry James Potter, einem Teenager, der erst vor wenigen Wochen seinen Adelstitel durch die Queen zurückerhalten hat. **_

Grund hierfür war das rechtzeitige und besonnene Handeln von Lord Potter, als es vor wenigen Wochen bei einem Bankett im Buckingham Palast zu einer Störung der Heizungsanlage und einer daraus resultierenden Explosion kam. Lord Potter schritt damals mutig und heldenhaft ein und konnte verhindern, dass unsere Königin Elizabeth II zu Schaden kam.

_**Viele werden sich nun fragen, wer dieser Lord Potter ist, doch auch wir hier in der Redaktion wissen bisher nur sehr wenig. Die Familie der Potters wurde laut Historikern schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr erwähnt, doch ich glaube, nein ich weiß, dass wir ihnen, liebe Leser, noch in dieser Woche einige Fakten zu diesem jungen Mann liefern können. Bis dahin wünschen wir unseren beiden Prinzen eine gute Heimreise, von wo sie auch immer beginnen mag. Und unser Dank gilt auch Lord Potter, dafür, dass er einmal mehr zur Stelle war und die Enkel der Königin so schnell in Sicherheit gebracht hat. **_

Am Ende unseres Berichtes gibt es aber noch den Hinweis, dass Scotland Yard sie, liebe Leser, um ihre Mithilfe bittet. Unsere Polizei appelliert an jeden Mitbürger, Hinweise im Bezug auf den Vorfall im Hotel Savoy in der Hauptgeschäftsstelle abzuliefern, damit man schnell zu einer lückenlosen Aufklärung des Angriffs auf unser Land kommt...

Harry stöhnte und zerknüllte die Zeitung fast. Allein Hermines beruhigende Hand verhinderte Schlimmeres, zumal das Papier schon zu qualmen begann. „Ist schon gut, mein Held", flüsterte Harrys Liebste und legte ihm demonstrativ den Arm um die Schulter. Die Gryffindor wusste einfach, wie sie Harry beruhigen konnte und sei es, indem sie ihren Freund etwas aufzog. Allerdings machte Mister Kasch´dir das ganze wieder zunichte, denn der alte Zauberer wandte sich nun an Harry und sagte mit großväterlichem Ton, „Mister Potter, es gibt keinen Grund, nicht auf das, was man getan hat, stolz zu sein. Sie haben immerhin einige Menschenleben gerettet und dies bei Gefahr für ihr eigenes Leben. Nehmen sie es doch einfach als Dank hin."

Harry schaute den alten Mann an und wollte schon erwidern, dass er das alles gar nicht wollte, doch Kasch´dirs Lächeln, welches in plötzlich so an Dumbledore erinnerte, hatte eine ganz andere Wirkung auf ihn. Harry akzeptierte mit einem Male, dass er nun mal den von Hermine einst erwähnten Rette- Mensch- Tick hatte und so schluckte er seine Worte runter. Es gab schließlich wichtigeres und somit platzte es dem Gryffindor auch gleich heraus und er fragte an Mister Kasch´dir gewandt, „Die Waffe, sie sagten, in der Truhe sei eine Waffe."

Vom plötzlichen Stimmungswandel des Gryffindors überrascht, musste der alte Araber erst mal seine Gedanken ordnen. Dann aber nickte er und schaute in Richtung des Regals, welches rechts hinter der Direktorin stand. Dort erkannte Harry sofort die ominöse lederne Truhe und auch noch einige andere Dinge. Unsicher blickte er nun zwischen dem Regal und Mister Kasch´dir hin und her und es war Steph, der den ersten Schritt machte. Damions Dad stand nämlich auf und breitete die verschiedenen Sachen aus dem Besitz ihres Gastes auf dem Schreibtisch aus. Harry erkannte nun diverse Bücher, welche wohl von Hermine in nächster Zeit in Beschlag genommen werden würden, dann drei lange, lederne Röhren, in denen Maler oft ihre bemalten Leinwände transportierten und schließlich die kleine Truhe, welche die Todesser nicht öffnen konnten.

„Was ist das alles, Mister Kasch´dir ?", fragte Harry und schaute neugierig in Richtung des alten Mannes.

„Das sind die Dinge, welche ich seit dem Raub wieder beschaffen konnte. Es handelt sich dabei um drei Gemälde, einige Log- oder Tagebücher und um eben diese Truhe, von der meine Vorfahren immer sagten, sie würde eine gefährliche Waffe in sich bergen."

„Aber was es ist, das wissen sie nicht, oder?", fragte Stephano Styls und Mister Kasch´dir schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Niemals hat es jemand geschafft, die Truhe zu öffnen. Irgendein Zauber liegt auf ihr und keiner meiner Vorfahren konnte ihn brechen, geschweige denn, dass es einer mit seinem ganzen Willen versucht hat. Wir waren die Hüter, Stephano. Wir sollten das Geheimnis wahren, nicht es erraten."

Mit diesen Worten lagen die Augen des alten Arabers wieder auf Harry, der dies aber gar nicht mehr mitbekam. Nein, die ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt nun der Truhe und der Möglichkeit etwas zu besitzen, was man gegen Voldemort einsetzen konnte. Harry musterte die Truhe ganz genau und begutachtete das braune Leder, aus dem sie gefertigt war. Er fragte sich, ob es von einem Tier stammt, was es heute vielleicht nicht mehr gab. Die Maserung erinnerte nämlich sehr stark an eine Echse und dann wider nicht, weil es auch Ansätze von Fell gab.

Schließlich wanderten Harry Finger über den Tisch zur Truhe und er zog sie zu sich hin. Die Direktorin wollte ihn zwar aufhalten, denn man wusste ja nicht, ob vielleicht eine Gefahr von ihr ausging, doch Harry war schneller und hielt den ledernen Behälter kurz darauf ganz fest in seinen Händen. In seinem Kopf rauschte es und er fragte sich, wie man nur an den Zaubern vorbeikam. Er streichelte die Truhe und während er dies tat, wurde er von Ron gefragte, ob er schon eine Idee hatte. Durch seinen Freund abgelenkt, bemerkte Harry nicht, dass sich sein Daumen unbewusst über den Deckel der Truhe bewegte und schließlich auf etwas Spitzes traf. Es war ein hinter einer ledernen Falte versteckter Dorn.

„Autsch", rief Harry und ließ die Truhe erschrocken los. Jeder sah den Gryffindor überrascht an und wie dieser den Tropfen Blut, der sich auf seinem Daumen bildete, besah. Und noch während Harry laut fragte, wer so blöd war, an so einer Stelle eine metallene Spitze einzuarbeiten, kam ihm plötzlich eine Idee. Harry drückte mit der anderen Hand den verletzten Daumen so stark zusammen, dass noch mehr Blut hervortrat und tropfte dieses dann auf die Truhe.

Seine Freunde wollten noch schockiert fragen, was das solle und ihn aufhalten, doch gingen ihre Proteste unter, als die lederne Truhe mit einem Male zu vibrieren begann und dann der Deckel mit einem Zischen aufschnappte. „Oh mein Gott", waren die Worte von Hermine und Ginny, während bei Mister Kasch´dir ein mehr oder weniger ersticktes „Bei Allah" zu hören war.

Einzig Steph blieb unbeeindruckt und murmelte etwas von Blutzaubern und wahrer Erbe. Die Direktorin schaute ihren Kollegen überrascht an und Steph erklärte mit kurzen Worten, wie er diese Sache jetzt deutete. „Versteht ihr nicht. Leute? Die Truhe und die anderen Artefakte wurden vor tausend Jahren versteckt, damit kein anderer jemals das Geheimnis der Gryffindors, oder besser Godric Gryffindors, ans Licht bringen konnte. Nur die Gryffindors selbst konnten den Zeitpunkt, sollte es jemals einen geben, bestimmen und so haben Harrys Ahnen, das was auch immer in der Truhe ist, so beschützt, dass nur ein wahrer Gryffindor sie öffnen kann. Und die bester Möglichkeit besteht darin, Blutmagie einzusetzen."

„Aber Blutzauber sind verboten, Professor", rief Hermine, wurde aber sogleich von Steph unterbrochen, da dieser leicht spitz meinte, dass diese Gesetze lange nach der Zeit der Gründer in Kraft getreten waren. Außerdem fügte er mit einem Grinsen noch hinzu, dass der Todesfluch auch verboten sei und trotzdem noch Verwendung fand. Darauf konnte Harrys Freundin nichts erwidern und kollektiv schauten alle nun auf den kleinen Spalt zwischen Truhenkorpus und Deckel. Es war dann Harry, der selbigen anhob und diese vor Schreck wieder fallen ließ, da Hermine kurz entsetzt quiekte. Grund hierfür war, dass sie als erste in die Truhe geschaute hatte und ihr Blick dabei auf einen ziemlich großen, schwarzen Skorpion fiel.

Das Tier war jedoch nicht mehr lebendig. Wie auch, wenn man die Truhe seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr geöffnet hatte. Offenbar sollte der Skorpion als kleine Falle für Langfinger während der ersten Überfahrt dienen. Nun allerdings gab es nur noch seine sterblich Hülle, welche auf einer Art in Samt gebetteten Stein thronte. Harry hatte den Deckel wieder geöffnet und sein Herz sank in die Hose, als er den Stein sah. Keine Waffe, war sein erster Gedanke und dann schlich sich die Enttäuschung in sein Herz. Auch die anderen schienen seine Gedanken zu teilen. Alle, bis auf einen. Stephano betrachtete den Stein ganz sorgfältig und nahm ihn sogar heraus. „Lava", sagte er und Harry schaute auf und betrachtete den Klumpen in Steph Händen nun auch genauer.

Sein Freund hatte recht, es war erstarrte Lava. Die poröse Oberfläche, das kräftige Schwarz und auch das Gewicht, wenn man mal bedachte, dass Damions Dad den Brocken mit eher wenig Kraft in den Händen hielt, all dies deutete darauf hin, dass der Stein einst geschmolzenes Gestein war. Doch wie passte das ganze hier rein? Warum sollte Godric Gryffindor diesen Brocken Fels verstecken? Was war sein Sinn oder Geheimnis?

Dies wollte wahrscheinlich auch Ron erfahren und nahm Steph den Brocken ab. Allerdings war dem Gryffindor seine Enttäuschung noch mehr anzusehen, als dies bei Harry der Falle war. Ginny Bruder hielt den Stein in seinen Händen und führte ihn immer mal wieder ganz nah an sein Gesicht. Schließlich seufzte er geschlagen und sagte, „Tja, Pech gehabt. Keine Waffe also. Aber hey Harry, wenn du willst, kannst du ja Voldemort mit dem Ding den Schädel einschlagen." Und um seiner Enttäuschung noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, tat Ron etwas, wofür ihn die Direktorin später noch belangen würde. Er nahm den Felsbrocken und knallte ihn auf den Schreibtisch. Allerdings hatte der Rothaarige vergessen, dass er seit einigen Monaten etwas stärker war, als früher und so passierten zwei Dinge. Zum Einen platzen von McGonagalls Schreibtisch einige Holzsplitter ab und dann zerbröselte die Lava und etwas goldenes kam zum Vorschein.

„Bei Merlin", rief Harry und deutete auf das Gebilde im Inneren der Lava. Ron schaute nach unten und griff nach dem Gold. Er nutzte dabei weiter seine Kraft und befreite das Versteckte restlos von seinem steinernen Mantel. Dann hob er es hoch und alle konnten nun erkennen, dass es sich dabei um einen goldenen Stern handelte. Bei nähere Betrachtung verbesserte sich Harry in Gedanken aber, denn es war nicht nur ein Stern, sondern es sah aus wie ein Fossil, wie ein vergoldeter einst verknöcherter Seestern, in dessen Zentrum man einen hühnereigroßen Rubin eingearbeitet hatte. Harry streckte seine Hand nach dem Stern aus und bat Ron, ihn rüber zu reichen. Doch als sich Harrys Hand näherte, begann der Stern zu summen und dann durchschnitt ein schmerzliches Heulen das Büro und das Schloss. Harry zuckte zurück und sah dann nur noch, wie Blut in alle Richtungen spritze. Es stammte von Ron und kam aus seiner rechten Hand, durch die nun eine gut zehn Zentimeter lange, gekrümmte Klinge ragte. Entsetzt schaute Harry zwischen Rons Gesicht und der Hand hin und her. Er vergaß den verdammten Stern an dessen Zacken jetzt jeweils ein Messer funkelt. Jetzt zählte nur noch Ron ...

7


	105. Kapitel 105

Kapitel 105

„RON"

„RONALD"

„MISTER WEASLEY"

Jeder im Raum schaute voller Entsetzen auf den Gryffindor und das Messer, welches in seiner rechten Hand steckte. Stephano Styls reagierte jedoch als erster und schnappte sich das Kissen, welches auf seinem Sessel gelegen hatte. Mit diesem wollte er die Blutung stoppen, sobald man die Klinge entfernt hatte. Doch es gab ein Problem. Immer wenn sie sich dem Jungen näherten, begann das Fünfklingenschwert, wie Steph es überraschenderweise nannte, zu zucken und zu summen.

Der Schmerz für Harrys besten Freund wurde dadurch nur schlimmer und er schrie und heulte noch lauter. Auch hatten seine Augen begonnen sich zu verändern und sie leuchteten in einem starken bernsteinfarbenen Ton. Dies schien aber niemanden zu kümmern außer vielleicht Mister Kasch´dir, der mit erkennendem, entsetztem Blick zurück wich und leise etwas in Arabisch sagte.

„Mister Weasley, beruhigen sie sich bitte", bat die Direktorin. Allerdings bekam sie nur ein Knurren an den Kopf geworfen, was irgendwie so klang wie „Wir können ja tauschen". Dies brachte die alte Hexe zum Schweigen, denn mit einem verwundeten Werwolf, auch wenn es nur eine Animagusform war, wollte sie sich jetzt nicht anlegen. Außerdem musste sie erst mal ihren ausländischen Gast beruhigen. Mister Kasch´dir zitterte am ganzen Körper und schiere Angst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Harry, Steph und Hermine waren wieder etwas zurück gewichen und plötzlich beruhigte sich auch das Messer. Steph sah dies als Chance und trat wieder näher heran. Er konnte den goldenen Stern jetzt sogar berühren. Allerdings ließ er ihn sofort wieder los, als Harry näher kam und das Summen erneut erklang. Irgendwann machte es dann bei Damions Dad klick und er sah auf. „Nein Harry, du nicht. Irgendetwas hast du an dir, auf das das Schwert reagiert." Und er musste recht haben, denn kaum zog sich der Gryffindor zurück, ließ auch das Summen nach.

Harry schaute verwirrt auf seinen blutenden Freund und machte dann ein betroffenes Gesicht. Falls Steph nämlich recht hatte, war er für die Schmerzen von Ron verantwortlich. Und um seinem Kumpel noch mehr zu helfen, ging er schließlich in Richtung Tür und stockte erst, als der rothaarige Gryffindor erneut aufschrie. Harry fuhr herum und sah gerade noch, wie die fünf Klingen mit einem klickenden Geräusch zurück in ihre goldene Hülle schnappten. Dann fiel der Stern zu Boden und kreiselte noch kurz um seine Achse bis er schließlich ruhig liegen blieb.

Doch das war jetzt nebensächlich. Alle Aufmerksamkeit galt nun Ron, der immer noch heulte und sich seine blutende Hand hielt. Steph reagiert sofort und drückte das Kissen auf die Wunde, um das Blut zu stoppen. Währendessen lief die Direktorin zum Kamin und rief nach Madame Pomfrey. Harry und seine Freunde blieben unterdes ruhig und hörten Ron beim Fluchen zu. Besonders Harry traute sich nicht in die Nähe des Fünfklingenschwertes, von welchem Mister Kasch´dir nun behauptete, dass er es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, dass er solch eine Waffe mal mit eigenen Augen sehen würde.

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie den Ton vernahm, mit welchem der alte Araber diese Aussage traf und fragte, was denn so besonderes an dem goldenen Stern sei. Die Antwort gab ihr allerdings Steph, während er immer wieder mit Druck auf Rons Hand versuchte, den Blutverlust so gering wie möglich zu halten. „Nun Hermine", sagte er, „das was du da am Boden siehst, ist eine Waffe, welche es nicht sehr oft auf Erden gibt. Sie nennt sich Fünfklingenschwert oder ist aber in unseren Gefilden auch als Drachentöter bekannt. Keiner dürfte so etwas in den letzten Tausend Jahren gesehen haben. Ja ich selbst kenne es nur von Bildern und alten Überlieferungen, denn niemand war in den letzten Jahrhunderten noch in der Lage, so etwas herzustellen."

„Oh", war dann das einzige, was Harrys Freundin noch sagen konnte, denn die Tür zum Büro wurde aufgestoßen und Poppy kam hereingestürmt. In der Hand ein ganzes Tablett mit Arztbesteck und Tränken. Sie ging zielstrebig zum Schreibtisch und ohne dass sie eine Erklärung wollte, machte sie sich daran, Ron wieder zusammen zu flicken. Zuerst zog Poppy das Kissen weg und dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf die jetzt wieder stärker blutende Wunde. Harry musste einfach seinen Kopf abwenden, genauso wie Ginny und Damion. Die Beiden jedoch eher aus dem Grunde, dass auch wenn sie keine gewöhnlichen Vampire waren, der Drang nach Blut dennoch vorhanden war.

„Mein Güte Ron, was hast du nur wieder gemacht?", sagte Poppy mehr zu sich selbst. „Zwei Handknochen gesplittert, die Sehnen durchtrennt und dann noch das Fleisch geschnetzelt. Und hör auf, mich anzuknurren."

Beim letzten Satz winselte Harry bester Freund regelrecht und musste dann eine ganze Batterie an Tränken schlucken. Harry erkannte davon nur den Schmerzkiller und das Skelegrowachs. Der Rest war ihm unbekannt, doch es schien zu helfen, denn das Gesicht von Ron entspannte sich zunehmend. Eine Tatsache, welche die anderen ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der auf dem Boden liegenden Waffe zuwenden ließ. Stephano war es dann, der Harry bat bis zur Tür zu gehen und als dieser genügend Abstand hatte, vorsichtig das Fünfklingenschwert aufhob. Er legte es auf den Schreibtisch und alle schauten das goldene Etwas skeptisch an. Der Stern tat aber nichts weiter als dazuliegen und als die Direktorin und Stephano nichts weiter erkennen konnten, außer ein paar komischen Kringeln und runenähnlichen Zeichen, verstauten sie es wieder in der ledernen Truhe und erst dann durfte sich Harry nähern.

Der Gryffindor tat dies dann auch vorsichtig und mit einem Auge immer auf das Gefängnis des Schwertes. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wenn zum Beispiel Hermine oder Ginny was geschehen wäre. Ron war schon schlimm genug. Und wo wir gerade bei ihm waren und weil Poppy soweit fertig war, merkte Professor McGonagall an, dass sie vielleicht erst morgen mit ihrer kleinen Versammlung fortfahren sollten. Zwar wollte Harry dagegen aufbegehren, doch da auch Steph seiner Chefin zustimmte, gab sich Harry geschlagen. Einzig, dass sie vielleicht als nächstes herausfinden sollten, was diese Kringel und Runen bedeuteten, brachte der Gryffindor noch zur Sprache und zu aller Überraschung sagte Ginny plötzlich und ganz nebenbei, „Ach das ist alte Koboldsprache, die kennt bestimmt keiner mehr."

Natürlich lagen nun alle Blicke auf ihr und sie schaute etwas unsicher in die Runde. „Und woher wissen sie das, Miss Weasley ?", fragte die Direktorin, worauf Rons kleine Schwester leicht rot wurde und erwidert, „Hab ich vor kurzem gelernt, aufgesaugt, wenn sie so wollen."

Daraufhin wurden die Augen der alten Hexe um einiges größer, während Steph und Damion zu glucksen begannen. Harry konnte sich schon denken, wie seine Freundin dies meinte und lächelte ebenfalls. Allerdings wurde er dann enttäuscht, als Ginny ihm sagte, dass sie zwar wusste, was dies für Zeichen waren, sie aber nicht lesen konnte. Leicht niedergeschlagen, fragte sich Harry dann, wer dazu vielleicht noch in der Lage war und ein Name blitzte plötzlich vor seinen Augen auf ... Direktor Sarrock

Natürlich schallt sich der Gryffindor und hatte es mit einem Male sehr eilig, wieder in den Gryffindorturm zu gelangen. Er musste dem Direktor von Gringotts unbedingt schreiben und ihn um Hilfe bitten. Poppy bremste seinen Enthusiasmus aber ganz schnell, da sie Harry daran erinnerte, dass er die kommende Nacht noch bei ihr im Krankenflügel und mit den beiden Prinzen zu verbringen hatte. Sofort verdunkelte sich Harrys Gesicht. Allerdings war er nicht so dumm, sich mit einer gestressten Madame Pomfrey anzulegen. Außerdem, so Steph plötzlich, galt es auch Ron ein wenig zu helfen, denn mit dem Verband, welchen er nun um seine Hand hatte, konnte der Rothaarige ziemlich schlecht duschen oder sich waschen.

Das sah Harry ein und so führte ihn der nächste Weg zum Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen verabschiedeten sich Hermine, Ginny und Damion und ihr Kumpel versprach etwas später noch mal her zu kommen und ihnen ihre Schlafsachen zu bringen. Das erlebte Ron aber nicht mehr, denn die Tränke von Poppy wirkten nun vollends. Allerdings wurde Harry schnell klar, dass er ums Duschen seines Kumpels nicht herum kam, denn einen Nachteil hatte Rons Animagusform schon. Ron stank durch seinen kleinen Ausbruch wie Hund. Nur gut, dass Damion sich beeilt hatte und so konnten alle, wenn auch etwas später und mit den neusten Infos gefüttert, beruhigt und mit frischen Luft einschlafen.

***

„Du Cat?", flüsterte eine zarte Mädchenstimme.

„Ja Bella?", erwiderte ihr Cousine.

„Geht es ihm wieder gut?"

„Wem?"

„Na dem rothaarigen Jungen da drüben natürlich. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so vor Schmerzen gejault hat. Es klang fast so, als hätte man einem Hund auf den Schwanz getreten." Erklärte nun Isabella und ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zu Rons Bett.

Harry musste schmunzeln, als er dies hört. Doch die kleine Freundin von Prinz William hatte recht. Ron musste wirklich enorme Schmerzen gehabt haben, bei denen nicht mal Poppys Tränke was ausrichten konnten. Andererseits hatte es Harry auch nicht in Erwägung gezogen, seinen Freund mit einem Stillschweigezauber zu belegen, aus Furcht, er könnte ihn nicht hören, wenn es noch schlimmer werden sollte. Irgendwie stieg die Schuld in Harrys Hals wieder hoch.

Vorsichtig, um nicht zu verraten, dass er schon munter war, drehte sich Harry leicht in Richtung seines Freundes. Dabei bemerkte er, dass Ron ebenfalls nicht mehr schlief und außerdem versuchte aufzustehen. Er schaffte es auch und knurrte vor sich hin, dass ihm der Hydrant gleich platzt. Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, denn wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte Ginny gesagte, ihre Bruder habe fast zwei Krüge Kürbissaft getrunken und wenn man dann noch die ganzen Tränke von Poppy mit einrechnete. Rasch konzentrierte sich Harry darauf, seinen Kumpel im Dunklen besser zu sehen und erkannte, dass Ron im Adamskostüm aus dem Bett schlich. Irgendwie war sein Schlafanzug nur noch ein Haufen Fetzen, der ums Bett herum verteilt lag. Nackt wie er war, schlich er also in Richtung Bad und stockte erst, als Isabellas kindliche Stimme kicherte und rief, „Iiihhh, der ist ja nackt."

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde war das Licht im Krankensaal an, Poppy stand in der Tür und Ron versuchte mit hastigen Bewegungen und immer roter werdendem Gesicht, seine Blöße zu bedecken. Madame Pomfrey auf der anderen Seite, scherte es nicht, wie Harrys bester Freund mitten im Raum stand. Sie funkelte ihn an und sagte mit strenger Stimme, „Mister Weasley, was glauben sie, was sie da tun?"

„Pinkeln gehen, Poppy?" Erwiderte der Rothaarige mit einem genervten Ton.

„Oh nein, du gehst wieder ins Bett, Ronald Weasley. Und mach hin, dass du dich bedeckst. Es sind Ladys im Raum."

Ron knurrte die Schulheilerin aber nur an und ignorierte sie danach. Er verschwand im Bad und nun galt die Aufmerksamkeit Poppys den anderen im Raum. Isabella hatte, wie Kinder nun mal waren, ihre Hände vor den Augen, die beiden Prinzen grinsten von Ohr zu Ohr und Catherina hatte das wohl schlimmste Schicksal ereilt, denn sie starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, wo Ron eben noch gestanden hatte und ihr Gesicht glühte förmlich. Wie konnte man das einem jungen Mädchen nur am Morgen zumuten? Harry musste einfach schmunzeln und bekam dafür die Quittung in Form eines Kissens, welches Catherina warf, als sie wieder dazu fähig war.

In den nächsten Minuten untersuchte Poppy Prinz Harry und verteilte ihre Tränke der Reihe rum. Sie unterbrach es nur kurz, als aus dem Bad ein lautes Fluchen kam, gefolgt von einem Geräusch, welches auch beim Zerreißen von Stoff zu hören war. Erst einige Minuten später wusste Harry auch von wo es herrührte. Ron hatte sich irgendwann seinen Verband, der ja aus genug Binden für eine ganze Armee bestanden hatte, vom Arm gerissen und ihn als Lendenschurz umgelegt. Eines musste man den Gryffindor lassen, einfallsreich war er.

Der Blick den Poppy Ron allerdings zuwarf, sprach Bände und die alte Hexe fuhr den Rothaarigen an, was er sich dabei gedacht habe, die Wunde freizulegen. Ron hob aber seinen Arm und fragte verschmitzt, welche Wunde Poppy denn meine. Harry runzelte die Stirn und starrte auf Rons Hand. Sie war heil, na ja fast. Eine dünne Narbe zeugte noch davon, dass gestern Abend noch ein Messer darin gesteckt hat.

Poppys Augen fielen ihr fast aus dem Kopf und da wurde sich Harry bewusst, dass das Heulen in der Nacht nicht von Ron dem Menschen hergerührt hatte, sondern, dass sein Kumpel sich in seinem Bett verwandelt hatte und in seiner Wolfsform die Heilung um einiges schneller vonstatten gegangen war. Deshalb auch der zerfetzte Schlafanzug. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte man im Krankensaal dann damit, die beiden Mädchen über Ron ein wenig aufzuklären. Zuerst hatte Harry gedacht, die zwei würden nun vor Angst abhauen, doch weit gefehlt. Scheinbar waren die Eindrücke, welche Isabella und auch Cat in den letzten Stunden gesammelt hatte, so überwältigend, dass sie nichts mehr schockieren konnte. Irgendwann brachten Hermine und Damion ihnen dann neue Klamotten, sowohl für Harry und Ron, als auch für ihre Gäste. Harry erkannte darunter Sachen, die Ginny und Hermine gehörten, aber auch zwei Hosen und Hemden von Dean und Dennis Creevey. Beide hatte ungefähr die Statur der Prinzen und so stand dem Frühstück nichts mehr im Wege.

Harry betrat die Große Halle etwas später. Er war, wie er es eigentlich schon gestern Abend vorgehabt hatte, noch kurz hoch in den Gryffindorturm und hatte mit Hedwig einen kurzen Brief an Gringotts gesandt. Hoffentlich konnte, nein würde ihm der Direktor helfen. Mit diesen Gedanken setzte sich Harry auf seinen gewohnten Platz und bekam seinen täglichen Guten- Morgen- Kuss. Danach hatte der Gryffindor dann Zeit sich zu stärken, denn die Aufmerksamkeit aller lag heute voll und ganz bei den beiden Prinzen und ihren Begleiterinnen. Harry war dies nur recht, denn er musste sich ja sammeln, da es ihm nachher oblag, die vier zurück nach London zu bringen. Und dafür musste er konzentriert sein. Schließlich trug William Deans Lieblingshose und der dunkle Gryffindor würde ihm Brandflecken niemals verzeihen.

***

.... Klirrr ....

Man konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie der Palastdiener mit dem Kehrblech auftauchte und die Scherben der zerbrochenen Porzellantasse beseitigte. Die Frau welcher dieses kleine Missgeschick passiert war, sah allerdings nicht nach unten, sondern ihre Augen waren voller Scham und Schuld in Richtung Königin Elizabeth II gerichtete. „Verzeihung, eure Majestät", wollte sie sagen, doch die Queen lächelte nur erhaben und erwiderte mit einer von ihr sonst nicht gezeigten Gelassenheit, „Ach ist schon in Ordnung, Cynthia. Jede Mutter sollte durcheinander sein, wenn sie nicht weiß, wo sich ihre Kinder befinden."

Damit winkte sie einen anderen Diener heran und bedeutete ihm, ein neues Gedeck zu bringen. Man konnte ja nicht wissen, wann es soweit war. Der Brief, den Direktorin McGonagall geschrieben hatte besagte ja nur „vormittags" und dies war weitgefächert. So saßen nun Prinz Charles, seine Mutter und die Eltern von Catherina, Lady und Lord Easterbrook, im kleinen Salon des Palastes und warteten darauf, dass ihre Kinder wieder wohlbehalten zu ihnen zurückkehrten. Die Erwachsenen nutzten die Zeit auch, um sich auszutauschen, denn es war einerseits für die Königin eine Überraschung, dass die Easterbrooks, oder besser Cynthia, über die Welt der Magie bescheid wusste. Aber auch Catherinas Mum überraschte es, dass ihr Oberhaupt, ihre Monarchin, die vor der Kirche gekrönt wurde, über die Welt neben der ihrigen im Bilde war.

Es war dann so gegen zehn Uhr, als alle vier Erwachsenen spürten, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Zwar sahen die Bediensteten etwas verloren aus, als sich plötzlich der Kamin im Salon entzündete. Doch die Königin reagiert schnell und bat darum, dass man sie und ihre Gäste allein ließ. Charles kümmerte sich noch darum, dass im Gang vorm Zimmer nur noch Wachen standen, die mit der Situation vertraut waren und dann tauchte auch schon ein Kopf in den Flammen auf.

„Ist die Luft rein?", fragten die verschwommenen Umrisse von Harry und als die Königin nickte, bat er darum, dass sie alle etwas Platz machten. Danach schossen die Flammen plötzlich in den Raum und nachdem Lady Easterbrook erschrocken ihr Gesicht an die Brust ihres Gatten gedrückt hatte, und die Flammen wieder verschwunden waren, stand Harry mitten im Salon und an seinem Umhang klammerten sich vier beeindruckte Teenager.

Die nächsten Minuten galten den beiden Familien, wobei Isabella einfach mal zu der der Easterbrooks zählte. Charles umarmte Harry und William und auch die Queen herzte ihre beiden Enkel. Danach stand sie aber auf und stellte sich vor ihren anderen Gast. Harry schaute die Königin mit unsicherem Blick an, aber diese lächelte ihn an. „Was soll ich nur mit ihnen machen, Lord Potter. Sie haben meiner Familie in den letzten Wochen öfters das Leben gerettet, als es mein Leibgarde tun konnte."

Harry schaute verlegen zu Boden und dies rief ein Schmunzeln bei allen hervor. Der Gryffindor erwiderte schließlich dass es doch seine Pflicht sei als Untergebener der Krone. Daraufhin nickte der Königin zustimmend, obwohl jeder wusste, dass sie es nicht so meinte, wie es vielleicht aussah. Pflicht hin oder her. Sie sprachen hier immerhin von einem jungen Mann, der schon mehr gesehen hatte, als mancher Greis. Danach informierten sich beide Seiten noch über die Lage und gegen zwölf kehrte Harry nach Hogwarts zurück, in der Hoffnung, dass es beim „Danke" der Queen bleib. Adlig war er schon und der Trubel in der Welt der Zauberer reichte ihm.

***

„Komm Harry, wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor die Meute mit dem Essen fertig ist und dich mit Fragen löchert"

Steph war hinter seinen Freund und Schüler getreten und bedeutete ihm, die Große Halle rasch nach dem Mittagessen zu verlassen. Außerdem sollte ja das Meeting von gestern Abend fortgesetzt werden. Ron, Hermine und Damion folgten dicht auf und dieses Mal ging es auch nicht ins Büro der Direktorin, sondern man traf sich im Archiv, um Mister Kasch´dir ein wenig Geschichte von Hogwarts und die anderen Artefakte zu zeigen.

Zu sagen, der Araber wäre nur beeindruckt wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Fast mit einigen Tränen im Auge betrachtete er manche Dinge im Archiv. Der Hammer kam dann aber, als er vor einem Bildnis stand, welches einen Mann im mittleren Alter zeigte, der auf dem Direktorensessel saß und über irgendwelchen Dokumenten brütete, ohne Zweifel einer der frühen Direktoren von Hogwarts. Mister Kasch´dir hatte plötzlich Tränen in den Augen und streichelte das Gemälde.

Harry und die anderen waren tief bewegt, als ihnen der alte Araber erzählte, dass dies hier ein Ur-ur-ur-enkel von Jenem seiner Vorfahren war, der die Reise und Mission, welche die Gryffindors ihnen aufgegeben hatten, angetreten hatte. Mister Kasch´dir hatte also auch eine Geschichte in der Geschichte dieser Schule. Nach einigen Minuten des Gedenkens kamen sie schließlich im Archiv an, oder besser dort, wo alle insgeheim sagten, es sei Harrys Raum. Der Gryffindor verzog dann zwar immer sein Gesicht, aber es stimmt nun mal irgendwie, denn Dumbledore selbst hatte ihn ja für die Horkruxe und seine Hinweise hergerichtet.

Allerdings zögerte Harry diesmal, den Raum zu betreten und alle schauten ihn verwundert an. „Harry, was ist?", fragte Hermine und ihr Freund deutete auf den Schreibtisch. Dort lag das Fünfklingenschwert und allen wurde wieder bewusst, was gestern passiert war, als sich der Schwarzhaarige der Waffe genähert hatte.

Unschlüssig was zu tun war meinte Damions Dad, dass der Gryffindor es ganz langsam angehen und versuchen sollte, sich schrittweise auf den Tisch zu zu bewegen. Heute hatte ja keiner das Ding in den Händen und sollte es wieder reagieren, könne Harry notfalls den Raum wieder verlassen. Dieser Vorschlag machte bei Sinn und so betrat Harry den Raum. Er ging einen Schritt und noch einen auf den Tisch zu, doch nichts geschah. Kein Summen, kein Vibrieren und keine Klingen. Verwirrt betrachteten alle den goldenen Stern und Steph tippte ihn sogar mit seinem Finger an.

Eine Reaktion blieb aber weiter aus. Dadurch ermutigt hob der Professor für Verteidigung die Waffe sogar hoch, hielt sie aber so, dass ihn die Messer nicht verletzten konnten, sollten sie dennoch irgendwann hervorschnellen. Stephs Hauptaugenmerk lag nun auf den Zeichen, welche um den Rubin herum eingearbeitet waren. Sein Blick ging zu Ginny und er erinnerte sich daran, was sie gesagt hatte. Dies sollte also alte Koboldsprache sein? Er selbst hatte sie noch nie in seiner Laufbahn als Schatzsucher gesehen.

Die anderen hatten das Ganze mit Argusaugen beobachtet. Schließlich hatte Steph seine Untersuchung abgeschlossen und fragte an Harry gewandt, ob dieser sich mit Direktor Sarrock in Verbindung gesetzt hatte. Sein Freund nickte und hoffte innerlich, dass er bald eine Antwort erhielt. Währendessen konnten sie sich ja mit den anderen Dingen beschäftigen, welche Mister Kasch´dir mit nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte. Natürlich war Hermine Feuer und Flamme für die Bücher und versprach, sich sofort mit ihnen auseinander zu setzten. Die Direktorin selbst schmunzelte etwas darüber, während sie den alten Araber fragte, ob er genaueres über die Bücher wüsste.

Ihr Gast schüttelte jedoch mit dem Kopf und dies ließ den Mut der alten Hexe etwas sinken. Daher beschloss sie auch, sich um den dritten Teil der Mitbringsel zu kümmern und beschwor mehrere Bilderrahmen und Staffeleien. Auf diese wurden dann vorsichtig die zusammengerollten Gemälde aufgezogen und zum ersten Mal nach fast tausend Jahren konnte ein Mensch wieder einen Blick darauf werfen.

Es waren insgesamt drei Gemälde. Zwei zeigten Personen und eines eine Landschaft mit einem Dorf, einem Fischerdorf um genau zu sein. Dieses Bild interessierte die Direktorin am meisten und sie untersuchte den Rand auf etwaige Jahreszahlen und Namen. Diese fand sie dann schließlich auch. Unten am rechten Rand stand es eindeutig anno 914 und Blick auf das Fischerdorf Whaleharbor.

„Whaleharbor?", wiederholte die Direktorin und Hermine schaute plötzlich auf. Zwar blättere die Gryffindor gerade in den Büchern, doch da sie mit halben Ohr hingehört hatte, begannen nun die Zahnräder im Kopf von Harrys Freundin auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten und mit einem Mal schlug sie sich gegen die Stirn.

„Natürlich Professor. Nicht Whalarpor meinte der alte Einsiedler in der Geschichte von Godrics Enkel. Etwas, was keinen Sinn machte. Nein, er meinte Whaleharbor, dieses kleine Dorf. Es muss zur selben Zeit vernichtet worden sei, wie die Schwestern des Lichtes."

„Falls sie vernichtet worden sind, Hermine", verbesserte Harry seine Liebste. Der Gryffindor hatte die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, das die Schwestern des Lichtes, was immer sie auch waren, vielleicht doch noch existierten und ihnen helfen konnten, Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen. Deshalb fügte er noch schnell hinzu, „Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, was die Schwestern sind. Und dann hat mein Vorfahr doch geschrieben, dass der alte Mann schon sehr verwirrt war."

Dies verpasste Hermine einen kleinen Dämpfer und sie sah ihren Freund nachdenklich an. Zaghaft nickte sie und betrachtete dann das Bild vom Dorf ganz genau. Harry und die Direktorin hingegen wandten sich den anderen beiden Bildern zu und bei einem wusste der Gryffindor sofort, wen es zeigte. Die rote Mähne und das stolze Antlitz waren unverwechselbar. Godric Gryffindor stand in seiner Pracht auf der Balustrade und winkte förmlich jedem zu, der sein Bildnis betrachtete. Allerdings musste dieses Gemälde zu einer Zeit entstanden sein, wo man die Farben noch nicht so verzaubern konnte, sodass die gezeichnete Person lebendig wirkte. Godric stand einfach nur da. Die Sonne schien auf sein Haupt und verlieh ihm eine charmante Erscheinung.

„Ein hübscher Mann dein Vorfahr, oder meinst du nicht?", fragte Hermine und grinste ihren Liebsten an. „Er kann höchstens siebzehn oder achtzehn gewesen sein, als man dieses Bild von ihm gemalt hat."

Harry schaute sich den Gründer seines Hauses genauer an und gab Hermine schließlich recht. Godric hatte etwas und die Mädchen lagen ihm zu seiner Zeit bestimmt zu Füßen. Dies aber dann mal außer acht lassend, blieb ja noch das dritte Gemälde aus dem Schatz der Gryffindors. Allerdings sagten die Personen darauf niemandem etwas. Allein die roten Haare von zwei der dargestellten Personen ließen vermuten, dass die Frau und der Mann möglicherweise die Eltern von Godric waren. Sicher wollte sein Enkel dieses Gemälde nur in Sicherheit wissen und es hatte nichts mit dem Geheimnis um die Schwestern zu tun. Man sah ja lediglich die beiden Erwachsenen an einer Tafel sitzen und sich mit sechs weiteren Leuten unterhalten.

Harrys Interesse an diesem Bild war nicht so stark ausgeprägt, wie es bei dem von Whaleharbor war, auch wenn es doch einen Teil seiner Geschichte darstellte. Der Gryffindor schaute deshalb kurz mal in die Runde, in der Hoffnung, dass die anderen vielleicht etwas gefunden hatten. Doch Steph und die Direktorin schüttelten den Kopf und waren auch ratlos. Allerdings riss wenige Minuten später eine leise Stimme alle aus ihren Gedanken. Harry hob alarmiert seinen Zauberstab und schaute, wie die beiden Professoren auch, in Richtung Tür.

„Minerva? Minerva, bist du hier unten?", fragte die leise, leicht quiekende Stimme von Professor Flitwick, dem kleinen Lehrer für Zauberkunst.

Professor McGonagall schaute verwirrte und fragte in die Runde, wer die Tür nicht zumacht hatte. Steph nahm seine Schüler allerdings sofort in Schutz und erklärte ihr, dass sich die Treppe nach ihm wieder geschlossen habe. Flitwick war in der Zwischenzeit bei ihnen im Raum angekommen und die Direktorin ging auf ihn zu. „Ja Filius, hier bin ich", sagte sie und versuchte, ihrem Kollegen etwas die Sicht zu versperren. Doch als der kleine Kerl den Raum betreten hatte, wurden seine Augen groß.

„Mister Potter? Mister McKenzie? Minerva, was macht ihr hier? Bei Merlin, sind ... sind das etwa die Archive, von denen Lewi immer so geschwärmt hat?"

Die Faszination in Professor Flitwicks Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Seine Augen wanderten hastig durch den Raum, wie bei einem Kind im größten Spielzeugladen der Welt. Schließlich nickte die Direktorin geschlagen und erwidert, „Ja Filius, das sind sie. Doch wie kommst du hier herunter?"

Diese Frage riss Harrys Professor aus seinem Staunen und er straffte sich. „Oh das? Nun ja Minerva, komisch ist es schon. Ich wollte eigentlich zu dir, nein zu euch allen. Ich habe vorhin einen Brief von meinem Vater bekommen, der besagt, ich soll mich mit Mister Potter in Verbindung setzen. Und mit dir. Daher wollte ich eigentlich in dein Büro, Minerva. Doch als der Gargoyle den Weg frei gab, führte die Treppe nicht nach oben, sondern hierher."

„Ihr Vater, Professor?", fragte Harry und war ganz Ohr. Flitwick zog plötzlich einen Umschlag aus seinem Umhang und wedelte damit herum. „Ja Mister Potter. Vater schreibt, er kann durch seine Position und seinen Eid offiziell nicht mit ihnen über das Thema sprechen. Aber ich kann ihnen vielleicht helfen, wenngleich es in meinen Augen keinen Sinn ergibt."

„Keinen Sinn? Uns helfen? Wieso sollte dies keinen Sinn machen, Filius?", fragte nun Stephano und sein Kollege antwortete, „Nicht das Helfen an sich, Stephano. Versteh mich da nicht falsch. Vielmehr ergibt es keinen Sinn für mich, da Vater mir nur geschrieben hat, ich solle in meine Vergangenheit gehen. Ich soll mich an meine Kindheit erinnern und daran, was früher mein größtes Bestreben war."

„Wachsen?", flüsterte Ron, dessen Stimmbänder mal wieder zu schnell waren. Jedoch hörte Flitwick dies und grinste plötzlich mit einer beängstigenden Ähnlichkeit zu Gripshock oder einem anderen reinrassigen Kobold. „Das auch, Mister Weasley", sagte er und Harrys bester Freund wurde rot. „Allerdings denke ich, dass mein Vater eher meinte, dass ich früher, nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war und ich mehr Zeit in der Welt der Kobolde verbrachte, immer bestrebt war heraus zu finden, was es mit einem bestimmten Gedicht, einem Rätsel, wenn sie so wollen, auf sich hatte."

„Ein Rätsel, Professor?", fragte Harry und hätte am liebsten aufgestöhnt. Hatten sie denn nicht schon genug Fragen und Rätsel in ihrer Welt? Musste jetzt auch noch eines aus der Welt der Kobolde dazukommen? Flitwick nickte und als ihn Professor McGonagall fragte, ob er sich denn noch daran erinnerte, versank der kleine Lehrer für Zauberkunst in seine Gedanken. Alle schauten ihn gespannt an und schließlich begann er.

„Nun Mister Potter, ich versuche den Wortlaut nach all den Jahren noch einmal zusammen zu bekommen." Harry nickte und schließlich verließen die ersten Worte den Mund des Halbkobolds.

„ ...ein Vertrag ... nein falsch ... ein Pakt mit dem Manne ... edlen Gesinnen ..."

Flitwick schüttelte den Kopf und wollte die Worte wieder verwerfen. Dann zögerte er jedoch und sprach weiter.

„ ... zu schützen der Frei ... nein, des Friedens, dem Tode entrinnen ..."

„ ... Drei Waffen von Reinheit, ihm gelegt in die Hand ..."

Flitwicks Gesicht war nun zusammengeballt, sodass man seine Augen fast nicht mehr zwischen den Falten sah.

„... sollen bezwingen das Übel, zurück in die Hölle gesandt ..."

„Drei Waffen", wiederholte Harry die Worte seines Lehrers und schaute nachdenklich in die Runde. Alle machten sich Gedanken, was diese Waffen wohl sein konnten. Oder auch, was das Übel war. Allein aber die Tatsache, dass Steph das Fünfklingenschwert Drachentöter genannt hatte und Harry sich an seinen Traum erinnerte, ließ den Gryffindor vermuten, dass er die Antwort auf diese Frage schon wusste. Dann musste der Gryffindor seine Vermutungen jedoch stoppen, denn Professor Flitwick machte plötzlich einen sehr betroffenen Eindruck und noch bevor einer der Anwesenden fragen konnte, was der kleine Mann hatte, kamen noch ein paar letzte Worte aus dem Mund des Professors.

„... doch zögert der Held, als die Bestie gebannt – Misstrauen und Unfriede geboren, solange der Pakt hat Bestand ..."

Nach diesen Worten schien der Professor für Zauberkunst plötzlich am Ende seiner Kräfte zu sein und er sank auf die Knie. Sofort war Harry neben ihm und half ihm hoch. Allerdings verstand der Gryffindor nicht so ganz, was seinen Lehrer so mitgenommen hatte. Steph wiederum machte einen eher berechnenden Eindruck und Harry fragte sich, ob sein Freund und Lehrer mehr aus den vier Zeilen herauslesen konnte, als alle anderen. Lesen deshalb, weil Ginny geschaltet und jedes Wort ihres Professors aufgeschrieben hatte. So konnte man es jederzeit noch mal nachlesen.

„Bei Merlin, Filius", rief die Direktorin betroffen und beschwor einen Stuhl für ihren Kollegen. Darauf setzte man Professor Flitwick und reichte ihm auch etwas zu trinken. Er brauchte auch noch einige Sekunden, doch dann schaute er wieder auf und meinte, dass er sich nur etwas zu sehr konzentriert habe und es gleich wieder gehen würde. Die anderen ließen dem Professor diese Zeit zum sammeln, zumal ihre Aufmerksamkeit von einer auf die andere Sekunde bei Hermine lag. Die Gryffindor hatte nämlich in der Zeit, wo alle besorgt um Direktor Sarrocks Sohn standen in einem der Bücher geblättert, hielt nun eine einzelne Seite, ein gelbliches Pergament in den Händen und fragte an ihren Freund gewandt „Sag mal Harry, hattest du nicht neulich den Namen Natanael erwähnt ? ...

TBC

11


	106. Kapitel 106

Kapitel 106

„Wen?", fragte Harry und sah seine Liebste mit verwirrtem Gesicht an. Hermine jedoch kramte in ihren Aufzeichnungen die sie zu ihren Treffen immer mitbrachte und holte einen Zettel hervor.

„Na Harry, ich meine damals, als du Pansy gerettet hast und auf dem Trip warst..." – Der Lockenkopf grinste plötzlich teuflisch. – „... da sagtest du beim Aufwachen, ich solle schnell etwas aufschreiben. Und unter den Begriffen, die du mir zugerufen hast, war auch der Name Natanael."

Harry schaute Hermine an und versuchte sich zu erinnern. Allerdings überkam ihm dabei wieder der Drang, Quidditch zu spielen und er fluchte, da offenbar der Zauber des Vergessens wieder zu wirken begann. Bevor es den Gryffindor aber gänzlich ereilte, schritt Steph ein, der die Anzeichen deutete und er bat Hermine, ihm das Pergament zu geben. Harrys Freundin tat es und nachdem Steph es auf dem Tisch ausgebreitete hatte, konnten alle die alte, verschnörkelte Schrift lesen.

_**Vierter Tage im Juno im Jahre des Herren, Bekanntmachung einer Geburt**_

_**Hiermit wird verkündet, dass am heutigen Tage Natanael, Sohn des Gorden, Lehnsherr über die nördlichen Ländereien und Tochter der Dorothea, das Licht der Welt erblicket hat. Gott möge ihm stets Gesundheit und Kraft geben, damit sein Leben lange währe. **_

Dann konnten man auf dem Pergament noch so etwas, wie einen Stammbaum, eine Ahnentafel sehen und Hermine keuchte überrascht auf. Natürlich schauten alle überrascht zu Harrys Freundin, welche nun leicht rot wurde.

„Miss Granger, was haben sie?", fragte die Direktorin und Hermine schaute sie mit großen Augen an.

„Nun Professor, so wie es aussieht, haben wir hier so etwas wie eine Geburtsurkunde. Und meine Überraschung kommt daher, weil, soweit ich es weiß, so etwas erst viel später eingeführt wurde. Zumindest in der Zaubererwelt. Aber auch bei den Muggeln gab es zu dieser Zeit diese Art von Bekanntgaben eher selten. Dieser Natanael muss schon ein Kind von Leuten höheren Rangs gewesen sein. Aber er wird niemals irgendwo in der Geschichte erwähnt."

„Weil er tot ist, gestorben in einer Schlacht", sagte Harrys leise Stimme so als wäre sie völlig abwesend und seine Liebste schaute ihn überrascht an. „Was hast du gesagt, Harry?"

Der Gryffindor schüttelte kurz den Kopf und blinzelte verwirrt, „Was Hermine? Ich war kurz mal weg."

„Gestorben Harry. Du hast eben gesagt, Natanael ist in einer Schlacht gestorben." Erklärte der Lockenkopf und Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein habe ich nicht, Schatz. Wieso sollte ich das sagen." Daraufhin zuckte die Gryffindor zurück und betrachtete ihren Freund, als wolle dieser sie veräppeln. Einzig Steph behielt in dieser Situation einen kühlen Kopf und bat Ginny Harrys Worte festzuhalten. Seiner Meinung nach hing es mit dem Vergessenszauber zusammen und Hermine dürfte ihrem Freund keine Vorwürfe machen. Danach stellte er abschließend fest, was sie bisher erfahren hatten.

„Also..." sagte er und zählte mit den Fingern ab. „...Wir haben hier den Namen eines Zauberers, das Gedicht von Filius, welches drei Waffen erwähnt und immer noch das Geheimnis um die Schwestern des Lichtes. Das sind die Dinge mit denen wir uns auseinandersetzen müssen..."

„Allerdings nicht mehr heute, Stephano. Es wird Zeit nach oben zurückzukehren." Mit diesen Worten schaute Professor McGonagall auf ihre Uhr und Harry konnte erkennen, dass die Zeiger sechs Uhr anzeigten. Es war also schon Zeit fürs Abendessen. Außerdem merkte die Direktorin an, dass morgen wieder Unterricht war und die Prüfungen in einigen Wochen begannen. Zwar hatte Harry jede Menge Einwände. Doch dann kamen ihm Dumbledores Worte wieder in den Sinn und dass es das Ministerium und die Prüfungskommission herzlich wenig interessieren dürfte, womit sich Harry im letzten Jahr beschäftig hat. Nur gut, dass sein Unterricht bei Steph und Stormy ihn auf den bestmöglichsten Stand gebracht hatte. Und wo wir bei Stormy waren fiel Harry wieder ein, dass Steph ihm gesagt hatte, dass er eh heute nicht lange bleiben konnte, da er noch was nachzuholen hatte. Beim Gedanken daran wurde Harry allerdings wieder leicht rot.

***

Und die Direktorin hatte recht behalten. Zwei Tage nachdem die kleine Gruppe, welche um Voldemorts Geheimnis wusste sich getroffen hatte, waren in Hogwarts mehrere Ministeriumseulen aufgetaucht und hatten Briefe zugestellt, die den Schülern der Abschlussklassen einen großen Rahmen aufzeigten, welche Themen in diesem Jahr geprüft werden würden. Hermine machte sich natürlich sofort daran, sämtliche Bücher aus der Bibliothek zu organisieren und selbst Ron setzte sich mit Parvati und anderen Mädchen hin und lernte.

Harry schloss sich der Gruppe hin und wieder an. Allerdings hatte er auch immer noch die Gedanken an seine Rätsel im Kopf. Nur jetzt gerade nicht, denn er war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er Mister Kasch´dir verabschiedet, da der alte Araber in seine Heimat zurückkehren musste. Er hatte, auch wenn es schon sehr lange währte, dort nämlich auch noch ein Leben, eines, welches von nun an um einiges leichter für ihn war, hatte ihm Harry doch für die Aufopferung seiner Familie, und damit meinte er Generationen von Kasch´dirs, für ihre Dienste gedankt und sie von jetzt an von ihren Pflichten entbunden.

Immer noch in Gedanken, schlurfte Harry den Hauptgang von Hogwarts entlang und während er über dies und das nachdacht, riss es dem Gryffindor plötzlich beide Beine weg. „Scheiße", entfuhr es Harry als er mit dem Arsch auf dem Boden landete, welcher nun bei näherer Betrachtung eine regelrechte Eisbahn war. Was war denn hier los? Der Winter war doch längst vorbei und selbst wenn, Hogwarts hatte Zauber, die das Klima im Schloss immer optimal hielten.

Mit etwas Mühe rappelte sich Harry auf und trocknete dann mit seinen Elementarkräften erst einmal seine Klamotten. Danach sah er sich um und sein Blick folgte dem Eis, welches in nördlicher Richtung immer breiter wurde. Offenbar war die Stelle, wo Harry sich überschlagen hatte, das Ende der Eisbahn. Vorsichtig rutsche er den Gang entlang und schließlich hörte er leise Stimmen, die von hinter der nächsten Biegung herrührten. Harry erkannte unter ihnen Neville, Luna und Celine und alle drei schienen mehr als nur aufgeregt. Dann war da die Tatsache, dass der Ort, wo sich die drei aufhielte, genau die Stelle war, wo man sonst die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche fand. Rasch beschleunigte Harry seine Schritte oder vielmehr sein Schlittern und landete dann schließlich bei seinen Freunden.

„Oh gut, dass du kommst Harry. Wir wissen langsam nicht mehr weiter." Sagte Neville und die Nervosität war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor und Luna begann zu erklären. „Oh es sind Blaise und Eve. Sie sind da drin und kämpfen."

„Kämpfen? Wieso kämpfen sie, Luna?" Harry war mehr als nur verwirrt. Die blonde Ravenclaw wurde nun leicht rot und ihre Worte kamen nicht mehr ganz so flüssig aus ihrem Mund. „Na ja anfangs war´s ja gar nicht so. Wir haben doch nur geübt. Oder besser Celine, Blaise und Eve haben geübt, ihre Elementarkräfte zu kontrollieren. Vielleicht kann uns das bei den Riesen helfen ..."

„Riesen?" Harry schaute nun nicht mehr verwirrt, sondern skeptisch.

„Ja Harry, Daddy hat im Klitterer einen Artikel verfasst, in welchem Hexen und Zauberer und sogar Muggel berichtet haben, dass es zu komischen Vorkommnissen an der englischen Südküste gekommen ist, was für ihn eindeutig auf Riesen hindeutet. Und da Riesen sehr anfällig auf die Elementarmagie reagieren, sahen wir darin unsere Chance."

Harry schaute die Ravenclaw mit großen Augen an, ließ es aber erst einmal, weiter auf das Thema einzugehen. Vielmehr interessierte es ihn, warum die drei nun hier draußen standen und die beiden Elementare sich da drin bekämpften. Sein Blick ging daher zu Neville und sein Kumpel begann nervös. „Nun anfangs war es nur ein kleines Duell, Harry. Du weißt schon, Blaise nutzt den Wind und Eve duscht ihn. Alle beiden waren total entspannt. Dann aber, ich war mit Luna bei Celine und schauten ihr zu, wie sie einen steinernen Golem erschuf, bekam ich nur noch mit, dass Blaise Eve etwas fragte und sie, auch wenn mich Luna gleich haut, mädchenhaft zickig reagierte und verlangte, dass Blaise aufhörte."

„Ja Harry", sagte nun Celine. „Wir wissen nicht einmal, worum es bei ihrem Gespräch ging. Doch da mein Bruder nicht locker ließ, verschlimmerte er die Sache nur und sie begannen sich regelrecht in die Sache hinein zu steigern. Und als der Schneesturm im Raum der Wünsche zu schlimm wurde, sind wir geflüchtet. Collin ist schon auf dem Weg zu Professor Styls. Hoffentlich kann der uns helfen, denn wir kommen ja nicht einmal mehr in den Raum."

Was kommt noch? Diese Frage beschäftigte Harry die nächsten Sekunden bis er eine Entscheidung fällte. Der Raum der Wünsche war für normal nun mal so konzipiert, dass man nicht in ihn hineinkam, oder ihn fand, wenn schon jemand drin war und der betreffende es nicht wollte. Aber Harry war ja nicht normal und so konnte er dank seiner Phönixmagie natürlich in den Raum hinein. Er teleportierte einfach und so verschwand der Gryffindor mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor den Augen seiner Freunde.

Im Raum der Wünsche glich alles im Moment einer Winterlandschaft. Allerdings war von einem erbitterten Kampf, wie Luna und Neville es beschrieben hatten, nichts zu sehen. Gut, Eve und Blaise waren noch im Raum und bemerkten ihren Besuch noch nicht einmal. Doch das lag wohl daran, dass zwischen ihnen gerade ein anderer Kampf tobte, ein Kampf der Zungen. Blaise lag auf der Australierin und beide küssten und knutschten, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Harry begann zu grinsen und wurde zum ersten Male nicht rot. Vielmehr freute er sich für die Beiden, hieß es doch, dass sie ihre Bedenken und Vorurteile möglicherweise endlich über Bord geworfen hatten. Und da es so aussah, als bräuchten die Zwei noch etwas und das „Wetter" sich beruhigt hatte, verschwand Harry wieder aus dem Raum der Wünsche.

„Und, leben sie noch?", fragte Steph, der wohl wenige Sekunden vorher bei Harrys Freunden erschienen war.

„Jepp, maximal Atemnot ist ihr Problem", erwiderte Harry und legte dann seine Hand auf die Mauer rechts von ihm. Er konzentrierte sich und langsam verschwand das Eis auf dem Korridor wieder. Steph sah den Gryffindor verwundert an und auch Neville und Collin machte kein sehr kluges Gesicht. Einzig dass Celine und Luna seufzten und verträumt sagte, „Oh wie romantisch", ließ die drei männlichen Homo sapiens aufhorchen und wenig später pfiff Neville sogar und meinte „Respekt". Natürlich hatte er nun die Lacher aller auf seiner Seite. Harry hingegen hatte nicht vergessen wie es zu dem ganzen Tumult gekommen war und beschloss sich etwas später noch mal mit Luna zu unterhalten. Die Idee mit den Elementarkräften war ja nicht mal so schlecht. Und was die Riesen betraf, das sollte man vielleicht auch nicht außer acht lassen. Doch jetzt erst einmal hoch in den Gryffindorturm, wo Hermine schon auf ihn warten dürfte.

***

„Bei Merlin, ich könnte Stormy umbringen"

Mit dieser Aussage betrat Ron den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Harry war gewillt seinem Kumpel zuzustimmen, denn nachdem sie in den letzten drei Stunden das erste schriftliche Examen in Verwandlung geschrieben hatten, wusste wohl nicht mehr jeder, ob er Männlein oder Weiblein war. Die Prüfung war der Hammer gewesen und Ems als Aufsicht vermutlich strenger als McGonagall als die noch ihre Tage hatte. (fünf Euro in die Machokasse)

Alle Gryffindors ließen sich auf den Sitzmöglichkeiten ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes nieder und verglichen ihre Antworten und Thesen, was wohl die meisten Punktabzüge geben würde. Einzig Hermine schloss sich den Mutmaßungen nicht an. Harrys Freundin ging noch einen Schritt weiter und zog plötzlich einen Stapel Pergament hervor, etwas, dass Harry gehofft hatte, niemals wieder sehen zu müssen. Es war der Fragebogen von eben. Hermine hatte es geschafft einen zu duplizieren und machte sich nun daran, anhand ihrer Aufzeichnung sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen. Harry musste schmunzeln. So war Hermine nun mal. Sie konnte nicht loslassen, wenn es um eine bestimmte Sache ging. Andererseits würde, wenn die Anspannung von Hermines Schultern abgefallen war, seine Liebste auch wieder lockerer und dass musste sie auch werden, wollte der Gryffindor doch heute Abend die Gryffindor mal wieder verwöhnen. MANN musste die Chancen nutzen, bevor die beste Schülerin Hogwarts damit begann, sich auf das nächste Examen, welches in einer Woche anstand, vorzubereiten.

***

‚Hoffentlich verhaue ich Zaubertränke nicht.' Mit diesem Gedanken packte Harry seine Unterlagen in den Koffer zurück und beschloss ein wenig das Wetter und den Sonnenschein zu nutzen. Morgen stand nun sein absolutes Hassfach an, obwohl er nicht einmal mehr von Severus Snape unterrichtet wurde. Harry hatte einfach nicht das Talent seiner Mum geerbt, um bei Professor Slughorn herausragend dazustehen. Verteidigung lag ihm halt besser. Wie sollte es auch nicht, bei all der Übung. Hermine und Ron konnte er in den nächsten Stunden vergessen. Die beiden übten nur noch Rezepte, Formeln und Tabellen. Etwas, bei dem sich Harry sagte, was ich bis jetzt nicht weiß, lerne ich auch nicht mehr. Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Gryffindorturm hinter sich und lag kurz darauf am Ufer des Sees.

Tausende Gedanken schwirrten ihm durch den Geist. Harry musste sich in den letzten Tagen wirklich sehr konzentrieren, sie alle zu ordnen, sei es nun wegen der Examina oder aber, weil Lunas Vater offenbar recht behalten hatte. Es waren tatsächlich Riesen gewesen, die in Südengland an Land gekommen waren, nachdem sie den Kanal durchquert hatten. Eine wirklich beunruhigende Nachricht. Dann häuften sich auch noch die Berichte über Werwolfattacken. Irgendwie schien Voldemort einen neuen Greyback gefunden zu haben und dieser stellte ein neues Rudel auf. Glücklicherweise gab es aber keine schlechten Nachrichten von der Vampirfront. Konstantine hielt sich an sein Wort und vertrat Ginny sehr gut.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schloss Harry seine Augen. Er hatte genug die weißen Wolken in ihren unterschiedlichen Formen über sich hinweg ziehen gesehen und überlegte, was wohl als nächsten kommen würde. Wie ginge es weiter, wenn er Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen hatte und wie sah seine Zukunft aus. Eine Zukunft über der immer noch das Schwert des Schicksals in Form von Voldemort hing? Harry wusste es nicht. Er hatte sich bisher nicht damit auseinander gesetzt. Bisher war sein Leben immer aufregend genug gewesen. Und es würde so bleiben, denn wie es aussah, würde Tom keine Ruhe geben. Allein schon die neuen Werwölfe und die Riesen sagten dem Gryffindor, dass es bald soweit war. Voldemort würde Hogwarts angreifen. Hogwarts, das Symbol von magischer Macht mit seinem Geheimnis, welches Harry bisher noch nicht ergründen konnte.

Was war es nur, was Voldemort wollte? Viele Hinweise hatte sie gefunden und doch nichts Greifbares in den Händen. Allein schon das Fünfklingenschwert war so eine Sache. Den einen Tag konntest du dir damit ein Brötchen schmieren und am nächsten reagierte es auf deine Anwesendheit. Harry wollte einfach nicht begreifen, was los war. Gedankenverloren lag Harry am Ufer des Sees und hörte den Wellen zu. Ein zwei Greifvögel kreischten über seinem Kopf und dem Gryffindor kam das Gefühl der Freiheit beim Fliegen wieder in den Sinn. Bevor sich Harry aber an das letzte Mal, als er geflogen war, erinnern konnte, klatschte neben seinem Körper etwas in den Kies und dann schrillten die Alarme Hogwarts durch die Luft.

Von einer auf die andere Sekunde riss Harry seine Augen auf, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und schaute sich um. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf ein schwarzes Stoffbündel, einen Umhang und auf die darin zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Ohne zu zögern sprang Harry auf und eilte auf die Person zu. Schmerzensschreie klangen aus dem Umhang, Laute, die Harry vertraut vorkamen. Bevor er aber die Person umdrehen konnte, um zu sehen, was mit ihr nicht stimmte, schossen zwei Schockzauber durch die Luft und aus einer Entfernung von gut fünfzig Metern rief Stephano Styls lauthals, „Nein Harry,, geh weg von ihm."

Der Gryffindor stockte und sah seine Freund und Lehrer verwirrt an. Dieser hatte, von der Direktorin und Professor Slughorn begleitet, die letzten Schritte zwischen der Stelle, von welcher aus er geflucht hatte, und Harrys Position überwunden und richtete nun seinen Zauberstab auf den immer noch unbekannten verletzten Eindringling.

„Steph, was ist los?", fragte Harry und Damions Dad erwidert, „Er ist ein Todesser. Er trägt das dunkle Mal."

„Nein", schrie der Fremde plötzlich und bäumte sich auf. Dadurch rutschte sein Umhang herab und was Harry erblickte, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er blickte in das panische Gesicht von Percy Weasley.

„Oh mein Gott ... Percy", rief Harry entsetzt und war versucht, sich Rons Bruder zu nähern. „Wieso?", fragte er noch hinterher und auch die Direktorin verlangte mit einer Mischung aus Mitgefühl und Verständnislosigkeit eine Erklärung. Percy sah die alte Hexe flehend an und entblößte seinen rechten Unterarm. Auf ihm prangte das Zeichen Voldemorts und zwar so, als hätte man es ihm gerade erst eingebrannt.

„Bei Merlin, du bist ein Todesser ..." Harry war entsetzt und tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Vor allem kam dem Gryffindor dabei Molly Weasley in den Sinn und wie sie sich fühlen musste.

„Nein Harry, ich bin unschuldig. Bitte, das musst du mir glauben ... bitte Harry ..."

Percys Gesichtsausdruck war nun eine Mischung aus Schock, Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Und es half auch nicht, dass die Direktorin meinte, dass er das dunkle Mal trug und dass dies wohl der eindeutigste Beweis war. Auch fragte sie, was Percy hier wollte? Ging es ihm um Harry? War dies vielleicht seine Aufgabe gewesen, um den anderen Verbrechern zu beweisen, dass er würdig war?

Percy schaute die alte Hexe entsetzt an und krümmte sich dann vor Schmerzen. Sein Blick ging zu Harry zurück und er flehte den Gryffindor an, ihm zu glauben. Notfalls würde er unter Veritaserum aussagen. Dies ließ Harry aufhorchen und auch Stephano Styls. Der Professor für Verteidigung schaute zu Horace Slughorn und die beiden wechselten mehrere Blicke. Schließlich nickte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke und ging eiligen Schrittes in Richtung Schloss.

Harry, er wusste nicht ob es war, weil Percy zu Rons Familie gehörte, doch er glaubte ihm. Und auch wenn die Direktorin ihn skeptisch anschaute, kniete sich der Gryffindor neben Rons Bruder und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er versuchte seine Schmerzen zu lindern und plötzlich kam ihm etwas in den Sinn. ‚Warum nicht?', dachte er. Das Mal scheint ganz frisch zu sein. Gerade erst hinein gebrannt. Und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, verklärten sich Harrys Augen und einige Tränen tropften aus seine Augen. Sie fielen auf das verbrannte Fleisch und Percy schrie vor Schmerzen auf. Er sah entsetzt in Harrys Augen und dann auf seinen Arm, wo der Totenkopf immer weiter verblasste.

Das ganze dauerte fünf Minuten und Professor McGonagall konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, warum Harry dies getan hat. Schließlich kam Professor Slughorn zurück und in seinen Händen hielt er nicht nur die Phiole mit dem Veritaserum. Nein, er hatte auch noch ein Denkarium mitgebracht. Die Direktorin schaute ihren Kollegen verwirrt an und der alte Zauberer mit dem Walrossbart erklärte, „So können wir die Sache abkürzen und müssen ihn nicht mit Fragen löchern. Außerdem können wir es alle auf einmal sehen und dann muss Mister Weasley nicht einmal ins Schloss. Du weißt schon Minerva, der Todesseralarm."

„Richtig", stimmte Steph seinem Kollegen zu und Professor McGonagall schien kurz die Optionen abzuwägen. Dann nickte auch sie und wandte sich an Percy. „Also gut, Mister Weasley. Wir werden es so machen. Doch wagen sie es nicht zu lügen. Ich erkenne eine Lüge sofort und werde nicht zögern, sie dem Ministerium zu übergeben."

„Danke Professor", erwiderte Rons Bruder. Allerdings schien er beim Wort Ministerium zusammenzuzucken und sein Gesicht wurde leicht panisch. Dann kippte er das Veritaserum hinunter und seine Hand ging langsam in Richtung Umhang. Harry und Steph beobachteten dies mit aufmerksamem Blick. Percy holte jedoch nur seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte damit gegen seine Schläfe. Harry fragte sich woher der Rotschopf wusste, wie man ein Denkarium benutzte. Dumbledore selbst hatte ihm doch mal erzählt, wie selten diese Dinger waren. Doch Percy schien es nun mal zu wissen und als er sich zu erinnern schien, was er Harry und den anderen zeigen wollte, begann sein ganzer Körper zu zittern.

„Percy, was ist los?", fragte Harry.

„Gefahr Harry, wir sind alle in Gefahr. Das Ministerium, es ...es ist.... Der Minister ... er ... er ist ..."

Rons Bruder konnte es nicht aussprechen und Harry stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Steph legte seine Hand auf Percys Schulter und versuchte den jungen Mann zu beruhigen. Mit einem Blick zu Harry erklärte er, dass Percy wahrscheinlich noch unter Schock stand. Dies warf bei Harry jedoch die Frage auf, was diesen wohl ausgelöst hatte. Schließlich schaffte es Percy, sich zusammen zu reißen und er zog sich die Erinnerung aus dem Kopf. Die silbrige Substanz landete im Denkarium und gleich darauf tauchten Harry, Steph und die Direktorin in Percys Erinnerung ein. Horace Slughorn folgte ihnen nicht, sondern blieb als Wache im Reich der Realität.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Professor McGonagall und Harry antwortete rasch, „Im Ministerium, Professor. Ich kenne diese Räume. Dort hinten arbeitet Arthur."

Die beiden Erwachsenen schauten sich um und dann folgten sie Percy, der einige Meter vor ihnen ging, den Gang entlang. „Wer sind diese Leute?", hörte Harry die Gedanken des rothaarigen Ministeriumsangestellten. „Der Minister hat doch heute noch gar keinen Termin."

Neugier ging Rons Bruder weiter und folgte den drei Männern, in ihren schwarzen Anzügen und den Aktenkoffern. Für Harry sahen sie aus wie Anwälte aus der Muggelwelt und so stutzte der Gryffindor. Schließlich verschwanden die Drei im Vorzimmer des Ministers und erst als Percy die Tür durchquert hatte und sein Blick auf der Sekretärin von Rufus Scrimgeour lag, konnte die kleine Reise weiter gehen. „Morgen Alice", begrüßte Percy die junge blonde Frau und sie lächelte zurück. „Oh hey Percy, wie geht es dir? Ist Penny ihre Erkältung wieder los?"

Die Stimme von Rufus Scrimgours Vorzimmerdame war sehr angenehm. Sie erinnerte Harry an eine Moderatorin im Fernsehen, die er früher immer gehört hatte, wenn sie Nachrichten verlas. Sehen konnte er sie damals natürlich nicht, lag er doch meistens unter dem Fenster von Onkel Vernons Haus oder auf dem Treppenabsatz. Seine Gedanken hinter sich lassend, schaute Harry wieder in Richtung Percy, der Alice fragte, wer denn diese Männer gewesen seien, die gerade zum Minister ins Büro gegangen waren. Und hier passierte das erste Ungewöhnliche. Alice schaute Percy an und fragte, wen er bitteschön meinte. Percy starrte die Sekretärin überrascht an und wollte schon sagen, „na die Männer eben." Da fiel ihm aber der komische Glanz in Alices Gesicht auf und er zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Dedecto oblivate", sagte Rons Bruder und ein gelblicher Strahl traf die junge Frau. Ihre Augen wurden nun blau und alles was man dann noch hörte war, wie Percy sagte, „verdammt". Schnellen Schrittes stürmte er ins Büro, im Hinterkopf den Gedanken, dass sein Chef in Schwierigkeiten war. Und er sollte recht behalten. Rufus Scrimgeour war umringt von den drei Männern und seinen Zauberstab hatte der Minister auch nicht mehr. Er lag zerbrochen auf dem Boden und hörte gerade auf, sich zu bewegen.

„Was geht hier vor?", rief Percy und zielt auf den Eindringling, welcher ihm am nächsten war. Doch er hatte keine Chance. Gleich zwei Zauber trafen ihn in den Brust und er segelte gegen die nächste Wand. Nun hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller drei, wobei einer offenbar das Sagen hatte und seinem Komplizen bedeutete, die Tür zu versiegeln. Als dies getan war, kam der wohl größte Schock für Percy, den Minister und auch Harry und seine Begleiter.

Der Anführer verwandelte sich plötzlich. Seine Haut wurde weiß und schuppig und die Nase bildete sich zurück. Dann begannen seine Augen noch rot zu leuchten und jedem im Raum wurde klar, wer hier vor ihnen stand ... Voldemort.

„Hallo Minister, oder darf ich Rufus sagen?", zischte der dunkle Lord und Harry bemerkte, wie Steph und die Direktorin die Luft einsogen. „Wie schön, dass wir uns endlich mal persönlich treffen und sei es nur, um ihren Ruhestand zu besiegeln."

„Ruhestand? Sie sind wahnsinnig Tom", versuchte der Minister noch zu sagen, doch da ereilte ihn schon das Schicksal, welches jedem bevorstand, der den dunklen Lord bei seinem Geburtsnamen nannte. Ein mächtiger Cruciatusfluch traf die Brust von Rufus und er ging schmerzvoll stöhnend zu Boden. Harry fragte sich, warum Voldemort sein Opfer nicht einfach tötete. Vielmehr spielte er mit ihm, bis zu dem Punkt, wo Voldemort seinen Zauberstab erneut hob und den Minister mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegte. Was danach folgte, ließ bei Harry sämtliche Nackenhaare zu Bergen stehen. Tom ergriff den rechten Arm des Ministers und brannte ihm sein Zeichen ein. Das dunkle Mal glühte förmlich vor schwarzer Magie und es tropfte sogar Blut auf den Schreibtisch von Rufus Scrimgeour.

Percy musste dies alles mit ansehen und konnte nichts machen. Die Schocker wirkten einfach noch und er war vollkommen paralysiert. Als dann Voldemort ihm auch noch sein Zeichen einbrannte und meinte, dass dies Arthur und Molly das Herz brechen würde, geschah aber, womit der dunkle Lord nicht gerechnet hatte. Durch den Schmerz aus seiner Starre befreit und nur noch den Gedanken im Kopf Hilfe zu holen, schlug Percy plötzlich um sich und traf mit seinen Fäusten zwei der Todesser. Der dritte war jedoch noch an der Tür und somit außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Allerdings tat Rons Bruder, kaum dass er frei war etwas, dass wohl in die Geschichte eingehen würde, sollte man Tom einst besiegen. Arthurs Sohn wich Voldemorts Todesfluch aus und griff nach dem Zauberstab des dunklen Lords. Er bestand, wie Harry erkannte, aus schwarzem Holz und war viel länger als der, mit welchem sich der Gryffindor auf dem Friedhof duelliert hatte. Steph hatte also nicht gescherzt, als er sagte, James Bond hat den Phönixstab auf dem Gewissen. Und eben diesen neuen Stab des dunklen Lords hatte Percy nun umfasst und mit einem Ruck zerbrach er ihn noch während Tom ihn in den Händen hielt.

Die magische Energie, welche beim Brechen freigesetzt wurde, war enorm und schleuderte alle Anwesenden durch den Raum. Percy hatte Glück, dass er am nächsten zur Tür stand und sich als erster aufgerappelt hatte. Er schubste den Todesser kurzerhand aus dem Weg und kaum, dass er durch die Tür war apparierte er aus dem Ministerium und landete im verbotenen Wald. Dies war dann auch der Punkt, wo Harry und seine Begleiter in die Realität zurückkehrten. Dort wartete auch schon Professor Slughorn und meinte, sie sollten vielleicht ins Schloss zurückkehren, da gerade ein Schwarm Eulen Hogwarts erreicht hatte und sie bestimmt wichtige Nachrichten brachten...

9


	107. Kapitel 107

Kapitel 107

Die Stimmung in der Großen Halle war mehr als nur erregt. Harry war sofort nachdem sie Percy in Poppys Obhut gegeben hatten zu seinen Freunden geeilt. Ron musste unbedingt erfahren, dass sein älterer Bruder im Schloss war und dass auch seine Eltern bald hier eintreffen würden. Schon am Eingang der Halle wartete Hermine auf ihren Freund mit der bestürzenden Nachricht, dass etwas Furchtbares in London geschehen sei.

„Oh Harry, es ist schrecklich. Nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten." Sagte seine Liebste und hielt einen Tagespropheten in der Hand. Harry machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe erst zu seinem Platz zu gehen, sondern er schlug die erste Seite sofort auf und ihm sprang die Überschrift förmlich ins Gesicht.

Minister Scrimgeour als Todesser entlarvt und auf der Flucht getötet

**Ja liebe Leser, sie haben richtig verstanden. Und auch wenn es keiner so recht wahr haben will, so sind die Beweise doch eindeutig. Rufus Scrimgeour, unser Minister für Zauberei, den alle immer für so integer und für ein Symbol gehen den dunklen Lord hielten, war in Wirklichkeit ein Anhänger von selbigem. Heute gegen zwei Uhr wurde er von einer Eskorte Auroren verhaftet, nachdem diese den anonymen Hinweis bekommen hatten, dass man dem Minister nicht mehr trauen kann. Nach Zeugenaussagen habe sich Minister Scrimgeour aufs Heftigste gewehrt und versucht seiner Verhaftung zu entkommen.**

Dies war dann der endgültige Beweis für seine Schuld. Auch schaffte es der bisher nicht als solcher bekannte Anhänger des dunklen Lords, sich zu befreien und aus dem Ministerium zu flüchten. Die Beamten reagierten jedoch sofort mit Professionalität und verfolgten den Flüchtigen. Sie stellten ihn im Muggellondon und forderten ihn auf, sich zu ergeben. Rufus Scrimgeour allerdings griff die Auroren an. Dies und das Bestreben, eine Katastrophe wie damals in den Tagen, wo Harry Potters Eltern getötet worden waren, nämlich das unschuldige Muggel starben zu verhindern, ließ den Auroren keine Wahl. Sie erwiderten den Angriff und im Zuge dessen, verlor Rufus Scrimgeour das Gefecht und seine Leben. Wir, die Redaktion hoffen, in den nächsten Stunden noch weitere Informationen zu bekommen, damit wir sie morgen früh auf den neusten Stand bringen können.

„Warum?", fragte Harry mit starrem Blick in den Raum und Hermine schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Weil man einen Mann nicht zum Märtyrer macht, wenn man ihn denunzieren kann." Es war Steph der hinter Harry gestanden und den Artikel ebenfalls gelesen hatte. Sein Schüler sah ihn verwirrt an und Damions Dad erläuterte mit schnellen Worten. „Versteh doch Harry. Hätte Tom den Minister einfach nur getötet- und glaub mir, er hätte es ohne Probleme auch geschafft– dann wäre die öffentliche Meinung festgefahren und die Wut der Zauberer und Hexen auf ihn wäre noch gestiegen. Nun aber ist Rufus tot, als Verbrecher geächtet und es ist für Tom leichter, einen seiner Leute hier unterzubringen, eine Gefahr, die wir nicht unterschätzen dürfen."

Bei Harry stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf als er dies hörte und in Gedanken malte er sich schon die schlimmsten Dinge aus. Auch Hermines Gesicht sprach Bände. Steph meinte dann allerdings, dass sie dann erst mal essen sollten und vor allem Ron Bescheid geben, was seinen Bruder anging. Harry und Hermine nickten und machten sich auf zum Gryffindortisch und kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den Worten der Direktorin zu lauschen. Professor McGonagall hatte nämlich, kaum dass sie den Artikel im Propheten beendet hatte, eine Entscheidung getroffen und erklärte mit ihren Worten, dass man den Neuigkeiten in der Zeitung nicht viel Bedeutung schenken sollte und erklärte vor versammelter Mannschaft, was ihnen Percy in seiner Erinnerung gezeigt hat. Ein großer Teil der Schüler schien über dies erleichtert zu sein, auch wenn sie den Tod des Ministers bedauerten.

***

Nach dem Abendessen verschwand Hermine sehr schnell aus der Großen Halle und Harry schaute ihr nachdenklich hinterher. „Sie macht sich noch ganz verrückt, Kumpel", sagte Rons Stimme hinter ihm und der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um. Zwar wollte der Werwolf gerade zu seinem Bruder, doch er erzählte seinem besten Freund erst einmal, dass Hermine am Nachmittag kurz davor stand Eve anzugehen, weil diese ihr ein Buch nicht sofort gegeben hatte, in dem sie noch mal was nachlesen wollte. Entsetzt starrte Harry Ron an und dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Zu viel Lernen konnte nicht gut sein. Mit diesen Gedanken folgte Harry seiner Liebsten und passte sie schließlich ab, als sie die Bibliothek verließ.

„Hermine, kannst du mal kurz kommen?", fragte er und bekam als Antwort lediglich ein „Harry bitte, ich muss lernen." Doch damit wollte der Gryffindor sich nicht abfinden. Er stellte sich seiner Freundin in den Weg und sagte mit fester Stimme, „Nein, musst und wirst du nicht. Du weißt alles was man für die Prüfung braucht und jetzt machst du dich nur noch fertig."

Im nächsten Moment sah man nur noch eine riesige Feuerwalze im dunklen Gang vor der Bibliothek und zwei verstört dreinblickende Ravenclaws, die auf eines von Hermines Bücher schauten und wie dieses langsam vor sich hin brannte. Dann rannte eines der Mädchen auch schon los und nur weil sie jeden fragte, ob er wüsste, wo sich Professor Styls aufhielt konnte man ahnen, dass sie dachte, etwas Furchtbaren war geschehen.

In einem ganz anderen Teil von England, jedoch auf demselben Meridian funkelte Hermine ihren Freund immer noch an und verlangte, dass er sie zurück nach Hogwarts brachte. „Was soll das Harry?", fragte sie ihren Freund und der Gryffindor antwortete, „Schadensbegrenzung und Schutz von Unschuldigen, Hermine. Ron hat mir erzählt, was heute Nachmittag passiert ist und dass du dich fertig machst und andere vielleicht auch."

„Ja aber, ich muss ..." Weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn Harry hatte ihr ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen verschlossen. „Nein Hermine ...", sagte er zwischen seinen Küssen. „Du musst überhaupt nichts. Du bist die beste Schülerin die Hogwarts in seinen tausend Jahren gesehen hat und brauchst Entspannung." Damit hob er das Mädchen hoch und trug sie in Richtung eines der Bäder von Potter Castle. Dort stellte er fest, oder besser er fragte sich, ob Trexus Gedanken lesen konnte, denn der kleine Hauself stand in seiner Uniform da und hatte schon ein Bad eingelassen. Harry lächelte ihm zu und flüsterte eine leises „Danke", worauf sich sein Diener verbeugte und mit leicht roten Ohrenspitzen aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Harry war dies nur recht und so konnte er anfangen, Hermine weiter von ihren Gedanken abzulenken. Dieses beinhaltete die nächsten Stunden jede Menge Zärtlichkeiten, ein gemeinsames Bad, eine ausgiebige Massage und dann als Krönung etwas, wovon Harry eh dachte, es war in der letzten Zeit zu kurz gekommen ... nämlich richtig schönen, leidenschaftlichen Sex. Etwas, wo beide entspannen konnten.

***

In Hogwarts hingegen war man nicht ganz so entspannt, nicht nachdem die Schülerin aus Ravenclaw den gesuchten Professor gefunden hatte und ihm erklärte, dass Harry Potter und seine Freundin vor ihren Augen verbrannt seien. Mehrere Lehrer, die dies gehört hatten, waren nun auf der Suche nach dem Gryffindor und erst als Steph Ron im Krankenflügel gefunden hatte, und dieser ihm erzählte, was er Harry verraten hatte, beruhigte sich der Professor für Verteidigung etwas und er kam auf eine Idee. Er rief nach Dobby und zu seiner Überraschung tauchte der kleine Hauself auch auf, obwohl er ja Harrys Diener war und es nicht hätte tun müssen.

„Dobby", fragte Steph mit ruhigem Ton. „weißt du, wo dein Meister ist? Harry ist einfach verschwunden und ..."

„Ja Sir ... Dobby weiß es. Aber ... Dobby ... weiß nicht ... ob ... ob er es sagen darf. Dooobby ist ein guter Elf und ..."

„Schon gut Dobby", unterbrach Steph die quäkende Stimme des Elfen und fragte dann nur noch, ob es Harry gut ging. Daraufhin nickte Dobby und Stephs Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. Allerdings sah ihn Ron nun leicht erwartend an und fragte, wo Harry denn sei. Damions Dad lächelte und erwiderte, „Nun Ron, ich denke mal, die Beiden sind an einem Ort, wo sie nicht gestört werden können und Harry bringt seine Freundin auf andere Gedanken."

„Ja aber wo?", wiederholte der Rothaarige seine Frage, den Gedanken daran, was seine beiden Freunde gerade taten mal außer acht lassend und Steph meinte, er solle nachdenken. Dies dauerte allerdings eine Weile. Doch dann hörte man Ron leise sagen „seine Schloss". Steph nickte und meinte dann, dass es Zeit würde, in den Gryffindorturm zurück zu kehren. Percy würde eh noch bis zum Morgen schlafen und jeder sollte die ruhige Zeit nutzen. Außerdem stand das Wochenende an und Prüfungen hin oder her, man durfte nicht vergessen zu leben.

Zwar schüttelte der Gryffindor über diese Aussage seines LEHRERS hin leicht mit dem Kopf, doch irgendwie machte es ja auch Sinn. Somit machte sich Ron auf die Suche nach Parvati, denn was sein Kumpel konnte, dass konnte er auch. Und wenn er schnell war, wenn er sich beeilte, war der Raum der Wünsche vielleicht ja noch frei. Mit diesem Gedanken verabschiedete sich Ron von seinem Professor und verschwand aus dem Krankensaal. Zurück blieben Steph und der schlafende Percy und noch bevor dieser sich auch auf den Weg machen konnte, sprach ihn eine leise Stimme an. Sie gehörte Trexus. Der kleine Kerl war wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und hielt dem Zauberer einen kleinen Zettel hin. Steph nahm in ab und las die darauf befindliche Nachricht. Alles was man dann noch sah, war ein Lächeln und er bedankte sich bei Trexus für diese Information.

***

Zurück im südlicheren Teil des Landes lag Harry auf der Seite und beobachtete seine Freundin, wie sie langsam erwachte. Zwar hatten sie nicht lange geschlafen, doch irgendwie war Harrys Freundin etwas eingedöst, nachdem Harry noch ihren Rücken massiert hatte. „Na Schatz, Lernstress weg?", fragte der Gryffindor verschmitzt und strich ihr die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann küsste er Hermine wieder sanft und kurz darauf waren beide im Bad und unter der Dusche.

„Wir sollten zurück, Harry", sagte Hermine nachdenklich und zog sich schließlich ihren Umhang wieder über. „Sie machen sich bestimmt schon sorgen und dann..." Harry würgte sie ab, indem er meinte, dass sie noch nicht soweit waren. Das Wochenende stand an und egal ob ihn Hermine dafür eines Tages umbrachte, er würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie sofort wieder nach Hogwarts kam, wo sie sich ihre Schulbücher schnappte. Nein Harry hatte noch etwas anderes vor und umfasste daher Hermines Hüfte, zog sie ganz fest an sich und meinte, dass es Zeit für eine kleine Reise sei. Kurz darauf umschloss die beiden auch schon das Phönixfeuer. Zurück blieb nur ein kleiner Zettel, den Trexus schließlich fand, ihn las und schließlich zu seinem Ziel brachte.

***

Musik spielt, klassische Musik klang durch den hohen Raum, verstrahlte eine besondere Stimmung und jemand gab sich dieser voller Hingabe hin. Es war ein junges Mädchen. Blondes Haar wallte durch die Luft und ihre sportliche Figur tanzte im Takt der Musik. Alles andere schien für sie nicht wichtig zu sein. Wie eine Göttin bewegte sie sich, selbst als die Musik schneller und dramatischer wurde, verlor sie nichts an Grazie, sondern es nahm nur die Geschwindigkeit des Tanzes zu. Schließlich drehte sich das junge Mädchen dann ein letztes Mal um seine eigene Achse, ein letzter Paukenschlag erklang und es wurde still und dunkel im Raum. Kein Ton war mehr zu hören, kein Rauschen des Windes, bis jemand begann zu klatschen. Dieser Jemand wurde schließlich noch von anderen Personen unterstützt und die junge Tänzerin verneigte sich. Erst jetzt konnte man die Erschöpfung in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, so als wäre der Tanz ihr vielleicht letzter gewesen.

Zehn Minuten später stand das Mädchen nicht mehr auf der Bühne, sondern in einem Raum, der ihr als Garderobe gedient hatte. Lucillia hatte heute einmal wieder nicht im Theater getanzt, sondern in den Gemäuern des alten Schlosses, welches unweit vom Hofe ihrer Eltern hoch oben auf den Bergen thronte. Langsam ließ sie ihr Kleid vom Körper rutschen, befreite sich von der eng anliegenden Unterwäsche und stieg in das vorbereitete Bad. Lavendelduft stieg ihr in die Nase und sie lächelte. David konnte nicht widerstehen, ihr ihre Lieblingspflanze als Badezusatz in die große Wanne zu legen. Langsam wusch sie sich den Schweiß ab und bereitete sich darauf vor, dass ihr Gastgeber kam ... Konstantine.

Wieder war ein Monat rum und es wurde Zeit, ihre Kur aufzufrischen. Oft hatte sie der alte Vampir im Theater der Hauptstadt besucht. Doch genauso so oft kam sie auch hier her und dann erfreute sie ihren Wohltäter mit ihrem Tanz. `Wohltäter`, dachte Lucillia. Jeder andere wäre schon beim Gedanken daran, was Konstantine ist und was er tat, gestorben. Doch für sie war es die Chance zu leben. Und dass sie ihren Bruder dadurch immer mal sah, ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen.

Allerdings setzte dieses Herz im nächsten Moment fast aus, als plötzlich keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt eine Feuersäule aus dem Nichts auftauchte und nach ihrem Verschwinden, einen Jungen und ein Mädchen zurückließ. Sofort hallte ihr pansicher spitzer Schrei durch die Hallen des Schlosses und die Tür zum Zimmer wurde fast eingerannt.

„Nein ... verdammte ... das wollte ich nicht", rief Harry alarmiert und versuchte das Mädchen, das nackte Mädchen in der Wanne, zu beruhigen. Wo war er hier nur wieder hineingerutscht? Ganz zu schweigen von Hermine, die sich auch nicht wohl fühlte, zumal sie nicht wusste, wo sie hier war. Und dann noch die beiden finster dreinblickenden Wachen, welche mit ihren Schwertern ins Zimmer kamen und sie nun bedrohten. Hatte Konstantine ihm nicht gesagt, dass dieses Zimmer für Ginnys Gäste da war? Hatte ihm Ginny nicht gesagt, dass er hier am einfachsten hinteleportieren konnte, ohne den Alarm auszulösen? Offenbar ging gerade eine Menge schief.

„Was wollt ihr hier, Mensch?", fragte eine der Wachen und sie stellten sich nun beschützend zwischen Harry und dem Mädchen in der Wanne.

„Nun, wir wollten ... wollten ... ich wollte meiner Freundin die Bibliothek zeigen und auch Konstantin guten Tag sagen." Erwiderte Harry und sah den Vampir mit festem Blick an. Offenbar war die Wache neu im Schloss. Ginny hatte ja erwähnt, dass die Clans jeweils einige ihrer Leute zum Schloss abkommandiert hatten. Glücklicherweise betrat aber David im nächsten Moment den Raum, dicht gefolgt vom Konstantin persönlich. Der alte Vampir schaute kurz verwirrt, lächelte dann aber und schließlich hielt er sich den Bauch vor lachen.

Harry sah dies als gutes Zeichen und entschuldigte sich für sein Eindringen. Der alte Vampir winkte jedoch ab und sagte, „Schon in Ordnung, Harry. War ja mein Fehler, den Raum hier doppelt zu belegen. Aber die Chancen standen nun mal eins zu einer Million, dass einer von euch heute hier her kommt. Ich dachte, ihr seid im Prüfungsstress?" Dann erklärte er Lucillia und den Wachen, dass keine Gefahr bestand und dass dieser Raum in Wirklichkeit für Harry und seine Freunde bereitgestellt war.

Danach bat Konstantin David, er möge Harry und seine liebreizende Begleitung doch in den Salon bringen und er würde nachkommen, wenn er mit seiner kleinen Tänzerin fertig sei. Und wo Harry ahnte, wie dies zu verstehen sei, gingen Hermine plötzlich die Augen über und sie wurde knallrot. Entsetzt sah die Gryffindor, wie der alte Vampir seinen Umhang ablegte und auch noch sein Hemd öffnete. Harry bemerkte den Blick seiner Freundin und führte sie aus dem Zimmer, welches dann wieder von den Wachen verschlossen wurde. Im Gang angekommen reichte Harry David die Hand und fragte leise, ob es denn wieder mal Zeit war. Konstantins Sklave nickte und die nächsten Minuten erklärte Harry Hermine die Zusammenhänge, damit diese keine falschen Vorstellungen bekam.

***

„Sie schläft nun und morgen geht es ihr wieder besser."

Konstantin war im Salon erschienen und beruhigte David mit seinen Worten. Bevor dieser dann aber das Zimmer verlassen konnte, um nach seiner kleinen Schwester zu schauen, hielt ihn der Vampir zurück und küsste den jungen Mann auf den Mund. Hermine verschluckte sich förmlich. David erwiderte diese Zärtlichkeit und dann geschah etwas, dass Harry selbst ein wenig erschreckte und er verwirrt schaute. Konstantin ließ nämlich von Davids Mund ab und seine Zähne gingen zum Hals des jungen Mannes. Dort kratzte er leicht und drückte sogar einen Fangzahn in das weiße Fleisch.

Das ganze dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und dann verschwand David zu seiner Schwester. Harry starrte Konstantin an und der nahm lediglich sein Taschentuch und tupfte sich seinen Mund. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung Harry. Ich hätte dies nicht vor euren Augen tun sollen. Doch David hat seit einigen Wochen dieselben Anzeichen wie Lucillia und ich war gerade noch so konzentriert, darauf, mich nicht dem Blutrausch hinzugeben."

„Oh", entfuhr es Harry und er schaute betrübt hinter David hinterher. Konstantin würgte aber schnell Harrys Bedenken ab und meinte, dass sie schon einen Weg finden würden. Dann bat er seine Gäste, sich zu setzen und wollte wissen, was sie am heutigen Abend hier in die Gemäuer des Rates führte. Harry erklärte dem Vampir, dass er eigentlich nur Hermine von den Prüfungen ablenken wollte, dann aber auch auf die Idee gekommen war, mal einen Blick in die hier im Schloss befindliche altehrwürdige Bibliothek zu werfen. Schließlich habe Konstantins Geschenk einige Fragen aufgeworfen und vielleicht fand man hier einen Hinweis. Im gleichen Moment dankte der Gryffindor auch für den goldenen Reif und Konstantin lächelte.

Allerdings hatte dieses Lächeln plötzlich etwas teuflisches und der alte Vampir machte auch keinen Hehl aus seinem Amüsement, denn er fragte Harry, „So so Harry, von den Prüfungen ablenken? Ich denk jedoch, dieses hast du schon gemacht, bevor ihr beiden zu uns gekommen seid."

Zuerst schaute der Gryffindor schockiert in das Gesicht des Vampirs und die Röte stieg ihm zusehends in sein eigenes. Und auf die unausgesprochene Frage, wie Konstantin darauf käme, antwortete dieser nur, „Nun Harry, du solltest wissen, dass Vampire den mit am besten entwickelten Geruchssinn haben. Und ihre beide riecht noch förmlich nach Lust und Leidenschaft. Seid froh, dass ihr seid, wer ihr seid. Manche Vampir finden nämlich das Blut von Liebespärchen als ausgesprochenes Aphrodisiakum."

Ab dem Moment hätte man das Licht im Raum auch ausmachen können. Die beiden Teenager leuchteten genug um das zu kompensieren. Konstantin wechselte dann aber schnell das Thema und sprach die Bibliothek an. Hier war dann Hermine voller Eifer und sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, den Raum, nein es war eine riesige Halle, zu betreten. Es musste das Schlaraffenland für seine Liebste sein. Jedenfalls kam es Harry so vor, als Hermine von einem zum anderen Regal lief und spitze Schreie ausstieß. Harry lächelte, ebenso wie Konstantin, der ihnen jedwede Hilfe anbot, was Harry, nun von Hermine verlassen, auch gern annahm.

Stunden waren vergangen und Konstantin hatte sich verabschiedet. An seine Stelle war nun David getreten, da die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Bergen zu erkennen waren. Harry hatte mehrere Bücher gewälzt, doch nicht wirklich was gefunden. Hermine hingegen hatte etwas mehr Glück. Sie hatte sich zu dem Platz begeben, wo David ihr erklärt hatte, dass dort Voldemorts Anhänger die meiste Zeit verbracht hatten. So hatte die Gryffindor dann auch ein altes Manuskript gefunden, aus welchem die Todesser einige Seiten einfach herausgerissen hatten. Und gleich neben dem Buch fand Hermine so etwas wie ein Wörterbuch, eines, welches über tausend Jahre alt sein dürfte, wenn nicht noch älter. Dieses enthielt Schriftzeichen und Hinweise aus die altdruidische Sprache.

Natürlich hatte Hermine sich sofort hingesetzt und angefangen zu lesen. Und da die Gryffindor ein sehr gute Gedächtnis, manche würden sagen, ein fotographisches hatte, schrieb sie die Worte, welche sie auf dem Pergament, welches Harry bei seiner Rückkehr mitgebracht hatte, erneut auf und versuchte es zu übersetzten. Sie brauchte anhand des Buches dafür gut zwanzig Minuten, doch als sie fertig war, lächelte die Gryffindor zufrieden und sagte, „Harry ich hab es gefunden. Das, was mich immer gestört hat. Du weißt schon, der Satzbau bei der Übersetzung des Todessers..."

Harry konnte seine Freundin nur anstarren und ein unsicheres „Ähm jaaa", entfuhr seinem Mund. Hermine verdrehte kurz die Augen und sagte voller Stolz. „Es heißt nicht _Die Schwestern sind er Schlüssel zu Godrics Jugend,_ sondern, _Godrics Jugend ist der Schlüssel zu_ _den Schwestern_. Verstehst du Harry? Dein Vorfahr hat nicht die Unsterblichkeit angestrebt."

Harry nickte und fragte sich nun, was dies schon wieder bedeuten konnte. Godrics Jugend? Als wenn von ihr auch nur ein kleines Stückchen bekannt wäre. Die Geschichte der Gründer beginnt mit Hogwarts und alles was davor lag, ist vergessen und verloren. Dies war Harrys Gedanke im Moment, zusammen mit der Feststellung, dass er sowieso alles wieder vergessen würde, falls ihm eine Vision käme. Leicht frustriert kopierte Harry noch einige Seiten aus dem Buch und man beschloss dann, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Es war Zeit fürs Frühstück und Harry hatte Steph geschrieben, dass sie zu selbigem wieder da sein würden. Somit verabschiedeten sich die beiden Gryffindors von David und auch von seiner erwachten Schwester und reisten zurück nach England, wo man sie schon erwartete.

8


	108. Kapitel 108

Kapitel 108

„Na Harry, der Hormonhaushalt wieder ausgeglichen?"

Mit diesen Worten begrüßte Ron seinen besten Freund und verzog dann plötzlich das Gesicht. Er schnüffelte in der Luft und schaute dann zwischen seinem Kumpel und dessen Freundin hin und her. „Rumänien" stellte Ron schließlich fest und Harry wurde klar, dass der Werwolf die Vampire gerochen hatte. So konnte der Gryffindor nur noch nicken und ihm einen schönen Gruß bestellen. Ginnys Bruder nahm diesen an und meinte danach, dass es Zeit fürs Frühstück sei.

In der großen Halle bemerkte auch Ginny den Geruch an Harry und sie fragte mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln danach, wie Harry es geschafft hatte, seine Freundin wieder hierher zu bekommen. Hermine funkelte die Rothaarige an und wollte erwidern, dass man sie nicht immer als Lernteufel sehen sollte. Harry schritt aber für seine Freundin ein und sagte Ginny, dass, wenn sie jetzt nicht gingen, sie die Prüfung verpassen würden. Als Dank für diesen Satz bekam er den Ellenbogen in die Seite gerammt und dass Hermine sich beleidigt wegdrehte.

Bevor Harry sich aber wieder bei seiner Freundin einschmeicheln konnte, passierte etwas, von dem einige im Raum gehoffte hatten, dass sie dieses in ihrer Schulzeit noch umgehen konnten und es hing sehr eng mit Ginny und ihrem kleinen Geheimnis zusammen. Die Post war nämlich eingetroffen und wurde mehreren Schülern zugestellt. Unter ihnen war auch Victorius, der kleine Vampir aus Huffelpuff. Und eben dieser verhielt sich, nachdem er seinen Brief gelesen hatte mehr als nur merkwürdig. Seine Hände krampften zusammen und sein Gesicht zierte eine Mischung aus Wut und Traurigkeit. Es war so, als hätte er die schlimmste Nachricht bekommen, die man erhalten konnte und da half es auch nichtwirklich, dass einer seiner Mitschüler ihn nun auch noch versuchte zu provozieren.

Victorius war, wie Harry schon länger festgestellt hatte, der eher ruhigere Typ, wenn es um das Zusammenleben in seinem Hause ging. Sein Gegenpart, ein gewisser Connor, erinnerte allerdings eher an den alten Draco Malfoy. Und wenn man Victorius mal als Harry sah und Connor als Draco, dann wusste man, was heraus kam, wenn die beiden aufeinander trafen. Bisher war dies niemals ein Thema in Hogwarts geworden. Huffelpuff sorgte halt nicht für Skandale. Heute schien der Bogen aber überspannt und plötzlich und nach einer erneuten verbalen Attacke auf den jungen Vampir, tickte dieser aus.

Wütend sprang Victorius von seinem Stuhl auf den Tisch, überwand die gut sechs Meter mit einem einzigen Sprung und packte Conner am Hals. Er riss ihn ohne Mühe hoch und fauchte ihn an. Man konnte die Worte nicht verstehen, doch allein, dass seinem Gegner die pure Angst im Gesicht stand, ließ von weitem erahnen, dass der Vampir nicht spielte. Dann flog Conner durch den Raum und landete auf seinem Hintern. Victorius sprang wieder mit unmenschlicher Kraft durch den Raum und hockte dann auf seinem Opfer, welches nun mit Fäusten traktiert wurde. Idirana schaltete als erste und wollte Victorius beruhigen, doch sie kam nicht zu ihm durch. Auch die Direktorin und sogar Steph hatten keine Chance und langsam nahm das Gesicht von Connor ein nicht mehr ganz so schönes, vielmehr blaues und rotes Aussehen an.

Das war dann der Moment wo Ginny einschritt. Sie sprang von ihrem Platz auf und rannte zu den beiden Kämpfenden. Dort angekommen fauchte sie plötzlich laut und sagte mit ungewöhnlich lauter, befehlender Stimme, „Victorius Ignatius Sarakow hört damit auf. Das ist deiner nicht würdig." Sofort erstarrte der kleine Huffelpuff und starrte Ginny entsetzt an. Dann erhob er sich, ließ von Connor ab und warf sich vor Ginny. „Verzeiht Herrin", flehte er und nun rannen Tränen sein Gesicht hinab.

Allerdings hallte nur ein verwundertes „Herrin", durch den Raum und alle Blicke lagen plötzlich auf Ginny, die dies mehr als nur unangenehm fand. „Steh auf", bat sie Victorius erst einmal und wollte wissen, warum er Connor angegriffen habe und warum sie dadurch gezwungen war, ihr Geheimnis zu verraten. Beim letzten Satz bemerkte Harry, wie der Kleine zusammenzuckte und nun mit dem Schlimmsten rechnete. Eine Antwort konnte Victorius ihr aber nicht geben, denn Connor hatte sich aufgerappelt und schrie durch den Raum, „Warum er das getan hat? Weil er irre ist. Habt ihr nicht sein Gesicht gesehen? Seine Augen und seine ... oh Merlin ... seines Zähne? Er ist ein Monster."

„Still", rief Professor McGonagall plötzlich und man konnte eine gewisse Wut in ihrer Stimme erkennen. „Sagen sie mir lieber, was sie getan haben, damit es zu diesem Vorfall kam." Augenblicklich verstummte der Huffelpuff und nun lagen alle Blicke auf ihm. Die Direktorin nutzte die Stille und forderte Poppy auf, Connor aus der Halle zu geleiten und sich um die Verletzungen zu kümmern. Sie würde nachkommen, wenn dies hier geklärt war.

Ginny stand in der Zwischenzeit da und überlegte, was sie tun konnte. War es an der Zeit sich zu offenbaren? Damion trat von hinten am seine Freundin heran und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Harry verfolgte das Geschehen und bemerkte, wie Idirana, die andere junge Vampirin etwas vom Boden aufhob und las. Es war scheinbar der Brief, welchen Victorius erhalten hatte und auch ihr Gesicht veränderte sich nicht zum Guten. Langsam bewegte sich Harry auf das Mädchen zu um näheres zu erfahren.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Ginny einen Entschluss gefasst und drehte sich zur Direktorin um. „Professor, ich denke ab hier werde ich mich um die meinesgleichen kümmern und die Verantwortung übernehmen." Damit drehte sie sich um, nickte Damion zu und ein Keuchen ging durch die Halle, als sich beide Gryffindors veränderten. Damions Züge würden härter und seine Haut etwas heller. Und bei Ginny veränderten sich ihre Haare leicht. Dunkle Strähnen durchzogen nun ihr rotes Haar. Etwas, das nicht unbedingt schlecht aussah. Allerdings umgab die Zwei jetzt eine etwas dunkle Aura. Diese hatten sie bisher immer verschleiert.

Die ganze Halle, selbst diejenigen die Ginny kannten, blickten erstaunt, während Rons Schwester allen in kurzen Zügen erklärte, wer sie war. Am Ende ihrer Rede sagte die Gryffindor dann aber das, was Harry wohl als bestes an der ganzen Sache sah. Ginny blickte in Richtung Slytherintisch und warnte, dass niemand versuchen sollte sie oder einen ihrer Freunde zu schaden. Vampire, egal welchen Clans würden dies sehr persönlich nehmen. Sie erinnerte dabei auch an den Artikel über den Angriff auf den Fuchsbau. Der Rat der Vampire sei in diesem Krieg neutral. Jedenfalls so neutral wie es ging. Doch sollten die Todesser und Voldemort versuchen ihr und ihren Freunden zu schaden, würden sie Stellung beziehen.

Viele in der Großen Halle ließen diese Worte sich erst einmal setzten. Dann aber fing plötzlich der erste an zu klatschen und lächelte Ginny an. Scheinbar hatte der Ravenclaw verstanden, dass sie nicht allein im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord waren. Ihm folgten andere und schließlich wurde Ginny leicht rot. Damion nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie. Dann aber wandten sich beide an Victorius, der ja nun auch als das geouted war, was seine Herkunft betraf und Ginny fragte den kleinen, was sie nur mit ihm machen sollte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung fing Victorius plötzlich an zu weinen und dies verwirrte die Fürstin etwas. Abhilfe brachte Harry, der mit Idirana im Schlepptau, zu ihnen herüber kam und seiner Freundin den Brief reichte. Ginny las ihn durch und ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Idirana sprach sie daraufhin einfach an und erzählte, dass sie gehört habe, dass Connor sich vor dem Kampf wieder über Victorius Vater lustig gemacht hat. Er soll gefragt haben, ob Daddy vielleicht ins Gras gebissen hat, weil der Briefumschlag einen schwarzen Rand gehabt hatte. Conner konnte ja nicht wissen, dass das Briefpapier bei Vampiren immer so verziert war.

Ein Funkeln in Ginnys Augen sagte Harry, dass der Huffelpuff dafür noch von der Fürstin der Vampire einen Besucht abgestattet bekam. Dann drehte sich Rons Schwester um und meinte, dass sie das nächste in etwas privaterer Umgebung besprechen sollten. Die Direktorin deutete daraufhin zum Lehrertisch, wo die meisten Professoren eh gerade dabei waren, sich zu erheben. Sei es um für Ruhe zu sorgen oder aber ihrem Tagwerk nachzugehen. Ginny sah Professor McGonagall dankbar an und bedeutete Victorius, Damion und Harry, ihr zu folgen. Am Lehrertisch angekommen, sorgte Harry dann dafür, dass ihnen niemand zuhören konnte und sah erwartungsvoll in Richtung der beiden Vampire.

„Nun Victorius, ich verstehe, warum dich deine Wut übermannt hat, doch denke ich, dass es nicht richtig war, sich so gehen zu lassen. Poppy wird dir bestimmt noch den Hintern versohlen, so wie du Connors Nase zugerichtet hast" Der kleine Huffelpuff sackte merklich zusammen und schaute schuldig in Richtung Ginny. „Andererseits ist der Verlust eines geliebten Menschen immer schwer und ich verspreche dir, du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst ..."

„Sie verstehen es vielleicht nicht, Herrin, aber es ist viel komplizierter..." Unterbrach Idirana plötzlich Ginnys Rede und verbeugte sich rasch untertänigst. Auch der zweite Juniorvampir war zu ihnen gestoßen, zusammen mit Hermine, Steph und der Direktorin, die ja auch wissen wollte, was in ihrem Schloss vor sich ging.

„Und warum verstehe ich nicht, Idirana?" Fragte Ginny mehr aus Überraschung als aus Ärger darüber, dass sie unterbrochen wurde.

„Es geht um sein Erbe, Herrin. Victorius ist der einzige Sohn der Familie und da er durch den Tod seines Vaters nicht mehr zum Vampir werden kann, verliert seine Familie alles."

Ginny schaute überrascht zwischen den beiden Jüngeren hin und her und verstand nicht ganz, wie dies gemeint war. Sie fragte daher, „ Ja aber gibt es denn keinen erwachsenen Vampir in seiner Familie? Einen Onkel oder so, der die Stelle einnehmen könnte?"

Ein lautes Schnauben war zu hören und es kam nicht einmal von Victorius, sondern von Idirana. Sie spie die nächsten Worte regelrecht. „Natürlich gibt es den. Doch der wird sich hüten, dies zu tun. Er bekommt doch alles, das Schloss, die Ländereien und das Gold wenn Victorius Vater beerdigt worden ist. Der schleimige Sack lechzt doch sein Jahren nah dem Vermögen der Sarakows. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er am Tode von Vladek beteiligt war. Kein so alter und mächtiger Vampir würde sich so einfach von einem Muggel umbringen lassen"

Hier taten sich eindeutig Abgründe auf und Harry schüttelte sich etwas. Ränke schmieden gab es also nicht nur unter Menschen. Verschwörungen wo man nur hinsah. Sein Blick ging zu Victorius und der junge Vampir schien sich regelrecht zu verkrampfen. Er schien wirklich mit sich zu kämpfen um wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Haltung zu wahren. Harry fragte sich wirklich, was nun geschehen würde. Einmal mehr war er in eine Sache, eine fremde Kultur, hineingeschlittert und es betraf Personen, die ihm nahe standen. Dann allerdings fing sein Blick etwas auf, was den Gryffindor berührte. Scheinbar war der kleine Victorius doch nicht so allein, wie er sich im Moment fühlte, denn Idirana hatte seine Hand ergriffen und drückte sie zärtlich. Auf einmal machte es auch Sinn, dass sich das Mädchen so für den Jungen einsetzte.

Kurz darauf bemerkte sie allerdings, dass Harry die Geste gesehen hatte und wurde leicht rot. Sie schaute verlegen zu Boden und erst wieder auf, als ein greller Schrei über ihren Köpfen erklang. Er rührte von einem schwarzen Falken her und dieser hatte einen Brief im Schnabel, den er an Ginny überbrachte. Rons Schwester nahm die Post entgegen, während Victorius sich erneut verkrampfte. Harry schaute zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Oh da hat es aber einer eilig", sagte Ginny mit angesäuertem Ton und reichte das Pergament an Damion weiter. Dieser las es und fragte ungläubig, „Das ist nicht sein ernst, oder?"

„Wer? Was?", fragte Harry neugierig, als Ginny nickte. Die Fürstin der Vampire schaute ihren früheren Freund an und erklärte, dass Victorius Onkel offiziell bei ihr darum gebeten hat, sein Erbe zu legitimieren. Und Ginny musste dies laut Gesetz auch innerhalb von zwei Nächten tun, wenn kein triftiger Grund vorlag. Harry starrte völlig verständnislos und konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Victorius andererseits liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht und er drückte es schließlich an Indiranas Brust. Das Vampirmädchen streichelte ihrem kleinen „Freund" sanft über den Rücken und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Ginny stand nun da und durchforstete ihren Geist auf der Suche nach einer Lösung. Glücklicherweise hatten ihr die Ratsmitglieder einen Großteil der Gesetze mit auf den Weg gegeben und so schien sie etwas zu bewegen, in dessen Zuge sie Idirana kurz zur Seite bat. Was die beiden besprachen, das konnte keiner hören. Allerdings kam kurz darauf wieder Bewegung in die zwei Hexen und sie baten Harry dazu. Alle anderen am Tisch schauten nur abwartend in Richtung des beratenen Dreiers. Als dann Harry plötzlich auch noch in Flammen aufging und sie verschwanden, nun da war Verwunderung komplett. Jeder schaute zur Direktorin, doch die alte Hexe hatte auch keine Ahnung.

Es dauerte auch gute zwanzig Minuten bis Harry und seine beiden Begleiterinnen wieder auftauchten. Natürlich wurden sie sofort bestürmt und man wollte wissen, wo sie waren. Ginny bat aber um Ruhe und nahm nun Victorius bei Seite. Sie unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile und Harry beobachtete, dass der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen zuerst zu Unglaube, dann zu Zweifel und schließlich zu Hoffnung wandelte. Schließlich nickte er und dies löste bei Idirana ein Lächeln aus.

Zwar hatte noch niemand gesagt, was nun passieren sollte, doch Ginny bat die Direktorin nach ein paar Worten, Poppy zu ihr zu schicken. Dann deutete sie auf den Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch, wo Harry damals hinein musste, als der Feuerkelch seinen Namen ausgeworfen hatte und dass Idirana und Victorius dort auf sie warten sollten. Blieben also letztendlich nur noch Damion, sein Dad, Hermine und Harry in der großen Halle zurück, die sich mittlerweile geleert hatte.

Sofort erhob Steph das Wort und fragte, was hier vor sich ging. Es war Harry der schließlich antwortete und seine Worte brachten die Augen seiner Freunde fast zum übergehen. „Nun Steph, ich denke Ginny sorgt dafür, dass unser kleiner Victorius sein Erbe bekommt."

„Ja aber sein Dad ist doch tot", sagte Hermine feststellend und ihr Liebster erwidert, „Ja das stimmt. Und da sein Onkel sich hüten wird, ihn zum Vampir zu machen, übernimmt dies nun jemand anderes."

„Ginny? Oh mein Gott", rief Hermine als sie die Erkenntnis traf. „Ja aber ..."

„Beruhige dich Schatz", sagte Harry und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Sie weiß was zu tun ist. Und keine Angst, sie wird es nicht wie bei Damion tun. Das wäre nun wirklich zu viel. Allerdings mussten wir vorher noch etwas klären und zwar mit Victorius Mutter und dem Rest der Familie."

„Dort wart ihr also", sagte Steph und Harry nickte. „Ja Steph, dort waren wir. Ginny hat Victorius Mutter angeboten, ihren Sohn unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen. So ähnlich wie es bei uns die Patentanten und -onkel gibt. Allerdings musste seine Familie sich damit abfinden oder besser es akzeptieren, dass ihr Spross nicht ganz so sein wird, wie sein Vater. Victorius wird ohne Zweifel ein Vampir und ein mächtiger dazu. Allerdings wird er die Eigenschaften von Ginny bekommen. Sprich, er kann auch nach der Umwandlung noch am Unterricht teilnehmen, da er sich nicht auf die Nacht beschränken muss."

„Ja aber Harry, Konstantin hat auch von Ginnys Blut getrunken und ist ein normaler Vampir geblieben." Wollte Hermine ihrem Freund widersprechen, doch der Gryffindor setzte dagegen, dass Konstantin schon ein richtiger Vampir war, in Victorius der Virus aber erst geweckt und gestärkt werden würde.

Hermine schaute ihren Freund erstaunt an und der Gryffindor konnte sehen, dass ihr noch eine Frage auf der Seele brannte und diese beschäftigte sich mit Idirana. Konnte es sein, dass Ginny sich auch um sie kümmerte? Harry nahm seiner Liebsten jedoch schnell die Ungewissheit. Er küsste sie kurz und sagte, „Nein, das wird sie nicht, noch nicht. Für sie besteht noch keine Notwendigkeit. Außerdem will Ginny ihr nicht die Wahl nehmen, ihre Zukunft zu bestimmen. Sollte sie sich aber irgendwann einmal für Victorius entscheiden, dann wird Ginny ihr helfen, dass sie keine Grenzen zwischen sich haben..."

„Für ihn entscheiden?", fragte Hermine, dann begann sie aber zu lächeln und fragte, „Du hast es also auch bemerkt, Harry?" Ihr Freund nickte und küsste sie erneut sanft auf dem Mund. Kurz darauf betrat Poppy die Große Halle und sie schritt auch rasch in Richtung Warteraum. Allerdings stockte ihre Bewegung mitten im Türrahmen und es sah fast so aus, als würde die alte Hexe nach hinten umkippen. Sofort war Harry zur Stelle und stützte seine Lieblingsheilerin. „Na na Poppy, nicht schwach werden. Ist doch nur ein wenig Blut."

Als der Gryffindor dann aber über die Schulter der alten Heilerin blickt und sah, was im Raum abging war er versucht, seine Worte zurückzunehmen. Harry hatte gedacht, dass Ginny den Huffelpuff einfach nur kurz beißen würde und dann seine Verwandlung begann. Doch an dem war es nicht. Zuerst hatte sich die Fürstin der Nacht mit den Beiden unterhalten und Victorius erklärt, was auf ihn zukam und es waren kurze Zweifel und Furcht in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Ginny sprach von Schmerzen und anderen Dinge, die mit der Verwandlung einhergingen. Sie erklärte ihm, wie seine Familie auf die Nachricht reagiert hatte und dass seine Mutter ihn immer lieben würde.

Dann schließlich kam auch noch Idirana ins Spiel und während Victorius sich verhielt wie wohl die meisten Jungen und dem Mädchen unsicher gegenüberstand, übernahm die Ravenclaw plötzlich die aktive Rolle und zerstörte die letzten Zweifel in seinem Kopf. Idirana umarmte Victorius, sah ihm in die Augen und nach einem kurzen aber bestimmten „Ich liebe dich", küsste sie ihn einfach auf den Mund. Zuerst war der Huffelpuff geschockte, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss zaghaft. Schließlich standen die beiden eng umschlungen da und wollten sich scheinbar gar nicht wieder trennen. Idirana hielt ihn und zeigte ihm, dass sie ihn wirklich mochte. Dann trat Ginny von hinten an Victorius heran und nutzte die Ablenkung. Idirana half ihr sogar dabei indem sie sachte ihren Kopf neigte und da ihr Gegenüber den Kuss nicht beenden wollte, folgte er ihrer Bewegung und entblößte somit seinen Hals.

Das Nächste was Harry sah war, wie Victorius die Augen aufriss und erkannte, was hinter ihm geschah. Harry starrte direkt auf Ginny Fangzähne und wie sie ohne Mühe durch die blasse Haut des Huffelpuffs glitten. Dann floss das erste Blut und Ginny umfasste ihr Opfer, damit er sich nicht von ihr entfernen konnte. Eine Minute später ließ die Fürstin von Victorius ab und der Junge sank auf die Knie. Gestützt von Idirana legte er sich vorsichtig hin und starrte unfokussiert in die Luft. Das Mädchen wich keine Sekunde von seiner Seite, nicht einmal als er begann sich zu verkrampfen. ‚Der Schmerz muss extrem sein', überlegte Harry als er hörte wie Victorius schrie, er würde verbrennen. Ab da konnte Poppy übernehmen und sie machte dies auch. Allerdings gab ihr Ginny genaue Anweisungen, was sie tun durfte und was nicht. Die Verwandlung sollte schließlich ohne Probleme vollzogen werden.

Danach kam Ginny zu Harry herüber und meinte, dass man jetzt warten musste. Idirana blieb bei ihren Freund und Harry versiegelte nach sich die Tür. Von da an blieb der Gruppe in der Halle nur noch zu warten. Damion meinte, er würde schon mal anfangen einen Brief an Victorius Onkel zu verfassen und Hermine bot an, ihm zu helfen. Allerdings schien keiner von ihnen zu bemerken, dass sich noch jemand in der Halle befand und alles mitbekommen hatte.

***

Dies ganze war nun drei Tage her und jeder schien sich mit der Tatsache, dass es nun auch Vampire in Hogwarts gab abgefunden zu haben. Manche nutzten es sogar, um von Ginny einige Informationen zu schulischen Themen zu bekommen. Der Blick auf die Kreaturen der Nacht war ja jetzt immer vom jeweiligen Lehrer für Verteidigung abhängig gewesen. Victorius hatte die Verwandlung auch sehr gut verkraftet und konnte sogar schon die erste Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Und nein, es war kein Schüler von Hogwarts, sondern wie bei Ron etwas Fleisch, welches nicht bis zum Leder hin durchgebraten war.

Allerdings brachte der Mittwoch dann Dinge ins Laufen, die sich Harry bisher nicht mal vorgestellt hatte. Wie schon gesagt, konnte der heimlich Beobachter von Victorius Verwandlung unbemerkt entkommen und so kam schließlich der Hammer mit dem Tagespropheten. Harry erkannte schon anhand der Aufmachung der Zeitung, dass es etwas Wichtiges war und man konnte über einem breit falsch lächelndem Gesicht lesen...

Neuer Minister gewählt – Pius Thicknesse will aufräumen, besonders in Hogwarts

So die ersten Worte unseres neuen Ministers für Zauberei, der am heutigen Morgen um elf Uhr in der Winkelgasse vereidigt werden soll. Pius Thicknesse tritt damit die Nachfolge von Rufus Scrimgeour an, welcher vor wenigen Tagen als Todesser entlarvt wurde und den Tod einem Gericht vorzog. Nun, dies sind harte Worte und wir werden sehen, ob diesen auch Taten folgen. Eines ist jedoch gewiss. Ein anderer Wind weht demnächst im Ministerium und die Direktorin von Hogwarts, einem jeden bekannt als seine frühere Professorin für Verwandlungen, Minerva McGonagall, hat von Minister Thicknesse nicht die Milde und Hinnahme wie bei Rufus Scrimgeour zu erwarten. Thicknesse sieht es als erwiesen an, dass Hogwarts kein sicherer Ort mehr ist, wenn man die letzten Vorkommnisse berücksichtig. Waren es unter Dumbledore Werwölfe oder Halbriesen, die durch die altehrwürdigen Hallen wandelten, so hat McGonagall den Vogel abgeschossen. Denn wie wir erfahren haben, lässt die Direktorin jetzt sogar Vampire ins Schloss. Und jeder kann sich selbst ausrechnen, wann in Hogwarts ein Unglück geschieht.

Harry warf die Zeitung wütend auf den Tisch und alle starrten ihn überrascht an. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein? Ein Minister? So schnell?" Ron zweifelte an der Richtigkeit der Meldung, hatte er doch selber von seinem Vater erfahren, dass es im Normalfall mindestens vier Wochen dauert, bis die Wahl vollzogen ist.

Auch andere Schüler in der Halle hatten offenbar diese Information und stimmten dem Rothaarigen zu. Andere fragten ihren Banknachbarn, ob er etwas über diesen Pius Thicknesse wusste und Harry konnte vom Ravenclawtisch her hören, wie eine Schülerin meinte, dass er früher der Leiter der magischen Strafverfolgung war, ähnlich wie bei Scrimgeour. Dann aber verstummten alle Gespräche in der Großen Halle, denn etwas geschah, was es nicht so oft gab, Dumbledore meldete sich in seinem großen Portrait zu Wort und er wandte sich an die Direktorin. Er wollte sie sprechen und Harry und seine Freunde sollten ebenfalls ins Büro kommen.

Professor McGonagall, anfangs überrascht, stand auf und nickte den betreffenden Schülern zu. Natürlich lagen nun alle Blicke auf Harry, doch der hatte keine Ahnung, was nun wohl auf ihn zukam. Doch er erwiderte den Blick der Direktorin und folgte ihr aus der Halle. Unterwegs fragte er die alte Hexe auch, was sie dachte, doch Professor McGonagall sagte nur leise, „Jetzt nicht, Harry. Wir reden im Büro, wo wir ungestört sind." Damit war die Debatte beendet und die kleine Gruppe setzte den Weg fort.

***

Schon von der Treppe aus konnte man hören, wie sich die ehemaligen Direktoren mit Dumbledore unterhielten. Einige waren empört, anderen fassungslos. Albus versuchte sie aber zu beruhigen und schickte manche sogar auf kleine Spionagemissionen in andere Bilderrahmen. Harry konnte sich einmal mehr nur wundern und war sich sicher, dass jetzt gerade nicht nur das Abbild des alten Direktors im Rahmen anwesend war. Dumbledore hatte doch mal gesagt, er könne jederzeit aus dem anderen Reich hierher kommen und so schien es auch jetzt zu sein.

„Albus, was ist los?", fragte Professor McGonagall ihren alten Freund und bedeutete Harry und den anderen, sie sollten sich auf den Stühlen um ihren Schreibtisch herum niederlassen.

„Es ist ernst, Minerva. Wir müssen handeln. Pius ist nicht mehr der Mann, der er einst war. Man hat ihn umgedreht." Erwiderte das Gemälde und alle zogen scharf die Luft ein.

„Er ist ein Todesser, Professor?", fragte Harry, doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Harry, er trägt kein Mal, aber Tom hat ihn irgendwie mit irgendetwas in der Hand und das ist nicht gut."

„Ja aber, er wird nachher vereidigt. Was sollen wir da noch tun?", fragte Hermine und sah zwischen ihrem Freund und dem alten Zauberer hin und her. Dumbledore schien kurz nachzudenken und blickte dann zu Stephano Styls. „Vetorecht Steph, oder?" fragte er kurz und Damions Dad nickte geschlagen. „Wenn es nicht anders geht? Aber ich hoffe, du weißt, was das heißt, Albus?"

„Ja ich kann es mir ausmalen, alter Freund. Doch Hogwarts, seine Schüler und alle anderen, die sich nach Freiheit sehnen, ist es wert."

Zwar konnten Hermine, Ron und Damion nicht wirklich etwas mit den Worten des alten Mannes anfangen, allerdings bemerkten sie, dass Harry in den letzten Augenblicken sehr ruhig geworden war und scheinbar einen inneren Kampf ausfocht. Dann kam Leben in sein Gesicht und er schaute zu Albus Dumbledore hoch. „Ich werde es tun, Professor. Wenn nicht, kommt das Ende eh schneller als wir glauben. Merlin weiß, ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als ein normales Leben. Doch wenn es so sein soll, dann soll es so sein ..."

„Was soll sein, Harry? Sag mir, was du weißt. Was hast du vor? Professor?" Hermine spürte, dass etwas Schwerwiegendes in der Luft lag und seit langer Zeit wusste sie nicht, was dies sein könnte. Dann gab ihr Harry auch noch einen Kuss, als wollte er sich verabschieden. Der Magen der Gryffindor begann zu rebellieren und sie sah Hilfe suchend zur Direktorin. Harry war nämlich plötzlich weg und das ohne ein Wort. Eine Antwort konnte ihr die alte Hexe aber auch nicht geben. Lediglich Steph meinte, sie sollten sich bereit machen, Harry zu begleiten und sie sollten ihre Zauberstäbe nicht vergessen. Zehn Minuten später standen dann alle wieder zusammen in der Eingangshalle des Schlosses und warteten auf Harry. Dieser kam dann auch und seine Erscheinung, seine Kleidung, ließ die Schüler verstummen.

***

Die Sonne stand schon ziemlich hoch, als zwei Kobolde die Fahnen von Gringotts hissten. Dies kam nicht sehr oft vor, doch heute war so ein Tag, wo die Hüter der magischen Finanzwelt ein wenig mehr Zusammenarbeit mit den Menschen zeigten. Wenn man es recht bedachte, lag das letzte Mal etwa zwanzig Monate zurück. Es war der Tag, wo Rufus Scrimgeour in seinem Amt vereidigt wurde, nachdem man Fudge nach dem Potter- Dumbledore- Fiasko, wie es einige nannten, abgesetzt hatte.

Doch wie gesagt, die Sonne stand hoch und verhieß eine freudigere Zukunft. So jedenfalls meinten es einige alte Zauberer, die sich auf dem kleinen Platz vor der Bank versammelt hatten, um dem Schauspiel zuzusehen. Dann war es auch soweit und neben Pius Thicknesse, Direktor Sarrock und einer Menge Auroren tauchten auch die fünf höchsten Mitglieder das Zaubergamots aus dem Nichts auf. Sie begrüßten alle anwesenden Gäste und nach einigen kurzen Reden, baten sie Pius schließlich ans Rednerpult. Dort bedankte er sich für seine Wahl und versprach alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, damit die Gefahren durch die Todesser gebannt würden und hob schließlich seine Hand zum Eid.

Bevor er aber diesen Ablegen konnte, fragte der Vorsitzende des Gamot noch einmal in die Runde, ob jemand heute und hier Einwände habe gegen den neuen Minister für Zauberei und wie aus dem Nichst tauchte Harry auf und sagte mit fester, autoritärer Stimme, „Ja ich habe etwas dagegen und lege hiermit mein Veto ein."

Sofort drehten sich alle um und starrten auf die kleine Gruppe, welche um den Jungen, der lebt herum stand. Harry ging aber gar nicht auf die Gesichter ein, sondern trat festen Schrittes und in seinem dunkelblau leuchtendem Festumhang in Richtung Rednerpult.

„Vetorecht, Mister Potter", fragte der Vorsitzende das Zaubergamots und Nachfolger von Albus Dumbledore, Erik Manchester. Einst war er der Protege des alten Direktors und sein Wissen um diese Institution und die Traditionen waren enorm. Doch hier schien der Mann doch ein wenig an seine Grenzen gestoßen zu sein.

„Ganz recht, mein Veto, Mister Manchester." Erwiderte Harry und setzte bedeutsam noch hinterher. „Und es heißt Lord Potter. Ein Titel, der mir eben dieses Recht einräumt, als Mitglied des Adels sowohl der Muggel, als auch der magischen Gemeinschaft."

Einige starrten den Jungen an und einige schüttelten den Kopf. Andere fragten sich, ob dies überhaupt rechtens war und drei der Mitglieder des Gamots begannen sofort miteinander zu reden und zu diskutieren. Ihnen kam schließlich der Direktor von Gringotts zu Hilfe und überreichte ihnen ein kleines altes Büchlein. Harry wusste, dass es eine Sammlung längst vergessener Gesetzte und Regeln war. Er selbst hatte ein ähnliches Buch in Potter Castle gefunden und wusste daher sofort was Albus gemeint hatte, als er in Hogwarts das Wort „Veto" in den Mund genommen hatte.

Es vergingen gut zehn Minuten, in denen das Gamot das Büchlein wälzte und schließlich schaute der Vorsitzende zu Harry und fragte, „Nun Lord Potter, sie scheinen im Recht zu sein und ihr Veto ..."

„Was," rief Pius Thicknesse. "Wie kann er es wagen? Er ist ein Kind, ein Teenager und ..."

„Schweigen sie Pius", ermahnte Mister Manchester den aufgebrachten Ministerkanditaten. Harry lächelte leicht und erwartete dann die nächste Frage, seines Gegenübers.

„Doch darf man fragen, Lord Potter, warum sie gegen die Wahl sind?"

Auf diesen Augenblick hatte Harry gewartete und auch wenn er die früheren Minister nicht wirklich gemocht hatte, so war Rufus Scrimgeour zumindest integer und verdiente es, dass man seinen Namen in Ehren hielt.

„Ja das dürfen sie, verehrter Vorsitzender. Ich stimme gegen Pius Thicknesse, da ich ihm nicht traue. Er mag vielleicht das dunkle Mal nicht tragen, doch bin ich mir über seine Absichten nicht sicher. Bei unserem letzten Minister war ich es mir und auch wenn wir verschiedene Ansichten hatten, so galt ihn mein Vertrauen im Bezug auf Voldemort. Rufus hat sein Leben lang gegen das Böse gekämpft ..."

„Haaa ... haben sie das alle gehört?", fuhr Pius auf und schaute in die Runde. „Er, der Junge, der lebt ... Dumbledores Goldkind, verteidigt einen Todesser, dessen Schuld erwiesen war. Das ist krank und man sollte diesen Jungen sofort einweisen."

„RUHE", donnerte Harry plötzlich mit einer bisher nicht von ihm gezeigten Macht, die eines Albus Dumbledore gleichkam. „Minister Scrimgeour war unschuldig. Das dunkle Mal wurde ihm gegen seinen Willen eingebrannt um damit seinen Ruf zu zerstört. Und dann wurde er auf der „Flucht" getötet, damit er sich nicht verteidigen konnte. Es würde mich interessieren welcher Auror das war."

„Lügen, alles Lügen", rief Pius Thicknesse.

„Keine Lügen, ich habe es gesehen, habe die Erinnerungen des einzigen Zeugen dieser Tat gesehen und bin persönlich froh, dass dieser Zeuge fliehen konnte."

„Ein Zeuge, Lord Potter?", fragten die Mitglieder des Gamots und Harry nickte. „Ja Sir, Percy Weasley musste alles mit ansehen und konnte dann sein Leben retten, indem er den Zauberstab von Voldemort zerbrochen hat."

„Und sie haben dies gesehen?"

„Ja Sir"

„Aber dies kann manipuliert worden sein", rief Thicknesse

„Das stimmt", kam es aus den Reihen der Zuschauer und nun versuchte Hermine, Ron und Steph allen klar zu machen, dass es aber stimmte.

Unterdes schien Pius Thicknesse wieder Fahrt aufzunehmen und meinte, dass man nun sehr gut sehen könne, wie sehr es doch in Hogwarts drunter und drüber ging, wenn Schüler schon versuchten, hier Politik zu machen und ihn, ihn als neuen Minister, zu denunzieren. Dummerweise gab es im Gamot schon lange Stimmen, die nicht immer mit Dumbledore überein kamen und so traten erste Zweifel auf, ob man Harrys Einwand stattgeben sollte. Als dann schließlich der Vorsitzende auch noch überstimmt wurde und Thicknesse siegessicher lächelte, reichte es Harry. Er hatte nicht ohne Grund all die Bücher gelesen und hatte Jahrhunderte lange Erfahrungen in seinem Kopf. Daher straffte sich seine Brust und mit einem leicht enttäuschten Unterton wandte er sich an die Menge.

„Es ist schade zu sehen, dass Blindheit einmal mehr siegt. Ich hatte gehofft, heute hier Schlimmeres abzuwenden. Doch da die Politik siegt und Voldemort die Türen öffnet, werde ich meine Unterstützung dem Ministerium und dem Minister entziehen. Ab heute gibt es kein WIR mehr, sondern nur noch das Ziel Voldemort zu bekämpfen und Unschuldige zu beschützen. Aus diesem Grunde..." – Harry sah nun alle sehr eindringlich an und zog noch mal stark Luft ein. „ ... aus diesem Grunde entziehe ich, Lord Harry James Potter, als Nachfolger und Erbe von Godric Gryffindor, dem Ministerium sämtliche Rechte, Finanzangelegenheiten und Befehlsgewalt über Hogwarts und seine Ländereien. Möge die Schule ein sicherer Hort sein, wo jeder willkommen ist, der für ihre Ziele steht. Jedem Feind aber sei gesagt, er wird an Hogwarts Mauer scheitern."

Mit diesen Worten zog Harry plötzlich das Schwert seines Vorfahren, das Schwert des Godric Gryffindor, aus seinem Umhang und schnitt sich damit in die rechte Hand. Das Blut welches nun aus der Wunde tropfte, schaffte es nicht einmal auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen, sondern fing sofort an zu brennen und bildete ein Pentagramm, welches in seinem Innern das Wappen Hogwarts und das der Potters zeigte. Harry schüttelte ein letztes Mal enttäuscht den Kopf und gab seinen Freunden das Zeichen zu verschwinden. Kurz darauf brach das Chaos in der Winkelgasse aus und die Reporter stürzten sich auf den neuen Minister.

12


	109. Kapitel 109

Kapitel 109

Harry war sauer. Nein, vielmehr bestand seine Stimmung aus einer Mischung aus Wut, Verständnislosigkeit und Enttäuschung, als sich sein Körper in der Nähe von Hogwarts, besser gesagt an der Appariergrenze des Schlosses, materialisierte. Neben dem Gryffindor tauchten auch seine Freunde auf und sahen den Schwarzhaarigen überrascht an. Nicht einmal Hermine hatte gewusst oder geahnt, womit sich ihr Freund in den letzten Wochen beschäftigt hatte. Besorgt schaute sie auf die Wunde in Harrys Handfläche und trat näher an ihn heran.

„Oh Harry, was machen wir jetzt nur?", fragte Hermine unsicher und der Gryffindor lächelte für einen Moment. „Hoch ins Schloss gehen, Schatz. Die Direktorin muss Bescheid wissen und dann glaube ich, dass Poppy sich meine Hand mal ansehen sollte. Es brennt fürchterlich und selbst meine Tränen scheinen keine Wirkung zu haben."

Dies überraschte und erschreckte Hermine und sie nahm Harrys Hand in die ihrigen. Der Schnitt war schon sehr tief und auch wenn er nicht mehr blutete, war damit nicht zu spaßen. Daher beeilte sich die Gruppe auch ins Schloss zu laufen. Harry hatte bewusst darauf verzichtet mit seinen Phönixkräften zu reisen. Es mussten ja nicht alle von seinen Fähigkeiten wissen.

Auf dem Weg zum Haupttor von Hogwarts, bemerkten alle, dass etwas in der Luft lag und jeder schaute sich wachsam um. Als erstes bemerkte es Ron und alarmiert rief der Rothaarige, „Seht, Hagrids Hütte, sie ist weg."

„Wie weg?", fragte Steph und schaute in die Richtung, wo man das Heim ihres großen Freundes vermuten sollte. Doch der Platz war leer. Alles war verschwunden und nicht einmal der riesige Holzstapel, welchen Hagrid für seinen Kamin aus dem verbotenen Wald herangeschleppt hatte, war mehr zu sehen. Voller Unruhe beschleunigte Harry seine Schritte und sie trafen kurz darauf auf die nächste Absonderlichkeit. Das Tor zu Schloss war nicht mehr unbewacht. Nein, es standen plötzlich zwei riesige Rüstungen davor und aus ihren Augenschlitzen leuchtete es gefährlich und Unheil verheißend rot.

Mit äußerster Vorsicht traten Harry und seine Freunde näher und alle zückten vorsichtshalber ihre Zauberstäbe. Doch sollten sie diese nicht brauchen, denn kaum, dass Steph und Harry zeitgleich bei den Wachen ankamen, traten diese zur Seite und verneigten sich kurz mit einem metallisch kratzenden Geräusch. Die Gruppe nutzte die Gelegenheit und betrat den inneren Hof des Schlosses, wobei einigen der Mund aufklappte, denn mitten im Hof neben der peitschenden Weide, die nun aber ziemlich ruhig dastand, strahlte ihnen Hagrid samt seiner geliebten Hütte entgegen.

„Hallo Harry ... schön dich zu sehen...", rief der Halbriese und winkte sie heran. Harry wurde umarmt und musste Hagrid mehrfach bitten, ihm nicht sämtliches Blut aus den Adern zu pressen.

„Hagrid, was ist hier los? Wie kommt deine Hütte hier her?", fragte Hermine und schaute verwundert auf das steinerne kleine Gebäude, welches nun innerhalb der massiven Schlossmauern stand und irgendwie gar nicht so hier passen wollte.

„Hat Hogwarts gemacht. Sagt zumindest Professor McGonagall. ... Irgendwer hat das Schloss in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Wusste nicht mal, dass man das kann. Aber selbst Dumbledore hat immer gesagt, dass das Schloss ein Ort voller Geheimnisse sei. War aber ein ganz schöner Tumult. Wollte eigentlich gerade baden und steh plötzlich vor ´ner Gruppe Ravenclaws. Und dann noch die beiden Slytherins und die Sache mit den Rüstungen ... War nicht schön ..."

Man konnte nun ganz deutlich einen leichten Rotschimmer unter Hagrids dickem Bart erkennen. Stephano interessierte jedoch brennend, was der Halbriese damit meinte, als er die Angehörigen seines früheren Hauses erwähnte. Hagrid sah Steph an und zögerte. „Vielleicht sollte dir das Professor McGonagall selbst sagen." Dann meinte Harry großer Freund noch, dass die Direktorin eh schon ganz durch den Wind war und erst mal alle in die Große Halle beordert hat. Sie oder aber auch Dumbledore wollte eine Erklärung abgeben. Dies ließ Harry aufhorchen und sie beschlossen sich rasch zu ihren Mitschülern zu begeben, um auch die Neuigkeiten zu hören.

„ ... und daher befinden sie sich nun alle unter der Obhut von Hogwarts..."

Professor McGonagall hatte ihre Erklärung gerade beendet, als die kleine Gruppe die Große Halle betrat und sofort lagen alle Blicke auf Harry und seinen Freunden. Jeder schien zu wissen, wie ihre Mission im Ministerium ausgegangen war und hoffte nun auf etwaige Informationen aus erster Hand. Doch was sollte Harry sagen? Er selbst wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Schließlich wurde die Aufmerksamkeit der Schülerschaft von ihm abgelenkt, da sich zwei drei Ravenclaws aus Harrys Jahrgang erneut an die Direktorin wandten und fragten.

„Aber was ist dann mit den Prüfungen, Professor? Wie sollen sie vonstatten gehen, wenn ... wenn Hogwarts nichts mehr mit dem Ministerium zu tun hat?"

Alle Augen lagen nun auf der Direktorin und die alte Hexe schien mit dieser Frage schon gerechnet zu haben. Ohne Zweifel hatte sie sich mit ihrem alten Mentor, oder besser mit seinem Portrait unterhalten und so wandte sich McGonagall an ihre Schülerin. Es war die jüngere Schwester von Percys Schulfreundin Penelope. „Nun Miss Clearwater, für ihre Prüfungen ist gesorgt. Die Aufgaben sind seit Wochen fertig und liegen in meinem Büro. Hogwarts hat seit jeher, seine Absolventen selbst bewertet. Und auch wenn die meisten Prüfer und Prüfungsbeisitzenden vom Ministerium gestellt waren, so galt ihre Anwesenheit meist nur der Sicherstellung, dass man niemandem unterstellen konnte, dass ein Lehrer nicht objektiv genug war."

„Heißt das, dass unsere Abschlüsse den selben Stellenwert haben, wie einer, bei dem das Ministerium mitberaten hat?", fragte die Ravenclaw zurück und hier meldete sich Albus Dumbledore mit seiner gewohnt sanften, großväterlichen Stimme zu Wort.

„Ohne Zweifel, meine Liebe, wenn nicht noch mehr. Hogwarts kann mit recht stolz sein, die besten Voraussetzungen für junge Leute zu bilden und in Angesicht der Tatsache, dass das Ministerium nicht mehr unter der Vorherrschaft der freien Zaubererwelt steht, wird es für euch nur von Vorteil sein, eure Prüfungen ohne Leute abzulegen, die sich vor einem Minister verantworten müssen, einem Minister, der wie ich von einem meiner Portraitfreunde erfahren habe, gerade vereidigt wurde und dessen erste Anweisung war, Auroren zu verhaften, die in seinen Augen gefährlich sind."

„Auroren? Verhaften? Ist der irre?", fragte Harry und schaute alarmiert auf. Kurz darauf ballte sich auch schon eine Menge magischer Energie über ihren Köpfen zusammen und die Luft begann sich in einer Mischung der verschiedensten Farben zu verwirbeln. Harry hatte dies schon irgendwo gesehen. Und als dem Gryffindor klar wurde, dass dies bei seiner ersten Reise mit einem Portschlüssel war, tauchten auch schon die ersten Personen inmitten der Großen Halle auf. Es handelte sich dabei um Tonks, Kingsley und Remus, gefolgt von einigen Männern in Aurorenuniformen, die sich leicht verwirrt und unsicher umschauten. Offenbar waren sie vom plötzlich Hierher kommen überrascht worden und mussten sich erst einmal orientieren. Dann erklangen aber die ersten Stimmen und sie gehörten zwei Erstklässlern, die überrascht ihre Väter erkannten.

Die Halle war im nächsten Moment erfüllt von solchen Rufen, denn immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen tauchten auf. Ingesamt wurden es fünfzehn Familien, die so wieder vereint wurden und Harry fragte sich, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Die Antwort kam von Professor McGonagall, welche sich nun auf ihrem Platz erhoben hatte und sich an ihre Schüler und Gäste wandte.

„Liebe Schüler, werte Gäste von Hogwarts", begann sie förmlich. „Es ist etwas eingetreten, wovor ich persönlich mich am meisten gefürchtet habe. Doch wie es scheint, ist unsere Gemeinschaft in einen Konflikt, einen Krieg geraten, der dunkle Schatten über unser Land wirft. Das Ministerium steht nicht mehr unter der Kontrolle eines Mannes, dem man bedingungslos vertrauen kann. Vielmehr denke ich, nein alle, die wir Lehrer sind und die Verantwortung für euch haben, dass der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hinter dem Minister die Fäden zieht."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum, gefolgt von ängstlichem Lufteinziehen. Das war dann der Punkt, wo Harry sich einmischte und lauthals verlangte, dass man Voldemort beim Namen nannte. Zwar stieß dies etwas auf Unverständnis, doch die Direktorin gab ihrem Schüler Recht und verbesserte sich.

„Ja, Mister Potter hat Recht. Wir sollten keine Angst vor einem Namen haben, zumal Voldemort, wie er sich gerne selbst nennt, auch nur ein Mensch ist. Ein böser und abgrundtief schlechter Mensch, aber eben ein solcher, der es nicht einmal verkraftet, zu seiner Herkunft als Halbblut zu stehen."

Mit dieser Aussage hatte die Direktorin natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit aller und erklärte in kurzen Schritten, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Sie bat um Verständnis, dass die Hogsmeadewochenenden gestrichen waren und auch darum, dass es im Schloss ein wenig voller sein würde, als man es sonst gewohnt war. Dies hing damit zusammen, dass Harry durch sein Auftreten in der Winkelgasse Hogwarts zu einem Hort des Friedens und der Zuflucht erklärt hat und die eben eingetroffenen Auroren wahrscheinlich erst der Anfang waren. Ohne Zweifel würden weitere Leute folgen, um in der bevorstehenden Schlacht zu helfen. Doch bis dahin musste man abwarten und versuchen, dass Schulleben aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Aber was ist mit den Wachen?", fragte Collin und drückte Celines Hand leicht.

„Nun Mister Creevey, die sind zu unserem Schutz da. Ich weiß zwar nicht, woher sie kommen und was sie in das Geschehen hat eingreifen lassen, doch ich bin froh, dass ihre Magie, die offenbar aus den Tiefen von Hogwarts selbst stammt, uns hilft. Hier sind Zauber am Werk, Mister Creevey, die selbst mir fremd sind. Und doch haben sie, wie wir alle beobachten konnte, uns vor zwei Verrätern aus unseren Reihen bewahrt."

Harry fragte sich, wie dies zu verstehen war und erinnerte sich, dass er vorhin gehört hatte, dass Hagrid einen Zwischenfall mit zwei Slytherins erwähnt hatte. Dann ging sein Blick durch die Halle und landete schließlich bei Remus und Tonks. Zu ihnen ging er dann auch kurz und begrüßte sie herzlich. Danach wies die Direktorin die Schülerschaft an, erst einmal zu essen und dann würde man weiter sehen. Natürlich kamen alle dieser Anweisung nach, auch wenn die unterschiedlichsten Themen beim Essen behandelt wurden.

Harry blieb allerdings still und versank in Gedanken. Sie brauchten eine Lösung und zwar schnell. Voldemort würde bald vor den Mauern stehen und somit waren alle in Gefahr. Mit diesen Gedanken, aß der Gryffindor seinen letzten Bissen und entschuldigte sich bei Hermine und seinen Freunden. Er wollte allein etwas nachdenken und seine Freundin bedachte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.

Zehn Minuten später war Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er schaute sich um und atmete tief durch. Was sollte er nur tun? Wie konnten sie Voldemort besiegen, wenn er es noch nicht einmal geschafft hatte, Nagini zu töten. Es war zum Verzweifeln und Harry beschloss er brauchte etwas Luft. Vielleicht konnte er ein wenig fliegen. Doch um den Blicken seiner Freunde zu entgehen, holte er erst einmal seinen Tarnumhang. Bei der Gelegenheit griff er sich auch gleich den goldenen Armreif und steckte ihn in seinen Umhang.

‚Nun aber los', sagte Harry leise und machte sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm. Von dort aus konnte er ja ohne Probleme starten und seine Runden drehen. Doch komischerweise trugen Harry Beine ihn nicht zu seinem Ziel, sondern er landete plötzlich vor dem Gargoyle und der Treppe zum Archiv. Was war hier los? Warum war er hierher gegangen? Immer noch diese Fragen im Kopf erreichte der Gryffindor schließlich den Raum mit den Artefakten und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, griff er sich das Fünfklingenschwert, die alten Manuskripte und Logbücher, und schließlich die Lederröhren mit den Gemälden. Dies alles unter dem Arm, führten ihn seine Schritte schließlich zu seinem ursprünglichen Ziel und leicht verwirrte stand Harry nun auf dem Astronomieturm und schauten in den herrlichen blauen Frühlingshimmel.

Wie lange Harry die Wolken beobachtet hatte, vermochte der Gryffindor später nicht mehr zu sagen. Allein aber, dass eine große Anzahl von Schülern sich auf den Wiesen in der Nähe des Schlosses tummelte sagte Harry, dass einige Zeit vergangen war. An Fliegen war nicht mehr zu denken und so setzte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf eine der kleinen Ziermauern und betrachtete die Dinge in seinen Händen. Zuerst streichelte er den Umhang seines Vaters und dann das Schwert seines Vorfahren. Harry hatte es immer noch am Gürtel und gedankenverloren erinnerte er sich daran zurück, wie er es zu ersten Male gesehen oder besser gespürt hatte. Er erinnerte sich, wie er das Schwert aus dem sprechenden Hut gezogen hatte, um sich gegen Toms Haustier, gegen Slytherins Basilisken zu wehren.

‚Das Schwert war schon eine imposante Waffe' dachte Harry und mit dem letzten Gedanken fielen ihm wieder die Worte von Professor Flitwick ein. Drei Waffen von Reinheit, hieß es in dem Vers und Harry überlegte, ob das Schwert seines Vorfahren vielleicht eine davon war. Doch was wären dann die anderen beiden? Oder besser die letzte, denn Harry und seine Freunde waren sich ja einig, dass das Fünfklingenschwert auch dazu gehörte.

Sich dieser Überlegung hingebend öffnete Harry das nächste Artefakt, nämlich die Truhe, für die der Gryffindor sogar bis nach London gereist war, um dort ein weiteres Abenteuer zu erleben. Doch kaum, dass der Deckel offen war, summte der goldene Stern und Harry ward versucht, das Gefängnis des Schwertes wieder zu schließen. Da bemerkte der Gryffindor, dass das Fünfklingenschwert nicht das einzige war, was summte, sondern es vibrierte auch in Harrys Umhang. Überrascht griff Harry hinein und ertastete plötzlich den goldenen Armreif, von welchem er bisher nicht wusste, wofür er da war. Was war hier los? Harry konnte nur vermuten und mehr aus einem Instinkt heraus, streifte der Gryffindor sich das Schmuckstück über.

Das hatte allerdings zur Folge, dass das Fünfklingenschwert gänzlich austickte und sich plötzlich wie von Geisterhand in die Luft erhob. Es schwebte nun gut dreißig Zentimeter über der Truhe und während es dort anfangs nur zuckte, wie ein Zahnrad, welches sich verklemmte hatte, so kam einige Sekunden später erst so richtig Bewegung in den Stern. Wie ein Frisbee surrte und dreht es sich um seine eigene Achse, eine Bewegung, die bei einer Berührung der sich nun blitzschnell bewegenden Klingen nur tödlich enden konnte. Dann nahm das Summen an Lautstärke zu und es ging über in ein eher pfeifendes Sirren, welches Harry an Damions Boomerang erinnerte. Kurz darauf schoss das Schwert los und verfolgte eine Taube, welche von einer der Zinnen aufgestiegen war und ihren Schwarm niemals erreichen sollte. Die Klingen machten kurzen Prozess und eine Wolke bestehend aus Federn und Blut sank in die Tiefe.

Die anderen Tauben flogen panisch schreiend und so schnell es ging in alle Richtungen, sodass sich das Fünfklingenschwert sich ein neues Ziel suchte und zwar Harry. Dieser sah mit Entsetzen in den Himmel und machte sich bereit zu fliehen. Bevor er dies aber tun konnte, verstärkte sich das Vibrieren des Armreifs und eine Harry unbekannte Kraft hob seine linke Hand nach oben. „Nein", rief der Gryffindor panisch und wollte den Arm wieder senken. Er brauchte diese Hand schließlich um zaubern zu können. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie der rotierenden Scheibe zum Opfer fiel. Doch er schaffte es einfach nicht. Harry stand mit ausgestrecktem Arm da und bekam nun so richtig Schiss.

Unausweichlich schoss das Fünfklingenschwert auf den Gryffindor zu und Harry rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Er kniff die Augen zu. Aber nur, um sie im nächsten Moment wieder aufzureißen, denn ein komischen Gefühl umgab seine Hand. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn sie in warmes Wasser getaucht war. Ohne Zweifel sein Blut, welches aus dem Stumpf sprudelte, beschloss der Schwarzhaarige für sich. Doch an dem war es nicht. Kein Schmerz und kein Blut war zu sehen, sondern nur ein leuchtendes Gold. Der Armreif hatte sich verwandelt und eine Substanz, wie flüssiges Metall hatte sich wie ein Handschuh um seine linke Hand gelegt und davor rotierte nun das Schwert wie ein Propeller bei einem Flugzeug.

Es kribbelte in Harrys Fingerspitzen und der Gryffindor starrte ungläubig auf das Schauspiel, während die wirrsten Gedanken seinen Geist umspielten. Dann merkte er jedoch, dass er seine Hand wieder bewegen konnte und erschrak etwas, dass das Schwert seinen Bewegungen folgte, als wäre die Hand ein Magnet. Vorsichtig, nein eher skeptisch drehte Harry seinen Arm nach unten, aufmerksam darauf bedacht, das Messer soweit weg wie möglich vom Körper zu halten und siehe da, die rotierenden Klingen hingen nun unterhalb der goldenen Hand.

‚So funktioniert das Ding also', traf Harry die Erkenntnis und er schaute über seine Hand hinweg in Richtung einer Pflanze, die wie Unkraut sich erdreisstete, aus dem Mauerwerk des Schlosses zu wachsen. „Warum nicht?", fragte Harry sich schließlich und tat so, als würde er das Schwert wegschleudern. Dabei konzentrierte er sich auf die Pflanze und zwei Sekunden später war die rosa Blüte von ihrem kräftigen, saftigen Stängel getrennt. Danach kehrte das Fünfklingenschwert zu seinem Herren zurück und Harry fing es gekonnt auf.

Ein Lächeln umspielte den Mund des Gryffindor und etwas Stolz schwellte in seiner Brust. Er hatte also eine neue Waffe gemeistert. Allerdings versteinerte Harry im nächsten Augenblick und er musste sich verbessern. Von gemeistert konnte keine Rede sein, denn es blieb noch die Frage, wie er die Waffe wieder ablegte. Er konnte ja schlecht so durch die Hallen von Hogwarts laufen, geschweige denn sich seiner Liebsten wieder nähern.

Dass die Antwort auf diese Frage aber so leicht war, nun dies überrascht den Gryffindor. Er versuchte es mit dem Einfachsten. Und kaum dass eine deutliches„Stopp" aus seinem Mund erklang, stoppte binnen einer Millisekunde die Rotation. Harry war überrascht und fast wäre ihm das Fünfklingenschwert zu Boden gefallen. Allerdings konnte er sich auf seine Sucherreflexe verlassen und griff nach dem Stern ohne sich zu schneiden. Offenbar diente der goldene Handschuh als Schutz. Außerdem schnappten die Klingen zurück in ihre Hülle, kaum dass Harry den Stern berührte und dies nutzte er, um das Schwert zurück in die Kiste zu legen und sie zu schließen.

Kaum hatte er dies geschafft und seinen Blick nun auf seine linke Hand gerichtet, veränderte sich das Gold dort auch schon und zog sich, nein floss regelrecht zurück in die Form des Armreifs und seiner kleinen, verketteten Fingerfreunde. Harry war einfach nur baff und versuchte zu verstehen, was eben geschehen war. Er hatte ein weiteres Rätsel gelöst und musste dies unbedingt seiner Freundin und auch den anderen berichten. Allerdings musste dies warten, denn plötzlich durchfuhr Harrys Kopf ein stechender Schmerz und er presste seine Hände dagegen.

Der Stich verschwand aber genauso schnell wie er gekommen war. Und es hatte auch nichts mit den Schmerzen zu tun, die er früher hatte, als seine Verbindung zu Voldemort noch bestand. Nein, dies hier war eher befreiend, doch es änderte nichts daran, dass sich Harry kurz setzen musste. Er sank zu Boden und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Sein Blick ging dabei gen Himmel und zu dem Schwarm Tauben, der immer noch aufgeregt umher flatterte.

Zwei Minuten später dann senkte Harry seinen Kopf wieder und schaute zu Boden. Dabei bemerkte er dann aber etwas, dass sein Herz aussetzen ließ. Ruckartig sprang er auf und beugte sich zu seinen Sachen. Doch es war zu später. Irgendwie hatte Harry nicht bemerkt, wo er sich niedergelassen hatte und nun passierte etwas Furchtbares, etwas, das er sich niemals verzeihen würde. Harry wusste nicht wieso, doch irgendwie schien der Armreif seinen eigenen Wille zu haben und ohne das Harry es mitbekommen hatte, musste sich der Gryffindor aus seinen Tarnumhang gesetzt und abgestützt haben und die Berührung zwischen den beiden magischen Gegenständen hatte zu einer Reaktion geführt.

Voller Entsetzten musste Harry mit ansehen, wie sein Umhang, das Geschenk seines Vaters, der fließende, magische Stoffe immer weiter von einem goldenen Schimmer überzogen wurde. Zwar hatte Harry seinen Arm rasch weggezogen. Doch es schien zu spät zu sein. Sein Umhang war versaut. „Verdammt", rief Harry aus einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung und er legt den Umhang um, damit er feststellen konnte, ob noch was zu retten war. Doch es geschah nichts. Er blieb sichtbar und ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich in Harrys Brust aus. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und unendliche Schuld. Er hatte versagt. Er hatte sein Erbe, dass Geschenk seines Vaters zerstört und unwiderruflich kaputt gemacht.

Zusammengekauert dachte Harry über sein Pech nach und wieder kamen ihm die wirrsten Gedanken in den Sinn. Einer davon beschäftigte sich sogar mit der Tatsache, dass Harry sich sicher war, es musste eigentlich so sein und dass er diesen Umhang, diesen goldenen Umhang schon mal gesehen hatte. Harry verwarf dies aber sehr schnell und beschloss, dass dies nur seinem Gehirn dienen wollte, um seine Schuld zu mildern. Allerdings schien eine Person, eine andere Seele in seiner Nähe, sehr stark etwas gegen diese Entscheidung dass Harry sich immer die Schuld gab zu haben und so hörte der Gryffindor in seinem Geiste plötzlich das Trillern eines Phönix. Sofort wusste er, dass dies von Arcan kam. Bevor Harry seinem zweiten Ich aber sagen konnte, er solle still sein, durchfuhr ihn erneut ein Schmerz, diesmal aber begleitet von einer Vision, einer Erinnerung und Harry sah darin sich, wie er in der Luft schwebte, den goldenen Umhang um seinen Körper gelegt und mit einem Jungen kämpfen.

Und in diesem Moment wurde Harry klar, dass er den goldenen Umhang wirklich schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er wurde damals von seinem Ahnen, von Godric Gryffindor getragen, als dieser in seinen Übungskampf mit Natanael verwickelt war. Harry versuchte sich so gut es ging daran zu erinnern und stellte überrascht fest, dass er dieses Mal keinen plötzlichen Drang nach Quidditch verspürte. Dies nahm der Gryffindor als Zeichen und stellte einige Überlegungen an. Alles hatte also mit dem Gründer von Hogwarts zu tun. Und mit dieser Feststellung durchforstete Harry seinen gesamten Geist nach Dingen, die mit Gryffindor zu tun hatte.

Und weil man im Sitzen schlecht nachdenken konnte, war Harry aufgestanden und ging nun einige Schritte auf dem Astronomieturm hin und her. Langsam trug er alles zusammen, was er wusste. Harry nahm sogar das Fünfklingenschwert und das richtige Schwert wieder in die Hand, mit der Meinung, sich so besser konzentrieren zu können. Und was ihn überraschte, war das Gefühl, welches ihn dabei umspülte, war ein Zwiespalt ohne gleichen. Er fühlte sich irgendwie vollkommen und dann wieder nicht. Irgendetwas sagte Harry, dass noch etwas fehlte. Doch was es war, kam dem Schwarzhaarigen einfach nicht in den Sinn.

Aus diesem Grunde legte Harry die beiden Waffen auch wieder ab und betrachtete sie genauer. Ihr Gold schien noch einige Nuancen heller zu sein als sie es sonst waren. Und das, obwohl die Sonne gerade von der einzigsten kleinen Schäfchenwolke verdeckte wurde, die es am ganzen blauen Himmel heute gab. Doch Harry kam es auch nicht so vor, als läge es am Licht. Nein, vielmehr schien es fast so, als hätte der Schmied die beiden Stücke gerade erst vollendet. Harry sagte aber zu sich selbst, dass er sich dies vielleicht auch nur einbildete. Daher ließ er auch von den zwei Waffen ab und wandte sich seinem Umhang zu. Er fluchte innerlich. Wie sollte der Umhang mit all diesem goldenen Überzug jemals wieder richtig funktionieren. Total in Gedanken streichelte Harry den Stoff. Etwas, das er früher zwar auch, aber niemals bewusst getan hatte. Er ließ das kühle Material über seine Fingerkuppel gleiten, legte ihn zusammen und entfaltete ihn danach wieder, bis er zu einer Stelle kam, die ihn etwas verwirrte.

Harry stockte in seinen Bewegungen und besah sich eine Stelle am oberen Ende des Umhangs genauer. Es war der Kragen und er wies einige Verletzungen des Stoffs auf. Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen, da er diese noch nie bemerkt hatte. Vielleicht war es aber auch erst durch das Gold sichtbar geworden und Harry ließ seinen Finger über den Riss gleiten. Wann konnte er den Mantel beschädigt haben? Diese Frage schoss den Gryffindor durch den Kopf. Doch bei genauerer Betrachtung sah es nicht so aus, als wäre Harry irgendwo hängen geblieben. Nein, vielmehr machte es für ihn den Anschein, als wäre hier etwas von seinem Umhang abgetrennt, abgerissen worden.

Doch wann sollte dies geschehen sein? Harry war sich sicher, dass der Umhang, als Dumbledore ihn ihm geschenkt hatte, schon in diesem Zustand war. War es sein Dad gewesen? Oder aber ein anderer Vorfahr? Aber warum? Immer weiter dachte Harry zurück, bis er schließlich in der Zeit der Gründer und damit bei Godric Gryffindor landete. Hatte sein Vorfahr es getan, um das Geheimnis zu wahren? Aber wo war das fehlende Teil dann geblieben? Mister Kasch´dir hatte jedenfalls nichts von einem goldenen Lappen erwähnt. Ebenso wenig die Aufzeichnungen von Gryffindors Enkel. Sollte das Geheimnis denn für alle Zeiten eines bleiben? Nicht mal die besten Historiker wussten doch etwas über den Namensgeber von Harrys Haus. Alles was sie wussten waren Überlieferungen und selbst Dumbledore hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass die einzigen beiden Artefakte aus dem Besitz von Godric die bekannt waren sich hier in Hogwarts befanden. Es waren das Schwert zu Harrys Füßen und ...- Harry wurde mit einem Male blass - ...der sprechende Hut.

„Potter, du bist so was von blind", rief Harry lauthals in den Himmel und bestimmt hatten ihn einige seiner Mitschüler Hunderte von Metern entfernt noch gehört. Und ohne darüber nachzudenken, sagte der Gryffindor „Accio sprechender Hut". Dabei hatte er seine rechte Hand nach vorn ausgestreckt und musste im nächsten Moment lachen, als er den erschreckten spitzen Aufschrei der Direktorin hörte. Dieser war einen Klirren gefolgt, welches wohl vom zerspringen ihres Fensters herrührte, durch welches der alte Hut geflogen war, kurz bevor er in Harrys Hand landete.

Vor Erregung bebend betrachtete Harry das braune Leder in seiner Hand und mit einer zitternden Bewegung versuchte er seine Theorie zu überprüfen. Vorsichtig führte er den sprechenden Hut an die Beschädigung seines Tarnumhanges und keuchte auf, als dieser auf den Millimeter genau daran passte. Fast hätte er beides fallen lassen, aber nur fast und im nächsten Moment überlegte Harry, ob er einen einfachen Reparo benutzen konnte. Dies war aber gar nicht nötig, denn sobald sich die beiden Stoffstücken berührt hatten, geschah das, was mit Harrys Tarnumhang und dem goldenen Armreif geschehen war erneut. Gold floss vom Umhang auf den Hut über und sie fügten sich zusammen wie Quecksilber, das auf seinesgleichen traf.

Harry erstarrte und irgendwie dämmerte es ihm, dass er es geschafft hatte. Er hatte die drei Waffen von Reinheit wieder vereint und es gab ein Rätsel weniger. Und ohne darüber nachzudenken, warf er sich den Umhang über, griff sich die beiden Schwerter und zog als letztes den Hut auf sein Haupt. Eine Sache, die ihm im Nachhinein noch einmal leid tun sollte, denn kaum hatte er alles angelegt, durch fuhren seine Glieder und seinen Kopf Schmerzen, die einem Cruciatusfluch Konkurrenz machen konnten. Außerdem durchfluteten seinen Geist Bilder in solch einer Geschwindigkeit, dass selbst Arcan vor Schmerzen schrie.

Das ganze dauerte gut fünf Minuten und erst die Stimme von Hermine brachte Harry wieder zur Besinnung. Seine Freundin hatte, nachdem sie mit Ron und Damion etwas auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts spazieren gewesen war, Harry Stimme vom Astronomieturm gehört und beschlossen zu ihn hoch zu gehen. Allerdings war ihr der Schock noch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Denn nachdem sie den Weg hinter sich gebracht hatte war das Erste was sie sah ihr Freund, der sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand.

„Harry, Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung? Sag doch was", rief die besorgt und schüttelte ihren Freund damit er sie wahr nahm. Dies wirkte, denn Harry beruhigte sich und schaute seine Freundin aus leuchtend grünen Augen an.

„Ja Hermine, es geht wieder", log Harry leicht, denn immer noch stach es in seinem Kopf. Vielleicht nicht mehr so stark, doch das Gefühl war ohne Zweifel da. Dann bemerkte er den verwunderten Blick seiner Freundin, wie dieser über Harrys ungewöhnliche Aufmachen wanderte und der Gryffindor begann zu lächeln. „Ich hab´s geschafft Hermine. Ich habe die dritte Waffe gefunden. Es war mein Umhang, mein Tarnumhang."

„Dein Umhang Harry? Aber wieso sollte das Geschenk deines Vaters etwas mit den verschollenen Waffen zu tun haben. Tarnumhänge sind zwar selten, aber nicht ungewöhnlich. Selbst Mad Eye hat einen, wenn du dich erinnerst." Hermine war in ihren, wie Harry es gern nannte, Lehrermodus gewechselt und darüber konnte der Gryffindor nur schmunzeln.

„Das stimmt, Liebes", erwiderte Harry und küsste sie kurz auf den Mund, um diesen zu schließen. „Aber meiner ist was Besonderes, gehörte er doch einst Godric Gryffindor."

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine überrascht und Harry nickte. „Ja, tat er, und er war nicht vollständig. Einen Teil hatte der Gründer von seinem Umhang abgeschnitten um das Geheimnis zu wahren und diesen Teil dann hier in Hogwarts verwahrt, wo er seit über tausend Jahren immer zu Beginn des Schuljahres seinen großen Auftritt hat."

Man konnte förmlich hören, wie die Rädchen in Hermines Kopf ratterten und ihre Augen wurden immer größer. „Du meinst ... meinst den sprech ...en ...den ...Hut?"

Harry nickte grinsend und deutete auf das obere Ende des Umhangs, wo der alte Hut nun in goldenem Glanz erstrahlte. „Oh Harry, du bist ein Genie", rief Hermine voller Stolz und küsste ihren Freund zur Belohnung lang und voller Liebe auf den Mund. Danach zeigte Harry ihr noch die Sache mit dem Fünfklingenschwert und obwohl sich seine Freundin erst sträubte, brachte Harry Hermine sogar dazu, den goldenen Handschuh anzulegen und selbst einmal die Klingen herumwirbeln zu lassen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste Harry, dass ihr nichts geschehen konnte.

Er saß nun wieder auf der kleinen Mauer und beobachtete, wie Hermine ehrfürchtig das Schwert durch die Luft sausen ließ, etwas, das die Tauben, auch wenn nicht anvisiert, mit einen empörten Aufflattern und Gekreischt quittierten. Hermine hatte wirklich Geschick bei der Sache und Harry lächelte, während seine Gedanken wieder etwas abschweiften. Sie wanderten zum nächsten große Rätsel und der Gryffindor rief sich vor seinem geistigen Auge das Gedicht seines Ahnen wieder in den Sinn.

... Die Schwestern des Lichtes, als Gabe der Alten gedacht. Wo die Eine birgt Wissen, hält die andere die Macht. Das Tor zur Welt, aus Feuer entstanden, beschützt Gottes Kinder auf Erden vor des Teufels Gesandten...

Was konnte dieses Rätsel nur bedeuten? Was oder wer waren die Schwestern? Waren sie mächtige Zauberinnen, die Godric in der Zeit vor Hogwarts gekannt hatte? Zumindest hatte dies ja die das Manuskript von Helga Huffelpuff gemeint. Es besagte ja, dass Gryffindors Jugend der Schlüssel zu ihnen sei. Harry schob sich die Brille leicht nach oben und massierte seinen Nasenrücken, wie es Dumbledore immer getan hatte. Was war es, was ihnen der alte Zauberer nicht sagen konnte, nicht sagen durfte.

Harry atmete erneut tief durch und schaute dann zu seinen Füßen. Da seine Brille aber noch nicht wieder richtig saß, sah Harry noch etwas verschwommen und so erkannte er nicht sofort, worauf sich sein Blick konzentrierte. Zwei Sekunden später rutschte sein Okular in die richtige Position, seine Sicht wurde klarer und auch die Umrisse der braunen, ledernen Röhre, worin sich die Gemälde befanden.

Harry stockte der Atem und ein komischer Gedanke durchzuckte ihn. Konnte das sein? War das die Antwort? So einfach? Harry beugte sich vor, hob einer der Röhren hoch und entnahm das Gemälde seines Vorfahren. Er entrollte es und hielt es etwas von seinem Körper weg, damit er es besser betrachte konnte. „Was ist dein Geheimnis, Godric?", fragte Harry leise. Dann schaute er zu Hermine, die sich immer noch fasziniert mit dem Fünfklingenschwert beschäftigte. Ein Lächeln seitens des Gryffindors war nicht zu vermeiden. Dann aber galt Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Gemälde und er betrachtet den rothaarigen Zauberer ganz genau. Er trug ein sehr edel aussehendes Gewand, seine Haare wallten im Wind und er stand auf einem steinernen Turm. Sein Gesicht wirkte sehr jung. Harry war sich sicher, dass der Gründer Hogwarts zum Zeitpunkt der Erschaffung seines Bildnisses gerade mal siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt war und winkte dem Betrachter direkt ins Gesicht.

Doch das ließ Harry erst einmal außer Acht und betrachtete vielmehr das Drumherum. Sein Blick wanderte über die Landschaft welche hinter Godric dargestellt war. Er betrachtete das gemalte Bergmassiv und den darunter liegenden See, bis hin zu den vereinzelten Gebäuden, die kaum unter dem erhobenen Arm des Gründers, durch die Achseln hindurch zu erkennen war. Doch Harry stockte plötzlich. Er erkannte die eng beieinander stehen Gebäude und seine Augen wurden immer größer, denn das konnte nicht sein? Das passte einfach nicht. Diese Türme waren völlig an der falschen Stelle. Von dieser Perspektive die hier dargestellt wurde, konnte man sie nicht so sehen. Das war nicht möglich, zumindest bis Harrys Kopf ein weiterer Schmerz durchfuhr und es bei ihm klick machte. Sein Kopf schoss herum und er sagte laut „Oh ... mein ... Gott".

Hermine hatte das Fünfklingeschwert gerade gefangen und schaute alarmiert zu ihrem Liebsten. Dieser stand allerdings völlig erstarrt da und schien über sie hinweg zu schauen. Das entsetzte Hermine aber nicht mal annähernd so sehr, wie die Tatsache, dass ihr Freund plötzlich immer durchsichtiger wurde. „Harry, was passiert mit dir?", rief sie und kam zu ihm herüber. Sie wollte ihn berühren und aus seinem Schock holen, doch ihre Hand ging plötzlich durch ihn hindurch und dann verschwand Harry samt Gemälde gänzlich von der Bildfläche. Das Letzte was sie noch hörte, waren die Worte „Ich hab sie gefunden". Doch Harrys Stimme verhallte und zurück blieb nur die lederne Röhre, welche Harry aus den Händen geglitten war, als ihn die Erkenntnis, der Schock mit voller Wucht getroffen hatte...

TBC


	110. Kapitel 110

Hey Leuters,

hier das neues Cap und ein wenig Aufklärung. Bin mal gespannt, wie oft ich die Worte „Ich habs doch gewusst", oder aber andere Äußerungen lese.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich mach erst mal ein paar Tage blau ( Und hey, ich bin volljährig, ich halte mich an die Aussage... den Clenny schon anlächelnd grins )

Kapitel 110

„... Harry?", flüsterte Hermine ungläubig und schaute auf die Stelle, wo ihr Freund eben noch gestanden hatte. „HARRY", aus ihrem Flüstern wurde ein Schrei voller Panik und sie schaute sich entsetzt in alle Richtungen um. Sie schaute über die Brüstung, schaute hinter die nächste Wand, in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Freund nur scherzte. Doch innerlich wusste sie schon, dass Harry so etwas niemals tun würde. Und so ging ihr Blick schließlich in die Richtung, in welche der Gryffindor zuletzt und unter Schock geschaut hatte.

Hermine drehte sich um und blickte gen Himmel, blickte über den großen See von Hogwarts hinweg, die Felsen des gegenüberliegenden Berges hinauf und in die Sonne, welche dort anfing langsam zu versinken. Was war geschehen? Was hatte Harry erblickt und wohin war er verschwunden? In Hermines Kopf drehte sich alles und Furcht machte sich breit. Furcht, Angst um ihren Liebsten und kleinen Tränen bildeten sich in den sonst so liebevoll strahlenden braunen Augen. Schließlich sackte Hermine verzweifelt zusammen, bis sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Ihr Kopf wandte sich um und schaute in den besorgten Blick von Stephano Styls.

„Was ist los Hermine?", fragte Damions Vater, welcher in Begleitung der Direktorin auf den Astronomieturm geeilt gekommen war, das die beiden a.) den sprechenden Hut suchten und b.) Professor McGonagall hier oben eine nicht unbeachtliche Menge magischer Energie gespürt hatte.

„Er ist weg. Einfach verschwunden und ich konnte nichts tun." Schluchzte die Gryffindor und warf sich an die Brust ihres Professors. Sie brauchte Halt und Steph schien dies zu fühlen. Leise und behutsam fragte er Hermine, was geschehen war und seine Schülerin erzählte alles, was sie wusste. Erzählte von Harrys Schritt um das Rätsel um die drei Waffe zu lösen, erzählte von ihren Übungen mit dem Fünfklingenschwert. Dabei bemerkten die beiden Erwachsenen nun auch zum ersten Male die Waffe, welche neben dem Mädchen auf dem Boden lag und den goldenen Handschuh an ihrer linken Hand. Professor McGonagall hielt sich überrascht das Herz, als sie dies sah. Aber vor allem erzählte Hermine ihnen mit stockender Stimme, dass Harry scheinbar plötzlich etwas gesehen und sich dann einfach aufgelöst hatte und dass seine letzten Worte waren, er habe sie gefunden.

***

Harry wollte schreien, Harry wollte sich übergeben. Doch er blieb ruhig und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Immer noch schmerzte es in seinem Bauch und er überlegte, was mit ihm geschehen war. Zuerst der Blick von Hermine, so voller Panik und dann das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut. Am schlimmsten war dann aber das Gefühl hinter seinen Bauchnabel, welches man immer hatte, wenn man mit einem Portschlüssel reiste. Allerdings war dieses Mal alles noch ein wenig schlimmer, denn erstens hasste Harry diese Art der magischen Fortbewegung, was ja nach seinem vierten Schuljahr nur all zu verständlich war und dann hatte dieses Mal jemand beim Herstellen des Portschlüssels offenbar geschlampte. Der Schmerz in Harrys Bauch fühlte sich nämlich so an, als hätte man den Haken nicht nur hinter seinen Bauchnabel geklemmt, sondern ihm gleich die ganzen Eingeweide heraus gerissen.

Harry brauchte noch einige Sekunden um sich zu sammeln und um den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Langsam versuchte er seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, nicht das Voldemort es geschafft hatte ihn wieder einmal zu täuschen und grinsend hinter der nächsten Ecke stand. Doch irgendwie wollten seine Phönixsinne nicht so recht funktionieren? Wie kam das und wo war er? Diese Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf und alles was der Gryffindor schon erkennen, was er fühlen konnte war, dass er auf einem steinernen Boden lag, denn das kalte Material drückte sich fest an sein Gesicht. Letztendlich begriff der Schwarzhaarige jedoch, dass er sich bewegen musste, um Näheres zu erfahren. Daher machte sich Harry bereit aufzustehen und sog ein letzten Mal kräftig die Luft ein um sich danach hoch zustützen.

Das Nächste was den Raum durchhalte war ein Husten. Und es musste ein riesiger Raum sein, wo sich Harry befand, wenn man mal das Echo bedachte, welches dem Gryffindor entgegenkam und das von seinem Husten ausging. Harry hatte bei seiner Aktion des Kräftesammelns nicht nur frischen Luft in seine Lunge gesogen, sondern auch mindestens eine Hand voll Staub, welcher auf dem Boden der riesigen Halle lag. Immer noch nach Luft ringend stützte sich Harry hoch und schaute sich um. Seine Augen, von einigen Tränen getrübt, wurden dabei immer größer, denn so etwas hatte der Gryffindor noch nie gesehen.

Harry kniete in einem Raum, einer Halle, in welche die Große Halle von Hogwarts dreimal hinein gepasst hätte und alles sah so aus, als wäre der Gryffindor in eine längst vergangene Ära eingetaucht. Harry musste erst einmal schlucken und wusste nicht wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte. Wo war er hier? Sein Blick wanderte durch die Halle, vorbei an alten, mottenzerfressenen Wandteppichen, die von alten Zeiten und Heldentaten erzählen wollten und auch vorbei an aus dunklem Holz bestehenden morschen Tischen und Bänken, die rechts und links der Halle aufgereiht waren und somit einen Gang bildeten der schließlich vor einem riesigen runden Tisch endete, um welchen mehrere Stühle gestellt waren, als wäre es eine Tafel für besondere Leute.

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und wollte nicht wahr haben, was er da sah. Das konnte sie nicht sein DAS konnte nicht die Tafelrunde sein! Das hier konnte nicht Camelot sein! Es passte zeitlich doch gar nicht, wenn es mit den Gründern, mit Godric Gryffindor, in Verbindung stehen sollte. Merlin und Camelot gab es doch erst Jahrzehnte später im Bewusstsein der Menschen. Harry starrte in Gedanken versunken auf den runden Tisch und dann wieder durch die Halle. Sein Blick wanderte erneut über die Bänke, welche alle mit dickem Staub überzogen waren und auch über die eisernen, leicht angerosteten Rüstungen, welche ihn an die neuerdings patrouillierenden Wachen in Hogwarts erinnerten.

Hogwarts, da war es wieder und Harry kam etwas in den Sinn, das er überprüfen musste. Eine Idee, eine Überlegung wenn er an den Anblick dachte, welcher sich vor seiner Reise hierher geboten hatte. Rasch stand er endgültig auf und klopfte nicht einmal den Staub von seinen Klamotten. Er zückte das Schwert seines Ahnen und ging schnellen Fußes über den staubigen Boden hin zu einem der hohen Glasfenster, welches in die Richtung zeigte, wo er seine Bestätigung vermutete, sofern sie zutraf. Dass diese Fensterfront die richtige war, beschloss Harry einfach mal, da er sich an der Sonne orientierte, die durch die gegenüberliegenden Fenster brach und alles in einem leicht surrealem Licht erstrahlen ließ, was durch den von Harry aufgewirbelten Staub noch verstärkt wurde.

Momente später hatte Harry die Distanz zum Fenster überbrückt und war auf einen den Tische geklettert. Zwar ächzte das alte verwitterte Holz unter seiner Last, doch brach es nicht und Harry war es auch egal. Sein Blick ging durch die Scheibe, die er vorher erst einmal mit seinem Ärmel sauber wischen musste und er starrte auf das Bild, was sich ihm bot. „Bei Merlin", dachte Harry und erkannte weit unter sich den See von Hogwarts, den verbotenen Wald und schließlich seine Schule, sein zu Hause.

„Ein schöner Anblick, nicht wahr Harry Potter ?"

Es dauerte nur eine zehntel Sekunde und Harry war herum geschnellt und hielt sein Schwert ausgestreckt in der Hand. Allerdings schien die Stimme, eine männliche tiefe Stimme, welche ihn gerade angesprochen hatte merklich amüsiert zu sein und meinte, dass dies wohl die besten Reflexe waren, die er seit tausend Jahren gesehen habe. Harry auf der anderen Seite wurde leicht blass, denn die Worte kamen nicht aus dem Mund eines Menschen, wie man vermuten sollte. Nein, sie klangen aus dem Raum, besser aus dem Zentrum der riesigen Halle und erst ganz allmählich zog sich der aufgewirbeltes Staub um einem bestimmten Punkt zusammen und formte sich zu einer geisterhaften Silhouette.

Harry merkte sich nicht, wie lange er auf den Punkt vor sich gestarrte hatte, doch schließlich schien der Geist, ja genau das war es, ein Geist, sein Erscheinungsbild vollendet zu haben und nun lächelte Harry ein Mann an, der dem Gryffindor einerseits so vertraut und andererseits so fremd vorkam. Er hatte einen langen Zaubererumhang an und dichtes, langes, lockiges Haar, von dem Harry wusste, dass es zu Lebzeiten der Person einst eine rote Mähne bildete. Vor Harry stand der Geist seines Vorfahren, der Geist von Godric Gryffindor.

„Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor und der Geist begann zu grinsen. „Um Himmels Willen nein. Soweit, mein junger Freund, würde ich nicht gehen. Der Allmächtige behauptet ja auch nicht, er wäre ich."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und beobachtete ab jetzt jede Bewegung der geisterhaften Erscheinung. Godric schien es ihm nachzumachen und schließlich fiel sein Blick auf sein altes Schwert und er lächelte. „Du hast das Geheimnis also gelöst, Harry Potter." Sagte er schließlich und versuchte seinen Nachfahren aus seiner Starre zu holen.

„Ähm ... ja ... hab ich, Sir", erwiderte Harry und schaute kurz auf das Schwert. Dann blickte er sich kurz um und fragte den Geist, egal wie abstrus es ihm vorkam, das Erste was ihm in den Sinn kam. „Ist das hier Camelot?"

Godric lachte kurz auf. „Natürlich nicht Harry. Camelot liegt ganz wo anders und Merlins kleines Sommerhäuschen hat mit Verlaub mit dem hier nicht das Geringste zu tun." Harry musste über die Bezeichnung für eines der geschichtlich bedeutsamsten Gebäude der Vergangenheit selbst ein wenig schmunzeln. Allerdings keimte durch sie in seinem Geiste auch die Vermutung auf, dass Godric den wohl bekanntesten Zauberer der Geschichte womöglich persönlich kannte.

„Ja aber wo bin ich dann? Hat diese Burg hier etwas mit den Schwestern des Lichtes zu tun?" Harry schaute sich erneut im Raum um und wartete darauf, dass der Geist seines Vorfahren ihm eine Antwort gab. Godric lächelte und winkte den Jungen kurz zu sich. Er führte ihn an die runde Tafel und bedeutete Harry, er solle die Inschrift auf einem Messingschild, welches in die Mitte des Tisches eingearbeitet worden war, genauer lesen.

Zuerst war Harry etwas verunsichert und er musste auch erst einmal den Staub von der leicht angegangenen metallenen Platte pusten. Doch als er das geschafft hatte, konnte er das Rätsel, welches es ihm in den letzten Wochen so angetan hatte erneut deutlich lesen.

... Die Schwestern des Lichtes, als Gabe der Alten gedacht. Wo die Eine birgt Wissen, hält die andere die Macht. Das Tor zur Welt, aus Feuer entstanden, beschützt Gottes Kinder auf Erden vor des Teufels Gesandten...

„Es hat also etwas damit zu tun, Sir", stellte Harry fest und schaute erwartungsvoll zum Geist, der immer noch lächelte.

„Natürlich Harry. Du bist wenn du es so willst in der älteren, größeren der beiden _Schwestern_. Doch vielleicht sollte ich ein wenig ausführlicher werden. Komm mal kurz mit." Die Worte immer noch auf sich wirken lassend, folgte der Gryffindor dem Geist, welcher nun lautlos über den Boden schwebte und offenbar zu einem der großen Wandteppiche wollte. Vor ihm angekommen, fuhr Godric mit seiner Hand durch die Luft und Harry verschlug es den Atem. Noch nie hatte er gesehen oder gehört, dass Geister noch so etwas wie Magie besaßen, die sie benutzen konnten. Doch Godric Gryffindor hatte sie und so erstrahlte der Wandteppich im nächsten Moment in einem Glanze, als wäre er gerade erst geknüpft worden.

Ehrfürchtig betrachtete Harry das Dargestellte und fassungslos wanderte sein Blick über die Landschaft mit all ihren Facetten. Harry erkannte einen riesigen See, der aber bei genauem Hinsehen keiner war. Nein, Harry konnte kein Ende, kein anderes Ufer ausmachen, so als würde es sich hierbei mehr um einen Fjord, wie man sie aus Norwegen kannte, handeln. Und doch kam ihm die Landschaft so vertraut vor. Harry sah schließlich Hogwarts mit seinen markant rot leuchtenden Türmen auf der einen Seite des Gewässers und eine zweite, weitaus größere Burg hoch oben über dem See thronen. Beide wirkten wie Festungen, denen nichts und niemand etwas anhaben konnte. Unter ihnen befand sich ein kleines Dorf, ein Fischerdorf und wenn man die Größe der Schiffe bedachte, welche auf dem Wasser vor Anker lagen, dann bestätigte sich Harrys Vermutung, dass der See in Wirklichkeit keiner war, umso mehr. Die Schiffe waren viel zu groß, um nur als Binnenschiffe durchzugehen. Es waren Walfänger.

Harry schaute zu Godrics Geist und sah sein zufriedenes Lächeln. Rasch schaute er wieder auf den Wandteppich und Harry legte seinen Kopf etwas schief. Die Perspektive auf die ganze Landschaft konnte dem Betrachter nur einen Eindruck vermitteln und so, wenn man es sich genau ansah, wie Hogwarts, die zweite Burg und das Fischerdorf, welches für Harry nur Whaleharbor sein konnte, und so entfuhr dem Gryffindor nur ein Satz. „Das Tor zur Welt, aus Feuer entstanden ... beschützt Gottes Kinder auf Erden vor des Teufels Gesandten."

Ein Klatschen war hinter Harry zu hören und als sich der Gryffindor umdrehte, strahlte Godric regelrecht in den Raum. „Wie wahr Harry, wie wahr", sagte der Geist und bat Harry zurück zur Tafel. „Harry, mein junger Freund, du bist der erste Mensch seit tausend Jahren, der dieses Geheimnis entschlüsselt hat und ich bin stolz auf dich.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, Sir. Wo genau bin ich hier?", fragte Harry und Godric zauberte ein weiteres Mal und säuberte einen der Stühle damit sich sein Gast setzten konnte. Dann nahm auch er Platz, stützte seinen Kopf auf die Fingerspitzen und begann zu erzählen.

„Harry, du bist an einem Ort, den kein Mensch seit meinem Enkel mehr betreten hat. Du bist an dem Ort, wo deine, unsere Familie, die Familie der Gryffindors ihren Ursprung hat, gut fünfhundert Jahre bevor ich überhaupt geboren wurde. Du bist in Gryffindor Castle, einer der beiden Schwestern des Lichtes, die seit jeher für den Frieden und die Freiheit der in ihren Schatten lebenden Menschen stand..."

„Und die zweite Schwester, Sir? Ist sie ... ist es Hogwarts?", unterbrach Harry ungeduldig Godrics Rede und der Geist lächelte. „Ja Harry, das ist sie. Hogwarts ist die Schwester des Wissens, wenn du so willst."

Harrys Gesicht muss wirklich komisch gewirkt haben, denn Godrics Lächeln wollte nicht weichen. Harry auf der anderen Seite musste diese Erkenntnis erst einmal verdauen. Schließlich aber raffte er sich zusammen und fragte seinen Ahnen, was dann aber die Macht der anderen Schwester sei, was sie beherberge und warum es überhaupt möglich war, dass er hier mit ihm, mit dem großen Godric Gryffindor reden konnte, wo man doch sonst noch nie etwas von ihm gehört hatte.

Harry erschrak ein wenig, als er den sich schlagartig veränderten Gesichtsausdruck des Geistes bemerkte. Weg war das Lächeln und die Gelassenheit und eine unendlich Traurigkeit strahlte Harry aus den grauen Augen entgegen.

„Warum ich hier bin Harry ist einfach zu erklären. Es ist ein Fluch, ausgesprochen von einem mächtigen magischen Wesen, der mich für meine Arroganz und für den Bruch eines Paktes den ich eingegangen bin bestrafen soll. Meine Seele ist gefesselt an dieses Gemäuer hier, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Oder aber, bis der Pakt, den ich eingegangen bin, erfüllt würde. Doch das ist etwas, was niemals geschehen wird."

Zwar glaubte Harry einen Hauch von Hoffnung, der mit seinem Auftauchen aufgeflammt war, heraus zu hören, aber die Resignation schien das ganze zu übertrumpfen. Deshalb ging der Gryffindor auch nicht weiter darauf ein und hörte den Worten seinen Ahnen weiter zu.

„Und was das Geheimnis dieser Burg hier angeht, so sollte dieses für allen Zeiten verborgen bleiben, Harry. Die Macht von Gryffindor Castle ist, wenn man es genau nimmt, ein Segen und ein Fluch. Ein Segen für die Welt der Zauberer und ein Fluch für mich, denn sollte das Geheimnis gelüftet werden, müsste die ganze Geschichte über uns vier Gründer und unser Vermächtnis umgeschrieben werden."

Harry schaute den Geist überrascht, ja nahezu skeptisch an und überlegte, ob er Godric von Voldemort und seinem Bestreben erzählen sollte. Was wäre, wenn Tom das Geheimnis lüften könnte und würde? Er war schließlich auch ein Nachfahre der Gründer und dass er mächtig war stand auch außer Zweifel. Deshalb fragte Harry einfach mal in den Raum. „Sir hat es etwas mit der Schlacht gegen die Wikinger und den Drachen zu tun? Oder aber mit Natanael und dem mächtigen Vergessenszauber?" Und er wurde bei der Reaktion des Geistes nicht enttäuscht. Godric schien noch blasser zu werden und das sollte in seinem Zustand schon einiges heißen.

„Woher? ... Oh mein Gott? Wie?", stammelte Godric regelrecht und er sah aus, als wurde er plötzlich Angst bekommen. Harry hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen, geschweige denn, dass er so etwas überhaupt geahnt hätte. Schließlich schien sich sein Vorfahre aber wieder gefangen zu haben und fieberhaft zu überlegen, ob er weiter sprechen sollte. Harry gab ihm schließlich den entscheidenden Ruck, indem er Godric von Voldemort erzählte und wie dieser mit seiner Macht und Grausamkeit alles und jeden in der jetzigen Zeit bedrohte. Er erzählte ihm von den Vampiren auf ihrer Seite und dass sie allmählich alle Artefakte, die Godrics Enkel aus England weggeschafft hatte, wieder zusammen gesucht hatten und sie nun in Harrys Besitz waren.

Godric atmete letztlich noch einmal tief durch und begann damit, Harrys goldenen Umhang zu mustern. „Ich wusste, dass dieses Ding mehr Macht besitzt, als ich es vor Jahrhunderten auch nur geahnt habe."

„Wie meinen sie das, Sir?", fragte Harry und strich sich vorsichtig über den goldenen Stoff.

„Er hat den Vergessenszauber geblockt, hat wahrscheinlich Dinge, Erinnerungen und magische Energie aufgesogen und bewahrt. Wie konnte ich dies nur übersehen?", Sagte der Geist zwar mehr zu sich selbst. Doch es brachte Harry zu seiner nächsten Frage. „Ja aber Sir, der Umhang ist doch seit Generationen in meiner Familie. Wieso sollte er ausgerechnet erst bei mir sein Geheimnis wieder offenbaren?"

„Weil erst du ihn wieder mit den anderen Waffen vereinigt hast, Harry. Mein Schwert, der Drachentöter und der Zaubererhut, den ich abgetrennt habe, erst diese drei Dinge machen meinen alten Kampfanzug komplett."

„Euren Kampfanzug, Sir?", fragte Harry und fühlte sich plötzlich so klein und unbedeutend, in den Sachen seines Ahnen.

„Richtig Harry, der Umhang und die Waffen gehören zusammen und bildeten etwas, dass jemand einst die Waffen der Reinheit genannt hat. Doch dies war nur Blendung und sie beschworen mein Schicksal herauf."

„Sie meinen die Kobolde, richtig Sir?" Harry konnte nicht anders und er bemerkte wie sich das Gesicht des Geistes verfinsterte.

„Ja die meine ich, mein junger Freund. Die Kobolde mit ihrer dunklen Magie und ihren verdrehten Ansichten von Recht und Ordnung." Harry konnte ganz deutlich heraushören, dass Godric nicht wirklich ein Freund der Hüter von Gringotts war. Sofern sie dies zu seiner Zeit überhaupt schon waren. Schließlich verdammte der Geist sogar die Kobolde, da sie an seinem Schicksal schuld sein sollten und so, und weil Harry eigentlich immer sehr viel von Direktor Sarrock hielt, fragte der Gryffindor den Geist auch direkt, woher sein Groll gegen die Kobolde kam.

Godric schaute ihn an und dann schien er eine Entscheidung gefällt zu haben, die ihm nicht sehr leicht übers Herz gekommen war. Er bedeutete seinen Nachfahren ihm zu folgen und während sie durch die Halle gen Ausgang gingen begann Godric zu erzählen. „Nun Harry Potter, du weißt von der großen Schlacht um Whaleharbor. Du hast gesehen, wie die Horden von Wikingern hier eingefallen sind. Doch du musst wissen, dass dies nicht das erste Mal war. Nein, seit Dekaden kamen sie stets über das Wasser in unser Land und plünderten und mordeten, diese gottverdammten Gesandten des Teufels. Sie raubten und verschleppten unsere Kinder und Frauen und keine wurde je wieder gesehen."

Harry betrachtete Godric, seine Nackenhaare sträubten sich seine Gedanken bildeten ein Szenarium in seinem Kopf, an welches er nur mit Entsetzen denken konnte. Godric ließ ihm aber nicht viel Zeit, denn er sprach ruhig weiter.

„Ich war damals ein junger Mann und voller Abenteuerlust, wie wohl jeder, der über ein wenig Macht und Magie verfügte. Und ich war mächtig, glaub es mir, auch wenn ich dadurch überheblich klinge. Ich entstammte einer der ältesten Familien und einer der mächtigsten. Nicht einmal mein Jugendfreund Salazar kam an mich heran, außer vielleicht beim Giftmischen. Und weil ich dachte, also vielmehr mein Vater, mein Onkel und meine älteren Brüder, weil wir dachten, wir haben die Wikinger wirklich besiegt, machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Ferne um das Abenteuer zu suchen, um zu lernen und um eine andere Bedrohung für unser Land und unsere Bauern und Fischer zu bezwingen."

„Die Drachen, Sir?", fragte Harry, dem es irgendwie logisch erschien, dass der Geist dies meinte.

„Richtig mein Junge, die Drachen. Und ich meine nicht irgendwelche Drachen. Ich meine die Urdrachen. Bestien von so gewaltiger Kraft, Magie und auch Anmut, wenn man sie mal zu Gesicht bekam, dass du es dir gar nicht vorstellen kannst. Und diese Drachen konntest du nicht so einfach mit einem Messer oder einem Bogen töten. Sie bezogen ihre Magie aus dem Innersten der Erde. Magie, die so gewaltig ist, dass sie weit über unsere Vorstellungen hinausgehen dürfte. Nein, um die Urdrachen zu töten brauchte es schon einer besonderen Waffe. Und diese konnte nur eine magische Rasse fertigen ... die Kobolde."

Godric musste seine Rede kurz unterbrechen, denn Harry hatte gestoppt und starrte seinen Ahnen an. Irgendwie machte es plötzlich Sinn, denn selbst Hermine hatte mal gesagt, dass Godrics Schwert so edel gearbeitet wäre, dass es nicht von Menschenhand stammen konnte. Dann öffnete sich sein Mund und er sagte, „Ein Pakt mit dem Manne edlen Gesinnen, zu schützen des Friedens, dem Tode entrinnen. Drei Waffen von Reinheit ihm gelegt in die Hand, soll bezwingen das Übel, zurück in die Hölle gesandt."

Die Augen des Geistes richteten sich beschämt zu Boden und Harry wusste, dass er einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte. „Sie sind, oder waren Mann mit dem edlen Gesinnens, oder Sir?" Godric nickte und brauchte noch einen Moment, bevor er Harry wieder in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Ja Harry, der war ich. Ich bin nach langer Suche und vielen verlorenen Kämpfen gegen die Drachen zu den Kobolden gegangen und habe sie um Hilfe gebeten. Doch bevor ich hier weiter erzähle, junger Freund, musst du verstehen, dass die Kobolde in meiner Zeit eine Rasse waren, denen man nicht trauen konnte und durfte. Ich selbst habe es erst später herausgefunden als es schon zu spät war."

Harry schaute sein Gegenüber an und wog ab, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Schließlich nickte er aber und bat Godric weiter zu reden.

„Nun Harry, ich habe also einen bindenden magischen Vertrag mit den Kobolden bei meinen Blute unterzeichnet, worauf sie mir den Tarnumhang, mein Schwert und den Drachentöten gefertigt haben. Mit diesen Waffen sollte ich jeden Drachen, jeden Urdrachen bezwingen, der mir auf meinen Reisen über den Weg läuft. Und ich, ich der von Stolz und Jugend geblendet war, habe es getan. Ich habe in gut fünf Jahren über dreißig Tiere erledigt und meine Brust war vor Stolz am Platzen. Dann aber kehrte ich nach Hause zurück und mein Vater, ein sehr viel weiserer Mann als ich, war schockiert von meinem Tun. Und weil mir die Meinung meines Vaters immer heilig war, hörte ich auf mit der Jagd, denn ich war mir sicher, dass es in England keinen einzigen Drache mehr gab."

„Aber es gab noch einen, oder Sir? Den einen, den ich bei der Schlacht gesehen habe."

„Ja Harry es gab sie noch. Doch es ist viel komplizierter als du denkst. Ich traf meine Nemesis wieder, doch erst Jahre später, Jahre in denen ich mich einem anderen Ziel gewidmet hatte, einem Ziel, welches nicht nur ich verfolgte, sondern noch drei andere Zauberer der damaligen Zeit."

„Sie meinen die Gründer?", fragte Harry frei heraus und Godric nickte. „Ja Harry die meine ich. Schon in unserer frühen Jugend hegte Salazar den Wunsch, sein Wissen weiter zu geben. Und auch die beiden mächtigsten Hexen unserer Zeit, waren darauf bedacht, dass ihr Wissen nicht verloren ging. Und dann, in einem sehr heißen Sommer, ich glaube es war kurz vor meinen zweiundzwanzigsten Geburtstag, trafen wir uns das erste Mal. Es war hier in diesem Schloss, welches in diesem Sommer von mir verwaltet wurde, als meine Eltern und Brüder zum König gereist waren, um einige wichtige Gesetze mit zu verabschieden und auf den Weg zu bringen..."

Harry war etwas überrascht, doch dann erinnerte er sich an einige Geschichtsstunden bei Professor Binns, die nicht so einschläfernd gewesen waren. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass es im Mittelalter oft vorgekommen war, dass Zauberer und Hexen ihre Stimmen bei Hofe mit in die Waagschale warfen.

„...Und Salazar, Helga und Rowena kamen nicht allein. Nein, sie alle hatten schon jeder einen Zögling, einen Schüler welchen sie formten. Mich überraschte dies damals sehr und ich war sogar ein wenig neidisch. Doch wer wäre dies nicht, denn Casandra, Gustav und Elenor waren drei sehr mächtige junge Menschen mit guten Herzen und vor allem jeder mit einer Affinität für ein Element. Etwas, dass es nicht sehr häufig gab."

„Und was ist mit Natanael, Sir?", fragte Harry, da ihm ein Name in der Liste noch fehlte und Godric grinste. „Ihn fand ich ein Jahr später und nahm ihn unter meinen Schutz. Er war der mächtigste von allen vieren und ich war so stolz als ich ihn gefunden hatte. Ich glaube, er hatte etwas von dir, Harry. Er hatte Macht, Wissenshunger und einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Drang sich zu beweisen."

Harry spürte regelrecht, wie er rot wurde und Godric grinste noch mehr. Dann aber fragte Harry etwas, was ihm nicht sehr leicht fiel und mit dem Blick nach unter sagte er, „Aber sie sind alle nicht sehr alt geworden, oder Sir?" Godric stoppte und blieb stehen. Allerdings nicht nur wegen Harrys Frage, sondern auch, weil sie offenbar am Ziel ihres kleinen Spazierganges angelangt waren. Der Geist drehte sich um und sah Harry direkt in die Augen, die plötzlich einen so traurigen Ausdruck annahmen, dass es Harry schon ein wenig leid tat, dass er die Sache angesprochen hatte.

„Ja Harry sie sind sehr früh gestorben, haben sich geopfert, als alles andere nicht mehr helfen wollte. Doch das weiß du ja. Du hast es gesehen." Mit diesen Worten deutete Godric auf einen steinernen Sockel, auf welchen eine Marmorplatte lag und in sie war etwas eingemeißelt.

_**Hier ruhen unsere Hoffnungen auf eine bessere Zukunft.**_

_**Mögen ihr Opfer und ihre Namen niemals aus unseren Gedächtnissen verschwinden.**_

_**Sie gaben ihr Leben und ihre Kraft für den Traum ihrer Lehrer und so soll ihr Wunsch ab heute unser Wunsch sein.**_

_**Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus**_

„Kitzle niemals einen schlafenden Drachen, Sir? Das ist das Schulmotto von Hogwarts." sagte Harry und drehte sich zu Godric.

„Ja, das ist es, Harry. Doch es ist noch so viel mehr. Es war auch ein Ausspruch von Gustav. Er war Salazars Schüler und sagte es immer, wenn sein Meister mal wieder über einem seiner Tränke die Zeit vergessen hat und Gustav sich rausstahl zu seinen Freunden. Sal konnte manchmal ein richtiger Sklaventreiber sein und ... na ja ich denke du verstehst, Harry."

„Und daher wurde es das Schulmotto? Ich dachte immer es kam, weil Slytherin vielleicht einen Drachen als Haustier hatte. Oder aber eine Schlange. Sie wissen schon, wegen seinem Zeichen im Wappen von Hogwarts."

Godric lächelte, obwohl in selbigem noch etwas anderes lag. Bevor Harry ihn aber darauf ansprechen konnte, wandte sich der Geist an den Gryffindor und meinte, „Also ich glaube, ich muss unbedingt mal hier raus aus dem Schloss. Ist denn überhaupt noch was aus unserer Zeit bekannt? Also ich weiß, dass ich in die Geschichte von Hogwarts eindeutig geschrieben habe, dass die vier Tiere nicht unsere Animagusformen oder Haustiere waren."

„Aber?", fragte Harry, da er in Godrics Worten einen deutlichen Unterton gehört zu haben glaubte. Der Geist schaute den Jungen wieder etwas trauriger an und sagte, „ Es waren die magischen Tierformen unserer Schüler, Harry. Ich sagte doch, sie waren unglaublich begabt. Casandra war Rowenas Liebling und konnte sich in einen Raben verwandeln, ebenso wie die liebe erdverbundene Elenor in einen Dachs. Gustav hatte sogar eine kleines Bisschen Talent für Parsel, auch wenn er es nur zu einer Ringelnatter schaffte. Natanael ärgerte ihn dann immer ein wenig, wenngleich die beiden Jungen eine Menge Unfug machten und er Gustav sogar als Greif auf seinem Rücken mit in die Lüfte nahm."

Das wurde langsam zu viel für Harry. Das hier war Geschichte pur und Harry schien mittendrin. Dann aber meinte Godric, dass es Zeit währe für das letzte Geheimnis, welches Gryffindor Castle noch für sie barg. Doch dafür mussten sie erst einmal Harry an das Schloss binden. Der Gryffindor fragte voller Eifer, wie sie dies machen konnten und Godric meinte, er müsste ein wenig seines Blutes opfern. Natürlich tat Harry dies ohne zu zögern und kaum tropfte sein Blut auf den Boden, vollführte sein Ahne eine komplizierte Bewegung mit den Händen und alles um Harry herum fing an zu vibrieren. Dann ging eine Welle der Magie von ihrem Standort aus und alles um Harry herum schien sich zu verwandeln. Es war, als hätte Harry als der rechtmäßige Erbe dem Schloss wieder Leben eingehaucht. Es sah so aus, als würden die letzten tausend Jahre einfach ausradiert und plötzlich sah sich der Gryffindor einem Schloss gegenüber, welches voller Macht und Prunkt glänzte. Godric beruhigte den Jungen aber sofort und meinte, dass er sich keine Sorgen wegen der Schutzzauber machen bräuchte. Die Burg blieb weiter unsichtbar, bis Harry wollte, dass man sie sah.

„So Harry, jetzt müssten wir nur noch Sesam öffne dich sagen und dann geht's zum größten Geheimnis aller Zeiten."

„Sesam öffne dich, Sir?", fragte Harry unsicher und schaute verwirrt zu Godrics Geist.

„Kleiner Scherz, Harry. Ich hab den Spruch im Orient aufgeschnappt. Nein, du als wahrer Erbe musst nur die Hand auf die Gedenkplatte legen und das Schulmotto laut sagen. Es wirkt dann wie ein Schlüssel und du wirst sehen..."

Harry zögerte kurz und tat wie ihm geheißen. Doch zur Überraschung beider passiert nichts. Harry wiederholte die Worte und drückte seine Hand ganz fest auf kalten Stein. Doch wieder geschah nichts. Schockiert schaute der Junge zu Godric und dieser ging im nächsten Moment nachdenklich auf Abstand. „Wer bist du?", fragte er sogar und Harry war nun völlig verwirrt. „Ich bin Harry Potter, Sir. Bitte, ich weiß nicht, was das zu bedeuten hat?"

Godric schien ihm zu glauben und seine Augen begannen im nächsten Moment wissend zu leuchten. Er musterte Harry und fragte schließlich, „Dann sag mir bitte, Harry, was bist du?" Hier zögerte der Gryffindor dann aber kurz und schien selbst zu überlegen, was er sagen konnte. Doch wenn es half, das Geheimnis zu lüften, dann sollte es halt so sein. Er sah Godric an und erwidert, „Ich bin ein Phönix, Sir. Ich bin mit der Seele von Arcan dem Phönix vereint. Dumbledore hat sie einst inne und ist gestorben, damit er mir diese Kräfte schenken konnte. Bitte Sir, ich bin nicht gefährlich oder so."

„Nein das bist du natürlich nicht, Harry. Doch erklärt durch diesen Umstand unser kleines Problem. Gryffindor Castle wirkt auf Basis unserer Familienmagie. Allerdings wird sie unterstützt und genährt von der Macht eines anderen Wesens des Feuers." Godrics Blick wurde nun etwas ernst. „Und dieses Problem besteht darin, dass nur ein Lebender den Weg öffnen kann und dieser Lebende bist nicht du." Harry schaute den Geist an und ihm fiel nur eine Person ein, der er zurzeit genug traute. Und diese Person war Hermine. Also musste seine Freundin hier her...

TBC


	111. Kapitel 111

Kapitel 111

„Was meinen sie damit, er habe sie gefunden, Miss Granger?", fragte die Direktorin überrascht, doch ihre Lieblingsschülerin antwortete nicht. Erst jetzt schien ihr so richtig bewusst geworden zu sein, dass Harry, dass ihr Freund sich vor ihren Augen aufgelöst hatte, dass er weg war und zitternd und weinend sank sie auf ihre Knien.

Steph trat ganz nah an sie heran und zog Hermine tröstend in seine Arme. „Er ist nicht weg, Hermine. Er wird wieder kommen und alles wird gut." Hoffnungsvoll schaute Harrys Freundin auf und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass ihre Hand immer noch vom goldenen Handschuh umschlossen war und das bedeutete, dass das Schwert auch noch aktiv sein musste. Zwar hatte sie es auf dem Boden abgelegt, doch die Klingen waren noch zu sehen. Daher nahm sie die Waffe, legte sie zurück in die Truhe und erst dann verschwand der Handschuh und zurück blieb der goldene Armreif.

„Ja aber wo kann er sein, Professor?", schluchzte die Gryffindor und schaute in die Richtung, in welche auch Harry geblickt hatte, kurz bevor er verschwunden war. Die beiden Erwachsenen folgten dem Blick ihre Schülerin, doch konnte man außer dem Gebirge auf der anderen Seite des Sees nichts erkennen. War Harry entführt worden? Doch wie sollten der oder die Entführer durch die Schutzschilde gekommen sein? Besonders die Direktorin schien dies zu beschäftigen und so beschloss man erst einmal sich darum zu kümmern. Steph half Hermine Harrys restliche Sachen zusammen zu sammeln und danach verließen sie den Astronomieturm.

Allerdings ging es nicht so wie Hermine es gedacht hatte, ins Büro der Direktorin. Nein, Steph führte seine Schülerin geradewegs in die andere Richtung und zwar hin zur Großen Halle. „Aber ...", wollte die Gryffindor aufbegehren. Doch Damions Dad schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Nein meine Liebe, das schafft die Direktorin ganz allein. Wir zwei gehen jetzt erst einmal was essen und danach sehen wir weiter. Immer noch widersprach der Verstand dieser Entscheidung ihres Lehrers. Allein dass sich der Magen von Harrys Freundin lautstark meldetet, entkräftete ihre Aussage, sie habe keinen Hunger.

In der Großen Halle mit ihrem Lärm und geschäftigem Treiben merkten sofort Harrys engste Freunde, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ron ließ seinen Löffel fallen und kam zu den beiden Neuankömmlingen herüber geeilt. „Hermine, was ist los? Ist was mit Harry passiert?" Das war der Punkt, wo sich die Gryffindor nicht mehr im Griff hatte und zu weinen begann. Ron nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte das Mädchen zu trösten. Dabei ging sein Blick fragend zu Steph und während sich im Bauch des Rothaarigen eine böse Vorahnung ausbreitete, formte sein Professor nur das Wort „später" mit seinen Lippen.

Ron nickte verstehend und führte Hermine in Richtung Gryffindortisch. Bevor sie sich aber niederlassen konnten, erklang eine ihnen wohlbekannte Stimme, auch wenn diese mit einem ungewöhnlich zornigen Ton unterlegt war.

„Also das glaube ich jetzt aber nicht. Ich bin keine halbe Stunde ..."

„HARRY", rief Hermine entsetzte und auch Ron schien der Schock in den Gliedern zu sitzen. Er schaffte es nicht einmal seinen Arm von Hermine zu nehmen, was bei seinem besten Freund den Blick noch etwas schärfer werden ließ. Dann jedoch bemerkte Ron sein Tun und riss wie vom Blitz getroffen seine Hand weg.

„Es … es ist nicht so wie du denkst Harry …"

„Ist es nicht Ron? Nun das ist schade …" – Harrys grinste plötzlich von Ohr zu Ohr. – „… für mich sah es nämlich so aus, als würde mein bester Freund meiner Liebsten in der schweren Zeit helfen …"

Bevor der Gryffindor die beiden aber weiter ärgern konnte, und das Lachen in der Großen Halle noch lauter wurde, stürmte Hermine zu ihrem Freund und küsste ihn stürmisch. „Mach … das … niemals …wieder." Jedes Wort wurde von einem Kuss unterbrochen und ein Außenstehender hätte vermutet, dass sich die beiden Jahrzehnte nicht gesehen hatten. Dann wollte Hermine aber wissen wo ihr Freund gewesen war und nicht nur sie. Nein auch der Rest der Großen Halle starrte auf das Paar in der Hoffnung etwas zu erfahren.

Harry lächelte jetzt aber nur geheimnisvoll und holte aus seinem Umhang dass Bildnis seines Ahnen hervor. Er hielt es seiner Liebsten hin und fragte, was mit dem Bild nicht stimmte. Dass Hermine aber noch schneller war als er selbst, dass überraschte den Gryffindor dann doch. Hermine brauchte keine zwei Minuten bevor sie laut sagte „bei Merlin" und dann begann sich aufzulösen. Harry der just in dem Moment von Steph angesprochen wurde konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln und rufen „Sorry Professor, ist eine Familienangelegenheit. Ich erkläre es später." Damit ergriff er auch schon Hermines Arm und beide verschwanden wieder vor den Augen aller.

Sie bekamen nicht einmal mehr mit, dass die Direktorin just in diesem Moment die Große Halle betreten hatte und erstaunt Harrys Namen rief. Bevor sich die alte Hexe aber aufregen konnte, dass man sie einfach ignorierte, war Stephano zu ihr geeilt und sagte beruhigend, dass alles in Ordnung sei und sie Harry einfach vertrauen müssten. Allerdings sahen das scheinbar nicht alle im Raum so, denn ein leichter Tumult entstand an den verschiedenen Haustischen, wobei sich ein Schüler aus Huffelpuff besonders aufregte.

„War ja klar, dass Potter wieder mal bevorzugt wird", sagte ein Junge namens Alfonso Dickson, worauf sich zum Erstaunen aller jemand vom Slytherintisch erhob und ihn anfuhr. „Ach halt doch die Klappe Dicker Sohn", meinte Pansy Parkinson und bedachte den Huffelpuff mit einen angewiderten Gesicht.

Dies konnte wiederum Dickson nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, denn dass die Schlangen mit seinem Namen spielten hasste er eh wie die Pest. Er stand also auf und drehte sich direkt zu Pansy. „Oh Parkinson ist wohl jetzt ein Potterfan? Liegt wohl daran, dass dich der Held vor der ganzen Schule abgeknutscht hat."

Ein kollektives Aufstöhnen ging durch den Raum. Doch das war noch gar nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was keine drei Sekunden später geschah. Wie ein Blitz überbrückte Pansy den Abstand zum Huffelpufftisch und dort scheuerte sie Dickson eine, das es noch bis in die Kammer des Schreckens schallte. „Du Arsch, er hat mir und meinem Baby das Leben gerettet. Aber das scheinst du ja nicht kapiert zu haben. Ebenso wenig wie das, was Potter noch für uns getan hat. Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung wie weit sein Handeln reicht. Du nicht, du dummes Schlamm … du dummes Muggelkind."

„Miss Parkinson, ich erlaube nicht…" Bevor die Direktorin aber weiter sprechen konnte, schnellte Pansys Kopf herum und sie fuhr plötzlich auch die Direktorin an.

„Nein Professor, diesmal nicht. Ich habe Recht und das wissen sie auch. Dickson weiß nichts und redet von Dingen, die er nicht versteht. Bei Merlin, sie sind eine McGonagall und ihre Mutter war eine Dumbledore. Beides Namen, die vor hundert Jahren jeden respektvoll den Kopf senken ließ." - Und während die letzten Worte noch wie eine Rechtfertigung klang, so war das was nun aus Pansys Mund folgte eher eine Anklage. „Professor, sie verlangen, dass wir reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberer Muggelkunde belegen, damit wir sie besser verstehen. Aber lehrt einer von ihnen Professoren, diesen Kindern etwas wie Tradition oder Familienmagie? Die Muggelgeborenen sind in unsere Welt gekommen, nicht umgedreht. Sie sollten sich zumindest auch ein wenig dafür interessieren. Oder was glauben sie, warum so viele alte Familien sich Vol …Voldemort angeschlossen haben? Weil er sie genau bei diesen Punkten angepackt hat…"

Die ganze Halle starrte nun auf das blonde, schwangere Mädchen und selbst die Direktorin brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu fangen, denn so hatte noch nie ein Schüler mit ihr geredet. Allerdings konnte sie eine Maßregelung im nächsten Moment vergessen, denn scheinbar hatte sich Pansy ein wenig zu sehr aufgeregt und sie griff sich nun an den Bauch und verzog vor Schmerzen das Gesicht. Sofort war eine Person an ihrer Seite und half ihr. Es war Theodore Nott und was nur wenige in der Halle wussten, er war auch die Person, die seit kurzem Pansys Freund war und der später wohl auch die Stelle des Vaters ihres Babys einnehmen würde. Jetzt galt es aber erst einmal, der Slytherinschülerin zu helfen und so brachte er Pansy in den Krankenflügel.

Begleitet wurde er dabei von Professor Styls und der Direktorin. Beide gingen allerdings etwas hinter ihnen und so konnten die zwei Schüler, welche eh mit sich beschäftigt waren, nicht hören, wie Styls zu seiner Chefin sagte, „Also irgendwie hat Pansy ja recht, Minerva. Oder meinst du nicht?" Das Gesicht welches die Direktorin daraufhin machte sprach Bände, doch Steph sah dies mal nicht als negativ.

***

„Aahh", entfuhr es Hermine als sie der Strudel des Portschlüssels losließ und Harry musste schnell reagieren damit seine Liebste nicht auf den Boden knallte. Das nächste was der Gryffindor sah war, wie Hermine mit großen Augen in jede Richtung starrte. Sie waren wie schon Harry zuvor in der riesigen Halle gelandet. Nur dass diese jetzt aussah, als wäre hier alles brandneu und die Hauselfen hatten gerade das Putzen beendet.

„Harry wo sind wir?", kam es als verständliche Frage und Harry erklärte mit kurzen Worten was auch er erst in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatte. Und Hermine wäre nicht Hermine wenn sie ihren Freund nicht schon nach den ersten Sätzen unterbrochen hätte und ihm die alles entscheidende Frage stellte.

„Harry, du hast vorhin gesagt, WIR brauchen deine Hilfe. Wen hast du mit wir gemeint?"

„Nun, das dürfte dann wohl ich sein", erklang eine Stimme hinter der Gryffindor und im nächsten Augenblick verdrehte Harrys Freundin auch schon die Augen und kippte nach hinten über. Der Gryffindor musste nun schon ein zweites Mal reagieren und warf dementsprechend Godrics Geist einen eher bösen Blick zu.

Dieser lachte jedoch nur und macht dann ein Geste, die man sonst nur von Bowlingspielern her kannte und Harry glaubte sogar zu hören, dass der Geist leise sagte „Strike. Ich kann es also noch. Die Frauen kippen um wenn sie mich sehen."

Harry kam nicht umhin auch kurz zu lachen, erweckte seine Freundin dann aber und der Geist von Godric stellte sich der jungen Lady noch mal richtig vor. Natürlich wurde er nun mit Fragen bombardierte und so ging es den ganzen Weg bis sie schließlich vor der Säule mit der Messingplatte ankamen.

Hier legte nun Hermine ihre Hand auf die Gedenkplatte und es geschah das, was Harry schon im Schloss der Potters gesehen hatte. Der steinerne Boden, die Platten verschoben sich geräuschvoll. Doch wo das letzte Mal der Glaswürfel mit Trexus aufgetaucht war, wurde heute ein schmaler Gang freigegeben. Und eben diesen Gang gingen Harry und seine Freundin hinab und folgten dabei der langsam vor ihnen schwebenden Silhouette des Hogwartsgründers.

Die Treppe war schmal, stellte Harry fest, und schien tief in den Berg hinein zu führen. Gespannt fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige was ihn wohl erwartete. Seiner Freundin schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, doch hatte sie immer noch einige Fragen, welche sie Godric stellte. Eine davon war dann schließlich auch, ob der letzte Vers des Gedichtes der Kobolde stimmte und man konnte sehen wie sich das Gesicht des Geistes veränderte. Er wurde ernst und schaute die Gryffindor direkt an.

„Meine liebe Hermine, du bist so jung und dennoch klüger als ich es in deinem Alter war. Ich hab schon versucht es Harry zu erklären, die Kobolde vor tausend Jahren waren eine Rasse mit der man sich nicht einlassen durfte. Sie hatten nicht einmal annähernd unser Gefühl von Eigentum oder Richtig und Falsch. Und ich in meinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn habe den wohl größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht."

„Aber Menschen zu beschützen und später Hogwarts zu gründen ist doch kein Fehler Sir", wollte Hermine dem Geist widersprechen, doch Godric hielt kurz an, hob die Hand und sagte, „Das meine ich ja auch nicht. Ich meine es war ein Fehler mich mit den Kobolden einzulassen und für sie auf Drachenjagd zu gehen. Ich war geblendet vom Hass auf diese Tiere, dafür was sie unserem Volke angetan hatten. Und so war ich ein leichtes Opfer für die Kobolde. Sie sagten, sie würden mir helfen gegen die Tiere zu kämpfen. Sie würden mir die Waffen der Reinheit fertigen, damit ich die Welt befreie. Doch ich wurde hintergangen."

„Hintergangen Sir?", fragte nun Harry überrascht.

„Ja Harry, hintergangen. Die Kobolde wollten niemals, dass es uns besser ging. Sie wollten, dass ich ihnen die Möglichkeit gab, ihre neu gegründete Bank Gringotts für uns Zauberer interessanter zu machen. Sie wollten an unser Gold und dies mit einer List. Harry, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass mein Vater schockiert war als er erfuhr, was ich getan hatte, denn ich hatte in nur wenigen Jahren beinahe dafür gesorgt, dass alle Urdrachen vom Antlitz der Welt verschwunden waren. Harry, du musst verstehen, alle Urdrachen sind Weibchen, riesige Exemplare, verbunden mit den magischen Flüssen der Erde, die zur Fortpflanzung keine Männchen brauchten. Doch sie schaffen es durch ihre Magie einen Lockruf in die entlegensten Winkel der Welt zu schicken und somit auch zu den männlichen Exemplaren anderer Drachenrasen, welche durch einen Zauber in den Höhlen von Gringotts gebannt waren. Und egal wie stark dieser Zauber war, den Ruf der Natur schaffte er nicht zu bezwingen und so kam es oft zu Ausbruchsversuchen."

„Und deshalb wollten die Kobolde die Weibchen töten? Das ist doch verrückt?" empörte sich Hermine, die fassungslos zwischen Godric und Harry hin und her schaute. „Haben die Kobolde den Verstand verloren oder jemals daran gedacht, wer ihre Schätze beschützt, wenn der letzte Drachen gestorben ist?"

„Das haben sie Hermine. Oh ja, das haben sie und zwar in einer Denkweise die es selbst jetzt nach so vielen Jahren noch schlecht werden lässt. Es gibt Zauber, dunkle Zauber, die bewirken, dass ein Drache nicht sterben kann. Man muss das Tier dazu verstümmeln. Hast du schon mal einen Drachen von Gringotts gesehen? Jedem Tier da unten fehlt zumindest ein Drittel des Schwanzes. Die Kobolde haben sie abgeschnitten und vernichtet. Ich selbst habe es gesehen und andere Geister, die ab und an hier vorbeikommen, haben es mir oft bestätigt. Die Kobolde sind oft grausamer als du denkst. Eine Grausamkeit, die erst durch ihre verlorenen Kriege mit den Menschen gemildert wurde. Zwar wurde ihnen nicht verboten die Schätze weiter durch Drachen zu schützen, aber es gibt alle dreißig Jahre, wie ich gehört habe eine Inspektion des Ministeriums, welches alte Tiere selektiert und sie erlöst. Ihre Qualen wären sonst unendlich."

Harry merkte beim letzten Satz dass Godric noch mehr sagen wollte, doch es dann nicht tat und vielmehr die beiden Gryffindors bat ihm weiter zu folgen. Einzig den Hinweis, dass er froh war, dass niemals ein Urdrache in die Hände von Gringotts gelangt war, ließ Harry erahnen wie sehr sich Godric schuldig fühlte für das was er getan hatte, denn diese hätten, so wie sich Godric bei seinen Erzählungen anhörte, nicht einmal zwanzig starke Zauberer erlösen können.

Schließlich schien der Gang, die schmale Treppe, ein Ende zu finden und Harry war gespannt was kam. Seine Freundin hingegen stoppte kurz und sah den Geist vor sich mit nachdenklichem Blick an. „Aber Sir, sie haben immer noch nicht gesagt, ob das Gedicht der Kobolde stimmt. Sind sie derjenige, der den Pakt gebrochen hat? Und wenn ja, dann verstehe ich es nicht. Sie sagten doch, sie ließen einen letzten Drachen leben und kehrten zu ihrem Vater zurück. Doch dieser Drache wurde später von ihren Schülern erlegt. Wieso sind sie dann also verflucht?"

Godric stockte in seiner Bewegung und es kam Harry so vor als hätte seine Liebste den Geist geschlagen. Allerdings brauchte sein Vorfahr nicht wirklich zu antworten, denn sie hatten gerade den schmalen Gang verlassen und standen nun in einer riesigen Höhle. Eine Höhle deren Anblick Harry fast das Herz aussetzten ließ und nur leise, und mit gebrochener, ungläubiger Stimme, sagte er schließlich … „Weil sie ihn nicht getötet haben …"

Harry wusste nicht ob das Bild welches sich ihnen bot grausam oder von Gott geschaffen war. Sie standen jetzt am Rande einer Höhle deren Ausmaße man nur erahnen konnte und deren Wände, deren Decke und die unzähligen herabhängenden Zapfen offenbar aus Kristallen bestanden. Kristalle, die in sämtlichen Farben des Regenbogens leuchteten und alles in ein bizarres Licht tauchten. Einige schienen sogar zu pulsieren wie das Blut in einem menschlichen Körper. Doch das war es nicht was Harrys Blick bannte.

Nein, es war das Schauspiel welches sich im Zentrum der Höhle darstellte, denn dort stand das Abbild eines riesigen Drachen, welcher sich über einem Nest voller Eier aufgebaut hatte und dessen Kopf gen Höhlendecke brüllte. Um die Bestie herum standen vier Statuen. Zwei davon waren männlich, junge Männer kaum älter als Harry selbst und die anderen beiden waren zwei bildhübsche Mädchen. Harry wusste sofort, dass es sich dabei um die Schüler der vier Gründer handelte.

Gustav, Elenor, Natanael und Casandra standen um den Drachen herum, die Anstrengung war ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben und aus ihren erhobenen Armen trat etwas hervor, was wie gelbes Glas aussah. Jeder die vier schien einen Strahl auf den Drachen abzufeuern und Harry fragte sich, warum man sie so dargestellt hatte. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Und warum machte es für den Gryffindor den Anschein, als würden alle fünf hier vor ihm stehenden Figuren, sprich sowohl der Drache als auch die vier Statuen von diesem sonderbaren gelben Glas überzogen zu sein, welches das Pulsieren des Lichtes der Höhle reflektierte.

Harry schaffte es nicht seinen Mund zu schließen so atemberaubend war der Anblick. Er vergaß sogar für einen Moment, dass die vier Jugendlichen beim Kampf mit dem Drachen gestorben waren, dass sie sich geopfert hatten und dies hier ihr Denkmal war. Doch warum hier unten wo keiner es sah? Und warum hatten die Gründer alles in ihrer Macht stehende versucht, damit niemals ein Mensch etwas davon erfuhr? Und mit einem Male traf den Gryffindor die Erkenntnis, die grausame Erkenntnis, dass dies dort vor ihm keine Statuen waren.

Harrys Blick ging zum Godrics Geist und er bemerkte wie sein Vorfahr auf die Knien sackte. „Oh Nath", schluchzte er und seine Hand lag auf der Schulter seines Schülers.

„Oh Merlin", entfuhr es Harry und er sah geschockt zu Godric. „Was ist passiert, Sir?" Der Geist brauchte aber noch einige Sekunden bevor er antworten konnte. Gebrochen sagte er, „Sie waren so jung und doch so mächtig. Sie hätten die mächtigsten Zauberer und Hexen werden können. Doch die Magie war zu stark."

Godric schaute seinem Nachfahren nun direkt an und sprach weiter. „Harry, wir können nur vermuten, was hier unten geschehen ist. Doch Salazar und Rowena meinten, dass die vier ohne Zweifel ihre Elementarkräfte gebündelt haben, um den Drachen hier in dieser Höhle ein für alle Mal fest zu halten."

Harry schaute den Geist mit großen Augen an und wollte schon was erwidern, aber Godric schien noch nicht fertig zu sein. „Etwas, dass ihnen ja auch gelungen war. Doch dann muss etwas schief gelaufen sein, mein Junge. Vielleicht war einer von ihnen verletzt, oder einer konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Nun, jedenfalls hat die immense heraufbeschworene Magie die Oberhand gewonnen und wurde unkontrollierbar und etwas Gewaltigeres ist geschehen. Harry du kennst das Gemälde von mir. Du hast gesehen, dass der See unterhalb der Schwestern früher kein See war, oder?"

Harry nickte und dann wurde er blass. Godric erzählte ihm daraufhin, dass die Urgewalt der Elemente über das Tal gekommen waren und während ein völlig neuer Gebirgszug entstand und die weitläufige Bucht abgrenzte und so in einen See verwandelt hat, sei das Fischerdorf Whaleharbor dem Wasser zum Opfer gefallen und vom Erdboden verschwunden. Und mit ihm unzählige Familien und Tiere.

Die Gedanken in Harrys Kopf begannen zu rasen und er versuchte sich das alles gerade vorzustellen. Obwohl, wenn er es recht bedachte, konnte man sich die Ausmaße dieses Ereignisses nur schwer vorstellen, besonders für die Zeit in der es geschehen war. Es musste wie aus den biblischen Geschichten über die Menschen gekommen sein.

Allerdings keimte neben diesen Vorstellungen in Harrys auch der Gedanke auf, der sich ihm beim Betreten der Höhle schon geformt hatte und sein Blick ging zum Kopf des Drachens. Warum in Merlins Namen war der Geist seines Vorfahren noch hier auf dieser Welt, wenn doch Nathanael und eine Freunde es geschaffte hatten den Drachen zu versteinern und zu besiegen.

Und wie Harry so schaute, bemerkte der Gryffindor, dass seine Freundin die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt hatte und still in Richtung Drachen starrte. „Hermine", fragte Harry leise, doch keine Reaktion kam. Harry trat an seine Liebste heran und berührte sie an der Schulter. Allerdings traf ihn dabei der Schlag und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ein mächtiger Blitz löste sich von Hermines Körper und schleuderte den Gryffindor quer über den Boden.

Doch Harry war schnell wieder auf den Beinen und rief panisch nach seiner Freundin. Hermine gab jedoch kein Zeichen von sich, das zeigte, ob sie ihren Freund mitbekam. Sie stand einfach nur da und starrte den Drachen an. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und überlegte, irgendetwas auf den Drachen abzufeuern, doch da schwebte Godric plötzlich in die Bahn und er hinderte seinen Nachfahren daran.

„Nein Harry, tu nichts. Er tut ihr nicht weh", rief der Geist und Harry sah ihn geschockt an.

„Wer? Wer tut ihr nicht weh? Der Drache? Heißt das, er … er lebt?"

Wie auf ein Zeichen blinzelten die riesigen Augen der Echse plötzlich und aus dem steinernen Körper trat so etwas wie ein Grollen hervor. „Oh Merlin", flüsterte Harry und ging einige Schritte zurück. Godric nutzte dies und schwebte vor das Gesicht des Gryffindors.

„Harry es ist kompliziert, es dir zu erklären. Über tausend Jahre wird das Ganze nun schon versteckt gehalten und ich bin darüber nicht unbedingt stolz."

„Stolz Sir? Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Wie kann der Drache noch leben?", fragte Harry überrascht und allein das Gesicht des Geistes ließ ihn erahnen worauf sie hier gestoßen waren. Godric schien nun seinen ganzen Mut zusammen zu nehmen schaute Harry direkt an.

„Harry, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es Dinge in der Geschichte gibt, auf welche ich nicht stolz bin und die, sollten sie ans Licht kommen, die Geschichte doch ein wenig durcheinander bringen. Siehst du Harry, alles begann mit der letzten Schlacht und damit, dass sich unsere Schüler für unseren Traum und unsere Zukunft geopfert haben. Und glaub mir, hätte ich auch nur geahnt was die vier vorhaben, ich hätte es verhindert. Doch als ich mit Salazar und den beiden Frauen hier diese Höhle endlich erreicht hatte, war es schon zu spät. Unsere Schüler waren tot, bei lebendigem Leibe von flüssigem Diamant überzogen…"

„Diamant?", fragte Harry und Godric nickte.

„Ja Harry, Diamant, dem härtesten Material, welches man bis dahin kannte und erschaffen durch die kombinierte magische Energie von Nathanael und seinen Freunden. Und während es sonst ein faszinierender Anblick für einen Menschen wäre, dieses kristalline Material zu bestaunen, war es für uns das Schrecklichste was du dir vorstellen kannst, denn wir sahen nur den Tod unserer geliebten Schüler und unbändige Wut stieg in uns allen vieren auf. Dann, nachdem wir den ersten Schock überwunden hatten, merkten wir, dass der Drachen noch lebte und ich war sofort bereit auch seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen."

„Aber sie taten es nicht und damit kam es zum Fluch, richtig?", mischte sich Harry ein.

„Nein, so war es nicht. Es war viel schlimmer, denn Salazar, der Gustav wie einen Sohn geliebt hatte, war in der Zwischenzeit, wo ich mit mir haderte, ein wenig auf Erkundungstour gegangen und hatte erkannt, dass der Drache nicht ohne Grund hier in dieser Höhle war. Wenn du genau hinsiehst Harry, wirst du etwas zwischen den Beinen des Tieres und seinem Schwanz entdecken. Der Drache war hier, um sein Nest zu beschützen. Ein Nest, wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte und wie es wohl sonst auch noch nie ein Mensch zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Harry, wir sprechen hier immerhin von einem Urdrachen und diese Tiere brüten nur an entlegensten und schwer zugänglichen Orten der Welt. Orte von hoher Magiekonzentration und die Schwestern des Lichtes oder besser das Gebirge um sie herum sind ein solcher Ort gewesen wegen …"

„… der magischen Linien der Erde", vervollständigte Harry den Satz, da er plötzlich an seinen ersten Besuch in Potter Castle erinnert wurde, wo Trexus Hermine die ganze Sache versucht hatte zu erklären. Godric nickte und sah seinen Nachfahren etwas stolz an.

„Ja genau Harry, wegen dieser Linien, die unsere Erde wie ein Netz umspannen und alles und jeden mit Magie durchziehen, den einen mehr, den anderen weniger. Das ist der Grund warum die Urdrachen keine Männchen brauchten. Ihre Eier werden nach dem Legen von der Erde selbst genährt und können so Jahrhunderte, ja Jahrtausende überdauern bis die Magie es für nötig erachtet, dass ein Tier schlüpft. Und es ist auch der Grund für meinen Fluch und meine Schuld …"

Beim letzten Satz konnte man ganz deutlich heraushören, dass da noch mehr war und Harry sah den Geist fragend an. Godric ging kurz in sich und meinte dann. „Harry, ich weiß, dass du mich jetzt verurteilen wirst, doch jeder Mensch macht Fehler, beim dem der eine schwerer wiegt und der andere nicht. Und ich will auch gar nichts schönreden oder von dir Absolution bekommen. Doch wir vier waren damals jung, so voller Träume und nachdem wir dies, den Tod unserer Kinder hier gesehen haben, so voller Zorn und Wut. Und in eben dieser Wut haben wir … haben wir …"

„Haben sie Sir?", hakte Harry nach.

„Taten wir vier das, wofür ich die Kobolde vorhin verurteilt habe. Wir haben den Drachen verflucht. Haben ihn verstümmelt und mit dunkelster Magie dazu gezwungen bis in alle Ewigkeit hier in dieser Höhle zu bleiben. Doch es kommt noch schlimmer …" – Godric flüsterte jetzt nur noch und die Worte allein schienen ihn schon zu quälen.- „… denn in unserem Zorne sollte die Bestie auch dafür bezahlen, dass sie uns unsere Schüler genommen hat und so führten wir zwei Rituale durch. Eines sorgt dafür, dass dem Drachen und dem Gelege stetig Magie entzogen wird und diese dann in die Schwestern des Lichtes, besonders jedoch nach Hogwarts einspeist wird und das andere Ritual, das im Nachhinein viel fatalere, war der wohl größte Vergessenszauber, den die Welt jemals gesehen hat."

„Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es Harry, der nur allmählich zu verstehen begann, was sich hier vor tausend Jahren zugetragen hatte.

„Das kannst du laut sagen, Harry. Möge uns Gott einst vergeben. Denn was wir getan haben war wohl alles andere als menschlich. Ich selbst brauchte über fünfzig Jahre, um hinter das Geheimnis unserer Tat zu kommen. Ich habe das Rätsel um die Schwestern selbst lösen müssen und in dieser Zeit auch die Tragweite meiner früheren Drachenjagd erkannt."

„Tragweite, Sir?",hakte Harry nach.

„Ja Tragweite Harry. Denn all das, was ich dir vorhin über die Natur der Drachen, über Gringotts und die Kobolde erzählt habe, habe ich erst kurz vor meinem Tode erfahren. Das war auch der Punkt, wo ich beschloss, den Schaden zu begrenzen. Ich begann eine erneute Suche. Eine Suche nach der Möglichkeit den Lauf der Natur wieder in die richtige Bahn zu lenken. Eine Suche, die jedoch niemals erfolgreich sein sollte. Einerseits durch einen Streit mit meinem schon mehrere Jahre toten Jugendfreund Salazar Slytherin, denn Sal war damals derjenige, welcher in der Höhle hier dafür verantwortlich war, den Drachen zu verstümmeln. Er war es, der dem Tier die Beine, die Klauen, anschnitt und sie dann vernichtet oder zumindest versteckt hat. Und dann gab es da noch die Tatsache, dass ich bei meinem letzten Besuch hier auf dem Rückweg verunglückt bin. Und somit nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf."

Harry schaute seinen Ahnen mit weiten Augen an und während er sich fragte, was wohl noch kam, und er erneut besorgt zu Hermine schaute, kam dem Gryffindor plötzlich eine Erinnerung in den Sinn. Hatte Godric gesagt, sie haben dem Drachen die Beine abgeschnitten? Und hatte er gesagt, dass Salazar Slytherin dafür verantwortlich war? Und mit einem Male traf es ihn … Zabini. Bevor er sich aber weiter darum kümmern konnte, stieß Hermine einen spitzen Schrei aus und sackte zusammen.

Sofort war Harry bei ihr und fing sie auf. Dabei erschrak er, denn wo das Gesicht seiner Freundin fast zu glühen schien, waren ihre Hände und der Rest ihres Körpers eiskalt. Panisch fühlte Harry nach dem Puls seiner Liebsten. Er war schwach, sehr schwach und Harry wurde klar, dass er sofort zu Madame Pomfrey musste. Außerdem schien sich unter den geschlossenen Lidern der Gryffindor etwas Blut zu sammeln. Einzelne Tropfen traten zwischen den Wimpern hervor und dies brachte Harrys Herz zum Rasen.

Wütend und besorgt schaute der Phönix zum Kopf des Drachens hinauf, wollte ihn verfluchen und es kam ihm so vor, als würde in den Augen der Bestie so etwas wie Zufriedenheit aufblitzen. Doch vielleicht bildete sich Harry dies auch nur ein. Auf alle Fälle verabschiedete er sich hastig von Godric und versprach wieder zu kommen. Doch erst galt seine ganze Kraft Hermine. Er Hob sie hoch und sein Feuer umhüllte beide Körper. Godric beobachtete das Schauspiel fasziniert, bevor er sich zum Drachen umdrehte und leise fragte, „Was hast du nur getan?" Ein Grollen durchschnitt die Höhle und es klang nicht wirklich schuldig, vielmehr befreit…

13


	112. Kapitel 112

Kapitel 112

Harry rannte, er flitzte die Gänge von Hogwarts regelrecht entlang und nahm bei den Treppen gleich zwei Stufen mit einmal. Er merkte das Gewicht seiner Liebsten, welches er trug nicht einmal, so unter Spannung stand der Gryffindor. Nur ein Ziel zählte noch; Hermine und dass sie zu Poppy in den Krankenflügel musste. Warum er nicht mit ihr dorthin teleportiert war, wusste Harry selbst nicht, doch eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass Hermine zu viel Magie vielleicht nicht verkraftet hätte.

Im Krankensaal angekommen war das erste der laute Ruf nach Poppy. Die alte Schulheilerin brauchte aber einige Augenblicke sich zu ihrem Lieblingspatienten durchzuarbeiten, denn zu Harrys Überraschung war in Poppys Reich jede Menge los. Harry sah mehrere fremde Menschen, besorgte Angehörige und den Gryffindor beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass er etwas verpasste hatte.

Doch dies musste warten. Erst einmal war Hermine wichtig und so legte Harry seine Freundin auf das erstbeste freie Bett und versuchte mit besorgtem Blick, es ihr so bequem wie nur möglich zu machen. Hermine war immer noch ohne Bewusstsein und ihr Puls so schwach, dass Harry ihn kaum spürte.

„Was ist passiert, Mister Potter?", fragte Poppy und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Stirn. „Wurde sie auch angegriffen? Von wem? Ich dachte, die Angreifer hätten Hogwarts noch nicht erreicht?"

„Angreifer?", fragte Harry überrascht und schaute sich im Raum mit den Verletzten um.

„Ja Harry Angreifer. Feiglinge, die wehrlose Menschen aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen. Monster, die sich im Wald um Hogwarts versteckt haben und die Leute verhexen, die diesen Hort des Friedens erreichen wollen, weil sie sich in der übrigen Welt nicht mehr sicher fühlen."

Harry war entsetzt, das zu hören und eine gewisse Wut baute sich in seinem Inneren auf. Allerdings verneinte er im nächsten Moment Poppys Frage, denn Hermine war ja nicht von einem Menschen oder einem Todesser angegriffen worden. Das es allerdings ein Drache und nicht nur ein gewöhnlicher war, das konnte und wollte er vor all den fremden Menschen hier im Raum nicht offenbaren. Nein, dazu war dieses Wissen zu brisant. Doch irgend etwas musste er Poppy sagen und die alte Hexe bemerkte das Zögern des Jungen. „Nun raus mit der Sprache Harry. Was oder Wer war es?"

„Poppy ich … ich kann es dir …"

„Poootter, ich warte. Wir haben keine Zeit für Spielereien …"

Der Ton, den Poppy angeschlagen hatte ließ den Gryffindor leicht zusammenzucken und Harry musste sich entscheiden. „Es war ein magisches Wesen. Ein starkes magisches Wesen und es scheint Hermine mental angegriffen zu haben. Sie hat aus den Augen geblutet."

„Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es Poppy und sie zückte ihren Zauberstab. Bevor sie ihn aber auf den Kopf von Harrys Freundin richten konnte, um ihre Untersuchung zu starten, polterte es an der Tür und die schweren Blätter wurden fast aus den Angeln gerissen. Entsetzt zuckte Poppy zurück und sah sich im nächsten Moment zwei azurblau funkelnden Augen gegenüber. Selbige gehörten zu einem Wesen, welches eigentlich nicht hier sein dürfte. Es war der steinerne Gargoyle, der sonst die Treppe zu Professor McGonagalls Büro bewachte. Und selbiger Wasserspeier stand nun knurrend vor Poppy und schob diese immer weiter von Hermine weg, als wollte er sie bewachen. Dies bestätigte sich dann auch, als Steph und die Direktorin in den Krankensaal gehetzt kamen.

„Mister Potter, was ist hier los?", fragte Professor McGonagall leicht außer Atem und hielt sich die Seite. Ihr Blick ruhte dabei dem Gargoyle der eigentlich ihre Tür bewachen sollte. „Was macht der Wasserspeier hier? Geh sofort zurück auf deinen Posten, Husch."

Wenn das Verhalten und die steinerne Maske des Gargoyles nicht so gefährlich und ernst gewesen wären, hätte Harry über den letzten Satz der Direktorin gelacht. Jetzt aber war er besorgt, denn Hermines Wache ging in Angriffsposition über, als sich Professor McGonagall mit ihrem Zauberstab näherte.

„Professor nicht. Er bewacht Hermine und lässt niemanden heran." Rief Harry ermahnend und die alte Hexe stoppte in ihren Bewegungen. „Er bewacht sie? Aber wir müssen Miss Granger doch helfen. Sie scheint verletzt und braucht unsere Hil …Was ist denn überhaupt passiert. Mister Potter?"

Harry wusste es ja selbst nicht so genau. Doch was er wusste, konnte er hier vor all den Leuten nicht preisgeben. „Es gab einen mentalen Angriff, Professor." Mehr sagte er nicht und schaute zu seiner Liebsten. Die Direktorin ließ aber nicht locker und bohrte nach. Das war dann der Punkt, wo Harry meinte, dass sie sich gedulden müssen bis Hermine wieder wach war. Und egal wie lange dies noch dauern würde, es bliebe ihnen keine andere Wahl als darauf zu vertrauen, dass Hogwarts das Richtige tat, wenn es schon den Gargoyle als Wache sandte.

Um die ganze Sache gänzlich zu beenden fragte Harry an Steph gewandt, was denn überhaupt passiert sei und warum das Ministerium nun schutzsuchende Zauberer und Hexen angriff. Damions Dad machte daraufhin ein betroffenes Gesicht und meinte, „Weil sie den Verstand verloren haben. Die Clearwaters und die Woods sind guten Menschen mit Familien und alles was sie wollten war Schutz und die Gewissheit bei ihren Kindern zu sein."

„Die Clearwaters, wie Penelope Clearwater oder Wood wie Oliver Wood?", fragte Harry schockiert und sein Blick wanderte zu einem Bett weiter hinten im Zimmer, wo eine Frau am Bett ihres Mannes saß, der doch tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit Harrys alten Quidditchkapitän hatte. „Was ist mit ihnen?"

Hier meldete sich schließlich Poppy zu Wort und sie erklärte dem Gryffindor, dass man Olivers Dad beide Beine mit einem Reduktorfluch zertrümmert hatte und wenn überhaupt, er Monate brauchen würde, um wieder laufen zu können. Natürlich schluchzte Mrs. Wood, als sie diese Diagnose erneut hörte und Harry zog es das Herz zusammen. Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter durch den Krankensaal bis zu einem Bett, wo ein etwas älterer Mann mit Tränen in den Augen kniete und die Hand seiner Frau hielt. Dies musste Penelopes Mum sein und sie sah nicht wirklich gut aus. Ihr Gesicht war aschfahl und immer wieder schienen sie schmerzhafte Zuckungen zu überkommen.

„Was ist mit ihr, Poppy?", fragte Harry und die alte Heilerin machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Der Cruciatus Harry, und ein mächtiger noch hinzu. So stark, dass meine Tränke nicht wirken bzw. Leonora dagegen immun ist. Du musst wissen, sie ist eine Unsägliche und hat in der Fluch- und Zauberentwicklung gearbeitet. Etwas, dass mit der Zeit durch den häufigen Gebrauch von Heiltränken dazu führt, dass man spezielle Mittel braucht, um ihren Körper zu heilen. Und das sind Mittel, die ich hier nicht habe …"

Bevor Poppy aber weiter reden konnte, kam Harry eine Idee und er lächelte. „Du brauchst also was Starkes, um ihr zu helfen Poppy, oder?" Mit diesen Worten und dem Nicken der alten Heilerin, beschwor Harry plötzlich ein Fläschchen mit einer leicht gelblichen, dickflüssigen Substanz und drehte sich dann so, dass nur Steph und die Direktorin sehen konnten, was er tat. Diese Beiden ließen im nächsten Moment ein leises „Oh" verlauten und dann hellten sich ihre Gesichter auf.

„Hier Poppy, aber nicht alles auf einmal alle machen." Mit diesen Worten und das Fläschchen noch ein wenig schüttelnd überreichte der Gryffindor es der Heilerin und Poppy erkannte anhand der jetzt goldenen Farbe, was Harry noch mit untergemischt hatte. Es war nun Potters wundersames Massageöl und Poppy nahm es dankend an. Allerdings konnte sich Harry nicht verkneifen, ihr zu sagen, sie solle auch die Nebenwirkungen des Öles erläutern, obwohl Mr. Clearwater nicht so aussah, als würde da heute noch was laufen.

Poppy machte sich sofort an ihre Arbeit und behandelte Mrs. Clearwater und Harry wandte sich an seine beiden Professoren zurück. Er wollte ihnen zumindest verraten, wo er in den letzten Stunden gewesen war. Allerdings unterbrach ein „Oh Merlin, Miss Granger" seitens der Direktorin sein Handeln und Harry drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um.

Hermine lag in ihrem Bett, die Augen geschlossen und wälzte sich hin und her. Es sah so aus, als hätte sie einen Alptraum und Harry brauchte nur Sekunden um bei ihr zu sein. Etwas, das die beiden anderen überraschte, denn der Gargoyle ließ den Jungen ohne eine Regung passieren. Als sie sich jedoch dem Mädchen näherten knurrte die steinerne Statue wieder leicht und Steph bremste seine Schritte ab. Sie konnten also nur zuschauen und das gefiel dem Professor für Verteidigung nicht wirklich. Er wollte wissen was mit Harrys Freundin war, zumal das Stöhnen aus dem Mund von Hermine immer heftiger wurde und es außerdem o aussah, als würde sie anfangen zu brennen. Jedenfalls bildete sich um sie herum so etwas wie Qualm.

Harry bekam davon nichts mit. Er war viel zu sehr in Sorge und hielt Hermines Hand. „Schatz was ist? Was brauchst du? Was soll ich tun?", fragte er und Hermine schien zu spüren, dass er da war. Ihr Gesicht drehte sich so, als würde sie ihn anschauen auch wenn ihre Augen geschlossen blieben. „Wasser", entkam es ihren Lippen und Harry wiederholte damit er richtig verstand. „Wasser" kam es erneut und der Gryffindor drehte sich zu Steph um.

„Ich brauche Wasser, Professor. Hermine hat Durst …"

„Verstanden Harry, ich hole schnell was", erwiderte Damions Dad und schickte sich an zum nächstgelegenen Waschbecken zu gehen. Doch da bäumte sich Hermine auf und schrie Harry förmlich an „WASSER".

„Schon gut Hermine, wir holen dir was zu trinken", versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen und legte seinen Arm um sie. Steph rannte nun regelrecht zum Becken und drehte den Hahn auf, zumal es so aussah, als würde Hermines Bett jeden Moment in Flammen aufgehen. Immer Mehr Qualm bildete sich und einige im Raum wichen unwillkürlich zurück.

Doch davon bekam Harry nichts mit. Viel zu groß war die Sorge um seine Freundin. Hatte er sich doch falsch entschieden, indem er sich auf den Gargoyle verließ? Ein weiteres Mal bat Hermine um Wasser und endlich drückte Steph dem Jungen einen Becher in die Hand. Harry führte es sofort an Hermines Mund, doch da schüttelte diese den Kopf und Harry schaute sie verwundert an. „Hier ist Wasser, Schatz. Du musst es nur trinken. Komm trink."

Das nächste Wort, was Hermines Mund verließ war sehr undeutlich. Harry merkte, dass sie schwächer wurde und voller Sorge, ja aufkommender Panik versuchte er, dass seine Freundin nicht wegsackte. „Pinienfrisch", entfuhr es dem Mund der Gryffindor und Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen. Doch als er es tat, da ging es dann ganz schnell, so schnell, dass Steph und die Direktorin nicht mal reagieren konnten. Alles was sie hörte war, dass Harry fragte, ob er sie auf seine Weise transportieren könne und als Hermine, trotz ihrer geschlossenen Augen nickte, erhellte den Krankenflügel keine zwei Sekunden später ein gewaltiger Feuerball.

„Heiliger Merlin", entfuhr es Mrs. Clearwater und es sah so aus, als wolle sie sich bekreuzigen. „Was ist denn eben passiert? Wo sind sie hin? Mein Gott, all das Feuer."

Professor McGonagall drehte sich zu ihr um und wollte versuchen, es ihr zu erklären, doch Poppy war schneller und ihre Stimme klang nicht wirklich erfreut. „Was passiert ist? Harry ist passiert. Er hat es schon wieder getan. Das nächste Bett ist hin, abgefackelt vom Feuerteufel schlechthin und glaub mir, ich lass ihm das diesmal nicht durchgehen." Und obwohl die Sache eher ernster Natur war, konnten sich die Erwachsenen ein Schmunzeln über den Ausbruch der alten Heilerin nicht verkneifen. Allerdings war damit die Frage nach dem Verbleib der beiden Jugendlichen noch nicht geklärt und so wandte sich die Direktorin an Stephano Styls und fragte, ob er eine Ahnung habe, wo Harry und Hermine sein könnten.

Hilfreich hierbei war sogar Poppy, die gerade schimpfend den Becher aufhob, welchen Steph voll mit Wasser zum Bett gebracht hatte. „Und unser Wasser war ihm auch nicht genug. Pinienfrisch … pinienfrisch soll es sein. Als wenn ich wüsste, wie man Wasser pinienfrisch macht…"

Stephano versteifte sich plötzlich und man konnte erkennen, dass die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf arbeiteten. Minerva trat an ihn heran und fragte, „Hast du eine Ahnung, was dieses Wort zu bedeuten hat, Steph?" Damions Dad strich sich übers Kinn und erwiderte, „Nun Minerva, alles was mir im Zusammenhang mit Hogwarts dazu einfällt ist, dass pinienfrisch zu meiner Schulzeit das Passwort zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler war…."

„…und das ist es immer noch", entfuhr es der Direktorin und ihr wurde klar, wo sie Harry finden konnten. Sofort machte sie sich mit Poppy und Steph im Schlepptau auf den Weg. Jedoch wurde ihr Vorhaben im nächsten Moment unterbrochen, da ein lauter Alarm im Schloss losging. Sirenen heulten wie bei einem Fliegeralarm und Professor McGonagall erklärte sofort, dass es der Feueralarm war. Doch um genaueres zu sagen musste sie sich erst mit dem Schloss in Verbindung setzten. Daher trat sie an Poppy vorbei an die nächste Wand und legte ihr Hand darauf.

Steph und Madame Pomfrey beobachteten ihre Chefin genau und es blieb ihnen nicht verborgen, dass die alte Hexe ihre Stirne runzelte. „Komisch" entfuhr es ihrem Mund und alarmiert fragte Stephano, was denn komisch sei. Professor McGonagall schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und erwiderte, „Es ist sonderbar, dass der Feueralarm losgegangen ist, es aber nicht wirklich ein Feuer gibt. Nur Hitze, eine Menge Hitze im Flügel wo wir eigentlich hinwollten. Und es scheint so, als würde die Hitze auch sehr schnell wieder verschwinden."

„Nun Minerva, ich denke das haben wir Harry zu verdanken. Doch um es genau zu wissen, müssen wir unsere beiden Verliebten finden." Natürlich zog die Direktorin über diese letzte Bemerkung die Augenbraue hoch, doch Steph grinste nur und alle drei machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Sie kamen dabei an mehreren Schülern vorbei, die aufgeregt und unsicher in Richtung der Lehrer blickten und Professor McGonagall wies sie an, sich in ihre Häuser zu begeben, bis das nächste Essen in der großen Halle anstand. Es gäbe keine Gefahr und die Lehrer würden sich schon um den Alarm kümmern.

Zehn Minuten später war die Gruppe dann schließlich kurz vor ihrem Ziel. Doch das was sie hinter der letzten Kurve erwartete, bescherte vor allem den beiden Damen ein „Oh" und einen nicht zu übersehenden Rotschimmer im Gesicht. Steph schob es erst einmal auf den Überraschungseffekt. Es kam ja schließlich auch nicht jeden Tag vor, dass man völlig ahnungslos um die nächste Ecke geht und dann auf den blanken Hintern eines völlig nackten Blaise Zabini starrt.

Zuerst wollte die Direktorin reflexartig den Jungen maßregeln was dieser Auftritt solle und dass er sich bedecke. Doch schon im nächsten Moment erkannten alle drei was Blaise dort machte und dass es ihm jede Menge Kraft kostete. Stephanos Schüler hatte nämlich alle Hände voll zu tun und bildete mit ihnen und der ihm gegebenen Macht über die Luft eine Art riesigen Wirbel ähnlich den Rüsseln eines Tornados. Und dieser Rüssel schien Unmengen von Wasserdampf, welcher den ganzen Flur ausfüllte und offenbar aus dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler quoll, durch eines der naheliegenden Fenster aus dem Schloss zu transportieren. Das war also die Hitzequelle die den Alarm ausgelöst hatte. Doch woher kam sie? Und noch während die Direktorin sich fragte, ob sie ihrem Schüler in irgendeiner Art helfen konnte, bemerkte sie, dass der Gryffindor nicht allein im Gang war. Nein, weiter hinten, sozusagen am anderen Ende des Flures und hinter einer gewaltigen Wasserwand, stand Blaise Freundin und schien ebenso wie Blaise nackt und mit den Elementen zu kämpfen.

„Mister Zabini, was ist hier los? Was ist geschehen?", fragte die Direktorin besorgt und da bemerkte Blaise, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Allerdings versetzte das Gesicht des Jungen, den drei Erwachsenen einen kleinen Schock, denn die Augen leuchteten azurblau, das Gesicht war verzogen und dann schien eine gewisse Wut, sei es durch die Anstrengung oder sonst etwas, dem Gryffindor nicht klar zu machen, wen er vor sich hatte. Alles was Blaise noch mit knurrender Stimme sagte war, „Was los ist? Potter ist los. Bei Merlin, ich wollte doch nur mal kurz mit Eve allein sein, etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen und vielleicht einen wegstecken. Aber nein, Harry -ich komm überall rein- Potter und Granger tauchen auf und spielen Tauchsieder …"

Mit offenen Mündern starrten die drei Erwachsenen den Schüler an, der im nächsten Moment fluchte, weil die paar kurzen Worte ausgereicht hatten, seine Konzentration zu stören und der Wirbel kurz seiner Kontrolle entglitt. Die Folge war, dass eine nicht unerhebliche Welle Wasserdampf in Richtung der Lehrer entwich und nur Stephanos schnellem Handeln war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht gedämpft wurden. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung beschwor einen Schild und lenkte den Dampf gegen die eh schon triefend nasse Wand. Schließlich aber hatte Blaise die Kontrolle zurück und wenige Minuten später schien die Gefahr gebannt zu sein. Jedenfalls ließ der Dampf nach und verschwand.

Das war dann der Punkt wo Blaise den Tornado auflöste noch kurz durchatmete und dann erschöpft zusammenbrach. Auch schien er sich nun der Personen bewusst zu werden, die um ihn herum stand. Jedenfalls versuchte er noch seine Blöße zu bedecken. Doch dass hätte er auch sein lassen können, um die Hände zum Abstützen zu nutzen. So sackte er einfach auf den Boden ein dumpfes Geräusch hallte durch den Gang. Natürlich war Poppy sofort an seiner Seite und auch Eve kam durch die Wasserwand gestürmt, welche kurz darauf zusammenbrach und die gesamten Flur mit einer Unmenge Wasser überflutete. „Oh nein Blaise", rief das australische Mädchen und kniete sich neben ihren Freund. Poppy konnte sie aber beruhigen und meinte, dass es wohl nur ein wenig viel für ihn gewesen sei. Dann beschwor die alte Heilerin zwei Decken und legte eine davon um Eve und eine über den Gryffindor auf dem Boden.

Steph und die Direktorin, letztere immer noch leicht geschockt darüber wie der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor mit ihr geredet hatte, schauten ihre beiden Schüler an und fragten, was denn passiert sei. Eve schaute ihren alten Freund an und erwiderte, „Keine Ahnung. Es ging alles sehr schnell und wir haben nur reagiert. Allerdings sollten wir lieber mal nach Harry und Hermine schauen, denn die waren schließlich im Bad wo der ganze Dampf herkam."

Und wie das Mädchen dies so sagte, wurde sie immer blasser. Und nicht nur sie. Auch die Direktorin schien kurz davor umzukippen und ein „Oh Merlin" entfuhr ihrem Munde. Halb gelähmt vor dem was sie vielleicht erwartete traten die beiden Professoren durch die Tür des Vertrauensschülerbades, oder vielmehr dem, was noch von ihr da war. Und der Anblick, welcher sich ihnen im ersten Augenblick bot war alles andere als beruhigend. Nirgends eine Spur von Harry und Hermine. Die Wände trieften noch vom Wasser und einige Kacheln waren zersprungen oder regelrecht geschmolzen.

„Bei Merlin, was ist hier nur geschehen?", fragte Minerva, wurde dann aber von einem leisen Stöhnen unterbrochen. Sofort blickten die beiden in Richtung des leeren, tiefen Beckens, welches als Wanne diente, und raschen Schrittes überbrückten sie die Distanz bis zum Beckenrand um zu sehen, was auf dem Boden des tiefen Loches auf sie wartete. Gab es Verletzte? Brauchten ihre Schüler Hilfe? Professor McGonagall hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem, was ihre Augen erblickten.

Am Boden des Beckens lagen Harry und Hermine in einem Rest von Wasser, welches allerdings stetig zunahm, da das Kondensat ins Becken zurück floss. Obwohl liegen konnte man es nicht nennen. Nein, vielmehr saß der Gryffindor an eine der Wände gelehnt und seine Freundin saß in eindeutiger Position auf seinem Schoß und die beiden liebten sich voller Leidenschaft. „Mister Potter", entfuhr es der alten Hexe. Doch es verschlug ihr sofort wieder die Sprache und sie wich ein wenig zurück, als auch Hermine zu ihnen hochblickte, die Augen nicht mehr wirklich menschlich, und ein Fauchen erklang, welches vor Macht und Ungeduld bebte.

Steph zog vorsorglich seinen Zauberstab. Allerdings wurde dieser keine Sekunde später aus seinen Händen gerissen. Er landete wenige Meter weiter hinten im Bad und noch während der Professor überlegte, seinen Stab mittels einen „Accio" zu sich zu rufen, erklang in seinem Kopf Harrys Stimme und er schrie bittend „Nein, geht zurück". Steph kam dem ohne zu zögern nach und zog die Direktorin, die einerseits empört, andererseits aber immer noch geschockt war mit sich. „Komm Minerva, lassen wir die beiden allein. Ich denke, sie sind noch nicht fertig." Sagte er und grinste. Seine Chefin hingegen fand dies gar nicht so lustig und meinte etwas von unerhörtem Benehmen. Doch da stöhnte Harry erneut auf und wie die beiden Erwachsenen zurück zu ihren Schülern schauten, entfuhr auch ihnen ein leises Keuchen.

„Oh Merlin, was passiert hier nur? fragte die Direktorin, während sie ihr Augen jetzt nicht mehr von ihren Schülern lassen konnte.

„Keine Ahnung, Minerva, doch wir sollten ihnen vertrauen und sie einfach machen lassen. Hier sind wahrscheinlich andere Kräfte am …" Den Satz beendet konnte Stephano nicht, denn plötzlich durchzog den Raum eine erneute Hitzewelle und sie ging vom Boden des Beckens, besser gesagt von Harry aus, der nun plötzlich das Erscheinungsbild von Arcan zeigte.

Backflash

Das Bad der Vertrauensschüler war es eigentlich schon immer gewesen, genau wie der Astronomieturm oder aber Gewächshaus Nummer fünf, ein Geheimtipp für junge Paare, die mal ungestört knutschen wollten oder mehr. Und vielleicht sollte die Obrigkeit mal darüber nachdenken, ob sie nicht das Passwort änderte, denn wie fast jeden Tag fand sich auch heute hier ein Pärchen zum gemütlichen ‚baden' ein. Oder aber auch nicht. Jedenfalls machte es den Anschein, denn Blaise Zabini lag allein im großen, mit Schaum überzogenen Becken und hatte seinen Kopf auf den Beckenrand gelegt. Irgendetwas schien in zu beschäftigen. Waren es die Prüfungen, welche anstanden? War etwas mit seiner Familie oder gar Celine, das ihn beschäftigte? Oder aber hatte er einen Alptraum? Seine Unruhe, der ungleichmäßige Atem und das ständige zur Seite legen seines Kopfes ließ dies vermuten. Dann entfuhr ihm auch immer wieder keuchend der Name seiner Freundin.

Doch der Schein trog. Da war Etwas das man erst sah, wenn man mal unter die Oberfläche schaute und ich meine damit die Wasseroberfläche. Denn weiter unten im Becken, die Kräfte ihres Elements Wasser nutzend und dadurch nicht zum Luftholen verdammt, bescherte Blaise Freundin Eve ihrem Liebsten das, wogegen wohl kein männlicher Homo Sapiens etwas einzuwenden hatte … ein einfühlsames Blaskonzerte in D-Moll. Unermüdlich liebkoste sie das steil nach vorn ragende beste Stück des Gryffindors und sie spürte, dass er bald kommen würde. Allerdings wurde ihr eigene Erregung und Vorfreude darauf, wie Blaise sich nachher revanchieren würde, gestört, als sie ein Kribbeln im Nacken verspürte, welches ihre Urinstinkte alarmierte und sie ließ von ihrem Liebsten und seinem besten Stück ab.

„Oh Eeevvee… ich … ich kom…"- Weiter kam Blaise nicht, denn Eve tauchte plötzlich auf und schaute alle andere als entspannte. „Was ist?", fragte der Gryffindor und in seiner Stimme schwang so etwas wie Schmerz mit. Blaise musste wirklich gerade vor dem Höhepunkte sein, doch seine Freundin antwortete nicht. Vielmehr wurde ihr klar, was sie alarmiert hatte und im nächsten Augenblick rief sie laut „RUNTER" und zog Blaise gerade noch rechtzeitig mit in die Tiefe, bevor eine gewaltige Feuerwalze sich durch den Raum brannte. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde färbte sich der Raum über ihnen gelb und rot und ein Zischen verriet, dass die zwei natürlichsten Feinde aufeinander trafen, nämlich Feuer und Wasser.

***

Harry konzentrierte sich so sehr darauf, dass er seine Liebste nicht mit zu viel Hitze umgab, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass sein Ziel gar nicht so frei war, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Doch was geschehen war, war geschehen und so schaute der Gryffindor etwas unsicher auf das mit Wasser gefüllte Becken und die immer noch leicht dampfende Oberfläche. Diese wurde dann auch keine zwei Sekunden später von zwei Köpfen durchstoßen und während Eve tief Luft holte, hatte Blaise wohl noch volle Lungen. Ohne zu Zögern donnerte er los, als er erkannte hatte, wer ihn den schmerzvollen Abbruch seiner Erfüllung der Lust beschert hatte.

„Sag mal spinnst du Potter? Das Bad gehört heute mir."

Harry zuckte leicht zurück, besann sich dann aber darauf, warum er hier war und sagte mit fester Stimme, „Eve, Blaise raus aus dem Wasser."

„WAS?", wollte der Italiener aufbegehren, doch da stöhnte Hermine schmerzvoll auf und nun schauten auch die beiden im Wasser alarmiert. „Wasser", keuchte Hermine und Harry versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Eve reagierte sofort. Sie sah die dampfen Sachen der Braunhaarigen und verstand sofort, warum Harry seine Freundin hier her gebracht hatte. Sie schnappte sich Blaise, oder vielmehr beförderte eine plötzliche Woge den Gryffindor aus dem Wasser und er schaffte es gerade noch auf seinen beiden Beinen zu landen, die abklingende Erektion drohend gen Harry gerichtet. Dann kühlte der weibliche Wasserelementar das Wasser im Becken mittels ihrer Kräfte noch etwas ab.

„Harry, was ist mit ihr?", fragte Eve voller Sorge, doch der Schwarzhaarige antwortete nur, „Später" und „Geht jetzt lieber. Es wird bestimmt ungemütlich". Doch da zog plötzlich etwas anderes die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors auf sich und als er gefunden hatte was er suchte und nachdem er kurz stockte und das Wasser vor sich musterte, fügte er hinzu „Und du auch raus Myrte". Das war dann der Punkt, wo die beiden Nackten entsetzt aufschrieen und ein mehr oder weniger verlegener Geist aus dem Wasser auftauchte.

„Du kleine Spannerin", fauchte Blaise, während Eve immer roter wurde. Ohne Zweifel hatte Myrte ganz genau gesehen, wie die Australierin ihnen Freund verwöhnt hat. Dann aber konnten sich beide nicht mehr um den Geist kümmern, denn Harry war samt seiner Sachen mit Hermine ins Becken gestiegen und die Temperatur im Raum stieg merklich an, etwas, das bei Myrte wohl eine Erinnerung weckte, den sie floh nun regelrecht. Eve und Blaise blieben jedoch noch kurz und mit Erschrecken stellte Eve fest, dass sie sich nicht so leicht aus dem Staub machen konnten. Sie drehte sich zu Blaise und rief, „Schatz schnell raus in den Gang, wir müssen was tun."

„Was tun? Mir fällt nur eins ein, dass ich jetzt will. Außer vielleicht Potter in den Hintern treten." Erwiderte der Gryffindor leicht angesäuert. Doch Eve fragte ihn, ob er wüsste, wie viel Wasser gleich verdampfen würde. Und das war dann der Punkt, wo Blaise wohl verstand und sie begannen mit den ihnen gegebenen Kräften ihr Möglichstes zu tun.

Harry bekam davon nicht mehr wirklich etwas mit. Er hatte nur noch Augen und Sorge für seine Liebste. Er spürte nicht einmal die Hitze, die sie beide umgab und wie sie in den brodelnden Fluten versanken. Wie lange es gedauert hat, bis sie wieder auftauchten, vermochte Harry später nicht mehr zu sagen. Er wusste nur so viel, dass er Hermine immer noch in den Armen hielt, seine Klamotten in kleinen, zerrissenen Teilen auf dem Beckenboden verteilt waren und ihre beiden nackten Körper sich fest aneinander gepresst bewegten.

Dann endeten diese Bewegungen und Harry sah Hermines Gesicht direkt vor sich. Ihre Augen jedoch waren immer noch geschlossen und langsam bekam der Gryffindor Angst, dass mit ihnen was nicht stimmte. „Hermine?", fragte er leise und sie antwortete „Ja Harry".

„Geht's dir besser? Kann ich was für dich tun? Was hat er mit dir gemacht? Was ist mit deinen Augen?"

Auf dem Gesicht der Gryffindor spiegelte sich ein Lächeln wieder, auch wenn es nicht durch den sonst für Harry so wundervollen Glanz ihrer braunen Augen unterstützt wurde. „Langsam Harry, bleib ganz ruhig", versuchte Hermine ihren Freund etwas von seiner Sorge zu befreien. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du musste mir nur vertrauen."

„Vertrauen, Hermine? Ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben. Das weißt du. Nur ich habe Angst um dich. Ich meine, was eben geschehen ist, das Feuer, der Dampf und das alles. Und dann was der Drache mit dir gemacht hat und dann deine Augen, das ganze Blut und so…"

Hermine beugte sich vor und verschloss Harrys Mund mit ihren Lippen. Dann lächelte sie wieder und wiederholte ihre Bitte, dass Harry ihr vertrauen sollte. Ihr Freund nickte und wollte sie enger umschlingen, doch da brach Hermine die Umarmung ab. Sie drückte ihn etwas von sich und entschloss sich, ihrem Liebsten das geschehene nicht nur zu erklären, sondern sie meinte es wäre das Beste, wenn sie es ihm einfach zeigte. Doch dazu müsste Harry seine Schilde senken und ihr Einlass in seinen Geist gewähren. Harry kam dem ohne zu zögern nach, auch wenn ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Nacken ihm sagte, dass Hermine jetzt eine ungeheure Macht umgab, die er so nicht bei ihr kannte.

„Erschrick bitte nicht, Harry. Ich öffne jetzt meine Augen", sagte Hermine als letztes. Und Harry wollte es auch gar nicht, doch ein wenig zuckte er schon zurück, als sich die Lider seiner Freundin öffneten und ihn zwei Augen anschauten, die so gar nichts mehr mit denen seiner Freundin zu tun hatten. Harry blickte in zwei Poole von Gold in deren Zentrum schwarze schlitzförmige Pupillen glitzerten. Wie die Augen eines Reptils funkelten sie ihn an und noch bevor der Gryffindor reagieren konnte, drang etwas voller Macht durch seine eigenen Augen in seinen Geist ein. Harry war überwältigt und es kam ihm so vor, als würde er nach hinten fallen.

Das Nächste was Harry wieder mitbekam war, dass er sich nicht mehr im Bad der Vertrauensschüler befand, sondern wieder tief unter dem Schloss seiner Ahnen. Und Harry bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr er selbst war. Nein, sein Körper stand einige Meter weit von ihm weg und er unterhielt sich mit dem Geist von Godric Gryffindor. Scheinbar war er im Moment in einer Erinnerung von Hermine. Oder besser gesagt, er war Hermine. Neugierig wartete Harry darauf, was wohl gleich geschehen würde.

Sein Blick wanderte neugierig über die imposante Erscheinung des Drachen und als er sich, oder besser sein anderes Ich der Erinnerung zur Erkenntnis kam, dass der Drache noch lebte, da geschah es. Er hörte plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und sie sagte mit genervtem Ton. „Natürlich lebe ich, du einfältiger Mensch."

„Wer war das?", hörte er Hermines Gedanken und spürte dann plötzlich den Blick des Drachens auf sich, obwohl Harry sich bewusst war das außer ihm das keiner bemerkte. Schließlich umgab das riesige Tier dann so etwas wie ein weißes Licht und dann löste sich ein Schatten aus der diamantenen Hülle der Echse. Es war offenbar der Geist des Tieres und er bewegte sich auf Harry, oder besser Hermines Kopf zu.

„Du kannst mich hören, Mädchen?", fragte der durchsichtig schimmernde Drache und da löste sich auch etwas aus Harrys Freundin. „Ja", antwortete die geisterhafte Erscheinung Hermines leicht unsicher und der Drache kam noch näher. „Wie ist das möglich?", fragte der Drachen. „Der Geist eines Menschen ist viel zu schwach und von sich eingenommen, als das er in der Lage wäre, meine Gedankenströme zu erreichen."

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht … Dra …Drache.", erwiderte Hermine und etwas Unbehagen machte sich ihn ihr breit, zumal der riesige Kopf ganz nah an ihrem Gesicht verweilte und es wohl nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bräuchte, um Hermines Erscheinung zu zerfetzen.

„Mein Name ist Rouma und wenn ich deinen Geist richtig lese, heißt du Hermine. Und ich bin … bin nicht nur ein Drache, meine Liebe. Ich bin ein Urdrache, wie ihr mich nennen würdet und dank Godric da drüben, die Letzte meiner Art." In der Stimme des Drachens schwang unverhohlener Hass auf seinen Zustand mit.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Hermine betroffen. Ihre Kehle zog sich etwas zusammen und sie hoffte, den Drachen nicht zu reizen. „Doch er bedauert es sehr. Sir Gryffindor war damals jung und er woll … wollte es sogar rückgängig machen. Doch er hat es nicht mehr geschaffte."

„Schweig Hermine, ich kenne die Geschichte, ich bin um einiges länger auf diesem Planeten und wenn es dich beruhigt und wenn du es so willst, dann habe ich ihm ja auch verziehen." Unterbrach sie der Drache und sein Blick war kurz zu Harry und dem Geist der Gründer gerichtet. „Nichtsdestotrotz hat er mit seinem Handeln Dinge verursacht, die für meine Spezies das Ende bedeutet. Mein Gelege mag hier zwar durch der Magie des Ortes und der Erde am Leben erhalten werden, doch wird es nie wieder einen Drachen mit unserer Macht auf der Welt geben."

„Auch nicht, wenn man dich befreit?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll und schaute dem Drachen in die Augen. Dieser musterte das Mädchen daraufhin genau und antwortete, „Nein auch dann nicht. Meine Zeit ist schon vor Jahrhunderten abgelaufen und mein Leben seitdem unnatürlich. Wer also sollte über meine Kinder wachen und sie leiten? Außerdem, wer sollte mich befreien wollen? Ich werde als Bestie angesehen und würde sofort gejagt werden. Nein, es ist so sicherer. Für mich und für meine Kinder."

Dies zu hören schien bei Hermine was auszulösen, was auch der Drache zu spüren schien. Sein Blick ging zu Hermine und dann zu Harry und Godric. Er musterte die drei eingehend und wandte sich dann an die Gryffindor zurück. „Wieso seid ihr überhaupt hier unten? Was wollt ihr hier, wo Godrics Familie das Geheimnis um mich doch so lange wahren konnte?"

Hermine schauten den Drachen nachdenklich an und dann begann sie ihm von Voldemort, von Hogwarts und dem bevorstehenden Krieg zu erzählen. Sie erklärte, dass sie bis vor wenigen Stunden noch überhaupt keine Ahnung einerseits vom Schloss über ihnen und andererseits von der Höhle hier unten hatten. Hermine erzählte, dass sie nichts von Rouma wussten und dann sagte sie auch, dass mit dem Wissen, welches sie beide nun durch ihre Entdeckung hatten, die Gefahr bestand, dass auch Voldemort von der Höhle hier erfuhr und dass dieser mit Sicherheit einen Weg finden würde sie und das Nest für seine finsteren Pläne zu nutzen.

Hermine hatte sogar so emotional geredet, dass es Harry selbst etwas mulmig wurde. Doch seine Freundin hatte Recht und Voldemort hing umso mehr wie ein Schwert über ihren Köpfen. Der Drache jedoch schien dies nicht ganz so zu bewerten und es dauerte auch noch einige Minuten, bis er wieder sprach. Was er allerdings sagte, bescherte Harry eine Gänsehaut. Seine Stimme war dabei durchzogen von Macht und die Worte hallte noch eine Weile nach.

„Es heißt dann wohl Hermine, dass mein Tod einen Teil zum Frieden beitragen würde. Mein Tod würde die Gefahr, welche von mir ausgeht, bannen."

„Ähm ja … oder … ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Hermine. Doch noch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach sie der Drache. „Nun dann sei es so."

„NEIN", schrie Hermine förmlich und Harry schreckte etwas zurück. „Du … du kannst doch nicht so einfach … Ich meine… deine Eier … deine Kinder … Was soll denn aus ihnen werden." Also hier kam bei Harrys Freundin schon etwas wie Mutterinstinkt durch, auch wenn die Gryffindor noch weit davon entfernt war, eine Mutter zu werden. Allerdings schien dies den Drachen nachdenklich zu machen und plötzlich schien der Geist der Echse sich regelrecht mit Hermine Silhouette zu vereinen. Ihre Augen waren nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt und man konnte die Macht um die beiden herum förmlich greifen.

Kurz darauf löste sich der Drache wieder von Hermine und ging etwas auf Abstand. Er richtete sich auf und blickte in Richtung seines reellen Körpers und den Eiern im Nest, welche immer noch in den Farben des Regenbogens pulsierten. Und dann schien er eine Entscheidung getroffen zu haben und wandte sich mit seiner kräftigen Stimme an Hermine zurück. „Du hast Recht Hermine, meine Kinder dürfen nicht sterben. Doch das obliegt nicht mehr mir. Nein, ich denke, wir sollten etwas tun, was es noch nie in der Geschichte gegeben hat. Wir sollten uns vereinen und sie gemeinsam bewachen …"

„Was?", fragte Hermine ungläubig und wich etwas zurück. Es war schließlich nichts, womit die Gryffindor gerechnet oder von dem sie schon einmal gelesen hatte. Rouma ging aber nicht weiter auf das Gesicht des Mädchens ein, sondern erklärte ihren Vorschlag weiter. „Also Hermine, ich schlage dir folgendes vor. Du und dein Freund, der nebenbei gesagt, schon sehr mächtig ist, ihr befreit mich aus diesem Verließ hier und gebt mir meine Würde wieder. Und ich helfe euch im Gegenzug, beim Kampf gegen Voldemort…"

„Aber …", entfuhr es Harrys Freundin, doch der Drache unterbrach sie sofort. „Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig, Hermine. Des Weiteren nämlich werde ich einen Teil meines Wesens und meiner Macht an dich übertragen und du wirst dich dann um meine Kinder kümmern. Ich weiß, dass du eine gute Mutter sein wirst. Ich spüre es einfach und glaub mir, ich habe die Erfahrung der Jahrhunderte. Doch das wichtigste kommt noch, Hermine, denn damit unser Pakt wirksam wird, musst du etwas tun, was andere nicht geschafft haben. Entweder du oder dein Freund, ihr müsst einen alten Pakt erfüllen und zwei Seelen erlösen. Und dieser Punkt ist nicht verhandelbar."

Hermine starrte in das Gesicht des Drachen und ein Gefühl der Furcht umschlang ihr Herz. Es war einfach unglaublich, was der Drache ihr da sagte. Allerdings ging es danach ganz schnell, denn egal wer es war, der die Geschicke der Welt lenkte. Er wusste scheinbar schon wie sich Harrys Freundin im tiefsten Innern entschieden hatte. Denn plötzlich spürte Hermine und somit diesmal auch Harry ein Brennen in den Augen und dann trafen sie die Emotionen und Erinnerungen Roumas mit voller Wucht. Und als dann noch die immense Macht der riesigen Echse ihren Körper durchflutete, war das letzte was sie sah und undeutlich hörte der Schrei des Drachen und wie er ihr zurief, dass er im Moment wo sie sich vereint haben erkannte, dass er einen Fehler begangen hat.

Dem Geist von Hermine schien dies aber gleich darauf wenig zu helfen, denn er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Harry wollte zu ihr, wollte seiner Freundin helfen. Doch er konnte nicht und bemerkte dann das, was er schon in der realen Welt gesehen hatte, nämlich dass Hermines Augen zu bluten begannen. Ein wie Poppy gesagt hatte untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass ihr Hirn angegriffen wurde. Kurz darauf brach die Gryffindor zusammen und ihr Geist verband sich wieder mit ihrem Körper. Sofort war der Harry in der Höhle zur Stelle und fing sie auf. Sein geistiges Ebenbild, welche sich jedoch gerade die Erinnerung ansah, konnte nur hilflos in die Höhle schauen. Er konnte nichts tun und fragte sich, warum ihn Hermine noch hier behielt. Die Antwort darauf kam in einem letzten Brüllen des Drachens, welcher nun ebenfalls vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Doch man konnte inmitten des Lärms dennoch eine Botschaft verstehen und sie lautete. „Hermine, du musst durchhalten und es schaffen. Die Macht, die ich dir gab mag zwar zu groß sein für einen Menschen allein, doch wahre Liebe ist ein Geben und Nehmen und deshalb teile sie mit deinem Gefährten. Teile und alles wird gut."

Wieder schien es, als würde eine fremde Macht sich Harrys Geist bemächtigen. Doch dann spürte der Gryffindor, dass die Macht ihn auch wieder verließ und er in die Realität zurückkehrte. Etwas, das er bei näherer Betrachtung dann doch noch hätte verschieben wollen, wenn man die Lage bedachte, in der er sich wieder fand. Gut, das Gefühl Hermine in den Armen, ihre warmen Körper um sich, auf seinem Schoss und mit ihr vereint, zu spüren war schon das Höchste, was sich der Gryffindor vorstellen konnte. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Doch der entsetzte, ja leicht empörte Gesichtsausdruck der Direktorin kam da schon einem Lustkiller gleich. Harry merkte förmlich, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Sein Tun im Bezug auf Hermine unterbrach er aber aus irgendeinem Grunde dann doch nicht und rhythmisch bewegte er weiter sein Becken und Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

Dann schien ihr beider Liebesspiel jedoch zum Höhepunkt zu kommen und als dies geschah, traf den Jungen eine neue Welle der Macht, viel stärker noch als das, was er eben erlebt hatte. Naturgemäß wollte sich Harry dagegen wehren, doch da übernahm jemand anderes sein Handeln. Und während Harry in den vor Lust funkelten reptilartigen Augen seiner Freundin sehen konnte, wie sein Körper sich veränderte, hörte er in seinem Geiste nur noch die Stimme von Arcan, der sagte, er solle sich treiben und ihn machen lassen.

Backflash Ende

Minerva McGonagall und auch ihr Kollege Stephano wussten nicht so recht, wie sie jetzt reagieren sollten. Was geschah gerade mit Harry und seiner Freundin? Und wie sie sich das fragten, schienen die beiden Liebenden auch einer völlig anderen Ebene zu schweben. Harrys Haut war nun bronzefarben und wo sich sonst seine schwarze Mähne befand loderte ein gleißendes Feuer. Doch das war noch nicht einmal das sonderbarste. Nein, dieses oblag Hermine, deren Haut sich zu verwandeln schien und die Struktur von Schuppen breitete sich über ihrem ganzen Rücken aus. Wie Leder sah die sonst leicht blasse Rückenpartie der Schülerin jetzt aus.

Doch davon merkten die beiden wohl gar nichts. Sie ließen sich jetzt gerade nur noch von ihren Gefühlen und Instinkten leiten und während Harry so etwas wie den Untergebenen mimte, übernahm seine Freundin das Zepter. Sie richtete sich etwas auf und legte dann ihre Arme unter Harrys Achseln hindurch auf dessen Rücken. Es sah so aus als wollte sie ihn umarmen. Doch es sah halt nur so aus. Nein, vielmehr legte die Gryffindor nun ihre rechte Hand auf das Schulterblatt ihres Liebsten und dann verformte sich diese.

Minerva entfuhr ein Keuchen, als sie dies sah, nahm die Hand doch die Form einer kleinen Drachenkralle an. Und mit dieser kratzte Hermine ihrem Freund so etwas wie ein Muster in den Rücken. Was es darstellen sollte, konnte man nicht erkennen, denn die Wunde schien so tief zu sein, dass sofort das Blut des Jungen floss. Allerdings revanchierte sich Harry wenige Augenblicke später, als auch er seiner Freundin etwas in die Schulter ritzte. Dort jedoch mit der Kralle eines Vogelns, die sich anstelle seiner Hand gebildet hatte.

Nachdem das Ganze dann geschehen war, sahen sich die beiden Schüler wieder tief in die Augen und die Temperatur im Raum stieg wieder sprunghaft an, worauf die beiden Lehrer etwas zurückwichen. Allerdings konnten sie ihren Blick nicht abwenden und so verpassten sie auch nicht, wie durch die extreme Hitze die goldenen Wasserhähne anfingen zu schmelzen und ein dünnes Rinnsal flüssigen Metalls sich auf die beiden Liebenden zubewegte. Doch offenbar wollten die Zwei dies genau so, denn kaum in Reichweite bewegten sowohl Hermine, als auch Harry ihre tierischen Extremitäten zum Boden mit dem Gold und tauchten sie dort ein. Dann führte sie jeweils etwas flüssiges Gold zur Wunde des anderen und als das Metall die Verletzungen berührte, zog es die Kratzer nach und es entstanden zwei Bildnisse. Eines, das auf der Schulter von Hermine, zeigte einen grazil gezeichneten Phönix und bei Harry schaute nun ein Drachen von seiner Schulter.

Kurz darauf kühlte es im Bad wieder ab und auch zwischen den beiden Schülern schien es zu einem Ende gekommen zu sein. Beide sackten zusammen und blieben im leeren Becken liegen. Das war dann der Punkt, wo die Direktorin und auch Steph aus ihrer Starre erwachten und ihren beiden Schülern zu Hilfe eilten. Steph sprang gleich mal ins Becken, während Minerva fragte, was sie tun konnte. Schließlich war sie nicht mehr die Jüngste. Außerdem hatte sie so viele Fragen, welche sie Harry stellen wollte und dann war da noch ihre Sorge um Hermine. Einzig Steph schien eine Ahnung zu haben, was geschehen war. Allerdings brachte ihm die Bemerkung, dass er doch gefragte werden wollte, wenn er schon Trauzeuge sei, einen mehr als nur verwirrten Blick seiner Chefin ein. Vielleicht täuschte er sich ja aber auch. Doch dazu musste man warten, bis Harry und Hermine wieder wach waren. Und da dies bestimmt noch eine Weile dauern würde und weil Poppy ihn killen würde, wenn sie die Beiden nicht in ihr Heiligtum bekäme, brachten die beiden Lehrer die Zwei hoch in den Krankenflügel. Ach ja, und das Bad der Vertrauensschüler bekam ein Schild verpasst … OUT OF ORDER.


	113. Kapitel 113

Kapitel 113

Es kam zwar selten vor, doch heute war einer dieser Tage, wo sich Professor McGonagall die Brille hoch schob und sich, wie damals Albus auch immer, den Nasenrücken massierte. Doch wo ihr alter Freund und Mentor dies immer tat, um angestrengt nachdenken zu können, hatte die derzeitige Direktorin von Hogwarts einfach nur Kopfschmerzen. Es war ja auch nicht leicht, all die Informationen und Geschehnisse der letzten Tage zu verkraften. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie jemand testen wollte.

Am meisten aber beschäftigten die alte Hexe die letzten Stunden vor ihrem zugegeben sehr kurzem Schlaf und das, was es mit den Ereignissen im Bad der Vertrauensschüler auf sich hatte. Besonders was Steph gesagt hatte, bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen und ließ sie an ihrem Wissen und der Erfahrung zweifeln. Seiner Meinung nach waren sie beide am gestrigen Abend Zeugen von etwas geworden, was es bestimmt noch nie in der Geschichte der Magie oder der Menschheit an sich gegeben hatte, nämlich einer Verbindung zweier äußerst kraftvoller magischer Wesen. Eine Hochzeit der Magie, wie sich der Professor für Verteidigung gewagt hatte auszudrücken. Und mittendrin ihre beiden Lieblingsschüler, von denen Minerva nicht sagen konnte, wie sie die Sache überstanden hatten. Harry und Hermine lagen oben im Krankenflügel, genau wie Eve und Blaise Zabini, welche durch ihr Handeln Hogwarts zwar sehr gut geschützt hatten, dabei aber auch an ihre Grenzen gegangen waren.

Minerva schmunzelte sogar etwas als sie im nächsten Moment an die Worte von Don Guillanos Sohn dachte und überlegte doch glattweg, den beiden Elementaren ein Wochenende frei zu geben, damit sie …. Nein, die Direktorin brach den Gedanken ab und tadelte sich selbst, dass sie allmählich weicher wurde, was die Erziehung ihrer Schüler anging. Allerdings erklang auf diesen Gedanken hin ein Kichern hinter ihrem Rücken und als sie sich umdrehte, lächelte Albus Portrait sie an und sagte „Willkommen in meiner Welt, Minni. Ich sehe, du machst dich und erkennst langsam, was es heißt den Jugendlichen ein wenig Freiraum zu lassen."

„Ach Albus, du hast leicht reden. Hast du eine Ahnung, was in den letzten Stunden passiert ist? Ich meine Harry, Hermine und dann diese ganzen Rätsel? Wenn mir Harry doch nur wenigsten schon etwas verraten hätte. Einen Anhaltspunkt, irgendetwas. Aber so. Was ist, wenn er sich nicht erholt?" Die Stimme der alten Hexe war voller Sorge und ihr alter Freund versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Alles wird gut, Minni. Harry und auch Hermine sind stark und werden es überstehen. Du musst nur etwas Geduld haben. Ich weiß es und würde dir ja so gerne etwas über die Geheimnisse verraten. Doch du weißt, ich darf es nicht. Vertrau einfach deinen beiden Schülern und auch Steph. Sie werden es schon deichseln." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der ehemalige Direktor und meinte, er mache sich jetzt auf den Weg in eines der Bilder im Krankenflügel. Die ersten Patienten seien am aufwachen und Minerva sollte sich auch langsam dorthin begeben. Professor McGonagall dankte Albus für den Tipp und machte sich auch auf den Weg.

***

Harrys Glieder schmerzten, als würde man sie ihm über die eigentliche Dehnbarkeit hinaus verbiegen. Allerdings sagte ihm der Geruch, welcher ihm in die Nase stieg, dass er sich in guten Händen befand, nämlich in denen von Madame Pomfrey. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und im Geiste machte Harry einen Strich auf seiner persönlichen Rekordliste. Dann aber öffnete er seine Lider und das erste was seine Augen erblickten waren zwei käferschwarze Seelenspiegel, die ihn anfunkelten, als wollten sie den Gryffindor erdolchen.

„Was ist los Blaise? Sexuell nicht ausgelastet?" Harry konnte sich nur dunkel an das erinnern, was vor seinem Vollbad mit Hermine geschehen war. Doch das Kissen, welches sein Mitschüler quer durch den Krankensaal warf, brachte seine Erinnerungen auf Vordermann.

„Potter, ich hab was bei dir gut, verstanden? Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie weh das tut, wenn du mitten im …" Harry ließ seinen Kumpel gar nicht ausreden, sondern fiel ihm ins Wort. „Schon gut Zabini, du hast was gut. Allerdings verschone mich mit Einzelheiten. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr da im Wasser gemacht habt. Und außerdem brauche ich dich ja noch. Wir beide müssen unbedingt zu deinem Vater, da …"

Weiter kam Harry nicht, da sich einerseits Hermine im Bett neben ihm regte und dann außerdem die Tür zum Zimmer aufging und eine ziemlich müde dreinblickende Direktorin selbiges betrat. Hinter ihr folgte Steph, der ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, als wäre er gerade von Ems (oder vielleicht auch mit) gekommen. Und als er dann noch in Richtung Blaise und Eve lächelte, hoffte Harry, dass nicht im nächsten Moment ein anderes Kissen im Gesicht des Professors landete.

„Oh ihr seid wach", sagte Minerva und trat zwischen die Betten von Harry und Hermine. Den Blick hatte sie dabei allerdings mehr auf ihre Lieblingsschülerin gerichtet und vor allem schienen sie die Augen der Gryffindor zu interessieren. Hermine schaute noch etwas verschlafen hoch und bedachte die Direktorin mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Geht es dir gut, Hermine?"

„Natürlich Professor. Ein bisschen groggy vielleicht, meine Schulter brennt noch etwas und der Schritt ist leicht wund. Doch ansonsten geht's mir gut." Und noch bevor Hermine den Satz beendet hatte, war sie voll wach und erkannte, was und vor allem wem sie dies gerade gesagt hatte und ein nicht zu übersehender Rotschimmer bemächtigte sich ihres Gesichtes. Allerdings schaute auch die alte Hexe etwas verlegen, was Steph zum Glucksen brachte und nicht nur ihn. Nein auch Poppy musste grinsen, machte sich dann aber daran, die Schulter von Harrys Freundin zu untersuchen. Man kam halt nicht jeden Tag dazu, eine solche Körperverzierung zu betrachten und jetzt, da das ganze Blut und auch die Wundschwellungen verschwunden bzw. abgeklungen waren, strahlte der goldene Phönix umso mehr in den Raum.

„Wow Hermine, Harry weiß wie man Eindruck hinterlässt", sagte Steph und schaute dann zu seinem Schüler der gerade dabei war sein Zeichen der Unterwerfung … ähm ... ich meine natürlich sein Äquivalent zum Trauring zu präsentieren. „Wow", entfuhr es Damions Dad und nicht nur ihm, denn der goldene Drache war im Vergleich zum Phönix nun wirklich eine Augenweide und er hatte etwas von filigraner altchinesischer Kunst, auch wenn der Drache von dem es stammte nicht mal annähernd etwas mit einem Feuerball zu tun hatte.

Nachdem die beiden Wunden dann begutachtet waren, kam man zur eigentlichen Fragestunde und hier schaltete Poppy sehr rasch und beschwor mehrere Sichtschirme um die Betten der vier Schüler herum. Schließlich gab es noch andere Patienten und die sollte ja ruhen und außerdem nicht wirklich was von den Unterredungen mitbekommen. Auch wollte die Direktorin zuerst, dass auch Blaise und Eve von der Versammlung ausgeschlossen wurden. Doch da erhob Harry Einspruch und meinte, dass diese beiden eh die Wahrheit noch erfahren müssten. Als Professor McGonagall jedoch wissen wollte, wieso ausgerechnet die Zwei, da hob Harry nur die Hand und meinte „später".

Unter sich war dann die erste Frage der Direktorin, was denn nun mit Hermines Augen geschehen war. „Sie sahen so gefährlich, so animalisch aus", waren die Worte der alten Hexe und Hermine zwinkerte sie kurz an. „Wie animalisch? So in etwa?", fragte sie mit einer gehörigen Portion Schalk im Nacken und kurzzeitig blitzten die Drachenaugen in ihrem Gesicht auf.

„Ja, genau so", entfuhr es der Direktorin etwas unsicher und sie wich sogar einige Zentimeter zurück und Hermine antwortete kryptisch, wie vom Großmeister Albus selbst gelernt „Nun dazu müssen wir sie erst noch ein wenig mehr einweihen, Professor. Ich sage hier nur so viel, ich bin nicht mehr nur Hermine." Damit ließ sie eine sehr überraschte Minerva McGonagall im Raum stehen. Die leicht ungewöhnliche Ruhe wurde nur durch Steph unterbrochen, der sich bestätigt fühlte und meinte, dass es dann wahr wäre. Dass sie sich vereint hatten.

Das Wörtchen „vereint" im Bezug auf die letzte Nacht zu nennen ließ die beiden Schüler allerdings etwas rot werden und Steph fragte, ob er es lieber Hochzeit nennen solle und was sie sich als Geschenk wünschten. „Einen Satz Bettwäsche vielleicht?", versuchte er Harry zu striezen. Doch der Gryffindor funkelte seinen Professor nur an und erwiderte, „Nein Steph, das hab ich doch schon. Außerdem so denke ich, lassen wir das mit der Hochzeit lieber mal weg, denn besonders Jane würde mich umbringen, wenn ich sie darum gebracht hätte, das Zepter für diese Feier zu schwingen. Nein, das Thema Hochzeit hat noch Zeit, soweit bin ich mir mit Hermine einig. Aber es steht nicht außer Zweifel, dass das was wir gestern erlebt haben außergewöhnlich war. Eine Verschmelzung zweier Magiearten, die hat es noch nie gegeben. Ein weiteres Highlight um die Geschichte der Schwestern des Lichtes. Und wenn du mir weiter solche Vorschläge machst, denn bleibst du hier und erfährst nie was über sie."

Und damit waren sie endlich beim Thema. Sofort horchten alle ums Bett herum auf und die Direktorin fragte ohne Umschweife, was Harry denn nun herausgefunden habe. Der Gryffindor grinste daraufhin und erwiderte, „Professor, das wird ein Schock für sie und vielleicht lassen sie sich von Poppy ein paar Herztabletten mitgeben. Alle anderen, sprich Hermine und Steph würde ich doch bitten, nachher, wenn wir alle gefrühstückt haben unten in der Eingangshalle zu warten, denn dann wird das Geheimnis gelüftet.

„Was? Mister Potter sie können doch nicht? Ich meine, sagen sie doch endlich was sie gefunden haben. Erst verschwinden sie … dann tauchen sie wieder auf und holen Miss Granger. Dann sind sie beide weg und kehren verletzt zurück … und jetzt … ich verlange einfach, dass …" Die alte Hexe verstummte, doch nicht weil es ihr die Sprache verschlagen hatte, sondern weil eine mächtige Kraft sie daran hinderte. Und der Zauber kam nicht von Harry, da dieser selbst überrascht war. Nein es war Hermine, deren Augen golden leuchteten und sie sagte etwas von, „Und ich dachte Ungeduld ist eine Eigenschaft der Jugend." Allerdings war ihre Tonlage so, dass man nicht unbedingt sagen konnte, dass Hermine hier selbst sprach. Harry erkannte die Stimme aber sehr wohl. Sie klang alt, amüsiert und weiblich und war die des Drachens.

Alle Blicke lagen nun auf Harrys Freundin und diese wurde etwas rot. Dann aber schien ihr zweites Ich sich wieder zurück zu ziehen und Hermine entschuldigte sich für ihr Handeln. Harry fand aber dass sie Recht hatte und schickte sich an, sein Schlafanzugoberteil zu öffnen, als Zeichen, dass sie sich umziehen wollten. Steph grinste wie schon die ganze Zeit, Poppy schüttelte den Kopf und die anderen drehten sich zum Gehen um. Einzig Blaise und Eve wussten nicht so recht, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte und so meinte Harry, dass er es ihnen erklären würde, wenn sie zurück wären. Bis dahin bat er aber die zwei Elementare Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Sie verstanden und nickten. Damit war dies geklärt und dem Frühstück stand nichts mehr im Wege.

***

„Du genießt das, oder Harry?", fragte Stephano als sich die beiden Lehrer in der Eingangshalle eingefunden hatte und der Gryffindor gemächlichen Schrittes durch selbige kam. Neben ihm Hermine, die nicht minder schadenfroh lächelte und schließlich ihrem Freund etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Jepp", antwortete Harry und wandte sich dann an die Direktorin. „Kommt wohl von meiner Nähe zu Albus. Der schien dies ja auch immer sehr genossen zu haben. Doch ich will mal nicht so sein. Auf geht`s." Mit diesen Worten bat er Steph und Professor McGonagall in Richtung Innenhof und dort die Treppen hoch, welche zur alten Palisade führte. Auf der mächtigen Mauer angekommen stellte er sich zwischen die beiden Erwachsenen und meinte sie sollten nach oben in den Himmel schauen.

Neugierig und voller Erwartungen taten die zwei Professoren dies auch. Allerdings stockten sie in ihren Bewegungen, denn sie schauten ja lediglich in den Himmel über dem See, der dalag wie immer. Steph drehte sich zu Harry um und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, als wolle dieser ihn veräppeln. Doch der Gryffindor lächelte nur und mit einem „dort" deutete er noch oben und in Richtung eines Storches, der vom See gestartet war und nun an Höhe gewann. Gespannt scannten wieder zwei Augenpaare den Himmel. Nur dieses Mal legte Harry, der ja zwischen den beiden stand, jeweils eine Hand auf die Schultern und löste für die beiden Professoren die Schutzauber auf.

„Oh mein Gott", entfuhr es der Direktorin als sich vor ihren Augen eine riesige Burg auf dem Gebirgszug gegenüber von Hogwarts wie aus dem Nebel erhob. Und auch Steph schien seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Ja selbst Harry schluckte, hatte er das Gemäuer welches nun wirklich doppelt so groß war wie Hogwarts, so noch nie gesehen, sondern nur einen Teil und diesen von innen.

„Ich darf Vorstellen, Professor, die größere Schwester des Lichtes", erklärte Harry mit ein wenig geschwellter Brust. „Sie war in den früheren Jahren auch als Gryffindor Castle bekannt."

„Mister Potter … das … das ist ja unglaublich." Professor McGonagall fasste sich an ihre Brust. Doch sie fing sich auch sogleich wieder und fragte mit weiten Augen. „Und wo ist die kleine Schwester, wenn dies da die große ist?"

Die Antwort kam aber von Steph, da dieser sehr schnell geschalten hatte und Damions Dad sagte mit wacher Stimme. „Es ist Hogwarts. Ich hab doch recht Harry, oder?"

Der Gryffindor lächelte und nickte. „Stimmt Steph, es ist Hogwarts, die Schwester des Wissens."

„Dann ist das, was Voldemort haben will, dort drüben. Stimmt´s Mister Potter?", fragte nun die Direktorin und hier war es Hermine, die antwortete und erwidert, „Ja das ist es, Professor. Doch seien sie unbesorgt. Voldemort wird die Macht, welche Gryffindor Castle birgt niemals bekommen. Dafür ist gesorgt."

„Wie?", fragte Professor McGonagall leicht unsicher, das dies hier alles doch sehr an ihre Grenzen ging.

„Durch mich und Harry und die letzten Stunden. Mehr will ich ihnen noch nicht verraten." Diese Bemerkung von Harrys Freundin ließ die alte Hexe die Stirne runzeln und Harry glaubte ein leises „verflucht seiest du Albus" aus dem Munde der Direktorin zu hören. Dann aber bat Hermine ihren Liebsten, ob er nicht den Chauffeur spielen möchte und zwei Sekunden später fanden sich alle vier in der großen Halle von Gryffindor Castle wieder. Und hier ging das Staunen der beiden Erwachsenen erst richtig los. Nun ja, bis zu dem Moment, wo Godric meinte die Gäste zu begrüßen und Professor McGonagall mit einem grellen Schrei der Ohnmacht verfiel. Sie brauchten gut drei Versuche, die alte Hexe wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen und danach benahm sich die Direktorin wie ein Groupie beim Take That Konzert.

Harry musste immer wieder lächeln, wenn seine alte Lehrerin den Geist der Gründer ansah und sich bewegte, als wäre er Merlin oder Gott persönlich. Doch nach einiger Zeit legte sich dies auch wieder und während Godric eine kleine Führung durch das Schloss gab, führte sie ihr Weg auch zum Zugang der Höhle. Hier allerdings wollte Harry noch kurz warten, denn ihm war etwas in den Sinn gekommen. Daher wandte er sich auch an Godric und fragte den Geist, ob die Möglichkeit bestand, der Direktorin auch Rechte für dieses Schloss hier zu übertragen. Nur für den Notfall und falls man die Schüler aus Hogwarts evakuieren müsste.

Godric überlegte und fand daran nichts Falsches. Natürlich wäre dies eine gute Maßnahme, denn man konnte ja nie wissen. Der Geist blickte Harry in die Augen und sagte, „Harry, im Prinzip weißt du ja, wie es geht. Du hast ja bereits die Macht über das Schloss und musst Professor McGonagall nur an es binden."

„Binden, Mister Potter?", fragte die alte Hexe und in Harrys Augen funkelte es mit einem Male teuflisch. „Na binden eben, Professor. So wie ich auch Hermine an Gryffindor Castle gebunden habe."

Die Augen der alten Hexe wurden immer weiter und sie bemerkte nicht den Schalk in Harrys Nacken. „MISTER POTTER, das glauben sie doch nicht im ernst?" Totale Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht und sie schüttelten den Kopf. Der Gryffindor ging aber nicht auf den Ausbruch der Direktorin ein und trat ganz nah an sie heran. „Professor vertrauen sie mir. Wir sind doch erwachsene Menschen. Ich verspreche ihnen auch, es wird nicht wehtun und ich werde ganz vorsichtig machen."

Die Direktorin stand kurz vor der Ohnmacht als ihr Schüler immer näher kam und noch bevor sie zurückweichen konnte, hatte Harry blitzschnell seinen Finger auf ihre Hand gerichtet und leise „sectusempra minimalis" gemurmelt. Sofort bildete sich ein kleiner Schnitt an der Hand der Direktorin, Blut trat hervor und tropfte auf den steinernen Boden, der den Lebenssaft wie ein Schwamm aufsog.

„So schon fertig", grinste Harry und konzentrierte sich darauf die Bindung zu besiegeln und die kleine Wunde zu schließen. Und er musste sich wirklich konzentrieren, denn das Gesicht der alten Hexe und das Glucksen von Steph und Hermine brachten auch Harry fast dazu loszulachen. Professor McGonagall starrte ihn dafür nur an und wurde erst durch eben jenes Glucksen von Stephano wieder in die Realität geholt. Allerdings spürte man im nächsten Moment, wie sich die Magie um die alte Hexe herum leicht veränderte und dann erstarb das Grinsen in Stephs Gesicht. Und nicht nur bei ihm, nein auch bei Harry und Hermine. Denn die Augen der Direktorin funkelten im nächsten Moment voller Wut und mit nach vorn gerichtetem Zauberstab sagte sie laut „Mörder".

„Was?", rief Damions Dad und musste im nächsten Moment auch schon ausweichen.

„Stupor", donnerte die Direktorin los und das laute „NEIN" von Harry ging unter. Außerdem fuhr ihn die alte Hexe an und befahl „Schweigen sie Mister Potter. Zu ihnen komme ich noch. Haben sie überhaupt eine Ahnung, wer da vor ihnen steht? Hat er sie etwa verzaubert?"

Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er erwidern sollte und fragte sich vielmehr, was gerade geschehen war. Sein Blick ging dabei zum Geist von Godric und dieser schien sich selbst etwas zusammen gereimt zu haben und flüsterte seinem Nachfahren zu. „Kann es sein Harry, dass die Direktorin unter einer Art Zauber stand? Wenn ja, dann hat einer der alten Schutzzauber diesen bei der Bindung neutralisiert. Es sollte so in den alten Zeiten verhindert werden, dass zum Beispiel bei einer Hochzeit, bei der ja die Braut automatisch in das Haus des Bräutigams einheiratet, dies unter dem Imperiusfluch oder so geschieht."

Harry begriff und nickte leicht. „Ja Sir, sie stand unter einem Gedächtniszauber, da Steph und ich eine Vergangenheit haben, mit der wir eigentlich unseren Frieden geschlossen und sie damit begraben hatten."

„Oops, das hätte ich wissen müssen. Dann hätte ich dich gewarnt, Harry", kam es leicht entschuldigend von Godric, doch Harry winkte nur ab. Er hatte ein viel größeres Problem, denn Steph schien allmählich müde zu werden und dann traf ihn schließlich einer der Flüche der Direktorin. Es war ein Fesselfluch und Damions Dad kippte wie Neville in seinem ersten Jahr nach hinten um und rührte sich nicht mehr. Allerdings schien dies der alten Hexe nicht zu genügen und mit gezücktem Zauberstab trat sie an Stephano heran und wenn man ihre Wut bedachte, konnte es sehr gut möglich sein, dass die Direktorin gleich etwas tat, was sie später bereuen würden.

„Tun sie es nicht Professor", flehte Hermine, da sie das gleiche ungute Gefühl wie Harry beschlich. Doch Minerva warf ihr nur einem zornigen Blick zu, welcher eindeutig aussagte, dass sie enttäuscht von Hermines war und sich von ihrer Lieblingsschülerin ebenfalls verraten fühlte. Harry unterdes überlegte, ob er seine Professorin nicht einfach überwältigen sollte. Doch das brauchte er gleich darauf gar nicht mehr zu tun, denn Roumas Geist übernahm wieder die Kontrolle über den Körper seiner Freundin und einen Augenaufschlag später war es die Direktorin, die sich aufgrund der Macht des Drachens erneut nicht mehr rühren konnte.

Entsetzt starrte sie auf Hermine und die Gryffindor machte den Anschein, als täte ihr ihre Tat mehr weh, als sie es zugeben würde. Traurigkeit stand in ihren Augen, doch das war nichts im Vergleich zum Gesicht der Direktorin. Minerva schaute nämlich noch einiges trauriger und geschlagen blickte sie zum Boden. Für sie war klar, dass es hier zu einem Wendepunkt gekommen war. Ein Punkt wo sich ihr Schicksal entschied. Denn eines wusste sie genau, Severus Snape hatte etwas mit ihren Schülern gemacht und nun wandten sie sich gegen sie und all das, was sie und Albus verband und das sie versucht hatten, gerade diesen beiden Schülern, ihren Gryffindors beizubringen.

„Professor McGonagall, geht es ihnen gut?", fragte Harry besorgt, während er gleichzeitig mit seinem Zauberstab Steph von seinem Fluch befreite. Damions Dad nutzte die Chance auch gleich und war sofort auf den Beinen. Und auch ohne zu zögern ging er zu Professor McGonagall herüber und wandte sich an sie. „Minerva verzeih mir bitte deine Situation. Aber du musst mir vertrauen und zuhören." Und als Zeichen des Friedens bat Damions Dad Hermine, sie mögen auch die Direktorin befreien. Als dies dann geschehen war gab er ihr sogar seinen Zauberstab, welchen Minerva wenn auch leicht zitternd annahm.

„Und jetzt?", fragte die alte Hexe unsicher, da ihr klar war, dass sie nicht wirklich die Macht besaß, dort fortzufahren, wo sie vor einigen Momenten aufhören musste. „Immerhin sind sie ein Mörder Severus Snape." Beim letzten Satz musterte sie den Mann vor sich ganz genau. Und als dieser zusammenzuckte, fühlte sie sich bestätigt."

„Jetzt Professor, so denke ich, wird es Zeit für die Wahrheit und eine kleine Reise in die Vergangenheit." Mit diesem Satz wandte sich der Professor für Verteidigung an Harry und fragte, ob dieser vielleicht schnell mal sein Denkarium holen könnte. Doch da wurde er von Godric Gryffindor unterbrochen. „Nun, ich denke das wird nicht nötig sein, Sir."

„Echt? Gibt es denn ein Denkarium hier im Schloss?", fragte Harry überrascht, obwohl ihm dies eigentlich hier an diesem Orte nicht mehr passieren sollte.

„Ein Denkarium?", sagte Godric leise. „Nein so etwas gibt es hier nicht. Doch wir haben dafür was viel besseres, nämlich einen Spiegel."

„Einen Spiegel? So wie der Spiegel Nerhegeb?", mischte sich Hermine in das kleine Gespräch mit ein und Godric lächelte, „Ja so in etwa. Es ist sein Zwillingsbruder, wenn du so willst, meine Liebe."

„Sein Zwilling? Ja aber dann nützt er uns doch nichts." Wandte Harry ein und Godric schüttelte den Kopf. „Doch doch Harry, das tut er. Er zeigt uns ja nicht das, was wir ersehnen, sondern das, was wir verloren. Daher heißt er ja auch der Spiegel des Vergessens."

„Und damit können wir der Direktorin zeigen, was wir wollen?", fragte Stephano, ein Auge sicherheitshalber immer noch auf seiner Chefin.

„Ja das könnt ihr. Ihr müsst nur alle beide in den Spiegel eintauchen und euch dann darauf konzentrieren, was ihr zeigen wollt." Erwiderte der Geist des Gründers und die vier Sterblichen schauten in mit großen Augen an. Kurz darauf war die Direktorin auch einverstanden und Godric führte sie einige Gänge entlang tiefer ins Schloss. Vergessen war erst einmal das viel größere Geheimnis von Gryffindor Castle, denn jetzt zählte es, das Vertrauen der Direktorin zurück zu bekommen.

Unterwegs erklärte Godric noch ein wenig von der Geschichte des Schlosses und seiner Ahnen, bis ihm noch was Wichtiges einfiel. „Ach ja, ihr Zwei …", sagte er mahnend. „Wenn ihr gleich in den Spiegel eintaucht, betretet ihr sozusagen zusammen euere beide Geister. Ihr solltet also vorsichtig sein, woran ihr denkt, euch konzentrieren auf das, was ihr wollt. Einerseits um die Privatsphäre des anderen zu respektieren und andererseits, um nicht zu viele Information selbst aufzunehmen. Das kann einem Kopfweh bereiten. Glaubt mir, ich wollte damals nicht wissen, was Sal und Helga als Jugendliche im Wald getrieben haben, als ich mit ihr mal in den Spiegel gegangen war."

Die letzte Bemerkung brachte alle ein wenig zum Lachen und lockerte die Spannung und schließlich erreichten sie eine schwere Eichentür hinter der sich so etwas wie ein Archiv befand. Und in ihm, mitten im Raum, stand ein riesiger Spiegel, der dem Spiegel Nerhegeb zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Vor diesen bat Godric die zwei Erwachsenen sich zu stellen und dann berührte seine Geisterhand den reichlich verzierten hölzernen Rahmen des Spiegels. Zuerst geschah nichts und Harry befürchtete, dass der Zahn der Zeit daran genagt hatte, doch dann begann sich die Oberfläche des Spiegels zu verändern und sie glich wenige Sekunden später einer ruhenden Wasseroberfläche, welche man senkrecht aufgestellt hatte. (Na woher kennen wir das wohl?).

„Dort müsst ihr durch, Minerva", flüsterte Godric als wolle er keinen Lärm machen, der die Spiegeloberfläche bewegen könnte. Die Direktorin schaute den Geist skeptisch an und es war Steph der ihr die Entscheidung abnahm und meinte, dass sie die Wahrheit haben wollte. Und so ergriff er beherzt die Hand der alten Hexe und zog sie mit sich in den Spiegel. Zurück blieben Harry, Hermine und Godric Gryffindor, wobei letzterer ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Hermine. „Sollen wir hier warten?"

„Ich denke mal ja, meine Liebe. Die Zeit im Spiegel vergeht anders und die beiden dürften nicht sehr lange brauchen." Erwiderte der Geist und sein Grinsen wollte einfach nicht aus dem Gesicht weichen. Harry, der dies bemerkte und dem dies ein wenig sonderbar vorkam, sprach ihn mit leicht genervtem Ton daraufhin an. „Was?", fragte er und Godric schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Ich fasse es einfach nicht, Harry. Von all den Lebewesen dieser Welt vereinst du als mein Erbe dich mit dem, welches am mächtigsten ist und das ich mein ganzes Leben lang gejagt habe, um es zu vernichten. Also wenn das nicht Ironie des Schicksals ist?"

Harry dachte über diese Worte nach und ergriff dann Hermines Hand. „Und doch wird uns diese Vereinigung helfen, die Zukunft zum Guten zu wenden, Sir."

„Oh daran habe ich keinen Zweifel, mein Junge. Eure Liebe ist wie ein Feuer. Ach wo wir gerade beim Feuer sind, welches von euch beiden ist denn nun eigentlich stärker. Phönixfeuer oder Drachenfeuer?"

Die beiden Gryffindors schauten sich an und wussten für einen Moment nicht, was sie antworten sollten. Godric stutzte über dieses Zögern und fragte dann, „Jetzt sagt nicht, ihr habt das noch nicht herausgefunden. Ich meine, ihr habt doch jede Menge Wissen erhalten, als ihr euch vereinigt habt."

„Wissen? Feuer Sir?", fragte Hermine und Godric lächelte. „Na ich meine dich Hermine. Ich meine die Macht in dir, deine elementaren Kräfte?"

Harry hörte den Worten des Geistes zu und ihm wurde bewusst, dass seine Freundin mehr als nur einen Teil von Roumas Seele bekommen hatte. Hermine hatte also jetzt, genauso wie er selbst, die Macht über das Feuer. Nur eben als Drachenfeuer und damit machte die Frage seines Ahnen plötzlich Sinn. Wer war nun mächtiger, er oder seine Liebste? Bei näherer Betrachtung Hermine, denn gegen ihren Blick war der Gryffindor ja machtlos. Und mit einem Lächeln gestand sich dies der Schwarzhaarige auch ein.

Zehn Minuten später dann rührte es sich wieder an der Spiegeloberfläche und zwei mehr oder weniger nachdenkliche Professoren traten zurück in die Realität. Steph war vermutlich aufgewühlt da er ja eigentlich mit der Vergangenheit und Severus abgeschlossen hatte und die Direktorin schien so als wäre eine Welt für sie zusammengebrochen. Harry schaute beide erwartend an und es war schließlich Professor McGonagall, die die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich glaub ich werde zu alt für so etwas und ich denke jemand oder besser ein bestimmtes Portrait hier im Schloss hat mir nachher eine Menge zu erklären." Damit schien die Sache für die alte Hexe scheinbar erledigt zu sein, doch genau darin hatte sich Harry mächtig getäuscht. Denn plötzlich wandte sich die Direktorin an ihn und sagte mit einer Strenge, bei der man nicht wusste, ob sie ernst gemeint war, „Ach und Mister Potter, zwanzig Punkte von Gryffindor für das Belegen eines Lehrkörpers mit einem Gedächtniszauber."

Harry starrte die alte Hexe an und bemerkte erst etwas später wie sich deren Gesicht zu einem Lächeln verzog. Dem Gryffindor fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er nahm die Strafe mit einem entschuldigenden Nicken an. Danach kam sie allerdings wieder zum eigentlichen Grunde ihres Besuches und nach einem kurzem Marsch in die Höhle unter der Burg traf die beiden Professoren der nächste Schock und Harry und Hermine brauchten eine Weile um ihnen alles zu erklären. Auch schafften sie nicht alles, denn immer wieder schüttelte Minerva den Kopf du meinte, dies könne nicht sein. Doch sie mussten ja auch nicht alles sofort wissen und verstehen. Über manches musste man halt auch mal schlafen und daher bleib der Besuch in Roumas Höhle relativ kurz und die vier kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück.


	114. Kapitel 114

**... Knochen des Vaters …** _( neun Finger reichen ja zum Popeln)_

… **Fleisch des Dieners …** _( hab jetzt ´ne Funkmaus, also Kabel in den Topf)_

… **Blut des Feindes …** _( Hehe, die blonde Tussi, die meinen Dienstplan schreibt, glaubt immer noch der Blutspendedienst vom DRK macht Hausbesuche )_

… **doch egal, alles rein in den Pott, kräftig umgerührt und aus dem Kessel der Vergessenheit steigt Mister Figgs empor …** _(und bleibt mit seinem breiten Hintern stecken )_

Jaaaa, es hat lange gedauert, doch ich bin zurück. Und im Gepäck ein neues Cap. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht all zu böse. Doch die letzten Monate waren arbeitsreich, arbeitsreich und … ähm hab ich das schon erwähnt … arbeitsreich. Außerdem geb ich hier offen zu, dass ich auch noch an einer neuen Story schreibe, die mir ein wenig die Ideen für diese Geschichte hier blockiert hat.

Doch wie ich es versprochen habe, lasse ich hier nichts unvollendet. Daher wüsch ich euch auch viel Spaß beim Lesen und bin gespannt auf eure Meinungen.

Und bevor es gleich losgeht noch eine Frage in eigener Sache. Ich brauche einen Betaleser für die neue Story. Das Problem bei ihr ist jedoch, dass es ein Crossover wird und zwar zwischen HP und Twilight. Ich bräuchte also jemanden, der sich mit beidem etwas auskennt und der auch für M-Rating-Storys geeignet ist.

So und nun viel Spaß

Mister Figgs

Kapitel 114

Bestürmt zu werden war gar kein Ausdruck, bei dem was Harry und seine Liebste erwartete, als sie wieder in Hogwarts waren. Keiner hatte während ihres Aufenthaltes in Gryffindorcastle gemerkt, wie schnell die Stunden verronnen waren und dass sie die Zeit fürs Abendessen eingeholt hatte. Sorgenvoll fragte Ron, wo sie gewesen waren. Er selbst habe das halbe Schloss nach ihnen abgesucht. Und er betonte dabei, dass er alle ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel bei der Suche zu Rate gezogen hatte.

Harry beruhigte seinen besten Freund jedoch sehr schnell und setzt mit seiner Bemerkung, dass er es ihnen später erklären würde an Stelle der Sorge die Neugier. Und was Harry den Jungen versprach, dass tat Hermine bei den Mädchen. Auch sie würde ihren engsten Freundinnen, sprich Luna, Ginny, Celine und Eve einige Dinge verraten. Doch vorerst hieß es sich das Abendessen schmecken zu lassen und dann war Zeit für den Mädchenabend.

„Krass", entfuhr es Ginny und sie erinnerte mit ihrem Ausspruch eher an ihren Bruder. „Und du hast jetzt wirklich Drachenkräfte ?"

Hermine lächelte und griff in die Schale mit Chips, welche die Mädels, die im Kreis auf Hermines Bett saßen, zwischen sich in die Mitte gestellt hatten. „Ja, in gewisser Weise schon, Gin. Doch nicht ganz so, wie du denkst. Also ich kann kein Feuer spucken oder habe eine schwer zu durchdringende Haut. Meine Kräfte dienen mir mehr dazu, Roumas Art zu erhalten und mich um das Gelege zu kümmern."

„Und wie soll das geschehen? Musst du die Eier ausbrüten?", fragte nun Eve und Hermine erwiderte, „Ich hoffe nicht. Hast du ´ne Ahnung wie groß die Dinger sind." Das Lachen, was folgte war sogar im Jungenschlafsaal zu hören und die Jungs fragten sich, was die Weiber wohl gerade trieben, denn ihre Gruppe ging die ganze Sache ruhiger an und überließ dabei Harry das Wort. Der Gryffindor erklärte das, wozu er bereit war und musste nicht einmal sehr viele Fragen beantworten. Allerdings musste er seinen Kumpels versprechen, sie so schnell wie möglich mal mit ins Schloss zu nehmen. Und dies war ein Versprechen, welches er doch gern gab. Allerdings wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige bevor sie ins Bett gingen noch an Blaise und bat ihn um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen. Der ehemalige Slytherin bedachte ihn zwar mit einem skeptischen Blick, doch als Harry ihm erklärte, worum es ging, stimmte er zu. Die anderen erfuhren allerdings nicht, worum es ging. Einzig das Blaise meinte, sie sollte dann aber ziemlich früh los, ließ die Augenbrauen von Damion und Ron fragend noch oben wandern.

„Potter …"

„… nein Schatz, ich will nicht …"

„Potter wach auf und nenn mich nicht Schatz, sonst drück ich dir wirklich einen Kuss auf…"

Dies, und in Verbindung mit einer männlichen Stimme, ließ Harry sofort hellwach werden und er starrte ins ebenfalls müde wirkende Gesicht von Blaise. Sein Kumpel war allerdings schon angezogen und nach weiteren drei Sekunden der Orientierung fiel dem Gryffindor auch wieder ein, dass die beiden ja was vorhatten. Zehn Minute später war dann auch Harry reisefertig und fragte Blaise, wie sie wohl am besten reisen sollten. Harry hatte nämlich keine Ahnung wo die Familienvilla das Zabinis lag. Und weil man auch für die Phönixteleportation zumindest einen Anhaltspunkte brauchte und da der Don bestimmt auch Sicherheitszauber über seinem Haus hatte, oblag es dem Sohn des Dons, die Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Also ich würde mal sagen, du bringst uns erst mal aus Hogwarts raus, dann sparen wir uns den Weg bis zur Appariergrenze und außerdem müssen wir dann nicht durch den Zoll, oder wie die Muggel das nennen. Danach würde ich direkt nach Italien gehen, Markusplatz vorzugsweise, denn dort ist in der Nähe ein öffentlicher Kamin."

„Öffentlich?", fragte Harry überrascht und Blaise grinste. „Na ja, so gut wie. Wenn du weißt, dass er da ist."

„OK Blaise, dann fass mal an und nicht einatmen." Nun war es Harry der grinste und zwei Sekunden später waren die Zwei auch schon weg.

„Oh Venedig, wie romantisch", säuselte eine verträumte Stimme von recht, keine zehn Meter von der Stelle entfernt, wo die beiden Zauberer wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren. Sie gehörte einer jungen, blonden Frau, einer Touristin, die wohl mit ihrem frischvermählten Mann oder gar Verlobten das morgendliche Venedig erkundigen wollte und sie beide glücklicherweise nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Ja, ganz toll", erwiderte ihr Begleiter, die Tonlage in seiner Stimme wirkte jedoch so, als hätte er jetzt lieber was anderes mit ihr vor, als sich die Sehenswürdigkeiten der Stadt anzuschauen.

Harry und Blaise hatten dies beide bemerkt und schmunzelten sich dreckig an. Dann bedeutete der Italiener seinem Begleiter, er solle ihm folgen. Blaise übernahm die Führung und schon nach wenigen Schritten fand sich Harry in einer Kaschemme wieder, dir noch schlimmer wirkte als der Eberkopf in Hogsmeade. Glücklicherweise waren aber kaum Leute im Gastraum. Harry vermutete, dass ein Großteil der üblicherweise hier verkehrenden Zauberer und Hexe wohl eh gerade nicht ansprechbar wäre und ihren Rausch ausschliefen. Doch das konnte dem Gryffindor nur recht sein.

So nutzten die beiden rasch den Kamin und weiter ging ihre Reise. Ihr Ziel hierbei war dann für Harry doch schon etwas besonderes, da ihn zum einem der Name „Schlangenrube" die Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ und sie dann nicht wie sonst aus einem gemauerten Kamin kamen, sondern inmitten einer kleinen Mulde aus aschegeschwärztem Stein auftauchten, die wohl an anderer Stelle als Grillplatz benutzt wurde. Die Feuerstelle lag inmitten eines kleinen Zypressenhains und war dadurch vor neugierigen Blicken gut geschützt. Überrascht schaute Harry zu Blaise und dieser grinste.

„Kleines Geschenk meines Vaters. Nicht viele kennen diesen Ort hier. Aus unserem Bekanntenkreis höchstens noch Pansy und Draco. Kannst ihn ja mal fragen …"

Im nächsten Moment erstarrte jede Bewegung im Körper des Schwarzhaarigen und dies war wohl dann die falscheste Reaktion, die er dem ehemaligen Slytherin gegenüber zeigen konnte. Blaise wollte ihn also testen und hatte ihn überrumpelt. Und dies zeigte sich auch darin, dass sich ein Grinsen der Erkenntnis über das Gesicht des Jungen zog. „Also doch Potter. Hat mich meine Intuition nicht getäuscht und er lebt."

Harry schaute sich nun leicht panisch um und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Blaise oblivieren? Doch wenn ja, wer wusste noch darüber Bescheid ? Bevor er aber eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, sprach ihn Blaise an und meinte, „Keine Sorge Potter, sein Geheimnis ist bei uns sicher. Einzig warum er es getan und uns nichts gesagt hat würde mich interessieren."

„Uns?", fragte Harry überrascht und schaute sein Gegenüber skeptisch an.

„Na ja, ich meine Pansy und mich. Himmel Potter, wir waren seine besten Freunde. Wir kennen uns seit Kindestagen und haben schon vor Hogwarts gemeinsame Abenteuer erlebt. Meinst du da nicht, wir können anders als Dumm und Dümmer oder der Rest von Hogwarts, eins und eins zusammen zählen. Außerdem hat unser lieber Damion einen Fehler gemacht und in der Stunde der größten Sorge eine alte Angewohnheit nicht abgelegt. Er hat Pansy um sie zu beruhigen „Angel" genannt, etwas das sonst nur Draco getan hat, wenn er sie früher trösten musste. Und dann der zeitliche Ablauf und die misslungene Flucht nach Brasilien …"

Harry hörte den Worten von Blaise zu und kam nicht umher eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Seine Gedanken rasten und schließlich bat er Blaise, sich zu setzten. Sie gingen beide zu einem der dicken Baumstämme, die wie Bänke um die Feuermulde gelegt waren und bat den ehemaligen Slytherin um einen Eid, das er niemandem jemals davon erzählen würde, was er jetzt erfuhr. Blaise war damit einverstanden und so weihte Harry ihn in Damions Geheimnis ein. Besonders betonte er dabei, dass der Junge, den sie ihren Freund nannten, nun einzig und allein noch Damion McKenzie war, wohlweislich aber mit den Erinnerungen von Draco Malfoy.

Kurz darauf war die Sache für den früheren Slytherin auch schon geklärt, allerdings meinte er auch, dass er sich mit Damion unterhalten und dass auch Pansy noch eine Rolle spielen würde. „Komm Potter, wir müssen da rüber." Blaise wies dabei Richtung Sonnenaufgang und als sie die Zypressen hinter sich gelassen hatten, fand Harry sich vor einem schmiedeeisernem Tor wieder, welches der Gryffindor schon einmal gesehen hatte und zwar damals zu Weihnachten im Fernsehen.

„Willkommen in der Villa de Zabini, Potter", grinste Blaise und winkte kurz darauf auch schon den beiden Wachleuten zu, die in ihren dunklen Anzügen und mit strengen Blicken herbei eilten, um die Neuankömmlinge in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Guten Morgen, Alex", sagte Blaise cool und einer der beiden lächelte. „Guten Morgen, Master Blaise. Es ist schön sie zu sehen, wenn auch überraschend. Wissen denn ihre Eltern, dass sie hier sind." Harry beäugte ihn vorsichtig und erinnerte sich an das Gesicht. Er hatte den Bodyguard schon einmal gesehen, damals in London, als er mit Hermine in einem von Don Guillanos Restaurants war.

„Nein", erwiderte Blaise und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Es soll eine Überraschung werden. Außerdem bin ich nur die Begleitung. Harry hier will mit meinem Vater sprechen. Ich nehme doch mal an, dass sie gerade beim Frühstück sind?"

„Das ist korrekt, Master Blaise. Die Herrschaften speisen heute aber auf der Terrasse. Kein Wunder bei dem herrlichen Wetter."

„Danke Alex, wir nehmen dann gleich den Weg ums Haus herum. Komm Harry." Zwei Minuten später erreichten die Beiden eine riesige, sonnige Terrasse und der freudige überraschte Aufschrei seitens Blaise Mutter ließ den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor etwas zurückschrecken. Der Don schaute von seiner Zeitung auf und lächelte, als er seinen Sohn erblickte. Sie betraten die Terrasse nun gänzlich und näherten sich dem Tisch auf welchem, sehr zur Überraschung des Gryffindors, ein für Harrys Geschmack eher britisches Frühstück aufgebaut war.

Doch das sollte im nächsten Moment sein geringstes Problem sein, denn während der Don Harry einfach freundlich die Hand hinstreckte, kniete sich seine Gattin plötzlich hin und schaute den Gryffindor erwartungsvoll an. Harry starrte mit einer Mischung aus Schock und peinlich berührt sein nach unten und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Blaise hingegen, schon um seinem Kumpel aus der Patsche zu helfen, sagte „Mum tu das bitte nicht. Ich hab dir doch gesagte, dass Harry nicht nach den alten Bräuchen lebt oder sie kennt…"

„Alte Bräuche?", fragte Harry verwirrt und Blaise lächelte. „Naja Harry, meine verehrte Frau Mutter möchte sich bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du Celine und mich und all die anderen Kinder als Lord Potter unter deinen Schutz gestellt hast. Nicht viele würde dies tun."

„Ja vielen Dank, Lord Potter", pflichtete Donna Zabini bei und sah den Gryffindor weiterhin erwartungsvoll an. Harry blieb jedoch weiter ahnungslos, bis Blaise meinte, er solle seine rechte Hand vorstrecken und ihr den Ring seiner Familie, den Ring der Gryffindors präsentieren und hinhalten.

„Wie bitte", kam es entgeistert, doch unbewusst und als wüsste er wie es geht, tat Harry es. Und kaum, dass der dunkelrote Rubin in der morgendlichen Sonne blitzte, ergriff Blaise Mutter, eine in Harrys Augen wunderschöne, gestandene Frau und Gemahlin von Don Guillano, einem mächtigen Zauberer und Familienoberhaupt der Mafia, seine Hand, als gehörte sie dem Pabst höchstpersönlich. Sie flüsterte untertänigst „Danke Lord Potter" und küsste den Ring. Danach stand sie wieder auf und ihr Verhalten änderte sich schlagartig. Sie stellte sich neben ihren Mann, strahlte plötzlich wieder voller Würde und begrüßte Harry nun so, wie es eine Herrin tun würde.

Harry starrte erst sie und dann seinen Ring an. Verlegenheit war kein Ausdruck und der Rotschimmer im Gesicht des Gryffindors zeigte dies auch. Und wieder einmal hasste er sein Leben. Allerdings meinte Blaise dann, er, Harry, solle sich nicht so haben. So waren die alten Bräuche nun einmal und jeder Reinblüter wäre so erzogen. Und dann sollte sich Harry auch noch vorstellen, dass es vor hundert Jahren noch Gang und Gäbe gewesen wäre, dass seine Mutter sich ihm für eine Nacht angeboten hätte.

„BLAISE", entfuhr es Mrs. Zabini und sie funkelte ihren Sohn böse an. „Jetzt bringst du unseren Gast in Verlegenheit und …"

„Na und Mutter, Potter hat es doch auch getan, als er das Bad der Vertrauensschüler zerstört hat, ich Hogwarts vor Schaden bewahren und dann mit einer schmerzhaften Halblatte vor der Direktorin stehen musste."

Harry starrte seinen Kumpel an und wollte nur noch hier weg. Halt, erst wollte er Blaise töten und dann weg. Don Guillano hingegen begann zu lachen, bis ihn der Blick seiner Frau ereilte und er sich wieder fasste. „Ähm, ok, ich denke wir sollten das Thema wechseln. Was führt euch her?"

Harry war dem Don überaus dankbar und auch dafür, dass ihn der Mann an den Tisch bat. Etwas Essen konnte nicht schaden und nachdem eine Dienerin noch zwei Gedecke aufgetan hatte, frühstückten die vier erst einmal ausgiebig. Blaise Eltern erkundigten sich währenddessen auch nach Celine und schließlich war es an der Zeit für Harry sein Anliegen vorzutragen. Er atmete nochmal tief durch und wandte sich dann an das Familienoberhaupt. „Don Guillano, ich würde gern mit ihnen über etwas Wichtiges sprechen. Es geht dabei um etwas, dass uns helfen könnte Vold…"

„Stopp Harry … sprich seinen Namen hier nicht aus, denn es gab Zeiten, da der dunkle Lord einen Tabuzauber auf ihn gelegt hatte. Es war dadurch ein leichtes für ihn, Leute zu finden, die sich gegen ihn erhoben und die ihm durch ihren Mut, nicht vor einem Namen zu kuschen, gefährlich werden konnten. Wir sollten vielleicht ins Haus gehen. Dort sind die Schutzzauber um einiges stärker und werden von der Magie unserer Ahnen genährt."

Harry schaute den Don überrascht an, nickte jedoch verstehend und blickte sich dann um, so als würde Tom jeden Moment hier auftauchen. Doch nichts geschah und so wurde der Gryffindor ins Innere der Villa geleitet. Es ging vorbei an jeder Menge Prunk und Kunst vorbei und an den Stellen, die zu Weihnachten noch die Spuren eines Kampfes aufgezeigt hatten. Nicht alle Einschüsse waren beseitigt worden und offenbar wollte der Don dies auch nicht, denn als Harry sich eine der Kampfspuren genauer ansah, bemerkte er eine kleine Bronzetafel und ein kleines liebevoll zusammengestelltes Blumengesteck unter den Schäden. Harry konnte nicht anders und hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne. Der Don bemerkte dies und hielt selbst an. „Ihr Opfer und ihr Andenken wird auf ewig in unserer Familiengeschichte eingebunden sein." Harry schaute nachdenklich in das Gesicht des Mafiachefs und kurz darauf ging es auch schon weiter.

Schließlich fand sich Harry in der Bibliothek der Familie Zabini wieder und er musste gestehen, dass das Fernsehen es in keiner Weise vermochte, den Anblick wieder zu geben, der sich ihm nun bot, denn das, was er hier sah, war keine Bibliothek. Nein besser, es war ein Museum oder ein Schrein der Kunst und Geschichte. Überall standen Antiquitäten und hingen Bilder von denen Harry dachte, sie würden eigentlich irgendwo in den Galerien hängen.

Besonders schien es dem Don das Mittelalter angetan zu haben, denn es gab jede Menge Schwerter, Degen, kostbar verzierte Streitäxte und Schilde, von denen manche sogar nur aus dunklem Holz waren. Es bedeutete wohl, dass diese aus einer noch älteren Epoche stammten und Harry durchzog ein andächtiger Schauer. Und dann war da der Fußboden der Bibliothek, ein Mosaik aus Holz, das allein schon ein Kunstwerk war und bei dem sich Harry nicht sicher war, ob er es nicht schon einmal gesehen hatte. Vielleicht täuschte er sich aber auch und er erinnerte sich nur daran, da der Kameramann damals seine Kamera auch mal nach unten gehalten hatte.

Schließlich war sein Blick so weit über den Boden geglitten, dass das eigentliche Objekt seines heutigen überraschenden Besuches in Sicht kam… der Schreibtisch. Fast majestätisch mutete er an, so als würden sonst nur Könige an ihm arbeiten. Das leuchtende Mahagoni, die filigranen Verzierungen und schließlich die beiden Drachenbeine, welche die schwere Holzplatte trugen und sie trotz des kurzen Abstandes in der Waage hielten. Harry spürte förmlich die Magie, welche vom Tisch ausging und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf den Armen des Gryffindors.

Allerdings schien er der Einzige zu sein, dem es so ging. Blaise und sein Vater merkten davon nichts und so bot der Don Harry erst einmal einen Platz an. Dann nickte er seinen Wachen zu und sie ließen sie alle allein in der Bibliothek.

„Nun Harry, es geht also um den Unnennbaren." Die Worte des Dons holten den Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken und er nahm, wie von Blaise Vater höflich angeboten, auf einem der bequemen Sessel Platz.

„Ja Sir, es geht um ihn und um etwas, hinter dem er einerseits her ist und das uns auf der anderen Seite helfen kann, ich zu besiegen."

„Und das wäre, Lord Potter", fragte der Don nun neugierig, worauf Harry gleich auf den Punkt kam. „Ihr Schreibtisch Sir. Oder vielmehr Teile davon. Oder um es genau zu sagen, Sir, ich brauche die Drachenbeine."

Nun Don Guillano hatte mit vielem gerechnet, dachte bei der Bitte um Mithilfe um Männer oder dass er seine Beziehungen spielen ließ. Umso überraschter war dadurch nun auch sein Gesicht. „Meinen Schreibtisch Mister Potter? Teile davon? Die Beine des letzten Urdrachen? Junger Mann haben sie eine Ahnung wie wertvoll der Tisch ist, wie alt und woher er stammt? Er ist seit Generationen im Besitz der Familie Zabini und es verbindet uns einen Geschichte."

Dabei glitt der Blick des Dons in Richtung einiger Gemälde an der Wand und Harry glaubte sogar, dass er an einem bestimmten Bildnis, dem eines Mannes mit nur einer Hand, etwas länger verweilte. Dann wandte sich der Gryffindor wieder zurück zum Don und Harry beobachtete den Mann vor sich ganz genau. Es mochte ja ebenso wie er selbst, Voldemort als seinen Feind ansehen, doch er war auch ein stolzer Mann und Mafiaboss und Harry wollte ihn auf gar keinen Fall verärgern. Allerdings ging es hier um mehr als um verletzten Stolz und so atmete der Gryffindor nochmal tief durch und erwiderte mutig, „Sir ich weiß, dass der Tisch alt und wertvoll ist. Und ich weiß, dass sie sehr stolz darauf sind, ihn zu besitzen, zeigt er doch ihre Verbundenheit zu Hogwarts und dem Hause, dem sie einst angehörten."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Dons änderte sich schlagartig und er schaute nun plötzlich vorwurfsvoll zu Blaise, so als hätte dieser Harry etwas gesagt, was nicht sein durfte, ein Familiengeheimnis wenn man so wollte. Harry sprang aber schnell für seinen Kumpel ein und verteidigte ihn. „Nein Sir, Blaise hat mir nichts gesagt. Ich habe meine Quellen, weitaus ältere, woanders beheimatet und durch sie weiß ich, dass dieser besondere Tisch, ihr ganzer Stolz wenn man so sagen darf, einst Salazar Slytherin gehörte, ja persönlich von ihm erschaffen wurde. Erschaffen mit den Gliedmaßen des letzten Urdrachen, der die Erde oder besser England in der damaligen Zeit heimsuchte."

Der Don starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an und dem Gryffindor wurde klar, dass es wohl eine Ewigkeit her war, dass Blaise Vater so überrascht wurde. Allerdings fasste sich der Don auch sehr schnell wieder und nach einigen Sekunden des Nachdenkens lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und erwiderte, „Nun Mister Potter, ihr Anliegen ist doch sehr ungewöhnlich und wenn sie mir noch ein wenig mehr verraten, würde ich ihrer Bitte vielleicht auch nachkommen. Doch es geht nicht. Man kann den Tisch nicht zerstören. Mein eigener Vorfahr musste dies auf schmerzhafte Art und Weise herausfinden."

Harry schaute den Don fragend an und wieder einmal ging der Blick des Mannes zu dem einen bestimmten Gemälde. Es war das mit dem einhändigen Zauberer. „Sein Name war Giovanni der Dritte, mein Ur-ur-ur-ur-Urgroßvater", erklärte Blaise Vater, als er merkte, dass Harry seinem Blick gefolgt war. „In unserer Familiengeschichte ging er aber als der einhändige Giovanni ein und so mancher hätte ihn sogar ganz aus ihr gestrichen."

„Wirklich Sir? Warum?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Wegen seiner Einstellung zur Magie und den Gesetzen. Giovanni war den dunklen Künsten sehr zugetan und das war etwas, dass die Zabinis nicht gern sahen. Aber verstehen sie dies nicht falsch, Mister Potter. Wir sind offen was das Wissen angeht, halten sehr viel von Traditionen und können in gewisser Weise auch die Gedanken der alten Familien und ihre Angst um die Reinheit des Blutes nachvollziehen. Aber wir haben Grenzen, was die dunkle Magie angeht, denn sie verdirbt sogar das reine Blut."

Harry musste kurz den Kopf schütteln. Ein Mafiaboss sagte ihm, dass er sich an Regeln hielt. Allerdings fügte eben jener Mann hinzu, dass man den Gebrauch von dunkler Magie nicht mit seinen Geschäften verwechseln durfte. Klar gab es Kämpfe und es waren Menschen gestorben, doch niemals wurde dunkle Magie angewendet. Und hier musste Harry protestieren. Er schaute den Don an und fragte ihn, was denn nun mit dem Todesfluch war und ob er diesen als weise Magie ansah.

Blaise Vater schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein Mister Potter, das tue ich nicht. Andererseits ist die Grenze bei manchen Zaubern und Flüchen auch sehr verschwommen. In meinen Augen zählt in diesen Fällen einzig die Intension des jeweiligen Zauberers oder der Hexe. Denn Mister Potter, was ist wohl die humanere Art zum Beispiel ein schwerverletztes Tier zu töten? Ausbluten oder der Todesfluch?"

„Ja aber so können sie dies nicht sehen Sir. Einen Menschen kann man nicht mit einem Tier vergleichen." Harry war regelrecht aufgesprungen und stützte sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Der Don stand daraufhin auch auf und schaute dem Gryffindor fest in die Augen. „So habe ich es auch nicht gemeint, Mister Potter. Ich wollte ihnen nur nahebringen, dass der Todesfluch nicht nur für Grausamkeiten benutzt werden kann, sondern dass es darauf ankommt, wofür man ihn oder auch andere Zauber benutzt. Sie können ja meinen Sohn mal fragen, wie ich ihn vor Jahren vor einem schlimmen Unglück bewahrt habe."

Harry zuckte etwas zurück und schaute überrascht zu seinem Kumpel, der nun sehr verlegen zu Boden schaute. „Dad bitte", beschwerte er sich und dies steigerte Harrys Neugier nur noch mehr.

„Sag es ihm ruhig, Blaise. Du warst damals vier Jahre und Angst ist in dem Alter doch keine Schwäche. Niemand würde jemals über dich lachen, wenn er es erfährt."

Verwirrt musterte Harry nun seinen italienischen Freund und dieser wischte sich nervös übers Gesicht. „Naja Potter, es ist nun wirklich sehr lange her und eigentlich vergessen. Doch als ich vier Jahre alt war ist etwas passiert, das meine Zukunft doch sehr stark beeinflusst hat. Es war Sommer, ein meteorologisch sehr ungewöhnlicher Sommer, so gegen Ende Juli und eine Menge Stürme haben unser Land damals heimgesucht. Es war ungewöhnlich, da es eigentlich immer sehr sonnig und warm um diese Zeit hier ist. Nun jedenfalls schien sich damals schon meine „Zuneigung" zum Element Wind zu manifestieren und eines nachts wurde ich regelrecht von einer unsichtbaren Kraft angezogen. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr wie es geschehen ist, doch als meine Eltern mich fanden, hockte ich vor Angst zitternd auf den Spitze des Nordturms, kurz bevor ein gewaltiges Gewitter heranzog."

„Echt? Auf der Spitze? Was ist geschehen?", fragte Harry und Blaise rollte mit den Augen.

„Keine Ahnung Potter. Ich hab doch gesagt, etwas hat mich magisch angezogen und hey, ich war vier Jahre alt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich da hoch gekommen bin. Doch der Grund, warum mein Dad meint, ich sollte dir das erzählen, ist die Art und Weise, wie ich wieder runter gekommen bin."

„Wie denn? Levitation? Apparation?"

„Nein Harry, durch den Imperiusfluch", erwiderte Blaise den Mutmaßungen des Gryffindors. „Mein Dad musste mich unter den Imperiusfluch setzte, damit sich meine Hände öffneten und ich mich nicht mehr an die Zinnen klammerte. Potter, ich hab mich damals vor Angst nass gemacht und so verkrampft, dass kein Zauber wirkte. Mein Dad hat es nicht geschafft, mich mit dem Leviationsspruch vom Dach wegzuziehen und das obwohl die ersten Blitze sich am Himmel zeigten. Erst der Imperiusfluch schaffte es und rette mein Leben. Ich denke, du verstehst langsam, was mein Vater meint."

Harry schaute überrascht zwischen den beiden Zabinimännern hin und her, bevor Blaise weitersprach. „Ach und Potter … ein Wort über das eben gehörte und Granger muss beim magischen Orionversand bestellen."

Der letzte Satz hatte gesessen und Harry nickte zustimmend. Allerdings verschwammen seine Gedanken an den bei Seamus schon mal gesehenen Katalog zunehmend, da ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinen Händen Harry signalisierte, dass irgendwo eine mächtige Magiequelle auf ihn reagierte. Rasch sah er sich um und sein Blick landete wieder auf dem Schreibtisch. Rasch setzte er sich wieder in den Sessel und fragte den Don, was denn nun mit seinem Vorfahren geschehen sei.

Blaise Vater sah den Gryffindor an und erwiderte, „Nun Mister Potter, genaue Aufzeichnungen von den damaligen Ereignissen liegen nicht mehr vor und lediglich eine kleine Notiz meines Vorfahren warnte uns, jemals wieder den Tisch zu öffnen. Wobei ich mir nicht einmal vorstellen kann, was er damit meinte. Ich sehe hier nämlich nichts, was wie eine Tür oder Schublade aussieht. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Tischplatte zwar ziemlich großflächig ist, dann aber wiederum nur sechs Zentimeter stark."

Harry folgte dem Blick des Dons und sein eigener wanderte dabei über die reichlich verzierte, dicke Mahagoniplatte. Er versuchte selbst etwas zu entdecken, während Blaise Vater weiter erzählte. „Natürlich haben die Nachfahren des einhändigen Giovannis die Warnung nicht ernst genommen und sein Werk weiterverfolgt. Doch keine Trank, kein Zauber und kein Fluch konnte dem Tisch etwas anhaben oder ihn, wie es Giovanni meinte „öffnen" Alles erwies sich als falsch."

Niedergeschlagen über diesen Punkt in der Geschichte seiner Familie, ließ sich der Don in seinem Sessel zurück fallen. Blaise hatte in der Zwischenzeit einige Utensilien vom Tisch genommen und somit die Tischplatte freigelegt. Vielleicht fanden sie ja doch etwas. Einen versteckten Knopf, einen Hinweis … irgendwas. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry, der immer noch auf den Tisch starrte und mit seinen Fingern die wellenförmigen Linien, die sich am Rand des Tisches entlang schlängelten, nachzog.

Dann begann der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor plötzlich zu lächeln, er schüttelte seinen Kopf und dann wurde das Lächeln stärker und stärker, bis man es als Grinsen bezeichnen konnte. „Es sind nicht die Zauber, die nicht wirkten. Es war die Sprache, Sir."

„Wie bitte Mister Potter?", fragte der Don überrascht und Harry setzte sich gerade hin. Die Erkenntnis hatte ihn gerade getroffen, doch bevor er dem Don das erklären wollte, sagte er, „Es ist die Sprache, die beim Zaubern verwendet wurde. Sie selbst sagten doch, dass der einhändige Giovanni von ihrer Familie als schwarzer Zauberer angesehen wurde. Und was ist im Glauben vieler heute noch lebender Zauberer und Hexen ein untrügliches Zeichen für einen Schwarzmagier?"

Die beiden Zabinis starrten den Gryffindor an und Harry konnte sehen, wie ihre Gedanken rasten. Wie konnte Potter es nur innerhalb weniger Sekunden erkannt haben und sie nicht. Harry galt als Zauberer des Lichtes und sollte den dunklen Künsten abgeneigt sein. Da aber traf auch Blaise die Erkenntnis und er sagte „Potter, du bist ein Genie". Dann wandte er sich an seinen Vater und sagte „Es ist Parsel".

Die Augen des Dons weiteten sich und er starrte Harry an. Allerdings fielen sie ihm dann fast heraus, als der Gryffindor wieder seine Finger über die wellenförmigen Linien wandern ließ und seinen Mund keine Worte, sondern nur noch Zischlaute verließen. Harry merkte natürlich nicht, dass er mal wieder eine andere Sprache sprach, nein, er versuchte die Linien zu deuten und sein Herz schlug schneller, als sie sich vor seinen Augen verformten und Worte sich bildeten.

… _**wer mutig genug ist, mir mein Geheimnis zu entreißen, der muss sich erst würdigen Blutes erweisen …**_

„Was haben sie da eben gesagt?", fragte der Don und Harry schreckte kurz hoch. Dann wiederholte er die Worte in Englisch und er vermutete dann auch die Lösung für dieses Rätsel zu haben, denn er bat Blaise um den Brieföffner seines Vaters, den sein Kumpel wenige Augenblicke vorher weggeräumt hatte und der die Nachbildung eines orientalischen Dolches darstellte. Mit diesem ritzte sich der Gryffindor unter den überraschten Blicken der beiden anderen, in den Daumen und ließ etwas vom hervortretenden Blut auf die Tischplatte tropfen.

„Ich, Harry Potter, Sohn einer Hexe und eines Zauberers alten Blutes, möchte dein Geheimnis erfahren und darum prüfe mein Blut."

Natürlich verstanden die beiden Italiener davon nicht wirklich etwas, denn Harry zischte nur wieder Parsellaute in den Raum. Doch was den Worten folgte, sprach für sich. Man konnte die Magie des Tisches nun förmlich spüren und dann begann die Mitte der Tischoberseite plötzlich zu zischen. Es bildete sich ein rötlicher Qualm und die Arbeitsplatte begann zu schmelzen wie ein Block Eis in der Backröhre. Zum Vorschein kam etwas, eine Vertiefung, die von der Größenrelation zur Stärke der Tischplatte eigentlich gar nicht hinein passen sollte. Doch andererseits war es auch egal, denn alle drei mussten ihren Blick und ihre Gesichter abwenden, da der Gestank von Verwesung ohne Gnade in ihre Nasen eindrang.

„Arghh, was bei Merlin ist das? Wo kommt der Gestank her?", fragte Blaise voller Ekel und hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung, schau doch nach", erwiderte Harry leicht schnippisch und ging in Richtung Fenster, um frische Luft zu atmen und um damit den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Kurz darauf hatten sie sich aber gefangen und da der Dampf sich auch verzogen hatte, stand nun dem Blick ins Innere des Tisches nichts mehr im Wege. Allerdings war das, was sie erwartete alles andere als magenberuhigend, denn der Gestank der Verwesung musste ja einen Ursprung haben und er bestand in diesem Fall aus einer ziemlich stark verrotteten menschlich Hand, welche inmitten etwas klemmte, das man bei den Muggeln als Bärenfalle kannte. Ja genau das war es, eine Falle und auch der Don schien es so zu sehen. Allerdings untermauerte er seine Erkenntnis mit einem „fantastisch" und rief damit bei Harry ein eher fragendes Gesicht hervor.

„Fantastisch Sir?", fragte Harry ungläubig, da es sich bei den skelettähnlichen Überresten um die Hand eines der Zabininahnen handelte.

Der Don nickte jedoch nur und erklärte, „Ja Mister Potter, es ist unglaublich. Dies hier ist über tausend Jahre alt. Simpel und doch effektiv und das hunderte Jahre, bevor die Muggel oder Zauberer auch nur auf die Idee gekommen sind, so eine Vorrichtung zu bauen."

„Verstehe", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor, doch sein Gesicht sagte was anderes. Blaise auf der anderen Seite fragte, ob sie nun weitermachen und vielleicht die Überreste vom einhändigen Giovanni verschwinden lassen könnten.

„Du hast recht mein Sohn", erwidert der Don und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Ratzeputz", sagte er leise und hoffte, dass er damit was anfangen konnte. Es war ja durchaus möglich, dass seine Magie im Inneren des Tisches nicht funktionierte. Doch sie hatten Glück und die Hand und das getrocknete Blut verschwand und gab den Blick erst so richtig auf das Innere des Tisches frei. Bisher lenkte die Hand doch ein wenig ab.

„Was ist das hier nun genau, Dad?", fragte Harrys Kumpel und schaute nachdenklich auf das mechanische Ding im Tisch.

„Ein Meisterwerk, mein Sohn. Eine meisterliche Verbindung von Magie und Technik, wenn du mich fragst. Siehst du den Kristall da unterhalb der Druckplatte?" - Der Don deutete dabei auf einen etwa straußeneigroßen kristallinen Klumpen im Zentrum der Falle. „In ihm steckt die Magie des Tisches und ich denke anhand der roten Farbe zu meinen, dass er gefüllt ist mit dem Blut des Drachens."

Harry schaute kurz auf und es machte Sinn. Drachenblut hatte ja eine Menge Eigenschaften und Verwendungen, wie es schon Dumbledore nachgewiesen hatte. Dann galt sein Blick aber wieder der Falle und er betrachtete sie ganz genau. Sie bestand wie jede andere Falle dieser Bauart aus Metall, verfügte über zwei scharfe, gezackte Klauen, die sicher blitzschnell hochklappen konnten und man keine Chance mehr hatte, sein Hand wegzuziehen, etwas das dem einhändigen Giovanni wohl zum Verhängnis geworden war. Doch dann wiederum war die Falle etwas Besonderes und hier hörte Harry genau auf die Worte von Blaise Vater. Dieser erklärte seine Kumpel nämlich gerade, dass die beiden Klauen so angebracht waren, dass sie nicht nur nach oben, sondern auch nach unten zusammenschnappen konnten. Blaise fragte daraufhin, warum dies so war, wozu dies gut sein konnte und der Don lächelte.

„Nun mein Sohn, es dient dazu, das zu tun, wofür ihr eigentlich hier seid. Es dient dazu, die magischen Drachenbeine aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien und sie vom Tisch zu trennen. Du siehst doch den erwähnten Kristall und die vier pulsierenden Stränge, die einmal rechts und einmal von links aus dem Holz der Tischplatte hervortreten und dann in den Kristall hineingehen, als wären sie mit ihm verwachsen ?"

Blaise nickte und Harry folgte dem Blick des ehemaligen Slytherin.

„Nun Blaise, was du hier siehst, diese Stränge, sind jeweils die Hauptschlagader und der Hauptsehnenstrang eines jeden Drachenbeins, welches den Tisch trägt. Und ich vermute sie sind so stark mit dem Kristall verbunden und magisch geschützt, dass man sie nur mithilfe der beiden Fallenklauen durchtrennen kann."

„Und wie löst man die Falle so aus, dass man nicht die Hand verliert, sondern die Klauen nach unten klappen?", fragte Harry und der Don wandte sich nun dem Gryffindor zu."Nun Mister Potter, sie müssen sich als würdig erweisen und das Rätsel des Tisches lösen."

„Sein Rätsel? Ich dachte, das haben wir?", kam es verblüfft von Harry. Doch ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass Salazar es ihnen nicht so leicht machen würde.

„Nein Mister Potter, das haben wir nicht. Wir sind lediglich ins Innere des Tisches gelangt. Sein Rätsel haben wir noch vor uns. Oder besser gesagt, sie haben es vor sich, denn nur sie können ab hier weitermachen."

„Ich? Wieso nur ich?", fragte Harry nun etwas verunsichert und der Don sagte, „Nun weil sie es waren, der mit seinem Blut den Tisch geöffnet hat. Und ich glaube kaum, dass Salazar Slytherin will, dass ein möglicher Kandidat mogelt, indem er vielleicht den Tisch öffnet, dann aber ein anderer seine Hand riskieren muss." Und um seine Theorie noch zu untermauern führte der Don seine Hand in Richtung der Druckplatte. Harry sah dem gespannt zu und erkannte, was Blaise Vater meinte, als diesen kurz bevor er die Platte erreichte ein kleiner Magieblitz traf und er seine Hand wegzog.

„Autsch, das war eindeutig", sagte er lächelnd und bedeutete dann Harry es zu versuchen. Allerdings warnte er den Gryffindor, die Platte zu drücken. Er sollte lediglich versuchen an sie heran zu kommen. Etwas, das dem Jungen auch ohne weiteres gelang. Doch das brachte Harry wieder zum Rätsel und er fragte den Don, ob er eine Ahnung habe, was dieses Rätsel sein könnte. Die Antwort darauf war kurz und knapp, denn er sagte einfach. „Es ist ein Code, Mister Potter."

„Ein Code, Sir?"

„Ein Code, Dad?"

„Ja ein Code, eine Kombination, ein Einstellung an der Druckplatte, die man vor dem Drücken vornimmt und die dann darüber entscheidet, ob einem das Leben leichter, oder aber das Onanieren komplizierter gemacht wird."

„DAD", rief Blaise schockiert aus und sein Vater grinste. Dann bat er die beiden Jungen sich die Druckplatte mal genauer anzusehen und Harry und Blaise beugte ihre Köpfe leicht nach vorn, um dies zu tun.

„Wie ihr seht, besteht sie nicht nur aus einer einzelnen Scheibe, die man nach unten drückt. Sondern die Platte besteht aus mehreren Ringen, die man alle untereinander verdrehen kann. So wie bei euren Astronomiediagrametern in Hogwarts. Ihr wisst schon, die Dinger, wo ihr die verschiedenen Sternbilder verschieben könnt, um ihre Positionen zu bestimmten Zeiten zu ermitteln. Genauso läuft das hier. Man stellt wahrscheinlich eine bestimmte Kombination ein und dann legte man seine rechte Hand, auf die im Zentrum der Platte abgebildete, gespreizte Hand und drückt."

„Ja aber wir haben keinen Code, Dad. Woher sollten wir ihn auch haben." Sagte Blaise leicht verzweifelt und schaute hoffend zu Harry. Doch auch dieser musste hier passen. Von einem Code hatte er weder gelesen, noch in einer Erinnerung etwas gehört. Es war ja schon ein Wunder, dass sie das Rätsel des Tisches soweit gelöst hatte.

„Dann lasst uns doch erst mal die Druckplatte genauer untersuchen, vielleicht fällt uns ja was ein. Bei Merlin Blaise, wir waren in seinem Haus. Wir waren und sind Slytherins." Die Verbundenheit, die Harry aus dem Munde des Mannes hörte, war einfach nur überwältigend. Andererseits waren ja auch andere Zauberer und Hexen stolz auf das Haus, aus welchem sie in Hogwarts kamen. Daher stimmte Harry dem älteren zu und sie betrachteten die Falle genauer. Harry zum Beispiel zählte insgesamt dreizehn Ringe auf denen jeweils unterschiedlich Dinge eingraviert waren. Und alle diese Ringe waren beweglich, alle bis auf den äußeren Kreis. Dieser war auch derjenige, auf dem das wenigste stand, denn lediglich die vier Namen Slytherin, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, also die Namen der Gründer konnte man auf ihm erkennen.

Dies waren wohl die Anhaltspunkte nach denen die anderen Ringe ausgerichtet werden musste. Doch wie ? Wie sollte man sie ausrichten, sollte man sie verdrehen, damit es kein Unglück gab. Harry spürte eine gewisse Resignation in ihm aufsteigen.

„Also was haben wir hier, Blaise. Denk nach. Es sind die vier Gründer auf die sich alles bezieht und irgendwie müssen die Begriffe und Zeichnungen mit ihnen zusammenhängen."

Don Guillano ging ziemlich pragmatisch an die Sache heran und Harry versuchte ihm zu folgen. Er bekam dabei mit, oder besser er sah, wie Blaise, der offenbar Rätsel liebte anfing, sich einiges Dinge zu notieren.

„… nun meine lieben, wir haben hier also den Außenring und damit die vier Gründer fixiert. Dann folgen nach innen vier Ringe mit Namen, etwa zwanzig pro Ring und jedes Mal die Gleichen. Danach folgen vier Ringe mit jeweils identischen, lateinischen Namen, wobei ich jetzt schon sagen kann, dass es sich dabei größtenteils um Tiernamen handelt…"

„Die Wappentiere vielleicht `", warf Blaise ein und schaute zwischen Harry und seinem Vater hin und her.

„Vielleicht, mein Sohn. Doch dann wären die vier letzten, inneren Ringe nicht von Nöten, denn sie zeigen uns ja Darstellungen von Tieren im Relief. Also könnte dies auch was anders bedeuten, zumal ich beim kurzen Überfliegen der Namen, schon mindestens drei verschiedene Bezeichnungen für Schlangen erkannt habe."

„Mist", entfuhr es Blaise und Harry stimmte ihm zu. Allerdings im Stillen, da er gerade mit seinen Gedanken nicht ganz so bei der Sache war, ging es doch bei der ganzen Sache auch um seine Gesundheit, seine Hand.

„Bleibt also nur noch der mittlere Ring, oder besser die Scheibe mit der gespreizten Hand und der kleinen Inschrift auf ihr."

„Inschrift?", fragte Harry und der Don nickte. „Ja Mister Potter, sie ist zwar ziemlich winzig aber dennoch zu erkennen."

„Könnte dies vielleicht der Code sein, oder ein Hinweis darauf?", erwiderte Harry auf das Gehörte und versuchte dann die Gravur in der Hand zu lesen. Blaise Vater reichte ihm dazu eine Lupe und bat seinen Sohn, das was Harry erkennen konnte aufzuschreiben. Eine gute Idee, wie Harry fand und daher las er auch laut vor, was dort geschrieben stand.

… _**die Freiheit des Geistes und des Körpers ist ein Gut, dessen Erlangen einer Menge Opfer bedarf. Und es sollte die Aufgabe jeder Generation sein, diese Opfer niemals zu vergessen …**_

„Nun wie ein Code liest sich das aber nicht", sagte Blaise leicht enttäuscht, während Harry in Gedanken zu versinken schien. Er hatte so etwas ähnliches schon einmal gehört, doch nur wo? Allerdings lenkten dann die beiden Zabinis seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, da sie anfingen, verschiedene Kombinationen aufzuschreiben. Blaise versuchte es mit dem Gründer, dem Vornamen, dem Wappentier und scheiterte dann aber bei den Ringen mit den lateinischen Begriffen. Denn wie sein Vater schon gesagt hatte, gab es mindestens drei Schlangenarten zur Auswahl, doch hatte sich niemals ein Slytherin damit beschäftigt, was für eine Schlange ihr Wappentier war.

Blaise Dad ging ähnlich heran, versuchte es aber mit dem Hause Huffelpuff und scheiterte in der Rubrik Vornamen, denn der Name Helga fehlte auf allen vier Ringen. Frustriert zerknüllte er den Zettel und warf ihn weg. „Verdammt noch mal, so wird das nichts. Was für einen Namen soll ich denn nur der alten Hexe geben? Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, ob es hier auch wirklich um ihre Vornamen geht. Bei Merlin, es soll ein Rätsel sein und keine leichte Übung für Erstklässler, denen diese schon beim Willkommensfest verraten werden…"

„Vielleicht hatten sie alle noch einen zweiten Vornamen Dad? Wäre doch möglich und wir wissen es nur nicht. Hör doch mal, wie das klingt, Dad … Godric Nathanael Gryffindor …"

„KLIRRR", ein Scheppern durchfuhr die Stille im Raum und die beiden Zabinis drehten sich zu Harry um, der wie erstarrt dastand und aus dessen Hand soeben ein Wasserglas gefallen war und auf dem Boden zerschellt.

„Oh … mein … Gott ...", war das einzige, was der Gryffindor herausbrachte. Dann sagte er noch so etwas wie „das ist es" und er beugte sich über den Schreibtisch. Seine Augen huschten über die verschiedenen Namen und Begriffe und das Gesicht zeigt pure Anspannung. Dann sackten seine Schultern zusammen und mit zitternder Stimme flüsterte Harry „ ich hab es".

„Wirklich", fragte der Don überrascht und Harry nickte. „Ich hatte es die ganze Zeit, hatte es in meinem Kopf. Wissen, welches niemand hat und was das größte Geheimnis der Gründer beinhaltet."

Und mit diesen Worten führte Harry seine Hand in Richtung der Druckplatte und begann den ersten Drehkranz zu bewegen. Allerdings stoppte er noch einmal kurz, da ihm einfiel, dass er nicht wusste, mit welchem Gründer er anfangen sollte, da ja auf allen vier Ringen die gleichen Namen standen. Nachdenklich drückte er sich wieder hoch und betrachtete das sich vorn abzeichnende Bild genauer. Er bat den Don sogar, einen Moment aufzustehen, damit er sich auf den Platz setzen konnte, wo auch Salazar zu Lebzeiten gesessen haben musste.

Dies dann vollzogen fiel ihm auf, dass der äußere fixierte Ring mit den vier Namen so ausgerichtet war, dass jeder Gründer im übertriebenem Sinn in einer der vier Tischecken stand und die Anordnung passte genau zum Wappen von Hogwarts, was bedeutete Godric befand sich von Harrys Blickwinkel oben links, dann kam Salazar oben rechts, gefolgt von Helga unten links und schließlich Rowena. Und somit legte Harry für sich fest, dass er dieser Reihenfolge folgen würde und er mit Godric Gryffindor begann. Vielleicht war ihm ja das Schicksal wohlgesonnen und er bewies ein glückliches „Händchen".

„Dann wollen wir mal", sagte Harry mit zittriger Stimme und drehte den ersten beweglichen Ring so, dass unter dem Namen Gryffindor der Name von dessen verstorbenen Schüler Nathanael auftauchte. Diesem folgten dann Gustav, Elenor und Casandra, bevor sich Harry den lateinischen Namen zuwandte. Hier half ihm besonders der Don mit seinen Lateinkenntnissen, indem er die Begriffe „Gryphus", „Natrix natrix", „Corvus" und „Meles meles" den jeweiligen Tieren zuordnete. Blaise war in diesem Fall keine Hilfe, da er sich nicht wieder einkriegte, als er erfuhr, dass das Wappentier seines früheren Hauses Slytherin eine Ringelnatter war.

Schließlich folgten noch die Bildnisse der vier Tiere und dann kam der Moment der Wahrheit. Hier zögerte Harry noch einmal kurz und hoffte dass er das Richtige tat. Blaise sprach ihm Mut zu, auch wenn er immer noch nicht verstand, woher Harry sein Wissen bezog. Allerdings versprach er dem Gryffindor auch, er würde ihm im Falle eines Scheiterns später beim Pinkeln und Waschen helfen, was Harry mit einem sarkastischem „Danke Blaise, das beruhigt mich" quittierte. Und dann tat er es. Harry legte seine Hand gespreizt auf die Druckplatte und drückte nach unten. Die Sekunden verronnen und nichts passiert. Harry glaubte schon, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben und er hob seinen Blick in Richtung der beiden anderen. Kurz darauf geschah dann doch etwas und ein markerschütternder Schrei durchfuhr die Bibliothek der Familie Zabini ….


	115. Kapitel 115

Kapitel 115

Eine gespenstige Stille lag über dem Haus Familie Zabini, welches nur wenige Sekunden zuvor vom Schmerzensschrei ihres Gastes, einem jungen Gryffindor durchzogen war. Doch diese Stille, die den Anschein machte, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, hielt nicht sehr lange an und wurde nun ihrerseits vom Lärm einer in Eile aufgeschlagenen Tür durchbrochen. Es waren fünf von Don Guillanos Männern, die besorgt und mit gezogenen Waffen, sei es nun Zauberstab oder Pistole, in die Bibliothek gestürmt kamen, um ihren Job zu tun und ihren Boss zu beschützen.

Und sie würden dies auch tun, mit vollem Körpereinsatz, denn ihr Verhältnis zum Don ging weit über das eines Boss- Angestellten- Verhältnis hinaus. Nein, diese Männer hatten sich ihm verschrieben, hatten dem Boss und der Familie ihr Leben gewidmet. „Ist alles in Ordnung Sir?", rief Alex alarmiert und richtete seine Pistole suchend in jede Richtung. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Harry und wie sich Blaise und sein Vater über ihn gebeugt hatten.

„Schnell Alex, das Sofa", rief Don Guillano und seine Leute reagierten teils erleichtert, teils besorgt. Zwei von ihnen steckten nun ihre Waffen weg und halfen den beiden Zabinimännern, den Gryffindor aufs Sofa zu legen. Dann befahl der Don nach einem Heiler zu rufen, oder zumindest nach seiner Gattin, da diese in früheren Jahren eine gut ausgebildete Krankenschwester gewesen war. Aber schon in dem Moment und vielleicht durch die ganze Bewegung unterstützt, erwachte Harry und flüsterte leise „nein, nicht nötig".

Der Don und Blaise schauten den Jungen verwirrt, aber auch erleichtert an. Harry jedenfalls brauchte noch einige Sekunden um völlig klar zu werden und dann wanderte sein Blick vorsichtig in Richtung Hand. Sie war noch da. „Merlin sei Dank", flüsterte er leise. Doch insgeheim hatte Harrys dies ja schon gewusst, denn der Schmerz der seinen Körper durchzogen hatte und ihn so laut aufschreien ließ, rührte ja auch nicht vom Handgelenk her. Nein, vielmehr hatte der Gryffindor gerade das Gefühl gehabt, als hätte ihm jemand mit einer dünnen, langen Peitsche oder gar einem Rohrstock, mit voller Wucht, von hinten gegen beide Oberschenkel geschlagen.

Harry brauchte einige Minuten, um dies den Leuten im Raum dies zu erklären, etwas, das besonders die Wachen nicht verstanden, da sie das vorher geschehene nicht mitbekommen hatten. Allerdings begann Blaise nun zu lachen und meinte, dass es für ihn einen Sinn ergab, jedoch verdunkelte sich sein Blick und er meinte, dass es wohl nicht nur Harry weh getan haben wird, sondern auch Hermine. Danach erklärte er, dass es wohl mit der Verbindung der beiden Gryffindors zur Besitzerin der Beine zu tun habe und Harrys Augen weiteten sich.

An seine Freundin hatte er in dem Moment gar nicht gedacht und er wollte sofort los, um nach ihr zu sehen. Blaise meinte aber, sie sollten noch kurz warten und erst einmal nach den Drachenbeinen schauen. Sein Vater gab ihm Recht und so galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Schreibtisch. Den majestätischen Anblick des Möbelstücks konnten die drei aber nur noch wenige Momente genießen. Scheinbar hatte das Durchtrennen der Sehnen und Adern der Drachenbeine zur Folge, dass die Magi, welche den Tisch seit über tausend Jahren zusammenhielt, auch verschwand. Schließlich rutschte die Tischplatte unter lautem Getöse von ihrem angestammten Platz und der Don stöhnte auf, als sie beim Aufschlag einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil des Parketts vernichtete.

„Oh bitte nicht. Das Parkett ist unbezahlbar. Es hat mich ein Vermögen gekostet und es wird stressig, diesen Schaden wieder zu beheben."

„Stressig, Sir? Ein einfacher Reparospruch sollte doch genügen." Harry verstand nicht ganz, wieso der der Don so niedergeschlagen war. Blaise knuffte ihn aber in die Seite und meinte, „Mensch Potter, dieses Parkett ist ein Original und stammt aus dem Louvre in Paris. Hast du eine Ahnung, was mein Dad für Schmiergelder zahlen musste, um da ran zu kommen. Ganz zu schweigen, dass die Grand Galerie in den nächsten Wochen nicht gerade verlassen sein wird, um sich das Holz zu beschaffen. Es sind bald Ferien und damit Touristenhochsaison."

„Paris?", fragte Harry überrascht und schaute sich das Parkett genauer an. „Heißt das, ihr habt es aus dem Museum geklaut?"

Die beiden Zabinis grinsten vielsagend. „Natürlich nicht, Mister Potter. Das wäre ja unmoralisch und gesetzeswidrig. Nein, wir haben es nur „umgelagert" und vor den vielen Besucherschuhen bewahrt."

„BEWAHRT? Also doch geklaut, oder?", stellte Harry fest und das Grinsen der beiden wurde noch breiter. Schließlich meinte der Don, er stehe nun mal nur auf Originale und dann kam bei ihm der Italiener durch, da er meinte, dass die Bewohner des Landes mit dem Baguettefetisch es eh nie gemerkt haben, dass einige Quadratmeter ihrer geliebten Grande Galerie mit Replikaten ausgelegt worden waren. Kopfschütteln machte sich Harry daran, die Drachenbeine aufzuheben. Er beschwor noch schnell eine Decke, um sie einzuwickeln und nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung und dem Hinweis seitens des Dons, dass sich Harry melden solle, wenn sie Hilfe bräuchten, machten sich die beiden Gryffindors auf den Weg nach Hogwarts zurück.

Zuerst hatte Harry sich überlegt, dass er Blaise und die Drachenbeine nur bis zur Appariergrenze von Hogwarts teleportierte. Aber dann fiel seine Wahl doch auf einen Ort innerhalb des Schlosses. Einerseits um schneller bei Hermine zu sein, denn er sorgte sich wirklich um seines Liebste und andererseits um neugierige Blicke darüber was sie wohl in der Decke mit sich führten zu vermeiden. Und so landeten beide Gryffindors im Westflügel, besser gesagt im dritten Stock selbigen Trakts, da dieser in diesem Jahr mal wieder nicht genutzt wurde.

Allerdings bekamen die Zwei dadurch nur schwer etwas von dem Tumult mit, welcher in Hogwarts, oder besser auf seinen Ländereien wütete. Erst durch die leisen Schreie und vereinzelten Lichtblitze, welche man durch eines der Fenster vereinzelt sehen bzw. hören konnte wurden Harry und Blaise darauf aufmerksam.

„Shit, was ist hier los?", rief Harry überrascht und legte die nicht gerade leichten Drachenbeine erst mal auf dem Boden ab.

„Keine Ahnung, Harry. Aber der eine Blitz war grün und du weißt was das bedeutet." Erwiderte Blaise und beide sahen sich besorgt an. Harry traf schließlich eine Entscheidung und sagte, „OK Blaise, du nimmst die Beine und bringst sie in unseren Schlafsaal. Versteck sie unter meinem Bett. Leg zur Not meinen Tarnumhang darüber. Ich schaute nach, was da unten los ist."

„Potter, du bist so ein Held", grinste Blaise, nickte dann aber und meinte, er würde dann auch gleich nachkommen. Die Drachenbeine hatte jedoch auch eine gewisse Priorität. Damit war es beschlossen und beide trennten sich.

„… meine Babys…", schluchzte eine Frauenstimme. „… Ich will zu meinen Kindern." Dies waren die ersten Worte, welche Harry hörte, als er am Haupttor von Hogwarts ankam. Sie stammten von einer Hexe mit rundlichem Gesicht und schwarz-violetten Haaren, welche ungefähr im Alter von Molly war und die immer wieder versuchte, aus dem Schloss zu gelangen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry und mehrere Personen, unter ihnen auch die Direktorin, drehten sich um.

„Oh Mister Potter, gut dass sie wieder hier sind. Ich habe schon befürchtet, sie würden ihren kleinen Trip da draußen beenden." Das Gesicht der Direktorin zeigte wirkliche Erleichterung, doch konnte man auch Sorgenfalten entdecken.

„Ja aber, was ist los, Professor?", wiederholte Harry seine Frage.

„Todesser, oder besser Todesser und Werwölfe, Mister Potter. Sie haben an der Appariergrenze gelauert, um Flüchtlinge, die in Hogwarts Schutz suchten, abzufangen. Bisher konnten wir dies immer verhindern, doch heute Morgen versuchte Agnes, Verzeihung Madame Lizzy, mit ihren Kindern aus ihrem Hort für magische Kinde hierher zu gelangen und da haben sie zugeschlagen."

Harry hörte, wie die ältere Hexe erneut schluchzte und Poppy versuchte sie zu trösten. Die Direktorin erklärte unterdes, dass mehrere Väter, die zur Zeit hier in Hogwarts lebten und auch einige Auroren, die nicht mehr fürs Ministerium arbeiteten, versuchte hatten, die Todesser aufzuhalten. Doch sie hatten nur wenig Erfolg. Mindestens zehn Jungen und Mädchen waren verschleppt und fünf Zauberer schwer verletzt worden.

Harry überlegte, was er tun konnte, doch dann wurde er abgelenkt. Hermine erschien in seinem Blickfeld und der Gryffindor eilte zu seiner Liebsten. „Hermine", rief er und zog sie in seine Arme.

„Oh Harry, ihr seid zurück", erwiderte Hermine und nach einem langen Kuss schluchzte sie. „Bei Merlin Harry es war furchtbar. Wir konnten einfach nichts tun. Sie sind wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und als ich dachte, ich würde eines der Kinder aus den Klauen dieses riesigen Wolfes retten können, da hat mich jemand von hinten verhext. Himmel, der Fluch tat echt weh. Es war als wenn mir einer …"

„… mit einem Rohrstock von hinten gegen die Oberschenkel schlägt." Vollendete Harry ihren Satz und sah sich nun einem Paar sehr verwirrter brauner Augen gegenüber.

„Harry woher…?", fragte Hermine überrascht und ihr Freund machte ein betroffenes Gesicht.

„Verzeih mir Schatz, aber das war ich, und zwar als ich die Drachenbeine vom Schreibtisch des Dons entfernt habe. Komm ich erklär es dir."

Bevor Harry dies aber tun konnte, unterbrach seine Freundin ihn. „Später Harry. Wir müssen erst nach Ron und Bill sehen."

„Ron?", entfuhr es dem Gryffindor überrascht.

„Ja Harry. Ron und Bill sind den Werwölfen in den Wald gefolgt, um die Kinder zurück zu holen." Sagte Hermine und sie klang mehr als nur besorgt.

„Na dann los" Harry war fest entschlossen seinem Kumpel zu helfen. Kurz hinter dem großen Tor des Schlosses wurde er jedoch schon aufgehalten und zwar von mehreren Auroren. „Nein Lord Potter, sie können da jetzt nicht raus. Es ist zu gefährlich."

„Aber ich muss. Mein bester Freund ist …"

„Shit, sie kommen zurück", erklang eine Stimme keine drei Meter von Harry entfernt und als sie alle in Richtung Verbotenem Wald schauten, sahen sie, wie mehrere Personen aus ihm gerannt kamen. Es waren zum größten Teil die Kinder und sie rannten um ihr Leben. Dicht hinter ihnen folgten dann vier Werwölfe, wobei zwei davon immer wieder versuchten die anderen Beiden von den Kindern fernzuhalten. Es waren ein großer schwarzer Werwolf und einer mit einem markant roten Fellstreifen auf dem Rücken. Schließlich hatte Bill seinen Gegner erwischt und schnappte sich nun zwei Kinder. Er warf sie einfach über seine Schulter und trieb die anderen vor sich her hin Richtung Schloss.

Die beiden Jungen schrien panisch auf, als Bill sie schnappte und einer Auroren brüllte plötzlich „NEIN, das ist mein Sohn du Monster" und ein roter Lichtstrahl verließ seinen Zauberstab.

„Um Gottes willen nicht …", schrie Harry und reagierte blitzschnell. Er bewegte mit seiner rechten Hand einen riesigen Ast in die Flugbahn des Fluches und fuhr dann die Auroren an. „Nicht auf den schwarzen oder der roten Wolf feuern. Das sind Bill und Ron. Wir dürfen sie nicht gefährden." Entsetzt über diese Aussage schauten ihn alle an, als wäre er verrückt. Allerdings hatte das Eingreifen des einzelnen Auroren zur Folge, dass Bill ausweichen musste und so die beiden Kinder von sich weg schubste, damit sie nicht getroffen wurden. Zu allem Unglück aber stürzten Beide knapp hinter der Appariergrenze ins Gras, was ein bisher unentdeckter Todesser ausnutzte. Noch bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte er die beiden Kinder in seiner Gewalt und war mit ihnen appariert.

Minuten später erreichten Ron, Bill und die Kinder das Schloss, wo sie von allerhand helfenden Händen in Empfang genommen wurden. Mütter oder auch nicht, sie alle schlangen ihre Arme um die völlig verängstigten Jungen und Mädchen. Allerdings musste Harry einschreiten und Bill davon abhalten, sich den Auroren vorzunehmen.

„Ganz ruhig Bill. Er wusste es nicht." Sagte der Gryffindor als der schwarze Wolf knurrend auf den Mann in Uniform zuging. Harry stellte sich ihm in den Weg und beschwor erst einmal einen Zaubererumhang. Er reichte ihn dem Wolf und noch während sich Bill verwandelte, schimpfte dieser. „Du Idiot, wir hatten sie. Wir hatten alle zehn befreit und du mischt dich ein."

„Ja Bill, ihr hattet sie und wir holen sie auch wieder zurück", sagte Harry beschwichtigend und wischte sich dann kurz übers Auge. Er hatte nämlich rasch ein paar Tränen produziert, um die Wunden, welche Bill im Kampf davon getragen hatte, zu versorgen. Der Werwolf ließ dies auch dankbar geschehen und danach hieß es ab ins Schloss und das Tor zu. Man durfte jetzt nicht überstürzt handeln und musste notgedrungen abwarten, was Voldemort für die Geisel verlangte. Denn das etwas in der Hinsicht kam war Harry klar, sonst hätten sie die Kinder nicht entführt.

Das Warten war die reinste Qual und mit nichts vergleichbar, was der Gryffindor bisher erlebt hatte. Harry war froh, dass er sich zunächst dahingehend ablenken konnte, indem er der Direktorin alles von seinem Besuch in Italien erzählte. Mit dabei in ihrer kleinen Runde waren auch seine engsten Freunde und ein Großteil der Lehrer. Allerdings fragten sich viele von ihnen, wozu man die alten Drachenbeine benötigte und Harry wurde klar, dass ihr Geheimnis noch sicher bewahrt war.

Stunden waren vergangen und das Mittagessen schon lange vorbei, als Harry seinen Blick über die Menschen in der großen Halle wandern ließ. Tat er hier das Richtige? Konnte er den Leuten das geben, was er versprochen hatte … Sicherheit? Es waren keine Zweifel, die Harrys Gedanken bewegte, nein, vielmehr die Sorge vor dem Ungewissen.

Ein lautes Kreischen ließ den Gryffindor aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken, ihn und auch viele andere im Raum. Die Laute rührten von einem nahezu schwarzen Waldkautz her und dieser flog direkt auf Harry zu. Vor ihm ließ er dann etwas fallen, ein kugelähnliches Gebilde, welches auf dem harten Steinboden der Halle zerbarst und dadurch einen rötlichen Nebel freiließ. Harry dachte für einen Moment daran, dass es sich um ein Erinner-Mich handelte, so eines, wie Neville es in seinem ersten Jahr bekommen hatte. Doch es musste etwas anderes sein und alarmiert rief Harry, alle sollten einige Schritte zurück und versuchen, den Nebel nicht einzuatmen. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Allerdings verschwand der Nebel, welcher zwar unangenehm roch ansonsten aber harmlos zu sein schien, sehr schnell wieder und gab den Blick auf etwas anderes, jemand anderen frei und der Lärm in der Halle stieg von einer auf die andere Sekunde. Panik, genau so konnte man es beschreiben, was nun in den Köpfen des Menschen um Harry herum losbrach und die Professoren, allen voran die Direktorin, benötigten einige Zauber um die Massen zu beruhigen. Denn da wo der Nebel gewesen war stand nun der dunkle Lord in voller Pracht und er lächelte zufrieden über die Reaktion, die sein Auftauchen hervorgerufen hatte.

Harry starrte Tom Riddle wütend an und war versucht einen Schockzauber auf ihn zu feuern. Da aber bemerkte er, wie das Abbild flackerte und der Gryffindor erkannte, dass es nicht Tom persönlich war, sondern nur eine Illusion. Und eben dieses wandte sich an die Direktorin.

„Minerva McGonnagal treten sie vor", rief er und schien sich in der Halle umzuschauen. Harrys alte Professorin, die sich gerade um einige Erstklässler gekümmert hatte und nun mit Madame Lizzy sprach, schaute kurz zu ihm herüber, nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte und Harry nickte ihr zu.

„Ich bin hier, Tom", erwiderte sie und Harry musste schmunzeln, da sie sich nicht einschüchtern ließ und Albus Angewohnheit den dunklen Lord mit seinem richtigen Namen zu betiteln angenommen hatte. „Was willst du?"

„Was ich will, Minerva?", erwiderte Tom scheinbar gelassen, doch Harry konnte einen verärgerten Unterton heraus hören. „Die Frage ist doch eher, was möchtest du. Es sei denn, diese beiden hier sind dir egal…" Und mit einer Handbewegung erschienen neben ihm die beiden Silhouetten zweier Kinder, die am Boden kauerten und vor Angst zitterten.

„Mein Sohn", rief der Auror und wollte sich durch die Menge kämpfen. Doch Tom grinste nur. „Ah Auror Forster, ich wusste doch, dass mir das Gesicht bekannt vorkam. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, wart ihr es, der mich fünf meiner getreuen Freunde gekostet hat? Vielleicht sollte ich meine Meinung noch einmal überdenken…" Die Spannung in der Halle war zum Zerreißen gespannt, da keiner so recht wusste, was hier vor sich ging. Dann aber schüttelte der dunkle Lord leicht seinen Kopf und sagte, „Nein, ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern und ich werde, wie es sich für einen großen Zauberer gehört, gnädig sein, Minerva. Ihr bekommt sie wieder, wenn ihr MIR dafür etwas gebt."

„Und was soll das sein, Tom?", fragte die Direktorin, ihren Blick immer noch auf die beiden Kinder gerichtet.

„Oh nichts großes, Direktorin. Nur ein kleines Stück von dem, was mir am wichtigsten ist. Ich will lediglich den Siegelstein aus dem Hogwartswappen in der Großen Halle." Der Dunkle Lord lachte förmlich als er sah, wie sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht der Direktorin wich. „Bei Merlin nein", flüsterte sie voller Entsetzen. „Das kann und werde ich niemals tun."

„Aber sicher kannst du es, Minerva. Es ist nur ein Stein, oder? Aber vielleicht brauchst du eine kleine Hilfe zur Entschlussfindung …Crucio." Voller Wonne labte sich Tom in Moment darauf, wie die beiden Kinder vor Schmerzen schrien und sich auf dem Boden wanden. „Aufhören", flehten viele der Hexen und Zauberer im Raum, allen voran die Direktorin den dunklen Lord an. Tom löste darauf den Fluch voller Genugtuung, blickte kurz zum Vater des einen Jungen und sah dann die alte Hexe lauernd an.

Was keiner in der Halle jedoch in diesem Moment tat, war auf Harry zu achten, denn wenn es jemand getan hätte, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass der Gryffindor stocksteif auf seinem Platz stand und auf einen grauen Nebel starrte, der zwischen den steinernen Platten des Bodens hervorquoll und sich langsam zwischen den Beinen der anderen Schüler auf den Gryffindor zubewegte. Zuerst wollte Harry seinen Zauberstab erheben das fremde Gebilde abwehren. Doch dann hinderte ihn eine innere Stimme daran und als der Nebel regelrecht vom Körper des Gryffindors aufgesogen wurden war, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht. Zwei Minuten später floss der Nebel wieder aus seinem Körper und über den Boden. Kurz bevor er jedoch gänzlich verschwand bildete sich noch schnell ein Gesicht inmitten der grauen Masse und das Abbild von Harrys Vorfahren zwinkerte dem Gryffindor ganz kurz zu.

„Minerva ich warte", sagte der dunkle Lord fordernd und richtete erneut seinen Zauberstab auf die Kinder. Bevor er aber den Cruciatusfluch benutzen konnte, erklang von seiner rechten Seite Harrys Stimme und der Gryffindor sagte, „In Ordnung Tom, du bekommst ihn und wir die beiden Kinder zurück."

„Nein Harry", rief die Direktorin geschockt. „Du weißt nicht, was du da tust."

„Doch das weiß ich, Direktorin. Ich halte mein Versprechen." Erwiderte er mit einer Autorität in der Stimme, welche die alte Hexe zurück weichen ließ. Dann wandte er sich an Tom und dieser schaute ihn überheblich an und sagte, „Bei Merlin Potter, endlich scheinst du dich hinter deinem Schild von Unschuldigen hervor zu trauen. Ich dachte schon, du bist vom Erdboden verschwunden."

„Nicht doch Tom, ich war nur kurz mit meiner Liebsten zugange. Dauert halt etwas länger wenn noch Saft auf dem Füller ist. Oh verzeih, das sind ja böhmische Dörfer für dich."

Das Gesicht des dunklen Lord zuckte vor Wut, doch Harry grinste nur. Er gab sich überheblich hoch zehn und forderte nun seinerseits, dass Tom die Kinder frei ließ, wenn er den Stein bekäme. Voldemort grinste darauf hinterlistig und erwiderte. „Abgemacht Potter. Du übergibst mir heute gegen drei Uhr den Stein im Verbotenen Wald und ich werde dafür den beiden Bälgern nichts tun."

„Sechs Uhr Tom", unterbrach Harry seinen Erzfeind. „Du siehst doch selbst, dass hier unzählige Kinder und Unschuldige im Schloss sind. Hexen und Zauberer, die mit unserem Krieg nichts zu tun haben. Gib mir also drei Stunden mehr Zeit, um sie aus dem Schloss und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Denn wenn du den Stein so sehr willst, dann muss er ja was mit Hogwarts zu tun haben."

„Harry nein", rief Hermine und versuchte ihren Freund zur Vernunft zu bringen. Doch der Gryffindor ignorierte sie einfach und sah Voldemort herausfordernd an. Dieser schien zu überlegen und grinste dann. „Abgemacht Potter, du bekommst deine Zeit um Hogwarts von denen zu säubern, die es nicht wert sind, dort zu leben."

Harrys Miene zeigte unterwürfige Dankbarkeit. Innerlich jedoch grinste er und kurz darauf zerschmolz das Abbild des dunklen Lords. Und als dieser gänzlich verschwunden war, da wurde der Gryffindor von jeder Seite bestürmt, die Direktorin allen voran. „Mister Potter, haben sie den Verstand verloren. Sie haben eben Hogwarts geopfert. Sie haben uns eben alle preisgegeben."

„Ja und Nein, Professor. Das mit Hogwarts stimmt. Doch was das andere angeht, so habe ich einen Eid auf meine Familie geschworen. Haben sie das schon vergessen? Und weil wir viel zu tun haben, würde ich sagen, wir lassen die unteren drei Klassenstufen ihre nötigsten Sachen holen und aktivieren sämtlich Kamine, um sie in Sicherheit zu bringen."

Minerva starrte ihren Schüler an und ein Funken Hoffnung flammte in ihr auf. Harry hatte also doch nicht so überstürzt gehandelt. Allerdings verflog ihr Enthusiasmus im nächsten Moment, als mehrere Alarme im Schloss los gingen und nachdem die Direktorin an die nächste Wand geeilt war, ums sich über ihre Verbindung mit dem Schloss genauere Informationen zu holen, sank sie geschockt zusammen.

„Professor, was ist passiert?", fragte Harry besorgt und eilte seiner alten Lehrerin zu Hilfe. Die Antwort traf ihn wie ein Hammer.

„Sie haben Hogwarts abgeschirmt Harry. Tom hat uns betrogen und das Flohnetztwerk abgeschaltet. Außerdem liegt nun außerhalb von Hogwarts Schutzzaubern eine Barriere, ähnlich unserer eigenen, gegen jegliches Apparieren oder das Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel."

„Verdammt", fluchte Harry und schlug mit seiner Faust wütend gegen die Wand. Der Schmerz, der durch seinen Arm fuhr interessiert ihn gar nicht. Vielmehr fragte er sich, was sie nun tun konnten. Hermine fragte vorsichtig, ob es denn wenigstens Harry noch möglich war zu teleportieren. Ihr Liebster erwiderte jedoch, dass er dies zwar noch konnte. Doch wenn er alle hier raus bringen wollte, dann bräuchte er drei Tage und mindestens einen ganzen im Vesuv, um seine Reserven wieder aufzufüllen. Und Zeit war etwas, dass sie nicht hatten.

Die Minuten verstrichen und immer weitere Vorschläge wurden gemacht. Schließlich stand Harry auf und ging in Richtung des riesigen Wappens der Gründer und betrachtete den zentralen, runden Stein, welchen Tom so unbedingt haben wollte. Er war sozusagen der Schlüssel zum Schloss. Jedenfalls wenn man ihn richtig einsetzte. Eine Hand berührte Harry an der Schulter. Es war Professor McGonagall und sie sah ihren Schüler mit traurigen Augen an. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Du konntest doch nicht ahnen, dass der dunkle Lord deine Absichten durchschaut hat. Aber du hast ihm das Versprechen gegeben und nun bleibt uns nichts weiter übrig als es zu halten. Wenn du mir also bitte helfen könntest und mich darauf bringen. Ich möchte den Stein aus dem Siegel entfernen und dir vertraue ich beim Schwebezauber am meisten."

Harry sah die Direktorin leicht überrascht an, bevor er anfing zu lachen. „Oh Professor, wir sind noch lange nicht am Ende. Ich hatte nur gehofft, ich könnte all die Kinder in Sicherheit bringen und müsste sie nicht mitnehmen."

„Mitnehmen? Wohin mitnehmen?" Die alte Hexe war sichtlich überrascht und ein ihr unheimlich anmutendes Lächeln schlich sich auf Harrys Gesicht. „Na in ihr neues Heim natürlich, Professor. Und um dies zu schaffen, sind sie als Direktorin dieser Schule die letzte Person, die den Siegelstein entfernen sollte."

„Was? Wieso Mister Potter? Nur ich kann dies tun. Ich bin mit dem Schloss verbunden …" Bevor Harry aber darauf antworten konnte, entdeckte der Gryffindor etwas zwischen die hohen gewundenen Säulen, welche die Decke der Großen Halle stützten und alarmiert griff er zu seinem Zauberstab.

Von Harrys Aktion aufgeschreckt drehte sich auch die Direktorin um und starrte nach oben. Was sie dann dort entdeckte, ließ die erfahrene Hexe grell aufschreien. Denn zwischen den Säulen der verzauberten Decke befand sich ein Wesen, bei dem sie nicht so genau wusste, was es sein sollte. Es war klein, hatte unheimlich Ähnlichkeit mit der Figur eines Hauselfen und auch dessen große Augen. Dann aber bewegten sich auf seinem Rücken ledrige Schwingen und lange, tödliche Krallen waren dort, wo man bei Dobby oder Winky Hände und Füße finden würde.

„Was ist das, Harry?", fragte die Direktorin und fasst sich erschrocken an die Brust.

„Keine Ahnung, Professor. Ich würde fast sagen eine fliegende Hauselfe. Doch ich wusste nicht, dass es so etwas gibt." Antwortet Harry ehrlich und beobachtete das Wesen, welches zwischen seine Krallen eine Art Lumpen zu halten schien. Auch nahm es seinen Blick keine Sekunden von Harry, ja es fixierte den Gryffindor regelrecht.

„Die gibt es auch nicht…", erwiderte Minerva und fügte hinzu. „... Sollte es zumindest nicht geben. Doch wer weiß, wie weit Tom noch gegangen … wie verrückt er geworden ist."

Im nächsten Moment bewegte sich die Kreatur und stieß sich samt ihrem Paket ab und segelte in Richtung Boden. Sofort kreischten einige Mädchen auf und es wurde noch lauter, als das Ding seine Ladung fallen ließ und der Lumpen keine fünf Meter von Harry und der Direktorin, dumpf auf den steinernen Platten der Großen Halle aufschlug. Sekunden später verschwand die geflügelte Hauselfe oder was es war wieder und ließ jede Menge verwirrter Gesichter zurück.

„Tretet zurück. Keiner fasst es an, was immer es auch ist." Die Stimme der Direktorin erklang in ihrer gewohnten Strenge und all die, welche noch im Umkreis von fünf Metern zu dem abgeworfenen Lumpen standen, wichen zurück.

Harry fasste sich dann als erster ein Herz und trat langsam auf das schwarze Stück Stoff zu. Er stoppte aber sofort wieder, als es begann sich zu bewegen. Was ging hier nur vor? Dies war wohl die Frage, die wohl jeden in der Halle bewegte. Hinzu kam, dass der Lumpen dann auch noch begann ein klapperndes Geräusch von sich zu geben und als es sich dann auch noch aufrichtete, war die Halle wieder kurz vor einer Panik. Jeder Zauberer hatte seinen Stab gezogen und auf den Lumpen, der sich nun als schäbiger alter Zaubererumhang entpuppte, gerichtete. Und dann geschah es. Der Umhang öffnete sich und zum Vorschein kam etwas, dass vor allem die Mädchen dazu brachte, ihre Hände vor Augen und Mund zu schlagen und viele von ihnen übergaben sich sogar.

Ein schlohweißes Skelett stand nunmehr im Raum und klapperte mit den Zähnen. Es schaute sich um und trat dann einen Schritt vor. Das sahen einige als Zeichen des Angriffs und mehrere Zauber schossen über Harrys Kopf hinweg und rissen den menschlichen Überresten beide Arme vom Rumpf. Harry merkte aber sehr schnell, dass dies ein Fehler war. Denn das Skelett klapperte nur weiter mit den Zähnen und dann verbeugte es sich vor Harry, als wollte es ihm für den Angriff danken. Und Harry sah auch warum… denn die abgetrennten Knochen schien plötzlich in einem weißen Licht zu strahlen und dann formten sich aus dem Licht kommend weiterer Knochen. Harry erkannte zuerst das Schulterblatt und dann formten sich Rippen und ehe sich der Gryffindor versah, war das Skelett komplett und nicht dieses, sondern es standen nun drei seiner Sorte da."

„Oh nein", dachte Harry und wollte gerader sagen, dass keiner auf die Skelette feuern sollte. Doch es war zu spät. Reductozauber über Reductozauber flogen so in Richtung Eindringlinge und leistete ganze Arbeit. Die Schreie, die nun durch die Große Halle hallten, waren einfach Panik pur. Und wenn man bedachte, dass der menschliche etwas über zweihundert verschiedene Knochen besaß. Und man von drei Skeletten am Anfang ausgehen konnte, so brauchte man kein Genie sein, um zu wissen, welchem Heer an Untoten sich die Zauberer nun gegenübersahen.

Doch die Skelette griffen nicht an und so belauerten sich beide Fronten, bis eines der Skelette anfing mir seinen Zähnen zu klappern und das so, dass etwas wie ein Rhythmus zu erkennen war. Dem folgte ein dumpfes Brummen aus den Mündern anderer Skelette und als dieser Gesang, wenn man ihn so nennen konnte, seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, fuhr allen Lebenden im Raum ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken und dann zerfielen die Skelette einfach in Bestandteile. Der ganze Hallenboden war übersät mit Knochen und Schädeln.

Doch wenn Harry jetzt gedacht hatte es war vorbei, so irrte er gewaltig und das entsetzte Keuchen, welches Professor Flittwick ausstieß, ließ den Gryffindor herumfahren und er eilte zu seinem kleinen Professor für Zauberkunst herüber. „Filius, was ist los?", fragte Harry voller Sorge, doch der kleine Halbkobold zitterte nur und deutete auf den Haufen Knochen. Harry folgte seinem Arm und der Mund klappte ihm auf.

Die Überreste der Skelette hatten begonnen sich zu bewegen und wie in einem Ballett begann zuerst die Schädel sich zu formieren. Sie setzten sich unter dem Klappern ihrer Kiefer zu einem riesigen Kreis zusammen. Sie verbissen sich zum Teil und als kein Schädel mehr frei umher kullerte, richtete sich der Kreis aus Schädeln auf und schwebte wie eine riesige Unterlegscheibe im Raum. Ein Schauder überkam Harry und er fragte sich, was wohl folgen würde. Die Antwort sah so aus, dass die restlichen Knochen sich zu einem Podest und so etwas wie einer Brücke zusammensetzten. Diese schwebte vor den Ring aus Schädeln und ab da ahnte Harry, was es wohl am Ende alles ergeben würde.

Bestätigt wurde seine Annahme, als Filius plötzlich zusammen sackte und meinte, sie seien alle verloren. Harry griff sofort nach seinem Professor und half ihm hoch. „Wie meist du das, Filius? Was ist das da?"

Der kleine Professor schaute mit Furcht in den Augen in Richtung des Ringes und erwiderte, „Es ist … ist ein Necro-Portal. Ein Tor ins Reich der Toten. Und wenn Vo … Voldemort ein solches erschaffen kann, dann hat er der Möglichkeit alles hier nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Dämonen, andere Wesen der Unterwelt, Todesser oder aber er selbst kann kommen, sollte er ein zweites Portal erschaffen haben."

Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf als er dies hörte. Dämonen? Monster? Was wollte das Schicksal noch alles von ihnen. Nur um weiteren Gedanken die Möglichkeit zu geben, seinen Geist zu verdunkeln, diese Zeit blieb Harry nicht, denn nach einigen Sekunden der Ruhe kam Bewegung in das Portal, die Schädel schienen eine Beschwörung zu murmeln, die einem jeden die Haare sich aufstellen ließen und jeder im Raum griff angespannt nach seinem Zauberstab …


	116. Chapter 116

Ja ich weiß es ist lange her. Und eigentlich wollte ich mit dem Posten noch warten bis die Story fertig ist. Aber immer wieder erreichen mich Mail, die meinen, ich sollte doch nicht so lange warten. Und daher kommt heute ein neues Cap. Wobei ich gleichzeitig euch auch noch auf meine neue Story hinweisen will, die derzeit etwas Vorrang hat, weil sie mir die Gedanken an diese Geschichte hier blockieren. Ich hoffe ihr könnt das nachvollziehen.

So nun viel Spaß und bis bald

Mister Figgs

Kapitel 116

Hermine, Ron und Damion postierten sich hinter Harry. Aber nicht aus Furcht oder der Hoffnung hinter dem Rücken ihres Freundes am sichersten zu sein. Nein, sie wollten einfach mit ihm zusammen sein, wenn der Kampf gleich los ging. Damion hatte seinen besonderen Boomerang hervor geholt und Ron sein Hemd für eine schnelle Verwandlung schon geöffnet, als das Gemurmel und Summen der Skelettköpfe immer lauter wurden.

Harry schaute kurz zu seinen Freunden und nickte dankbar. Dann galt sein Blick wieder dem Necro-Portal und ein wenig mulmig wurde ihm schon bei dem was folgte. Denn als der Lärm schon nicht mehr zu ertragen war, verstummten die Schädel plötzlich auf einem Schlag und dann begann aus den Mündern etwas herab zu fließen, etwas ziemlich dunkelrotes. Erst tropfenweise, dann schwallartig und schließlich im ständigen Strom kam aus den geöffneten Kiefern der oben liegenden Schädel Blut.

Viele von Harrys Mitschülern schrien entsetzt auf als der rote Lebenssaft herab prasselte und schließlich durch die Knochen des Podests, welche wie ein Gitterrost wirkten, wieder verschwand. Am Ende war das aber ja auch egal und jede schaute auf den Ring, der nun so gefüllt war mit Blut, dass es einen nahezu undurchsichtigen Vorhang bildete, wie es auch ein Wasserfall tun würde. Nur war es halt kein Wasser, sondern Blut und den meisten war der Ekel ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Harry roch das Blut, verzog das Gesicht und Hermine würgte, doch keiner wandte den Blick ab. Allerdings weiteten sich ihr Augen, als das erst, was durch das Portal kam, kein Monster war, sondern vielmehr die Spitze eines langen Stabes, an welcher so etwas wie ein weißes Tuch befestigt war. Harry starrte verwirrt auf das Tuch und zögerte, irgendeinen Zauber auf das Tor abzufeuern. Und da war er nicht der einzige und das war gut so. Denn der Flagge des Ergebens folgte ein Person mit der Harry und jeder hier im Raum wohl am wenigsten gerechnet hatte. Obwohl es bei späterer Betrachtung auch wieder Sinn ergab. Schließlich lebte diese Person in einem Umfeld, welches mehr oder weniger mit dem Reich der Toten zu tun hatte. Es war ein junger Mann und sein Gesicht schaute vorsichtig aus dem Blutvorhang.

„Oh Merlin … David, was machst du hier ?", fragte Harry und eilte auf den jungen Muggel zu. Dieser wiederum erkannte den Gryffindor und verlor dadurch seine Scheu. Er kam auf Harry zu und verbeugte sich. „Ich bin hier auf Wunsch des Rates der Clans, Lord Potter." Dann erhob er sein Haupt jedoch wieder und ging an Harry einfach vorbei. Sein Ziel lautete nun Ginny und vor ihr kniete er sich sogar hin.

„Herrin, mein Meister schickt mich heute als Vorhut hier her, um seine Ankunft anzukündigen und um sie Lady Generva zu bitten, dass sie mit der Direktorin von Hogwarts spricht, damit einige Notwendigkeiten veranlasst werden."

„Notwendigkeiten ?", fragte Ginny überrascht und auch Professor McGonagall, die keine drei Meter weit weg stand, horchte auf. David blickte zu Damions Freundin auf und nickte. Dann bedeutete er mit seinem Kopf in Richtung der ganzen Leute und danach zu den großen Fenstern und der verzauberten Decke der Großen Halle.

Ginny schien sehr schnell zu begreifen, was David meinte und ihr Blick traf den der Direktorin. Sie ging auf ihre alte Lehrerin zu und wechselte mit ihr einige Worte. Was Harry dann im Gesicht der alten Hexe sah, war eine Mischung aus Erleichterung, Verblüffung und Entschlossenheit. Letztere zeigte sich dann auch darin, dass Minerva sich zum Lehrertisch begab, der ja bekanntlich etwas höher stand und sie sich an alle in der Halle wandte. Um Ruhe brauchte sie sich diesmal allerdings nicht bemühen, lagen doch eh alle Blicke auf ihr.

„Ich bitte, um Ruhe …", sagte sie dennoch aus Gewohnheit. „Ich habe soeben einige Neuigkeiten, wichtige, hervorragende Informationen erhalten und möchte alle Schüler und Gäste von Hogwarts nun bitten, Ruhe zu bewahren. Vom Portal, durch welches soeben dieser junge Mann gekommen ist, geht keinerlei Gefahr für uns aus. Vielmehr werden durch es in wenigen Minuten noch einige weitere Gäste zu uns stoßen, die uns beim Kampf unterstützen wollen. Da sie jedoch zu einer Gruppe Wesen gehören, die von unserer Seite stets mit Ablehnung bedacht worden ist und vor der viele von uns Menschen Angst haben, möchte ich sie alle hier vorwarnen und bitten nichts Dummes oder Provozierendes zu tun."

Die meisten Gesichter der Halle strahlten nun Verwirrung aus und jeder fragte sich, wer diese Gäste wohl waren. Nun nicht jeder, denn wer Ginny und ihre Geschichte kannte, ahnte wohl, wer gleich durch das Portal kommen würde. Aber auch das, was die Direktorin im nächsten Moment tat, ließ einige im Raum so einiges vermuten und ihre Schlüsse ziehen. Denn Professor McGonagall war erneut an eine der Wände getreten, hatte ihre Hand darauf gelegt und sofort begann die Decke der Großen Halle sich zu verändern.

Aus den vereinzelten Wolken und den azurblauen Stellen wurde ein wunderschöner Sternenhimmel, so als hätte man die Zeit vorgedreht und es wäre tiefste Nacht. Und danach verdunkelten sich die Fenster, wodurch sich die magischen Kerzen gezwungen sahen, den Raum mit ihren Flammen zu erhellen. Als dies geschehen war, nickte die Direktorin David kurz zu und dieser ging mit raschen Schritten wieder in Richtung des Portals. Er streckte seinen Arm hindurch und Harry vermutet er gab Konstantin grünes Licht. Was Harry aber an meisten erstaunte, war etwas, das ihm beim ersten Mal, als David durch den Blutvorhang gekommen war, nicht wirklich bewusst geworden war. Davids Sachen war tadellos und kein Tropfen Blut war zu sehen. Es musste also ein Zauber darauf liegen.

Zehn Sekunden später ging dann ein Raunen durch die Halle, als ein Gruppe von gut zehn Männern, alle vom Aussehen her, Herren im gesetzteren Alter und sehr alten jedoch edel aussehenden Gewändern durch den Bogen traten. Hinter ihnen folgten dann eine Gruppe bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Wachen, die alle sehr grimmig schauten. Natürlich stieg beim Anblick der Vampire der Lärmpegel wieder etwas an, vor allem bei den Jüngsten unter ihnen.

Harry erkannte an der Spitze Konstantin und er lächelte dem Vampir freundlich zu. Ginny´s Regent zeigte nun auch seine Zähne und erwidert das Lächeln. Allerdings galt erneut die erste Aufmerksamkeit nicht dem Jungen, der lebte oder gar der Direktorin, sondern Ginny. Die Herrscherin der Vampire begrüßte den Rat ebenso freundlich wie auch erhaben. Sie verbat sich aber sofort, dass der Rat sich vor ihr verbeugte oder wie Konstantin es vorhatte, nieder zu knien. Die alten Vampire lächelte über diesen Befehl und danach war es Zeit darüber zu sprechen, warum Konstantin so plötzlich hier in Hogwarts und vor allem auf diese ungewöhnliche Art und Weise aufgetaucht war.

„Nun Genevra, wir sind heute hier, da uns unsere Spione von der Belagerung Hogwarts berichtete haben. Außerdem haben wir uns auch so unsere Gedanken gemacht, wie wir euch helfen könnten und da uns dies im Kampf nicht direkt möglich sein wird, sind der hohe Rat und ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir wenigstens für die Sicherheit der jüngsten unter euch sorgen sollten. Deshalb auch das Portal, Herrin. Mit ihm ist es möglich größere Menschenmengen von einem Ort zum anderen zu transportieren…"

„Und wohin würde das in unserem Fall sein, Sir ?", fragte die Direktorin und Konstantin drehte sich zu ihr. „Nun das zweite Portal steht bei uns im Schloss in Rumänien."

„Im Vampirschloss ? Wir sollen unsere Kinder dorthin ziehen lassen ?", fragte eine jüngere Frau aus der zweiten Reihe, die auf ihrem Arm ein etwa zwei Jahre altes Mädchen hielt. Verständlicherweise machte sie sich Sorgen, es ging ja schließlich darum die Kinder in die Obhut von Vampiren zu geben. Harry konnte ihre Skepsis und ihr Unwohlsein total nachvollziehen.

„Ja Ma'am. Doch keine Sorge. Keiner würde es wagen, sich den Kindern in irgendeiner Weise zu nähern. Sie alle würden unter dem Schutz des Rates und dem Schutz von Lady Genevra stehen."

Die Zweifel verschwanden nicht wirklich aus dem Gesicht der besorgten Mutter und es war Harry, der nun das Wort übernahm. „Also ich finde die Idee hervorragend. So wären zumindest die Kinder in Sicherheit und wenn es sie beruhigt, Ma'am, so würde ich eh vorschlagen, dass wir sie nicht allein dorthin schicken, sondern das auch einige Erwachsene, vor allem die Mütter sie begleiten."

„Richtig Lord Potter, das wäre der nächste Punkt gewesen, den ich angesprochen hätte. Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen, dass wir nicht wirklich vertraut sind mit der Beherbergung von Sterblichen, noch dazu Kindern. Wir würden lediglich die Räume zur Verfügung stellen und für ihre Sicherheit sorgen, Lord Potter. Ihr selbst wisst, wie gut unser Schloss gesichert ist, doch gibt es das Problem, dass wir nur des Nachts für unsere Gäste da sein können. Und so sehr sich David auch anstrengen mag, so wäre er doch allein."

Harry dachte über die Worte des Vampirs nach und stimmte ihm zu. Dann schaute er in die Runde und zur Direktorin. Diese schien in Gedanken schon weiter zu sein und wandte sich nun an die gesamte Halle. Sie trug das Angebot des Vampirrates vor und wartete auf die Reaktionen der Eltern, die heute hier anwesend waren. Die jedoch zögerten und Harry wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber ihre Blick gingen alle irgendwie zu Ginny und Molly, die beide zusammen standen und sich jetzt mit Konstantin unterhielten.

Molly schien die Blicke zu spüren und drehte sich um. Sie schaute dabei zu Madame Lizzy und die ältere Hexe schien sehr mit sich zu hadern. Schließlich aber kam Bewegung in Rons Mutter und sie ging zum Lehrertisch, damit jeder sie sehen konnte. Sie wandte sich vor allem an die jungen Mütter und sagte „Also Leute, ich weiß ja nicht wie ihr das seht. Aber ich würde meine Kinder in dieser Situation in Sicherheit wissen wollen. Und ich vertraue hierbei meiner Tochter und ihren Freunden voll und ganz. Also ich bin dafür, dass wir die Kinder hier raus bringen. Und ich weiß, dass es ihnen in Rumänien an nichts fehlen wird."

Für gut neunzig Prozent der anwesenden Mütter schien dies der Satz gewesen zu sein, auf den sie gewartet hatten. Es war wie das Wort des Messias und zeitgleich der Marschbefehl. Denn wenn eine Molly Weasley, die Mutter schlecht hin in der Zaubererwelt, etwas für gut befand, dann WAR es gut. Und keine fünf Minuten später kam Bewegung in die ganze Halle und die Leute wurden aufgeteilt. Mütter und Großmütter, sowie einige Lehrer suchten rasch die wichtigsten Dinge zusammen und dann begann der Marsch durch das Portal in die Sicherheit.

Harry und seine Freunde sahen dies mit Wohlwollen und konzentrierten sich dann auf das nächste Problem, welchen mit seinem Handel mit Voldemort einherging. Es wurde eine Bestandsaufnahme über die anwesenden Kämpfer gemacht und abgestimmt, wer was konnte und wie er von Nutzen sein würde. Denn dass es zum Kampf kam und dass jeder seinen Beitrag leisten musste, gefiel zwar niemanden, doch es war auch jedem bewusst.

Zwei Stunden später verabschiedeten sich dann die letzten Hexen und Schüler, die durch das Portal gingen. Allerdings kam es kurz vor dem Abreißen der Verbindung noch zu einem Zwischenfall. Denn eigentlich war es beschlossene Sache gewesen, dass auch Pansy Parkinson Hogwarts verließ. Etwas, dass die Slytherin eigentlich zuerst nicht wollte und wozu man sie überreden musste. Doch als sie kurz davor war, durch das Portal zu treten, da hielt sie Konstantin lautstark auf. Jeder im Raum reagierte auf den Ruf des Vampirs und Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Sie darf nicht durch das Portal, Harry.", rief Konstantin und bewegte sich die kleine Brücke hoch, um Pansy von Blutvorhang weg zu ziehen, der sie auf magisch Art und Weise anzuziehen schien.

„Was ? Wieso ?", fragte Harry leicht verwirrt.

„Wegen dem Baby, Harry. Es tut mir leid. Doch der Weg von diesem Portal zu dem bei uns im Schloss, führt durch das Reich der Toten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass einige der kleinen Schüler, die jetzt schon durchgegangen sind, nach ihrer Ankunft sich etwas unwohl fühlen werden. Doch das ist normal, denn die Welt der Toten saugt manchmal an der Energie der Lebenden. Solltest du jedoch diese junge Frau da durch schicken, dann ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihr Baby verliert."

„Nein, nicht mein Baby", rief Pansy entsetzt und hielt sich den Bauch, als würde ihn jemand bedrohen. Auch wich sie vom Torbogen zurück und wäre fast gestürzt, hätte sie Konstantin nicht gehalten.

„Schsch, alles wird gut, Pansy", sagte Harry, der mittlerweile zu den beiden geeilt war. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und versuchte zu beruhigen. „Dem Baby wird nichts geschehen. Wir haben noch andere Optionen, um dich und das Kleine in Sicherheit zu bringen. Oder glaubst du, ich würde mein Patenkind in dieser Gefahr hier behalten ?"

Obwohl er den letzten Satz nur flüsterte , so hatte ein Großteil der Leute ihn dennoch gehört. Mehrere Menschen keuchten überrascht auf und Harry blickte sich um. Sofort wurde ihm sein Fehler bewusst. Denn eigentlich sollte dies ja ein kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Ein Geheimnis, von dem nur wenige Eingeweihte wussten. Nun war es aber raus und Harry schaute Pansy entschuldigend an.

Die Slytherin lächelte und meinte, „Schon gut Potter. Du bist halt ein Gryffindor durch und durch und ihr habt es ja nicht so mit Geheimnissen." Danach erklärte sie den anderen, dass sie schon vor einigen Wochen, also kurz nachdem der Gryffindor sie und ihr Kind gerettet hatte, gefragte hat, ob er vielleicht der Pate für das kleine werden möchte. Und das war etwas, dass Harry nach einigem Überlegen auch dankend angenommen hatte. Kurz darauf war das Thema beendet und Pansy nahm wieder an ihrem Haustisch Platz. Theo legte seinen Arm um sie, küsste seine Freundin kurz und dann sahen beide zu, wie der Weg in die Sicherheit für ihr Baby sich endgültig schloss.

Harry hatte sich unterdes von den Vampiren verabschiedet und ihnen gesagt, dass er sich sofort melden würde, wenn die Lage sicher war. Konstantin hatte ihm nochmal versichert, dass er alles tun würde, damit die Kinder sicher waren und jetzt sah sich Harry der nächsten Aufgabe gegenüber. Diese hing zum Großteil mit einem riesigen Schloss und einem kleinen Stein zusammen und genau diesen Stein, dieser Siegelstein im Zentrum des großen Hogwartswappens schaute der Gryffindor nun genau an.

„So Lady und Gentleman, dann wollen wir mal dafür sorgen, dass es Tom Riddle wohnlich hat, wenn er hier her kommt." Mit diesen Worten ging er zu Ron und beide Jungen fingen an zu tuscheln. Etwas, dass der Direktorin nicht so ganz gefiel. Doch was sollte sie machen ? Harry hatte die Zügel übernommen und gab sie nicht wieder her. Ein Zug auf den sie einerseits sehr stolz war. Doch dann war da immer noch die Sorge um das Schloss und den Rest der älteren Schüler, die geblieben waren, um mit für ihre Zukunft zu kämpfen.

Fünf Minuten später traten Harry und sein bester Freund, dessen Gesicht ungewohnt angespannt wirkte, an den Lehrertisch heran und der Schwarzhaarige schob ihn mit einem Wink seiner Hand beiseite. Minerva fragte noch was dies soll und warum sie den Stein nicht aus dem Siegel entfernen sollte. Doch Harry lächelte nur und meinte, dass dies nicht ginge, weil sie die Direktorin war und dass wenn sie es täte, sie Hogwarts an Tom kampflos übergeben würde.

„Und bei ihnen wäre das nicht so, Mister Potter ?", fragte Minerva überrascht.

„Nein, wäre es nicht. Außerdem hole nicht ich den Stein, sondern Ron hier. Bereit Kumpel ?", erwiderte Harry und dann levitierte er den Rothaarigen nach oben zum alles überwachende Wappen von Hogwarts. Dort griff Ron in seinen Umhang und holte ein Taschenmesser hervor. Mit diesem brach der Gryffindor den Stein heran und kam war dies geschehen, klag auch schon ein dumpfer Gong durch das Schloss. Dem Lärm folgte dann das metallene Getrampel der Ritterrüstungen und ein Großteil der Schüler fühlte sich an den Tag erinnert, als Rufus Scrimgeour von den Hogwartsrüstungen aus dem Schloss geworfen wurde.

Und genau wie damals tauchte die goldene Rüstung in der Halle auf und schritt lautstark auf Ron zu. Viele im Raum wichen zurück und Molly keuchte entsetzt auf, als sich die Rüstung vor ihrem Sohn aufbaute. „DU", rief die Wache mit ihrer verzerrten, donnernden Stimme und richtete ihren Arm auf den Jungen. „Du hast das Siegel Hogwarts gebrochen. Erkläre dein Handeln und erwarten die Konsequenzen."

Ron zitterte leicht und schaute noch mal kurz zu Harry. Dieser schien aber zu wissen, was hier los war. Er hatte es ja auch Ron erklärt und so blieb er gelassen und nickte seinem Kumpel aufmunternd zu. Ron nickte zurück und straffte seine gesamte Haltung. Er sah der Rüstung direkt ins Gesicht und sagte, „Mein Name ist Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ich bin Angehöriger des Hauses Gryffindor und Vertrauensschüler im siebenden Jahr. Hogwarts steht kurz davor von seinen Feinden eingenommen zu werden und daher erbitte ich die Hilfe des Paladins und der alten Magie, um Hogwarts Schüler und das Wissen der Schule zu schützen."

„Und was bietest du dafür, Ronald Weasley, denn eine solche Bitte wurde noch nie an mich heran getragen und ist auch nicht ohne großen Aufwand zu erfüllen?", fragte die Rüstung und Ron straffte seine Brust noch ein wenig mehr. „Ich biete mein Blut, oh Paladin."

„Nein", rief Molly entsetzt und wollte zu ihrem Sohn. Doch Harry hielt sie auf und meinte, dass sie nichts tun könne. Ron habe sich entschieden und man sollte stolz auf sein Handeln sein. Allerdings war Molly nicht die einzige, der die Sache mit Ron den Schock ins Gesicht zeichnete. Nein auch Parvati wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde blasser und schien kurz vor der Ohnmacht zu sein. Sie war nicht mal in der Lage, ihren Freund zu rufen und ihre Schwester musste sie stützen. Keiner konnte begreifen, warum sich ausgerechnet Ron opfert. Er, der doch so schon vom Schicksal gezeichnet war.

„So soll es sein, Ronald Weasley aus dem Hause Gryffindor." Der Paladin verbeugte sich und zog dann unter den Schreien der anderen Schüler sein goldenes Schwert aus der Scheide. Mit diesem trat er nun noch näher an den Gryffindor heran und hielt die Klingenspitze gegen Rons Brust. Jedem im Raum war klar, was für ein Opfer ihr Mitschüler brachte und dass das Schwert gleich das Herz des Jungen durchbohren würde. Ron hingegen zeigte keine Angst und erhob seine linke Hand. Er legte sie um die Schneide, so als wollte er sie daran hindern, ihn zu töten und sagte dann „Ich bin bereit". Ron schloss nicht einmal die Augen und dies schien dem Paladin zu genügen. Er zog das Schwert mit einem Ruck zurück und man konnte an seiner Schneide eindeutig Blutschlieren erkennen, Rons Blut. Der Gryffindor senkte dankbar seinen Kopf und danach geschahen Dinge, die keiner im Raum jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Der Paladin erhob das Schwert mit Rons Blut und schleuderte es mit voller Wucht nach oben und in Richtung des Wappens. Dort traf es genau auf die Stelle wo der Siegelstein verankert gewesen war und blieb noch einige Sekunde vibrierend stecken. Kurz danach konnte jeder im Raum fühlen, wie sich eine gewaltige Welle der Magie zusammenzog und als dann das gesamte Wappen in einem dunklen Rot zu glühen begann, brach die Welle in alle Richtungen aus. Rote Linien zogen sich über die Wände der Halle und über den Fußboden. Einige Schüler sprangen sogar überrascht zur Seine und nicht auf einer der rot leuchtenden Striche zu stehen. Doch das sollte aufgrund der Vielzahl ein eher fruchtloses Unterfangen bleiben.

Das ganze Schauspiel war aber nur der Anfang. Denn das nächste was das alt-ehrwürdige Hogwarts erfuhr, war das Versagen einiger Zauber, die alle, die einmal im Schloss gewesen waren, für selbstverständlich hielten und die manche immer in Erstaunen versetzt hatte. Den Anfang machte die Decke der großen Halle. Ihr dunkelblauer Sternenhimmel löste sich auf und gab nun den Blick auf massiven Stein frei. Danach wurde es laut und mit unbändiger Kraft nahmen riesige Eisenplatten ihren Platz vor den großen Fenstern ein und versiegelte diese. Auch schien der Lärm sich nicht auf die Halle zu beschränken und jedem wurde klar, dass es nicht nur die Fenster dieses Raumes betraf. Ganz Hogwarts schien sich zu versiegeln, vollständig zu verbarrikadieren und dies in einer Art, wie es wohl noch niemand jemals gesehen oder davon gehört hatte.

„Harry, was passiert hier ?", fragte Hermine und ihr Liebster grinste.

„Nun Hermine, du könntest es in der Geschichte Hogwarts nachlesen, wenn es darin stehen würde. Doch ich sag es jetzt einfach mal so, Hogwarts zieht um."

„Es tut was ?", riefen jetzt nicht nur Harrys Freundin, sondern auch Damion, Ginny und die Direktorin. Der Gryffindor grinste nun und erwiderte, „Ich sagte, Hogwarts zieht um und beginn sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Seht doch selbst …" Dabei deutete er auf die großen Türflügel der Großen Halle und man konnte sehen, dass durch sie die Hauselfen von Hogwarts herein schritten.

Allerdings, so musste man sagen, sahen sie nicht mal annähernd so aus, wie man es sonst von den kleinen Helfern des Schlosses gewohnt war. Denn die Elfen trugen keine Lumpen oder Lappen als Kleidung, sondern ihre kleinen Körper steckten in einheitlichen, roten Lederuniformen. Auch schien es nun so etwas wie eine Kommandostruktur zu geben, denn einige Elfen gaben Befehle und überwachten das Treiben der anderen.

Und eben dieses Treiben, dieses Tun der Elfen bescherte vielen Hexen und Zauberern in der Halle große Augen. Denn die Elfen bewegten mit ihrer besonderen Magie jede Menge Gegenstände in die Halle. Größtenteils waren es Kiste mit Büchern und Gerätschaften, welche die meisten Schüler aus dem Unterricht kannten. Allerdings stockte der Tross dann etwas und zwei ziemlich alt wirkende Hauselfen traten an den goldenen Paladin heran.

„Huffelpuff und Rawenclaw sind gesichert und verstaut, Sir", fiepte die erste Elfe und der Paladin nickte. Dann drehte er sich um und trat in die Mitte der Halle. „Schüler, Lehrer und Gäste von Hogwarts treten sie bitte von den Tischen zurück", donnerte die goldene Rüstung und alle kamen der Aufforderung rasch nach, wodurch um die vier Haustischen herum ziemlich eng wurde.

Harry und seine Freunde sahen dem ganzen mit Neugier zu, während der Gryffindor versuchte zu erklären, dass er vorhin eine kurzen mentale Verbindung mit Godrics Geist hatte und er ihn instruierte, was er zu tun hatte. Allerdings verstummte er sofort, als der nächste Schritt der Evakuierung in Kraft trat. Denn dies war wohl für alle der bisher faszinierendste Teil.

Es begann damit, dass der Paladine an einen der Haustischen, oder besser gesagt an den von Slytherin heran getreten war und mit einem Dolch, welcher bis dahin an seiner rechten Hüfte hin, in die Tischplatte kratzte. Es handelte sich dabei und einen Strich, der sich quer zur Längsachse des Tisches zog und ein etwas dreißig Zentimeter breites Stück der Tischplatte vom Rest abteilte.

Harry fragte sich was dies bedeuten sollte und beobachtete dann, wie sich ein zweiter Strich auf dem Tisch bildete und dann noch einer. Am Ende sah die gesamte Platte aus, wie eine Aneinanderreihung von Brettern. Das ganze Prozetere wiederholte sich dann auch noch bei den drei anderen Haustischen. Und während dies geschah wurde es in der Großen Halle immer voller. Immer mehr trugen die Hauselfen herein und legten es vor den Tischen ab. Allerdings verschwanden nicht mehr alle um neues zu holen. Sondern es blieben jetzt auch einige der kleinen Wesen zurück und schienen auf irgendetwas zu warten.

Und dann war es soweit. Der Paladin stellte sich wieder an der Slytherintisch, jedoch an die von den Hauselfen am entfernteste Kopfseite und erhob seine schwere Faust. Diese ließ er dann auf die Tischplatte niedersausen und etwas Unvorstellbares geschah. Der Tisch, oder besser das eine Ende des Tisches versank im steinernen Boden und während dies passierte, faltete sich die Platte an den eben gezeichneten Strichen auf und es bildete sich so etwas wie eine Treppe. Ja genau das war es, der Slytherinhaustisch hatte sich in eine Treppe verwandelt, die hinab in einen dunklen Gang führte, bei dem sich Harry sicher war, dass er nicht in der Küche endete.

Und was eben mit dem Haustisch der Schlangen geschehen war, wiederholte sich auch mit den anderen Tischen, wobei sich die beiden innen liegenden Tische, nämlich die von Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff, vorher noch zusammen schoben und die Treppe dadurch breiter wurde. Und über eben jene Treppen transportierte die Hauselfen nun Hogwarts Inventar aus dem Schloss. Wohin ? Nun darüber schien nur eine Person im Raum Bescheid zu wissen. Obwohl ein zwei weitere so langsam eine Ahnung bekamen.

TBC


End file.
